The Maverick Emperor
by FenrisFiltiarn
Summary: Magnus Maverick thought he was one of the luckiest guys alive. He is living the dream, he has his own place, he gets to go to school in Japan and he is away from his sisters... However things go south quickly when he is killed by a fallen angel and discovers he possess a sacred gear and is now a re-born devil. Life sureis strange (If you read the Maverick you know what is going on)
1. I hate random dates

**Hey guy's its me and I figured I would get a new story out about Magnus and here it is, The Maverick Emperor, now** **for those of you who follow my main story The Maverick you all know there are quite a few different versions of Magus running around the multi-verse and this version you guys will know so to my readers who are following my main story please come and read this, and let me tell you one thing Magnus will be... Well Magnus so you guys can imagine what he could do to this story. Anyway I will see you guys later.**

* * *

Rias Gremory the next head of the Gremory household was bored, school was over for the day and the rest of the members of the club were out and about doing various jobs, expect for Akeno her loyal Queen who was always by her side. Sighing the red-head wandered over the window and leaned out and stared at the outside world looking for something, anything to snap her from her boredom.

"There he is! Get him!" A random voice shouted.

Shaking her head Rias arched a little to see what was causing the disturbance, and right outside the clubhouse building was the strangest sight Rias has seen, a bunch of students, male and female with pink hair chasing after a single individual. From his clothing Rias knew he was a student of the school but she couldn't quite place him. From his complexion and the way, he was taunting the people chasing him, Rias could tell he was an American, looking past that Rias saw he had wild spiky bronze hair, and a giant goofball grin on his face. Rias couldn't help but smile, whoever this guy was he kind of cute but in an oddball way.

"Oh, I see he is at it yet again." A voice broke through her thoughts.

"Hm? Oh, Akeno do you know that is?" Rias asked turning around to see the familiar face of her Queen and best friend. "And what do you mean 'at it again'?"

Putting a hand on her chin the black-haired girl nodded. "I do, that is Magnus Maverick a second-year student. He is known to be quite the prankster, this is the third one today."

"A prankster?" Smiling slightly Rias turned around to look out the window and saw the crowd was out and about looking around but could find no sight of the bronze- haired teen. Looking closer however Rias spotted the teen hiding up a very tall tree with no lower branches to grab onto. _"How did he get up there?"_

"That's right he has a knack for pulling off the most ridiculous things. Did you know that he was responsible for all those airhorns underneath the teacher's chairs? Or that he filled the swimming pool with dry ice?" Akeno giggled and shook her head with a smile. "Now it looks like he changed all shampoo bottles of the athletic clubs and replaced it with pink hair dye."

"And he is still alive?" Rias couldn't help but smirk as Magnus stuck his head out from some of the trees and looked around before ducking back into the safety of the trees. "I'm pretty sure the teachers, and other students, even Sona would have gotten to him by now."

"That's the weird thing about him, no one can prove he did anything." Akeno shook her head with a smile. "Everyone KNOWS he did it but there's no real proof he's behind any of them. Plus, from what I heard he is impossible to catch."

"Really now?" Rias's smiled watching as the crowd of students gave up searching for the teen and went back to their afterschool activities, leaving Magnus time to slip out of his hiding spot and then walked away with a smile on his face.

"Why the sudden interest Rias?" Akeno asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Just curious was all." Shaking her head, the red-head turned around but not without noticing that the bronze-haired boy was looking up at her with a curious stare.

* * *

"Man…What a great day!" Stretching out I popped my back as I walked off campus and headed toward my house. "First I got an 'A' on my math test and I pulled off yet another good prank. I think this should set me up as the Prank King of Kuoh Academy." Grinning I placed my hands behind my head thinking over what a good life I had since I moved to Japan a few months ago. See I got invited to go to the prestigious Kuoh academy a school that was once only for girls opened for male students to attend and I was lucky enough to get this chance to be a part of the school. It's funny how I got the chance they were looking for guys to join the school, not to mention they wanted transfer students so it worked in my favor. I always wanted to go to Japan so this was good for me. My parents were thrilled when they found out I was accepted but sadly they didn't want to move to Japan… So instead of destroying one of my life dreams they allowed me to move to the nation of the rising sun by myself and even rented out an entire house for me to stay in with enough room for them and my siblings when they came to visit, they even gave me a monthly stiped to spend on food, clothing or whatever else I wanted or needed, which was great.

And the best part about all this was? Well besides living one of my dreams, and being on my own away from my sisters? (Yes, they are that bad and no I won't tell you about them) I didn't have to pay any bills! Which made things really great for me, I could save up the money my parents sent me so I could have a nice little nest egg tucked away. So, good grades, pranks, life on my own without my sisters, decent amount of money saved?(Minus what I spent on pranks) What could possibly make my life any better?

"Umm… Excuse me?"

Turning around I found myself face to face with a very beautiful girl, she had long black hair which went down past her shoulders but didn't quite reach the middle of her back. She had pale, creamy skin, purple eyes (wow purple? Either those are contacts or she had Alexandria's Genesis.) Shaking my head, I looked away from her eyes and noticed she was wearing a brown school jacket with a gold 'P' on it and a green skirt. Looking at this girl I had to admit she was beautiful, and not in a drop dead gorgeous way but more in a down to earth way… Oh crap I haven't said anything since I turned around to face her, she must think I'm a creep.

"Yeah? Sorry for staring." I said rather sheepishly. "I just got distracted by your eyes, are they contacts or- "

"They're natural." She said blushing brightly before turning slightly away from me. "Thank you…"

"Your welcome." Smiling I looked around before turning my head. "So… Nice meeting you but I need to go home."

"Wait… I was wondering… Would you… Would…. Would you go out with me!?" The girl said bowing her head toward me.

Okay that is not what I was expecting but then again… I don't think anyone has ever done this to me before. So, this is a new experience. Now how do I deal with this? I can say no and be an ass…Or I could say yes and possibly end up getting into something that could get me harmed…I don't know why but I had about not going out with random strangers, hence why I didn't go on blind dates.

"Listen… Umm…."

"Yuuma, Yuuma Amano." The girl supplied helpfully.

"Right, I'm Magnus, Magnus Maverick. Listen Yuuma I'm flattered that you would want to ask me out but… I don't know you and I don't want to be rude but I- "I started to say but stopped the moment I saw she was starting to tear up…. Oh great…."-What I mean to say is I would love to out with you." I said rubbing the back of my head with a sigh. This won't end well I am so sure of it. Oh well I'm committed to this…

Smiling Yuuma whipped her eyes and immediately brightened up. "Then can we go out say… Tomorrow? After school, we can meet near the train station?"

"Sure." I smiled slightly still thinking this was a bad idea. "Does four work for you?"

Nodding Yuuma and I traded numbers, smiling she turned around and started to walk away but stopped for a moment and turned around to wave at me before leaving me wondering why I'm a sucker for crying women. "This is going to be a thing, now isn't it?" Sighing I shook my head and placed my hands into my pockets. "I swear this going to end up badly I just know it." Snorting I started to walk home hopping that I was wrong about Yuuma and my date.

* * *

"Okay…I think this should do it." I said standing before the mirror. I was now in my 'date' outfit, which was my everyday outfit. Which consisted of a green t-shirt a gray sleeves hoodie, black cargo pants and gray/red sneakers. Quickly zipping up my hoodie I grabbed my phone, wallet and keys and headed out the door, locking up the house I headed to the place where I first met Yuuma. I still didn't feel any better about this whole date thing but then again, I did promise her to be here, and a promise is a promise. As I walked I passed a woman in a short red and black dress who was handing out some fliers.

Taking one just to be polite I placed it within my pocket without another look and headed for the meeting spot. Getting to area Yuuma and I both agreed to meet, as I waited I decided to check out the filer that I was given by that weird cosplay chick and looked it over. "A pentagram… Did I just get approached by an occultist? Meh." Shoving the paper back into my pocket I shook my head. "I'll deal with that later."

"Magnus! You came!"

Turning toward the voice I felt my face flush as Yuuma came walking up to me with a smile on her face, and wow she looks good outside her school uniform. Yuuma was wearing a short black dress with a pink covering over it, she also wore some opened toe heels which added a little to her height, granted she only came to just under my chin.

"Of course, I came. I made a promise." I smiled slightly. "So, did you get here alright?" I asked motioning for the both of us to start walking.

"Mhm I did." Nodding the purple eyed girl smiled and suddenly she latched onto my arm. "So where are we going?"

Staring down at her I let out a small chuckle. "I figured we could go to the arcade to start." I said trying to shrug. "Then after that we could grab dinner and see a movie and to end it all a walk in the park."

"That sounds lovely." Yuuma leaned against me and together we headed for the arcade.

As Yuuma and I both went about our date I found out she went to a school not that far from Kuoh and apparently, she has seen me around town and took a liking to me. Hence why she approached me afterschool. I will admit I was touched, a little creeped out but touched nonetheless. Anyway, after spending an hour at the arcade and winning her a small silver bracelet we both went to dinner at this small restaurant that served some decent burgers, I discovered this place quite by accident to be honest. I ducked in here to avoid being caught by a couple guys I had pranked, those pervs were spying on the girl's changing room at school. Hey, I may cause havoc at school but I had some principles and perving on girls was out of the question.

As we both ate me and Yuuma and I traded some stories about our life, I told her about some the wild pranks I had pulled while she told me about her own school, and from what I could tell Yuuma was having a good time, I guess she doesn't get out much I mean going to the arcade? Dinner and movie? Man, I felt bad for whatever sheltered date life she may have had. Anyway, after finishing our food and going to the movies our date took us to the park, now as we walked beside one another I couldn't help but feel like whatever bad feeling I had about this date was now gone. I guess I was wrong.

Getting to the center of the park which contained a very beautiful fountain I smiled as Yuuma ran forward. "Wow, what a beautiful sunset." I said looking up at the sun setting over the treetops.

"It really is." Yuuma smiled turning around to face me. "Hey Magnus can, I ask you a question?"

"Well as long as it's not about my bust size sure." I grinned which caused the girl to giggle.

Turning her head Yuuma slowly brushed a strand of hair away from her face. "Will you die for me?"

Okay…. Taking a deep breath, I stuck a finger in my ear and twisted it. "I'm sorry did you say die for you?"

"Of course, silly, would you die for me." Yuuma said as her entire expression changed from sweet and innocent to downright sadistic and creepy. The world around us became dark and took on an eerie purple glow but that wasn't the weirdest part. Yuuma's clothes ripped off her body like she was freaking sailor moon and her outfit was replaced by something a crazy S&M mistress would wear. She had on long black boots with stockings of some kind, a thin leather looking bikini, with shoulder pads, one of which had some spikes on it and long gloves but the weirdest thing of all was the fact she had grown a pair of massive black wings.

Now I've seen weird things in my life, hell some downright disturbing things like when the Salvation Army launched an attacked against the people of my hometown Los Angeles… Yeah that was a weird week. This however took the cake and the icing… Hell it took the candles as well. "Well uh… I wasn't expecting that."

Smirking Yuuma placed one hand on her hip and turned her head. "Well I love surprises, now I have to admit I did have some fun today Thanks a lot for the gift by the way." She said holding up the bracelet I got her.

"Well good I hate to disappoint." I said shrugging my shoulders, doing my best trying to myself together. "Now what's this about wanting me to die?"

"If you want anyone to blame, you should blame God he's the one that cursed you with a sacred gear." Yuuma said looking at her fingers.

Sacred Gear? God? Okay what the hell is going on…Come on Magnus old boy pump her for information. "Okay what's a sacred gear?" I asked.

"I'm afraid you won't be getting anything else out of me, now come on my dear sweet boy, it's time to die." Placing her palms together a violent violet light formed between her hands and a large crystal-like spear appeared in her hand, raising the spear the winged bitch tossed the weapon at me. So, doing the only natural thing I could I jumped out the way. As the spear of light imbedded itself into the ground I rushed forward and sent a nasty right hook knocking the winged girl off her feet and into the fountain. Now I hate hitting women but bitches? Yeah, she tried to kill me so that makes her a bitch. After hitting the black winged chicken bitch, I ran as fast as my legs could carry me.

"Get back here Magnus!" Yuuma shouted.

Rolling my eyes, I shook my head, why did this sound familiar. At least her hair wasn't pink.

Another spear landed close beside me, and the force of its landing knocked me off my feet and straight onto the ground. "Oh, come on!" I grumbled landing on my ass.

Yuuma flew down in front of me with a very pissed off look on her face. "You got a lucky shot in hitting me, now I was going to make your end quick but now I'm going to make it slow, and painful- "The winged bitch never finished her sentence as I quickly knocked the black-haired girl off her feet by sweeping my leg. Jumping to my feet I took off toward the trees, yeah, I wasn't going to make the same mistake of being out in the open again.

As I ran I could feel my lungs burn, now I was in pretty good shape but there was something about running for your life from a monster that makes even the athletic of people panic and forget to breathe probably. Stopping for a moment to catch my breath I bit my lip and leaned against a tree. "I really could use some help… If there is a God out there… I could use someone to save m-"I started to say but stopped as a bright red glow formed in my pocket. The slip of paper that I had stuffed in there floated out and vanished leaving only a giant glowing red pentagram. Slowly stepping out of the symbol was perhaps the most beautiful woman I have ever met in my life.

She had long gorgeous red-hair that went way past her wait, blue eyes that were bluer than any sapphire I have ever seen, and creamy white skin that looked so smooth that it couldn't have been real. She was wearing the standard Kuoh academy girl's uniform, which consisted of a white blouse, a black neck-tie thing, a black jacket, red skirt lined with white, and of course brown/black shoes and white socks.

This was Rias Gremory the most beautiful girl at my school and…Yep this must be a dream or something…

"So, you're the one that summoned me? Well what can I do for you?" Rias smiled brightly as she stared at me.

"I…Uh…" I stuttered.

Frowning Rias started to look around her eyes narrowed. "A fallen is nearby, but why would they be after you?" Turning to look at me Rias grabbed my hand. "Stick close, and I will get you out of here." The beautiful red-head girl dragged me away.

"Wait what do you mean a fallen- "

"We can talk after I get you out of here." Rias's voice became sharp which made me shut up, hey I can be smart sometimes. Following Rias through the trees I couldn't help but blush, I mean yeah my life was in danger but dear god the most popular and beautiful girl at my school was holding my hand. Stupid teenage hormones.

"Come out Magnus where ever you are!" Yuuma called out from somewhere above us.

Frowning Rias looked around before sighing. "She created a barrier, I'm not sure I can break it without attracting her attention…." Turning around to face me the red-head sighed. "I need you to trust me alright? I can beat her but I will need you to be bait."

Staring into her eyes I frowned but nodded. "Okay… But when we get out of this I want answers."

"You'll get them and more but go."

Nodding I made my way out of the wooded area of the park and… Yeah, I'm standing right in front of the fountain… Right where Yuuma tried to kill me the first time. Great… Just great. "Okay Yuuma… You win! I give up just- "I started to say but was cut off as a very sharp pain went straight through my gut. Looking down my eyes went wide as the spear was sticking out my stomach. I guess the black winged bitch was tired of trying to kill me and instead of bragging she just went ahead and speared me like a freaking fish.

Touching my stomach, I lifted up hand to see blood. "I… I've been stabbed…." Falling backwards I closed my eyes as my mouth filled with blood.

"Magnus!"

Blinking I opened my eyes and found that the purple and black sky was now gone and instead it was replaced by the inky blue and black sky I was so familiar with and a blue eyed red-head cradling my head in her lap. I tried to say something… Anything but all that came out was blood.

"Magnus… I'm sorry she got to you before I…." Taking a deep breath Rias's features hardened. "I can save you, but if I do you must know that it will mean your life as a human will be over. Are you alright with that?"

My life as a human? What was she taking about? Screw it. Nodding I did my best to smile but I ended up choking on my own blood.

"Very well, from now on you live your life for my sake."


	2. My new life as a devil

**Hey there guys I'm back once again and here is the second chapter of The Maverick Emperor, now I just got to say the support I got from you guys is amazing, really it is. So thank you for that. Thank you to those who faved and followed that means a lot. Now onto the reviews! Ssj shadow, yes Magnus will be the Red Dragon Emperor and he is a fighter if you read The Maverick you will know that Magnus can fight. Blank Core Devil thanks for reading man and I would say go watch the show online so or even read the manga online it is really good. Red Satoshi ketchum, sorry you got cancer :D Though seriously if you don't like my story then don't read it, problem solved. Darth56 I'm glad you like it so far and yeah I made some teaks here or there, because of who Magnus is things may change, not a lot mind you but enough to make things interesting. Emiliano733 hey we already talked about this stuff so no need to hash it out again, I just hope you keep reading and see what I have planned. ZILLAFAN good to hear from you again man, and interesting I will have to consider it. Ace thanks for defending me man, but Red is allowed to voice his opinion, do I like what he said? No but hey that's just life. Thank you again though. Now I will get back to this soon I promise guys. So until then I will see you all later.**

* * *

"Oh god what happened… "Slowly sitting up I gripped my head and looked around. I was in my room…and fully clothed…Looking down I lifted up my shirt and…" No hole, or scar? Okay what the hell happened… I remember getting stabbed…by… Yuuma…" Frowning I pinched the bridge of my nose trying to remember last night. "I went on a date, I was almost rescued by Rias Gremory…And then…stabbed…And…I think I blacked out."

Sighing I climbed out of bed and looked around my room. Nothing was out place from what I could tell. Sighing I shakily climbed out of bed and headed straight toward the bathroom. Taking a quick shower and drying off I headed for my room once more and started to get dressed, I placed the standard Kuoh academy uniform on but with my own personal touch. Instead of the school pants I wore my own cargo pants and sneakers, and my normal green t-shirt. The only thing from the uniform I wore was the white shirt which I left unbuttoned and the jacket.

After getting ready I made sure I had everything I needed, my phone which was dead (disappointing) my wallet, keys, my backpack and a portable charger I headed out the door. As I walked I plugged my phone into the charger, with a hope it would be at least somewhat workable when I got to school. As I walked I tried to think over last night's events but every time I did all I got was just the crazy vision of Yuuma growing wings and stabbing me.

"Maybe I'm just going crazy." Shaking my head, I placed my arms behind my head and decided to chock it up to bad meat from the burger joint and my imagination. As I walked toward the school gate I couldn't help but feel like someone was watching me. However, whenever I stopped to check around I couldn't spot anyone. "Maybe I'm just paranoid." Shrugging I placed both hands into my pockets and headed to class. Once I got into the school building however I was stopped by a very annoyed older student. This older student just happened to be Sona Shitori head of the student council. Now Sona had pale skin, short black hair that framed her face perfectly and a pair of glasses that rested comfortably on her face. She was pretty cute though she would look better if she wasn't scowling at me.

"I see you still refuse to wear the school uniform." The older student frowned in displeasure staring at me.

Grinning I turned toward the student and shook my head. "Well Madam Prez I am wearing the uniform, see?" I said pulling at the jacket and white button up shirt.

"Half a uniform is not a full uniform, you know the school rules Maverick- "She started to say but stopped as I held up a hand.

"Excuse me but according to the school rules, if I remember correctly. Article three section five, paragraph two states and I quote: 'A student attending Kuoh Academy may wear personal articles of clothing as long as it matches the required uniform and as long as they wear a single piece of the uniform itself.' End quote."

Frowning the Madam Prez reached within her jacket and pulled out a copy of the rule book and flipped through it before sighing and giving me a solid glare. "How do you do that?"

"Eidetic memory." Tapping the side of my head I gave the older girl a wave before walking to class.

* * *

"Bored…" Sighing I banged my face into my desk. "Bored…. Bored…. And yes, school's out!" Jumping up as soon as the school bell let out I rushed toward the door. "Sweet freedom here I come!" Life at that moment decided to stop me from escaping as I ran head first into someone.

"Oof!" Falling straight on my butt I shook my head and got back up. "Sorry about that...-Rias Gremory!" My eyes went wide as I stared down at the red-headed girl that invaded my dream last night. "Oops so sorry." Offering my hand out I helped my fellow student stand to her feet. The moment our hands touched I felt something weird, it was like every muscle in my body tensed for a moment as it felt like my body was on fire. It wasn't painful, in fact the sensation was pleasant, as a warmth traveled up my body.

"That's alright." Slowly pulling her hand away Rias smiled slightly at me before looking around. "Listen Magnus I was hoping to speak to you- "

"You were in my dream last night." I said blankly staring at her.

"What?" Rias said her eyes going wide.

Nodding I grinned slightly. "Yeah and it involved a black-winged S&M chicken bitch, really weird. Anyway, sorry for knocking you down." Smiling one last time I ran past her and headed straight for the exit the school.

"Did I make the right choice in bringing him back?" Rias shook her head with a sigh but she had a small smile on her face. "Oh well I better have Kiba and Koneko keep an eye on him just in case. I have a feeling he is going to get in trouble."

* * *

Now that I was free from school I wasn't sure what to do…. Well to be honest what I should do…Sighing I rubbed my face. "Okay… Just to prove last night was a dream I decided to go back to all the places Yuuma and I went on our date. First place I had to go was the arcade. After talking to some of the employees who I recognized, and apparently, I was here yesterday with a girl that matched Yuuma's description. Thanking them I headed to the burger place and as I walked I checked my phone but Yuuma's number was gone… Okay that is weird. Shaking my head, I decided to worry about this later…And I should have talked to Rias. Why am I just now realizing this?

Sighing I shook my head. "Too late now."

Getting back to the task at hand I headed back toward to the burger place and tried to find anyone that worked the other day, luckily the manger remembered me coming in with Yuuma. After that I traced my way back to the movie theater and got the same results. Now the last thing I needed to do was go to the park and see if I could find anything, say like my blood. As I walked to the park it started to get dark which was really weird since it wasn't that late.

Oh well.

Walking toward the fountain I bent down near the spot where I supposedly 'died' and bent down, even in the fading late I could tell there was a blood splatter here, but why didn't anyone report this? Or why wasn't there police tape or anything. This was really… I mean really confusing.

"Well, what do we have here? A devil on his own?"

Jumping up quickly I turned around and found myself face to face with a very tall older guy in a brown trench coat, a fedora, and what from what I could tell a suit underneath. He had dark steel gray hair, and light tan skin. I stared at the older guy who kept walking toward me with an easy pace, to honest it reminded me of a tiger when it was stalking it's prey.

"A devil? What in the world are you talking about buddy?' I asked with a frown. Slowly though I backed up I'm not exactly sure why but every fiber of my being was screaming at me to run or fight this guy.

"You don't even know what you are? Pity you must be a stray." The guy said shaking his head. "Strange I can sense a faint trace of something on you. However, it isn't enough to justify your existence." Spreading his arms out wide as a pair of massive black wings appeared from his back and the sky turned that eerie purple/black it did with Yuuma.

"A stray? What I am? Okay dude start explaining, now." I said raising my arms up in front of me with a frown.

Sighing the guy in the trench coat shook his head. "Are you truly that new?"

"Listen buddy all I know is that yesterday I was a normal high school student then some winged bitch named Yuuma tries to kill me than I get saved by the most beautiful girl in my school." Lowering my eyebrows, I glared at the guy standing before me. "So yeah, I guess I am that new, to…." Spreading my arms out I looked around. "All of this."

"Fine, you are a newly created devil a hellspawn from the lowest abyss. I am a fallen angel. From everything you have said you were forced to be reborn by the girl that saved you, she is your master and if she hasn't spoken to you about any of this, then I believe she hasn't had a chance." Grumbling the man shook his head while the purple/black sky vanished completely. "Find whoever rescued you, and please be more mindful not many of my kind are as pleasant as I am."

Spreading his wings, the guy in the overcoat jumped into the air and started to simply hover. "I'm Dohnaseek, and what is your name?"

"Magnus. Magnus Maverick." I said staring up at him.

"Very well fare well Magnus I hope for your sake we don't meet again." Dohnaseek said flying away after tipping his hat at me.

Watching until Dohnaseek was finally gone I fell to the ground and sighed. "I can't believe this… What in the hell is going on…I'm a devil?" Looking at my hands I shook my head and ran my fingers through my bronze hair. A bright light formed straight in front of me, and a familiar looking pentagram formed and out stepped…Rias Gremory.

"That is correct."

"Rias?" I said not really believing what was going on.

Smiling slightly the older girl kneeled in front of me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Yes Magnus, now come on I believe I owe you an explanation."

 _One short explanation later_

"So… I'm a devil." I said looking down at my hands. "And you're my master?"

"Yes, I am." Rias said as she sat on the edge of the fountain with a serious look on her face. "It was the only thing I could do to save your life."

"For which I am grateful… Really I am." I said stressing that one point. "Trust me I rather be alive than dead but…"

"It's still all new to you, correct?" The red-head asked with a raised eyebrow.

Nodding I bit my lip and sighed. "Yeah… Speaking of which why didn't you try and explain this stuff to me earlier?"

"I wanted to but I figured you would need some time to adjust." Rias shrugged crossing one of her legs over the other. "I wasn't expecting another fallen to come after you. Especially so soon. Lucky for you he didn't cause you any harm. Fallen angels use light which is deadly to our kind."

"Yeah, lucky me." I grumbled shaking my head. "I was able to talk him down."

"Impressive. You'll have to tell me how you managed that." Rias smiled slightly. "Now Magnus you should go home, but tomorrow I will have someone grab you after school so please wait in your class room, he person who will grab you will take you to me."

"Alright… So… Do you want me to walk you home?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

Standing to her feet Rias shook her head. "I got it covered but thanks."

In a bright flash of light Rias vanished sinking into a red pentagram and vanished. Blinking I stared at the spot Rias was standing in before shaking my head. "I seriously need to learn how to do that." Placing both into my pockets I headed back home, mentally preparing myself for the next day.

* * *

The following day after school I patiently tapped my foot as I waited for whoever was going to come and grab me, as I waited I thought over how surreal this all was. I mean me a devil? Yeah, I was not really expecting that but then again life is full of all kinds of surprises.

"Let's see if I'm a devil… Does that mean I can't go into a church?" Tapping my chin in thought I jotted down another random question that I would want to ask Rias. "Let's see… Will, I be able to take the soul of politicians? Is hell nice during Christmas time? See these are the important questions." I said quietly hoping no one would hear me, huffing slightly I put down my pencil and looked around impatiently. "Seriously when is that person supposed to be getting here?"

A scream of school girls answered my question as a very familiar face walked into the classroom. The guy was tall, granted not my height but he still tall. He had pale skin a black mark underneath one his eyes. Blonde hair and gray eyes, he was wearing the standard Kuoh academy uniform. This guy is Kiba Yuuto the so-called Prince of Kuoh academy and he is a friend of mine, though to honest I had to wonder what he was doing here… If he isn't the one to get me, then I will start wearing the full uniform.

And… yep he is walking over to me. Giving the blonde a grin I turned my head. "Hey man long time no see."

"Magnus, good to see you again." He smiled bowing his head to me. "I hate to bother you but- "

"Would I mind coming with you?" I asked, and when he nodded I sighed and shook my head. "I figured, looks like I won the bet with myself."

"What bet would that be?" Kiba asked as he motioned for me to follow him out the door.

"Eh don't worry about it." Nodding I followed the blonde and together we walked toward… Where ever we were headed. As we both walked I looked around to see a bunch of girl's glare at me. Sighing I shook my head and placed my hands behind my head. "Kiba buddy you have to tell me what you did to get all these girls to fall in love with you."

"Truth be told, I have no idea what you're talking about Magnus." Kiba said straight faced.

"Uh huh, you're the prince of the school buddy, I doubt you got that title by doing nothing." I said eyeing him.

"Fine, I will admit to being the prince of the school if you finally admit you're the one that has been terrorizing the school with your pranks." He said eyeing me with a grin.

Snorting I crossed my arms. "Like that will ever happen."

"Then I'm afraid I have no idea what you're talking about." The blonde smirked.

See this is why Kiba and I both got along, I was the only guy in the school that didn't want to beat his face in because most of the girls in the school were in love with Kiba and the majority of all the guys that went here just came because they wanted to come here to pick up girls. Me on the other hand I really didn't care about that and I guess that is why we got along. Well that and the fact when I first him I made him laugh so… Yeah that could be it.

"Can I ask where you're taking me?" I asked as we both stepped outside the doors of the school and toward the wooded area.

"To the occult research club." He said with a small smile. "And it looks like we are here." Kiba then pointed up to the building.

"The old school house is your club room? Nice." I nodded as I looked up at the three-story old wooden building, together Kiba and I both walked in and made our way up the stairs but when we got to the second floor I noticed a door that was sealed off. "Do I even want to know- "

"No, you don't, now come on we can't keep the president waiting."

Nodding I decided to put the door out of my mind for now, besides I had bigger fish to fry. Anyway, getting to the third floor we stopped at door that said, 'Occult Research Club' knocking on the door Kiba called out. "Madam President I brought him."

"Good bring him in." Rias's voice answered back.

Opening the door Kiba motioned for me to enter, shrugging I stepped into the room and let a shrill whistle. "Okay this is impressive."

The room that was used by the club was well… It was furnished with what looked like very expensive Victorian-style furniture, there was a huge chalkboard with many occult symbols, one side of the room had a giant circle with strange symbols inside of it, there was also a large desk and two couches with an end table in between them. There was a small girl on one of the couches and she was eating a piece of chocolate cake, taking a closer look I couldn't believe what I was seeing, the girl is Koneko Toujou a very small and cute first year who is considered the unofficial mascot of the school she had short silver hair with a cutie kitty hair pin and yellow/gold eyes (Okay seriously ever since I came to Japan I met so many people with weird eye colors, what is up with that?). Looking up at me Koneko turned her head in a fashion that reminded me of a cat. Sweet lord almighty she looked adorable doing that.

"Koneko this is Magnus." Kiba introduced me to the small girl who promptly shielded her chocolate cake like I was going to take it from her, from what I have heard she is very protective of her sweets and I pitied the fool tried to take from her. "He isn't going to take it from you." Kiba sighed rubbing his head.

"I promise I won't scout honor despite the fact I was never a scout, but that doesn't matter…in fact here." Reaching inside my backpack I found a chocolate bar that I had stuffed it in there earlier that morning and passed it over to the girl who eyed me but took it with a small smile, well there goes my afterschool snack…but it was worth it to see a cute girl smile.

"Well looks like you are on Koneko's good side." Kiba smiled as he gently patted me on the back.

Grinning slightly, I stopped moving when the sound of running water caught my attention. "Okay… Is there a shower in here?" I asked looking at Kiba.

The running water sound had ended and a side door opened revealing Rias who came out, she was wearing her uniform and while her hair was still damp she had a towel around her head. Following after her was a very beautiful dark-haired girl. Her hair was done up in a long pony tail with a yellow ribbon holding her hair in place, her skin was very light and smooth looking. She was also the closest one to me in when it came to height well besides Rias. She wore the standard Kuoh academy girl's uniform only with long black socks. I know I have seen this girl before but I didn't know her name.

"Why yes there is Magnus." Rias smiled at me and removed the towel from around her head and let her hair down. "I had to use it today because from what I heard someone messed with the school's main water heater, so I didn't get a chance to shower after gym today." She said giving me a playful glare.

Rubbing my chin, I shrugged. "To be honest I had completely forgotten about that prank."

Shaking her head Rias smiled and sat on top of the desk in the room and crossed her legs. "Now before we begin I believe I an explanation is in order. Akeno would you mind giving him some tea?" Rias turned to the black-haired girl when she said this.

"Of course, Rias." Bowing slightly the now named Akeno left the room and came back with a small tray containing a tea set. Quickly she poured some the steaming hot liquid into a cup and handed me one with a smile. "Here you go."

Taking it with a smile I nodded my thanks and slowly sipped. "Wonderful, thanks um... Akeno right?"

"That's right now let Rias speak." Akeno smiled at me and moved to stand right next to the red headed girl.

"Now Magnus I will get right to the point everyone here are all devils. Now you remember that man from last night with the black wings, right? He is a fallen angel."

I nodded along sipping my tea. "Right and so that means Yuuma is one as, well right?"

Rias nodded and sighed before continuing with her explanation. "Fallen angels were angels originally from heaven that served God but were cast out due to their wicked nature but they still wish to serve God so they try to destroy us devils. Now we devil's make pacts with humans for a price to obtain power, fallen angels however take control of humans and use them to destroy us."

"Let me guess the normal angels try to kill devils as well and so it is a two on one situation, right?" I summarized.

Clapping her hands Rias smiled and nodded. "That is correct, good job Magnus."

"Thanks, now can you explain to why I was well… Murdered? Yuuma… Even if that was her real name now that I think about it…." Shaking my head, I forced myself to get back on topic. "Anyway, that fallen angel said it was because I had a sacred gear whatever that is."

Rias nodded at Akeno who stepped forward. "A sacred gear resides in special humans giving them abilities far above the normal. Although most of them can only take effect within human society, some of them possess enough power to harm devils and fallen angels." Winking Akeno stepped to the side to let Rias speak again.

Seriously do they just take turns explaining things? This is weird even by my standards.

"Now the power of your sacred gear resides inside of your body. Now try to draw it out alright focus on a feeling to draw the power out that resides inside of you." Rias motioned for me to stand, doing as she wanted I raised an eyebrow and waited for instruction.

"Strike a pose and focus on that feeling alright?" Nodding I closed my eyes and focused on a feeling I could muster but the only one I could grasp was anger. I held out my hand my left hand felt something pulling at my gut. "Gah!" A bright light incased my left hand, but the most shocking thing was it felt like my arm was on fire. Pulling the sleeve of my jacket down I could see the skin on my arm was covered in dark red scales, while the center of my hand was covered in a bright green jewel.

"That is your sacred gear." Rias smirked, as my left hand became a red gauntlet with clawed fingers. The green jewel in the center of the gauntlet had a small flame burning on the inside of it while two golden spikes curved up the length of the sacred gear. "Wow…this thing is amazing!"

"That fallen angel must of have thought you were a threat that is why she killed you." Rias concluded.

"Speaking of that how did I survive? I mean I know you turned me into a devil but…Wait I have another question, how did you appear from that piece of paper in my pocket?" I asked while looking at my left arm wondering how I could get this thing to go away… Oh wait there it goes I grinned slightly as the gauntlet vanished I will need to test this thing out later.

"You summoned me, Akeno give him a simplified pentagram." Nodding the black-haired teen passed me a piece of paper and I shook my head, recognized as the same paper I got from that cosplayer lady. "A devil requires a signed contract to utilize a human's power. They forge an agreement based on the fulfillment of a human's wish, taking power equivalent to wish they grant."

"But recently humans who can draw these types of pentagram has become almost non-existent. That is why we were giving out simplified pentagrams to people with strong desires." Akeno said shrugging slightly.

"I was on the street that day and I got one of those fliers." I said with a nod, smiling Rias nodded her head. "Yes, and in your last moments you wished to see me at least one more time." Rias winked at me causing me to blush. "Now allow us to properly introduce ourselves." Everyone in the room who was sitting stood to their feet and suddenly massive bat wings appeared from the backs of the others.

"Second year Kiba Yuuto a devil" The prince of Kuou academy grinned at me. Well geesh if the girls at school knew about this they would probably sell him their souls in a heartbeat.

"First year Koneko Toujou first year." The silver haired girl said apathetically.

"I'm third year Akeno Himejima the vice president of the occult research club." The black-haired girl said with a bubbly smile.

"And I'm your master Rias Gremory, the heir to the Gremory family." Rias crossed her arms at me and smirked as a pair of black wings appeared on my back.

Blinking I turned around a few times trying to get a good look at my wings before stopping…. "Okay… Serious question time… Can I fly with these things?"

Laughing all the others shook their heads, even Koneko thought it was kind of funny. What can I say? I have a gift.

"This should be interesting, but yes Magnus you can fly." Rias shook her head with a small smile. "Now before anything else, I know I made you into my devil servant while you were dying so I never got to ask you this but will you serve me?"

Looking around at all the others I shrugged I knew I didn't have a real choice… It's either be a servant to Rias or be hunted down by a fallen angel… Yeah, the choice is easy. "Sure, I mean I don't have many options, but to be honest I owe you for saving my life or… In this case bringing me back to life, so yes I will serve you." I smiled. "So, does this mean I'm a member of the occult research club now?" I asked looking around which caused some in the room to laugh, so I'm guessing yes.

"Yes, now come on Magnus we have a lot to do now." Rias nodded slightly as her wings vanished.

Raising an eyebrow, I turned my head staring at the red-head. "What do you mean?"

Grinning evilly Rias cocked her head to the side. "Your new which means….

"Filer duty." Everyone in the room said at the same time.


	3. My first day as a devil

**Welcome back to another installment of The Maverick Emperor I was able to knock this chapter out since I spent half the night writing it and some of my afternoon today, so please I hope you all enjoy the fruits of my labor. Now I have to say the support I am getting for this story is great so thank you everyone, thank you it means a lot to see people faving the story and following it and also doing the same for me. Thank you, and thank you to all those who reviewed. Now speaking of reviews... Time to read your comments. Emiliano733 I am glad you liked the past chapter and yeah Magnus is smarter then Issei but that's just a difference in their characters. As for Rias she was coming to get Magnus herself that first day to slowly explain things to him but he got away from her before she could grab him. Plus she wanted him to have some time to slowly adjust but when he went not one but two fallen angels? That plan went out the window and trust me when Vali shows up he and Magnus will seriously but heads in a big way. Blank Core Devil, yeah I hoped someone would get the South Park reference, and I like your explanation about why people in Japan have weird color eyes xD Dang monster attacks. Darth56 I do have a certain vision for this story and thank you for the complements, I hope you and everyone sticks around to read what I have planned. Now time to get the next chapter started and for those of you reading my other stories like The Zero and Halfa and my main story The Maverick I will get to them I promise I'm just a little burnt out from them at the moment but I will get back to them I promise. Anyway see you all in the next chapter.**

* * *

Well one of the first things I learned about being a brand-new devil? We do the grunt work and part of my grunt work was passing out the pentagram fliers all over town. Though to be honest I didn't really mind doing all the menial tasks it kept me busy. Though I didn't do it the way I was told, I mean seriously standing out on street corners passing them out? Yeah that was the stupid way of doing it. I had a better idea, I decided to place the filers all over town like at local college boards. Seriously if Japanese college students were anything like American college students then they would want someone to help them, I even added my own little message.

 _Need help with studying? Need a good homecooked meal? Or just someone to talk to, just make a wish._

After passing out the filers I had for that day I came back to the school with a bag of junk food in hand. Returning the club house with a triumphant grin as I walked back into the main room with a plastic bag in hand looking around the room I saw everyone was in their normal spots, Rias was sitting at her desk working on something, with Akeno was standing beside her, Kiba stood in the back corner reading a book while Koneko sat on the couch eating some sweets. Giving the bag of junk food to Koneko I moved in front of Rias with smile.

"Done already? I have to say that was pretty fast. Most normal devils don't finish passing out fliers for a couple of days." Rias smiled as she looked up from some paper work that was on top of her desk.

"Hey what can I say I'm a hard worker." Shrugging with a smile I looked around. "So, any more jobs for me?"

Rias smirked. "Well I was going to wait to give you this type of job but, since you finished so quickly I guess you're ready." The red head smiled.

"Of course, I'm ready whatever the job I am willing to do it." I grinned.

"Alright then you will be doing your first summoner contract, Akeno would you please." Standing to her feet Rias gestured to her right-hand lady who nodded and walked over to the pentagram on the other side of the room and began to chant while moving her hands making different gestures as she did this her hands began to glow with a bright red light.

"Okay quick question what is she doing?" I asked with confused look on my face.

"Right now, we are going to engrave your inscription into the magical diagram." Rias answered. "Basically, what we are doing is providing proof that you are a member of my house, but also the diagram will become the basis of all the magical powers you will be using. Now give me your palm."

Holding out my hand as I listened to her explanation my mind focused on what she was saying, I can use magic? Now that was interesting. "Ouch." Looking down at my right palm a pentagram was set into my hand before vanishing.

"Hush don't be a baby, now this tool allows you to utilize the magical diagram to teleport to your summoner, Akeno you ready?" The black-haired girl nodded her head, then both girls motioned for me to stand inside of the circle, as I did I watched as the circle began to glow brightly.

"Now do you know what you have to do when you arrive?" She asked crossing her arms. When I shook my head Rias quickly explained. "You're supposed to make a pact with the summoner and fulfill their wish and collect payment. Which can be money, or anything as long as it the payment matches the wish. Fair billing."

I nodded, well let's hope that my summoner isn't some creepy guy that wants to be a magical girl…That would be so weird. Then again, my life is filled with weird things so… Let's just hope I don't get an axe murderer or something.

Nodding Rias smiled as Kiba and Koneko both waved at me. "Have a safe trip Magnus."

Giving them a thumb's up I smiled as the bright light consumed me in a flash, as the light took over my body I shielded my eyes. I couldn't help but feel a tugging sensation in my gut, followed by my stomach and the rest of my insides doing back flips. So, this is what teleporting is like huh? Feels weird _._ As the light died down I lowered my arms to reveal… I hadn't gone anywhere….

"Okay I just have to say it… What in the hell just happened?" I asked looking around. "I thought I was supposed to be granting wishes already… Well not like a genie... But you guys get what I mean right?" Koneko briefly smirked before shaking her head, while Kiba just face palmed.

Rubbing her chin Rias looked at Akeno who nodded her head, smiling the black-haired girl walked out of the room. "What a shame, looks like you can't make the jump."

"But why? I thought with the symbol on my hand I would be able to?" I frowned looking down at my hand.

"It's because to make the jump through the circle you must reach a set level of power. Or that would be the case but… From what I can tell it's something about YOU is interfering with the circle. We will need to sort it out later." Rias sighed shaking her head. "Even so since there a summoner you must make the trip, although this is unheard of." Rias mutters to herself before turning her attention back to me. "You will just go on foot then."

"Unbelievable." Koneko shook her head.

"Well if you go by bike you should be there in twenties minutes depending on where it is." Kiba said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Really a bike? What kind of devil shows up to a summoning on a bike?" Frowning I sighed as Koneko pointed at me.

"Just go already you can't keep the summoner waiting!" Rias shouted at me.

Flinching I ran out of the room only to bump into Akeno. "Sorry Akeno got to run!"

"Wait Magnus you should take this with you." Shoving a small black device into my hands, and moving out the way she smiled. "That will lead you straight to the summoner."

"Thanks, Akeno I owe you!" Quickly hugging the older girl, I ran out of the clubhouse headed for the summoners place.

Giggling Akeno shook her head. "What an excitable guy."

"I just realized something." Rias muttered rubbing her chin.

"What's that?" Kiba asked with a questioning stare.

"We don't have a bike here for him to use."

"Then how is he going to get to his summoning contract?" Koneko asked.

* * *

"Woho! Okay I have to admit this is really cool!" I shouted with joy I soared through the air. "Flying sure beats running any day of the week!"

When Rias first told, me I had to go to the summoner on foot that sucked and it was even worse when Kiba mentioned the bike. Luckily, they didn't have a bike why is it lucky? Well the reason why is…. I can't ride a bike… Yeah weird right? I mean I could ride my dad's motorcycle just fine but a bike? Nope…Anyway, I did the next best thing, instead of running I flew. Turns out flying with devil wings isn't that hard all I had to do was think about flying and I just did, looks like the wings were more for show than anything else which is weird… Why would devils have them if they couldn't be used…I'm getting off topic, because flying is AWESOME! It also felt so…. familiar like I have done it before.

 **You have but you don't remember.**

Stopping in mid-flight I looked around for the sound of the voice but I was alone in the air…Well mother always said, it was okay to hear voices in your head if they weren't your own. Sighing I rubbed my chin trying to place the voice because to be honest it sounded familiar but I couldn't place it exactly, but after a few seconds I shook it off and kept flying toward the summoners. The summoners place was an apartment building in a nice place in town, looking down at the tracker I found the right room. Shrugging I placed it within my pocket and knocked on the door.

"Hello, Gremory Devil delivery service. You order a devil we take your soul." I said in my best cheery upbeat voice.

The door slowly opened revealing a guy maybe a few years older than me, he looked to be kind of sickly looking with unhealthy pale skin, wild black hair, huge bags under his eyes, he was wearing a long white sweatshirt, baggy blue jeans and no shoes, and of course he was hunched over.

We both stared at one another for a long time neither of us saying anything until finally he opened his mouth. "I need your help to catch Kira." And like that I was dragged into his apartment.

* * *

Okay I should explain this guy was a HUGE otaku and he was a part of a club that reenacting some of their favorite scenes from either games, anime or manga's and the thing him and his group wanted was someone to be Light Yagami from Death Note while he had forgotten he was Kira. So… I spent a good portion of my night being chained to this guy and having some blonde girl gush over me… It was weird but fun at the same time. Anyway, I did a successful enough job that he considered our contract fulfilled… And as payment I received some cash from the group and they said that they would contact me again if they needed a role filled. After finishing the job, I decided to go home for the night since it was kind of late, I could tell Rias and the others how the job went when I saw them again.

Getting back to my house was pretty easy given the fact I could now fly… Yeah it would be difficult to suppress the urge to fly everywhere but if I could keep myself from climbing every single building I saw when I first started to learn parkour I could do this. When I got back to my place I slowly lowered myself to the ground and went inside. Locking everything up I grabbed a late dinner of ramen noodles and some shredded chicken and went to bed. However, the moment my head hit the pillow my mind started to race with some strange images, ones of fire and death, ancient battles, like really ancient like things from the time of the Roman empire, and beyond, I saw men and women all wielding the same sacred gear I had fused into my arm, they were leading armies or fighting some unseen foe that kept just out of sight. However, none of it compared to the final thing I saw, a giant fire-breathing red dragon surrounded by flames. The dragon seemed to be saying something but I couldn't tell what it was and every time I tried to get closer to hear what the dragon was saying the flames flared up and kept us apart until finally I was consumed by the fire.

Waking up in a cold sweat I panted heavily and looked around, quickly I summoned my sacred gear and looked down at it with a confused stare. "What are you?" Slowly rubbing my face, I dismissed the gauntlet and took a quick shower, before changing into my everyday clothes. Grabbing the things, I would need for the day, I walked out the door. Now I knew I should head back and see Rias but to be honest the dream had me shaken up so I needed to go and clear my head for a bit and I decided the best place to do that was the park, the fresh air and sunshine would do me good. Once I got to the park I looked around and found a nice park bench to relax on, taking a seat, I stretched out and sighed contently. "Good thing it's the weekend." I said to myself.

Now this was something I could really enjoy, slowly I closed my eyes and let the warm late afternoon sunshine wash over me and slowly I started to slip fall asleep, but life had other plans, because right as I was at the point of drifting off when I heard a rather loud thud. Opening my eyes, I saw a pair of perfectly white panties up in the air, quickly looking elsewhere I saw that the panties were on a young girl with blonde hair, it looked like she was dressed as a nun. Seriously a nun here in Japan? And her outfit doesn't look like the standard habit back in America…Maybe Japan changed a few things… No that doesn't make sense… The standard uniform would be the same everywhere… You know what I'm just going to ignore this. Standing to my feet I made my way over to the girl.

"Hey are you alright?" Walking around I held out my hand to the girl who took it with a grateful smile.

"Ah yes thank you very much."

Looking on the ground I saw a white piece of cloth, picking up I handed it to her. "Are you sure you're okay? That was a nasty fall. Oh, here is your headdress."

Smiling brightly, she took it and quickly placed it on her head. "Thank you so much."

"It's no problem." Looking down a saw suitcase was on the ground with its contents spilled out. "Here let me help you pick up your things."

"Oh, no you have troubled yourself enough I can do it." Reaching down I picked up some of her clothes but I accidentally grabbed a pair of her panties.

"AH WAH!" Turning beet red, she snatched the underwear from my hand and hid it away. Clearing her throat, she smiled sheepishly. "Sorry about that."

"No, it's alright, plus I have two sisters, nothing to be embarrassed about, so… Are you traveling somewhere?" Stupid she has a suitcase so what do you up inner voice in my head.

"Yes sort of, I've been appointed to the church here in town, but I got lost on my way." She said putting the rest of her things away. "I tried to ask for directions but I don't speak the language that well so people have a hard time understanding me."

"Trust me I understand completely when I first got here I was the same way." Smiling I looked around. "Listen if you're looking for the church I think I know where it is I can show if you like."

Quickly grabbing my hands with her cross in it, the girl had a star struck look in her eyes and smiled. "For real!? The lord really does point the way."

The instant the cross touched my hand I felt every cell in my body was doused with gasoline and then set on fire with a match, my brain felt like it was lit up with over fifty thousand volts of electricity, quickly pulling my hand away shuddered in pain.

"What's wrong?" She asked out of concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lied through my teeth… Holy crap that hurt! It was like getting hit with a taser and being tossed into a bonfire at the same time. "You got a strong grip there." I said with a chuckle rubbing the back of my head. "Now come, don't want to be late for mass or something." Grabbing the girl's suitcase, we began to walk through the park but we stopped half way through at the sound of a crying kid. Looking around we saw a small boy with a cut on his leg, he must have tripped while running. "Poor kid."

Lifting her eyes up in concern the girl ran over to the little boy. "Are you okay?" She asked but all the kid could do was keep crying.

"A big boy like you shouldn't be crying over small things like this." Lifting her hands up I thought for sure she was going to pray or something, which wouldn't do much good so I moved over to see if I could help him stand but instead the strangest thing happened. A glowing green light appeared between her hands, placing the light over the cut the small wound closed on its own leaving no scar or trace it was there. Blinking I opened my mouth then closed it again shock before opening it again. "That's…" I couldn't believe it how did that just happen…. Yep I think this is one of the few times I was found speechless.

"There you go you should be fine now." She smiled brightly as the kid looked down at his knee in awe.

"Yoshi where have you been!?" A woman yelled running straight up to the kid, must be his mother… and she named her kid Yoshi…That poor kid now he is doomed to forever be ridden on by a fat Italian plumber dressed in red. That or he would end up becoming a great karate master with a pet rat and then he would be killed by his former best friend, leaving said rat to teach four turtles to become ninjas… And I need to stop reading so many comics.

"Mom, that nice lady over there she healed my scraped knee." He said with excitement. Ah that's sweet.

"It looked like he fell so I helped him." The girl said with a smile.

"You shouldn't talk to such strange people." The woman chastised her son but was giving the blonde a nasty look which was totally un-called for growling in frustration I started to chase after the woman. "Wait a second lady she just helped your kid! Get back here I will teach you some manners!"

"No, it's fine." The small nun sighed as she grabbed my arm. Glaring at the woman as she left I shook my head and turned to look at the blonde. "Did you understand what she said."

Shaking her head, the small nun sighed. "No, I didn't but I know…those eyes." Looking down she clutched her cross tightly. "I've seen them before."

"Thank you!" The kid yelled as he was dragged away by his mother.

"That kid just thanked you." I smiled as the blonde girl looked a little better. "Kids they know what's up, it's what makes them smarter than adults in some ways."

"I'm sorry if I caused you some trouble." She stuck her tongue out at me in a playful manner.

"No, it's fine but what that lady said was just rude after you helped her son and all." I rolled my eyes at the thought of that old woman. "Seriously she's a bitch."

"Being disliked by others…I am used to it." The blonde sighed as her playfulness vanished.

Must change subject…Get her smiling again, because to be honest she looked like a puppy that just got kicked. "So, um…hey what was that light thing you just did?"

Perking up at that she smiled. "It was my power of healing, it's an amazing gift granted to by God."

'If you want to blame anyone for this blame God he did this to you.'Yuuma's voice rang out in my mind Shaking my head in disbelief I looked down at my left hand wondering if what this girl possessed a sacred gear like me. "Questions for later." Mumbling I rubbed my face before smiling at the nun. "Come on I will show you to the church."

"Thank you again so much, please take good care of me." The girl bowed before we went on our way, after twenty minutes we found the church while the girl was pleased.

"Well looks like we found it, but I really should get going now, I have to meet up with some friends." Setting her suitcase down I tried turn to leave but the nun grabbed my arm. Dang she has a strong grip.

"Wait please! You've taken me so far you should let me repay you in kind, please come in and have some tea."

"I would love to but I have to meet these guys." I smiled at her. "Maybe later."

"But if that is the case…."

"Hey who knows maybe I will see you in town sometime, so just in case we see each other again my name is Magnus Maverick, and you are?" Grinning I turned my head staring down at her.

"I'm Asia Argento but call me Asia" She smiled happily at me.

"Well then Sister Asia I hope I run into you again." With a wave, I smiled and started to walk away.

"I hope to see you again one day Magnus!" She shouted waving goodbye.

* * *

"You can't ever go near the church again, to devils like us the church is enemy territory." Rias scolded me. Sighing I nod my head listening to the rant knowing it was best to shut up and take it instead of trying to argue my point.

"Magnus stepping inside a church would become a major incident on both sides between the angels, devils and it wouldn't be strange if a spear of light just appeared and struck you down."

"For real? Despite the fact it looked like it was abandoned?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "Just stepping inside of a church would cause that much of a problem? You have to be joking."

"This isn't a joke, and don't try to form any kind of relationship with anyone from the church, because the church has exorcists who are among our long list of enemies. They have been blessed by God, so they have enough power to destroy us." Crossing her arms, the red head glared at me.

"A devil that has been exorcised has no hope of returning. This is really important got it?" She shouted.

Sighing I nod my head knowing she was only mad because she was worried about me. "Got it."

"Listen I'm sorry I am just a little on edge, just be careful okay?" Brushing some of her hair away from her face.

Nodding I rub the back of my head and sigh. Sorry Asia looks like I won't be able to keep my promise… Wait no sorry Rias but I will keep my promise if I run into her out in town then I will hang out with her. That's one thing you can't change about me, I keep my promises.

"Ah are you done scolding him now?" Akeno asked cheerfully appearing out of nowhere making me jump out of my skin.

"What is it Akeno?" Rias asked slightly annoyed.

"The Arch-Duke contacted us." Akeno's face became very serious at that moment.

"The Arch-Duke? What does the Duke want?"

"A stray devil has been causing trouble, we have been ordered to take it out."

"Gather everyone we need to get a move on." Rias commanded, nodding her head Akeno walked off, leaving me alone with Rias.

"So… what is a stray devil?" I asked as together we left the club house, soon the others found their way to us and we left to find a stray.

"Stray devils were devil servants that once had masters but killed or escaped to live their own lives per their desires. Any strays that are found must be destroyed right away that is the law of the devils." Rias explained as we made our way to the other side of town, by the time we finally tracked it down it was night already. Turns out the stray devil was living in a large abandoned house. "The stray has been luring humans inside and eating them, our job is to destroy it."

"These monsters are pure evil, they care for nothing but their own selfish desires and that always ends in ugliness." Kiba said as he buckled a sword belt onto his waist.

Looking up at the building I felt my body go tense while the bottom of my stomach felt like it dropped out, turning to the others I saw each of their faces were like stone, hard and unmoving.

"The stench of blood..." Koneko covered her nose in disgust.

Sniffing the air, I almost wanted to vomit, the air around this place smelt like copper with a mix of rotting flesh that was left out in the sun. Swallowing the bile in my mouth I tried to keep my mind focused on something else other than the fact people have died here. Walking into the building I started to look around along with the others, though to be honest I have no idea what a stray devil looks like so I am not sure what to look for. Were we looking for Hannibal Lector only with horns or something?

"Magnus." Rias said getting my attention.

"Uh Yes Miss President?" I said using her official title for some reason.

"Are you familiar of the game of chess?" She asked without turning around.

"Yes, I am I used to play with my grandfather." I said remembering when my old grandfather taught me how to play the game.

"As the master, I'm the king, my empress the queen, my clavier the knight, my tank the rook, my clergy man the bishop and my foot solider the pawn. Devils with titles of nobility grant the characteristics of these pieces to one of their servants." Rias explained.

"Sounds interesting." I mutter to myself. I have to wonder do angels and fallen angels do the same thing?

"We have a special name for them, we call them our evil pieces." Moving around I saw the others had formed a small circle around me.

"Tonight, I want you to watch and learn, since we don't know what your sacred gear can do yet it's best you just stay with me on the side lines, pay close attention to my devils as they do battle here tonight." Rias commanded.

"Oh okay." Running my fingers through my hair I couldn't help but shake…I had a very bad feeling about this.

"It's here." Koneko said with a small frown.

"Now what could that foul, fickle smell be? Mm I also smell something delicious, I wonder if it tastes sweet." The voice of the rogue devil bounced around and echoed throughout the house, leaving no clue as to where it really was. Finally stepped out of the shadows was a very voluptuous woman with very large breasts.

"Viser you wretch, you betrayed your master and ran away to fulfill your own lustful wants and desires that have consumed you. Your sins are worth of a thousand hells in the name of Marquee of Gremory be gone or meet your death!" Pointing her finger at the woman I raised an eyebrow wondering if she practiced this speech before hand.

Leaning forward Viser glared at Rias. "Oh, shut you little slut, you have always had it out for me, your just jealous because your breasts will never be as luscious as these." Groping herself Viser seemed to be lost in her own little world. Okay that is disgusting.

"This is your last warning, go back to your master now." Rias commanded.

"I can't believe this is a stray devil she seems kind of normal…well yeah she is crazy I mean seriously Rias being jealous of her? Please Rias is a solid ten this girl is a five at the most." I mutter crossing my arms. Turning to look at me with a slight blush on her face the red head hushed me and turned back to face the stray. Snarling Viser stepped forward and I saw that her front leg looked like a giant fucking hand with long nails. Freaking out I summoned my sacred gear standing at the ready, I don't know if I could do anything against this thing but hey… Better to be safe than sorry.

"See what I mean? It always ends in ugliness. I wasn't joking." Kiba said as his hand rested on the hilt of his sword. From the top Viser still looked like a normal girl but her lower half was what freaked me out, she had two large hands with long red nails from her front legs while the back was more like a lion she even had a snake head for a tail.

Laughing as she still fondled her self I noticed that a pentagram symbol around her tits. "What the hell…" Laughing even more the stray devil shot out energy from her breasts. Rias wrapped her arm around my neck and pulled me down to avoid the blasts, looking up at where they landed I blanched as the walls started to melt.

"I think I'm going to be sick…" I said fighting the urge not to puke.

"Please be careful." Rias said staring down at me before getting up. "Kiba!" Rias commanded and without a word the prince of Kuou academy grabbed his sword and vanished from sight.

"He just vanished!?" I shouted jumping to my feet.

"He didn't, Kiba is just moving fast." Rias said as she stood to her feet. "In this game, he is my knight, his attribute is speed." She explained to me with a confident smirk. "And his ultimate attack weapon: the sword."

Appearing in front of Viser Kiba quickly drew his blade and cut off the stray's front hand like legs clean off. Screaming in pain I noticed Koneko walked straight up to the stray devil and stood there without moving. "Koneko look out!"

Snarling in pain Viser's face became more like a monster with long sharp teeth and pointed ears. Howling the middle of the stray's stomach opened open revealing a large second mouth with jagged teeth, thrusting herself forward I watched in horror as the giant crotch mouth ate Koneko.

"It's alright." Rias smirked. Where the giant mouth was, you could seem, the body shaking and rumbling open until it was forced open from the inside, standing in the body Koneko was covered in smile with some of her clothes torn. "Wow…" I said in amazement.

"In this game, she is my rook, her attribute is an immense strength and defensive power." Chuckling Rias shook her head. "That won't even put a scratch on her."

"See you on the flip side." Turning around Koneko punched the stray sending the monster flying away from her. Viser crashed landed into a pillar that was in the room. "Mental note to self don't ever piss her off… Also get her to be my bodyguard." I grinned to myself.

"Akeno."

"Oh, is it my turn? How exciting I so love this game." Akeno smiled brightly and started giggling as she walked to the stray. Snarling Viser looked over to one of the limbs that was cut off she used her magic to send it after Rias.

"Look out!" Rushing forward I push Rias out of the way protectively as I slammed my sacred gear into the limb destroying it. Looking up a little surprised that she was caught off guard Rias. "Thanks Magnus."

"Hey no problem." I said rubbing the back of my head. "You saved my life, I save yours." Holding my hand out I helped Rias stand to her feet, once she was back up the red head walked forward. "Akeno finish her off now."

"I have got news for you, you're not the only the one that likes to play rough around here." Akeno smiled creepily. "Let's you and I have some fun." Lifting her hands up I saw electricity dance between her fingers.

"Akeno is my queen, her attributes are a perfect mix of all the other pieces, she is simply unbeatable." Rias smiled shaking her head.

"Tough girl not ready to give up yet? Goodie I get to play some more!" Lifting her hands up I saw lighting fly up and into the stray devil which screamed in pain.

"Her weapon is a dark magical power that's not all…"

Blushing slightly Akeno touched her face feeling slightly turned on. "This violence is making me so hot." She said licking her lips.

"She really is into S&M." Rias smirked as Akeno blasted Viser with another lightning bolt. "This is good for you as it is for me!" She moaned loudly.

"You mean she gets off on this?" I asked not believing that such a sweet girl like Akeno would be into something like causing pain… Okay I think my brain has taken all it could for the day.

"Akeno I think she has had enough." Rias commanded.

Ceasing her attack Akeno sighed in displeasure. "Awe over already? I was just starting to enjoy myself." She said her face flushed in pleasure.

Walking forward Rias stood before the stray and raised an eyebrow. "Have any last words before we finish this?"

"Go to hell." Viser snarled.

Kind of ironic choice of last words since we're devils and all.

"Alright how about we get this over with." With a smile, Rias spread her hands out and a giant red pentagram appeared before her. "Game over." A black and red energy shot out from the pentagram and incased the stray devil, the black energy exploded leaving no trace of the devil that we were just fighting. Looking on with amazement I couldn't believe what just happened. "Were done here."

"Come on let's go home." Rias said with a smile. "Sounds good to me." The rest of answered at the same time. As we started to leave I started to think over what happened when I realized something, something Rias hadn't mention to me.

"Wait hold on, what am I?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Huh?" Rias turned to look me.

"What chess piece, I would just like to know where I fit in, I just want to be able to pull my own weight. Tell me am I a knight like Kiba? Or a rook like Koneko? Or even a bishop?" To honest I was kind hopping I was a knight, I always liked the idea of being super-fast… Though being able to bench press cars would be cool to.

"You're a pawn." Rias smirked slightly at my expression before turning around.

"A pawn? Seriously?" Sighing I shook my head. "Oh well… So… We done for the night?" I asked looking around.

"Yep, your free to go home now." Rias said dismissing me.

"Cool." Summoning my wings and jumped into the air with a grin. "See you guys at school!" Taking off into the night sky I flew straight for home.

"So, that is how he got to his summoning last night." Rias said rubbing her chin with a smile, while the others laughed.


	4. My new friend is kidnapped!

**Wow, quicker than I thought here is the next chapter guys I hope you all like it, now I do have work tomorrow but on Sunday I should be free to update even more so. Now first I want to thank those who faved and followed me and this story it means a lot so thank you guys, and thank you everyone that reviewed. Now onto reading those reviews. Blank Core Devil, look up Christmas time in hell it is a funny song. As to the flying thing it is more of a reference to Magnus being a dragon itself. Also the pawn piece is more powerful then you think, but you will see and if you rebelled something bad could happen 0-0. Ace I'm glad you like Magnus and yeah a nice change of pace, don't get me wrong I like Issei but his perverted nature can get on my nerves. As for the ORC going to America or having the rating game there... Well it won't happen but Magnus will bring it up I promise. Emiliano733 I am glad you liked the last chapter and Magnus, also Raynare's ass beating will be legen... Wait for it... Dary! Legendary! (Yes I watch how i met your mother and I think it's funny.) Also your story sounds interesting. Anyway I hope to see you guys in the next chapter.**

* * *

The next week went by in a flash and every day was typically the same thing, I would go to school, after class I would pass out fliers for a little while for Rias then go do a summoning contact if I got a request, which didn't happen to often, if I didn't than I would come back home do homework, or work out, (hey staying in shape is important) or plan some pranks and go to bed then my day would start all over again. However, one night I decided to figure out my sacred gear and then test the whole magic thing… Sitting cross legged in my room I stared at my sacred gear.

"Okay… sacred gear… What can you do?" I asked staring at the red gauntlet. "Umm… Armor up? Power on... It's morphing time? Seriously? Nothing?" Sighing I shook my head and tapped the gem. "Come on you mean to tell me you're just a piece of armor? I got murdered for this?" Dismissing the sacred gear, I decided to focus on the magic, if I remembered any book I ever read that involved magic the only thing that they all had in common was belief, magic words really didn't matter… Well in some media it did but I rather focus on the belief thing, that seemed easier than anything else.

Taking a deep breath and closing my eyes, I decided the very first spell I should try was fire… Because of fireball duh. Breathing in and out I focused my breathing and tried to remember my first experience with fire, but nothing really came to mind expect for the fire from that dream… The one with the dragon, yeah it was painful but it was perhaps my most vivid memory of fire. Lifting my hand, I summoned whatever will power I had to try to make that fire come to life within my hand.

Slowly I opened my eyes and stared in shock… It was fire… real true fire, burning brightly in my hand. "Sweet merciful Mary… I did it…" I said with a grin on my face. Taking a deep breath, I tried to get a feel for the magical flame. It was warm, but not uncomfortably so. However, the magic or mana or whatever it felt different from the magic that I sensed Akeno doing, whenever magic was done at the club house I could feel like a tiny shiver of electricity was going down my spine. This was completely different. Instead it felt like it was coming straight from my gut, like I had a fire burning deep inside of me and of me and it was released into my hand.

"This is crazy… "Taking a deep breath I shook my head. "Okay…I will need to talk to Akeno or Rias about this later…" Shaking my head I took a deep breath released my will and the fire went out. You know it's funny but I was worried that for a moment that summoning fire or using magic would be draining I guess I'm tougher then I-Hey why is the world spinning?

* * *

The following morning was a pain in the ass, it felt like my brain was trying to crawl its way out of my skull. Which made school unbearable so after lunch I headed to the nurse's hopping to sleep my headache off. The sleep was extremely peaceful and when I woke up the headache was gone… However, the headache was soon replaced by panic. Rias Gremory, the most beautiful girl in school, and my devil master was asleep wrapped around me, completely naked. "Okay either I am really lucky…or screwed…" I whispered to myself staring directly at Rias's breasts, now I am not a pervert but I mean come on what teenage guy wouldn't want to grab a pair of naked breasts that were right in front of them. However, I knew better… And why are my fingers flexing like I'm getting ready to grab a stress ball? Slowly my hand moved to touch her breasts but stopped the moment I saw her waking up. Moving my hand back quickly I looked around trying to look innocent but I am guessing that didn't work as Rias just smiled knowingly at me.

"Oh, Magnus good afternoon."

"Um Hi…Rias… I mean President." I said turning beat red in embarrassment. "So, um…. why are you…naked and asleep with me?"

"I just wanted to take a nap and saw you were in here and decided to join you." She yawned stretching her arms up, raising my eyebrows up in shock I fell off the bed my nose bleeding.

"Magnus! Are you alright? Did it really bother you?" She asked with a pouty look on her face.

Still blushing I shook my head cleaning my nose quickly. "No not at all just in fact it was perhaps the most peaceful sleep I have had in a while." Rubbing the back of my head I looked around the room to make sure we were alone. "Just your completely naked is all." I mutter. "And I don't want to get sued for sexual harassment."

"I just can't sleep unless I'm completely nude, and then I need a stuffed animal or a body pillow to make it just right. Plus, it's only sexual harassment if one or both parties find it uncomfortable and given how it looked like you were going to grope me I would say you enjoyed it." Rias smirked playfully at me. "And I don't mind."

So, I'm just a body pillow huh? Shrugging I just let it go I don't really mind I mean she is beautiful and to be honest this kind of stuff doesn't happen every day, wait where did that even come from? Again, stupid hormones, let me have control! Pulling myself from my thoughts I tried to look around but my eyes kept on finding their way to Rias's chest.

Seeing where I was staring Rias looked at me in mock shock. "Magnus, are you staring at my chest?"

"Well in my defense they were staring at me first." I said grinning nervously.

Laughing Rias leaned forward seductively barely covering her chest. "Do you like looking at my chest Magnus? She purred.

Blushing brightly, I nod my head losing my ability to talk. Stupid hormones let me have control damn it!

"Would you like to touch my chest?" She asked leaning in even closer her lips just a little way from my mine.

"Y-yes…" I gulped… Let me have control! I need a cold shower….. I need an adult... Or something!

Gently touching my shoulder, she leaned up whispering into my ear. "Will you do what I say no matter what?"

"O-Of course. "My sense and rationality were fighting to get out but my hormones had them chained up in a locked cell.

"Then…I…. need…. you….to…. get…another... contract." Standing up Rias quickly dressed and winked at me. "I will see you at the club room then Magnus." After that she left me all alone in the nurse's office. Sighing I rubbed my face trying to figure out what the hell just happened, Rias offered me a chance to grope her? Why would she do that and why the hell did I agree to it? Stupid teenage hormones, leaning back on the bed I closed my eyes. "I'm not waking up again until the world makes sense…"

* * *

Getting up slowly I stretched out and looked around confused. "Where am I?" Smacking my lips, I waited for half a second as my brain rebooted. "Oh, nurse's office, right." Shaking my head, I pulled out my phone and saw school was already over. "Might as well go to the club house." Standing to my feet I stretched out again and climbed out of the bed and walked out the doors of the school. "I still can't believe I slept for so long."

However, as I was walking I was stopped by Kiba who came running up to me with a relieved smile. "Hey Magnus, there you are, we've been looking all over for you, where were you? Rias needs you back at the clubhouse right away." The blonde asked with a questioning stare.

"I was asleep in the nurse's office dude." I said staring at him as we both walked. "I didn't realize I asleep for so long. Sorry to worry you guys."

"It's fine man, now come on let's go."

Nodding the two of us headed for the clubhouse and when we got there, Rias was sitting there looking a little out of sorts, while Akeno was gently tapping her foot, the only one that looked more or less normal was Koneko but she wasn't eating any junk food. Were they all that worried about me? That's sweet.

"Good news everyone I found him." Kiba announced which caught everyone's attention.

"Magnus, you had us worried. Where were you?" Rias asked using her 'I'm the boss' voice.

"Right where you left me a few hours ago, I was asleep in the nurse's office." I said with a raised eyebrow. "Did anyone seriously not check there?"

Everyone just looked at each other kind of sheepishly before shaking their heads which caused me to sigh.

Clearing her throat Rias stared at me. "Regardless you had us worried, you as a whole have attracted the attention of two fallen angels, now give me your phone."

Raising an eyebrow, I reached into pocket and pulled my cell and handed it over to Rias who for a few minutes began to type something into my phone before handing it back. "So… What did you do?"

"There I put all our numbers in it, if you run into something you contact us right away, got it?" Rias said still using her boss voice.

"Yes ma'am." I saluted slightly which caused her to snort while the others just shook their heads.

"Good, now I need you to do something. Koneko is doubled booked on requests, will you help her out?" Rias asked folding her hands together.

Shrugging I smiled. "Yeah sure, unless I got any requests?" However, Rias shook her head no and that was kind of sad, but eh that's life. "Then I guess my answer is yes."

"I'm sorry." Koneko said bowing slightly at me.

Smiling I walked over to her and ruffled her hair which annoyed the smaller girl. "Don't worry about it Koneko, we're friends." Waving to the group I walked out the door. Since it was still light out I walked to the summoners house, I mean I could fly but then again I really doubt Rias wants to read the paper and find my ass on the front page, however soon enough the day gave way to night leaving me to walk alone in the moonlight, getting to the house I had to admit it looked like a nice place. The house was large with a nice gate, opening it up I headed straight toward the house and saw the door was open…okay that is a sure sign that something is wrong. Pulling out my phone I call Rias but didn't get an answer, sighing I left a message letting her know something is weird here and something could be up.

As I walked into the house I almost gagged at the smell, it was the same smell that was all over the place where we faced the stray devil. It was blood. Summoning my sacred gear despite the fact I didn't know what it could do, it still could come in handy. Slowly creeping toward the only room that was filled with light the moment I did I regretted it. The room was completely trashed the furniture was over turned or outright destroyed, the worst part was the body of an old woman who was chopped to pieces, gagging I turned around only to find an even worse sight. In front of me pinned to the wall was an old man who had been crucified upside down with his stomach cut open his lower intestine was all over the floor.

Falling onto my knees I threw up the contents of my stomach, coughing I shakily stood to my feet when my head felt like it was on fire. "Fuck what is wrong with me?" Yeah, I have seen the worst thing ever seen but

"Punish the wicked words to live by. Yes, wise advice to heed from a holy man." Turning to look at the voice I saw a silver-haired man letting his tongue hang outside of his mouth. Standing to his feet I got a better look at him, he was wearing a white priest outfit with a gold cross hanging from his neck while he wore a black long coat with gold lining.

"You just walked into the wrong house my friend." Bowing to me the mad man grinned. "Freed Sellzen here at your service, and you must be the scared little pussy whose devil ass this holy priest is going to exorcise." Dancing in place the mad priest smirked.

"A priest!?" I started to back up…. Yeah, I better bolt there is no way I could take on this guy, not yet at least.

"Yep I work for a certain devil purging organization you may have heard of." He purred out, staring at me with a hungry look in his eyes.

"If you're a priest then why did you kill these people!?" I snarled digging my fingers into the palms of my hands.

"Summoning you was proof they were done being human." Turning to look at the dead bodies he shrugged. "End of the lines sinners, so I had to chop them up into little bitty pieces. Except the old guy that was just for fun."

"You're a sick bastard!" Glaring at this monster I felt something snap inside me, I don't care if this guy is a priest.

"Putting down degenerate devils and the lost souls that cry out to them is my job." Reaching into his jacket Freed pulled out a large pistol and what looked like the hilt of a sword. "And no one is better at then me." He said as a blade of pure light sprung from the hilt.

"Holy shit a lightsaber!" I want one… I will take this thing from him I swear if's its the last thing I do, that lightsaber will be mine.

Grinning Freed pointed the sword at me."Close it is a holy sword of light and the first thing I'm going to do is cute out your evil heart." Taking aim at me with his gun his face twisted into a manic grin. "Then with my righteous gun I will blow a hole in your wicked demon face." He laughed. "How does that sound devil!" Leaping forward Freed swiped his sword at me, jumping back I avoided the slash only to see his gun facing me, acting quickly I tried to get out of his line of sight but the mad priest's bullet struck my shoulder.

"GRAH!" Gripping my shoulder, it felt like my entire body was burning.

"How do you like my bullets? They have been blessed by an exorcist I hope they taste good scum bag!"

"Damn you!" Rolling over I glared at the priest.

"Ohh is the devil angry? Perhaps it is time for me to send you back to the abyss from whence you came!"

"Bastard!" Pushing past the pain I jumped to my feet and punched the mad priest in the nut sack. Dropping to his feet the madman grabbed his crotch his eyes bulging out of his head. "The fuck is wrong with you!? Why would hit someone in the balls!?"

"It's not the worst thing I could have done to you!" Gritting my teeth as I gripped my shoulder in pain as I kicked Freed's face knocking him away from me. Knowing I wouldn't last against someone like Freed I tried to run but the priest recovered faster then I gave him credit for and using his sword of light he slashed my back cutting me deeply.

"Fuck!" I shouted landing in a pile of blood.

"To slow devil scum, get a guy all worked up and try to leave him halfcocked that is no way for a lady to treat a gentleman like myself." Raising his blade, I thought it was all going to end until the sound of screaming girl made him stop. "What the hell Asia what are you doing here? Are you done creating the barrier already?"

Asia what is she doing here!? My brainscreamed as I saw the terrified face of the young nun who was shocked at this horrible sight.

"Don't… please don't do this!" She cried, turning away from me Freed shrugged. "Oh, right you're a newbie well then it's time you learned this is what the job is my dear. We dispose of unfortunate people who have been bewitched by the evil devils."

Turning to look at her partner for a moment Asia was horror struck when she saw me. "No, it can't be..."

"Asia, I…" I tried to explain, looking confused Freed turned to look at me then at Asia. "What's going on do you two know each other?"

"Magnus… why are you here?" She nervously asked fidgeting in place.

Sighing I turned away from her feeling ashamed. "I'm here because…I am a devil Asia..."

"No that can't be true."

"I didn't want to lie to you…I swear that I didn't." I turned back to look her in the eye.

"Oh heavens." She looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"Not that this isn't heartwarming but you and friend here have no business being together the fallen angels have expressly forbidden all forms of contacts with our kind and theirs have you forgotten that already?" He leaned in close to Asia.

The fallen angels? They are in league with this idiot? Wait does that mean…Yuuma? Shit this isn't good.

"Now then shall we do what we came here to do?" Freed said placing his sword near my neck. "Not that it matters but I hope you have said you're prays!" Running in front of Freed Asia blocked him from delivering the final blow.

"Asia…" I said a little awe struck, despite the fact this guy was utterly insane, and I was a devil she was still trying to save me. This girl knew nothing but kindness.

"You've got to be kidding me with this." Freed rolled his eyes.

"Please don't I beg you for mercy, forgive this man of his sins father couldn't we just let him go?" She begged trying to save my life.

"That thing isn't a man it's a devil, you made a pledge to defeat our enemies."

"I'm a guy just to clarify, got a penis and everything. Seriously your making it sound like I'm some kind of freak, like you." Grinning I grunted out in pain as Freed kicked me. Worth it.

"It doesn't matter to me what he is there is goodness in him I know it, you can't just kill him how can you actually believe the father would approve?" She pleaded, snarling Freed raised his sword. "This is bullshit!" Slashing his sword, Freed cut through her clothes causing her to scream and cover herself.

"Don't you touch her!" I tried to stand but the cut on my back was stopping me from moving around too much….Shit I need to make a move.

"Have you lost your fucking mind!? What are there maggots growing inside that stupid head of yours." Slamming his sword into the ground and placing his gun away Freed grabbed Asia by the chin and lifted her up slightly.

"Damn it I told you not to touch her!"

"Our fallen angel friends said I'm not supposed to touch you, but I don't give a damn about that now. You know what happens to naughty girls don't you!?" Slamming her into the wall the mad priest grabbed his sword and pined Asia's hands above her head with it as he folded one of her breasts and used his gun to lift her skirt. "Why shouldn't an outstanding priest do what he wants with a filthy tramp like you hehe." He pressed the barrel of his gun against her panties causing the girl to cry out in pain. "That's not so wrong, is it?"

"No please don't hurt me!" She cried out.

Standing to my feet shakily I grit my teeth in pain. Noticing me Freed rolled his eyes.

"Look boy if you want to watch this go down you must pay, nothing is free in this life don't you know that?"

"I'm not kidding around." I glared as I griped my knees trying to remain standing. Whistling Freed pulled his sword free and took a fighting stance. "Well, well think you can take me down? Then come over here and show me what you got!"

"No, you don't have to do this!" Asia cried.

"No I have to, this freak not only slaughtered innocent people here but he also just tried to rape you, I won't let anyone get away with that kind of shit!" Rushing forward I slammed my left fist into Freed's face knocking him on the ground. "Come on, there is a lot more where that came from. I didn't study Chun kuk do for nothing."

Rubbing his face Freed spat out some blood. "I will admit I'm impressed." He said standing to his feet shakily. "Let's say we go for a new world record of how many pieces of meat I can chop you into!" Jumping up I watched Freed try to chop me in half, Asia's screams echoed through my brain, I wouldn't let this maniac kill me. Crouching down I prepared to get out of the way when a bright red light appeared in the room and took the form of a pentagram.

Jumping out of the way I saw Kiba fly through the circle the knight had his sword already drawn he blocked Freed's strike. "Hey there Magnus, thought you could use a hand." He said looking back at me with a smile.

"This is gross." Akeno said as she stepped through the portal. "Talk about a nasty mess."

"An exorcist." Koneko said as apathetically as ever.

"Thanks for the save." I said thankfully. "Though way to state the obvious Koneko."

Breaking the sword lock with Kiba Freed jumped back with a look like it was Christmas morning and we were his presents. "Oh, hell yes now we got ourselves an old fashion gang bang."

"You're done here sorry to disappoint you but he is one of us." Kiba glared at the mad priest.

"Oh, I'm far from disappointed trust me. So, what's the deal he is the pitcher and you're the catcher?" He asked leaning forward running his tongue along his lips.

"For a priest that is quite the mouth you got there." Kiba muttered.

"What are you the impiety police? Get off your high horse douchebag hunting your kind is my only concern. So, stop preaching and let's get to it!" Freed shouted as he spread his arms out wide.

"Oh, this guy certainly is a piece of work." Akeno said eyeing the priest.

"And you are a hot piece of ass my dear." Freed hugged him feeling flustered. "Those eyes they are killing me! Oh, there is nothing more than I lust over then a sexy devil bitch."

"If you want it then come and get it!" A lance of black and red energy shot out toward Freed almost hitting him, appearing out of the portal was Rias who stood in front of me guarding me from the mad man. "But I really don't think you can handle it; nobody hurts my servants."

"President…Rias..." I manage to grit out through clenched teeth… Dang my back is hurting.

"Well look who finally decided to show their tits, don't you get ahead of yourself you know I just hurt him! Wait don't ignore me!" Freed shouted as Rias turned her attention to me.

Turning to face me Rias smiled softly "It'll be alright I'm here."

"He got me by surprise but I will do better I promise." I lowered my head ashamed at how this kind of turned out, leaning down Rias gently touched my face. "Look at how hurt you are."

Looking up into her eyes I could see she was hurting for me. "I am the one that is sorry Magnus. I sent you into the hands of an exorcist and I had no idea. There was a barrier in place here until a moment ago, so we didn't even realize."

Glowering Freed kicked Asia. "You were supposed to make the barrier! Bitch! Die!" He shouted as he kept on kicking her.

"You bastard!" I slowly started to stand with Rias's help, Rias glared at the mad priest. "I never forgive people who try to do harm to one of my servants nor do I forgive those who pick on the weak and I especially don't tolerate wretches like you your terrible evil has no place in this world." A red aura appeared around the red head as she spoke, building up her magical power Rias was going to strike this bastard down. "That is why I am here to purge it."

Backing up Freed for the first time felt extremely nervous. "Well shit big red over there could be a problem. I may need some back up."

Holding one of the unbroken pieces of furniture Koneko sniffed the air and turned to the to the others. "Fallen angels are here."

Laughing Freed grinned. "Just in the nick of time to." Looking up I saw that the ceiling was glowing in a purplish light. "Hope you're hungry because light spears are on the menu."

"What's the plan?" Akeno asked her fingers crackling with electricity.

"Right now, we just need to get Magnus out of here." Rias said crossing her arms. "Akeno prepare to jump." Nodding Akeno summoned the portal to allow us to escape. "Koneko make sure we have him."

"Kay." She said tossing the couch at Freed knocking him out, turning around the little girl threw me over her shoulder. "Wait no I can walk- "

"Shut it."

"We can't leave what about Asia?" I asked looking at the blonde concerned about what would happen to her. "Freed was planning on raping and killing her, we can't leave her behind."

"I'm afraid only members of my household can make the jump with this magic circle." Rias explained. "I'm sorry but it wouldn't work."

"NO…we can't leave her here they'll kill her!" Struggling to get out of Koneko's girl I flailed around but to avail. "Damn it let me go! She need's our help! Asia!"

"Please go on without me I'll see you soon, trust me I will." She said with tears in her eyes, with that we vanished without a trace.

* * *

In the club house bathroom both Rias and I were naked my back was to her as her hands roamed over my wounds healing them. So, this is how she healed me…

"All set." She said her fingers tracing the long line the holy sword left on my back.

Shivering I turned my head at her and smiled. "Thanks a lot." Leaving the room I placed on only my boxers and pants as Akeno started to wrap my chest in some bandages when I sat down. When I left the room, Rias decided to shower as we talked.

"You'll need to relax at least until you get your full strength back." Rias told me using her boss voice again. "The light that stray exorcist used on you was strong, but luckily we showed up when we did."

"A stray exorcist is like a stray devil, right? They aren't with the church officially." I concluded with a frown.

"That's right, a ton of them got the boot from the church and for lack of options many became servants of fallen angels." Kiba explained. That's weird I have to wonder what they did.

"What really? That doesn't explain Asia though, she doesn't seem the type." I said looking at the blonde, sighing Kiba lowered his head.

"We aren't saying anything." Rias said as she walked out of the shower with a towel around her body. "Other than you're a devil and for whatever reason she is the servant of a fallen one, and those are the facts Magnus."

Sighing I nodded my head knowing it was better not to argue with her, with that I could leave but only under guard with Kiba following me, heading home for the night I shook my head trying to get my mind off what would happen to Asia, each vison that came to mind was worse than the next, so yeah, I'm not getting any sleep, that's for damn sure. The next morning, I tried to focus on anything but Asia and how I failed to save her but every time I looked around I just couldn't stay in my house. Leaving I went to the park and started to walk around hoping that I could get my mind off the small blond nun, but no matter what I did I saw Asia's face. I had to save her, somehow but I had no clue what to do, I mean was useless against Freed, I still had no idea what to do about my magic since the first I used it, the power knocked me flat out, and my sacred gear was useless expect for acting as armor.

"Magnus?"

"Great now I am even hearing her voi- "Stopping in my tracks I turned around to see her staring at me. "Asia!?" In shock, I ran up and hugged the smaller girl who eeped in shock but soon hugged me back. "Thank goodness your alive!" I cried hugging her tighter. "I was so worried about you…I thought they had killed you."

 **Wow kid I didn't think you would be that emotional.**

"Huh? Who said that?" I asked looking around confused. "And I'm allowed to be emotional strange voice I thought someone was killed because they tried to protect me."

"Um Magnus I didn't say anything." Asia raised an eyebrow staring at me. "And what voice?"

"Yeah... Never mind, sorry…. listen let's get out of here." Looking around I saw a small fast food place and decided that would be the best it was crowed and we could hide there. Grabbing her hand, I pulled the both of into the restaurant, finding a free table we both sat down. Sighing in relief I looked around nervously until I heard Asia's stomach grumble.

Chuckling I shook my head. "Oh, I guess it is lunch time…Hey I will get us some food." Standing to my feet I ordered some food and brought it back to our table, unwrapping my burger I was about to eat when I saw Asia looking down at her burger very confused. That's weird… Had she never seen a burger before.

"Um can I get some silverware?" She asked looking around…. Okay yeah, she has never seen a burger before.

"Sure, but that isn't how you eat a hamburger Asia." I smiled at her. "You just grab it and eat it with your hands, like a sandwich." Grinning I took a big bite out of mine and motioned for her to do the same.

"Oh, if that is how your supposed to it then here it goes." She said taking a small bite out of her burger. "Oh, my it's so yummy." She said sounding surprised.

Laughing I shook my head until I realized something. "Hey Asia, why were you at the park? Don't get me wrong I'm glad you are alright, seriously I am but I thought for sure the fallen angels would have done something bad to you. So shouldn't you be in hiding or something?"

"Oh well…. I wasn't really in trouble with them and well the weather was perfect and I thought it might be nice to get out and enjoy the day, but then I saw you there and my day got even better so yay." She said nervously. Raising an eyebrow, I decided to let it go for now but I best be ready for anything, I pulled out my phone and sent a quick group text to Rias and the others.

"You know what since your free why don't we hang out together." I said with a smile.

"Yeah sure." She said happily. Nodding we both finished our food and went around town we went to the arcade and played some games, I even won her a small mouse from the claw machine. After the arcade, we back to the park and walked around. To honest this was pretty nice, I hadn't had a hangout day with someone in a while.

"You know I can't remember the last time I had this much fun." She smiled squeezing the mouse toy.

"Oh yeah? Well I'm glad I had a pretty good time to time." Smiling I placed an arm around her shoulder to playfully hug her, when I flinched in pain touching my shoulder blade I shook my head. "Ouch that hurt…"

"It's your wound from the other day." She said gently touching my shoulder which caused me to flinch again… Damn it I swear I am so getting that freak Freed back for all of this, I will break his dick if need be.

"Yeah it still hurts but nothing I can't handle." Shaking her head Asia led us both away to somewhere more private, taking us both to this large water fountain she used her powers to heal my wound. As she was healing the wound I couldn't help but notice how pretty her green eyes really were… And why did my brain go there?

"Is that good?" She asked staring up at me.

"Um yeah actually." Rolling my left arm around I couldn't believe that I had full range of motion again. "It feels even better then it normally does. Thank you so much Asia." I said with a smile.

Smiling back at me we both sat down on and she went to explain about her childhood how she was abandoned by her parents and was raised by the church. Then when she was eight she somehow healed a small puppy that was on the verge of dying and the people declared she was a saint, until one day she had healed a devil that had crashed landed outside of the church. Being declared a heretic for healing a devil she was cast out of the church. Okay that is bullshit, complete bullshit, and I told her just as much. "I am sorry that happened to you and let me guess after that, you joined the fallen angels?" I concluded.

Nodding Asia looked up at the sky. "Yes, but I never forgot who I am, I say my prayers every night and I try to live a good life. They're awful they do such horrible evil things and all in the name of God. The suffering it must stop; this must be a test of my faith but if I can overcome these trials someday I know my hopes and dreams will come true. That is what I believe anyway."

"What are you dreams?" I asked looking at her with a turned head.

Gently squeezing the mouse toy, she looked down. "To make lots of lifelong friends. To get to know them and do cool things. To be able to have fun together and care for each other. It's kind of silly to be honest I would be happy to have any friends at all."

Sighing I stood to my feet and walked closer to the fountain. "Is something wrong?" She asked.

"Yeah something is wrong, saying you don't have any friends, you do. I am your friend and I don't give a damn what anyone else thinks. I care about you Asia and I will do whatever I can to help protect you."

Asia looked shocked but hid her face. "We can't, we can't I care about you to but it's forbidden and I don't want to cause you any trouble."

"Screw that we are friends and nothing is going to change that." Walking over to her I gently grab her hand and smile.

"Really? She asked with a small blush on her face. "Thank you, Magnus."

"Isn't that so sweet?"

Freezing in place I slowly turned around, I knew that voice and it couldn't be true but it was. Standing in the middle of the fountain on top of the water was Yuuma, crossing her arms across her chest she smiled at the both of us. "Black winged chicken bitch."

"Lady Raynare." Asia gasped in shock, looking back to Asia I was confused before I realized that Raynare was Yuuma's real name.

"So, the rumors about your downward spiral into the wickedness into devils is true, and I had such high hopes for you. Don't even try to run Asia." The fallen angel glared at the small nun.

"Be gone I want no part in the evil you and the other angels are up to." Asia said with such conviction that it shocked me. "I ran away I am sorry I couldn't stand to be around them anymore." She said looking up at me.

Smiling at the blond I pushed her behind me."I figured you did, you're so no need to apologize to me, I'm glad you ran you're too good for them. You shouldn't have to be around those no-good trashes anyway." Turning back to Raynare I kept my eyes on her but I wasn't sure what to do.

"You know Magnus we could finish what we started." Raynare said as she summoned a spear of light.

Glaring at her I summoned my sacred gear. "No thanks I rather like my stomach where it is."

Looking at me for a moment the fallen angel began to laugh at me. "Is that really all you got That is sacred gear is pathetic all it can do is boost your power twice, you might as well be fighting me with stick and stones. To think I wasted my time with word from the higher ups says you're a devil to watch out for, they said your sacred gear was a force to be reckoned with, that is why I put on that disguise and went out with you thinking you could be a threat but really that is all you have?"

Shaking violently, I couldn't believe the words coming out of her mouth." You ended my life because of faulty information?" Oh yeah, I am so going to make her pay.

"You two dated?" Asia asked looking at me confused.

"No, just one date." Shaking my head, I forced myself to focus. I held out my sacred gear and felt something pulling from it. "Come on damn it gives me your power!"

 **"BOOST!"**

A bright green light escaped from the gem, I felt a surge of energy flow from the gauntlet into my body. It felt like a sugar rush mixed with a runner high, everything felt lighter, I felt stronger and more powerful. Raising her arm Raynare threw her spear of light at me, as it soared through the air I could see the bolt coming as if in slow motion. Grinning I Punched the spear shattering the weapon in one hit.

"WHAT!?

"How do you like me now bitch!" I shouted only to find a second spear of light through my stomach, falling to my knees I gripped the spear of light and pulled it out, despite the fact it was burning me not just form the inside but outside as well. "Note to self don't brag until after you beaten the bad guy."

 **Yeah good idea kid.**

"What's the matter sweetie? It looks like you're just a one hit wonder, I think you should get used to the fact your one pump kind of guy." Raynare said with a laugh, but stopped the moment Asia started to heal the wound in my stomach.

Gritting my teeth, I nodded my thanks to the small girl as the wound was now completely gone. "Now let's try this again shall we."

"Now Asia be a good little girl and come with me, your healing power is far more valuable to our kind then his sacred gear ever could be."

"I knew it! You're only interested in me because of my power." Asia said, summoning even larger spear of light Raynare decided to bargain. "How about we make a deal come with me and I won't murder your friend."

"Screw you bitch, Asia isn't going anywhere with you." Asia looked shocked but nodded. Getting angrier the fallen angel leapt into the air and launched spear at the both of us, throwing Asia out of the way I jumped into the air with my sacred gear aimed for the spear.

" **BOOST!"**

The moment the spear and my sacred gear made contact the spear exploded sending me flying into the water. "Damn…. I never saw a spear of light that large before. Then again, I haven't seen that many before, so what do I know." Standing up shakily I held my sacred gear out ready to fight as Raynare landed next to Asia.

"I spared his life on purpose, if I really wanted to I could have delivered a fatal blow; your friend would have shattered into a million pieces." Raynare leaned down to whisper into Asia's ear while giving me a pointed glare.

"Hey, fuck you I boosted so I survived that on my own!" I shouted." Now come on chicken bitch, let's finish this."

"Maybe later sweet heart but- "Turning to face Asia the fallen angel smirked. "Next time I will kill him." Lowering her head Asia sighed and said. "Fine I will go with you." Raynare wrapped her arms and wings around the small nun with a chuckle. "Good girl." She said as if she was talking to a dog. "No need to fret after the big ritual tonight all your worries and troubles will be gone forever." Turning to look at me the fallen angel winked. "I will see you soon Magnus."

"No damn it I won't let you take her, Asia!" Jumping into the air I summoned my wings but I was nicked by another spear of light, while it didn't seriously hurt me, the weapon did knock me out of the sky and back into the fountain.

"Goodbye friend." Asia said with tears in her eyes and like that Raynare and Asia vanished leaving only a few feathers behind. Falling back into the water I slammed my sacred gear down. "Why couldn't I have saved her?" Shaking I walked out of the water and saw the mouse toy I had won for Asia, picking it up. "I will save you Asia I promise."


	5. Saving a friend

**Hey guys I kind of lied, while I had work I was able to pump this chapter out rather quickly. So here it is and boy it was kind of easy to write I was a little surprised that I could get it down so quickly. Now thank you to those who faved and followed me and my stories it means a lot, I know I do this every chapter but seriously I'm grateful for the support. Same goes to those who review, thank you guys. Emiliano733, glad you liked it and yeah Raynare is a bitch. MrSpice glad you like it as well, and sorry but Raynare has to die but she may come back o-o who knows. Blank Core Devil, dude I be careful you never know what could happen, and yep classic Maverick he always kicks or hits people in the dick... Why? Who knows? Darth56 thanks man I am glad you like it so far, and it's not too different but I tend to add my own flare. Anyway guys I will be working on the next chapter soon enough. See you guys in the next chapter!**

* * *

After Raynare had taken Asia I went straight back to my house and changed while on the way I called Rias and explained what had happened and told her I would meet them at the club house to discuss how we could help Asia. Getting back to my house I quickly changed into a different outfit, I grabbed some baggy navy-blue cargo pants, brown steel toed boots, a red t-shirt and a black jacket. After changing I headed back to the school hopping to see my fellow devils preparing for a battle. However, what I saw was quite shocking. Everyone was just sitting around like it was any other day. Kiba was busy reading a book, Koneko was eating a piece of cake, and Akeno was standing right next to Rias who was working on some paper work. However, the moment I stepped into the room Rias looked up and sighed, motioning for me to come over the red-head stood up and walked around her desk.

"Magnus are you alright?"

"I'm fine." I said walking over to her. "But we need to go and rescue Asia."

"Good…" Sighing Rias raised her hand and smacked me across my face. "Absolutely not I won't allow you to go." Rias glared at me. "You have to forget about Asia you are a member of the Gremory family now."

"I came to you for help but if being a member of the Gremory family means I have to abandoned my friends if they are in trouble, then I won't be a member of your family anymore." Crossing my arms across my chest I glared back at my devil master.

"Magnus how dare you!?" Rias shouted.

"No how dare you I will not leave my friends if they are in danger." Walking to the door I turned around glaring. "Plus, even if am gone you can just have seven more of me, I'm just a useless pawn." Slamming the door, I stormed off to go and rescue my friend.

"Well he is very brave…stupid but brave." Attaching his sword belt to his waist the knight nodded his head. "I will go with him to make sure he is safe."

"Me to, there is nothing else going on." Koneko shrugged and stood to her feet.

"Good now go and let him know about the promotion power, and please keep him safe." Rias commanded the last part being a little softer.

"Rias it looks like we have some un excepted visitors shall we go entertain them?" Akeno asked with a small smile.

"Yes, let's go." Rias sighed as the two vanished into a magical circle.

* * *

Standing in front of the church I took a deep breath staring at its massive doors I knew I would die the moment I would step inside but I had to save Asia from the fallen angels and if I had to die again then I would if I could get her out of there. Taking a deep breath, I slowly started to walk forward. "Well looks like I am going to go and die again."

"Hey Magnus!" Turning around surprised I saw Kiba and Koneko running towards me, I dropped into a fighting stance glaring at them. "If you two are here to bring me back then forget I am not leaving."

"What no we aren't here to do that, we are coming to help you, come on we are friends." Kiba said with a smile. "Plus, I have my own reasons for being fallen angels aren't exactly my favorite people, fact is I hate them." He said with a glare.

"Well thanks for the help both of you." I said smiling as we walked toward the church doors.

"I was bored plus you owe me chocolate." Koneko said as she kicked opened the doors of the church. Walking into the church it was completely empty, looking around this place seemed like a normal church, long rows of pews, a pulpit and a large cross on the back wall.

"Magnus before we go on Rias wanted me to let you know something, as a pawn you have a special power to, if we are in enemy territory you can promote yourself to any piece other than the king." Kiba said as he looked around. "It's what makes a pawn powerful."

Nodding I stored that information for later and looked around and shook my head in disgust, the former house of worship was destroyed the holy symbols were all tarnished. "I may not be a believer but this is wrong."

The sound of clapping pulled me from my thoughts, looking for the source I saw Freed walk into my line of sight. "So, we meet again glad you could make it." He smiled at us. "I bet I am a sight for sore eyes on huh?"

"Yeah right sicko, now what do you want?" I asked with a frown.

"Here's the thing I pride myself on the fact that I never have to battle any devil more than once, and yet you here are just rubbing it in. If there is one thing I won't abide is being mocked maggot devils in the house of God. So, what do you say, let's finish this!" Drawing out both his holy sword and gun the mad priest spread his arms out wide. "The thought of tearing out flesh and eating it piece by piece makes my mouth water." He said licking the barrel of his gun.

"Alright tell me where is Asia now." I demanded.

Craning his neck to look behind him Freed shrugged. "Oh, right you mean that dirty devil loving whore of a sister, all you have to do is go down to the basement right beneath the alter."

"Downstairs got it." Kiba said grabbing the hilt of his sword as Koneko walked to a pew, glaring at the priest I activated my sacred gear.

"Here." Koneko said tossing the pew at Freed. Using his sword, the priest slashed through wooded pew looking mildly impressed. "You're pretty strong for a runt, now aren't you?" At that Koneko glared at him. "Suck it." She said tossing another pew at him, running away from the wooded projectile the priest fired his gun at his, jumping behind a pew to avoid being hit Kiba jumped into the air and engaged Freed in a sword battle.

Watching the fight, I had to admit Kiba was fast if he could dodge Freed's sword and gun at the same time. "Come on show me something interesting!" Freed yelled as he and Kiba locked swords. "You're quick." Kiba said with a grin.

"You're not so bad yourself." Freed said enjoying the challenge. "Of course, that only makes me want to kill you even more." He said shooting at Kiba at point blank range, breaking the sword lock the blond knight flipped out of the way.

"Now that was cool." I said watching the fight. "And seriously if he is fast enough to dodge a bullet… Holy crap."

"Alright if you want get serious about this I can to." Kiba said holding his sword out in front of I saw the black blade become a shadow the opposite of Freed's sword. Freed rushed forward locking blades with Kiba's but black tendrils leaked from Kiba's sword attaching to the holy sword of light absorbing it. "What the hell is this?" Freed asked confused.

"The holy eraser it's a sword of darkness that devours light." Kiba smirked.

"Please you think that I'm afraid of you." The mad priest said as he jumped away from Kiba.

"Damn I didn't know he had a sacred gear, well it's my turn!" I shouted as I ran forward.

 **"Boost!"**

"That's it no more of this bullshit!" Freed yelled aiming his gun at me.

"Promotion Rook!" I shouted as I felt my body harden and my limbs filled with an unnatural strength. Freed fired his gun at me but the bullets just bounced off my skin.

"Oh, yeah I'm fucked." Freed said looking worried for the first time I met him.

"Right in the down under!" I shouted kicking him the crotch, sending the mad priest flying into a pile of broken wood. "That is what you get for trying to rape Asia."

"You bastards!" Freed shouted as he pulled out two new swords of light and jumped at me only to be sent back by another flying pew courtesy of Koneko. Freed tried to retaliate only to have his head almost taken off by Kiba. Snarling Freed jumped out of the way and glared down at us.

"I'll be damned if I let a bunch of devils are going to get the best of Freed Sellzen you won the battle but not the war scum!" Reaching inside his long coat the priest threw something on the ground and vanished in a flash of light and smoke.

"Damn it he got away." I muttered. "And I didn't get his lightsaber."

"Forget him let's keep moving." Kiba said, nodding we saw Koneko walk up to the pulpit and smash it to pieces revealing a hidden stair case. "Found it."

Rushing down the staircase we found ourselves in a large chamber with a group of over twenty priests all holding swords of light, the most shocking thing was in the middle of the room was a large stair case leading to an alter with a stone cross on the very top of the alter. On the cross was Asia who was stripped down to almost nothing except a white sheet and standing next to her was Raynare.

"Well, come on in devils." She said with a smirk as she turned to face us. "Welcome to the party, though I'm afraid you're too late."

"Asia don't worry I'm coming!" I shouted, looking up Asia struggled to speak but the only words I could hear was. "You kept your promise."

Growling I tried to rush toward her only to have Kiba pull me out of the way as a light spear exploded near us knocking the two us into the nearby wall.

"This really is a touching reunion but I'm afraid you're too late the ritual is already over." Raynare said as Asia began to scream in pain while the cross glowed green.

"That's it they are after her sacred gear." Kiba said in realization. "I'm sorry but…they are going to kill her." We watched in horror as Asia kept screaming in pain until a small green orb floated out of her body and into Raynare's. Shaking visibly, I couldn't believe this was happening they killed her?

"Twilight healing at last it's in my hands." She went on monologuing about how she would be loved and how she would get revenge no those who screwed her over but only one thing was running through my mind and that was the fact this bitch was going to kill my friend.

"Damn you!" Running straight for the alter I forced my way through all the priests trying to stop me from getting to Asia. Using the Rook's strength, I sent the stray exorcists away from me, damn I could get used to this kind of power… Focus Magnus, focus. As I fought my way through the hordes of fallen priests I snagged a sword of light using that along my sacred gear I smacked most of my foes away, but despite the fact that I was able to fight these guys off, they just kept on coming.

Kiba and Koneko looked at one another and rushed straight in pulling off any of the priests that got to close to me. Nodding my thanks I ran straight to the top of the alter, but when I got there I couldn't help but stand in shock at the Asia's body all the while Raynare just watched me with a smirk on her lips.

"You deserve a reward for making it this far. "She said snapping her fingers the chains holding Asia's body to the cross released her, reaching out I grabbed Asia's body and held her tightly. "Don't worry Asia I'll get you out of here." I said.

Asia opened her eyes slightly staring at me. "You came…"

"Of course, I did I promised, didn't I? Just hold out for a little bit longer." Turning to look at the fallen angel I snarled out these next words. "Put her sacred gear back!"

"Oh, so tough, but not on your life I had to betray my bosses just to get my hands on this power." Raynare said walking around me. "But hey look at the good news at least you two get to die together." She said summoning a spear of light.

"We need to get out of here!" Kiba shouted.

"I can't believe this…You murdered her, you murdered me and you made me think that I could like you." I said looking up at Raynare.

"That was part of the job sweetie, you can't really believe I would ever want to date a loser like you?" She said with a smirk.

"That's the problem before you murdered me I thought I could begin to like you." Gritting my teeth, I glared up at the fallen angel.

"Of course, you did everything I was to you was just a lie, and that was the whole point." She said laughing.

"Why if you were just going to kill me in the end why not just kill me right away huh?" I asked through the tears.

"Because I enjoyed toying with you? It was all too perfect to pass up." She smirked an evil look in her eyes. "Yuuma meaning evening days I thought it was perfect since my plan was to kill you at sunset." She said posing. "But first let's talk about you, first you refuse to die when I killed you then you replace with some pious nun slut. Oh, Magnus I'm hurt weren't we special?" She giggled mocking me even more.

"Shut up!" Letting go of Asia's body I slammed my fist into Raynare's face sending her into the cross, then taking the sword of light I stole from one of the priests I ran the sword through her stomaching pinning her to the cross. "Eye, for an eye bitch, stomach for a stomach. Promotion Knight!" Picking up Asia I ran as quickly as I could have tried to get out of this hell hole. As I ran Kiba and Koneko both covered my escape telling me to get out of there. "Come on guys we need to out of here!"

"Get out of here, you standing there isn't helping anyone!" Kiba shouted.

"Move already!" Koneko said picking up one of the priests and tossed him into his fellows.

I hesitated but I knew I needed to get Asia out of here, sighing I nodded my head at them. "Thank you, my friend's I promise next time, you won't have to bail me out of my problems, because next time I will fight alongside you!" Running out of the tunnel I found myself in the main chapel, finding a pew that wasn't destroyed I gently laid Asia down. Taking off my jacket I made a pillow for her head and gently brushed her hair away from her face.

"It's going to be okay Asia I promise just rest here I need to help my friends…" Standing to leave I stopped feeling Asia gently tuck at my shirt, turning around I grab her hand squeezing it tightly. "I know it wasn't for long…. But I'm blessed to have known you…."

"Don't talk like that Asia when we get out of here we can go to the arcade again and get burgers and you can hang out with me and the others at the club come on just stay with me please…" I begged with tears in my eyes. "I can take you bowling and we can go swimming and to the amusement park…we can even have a big bon fire and cook s'mores just don't leave Asia…"

"I wish it could have been different…I wish I had known you before, gone to school with you…" She said weakly.

"You can and you will, we can do all of it everything you wanted to do…. just hold on please…" I begged as I cried, my tears falling onto our hands. Closing my eyes, I began to shake but stopped feeling Asia's hand on my face who smiled at me with tears in her eyes. "I never wanted to make you cry... Magnus goodbye…." And like that she was gone… I had never seen someone die before… Dear god…

Gently wrapping my arms around her still form I cried. "Damn you God…. damn you she was a fucking healer! She could have helped the world and yet you took her and for what reason!? Because she was friends with a fucking devil? She didn't deserve this and you know it!" I shouted out of grief and frustration. "Give her back take my life please but just give her back! I never asked you for anything before so please just do this one thing for me God please!" I shouted out in anguish.

"A devil praying to God in church how pathetic." Raynare said with a smirk.

Laying Asia back down I stood to my feet staring at Raynare with my hair covering my eyes. "What the fuck you do want?"

Pointing at her nose which was crocked she smirked. "Have to admit you caught me off guard, you broke my nose." Gently placing her hands over her face, a soft green glow escaped her hands and with a sickening crunch her nose popped back into place. "Not to mention stabbing me in the stomach? That hurt, I guess I can understand why you were so angry with me."

That was Asia's power seeing the fallen angel use that power disgusted me. "Where are Kiba and Koneko?"

"Oh, they should be dead pretty soon, it's a little sad that you left them to die like you did." She said mockingly.

Soon huh? Which means they are still alive. I concluded as I kept glaring at the fallen angel, that is when I saw the small cut on her arm, must have been Kiba's work. Touching the cut on her arm Raynare used Asia's power to heal herself.

"Wonderful, isn't it? I can heal any type of wound. To us fallen angels, who lost the protection of God, her sacred gear was a wonderful gift. My status as a fallen angel will rise and I will finally secure my position my power! Great Azazel and Shemhaza. Ahahaha my power is all for you!"

"Shut up!" I shouted shocking Raynare from her babble. "I don't a give a flying fuck about any of this, it had nothing to do with Asia, she didn't care about power all she wanted was a normal life!"

"Unfortunately, this is the fate of all those humans possessed by a sacred gear." Raynare argued.

"Bullshit she just wanted to live in peace she wanted to have friends and a normal life!" I shouted my voice carrying across the church. "If you hadn't gotten involved then she could have."

"Out of the question a normal human couldn't survive out in the world with sacred gears, even if they used their powers for good they would be different and treated like an outcast." Raynare shrugged.

"Damn it I was her friend I would have protected her, and kept her from feeling like an outcast." Glaring down at the fallen angel I couldn't help but shake in anger.

Laughing Raynare shook her head. "She is dead you idiot, stone cold dead, you couldn't have protected her, hell you can't even protect your own friends. Pathetic really your nothing but a loser and a failure."

"Damn you…. you should have been the one to die…. I want my friend back!" I shouted as something finally snapped inside of me.

" **Dragon boost!"**

A bright red light twisted and turned around my body, the floor beneath my feet cracked and shattered. Shouting a battle cry I rushed forward using the knight's speed to cover the distance between the fallen angel and myself before she could react I slammed my fist into her face. Flying across the church Raynare used her wings to stop herself from crashing into a wall and took into the air. "You won't get away that easily!" I shouted jumping up after her my own wings spreading from my back.

"What you can fly!?" Raynare shouted as fear grabbed ahold of her heart. Shaking it off she summoned a spear of light and threw it at me. "Promotion Rook!" I shouted, punching the spear of light away, summoning two spears of light the fallen angel tossed both at me.

 **"Boost!"**

The power boosting effect of my sacred gear shattered the spears of light before they met my body, snarling in rage I side kicked Raynare into the ground. "Now to finish this bitch!" I started a dive bomb decent until I saw that the fallen angel had Asia's body in one hand and spear of light in the other.

"Come any closer and I will destroy her body." Raynare smirked. Stopping mid-dive, I held my place in there glaring at the chicken bitch, shit if she destroyed Asia's body then… She couldn't be brought back to life.

Chuckling Raynare motioned for me to float to the ground. Landing just a few feet away from them I watched Raynare carefully as she let go of Asia's body, taking off into the air the fallen angel tossed her spear of light into the thigh of my right leg and quickly she summoned another and that found itself in my left thigh. Screaming in pain I could feel and hear my skin sizzle, like it was being cooked on a grill.

"Light is toxic to your kind, just touching it scorches your bodies, it is said to be intense and worst pain a devil could experience. So, tell me is it true?" She smirked sure of her victory.

Gripping both spears of light I could feel the skin of my palm burning off as I felt my strength leaving my body. Shouting in pain I pulled the spears from my legs and tossed them aside. "I don't give a shit about my own pain. What happened to Asia is far worse than anything you could throw at me!"

"Impossible a low-level devil like yourself shouldn't be able to do that!" Raynare shouted.

"I will kill you Raynare and if God won't help me then Satan should!" Looking up I closed my eyes, I couldn't believe I was doing this but you know what? Screw it I needed all the help I could get. "I know I'm just a low class nothing compared to you but I'm a devil so do me a solid and let me kill this bitch and after that I won't ever ask you for anything again!"

"What the hell are you doing!? You shouldn't be able to stand at all that pain should be crippling." She screamed backing up, opening my eyes I slowly walk forward. Every muscle in my body burned and screamed with pain. "Trust me the pain it doesn't tickle; I feel like I am on the verge of passing out but I'll do anything if it means I can take you down!"

 **"EXPOLSION!"**

A huge surge of power passed through my body as a bright light escaped from the gem of my sacred gear. I Screamed in pain as the raw energy went through my veins. "Impossible his sacred gear shouldn't be anywhere near this level!" Screaming Raynare tossed a light spear at me, growling I smacked the spear out of the way, Raynare tried to fly away but was stopped as I grabbed her wings.

"What are you doing!?" She screamed struggling to get out my grip.

"You took Asia's life so I'm taking your wings!" Placing a foot against her back I pulled with all my might ignoring her protests and screams of pain, a distinct ripping sound echoed throughout the church as Raynare howled in pain. "My wings, my wings! What have you done!" She cried falling onto the ground.

Ignoring the pain in my body I dropped the wings and grabbed ahold of the fallen angel by her hair. "When you get to hell tell the devil I sent you!" Gritting my teeth, I slammed my sacred gear into Raynare sending her flying out the window of the church.

Panting heavily, I stumbled falling face first to the floor until I felt someone supporting me turning to look it was Kiba. "Damn you don't do things half way, do you?"

"Kiba good to see you, I thought you guys were done for…" Smiling I panted heavily.

"I was instructed to stay back Rias's orders sorry." He smiled apologetically.

"Wait her orders which means she…. was going to let me come here anyway…. damn I really need to apologize…Because I feel like a dick."

"Yes, you do but we can deal with that later, you should know that I believe you in you." Turning around I saw Rias leaning against a wall with her arms crossed over her chest. "I knew you could defeat her."

"You did?" I tentatively asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course, and once I finished up some last-minute business I came straight here to find Kiba and Koneko having a free for all with a bunch of priests."

"I don't know if we would have gotten out of there without you." Smiling the knight readjusted his stance to help me stand up a bit straighter. Walking into the chapel Koneko dragged Raynare by her hair and tossed her in front of Rias. "Did someone order this?"

"You must be Raynare, lovely entrance. I am Rias Gremory, also known as the next head to the house of Gremory." Rias said looking down upon the fallen angel.

Through the pain of losing her wings Raynare looked panicked. "Gremory? You got to be kidding!"

"It's wonderful to meet you, what shame we don't have time to chat, but sadly…." Reaching into her pocket Rias dropped three feathers. "It's time for you to join your friends that I disposed of earlier. They were rather rude to me."

"Damn guess while I was here Rias was outside cleaning house." I shook my head with a smirk.

"Rias's fuse is long but when pushed she really does live up to her name the Empresses of Annihilation." Kiba said with a smile.

"Damn…that is pretty amazing." I said watching the scene in front of me play out.

"Why would the heiress of Gremory dare such a thing?" Raynare coughed out.

"Well since you asked after Dohnaseek confronted Magnus, I discovered multiple fallen angels had plans to attack this town, normally I would have stayed out of it but after that Freed character attacked Magnus well I decided to put an end to it." Shrugging Rias smiled like it was the most simplest thing in the world.

"Wait…. You mean you did this for me?" I asked confused.

"Well look at you I didn't see your sacred gear." Looking down at it I didn't see anything different about it. "You see that Raynare you were defeated by the Red dragon, it can boot's it's power every ten seconds which can allow the user to transcend both God and Satan. It's one of the thirteen varieties of Longinus, the strongest level of the boosted gear is called the Red Dragon Emperor." Rias went on to explain as Raynare couldn't believe what was happening. "The one downfall of it is, due to its immense power it requires time to build its power. The only reason why he won is you let your guard down if only you had learned that lesson earlier."

"Magnus please help me…." A look of complete shock took over my face, Raynare had vanished from sight and in her place, was Yuuma the girl I took out on a date… she looked so different and not just clothing but her whole attitude was changed as well, gone was the S&M outfit covered in blood instead she was wearing a skirt with open toed heels and a purple shirt. "I know I said some horrible things to you but I didn't have a choice I had my role to fulfill as a fallen angel…."

"Yuuma….?" I said shaking violently.

"I mean if I didn't care would I still have this?" Reaching to her arm Yuuma showed me a bracelet, the same one that I had won her the other day. "Why do you still have that thing?"

"Because it reminds me of you…" She said looking up at me hopefully.

"Koneko you ready?" Kiba asked, nodding both moved forward but was stopped by Rias she wanted to watch this play out.

"You wouldn't let them hurt me would you Magnus? Your a good person" Yuuma begged with tears in her eyes. Shaking I bent down slowly and grabbed the bracelet from her arm and tore it off, holding up my hand I called upon that magical fire that I summoned a few nights ago and melted it the bracelet in front of her eyes. "I won't kill you Yuuma, Raynare or whatever you call yourself, but I won't save you either." Shakily I walked away. "Rias please I can't do this…"

Stepping forward Rias called forth a ball of red destructive energy. "You have toyed with his emotions for the last time, be gone." In a flash of red light and a scream the fallen angel was destroyed. Turning around there was a green orb floating away down toward Rias's out stretched hand, looking closely in the orb were two silver rings, looking to me Rias smiled sadly. "These are beautiful shall we return them?"

"Yeah…." Taking the rings, I slowly made my way over to Asia's body and placed the rings on her fingers. "I'm sorry you all came to help me, I fought as hard as I could and still I failed…"

"She's gone…" I said gritting my teeth. "Asia please forgive me…Rias… Is there any way you could…"?

"You have nothing to apologize for this world is still new to you, nobody here is placing blame least of all Asia." Rias sadly commented. "Now look here Magnus."

Turning around I saw that Rias was holding a small chess piece."A bishop? Wait does that mean…. You'll bring her back?"

"Mhm that's right." In a flash of red light Akeno appeared with a smile.

"We can bring her back, perhaps the timing is perfect, the bishop's position is to heal and protect the other devils in the house, we could use a good clergy man." Rias said looking at the small piece. "Our dear sister is about to be reborn into the underworld." Resting Asia's body on the ground, Rias placed the bishop chest piece over heart. "In the name of Rias Gremory I call to Asia Argento, hear my command return thy soul from the shadows of death to the human realm. Rise once more as my demon servant, rejoice as you have been given new life, wake as my healer and clergyman."

The bishop piece on Asia's chest glowed and sank inside of body along with her sacred gear, Rias let out a small sigh and turned away as she finished. I waited until I saw Asia's eyes flutter open, rushing down next to the small girl I wrapped her in a hug with tears in my eyes.

"Huh…Magnus what's wrong?" She asked feeling very confused.

"Nothing Asia…. nothing is wrong." Turning to Rias I bow my head gratefully. "Thank you, Miss President… No thank you Rias."

Smiling Rias gently touched my shoulder. "I don't make it a habit of bringing back the dead but her power could be useful, from now you are her protector."

* * *

The following day I was in the club house apologizing my ass off to Rias for what I had the other day. Laughing the red head simply told me that she had forgiven me knowing that I didn't mean it, but it still didn't make me feel any better. I mean I was kind of a dick to her so… I felt bad.

"Magnus, you can relax I'm not going to punish you; I know you said what you said out of anger." Rias smiled as I passed her a cup of tea.

"Still I feel like I should be punished in some way…." I muttered to myself. "I was such a jerk to you…"

"With the amount of damage, you took the other day? I think that is punishment enough. So, relax please." She said sipping her tea. "How is Asia doing?"

"Good she is adjusting still but I think she is liking her new life." I commented taking a seat opposite of Rias. "Now then I have a question if you don't mind me asking?"

Raising an eyebrow Rias motioned for me to go on. "Well it's…you said that when you bring someone back you use an evil piece like you did for Asia last night. So, my question is will you be making seven more pawns? I am just wondering not that I mind having other pawns around they could come in handy during a fight. Because seriously it would be awesome to have eight of us pawns we could kick all kinds of butt."

"You're the only pawn I'll ever need." Rias smiled as she stood to her feet. "When devils are reincarnated the number of pieces they use up is determined on how powerful they are."

"Wait, that means you used more than one pawn to bring me back? I asked with my eyebrows raised. "How many pieces did I use up then?"

"For you all the remaining pieces I had left were, one knight, one rook and one bishop, and eight pawns." She said wrapping her arms around my neck from behind. "So, that is what I had to choose from, after I knew I wanted to bring you back as my servant I used all eight of my pawns to save you."

Blushing I looked up at her surprised. "What? All eight just to bring me back? That is insane.I'm just me, I mean I get it I am awesome at times but again I'm just me."

"That is all I need you to be, and I knew it was a gamble I had a feeling your power alone was strong enough to replace every one of the others. Humans without potential are hard to find so I considered the sacrifice well worth the risk." She said leaning even closer onto me her lips very close to my ears. "Now that we know you possess the boosted gear of Longinus I will say it was worth it, you are worth it. "

"The Boosted Gear…the highest level of the Red Dragon Emperor impressive…You know that explains the dream about the dragon." I spoke in awe looking at my left hand, reaching down Rias grabbed my chin making me face her with a smile.

"The Crimson Haired Princess of Ruin and the Red Dragon Emperor I don't know if we could be more perfectly matched." Looking deep inside of her eyes as she talked I could feel my heart beat faster and faster. Damn it no…. My hormones are taking over… Let me have control! "Um yeah go team red." I said nervously. Damn you hormones!

"Strive to become the mightiest pawn I have faith in your ability to achieve this, make it an order my dear servant." She said looking back into my eyes.

"Of course, I can do that." I said smiling, leaning forward I felt my body heat up as Rias kissed my forehead softly. "Um what was that?"

Standing up she smiled. "Just a little spell to increase your stamina, you'll need your strength to better fulfill my orders." Winking at me she smirked. "And I'll have to stop coddling you or our newest member will become jealous."

"Jealous?" I asked before turning around to see Asia fidgeting around looking very jealous as she watched Rias and me. "I understand she is prettier than me…. So, it's okay that you like her and she probably do things that I wouldn't….and NO I shouldn't think like that. Wait no I am not jealous I'm just insecure!" Shaking her head Asia lifted her hands up in prayer. "Dear lord forgive my sinful and lustful heart." Suddenly Asia grabbed her head in pain.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" I asked remembering the pain I went through when I touched a cross.

"Like a knife through my brain." She said rubbing her head.

"God isn't receptive to the prayers of devils you know?" Rias said with a chuckle.

"I guess he is angry that I became a devil." Asia said a little sadly.

"Well how do you feel about it?" I asked with a grin.

Perking up Asia smiled. "Oh, me I have no regrets at all and now Magnus and I can be together forever now."

Blushing I rubbed the back of my head until I noticed her outfit, it was the standard girl's uniform of Kuoh academy. "Hey about that outfit…."

"Do you like it?" She asked spinning around.

"Yeah it's great but I am guessing that means you go to our school now." Grinning I turned my head. "Which means you got your wish, you get to be a normal student after all, congrats."

Rias nodded finally speaking up. "It does, my father is on the director on the school board so I got her enrolled as a transfer student."

"Cool, I'm finding out new things about you all the time." I smiled at the red-head.

"Good morning everyone!" Kiba said as he walked in through the door with Koneko.

"I'm almost glad that you aren't dead." The silver haired girl smirked at me.

Chuckling I shook my head and held out my fist to Koneko who bumped it and same to Kiba, hey we were war buddies now, we fought an awesome battle, following in after Kiba and Koneko was Akeno with a large cake. "Here I brought cake so we could officially welcome our newest member."

"Oh, yum that look's great." Kiba smiled.

"I'll take a piece with a strawberry." Koneko and Asia said at the same time causing everyone to laugh.

"I could get used to being a devil."I smiled looking around. "Now come on let's eat cake… Wait damn it I need to go!" Jumping up I ran straight for the door.

"Magnus where are you going?" Asia asked her eyes going wide.

"I need to grab one of those lightsabers from the church!" I shouted and ran out the door, which caused all the others to laugh.


	6. More devils and a magic pet? Maybe?

**Hey guys it's me back again with a new chapter for The Maverick Emperor, I worked kinda hard on this because I wanted it to be good enough for you guys so here's a hopping. Now I just want to say thank you to all those who faved and followed either me or the story it means a lot to think that people like my writing and my stuff. Now I also have to thank my reviewers, so thank you for taking the time to read and write your thoughts. Now speaking of reviews onto the reviews! Blank Core Devil, you really should watch the anime if you want the first season dub is on youtube check it out, and in regards to Kiba's sword... You ain't seen nothing yet. Ace, yeah Magnus did and sorry to disappoint but there is a small stop before Riser but you will like it I'm sure, also I enjoy all kinds of music expect for country or rap... Expect for Epic Rap Battles of history that is awesome. Also I didn't know that about Koneko I will need to look into that. Anyway I hope to see some more reviews this chapter just let me know what you guys think, and what you like or hope to see. Anyway I will see you guys in the next chapter.**

* * *

It had been a few days since the whole fight with Raynare and Asia being reborn as a devil and so far, things were starting to get back to normal. Expect for the fact I was training like crazy, every day after school. I had a new routine, instead of passing out fliers or other grunt work that Rias would make me do, I instead started intense fighting sessions with both Kiba and Koneko, or Kiba would teach me how to use a sword, Rias wanted Koneko to teach me hand to hand but after learning that despite her great strength Koneko had nothing she could teach me. Well… That's not true despite the fact I knew more about marital arts she was the more experienced fighter between us both. However, I digress, today I was standing outside of the clubhouse wearing a black tank top, baggy black sweat pants and red and gray workout shoes.

Asia, Rias and Akeno were all standing by the door, while Kiba and Koneko stood at either side of me, Kiba was wearing a gray tracksuit and wielding a wooden sword, while Koneko was wearing her school gym outfit which was a white-shirt short blue shorts and tennis shoes. She also had on grappling gloves. Both Koneko and Kiba were at least ten feet away from me each of them standing at the ready.

"Now Magnus I will allow you to promote yourself for this sparing session, once it's over you won't be able to until we are in an enemy's territory got it?" Rias explained as she crossed her arms. "Also, you can't use your boosted gear."

Grinning I gave the red-head a thumb up with a smile. "Got it boss lady."

"Good luck Magnus!" Asia cheered.

"Do your best." Akeno smiled as she turned her head.

"Kiba, Koneko you ready?" Rias asked.

"Sure, thing Rias." Kiba said bowing his head at her.

"Let's do this." Koneko smashed her fists together but kept the same neutral expression.

"Then begin!" Rias shouted.

Dashing forward Kiba raised his sword, while Koneko sent a punch straight toward my gut. "Promotion Rook!" I shouted, as the familiar strength and power of the Rook took over my body. Raising my left arm, I blocked Kiba's sword swing. While using my right arm to catch Koneko's arm. It's a good thing I have long arms. Despite the power of the Rook I was struggling underneath my sparing partners and for good reason. Kiba despite having super speed was strong, and Koneko? Well we were at the same strength level.

Struggling for a moment I pushed off Kiba's blade and kicked Koneko in the gut, just as I let go of her hand. "Knight!" The Knight promotion was fast just as the Rook promotion was strong. I blurred out of existence and appeared behind Koneko. "Rook!" Switching from speed, to strength I kicked the tiny silver-haired girl into Kiba and sent them into a tree but the blonde recovered faster than I thought and rushed toward me. "Knight!"

Now for those you don't know what it's like to fight someone that can move at inhuman speeds? Let me tell you it is weird. The world around you is slowed down, everything sounds garbled and despite the fact I am supposed to be moving incredibly fast I still moved like I was moving at regular speeds.

"Well this should be fun." Kiba grinned as he swung his practice sword in a flourish.

Looking at Kiba I chuckled softly. "Man is this what it's like for you all the time?"

"Pretty much, now you ready to have a battle that only we can have?" He asked grinning.

"Works for me." Smirking I ran toward the prince of the school and sent my fist toward his face.

Blocking my hand with his practice sword, Kiba pushed me off and slashed at me and the force of his hit smacked me back a few feet. "Not bad Magnus, you're getting better, but it will take a lot more than that to beat me."

"Oh, trust me I plan on it." Looking around I saw that despite the slow motionless of the world I noticed that Koneko was now out of the tree I kicked into and was running forward. Grinning I toward Kiba and jumped over his next swing and wrapping my arms underneath Kiba's I held him tightly and smirked. "Rook!" The world suddenly sped up and I had to move fast. Turning around I released Kiba and kicked him straight into Koneko.

Letting out a breath I said the next two words with a strain. "Promotion Bishop!" Now the bishop is supposed to be all about that magic and boy did I feel it, I felt a surge of energy rush into me, it didn't power my body in anyway but instead it forced my mind wide open to the magical forces around me. Grinning I stared at both Kiba and Koneko and summoned up my will calling upon the fire inside of me I held up the flame before my sparing partners and I allowed the fire to consume my fist. Slamming my hand into the ground I forced the fire out as a wall of flame and straight toward the two I was fighting.

"Gah!" They both cried out but the fire only lasted long enough to slightly singe them.

Panting heavily, I stared at the two with a grin. "Had… Had… Had… Enough?" I asked before falling backwards.

"Magnus!" Asia cried running toward me the girl bent down to check me over. "Are you okay? What's hurt?"

"I'm fine, go check on the others." I said waving her off. "They got hit with fire not me." At that the small blonde girl blushed slightly and she ran over to the others. Slowly sitting up I raised one of legs and rested my arm on it. "Okay… That took a lot out of me."

"I'll say, Magnus I have to ask what kind of magic did you do?" Walking toward me Rias and Akeno were staring at me with raised eyebrows. "You used something similar that night at the church, and despite the fact we never taught you how to use magic, you seem to be good at it."

"She's right sweetie, and that magic it doesn't feel like our magic." Akeno frowned slightly staring at me.

"So, you felt it too huh?" I smiled looking down at my hand before shrugging. "To be honest I don't know, I just kind of thought on what I knew about magic from fantasy novels and stuff and went from there."

"Interesting, well Magnus devil magic can be used via magical circles and our own desires and willpower." Akeno explained to me. "The magic your using is nothing like that at all." Holding up her hand Akeno summoned a small ball of flame and held it out toward me. "Go on take it and feel the difference between my flame and yours."

Reaching out I took the flame into my hand and slowly felt out the differences. "It's… there I can feel it but… It's nothing like the fire I created. The fire I make is… primal… and dangerous, this?" I said gesturing to the fire in my hand. " It feels like it's a mockery of it. No offense Akeno."

"None taken." She smiled as she dismissed the flame in my hand. "Rias I would like to work with Magnus and find out more about his magic if that's alright."

"That's fine, in fact we can work it all in as a part of his training." Rias smiled before turning her attention to Koneko and Kiba who looked just fine. Damn Asia's healing power does wonders.

"Your definitely getting better Magnus." Kiba nodded at me. "And your ability to switch between promotions and using their powers are much better."

"You don't suck as much, anymore." Koneko grinned.

Standing to my feet I shook my head. "Well this has been fun but- "

"Oh, hold on Magnus." Akeno said grabbing my shoulder with a smile. "We are starting your magical training right now." Groaning I sighed and nodded and followed the black-haired girl into the clubhouse knowing this would be a pain in the butt.

* * *

"Ow… ow…Ow…" Groaning I slowly limped back to my house, closing the door and locking I slowly limped up the stairs. "Never again…. Magic lessons with Akeno… Hurt." Sighing I shook my head and climbed the stairs and headed to the bathroom. Taking a very long… and hot shower. See the magical lessons that I had to go through were not lessons at all, it was more of… Akeno experimenting on me to find out how I was creating that fire… So far, we got nothing and using that my will power to summon the fire hurt, granted I didn't pass out like the first time but it still drained me of whatever energy I had, and all Akeno's experiments were me summoning the fire and then making it use it over and over again. While also trying to fight her with magic… Yeah never again, I don't care what Rias said I will not put myself through that hell again.

Finishing the shower, I threw my clothes into the hamper and changed into some fresh sweats and fell onto my bed. "At least tomorrow there's no school." And like that I was out.

* * *

 **"Wake up kid we have to talk."**

"Who said that?" I asked with a frown.

 **"I did."** The voice answered back.

"Wait I know you…you're the voice that keeps talking to me."

 **"That's right but do know who I am?"**

"You're…. the Red Dragon aren't you." I said and suddenly my world was suddenly lit up by red hot flames. Lifting my arms to protect myself I cringed in fear of burning alive, these were the same flames from the dream with the dragon, yet the flames never touched me; reaching out gingerly to touch the flames I flinched the moment I touched the fire and yet it didn't burn, in fact they were cool to the touch, in many ways it reminded me of the fire I use. "What is this place…"

 **"My home."** Boomed the voice.

"Your home what do you… holy shit!" I shouted as I caught my first glance of the dragon, he was massive in size in the style of a western dragon, with large wings, his scales were a dark red that muted the color of the flames, he had five horns, one on the end of his snout, and four acting as a sort of crown near the end of his skull his eyes were the same color of the gem on my sacred gear. As I stared at him I was in utter awe, this was a dragon… this thing was inside of my sacred gear… inside of me. This was the Red Dragon Emperor.

 **"Impressed, are you?"** I swear if I didn't know any better the dragon was smirking.

"Hell, yeah I am but what do I call you? I can't just call you dragon or boosted gear." Rubbing the back of my head nervously I watched as the dragon spread out his wings and bellowed, covering my ears at the sound his roar the dragon lowered his snout down and stared at me.

 **"Ddraig the Welsh dragon that is my name."**

"Nice to meet you Ddraig I'm Magnus." I said with a grin on my face. Chuckling Ddraig nodded his head at my greeting and sat down in the flames, wrapping his tail around his legs the dragon folded his wings tightly to his sides. Sitting Indian style, I stared up at Ddraig in awe, this was amazing, I mean I'm talking to a literal dragon. Never in my life could

 **"Well now kid it is time that we talked."** Ddraig said staring down at me.

"I agree with you on that Ddraig but quick question why couldn't you fully speak to me before?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

 **"Simple kid you weren't strong enough yet, I could only speak briefly, and even than it was only a few words at a time. Now if you don't have any more questions I would like to get to the reason we are speaking."** Ddraig grumbled in a rather annoyed tone.

"Okay you made your point." I muttered, reserving my questions for later.

 **"Good, now the reason we are speaking besides the fact I wanted us to meet officially, you are going to need some training."** The red dragon growled out.

"Training? But I am already like crazy, I even went through some magic… Wait Ddraig… The fire that I summoned… It's your fire, isn't it?" I asked, I had a feeling but I just wanted to be sure.

Ddraig nodded his head looking slightly impressed. **"That's right, whatever you knew it or not you were tapping into my power, well I should say our power, since you and I do share a body now."**

"Oh well that is good thanks Ddraig but yeah what kind of training are you talking about?" Turning my head, I stared at the dragon who readjusted himself.

 **"The kind of training only a dragon can provide, I will teach you how to use the boosted gear to its full potential. I will even teach you how to use the magic inside of you to its full potential."** Ddraig lifted his head up proudly and slowly stood to his feet.

"That is awesome!" I shouted jumping up. "When do we start?" I learned something new about dragons that day…. They are dicks.

" **We begin now!"** Roaring loudly Ddraig spat a thirty-foot-long lance of flame at me.

* * *

"I'm coming, just give me a minute!" I shouted as the doorbell kept on ringing.

Rubbing the back of my head I grabbed a t-shirt and threw it on and climbed down the stairs. Getting to the door I slowly opened it to reveal…. "Rias! Umm… I mean Prez what are you doing here?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

Putting her hands on her hips Rias shook her head. "Magnus did you seriously forget? We are supposed to keep up your exercises today."

"That explains the track suit." I said looking over her choice of outfit. "Seriously red though?"

"What? I think it suits me. Now stop stalling." Rias smirked staring at me with a playful look in her eyes.

"Sure… Come on in I'll go get changed." Opening the door for the red-head I shut it behind her. "Make yourself at home, I'll be right back." Heading up the stairs I changed into some long blue athletic shorts, a gray shirt and my running shoes. Grabbing my phone and an arm holder, along with some headphones I headed down the stairs and found Rias poking around the living room.

"You have a lot of movies and tv shows." She commented when she noticed me.

"Well Netflix and Hulu don't have everything." Shrugging I placed my cell into the phone holder while sliding in my headphones. "Ready to go?"

Nodding the red head and I headed for the door, before leaving I grabbed my keys and locked the door behind us, heading out into the street I started to stretch while Rias hopped on a bike that had a little basket and a few bottles of water in it. Where did she get that? You know what… That doesn't matter. Shaking my head, I finished my stretches and turned to face Rias who was waiting patiently.

"So, you done?" She asked and when I nodded she smiled. "Good now what do you say about a five-mile run?"

"Good enough for me." Turning on my music I started off in a light jog. As I put one foot in front of the other I grinned. Now I enjoyed running, sounds weird, right? Well there was just something about it, it was part of the reason why I studied parkour when I still lived in L.A., while being here I didn't get many chances expect at school to use it (mostly to avoid getting caught while pulling pranks). However, running I could do it while I was in town, it was just a great form of exercise for me but it was a good way to clear my head and to be honest after that little 'conversation' I had with Ddraig I rather let my brain be empty for a while.

"Magnus, you alright okay?" Pulling up beside me the red head turned her head.

Pulling out an earbud I nodded as I kept on moving. "Yeah just focused."

Nodding Rias let me go back to focusing on the run which sadly ended sooner than I would have liked but eh that's life. After finishing the run, we both headed to the park, removing my headphones, Rias directed me in a few exercises she wanted me to do. Mainly sit-ups, pushups, and jumping jacks with a mixture of squats thrown in. As I was working out I told my devil master all about the dream I had with Ddraig.

"So the magic your using is dragon magic and Ddraig is teaching you how to properly channel it?" Rias asked as she sat cross legged on top of my back.

"Mhm." Slowly moving up and down I turned my head to look at her with a grin.

Raising an eyebrow Rias stared at me with a questioning stare. "What?"

"Nothing, just enjoying the view." I chuckled, my humor was short lived as Rias smacked my head forcing me to fall to the ground.

"Perv." Smirking she shook her head. Getting off my back Rias helped me stand to my feet, going back to the bike she grabbed a bottle of water and handed it to me.

Taking the bottle with a grateful smile I slowly sipped at the water before starting my cooldown stretches. As I was stretching Rias took a seat on a bench and watched. Huh… I don't know why but she looked really beautiful right now… And why is my brain going there? Shaking my head, I went back to stretching before taking a seat next, for the next few minutes we both talked in a comfortable silence, the only sound that could be heard was some chirping from the local birds. Finally having enough of silence, I decided to share some more of my experience with the red dragon.

"So... Ddraig and I fought, he wanted me to see what it was like to face a dragon, after he handed me my ass on a silver platter, we talked, and Ddraig told me that I could speak with past users of the boosted gear and train with them as well." Looking down at my left hand I shook my head. "I ended up fighting against a Spartan warrior and let me tell you that movie 300 got the muscle tone right, because that guy was huge!"

Laughing Rias shook her head. "That's impressive Magnus, now please go on."

"And after facing that guy Ddraig decided to teach me about the boosted gear, like when I am strong enough I can transfer my power to others which will come in handy." I said but stopped when I saw Rias wasn't listening anymore. Looking at her face I could tell she was distracted by something, like she was trying to make an important decision.

"President, I mean Rias. If something is bothering you can talk me." Touching her shoulder, I smiled comfortingly.

Pulling herself from her thoughts Rias shook her head. "What? No everything is fine but thank you though." She smiled thankfully.

"Uh-huh sure but really- "I started to say but was cut off by a familiar voice.

"Hey Magnus, President! I'm here, sorry it took so long!" Stopping I turned to see Asia running up to us both with a basket and in her normal nun attire minus the cross and head veil. "It's fine just watch out- "Rias and flinched when as Asia fell to the ground, getting up and walking over we helped the girl to her feet.

"You okay?" I asked helping the girl to her feet holding back a chuckle.

Rubbing her nose, she whined. "I'm no good at running and talking at the same time."

Chuckling I shook my head. "May want to work on that, anyway what are you doing here?"

"Well Rias told me to meet you both here now." The former nun explained to me.

"Really? Why is that?" I asked looking at the red-head.

"Huh? Sorry I was a little lost in my own head what did you say?" She asked turning back to face us.

"You sure you're alright? Plus, it's me that's supposed to get lost in his own head." I asked getting really concerned about her. "President you've been out of it all day."

"Of course, I'm alright. Stop worrying so much, now what was your question?" Frowning Rias stared at me her lips set firmly.

"Why was Asia supposed to come here?" I asked crossing my arms with a raised eyebrow. "I don't mind seeing her or anything plus since she isn't in school yet I only see her after school, but why did you ask her here?"

"Well as you know Asia for the time being has been living in the clubhouse until we could arrange for her to stay somewhere else." Rias explained.

Crossing my arms across my chest I nodded. "Yeah so we are helping her move? Doesn't sound too bad, so where is her new place?"

Rias smirked and for some reason a chill went up my spine. "Easy your house."

"Wait what?"

* * *

When we got back to my house the door was completely hidden from view by a small mountain of boxes. "Okay either my parents are sending me junk they don't want in their house or I somehow got drunk and started to buy stuff on the internet…. Again."

"There is a story behind that and I want to hear it later." Rias smirked as she poked my side.

"Yeah not on your life." I said pulling away from her poke and turning my gaze back to the boxes.

"Actually, those are all of my things." Asia spoke up.

"How…. When I first met you all you had was a tiny suitcase?" I asked eyeing the girl feeling slightly confused on how a nun or a former nun could have so much stuff. "And since you were a nun didn't you take a vow of poverty or something?"

"Hehe…. Not really, most of my things were brought to this country before I was." Looking up at the boxes Asia paled slightly. "I guess I had more things then I thought…"

Raising an eyebrow, I looked between both Asia and Rias. "Yeah, I guess so, but now to my second question why are you moving in with me again?"

"Well when I asked Asia where she wanted to live, she said with you. Plus, it's not like you don't have the room, and from what you said you don't pay rent." Rias pointed out.

"That's the not the point and you know it. Don't I get a say in the matter?"

"Not really." Rias smirked.

"Umm…If it's too much trouble I can always go somewhere else." Asia said shifting around nervously.

Okay not fair Asia not fair at all.I can't just turn her away now; damn it these girls know how to pull my strings.

 **May want to work on saying no to them, otherwise they will walk all over you.** Ddraig rumbled out as I could feel the reptile smirking.

"Shut it you over-sized lizard." I mumbled as the girls looked at me like I was crazy. "Sorry talking to the dragon in my head, anyway Asia it isn't any trouble, and Rias is right I do have the room."

Blushing slightly Asia smiled. "Thank you, Magnus, it's very sweet of you to let me stay."

 **Hook line and sinker.**

Grumbling at the dragon in my head I rolled my sleeves and got to work picking up the boxes and moving them into one of the spare bedrooms. After an hour, we finally got all the boxes into the house, and by 'we' I mean me the girls sat in the living room drinking tea. Panting slightly, I fell onto the floor. "Nap time."

"Is he going to be okay?" Asia asked concerned.

"He should be fine; he's a strong guy after all." Rias sipped her tea.

Grumbling I rested on the floor as the girls chatted about…. whatever it is girl's talk about. I may have had sisters but that doesn't mean I listened to them whenever they rambled, right now I was more focused on how nice the carpet felt and how nice it would be to take a nap. Slowly closing my eyes, I started to doze.

"Hey Magnus?"

"Hmm?" Groaning I opened an eye and stared at the girls.

"Would you mind giving us a tour of the house? I have been here only once and this is Asia's first time." Rias asked with a smile.

Dang it I can't say no to her. Groaning I stood to my feet and stretched out. "Alright but it is pretty basic, but before we begin there will be no flash photography of any kind allowed on the tour."

Giggling both girls nodded.

"Now we are in the living room as you can see." The living room was a large room which consisted of a large couch that wrapped around the room, a coffee table, a recliner and a large flat screen with a dvd player and several shelves with a large amount of tv shows and movies. "Not that far from here is the kitchen and dining room." I pointed over to the next room which held a small table with a fridge, stove, dishwasher and microwave. Motioning for the girls to stand up I lead them to the hallway which consisted of three doors and a staircase. "Down on the right-hand side is a bathroom, hall closet and a small library/office.

"Everything else will be upstairs." Walking up the stairs and into a hallway. "Down on your right is another bathroom with a full bath and shower in it, and next to it are two guest rooms, the one on the left is yours Asia, and finally this is my room which is the master bedroom which has its own bathroom. Though I don't use it as often but since you are here I will need to." Spreading out my hands in a showy manner, the inside of my room looked more like an office with a bed then a bedroom. My room had three bookshelves filled with all kinds of books, comics, movies and games. Across from the bookshelves was a desk with a tv and laptop on it with a PlayStation next to it, and finally my bed was pushed up against a corner with a small dresser next to it. Right across from the bed was door that led into the other bathroom with a closet right inside of the bathroom.

Shutting the door to my room. "And that will be the tour ladies, if you have any questions please ask now, if not please go back down stairs and check out our lovely gift shop, we have a lovely selection of… And I am done with the tour guide thing."

Gigging Asia shook her head before forming a small 'o' with her mouth. "I just thought about this, this is a big house but why do you live in it by yourself?" Asia asked looking up at me.

"You know I am kind of curious as well, where are your parents?" Rias asked with a confused expression.

Shrugging I motioned for the girls to follow me. "They live in the states with my older sisters and younger brother, when I found out I was accepted into Kuoh academy they decided to get me my own place instead of moving here with me. The extra bedrooms are for them when they come by to check on me every other month." I explained walking down the stairs to the living room.

"Oh…Well doesn't it get lonely living on your own?" Asia frowned.

"Eh…Sometimes but I am not living on my own anymore, now am I?" Grinning I gently nudged the younger girl. Giggling she shook her head. "I guess not."

* * *

The very next day was going to be Asia's very first day at school and the poor girl was a nervous wreck. As we walked to school I did my best to keep her calm. "Come on Asia you need to relax, everything will be fine. I promise."

"I know Magnus… But it's my first time going to school ever… What if I embarrass myself?" She asked looking up at me with those sad little green eyes. "Or what if someone if someone tries to pick on me- Ow!" She said covering her head the small girl looked up at me with a confused look. "Why did you hit me?"

Shaking my head, I with a grin I wrapped an arm around her shoulder and squeezed it gently. "Asia relax your over thinking things, and if I didn't give you that 'love' tap you would have gone on forever. Plus, it's your first day no one will fault you for being nervous, and second if anyone tries to be mean to you, which I doubt by the way, your too cute to pick on. Then I will deal with them. I will send them into prank hell."

Asia blushed brightly before squeezing my arm with a smile. "Thanks Magnus."

"No problem, now come on you don't want to be late on your first day.' Motioning with my head the two of us continued to walk to school, once we were on school grounds I walked her towards the office and then to the teacher's longue to meet with our homeroom teacher. Making the introductions I patted Asia on the shoulder and told her I would see her in class. Once in class I took my seat and pulled out a small book and started to work on some plans I had for pranking. Ever since the whole fallen angels attacking thing I hadn't had much time for pulling pranks so I had to do something in order to stay on top… Granted I had no competition but still it was a matter of pride. My work was cut short as the teacher came in and introduced us to a new transfer student. Stepping into the room Asia fidgeted but stopped when I smiled and nodded at her.

"Umm…Hello everyone….my name is Asia Argento." She said introducing herself to the class. "And I hope we all get along…."

The entire class was silent for a few seconds before everyone started talking all at once. I only caught a few words here or there but most of it was the same.

"She is so hot!"

"What a hottie, just look at all that golden hair!" One boy shouted. "It looks like silk!"

"Wow another foreigner she is cute." A kid with glasses commented.

"So, Asia what is it like here in Japan? Do you like it?" A random girl asked.

"Being in a new school and country can be a little hard but luckily Magnus is letting me stay with him so I have been adjusting a lot easier." Asia said with a smile.

Slamming my head into my desk I couldn't believe what she just said, no one was supposed to know about her staying at my place. As a good portion of the male students tried to kill me, granted this wasn't new but it was mostly because of the stuff I pulled, but still I wondered if I could survive jumping out the window just to get out of the way.

 **Probably but given that we are three stories high I wouldn't suggest it, unless you want everyone to know you're not human.** Ddraig grumbled. Rolling my eyes at what the dragon said I couldn't help but smile, I looked over to see Asia in the middle of a group of girls talking and laughing, I was happy for her she could finally get to have her dream come true.

"Asia, are you really living with him?" One girl asked. "If you are get a good lock on your room alright?" A girl turned to glare at my general direction. "He may seem like a nice guy but he's really is a pervert."

"You only say that because I rejected you when you asked me out!" I shouted across the class room. "

Ohhh sick burn dude!" One of the guys in the class high-fived me. "To bad you're going to die."

Looking panicked I jumped out of my seat and ran out of the class room. "ByegottogoseeyoulaterAsia!" I shouted waving goodbye at the blonde.

"Bastard!" Shouted the girl as she started to chase me.

I really should learn when to keep my mouth shut.I thought as I ran with a very, and I mean very angry girl after me.

 **No kidding.**

* * *

After school Asia and I were both hanging out in the clubhouse, Rias didn't have any training for me to do today so I was free to do other things, like homework… bleh. As Asia and I both worked in silence while Koneko ate some junk food I got for her, Kiba was reading one of his books, Akeno was fixing up some tea and… Rias was doing… Well whatever it is she does, seriously she is always working on some kind of paperwork and it isn't homework I know it isn't, but for the life of me I couldn't figure out what she was doing. Eh I will worry about it later. Finishing my homework and making sure Asia had no trouble I stood to my feet and stretched out.

"Well I think it's time for us to get going, you ready Asia?" I asked looking at my new roommate.

"Mhm, let's go home." She smiled gathering up her things. "Oh, wait don't we have to hand out filers?"

Smacking my head, I shook my head. "Right… Still have devil duties."

"Hold on you two, I have some good news for you both. Your days of handing out fliers are over." Rias said resting her head on her chin.

Blinking I raised an eyebrow. I hadn't really handed out fliers at least not the way she wanted us then again, I wasn't going to question the boss lady. "Really?"

"Normally the hassle of running around and handing out fliers are for familiars." Rias stood slowly with a smile on her face.

"So, it's like we're getting promoted?" I asked looking between Asia and Rias.

"Yeah, I guess you can look at it that way but first things first we need to find you two familiars." Smiling Rias held out her hand and in small cloud of smoke a small bat like creature appeared on her hand, I say bat like because it looked a little… Cartoony is the best way to describe it. To be honest it looked like a fake pokémon or something. "This is my familiar Magnus. I believe you two have met each other."

The bat thing flew in front of Rias and in a cloud of smoke transformed and became a beautiful woman that…. "Holy crap you're the one that gave the pentagram flier!" I said my eyes going wide with shock as the familiar changed back into its bat form and vanished.

"And I have one too of course." Akeno smiled and pointed slightly to the ground and in a green light a small… Well little green man with a horn appeared.

"…. I don't know why but I want to put him in cameo and have him play army man." Staring at the green thing I shook my head as Koneko spoke up.

"This is Shiro."

Turning to look at the silver-haired girl's familiar I couldn't help but grin, it was a small white kitten with a bell collar. "It suits you."

"Mine's bad ass." Kiba grinned as a small golden light appeared on his shoulder. Looking closer I noticed it a small golden bird that looked like a humming bird crossed with an eagle.

"Nice bro, now quick question… Are they pokémon?" I asked with a dead serious voice. My comment however caused everyone to groan "Oh, come on, they all look like pokémon and if I find out that pokémon are real then I'm getting me a Charizard."

"But it's not a dragon type though." Kiba muttered. "Better to get a Salamence."

Blinking I stared at the blonde for a minute. "You and I will need to have a long talk after this is over."

"Magnus knock it off." Rias shook her head. "Now you'll get a one, a familiar I mean not a pokémon. Familiar's are a major part of being a devil, when your need they are always there to back you up." The teen explained to both Asia and myself.

"That's great, only problem is we have no idea how to get one." Asia said with a small frown.

Grinning I shrugged. "Easy we go into the tall grass and throw a metal ball at it."

"You're not going to let this pokémon thing go, are you?" Kiba smirked.

"Probably not no." I admitted truthfully.

Shaking her head Rias cleared her throat. "Anyway, this is the easy part, the next step is- "She started to say but a knocking on the door to the clubhouse interrupted her.

"Yeah?" Akeno said turning her attention toward the door.

Slowly the doors opened up and revealed the student council president and the entire student council.

"Sorry to interrupt." Sona said as she stepped into the room.

"Crap it's the other madam president and her good squad, everyone run! The gig is up! It's every man for themselves!" My eyes going wide I ran straight for the for the nearest open window and jumped through it.

Blinking Rias stared at the open window with a confused expression before looking around. "Did… Did he just jump out a window?"

Everyone in the room just nodded in confirmation, sighing Rias looked toward Kiba who nodded. "I'll chase him down."

* * *

"Ohhh your devils too… Okay that makes sense, for a minute I thought you were here for me." I said rubbing the back of my head sheepishly.

"We'll get to you later Maverick, but I'm here to congratulate your master on increasing the number of her servants." Sona said smiling slightly at Rias. "Also, my name is Sona Sitri, the next head of the Sitri family."

Nodding I smacked my head. "Got it, I always wondered if there were other devils at our school."

"Rias I'm hurt that you didn't tell your little boyfriend about us. But I suppose if you don't trust him with inside info then I guess then I guess he wouldn't be worth much to you huh?" Some blonde guy said with a very annoying stuck up attitude.

"It's considered bad form to get involved in the affairs of other households Saji, it's only natural that Rias held this back." Sona explained putting the guy in his place.

"Plus, little? I'm taller then you bud… And wait I recognize you, you recently got elected to the council. I voted for the other guy." I grinned seeing the blonde twitch at my comment.

"This is Saji Gehshirou my pawn." Sona said officially introducing us.

Rias smiled and held out a hand toward me. "And this is Magnus Maverick my pawn and my bishop Asia Argento, and no relation to the actress."

"Oh, so we're both pawns huh? That's cool." I shrugged putting my hands behind my head.

"Can it D-bag, you and your gaggle of slutty sluts don't deserve to be in the same room as a group of distinguished devils like the Sitri's." Saji proclaimed using the same arrogant tone he used before.

Yeah, he's going on the prank list. Frowning I lowered my hands and cracked my knuckles. "You know those are fighting words where I come from."

"Please, not even your gay prince charming over there could protect you from me." He said holding up four fingers. "I took up four pawn pieces bro."

Smirking slightly Sona turned her head toward Saji. "He took up eight pieces, it's better to check your facts before you make a complete fool of yourself."

"Wait seriously?" Saji's eyes went wide with shock. "How did this lame ass but munch manage to do that?"

"Keep talking asshat." I said my grin growing wider. "So, quick question Saji do you need a crowbar to get your foot out of your mouth? Or would the jaws of life be required?"

Smiling slightly Sona ignored us and went on addressing Rias. "My apologizes, he's young. I hope you'll forgive him his youthful naivete. Newbies don't always appreciate the finer points of civility. Do they?" She directed this last part at Saji who nodded and stepped forward and held out his hand to us.

"Right my pleasu- "He started to say but Asia stepped forward and placed both hands on his own.

"No, the pleasure's all mine." She said with a smile.

Eyes going wide Saji placed a hand over Asia's and smiled widely the sudden action caused Asia to gasp. "Hey, you sure you're not an angel? Because I'm sure you fell down from heaven." Saji said with a grin rubbing Asia's hand with his own.

Stepping in between them I grabbed Saji's hand and squeezed it tightly, the force of my grip caused the blonde to shake slightly in pain. "Hey Saji, buddy, pal, friend of mine, you touch Asia I'll snap you in two like a twig." I smiled brightly turning my head. "After all it's my job to protect her from people like you." Saji tried to squeeze back and return a threat but I lifted his hand up in such way that he couldn't move it.

"Well this is embarrassing." Rias sighed playfully shaking her head.

"I know, right?" Sona said pushing up her glasses.

Letting go of his hand the blonde rubbed his wrist and glared at me with a small smirk on his face. "So, how's filer duty treating you? I don't do lame shit like that anymore I'm a real member of the team, getting a familiar and everything."

"Done, and done, getting as well familiar." I smirked crossing my arms.

While Saji and I were busy in our own little world Sona looked a little surprised. "Oh, is that your plan Rias?"

"Yes, I was thinking of going next week actually." Rias said answering Sona's question.

Frowning Sona rested her chin on her fist. "That's a bit of a problem, since he only takes people once a month."

"In that case why don't we have a friendly little contest to sort this whole thing out." Rias smiled confidently.

"A contest?" Sona looked surprised.

"Whoever wins, wins the right to make their request first." Rias explained her idea like it was the simplest thing in the world.

Sona's face turned very serious. "Surely you're not talking about a rating game?"

Chuckling Rias shook her head. "Oh no, we would never get permission to do something like that."

"Yes, your right, besides this isn't the time to call attention to yourself, now is it?" Sona smirked as she stared at her red-headed friend.

Frowning Rias closed her eyes and took a breath. "Don't go there. Wait I know! We should finish this the good old fashioned high school way, with sports." Rias smiled brightly.

Blinking I was pulled back from my own little world. "What's going on now?" I asked with Saji's head under my arm, while my free hand was digging into his skull giving him a noogie.

* * *

Suffice to say the idea of using sports was not a good idea. Both Rias and Sona along with their queen's played a game of tennis the following day and it didn't go well. Let's just say magic was used and it wasn't pretty…. The game ended up in a tie and they decided to use for a match and in the end, it was chosen for us to do a team sport and… Dodgeball was the name of the game. It was decided we would play the next night in the gym, this way there would not be any normal people watching, which was good news for us. Luckily no one at the school caught on that we were devils, so… our secret is safe so far. The following night we all met in the gym each of us wearing our gym clothes… Well I was wearing the clothing I wore when I went running and Rias was wearing her tracksuit, but I digress. Right now, we were all stretching out getting ready for the game.

"Now they out number us by two people, so I asked the extra's to be referee's." Rias explained as she and Kiba tossed a rubber ball back and forth.

"I don't know if I can do this." Asia said as Akeno was having her do the splits. "My legs are on fire!"

"Just a little bit further, you can do it." Akeno smiled as she pushed on the small girl's back to help her out.

Wait that reminded me of something. "Hold on everyone." Walking over to my backpack I pulled out a few arm bands and passed them around. "I had these made for us." On the bands, they said 'Occult Research Club.' "I know a guy in town that owed me a favor for helping him with his sowing machine, now I know what you're thinking. Why arm bands? Well I would have gone with t-shirts but… I would have call get everyone's shirt size and sometimes feelings get hurt…" I shook my head. "Anyway, I figured this could be a good thank you, for helping me and Asia get our familiars."

"This is awesome man." Kiba grinned as he slid his on.

"We will look totally bad ass now." Akeno nodded her thanks to me.

Smiling Koneko nodded. "You're a nice guy."

"So, you ready to rock and roll?"

Turning around we found that the Sitri team had arrived and they looked ready for battle. Smirking I shook my head and we all got into position. The Sitri team was up first to serve the ball… Why couldn't we just play this the American way I will never know but eh. See instead of being stuck on just one side, we all shared the same court which meant it was a free for all and only two balls instead of six or more. Anyway, getting my head back into the game I readied myself for the worst because if this was anything like the tennis match then magic and powers were going to be flying about and that will make things dangerous. Just as the match started all hell broke loose…and normally that would be funny because we're devils but… Not in this case.

The dodgeball match if I could call it that was utter chaos, to be honest if those rubber balls weren't in play I would have sworn this was an all-out brawl. However, since everyone else was using magical powers I figured I might as well even the playing field. Grinning I summoned my sacred gear and started to boost my power. I kept on boosting waiting for the right moment to show off a new trick I learned just the other day.

"Hey Sona, you want me to take out that sissy pawn?" I heard Saji's voice from one side of the court. Turning toward his voice, I frowned staring at him and noticed that Sona had the ball in her hands.

Smirking the student council president gave me an evil stare. "No, he's all mine!" Raising the ball and filling it with her magical energy She threw the rubber ball straight at me.

Raising my left hand, I braced myself and summoned every ounce of strength I had as the ball sailed into my gauntlet. Grunting underneath the pure force of which Sona had tossed it I thought for a moment that I would lose my balance and loose the ball. Spreading out my legs and to help me distribute the force. Using my right hand, I gripped my left arm and held it steady. Slowly I regained my footing and stared at Sona with a smirk. "Hey Madam, prez this belongs to you!" Throwing the ball up into the air. "Draco…. Meteor!" Right as the ball was falling I punched it straight back at Sona but not before showing off my new little trick.

" **Transfer!"** My sacred gear shouted out as all the power I gained from boosting was transferred into the ball.

The rubber ball sailed through the air like a burning meteorite sailing through the sky, ducking Sona avoided my hit but the wall still got one person. Poor, poor Saji I guess he never learned how to dodge a wrench. Because he sucked at dodging the fiery rubber ball of doom as it smacked him straight in the nuts. As the blonde haired asshat fell to the ground holding his family jewels I looked around the gym with a small grin on my face.

"Game over."

* * *

And we had won just like that… It was kind of funny how it ended… Okay it was a lot funny. Granted I felt bad for hitting Saji in the mommy daddy button but I figured that the force of the hit would knock the stick out of his ass. So, it's a win in my books. Anyway, the time came for us to get our familiars and boy was it going to be awesome. Or so I hope, to be honest I have no idea what to expect but it couldn't be that bad I am assuming. I mean what could possibly happen right? However before that we all got changed into our normal school outfits and sta

"Victory!" Everyone cheered as we clanged glasses together filled with… Something I wasn't really focused on the drinks I was more focused on the fact me and I Asia were going to get familiars. I mean that's kind of exciting.

"I want you to know that I am thankful to every single one of you for going out there and doing what needed to be done to beat those devils. I hope you guys feel very proud, especially you Magnus, what was that thing you did near the end?" Rias asked with a tilt of her head.

"Hm? Oh right that transfer of power… Well turns out that is the second level of my sacred gear Ddraig explained it to me. It's called the Gift of the Dragon, it can transfer whatever power I built up into something else." Grinning I shrugged. "I unlocked the other day and was working on different techniques, kind of funny that it was used to win us a game of dodgeball."

"Are you kidding man that was awesome." Kiba smiled. "And with the team arm bands you got us, you rocked it."

"MHm." Asia smiled brightly at me.

"Totes." Akeno smiled as she held up her glass as a small toast.

Even Koneko got into the mood by giving me a small smile.

Rubbing the back of my head I grinned. "Thanks everyone but now come on we have familiars to get!"

Laughing Rias shook her head and smiled. "He's right now come, it's time to get these two their familiars."

"Wait we're going right now?" Asia asked.

"It's a full moon tonight best time to see him." Rias explained.

Frowning I raised an eyebrow. "Who's that?"

"The Familiar Master."

Summoning a bright red teleportation circle on the floor we all slowly sunk into the ground and suddenly the world around us was changed. No longer were we in the club house room, instead we were in a dark and creepy forest that had a dark red sky. Looking around I frowned and bit my lip. "Okay where is… This?"

"It is kind of scary."

"Duh a magical forest where all the familiars live." Akeno explained to me.

"Don't be scared this is where we came to get ours too." Kiba said trying to reassure Asia.

Shrugging I placed a hand on Asia's shoulder and smiled. "I don't know this place isn't so bad, not as bad as the fire swamp and the ROUS."

"What are those?" Asia asked staring up at me wide eyed.

"Rodents of unusual sizes."

Koneko tugged on my jacket and shook her head. "They have those here."

"Huh… Neat." I mumbled.

"Who wants me!?"

Looking up toward the voice I gasped slightly at what I was staring at me. The guy looked to be middle aged, he had on black cargo shorts, a blue jacket wrapped around his waist, a white tanktop with a backpack strapped to his back, he also wore some gray and blue tennis shoes. Black fingerless gloves were on his hands and ball cap flipped backwards to reveal a thing of red hair sticking out. "The master of the familiars AKA the Zatouji!" The self-proclaimed familiar master said with a grin.

Despite the fact that he said his name, I ignored it because to be honest he looked like a cross of Gold and Silver…. Plus, if he was calling himself a master of monsters then that means…. "Holy crap it's Ash Ketchum!"

Snorting the red-headed guy shook his head. "Not that is not I, but I do enjoy watching that guy."

And…. Yep he rhymes…Brain please help fix this problem otherwise we may have an issue.

"If your goal is to find familiars' galore then you came at the right time that's for sure. The full moon is out to help you decided and I'll act as your guide." Zatouji said making some kind of symbol with his hand.

Leaning forward Akeno whispered to me. "If you can't tell the Zatouji is way obsessed with making things rhyme. "

Raising an eyebrow, I shook my head. "Great first we get an Ash Ketchum wanna be and he rhymes this will not end well."

"Now tell me all your wants and desires, a strong one, a fast one, a one that likes to set fires?" Zatouji asked us with a grin.

Blinking I stared up at the guy and sighed. "Nope, I can't handle this." Rubbing my face, I shook my head.

"Well I know I would like a cute one that is really fun to be around." Asia said holding her hands up together near her face.

"Fun? Done and done." Zatouji said with a grin on his face.

"Oh, thank you so much!" Asia smiled brightly.

Shaking my head, I put both hands into my pockets and followed the other as we walked with Zatouji leading the way. As we walked the guy kept on making rhymes and god it was hurting my head. Sighing I stopped for a moment to re-tie one of my shoes when I caught something out of the corner of my eye. Standing to my feet I wandered off into the forest with a frown on my face, as I walked I swear there was something really, big and nasty watching me, but I just couldn't place it. Summoning the boosted gear, I started to boost my power.

"Come out, come out where ever you are." I muttered to myself.

Walking into a small clearing I soon found what was watching me and it didn't look pretty. The thing standing before me had nine… count'em nine snake heads. Its scales was a dark copper color while its underbelly was a pale tan. Staring up at the thing I raised an eyebrow and sighed. "Just my luck I wander off and I meet up a freaking hydra."

 **Be careful kid, these things are dangerous, they have immortal bodies and a poison deadly to all things.**

"Helpful to know." I muttered to myself.

Letting out a large roar the hydra glared at me, venom dropping from its fangs. Looking down at the ground then back at the nine heads I sighed. "Ddraig would this be considered enemy territory?"

 **Most likely… Why?**

Shrugging I rolled my shoulders and cracked my neck. "Just wondering. Promotion Rook!" I shouted as the protective powers of the Rook took over my body. Spreading my arms out wide I shouted at the hydra. "Come at me bro!"

* * *

"That's such a cute dragon familiar Asia." Rias smiled looking down at her bishop's blue sprite dragon.

"Way cute, and lucky for us it helped us fight off that slime." Kiba sighed as he rubbed his face. "I just wish it didn't attack me."

"Oh, something you should know, these creatures hate other males that's just one of their features." Zatouji shrugged his shoulders with a grin before looking around. "Wait weren't you all six? Now you are five that doesn't jive."

Looking around everyone frowned. "Wait Magnus is missing… Where did he go?" Rias frowned. "How could he be so careless it can be dangerous out here."

"Don't worry Rias we'll fine him." Akeno said nodding her head while other's did the same.

"It is best we stick together, otherwise we could end up like Magnus." Rias said with a small frown. "Now where would he be?"

"Just follow the sound of chaos and destruction." Koneko shrugged.

Nodding everyone with Zatouji leading the way hurried to find their missing friend, however there seemed to be no trace of the bronze haired teen anywhere.

"You don't think he was…Killed, do you?" Asia said albeit reluctantly with tears in her eyes, holding her new familiar closer the former nun froze up slightly.

"No way, knowing him he just found something interesting and got distracted." Akeno smiled though deep down she was worried about the loveable idiot as well.

Frowning Rias shook her head. "We'll find and bring him home Asia I promise."

Asia smiled at that and cheered up slightly at that.

Frowning Koneko stopped moving and motioned for the others to do the same. "Wait. He's close."

"How can you tell?" Kiba asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Listen." The silver-haired girl said Everyone nodded and closed their eyes listening for whatever it was Koneko heard.

"It's faint but it almost sounds like… Swearing?" Rias raised an eyebrow. "And branches snapping…."

"And it's coming this way!" Kiba shouted, everyone quickly jumped to avoid as a large form came crashing through the trees.

"Is that a hydra!?" Rias shouted in shock as she stared down at the copper colored monster, the hydra was on its back and its heads were moving hard to strike something. "But wait where is…."

"There he is look!"

Peering the dissipating cloud of dust everyone could make out the familiar form of Magnus, he kept either punching one of the heads away or jumping to make sure he wasn't eaten. Everyone simply watched in shock as the bronze haired idiot just danced in between the heads while swearing at the thing.

"Alright you snake bastard, when I'm done with you, I'm making you into a belt…. I know it's immortal Ddraig but I don't care!" Magnus shouted as he slammed his boosted gear into the eye of one of the hydra's heads. Finally, however the snake like monster had enough and quicker than their fellow devil could move the hydra's middle head opened its mouth and closed it around Magnus's body.

"Magnus no!"

Everyone got ready to jump down to help and see if they could save the teen but instead the most shocking thing happened. The hydra's mouth opened to reveal Magnus was biting the thing's tongue and using his arms to hold open its mouth. Finally letting go of the monster's tongue Magnus jumped out of the mouth of the hydra and smacked the creature on the nose. Flipping itself around the snake monster tried to lumber off but it was stopped as Magnus grabbed it by the tail.

"Oh, no don't start what you can't finish."

Blinking Rias sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Did he pick a fight with that hydra or did he find his familiar?"

"…. I don't know and I don't want to know." Zatouji said dropping the rhymes for once in his life.

* * *

 **Just to let you guys know I Magnus won't get a familiar this whole thing with the hydra was just meant for fun, so don't think he's getting a super powered pet. Anyway peace out!**


	7. Picking a fight

**Hey guys I'm back once more with the next chapter of the The Maverick Emperor, now the next chapter will be training and after that the Rating Game. So that should be fun. Now I want to thank those who faved and followed my stories or myself, it means a lot. It really does. Also thank you for the reviews it means a lot. Now speaking of reviews, it is time to read them. M** **erendinoemiliano Oh hey man, and trust me that can happen sometimes, also Magnus and Sanji will become friends down the road but even Issei and Sanji had their ups and downs in the beginning, just give him time. Darth56 glad you liked the chapter dude. Blank Core Devil, you can't be promoted permanently, and you have to understand this version of Magnus came before the Ever After High one, and come on dude Magnus isn't like that and to honest neither is Asia. Also Magnus will get a familiar down the road and trust me it is much better then a hydra. Ace I have seen Monty Python and I love it. And Magnus does enjoy MMA fighting but his personal style is Chuk kon Do, anyway I don't care for hip-hop either but that's just life. Now I need to get going and get ready to work on the next chapter. I hope you all like the training they do, because Magnus will make some progress. Anyway I will see you all later.**

* * *

So… In the end, I never got a familiar but to honest I was okay with that, the hydra was nothing but a pain in the butt, also… I was in trouble, for worrying everyone, granted the punishment wasn't too bad given the fact I did get into it with a hydra. The punishment was mostly just cleaning duties and a worried hug from Rias, which I was okay with. Anyway, after leaving the familiar forest and having Asia bind her little dragon to herself we all went home for the evening.

"Magnus, weren't you scared facing down that hydra?" Asia asked as we walked home. "I know I was and I was just watching."

Putting my hands behind my head I nodded. "I was but, you can't let fear rule your life."

"But he could have eaten you!" The blonde said staring up at me worried. "Why didn't you run?"

"Well running anyway from that thing would have made me prey, I had to show that thing I was top dog." Shrugging I smiled slightly. "Plus, if you start running then you'll never stop."

Asia stopped walking for a moment before smiling and nodding. "Your right, from now on I'll try to be brave like you."

"Naw don't be like me, see bravery is facing something without fear, but without fear you can't really live, you should have courage, being courageous means you face something despite knowing the danger and you do it anyway." I smiled at the girl and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "See I'm an idiot so I can be brave but you, your smart, so have courage."

Asia scrunched up her face with a small blush on her face before thinking over what I said before shaking her head. "I still don't get it but I will do my best Magnus."

"Good girl." Smiling I let go of her shoulder as we walked up to the house, letting ourselves in and locking the door behind us both I walked over to the living room and plopped down on the couch while Asia went into the kitchen. Stretching out I placed a hand over my eyes and let out a sigh.

"Magnus do you want something to eat?" I heard Asia call from the kitchen.

Thinking over it I shook my head. "Naw I think I will just shower and go to bed."

"Okay just put your clothes and the hamper and I will run a load later." The blonde answered back.

Looking over my shredded clothes I shook my head. "I think I will just throw them out… there's no saving them." Standing to my feet I headed for the stairs but was stopped as Asia stuck a spoon into my mouth. Raising an eyebrow, I smacked my lips. "Peanut butter?" Blinking I sucked the brown stuff off the spoon and pulled it out of my mouth.

"You shouldn't go to bed on an empty stomach." She smiled a little nervously.

Chuckling I nodded. "Your right, so thank you Asia." Pulling the spoon out I handed it back to the former nun who took it and went back into the kitchen. "Goodnight." Heading up the stairs toward my room I tossed off my clothing and climbed into the shower, and after enjoying the feeling of hot water washing over me for an hour I climbed out, and changed into some sweats. Turning off the lights I fell into bed and stretched out.

"Hell, of a day eh partner?"

 **True enough kid, though I will honest I never knew someone stupid enough to take on a hydra.**

Smirking I shook my head and looked down at my left arm as a small green circle appeared in the middle of my hand. "Well now you have, plus we were fine."

 **Yeah, but try to be more careful in the future kid, whatever happens to you, happens to me.**

"Will do." Shaking my head, I stretched out and gave a huge yawn. "No training tonight either please, I rather get some rest."

 **Of course, partner sweet dreams don't let the hydra bite.**

Snorting I closed my eyes and slowly started to fall asleep. "Stupid dragon…."

* * *

"Magnus, Magnus you need to get up we will be late." Something or someone was shaking me.

"Uhh…" Groaning I opened my eyes to see Kiba standing above me wearing a tux. "Gah!" Freaking out I scrambled and fell out of the bed. Laughing the blonde helped me to my feet and shook his head. "Come on we need you to get ready, you can't be late to your own wedding."

"Wait wedding? I'm getting married? Who am I marrying? You? No offense but you're not my type." Looking down I saw I was now dressed in a tux like Kiba's. "How in the hell did this happen? Kiba if you dressed while I was asleep I'm going to kick your ass brother."

Laughing the prince of Kuoh academy dusted me off and led me out of the room and out the house to a large church. "You crack me up, Magnus. Come on you don't want to keep the bride waiting." Kiba smirked at me as he and I walked inside the double doors of the massive church.

"Kiba wait!" Running after him I chased the blonde down the aisle and stopped half-way, standing at the alter in a flowing all-white ballroom gown with a tiara and veil was Rias, to be completely honest I was struck dumb by just how truly beautiful she was. Staring at her my mouth dropped. "If this is a dream… I don't want to wake up.

Smiling at me the red-head held out her hand. "Come on Magnus, you don't want to keep me waiting."

"Uh…" Looking around dumbstruck I pointed at myself before she nodded with a smile. Wow… Umm… I had no idea what to do so instead I slowly walked to the alter that is when I noticed all our friends from school were here even the other members of the occult research club who were standing by Rias as her bridesmaids minus Kiba was apparently was my best man. Even my family was here which was surprising, my father and mother were smiling encouragingly while my two sisters were shaking their heads, while my little brother just looked a little bored.

"What are you waiting for sweetie go on." Akeno urged.

"Don't keep her wait." Koneko grumbled.

"Oh, Magnus I am so-so….so happy for you!" Asia cried.

"Come on man enough waiting." Kiba smiled.

Shaking myself from my thoughts I nodded. "Yeah…coming." I ran toward the alter but every time I got to the steps the alter it kept pulling further and further away. "Wait!" Yelling as I tried to get to the alter…" Okay I call hacks! This is my dream!"

"Please like this would ever happen." Freezing in my tracks I shuddered, I knew that voice, and to be honest some nights it still haunted my dreams, I slowly turned around to see Raynare standing in front of me with a smirk.

"Raynare…. but…. but you're dead…" I managed to stutter out as I stared at the fallen angel in horror. Yeah, I knew she was dead but and I'm sure that I could take her even if she was alive… But she was the one that responsible for murdering me so yeah, she will always have a special place in my heart… Right where pure abject rested terror stayed.

Smirking the fallen angel slowly sauntered up and gave me the once over. "I have to say you look good in that suit but to bad you'll never get a chance to wear one. Unless it's for your funeral."

"What are you talking about you stupid chicken-bitch." I asked as I tried to turn around but found my feet stuck to the ground… Okay body please wake up, I don't like where this is going.

"Do you really think that any girl would really love you? You're just a loser. I mean you collect games, movies, you pull pranks? How could anyone love someone that is so childish?" Smirking the fallen angel summoned a spear of light. Growling in anger I tried to summon my boosted gear but found that it wouldn't come when called. "Aw looks like you can't perform under pressure." Laughing Raynare rammed the spear into my chest.

* * *

"Gahh!" Shooting awake I looked around panting heavily, I was in my room alone and alive. Looking down at my chest I sighed in relief and laid back down. "What was that about…. Why did I…do I like Rias? I mean yeah she's beautiful and smart, funny, and we get along, not to mention she saved my life but do I like her as more than a friend?" As I laid there trying to figure out my feelings for Rias I couldn't help but think on what dream Raynare said to me. "Yeah…. Maybe she is right…" I grumbled to myself pulling my knees up to my chest.

"Who is right?" In a bright magical circle, Rias appeared inside of my room.

"Rias? What are you doing here?" I asked nervously as I looked up at the red head, smiling Rias turned her head and tackled me and pinned me to my bed. Blinking I looked at her with a raised eyebrow, I had dreams that started like this but damn it now is not the time Rias, not while I'm trying to figure out my feelings for you.

Rias looked extremely desperate when these next these next words escaped her lips. "Magnus, I know this doesn't make much sense but I need you to have sex with me right now."

"Wait what! Shouldn't you buy me dinner first?" Or at least that is what I tried to say but Rias covered my mouth with her hand.

"Shh you don't want Asia to find out, do you?" Looking at the door then back at Rias who had begun to undress, I started to freak out as my nose started to bleed.

Looking back up at her Rias I saw she had stripped off her school uniform and was wearing black lace bra and panties. "Magnus please I need you to do this for me…" Rias turned her head and touched her face slightly looking extremely bashful. "What's the matter am I not good enough for you?"

This is a side of Rias I have never seen before, taking a deep breath and doing my best to shove my hormones down. "No, it's not that it's just…. I…. why me…I'm just me?"

"I have thought about it a lot but there is no other choice, I just hope you forgive me one day for doing this." Rias sighed her blue eyes filled with desperation.

"What are you talking about you always have a choice…. Rias please tell me what is going on maybe I can help." I said but she wasn't listening, unclasping her bra the next head of the Gremory family was now on top of me her hands running up my shirt tracing my chest.

"…. Magnus this is my first time so please be gentle." Rias said with a blush.

Leaning up I wrapped my arms around her and held her tightly refusing to let go. "Sorry Rias but I can't do this." Damn it the one time I had control over my body and I was refusing to have sex with perhaps the most beautiful girl in the world…Damn it! Why did I have to be a gentleman?

"What are you doing?" She asked her voice betraying her vulnerability.

"I don't know what is going on but I can't do this….and no it's not because you're not good enough, you're too good for this, and you know it. Rias I care to much about yo- "I stopped as a magical circle appeared in my room for the second time the night. As the light from the circle died down I could see a tall silver haired woman dressed in a blue maid uniform standing in my room. Looking her over she looked to be in her twenties and extremely beautiful, however one look into her silver eyes and I could feel the wisdom and agelessness.

"Okay I am lost what the hell is going on?" I asked confused. "Why are there people appearing in my house?"

Not looking surprised by the woman's appearance Rias sighed. "In the end, I'm too late."

The beautiful silver haired woman took a moment to stare at me and Rias as we were in a very comprising position. "Are you trying to break the agreement by doing something like this?" She asked truly astonished. "If I didn't go this far then my brother and father wouldn't listen to me, right?"

"Both Sirzechs and your father would be disappointed in you after they find out you tried to give your purity away to a person below your station." The silver haired woman frowned her tone filled with disappointment.

"Now wait a min- "I was silenced as Rias placed two fingers on my lips. Raising an eyebrow, I stared at the silver-haired woman, and at Rias with a confused expression. Seriously who was this chick?

"My virginity is mine to do as I please, I won't allow anyone to call my servants lowly even if they are my brother's Queen." Rias crossed her arms, letting go of my lips.

Smacking my lips, I stared at my devil master with a frown. "Okay Rias can you explain why I'm being insulted in my own home?" I said glaring at the strange woman in my room. "Seriously who are you? Why are you in my house?"

Turning to finally look at me the woman bowed her head. "How do you do. I'm a maid in service to the Gremory family, my name is Grayfia please forgiveness my rudeness."

"Yeah I don't think…." Stopping I realized that Rias called her a Queen which means this woman is a power house on Akeno's level or stronger. Crap… I fought against a hydra, and fallen angels but there is no way I could take on someone like her, that's for sure.

Shaking her head Rias climbed off me and started to get dressed. "Grayfia, did you come here on your own accord? or was it my father or brother that sent you?" She asked with a glare.

"All the above." The silver haired woman said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Sighing Rias looked like she gave up. "Forgive me, Magnus let's pretend this never happened okay?"

"Um…No…There is nothing to forgive and I won't forget this, please I want to know what's going on. Rias if you're in trouble, let me know, and I will do whatever I can to help." Staring at the girl with a concerned look.

"Magnus?" Grayfia said turning to face Rias. "Is this him?"

"Yes, he is my precious pawn." Rias smiled fondly at me which caused me to blush.

Turning to face me Grayfia looked at me with some level of respect. "The possessor of the boosted gear, the Red Dragon Emperor."

Facing Grayfia Rias huffed. "I'll listen to you back in my room. I hope you don't mind Akeno being there."

"The Priestess of Thunder? Yes, in fact it is appropriate for a King to have their Queen beside them." Grayfia said.

"Priestess of thunder? Interesting name." I mumbled to myself before shaking my head. "Seriously does everyone in our crew have cool names?" Wait focus Magnus we need to figure out what is going on.

"Grayfia could you give us a minute?" Rias asked, nodding the maid walked out of my room, leaving me wonder if Asia was a wake how would I explain all this. Once we were alone Rias turned to face me and gently placed a kiss on my cheek. Blushing I touched my cheek and stared up at the girl feeling very confused.

"I'm sorry for doing this to you, but I have to go." She said with a sad smile, turning around she walked to the door, giving me a final look

"Wait just tell me what is wrong and I can help, I'll do whatever I can just tell me." I begged the girl, I knew she was in trouble but I couldn't do anything if she didn't talk to me.

"You're too sweet." With that she walked out of my room, leaving me alone once more in the darkness.

Sighing I fell back onto my bed feeling even more confused than ever. "What the fuck is going on in my life?"

* * *

The next day Asia and I were walking to school I couldn't help but think on what went on the other night. Ever since I met Rias she has always been a calm and cool collected but last night…. She was totally different, she was nervous, desperate, vulnerable and in trouble. I hated seeing her like that, granted it did prove she had other emotions and showed that despite the fact she was still just a teenage girl. Frowning my mind went back to last night.

 **(Flashback)**

" _Magnus, I know this doesn't make much sense but I need you to have sex with me right now."_

" _I'm sorry for doing this to you, but I have to go." She said with a sad smile, turning around she walked to the door._

 **(End of flashback)**

"I'm not sure what is going on but I will find out." I grumbled out a sigh with my hands in my pockets. I don't know what is going on but I never wanted to see her like that ever again.

"Figure what out Magnus?"

Snapping out my thoughts I looked at down at Asia. "Sorry, it's nothing don't worry about it." I apologized.

"Are you okay? You look upset." She asked worriedly. "Did you have a bad dream?"

"I'm fine, it's just worried about Rias she hasn't been herself lately." Shaking my head I huffed out a sigh.

"You don't think it's my fault, do you? She could be stressed having me around." Asia said sadly.

"Not at all, Rias cares about you Asia just like we all do." I said with a smile which caused Asia to blush brightly.

"Magus, Asia good morning!" Turning around we, both saw Kiba walking up to us with a smile on his face.

"Good morning Kiba." Asia greeted smiling brightly.

"Morning bro." I waved slightly at the other guy, my mind still on the events of last night. The three of us decided to walk to class together, as we walked I deiced to ask Kiba about Rias since he had known her longer than either Asia or I did, maybe this was just a normal occurrence… I seriously doubt it but hey you never know. "Hey Kiba, I have a question to ask you."

"Sure, fire away." The blonde shrugged.

"Have you noticed that Rias has been acting weird lately?" I asked curious to see if I wasn't the only one that had noticed.

"I'm glad I thought for a little whole Koneko and I were the only ones that noticed." Kiba said with a sigh. "It might be Gremory business, the only person that would have any idea is Akeno."

Frowning I nodded my head. "I guess being Rias's Queen means she is privy to a lot of things we aren't then." I concluded with a sigh.

"So, you don't have any idea?" Asia responded.

Stopping in his track Kiba's face turned stone cold serious, I didn't like the look on his face.

"Kiba what is it?" Asia asked with a worried look.

"Something tells me it isn't good." I muttered with a frown on my face.

Turning to look at us Kiba nodded his head. "You're right if this is what I think it is, then this is bad news."

* * *

Getting through the school day wasn't easy but it finally ended together Asia, Kiba and I rushed to the old-school building where the club room was. Stepping inside we saw Akeno, Rias and Koneko but the thing that shocked me the most was Grayfia who seemed to be in the middle of a conversation, and from the looks of it, Rias didn't seem happy at all.

"Grayfia what are you doing here?" I asked surprised. "I thought you would have left by now."

"You know her Magnus?" Asia asked turning to look at me.

"Sort of." I said crossing my arms over my chest, I still hadn't told Asia about Rias's little visit and I didn't intend to. What happened was between Rias, myself and Grayfia.

Rias who sat at her desk looked rather annoyed at us barging in told us all to sit down. "Now that we're all here we can begin."

"Rias if I may so bold as to speak openly?" Grayfia bowed before the red-head.

"Wow she sounds so polite…" Asia hid behind me.

"What are you doing back there?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Actually- "Rias started but was interrupted by a wave of power that poured into the room, covering my eyes as a bright light appeared I could make out a magical circle. "That doesn't look like the Gremory crest…"

"Because it isn't." Koneko glared at the circle.

"It belongs to the Phoenix clan." Akeno commented helpfully but despite her cheery tone I knew she was bothered by all this as well.

"Damn it." Rias sighed rubbing the bridge of her nose.

The light from the circle soon became flames that swirled around forming a fiery vortex sending sparks all over the room. Covering my face from the heat and intense light I could barely make out the shadow of someone standing amid the fire. The figure in the fire slashed his hand across the flames and the fire vanished leaving in its place was a young man who looked to be in his early twenties with spikey blond hair and dark blue eyes. He wore a suit dark red suit with a white button up shirt with the first two buttons undone at the top. I don't know but something about this guy pissed me off, looking down I gripped my left wrist to keep it from shaking.

 **Watch him kid he is nothing but trouble.**

"Riser Phenex has arrived." The blonde said to no one to no one but himself.

"Who is this douche?" I mumbled loud enough for only Asia hear but this guy had better hearing then I gave him credit for because he turned to glare at me before laughing.

"I'm hurt Rias; you haven't told you servant about me. He must be a human then if he hasn't heard of me otherwise he would show the proper respect." Riser frowned glaring at me.

"I haven't told him because it wasn't necessary." Rias glared at the blonde guy crossing her arms across her chest.

"This is Riser Phenex." Grayfia spoke up pointing toward the blonde man. "He's a pure-blood High-class devil, and the third son of the House of Phenex." The maid introduced. "He is also the husband of the next head of Gremory."

"Husband?" Looking at Rias I jerked my thumb at the blonde guy. "Your married to this clown?"

"Clown?" Riser growled.

"He is not my husband, he's my fiancé." Rias air quoted the word husband. "We are engaged."

Making himself comfortable Riser sat on one of the couches in the club room, Rias sat next to him slowly being molested as his hand rubbed her thigh while the rest of us forced to watch, Akeno served the prick tea. "Lovely. This tea made by Rias's Queen is simply delicious." Riser said drinking from his cup.

"Thank you for the compliment." Akeno said with a fake smile. Every second this guy stayed here the more pissed off I got, I was sick watching him molest the red head girl and with each passing second my desire to rip his head off grew stronger. Shaking I fought the urge to jump over the couch and slamming my first right down his throat.

 **Trust me I wouldn't mind sinking my fangs in him myself.** Ddraig growled.

"Magnus, cool it we need to show some respect." Koneko said looking up at me before turning to glare at Riser.

"It'll be okay Magnus." Asia mumbled hiding behind me slightly afraid of the blonde devil.

Sighing in frustration Rias stood to her feet in anger tired of Riser touching her. "Give it a rest Riser. I told you I have absolutely zero intention of marrying you."

Smirking Riser shook his head and stood up. "Yes, I know I have heard it all before, but Rias your household situation is quite serious."

"That's none of your concern. As the next head of the Gremory household, I will choose my own husband. My father, brother and everyone else is rushing it. I was promised that I could graduate from a human university before the issue of my marriage would be brought up." Rias stated not giving up the matter.

"True but your father is concerned that your household will go extinct. We lost a great number of pure-bloods during the last war. Even with the war over, our fights with the fallen angels and God hasn't ended yet. We need new blood which means a marriage between two pure-blooded devils wouldn't be that uncommon."

At this Rias bit her lip, Riser had a point pure-blooded devils were low in stock from what I heard. "You're right…" She sighed and shook her head. "I am not going to marry you Riser even the old noble houses have a right to choose."

"Now wait a minute Rias…" Riser began but was cut off by the red head.

"I will marry one I acknowledge."

Go Rias go! I cheered within my mind.

At this Riser's face grew dark. "…. You know Rias that Riser is also a devil that carries the name Phenex, I can't let my name be ruined. Riser didn't even want to come to the human world the fire and air of this world is disgusting, and for a devil like myself that rules over fire and wind Riser can't stand it!" Flames burst from around Riser as flaming wings appeared on his back. "Riser will take you back to the underworld by force even if I have to kill every single one of your servants." Snarling out Riser turned the heat on in the room causing my vison to blur.

Asia's griped my arm tightly as I summoned my boosted gear. "I won't let you lay a hand on Asia." I growled out as my sacred gear started to boost my power.

" **Boost!"**

Kiba summoned his sword and held it out in front of him as Koneko cracked her knuckles while Akeno's fingers crackled with finally had enough of Riser covered her body in a red aura as she stepped between Riser and us. "Let's see you try it Riser."

Before the brawl could commence Grayfia stepped between the two devils. "Rias, Riser please calm down. If you both were to continue, then I will be forced to step in for Sirzechs honor." She told both with a stern look on her face.

Riser seemed to calm down at this as the flames around him died down.

"To be told by the strongest Queen, even Riser then there is no helping it." Shrugging the blonde turned around. "Even Riser is scared to fight Sirzechs group which is sad to be made up of monsters."

I raised an eyebrow at that and looked to Akeno who just giggled slightly at my unanswered question. "She is even stronger than I am."

Good thing I didn't try to fight her then. I sighed in relief.

"This was to be excepted, if we couldn't settle the matter peacefully then a last resort would be needed." Grayfia said which caused Rias to raise her eyebrow. "Last resort?"

"Rias if you are insistent in your wish, how about you and Riser settle this with a rating game?" The silver-haired woman suggested which caused the room to take in a collective breath… Well expect Asia. "What's a rating game?" She asked looking rather confused.

"Much like a game of chess, it's an intense battle between High Ranking Devils." Kiba explained still keeping his eyes on Riser.

"That is part of the reason why the Evil Pieces were created." Akeno continued with the tradition of explaining things that other started. "It can be used to set your place among devils."

"It's an extremely popular pass time among high ranking devils." Koneko added in.

"It seems like your servants are knowledgeable, but it won't do them any good seeing how Riser has already won many rating games." He boasted, yeah keep on talking douche bag I said keeping my glare focused on him, just need a little more time.

"Since Rias is not of age yet, it will be an unofficial match between pure bloods." Grayfia added in.

"It won't matter." Riser smirked. "What do you say my darling Rias? Shall we battle with passion in our hearts?"

"You disgust me." Rias stated. "But I accept." She smirked back.

"It won't matter." Riser shrugged before looking at all of. "Rias tell me, it this entire group your all servants?"

"So, what if they are?" Rias asked crossing her arms across her chest.

"Allow me to show you." Snapping his fingers, a large magical circle appeared behind Riser and soon the room was filled with a large group of women whose faces were hidden by the fire. "I have a full set of servants, fifteen at my disposal."

The flames disappeared revealing the women, all of them were different outfits, to be honest they all looked like cosplayers rather than a rating game winning team but who am I to judge. Some of them were dressed as maids, one was dressed as a knight, but one really shocked me she was in a pink frilly dress and she looked like Riser. Is that his sister? Disgusting, like I needed another reason to hate this my teeth, I my eyes focused on him.

"Rias why is your servant glaring at me?" Riser questioned.

"Because he- "She started to say but was cut off when I stepped forward.

"Because you disgust me." I growled ou

"WHAT!?" The entire room shook as everyone shouted.

"Someone likes you isn't worthy of Rias, you say you want to have Rias as your wife? Yet from the looks of it you have a fucking harem." Growling slightly, I crossed my arms over my chest. "Not to mention the blonde in the pink dress, she looks like your sister? That is disturbing as fuck dude."

The silence in the room was deafening, until Riser started to laugh. "Riser understands now your jealous, which is perfectly understandable. Ile come here."

Stepping forward from Riser's group a small girl with green hair stepped forward, looking down at her Riser gently patted her head. "Looking up to the upper class is what the low class does, come let us show them how passionate we are."

With that Riser, full on made out with the small girl, he even went so far as to grope her with no shame what so ever. Resisting the urge to gag I rolled my eyes. "Get a room." I muttered as everyone else in the room were looking at the sight with disgust.

Finishing his kiss Riser pushed the young woman away and eyed me with a grin. "Just admit it, your jealous of my harem."

"Jealous? Why would I be jealous of pedo? Seriously you're just a creep who uses women, someone like you shouldn't even be engaged let alone mentioned in the same breath as Rias, your scum." I growled stepping forward. My arms shaking.

That caught Riser off guard who's face twisted into a look on anger, pushing the small girl away from him fire appeared in Riser's eyes. "How dare you call me scum! A low-class devil like yourself should remember his place."

I felt Kiba place his hand on my shoulder. "I know you're upset but he is a high-class devil."

Shaking his hand off my shoulder I growled at the blonde. "I don't care if he is the Queen of England, I will kick his ass with or without a rating game."

Rolling his eyes Riser sighed. "Mira."

Stepping forward from the group a girl with blue hair and a red robe came in between me and Riser, the strange thing was she had a staff with blunt end in her hands.

Blinking I stared at the small girl crossing my arms across my chest. "Really? What's she supposed to do?"

" **If you hadn't been training I would say you would be in danger, but still watch yourself."**

Rushing forward Mira swung her staff at lighting fast speed toward my stomach, to say I saw the move coming from a mile away is not saying much given the training I under went with Kiba and the others. Quickly side stepping the staff I planted my left fist into the girl's face sending her flying back into Riser's group.

Grinning at the gasp from Riser's group I cracked my knuckles. "Who's next?"

" **Explosion!"** My boosted gear finished charging. Perfect.

Sighing Riser went from looking bored to upset and punched me in the gut. "If you want something done, you must do it yourself."

Coughing up blood I fell to my knees clutching my stomach, That isn't how it was meant to go.

"Magnus!" Asia tried to rush to my aid but was held back by the others.

"You really think you're better than me?" Riser growled kicking me to the ground. "Pathetic really a low-class reborn like yourself has no right to stand up to someone like me!" The blonde devil shouted as he stepped on my head.

"You know I thought I recognized your sacred gear it's the boosted gear, isn't it? Well I wouldn't be too cocky with that thing. For one Phoenix's are the true master of fire not dragons, and second despite its power no one can skillfully use it."

Growling I lifted my hand and caught Riser's foot as he tried to kick me again and dug the claw like fingers into his shoe and threw him off me. Standing to my feet I shakily shook off the pain and got ready to fight. However, I was forced to the ground as Riser threw me onto the ground again and raised his foot to step on my head.

"Riser enough!" Pushing the blonde away from me Rias bent down to cradle my head. "Grayfia tell my brother we will have a rating game." Bowing Grayfia nodded her head. "I will notify him immediately."Shrugging Riser decided he was bored with me and went back to his harem.

"Riser." Kneeling down Rias gently cradled my head." You will pay for what you have done."

"Riser is looking forward to it." Laughing the blonde devil vanished in flames, the last thing I saw was Riser's smirk and tears in Rias's eyes…. No… I made her cry. Gritting my teeth, I slammed my fist into the ground angrily.

* * *

"Ten days that is all the time we will have left to train for the rating game." Rias explained a few hours after the others had left apparently after Riser had left I passed out and needed Asia to heal me so Rias offered to stay behind and watch over me until I woke up. "This handicap is necessary; I hate to admit it but Riser is a skilled opponent we will lead every advantage we can get."

"Yeah…. Rias…Prez can you forgive my earlier outburst?" I asked bowing my head. "If I had just kept my mouth shut…"

"Magnus, you are fine. You did what I couldn't and I want to thank you for that." Rias smiled turning her head. "Now before you go I need to talk to you about something other than this." She said pointedly which caught my attention.

"Hey your welcome, I think." I said looking around awkwardly we both didn't know where to go from here. "Boy this is weird…" I mumbled rubbing the back of my head.

"No kidding…. listen Magnus about last night- "Rias started before I cut her off.

"I understand why you did it and I don't blame you, I'm just sorry I made the situation worse…."

"You're wrong about that, you did what I couldn't and forced me to face my problem instead of running away from it." The red-head smiled gratefully at me.

"Look where it got me." I grumbled looking down at the spot where Riser punched and kicked me. "On the ground, despite all the training and progress I made…"

Shaking her head, the red head wrapped me up into a hug with a smile. "You defended me and I appreciate that more then you know."

Blushing at the hug I stood still just enjoying the embrace, however she let go before too long. "Now I better head home." With that she left leaving me all alone in the club room.

Sighing I bit my lip and shook my head, looking down at my arm and summoned the boosted gear. "Ddraig can you hear me buddy?"

 **I can what do you need?**

"I want you to tell me everything about your power and how I can increase it." I said with a frown. "I need more power."

 **I have already told you much, but there is one power of the boosted gear I haven't revealed to you yet. The power itself could kill you if you aren't ready for it.**

"Really? What is it called?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

 **Scale-Mail.**

Smiling I looked out the window of the club room watching Rias walk out of the clubhouse, she turned around and waved slightly at me, waving back I sighed and turned my attention back to the dragon in my arm. "Sounds powerful, Ddraig I want to access this power by the end of the training camp."

 **Hmm it is possible but I must ask why do you want this power? I heard and saw everything you did; do you want revenge on the Phoenix.**

"No, if I wanted revenge for every time someone beat the crap out of me I would be doing nothing else but that…. No, I want this power to help Rias, I will save her from that fried chicken bastard." Glaring I thought about how Rias was crying because of me. "I don't ever want to see her cry again."

I am not entirely sure but I swear I could feel Ddraig grinning. **Good enough for me kid.**


	8. Training Camp

**Wow I was able to get this chapter done pretty quickly if I do say so myself, now I just want to be clear here, I don't cover to much of the training Magnus goes under because... Well I have a surprise for next chapter and you guys won't be able to guess what it is. I just hope you all like this next chapter and enjoy the mystery of some of the techniques that Magnus has been working on. Now I want to thank those who faved and followed it means a lot to see that people are enjoying the story, so thank you for that guys, and thank you for the reviewers, I like hearing from you guys I enjoy being able to see what you guys have to say about certain things, plus you guys can be great sources of info or even give great ideas. Now speaking of reviews... Time to** **answer them. Saberwolf155 Your right I should provide a list and its the same as Issei's and I may add more or new people depending upon requests or how well they fit the story. Blank Core Devil, sorry man but Magnus is stuck as a pawn but it isn't all bad if he becomes a high ranking devil he also becomes a king and can form his own group. Darth56 thank you for the kind words friend. Ace I like your choice in music and sadly no I am not catching the fight I have to work that night, however I may try and record it. As for Riser not kissing his queen I went with the Manga approach to make Riser more of a creep. As for the clients I am not sure I may add one or two as a joke here and there but you will have to wait and see and also your welcome I am glad people like it. Now everyone I need to get stared on the next chapter because it is the Rating Game! Then after that well you all know what happens next. Anyway I will see you guys later!**

* * *

Ten days… Ten days to train and achieve the Scale-Mail armor. Yeah, I can do this… I hope. No don't think like that Magnus I will get that power, I will help free Rias from Riser. Packing up all the clothing I would need and a few other things I headed down stairs where I met the rest of the club, for some reason they all decided to meet up at my place before going to our 'training' camp. As I got down the stairs, I was a little surprised to see everyone wearing well normal clothes. Rias was now wearing a blue t-shirt with a beige over shirt, short cargo shorts with long gray socks and hiking boots. Akeno wore a button up shirt, with the same over shirt that Rias wore and a tie, along with short blue shorts and purple tennis shoes. Asia was wearing a long blue shirt with pockets near the bottom with white around the collar and edge of the pockets, white shorts and black shoes. Kiba was wearing a red checkered flannel shirt as a jacket and a white t-shirt, light brown pants and some tennis shoes, then there was Koneko who wore a simple white long-sleeved shirt, blue shorts with white on the sides.

Me I was wearing the same outfit that I wore when I went to go and rescue Asia, I don't know why but something about it seemed right.

"There you are Magnus, I was wondering when you were going to get down here." Rias smiled slightly at me.

"I just had to finish packing up a few things." I said shaking my head with a chuckle. "Now let's get going."

Nodding everyone picked up their bags and headed for a rather large car which would drive us to where ever we were supposed to go. During the car ride, I gave my phone to Koneko, see turns out our favorite silver-haired freshman liked rap and hip-hop and lucky for me I had the Epic Rap Battles of History downloaded on my phone. So, she had something to do while on the ride there. Kiba and I both talked about some of the sword training stuff he wanted to do with me with a mixture of pokémon talk thrown in.

While me and Kiba were speaking, Asia, Akeno and Rias made small talk with one another but every once in a while, I noticed that Rias would steal a glance at me just to make sure I was alright. Shaking my head, I smiled whenever I caught her eye. I knew she was just checking on me but still it was nice to know she cared. Anyway, the car ride lasted for a couple of hours and when we stopped I found that we were far outside of town. In fact, if I had to hazard a guess we were close to the mountains.

"Here, we are." Rias said looking around. "Kiba, Magnus, Koneko would you mind carrying the gear?"

"Yes Rias." The three of us said going to the back of the car. Kiba and I both grabbed two rather large bags, and Koneko… Well she grabbed a bag that was five times her size…. Okay how was that even in the back of the car… In fact, who was driving the car… And now I will never know as the car was gone. "Why wasn't I paying attention to who was driving us?"

"Because you're an idiot." Koneko said playfully.

Rolling my eyes, I gently nudged the smaller girl. "Anyway, let's go."

Laughing the rest of the group all started to walk up a mountain trial, as we walked or hiked I looked around taking in the beauty of the world around us. "You just don't get to see sights like these back home. This is simply beautiful."

"Oh that's right you come from a city right? So, you're not used too country side much." Kiba said as he walked besides me.

"Mhm, I do, I come from Los Angeles."

"The city of angel's kind of ironic place for a devil to call home." Rias smirked as she turned her head toward me.

Giggling Akeno shook her head. "It is, isn't it? Of course, it would be funnier if he was an angel from Las Vegas."

"Well I think it suits him, I mean he is a nice guy after all." Asia smiled brightly.

Blinking I felt my cheeks heat up which stopped me for a moment, just then Kiba started to move past me. "On your left." He said with a grin.

Frowning I picked up the pace and caught up with him. "Sorry Captain America but you're not getting the better of me."

Laughing the two us kept trying to match one another for speed until Koneko blazed past us. "Move it." She said with a small grin.

"I dare say that Koneko got the better of us this round." Kiba shook his head with a smile.

"I guess so." Laughing Kiba and I caught up with the girls and soon we found ourselves standing in front of a massive white mansion, it looked to be of European make to be honest but I wasn't an architect so what do I know? The place also had a small pond and a cool looking white gazebo as well. Letting out a whistle I couldn't help but feel impressed, this was perhaps one of the nicest places I had ever seen.

"It's so beautiful." Asia said in awe.

"Thank you, now come on everyone let's get this training camp started." Rias motioned for all of us to follow her inside and directed us all to our rooms, it looked like the Kiba and I were now roommates for our time here. As we were all unpacking our stuff and getting changed I couldn't help but wonder what kind of training did Rias have in store for us. As Kiba and I were changing into our workout clothes… Well for him it was a track-suit… (Seriously what is it with people and tracksuits.) I changed into the normal outfit I wore when I was sparing with both Kiba and Koneko. Suddenly something came to mind and I wanted to know the answer.

"Hey Kiba… A while ago you mentioned that you hate fallen angels, just wondering what did they do to you?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "I don't mean to drag up ancient history but- "

Shaking his head, the blonde sighed. "I rather not talk about it, but suffice to say it shouldn't matter. We need to be totally focused on the present not the past if we're going to win this rating game."

In other words: Touchy subject. Dropping the subject... Now, nodding I went back to putting away my things. "Got it man." After finishing getting ready the two of us headed outside and thus began our first day of ten day stay in the training camp from hell.

* * *

We all did special training with everyone, while I was a bit far ahead of Asia when it came to physical combat I was allowed a chance to exercise and practice by myself which worked for out well for me… However, when it came to magic both Asia and were in the same boat. While I had access to dragon magic I still needed to learn how to do it the devil way. Which meant learning to make my desires come to life and forcing my will through it.

"You need to visualize it coming forth Magnus." Akeno explained for the tenth time.

"I'm trying but whenever I try to do magic it just comes up as dragon fire." Sighing I rubbed the bridge of my nose and found a chair to sit in. "I just don't get it, this shouldn't be that hard."

Smiling sadly Akeno patted me on the head. "It's okay you'll get it I'm sure. I mean look at Asia she got it down in no time."

Looking over at the former nun I nodded, the girl was floating a small green ball of light around and changing it from fire, to water, to ice and back into its light form. I had to admit I was a little jealous she was able to get this devil magic thing down before me but at the same time I was happy for her. "True, I just need to work on it. I have no problem picturing what I want but the devil magic just doesn't come to me."

"Maybe because we're looking at this from the wrong way." Rias said coming into the room with a smile on her face. "Magnus come with into the yard, Akeno keep working with Asia."

Looking between the two older girls I shrugged and headed outside where I found both Kiba and Koneko waiting for me, Kiba had his sword belt on, while Koneko was wearing her gloves. Raising an eyebrow, I turned to Rias waiting for an explanation. "Okay I'll bite what's going on?"

"I think I figured out your problem with when it comes to devil magic Magnus." Rias smiled as she crossed her arms across her chest. "You see, you use devil magic all the time whether you noticed it or not."

Blinking I shook my head. "I have?"

"That's right, Magnus what language are we speaking right now?" Kiba asked with a smile.

"English…" I started to say but stopped. Ever since I became a devil everything I saw, read and heard was in English. "You mean to tell me that as a devil I can understand different languages?"

Nodding Rias looked very happy that I came to that conclusion. "There you go, you also use devil magic whenever you go out at night, it's why you can see well in the dark, or when you're fighting. The promotion power is a form of devil magic as well."

"That makes sense, but I still have no idea why I'm out here." I said putting my arms behind my head.

Smirking Koneko punched one of her fists. "We're going to fight you."

"For real!? How is that going to help me?" I asked looking at Rias who was still wearing the same smile on her face.

"Simple enough Magnus, you're going to have to fight them but you can only use devil magic, like Akeno. Which means no promoting for the fight, no sacred gear, martial arts and no dragon magic, and to make sure you follow these rules I will be watching the entire time." Rias said using her 'boss' voice.

Yep she was serious this time. Sighing I nodded my head and turned to face my opponents. "Um… Shouldn't Kiba use a practice sword?"

"I believe that the best way to help properly motivate you to use devil magic, is that I need to make this as close to real combat as possible." Rias sighed. "Now enough stalling, begin!"

Blinking I stared at Kiba and Koneko the first one had drawn his blade while the second advanced upon me. Crap…. Taking a deep breath, I tried to picture anything… Something to help me get out this situation, but nothing came to mind… "Holy Crap!" I shouted as I jumped out of the way to avoid getting sliced by Kiba's sword. "Come on man give me a minute-Double crap!" Jumping over Koneko I avoided my nuts getting turned into a million pieces by the silver-haired teen. I guess they weren't going to give me a moment to catch my breath here.

Dodging another attack from Koneko and a ducking underneath Kiba's sword swings, I knew that I couldn't keep this up forever. I needed to go on the offensive but I had limited options here.

Forcing myself to think quickly I thought about all the times I promoted myself, the feeling I would get before the power of the pieces came into my body, there was always this… Light tingling sensation that crept up my spine. Focusing on that feeling I pictured the thing I wanted most right now, and that was Kiba's sword to be gone. While I know the guy wouldn't hurt me on purpose I didn't want an accident to happen… And that is when it happened. That tingling feeling traveled up the length of my spine and through my out stretched arm and a gust of wind shot out and blasted the blonde's sword out of his hand.

Blinking in shock I stared at my hand in shock. "Did I do that?"

"Yes you did." Koneko said slowly walking up to me and patting my arm.

"I knew you could do it Magnus, you just needed the right motivation." Kiba smiled as he collected his sword and sheathed it.

Feeling a hand on my shoulder I turned around to find Rias smiling brightly at me. "You did good, though I will admit I was a little surprised that you used wind magic."

"Is that bad?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not at all, just surprising, I was expecting fire, that's all. Now Magnus can you do it again?" Rias asked me with a simple turn of her head.

Focusing on the feeling again I raised my hand out toward the small pond that was on the other side of the property and pictured the water being held aloft in the air and… It was working, a small tiny cyclone was holding up some water. "Wow… I can use devil magic now…" Shaking my head I dropped the water back into the pond.

"Congrats Magnus, now that you have a basic handle on your magic, you can move on to the next step." Rias smiled a little to happily for my liking.

Frowning I stared at the red-head. "Oh? And what's that?"

* * *

"Kitchen duty…" Grumbling I shook my head. "Can't believe it…"

"It isn't so bad Magnus, at least we can cook dinner together." Asia smiled at me as she heated up some water with her magic.

Nodding I went back to what I was doing, which was peeling and slicing the veggies, using my new-found devil wind magic I was able to clear the skin's and slice the vegetables no problem. "I will admit this does make it easier to do things, but that doesn't make it right." I shrugged slowly putting the chopped veggies into the pot of boiling water.

"What do you mean Magnus?" Asia asked as she slowly put the meat into the pot.

"It's nothing." I shrugged with a smile. "I just prefer cooking without magic, meh don't mind me" Patting Asia on the back I started to work on a side dish of rice while she kept on working on the stew. A few minutes go by and finally everything was done, grabbing the food Asia and I took everything and went into dining room where the rest of the gang were waiting for us. Setting everything down we all helped ourselves to a well-deserved meal. As we ate our food we all discussed what our plans for training tomorrow will be. Rias said that sometime later she will have us all start working in teams, and having us build up good working combo attacks. After the meal Asia cleaned the dishes and then the entire group took a bath… Not together mind you there was a separate section for guys and gals, Kiba and I relaxed on one side, while all the girls were on the other.

Enjoying the nice hot soak, I sunk myself into the water, just leaving my nose and the top of my head exposed I closed my eyes with a smile.

"This is nice." Kiba chuckled as he leaned back against one of the walls.

Raising my head out of the water I nodded. "I may have to come in here twice it feels so good."

Laughing Kiba shook his head. "Magnus you didn't work up enough of a sweat to warrant two visits to the bathhouses."

"Not yet I haven't." I grinned at the blonde.

"What do you mean by that? Are you planning on something?" He asked staring at me questioningly.

Chuckling I closed my eyes and leaned back. "Guess you'll never know."

* * *

Later that night after everyone was asleep I slowly snuck out of the large mansion and headed for a small lake that I found out was nearby, I figured that would be the best place to keep up with my new training. It took me nearly an hour of walking but I finally found it and the lake was connected to a waterfall. Looking around I grinned. "Seems perfect, don't you think so Ddraig?"

 **It should suit our purposes, but just be warned I am not sure this idea of yours will work.**

"Have a little faith buddy, plus out here we can make our own techniques and not burn the forest down while doing it. It's a win, win situation here." Shrugging my shoulders, I slowly started to stretch out before holding out my left arm. "Okay Ddraig, here we go! Boosted Gear!" Shouting out my left hand was incased in a red light and soon the sacred gear appeared over my left hand. "Perfect, now let's see… Ddraig if you were to rank my current power, how close would I be to the Scale-Mail?"

 **I would say, you have a long way to go, despite the progress you have made since becoming a devil your powers are not what they should be. You have a long way to go before you come even close. To be honest I'm not sure the ten days will be enough.**

Frowning I nodded. "Got it, so let's work extra hard, then shall we?" Getting a conformation from Ddraig I spread my arms out wide and summoned the dragon flames, however this time I spread the fire all around my body, forming a protective cocoon as it were. Slowly I stepped inside of the water and watched as the water boiled and hissed into steam. Maintaining the fire, I closed my eyes and forced the fire underneath my feet while maintaining the shield and shot off toward the waterfall. The moment I heard the water hiss as my fiery shield touched I opened my eyes and flipped around and rocketed back out away from the waterfall and landing safely into the lake. Panting heavily, I repeated the process several times as I got used to the loss of energy. Panting softly, I shook my head and dropped into the water, letting go of the fiery shield I grinned.

"I think this is coming along… Pretty well."

"Magnus?"

Turning around I blinked and shook my head. "Asia what are you doing out here?"

"I saw you leave and I got worried." The blonde said a little nervously.

Standing up I slowly walked over to her and smiled. "Well don't worry I'm fine but can you keep what I'm doing a secret?"

"Of course, but why?" Asia aside with a small frown.

"Well you see… I'm trying to unlock something that could give us an edge in the Rating Game, but I don't want anyone to know about it just in case I fail." I explained to her with a small frown.

"Oh, alright, but if you need my help let me know please." Asia smiled up at me.

Gently placing a hand on the smaller girl's shoulder, I nodded. "Of course, now, come on I will walk you back to the mansion. I think I did enough training out here tonight."

 **We still on for our normal training session partner?**

Nodding I smiled down at Asia, I rather her not know that I was far from done. Is it wrong to keep secrets from friends? Yes, but this kind of secret could save all our butts.

* * *

The following day was like yesterday but it did involve a lot of team work fighting, which meant I was paired up with everyone and helped cover them in certain areas. Like where Koneko was strong I needed to be fast and take out far off or magical enemies, while with Kiba I had to act as his tank, and for Asia I had to be both, since she was our healer and didn't fight that often. However, when the day was ending Rias had us all gathered up and taught us newbie… AKA Asia and myself the history behind the Rating Games, Rias even had the former nun talk about some of the stuff she did for the church in her past life. In the end, it was rather interesting but boring at the same time. Well after making sure everyone was asleep I went straight back to work doing what I did the other night with some changes thrown in, I started to practice more with my devil magic trying to find ways I could make it work in combat.

After finishing up my evening training I walked back toward the mansion, once back inside I headed toward the kitchen and snagged myself a glass of water. Draining it rather quickly I made my way toward the baths which were just past the entryway when I saw someone coming down the stairs. It was Rias, she was wearing a slightly see through night gown with a pair of reading glasses on her face and a book in her arms. You know she looked cute wearing those glasses on her face. Focus Magnus, focus.

"Magnus?"

"Hey Rias, why are you still up?" I asked feeling rather confused, I figured everyone was asleep expect for me. "It's getting kind of late, isn't it?"

Chuckling softly Rias smiled at me. "What perfect timing, I needed to chat with you about something anyway."

Shrugging I figured my second bath for the night could wait and followed her outside to the gazebo, where she explained to me the battle plan for the Rating Game. It wasn't a bad plan that is for sure and to be honest it was the best we had to work with.

"That's not a bad plan." I told her honestly.

"Thank you but we both know it isn't a very good one I'm afraid." Rias said reading through her book while sitting up next to one of the pillars. "According to this manual, we still have a lot to be worried about."

"Well that's true but there is one thing that book didn't account for, and that is me." Grinning widely, I caused Rias to laugh. "But seriously you busted your hump making the plan, it should do fine."

Rias shook her head with a small smile. "The problem is we don't know how the enemy will react. Let tell me what we're up against. Phenex and let me assure you the name is most appropriate, a devil but he is also a marquis counted among the 72 pillars. We got our work cut out for us." Rias said closing her book. "His ability is the same as the beast his family is named after. Immortality."

"Okay, how is that even possible? Is an immortal being even allowed?" I asked with a small frown.

"It just is, he's indestructible, and he regenerates immediately following an attack, Riser's win loose ratio is 8 to 2. However, those two losses were accepted out of respect for a family he's close to. He lost on purpose." Rias kept on explaining. "Ever since the Rating Games went into effect the house of Phenex has dominated the playing field. They always had the highest score, can't say I'm surprised, how are you supposed to lose if your immortal?"

Sighing I looked down feeling like a complete dick. "And again, it's all my fault, if I hadn't tried to pick a fight then none of this would have happened."

"Magnus, how many times do I have to tell you, I'm grateful to you. Thanks to you I will be able to tell my father and the others where to stick it. They set up this game because they all anticipate me losing, but now I will be able to change the score and prove them all wrong, in our chess this is called a swindle or entrapment if you prefer."

Frowning I sighed slightly. "Well to be honest I'm glad you're not going with the marriage proposal, it's stupid, and it took guts to refuse."

Reaching up Rias took off her glasses. "The proposal was to the heiress to the house of Gremory. Because of my title I'm not ever recognized as Rias." The red-head said standing to her feet and walked to another pillar and leaned against it. "The house of Gremory will always come before me, I've learned to adjust for it and make personal decisions accordingly. Make no mistake my title is something I will always take pride in, but when it comes to the subject of marriage I want to share that with someone as Rias not for how my status can improve their life. Otherwise they may as well marry the house. I understand that history is not in my favor, and the idea of love may just remain a dream but it's one I would like to keep."

Staring up at Rias I was suddenly reminded of the dream I had involving the two of us getting married and shook my head. "Well you know what? I like you for you Rias I couldn't give a crap what your name is. The Gremory name doesn't define you and it's just an empty title and you know it, and anyone who says different is wrong and doesn't know who you are. Your smart, funny, you have a cute smile. Your kind to everyone, including goofballs like me. You even saved my life and I just hope one day that I can repay you for everything." I said looking up at her with a smile.

Gasping slightly Rias blushed brightly and stared down at me in shock.

Turning my head, I stared at her for a moment. "What? Did I say something weird?"

Shaking her head Rias smiled and fully turned to face me. "No, anyway the point is if we going to fight, we're going to win."

"Well come on you're the Crimson Haired Princess of Ruin, no one and I mean no one ends up with a name like that by collecting bottle caps." I grinned which caused Rias to smile slightly at that. "So who cares if some loser is named after a magical bird. With me, Koneko, Kiba, Akeno and Asia at your back you can't lose."

"Thank you, Magnus. Now you know where I get my strength. When I fight all of Gremory fights with me, but if I lose then so does Gremory. Wining is the only option." Rias said as she stared down at me.

"Then win we shall." I smiled staring up at the girl before lowering my head. "I just hope that I can get stronger for you."

"Magnus your strong enough- "

"No, I'm not." I said looking up. "Even at my max Riser flattened my ass, I need to become stronger. Not for me but for you. All I want to do is be strong for you."

Stepping down from her spot Rias Gently wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into a very tight hug and gently ran her finger through my hair. Slowly I wrapped my arms around her and together we stood in the light of the moon enjoying each other's embrace.

"You should get to sleep Magnus; your body and mind have gone through a lot today." Rias said slowly pulling back.

"Only if you go as well." I said staring down at the red-head.

Shaking her head with a smile Rias nodded. "Fine, goodnight Magnus."

"Goodnight Rias." Watching her walk back toward the mansion I took a deep breath and closed my eyes and slowly let it out. "I promise you Rias I will free you from this, even if it kills me."


	9. The Rating Game

**Here it is the Rating Game, and wow it took me a while to write this but it was so worth it, I hope you all enjoy it. Now I can... Start work on the next chapter. I really need a life... Umm... Yeah anyway guys, in this chapter Magnus shows off a new power, but what could it be? Well it is down below. Now before going further... Thank you to everyone that faved and followed, it means a lot. Same goes to my reviewers, it means a lot to see that people really like this story and want to see it progress further. Now onto the reviews! Blank Core Devil, I see someone has been going through the DxD wiki, but yeah it would, sadly it belongs to someone else at the moment. Darth56 thank you again for the nice comment, and I am glad you liked it. Ace I have seen Rick and Morty and I am excited for season three! What about you? And yeah Magnus see's Rias as Rias much like Issei did in the dub, however this is apart of Magnus's character, he see's people as people. Wait till you see him and Sirzechs hanging out together Or even Azazel for that matter. Now I need to get the next chapter ready and let's just say Magnus will not be taken instantly to the party... He is going to have to fight his way through, which you guys will see next chapter. Also I'm bringing back a side character that Magnus met from an earlier chapter wait till you see who it is, if you guys have any guesses let me know. Now I need to stop wasting time and write. See you all in the next chapter!**

* * *

The Rating Game… It was ...well in a few hours. Sighing I kept my eyes shut and tried to sleep for a little bit but sadly sleep wouldn't come. I was nervous, extremely so, but who could blame me? I was about to enter a fight with a guy that outclassed me in every way. I just hopped that everything we did at the training camp would be enough. Granted I knew we all had gotten stronger in some ways and I knew for certain that my trump card was ready for use, but I didn't know how effective it would be once I used it in battle… So far, all the test runs I did during the training camp were… Well not as fruitful as I thought.

 **(Flashback)**

 _Panting heavily as I kneeled in the ankle-deep water I struggled to climb to my feet. "Okay… One more time…"_

 _ **Hey kid I hate to break it to you, but you reached your limit on it.**_

 _Slamming my fist into the water I shook my head. "No… I can do it again… I need to do it again… We have to… Master this…"_

 _ **Magnus, you can't. You'll die. You must rest, what we are doing, it has never been done before. Even I don't know how to maintain this form over long periods of time.**_

 _That was the first time I think Ddraig ever called me by my name. Sighing I nodded knowing that if Ddraig was using my name it had to be serious. "Fine… Your right but still we need to get this down, it may be our only chance at taking that fried chicken bastard down."_

 _ **I couldn't agree with you more, but look around you. I say you made great progress.**_

 _Looking around at our little training spot I knew Ddraig was right, there was scorch marks all over the place, there was even holes in the ground that went about five feet deep. Even the waterfall wasn't undamaged. Part of the rocks that helped form the thing were now completely gone, it looked like someone had sliced them clean off leaving no trace of their existence._

 _ **And we did that even without boosting or using the power of promotion. I say you'll do fine kid.**_

 **(End of flashback)**

Shaking my head, I bit my lip and slowly opened my eyes, climbing out of bed I went straight to my desk. Pulling out some paper and a pencil I started to work on a few last-minute ideas. If my trump card was going to work I would need to save almost all my energy for the main fight, which meant that I had to find a way to get past all of Riser's goons. After getting the first few solid ideas I needed I changed into some street clothes and left the house for a few hours. When I came back home with my arms filled with bags and a few jugs filled to the prim, setting everything down by the door I climbed up the stairs I headed back to bed. "Okay… Last minute preparations are ready to go." Changing back into a clean pair of sweats and a t-shirt I climbed back into my bed, hopping to get some sleep before the Rating Game started. However, the knocking at my door prevented that.

"Magnus? Are you there, do you mind if I come in?" Asia's voice sounded from behind my door.

"Go ahead… Uh… Wow I haven't seen you wear that since the day you moved in." I said staring at Asia wearing her nun outfit minus the headdress.

"I thought my habit would make me feel more confident, Rias said she was okay with it as long as I felt comfortable. So, I just wanted to know what you thought." The blonde girl said looking to the side.

Smiling I nodded in approval. "Well I think it looks good on you Asia, but then again it just suits you."

"You're sweet and I would like to stay here with you. Do you mind?" She asked looking at me with those big green eyes.

Dang it Asia, play fair… Well to be honest I wasn't going to say no. "Sure go ahead." Sitting up in the bed I planted both feet on the ground and gently patted the spot right next to me for her to sit in. Slowly the former nun walked over and sat down next to me and grabbed ahold of my arm and squeezed it. She's as nervous as I am, but I need to make sure she doesn't notice. "It's going to be okay Asia I promise."

Looking up slightly she nodded and rested her head on my shoulder. "Thank you, Magnus, I know as long as I have you here next to me I know everything will be fine."

"Hey no problem Asia." I said with a small smile.

"Would it be okay if I stayed right here for a little while?"

"It would be a pleasure." Closing my eyes, Asia and I both enjoyed one another's company for a while before the alarm on my phone was going off. Sighing I stood to my feet and looked at Asia with a grin, doing my best to keep the nervousness out. "Show time."

* * *

"Asia, right on time. Hold on where's Magnus?" Rias asked as she sipped at her tea.

"He said he was preparing a surprise and that he would be in soon." Asia explained as she took a seat right next to Kiba who was busy looking over his sword.

"I wonder what he has planned." Akeno wondered aloud as she tapped her chin in thought.

"With him? Who knows." Koneko said not even looking up from her gloves.

Kiba who took a moment to join the conversation shook his head. "Knowing him? It's a nasty surprise for Riser."

"Well whatever it is, he's late now." Rias sighed folding her hands together.

"A wizard is never late, nor is he early. He arrives precisely when he means too." A familiar voice echoed throughout the clubroom.

"Magnus please tell me you have a good excuse for being…. What in the world are wearing?" Rias asked her eyes going wide.

Everyone in the room turned to look at their fellow club member and their jaws dropped. Magnus was wearing the outfit he wore when he went to the training camp but there was some new addons. Over his jacket was a tactical vest which was filled to the brim with bottles of clear liquid, in the spot where the gun should be was the hilt of the sword of light he took from the church. While across his back was a small tank with a line connected to what looked like a gun, but the barrel was extremely long and looked more like a hose end. Resting on each of the bronze haired idiot's hips were two silver objects that looked like crosses, while his hands were covered in gloves.

"Magnus… What are you wearing?" Rias finally managed to say in shock.

Looking down at himself the teen shook his head and smiled. "My battle outfit, now let's kick some ass."

Rias was about to ask him another question when the door opened behind Magnus revealing Sona and her Queen. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything… Maverick is that a gun?"

"No, sort of. I didn't break any laws." He said crossing his arms across his chest.

Sighing Rias motioned for Magnus to sit. "Just ignore him, and please come on in Sona."

"I'm glad you could make it." Akeno said with a smile.

"So… Not that I don't like these visits or anything but what brings you two by?" Magnus asked taking a seat next to Asia who was still staring at him.

"There's going to be a live broadcast of the competition so family members can watch. Sona and Tsubaki are here to help out with that." Rias explained.

Nodding Magnus rubbed his chin in thought. "Makes sense."

"And besides it's her first Rating Game. I wouldn't miss an event like this for anything." Sona said staring at the red-head with a smile.

"Well I promise to do everything in my power to make it interesting for you." Rias smiled back at her friend.

A bright circle of silver light appeared just behind Sona and Tsubaki, the light slowly formed into a magical circle and out of it came out of it was Grayfia. "It's almost time. I hope you're ready for this my lady."

"Yes, we are ready whenever you are. "Rias said staring back at the maid.

"In a few moments, we will use this magic circle to transport you and the rest of your team to the battle field. "Grayfia said never taking her eyes off Rias.

Frowning Magnus looked at the maid. "And where is this battle field?"

"The battle field is in a neutral, alternate space created just for the game." Akeno explained. "Because it's not real we have full license to do some serious damage, even burn it to the ground if we want." Akeno giggled with a smile at the thought.

"But Sweden is a real place." Magnus mumbled to himself, the comment got a few laughs.

"I'll be in the student council broadcast booth calling the game." Sona said to Rias. "We'll be cheering you on. Good luck."

Rias smiled as her friend started to walk out the door. "Thanks a lot, just try to keep the play by play fair."

"Oh, I'll keep it clean though if I was a betting girl, I would say you were going to beat that scumbag seven ways from Sunday." Sona turned halfway staring at Rias before leaving.

"There's something I forgot to tell you, I thought you'd like to know that the Great Devil Lucifer will be watching the game." Grayfia said keeping the same neutral tone.

Sighing Rias looked slightly annoyed at this. "Oh, brother dearest."

"So, your telling me your brother is THE DEVIL? Oh crap I prayed to him... I wonder if he heard that?" Shaking his head Magnus looked around. "Talk about a crazy world."

"No Rias's brother is Lucifer is the king of the devils." Kiba explained calmly. "His name is Sirzechs, all though historically he has been known by many names. During the great war our leader died, Sirzechs took over the throne and led us through a dark time. He saved the devil kingdom from ruin."

"Well that explains why Rias is the next heir to the house of Gremory." Asia said looking at Kiba.

The silver circle that Asia used turned a bright red color. "It is time everybody." Grayfia said.

"Then let's go." Rias said with a steely tint to her voice.

Standing to their feet everyone walked over to the magical circle and vanished in a flash of light.

* * *

Slowly opening my eyes, I looked around and kind of freaked out. "Okay did I break the magic circle? Because I swear we were just in here." I said looking around, it was the same room expect for the fact Grayfia was now gone.

"Attention everyone please, welcome everyone my name is Grayfia I'm a servant of the house Gremory. I'll be your referee for today's match. To create the battle field, you were competing in I took suggestions from Lady Rias and Lord Riser, you may recognize this place as an exact replica of Kuoh Academy, an educational institute in the human world."

"What does she mean by that?" Asia asked looking confused.

"Take a look outside." Rias said with a serious look on her face.

Opening the windows Asia and I both looked out and up at the sky only to see a green sky with a magical aurora borealis floating in the sky.

"This is the alternate space." Kiba explained.

"Trust me this may look like school, but we aren't there anymore. "Akeno said.

"Each team has been given an area that will serve as its home base. Lady Rias your crew will be in the Occult Research Club headquarters in the old schoolhouse." Rias filled her hair a that. "Lord Riser's home base will be located in the principal's office, in the new school house. Pawns will be promoted if they make their way to the home base of the opposing team. Good luck to all."

Yeah, and may the odds forever be in your favor too. Rolling my eyes, I readjusted the canister on my back. "Alright so what's the plan?" I asked looking around but stopped as Koneko held out a small pink glowing thing to me and Asia. Taking it, I held it up and stared at the thing. "Umm… Thanks?"

"These will help us communicate during the battle." Rias said as she magically floated hers into her ear.

"Ah makes sense." I nodded my head sticking the thing into my ear with a nod.

A loud bell began to ring and Grayfia's voice came back on. "Alright devil's let the games begin."

Pulling out a map of the school Rias placed it across her desk and had us all come around her to listen to the game plan. "Alright the enemies' base is just across the way. Cutting through the school grounds might be quick but it's not an option."

"They'll see us coming a mile away." Koneko said with a frown.

"Correct and we might as well be sitting ducks."

"If we go through the track field and sneak in through the back, we would have the element of surprise on our side." I pointed toward the field.

"That's the most obvious entrance point and Riser knows it." Pointing down at a spot on the map that said, 'club house' Rias went on. "My guess is he'll station a group of knights or rooks with high mobility right behind the athletic club house."

"That doesn't leave us with many options, then does it?" Akeno frowned her eyes never wavering from the paper.

"First thing's first. I think we should secure the gymnasium before we do anything else." Kiba pointed toward the gym on the map. "It's adjacent to their home base and not too far from us, but most importantly it will serve as a diversion to the other side."

"The gymnasium is basically in the center of the battle field. Whoever gets to first will have a leg up for sure." Akeno nodded gently grabbing her left arm.

"Good call, given the options we have that's our best chance." Rias said looking at both Kiba and Akeno, before turning her attention to the silver haired girl in our group. "Koneko do you think you can handle getting into the gym and locking it down?"

"Hm." Koneko nodded.

"All this talk of fighting is staring to scare me." Asia said nervously.

Looking down at the other girl I smiled slightly. "It's going to be okay I promise, just trust Rias and we will be fine."

Smiling Asia nodded. "Yeah your right."

"To do that we need to secure a defensive perimeter. Kiba and Koneko get out there and set some traps in the woods asap." Rias commanded.

"Got it."

"Cool." Koneko said holding up her hands summoning her familiar. "Let's do this Shiro" The small white kitten appeared in Koneko's hands and quickly scampered up to her head.

Smiling Kiba nodded. "Well wish luck you guys." Both Kiba and Koneko both wandered out.

"Akeno, next we will need your expertise, when they're done setting the traps your illusion magic is going to come in handy. So be prepared."

The black-haired girl bowed before Rias. "I'll be waiting." She said before leaving the room.

"What about me?" I asked staring at my devil master before looking at Asia. "I have a feeling you'll want her here."

"That's right, Asia you're my healing support, so in order to keep you safe you need to stay close to base, because if we lose you we'll be in big trouble out there." Rias said slowly walking toward the couch. "Magnus come here and remove that gear your wearing for a moment."

Shrugging I removed the tank on my back and removed the tactical vest, along with the crosses, I walked over to the couch and sat down next to Rias. "Okay now what?"

"I want you to put your head in my lap." She smiled at me.

"Umm… I'm not a dog…" I started to say.

Frowning Rias glared slightly. "Just do it."

"Yes ma'am." Sighing I slowly laid my head upon her lap and looked up at the celling. Okay… this was comfortable. Smiling I looked up at Rias. "At first, I wasn't really sure about this, but now I'm hooked. I could get used to this."

Chuckling Rias shook her head. "If you like it so much you can do it again sometime."

Laughing I stretched out slightly. "I may have to take you up on that offer." Asia who followed me took a seat on the opposite couch looked like she was fuming… It was cute and funny.

"Magnus, I put a little a spell on you, and now it's time to unlock it." Rias said catching my attention.

"Wait what?" I said looking up at the red-head confused but then Rias placed her hand on top of my head and suddenly my entire body felt…. Different. It was like I was carrying a great weight and now all of a sudden that weight was removed. Thing is I didn't even know I had that weight on top of me until Rias removed it.

"When you became a foot solider I told you, that you used eight of my pawn pieces. What I didn't tell you how much power you received." Rias slowly started to explain to me. "If I had unleashed everything all at once, then your body wouldn't have been able to take it. So, I cast a spell on you to keep your power at bay. Because of the spell your abilities come to you in small manageable stages. What I just did was unleash another small portion of your power."

That...Makes sense I suppose. "Well that explains the weird feeling I got."

"This is just the beginning of what you can do Magnus, but in order for your body to handle your boosted gear, on top of the full extent of your power. We had to make sure you were in shape, there's a good portion of your power that your just not ready for." Rias smiled staring down at me.

Nodding along I closed my eyes. "That explains all the training I have been doing since day one."

Asia gasped slightly. "And all along I was being jealous when all Rias was doing was trying to help him. Dear God, please forgive me for being so stupid and letting my awful jealousy get the best of me… Ow!" Asia grasped at her head in pain.

I chuckled slightly, I felt bad for Asia but at the same it was kind of funny how she kept forgetting she can't pray anymore.

"Do your best out there." Rias said drawing my attention back to her. "Don't go easy on your opponent's just because they're girls. Take those pawns out, given the opportunity they will do the same thing to do you."

Looking up at the red head I gave her a thumb up. "I won't let you down, and trust me with what I got planned they don't stand a chance."

"I can't wait to see what you'll do out there. I know you'll make me proud…. I hear you loud and clear." Rias said touching her ear.

Guess someone got her attention on the magical radio. Feeling Rias about to move I quickly sat up as she stood to her feet.

"Okay guys here's the game plan."

* * *

After getting the directions we all would need, I walked out of the clubhouse with my gear and headed straight for the gym alongside Koneko. We snuck in through the side and went around through this miny stage area, sticking to the shadows. However, all attempts at stealth were ended as Koneko said the two words I was excepting and dreading. "There here." The lights in the gym suddenly came on.

"Smells like Gremory filth, come out, come out wherever you are." A voice started to taunt us.

Slowly Koneko and I walked out of the shadows and onto the stage, and on the ground, we saw four of Riser's group. One of them was a girl wearing a Chinese dress with parts of her hair done up in those white ball things… To honest she looked like a Chun Li wannabe. The second one was the girl with the staff that I beat when I first met Riser, she was wearing traditional Japanese sandals with socks and bandages up her legs, a really short white kimono with a dark red sash and bright red over jacket, and of course her blue hair was up in the same manner last time. Then finally the last two looked like twins to be honest, both with green hair, and gym outfits expect the shorts were a little longer, they each carried an over the shoulder bag, one blue, the other red.

"Look at what we have here, she sent us a pawn and a rook. Look's little Magnus needed some help." The Chun Li knockoff mocked me.

Frowning I stared at the girl with a raised eyebrow. "Like I need to help to take down a street fighter wanna be, I'm all about that Mortal Kombat bitch."

"I'm Mira a Phenex pawn." The blue-haired girl with a staff said.

"I'm Xuelan a Phenex rook." Chun Li said… Yeah right, your name forever Chun Li in my head.

"I'm Lle and I am a pawn." One of the green haired girls said giving us a mock salute.

"And I'm Nel also a pawn." Her sister saluted in the same manner as her sister.

Frowning Koneko stared at the other devils. "The rook chick, she could be a big problem for us. Based on her power level, she's got the power level of a queen."

Staring at Koneko I raised an eyebrow. "When did you get a scouter?"

"Those pawns are all you." Koneko said stepping forward. "I'll try my luck with the rook. Watch my back out there. At least keep those chicken heads off me."

Grinning I patted her back and stared at the other pawns. "By the time you're done we'll be eating some fried chicken. Now come on let's do this!" Jumping off the stage I stared in front of the other pawns. "Let's see which one should go first… Eenie meenie miney… You!" I shouted jumping straight for Mira, reaching into the holster where I kept the sword of light I activated it and sliced at her. Raising her weapon up my fellow pawn tried to defend herself but found that her staff of wood was no much for my awesome lightsaber.

"A sword of light!?" She gasped, this distracted the Chun Li wanna be enough for Koneko to toss her across the room.

Grinning I spun the sword around and sliced at her chest, the sword cut through her clothing and bit straight into her chest, crying out in pain she fell to the ground clutching at the wound. "That's not all I got in store…" I moved forward to finish the job when the twins stepped in my way. "Listen munchkins I don't have time to join the lollipop guild, so beat…. Are those chainsaws?" Blinking I stared at them for half second before grabbing the pressure gun, taking aim, I fired the contents of the tank on my back at them, causing both twins to fall in pain, they water literally caused steam to come up from their bodies.

"Holy water too… That's… That's not fair!" Mira shouted until I sprayed her as well.

"So that's what was in the tank…" Koneko nodded as sat on top of her opponent as she bent the Chun Li fake's legs backwards.

" _Koneko, Magnus what's your status?"_ Rias's voice sounded within my ear.

Putting my sword up I touched my ear. "Gym is secured, and we're both fine, also I don't think we'll have to worry about our enemy too much, doused them in holy water."

" _We'll need to talk about that later… But anyway, good work you two, Akeno is in position and is ready to go. You need to get out of there immediately."_

Grinning I shot the Chun Li with holy water before nodding at Koneko. Together we both ran off despite our opponents crying out for us to come back and finish the fight, first they are not in any position to do anything and second… The gym was about to get all kinds of messy. Getting far enough away I turned around to see the gym destroyed in a massive lighting strike.

"Boom!" Floating just above the remains of the gym was Akeno in a shrine maiden outfit.

"Three of Lord Riser's pawns and one of Lord Riser's rooks, retires." Grayfia's voice came out from somewhere.

Staring up at Akeno I grinned and waved. "Nice light show! That was pretty bad ass."

"Bad ass is one way to put it." Koneko said. "She isn't called the Priestess of Thunder for nothing, she can bring the boom and she's likes it."

"True enough, but hey we should count yourselves lucky she's on our side." Grinning I shook my head.

" _Listen up the Phenex's still have us out numbered, well need to buy Akeno a little bit of time so she can be fully ready for her second attack. Once her power is replenished you'll start to make preparations for your next move."_ Rias said giving us our orders. _"Until then stick the plan and I promise you we will win this thing."_

Turning to Koneko I raised an eyebrow. "Where to next?"

"We need to get to the Athletics field as soon as we can. Kiba is waiting for us there." Koneko said to me. "We see any bad guys, we own them. Sound good?"

Grinning I nodded. "Sounds good, though I hope Kiba is alright… Eh never mind knowing him he is kicking ass and taking names on his own. Anyway, let's get going." Holding out my fist to the silver haired girl, she smiled and bumped it. Taking point Koneko kept an ear out for trouble as I followed behind her but a small flash of purple caught my eye. "Koneko look ou- "I tried to her but I was too late a huge explosion went off right where my team mate was standing. "Koneko!"

" _Magnus what's wrong, what happened to Koneko!?"_

As the dust and smoke cleared I found the silver-haired girl in a crater, most of her clothing was gone and she looked knocked out. Jumping into the crater I slowly picked her up. Staring up into the sky I caught sight of a woman with long and wavy purple hair, a navy-blue tunic with gold lining that showed off her cleavage, a long blue dress but with slits revealing her stocking covered legs, she also wore a white robe with gold and black shoulder pads and a lot of jewelry. She also carried a very long staff with some kind jewel sticking out of it. This bitch whoever she was, was laughing at the fact Koneko was pain.

"Damn you." I growled.

"I'm sorry." Koneko muttered weakly. "I just…. I just wanted to serve Rias… well."

"Don't worry about it, we'll get you to Asia and get you fixed up right away…" I said staring down at her. I hated the fact she was pain. Giving out another cry of pain the girl vanished in a flash of light. "No… Come on Koneko fight it…" I said feeling slightly panicked.

"One of Lady Rias's rooks is retired."

Shaking violently, I was on the verge of summoning my sacred gear and ending this bitch once and for all. "You hurt my friend… Get your ass down here bitch so I can kick your ass."

" _Calm down Magnus. When someone can longer fight they are transported to a more appropriate location, where they are treated for their injuries. Koneko will be fine, you need to try and focus."_

"But Rias…" I tried to argue.

"It's time to give up the fight little boy, no matter how hard you struggle you can't win. You won't win." She said aiming her staff at me.

Floating in between us was Akeno. "Well this is exciting. Magnus, I can take care of this trash, you go on ahead okay? And don't worry I'll make sure she's pays. "She said turning to face me.

"Make me pay? How exciting." The purple-haired bitch said.

"I'll be fine Magnus just go." Akeno said her body covered in a yellow aura.

Looking at Akeno I just nodded and took off, as I ran I heard an announcement that Riser lost another bunch of pawns. "Good old Ki-Kiba!" My eyes went wide as someone pulled me off to the side and it was none another then that prince himself. "Hey dude." I grinned slightly. Together the two of us headed off somewhere we could talk for a moment, and he told me how he took out the three pawns, while I told him what happened with Koneko.

"None of us knew how close she was to her limit." Kiba sighed. "She was really on fire today too, to bad she will be disappointed."

Nodding I held out my fist to the blonde. "Yeah, let's win this brother."

Smirking Kiba bumped fists with me. "You got it."

" _Kiba, Magnus do you read me? I'm going to be launching a secret attack on their base with Asia. I want you to draw as many as the enemy away from the entrance as you can, to buy us time."_

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" I asked slightly concerned, if Rias gets taken out then it's game over, not to mention what would happen to Asia.

" _I'm left with no choice. I was planning on giving Akeno time to recover so she could blast them one by one, but now? Riser sent his queen. So, I need her focus there."_

So that is who the purple-haired bitch was.

"Yes of course, but don't you think it's too risky for the king to leave the base?" Kiba asked with a raised eyebrow.

" _With any luck Riser will be thinking along the same lines, here's hoping I can take him by surprise. If we can strike him strong and hard enough we might be able to take the fight out of him and win his body may be immortal but his heart is not, and trust me I will not have any trouble breaking that devil's black heart."_

Smirking I looked at Kiba. "Well let's show them what the Gremory boys can do."

"Balls to the walls my friend." Kiba smiled.

Running out of our hiding spot we both headed for the athletic field once we got there we found it to be empty, so me being me I decided to do what I do best…. Mock the enemy.

"Hey, I ordered a bucket of fried chicken, extra crispy with a side order of fuck you! And I'm tired of waiting for it." I shouted out.

A laughing sound soon caught my attention and a small dust cloud appeared in front of Kiba and I, as the dust cleared it revealed a woman in armor standing there, her armor mostly consisted of a breastplate, gauntlets, greaves, hip plates and shoulder guards. She wore a broad sword strapped to her hip which was held in place by two brown belts over her white dress. Her hair was long brown and she had some kind thing with a bandage going on in her hair. "I'm Karlamine a knight in service of Lord Riser. To be perfectly honest requesting to be attacked makes us makes me question your sanity. Although far be it from me to refuse an idiot his reckoning." She said drawing her sword which immediately caught fire.

Stepping forward Kiba moved to confront the girl. "I am Kiba Yuuto a knight in the service of Lady Rias" He said drawing his sword. "I sure hope you're ready, because I've been looking forward to fighting another knight." He grinned holding his sword in front of him. "Can't wait to get started!"

"Very well said. Unguard knight of Rias Gremory!" Raising her sword in front of her Karlamine charged forward with Kiba doing the same. Watching their fight, I had to admit I was impressed, this was perhaps sword fighting at its finest.

"I better leave those two alone, I would only get in the way." I said my hands on my hips. "Now what do I do?"

"Don't worry I think I can keep you busy." Turning around I raised an eyebrow at what I was staring at. There was a woman close to my height, with short brown hair with red highlights, the right of her face was covered with a weird looking mask. Her outfit was a black leather jacket that was cut off showing her midriff, with leather cuffs on her arms, and she wore matching leather pants with part of it cut off showing off her thigh.

"Oh, that Karlamine, her head is filled nothing but swords, swords, swords, it's freaking ridiculous." Turning to the new voice I was a little shocked to see the blonde chick that looked like Riser's sister, she had long blonde hair tied into twintails with large ribbons to hold her hair in place. She wore a long pink dress with white frills and a purplish bow. "She was way to bothered by those other pieces we sacrificed too, if you ask me she needs to get it together and now that I think I find a cute boy, turns out he's a sword freak too. Guess this just isn't my lucky day. Now is it."

Slowly I was surrounded, as a girl in a long purple/orange/pink kimono with long black-hair came at me from the left. While from behind the girl in pink was a chick with a large two-handed sword on her back, and two other girls appeared dressed in skimpy sailor outfits and… They had cat ears… Must resist urge… To pet them… Fight it Magnus… Fight it.

"And now what am I even looking at? Lady Rias has the worst taste in boys." The girl in pink said looking me over.

"Well it can't be any worst then your taste in outfits." I smirked.

"What did you say!?" The girl in pink shouted. "Isabella!"

Stepping forward the girl with the phantom of the opera mask stared at me. "My name is Isabella and I am a rook in the service of the honorable Lord Phenex. Prepare yourself to fight, pawn of Rias Gremory!" Charging forward Isabella began to take a few swings at me, now she was fast, not fast as Kiba mind you but still fast, so I had some trouble getting away from her attacks.

"You know you're not bad!" She said as kept up her assault, while I did my best to avoid getting hit.

"Thanks, I think." I said jumping over her. "So, quick question is pinky over there, Riser's sister?"

"She is, she is the Lady Ravel Phenex, she is serving as his bishop so she doesn't fight, but it's mainly because she likes to watch." Isabella explained sending a roundhouse kick at me.

Ducking underneath her leg and side stepping another punch I grinned. "Oh, she's that type of girl. Anyway, quick question for you. Do you haunt an opera house in Paris during your spare time or what?"

"Huh? What are you talking abou- "Isabella stopped trying to hit me and looked very confused, taking advantage of that I raised the hose and doused her in holy water.

As the rook fell down in pain I took a moment to watch Kiba's fight, his sword the holy eraser was destroyed but suddenly the hilt changed and a blade of ice took its place destroying the fire sword, and it changed again forming into some kind wand/sword and it sucked all the fire out of the other's knight hidden dagger.

"No way how many sacred gears do you have!?" I heard Karlamine shout in confusion.

"Oh no, it's not that I have multiple sacred gears, I simply have the ability to make them at my will. I possess Sword Birth, have you ever heard of it? In other swords, I may swords." Kiba grinned as he sliced at the knight who narrowly dodged getting hit. "Magical swords." Placing his hand on the ground Kiba summoned a mass of sword blades right where his enemy was standing.

Karlamine jumped out of the way. "Impossible!"

Blinking I let out an impressed whistle. "Very nice, we'll need to come up with some combo moves that's for damn sure." Turning my attention back to my fight I noticed that Isabella was now standing, albeit shakily. Raising an eyebrow, I tried to hose her again but found that no water came out. Looking down back around at the tank I noticed there was a hole in it. Riser's minions must have done it while I was distracted.

"Hah, now we have taken away your weapon-"Isabella started to say but stopped as I tossed the tank into her face, causing her to fall down again.

Sighing I rubbed the bridge of my nose. "Okay now I'm angry, that was not cheap to get." Grabbing my sword of light, I placed within my pants pocket and I took off the tactical vest. Reaching down I pulled out the two silver crosses and threw them down onto the ground and removed my gloves. "Okay fine, time for me to get serious." Holding my left arm, I summoned the boosted gear and ran forward.

" **Boost! /Transfer!"** Pulling out my sword of light I transferred the boosted power straight into the blade which made the sword stronger, and using it I sliced Isabella, causing the rook to fall back in pain and vanishing in a manner like Koneko.

"One of Lord Riser's rooks, retired."

"Isabella!?" Ravel stated in shock.

"Not a bad sword technique."

Turning around I saw that both Kiba and Karlamine were watching me. "Thanks, I think, Kiba taught me all he knows, but I'm still a beginner."

"Thank you, Magnus, and he's being modest he could become quite adept." Kiba said turning back to Karlamine.

Smiling I nodded my head at Kiba. "Thanks man."

"You there, foot solider!" I heard Ravel's voice calling back at me.

Turning around I raised an eyebrow. "What do you want now pinky?"

"Just a heads up, you may want to watch this." She said with a smirk while pointing.

Following the direction, she was pointing my eyes went wide in shock as I saw Rias floating onto the school's rooftop with what looked like Riser on there as well waiting for them. "Okay how did that happen?"

"He must have anticipated our moves." Kiba frowned as he to watched.

"Princess of Ruin, Twilight Healing, Priestess of Thunder, Sword Birth, and Boosted Gear. Such grand sounding names when put together however we are Phenex's immortal birds, and you cannot defeat us." Ravel said as she spread out her arm and soon I was surrounded by the remaining of Riser's group. "Are you beginning to understand? Your so-called situation here is completely and pathetically hopeless. Ni, Li show him… Wait why are you laughing…"

Laughing loudly, I clutched my stomach, trying my best to keep from falling over but it was difficult. "Man, oh man…. That was too funny." I was laughing so hard I kept on laughing for at least a solid minute. My laughter got so irritating that even Kiba was looking at me like I was insane.

"What's so funny!?" Ravel shouted in frustration finally having enough.

Doing my best not to cry I whipped my eye with my right hand. "Well… It's… Well it's funny but you see…. You idiots just have no idea what you're doing… See you started to monologue and then you let me stand here… Laughing at you for at least a minute…"

"And what does that have to do with anything?" Ravel stomped her foot.

Grinning evilly, I turned my head. "Easy it gave me time to boost, six times. Kiba now!" Pointing my sacred gear at the blonde I shouted.

Getting the idea Kiba nodded. "Sword Birth!" He shouted stabbing his blade into the ground, a blue wave of energy shot toward me. Slamming my fist into the energy wave it was suddenly absorbed into my sacred gear.

" **Transfer!"**

The power that Kiba unleashed was suddenly and dramatically increased as swords, upon swords came from the ground and shot into all but one of Riser's pieces. Watching Ravel fly off I shook my head. "Kiba… We're calling that combo Sword Graveyard."

"Two of Lord Riser's pawns, one of Lord Riser's Bishops, two of Lord Riser's knights. Retired."

Grinning the blonde nodded. "Best name for the technique."

A huge explosion soon caught our attention, turning to face it I saw Akeno fall out of the sky. "No…"

"Lady Rias, one queen. Retired."

"They took out the big gun…. Great this isn't good… Kiba we- "Another explosion cut me off and the blonde soon fell to the ground. "Kiba!"

"Give up?" The purple-haired bitch from before floated in front of me.

"One of Lady Rias's knights. Retired."

Growling I shook with anger, Koneko, Akeno, Kiba…. My friends…. No.

"That took you long enough Yubelluna." Ravel said as she floated next to the queen.

"They're queen was just as powerful as everyone said she was. Believe it not I had to resort to use theses on her in order to win." The now named Yubelluna said holding up a small vial.

Shrugging Ravel turned to smirk at me. "A win is a win as they say, out of all our pieces you're the one that we can depend on the most."

Smiling Yubelluna nodded. "Thank you." She said as she floated away.

"Oh, and if you're wondering what those were, they are family's hidden treasure. Tears of a Phoenix, which completely heals any injury instantly, and don't worry we can only use them twice per game." Ravel shrugged. "Plus, you guys use a bishop who uses twilight healing so no whining now. And these drops can only be produced by our family so we've made quite a profit off them over the years. Face, it with our money and tears, and immortality, the house of Phenex was destined to win every single rating game we compete in." She started to laugh obnoxiously.

"Fire rocket!"

"Wait what!?" Ravel managed to say as my fiery form crashed into her. "How… Wait why is this fire burning!?"

"Dragon fire bitch." I growled out staring down at her, my body encased in a fire shield. Picking Ravel up her hair I dragged the blonde over toward the massive swords still sticking out of the ground and impaled her on it. "I'm getting really tired of hearing you talk."

"How…How…" She started to say but soon vanished in a cloud of crystals.

"Lord Riser one bishop. Retired."

Taking a deep breath, I patted my pocket to make sure the sword of light was still there, and ran toward the school. Once in the school I took a moment to prepare myself. "Promotion…. Queen!" The queen promotion was nothing like the others, it was like all the best parts of being a knight, bishop and rook all came into my body, and filling me with power. Staring up at the stairs I smirk and spread my wings and took off into the air, bursting through a window I flew on top of the roof and landed in front of Rias.

"Magnus Maverick ready to kick some ass." I smirked standing before my devil master.

"Magnus!"

"You're okay!"

Slowly the purple-haired bitch landed right behind Riser. "I can take out pawn boy and the bishop, shall I?"

"Do not, Riser would prefer to take them all on together. I enjoy being as persuasive as possible." The arrogant prick smirked.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, you'll have to get to me before you get to them." Rias said pushing me behind her, holding her arms up in a 'x' she gathered red energy around her fists and unleashed at Riser in multiple blasts but it didn't do anything special as he simply regenerated.

Laughing Riser kept that same smirk on his face. "Resign your about to be beaten, I can't help but anticipate your moves. Riser knows you better then he thinks he does. Check mate my love."

"You don't know nothing if you think I will give up. Try as you might you'll not intimidate me I'm a king and I'm ready for war." Rias shouted as she moved closer.

"Then you leave me no choice then. Do it." Riser said turning to his queen.

Watching her float into the air I quickly covered Asia with my body since I knew what was going to happen next. A magical circle appeared around Asia and caused an explosion, but lucky for me the power of the queen protected us both.

Running over to us Rias bent down. "Are you two okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine." I said looking down at Asia with a small frown. "She's just out cold."

"I apologize, I didn't think the boy would take the attack so well." Floating down next to Riser the purple haired bitch looked down.

"It's perfectly fine, for now you stopped their bishop from any twilight healing." Riser said placing one hand on his hip.

"But sir he survived a direct hit from me though."

Riser waved it off. "It's the queen's defensive powers it protected him. His promotion saved him."

"Rias…. Permission to be let off the chain… Please." I said staring at the red-head with Asia still in my arms.

Turning to face me with a confused look on her face the red-head raised an eyebrow. "Off the chain? You know what Magnus permission granted."

Setting Asia down I gently rubbed her head. "Hold tight, won't be a minute." Pushing past Rias, I cracked my neck and stretched out slightly. "Rias can you hold off that the clown for about… Twenty Seconds?"

"Twenty Seconds? Yeah, I'm sure I can but why… What are you…" Rias stared at me utterly confused.

"Good, oh and by the way. You may want to find something to hold onto."

Raising an eyebrow Riser turned his head. "What is that fool up to?"

Holding out my sacred gear in front of me I closed my eyes before re-opening them with a devilish smirk on my face.

"His eye's… They're…. Changed…. They look like a…." The purple haired bitch said.

"Dragon." Riser finished with a frown.

"Boosted Gear: Dragoon!" I shouted as a massive wave of green energy surrounded my body, causing the wind around us to pick up causing debris and pieces of the roof to fall or fly off. Spreading out my devil wings, my arms and legs a red glow appeared around my torso, feet, wings and my right arm. The red light vanished and replacing it was an armored chest piece with a green gem in the center, while on my arm a gauntlet appeared much like the boosted gear itself, while on my feet armored dragon claw like boots appeared all the way up to my knees. My wings were soon encased in red armor while the membranes of the wings were now green and crystal looking. Finally, the light down and wind died down revealing a red aura surrounding my body.

" **Welsh Dragon! Dragoon Mode."**

"Magnus… What… Is that?"

Turning around I grinned at Rias revealing a few of my teeth were now pointed and sharp while near my cheeks were a few set of scales. "This is my secret weapon."

 **(Flashback)**

" _Hey Ddraig…. I know now that I won't be able to access the power of Scale-Mail before this is over but what if… We came up with something different." I said as I sat on a rather large rock near the waterfall with a thoughtful look on my face._

 _ **Interesting idea, but what did you have mind?**_

" _Well what if we create something new, but similar enough that it would give me a power boost in a fight, perhaps enough of one that I could handle the fight on my own." I said looking down at the sacred gear._

 _ **It could be possible but you must know something, something like this has not been attempted before. It could backfire.**_

" _I know that." Frowning I sighed and shook my head. "But look, my devil magic is filled by my desire and will power, right? So, what if I desired a form change and boosted at the same time, throw in some dragon magic and boom new form… More or less." I said rubbing the back of my head._

 _ **This will not be simple, it would require a great source of magical energy, if you were promoted it could work, but only as a bishop or queen.**_

" _What if… I borrow the energy?" I asked with a raised eyebrow._

 _ **Borrow? From where?**_

" _From you and the past users of the boosted gear." I said with a shrug. "We use your guy's power to help create this new form."_

 _ **That would work, but the side effects could be drastic if you aren't careful.**_

" _I know but come on what choice do I have?" I asked with a frown. "This could be the only way I can save Rias from her fate."_

 _ **Very well, but be warned it will take all your power, and will to form this change. Let's get to work on creating it. However what will we call this new form?**_

 _Thinking over for a minute I grinned widely remembering a very old video game. "Dragoon."_

 **(End of flashback)**

"This is my secret weapon, with the help of the past users and Ddraig I was able to create this form, I had to borrow their power to make it… Which is very taxing. So, after this I'll need a nap." Turning around I faced Riser and his queen. "So, let's end this shall we." Spreading out my new dragon wings I jumped into the air and took off straight for Riser's queen, the purple-haired bitch was taken back by the transformation that I was able to take her by surprise. Crashing into the bitch I forced us over the sword graveyard, raising my new armored fist and slammed it repeatedly into her face before grabbing the sword of light which was still in my pants pocket, quickly I impaled her through the stomach.

"That was for Koneko, Akeno, Kiba, and Asia." I hissed out pulling the sword free and placing it up, I watched as she fell and vanished into a bunch of crystals.

"Lord Riser, one queen. "Retired."

Dashing back as quickly as I could I landed in front of Rias and panted heavily. Falling to one knee I braced myself as I felt my mouth fill with blood. Spitting i,t out onto the ground, looking up I saw Rias kneeling in front me her eyes filled with concern.

"Magnus… You've done enough, please let me- "She started to say but shakily I stood up and pushed past her.

"Not yet… Not done." I said through clenched teeth. "I can finish this." I hopped, despite what I said I knew my strength and power were rapidly draining. Trying to maintain this form for much longer may kill me, I guess I shouldn't have used him any of the power I was saving when fighting Riser's other people.

Taking off into the air I made a mad dash toward Riser who spread a pair of fiery wings and took off into the air, just narrowly missing my attack. Quickly following after him I crashed into the older devil and began to attack his body, one hit to the face, another to the side, a kick quick to the groin.

Glaring at me Riser encased his fists with fire and started to return the pain. Right hook, left stomach punch. "You just don't know when to give up!"

"Riser stop it!"

Using my newly armored wings I used the crystal membrane as a sword and sliced at the blonde's face. "A pawn of Rias Gremory, never gives up! I will keep my promise to Rias." I shouted as blood flew from my mouth.

"Magnus please don't do this!"

Flying back Riser held his hand to his face as it recovered. "Riser is impressed, and annoyed." Raising his fist the blonde prick kicked me in the stomach sending me flying back.

"This is a direct order, Magnus please stand down!"

"Riser will be dead." I snarled, opening my mouth I blew out a ten-foot-long tongue of flame straight into his face.

"Magnus!"

"Ahhh!" Shouting in pain Riser spread his arms out and blasted me with his own fire and sent me crashing into the roof.

"God… Damn it…" Slowly trying to pull myself out of the crater I noticed that Dragoon mode had ended. "Shit…." Landing in front of me Riser glared evilly at me. Reaching down the blonde picked me up my throat and squeezed tightly. "Gah!"

"This end's now, Riser will finish thi…Ah!" Dropping me back into the crater Riser grabbed his crotch to find a sword of light sticking out of it.

Grinning I looked up at the blonde. "Heal that…"

Removing the blade Riser held up the sword, seething in anger he destroyed it. "No more, I will kill you for this."

"I won't… die… I won't ever give up… On Rias…"

"Riser don't'!" I heard Rias shout.

"He is going straight to hell where he belongs, any death that occurs during a rating game is considered an accident anyway." Riser stared down at me as he held up a massive orb of flame.

Staring back, I harden my face and glared. "Do your worst."

Snarling in fury Riser doubled the size of his fire ball and he was about to use it on me." Bastard, die!"

"Magnus! Riser please let him go!" Rias shouted as she jumped onto Riser shielding me. "I resign okay, I resign. Please just let him go." Rias begged with tears in her eyes.

Falling backwards I watches as the fire ball vanished from Riser's hand and he gave me a smirk. "Checkmate, Riser wins again."

"Rias… No…" I said staring in shock.

"Lady Rias's resignation, recognized. Lord Riser Phenex is the winner of the game."


	10. Rescuing Rias

**Here it is everyone the final fight between Magnus and Riser, now I sure hope you guys like where I took this little bit because I was struggling with it, like a lot, the reason I was is I gave Magnus a equalizer something balance him out and this equalizer will be used for something else other then its orginal purpose, plus I limited this thing to one area and that's all it can do. Now I hope you guys stay with me on this. Also I introduce a new character an OC if you will with an OC sacred gear and he will appear again. Okay official business is done let's move on. I want to thank those who faved and followed it means a lot you guys like this story or me as an author and the same goes for my reviewers, thank you for your time and thoughts. Now speaking of reviews. Blank Core Devil, thanks for reading my other stories man I hope you like them despite the fact I really need to go back and fix... well all of them. As for the Sirzechs thing, the title is Lucifer. Just look it up. And Rias had to quit otherwise Magnus would have died. M** **erendinoemiliano, yeah but it would have affected my plans for this chapter if they had won, now Akeno and Rias will toughen up a bit I promise but it has to be built over time. Also thank you. Darth56 Yep Magnus is a Wedding Crasher now, and your welcome man I am glad you like the story. Oh before I forget I want to explain Dragoon mood a bit.**

 **Dragoon mode is a form that Magnus made with the help of Ddraig, the past users of the Boosted Gear and his devil magic. He formed the change with his will power but he drew power from Ddraig and the past users, but he can only do so for a limited time before it cuts out. In this form his body does become more dragon like because of Ddraig's influence. Once the form runs out Ddraig and the past users need a while to re-charge their power. Now I can say this once Magnus is stronger he could learn how to use this form more effectively but until then Rias has to give him permission to use it, because if he pushes it, this form will kill him.**

 **Anyway I will see you all in the next chapter, peace out.**

* * *

" **Kid, wake up, I said wake up!"**

Jumping straight up I looked around in a panic, I was in a room made of fire…. "Great Ddraig's house." Turning around I found the giant dragon resting nearby looking at me with a raised eyebrow ridge. Sighing I made my way over the dragon and sat down in front of him. "Okay, Ddraig I'm awake… But first what happened? Because at the moment I don't remember."

" **You lost, badly. Not long after that you passed out from sheer physical, mental, magical and emotional exhaustion."** Ddraig explained to me with a look I could almost call sad. **"You fought your hardest and you should be proud of that. You stood your ground and fought like a true dragon."** Ddraig praised lifting his head up in a manner that I came to know rather well when he was feeling prideful about something.

Sighing I looked down biting my lip. "Thanks, Ddraig… but still I lost and that means Rias…." I started to say as the image of Rias jumping into Riser came to mind, gritting my teeth I seethed in anger and sadness. "She's now stuck with that dick."

" **Yes, it is true Rias Gremory is stuck with the heir to the Phenex household, however there is a way to save help her."**

"How? Dragoon mode failed unless your saying that I'm strong enough now to use Scale-Mail…"

" **No, you're not however if you make a sacrifice, power will be given. How much is sacrificed will determine the amount of power you can be granted."** Ddraig sounded a little reluctant to give away this information.

Frowning I stared up at the dragon with a raised eyebrow. "And you didn't mention it before? And a sacrifice? What kind of sacrifice." I asked with a raised eyebrow.

" **You'll know what to give in time, for now awaken!"** Opening his mouth Ddraig let out a massive roar, blasting me away from him.

* * *

"Ow… Dick…" I groaned sticking a finger in my ear. "That hurt…." Sighing I took a moment to take in my surroundings and looked around. I was back in my own room. Frowning I stared down at my body and felt around, there was no trace of any injuries what so ever. Which means I was healed… Thank goodness for Asia…I was also wearing a new pair of shorts and a t-shirt. "Okay who changed me?"

A bright shone in my room, looking over I saw it was a magical circle and from it Grayfia appeared. "I did, and I can't believe your awake. "

"Hey Ummm…. Grayfia, not really sure how I'm supposed to address you." I rubbed the back of my head. "Also, what really happened, I can only remember bits and pieces, also how did I get here?"

Bowing her head Grayfia looked over… Sad or disappointed. I couldn't tell. "The battle ended shortly after Lady Rias surrendered, Lord Riser has declared victory."

Sighing I crossed my arms and held my chin in thought. "This isn't good… you said we lost, but what exactly are the details I am fuzzy on them right now. Because I know for a fact Rias wouldn't just give up."

"Lord Riser was going to kill you, but she surrendered to save your life. You didn't give up Every time he tried to knock you done you fought back…."

Clutching my head my mind flashed back to Rias standing over the top of me her face in tears.

" _It's okay, I fine." She said shakily. "I'm okay, you did your best." She smiled despite the tears coming down her face. "You made me proud, thanks Magnus."_

Snapping back to reality I shook angrily. This was my fault… I failed I couldn't keep my promise to her. "No… Why Rias… Why did you do this… why did you give up because of me?" I shook clenching my teeth as tears streamed down my face. "And now she will be Riser's forever…." That was when something struck me. "Wait where are my friends?"

"Lady Rias instructed Miss Asia to stay here and take care of you. After all you were hurt pretty badly. The rest of them are in the underworld, Lady Rias wanted them with her for what comes next." Grayfia explained to me patiently.

"They're in the underworld but why… The engagement…." I said my eyes going wide.

Smiling Grayfia nodded her head. "You are correct, the engagement party will be starting soon, I say in another three hours."

"… _I understand that history is not in my favor, and the idea of love may just remain a dream but it's one I would like to keep."_

"This is all my fault… If only I was stronger… I could have saved her."

"… _Strive to become the mightiest pawn I have faith in your ability to achieve this, make it an order my dear servant."_

Sitting on my bed I gripped the edge and hung my head in frustration as the tears kept on flowing. "I'm weak… Who am I kidding? I couldn't save her…"

"Listen Magnus this isn't your fault, Rias is abiding by the decisions of the Gremory household. Sadly, the outcome of the battle was always meant to be."

"Trying to make me feel better?" I replied in a snarky tone before shaking my head. "It doesn't matter… she doesn't deserve this, she deserves the right to choose what makes her happy, and I will be damned if I'm going to sit here and let this go on." Looking up I stared at Grayfia my eyes set in a glare. "I'm going to stop this, even if it means I have to destroy the underworld to do it."

Chuckling Grayfia smiled. "You really are a fascinating boy Magnus, you're an open book and a kind soul always willing to give of yourself to those you care for and you seem to always honor a promise. I've met a lot of devils over the years but none quite like you. When your mind is made up there's nothing that can slow you down, and I'm not the only one that thinks so- "Reaching behind her Grayfia pulled out a small piece of paper and handed it to me. "-Sirzechs feels the same way."

Looking down at the paper I raised an eyebrow, it was a pentagram symbol alright "Is that what I think it is?"

"It is, if you want it can transport you to the engagement party. Sirzechs gave me an important message for you: If you want my sister back Magnus, you must be prepared to fight." Grayfia smiled down at me.

Taking the paper, I looked it over and flipped it over, there was a different symbol on the back.

"Remember his warning, if you decided to stage a rescue attempt, it's your only option." After that the silver-haired maid vanished inside a magical circle.

Staring down at the piece of paper again I nodded. "Well… Looks like I'm off to play hero again."

The door to my room slowly started to open, revealing Asia standing there in her night gown holding a bowl of hot water and a rag. "Magnus? Your awake?"

"Yep, I'm up… Wait no please don't- "I started to say as the former nun dropped the bowl and did a running tackle at me, making us both fall onto the bed. Groaning loudly, I looked at Asia who had buried her head into my chest raising an eyebrow I shook my head. "Umm… Asia… Are you okay?"

Lifting her head with tears in her eyes she shook her head. "I'm sorry, I was so worried about you. You were out for so long, I didn't know if you were ever going to open your eyes again. I was scared Magnus."

Feeling like a dick I slowly sat up and gently stroked her hair and stared down at her. "I'm sorry Asia, I didn't mean to scare you like that."

Pulling away Asia whipped her ears. "No don't apologize, your safe and that is the only thing that matters to me now."

I smiled for a moment before my face turned serious. "Asia listen to me."

"Oh okay…" She said looking up at me confused.

"I have to go and recuse Rias."

Gasping Asia stared at me questioningly with a worried look in her eyes. "Ah… Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Well… Not really but then again, I'm an idiot but I know that Rias would do the same for me." I said with a half-smile.

Thinking over it Asia nodded. "Then I'll come with you."

"I'm sorry but no Asia, I need you to stay here." I said looking down at her as I gently grabbed her hand.

"Please let me come with you, I've gotten much better at my magic, and what if you get hurt? I could heal you." Asia said trying her best to convince me.

"Listen I'll be fine I promis- "I started to say but stopped when Asia shook her head.

"Don't make a promise you can't keep, what if something horrible happens to you? I couldn't stand to see you hurt again, if I was there I could prevent that." Asia eyed filled up with tears again.

Placing both my hands on her shoulders I grinned. "Listen I am not going to be stupid about this, I already have an idea on what to do."

"If… If I let you do this, you have to promise me one thing." Asia sighed as she stared up at me.

Nodding I agreed to it.

"Do everything in your power to bring Rias home with you."

"Come on Asia, I can't come home without her, I mean what's the point in using all my frequent flyer miles and going to the underworld if I don't bring home a souvenir." I grinned holding out a closed fist to the girl.

Giggling Asia bumped my fist. "Okay… So, what's first in Operation save Rias?"

"First… I'm going to need some clothes." I said looking down at my clothing. "Because if I go in this I will look like I'm ready for bed not rescuing fair damsels."

Eyes going wide for a second Asia smiled. "I have something just in mind." Running out of the room the blonde girl vanished for a few minutes and when she came back she had the clothing I wore to the rating game, minus the tactical vest… Man I missed that thing.

"I mended these for you… But also, I added in something extra…" Holding my black jacket Asia showed me the left side and in it was stitched. 'Occult Research Club.' "It's your arm band." She supplied cheerfully, before turning it over and revealing… A red dragon on the back and it was shaped like the logo from the imperial legion from Skyrim. "And that dragon logo from one of your games. I fixed it up for you while you were… asleep."

"Wow Asia." I said shakily taking the jacket from her with a smile I started to get changed. "Thank you."

Smiling happily the former nun nodded. "Of course, … Now what's step two?"

"Step two?" I repeated thinking it over before smiling. "I need to go to church."

* * *

Standing just outside the old abandoned church I looked over the building in my freshly mended clothes. "Alright, if one sword of light hurt Riser, let's see how he handles a dozen." Pushing the doors to the church wide open and marched down the aisle with purpose. I hated coming to this place but it was a necessary evil in this case. Going down the steps that was hidden by the pulpit I made my way into the cavern where Asia was sacrificed and looked around the room for the left-over swords of light, however when I got down there I saw nothing but emptiness… Expect for the cross that Asia was strapped to, this place was completely empty.

"What the hell… "I mouthed looking all around, there was no dead priest bodies, or torn bits of clothing or anything it was all gone…. Shaking violently, I slammed my fist into the nearest wall. "Damn it!"

"My, my what are you looking for here?"

Turning around I gasped seeing a very familiar and almost unwelcome sight, it was Dohnaseek…." Surprised to see me?" He grinned lifting his hat up with a finger.

"A little… Well no okay a lot Rias told me she killed you, said something about you were working with Raynare." I said readying myself for a fight.

Chuckling Dohnaseek shook his head. "Sorry kid, but no, my job was to spy on Raynare. Our boss believed she was going rogue and wanted me a few close associates to keep an eye on her, sadly they were convinced to betray our boss so they had to be destroyed. Also relax, I'm not here to pick a fight. I know better to fight the Red Dragon Emperor, plus your off limits to most fallen angels."

Frowning I dropped my guard slightly and stared at Dohnaseek. "Okay I'll bite, why am I off limits?"

"Because my boss is interested in your sacred gear, he can get rather… Obsessed with things, and right now it's sacred gears and their users." The fallen angel shrugged. "And that includes you."

"Fine I'll buy that for now. Also, what are you doing here?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

Dohnaseek then gave me the scariest grin I have ever seen in my life, in many ways it reminded me of a shark in some ways. "I'm here for you."

"Huh…. Here for me? That doesn't make any sense…." I said staring at the fallen angel in the trench coat.

"Kid, you think that only devils were watching that live broadcast? We fallen angels watched and let's say my boss was impressed with the inventive way of you using your sacred gear." Dohnaseek smiled and nodded at me with respect. "It was impressive, and given what our information on you said, we figured you would try to go after Rias Gremory after you lost."

"That still doesn't explain why you're here?"

Sighing the fallen angel took off his hat and ran his fingers through his hair. "Kid you used a sword of light against your own kind, my boss and I figured you would go looking for more."

I stared at Dohnaseek for a minute not believing what I was hearing. "So, you mean to tell me you're here to give me a sword of light?" I asked in disbelief.

"Nope." He smirked before seeing the look on my face. "Take it easy kid, my boss had something different in mind, that Phenex guy is a high-ranking devil, it would take more than just a puny sword of light used by a failed priest to do anything to someone like him."

"Different? Then what did your boss have in mind?" I asked crossing my arms across my chest. "Because I don't have a lot of time here."

Grinning Dohnaseek reached within his jacket and held something up in his hands. "This, is the weapon my boss offers to you."

"And… How do I get that weapon?" I asked frowning staring at the object, if that is what I think it was… No, it couldn't be no devil could wield it unless… Something was… Looking down at my left arm I frowned before turning my gaze toward the fallen angel. "There has to be a catch. There's always a catch, just so you know I won't do anything that will cause me to betray Rias or my friends."

Smirking placed the object back within his jacket. "There is a catch, but it's not something that will cause you to betray those you care for. My boss will one day come to you and you will hear what he has to say. That's it."

"It can't be that simple."

Dohnaseek nodded his head. "It is, the choice is of course up to you."

 **Kid, I believe he is telling the truth but you need to know something, trying to accept that thing will kill you…. Unless…**

"I make a sacrifice…."

Dohnaseek looked confused for a moment but didn't say anything, instead he is waiting patiently for my answer.

Closing my eyes, I thought over it, I needed this weapon. It would be the key to me getting Rias free but… Could I trust Dohnaseek and his boss? And what would I be willing to give up in order to get this weapon? I would give up anything and everything to get Rias back, summoning my boosted gear I stared down at then back at the fallen angel, I knew what I had to give, and what I had to do. "Fine, let's do this, I have a party to crash."

* * *

"Damn magical portals!" I shouted as I looked around, I had used the magic circle paper that Grayfia had given me after doing what I needed to do but sadly the portal didn't take me straight to the party, instead I was somehow just outside of a rather large estate. Rubbing the bridge of my nose I looked down at my boosted gear and shook my head. "Guess I have to do this the old-fashioned way." Walking into the estate I found the place to be rather… Empty. "I guess everyone is at the party…"

"You there! Halt you are trespassing!"

Turning around to the voice I blinked seeing a guard in weird looking armor run up to me wielding a spear. "Oh good, hey where's the party at? I need to get there asap."

The guard just continued to point the spear at me with a glare on his face. Sighing I rolled my eyes and reaching out with my left hand which was covered by my sacred gear I gipped the spear tightly and snapped it in half. "Now, if your done being rude, tell where the party is, I'm a in a hurry and running out of patience at the moment."

"I… Uh… Intruder in the entryway!" He shouted just before I decked him in the face, shaking my head I looked around as guard after guard filed into the room each had a spear or a pitchfork? Really? That's a huge cliché if you ask me. Sighing I looked around the room with an annoyed expression. "I just want to know where the party is…. If you tell me I won't kick your ass."

All the guards looked at one other all of them clearly thinking about what to do next, before charging toward me with a shout. Rubbing the bridge of my nose I reached within my jacket and pulled out several small glass bottles and dropped them on the ground, just as the vials hit the ground I sent a small flicker of fire through the water turning it into a fine mist which I spread out through the room using wind magic. The effect was instant all the guards started to choke and seethe on the ground as they breathed in the mist. Lifting my shirt up I covered my mouth and nose and stepped over the bodies of the guards until I was free and clear of the mist. However, before I could go on one guard grabbed my ankle and stared up at me his skin singed and his eyes filled with tears.

"What… Is that…"

"Holy water turned into a mist." Shrugging I pulled my leg out of his grasp and kept on walking, hopefully there wouldn't be any more guards to block my way. As I walked through the estate I had to wonder where I was going, because to be honest…. I had no clue. "Seriously this place is huge… How am I supposed to find anything or anyone here?" One would think a giant party filled with devils would be easy to find, all one needed to do was follow the screaming, but nope.

"Hey, you're not supposed to be here."

Turning to the voice I grinned. "Oh, good a local, hey can you tell me where the party is?" The person standing behind me was a devil I was guessing I mean hey he could be something else you never know, he wore a waiter outfit, and had slicked back black hair. From what I could tell he looked to be about my age and height, (finally someone as tall as me) with gray eyes.

"I… Guard- "He tried to yell but stopped as I rushed forward and covered his mouth with my left hand.

"Shhhh…. Now, I don't want any trouble okay? I just want to find the engagement party? If you help I won't knock you out okay? Nod if you understand."

Nodding the poor guy looked quite panicked.

Smiling I slowly removed my hand. "Now, I'm Magnus Mave- "

"I know who you are… Your kind of a celebrity among us lower class devils. I'm …Overwhelmed at just meeting you!" He said his eyes wide staring at me, while re-adjusting his waiter outfit. "And sorry about trying to call the guards on you it's just…"

"I'm not supposed to be here got it. Now come on walk and talk." Motioning for the black-haired devil to move to the front I followed him. "Now what do you mean I'm a celebrity?"

"Well… during the rating game you took out a lot of other devils you even stood up to Lord Riser. Most us lower class devils in service to his family are afraid of him. You showed us that despite the fact you're a new comer and a recent turned devil that we don't have to be afraid of him." He said with a tone of reverence before looking towards me with a sheepish look. "Oh, I'm Nicodemus, or Nic for short."

Smiling I nodded at him. "Nice to meet you Nic, now where's the party?"

"Right, of course the engagement party is in the West ballroom, we should get there soon. Lucky for you the party hasn't started yet." Nic smiled at me and together we both walked he even showed me ways to avoid the guards as we walked we both made some small talk, turns how he was a reincarnated devil like me and was added as a devil to one of the lesser members of the Phenex's family's peerage. He also was an American like me and his home town was San Francisco. Sweet two American devils from the golden state.

"That's cool so what are you?" I asked placing my right hand into my pants pocket. "A rook? A bishop or?"

"A pawn just like you, I took up six pieces, but I don't know… I've a been a devil for a few months now and… I feel so worthless. I can't really fight, I'm stuck doing all this-"He said gesturing to his waiter outfit"-… Crap, and I can't seem to do anything right." Muttering he looked down at the ground. "I'm not like you. I could never in a million years take on someone like Lord Riser."

Frowning I patted him on the back. "Just work hard dude, that's all I did."

Blinking Nic stared at me before shaking his head. "Easy for you to say, you have the boosted gear."

"So? Come on I'm sure you have something that makes you special and powerful." I said looking at him.

Frowning Nic nodded slightly. "Yeah I guess… but it's worthless."

"No, it's not now tell me- "I started to say but stopped when I saw something flash.

"Duck!" Grabbing Nic by his collar I forced us both to the ground as a spear stuck out of the wall next to us. Standing up I stared wide eyed at some guards that came from literally out of nowhere and surrounded us. Looking around I helped the black-haired teen to his feet. "Looks like we're surrounded. We may have to fight our way out."

Nic looked at me like I was insane until one of the guards smirked. "That loser fight? Please he couldn't do anything to us even if he wanted to, he took up eight pawns but yet he can't do anything. Now we find he is helping an intruder so that makes him a traitor. Kill them both."

As the guards charged I grabbed Nic by the collar and jumped into the air. Spreading my devil wings, I floated away from the guards and landed a few feet away. Dropping Nic onto the ground I faced the guards with a grin. "Please, like you guys can take us, we're Americans and our country rules the world." Looking at Nic he seemed to cower behind me. Sighing I shook my head. "Come on dude your making us look bad, listen you need to stand and fight, otherwise you will live your entire life living in fear." Turning back to the devils I charged into the group and started to pick my way through them, but for every guard I took down another took his place. I was soon brought down to one knee with several guards standing above me.

"So, this is the power of the Red Dragon huh? Frankly I'm not impressed. Kill him." The lead guard said.

Shit… I may need to use the weapon that I was given… Raising my left hand I almost called upon my new trump card when all the other devils dropped suddenly a spear sticking from his shoulder.

"Leave him… Alone!" Shouting both of Nic's hands were incased in a black inky substance that was reaching out and holding the spear. Using this power, he ripped the spear from the guard's shoulder. The other guards were all in shock… I guess he had never done something like this before or they just didn't think he would fight back… Either way… Attack of Opportunity! Jumping to my feet I quickly knocked out the remaining guards while Nic just stood there looking at his hands in shock.

Looking around I whistled. "Thanks for the save man, but how did you do that?" I asked with a raised eyebrow as I patted his shoulder when suddenly a bright light formed around his right shoulder and suddenly appearing was a pauldron and armor that covered his entire arm, it was gold in color, with three blood red gems on the three layers of the armor piece. The lining of the armor was black with some gray, in many ways it reminded me of the boosted gear expect it was slimmer, the gauntlet was gold while the armor covering his arm was black, the claws on the hands were black expect the tips of his clawed fingers were now gold. As soon as my hand was touching this armor an image passed through my brain.

 _Locked deep within a shadow world that constantly ebbed and flowed according to its own whim a dark creature flew through this place unaffected by whatever laws ruled this strange world. As it got closer I could tell it was a dragon with a long snake like body but it still held a traditional western influence with four long legs. It had a long black face with golden plating long it's snout and head, with two horns pointed to the side, the image of it looked like a crown, at the end of its snout was a bent backwards golden horn. Its body was primarily gray with red stripes lined with black all around it's serpent like form, while from its back sprouted two massive shadowy wings and four black long tendrils/claws, at the end of each tendril was tipped with a singular spike._

Snapping back to reality I stared at Nic in shock. "Okay what the hell was that….?"

"Why was there a giant dragon in fire…" Nic said his face mirroring mine.

Quickly he and I told each other what we saw… The moment I touched him he saw Ddraig in all his glory, and me… I saw some kind dark dragon… Whatever it was it looked quite freaky… I would need to speak to Ddraig about this later…. "Okay Nic let's get out of here, the party is about to start."

Nodding Nic quickly tossed off his vest and bowtie. "Right, I just kind of wish I was wearing my normal clothes, so I could look bad ass like- "As he was talking a inky shadow covered his entire body expect his head and his clothing was replaced with a gray leather jacket, a black t-shirt with a skull, a few studded belts rested on blue jeans and combat boots. "-You." He finished his sentence before following my gaze. "How in the- "

"Yeah… figure that out later."

Nodding Nic started to run down the hallway with me following closely at his heels as we ran I couldn't shake the image of the dragon from my head. However, the mystery of what was going on with that would have to wait till much later, as I was now standing in front of the two double doors, and there were a couple of guards standing there. Looking at Nic I smirked slightly. "Shall we?"

"You first." He said a little nervously.

Nodding I walked forward my fingers twitching. "Hey guys how's your health plan?"

One of the guards charged forward at me his pitchfork aimed at my chest, rolling my eyes I side stepped the attack and pushed him down in front of Nic, who quickly summoned his new sacred gear (I'm guessing that is what it was) and knocked his lights out.

When the second guard charged toward me I reared back my left fist and hit him as hard as I could right between the eyes sending him flying through the double doors. "Apparently it's great." Slowly striding into the room, I found everyone was wearing some very nice-looking clothes, for a moment I felt a little underdressed. "Sorry about that I tried knocking, but no one answered."

"Magnus!"

Looking forward I smiled as I found the girl I was looking for, and she was wearing… A pure white wedding dress, with a veil and everything resting comfortably behind her. (I thought this was an engagement party)

"That's my name, don't wear it out." I grinned as I kept walking toward the red-head.

Stepping forward past Rias was Riser who wearing some kind long white coat and no shirt underneath. "Who do you think you are boy!?" He shouted pointing at me.

"It's rude to point…" I mumbled to myself. "But come on we just fought and if I remember correctly I was kicking your ass before my power ran out. However, if you need a reminder the name's Magnus Maverick, and I'm here to take Rias back home. Because no one is going to take anything from her that she doesn't want to give!"

"How dare you!?" Riser growled in frustration.

"Like seriously is this guy mental." I heard Ravel say from somewhere in the room.

"Seize him!" Riser shouted as more guards appeared out of nowhere.

Preparing to fight off these idiots I was totally shocked as Kiba, wearing a tux and with his hair slicked back jumped forward cutting a few guards with a sword made of ice. "We're here Magnus and we got your back all the way!"

"Suck on that douche." Koneko said as she kicked a guard in a pink dress.

"I can't let you guys have all the fun!" Nic shouted as he jumped out of the shadows of the hall and punched another guard. "If I'm going to betray my master's family for you Magnus I might as well go all the way here."

"Thanks you guys, your awesome… What the hell?" Turning around I found four guards were now laying on the floor all burnt pretty badly, and standing above them was Akeno in a black kimono with a large white ribbon tied around her waist, while her hair was tied to the side with an orange bow.

"That was like super-hot." She said holding her hand up.

"Way to bring the pain priestess of thunder." I grinned.

"Go save Rias Magnus we got this." Akeno smiled confidently, while my friends nodded in agreement.

Nodding I made my way toward the front, preparing myself for what would be the biggest fight of my life so far.

"Is this your doing?" I heard someone say.

"Lord Riser what is the meaning of this?"

"It's just a little entertainment I prepared." A very confident and smug voice answered.

Looking toward the voice, my eyes widened at who and what I was staring at, it was an older guy in his twenties if I guessed right. He was close to my height, with long red-hair… the same red hair that Rias had, on his face rested a smug smile. He was wearing a very long purple cape that went down to the floor with massive black and gold lined pauldrons and a white suit of some sort underneath all that. Standing behind him was Grayfia who had her head lowered slightly. Staring at the new comer and thinking over what he said… Yeah, this guy had to be him. Sirzechs, Rias's big brother and the king of the devils.

"My brother's here?" Rias stared in shock.

"It's the great devil Lucifer." Someone in the crowd said.

Staring at the male red-head I grinned. "Your entrance was good, mine was better, the difference showman ship."

Sirzechs smirked at me and shook his head.

"What do you exactly mean by entertainment?" Riser said as he stared at the devil king.

Holding up his hand the devil king sounded… disappointed. "I watched the game Riser and honestly I was underwhelmed by you."

"Nic is overwhelmed, your underwhelmed, why isn't anyone just whelmed?" I muttered shaking my head.

Sirzechs continued speaking but I saw his eyes light up in amusement. "My sister lacks your gaming experience and yet against your considerable larger forces she nearly had you beat."

Gritting his teeth Riser looked down slightly. "It's the final result that counts my lord."

"In the past." Sirzechs smirked. "The games don't mean what they used to, besides Riser you were nearly brought to your knees by a first-time competitor. I can't imagine your family's proud of the way you performed. I think you should be given another chance."

Riser looked a little shocked at this.

"Besides we don't have a celebration like this every day. This party could use some flare I think. You there." Sirzechs said finally addressing me. "They say you possess the power of the dragon and I for one would like to see what your made of. Which is why I had Grayfia bring you here this evening."

"I see you want a fight." Riser said staring at me

"No, I came to dance and drink punch." I said sarcastically.

"Dragon vs Phoenix, yes I believe your guests would quite enjoy a head to head match between to powers such as yours." Sirzechs said with the same look on his face.

"No please don't." Rias begged, to either her brother, Riser, or me I couldn't tell.

"An excellent idea my lord." Riser agreed. "I'd be more than happy to oblige you."

"And you dragon?" Sirzechs asked turning to me.

"Hm?" I asked looking up at the red-head with a raised eyebrow.

Smiling he nodded at me. "There are many here who have quite an interest in seeing your abilities, given what you did during the rating game, would you be kind enough to show them what your capable of?"

"Hell, yeah I would." I grinned eagerly.

"Magnus please don't." Rias tried to walk over to me but stopped as Riser placed a hand on her shoulder stopping her.

"Relax Rias Mister Maverick is a big boy. Riser is certain he can handle himself." Riser said smirking at me.

"So, tell me dragon, if you're the victor what would like to have as your reward?" Sirzechs asked me still keeping the same expression on his face.

"You can't be serious!?" Someone shouted at the devil king.

Another voice rose up. "A reward? For a low-class devil?"

"Your king has spoken." Sirzechs said with a tone of finality in his voice. "Lower class or not he will get his prize. I am the one that requested this of him, I must give him compensation for his trouble." Turning to face me again Sirzechs raised an eyebrow. "Now what would you like to receive? A title? A woman of great beauty, ask and if you win you shall receive."

Lifting my hand up I pointed at Rias. "There is one thing that I want, the very thing I came down here for in the first place. Rias Gremory."

* * *

Riser and I were both magically teleported to an old rating games arena, the stands were ruined and in disarray. While statues representing the evil pieces were all around us. I was standing with my back to the pawn, while Riser was standing on the very top of the king statue, his white jacket now gone revealing some kind of leather thing as a top, I'm really sure how to describe it. As I waited for the game to begin I slowly started to center myself. Mentally preparing for what was to come. I was really praying that I didn't have to use my new weapon, otherwise… I would just paint a giant target on my back. Sticking my clawed fingers in my left hand I grabbed something from my pocket and smiled to myself.

"Alright it's time to get started. "Sirzechs's face appeared on a magical glowing thing that looked like a giant shard of glass and the moment his face vanished Rias's took its place.

Nodding I took a fighting stance. "About time, I'm ready to go whenever douche face over there is done preening himself."

"You messed with the wrong family this time Maverick!" Ravel's face also appeared on the glowing glass thing. "My brother is about to tear you a new one."

"Yes, he's quite the confident one, but I'll take him down a few pegs. Come boy fight me!" Riser shouted as a pair of fiery wings appeared form his back and he look off into the air.

Running toward the center of the arena I kept my eyes on Riser the entire time. "Time for a little upgrade, Promotion Queen!"

"It's no use! Die!" Riser shouted going after me.

Jumping into the air I raised my boosted gear and slammed it into Riser's face forcing him back a few feet. "You know it's funny, I don't have Kiba's skill with swords, despite learning a few things from him, Or Akeno's gift with magic, hell even Koneko is stronger than me, and of course I can't heal like Asia. However, there is one thing I do have and that's my heart, and it's time you see just what it can do." Lifting my boosted gear into the air I grinned widely, I would only have ten seconds but hopefully it was all I was going to need. "Boosted Gear: Balance Breaker!" Suddenly the gem on my sacred gear started to glow with power as my entire body was encased in a full set of red armor.

"This is the power of the Red Dragon Emperor, Balance Breaker Scale-Mail!" Two vents on the back of my armor started to glow with power and blasted me toward Riser. "Rias doesn't belong to you!" Raising both my fists in an 'x' I gathered up energy within the gauntlets and sent a giant red ball of energy toward Riser.

" **Ten!"**

Barely dodging out of the way Riser watched in horror as one of the pillars in the arena was demolished, as he was distracted I flew in close and sent a right hook across his face sending the jackass falling toward the ground.

" **Nine!"**

Quickly readjusting himself Riser rubbed his face in shock. "I've never seen speed and power like this. Who do you think you are Maverick!? You're nothing compared to Riser, do you understand? Nothing! I'm a Phenex nobleman. The flame of the noble bird burns within me. The hellfire of my clan will scorch you to dust!" Summoning a massive fiery bird around himself the devil charged at me.

" **Eight!"**

"Big deal, you think you're better than me? Your nothing because unlike you I have my friends backing me! You'll regret ever messing with us!" I shouted blasting toward the devil head on. Raising my fist I slammed it against Riser's creating a massive barrier of green and yellow energy. The powers soon caused a massive explosion causing me to fall to the ground, groaning I tried to pull myself up but it was hard. "That hits like a freaking tank…Thank goodness for this armor." Getting to a halfway sitting point I stared up and saw Riser holding a massive ball of fire of his head.

" **Seven!"**

"If you weren't hiding behind that armor, pawn! There would be nothing left of you but a pile of smoking Ash!" Riser shouted angrily as he tossed the ball of fire at me.

Activating the power in the thrusters of the armor I rocketed out of the way just in time, flying around Riser I raised my left hand with a smirk on my face. Riser seeing coming at him turned his right fist into fire and flew to avoid my entail attack and came at me from the side. I was able to re-adjust just in time, as Riser's arm reared back, pushing my own arm back the both of us ended up punching the other in the face as hard as we could.

" **Six!"**

The force of the hit caused me to spit up blood.

"You're done." Riser smirked before something came over him and he too was spitting blood. "This pain… It burns… What did you… IS that a cross!?" He shouted as he caught sight of the object in my hand.

Falling back against another pillar I hit the ground hard… Slowly climbing back up I shook my head.

" **Five."**

"Where did you get that!? Riser shouted falling to his knees in pain… Wow I guess he never been hurt before. Not like this.

"Our bishop, she was a member of the church, she gave it to me for this fight, and I boosted its effects with my sacred gear." I struggled to stay up as I showed him the cross. "Your power is nothing compared to the power in this tiny little cross."

" **Four!"**

"Impossible! A devil can't hold a cross! Even wearing your dragon armor, shouldn't stop that thing from destroying you!" He shouted at me but that is when he realized what had happened. "It can't be… You offered that dragon your own arm didn't you!?"

Not even bothering answered I rocketed toward Riser and slammed the cross into his face, again and again.

" **Three!"**

"Are you insane!? You'll never be the same after what you have done!? You'll never be the same again!" Riser shouted through the pain as I punched him again.

" **Two!"**

"It doesn't matter what happens to me, because as long as I save Rias I could care less about myself, and you know why? Because she's worth it!" Raising my hand one final time I was about to deliver the final blow to Riser.

" **One!"**

As my hand descended I grinned I was going to win, I am going to get Rias back.

" **The count is up."**

The armor around my body began to vanish, leaving me completely defenseless. "Oh shit…" I started to say as I was blasted back by Riser into one of the remaining pillars. Coughing out blood I slowly crawled out of the hole in the stone and looked up at Riser who was glaring evilly at me.

"You hurt Riser, you hurt me in a way no one has ever done and for that you have earned a very special death!" Spreading out his fire wings I watched in shock as the brightly golden wings turned white/silver. Above him Riser held a massive amount of white/silver flames just above his head. "These are the silver flames of the Phenex family, you should be honored that you will die like this!"

"Yeah… Real honored here, hey if you really want to honor me why don't you give up?" Grinning I spat out another drop of blood.

Eye twitching Riser grit his teeth together. "How? You mock me? Why do you continue to mock me? Your defeated."

"Of course, I mock you bitch…. It's what I do. No matter how broken my body, or shattered my mind, there is one thing you can't break and that's my spirit!" I shouted in defiance.

"Die!" Riser shouted finally having enough of me.

Raising my left hand, I closed my eyes and sighed I called upon the secret weapon that was given to me by the fallen angels. Opening my eyes, I watched as the silver flames descended upon me. "I sure hope this works." I muttered.

* * *

Rias watched in horror as the bronze-haired teen she came to know and care for was consumed by the silver flames of Riser. "Magnus!" Running forward Rias tried to jump off the balcony and into the arena below but was stopped by her older brother. Shaking in frustration Rias turned around and began to slam her hands into her brother's chest. "This is all your fault, you made him come here."

Looking down at his younger sister Sirzechs sighed. "Rias he came because of his own free will, he came because he wanted to see you freed…"

Staring up at her brother Rias felt tears in her eyes. "You could have saved him… Why didn't you save him?" the younger Gremory asked bitterly.

"I was going to step in the moment his Scale-Mail fell but Riser acted faster than we thought. I'm sorry but Manus Maverick is dead." Sirzechs sighed staring down as his younger sister the devil king hugged his sister close and closed his eyes.

"My lord, my lady. You may wish to see this." Opening their eyes, the Gremory siblings gasped in shock.

The silver flames… They were being pushed back…. "Is that…"

* * *

"Kiba, is that what I think it is?" Koneko asked as she stared wide eyed at the magical screen.

"I see it but I don't believe it." The swordsman shook his head in disbelief. "That Magnus… He did the impossible."

Akeno nodded her head with a small smile. "He seems to do that a lot."

"I just met the guy but yeah he does." Nic grinned as he cheered on his new friend.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

" _I have a party to crash." I said. "Ddraig I know what to give up, my left arm it's yours take it!" Biting my lip, I felt a weird pulsing sensation in my arm._

 _ **You got it kid, just so you know by doing this you will have limited access to your balance breaker, not a perfect version but it's power should be enough to take down Phenex. However, there is a ten second time limit any longer the power will destroy you**_

" _Ten seconds? More than enough time." I grinned before turning my gaze to_ _Dohnaseek. "Now take out that thing again."_

 _Nodding the fallen angel, reached into his pocket and pulled out the small glowing orb._

" _What is that? You said it was a weapon but what could it be?"_

 _Smirking the fallen angel pushed the orb over to me, magically it floated over and came to rest just above my new dragon hand._

" _It is the power of light, limited but still."_

" _Me with the power of light? Okay I'll bite why did your boss want me to have this?" I asked feeling slightly confused._

" _During your rating game you showed that you were willing to do anything to get the job done, even if it meant using something that is considered poisonous to your own kind." Dohnaseek explained to me. "My employer respects that and when he saw your Dragoon form he was most impressed. He wants to see what you could do if you were given a trump card like this, now the power is limited, so you won't able to do make spears of light or anything but you should have enough power to say… Go around that dragon hand of yours, now remember we will be watching. So please don't disappoint." With that the former angel turned away and started to head up the stairs._

" _Wait Dohnaseek, what is your boss's name?" I asked in confusion. "I should at least know the name of the guy that gave me this."_

" _Azazel."_

 **(End of flashback)**

* * *

Riser stared in shock as his fire was not only being pushed back but destroyed by a golden light. "What… What is that…"

That is when Riser saw it, the face of the boy… no…dragon that would haunt him forever. "You may have those silver flames, but I have these golden claws. Here I go!" Bursting through the fire and flames I raised my left hand which was now glowing gold. "This hand of my glows with an awesome power! It's bight grip tells me to defeat you! Shining Dragon Claw!" Reaching out I grabbed Riser by the head and squeezed with all the power I had, pouring it forth into his skull until he fell onto the ground out cold.

Moving forward I was planning on finishing the job when a magical circle appeared in front of me, dropping out of it Ravel Phenex spread her arms out, wanting to defend her brother from me. "Stop it or I'll- "

Calling upon the power of light in my hand again I raised it and stopped short of Ravel's face. "Move or your next." My eyes had to be playing me because there is no way that Ravel just blushed when I threatened her.

* * *

"The power of light…. Impossible." Rias stared in disbelief. "But he did it…"

"A devil wielding such power…" Sirzechs shook his head, in all his years he had never seen something quite like this. "This battle is over."

* * *

"Magnus possess the power to kill devils with just a touch? I have a feeling he made a lot of enemies out there." Kiba sighed with a smile.

Koneko shook her head. "Idiot." She said good naturedly.

"Not even a Lord of Phenex could regenerate quickly enough to withstand that much light." Akeno chuckled.

Nic shook his head with a smile. "He did it… He did it."

* * *

As I stared down Ravel I panted heavily, knowing that if she really wanted to fight I could be in trouble, despite having a trump card like the Shining Dragon Claw I knew for a fact that just one good hit and I was done. However, my worries were unfounded as the arena we were standing in began to shake and crumble, Ravel reached down and picked up her older brother and summoning her fire wings the younger devil took off just as the arena vanished leaving me to stand on… Nothing literally nothing but air.

"Oh crap!" I started to shout as I fell but suddenly someone caught me bridal style, looking at my rescuer I grinned wearily. "Hey Koneko… You know if you hold me like, people may start to talk."

"Shut it." She smiled with a shake of her head.

Floating up next to her was Kiba, Akeno and Nic who had both his hands in his pockets. Looking at them all I smiled. "Hey guys what's happening?"

"Way to go Magnus." Akeno smiled cheerfully.

"You rocked the house dude." Kiba grinned.

"Good job man, maybe now things will be easier at home." Nic smiled gratefully.

"Hey, your wel- "I was cut off as Koneko dropped me with a grin. "Hey not fair!" I shouted falling toward the ground, however my dream about becoming street pizza would have to wait as a very familiar red-head caught me in her arms. Looking up at her I smiled. "Hey Rias."

"Magnus… You did it, you saved my life… Thank you." Smiled gratefully, her voice filled with tenderness.

Slowly we all descended back down to the estate in the gardens. Using both Nic and Kiba to lean on for support I watched as Sona came out of the building with shake of her head and smile. "Hey there Madam, Prez, guess you caught all the action huh?"

"I sure did Maverick." She smiled.

"Your smiling…. You never smile…at me…Oh god am I dying? Please tell me I'm not dying?" I said my eyes going wide, which caused everyone to laugh.

Shaking her head Sona walked over to me and gently patted my shoulder. "Thank you for saving my best friend."

"Of course, … Now…" I started to look around. "Not that the underworld isn't lovely at this time of night but… How do we go home?"

"With this." Holding up a piece of paper Rias held it out in front of her and in a flash of magic a giant and I mean giant eagle/lion like monster appeared.

"Is that a griffin!? I want one!" My eyes went wide at the sight of the massive beast. "It even comes with a saddle? Rias can we keep it please?"

Smiling Akeno nodded. "Isn't he cute? Well Magnus since you saved the day, I think it's only right you ride back with Rias."

"For real?" I stared at the black-haired girl in disbelief before turning toward Rias who was smiling kind of shyly.

"Of course, unless you don't want to."

Blinking I shook my head. "I would be honored." Looking at both Kiba and Nic they both helped me climb aboard, once sitting in the saddle I watched as Rias joined me and sat side saddle. Grabbing ahold of the reigns I turned toward my friends. "I'll see you guys back at the clubhouse. Well… Expect you Nic but come on by anytime!" Smiling I tugged the reigns with little effort and the griffin spread its wings and took off into the sky, as we circled the estate for a moment before taking off higher into the air. As the griffin flew I couldn't help staring at the sky in amazement, it was like being in space, with tons of nebula's just glowing all over in different colors, the fight was breath taking.

I stopped looking around when I saw Rias was gently touching my face. "Hey you okay? We can slow down if you like."

"Silly boy... "Reaching down she rubbed the boosted gear. "Just give up your arm just for me…"

Smiling slightly, I turned my head. "Hey, your worth it, I would have done anything to save you."

"Magnus look the engagement may be over now, but I promise you this isn't the last we'll hear of it. Not by any means." Rias said with a far-off look.

"Then I will give up my other arm, or a leg or my eyes, anything." I smiled at the red-head. "I will do anything including…." Looking down at my dragon arm I nodded. "Even if it means I make a deal with an enemy. I will always save you Rias. It's my job I'm a pawn after- "I started to say but was cut off as Rias gabbed my head and pulled me into a kiss. I… I had no idea what to do here. So, I chose to do nothing but enjoy the moment and let my brain shut off for a bit. Yeah… my hormones won out.

I'm not sure how long we stayed like that but the moment Rias pulled back she looked at me shyly. "That was my first kiss. It's bit of a monumental moment for a young woman, isn't it?"

"I… Yes…" I said my brain doing its best to re-boot. "Wait it was your first? I hope it wasn't too bad."

Smiling Rias turned away slightly. "Well since it was my first we will have no way of knowing do I?" Opening her eyes, she turned her head to the side. "I liked it though."

Blushing brightly, I smiled. "Well I'm glad.

"Oh Magnus, I forgot to tell you, I've decided to live at your place."

"Wait what?" my eyes went at that, having Asia there was bad enough, I mean what if my parents and siblings find out that I have not one but now two girls living in the house? I would be dead…. Then again having two beautiful girls living alone with me… No wait the hormones they are locking my reason away.

"Unless of course you don't think it's a good idea." Rias said in her usual tone which meant… This was happening.

"Of course not." I grinned nervously… Damn it brain take over again… Please? However, in the end… I think I was okay with this, because it meant she would always be close by and I could protect her, and not because I had too but because I wanted to. She was mine to protect, and I will always make sure she was safe.


	11. A new chapter begins now!

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter for this story and I hope you like it because I added a HUGE twist at the end. I hope you all love it. Now I want to thank all those who faved and followed it means a lot guys so thank you, also thank you to my reviewers thank you for your time guys. Now time for those reviews. M** **erendinoemiliano glad you liked the chapter and power up, as for Nic his sacred gear is a not a copy. It's a dragon type gear that I created and I think you'll like it when I explore it's origins, and you don't annoy me my friend, but I did tell another reviewer that Magnus will get Issei's harem but it won't be exactly like it, Magnus is a different person then Issei so his interactions will be different but he will get he girls all the same, not that he likes being a chick magnet. Ace, I'm glad you like Nic so far, he will become a important side character for sure as to a pairing for Nic as stated before Magnus will get Issei's harem but I may pair Nic with someone you wouldn't think of, and interesting theory about Rias I will need to look that up, and Nic is a pawn like Magnus. Also I looked up the character you suggested and she's cool, also I did hear about what happened very tragic. Devilboy101 glad you think it is awesome. Blank Core devil, glad you like Nic he's going to be a good side character.**

 **Speaking of side characters... I am introducing a new one this chapter and he will be a BIG enemy. Just read and see. Anyway I need to get going. I will see you all later.**

* * *

It had been a couple of weeks since the whole fight with Riser and rescuing Rias and things were back to normal… well relativity. I still had some issues that I had to deal with, like the fact I had to hide my dragon hand now. Luckily with the help of the girls from the club we found a way to get my arm normal looking again, albeit temporarily. See Akeno figured out that my arm simply contained to much magic so to help purify my arm she performed a ritual in which she, literally would suck the magic out to keep my arm normal looking. Which meant she would lick and suck on my fingers and to be honest I was hoping we could find another solution to this little problem because otherwise I may develop a fetish for having my fingers sucked.

There was also another problem which could be just as big if not the biggest.

See Rias had decided to move into my house with me and Asia and not that I minded but Rias had this little habit that really got in the way of me getting a good night's sleep… She would come into my room late at night and would sleep with me… naked. Yeah that time in the nurse's office which to be honest felt like a life time ago was not a fluke and it happened nightly. Now don't get me wrong I enjoyed it however my brain knew that if I did anything I would be dead; her big brother is the king of the underworld and could kill me with just a wave of his hand if he thought I did something to his little sister… My sense of self-preservation took over and I started to lock my door at night.

It didn't work.

On the nights, I locked my door I found Rias just teleported in, so found a way to block that. She climbed in through the window, I locked the window. The next night she would hide in my closet and waited for me to fall asleep. I tried staying up all night, she knocked me out with a sleeping spell… Yeah it became a game for us both and while I did this at first to keep myself from possibly being killed by the devil king himself, I was kind of having fun.

"So… How did you get in this time?" I asked as I slowly rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

Rias who was wrapped around me smiled. "Good morning to you too Magnus. You were so tired from yesterday that you forgot to lock your door, and because you looked so cute I decided to join you."

Oh… The simplest thing in the world and I forgot to do it. "Makes sense… So, what am I a body pillow or something?" I pouted slightly.

Smiling Rias slowly pulled herself on top of me. "You know Magnus we a little time, do you think something sexy would help deepen the communication between me and my servant?" She asked brushing some of my bangs and kissing my forehead.

I…I think my brain broke..." What…."

"I'm willing to do anything for you, as long as it makes you happy." Rias said leaning in even closer.

Gulping I stared up into Rias's eyes feeling a mixture of pure ungodly panic and a 'who gives a fuck'. Damn it brain come back the hormones are taking over again… The sound of knocking pulled both Rias and myself from whatever was about to happen.

"Huh?" Rias looked a little surprised.

"Magnus, are you up yet? It's time to start your morning training." Asia's voice came through the door.

"Saved by the bell." I muttered.

Blinking Rias shook her head. "Oh, that's right I forgot about the morning training."

"Magnus can you hear me? Are you awake?" Asia called out.

"Yeah, I'm up, just give me a minute." I sighed, okay that should buy me some time to get out of here and get Asia downstairs so she doesn't see Rias.

"Asia would you mind giving us minute, Magnus and I are both still in bed." Rias said looking at the door…completely un covered.

Seriously this girl has no shame at times. The door opened to reveal Asia standing there wearing her gym clothes and a very shocked look on her face.

Taking a deep breath, I waved slightly at Asia. "Before you say anything… Nothing happened I swear."

"Oh, good morning Asia, did you sleep well?" Rias asked with a smile.

Asia fidgeted slightly before coming into the room. "Whatever I'm taking off my clothes too, I won't be left behind!" She shouted as she lifted up her shirt to reveal… she wasn't wearing a bra.

"Gah!" Jumping straight up I jumped off the bed and ran out of the room.

"Magnus where are you going?" Rias and Asia called out.

"Shower!"

"But there's a bathroom in here- "

Running back into my room I held a bucket of ice above my head and headed straight into the bathroom and locking the door.

"Ahh! So cold!"

Rias and Asia both stared at one another before shaking their heads.

* * *

Slamming my head into my desk I stared out the window with half closed eyes. "I really need to find a way to keep stuff like this from happening…." After my having a really…really… cold shower this morning and training for a couple of hours before school and then taking another cold shower I was exhausted beyond belief. Though to be honest it wasn't because of the exercise no, it was because of Rias and Asia, seriously ever since Rias moved in and started to be more… touchy feely with me Asia has gotten extremely jealous and tries to either match Rias or outdo her.

Since we were on a break during class I decided to try and nap in the only safe place in the school: My desk.

"What's up son!" Someone shouted.

Now ever since I became a devil something weird happened with my reflexes they were a lot and I mean a lot better than they ever were as a human. Same goes for my senses, and right now I could literally sense two hands' reaching down to grab at me. Reaching out quickly I grabbed both of the offender's hands and twisted their wrists back.

"Ow! What's wrong with you yo?"

"Come man I need that hand to jerk it."

Slowly letting go of my would-be attacker's wrists I lifted my head and found myself face to face with Kuoh's very own Perverted Duo. Matsuda and Motohama. Matsuda was a short buy with a shaved head and brown eyes, he used to be according to some people a former jock but for some reason he turned into a giant pervert. Motohama was black haired kid with glasses and this weird way of always knowing a woman's three sizes. To be honest I would say it was some kind of magic but I really couldn't care less. See ever since I came to this school these two have been hounding me because I personally pranked the hell out of them for being pervs to women. However, despite what I do to them they for some reason consider me a friend… Well not really a friend they just want to learn parkour so they can get away with all kinds of peeping and I always refuse them.

"What do you want this time? If's to learn parkour the answer is still no." I sighed rubbing the bridge of my nose.

Motohama put both his hands on my desk and leaned forward. "That's not it, we thought we would tell you that there are some rather odd rumors going on about you."

"If it's about the ones involving me releasing a horde of snakes into the school, I can assure you it's not true." I said with a blank look.

"They're snakes in the school!?" Matsuda shouted.

"I don't recall mentioning snakes." I grinned slightly.

Motohama frowned shaking his head. "He's kidding Matsuda, and no." The teen with glasses said with a glare. "Number one rumor, your messing with super-hot ladies and following the path of certain evil." He said readjusting his glasses.

"Certain evil? It's wrong to do that stuff? I thought that is what you guys were all about?" I asked with confusion.

"Yeah, yeah like for real those rumors say Rias and that wide ass Akeno you use their secrets for black-mail for some nasty erotic shit man!" Matsuda grinned as his friend with glasses continued. "On top of that, your nothing more than a villain who even turned his perverted gaze to the school's mascot Koneko Toujou, they say you devoured her pre-pubescent body like a wild beast." Motohama seethed in frustration.

Given the fact that Koneko was way stronger than me? Yeah right, however I decided to let them continue with these wild rumors it was kind of funny to be honest. However, I couldn't look at them and keep a straight face so I turned my gaze elsewhere and saw Asia talking with some of the other girls in our class.

"Asia your hair is the like the prettiest ever."

"Oh, I don't think so." Asia said humbly.

"Shut up I would for blonde hair like that."

"Right and all the boys are enchanted by your hair too." A girl with glasses and brown hair said. Getting a closer look, my eyes widened slightly… God not her… I should go and make sure that girl doesn't get her claws into Asia or else I could have a serious problem.

"They're enchanted?" Asia asked questioningly.

"Besides that, your sexual freakiness be all up in Asia's business and that honey just got here." Matsuda said drawing my attention back to him.

Seriously why does he talk like that? I mean really? I get I'm an American but we don't all talk like idiots.

Motohama grinned. "Truth time were the ones that are spreading those rumors."

"Oh, I kind of already figured that out." I shrugged. "Thing is those rumors won't do anything to damage my reputation so nice try guys."

Both boys looked at one another with grins which made me wonder what they had done. "We thought you would say that." Motohama said.

"We aren't just spreading rumors about girls, we're also telling people you and Kiba are gay for each other and shit!" Matsudo shouted.

"Did you know that some girls are into that kind of thing?" Motohama asked with a smirk.

Sighing I shook my head. "Well now you have asked for it." Pulling out my phone I quickly sent a text with a grin.

"What was that about son? What you playin at?" Matsudo asked staring at me.

"Yeah what's the big deal?" Motohama asked slightly confused.

Shrugging I quickly looked at my phone and read the message that popped up. "Easy, I sent a message to a friend of mine in the kendo club. You know that club, right? All the girls are learning to fight with swords? Well see I told her that you Matsudo had set up a camera in the air vent in there, along with a video camera with your initials on it Motohama. By the way did you know that breaking into a student's locker is easy?"

Both teens stared at me in horror as I told them this with a grin. "And the girls will be waiting for you after school to kill you both, so you see gentleman…." Standing to my feet I grabbed both of them by their shirts and pulled them close. "Don't, ever, fuck with me."

"So, I see you put those two in their place again, is it fun being the alpha male?"

Turning to the voice I glared slightly at the girl with glasses. Aika Kiryuu, the only girl in Kuoh academy that could match the perverted-duo in perviness and perhaps the worst person to be hanging out with Asia.

"You know you're lucky he's you boyfriend he is able to keep the riffraff in place." Aika smirked as she turned to look at Asia who was standing by her side.

"What do you mean boyfriend?" Asia blushed brightly.

"Shows what you know, I have yet to do anything to do you." I glared slightly at Aika, this girl creeped me out, the way she kept on staring at every single guy, including me like we were pieces of meat. "Plus, Asia and I are just friends, I've been helping her out because she moved here a while ago."

Smirking Aika placed her hands on her hips. "Not yet you haven't, and if you aren't her boyfriend then how come you tow are all over each other? I mean the whole agrees there is no way you two aren't having relations like every night."

"Relations!?" Both Matsudo and Motohama shouted in shocked.

"What's that?" Asia asked confused.

Poor sweet and innocent Asia. Sighing I pointed at Aika with a glare set on my face. "Say one more word and you will feel the wrath of- "I started to say when my arm started to pulse in pain. Oh shit… Not now... Pulling my hand back I shook my head. "And like that I'm spent…" Standing to my feet I walked past the others but was stopped by Asia looked at me with concern in her eyes.

"Where are you going?" She whispered.

"Akeno." I muttered for her. "Cover for me."

Nodding Asia began to make some excurse while I quickly texted Akeno what was happening. Heading to the club room as quickly as I could I made my way to the third floor. Getting into the club room I went straight into the bathroom and began to strip off my clothing, once I was naked I found a towel and wrapped it around my waist. Taking a seat on one of the couches I waited patiently for Akeno to get here, luckily, I didn't have to wait long because the black-haired girl showed up and told me to wait for a moment as she stepped into the bathroom I could hear the water running. Shaking my head, I rubbed the bridge of my nose as my left arm kept on pulsing, seriously I need a better solution to this problem.

Staring down at my left arm I shook my head. "Worth it though, I was able to save Rias."

"Sorry about the wait."

Turning around I blushed at seeing Akeno in a very wet and skimpy robe that was just about see through. Akeno slowly removed the ribbon that kept her hair up in a ponytail… Blinking I stared at the older girl slightly in shock, right now she looked like Raynare… just not crazy and evil… And why did my mind go straight to the bitch that killed me? "Ummm… No, I'm sorry Akeno, I know this was kind of sudden but it was an emergency."

Chuckling slightly Akeno slowly walked over to me. "That's hardly your fault Magnus." Bending down in front of me she looked up at my face with a very lustful look on her face. "Now let's get this started."

Slowly I started to hold out my hand but stopped as I stared at her still blushing.

"What is it?"

"Sorry it's just you know your all wet."

"I only had time to grab a quick shower before the ceremony. I didn't have time to dry my body properly, after all you said it was an emergency." She smiled taking my hand into her hers as she tenderly ran her hands over mine. "Is it distracting?"

Think brain, think…" Nope… not at all, if anything I like it…" Damn you brain you have failed me once again! Seriously this is embarrassing… How come I am at the whim of my stupid hormones?

Chuckling softly Akeno get moving her hands along my arm. "The issue is with the dragon arm spirit, it is far stronger than any of us expected. Changing its shape with magic was only effective, temporarily. Sucking it from your fingers is the only way to suck everything out." She said her as her tongue gently licked at my index finger, then without warning she took my finger slid it into her mouth, and giving me a weird look with a slight giggle.

Biting my lip, I gripped the couch tightly with my other hand doing my best not to let out a sound, but from the way Akeno was making a laughing sound every few seconds as her tongue slowly moved around my finger I guess I was failing big time.

Slowly Akeno slid my finger out of her mouth. "Honestly, it's just a simple procedure, you're getting flustered so easy it makes me want to tease you even more."

"Seriously you're doing that on purpose?" I blushed even brighter. "Well how would you like it if someone sucked on your fingers?"

Grinning Akeno slowly stood up and traced her hands over her breasts, lifting them up slightly before letting them go back to their natural position. "Is that an offer Magnus?" She teased. "And seriously if you could see the look on your face, you would totally get it." Said leaning in close with another one of those small laughs of hers. "Guess what? I have a crush on this cute guy but he's totally clueless."

"Is it Kiba?" I grinned nervously. "I knew it the way you too look at one another." Deflect Magnus, deflect!

However, that wasn't the right answer as Akeno slowly pushed her breasts against my chest as her hands wrapped around my shoulder and head. Turning my head, I tried to find somewhere else to look, something else to focus on, but Akeno must have telepathy because she lifted her ass into the air giving me a good view. "Umm…. Are you… completely naked?"

"Au naturel is a part of the ceremony." She said her lips still very close to my ear.

"Ah… Well would it surprise you to know that I'm wearing boxers?" I said nervously.

Giggling Akeno blew softly on my neck. "You know if I made a move on you Rias would get jealous, and we both know what she's like when she's upset." She giggled again grabbing my left hand. "For now, we better stand on ceremony." And then she licked the palm of my hand and traced her tongue all the way up my index finger.

Shuddering I gripped the couch even tighter as Akeno continued to suck out the power from my arm. This went on for who knows how long but finally Akeno pulled back and grabbed a washcloth and slowly touched it to her lips. "The dragon spirit is gone. You should be fine, at least for a while. "She said with a blush on her face.

"I feel like I need a cigarette… Or I should at least buy you dinner or something." I shook my head removing my hand from the couch…. "Hey, I left an indent…"

Giggling Akeno shook her head. "Magnus." She said standing up and turning around. "Do you remember your battle with Phenex?"

Frowning I nodded with a raised eyebrow. "Not something I would likely forget."

"You kept on fighting even after you knocked down, you were the definition of manliness Magnus, and then crashing the engagement party like you did to save Rias? Impressive. You even managed to beat Phenex who was rumored to be immortal. After I got to see a gentleman in such a brilliant fight... well I don't know." Akeno said turning around with a small smile on her face, reaching out she slowly slid a finger down my chest. "I wonder… Could this be love?"

Before I could even think of answering that kind of question the bell ran loudly pulling us away from this moment.

Straightening up Akeno let out a small laugh. "We should do this again sometime."

Blinking I watched the dark-haired girl walk back into the bathroom. "Was I just propositioned?"

* * *

After school Asia, Rias and I headed back to the house followed by Kiba, Koneko and Akeno, Rias said we were having the club meet at my house.

"What's wrong with the clubhouse?" I mumbled with a raised eyebrow as I looked at the red-head.

"I told you this morning Magnus." Rias sighed shaking her head.

"Well I guess I don't remember."

Asia spoke up with a smile. "Rias said that the clubhouse was getting its annual spring cleaning, so we needed a place to meet so she decided home would be good."

"Ah… Why don't I remember any of that?" I asked blinking in confusion.

"Because you were half-asleep in your breakfast, that second ice shower you took really made you sleepy." Rias explained which caused the others to laugh since. Rolling my eyes, I shook my head and kept on walking. Soon enough we were all standing in front of my house but instead of going in we were all staring at a box that was resting on my front porch.

"Well what is it?" Akeno asked staring at the brown carboard box.

"A package." Koneko said.

"But from whom?" Kiba raised an eyebrow staring at it.."

Turning around I looked at Rias and Asia. "Did you guys order anything?"

Both girls shook their heads but then Rias smirked. "Did you get drunk and order something online again? By the way I still want to hear that story."

"So, do I." Almost everyone else said in some variation of the word.

Turning to glare at Rias I shook my head. "Never." I muttered walking over to the box I raised an eyebrow and smiled. "It's from my parents."

"Really? That's nice." Rias smiled.

Nodding I picked up the box and with some help I got the door opened and carried the box into the living room. "Okay so who wants snacks?" I asked turning back to the others.

Everyone looked at one another before turning to stare at me. Frowning I turned my head. "What?"

"Aren't you going to open the package?" Kiba asked staring at the box. "Aren't you curious about what your parents sent you?"

"Yeah, I am but we have a meeting to get to, plus it's probably junk. They like sending me stuff they don't like to keep in the house." Shaking my head, I headed toward the kitchen and headed for the pantry. Grabbing a bag of chips, I tossed it at Koneko. "Your favorite brand also there is orange soda in the fridge waiting for you, Kiba, Koneko we have green tea here for you guys along with some teacakes. Rias, Asia you guys know where your stuff is." Heading toward the fridge I grabbed a can of coke and headed back to the living room, call me a bad host if you will but to honest I was still tired from this morning and what happened with Akeno still had me really bothered so I'm a little confused and tired. Everyone else just shrugged and headed toward the kitchen and started to grab the stuff they wanted and soon everyone was sitting around the living room either drinking something or eating a snack.

"Alright now let's begin our regular meeting. This month's contract numbers are in." Rias said taking a sip of her tea. "Akeno eleven."

"That's right." The priestess of thunder said with a smile.

"Koneko ten."

"Sounds good." The small girl said as she ate her chips.

"Kiba had eight." Rias nodded at the blonde male.

"That's right." The prince smiled.

"Three for Asia."

"Yay!" Asia cheered for herself.

"Really? Congratulations, that's impressive." Kiba smiled at his fellow blonde.

"Good for you lady." Akeno giggled. "You should be proud of yourself."

"Especially since your brand new at contracts." Koneko said as she stretched out.

Smiling happily Asia nodded. "Oh my goodness thank you so much."

"And Magnus…. Two, but despite your low numbers yours paid a lot." Rias said taking another sip from her tea.

"Yeah and I am never going back to those nut jobs again." I muttered to myself as I crossed my arms across my chest.

Frowning Rias raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"You remember." I grumbled.

 **(Flashback)**

" _Ah Magnus welcome back we were starting to get- "Rias snorted as she stared at me._

 _Glaring at the red-head I shook in frustration. "Don't laugh."_

" _Hey, we just got back from…. Ahahaha!" Kiba started to laugh as he came in through the door along with Asia Koneko._

" _Oh, my goodness Magnus what happened to your hair?" Asia stared at me in shock but even I could tell she was doing her best not to laugh._

" _I don't want to talk about it." I muttered angrily._

" _It's pink." Koneko smirked._

" _I know it's pink!" I shouted my eye twitching slightly._

 _Just then Akeno came into the room and started to giggle. "Why did you suddenly become an anime protagonist?"_

 _Everyone in the room lost it at that and almost everyone was laughing at my new hair color. It took some doing but everyone calmed down enough well expect me I was still pretty ticked about what happened._

" _Okay, Magnus I'm sorry I laughed it's just… I have to wonder how did that happen?" Rias asked regaining her composure._

 _Sighing I shook my head. "I don't want to talk about it."_

" _Please come on man it can't be that bad." Kiba said trying his best not to grin._

 _Frowning I shook my head. "No."_

" _Please Magnus? We promise not to laugh." Asia said looking at me with those big sad… Cheater! NO fair Asia, you can't just use your big sad green eyes on him like that._

 _Sighing I rubbed my face. "Fine… So, you remember that anime reenactment group I keep getting contracted to?"_

 _Everyone in the room nodded, all of them were hanging on the edge of their seats._

 _Looking down I shook my head. "So… They are done with Death Note now and have moved on to… Fairy Tail. And…." I started to say before sighing. "They wanted me to be Natsu Dragneel."_

 _And everyone in the room laughed again even harder this time._

 **(End of flashback)**

"It took a week for my hair to go back to normal!" I shouted my eye twitching. "Never again… I will just find a new person to contract." Everyone in the room was chuckling at the memory of my pink hair and the fact that I the newest Red Dragon Emperor played a firing breath dragon slayer… Shaking my head I sighed. "Okay enough of this… You guys want to see what's in the box that my parents sent?"

That got everyone's attention.

"Alright I guess we can take a break from the meeting." Rias smiled. "Now come on open it."

Rolling my eyes, I headed to the kitchen and grabbed a knife, cutting the tape on the top of the box and opening it I looked through it with a chuckle. "It's a care package." Reaching inside I pulled out a copy of one of my favorite books. "Storm Front by Jim Butcher." Taking the book, I set it aside and looked through the other items. "Some sea shells from Santa Monica, some of my favorite candy, and some pictures." The moment I said those last words the girls all descended upon me and took the pictures from me.

"Oh, wow this is your family?" I heard one of them say.

Looking over at that picture I smiled, it was me, my siblings and parents all at Disney Land standing in front of Cinderella's castle. "Yep, that's my dad Magus." I said pointing toward the older man, who was wearing a gray shirt with a blue button up shirt as a jacket, his hair was spiky and wild much like mine and a dull shade of bronze, on his face was a beard that was peppered with silver. "My mom, Maria." I said pointing at the blonde in the picture, my mom was wearing a green shirt and blue pants with black heeled boots. "Of course, the two older girls are my sisters, Morgan and Megan, they're twins." Morgan had the signature Maverick family bronze hair but it was mixed with some natural blonde highlights. In the picture, she was wearing an anime character shirt, with a blue jean skirt and black leggings and some converses. Megan of course looked like Morgan… with the exception her hair was streaked with black highlights, she was also wearing a yoga pants, some flats and a pink shirt with a beaker.

"Then there's me with my younger brother Mason." I said pointing at my little brother. Mason despite being two years younger than me looked just like I did expect he was a few inches shorter than me. Mason was wearing black cargo pants, red and black shoes a black shirt and a blue jacket.

"Wow you all look close." Kiba smiled passing the picture to one of the girls before grabbing another picture.

Chuckling I nodded. "Yeah, we are, we get on the other's nerves but hey that's life, what about your family? Are you guys close?" I asked.

"I actually don't know, I never knew my family." Kiba said with a faraway look on his face.

"Dude. I'm sorry I didn't- "I started to say when I noticed a dark look on Kiba's face.

"Hey Magnus… this picture." Turning around I spotted Kiba holding one of the other pictures in his hands.

Walking over to the blonde my eyebrows went up in shock. "Wow I hadn't seen that in picture in forever." I said looking over it. The picture was from when I was six, in it I was punching another kid in the cheek, while they were doing the same to me. The kid in said picture had chestnut brown hair and violet eyes. In the background of us punching was a sword with a green grip, the hilt was gold and the scabbard was white with gold near the hilt and fixed into it was a green gem.

"That is a picture of Irina my best friend when I was six. She and I were always fighting like that or playing video games together." Shaking my head, I smiled. "Believe it or not she used to live here, hell part of the reason I wanted to come to Japan was I wanted to see my old best friend's home country. Sadly, she moved away when we were nine, her dad took a job in England."

"One more thing." Kiba said his voice distant. "Do you remember this sword?"

"Kind of, her dad was a collector of weapons and stuff." I shrugged my shoulders.

"I guess anything is possible huh? It's funny I didn't expect to see it in a picture with you imagine that."

Raising an eyebrow, I looked at the picture but other than that sword I couldn't tell what was going on. "What do you mean by that?"

"This is a holy sword." Kiba spat out the word.

"Wait what?"

"Never mind, it's not a big deal." He said putting the picture down he smiled at me. "Nice pictures man." He said though I could tell the smile was forced.

Frowning I was about to press the issue when Koneko tugged on my jacket. "Yes?" I asked staring at the silver-haired girl who held up an envelope.

"I found this in your box." She said putting it into my hands.

Blinking I looked it over and shrugged opening it. "It's a letter… That's weird my family never sends me letters…."

"What does it say?" Akeno asked.

Reading the contents of the letter my blood froze in my veins. Dropping the letter, I began to shake my eyes went wide with horror.

"Magnus what's wrong?" Rias asked staring at me confused and worried.

"Did something bad happen?" Asia asked reaching for the letter.

Shaking I snatched the letter back up and re-read it just be sure, just to make sure I read this wrong… Sadly I didn't. "It's my family… They're coming here… In less than a week."

* * *

Sighing I flew with the tracking device in my hand that would lead me to my summoner. "My parents really are coming… And not just them but my siblings too… Great how am I supposed to deal with this?" Shaking my head, I tried to put my mind on something else but if I wasn't thinking about how my family was coming to town, my mind went back to Kiba, something about him today when he saw that old picture of me and Irina… It had to be the sword he mentioned something about it being holy… I wonder if this was connected to his hatred of fallen angels? Most likely.

A beeping noise pulled me from my thoughts, looking down at the device I found myself floating near a rather large apartment complex. "Fancy." I muttered using the tracking I floated down to the ground and headed for my potential client's home. Getting to the top floor I rang the doorbell of and waited, slowly the door opened revealing my client. The guy standing before was tall… Taller than me holy crap, he was a little over six feet tall, with spiky black hair, golden bangs and black goatee and dark brown eyes. For a second I almost thought he was my uncle Max, but that was crazy. Shaking my head, I looked over him, he was wearing a gray kimono.

"Hey there, I'm the devil you summoned, also sorry for not teleporting me and magical circles." I said reaching into my pocket pulling out one. "Don't get along well, so I had to fly here."

Chuckling the man smirked. "Well you might as come on in."

Shrugging I watched as the guy moved aside and followed him inside. Taking a seat in a rather large plush chair I looked around the room and let out a whistle. "Nice place, most of the stuff in here look like they cost an arm and a leg. What does he do for a living?"

The sound of a door opening caught my attention as the guy came in carrying a tray that contained a bottle of dark gold liquid with two glasses and bucket of ice. "Something to drink?"

From the way, he said it I guess it was alcohol. "Would love to but I'm under age… I mean I did once but it was an accident."

"Sounds like an interesting story." The guy smirked as he walked over to the couch in his living room. "Still that's a bummer I was hoping to have a partner to drink with."

"You summoned a devil to have drinks with?" I asked with a grin.

"Is that bad?" He asked looking a little surprised.

"Eh not really, the contract will be formed once I fulfill your request and get paid." I shrugged.

"Well I'm afraid all I have is scotch, is tap water fine?" He asked with a grin.

Frowning for a second I shrugged. "Eh what the hell, with the stuff going on at home I don't think one drink won't hurt. After all my dad told me that a man should never drink alone."

"Good advice." The guy chuckled as he took a pair of thongs and put a singular cube of ice into each cup and poured the drinks, handing me one cup and holding out his we clinked drinks. Now for those of you don't know what scotch tastes like let me give you a warning… It burns, a lot, but seeing how I was nearly cooked by Phenex hellfire I could handle a little burn. As this guy and I drank we both just talked We were drinking buddies so it is only right we trade drunk stories. Plus, he told me about some bar fights he was in and trust me they were brutal. Eventually I even told him the story that I always refused to tell Rias.

Laughing loudly, he shook his head. "And the clerk just seriously let you buy it?"

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it but then again, I didn't know it was alcoholic until after the fact, and I drank the entire bottle in one sitting… After that I ended up on the internet and buying a bunch of crap." Grinning I shook my head. "A few days later my entire porch was filled to the brim with boxes from Amazon… I'm a little surprised that I didn't die of alcohol poisoning."

"Me either kid." The guy grinned and shook his head with a relaxed sigh. "Well that was fun, so how would you like to be paid?"

"Hm?" Looking down at my drink I raised an eyebrow I had only drank the one glass while… Yep this guy nearly drained his entire bottle. "Already?"

"You're still a devil, right? I guess you want my soul." He said with a smirk on his face.

Staring at the guy I raised an eyebrow. "And what in the and forgive the joke but hell would I want with your soul? I have no idea what to do with one. Plus, we only drank together so that would be over charging."

"Oh." He sounded almost disappointed. "That's unexpected."

Shrugging I grinned. "Yeah well, my master has thing about charging fairly, she's great like that."

"Will this suit your fancy?" He said pointing above him to a beautiful painting. "It's not a reproduction."

"Isn't that kind of expensive?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't have anything else to pay you with at the moment. If it won't work I have my soul." The guy shrugged.

"No, no the paintings fine." I shook my head with a laugh.

* * *

As I was flying back home with a covered painting strapped to my back I used the dragon magic in my system to burn out the alcohol smell on my breath, I rather not let Rias know I was drinking.

 **Someone's whipped.**

"Shut you oversized lizard." I rolled my eyes and shook my head as my mind went back to my new client. "You know he's the one contractor that isn't weird, I kind hope he requests me again. Plus, he tells some good stories." Chuckling to myself I kept on flying on home but stopped as my phone rang. Reaching into my pocket I pulled it out and answered it. "Hulk's deli you order it, we smash it."

"Magnus, we have a problem." She said over the phone. "Another stray has appeared, I will text you the address. Meet us there."

The line went dead after that, shrugging I waited for the text. "Another stray? That's weird." Shaking my head, I saw that Rias had sent the address of where the stray was hiding. "That's not far from here." I muttered before flying away. It took me a few minutes but once I got there I slowly looked over the destroyed warehouse and floated down. "Looks like the place."

"Magnus over here."

Turning to the sound of Rias's voice I quickly removed the painting and walked over to join Rias and the others.

"I'm sorry I had to make you come out." Rias said with her arms crossed.

"Don't worry about it." I nodded before turning my eyes toward the building. "So, it's hiding in there? How'd you know."

"No one can miss the smell of a rogue devil." Koneko said.

Taking a whiff of the air I almost gagged… Yep this was the same smell as the first stray that we met.

"No kidding." Akeno said with a frown. "We've been given orders to take it down before the night's over."

"Whatever it is, must be extremely dangerous. We shouldn't try to fight it inside." Rias said placing a hand on her hip. "Asia, you wait at the rear." She said looking at the former nun.

"Yes ma'am." Asia said with her hands up in front of her.

"Akeno and I will be ready and waiting outside. So Koneko, Kiba and Magnus will draw the enemy out where we can take care of it." Rias finished explaining the battle plan.

Koneko nodded. "Right."

"Makes sense to me." Akeno smiled.

Nodding my head, I grinned. "Sounds like fun. Boosted Gear!" I shouted summoning my sacred gear. However, the only one that didn't say anything was Kiba who was lost in his own world. Noticing it Rias raised an eyebrow out of concern.

"Kiba?"

Looking up he stared blankly at Rias. "Yeah, right got it."

"Then let's do this thing." Running straight for the building with Koneko and Kiba close behind me. Once we got to the doors I stepped aside and bowed slightly at Koneko. "Ladies first."

Smirking the silver-haired girl punched both doors off their rusted hinges and sent them flying into the room. "Let's go."

Walking into the warehouse I frowned looking for any trace of this stray devil. Making a whistling sound like one would do for a dog I put my hands to my mouth. "Here devil, devil, devil, come on out. We got a treat for you. Hey Koneko, anything?" I asked looking at the smaller girl.

Koneko looked around for only a moment and stopped walking. "It's here."

Following her gaze, I noticed that our stray was hiding out behind a large pipe. Turning my head, I could make out the details of a young girl with long silver hair and pale skin, suddenly she made a sound and fell to the side and when she got back up her face was now twisted and ugly, her eyes grew rather large, while her mouth filled with razor sharp fangs and a horn grew from her head along with a few weird things dangling from her skull, along with a spider like body. Jumping into the air she began to crawl along the celling.

" **Boost!"**

"Kiba, focus… What are you doing? Hey Kiba!" Koneko shouted getting the blonde's attention.

"Huh, sorry." He said refocusing but it was too late as the spider-devil spat something from its spider end and it Koneko forcing her to the ground. Whatever was shot at her was clearly acidic because it was burning her arm and eating away at her clothing. Noticing it's chance to pick off its pray the spider-devil came charging toward Koneko.

" **Boost!"**

Jumping in front of the small girl I activated the power of light within my hand and jumped toward the stray. "Shining Dragon Claw!" I shouted, but I barely missed my mark, striking the devil on the shoulder and burning it, however it didn't do enough damage to kill it. "Damn it, hey Kiba. Focus you idiot!"

"Right." Drawing his sword Kiba jumped forward and sliced through the devil, disconnecting its upper body from its lower, but as he landed he tripped over a pipe and nearly fell. The stray devil who was still very much alive at this point tried to take a bite out of Kiba, but was luckily stopped by Koneko who grabbed it and made sure to hold it back.

"It's time to go!" Koneko shouted tossing the thing out the skylight of the warehouse.

Grinning I helped Kiba to his feet and ran out of the warehouse just in time to see Rias destroy what was left of the stray. "Aw I missed the show."

"That poor creature's heart was all but lost at this point." Akeno said floating down next to me in her shrine outfit. "You could barely call her a devil anymore."

"I hope I never end up like that." I muttered shaking my head.

"Oh, Koneko." Running forward Asia went over to the small girl. "Do you need help?"

"Yes, please." Koneko said covering herself.

As Asia was healing our favorite rook, the sound of a rather large slap drew our attention.

"Think you got it together now?" Rias asked staring at Kiba who was looking at the ground with a defiant expression. "With a mistake like that you put everyone here in serious daner."

"I apologize." Kiba said adopting a neutral tone.

Placing both her hands on Kiba's shoulders Rias leaned down to look in his eyes. "What's the matter Kiba, this isn't like you?"

"I'm fine, just having an off day." Bowing slightly, he stood straight. "Now if you'll excuse me president." Moving around the red-head he started to leave.

"Kiba…"

Seeing the look on Rias's face I frowned and ran after the blonde. "Yo, Kiba." Catching up to him I placed a hand on his shoulder. "Okay man spill, why were you so rude to Rias back there?"

"It's got nothing to do with you." He said in a monotone voice.

"So? That doesn't mean I can't be worried." I said glaring at him.

"Worried? Why would you be worried about me?" I swear I could hear amusement in his voice. "Devils by nature selfish beings."

"So, it's selfish to be worried about a friend? My best friend?" I asked staring at him with a glare.

"Friends huh?" Turning around he faced me with a look I had never seen in his eyes before… There was a fire there a burning desire for something. "Magnus, I appreciate the concern and your passion. However, something's recently been brought to my attention."

Raising an eyebrow, I crossed my arms. "Okay I'll bite what is it? And does it have anything to do with holy swords?"

Kiba smirked and nodded. "A purpose. You see I remembered my reason for living. The reason I fight."

"Okay what is it then? I'm guessing it's not fighting for Rias." I concluded dropping my arms.

"All I want is revenge."

Okay… That sounds like a cliché answer but I decided not to poke holes in this because of how serious he was being. "Revenge against who? Fallen angels?"

"It won't be long now. I'm going to destroy Excalibur. That alone is my purpose."

* * *

"Holy swords are the worst weapons against devils, simply touching one burns a devil's body. More importantly to be cut by a holy sword could mean instant death." Rias explained later that night. After Kiba had walked away everyone went home for the night. After getting back to the house I had Rias explain to me more about holy swords and Kiba's past with the legendary Excalibur. So right now, Rias, Asia and I were all sitting in my room. Rias at my desk chair while Asia sat next to me on the bed.

"The truth is… A holy sword can annihilate a devil."

"Damn, that's kind of scary." I muttered.

"It is. The fact that those who can use one are extraordinarily rare, it's the swords biggest weakness." Rias said resting her hand on her chin. "The church did what they could. They tried to raise people artificially, so perhaps they could wield Excalibur. Then they could annihilate devils everywhere. It's known as the Holy Sword Project."

"The church must have kept it super-secret because I never heard anything about it when I was there." Asia said leaning forward.

"I would think not. It's in the past I heard the project failed completely."

Frowning I stared at my hands. "Hopefully."

"Kiba… barely survived the project."

"Oh, poor Kiba." Asia looked down sadly.

Standing to my feet I walked out of the room and when I came back I threw a picture on the desk for Rias to see. It was the picture of me and Irina. "I think this set him off, Kiba said the sword in the background was a holy sword."

Asia gasped while Rias leaned forward with a thoughtful look on her face. "While not nearly as powerful as Excalibur, Kiba was right it is a holy sword."

"But what is it doing so close to Magnus?" Asia asked looking between me and the picture.

"Irina's family was really big into church, I used to go with them all the time." I shrugged. "Never really cared for it myself."

"So that's how it is then. I understand why the predecessor is gone, but still I thought for sure…" Rias looked lost in thought.

"Thought for sure what?" I asked with a small frown.

"Oh, I'm sorry, come on let's get to bed." Rias said standing up as she started to take off her school top.

Blushing brightly, I stepped back slightly while Asia kept on gasping. "Okay hold on Rias, why are you doing this here?"

"What? You know I can't sleep unless I'm completely naked." Rias said as she continued to strip.

"But why here?" I asked with a raised eyebrow… Stupid I know but I couldn't help but ask the stupid questions.

"Easy because I'm going to sleep with you silly." Rias slipped off her dress shirt and stared at me like I was an idiot.

"Then I'm doing it too!" Asia shouted as she also began to undress.

Wait what!

"I'm doing it, I'm sleeping with Magnus." She said stripping with her eyes closed.

No, no no…. Brain how do we get out of this?

"Fair is fair I claimed him first he's mine tonight." Rias said stripped of everything expect her panties and socks.

And now Asia was in the same state… "No way. "She said blushing with a pouty look on her face. "It's not fair to keep him all to yourself. I think I should be given the chance to spend the night with Magnus as well."

I think at this point my sanity whatever was left finally broke as I simply just fell into my desk chair lost in my own mind. Why… Why me? I mean yeah this is hell of lucky but most guys who dream about being in this situation have no idea how horrifying it truly was. It was like being a piece of meat or that teddy bear that two kids fight over but eventually tear the arms off in a tug of war.

"… Fine I guess the decision will be left to Magnus." Rias said leaning down towards me.

"Yes, I agree." Asia said also leaning down. "Alright Magnus which will you choose?"

Taking a deep breath, I calmly stood up and tried to walk out of the room but was stopped and forced back into the chair by the girls, and then they started to have a tug of war, with me as the rope. As they argued I couldn't help but wonder if this is how I died? Maybe the old gypsy lady was right. Shaking I finally pulled my arms free from the girl's grip and stood up. Walking toward the door I glared at both girls.

"I'm not a prize!"

Turning around I marched out the door slamming it for good measure, storming down the stairs I grabbed my jacket and headed for the door.

"Magnus!"

"Come back!"

Looking back at both Rias and Asia both girls looked hurt… Damn it… I don't like being a dick but I need to set ground rules otherwise this kind of crap will always happen. "I'm going for a walk."

"But it's starting to rain." Asia said. "You'll catch a cold."

"Magnus please just come back." Rias frowned.

Sighing I shook my head. "No, not until you both learn an important lesson. I'm. Not. A. Toy! I'm not a body pillow, I'm not a teddy bear. I'm a human being- "Okay a devil now but still. "-And I will be treated as such. So, here's how it's going to go. I'm going for a walk, I need to cool down. When I get back everyone should be in their proper beds for the night."

Before they could answer I walked out of the house and into the rain, putting my hood over my head I placed both hands in my pockets and began to walk. I didn't really have a destination in mind I just needed to do something to get my mind off what just happened. You know it's funny but another thing people don't tell you about becoming a devil? Is that your emotions are heightened to a high degree, which means you feel everything on a deeper level. Which meant desire, anger, love, jealousy, happiness, loneliness, all those emotions were much harder to deal with. It could explain why everything was so weird with the girls, I knew they both liked me and wanted me in some way but to be honest? I am not sure how to handle it, something like this has never occurred to me. Did I like them both? Yeah but that's not the point. You know at times like this I kind of wished I was human again, at least that way I didn't have to deal with all this heightened crap.

Sighing I shook my head. "Maybe I'm just thinking too much… I should apologize and go home." Turning around I was about to head home when the sound of footsteps caught my attention. Facing the direction, they were coming from I was soon confronted by a guy about my age and height, he had long spiky white hair, yellow eyes and tan skin… and he was dressed like a…

"Priest." I gasped staring at the guy in shock.

Lifting his head, he nodded. "And you're a devil."

Clenching my fingers, I glared at the priest, getting ready to make a move if he tried anything. "Yeah, and what do you want?"

"Your power." He said snapping his fingers together, and from his chest a tiny black hole appeared and slowly it began to spin around.

Jumping backwards I summoned the boosted gear. "Well then try and take it!"

"That's the plan." The priest said in the same monotone as he charged me.

Quickly side stepping out of the way I sent a side kick to the middle of his back, using as much power as I could. The force of the kick sent him straight into a street lamp and knocked him onto the ground. However, before I could celebrate any kind of victory he stood his feet and said. "Promotion Knight."

Faster than I could track the white-haired priest tacked me into the ground, staring up at this guy in confusion I tried to kick him off me.

"Promotion Rook." He said using the same monotone and thus with the rook's strength he kept me pinned to the ground as the black hole on his chest began to spin faster and faster.

Reddish/black energy started to escape from my chest, it felt like someone rammed their hand into my chest and slowly started pull my heart out, screaming out in pain I tried to fight the guy off but with the strength of the rook on his side there was little I could do…. Gritting my teeth, I summoned up the power of light in my boosted gear. "Shinning…. Dragon… Claw!" Reaching up with all my strength I grabbed this guy's face and poured as much power as I could into the attack.

Screaming in pain the priest's little black hole stopped working and as he tried to claw my boosted gear off his face I kicked him off me. Quickly scrambling to my feet, I stared at the priest with a smug grin, however that smugness didn't last long as something frightening happened. His face caught on fire and slowly began to heal… Was this guy a member of the Phenex family? Shaking my head these questions had to wait for later as he started to move toward me again.

Gritting my teeth, I held out my boosted gear. "Boosted Gear: Dragoo- "I started to say when a lance of pure destruction blasted over my shoulder.

"Magnus!"

"We're here to help!"

Turning around I gasped in shock as Rias and Asia came running up to me both in their street clothing. "Rias…"

"Don't worry Magnus we are here to help." Rias smiled gently touching my face before turning her attention to my attacker. "I don't know who you are but if you attack one of my servants you face me."

The fake priest stared at Rias for half moment and turned his head, it was like he was trying to decide something. "I'll be back for you." Was all he said before vanishing in a flash of light.

"Okay… that was anti-climactic… and… why does my stomach hurt?" Eyes going wide I pressed my hand to my stomach and felt… Blood. Falling backwards onto the street I could feel the life being drained out of me.

"Asia heal him!" Rias snapped an order.

"R-right!" Asia quickly lifted my shirt and soon a soft healing light of Asia's sacred gear filled my body, slowly the muscles started to knit themselves back together, torn skin and blood was replaced and finally the wound sealed itself. "There he should fine."

"Thank you, Asia." Rias smiled nodding at the younger girl. "Magnus what happened? Who was that? He looked like a priest."

"I don't know… He just appeared out of nowhere and said something about wanting my power then his black hole thing appeared on his chest." Frowning I slowly sat up. "But Rias he used the promotion power… and when I hit with my shinning dragon claw he just healed like a member of the Phenex family…"

Rias frowned in confusion. "That's impossible…"

"And when did he stab you in the stomach?" Asia asked in confusion.

Frowning I stared down at my stomach. "He didn't…. Hey something weird is happening here…. My vison it's fading…"

"Magnus… What's wrong are you going blind? Asia!" Rias snapped at the blonde girl who rose her hands to eyes but I stopped her and shook my head.

"I'm fine… I think I can still see it's just everything is really dark right now… but… He did something to me… When I was pinned the black hole on his chest sucked some kind of energy from me, it was all black and red…." I muttered trying to figure out what was going on.

"That's strange… Maybe he just weakened you…" Asia said hopefully.

"It still doesn't explain the hole in my stomach…." I said looking at Asia.

"Magnus… Look in to my eyes." Rias said as she summoned up a magical light.

Wow that's bright. Shaking my head, I looked straight into Rias's eyes with a raised eyebrow. "Well?"

Whatever it was Rias was looking for she must have found something because her eyes instantly began to tear up.

"Rias what's wrong?" I asked in confusion.

Looking confused as well Asia stared at the red-head. "What happened?"

"Magnus… I don't know how this is possible but…. Your human again."


	12. An old friend, A sword, and a choice?

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter and boy was this one fun to write, now I hope your ready to see what will happen here because this chapter contains some good action. Now I want to thank those who faved and followed me and the story it means a lot to see you guys care. Same to my reviewers I love seeing your thoughts and theory's on things. Now time for those reviews. M** **erendinoemiliano Glad you liked the past chapter, and yeah Magnus doesn't like any cosplay that messes with his hair he's weird like that. Also interesting idea my friend, also don't worry both the girls will get a good fight. Ace his pieces still exist but they are in the bad guy. Magnus still has the boosted gear, glad you liked the twist it was fun to write, also nice theory but sadly you are wrong, think Sylar from HEROES. XxExtremeSamX yeah fuck is right. Darth56 I'm glad I caught you by surprise and thank you for reading it my friend. Now I need to get to work on the next chapter for you guys because it will be a dozy I promise you that much. Now I will see you all in the next chapter!**

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

" _Magnus… Look in to my eyes." Rias said as she summoned up a magical light._

 _Wow that's bright. Shaking my head, I looked straight into Rias's eyes with a raised eyebrow. "Well?"_

 _Whatever it was Rias was looking for she must have found something because her eyes instantly began to tear up._

" _Rias what's wrong?" I asked in confusion._

 _Looking confused as well Asia stared at the red-head. "What happened?"_

" _Magnus… I don't know how this is possible but…. Your human again."_

 **(End of flashback)**

Slowly Rias, Asia and myself walked through the rain to my house, we were all silent none knowing what to say or do at this point. Once back inside the house Rias contacted both Akeno and Koneko and told them to come to my place through magical portals. Since that fake priest was still out there and he could attack anyone. We tried to raise Kiba but he wouldn't answer which made Rias panic even more. As we waited for everyone I took time to make sure this guy just took my devil side, summoning the boosted gear I sighed in relief. At least I still had Ddraig. Taking a seat in a chair in the living room I was soon joined by Asia who took a seat on the couch, while Rias leaned against the wall a far off look on her face.

Finally, Akeno and Koneko appeared in the living room both wearing some kind night gowns.

"Rias, what's wrong?" Akeno asked with a confused look.

"Is it Kiba?" Koneko frowned looking around.

Sighing Rias shook her head hugged herself. "No, at least I hope nothing happened to him… It's Magnus…"

Turning to look at me both girls stared at me but then they suddenly gasped. Koneko's eye's widened, while Akeno covered her mouth slightly in shock.

"He's human…." Akeno shook her head in disbelief.

"Impossible." Koneko said walking forward the small girl began to poke at me.

Frowning I gently swatted at her hand. "Hey easy there, I'm squishy. Not as durable anymore."

"How did this happen?" Akeno asked with a frown.

Sighing I quickly told the two of them the story about getting jumped by the weird priest guy and what he did, after getting finished with my story Akeno's frown deepened and Koneko… She kept poking at me just to make sure I was still me.

"Rias, we should contact Sirzechs." Akeno said turning to the red-head. "Along with Sona, no devil in the city is safe now."

"I already have on both accounts. From now on no one is to travel alone." Rias frowned. "Especially you Magnus."

Frowning I raised an eyebrow. "But he already went after me, what more could he- "Stopping I looked down at my left arm and twitched slightly. "-want… Never mind, he said he wanted my power and I still have plenty to take."

"What about Kiba?" Asia asked looking around the room. "He's out there alone right now…"

"We will find Kiba." Rias nodded. "For now, everyone is staying here tonight."

Everyone nodded including me, it was the best way to keep everyone safe by having us stick together. Standing up I showed both Akeno and Koneko to the spare rooms and making sure they had everything they would need I headed back to my room to find both Rias and Asia waiting for me. I wanted to tell them to get out but I couldn't. They were afraid, worried, and they needed someone to be there for them. So, after setting some guidelines I quickly changed into some sweats and headed to bed with the girls both trying to cuddle me to death.

* * *

Groaning I slowly opened my eyes. "God I'm sore…. "Frowning I shook my head. "Why do my sides…. Oh... That's why." Looking down at my chest I saw two sets of arms digging into my sides, both Rias and Asia were clinging onto my torso like their lives depended upon it. Looking up I sighed and shook my head. "Guess last night wasn't a dream…"

 _Clenching my fingers, I glared at the priest, getting ready to make a move if he tried anything. "Yeah, and what do you want?"_

" _Your power." He said snapping his fingers together, and from his chest a tiny black hole appeared and slowly it began to spin around_

"Who was that whack job…" Sighing I grit my teeth, and as carefully and quickly as I could I untangled myself from the mess of limbs and climbed out of the bed and headed downstairs my mind lost in thought. As I started to make breakfast for everyone I my mind wondered about what is going to happen now. I'm no longer a devil which means… I am not bound to Rias, and I'm not a member of the occult research club anymore… Well that's a maybe. However, I'm no longer a devil servant… I was human… Granted I was a human with a dragon arm and access to dragon magic, and light magic, but still human regardless. If I could would I be a devil again? The honest answer is I don't know… I don't regret becoming a devil the first time around, even if it meant I didn't die… However, if I could become one again… Would I? To be honest I had no clue. I know I wanted to always be there to protect Rias and have her in my life but could I do that still as a human?

" **Hey kid, we need to talk."**

"Ddraig?" Looking down at my left hand a small green circle appeared. "What's up buddy?"

" **I came here to give you warning."**

"A little late for that don't you think?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

" **It's not about that or your crisis about whether or not you want to be a devil again. No this is serious. I've felt a strong spiritual presence surrounding you lately. It's making me nervous and I can't sleep."**

"You can sleep? And yeah Rias has been staying here for a few weeks." I muttered.

" **No, not them I hardly notice their presence anymore, and it isn't that whack job that attacked you either. Just be careful you never know when the White One will decide to make an unexpected appearance."**

Frowning I stared at the glowing circle as my body twitched slightly. "The White One? What are you talking about?"

" **The Vanishing Dragon, is the White Dragon."**

"Okay you need you need to explain this one to me buddy… Wait does this have anything to do with that old story involving Merlin? About the two dragons fighting the red and the white?" I asked remembering a bit of lore I read up on about dragons.

" **Correct, we are called the Two Heavenly Dragons, and we've been fighting for eons. Those with Heaven Dragon's living within them are destined to fight each other."**

"Fight? You mean I have a guy out there that possess a sacred gear just like mine?" I asked with a frown.

" **That is correct, you must be careful, but I have no doubts you will handle the White One and his user just fine."**

Sighing I went back to making breakfast and shook my head. "I will Ddraig and thanks for the heads up." The light on my hand suddenly died out and I was left alone in the kitchen. "Great, first Kiba goes off the deep end, then this whack job priest shows up, now I have to worry about some guy with the power of the dragon attacking me."

"Magnus? Where did you... Oh, you're making breakfast." Rias said somewhat relieved as she came into the kitchen.

Nodding I smiled slightly trying to put what Ddraig said out of my mind. "Yep, I hope you like pancakes."

The red-head nodded and after setting out the syrup and some silverware for everyone I started to clean up as Rias ate.

"Magnus… I have a question for you."

Turning around from the dishes I raised an eyebrow at her. "I have an answer let's see if they match."

Despite how she was feeling the red-head cracked a smile before her features became serious again. "If you were able to become a devil, again would you?"

Okay that question stopped me in my tracks. "I've been asking myself that same question to be honest. However, I think I have the answer." Drying my hands, I walked over to Rias and bent down and grabbed her hand which caused her blush brightly. "Do you remember what you told me that night, when Raynare killed me? Just before I became a devil?"

"I told you to live your life for my sake…But what does- "She started to say but stopped as I held up a finger.

"And you remember how I always promised to protect and save you?" I asked with a smile.

Rias nodded not sure where I was going with this… Wow she really is a lot more vulnerable then she appears. "Then there's your answer. Rias I will always keep my promise to you. Whether I'm a human, devil, unicorn or whatever." Grinning slightly, I stood to my feet. "Now I should go check on everyone else, we have school."

* * *

The school day went on like normal, well sort of since I was human again I didn't have the devil power of being understood or understanding everything again. So, I had to force my brain to speak Japanese and read it once more. Anyway, during the school hours Motohama and Matsudo tried to invite Asia to karaoke and of course Aika wanted to come along but I quickly pulled Asia out of it by reminding her that number one those guys were pervs, and two we were on red alert.

Asia nodded though she did say she wanted me to take her to karaoke after all this was over, which I agreed to. Anyway, after school we both headed to the club room which to be honest was looking better than new. However, as we were walking through Asia and I came upon a door that had several locks on it and some yellow tape. I remembered seeing that door when Kiba first took me to the club room and I quickly explained to Asia that door was off limits for reason. To honest whatever a devil considered bad enough to lock away I didn't want to know what was behind it. Going to the main club room I noticed only Rias and Koneko where in there.

"They did a good job cleaning the place, didn't they? Feels like a fresh start." Rias smiled trying her best to keep her mind off of our current situation.

"Guess Kiba didn't show up today huh?" I asked with a frown.

"Looks like somebody decided to take the entire day off. Must be nice." Koneko said taking a bite out of an… Apple? Holy crap she's eating health food! The world is ending!

Asia frowned. "I hope's okay, do you think that guy that attacked Magnus got him? Oh no I shouldn't have said that." Asia covered her mouth.

"I don't think so." I muttered with a frown. "I think this has more to do with the Holy Sword Project. Rias you said he was a survivor but something tells me there's more to that story."

Rias sighed and nodded. "That's correct, Kiba wasn't alone, in fact there was several other children used as well. They were all raised to use Excalibur. As of right now there are seven holy swords in the world named Excalibur Long ago pieces of the original Excalibur were scattered during a war. The church tracked down those pieces, they then used alchemy to create seven entirely new swords."

Frowning I shook my head. "Interesting but does that mean Kiba can use them?"

"Actually, no it does not. He never adapted to Excalibur's strength. In fact, none of those who were trained ever could." Rias frowned. "The entire project failed." She said in a tone that made me think failure ended in death.

"Completely?" Asia asked totally drawn in to Rias's explanation.

"Yes, so those in charge of the project decided to dispose of Kiba and the others and the other test subjects. However, one child was able to escape, his motivation and will to stay alive was a promise to himself. That he would someday get revenge. I felt such a passion could be used in a meaningful way and wanted to help. There was but a single solution." Rias finished her story.

Looking down I bit my lip and shook… Poor Kiba… The guy had a rough life. "That's why you turned him into a devil." I sighed. "And why he hates holy swords."

"Oh good everyone is here." The door opened revealing Akeno who had a curt smile on her face.

"Akeno what's going on? Rias asked turning to face the black-haired girl. "Why are you so late?"

"Well I brought some guests and I was helping them get here." Akeno smiled and turned to reveal the student council prez and her VP.

"Thank you for having us here." Sona nodded.

"They said they had something urgent to discuss with you." Akeno explained.

"Right, Rias would you mind coming with me to my house right away. This isn't something you want to discuss in front of a lot of people trust me." Sona said giving me a pointed look.

Frowning I looked between Rias and Sona and crossed my arms.

"You make it sound like a complicated situation." Rias said.

"Very complicated." Sona nodded.

* * *

"Cheer up Magnus, I am sure it isn't that bad." Asia smiled slightly as she and I walked back to the house with Koneko following along.

"Did you not see feel it, there is a lot more going on." I said with a frown. "Sona was acting weird, and she never acts weird."

Asia thought about it for a moment and nodded. "Yeah maybe, what do you think Koneko?"

"Don't know, they're kings, they are probably discussing your situation." The small said. "However, I'm more worried about what is going on with Kiba."

Sighing I nodded. "Yeah me too, no one has heard from him since last night. I hope he's alright." I muttered as I shook my head.

"Me too. Well see you guys." Koneko said she started to walk home.

Nodding Asia and I both said our goodbyes and headed on our way home. As we walked Asia decided to fill the time with talking aimlessly which I didn't mind because honestly, I needed something to else to focus on. What with all the crap that happened to me, what's going on with Kiba, the stuff Ddraig warned me about, and now Sona being cryptic I had a lot going through my mind… Not to mention a new thought appeared in my head. I knew why and how Kiba became a devil, but what about Akeno and Koneko. Surely, they had their reasons for being like this too. As their stories just as bad or tragic as Kiba's? Or Asia's hell even mine was kind of bad too…

"Magnus…" Asia grabbed my jacket and tugged it.

"What is it?" I asked staring down at her.

"I feel funny… Like a huge chill just all of a sudden went down my spine." Asia said looking up at me.

Frowning I sighed. "That means… Danger something holy is nearby…Something powerful." Pulling Asia to my side I quickly looked around and spotted two hooded figures wearing long white flowing capes that covered their bodies, both had items strapped to their backs wrapped in bandages. Staring at both figures I moved the small girl behind me and readied myself for a fight.

* * *

"I haven't been in here for a long time." Rias smiled slightly as she looked around the sauna as she removed the towel around her waist.

"Really did you used to come a lot?" Akeno asked removing her towel as well.

"In the past Rias and I used to come here together all the time so we could tell each other secrets." Sona said removing her towel and handing it to Tsubaki. As all four of them sat down. "This sauna was built for my personal use."

"This space is directly connected to Sona's stronghold, which means if it's closed no one else will be able to enter" Tsubaki explained.

"Well that explains how you can tell your secrets here." Akeno said as she leaned forward enjoying the steam.

"All I did was complain about getting into trouble with my mom." Rias smirked. "Silly stuff like that, and I think Sona ever complained about her sister."

Giggling slightly Akeno shook her head. "Oh, my I didn't realize the two of you were so close."

"That's all in the past now." Sona said with a small blush of embarrassment on her face.

"True." Rias said looking at her fellow king. "So, what are we here to discuss this time? Something tells me this secret is a good one."

"It's two things, the first is about what you told me last night." Sona said with a small frown. "I had Tsubaki do some checking around and we found something quite shocking."

Frowning Rias crossed her arms. "What is it?"

"The priest that attacked your pawn, his name is Nihilus, derived from Latin's nothing. He is a former priest but was excommunicated from the church. For his… ways." Tsubaki explained looking down. From a young age Nihilus shown great power in the holy arts but that isn't what made him feared. He possesses the sacred gear of Void Consumption."

Ria's eyes went wide in shock. "The Lost Longinus… Impossible. That is only a myth."

"Rias? What does she mean?" Akeno asked confused.

"Void Consumption is a legendary sacred gear that holds the power to take other sacred gears, powers and magic from any who come in contact with it. However, there's a downside to its power, the more you take within yourself the less you are and soon you become just an empty vessel looking for more power. The only way it's power wouldn't work is if the user felt emotion." Rias explained with a frown. "But supposedly it's existence was a rumor. "

"It is very real, I am afraid." Sona sighed and shook her head. "According to our sources Nihilus not only has it but he uses it constantly. Not only can he take the powers of others but from what we have seen with reincarnated devils he can take their devil power and render them whatever they were before becoming devils. Apparently Nihilus has killed other devils, including a member of the Phenex family."

Frowning Rias nodded and cupped her chin. "That would explain why Magnus had a hole in his stomach, before I made him into my servant he was stabbed by a fallen angel. This doesn't explain why he is in town though… Is there any way we can stop him?"

Tsubaki nodded. "From what I understand if someone were to overload him with power as he was absorbing something then it would kill the user and all the power he stole would be returned. Or if they made him feel emotions his powers would stop working. Since they are connected to a void in order to use it he must not feel a thing."

Standing up Rias nodded. "Thank you Sona for this information."

"Rias, remember I said there was two things I had to tell you, this second one may be even worse." Sona said staring up at the red-head.

Frowning Rias nodded and sat down. "Alright Sona explain."

"It happened this morning, two people from the church contacted me."

"Contacted how? And are they your source about this Nihilus?" Akeno asked.

"It's been a while since they came to this town." Rias frowned. "Did they tell you want they wanted."

"They did, Rias they said they wanted to speak to you and it was urgent." Sona said looking at her friend.

Raising an eyebrow Rias couldn't believe what she was hearing. "The church wants to speak to a devil? There's no reason for them to be here other than to stir up trouble. So, what did you say?" Rias asked.

Sona took off her glasses and began to clean them with magic. "I accepted their request. I told them where to find you so after school tomorrow they will be paying you a visit."

"What?"

Putting her glasses back on Sona shrugged slightly. "There's something else you should know."

"Not only were they members of the church but they were carrying holy swords as well." Tsubaki said.

"What really? Wow…" Akeno said surprised.

"But why would they come here…" Rias started to wonder.

"They wouldn't say, expect one of them did say something about seeing an old friend." Sona said with a raised eyebrow.

Frowning for a moment Rias's eyes went up in shock. Quickly standing to her feet the red-head nodded at Sona. "I must get home quickly; Magnus and Asia could be in trouble."

* * *

Running into house Rias looked around panicked and found Asia in the kitchen fidgeting slightly with a cup of tea in her his hand. "Asia!" Running forward Rias embraced the small girl into a tight hug.

"Rias!" Asia said letting go of the tea she hugged the older girl back.

"I'm so sorry… I should have paid attention to you better… Wait… Where's Magnus?" Rias asked looking around concerned.

Frowning Asia looked down. "Rias… he's gone… he went with them…"

"Asia please explain, what happened to Magnus?"

 **(Flashback)**

" _Alright whoever you are, you better not try anything." I glared at the two standing before me keeping Asia behind my back. "Asia the moment they move… Run and get help." Asia nodded but it looked like she wanted to argue but I guess she knew that without me being a devil I would be in a lot better shape against people from the church then she would._

 _One of the figures slowly walked forward as she got closer I could see she was shorter than me. "Well one's things for sure, you haven't changed Magnus."_

" _How do you know me?" I asked with a raised eyebrow._

 _The figure pulled down their hood to reveal a very pretty girl close to my age, with long chestnut brown hair done up in twin tails on the side of her head, her skin was pale and smooth and she had violet eyes. "Come on could you really forget this face?"_

 _It took me a moment before I slightly relaxed my guard as a small grin appeared on my face. "Irina… No way."_

" _That's right I'm here!" She smiled brightly and before I could say anything she ran forward and rapped me up in a hug. "It's so good to see you again!"_

 _Chuckling I hugged the girl back being careful to avoid the thing on her back. "You too, but what are you doing here? I thought you and your family moved to England?"_

" _Well… me and my friend- "She gestured to the other figure who had removed their hood revealing another beautiful girl with short blue hair with one stripe being green? And yellow eyes. "-Are here on business, but I had to see you again!"_

" _Well it's good to see you again as well but... Wait how did you know I was in Japan?" I asked feeling confused._

" _Easy just a few days ago we were in L.A and I found your parents and they told me you were here." She smiled brightly._

 _Laughing I shook my head. "Okay that makes sense… Hey why don't we take this reunion to my place; you guys can have some tea and sit down."_

" _That sounds like a good idea, besides we have some business with you Red Dragon." The blue haired girl said catching my attention._

 _Frowning at the official title I nodded. "Fine."_

 _Together the four of us headed back to my house. Now I knew it was dangerous to take members of the church with me but to be honest I trusted Irina she was my best friend for three years and I know we haven't been in contact much since then but she seemed like she hadn't changed that much to be honest. Plus, I'm sure I could hold them off if they caused any problems. Getting to the house I showed Irina and her friend to the living room and with Asia I went into the kitchen and made some tea for everyone, I even grabbed a few snacks because if I remembered correctly my old friend could really put the snacks away when she wanted to._

 _When the tea was finished I headed back into the living room and set the tray down with a smile, and soon enough Irian and I were catching up on things we had missed out with one another while Asia and that blue-haired girl just sat there quietly. Finally, when the tea was finished and the snacks gone all pleasantries vanished as the blue-haired girl spoke up._

" _Irina it's time." She said looking at me with a curious gaze._

 _Frowning my old friend nodded and stood up and cleared her throat. "Red Dragon Emperor I am Irina Shidou and on behalf of the church I am here to present to you what is rightfully yours." Reaching down to the side Irina grabbed the long package that she was carrying earlier which was now resting besides her and slowly unwrapped it revealing a sword. A sword I thought I would never see again. It was a sword that was in Irina's house I saw it all the time when we were children but I was told never to touch it._

 _The blade was beautiful it was three and a half close four feet long, the grip of the blade was pure white, while the pommel was in the shape of a red dragon claw with a green gem in its grasp. The hilt of the sword was the same dark red as the dragon claw pommel but the design was that was two dragon wings with a dragon head that looked very much like Ddraig in the center on both sides. The sheath for the sword was pure black. Reaching out I slowly grabbed the sword and that is when it hit me… A feeling of familiarity. As I took the sword from my friend I slowly drew the sword revealing a bright red blade with white runic lettering along the center of the sword. Once the sword was fully out of its sheath the sword lit on fire._

" _What the- "I started to say but as I stared into the flames of the sword my mind was drawn into my sacred gear. I saw images of ancient people using this blade in battle, in their right hand was this sword and on their left hand… was the boosted gear. Shaking my head free of those images, a name came into my mind. "Dyrnwyn: The White Hilt. The sword of the Red Dragon."_

 _Irina smiled and nodded her head. "That's right, well looks like my family was right he is the chosen wielder of the holy sword."_

" _Magnus can wield a holy sword?" Asia's eyes went wide with shock._

 **(End of flashback)**

Rias didn't know what to say. "Magnus is a holy sword wielder? A natural one? That's impossible."

"That's what I said but according to the people from church that sword was meant to be wielded by the Red Dragon Emperor." Asia sighed still fidgeting.

Frowning Rias shook her head. "This still doesn't explain why Magnus isn't here…"

"Well… After accepting the sword Magnus had this far-off look, he said something about talking with Ddraig… And then he asked Irina why were they here." Asia explained looking down with a sigh. "They said besides that they had another purpose here they were after hunting some guy named Nihilus."

Gasping Rias's eyes went wide. "No… Don't tell me Magnus- "

"He said he would go with them after he found out he was the same guy that attacked him…."

"We need to get the others and find him quickly."

* * *

"So, you're sure he is here?" I asked looking up at the church. "Seriously why is it always this place." I said staring at the building. "First Asia, then that deal with Dohnaseek, now this." I muttered shaking my head.

Frowning the blue-haired girl whose name I found out was Xenovia said looking over the church. "Yes, Nihilus was raised in the church so he will always go to where he feels familiar. In fact, we were here last night but I guess that's when he attacked you. Remember his powers only work as long as he feels no emotion, so make him angry, or fear you, something."

"Mhm, now once in there we need to be careful his sacred gear can steal the rest of your powers." Irina said with a frown before turning to stare at me. "Are you sure you want to do this? I mean… If you get what he took from you back you'll be a devil again."

Sighing I nodded my head. "I know but Irina I made a promise to someone and I can't fulfill that promise unless I'm a devil."

"I just don't know if you're a devil then we can't be- "She started to say but stopped when I put a hand on her shoulder with a smile.

"Even if I'm a devil you'll always be my friend. I'll always be the same guy." Giving her shoulder a squeeze I turned my eyes back to the church. "Let's do this."

Nodding the two girls and I both walked into the church and looked around. It was still the same however without the devil powers I couldn't see as well in the fading light, yet even I could tell that the guy I was looking for wasn't here which meant he was… "Down stairs you two." Slowly the three of us headed down the stairs and into the chamber with the giant glowing cross. Nihilus was standing there his hand on the cross his back to us.

"Twilight Healing… Was here, but no longer." Turning around the white-haired bastard turned around and stared at us. "The Red Dragon, good I need your power."

Frowning I slowly walked out forward, reaching behind my back drew Dyrnwyn and watched as the blade caught fire. "It's time we finish this, you took something that didn't belong to you."

"I couldn't agree more."

A bright red light appeared between me and the former priest… It was a magical circle and appearing from it was Rias and the others from the club, minus Kiba.

"You took my servant's power and I will get it back." Rias said a hand on her hip.

"Rias… Guys what are you doing here?" I asked with confusion. "Speaking of which how did you find me?"

"We aren't going to leave you to face this guy alone." Akeno smiled. "Rias tracked your evil pieces, turns out your pieces still exist within him."

"You're our friend." Koneko said with a shrug.

Asia smiled and nodded. "Don't worry we're to help…"

"That's right, now Nihilus you will return the power of you stole or face the consequences." Rias crossed her arms across her chest.

Nihilus turned his head and took stalk of everyone, it was like he was trying to decide what food to try first at the buffet. "Twilight Healing a bishop. A rook, a queen, and a king, three holy sword users and the Boosted Gear. I can't decide who is my primary target."

Taking a deep breath, I pushed past everyone with a smug grin. "Your primary target is right here."

"Twilight Healing my target."

Blinking I raised an eyebrow. "Am I being ignored?"

"Magnus get away from him! You're not a devil anymore you don't have the power to face him." Rias called out.

Grinning I turned my head. "Hey Nihilus, I was told every time you use your sacred gear it drains of you your emotions. So, question can you still feel fear?"

"No."

Turning to face the others before I summoned the boosted gear with a grin on my face before facing Nihilus. "Let's change that shall we. Boosted Gear: Dragoon!"

* * *

"Magnus no! it will kill you!" Rias shouted loudly but she had to cover her eyes as the green energy that escaped from the boosted gear. Surrounded his body, causing wind around to pick up causing debris and pieces of the room to fly around him. Spreading out his arms and legs a red glow appeared around his torso, feet, head, and right arm. The red light vanished and replacing it was an armored chest piece with a green gem in the center, while on his arm a gauntlet appeared much like the boosted gear itself, while on his feet armored dragon claw like boots appeared all the way up to his knees. Giant wings appeared from his back, they were made of red armor while the membranes of the wings were now green and crystal looking, around his head two armored horns appeared on through his hair and around his jaw line down to his chin armor appeared as well, and around his waist armor and right at the base of his spine a large armored tail appeared. Finally, the light down and wind died down revealing a red aura surrounding his body. The holy sword was now resting comfortably on his back.

" **Welsh Dragon: Dragoon Mode Complete!"**

"What… How is that… Possible... It look's different?" Rias stared in shock.

"This is my first time seeing it… woof." Akeno said her eyes wide.

"Impressive." Koneko blinked turning her head in surprise.

"That's the power of the Red Dragon Emperor." Xenovia said with a raised eyebrow. "And it's not even a balance breaker."

"Do you think it's a sub-species?" Irina gasped.

"Get him Magnus." Asia said her hands held together.

* * *

Floating there I looked at Nihilus with a grin who decided he had enough of me and jumped down the alter and punched me in the face. Raising an eyebrow, I touched my lip and felt blood. "Hm, what a shame look's like you just committed suicide. Let me give you a count down. Five!" Raising a foot, I slammed it the white-haired bastard and sent him flying into the stairs that led to the cross.

"I swear I saw his foot." Koneko mumbled.

"Well, well, looks like I'm a size thirteen, so has it hit you yet?" I asked as a floated toward the former priest who jumped up and tried to kick at me. Dodging out of the way I used my new tail and wrapped it around his throat and sent him flying into the air. Flying above him I placed both of my hands together and slammed them into his back. "Four!"

Nihilus's body slammed into the ground creating a massive crater. Floating down I landed with a smirk. "Have you pissed your pants yet?" I asked with a smirk. "Three."

Jumping up the white-haired former priest grabbed my wrists with a glare. "Promotion Rook!" He shouted as the black hole on his chest appeared. "Now you won't escape."

"Well I guess I am not going anywhere for a while." Deactivating the armored boots, I grinned and jumped up and pressed my feet against his face. "How about I get a quick work out in?" Pressing my feet against his face I started to pull. "I'm going to do squats all over your face!"

"Your power will be mine." Nihilus's sacred gear started to activate.

"So, you want my power? Fine take as much as you want, and in exchange? I'll take your hands!" Shouting I pulled as hard as I could and the sound of bones popping and soon Nihilus's brown hands came off at the wrists, leaving jagged torn stumps. "Two!"

Looking down at his hands Nihilus tried to heal but his power wasn't starting… Something was wrong… No… He can't be… he is starting to feel something he shouldn't…. Something he abandoned long ago. Emotions…

"Now before I end this let's put it to rest, can you feel fear?" I asked with a grin.

"Please… No… No…." Nihilus tried to get away but it was no use his powers... They were gone.

"All I needed to hear." Jumping into the air I held out my left hand summoning an orb of red energy I held out my hand with my palm open." Dragon blast!" The orb shot forward smacking into the white-haired bastard vaporizing his body, as his body vanished from sight a massive amount of energy appeared and shot out of the church expect for eight tiny pieces they flew straight into Rias. Blinking I turned around with a raised eyebrow. "That was… Unexpected…" I tried to take a step forward but I fell backwards back into the crater I had made.

"Magnus are you alright?"

"Did anyone get the number of the buss that hit me?" I groaned out my vison slowly starting to fade.

* * *

Slowly sitting up I frowned and looked around. "How did I get back to my room?" Shaking my head, I climbed out of bed on wobbly legs, doing my best to stabilize myself I tried to figure out what happened. "Let see… The last thing I remember was… Fighting Nihilus… And I beat him but… What happened after that?" Frowning I tried to think over it but screw thinking right now. Once I was sure my legs wouldn't give up on me I headed toward the bathroom and splashed some water on my face before leaving room, when I heard voices speaking from downstairs.

"When you do think he will wake up?" Akeno asked.

"He wasn't that hurt just drained of energy. So soon." Asia's voice followed. "But how was he able to use that… Dragoon mode? I thought he said it was too unstable."

"Because of this." Rias said in a neutral tone.

"The holy sword."

"But how would a holy sword help Magnus?" Asia said in confusion.

"Dyrnwyn: The White Hilt. The sword of the Red Dragon _._ The sword was made long ago after the Great War between the Three Factions. The sword was made by the legendary blacksmith Wayland Smith." Rias said in explaining mode. "The entire blade was made from the body of the Welsh Dragon."

"That's the dragon that lives in Magnus!" Asia said in shock.

Rias sounded proud. "It is, so having this sword with him on top of the boosted gear completed the dragoon transformation."

"When he was like that he was different." Koneko said with a frown.

"I thought I was the only one that noticed it but yes he seemed rather… vicious, really out of character." Asia sounded almost frightened.

Rias sighed and nodded. "Yes, but Magnus explained the change to me once, it makes him more dragon like."

"Rias… I have a question, when Magnus beat that guy… something flew into you. What was that?" Asia asked.

"Magnus's evil pieces, when they were stolen from him he returned to being human and with the death of Nihilus, the power returned to me, I have a feeling all the power that was stolen returned to its original masters." Rias explained and stopped speaking to if I was guessing right take a sip of tea.

"So, what will you do Rias?" I heard Akeno say. "The evil pieces are yours again, will you make him your servant again?"

"It's his choice, if he wants to become a devil again that is his choice. If he does then we will welcome him back with open arms." Rias said with a neutral tone.

"And if he doesn't?" Koneko asked.

"Then we will respect his choice."


	13. Picking a fight and helping a friend

**Hey guys I'm back once again with another chapter and boy are things starting to get serious now, what will happen? Well those who have read the manga and seen the anime know but I'm talking about Magnus and his big choice! However he won't make up his mind just yet, and I won't tell you why. Now I just want to say thank you for all those who faved and followed me and the story it means a lot guys so thanks. Same to my reviewers your support is nice to have and you guys come up with interesting thinks that even make me think. Now time for the reviews! Ace, you will have to wait for Magnus to make his choice it won't be seen just yet, and I am glad you like how Rias is written I am trying to show how she does love all her servants. Kiba's reaction sadly isn't seen much but right now he is to busy being angsty, and thanks I love TFS and I thought it would be a good place to use it. Also the whole Koneko eating an apple... Scary stuff o-o. The world will end, and no I don't play Pokemon GO and I have yet to see the trailer. Blank Core Devil, yeah Nihilus was stupid and it wasn't that he was weak just stupid. See his best moves are for taking out people with stealth and without that element he was useless, as for his sacred gear... It will appear again (spoilers!) Darth56 I'm glad you liked the chapter man and I get what you mean, and thanks for reading it. Cloud4012 It's been a while buddy good to hear from you again! Glad you like the story. Now I will see you all in the next chapter update!**

* * *

 _"_ _So, what will you do Rias?" I heard Akeno say. "The evil pieces are yours again, will you make him your servant again?"_

 _"_ _It's his choice, if he wants to become a devil again that is his choice. If he does then we will welcome him back with open arms." Rias said with a neutral tone._

 _"_ _And if he doesn't?" Koneko asked._

 _"_ _Then we will respect his choice."_

* * *

I get a choice? I couldn't believe this Rias was really giving me a choice to remain human? I should just become a devil again I mean it would make her happy and I could remain with my friends. However, I could just be human again maybe even walk away from all the weirdness… No, I wouldn't or couldn't walk away I promised Rias…Frowning I shook my head and headed back upstairs quietly I was about to head to bed when I got a text. Raising an eyebrow, I checked it out. It was from the guy the other night guess he wanted to contract me again… But I'm not a devil anymore. Should I just ignore it? No… I needed someone to talk, someone that was outside this situation. Texting the guy back telling I would meet him I looked around, grabbing a piece of paper and a note I quickly explained what I was doing and left the house via the window. Walking to the location where the guy wanted to meet I had to wonder why he wanted to meet near the river of all places. Seemed like a weird place to meet but then again weird is relative.

Getting the river, I found the older weird guy waiting there with two fishing poles. "Hey there devil, I figured it would be a nice night to go fishing you in?"

"Yeah, sure but as long as you got time to talk." I said walking over to the guy.

Shrugging the older guy handed me a fishing pole and together we both cast our lines into the water after sitting on some stone blocks. "So, what's on your mind?"

Sighing I began to tell him well… Everything that happened since yesterday. I know it was stupid but to be honest it felt good to get this off my chest and I wanted to see what this guy's thoughts were on the situation. I could really use an outside opinion. "… And now I find out I have a choice on whether I want to be a devil or not."

"So, despite the fact you're not a devil you still come out here?" He asked with a smile.

"To be honest? Yeah plus I have a feeling you're just looking for someone to talk with, and really so was I." Smirking back at the older guy I shook my head.

Chuckling he nodded. "To be honest it's just nice to hang out with someone. Don't worry so much though, things in this world usually turn out the way their meant to be. If you were meant to be a devil then you will be one again, if not then you won't. Stressing about the future is a waste of time. Just wait it out a bit and things will change."

Smiling slightly, I nodded, he was right I should stop worrying and wait for the time being if I was meant to be a devil then I will become one again. Whoever this guy was he was smart, that's for sure.

"Oh, looks like you got a bite on that hook, pull him in." The guy said looking out into the water.

"Hm? Oh crap!" I shouted as I began to reel in the fish.

* * *

After fishing with the old guy, I went home to find everyone minus Rias had gone to bed, she was sitting in the living room in her night gown with her reading glasses on, and a book in her hands. Heading inside I quietly took a seat on the couch and waited. I had a feeling she was going to talk to me about well… Me leaving while everyone was waiting downstairs for me to wake up.

A few minutes go by and Rias closes her book and removes her glasses. "Are you okay?" Was all she asked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I left without saying anything it's just…"

"You needed some time away to think?" She smiled slightly and stood up moving over to sit next to me. "I understand, while you were gone I was thinking too."

Turning my head, I raised an eyebrow. "What were you thinking about?"

Slowly Rias took my hand in hers and frowned slightly. "You mainly, I was thinking how you were changed into a devil and now that your human again did you want to remain that way."

"Rias I- "I started to speak but using her free hand the red-head placed a finger on my lips.

"Let me finish, I have decided to let you choose I think it's only fair you deserve that right. After everything you have done for me, I couldn't just assume you would want to be my servant again" Rias smiled at me. "This life was forced upon you by a fallen angel if she had never gotten in contact with you, you may have lived a normal life. So, I want you to take a few days and think this over alright? When you're ready come to me with your choice, but before that will you at least do me a favor?"

Nodding I smiled. "Of course, Rias anything."

"Tomorrow I am meeting with those two holy sword users. I want you to be there and be at my side even if you aren't in my household anymore."

Frowning I chuckled. "Rias I'm surprised you had to ask, of course I will. We're in this together remember? Team red."

Laughing Rias nodded and stood up. "Alright thank you Magnus. Now come on let's go to bed."

"Sure… Wait does this mean I get to sleep in my bed by myself?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. Seeing Rias's grin I shook my head and sighed. "Figures, but don't squeeze me to tightly, I'm still squishy."

* * *

The following day afterschool we were all in the clubroom facing Irina and Xenovia who were sitting just opposite of Rias while the rest of us stood behind the red-head and just to make things a little even, just in case a fight broke out I brought my new sword with me, it was strapped to my back. See turns out I could summon this thing from where it was since it was now bonded to me. So, I could keep at home when need be and call upon it if I had to use it. Also, according to Ddraig since the sword was bonded to me I could use Dragoon mood without it being on my person but the sword would appear once Dragoon mood was activated.

"Thank you for agreeing to speak with us today." Xenovia said. "My name is Xenovia." She said introducing herself properly to the rest of the group.

"And I'm Irina Shidou." My old friend smiled.

"Fascinating to me why followers of God would want to meet with a devil. Though I can assume this isn't about that business with Nihilus." Rias said with a polite smile on her face and arms crossed.

Both girls nodded but only Irina spoke up. "It does seem a bit random, but here's the thing there's six swords we can account for. Three of them are still with the church but we happen to know the other three were stolen by fallen angels."

Everyone looked shocked at that given from the reactions this could be bad.

Xenovia grabbed her bandaged weapon and held it forward slightly. "These are from the ones we have left. They are made from Excalibur. This weapon is mine, it's called The Sword of Destruction."

"And there's the one I have here." Irina held up her gloved arm revealing a small white ribbon tied around her the area just above her glove. "It's called the sword of mimicry. It's an Excalibur mimic." Irina said with a wink.

"Well what is it would you like for us to do for you today?" Rias asked with a smirk.

"Stay completely out of it." Xenovia said lowering her sword. "This is between us and the fallen angels. Let's keep it simple, shall we? We don't need the devils in this town to intervene." The blue-haired girl said with a glare.

Frowning I raised an eyebrow, I wonder… Maybe this is part of the reason why Rias wanted me to remain human for the time being. If these two-needed helps or someone to spy on them… I could do it. That's Rias for you, while she can be a kind and compassionate person she does think ahead. Though I will have to ask her later if this is what she had in mind.

"That sounds like an accusation. Are you afraid that we'll side with the fallen angels in keeping you from obtaining the holy swords?" Rias asked her tone laced with a threat.

"We know for devils a holy sword is a detestable thing. Wouldn't make more sense for you to support the fallen angels?" Xenovia said in the same tone as Rias… Oh crap this could get ugly really fast if this goes on. "And if that's true, then we would have no choice but to completely annihilate you. Even though you are the great devil's sister."

"If you already have me figured out then let me share something with you. There's no way that I would think of joining the fallen angels. I would never do anything to sully the House of Gremory or my dear big brother." Rias replied with a smirk on her face.

Xenovia returned the smirk. "It's enough for me to just know to be able to hear that. I was only relaying the thoughts of headquarters. I honestly didn't think the little sister of Lucifer would be that stupid." The blue-haired girl said bowing her head.

"Good to know." Rias replied. "Then I hope you also understand that I won't provide aid to your side either."

Lifting her head Xenovia stared at Rias. "Of course, I trust we will prevail if you promise not to intervene in anything we may do in this town."

"You have my word on that."

At that both girls stood up. "We won't take up anymore of your time."

"Would you like some tea before you go?" Rias offered, ah there she is the perfect host.

"No thanks. I'm not here to make friends with devils." Turning away both started to walk away. "We'll let ourselves out."

Man, Xenovia does all the talking for the both of them I sighed shaking my head.

"I wondered if visiting the home of Magnus Maverick would lead us to you." Xenovia stopped in her tracks to stare at Asia.

"Hm?" Asia blinked in confusion.

"Aren't you Asia Argento?"

"Umm… Yes." Asia said still not getting what Xenovia was getting at. Looking between the girls I frowned. I was not liking where this was going.

"It makes sense then, that I would run into a witch in a place like this." Xenovia said in disgust.

Irina blinked in shock. "Oh, my goodness it is you, you're the former saint who became a witch. I had heard you were banished because you had the power to heal fallen angels and devils and one time you actually used it. You must be pretty strong." Irina said rather cheerfully. "I didn't know you had become a devil yourself."

Frowning I looked at Asia who was gripping the hem of her skirt… Oh god this isn't good she's on the verge of tears now. "Umm… Well… I guess so…" Asia shook.

"You okay?" Koneko asked in concern.

"Of course, she isn't okay, she went from being a saint to a devil that's about as low as someone can fall." Xenovia said.

That's it! "Enough. Xenovia take it back now or else." Stepping forward I was about to go show that bitch who was boss when Koneko shook her head.

"Not smart." Was all she said but I could tell she was just as pissed.

"I don't care, right now I'm still human which means if I wanted to pick a fight I can." I glared crossing my arms across my chest.

"Do you still believe in our God Asia?"

"Don't be silly she's like a devil and stuff." Irina said with a good-natured smile. "She's over us."

"No, it doesn't always mean what you think it does. There are those whose hearts continue to remain pious amidst their own selfish betrayal." Xenovia continued. "She seems like she might be one of them."

Irina looked at her friend before turning to Asia. "Really? Is it true Asia do you still believe in God? I mean I know you're like a devil, but do you?"

"Yes… I do." Asia said still shaking as she looked to the ground. "I never been able to let go." She said as tears fell from her face. "I've believed in God this whole time."

"Then you should allow us to execute you. This instant. Though you have sinned in the worst way possible if you sacrifice yourself soul to him. He will forgive you." Xenovia said walking toward Asia. "Let yourself be convicted by your hand God will work through me to save- "

It took both Koneko and Akeno to hold back and even than I was struggling to get free, but I stopped when Rias opened her mouth.

"Would you mind stopping there please." The red-head stood up. "There is no need for you to be shaming my servant here in that way." Rias said glaring at the blue-haired girl.

"I wasn't shamming her senselessly as one of God's servants I feel it is my duty to rescue her soul."

Both Akeno and Koneko had loosed their grip as Rias was speaking which gave me enough wiggle room to break from their grip and before anyone could say anything my boosted gear slammed into Xenovia's face sending the blue-haired girl into the wall. "You dare… You dare call my friend a witch?"

Irina slowly helped her friend out of the wall. "Magnus…"

"I can't believe he did that…" Akeno gasped wide eyed.

"Believe me it's one of the nicest descriptions I have for someone who's done what she's done." Xenovia grumbled rubbing her face.

Growling I advanced on Xenovia my arms shaking in anger. "Asia never choose to be in this life she didn't choose to be a saint, she just wanted a normal life. Asia is nothing but a kind soul, yeah, she healed a devil so what? She healed lots of people, what makes you think that she didn't heal a serial killer? Or a rapist? Or even a god damn child molester, or a guy that beats his wife? In my limited time as devil I have found that there are good people who come from the underworld. Look at Koneko." I said pointing toward the silver-haired girl. "She likes eating sweats and listening to rap music, and playing with her cat Shiro. Or Akeno she is the most polite and caring person you'll ever meet, then there's Rias she cares for all of us, she's like a big sister, a boss, and a mother rolled into one, she even saved my life not once, but twice and I owe everything to her. Then there is Asia she has never hurt a fly all she does is heal people, hell did you know she goes to the free clinic and the ICU of hosptials during her time off and heals people?"

"You know about that?" Asia eye's widened.

"Yeah, I do, and then there's my friend Kiba he is loved by everyone in here, he's my best friend, he loves pokémon, he likes reading romance novels, and he is a great guy, and right now, he's out there alone trying to fulfill an old promise to a friend and I would do anything to help him achieve his dream and finally find peace." Glaring down at Xenovia I glared at the girl. "So, you see just because someone is a devil doesn't mean they are evil or horrible or their soul is damned. Look at your precious church and all the things it has done over the years. Because of your church we had the dark ages, the crusades which were originally started because the Pope wanted more land and money. Not to mention all the bigotry that goes on against those who are homosexual or different and don't fit what the church deems 'acceptable'."

Irina looked at me in shock while Xenovia kept on glaring at me.

"So, you see you so-called believers think your better than people who are good? You know I met a lot of Christians who talked the talked but never walked the walk, and I met many people who lived that life style and not believe. So, tell me Xenovia what is your defense huh? Tell me how Asia is such a horrible person? Hell, I asked for her to be brought back as a devil, because guess what a fallen angel killed her for her power to heal people! And let's see who made the fallen angels? Oh, right YOUR GOD!"

Xenovia looked down at the ground and very weakly said. "A true saint could survive on the love of God alone, if Asia made sacrifices for anyone but the love of God then she wasn't a true saint, and who are you to defend her?"

"I'm her family, we all are and if you try to lay a single finger on her then you will have to go through me." I glared down at the blue-haired girl.

"Really? Are you then prepared to take on the entire church? That's pretty big talk coming from someone like you." Xenovia heled up her sword.

"Magnus that's enough." Rias said with a frown.

"This is perfect."

The tension in the room was suddenly cut as we all turned to the familiar voice. Standing in the back near the doors with his arms crossed was a very familiar blonde.

"I'll take all of you on."

Xenovia frowned. "Who are you?"

"Your superior nice to meet you." Kiba said with a glare.

"Kiba." Rias said in shock.

* * *

"Alright then let's get begin." Xenovia said as she and Irina tossed off their cloaks to reveal a black skin tight short sleeved unitards with pauldrons, matching fingerless gloves that extend up their biceps, and thigh-high boots. Well Irina's uniform had some differences hers didn't have the pauldrons and she wore full length gloves which meant no fingers showing. They also both wore silver crosses along their necks.

"Are you sure this is okay?" Akeno asked. "Should we be fighting people from the church without permission."

"It's fine just an informal bout not an official battle. Plus, Magnus is a free agent now he can do what he wants." Rias nodded at me.

"And if the higher ups found out about this then we all be in trouble!" Irina said as she ripped the ribbon off her arm and it began to glow until it formed a katana.

Xenovia who's sword was still on the ground… well the clothe she used to conceal it just busted off, revealing a sword with an axe like hilt and a chain like design that led up to the main part blade. The sword itself was three pronged which was weird. "Consider this a drill. No killing."

Kiba began to laugh which caught Xenovia off guard. "Why are you laughing?" She asked dropping out of her ready stance.

"Because the one thing I always wanted to destroy more than anything has appeared willingly before my very eyes." He said and suddenly the ground around him exploded with swords all stuck with the blade in the ground.

"Sword birth, is it?" Xenovia said placing her weapon over her shoulder. "I remember now during the Holy Sword Project, there was one subject facing disposal that managed to escape."

"Magnus, I can't believe this!" Irina said staring at me with a slight blush.

"Hm?" I raised an eyebrow staring at my old friend.

"I feel like fate is making fun of me right now, a friend I grew up with became a devil? Then once he was able to return to normal he chooses to fight for them? Why is this happening? My one goal in this world was to learn how to use a holy sword, move far away and help everyone around me. God must be testing my will to overcome this dramatic heartbreak. If I can prove I'm strong enough I will be that much closer to him." Irina said grabbing her arm and swaying back and forth.

"You really think God would take the time to worry about this?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. Man, I forgot how nuts she gets about her beliefs.

"I'm sorry Magnus, this hurts me much more than it hurts you, but your sins will now face the wrath of my Excalibur!" Irina shouted charging at me.

Jumping out of the way I freaked out slightly as part of my jacket was cut. "Seriously? My nice jacket?"

"Oh, how cruel fate is coming to my hometown and forced to kill one of my oldest friends?" Irina grabbed her face and moving back and forth with a blush.

"Magnus avoid her direct attacks." Rias said with crossed arms.

Turning around I gave Rias a 'no duh' look and sighed. "Fine let's get serious." Summoning my boosted gear, I smirked. "Okay Irina you just woke a sleeping dragon!"

 **"** **Boost!"**

Calling upon my dragon fire I surrounded myself with it forming a fiery shield. "Fire…. Rocket!" Shouting out my entire body was engulfed in flames as I rocketed toward my old friend. Lifting up her sword Irina did her best to block but despite the power of her sword I had the greatest weapon in the world on my side… physics. Breaking her guard, my fire form knocked her to the ground and sent the Excalibur mimic flying. Sailing over her body I dropped my spell and reached into the air catching the sword by the hilt, quickly the sword glowed and changed becoming simple broadsword in my hands. "Interesting."

"No fair!" Irina shouted climbing back to her feet.

"All's fair in love and war. Now let's finish this the old-fashioned way. "Tossing the sword behind me I removed Dyrnwyn from my back and placed it next to the mimic sword, and returned my hand to normal. Raising my hands in the air I smirked at Irina. "You and me, no magic, no swords. Just fists."

Irina's eyes lit up at that and she quickly dropped into a ready stance. "You won't win Magnus, the last time we fought I beat you."

"I've gotten better since then." Smiling slightly, I rushed forward as Irina did the same and together we began to trade attacks but neither one really hitting the other. Even after all this time it was still the same. As we were fighting Kiba was dealing with Xenovia.

* * *

"The Red Dragon Emperor's Dragon Hand, that with Asia Argento's Twilight Healing and your Sword Birth you devil's certainly have a certain amount of pagan sacred treasures." Xenovia commented.

"I have another power one that come from grudges of my fallen comrades." Reaching down Kiba pulled out a sword and held it before him. "With this power, I will destroy all the Excaliburs!" Rushing forward Kiba went for a head strike but found it blocked by Xenovia. "And along with them I will annihilate their wielders!"

"Just being touched by a holy sword can injure a devil, Kiba is at a huge disadvantage." Akeno commented watching.

"Kiba can manage with speed and if Magnus was still a devil I wouldn't worry too much the sword wouldn't bother him too much." Rias smirked.

"Or at all, his left arm is the dragon itself." Akeno smiled.

"Speaking of Magnus…" Asia said looking over where the bronze haired teen was fighting. "What happened…" Akeno, Rias and Koneko stared in shock at what they are seeing, Magnus had hog tied Irina by her hair and was giving her a noogie.

"How in the world…."

"My that looks quite painful." Akeno grinned flushing slightly.

"We looked away for a minute." Koneko sighed.

* * *

"Say it!" I shouted with a grin.

"NO! God will get me out of this, dear lord please-AH!"

Grinning I turned my head as I dug my knuckles into her skull. "Just say it and I'll let you go."

Grumbling Irina turned away. "Fine you win and… boys rule and girls drool."

"Was that so hard?" I asked with a smile before standing to my feet and walking away to grab my sword. "Now I need to go help my best friend kick Xenovia's ass."

"But wait you said you would let me go!" She shouted out.

Grinning I nodded. "So, I did and I will after this fight." Turning around I watched as Kiba was fighting with Xenovia evenly. Jumping back the blonde devil slammed his current blade into the ground and pulled out two more.

"It's time for you to burn, then freeze!" He shouted one sword catching on fire while the other becoming a pure line of wintery power. Running forward he began to slash the blades in front of him.

"How naive!" Xenovia shouted as she slashed through both of Kiba's blades with little effort. Then spinning the blade into the air with a flourish she drove the sword into the ground causing the surrounding area to explode causing a miny earthquake around us. When the dust cleared Xenovia was standing in a twenty-foot-wide pit. "The power of the holy sword of Destruction. Believe me the sword's name is not just for show!"

"After being spilt in seven it's still this strong heh, then I guess there will be a lot of carnage when I destroy all of them." Kiba shouted and soon with a giant sword appeared in his hands. "Now let's see which of these destructive swords is the most destructive. Will it be your holy or my demon!?" Kiba shouted as he charged forward.

"Too bad." Xenovia ducked underneath his first swing and she quickly rammed the hilt of her sword into his stomach causing Kiba to spit blood and his sword to vanish as he fell to the ground. "Your only weapons are a few swords and a little speed, not only do you lack the power to use a large sword but in the process your sealing away that speed you're so proud of. Please tell me you didn't realize that fact." She sighed in frustration and started to walk away.

"No… Wait…" Kiba shakily reached out.

Stopping Xenovia didn't even look back. "You should know to only fight when your rationale after all you are my superior." She said turning her head back to give Kiba a smug smirk.

"Hey, the fight's not over yet bitch." Watching toward Xenovia I swung my sword with a flourish. "You have to deal with me."

Frowning slightly Xenovia raised an eyebrow. "Gladly." Charging forward with her sword raised I jumped over her and landed in front of Kiba. "Don't worry best buddy I'll get her for you."

"Magnus… "Kiba shook in frustration.

"You talk a big game Red Dragon Emperor but you fail to deliver." Xenovia said as she swung her blade only to find it block by my sword. "Your sword techniques are horrible."

Grinning I pushed back against her and lowered my sword and stuck it back in its sheath. "Your right, I don't have Kiba's skill with swords despite him teaching me. I do however have something that he doesn't."

"Oh? And what's that?" The blue-haired girl asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The power of surprise." Grinning I held up my boosted gear as it began to glow brightly.

"Is that the power of light?" Xenovia's eyes went wide with shock.

As my dragon hand became filled with a golden light I added a new element my dragon fire, the mixture was surprisingly amazing. "This hand of my is burning red, it's loud roar tells to grasp victory! Burning Dragon Claw!" Jumping forward my dragon hand lashed out at the blue-haired girl raised her sword above her head and tried to swing downwards. Catching the sword in my left hand Xenovia and I both had a power struggle. The power of the Red Dragon vs the power of Excalibur. Xenovia pushed downwards trying to force the blade into me. Gritting my teeth, I quickly side stepped and forced the sword to the side and my free hand found a new home in Xenovia's face knocking her down and since I had the stronger grip on the sword she was now weaponless.

Panting slightly, I looked at the sword and dropped it as my hand started to return to normal. "Holy shit that was awesome…" I mumbled falling to my knees, panting slightly I looked around and saw Asia doing her best to help Kiba who was still struggling with the fact he lost. While Koneko was helping Irina become untied. While Rias was talking to Xenovia.

"So, I have to ask did you find out which fallen angel was guilty?"

"Yes, we did." Xenovia said with a frown putting on her cloak. "The leader of the Grigori Kokabiel."

"Okay I'll bite." I muttered as Akeno helped me stand to my feet. "Who are they?"

"They are a group of fallen angels also known as the watchers of the children of God." Akeno explained to me.

"The two of you are after a leader class? Are you planning to die?" Rias asked a little surprised.

"We do what we must. To keep the fallen from the holy swords." Xenovia said her sword now re-wrapped…. Wait how did that happen? "I'm willing to trade my life to annihilate them."

"We understand the danger and there has already been one causality." Irina said now recloaked herself standing next to her friend. "A priest who came to this town to check things out ahead of time was killed."

"I know who killed him." Kiba said standing to his feet. "Freed Sellzen."

Eyes going wide I grit my teeth in anger. "That freak is still alive?"

"Really the stray priest did?" Rias said a little surprised.

"I happened to be there when the priest was murdered and Freed definitely had a holy sword." Kiba frowned.

"Interesting, it was a stray priest." Xenovia said turning to Irina. "At least we know what we're up against. I appreciate the information you shared, but don't involve yourselves further in our affairs. We'll take our leave." The blue-haired girl said turning around and walking away.

"Wait for me Xenovia!" Irina said before turning around and bowing. "Well thank you, this has been such fun. Magnus, I can't wait to fight you again."

* * *

"Where are you going Kiba?" Rias asked the blonde as we all stood in the club room together. "You do realize that I will never permit you to leave me. Remember you're a knight of the house of Gremory."

"I know president, and I'm sorry." Kiba said before opening the door and leaving.

"Kiba…"

"Oh no he left…" Asia said worriedly.

Sighing Rias looked down sadly. "Oh Kiba… Why now?"

* * *

The next day during a break for our class Asia and I were stopped by the perverted duo and Aika who according to them wanted Asia to come along to karaoke with them however she wouldn't go unless I agreed to come with her. Which meant I had to put up with Motohama Matsudo trying to get me to go, they even tried bribing me, imagine that. Sadly, the things they tried bribing me with were things from their respective porn collections… Gross. So, while these two idiots tried to bribe me Aika was standing their laughing while Asia looked confused at what was happening.

"Come on bro we need this yo!" Matsudo begged. "I let you have any video in my collection."

"Matsudo, Magnus is a sophisticated type of guy he wouldn't want a simple porn video." Motohama said pushing up his glasses.

Rolling my eyes, I sighed. "Thank you, at least one of you idiots get it."

"What he really wants is own sex doll." Motohama said proudly.

…. Never mind they didn't. Rubbing the bridge of my nose and looked toward the athletic field with a frown. Damn it I didn't have time to worry about these idiots I needed to figure out how I could help Kiba if I could. Because if he keeps up acting like this he may end up becoming a stray and then…

Noticing the look on my face Asia turned to face me. "What's wrong Magnus?"

"Be careful to not let all their loser rub off on you."

The mating call of the wild Saji is a thing of beauty don't you think? Rolling my eyes, I looked over and saw the four-pawn devil standing there holding Asia's hand.

"Oh, hello Saji, how are you doing?" Asia smiled.

"Better now that I laid my eyes on you." He said with a smile.

"Watch it!" Matsudo eye's widened.

"Student council secretary or not you need to back up mofo!" Motohama said in frustration.

"Such aggression, this is what I'm talking about." Saji said as he turned to leave. "This is what I'm talking about Asia."

Frowning for a moment an idea popped into my head. "Hey Saji, wait up."

* * *

After school, I told Asia I had some things to do so she should go to the club without me, heading to a small café that was close to the school I sat there playing on my phone waiting for Saji to show up. As I waited I went over every possible detail I could think off. "If this doesn't work we could have some serious trouble."

"Hey Magnus."

Looking up from my phone I nodded at Saji. "Hey thanks for meeting me here."

"No worries man. So, what's up?" He asked taking a seat. "You said you needed a favor?"

Grinning widely, I nodded and told me exactly what I wanted. To say he was shocked and upset would be an understatement.

"Hell, no are you even serious?" He asked me wide eyed.

"As a heart attack buddy." I chuckled while leaning back.

"Your insane!" He shouted standing up in his seat, but sat back down when he noticed the amount of attention he was gathering. "You realize that both of our presidents will punish us just for being involved with those holy swords, right? And yet you still want to go out and destroy them? We're going to murdered for sure!" Saji shook in fear of the holy blades or of Sona… Probably both at this point. "I mean you got Rias, sure she is strict but reasonable but Sona is draconian and loves punishing us! No way man I'm sorry." Standing up Saji tried to leave but something was keeping him from going.

"Being surprise I had a feeling you would try and run away." Koneko said from around the corner as she was eating her snack.

Smiling up at Saji I turned my head. "Did I forget to mention I brought back up?" Standing up I moved over to Koneko's table as she forced Saji to sit next to her. "Saji there are a few details that I left out because… Well we don't want them to be known just yet. Like for the fact I'm human again so the holy swords won't affect me. Also, I have a holy sword." I turned my head waiting for his reaction.

Tearing up Saji cried. "I want to go home!" He tried to leave but Koneko stopped him from going anywhere. To be honest I think at this point he is more worried about being punished then he is about the swords.

"So, you want to cooperate with the church?" Koneko asked.

"Pretty much, Irina and Xenovia said they rather have the swords destroyed then let a fallen use them. Plus, if we destroy them Kiba will come back." I said rubbing my chin in thought. "The church wants the swords back at any cost and Kiba wants to get rid of Excalibur."

"The goal is different but the results will still be the same." Koneko concluded.

"That's why it will work, we just need to get them to cooperate." I frowned.

"I don't think they'll be as eager as you are though." Koneko said staring at me. "Plus, we have to find them first."

Staring back at the silver-haired girl I nodded. "I know but you forget I'm neutral for all intense and purposes. As The Red Dragon Emperor and a human."

Standing up Koneko looked down. "I don't like keeping a secret from Rias and Akeno but… we have to do something to help him."

Nodding the three us stood up and started our search but as we looked around Saji just kept sighing and sulking. Poor guy I had to wonder what did Sona do to them to make them fear her? Thinking on it for a moment I shook my head. I rather not know.

"Great you have someone as backup so I don't have to be here, anymore right?" Saji sighed as he kept staring at the ground. "You got a rook on board, so what do you need me for?"

"Hey, the more eyes we have the better, I really doubt we will just find them standing on a street corner." I said with my hands in my pockets.

Koneko pointed forward. "You may want to re-think that."

Following the direction, she was pointing in I smirked, as both Irina and Xenovia were standing on a street corner with a sign that said. 'Help the hand of love!' and an offering bowl.

"Oh, blessing on the wandering sheep before us." Xenovia said in a very pious tone.

"We're pitiful when compared to you Oh Lord." Irina said looking skyward.

Raising an eyebrow, I looked at the girls then back at Saji and Xenovia before shaking my head. "Just once can't I be wrong?" Shaking my head, I walked over to the duo. "Hey Irina"

"Ah Magnus!" She smiled but stopped when her stomach growled…loudly and she went back to begging for a handout for the church.

"Either that was a bear… Or your hungry…" Frowning I looked at Xenovia who tried to keep on beseeching the crowd but her stomach growled as well. "Come on you two, I'll buy you lunch, if you agree to hear me out."

That got both of their attentions rather quickly. Getting them to pack up their crap and motioning to Saji and Koneko I took the five us to a nearby restaurant and let the girls order whatever they wanted, while for Saji I got him some coffee and Koneko a juice and me I just stuck with water. The food arrived quicker than I thought and then that is when the feeding frenzy began as both Xenovia and Irina dug into the food like a pair of ravenous wolves. Dish after dish was consumed and at this moment I was extremely happy that I had saved up a lot of money. After all the food was consumed both church goers were in a little shock.

"What just happened…" Xenovia stared down at her empty plate. "Even if this will build our faith, the devil saving us must mean the end days."

"We practically threw ourselves to the devils, how will we ever be forgiven." Irina said holding her hands together in prayer.

"Ummm… I'm a human now or did you forget that detail? And I'm the one that paid for it not these two." I said with a raised eyebrow as I pointed at Koneko and Saji. "Well then you're welcome for the lunch." Rolling my eyes, I leaned back in my seat.

"Get it together bro." Koneko said staring at me.

"Lord have mercy on these kind souls, even if they are devils and a human." Irina said crossing herself as she and Xenovia prayed.

Watching Saji and Koneko grab their heads in pain I slowly sipped my water. "Hey, you guys are hurting them, you mind knocking the prayer off?"

"Oh, right I'm sorry." Irina said covering her mouth. "It's kind of a habit."

Xenovia who at that moment was finishing her water and placed her cup onto the table and glared at me. "Okay, so what's the deal? What did you want to talk to us about?"

"Easy, we want to help destroy Excalibur." I smiled.

"What?"

Quickly I explained my reasoning to the both girls.

"I understand the situation. I don't mind letting you take care of one sword." Xenovia said reasonably.

"Wait a minute Xenovia!?" Irina said wide eyed.

Gritting his teeth Saji sighed. "Why couldn't she have refused us like I was hoping she would?"

"You know who the other side has." Xenovia said looking at Irina with a serious stare. "Kokabiel is dangerous. Honestly it will be impossible for us to recover all three swords on our own."

"Yeah I get that but there are like devils… I don't mind Magnus helping though." Irina said smiling briefly at me.

"We have a thirty percent chance of returning home." Xenovia sighed.

"We knew what kind of risks we were taking before we got here. This isn't anything knew Xenovia." Irina tried reasoning.

Xenovia nodded and looked at her friend. "True we were sent by the higher ups fully prepared to sacrifice our lives for the sacred cause."

"That's just what I said. Were you even listening to me at all?" Irina said staring back.

* * *

It took some doing but Irina agreed with Xenovia and together the five of us were able to track Kiba down. He was at the local park. Seriously here or the church I somehow end up here.

"I get it, but I'm quite disappointed that someone who can wield an Excalibur would approve of their destruction." Kiba said staring at our little rag-tag group.

"Speaking of disappointing. Didn't you just abandon your place in the house of Gremory?" Xenovia asked.

Kiba glared at the blue-haired girl and Xenovia returned the glare. "Since you're a stray now we could execute you if you like." Xenovia said drawing her sword from within her cloak.

"You're welcome to try it if you like." A magical circle appearing in his hand.

Stepping in between the two hotheads I glared at them both. "Hold it, we're trying to achieve the same thing here you two. No need for us to fight."

"You obviously resent what the Holy Sword Project did." Xenovia said. "I completely understand."

That seemed to get Kiba to lower his hand but Xenovia wasn't finished. "That incident is viewed with great repugnance by those of us currently with the church as well. We know and that is why the person responsible was punished. Excommunicated."

"His name is Galilei Valper. Also known as the Archbishop of Genocide." Irina said.

"I know Valper." Kiba said with a strange look in his eyes. "It was all him, he was responsible."

"I told you one of his tools is a stray priest, didn't I?" Xenovia said. "It's not uncommon collusions in those who have been banned from the church. There is a high possibility Valper is involved in what's going on now as well."

Kiba nodded and looked down. "Well after hearing that, there's no reason for me not to cooperate with you."

"Yay! Then I guess it's been decided." Irina smiled happily.

"We shall return the favor for the food someday, Red Dragon Emperor Magnus Maverick." Xenovia said bowing her head towards me before her and Irina left without another word.

Smiling I patted Saji on the back who was still sulking. "Hey this is good news, right?"

'This isn't good news! This is not good news at all! Not only could we have all been killed, but we could have been responsible for another war with the church!" Saji shouted at me angrily.

"Magnus." Kiba called drawing our attention.

Turning towards the blonde I smiled. "Yeah best buddy?"

"I want you to stay out of this." The prince of Kuoh academy said. "What's going on here is my revenge, not yours. I cannot allow this, I don't want you all involved. Your finally human again you can just leave this alone."

Sighing I shook my head and slammed my fist into Kiba's face knocking him flat on his ass. "Bull shit. We're family and I won't leave you to die out there alone, so please tell me how am I wrong for not only wanting to help my best friend but a guy whose has been like a brother to me?"

"You're not wrong." Kiba said slowly standing to his feet. "But still there's- "He started to say but stopped as I placed both my hands on his shoulders.

"Kiba I'm not letting this go, I refuse to let you become a stray, and it's not just me. Think about Koneko, Asia, Akeno and Rias they're all worried about you."

Looking down Kiba sighed. "President Rias… Of course, how could I forget? I first met her because of the Holy Sword Project. I would be dead if not for her…we were just kids being experimented on. Day after day, our freedom was taken and we weren't even treated as humans. Yet we all believed we were chosen by God, we held to those beliefs hopping eventually we would become special. However not one of us became able wield a holy sword, the experiment failed and we were disposed of pretty quickly after that, in order to cover up what happened and even as we were vomiting blood and writing on the floor, we looked to God to save us. I thank Rias from the bottom of my heart for taking me in as a part of her house, but the truth is I was only able to run away because of my comrades, they're the real reason why I'm still here. That's why I must destroy Excalibur. My sword contains my friends pain as the only survivor I have no choice." Kiba finished his story with a sigh.

Holy shit… I knew it was bad but to think…. Huh…Is someone crying? Holy crap Saji's crying.

"Oh Kiba! I had no idea you had such a horribly tragic past and I don't care about Sona's punishment anymore!" Quickly grabbing my hands Saji shook them up and down. "Magnus put me in coach I'll help you with everything I got!"

"Umm… Sure, welcome aboard." I said a little in shock.

"I will also help you." Koneko said tugging on Kiba's shirt sleeve.

"Koneko…?" He stared down at her in shock.

"Don't be stupid Kiba, I would be sad if you weren't with us." She said staring up at him.

Smiling sadly Kiba looked down. "I guess I lost then. I mean even if you're going along with this plan. Then I guess I won't be able to do anything rash on my own."

Grinning I broke out of Saji's grip and nodded. "Yeah about time, plus I'm the idiot of the group so I do the stupid and rash stuff. You're the pretty and logical one, we can't be switching positions like that."

Laughing Kiba nodded. "Fine let's go destroy Excalibur."


	14. Hunting for holy swords be very quite

**Hey guys I'm back once again with another chapter update, and boy sorry about taking so long I had to deal with family stuff all day which is important mind you but still I feel bad. Now the big fight between the ORC and the Kokabiel is one chapter away aren't we excited? I know I am. Now I first want to say thank you to all those who faved and followed me or my stories it means a lot guys so thank you. Also thank you to the reviewers I enjoy hearing your thoughts and ideas. Time for the reviews! M** **erendinoemiliano, thanks man for your support as always. Ace yeah trust me I will do a few filler chapters here or there with the ORC doing random stuff like that. Sadly though Irina will leave because of two reasons and one of them is Xenovia the other... You'll see. Also when Vali and Magnus meet... It will not be pretty to be honest, and yes I have heard of babymetal and I think it would be funny if Rias is a fan. In fact it gave me an idea to put in for the next chapter so thank you. Also no I don't care for baseball just a personal preference though and yes I did know about baseball being popular over in Japan. Darth56 thank you for your time in reading it. Cloud4012 I have considered it in fact look at The Victory Dragon story on my profile and let me know what you think. Now everyone I need to start working on the next chapter because I work a lot this next week so I will do my best to keep updating. See you all in the next chapter.**

* * *

It was agreed that all of us would meet Xenovia and Irina at the abandoned church where they were staying at come nightfall. So, until then we all went our separate ways to go and prepare. For me I headed home, I needed to change into some street clothing and let both Asia and Rias know that I was going to be out late. As I walked home I got a call from that weird old guy and he asked if I could meet him later that night at the pier for some fishing. However, I explained to him something came up and I wouldn't be able to meet, he understood and said we could hang another time. It's funny I still have no idea who that guy is but to be honest he's cool, and even though I'm not a devil didn't mean crap to him he just wanted a buddy to hang out with. Which was fine with me, these days I really could use someone to talk to outside of all… This and he also gave really good advice.

After getting home I headed straight to my room and changed, since I had sometime before we had to meet I decided to work on some homework. To be honest with all that was going on I had forgotten about school… Yeah not a good idea or else my parents… Holy crap my family will be here soon probably in another couple of days… I needed to figure out how to tell them that I have two girls living here… Or figure out a way to get the girls out of the house while my family was visiting… Banging my head into my desk I sighed. "Can't things go back to being simple…."

"Um… Magnus?" Asia's voice came from outside of my room. "Can I come in?"

Blinking I raised an eyebrow. "Umm… Sure go ahead."

The door opened to reveal Asia only she was standing there wearing some weird nurse outfit that looked slutty…" Umm…. Asia… What are you wearing?" I asked in confusion.

"So... What do you think? Do you like this on me?" She asked with a blush as she came to stand in front of me.

"I mean it looks cute but wait why are you wearing a Halloween costume?" I asked still feeling confused.

Fidgeting Asia looked down. "Well I thought you were feeling depressed what with what is going on with Kiba, so I asked Aika for some advice on what to do. This is her idea, she thought wearing it would cheer you up."

Sighing I rubbed the bridge of my nose my eye twitching slightly. Of course, that girl would be behind this. "Okay can you tell me exactly what happened."

Asia told me how the entire situation went down between her and Aika and how the nurse costume was the pervy girl's. "So, then Aika let me borrow this so I could wear it especially for you. She said that wearing this kind of thing had restoring properties on the average male."

Poor, sweet, naive Asia. At this moment, I wasn't sure I wanted to hug this girl for being thoughtful or go and kill Aika…. I am leaning toward the latter to be honest.

"So, did it help?" Asia asked leaning forward with concern in her eyes.

Letting out a small groan I nodded with a smile. "Yes, thank you Asia, don't worry about me I'm fine if anyone would need cheering up it's Kiba." I grinned slightly at the thought of Asia walking in on Kiba wearing the costume.

"Oh... I guess you're right, how is Kiba?" Asia asked. "And do you really think this will help him?"

Kiba is going to kill me for sure after this, oh well. "I think he's doing better. You know Kiba but perhaps once this whole thing is settled you should wear that for him."

Smiling brightly Asia nodded. "Okay."

"Oh, and by the way you can go ahead and change if you like." I smiled.

'What? I can if you would like that but I don't think you've been fully restored yet." Asia said turning her head.

Smiling I held up my hands. "No, I'm fine really." Plus, once all this is over I'm going to burn that outfit and prank the hell out of Aika.

* * *

"A devil actually put on a priest's clothes." Saji said in shock as he was getting changed.

"Not without kicking and screaming about it." Irina replied with a grin.

Frowning Kiba started to finish the last button of his long jacket. "It doesn't matter, nothing will stand in the way of me and my goal."

"I think we'll be more efficient in two groups." Xenovia said looking over us. "Let's spilt up."

"Ten yen says we find Freed or something first." I shook my head. "We'll take the East."

"Then Irina and I will conduct our search in the West part of town. If you see anything call the cell." Xenovia told the rest of us.

Nodding I crossed my arms across my chest. "Got it and same goes for you."

"Oh, wait before you go there's something important I forgot to tell you." Xenovia said her eyes going wide.

Turning my head, I motioned for her to go on. "What is it?"

"We appreciate being taken such good care of." Xenovia said walking up to me. "So as thanks, you should know the White Dragon has awakened."

Eyes going wide I stared at the blue-haired girl in shock… The Vanishing Dragon is up and about? Crap this isn't good. "Thanks for the information, now let's go."

Nodding the two groups all went our separate ways and started our patrol as we walked I couldn't get my mind off what Ddraig had told me about the White Dragon… If he were to appear now of all times then things would really get out of hand. I know for a fact my friends would want to jump in and help me when the Vanishing Dragon appeared but I couldn't ask them to… It's me and Ddraig's fight, and no one else's. From what I learned the fights between the dragons can really get out of hand… I mean really out of hand. Turns out the reason why Pompeii's volcano exploded was The Red and White Dragons, they are also the reason why Atlantis is now 100 percent beach front property.

"Magnus, are you doing okay?" Koneko asked looking up at me.

Shaking my head, I nodded. "Yeah, just thinking on where we should go, I want that ten yen."

"No one made a bet with you though…." Saji said staring at me.

"Probably a place without people." Kiba said with a frown.

"Sounds like you have an idea, well would you care to share with the rest of the class?" I grinned.

Kiba nodded and took the lead. "Yeah I think so."

Sooner than I thought we arrived and… "Not this place…" I said looking over the building. "It's the place where we fought that stray devil Viser."

"You fought a stray devil?" Saji said looking at me in surprise.

Nodding I held up two fingers. "Two, but yeah it was a monster, I thought it was a chick a really ugly chick, but at the same time it was a monster."

Walking toward the building both Kiba and Koneko froze. "Kiba hold on." She said turning around.

"Something about this isn't right-"I started to say.

"Look!" Koneko shouted as a figure leaped from the roof top with a mad laugh.

Using his magical power Kiba summoned a sword from a circle just in time to stop the mad priest Freed from cutting him in half. Both of their blades locked for a moment before Kiba pushed back sending Freed flying onto this archway that surrounded the building. Landing softly Freed grinned. "I forgot to thank you earlier."

"For what?" Kiba snapped.

"Is that the stray priest?" Saji asked staring up at Freed.

"Yep, that's him and all of his insanity. "I sighed shaking my head. "Really hoping he was dead."

Looking down at his Freed grinned. "Oh hi! Well if it isn't the little midget and the guy that punched me in the dick! Whoops I mean little lady." He said looking at Koneko. "Forgive me, you know I was really looking forward to some good old priest hunting tonight. But, all I found a bunch of devils in costumes." He said licking his sword.

"You hit him in the dick?" Saji looked at me in shock.

Frowning I nodded. "Yeah twice why?"

"Dude… That's just wrong." Saji sighed.

Remembering what I did to him during the dodgeball game I grinned. "I also have a knack for impaling people through the stomach and ripping of the wings of fallen angels."

"Careful with that sword." Koneko glared at both us then Freed. "It's powerful."

"No kidding, it's an Excalibur." Removing my priest outfit, I summoned the boosted gear.

" **Boost!"**

Both Saji and Koneko also tossed off their priest outfits, as they got ready to face down the mad priest.

"My my, four of you in one night. I'm overwhelmed by my popularity." Freed said as he hugged himself.

"Don't get to excited, I'm your only opponent." Rubbing forward Kiba jumped onto a pillar and onto the area where Freed was and charged.

"Hi." Freed grinned widely. "What's hysterical is no matter how many brave little devils sling themselves at me they are no match for this sword!" Freed shouted jumping high into the air avoiding Kiba's charge. "Thank you for playing!"

Frowning Kiba jumped and landed on the roof of the building and raised his sword up to block Freed's, both swordsman were locked in a power struggle. "Some have called this sword The Heavenly Flash, The Excalibur rapidly, but I don't I call it, the Super-Fast Sword!" Freed somehow jumped away from Kiba despite the fact he was hanging there in the air.

The blonde knight followed after him, and soon the two were moving so fast that the only things we could make out were flashes of the swords colliding and the sound of metal striking metal.

"Damn the name was a little stupid but Freed was right that sword is fast." I whistled as my sacred gear kept boosting.

"Worst day ever." Reaching into her pocket Koneko pulled out her cell.

"Aw feeling left out? Don't worry there's plenty left over for you!" Freed shouted as he appeared for a second before vanishing.

" **Boost!"**

Frowning I shook my head. "Damn it if I could get Freed to stop moving I could transfer the power to Kiba."

"So, wait you just need to slow him, down right?" Saji grinned as he struck a pose. "Line up!" A purplish glow formed around Saji's left hand and formed a black deformed lizard bracelet. "Now watch." He said raising his hand back as the mouth of the creature opened. "Okay line go!" A blue glowing line shot out and wrapped around Freed's ankle pulling him down. "What do you think? It's called the absorption line or you can call it my sacred gear."

"Sweet bro." I grinned looking at him.

"Hell yeah! Now go!" Saji shouted.

Frowning Freed to tried to cut himself loose. "Damn it, damn it, this must be another one of those dragon sorts."

"Nice another dragon." I grinned, weird how Saji and I are kind of similar.

" **Boost!"**

"Time to fly." Koneko said as she picked me up and tossed me.

"Holy shit!" Flying through the air my sacred gear boosted again.

"Hold on Magnus!" Kiba shouted.

Grinning as I got close to Kiba I tapped him on the shoulder. "Special delivery!"

" **Transfer!"**

Landing hard on my back I grinned widely. "Give him hell Kiba!"

"This power I have been given is a gift. I will use it gratefully!" Kiba smiled as he stared down at Freed.

Turning around Freed looked at Kiba with fear in his eyes. "Come on!" He shouted as she tried to cut the absorption line.

Bending down Kiba glared. "Get up!"

However Freed kept on ignoring Kiba. "Why can't I get this off?" He growled in frustration.

"Sword… Birth!" Shouting Kiba stabbed his blade into the rooftop and sword, upon sword, upon sword appeared blade up heading straight for Freed. Getting to his feet Freed began to slash at the incoming blades hoping to keep them from killing him.

"Sword birth huh?" A random voice said.

Frowning Kiba looked around. "Who's there?"

Slowly walking out of the building was an old man wearing a priest outfit with a mustache and glasses. "A sacred gear that could exhibit invincible power based on the user's abilities. Oh, Freed looks like your use of holy swords could still use some brushing up, couldn't it?"

"Look its old man Valper." Freed said in surprise.

"He's the mastermind behind the Holy Sword Project." Koneko glared at the old guy while Saji grit his teeth.

"Valper Galilei!" Kiba shouted with such hate.

Turning around the old prick smiled. "The one that got away, the one and only."

"The one and only what? Old man make yourself useful and get this lizard tongue off me!" Freed demanded.

"You need to pour all your energy into the blade of the sword."

"Oh? Is that all it takes." Freed grinned as his blade began to glow with a yellow light. "One energy cocktail coming up! Woho hahah!" Freed laughed as the same surrounded him, then using his sword he cut himself free causing Saji to fall backwards. "It's making sense now, if I figure out the perfect way to use the holy elements I will continue to gain power. I like this game." Turning to face Kiba Freed smirked. "Here's an idea why don't you all stand there and become prey for my sword!" Jumping into the air Freed raised his sword up over his head.

Kiba pulled his sword out of the ground causing the blades to vanish.

"You first!" Freed shouted as his blade descended downward but was stopped by…

"Xenovia!" I shouted in shock.

"Yoho! Over here!" Irina called out as she ran toward the others as she tossed off her cloak.

"Irina what are you doing?" Saji asked in confusion.

"What? What do you mean you contacted me so I came to help duh?" She said cheerfully.

"We did?" Saji said trying to remember.

"Yeah, good to know you're paying attention." Koneko said holing up her cell.

Xenovia now locked in a battle with Freed glared at the crazy man. "Your both traitors you hear me? Freed Sellzen, and Valper Galilei, I condemn your souls in the name of our God!"

Scoffing Freed glared at Xenovia. "How dare you say that, don't you ever throw that disgusting name in my presence again!"

Letting out a battle cry Kiba jumped from his position his sword held over his head. However Freed jumped out of the way with a crazed laugh and landed next to Valper.

"You're done." Valper said.

"EH?" Freed looked at the old man in confusion.

"All you had to do was get rid of those vermin from the church who had snuck in. Easy." Valper said looking up at Xenovia and Kiba. "But there they are with holy swords and you're out numbered. Time to pull back." He said looking back at Freed.

"Aw so soon?" Freed said grabbing something from his jacket. "Well… See yeah!" Freed let out another manic laugh and threw the item down and he and Valper vanished within the flash of light, despite the fact both Kiba and Xenovia jumped down to attack them.

"Damn." Saji sighed.

"Let's go Irina!" Xenovia shouted as she and Kiba ran past everyone.

"Hold on everyone!" I called out trying to follow them but stopped when Koneko and Saji weren't moving. "Okay guys what's happening here? I thought were chasing after them."

"My goodness what have you gotten yourselves into?"

Turning around I gulped and grinned. "Oh hey Rias, fancy meeting you in a place like this, and hey Akeno nice seeing you."

"Sona." Saji shook in fear staring at his devil master who appeared alongside Rias alongside their queens.

"I'm sure this will be a lively story." Rias smiled with her arms crossed. "I can't wait."

"Whenever you'd like to start explaining I'm ready." Sona said her hands on her hips.

Saji freaked out and face planted bowing before Sona while I grinned rubbing the back of my head, the seven of us headed inside, each of the kings standing on other sides of the room. Both Saji and Rias were bowing before Rias and Sona while I was standing there with my arms crossed. Together the three of us explained the situation and what led up to now.

"I know we said we wouldn't intervene, but at least want to know what's going on. Therefor Akeno and Tsubaki will be keeping an eye on them." Rias said as she was sitting on a box.

Nodding I rubbed my chin but my I was still watching what was going on with Saji. "Okay."

"Saji!" Sona snapped.

Letting out a yelp, Saji slowly looked up. "Y-yes?"

"You weren't nearly as cautious as you needed to be back there." Sona said causing Saji to yelp in fear again. "Seriously I'm disappointed."

"Gah! I'm so sorry please forgive me." He begged.

"Well I'm guessing Kiba isn't here because he went to look for that Valper, is that correct?" Rias asked drawing my attention back to her for the moment.

Nodding I crossed my arms across my chest. "Yeah, though I'm sure he will let us know if anything happens, plus Xenovia and Irina are out there with him."

"I wonder… His head is filled with thoughts of revenge. Plus, I don't know if he could call if he wanted to." Rias said with a thoughtful look on her face before she turned to the silver haired girl standing next to me. "Koneko why did you get involved with all this?"

Looking down Koneko closed her eyes. "Because I didn't want Kiba to go away. Sorry."

Placing a hand on Koneko's shoulder I smiled gently at her.

Rias sighed and looked the other way. "Well no use dwelling on it now is there? I need you to be mindful of your actions, the choices you make will always have an effect on the rest of us. You understand that right?"

"Y-yes." Koneko said bowing her head.

I played Mass Effect and Dragon Age I know all about choices affecting others. "Yeah, sorry about that." Funny, I now she is mainly talking to Koneko but I should try to earn some brownie points with her.

"Yes, I'm sorry too." Koneko said nodding.

"AHH!" A bright flash of light and a scream drew our attention, looking at the other side of the room, Sona had Saji on all fours and had hand against his butt with a magical circle glowing… Oh my god she was spanking him with magic.

"I think you need more time to reflect on your action- "Sona said as her hand descended toward Saji. Flitching the blonde waiting for the second blow to come but it never did. Looking back, he Saji froze at the sight of me keeping Sona from spanking him.

"Magnus." Rias stared at me in shock.

"I think he's had enough Sona." I said gripping the girl's arm with a frown.

Glaring at me the older girl opened her mouth to retort but stopped as I twisted her wrist. "Enough I said. Now you listen to me Sona Sitri, I am the one that caused Saji involved in this and while he did go through with it, I'm still to blame. Now I have a question for you, did you tell Saji or any members of your peerage not to get involved with the holy swords"

"No, but what are you getting at?" She glared at me.

"Then you have no right to punish him, Sona I don't know how you run things but from the looks of it your wrong." I said turning my gaze away from Sona to Tsubaki who was advancing on me. Holding out my right hand in a blaze of fire and light Dyrnwyn appeared in my grasp. "Make a wrong move and you'll get it."

"Maverick you have no right to tell me how I run things in my household." Sona grit her teeth trying to pull free from me, but it was no use.

Turning my attention back to Sona I raised an eyebrow. "Sona at this moment I have all the right in the world, and while you may be a king but I'm an Emperor I outrank you, so you will shut up and listen to what I have to say. You rule by fear and yet any true leader would know that isn't how you do things. A true leader leads by example, and if you keep this up all Saji will learn that he has to do the same, you're doing a disservice to not only yourself but to him and all your peerage."

Sona kept on glaring at me but I could tell my words were having the desired effect. "Fine." Was all she said but I knew I had won.

Lowering my sword, I let go of Sona's hand and helped Saji to his feet. "There you go man, I guess you were right about her being draconian when it comes to punishment."

"I uh… Thank you Magnus…" Saji said rubbing the back of his head nervously before hiding behind me to escape Sona's glare.

Retuning it I smiled. "By the way just to help make that crow taste better, in leu of Saji's punishment how about this, I won't pull any pranks for two months."

That seemed to get Sona to think, because she rubbed her chin in thought before nodding. "Deal."

Smiling I placed my sword up and looked at Saji and patted his back. "By the way since you have a dragon sacred gear I am going to teach you Dragoon mode." While Saji stared at me in shock I wandered back over to Rias, Akeno and Koneko who were all staring at me with a mixture of shock, amusement and controlled anger.

Sighing Rias shook her head and turned her attention back to the both of us and hugged the two of us closely. "What's the matter with you kids? All you do is make me worry." Rias slowly let us both go and shook her head. "I was going to give out some spankings as well but I will let it go after what you said Magnus. Just promise me you two won't do anything like this again."

"I promise Rias." Koneko said bowing her head.

Frowning I raised an eyebrow with a small laugh. "You know I can't promise that."

Rias sighed and shook her head. "Let's just go home."

* * *

"I still can't believe you did something so stupid." Rias sighed rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"You may need to clarify that, because I have done a lot of stupid things tonight." Grinning I placed my hands behind my head as we walked home together.

"Well besides going after the holy swords… What you did and said to Sona, you do realize she is a high-ranking devil." Rias stared at me with a frown. "Plus, I thought you didn't like Saji, why help him?"

Sighing I shook my head. "Rias he isn't that bad of a guy, yeah he came off as a dick but to be honest? He is kind of like me."

"In what way is that?" Rias asked sounding curious.

"Well, we both have dragon sacred gears we both took up a large amount of pawns when we became devils. Plus, he's a decent guy once you get to know him." Shrugging I lowered my arms and frowned. "I don't like bullies, and Sona may be your friend but she is a bully and I will stand up to them where ever and whenever I can, and before you ask I would have done that even if I was still a devil."

Rias smiled at that. "I figured, you have a knack for standing up for others."

Smiling back, I nodded at the red-head. "What can I say it's how I was raised."

"You know speaking of that, what are you going to do when your family shows up?" Rias asked with a smirk her eyes twinkling with mischief. "Oh, and just so you know I'm not leaving the house and neither is Asia."

Frowning I sighed and shook my head. "Well you just took my first plan and shot it in the face. To be honest I have no clue."

"Think of it as punishment for interfering with Sona's business." Smiling Rias gently touched my shoulder. "Though in all seriousness I can speak to your parents I can be quite convincing."

"Of that I have no doubt, but my parents won't be the ones to convince, it's my sisters." I shuddered as my eye began to twitch as we walked up to the house.

"They can't be that bad." Rias stated in disbelief.

Staring at the red-head I sighed. "No… they're worse." Shaking my head, I had reached the front door and went to open it when I received a rather nasty shock.

The door opened to reveal Asia standing there wearing…. Just a white apron. "Welcome home you guys!" She greeted cheerfully. "You must be exhausted after working so late." Oh yeah I told her I was doing some work. "I'll start getting dinner ready right away. Any requests?"

"Asia… what are you wearing? Or rather not wearing… And why are you wearing it?" I asked twitching slightly. "And who told you to dress like that? I swear if it was Aika then I will-"

"Don't you like it Magnus? I thought since you moved to Japan you would be into that kind of thing."

My blood froze at the sound of the voice, looking past Asia I saw a face that only fever powered nightmares could provide. My sister Morgan, she was standing there with a smirk, and right next to her was Megan and Mason who were grinning like an idiot and right behind them were my parents.

"Hello son, boy do we have a lot to talk about." My dad said with a grin that mirrored mine.

Now I did what any rational and sane human being would do if they were stuck in this kind of situation. I turned tail and ran away.

* * *

Sighing Morgan, Megan, and Mason shook their heads. "We'll get him." They said moving out the door leaving Rias to stand there in shock, this was Magnus's family and they were here… She was meeting the family of the boy she… Shaking her head Rias walked into the door and smiled politely. "Hello I'm- "

"Rias Gremory." The older man that looked like Magnus said with a nod. "Little Asia told us all about you, and how Magnus was helping you girls out."

"Right. He offered us a place to stay." Rias nodded. "Your son has a big heart."

Magnus's mother smiled. "Of course, he does, now come why don't we all have something to drink."

"What about Magnus?" Asia asked with raised eyebrows.

"Oh, he will be along shortly, his siblings will bring him back in- "A rather large crash came from outside along with a car alarm going off which was then followed by a scream. "Ten minutes." Magnus's father smiled and motioned for the girls to follow them into the living room. Both Asia and Rias looked at one another and shrugged and followed the parents of the boy they liked into the living room though Asia was forced to change back into her normal clothing. Rias found out that Asia was wearing her bathing suit underneath the apron instead of nothing which was a relief.

As they all sat together drinking tea Rias learned that Magnus's family showed up not long after he had left and poor Asia was left to deal with them. However, Asia just explained that she and Rias were staying here because they had nowhere else to go since they were both foreigners like Magnus. However, as they were talking the sound of glass shattering caught both of Magnus's parent's attention so they both left to go check on their children leaving Asia and Rias alone.

Leaning over to the blonde girl Rias smiled and whispered. "Good thinking Asia your turning into quite the devil, I'm proud."

Flushing slightly the former nun looked down. "Thank you, Rias."

"Okay everyone the man of the hour is back." Magnus's father called out as he and his wife walked into the room together arm and arm with their kids following behind. Morgan and Megan looked scuffed up while Mason was covered in shards of broken glass, and hog tied to a pole which was being carried by the twins was Magnus there was also sock in his mouth and despite being captured by his siblings he fought to get free. Being dropped onto the ground unceremoniously Magnus glared at his siblings and if Rias was a judge if the sock wasn't in his mouth he would be swearing like crazy.

"Will Magnus be okay?" Asia asked with concern.

Smiling Magnus's mother nodded. "Of course, he will just give a few hours like that and he will be right as rain."

"Magnus please calm down." Rias said giving the teen a meaningful look. "For me."

"And me?" Asia asked with a pleading look.

Frowning the bronze-haired idiot nodded and relaxed much to the shock of his siblings and parents.

"Well I'll be." Magnus's father said a little shocked while his wife just smiled.

"Okay girl you will have tell me your secrets." Morgan said staring down at her younger brother.

"I never thought I see the day." Megan rubbed her eyes to make sure her eyes weren't playing tricks on her.

Looking up Rias smiled at Morgan and nodded. "Of course, it's not that hard, you can untie him now, he'll behave."

"Man, big bro you are whipped." Mason smirked as he untied his older brother.

* * *

Once I was untied I removed the sock from my mouth and went straight to the bathroom and started to gargle mouthwash, upon finishing I came back and glared at my siblings before turning my attention back to my parents who were smiling at me.

"It's good to see you son." My dad said nodding at me.

Returning the nod, I smiled back… Dang it despite my initial panic it was good to see my family. "Yeah good to see you guys… Well expect Morgan and Megan, couldn't you have left them back home?"

"Hey!" The twins shouted.

Laughing my mother shook her head. "Sorry but no, and you know you missed them."

"The last time I saw them they set me on fire." I said which caused both Rias and Asia to stare at my older siblings in shock.

The twins both shrugged. "Hey in our defense you agreed to let us test our new experiment on you."

"I didn't agree to let you set me on fire." I snarled before hearing Rias cough, frowning I sighed. "Despite that it's good to see you." Walking around the room I hugged each member of my family before sitting on the floor near Rias, I made sure that my back was to the wall just in case.

"So, Magnus Asia told us about how your letting her and Rias stay here and I must say we approve." My mother smiled at me

Looking at Asia I raised an eyebrow before nodding. "Thanks, I was just worried you guys wouldn't understand… So, what's been happening since I was away?"

After that I spent some time catching up with my family while Rias and Asia learned embarrassing things about me that no one should ever know. Now after a few hours and a late dinner we all decided to go to bed, but my parents turned out had rented a hotel room when I asked them why they said they wanted some privacy but since Asia and Rias were here they would just get rooms for my siblings. Saying our goodbyes and cleaning up I headed straight for bed with the hope that this whole holy sword business would be concluded by tomorrow so I didn't have to worry about my family getting caught in the middle of it.

* * *

The next day afterschool we were all in the clubroom discussing what to do next because no one heard anything from Kiba, or Xenovia and Irina and to be honest that was worrying. That freak Freed was still out there and not to mention that Valper guy or the fallen angel that was leading his whole mess Kokabiel. So, in order to help with the search every single one of us that had a familiar sent them out to find any trace of those three and after a couple of hours Rias's familiar found something. We were all teleported and found a shocking sight, it was Irina her entire uniform was destroyed and she looked badly injured with Rias's familiar in its human form holding her head up in its lap.

"Irina!" Running over I checked over my friend.

"We found one." Akeno said.

"Asia quick." Turning around I looked at the blonde who ran over and started to heal Irina.

"Can you hear me?" She asked as the twilight healing spread through Irina's body.

Slowly Irina opened her eyes with a groan. "Magnus?"

"Hey… where are Kiba and Xenovia… Who did this to you?" I asked with concern.

"They… got away." Irina said twisting a little bit to get a bit more comfortable. "I let them down…" She groaned. "Too slow…"

Frowning I grabbed her hand and gently squeezed. "It's okay Irina you're going to be fine."

"Try not to push yourself." Asia said as she continued to heal the brown-haired girl.

"I couldn't get away, he was too strong… Please be… careful." She said before passing out.

A glowing blue light drew our attention as Sona, Tsubaki and Saji appeared not to far from us. "Thank you so much for coming Sona." Rias nodded her thanks.

"Of course, I came right after I received your message." She said bending down in front of Irina's head. "The damage is pretty bad, isn't it?" Sona asked looking at Asia.

"Umm… Yeah, twilight healing isn't strong enough consumed stamina." Asia said with a frown.

Looking down again Sona nodded. "It's okay I have the equipment to treat her at my house. Tsubaki."

"Right." Bending down the girl with the blue-glasses picked up Irina in her arms while Rias's familiar reverted back to its normal bat form.

"I'll leave her with you." Sona said looking at her queen.

"Right understood." The queen nodded before teleporting herself and Irina away.

Looking at Sona I nodded gratefully and stood back up. "Thank you, she's a friend…now from what Irina was saying Kiba and Xenovia must have gotten away."

"That sounds about right." Asia nodded.

"But the question is what the hell happened here?" Saji said confused.

"No idea but-"I started to say but stopped when everyone let out groans of pain and fear. "Shit…" Turning around I glared.

Out behind some tree's stepped Freed with a new sword in tow. "Well, well, well would you looky what we have here, if it isn't the 'we all took the bait' club. Welcome all of you." He said bowing before us. "So many damn devils."

Gritting my teeth, I summoned my boosted gear. "Okay I'm going to make sure you die."

However Freed ignored my threat. "Well if it isn't Asia Argento." He said causing Asia to take a step back in fear. "The traitor nun who gave her soul to the devils. How much do you love your new life as devil scum?" Freed said as he swayed.

"That's it." Charging forward I was stopped as Sona flipped over me and Rias followed suit, both girls summoning magical circles in order to blast Freed away.

Holding up his hand Freed tried to call them off. "Whoa, whoa, hold on don't blast the messenger someone wants to talk to you red."

Both girls lowered their hands. Oh, come on just kill him and be done with it. I sighed in frustration.

"Which someone?" Rias asked.

Letting out a chuckle Freed looked into the sky as the twilight of the day turned to purple/back. "My boss!"

Followed his gaze we all gasped, floating before us was a fallen angel, but he was nothing like the ones before… He had multiple sets of wings on his back and to be honest he looked demonic… like pure evil. He had a twisted looking face, pointed ears, glowing red eyes with yellow pupils. Not to mention he was dressed in black robes. Yep defiantly evil.

"A fallen angel." Koneko said stating the obvious.

"And he has ten wings he's of the leader class." Akeno said slightly in fear.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, daughter of the house of Gremory I'm Kokabiel." And yeah even his voice is evil sounding.

"The pleasure's all mine I'm sure but please call me Rias." Rias said stepping forward with her arms crossed. "So, you're the leader of the dark angels? It's nice to put a face a name."

"Your crimson hair is quite breath taking just as lovely as the scarlet haired devil king. Even the facial expressions are similar that is absolutely nauseating." Kokabiel remarked as he stared down at us.

Smiling Rias didn't even seem bugged that this guy insulted her or her brother… Or came onto him…" Thank you, is there something you'd like to discuss with me? Or are you just here to review my appearance? Not that I'm rushing you, it's nice to see a leader so close up."

"I am thinking about doing a little damage while I'm here." Kokabiel said offhandedly. "Starting with this institution and then moving on to the rest of the town."

"Why would you want to harm our school?"

"Seriously I don't like that much either but dude just get a GED or something and seriously? Destroy the town? Super villain cliché number five." I rolled my eyes but was completely ignored… And wait were we still on school grounds? Looking around I shook my head nope school off in the distance.

"I figure if I do then Sirzechs will have to emerge to help out his sister. What do you think?" Kokabiel smirked showing off pointed teeth.

"If you choose to do that then you'll be starting the war between God, the fallen angels, and the devils all over again." Rias said with a glare on her face.

Laughing Kokabiel grinned. "Better then what I got for stealing the Excaliburs. I thought for certain Michael would come after me, but all I got was an amateur exorcist and two pathetic holy sword users. Honestly it was disappointing."

"So, wait that was goal" Akeno asked in shock.

"You actually want to start a war?" Rias eyes went up a bit.

"Yes, yes after the first three-way war ended I was so bored. There was nothing to do Azazel and Shemhazai were being so passive about when the next one would star." Kokabiel really sounded like a crazed lune that needed to be locked up and give meds… And wait Azazel… That's the guy who gave me my power of light.

"Azazel that's the general governor of all fallen angels." Rias said.

Holy crap I made a deal to talk to that guy one day… Shit.

"Not only is Azazel busy being distracted by appending wars he also spends time collecting sacred gears. He always gets completely immersed in his collections." Kokabiel…. Wow I don't know if this guy is doing this just to get the attention he never received as a child or he is in love with his boss and wants him to pay attention.

"So, wait let me get this straight you want to start a war between the three factions again… All because your bored? Dude senseless violence isn't always the answer. Take time to read a book, watch a poster. Hell take a dump or something." Rolling my eyes, I crossed my arms across my chest. "And to be honest I think you need it because you're so full of shit."

Glaring down at me Kokabiel raised an eyebrow. "Ah yes the possessor of the boosted gear so the Red Dragon has appeared hm? I wonder when Azazel will come for your sacred gear."

"Let him try and take it." I glared up at him gritting my teeth. "Because it will be stuck so far up your ass people look at you say, 'Wow that is the ugliest and whiniest puppet ever'."

"Please I considered using your toy as a weapon but there was no need. Angels, devils and fallen angels we are all in a state of equilibrium, which means I can start the war with my own two hands!" Kokabiel grinned widely.

"You're a completely war maniac." Rias summarized.

Letting out a chuckle Kokabiel still had that same stupid grin. "Obviously, why do you think I'm using devils this time? I got you Rias Gremory, Lucifer's little sister and I also have Sona Sitri, Leviathan's sister. I have no doubt there is an abundance of power hanging over the school you two attend. It'll make the perfect war zone. I know I will enjoy it immensely."

"That's insane." Saji said with a glare.

"You won't get an argument from me." I said my fingers twitching.

Laughing insanely Freed finally spoke up. "Don't you just love it when he lets his psychotic side shine? I'm starting to get excited about war too." He said grabbing his coat and opening it up revealing two swords inside of them. "And look I have toys to bring to the party. "

"Holy swords." Koneko said in shock.

"It's seems they are all Excaliburs." Akeno said staring at the mad priest.

"The fun part is every one of them is at hyper state and ready to be used. Who's your daddy?" He said letting out a mad chuckle as he reached toward his arm. "And I scored this holy sword of mimicry Excalibur mimic!" He shouted pulling a ribbon free from his arm. "It was a gift from that sweet little girl in pigtails."

"You bastard…." Letting out a snarl I tried to move forward but was stopped by Saji, Koneko and Akeno.

"Oh, don't act so surprised, so what do you say dear little sister of the devil king? Nice day for a war! Isn't it!?" Kokabiel shouted as a magical circle appeared in his hands and spears of light shot toward us.

"Everyone leave now!" Rias shouted as she Sona, and Akeno raised up a magical shield.

Calling upon my dragon fire I summoned a shield to cover the rest of us. Soon however the light show ended and so did the barrier. Both Freed and Kokabiel were now gone. "Okay where the hell did he go?"

Jumping into a tree Koneko looked around and pointed off in the distance." There the academy."

"He said he was starting with the school." Sona frowned. "A fallen angel of that power could destroy the entire town."

Shaking violently, I growled as my body began to fill with something I hadn't felt since I saw Asia die or when I faced Riser. "Come on let's go." I spat as I turned around and began to walk away.

"Magnus where are you going?" I heard someone say.

"To war."


	15. Show down for the town

**Hey guys it's me again and sorry about the long wait but I decided to put the ENTIRE Kokabiel fight into this chapter which means longer chapter, yay, but also less sleep for me... SO I will be sleeping this off but I will write the next chapter soon enough... We have a lot more to go people. Now I want to thank you to the people who faved and followed me and the my stuff, it means a lot people really it does. Same to my reviewers I like seeing your thoughts on the chapter. Time for reviews! Darth56 thanks for the read man and the support. M** **erendinoemiliano, glad you liked the fight as for the Maverick family... It's a weird trait of theirs, not mine granted I created them... Still they always name their kids something starting with 'M' usually it's just a habit, sometimes it doesn't happen but it mostly does. Ace thanks man I'm glad you liked it and about the name change it was originally meant to be Mason but I put Malcom by accident. So I went to the previous chapter and changed. Sorry for no warning, as for Magnus's older sisters, yeah they kind of are like the twin sisters from Johnny Test, but they also can physically kick Magnus's ass, every single member of Magnus's family knows a martial art of some kind. Now onto your next question, a Magnus and Serafall pairing? Explain your reasoning please I would like to see what it is and if it works out well then maybe I can't promise anything but I will consider it, and glad you liked the last chapter title, as for the anime no I haven't watched it. As for a switch of locations for Magnus's and Vali's future fight... Not sure give me some ideas and I will see if they work with the story. I never heard of the band until just now but I listened to the song and it wasn't bad. Anyway people I'm out so see you later!**

* * *

It took some convincing from Rias but I made my way to the school with the others via teleport, while this was going on Sona was calling all her peerage to help form a barrier around the school. As we waited Akeno had left said she had to make a call to someone. As we waited for both Sona and her peerage I began to tap my foot impatiently. This Kokabiel was going to get it, he not only threatened to destroy this town and everyone in but my family. Yeah, he was going to pay but how? From what everyone's reaction to Kokabiel I had a feeling he was a lot stronger then Raynare or even Riser which meant we had a hell of a fight on our hands, and I'm not sure Dragoon mode or my new holy sword would be enough to finish the job.

"Ddraig."

 **Yeah kid what is it?**

"Am I strong enough yet to unlock the balance breaker? For real this time."

 **No even if you received a huge boost in power it still wouldn't be enough.**

"Even with a sub-species created first I'm still not powerful enough huh? That sucks."

 **Don't worry kid I have a feeling that Dragoon will be enough for this fight, call it a hunch.**

Sighing I nodded my head. "Thanks, Ddraig." Rubbing the bridge of my nose I pulled out my cellphone. "Hey, I need to make a quick call."

Looking at me Rias nodded sadly in understanding. "Just hurry Magnus we don't have a lot of time."

"Thanks Rias." Pulling up my parent's cell number I pressed the button to call. The next few seconds seemed to go on forever but no one answered, hearing the sound of my parents answering machine I couldn't help but shake in frustration. The moment I heard the beep to record my message I couldn't help but shake. "Hey mom, dad… Listen I know this is going to sound weird but I need you to get everyone out of town now. This isn't a joke please. I love you all and if I get out of this I'll explain everything I promise." Ending the call, I placed my phone away just as Akeno came back.

"Magnus, it will be fine I promise." Rias said placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I hope so." I said looking back as the rest of Sona's peerage appeared minus Tsubaki, together they all floated just above the school and formed a magical barrier.

"We covered the entire school with a protective barrier. If nothing drastic happens it should be anything within it from getting damaged." Sona explained to the rest of us.

Rias smiled with her arms crossed. "Thank you Sona, this means so much."

"Understand that this will only work if conditions remain the same."

"Got it." Rias nodded.

Just then Tsubaki returned and was slowly walking toward us. "Tsubaki, how is Irina?" I asked the concern in my voice.

"Her condition is not life threatening, she can thank Asia for that." The long-haired girl said as she went to join her fellow student council members.

"What a relief." Asia smiled.

"Now we just need to worry about Xenovia, I hope Freed didn't get to her." I frowned, I may have not liked the girl when I first met her but… I was worried about her.

"Has anyone heard from Kiba?" Saji asked as he was trying to focus on maintaining the barrier.

Shaking my head, I crossed my arms. "No, we haven't heard from either of them since they ran off last night, but he'll be here if the Excaliburs are here then so will he."

"Right." Koneko agreed.

"I'll keep the barrier up, but might not be able to keep the school from collapsing, as much as I prefer to avoid it." Sona said not even looking back at us.

"I'm not going to let that happen." Rias narrowed her eyes.

"Rias, it's not too late you can still contact your brother." Sona said staring back at her friend.

Wait what? She didn't even bother contacting her brother? We need all the big guns we can get our hands on… Granted it would be playing into Kokabiel's plans but still. Having the devil king on our side is better than not having him at all.

Shaking her head, the red-head smirked. "You know what I don't see? You trying to contact your big sister."

"With good reason, too." Sona said. "Sirzechs loves you, you know he would want to assist us. There's no doubt that he would come here as soon as you called him." Sona said trying to convince her friend. "So, call him."

"I agree with Sona on this one we need all the help we can get." I said staring at the red-head. "Everyone in town could die, my family could die we need your brother Rias so please call him. Don't let your pride get the best of you again Rias."

"There's no reason too. I've already contacted Sirzechs." Akeno said walking up to Rias.

Smiling I nodded my thanks at Akeno, who nodded back. "At least someone is looking out for the people in town." I muttered.

"How could you do that, without asking me first?" Rias said turning to face her queen.

"Look Rias, I understand you don't want to bother your brother, unless we absolutely must. Our enemy is a leader class fallen angel. He's not someone you can take on your own. I think this qualifies as a must." Akeno said her expression was hard for a moment but it relaxed at the last part.

Lowering her eyes briefly Rias let out a sound like a child coming to understand what they're parents were trying to get them to understand but didn't like it. "Fine."

"I thank you for your consideration president." Akeno smiled. "Sirzechs is on his way I believe that his forces should arrive in just about an hour."

"Good grief girl, I cannot win against you, can I?" Rias said sounding almost amused. "Should be a fun hour."

* * *

After that we all headed toward the school, we figured they were all at the athletic field and it would be easy for us to just cut through the school instead of walking around. Once in the building Rias stopped. "Magnus, I know this won't make sense but I need you to be on support this time."

"Wait what? You can't be a serious Rias." I said staring at the red-head like she was insane. "Without Kiba we are down a fighter, and I'm one of the larger powers here. Why would you want me on the back burner?"

"I want you to use your abilities to transfer your power to the rest of to increase our strength." Rias explained.

Frowning I sighed. "Fine but I get my shot at Kokabiel."

"You will trust me. Now in the meantime I think we can stall until Magnus can transfer his power to everyone don't you?" Rias turned to look at both Koneko and Akeno with a smile.

Smiling Akeno nodded. "Yeah I bet we can manage that."

"Absolutely." Koneko said looking up at the red-head.

Noticing the angry look on my face Rias frowned before touching my shoulder. "Magnus we're all counting on you, I promise we'll save everyone."

"Right…Thanks Rias." I smiled slightly and shook my head. "You guys can count on me."

Nodding Rias decided to put her 'game' face on. "Let's all focus on being on the offensive this battle, we have to prevent Kokabiel from releasing his power, whatever that may be. Unlike the fight with Riser our lives will be at risk this time, but believe me I will not allow us to die today. We will survive my dear servants. We will survive so we can come back here and go to school once more."

"Yes ma'am." Everyone said well… Expect me I was thinking she needed to work on her battle speeches… Okay when we get out of this I need to show Rias Lord of the Rings, Independence Day and a Brave Heart.

Once at the athletic field we saw a giant glowing golden light that seemed to swirl together. To be honest it was amazing to look at but also quite frightening at the same time, despite not being a devil anymore I could feel the amount of power coming from that thing and to honest it was frightening.

"What in the world is that?" Asia said in fear… It must be holy then.

"It seems like the four Excaliburs are being made into one." Kokabiel's voice rang out. "That is just so Valper you know?"

"That sounds like a bad eighties sitcom." I muttered shaking my head.

Following the sound of the voice we all looked up to see Kokabiel sitting on a massive floating throne/pedestal that was…sideways for some reason. Staring up at it I had to wonder where did he get that thing and how could I get one. "Okay the big bad sitting on a throne waiting for us…seriously it's like he is pulling everything from the super villain hand book… Now we just need to fight some kind of giant monster, Freed and then he makes some kind of big reveal…" Shaking my head I rubbed the bridge of my nose.

"So, is big brother on his way yet?" Kokabiel asked with his face resting on his fist. "Or is it Serafall instead?"

"Right now, we're the ones ready to fight that's all that matters." Rias smirked with one hand on her hip.

Holding up his right hand Kokabiel snapped his fingers and a golden light appeared around his hand. Everyone quickly moved in front of Rias while the golden orb became a giant spear of light with two purple rings around it. Letting it go Kokabiel sent the spear flying until it landed right on top of the gym vaporizing it in a massive explosion. The force of the explosion knocked all onto the ground.

"Ugh this is so boring, I need a diversion." Kokabiel sighed.

Staring at the spot where the gym was I gulped slightly. "Holy shit…. "

" **What's wrong kid? You scared?"**

"Well just a bit but can you blame me? That spear of light destroyed the entire gym with a snap his fingers, and it took Akeno almost all her power to do it, his power must be off the charts." I said looking at my hand as a small green circle appeared.

" **Of course, his power is off the charts, we're talking about a man that survived fighting God and the devil king."**

Frowning I stared at the circle that represented Ddraig. "Think we have a chance partner?"

" **When it comes down to it, I'll beat him, even if I have to turn most of your body into a dragon."**

Grinning slightly, I shook my head. "Most of it huh? Sounds like Akeno will have a field day draining my power."

"Since you came all this way to see, I might as well let you all play with my favorite pets." Kokabiel smirked as a giant golden light blasted from the bottom of his throne and into the ground below creating a massive green magic circle and a hole in the ground. From the hole a fire tornado sprouted, and from within the flames three giant shadowy heads appeared all of them roaring and growling. Stepping out from the flames was massive three-head brown dog with glowing red eyes, from its mouths fire dripped like water onto the ground.

"Cerberus?" Rias said in shock staring at the monster.

"Living at the gates of the underworld it's the watchdog of Hades." Akeno said her eyes going wide.

"So, he's real? What are we going to do?" Asia trembled in fear.

However, my reaction was quite different. "It's so cute… Can I keep it? Can I keep it?"

"Bringing to this world is forbidden let's send it back! Akeno, Koneko!" Rias commanded and both girls took off. "Magnus use your sacred gear to enhance our power!"

"Boosted Gear!" Shouting I summoned the sacred gear.

" **Boost!"**

Akeno magically transformed her clothing into her shrine maiden outfit again, and together with Rias those two floated in the air as Akeno took the fight to the dogs… Wait when did another one show up? Shaking my head, I pushed Asia behind me. "Stay behind me alright?"

"O-Okay." Asia said still afraid of the dog.

"Trust me on this those girls can handle themselves." I grinned.

" **Boost!"**

Watching the fight, I was damned impressed not just at the fact the girls but the fact that these two massive dogs could take such a beating magically and physically. It was like the three-headed dog was made of sterner stuff.

" **Boost!"**

"Now how would one go about getting a Cerberus puppy?" I mumbled to myself but was distracted by Asia screaming. Turning around I saw a third Cerberus had appeared and was about to jump onto Asia. Jumping quickly, I scooped the blonde girl up in my arms and got us both out of the way.

" **Boost!"**

Looking at Asia I shook my head. "Fly, I'll distract it." Standing to my feet I ran toward the Cerberus hoping all those lessons I learned from that dog trainer would come in handy. Once I was close enough the giant dog tried to swipe at me with its paw but I quickly jumped out of the way and started to run when suddenly out of the blue a wild Koneko appeared striking the dog in its eye.

"Nice work Koneko but be careful!" I shouted as I ran back toward Asia.

"You be careful." She called back as she jumped onto the dog's head and grabbed it by the ears, forcing the middle head to bite the neck of this's left head.

Frowning I stared up at her. "You can't take that thing on your own."

" **Boost!"**

"At least the I can stall for time!"

Growling in frustration I nodded. "Fine but you better get out of that alright." Running off I watches as she began to wrestle with the heads trying to avoid their bites. Eventually she was flipped off and throw into the air, snapping one of the heads managed to bite her, tearing the front bit of her school uniform. That is when the middle head reached out and closed its mouth around the small girl.

"Koneko!" I was to avenge my friend when the jaws of the dog were pushed open by silver-haired girl, struggling Koneko gave the dog a final push and with a kick backflip she was out of its mouth knocking one of its fangs loose as a result. Landing on the right head, Koneko jumped forward kicking the middle head's eye sending the three-headed dog down onto the ground. Landing onto the ground Koneko grabbed her arm and glared at the dog.

"Are you alright!?" Asia shouted running toward her fellow devil.

Grabbing her injured arm Koneko nodded. "For the most part."

"Asia, you help Koneko I'll distract the dog!" Running in front of the dog I looked down at it with a raised eyebrow. The poor thing looked like it was feeling down…Which gave me an idea. Turning my head, I reached out and gently rubbed its head. "Hello puppy dog." For a minute, it looked like the dog was trying to decide whether it wanted to eat me or not but the three-headed dog decided I wasn't worth the trouble of eating because all three heads licked me. "Ah!" Falling onto the ground I shook my head. "That was unexpected…" Standing up I looked at the Cerberus again and rubbed the heads. "Who's a good boy? You're a good boy." The effect was very surprising, the dog was no longer a three-headed monster but instead just a three-headed dog that wanted love.

"I don't believe it…" Koneko shook her head.

" **Boost!"**

Suddenly the Cerberus stood to its feet and growled. Turning around I was face to face with another. "I'm going to die…" I stated but before I could run or my new friend could jump there was a flash of light and suddenly Xenovia appeared with a grin. "Need a hand?" She asked before landing on top of the Cerberus in front of me before jumping back and slicing the one that threatened me in half turning it into a ball of fire that went back into the whole in the ground.

"That's exactly the damage you can expect to have on evil." Akeno grinned.

"I rather we didn't need the help but I am glad you're here." Rias said with a smile as Xenovia killed another one of the Cerberus's with her Excalibur.

Whistling I rubbed the head of the three-headed dog that seemed to listen to me when my sacred gear began to glow brightly. "Is that what I think?"

" **It's the signal we've reached a proper multiplier for combat."**

"I won't question it." Grinning I climbed on top of the Cerberus and rubbed its necks. "Okay boy take me to the flying ladies. Heads up girl's power-up delivery!"

Turning to face me Rias smiled. "Good boy!"

"Ohh fun!" Akeno grinned as they flew toward me.

Standing I ran down the Cerberus's neck and jumped into the air close to the girls. "Here we go!"

" **Transfer!"**

Flying straight past them I watched as all the energy that I had built up surrounded giving them a glowing green aura. Both seemed to let out some kind of moan of pleasure as they were filled with energy… Weird…" Wait I can't fly anymore… Holy shit!" Falling to the ground I tried to brace myself but I was soon caught by the friendly Cerberus. "Good dog." I shook my head and rubbed its necks. "You're going to get a treat after this."

Walking up to me was Xenovia. "Nice work, I didn't realize you were strong enough to do that… Or tame a Cerberus."

"It's a gift what can I say." Smiling I jumped down from the dog's neck and patted its leg. "Thanks boy… Holy crap Asia!" I shouted seeing yet another Cerberus… Seriously where are they coming from? Go straight for the blonde. However, it never made it as multiple swords appeared impaling it. Landing in front of Asia was the prince of the school himself. Kiba.

"Kiba you're here." Asia smiled gratefully.

Looking around I found all the three-headed dogs were gone even the tone I tamed. "Huh where did he go? I was going to name him Spot." Shaking my head, I sighed." Worry about it later. Kiba dude that was awesome man." I grinned as I ran toward the two blondes.

"Awesome is bit of a stretch." Kokabiel said still sounding bored.

Rias frowning gathered up her power and blasted it toward the fallen angel. "Take this!" She shouted creating the biggest amount of destructive force I had ever seen but Kokabiel just bitch slapped her power away straight into the tennis courts without so much as blinking.

"Impressive, look how much stronger you've become with a little Red Dragon Emperor inside you. Sexy. And fascinating as well." Kokabiel said standing to his feet with a grin on his face.

"Phrasing." I muttered to myself.

"It is complete!"

Turning around my eyes went wide as the golden light that was near Valper flashed and became a fantasy looking sword. Laughing madly the fallen priest stared up at the creation with glee. "Finally, it is done!"

"Now I get to have the massive power that resulted in the combination of the swords. That's our trade off. Sweet deal huh?" Kokabiel smirked.

"So that power is what you used to make the ground collapse?" Rias asked in shock.

Staring at the golden sword I shook violently. "That's the power that will destroy this town…"

Chuckling Valper turned to face us. "I suggest you leave quickly. This whole area is going to be destroyed in less than twenty minutes."

"If you want to save it, you'll have to defeat me." Kokabiel said from his floating pedestal. "Oh no." He smirked spreading all his wings. "Ready Rias Gremory? "

The floating pedestal throne vanished in in a shower of sparks while Rias turned to face her new opponent. "I'm ready!"

Together Akeno and Rias both blasted Kokabiel with their magical attacks but the fallen angel caught both energies and combined them to form a gigantic ball of death and tossed it right back at the both. "Fools!" He shouted with glee.

"Rias!" Flying right in front of the red-head Akeno summoned a magical circle to protect them but the death ball struck it and hit both the girls however only Rias remained in the air. Falling to the ground Akeno cried out.

"Don't worry I got you!" Running and jumping into the air with my arms out stretched I caught the older girl bridal style and landed luckily on one knee instead of falling flat on my ass. Grinning I looked down at her. "Looks like your falling for me Akeno. You alright?"

Flushing slightly Akeno nodded. "I'm sorry Magnus you wasted all that power on me."

"Eh don't worry about it." Setting her down gently I glared up at Kokabiel and ran straight for him. "Alright asshole let's see if I can pull your wings off!"

"There he goes the passionate hero as always." Akeno smiled before sighing as Asia ran up to her and began to heal her injuries. "It doesn't look like we're going to hold out, what's taking Sirzechs so long?"

"We have to find a way to win." Rias said before gasping as she watched Kiba advance on Valper. "Kiba?" The surrounding battle just all but stopped to see this little drama finally play itself out, even Kokabiel looked slightly entertained.

"Valper Galilei. I am a survivor of the Holy Sword Project, or more accurately of those you tried to murder." Kiba said the venom obvious in his voice. "I was able to live because I was reborn as a devil. I refuse to die because I knew. One day I would avenge the death of my comrades!" Kiba shouted charging toward the priest.

"Kiba! No!" Rias shouted as Kokabiel summoning another spear of light threw it at the ground with a smirk.

Koneko and I both ran to stop the blonde from killing himself but the explosion from the spear sent both me and the rook flying into the ground. Looking up panicked I noticed that Valper was covered in a shield of light while Kiba was on the ground face down.

"You were able to avoid a frontal attack? What a kick little rat." Kokabiel commented offhandedly. "Freed!"

"You called!?" The deranged priest grinned as he literally appeared from nowhere. "I'm here!"

"Okay seriously you're like a cockroach." I grumbled staring at the silver-haired freak.

"This is our last piece of entertainment, use the Excalibur with the power of four swords to get rid of all this debris." Kokabiel commanded.

"I would love to. You know that fancy Excalibur with all those ridicules specs? Surprise…" he said grabbing the combined Excalibur. "I just got one as a gift. Now who wants the pointy end of this bad boy first?"

Growling I stepped forward next to Koneko. "Try me on for size."

Moving the sword back in forth like a baseball bat Freed grinned. "Well on second that I think I will go chop up that devil and bitch believer a little then, that sound okay!?"

I started to move but a shadow jumped over me, looking up in shock it was Xenovia. Letting out a battle cry the blue-haired girl tried to slice Freed and his new sword but the fallen priest vanished with a flicker.

"Too slow!" He called out. "Have you met? Say hello to the chopper rapidly." Freed said as he appeared right behind Xenovia. "So fresh! Such an amazing Excalibur! This bad boy can make anything happen!" Freed shouted as he attempted to kill Xenovia but the blue-haired girl was too fast. "Hey what are you doing!?"

Flipping forward Xenovia twisted around on her hands and kicked Freed in the face sending the madman away and quickly she flipped back onto her feet with a grunt.

"My face! You scum bitch! Who kick's a beautiful creation like this!? I'm going to tear you apart- "He started to shout but soon he found himself eating dirt.

Smirking I grinned down at him. "You were saying?"

"I will turn you both into slip n'slides you hear me!" He shouted getting back to his feet as the Excalibur in his hands began to glow and extend toward the both of us. "Prepare for your final reckoning." As the blade pointed extended toward us both Xenovia and I both jumped out of the way. "It's not just mimicry you know!?" He shouted with glee lifting the sword into the air and suddenly the blade became five separate points and chased after us both, Xenovia blocked with her Excalibur while I used the boosted gear and fire shield to fend off the attacks, forming the blade back to its normal state Freed kept the same look on his face.

"It's a nightmare!" He said as his body flickered and suddenly he formed multiple copies of himself.

"Does Naruto know your still stealing his move?" I asked as I suddenly jumped out of the way from a sword swipe.

"This is the power of the Excalibur nightmare. How do you like it!?" He shouted going for Xenovia.

"An Illusion?" Xenovia shouted in shock.

"Transparency!" The blade of the combined Excalibur vanished and it took precise guess work to block the attacks.

Jumping back Xenovia panted looking at me. "He can use all their abilities, all the swords that were combined."

Forming back into one Freed grinned. "Alrighty brace yourselves dears."

"I think we may need help on this one. "I panted slightly my fingers twitching. I thought about summoning my sword but, combat wise I couldn't keep up, Freed despite everything was just as skilled as Kiba and Xenovia… but maybe in Dragoon… No, I need that for Kokabiel. Wait why am I being lifted into the air? Looking down at Koneko I grinned as she tossed me at the rogue priest, sending my leg out I kicked the mad priest in the nuts forcing him onto the ground.

Grinning I looked around and saw Kiba was struggling to get to his feet, but it looked like every movement was a struggle. "Shit…Kiba… Asia- "

"I heard about you. They said one of the subjects had escaped." Valper chuckled as he walked toward the blonde who was glaring at him. "How tragic to survive only to live as a lowly devil. I'm grateful to you and the others. You taught me what I needed to complete the project."

Struggling Kiba braced himself on one knee. "Complete it?"

"The subjects we used didn't individually have enough of a particular gene required to use the holy swords. After I realized that fact I came to conclusion, so all I did was take out the gene from the kids that carried any of it." Valper said with crazed eyes. "Then I found a way to combine and crystalize their genes." Reaching into his robes Valper pulled out a blue vial/crystal. "This crystal contains the correct quantity of the genes."

Kiba gasped and stared up in horror realizing what that thing truly was.

"It's the last one made from those pathetic little brats."

Getting to his feet Freed began to laugh. "The other guys they tested the crystals on died half-way in because they were too weak to take in all the genes!" The mad priest cackled as he tried to slice at both Koneko and myself. "If you think about it that way you're lucky fighting one of a kind!"

"You're a sick fuck!" I glared as we both dodged out of the way.

Xenovia gasped wide eyed. "The crystal holy sword users receive a blessing, something like that is put into their bodies, a gene deficiency. That is what they must be using them for."

"Those hypocrites, after excommunicating me as a pagan they shameless use my research? Typical church behavior." Valper said as he stared into the crystal. "Of course, we're talking about Michael, so even if he took genes from his subjects I bet they didn't take the time to kill them." Valper began to laugh.

Struggling to get to his feet Kiba grit his teeth. "There was no need to kill us either. How could you?" The blonde glared his entire body shaking with anger.

"You were nothing more than materials used in a secret project. We had what we needed what were we supposed to do?" Valper shrugged not caring that human life was spent.

"We believed in what we were doing was for God." Kiba's fists shook. "We bore everything because of that faith and then… you… just threw us away like trash." Kiba shook his eyes wide in horror and pain.

Valper still with that grin on his face tossed the crystal at Kiba's feet. "Here why don't you take this. I no longer need it we've gotten to the point where we can mass-produce higher quality crystals. No martyrs required."

Bending down Kiba picked up the crystal and stared at it before folding both hands around it. "God."

"If Kiba doesn't end you I will." I glared at Valper.

"How many? How many lives did your 'blessed' research cost?" Kiba said slowly standing to his feet the crystal still clutched against his chest. "How many deaths did it take?" As Kiba was speaking a glowing blue light surrounded his hands and suddenly the lights began to take form of something.

"What is that?" Asia said her eyes going wide.

"Look." Koneko said.

Taking a closer look, my eyebrows shot up. "It looks like people… but…why?"

"It's probably the different powers from the battle field combining, and Kiba our powers on top of the trembling of his heart freed the souls trapped in the crystal." Akeno explained as we all watched what was happening.

"I prayed and wondered, why was I the only one? Why me? It wasn't fair for me to have survived. There were kids who had bigger dreams then I did. Kids who wanted to live more than I did. It was a mistake, someone better than me should have made it out of that nightmare." Kiba shook but suddenly gasped and opened his eyes looking around as he was now surrounded by the spirits of his friends.

Gently one of the shades tugged on his sleeve and smiled, the spirts all vanished becoming blue wisps. "It's okay"

"Let's all gather together."

"Take us in, it's time."

"You don't have to be scared even if there is no God."

"Though God may not be watching over us."

"Our hearts will forever be one."

Looking up with tears in his eyes Kiba smiled. "Yes." All the spirts all combined and entered Kiba causing him to glow blue.

Rubbing my face, I tried to get the tears out of my eyes… Damn it this was sad, and beautiful. "Damn it man…"

 **The knight has peaked. It happens when the thoughts and wishes of the user oppose nature. When they go against the natural course of things in this world. The sacred treasure peaks or as it is also known the balance breaker.**

I stared down at my arm in shock. "Ddraig are you serious…" Looking at Kiba I blinked he was different… Something about him had changed and for the better he looked like the weight of the world was now off his shoulders.

"My comrades, they never wanted me to wish for revenge. They wanted me free." Kiba said as he advanced on Valper. "But I'm not, first I need to destroy the evil in front of me, then no one else will have to suffer." A magical circle appeared in front of Kiba and a sword appeared. Reaching out the blonde grabbed the blade and held it out. "No one but you."

"Help me! Freed!" Valper shouted as he backed up.

"Yes! I'm here!" The lunatic priest shouted jumping in front of Valper with a laugh and his sword glowing.

Valper laughed and spread out his arms. "You're such a little fool. You should have let yourself be killed with the rest of them."

"Kiba!" I grinned. "Don't waste the gift your friends gave you, they live within you now. You now carry their dreams, and hopes. You're their living legacy. Now come on let's show this freak that you mean business."

"You can do it Kiba, fight like a member of the house of Gremory. Take them down, besides no true knight of mine would ever lose to such a pathetic foe." Rias smiled with her arms crossed.

"Come on Kiba we all believe in you." Akeno smiled tiredly.

"I wanna see blood." Koneko gripped her fist tightly. Blinking I stared at the silver-haired girl… Wow she is vicious.

Asia nodded with a smile and tears in her eyes. "You can do it."

"Thank you." He said staring at us all.

"Grooossss another moving scene from the house of gag-me Gremory. Now my skin is starting to crawl and it's creeping me out!" Freed fidgeted in place. "I can't take it! I need to hurry up and kill you! Yes, that should make me feel much better!"

Staring at Freed for a second Kiba closed his eyes. "Time for a new sword. Dear comrades whose souls have merged with mine." Kiba said holding his sword above his head. "We shall overcome this together. All our dreams that were stifled can now come true." The sword began to glow blue and then black and white lights surrounded and twisted their way up the blade. "I will create a sword for Rias and for all my fallen friends. Sword Birth Go!"

The lights all combined into the blade forming a new sword all together, the hilt of the blade was gold and diamond shape the sword itself was pure silver with black in the middle. "It's the Sword of Betrayer a sword vested with both holy and devil powers, try and stop it." He said holing the blade out toward Freed, along the black parts of the blade red glowing runes appeared before becoming white.

"Holy and demonic powers fused together? How is this possible?" Rias stared in shock.

"That sword is Kiba's balance breaker." I smiled staring at my friend.

"A holy devil sword? It's impossible, two opposing elements cannot mix together." Valper stared in shock. "Something like that is an aberration."

Winking at Rias I quickly joined Kiba walking on his left side while Xenovia joined Kiba on his right.

"Talk to me knight of Rias Gremory and Red Dragon Emperor, are the three of us still fighting on the same side?" Xenovia asked.

"I like to think we are." Kiba said as we slowly advanced.

"Of course, we had a deal." I nodded. "Plus, I owe this guy for Irina."

"I have a thought then, why don't we destroy that Excalibur together." Xenovia suggested.

Kiba turned to look at her slightly shocked. "Are you sure?"

"I understand technically looking at a holy sword, but there is nothing holy about that." The blue-haired girl driving the Excalibur of Destruction into the ground.

"Agreed." Kiba and I said.

Holding out her right hand Xenovia held out her hand and began to chant. "Oh Peter, Oh Basil, Oh Denis, and the blessed Virgin Marry. I ask you to please to hear my prayer." A golden circle of light appeared before Xenovia's out stretched hand and like water something appeared from it. It was a golden and blue sword wrapped in chains anchoring it to the portal. Reaching out Xenovia went to grab the grip of the sword. "In the name of the Saint living within this blade I hereby set you free." Grabbing the sword, the chains snapped off the blade. "This is called Durandal!" Xenovia shouted holding the sword before her.

"Durandal?" Kiba's eyes went up in shock.

"It's a holy sword." My eyes went wide staring at the blade. "Wait wasn't that the same blade used by a paladin back during the time of Emperor Charlemagne? The sword that defeated a 100,000,000."

"A sword on par with Excalibur, said to cut everything in this world." Akeno said in shock.

"That's impossible my research didn't go into how to use Durandal. No one should be able to wield that thing." Valper stared at Xenovia in shock.

"Your wrong, unlike Kiba or Irina- "Xenovia began to smirk. "-I'm one of the rarely found naturals."

Grinning I shrugged. "Might as well reveal my party trick." Holding my hand in a flash of fire and light Dyrnwyn appeared before me. "And before you say anything old timer, I'm a natural user too."

"Impossible one that is perfectly suitable also known as a true holy sword user." He gasped in shock trying to back up.

"This kiddo cuts anything he touches to pieces. He doesn't always listen to me either. Besides that, he's infinitely dangerous if not stored in another dimension." Xenovia explained.

Gritting his teeth Freed glared. "I don't believe you!" Lifting his sword into the air the four sword Excalibur extended up toward Xenovia who simply deflected it and when it came down to attack her in four separate blades she cut through them like butter. Returning the sword to normal Freed jumped growled. "Damn I love a good plot twist."

"What you have is simply a broken holy sword, it is no match for my Durandal!" Xenovia shouted jumping toward Freed.

"Piss off!" He shouted vanishing using the sword's speed.

"No, you don't!" Jumping into the air I locked blades with Freed and kicked him in the stomach sending the guy back.

"I'm have decided that I don't like you!" Freed shouted.

Appearing behind him Kiba raised his sword above his head. "The feelings mutual!"

Landing on the ground next to Xenovia I placed my sword away and we both watched as Kiba and Freed dueled at incredibly fast speeds.

"It wasn't enough to sever our hopes!" Kiba shouted as he sliced through the four sword Excalibur.

Freed's eyes went wide with panic. "My sword it broke!" Falling to the ground and onto all fours the broken blade laid before Freed. "Are you fucking kidding me? How could I be taken down out by lame devil scum!? No!" Crying out in pain Freed grabbed his shoulder as light escaped from the wound.

Panting heavily Kiba nodded. "Yes… Did you see our powers combined overcame Excalibur."

"How is this possible? In theory, the fusion of holy and devil powers are-AH!" Valper fell back as Kiba turned on him ready to finish the job.

"Prepare yourself Valper Galilei" Kiba said glaring at the older man.

"Ye-yes I understand now." Valper said his eyes wide in glee. "If the balance between holy and devil powers is distributed, it could be possible. Which means not only the devil king but also God-"Valper never finished his sentence as a spear of light pierced his stomach killing him and turning his entire body into light.

"Oh Valper, you really were very talented, unfortunately, you weren't supposed to figure that part out." Kokabiel said speaking up.

Frowning Rias walked forward with her arms crossed. "Okay Kokabiel what are you trying to do here?"

"I'm destroying everything I find tedious. Now I'm even more bored then before. Hey there little boy." Kokabiel said addressing me.

Frowning I flipped off the fallen angel. "What?"

"Raise the dragon's power as much as you can and transfer it to one of them or face me yourself." He said with a smirk.

Staring at the fallen angel like he was insane I shook my head in disbelief. "Why would you want that?"

"So, what are you offering to give us a chance? Don't bother we don't need it." Rias said staring up at the fallen angel.

Laughing Kokabiel shook his head. "Your being ridiculous Rias my dear you're going to need more than a little power up."

Glaring at the fallen angel I was about to move when I felt someone grab my hand. "Rias…"

"We're out of time. Let's go. We can do it." Rias said never taking her eyes off Kokabiel.

Interlocking my fingers with Rias's we slowly advanced toward Kokabiel. **"Boost!"**

Looking down at us Kokabiel seemed mildly interested. "Really?"

" **Boost!"**

* * *

As we slowly walked the boosted gear kept calling out every time my power was raised, slowly but surely it was getting to the right amount of power. Taking a deep breath, I dare didn't let my eyes leave Kokabiel but my mind wandered, I thought of my family, my friends as they stood behind us, the student council as they were holding the barrier, but mostly I thought about Rias, kind of cliché but I guess that's what happens when you think your about to die, your mind goes to all the important bits. Finally, the power reached the right amount signaling it was time.

"Ready to end this?" I asked my eyes going to hers as I squeezed her hand.

"Absolutely." Rias said as she squeezed my hand back.

"Boosted Gear: Transfer!"

" **Transfer!"**

All the energy that I collected into Rias causing her body to glow with a green aura that danced around her body like fire. Calling upon her own power the wind around Rias picked up and the magical energy that coursed around her body gave off a harsh glow. Hell, even the very ground started to shake at powerful she was at this point.

"Holy shit… we could win now." I said my eyes widened in surprise.

"She's amazing." I heard Asia gasp.

"I can even feel the waves of power from over here." Kiba said in shock.

Laughing Kokabiel looked pleased. "Now things are getting interesting. Yes, what you got there is a devil's power to the highest degree. You've been blessed with strength on par of that of your big bad brother little girl."

Rias crossed her arms forming an 'x' and two magical circles appeared before separating into several more as two massive orbs of black and red energy appeared. Seriously these things were the size of those giant rubber exercise balls you see in gyms. "In that case begone!" Rias shouted unleashing the magical power straight at Kokabiel. The power struck Kokabiel point blank but it didn't look like it was affecting him much.

"So much better and far more interesting almost as good as Sirzechs!"

Gritting her teeth Rias summoned another wave of destruction and blasted it toward Kokabiel but he was just laughing madly. However, the strain and power-up were too much for Rias. Falling backwards Rias almost hit the ground but I got her just in time. "Rias… You alright?" Looking up at Kokabiel I was shocked that he dismissed the massive orb of pure destruction with little effort.

"Go Akeno!" Rias shouted looking up, following her gaze I saw Akeno floating in the sky chanting.

"Now bring the thunder!" Sticking her finger into the air lighting from the sky struck the girl's out stretched digit and she launched it at Kokabiel, however the fallen angel wrapped his wings around himself blocking the attack.

"Could it be she who possess the power of Baraqiel is trying to fight?" Kokabiel asked hiding within his wings.

"Don't speak his name! I am nothing like that creature!" Akeno declared angrily.

Frowning I blinked in confusion. "Baraqiel? Who the hell is that?"

"One of the fallen angel leaders. He can use lighting and thunder, so basically Akeno's powers." Xenovia explained. Panting heavily Akeno's lighting storm ended and her opponent was still alive.

Laughing Kokabiel uncloaked himself. "Oh, dear say it isn't so? Why choose to fall so far as to be a devil? What an amusing house Rias. The Red Dragon Emperor who allies himself with you, a ruined holy sword project subject, and Baraqiel's daughter."

"For real?" I said staring at Akeno in shock. "Akeno you're the daughter of the fallen angel?"

"No, it can't be!" Xenovia said as shocked as I was.

Chuckling to himself Kokabiel grabbed his chin pleased with himself. "How terribly amusing. A propensity for inferior products must run in the family."

Gritting her teeth in anger Rias stood to her feet. "Your insulting comments about my brother will not be tolerated, but for insulting the people I care about you will pay the ultimate price and die!" Rias shouted as the wind around her picked up.

Slamming straight into the ground Kokabiel pushed his wings back into his body. "By all means go ahead and try possessor of the Red Dragon, Crimson Hair Princess of Ruin and the devil king's baby sister! Please tell me you realize your confronting the arch enemies of devils, might as well take advantage of this opportunity. You may never get it again!"

Rias bit back a retort and grit her teeth.

"Say one more insulting thing to Rias or Akeno you fallen angel bitch and I will tear off every single wing you have! I shouted staring down at the guy.

Opening his hand, a sword of light appeared. "Really? You must be an idiot." Kokabiel said holding the sword of light in front of his face.

Grinning I held out the boosted gear. "I am what I am, and your about to be dead. Now come on Boosted Gear power up! Xenovia, Kiba buy me time!"

" **Boost!"**

"Magnus no!"

Nodding both sword users took off toward Kokabiel. "We got your back!" Xenovia said charging toward Kokabiel.

"Just focus on powering up for now!" Kiba said taking off toward the fallen angel.

Grinning I closed my eyes for a moment. "Ddraig I will need a new weapon; can you see it?"

 **Got it kid, just focus on powering up I'll take care of the rest. Keep the image in your mind though.**

Opening my eyes, I watched as Koneko flipped over me. "Go get him guys."

" **Boost!"**

Xenovia jumped with her holy sword raised above her head prepared to cut Kokabiel in half. With a battle cry she brought the sword down, while Kiba came up on his other side his sword prepared to take off the fallen angel's head.

Smirking the fallen angel summoned a second sword of light and blocked both attacks with ease. "Oh, what's more fun than a holy sword and holy-devil sword attacks at the same time?"

"This." Koneko said as she dive bombed him but Kokabiel was prepared and summoned his wings to not only block the attack but he sent all three of his opponents flying. Koneko flew forward and was by far the most damaged out of the three. Gritting my teeth, I ran forward with Asia to check over the small girl.

" **Boost!"**

Standing to their feet Kiba and Xenovia readied themselves again and from the looks of it Akeno and Rias were getting ready to jump in as well.

"Heh." Kokabiel crossed his swords together and slashed outward sending a massive energy wave of light toward our small group, Xenovia and Kiba used their swords to take the brunt of the attack while I used my fire shield to protect both Koneko and Asia.

"Asia, you and Koneko alright?" I asked looking down at her.

"I'm fine but what about those two?" She pointed behind me.

Turning around I saw that both Xenovia and Kiba were panting heavily. "We're not done yet."

"Still wanting more huh? Well hope to it already!" Kokabiel smirked showing off his pointed teeth.

Panting Kiba used his sword to stand to his feet. "Sword… Birth!"

Several magical circles appeared around Kokabiel and from each of them a holy-devil sword appeared and launched themselves at the fallen angel. However, he simply blocked the blades with his wings. "Cute but is that all you got?" Kokabiel asked as he spread his wings and cut the blades to pieces then he simply retracted them again.

Rushing forward Kiba aimed his bade toward Kokabiel's head but the fallen angel caught the sword in between his fingers. Using his second hand Kiba summoned another holy-devil sword only to find that one blocked as well.

"Give up yet?" The fallen angel laughed.

"Never!" Kiba shouted as he… he summoned a sword within his teeth and used it to slash across Kokabiel's face, and from the looks of it the fallen angel was in pain.

"You cut me?" Touching his face Kokabiel saw his purple blood. Glaring at the blonde swordsman he sent out a massive orb of light toward the devil. Kiba was saved however by Xenovia and her Durandal as she blocked the power of light and with a yell she cut the holy sword.

" **Boost!"**

"Almost there… Just need a bit more time." I gritted my teeth… Damn it this is killing me.

"Why fight so hard for a group of losers who don't even know they lost their master? Kokabiel said directing his question to Xenovia.

Looking confused Xenovia frowned. "What?"

"Mind clarifying?" Rias snapped.

"Kokabiel, tell me what lost their master is supposed to mean?" Xenovia demanded as she stood up.

"Oops, that just slipped right out." He shrugged.

"Answer my question now!?" Xenovia demanded again with more force.

Frowning I stared at Kokabiel trying to figure out what he was getting at, when my mouth dropped opened. "Kokabiel your lying!" I shouted my eyes going wide… If I was right….

Kokabiel then started to laugh loudly like he was amused or found something funny. Grabbing his face, the fallen chuckled. "I guess I really am trying to start a war. There's no point in hiding it any longer, The Red Dragon gets it. I might as well tell the rest of you the brutal truth. In the previous three-way war God was actually killed along with the four great devil kings!"

"Someone alert Rice Broocks." I hated being right.

"No way God's dead." Xenovia was in shock.

Even Rias was shaken by this news. "God has been dead? How is that possible? You're lying, I haven' heard anything about that."

"Back then the devil's lost all their king's and most of their high-level devils. The angels and fallen angels almost lost everyone expect for their leaders. Pure angels could not increase their numbers and pure-bred devils are just as rare, aren't they?" Kokabiel smirked his arms spared out wide.

"It's not true." Asia said in a state of disbelief. "It can't be."

"All sides have been ruined to the point of they have to rely on humans to survive. Angels, fallen angels, devils. The leaders of the three factions had to seal away this information. That way the God-fearing humans would keep on fearing."

At this news Xenovia fell to her knees her faith crumbling. "Lies… they're all lies, it's not true."

"Now try to remember I couldn't care less about any of that. What drives me crazy is the fact after God and those devil kings died. It was decided to stop the war! Why would they do something like that in the middle of winning? How dare they try to keep me from squashing my enemies just when it was getting fun, we would have won. Even that bastard Azazel declared that there would never be another war. What the fuck!"

Holy shit this guy was fucking nuts… Yeah, he is a rapid dog and needs to be put down.

Slowly and shakily Asia stood up. "God doesn't exist anymore? Then where is the love that has been given to us is coming from?"

Taking a breath Kokabiel stared at the girl. "Heh, Michael has been holding his own so far. He's the one that has been keeping the angels and humans together in God's stead."

"The archangel Michael is acting as God's agent?" Xenovia shook. "That means all our prayers…"

"As long as the system works, prayer and exorcisms will endure to a certain extent. I'm sure someone has been listening." Kokabiel shrugged.

This news was too much and poor Asia fainted, luckily Koneko was already up and caught her. "Asia…" I said in shock.

"It's natural, a natural reaction. I'm surprised I can still think right now." Xenovia said but from the looks of things she looked bad.

"Well I see from the looks of things, I suppose knowing the number of believers in God have drastically dropped probably doesn't help anything does it?" Kokabiel asked none one. "But without anyone to manage the balance between Good and Evil, it's no wonder something contradictory like the holy-devil sword would appear. Which means the war must continue and I will keep it going by taking your heads if I have to!"

"Are you okay?" Akeno asked Rias.

"Again… I let my pride get in the way. It's my fault. Rias shook. "Magnus was right…"

Growling I stood my feet. "Fuck you, I'm not going to let you destroy my friends, my family or this town."

"Magnus…" Rias stared in shock.

"You're a war mongering idiot that needs to be put down like a rapid dog. Well guess what? I'm the vet. I will not stand by and let you kill innocents. The people of this town… No, this world is under my protection! I won't let you harm the people that I care about!" Shouting I raised my boosted gear which began to glow brighter than ever as several green magical circles shot from the sacred gear.

"That light… I swear I've seen it before." Kiba's eyes went wide.

"It's the sacred gear, it's aligned to the wishes of its user." Akeno stared with a smile.

The sacred gear then changed, a part of it expanded near my fist while the back grew out with several spikes appearing around the arm itself. "You want a war Kokabiel? Fine you got one."

" **Explosion!"**

Eyes going wide the fallen angel summoned a spear of light and jumped away as he tossed it toward my friends. Jumping in the way of it I slammed my fist straight into the spear, the force of the impact shattered the weapon of light. "Boosted Gear: Dragoon!" In a flash of light my changed into the armored form of the sub-species of my balance breaker.

" **Welsh Dragon: Dragoon!"**

Staring at Kokabiel I raised my left hand and placed my right over it, the left arm suddenly morphed and changed, becoming a metal red dragon head, that looked like a complete copy of Ddraig's head only in armor form. The mouth of the dragon opened to reveal and black cannon. "Hey Kokabiel, have you heard of the latest sensation, sweeping across the nation?"

Kokabiel stared at me in horror his mouth hanging open no words escaping his mouth.

"Bitches… Love… Cannons! Dragon Bullet!" A massive red sphere appeared in front of the cannon and blasted toward the fallen angel, the sphere destroyed the ground as it traveled toward its target at lighting speed. Kokabiel surrounded himself with his wings but the crimson bullet did its job and blasted into him knocking the war freak into the ground face first. Using whatever speed, I had I raced toward Kokabiel's fallen form and wrapped my arms underneath four of his wings and began to pull.

"What… Are you... doing!?" He shouted trying to look at me, but my booted foot slammed his head into the ground.

Growling I ripped four out of the ten wings out of his back and tossed them to the side with grin, jumping off his body I pulled Dyrnwyn free from its place on my back. "Now get up, and face me like a man."

Despite the pain he was in Kokabiel slowly stood up and summoned two blades of light. "Very well, this just got interesting." He chuckled before charging toward me swinging his blades at my face. Raising my sword, I blocked one with Dyrnwyn and the other with my new cannon arm. Charging up another blast I fired, but Kokabiel prepared for this jumped out of the way and spun around behind me aiming for my neck.

"It's over boy!"

Grinning I raised my wings to block his attack, much to his surprise. "What!?"

"You think you're the only one with that trick?" Using my armored tail, I wrapped it around the fallen angel's waist, and spinning around I tossed Kokabiel away and onto the ground with my cannon aimed at him. "Your right it is over."

"Hahahaha, is it?"

Frowning I looked around. "That voice… Who is that…?"

"Whose there?" Kokabiel demanded as he got to his feet.

Suddenly the barrier that was keeping our battle from spilling out into the town cracked open as a bright blue light descended from the sky. Looking up in shock just in front of the full moon was a finger with massive crystal like blue wings in white armor. As I stared up at this figure my mind faced with images of others just like it, and they were fighting… Me… No other users of the Boosted Gear… and… and… A dragon a…. White Dragon.

"Why is the Vanishing Dragon here!?" Kokabiel said in shock.

"Surely the White Dragon must be Captivated by the Red as well…" Kokabiel started to say but the White Dragon vanished and appeared behind Kokabiel ripping off two more of his wings leaving him a total of six.

"How did he do that so fast…" My eyes went wide in shock… This guy… Looking at him now I frowned. He was using Scale-Mail.

"I don't know I couldn't even see…" Kiba said.

"Your wings remind me of a filthy crow. Azazel's wings are deeper, like everlasting darkness." The White Dragon said his voice echoing through his armor.

"Bastard… What are you trying to do?" Kokabiel started to say as he gripped his shoulders.

"Someone who has fallen lower than the ground hardly needs wings don't you agree?"

Grunting Kokabiel took off into the air and started to summon a spear of light, expect it kept on getting bigger, and bigger, and bigger. Until it dwarfed him and probably all this town.

Reaching out his hand the White Dragon's hand began to glow as a command phrase came out. **"Divide!"** The spear kept on shrinking until it all vanished.

"What have you done!?" Kokabiel shouted in shock.

"His name is Albion, one of the powers of my sacred gear is Divine Dividing. Every ten seconds it cuts in half the power of whatever its touching, sustaining me with that power instead."

Staring up in disbelief I opened my mouth but nothing could come out… His power it's the opposite of mine…

"Better hurry." The White Dragon said. "Soon you won't be able to beat a normal human."

"The Red Dragon Emperor multiples its owners power and transfers it something. While the White Dragon Emperor halves the enemies, power using that gain for its owner." Rias said summarizing my thoughts. "So, the legends were right."

"Are you still bored?" The White Dragon Emperor asked Kokabiel as his wings began to glow. "Here let me make this a little more fun for you." Charging forward the armored figure crashed straight into the fallen angel's stomach. "I've been told you been getting out of hand. Azazel asked me to bring you back, even if it took all power." Suddenly both Kokabiel and the White dragon vanished in a flash of blue light that zipped all around the school until it struck the ground creating a huge creator. Causing a golden magical circle that was on the ground apparently to vanish.

Standing within the crater was the White Dragon and underneath his arm was Kokabiel out cold. "Oh, good there are few things I need to ask our stray priest as well. We'll take care of the rest afterword." Floating in front of me the armored figure picked Freed up by his jacket.

" **Are you going to ignore me White One?"** Ddraig spoke up.

Turning around the figure in the armor looked towards me.

"The dragon hand talked?" Rias said in surprise.

" **You are still alive Red One?"** The wings of the White Dragon began to glow and flicker as the inner dragon spoke. It was like the gem on my hand.

" **I've been wondering when we would finally meet again."** Ddraig said.

" **As have I, we are still fated to fight."** Albion replied. **"It is inevitable."**

"I can't imagine a battle between those two." Rias said while everyone else just nodded watching.

" **Let's meet again soon Ddraig."** Albion said.

" **Yes, let's Albion."** Ddraig sounded like he was looking forward to it.

The user of the Grand Dividing turned around to leave but I wasn't finished with him. "Hold it buddy, you and I need to have a talk. Kokabiel was mine to finish. Why are you here?" I snarled. Okay… Dragoon mode not good if I keep thinking like this.

"Before you can understand, you'll need more power, become stronger my arch-rival. We will fight someday." The guy in white said before taking off in a flash of light.

* * *

"Rias."

Turning around Rias smiled. "Sona."

"I wonder why the White Dragon Emperor showed up out of the blue like that?" Sona asked with her arms crossed.

"I wonder if he realized he helped save our town?" Rias shrugged.

"Oh, I certainly doubt it." Sona said bowing her head before turning to her queen. "Tsubaki now is the time to repair the damage to our school."

"We should be able to manage before classes start." Tsubaki said pushing her glasses up.

"We can help." Rias offered.

"No, taking care of the school is the job of the student council." Sona argued.

As they discussed what was going on and everyone else was distracted I wandered over to where the five remaining Excaliburs were, the four-sword combination and the sword of destruction. Bending down I quickly returned my left hand to normal. "Ddraig tell me which pieces belong to each Excalibur."

 **Of course, but what do you have in mind partner? By the way those four pieces the ones closest to you are the ones you're looking for.**

Looking at the ones Ddraig directed me to, I gently took a few chunks from them and picked them up and wandered over to the only Excalibur that was still intact, quickly without noticing I used my gauntlet to take a sliver from the intact blade and reverting to normal I placed the shards in my pockets. "Will the church miss them?"

 **No, but I don't see… Now I get it. Risky plan kid.**

"Desperate times call for desperate measures." I muttered before wandering close to Kiba who was looking over his holy-demon sword.

"Is it over then?" He asked. "No… There are people who took over Valper's research. My fight is not finished yet." Kiba said looking at the blade.

"I think it is." I smiled my mind reverting to normal and less… Dragon like. "Hey that's the holy-devil sword? That is awesome." I grinned.

"Magnus, I wanted to say something- "He started to say but I cut him off with a wave of my hand.

"It's over Kiba, for the holy swords and for your friends, the man who is responsible is dead." I smiled and stretched out my back popping. "You can't blame a sword. Blame the people who did it not a weapon. And since the people who did it to you are dead, it's over you can finally be at peace." I said with a smile.

"Umm… Kiba?" Slowly Asia and Koneko walked up to the both of us. "We can do club activities, again right?"

"Hey there Asia." Kiba smiled.

As they talked my mind wandered all over the place, from Albion and to God being dead, and how was Asia and Xenovia were going to take the news. Hell, how would Irina take the news? Her faith was her life. Sighing I rubbed the back of my head, I can worry about this later. Right now, the town was safe… my family and friends were safe. That's all that mattered.

"Kiba." Walking up to our little group powwow was Rias and Akeno.

"Rias." The blonde knight said his eyes going wide.

"I'm glad you decided to come back to us." Rias smiled. "And for you to be a balance breaker, as your master I can't tell you how proud of you that makes me."

Bowing Kiba reversed his sword so it was behind him. "Still though I betrayed the club members and more importantly I betrayed the one person that saved my life such a long time ago. I can't make up for what I've done."

"But you came back." Rias said tenderly "That's enough for me Kiba, that's enough for all of us."

Looking up in shock Kiba stared at all of us.

"Next time don't let everyone's feelings go to waste." Rias smiled.

Bowing again Kiba looked like he could be on the verge of tears. "President, I will make my vow to you once more. I Kiba Yuuto promise to protect you and your companions as a knight of the House of Gremory for the rest of my life."

Slowly walking over to the blonde knight, Rias got down on one knee and took Kiba's head and held it close to her. "Thank you, and welcome home."

Grinning I rubbed my nose with my finger. "Good going man, you're the only guy that I know that is good enough to be her knight so don't flake out on us again, alright?"

"Now then it's time for your punishment." Rias smiled at Kiba who slowly started to back up. "One thousand spankings coming right up, unless someone has a problem with it?" Rias turned to me.

Smirking I shook my head. "Nope."

"Oh, come on man help me out." Kiba stared at me in disbelief.

Shaking my head, I patted Asia on the head. "Don't worry about it, it will be over before you know it and Asia and help fix you up." Leaning down I whispered. "You still got the nurse costume?"

Smiling Asia nodded. "Yes. I do, I'll go home and get it right now."

Snorting everyone all started to laugh. Despite the seriousness of everything that went down… I think we all needed a good laugh. "It's good to have the gang together again." I grinned.


	16. Aftermath, pools, and a shocking meeting

**I am back once again with another installment and boy was it fun to write, now word of warning if you saw the swimsuit episode then you know what will happen here later, so be warned. No real action this chapter but things will get on track I promise. Now thank you to all those who faved and followed my stories and me it means a lot, same to my reviewers it means a lot to hear from you guys. Now Reviews! M** **erendinoemiliano I am glad you liked the fight I had fun writing it and yeah Magnus is more involved usually in fights then Issei, as for the Grand Dividing you will need to see what future plans I have for it, trust me you will love what Magnus does with it because he found a way to cheat the payment. You will see soon so please stick around, as for the romance characters I see what you mean man. Blank Core Devil, I have something better planned you will see. Darth56 thanks glad you liked it and I think you mean Magnus not Issei. Ace I think it would work as a joke but who knows and yeah it could help Saji gain confidence but let me tell you something during the training camp when its summer... Magnus won't just be getting trained he will be training two people and one of them is Saji as for the other you guys can guess. Now I like your idea for Vali and Magnus's fight I may try it out and see if it works. Also yeah I wouldn't mind pairing Kiba with someone other then Tsubaki he deserves happiness the poor guy As for Nic he has his own eyes for a certain lady but she hasn't appeared yet. Now I liked Guardians of the Galaxy both of them and your idea sounds funny but can you explain it further? Now I need to get some rest but I will see you all in the next chapter update. See yeah later!**

* * *

As Sona and her peerage went about their repairs to the school and Rias was attending to Kiba's punishment (Poor guy) I saw Xenovia standing off to the side just watching all of us. Frowning slightly, I walked over to her and smiled slightly. "Are you doing okay?"

"Hm?" Shaking her head, the blue-haired girl stared at me. "Oh, forgive me Red Dragon I was just… thinking."

"Care to share with the rest of the class?" I asked with a small grin.

"But we aren't in class." Xenovia stated in confusion before realizing what I meant. "Oh, I was thinking about what I must do next."

Raising an eyebrow, I gestured to the pieces of Excalibur that remained, minus the ones I took. "Well it looks like your mission is over there, and once Irina is fit to travel you guys can finish what you set out to do."

"Yes." She said staring at the Excaliburs before frowning. "Tell me something Red Dragon Emperor- "

"Magnus." I smiled slightly. "Just call me Magnus."

"- Magnus forgive me, but I must ask how did you first become a devil?"

Raising an eyebrow, I shrugged. "Well I was killed by a fallen angel and Rias saved my life." I said looking toward the red-head with a grateful look. "I owe my life to her, she gave me a direction, a reason to fight. Plus I wouldn't have met all the people I have without her. Like Akeno, or Koneko, Asia, hell I even got to know Kiba better, and I got to meet Irina again and meet you."

"Yet why do you not rejoin her peerage? You obviously fight for her and the other devils." Xenovia asked and from her tone I can tell she was confused.

"To be honest, I don't know. I feel like I can do more right now as a human, I know I will rejoin her that much is certain but as for the when of it?" Shrugging I placed both of my hands behind my head with a small frown. "Who knows, plus I don't fight for the devils I fight for my friends… Who just so happen to be devils, plus I also fight for you as well."

That seemed to catch Xenovia off guard. "For me? What do you mean?"

"Xenovia you may have been a bitch when I first met you but Irina was your friend so I thought you couldn't be all bad, plus we fought together." Turning to face her I smiled brightly. "To be honest though you're not a bad person, yeah you said some bad things to Asia but if she can forgive you then who am I not to? Because believe me she has." Laughing I shook my head and looked down to the ground. "Not to mention I said some things that I regret when I tore you a new one back at the club room, I'm sorry for dissing your faith in light of what we learned tonight I'm sorry."

The blue-haired holy sword user just stared at me in shock before smiling. "Thank you, Magnus, and I'm sorry as well I hope you can forgive me." She said bowing slightly toward me.

"Life's too short to hold grudges like that." I waved it off and cracked my knuckles together as I stretched out. "Now did you get the answer you were looking for?"

"Yes, thank you Magnus." Xenovia nodded her face still had a thoughtful look on it. "I shall gather up the Excalibur pieces."

Smiling I nodded. "Cool, if anyone needs me I'm going home, I have to speak to my parents… I owe them an explanation. If I don't see you again Xenovia it was good meeting you, and please drop by again but as a friend and not as an agent of the church."

Bidding my farewells to Xenovia I re-joined my friends. "Hey how is it going- "

"-And one thousand." Rias said she finished up Kiba's punishment. Standing to her feet the red-head shook her head with a small smile.

"Ow…" Kiba groaned shakily as he rubbed his butt.

Shaking my head, I was lucky that I that hadn't happened to me. "Anyway, I think it's time to go home everyone. I need a LONG nap… Plus I need to talk to my family." That was a conversation that I wasn't forward too.

"Don't worry Magnus we will help explain things." Rias nodded with her arms crossed.

"Of course, we'll-Umm… Magnus what is it that?" Asia asked pointing toward my leg.

Frowning I looked down and saw a something strange biting my ankle (how did I not notice that?), it was small… probably a little bigger than a pug dog, with purple fur on most of its body. It has two large hind legs and two front arms, each of which has three black claws, as well as a large tail. The fur on its chest, paws, snout, and the end of its tail is white. It has two pointed ears with black stripes and two very small black wings., on its forehead was a triangle shape gem that was the same green as my sacred gear. To honest the thing looked like a dog and a dragon mixed together.

"What in the hell…." Lifting my leg up I gently pulled the thing off my leg and held it up. Now that I had a better look the thing's eyes were a shade of golden yellow. "Does anyone know what this thing is? Or where it came from?" I asked confused as the creature squirmed in my grasp.

Everyone shook their head confused. "I've never seen anything like it before." Kiba admitted.

"Same, do you think it's a familiar?" Rias asked looking at Akeno.

"If so who does it belong to?" The black-haired girl grabbed her chin on thought.

"It has bad taste." Koneko smirked.

Smiling Asia turned her head to get a closer look at the creature in my hands. "I think it's cute."

"Great… So, no one knows what it is." Sighing I shook my head.

" **I think I can explain this one."** Ddraig said speaking up for the first time since Albion left.

Frowning I tried to stare at green circle that was on my hand but the purple creature in my hands wouldn't let me as it kept on squirming around wanting to get closer. "Okay partner go ahead we're listening."

" **What you hold in your hands is a dragon but not like the common ones you'll see in this day and age. This species was long thought to be extinct. They were known as Magic Dragons, they tended to be attracted to vast powerful fonts of magic, however thousands of years ago they were hunted down by magicians for the rare gems inside of their skulls. Which could be used to not only store but enhance power of whatever magical source it bonds itself too, and since it bound itself to you that means me."**

Gasping Rias and Akeno stared at the little that that somehow got out of my grasp and jumped on top of my head and made a nest within my hair. "I thought Magic Dragons were just a story… but if that's true… Then Magnus you have a rare creature and it seems bonded to you."

Blinking I stared up at the creature with a raised eyebrow. "But how? I don't remember it bonding to me?

" **If you let me finish I could explain."** Ddraig grumbled. **Magic Dragons are extremely wild creatures and almost impossible to tame when young, however if they bite a source of great power they normally stick to it. Which means you're stuck with this with this thing. Oh, and a word of warning they tend to take after their masters in personality which means this this thing when it grows up will be ready for combat."**

As the light on my hand died I shook my head in disbelief. "But wait where did it come from? And what does it eat?" I asked in confusion, however the last question was answered as the little dragon above me burped and a small patch of brown fur came out of its mouth. Looking closer I stared in slight horror. "Well that explains where Spot the Cerberus went…"

* * *

Rias, Asia, me and my new dragon which I had named Noble (Don't ask me why it suited him and yes, I found out it was a him from Ddraig) were walking (or in Noble's case ridding in my hair) to my place all of us beyond tired. The adrenaline that was pouring our bodies now gone we sluggishly made our way home, Rias and Akeno both tried to teleport us home but it didn't work. The student council offered but their energy was best spent repairing the school, so sluggishly we trudged back to the house all of us using the other for support. Once we got to the door however we were greeted by my mother who was glaring at us.

"Magnus, you- "She started to say but one look at us she dropped what was on her mind in favor of getting us. Ushering us all into the house she quickly made us all quickly go upstairs. "You kids take some showers and change into your pjs then come down and eat something."

Nodding I watched as the girls wearily head to their bathroom and then I headed to my own, reaching up to the top of my head I removed Noble from my hair and placed him on my bed. Shaking my head, I smiled slightly. "Asleep the little monster… Lucky for him." Reaching out I gently stroked his surprisingly soft purple fur and headed to my bathroom. Taking a quick shower, I washed off all the grime, dirt and sweat and the moment I came out I changed into some black sweats and a t-shirt, checking on Noble to make sure he was still asleep I headed down stairs to the kitchen to find my mother, father, and my siblings all of them were waiting for us to come down stairs.

Leaning against the wall were my sisters both Morgan and Megan looked extremely out of it but none the less they were curious about what was going on. Mason had his arms crossed as he was sitting on the counter listening to music. While both my parents were sitting at the table with three plates filled with several sandwiches, chips, and a few sodas. Taking a seat, I grabbed one of the plates and quickly scarfed down the food, when I was halfway through my third sandwich I noticed that Rias and Asia had joined me. Both were eating just as quickly but they were being politer about it then I was.

After all us ate our fill, my parents waited for a few minutes letting our food settle before grilling us. Which was fine by me I wasn't sure how to break the news to them… About everything.

Clearing his throat my dad stared at me with a raised eyebrow. "Okay son I think it's time you tell us what that voicemail was about."

"You had us extremely worried Magnus." My mother said staring at me with a stern but caring gaze. "Not just you but for these girls too."

Morgan finally spoke up with a sigh. "You guys looked like you went ten rounds with a steroid powered gorilla."

"To be honest that is what it almost felt like." I muttered looking down at the table. "Only the gorilla had access to a bomb that could take out this entire town."

Frowning Megan walked up and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Come on little bro what's going on, are you all involved in a gang?"

"What no of course not." Asia said her eyes wide. "Its… Complicated that's all."

Seeing the look on my face Rias reached out and grabbed my hand. "I can explain if you like?"

"Wish someone would." Mason sighed taking out his headphones.

"No Rias. I will explain." Sighing I shook my head. "Okay before I tell you guys what happened tonight… I need to tell you the entire story."

"Magnus- "Rias started to say but I shook my head.

"They deserve to know the truth Rias." Taking a deep breath, I looked around at my family. "Okay it started not long after the school year started, I was walking home one day when I was approached and asked out on a date by this girl named Yuuma…"

It took nearly an hour but I finally explained the ENTIRE story to my family, and with Rias and Asia who gladly showed some proof that they were devils and offered tons of explanations, even my boosted gear made a surprise appearance. We finished the story, my parents were… a little shook up by learning everything but they were taking it in stride, my little brother was trying to figure out if he had a sacred gear while my sisters… Well they looked like they either wanted to dissect me and the girls or learn more about magic. However, despite all this my family took the news of the supernatural being real extremely well, I guess it's a Maverick family trait we're accepting of things no matter how strange they may be.

Frowning my mother stared at both girls then at me before shaking her head with a smile. "Go to bed kids it sounds like you had a long night."

"We can talk more in the morning." My dad smiled placing a hand on my shoulder hugging me tightly. "Just know that I'm proud of you son."

"Hey maybe you can show me this Dragoon mode too." Mason grinned excitedly. "Man, this is awesome, my big brother is like a super hero."

"Us too little bro." Morgan and Megan said pulling me into a hug. "By the way we want in on this magic business."

"If you want I can led you a few books." Rias smiled helpfully.

"I can even help you and show you what to do." Asia nervously added.

"That would be perfect little sisters." Megan grinned which caused Rias to blush… Oh god did she do what I think she did. Shaking happily Rias nodded and headed upstairs with Asia following close behind.

"You do realize that I will suffer for you what said right? She's huge into Japanese culture and by calling her your sister you pretty much said she's like my wife or something right? The same goes for Asia too by the way." I asked staring at Megan who was smirking at me.

Morgan took the moment to shake her head. "I think it's funny now go to bed Romeo, your Juliet's are waiting to fight over you."

Groaning I bade everyone goodnight and headed up stairs to bed, climbing into bed I found Noble was still asleep and pulled the little guy onto my chest. "Let's hope that the girl leave me alone tonight." I mumbled to myself as Noble rubbed himself against my chest. Shaking my head, I closed my eyes and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

The next few days were kind of a blur to be honest, I remember spending some time with my family and friends, Akeno and Asia were teaching my sisters all they knew about magic, while my little brother was hanging around Kiba begging the blonde knight to show him how to use his sword. While my parents got to know Asia and Koneko better, Koneko surprisingly took an instant liking to my mother because she provided her with sweets. While my family was busy I spent time with Noble trying to house train my new dragon pet, and find a proper way to feed him… Seriously most of the stray cats in my neighborhood have gone missing, I was getting worried, I was also hanging with that rich weird guy, or visiting Irina at the Sitri compound. Xenovia had left to go and report to the nearest church elders so the pieces of Excalibur were with Irina now. However, when Xenovia got back from her little trip she seemed at a lost, like something was broken within I found out from her. So, I took her to the one person that I knew that could help, Rias Gremory.

After talking with Rias, Xenovia decided to become a devil. Much to Irina and I's surprise... I was surprisingly alright with the situation while poor Irina was heartbroken at the situation, and the poor girl refused to even talk to Xenovia after that. However, I wasn't going to let this stand so I forced Irina to speak to Xenovia even if it was the both of us saying goodbye to our old friend at the airport. Standing in front of another both girls were rigid and stiff, very businesslike. It kind of helped that Irina was wearing a gray suit. While the blue-haired girl was wearing a Kuoh academy uniform… Turns out she transferred as a second-year student.

"You have all four of the destroyed Excalibur cores. There should be no problem re-forging those cores into holy swords. At this point they only have to get the alchemist to take care of that for them." Xenovia said very businesslike but from what I call tell she didn't want to be. "Irina, you should be very proud, you accomplished your mission."

"Oh yes, I know. I just wish you did it with me." Irina said the hurt still in her voice.

"Yeah I feel that way too." Xenovia said the same pain evident in her tone.

"Tell me why!?" Irina shouted finally cracking. "Why did you let yourself be re-born as a devil and I can't understand why the church would simply accept it like they did too. You know what you are? You're a traitor." Irina turning to walk away but was stopped as I grabbed her shoulder.

"Hold it Irina you're not parting like this." I said staring at her with a small frown. "Your friends, and don't say because she's a devil you can't be friends."

"Magnus your taking her side?" Irina looked even more upset then before.

Sighing I shook my head. "I'm not taking anyone's side, right now you're not a servant of the church, you're a girl who could lose her best friend." I said forcing her to look at Xenovia.

"But she- "Irina started to say but stopped looking down before shrugging my hand off her shoulder and sighed. "Goodbye Magnus." Turning around Irina walked toward her gate leaving me and Xenovia alone to watch her leave.

Seeing the look on Xenovia's face I touched her shoulder. "Just give it time she'll understand one day."

"We parted as friends Magnus, but the next time we meet we'll be enemies." The blue-haired girl sighed.

"You're not enemies unless you make yourself one, Irina will be fine just give her time to calm down." Smiling I squeezed Xenovia's shoulder. "Now let's go the others are at the club waiting for us."

* * *

"Hey guy's we're back." I called out as Xenovia and I walked into the club room.

Smiling Rias waved slight while Asia looked shocked. "Oh, good thanks for showing her here Magnus."

"Rias what is Xenovia doing here?" Asia asked in confusion.

"She's the newly made knight of the house of Gremory. Welcome home Xenovia." Rias smiled and nodded at the blue-haired girl.

Akeno also smiled. "Now it's important that we all get along now."

"She's your new knight?" Asia still couldn't believe what was going on until Xenovia summoned her bat wings spooking the poor girl.

Chuckling Kiba shook his head. "That was rather an unexpected development to say the least."

"After I find out that God died, I was desperate so I begged her to take me in." Xenovia explained with her arms crossed.

Chuckling Rias folded her hands together. "It'll be nice to have the Durandal user added to our ranks. With this you and Kiba will be the sword fighters covering our right and left flanks." Rias said that last part was addressed to Xenovia.

"Xenovia are you sure this is what you wanted?" Asia asked but from what I could guess the small girl was fine with this.

"Without God, my life has no meaning, I honestly don't know if becoming my old enemy is the best thing." Xenovia held her in thought. "But for the little sister of the devil king she's shockingly kind, oh I hope I made the right choice. I feel like I have but there's so much doubt. Please help me oh lord-ow!" The blur-haired girl tried to pray but it only caused her pain.

"Anyone else getting déjà vu?" Koneko asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What ever happened with Irina?" Kiba asked.

Quickly Xenovia and I explained what I had went down.

"Irina's faith is deeper than mine. I didn't tell her because I didn't know if she would be able to handle the truth, and as for me I'm a dangerous person who found out the truth about something I shouldn't have. So, the church has declared me a heretic." Xenovia sighed… Wow I didn't know that part of the story.

"They kicked you out." Asia summarized. "That's why you became a devil."

"Yes, and Asia, I owe you an apology. If there is no God then there is no hope of salvation or love, so I am very sorry." Xenovia bowed before the blonde girl. "The things I said to you were wrong and hurtful, you may hit me if you like if it will make you feel better."

"Umm…um… No thank you." Asia said staring at the girl in shock.

"For a holy sword user who should be respected, to be cast out for knowing the truth. It's changed the way I look at everything. I can't get their treatment of me out of my head. I must have made you feel the same way." Xenovia shook as she spoke keeping her eyes on the ground.

"Xenovia don't feel bad. In case you couldn't tell I'm incredibly satisfied here. Even though I'm technically a devil now, I've never felt more blessed. I've met so many people who mean so much to me. I've never been this happy before in my whole life." Smiled as she stood up to her feet.

Looking down with a small smile the blue-haired girl nodded. "I see. Oh, and I had a favor that I wanted to ask of you."

"What do you want?" Asia asked curiously.

"I would really appreciate it if you would show me around the school sometime."

Smiling Asia nodded. "I would love too."

"Also, if it isn't too big of a deal, I think it would be fun to test out my holy sword Durandal against your holy-devil again." Xenovia said as she looked at Kiba.

"I was thinking the same thing." Kiba smiled.

Standing to her feet Rias put both hands on her hips. "Now that we have a new member let's get the Occult Research Club back open for business."

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

Another week just flew on by and we had finally had a two-day weekend which to me was awesome, but sadly I was spending it with Motohama, Matsuda and Aika, they apparently convinced Asia to go to Karaoke with them and so she dragged me along, so I took Koneko and Kiba as backup, and despite everything I was having fun who knew that when my fellow humans weren't being perverted they could be fun to hang with. As the perverted duo were singing a duet I got a buzz from my phone, quickly checking it out I saw it was two texts. One from Rias and another from Akeno, raising an eyebrow I opened both texts and quickly put my back in my pocket. It was some selfies of both girls in bathing suits and they were posing…Seductively.

Standing to my feet I excused myself and the moment I was out of the room I banged my head against the wall. "I'm either very lucky… Or screwed… maybe both." My phone started to buzz again, sighing I pulled it out to see it was a call. Answering it I chuckled. "Oh, hey what's up?" Walking into the area where they had drinks I saw Kiba was sitting by his lonesome. "Yeah sure I can be there soon. See you then." Hanging up I smiled at Kiba who was staring at me with a questioning look.

"The weird rich guy again, wants me to come over and hang out." I said with a shrug.

"Ah, he does know you're not a devil, anymore right?" Kiba asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah but he doesn't care he just wants someone to hang with." Laughing I took a seat next to Kiba.

Nodding Kiba looked down at the floor with a frown. "Hey Magnus… I never got to say thank you. So, thank you." He said staring at me.

Shaking my head, I patted Kiba on the shoulder. "No need to best buddy. We're friends and friendship means never having to say thank you."

"I thought friendship meant eating a perfectly roasted face together" Kiba smirked at me.

Rolling my eyes, I sighed. "I regret ever showing you Llamas with hats, though in all honesty we're friends and we help one another that, and to be honest if I had to do it all over again I would." Standing to my feet I shook my head. "Now I'm going to say goodbye to the others, but before I leave we're going to show Motohama and Matsuda that we can beat them." Grinning I walked around the corner heading back to the room.

* * *

Once at the old guy's place he and I began to play video games, and as we played he and I both talked about what was going on lately. After finishing my story, I noticed I was losing the game and sighed as he beat me. "Damn you got better."

"What can I say you haven't been here in a few days so I had time to practice." The old guy said setting down his controller.

Chuckling I shook my head. "Yeah sorry about that but you know how it is." I grinned rubbing the back of my head. "Huh… Looks like you have done more than just practice." I said looking around seeing all kinds of video games.

"Heh yeah well, I got kind of obsessed with games after we went to the arcade." He admitted with a chuckle.

"Couldn't tell, not with…. All the video game systems made by man." I said my jaw dropping slightly. "Holy crap man."

The older guy shrugged. "What can I say? I can't stop once I've started collecting something. I've often been told that I get completely immersed in whatever I'm collecting." He said a wide smirk appearing across his face.

Hearing that last part my stomach dropped as I suddenly realized who I was dealing with, turning to face him I slowly stood to my feet. "Good to finally meet you Azazel."

Grinning the now named fallen angel stood up and his massive wings appeared from his back, crossing his arms he nodded with a smirk. "Good to finally meet you as well Red Dragon Emperor, now let's chat, shall we?"

Staring at the fallen angel I nodded. "I agreed to hear you out because of this." Holding out my left hand I summoned the boosted gear and allowed the power of light to fill my dragon hand. "Thanks for it by the way, really does come in handy, so go ahead and speak your piece."

"Good to know that my power is so useful to you, and as you know I am the head of the fallen angels. "Azazel said staring at me with a smirk. "After what happened with Kokabiel I just wanted to drop by, that and one other thing I also happen to have a special interest in that boosted gear of yours. It looks like Albion did some good, didn't he? Unfortunately, I wasn't able to be as present as I would have liked so I someone else take care of it in my stead. I must say I was impressed with how well he followed directions this time."

Smirking I raised an eyebrow. "So, you called in the White Dragon to keep me from what? Killing Kokabiel?"

Laughing Azazel nodded. "To be honest? Yes, I am quite surprised that someone at your level was able to not only take on Kokabiel but push him back too, and with a sub-species of your balance breaker, you must tell me how you created it."

"Fine as long as you tell me how to achieve my balance breaker." I grinned slightly, which caused the fallen angel to laugh again.

"You really have guts kid, I think that is what I like most about you." Azazel shook his head his face becoming serious. "Now because of the recent events the leaders of the fallen angels, angels and devils have decided to hold a summit"

* * *

"I'm absolutely livid." Rias said shaking in anger.

Not long after speaking with Azazel the next day after school I spoke to Rias and the club about what just happened. Rias… Wasn't taking it well. If you're wondering why I didn't tell her the night before? Well… I didn't get home till extremely late. Azazel and I were talking, yeah, the guy is a fallen angel but he had some good advice on how to unlock the balance breaker which I needed to put into practice right away.

"The governor of the fallen angels infiltrated my territory and interfered with my business, and on top of that he's attempting to make advances towards my prized servant. He deserves to die a thousand death." Rias said with her arms crossed.

"Ummm…... I'm not your serv- "But I decided to drop it Rias was in a mood.

"So, uh are there really going to be a bunch of leaders meeting here?" Koneko asked from her spot on the couch with Xenovia sitting across from her sipping tea.

"There are, it's absolutely true. I received conformation earlier." Rias said obviously bothered by the situation. "We're going to need to make a plan and discuss what will happen in the future, any thoughts on the matter?" She asked voicing the question to all of us.

"I still can't believe this happened. All relationships have been changed nothing is the same between anyone, devil's angels or fallen angels. "Xenovia said with her arms crossed.

"That's why a meeting of this sort happening so suddenly, could quite frankly make things more complicated. I honestly can't help but wonder what's really going on, I do have a theory however." Rias said turning to look at me. "Has to do with Azazel."

"He isn't going to take it, he's not like… Her." I said looking at my left hand with a frown.

"Magnus… I think it's time." Rias said as she reached into pocket and held out a pawn piece to me. "I can protect you no matter what happens but I could do so better if you were shielded by the Gremory house."

Looking down at the pawn piece I frowned. "I want to Rias, but… Not yet." I said placing my hand over hers. "I spent most of last night trying to get information out of Azazel, I learned that only humans can have sacred gears, unless they are stolen. The White Dragon Emperor is not a fallen angel, he's like me but allied with the fallen. So right now, I can be of better use to you as a human being. Not a devil, can you accept that for now?"

Sighing Rias nodded and smiled. "Fine, but don't wait forever."

* * *

"Okay I'll bite… Why are we here?" I asked looking out over a very… and I mean very nasty pool. It looked like it hadn't been cleaned in…. a long time, the water was nasty it was green and not the good kind of green either…

Akeno laughed. "This place hasn't been used since last year."

"Why though?" I asked confused, but no one answered me, sighing I shook my head. "And again, why are we here on our day off?"

"How does it make sense for our club to have to clean the swimming pool?" Xenovia asked with a hand on her hip.

"It's actually the student councils job but we've taken it over. We thought taking on this responsibility would be a great way to thank them for all the help they gave us with Kokabiel." Rias said turning to look at us. "On the plus side, after we finish cleaning it the pool will be ours to use as often as we like at least for a little while." Rias flushed slightly and winked at me.

Blushing I remembered the photos that Rias and Akeno had sent me of them in their swimsuits…Damn it Rias you're not playing fair. Sighing I rubbed the back of my head. "Let's just get it over with."

Laughing everyone went to go get changed into some clothes to clean which meant… sweats or gym clothes and tracksuits for everyone else. As were changing my mind kept on wandering toward the photos Rias in her white swim-suit and Akeno in her two-toned one… Damn it why must my mind always be at the mercy of hormones… Oh well might as well enjoy it.

"Hey Magnus."

Blinking I looked at Kiba as I just pulled on a tank top. "Yeah what's up man?"

"So, listen I want you to know that if anyone tries to hurt you. I will destroy them." He said staring at me his arms spread out.

Staring at the blonde I raised an eyebrow. "Okay randomness alert."

"I know it sounds that way, but I wanted to find a time when we were alone to tell you. You saved my life remember? If I can't return the service then I can't call myself a knight of the house of Gremory." Kiba said placing a hand on his chest.

Staring at him I shook my head. "Dude don't worry about it, we're best friends and as I told you friends help each other. Now excuse me but I need to get started on cleaning." Walking out of the locker room I stopped as my armed pulsed. "Gah…" Looking down my eyes widened in shock, my left arm was now a shade of red and had grown two spike like protrusions but they were still under the skin, while my fingers became more claw like.

"Magnus… What in the world happened to your arm?" Kiba asked as he came out after me.

"The hell… I thought that Akeno dealt with this already… I wasn't due for a while…" Gritting my teeth in pain my armed kept pulsing.

" **Remember that time I told you to be careful of strong power?"** Ddraig's voice sounded through the green circle that appeared on my hand. **"If you keep coming into contact of a higher class like the Governor General of fallen angels for instance, it will happen even if you don't consent to it. Power cancels out power."**

Frowning I shook my head. "He's that powerful? Not even Kokabiel had this kind of effect on my arm."

"Come on Magnus let's get you back into the locker room." Kiba said grabbing me by my right arm, leading me into the locker room Kiba sat me down on a bench before leaving the room. "Rias come quickly we need help! It's Magnus."

"Why what's wrong?" I heard her ask as she, Kiba and Akeno came into the locker room.

Shaking violently, I looked up at them. "Hey guys… What's happening?"

"His arm looks worse than before." Kiba said noticing how the arm became more rigid.

Sighing Rias looked at me sadly. "Not much we can do for it I'm afraid. Akeno will have to suck the energy from your arm again."

"Wait for real?" I said slightly in shock. "What about the pool?"

Akeno shook her head and chuckled. "It will get cleaned either way, plus I have to take care of such an adorable underclassman."

However, I noticed that Rias looked quite bothered about this… I will need to speak to her about it later. Sighing everyone left the room as Akeno proceeded on with the ritual and dear god… Yep I think I developed a thing for this… Damn it why didn't I trade away my eyes or something… I could at least explain the eye change as contacts or something, but no stupid me I went for the arm and now this… had to happe-OH god that felt good… Damn it my hormones even interrupt my own thoughts.

Slowly pulling away Akeno flushed as her finger twirled over mine. "You look so hot when your being pleasured. I'm just dying to know what you look like writing in pain."

Okay brain it's time for us to take over we rule this body not our teenage hormones. "Akeno if that is what you're into I am so down for that." Damn it!

Giggling Akeno's eyes lit up. "So, your saying you want to get naked with me?"

For all the times for my brain to wrestle back control…. "Wait what?"

Akeno giggled again. "Why don't we keep this just between you and me, Asia and Rias don't need to know our secrets right?" Akeno said as she slowly got up leaning toward me. "Doesn't it turn you on to know no matter what we do in here, that no one will see? I wonder what it would feel like to have my body devoured by a hot younger guy? I bet we can learn a lot from each other." By this time Akeno was sitting on my lap and… Huh how did my shirt get on the floor?

"Ummm… Yeah sure… I- "I started to say but Akeno forced me down.

"I know you want me to be in control." She said staring down at me.

Gulping I stared up at the older girl my fingers gripping the bench tightly…. I am not going to give in… I'm not going to give in… Wait why am I leaning in toward her?

"Which one of you would like to explain?" Rias said with a glare.

… Wait why is she so bothered I know she likes me and while I do like her we're not dating or anything… Are we? I will need to check on that later.

Giggling Akeno smiled. "Just checking that the dragon energy was evenly distributed."

"Yet somehow I don't believe you." Rias said. "Magnus tell me the truth." She demanded using her 'boss' voice.

"I have no idea what's going on anymore in my life." I said honestly but that was the wrong answer apparently because Rias grabbed me by my cheek and started to pull.

"I mean did you get to know your 'big sister' in the way that you always wanted too." Rias said making it clear what she was talking about. Now try giving someone an answer when they are holding your cheek…. It's impossible to give a clear answer. I think I said something about a monkey with a lemon meringue pie. Sighing Rias let go of my cheek. "Well it's none of my business. "That being said she turned around and walked out the door.

"Was that not the sweetest thing? She got jealous, you okay Magnus?" Akeno asked me with a smile.

Rubbing my cheek, I stared at the black-haired girl. "I can't tell if you're doing this stuff to just mess with me, make her jealous, or because you like me."

"Can't it be all three?" She smiled. "I'm just so glad that our relationship is starting to go in a better direction." She giggled.

* * *

Finally, everything was all set, the pool was clean and fresh, everyone was changed and wearing bathing suits, and we were ready to swim. Raising her hand into the air Akeno summoned a massive magical circle and gallons of water poured out filling the pool.

"And no chlorine." I smiled happily. Looking down at my shorts I chuckled, mine looked like Zack's from Crisis Core black and with flames near the bottom.

"Alright everyone feel free to swim to your heart's content." Rias said with a smile. "You ready Magnus?" She asked turning to me.

Blinking I turned toward her and blushed. "Yes?"

"What do you think of my new swim suit?" She asked posing in front me. Rias was wearing a two-piece white bikini that had gold rings that helped hold it together.

"It suits you." I grinned with a blush doing my best to keep my brain in control.

"Oh, my this is really getting to you isn't it Rias." Akeno said walking up in a red and purple two-piece that looked like it could belong to Harley Quinn. "It's adorable how bad you want to impress Magnus with that outfit." Akeno said giggling.

Huffing slightly Rias turned toward Akeno. "And I suppose your only wearing yours to show off for yourself?"

"Sure." Akeno smiled not even bugged at all.

Staring at both Rias and Akeno I had to wonder if they were going to fight. "If they do I'm leaving no way in hell I'm getting caught up in that."

"Hey Magnus!"

Turning around I chuckled as Asia was wearing the stereotypical school swimsuit with her name on it. Granted it was cute but at least I wasn't going to blow a blood vessel looking at her.

"I've decided to change into my swimsuit too." She smiled her hands behind her back.

"Well good, otherwise you would have looked quite silly trying to swim in your normal clothing. Though seriously you look nice." I grinned slightly looking around Koneko was wearing her school swimsuit uniform but without the name on it she also had a white cap on top her head. "Koneko if you ever wondered why people call you the school's mascot, it's because of things like this." I grinned. "Wait someone is missing… Where's Xenovia? And Kiba… Oh wait never mind he's swimming laps."

"Oh, she was having a little trouble putting on her swim-suit and told me to go on without her." Asia explained.

I shook my head with a laugh. "And yet she has no problem wearing that black spandex outfit."

"Oh Magnus, would you mind doing me a favor?" Rias asked with a smile.

Raising an eyebrow, I turned my head, I have a feeling this is going to be ridiculous and involve me being in a lot of pain." Hm?"

* * *

"Alright Koneko you're doing great. After this I want you to do some crab crawls near the swallow end alright?" I said slowly pulling her arms as she kicked across the water. Turns out that favor Rias wanted from me was to help Koneko to swim. Kind of weird that doesn't know how to swim but then again, my whole view on weird has changed a lot.

"Hey Magnus? I um… sorry… that you had to help me learn… how to swim." Koneko said… Wow she sounded different in the water… It was like she was afraid of it. I will need to ask her about it later.

Smiling I shook my head. "No need this is fun Koneko." I said before running into the back wall, the moment I did Koneko leaped up and wrapped her arms around my neck holding on tightly.

"You… your always so kind to me." She said looking up with a slight blush as she let go of my neck.

"Well I try to be at least." Reaching down I gently rubbed her head. "Now come on you ready to try again?"

Before she could answer a loud splash caught our attention, looking over where it came from I stared in a mixture of fascination and disbelief. Rias and Akeno were having a race with one another. Watching I had to admit it was impressive. "I wonder if they consider joining the Olympic swim team, not only would they defy the logics of a swimmer's body but they would bring home gold every time." Shaking my head, I helped Koneko out of the water. "Okay Asia you said you couldn't swim, either right? Get in."

Asia looked rather nervous but after some encouragement from both me and Koneko she strapped on a whitecap like Koneko's and together we both began her lesson… Which was the same as Koneko's it involved learning how to breath while moving and the proper method of moving around. Soon enough I was pulling her by the arms as she kicked, and given by her laughing I think she was enjoying swimming.

"You can do it Asia." Koneko cheered her on.

Chuckling I quickly wore both Koneko and Asia down and soon both girls were sunbathing, sitting next to them I grinned. "I should have brought Noble… He would have liked being in the water. I think... Though last time I gave him a bath he bit my arm."

"Oh Magnus!"

Turning toward the sound of Rias's voice I noticed she was laying down with her back up. "Would you mind rubbing some lotion on my back?"

"Sure, though why didn't you apply any before coming out here? With your fair skin, you'll burn up." I said walking over her, getting down on my knees I grabbed the bottle of suntan lotion and poured it on my hands. Slowly I began to apply it to her back. Man, I haven't done any swimming today for myself, this kind of sucks I was really looking forward to it as well.

"That feels great." Smiles smiled turning over slightly. "Would you like to rub some on my chest too?"

I simply stared down at Rias in shock my brain shutting down from not knowing how to answer. I wanted to say yes… but I don't want to be a creep. Crap I hate this. Brain why are you failing me?

"Is that a no?" Rias asked with a smirk.

Blushing brightly, I bit my tongue and shook my head. "Yes, I mean no I mean… Are you sure?"

"Of course, now come on make sure you do a thorough job." Rias chuckled slightly.

Before I could provide an answer or do anything something very soft and round pressed against my back. "What you doing?" Akeno asked as her right arm wrapped around my upper torso. "Is she the only one that gets a backrub?"

Blushing brightly, I stared at the girl. "Umm… Hello to you too."

"Akeno." Rias said standing up revealing her bare breasts for all the world to see. "That was highly inappropriate, he hasn't finished with me yet."

"Seriously no shame gland." I muttered looking the other way with a blush.

"I have an idea, why don't you hand Magnus over to me for a while." Akeno smiled brightly which caused me to freak out even more. I have no idea what she had in store but I'm afraid… and excited.

"Ridiculous." Rias said pointing at the black-haired girl. "I will never give him away and I'm asking you one more time to back off."

Frowning I think she and I need to have the conversation again about me not being property.

"Tell me something Magnus?" Akeno asked pressing herself against me even more.

"I… um…okay?" I asked staring back at her through the corner of my eye.

"Would you like to suck on my breasts?" She asked biting the top of half my ear and pulling it playfully. Twitching with a blush I did my best not to say anything but I guess Rias had enough because she used her power to destroy one of the numbered spots on the pool. Gulping I stared up at the red-head.

"Akeno I don't know what has gotten into you but you are out of control." Rias said as a ball of black fire appeared in her hand.

Standing to her feet Akeno looked unaffected by Rias's anger. "I am not but if your refusing to back down then I'm fighting to win." She said as lighting danced across her hands.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me-"I started to say as an explosion confused the area we were in. Groaning I shook my head and stuck a finger in my ear trying to get my hearing back. "Moop, Moop…"

"I won't give Magnus to you." I think I heard Rias.

"You won't let me play with him a little?" Akeno asked.

"I don't know why you would want too considering the fact you hate men!" Rias shouted tossing her black fire at Akeno who dodged easily.

"Your one to talk, you said all men look alike and you couldn't possibly be interested." Akeno shot back throwing her lighting at the red-head.

Sighing I watched the two girls fight for a moment. "I'm going home… I need to take a cold shower." Rubbing the bridge of my nose I headed back to the locker room.

"What are you doing here?"

Looking toward the voice, I raised an eyebrow with a blush. Xenovia had on a… interesting swim-suit it was a dark green/blue color with three small squares covering the important bits along with these yellow strings holding it together. "Hey Xenovia, what took you so long?"

"It's the first swim-suit I ever had, so it took some time to figure it out." She said holding out her arms for me to see. "Do you think it looks okay?"

"Seriously? You never been swimming before? Come on I'm sure even at the church they would let you swim." I said with a raised eyebrow.

"It's not that, it's just I have never been interested in recreational activities." She explained.

Snorting I shook my head. "Xenovia I very much doubt it took you that long to figure out how to wear that thing, given your church battle suit."

"Your right I figured it out a while ago, the truth is I was doing some thinking." She said staring at me.

Spider-sense danger. "Ummm… Listen Xenovia I got a- "

"Just hear me out okay? I have an important matter I would like to discuss."

Raising an eyebrow, I sighed. "I'm going to regret this I know it, but go ahead."

"I would like you to make a baby with me."

Xenovia and I both stared at one another before I stood up sighed and walked away… Or at least I tried to because the next thing I knew Xenovia was dragging me into the equipment area and threw me onto the ground, my back smacking against a shelf. "Oh, come on can't we talk about this?"

"You never gave me an answer." She said shutting the door. "I want to make a baby with you."

"Why? I mean seriously?"

"It used to be that serving God was my only dream, my every reason for living, but now things have changed and that dream is dead." She said looking down. "I have already approached Rias for her thoughts on the matter." She then explained to me how Rias told her devils, grant desires, live desires and pretty do what they want.

My eye began to twitch at this point. "You got to be kidding me…"

"So, I have decided the life I want to live is the womanly life that I never thought I would have. To create life inside of me." Xenovia said her tone declaring that I was not going to have an option. "As I was watching you fight Kokabiel I noticed your latent powers. I decided there worth looking at."

Looking around I tried to figure out the best way to get out of this situation but nothing came to mind, because I'm sure Xenovia would rape me and I don't want to hurt her.

"Also you have taken on the aura of the dragon, I want my child to have that. They should have unique, strong, and powerful genes." Xenovia said staring down at me.

"I'm not the only one that can give that too." I said gulping nervously.

"It has to be fate-

"You kidnapped me." I said in a flat tone.

"-It has to be God's will." She said putting her hands together to pray but she flinched in pain for a moment. "Okay let's hurry these things take a few months to grow." She said undoing her bathing-suit top. "I apologize that I don't have any experience with men. I'll need to follow your lead as we intercourse."

And she thinks I have experience with women? "Ummm…. NO…." I managed to say. Yes, massive come back for the brain!

Falling ontop of me Xenovia wrapped her arms around my back. "Please touch me, you can do whatever you like as long as I end up with your seed inside of me."

"No means no!" I shouted in panic. I don't want this… No shut-up hormones you lost your right to vote!

"Magnus. What is going on in here?" Rias asked standing in the door way.

"Oh no Xenovia that won't do, I already claimed Magnus's virginity." Akeno said with a smile as she came into view with Asia and Koneko behind her.

"Magnus why didn't you tell me that's what you wanted, I would have done it." Asia said with a blush on her face.

Looking at Koneko I mouthed 'help me' but she smirked. "You're in for a rough night buddy." Traitor!

"Come let's hurry up we don't have all day to make a baby." Xenovia said from above me.

That seemed to get all the other girls attention rather quickly… Yeah, I'm going to end up in a lot of pain here. Grunting I pulled myself free from Xenovia and blasted past all the girls heading to the one place I knew I would be safe or at least I hopped. The men's locker room. Slamming the door shut I made sure it had a lock and shut it. Panting heavily, I quickly changed into my street clothing and when I left I found all the girls staring at me. "I'm going home."

"Now wait Magnus- "Rias started to say but I think my glare told her to back off.

"No, I am not waiting for anyone or anything. I'm going home, whenever you all are done working out your issues I will meet you at the clubroom. Till then I'm going home to see Noble and play some video games." Turning around I marched off heading back to my house without another word to the girls. I was pissed, no beyond pissed at this point, I'm not a god damn sex doll, pillow, play thing or what have you. I'm a person and I have feelings.

" **Wow kid didn't think you would be so whinny about having a harem."**

Stopping I stared at my hand as the green circle appeared. "Whinny? Harem? I think I have the right to complain when- "

" **When what? Beautiful women are throwing themselves at your feet? Kid it's part of being who you are. All my previous possessors had flocks of beautiful of women around them, all the time. That former church girl said you had the aura of a dragon, well kid you do and you have to live with it."**

"It's not that simple Ddraig I'm not- "

" **You don't get a choice in this Magnus. Women will want to be with you it's a part of being The Red Dragon Emperor, even the White One will or has similar problems, now I get you don't want to be treated like an object but you have to understand those girls care for you as a person outside of whatever the aura does."**

Thinking back on my interactions with the girls I sighed. "I was kind of a dick, wasn't I?"

" **Yeah you were, and now all those girls with the exception of the small one are beating themselves up about what happened. You were right to be bad but the way you went about it was wrong."**

Rubbing my face, I sighed, reaching into my pocket I saw my phone was blown up with texts from the girls and Kiba who was wondering what was going on. Shaking my head, I texted them to meet me in the clubroom. "Alright I will deal with this the right way… Thanks Ddraig who knew The Welsh Dragon was good at giving romance advice."

" **Don't ever mention it and we'll be even kid."**

* * *

Waiting in the clubroom I sat on the couch sipping some tea that I had made. The moment the door opened everyone came in and walked over to where I was sitting and before they could say anything I held up a hand. "Alright before I start I just want to get this out of the way, I'm sorry I acted like a dick. I blew my cool and I shouldn't have taken it out on you guys. Well minus Kiba and Koneko we're cool guys." I grinned slightly before looking at the others. "But seriously I'm sorry."

"No, we're sorry Magnus." Rias said walking forward. "Xenovia explained her perversion to us."

Not even going to mention what happened between her and Akeno I see…. I'll let it go but I hope it doesn't come back to bite me in the ass.

"It's not perverted we were trying to make a baby it's a beautiful thing." Xenovia said still obviously.

"This looks like a good time." A white light suddenly appeared behind our little group and on the floor, was a magical circle and appearing from it was… Sirzechs and Grayfia, but the devil king looked a little different he was now wearing a black suit jacket and pants, with a yellow vest, green tie and white shirt. Grayfia still looked like Grayfia. "Is there some kind of event going on?" He smiled cheerfully.

Rias gasped her eyes going wide. "What are you doing here?"

Blinking I stared at Sirzechs and waved with a grin. "Hey, your majesty, and hey Grayfia long time no see." The devil king smirked slightly at me while Grayfia inclined her head.

Koneko, Kiba and Akeno all bowed while Asia and Xenovia just stood there.

"You must be Asia Argento." Sirzechs smiled at the blonde girl.

"Yes sir." She said standing straighter.

"I've been told you're an excellent bishop and that your taking very good care of our Rias." He said with the same smile on his face.

"Really wow." Asia smiled but looked a little tense.

"Don't be so nervous my dear I'm merely here to conduct some private business matters." He said which seemed to make Asia relax.

"R-right." She said.

"What private business?" Rias asked with a curious stare.

Stepping forward Xenovia spoke. "It is very good to meet you. I've heard so much, I'm Xenovia."

"Pleasure to meet you Miss Xenovia I didn't believe my ears at first when the Durandal user had joined my sister. What a beautiful and intelligent decision you made." Wow Sirzechs sure knows how to lay on the charm.

"I do wonder if I didn't think over my decision to become a devil long enough. I still sometimes regret what I did. I mean what was it that made me want to change in the first place, was I just desperate? Did I even have a choice?" Xenovia questioned.

Sirzechs chuckled. "It's nice to know that there are some in my sister's family that make her laugh. Xenovia I would like to ask to support the house of Gremory as part of Rias's family."

"I guess I have no choice if the devil king commands it so, I promise to do my very best sir. It will be an honor and a pleasure" The blue-haired girl said bowing her head to the devil king.

"Thank you." He said with a smile.

Stepping forward Rias moved the rest of us. "And you have yet to tell me what you're doing here exactly."

"You honestly don't know? Isn't almost time for open house." Sirzechs shrugged.

"What? No way you can't "Rias said in shock.

"If you mean that I can't wait to see my little sister in action at school then you're absolutely right." He smiled at his younger sister.

"Grh… Was it you Grayfia? Did you tell him? Be honest." Rias demanded to know the answer.

"Oh, I almost forgot, father will be here too."

Watching this I had to snicker to myself, god this was like me when I was dealing with the fact my family was coming to town.

"You can't just leave like that, you have work to do, you're the devil king. You have responsibilities." Rias tried to argue weakly.

"Umm no I actually this counts as work too." Sirzechs said making Rias gasp. "Your school seems like it be a lovely place. We were thinking we would hold the leader summit there."

Gasping everyone's eyes went wide, even mine. This wasn't what I was expecting.

"Of all the places are you serious?" Rias asked just as surprised as us.

* * *

"What do you mean I can't sleep with Magnus?" Rias demanded staring at her brother.

…. Yeah, I bet your wondering how we got here. See when Sirzechs said he would be in town I invited him and Grayfia to stay at my place since they didn't have a hotel room lined up, and they agreed to stay which was fine with me. Rias on the other hand was a little bugged by it all even by how her brother was getting along with my family, and once Sirzech's found out they knew the truth he was even happier to know that there was just some vanilla mortals that knew about all this and accepted his sister anyway. Now after finishing up and having dinner at my place it was time for bed and…. That is how we got here.

"Sorry but I would like to talk with him as we fall asleep tonight." Sirzech's spread out his arms. "Surely I can borrow him for just one evening."

Blinking I stared at Sirzechs in mute horror…. He did not care that Rias spent the night with me…. Every night since she moved into my house… Wow. I was worried for nothing. Suddenly I found myself wrapped up tightly in a hug by the red-headed girl. "Rias…Not in front of your brother."

Pulling back, she stared at me her eyes wide with worry. "Tell me you'll be okay; do you think you can even fall asleep all by yourself? Can you ever survive without by me your side? Because I don't think I will get a wink of sleep without you there."

"Come my lady," Grayfia said walking into the room and grabbed Rias's hand.

"Yes, I'm coming thank you Grayfia." Rias said looking back at the maid.

"Goodnight gentlemen." Grayfia bowed before us.

"Yes good- "

Sighing I held up my hand. "Wait…" Looking around my room I walked over to my closet and pulled out a sleep shirt and gave it to Rias. "Here you can sleep with this, it should help you get some rest." I smiled before Rias pulled me into a bone crushing hug. "Gah… Can't breathe…"

"Sweet dreams Magnus…" Rias said as she was pulled off me and out of the room by Grayfia.

"Yeah sweet dreams…" I said waving bye. "Drama queen, it's not the end of the world." I muttered to myself as Sirzechs smirked and shook his head.

"Magnus? I unfortunately will also be sleeping in my own room tonight, but goodnight." Asia said as she came into my doorway.

Sighing I gave her a shirt as well seeing how I started a trend. "Hey goodnight." I said as she left. Shaking my head, I shut the door and looked at Sirzechs with a raised eyebrow who simply smiled back at me. "Well since you're my guest I insist you are taking the bed."

"I couldn't do that to you Magnus, I don't mind sleeping on the floor." The devil king shrugged.

"Sorry but these are my rules Sirzechs you're a guest. Right now, you're not the devil king, you're the big brother of the girl that I- "I stopped and frowned trying to find a way to describe my feelings for Rias. Did I like her? Sure, but love? Maybe not yet at least but who knows… She does drive me crazy though then again my parents always said the people that drive you crazy are the ones you love… Eh I will stick with care. "-I care about, and you're my guest so take the bed."

Laughing Sirzechs nodded. "Very well Magnus, I must say it's nice being treated like a guest."

"Get used it to as long as you're unofficially and here as my guest. You will be treated as such." I grinned as I turned off the lights and grabbing pillow and blanket I laid out on the floor.

"Thank you, Magnus, back in the underworld it would be unthinkable for me to be treated as a normal guest. I even feel more comfortable here then I do at a hotel." Sirzechs said with smile. "Also, I don't think I have ever seen Rias have so much fun, even in hades. It's all thanks to you."

"Naw I didn't do much honestly." I shrugged.

"Magnus, I'm counting on you to take care of Rias for me.' The devil king said looking down at me with a smile.

"Of course, she is important to me." I said with a smile. "Sirzechs she means a lot to me, and I will do whatever I can to help her."

Nodding the red-head smiled. "Good, by the way if you want you can call me big brother."

"Eh why not, my sisters already call Rias their little sister so it's only fair." This comment got Sirzechs to laugh.

"By the way. Our sources say you already met our mysterious Azazel" He said in a serious tone.

Frowning slightly, I nodded. "Yeah, but to be honest I'm not worried. He had hundreds of opportunities to do something to me. Plus, I owe him one." I said telling the devil king where I got my light powers from.

"I figured as much but to think Azazel gave you some of his power." Shaking his head, the red-head shrugged. "I know for a fact he is interested in the sacred gears but he is not a warmonger like Kokabiel. It is said that he punished Kokabiel by freezing him solid."

"Damn that's kind of awesome to be honest, and a lot worse punishment then just killing him." I shook my head with a chuckle.

"You don't seem to be worried that Azazel will come after you and try to make you his servant." The red-head stared at me with a raised eyebrow. "You are after all human again."

"Naw he wouldn't." I shrugged, I'm not sure why but Azazel didn't seem like a worry to me. "Plus, there is nothing in this world that will make me turn on Rias."

Smiling Sirzechs nodded his head. "I'm glad to hear it, now I have one final question for you."

"Sure, go ahead." I said kind of curious what he wanted to ask me.

"Do you like Power Rangers?"

* * *

So the devil king likes Power Rangers? Who knew? We spent a small amount of time last night discussing them and to be honest it was kind of cool. Nice to know deep down inside that Sirzechs is a bit of a geek. Like me. Anyway, the following morning Rias was going to be showing her brother around town and would be late for school, and Asia went to go check on Xenovia who could have been sleeping in late which left me to walk to school by myself.

It wasn't a problem been a while since I did that but that's life I guess. Shaking my head as I walked to school I was kind of excited the open house was going to happen soon, and while Rias seemed bugged by it I was fine with it. Heh mainly because from what I saw she acted very much like a typical teenager instead of the devil she normally is. Which is kind of how I preferred her to be honest.

As I was walking I stopped briefly over the bridge that led to school when my left arm suddenly pulsed. Wincing I grabbed it and looked around for what could be causing it, and my problem was standing right next to the gate of the school. The guy standing there had messy, spiked gray hair, a black leather jacket, a green shirt, brown pants with leather chaps, boots and a chain hanging around his side.

Staring at the guy I tried to place him, but I couldn't all I knew something was familiar about him.

"You don't remember? This is the second time we met here." The strange guy said walking toward me.

Frowning it took me a moment but hearing his voice again I tensed. "You, the Vanishing Dagon"

"Your Magnus Maverick the Welsh Dragon, Red Dragon Emperor. I am Vali White Dragon Emperor. "He said grinning at me.


	17. Open House and we have another member?

**Hey guys I'm back and sorry about the wait but I had was busy hanging out with an old friend the other day so I was busy, but I promise I will do my best to make it up to you. Now I want to explain something when the training camp happens later on I will be doing several chapters were Magnus isn't just training, but he helps his friends with theirs that includes Saji and Nic yes that's right Nic makes a come back and he will be a big part of the training. Now I want to thank those who faved and followed my stories and me it means a lot guys really it does so thank you. Same to the reviewers I'm glad you guys give me your thoughts. Now Review time! Blank Core Devil yeah poor Spot but hey Noble will be even more awesome and see I thought about naming him puff xD so good on you as for your story you took it down dude, and church stuff can piss me off too but I tend to avoid that kind of stuff usually. Kiba wouldn't dare help Magnus in this situation he doesn't want to die. If you look at Sirzechs he is a huge fan of the super sentai, as for Vali he is the same age as Magnus. Darth56 thanks for the continued support man. Ace I love the idea I will need to work it in somehow, as for power rangers its a toss up Mighty Morhpin, Time Force, Wild Force, and Dino Thunder are my favorites. As for Magnus forgiving Vali? Not really he will always hold it against the guy but they do later on become somewhat friends due to a future event I have planned. Cloud4012 Glad you liked the chapter it was fun to write. M** **erendinoemiliano** **glad you liked the chapter and yeah I know you didn't want it but Magnus isn't like issei he won't just copy Vali. Magnus finds a way to make it useful and come up with something completely new for it. As for the harem it's Issei's but Magnus has a different way of dealing with these things trust me. Now it is time to get to work on the next chapter, I will see you all in the next update!**

* * *

"I am Vali White Dragon Emperor. "The silver-haired teen said leaning against the bridge totally relaxed. "But you can call me the Vanishing Dragon." Vali turned to look at me with a confident smirk.

Frowning I gripped my hand tightly as the dragon inside of it fought to get out, however I was distracted from my pain as Vali suddenly lunged his left index finger extended toward me, reaching out quickly with my right hand I grabbed the silver-haired teen's wrist and forced his arm up before his arm was fully extended.

"You're not as vulnerable as I thought." He said with a pleased smirk. "Even with your arm in pain you still reacted, before I could attempt any magic. Impressive."

Staring at Vali I gripped his wrist tighter but the guy didn't even flinch… Damn it if this guy wants to fight then I may have to give it to him… However, before I could say anything two swords appeared at Vali's neck. Shaking my head in shock it was Xenovia and Kiba, both with their respective weapons held against the White Dragon Emperor.

"Don't you think this joke has gone on long enough?" Kiba asked with a stern gaze.

"It wouldn't be smart for us to allow you to start a fight with the Red Dragon Emperor here." Xenovia's gaze mirroring Kiba's. "Now would it?"

"What's going on?" I heard Asia as she walked up behind me.

Snorting Vali looked at Xenovia. "Is this really the best move? You all fought Kokabiel, and yet only him." He said looking at me. "Could handle the fallen angel, what makes you think you can beat me?" Vali said looking at Kiba. "But don't take my word for it, keep going if you don't care about causing a serious scene."

"Xenovia, Kiba drop it and keep Asia safe, this is between us." I said letting go of Vali's wrist as I looked at my friends. "Don't you know to never meddle in the affairs of dragons-"

"-Or else you'll be eaten by them." Vali finished with a smirk as he lowered his hand.

Frowning both knights dismissed their blades and walked behind me and pulled Asia behind them. "Alright Vali, what do you want?"

"Tell me something Magnus, how do you think you compare to those with power in this world?" Vali asked with a questioning stare.

"If you're talking about my balance breaker it's none of your business." I said staring at him with my arms crossed.

"It looks a little incomplete if you ask me, but still a four-digit ranking." Vali said holding up four fingers. "On a scale to strongest to weakest that is, I'd say between one thousandth and fifteen thousand of lower."

"And your point?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"My point is, is that you're a valuable player, you should be taken care of and properly nurtured. It took you what a few months of hard training to get to this point? Not bad, now imagine what you could do with proper training, but I'm sure she agrees, don't you Rias?" Vali said with a wide grin on his face.

Turning my head slightly my eyes widened as I saw Rias, Akeno and Koneko standing behind me. "When did you guys get here?"

Walking forward with a glare the red-head walked right up next to me. "I don't need your advice, now would mind telling me what this is about? If you came here on behalf of the fallen angels, I can assure you it's a huge waste of time."

"Heh, were you aware that the Welsh Dragon and Vanishing Dragon were once called the Two Heavenly Dragons? People involved the Red and White dragons never had the best of luck. I'm fascinated." Vali said looking down before looking up with a smirk. "Makes me wonder how your life will turn out."

The stare down between Rias and Vali was kind of intense.

"Calm down I didn't come here to fight with you." Vali said placing his hands in his jacket pockets as he started to leave. "I've much more important things to do today."

Watching Vali leave my left arm twitched in response. "More important huh? Like being an errand boy." I muttered but from the way Vali stopped for less than a half a second I knew he heard me, smirking I watched him leave and shook my head as Rias reached down and grabbed my hand. Looking down I squeezed her hand gently. She's sweating…Vali must really have her freaked out.

The moment Vali was out of sight I shook my head. "Thanks for the backup guys but next time… Don't do it again." That got everyone's attention but before they could say anything I stopped them. "None of you has the power to take on Vali, he leveled Kokabiel like it was nothing and from I got from Azazel, Vali was watching our fight he could have taken Kokabiel any time he wanted. That guy the White Dragon Emperor has Power with a capital 'P'."

* * *

Sighing I looked up at the celling of the nurse's office and held my left arm above me. "Good… the pain is almost gone. Good… I didn't want Akeno to have to suck the power out of it again so soon… Not after last time." Rubbing the bridge of my nose I thought over my encounter with Vali. "So, he's the White Dragon huh? That guy… He's powerful and his balance breaker is unreal."

" **That's because it's the complete version, yours doesn't even compare. However, Dragoon mode would give you a fighting chance."**

Chuckling I sat up and looked at my arm. "Good to know I could do something right. Tell me Ddraig can I, do it? The balance breaker given what Azazel told me can I do it?"

" **Yes, I have no doubt you can achieve it and soon. With that Magic Dragon on your side the balance breaker is within your grasp. It will take a little time."**

Frowning I shook my head. "Time ot on our side, I need a faster way to achieve power…" Sighing I rubbed my face. "Ddraig… Can you tell me why you Albion are fighting?"

" **When all the great powers, God, the angels, the fallen angels and the devils were having at war. The other creatures and humans were forced to choose sides to ensure their survival. The only ones that refused were the dragons. The majority didn't think the war had anything to do with them, they ignored it and lived and as they pleased. However, in the midst of the war two foolish dragons decided to start a massive fight."**

"Holy shit. "I muttered. "You two are nuts."

" **Not caring about the Great War that had taken over the world, they fought wildly on the battle field."**

"Ddraig what started the fight?"

" **Hell, if I know, we don't even remember the reason."**

"Seriously buddy? You don't remember? Not even Albion does? Damn that's kind of stupid." I muttered shaking my head.

" **Hold on, the story gets better. Unless something was done about us the war wouldn't be able to continue. The Three Great Powers called a temporary truce in order to deal with the rebel dragons."**

"That means you guys are really powerful, you know here's a thought why didn't the so called 'Great' Powers just call a full-on truce or hell just wait till you guys were done fighting." I asked looking at my hand and I swear I could see Ddraig smirking. "What happened after you guys were forced to stop?"

" **No one ever accused creatures like them of being smart, but in a short answer kid? Fury, our anger became wild beyond imagination, we lashed out at the leaders of all three sides. No one not even God or the devil kings interfering with our battle, it was payback plain and simple."** As Ddraig was telling me all this, images once again crossed my mind, I saw the world itself being shook as two massive dragons raged against angels, fallen angels, and devils. Nothing could stand up against their wrath.

" **The story doesn't end there, we were diced into thousands of pieces and our souls were sealed within humans as Sacred Gears, from that day on Albion and I have used humans as intermediaries to meet and fight, Over and over, and over again. There have been times when the human host has died before the two have had a chance to meet."**

"However, since Vali and I have met that means we have to fight." I concluded getting out of the bed and slipping my shoes on. "Ddraig… Honestly if Vali and I were to fight right now who would win?"

The dragon was silent for several minutes before finally saying. **"I don't know."**

* * *

After having that conversation with Ddraig I decided to go back to class seeing how I shouldn't be in the nurse's office all day and since it was now time for the classes to be on a break I thought now would be the best time to just go into class and hope that the rest of the day would go by so I could get to training. If Vali was as dangerous as he seemed to be then… Yeah, I needed to be prepared and with the Leader Summit coming up… Shaking my head I pushed everything out of my head. "I should just try and act like a normal high-school student and worry about this crap later- "I said as opened the door to my class only to find the perverted duo waiting for me with raised fists.

"You jerk!" The shouted as they sent their fists to my face.

Grumbling and not in the mood for their antics I stepped out of the way as they over lunged and held out my leg. The results were beautiful, they fell to the ground and landed face first. Rolling my eyes, I went over to my desk and sat down rested my head in my hand. "When will they ever learn?" I grumbled.

"You're a bastard! Everyone knows what you did punk!" I heard Matsuda say.

Looking up I found that both guys were back on their feet. "You guys recovered faster than I thought."

"Somehow you got that Xenovia chick to join the Occult Research Club. I'm tired of cool stuff happening to you all the time." Motohama said completely ignoring my comment.

As he was talking I smiled slightly seeing Xenovia get along with her new classmates. "Good for her, she's finally able to live a semi-normal life." You know despite the fact she tried to rape me I did consider her a friend and I hopped she was enjoying going to school.

"See this is why we tried to hit you, you asked for it. Super-hot girls get all excited whenever your around." Motohama shrugged.

"Yeah! Why you got to play us like that." Matsuda said his fist raised.

"Shut it, I want to know about Xenovia. You haven't hooked up with her yet have you?" The spectacled teen asked me.

Rolling my eyes, I thought back to the events at the swimming pool. "Not at all, you want her? Have at it."

"Have at what?"

Looking up I shook my head as Xenovia was standing there with a questioning gaze. "Hey Xenovia."

"I'm sorry about the other day. I didn't mean to spring that on you when you weren't prepared." The blue-haired girl said a hand on her hip.

Standing to my feet I walked over to her and whispered. "Forget about it alright? But please don't talk about that kind of stuff here… Or anywhere please."

"I brought you something." Reaching into her pocket Xenovia pulled out several condoms. "Keep these with you for the next time."

As Matsudo and Motohama were freaking out behind I just had one question. "Where did you even get those?" I asked with a blush. "On second that forget that, did you not hear a word of what I just told you?"

"Hi guys." Asia said walking up to us with a smile. "Oh, those are pretty." She said looking at the condoms.

Turning around Xenovia passed one to the girl. "Here you should probably take one too."

"Oh, thanks." Asia said taking one of them and looking at it more closely. "What are you supposed to do with it?"

"Put it on a banana." I muttered.

"Looks like Magnus is having throwing a party later where's it at?" Aika grinned placing on a hand on Asia's shoulder as she came into this very strange conversation.

Frowning I started to twitch. "I've somehow lost control of my life."

"Hey, do you know what these are for?" Asia asked holding out the condom to Aika who grinned and whispered into Asia's ear. With every word Asia turned redder then Rias's hair.

"Aika leave Asia alone, she's not interested in that kind of crap." I glared at the girl with the glasses.

"Oh believe me I know she's very interested in what your planning to do with Xenovia." Aika smirked.

Placing her hands over the girl's mouth Asia shouted. "If he doesn't want to tell me he doesn't have to."

At this point I was so lost in this little drama that I didn't notice the two fists slamming into my face.

"Please don't hurt him! He's a good guy I swear." I heard Asia shout but I was little busy with the fact that the perverted duo had jumped me.

Fighting to keep both guys off I smiled at the girl gratefully. "At least someone is on my side in this."

"Of course. I'm always on your side and always will be." She smiled bending down as I had both Matsudo and Motohama locked under my arms.

"Hey Magnus?" Xenovia asked bending down as well.

"I'm going to regret this, but what?" I asked as I kept both guys in a chokehold.

"You ready?" The blue-haired girl asked holding up a condom. "Let's go make intercourse."

Shaking I let go of both guy's heads and jumped up. "No, means no!" I shouted running out of the class room snatching the condom out of her hand. I'm going to burn this thing.

* * *

Heading outside I was walking toward the old club room, hopping to get some peace and quiet. "What in the hell is going on with Xenovia? Seriously you would think she would go for Kiba. He's a swordsman."

"Hello Magnus."

Stopping I saw the smiling forms of both Rias and Akeno along with Sona and Tsubaki standing near the steps that led to the clubhouse. "Hey ladies how's it going?"

"How's your arm feeling?" Rias asked still smiling.

"Not too bad considering." I shrugged walking closer. "I don't think it will be doing that again for a bit."

"I heard you met the White Dragon Emperor." Sona said as I was closer.

Frowning I nodded. "Yeah, I think he wanted to officially meet face to face, or he's playing tourist today."

"Seriously? I really doubt he has time for sight-seeing. He seems to be working for the fallen angels, so I don't think we have to worry about him making rash decisions." Rias said with an eye roll. "Though Magnus on the other hand…"

"I can feel the love from here Rias." I muttered shaking my head.

"Regardless his intentions I don't want him on school grounds." Sona said with a frown on her face.

"Me either, especially since we'll have a much bigger problem to deal with soon." Rias lowered her eyes looking at her fellow king.

Sona lowered her eyes and nodded. "Good we agree. Talk to you later." She said walking away with Tsubaki.

"Alright, take care of yourself." Rias said watching her go.

Raising an eyebrow, I walked over to Akeno. "Okay what's going on? Did something happen?"

"No nothing specifically, they're just a little stressed out about open house." Akeno explained turning to me.

"That doesn't mean a thing to me." I said shaking my head. "Rias I can understand because her brother and parents will be here but what about Sona?" I asked only to blush brightly as Akeno wrapped her arms around mine and pulled me close.

"Looks like your feeling better. "She let out a small chuckle. I say your armed healed up quite nicely now, didn't it?"

Blinking I rubbed the back of my head. "Yeah, guess it wasn't that big of a deal this time."

"Aw that's unfortunate." She said with a blush on her face. "I was hopping there was still energy in it, sucking those juices out of you was good for me too." She chuckled again as she took my index finger and gently kissed the tip.

Blushing I looked away. Damn it woman why do you do this to me?

"Akeno." Rias snapped, shaking my head I pulled my arm free from Akeno's grasp.

"You startled me." Akeno said gently touching her face with a blush.

"Obviously you two can't be alone."

"I was just checking on Magnus to see if he needed anything." Akeno replied innocently enough.

"Sure, you were." Rias said not believing her.

* * *

Later that night I was relaxing in my bathroom enjoying a hot water soak as Noble was splashing around the tub, I normally didn't take bath's but from what Ddraig told me I had to spend time bonding with the little guy and since I couldn't wash him like he was a dog… Not after last time it meant taking baths. Eh I didn't mind I enjoyed a good soak occasionally, plus after school instead of going to the club I trained my ass off. I needed to be ready to face Vali and that meant training in every way I could, and without the balance breaker I'm not sure I will be able to fight Vali though Ddraig keeps assuring me that Dragoon mode is more than capable I wasn't sure.

Sighing I shook my head and put all these thoughts out of my mind for right now. Watching the little dragon, I shook my head. "Cute little guy not a trouble in the world." Reaching over I picked up him and held him above my head as he let out a squeal of excitement. Laughing I wiggled him around playfully before setting him back in the water and soon enough he was splashing around again. "Enjoying your swim buddy?"

"Magnus?"

"Huh? What is it? Rias" I asked looking at the door.

"Asia is taking a little long in the bath so do you mind if I join you?" She asked opening the door with a towel around her waist.

"I would say no, but I have a feeling I don't have a choice." I said watching Rias smirk as she came in removing her towel. Blushing I looked away. Damn it what is with the girls in my life?

"You know me so well." She said sliding into the tub with a seductive smile.

Rubbing the bridge of my nose I nodded. "Too well, might as well be married at this point." I grumbled picking up Noble as he growled at the intruder who was blushing at my last comment.

Pouting slightly Rias stared at the dragon. "Aw still don't like me Noble?"

"He doesn't like anyone." I muttered petting the small dragon on the head which calmed him down.

"Expect for you." Rias pointed out with a smirk. "And your family, it's the rest of us he doesn't like."

Looking down at the small purple dragon I laughed as he rubbed his head against mine. "Yeah that's true…" I said shaking my head I placed Noble down on the towel I had set out. Standing to my feet I smirked when I saw Rias gasp then pout. "What?"

"You're wearing swim trunks."

Grinning I shrugged, and bent down drying Noble off by running the towel over his furry body. "Well yeah, I was just soaking, I don't usually take baths." Shrugging I lifted my left hand over Noble and focused forcing out not fire but a soft heat over his fur, and soon enough the little dragon was dry complete, you know maybe I should think about opening my own business using this little spell. "There you go buddy free to go." I laughed as Noble ran off to somewhere in the house with a happy growl/bark.

"Impressive use of magic Magnus." Rias said her arms resting on the edge of the tub.

"Thanks, now you enjoy the soak just be lucky Noble doesn't shed." I smirked standing to my feet but before I could leave Rias grabbed me by the edge of my trunks and pulled me back into the tug in such a way that I didn't end up braining myself. Shaking my head, I looked around confused. "Okay what the hell Rias?"

"You cheated Magnus." She said her voice getting a little husky. "You're supposed to be completely naked in the bath."

Blushing slightly, I grinned. "Well you know me, I don't play fair… Plus I was just soaking not really bathing, hence why I'm wearing shorts"

"We can change that." Rias said leaning closer to me her mouth really close to my ear. Oh god I can feel her breasts against me…. It feels nice and I wouldn't mind- NO I'm in control! "What's wrong Magnus don't you like taking a hot bath with me?"

Okay, I can do this I'm in control now brain let's give the right answer. "Of-of course it's like the best thing ever." Brain you're a traitor! You'll pay for this! Don't get me wrong… It felt good but damn it I know for a fact that any minute now Asia or someone will walk in here because the door wasn't shut and then I will be in for a world of hurt. Seriously when did my life become like a freaking anime? Do other people have this problem?

"Good." Rias said sliding right up next to me in the tub her lips close to mine. "Just hearing that makes me so happy, I want to take a bath with you like this every day, but I don't think your body can take it. So how about once every three days? Or maybe once every five days? Once a week just isn't enough though, I want you more than that."

"Umm…. Uh…." My brain is failing here I am literally at a lot for words here.

"Want a piece of me?" Rias asked with a smirk.

However, before I could answer she turned around and just had her back pressed against my chest. "I wonder if you would have come after me by now if Asia wasn't around. It should just be us two."

"No wait!"

Sighing I braced myself for the splash as Asia jumped into the tub as well…. Right on cue…. Seriously it's like she has a sense for this kind of thing. "I really need to start locking my bathroom door."

"I don't want to be left out!" Asia said wrapping her arms around my neck causing me to blush even more. "It's not fair, I think I should be able to take a bath with him too!"

Frowning Rias turned to face the blonde. "Listen Asia sense I have a chance. Let me be clear, Magnus belongs to me, the child was a part of my household and my servant. So, he's my Magnus. Do you understand."

"Child?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "You're like a year older than me."

"What you say might be true but that doesn't mean he isn't my Magnus too, he was my first friend." Asia argued with a pout. "Plus, he isn't your servant anymore."

"Asia." Rias said standing up. "Magnus dotes on you every day, you should be more giving of him during times like this."

Standing up Asia was pouting like a little kid being told they had share. "But I don't want to, trust me as it is I'm already holding back a lot on how much I want him to dote on me."

"Come on Asia." Rias said bending down and taking my hand and placing it between her breasts. "Like you could do this."

It's official my brain has left the station leaving me alone to deal with this situation. Damn it why did I have to be born with a dragon in me? Stupid dragon aura. Part me wanted to enjoy this but I knew that it was wrong, you don't just do this stuff unless you're in a very committed relationship or married or something to that extent.

"I can do it, I can do it all day." Asia blushed as she forced me to grope her. "I have a question who do you like better me or Rias? Now tell the truth Magnus, I know I might be smaller in size especially in the bust, but I won't lose in anything else I promise." She said desperately staring at me for approval.

"Oh dear, Magnus's favorite things are big bosoms. In fact, he never stops telling me how much he loves my huge chest." Rias said with a smirk. "Isn't that right Magnus?

When did I say that? I mean don't get me wrong I like them but my favorite things? I wouldn't say it's on my top three but top five? Eh this was going to end badly I just know it.

"No, it isn't, Magnus it's not true." Asia declared.

Twitching I pulled my hands free and with some difficulty and climbed out of the tub, putting my fingers in my mouth I let out a shrill whistle which made the girls cover their ears. Within moments Noble came bounding to my side wagging his tail. Looking at the girls with a huge blush then looking at the dragon I raised an eyebrow. "Girls you have two options, you either stop fighting, or I sick the dragon on you." At that moment Noble growled showing off his fangs which caused both girls to gulp rather comically and suddenly they were the best of friends.

"Of course, I'm sorry Asia, I didn't mean to say what I did." Rias smiled nervously.

"No, I'm sorry Rias it was your time with Magnus, he dotes on me a lot." The former nun said eyeing the purple dragon with a nervous look.

Smiling I bent down and picked Noble up and held him close, the little magic dragon nuzzled itself against me. "I'm taking you everywhere from now on." Looking at the two girls who were still eyeing the dragon I smirked and set him down. "Now since you two are getting along enjoy the bath." Shutting the door, I moved off to the side and counted to myself. "Three, two, one…" The door suddenly opened with both girls rushing out of the bathroom and out of my room looking for me. "Like clockwork." Looking down at Noble who was staring at me curiously I shook my head. "You guard the door so I can shower in peace."

* * *

The next day was the open house and to be honest it was kind of weird that our parents or in my case my entire family was just there watching what we did in class all the time… Well almost some teachers had 'special' things prepared for us which was kind of annoying because nine times out of ten we would never do them again. Like our math teacher had 'fun' math games set up for us to do… You have no idea how weird it was trying to play tic tac toe with trigonometry. However, I think the class that I sort of enjoyed the most was the art one.

"On your desk, you'll see a lump of clay, your assignment is to create something original, it can be whatever you want it, as long as it's meaningful to you. We all see life in situations differently, it's the same with everyday conversations we may have. We use the same words but it's our personal expression that defines the thought." Our teacher explained to us with a smile on his face.

As the class started to work I raised an eyebrow and looked at my lump of clay. "Something meaningful huh?" Looking around I noticed everyone had already started and in the back my family were standing there with grins on their faces… Okay I can see why people I am annoying we all have the same grin, sighing I shook my head and placed my fingers into the clay and began to move it around letting my mind drift. What in the world could I make? Damn this is hard…. Well Rias is someone that is meaningful to me, if it wasn't for her I wouldn't be around and… Well I did care for her…A lot. Sighing I shook my head. This is harder than I thought...

"Magnus?"

"Huh? What's going on?" Looking down my eyes widened, my lump of clay was now a perfectly sculpted Rias, the statue was perfect even to the smallest detail. The statue was fully clothed and it was wearing the clothing she wore on our way to the training camp for the rating game. Huh… Looking closer the statue was posed in a relax posture with its arms crossed and a smile on her face. Maybe that is the way I liked seeing Rias, just as Rias not the devil, the master I once had, or the girl that kept on trying to get into my pants but as a normal girl that made me smile every time I see her.

"It's a gray Rias." One of my female classmates stared in shock.

"It's amazing it looks just like her." Someone else said looking at me.

"Magnus you've been holding out on us, I didn't realize that we had a sculptor in the class." The teacher said with a smile on his face. "Maybe we can put those hands to use now for something other than those pranks."

Blinking I shook my head. "Not really." I muttered looking down at the statue with a raised eyebrow.

"Way to go big bro!" I heard Mason shout.

"Who knew that Magnus had a talent with sculpting? We should open up a shop." I heard one of my sisters say.

Sighing I banged my head into the wall as I heard other students start to argue about wanting to buy said statue. "I want to go home."

* * *

"It is very well made." Rias smiled at me as she was looking over the statue in her hands.

"Oh my, well I guess I shouldn't be surprised that your always with Rias right." Akeno chuckled with a hand on her face. "You know I would love it if you made one of me too."

Blushing slightly, I rubbed the back of my head. "Really?" I said my jaw hanging open slightly.

"I want it to be extremely accurate, you may to touch me to learn my curves." She grinned with a small blush.

Okay, brain now is the time to deal with this issue. You have failed me… A lot but I promise you this, you will well rewarded if you get me out of this. "When do we start?" Damn it!

"You don't!" Rias and Asia frowned.

Rubbing my face, I had promised to myself that I would find a way to deal with my brain at a later day. "You heard the ladies I've been out voted."

"No way a magic girl photo shoot!" I heard Motohama shout as he and a bunch of guys were running toward the gym cheering.

"Come on as former photography club members we got to represent and recon this thing!" Matsuda call out to the other guys.

Raising an eyebrow, I shook my head. "Weird."

"It can't be!" Rias said looking alarmed.

"Or can it?" Akeno smiled and chuckled.

Sighing we all decided to check it out and the moment we got to the gym we found all the guys crowding the stage with a… Well a beautiful girl standing there, she long black hair in pig tails with pink ribbons and a pink cap on her head, the rest of her outfit? To be honest it was a cosplay outfit of a magical girl show that I once saw but didn't care for, though on this chick it worked she even had the staff. "Weird, I wonder what's going on?" I muttered holding my chin in thought.

"Knock it!"

Being pulled from my thoughts I smirked seeing Saji standing on stage with his arm spread out doing his best to cover the 'magical girl' from the would-be photographers.

"We're still on school property, you've seen enough of this." He said trying to chase the guys away.

It wasn't working out very well as the were arguing. Rolling my eyes, I moved to the front of the gym and stood next to Saji with a grin as I too covered the cosplayer from the shutter bugs. "Alright may I have your attention gentlemen, either you all leave now or I prank the hell out of you all. You have till the count of ten. On- "Before I could even finish all the guys had vanished without a trace.

"Thanks Magnus." Saji smirked. "You mind if I use you a threat?"

"Naw go ahead." I laughed, before looking at the 'magical' girl with a raised eyebrow. "Hi there."

"Hello" She smiled brightly.

Remembering his duties Saji turned to face the cosplayer. "Are you related to anyone at the school?"

"Mhm." She nodded happily.

"Well they should have told you that this sort of outfit is unacceptable here." He explained to the girl.

"Uhh… Sparkle shine your command is mine!" She said doing a really dumb but cute pose pointing her staff at Saji with a small laugh.

Looking around I was a little shocked as I saw stars in the air. "How in the world?"

"You have to stop that." Saji stressed.

"Saji!" One of the side doors to the gym opened and revealed the very thing nightmares are made of… Sona Sitri. "What's going on here?"

"The jig is up Saji." I said my eyes going wide. "Run for the hills.

Sighing Saji pointed behind him. "This girl says- "

"I finally found you Sona!" The girl said peeking around from Saji and me.

The effect on Sona was… beautiful in a world the normal ice queen flinched her eyes filled with fear and embarrassment. "Well… Things just got more interesting." I grinned while Saji was just confused.

Jumping off the stage the cosplayer ran toward Sona with her arms raised. "I'm so happy to see you." Stopping she frowned slightly. "What's the matter you look sad. Your face is all red, aren't you excited at finally seeing your big sister again? I expected a lot more happiness from you come on! You should run into my arms and tell me how much you missed me, then I'll say 'Oh Sona I missed you too' then I will give you a big fat kiss, and then you'll kiss me back and it will lead to girl on girl action and wouldn't that be hot?"

Blinking I stared at the scene with a curious expression as I jumped off the stage. "That's her sister? The one she didn't want to contact?"

"That- "Rias said walking up to me with the others following close behind. "-Is the Lady Serafall Leviathan."

"She's currently one of the four devil kings." Saji said placing a hand on his hip. "I always heard things about Sona's older sister, but I didn't recognize her since this is the first time we met."

Seeing how bugged Sona was by her sister I grinned a very evil idea coming to mind. "Hey Rias…" I said getting the red-heads attention, leaning down I whispered into her ear and she gave me a smirk and nodded as she walked toward the two sisters with her arms crossed.

"Now you're lines next." Serafall said to Sona was still doing her best to keep herself together but failing at it.

"It's been a long time Lady Leviathan." Rias smiled lowering her arms.

"Oh yes it has, Rias. How excited are you to see me?" She said pointing and winking at Rias.

"Very." Rias said bowing her head slightly. "Thank you for asking, did you come here to visit Sona for open house?"

"Yeah! But I had to find out about it on my own. Sona is a meany and didn't tell me." Dear god she is so child like it's funny. "I was so mad when I found out the truth I almost attacked heaven out of frustration."

Blinking I shook my head. "Seriously? For not mentioning open house?"

"Ah look!" The female devil king said pointing at me. "Is he the guy that's supposed to be the dragon?"

Turning back to look at me Rias nodded. "He is, Magnus come on over."

Shrugging I walked over and smiled. "I'm Magnus Maverick or if we go by titles The Red Dragon Emperor."

"And I'm the devil king Serafall Leviathan." She smiled before doing another pose causing stars and hearts to appear. "But you can call me Little Levia-tan!"

Frowning I raised an eyebrow. "How did you do that?"

"Listen to me I am responsible for the entire student council here, even if you are family this is inappropriate school attire. You're going to have to change!" Sona said in frustration… Aw how adorable she thinks she has the power here.

"Why do you have to be like that? Can you hear the tone of your voice right now? Your borderline violent. You know that I never asked for anything, all I want is to be a magical girl." Serafall said looking at her younger sister with a pleading look.

Frowning I stepped up. "Yeah calm down Sona, let your sister dream." Looking at the devil king I grinned and held up my fist. "I believe in your dream of being a magical girl."

Smiling brightly, she bumped my fist. "With my magical staff, I will do my duty and obliterate all the angles and fallen angels."

Getting into her sister's face Sona frowned. "Do you have any respect at all? If you start sparkling you could annihilate a small country in minutes, and you." Sona said turning to face me. "This is family business stay out of it."

"I was hoping you would say that." Grinning I winked at Sona who scowled and turned to face Serafall. "Hey Little Levia-tan you love your sister, right?"

"Yep, yep, yep." She smiled nodding.

"And you want to be with her all the time, right? Well I have the perfect solution see I am a free agent at the moment with no devil family, what do you say about taking me in as your pawn? I already asked Rias and she agreed to it." I smirked while everyone behind me gasped in shock minus Rias. "Think about it if I was in your household you could visit Sona all the time since we go to school together."

Serafall's mouth dropped open and she began to jump up and down clapping her hands. "Yay I like this idea!"

"I can't take this anymore." Sona ran off with tears in her eyes as her sister chased after her.

Laughing I shook my head. "Seriously Little Levia-tan should visit more often." I'm seriously considering joining her side now if it meant I could torture Sona.

"You jerk why did you do that?" Saji frowned and glared at me.

"Because it was funny." I laughed only to find that I was now on the ground.

Looking up I saw Saji glaring at me his fist held up. "Sona needs me!" With that Saji gave chase after the girls.

"Was it worth it?" Rias asked with a raised eyebrow as I got back up.

"Of course, I found a perfect way to mess with Sona, I got Saji to man up and I know for a fact that Sona saw it." I grinned and rubbed the back of my head.

"Wait this was all a joke?" Asia asked confused before sighing in relief. "Wait why did you care of Saji umm… manned up?"

"That's our Magnus." Akeno shook her head with a small smile.

Chuckling I rubbed my face. "Saji has a HUGE crush on Sona but she doesn't notice him, and by getting him to stand up to a guy that gives her endless headaches it helps him." I shrugged with a smile. "I may not like Sona that much but Saji does and he's my friend I have to help a brother out." Putting my hands behind my head I began to walk out of the gym with the girls following close behind, heading for the main building.

* * *

"Hey Magnus, over here!"

Turning to the voice I smiled. "Hey dad." I said before my eyes turned to a stranger standing next to my parents, he had long red hair with a goatee, and a white and black suit that looked expensive.

"There you are, I've been looking for you Rias." The man said looking at us.

"Hello father." The red-head next to me said in an even tone.

Blinking I stared at Rias then at her father then back again and shook my head. "Doesn't look old enough to be her father." Shaking my head, I walked up to the group with a smile.

"You must be Magnus, I'm Rias's father. Thank you for taking care of my daughter." He smiled at me.

Grinning I nodded. "The pleasure's all mine sir trust me, I've wanted to meet you for a while." Holding out my hand which he took. "To be honest though it feels like she takes care of me half the time."

"Magnus, we invited Rias's father back to the house so we all could chat and hang out." My mother said smiling.

* * *

Later that night the parents along with Sirzechs were watching videos of us in class and to be honest it was extremely funny to see Rias acting embarrassed, it's nice to see that the real Rias the teenage girl is there… Hmmm… Note to self-make sure that Rias's family is around all the time. Sitting at the table Rias had her head buried in her hands while Asia, and Mason were playing a game of connect four while my sisters were drinking with Sirzechs and the respective fathers, my mother was hanging back in the kitchen. Me I was sitting in front of Rias with Noble in my lap.

"… Isn't that sweet our little Ri-Ri is answering the teacher's question. Oh, and she got it right." I heard Rias's father start to laugh.

Standing to her feet Rias slammed her hands on the table. "I've had enough of this, I'll be in my room stupid jerks!" Running off upstairs I shook my head my head with a small smile and placed Noble on top of my head and followed after the red-head. Once up the stairs I found Rias sitting down on the floor holding her legs tightly… Aw… She's looks so upset.

"Hey Rias." I said feeling kind of bad now. "You want to hang out in my room?"

Nodding I led the red-head to my room and once in there she fell onto the bed face first her head buried into a pillow. Shaking my head, I sat on the edge of the bed and removed Noble from his perch much to his protest and set him on the ground. Watching the little dragon scamper to some other part of the room I turned to see Rias and gently rub her back. "I know this is a little strange Rias but come on the way I see it I think it's nice seeing our families get along, and I now it's embarrassing with all the videos and such but honestly Rias I think it's sweet that underneath everything you're a normal teenager."

"Magnus can I ask you a question? Are you glad you met me?" She asked her voice muffled by the pillow. "I'm very happy here."

Smiling I nodded. "Yeah, I am. Sure the passiveness can bug me but otherwise I'm happy that you're in my life, why- "I started to ask but my question was cut off as Rias leaned up and pressed her lips to mine. Blushing brightly, I just kind of sat there in shock, this is the second time she kissed me and to be honest I liked it better than the first time. Don't ask me why but this kiss felt a little more real to me. Because it was in my mind not The Red Dragon Emperor and the Crimson Haired Princess of Ruin kissing, it was just Magnus and Rias two high school students.

However, before anything else could happen the lights flicked on, turning to face the door way I blinked seeing Asia standing there looking frustrated. "I knew it, it's not fair your always with her!"

Smiling Rias winked. "I made the first move and the first strike starts the war, that's what Akeno says."

"I'm not sure you should be taking advice from Akeno." I muttered before feeling an arm wrap around my neck and pulling me back.

"Well I say the second strike starts the war." Asia said pouting.

"What do you mean by that?" Rias asked curiously.

"That's not a good idea." Sirzechs said coming into the room.

"Hey big bro/how long were you there?/Hello sir." We all said at the same time.

"Long enough, there's something I've been meaning to discuss with you." He said with his hand on his hip.

Standing up Rias nodded. "Go ahead."

"Alright." He smirked. "I've been thinking that it might be about time to release the other bishop."

"What is he talking about Rias?" Asia asked looking at the red head.

Frowning I raised an eyebrow. "We have another bishop?"

"The bishop's gifts were dangerous, so they were sealed away because I wasn't strong enough to handle them." Rias said looking at me.

"Dangerous how?" I asked looking between Rias and her brother.

"You're the one that organized all this aren't you?" Rias asked looking at her sibling.

"Guilty as charged. Rest assured after observing the fight with Phenex and Kokabiel I've reconsidered." The devil king explained.

Frowning Rias turned her head. "They why?"

"There are a lot more pieces to work with and your stronger now then you ever been. I'm more than confident that the time is right. Release the bishop Rias." Sirzechs said in such a way I had a feeling she wasn't going to have a choice in the matter.

"Is that-I mean yes if the Great Devil Lucifer orders it done." Rias said standing at attention.


	18. Helping my junior

**Hey guys I'm back and boy I'm excited we are so close to the Magnus and Vali fight it will be awesome. Now this chapter has no action what so ever involved, but that doesn't mean it isn't good. Now that I got that out of way I want to thank those who faved and followed it means a lot guys really it does, so thank you. Same to the reviewers I like hearing your thoughts. Now time for those reviews! Wacko12 Magnus was a devil but now he is a normal human well as long as he can be with a dragon living in his arm and I will see what happens but I promise you this will be done tastefully. Ace your right about Magnus and Rias having things in common I tried to showcase if you took away the magic, the dragons the devil stuff that these two are similar in some ways and fit well together. As for Gasper's story I skip it Magnus will learn it soon but he gets the cliffnotes on it and to be honest you will see how it is done. Glad you liked my little meta joke and yeah Noble will be showing up more and Magnus uses him to help Gasper. As for Sona's reaction... Saji explains it. Blank Core Devil, yep Rias had another bishop but the it's power was to great, you'll see. M** **erendinoemiliano glad you liked the chapter and there will be more talking in this chapter as Magnus tries to help Gasper with his issues., and yeah Serafall is crazy but its funny to write, and I like your idea that's cool man. Darth56 thanks for the support man it means a lot. Now I have to get the next chapter up soon because not long after that we will have the Vali Magnus fight and boy will it be HUGE. See you all later!**

* * *

Standing in front of the Forbidden room I stared at the door. "I knew it, I just knew the moment I saw this door that something important was behind it." Grinning I looked at the others who all stared at me impatiently. "Right sorry shutting up."

Sighing Rias shook her head. "Last night my brother insisted for me to release the seal and allow the bishop to leave this area. I'm not sure why but the bishop refused the offer."

"It seems like your bishop has agoraphobia." I muttered before looking at the others who just stared at me some were either confused or were shocked that I knew what that was. "What? My sisters studied psychology once on a whim I found the books and I read them." Shrugging I crossed my arms across my chest.

"Magnus? What does agoraphobia mean?" Asia asked confused.

"It's an anxiety disorder." I told her before shaking my head.

"Such a shame really the child used to be the highest earner we had." Akeno smiled at me.

Okay now that I didn't know. "That's impressive but how?"

"With special contracts, the bishop used a computer to make them." Kiba explained.

"Which means the power this bishop had must have been fairly dangerous if it needed to be locked away. "Xenovia commented.

A bright red magical circle appeared in front of the door and then shattered. "And the seal has been broken." Koneko said… Okay she should say stuff like that if the end times in the bible were a real thing. The yellow tape and chains around the door slowly dissolved in a magical red light leaving us free to enter.

"Alright let's see how this goes." Walking to the door Rias hesitated for a moment before opening it to reveal…. A coffin and a something was screaming. Covering my ears slightly I winced damn this bishop had a set of lungs on them, however everyone else seemed to unaffected by the screaming.

Once it died down Rias spoke. "Hello, it's good to see you looking so well."

"I don't understand what's going on?" The voice said.

"The seal has been broken. "Rias said as Akeno walked toward the coffin and lifted the lid. "So, your free to come home with us now."

"No, I don't ever want to leave here! The outside is too scary!" Blinking I stared at the figure in shock, it was a very small and thin, with a bob like cut of platinum blonde hair, pointed ears and violet eyes… And it was wearing a Kuoh academy girls uniform despite the fact the bishop had an Adam's apple.

"Okay correct me if I'm wrong but that's a dude, right?" I asked looking at Kiba who nodded and laugh.

"The child is most certainly a boy." Rias said with a hand on her hip.

Giggling Akeno nodded. "But as you can see he likes dressing like girl."

Bending down Rias wrapped the boy up in a hug holding his head close. "Everyone I want you to meet Gasper Vladi a first-year student and before I turned him into a devil, this little guy was half-human and half-vampire."

"I thought half-vampires were meant to be tall, with black hair and really emo and date werewolves?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "And not dress like chicks."

"Magnus that's just silly who would believe anything like that." Asia said looking at me.

Shrugging I grinned. "Yeah that would be stupid." Shaking my head, I stared at the half-vampire and moved closer to him. "Why do you wear girl clothing? You may look like a chick but that doesn't you have to dress like one, and you never leave, right? So why do you do it?"

"Oh, I um… Well I guess I do it for myself… because these clothes are cuter that's all." Gasper said nervously.

"Hey Gasper why don't you come outside with us now okay?" Rias smiled bending down next to me.

Gasper shook his head violently. "I don't wanna, please don't make me!"

Sighing I rubbed the bridge of my nose. "In situations like this we have to be delicate otherwise it could get rough, listen Gasper we will take it one step at a time." I said gently placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't make me please!"

-Flash-

Blinking I looked around feeling more confused than usual. "The hell happened?"

A crying sound caught my attention, turning to the sound I saw Gasper cowering in the corner. "I'm sorry, I made you mad, didn't I? Please don't hit me I didn't mean it."

"Rias…" Turning to face the red-head I raised an eyebrow. "I have A LOT of questions."

"Was that just me or did you guys feel something weird too?" Asia asked confused.

"I did and I'm pretty sure he's behind it." Xenovia said staring at Gasper.

"It looks like the Forbidden Balor View to me." Akeno said as Kiba was chuckling to himself.

Sighing Rias seemed slightly annoyed.

"Also known as The Evil Eye that Stops the World, it's Gasper's sacred gear." Akeno explained.

"When he gets to excited he can stop whatever he happens to be looking at in that moment for a certain amount of time." Koneko said further explaining Gasper's sacred gear to us all, soon we all moved out of Gasper's little room and into the main club room.

"Unfortunately, Gasper couldn't control his power so Sirzechs decided he should be sealed away here as a precautionary measure." Akeno finished the explanation as to why the poor guy was locked away.

"On top of that his abilities seemed to grow unconsciously, so there's a distinct possibility that it could become a balance breaker." Rias said sitting behind her desk her hands folded together.

Frowning I shook my head. "Everyone is getting a balance breaker but me." I muttered while Rias sighed.

"I hate when you guys talk about me like I'm not here." Gasper's whining could be heard but the little guy was nowhere to be found. "Why can't you just ignore that I'm alive like normal?"

Looking around the room I spotted a cardboard box moving around. "Holy crap he's solid snake."

"How'd he get there?" Asia asked.

Sighing I walked over to the box and bent down. "Come on Gasper you can't hide in the box."

"Yes, I can, I just want to be a Gasper-in-a-box then be around you all.' He said the box rattling around.

Rubbing the bridge of my nose I shook my head. "That's hurtful."

"Rias I think it's about time for us to go." Akeno said.

Looking at her queen Rias nodded. "Yes, your right. If you'll excuse us, Akeno and I must leave to go to a meeting about getting ready for the Leader's Summit. Kiba"

"Yes, how can I help?" The blonde knight asked leaning forward.

"My brother said he wants to know more about your balance breaker. I would like for you to join us as long as your free that is." Rias asked the prince of the school.

Standing his feet Kiba nodded. "Yes, I'm free."

"Wonderful thank you." Rias said standing as well as a magical circle appeared behind her desk. "Now everyone else I would like you to take over Gasper's training until we get back."

Frowning I stood to my feet and grabbed Rias's hand. "We need to talk, before you go." Dragging the red-head into the bathroom I shut the door. "Okay Rias what the hell is going on with Gasper, that kid has issues, and I'm not talking about his powers or the cross dressing. We can come back to that later, no I'm talking about his emotional and mental issues. Did you see the way he reacted to us when he used his power? He was afraid we were going to beat him, not to mention he has the worst case of agoraphobia I have ever seen or read about."

Sighing Rias crossed her arms and looked down. "I can't explain everything Magnus because I'm in a bit of a time crunch suffice to say Gasper suffered a lot at the hands of his family and the people around him before I found him, I tried to get him help in the past but nothing worked."

Rubbing the bridge of my nose I sighed. "Okay I get it… Still we can't even begin to train him until we deal with his issues first."

"I understand but I faith you can help him, you just have a way of getting to people Magnus." Smiling Rias leaned forward and gently kissed my cheek. "Now please help out Gasper."

Nodding she and I both left the bathroom and as she went through the circle with Kiba and Akeno, I looked around the room for Asia, Koneko, Xenovia and Gasper but they were gone. "Okay what the hell… Where did they go?"

"Noooo!"

Eyes going wide I ran to the window and saw that Xenovia was chasing Gasper with Durandal. "You got to be kidding me." Sighing I opened the window and jumped out of it using my dragon fire to make the descent easier, once on the ground I ran in between Xenovia and Gasper my arms spread out wide. "Enough! What are you doing?"

"But Rias said we were to train him, plus a healthy mind lives in a healthy body." Xenovia said like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Not like this." I said grabbing her by the arm and pulling her to the side. "We can't even begin to train Gasper until- "

"Are you trying to kill me!?"

Groaning I rolled my eyes and turned around to find Koneko trying to feed Gasper… Garlic of all things.

"Well it looks like Koneko was having fun training Gasper as well." Asia smiled slightly.

Letting out a frustrated groan I was about to stop what was going on when Saji came around the corner with a grin and a wave. "Hey guys, Magnus I have to say what you did back in the gym was awesome. Sona has been super nice to me since I stood up to you and she even smiled at me."

Sighing I smiled slightly. "That's good man but can we talk later? We're kind of busy at the moment."

"That's kind of why I came here I wanted to see Rias's dangerous bishop for myself, and just my luck it's another cute blonde girl." He grinned placing a hand on his hip.

"Hate to break it to you but that's a boy." I muttered with a small grin watching Saji flatter and gasp like a fish on dry land.

"Well… don't tell me the households of the devil kings came out to play together because that would be just too sweet."

Turning toward the voice, I grinned slightly seeing a familiar face. "Azazel been a while old man how have you been?"

Walking forward with a smirk he nodded. "Good to see you Dragon Boy or would you prefer Red Dragon Emperor? Your looking well."

"Same to your old timer." I said smirking back. "And would you prefer to be called Governor General?"

Xenovia summoned held her blade before while Asia hid behind me in fear.

"Wait don't tell me that's Azazel!?" Saji said in shock summoning his sacred gear while Koneko ran around behind him.

"Mhm he is, and come on everyone relax if he wanted us dead we would be dead." Shrugging I crossed my arms across my chest. "So, what's going on?"

"Well I figured to visit. Is that holy-devil sword guy here?" Azazel asked his hand on his chin.

Shaking my head, I grinned. "Aw I'm hurt and here I thought you were here to see me, but no Kiba's out at the moment."

"Now, now don't be jealous I spent a lot of time on you already, but no holy-devil guy huh? Boring. Hey you adorable vampire." Azazel called out to Gasper who was hiding behind a tree before slowly peeking out. "Forbidden Balor View huh? You know this type of sacred gear can winding up extremely dangerous if the user's capacity is too low." The fallen angel said before his eyes shifted over to Saji. "And let me guess you have the Black Dragon Pulse, the Absorption Line, right? During practice, you should get that one to connect to the vampire so he can take away all that extra power that no one can control. Your welcome in advance."

"Take away power?" Saji said looking at his sacred gear. "You mean I can do that?"

"Don't tell me you didn't know? Your sacred gear has the power of the Evil Black Dragon King otherwise known as the Prison Dragon that scatters the power of whatever it comes into contact with. Of course, attaching itself to something else for a short period of time is another perk." Azazel smirked.

"This thing is more badass then I thought." Saji said in shock staring at his sacred gear with a new light.

"Although actually there is a faster and simpler way to go about it. He can drink the Red Dragon Emperor's blood." Azazel said with the same smirk on his face.

Raising an eyebrow, I chuckled. "That does sound like the best way to help him with his powers."

"Well it's just a suggestion the blood thing is best but I'm sure you guys can figure it out." Azazel said with a wave as he walked away.

Shaking my head, I waved. "See yeah Azazel next time though not to spook these good people."

"Sorry kid it's kind of my thing." He smirked before waving back and leaving.

"So that's the Governor General of the fallen angels." Xenovia said in shock. "I do not understand him."

* * *

To say that the rest of the day of 'training' went well would be the understatement of the year, I tried to feed Gasper my blood but turns out he hates the stuff because it makes him sick well not really, he just doesn't like the smell or taste so while I worked on a way to trick him into drinking some of my blood the girls and Saji went with the other idea. Saji quickly learned how to absorb power while Xenovia tried to get Gasper to stop time on the ball only the result was… Horrible because he kept freezing everyone else and then tried to run away but with Koneko out of his line of sight she stopped him every time.

Finally, I had enough of it and told them to let the poor kid go back to his room. After that I had everyone run errands for me, I had an idea on how to help Gasper… Not with his powers that will come with drinking my blood. No, my idea was I was going to change Gasper completely around using the horrible power known as a 'makeover' part of Gasper's problem besides the power issues he needed something to help with his emotional problems, and that gave me several ideas. So, after getting everything I needed I sent everyone else home so I could work with Gasper on my own, since all the others seemed to do was scare him.

Standing outside his door with a few bags in hands and a very friendly dragon on my shoulder. "Ready Noble? You remember that you have to be nice, right?" I asked the furry dragon who nodded and nuzzled my cheek. Smiling I knocked on the door to Gasper's room. "Hey Gasper it's Magnus can I come in?"

"No! Go away!" He whined.

"I can't little buddy but I promise you that I won't force you to go outside this room or do what those guys call training I promise." Smiling I waited patiently and slowly the door opened and Gasper stood there timidly staring up at me.

"You promise?" He asked in a weak voice.

Bending down I held out my pink. "Pinky promise."

"Okay…" He said taking my pinky in his before opening the door all the way.

Slowly I made my way into the room and placed the bags near some plush cushions and took a seat on the floor. Gasper shut the door but stayed on the far side of the room, he was twitching slightly wondering what I was going to do. Making sure to keep my motions so I gently picked Noble off my shoulder and gently set him in my lap. "Hey Gasper this is Noble, he's a Magic Dragon and my pet." Slowly I stroked Noble who was cooing under the gentle petting.

"He… He's cute…" Gasper said hugging a black stuffed animal.

Smiling I nodded. "He is, would you like to pet him? He's very friendly." To help make my point Noble rolled over onto his back.

Gasper seemed hesitant but slowly he made his way to where I was sitting before sitting down but he kept his distance from me. "I... can? I… please?"

"Of course." Slowly I gently poked Noble he climbed off my lap and walked over to Gasper but he kept his motions slow as to not spook the poor kid. Once within reach Gasper slowly but surely reached out and ran his fingers through Noble's fur. The Magic Dragon simply stood there and waiting for Gasper to move closer and after ten minutes of this the young half-vampire had Noble in his lap.

Watching the sight, I nodded in approval and just sat there in silence, I figured when the blonde was ready to talk to me he would.

"Magnus… I…" Gasper started to say but stopped and looked down at the floor.

"Hey Gasper, if you don't want to talk we can just sit here and you can pet Noble." I smiled before nodding at him. "I'm not here to do anything that will make you uncomfortable I'm your friend."

The blonde half vampire gasped and stared at me. "You… You see… me… as a friend?" He managed to stutter out. "You aren't… afraid of me?" He whispered the last part.

Raising an eyebrow, I shook my head. "Why would I be afraid of you Gasper?"

"Because of my powers…" He said looking down his eyes tearing up slightly. "I'm a freak…"

"Gasper you are many things but a freak isn't one of them. I have a dragon living in me." Slowly I stood up and walked over to the half-vampire and gently I wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "You're just a kid that had a hard life, but it's going to be okay, I promise you that. You have everyone here that cares about you and we care about you too. The world won't hurt you here okay? You're going to be okay."

Not expecting that the kid cried into my shoulder. Granted I knew he wasn't a kid but to be honest the way he acted reminded me of a little kid and like any child he needed to be told that the world will be okay when things were bad or seemed bad. As Gasper cried into my shoulder I rocked him back and forth just letting him get it all out, while he was crying Noble rubbed his head into his stomach doing his best to comfort him.

I'm not sure how long he cried but when he ran out of tears and started to hiccup I pulled him away and smiled. "Do you feel a little better?"

Nodding the rubbed his eyes. "Mhm…"

"Good, now go dry your eyes okay? I have some presents for you." I said pointing to the bags.

Gently taking Noble off his lap the half-vampire wandered over to a wall and pressed against it and…. Hidden bathroom. Walking inside he vanished for a minute before coming back and sitting down on the floor and taking Noble back into his lap.

Okay Gasper before I give you the presents I want to tell you a story okay?" I asked turning my head.

"What kind of story?" He asked looking at me curiously.

Avoiding eye contact huh? One thing at a time Magnus. "It's a story about when I was a kid, see when I was five I was afraid of a lot of things much like you."

"You were?" He said his eyes wide.

"Mhm very much so I hated going side because it felt like my heart was seizing up and the world would spin around, and I was afraid of everything." I nodded looking at a wall. "Then one day my dad came to me and he gave me a gray hoodie with no sleeves and he told me. 'Magnus this hoodie is magic, it will make you brave and you can face anything or anyone with this on.' And he was right."

Gasper well… gasped his mouth opening wide. "Really?" He asked leaning forward.

"Yes, he was and over the years I absorbed the magic so I could be brave without it." I smiled and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. "Get this see when I left earlier did you know where I was?"

Shaking his head, no Gasper was enthralled by my story.

"My family is in town and I asked my dad for the magic spell so I could cast on some clothing for you. Which are in those bags and as long as you wear them you to will be brave." I smiled watching Gasper look between me and the bags. "Go ahead Gasper they are your clothes."

The half-vampire handed me Noble who gratefully snuggled into my lap and headed to the bathroom with the bags in his arms. As he changed I silently pet my dragon. "You did good today boy." Letting out a happy growl the Magic Dragon nipped at my fingers which caused me to smile.

"Umm…. Magnus…?" I heard Gasper's voice come from the bathroom. "Can you help me? I never wore anything like this before…"

Chuckling I nodded and set Noble down. "Sure, thing little guy." Going into the bathroom I began to help Gasper with his new outfit, since we were here I figured I should question him about his power. "Gasper I have a question are you scared of your sacred gear? I have a dragon living inside of me." I said looking at my left hand slightly. "The Red Dragon Emperor that is the name we both share, and every time I use his power I feel like a part of me is slipping away… Every time I use my power I feel less and less human and more like a dragon, it's scary as hell but I can't let fear rule my life."

"But don't you worry about the things you care about most? You might lose them all because of your power. I don't understand how you can keep going without any doubts like that." He said looking down with a small frown.

Sighing I stopped helping Gasper and frowned. "It's just…

"Just what?"

"I've seen Rias cry… And I never want to see that ever again. It happened during the rating game with Riser, everyone was taken out one by one expect for me but by the end I was on the verge of death." Frowning I looked down at my hand and shook my head. "Everything from that time is still fuzzy but I do remember Rias's tears they were burnt into my heart. It was one of the hardest things I have had to watch or deal with."

"Oh… I heard about that fight. I'm sorry I was locked in here when it happened." Gasper said looking down.

Smiling slightly, I shook my head. "Not your fault little guy, so don't worry about it things are different now."

"Maybe… If I'm there though I'll only bother anyway." The half-vampire said starting to sound sad again.

"You're not a bother Gasper to me or anyone. In some ways, you remind me of my little brother." Smiling I shrugged. "So, what do you say Gasper will you led your power to help out Rias? And if anything tries to scare or hurt you I will take care of it I promise, also to help you can drink my blood."

"Noo… It's too scary… I can't drink from living things. It takes all I can just to drink from blood packs. Besides I'm afraid terrified of my stupid power and if it somehow got worse I don't think I could handle it. It's too much." He said looking away.

Laughing I shook my head. "Really? Because your power is awesome." I grinned catching Gasper off guard. "Being able to stop time is like the most awesome power in the world, imagine all the things you could do. I know if I had it I would so use it to pull off even greater pranks then before." I smirked thinking back on it. "I could finally pull off all the pranks in the world and get away with it because once time was unfrozen no one would ever know that it was me." Laughing I shook my head and looked down at Gasper was staring up at me with fascination in his eyes.

"Sorry about that, I just really love pulling pranks."

"It's fine." Gasper nodded. "I think it sounds fun, and no one has ever said they were jealous of me before. It's funny your jealous of me of something I believed my entire life I needed to hate."

"Don't be an idiot." I smirked staring down at him before my face became serious. "We are the bearers of sacred gears and as such we have a duty a responsibility to use our powers. Because Gasper with great power come great responsibility." I smiled staring down watching the gears turn in his head. "I have a goal and that is to be a protector and I will protect everyone that I can."

Looking up suddenly Gasper smiled. "For some reason Magnus, I feel like I can be brave just like you."

"Good. Now since we are on this subject do you feel like getting some training done? Don't worry though it will be fun, I brought balloons."

* * *

"Come on Gasper you can do it!" I cheered on with Noble ridding on my shoulder. "Just focus on only the balloon you can't let it touch the floor and you can only put it back into the air after."

"Okay." The little half-vampire nodded as he eyed the balloon and suddenly it stopped and became surrounded by a purplish glow, reaching up Gasper smacked the balloon and released his power sending it up toward the celling.

Clapping I smiled and shook my head. "We had been at this for a couple of hours and look at you, you got it down. Not mastered yet but give it a few months and you'll be ready for anything."

Turning around Gasper smiled and nodded. "Thanks Magnus…"

"Well glad to see you two are-Oh Wow Gasper nice new duds." Kiba said walking into the room.

Looking down at his clothes Gasper smiled slightly. "Magnus got them for me…"

"I see your sense of humor is still the same." Kiba shook his head with a chuckle.

"What are you talking about Kiba?" Okay I did I was lying. Gasper's new 'brave' outfit consisted off some very nice picks. He even looked like a boy now instead of a girl. Gasper was wearing dark gray or light black skinny jeans with a couple of studded belts, short black boots, a black button up shirt with a gray vest and white tie, with black leather gloves and a long Victorian style black coat with gold lining on it with a hood sewed onto the back. I had Saji get me from the drama department of the school. Granted I was going to pay to replace it but that isn't the point, my point was Gasper looked good and more like a guy. Oh, and I also changed his hair style making it more like Kiba's during Rias's engagement party to Riser.

"Gasper look's good don't you little bro?" I asked with a grin. "Show him the glasses Gasper."

Smiling somewhat excitedly Gasper reached inside of his new jacket which with Asia using her magic I added in a bunch of pockets within the jacket. Anyway, Gasper reached in and pulled out a pair of sunglasses that looked like Alucard's in Hellsing, expect the lessons were purple. "Now I can wear these during the day!" Gasper bounced excitedly.

"I'm happy for you Gasper." Kiba smiled at the younger devil. "I see you're a bit more comfortable now as well."

Chuckling I nodded. "Yeah and we've been working on his powers he is starting to get some control on them. I am even thinking about teaching some martial arts, hey maybe we could get him a sword and you can teach him how to use it." Grinning I hopped Kiba would say yes then we would be one more step closer to making Gasper Alucard from Castlevania.

Laughing Kiba shook his head. "Maybe, but wow Gasper you're getting control of your powers?"

"Mhm I am. Magnus has been showing me how to do it with balloons." The half-vampire said as he was once again in his little box expect the top was open.

"Yeah we made it a game and… Why are you back in the box?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, I'm sorry I just feel more comfortable in here, don't take it personally. At least I didn't close the lid." Gasper shrugged with a smile.

Taking a deep breath, I face palmed and nodded. "One step at a time Magnus old boy."

"Gasper you know it's time for you get over your fears." Kiba said walking over the half-vampire. "You're not sealed away anymore."

"I know." He said looking a little down.

Gently I tapped Kiba on the shoulder and whispered into his ear. "Relax a little man I only just now started to get him to open up, just give him some time that's all."

"Oh how nice. You all seem to be getting along." Walking into the room was Xenovia said walking into the along with Asia and Koneko.

"Oh, wow Gasper you different." Asia smiled.

"Like a badass." Koneko nodded.

"A true warrior." Xenovia said in approval.

"Hey." Kiba smiled nodding at the girls.

"Not that it isn't nice to see you girls." I said despite the fact Noble growled at them… Well expect Koneko, I swear this dragon is bi-polar. "But what are you doing back here?"

"Well… After leaving and talking about it, we decided to do what we could to help take care of Gasper as well.' Asia admitted honestly.

"And then we brainstormed several different ideas that might help him deal with his life better." Xenovia said which caught Gasper's attention.

Smiling slightly, I nodded that makes sense I suppose and it's good to see them caring about the little guy but still I'm worried.

"You all want to help me?" He asked staring at them.

"Of course, you're our precious companion too." Koneko said.

"Wow, thank you Koneko." Gasper smiled.

"Here, these are for you." Koneko said tossing something into his box.

"Ah! Garlic!" Jumping out of the box Gasper started to run but then Xenovia slipped something on over his head…. It was a paper bag two eye holes cut out.

"There you like that?" The blue-haired girl asked with a smile.

"I… I don't know maybe, I feel calmer." Slowly the vampire started to look around. "I think I like this."

Blinking Kiba and I both had the same exact thought. "What just happened?"

"It was Asia's idea and it was a good one." Koneko said staring at Gasper.

"Not bad, I was going to start him off with a hood but a bag works too. Good work Asia." I said nodding at her.

"Well not exactly I know I'm not as good with talking to people face to face either." She said looking away with a small blush. "But on the phone, I seem to handle things okay. I just mentioned to them as long as my face wasn't scene other people seemed a lot easier to deal with."

"That's when I remembered I had these." Xenovia said holding several condoms. "Then I thought what if we put something over his head."

Sighing I grabbed the condoms out of her hands and put them into my pocket. "I keep burning these where do you get the money to buy more?"

Turning around Gasper extended his hands like the Frankenstein monster his eye's glowing red from within the bag. "How is it? Does it make me look cool?"

"It has an indescribable impact Gasper." Kiba chuckled.

"Yeah, he's right indescribable impact, like the fear one has when walking down an alley dark and alone." Xenovia shivered.

"I think I like this." Gasper said marching around like a monster. "Do you think it will help my reputation as a vampire?"

Chuckling I shook my head. "Most likely Gasper all will come to fear and respect the Bag Vampire."

Bowing before everyone Gasper nodded. "Thanks a lot everyone, you're the best."

* * *

Last night after Rias's meeting I told her about the progress that was made with Gasper and to be honest since she was told about having to release him I think she visibly relaxed. Shaking my head that girl she carried the weight of the world on her shoulders at times. Anyway, I also told her about how I was planning to train Gasper which left her shocked somewhat.

"You want to turn the bishop into a tank?" Rias asked sitting on my bed with a confused stare.

Laughing I shrugged. "More like a DPS fighter and with this time freezing ability it could work really well. From what I've seen he lacks utter control so I have been working with on it ever since I changed his outfit. I've been using balloons and with every single successful balloon that he stops I add one more. I'm doing control exercises with him, after he gets a handle on his powers then I will consider to physical train him and it would be small at first."

Sighing Rias shook her head. "Okay I guess that is fine but don't rush him alright? By the way I saw the outfit change I like it. I personally didn't mind him dressing like a girl, but still good choice on the clothing Magnus."

"I promise Rias, Gasper will not be rushed period, and thanks." I grinned rubbing the back of my head. "A new outfit can breed confidence, and for him that outfit is like Dumbo's magic feather. Expect instead of him teaching to fly…."

"It's teaching him to be brave." Rias nodded rubbing her chin. "Smart."

"I can be sometimes." Smiling I moved across the room and sat next to her. "Though Gasper has a long and I mean a LONG way to go I think he should go into therapy and… We need to feed him blood."

"The therapy I agree with but why the blood?" Rias asked with a small frown. "He doesn't like drinking the stuff we bring him and only does it because he has too."

Frowning I nodded. "Yeah that's the point, to be honest Gasper looks malnourished, and I don't know much about vampires outside of Hollywood but I do know this if he looks like this and only drinks what he needs to survive then he will be malnourished. So, we need to find a way to not only fix that damage… Which to be honest I don't know if we can or not but the least we can do is make sure he is eating properly."

"But how? Gasper refuses all forms of blood expect from the blood packs I have for him and even then…." Rias stared at me until she shook her head. "You have a plan, don't you?"

Smirking I nodded. "You know me so well."

* * *

The following day I had spent my lunch hour and any break periods I got hanging out with Gasper, poor little guy couldn't come to school with us just yet and since I couldn't be there all the time… I made sure he had company in the form of Noble. It really worked out well with Noble there he could keep an eye on Gasper for us, act an emotional support animal and I could see my dragon more during the school day. Which worked out well for everyone. I even found a way to sneak Gasper blood, I found the blood packs that Rias had gotten for our little half-vampire and mixed some of the blood in with tomato juice kind of cliché but eh it worked well, because he drained that thing so dry that he wanted another.

Anyway, I was walking through the halls with Asia heading to our next class with a grin on my face. "So today afterschool I'm thinking about playing capture the flag tag with Gasper it would be a good way for him to learn how to control his powers outside of the balloon exercise, and it would give him a chance to practice outside his room."

"I think it's a wonderful idea Magnus." Asia smiled.

"Hey guys."

Blinking I looked up and smiled at both Rias and Akeno. "Hey ladies what's happening?"

"It's good to see you." Asia said bowing slightly to Rias with a smile.

"Perfect timing as usual." Rias smiled.

Raising an eyebrow, I turned my head. "What's going on?"

"So, Magnus I've been looking for you to see if you might possibly come with me somewhere afterschool today." Akeno smiled brightly.

Shrugging I nodded. "Um…Sure…"

* * *

"I know I am in shape but seriously fuck stairs." I muttered with my hands in my pockets. "Like seriously… Why did Akeno want us to meet all the way out here?" Shaking my head, I looked around at all the greenery. "Well it is beautiful out here…. And wait a second is that a shrine? I thought devils weren't allowed near these places so why is Akeno here?"

"Hello Magnus." Stepping out of the wood work Akeno smiled at me… and she was wearing her shrine outfit. "Thanks for coming."

Blinking I smiled and shrugged. "It's no biggie, it's hard to say no to you."

"Please forgive me, I apologize for the sudden invitation." She said still smiling.

"Like I said no biggie, so what's going on Akeno?" I asked as I made my way up the stairs with her. "So, where's Rias?"

"Right now, she is finishing up her last meeting with Sirzechs she'll be here right after that's over." Akeno said walking just ahead of me.

Turning my head, I stared at the black-haired girl kind of confused. "But you're her queen? Shouldn't you be with her?"

"No, I had another job with a certain someone." She said putting emphasizes on the 'someone' part.

Frowning I placed my hands behind my head. "Really like who?" However, before she answered we stopped at the entrance of the shrine. "Hey why are we meeting here? Will you be okay? I mean this is technically hallowed ground."

Akeno giggled. "Sweet of you to worry but don't worry I'll be okay even if I am a devil. After all we have bit of a special agreement behind the scenes." She said walking through the archway.

"Okey dokey then." Following her I looked around with a smile. "You know I didn't do much tourist stuff since I moved here so this is my first shrine. I have to admit it's awesome."

"After its previous god left it remained unoccupied for a while." Akeno explained to me. "Then Rias managed to find a way to get ahold of this place for me."

"So this is the Red Dragon Emperor?"

Looking around for the sound of the voice I thought for just a moment I heard it coming from the sky. "Okay… I'm not going crazy, right?"

Suddenly the sky lit up with a golden light that took the form of an eight-pointed star. "Magnus Maverick it's nice to meet you." As the light died down my eyes widened the figure twelve golden white wings that seemed to flutter in a nonexistence breeze.

"Sweet mother of god…." I stared wide eyed.

"I am Michael, otherwise known as the chief of the angels." The figured smiled down at us.

.


	19. A new sword, a secret, and Hero Faction

**Hey guys I'm back once more and I have to say it feels good to be here with you guys once again. Now sorry for the late update but I needed a little break today. So I took a personal day otherwise this chapter would have been out already, anyway it's here and I hope you like it. Now I want to thank those who faved and followed the story it's nice to see people like it, same to my reviewers I love seeing your thoughts. Now onto those reviews. Blank Core Devil, did not know that you had that man. I'm sorry as for the Adam apple thing its more of something for Magnus to point out that's all, and Gasper is a fun character and I would watch out that angel could squash you like a bug.** **Merendinoemiliano yeah I wanted to change Gasper a bit but not for a reason that people think, I have nothing against those who are transgender or gay but Gasper isn't really those things and throughout the anime, manga and light novels Gasper wants to be a 'real' man so I figured this was a way to help him. As for Azazel yeah he is cool in his way and he is and will be a mentor to Magnus throughout the story. Darth56 thanks for the support man I'm glad you like it. Ace yeah Magnus will get another sword he has to duel wield at some point right? And yeah for Gasper I was so afraid of getting back lash for my choice despite the fact I support the right of the LGBTQ despite the fact I'm straight, it's just so hard to do any changes without someone jumping down your throat. As for games Gasper and Magnus will play pokemon, among other stuff in fact Magnus buys Gasper a tv and a ps4 and gets him skyrim. As for music not sure I need to think on that. Also with Xenovia it makes me laugh all the time too. Plus she wants to practice first. Random Guest yeah I know the beginning isn't the best but I went with this. Rias is smart yes but she is god at planning out the long game and everytime something she didn't expect to happen, happens she tends to fail a bit. Magnus however is a fly by the seat of his pants kind of guy so he can do what she can't in that regard but Rias does get better at dealing with that kind of thing I promise. Now guys the next chapter is the Leader Summit and the Vali and Magnus fight and boy it will be a rough one. Anyway I will see you guys soon.**

* * *

So… Michael... Yeah, this guy was the head of heaven the guy that took over for God himself and… He looks like a blonde Sirzechs only with softer features. Seriously even their hair style was similar the only difference was the fact he was blonde instead of a red-head. He even wore a similar outfit to the devil king when he was in 'official' mode expect he wore a long red robe some armor around his neck and shoulders and a gold and white colors. Oh, and a halo. Can't forget the halo. Akeno led the two us into the shrine, Michael was on one end while me on the other with Akeno kneeling with her back to the shrine wall. "Grh." Gritting my teeth slightly I fought the back the urge to run away, something was going on and I wanted to figure it out. Suddenly a bright light appeared from the head angel and moved in between us both was a floating sword that's bright light illuminated the room.

"Behold young prankster this is Ascalon, this holy sword has also earned another name. Dragon Slayer." Michael said with a smile.

Staring at the sword I gulped, Dragon Slayer? That would explain why I wanted to run that thing could literally kill me with no issues. Looking over the sword I had to admit it was impressive it was a medieval long sword similar in length to Dyrnwyn but the similarities ended there. Ascalon had a red and purple grip with a gold pommel the hilt was designed like golden dragon claws and the blade itself gleamed with silver, purple and gold light.

"Impressive." I blinked staring at the sword. "Not sure about the name though."

"It's a name the sword's previous wielder quite capably earned. Many dragons fell to the power contained in this blade." Michael explained as the golden light around the sword died down but it still was glowing a little.

"Explains why I wanted to run for the hills." I muttered still staring at the blade as the boosted gear appeared on my arm.

"Fear not Magnus Maverick for this weapon was sent to you from on high." Michael smiled.

Did he mean what I think he means? No, he has to be joking. "For real?"

"For real indeed in a hope that you might assimilate it into your boosted gear. I heard your reputation as a protector and how you fight for all that is good within the world. So, I hope the might of Ascalon will give the necessary strength in times of tribulation." Michael continued on, as he explained to me why I would be getting the sword that could literally end not just me but Ddraig, Noble, Saji and all other dragons.

"Thank you, Michael, but why me? I mean I fight with the devils." I said with a raised eyebrow.

"Hear me child, the time has come for all of us to work together or die trying. The great war ended large scale fighting, but as you know we still have small skirmishes." As Michael talked my mind went back to the fight with Kokabiel…

"If that's just a skirmish I would hate to see a full-blown battle." I muttered in horror realizing that this world… was A LOT more dangerous than even I could imagine.

Michael continued as if I hadn't spoken. "If this is allowed to continue, all will be brought to ruin. It is entirely possible that a different power will attack us in all of the confusion."

Frowning I raised an eyebrow. "Different powers? Wait are there other gods out there?"

"There are more things in heaven or in earth then dreamt of in our philosophies, and this upcoming summit will provide us with a great opportunity."

Blinking I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Did you… Did you quote Hamlet? And wait are you talking about peace?"

"A chance for the Three Great Powers to forge an alliance, to put an end of senseless fighting." The head angel smiled.

"No more fighting? Like a truce?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing this… Wow this could turn out well if things go right.

"It would not be the first time. Long ago we all came together and fought as one. We had to end the destruction caused by the Red and White Dragons battle." Michael said staring at my boosted gear for a brief moment. "I beseech you Oh Red Dragon Emperor please help align the goals of the Three Great Powers."

Blinking he was asking for my help? Me? But I'm just a normal guy… No, I'm not I'm one of the Twin Heavenly Dragons I'm not normal. Not anymore. I was considered a major player in these events and there was nothing I could do to change that fact at all.

"Now Magnus." Akeno said finally speaking as she turned to face me. "This is the part where you accept his gift." She said pulling me from my thoughts.

"By me taking this sword it's a sign of peace between the factions… Me who fights for the devils, taught by the fallen angels and given a gift of power by the angels. Makes sense I suppose." Slowly walking forward, I watched as Michael spread his arms out in front of me and the Ascalon floated toward me and slowly turned so I could grab it. "Me assimilating a dragon slaying sword… Yeah that's going to go well. Ddraig can we, do it?" I asked looking at the boosted gear.

" **The sacred gear follows the wants of its host. If that is what you desire it can be done. Much like Dragoon mode."** The red dragon explained to me. **"Now focus all your thoughts on the sacred gear."**

Nodding I reached out with my dragon hand and gripped the blade tightly. **"Match your wave length to the sword."** Slowly Ascalon started to glow brightly with a golden light as the boosted gear was consumed in a ruby like aura. Gritting my teeth in pain I watched as the light got brighter and brighter. "Grh… Ah!" I shouted as lances of pain shot up my arm, but as suddenly as the pain was there it was gone. The light died down revealing… Ascalon was now sticking out of the end of my sacred gear like Wolverine's claws. Expect with the blade of a sword. Looking down I noticed that the boosted gear had some golden in graving around the gem and near the back.

"Amazing." I said wide eyed.

"I have done what I set out to do and now I will take my leave." Michael said with a smile on his face.

"Wait Michael there is something I would like ask you." I said holding out my hand… I hope he will hear me out on this.

"Apologizes but I haven't the time child, I'll gladly hear you out when next our path's cross." He said closing his eyes and nodding at me.

Smiling I nodded. "Alright you promise you won't forget?"

"I promise, fair well Magnus." Michael smiled as his golden wings appeared from behind him and in a flash of light he was gone.

* * *

"Now I get it." I nodded with a smile. "You came here to do magic on the sword with Michael."

"Yes, we conducted a ceremony here that tailored Ascalon specifications to you." Akeno explained with a smile as she passed me a cup of tea.

Chuckling I nodded. "Looks like I owe you again Akeno, thank you." Frowning for a moment I turned to look at the black-haired girl. "It's about the fight with Kokabiel, he said something to you about a fallen angel named Baraqiel. Just who is he too? I mean really?"

Looking down slightly Akeno went stiff. "My father. That's right I'm the half-breed daughter of the fallen angel leader Baraqiel and a human. My mother was a young shrine maiden, one day she found a wounded fallen angel and nursed him back to health. She did her job well, they fell in love and soon enough I came along."

Sighing I shook my head. "I'm sorry Akeno I didn't mean to bring up painful memories."

Staring at me for a moment Akeno stood up and turned around, slowly she lowered her top to reveal… Two wings one devil the other fallen angel. "Holy…"

"Yes, I know, one from an angel the other from a devil signs of my heritage that I try to hide, I grew up hating my angel side. I jumped at the chance to become a devil when Rias made me the offer, to spite father." Akeno said her voice filled with pain. "Maybe it was half-breed blood, the results were a sad and garish mix of both types of wings, and what could be a better way to showcase my impure linage? Some mismatched plumage."

"Akeno I'm sorry I wish I knew." I said staring at her.

Turning around Akeno's face was filled with sadness, pain, and loathing for herself. "The truth is I wanted to tell you for such a long time."

I literally had nothing to say at this point all I could do was stare at her in shock.

"But you hate fallen angels, they were the cause of so much pain for you and poor Asia, and it almost killed you. Not to mention their attempts to destroy this town, the people living here and your family. It isn't hard to guess what you think of them."

Sighing I shook my head. "I hate the people who did those things, and Akeno I could never hate, it's literally impossible for me to hate you. You aren't your father, you aren't the fallen angels that attacked me, Asia or the people of this town or my family." Rubbing the back of my head I chuckled. "Sorry I didn't mean to get weird on you."

"No, it's okay. Forget I said anything, I don't want things to get weird between us." She said shaking her head.

"That won't happen." I smiled as I stood to my feet.

"Hey, you never know maybe my congeniality may be just a mere façade a tactic to distract you from the fact I'm half-fallen angel." She said looking at the ground.

Sighing I shook my head. "Yeah not going be convinced you're a bad person Akeno sorry."

"But's true Magnus I'm a terrible woman."

Growling in frustration I snapped. "Bullshit!"

Gasping Akeno stared at me her eyes wide.

"You are one of the best people I know and I'm damn lucky that I have met you." I smiled brightly and turned my head. "You're a great person, your smart fun to hang out with, patient, kind, you're an amazing woman. Yeah, I may not like all fallen angels but you're not one of them, your just you." I smiled scratching the back of my head as Akeno lowered head and forced her wings back in. "I hope that sounded okay, I usually don't- "

"You can stop worrying, you said everything right." Akeno smiled. "You say sweet things like that and what's a girl to do?" She said a tear falling down her face.

"Akeno please don't cry, because then I'll start to cry and I look ugly when I cry- "I started to say but soon was tackled onto the ground by the older girl. Blinking in shock I stared at her. "Umm… Was it good for you? Because it was good for me…but seriously, you okay?"

"I've decided." She whispered into my ear.

"Huh?" I said my eyes going wide.

"I said I made a decision." She repeated for me.

Blushing slightly, I felt my stomach drop slightly. "Oh? That you're going to switch to Geico for lower car insurance?"

"Guess what Magnus?" She asked looking down at me with a small blush.

"Ummm… What" I said staring up at her.

"I'm totally fine being your third." She smiled at me.

"Third? Third what?" I asked feeling confused at the moment.

"Your third and stop repeating after me, don't you think it's a pretty good position? The third." She said her voice totally becoming husky as she pressed her breasts against my chest. "Just the thought gets me hot, like having an affair."

Blushing even more I gulped nervously. Okay I need to think this through…. Don't do or say anything that will get you in to deep. "I'm sold." Yep my brain is going to pay somehow for this.

"Yes, I can tell, feels like little Magnus woke up and wants to play." Akeno said in an excited a tone.

I think the only sound that I could make was a slightly embarrassed choke.

"Hey, I'm flattered, now I want to do something special for you." Akeno said which caused my brain to overload at what she could mean by that.

"I think I can handle it…" My eyes wide in a mixture of panic and excitement.

"But first Magnus I want to hear you say what a bad girl I am." She said staring down at me her face just as flushed as mine.

"Uhh… I'm not so sure on that Akeno…" I said staring at her.

Akeno looked away briefly. "But I've been so very naughty." Leaning her close she whispered. "Scold me."

"You're a bad girl?" I said staring up at her and suddenly her face lit up like it was freaking Christmas.

"Thank you, Magnus!" She said pressing her chest into once more. "Yes, I like it when you talk dirty to me, it turns me on. Come here you." Slowly sitting up Akeno folded her legs underneath her and pulled my head into her lap. She stared down at me with a smile her chest uncovered. "I thought I take one of Rias's special privileges for myself." Akeno giggled. "Actually, now I am being a little naughty. Magnus dear do you feel good?"

"To be honest it's nice." I chuckled with a blush as I looked away from her chest.

"What's going on here? Answer me Magnus."

Sitting up I took a deep breath and nodded at Rias who was standing in the doorway that led to the outside. "Hello Rias. I can explain." A red aura surrounded Rias which meant I was going to die. At least I lived a good life up until now.

"Hi there." Akeno said cheerfully with a chuckle as she lifted up her top.

Walking into the room Rias walked over to me and grabbed me by my cheek. "Gah!"

"Did you get the sword?" She asked staring down at me, I made a sound that I think was yes. "And the angel?" Making another sound that I think was gone Rias dropped me. "Then your business here is concluded. Let's go."

Grumbling I rubbed my cheek. "Okay."

"You don't have to be so jealous you're still the favorite silly." Akeno said with a smile.

Stopping for a second Rias shook her head and kept on walking. Rude much?

Sighing I shook my head and turned back. "Thanks for the help Akeno." Giving her a wave I chased after the red-head who refused to talk to me sighing I walked down the steps with her in silence. I don't get it nothing really happened then why is she so upset? However, she stopped for a moment which made me stand and wait.

"Magnus, I- "

"Yes Rias?" I asked nervously.

"You seem to have quite a lot of girls around you. Is your goal to have a harem? What about Akeno? Would she have a place in your harem? Would I?" She asked, that last part was stressed I could tell.

Frowning I walked in front of her and placed my hands on her shoulders. "Rias, I'm going to say this carefully okay? So please listen, if and I mean if I did have harem and I'm not saying I do, but if I did, I would want you to be not in a harem but with me as the woman that stands by my side always." I smiled slightly. "See Rias I care about you a lot alright? Yes, do I care about Asia and Akeno and hell even Xenovia when she isn't trying to rape me, and I will always fight for you guys, but you won me. Rias you are possessive, a control freak at times, prideful, but your also smart, fun to hang around and not when we are in those comprising situations I mean when you and I both act like teenagers just a couple of old school teenagers. That kiss you gave me in my room… It was perhaps the best kiss ever. Because it was you the real you underneath."

Rias simply stared at me in shock not exactly sure what to say.

"And yes, you get jealous when the other girls are doing what they do, hell if the situation was reversed I would be fighting other guys tooth and nail to have you to myself. Still I wish there was some way you girls could work out whatever issues you have between one another. Seriously the whole fighting over me gets old." Sighing I looked down and shook my head. "Now does that answer your question?" I asked staring into her beautiful blue eyes with a smile.

Blushing brightly Rias wrapped her arms around my neck and squeezed tightly. "Magnus… am I really your favorite?" She asked in a whisper. "Because sometimes I feel so far from you at times."

"You are Rias, your always first to me." Hugging her back we both stood together for a few moments before she pulled away from me.

"We need to go, the final preparations for the summit." She said as she started to walk down the steps once more with me following close behind her. "Do you have a plan?"

"I need to help finish Gasper's training, he won't be ready by my standards but he should be prepared enough." I said with a nod.

"Of course." Rias said once we were at street level. "This is where we part ways." She said briefly looking at me with a smile before turning around.

Frowning I reached out and grabbed the red-head by the shoulder and much to her and my own surprise I kissed her. This… Yeah this was just as good as the kiss in my room but I think it was even better for Rias, because I was the one kissing her this time around. Slowly pulling back I smiled and chuckled rubbing the back of my head. "I'll see you at home."

* * *

"Alright Gasper just hold the ball and keep your focus, I want you to able to do something like this until it becomes effortless." I said with my arms crossed watching the half-vampire concentrate on keeping the volleyball in the air.

"He's getting better." Asia commented with a smile. "Those control exercises you developed really do work."

Nodding I watched Gasper keep the ball afloat for a few more seconds before calling it. "Alright Gasper drop it and get a juice kid."

"Okay." Releasing his power, the ball then fell onto the ground and poor little Gasper fell to his knees panting. "This is… Kind of hard…"

"Do you need healing Gasper?" Asia asked with concern.

Placing a hand on Asia's shoulder I whispered. "Just go get the juice for him really quick and make sure you add you know what."

"Right." Asia nodded and ran into the club house as I walked over to the half-vampire with a smile.

"You're doing just fine Gasper. I'm proud of you." Bending down I placed a hand on his shoulder. "You've come a long way in just a couple of days, who knows maybe by the time the leader summit is over I can start teaching you how to fight."

The half-vampire's eyes went wide. "Really? You think… That I'll be ready?"

Grinning I held out my fist to him. "Of course, and when you have not only your power under control and the physical moves to go with it you'll be a powerhouse that even I would have problems facing."

"You think so?" He asked smiling brightly as he bumped my fist.

"I know so, but remember in order to get there requires hard work, so plenty of push-ups, sit-ups and juice." I said pointing behind as Asia came back with a can of tomato juice in her hands.

"Here you go Gasper." She smiled handing the can to him. "Remember Gasper I believe in you just like Magnus and everyone else."

"Thanks Asia." He smiled up at his fellow bishop with wide eyes.

"Now once you finish that juice we'll get started on the exercise." I grinned nodding at Gasper who was lost in drinking his juice. Seems like my idea of feeding him blood works not only does he seem stronger then before but he isn't worn out like he should be. Frowning for a moment I looked around. "Hey where's Noble?"

"Oh, well he looked a little sad so I had Rassei come and play with him." Asia smiled but then frowned. "I wonder where they went?"

Rassei was Asia's familiar he was a blue sprite dragon that hated everything male if they got close to Asia. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Well what could go wrong?" Asia asked only to have something fly past her head, crying out in alarm Asia grabbed her head and bent down.

Frowning I looked around and sighed at the sight before me both Noble and Rassei were fighting with one another. Both dragons were clawing, biting and trying to use their breath weapons, for Rassei that was a blue lighting, for Noble it was a blast of just pure magic power. "That is what could go wrong, dragons by nature are selfish creatures and if we aren't careful we could end up with a new Ddraig and Albion in a few years, so we need to stop them but how… Hey I got an idea Gasper stop them." I said snapping my fingers.

"No… It's too scary!" Gasper said from within his box.

"How in the hell did he get that thing out here?" I asked confused before shaking my head. "Questions for later, Gasper if you do this you can wear your bag." I had banned the use of him using the bag during training because if he got used to the handicap then he wouldn't be able to perform without it.

Popping out his box with the bag already on his hand Gasper stared at the dragons and…. They were frozen. "I, did it?"

* * *

"Okay that was impressive." Kiba muttered watching the scene. "So, I thought you were helping with his training?" Kiba asked looking at Koneko and Xenovia.

"It most certainly was." Xenovia muttered. "And I was helping but every time I came near him for training he would scream and hide, he felt bad so he asked if I wouldn't help."

Staring from her position Koneko nodded. "Unless we were playing games, like capture the flag tag or the balloon thing."

"Good job Gasper!" Magnus called out with a grin. "Come on Asia let's get those two away from one another."

"R-Right." Asia called out as she ran toward her dragon.

"It's funny Magnus always worked hard when it came to training but now he is working even harder." Koneko commented staring at the bronze-haired teen. "He cares about his friends and family."

"I guess that is what makes him, him." Kiba chuckled shaking his head. "Though come on you know he has something planned. He wouldn't push Gasper this hard unless he did."

Frowning Xenovia looked back at the bronze-haired teen. "But what could he be working toward?"

"Knowing him something strange, stupid and yet somehow it will work." Koneko rolled her eyes.

* * *

Sighing I was looking up at my celling with a frown. The rest of Gasper's training session went well and with stopping two dragons… albeit baby dragons but still I think Gasper gained a huge boost in his confidence today. However, despite of trying to think of new ways to help the half-vampire or even focus on the Leader's Summit tomorrow my mind kept flashing back to Akeno and what she told me.

"Poor Akeno… I guess it's true the saddest people smile the brightest." Shaking my head, I slowly sat up in bed with a frown. "She just kept her pain bottled up it must have killed her to not say anything for so long… "Rubbing my face I closed my eyes. "Then Rias tonight… What got into her? Me wanting a harem? I don't think I can handle just one of those girls let alone all of them." Shaking my head, I laid back down. "I just hope that Rias understood what I was trying to get at, because to be honest I barely understood half of what I said."

 _Knock, knock, knock_

Blinking I sat up. "Umm… Come in?"

The door opened to reveal Rias standing there with a smile and in her nightgown. "Rias? What's up?" Slowly stepping aside, I gasped as Akeno was behind her. She was wearing a very short white robe and her hair was completely down. "Akeno? Not that isn't nice to see you but what's going on?"

"Our meeting ran late, so she's going to have to sleep over with tonight. I figured you wouldn't mind the situation too much." Rias explained but for some reason I really doubt that was the case they had magic and wings.

Stepping forward Akeno smiled. "That's right." She said before both girls shared a look and giggled. Why do I have a really, and I mean really bad feeling about this. They both had something planned and knowing my luck it would end badly.

"Also, Akeno said she really wanted to take a moment to apologize to you." Rias smiled at me.

Okay that I wasn't expecting. "Apologize for what? You did nothing wrong." I said staring at the black-haired girl.

"Obliviously I am very sorry for surprising you today, and I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me." Akeno said bowing slightly.

"Huh? But wait whaa- "I said my mouth hanging opened. "I didn't… She didn't…"

"I heard." Rias smiled down at me. "I heard what Akeno told you and what your reply was to her."

Frowning I raised a finger. "In my defense, she made me call her a bad girl."

Akeno began to giggle while Rias frowned. "No not that. I meant before that."

"Huh? Clearly I'm not firing on all cylinder's tonight ladies." I muttered rubbing the back of my head. "Because before I thought you were upset about the whole thing."

"She's not upset with you silly. Rias is talking about when you told me you liked me no matter who I was." Akeno explained taking a seat right next to me on the bed with a smile.

Looking at Akeno confused I raised an eyebrow. "Well yeah but I'm still confused, why isn't she mad at me?"

"I was happy to hear your kindness and I felt so proud of you." Rias said as she sat on the other side of me with a smile. "That definitely my Magnus."

Blushing slightly, I grinned scratching my nose but I was suddenly pulled over by Akeno who had my arm looped through hers.

"Now Rias you know that he has to be my Magnus from now on." Akeno smiled with a small chuckle.

And here it goes again….

Rias upset grabbed my other arm and leaned into me. "You know what Akeno? We may be best friends, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't act with a little bit of restraint." Rias said standing up her breasts pushing into my face.

"Yes, well restraint is forbidden in a series battle." Akeno said doing the same thing Rias was. "How could the big bad king ever say something so cowardly?"

"Oh, I can't lose after hearing you say that." Rias said stuffing my face into her chest. "Go on hit me with your best shot, sister queen."

"Mmmmm." I struggled trying to breathe, however Rias had a grip like iron… Great so this is how I die…. Well better the first time but still I suffocation by melons the old gypsy lady was right!

However, Akeno was a lot stronger then I gave her credit for since she pulled me out of Rias's tight grip which gave me a moment to suck down all the precious air that I could before I was forced into her chest while she giggled. "So, is this how we're playing?"

I was kept getting passed back and forth by the girls like a god damn medicine ball. At least things can't get any worse, right?

"Uhhhh…. No fair you two!" I heard Asia say as she made a whining sound.

If God was still alive at this point I would say he had a sense of humor and was a dick to me.

* * *

Let's just say that the next morning was well…. Interesting…. I rather not get into it very much because to be honest it drove me insane…. So, in order to keep away from the insanity that is the girls in my life at the moment I decided to skip school. Plus, I needed some time alone away from everything before the big meeting tonight, however before I left the house I had Ddraig help me with a little side project that would come in handy. As I wandered the streets I had the distinct feeling that something was following me, but I couldn't be sure what it was but I thought it was a one eyed flying monster but that's just silly right? Placing my hands into my pockets I walked to a small out of the way café and figured I would get something to drink and just relax for a little bit After placing my order for a cup of tea I pulled out my phone and played around on it for a bit when someone sat in front of me. Frowning I looked away from my phone and raised an eyebrow.

Sitting in front of me was a small group of people, the first was a very bubbly girl with long blonde hair, pale skin and blue eyes, she wore a shirt with some cartoon character on it and long pants and boots. Next to her was a really, huge guy, he easily towered over me and had looked like a body builder. He had long black curly hair, brown eyes and tan skin, he was wearing a wife beater and some jeans. The next person was a kid with short silver hair and gray eyes. Something about this guy freaked me out, I can't tell you what it was but this kid bugged me. His empty expression and lifeless eyes sacred me.

Looking between these three I sighed. "Can I help you?"

"You sure can!" The girl said cheerfully before looking around. "Are you the Red Dragon?"

Okay alarm bells are going off…. Looking between the three my fingers twitched slightly. "I have no idea what- "

"Come off it pipsqueak we know you're the Red Dragon." The big man grinned at me. "Though to be honest you're so small how did you get a title like that?"

"I'd watch it muscle head, or else you'll find out." I glared gritting my teeth.

Letting out a large belly laugh the muscle maniac smirked and returned my glare. "He's going guts I would love to see what they look like."

"Not now." The silver-haired boy said in a tone so empty and hollow I think it would win a creepy voice contest.

"Right we need to talk to him!" The blonde girl said glaring up at the dark-haired guy who shrugged. "Now Red Dragon we represent the Hero Faction of the Khaos Brigade!" The blonde smiled cheerfully. "And we want you to be a part of it!"

…Taking a deep breath, I looked around and noticed that the café was empty and the ground was now covered in a fine gray mist. "What the hell?"

"Ah I see you have seen my handy work." Walking in front of me was a guy with black hair and glasses, he wore a Japanese student uniform or at the least the top was the bottom was more like a mage robe like thing I had nothing really to compare it to. "Forgive my friends Red Dragon Emperor they are a little excitable. Perhaps we should start over. My name is Georg, the excitable blonde is Jeanne, the muscle head as you called him is Hercales and the quite one is Leonardo, and as Jeanne mentioned we represent the Hero Faction and we would like you to join."

Staring at Jeanne I looked around with a frown. "I don't care who you guys are at the moment, where are we?"

Chuckling Georg shook his head. "Of course, this is the effect of my sacred gear, it just ensures we have privacy. We are in a private demission so nothing we do here will affect the outside world in the slightest."

Just like a Rating Game world, good to know just in case this turned upside down. "So how far does it go?"

"Above the café and around the block." Georg said with a raised eyebrow. "But why?"

"Just curious, so why did do this?" I asked staring at the guy with glasses.

"We don't want JUST anyone wandering in to our conversation." Jeanne smiled batting her eye lashes at me.

"Ah… Well… Since you have me here for the moment what is the Hero Faction or the Khaos Brigade for that matter?" I asked feeling utterly confused… I know for a fact that the name Khaos Brigade alone gave me a bad feeling.

"The Khaos Brigade is a bunch of groups of many similar people who are tired of the status que of the world, every member comes from a different walk of life." Georg explained to me as he pulled up a chair to sit near the table.

"For some reason I'm not liking the sound of this." Frowning I cracked my knuckles.

"Don't worry you'll like this party!" Jeanne smiled brightly. "The Hero Faction is the best group out of them all because we are made up of only…. Humans! And we do just what you already do wefight for humanity!" She clapped her hands together.

"Every member either is a descendant of a hero from old or have sacred gears." Hercales grinned staring down at me. "Like me I inherited the spirit of the mighty Hercules."

"Yes, and we want you to be a member of our group." Georg smiled at me. "You're a perfect fit The Dragon Emperor and you're a human, not to mention you're a protector from what we heard. So, what do you say will you join us?"

Looking between them all I thought over it… before giving them a wide grin. "No."

"That's great to hear so…. Wait what do you mean no!?" Jeanne said her eyes wide.

Smiling I turned my head. "Are you deaf along with being stupid? I said no, now if you don't mind I would like to go back so I can drink my tea."

"Why?" Leonardo asked staring at me with those empty eyes.

"Because I like tea, and I paid money for it?" Raising an eyebrow, I smirked as Jeanne looked like she was going to blow her top while Hercales looked like he wanted to fight.

"I believe what our young friend means is why reject the offer?" Georg said staring at me his glasses taking on a weird shine.

Smirking I placed my hands behind my head. "I knew what he meant, I was just being an ass. However, if you want my reasons here's a few. The name Khaos Brigade sounds like a super-villain team from the eighties or something. Not to mention you basically kidnapped me and cornered me." Looking between them all I lowered my arms and glared. "And to honest I have a feeling that this is going to get ugly, because my bet is that you- "I said pointing at Georg. "Aren't the leader and you have orders to take me in if I refused."

Sighing Georg pushed his glasses up. "Your right, so you want to do this the easy way or- "

"The hard way." Hercales smirked his eyes lighting up at the thought of a fight. "Please say hard way."

"I'm afraid your mistaken Georg." I smiled brightly as the boosted gear appeared on my hand. "There's a third option. My way. Boosted Gear: Dragoon!"

The explosion of energy caught the members of the Hero Faction off guard just long enough for me to change and speed toward Georg. Gripping his face tightly I flew across the fake café and slammed his back against the wall. Not waiting a single second, I tossed the guy across the room and changed my left hand into the Dragon Cannon. "Dragon Bullet!" Firing off a high-powered blast toward the glasses covered teen I watched as Hercales stepped up and… Punched my energy blast destroying it in an explosion.

Staring wide eyed I gulped slightly. "Oh, crap baskets."

"I was hoping you would fight, otherwise this would be boring." The big guy smirked as he walked toward me. "Now come on dragon let's see what your capable of."

Reverting my hand back to normal I cracked my neck. "Fine let's see you handle this big guy." Holding up my left hand I summoned the power of light and forced my dragon fire into it. "Burning Dragon Claw!" Blasting forward my left arm stretched out towards the big guy's face only for him to punch my open hand causing another explosion.

"Gah!" Flying back into the wall I shook my head and slowly pulled myself out with a grumble. "What the hell…."

"Not only do I have the strength of Hercules but I also have a sacred gear. Variant Detonation, anything I attack explodes." He smirked cracking his knuckles.

Growling I lightly punched my face to help stabilize myself and shook my head. "Of course, it never rains, it pours." Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes. "I was hoping to save this but I guess I have no choice." Slowly my body began to shudder and three versions of me appeared.

"What kind of trick is this?" Hercales snorted before charging with his fists raised.

Smirking I dodged out of the way as the other versions of me did the same. "No trick just the power I took from the Excalibur Nightmare!"

"How is that possible?" Hercales tried punching a version of me but his fist went straight through.

"After my battle with Kokabiel I took shards from all the Excaliburs, just enough that the church wouldn't miss them." Appearing right behind the tall guy I raised my fist and sent a punch into this back sending him flying with a small explosion. "That was the power of the Excalibur of Destruction, not as strong as the original mind you but enough to send your sorry ass out of here." Turning around I gasped and barely had enough time to dodge as Jeanne appeared with a rapier and tried to stab me.

"Don't forget about me Dragon boy!" She shouted as she tried to pierce me with her blade. "That little double trick may have worked on a muscle brain like Hercales but don't think for a second it will work on me!" Shouting the blonde girl aimed her blade straight for my face but found the sword was blocking by Dyrnwyn.

"You're not the only one with a sword little girl." Grinning I pushed her sword away and swung my blade in a quick flourish. "So, what's your gimmick?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" She asked confused.

"Wow… What an airhead." I sighed shaking my head.

"Hey!"

"He wants to know what you can do." Leonardo's voice came from… The same spot he was sitting in. The kid didn't even look bugged that I was fighting his friends.

"Ohhhh well why didn't he say so?" Jeanne pouted before smiling. "I inherited the spirit of Joan of Arc and I possess the sacred gear Blade Blacksmith. I can make holy swords."

Blinking I raised an eyebrow. "So, a female version of Kiba… expect you can make holy blades." Shaking my head, I sighed. "At least you aren't as fast as he is." Raising my blade, I charged at the blonde girl and swung toward her side. Nimbly dodging out of the way Jeanne backed up and tried to lunge at me with her sword. Now she was fast… Faster than me but she wasn't faster than Kiba or Xenovia for that matter.

Side stepping, I lashed out with my metal tail and wrapped it around her waist and spinning around I quickly shot her toward Hercales who was coming back into the room. "I may not as fast with you even with the Excalibur Rapidly in my system but I trained with people who are a hell of a lot faster." Shaking my head, I looked toward the silver-haired kid who simply stared at me. "So… You going to try and fight me now?

"No." He said slowly pointing behind me. "They will."

Turning around I saw two large serpents staring down at me, both hissed as venom dropped from their fangs. "Let me guess… You can make monsters?" Not even needing a conformation I charged toward the snake monsters with Dyrnwyn in one hand grinning I shouted. "Ascalon!"

" **Blade!"**

From my left arm, the blade of the dragon slaying sword appeared, jumping into the air I spun around with both blades extended cutting off the snake's heads. Falling to the ground I raised an eyebrow. "Is that seriously all you got kid?" However, that wasn't the end as the snake's heads re-grew. "Oh, you have to be kidding me." Channeling my dragon fire through Dyrnwyn I blasted the two snakes turning them into ash. "Regrow that."

Leonardo's expression didn't change as his shadow slowly began to extend out as dark and twisted forms rose from his shadow until the formed some kind of mutant dog like creature that looked to be part bear. Sighing I raised both Ascalon and Dyrnwyn in the air and readied myself to charge when I heard a clapping sound. Looking around I saw a tall guy close to my height with long messy black hair, he was dressed like Georg who was now getting to his feet, but the lower half of his clothing was that of a Chinese battle uniform or something.

This guy I don't know why but when I looked at him he just left off this mad charisma that could just draw people to him. For some reason, he reminded me of Rias in some ways, in his hands was a long spear that looked ornate and yet useable. As the guy walked toward me the mutant dog/bear creature vanished as Leonardo just stood up and walked a few feet away.

"I must say that was an impressive display Magnus." The guy said still clapping. "Being able to take on several opponents at once, and face down a number of unknowns with little trouble? Most impressive you definitely earned the title Red Dragon Emperor." The guy said as he slowly walked up to me with a confident smirk.

"Thanks, I think? "I said with a raised eyebrow as I dismissed Ascalon and putting Dyrnwyn back into the sheath on my back. "Now let me guess… You're the leader?"

"You are correct I am Cao Cao." He said bowing slightly. "The leader of the Hero Faction and these are just a few of our members." He said gesturing to the others who were coming in close.

Frowning I looked at the others and noticed they were barely scuffed up from my little attack. "Something tells me this was an audition."

"Yes, it was and you passed." Cao Cao said with nod. "Your just as prescriptive as the stories say, we had to see if you were worthy of being a member and you proved you are. Now I wish to ask will you join us?" He asked looking me in the eye.

Staring back, I smirked. "Listen Moo Moo, like I told your flunkies the answer is no. So, if you'll excuse me." Bending at the knees I took off into the air flying straight up. Summoning Ascalon I boosted its power and shot straight to the top. The moment my blade felt blocked I pushed with all the might I had in my body and suddenly the world around me shattered like a glass sea, looking around in a slight panic I noticed I was back in Japan… Normal Japan…. "Crap." Taking off as fast as I could I headed straight for the school knowing that would need the help of Rias and the others.

* * *

Watching the bronze-haired teen go Cao Cao shook his head. "Not bad."

"Why didn't you stop him? With your power- "Hercales started to say but stopped as Cao Cao held up a hand.

"Because he isn't ready to join us. Yet. After today he will have no choice, now come." Turning around the spear wielder shook his head.

"Yeah and then I can give that idiot payback for tossing me through a wall!" Jeanne pouted as their small group left the café. "Though why didn't you try that brainwashing thing?"

"I did. He looked me straight in the eye and didn't even so much as blink. I believe he will be harder to fight or control then I first thought." Cao Cao muttered before grinning widely. "I can't wait."

* * *

Soaring through the air toward the school I dismissed Ascalon and headed for the Occult Research Club I figured that would be the safest place for me at the moment. Landing just outside the building I dropped my Dragoon form and stumbled toward the door before falling over. Panting heavily, I shook my head. "Used too much energy… Damn it." Breathing out a sigh I struggled to stand, it took everything I got but I managed to open the door and crawl inside.

"Gasper!" I shouted as loud as I could.

Within a few seconds the half-vampire came down the stairs cowering until he saw me. "Magnus!" Getting close to me the blonde looked over me panicked. "What happened it looks like you were in a fight…"

Through grit teeth I managed to say one sentence before passing out. "Get… Rias…"

* * *

Rias was sitting in class with a sigh. "Why did he not come to school today?" Shaking her head, the red-head tried to focus on her work but something was nagging at the back of her head. "I don't know why but I feel like Magnus is in trouble… Maybe I'm just imaging things." Despite saying that Rias couldn't get her mind off the bronze-haired teen, he did nothing but attract trouble and this close to the Leader Summit trouble was in the air.

However, Rias was pulled from her thoughts as her phone began to buzz, looking around Rias checked it and found a text from Magnus. "Come to the club room? Trouble?" Standing to her feet Rias put her phone away. "Excuse me sir but may I be excused? I'm not feeling well."

"Of course, Miss Gremory go straight to the nurse's office." Her teacher said nodding. "Do you want a student to help take you there?"

"Thank you." Rias said moving away from her desk. "And, yes sir Akeno please."

Nodding the teacher allowed both girls to leave the classroom. Once outside Rias explained to Akeno that Magnus was in trouble and that was enough for her best friend. Together both older girls made their way to the club room only to find Gasper trying to wake Magnus up on the first floor.

"Rias!" Jumping to his feet the half-vampire ran and hugged the older girl around the waist. "You have to help… Magnus he won't wake up…"

Gently stroking Gasper's blonde Rias nodded and then looked at Akeno who moved to examine the bronze-haired idiot. "Gasper did you use Magnus's phone to text me?"

Sniffing Gasper nodded. "Y-yes he told me…. To get you."

Smiling Rias bent down and gently touched Gasper's face. "Thank you, why don't you go upstairs we'll take care of Magnus. Akeno?"

"He's fine Rias, just exhausted a few hours of rest and he will be fine." Her queen said with a nod.

"Good, let's take him upstairs and when he wakes up we can talk to him then." The red-head said as she stood up and together with Akeno they used their magic to carry the teen up the stairs to the third floor. Once there they placed him on the couch and propped his head up with a pillow. "Akeno you should go back to class, the teacher will be wondering where you are, I'll stay here and keep an eye on him."

Akeno looked like she wanted to argue but nodded. "Very well Rias but I'll be back during lunch."

"Good and let the others know what is going on." Rias commanded.

Bowing Akeno turned around and left but not without one final look of concern at the boy on the couch. Sighing Rias looked down at Magnus and crossed her arms across her chest while Gasper sat on the other couch looking worriedly at his big brother figure. "What happened to you Magnus?"

* * *

Grunting I slowly opened my eyes and found myself staring into the worried eyes of Rias Gremory, blinking I smiled slightly. "If this is a dream don't wake me up."

"Magnus…" She said in concern before lifting my head up and squeezing me tightly. "Do you have any idea how worried we all were?"

"Can't… Can't breathe…" I gasped out my eyes going wide.

Realizing she was killing me Rias let go and let my head fall back into her lap. "I'm sorry Magnus it's just I was worried."

Taking a big gulp of air, I shook my head. "Couldn't tell…" Slowly with some help I sat up and looked around. "Good… I made it." I sighed in relief.

"Magnus, what happened to you?" Rias asked staring at me. "And why weren't you in school?"

Sighing I shook my head. "Well… After that three-way tug of war, you girls had last night with me I decided to have a morning to myself. Stopping at this little café for some tea I got jumped by these freaks calling themselves the Hero Faction. They belong to something called the Khaos Brigade, and they wanted me to join them." Sighing I explained the rest of what happened to Rias.

During the rest of my tale her expression went from bad to worse. "I will need to report this to my brother he will want to know right away."

"I bet, so have you ever heard of this Khaos Brigade?" I asked looking at the red-head as she stood to her feet.

"No, but something tells me this isn't the last we have seen of them." Rias rubbed her chin in thought.

Sighing I nodded. "Same… So, what do we do now?"

"I will contact my brother, you will stay here and rest. I want you well rested for the Leader's Summit tonight." Walking over to me Rias gently kissed the top of my head. "I will be back soon; the others should be stopping by during their breaks."

Nodding I watched Rias vanish into a magical circle and laid back on the couch with a frown. "The Khaos Brigade…. What are they after?"


	20. Leader Summit, Red dragon vs the White

**Hey guys I'm back once more and boy I am so glad I got this chapter out for you all, I had some difficulties writing this chapter because Vali and Magnus fighting... Wow it wasn't easy, trust me I kept this fight close to what happened in the show minus some changes, but trust me on this. This won't be the last time Vali and Magnus clash against one another. Now I want thank everyone who faved and followed that means a lot to me and it's great to see people liking the story or me as an author. Same to my reviewers I love hearing your guy's thoughts. Now review time! Wacko12 yes Magnus is human still so they want him.** **Merendinoemiliano glad you liked the chapter and yeah don't worry everyone will fight to be stronger I promise you that much. Darth56 thanks for sticking around and I am glad you like the twist I added. Ace Yeah Magnus and Rias are WAY closer now then ever and Magnus will be like Issei in that regard he will just be with all of them... He doesn't get much of a choice sadly, those girls are pushy and Magnus can't really fight against all of them when it comes to that. As for the Hero Faction popping up they wanted to pull Magnus out early they figured if the Red Dragon Emperor was on there side they would be set, as for Cao Cao he does hate dragons but since Magnus was a human he would accept him. Plus look how far Magnus has come as a human right now, Cao Cao is impressed. As for Koneko and Magnus just being friends? Well they are friends right now but you know how these things go, plus who did you have in mind? Just curious is all. Also I'm a 90's kid I watched all of those shows. Cloud4012 thanks man I am glad you liked the hero faction showing up. Now I need to get ready for the next arc which will be the training but I will throw in some stuff for fun I promise. Anyway I will see you all later!**

* * *

Not long after my little squabble with the Hero Faction I was made to rest in the club room, which was fine by me. I had used a ton of power fighting those guys and it looked like I barely put a scratch in them. Then there was their leader Cao Cao I'm still trying to figure out what his deal is. What is his true goal? It had to be something more then what they told me, sighing I shook my head and looked at my left hand. "At least those Excalibur pieces work, without them I doubt I could do anything against those guys."

"Magnus?"

Looking up slightly I smiled slightly at Gasper who was peering behind the door. "Hey little buddy, you can come in." Stepping in fully Gasper walked over and sat on the on the other couch and looked down nervously. "Hey Gasper I want to say thank you for your help. I really owe you one."

"What?" Looking up Gasper stared at me. "But all I did was text Rias…"

"And I am thankful for that, also I'm sorry if I scared you earlier." Slowly sitting up with a small groan I shook my head.

"Oh… no it's okay… It's just…" He frowned biting his lip.

"You thought I was in bad shape?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh huh…. I thought…"

"Gasper, it's okay I'm fine no need to worry." Smiling I moved to a sitting position and patted the seat next to me. Standing up the half-vampire sat next to me and looked down at his hands. "Listen Gasper I know your scared but let me tell you something, I promise I'll always come back little brother." Gently patting the half-vampire on the shoulder, I grinned down at him. "It will take more than a guy named after a cow and his goons to get the best of me. Plus…" Looking around I chuckled. "They barely touched me, because of these." Holding up my left hand I summoned the boosted gear and suddenly five shards floated free from the gem.

"What are those?" Gasper stared wide eyed.

"Shards from five of the Excalibur pieces. I took them after the battle with Kokabiel, now they aren't as strong since they aren't apart of the cores but they gave me a power boost." Slowly letting the gem sink back into the boosted gear I grinned. "I'm still testing the powers out but so far from what I've seen I'm a lot stronger than before and with Ascalon in my system I can do a lot of damage now."

"Wow Magnus… You just get stronger all the time, I wish I could be like that." Gasper stared up at me with smile.

"I'm only trying to get this way because I have people I want to protect." I smiled dismissing the boosted gear. "And you can Gasper you have made incredible strides in power since I first met you." Rubbing his head, I grinned as he laughed. "You're a good kid and trust me one day when your power is mastered you'll be even stronger than me."

"You think so?" Gasper stared at me his eyes open wide in shock and wonder.

"I know so little buddy." Smiling I looked around the room. "Hey why don't you get the balloons and we can practice a bit, what do you say?"

"Okay!"

* * *

The rest of the day passed by rather quickly, when classes let out for lunch everyone had rushed over to see how I was doing. I was hugged and squeezed to death by both Akeno and Asia, Kiba was livid that he wasn't there to help me, as was Xenovia… Well I think she was because she also mentioned something about babies and genes and then I just lost interest, and Koneko was worried in her own way she even offered me one of her snacks to help me feel better. Now that is friendship right there Koneko giving up one of her snacks for a friend. After assuring everyone I was alright I was forced to explain the 'how' of how I got out of that situation… The results were mixed to say the least.

"You have the power of five holy Excaliburs?" Asia stared at me wide eyed.

"Limited very limited." I explained. "I only took a few shards of the blades, the holy swords that the church have still have their powers intact I promise." I said holding up my hands.

Akeno chuckled. "You really are a bad boy aren't you."

Kiba was well not upset but he looked interested before shaking his head with a smile. "Magnus, you are insane."

The only person that I was worried about Xenovia but seemed to be taking this in stride. "You kept your promise and you followed it, I cannot fault you for what you did, and it saved your life."

"So, you're not upset?" I asked looking Xenovia with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course, not you do what is needed to help others and if that includes taking power where it is needed." The blue-haired girl smiled and nodded. "Plus, this way our future children could have the power of Excalibur in them."

Sighing I rubbed the bridge of my nose I knew she would somehow loop it back around to there. However, I was glad she wasn't upset with me. The rest of the day from there was alright. Everyone had to leave and go back to class so for the next few hours it was just me and Gasper. Eventually though Rias had come back with meeting with her brother and told me under no certain circumstances I was not allowed to leave school grounds until after the leader conference was over. Which to be honest I was okay with I rather not run into those freaks from the Hero Faction again.

* * *

The day passed rather quickly after that I spent the time helping Gasper train while focusing on what I could or couldn't do with the Excalibur pieces inside of my sacred treasure. With the Excalibur Rapidly shard I was way faster, granted I wasn't faster than Jeanne or Kiba and Xenovia but I was faster then I originally was. With the Excalibur of Destruction my punches had a lot more kick to them that was for sure, and with the Excalibur Nightmare I could create moving images of myself but it didn't look like I could do what Freed could with them, they couldn't attack without passing through things so… It was more like an afterimage technique but that worked for me. The Excalibur Mimic well… I had got nothing from what Ddraig and I could figure out the power was more passive and helped my hand remain normal looking for longer periods which meant Akeno wouldn't be needed to suck the dragon spirit out of me as often. As for the Excalibur Transparency, I couldn't turn invisible but I could at least camouflage myself to a certain extent. Either way these powers could be useful if used the right way… Meh I was told to rest so I would rest so I could do more testing later. Finally, the day ended and the Leader Summit was upon us, before it started I had Asia run to the house and get something for Gasper since Rias wanted the half-vampire to stay in the club room and she would have Koneko stay with him keep him company.

"Well time to go." Rias said to all of us as the as the barrier around the school was completed. "And Gasper behave yourself while we're gone."

"Okay." The half-vampire said sitting within his box.

"I don't mean to scold but if you activate your power it will stall negotiations, and we don't want that." Rias explained. "I hope you understand."

Popping out of his box like a jack in the box Gasper nodded. "Yes ma'am."

"But Koneko is going to stay here and take care of you. Isn't that right Koneko?" The red-head smiled.

"Yes, of course."

Smiling I walked up to Gasper with Asia and held out my hand, nodding the blonde girl handed me a black object and I passed it to Gasper. "Be good little guy and to help pass the time here's my 3DS it's got a lot of games downloaded on it so play to your hearts content."

"Thanks Magnus you're the best." The half-vampire smiled.

"I also stocked up on some snacks for us." Koneko said placing a large box of snacks on the table.

"Wooow I don't even know where to begin." Gasper smiled staring at the snacks.

Chuckling I grinned and shook my head. "The world must be ending Koneko is sharing snacks. Oh, and Gasper." Reaching down I pulled out his paper bag mask. "Wear it as much as you like while we're gone."

"Really sweet thanks!" The half-vampire beamed at me.

Shaking my head, I gently rubbed his head and nodded. "Of course, now be good you too, if we're lucky we'll have come out of this meeting having made peace."

Together Rias, Kiba, Akeno, Asia, Xenovia and I left the club room and headed toward the meeting place on school grounds, why it was held here of all places I would never know but then again life is like that. As we walked I looked around and noticed a bunch and I mean a bunch of angels, fallen angels, and devils all floating around in the air. "At least they brought out the welcome wagon." Shaking my head, I placed my hands into my pockets and tried to keep my eyes off the floating armies just above us. If a fight broke out here things would go bad quickly. Once we were back in the school Rias led us to a set of double doors and knocked.

"May we come in?" She asked before opening it.

Stepping into the room I gulped slightly seeing Sirzechs sitting at a round table with Grayfia standing behind him, Serafall was seated not far from him dressed not as magical girl but more professional like, while against the wall behind her was Sona and Tsubaki. Next to Serafall at the table was Michael and…. "Irina…" I said my eyes wide now she I wasn't expecting, but I guess as a holy sword user it would make sense for her to be here, however the moment Xenovia walked into the room Irina looked the other way with a frown. Shaking my head, I turned my head to see Azazel sitting there looking completely relaxed wearing some kind of leather outfit and behind him… Vali just standing against the wall with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. Staring at the White Dragon Emperor I grit my teeth slightly.

"Everyone's here, this is my sister Rias and her retainers. They're the ones that fought against Kokabiel during his surprise attack a few days ago." Sirzechs explained the as we all moved to stand against the wall behind him.

"That is a rather impressive feat, I thank each one of you for all of your hard work." Michael smiled at all of us.

Leaning against his hand Azazel smirked. "Once again, I apologize, it seems one of my boys caused you a bit of trouble."

Shaking my head, I rolled my eyes. Azazel was being himself like usual.

"Now that all the participants are represented. Let this summit commence." Sirzechs commanded.

The summit was… Kind of boring to be honest it started with Rias and Sona explaining the whole situation involving Kokabiel and even included the fight. "The rest of the details regarding the incident between Kokabiel and my household can be found in my official report." Rias finished off explaining the situation.

"As a witness, I Sona Sitri confirm the veracity of the report given by Lady Gremory." Sona said in the 'official' tone. Might as well of said 'So let it be written so it let be done' or something.

"That will be all. Thank you very much." Sirzechs nodded.

"Great job ladies you make me so proud Sona.' Serafall said looking at the two devils. Sona froze up for a moment before she and Rias took their spots back against the wall.

"Perhaps the Governor General of the fallen angels would care to share their opinion on the report?" Sirzechs asked looking at the fallen angel.

"Kokabiel went rogue therefor my thoughts on the incident are irrelevant." Azazel said nonchalantly.

"So, he acted interiorly on his own?" Michael asked looked at Azazel.

"Well he never had my permission if that's what you're asking." Azazel chuckled. "But something tells me that the damn fool wouldn't have tried to destroy the whole town if he knew I was staying here. I've grown quite found of this quaint little place." He said smirking at me.

"Try to stay on topic if you please." Sirzechs asked slightly annoyed.

Jerking his thumb behind him Azazel shrugged. "I sent the White Dragon Emperor in to resolve the issue and the culprit is frozen stiff in the lowest level of hell. He won't bother you again."

"What I find most troubling about the attack itself is his motivation. It seems he was rather dissatisfied with the status quo." Michael commented his expression never changing.

"Yeah the war ending half way through really stuck in his craw. What he wanted was perpetual combat, but at this late stage in the game I have no interest in a war." Azazel shrugged however the moment he said that I noticed something flicker across Vali's face, it was subtle but the entire meeting his expression hadn't changed once, now that Azazel said there wouldn't be war or he had no interest in one something stirred in Vali.

"The seeds of discontent." Serafall glared.

"That behavior isn't exclusive to my faction." Azazel smirked which caused Serafall to pout.

"Again, I ask that we stay focused on the matter at hand, after all that is why we all convened here." Sirzechs said trying to get the meeting back on track.

"Spare me would you. Let's just make peace and be done with it. That's the purpose of his Grand Summit, isn't it?" Azazel asked with a bored expression on his face. "Of course, it is. Our perpetual three-way stalemate is getting rather old and hardly doing this world any favors. I assume we are all in agreement about that?" Azazel said this smirk on his face returning.

"God and the devil king are gone; both of our war generals have been annihilated." Michael said which caused Asia to gasp slightly and look down. I guess she wasn't used to hearing it still and from the looks on Irina's face she must know now too.

"We have a… complication once again it's not our three powers, but these forces are equally if not more destructive. They are the Red and White Dragon Emperors." Azazel said folding his hands together. "So, I would like to hear their thoughts."

"What I want is to fight someone as strong as me." Vali said offhandedly. Frowning I glared at the silver-haired teen, yeah something is up with him but what?

"Heh, yes but you can still fight a lot of powerful opponents without having a war." Azazel said chiding Vali like a parent does to their kid.

"I suppose." Vali sighed out sounding bored again.

Azazel's eyes lingered on Vali before his gaze turned toward me. "And you Red Dragon Emperor? Thoughts?"

Staring back at Azazel I crossed my arms my eyes briefly going to Vali before I looked at all my friends with a smile. "I want peace, but not just for myself. For all my friends, I know one-day Vali and I will fight." Probably sooner rather than later given the vibe I'm getting of him. "And on that day, I will fight him and we will see who will prevail the Red or White but I want the three factions to find peace so old friends can reunite." I said looking at Xenovia and Irina. "And for new friends to be made, the bottom line Azazel peace is our best option, however if it does come down to fighting I will be right here with Rias and the others."

Rias smiled and shook her head while Akeno chuckled.

"Red Dragon Emperor, did you still have a question you wanted to ask me?" Michael asked with a smile as he looked over in my direction.

Smiling slightly, I nodded. "Yeah, I did, thank you for remembering."

"I made a promise." Michael said echoing something I always told people.

Nodding I walked forward slightly. "It's about the church, you guys weren't fair to Asia or Xenovia. Aside from Irina I don't know a single person that loves God more so why were they kicked out?"

"Magnus stop this isn't the time or place." Rias said touching my shoulder while Asia looked down and Xenovia turned away slightly.

"After God was destroyed only the system remained. The only thing we had to keep the faith was our power to administer divine protection, mercy and miracles. Even with me as the center the church has barely functioning right now. Consequential there was a need to avoid anything that could negatively affect our system." As Michael explained I frowned I could feel the regret coming off him in waves.

"I understand it could destroy the whole thing if you guys didn't keep things in working order." I nodded grabbing my chin in thought. "Asia had the power to heal fallen angels and devils along with humans."

"Indeed, the faith of believers are the reason why those of us heaven exist. A threat to the system is a threat to our survival. Therefore, anything that could negatively affect it had to be removed." The blonde angel continued explaining in sadness.

"Of course, that's why I suffered Asia's fate too." Xenovia said walking forward. "Along with others that found out the truth."

"Exactly. It was unfair you were hardly heretics, we should have discovered another way." Michael said bowing his head to both girls. "I ask your forgiveness." Irina who was listening to this the entire time stared in shock at Xenovia, I guess she didn't know about this part.

"Apology accepted Chief Michael." Xenovia bowed her head. "It's interesting, I grew up in the church so I must admit I do have a few regrets, but to be perfectly honest I am more than satisfied with my life as a devil." Xenovia placed her hand over her heart with a smile. "I am sad though for the other believers."

Walking up next to the blue-haired girl Asia nodded. "As am I and I am so much happier as a devil too. I met people I cherish who also care about me." Asia said folding her hands together.

"Both of you have forgiving spirits, and I am grateful for that." Michael bowed his head sounding almost relieved.

"Oh, that's right. I've heard of her, wasn't one of my underlings responsible for killing you?" Azazel asked looking at Asia which caused the poor girl to gasp.

Growling slightly, I glared at Azazel. "Yeah she was. You ow her an apology as well old man. Do you want to know why Raynare killed her? Because she wanted to be like you." Now I didn't hate Azazel but Raynare will always be a sore subject with me because of what she did to poor Asia.

"Naturally I take full responsibility. So, to atone I will satisfy you in only a way that I can." Azazel answered.

"You and me? We're square but it's Asia you owe." I said crossing my arms with a frown.

"Calm down Magnus." Rias said touching my left arm.

 _-Flash-_

Suddenly the world around us took on a purplish hue, frowning I looked around confused my sacred gear had appeared. "What the hell…" Everyone was frozen still in a strange aura minus Kiba, Xenovia, Irina, the leaders Grayfia, Vali, Rias and me.

"They're frozen." Kiba said in shock his sword glowing in his hand while in Xenovia's was Durandal and it was glowing with a holy aura as well, and the same could be said for Irina.

"Time…. It's stopped." I stared around in shock and wonder.

"It appears so, those of us with superior powers weren't affected." Azazel said with a slight frown.

Vali smirked looking at me. "Thank our dragons, they protected us. They heavenly bunch over there were shielded by their holy swords."

"What? I don't understand." Irina said in confusion before locking eyes with Xenovia and turned away.

"I'm okay thanks to you Magnus." Rias smiled at me as her hand still touching my sacred gear. You did it again."

A loud explosion came from outside and those of us who were on our feet minus Vali and Grayfia walked to the window to see what was going on. Above in the sky tons of people floated downwards… They were upside down and had magic circles on their feet. "Okay I'll bite who brought the freak squad?"

"They're magicians." Serafall said walking to the window. "They're so rude, I'm a real life magic girl and they're flat out ignoring me."

"Time and place for everything Levi-tan and this is not it." I sighed rubbing the bridge of my nose.

"Yes, but what is this power?" Michael watching as the magicians attacked the barrier around the school.

"It's the half-vampire boy. He must have been coerced into creating balance breaker conditions for them." Azazel said with a frown.

"He has the power to stop time, and I think it's safe to say yes." Sirzechs glared out the window. "It is him, Gasper has fallen into enemy hands."

"Oh no." Kiba gasped slightly.

"Terrorist magicians dare to kidnap a member of my household? They will pay for this disrespect." Rias glared at the magicians.

"Our guards are disappearing, teleportation magic. That can only mean someone is connected to the gate within this barrier." Michael summarized watching all the guards vanish. Turning around I glared at Vali who simply smirked at me.

"And unfortunately, our magical transport troops are completely sealed off from us." Grayfia said as she stood near Sirzechs.

"So, we've been cornered." Azazel concluded.

"Yes, and along with their use of Lady Gremory's Bishop could not have been more perfect." Michael commented.

Irina frowned. "We've been betrayed."

"I recommend we take action soon." Sirzechs said his eyes still locked outside to what was going on. "If they somehow found a way to make Gasper even stronger none of us will survive."

Finally taking my eyes off Vali I looked toward Rias and Kiba. "How is that possible? I knew he was powerful but this is unreal."

"Because he is a mutation piece." Kiba said looking back at me.

"What's a mutation piece?" I asked slightly confused.

"It's something that causes many strange phenomena. The bishop I used to turn Gasper into a devil should have required several of my chest pieces. However only one ended up being used. It was a mutation piece." Rias said looking at me with her arms crossed. "His potential is incalculable. That's the reason he was sealed away."

"If we don't do something about this half-vampire kid now it will be far too dangerous to fight back." Azazel said with a wide grin on his face.

"Sirzechs." Rias said getting her brother's attention. "I have an unused rook in storage where my household usually holds meetings."

"A rook? Castling could work." Sirzechs sounded thoughtful.

"Castling? That sounds familiar but I don't know why." I muttered.

"It's a special rule in chess where you can switch the places of the king and the rook in one move." Kiba explained to me.

"But I rather not send you in alone." Sirzechs said sounding worried.

"Gasper is a member of my household, I take responsibility for him. I'll steal him back." Rias said placing a hand over her heat.

"I recommend using some of Sirzech's power. Then another person will be able to escape with you." Grayfia said with a nod.

Stepping forward I smiled. "Guess that's my cue. Sirzechs you have my word Rias will be safe with me."

"You can go with her." The red-haired devil king sounded somewhat relieved.

"Wouldn't it be easier to go ahead and take out the half-vampire with the terrorists?" Asked the silver-haired teen from across the room. "If you'd like I can just do it for you."

Frowning I glared at Vali my left arm shaking. "Vali, you touch any of my friends and you and I will settle this right here and right now, and I promise you'll lose."

"Vali try to be more considerate okay? After all we're trying to make peace here." Azazel scolded the White Dragon Emperor.

"Sorry it's hard for me to do nothing like this." Vali smirked.

"Heh, fair enough then why don't you go welcome those magicians? Upset their ranks some, seeing the White Dragon Emperor should help." Azazel shook his head.

Moving from his position on the wall Vali shrugged. "Of course." Suddenly a pair of white and blue wings appeared from his back… His sacred gear and took off out the window. Flying past all the terrorist magicians Vali changed into his balance breaker and started to wipe out the enemy with ease. Looking down at my boosted gear I smirked. "Soon."

"His power… It feels dangerous." Xenovia commented watching the sight in horror.

Shaking my head, I walked up to Rias and smiled. "Let's go get Gasper back."

"Hold on first things first." Azazel said with a smirk holding out his hand and passing me two silver bracelets. "Take these with you. You should be able to bracelet as compensation instead of your arm." He said placing a hand on his hip. "Put the other one on the half-vampire, it can bring him back under control."

Taking one of the bracelet's I stuffed it into my pocket before tossing the other back. "I don't need it." I grinned.

"Does that mean?" Azazel mirrored my grin as I nodded. Shaking his head with a shrug. "You truly are a wonder kid."

Walking over to Rias who stared at me questioningly I smiled and grabbed her hand as held it as Sirzechs fueled us with some of his power as a magical circle appeared under our feet. "I am leaving Rias in your hands understood?"

"You got it." I nodded as we vanished within a flash of light.

* * *

As the magical circle brought us into the clubroom I looked around but found no sign of our friends. "Damn it, where are they?"

"Let's try looking in another room." Rias suggested before walking forward however before we got too far an explosion near the school caught our attention.

"No… That's where everyone is…" I said my eyes wide.

Frowning Rias shook. "My brother…Grayfia.… Kiba… Asia…Akeno… Xenovia…Sona."

Gently touching her shoulder, I shook Rias and stared at her. "Your brother is the devil king, he'll be fine. Plus, Michael, Serafall and Azazel are there. We need to move now… Okay what is going on now?" Staring out the window I watched as Azazel floated into the sky with some strange woman floating in front of him.

"What's she doing here?" Rias gasped.

"Rias who is that chick?" I asked slightly confused.

" Katerea Leviathan, you know when the four devil kings were killed in the war they were replaced by devils that earned instead of inherited those titles right?" Rias asked her eyes never leaving the battle.

Nodding I crossed my arms across my chest. "Yeah that's how your brother and Sona's sister because kings."

"Through the long years of fighting the devils were almost completely decimated. If the new devil kings hadn't ended the war when they did we probably wouldn't be here right now." Rias said as the battle between Katerea and Azazel went on outside, and to be honest it looked like Azazel was just playing around. "But the descendants of the former devil kings still retaliated, they declared themselves to be the rightful successors. So, they were chased to the farthest ends of hell."

Frowning I raised an eyebrow and shook my head. "You have to be kidding me."

"Katerea was a part of the resistance. She is a descendant of the Leviathan family. Come with me." Rias said turning away from the battle her face set in 'fight' mode. Sighing I nodded. I wanted to help our friends out there but I knew right now we were needed here. As we walked Rias used her magic to trace for a source of great power within this area and found that where our friends were taken. Using her magic Rias blasted the door open filling the room with smoke. As our little terrorist's friends were distracted I jumped into the room and slammed the boosted gear into one of the magician's face knocking them to the ground. Looking around the room I saw both Gasper and Koneko bond to this magical light construct but for some reason Koneko was upside down.

"A devil? But how did they get in here? We disabled their ability to teleport." One of them said.

I raised an eyebrow at the so called 'magicians' and sighed. "Wow you guys look stupid, what's with the skimpy robes? You know what how can you even see with our eyes covered by that hat."

"Magnus not now." Rias sated at me before fixing her eyes on Gasper. "Hold on Gasper I'm here."

"Rias! I'm scared! I'm so sorry this whole thing is all my fault!" The half-vampire said looking at us his eyes were now red and glowing with a white light came from his pupils.

"Please forgive me Rias." Koneko said rather weakly.

"It's alright I'm just glad we found you, are you okay?" Rias asked her arms crossed.

Frowning I raised an eyebrow I stepped forward my boosted gear raised. "Shouldn't we be dealing with these idiots first then worry about that?"

"I don't know what tricks you used to get here but don't take one more step." One of the magicians threatened.

"Please Rias…" Gasper said tears in his eyes. "Kill me now and get it over with… It would be better for everyone if I was dead. I'm a useless coward…and not only that look what happened my stupid power caused it! So, I don't deserve to live anymore!" The half-vampire pleaded with us.

"Don't be so dramatic." Rias said. "Remember what I told you when I made you one of us? Live for me, little one at the same time find a way of being that will make you happy. You are my servant and a part of my household. I made a solemn vow. I will not abandon you." Rias smiled softly.

"Thank you… Thank you so much…" Gasper said but his eyes went wide as the magicians held a nice to his and Koneko's throat.

"How stupid, you should have taken the time to brainwash such a dangerous creature so you then could have used them as your own personal weapon." One of the terrorists said.

"I know this is most likely beyond your understanding but my servants are actually cared for." Rias placed both hands on her hips.

"Disrespectable bitch! I will turn that pretty face into one deserving of the name devil!" The magician shouted blasting a ray of magic at her through her hood, only to find it blocked by my boosted gear.

Clicking my tongue, I shook my head. "You shouldn't have done that."

"Listen to me, now would be the right time to cause major problems." Rias said getting Gasper's attention away from the knives. "I promise if you do I will scold you over and over again for being so naughty Gasper, then I will hold you and never let go." Rias smiled.

"You… will? Okay." He started to whine slightly. "I can try."

Grinning I cracked my neck. "Gasper! Do it or don't there is no try buddy, you have all of us backing you, and not just Rias and me, but Akeno, Asia, Kiba, Koneko and Xenovia. Show these second-rate Halloween costume wearing rejects that you're a man. Ascalon!"

" **Boost/Blade!"**

"Are you planning on fighting back?" One of them asked

Shooting out of the sacred gear the blade of Ascalon appeared. Placing the palm of my hand against the sword with grin.

"Magnus what are you doing?" Rias stared at me wide eyed.

"Something I should have done a while ago." Cutting my hand and drawing blood. "Gasper you have to do this you're not just a human and devil you're a vampire so act like it!" Using the power of the Excalibur Mimic I focused all my power and extending the blade close to Gasper flinging the blood on my sword straight onto his face.

Staring at me Gasper slowly slid his tongue out of his mouth and licked at the blood on his face.

 _-Flash-_

Suddenly Koneko was standing right next to Rias and Gasper was gone… like literally gone. As the magicians tried to figure out what was going on they were soon attacked by a flock of bats while shadowy arms wrapped around them either strangling them or holding them in place. Every time one of the arms were destroyed five more took their place. "Holy shit…. "

One of the magicians got free and tried to run but was kicked in the face by Koneko.

"This is just a small dose of Gasper's power, his power was released when he tasted your blood." Rias turned to face me with a smile. "How did you come up with that?"

"Would you believe me if I said my fairy godmother?" I grinned looking at my cut hand… Okay it's starting to hurt now.

"Guys look out." Koneko said with two of the terrorist's heads under her arms.

Turning around I found a beam of magic aimed straight for Rias, I spread my arms to protect her form the blast but found it was stopped… frozen in time.

"Hey what happened? The magic has been stopped!" The magician said in shock.

"It's not use, I can see every move all of you are making." Gasper's voice echoed throughout the room and suddenly all the magicians froze in place. "Everyone now!"

Grinning I held up the boosted gear. "Dragoon!" Changing into my dragon form I aimed the Dragon cannon at the frozen magicians. "Dragon bullet!"

"Be gone!" Rias shouted combining her power with mine as Koneko grabbed one and tossed them into the blast.

Seeing how our enemies were now gone I reverted and smirked at the red-head. "That combo is going into the book… Diablo Dragon bullet."

Floating down from the celling the bats came together and formed Gasper who ran up and hugged Rias, Koneko and me. Smiling I ruffled his hear and took out the bracelet that Azazel gave me and attached it to his arm. "There that should help keep your power in control."

"Wow thank you Magnus." He smiled up at me.

"Well alright, let's go!" Rias shouted as we all headed for the exit.

* * *

As we ran toward the battle field I noticed that despite Vali's attempts there was still tons of magicians left over and they were all attacking a golden barrier being kept up by Sirzechs and Michael while Kiba, Xenovia and Irina were fighting to protect it. Seeing a group of magicians about to attack Kiba I growled. "Fire rocket!" Blasting off toward them I smacked into all three of them and landed on the ground with a smirk. "Don't worry best buddy I got you."

"Thanks Magnus!" He grinned at me.

"Rias get to your brother. We'll cover you." I said summoning a ball of magical fire and blasting it toward another magician. Nodding Rias did while Koneko and I stood side by side guarding their entrance into the barrier.

"Can we kill them now?" Koneko asked with a frown.

"Maybe just a little but our main goal is to protect them until the barrier is down." Looking at Koneko we both nodded at one another and rushed into battle. Summoning Dyrnwyn and Ascalon fully from the boosted gear I began to slice and stab at my opponents while Koneko went full on vicious she started to put her fingers into their eyes. Standing back to back I looked down at the smaller girl and grinned. "We work pretty well together."

"Think you can give me a lift?" She asked as she jumped onto my shoulders avoiding a magical attack.

"My pleasure!" Smirking I let her use me as a spring board while I covered her sides. Looking around I spotted Rias falling to the ground. "No!" Jumping toward the magician closest to her I stabbed them with both my swords and landed on the ground next to her. Putting both blades into the ground I lifted the red-head up. "You okay?"

"Yeah but…" She started to say.

"Rias! Magnus!" Turning around both Rias and I stared at Gasper slightly in shock. "Please listen I can fight too I wanna be a man just like Magnus is, and I want to make you all proud of me and I want to be worth of all of you, I want to fight. I must. I'm going to do whatever it takes to protect my friends!" Gasper shouted as he removed the bracelet on his arm.

"No, you can't Gasper! Please Zechs you must stop him, do something!" Rias begged her brother

"I can do this watch me! I can be a man too!" Gasper shouted as a purplish light surrounded the battle field.

"Gasper!"

As the light died down the purplish haze that covered the battle field was now gone, looking around in shock I grinned. "He did it… He did it! Yes, Go Gasper!"

"Gasper did it." Rias said in complete shock. "I'm not sure how but he made time go back to normal."

"The sacred gear Rias, it responds to the desire of its host, when I was training Gasper I mentioned it to him… But damn who knew he could at this stage apply it…" Smiling I saw that all our of friends were now completely unfrozen and poor Gasper the little guy used to much energy so he fell back, however lucky for us Asia caught him.

"Ummm… What just happened?" The blonde asked looking around.

"We will fill you in on the details later." Rias smiled and spread her devil wings and took off into the air. "For now, I need everyone's help!"

Nodding Akeno used her magic and changed into her shrine maiden outfit. "You got it Rias!" Together the king and queen duo attacked a group together while Sona and Tsubaki took out a group together using Sona's magic and a staff like weapon.

Grinning I cracked my neck. "Time to get serious." Closing my eyes, I summoned my fire shield and charged into some of the magicians while using my blades to deflect their incoming attacks. As we were fighting on the ground Azazel was handling business in the air. Suddenly my sacred gear began to glow. "What in the name of…. Holy shit." Staring up into the air I gasped seeing Azazel hold a small spear like weapon in his hand with a purple gem and slowly it dissolved into nothingness and suddenly he was covered in golden armor with purple gem all his wings behind him.

"Armor of the fallen dragon, downfall dragon another armor." Azazel announced as a spear of light rested in his hands.

"He's a balance breaker too…. "Grinning I shook my head as Azazel slashed through the devil king descendant only for her to capture his arm in her hands by… making her fingers grow and become tiny hands with longer fingers…... "Gross…." However, Azazel simply cut off his arm and threw his spear through her head killing her. Azazel reverted to normal and used his magic to stop the bleeding.

"Damn… Hard core." I said staring up in the sky.

Feeling a hand on my shoulder I turned around and saw Rias looking up into the guy. "We're not done yet, there are a few stranglers behind."

Nodding I went back to work and together the rest of our group went about finishing off the rest of the magicians. It was surprisingly easy to do, I don't want to brag or nothing but these guys had nothing on us. Yet for some reason as we mopped up the rest of them I felt something was off. Suddenly from behind me a blast hit the ground sending me flying, landing on my stomach I groaned and slowly pulled myself up and looked at the blast area to see Azazel crawling out of it.

"You got me." He muttered. "I must be losing my edge." Azazel said resting his head on his fist. "Bad Vali."

Looking up I saw that Vali was floating there in his balance breaker form. "Sorry Azazel things look more interesting on this side."

"Vali! I knew you would show your true colors soon enough." I glared at the White Dragon.

Crawling out of the hole Azazel dusted himself off. "I can understand but there's something I like to ask you." Spreading his wings, the Governor General took off into the air to float in front of the White Dragon Emperor.

"Hm?"

"You know Shemhazai my Vice Governor General? He recently informed me of faction that has been gathering the dangerous elements and members of the Three Great Powers. What were they called? Oh yes the Khaos Brigade." Azazel smirked.

Eyes going wide I stared at Vali in shock. "He's a member of those idiots?"

"Khaos sounds right, those of the same ones that attacked Magnus." Sirzechs said with a frown.

"Whoever is in charge must be strong but why would anyone gather such dangerous people together?" Serafall asked staring up in the air.

"So, I bet I can guess who is leading you has to be Ophis the Ouroboros Dragon right?" Azazel questioned.

"Ophis? It can't be." Rias said in shock.

Frowning I looked at the red-head. "Who is that?"

"The infinite Dragon God, a dragon so strong even God was afraid of him." Rias explained to me…. Holy crap that's kind of scary to be honest.

"Yes, it is true I sided with Ophis, but believe me none of us have the slightest interest in world domination. We're just a group that formed in order to use our power and that's all." Vali told us all with such conviction we knew that he was serious and if his goal was to fight people as strong as he is… Shit.

"Well that makes more sense." Azazel smirked. "Conspiring with Katerea seemed a little beneath you but even so, both of you had devil titles stolen so I wasn't sure."

"He's a devil king descendant too?" Serafall said in shock.

"What are you saying?" Rias couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"My name is Vali Lucifer. I am a direct descendant of one of the dead devil kings. My mother was a human so I'm a half-blood. My father was the grandson of the former great devil king Lucifer." Vali said and I swear he was smirking.

"No… It can't be true." Rias said still in shock.

"Of course, half-human there's no way we could have known." Sirzechs said with a frown.

"While you have the blood of a real devil king since you're also a human who just happened to be possessed by the Vanishing Dragon." Azazel shrugged. "So basically, your very existence is a joke."

"I would go with miracle personally but to each their own." Vali said as several bat wings appeared from is back.

"Look at his wings." Asia declared.

Michael bowed his head. "Dear God…"

"I have a feeling this one will be the best White Dragon Emperor the world has ever known, past present, future." Azazel declared.

Staring up at Vali as his devil wings vanished I had to admit that is impressive. "The best dragon ever huh?"

"Magnus Maverick." Vali said pulling me from my thoughts. "Fate can be cruel don't you agree?"

Frowning I nodded. "Yeah it can be Vali."

"I am the strongest dragon and I carry within me the blood of the devil king." He said his wings glowing as an image of Albion appeared just above his head for my eyes alone to see. "But you, are just a human who became a devil and turned human once more, you even did the impossible and created a sub-species of your balance breaker without ever achieving the scale-mail, but without the boosted gear you are nothing. You and I are rival sacred gears, but you and I are apart as the sky to the earth. No more than that."

Twitching slightly, I glared up at half-devil. "What's your point?"

"Yes, I want you to try harder. You claim to be a protector but that alone won't give you the power to defeat me. Maybe you should try being an avenger? I could kill your family if that would help. I hear they are in town."

"….."

"If I take something as precious as your mother, father, sisters and brother, surely you could act on that tragic fate. Your family may be grateful to me for their murder, any death I would grant them would be far more exciting than their current boring life." Vali continued on. "Yes, let's do that."

"Oh Magnus…." Rias turned to face me.

"Vali… I will end you…. My family…I won't let you take them from me!" Shouting my eyes went wide.

" **Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!"**

"You won't hurt my family Vali! I will murder you!" I shouted as the armor of the Red Dragon surrounded my body.

"Look Albion the boy's power has gone up exponentially." Vali commented watching as a fiery red aura danced around the Red Dragon Emperor.

" **The sacred gear** **uses strong feelings to sustain its power, your facing pure rage** **on him right now. Well done that is one of the most appropriate ways of drawing out the dragon."** Albion commented.

"So, what you're saying is, I am even better at drawing out his dragon then he is at being one." Vali mocked me.

Growling I activated the thrusters on my back and took off into the air a red aura surrounding me. Tackling Vali, I shouted. "Ascalon!" The dragon slaying sword slid out of my arm and sliced into Vali's armor, pushing me off the White Dragon Emperor touched his side briefly and sighed in relief as there was no damage to his armor.

" **The Dragon slayer? I won't be able to deflect cuts from that."** Albion warned.

"Alright then I won't let him cut me again." Spreading his arms Vali was incased in a white aura and together we charged at one another. Pushing against Vali's power I slammed the blade of Ascalon into his shoulder grinned when I heard him in pain. Pulling the blade free I sent my armored boot against his side, sending the bastard flying back. Using his wings Vali stopped and charged back at me blasting me with magic. Growling I summoned more power and charged after Vali.

* * *

"Magnus!" Rias shouted as she tried to get closer but was stopped by her brother. "Let me go he needs me."

"At this point, both of their auras have surpassed their limits. If you get to close to either of them you'll burn and die." Sirzechs explained to his sister.

"But I… I just can't sit here and watch this." Rias said wide eyed as flashes of Red and White clashed against one another in a fury of blows.

* * *

Growling I slammed my fist into Vali's stomach boosting power to my attack only for Vali to divide my power, faster than I thought he kneed me in the stomach sending me down to the ground. Coughing up some blood I shook my head and slowly crawled back to my feet. "Idiot…. He can divide my power… No matter how many times I boost."

"Are you alright?" I heard Rias shout.

"Just… peachy…" I struggled to say.

"Magnus… You can't lose." Gasper called out to me.

Nodding I finally got back onto my feet and stared up at Vali was floating there staring at me, his blue wings glowing giving off tiny little sparks. "Ddraig… What is he doing?"

 **He sent the extra energy he got from you through his wings, by doing that he maintains power at the upper limits of his capacity**

Frowning behind my helmet I shook my head, if Vali had to expunge my extra energy that must mean… There's a limit he can take power just like there is a limit to what I can boost.

Vali who grew tired of waiting extended out his hands and white energy surrounded them. "During the fight with Kokabiel you were fighting for your friends, weren't you? Does this mean I should kill your friends? Before I kill your family!" Vali shouted sending the energy toward the people I cared about. "No!" Asia screamed in horror but blasting towards it I smacked the energy away.

"What about the woman you care for?" Vali shouted going straight for Rias. Boosting my speed, I charged toward the White Dragon Emperor snatching him from Rias just in time before he could do anything to her. "I will end you Vali!"

"Yes, hate me more, get angrier, get stronger for me!" Vali shouted as we were rocketing into the air. "Let's have some real fun." Extending his hand Vali blasted me back with several magical circles.

"Gah!" Flying backwards I stopped with a boost from my thrusters. "You want fun Vali? I'll show you fun. Ddraig transfer power to Ascalon now!"

" **Transfer!"**

Blasting toward Vali I punched him across the face shattering parts of his helmet. "Again!" Extending the blade slightly I stabbed Vali's sacred gear directly transferring all my power into the Divine Dividing. "I'm going to overload your power bitch!" Vali's wings began to take on a greenish glow, pulling my hand free I slammed my fist into the center gem of his scale-mail knocking the bastard out of it.

Falling to the ground Vali clutched his chest with a grimace of pain. "That was amazing…" He coughed out as I landed in front of him. "You completely blew away my sacred gear, I knew you could hold your own if you just tried. It's what I expected of my rival." Standing to his feet Vali's body was incased in a blue glow and soon he was back in his scale-mail armor.

" **This fight won't be over until the other person can no longer battle. This is how dragons fight."** Ddraig explained to me.

Panting heavily, I stared at Vali in a mixture of anger and shock. I couldn't do this… Even with the balance breaker unlocked, I was still too knew at it. To fresh. I'm too weak.

" **I would run kid or else you'll die."** Ddraig said trying to get me to leave.

"Not an option I will beat him no matter the cost." Looking down at the ground I saw something and came up with… Well a very stupid plan. "Ddraig the sacred gear can evolve according to my desires and wishes that is how I made Dragoon mode and absorbed Ascalon right?" Bending down I picked up a small blue broken gem in my left hand.

" **Yes, but before you do anything rash are you really ready to die?"**

Smirking I held up the gem. "Nobody lives forever, and if I die I rather go out taking that bastard with me."

" **Hahaha there's a reason why you're my favorite wielder, you showed me your determination let me show mine!"** Ddraig laughed loudly as my sacred gear began to glow green. **"I am the massive power known as the Red Dragon Emperor we will survive this as true partners! Magnus Maverick are you ready?"**

"Fucking do it!"

"What can do so late in the game?" Vali asked sounding slightly bored.

"You want to know? I'm the Maverick Emperor and I will take your power!" Shouting I shattered the gem in my hand as the power contained within was absorbed inside of me. "Gah!" Shouting I gripped my right hand in pain as a blue and green light surrounded me. This was perhaps the most painful thing I have ever experienced or will experience in my life…. It felt like my body was going to explode.

"Magnus no!" I heard Rias shout

"What happened? Is he okay?"

"Are you trying to take in my power?" I heard Vali ask.

"If my best friend could fuse holy and devil powers then I can manage this!" I shouted as my left hand was flashing with a blue and green light. "I will kill you with your own power!"

" **Rather reckless, we are conflicting existences, to do that would be suicide."** I heard Albion say.

" **So, you know Albion possessing this particular master has taught me something important. Even a fool can make the impossible possible as long as he never gives up!"** Ddraig roared.

"I'm a fool alright but I'm also the fool that will overcome this and take you down!" I shouted letting go of my right arm as it was glowing with a blue fire.

" **Vanishing Dragon power is taken!"** Holding my right arm in front of me I made sure Vali got a good look at my new arm, it was now white with a blue gem and black claws for hands.

" **Impossible, this is impossible."** Albion said in complete shock.

" **This foolish attempt could have taken years off your life, luckily I was able to save it by destroying two of the Excalibur shards in our arm, the Nightmare and the Mimic were enough to keep your life intact but just barely."**

Grinning I shrugged slamming my fists together. "Wouldn't matter anyway but thanks for the safe buddy. Now Vali let's begin, shall we?"

Laughing Vali shook his head. "This is fun, my turn to play seriously." Jumping into the air he spread his white wings and they began to glow.

" **Half dimension."**

Blue/white energy seeped out of his wings, reaching out Vali slowly began to close his hands and the school began to shrink underneath his grip. "What the hell is he doing?"

"Vali is warping the dimensions, it's a very dangerous action." Michael explained.

"Wait how is that fair?" Rias asked with a frown.

"It isn't fair at all." Azazel said landing next to the red head. "Oh, what are we going to do with our two fighting dragon love birds? He'll have to want it more to win."

Hearing that made me freeze… Yeah this isn't good. "Ddraig… Boost all the power we got into the Excalibur Rapidly shard." I smirked underneath my helmet. "We're moving this battle."

" **Transfer!"**

Shaking violently, I activated my thrusters and blasted off in a flash of light headed straight for the White Dragon Emperor, tacking him full on I pushed us through the barrier as his power was still going vanished into the night.

* * *

"Magnus!" Rias shouted in shock. "Where did they go?"

Grabbing his chin Azazel smirked. "Well I'll be he knew that he couldn't beat Vali's technique so he decided to move the battle somewhere else?

"But where did they go?" Sirzechs asked with a frown as he walked up to the fallen angel.

"To be honest I am not sure, with as fast as he was going and with the half dimension going off as the same time… Anywhere it explains why the barrier is still up, Magnus most likely knocked them into a wormhole that was created from Vali's technique and Magnus's speed." Azazel shrugged before smirking. "Lucky for all of us I know a way we can track them."

* * *

"Let go of me!" Vali shouted as I dug my armored claw fingers into his armor.

"No! Not until you pay!" I shouted as both Vali and I were flying through what seemed like a stargate, I wasn't sure how fast I was going or what would happen when Vali was messing with the dimensions but if this worked my friends and family would be safe and that's all that mattered. Suddenly it felt like we hit a glass ceiling as we both crashed out of the 'stargate and both crashed hard into the ground destroying several trees as we crashed. Pulling myself out of the ground I began to slam my fist repeated into Vali's helmeted face as my body was incased with a green fiery aura.

" **Divide, Divide."** With each new punch, I drained Vali of power while increasing my own. However, as I was punching him Vali was slamming his fist into mine doing the same thing to me and in the process destroying my helmet.

"This is for my mother! This is for my father! My sisters! My little brother! My friends! For Rias! And this is for you!" Jumping back, I summoned Ascalon fully and began to charge the blade up with the power of light. The Dragon Slaying sword began to glow with a golden aura. "Shining Dragon Slash!" Jumping forward I sliced the glowing blade across Vali's face destroying his helmet and apart of his right shoulder armor.

Panting heavily, I watched in horror as Vali who was just in bad as shape as I was stand up to his feet a wild grin on his face. "So interesting … So very interesting. Let's see if you can handle something stronger, The Juggernaut."

" **Forget it Vali, that is not the best choice for this situation."**

"I… one who awakens to the…. supremacy of the…" I could barely make out what he was saying but I had a feeling this wasn't good.

" **Vali are you asking me to adapt to this power?"**

As he chanted I didn't know what he had planned but I was going to stop it. However, before I could land a single blow on him someone jumped in front of us and hit me with his staff. "Bikou what are you doing here?" Vali asked looking at the guy who was dressed like an ancient Chinese armor.

"It took me a while to track you down, who knew you both ended up all the way here. As to the why we are about to fight with the Northern Earth Gods. So, I was sent to find you and bring you back." The black-haired guy said putting a staff over his shoulder.

"I see… It's about time." Vali said looking at the new comer his attitude changing.

Frowning I fueled Ascalon with power as Dyrnwyn appeared in my right hand. "I don't know who the hell you are buddy but you're in my way." I snapped.

Looking at me Bikou smiled and bowed. "Ah yes I am Bikou a descendant of the Monkey King Sun Wukong, at your service."

"Move Monkey boy or I will move you myself." I glared stepping forward as Ascalon glowed with light Dyrnwyn blazed with fire.

Laughing Bikou shook his head. "Forgive me Red Dragon Emperor but I'm afraid that you can't play with Vali anymore but I shall see you later." Spinning his staff into the air Bikou slammed the piece of wood into the ground and sunk into the ground with Vali leaving with him.

"Get stronger Magnus because next time our battle will be even more intense." Vali said with a smirk before vanishing from sight.

Huffing out a panted breath I fell to my knees both blades vanishing, Ascalon into my arm and Dyrnwyn to where it ever it goes when I'm not using it. The scale-mail armored fell apart right at that moment. Looking around with a small frown I gasped loudly. "How in the hell did I get to Griffith Park…? Man, I broke so many custom laws."

"So that's where we are? Strange location for a battle field." I heard a voice say.

Turning slightly, I grinned at the sight of Azazel. "No stranger then a high school in Japan…."

"Magnus!" Rushing past the fallen angel was Rias who slid down the crater and wrapped her arms around my head. "Are you alright?" She asked looking at me panicked.

Smiling slightly, I nodded. "Yeah… just fine."

"Come on you two, let's get you guys back, being in a park in Los Angeles at night is no place for teenagers." Azazel smirked.

* * *

After teleporting us all back to the school I learned that Azazel had a tracking device for sacred gears and that is how he found me. Once at the school I was forced to rest as the guards that all three factions brought were helping repair the damage done to the school. However, I still needed to do something so using Kiba and Xenovia to help me stand with Asia hovering close by I limped my way over to the three leaders who were talking amongst themselves.

"Excuse me Michael… I was wondering… Could I ask a favor?"

Turning to face me the head angel smiled. "As long as it is within my power anything."

"Could you let Asia and Xenovia pray again? I know it would mean the world to them." I asked ignoring the gasps near me.

Michael looked slightly shocked before smiling. "Well ladies? Is that the truth?"

"Yes." They both answered at the same time.

"Then let me ask you this, would you still pray even though you know God isn't here anymore?" Michael asked.

"Yes, even if there is no God, I would love to be able to pray. It brings me comfort." Asia answered honestly.

"Same for me I'd appreciate the chance to give thanks to God as well as to you Chief Michael." Xenovia said a hand over her heat.

"I will ask the same on their behalf. Please let them pray." Irina said walking up to us before turning to the blue-haired girl. "I didn't know the entire story and I was so devastated when I thought you had betrayed us. I am so sorry."

"Well don't be there's nothing to apologize for." Xenovia smiled at her friend.

"There's the Irina I know." I smiled at her causing he girl to flush slightly.

"Asia, what I said to you was mean spirted and plain cruel…" Irina started to say.

"Oh not at all' Asia smiled slightly. "I'm used to it anyway."

"I hope you can forgive me." Irian clapped her hands together.

"Please believe me I wasn't that upset." Asia said as Michael and I turned away from the conversation.

"How cute a friendship between the believers in the devil and God." Serafall said.

"Michael can you do it?" Sirzechs asked turning to the blonde. "Perhaps granting them their wish would a symbol of our peace."

"Yes, besides I seriously doubt two devils that don't receive damage when they pray will be the end of the world." Michael smiled with a nod. All three girls said their thanks and began to pray but Asia and Xenovia grabbed their heads in pain which caused the head angel to chuckle. "Give it time ladies, I have to return to headquarters and change the system first."

"I think I'll stay here for a while, I can't believe how much I like this place." Azazel smirked at me which caused me to raise an eyebrow. "Don't be too shocked I told you I would do something for you that only I could do."

"And I told you we were square… What is it your planning?" I asked.

Waving the fallen angel leader began to leave. "I'm tired I'm going home." He said as he the fallen angels, angels, and devils all vanished into magical circles after they repaired the school. Shaking my head, I limped toward Michael and bowed. While we were joined by Rias and the others who stood off to the side talking.

"Sir Michael, thank you for doing this me this favor." I smiled brightly. "If I can ever repay you sir let me know."

Smiling Michael placed a hand on my shoulder. "You already have, and granting you this favor cannot even begin to repay you back. Now I must return to headquarters and report on the peace agreement." He said vanishing into the air.

Shaking my head, I turned around only to be tackled by Asia, freaking out I fought to keep my balance as she kissed my cheek. "Magnus, I love you…"

"Wait what." I said in shock feeling very confused.

"Asia what do you think you're doing?" Rias asked with a raised eyebrow.

"My Asia I like how bold you're getting." Akeno chuckled.

Shaking my head, I looked toward Xenovia who looked really lost in thought. "Hey Xenovia, you doing alright? You can pray all you want now."

Flushing slightly Xenovia nodded. "Yes I… Thank you Magnus…"

Grinning I shook my head. "No problem… Now if anyone needs me I am going to follow suit and be like Azazel here. I'm tired and I'm goin-"And that was the last thing I remembered.

* * *

The following day afterschool all of us were in the club room along with Sona and Tsubaki staring at Azazel who was sitting in Rias's desk with a smirk on his face and a new arm on his body. "And so, staring from this day forward I have become the advisor for the Occult Research Club."

"You can't be serious." Rias said with a frown.

"Oh, but I am, I asked Sirzechs and everything." He said with a grin. "He told me I should talk to Serafall's little sister about it."

Laughing loudly, I shook my head and winced. "Still hurts to laugh…. But seriously Sona why? Not that I mind Azazel is cool in my book."

"Look I didn't have a choice, if I didn't my sister threatened the worst." Sona said looking away. "She said she would come instead."

"Now I am not sure who I want here more." I sighed with a smirk.

"So basically, what you mean is you sold us out." Rias glared playfully at her old friend.

"Anyway, I will leave you to it." Sona said rather quickly before she and Tsubaki left in a hurry.

Shaking my head, I looked back at Azazel. "So quick question are you a lizard?"

"Oh? This right here is the omnipotent arm I made during my sacred gear research." Azazel said as his arm began to do different things from growing extremely long to becoming a spinning blade. "I've always wanted to equip something like this I am so glad I did." He laughed as his arm launched itself off and began to fly around the room. "Now understand Sirzechs had one condition for me." He said as the arm flew back and reattached itself to him. "I cannot stay here unless I provide a gift to you." He said standing to his feet.

"Yeah? What kind of gift?" Gasper asked from his box.

"As long as I am here I will help you develop your immature sacred gears." He began to chuckle. "The mysterious Boosted Gear with unexpected Evolution, The Holy Devil Sword, and Forbidden Balor View. I can research that I've done to evolve them on an individual level. So, from now on you can call me Miser Azazel okay? I am looking forward to working with you all."

"Hold it I never agreed to this, how can we even begin to trust you?" Rias pouted.

"Oh yeah." Azazel said as he walked to the window and turned around to face us. "Sirzechs gave me another message for you as well."

"Another message?" Rias seemed taken back by this news.

"It seems when he stayed Magnus's house previously, he learned about a what kind of person you are and since you get your powers from protecting other and there is no greater passion to drive a man then to protect a woman…." Azazel smirked at me and for some reason that smirk sent a shiver down my spine. "Alright this is an official order in the name the great devil king Lucifer all of the female current members of Occult Research Club are here by ordered to move in with Magnus immediately. There you go."

I think my brain just broke.

* * *

After the club members had left to go home I stayed behind to talk to Azazel.

"Well what is it kid? Shouldn't you be preparing to have all those girls in your house?" He asked with a grin.

Frowning I stared at him. "Yeah, we can talk about that later, this is serious."

"Oh?" Azazel raised an eyebrow. "Go on."

"During my fight with Vali he mentioned something called Juggernaut." I said gauging the fallen angel's reaction and from the look on his face he was not happy.

"Really? And then Bikou showed up and stopped him, but what's your point?" He asked with a frown. "Did you want this power as well?"

Shaking my head, I summoned the Boosted Gear on my left hand and the Divine Dividing Gauntlet on my right. "No. I want you to help me find a way to combine the powers of the Red and White dragon. I talked with Ddraig and he agrees with me. I want to want to create a whole new power."

Azazel stared at me with curious expression before grinning widely. "Why didn't you say so kid."


	21. Summer break begins, I'm going to hell!

**Hey guys I'm back with another update of The Maverick Emperor and sorry it's been a bit I was busy with work and doing yard work so I haven't had the time to write as much as I would have liked. However I'm back and should get back on a normal schedule soon enough. Anyway I hope you guys like what I have planned because the underworld training camp is coming up... Oh and for those of you who have read the light novels I am including stuff from there, some minor and some major. That includes the Rating Game between Rias and Sona. Now before I go further I want to thank everyone who faved and followed me or my stories it means a lot, really it does, so thank you. Same to my reviewers and speaking of, time for those reviews! Wacko12 This story follows canon man to a point but they aren't the only ones that move in.** **Merendinoemiliano glad you liked the chapter and trust me when I say this Magnus will need it for what's to come, because he won't be able to do what Issei could do, you will see. Darth56 thanks for sticking with it so far, I hope that the story keeps you interested. Ace I am not sure how I would feel about that, they would get a long but I will think on it, as for Vali and Magnus's fight if there was cameras well you'll have to wait and find out :) And yes Magnus told the others how his fight got stateside, he has no choice the poor guy. Until recently I never did listen to Blink 182 but I heard the song and I like it. I also didn't know they were making movies of those shows o-o So big surprise and Akeno's interactions with Magnus's sisters will be seen in a little while. Kanyalmohit, hey thanks for the support and yeah during the Rating Game was when the BiG changes started to happen and they are meant to be big. I will show a flashback of how, when, and what caused Magnus to achieve his balance breaker during his training... And just a bit of a spoiler Magnus will go through hell... literally to improve his power and the people training him won't just be the former dragon king. As for Magnus becoming a devil again... -grins- You will see he will be one but he won't. There's a tiny gray area where Magnus will be. I am glad you like the romance between and with Rias however it takes a bit of a halt because of a small tiny mental issue that appears to Magnus... And it's more then what Issei had plus a little something extra. However you will find out soon. Anyway I need to get started on the next chapter, so I hope you all review again and see you all later!**

* * *

After speaking to Azazel, I headed home for the night as far as I knew everyone would be there already in their rooms. Well… hopefully I really needed a good night's sleep because after what Azazel and I discussed there was no way I was ready to deal with the girls. Some of things Azazel and I spoke about was Vali and my training.

 **(Flashback)**

"… _. Vali may be your enemy kid but I wouldn't worry about him too much." Azazel shrugged looking back._

" _He threatened the lives of my friends and family do you really think that I would just let that stand?" I glared slightly at the fallen angel._

 _Raising an eyebrow, the Governor General stared at me. "Magnus, Vali did that to get a rise out of you. He wouldn't have gone after your family he just knew what buttons to poke, he studied up on you and learned what he could before attacking you. Vali knew that the only way to get you to unlock your balance breaker was a surge of emotion."_

 _Sighing slightly in relief I looked down. "Then my family is safe?"_

" _Yes, plus Vali won't come back not for a while, he is going to wait for you to grow in power before fighting you again. If you noticed he didn't exactly have a hard time fighting you. Without that dragon slaying sword or power of light he would have walked all over you." Azazel explained offhandedly with a wave._

" _Despite everything I'm too weak is that it?" I asked staring at the fallen angel who shrugged._

" _That's why I'm here, I can help you grow in power true you have your balance breaker now but you can only handle so much power." Azazel smirked._

 _Frowning I nodded. "Then Azazel show me how to use not only Vali's power but help me combine it with my own to become something new."_

" _And so, I will but give me time kid, something like this isn't going to be easy, if anything I would say it will be the hardest thing you will ever do in your life." Azazel said his tone becoming extremely serious._

" _I'm no stranger to hard work." I said staring at the fallen angel. "When do we begin?"_

" _During the summer."_

 **(End of flashback)**

Shaking my head, I rubbed the bridge of my nose. "Summer… it's almost here and when it is I'm going to be involved in the hardest training session of my life." While everyone else will mostly likely be having fun this summer I will be working my ass off to make sure that I could not only beat Vali but find a way to create a whole new power… No pressure. Sighing I finally got back to the house and walked into the door only to be accosted by Noble. "Hey boy, you miss me? Everyone else already in bed?" I asked with a smile petting the small dragon on the head. Before he bit my hand and ran off… Okay that was odd. Now the bite didn't hurt but I hard to wonder why he did that.

Shaking my head, I would worry about it later. Heading up the stairs I went to my room and found that my bed was empty thank the nonexistent god for small mercies. Quickly changing into my sweats, I turned off the lights and fell straight into my bed falling asleep.

* * *

"Come on Magnus we're going to be late!" Rias called to me.

Laughing I followed the red-head. "Rias we won't miss the concert I promise." Walking up to the red-head I grabbed her hand and interlocked fingers with her.

"Sorry it's just I'm excited, how did you know that Babymetal were my favorite band?" Rias asked with a smile… Man this is great her and I just being teenagers.

"Not hard really, you love everything Japan." I gently nudged her with a grin. "

"You know me so, well don't you?" Leaning up the red-head gently placed a kiss on my cheek before whispering in my ear. "Almost as well as you knew ME."

"Rias what are you…. What the hell!" Jumping backwards I glared at the girl who had taken Rias's place… Raynare… the fallen angel that tricked me into going out with her and then killed me.

"Aw not happy to see me lover boy?" The dead fallen angel smirked flipping her hair. "That's so sad because I am so glad to see you."

Frowning it took me a minute I started to shake but stopped when I took a big breath and let it out. "You're not real, you're just a dream."

"I'm as real as you make me out to be." Raynare placed a hand on her hip. "Plus, I wouldn't be here unless you clearly had problems."

"Yeah, my problem is the fact you are interrupting a nice dream." I snapped with a glare.

"Please I'm just a figment of your imagination." The black-haired girl shrugged. "You've been having similar dreams about Xenovia, Asia, Akeno, Irina and Koneko, yet they all end with me." Smirking the dead fallen turned her head. "Why do you think that is?"

"Because my mind has nothing better to do and likes fucking with me?" I asked hopping that would end this dream.

"A bit but mostly it's about this one little thing." Slowly walking toward, me with purpose Raynare kept the same smirk on her face. "You think you could have gotten over it but even with everything that you have gone through, even kissing that red-headed bitch you thought that you would be over it but no it will always come back to haunt you."

"Spit out you chicken winged bitch." I snapped as we were now face to face.

Gently Raynare placed a hand on my cheek and leaned up and whispered. "You're afraid they will turn out like me. Someone that you could like and trust and then boom I killed you." Pulling back Raynare's face took on a savage grin and suddenly I found myself impaled on a spear of light. "Just like this."

* * *

Eyes shooting open I looked around slightly I was in my room and on my right naked as the day she was born was Rias, while toward my left was Asia just as naked. Sighing I rubbed my face tiredly. "Seriously why did I dream about HER of all people…?"

Wait… I feel something moving underneath the covers. Blinking I watched as a person sized lump crawled up my body and slowly the face was revealed… It's Rayna-No… It's just Akeno and she was smiling at me. "Morning you."

Gulping I grinned slightly. "Hey Akeno… Umm… How did you get in here?"

Crawling up my torso the black-haired girl leaned forward and placed a kiss on my neck. "Does my body feel nice pressed up against yours?"

"I um… yes." I said with a blush staring at the girl with wide eyes.

"Of course, I like it too, I think we should get to know each other even better." Akeno said staring down at me. Oh god… does she mean…. Shit…. Must fight the urge…. Why am I leaning in?

"Akeno, care to explain how you ended up in Magnus's room? "Rias asked fully awaken and from the looks of it really annoyed.

"Hey Rias…" I said staring at her with a nervous smile.

Giggling Akeno sat up. "I'm just trying to develop an intimate bond with my cute little Magnus here." Akeno said as her finger gently traced along my chest, which caused me to shiver slightly.

"My Magnus? And since when did you become the master of his soul?" Rias asked sitting up as well with a frown. I wanted to point out that I while technically that was true I was still human but now wasn't the time nor place because I had a feeling that if I did or said anything it would end with me dead.

"I'm not his master but I am senor, it's my duty as an upperclassman to take care of him." Akeno said giving Rias a sly look.

Retuning the look Rias looked… well dangerous. "Clever girl, but alas you've exposed yourself." Rias said standing up in the bed with Akeno doing one of her little laughs and doing the same…. Seriously these girls have no shame glands what so ever.

A sound next to me drew my attention, turning I smiled slightly seeing Asia rubbing her eyes sleepily. "Just five more…. minutes…"

Shaking my head, I gently rubbed the top of her head. "Sure, go back to sleep. We have a bit before we have to get ready." Sleep while you can Asia… Things are about to get loud.

"Good." Reaching out the blonde wrapped her arms around me and snuggled closely. "Then I'm going to snuggle up closer to you for a little bit longer if that's alright? Night night." The things I do for these girls…. Looking up I saw Rias throw a pillow straight into Akeno's face. Huffing out a sigh I shook my head.

"I'm getting tired of you trying to put your greedy hands on what's rightfully mine." Rias huffed out.

"A taste here and there doesn't hurt anyone." Akeno said as the pillow fell into her hands with a smile before raising it behind her. "Now stop being so stingy!" She said throwing the pillow back into Rias's face.

Taking it off her face Rias grit her teeth and laced the pillow with her magic. "And we just finished remodeling the house! Your behavior is unacceptable!" Tossing the pillow at her queen I watched as Akeno used her lighting to destroy the projectile with ease.

"Nice try. Not!" Akeno began to laugh as her finger was not pointed at her master.

"Could you both try and get along… Wait remodel?" Looking around I took a deep breath before shouting. "What happened to my house!?"

* * *

It had only been a day since the Leader Summit and many things have changed, the first thing that changed was the fact that everyone from the Occult Research Club lived with me, not just the girls. Turns out Azazel just gave part of the order to mess with me and the other girls. Yeah Sirzechs wanted us all under one roof for whatever reason I wasn't sure of just yet he said it was to help boost my power since I draw strength from protecting the people I care about but I think he had another reason in mine.

The Second thing that changed was the fact my entire house was-remolded into a six-story mansion by Rias's family… And they did it for free…. It was awesome but it also made me wonder just how rich was this family? The first floor now consisted of guest rooms, Kiba's and Gasper's rooms along with the living room, kitchen, and bathroom, the second floor contained my room along with Asia's and Rias's and a few bathrooms, the third floor contained my parents room, my sisters and brother's room along with a storeroom and library, the fourth had Akeno's, Xenovia's and Koneko's rooms. The fifth floor contained a few empty rooms, the sixth floor became a known as the VIP area just in case we got 'special' guests like say…. Major faction leaders… Yeah that was another thing I didn't know about my home became the official meeting point for all Three-Factions when they were in town so… That means my house was magically warded by the powers of the Three Great Powers. The rooftop was a giant garden.

I wish this was the end but sadly the house also had three basement levels including a fully stocked training room with all kinds of exercise equipment, a parkour course, a sparing arena and a juice bar of all things… A movie theater, a couple of 'hidden' rooms and multiple baths. The second basement level consisted of a heated indoor swimming pool, and the third floor was a mix of storage and laboratory for my sisters to do what they do and practice magic, along with Azazel's private lab so he could make more artificial sacred gears.

However, that wasn't the end of the changes to my life, my family officially moved here and my little brother will be attending Kuoh academy with us as a first-year student come fall. After the fight with Vali I wanted to make sure my family was safe and Rias felt the same so she spoke to my parents and the agreed to live in Japan for their protection. My dad left his job and took up a position of…. Well officially he was unemployed now but unofficially he was studying sacred gears with Azazel and learning all he could about them. See my dad was an engineer so he went from making amazing things of science to magic. My mom even got a job at the school as a nurse since the old one left, while my sisters simply studied magic at home.

So, all and all… My life has taken weird turns before but this… This was beyond weird for me.

Anyway, I was spending time with Gasper, and Kiba we were all in the weight room working out before school. Kiba was doing the powerleg press, I was doing some free weights while Gasper was doing pullups. The girls as far as I know were scattered throughout the house I think; my sisters were in their lab while my dad was working in the lab waiting for Azazel to come over before school while my mom was in the library and Mason? No clue I invited him to work out with us but he said he had something else to do.

"Hey Kiba." I called out with a grunt as I lifted the barbell above my head.

"Yeah Magnus?" The blonde teen answered.

Finishing up my set I placed the barbell back in its place and slowly sat up with a grin. "If you're not to worn out you want to go and find Xenovia? I need some help with my sword techniques. We still have some time before school starts."

"Sure thing man, hey Gasper you want to join us? We can spar with you afterwards." Kiba asked looking toward the half-vampire who was struggling slightly to finish the set of a hundred I gave him.

"No… No thanks Kiba… I promised Magnus's mom to help her in the kitchen." The half-vampire said as he dropped to the ground

"That's fine." Breathing out a sigh I shook my head and stood up stretching out my arms. "Just remember do your balloon exercises while we're at school."

"Kay!" The half-vampire smiled as he went to go to the showers.

Shaking my head, I looked at Kiba with a grin. "You done yet? Oh, great prince of Kuoh?"

"Hold your horses oh mighty prank king." Rolling his eyes, the blonde chuckled as he finished and stood up. "See that didn't take long." Kiba said as he walked over to me.

"To long for my liking." I said jokingly and together the two of us headed for the sparing area on our way there I texted Xenovia and told her to meet us there if she wasn't busy, but when we got there we found a small crowd made up of the occupants of the house and the floor was occupied by Koneko and… "Mason!"

Yep, my little brother who was close to me in height was sparing against little old Koneko and I was worried…. Not for Koneko but for Mason. Yeah everyone in my family knew some form of fighting but Koneko was a veteran of true combat and Mason never had to fight outside of training sessions or what we did when we were kids.

Looking around I found Rias who was watching with her arms crossed a small smirk on her face. "Rias what the hell is going on?"

"Oh, Magnus good to see you." Rias smiled at me. "Koneko and Mason are trying having fun before school that's all."

"Fun? She could literally break him in two with no problems." I said wide eyed.

"You worry too much, Koneko is showing restraint I promise." Rias shook her head and turned back to the fight.

In the ring both Koneko and Mason were both trying to tag one another but so far no one could land a blow, which means they hadn't been at this long. Frowning I sighed. "Fine but the moment I think it's gone far enough I'm stepping in."

Rias nodded but she never lost her smirk. "That's alright but like I said Koneko can show restraint." Watching the fight, I had to admit it was kind of fun to see, Mason studied mix martial arts much like Koneko so both knew how to fight the other which made it interesting. However, after three minutes I saw something that freaked me out… Mason his right hand was clenching and unclenching which meant he was about to do something stupid…

"Come on little girl what's the matter can't hit someone who has an entire foot of height over you?" Mason grinned widely as Koneko's eye began to twitch.

"Suck it." She said with an annoyed expression.

And… Yep there it was… Koneko did NOT like being called out on her height. Pushing past Rias, I tried to end the fight but Koneko moved faster than I thought and gripped Mason by his arm and tossed him. However, Koneko must have misjudged her throw because Mason didn't end up on the mat he ended up flying across the room.

"Shit!" Activating my balance breaker, I zoomed across the room but I wasn't fast enough as Mason crashed into the wall creating a hole in it. "Mason!" I shouted flying into the hole I deactivated my armor and looked around. "Mason come on little buddy answer me! Asia get over here!"

"Not… Needed big bro." I heard Mason say but his voice sounded off it echoed like mine did when I was using the balance breaker. Slowly Mason or I think it was Mason came into sight. The figure standing before me was the same height as my brother but he was covered head to toe in steel armor. The armor looked like the Chosen Undead's armor from Dark Souls 1 but more sci-fi like. Even the helmet was sci-fi looking because the eye pieces glowed like Ironman's eyes.

"Mason?" I said wide eyed.

"Yeah?" The armored figured replied. "What's wrong big bro?"

"Wrong with me? What happened to you… Where did that thing come from!?" I shouted pointing at his body.

"Well when a mommy and daddy love each other…." Mason started to say until he looked down at his body and freaked out. "Holy crap this is cool!"

* * *

"The Armorer or the more appropriate title, The Ultimate BlackSmith." Azazel said rubbing his chin in thought. "I haven't see this sacred gear in a long time."

"Well what is it Azazel?" I asked with my arms crossed. After the initial freak out, everyone had gotten over their shock of seeing Mason in futuristic knight armor and we all went to the one person who could explain what was going on. Our resident fallen angel.

"It's a creation sacred gear that is like both Sword Birth and Blade Blacksmith however this little toy happens to make magical weapons and armor." Azazel explained as he looked over my brother who was grinning like an idiot. "The user can imbue the armor and weapons they create with any power they can imagine to an extent. Think of like that guy Tony Stark from that movie you made us watch with all those different armors."

"I'm Ironman." My brother grinned even wider.

"Azazel how is this possible?" My mother asked with a small frown. "How did both of our sons end up with sacred gears?"

"It's mostly random." Azazel admitted with a shrug. "The system for it is in heaven."

Nodding my dad rubbed his chin. "That makes perfect sense, if sacred gears were developed by God then of course his system for it would be at his place."

As my parents and Azazel discussed my brother's sacred gear and what this meant, Mason kept on trying to create armors or weapons. However as for me I was standing next to Rias who had her 'thinking' face on noticing it I shook my head. "Rias the answer is no, you can't turn my brother into a devil."

"Hm? It would be his choice Magnus, I do have a spare rook and the possessor of The Armorer would make a great rook." Rias said never taking her eyes off Mason.

Frowning I moved in front of her. "The answer is no; my little brother is off limits. You have one Maverick already."

"Magnus, you know I won't turn someone unless it is an extreme case." Rias said staring at me before frowning slightly. "Plus, your case is strange."

Sighing I nodded, almost right after the Vali fight I went back to Rias and tried to have her make me a devil again… It didn't work. We even tried her spare rook piece and that didn't work either. So, after we tried that we went to Sirzechs with the problem who in all his life had never heard of something like this. He told us he would have someone contact the creator of the evil piece system a devil by the name of Ajuka Beelzebub who took Rias's pawns pieces for study and that is when he discovered something quite shocking.

I was still a devil… Kind of. See when Nihilus took my devil half he took all eight pawn pieces within himself and when I killed him the power went back to the pawn pieces since it originally belonged to them to start with. However, pieces of my soul were now trapped within those pawn pieces which registered me as a member of the Gremory household but without being a devil…. So, I am considered by the underworld a devil, subjected to their laws but with none of the perks like seeing in the dark, promoting or even the power to understand and speak all languages or the lifespan. At least I could become a high-ranking devil… So, yay? To be honest the logistics of what I am now is still being worked out. All I know is since Rias found out she has been even more clingy with me since the pawn pieces belong to her and parts of my soul are in them… I belong to her.

"Yes, it is but it fits me I think." I smirked before shaking my head. "Rias even if my situation wasn't what it is, you know I am always going to be on your side."

Flushing slightly Rias smiled. "Yes, I know."

"Magnus."

Turning around I saw Koneko looking up at me. "Yes, Koneko what is it?"

"I just… I wanted to say I am sorry." The small girl said bowing her head to me.

"For what? I asked feeling extremely confused.

"For tossing your brother through the wall." Koneko said still looking down.

Bending down I placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled. "It's fine, listen Mason is alright… Better then alright." I said looking over at my brother who finally figured out how to make his new armor look like Ironman's. Like literally it was Ironman's armor, shaking my head I looked back at Koneko. "And I know you didn't mean to it was an accident."

"But I- "

"Koneko you'll find that the people in my family are very forgiving when it comes to a few things, like accidents and that is all this was. Mason wasn't hurt the damage to the house is fixed so no worries, and if you don't believe me ask my parents and Mason yourself." Smiling I squeezed her shoulder. Nodding Koneko left to go apologize to Mason and my parents but I knew she would get the same speech from them.

"That was a very sweet thing you did Magnus." Rias smiled looking at me.

Shrugging I stood back up. "It's just how things are. Mason is fine even if he was hurt it was an accident so no harm no foul. Plus, Mason did bring it on himself, we Mavericks have a nasty habit of mocking people."

"Yeah and it gets you into nothing but trouble." She rolled her eyes but still smiled. "Oh, looks like your brother is wanting to fight Koneko again."

"Come on please Koneko!" Mason whined. "Now that I have a sacred gear we can go all out." He grinned widely.

Blinking I stared at my brother. "How long do you think he will ask her before he moves onto- "

"Hey Kiba, let's fight!" I heard Mason shout as he went to go chase down the blonde knight.

"-Someone else." Sighing I shook my head. "I need to go deal with that. See you later Rias." I smiled waving at the red-head.

* * *

Sighing I placed my hands behind my head as I followed behind the group in front of me. "What a hectic morning… First, I find my house completely changed, and my little brother has a sacred gear." Muttering I closed my eyes for half-a second but the image of Raynare popped up again. Stopping I looked at my shoes. "Why did I dream about her?"

"Magnus?" Looking up I saw Asia's concerned face staring back at me. "Is something wrong?"

Chuckling I shook my head. "Yeah everything's- "My mind was suddenly filled with the image of Asia's dead body in my arm. Frowning I placed both hands on the girl's shoulders and held her close. "Don't worry Asia I'll always protect you." I said burring my face into her head. Damn it brain why are being this way to me? First you torture us now your making us look like idiots.

"ThankyouMagnus." Asia said her voice muffled against my chest.

"My my still frisky after everything we shared this morning?" Akeno asked with a playful smile.

Blushing I let go of Asia and rubbed the back of my head. "Sorry my brain is not functioning correctly, sorry for acting so strange."

"Strange?" Xenovia said stepping forward eagerly. "Like making babies?"

"No Xenovia nothing like that at all." I muttered rolling my eyes.

Koneko smirked at me. "It's still too early in the morning to deal with this stupidity." Koneko said but her tone had less… bite to it than usual. I wonder if she is feeling alright.

"Now come on we can make fun of Magnus on the way to school otherwise we're a traffic accident waiting to happen." Rias smiled at all of us. "Plus, Magnus you can try and manipulate Asia's feelings as we're walking."

Chuckling I shook my head. "Please I got the rest of you wrapped around my finger." I said jokingly… In reality, I was most likely wrapped around theirs and they knew it, I mean seriously if someone didn't stop the situations we got stuck in I'm pretty sure that I would have gone in a very literal sense where no man has gone before. "However out of all you girls there is one who's feelings that I will bend to my will and it's yours." I smirked playfully at the girl despite whatever feelings that weird dream gave me. "For you I would risk my life… Okay granted I would risk my life for all of you… But I mean you get my point, right?"

"Yes, I do." Rias smiled before turning around. Watching her go I couldn't shake the feeling that something was bugging her… It almost reminded me of the time we were both outside of the shrine. I should talk to her about it later.

"Come on Magnus." Kiba called out to me. "You don't want to be late."

"Right, coming." I shouted as I ran to catch up with the group.

* * *

The last day of school before summer break was… Boring everyone was talking about their plans for the summer, saying 'Oh I'm going to beach' or 'I get to spend it overseas'. When people asked me, I had to say I was going to be spending it at home… in reality I was going to be training my ass off with Azazel and learning to master a power that was greater than the Twin Heavenly Dragons. If that was even possible. The perverted duo was bragging about getting girlfriends or trying to while Aika was teasing them… Seriously she is a bad as them why don't they like her? Rolling my eyes, I ignored most of it trying think on what my friends will be doing. Oh well maybe I will find out later afterschool, Rias had said she wanted us to all meet up in the clubroom and that included Gasper who was still at my house… Maybe someone will drop him off.

Anyway, school ended rather quickly which was good for me since I wanted to get started on my training right away. Walking to the club house I still couldn't shake that dream what was it really about? Meh my head must be messing with me that's all. Once in the clubroom I found Gasper sitting in box wearing… A boy's uniform of all things instead of his 'brave' outfit but who knows maybe this was a good step in the right direction. As we waited for Rias to get here I figured I would ask my friends what their plans were for the summer.

"Kiba what do you have planned for the summer?" I asked looking at the blonde with my arms crossed.

"Hm? Oh, that's right it's your first time with us. As a matter of fact, we do." Kiba nodded with a smile as he closed the book he was reading.

"What do you mean we?" I asked but was totally ignored.

"So Koneko what are you going to do?" Asia asked with a smile.

However, the silver-haired girl didn't answer her… Hell she wasn't even eating her snack…. That's not a good sign she must be sick! Someone call the doctor! What's the number to 911? Wait…. Before I could say or do anything remotely stupid or funny, Rias walked into the room with Akeno following behind her.

"Looks like everyone's here." She smiled taking a seat. "So, everyone I wanted to let you all know that for this summer I'm going to the underworld."

"Going home to the underworld? Kind of weird going to hell during the summer time don't you think? Wouldn't Christmas be better since it would be frozen over?" Chuckling to myself I looked around the room but no one was laughing. "I'm funny damn it."

"Anyway, it's only natural that I go back, it is summer break after all." Rias said as Akeno handed her a cup of tea.

Staring at her I sighed, great so I wouldn't see Rias this summer? Sure, I was going to be training with Azazel but I thought for sure that I would see her when I got home every night. Damn this sucks big time.

"What's wrong?" Rias asked noticing the look on my face. "You alright dear?"

"Yeah, just… Well I miss you that's all." I said staring at her… and I was I really was, I don't know what it was but the thought of not seeing her while she went back home rubbed me the wrong way. Guess she really got under my skin. "But I get it you need to see your family, and we can keep in contact via email and calls, right? I mean I'm not sure if my provider can reach the underworld but worth a shot, right?"

"Clawing neediness is so hot." Rias smirked. "Now stop worrying, I plan on keeping you around for a while, even a few millennia once we figure out how to expand your life that is." She said gently touching my face and leaning in. "I'll never leave you behind do you understand?"

Blushing I nodded… Wait a few millennia? Oh, that's right she's going to live forever or just about at least and that means she will most likely figure out a way to keep me around for that long as well, talk about commitment." Yeah I got you."

Pulling away the red-head spread her arms out. "Very well than we'll all head to the underworld tomorrow morning, and it's a long trip so bring a book or something."

"Now wait did you say all of us?" Asia asked staring at Rias.

"Masters and servants must always be together, plus I got a group rate." Rias smiled.

"Going to the underworld while still alive still makes me a bit nervous, but I wouldn't feel anything if I were already dead." Asia said, blinking I tried to wrap my head around that sentence.

"So then starting tomorrow morning we're going to spend our vacation in the same hell I once tossed infidels into you?" Xenovia asked crossing her arms. "Heh for a once believer turned devil that's irony."

"I'll be going along as well." Azazel said from Rias's desk with his hands behind his head. Wait when did he get here? That guy is a ninja!

Standing to her feet while everyone gasped Rias placed her hands on her hips. "When did you get in here?"

"Listen Gremory if you didn't notice my presence till just now then you still got a lot training left to do." The General Governor said with a smirk which caused Rias to pout.

* * *

The following morning, I had said my goodbyes to my parents and siblings all of them were kind of upset that I was leaving but they understood, plus given my position at the moment I had no choice but to go, so for right now. Leaving the house with the others I thought for a minute we would be using a magic circle to enter the underworld but I was wrong we were… Going to a train station, once we were there we all entered an elevator a few at a time.

As we were ridding down with our luggage I couldn't help myself. "A magical portal to that leads to a world beyond normal human comprehension and it's in a train station… Tell me are we going to Hogwarts?" I smirked, Rias face palmed while Asia and Xenovia who were riding with us looked confused.

"Hogwarts, I thought we were going to the underworld?" Asia said looking around.

"Yes, and what is this Hogwarts?" Xenovia asked with a frown.

"It's a school- "I started to say but Rias placed a hand over my mouth and sighed.

"Magnus is making a reference to a book and a series of movies called Harry Potter, don't mind him." The red-head said which caused the former church goers to go 'oh'. They then promptly ignored me knowing that Rias would deal with me.

"Magnus, I know it's in your nature to make references and the like but could you try and behave yourself especially when we meet my parents?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. "You met my father unofficially during the open house but this time you'll be meeting him as the current head of the Gremory family, so I will need you to be on your best behavior. Promise?"

Staring at the red-head I nodded with a smile. Nodding in thanks Rias removed her hands and promptly leaned against the back of the elevator. After a minute or two the elevator went down to reveal a… train station only it was packed with devils or I at least thought they were devils, and the moment we stepped off the elevator the crowd went silent and began to cheer at the sight of Rias.

"It's the princess look!"

"Princess Rias! Over here!"

Looking around I raised an eyebrow. "Princess?"

Sighing dramatically Rias ignored the calls and headed straight for a guy in a uniform and spoke with him for a minute before he led us all to a really large and beautiful looking train. Granted I don't know much about trains (Sheldon would be so upset with me I'm sure) but even I could tell this thing was a thing of beauty. Before getting aboard Asia, Xenovia and I were all pulled to the side by an older guy that I was guessing was the conductor. He held up a device before us and quickly scanned us. "Knight, Bishop, Eight Pawns, your all set." He smiled before motioning for us to get on. I later asked Rias about that and turns out it was to make sure we were who we said we were, guess there was a problem with shapeshifters in the past taking other people's places. Climbing aboard with the others we were all lead by Rias a pretty spacious cabin and soon enough we were joined by everyone else and the train took off. Now Rias said that the trip would take a while so Asia had brought a deck of cards, she and Xenovia were playing a game of go-fish, Kiba was reading, Gasper was playing on the DS I lent him, Koneko was sitting not far from Gasper but she still had a far off look on her face… Still trying to figure out what is bugging her so I can help, and finally Akeno, Rias and I were just talking.

"To be honest I never expected to arrive to hell on a train." Asia said looking away from her game.

"Well me either to be honest, I always expected it to be a highway." I grinned causing Akeno to giggle, Rias to roll her eyes with a smile while Kiba looked up from his book and smirked. Sadly, I confused poor Asia and Xenovia again… Damn it I really need to help those two. Clearing my throat, I decided to get us back on topic. "But yeah… Last time I came in via magical circle and then Rias and I left on the back of a griffin."

"This is a proper trip and all new devils must enter the underworld through the appropriate channels." Akeno explained to me with a smile.

Nodding I rubbed my chin in thought. "Makes sense I suppose but why not go through a magical circle like I did?"

"Because how you entered was illegal, the only reason why you were not in trouble was my brother." Rias told me with a small smile. "All new devils must enter through the underworld via the train, however once you go through the official channels you'll be able to go in and out via a magical circle."

"She's right Dragon Boy." Azazel said walking into the room while Rias left saying she had to go check on something.

"Wait Azazel what are you doing on the train?" I asked feeling confused. "I thought fallen angels had their own way into hell?"

Chuckling Azazel shook his head. "I wanted to enter through the devil way for once." Shrugging the head of the fallen angels found a seat and plopped down in it. "If you kids need me I'm taking a nap."

And like that he was out like a light. Raising an eyebrow, I shook my head. "I wish I could fall asleep like that."

"Yes, now Magnus if you had tried to jump into hell via a magic circle again, you would have gotten into trouble. Luckily Sirzechs covered for you." The black-haired girl explained to me with a small laugh.

Sighing out in relief I shook my head. "Thank goodness for that, I would hate to have to spend time in prison."

"Of course, you may be in trouble for inappropriate sexual contact with your master." Akeno said with a hand over her lips.

Blinking in confusion I raised an eyebrow. "Now you're just fucking with me, aren't you?"

"Not yet." She said with a smirk which caused me to blush.

Thinking over everything did I do anything inappropriate with Rias… Okay she slept with me in the nude… All the time, she stuffed my head into her breasts, me applying suntan lotion to her back… Crap if Akeno wasn't joking around I could be in trouble… But wait Sirzechs didn't care if his sister slept with me which is extremely weird …And Hello Akeno when did you get into my lap? And why are you leaning close to me? I'm feeling all kinds of confused at the moment. Reaching down Akeno took my hand in hers. "However, there is no trouble if it's between two servants like us." Slowly Akeno guided my hand to her thigh.

I want to say that I fought her off and told her no but… I didn't because dear nonexistence god her bare thigh felt amazing. It didn't end there she kept sliding my hand slowly toward the hem of her skirt. Oh, crap no, no, no I'm not doing that. Not today and not here… Wait does that mean I'm willing to do that with her? Eh questions for later.

"Akeno, your influence on Magnus is too strong." Turning around I saw Asia holding onto the arm that Akeno had a grip on. "If you go any further he'll be a pervert." She said with those teary eyes.

"Like your one to talk Asia. This kind of thing is normal between a master and her servant."

Turning toward the voice, my eyes widened. It was Rias and given from the fact she was now glowing red she was mad. I tried to remove my hand from Akeno's grasp but damn when these girls want to be they are strong, Akeno took my hand and slowly slipped my middle finger into her mouth. Sweet lord…. Akeno please stop I don't want to die but damn it also felt good…. Why, why do these girls like torturing me!? Akeno pulled my finger from her mouth and smiled sweetly at Rias as she moved out of my lap. "I was simply making sure his arm that the dragon spirit in his arm wasn't coming back. He's due for a power draining."

"Akeno I'm getting tire- "

" _We will soon arrive in the Sitri domain terminal."_

"Sitri domain? Does that mean Sona is aboard too?" I asked nervously looking around. Please take the change of subject please…. Someone!

"Magnus's what's going on man!"

Turning to the person who called I waved happily that someone was distracting the girls from fighting again. "Saji good to see you man, you too Sona and Tsubaki what's happening?"

"Good to see you Sona." Rias said turning her attention to her fellow high-ranking devil.

"Since you were kind enough to give us a ride on the Gremory train, I thought I see how you were before we got off." Sona replied. Blinking I raised an eyebrow. You mean to tell me this entire train belongs to Rias's family? How rich is she?

"Fine, if not a bit anxious." Rias shrugged with a small smile.

"Perfectly understandable, after all this is no ordinary trip home." Sona nodded at the red-head.

Holding up his arm Saji grinned. "Are you heading out to train in the underworld right too bro?"

"Up till now we were told that we were accompanying Rias on break." Xenovia answered before I could say anything.

"Oh well, I'm about to go work my butt off so the next time we meet I'll be a lot stronger then you got me Magnus?" Saji smiled good naturedly.

Chuckling I stood up and held out my fist to him which he bumped. "Please I have my balance breaker now, and even without it I had Dragoon mode… Speaking of which I still need to teach that to you."

"Well tell me how you did it man." Saji asked with a grin.

"Saji it's time to go, you can ask him later." Sona said nodding slightly at me.

Frowning the pawn nodded. "Alright, well see yeah." He said with a wave.

"Goodbye and good look." Sona turned to us with a smile before leaving.

Smiling back Rias waved. "Goodbye and see you soon."

* * *

"It's been a long time since we dropped off Sona and her entourage." Gasper commented as he had moved over to sit next to me and Asia.

Looking up from my copy of 'Storm Front' I nodded. "Yeah it has been a bit, guess the underworld is a lot bigger than I thought."

"The underworld has the same surface space as the earth." Akeno smiled with her hands in her lap. "But no oceans so we have a lot more land and less population. It does however have lots of large lakes and rivers and the like though."

Blinking in shock I raised an eyebrow. "Holy crap that's awesome… wait quick question does time pass differently here than it does back on earth? Because I don't want us to spend like the summer down here and find out twenty years went by back on earth."

"It used to but because most devils are reincarnated this day and age the underworld is now on earth time. Though some places are either slowed down or sped up in closed time bubbles." Akeno explained with a giggle.

"Wow that's amazing." Asia said her eyes wide. "So, the places that are sped up are they for crops?"

"Mhm, smart girl." Akeno nodded with a small smile.

" _We will soon be arriving at the Gremory family terminal."_

The train shook for a moment before suddenly the warp tunnel that we were passing through vanished. "Go on and take a look." Akeno gestured.

Running to the window I looked out at it my eyes wide…. Okay I am starting to get a better idea on how rich Rias and her family really were…. They had tons and I mean literally tons of lands… If I had to hazard a guess I would say this plot was even bigger than some states back home.

"Wait a minute do you mean all THAT land?" Xenovia said as she too looked out the window.

"Yes, all that belongs to the house of Gremory." Akeno nodded.

"If you were to compare it to Japan it would most likely be the size of its main island." Kiba said with his arms crossed.

Walking up to us Rias smiled. "Believe it or not despite the size most of it is unused land just forests and mountains. Oh, that reminds me Magnus, Asia, Xenovia since you're all a part of my household you'll all be given your own share of land."

"Wait what?" I said my eyes wide.

"Really? But why?" Asia asked just as shocked as me.

"It does seem a little much.' Xenovia muttered trying to wrap her head around the concept.

"You're all the servant devils of the next family head. Living in my territory as part of the Gremory household is permitted. Akeno, Kiba, Koneko, and even Gasper possess land within my territory." Rias explained with a shrug like it was no big deal.

I was going to ask more but the train suddenly lurched and stopped causing most of us to fall onto the ground. Gritting my teeth, I climbed back up and looked around. "What is going on?"

"Why did we stop?" Xenovia asked looking around.

" _The emergency brake has been activated."_

"Thank you train lady." I said looking around.

"How strange, I wonder why someone stopped the train." Akeno said looking around as I helped her to feet.

"Ow my neck… Did we get into an accident?" Gasper said rubbing the back of his neck.

Azazel who up until this point was asleep shrugged and stood up walking over to us. "A few VIPS will be gathering here soon, maybe the stop was a security precaution. Well since it looks like we're going to be stuck here for a while I'm going to take a peak. Chow." He said waving leaving the room with a smile.

"One of the representatives of Asgard will be joining us." Rias smiled at us.

"Asgard is real!?" I shouted jumping to my feet. "Awesome, I get to meet Santa Clause now!"

Everyone in the room just stared at me like I was insane before I explained. "Santa is Odin…. I can't be the only one that knew that right?"

"Something's wrong." Koneko said speaking up since the first time we got aboard the train.

* * *

"…. Did I get roofied?" Groaning I slowly sat up and looked around. This wasn't the train… This was a rocky mountain…. How the hell did I get here? Seeing everyone else on the ground I climbed to my feet. "You guys okay? And where are were? And wait where's Rias?" I asked looking around. She wasn't with us.

"Forced teleportation." Kiba said his eyes wide in shock.

"Where's Rias?" Asia asked in concern.

"I don't see her." Akeno muttered.

"Azazel's gone too." Gasper said his eyes wide as hid behind me.

"Be quite." Xenovia snapped as she turned her head to listen. The ground around us shook slightly and pieces of rocks were falling. "That's not good."

The source of the commotion came into view… It was large, close to fifty feet tall, it had dark purple skin, glowing eyes and forward facing yellow horns and to top it all off it was bipedal. Gulping I stared at this thing in slight horror. "A dragon… A real dragon….. Fuck my life."


	22. A test, family, and a surprise guest

**Hey guys I am back once again and we're about to enter the training arc I hope your all ready for it because I know I am. The next chapter will mainly on focusing on Magnus's training and trying to achieve a power greater then both the red and white dragons... He won't get it not yet and it will take a LONG time for him to develop but there's a reason for that. Now I just want to say thank you to everyone that faved and followed my stories and me it means a lot so thank you everyone for the support. Same to the reviewers. Now time for those reviews. Darth56 thanks for your time.** **Merendinoemiliano thanks man I am glad you liked the chapter and the answer to your question is no I haven't I need to check it out though. Also don't worry Tannin won't be to rough on Magnus... But his training will be brutal. Ace when you said that I couldn't help but play it and it made me laugh, now Mason will have his own life but in some ways it will be like Dewie from Malcom in the Middle he will have the life of luxury and ease. As for the next power who knows the entire time he is up in the normal world he will be experimenting that's for sure. Oh and trust me when Loki shows up things will be rough for the poor god. Anyway I will see guys later! Oh and a side note I haven't left my old stories but I need a break from them I will get back to them I promise. See you later!**

* * *

Letting out a huge roar, the dragon's mouth filled with flames. "Shit! Boosted Gear: Balance Breaker!" Jumping straight the air I summoned the Divine Dividing gauntlet as the scale-mail armor came over my body. The moment the dragon's fire smacked into me I began to divide it. Once the fire was nothing but a tiny ember I re-directed the energy at the dragon. "Dragon blast!" A fiery red/blue energy blasted from my hand smacking the dragon back a few feet the hit stunned it slightly.

"Everyone listen we need to fight to survive. Akeno get into the sky and build on your power, when I say so blast its horns." Akeno nodded and took off into the sky wearing her shrine maiden outfit." Kiba Xenovia." Getting the knight's attention, I spread out my arms and as two orbs formed, one red the other gold, tossing them both at my friends Kiba caught the red one which turned into Dyrnwyn, while the gold one became Ascalon in her hands. "Use those blades, go for the joints this thing can stand on two that means it's knees and ankles are good places to go for, don't focus on causing damage focusing on keeping it busy."

Looking at each other both knights summoned their personal blades and using my own swords ran toward the dragon. "Koneko you stay back and keep Asia and Gasper safe, throw boulders if you must but keep them out of harm's way, Gasper try to freeze that thing's movements even just a little bit. Asia blast it with magic and if need be if someone's hurt have Koneko get them to you." Noticing that the dragon was back on its feet I blasted into the air.

"Magnus what are you doing?" I heard Asia call out.

"Distracting it!" Boosting my power and transferring it to the Excalibur Rapidly Shard and Excalibur of Destruction I blasted off toward the dragon slamming my fist into its stomach. The force of the hit caused the dragon to stagger but it still wasn't enough. Even the smacks from Ascalon, Durandal, Dyrnwyn and the Holy-Devil sword didn't seem to do much but annoy the dragon. However, something really stupid happened, Koneko for some reason decided to do her own thing and began to jump up the rocks and got smacked into the mountain side. "Koneko!" Rushing toward the girl's falling form I caught her just before she hit the ground and flew straight to Asia.

"Here, keep her safe." I said burning to see that Kiba was blasted by the dragon's fire. "Damn it I'm needed back out there." Blasting toward the dragon I slammed my fist into his face. "Hey ugly right here!"

Roaring the dragon focused on me and began to breathe flame in my direction. Weird every time I'm near the dragon ignores the others no matter what they do. Shaking my head, I focused on flying around the dragon's head and smacking it or dodging its claws. "Akeno please tell me your ready!?"

"Almost just need a bit more time!" The black-haired girl called out.

Nodding I narrowly dodged becoming shishkebabed by the dragon's horns as they extended out. "Holy shit that's scary and awesome."

"Magnus's ready!"

Flying up into the air I began to boost my power as far as I could make it go up till this point and called out a new command phrase. "Form Change!" Suddenly the scale-mail armor blasted off and vanished while new pieces began to form, suddenly from the back of two metal/crystal wings appeared.

" **Welsh Dragon: Dragoon!"**

Shifting my hand into the Dragon Canon I looked at Akeno with a smirk. "You ready priestess of thunder?"

"Ready when you are Red Dragon Emperor!" She smiled as her hands danced with electricity.

"Don't worry Magnus I got him!" Gasper shouted as his eyes began to glow and the dragon was held in a purple field.

"Dragon Bullet!" Firing out all the boosted energy at the purple dragon I watched as Akeno did the same for her lighting attack the power of which was aimed at the horns, and a good thing we released our power when we did because the dragon broke free of Gasper's power. As the combined might of our magic attacks hit the dragon causing an explosion and a massive smoke cloud to rise I peered into the dust using my dragon eyes and gasped. "Shit he isn't down!"

Roaring the dragon opened its mouth and let loose another blast of fire toward Asia, Koneko and Gasper. "No!" Flying as fast I could toward the small group I watched as the fireball stopped in the air. Gasper had frozen it. Rushing in Kiba and Xenovia jumped into and grabbed the three and pulled them out of way and up the mountain just as Gasper's power let the ball of fiery death fall to the ground.

"What's it going to take to take this thing down?" Frowning I shook my head. "Xenovia toss me Ascalon!" Holding out my hand I caught the golden sword as it flew toward me. Switching back to my balance breaker I began to boost all the power I could to Ascalon while I charged it with the power of light stored within my hand. "Here I go!" Blasting toward the enemy dragon I raised Ascalon which was now going with a heavenly light.

"Shining Dragon Slash!" Blasting straight toward the dragon I let out a shout aiming straight for its skull, only to find that my attack was blocked by the dragon's horn which extended out to intercept my attack. "No…" With a roar, the dragon knocked me into the side of the mountain causing Ascalon to fall out of my hand and my balance breaker to deactivate. Falling to the toward the ground I found myself caught within the dragon's claws, the thing's eyes were glowing a bright purple color. "If I couldn't beat it with Ascalon…. Then what can I do?"

"Alright that'll be enough."

Looking toward the voice, my eyes went wide seeing Azazel standing there his hand on his chin and Rias standing next to them. "Rias… Azazel… What the hell is going on?" I asked looking around confused as the glow in the dragon's eye's vanished… It looked less frightening now. The dragon lowered me to the ground with a friendly grunt. "Umm… Thanks big guy…" A quick search of the ground and I found Ascalon, picking up the blade I re-sealed it within the boosted gear while the others came over.

"Now what is going on?" I asked as Kiba handed me Dyrnwyn.

Floating down Azazel smirked. "This guy right here is a devil."

"Wait seriously?" I said my eyes wide. "That's kind of cool to be honest."

"I thought I recognized you Ddraig." The dragon spoke his voice sounded echoy and metallic.

" **Yes, good to see you again Tannin."** Ddraig said speaking through my boosted gear.

Looking at my hand I raised an eyebrow. "You two friends?"

"Blaze Meteor Dragon AKA Devil-Dragon Tannin used to be a dragon king. He allowed himself to be turned into a devil for reasons I don't feel like going into now." Azazel shrugged as he introduced us to the surprisingly friendly dragon. Who upon closer look was wearing arm bands, pauldrons, some armored pieces over his bottom claws and a loincloth with an armored belt.

"A dragon that allowed himself to be turned into a devil?" Kiba said in shock.

"The big guy has come down to help out with your training children." Azazel said putting a hand within his pocket. However, when he said this he was looking at me. So that means Tannin is here for my training, but why have him attack us? Wait it was to gauge where we were in terms of power… That makes a lot of sense right now.

"Is it special training? With a full-on montage?" Xenovia said with her arms raised…...Wait she doesn't get the Highway to hell reference or Harry Potter but she knows about training montages…. This girl really needs to sort out her priorities.

"No, I don't know what that means but Sirzechs asked me to come help." Tannin said in that strange voice of his. "And from what I've seen, each you need a lot of work."

"Hm." Azazel shrugged not disagreeing with the dragon.

"I hope he didn't hurt you too badly." Rias said walking toward us. "I'm so sorry I never wanted to play a trick on you. I was against the ambush ploy from the start, but my big brother can be rather insistent."

"I can sum up why your revenue isn't improving, besides a tendency towards spoiling them, you act with uncertainty." Azazel said in a flat tone.

Turning around Rias sounded pissed. "What uncertainty?"

"I wanted to gauge you could muster when surprised, and trust me I learned plenty. This fight showed me what kind of training method you most needed." Azazel smiled wryly.

"Exactly the kind of plan a fallen angel would come up with." Akeno said with some venom.

Looking hurt Azazel winked and placed a hand over his heart. "I'll do whatever it takes to make you kids stronger. I am your teacher after all."

Shaking my head, I mostly ignored the conversation and looked at my hand. "Ddraig why didn't you tell me you knew this guy?"

" **I have lived for years beyond counting, I learned those who spoil charades are the worst."** The red dragon answered me.

"Wait you mean this was all an act?" I asked my eyes shooting wide… I can't believe that didn't come to mind.

" **Tannin wasn't even using one-thousandth of his strength."**

Smiling Rias turned her head. "I can't very well take you all home scraped up like that so it's time for our obligatory bath."

* * *

We were all led to one of Rias's many homes… Yeah you heard me right she had A LOT of homes and decided to take us here before moving on to the main house. The bath house was amazingly built it looked to be made of pure marble with hot water pouring into the multiple baths. All us guys had our own place and so did the girls which was fine with me I really didn't need another instance of Rias and Asia trying to come after me in the bathtub. Of course, now I would have to worry about Akeno and Xenovia diving in as well.

"Okay kid I got to ask why are you wearing trunks in the bath?" Azazel asked with a raised eyebrow.

Looking at the fallen angel I shrugged. "I don't take bath's I soak, plus I shower like a normal person." I muttered shaking my head.

"Magnus, I don't think you have a right to comment on what's normal." Kiba chuckled as he shook his head. "Plus, I don't like how it's catching on."

Following Kiba's gaze I smirked seeing Gasper in a similar pair of swimming trunks like me. "Kid's got good fashion sense that's for sure." Shaking my head, I stretched out and sighed in relief.

"Ahhh… You know add a bottle of sake or three and this hot spring could be paradise." Azazel stretched out with a smirk. "Hey Kid. I've been meaning to ask you something." The fallen angel looked at me with a lewd look on his face. "With Rias, have you ever gotten any good squeezes in?" He asked holding up his hand making a squeezing motion.

Blushing slightly, I glared at him. "I don't think that's any of your business, plus why do you want to know? Your more than half her age."

Laughing loudly Azazel smirked again. "That's a yes, kid I want to know because that's my nature. Do you know why I fell?"

"To be honest no, I don't." I said slightly more interested in the conversation.

"Well I had sex." He shrugged.

"That's it? Seems kind of lame to be honest." I muttered.

"Trust me kid it was worth it." Azazel chuckled his eyes becoming wistful. "And of course, over the years I have literally thousands of harems and women."

Blinking when he mentioned that I stared at him. "Azazel do you think… Do you think you could help me with my women problems?"

"Well it's about damn time kid I was wondering when you would ask." He smirked at me. "Vali never wanted my advice always focused on fighting that one."

"Yeah, well the thing I wanted to know is why are the women around me going crazy? I mean seriously what did I do?" I asked feeling very confused about these things. "I mean I like Rias… Hell I care about her a lot but then again I care about them all but I don't want to hurt them or ruin a friendship you know?"

Azazel stared at me before shaking his head with a laugh. "Seriously? That's your problem? I was expecting something else but fine I'll help you figure this one out and it's really simple. Start a harem."

"Are you insane!?" I shouted standing to my feet. "Why would- "I stopped in my rant as Azazel held up a finger.

"Let me ask you a question before I explain anything else. Before being introduced into this world what were your views on harems?" The Governor General turned teacher asked.

"That they were disgusting and just a fantasy that guys like having." I answered immediately.

"And do you still think that way?" Azazel asked with a raised eyebrow.

Frowning I opened my mouth to say yes but I stopped… Blinking in confusion I sat down and crossed my arms.

Chuckling Azazel shook his head. "Thought not. Magnus you're a dragon in human form, dragons have a polygamous society. As you grow stronger and become more dragon like and trust me it is happening and will continue to happen." Shrugging Azazel stretched out. "Plus, there's nothing wrong with it as long as all partners are alright with the situation."

"I am not comfortable with this conversation." I muttered shaking my head.

"Magnus, you just don't have enough experience with women." Azazel said patting my head with a grin. "Don't worry I can help with that, look up there see?" He said pointing to a large marble column that was extremely wide with water flowing down from it.

"Umm… Yeah, what about it?" I asked not liking where this was going.

"The girl's bath is up there, why not go on up."

"What!? Only a pervert would peak on the girls while they're bathing." I glared slightly at the fallen angel who just brushed it off.

"First off it's a tradition for the men to peak on the women but only a second-rate one just peeks." Azazel said a very evil smile on his face.

Gulping I tried to get up and move away but the fallen angel grabbed my wrist. "A first-rate join them, and I think you have what it takes to get there, you just need a boost!" Using his vast strength Azazel tossed me into the air.

"Gah! You sonofabitch I will get you for this!" I shouted as I flew through the air.

* * *

"You'll thank me for the experience trust me." Azazel chuckled to himself. "The night's gotten more interesting."

Laughing at the scene Kiba shook his head with a smile. "Well that was funny."

"You bet but do you think Magnus will be alright?" Gasper asked looking at the older teen.

"He should be." Kiba chuckled before his face turned serious. "Hey, about that fight earlier, did you notice anything different about Koneko? She was reckless."

Frowning slightly Gasper nodded. "Yeah that wasn't like her at all, do you think we should ask her about it?"

"No, whatever issues I'm sure she will figure it out." Kiba said a small smile.

* * *

"Ahhhh!" Falling from the sky I landed in water… face first… That hurts… A lot. Slowly sinking to the bottom, it took me half a minute to realize what had happened. Pulling myself out of the water with a large gasp I panted and looked around at all the shocked faces of the girls. "I'm going to kill Azazel." Jumping quickly, I ran straight toward the edge and tried to jump off only to find a barrier in place. Looking down I saw the grinning form of my 'teacher' waving at me.

Growling in anger I turned around to see the naked forms of all the girls. "Ah!" Covering my eyes, I turned around. "Sorry ladies but Azazel tossed me up here."

"Magnus… Why are you wearing swimming trunks in the bath?" I heard Akeno asked confused.

"Because I don't take bath's I soak. Plus, I take showers like a normal person." I muttered crossing my arms refusing to turn around.

"Well…" Blinking I knew that tone of voice I have come to recognize it. It meant Akeno was going to try and seduce me or something which meant I had only one option. Turning around I bolted running form the bath's screaming in panic. "I'm not an object!"

"I was just going to ask if he wanted me wash his back for him." Akeno said in confusion. "Wonder what got into him?"

* * *

The following day we were going to meet Rias's family officially and sense we stayed at one of the outlying castles Rias decided to take us to the main house today. I was kind of nervous to be honest, sure I had met Rias's dad before but that was unofficially, today I would be meeting him as the current head of the Gremory family… even I was still a human I was technically still apart of his daughter's household which meant this guy was the boss I had to answer to. Now before we arrived we were taken to the main house by horse drawn carriages of all things… Huh guess the devils were kind of old school. As we were being driven I couldn't help but notice how the devils around us would stop and cheer as we passed by, I guess Rias was pretty popular with the people that lived in her family lands. Huh… I wonder if other high-ranking devils were like this in their own territories?

Damn I am really starting to wonder how Rias dealt with this kind of thing?

Yeah this will go over well.

Anyway, we arrived at the main house it was starting to get dark and oh my god the house is amazing, I think in my all my life I had never seen such a beautiful home. It was even larger than the house that was built for me and my family back in Japan, and I am pretty sure there was even more basement floors. "Holy crap this is your house?"

"Whoa this place is enormous." Xenovia said her tone of shock mirroring mine.

"This is where your family lives?" Asia stared in shock.

"Uh-huh." Rias smiled as the door opened to reveal Grayfia standing there.

Bowing the silver-haired maid kept her head low. "Welcome home, my lady. We've been awaiting your return. You may follow me inside." Grayfia said straightening back up. Opening the door fully Grayfia led us into the house and together as a group we followed her in. As we I walked I noticed the hallway we were walking in was lined with butlers on one side and maids on the others. All of them were bowing before Rias.

"Magnus... I-I'm really nervous." Asia said sticking close to me.

"Same, I knew the Gremory family was important but this is just too much for my brain." I said looking around.

"Rias! Rias! Your finally home!" Running forward was a small kid with bright red hair the same shade as Rias, Sirzechs and their father jumped up and hugged the older girl.

"I missed you Millicas, my you've gotten big since the last time I saw you." Rias smiled hugging the small boy back.

Raising an eyebrow, I looked over at the kid with a smile. "How come you didn't tell me you had a brother Rias?"

"Because I don't, Millicas is the son of my older brother Zechs." She said shortening her brother's name.

Peeking out from behind me Asia smiled. "So that would make him your nephew."

"Now be a good boy and say hello." Rias smiled looking at the kid.

"Okay!" Moving away from Rias the kid stood in front us his hands held in front of him. "My name is Millicas Gremory it's a pleasure to meet you." He smiled at us.

"He's so cute." Asia chuckled looking at the kid.

"Devilish looks and good manners, talk about prince charming." Xenovia smiled looking over my shoulder.

"Nice to meet you kid." I smiled nodding at him. "I'm Magnus…. Wait is your mother?" I asked looking at him.

Before he could answer Grayfia caught our attention. "Excuse me, won't you please come in?" She asked standing by a set of double doors.

Running through the doors Millicas took it upon himself to announce us. "Rias and her friends are finally here!"

"My my, such poor behavior."

Walking into the room with Rias I stared at the woman in shock, she had long brown hair, violet eyes and was wearing a very expensive looking dress. I had to admit she was really beautiful and young looking… Shaking my head I looked at Rias. "I'll bite, big sister?"

Rias sighed annoyed while the brown-haired woman giggled. "I like him."

"Magnus this is my mother." Rias said sounding even more annoyed.

"Your mom!?" I shouted in shock.

Letting out a half giggle Akeno stepped forward. "It's a pleasure to see you again Lady, it has been to long Lady Venerana." Akeno said bowing slightly while, Kiba, Koneko and Gasper did the same. Gasping Xenovia and Asia bowed as well, leaving me nod my head in respect.

"You look so different Akeno, and I'm so delighted to meet all your new friends. I'm Rias's mom Venerana Gremory." Th brown-haired devil said nodding her head at us. "Excuse me darling but are you Magnus Maverick?" Rias's mother asked looking at me as she let go of Millicas and walked toward us.

"That would be me." I smiled nodding at the older woman. "Though how did you know? I'm not wearing a name tag, am I?" I asked looking at my shirt and jacket.

Giggling the woman shook her head while Rias sighed. "I take it upon myself to look into my daughter's suitors. A mother worries you know."

Hearing the word 'suitor' I blushed brightly and saw that Rias was doing the same. Suitor? Why would she think-Oh crap right me crashing the engagement party and basically saying that I wanted Rias for myself…. Holy crap am I engaged to Rias now? Gulping I rubbed the back of my head. "Yeah… I guess I should have phrased my words more carefully, I don't usually make the best first impressions and I think storming into a party making threats isn't the best way to go about it."

Giggling Rias's mother put a hand over her mouth. "Don't worry about it, my husband wasn't that good at them either. He should have picked the boy Rias liked as her fiancé to start with."

"Mother!" Rias said her facing turning as red as her hair. "Stop!"

"Wait does that mean we are engaged?" I asked looking at Rias confused. "Because that would explain… A LOT."

"I believe we all sit down for dinner." Venerana said walking away from us. "Rias dear would you show everyone the way."

"Okay." Rias sighed and motioned us to follow her.

Frowning I stared at Rias. "You never answered me question… How come no one is answering my questions?"

* * *

"Welcome everyone, while you are here please think of it as your home away from home." Rias father said from his position at the of the head table.

Looking around I stared hungrily at all the all the food placed before us, this was amazing… So much delicious looking food… but I must control myself I don't want to embarrass Rias in front of her family… Looking around I found that Rias, obviously along with Akeno and Kiba were having no trouble what so ever. Xenovia and Asia were both doing their best to be as polite as possible while eating but I guess like me they were a little uncomfortable with the fanciness of this place.

"Huh? Gasper what's wrong bud?" I asked looking at the half-vampire.

"I can't eat in a room with all these people, I can't taste what I'm putting into my mouth." Gasper said looking around nervously.

I smirked slightly and shook my head, before my eyes went over to Koneko who wasn't eating either… Okay first her snack back in the clubroom, then the fight and now this? Something is up with her. However, when our eyes met she looked away. I will need to talk to her about this all later.

"By the way I've been meaning to ask you Magnus." I heard Rias's father say getting my attention.

"Yes sir?" I asked turning to face the red-haired man.

"Tell me how are your parents doing?" He asked with a friendly smile. "And your siblings are they well?"

"They're all doing well." I nodded with a smile. "They also wanted me to say thanks for the new house."

"I'm glad they love it. Though the castle I proposed would have been much nicer." Rias's father said almost wistfully.

Staring at the older man in shock I raised an eyebrow. "A castle? Like with a moat and everything?"

"Father I explained this." Rias said speaking up. "We can't force our culture onto others."

"And I respect that but they really could have used those fifty maids." Her father countered.

Sticking a finger in my ear I rubbed it to make sure it was clear. "Fifty maids?" I stared at Rias's father to see if he was kidding but sadly he was not.

"Having that many young women around would have distracted Magnus from his real priorities." Rias frowned.

"Distract me from my real priorities? Correct me if I am wrong here but I spend every day training, getting up at four in the morning…. I really doubt having people that come by to clean the house would be that bad." I muttered staring at Rias who wouldn't look me in the eye.

"Thus, my daughter put her foot down yet again." The red-head chuckled to himself. "Oh, one more thing Magnus."

Looking back in the direction of the older red-head I nodded. "Yes sir?"

"Your apart of this family, from now on I want you to think of me as our own father."

Blinking I stared at him the thought of me being engaged to Rias came back with a vengeance. While Rias looked annoyed given how she was biting her the corner of her lip.

"Dear your actions are premature, there is an order to these things that must be followed. "Rias mother chastised her husband.

Standing up with a huge blush on her face Rias Gremory the next head of the Gremory family vanished and was replaced by just plain Rias. "Honestly you two! You're killing me!" making a hpmh sound Rias turned around and stormed off. Turning around I watched Rias leave while Grayfia sighed looking like she wanted to say something.

Frowning I turned back to face Rias's parents. "Okay seriously are we engaged or something?"

* * *

"Damn it why doesn't anyone answer my questions?" Sighing I rubbed my face as I was laying in the bed in 'my' room at the Gremory Estate. "Seriously it's a simple question and all they did was look at each other and laugh. Not to mention what is going on with Koneko? Something is up with her but I have no idea what maybe I should talk to her… No that won't work… Sparing could help her."

Shaking my head, I looked around the room deciding to put this all to rest. Must find something else to focus on. "Okay… I need to know what is with devils having LARGE rooms I mean seriously; this entire room is bigger than the first floor of my house before it was re-molded."

 _Knock, Knock, Knock_

"Yeah? Come on in." I said sitting up in the bed.

The door opened part way to reveal Xenovia and Asia standing there.

"Hey…" Xenovia said.

"We aren't bothering you are we Magnus?" Asia asked in that nervous tone of hers.

"Not at all but what's up?" I asked and before I got an answer they both walked over to bed and crawled into it with me. "Okay…. What is going on?"

"I can't sleep in such a big room all by myself." Asia said curling up in the bed.

"Life was simple in the church, having this much luxury makes us uncomfortable, you understand, right?" Xenovia asked looking at me.

Sighing I shook my head. "Yeah I get it but church or not no normal person does this kind of thing… and you would rather sleep with me then by yourself?"

"Well yeah is there a problem? The bed's huge and we won't even touch each other while we're sleeping." Xenovia said sounding kind of logical.

Frowning I raised an eyebrow. "It's not about that its… Oh crap how is Gasper handling this? He can barely handle his own room at times."

"Oh, don't worry I checked on him earlier." Asia said smiling at me. "He was in his box."

Sighing in relief I shook my head. "Well that's good at least, ain't broke don't fix it."

"Like our current sleeping arrangement, which you really should get past, we are supposed to be touring the various estates that Rias's owns tomorrow." Xenovia said rolling over as she fell asleep.

Rubbing the bridge of my nose I shook my head. "All I know is I'm not getting any sleep tonight."

* * *

Boy was right, Xenovia moved around… A LOT she even pinned me down at one point with her legs. Finally having enough, I spent the rest of the night asleep on the floor, which was even more comfortable then the bed I had at home… Seriously how is that even possible? Anyway, after getting up in the morning and getting ready everyone for some reason was wearing their school uniforms still trying to figure that out I was wearing my normal outfit, the black jacket with the red dragon on the back, a red shirt, blue cargo jeans and tennis shoes. After getting breakfast, I was about to leave with the others when Grayfia pulled me aside and told me that Rias's mom requested me.

Not really sure what she could want I told the others I would catch up with them, despite the fact Rias wasn't happy with the fact I was staying behind she left. As Rias left I was shown to a small room that had Millicas who was smiling at me, Rias's mom and some other devil that I didn't know. "Ummm…. What is going on?" I asked feeling confused.

Rias's mom smirked… the same smirk Rias had when she was about to tell me something that was going to make my life miserable. "Why Magnus you will go through special training during your stay here. Since, you must experience the nobility life style and understand what it means to be in high-society young man."

"I'm going to hate this aren't I?" I said with a flat look.

* * *

"In other words, for high-class devils, high society is- "The tutor went on and on, it had been a few hours since the others had left and I was stuck here listening to this guy go on. It wasn't so bad Millicas was with me and despite the fact he was acting like a diligent and studious kid, I was doing my best to corrupt him. This kid I have decided will succeed me in my title as prank king and I will train him from the ground up.

So far it has been going well, this kid had a hero worship thing going on which made it easy to turn him into my loyal disciple for pranking. So far today he has helped no less than five times get the best of the devil tutor. Seriously he may be a Gremory but this kid had the spirit of a Maverick which was awesome.

"Young master, do you know the devil alphabet?" The tutor said drawing my attention back to him.

Grinning I shook my head. "Nope and seriously you can call me Magnus everyone does… Well expect for you, and the other servants around here… Seriously why are you calling me that?"

"Very well I shall teach it too you." He said ignoring my question. "It is my job after all." Quickly writing out the devil alphabet out and under it he wrote the English one.

"Why though seriously why are you teaching me this stuff?" I asked looking at him.

"It's because I have to teach you everything about the Gremory family, young master. Please prepare yourself." He said looking at me with his glasses lowered.

"Tell me what I want to know and the weird things happening to you today stop." I said offering him a peace agreement. "If you don't it gets worse."

"…Now then, let's speak about the history of the Gremory family next." The tutor said turning his back to me.

Frowning I cracked my knuckles. This poor fool he had no idea what he was getting himself into. "Just remember. I gave you an out."

* * *

"Hello, you three how is it-Oh my what happened to you Sebastian?" Stepping into the room was Rias's mother and she was quite shocked at the scene. The devil tutor or Sebastian was covered head to toe in flour, with whip cream on top of his head, his pants were singed and his shoes were completely gone while his toes were painted neon pink.

"We were just finishing up madam." Sebastian said with nod. "I believe despite our few differences the young master is more than ready. He is a fast learner. Now if you'll excuse me I must change." The devil said as he turned around and left the room.

Jumping up from his seat Millicas ran toward the older woman with a smile. "Grandmother! Is it snack time already?"

"Well yes, now Magnus." Rias's mother said looking at me with a questioning gaze as she gently stroked Millicas's hair. "How did your studies go?"

Looking at the woman I shrugged. "Alright I suppose." I said picking up my sheet that had my writing on it.

Walking over the older woman who I still think is really Rias's older sister looked over my work. "Sirzechs and Grayfia told us you were a hard worker but this… It's nearly perfect, how did you accomplish this? And have time to prank Sebastian so much?"

"Eidetic memory." I said tapping my head with a smile. "And I have no idea what you're talking about, but if I did…. I have to wonder how is that guy still functioning? Most people would have broke at this point." I muttered staring at the door where Sebastian had left. "Must have nerves of steel."

"Back when Sirzechs was younger he was quite the prankster as well, Sebastian was his tutor back then. I dare say he has seen it all." Rias's mother smiled good naturedly. However, all her words meant one thing to me and one thing only. 'Challenge Accepted.'

* * *

"What do you mean he can't go to the meeting of the young devils?" Rias asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Very sorry but Magnus wanted to get a jump start on your training." Azazel crossed his arms in front of him. "Plus, Sirzechs already approved of it."

Pouting Rias sighed. "Fine but when we will see him?"

"When it's done, you'll will have go through training anyway his just needs a few days extra." Azazel raised an eyebrow and nodded at me.

Nodding I smiled at the others wearing a pair of sweat pants a t-shirt. "Don't worry I'll see you guys in a little while, until then." Giving everyone a wave I followed my teacher out of the room and to the Gremory family garden. Once there I saw the towering figure of Tannin waiting for me.

"Whoa… Don't tell me I'm training with Tannin?" I said looking at the fallen angel who smirked.

"To start with, I will be joining you in a day or so. Oh, and there is a surprise waiting for you in the training grounds." Azazel chuckled to himself before giving me a wave and left.

Raising an eyebrow, I shook my head and looked toward Tannin who bent down and held out his open clawed hand to me. Shrugging I climbed into his hand and was placed on his back, getting a good grip, I grinned as the meteor dragon took off into the air flying toward a series of mountains. Once deep enough into the mountain Tannin helped me with getting down and crossed his arms staring down at me.

"Thanks for the ride big guy." I waved with a chuckle. "Also, thanks for agreeing to help train me."

"It will be my first time training a wielder of Ddraig this should be interesting." The dragon chuckled in his own way.

Smiling I looked around with a raised eyebrow. "So… Where's this 'surprise' that Azazel mentioned?" I asked looking around.

"Over here kid."

Turning to the voice my eyes bulged out my school, slowly walking toward me was… an angel. The guy in front of me was taller than I was he had the same number of wings as Michael which meant this guy had power… and a lot of it. He was dressed in a gray hooded long robe that reminded me of a jedi, under it however was a black shirt, blue pants and black boots. Around his waist under the robe I saw the hilt of a sword sticking out. Shaking my head, I looked at the angel again, he had long brown hair, tan skin and gray eyes.

"My mine is Uriel the 'Flame of God' or better known as heaven's spook, and I am here to train you Red Dragon Emperor."


	23. Training, a cute cat, and danger

**Hey guys I'm back and boy am I excited we're getting close to the Loki fight and the Rating Game between Sona and Rias and yes there is one if you hadn't read the light novels then look there. Now in this chapter you will see apart of Magnus's training the rest will be covered in flashbacks in later chapters let's just say Magnus has a lot to learn. Also thank you to everyone that faved and followed me and my stuff it means a lot to see the support guys. Same to the reviewers! Now onto the reviews. Blank Core Devil, that's fine man also good work on your story I've been keeping my eye out on it, keep going dude. Ace I would love to use a song for a battle, just let me know what you got in mind and I will think it over and yeah Magnus likes making references to... everything he's awesome like that. Also Magnus much like Issei is engaged to Rias but it's kind of...unofficial/official, and yeah it's a running joke. Also what about that picture of Magnus and Irina? What did you want to know, also yeah Magnus knows about the deal with the shaddy art dealer... Magnus dealt with him in the Maverick way. Darth56 thanks for the support it's always nice to see.** **Merendinoemiliano trust me you will love the changes I make to the Rating Game and the Loki fight as well, also I fixed the error. Cloud4012 Thanks man I'm glad you like it and wait till you see what's next. Anyway I will see you guys in the next chapter!**

* * *

As I stared at the angel walking toward me I had the urge to run. Now I knew the power of light wouldn't hurt me, but this guy he had power and from the look on his face it looked like he wanted and could kill me with ease. I tried to back up but was stopped by Tannin he was looking down at me with what I could only assume was a smirk. "He is also one of your trainer's."

"Seriously? You mean the guy that looks like he has a murder boner?" I stared up at the purple dragon who just pushed me forward with his giant claws. Gulping I stared at the angel who was finally right up next to me and to be honest I am sure he was deciding how to murder me. Either with his sword, magic or bare hands.

"Red Dragon Emperor, The Red Dragon of Domination, Welsh Dragon, Heavenly Dragon." Uriel said listing off parts of my titles though the middle one I had never heard before until now. "You don't live up to your title." The angel said with a raised eyebrow as he folded his arms to together. "Not yet."

"Thanks… I think?" Sighing I shook my head.

"Don't thank me not yet. Azazel said you were promising." Uncrossing his arms Uriel placed a hand on the hilt of his sword. "Let's see." Drawing his sword faster then I thought possible I had only a second to jump back as the spot where I was standing was now engulfed in flames.

Looking down at the sword my eyes widened. The sword was pure white fire. "Oh shit…"

"You dodged, not bad but if I was using even more then one percent of my speed it would have killed you." Uriel stared at me with a small smirk before looking at Tannin. "He is worth the effort, we may begin. Would you like the honors? Or shall I?"

Tannin let out a low rumble. "I will take care of it, since you are a guest here." Looking toward the sky the Meteor Dragon's eyes glowed purple and suddenly the world around us became a dark shade of red. I tried to look around to see what else had changed but I was now stuck on the ground, it was incredibly difficult to move, or breathe for that matter. The air around me was dense, I mean so dense that just taking a breath was a workout.

"What…. The hell…." I managed to force out in between ragged breaths.

Uriel who seemed completely unaffected by the change looked down at me as he sheathed his sword. "This is apart of your training. Tannin cast a spell around the entire area, it is time displacement bubble, for every hour that passes outside of the bubble a day passes in here. Part of the training is to increase your abilities including the physical. For the next week, your job is to get used to breathing in this thick atmosphere and train your body to move normally in it."

"The time bubble also makes it so you can't move normally and affects the very air you breathe. Because you're still a human despite being a registered devil, you don't have the same durability or power as a devil. This is to train your body to it's uppermost heights." Tannin explained looking down at me. "While you are durable for a human you can only count your lucky stars that the sacred gear made it so. This will make you tougher."

"We will see you in a week." Shrugging both the angel and the dragon left the area leaving me completely on my own… in the mountains in an area that will most likely get me killed… Yeah this won't go over well.

* * *

 **(First hour in the bubble)**

Before I could do anything else I had to train my lungs to get used to this new atmosphere. Instead of panicking like most people would do I forced my brain on the task of surviving which meant re-learning how to breathe the right way. Closing my eyes which was a task in of itself I heaved my chest up and slowly breathed in. The air felt so heavy and wrong that I almost coughed but I forced the air down as my lungs filled with this strange new substance before using whatever energy I had to force it out.

Thus, began the process of me learning how to breathe started, it was painful, my lungs burned and my heart pounded as it continuously worked to pump blood through my body. I wasn't sure how long this went on just me trying to learn how to breathe sense this whole-time bubble thing really messed with my inner clock. I knew time was passing faster here and yet it didn't feel that way to my body…. This was confusing I'm just going to focus on breathing.

* * *

 **(Three hours in the bubble)**

I was finally able to reach a point where breathing wasn't horrible and I was even able to blink without it feel like I was lifting a thousand pounds. Smacking my lips, I moved my head slightly to get more comfortable on the ground. I figured that I may be able to breathe completely normally by the end of the day. Then again that was me being optimistic. Hopefully that was my goal. My next one was simple get up and keep my balance and if that worked out, learn to walk again. After that try to full range and mobility back into my body. Who knows maybe by the end of the week in the time bubble I could be moving around like normal. Well… Maybe.

" **You know if you boosted yourself we could already move around kid."** Ddraig said the green circle appearing on the back of my left hand.

"Sorry buddy… But no… I think I understand… I need to adjust to this… on my own…" I panted out, damn talking really took it out of me.

" **Fine but let me know if you need help."**

"…Got… it… partner… Ddraig… tell… about… Uriel…. What you know…" I managed to say, crap I need to refocus on breathing again.

" **Very well, Uriel the Flame of God is one of the four great Seraph's he along with Michael, Raphael, and Gabriel guarded the throne of heaven back when God was alive. All angels had certain jobs, all of them were important in their own way. Michael led the hosts and heaven's armies, Raphael guarded the gates and Gabriel was the trumpeter. Uriel however had a different job. He was the one angel in all of heaven that could not fall."**

"Not…fall?"

" **Save your energy kid I'll explain. Uriel called himself heaven's spook well that is what he is. He does the dirty jobs. The flood was all him. The burning of the two Sodom and Gomorrah, also him. Killing the first born of Egypt all him. He was made to do God's dirty work and thus he can not fall."** Ddraig explained to me as I tried to center myself again. **"God made it so that Uriel could do what was needed to protect humanity, free will, and do whatever God needed him to do. Even with God dead his System is still in place. Uriel can not fall."**

Holy shit… That is… that is scary, wait does this mean Jim Butcher got it right? Forcing myself to breathe slowly I closed my eyes and listened to Ddraig continue his explanation about the angel.

" **However, Uriel is limited in what he can and can't do. Despite his power the angel can only act when ordered, it is a drawback to his power. The only one that could give him orders was God until Michael took the throne."**

Well that makes sense so no matter how powerful he really is he can only do so much unless he was ordered by God or in this case Michael… so in some ways he is kind of like Alucard from Hellsing, unless his boss gives him an order he won't do anything…. That is oddly comforting. With Michael in charge he is able to keep him in check… but wait does that mean Michael asked him to help me train?

" **Maybe but don't forget he does have free-will so he is allowed to do his own thing but when it comes to the BIG stuff he needs permission."** The dragon in my hand told me.

Okay that makes even more sense because otherwise he would either be a robot or he would or could destroy everything that he didn't like. Power has purpose which means he is under control. That makes me feel a lot better now. Though I have to question whether or not he was ordered to train me or he wanted to and to be honest I am not sure what thought scared me more. The fact that I was considered a big enough deal for Michael to order him to help me or the fact he took an interest in me.

* * *

 **(Three days within the bubble)**

"I almost got it…." I grunted out as I forced one leg in front of the other. Three days… Three days in this damn time/gravity bubble and I was finally on my feet moving around… not easily mind you but I was getting the hang of it. I could now breath, blink, and move my body without it feeling like I was going to die, but I had to make sure that I rested otherwise I would overwork my muscles, however there was one problem I discovered half-way through the second day I needed water otherwise any progress I made would all for naught. Lucky for me though when I first learned how to move I discovered a small river that I could drink from so I wouldn't die of thirst. So, yay.

"… There…" Collapsing in front of the river I breathed in and out as I rested my hands on the ground before me. Closing my eyes, I lowered myself to ground smiled tiredly. I was getting better at moving.

* * *

 **(Sixth day within bubble)**

By the sixth day in this damn bubble time warp thing I was finally able to move like a normal person, but something really felt off to me while I was here. Every morning it felt like my body was extremely sluggish. It took me a few hours every morning to readjust all over again but I was getting better at adapting to it. So, every day it took my less and less time to adjust and I had a feeling that something whacky was happening and I would get an explanation for it when I left this thing. However, until then I just had to wait, because I had one day left or an hour in real time… God I need to out of here… Seriously a week on my own… Well not really on my own I had Ddraig and let me tell you he was a life saver I mean really being alone for long periods of time with no interactions with anyone else can-do things to a person. I at least had an understanding how being alone can drive someone insane.

* * *

 **(End of the seventh day)**

The sky… The sky it returned to normal… Holy shit it's evening time…. Wait that makes sense I suppose. I originally came here around noon which means seven hours… makes it close to what seven at night? Maybe close to eight. Blah that doesn't matter because with the bubble gone my body was feeling… Holy crap lighter way lighter… Hell I felt like I was just going to float away.

"How was it kid?"

Turning around I saw the grinning face of Uriel and the smug look of Tannin. "How do you think?" I asked slightly annoyed. "You dumped me into a time bubble with increased gravity you do realize that I could have died, right? The human body can barely handle-

"Handle up to four times earth gravity yeah I know kid. However, that is a normal human." Uriel said crossing his arms in front of him. "First the human body with time will adapt to a new environment and that is true for you as well. However, you are far from normal your body adapted in a few hours in what would take most humans days."

"So, when Uriel and I noticed this we slowly amped up the gravity." Tannin spoke up looking impressed.

Raising an eyebrow, I dreaded to know but I had to ask. "How much did you raise the gravity?"

"We got to about ten times earth's normal gravity." Uriel said but before I could freak out he held up his hand. "Before you start screaming there are two factors we took into consideration before doing this. The first is because you are possessed with the power of a dragon your body could handle the stress remember it was amped up slowly. The second factor is there is a young devil who has gone through training like this and he got up to fifty times earth's normal gravity."

Okay that is insane… "Fifty! That's…. How…" Frowning I took a deep breath and sighed. "How durable is he? How durable am I? You now what questions for later."

"Good, now we have a gift for you." Tannin said tossing a very large golden/purple apple down onto the ground, looking it over I would say this thing is just as big as me and three times as round. "Since you haven't eaten in a week I wanted you to have this."

"Ummm… Thanks Tannin but what is it?" I asked feeling very confused.

"It's a dragon apple, they grow in my territory." Tannin then explained his reasons for becoming a devil as I used Ascalon to remove a slice of the gigantic apple. Turns out Tannin comes from a certain species of dragons that need dragon apples to survive and when earth's climate began to change all the dragon apple trees there vanished, However the ones in the underworld didn't so Tannin who was the sixth dragon king at the time became a devil for the sake of his race and claimed the area where the dragon apples grew. He even found a way to make more artificially. Not to mention the big guy invited other dragons that weren't devils in his household to live with him so they survive.

I had a new-found respect for the former dragon king. This guy was everything a king should be and I respected the crap out of that and him. I also found that I really like dragon apples, this thing was so damn tasty. It literally was the best thing I have ever eaten in my life. It tasted like… Well anything I could have wanted every new bite brought forth new flavors to mind and it had a bonus effect of fueling me with energy.

As I ate I realized just how hungry I really was and soon enough I just stuck my head into the apple tearing off it's skin to get to the delicious flesh underneath, and after thirty minutes of listening to Tannin talk I had finished off the entire apple leaving behind it's core which Tannin took and ate himself. Falling back, I rubbed my stomach with a grin on my face. "Tannin you can't ever bring me one of those things again… I may get addicted and eat nothing else."

"Well I'm sad to see that missed dinner."

Looking up at the sound of the voice I grinned and waved. "Hey Azazel, I thought I wouldn't see you till tomorrow at the earliest?"

Flying down the Governor General turned teacher smirked at me with something under his arm covered by a tarp and it was squirming. "Well I had to stop by early I got you a present."

"For me? You shouldn't have." I grinned as the thing in his arms fell out and suddenly I was bull-rushed by…. "Noble!?" I shouted in surprise as the Magic Dragon tackled me to the ground. "Oof… Man your heavy what have you been… "Fighting to get a good look at the dragon on my stomach my eyes went wide. The little guy wasn't so little anymore, he used to be a little bigger then a pug now he is about the size of a German Shepard. "What happened to you boy?"

"It's an effect of him being a Magic Dragon." Azazel said with a grin. "These bad boys grow quickly unlike other dragons."

"The stronger you grow the faster he grows." Tannin said looking down at the young dragon. "Amazing I never thought I see another one in all my years."

"Or I." Uriel muttered slightly impressed. "Now I understand why you brought it here."

Fighting off Noble's attempts to lick me to death I eyed Azazel confused. "I'm not, why?"

"Easy from now until three weeks are up you'll be training with this little guy, he will be your partner." Azazel shrugged with a smirk.

"Wait what!? He's just a baby he can't…" Looking down at Noble I raised an eyebrow, besides being bigger his wings were starting to grow in more.

"He's small now, but wait till he's bigger." Tannin said still staring at the young dragon. "This species needs to be with the source of their power. Not just for bonding but because they also grow quickly, I say by the end of three weeks he should be big enough to ride into combat."

Staring down at the dragon that was in my lap I gently stroked his snout and smiled. "Really? That's kind of cool to be honest."

"Cool, doesn't even begin to describe it kid." Uriel stared down at the young dragon with a chuckle. "He'll be a real powerhouse one day. Much like you."

* * *

The next three weeks of training were hell on earth and that is kind of funny given the fact I was literally in hell at the moment. Everyday it was the same old thing, I would spend time avoiding/fighting against Tannin, Uriel and Azazel. The only help I had came in the form of my boosted gear and Noble. Tannin would blast massive fire balls at us, Uriel would try to kill us with his sword and Azazel would launch spears of light at us constantly. The only breaks we got in between was when Tannin would help me learn more about dragon magic or how to take care of noble, the other breaks I got were when Uriel decided to teach me about magic and all kinds of other things… Like really, I learned more about human magic, sorcery and other stuff from this guy, then I ever could learn on my own. Azazel also taught me more about the boosted gear and its counterpart the divine dividing, I even learned more about Juggernaut Drive.

I learned that I must never enter it because doing so would kill me. Turns out Juggernaut Drive unlocked all the power of the Heavenly Dragons but the cost would drain the user's life until they were dead, and you lose your mind so basically you would become a creature of pure emotion and instinct. However, Vali found a way to cut that cost by using his own demonic energy and magic to pay the price and by doing so he could use it for a few minutes and keep his mind.

As Azazel talked about this and other things I found out that Azazel wanted to be a father sense all his other friends were doing the family thing so he adopted Vali and trained him. He also has been keeping an eye on Akeno all her life because her father was a friend of his from the very beginning of their fall and before. He even asked me to watch over her for him. I agreed to it obviously, I mean Akeno was a friend and I cared about her so why wouldn't I watch over her?

Anyway, during one day of training Uriel told Azazel to teach me how to unlock the Juggernaut Drive.

"No, I refuse to teach him that. You have a lot of nerve asking Uriel." Azazel glared at the spook of heaven but the brown-haired angel didn't seem fazed. "The goal of this training camp is to help him unlock or create a power greater then both dragons."

"And in order to do that he must learn what the full potential of the Red Dragon." Uriel countered.

"He'll die, unlike Vali who has his devil heritage to draw the power from Magnus doesn't have that. Even if he is still technically a devil." The fallen angel crossed his arms across his chest.

Frowning Uriel shook his head. "Magnus has something else, he has the power of light to draw from. Think Azazel he has two holy swords, three shards of Excalibur left in his arm and the power you gave him, all together it would be enough for him to unlock the power and use it."

Both the angel and fallen angel glared at one another both not budging an inch on the issue and I had a feeling that this problem wouldn't be solved so I had best stay out of it. Anyway, another issue that came about with training was the fact that I had to learn to survive living off the mountain, granted it wasn't too much of an issue but it was still something that was worrisome in the beginning. Despite everything I'm a city boy at heart so I had to learn a lot about wilderness survival on my own. Well not totally on my own I had Noble who really helped me become more in touch with that whole instinct thing. I learned how to hunt, track and cook food in the wild.

Even during this time, I was trained by my three so called 'masters' there was no break in between meal times I had to learn a lot of these things while I was attacked by these guys. The only good thing about this was Noble shinned. Not only did he know when they were near he even helped me fight them, and since he was growing bigger and his power was steadily reaching combat levels. He was coming to be a really good partner in crime.

* * *

Finally, we reached the ten-day mark which was a good day sort of. On that day, I was left alone to practice Azazel had something to take care of, Tannin left like he usually did close the evening, and Uriel had to report back to headquarters. So, I was left alone to train and practice with Noble which was fine with me, as I was practicing some of the things that Uriel had taught me with Noble nearby, I was very aware of someone watching me. Looking at Noble his left ear was twitching slightly which was a signal we had developed when there was someone close behind me. Staring down at the dragon I nodded my head slightly.

Cracking my knuckles, I jumped quickly to my feet and turned around summoning a ball of fire into my hand, as Noble sprang up his mouth filling with his magical attack.

The intruder during my training was some guy, he had some wild black hair, he had on a black and white outfit that looked a martial artist despite the slight bagginess of it I could tell this guy was muscled, like really muscled. He was just sitting on a nearby rock looking completely relaxed with a smirk on his face. "Have to admit that was impressive. Most people wouldn't even notice my presence, but I expect nothing less of the Red Dragon Emperor."

Seeing his relaxed nature, I dismissed the ball of fire in my hands and raised an eyebrow. "Thanks, I think? Who are you?"

Standing up the guy turned his head. "Just a spectator, I came here to see how much you improved since your battle with Riser, I must admit I'm impressed."

"Thanks again but if you know who I am surely you would give me your name." I smirked clenching and unclenching my fingers while Noble growled right beside me.

"You'll find out though a friendly piece of advice." The guy pressed a foot down and the ground in front of me began to crack and spilt open. Jumping out of way I watched the guy turn around and leave. "It takes guts to be number one." With a friendly the guy kept on walking.

Frowning I raised an eyebrow. "Who was that guy?" I asked mostly to my self.

* * *

Training camp was now over and I was being flown back to the Gremory compound on the back of Tannin with Noble sitting right next to me. I have to admit I was stronger… Way stronger and hell of a lot more durable now thanks to that training. Of course, over the course of it my entire outfit was shredded, or destroyed. My shirt was all but gone just tatters of it remained wrapped around my arms acting as make shift bandages, my shoes were gone after the first five days, and my sweat pants were now shorts. So, I looked liked a mountain Tarzan that was raised by dragons…. Should I do the Tarzan yell? No… That would be stupid… but so much fun… screw it I'm doing it.

"What are you doing?" Tannin asked looking up at me slightly.

"I'm Magnus lord of the dragons…. You know like Tarzan… Forget it." I muttered shaking my head. "You get it right boy?" I asked looking at Noble but the young dragon shook its head. "Damn it."

Letting out a rumbling laugh the former dragon king smirked. "You're an interesting kid."

"Thanks Tannin." Chuckling I shook my head and gently rubbed Noble's head.

"There's a party going on tonight kid, would you care for a lift?" Tannin asked looking up at me.

Staring down at the dragon I grinned. "That would be awesome."

Chuckling Tannin slowly landed at the Gremory estate and removed me and Noble from his back and set us both on the ground. "Very well I shall you later tonight" Taking off into the air I watched as the meteor dragon flew off and shook my head feeling impressed.

"There goes a great dragon, so what do you think Noble will you be that big one day?" I asked looking down at my dragon who turned his head staring at me.

"Magnus, good to see you-Whoa is that Noble?"

Turning around I smiled good naturedly as Kiba came walking up to me, his clothing was in a similar state to mine but for some reason he could always pull it off better then me. "Kiba it's been a while how you been?" Looking down at Noble I shrugged. "Yeah it is does he look that different to you?"

"Magnus… The last time I saw him he was no bigger then a pug and now… He's the size of a horse." The blonde stared in shock.

Looking over Noble I shrugged and gently patted his back, over the last three weeks Noble grew in size, his wings had grown in and were at the moment folded neatly against his side, however those weren't the only changes. His neck was much longer and so were his front paws, near the end of his snout a small horn began to grow, while a spike/bone protrusion began to grow at the end of his tail. If Kiba felt around Noble's body he would have felt several bumps along his neck and back legs and would have found that spikes were growing in while near his back legs to more wings growing.

"And he's only going to get bigger." I smirked as Noble lifted his head up and licked at my face. "Yeah yeah, I love you too." Pushing his face down I shook my head. "So how was your training?"

Pulling himself from his state of shock Kiba chuckled. "Not too bad I was re-trained by my own old sword master."

"That's good." I grinned as a second figure came walking up to us. "Hey Xenovia… what's with the mummy cosplay?"

"Cosplay?" Xenovia asked feeling confused, the blue-haired girl was covered head to toe in bandages.

"Never mind, but was your training that bad?" I asked looking over her.

"It wasn't so bad… I got cut up and I bandaged myself back up." Xenovia said before looking at me and then Noble. "What happened to your dragon? Also, will you be keeping the beard?"

Rubbing my chin, I grinned. "No, I need to shave it off, but hey you try spending four weeks… I mean three weeks." I mentally cursed myself the first seven hours were supposed to be a secret. "Sorry about that the first few hours of my training were so long that it felt like an extra week… Anyway, you try spending three weeks on a mountain and try to shave."

"I stayed in a cottage." Kiba shrugged.

"Same." Xenovia replied before her gaze went back to Noble. "Seriously is that Noble?"

"Ye-"

"Magnus!"

Blinking I watched as a certain former nun jump into my arms. "Hey there Asia." Smiling I gently rubbed the back of her head.

"Oof…" Asia rubbed her face. "Magnus that hurt." Pulling back Asia stared up at me wide eyed. "Why do you have a beard?"

"Three weeks no shaving… living on a mountain side." Shaking my head, I chuckled as Noble got in between Asia and myself. "So how was your training."

"It went well I was learning a way to expand my healing powers." She smiled brightly before tapping my chest. "Magnus what happened your body is… thicker."

"Special training." I shrugged with a smile. "My body is a lot denser now."

A giggling alerted me to a presence behind me. "I like the sound of that, I also like the beard." A pair of arms wrapped around my neck as a hand rubbed my cheek.

Turning to the direction I smiled with a blush as Akeno's breasts pressed into my back. "Hey Akeno. How was your training?"

"Oh… nothing special." She said avoiding the question.

Frowning I was about to say more when I felt a very dangerous aura. Turning to face it I gulped with a nervous grin. "Hey Rias man it's good to see you… Plus could we not… Do." Looking around I spread out my arms. "All of this, this is the first time we all seen each other in three weeks, can't we just get along without fighting for once?"

Sighing Rias smiled and shook her head as the aura around her vanished. "Very well." Walking toward me the red-head turned her head looking at all of us. "You all got stronger, I am proud of each one of you."

Everyone smiled. "Hey where's Gasper? And Koneko?" I asked looking around with a raised eyebrow.

"Gasper arrived shortly before you all, he's resting in his box, as for Koneko… She over-worked herself in training. So, she's getting much needed rest." Rias explained to me crossing her arms with a small frown. "You'll see her later I promise. For now, I think you all should get cleaned up we have a party to go to tonight."

"Yes ma'am." Everyone said well minus me I saluted her and smirked.

"By the way Magnus."

Blinking I smiled. "Yes Rias?"

"You should keep the beard it suits you."

* * *

Getting back to my room I had Noble go sleep on the massive bed since I knew I couldn't take him to the party though if I needed him I could call upon him if need be. I decided to head to the shower and despite what the girls said I shaved off the beard I preferred being clean shaven. After showering and putting on a fresh pair of clean clothes, I left my room with Noble still asleep on the bed. Shaking my head, I gently rubbed the back of my head.

"Man, a party… probably bunch of devils getting together and discussing whatever…" Shaking my head I stopped as I looked around the hallway I was in and stopped. "Where the hell am I?" Seriously I was lost I don't think I had ever been in this hallway before. Looking around I found a pair of double doors with a small sign with a cat paw on it. "If I had to guess…. Koneko's room… I hope she's okay." Knocking on the door. I waited for a second before slowly opening it. "Koneko it's Magnus… Are you doing okay?"

Slowly walking into the room, I walked over to the bed and found the small girl was asleep and looked fine. Smiling I shook my head I was worried for nothing. However, before I left I stopped seeing something that caught me off guard. Koneko had cat ears.

"As the saying goes, the cat is out of the bag."

"Rias." I said turning around spotted the red-head standing in the doorway.

Motioning for me to follow her, Rias took me to a balcony which was connected to the room… Seriously she got a window room? Lucky. Anyway, we were both standing there while Rias began to tell me a story. "The reason why she pushes herself like that, she is fighting against her own power and existence. A long time ago there was two nekomata sisters …"

"Aren't those cat spirts?" I asked with a raised eyebrow but was hushed by Rias.

"The two were orphaned and homeless but the two had each other. As long as they were together they had someone to depend on. Eventually both cats were picked up by a devil. In time, the elder sister became their servant and finally had a chance at a good life." Rias explained to me.

"Let me guess something went wrong?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, by turning into a devil her hidden power began to overflow, having lost control she killed her master and vanished without a trace. She became a dangerous stray that decimated an entire pursuit force. Fearing that the young sister would follow in these foot steps the devil community were about to dispose of her before another catastrophe could occur. However, my brother intervened and was given dominance over her, Sirzechs then assigned her to my service and hopped I would fill the girl's life with happiness and laughter, but first I had to give her a name."

"Koneko." I said with a small frown. "I feel bad for the poor girl."

"Thanks, numbnuts."

Turning around I smiled slightly as Koneko came walking up to us wearing a white t-shirt and some shoes, her ears and… a tail visible… Must resist urge to pet those ears…Gah this is torture!

"Koneko, you should be resting." Rias turned to face the small girl.

"I'm alright, sorry for worrying you." Koneko said her head down and ears titled to the side.

"No surprise from the strongest neko-sho clan member, but still don't push it. I don't care from whom your descended you have to take better care of yourself." Rias said with a hand on her hip as Koneko kept her head down.

Frowning I reached out and gently placed a hand on her head. "She's just worried, we all are Koneko." I smiled and bent down. "By the way the cat ears and tail suit you." Fight the urge Magnus… Fight the urge to pet those ears! "Anyway, I will leave you girls to get ready for the party."

* * *

The party was… Well in a word boring, so far, we had a bunch of people standing around making chit-chat, and of course everyone was dressed beautifully, all the girls were wearing dresses minus Akeno who was wearing a kimono. All of us guys were wearing suits… Well… I wasn't I still wore my normal clothes despite Rias's protest but I argued that despite me being technically her servant I was the Red Dragon Emperor a separate power but just to make things go over better I wore a pin that had the Gremory family symbol on my jacket.

"Wow I don't think I've seen this many Satan class devils in one room before." Kiba commented off handily as we stood around in the room.

"It is pretty incredible." Xenovia mentioned.

"Just be careful not to offend anyone tonight." Rias said looking back at us, wow she looked stunning in her red dress with hair done up in a ponytail. "Especially you Magnus."

Rolling my eyes, I smiled. "Yes ma'am." Shaking my head, I walked over to Akeno. "Hey there Akeno."

"Oh, hey there Magnus, are you having a good time?" The black-haired girl asked with a smile.

"Eh kind of these kind of things aren't for me." Shrugging I looked around the room. "I much prefer relaxing in a semi-casual thing. Anyway, I wanted to ask you but how was your training? You were kind of avoiding it? Did something happen?"

Akeno still smiling turned her head to the side. "It wasn't that bad just normal stuff, but I was more focused on what you were doing."

"Uh huh really though- "I started to say but was interrupted as Sona, Tsubaki and Saji came up to us.

"It's good to see you again Rias." Sona smiled.

"Same to you Sona, how is your training camp going?" Rias asked with a polite smile.

"Alright." The Sitri heir said.

"How is it going Maverick?" Saji asked with a grin "You ready for the Rating Game?"

Blinking I raised an eyebrow. "Rating Game? What in the world are you talking about?"

"Oh yes, we have a Rating Game with Sona coming up soon, didn't I mention it?" Rias smiled good naturedly.

"No, this is one of those things that I need to know, like if we're engaged or not." I said with a raised eyebrow.

"So anyway, Magnus we had the same trainer so don't think I'll go down easy." Saji smirked at me.

Frowning I looked around as no one else was saying anything. "Why is no one answering me questions?" Rolling my eyes, I spread my arms out annoyed.

"There you are Sona I found you!" Pushing through the crowd was my favorite distraction, Serafall!

"Oh, great my sisters here." Sona said wide eyed.

"It's been a long time Lady Serafall." Rias smiled.

Waving I grinned. "Hey Levi-Tan."

"Oh, hey Rias, and there's the Red Dragon and everyone else too!" Serafall waved at us with a smile.

We chatted with the only female devil king for a little bit but we were forced to go to a meeting of young devils, they had one earlier but I guess this is more for fun. Shrugging I didn't really mind but to be honest it felt like being sent to the kid's table. I told Rias just as much.

"We almost to the waiting room soon, lets hope we won't be there too long." Sona said not liking the idea anymore than I did.

"A bunch of young hormonal devil's hormonal devils stuffed into one room together? We'll be lucky if we will get out alive." Rias commented with a frown.

"True that." Sona said just as a large explosion came from the direction we were heading to.

"If you got a death wish I'd be happy to fill it- "And like that I lost interest, as the devils went about a dick measuring contest I prepared myself for a fight.

"Seriously what is their deal?" Xenovia asked.

"We're going to rumble." Saji sighed.

Rolling my eyes, I stepped in front of Rias who was speaking. "Right on cue."

"At least we've come to expect this sort of thing after all these years." Stepping forward was that guy who was at my training one day.

"Hello Sairaorg." Rias smiled pushing past me.

Giving us a wave Sairaorg smiled slightly. "I'll give a warmer welcome later." Walking into the room the black-haired devil stepped in between the two fighting parties and solve the problem with a simple punch to the devil causing the problems. The force of the hit forced Asia back into the arms of a black-haired devil who caught her with a smile, while Saji looked over the devil that got sent into the wall.

"A fine showing form the next Bael family head. No shock though he is my cousin after all." Rias said watching the scene with a small smirk. "Sairaorg is also ranked number one devils."

Nodding I watched Rias go and catch up with some young devils, leaving me alone. Now what to do… I guess I could go make some enemies."

"Umm… Hey there Red Dragon Emperor it's been awhile."

Turning around I smiled slightly at seeing the form Ravel Phenex, only she wasn't wearing that god awful pink dress. She was wearing a purple dress with some kind of gold decoration on her back. To be honest looking at her right now I thought she really looked cute.

"Hey Rave how's the stomach?" I asked with a grin.

Fuming Ravel stomped her foot which made her look even cuter. "That's Ravel Phenex to you mister." She pouted looking away with a blush. "This is why I hate speaking to inferior devils."

Rolling my eyes, I smirked. "How's your brother doing?"

"Huh, not well he's been depressed since the fight, but I guess maybe he shouldn't have acted like he was hot stuff to begin with or whatever. Well you know what they say pride and falls." Ravel said still not looking at me.

Chuckling I scratched my cheek. "I may not like the guy but that's a little harsh for a person in household, but then you're his sister so its fine." I smiled.

"When he lost I was removed from serving my brother and placed in my mom's house, since she never enters in any games I can do whatever I want because I am a free bishop." Ravel explained sounding almost relieved.

Blinking I raised an eyebrow "Really? Had no clue that was a choice… Huh who knew."

"Anyway." Coughing into her fist Ravel reached behind her and handed a black long object with the Phenex family symbol on it. "Anyway, I would like to offer you this as a token of friendship."

Taking it, I looked over it turning my head in confusion. "Thanks Ravel but I'm not into that kind of thing." I have no idea what this thing is.

Ravel turned around and pouted her arms crossed. "You're an idiot that is normally a gift for a high-ranking devil, you who thinks he's the Red Dragon Emperor are an inferior devil at best. You should graciously accept the offer."

Frowning for a moment I nodded. "Your right plus I'm only technically a devil, I got the title but none of the perks. Just call me Magnus, everyone does."

Ravel coughed into her hand again. "Very well then I will give you the pleasure of being called Lord Magnus from now on sound good?"

"Still weird sounding Rave." I rolled my eyes wondering what got into this chick.

"Now that's out of the way, let me make you an offer you can't refuse. How about the next time we meet I give you a mouthful of my teas." Ravel smiled turning around to face me.

Blinking I was now even more confused then ever. "Huh… Umm… Phrasing?"

"What I meant was…" Ravel turned around looking even more embarrassed. "Lately I've been making my own cakes and they go great with tea, maybe next time you can try them, I mean not now you have to greet the other guest's bye!" Curtsying Ravel turned around and left.

"That was confusing." I muttered with a raised eyebrow as I put the gift she gave me inside of my pocket.

"Hey Magnus, long time no see."

"Ah Magnus Maverick."

Turning around I saw two more familiar faces and one of them was a real welcome sight. "Nic dude it's great seeing you again, and your Isabella, right? Riser's rook."

Standing not far from me was Nic the guy that I met when crashing the engagement party, he and I traded emails and kept in contact but since the training I went through I couldn't talk with him. Right next to him was the mask wearing road warrior impersonating rook of Riser Isabella the one I beat with my lightsaber… I missed that thing.

"Hey man you dropped off the face of the earth for a few weeks we get worried." Grinning Nic crossed his arms across his chest.

Raising an eyebrow, I looked over him and nodded approvingly. "Your stronger…. Much stronger." Looking at Isabella I nodded at her. "Same with you Bella much stronger then last time."

"Thanks man I took your advice when it came to training and let's just say." Smiling Nic looked at his arm. "I unlocked it."

"I-thank you I have been spending my time training with Nicodemus." The rook smiled slightly looking at the black-haired teen. "And I see you to have improved as well. I know when you become one of the strongest I can boast that we once fought."

Chuckling I crossed my arms and nodded. "Good to hear and thanks. So, let me guess you guys are Ravel's escort for the evening?"

"Well, something like that… Since that battle during the engagement party, Ravel has only talked about you. She seems to have found the fight between you and my Lord very impressive." Isabella explained looking over where Ravel was talking.

"Yeah man she has such a hug- "Nic was about to say but stopped as the rook elbowed him in the stomach.

"Nicodemus, it is not our place to speak of such things." Isabella frowned staring at him.

Shaking my head, I smiled slightly. "I figured she had a crush on me but I didn't think she would given how she talked to me before hand… Eh it doesn't matter she's a cute girl. Can you also tell Ravel for me that I would love to have tea with her sometime?"

"Really thanks for that man, you have no idea how long she has been bugging me to get into-"Nic started to say but Isabella elbowed him again.

Smiling despite hitting her fellow devil she nodded her thanks. "Thank you it will mean the world to her, now if you'll excuse us. Come Nicodemus." Reaching up the brown-haired girl grabbed Nic by the ear and dragged him off.

Grinning I shook my head. "They make a cute couple." Looking around I raised an eyebrow and saw Koneko leaving the room. "Hey Koneko!" Rushing off I chased after the small girl, something was up… I could feel it… and not just that feeling in my gut I mean literally I was picking up something strong out there and Koneko was heading straight for it. Running for the elevators I saw Koneko get on one and I just missed it.

"Damn it… Okay she's going down just need to follow after her." Going to the next one I pressed the button and the second set of elevator doors opened, stepping inside I looked over the buttons… "What floor did she go to? Let's just say first floor…" I said pressing the down button. Right before the doors shut and Rias ran straight in with a small huff.

"Hey there Red, what's up?" I asked staring at her.

"I saw you freak out and I wanted to check on you." Rias said with concern.

Smiling I shook my head that was sweet but focus on that later. "Thanks, but Koneko bolted from the room and took off."

"We can look for her together and leave the others here. We don't want to make a scene." Rias said which I agreed with, no need for panic right now.

Nodding I crossed my arms and waiting for the elevator to go down, that bad feeling I was picking up was getting worse. Once the doors opened I called upon Noble who I learned to summon with magic thanks to Uriel and Rias summoned her bat familiar. "Find Koneko." I said to Noble and I heard Rias giving a similar order.

Both magical creatures nodded and took off into the darkness leaving me to stand with the red-head alone. As we waited I removed my jacket and wrapped it around Rias's shoulders, it may not be really cold in the underworld but hey I was raised right. Smiling in thanks Rias pulled the jacket close around her bare shoulders.

After a few minutes of waiting both our magical creatures came back. Noble ran straight up to me and presented his head. Reaching down I gently touched the green gem and my eyes suddenly flashed of images of Koneko and a shadowy figure. "Crap this isn't good."

"Come on Magnus let's go." Rias said as she dismissed her familiar.

Nodding I whistled, and Noble jumped up and ran straight forward leading us to where Koneko was. "Don't worry we're on our way."


	24. Training revealed, and Fighting a god

**Hey guys it's me once again and I have a new chapter here for you all to read. I hope this goes over well because I included the entire Loki fight and the next chapter or so will be the rating game between Sona and Rias which should be fun to see. Now I will be with work over the next few days so forgive me if my update rate will be slow. Now I just want to say thank you to everyone who faved and followed it means a lot to see you guys like my stories or me. Same to my reviewers I love hearing your thoughts or ideas. Now time for those reviews. Blank Core Devil, yeah it was kind of funny with Koneko saying that with her cat ears and tail out. Also yes Akeno did train with her father, Saji is more powerful than you know bud, don't count him out just yet. Also nice guess but the training was done by someone else not Vali, also Magnus started off with one times earth gravity then he went straight up pretty fast. Tannin doesn't have Magic Dragons in his area and he gave the Dragon Apple for them both since Magnus and Noble are both dragons. Also look up dorumon you'll get a good idea of what Noble is based on, also that is a good idea for a future chapter. Ace, ah I get what you mean yeah I will provide a background on Irina and Magnus and how they met, also I didn't use a song for this battle sadly... Sorry but you can listen to something if it helps. Also Nic and Bella aren't 'dating' per say, she just likes him and he is to much of a whimp to say anything but he does like her, also no Nic is a low ranking devil still but he was moved to Ravel's mother's house as well to keep an eye on Ravel as a guard I will cover more about Nic and his sacred gear and his adventures later. Also no they don't join the battle. Nice song choices and yes I read what Freed did... guy is a sick fuck. Darth56 thanks for the support man it's nice to see. Anyway this chapter has a surprise guest at the end but if any of you that read the The Maverick don' spoil it... For any of them. Please keep it to yourself. See you all later!**

* * *

"She's really been pushing herself lately and having to come grips with some personal issues." Explained as we both ran through the forest following Noble, Rias then filled me in on the conversation that she and Koneko had when she had fainted during training. Rias told me that Koneko was feeling weak and didn't want to be left behind, but she refused to use her nekomata powers to catch up, because she didn't want to end up like her sister.

Frowning I shook my head. "I feel bad for her, but she isn't useless and she won't ever let you or anyone of us down." I said my eyes becoming steely.

"Sadly, this is the kind of obstacle that Koneko has to overcome by herself." Rias said keeping her focus on the large dragon leading the way. "We all have struggles that we must face alone."

Nodding I silently agreed as my mind went back the dreams involving Raynare. Shaking my head, I focused on the task at hand which was to help Koneko and after a few minutes of running Noble stopped and nodded his head in the direction of a large tree and with a cat-girl in it that looked older the Koneko and…. Well developed. She had on a very revealing kimono and black cat ears and two tails. Her and Koneko were as different as night is from day but they had the same eyes.

"So, like what are you doing here Kuroka?" I heard Koneko ask, looking around I forced Rias to duck behind some bushes while I kept a hand on Noble's back to keep the dragon from charging forward. Leaning down I slowly whispered into the dragon's ear and, nodding the purple furred dragon vanished in a small flash of light.

"Seriously? I came back for you Shirone, when things went south I had to drop everything and run. I couldn't take you with me." The black-cat girl explained.

Frowning I shook my head, something was not right… I knew I felt something was off but Kuroka wasn't it there was something else… something ape like. "This isn't right." I muttered.

"Heyo Kitty cat." Walking out of the darkness near the tree that Kuroka was laying in walked out Bikou himself the legendary descendant of the monkey king.

"It's the Khaos brigade." Rias frowned crossing her arms across her chest.

Looking slightly annoyed Kuroka went from laying on the branch to sitting on it. "What is it Bikou?"

"There is rat veiled in the shadows, you perceive it yes?" The monkey king asked his staff across his shoulders. "With our mastery over sage arts, we can easily detect interlopers by the mere flow of their chi."

"Rias and Magnus your both here?" Koneko asked staring at us while Rias and I came out from our hiding spots.

Frowning Bikou raised an eyebrow. "I didn't sense him."

"Kuroka, Koneko is a member of my household, and we Gremory's always look out after our own." Rias crossed her arms across her chest as we walked up next to Koneko.

"Your household? Like that matters she and I are sisters first and foremost. I'm not going to giver to you just because you deign it." Kuroka stared down at us with a smirk on her face.

Raising an eyebrow, I shook my head. "Koneko is her own person, you have no right over her." I crossed my arms before turning to look at Bikou. "Hey monkey boy, how's Vali doing?"

"Heh, he's fine, though how did you mask yourself from me?" He asked still staring at me confused.

"Who's that brat?" Kuroka asked annoyed at my earlier remark to her.

"That cretin is the Red Dragon Emperor." Bikou answered.

"Oh, so he's the one that made Vali run for the hills." Kuroka said sounding impressed. "Kind of cute."

Raising an eyebrow, I shook my head. "Seriously? If she ends up wanting me I am done with life." I muttered crossing my arms across my chest.

"I still don't get what you want" Koneko said staring up at her big sister.

"I wanted to invite you to join Ophis, Vali and me. After all cutie pie as my sister you have the same killer power in your blood." The black-cat girl stared down at her sister.

"I won't leave. I found my place as part of Rias's family." Koneko glared at her older sister.

Stepping in front of the girls I crossed my arms. "Koneko made her choice any good sibling would leave in peace."

"I guess we'll just have to take her then." Kuroka said with a smirk.

"Personally, I'm excited you intend to resist." Bikou said pointing his staff at us. "I can't imagine a better way to consume some time."

"Why would they want to take up time?" Rias asked with a questioning look on her face.

"We decided to kill two birds with one stone as the saying goes and thus lured your female friend out. Vali ordered us to escort a certain VIP to your quaint diplomatic congregation." Bikou explained with a crazy look on his face.

"Apparently he had a couple of issues with tonight's get together." Kuroka chuckled from her spot on the tree.

Freezing both Rias and I both turned back to the direction of the party. "Something's gone wrong." Rias said her eyes wide. "The council is under attack." Before we could do anything however Kuroka made a small laugh and jumped out of her tree as the entire area was covered in a barrier. "This isn't good."

"Your right, that's a barrier I put on the forest to keep us all trapped for a bit." Kuroka placed a hand on her hip.

Lifting his staff into the air Bikou spun the piece of wood above him. "Okay Red Dragon Emperor show me your power!" Extending his staff out the monkey king slammed the wooden pole right where we were standing. Jumping out of the way Rias summoned her power of destruction and blasted it toward Kuroka who simply blocked it as her body glowed blue for a second. Right before I could jump in and start kicking ass I felt a familiar presence fly overhead.

"Would you mind if I cut in?"

Looking up I grinned. "Hey Tannin good to see you again buddy."

" **He must have followed my energy signature."**

"That's right, you emitted enough power to make tracking simple, plus there was something about Magnus that piqued my interest, so when I saw him leave I followed." Tannin explained floating overhead. I let off power? Damn I guess I needed to work on that.

"The previous dragon king? Now you got my attention." Bikou grinned looking up into the sky.

"Go ahead monkey, you know you wanna." Kuroka said staring up at the former dragon king.

"Flying nimbus!" A small gray cloud appeared underneath Bikou's feet and he took off into the sky to fight against Tannin.

Watching the fight, if you could call it that. I shook my head with a grin. "Not bad but Tannin is just playing with him. The fire power he used during our training was way more intense."

"The monkey king and a dragon there going to have a blast." Kuroka stared up the sky before returning her attention to us. "Now then are you going to hand over my baby sister or not?" Seeing the looks on our faces the black-cat girl's face became dangerous. "Fine guess I got to kill yeah."

"Kids I got a plan while I slap this monkey around you pound that pussy." Tannin said and I swear to you… I don't think he knew exactly what he said because he said it with such a straight face that I almost lost it. "Are you the Red Dragon and his master or not!?" Tannin yelled at me as he flew just above us." Okay… Guess I should take this seriously.

Frowning I nodded. "Fine, let's do this Boost- "

"Stop, it's fine I'll just come with you." Koneko said walking forward shocking Rias and me.

"Hell no, I'm letting my friend go willingly into danger like that." I glared at the small girl.

"That's not an option." Rias frowned.

"But first you have to promise to let my friends leave unharmed." Koneko tried to argue for our safety.

Crossing her arms Rias was not looking happy. "No ma'am you're my servant my retainer of my household and my friend. Leaving me is not an option."

"My sister is to strong. I know what she can do better than anyone." Koneko started to shake…. Frowning I shook my head and started to move to her but Rias beat me to it and wrapped her arms around the small girl.

"Don't worry, to protect you I'll fight her with everything I got." Rias said and even though I couldn't see it I knew her words had a visible effect on Koneko.

"Please I know Shirone's true potential better than some bitch like you ever could. Now come here babe I will show you to kick ass, sage art style." Kuroka said with a smirk on her face.

"No, I don't need that power, not ever." Koneko started to cry. "I don't want my strength to come from other people's pain."

"Kuroka, do you not understand how much you hurt your sister when you chose to drown in your own power and leave her behind?" Rias frowned as she glared at the black-haired girl, while above us the fight between Tannin and Bikou went on. "When you ran away after murdering your master, this brave girl saw hell. When I first met her, having feelings was a luxury she couldn't afford. Koneko had been abandoned by you, betrayed by the only person she thought she could trust and when the other devils despised her, tried with all their might to bully her into leaving, she was completely alone. You lost the right to demand anything of her."

"Rias…" Koneko said weakly. "Thank you."

"That's the reason why I tried to show her the finest things life has to offer." Rias said holding the young girl close to her.

"I'm going to stay. So, leave Kuroka, I don't want to go with you alright? My name is Koneko Toujou. I'm choosing to live my life with my master." Koneko said displaying emotions I didn't even know she was capable of. "And that's final."

"It seems she's decided to stay on as my rook, where's she loved. Because we treasure family in my house, I will never allow you to lay so much a finger on her." Rias said pulling Koneko tightly against her body.

Smiling I stepped forward and cracked my neck. "You heard them kitty cat so scat." I smirked placing a hand on my hip. "If you don't you'll have fight me."

"Magnus..." Rias said staring at me.

"Heh, even though you know there's no way you will win? What an idiot. It's go time." Holding up her finger in the shape of an 'L' Kuroka's hand began to glow as she traced out kanji in black lettering as a black mist sprang from her body.

"Not impressive…" Hearing a gasp behind me I turned around with wide eyes. "Rias, Koneko… What's wrong?"

"My magic mist is wicked effect against devils, spirits and such. Shocking it doesn't work so good on dragons though." Kuroka said as she was now in the tree again. "I watered down the poison so they won't be killed anytime soon, plus it's a lot more fun to watch them die slowly."

Letting out a battle cry Rias launched a blast of magic at the black-cat but she teleported out of the way. "Impressive attack, but still useless."

Cracking my neck, I moved in front of the girls summoning my boosted gear. "Kuroka you hurt my friends…. And for that you must pay."

"Please I don't see why Vali has such a rage boner for you, your power is pathetic. How did you ever make Vali flee? Your power is much lower than his or mine." Kuroka smirked summoning a ball of blue energy the cat launched it at Rias and Koneko. Jumping in front of the blast I winced slightly… That kind of stung…However that wasn't the end of it Kuroka kept launching blast after blast at me but I fought and took it all. "Now I feel really bad for Shirone, having to deal with a mud-covered Lancelot like you is enough to make any girl sick. Just looking at you makes my skin crawl."

"Magnus!" Looking up at the sky I stared at Tannin and he was smirking. "Unseal your power kid!"

"About damn time." Laughing I shook my head. Taking a deep breath, I slowly closed my eyes and I re-opened them I grinned. "Show time." A red aura overcame my body the force of the power began to destroy the mist around us.

"His eyes… They're… dragon like…." Kuroka stared in shock. "And his spirit energy it's… I can truly feel it…but how where did he get this power?"

Smiling I turned my head to the side as I stepped forward. "You really think you and Bikou were the only ones that know senjutsu?"

"He knows senjutsu?" Rias's eyes went wide.

"How…" Kuroka was in a state of shock.

 **(Flashback)**

" _Magnus, I think it's time for you to learn something new." Uriel crossed his arms across the chest as I laid sprawled out on the ground panting heavily with Noble laying nearby_

 _Lifting my head up I stared at the angel with a raised eyebrow. "Like what? Most of what I am learning is not how to die." It had been three days into my training with Uriel, Tannin and Azazel and boy things were rough. I mean seriously having to avoid a fiery sword, spears of light and fireballs bigger than most tri-state areas I was having a rough time. Not to mention I was attacked even when I was trying to sleep… This training was pretty rough._

" _Do you know how we always find you?" Uriel asked still looking down at me. "We can sense your energy and spirit."_

 _Frowning I nodded. "Okay that does make a certain amount of sense to be honest."_

" _What I'm about to teach you will most likely safe your life, I will teach you senjutsu." Uriel said as my eyes went wide._

" _Sage arts? Holy crap I'm going to be a ninja like Naruto! Expect I am going to be the Dragon Sage." Grinning I tried to jump to my feet but failed as my legs felt like jelly._

" _Forget whatever you think you may know about senjutsu, what I am going to teach you is extremely dangerous. If you aren't careful this power could corrupt you. Senjutsu is different from magic and sorcery, which is also something I will teach you. The biggest difference is that Senjutsu stresses the importance of chakra. Your life force, ki, chi, whatever you wish to call it. If you learn to master this power you could learn to sense friend and foe's life force all at once, however there is a fatal flaw with senjutsu While Senjutsu allows the user to read and handle spirit energy, it also takes in the malice and ill will that float's in the world, therefore should an amateur use it inappropriately, the malice will corrupt the user."_

 _Nodding I rubbed my chin in thought. "Then… Just teach me how to sense and suppress my power."_

" _That's the plan kid, the best way for you to learn is through meditation and practice. Which is what we will do now." Uriel said sitting on the ground and crossing his legs._

 _Taking a similar position with some help from Noble I nodded. "Let's begin."_

 _Last day of training camp_

" _Magnus before Tannin takes you back there is something we must do." Uriel said placing a hand on my shoulder. "We must suppress your energy."_

 _Frowning I raised an eyebrow. "Why? I thought the whole point was for me to get stronger?"_

" _It is but there are things coming, I can feel it. You'll need to keep your power suppressed. For the time being, it is always good to make your enemies think your weaker than they are. They will let their guard down and can caught by surprised." Tannin said with his arms crossed._

 _Rubbing my chin in thought I nodded. "That makes a strange amount of sense, and I do like keeping surprises handy. Alright fine I will keep my power suppressed until the time is right."_

 **(End of flashback)**

"I never learned to attack with my ki, or chi or whatever I did learn to keep my spirit energy down and I learned how to sense others… I haven't managed the whole tracking thing just yet, but I will get there." Shrugging I turned to both Rias and Koneko and touched their shoulders, allowing the fiery aura to come over them. **"Transfer!"**

"There we go that should hold you guys until I'm done." Turning around I grinned evilly at Kuroka. "Boosted Gear: Balance Breaker!" I was quickly covered in the armor of the Scale-Mail and cracked my neck. "Now then kitty cat time for you to get spayed."

"So, you think your tough shit because you learned to hide your energy? Well try this on for size a mix of sage arts and demon power!" A bright purple circle appeared behind the nekomata and those energy orbs that she used earlier and blasted them at me.

Clicking my tongue, I held out my right hand as it became white. "You forgot that I stole this power from Vali."

" **Divide! Divide!"**

" **Boost! Boost! Boost!"**

As the power of the White Dragon demolished her power and fed it into me I began to boost that power, blasting forward I raised my fist to punch Kuroka and stopped short of her face, the force of the punch however destroyed the nearby trees, turning them all into dust. "Now I want you to think very carefully about your next move, if I had hit you with that power it would have killed you." Staring at the black-haired cat girl I frowned under my helmet. "If you ever come for my friend or make her cry again I'll end you so hard and so fast that you won't have time to think. Now leave."

* * *

Kuroka and Bikou both left after that, it wasn't until later that I discovered they left because Loki was banished. While Rias, Koneko, Tannin and I were having fun playing in the forest, Loki had shown up with Fenrir and attacked the party, I guess he was against peace. Dick. Anyway, I also found that Irina was here at the party but I had just missed her damn I guess we can catch up again later. After the party and Rias talking with Sirzechs briefly we all went back to the Gremory estate to get some much-needed rest. Because apparently, we were all going to go and fight against Loki who was sealed away somewhere else, the reason why we were fighting him was to keep an all-out war with the Khaos Brigade from breaking out, and since we were smaller powers and not leaders we could do things the big guys couldn't…. Yeah that was going to be fun to deal with, luckily, Odin was going to get us Mjolnir and we all had twenty-four hours to work with so until it was time to move out we were all ordered to rest.

Which to be honest was fine with me, I needed some time to re-focus my thoughts. "Ddraig… Do you think when we fight Loki we'll have to use THAT power?"

" **Hard to tell partner but just remember it's power will be hard to contain you'll need to bathe it in your light in order to contain it."** The dragon rumbled through my hand. **"And you must contain your emotions, one slip and you lose yourself."**

Nodding I rubbed the back of my head. "Right… So, I must be at peace when using it otherwise I could die."

"Magnus what are you talking about?"

Looking up from my conversation with Ddraig I sighed seeing Rias standing there in her nightgown. "Just talking with Ddraig."

Frowning Rias raised an eyebrow. "Magnus, I heard the entire thing, what is going on?"

"Rias…" I started to say before sighing, walking closely to the red-head I placed a hand on her shoulder. "During the training camp Azazel, Tannin and Uriel taught me something… A power that is dangerous and if I use it for too long I will lose control of myself, I won't use it unless I need to. However, if I need IT you and everyone else will need to get far away."

"Magnus I'm not liking what I'm hearing." Rias stared at me with a concerned look. "I- "

Holding up a hand I smiled slightly. "Listen I can handle it. Just promise me you'll do as I say on this one matter alright?"

"I promise but only if you promise not to use it unless we have no other choice." Rias said looking at me worriedly.

"I promise Rias… Now can you show where the bathrooms are here? I got lost." I grinned slightly which caused Rias to shake her head and smile a little.

"Your hopeless sometimes but follow me I was going that way myself." Leading the way, I knew Rias was still worried I could just tell and no I didn't need senjutsu to feel that I just knew her that well. I need to do something… anything to help her feel better.

Getting to the entrance to the baths I stopped Rias from going in just yet, taking a deep breath while blushing I asked. "Rias when we make it out of this... Would you like to go out to dinner sometime?"

"Magnus." Blushing brightly Rias just stared at me in shock.

"What? Would you rather we just stay in and watch a movie?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

Blushing brightly Rias smiled. "Of course, I would love too."

"Great, well see you tomorrow." Walking into the men's bath I smiled. "I have a date planned with Rias Gremory… That's going to be awe-"

" _You're afraid they will turn out like me. Someone that you could like and trust… and then boom I killed you…"_

 _"You think you could have gotten over it but even with everything that you have gone through, even kissing that red-headed bitch you thought that you would be over it but no it will always come back to haunt you."_

"-some…Damn it there goes my good mood." Shaking my head, I looked around the bath and found that only Kiba was in it. Walking over the blonde I gently taped him on the shoulder. "Hey best buddy how's the water?"

"It's nice and warm, but I have a feeling that you're not here to ask about the water." Kiba said looking up at me with an interested look on his face. "You need something don't you?"

Sighing I nodded, holding out my left hand I focused. "Ascalon: release." In a flash of golden light, the dragon slaying sword appeared, flipping it around I handed the hilt to Kiba who took the sword confused. "I need you to study Ascalon and find a way to create a holy-devil dragon slaying sword."

"But why?" Kiba asked in confusion.

"If I lose control I will need you to kill me."

* * *

The following day we were all standing outside of Gremory main house, everyone that was going after Loki was there, there was of course Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Kiba, Xenovia and myself. Irina, along with Sona, Tsubaki and Saji. Then there was a silver-haired chick wearing stranger armor, to be honest she looked beautiful, everyone else was wearing their school uniform expect for Irina who was in her church battle gear and then there was me I was wearing my normal clothes (seriously what is with them always wearing the uniform?) Shaking my head, I placed a hand into my pocket and frowned for a moment. "What's in my pocket… And I'm suddenly Bilbo." Reaching into my pocket I pulled out a brown… thing that had the house of Phenex symbol on it.

"Right Ravel's gift… Makes sense." I muttered slipping it back in place.

Standing in front of us was Azazel, Sirzechs, Michael, Grayfia, Ajuka who had green hair, and Asia and Gasper. We were leaving the two bishops behind, yeah, we would need them but sadly we needed combat fighters on the ground if we were going to be fighting a god.

"I'm sorry that we can't bring you with us." Rias frowned. "But it's just too dangerous, you'll be safer with the defense force."

"Oh, of course." Asia smiled slightly before looking at me. "Listen Magnus please be careful and come back safe okay?"

Reaching out I gently squeezed her shoulder. "Relax we got this in the bag. You just look after Gasper."

"It feels just like old times, doesn't it?" I heard Irina say to Xenovia.

"Yeah, well kind of anyway it might seem weird coming from a devil but try to be careful." Xenovia replied to the brown-haired girl.

"I was just about to say the same thing to you." Irina shot back.

"Guess I'll introduce myself to the team." Turning around we, all stared at the silver-haired woman who to be honest didn't look that much older than us. "I should have known things would have gotten out of hand traveling with Odin I'm the Valkyrie Rossweisse."

Smiling I nodded. "Pleasure to meet you I'm Magnus and can I just say the stories about Valkyries being beautiful don't do them justice." I said politely which caused the Rossweisse to blush and my face to be filled with pain as Rias grabbed my cheek, while Sona did the same to Saji who was leering at her.

"Down, boy." Rias said slightly annoyed.

"Okay kids just try to be careful out there." Azazel said before turning to look at me with a fixed stare.

"The time has come." Sirzechs said as Grayfia came forward with a pouch filled with three vials.

"Right, these are phoenix tears. Unfortunately, this was all we could attain on such short notice." The silver-haired woman explained.

"They may not look like much but they're good to have, especially since you won't have a bishop's healing powers." Sirzechs said in a neutral tone but I could tell he was worried.

Taking the phoenix tears, Rias closed the pouch and put it away. "Thank you that's a good idea."

"Just remember to keep your guard up out there." Sirzechs warned us all.

Rias nodded. "We will."

"Hey Magnus." Feeling a tugging sensation on my shirt I looked down and smiled at Koneko. "If I was scared… what would you say to me?" Koneko said with a flush on her cheeks.

Placing both hands on her shoulders my smile widened. "You're not alone Koneko, not anymore. I'll protect you and watch your back." Looking up at me Koneko smiled and with a blush.

"I must say I'm impressed Magnus." Akeno said with a finger on her cheek and a smile on her face. "With smooth talking like that she won't be able to do deny her feelings much longer."

Rolling my eyes as I blushed a little bit I shook my head. "Hold your horses Akeno we're just friends."

"Will you protect me?" I heard her whisper. "I'll be counting on that resolve of yours to get me through." The black-haired teen said turning away from me.

Nodding I closed my eyes. "You can count on me."

"Alright off you go." Ajuka said as he used his magic to transport us all to the location of the trickster god.

* * *

When the magical green light died I looked around with a small frown, we seemed to be in some sort of wasteland made up of hard rock and in the middle of it all was a glowing white pyramid, it was oddly beautiful in its own way. Though that thought wouldn't last long as when Loki came busting out of there, and from the looks of things it looked like Loki was ready to party.

"The seal won't last much longer." Rias commented.

"Sure won't." Sona replied with the same stoic look on her face that Rias had.

"I don't know about you, but I'm not digging this." Saji commented next to me. "We just finished training and we're fighting a god? That's nuts, but still I'm fighting for Sona here and there's no way I'm going to let her down."

Looking at Saji I nodded. "I feel the same brother."

"Yeah, I bet, Sona wants to build a Rating Game school here in the underworld for all devils." Saji smiled at the thought of it. "A lot of devils hate her idea because it goes against the class system. There not big on any kind of change, and mixing with other mythologies won't open anymore minds."

Frowning I shook my head. "Racism at its finest folks, and if Loki had his way this school wouldn't happen. Your fighting for her dream." I smiled at Saji as I grew a new-found respect for him.

"Yeah, and I will be a teacher at that school." Saji smiled back at me. "I don't care if someone is a stuck-up devil or a god I will help her achieve her dream." Now I am not sure if Saji noticed it but I saw Sona briefly look at him with a smile.

"He's coming." Rias said pulling us back to reality.

The glowing pyramid slowly rose up into the sky to reveal it was more of a giant diamond shape and suddenly it shattered revealing Loki…. Oh my god this is so funny. Now maybe it's because I grew up reading comics and watching cartoons but this guy… He isn't Loki not really. He was dressed in all white, with blue hair that floated up behind him, gold earnings and some weird blue jewel crown thing…

"Tom Hiddleston looked better as Loki!" I called out which got everyone to turn and stare at me like I was crazy.

Staring down at us Loki sighed as he glared at me. "Well that was annoying, not to mention rude."

"Call as I see them." I muttered crossing my arms across my chest.

"Here me Loki!" Rossweisse shouted. "Attacking the All-Father is unforgiveable, if you have a problem you should file it your complaint through the proper channels."

"And who will unforgive me? You? Please, talented though you may be. You cannot challenge a god." Loki said arrogantly…. Oh yeah, I'm going Hulk on his ass later.

"You were always such a spoiled brat." The Valkyrie muttered.

"Heh, what a shame I had hopped for better in the opening act of Ragnarok." Loki smirked and suddenly the ground beneath him began to glow which was followed by an explosion to reveal a miss colored wolf with two spikes sticking out of its shoulders.

"Fenrir." Rossweisse said in shock as right next to the massive on both his left and right sides appeared two similar wolves appeared in a similar fashion. "And his runts Hati and Skoll too. Could this get any worse?" Laughing Loki lifted his hand into the air and lighting struck the ground and when the smoke cleared from the explosion it caused a massive green/gray serpent like creature appeared and roared at us.

"The Midgard Serpent is worst. It's one of the five dragon kings." Rias said with an annoyed look on her face.

"Did we plan on there being legendary monsters?" Irina asked as the two smaller wolves ran forward and sounded our shall group.

"No, we didn't, though I really should have known better." The silver-haired Valkyrie muttered.

Rubbing the bridge of my nose I shook my head. "It never rains…."

"Suck it up, our families are counting on us to keep Loki at bay. So that's exactly what we're going to do." Rias said using her 'boss' voice.

Smirking Loki stared down at us smugly. "Touching sentiment, but I must tell you it will never work!" Swiping his hand through the air Loki's children and grandchildren all charged at us.

"Time to put our training to good use, Sona?" Saji asked and getting the permission, the blonde smirked. "Promotion to Queen!"

"Loki's mine, Balance Breaker!" I shouted with a grin on my face.

" **Welsh Dragon: Balance Breaker!"**

Blasting off into the air I faced off against the god in the sky who was simply looking at me with a bored look.

"Hm? Oh, the Red Dragon Emperor, and yet I'm still disappointed." Waving his hand through the air a magical circle appeared and hundreds of magical blue darts were sent in my direction.

Chuckling I expanded my red aura and destroyed his magic missiles. "Come on seriously? I trained for three weeks and that's all you can do?" However, I celebrated too soon as Loki snapped his fingers and the giant wolf Fenrir jumped his paws out stretched which knocked me out of the sky.

"Look ou-Oh never mind." Koneko said with a shake of her head.

"Oh shit!" I shouted as I fell straight toward the awaiting mouth of Fenrir, just before I activated my thrusters to blast me out of there Xenovia and Kiba jumped into the air and knocked me out of the way. Landing safely on the ground I nodded at my friends who held their blades at the ready. "Thanks guys I owe you."

"Hey no problem at all." Kiba said as he kept his eyes on the wolf.

"Just leave this beast to the knights. Let's go Durandal!" Raising her sword into the air Xenovia slashed it down sending a massive energy wave toward the giant man-eating wolf.

"How about you get a taste of my Sword Birth!" Kiba stabbed his sword into the ground, causing hundreds of holy-devil swords to stab Fenrir which pushed the wolf into a canyon while her blast kept the beast in there.

Grinning I flew up into the air. "Dragon blast!" Holding out my hand in front of me a giant red orb blasted toward the wolf smacking him further back. Looking around the battle field I saw Koneko dealing with one of the wolves on her own while Rias, Sona, Akeno, and Tsubaki were dealing with the dragon king. Crap maybe I should go help them… Wait never mind they got it handled. Looks like Irina and Rossweisse were dealing with the final wolf… Okay never mind Koneko can hold her own for a second Irina is just a human at this point.

"Irina be careful! These guys are above your weight class!" I shouted while Xenovia shouted something similar.

"Oh I don't think so." Irina smiled as her right-hand began to glow with an 'A' "How about I show you the new me?" As she said this a halo and a pair of white wings spread from her back as she chuckled.

"So that was unexpected." Kiba stared in shock.

"How in the name of all that is right in the world did she become an angel?" I asked with wide eyes.

"It's a long story." She smiled at me. "Alright bad dog!" She shouted as a ring of white light appeared above her index finger. "Now by the blessing of Lord Michael I have been reincarnated as an angel to provide divine retribution and holy wrath so remember so repent amen!" She shouted tossing the ring of light around the neck of the wolf she was fighting causing to fall back into a nearby rock, taking advantage of the situation Rossweisse summoned a magical circle and began to blast the wolf.

"Guess these two can't take a hit like their old man." The Valkyrie commented.

"Yay me!" Irina cheered.

Xenovia just stared in shock. "Did she just say reincarnated?"

Making the choice to help Koneko I flew and landed right next to her. "Doesn't matter if she's an angel now or not she's still our old friend."

"We'll take care of Fenrir, you get the other mutt." Kiba said as he kept Fenrir caged in the canyon with his Sword Birth.

Raising my fist out to the small nekomata I grinned beneath my helmet. "You ready to take this puppy to the pound?"

"Word!" She said pounding her fist next to mine and together we jumped toward the second wolf, slamming both of her feet into the wolf I smirked jumping into slamming my left fist across his face. However I was distracted when I finally found Saji who had been missing the entire time the battle started… He was sneaking up on Loki and from the looks of it he tried to use his sacred gear to absorb the power that Loki had, however it failed and the god started to blast at him.

"Saji!" I shouted about to jump to help him… Damn it to many people to help not enough of me to go around.

"Pay attention!" Koneko shouted as she stopped the wolf from taking a bite out of me by kicking it in the face, suddenly from under her skirt a long silver cat tail grew and her ears appeared. Back flipping into the air Koneko landed on my shoulder. "Meow."

"You sure about this?" I asked looking at her with some concern, I knew she hated being like this… So, I was a little worried.

"Don't worry I got it under control, I will master this power." She said with determination. "My fear will not define who I am anymore." Jumping forward Koneko grabbed the wolf by its snout just as it started to get up. "You said you'd protect me…." Spinning around she lifted the wolf into the air. "But I can protect you too! I can do this!" Charging her fist with ki energy several white balls of power shot out striking the wolf in its back.

Flying into the air I grinned as I dropped kick the wolf back into the ground sending it flying into a few large boulders. Landing on the ground I held out my fist and bumped it with Koneko. Turning around I watched with a smile as Akeno did the unthinkable and spread out her fallen angel wing as well as her devil wing. "I am the daughter of Shuri Himejima and Baraqiel a fallen angel! But also, I am the devil queen of Rias Gremory. Akeno Himejima!"

"You can do it Akeno." I said watching the scene.

"Thunderbolt!" Akeno shouted raising her hands into the air, one hand filled with lighting but the other filled with the power of light and blasted the Midgard Serpent… Holy crap she can use light magic too? Man looks like we got something in common.

"I smell teenage angst how disgustingly cliché." Loki commented as he watched the scene as his sons were being bested and his grandsons were on the verge of death.

"Lord Loki it isn't too late to apologize." Rossweisse said as she floated in the air next to the god who turned to face her. "The All-Father may still forgive you."

"But before you said I was unforgivable and why should I be the one to apologize? When he is clearly in the wrong?" Loki asked feeling rather annoyed.

Frowning Rossweisse summoned her magical power. "Then you leave me no choice!" Dozens of magical blasts headed for the blue-haired god but he simply deflected them but he was caught by surprise as Saji's absorption line attached itself to him.

"I caught a big one hehe." Saji grinned.

"That was awesome man!" Cheering I clapped my hands a little.

"I'm fighting for a school out here man, this ain't nothing!" Saji chuckled to himself.

Smirking under my helmet I summoned Ascalon and stabbed the wolf that Koneko and I were fighting through the chest as it raised up to pounce on us. "That's why your one of my best friend's dude."

Rolling his eyes Loki shook his head. "Oh, please this can't hold me." Loki tried to use his magical power but found it ineffective." But how?" He said gripping his wrist. "Why didn't it break?"

Around Saji's arms, and feet they began to glow purple and suddenly those areas were covered in armor, the Absorption line was expanded and became a full-on bracer. "Azazel gave me a full-on upgrade. Now all of Vritra's sacred gear types are at my disposal." Saji said as a black and purple flame traveled up his glowing blue line and traveled toward Loki.

"So, these are the Prison Dragon's dark flames." Loki said staring at the fire as it went over his entire body.

"Damn straight and even a god can't shrug off my cursed power like it's no biggie." Saji said with a new-found confidence.

Grinning I raised my fist into the air. "Hell, yeah way to go Azazel, should have known the big guy was looking out for us."

"Such outstanding arrogance!" Loki shouted as the flames around him vanished as a bright light escaped from the god's body. Suddenly the entire sky lit up with lighting and the wind began to blow harshly with enough force to shatter rocks.

"Lord Loki stop! Please stop I beg you, at this rate you'll destroy not only the underworld but the mythological worlds as well" The silver-haired Valkyrie begged.

Smirking Loki kept it going. "Which is exactly what I want dear!"

The storm began to get worse as giant pieces of ice fell from the sky. Making sure Koneko would be okay I blasted off toward Rias and covered her with my armor. "Rias… I got you." I grunted as my armor was being belted by the ice.

"Ragnarok is coming, this moment is what I've been working toward from the beginning." Loki said trying to claim his victory.

"How can he do this!?" Rias shouted over the storm as I kept her covered the best I could.

"He's stronger enough to do whatever he wants even destroying hell." Rossweisse answered as she took shelter behind a boulder. Looking around my eyes went wide as I saw Kiba was struck by an ice block and was forced to release Fenrir. I almost bolted to his side but saw Xenovia pulled me away from the area, as the storm suddenly stopped.

"Oh, don't be like that, this is the dawning of Ragnarok!" Spreading his arms out the trickster god summoned several magical circles. "At least your lives will have an epic finally." He said as he blasted his power into the air and suddenly the entire area was covered in magical lights striking all of us, luckily, I was saved by my armor and so was Rias, everyone made it out of it expect for Saji, Kiba, and Xenovia…. Damn it… No… Wait the phoenix tears those could help… Good.

"And so it ends what could be a more fitting reward for your efforts? Than being the first of Ragnarok's many sacrifices? I expect you all feel honored." Loki said with a mad look in his eye… Oh god this gut was like Kokabiel a mad dog that needed to be put down…. Yeah, I got this…Taking a deep breath I centered myself.

"Sona get the other's back up." Rias said with an angry look on her face, as she tossed the container of Phoenix tears through a magical portal. "Magnus let's take him."

Looking at Rias I shook my head. "No, I got this. It's time."

Hearing those words Rias stared at me in shock before nodding. "Come back to me."

"Don't I always?" Taking off into the air I crossed my arms as I floated in front of Loki while a red/gold aura danced around my body. "Loki, you want to see the end of the world, I got it for you right here." The god looked at me with a smirk on his face but seemed rather interested. Spreading out my arms green orbs began to fly out of my body. "I who shall awaken…."

" _It's starting, the time has finally come."_ A female voice said within my ear, but I ignored it.

Growling the helmet of my armor began to grow out into a full-on dragon's head. "I'm the Heavenly Dragon who stole the principal of Domination from God." I said this my arms grew longer and my fingers became more claw like while the parts of the boosted gear spread up on my arms.

" _It has always been this way."_ The same female voice repeated.

" _That is correct, always and forever."_ A male voice spoke next, I can't listen to them.

My feet began to grow larger and more dragon like. "I mock the infinite and fret over the dream." From my back, the thrusters spread out and became large claw like wings.

" _What the world always desires…."_ A new male voice said.

"Magnus don't do it!"

" _What the world rejects…."_ Another woman's voice spoke.

"You'll die!"

"I shall become the Red Dragon of Domination." I spread out a large cloud of smoke.

"… _Has always been power."_

"… _Has always been love."_

" _No matter the occasion you always choose the path of to ruin."_ Shut up voice.

Spreading out my claw like wings they began to glow as my new dragon tail swung behind me. "I shall drown you in the depths of Crimson Purgatory! Juggernaut Drive!" Letting out a massive roar and an explosion of energy.

"That's the power he was keeping to himself…." Rias stared in horror. "Magnus get out of it now!"

I watched as Loki tried to protect himself from the blast. Growling as I noticed he was unaffected I rocketed toward the god and slammed into him as my claw like wings began to flap causing a massive storm around us.

"Grh…." Gritting his teeth Loki summoned another magical circle and started to belt me with ice.

Roaring even louder the green gems on my wings turned blue. **"Divide! Divide! Divide!"** The ice melted away, opening my mouth I summoned an orb of red energy and shot it at the god who was smacked into the ground. Landing close by I walked toward him.

"Enough!" Loki shouted jumping to his feet which made me stop and stare at him. "All of you are beneath me! I am a god you dull creature, and I will not be bullied by- "Loki never finished his sentence as my claw like arm reached around and grabbed him by his ankle and I began to slam him into the ground multiple times. Yes… Now I can finish… No- "GAH!" Shouting I reverted back to the balance breaker form… I couldn't hold the Juggernaut power any longer. Looking down at Loki I smirked.

"Puny god." Taking off into the air I flew over to where Rias was watching while Loki laid in the body shape hole I made for him thinking over his life choices. Panting I shook my head. "This is why I won't do two shows a night anymore I won't do it."

"Magnus… You beat him…" Rias stared at me in shock.

"Sorry but no… I could only hold him back and used up any light I had stored away, and I can't use my swords or light power for a few days." I said turning around to see Loki float out of his hole. "He's still a lot stronger then I am at this point all I managed to do was buy time."

"Well whatever… THAT was it bought us time, I have good news." Rossweisse said flying up to us. The sky lit up with a brilliant blue magical circle and suddenly a massive hammer floated down from the sky. "It is the mighty Thor's weapon of choice Mjolnir. With a single swing, the god of thunder reigns down divine punishment."

For the first time, today Loki looked worried. "Mjolnir?"

Touching her headpiece or earpiece Rossweisse looked like she was in contact with her bosses. "Right, Odin sends a message give Mjolnir to the Red Dragon Emperor, he's the only one powerful enough to wield it."

Grinning I laughed, despite how tired I was this… was going to be awesome! "Hell yeah, we just need a Captain America, Hawkeye, Black Widow, and Nick Furry and the supernatural Avengers will be assembled."

"I'll kill you all!" Loki tried to rush toward us but was stopped by Saji who was back on his feet.

"Where do you think you're going?" Saji grinned.

Rias looked at the hammer then at me and nodded. "All yours."

"You got it Black Widow!" I smirked and flew straight for the hammer. "I just hope I'm worthy." I muttered to myself. However right before I could grasp the hammer I felt something hit me…. Looking down my eyes went up in horror as Fenrir had jumped into the air and bit THROUGH my armor and into my body. "Ah!" Screaming in pain I tried to pry the jaw's open but I couldn't do anything.

"Magnus!"

As Fenrir landed the wolf tossed me aside, as Kiba and Xenovia went after him. Groaning out in pain I felt massive amounts of blood leave my body as my balance breaker ended. Flying back into a large rock I began topple downward until I landed on my back.

"Magnus!" Rias cried out as she flew down toward me. "Hang in there, you'll be okay, come."

Looking up into her sapphire blue eyes which had tears in them… I struggled to speak… God this was painful. "I'm…. Sorry… I couldn't… keep my… promise… Save yourselves…"

"No way! I'll help you Magnus. You won't be alone, I won't let you die here…" Rias stared down at me in shock in pain… she's crying again… no I don't want her to cry…" You're going to be okay…"

"The… Hammer… We… Need it…" I struggled reaching out for the hammer of Thor… It's the only thing we can use to defeat Loki… I need…to…help my…friends…Why… is everything… so fuzzy….

* * *

Rias watched in horror as the bronze-haired teen closed his eyes and his arm dropped. Magnus… he's dead…

"No… He can't…" Akeno stared in shock, as Sona couldn't believe what just happened.

"Magnus didn't make it…." Koneko stared at the scene frozen. Gritting her teeth in anger the small girl turned around and launched an attack at Fenrir.

Blasting the Midgard serpent with her power Akeno turned around hopping her eyes were tricking her the first time. "He can't be gone…" She panted.

"Wake up Magnus…I told you to wake up!" Rias shouted trying to get the bronze-haired idiot to open his eyes.

Slowly floating down to the ground behind her king Akeno shook in anger. "Oh Rias…" Turning with tears in her eyes the queen saw the others were fighting Fenrir.

"You're going to die bastard!" Xenovia shouted slashing at the wolf.

"How dare you!" Irina shouted firing her power of light at Fenrir while Koneko blasted it with more of her ki power. Rocking through her power Kiba slashed at the wolf with a battle cry, while Akeno blasted the wolf with lighting.

"He was the only one of us strong enough to wield Mjolnir, we don't stance a chance without him. Loki is going to kill us for sure. I'm so useless." Rossweisse stared at the scene in shock unable to move.

Falling to his knees Saji shook. "Please… No not him." However, in that moment he was distracted the trickster god blasted the young devil and broke the line holding him.

"None of you should be getting this worked up. After all, Ragnarok will rejoin you with him soon." Loki smirked as his body began to glow with power, as the world around him began to ripple like the surface of water.

Closing her eyes Rias's body began to glow red. "I will not let you die here alone. How dare you Loki? You monster, you thought you could take what is mine?" Looking down at the devil Loki turned his head with a raised eyebrow as the rocks around the red-head began to shatter and the ground shook. "I don't give a damn about your Ragnarok. I swear, even if the world does end today, and even if every last drop of my blood boils away, you will pay for wha you have done. I will take you down with me!" Rias said as her power expanded forward.

Loki watched with interest things were now getting even more fun. The devil king's little sister.

"Rias... please don't do this…" Akeno begged watching the red magical energy escape from Rias's body.

"Magnus… I'm so…I'll fix this." Rias bowed her head looking at Magnus's dead body.

"Rias, do you think this is what he would want? Move!" Sona said as she ran forward to try and stop her friend but stopped as the field of energy that Rias was creating with her anger kept her from getting through. "How… Rias is going to destroy herself…"

"Excuse me, your Sona Sitri right?"

Turning around Sona had her magic ready but stopped as she stared in shock at the figure before her. "But… How… This isn't…."

"That confirms that." The figure smiled before turning his gaze to the red field created by Rias. "I'll go deal with that." Walking forward the stranger who wore the face of a friend sliced his hand in front of the energy field and walked on through.

Rias stared at the fallen form of Magnus… She was ready to launch everything she was and had at Loki she was going to kill him if it was the last thing she did.

"Not that the light show isn't impressive Red but calm down."

Rias froze that voice… There's no way… Looking up Rias gasped in shock. "How…"

"The how doesn't matter but if you want to save him…." The figure held up a brown object that had the symbol of the house of Phenex on it. "Use this, it was a gift that Ravel gave him."

* * *

"Odin, you sly bastard, sending these young pups Thor's Warhammer was a shrewd and albeit risky proposition, Fenrir I have a new chew toy for you." Loki said pointing at the hammer. "It's over there." Jumping up the wolf broke free the swords holding it down and went after the hammer.

"It broke loose!" Kiba shouted.

"Watch out!" Rossweisse called, but before Fenrir could get his teeth on the hammer a magical portal opened up and a white chain wrapped around Fenrir's legs, neck and all around his body holding him into place.

"That sigil! What is this?" Loki shouted in shock.

"The magic chains of Glepnir. What's going on?" The Valkyrie demanded.

"I might have had a little something to do with that."

Koneko stared up in shock. "Kuroka."

"Looks like you accepted your power, what a relief your ears and tail have finally made an appearance." The older nekomata commented.

"Maybe but I will never be like you Kuroka!" Koneko stared up at her older sister with a defiant look.

"I suppose we'll just have to wait and see. We are a violent species and peace isn't a big part of our genetic makeup. You'll see one day." The black-haired cat girl smirked.

Gritting his teeth Loki summoned his power. "I can't believe a lowly cat-devil would dare betray me Loki!" Launching his attack into the air toward Kuroka the blue-haired god watched as his attacked as deflected. "What now?"

Standing there with a long sword dressed in a suit, glasses and with blonde hair was a tall man. "Salutations my name is Arthur of the Vali Team. Lord Loki, we will be taking custody of Fenrir from this point forward."

"And why would you do that?" Loki asked clearly annoyed.

"Apparently Vali has a hard on his fangs, since they can devour gods." Kuroka shrugged as Fenrir sank into the magical circle and appeared behind her.

Holding up his sword from everyone to see Arthur spoke in a kingly manner. "The holy royal sword Caliburn. Even a god as powerful as you cannot scratch it."

"Tell your master he will regret this decision." Loki fumed.

Standing to her feet Kuroka pointed at Loki. "Suck it, the only one regretting things here are you." As she said this Arthur dismissed his sword and pulled out another one and stabbed it into Fenrir's head, the blade magically began to glow the moment it touched Fenrir's skull.

Turning around Arthur bowed with a smile. "Fare thy well everyone. Tata."

"Oh, and sis, I'm in a bit of a rush today but I will come back for you sometime." Kuroka smiled and together with Arthur and Fenrir she vanished.

"Damn you White Dragon, you were after Fenrir from the very beginning." Loki fumed.

" **BOOST!"**

Turning around Loki's eyes went wide seeing something he never expected …. The Red Dragon Emperor was alive and well and holding Mjolnir. "Oh, great your alive now?"

* * *

Grinning I turned my head. "Yeah thanks to a sweet little phoenix, I wasn't sure what it was so I left it alone."

"Magnus!" Rias called out.

"Right, right." Lifting the hammer, I grit my teeth, despite all the training I went through this thing was heavy as fuck.

" **Boost!"**

" **Boost!"**

Gritting his teeth Loki tried to kill the dragon again only to be blasted by lighting, then by pure light, then spirit energy. "Damn those meddling kids." Loki tried to fly away but found both his arms being held down by the power of the prison dragon.

"Not so fast creep!"

"Release me at once boy!" Loki shook in anger and fear, he knew exactly what Thor's hammer could do and he didn't want to be on the receiving end of that thing.

" **Transfer!"**

Mjolnir grew several sizes larger as I transferred the power to the Warhammer. "Let me guess you would have gotten away with it if it wasn't for us meddling kids and that dragon too!" I shouted raising Mjolnir and swung straight at Loki.

"Damn you Red Dragon! Damn you Odin!" Loki shouted as the hammer struck him and sealed him inside a magical circle of lighting and thunder.

"Go to Hel you damn psychopath." I glared at the god.

"A plague on all your houses." Loki called out as he stared us. "A plague on your houses, may you suffer greatly before death!" Loki said as he vanished to… where ever he was supposed to go.

Dropping the hammer, I panted with a raised eyebrow. "What's with the Shakespeare?

Looking around I saw Sona thank Saji with smile and a small… blush? OH my god she's starting to like him! Yay for Saji. However, our fighting wasn't done yet my eyes went wide as I saw the Midgard Serpent rise up behind Tsubaki and almost killed her, luckily Kiba jumped and pulled her out of it.

"Kiba!" Xenovia tossed Durandal at him which he caught and prepared to use but stopped as the dragon king… blew up.

"Remember the fight isn't over till it's over." Standing over the knocked-out body of enemy was….

"Sairaorg!" I called out with a grin.

Walking up to us the black-haired devil smiled at me. "It looked like you had things under control, but I couldn't pass up the opportunity for some fun. You know your pretty strong kid." He smirked at me before gently punching my shoulder. "I would like to fight you and Rias in a rating game one day."

"That's a fight we don't intend to lose." Rias smiled walking up to us. "Though it will have to be after our rating game with Sona."

"Oh crap… That's still a thing, isn't it?" I stared at Rias and sighed which caused her to laugh. "We haven't relaxed once since coming here."

Chuckling Sairaorg looked me over. "I see you did the gravity training as well, just so you know I'm used to a hundred times now."

"Holy crap." I laughed before shaking my head. "Tell you what let me catch up and I will fight you nothing hold back."

"I can't wait." He grinned.

Walking up to our small group was Rossweisse. "It's strange I wonder what they could have wanted Fenrir for."

Frowning at the mood killer I nodded. "Me too, whatever it is I just know it won't be good." Shaking my head, I looked around with a small frown. "Hey who helped save me by the way?" Rias, Sona and Sairaorg looked at one another and shook their heads then pointed to a figure standing off in the behind us. He had on a long black hoodie jacket that was red on the inside, a green t-shirt with a leather chest piece over his torso. A long glowing staff in his hands which was carved with multiple runes, he also had on a large belt with several different pouches, blue cargo pants and brown boots.

"Who are you?" I asked staring at the stranger.

"A friend, invested in your future." Smiling the figure turned around and waved his hand and a…literal cut in reality appeared and once he stepped through he vanished.

"Who was that guy…" I stared in confusion.

* * *

 **Seriously** **no spoilers if you read The Maverick, I'm watching you ',...,'**


	25. Resting and Let the Game Begin!

**Hey guys I'm back with a new chapter and I hope you all like it, now I am not covering the Rating Game in this chapter that will next chapter and I hope it goes over well, because... It's going to be action packed! Now I hope your ready for it because in there because Magnus will face a hard choice when it comes to fighting Saji. Now I just want to say thank you to everyone who has faved and followed my stories or me it means a lot so thank you guys. Same to my reviews it is great to see your support. Now time for the reviews! Ace I'm glad you liked the reference I thought it was kind of funny and yeah the chance was missed but I didn't think of it at the time. The character is an OC that appeared in that story but is solely mine and he much like Magnus came from my brain. As to Irina and Magnus do like some of the same things and still do and yeah they have debates. Now I don't watch wrestling so sorry, also thanks for the support for work. Also the Rating Game will be held in the underworld not LA trust me the ORC will be in LA one day just not so soon and Akeno and her dad will have some good bonding, plus dude they just got done with the Loki fight everyone is going to rest for a few days, so no training involved, also I knew about the fanfiction but I never read it, I need to though. Also yes I listen to the Foo Fighters why do you ask? Darth56 thanks man I'm glad you liked it and thanks for the support.** **Merendinoemiliano glad you liked it man and it's fine just knowing people read my stuff is enough for me. Blank Core Devil of course you know who it is, but don't tell it's a surprise... Also I'm watching you The Maverick fans don't spoil my surprise and if you read the The Maverick to find out who it is don't say anything keep it to yourself please. Because I am always watching 0_0. Anyway as of right now I'm working on the next chapter so don't worry I will get the fight done soon.**

* * *

Three days... Three days of rest, that is all we got before the rating game with Sona and her crew, which may not seem like much but given the healing powers of Asia, the hot springs of the Gremory family and the overall comfort that Gremory Manor had… Three days was more than enough for relaxing. Plus, we also had less than three weeks before summer ended and we would be back in school. So, as we all relaxed and rested we all put the thought of the rating game from our mind. However, my time relaxing wasn't as relaxing as I would have liked because I was accosted by the girls at every turn… I guess me dying was pretty rough on them all, hell even Kiba and Gasper were kind of clingy, which was weird but I get it you thought a close personal friend died and there was no way to help him…. It can affect you greatly.

Also during this time relaxing I kept on asking Rias about the guy that helped calm her down and bring me back to life during the fight with Loki, she refused to answer and told me that it was best that I didn't think on it too much. However, I just couldn't get it out of my head, who was that guy… Was he a magician? He kind of looked like one but that didn't make any sense what so ever. Why would a magician be interested in helping me? I tried asking Sona about it but she like Rias refused to speak about it, plus with the rating game coming up she didn't want to speak to me since I was going to be fighting her and her team soon. So, I tried the one person I thought would help Sairaorg, but much like Sona and Rias he didn't want to talk about it he mentioned something about it being. 'To strange to believe' and left it at that.

* * *

 **(Day one of rest)**

"Magnus, you really need to stop worrying about it and just relax." Rias told me with a smile.

Sighing I nodded. "Yeah fine… I still want to know but I will relax."

"Good boy." She smiled at me and gently kissed my cheek before leaving me alone in the Gremory family library. Watching her go I shook my head and went back to what I was doing, reading a book about the Gremory family history. See those lessons that Rias's mom ordered me to go through were still on going and part of my lessons was learning about the Gremory family but sense Sebastian the tutor believed I would be better suited to learning on my own I was left alone to do my own studying. I personally think he didn't want to deal with me because I was corrupting Millicas and making him a little prankster.

"Magnus!"

Speak of the devil (pun intended) I turned around and smiled watching the red-headed boy run into the room with an excited look on his face. "Hey there kid, how is it going?"

"Great I have some free time and I was wondering… Would you play with me?" He asked looking rather hopeful.

Poor kid I guess he doesn't get to play with people his age that much so I guess he wants someone, anyone to play with. "Of course, come on Millicas lets go." Closing my book with a smile, I set down on a nearby table, and let the little red-head lead me around the mansion until I led to what I believe is his room. As we walked in I shook my head, all around were posters from cartoons from various shows. Some I recognize, others I don't from I can I guess they were cartoons from the underworld. Who knew that the devils had their own tv shows? Also in the room were various boxes labeled for toys, I also spotted a very large tv with some consoles and a bed.

"So, what do you want to do Millicas?" I asked as the nephew of the girl that I liked and saw him pull out a couple of toy swords.

"Can we play knights and dragons?" He asked with a huge smile. "You can be the dragon that kidnaped the princess if you want?"

Laughing I grabbed the sword and schooled my face becoming the villain for the game. "Very well Sir Millicas shall we go and do battle for the princes?"

Holding up his sword like a little kid Millicas's face turned playfully stern. "I shall defeat you evil red dragon!"

* * *

"Has anyone seen Magnus?" Asia asked looking around the parlor. "He said he would help me with some new ideas for my sacred gear." Ever since the training camp Asia had been working on new ways to expand her powers and figured that one of the best people to help her was Magnus.

"He was in the library earlier, but after I made him relax I left." Rias shrugged with a smile. "He shouldn't be too hard to find."

Akeno who came into the room giggled slightly. "I know where he is."

"Where?" Asia asked with a curious look on her face. Motioning for them to follow the black-haired teen led the other two girls to a ballroom where the other members of the club were but also her parents and Grayfia. Pushing past the small crowd Rias smiled and shook her head, in the middle of the ballroom was Magnus and Millicas both were fighting with wooden swords.

"Who knew Magnus was good with children." Xenovia commented rubbing her chin in thought. "He will make a wonderful father."

"I think its sweet that he's playing with Millicas." Asia smiled her hands clasped together.

"Because of his status as the son of Sirzechs Millicas doesn't get to have a normal life." Grayfia said sounding sad before smiling. "It is good see that he and Magnus are bonding."

Rias smiled and nodded her head. "It is, Millicas doesn't play with children his own age and lucky for him Magnus is a big kid at heart."

"I will slay you evil dragon king and save the princess." Millicas proclaimed boldly.

Magnus let out a… well a loud belly laugh struck a pose. "You will never save her Sir Millicas, I will eat the princess and you will never see her again!" Looking their way, he winked at Rias just as Millicas put his sword through the small hole in his arm, squeezing it tightly the bronze-haired teen gasped loudly and dropped his toy sword. "I have been beaten! Noooo!" Falling over dramatically Magnus stuck his tongue out to the side of his mouth.

Rushing down to see if he was okay Millicas whispered. "You're not really hurt, are you?"

Grinning Magnus winked at the young devil. "Naw, now go and pick your princes, she's waiting over there."

"Okay!" Millicas smiled looking at everyone not sure who to pick he turned back to the teen and whispered. "Who should I pick?"

Sitting up Magnus looked at all the girls and shrugged. "In my book, their all princess's maybe all of them?" At his words, all the girls blushed which got him to grin even more. Getting to his feet Magnus picked up Millicas and set him on his shoulders. "Come on kid you're a hero now, which means a hero's reward." Leading over to the others, Magnus set Millicas down as he was patted on the head by his grandfather, Kiba even patted him on the back while some of the girls kissed him on the cheek. "Who knows maybe after this you, me, Gasper and Kiba if they aren't busy can play some video games together."

Eyes lighting up Millicas nodded and looked toward Kiba and Gasper who both smiled nodded. "I would like that."

* * *

Chuckling to myself I laid Millicas down on his bed and shook my head, poor kid he wore himself out playing today. "Goodnight Sir Millicas." Gently rubbing his head, I walked out of his room to find Rias's father standing there with a smile. "Oh, hello sir."

"Magnus good to see you. I was wondering if we may talk?" He smiled before motioning for me to follow him.

Shrugging I followed the older devil with my hands behind my head. "Sure, thing what about?"

"It's about Millicas, I just wanted to say thank you for that. Because of my son's position as king Millicas doesn't get to experience a normal childhood I suppose you could call it." The head of the Gremory family explained to me. "And because I am busy with my duties as head of the family I can't spend too much time playing with him either."

Nodding I bit my lip. "Yeah, I feel bad for him, not having many people he can hang with. So, I get it plus he's a good kid and fun to be around."

"That he is." Rias's father smiled turning back to look at Millicas's door. "I am glad he found a friend in you. You have a big heart my boy."

Smiling I nodded as I faced the older devil. "I'm a big kid, plus he's fun to hang out with. Not to mention I'm an older brother so playing games with him today reminded me when Mason and I were kids."

Placing a hand on my shoulder the older devil smiled before walking down the hallway. "I have a good feeling you'll be a great father to my grandkids."

"Wait what?"

* * *

 **(Day two of rest)**

"Let's see… how to kill time… hmm…" Rubbing my chin in thought about what to do for my second day of relaxation when one of the Gremory butlers came up to me and bowed.

"Master Maverick you have a visitor waiting for you in the entry way, a Mister Nicodemus a pawn in the service of the house of Phenex along with a Miss Isabella a rook in the service of the house of Phenex. They wished to speak with you." The butler said in a polite and even tone.

Blinking in surprise I smiled. "Cool, and you can just call me Magnus."

"Of course, Master Magnus." The butler replied bowing again."

Sighing I shook my head. "Never mind." Sticking my hands into my pockets I headed for the entryway and found both the pawn and rook standing there, Nic looked a little nervous while Isabella seemed perfectly at ease. Walking up to the two I smiled and waved slightly. "Hey guys what's happening?"

"Ah, hey Magnus." Nic smiled slightly before whistling. "Nice set up you got here."

"Not my place bro, Rias's. I'm still her servant sort of so I get to stay here with the others." I shrugged looking around. "But it is a nice place."

Frowning Nic raised an eyebrow. "But I thought you two were- "He started to say but was nudged by Isabella who shook her head. "Never mind."

"It is good to see you again Magnus." Isabella nodded in my direction. "We have come here on behalf of the Lady Ravel Phenex, she was wondering if you had some time to come and see her for tea and cakes?"

Snapping my fingers, I nodded. "Right I promised I would go. Sure, why not I did promise after all."

"Great hopefully she'll stop bugging us to get you over her- "Nic tried to say but Isabella elbowed him again. "Oof… Right, right."

Chuckling I shook my head. "Isabella be nice to Nic, plus I know Ravel has a crush on me. It's not hard to see, but I have no idea why she would though." Shrugging I looked around for a servant and found of the maids. "Hey excuse me, but would you mind letting Rias and my friends know that I'm going to have tea with Ravel Phenex."

Bowing the maid smiled. "Of course, Master Magnus." With that she walked off without letting me correct her.

Groaning I rubbed my face and turned back to the other two. "So how we getting there? Magic circle? Train? Flying?"

"Circle." Isabella motioned for me to follow her outside while Nic fell in line next to me, following the brown-haired rook outside Isabella opened her arms out once we were a good distance from the house I watched as a fiery red magical circle appeared on the ground and the three of us were consumed in a bright fire.

* * *

As the fire dissipated I looked around and found I was now standing within a green-house of some kind, with all types of plants and trees. Letting out a whistle I was impressed, I may not be the type of guy that knew or liked gardening but I did know that something like this was impressive. However, I didn't get a chance to look around too much because Isabella motioned for me to follow her, shrugging I did. As Isabella was leading me to who knows where, Nic and I were both talking with one another both of us agreed that he should drop by the human world sometime and hang out at my place.

"We are here." Isabella said stopping.

Halting I looked around, if I had to guess this was the center of the garden, there was a delicate and ornate white table, with a tea set nearby and a plate with a rather awesome looking chocolate cake on it, there was also two chairs, in one of the chairs was Ravel Phenex, who was blushing and looking at me shyly… Aw that's so cute... Must resist the urge to say anything…Fight…it… "Hey Rave you look good with that shade of red on your face." Damn it brain! Blushing even brighter Ravel stood up and did her best to cover her face, while Nic who was right next to me was doing his best not to laugh.

"My Lady Ravel, I hereby present to you Magnus Maverick." Isabella said as formally as possible.

"Ah-Yes thank you Isabella you and Nicodemus are excused, thank you for bringing him." Ravel said clearing her throat. Bowing Isabella grabbed Nic by the arm and dragged him off somewhere most likely to keep him from laughing. Looking back toward me Ravel curtseyed. "Thank you for accepting my invitation Lord Magnus."

"Your welcome Ravel, I did promise after all. Also, just Magnus, none of that lord stuff please." I smiled rubbing the back of my head.

Clearing her throat again Ravel nodded. "Alright… Magnus, would you care to sit down?"

Nodding but I quickly remembered whatever manners I had and went around and pulled her chair out slightly for her. Ravel smiled though seemed in shock that I was acting like a 'gentleman' but nodded her thanks and sat down. Pushing her seat in I moved around to the other side and sat down as well. The young blonde and I then started to chat, poor girl really was flustered.

"Would you like some tea?" She asked shaking slightly.

Smiling I nodded. "Sure, but let me pour it for you." Reaching out I went to grab the handle of the pot but she stopped me.

"No, you're my guest let me do it." Lifting the pot of tea and grabbing two cups she poured each of us a cupful and set it down before grabbing a small knife and cutting a slice of cake she used the knife to serve the piece onto a small plate and placed it before me. "Please try my cake."

Looking down at the cake then at the table I found a fork, grabbing it I quickly took a piece into my mouth and tried it. Slowly chewing I closed my eyes. Sweet lord above and below this was perhaps the best cake I have ever had in my life. Swallowing my small mouthful, I looked at the blonde who was staring at me nervously. "That is no doubt the BEST cake I have ever had."

"Really?" Ravel asked her blush covering her entire face.

"Yes, really." Smiling I took another bite. "Mmm… I may need to either stop by and visit you more often or you should give me the recipe." Quickly I finished off the piece she gave me and started to drink the tea that was poured as Ravel set another slice in front of me. Nodding gratefully, I dug into the next slice with much more gusto than before.

"So… Magnus I-I made a decision." Ravel said fidgeting slightly in her chair.

Swallowing the most delicious devil food cake (get it? Cause she's a devil… Screw you that was funny!) I turned my head. "About what?"

"During your rating games, I will be cheering for you." She finally said with a cute smile.

"Thanks Ravel." Man, she is a cute girl, yeah, she can be a little rough around the edges but underneath she's nice. I spent a good portion of my afternoon just hanging out with Ravel and eating cake and drinking tea. After a couple of hours, I decided I should back but I was given a standing invitation to come by anytime, hell I even offered her one in return to come visit my house. As I was leaving with Isabella and Nic escorting me back to the Gremory home I told both Isabella and Nic the same thing applied to them. Nic was a friend, plus I really wanted to fight against him, I wanted to see what his sacred gear could really do, and Isabella? Well she was a cool person and I wouldn't mind having a rematch against her some time either.

"Thank you once again for agreeing to do this man." Nic laughed rubbing the back of his head. "Like seriously this made Ravel's week."

Isabella for once didn't hit Nic or scold him in fact she seemed to agree. "It's true, thank you Magnus Maverick."

"No problem, and like I told her and you guys. Your always welcome to drop by my place in the human world." Giving them a wave I slowly vanished inside the magical circle they had set up for me. Within the span of a few seconds I appeared just outside of the Gremory main house, and walked toward the door. However, I never got a chance to open it as the door swung wide opened revealing a group of angry girls. Gulping I grinned nervously. "Hi ladies…AH!" I screamed as a bunch of hands grabbed me by my jacket and pulled me inside.

* * *

 **(Day three of rest)**

Despite the massive integration I received the other day from all the girls I got off easily enough when I had promised each of them that I would spend an hour alone with them doing… Whatever they wanted as long as it did not involve 'baby making' or practicing said, 'baby making' which seemed to disappoint Xenovia but she got over it pretty quickly. So, on my third day of relaxing I spent it with the girls of the ORC. The first part of my afternoon I was hanging out with Koneko what she wanted to do was… Well ever since the whole Loki fight she has been sitting on my lap… Like A LOT, in many ways ever since she started to accept her nekomata half the silver-haired girl has become more cat like. Don't get me wrong it was cute and made Koneko even cuter but seriously I wasn't sure how to deal with it…

Anyway, getting off topic, I spent an hour with Koneko just listening to music together, while she sat on my lap. It was a nice way to spend time together, despite the fact I didn't care for hip-hop that much we still had a good time just hanging out.

"What do you think of this song?" She asked turning her head to look back at me.

Listening to the beat I shrugged. "It's not bad." I smiled tapping my foot along. "I personally prefer rock music but this isn't bad." Koneko smiled at that and leaned back against me. Rolling my eyes, I gently rubbed the top of her head which caused her to meow…. Cute.

* * *

After Koneko it was Asia who just wanted to spend time together hanging out, which was fine with me. In many ways, it reminded me of the early days when it was just her and me before Rias and the others moved in. Don't get me wrong despite all the hassle it caused I liked having them at the house, but there was something about just me and Asia hanging out together like we did now that was just fun.

Right now, we were just hanging out in of the many library's together…. Seriously how many library's does this place have? I will need to check that out later. Anyway, we were just sitting together and talking about… Nothing in particular which was nice.

"I finished reading one of those books you loaned me, I loved them." The blonde smiled brightly. "It reminded me of the bible for some reason."

Chuckling I stretched out. "Well C.S. Lewis was a believer or so they say, and Aslan represents Jesus."

Asia's mouth formed a small 'o'. "That is amazing I just got that." Looking up the blonde smiled brightly. "Are there any other books you recommend?"

"Hmm… Maybe, The Hobbit and Lord of the Rings." Smiling I placed my hands behind my head. "You'll really like those I'm sure."

"Well if you recommended it than I'm sure I will love it." Asia said which caused me to blush.

Shaking my head, I coughed into my hand. "Anyway, since we didn't get a chance to discuss it yesterday I had some ideas for your sacred gear…." After that I began to give the former nun a few ideas on how she could expand herself combat wise, however the conversation didn't last too long as Asia's turn soon ended and now I was spending time with Xenovia and all she wanted to do outside of wanting to make babies or practice making them was practice swordplay together.

"Come on Magnus you must get better!" The holy-sword user shouted as she swung her sword Durandal at me. Blocking with Dyrnwyn, we both were locked in a stale-mate before I broke it by backing off.

"Easy for you to say Xenovia you had a life time of training and Kiba has tons of natural talent." I panted as I stared at blue-haired girl. "I'm catching up but barely." Swinging my sword around I tried going for an uppercut but found fiery sword blocked the blue blade that could cut everything.

"Be that as it may, if you wish to get better you must practice!" Kicking me in the stomach Xenovia jumped into the air her sword held high. Groaning I summoned Ascalon and used both holy swords to hold hers at bay, this went on for another few minutes before finally Xenovia deemed that we had practiced enough. We then spent the remaining time just talking, I found out how she and Irina met and became friends and I learned about her life growing up in the church. It was nice to see that outside of her 'I want to make a baby with you' and the whole seriousness of her training that Xenovia and I could both have a good time just hanging out together. It really put her in a whole new light.

* * *

After that it was Akeno's turn and it was slightly less horrifying than I first thought, kind of like how Asia and I spent time together Akeno and I just talked…. However, unlike Asia, Akeno had either my head in her lap or was clinging to me like her life depended on it. Granted I didn't mind, I liked Akeno and thought she was beautiful hell I didn't mind when the girls were being themselves, I just hated when they went overboard and either tried to kill one another, me, or some combination of the two. While Akeno and I spent time chatting I had to admit I liked this side of Akeno, it seemed more like a high school student… Huh I just thought of something maybe that's what I like about these girls is when they are just acting their age and being normal. Hell, I bet the only reason why they don't is the dragon aura that Ddraig told me about. May need to find a way to suppress that if possible…. Eh I'll worry about it later.

"Akeno I have a question." Staring at the older girl who was at the moment clinging to my arm.

Smiling the black-haired teen nodded. "What is it Magnus?"

"I was just wondering… Why we were having a rating game with Sona and her crew, up until now no one has told me why it was happening."

Giggling slightly Akeno covered her mouth before turning her head. "That's right you weren't than there when it happened. It was during the meeting of young devils, we aren't just having a rating game against Sona and her group, but all the other young devils." Akeno explained to me, which made a lot of sense now that I was thinking on it.

"Does that mean we'll have more rating games even after summer?" I asked turning my head with a raised eyebrow.

"That's correct, don't worry though. They shouldn't take too long." She smiled and shockingly kissed my cheek and pushed me down onto the couch. "Now enough about that, let's just enjoy our time together."

Blushing brightly, I looked up at Akeno who slowly leaned down her lips close to mine. "Umm… Akeno didn't I say no…" I tried to speak but stopped as she put a finger on my lips… This isn't fair…. No, seriously Xenovia obeyed the rule why can't Akeno? Don't get me wrong part of me was enjoying this but, seriously this isn't fair.

"What's the matter Magnus? Don't you want this?" The older girl asked her voice becoming husky, while her face flushed slightly. "I know part of you does." This last part was said with a smirk.

"He and I don't always agree, but come seriously Akeno you promised me." Turning my head to the side I did my best to hide my blush but it was kind of hard to do when I was stuck on a very small couch.

"You made Xenovia promise, not the rest of us." She said rather pointedly, frowning I thought over my conversation with the girls and remembered I only said it to Xenovia… Damn it, Akeno got me there. "Now come we don't have much time." Akeno smiled leaning down about to kiss me.

"Correction, you don't have any time."

Akeno looked up at Rias with a smile. "Aw is the hour up already?"

"Yes, it is and it seems I was right to come collect Magnus myself." Rias walked around to stand in front of us and raised eyebrow staring down at me a leveled glare.

Using my arms to help give me some leverage I looked up at the red-head with a slightly worried look. I knew Rias wouldn't hurt me hell I'm pretty sure at this point I was stronger than she was in certain areas, but that's with the boosted gear and its powers. Because without those she would kick my ass seven ways to Sunday. "In my defense, we were only talking for past hour. The rest of … This, just happened."

"Akeno we'll discuss this later." Rias gave the queen a pointed stare before turning around and leaving the room. "Magnus follow me."

Getting out from under Akeno I smiled nervously and waved. "See yeah Akeno."

"Bye Magnus." Akeno giggled and waved.

Getting out of the room I followed Rias through the hallway in silence, I reached out with my new senjutsu abilities, see another thing that senjutsu allowed me to do, besides sense spirit energy or suppress my own I gained a helpful ability to feel someone's emotions to an extent… Kind of like being a jedi which was awesome! However, what I was sensing from Rias was not what I was expecting… She wasn't mad, jealous, or anything. In fact, it felt like her emotions were being covered by something… I may need to look into that later. I was so lost in my own world that I almost ran into Rias, the older girl had stopped in front of a set of double doors and was looking down at the ground, looking embarrassed.

"Magnus… What I am about to show you is… Well only me and the maids have seen before." Rias said with a blush on her face…. Oh, my this isn't Rias the devil or the next head of the Gremory family this was the normal Rias the one that I always saw, the one underneath all the layers. "You just have to promise not to laugh." Staring at her slightly in surprise I nodded while promising her I wouldn't. Rias looked at my briefly before taking a dig breath and opened the door and stepped on through with me following her.

Stepping into the room I took stock of everything as a little shocked to see that the entire room was Japanese in nature, the design, the furniture, the decorations… Everything it was a little shocking to say the least, there was posters for Japanese bands, games, shows, movies, toys, videos, games, and much more. The entire room looked like it was a homage to Japan. "What is this room?"

"It's my room." Rias spoke in a slight nervous tone. "I have never shown anyone this room before."

Looking around I whistled and smiled. "I don't see why not, it's really cool."

"Y-you think it's cool?" Rias sounded surprised but relieved. "You don't think it's weird?"

"Well yeah." I smiled looking at the red-head. "I don't see why it would be weird. Yeah your obsessed with everything Japan but there's nothing wrong with that." Smiling I placed my hands behind my head and cocked it to the side. "I think it's cute."

"Cute?" Rias blushed brightly before smiling at me. "You think it's cute huh?"

Chuckling I nodded my head and looked around again. "Of course, now I kind of figured you were obsessed with Japan because every time you beat me to making breakfast you made miso soup, steamed rice, fish and a few other things that belong to a traditional Japanese breakfast, not to mention a few other things. However, this just confirms it." Smiling I lowered my hands to my sides. "Plus, you showing me this helps me see the real Rias underneath all the layers of being the next family head."

Now… I don't know if it was what I said, or Rias just relieved that I was so accepting but the next thing I knew I was on the ground with Rias on top of me… "Ummm… Rias… your um…" Blushing brightly as I was once again in a comprising position with an older chick, I tried to move but was stopped from talking as Rias kissed me. Just like the last two times I was completely unsure what to do… Screw it I turned off my brain for a second and kissed her back.

"I knew it!"

Non-existence God damn! This always happens, just as something was about to happen or did happen, something interrupted. (Granted in some cases I was glad it did, mostly because my brain was fighting for control, but hey my brain is off right now) Feeling Rias pull away I turned my head to see Asia, Koneko, Xenovia and Akeno all standing there, all the girls were looking quite pissed off…. Great how do am I going to get out of this one?

* * *

The answer was…. Azazel apparently, he needed to speak to all of us so he sent the girls to come collect the both of us all. To say Rias was angry that our teacher called us all together during Rias's time alone with me but she got over it when the fallen angel explained to us it was about the rating game with Sona. All off were standing around a small desk which Azazel was sitting in with his feet propped up. "Rias, Sona knows what your group is fully capable of yes?" The fallen angel asked with a raised eyebrow.

At his question, Rias nodded. "Yes, she understands us roughly. For example, she knows of Magnus, Kiba, Akeno, Asia and Xenovia's main weapons. Video recordings of our battle with Riser were partly open to the public, after all. Furthermore, Gasper's Sacred Gear and Koneko's background are out in the open. Not to mention Sona was there during the enactment party and we fought together against Loki."

"Well, she knows roughly about all of you then. So, how much do you know about her side?"

"I know the abilities of Sona, Tsubaki and of several others of her servants. Though some of their abilities haven't been confirmed yet." Rias frowned rubbing her chin in thought. "Tsubaki has a sacred gear that could be troubling, it can bounce attacks back at twice their power."

"So, you're at a disadvantage in that regard. Well, such a thing is fine for a game or an actual battle. That is often the case in both the games and in actual battles. There are also cases of a Sacred Gear evolving and transforming during battle. You should pay careful attention, you're not fighting just anyone. Your facing one the Rookie Four's." Our teacher said like it was supposed to mean something… Well I guess to some of us in the room it meant more but for me I got nothing.

"Yes, one king, one queen, one rook, one knight, two bishops, and two pawns, for a total of eight enemies. It seems she still doesn't have a full set of pieces yet, but it's the same numbers as us." Rias countered.

Right, so there were eight opponents. On our side, there were eight of us, including Rias, Akeno, Kiba, Koneko, Asia, Xenovia, Gasper and me. It was the same numbers… It could be an even fight but that's not including the multiple advantages we had over them. Shaking my head, I watched as Azazel grabbed a small whiteboard that was in the desk and pulled it out and began to write on it.

"The Rating Game classifies players into different particular fighting-types. Power, technique, wizard, support. Out of these, Rias is a Wizard-type. The type that is superior in magic in general, so to speak. Akeno is the same. Kiba is a Technique-type. He fights with speed and technique. Xenovia is a Power-type that aims for a one-hit-certain-kill. Asia and Gasper are Support-types. Also, if you classify them with even more detail, Asia is closer to a Wizard-type, while Gasper is closer to a Technique-type. Koneko is a Power-type. And lastly, Magnus. You're also a Power-type. However, you're also good at being a Support-type as well. With your transfer power, though with what you showed during the first rating game your good with technique but your focus is power."

I was bewildered by all these things that I suddenly had to learn and remember, but in other words there were various types within the families playing in the games. So, I'm a Power-type that can also serve as support, huh. To be honest that makes sense. Given the fact that ever since I created Dragoon mode and achieved my balance breaker I have fought with more power than anything else.

Azazel drew lines to form a cross, and wrote the names of the four types within each of the four quadrants of the cross, thereby making a chart. Our names were written on the chart according to location of type. I was located in the Power-type while being situated near Support. Kiba was in Technique. Xenovia was in Power-type, and each of the other members was located somewhere else on the chart.

" The thin is that Power-types have to be most careful of are counters. A troublesome class among Technique-types. That is the counter-type ability. There are counter-types even among the Sacred Gears, power-types like Magnus, Koneko and Xenovia can have their power turned around by a single counter blow. It's because counters return the opponent's power to them plus the power of the one who counters. When one is strong, it's natural for there to be damage just as strong, if not stronger."

"If there's a counter, I just have to overcome it with power." Xenovia said, which caused me to raise my eyebrow.

"That could work to an extent." I mumbled rubbing my chin in thought. "But with the right move you, it doesn't matter how much power you have."

Azazel nodded in my direction. "He gets it. While it's possible to overcome technique with power, but it's another story when your opponent is a genius in that field. Avoid attacking as much as possible. It's better to face counter-users with the spell-user Akeno, the technique-user Kiba or Gasper with his special vampire abilities. Everything is a matter of compatibility. Power-types are simply strong. But the risk is big for them when fighting against Technique-types."

Xenovia was silent during the explanation. Xenovia. Azazel then turned to the red-head in our group. "Rias, if there are counter-users in Sona Sitri's group, they might run into Magnus. If a counter eats up his enormous power, it will be an instant out. So be careful, even with his power over light it can still be dangerous. I'd say that the chances of you guys winning in this game is over eighty percent. I do believe that you'll win, but, I don't know if you'll win 'for sure'. The value of pieces isn't absolute either. Like an actual game of chess, the value changes according to the situation on the board."

The Governor General continued. "I have lived a long time. In that time, I have seen a great variety of battles. That's why I will say this. I have seen guys win despite having less than a ten percent chance of victory. Do not take even a one-percent chance lightly. Don't believe that you'll win for sure, that is all the help I can give you for now, since the battle is tomorrow."

* * *

The day for the battle had arrived and boy was it nerve racking, but at least the only thing at stake here was pride and not the future of someone we all knew so it made things a bit easier. Standing inside a large magical circle inside of the Gremory house everyone was wearing their school uniform, minus Asia, who was in her old nun outfit, Xenovia in her tight fighting black outfit, Gasper wearing the brave clothes and me in my usual outfit which had been repaired… again.

Standing next to us was Sona and her peerage all of them were wearing their school uniforms as well, we were all getting ready. While Rias's parents, Millicas, Sirzechs and Grayfia were standing just outside of it and nodded at all of us.

"Good luck kids, don't lose. Otherwise all that training will have gone to waste" Azazel gave us a lazy wave, while her parents gave out words of encouragement.

"You can do it Rias!" Millicas cheered for us aunt which caused all of us to smile.

Looking around I smiled and gave Sirzechs a thumb up before he left. "You made sure my family could watch yeah?"

"Of course, they will be in the VIP booth with us, alongside some important visitors." The devil king nodded at me before he and his maid left, leaving me to wonder who were the important visitors… Eh I will think on it later. Shrugging I watched as the light all around us obscured our view of the others, and finally it when it died down I started to look around with a small frown, we were surrounded by tons and tons of tables… Weird I wonder where we are… And why did this place seem so familiar.

However, when I saw a familiar golden arch my eyes went wide. "McDonalds? Why are we here?" Frowning I walked toward the window and saw we were inside a massive shopping complex, it reminded me of a mall. "Why is this place so familiar?"

"Because it's the department store back home." Rias said walking up to me a frown also on her face, I guess she was expecting something else.

"Attention everyone please, welcome everyone my name is Grayfia. I'm the queen in the Lucifer Peerage. I'll be your referee for today's match between the Lady Rias Gremory and Lady Sona Sitri."

Looking around for the voice of the silver-haired maid I raised an eyebrow. Her introduction was different than last time, eh must be because she isn't acting on behalf of the Gremory family but instead as the queen of Sirzechs. Makes sense I suppose.

"The battle field for today is a department store within the neighborhood of Kuoh Academy. Both groups have been transported to their respective basses, Lady Rias's home base is on the second floor of the most Eastern side of the building, while Lady Sona's base is on the first floor on the most Western side. For pawns to Promote they must reach the enemy base."

Frowning I rubbed my chin, well the promotion thing didn't matter to me but if Saji or the other pawn promote we could have problems. Shaking my head, I decided to focus on the locations we were all at. It made sense we were in the fast food place on the second floor, and if I remembered the geography of this place… Sona and her group were near the small grocery store… Seriously this place was like a mall mixed Walmart at times.

"This time, there will be special rules. documents on the rules have been sent to each group, so please check them. A single bottle of the healing item phoenix tears, have been provided to each team. Furthermore, the time to strategize before the battle is thirty minutes. Contact with the opponent during this time is forbidden. The game is scheduled to start after thirty minutes. Then, let the strategy time begin."

After that everyone gathered together to plan out the battle… This was not going to be as easy. "Since the battle is an indoors we will have a hard time." Rias mumbled. "The rules state we can't cause too much damage to the store. Which means we're limited in what we can or can't do."

Damn that… Is kind of clever I wonder if the rule was set up by Sirzechs to gauge to see if we could handle being limited in a certain way. "It just forces us to be fight smarter than harder."

"This also means Gasper's eyes also won't be effective." Akeno said with a sigh as she placed a hand on her cheek. "There are plenty of places to hide from his view."

"Sadly, his eyes weren't allowed from the start, they put a restriction on his sacred gear." Rias said holding up a paper which I assumed held all the 'special' rules for our battle. "Despite the progress he has made my brother and Azazel believe he needs more training before he can use it properly. To help they have provided these." Reaching into her pocket she pulled out a pair of round sunglasses with yellow lenses. "They are meant to block his sacred gear but other than that it won't affect his other powers."

"I'm sorry I am so useless…" Gasper started to say but stopped but when I placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"Relax Gasper you're a lot power than before just give it time, plus you still have your awesome vampire powers." That seemed to do the trick because the blonde half-vampire cheered up at that and nodded.

Rias smiled at me before her face turned serious again. "Also, there is another rule and it's for you Magnus. Your forbidden from using Juggernaut Drive during the battle."

"Makes sense, otherwise I think I could end this in one blast." I smirked playfully but in reality, I knew that Juggernaut Drive was not a toy and shouldn't be used lightly. I had only used it twice, once during my training when I first unlocked it and the second time was against Loki. After both times, I felt… wrong, it was so hard not letting the power, and anger consume you. I wonder if this is how Bruce Banner felt when he took control of the Hulk's mind?

"The Rating Game isn't something you can win simply by having a lot of power. The battle situation changes completely according to the battlefield and rules. Because this is a ground where even devils that lack strength can depend on wisdom and rise higher, it has become popular in the Underworld and among the other powers." Rias explained with a serious look on her face. "The rules this time may have us at a disadvantage. However, if we can't make up for this, we won't be able to win and advance in the games from now on. Even a pawn can take down the king, this is not only a basic rule in chess, but also a proverb of the Rating Games. In other words, it implies that anyone can win with the proper method."

Akeno smiled and nodded her words echoing Rias's. "That's right. There could be other indoor battles like this on. This may be a good opportunity for us. Today's battle is most suitable for getting used to indoor team battles."

Frowning I rubbed my chin in thought when suddenly an idea came to me. "Rias, this is an exact replica of the department store, right?"

"It is, but I don't see how that should matter. What is your point Magnus?" The red-head asked looking at me with a raised eyebrow, while everyone else stared at me.

Grinning I shrugged. "Well can we use the stuff around us?" I asked and when I got a nod that we could I laughed and started to leave the restaurant.

"Magnus where are you going? We haven't finished planning." Asia asked looking at me confused.

Turning around I smiled. "Well… There's a shop not that far from us that I need to check out. listen you guys do what you need and contact on me the ear piece thing when you have a plan."

"What kind of store is it?" Kiba asked.

"A prank store."

* * *

After twenty minutes of browsing through the prank store and wandering through the mall but making sure to stay clear of Sona's base I made sure everything was set up I headed back to our home base and found that everyone was getting ready or just relaxing. Xenovia and Asia were hanging out together both were talking about… whatever former church-goers talked about, Kiba was near a drug store, guess he was looking for… medicine and bandages since this place had items we could use, so that made sense. Koneko was sitting on one of the many tables mediating with Gasper nearby, while Rias and Akeno were talking with one another.

Walking up to the ladies I smiled and quickly explained what I had planned and what I had set up, both Rias and Akeno smirked at one another both agreeing that what I had done would be useful. Than both girls explained to me what the plan was, Kiba and Xenovia would be our attacking force and would go through the parking garage, while making Koneko and I the diversion by heading straight to the enemy base, Akeno, Rias and Asia would follow quickly behind us with Gasper acting us our eyes and ears… I liked the idea but I had Rias change Gasper's part. There was a small grocery store close to Sona's base and that place would have garlic which they could use against Gasper. So instead the vampire's job was to have one bat each with the groups so he could provide support in some way or give us all feedback.

"It is now time to begin, furthermore, there is a time limit for the game. Three hours blitz style." Grayfia's voice echoed over the magical intercom, which I had still yet to find.

Looking up Rias smiled confidently and nodded. "It is time my dear servants, let us go forth and do battle."

"Yes ma'am!" Everyone but me shouted… Yeah, I may be technically her servant but I preferred to be thought of as an individual.

Kiba looked at Xenovia and smirked. "You ready?"

"Yes, Kiba let's go." Together ran off as Gasper who turned into three bats sent one of the bats with them.

Looking down at Koneko who summoned her cat ears and tail I grinned. "Together like always. You ready partner?"

"Yes." Smiling at me Koneko took off with me following close behind as one of Gasper's bats followed alongside us. Let the Rating Game between Rias and Sona begin.


	26. Rating Game, Saji's finest hour

**Hey guys I'm back with a new chapter of the The Maverick Emperor and boy I hope that the Rating Game goes over well, yes it is slightly different from the light novel but it will be similar to an extent. Now quick warning Magnus acts ... OOC during his fight with Saji but again you will see it was needed for Saji to gain a power boost. So just ingore this little bit also I took some of Saji's known background and expanded upon it and created my own origin on how he became a devil and why he is so loyal to Sona. Anyway thank you to everyone who faved and followed it means a lot so thanks guys. Same to those who reviewed it means a lot to hear your guy's thoughts on the story or getting ideas from you all. Now onto the reviews! Blank Core Devil, glad you liked the joke xD Also yeah your right it is those books. Just read to see what happens. Darth56 Thanks for the support man and yeah I'm trying to slowly build things up and keep things fun.** **Merendinoemiliano glad your liking what your seeing and Loki won't show up again, not for a while at least and yeah Magnus will help with the hand to hand thing. Kanyalmohit, I see you think along similar lines to me but there some things you didn't or maybe just forgot about... Noble. Let me leave it at that. As for power up... Magnus doesn't get one this chapter, someone else does and boy is it awesome for him. As for the curse Loki placed yeah Magnus will notice it but sadly Magnus is also affected just in a different way from Issei, as for how Magnus he will try and save Rias but something stops him from getting there in time... Spoiler warning. Remember I set up the hero faction early... They will be showing up to mess with Magnus... Guess what they plan on doing. Ace Xenovia will have her moment in the sun, but than again so will a lot of different characters. As for the song I had heard it but I didn't use it however I used other stuff and I hope you like it. Now I need to get started on the next chapter I hope you guys are ready for even more surprises! See you all later.**

* * *

The rating game had begun and…. It was boring! Seriously all we were doing was walking in a straight line toward Sona's base… Well not Gasper he was resting on my shoulder in his bat form… At least a part of him was… To be honest I am not sure how he does this kind of thing and I rather not know. It would probably just be way to confusing. I mean seriously being able to spilt your vision, hearing and concentration multiple ways seems impossible to me. Anyway, as we were walking Koneko kept using her ears to see if she could hear anything while also sniffing. According to her she was using her senjutsu to enhance her already great senses to track any movement near us.

Damn I couldn't do that with my senjutsu the most I could do was hide or track others and even than… To the extent she was doing it was way more impressive. Shaking my head, I looked at Gasper's bat form. "Anything from Kiba and Xenovia's group?"

"Nothing yet Magnus, but they are being careful. Rias, and the others are slowly advancing." The bat said with Gasper's voice… How did it talk without a mouth?

Clicking my tongue, I nodded. "Alright keep us update-Koneko why did you stop?" I asked looking at the small girl with a raised eyebrow.

"They're moving, two people. Heading straight for us." Koneko frowned as she looked around.

Reaching out with my senses I closed my eyes and nodded. "Yeah… Saji and someone else…"

"How could you tell?" Gasper's bat asked staring at me with its bright red eyes.

Shrugging I kept looking around. "He's a dragon, so am I."

"Please I'm way better than you!"

Looking up I quickly summoned my boosted gear and blocked an incoming foo. It was Saji, he was using his sacred gear's line to allow him to descend from the celling while on his back was a brown-haired girl wearing striped stockings. Pushing both of them off Saji and the girl landed in front of both Koneko and I. Looking down at my boosted gear I found that there was a line connected to my boosted gear which connected to his absorption line, however there was another line on my right arm… but it wasn't connected to any part of his sacred gear, struggling I tried to remove it but it couldn't come loose. Frowning I shook my head I decided to deal with that later.

"First attack belongs to us Maverick." Saji smirked with a hand on his hip.

Looking at Gasper I nodded. "Alert the others, we'll deal with this quickly, no need for you to get involved." The bat form chirped and vanished without a trace.

"So that's where the vampire went." Saji rubbed his chin in thought. "Sona had a plan to deal with him… Oh well." Shrugging the blonde guy raised his hands up in a fighting stance. "Ready to do this Magnus?"

"Koneko you got the other one?" I asked, when the silver-haired girl nodded she ran off after the brown-haired girl, which left me to deal with Saji. "Saji smart plan using your sacred gear on me, I can't boost without you getting some power too."

"Sona came up with it, she knows how to deal with you." Saji chuckled placing a hand on his hip.

"However, there's one thing you didn't account for." Smiling I rolled my left arm around and twisted the line pulling Saji closer which caused the blonde to stumble a little. "Your closer to me now." Grinning I ran forward and punched Saji in the face, but before he could fall all the way back I pulled him back up and punched him again. Gritting his teeth, the blonde released the hold on my boosted gear, but not before he punched me in the stomach his hand wreathed in black flames, the fire seemed to sink into my stomach. Jumping back Saji held out his hand and started to fire needle thin magic blasts at me.

Quickly jumping out of the way I raised an eyebrow I looked at the hole he had made, seriously that was ridiculous it was huge, granted it wasn't like Rias huge when it came to magical blasts but damn dude. "Okay I get training can help you… But last time I checked magically you're not that powerful."

"That's because I'm not." Saji grinned at me and pointed to himself.

Looking closer I noticed his absorption line was connected to his chest. "Holy shit… Your using your own life force to power your magic? Dude what the hell that could kill you."

"I'm going to do whatever it takes Magnus, you wouldn't understand." Saji said at me with an angry look. "You weren't there, they laughed at Sona, at her dream of building a school where everyone could be equal. I can't lose here, no I won't."

Staring at Saji in shock I almost wanted to surrender to him just because of that… Dude equality is important hell where I come from no one is equal oh sure we like to say we are but it isn't true, someone will always be lesser than someone else… So, I get it I understand his reason to fight, however… I can't give up that's not in me either. Getting up I smiled at Saji and nodded. "I get it, hell I respect it and dude if I could or can I will help build that school myself… However, I can't lose here either."

Sticking out my boosted gear I frowned my face becoming serious. "Boosted Gear: Dragoon!"

" **Welsh Dragon: Dragoon mode!"**

As the sub-spices of my balance breaker appeared I stared at Saji who was gulping as he stared at me in shock. Staring down at Saji cracked my knuckles. "Saji this fight is going to be serious, I am not going to fight you as you are. Today right here, right in front of the world you'll achieve the dragoon mode."

"But… We're… Why…" Saji stared at me in shock, while Koneko had stopped her fight with the other student council member and both just watched.

"You and I are similar Saji, in many ways." I smiled spreading my arms out. "You're a dragon, I'm a dragon. If we're going to fight it should be as dragons." Crossing my arms, I flapped my wings and slowly lifted myself into the air. "So, do it Saji, fight me and Ddraig as a dragon. Call upon the power of the dragoon."

"But… How… I- "Saji gulped and jumped back as a small blast of fire nearly scorched him.

"The power comes from a need not a desire for it. Create that need." Frowning I stared down at him my wings flapping occasionally which allowed me to stay afloat. "Or would you rather I end this fight right now by going straight for Sona. I could do it you know." Taking a deep breath, I decided to pull one from Vali's playbook… I'm going to hate doing this. "You want to become a teacher Saji? Not a worthy enough of goal, you could try and be an avenger. I could kill Sona if you like." That got EVERYONE's attention. God…. I'm such a dick but this is for his own good… I will seriously need to explain myself… Oh god Serafall is watching she may try and kill me herself. "Of course, I'm sure she would thank me for ending her life, after all who would want to have to deal with someone like you slobbering all over her."

Saji this entire time was shaking and it only got worse… The anger really will be bad, his entire body was covered in a dark fiery aura. "I…. I… I won't let you HURT HER! Prison Dragon: Dragoon!"

A black/purple light exploded from Saji causing some destruction around him, the force of his power releasing caused both of our team mates to fly back somewhat. Watching in awe I knew this was the only way I could do it. Saji's dragoon form was similar to mine expect it was black with gold lining and purple gems. His eyes were now dark red with a narrow gold pupil with black scales around his face. While all around his body was a black/purple aura. There were also several glowing blue chain/tentacles that were lining his back… So that could be his absorbing lines… Great still not in the clear yet.

 **Be warned kid he is entering a state known as Outrage mode it happens to dragons or dragon type sacred gear users, his power may even match yours now.**

"We should talk about that later." I muttered before dodging out of the way as Saji took off at greater speeds than I thought possible. Frowning slightly, I blasted off away from the battle and headed straight for the roof. Smashing through the glass ceiling of the department building I watched as Saji take off after me. Quickly pulling Dyrnwyn from my back I changed my left hand into the dragon cannon. Aiming at Saji I fired off a few blasts but his glowing blue chain/tentacles smashed into the blasts and they dissipated… Shit. Maybe I made a mistake pissing him off… Too late now. Changing my hand back I closed my eyes and summoned Ascalon into my second hand. Swinging both blades in a flourish I took off toward Saji a red aura glowing around my body.

Letting out a battle cry of his own Saji crashed into one another, his chain/whips blocking my swords from landing a blow. While my fiery red aura kept him from hitting me. Struggling against one another we broke the stalemate and separated. Taking a deep breath, I shot out a ten-foot long tongue of fire, Saji did the same, only his fire was black/purple. Again, a stalemate… Damn Outrage mode is impressive I never thought… Wait have I entered it before? Knowing me… Yeah.

Cutting off my dragon breath I shouted out a new command. "Form change!"

" **Welsh Dragon: Balance Breaker!"**

Switching into my scale-mail both of my swords vanished. I began to boost my power as much as I can while avoiding Saji and his attacks. "Tell me something Saji what about Sona has you so fired up? No, not just her this dream about the school and becoming a teacher."

Gritting his teeth Saji tried to slash at me with his dragon claws but with me transferring power to the Excalibur rapidly shard in my system I avoided his attacks. "Like it matters, it's my dream and she's my master!"

"It does matter I know you care about Sona but come on there has to more to it than that." I said summoning the divine dividing gauntlet and used its power to half Saji's chain/tentacle as it wrapped around my right arm. "Plus, you do know that I only said what I did to get you to this point."

"Fine Magnus…. You really want to know?" Saji said still pissed off at me but at least his outrage form was slowly dying down… Good, good. "Before Sona, before all of this… I was a delinquent, a thug. Ran with a rough crowd, broke a lot of laws and to say nothing of my parent's hearts. The kind of punk that I know if you met you wouldn't waste a second glance on. I'm trying to make up for past sins. I was locked up in juvie for six months, and that is also where I died, Sona had saved me and brought me back as a devil. She was there because she had sensed something of note and instead… She found me." Frowning Saji looked down tears in his eyes, his wings wilting a bit. "She saw something in me that I never thought I see myself. So, every time I help her it is my chance… if no one else's eyes but hers, to look like a worthwhile human being again. Which is why I will help Sona build her school and I will become a teacher there and that is also why I will defeat you Red Dragon Emperor!"

Taking a deep breath, I sighed feeling bad for him. "I understand Saji, I understand I really do. She saved you, gave you a chance at life anew. Just as Rias did for me. Our fight is much like Riser's and mine when we first met… No matter what I could do to you, you'll just back up." Summoning my sword Ascalon I began to charge it with light. "So, I must knock you out of this fight right now." Boosting the power of my sword I blasted toward Saji. "Shining Dragon Slash!"

My finisher was however blocked by Saji's glowing chain/tentacles as three of them wrapped around my arm and kept it from falling while Saji's arms helped keep my blade from descending while the fourth chain/tentacle slammed itself into my arm and… Oh god it turned red, he was draining my blood! Summoning the divine dividing gauntlet, I began to divide his power to suck my blood which in turned boosted my strength which allowed swing the blade down into his armor, it wasn't much but damn did it do its job. A holy dragon slaying sword powered up by light and used against a dragon sacred gear user turned devil? Yeah, the fight pretty much ended at that point, as Saji vanished as his body became blue crystals.

"Two of Lady Sona's pawns retired." Grayfia's voiced echoed throughout the magical constructed world. Panting I dismissed my armor and sword and fell onto the ground and vanished in a green light. clutching my shoulder in pain I grinned slightly and tried to laugh… Nope can't do that yet. Damn that really hurt… I hope the others are having an easier time than I was.

* * *

Wandering through the parking structure I looked over the roof of a car and saw no one there. Advancing slowly Xenovia, Gasper in his bat form and myself made doubly sure to be cautious. There could be traps anywhere and with all these cars… Wait why is there the letter 'M' scratched in certain places. Frowning it took me a moment to realize that must be Magnus's way of letting us know that is where he set up a trap.

"Be careful you see those? Magnus must have set up something." I pointed them out to both Gasper and Xenovia, the bat and my fellow knight nodded. "By the way Xenovia Magnus gave you something before the battle what was it?"

Frowning the holy sword user shrugged. "I'm not exactly sure, a magical circle appeared above his hand as he pressed it into my palm. He told me to use it the moment we encountered the enemy." Xenovia explained as we finished checking the second-floor parking level out we headed down the stairs to the first floor.

"Let's hope… Wait we have company." I said as the silhouette of someone was upon us. Smiling politely, I bowed before the shadow's owner. "Wonderful to see you again Tsubaki."

Standing not too far away was the black-haired vice president of the student council, in her hands was a naginata, a traditional Japanese spear, and if I remembered she was quite proficient in its use. "Hello, Kiba, and Xenovia I knew you would come here." Standing next to her side was two girls. The first of the two had shoulder length reddish brown-hair with a single strand sticking from the top of her head, she wore the Kuoh academy's girl uniform and in her hand, was a traditional Japanese katana. This was second-year Tomoe Meguri a knight in the service of Sona. The next one was a girl who had an athletic figure, shoulder length blue-hair and given from her stance she was a tomboy. She wore the standard Kuoh academy girl uniform with long stockings, this was second-year Tsubasa Yura a rook in the service of Sona.

From what I remembered Tsubasa was an expect in hand to hand combat, even before she became a devil she was fought the supernatural, while Tomoe came from a clan that made their living exorcising spirits. This will not be an easy fight. "So Sona had people stationed here as well? Well thought out on Sona's part." As I said this I summoned my balance breaker, the holy-devil sword while Xenovia held out her hand a magical circle glowing around her wrist and palm. Xenovia gasped in shock as a giant purple furred dragon appeared.

 **(AN: Play Luminous Sword - Sword Art Online Music Extended: Also even if you don't like SAO the music is pretty good.)**

"Noble!?" I said in shock staring at the massive beast that Magnus called his pet. "He gave you the power to call upon his familiar?"

"Two of Lady Sona's pawn's retired."

* * *

Glaring at the strange humans turned devils I thought over what my father told me before this battle started. _"Listen to Xenovia in combat, she will need your help, and so will Kiba. Can you do this for me boy? Lend them my power."_ Of course, father I will obey. Turning my gaze upon the one of my father's potential mates I made my way around her form and pressed my gem into her hand. Calling upon my father's power I transferred it over to her, forcing the power to take the desired shape of the weapon that would best suit her. Father if you are watching know that I will help her and the golden knight.

* * *

"What is he doing?" Staring in shock I couldn't believe what was happening, Noble a Magic Dragon who hated everyone that wasn't Magnus was pressing his gemmed forehead into Xenovia's hand causing his gem to glow the same green that the boosted gear did when it was transferring its power. The green light began to form into that of a blade…. It was Ascalon but how? That shouldn't be possible. Unless… Noble kept biting Magnus every time he got stronger does that mean this little dragon possess the power to call upon ALL of Magnus's abilities, weapons and skills? Well whatever the case this was just perfect Ascalon used to be a dragon-slaying holy sword but after being fused with the Boosted Gear Ascalon was now a much different holy weapon, while it still maintained its general properties

"A holy sword?" I heard one of Sona's peerage cry in shock.

Looking down at the sword Xenovia smiled and I'm not sure but I think she was saying a prayer of thanks. "Noble, attack the blue-haired one." Dashing forward Xenovia went straight for Tomoe, while the giant dragon went after Tsubasa, which meant Tsubaki was all mine. The clang of steel could be heard echoing throughout the parking structure. While Xenovia was able to handle Tomoe with little trouble, I was doing my best to get within my opponent's personal bubble. It was no easy feat Tsubaki is extremely skilled in the use of the naginata, her defensive powers are amazing. As Xenovia and I did our dance I was worried about Tsubasa until a quick glance told me to not worry about it.

Noble had was keeping the rook on her toes, whatever kind of training he did with Magnus the Magic Dragon was extremely deadly now it's green gem kept glowing as its power was growing as was its strength and speed, it would only be a matter of time before she was down for the count. While in the air Gasper's small bat form was lunging at the rook every time she was trying to cast some kind of magic, However Gasper wise to this stopped her as he was slowly trying to lead her closer to the dragon. Smart plan.

Focusing back on my fight with Tsubaki I had enough of this cat and mouse game and stuck my holy-devil sword into the ground. "Sword Birth!" Holy-devil swords sprang from the ground around her legs and behind her, which forced her to jump forward. A small smirk found its way to my features, jumping forward I raised my sword high and slashed at Tsubaki Her naginata blocked the hit we stayed locked briefly, before she spread her devil wings and flew back out of range. Damn almost had her. Landing on the ground I noticed Xenovia had stopped fighting and was holding out her left hand and a giant golden circle appeared, it looked like she was intending to summon Durandal.

I was wrong.

Instead the holy aura came through the tear in reality, and it wrapped itself around Ascalon. I suddenly realized what was happening. "Your taking its holy aura without summoning Durandal?"

The fighting for a moment stopped watching in shock at what was just happening. "That's right, Azazel suggested it, and because of my training I can now do it." Smirking the blue-haired knight spun Ascalon around the blade, even though it didn't end up touching the ground and yet it the sword cut deep fissures into the concrete.

Amazing I knew that both Azazel and Rias held Durandal in the highest respects and as a fellow sword wielder so did I, but it's power was too destructive for a place like this, yet Xenovia found a way to attach its power and holy aura around another sword.

"Now take this!" Raising the combination of Ascalon and Durandal's power Xenovia slashed at Tomoe.

The knight blocked with her own sword, however despite the skill she possessed. Tomoe was no match for Xenovia and the combined match of Ascalon with Durandal's power. Her sword shattered as the holy blade slashed into her body. Crying out in pain Sona's knight fell to the ground and vanished into a thousand blue crystals.

"One of Lady Sona knight's retired."

Xenovia was smiling as she stared down at the sword in her hands before she turned her gaze toward Tsubaki and charged after her, but that is when I saw it the smirk on the vice-president's face she was waiting for this but what could she be planning? Wait what if she is a Counter-type? "Xenovia back off!"

However, my warning came too late for Xenovia, as she raised Ascalon above her head as she was planning to finish this. Tsubaki held out hands as a giant mirror appeared. "Mirror Alice!" In slow motion, I watched in horror as the holy sword slowly descended toward the mirror before her. I tried to shut my eyes to prevent the horror before me from being seen… However, it never came, while my warning came to late Xenovia, another person heard it… Or should I say dragon.

With blinding speeds Noble rushed from out of nowhere and tackled Xenovia out of the way just as the mirror vanished and its energy poured out. Rushing forward I tried to slice at Tsubaki but the queen jumped out of the way. Shaking my head, I rushed over to where Xenovia had landed, which was surprisingly on top of a car with Noble sitting on top of her looking like a mother hen, Ascalon was resting on the ground. Moving the dragon out of the way I noticed that despite Noble's efforts she was still hit by the power badly. I wasn't sure what I could do, I tried to use the medical supplies but Xenovia stopped me.

"It's no use, she got me Kiba." Xenovia coughed in pain, while Noble who never liked anyone outside of Magnus, his family or Gasper nudged the girl with his muzzle. "Just leave you two, I'll retire soon."

"I know but I promised never to abandon an ally." I said grabbing her hand and moved it away trying my best to help her.

At that Xenovia gave me a small smile. "How soft… Just like Magnus…"

I smiled upon hearing that. "That makes me happy to be honest. Because honestly, I wanted to be like him." I respected Magnus, not for his power but because of who he was as a person, no matter what the situation he wouldn't ever give up on a friend… Like with me when I went rogue he never lost faith in me and kept fighting to bring me back. I will always be in debt to him for that and so I wish to honor what he did for me and mirror it in my actions with others.

"A jokester?" Xenovia coughed… She must have been hit worse than I thought, I guess despite his efforts Noble wasn't fast enough.

"No that's his thing, I just want to obtain his strength of character, and never give up on my friends." Staring down at the blue-haired girl I knew she wasn't going to last much longer. However, I knew what I had to do, I was going to show Xenovia something before she retired. Holding out my hand I felt Durandal's aura flow into me, closing my eyes I accepted the power and turned around to see that Gasper's bat form had vanished, I guess the real little guy was with Rias or Magnus.

"Have you resolved yourself to lose?" Tsubaki asked her naginata in her hands, while Tsubasa walked up to us with a smirk on her face.

Frowning I climbed off the hood of the car and summoned my holy-devil blade. "No, and in fact I'm going to show you the power of the knights of Rias Gremory!" Twirling my sword into the air I stabbed it into the ground. "Durandal Birth!" The ground erupted with holy-devil blades filled with Durandal's aura, the blades pierced through Tsubasa causing her to vanish in an instant. However, Tsubaki got away. Shaking my head, I let go of my sword and turned back to Xenovia who was starting to glow

"Kiba… That was a nice attack." She said with a smile on her face.

Smiling back, I nodded. "Thanks, and when we work together again we can make even more holy swords bloom."

As she vanished into the blue crystals I shook my head and looked back at the destruction we had caused as the holy-devil swords in the ground vanished. Feeling something nuzzle against my hand I looked down to see Noble staring up at me with wide eyes. "Come on Noble it's time to return you to Magnus."

* * *

After finishing my fight with Saji it took some doing but I managed to gather what strength I had and got back down to see Koneko waiting for me, nodding at the smaller girl I tried to walk but fell over… Damn Saji must have taken a lot more blood than I thought. Koneko at that moment took pity on me and put my arm over her shoulder and used her devil wings to fly up to my height as she supported me. As we both limped/flew our way toward a series of vending machines. Using her strength Koneko busted them open and we sat down for a few minutes just chucking down drinks and eating some snacks.

According to an announcement by Grayfia we had lost one of our knights but I had no idea who, it wasn't all bad though according to another announcement Sona's side lost two more players which meant there was four of them left, Sona, Tsubaki and two of her bishops if I guessed right. However, despite the fact we had a little advantage in numbers I couldn't shake this feeling that something bad was going to occur.

"Magnus." Koneko said drawing me from my thoughts and to where she was pointing. It was to the line that was attached to me when Saji first showed up, weird it hadn't come off despite the epic fight we had or when I entered dragoon mode or switched to my balance breaker. Shaking my head, I held out my boosted gear and called upon the power of light and slashed at it cutting the line. I had to wonder what was that line for, it obviously was one of Saji's but what did it do? I will need to figure that out later. Maybe I can ask him when the game is all done.

" _Koneko, Magnus do you read me? We're advancing toward the enemy's base, meet us there."_

Frowning I sighed and shakily got back to my feet with Koneko moving to help me, if Rias was on the move it meant that the battle was going to be over soon enough and hopefully we would win. Now I wanted that school to be built I understood Saji's desire to help Sona to achieve that dream, but that didn't mean I wanted to lose the match. Looking down at Koneko I smiled shakily. "Let's go."

* * *

In the main shopping center of the department store that was considered one of the main western areas of the place, it had a circular bench that went all around a large marble pillar with a clock in it. To be honest it was kind of cool looking and a lot of people came here to relax in between shopping. In many ways, it reminded me of the clock tower from Kingdom Hearts 2 in Twilight Town. However, unlike that clock tower this pillar didn't have sea-salt ice cream or teens willing to share it. Instead standing there looking smug was Sona though beneath that I could feel anger, she was angry at losing four of her people but more than that I think she is angry at me. I guess she knew what happened between Saji and I.

"Hello, Magnus Maverick, Koneko Toujou a pleasure seeing you two." Bowing her head slightly Sona looked back up at us. Looking around I could see and feel the barrier around her, the one's powering it were two bishops a silver-haired beauty, and an equally beautiful brunet. As I looked around I saw a line that was connected one of the bishops… Huh was that what the line was connected to? Was my power being fed into her? That could explain why I was so weak against Saji.

Soon enough Tsubaki appeared from out of nowhere and took her place with the rest of her peerage. Frowning I raised an eyebrow, where did she come from? She wasn't there a moment or so ago… Something weird is going on. Out of the corner of my eye I watched as Kiba came running up to us with Noble following, the blonde looked haggard but alright. That means Xenovia was taken out… Damn that sucks, well don't worry Xenovia we'll get them for you. Walking up to me Noble pressed himself against me trying his best to support me.

"I must admit it's pretty bold of you to move out into open like this Sona."

Turning around I smiled seeing Rias, along with Akeno, Asia and Gasper who was now in his human form walking toward us with a few bundles in their arms. "Hey guys." I grinned weakly… Damn I'm feeling a little dizzy.

"Your one to talk Rias, seeing how you're out in the open as well." Sona said with the same smirk resting on her face.

"Well we have entered the end game though." Rias said with her arms crossed. Judging from the look on her face I'm guessing she wasn't excepting Tsubaki to be here… But that's the weird thing one moment she wasn't there, then she was and her movements weren't there. Focusing on Tsubaki I reached out with my senses, I blocked out all the banter going on between Rias and Sona knowing that it could go on for a long time. Tsubaki's life energy was there that's for sure but it wasn't in the form… In fact, the more I tried to sense all I got was….

"Rias! The real Tsubaki isn't there!" I shouted falling to my knees. Panting I shook my head… Okay something was up, every time I used my powers my body was getting weaker, this just can't be blood loss. Noble looked concerned nuzzled me but I couldn't get back up.

"Magnus!" Running toward me my friends bent over to check on me, Asia tried to use her twilight healing but while my energy was restored the dizziness I felt was still there. Looking up I saw that Rias had taken out the Phoenix tears but I stopped her from using it once I saw the one of the Bishops eyes light up "Don't… Use healing they have… something planned for it." Gritting my teeth, I glared at Sona who was staring back with an annoyed look.

"It wouldn't matter if you used those on him or not Rias." Sona said her eyes sparkling with amusement. "We all know that Magnus won't ever give up, no matter what." Crossing her arms Sona looked really smug. "Especially when it comes to his friends or you Rias. His will to fight is connected directly to the Red Dragon, which in turn grants him incredible power, not to mention you booby trapped half the mall, my people had to avoid all the places marked with that 'M' How were you able to accomplish that?" Not getting an answer from Sona shrugged." So, we came up with a new way to beat him."

The silver-haired bishop reached behind her and pulled out a bag filled with…. "My blood…" I said staring at the bag of red-liquid… However, that didn't explain the drain on my power every time I used… any of it.

"That's right, even though you cut the line, from what I saw of Saji's fight with you he managed to drain more than enough out of your body." Sona chuckled softly as she pushed her glasses up her nose. "I have to admit you gave us a lot more trouble than I first thought, but Saji dealt with you. Did you know that with his new sacred gears he can suppress the power of his opponent? One of the powers you saw during his battle with Loki he can restrain someone but with the training he did he learned to combine the powers into something new. He learned how to keep your power lowered and every time you used any of your new powers it restrained you, limiting you draining your power." The black-haired heiress of the Sitri family smirked. "Your beaten Magnus, Saji set out and accomplished what he wanted to do, he beat you."

Frowning I shook my head, I couldn't believe it. Saji was just like me, he fought and trained as hard as I did… Damn, it reminded me of the training I went through to defeat Vali…. Wow I guess in some ways I'm Saji's Vali. Taking a deep breath, I nodded. "I guess he did… However, before I go… You wanted to know how I booby trapped the mall. The answer is… I didn't." Smirking I slowly reached into my pocket and pulled out my cellphone, while Rias took out her bundle as did the others, the bundles turned out to be raincoats with hoods. They even tossed one to Kiba and put them on pulling the hoods up.

"What are you- "Sona started to ask with a frown but stopped seeing my grin.

"I only did that to throw you off what I really did…. I messed with the sprinkler system… and matched it to my phone." My grin got even wider as I pressed the screen of my phone and watched with smug satisfaction as the water fell on top of us all. The barrier the girls had up would protect them from harm but not from something like water and like any girl they all tried to cover themselves which broke the barrier. "Akeno now!" I shouted.

"Oh goody, time to play." Holding up her hands electricity danced between her fingers. That is when Sona realized what had happened and what will happen, the president of the student council tried to summon a barrier but no matter how good she was with defensive magic, or how fast she was. Sona wasn't faster than the speed of light. Shouting a battle cry Akeno launched an attack toward the student council members. Sona had no choice but to use up her own Phoenix tear on herself as her two bishops vanished without a trace.

"Two of Lady Sona's Bishops retired."

Gritting her teeth Sona used her magic to blast herself away from our group and from the looks of things she was headed straight for the roof… If my guess was right… the real Tsubaki was there. Laughing I turned around and touched Noble summoning my boosted gear, I was going to retire from battle… I knew it but I had one last trick up my sleeve. Closing my eyes, I smiled. "You know what to do boy, fight on my behalf."

" **TRANSFER!"**

"One of Lady Rias's pawn's retired."

* * *

Magnus… He did it… He his plan worked. I couldn't believe it. I knew he was smart but to outsmart Sona to even think of the things I didn't? Shaking my head, I watched as his body vanished as he was teleported to the medical rooms. He certainly came a long way since I first met him, and he proved that despite the fact he had power he also possessed a brain that matched his strength… I wonder if he like this now will he need me anymore when he grows even beyond me?

"Rias, we need to go after Sona."

Turning toward Akeno I nodded as she pulled me from my thoughts. "Come my dear servants we will not let Magnus's sacrifice be in vain."

"Yes Rias" my peerage called out with Noble the Magic Dragon growling in what I could only assume was confirmation. Strange how he didn't vanish alongside Magnus. Spreading my wings, I took off into the air following Sona with my household close behind me. Getting on top of the roof, I quickly spotted Sona and Tsubaki both were standing close together, landing not too far away I tossed off the raincoat Magnus had me wear.

"Well Sona it looks like it came to this." I said with my arms crossed. "If you surrender now you can bow out with grace, you fought a good game."

 **(AN: Play Final Fantasy XV OST - Apocalypsis Aquarius [Dramatic Ver.])**

"I'm afraid not Rias, you think you have the advantage but that's where your wrong." Sona replied giving her eyes locked on mine. "Magnus caught us all by surprise, but that surprise worked in my favor. Behold." Holding up her arms several magical circles appeared. The entire building began to shake and rumble, suddenly massive amounts of water rushed around the Sitri heiress. Hundreds of animals made of water appeared, bats, hawks, lions, even dragons. However, the most intriguing thing was a massive water snake in the shape of the water monster Leviathan.

"Now Rias, let's end this." Sona smirked as she commanded her legions descended upon us. Frowning I stepped forward to deal with this monster when myself, but was stopped as Noble Magnus's dragon stepped forward, and began to glow with a bright green light. Shielding my eyes, I winced as despite my efforts this power was too much for us to handle. As quickly as the light appeared it vanished and now Noble was different…. The once purple furred dragon had blood red fur, with black stripes lining its body, four wings, two massive bat wings connected to his shoulders and two more just above his back legs. The end of his tail was now tipped with a golden spike, while near the end of his wolf like snout was a dark bladed horn with four spikes along his neck. The most shocking change of course his body was now serpentine like and he was on all fours.

Opening his mouth Noble let loose a massive roar and flew off at blinding speeds toward the water Leviathan, soon the two began a massive struggle, leaving the rest of us to handle Sona, Tsubaki and the rest of her water creatures.

"Charge!" Sona shouted, as the bats, and hawks flew toward us.

"Gasper." I commanded as one of my precious bishops stepped forward and turned into a massive number of shadowy bats as he and the water flying animals began to fight for supremacy. The next to step forward were the lions and other water cats, Koneko jumped without a command began to tear through the water animals. Akeno who quickly changed into her shrine outfit went after the water dragons which left only Sona and Tsubaki.

"Kiba, Tsubaki is all yours." I said my eyes never leaving Sona's.

Nodding Kiba stepped forward and held out his left hand. "I will show you the power that I gained from Xenovia, we will end this fight together. Oh Peter, Oh Basil, Oh Denis, and the blessed Virgin Mary, I ask you to hear my prayer." As Kiba chanted a golden circle appeared next to his hand and the hilt of a familiar sword appeared. "In the name of the Saint living within this blade I hereby set you free." Grabbing ahold of the hilt Kiba with a grunt pulled the sword free and held it in front of him. "Durandal!"

"Impossible." Tsubaki declared. "You're a devil you shouldn't be able to wield a holy sword…."

Smiling Kiba rushed forward holding the sword with both hands. "No, I shouldn't but when I created my balance breaker I gained the power to use holy swords, and during my training camp I visited the man who taught me the sword and learned everything from scratch, and when I fought you and the rook within the parking structure Xenovia lent me the power to wield Durandal!" Letting out a battle cry summoned a black sword in his right hand and tossed it at Tsubaki who called upon her sacred gear to block it.

"Mirror Alice!"

The mirror absorbed the sword and sent it back it at Kiba, the knight had a grin on his face that was reminiscent of a certain bronze-haired idiot. Using Durandal he cut through the sword and sliced at Tsubaki. Crying out in pain the vice-president clutched her chest in pain as the holy sword cut through her shirt and nicked her skin.

"How… How is that possible? You perfectly controlled Durandal's power." Tsubaki said clutching her chest in fear and pain.

Smiling Kiba lowered the sword. "Because, Durandal reacts differently to who uses it." Kiba explained with such certainty in his voice. "Because unlike Xenovia who's temperament is one of power and strength I prefer certainty and ability." Despite Kiba's words I could tell he was struggling to keep that blade under control, looking at where he cut through his own sword the ground was spilt. Still to control it to the extent he was… Impressive.

"Now this was unexpected, and here Sona thought that the only Ace Rias possessed was just Magnus." Tsubaki said as her eyes went wide as Kiba charged toward her. "It was you Kiba Yuuto." The vice-president as the holy sword slashed through her causing the black-haired girl to vanish.

"Lady Sitri one queen retired."

Smiling as I watched the fight I turned my gaze back to Sona who's eyes narrowed slightly. "So, will you surrender now?" Looking around with a smile I watched as all my servants minus Asia were doing battle with Sona's water creatures. Koneko was using her senjutsu enhanced punches to tear through the water cats, Gasper who was surprisingly holding his own with just his vampire powers, looks like all the training he did was truly paying off. Even Akeno was blasting through the water dragons with ease with her power over lighting.

Though the most shocking thing was Noble, the newly transformed dragon was clawing, biting and breathing a dark purple flame onto the water Leviathan. Which fought back with I stream of boiling water which filled the battle field with a fine mist. Letting out a roar Noble's green gem glowed brightly and a familiar voice sounded.

" **Boost!"**

Only the voice was not just Ddraig's but Magnus's as well. The purple fire pushed against the stream and consumed the boiling water and the serpent destroying it completely. Roaring with triumph Noble flew around the battle field picking off the left overs of Sona's forces.

"I believe this is check Sona." I said a small smirk on my face, crossing my arms and forming an 'X' I summoned my magical power of destruction. "And this is mate!" Releasing my power toward Sona I watched as my power raced toward her.

"Reflect!" Sona shouted her hands going wide the magical power I fired at my fellow king bounced off a magical shield and headed straight back toward me. Raising my arms to defend myself from my own blow I waited as the magical energy to strike me and yet it never did. Opening my eyes, I looked around and found myself inside a small magical shield of green light. Looking for the source I saw it came from Asia who had used her healing power as… A shield.

"Good job Asia." Smiling I gently laced a hand on her shoulder. "You found a new way to use your power."

"Oh… Thank you Rias." The former sister smiled at me. "I can't take all the credit Magnus gave me the idea."

"A shield that can keep everyone inside of it from being harmed? Impressive." The sound of Sona's voice brought my attention back to her. "Very well Rias I submit."

"Resign confirmed. Lady Rias wins."

* * *

After the game was over I had woken up in a medical room on a bed with a IV in my arm. Frowning I sat up and looked around I could tell my family was here as some of their things were strewn about the room. I guess they were checking on everyone else. Looking down at the IV I slowly pulled it out and shook my head. It looked like I was given a blood transfusion, but given the state of the bag being empty I think I was fine. Pulling it out with a grunt I found a cotton ball and medical gauze and wrapped it around the spot the needle was in.

Leaving the room, I looked around but I had no idea where anyone was. Deciding to follow the sound of some voices I found another medical room, inside was Sirzechs who was holding a box, Azazel had a bundle underneath his arm, Sona, and Saji. The blonde was resting on the bed in the room with Sona sitting on it right next to him, however I noticed she was holding his hand. Awe… I hope Serafall doesn't find out she may kill Saji… Shit she may kill me for what I said…

"Please take this." Sirzechs said passing the box over to Saji, looking closer I could tell that it was very expensive wooden box. "It is something that is rewarded to the person who fought the most impressively." The devil king smiled good naturedly.

"But… I lost… To Magnus." Saji tried to hand the box back but a small frown from Sona stopped him.

"That's true kid but Magnus, no The Red Dragon Emperor was defeated by you, hell even old man Odin praised you during your battle." Azazel said with a smirk with pride in his voice.

Sirzechs nodded with the same smile on his face. "You shouldn't try to be humble, what you did today proved your worthy of your goal. I'm proud to see such promising young devils such as yourself." Reaching out Sirzechs opened the box and revealed a shiny gold medal. "Devote yourself fully to your goal, I have high expectations of you."

"Speaking of which, I think you're ready for this." Removing the cloth from his bundle Azazel revealed a sword, it was in a term beautiful, it was a black sword, the blade was segmented from what I can tell it looked like a talwar a blade from India. Expect the sword's hilt was hilt of the blade was like western sword. Near the grip of the blade was a purple gem that looked kind of like a button. "During your battle, I noticed your dragoon form was a little incomplete. So, this should help you fix it. This sword is called… Well it has no name as of this moment but much like the White-Hilt it was made from the remains of a dragon, your dragon." Azazel smirked passing the sword over to Saji, along with a brown leather sheath.

"I have a magical sword…" The pawn couldn't believe what was happening.

"That's correct, sort of, much like the White-Hilt which is a holy sword, this weapon is a demon sword. Oh, and press that button there." The fallen angel leader pointed toward the purple gem. Blinking in confusion Saji pressed the button and the blade grew longer and separated until it became a bladed whip. "The sword is can also become a urumi or a whip-sword, and if I know the magic just right it should act as a booster for your absorption line."

"Azazel how did you come by this?" Sona asked staring at the weapon in shock. "A demon sword is incredibly rare and powerful."

Chuckling the Governor General shrugged. "I was once obsessed with collecting weapons of a magical nature, I have a whole warehouse filled with the damn things. Sadly, no users for them all… Yet."

"Amazing." Saji said pressing the button on the weapon causing it snap back into its bladed form.

"Saji, you fought gallantly and for that I am proud of you." Sona said with a smile which caused the blonde to blush brightly.

"Continue to work hard. You'll become a fine Rating Game's teacher." Reaching out Sirzechs ruffled Saji's hair playfully.

Smiling brightly with tears in his eyes Saji nodded. "I will… And thank you."

Turning around I decided to leave knowing it was rude to listen in but I know for a fact Azazel saw me and smiled. As I walked down the hall I placed my hands into my pockets. "Saji buddy… Congrats you earned your victory, and for what it's worth I'm proud of you too and I know you'll get your dream. So, until next time… my rival."

* * *

As I walked back toward my room I ran into Rias who was holding Noble in her arms, the little guy had reverted to his infant form. Poor little guy used up too much energy. See that was something that I learned from Ddraig when dragons use up too much energy especially when their young they will revert to their baby forms. Shaking my head, I took the dragon from her arms who appeared to be sleeping.

"Hey Rias." I smiled at the red-head who smiled back and together we walked back into my room, sitting on the bed I placed the dragon down. "So… How'd the rating game go?"

Sitting in front of me Rias crossed her legs and rested her hands on her knees. "We won but it was hard fought, and it could have been worse." Rias frowned slightly before her gaze went to Noble. "If it wasn't for your dragon… Which I have to know how did he remain after you vanished?"

"That… Is a little tricky but the basics of it is this. Familiars can remain on the field during a rating game even after their master have retired. As long as the king is on the field the familiar can act in their master's stead." I explained remembering the rules I read up on. "During the three days break I looked up all I could on rating games… especially when Azazel told us about counter types." Frowning I looked down at Noble and gently stroked his fur. "I had a feeling he was telling us about that as a warning so… When everyone went to bed that night, I stayed up and got him rip roaring drunk and he revealed that Sona and her people were studying magic to counter us. I didn't know the entire plan but I was worried so I made sure we had one extra player on the field."

"Magnus that's… That is really shrewd of you." Rias smiled in shock. "I'm proud of you."

I smiled and blushed slightly before the sound of laughter drew my attention. "So, beneath all that brutish power is a keen mind after all. I must say I'm impressed. What would you say if you ditched these devils and joined me and the gods back home?" Walking into the room was an old man, he had long silver/white hair and beard that went down to the ground, he was also wearing a weird hat a jewel monocle in his left eye, he walked with a simple wooden cane and was dressed in a weird white robe with a blue and gold lined mantle.

"Lord Odin you can't just make offers like that willy nilly." Following the old guy into the room was a familiar face.

Smiling I waved. "Hey Rossweisse! How's my favorite Valkyrie doing?"

The familiar silver-haired Valkyrie smiled slightly and nodded. "I'm well Magnus and how are you doing?"

"Not too bad… Now back to what… Wait you called him Odin…" Turning my gaze at the old man who was standing there with a smirk on his face as he stroked his beard.

"A pleasure to officially meet you Lord Odin." Rias said standing up to greet the god.

Nodding the old man chuckled. "And you as well little sister of the devil king, and of course it is a pleasure to finally meet the Red Dragon- "

"Santa!" I shouted staring at Odin with a grin on my face. "I finally got to meet Santa!

Rias sighed and face palmed while Rossweisse shook her head, however Odin just laughed at my reaction. "My I haven't been called by that name in a long time." As he said this he turned his gaze toward Rias's chest and from the look of it he was checking her out… Wow Odin is a perv… Really gives a new meaning to the song 'I saw mommy kissing Santa Clause.'

Before I could say anything Rossweisse smacked Odin with a frown. "Lord Odin you are married and she is under age."

"At least I am married unlike a certain Valkyrie I know." The old guy smirked causing poor Rossweisse to clutch her knees in depression… It kind of reminded me of Brock every time someone said Professor's Ivy's name.

"I could be married if I wanted too… I just don't have the time." Rossweisse muttered looking down.

Aw… I feel bad for her. "Ignore old Sandy Claws there Rossweisse, you're a catch. You'll get a guy I'm sure." I smiled causing the silver-haired girl to blush, Rias to stared at me I'm not sure whether or not if she was upset or happy that I was either A. hitting on a girl, or B. defending someone…. I'm thinking C. both.

Odin just smirked at me. "I see the charm that the current Red Dragon Emperor was not exaggerated."

Shaking my head, I stared at him. "Umm… What do you mean by that?"

"Now onto business I just came to congratulate you both on a hard-fought battle." The old man stroked his beard again as he nodded at Rias and me. "And to let you know that I will be watching over your future young man. Life is full of trials but not only that but it is also filled with many fun and adventures things, as young people you should explore it all and enjoy yourselves to the fullest." Smiling he turned around laughing as he left.

"Please forgive him." Bowing before us Rossweisse chased after the old man. "Lord Odin please wait for me."

"Nice seeing you again." I said waving at the Valkyrie as she left. "So… That was Odin the leader of the Nose gods? Boy he's a weirdo."

Snorting Rias eyed me before shaking her head with a joking smile. "Your one to talk. Maybe you should go with Odin and be a god you would fit in well with them."

"Hey, I take offense to that… Ah who am I kidding I'm a weirdo, but come on Rias you know I won't leave. I'm your weirdo." Grinning I shook my head as the red-head blushed, gently I picked up Noble. "Now come on let's go see the others." Standing to my feet I walked to the door with Rias following close behind me. "Hey Rias I have a question… Are all gods and powerful that weird?"

"Again, your one to talk." Rias patted my shoulder as she walked out of the room.

"That's so mean Rias!" I called out as I followed the red-head who was laughing.


	27. I got a date with Akeno?

**Hey guys its me with another chapter and boy it's a short one... But I have my reasons for it, really... I think after a LOT of semi long chapters we needed a quick little break here and there, so that is what this chapter is, we will try and go back to the normal length of chapters soon enough I promise. Now before I go on I just have to say thank you to everyone who faved and followed this story and me as well. It means a lot so thank you for the support guys and gals. Same to my reviewers it means a lot as well see the support you guys give or the ideas or just advice. Now onto the reviews.** **Merendinoemiliano thanks for the support, and yeah the author never went to far into Saji's background just said he was a bad kid before so I decided to expand upon it myself. Blank Core Devil, glad you like Magnus acting like Vali, and yeah Saji helped drain Magnus of blood, best way to beat him, and yeah Sona resigned but she had a good reason too. It was better to bow out gracefully. Also just PM me about your question. Wacko12 Yes Magnus is still human but because parts of his soul are stuck in his evil pieces, he counts as a devil by a technicality, so he gets none of the advantages but can still work his way up in the devil society. Plus spoiler here... I have a plan and reason for why parts of him are struck in the evil pieces. Ace, thanks yeah it was kind of shocking for Magnus to play the Vali card there but it was needed, also glad you liked the song choices, as for Serafall... Yeah it took Odin, Sirzechs, and Michael to keep her from jumping down into the arena and killing Magnus on the spot. They also explained the tacit and while she wasn't happy she understood it was needed to make Saji stronger. As for what she will do to Saji... Nothing YET. As for Koneko teaching Magnus more about senjutsu well... Maybe but I haven't decided yet, to be honest I want to say no. Magnus doesn't need it to fight. Also yeah Saji's back story was what little I could find and then I added my own stuff, as for the rest of it? Not sure I will see if it goes from there. Also thanks for reading The Maverick and for a band? Maybe I have this image of Koneko on drums, Kiba playing bass, Magnus lead guitar, Gasper on keyboard, with Xenovia backing Magnus, with the rest of the girls as vocals. As for the last question no I don't really watch game of thrones but that's just me, can't get into it. Weird right? Kanyalmohit, glad you liked the chapter over all, I wanted to show that everyone had something to add to the battle, not just Magnus... Seriously he is the main character here but everyone needs a chance to shine in their own way. Also yeah for your first point... Magnus should have known better, he is smarter than Issei by a LONG shot but even he has stupid moments from time to time. We all do it is what makes us human. As for the second point yeah I made Sona a little more powerful but I had my reasoning, first when Rias stepped up she was going to do what she did in the LN and just destroy them all, which to me... For a final battle seemed pointless. As for Noble taking on the big thing... Well the Magic Dragon is like Magnus in many ways and will protect what his 'father' wants him to and that means his friends... Even if he doesn't like them. But I see your point and I get it. Also yes Sona was smart, way smarter than Rias in some regards, but there is one thing that Sona didn't think of... Magnus, yeah she thought of a way to beat him but she had a... blunder moment. She forgot that before all this Magnus was prankster that never was caught, the guy can think ahead when he wants to, or just fly by the seat of his pants and see's what happens. Oh one more note when Magnus was fighting Saji he did forget about the line for a good reason, if you notice Magnus is becoming more dragon like and so he was focused more on the fight then anything else at that moment. I hope that explains a few things. Anyway I will see you all next chapter!**

* * *

A day or so after the rating game with Sona it was time for us to go back to the human world. I guess we set out what we were meant to do and it was time to go back. Don't get me wrong I liked the underworld but I wanted to go back to my house to my room. So, after resting for a little while and spending some time with my family who were given a special pass to be in the underworld for the rating game, it was time for us all to go home. My family went by magical circle while the rest of us were to go by train. Azazel said he would join us later, he had a meeting with Sirzechs, Michael and Odin to attend to.

"Thank you once again mom and dad." Rias said as we all stood in front of the Gremory family and servants. "We're off bye, Millicas."

"But you only just got here." The small red-head said his hands clasped together. "Do you have to leave already?"

Aw… Poor kid. I frowned staring down at him.

"I'm sorry Millicas but yes we do." Rias said her voice echoing what I was feeling.

"Lady Rias is incredibly busy, we can't be greedy and keep her to ourselves." Grayfia said placing a hand on the young boy's shoulder.

"Okay." Millicas said looking up at the silver-haired woman… Wait the way he said that… Like a son talking to his…. Looking closer I had to stop myself from gasping, now that I was looking for it I could see it. Grayfia was Millicas's mother… That means she's married to Sirzechs… Holy crap… Wait why does she act as a maid rather than the wife of the king of hell? "Guess your right mom."

Asia and Xenovia gasped while I rubbed my face. "I can't believe I figured it out just before it happened… What is wrong with me?"

"Seriously?" Asia said her eyes wide.

"Okay quick question Grayfia if your married to Sirzechs than why are you a maid?" Raising an eyebrow, I stared at the silver-haired woman who just smiled at me. "Okay… Will you answer me?" I asked turning to Rias's parents who just gave me the same smile. "You guys two? Rias come on throw me a bone here…" Turning to the red-head teen she just shrugged. "How come no one answers my questions?"

* * *

Relaxing on the train I put my arms behind my head and shook my head as the others just stared at me in shock. Resting across my lap like a cat was Koneko, it was kind of cute to be honest, looking down at the girl who meowed at me I gently rubbed her head which caused her ears to pop up… Oh my god they are so cute! Taking the time to rub her ears I laughed as Koneko meowed at me again. Seriously this is way too cute.

As this was going on I noticed that Rias and Akeno were talking about something but they were speaking in hushed voices so I couldn't pick up everything they were saying, the only words I could make out was 'Borrow' and "Not a pair of shoes." Raising an eyebrow my attention was brought back as Koneko Asia forced one of my hands to pet her head. "Okay come on Asia, you're not a kitty." Sighing I just relented and settled for petting the blonde as well…. If I ever find out the guy that made my life like this I will either kill him or thank you. Rolling my eyes, I looked over at Xenovia who was looking a little upset and confused.

"Once I'm done with Asia it's your turn." At that Xenovia cheered up…. Seriously my life is getting way to weird…. Sighing I looked over at Kiba who was doing his best not to look at me, while Gasper was peeping over one of the couches watching with a curious look on his face. "No Gasper I'm not petting you."

Everyone laughed at that while Gasper just frowned and stuck his tongue out at me.

* * *

Once we got back home we all faced a greater enemy than Vali, Loki or the Khaos Brigade…. Summer homework. Seriously why did teachers assign homework during the summer? Granted it was more of a Japanese thing than an American, because for us the summer was the end of the school year and not a break in between like winter or spring break. However, unlike some of my fellow students I did it the day we were assigned the homework so while Asia, Xenovia suffered underneath the homework wrath I was relaxing and playing video games in my room. Wow… It's been a while since I just played video games and acted like a normal teenager.

Granted ever since I moved to Japan it seems like I haven't had a chance to act like a typical teenager. Eh I guess that is what happens when you have a legendary dragon living inside of you. Anyway, I was playing Skyrim on my computer (granted I had it for the console as well but damn it I like mods) with Noble resting near me, after getting some rest he was once again back to his normal size.

"Come on, come on… Yes, take that Alduin!" I shouted in triumph as I defeated the dragon god. "Haha even with a moded difficulty your ass is grass."

 _Knock, Knock_

"Hm? Oh come in." Pausing the game, I smiled as Akeno walked in carrying a small tray.

"Magnus, sorry to interrupt but I brought tea." Akeno smiled at me as she came and placed the tray on my desk, looking at I shook my head, not only was there tea but a few sandwiches as well. Leaning forward the black-haired girl looked over at my screen. "What are you playing?"

"Oh, I'm playing Skyrim it is the fifth game in the Elder Scroll series." I quickly gave Akeno a brief explanation about the game and to be honest she seemed interested in it. Which is rather surprising but I guess when I mentioned that you could use lighting in the game she took an interest in it. So, switching over from my computer to my PS4 I started up the game and created a new character for her. Spending an hour on character creation alone we finally had it, Akeno's character is a high-elf since they excel at magic, and her specialty was destruction magic.

As I helped Akeno go through the game I ate the sandwiches she made… Seriously whatever she put into these sandwiches is amazing. Eating them and drinking some tea I shook my head with a small smile. Sitting here and helping Akeno play one of my favorite games… It was nice I liked it. Kind of reminded me when I spent time with Rias and she was just being Rias.

"Hey Magnus." Akeno said pausing the game as she turned to me. "This is nice and fun. So, thank you." She smiled at me. "Also… I was wondering would you do my me a favor? As a way for me to say thank you for spending time with me like this, would you go on a date with me tomorrow?"

* * *

The following day I was waiting outside of the entrance to the shrine where I got Ascalon I leaned against a stone pillar with my arms crossed. "Man, where's Akeno? We live in the same house so why would she want me to meet her here?" Shaking my head, I looked around. "At least it's nice out."

"Sorry, I hope you weren't waiting to long." Turning to the sound of Akeno's voice my jaw dropped, now life really is really fair or it hates me because I'm literally surrounded by beautiful women all the time and yet somehow, they find ways to outdo themselves. Akeno was wearing a red dress with white sleeves and a silver heart shaped necklace. However, that isn't what had me shocked, her hair was down… she never wore it down unless she was sleeping or bathing… And yes, I know about that because for some reason the women in my house that aren't related to me want to either bathe or sleep with me… Anyway, with her hair down Akeno looked different, way different and I liked it but for some reason it reminded me of someone… Not in a bad way but… Still the reminder was there.

" _You're afraid they will turn out just like me."_

"What? They way your staring at me makes me feel embarrassed." Akeno blushed looking down slightly. "You hate this outfit, don't you?"

"Of course not." I said feeling my face heat up. "I think that outfit suits you."

"Exactly what I like to hear from my boyfriend for the day." Akeno leaned forward with a smile. "Which sounds kind of nice doesn't it?"

Chuckling I nodded. "Yeah that sounds fine." Boyfriend for the day? Wait is this what Rias and Akeno were talking about on the train? From some reason, I had a feeling it was.

"Alright, then let's go have some fun." Akeno straightened up sounding excited.

This is cute, it's nice to see her like this, just being a normal teenager. "So where too Akeno?"

"Well what do people do on real dates? I only ask because…I've never been on one." The black-haired girl said her voice betraying some vulnerability.

Oh no… must use humor to break the tension. "Well… Just so you know that I've only been on a few dates myself and on one of those I died… So as long as we avoid that I think we'll have a good time." I grinned which caused Akeno to giggle.

Well I say the date is pretty successful so far, we started by going to the aquarium which to be honest until this day I didn't even know this town had one until I looked up places to go on my phone. Akeno from what I could tell had a good time and after spending a couple of hours wandering around and looking at the exhibits, we both left and stopped by a local crepe shop called. Hush Crepe, according to Akeno it was a famous crepe place within the city and they had some of the best ones. As we ate and walked around we stopped by a few stores in the shopping district and looked around, I offered to buy Akeno something but she said she was fine with just looking. After finishing our snack, we went to a café and got some drinks. All and all it was a nice date far nicer than the ones I had in the past… Well unless you count the time I took Asia out around town during her final day of being human.

Akeno and I were now just walking around arm and arm and it was nice, though during the entire time we were on our date I felt the familiar presence of five devils. During the date I noticed that Rias, Asia, Xenovia, Koneko and Gasper were following us. All of them were in 'disguise' Rias was wearing a cap and sunglasses, I guess she was going for the super hero in hiding look… I knew showing her those movies would make things worse. Xenovia was just wearing a medical mask, Asia a simple pair of glasses, Gasper… Poor guy was dragged along I'm betting, he was wearing his paper bag so at least he was doing alright… And finally, Koneko who went full on wrestler and wore a tiger mask from some anime.

Rolling my eyes, I nudged Akeno gently. "Don't look now but we have a tail."

"Then let's loose them." Akeno smiled and with a laugh began to run dragging me along with her.

"How did they spot us?" I heard Rias say as they started to follow.

Smirking I rolled my eyes, senjutsu sensing is still a thing Rias. It also doesn't help when you stick yourself out in the open like that. As Akeno and I ran I decided to do us both a favor and reaching out I suppressed my and Akeno's energy. I figured this way the only way they could track us is either by smell or sight. As we ran I wasn't really paying attention to where we were going mainly because Akeno was the one pulling me by my arm. When we finally stopped because Akeno ran out of breath I took a moment to look around and freaked out.

All around us signs for 'love' hotels…. "Crap, red light district. Come on we should leav-Umm… Akeno why do you have ahold of my shirt? And when did you become so strong?" I asked staring at the older teen with a raised eyebrow.

"It's fine." She smiled with a blush on her face. "If you want to go into one it's fine. Let's go, honest. I want too."

I think my brain broke… Oh great nonexistent god you love torturing me…. I mean don't get me wrong I'm a guy a healthy teenage guy but damn his was not the place nor time for this thing Akeno… And wait she didn't say it in the way she normally did when she wanted to try and seduce me… This… Was shy and sweet…and oh sweet lord have mercy because I'm considering her offer.

"Ah, a little afternoon delight I see."

Turning to the voice I blinked seeing an old man dressed in a baseball cap, t-shirt with an over shirt and cargo shorts… It's old man Odin. "Most impressive. I knew you had a keen mind but who knew you were just as perverted." The All-Father said with a joking tone.

"Lord Odin." Akeno said in surprise staring at the old man.

"I don't suppose we properly met the first time around. Sorry about Loki stirring up trouble." Good old Santa Clause walked up to us.

"Lord Odin! Of course, this is where you wound up." Running up from behind Santa was the silver-haired Valkyrie Rossweisse.

Smiling I waved at Rossweisse. "Funny seeing you again so soon… Does this mean I'm marked for death? Wait can I go to Valhalla?" I asked looking between the god and Valkyrie.

"I ask that you please do not wander off on your own. Remember I'm supposed to be your guide." Turning around I raised an eyebrow at an older guy with a beard but with no mustache, and a black suit.

"Akeno." The older guy stopped and stared at the black-haired teen.

Looking between the guy in the suit and Akeno it finally hit me. "Holy crap… That's your dad."

* * *

Let's just say the date promptly ended after that, Odin and Rossweisse were escorted to my place to meet with Azazel, while Akeno and I went with her father to the old shrine. The walk over there was… Painfully silent. You know those silences that are so filled with tension that you know if you say anything… anything what so ever your dead? Even if you're not at fault for anything… Yeah that is what the walk to the shrine was. Getting inside the building of the shrine we all sat well… Akeno and her father kneeled, me I just sat cross-legged… Don't blame me I rather not be on my knees like that, it's painful.

"Akeno." The fallen angel father said in a serious voice. "There's something I would like to go over with you."

"Cut to the chase my time is precious." The shy and sweet girl that I saw outside the hotel room, was gone but she wasn't her normal self… Damn she must really hate her father.

"Why were you meeting with the Red Dragon Emperor in such a lascivious part of town." Baraqiel said rather angrily… Wait this is what he wanted? He's just being a father… Oh that… For some reason, I'm okay with that. Now I just hope Akeno tells the truth and maybe we can end this tension and go about our day….

"I can do whatever I want." Akeno stated defiantly… Why Akeno!? Why would you say something like that…? Great I'm dead you just sealed my death warrant… Or from the looks of Baraqiel … he could be planning a shotgun wedding. "What gives you the right to have any kind of say in how I live my life?"

Staring at Akeno I had to wonder if she was insane… and that's saying something coming from me. He's your father Akeno even if he wasn't there much. He's still your dad.

"Because I am your father." The older man said with a tone of finality.

"Some father! Why weren't you there when we actually needed you around?" Akeno shouted in anger. "You were the one that left mother behind to die, sad and alone. I like spending time with Magnus because he's nothing like you! Just looking at you makes me sick, you are not my father and I hope we never see each other again."

…. Holy shit balls… Umm… Yeah, I got nothing. Wait where's Baraqiel going? Dude don't leave. "Akeno…" I tried to say something, anything to get her to stop her father from leaving but the black-haired girl wrapped her arms around me tightly and buried her head into my chest.

"Don't say anything… Just… Hold me… please don't leave me…" Akeno cried as she clung to me.

Taking a deep breath, I nodded and gently rubbed her back as my arms wrapped around her. I'm not sure how long we stayed like that but I knew that it was getting late… Thinking over what Akeno had said and everything I knew about her… Crap she has some serious abandonment issues and I'm right she is displacing her anger and pain at her dad… Thanks psych 101… This isn't good, sure I figured how to help Gasper but with Akeno I'm not sure what to do for her… Other than just be there for her and reassure her constantly by letting her know that I am here for her. Looking down at Akeno I sighed softly and gently kissed the top of her head. We stayed here for a little while longer until Akeno couldn't cry anymore and together we both stood up and left the shrine and headed back home.

Once back at the house I found my parents speaking with Odin, guess he didn't leave the house yet, alongside Noble who was resting on the carpet. Shaking my head, I greeted everyone and took Akeno straight to her room, laying her down on her own bed I covered up her up and stayed until she fell asleep. She had a rough day emotionally and was out of it. Standing to my feet I headed back to my room after bypassing Xenovia and Asia who were working on homework with… Rossweisse… Huh that's weird. Who knew the lovely warrior woman was a tutor. Shrugging I placed both hands into my pockets and headed back to my room, once inside I turned off the lights and shut the blinds as I crawled onto my bed.

"Man… what is with me and meeting people with serious emotional baggage? Then again who am I talk." I frowned as a very familiar and unwelcome dream played across my mind. Pushing it from my thoughts I started to wonder how else could I help Akeno… More video game sessions are in order I think, she just needs someone to spend time with her… I can do that. Let's see maybe invite her to workout with me, Kiba, Gasper and Mason who recently joined our work out sessions… Hmmm… Let's see… Maybe get her to talk with Asia, Koneko, and Xenovia they could help somewhat. Hell, Rias too. After all the red-head knew her longer than I did. Wait… I know… A new idea sprang to my head… senjutsu… If I could just find a way to help Akeno feel what she really felt… It could work… possibly…

…. Sitting up I gripped my head in frustration. "Why can't things be simple?"

Before I could answer my question the sound of knocking drew my attention. "Come on in." I said and was a little surprised to see Akeno standing there, getting up I moved to the foot of the bat and sat on the edge with Akeno soon joining me.

"I wanted to explain myself." She finally said after a few minutes of silence. "Why I yelled at Baraqiel… My mother the priestess Shuri, born and raised at a Shinto shrine. One day she found a fallen angel who had been injured in battle. They fell in love, and before long I was born. Because of the scandal the Himejima family disowned us and kicked us out on our own. So, we left to start a quiet life together with my father the fallen angel."

Nodding I listened in silence as she went on.

"Naturally those days of peace, didn't last very long. When my black wings started coming in, I had no idea people would hate them as much as they did. What kid thinks their neighbor are going to try and murder her?" Akeno said stressing that point. "My mother tried desperately to shield me from them."

"I… Oh no… Akeno…" I said my eyes going wide… So that's how her mother died. "She died protecting you…"

"Yes, life suddenly changed. I spent my days running from those who hunted me. Too long, in the end I was just a child and children have their limits. When both my spirit and body failed to go any further… Rias showed up and saved my life." Akeno said still looking at the ground refusing to meet my eye.

Frowning I shook my head with a mixture pain that Akeno suffered, anger toward the people that wished her harm and relief that Rias once again saved someone. "That explains how you two met than."

"I needed to tell you everything about my history, that way I could finally try and put it behind me, but I can't do it." Akeno shook her head violently. "The jerk tossed us aside, to fend for ourselves. There's no way I can call that bastard father."

Raising an eyebrow, I remembered something Azazel once told me how he felt responsible for Akeno and looked after her, even after she became a devil… I wonder did Baraqiel leave by choice? Maybe he was on a job or something… Yeah, I will need to talk to my teacher about this as soon as possible. "Akeno that isn't fair to him and you know it… He could have been on a mission, and I'm sure he tried to get back in- "

"I don't care! What could have happened, my mother is dead because he wasn't there when we needed him. It's too late… I don't know… I don't know anything anymore!" Akeno said as she tackled me onto the bed, I struggled to sit up but damn she had a strong grip. "What I said back at the hotel… That's how I honestly feel. Please I want you." Akeno said this and un did the clasp of her dress revealing her bra.

… Yeah, no this isn't going to fly. Frowning slightly, I remembered when Rias was in a similar position with me, back before when she wanted me to have sex with her, this isn't what she needs if anything this will just make things worse… Thank god, my brain and my hormones are on the same wavelength. Before I could say anything Akeno slid her hand up my shirt and started to push it up.

"Touch me, make me forget." Leaning down Akeno slowly slid her tongue up my pex… What is with this girl and using her tongue on me. Slowly sitting up Akeno started to take off her bra. "You're the only person I trust enough to ask." Reaching down she grabbed my hand and tried to press it against her breast but I moved it over and touched in the middle, where her heart should be.

Closing my eyes, I focused my energy and tried something with senjutsu I never thought to do… I tried to connect to her heart and show her, what her true feelings really were. The whole idea came from sensing emotions but instead of just sensing I wanted to make her understand what she was really feeling, deep, deep down…. Please work.

"Wait… What is this?" Akeno asked looking around confused… Wait is it working?

" _I was feeling lonely."_ Akeno's inner voice echoed throughout the room, as images of her life with her mother and father passed through my mind, if I was right Akeno was seeing this as well. I saw her and her father talking about liking his wings, then another of her mother and her sitting outside. Akeno wondered if her father was proud of her and wished he could stay with them always… Then… I saw her mother's death and how her father arrived too late to save the woman he loved but did save his daughter. I then saw Akeno declare she hated her father and everything and everyone….

" _I knew at the time it wasn't Baraqiel's fault… but I couldn't stop myself from blaming him. I'm pathetic, weak and that's why I'm always alone. What I really wanted was for my dad to be around more than he was. I wanted him to pat me on the head and tell me everything was going to be alright. I wanted to play with him more, I want… I just wanted a little more time in that life together… I wasn't ready for it to end."_

The connection between Akeno and I ended right there…. I… well crap… That was intense…" Akeno…" I stared at the girl who was now clinging onto me.

Slowly pulling away she looked around slightly confused. "A dream?"

"A new technique." I smiled slightly at the girl who blushed and smiled at me.

"It doesn't really matter, but thanks to you I think I can finally come to terms with my past." She said looking away slightly…. Yeah that won't work right away girly, Gasper still has trouble dealing with people but… This is a start in the right direction at least.

"Naw I just showed you what you always knew deep in your heart." I rubbed the back of my head.

"I am so sorry Magnus." Akeno said pulling her bra and dress back up as she stood to her feet. "I don't know what came over me, now excuse me but I should go and help prepare dinner." Smiling Akeno walked out of my room with a smile on her face.

As I watched her leave I leaned back in my bed and sighed. "I'm not sure what just happened…." Lifting my hand up I looked at it with a small smile. "At least I was able to help Akeno… Man senjutsu is useful… I wonder… Could this be used in a different manner?" I spent the next hour or so trying to figure out a way to use this power in either combat or just in general use… I swear I could make a killing as a therapist with this power… I learned that dinner was now ready and came down the stairs with a grin. "Okay that smells delicious." Walking toward the kitchen I opened the pot and glanced inside. "Pot roast? Man does that look great."

Giggling Akeno came up from behind me and smiled. "If you like you can try some." Taking a pair of chopsticks, she held out a small bit of a potato to me. "Say Ah."

"What are you a doctor?" I smirked before opening my mouth slightly for her… Only to find not a cooked potato but a pair of warm and wet lips against mine…Looking down I blushed brightly seeing Akeno was now kissing me. We stayed like that for a few seconds before she pulled away.

"Thank you, for everything." She smiled.

Gulping I nodded with a blush. "No problem." Smiling I looked around and found that none of the other girls were around. "Weird they normally stop something like this for happen-" I started to say but found Akeno pressed herself up against me with a grin on her face.

"Well since they aren't here…."

"Akeno, what do you think you're doing?" Rias's voice sounded from behind us.

Sighing I rubbed my face and shook my head. "How in the world does she do that?"


	28. Meeting Dora randomness, new enemy fight

**Hey guys it's me once again with a new chapter update for the story and I'm surprised I was able to get this done so quickly. I guess time flies when your working hard... Or having fun. Either way I made a choice to jump start Rossweisse and Magnus's relationship but a little bit but mostly because Magnus decides to take an interest and helps the poor girl. Which to be honest is in character for him. Now I hope you guys are ready because your about to see a mixture of a few different curses going on, Loki already used one on Magnus but it does more then what it did to Issei... Magnus's temper is going to flare, mix that in with the fact he is becoming more dragon like somewhat it will really start to affect him. Now I want to thank those that faved and followed me or my stories. It means a lot guys it really does, same to my reviewers I'm glad you guys like my stuff to give me your thoughts and feedback. Now onto reviews!** **Merendinoemiliano Glad you liked the chapter and yeah they are pretty funny when they need to be. Trust me the next saga is going to be fun. Ace, I can deferentially see where your going with the game of thrones connection, and I would think Rias may like Vin but who knows? Also for Magnus his favorite food? Well... you'll see but in here you learn of one of Magnus's fears... Two to be honest. Let's see if you catch them. (Also his sisters don't count) As for the band I think depending on the songs they would switch but who knows. Charli. J. Lee Glad you love the updates, I try to be fast plus it's fun to write this while it is in my head. Blank Core Devi yeah Magnus will never get the answers he wants, and yeah mods are awesome, and fun too. Also all the girls are awesome in my own mind, but Rias is one of my favorites. Darth56 thanks for the support and reading the story dude. Now onto new business I have to work most of tomorrow and on Sunday so I will be busy but I will have three days off afterwords so expect updates soonish. Anyway I will see you all in the next chapter update!**

* * *

The rest of my summer passed rather uneventfully which was surprising to say the least but I guess life decided to give all of us a nice little break. Which I was fine with, as the summer went on but we did have a few surprises. When old man Odin left he abandoned Rossweisse at my house… And she has been stuck crying on the couch ever since. It would be funny if it wasn't so sad and anytime someone tried to comfort her the silver-haired Valkyrie would go on about how ugly she is and how Odin wouldn't come back for her unless he was at a titty bar which then led her to thinking she should become a dance but if she was Odin would just boo her off the stage and call her an old lady…. It was really depressing so everyone just left her alone to mope… Well I didn't I couldn't stand seeing her like this so I dragged her out of the house a few times and made her go enjoy herself whether she wanted to or not.

"But Red Drago- "Rossweisse started to argue as I pulled her by the arm.

"My name is Magnus, and I don't care what you want at this point. You NEED to get out of the house and stop moping around." Frowning at the silver-haired warrior woman I clicked my tongue and pulled her out of the house. Rossweisse was dressed still in her pantsuit which was kind of sad but I guess she wasn't expecting to stay here long term.

"I… but- "She tried to argue that point but stopped when I glared at her. "Okay fine…" She sighed heavily.

Smiling I let go of her arm and nodded. "Good, now come on you and I have a busy day ahead of us."

"Where are we going?" Rossweisse asked with curiosity in her stare.

Chuckling I put my hands behind the back of my head. "Easy we're going to do everything your supposed to do on a date, so hurry up we got clothes shopping to do… Ugh I can't believe I said those words." I spat the words clothes shopping out like it was a dirty diaper or cupcakes.

Blushing brightly Rossweisse stared at me in shock. "A…A-Date!?" She said her voice becoming slightly different… It was German? NO maybe Norwegian? Eh it doesn't matter it was cute.

"Well yeah, you're always saying you don't have time or you couldn't land a guy so…. Rossweisse…Hey are you okay?" I asked waving my hand in front of her face with concern. "Holy shit I broke her."

* * *

It took a few minutes after that but I got the Valkyrie back from whatever mental abyss she went into… Huh I wonder if that is what happens to me when the girls do stuff like that to me? Questions for later. Anyway, once she was back I took Rossweisse out and did all the typical date stuff, we went shopping… Ugh… But it was needed Rossweisse needed more clothing than just her pants suit and I figured since Odin had left her at my house it was my job to take care of her. Now when I first took Rossweisse to the department store she was a little upset with it because… She is a bargain sale hunter and preferred shopping as she called it 'smartly' but I stopped that by telling her as the guy it was my job to spend the money not her. So… While she was slightly uncomfortable with it Rossweisse went along with what I said.

After a few hours of shopping, we got her plenty of clothing to wear along with some new shoes and things… Thank the nonexistent god that I had a decent amount of money saved up, plus according to Rias I had access to the Gremory account. Apparently, all us servants did, and we were given a debit/credit card. I had used the card once and I vowed never to use it again. Not after I found out that there was literally no limit on what I could spend on…. Yeah that is a god level item that isn't meant to be used ever unless it is for emergencies. Anyway, after getting some necessary shopping done I had all her stuff delivered to my house, Rossweisse and I went on to see a movie. It was some romantic comedy. I didn't really care for it but when I saw that Rossweisse looked interested in seeing it I bought the tickets for it, and given from her reaction she was enjoying herself.

The movie ended and since it was close to dinner time I took her out to a noodle shop since she said she wanted to try some authentic Japanese food. Which was perfectly fine with me, I enjoyed traditional ramen so this was the best part of the day at least for me.

As we ate we both talked about well whatever came to mind, I found out she had just graduated from college which was a little surprising to me, I guess she is smart. Anyway, after finishing our meal we both walked back to my place, since she had nowhere else to go at the moment. Though why didn't she just go back home herself I will never know… But if I had to guess… She didn't think on it and… Odin left her here with us because of the alliance… Which is the most likely. I would have brought it up but I decided to leave it alone since just mentioning the old guy may set her off.

Once we got back to the house I stopped and grinned jokingly. "So… Want to come in for the night?"

Rossweisse giggled and smiled. "I think I will but… Thank you Magnus you were right I needed this." Leaning forward the silver-haired warrior woman kissed my cheek. "This was the best birthday ever." She said walking into the house leaving me to stare at the door in confusion and shock.

"It was her birthday?"

* * *

After that the summer got stranger, all the other girls pretty much forced me to take them out on dates… Not that I minded but dear lord they are pushy. Well expect for Rias I did promise her a date before the Loki fight anyway. Let's see with Xenovia she and I went to the arcade and tried out this new VR fighting game, with Koneko I took her to a local rap battle… They had some here in Japan… Who knew? Asia and I just wandered around town together and did whatever we felt like, while Rias and I went on a full-fledged dinner date with a movie and a walk afterwards. It was nice… Well they all were but you know what I mean.

Also during this time my little brother was working on his sacred gear and let me tell you he was becoming good with it… It also didn't help that while we were away Azazel had some of his people help train my brother up in power while my sisters learned even more magic, and they were getting scary good at it. They demonstrated this by testing their magic on Mason and me… Some things never change.

"Come on Magnus your balance breaker should provide us with great data now just let us hit you this spell." Morgan smiled as a magical circle appeared above her hand.

Megan who sticking some sensor nodes on Mason nodded. "Now I'm going to shock you until you can become shock resistant alright? So, don't create any armor. Just create the power to become shock resistant."

Gulping Mason and I looked at one another then back at our sisters. "Do we have to do this?"

Smiling rather creepily the twins nodded. "Yes."

* * *

"I don't understand why you don't you just say no." Rias said staring at me as she rubbed my back as I was laying on my bed.

Looking up at her I sighed. "One simply does not say 'no' to my sisters."

"Lord of the rights quote?" Rias asked staring at me with a raised eyebrow.

Grinning I nodded. "Yeah, I knew marathoning those movies was a good idea."

"It was a fun weekend that's for sure." Rias smiled and shook her head. "Of course, I preferred watching the Chronicles of Riddick."

Rolling my eyes, I nodded. "Yeah, you and with your crush on Vin Diesel."

"It's not a crush." The red-head blushed but she knew I was right. "I just think he's a good actor is all."

"Uh huh." Smirking I tried to say more but Rias smacked my back. "Ow… "

"Behave." She glared down at me.

"Yes ma'am." I muttered which caused Rias to smile as she gently ran her fingers through my hair.

"Good boy, now try and relax. School starts up again tomorrow and your brother is going to need our help since he is attending school with us now." The red head leaned down and gently kissed my head.

Nodding I stretched out in my bed and sighed. "Yeah, that's going to be fun… Boy the school is going to have a field day… Two Mavericks? They aren't ready for that."

* * *

And I was right. The following day school started back up again for the fall semester, the opening ceremony was… boring as all get out, the only interesting thing was Sona and the student council freaking out when they saw my little brother. That was funny, I could hear the groaning and mutters. "There's two of them now?" Which caused me to laugh and when Mason heard about it he thought it was the funniest thing, I think it was right then that he decided to make the student council his lifelong enemies just because he could.

Well after getting Mason his schedule and telling him to meet us after school in the clubroom I dropped him off in classroom which luckily Koneko was in, so she could keep an eye on my little brother, I headed to class avoiding the likes of Matsudo, Motohama and Aika. I took a seat at my desk and leaned back. It's funny I was kind of looking forward to being in school again. Hopefully the rest of the day will be peaceful and there won't be any more surprises for a while.

"Attention everyone we have a new transfer student." The teacher said…. Okay I'm not liking the sound of this…. "Please come on in my dear."

The door to the classroom opened and revealed a brown-haired girl with her hair up in twin tails, she wore the standard academy uniform with a few addons. From the looks of it she had on tennis shoes, bike shorts and… A cross around her neck. Staring at her I smiled brightly. This was a good surprise.

Walking up to the board the girl quickly wrote her name and turned around. "Hello everyone, my name is Irina Shidou. It's a pleasure." My old friend smiled pleasantly. Looking around she waved happily at me. "Oh, hey Magnus I didn't see you there."

"Howdy." I waved back with a grin.

"Yo! Why's my future baby mama talking to your dumb ass." Matsudo glared at me.

"Well, we've known each other forever, we were childhood friends. So, we go way, way back." Irina said with a blush on her face.

Chuckling I stuck my tongue out at Matsudo. "You know what they say about childhood friends don't you?" I said making the shaved head teen even more upset… Ain't I a stinker?

* * *

The rest of day went by fast which was fine with me during lunch time I re-introduced Mason to Irina. See when my brother, Irina and I were kids back in L.A. we all hung out together but Mason never really liked Irina that much. Mostly because in his words back then she was 'stealing' his big brother, plus he was in the faze of girls were icky. Of course, now that has changed and he was happy to see my old friend. After school, we all headed to the clubroom, once we were there Kiba and Koneko were already there along with Asia and Xenovia who were taking that time to catch up with Irina, while Kiba was reading, Mason was playing some game with Gasper and I sat on the couch in the room awkwardly as Koneko decided to sit on my lap while eating a lollipop.

"Looks like you had a safe trip." Xenovia said as she was talking with Irina.

"I didn't think we would see you again so soon." Asia smiled with her hands in front of her. Soon? What are you talking about woman it's been a few weeks since the whole Loki debacle.

"I know right, I missed you! Come here!" Running forward Irina hugged the two girls who shied away in pain. "What's the matter?" Irina asked a little hurt.

"Sorry it's just the cross hanging around your neck." Xenovia shrugged with a smile.

"It hurts us." Asia smiled as well to convey no harm done.

Gasping in realization Irina clapped her hands together. "Oh, that's right. I forgot the crucifix hurts devils. Forgive me?" She asked with a playful wink.

"Same old Irina." Smiling I shook my head.

"I'm kind of freaking out, wasn't she a member of the church?" Gasper asked with a raised eyebrow. Poor guy made lots of progress but still couldn't handle certain things… Then again, I guess being half-vampire and a devil he would be doubly worried about the church.

Looking up from his book Kiba nodded. "That's right, I'm wondering why she transferred here too."

The door to the room opened and both Rias and Akeno walked in both smiling. "Great you all already gathered, Welcome Mason, Irina. Have you both had a good first day of school?"

"It was kind of fun, all the stares I was getting was funny." Mason laughed to himself.

"I did, it was fun thank you so much Rias. Everyone was so nice!" Irina answered with a smile as she spun around. "I'm really happy to be here." The brunette said bowing.

Smiling I nodded. "That's great though I do have to ask why you're here. Not that I mind but a little curious you would be here."

"It's not that hard to figure out kid." A green light shone behind me and Azazel appeared. "I figured I should come and say hello to your new transfer students as well. After all she's here only because Michael thinks the rest of us aren't strong enough. So, he's bolstering our numbers." That makes sense… No, I think it's more than that, out of the Three Great Powers all two were being represented here. So that is what this is really is. It must be.

"Well we did work pretty well together." Kiba smiled.

"Sure, it will take getting used to but it'll be fun." Akeno said nodding her head.

"Now that I'm here you guys don't have to worry about a thing. As a reincarnated angel- "As Irina said this she brushed her hair behind her shoulders as a pair of wings and halo appeared. "- "I'll protect you with Lord Michael's blessing! Amen!" Irina winked while doing a pose…. Yeah this reminded me of a certain devil king… Huh maybe they should start a tv-show or something together.

"I still can't believe your angel now." Xenovia said stating her disbelief. "How did that even happen?"

"With God dead and all, there's no way for new angels to be born. So, they got to be made now kind of like the fallen angels and devils do. After forming the alliance all three sides shared technology. Including the evil piece system from the devils and the artificial sacred gears from us fallen angels." Azazel explained to us all.

"This is how it works." Irina said as her halo and wings vanished. "A high-ranking angel is ranked as a king. The king commands the brave saints which rank from queen, to ace and there is everything in between."

"Oh, I get it. While were based on chess pieces, you guys are like a deck of cards." Kiba summarized.

"A whole house of cards to choose from, which one did you get assigned?" Asia asked with a pleasant smile on her face.

"I was hoping someone would ask me that. I am the rank ace, I was beyond honored to take on this prestigious position for Lord Michael's deck." Irina said devoutly but the way she said it caused both Mason and I to snort. "What a joy, such a blessing. Lord Michael, thank you." Irina said with her hands in prayer as a red 'A' started to glow on her hand.

"It's nice to see Irina so full of purpose. Lord Michael must have done a lot for her." Asia smiled as she turned to Xenovia.

"I guess so, it proves when your lost that life still has direction. I think you and I can relate to that" Xenovia replied with a nod.

"So true."

* * *

The club room soon decided to break after that and go back to my place, since apparently Irina was going to be staying there as well… Seriously? Michael couldn't have sprung for a place for his angel… Okay I'm just bitching to bitch, in reality I was fine with it. Mostly because we had the room now and it looked like the leaders of the Three Great Powers were going to use us as a task force of some kind. It wasn't said but to be honest… I had a feeling. Anyway, everyone went back to my house minus Asia and myself, we both headed to the shopping district to get all kinds of junk food and snacks for Irina and Mason's welcoming party. After buying a few things Asia and I both believed we had enough food for all of us. "So, Asia you excited for the party tonight?"

"Yes, I want Irina to feel at home." The blonde girl nodded.

"It's funny but my house is starting to fill up pretty quickly…" Shaking my head I rubbed the bridge of my nose. "Oh well it doesn't… "As we were walking Asia and I passed by a shoe store that was having a sale on athletic running shoes. "…. Crap I just remembered the Sports Festival is coming up soon."

"Is that important?" Asia looked up at me with curious expression.

"Eh kind of it's a competition between classes to see who is top dog." I shrugged placing my hands behind my head. "To be honest most of the vanilla humans don't stand a chance."

Frowning Asia shook her head. "Shoot and because I came from the church I don't have any athletic ability…" Asia let out a gasp, turning around quickly I reached out a hand to steady her and found that someone had already placed his hands on her shoulders. The guy was kind of tall, he wore some kind of fancy black clothing with gold lining, a white cape with fur around the collar and from the looks of it, the inside of his cape was green.

Frowning I raised an eyebrow I didn't sense this guy coming and there's something about him that's familiar…." Asia, are you alright?" I asked looking at the blonde.

"Yeah, I'm okay, just a little shaken." Pulling out of the stranger's grasp Asia turned around and nodded. "Thanks for the save I appreciate it."

"My pleasure, Asia Argento, how lucky I am to catch you today." The guy smiled with half-closed eyes. "After all you're the reason why I came here."

Asia gasped slightly and backed up. Frowning I stepped in front of Asia and stared down at the guy… Man I like being taller than most people. "You. I thought I recognized you, you were at the party in the underworld."

"I have fantasized about seeing you again." The stranger said placing a hand over his heart.

"Um… Oh I'm sorry?" Poor Asia had no idea how to respond to this guy.

Gritting my teeth, I couldn't shake this feeling that this guy was going to be a problem. "Back off pal, I'm warning you."

Holding out his hand the guy smiled. "Hey easy now, we're all friends here. After all we have such history."

Buddy you ain't no friend of mine. Raising an eyebrow, the guy motioned for us to follow him and led us off to a secluded area near… Okay this is the fountain where I fought Raynare to keep Asia safe…. Seriously it's always the fucking park or the church… Note to self-burn the church to the ground and set the park ablaze. Once the stranger made sure we were alone he removed his cape and started to unbutton his shirt to reveal a massive scar on his chest.

"That scar… I can't believe it." Asia eyes went wide in shock.

Smiling the stranger started to re-button his shirt. "That's right I'm the first devil you saved by using your sacred gear, but I never got to introduce myself. My name is Diodora Astaroth, honestly, I never expected to reunite with you in the underworld. I wanted to speak to you then but there was such a commotion that I missed my chance." Diodora said putting his cloak back on and brushing it off. "So, I came to pick up where we left off."

"What left off?" Asia said still slightly in shock.

"For us to have met twice, in the world above as well as below." Kneeling Diodora took Asia's hand in his own and kissed the back of her hand. "Clearly, we are bound by fate, so I must take you as my bride."

Growling I reached out and grabbed Diodora's hand and began to squeeze it, the small sound of bones cracking could be heard. Lifting him to his feet I could see the look of disgust on his face, the moment I touched him. "Listen Dora the explorer, you will leave Asia be. Now. Or I will break you in two." As I spoke my eyes flickered between their normal color and the emerald green of my sacred gear. Letting go of his hand I glared at the black-haired evil, rubbing his hand Diodora nodded but promised he wouldn't rest until Asia changed her mind. The moment he was out of sight I turned around and sighed. "Sorry about that Asia but, there's something about that guy… I don't trust him."

Asia smiled slightly but I knew she was still in shock from the sudden marriage proposal. "It's okay Magnus, you were just trying to protect me." Gently hugging me the blonde girl looked up at me. "Let's go home."

* * *

"Interesting the current great devil Beelzebub is a descendant of the Astaroth family, and Diodora is the heir to that title." Rias explained as she sat on my bed her hand on her chin. "I didn't realize you two were acquainted Asia."

"Actually, it was quite the surprise for me too. A lot was going on for me back then. I didn't recognize him." Asia looked down a small frown on her face.

Sighing I crossed my arms and looked at Asia, because of Diodora she got kicked out of the church, then had her run in with the fallen angels.

"He only came today because he wanted to introduce himself, so he didn't linger." Asia said with a smile, completely covering up the fact I almost broke his hand and threatened him.

"Well that's good to hear, Diodora was sheltered and could be a bit socially awkward. I'm sure he was just excited to see the girl that saved him. Ignore him and he'll go away." Rias smiled turning her head as she looked at the blonde girl.

"Okay I'll do that." Asia smiled and nodded.

 _Knock, Knock_

The door to my room opened up to reveal Gasper. "Hey, we're all set up down stairs." The half-vampire smiled.

"Perfect timing." Rias stood up. "You guys ready?"

"Yeah." Asia said rather excitedly before she turned to look at me. "What's wrong Magnus?"

Shaking my head, I grinned. "Nothing just lost in my own little world. If Dora comes back let me deal with him."

"Okay!" Asia smiled cheerfully.

Heading down stairs the four of us went to the living room and all took a seat either on the couch or on some stools near the couch. The table was filled with all kinds of drinks and snacks and everyone was there, even my parents and older sisters who were just hanging out with Azazel near the back, while Rossweisse was hanging out with us teens.

Standing to her feet Irina smiled. "I just wanted to say thank you, and that I'm happy to be here, you know I used to think of devils as my sworn enemies. So, I hunted them mercilessly, and I would have killed you all." Irina said with the same smile on her face.

"I really hope that stays in past tense." Gasper shuddered.

"Hey Magnus and I aren't devils so does that mean we would have gotten a free pass?" Mason asked looking around.

Shrugging I sighed. "Am I the only one that thinks we're too used to the idea of killing?"

"But that's all over, Lord Michael said we should put the past behind us and work together for a better future. Which is great because I rather be friends with you anyway." Irina smiled looking at Xenovia and Asia who smiled back. "I'm honored to represent the church here. Let's make our communities proud." Irina bowed while the rest of us clapped politely.

"It's nice to see youthful idealism, our sides have been fighting each other too long. Some still won't approve though." Azazel said taking sip of his own drink as he leaned against the counter that led to the kitchen. "But you kids put that aside to stop a pissy god's rampage. It was an excellent demonstration of what is possible when we work as one." Our teacher smiled as he saluted us with his drink. "I want to thank you all for what you represent."

"It's good to see different factions and peoples come together. "My mom smiled at us.

"Well you guys make it seem like almost dying seem worth it." I smirked with my arms crossed.

"Yeah, almost." Kiba chuckled.

"Come on, it worked out in the end, the real travesty is that there weren't any fallen angels around to make my team look good." Azazel shrugged with a smirk.

"Not true, there was a fallen angel, and it fought united with a devil." Akeno smiled, looking quite peaceful.

Smiling at Akeno I nodded. "That she did."

"Your right I'm mistaken." Azazel smiled at Akeno proudly. "And I know one guy who would have been proud to see it. Oh, that reminds good news Magnus, I had some business in the underworld and found out that you're quite the celebrity there."

Blinking I raised an eyebrow. "Umm… In what way?"

"A celebrity wow that's neat." Asia smiled while everyone else looked curious. "That's wonderful news Magnus."

"It does make sense he did use Mjolnir crush Loki and save all of hell." Xenovia shrugged after taking a sip from her drink.

Chuckling Azazel nodded. "That's right, they even made a documentary about our brave hero and it went viral." Snapping his fingers, the television began to glow and soon some of the highlights of my fights began to play on the television. Grabbing my face, I shook my head… Great my parents and my siblings are watching the fight with Kuroka, Vali, and Riser.

"The fans especially love it when you make heroic exclamations about protecting your friends or shouting out your attacks. Your now known as The Dragon Knight or The Maverick Emperor. The kids love you most of all, they all try imitating your attacks." Azazel smirked.

Laughing I shook my head. "Could be worse I could be some pervert that is obsessed with breasts and be called the Breast Dragon Emperor."

* * *

The following day all the classes were picking people for the sports festival and I signed up for the three-legged race… Mainly because if I didn't do something I know Aika would try and trick me so I just signed up, but was kind of surprising was the fact Asia signed up with me… Okay that wasn't surprising but given our height differences and her lack of coordination… It wasn't a good idea. The practicing for the events started outside.

While I was waiting on Asia I watched both Xenovia and Irina run around the track and shook my head. "Irina's still as competitive as always."

"Hey Maverick."

Turning to the voice I smiled. "Hey Saji… Dude what's with the bandage on your arm?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "You get into a fight?"

"Hm? No, no." Looking around Saji quickly undid the bandage to reveal black snake like marks, including a gem. "I asked Azazel about it and he told me it was because of our fighting during the rating game. Apparently connecting myself to you The Red Dragon Emperor who achieved his balance breaker and taking your blood… It seems my body took whatever information was stored in your sacred gear." Saji shrugged. "Not really sure what it means but I've been having these weird dreams about a black dragon…"

"Sounds like to me your dragon is waking up finally Saji." I smiled and patted on him the back. "Congrats man, I'm proud of you."

"Thanks… So, um… what events are you doing?" He asked changing the subject feeling slightly embarrassed.

"Three-legged race with Asia." I chuckled and shook my head.

"Well aren't you the lucky son of a bitch. I'm in the bread eating contest." Saji pointed at himself with a smirk.

"Saji, shouldn't you be doing something?" Turning around Saji gasped at the sight of Sona and Tsubaki. "Seeing how you represent the student council, I expect you to win your race. So, get back to work." And like that the duo walked away.

"Right…. Umm… I was just getting hungry!" Saji shouted as he ran off to go and find his class.

Laughing I shook my head. "Man, he is whipped…. Damn who am I kidding so am I." I rolled my eyes slightly before the sound of a squeal drew my attention… "Oh come on, really Aika?" The scene playing out before me was as follows. Aika was groping Asia from behind with a lecherous look on her face. Shaking my head, I wandered over to the pair and pushed Aika off Asia. "Leave. Now." I glared at her. "Or I swear I will make what I do to the perverted duo seem like heaven in comparison to what I have in store for you."

Aika looked like she wanted to argue but stopped when she remembered what I was capable of and walked away.

"Come Asia let's practice." I smiled looking at the blonde. "Now we both just need to take this, one step at a time alright?"

"Are you sure we can do this Magnus?" Asia asked with concern as I led us over to the practice area for the three-legged race. "It looks like we have to be perfectly in synch with one another."

Bending down I took one of the red ribbons and tied her right leg to my left. "You're just thinking of that now?" I asked with a grin. "Baby steps Asia." Slowly placing my arm around her waist, I blushed slightly as she touched my side. "Now start with your right leg okay?" Slowly we tried to move but Asia nearly fell over. Catching her I shook my head. "Yeah… let's go slower."

"Magnus…" Asia blushed brightly staring at me. "Your hand…"

Looking down I blinked and removed it. "Holy crap I'm so sorry!" I tried to back off but that is when I remembered we were tied together and so Asia came with me, which caused us both to fall onto the ground. Groaning I looked up and shook my head. "Hey Asia, you okay?" I asked as the blonde was now laying on top of me.

"Oh, I'm good, but… next time, warn me before you touch me like that so I'm ready for it." She said with a blush on her face. "Okay? That way maybe both of us can enjoy the moment."

Come on this isn't fair! I am not that kind of guy… Seriously? What is going on? Sighing I shook my head with a blush. "Yeah…. Let's just try and focus on practicing okay?"

"What's the point, I'll just slow you down." Asia frowned looking quite depressed.

Raising an eyebrow, I playfully Gibb smacked her upside the back of her head. "Come on probie, don't be silly. You and me? We are a team. Asia and Magnus. The dynamic duo… Like Batman and Robin… Kind of." Smiling I started to stay with Asia helping me slightly. "We're in this together for good."

"Really?" Asia smiled with a blush.

"That's right now… Baby steps okay?" Once we were back on our feet I made sure to take shorter steps due to the fact that I had longer legs. "Now, in and out, in and out." I said as we slowly hobbled across the field.

* * *

Frowning I looked around… I was in some kind of Japanese style house… Weird… Wait why am I wearing a suit? Oh god not another one of those weird dreams. The ones involving the Nazi cupcakes were bad enough.

"Magnus, I want to thank you for everything you've done for me." Turning around I saw Asia kneeling there looking like a traditional Japanese bride. White kimono and weird headdress and all. "Without you, I wouldn't be getting married today."

"Wait am I getting married to you? Because I swear I had a dream like this involving Rias and then I got stabbed…." Looking around for a certain fallen angel I shook my head. "Okay coast is clea-Mom… Dad? When did you guys get here?"

"Oh, Asia you look like a beautiful bride." My mother said dabbing her eyes with a Kleenex.

"We are so proud of you." My father said smiling at Asia.

"Asia." Stepping up next to me was a familiar red-head with another familiar black-haired girl right behind her. "I am so happy to see you finally moving on with your life."

Frowning I raised an eyebrow. "Rias… When did you get here? Same to you Akeno…"

"We all are." Akeno said ignoring me. "You deserve to be happy, don't worry about us."

"Am I being ignored?"

"Don't be like that Magnus." My mother scolded me. "Don't you have anything to say to the blushing bride? She is like a little sister to you, isn't she?"

"That's debatable." I said with a raised eyebrow. "Wait little sister? So… This isn't my wedding then who's the groom?"

"Don't worry brother." Walking into my line of sight was Diodora and he was surprisingly… Dressed like Dora the explorer. Dora picked up Asia and smiled. "I will make Asia happy, I'm super rich and high-ranking. Clearly. I'm the best thing to ever happen to her. Are you ready my love?" Dora asked looking at Asia. "I do, with those words you'll be mine and I will whisk you away."

"I am." Asia said looking at the Dora before turning to look at me. "Goodbye Magnus, I'm leaving with Diodora to go get hitched, thanks for everything but I don't need you anymore."

Frowning I watched Asia leave as familiar words echoed.

"You're afraid they'll turn out just… like… ME!"

* * *

Blinking I rubbed my eyes as my vision cleared up to see a very concerned looking Asia staring down at me. "Are you awake? Did you have a bad dream? It seemed like it."

"Kind of…Remind me to re-watch Dora the explorer… I need to stop Swiper." I mumbled rubbing my face, I sat up and looked at Asia. "I was dreaming that you were getting married and that you left us all behind."

"It was just a dream Magnus. Everything is okay I'm not leaving, and don't worry I'm not getting married yet either." Asia smiled at me before turning her head. "And stop Swiper? What's that about?"

"Really?" I smiled slightly and shook my head. "Good because to be honest this will sound weird but I would be lonely without you here."

"Magnus, I don't think I could have lived if I caused you that kind of pain. Or anyone here for that matter." She added the last part on rather quickly.

A groaning sound caught my attention and looking to my right I saw Rias rubbing her eyes sleepily. "What's going on here?"

However, that wasn't the only strange sound, now that I was more or less fully awake I could hear the sound of snoring and the weight of something on my lap. Lifting up the blanket revealed a sleeping Koneko with her cat ears out in the open. "When did she get here?"

"Koneko?" Rias said in shock.

Looking up between, Rias, Asia and myself Koneko meowed at me and pawed in my general direction. "Meow."

"If there is anyone else in this bed besides me… Come out now…." I muttered and was not shocked to see both Akeno and Xenovia pop up underneath the covers.

"Aw, he knew we were there." Akeno pouted playfully.

"Well he does have senjutsu so I'm not surprised." Xenovia muttered to herself.

Taking a deep breath, I let it out with a sigh. "When did this become my life?"

* * *

During breakfast, I sleepily drank a can of soda while Rias just stared at me. "Soda for breakfast?"

"I find it's a good substitution for things like… Food." I muttered with a grin. "Jack O'Neill would be proud of me."

Shaking her head, the red-head smiled at me. "Weirdo."

"You know it." Chuckling I shook my head when something flew onto the table holding a letter…." Is that an owl? Oh boy it's my Hogwarts letter!"

"Umm… Actually, it's for me." Asia stated slightly embarrassed as the owl wandered over to Asia and dropped the letter in front of her and took off.

"Damn it why does she get to go to Hogwarts?" I crossed my arms frowning.

"It's from Diodora." Rias sighed rubbing her face. "That silly boy can't seem to take the hint that Asia rejected his marriage proposal. This is the twentieth one since yesterday."

Looking at the letter and then Asia I frowned. "There's more?"

Rias nodded and motioned for both Asia and me to stand and follow her. Walking to the living room I noticed a huge pile of similar letters on the coffee table. "All of those are from Dora huh?"

"Yes, he keeps sending them, with rings, tickets, car keys and much more." Rias shook her head.

"I'm sorry Rias, Magnus. I didn't mean to cause so much trouble." Asia muttered staring down at the pile of letters.

Sighing I looked at the pile with anger. "I tell the guy to back off and he is now a full-blown stalker."

"If you want I can get rid of them." Rias said looking at Asia.

"Yes, that would be wonderful- "Asia started to say.

"Noble!" I shouted, and within a few moments my massive dragon familiar ran into the room. Pointing at the letters I smirked. "Shred it." Growling the dragon began to tear into the pile, standing up I stretched out. "Well if Dora wants his stuff back tell him he will have to go to my backyard and bring a plastic bag. Now if you'll excuse us, we need to go practice right Asia?" I asked looking at the blonde. "We still need to get our coordination down for the three-legged race."

"R-right." Asia smiled and bowed before Rias.

"Have fun you two." Rias smiled watching Noble shred the letters.

* * *

Since the entire school was practicing for the sports festival we had the day to do just that, which was fine with me, Asia and I needed to get this whole… walking together thing down, and so we enlisted the help of Xenovia who was keeping pace for us by clapping her hands.

"In, out, in out, in out." Asia and I chanted together as we ran up to the blue-haired girl who smiled at us.

"That's great you two are looking good." Xenovia nodded her head.

"To be honest it's not has hard as ballroom dancing." I shuddered at the memory. "Granted I can do it but still… What?" I asked looking at both girls who were staring at me in confusion.

"Your full of surprises, aren't you?" Asia asked staring up at me before shaking her head. "I'm sorry that we asked you to help us practice."

"I'm happy to do it." Xenovia said with a shrug. "But you're not done yet, go for a light job this time."

Nodding I looked down at Asia and smiled. "Ready partner?" However, Asia didn't answer me. "Helloooo?" I said waving my hand in front of her face.

"Hm? What's up?" Asia asked looking up at me with a smile.

"Nothing, you just look like you got a lot on your mind." I said with a shrug.

"I was just thinking that I don't regret saving Diodora back then." Asia smiled before looking down shyly. "He's the reason I'm in Kuoh Academy, where I found the Occult Research Club and met all of my friends and you, and your family. The people that I love more than anything, if I hadn't saved him back then I wouldn't have any of you, and when I think about it like that I feel so happy about the whole thing."

Chucking I gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "That's a good way to look at it."

"That was so tender."

Looking toward the voice, I stared with a small smile. "Irina? Where'd you come from? Because seriously you weren't there a second ago."

"I've been here a while, Xenovia told me yesterday how lovely the school grounds looked in the early morning light and boy was she right. I never expected to see such beautiful friendship your affection could only be the product and Lord Michael's will." Irina said with tears in her eyes as she crossed herself. "Amen."

Frowning I raised an eyebrow. "When did you become catholic, I thought you were Baptist?"

* * *

After finishing our morning practice Asia and both put away the device that let us draw lines with the chalk. Once in the shed I dusted off my hands with a grin. "How are you feeling Asia?"

"I'm worn out…" She said looking tired.

"…. You know I'm going to institute a morning workout routine for everything in the house, seriously Kiba, Xenovia, Irina, Koneko, Mason, my sisters, Rossweisse and myself are among the most fist people in the house unless you count my parents." I stared at the girl and shook my head. "Even Gasper is in better shape girl, but we're done for now, let's get changed." I said just as the door to the supply shed closed shut on us. Turning around I raised an eyebrow. "Xenovia… What's going on?"

"What are you doing? Is something the matter?" Asia asked with concern.

"Asia, I found something out." Xenovia said a dead serious look in her eyes. "Has anyone told about this yet? Girls our age are beginning to have secret affairs with boys."

Frowning I raised an eyebrow. "No more Glee for you missy." I crossed my arms with a frown.

"No, I didn't know that." Asia said completely ignoring what I said.

Walking toward Xenovia had that… Oh no what is she going to say next. "We should have what they call a devil's threesome."

"I've heard of that." Asia said straightening up.

"Umm… You'll need another guy for that… I think you mean a love-sandwich… And why am I telling you this?" I raised an eyebrow while sighing. "And wait Asia when did you hear about a devil's three way?" I asked with a blush on my face.

Xenovia looked at my briefly before turning her gaze back to the former nun. "Asia there isn't much time, we'll have to do this quickly if we want it to remain a secret."

"I… Mmm… I didn't realize that we were on some sort of deadline." Asia said in shock while I simply just watched the scene in shock.

"Of course, we are, the devil's threesome will also improve your three-legged race, it's the rule of three." Xenovia said pumping her fist slightly.

"Does not apply…. And why do I have the feeling they are ignoring me?" I asked to no one but myself.

"Come on, if we can't do it with friends then why bother?" Xenovia said staring into Asia's eyes.

Sighing I rubbed the bridge of my nose. "That's why there is tinder… Or Craig's list if your desperate."

"Yeah." Asia said buying into what Xenovia was saying.

"That's why we should do it together." The blue-haired girl said.

"Yeah… Um. That makes sense I think." Asia said thinking over it.

Frowning I shook my head. "No, it doesn't, please don't buy into this Asia."

"Let's get started." Xenovia lifted her shirt revealing her blue bra. "I will benefit from this as well for training my baby making skills."

"Okay, no, we aren't doing this here… And again, you keep getting the terms wrong, it's either ridding the tricycle or a love sandwich…. And why do I keep going back to that?" I asked as Xenovia removed her bra, which broke my brain. "Come on! Xenovia we both know how this turns out… It always ends the same, Rias or someone will walk in and stop it from happening… and what are you doing?" I asked watching her walk over to Asia.

"Your turn Asia."

"R-right." The blonde said in confusion. "My turn… You know the more that I think about it, I don't know if I'm ready for this yet... AH!" Asia screamed as Xenovia removed her shirt as well, and started to pull down her bra. "Xenovia!"

"That's it I'm…. Looking down I saw Xenovia grab my arm and throw me onto the small mat that was in the storage shed. "When did you become so… Ah!" My eyes went wide as she forced me to grope her. "Don't I get a say in the matter?" I asked in confusion…. Wait why aren't I leaving like I normally do? Oh god am I really considering this….

"She's right, I'm ready! I won't be showed up by the other girls anymore." Asia said with a blush as she forced me to grope her as well.

"Oh wow, being touched by you feels completely different then when I touch myself." Xenovia said blushing slightly. "Keep going, Asia and I are ready to give ourselves to you. Do whatever you want."

Gulping… If there is a merciful being of… Anything please get me out of this situation before I do something dumb…. And fun.

The doors to the shed opened up to reveal… Irina who was standing there with a small blush on her face. "You guys never came back out so I was worried that happened!" She said super, super fast. But this! Jeeze! You should do that in bed! This place is flithly, who knows what kind of diseases you could catch here."

And that's what she's worried about…. But that interruption was just what I needed to bolt. Jumping to my feet, I smiled gratefully at Irina and sighed as I ran out the door. "There really is a God." I muttered under my breath.

* * *

After school we were all sitting in the club room, everyone was in their normal spots for a meeting, well Mason was just standing against a wall, and Koneko was sitting on my lap like a kitty cat. "So… They have decided who our next opponent is going to be for the youth rating game huh? Don't tell me it's Sairaorg." I frowned thinking about that guy, he was strong… really strong.

"No, luckily we aren't, he is on a whole other level." Rias sighed slightly.

"I really don't want to fight again." Gasper pulled his knees up against his chest.

"Why you did really well in the last game against Sona." Kiba said with a smile.

"Knowing our luck, it is someone whack." Koneko muttered.

"That's right." Rias said with a serious look on her face. "Our next opponent is Diodora Astaroth."

The room gasped, well except Mason he just looked confused. "Good thing I'm not a devil."

Frowning my I dug my fingernails into my palm. "I'm going to skin and feed Dora his pet monkey along with his stupid boots."


	29. A warning brain overload and a big fight

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter update for The Maverick Emperor and boy I was surprised I was able to get it out so quickly, but if you work hard and focus you can do anything you set your mind too. Now I just want to thank those who faved and followed. It means a lot thank you so much guys. Same to my reviewers it means a lot hearing your thoughts and getting ideas from you all to help make the story better. Now onto those reviews! Blank Core Devil, sorry buddy but that's not Magnus though thanks to one of your fellow reviewers I got an idea, dont worry you will see Nic, Saji and Magnus duke it out though... You will see Nic fighting next chapter which will be awesome. Darth56 thanks for the support man really, it means a lot. Ace glad you liked the funny image xD Also yes Magnus will be kicking his ass and it will be painful. As for the civil war thing... Irina is team Iron Man she's a lawful person. Magnus is team Cap. Also no Koneko and Mason won't work for what I have planned but I promise you this Mason will get a girl just not someone you will know or think of. Glad you liked the reference, as for the Abby... Le Fay but she hasn't shown up yet. Also as for the client thing... Who knows I may do it one day as a joke but who knows with me, also yeah Matsuda needs to lay off the slang. As for the musicals I have heard of them, but for a date night? Who knows Magnus could just take her to a concert or something. Also I know about Steph she was the Spoiler before then after her stent as Robin she became Batgirl for a while. Also no I don't watch RWBY but I should. Magnus likes street fighter but he is a Mortal Kombat guy. R.A.V.E07 Thanks and I like your idea give me some details so I can play with the idea some and I think I can include it into a chapter. All hail Lelouch! Sorry Lelouch of Zero I had too... Anyway yeah Magnus has bad luck when he is out on his own. Watch what happens in later chapters... Things get really weird. Anyway guys I will see you in the next chapter which will show some of the people fighting the old satan faction, which includes Nic, Mason, Megan and Morgan and a few others. Hope your ready for it. Anyway see you guys later!**

* * *

Not long after finding out that Diodora was our opponent for the next rating game, Rias decided we all should spend time watching the available footage of the other fights going on. Mason decided he should leave, since this whole fight didn't really involve him and so he went home for the day. The first fight we watched was of Sairaorg fighting this one guy with weird eyebrows… The fight if you could call it that, was brutal and I mean the weird eyebrow guy didn't stand a chance against Sairaorg who simply demolished him and his entire peerage on his own.

"Holy shit…" I said staring at the magical screen with a raised eyebrow. "One real punch… I wonder if Sairaorg would shave his bald and wear a yellow jumpsuit and white cape as a joke?" I said this last part mostly to myself.

"Flawless victory. They say he's the strongest devil in the rating game." Kiba filled us in, though to honest after seeing him take out the Midgard serpent like he did… I didn't need to be told twice.

"Zephyrdor's power is ranked almost as highly. He's done quite well stepping in as a substitute." Rias commented with her arms resting comfortably on her desk.

Frowning I raised eyebrow. "What do you mean by a substitute?"

"The first heir to his house died in an accident." Rias explained as she removed the magical screen. A bright light appeared on the floor. Looking closer I raised an eyebrow as the light was a green magical circle.

"A magic circle?" Gasper well…. Gasped.

"Astaroth of course." Rias sounded disgusted, not that I blame her. I felt the same way about the guy.

Appearing fully before us Dora the devil explorer appeared fully before us. "Salutations everyone. How lovely to see you all again." The black-haired devil said with a pleasant smile on his face.

Gritting my teeth, I glared at the guy with my arms crossed, however the only thing that was keeping me from punching his teeth down his throat was the fact that Rias was at least being polite to him. So, if she could stomach the guy for a little bit, then so could I. All of us moved off to one side of the room, I could have stayed by Rias but I figured Asia would need me more than the red-head would. While Diodora sat on the other, both pure-blood devils faced one another in a similar fashion that reminded me of when we met Riser for the first time.

 **Expect this time you have the power to truly kick ass.**

I inwardly smiled at the dragon inside of my head. Good old Ddraig he can always get me to smile. Pulling myself back to reality I watched as Akeno set a cup of tea down in front of Diodora and I am secretly hopping she poisoned it. Hearing a small gasp besides me I looked at Asia and gently grabbed her hand and squeezed. Looking up at me Asia smiled brightly with a small blush. I nodded back at her and kept ahold of her hand.

"Shall we procced to business?" Diodora asked as he removed his cape and set it aside. "I would like to offer a bishop trade Lady Gremory."

Gasper froze for a second before I gently knocked my fist against him. "Not you." I whispered which made the half-vampire rub the back of his head embarrassed.

"You want to trade for Asia hm?" Rias said her tone becoming neutral.

Asia gasped while Diodora chuckled. "Am I really that transparent? I can assure you it's a fair exchange." Lifting a finger two small green magical circles appeared and two holographic girls appeared in each of them. "Both are hardworking and will serv- "

"I will stop you there." Rias said holding up her hand. "Your offer is rejected. Asia is not only a valuable member of my peerage. I also think of her as the little sister I never had." Rias said crossing her arms once more.

"Thank you, Rias." Asia smiled gratefully at the older teen.

"Using a roster trade and try to get the woman who turned your marriage proposal, shows me you're not only uncouth but have no idea what she wants." Rias said her body glowing red for a second… Damn Rias that is cold but then again that smack down is better than any amount of physical pain I could put him through.

Diodora looked at Rias through his half-closed eyes, pupils were red and yellow weirdly enough. "How disappointing, you didn't find my offer acceptable today, but I won't let that dissuade me." The pure-blooded devil said as he stood up and walked over to Asia and kneeled and grabbed her free hand. "Our meeting reunion were both predestined. Even if all the forces in the underworld stood in our way I would do anything necessary to overcome them all. I will never give up, I love you Asia."

Growling I had enough, moving behind him I grabbed his shoulder only to find the guy smacked my hand away… Weird I almost felt that.

"Creatures like yourself should know their place." Diodora stood up and brushed his shoulder. "I can't stand being touched by a filthy dragon such as yourself." He said covering his mouth. "Revolting."

"Really, then how about I shove a fist full of light down your thro- "I started to say but stopped as Asia slapped the crap out of Dora.

"I refuse to sit here and let you talk to Magnus that way." Asia frowned at the devil.

Diodora who did a total 180 personality wise smiled at Asia. "Yes, I understand my apologizes." The black-haired devil then pointed at me. "This isn't over Red Dragon Emperor, we'll pick up where we left off in the next rating game. Once I've defeated him, I hope you'll accept my love darling." Diodora said this last part to Asia.

Raising an eyebrow, I reached out gripping Diodora by the wrist and with little effort I snapped his hand backwards, the sick sound of bones snapping could be heard through the room. "Wrong, we'll finish this now." As Diodora glared at me as he was gritting his teeth in pain everyone in the room just stared at me like I was insane.

"Magnus, release him now." Rias said looking at me slightly worried. "You can deal with him in the rating game. Not before, we don't need a war."

Staring at the red-head then looking at Asia who was a little shocked at my actions she mirrored Rias's command. "Please Magnus no more. Not until the rating game, I know you want to protect me but not like this."

Looking around the room I sighed. "Fine, you got off easy Diodora. Just so you know during the rating game I will shove my holy swords so far down your throat you will wish for an easy death." With that I let go of his wrist with a frown, while Diodora used his unbroken hand to magic himself away but not without one final glare at me.

* * *

Later that night I was helping Koneko on a summoning request… Yeah, I backed my friends up or did a few myself once in a while, even if I wasn't a devil anymore. It didn't mean I couldn't help out here or there. Plus, it gave me something to do outside of just hanging around in my room, I needed something to do and this was the best thing. After leaving the summoners house with Koneko she and I both were walking back together, we could have flown but it was easier just to walk.

"It doesn't seem natural for a guy that age to own that many puppets." Koneko muttered as she walked next to me.

Chuckling I nodded placing my hands behind my back. "Yeah, but that's life. Also, sorry about wanting to walk back to the house. I just needed to work the anger out of my system."

"It's cool, it is a nice night for a walk anyway. Koneko said but suddenly she stopped. "Magnus… Something's wrong." Jumping in front me of the silver-haired girl looked around. "Can't you sense it?"

Frowning I closed my eyes and nodded. "Yeah… It feels… dark."

"Long time no see." Sitting on a rather large stone wall was Kuroka, Koneko's older sister.

"Kuroka." Koneko frowned a the older nekomata as she jumped down the ground gliding slightly instead of falling like a normal person.

Shaking my head, I moved in front of Koneko and placed a hand on my hip. "Lady I'm having a bad day, so get lost."

"Well, now aren't you looking livelier, I guess phoenix tears will do that for you. Or did you finally grow a pair and get lucky?" Kuroka asked coming up to me as she touched my face and winked. Blinking I blushed slightly and tried to say something but Kuroka licked my cheek playfully and backed up and touched her bottom lip in thought. "Hmm, oh yeah definitely still taste like a virgin."

"Virginity has a taste?" I blinked my face full on red at this point…. Seriously guys getting my hand licked and sucked really messed me up in so many ways.

Suddenly Kuroka blushed and leaned forward me. "So, hey you want to change that status with me sometime?"

Wait… What?

Slowly Kuroka lowered the top of her kimono to give me a better look at her cleavage. "You're a dragon, I wouldn't mind having brats with that kind of strength." Oh no it's another Xenovia!

However, before I could say anything Koneko ran in front of me and spread her arms out wide. "There is no way I'm letting that happen. If he wants to stay a virgin that's fifty percent up to him." Koneko said turning her head away from her sister with a blush.

"Wait fifty percent up to me? Koneko do I need to give you the talk that I gave Rias and Asia?" I asked staring down at her before shaking my head. "Plus, Kuroka I don't want Vali's sloppy seconds."

"Don't worry about that, I already turned her down." Appearing from a blue magical circle was the White Dragon Emperor himself, and he had a smirk on his face.

Raising an eyebrow, I sighed, this was the first time I have seen the guy since our fight during the Leader Summit and while I knew he wasn't planning on killing my family, the guy bugged me. "Vali, please tell me you're here to fight, because I have been itching for one all day. Plus, you and Loki are a part of the Khaos Brigade, I don't really need a reason to fight you."

"Heh, someone's raring to go, I guess fighting Loki wasn't enough for you huh?" He said with the same smirk on his face.

Kuroka shrugged. "Loki's attack was just him doing his own thing, and that hasn't been the first time I've been called an escort." Kuroka smirked me at.

"If anything, you should be thanking us, we took Fenrir out of the equation if you recall." Vali shrugged with a small smile.

Raising an eyebrow I crossed my arms, they weren't here for a fight, no if he was Vali would have done something by now. No, he wanted something I could feel it. "Oh, yeah you having access to a wolf that can literally eat gods, great idea. Also, Kuroka I didn't call you a hooker, just trying to set the record straight."

"By the way I heard about you're going to be in another rating game with the heir to the Astaroth family. I wouldn't let my guard down around him." Vali said a little cryptically, at seeing my reaction he turned to fully face me. "You heard me, but I wonder if Rias will heed my warning. At the very least I thought I would caution a fellow dragon. Oh, and congrats on unlocking Juggernaut Drive." With that said Vali summoned another magical portal and walked through it with Kuroka winking at me and then following him through the portal.

"I don't know what's weirder, Vali warning me. Or the fact that I seem to have Spider-Man's luck with women." Sighing I looked down at Koneko and smiled as she stared up at me a little confused. "Never mind that, let's go home."

* * *

"He's back. Welcome home Magnus." Akeno greeted Koneko and I as we walked in through the door. From the looks of it Akeno was wearing a very see through and skimpy shrine maiden outfit.

Blushing brightly, I stared at the older girl in shock. "Umm… What's going on?"

"What's the matter don't you like it?" Akeno asked giving me a very good view of her ass in the short skirt.

Gulping I nodded slightly. "I plead the fifth."

"Welcome home Magnus. We put these on for you." Asia said in a slutty…. nun outfit? How in the hell did she get that?

"Yes, welcome home Magnus." Xenovia smiled coming into view wearing her battle outfit….

Damn that is hot… No focus Magnus, focus! As the three came around me I looked around my face extremely red. "Okay what is going on here?"

"Actually, it was all my idea." Irina came walking into the entryway looking nervous. "We wanted to show you how much we appreciate you."

"Your idea?" I raised an eyebrow at her, I didn't know whether to be upset or happy with her.

"Of course, as an angel, I didn't expect things to get this extreme." She explained a blush on her face.

Akeno who chuckled slightly pressed herself into me and ran a finger down my chest. "Should it be a flagrant display of nubile flesh? Or should we make it a touching moment to cherish?"

Gulping I stared at all the girls as she started to close in on me…. This… This isn't fair…Irina… I will get you back for this… Or maybe I'll send a thank you card… Wait no bad Magnus, bad. Down boy.

"What's going on down there you guys?"

"Oh, hi Rias." Akeno smiled up at the red-head. Wait… Rias save me! "We're making Magnus happy, to show how thankful we are to him." Frowning Rias who was standing at the stop of the stairs turned around and went back the way she came.

"Rias?" Frowning I sighed shaking my head.

"Do you think she got upset at being left out?" Irina asked with a shrug.

Pushing past all the girls I rubbed the bridge of my nose. "I am going to go check up on her." Running up the stairs I got about half-way to the landing when Rias floated down before me wearing…. A sexy devil outfit and… She was holding a pitchfork and had on a smile. "I think she's fine…"

Floating down in front of me Rias posed in a… very alluring way and placed a hand behind her head. "So how about it Magnus? Don't you think this looks amazing on me?"

I opened my mouth to say something smart assery but instead. "Yes… Amazing indeed."

"I am well aware of your personal tastes wouldn't you agree?" Rias said but she wasn't looking at me this time around. Following her gaze, I blinked as I saw Akeno frown and take off into hair and suddenly change from her skimpy and sexy shrine maiden outfit to a purple two-piece bikini.

"Presto chango bikini technique. You don't think you won yet?" Akeno smirked as she floated to the other side of me while Rias straightened up and pouted. "Be honest your imagination can be weak in this area, so you like clothes that leave little to it."

Uh…. Was I just insulted? I wanted to ask but my stupid brain wouldn't let me speak so I all did was nod agreeing with Akeno.

"Good, put your finger up." She said holding one of hers up. No, I'm not playing this game anymore… And son of a bitch my left index finger went straight into the air…. Damn it! Reaching out Akeno took my finger and slowly pressed my finger against her nipple…. What the fuck? I think at this point I should abandoned all reason. "Ahh… That hits the spot." Akeno moaned. "It feels good, just like that."

…. At this point my night cannot get any… Where's my right hand going? Following it my eyes went wide as I was now grasping Rias's left breast while she moaned out as well. "Oh yes, when you touch my breast, I get hot all over. There feel my heart beat. I am never going to give up him." Rias glared at Akeno.

"Same goes for me." The black-haired girl said equally glaring.

Both older teens let go of my arms and started to fly around the house blasting at each other.

"Deal with it already, Magnus is more into the size of my girls then yours." Akeno smirked.

"Wrong Magnus prefers the gentle slopping of my snowy peaks got it?" Rias said smirking back at her queen.

Groaning I shook my head as the two older girls began to fight over who had the better breasts and which ones I liked more…. Rubbing my face, I just prayed that there was no more surprises tonight.

"Hey Magnus?" I felt Koneko tugging my jacket sleeve.

"Koneko the only sane one, help-Oh come on." I turned around groaning to see Koneko wearing Akeno's cast off shrine maiden outfit her cat ears and tail out.

"Do you like this look?" She asked looking at me shyly with a blush.

"So many mixed feelings." I said honestly staring at her with a blush.

"Meow." Koneko winked and pawed at me.

Smiling slightly, I gently rubbed the top of her head and chuckled before returning my gaze to watch Akeno and Rias fight. "That's it. Koneko cover your ears." I said looking at the silver-haired girl, who nodded and did as I said. Nodding I stuck my fingers into my mouth and let out a shrill whistle which all the girls in the house came to fear, because it meant I was calling in… my enforcer. A loud rumbling could be heard coming from the second floor and suddenly my pet dragon came running down the stairs toward me.

Chuckling I gently rubbed his head and looked at the girls with a smile, my mind finally clearing. "Girls… I appreciate the gesture… Really, but please… Stop fighting. Because if you don't I let Noble join in on the fun." Rias and Akeno looked at one another before gulping and nodding. "Good… Thank you. Now Rias… Can we talk in my room?"

Nodding Rias floated down to the door that led to my room and went inside. Looking around I smiled. "Ladies thank you, if anything you broke my brain tonight…. I will never forget this… Literally. You all look stunning, now if you'll excuse me I need to speak to Rias about what happened tonight." Walking up the stairs I turned around and smirked. "Noble… Irina is your chew for the night, have fun." Smirking I walked into my room and shut the door just as the sounds of screaming, growling and crashing followed.

Once in my room I saw Rias sitting on the bed. Quickly I explained what happened with my run in with Vali and Kuroka but Rias seemed fixated on the whole fight with Akeno. "Honestly Akeno can be such a pain." She said brushing her hair slightly.

"All because of me." I muttered rubbing my face. "Well Irina really but she thought I would like this… Well sort of I do but damn it I'm in control of my body."

"It's alright, it was the perfect way to relieve a little stress, however Vali is a different matter. The absolute cheek, coming and going as he pleases in my territory." Rias frowned as she played with her hair.

"He wasn't there for a fight, that's for sure." I said crossing my arms with a sigh.

"Be that as it may. I still need to send a report up the chain. I certainly don't intend to trust Vali completely in this, but there is something about Diodora's attitude that doesn't sit well with me." Rias frowned slightly as she looked up at me.

Nodding I looked at my left hand. "It doesn't matter, he wants to take Asia. I won't let it happen." Suddenly Rias placed both her hands on the side of my head pushed me into her chest… "Umm… Rias not that I mind so much anymore but what's up?" I mumbled out.

"You feel responsible for bringing Asia into this world. Blaming yourself changes nothing." Rias smiled fondly at me as she wrapped her arms around my head.

Sighing I closed my eyes. "Yeah… and I know Asia is happy living here with us. I'm glad she is happy, really but then I think about all she lost… It hurts."

"Well that means one thing, we're all going to have to work to make sure she has the happiness she deserves." Rias said her tone displaying affection for the former sister. "Of course, I hope the same for the rest of the household. You especially."

Blushing brightly, I smiled as she embraced me. "Thank you, Rias."

"That is why we should cherish moments like these." The red-head said ever so softly. "Oh, I almost forgot the T.V. studio of the underworld sent a request for you to make a guest appearance."

Raising an eyebrow, I slowly stood up and looked at Rias confused. "Really? Why would they want me?"

"No idea." Rias smiled standing up as well as she placed her hands on her hips. "It won't happen until sometime after tomorrow's rating game. So, let's focus all our energy on winning that, shall we?"

"Took the words right out of my mouth Red." I smiled before my eyes went wide. "Crap I should probably call of Noble now."

* * *

After dealing with the aftermath of Noble chasing Irina around the house I decided I need to take a soak and thank goodness that on our basement level we had a major bath house. As I enjoyed the soak I thought over what Vali had said and frowned. "Why would he warn me… Because we're dragons? I guess that makes sense." I muttered to myself rubbing my chin. "I did what I could to help Saji and Nic though for the latter it was via emails… Huh I guess we dragons have to stick together." Shaking my head, I stood up and got out of the bath and decided I should just go to bed. Quickly changing out of my swim-trunks and sweats I started the walk back toward the elevator when I heard some noise coming from one of the training rooms.

"Who could be in there this late at night?" Heading toward the door I shook my head. "Xenovia of course."

The blue-haired girl was doing flips, jumps and all kinds of attacks with Durandal in one hand, a practice sword in the other. Watching her routine for a moment I clapped my hands when she finished working.

"Your still up?" She asked panting slightly.

"Needed a soak and heard the noise." I smiled at the girl as I leaned against the door.

"A little last-minute training." Xenovia said looking down slightly.

"You were working hard this morning too." I pointed out to her with a raised eyebrow.

"I had too. I'm not as strong as Kiba, it hurts to admit but Kiba has got a lot more talent at sword fighting than I do." Xenovia humbly admitted.

Chuckling I shrugged. "Hey to me you and Kiba are the best swordsman I have ever met."

Flushing slightly Xenovia smiled. "That means a lot to me."

Smiling back, I closed my eyes and focused and suddenly Ascalon appeared before me. Taking the blade, I held it out in front of Xenovia. "Use it."

"But it's yours." Xenovia gasped staring down at the blade then me in shock.

"It's a good sword, but I have already had a sword. I'm sure you'll use Ascalon better than me." I said with the smile still on my face.

"Are you sure?" She asked but I answered her question by passing her the sword which she took in her right hand while moving Durandal into her left.

"If you need it just ask, we're team." I smiled with a shrug. "Plus, you are really good at duel wielding."

"Yeah, got it." Xenovia said still looking at Ascalon. "Hey, you'll one day leave the occult research club and head out on your own, right? Will you try and reach the top?"

"Well since I'm still technically a devil, I can. So yeah I guess I will aim for the top." I shrugged, I mean I could do it… but boy that will be weird.

"Asia expressed she would follow you when that day comes." Xenovia said staring at me.

Nodding slightly, I chuckled. "Yeah, she would do that. I promised to always watch over here no matter what."

"In that case, when you go take me as well." Xenovia nodded as she said this.

"Wait seriously?" I blinked a little in shock.

"My life is more interesting when you're in it." Xenovia smiled which made my face turn red.

"Alright then." Smiling I nodded. "Then it's a promise."

"I'm really glad you walked by when you did, just talking to you is already calmed my nerves." Leaning forward Xenovia gently kissed my cheek. "That was a thank you." She said before her eyes went wide. "Would you have preferred it on the lips?"

Gulping I backed up I grinned. "Yeah, I'm sure. Thank you very much." I said as I was headed out the door.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yep, have a good night!" I shouted as I ran down the hallway toward the elevator. Once inside I gently touched my cheek and shook my head. "That was a sweet moment… If only she could be like that all the time." I shook my head as the doors opened to reveal Asia and Koneko standing there, holding their pillows.

"Hey Magnus." Asia smiled at me.

"Oh, hey what's going on?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We've been waiting for you in bed." Asia explained.

"I was just talking with Xenovia." Shrugging my shoulders, I walked out of the elevator with a smile.

"Magnus, if we lose the game, I just want you to know that um…" Asia started to mumble into her pillow.

Koneko took that moment to look at Asia. "Let Diodora say what he wants, there's no way in hell we're handing you over to that werido loser." Well-spoken Koneko, well spoken.

"Thanks, Koneko." Asia smiled at the younger girl.

Chuckling I placed my hands-on Asia's shoulders. "Don't worry, we're going to deliver an ass whooping that he won't ever forget."

"That's right." Koneko nodded.

"After beating his ass we'll win three-legged race as well." I grinned and crossed my arms.

* * *

The following day all of us were in the club room, all of us were wearing what was now our standard battle attire, which for mostly everyone was their school uniforms, while for Asia it was her nun outfit minus the habit, Xenovia in her standard church battle suit and for me it was the black jacket with the red dragon on the back. All and all we were ready for battle.

"Have a good trip." Rossweisse smiled as she nodded at us.

"Do you best." Irina waved as we vanished in a flash of light.

As the magical circle light vanished around us I looked around with a frown, we were in the underworld for the looks of things but it looked like we were in a barren wasteland of a floating island that connected to a large floating temple. "Why do I feel like that should be the cover of a metal band?"

"Is this where they expect us to fight?" Kiba asked looking around.

"How strange." Rias muttered. "The referee should have announced our arrival by now."

"But what if there has been some kind of problem?" Gasper asked looking up at the red-head.

Gasping Asia's eyes went wide as she pointed behind us. "A magic circle."

"That's not the crest of Astaroth, be on your guard." Rias said looking around as more magical circles appeared around us.

Growling I summoned my boosted gear. "Boosted Gear: Dragoon!" I shouted as my body transformed into the dragoon form. Xenovia, and Kiba both summoned their blades, while Koneko sprouted her ears and tail, Akeno called upon her lighting and Rias was surrounded by an aura of red energy.

"If memory serves I've seen that crest somewhere before." As Rias spoke multiple devils appeared around us all. "Those devils are loyal to the Old Satan faction of the Khaos Brigade."

"So, their terrorists." Xenovia asked as she looked around with a frown.

"To the despicable usurpers and the false royal house of Gremory, we here to take back what's ours." One of the devils said to us.

"This is what Vali was warning us about." I frowned looking around, until the sound of Asia screaming drew my attention. "Asia!" I shouted in shock seeing the girl was now upside down and glowing green. The one responsible was Dora the devil bitch himself.

"Diodora." Rias said in anger.

"I'll murder you." I snarled showing off some of my impressive set of dragon teeth.

"Greetings, Asia Argento will be coming with me." He said with a grin as he grabbed her by the leg.

"Let her go!" I shouted shaking in anger but… If I made a wrong move Asia and everyone else… They could get hurt.

"I demand an explanation." Rias glared up at the black-haired devil bitch.

"These devils of the Khaos Brigade, have come to murder every last one of you, is that sufficient enough?" Diodora asked showing off his really creepy eyes again.

"So, you allied yourself with lowly criminals." Akeno said through grit teeth.

"You traitorous dog!" Rias shouted pointing at Diodora. "First you defile the sanctity of the rating game which alone deserves death and second laid your filthy hands on Asia." Rias said her aura of destruction increasing.

"Well if you want to do something about it, you'll to fight through all my friends." Diodora smirked down at us. "While you're busy with that I will be taking my time getting to know this little creature. Biblically, how's that sound dragon?" Snapping his fingers Diodora launched a volley of green magic missiles at us. As everyone ran for cover I switched out of dragoon mode and summoned the divine dividing gauntlet and began to divide the attacks in my area.

"Magnus, pass me Ascalon!" Xenovia shouted.

Nodding I summoned the sword and tossed it to her and Xenovia took off into the air with her devil wings. "Asia is my friend creeper. I won't let you get away with this!" Flying toward Diodora Xenovia was stopped from killing him as he used Asia as a human shield. Veering off course Xenovia landed on the ground and glared. "Coward."

Laughing Diodora vanished with Asia in hand into a magical circle.

Shaking I slammed my fist into the ground creating a small crater beneath me. "Damn it… I failed her again."

"Magnus snap out of it! Focus on the enemy before us first. Then well go give Diodora a beat down." Kiba stared down at me.

Slowly standing I nodded. "Yeah, your right. Let's do this."

"Stay alert I'm not sure we can take this many all at once." Rias said but a blue magical light appeared behind the two of them and Akeno squealed in surprise as someone behind her lifted up her skirt.

"Mmm, that's a sweet piece. These cheeks alone were a good enough reason to tag along."

"Santa Clause?" I said in surprise staring at Odin.

"Lord Odin what are you doing here?" Rias asked just as shocked as me.

Laughing Odin straightened up and left poor Akeno alone. "We discovered Diodora Astaroth, has been making deals behind everyone's backs for a while. Here me I am the great All-Father of the Norse Gods, whoever can take my head will become a warrior of legend." Odin called out to the devils around us which made them all start to blast us with magical fire. Chuckling Odin summoned a magical shield to protect us. "That brat Azazel's plan was brilliant in its sheer simplicity. Lure them in and take them in all in one fell swoop." As Odin explained this the magical shield spread out word and removed a lot of the rogue devils.

"So, what does this mean?" Akeno asked.

"It means instead of fighting a rating game, we were brought here as bait." Rias summarized.

"Hurry up and get going." Odin smiled before turning around. "I'll hold the front lines while you kids make your escape, besides I'm aching for a good fight."

Frowning I raised an eyebrow. "Sure, you got this old timer?" I asked with a smirk before Odin smacked my on the head with his cane.

"A pup who hasn't seen two decades is a thousand years too young to worry about a warrior like me." He said waving his cane in the air. "Come forth Gungnir!" Odin was then surrounded by a vortex of rushing water which was behind him. Holding out his hand a golden three-pronged spear appeared, twirling the weapon between his fingers the god heled out the spear and blasted away a group of charging devils with ease.

"I want one now." I said my eyes wide in shock.

Odin just laughed at my comment and shook his head.

"Lord Odin, we shall take advantage of your generous offer immediately." Rias said with a nod.

"Excellent, once your all out of harm's way, I can really cut loose on these vermin." The old man said rubbing his shoulder.

"Let's double time it to the temple." Rias commanded and together our group ran off toward the temple.

 _You alive?"_ The familiar voice of our fallen angel teacher called into our ears.

"Azazel? Come on big guy why were we the bait here?" I asked slightly annoyed.

" _Worry about that later, for now shut up. There all over the game field and swarming all around the VIP room. The Old Satan faction is pressing a full-scale attack. Fortunately, we have a contingency plan."_

"What kind of contingency are we talking about?" Rias asked.

" _We sprung ambushes all over the area, the fools walked straight into our trap. I had to leave you all in the dark or risk having Astaroth becoming area of our plan."_

"But what if something happened to?" Gasper asked.

" _As the strategists of this battle I will take full responsibility, if you want to take your anger out on me when this is finished then my life is yours as payment."_

Frowning I shook my head. "I don't want your life but I will settle for punching you in the dick later."

"Then you have prepared yourself for death." Xenovia said shocked.

"You're still a dick." Koneko muttered.

" _The point is stay hidden until this battle is over, just let the rest of us deal with these terrorist scumbags."_

"That means you're on the battle field as well?" Kiba asked.

" _Damn right I am, but the zone is huge so I'm pretty far away from you kids."_

"To bad, Azazel Diodora took Asia from us. I'm going after her now." I growled.

" _Wait what?"_

"He took her and I will save her, no matter the cost. I failed her before I won't do it again." I shook in anger.

"We won't hide, we will go and rescue Asia, we won't stop until we find her and Astaroth head is placed on a pike as a warning to anyone that would harm my household." Rias frowned angrily.

" _Excellent just what I've come to expect Gremory. I'll be glad to clear out the way for you. Now go rampage your hearts out!"_

"Finally." I smirked.

"Thanks Azazel, like we needed your permission." Despite her words Rias was also smirking.

" _Listen kid you show that little bitch Astaroth the power of The Red Dragon Emperor and pop him once in the mouth for me."_

Grinning I nodded. "Deal."


	30. Juggernaut Drive Rampage

**Hey guys how is it going? I know it's been a little bit but I had work so that always keeps me busy, but hey I'm back with a new chapter and I have decided to due to the entire fight including Shalba getting torn a new one. I figured it was only fair after all you guys have been patient with me and I wanted to get this all done instead of putting it all off. So yeah please enjoy. Also quick warning this chapter has a lot of POV switches. Just a warning. Now in the begining you will see Nic and his sacred gear in action which I decided to re-name from it's original name so please enjoy. Now I want to thank everyone who faved and followed me it means a lot guys it does. The support is awesome to see. Same to my reviewers, it's nice to see your guy's thoughts and ideas. Now onto the reviews! R.A.V.E07 Yeah I try to update fast that's just what I do. Now for your idea I want to know is it Rias and her peerage that fights their counterparts or does Magnus just end up in canon on his own and has to fight his way through? I like the second option better but that's me, I have an idea on how to do it and when to do it. Also your welcome I try to respond to all my reviewers and glad you loved the chapter. Blank Core Devil I was talking about the other people who reviewed the story xD Also yeah Koneko is funny as hell.** **Merendinoemiliano glad you liked the chapter and trust me Magnus will do something much worse then just breaking his legs... Trust me. Also yeah Irina and Serafall should have a show it would awesome... I would watch it. Also Michael would if he could but they would fall which is the sad truth to be honest. Angels are meant to be pure and while they can have sex, there can't be any lust or anything like that involved. Just pure love. Ace with those two who knows? Also yeah that will come up sooner or later and I know about the Santa thing but hey it's funny if it was Odin plus myth wise it does sort of match. Interesting Koneko vs Spider-Man that sounds cool, and yes Diodora will get his ass handed to him by Magnus. Kenshin135 Yeah I know graphic nudity is what makes DxD, DxD. Anyway glad to see your liking it so far or something like that. As for the two on one thing, that is how it is for the devils, they are attacked by both sides. That's all I was getting to. So while the angels fight both fallen angels and devils, the devils get the brunt of it from both sides. Also I was going with the explanation Rias gave via the anime and had Magnus jump a few steps ahead. Darth56 thanks for your support I mean it man. Now everyone I will see you in the next chapter and I hope you enjoy the fights.**

* * *

Taking a deep breath, I slowly crossed my arms and looked around, I couldn't believe it. My first real fight… I'm nervous, does it show? I hope it doesn't. I was given a job to do by that fallen angel guy Azazel. I was supposed to help fight against these Old Satan guys but I wasn't sure how I would do… Sure I'm stronger… Hell a lot stronger than I ever was in my life, but that doesn't mean I'm ready to go into battle… or give orders. Turning around I stared at the group of assembled people behind me. Lord Riser's peerage, after Magnus beat the living hell out of him, Riser has been in his room refusing to come out. Granted he deserved it, he mistreated everyone he thought was inferior to him. However, he left his peerage in a lurch, his servants the ones he turned into devils were without their king to command them.

So, under the order of Lord Riser's father the current head of the Phenex family his peerage was temporarily placed under my command because I made the stupid mistake of saving his life when some members of the Khaos Brigade tried to kill him… All I did was push him out of the way. Seriously… In thanks for saving his life the master of my master's household gave me command of Lord Riser's peerage when fighting. I didn't agree with it but apparently Lord Phenex's reasons were two-fold. Number one Lord Riser's servants needed purpose while their master was sulking like a big baby, second when the truth of my sacred gear was revealed I was forced to train and who better to help train me then the former number one all-star team of the rating game. As I trained with them I got to know them all well and considered them all my friends and I think they were less arrogant then before. Who knows maybe Lord Riser sulking in his room was a good for all these girls.

Taking a deep breath, I looked at all the girls individually and smiled pushing past my nervousness. "Alright ladies we have a job to do, push the terrorists back, which means go out there and have fun." All of them nodded staring at me with such confidence that I wanted to cry. "Yubelluna, I want you to make use of your fire-bombs, thin their ranks as much as possible but avoid our allies." I said looking at the busty purple-haired woman.

"Of course." She smirked brushing a strand of hair away from her face before taking off into the sky.

"Mihae." I called to the kimono wearing girl. "You are to stay back and provide support magic, we'll need a good defense to keep those guys off our backs."

"Yes Nicodemus." She bowed before me.

Still not used to that, like at all. Shaking my head, I focused on the task at hand. "Karlamine, Siris use your speed to take out the ones that got away from Yubelluna's explosions." Both knights saluted me and took off into the air drawing their sword's. "Isabella, Xuelan you girls are going to help mop up their forces on the ground, Lle and Nel you're to back up Isabella, Ni and Li help Xuelan, all pawns have permission to promote for this battle. I was given that order by Lord Phenex himself."

Nodding the rooks and four pawns took off running toward the Khaos Brigades forces on the ground, leaving me with the four remaining pawns and bishop. "Marion, Burent, Shuriya, and Mira. Your job is to help Mihae on support magic, promote yourself to bishops and only move in when it is needed got it?"

"Yes Nicodemus." They chorused.

"But what about you?" Marion asked looking at me with some concern.

"Me? I'm joining the main fighting force, while providing covering fire for our friends." Holding out my right arm I summoned my sacred gear. "Consuming Shadow: Balance Breaker!"

" **Abyss Dragon: Balance Breaker!"** (AN: Imagine the voice of Alucard from Hellsing Ultimate)

My body was consumed by a shadowy black aura tinged with red as my body was covered head to toe in gray/gold/red armor with four black claw/spikes sticking out of my back. (AN: Look for Giratina Balance Breaker you will see how cool this thing is.) Smirking underneath my helmet I took off into the air heading straight for one of the Old Satan faction devils. Raising my gauntlet covered fist I punched him in the face my hand incased within a shadowy energy. The moment my fist touched him the shadows latched themselves onto his face consuming his body.

" **Consume!"**

" **Nicodemus use the claws to form a shadow blast."** The voice of my dragon commanded me.

"You got it Dracul." Turning around I saw a hole horde of enemies flying toward me. Moving the claws on my back in front of me all four touched and began to create a ball of swirling black and purple energy. It kind of looked like the rasengan from Naruto to be honest. "Shadow… Blast!" Releasing the shadowy ball of energy toward the devils who foolishly didn't dodge as the orb of darkness sailed through their ranks and consumed them.

" **Consume!"**

Laughing madly Dracul the Abyss Dragon sounded pleased as the shadows destroyed our enemies. **"Yes, yes more destroy them all of them!"**

"Easy big guy we're only here to help mop up the mess." I said trying to reign the abyss dragon back, yeah this was a problem whenever I used his power. Dracul was a legendary dragon that was once among the Evil Dragon Kings. His entire history was even more sordid than most people realize, he once took on human form in Romania and created an entire order of knights under his name. He even had a son that went on to become one of the most feared mad men in history. Vlad Tepes or Dracula. Funny how many people debate the meaning of Dracula; some people say it means 'son of the dragon' others it's 'son of the devil' but what they didn't realize… They were both right. One of Dracul's names was the Devil Dragon. Yeah… my dragon is evil on a major league scale and loves violence.

" **Don't try to quell me boy. We are meant to slaughter now. Slaughter!"**

Sucking in a breath I shrugged. "Fine, they terrorists anyway." As the mad dragon within me laughed at the whole-sale slaughter I did my best to ignore him as I pushed my way through the enemy ranks.

* * *

"Please tell me it's our turn." Megan chuckled to herself summoning a magical circle before her. "I have been itching to try this new spell out."

Crossing her arms Morgan nodded at her twin. "You and me both sister. Mason, you ready to go?"

Grinning widely Mason nodded. "Yep and I have the perfect armor and weapon for this." Closing his eyes, the youngest of the Maverick siblings felt his entire body encased in the mystical armor. "Well how do I look?" Mason asked looking at his sisters.

"Like an anime hero." Megan rubbed the bridge of her nose, the armor that her younger brother was wearing was silver in color with only a few plates of armor, around his shoulders, arms, waste and legs. The rest looked like a thick leather substance. While on top of his head was a helmet with a blue visor covering his face and a long silver scarf around his neck. "But if that armor can help you fight and protect you then it should be useful."

Smiling Morgan looked toward the group of enemy devils flying toward them. "Alright let's show them what the Maverick family can do!"

Cheering her two other siblings nodded, Mason held out his hand a massive golden sword appeared and he took off flying toward the devils slicing and hacking his way through them. Megan who took a moment to summon her new spell. Her hands filled with two purple/black orbs and when she launched them at two unsuspecting Khaos Brigade soldiers their bodies collapsed within themselves.

"Gravity orb test a success." Megan cheered pumping her arm into the air.

"That's good, now let me try my new spell." The tips of Morgan's fingers began to glow with several magical circles. "Wind…. Shear!" Slicing her hand out toward a few of the rogue devils that came too close to her little brother Morgan smirked as the spell cut through the devils.

"Well… At least one thing is clear. Magnus gets the whole attacking naming from you." Megan smirked as she and her twin high-fived one another.

"Please and like Mason doesn't have your knack for creating the most outlandish things. Seriously that armor is straight from an anime. One I remember you showing him." Morgan crossed her arms in front of her as she summoned a shield around them as one devil tried to blast them with his own magic.

Mason who was floating in the air watched his sisters and shook his head. "Even in a fight for our lives they still act like that… Oh well." Turning to the devils in front of him Mason grinned. "Come and taste the power of my Sword of Light!" Blasting toward the devils Mason swung his massive sword at a nearby devil who was suddenly cut in half and then vanished from existence. Turning around to face the remaining devils in his area Mason made a 'come at me' gesture. "Come at me bro!" The other devils all looked at one another flew off in fear of the Maverick siblings. Flying back down to his older sisters all three of them had the same thought running through their brains. Magnus be careful.

* * *

As our group ran up the steps headed toward the temple my thoughts were consumed with anger and fear. I was angry at Diodora for doing all he has done, and I was afraid of what could happen to not only Asia, but my friends, my teacher, hell everyone that was fighting against the Khaos Brigade right now. I was worried for everyone. I was tempted to fly off on my own straight to the temple but I knew that would be stupid, Diodora was obviously ready for us and all our skills and abilities were well known which means this guy would have something planned. It was better to stick together and face this prick as a group. However, when we got into the first temple we weren't shocked at what we saw, a group of people all covered in hoods and robes, waiting for us.

"I knew you would follow me. That's why I put together this little welcome party." Diodora's voice came from somewhere in the room.

"Fuck you." I shouted as I tried to get a lock on his energy, damn it this guy must have studied up on senjutsu just so I couldn't track him.

"Now it is time to play our game." The arrogant prick continued.

"Are you serious?" Akeno asked the anger clear in her voice.

"Unfortunately, today's rating game has been canceled. Of course, you already knew that." Rias smirked.

"So, we will play my game instead. Should you refuse to play or lose, Asia will become mine." Diodora said confidently as two stone doors behind the robed figures opened. "You'll have to fight two separate battles simultaneously. On the right path two rooks and eight pawns await. The battle on the left will be against my queen and bishops, you can spilt your forces anyway you see fit."

"Magnus, Koneko, Xenovia and Gasper take out his forces on the right." Rias commanded, but I knew what she wanted it was better to have me since a lot of my attacks were good at dealing with large forces. Plus, if we finished quickly enough I could deal with Dora the devil bitch faster.

"Are you sure Rias?" Gasper asked feeling a little nervous… Right this will be his first true fight real life fight… Poor kid.

"Don't forget Gasper, Magnus is a holy sword user much like Xenovia and he has his balance breaker." Kiba smiled at the half-vampire.

"Then let the game begin!" Diodora said in an amused manner.

Koneko, Xenovia, Gasper and myself were all transported to a new location. Looking around I frowned it was an open enough of space which meant we could fight how we wanted.

"Here they come!" Gasper pointed as ten magical circles appeared.

"By the way all of my pawns have been promoted to queen." Diodora's voice echoed through the temple. "I like to hedge my bets."

Raising an eyebrow, I shook my head. "Let's get this over with. "

As Rias heard the announcement she shook her head and chuckled. "I knew you were one not to fight fair but this is a new low even for you."

Diodora's forces appeared before them and one of the figures tossed off her cloak, stepping forward Akeno smirked. "Just a queen and two bishops? They must have a lot of confidence in themselves."

" _Xenovia I need you to keep the rooks busy_." Rias commanded through our earpieces.

Raising Durandal the blue haired girl blocked two attacks aimed at her. "Fine!" She grunted pushing them off her sword. "I was made for fights like this."

" _Koneko work crowd control on those pawns."_

Nodding the silver-haired nekomata filled her hands with spirit energy and threw blue fire balls at the pawns.

" _Magnus give Gasper a quick taste of your blood. He will need it for the battles to come."_

Nodding I pulled a Naruto and bit my finger breaking through the skin and passed it over to the half-vampire who licked at the red liquid and suddenly the half-vampire grinned in a similar fashion to me. "Alright we are ready to go now."

" _Magnus… End them."_

Smirking I cracked my neck. "About fucking time." Summoning Dyrnwyn to my hand I rushed forward. "Koneko cover me!"

"Kay!" She said blasting the two pawns in front of her, with a dragon like grin I raised the fiery sword and slashed through the pawns, and rooks. The fiery holy power caused the devils to fall back in pain. They weren't dead… Not yet. Damn I forgot how powerful the defensive power of a queen and rook really are. Yet they were wounded which was good enough for me, however instead of holding their sides in pain they kept trying to attack me. Dodging out of the way I couldn't believe what was happening, how could they be standing after being touched by dragon fire and holy magic.

"If you're wondering why they aren't responding to the wounds you gave them, it's because I cast a spell on them. It seals away their ability to feel pain or fear." Diodora's arrogant voice came through once more… Okay yeah, this guy is going to have my sword stuck up his ass.

* * *

Rias grunted as her shield was pelted time and time again with green magical missiles. "Enough."

"Under estimating my master was a mistake." Diodora's queen said sounding just as arrogant as her master.

"Akeno! Kiba" Rias called upon her queen and knight to move forward.

"Thunderbolt!" Akeno commanded as a blast of pure and true lighting blasted the bishop's magical circles destroying them, which allowed Kiba to rush forward slicing at the queen which distracted the bishops long enough for Rias to use the power of destruction and blast the enemy. When the smoke cleared the bishop was still standing with a smirk on her face and a green aura around her body.

"Any damage we do is being healed by the combined power of the two bishops." Kiba said in anger, this was not going to be easy.

"They fight well together even better then Riser's evil pieces." Akeno commented with a smirk on her face.

* * *

Blocking attacks with either my boosted gear or Dyrnwyn I watched all the pawns bounce around the area effortlessly avoiding, or attacking our weak spots perfectly. "What the hell, no one is this good."

"They're attacks are perfectly coordinated." Koneko said as she launched more balls of fire at them but her attacks were dodged.

Frowning I looked around and smirked at Gasper. "Gaspy buddy. End this with your powers."

Gasper's eyes went wide and he nodded. Stepping in front of Koneko and myself the half-vampire activated his powers and suddenly all the pawns around us froze in place. Then Gasper's body broke apart into dozens of tiny bats that fell onto all the pawns and began to drain them.

"Hell yeah, Koneko take out those three!" I shouted pointing at a random bunch, while I jumped forward slamming my fist into one of the random pawns.

"The pawns… they are being taken out." One of Diodora's rooks said in shock.

"How is that possible?"

Laughing Xenovia smirked. "Good, looks like I will be able to cut loose now."

"What?" The rooks said looking at the blue-haired girl.

"When I first met my friend Asia, I said some terrible things that I now come to regret." Xenovia said as her holy blade began to glow with power. "I called her a witch and a hectic, but even after these insults she still made me feel at home. I will protect her. Aura transfer from Durandal to Ascalon!" Xenovia said summoning the dragon-slaying holy sword, raising both blades in the air she formed an 'x' with them. "With your powers combined I will smite my enemies. I have the strength because friendship is magic!" Xenovia shouted as the holy aura of both blades destroyed parts of the temple we were in and the rooks themselves.

Blinking I rubbed the back of my head. "Really regretting showing her My Little Pony now…. But hot damn… I think I could fall for that girl." I chuckled to myself.

* * *

Rias, Akeno and Kiba were having difficulty, with the fact the bishops could heal the wounds of the queen and restore her energy, the three of them were in a lurch.

"We have to take out both bishops and the queen simultaneously, the question is how?" Akeno grunted underneath the strain of the magical blasts she and Rias were defending against.

" _Hey Akeno!"_ Magnus's voice came through the magical earpiece.

"Magnus?" Rias said wide eyed.

" _If you can win that fight then I promise to take you out next Saturday… Though seriously are you sure this is going to work Koneko? I really doubt it but… Holy crap!"_

Akeno's energy and power sky rocketed as she began to giggle happily.

"Magnus, I can't believe you would ask her out like that right in front of me." Rias said feeling slightly annoyed and hurt as her aura of description surrounded her as she glared at Akeno.

"It only shows that there's room in Magnus's heart for my love." Akeno giggled happily to herself.

"I don't want to hear that from someone who has a sudden wellspring of power from being promised just one measly date with another girl's man." Rias snapped as her magical power grew and became stronger.

"I'm not going to think of him as 'your' man until after you slept with him and sealed the deal." Akeno retorted back as her power began to match Rias's.

"I sleep with him all the time, last night was no exception, in bed together he didn't stop touching my breasts together the whole night." Rias blushed turning away.

"Magnus tosses and turns a lot when he's unconscious. It's happened to all of us." Akeno smirked.

"Well yeah how many of you kissed him four times." Rias shouted back at her best friend.

Watching this Kiba was just amazing at what was going on. "Jealousy, it is truly women's kryptonite."

"I demand you stop this nonsense!" Diodora's queen shouted as her body was glowing blue. "You ignore me and fight amongst yourselves over a boy!?"

Frowning both Rias and Akeno glared at the queen. "Back off!" They shouted releasing their powers at queen and two bishops removing them from the playing field.

* * *

Watching from a distance we were all shocked at what was going on. "Nice." Gasper said as if that summed it all up. "Looks like we've won."

"As I expect from our king and queen." Xenovia bowed her head with a smile. "One hell of a devil attack finisher."

"Word." Koneko nodded with a smile.

"I'll say… But Koneko quick question. Why couldn't I have just flown over there to help? Seriously you threw me to the wolves." I said eyeing the smaller girl with a slight glare. "Seriously I thought we were really close."

"Because it was funny." The nekomata grinned up at me.

Frowning I sighed shaking my head. "Fair enough. Come on let's get this over with." Mumbling I motioned for the group to follow me as we met up with Rias and her group, Kiba fell back with us as Rias and Akeno were still arguing.

"This isn't over Akeno." Rias said still angry.

"Right, right, right." Akeno giggled.

"Listen I'm serious." The red-head said in a pouty way.

"So am I." Akeno began to laugh as we walked up the main stairs.

"I think you and I are going to need to have a little chat about boundaries after we rescued Asia." Rias said in a very serious voice.

Frowning I raised an eyebrow…. Your one to talk but I didn't keep my mouth shut and not say a word…. I knew better.

"I have no objections Rias, Asia's like a little sister to me as well. Let's focus on getting her back for now." Akeno said looking at her king as we made our way to the main door of the large floating temple/fortress thing. "Only the king and his two knights are left."

"It's orthodox to send your queen to the front." Rias commented as we all walked through the doors and into a dark hallway. "Why keep knights in reserve?"

"Yo, yo yo." A voice I thought never to hear again called out to us. "Long time no see suckers!"

Walking into a large entryway with nothing but walls, a massive blue curtain wall and a red carpet I froze in shock… Yeah it was shocking to see him alive but there was something else… His energy was off by… A lot his spirit was…tainted by something. "How the fuck are you still alive Freed?"

"Yes, yes, yes. I'm hard to kill that's a fact." The former priest said waving his hands in front of him. "As you can see I am still totally alive and kicking."

Frowning Kiba glared at the bastard. "What are you doing here?"

"After our last encounter, I was scooped up by that whack job Vali." Freed rubbed his head. "To make a long story short the Khaos Brigade picked up the pyscho-priest free agent standing in front of you."

"And that's why you're here as Diodora's knight?" Rias asked with her arms crossed.

"His knight?" Laughing like he heard the world's funniest joke Freed gripped his head. "I ate them both, they were finger licking good."

Fighting the urge to puke I shook my head. "Way to ruin KFC for me… Forever."

"Okay I think I will actually puke." Koneko said grabbing her nose.

Laughing madly Freed bent forward as in pain and suddenly a massive brown bat wing appeared from his back, while his entire face and body turned the same color brown and deformed in front of us. Well that would explain his energy…

"That's nasty." Gasper said shying slightly behind me.

"Since we're all friends here, let me share a tidbit of gossip with you. It's a tasty secret about Diodora's household, you know all those pretty young girls you just beat up. Every one of them was a well-respected nun before Diodora got his greasy mitts on them. A couple of them were even saints." Freed said his voice distorted.

"What did you say!?" Xenovia stared at the monster in shock.

"Diodora the explorer loves bringing passionate holy women down to the depths of hell with smiles and sweet talk. That's how the freak gets off." Freed explained happily to us with a laugh.

Frowning I shook in anger… Like I needed another reason to kill Diodora. "And Asia is just another conquest?"

"Well, once upon a time there was a spoiled high-born devil brat. He saw a holy woman that was just as pretty as a peach. Blonde petite, I'm talking totally his type, but the woman was a guarded treasure of the church. He knew there was no way he could kidnap her and get away with it, so the clever devil brat came up with a plan. If the people of the church saw her healing an injured agent of hell like him. Then they would excommunicate her, so he took a chance."

Shaking in anger I thought over what Asia told me… How she didn't regret saving Diodora…. No…No. "He's dead… Your dead…" Stepping forward I tried to move but was stopped by Koneko, Kiba and Xenovia, as Rias held her arm out in front of me.

"This is no time to be reckless." Rias said never taking her eyes off me. "You're going to be facing Diodora, save your strength."

Nodding I stopped and my three friends let go of me.

"Once she hit rock bottom of despair at the church's betrayal. He would snatch the girl up when she was at her lowest and make her his completely. Ravishing both body and soul, a man's got to have vice. And Diodora loves breaking the will of little girls like her more than anything else." Freed sounded like he almost respected the creep.

Frowning I almost lost it again but was stopped as Kiba placed a hand on my shoulder. "Save your rage and power for Astaroth." Turning around I could see Kiba was just as bugged as I was but I nodded. "I will kill Freed. Let me put an end to his filthy talk." Kiba walked forward his holy-devil sword in hand.

"Look at what we have here, it's the pretty boy knight who used his scary sword to cut me down last time we met." Freed said mocking the blonde devil. "But no hard feelings I got this bodacious body upgrade because of you. The super invincible mutated monster Freed is going to get yah mister beauty mark! You want to throw down? I'll throw down Nancy!" The monster Freed shouted as he came rushing toward Kiba.

"We'd all prefer if you would cease to exist." Kiba glared and faster than we could track Kiba ended up behind Freed as his body fell apart.

"Oh…. come on…when the hell did you get so strong?" Freed asked… still alive… Seriously what will it take to kill this guy?

Walking up to the monster Kiba stared down at him without a word.

"Well it won't matter soon; you chumps don't stand a snow ball's chance in hell at beating the big shots pulling the strengths." Freed said staring up at Kiba.

"Perhaps, but you should have saved your last words for the god of death." Kiba said sliding his sword down into Freed's face.

Growling I looked around. "Diodora come out… Now!" Slowly the blue curtains rose to reveal the devil lounging on a throne with Asia above him, attached to some device. "Asia!"

"I knew you'd come." She said weakly.

Diodora began to laugh as he stared us down. "What took you guys so long huh? You should have seen her the face when I told her the particulars of my plans." The black-haired devil let out small chuckle. "Her expression was absolutely priceless. And like that he started to laugh again.

"You're a real scum back you know that?" Rias said glaring at her fellow devil.

"I never get tired of it! My favorite moment is when a woman of faith and conviction gives in despair." He laughed as Asia cried silent tears above him.

"Enough you little bitch!" I shouted in anger my voice tinged with a dragon like growl.

"On the contrary, dear Asia still clings to hope. She still has her dear friends. Especially you big bad Red Dragon Emperor. Of course, I'm certain he remembers the fallen angel Raynare." Diodora said which caused me to freeze up. "After that maniacal bitch had killed poor little Asia, I planned to kill Raynare and offer Asia a piece and I mean that both literally and euphemistically."

Glaring at him Rias looked sick. "You are disgusting."

"You may be right." Diodora said with a chuckle. "I was caught off guard when the Red Dragon Emperor or a reasonable facsimile. Interfered in my plans, I made the costly mistake of waiting, assuming a weak devil like he was would die instantly. And to add insult to injury Rias comes in to snatch Asia up into her peerage."

"You were behind it all. From the very beginning." Rias frowned in shock.

"But don't worry I've forgiven you, after all being a part of your club is the reason she's gotten her hopes up so high. She'll drop into the deepest despair imaginable once I killed her friends in front of her very eyes, Asia is still a virgin, isn't she? I don't want the Red Dragon Emperor's sloppy seconds."

"Shut up…."

"I do rather enjoy the idea of stealing her away from you though. Our custom version primae noctis. Just admit it the mere thought of it of taking Asia while she calls out your name is absolutely delicious!" Diodora grinned like a mad man.

"I said SHUT UP!" Letting out a roar of anger as I let the full extent of my aura and power out.

" **Welsh Dragon: Balance Breaker!"**

As the scale-mail covered my body I stepped past Rias seething in anger. "Now?"

"All yours." Rias said never taking her eyes off Diodora.

Growling happily, I nodded. "Good… Ddraig?"

" **With you all the way partner."** The dragon answered.

Laughing Diodora looked amused. "Nice armor and the lights are a cute touch, but I have a snake direct from Ophis, supposedly-"However he never finished his sentence as my fist was sent into his stomach. The force of the hit caused him to spit blood. Growling I tossed him off his thrown and onto the ground.

"Oaf! I'm a high-ranking devil you wretched boar. Part of the bloodline of the current great devil Beelzebub!" Turning to face me Diodora launched a magical attack against me. "How can a noble like me lose to just a human savage like you, it just doesn't make any sense, it isn't fair!" One by one I blocked his attacks as I slowly advanced on him, finally having enough Diodora just tried to create a shield to protect himself from me.

It didn't work.

Breaking though his shield I punched him straight in the face sending him flying back, grabbing his face the devil bitch rolled around holding his face. "It hurts, it hurts"

"Weakling, you talk a big game but nobility is earned not gained through blood, and if you think that hurts Dora than you're in for a whole new world of pain. I'm barely using even one percent of my strength against you. I will kill you Diodora Astaroth that is a promise. However, it will be a slow and painful process, I will make you suffer for years to come. You will go suffer so much that you will beg me for death, and it will not be granted. Your suffering will be the most horrific thing that there are no words to describe it and whenever someone speaks your name again it will be in fear because your suffering will be forever etched into the minds, hearts, and souls of every living being that is, or ever will be, and they will know and speak of the lesson that you are about to learn. That it was foolish to hurt the people I care for." Bending down I picked the devil up by his collar and lifted into the air as I slammed a fist into his stomach.

"I don't understand, I've gotten so much stronger with the power Ophis me…" Diodora winced as I punched in the nuts. "I refuse to let a filthy dragon beat me!" Raising his hands, he created a barrier before I could punch him again. Laughing madly, he was gloating. "And now your trapped! My magic barrier is impenetrable, a knuckle dragging idiot like the soon to be dead Dragon Emperor hasn't got chance in hell of beating me."

Walking toward the barrier I punched it boosting all the power to the shard of Excalibur of Destruction. **"BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!"**

"Hahaha keep trying it's cute-What!?" Diodora shouted as the barrier cracked and fell in front of him like shattered glass. Growling I uppercut him and sending the bitch devil flying straight into the celling. Falling down landed on the ground…. HARD. Shakily he got up using a pillar for support. "Impossible I can't be defeated… I beat the Zephyrdor heir I even had a plan for Sairaorg…" Diodora began to cough up more blood. "There's no way I expected to lose to the Gremory family, whose main claim to fame is fraternizing with their servants!" Diodora then held out his hand before me building up magical power. "I am Diodora of the Astaroth family!"

Staring down at him I cracked my neck and waited as he launched his power toward me. Rearing back with my fist I waited as the energy came close to me and punched it straight back at him, blasting a hole through the wall destroying it along with several pillars. As the dust cleared it was clear to see I took Diodora's right arm with that blast. Slowly walking up to him I summoned my dragon flame and placed it over his wound.

"I'm not done with you yet." I said my helmet vanishing. "You won't get off this easily just from bleeding to death." Dropping Diodora to the ground as he squirmed in anger, pain, humiliation and defeat I flew over to Asia and tried to rip apart the restraints around her arms. "It's… No… Come on you bitch…. It's not coming loose…"

"Surely the power of the Welsh Dragon is enough to break it." Rias said in shock.

"This is a custom-made seal, created especially for me by a certain Longinus user. I was given the promise it would disarm when everything was over, but on the off chance you Gremory clowns were actually able to defeat me I had the seal set to consume her entirely rather than let her escape!" Diodora pushed through his pain with a smug look on his face.

"There has to be a way!" Akeno said in shock, not sure what to do here.

"I rather have her disappear from existence than hand her back over. There's nothing you can do!" Dora shouted.

"You will not get away with this." Rias shook in anger.

Frowning as I struggled with the device an idea came to mind. "Asia…"

"I'm still here." She said rather weakly.

"Ddraig… I'm trusting you pal." I said with a smile.

" **What are you talking about kid?"**

Smiling at Asia as I placed a hand on her shoulder. "Trust me, cover your body in its protective aura just a personal shield for you okay? Ddraig boost it." I said as Asia's body was outlined by the power of her sacred gear.

" **BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!"**

Placing my hands on the device I grunted as I called upon the fiery power within myself. "Dragon…. Explosion!"

The entire device, along with Asia and myself was covered in a massive explosion of red energy, screaming in terror Asia fell into my arms as my armor vanished from my body, and together we both fell backwards.

"Beautiful…" Akeno said touching her face before running forward.

Smiling Koneko shook her head. "You're an idiot, but you're the best kind of idiot."

"Magnus? Please be alright." Asia said as she sat up and was looking down at me.

"No… way the Longinus seal's been broken…." Diodora couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Asia…thank God I wouldn't know what to do if you were gone." Xenovia said through tears of joy. "I mean it."

Walking up to her friend and fellow believer in God Asia took a hankie and dried her tears. "I'm not going to go anywhere, because I'm always going to have you and Magnus to protect me right Xenovia?"

"You can count on me. I'll look out for you no matter what the future throws at us." Xenovia smiled and nodded.

Walking up behind the small girl Rias wrapped her arms around her from behind and pulled her into a tight hug. "I'm sorry." Asia said looking at Rias.

"You've done nothing to apologize for, I'm just your glad your back with us where we can you keep safe." Rias smiled at the younger girl she thought of as a sister.

"Yes… I feel the same way." Asia smiled as she nodded her head.

"I'm so glad that Asia's back but now my brain is starting to freak out about all the scary stuff that happened today!" Gasper said with tears of joy about Asia's return.

Walking up to Gasper Koneko gently patted him on the head. "It's alright, there, there Gaspy."

"Magnus!" Running up to me the former nun wrapped her arms around me tightly and squeezed.

Chuckling slightly, I placed a hand on her head and smiled. "Sorry about keeping you waiting."

"I believed in you." She said looking at me. "I was sure you would come for me Magnus, I know you'll always will."

Pulling back, I placed my hands on her shoulders. "I'm sorry you had to go through all of this."

"I'm fine now, because you're here with me Magnus." Asia said staring up at me with those big green eyes of her.

Chuckling I nodded. "Yeah, now come on everyone let's go home…. I need to punch Azazel in the dick for using us as bait."

"Alright, but before we leave I'll say a little prayer." The blonde said walking away from me for a moment.

Raising an eyebrow, I turned my head. "We just rescued you, so unless you're giving thanks what are you praying about?"

Turning to face me Asia winked. "That's a secret." Walking a few feet from our group Asia got down on both knees and started to pray in silence as a golden light came over her body. Blinking in surprise I felt something tugging inside of me. Following that connection, I heard Asia's prayer within my mind.

" _Heavenly father please continue to watch over Magnus and help him grow as you have continued to do. Also from this day forward and till the end of time let us all live in peaceful bliss together."_

When her prayer was finished Asia simply… vanished. Watching her go I remembered the promise I made to her… Her voice echoing in my ears. 'Promise me we'll always be together Magnus.' Shaking I looked around. "What's going on…." I asked my brain snapping as a small voice began to whisper into my ear. "She's dead, because you couldn't protect her. You failed, to keep your promise."

"Asia…" Xenovia said in a hushed voice.

Kiba looked completely tense and grit his teeth in anger and confusion.

"Where is she?" Gasper asked looking around.

"What happened?" Koneko asked just as confused as we all were.

Akeno and Rias were staring at the spot where Asia was not sure what was going on.

"I think that's quite enough of this nonsense Diodora Astaroth." A voice came from a magical circle that appeared before us.

"Who are you!?" Rias snapped.

"Dear little sister of the despicable and fake devil king. Who I am is the one and true descendant of the great devil Beelzebub. I am Shalba Beelzebub." Appearing from the circle was a guy with really long brown hair that covered his right eye, he was dressed in black armor and a cape.

"What do you want?" Rias said her glare becoming very intense.

"Shalba… Help me." Diodora begged as he struggled to stand. "Imagine of the old and current devil kings combine their- "Diodora never finished his sentence as a hole appeared in his chest

"And thus, a maggot dies." Shalba said flicking his hand toward Dora causing a massive explosion of light to destroy the heir to the Astaroth family. "Current devil king did he say? Calling the true bloodlines old was his first mistake. His immigration was his second."

"Of course, you were the one behind the death of the Glasya-Labolas heir, weren't you?" Rias asked as her power surrounded her body.

"Can you believe the sheer arrogance there? Claiming to be the devil king?" Shalba said still on about Diodora.

Walking forward Rias charged her power. "It doesn't matter who you are you will still suffer for what you did to Asia."

Shalba held out his hand and a purple magical circle appeared with two snakes on it. "Little sister of the imposter Sirzechs nothing personal but I think I will kill you."

"Asia…where… did you go?" I asked looking around in shock. "We have to go home… there's no time for games right now…"

"He's lost it." Kiba said rather sadly.

"Magnus…"

"He's gone… Dora the devil bitch is gone… Where did you go Asia…"? I asked looking around confused with tears in my eyes. "We need to practice for the three-legged race… Where are you?"

"Magnus." Wrapping her arms around my neck I felt Rias hold me tightly, everyone else feeling the same grief at Asia's disappearance began to cry….

Xenovia let out a cry of pain and rushed toward Shalba. "I'll kill you for what you've done! I'll cut you piece by piece until you scream for mercy!" Jumping into the air the blue-haired teen summoned both Ascalon and Durandal but had both swords blocked by Shalba and was blasted back by his magic.

"Xenovia no!" Rias cried out as her knight was knocked onto her stomach, parts of her outfit now destroyed both swords sticking into the ground right in front of her.

"Don't test me." Shalba said with a bored look.

Gritting her teeth Xenovia started to crawl to Durandal. "Bring Asia back now! Please she's one of my best friends! She was so gentle and unbelievably kind. Asia!" Xenovia cried in anguish.

"Hey Rias… Do you know where Asia went? Please tell me you do. We need to go home… She's family." I said wide eyed and confused… Where was Asia…

"Magnus…" I felt Rias's hands on my face her voice filled with sympathy.

"Interesting, the princess of the Gremory household has horrible taste. Would the red filth like that, would like to know where that girl went? I sent her far beyond our reality into the dimensional gap. The exposure has surely consumed her flesh by now. To put it simply, the bitch is dead." Shalba said staring down at us with a smirk on his face.

Shaking in anger the fog around my mind finally cleared, and I could feel it the anger and rage building within me. This guy… IS DEAD.

* * *

Rias watched as the boy she loved slowly walked toward Shalba, the boosted gear appearing on his left arm. "Magnus…." Rias said in confusion.

" **Rias Gremory."** The voice of the Red Dragon spoke through the glowing green gem.

Gasping Rias stared in shock. "What is it Ddraig?"

" **If you rather not die then you should leave this place immediately."** Ddraig warned as Magnus marched toward Shalba.

"What?" She said wide eyed… Magnus would hurt her… but then again… He doesn't seem to be in control of his actions.

" **As for you devil, the one who calls himself Shalba. You made a poor decision and now you must pay!"**

Rias heard the sound of the growl coming from Magnus and watched as his aura and power exploded forth from the sacred gear and his body, the fiery red aura around his body started to push her and everyone else back as if warning them to back off. Looking around Rias's eyes went wide as the temple was starting to fall apart from his power.

"His aura and power are incredible." Kiba commented trying to shield himself.

"And dangerous." Koneko said as she wrapped her arms around Gasper.

"Magnus!" Running forward Rias stopped as a pillar crashed down in front of her, shielding herself briefly the red-head tried to peer through the smoke. "Answer me right now! What's going on? Magnus!" As the smoke started to clear Rias spotted Magnus in his scale-mail which was covered in a dangerous red aura… It was familiar but that wasn't all Rias swore she saw something else, something dark floating next to Magnus and it looked like it was whispering in his ear. Shalba was apparently knocked out of the air by the power and knocked to the ground.

"Who are you?" Shalba asked on one knee.

Several green orbs making ethereal moans floated around the bronze-haired idiot. "I who shall awaken…."

" _It's starting, the time has finally come."_ _Rias realized what was happening and stared in horror. "No…"_

 _"I don't know…" Shalba said standing to feet._

"I'm the Heavenly Dragon who stole the principal of Domination from God." Magnus said his voice becoming more animal like, as the helmet of his scale-mail began to grow out and become a dragon's head.

" _It has always been this way."_ _Another voice spoke as the gauntlet on his arms began to grow and expand off his arms._

" _That is correct, always and forever."_ _A male voice started to speak as the claw like fingers began to expand and grow longer._

The booted armored claws began to grow larger and bulkier so much so that the claws crushed the floor around him. "I mock the infinite and fret over the dream."

" _What the world always desires…."_ _From his back the thrusters began to grow and expand becoming claw like wings, as the armored tail grew a triangle shape point._ " _What the world rejects…."_

"I shall become the Red Dragon of Domination." The armored dragon spoke as it breathed out a cloud of smoke.

"… _Has always been power."_

"… _Has always been love."_

" _No matter the occasion you always choose the path of to ruin."_

The armored dragon spread his claw like wings all the green gems on his body began to glow. "I shall drown you in the depths of Crimson Purgatory! Juggernaut Drive!" Letting out roar the temple around them exploded in a flash of green light. Rias summoning her magic quickly protected herself and her peerage, and as the dust settled Rias watched as the armored Red Dragon roared in anger and pain, it was if she could hear Magnus calling out for Asia.

"Oh Magnus…"

Shalba who had protected himself as well frowned and aimed his hand at the dragon and fired off a blast of magical energy only to have the dragon before him absorb it into his body and the massive beast tackled him. It's giant teeth digging into his shoulder and dragging him away before ripping the arm out of its socket. Falling to the ground Shalba watched as the dragon flew off and spat out his arm.

Gritting his teeth Shalba glared at the monster. "Don't play with me." Calling upon the power Ophis gave him he readied another attack. "Face the light of my judgement if you dare!" The massive beam of light that he used to destroy Diodora was used against the Red Dragon.

" **Divide!Divide!Divide!Divide!"** A white pulse came out of the dragon's wings sucking away all the power from the attack.

"What was that? He has divine dividing power!?" Shalba shouted in shock.

"I remember that." Koneko said thinking over the times Magnus used that power since he took it from Vali.

"Magnus is using the power he stole from Vali." Kiba said in shock. "Even in that form he has it."

Shalba threw off his cape. "Why must Vali insist on standing in my way? Die!" He shouted blasting the dragon again. Opening its mouth, the dragon fired off its own power of red energy blasting Shalba's power back at him and taking off his other arm as well. Growling the dragon flapped its wings and let its aura surge forward causing a massive explosion of red energy to build up from its body.

"No, you bastard this creature must be the Dragon of Domination." Shalba shook in fear.

Gasper watching this all decided that Magnus… No, this dragon needed to be stopped, activating his sacred gear he froze the dragon for half a second but the power that thing had was too great for him and it broke free.

"Hey Gasper did you just try and stop time?" Kiba asked when he noticed the purple aura around the Red Dragon.

"I did but it didn't even faze him." The half-vampire said in shock.

Roaring again the Red Dragon's chest plate opened up to reveal green glowing gem that began to gather power. **"BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!"**

"We can't stay here Rias! If we were all going to die." Akeno said as she held onto Xenovia.

" **BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!"**

Frowning Kiba nodded. "Let's go, I don't want to either but we must."

"No, I won't." Rias said watching the scene before her.

"Rias!" Akeno cried out as the red-head started to take a step forward.

"I'm sorry." Kiba said as he wrapped his arms around the red-head. "We're going!" The blonde knight shouted as he took off into the air with the rest of his friends.

" **BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!BOOST!"**

" **Longinus Smasher!"** All the built-up energy was released from the center gem enveloping the devil Shalba.

"Damn you Red Dragon and White Dragon, damn you both!" Shalba cursed with his final breath as he and the energy from the Longinus Smasher vanished.

Growling the Red Dragon of Domination roared and released even more power than power, shooting it in all directions. Kiba, Akeno and Rias were using their powers to create a protective shield around them and their friends, while Akeno and Rias were using their magic, Kiba created a barrier of holy-devil swords. However even this wouldn't last too long.

"I wish there was something more we could do then just watch." Gasper stared in horror as his older brother figure was now rampaging lost to his own power.

"Yeah, you and me both." Koneko said watching one of her worst fears come true, loosing oneself to their power.

"So, what can we do?" Xenovia asked pushing past her pain. "Anyone know how we can make Magnus change back to normal?"

"I don't know." Rias admitted honestly, she couldn't believe this was happening… Magnus could be stuck like this forever.

"I had a feeling it was the Juggernaut Drive."

Gasping Rias turned to face the new voice. "Vali why are you here?" She asked the silver-haired teen as he stepped out of a hole in reality. Stepping out behind him was Bikou who smiled at them all. "I sensed a change in Magnus's power and I wanted to see what it was. Is that him down there?" Vali raised an eyebrow at the armored dragon glowing with red energy. "Looks like an incomplete transformation."

"He's done before but he changed back on his own… Vali do know of any way to change him back?" Rias asked standing up.

"He succumbed to the power of the past user's negative feelings, so he is no better than an animal now." Vali explained as he eyed the dragon again. "In an incomplete state, there's a chance that it will end naturally. If not, he will use up his life force if he dies."

That wasn't good news.

"Either way, you should be worried his life is most certainly in danger." Stepping out from behind Vali was Arthur and in his arms, was….

"Asia!" Everyone shouted in shock.

"Oh yes, we happened to cross paths with her as were moving across the dimensional gap." Arthur explained his coat lover the girl.

"That is one lucky girl, she would have been exposed to the void, if not for us. A body can't withstand that kind of pressure and will usually dissipate into the nothingness." Bikou said with a smile as he looked at Asia.

Making sure Asia was alright Rias knew what she had to do. Standing to her feet Rias spread her devil wings.

"Rias?" Akeno looked at the red-head wondering what was going through her head.

"If we tell him that Asia's safe, Magnus should be able to regain control of himself." Rias said watching the Red Dragon rampage.

"Merely approaching him will kill you." Vali said providing the girl with a warning. "I won't stop you though."

"I will go with you." Kiba said with a serious look on his face. "Magnus made me promise to stop him if ever lost control, I can help."

Standing to her feet Xenovia nodded. "Me too."

"I'm going alone!" Flaring her aura Rias took off into the air heading straight for the dragon.

* * *

"Rias wait!" They called out after her.

Vali watched the red-head with a disinterested look, he had seen what he wanted and was going to leave when he felt someone tug on his jacket. "Hm."

"Vali please." Kuroka's younger sister pleaded with him. "I'm begging you to do whatever you can to save Rias and Magnus."

"Can you with the power of the White Dragon Emperor. Do you think your strong enough?" The half-breed fallen angel asked of him.

Turning away from them and looking back toward the Juggernaut Vali closed his eyes and thought about it. Yes, I can and I'm more than powerful enough, will I though? Yes, Magnus is my rival and strong rivals are hard to come by. Summoning his sacred gear, he took off into the air activating his balance breaker.

" **Vanishing Dragon: Balance Breaker."**

With his armor activated he flew off toward the Red Dragon.

" **What are you planning to do Vali?"** Albion asked curiously.

"I'm just going to contain his power a bit." Vali answered as the power of the Red Dragon of Domination grew even stronger.

" **You have to touch the opponent to use Divine Dividing. I don't recommend that right now."**

"Yeah, an eye for an eye, a dragon for a dragon." Vali said as he called upon his own Juggernaut Vali began the chant. "I who shall awaken, I am the heavenly dragon who lost all to the principal of domination. I envy the infinite and long for the dream, I shall become the White Dragon that masters the path of domination. I shall lead you to farthest limits of innocence Juggernaut Drive!" Completing the chant Vali became consumed by a bright blue light as his armor took on the form of a white dragon in armor. Soaring even faster Vali passed the red-head below him and headed for the Red Dragon.

Sensing a new challenger, the dragon turned and faced Vali, roaring a challenge as it fired a beam of red energy from its mouth. Blocking the attack with his fists Vali powered through the attack as the Red Dragon took off into the air and flew straight for him. Grappling with Magnus Vali blasted them up into the air as he halved the power of his opponent as they flew across the skies of the underworld.

"Magnus Maverick, tell me aren't you my rival and sworn enemy?" Vali asked but all he got was a roar for answer, so in response he bit through the armor of the dragon and into its neck. Forcing into the ground, quickly getting off Vali returned to his normal state before reactivating his balance-breaker, and just in time as the Red Dragon opened its central chest piece to blast him. Covering his face Vali began to halve the power as he washed over him.

" **Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide!"**

However, the power wasn't going all the way down, gritting his teeth Vali wondered if he was able to keep this up when a new presence made itself known to him.

" **Consume! Consume! Consume!"**

Turning to whoever was helping him Vali raised an eyebrow, the figure was obviously a dragon sacred gear user much like himself and Magnus but he had never seen this person before. Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth Vali kept on Dividing the power while the strange dragon was consuming it. After a few seconds, the power was all gone, including the aura around the Red Dragon.

"Magnus!" Vali watched as the red-head flew down toward Magnus who was still in the juggernaut form.

"I can just leave the rest up to you." He said as his armor vanished leaving him his sacred gear. Turning to the stranger Vali looked him over. "We should talk."

* * *

"Magnus!" Getting closer to the dragon Rias landed right next to its armored head and placed two hands on its helmeted snout. "Magnus please come back to me." Rias begged but the dragon suddenly moved which forced her back. Getting to its feet the Dragon roared out again, but this time it didn't sound angry it was mournful.

* * *

 _Looking on the ground I saw a white piece of cloth, picking up I handed it to her. "Are you sure you're okay? That was a nasty fall. Oh, here is your headdress."_

 _Smiling brightly, she took it and quickly placed it on her head. "Thank you so much."_

 _"I'm Asia Argento but call me Asia" She smiled happily at me._

"Asia…" I said watching the images of the blonde pass through my mind.

 _"What are you dreams?" I asked looking at her with a turned head._

 _Gently squeezing the mouse toy, she looked down. "To make lots of lifelong friends. To get to know them and do cool things. To be able to have fun together and care for each other. It's kind of silly to be honest I would be happy to have any friends at all."_

"No… Asia…"

 _"It's going to be okay Asia I promise just rest here I need to help my friends…" Standing to leave I stopped feeling Asia gently tuck at my shirt, turning around I grab her hand squeezing it tightly. "I know it wasn't for long…. But I'm blessed to have known you…."_

 _"Don't talk like that Asia when we get out of here we can go to the arcade again and get burgers and you can hang out with me and the others at the club come on just stay with me please…" I begged with tears in my eyes. "I can take you bowling and we can go swimming and to the amusement park…we can even have a big bon fire and cook s'mores just don't leave Asia…"_

 _"I wish it could have been different…I wish I had known you before, gone to school with you…" She said weakly._

 _"You can and you will, we can do all of it everything you wanted to do…. just hold on please…" I begged as I cried, my tears falling onto our hands. Closing my eyes, I began to shake but stopped feeling Asia's hand on my face who smiled at me with tears in her eyes. "I never wanted to make you cry... Magnus goodbye…." And like that she was gone… I had never seen someone die before… Dear god…_

 _Gently wrapping my arms around her still form I cried. "Damn you God…. damn you she was a fucking healer! She could have helped the world and yet you took her and for what reason!? Because she was friends with a fucking devil? She didn't deserve this and you know it!" I shouted out of grief and frustration._

"She is dead you idiot, stone cold dead, you couldn't have protected her, hell you can't even protect your own friends. Pathetic really your nothing but a loser and a failure." Standing before me in this inky black void was Raynare who was dressed in the school uniform before it slowly shifted into her S&M outfit. "Such a loser, even now you can't protect them. With all your power, with all your hard work you still amount to nothing. You couldn't save Asia then and you can't save her now. You should just die, so how about it? Will you please die for me?"

Gripping my head, I howled in anger and pain at Raynare's words… I failed… I couldn't protect Asia… Or my friends, or anyone… I'm a failure.

* * *

Roaring even louder the wind began to pick up around the Red Dragon. "Look at me Magnus! Don't you know who I am?" Rias called out but there was no answer.

Watching from above Vali placed his hands within his pockets. "Strange his energy signature is not purely dragon."

"Something else is inside of him."

Not even bothering to look Vali knew who it was. "Look who decided to show up. Hello Ophis."

Running in front of the dragon Rias spread her arms out wide. "Listen to me calm down! Listen to the sound of my face Magnus!" Rias begged and pleaded but was knocked back by the force of the dragon's roar.

* * *

"I never wanted to make you cry... Magnus, please forgive me." Asia said appearing before my very eyes as tears streamed down my face reaching out gently the blonde softly stroked my cheek. "Goodbye." Slowly she started to vanish from sight.

"I couldn't protect her… I couldn't keep my promise…"

"You wouldn't have been able to her back then anyway." Raynare's voice whispered into my ear. "Surprise, surprise you can't save her now."

"Asia!"

* * *

Jumping to her feet Rias avoided being smashed by the tail of the Red Dragon, however by avoiding the dragon's tail the creature caught her in its massive claws. "Magnus please!" She had to reach him she just had too. Roaring again Rias swore she could hear Magnus screaming out for Asia.

* * *

Gripping my head I shook violently… I failed… I… I can't help anyone….

"Magnus."

Freezing at the voice I turned toward the source and saw Rias staring down at me from the window in the club house.

 _"The Crimson Haired Princess of Ruin and the Red Dragon Emperor I don't know if we could be more perfectly matched."_

" _Silly boy... "Reaching down she rubbed the boosted gear. "To give up your arm just for me…"_

 _Smiling slightly, I turned my head. "Hey, your worth it, I would have done anything to save you."_

" _Magnus look the engagement may be over now, but I promise you this isn't the last we'll hear of it. Not by any means." Rias said with a far-off look._

" _Then I will give up my other arm, or a leg or my eyes, anything." I smiled at the red-head. "I will do anything including…." Looking down at my dragon arm I nodded. "Even if it means I make a deal with an enemy. I will always save you Rias. It's my job I'm a pawn after- "I started to say but was cut off as Rias gabbed my head and pulled me into a kiss._

" _Magnus can I ask you a question? Are you glad you met me?" She asked her voice muffled by the pillow. "I'm very happy here."_

 _Smiling I nodded. "Yeah, I am. Sure the passiveness can bug me but otherwise I'm happy that you're in my life, why- "I started to ask but my question was cut off as Rias leaned up and pressed her lips to mine. Blushing brightly, I just kind of sat there in shock, this is the second time she kissed me and to be honest I liked it better than the first time. Don't ask me why but this kiss felt a little more real to me. Because it was in my mind not The Red Dragon Emperor and the Crimson Haired Princess of Ruin kissing, it was just Magnus and Rias two high school students._

* * *

The dragon held her up close to eye level as if it didn't know what to do with her. "Magnus, I want you to be in my life, you give it meaning that I never knew existed you better come back to me right now. Or I swear I will disappear right along with you." Looking down Rias's eyes filled with tears. "Please come back…Magnus!" As Rias lifted her head at that last part the tears on her cheeks flew off and slowly landed on the Red Dragon's snout.

* * *

Groaning a bright red-light appeared behind me, turning to face it my eyes went wide seeing Rias slowly fly towards me her arms spread out. "Rias… It's you…" I said in shock as the red-head's arms slowly wrapped around me, holding me close and protecting me from the inky void that surrounded us. As Rias held me I watched as the red light around us grew bigger pushing back the darkness and from the shadows I saw others step forward, I saw my parents, my sisters and brother. I saw all my friends from the occult research club and student council, I saw Nic standing there with Isabella and Ravel, Sairaorg standing off to the side gave me a thumbs up. Close to him was Azazel, Sirzechs, Serafall and Grayfia. With them was Rias's parents and Millicas. Then there was Tannin and Ddraig hell even Vali was there with the shadow of Albion over him… I wasn't alone… Something within me snapped, looking for the last race of darkness I saw it take the form of Raynare.

"This is my mind and you're not welcome here." I said as the red-light that Rias gave off destroyed the shadow of the fallen angel for good.

* * *

Slowly opening my eyes, I watched as pieces of red armor shattered around me and Rias held me close in her arms. "Rias… Your real…" I said staring up at her… she has tears in her eyes… oh no did I do something stupid again?

Smiling happily Rias's voice broke slightly. "You came back to me, oh Magnus you came back… Magnus my Magnus is back." She cried, the tears falling down onto my face. And that is all I remembered before passing out.

* * *

"Look I think he's waking up…"

"Give him some room to breathe…."

Opening my eyes again I saw all the faces of my friends standing over me. "Magnus your awake…"

"Welcome back." Koneko and Gasper said at the same time.

"Nice moves bro." Kiba smiled at me.

Magnus." Xenovia said my name as she stared down at me with a smile.

"How do you feel?" Akeno asked smiling like everyone else.

What happened? I don't remember much. "I feel like something the cat dragged in… No offense Koneko." I said rubbing my face as I slowly sat up when I saw something shocking. "Asia!" I said seeing the blonde in Akeno's arms.

"Vali and his allies rescued her." Kiba explained to me. Turning around I blinked seeing the familiar presence of Vali, Bikou and I guess the blonde guy was Arthur.

"It was a chance thing that's all." Vali shrugged.

Frowning slightly, I shook my head. "I owe you guys big time… Even if it was by chance… Thank you for helping her." Looking back toward Asia I smiled slightly and reached over shaking her gently. "Hey Asia… You okay?"

Slowly the former nun's eyes opened and she stared at me in confusion. "Magnus? What happened?"

I was about to explain but I moved out of the way as Xenovia tackle hugged the smaller girl. "Asia!" She began to cry and babble much to Asia's confusion.

Smiling I watched the scene and shook my head as Asia began to comfort the blue-haired girl.

"Magnus Maverick. Take a look." Vali called me over.

Getting to my feet I slowly walked over to where Vali was standing and followed his gaze. "What's up Vali?"

"This is what I wanted you to see." He said never taking his eyes away from cut in reality, slowly pouring out of it was a massive red dragon… and boy did he look dangerous.

"It can't be!" I heard Rias exclaim behind me.

"Dragon of Dragons, he is often called DxD. The True Red Dragon God Emperor. Great Red." Vali said sounding… respectful and envious at the same time.

Staring up at the dragon I could see why he was given the name. "Great Red huh? DxD."

"He chooses to live in the dimensional gap and flies around for all of eternity in there. Ophis wants this as well. My goal is to defeat him." Vali said out stretching his hand toward the dragon.

Looking at Vali then at the dragon I couldn't help but feel like he was looking over at us. "For real dude?"

Vali closed his fist his eyes never leaving the dragon. "To become the True White Dragon Emperor. The White Dragon God Emperor. Someday I will take down the Great Red."

"Great Red, it's been awhile." A child like voice said.

Freaking out at the sudden appearance of a small girl with long black hair, pointed ears, and wearing… what I could only assume was tape on her very small breasts, a loi like outfit with a purple coat and white bloomers I was shocked. "Who's letting the half-naked kid run around?"

"I didn't see her until just now." Xenovia said her eyes wide.

"Meet Ophis, The Dragon God of Infinity, Ouroboros Dragon." Vali said his eyes still on Great Red.

"Wait what did you say?" Rias sounded shocked to see the dragon god.

"No, the bad dragon is her?" Gasper looked a little freaked out.

"So, the leader of the Khaos Brigade." Koneko said with her fists raised up.

"One day, one day soon I'm going to obtain my silence." Ophis said with a finger pointed at Great Red.

"Tell me something Magnus." Vali turned to look at me when he said this.

"What is it?" I asked looking at him.

"Do you want to defeat me?" He asked with a curious look on his face.

Smiling slightly, I chuckled. "Yeah, one day but like you I have my own goal, outside of protecting the people I care about." I said placing a hand on my hip. "I want to create a power that is greater than both the Red and White Dragons and become something entirely new." Holding out my fist to him I smirked. "I want to ascend past the heavens and become a Celestial Dragon."

Laughing Vali pushed his fist against mine. "A worth goal, get even stronger Magnus."

"We should probably head back. Come on let's go home now." Rias smiled at me.

Turning around I nodded. "Yeah, just one last thing." Removing my jacket, I threw it over Ophis. "Wear more clothing!"

* * *

As Vali and his team left along with Ophis who gave me a smirk before she left, everyone was just standing around talking as the rest of our friends and allies showed up. Taking a moment I pulled Rias off to the side and sighed. "Rias I'm not too sure on what happened but I lost control… I'm sorry can you forgive me?"

Shaking her head Rias blushed. "Your fine, you are the absolute best. Yeah you really are the absolute best."

Chuckling I shook my head. "Hey I don't know about that-" Wait… why is everything spinning and getting dark?

"Magnus!" Rias said catching me as I fell. The last thing that I could remember at that moment was the shouting. "Magnus!"


	31. Recovery and deal with the enemy

**Hey guys I'm back once again with another chapter, I decided to take a break from writing because frankly I was losing to much sleep. So anyway I caught up on sleep and I am back to work with my writing. Now I just want to say the support you guys have given me is great really it is. Thank you everyone that faved and followed me and my stories. I also like to thank my reviewers your thoughts are awesome. Now onto those reviews!** **Merendinoemiliano glad you liked it and yeah Nic can fight he has been training like crazy. Also no Magnus won't become pink he is just going to be normal red with tinges of bronze. Blank Core Devil, I figured you would like Dracul xD as for The Maverick family... Yeah they are just weird now imagine then in other universes where they are born there... Scary thoughts my friend, scary thoughts. As for Magnus's goal... The power will be awesome and it will look really cool... I have plans my friend. Real big plans. R.A.V.E07 Thanks and I had a similar idea and have them fight Magnus in a rating game like setting only it's Magnus vs all of them. Ace this is the only filler and even then... It doesn't last long because real life tends to throw crap at you like crazy. Now I hope your ready because one of the biggest fights in Magnus's life is coming up soon and how will he deal with it... having to fight not an enemy but someone he cares for? Find out in the next chapter of The Maverick Emperor... I've been watching DBZ again... the guy at the end gets me every time.. Anyway see yeah later.**

* * *

Three days… Three FUCKING DAYS! I was out cold for three days… How the hell does that happen? Apparently after Vali and his people left I passed out and was in a coma. So, while I was out cold I was moved to the Gremory place to recover. I only know that because Asia and Koneko told me. From what I found out I lost control of my Juggernaut transformation, and went on a berserk rampage and used up most of my life force, from what I was told by the time I passed out I had only a few hours left if that, so for the past three days Asia, and Koneko have been combining the senjutsu healing arts along with twilight healing to save my life and find a way to restore my life-span.

It wasn't easy from the sounds of it, even with their combined might… I had probably had a year or so added back onto my life by the time I woke up. So that means everyday most likely for the rest of my life Koneko will be using her senjutsu powers to restore whatever life span I lost. Not that I minded but still… Anyway, after I first awoke up Koneko went to tell the others I was awake, leaving me alone with Asia. As we waited for Koneko I spent my time trying to comfort poor Asia, she blamed herself for this happening.

"It's all- "She started to cry again but stopped as I wrapped an arm around her shoulder, and smiled down at her.

"No, it isn't. No one's to blame but Shalba and he's gone… I think." Frowning I rubbed my face as brief images flashed through my mind. "Everything's kind of a blank at the moment… I get flashes of what happened… But nothing concrete. The only thing solid I remember was… Rias she pulled me free."

"I'm sorry Magnus maybe I can help heal your mind- "Asia said reaching for my head but I stopped her and shook my head.

"Asia, I don't want to remember. Whatever that thing was… It wasn't me. Not really." Frowning slightly, I looked at my feet. "Whatever happened to me, whatever things I did… I don't want to remember." Standing up shakily I looked down at the blonde. "I know everyone is coming here… But I'm starving let's just get some food and meet the others along the way."

"Of course, … But first Magnus." Standing to her feet Asia motioned for me to bend down a little, shrugging I bent down and found myself in a liplock with the former sister. Blinking in confusion I wasn't exactly sure what to do in this situation…. How do these girls catch me off guard like this? First Rias, then Akeno, that kiss on the cheek from Xenovia and now Asia? Damn. Slowly pulling Asia stared up at me with those big green eyes of hers. "I love you, Magnus more than life itself. I've never been surer of anything before." She smiled up at me.

Blinking and blushing in confusion I had no idea what to do or say at this point.

"So passionate." Someone giggled.

Turning toward the sound, I saw Rias, Akeno, Kiba, Koneko, Gasper and Xenovia all standing there watching what had just happened. "I feel bad walking in on such a private moment." Akeno teased good naturedly, while everyone was laughing or giggling or chuckling.

Asia feeling embarrassed hid behind me…. You're the one that kissed me girl why are you embarrassed? Women… I will never understand them. Rolling my eyes with a smile I waved. "Hey guys, you know you normally have to pay watch that kind thing."

"Looks like Asia has won today's battle for Magnus." Rias smiled at Akeno.

"Yes, it would seem that way." Akeno said touching her face.

Rolling my eyes, I shook my head and smiled at the others then turned my head to look at Asia who was slowly peeking out. "Come on, let's all get some grub."

Smiling Rias nodded her head. "Alright everyone now that Magnus is up and about it is time for a feast."

"Right your wish is our command!" The others chanted as I walked up to them with an arm around Asia's shoulder, before getting to some of the taller members and using them as a crutch.

* * *

"How can he eat that much?" Gasper said staring at me wide eyed as I finished off a bowl of noodles.

"I'm surprised he's still going." Kiba blinked in shock as I drained a bowl of beef stew.

Frowning slightly Koneko looked a little disgusted. "I get he was out for three days but this is pushing it."

Swallowing the last bit of a steak from a random plate, I looked around a little sheepishly. "What I am hungry?"

"Magnus no one can be that hungry." Rias pointed toward the large stack of plates and bowls in front of me.

"I just want to know where he puts it all." Xenovia said staring at me wide eyed. "And how he keeps off the weight."

"Dragons tend to eat a lot kids." The voice of our teacher grabbed our attention.

"Azazel." I waved with a smile. "Good to see you."

Chuckling the fallen angel walked into the dining room a took a seat across from me. "You too kid."

"Azazel what did you mean dragons eat a lot?" Akeno raised an eyebrow. "From what I knew dragons didn't need to eat at regular intervals."

"While that is true there is something else to consider, after using up a lot of energy dragons tend to gorge themselves on food." Azazel shrugged as he placed his arms behind his head. "It's one of the ways they restore whatever power they used up."

"Oh, that makes sense." Asia smiled with a nod. "After the rating game with Riser before Magnus went to the church he ate half the food in the fridge."

"Now that you mention after fighting Vali he did eat an entire month's worth of groceries." Rias rubbed her chin in thought.

"Plus being in a coma for three days really makes his appetite worse." The Governor General of the fallen angels shrugged. "Also a friendly warning, I wouldn't stick your fingers or hands anywhere near him for the next few minutes. Otherwise he is likely to take a bite out of you." Smirking Azazel stood to his feet and left room with this to say. "I will see you kids later, I have a few things to take care of."

Frowning everyone in the room looked at one another before looking at me. "Come on guys that's not true… I think." I said as my stomach growled.

* * *

After finishing off my…. Twentieth helping of food I decided to go and take a bath…. Yeah, I know I don't take bath's but after three days of no bathing of any kind… I really could use one. However, I just had one tiny problem… I had no idea which bath I was in. It looked like the guy's bath but there was something off, and I mean really off but I couldn't place it. Sighing I shook my head and put away some sweats that I was given into a basket, along with my current outfit which consisted of a t-shirt and a pair of shorts. Grabbing a towel wrapped it around my waist and headed toward the hot steamy water.

Slowly sliding into the water, I closed my eyes and sank all the way into water completely submerging myself. Now I'm not sure what the Gremory family did to this water or it was just the underworld itself but man I was feeling more refreshed and better than I had in a while. Coming out of the water and taking a deep breath of air, I leaned back and slowly opened my eyes to a… well a very shocking sight. It was Grayfia… Naked… In the bath… With… Me. Oh no. Jumping up I quickly turned around and tried to leave but found that Grayfia was stopping me.

"There is no need for that Lord Magnus." Grayfia said in her usual tone. "Relax and enjoy your bath." With little effort Grayfia forced me into a sitting position and she took one herself and nodded at me.

"I would Grayfia." I said realizing that I would not be getting out of this situation so I did the next best thing and closed my eyes. "But I don't usually bathe with other people especially women."

"It is rude not to look at someone when your speaking with them Lord Magnus." Grayfia chided me.

Groaning I knew I would get in trouble for this but I opened my eyes and looked at the older woman doing my best to avoid looking anywhere but her face. "Sorry, but I have my reasons, number one your naked, number two your married with a kid, number three your Rias's sister-in-law."

"As of right now I'm just a woman taking a bath in a shared bathhouse." Grayfia replied back with a slight shrug.

Frowning I raised an eyebrow. "Wait shared… No wonder it felt wrong being in here… I thought this was just the guy's bathhouse…. Really you guys should get signs made up for guests or something."

Grayfia smiled slightly. "I will take the suggestion to Lord Zeoticus."

"Well…" I said looking around. "I'll just go get going, nice seeing you Grayfia. Let's do this again never. Sound good? Good." Standing up I tried to leave but was once again stopped by Grayfia again.

"You cannot leave yet, you have yet to properly wash your hair, or back." The silver-haired woman said staring at me with… Wait… why is her face slightly red? It isn't because of me… My towel is still on…Must be the heat yeah, that's it.

"I can do that-"I wanted to say later but I guess Grayfia had other ideas as she dragged me over to a series of shower nozzles and stools and made me sit down. Turning on the water the wife of the devil king soaked my hair and then began to wash it… Which was kind of nice I'll be honest. It at least kept me from looking at her naked body which was good enough for me… Well sort of there was a mirror in front of me who knows what reason, but at least it was covered by some steam. As she washed my hair I swear it felt like Grayfia was also giving me a scalp massage. Groaning I accepted this was happening and just let it happen. After a few minutes Grayfia rinsed off my hair and the started to wash my back… Yeah this is this the part where I was a little uncomfortable.

Giggling slightly… Wait Grayfia is giggling? Yep she was. "You have a strong and tense back Magnus."

"Umm… Thanks?" I said with a small blush on my face…. This is confusing. Before she was acting just like her normal self but something even more is up but what? Wait did she just call me by my name?

"Despite the fact you're a high school student your back is more like man's." She commented as she continued to scrub my back. "Very well defined and toned, of course you have defeated several foes in service to the underworld so it's no wonder your body is the way it is."

"Thanks, Grayfia… Umm… What is up? You're not acting like your usual self." I frowned turning around to face her, hopping to whatever god was listening that my dragon aura was not affecting her. Making an effort not to look down I stared at her face now having a clear look for the first time I realized what was going on. "Your drunk!?"

"Oh, am I now?" She asked touching her face slightly before hiccupping.

"Yep… definitely drunk." I said staring at her face.

Leaning forward Grayfia pressed herself against me. "Never mind that you saw my chest, earlier didn't you?"

"In my defense, I wasn't expecting anyone to be there." I said before facing away from me. "So, it was an accident."

Pulling away from Grayfia giggled again. "I don't mind, however the only man that has ever seen me naked before is Sirzechs… And now you." She said pushing her breasts against my back.

You know… No matter how many times this kind of thing has happened to me… I will never get used to it. Blushing brightly, I shuddered… Grayfia is drunk this cannot end well… Please universe send me something… Anything to help me get out of this situation.

"Magnus!?"

Turning toward the familiar cry of my name, I sighed in relief. "Thank goodness… Hey Rias."

"What are you and Grayfia doing together?" She asked… fully naked… Damn it universe!

"Oh, Rias it is not proper to shout in the bath." Grayfia chided her as the red-head shook in anger.

"I was planning on bathing with Magnus! What is going on here?" Rias said rather angrily.

Taking a deep breath, I held out my hand. "Rias… I tried to leave, Grayfia wouldn't let me and she's drunk." Please… let the rational side of Rias win over… As long as Drunk Grayfia doesn't say or do anything to make the situation worse I should be fine.

"What if I said I was getting intimate with him?" Grayfia asked… Damn it Drunk Grayfia.

Shaking violently Rias began to glow with red energy… Uh oh…. Yep this is going to end badly…

"I will not let you take Magnus from me, Grayfia even if I must fight you." Rias said as a magical circle appeared under her hand.

Standing to her feet Drunk Grayfia smirked slightly. "That's an amusing idea." She giggled.

Jumping up quickly I summoned the divine dividing gauntlet just as Rias launched her attack. **"Divide, Divide, Divide, Divide, Divide!"**

As the power was slowly filling my body an idea popped into my head… Will need to test it out later. Sighing I dismissed the gauntlet and looked at the red-head. "Rias… Grayfia's drunk, don't listen to her… Now I want to go home…I'm tired, so I'm going to the room I am staying in right now and get my normal clothing… but when you're done with your bath Rias can I talk to you in my room? Before we leave?"

Nodding the red-head blushed brightly. "O-of course."

"Cool, enjoy the bath and Grayfia… sober up please." Smacking my face, I wandered out, changed into a pair of clothing that I set aside and grabbing my other stuff I left heading to the room I had stayed in earlier. As I waited for Rias I decided to see if I could find my usual clothing, because to be honest I really wanted to wear that instead of the t-shirt and shorts. Quickly finding the clothing which was cleaned and floated neatly into one of the drawers I changed into my usual outfit, as I was finishing putting my pants on Rias walked into the room wearing a casual outfit which consisted of jeans, flats and a purple shirt.

"Magnus, you said you wanted to-Oh." She stopped with a blush on her cheeks. "I didn't realize you were still getting changed."

Raising an eyebrow at the red-head I shrugged. "It's fine my pants are on, just without a shirt."

"Well yes but I forgot- "Rias said as she eyed my torso. "-How muscular you are."

"You literally just saw me almost naked just a bit ago." Shaking my head, I sat down on the bed and motioned for her to sit on the bed with me as I put on my socks.

Sitting next to me Rias looked at her hands still blushing for some reason. "Would you mind putting on your shirt? Your distracting."

"Now you know how I feel when you girls expose yourself to me." Smirking I stood to my feet and walked over to where my shirt was, just as I was putting it on I felt Rias's hands touch my back and slowly trace certain spots on my back. Shivering I turned to look at Rias who had an upset look on her face.

"So many scars, Asia's powers never did fully heal them." Rias said gently touching a spot above my left shoulder. "A gunshot wound for a holy bullet, a slash from a sword of light." She said tracing a thin line down my back just as I turned around she touched my stomach. "A stab wound from a spear of light." Frowning Rias looked up at me. "You went through a lot for someone your age."

(AN: Yes, I know Asia and Rias can heal scar tissue but for Magnus it doesn't work so well, plus Magnus has interesting stories to tell about what happened)

Gently I touched her hand and chuckled. "Yep, but I'm still here, now- "Sliding on my shirt I shook my head."-About why I asked you here. I just wanted to say… Thank you."

Blinking in confusion Rias looked up at me. "Thank me? For what?"

"For pulling me out of Juggernaut Drive." I said smiling at her. "I don't remember too much but what I do remember is you. You're the one that got me back to normal you somehow reached into the depths of whatever darkness I was in and pulled me out of it."

Blushing Rias just stared at me not sure what to say she just stared up at me in shock.

"I don't know why but… Something feels different. Like this weight around me is now gone." Chuckling I grabbed Rias's hand and squeezed it. "Thank you, Rias." Leaning down I gently kissed her with a blush before pulling back. "Now come on let's go home."

* * *

Upon getting back to my house via magical circle I learned that it wasn't very late, in fact it was close to sunset and there was a welcoming back party. Everyone was here which was a little surprising… Okay not surprising but nice. The usual people who lived in my house were here. Along with Saji, Sona, and Tsubaki, Nic, Isabella along with Ravel which was a surprise but a nice one. After nearly getting hugged to death by my family the welcome back from almost being dead party started.

I spent some time hanging out with Saji and Nic.

"I think we should form a team." I said looking at both Nic and Saji, while the blonde raised an eyebrow at this Nic knew what I was getting at.

"Hey, you're right Magnus, we can be the dragon team." Nic chuckled to himself and crossed his arms. "It would be perfect, we would be just about unbeatable."

Blinking Saji finally caught on. "That makes sense, the dragon team… But wait that sounds like a Khaos Brigade name."

"Saji… Don't ruin this for me." I said staring at him blankly. "Seriously though imagine what it would be like all three of us are dragon sacred gear users, and from what Nic told me his dragon was a dragon king as well… Guys we could do this."

"Well you know me Magnus I'm already on board." My fellow American nodded at me, the only hold out was Saji.

"Come on Saji… Think on it..." I begged him giving him the puppy dog stare.

"Oh, fine whatever, just stop staring at me like that. It's weird." The blonde huffed crossing his arms.

"Success!"

* * *

After seeing those two I talked with Ravel and Isabella.

"I… I made this for you." Ravel said holding out a slice of cake toward me. "I mean I was making a cake and this one didn't turn out well so you can have it… if you want."

Smiling I took the plate which luckily had a fork in it and ate. Hey… I was still hungry believe it or not. "Amazing like always Ravel." I smiled at the blonde who happily nodded her thanks to me and… skipped away… Huh that's weird. Turning to Isabella I nodded. "Hey thanks for coming."

"Of course, Magnus, it is an honor." Isabella bowed her head towards me. "I am glad you consider me worthy enough- "

"Worthy? Please you were invited because you're a friend." I shrugged with a smile.

"A friend? Me?" She stared blankly at me before smiling. "Thank you, Magnus."

"Hey no problem… Now quick question did Ravel spend a lot of time working on his cake?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

Looking around Isabella nodded. "She did."

"Well it's amazing like always." Waving at the rook I wandered off with the cake in hand.

* * *

Now I was hanging out with Kiba, Gasper and Mason who was telling us all about what he and my sisters did during the battle.

"Wait for real? That's so cool!" Gasper said wide eyed as my brother was imitating some of the moves he was doing during the fight.

"Of course, it was Gasper!" Mason grinned as he began to so off even more flourish with his invisible sword.

Chuckling I shook my head. "I think my little brother found a new hero."

"It's nice to see he has other male role models." Kiba said as he drank some juice.

"Yeah it is, besides me and you, he has Mason now." Smiling I shook my head placing my hands into my pockets.

"Which is always good, though maybe we should have him branch out more." Kiba chuckled.

Raising an eyebrow, I looked at the blonde a little confused. "Who's that?"

"Well before when it was just you, everyone was worried that he would end up pranking us." Kiba explained with a good-natured smile. "Then we moved in here with you guys he started to take an interest in swords because he hung out with me a lot as well. Now he seems to be hanging on your brother's every word, Gasper could end up a hyperactive sword obsessed prankster."

Thinking over it I rubbed my chin as I watched Gasper start to inmate Mason in doing some weird poses. "Yeah we should probably get him some better male role models."

* * *

Of course, now I was with my parents and sisters.

"You had us really worried kido." My dad wrapped his arm around my neck and sighed. "At least your fine though."

"Fine? For what I heard he has only a year left." My mother stared at my father like he was crazy… which he was he is a Maverick after all.

"Maria calm down, from what I was told little Koneko was helping him with her what was it called again?" My dad asked looking at me.

"Senjutsu dad." I supplied helpfully.

Nodding my dad snapped his fingers. "That's right from what I understand her power is supposed to help restore his life force."

"Still… Magnus that thing you did the Juggernaut you can never use it again." My mom pulled me tightly into a hug before sighing. "You really scared yes."

Sighing I looked down. "I'm sorry… And no worries about Juggernaut Drive. I swear never to use it again."

"Good, now how long do you think these senjutsu sessions will take?" My mom asked pulling back with a raised eyebrow.

"Most likely the rest of my life." I muttered rubbing my face.

"You know Magnus we have an idea." Morgan decided to speak up for the first time since this conversation started. "You said you can boost your power in your balance breaker without the ten second limit, right?"

Frowning I raised an eyebrow. "Yeah what about it?"

"Well…" Megan spoke up with a smile. "Why not before your next senjutsu session you activate your balance breaker and boost your power as much as possible then- "

"Transfer it to Koneko…. Who can use her power to restore my life force… It could come back at an even faster rate." My eyes went wide at that… This… This could work. "You two really are genius's."

* * *

I even hung out with the Sona and Tsubaki.

"Thanks for dropping by guys." I smiled good naturedly.

"Of course, it's not every day someone comes out of a coma." Sona said with her arms crossed. "Plus, Rias invited us."

"True enough." Chuckling I shook my head. "But still it's nice you showed up, I know you and I may have some differences Sona but I still consider you a friend."

Blinking in confusion the student council president smiled slightly. "Thank you, Magnus."

"No problem, same to you Tsubaki." I said turning to look at the other girl but saw she was distracted, following her gaze I grinned widely. "You have a crush on Kiba!"

"Huh? No, I don't." Tsubaki blushed brightly and glared at me before schooling her features. "I mean, I have no idea what you're talking about."

Raising an eyebrow, I chuckled. "It's cool Tsubaki no need to hide it. If you want I can put in a good word for you with Kiba."

Tsubaki was about to say no but she frowned and I knew she was thinking about it. "Can you?"

"Of course. Hell, I'm sure it will do Kiba some good to have something else on the brain besides swords and his books." I muttered rubbing the back of my head.

* * *

Finally, I was hanging out with Rias, Akeno, Xenovia, Irina, Koneko and Asia along with Noble who joined the party later as he was asleep in my room. We were all sitting around in the living room just talking with one another, while we were talking I noticed everyone was wearing casual clothing. Rias was wearing the outfit she had on when we left the underworld, Akeno was wearing a yellow v-neck sweater with a white button up shirt under it, and black Capri pants. Xenovia a pair of short jean shorts and a pink shirt, Irina same thing but with a black shirt that had white shoulders and a cross with wings on it. Koneko a long blue shirt with what I am guessing is shorts. While Asia wore a comfortable pink dress.

"I can't believe you guys missed school because of me." I muttered petting Noble's head as it was resting in my lap.

"I told the school we were overseas for a practice match, so our absence has been excused. I'll just let them know that our return flight was delayed due to weather or something." Rias said off-handily.

Raising an eyebrow, I shook my head. "So, the solution to all problems is solved by lying? What a…devilish thing to do." I smirked but all the girls just groaned. "What? I'm funny damn it."

"Can he go back to being in a coma?" Irina asked jokingly. "Though what kind of occult club has practices matches? The entire excuse predicated on a lie."

"There are other problems besides that." Xenovia said looking behind her.

Frowning I stood up much to Noble's displeasure and walked behind the couch to see the crying form a silver-haired Valkyrie. "It's no fair, how could Lord Odin be so cruel. I stupidly thought he returned to take me back home and instead he sends me into battle. I did it no complaints and when it was all over and done with… He's gone back to Valhalla and left poor Rossweisse behind!"

Bending down in front of the Valkyrie and gently patted her head. "There, there Rossweisse your always welcome here."

"He probably had a load of admin stuff to wade through after such a major conflict, I'm sure he'll come back for you soon-." Irina said walking up next to us.

"You don't get it!" Rossweisse shook her head comically. "I was supposed to be his bodyguard for this mission and now he's returned to Asgard without me there to escort him then I'll be the ditzy Valkyrie who wasn't up for the task."

"Hey cheer up." Irina said trying to get through to the silver-haired woman but nothing seemed to be working.

Sighing I knowing I was being ignored stood up and shook my head as I walked over and sat in between Rias and Akeno.

"I felt terrible when I saw Odin leaving her behind in the underworld. I had no choice but to bring her home." Rias said as if she was talking about a lost puppy.

Rubbing my face, I shook my head. "I hope she cheers up soon, I feel bad for her."

"She'll be fine, and if the Asgardians don't want her back I have an idea." Rias smiled her eyes never leaving the spot where Rossweisse was still going on and on about how she is a horrible Valkyrie.

"Oh? What do you have planned?" I asked eyeing the red-head. "Wait you don't mean- "

Winking Rias placed a finger on my lips. "Not yet, don't spoil the surprise."

* * *

The following day it was back to school as normal, which meant practicing for the school's sports festival with Asia, and I had to admit she was getting better at running in sync with me, of course it still didn't help that I had longer legs so it took us a bit to work out a system that worked for the both of us, but I think we were getting there with some effort.

"In, out, in out, in out." Asia and I chanted, as we ran around the track with Irina and Xenovia watching the progress. I swear ever since Irina moved in, her along with Xenovia and Asia were closer than ever… I even took to calling them the Church Trio… Because of their beliefs.

Stopping for a moment I shook my head and untied Asia and myself. "We should take a break." I said watching as the blonde girl was well doing her best to catch her breath. "You go do a cool down walk and drink some water."

"Kay." She said as Irina and Xenovia moved to her.

Shaking my head, I stretched out and popped my back. "Now what to do?"

"Hey kid!"

Turning around I spotted Azazel as he waved for me to come over and follow him. Shrugging since I didn't have anything better to do I followed the fallen angel to a nice grassy spot and joined him in a session of cloud watching. "It's days like this that really remind you what's worth fighting for."

Chuckling I nodded stretching out on the grass enjoying the warm sun. "You're telling me… Been a while since I just did… Nothing. It's nice."

"Yeah, hey kid got something to talk to you about. While you were unconscious I had a nice little chat. Went through a few things with your buddy living inside of you."

Frowning I raised an eyebrow. "What could you and Ddraig have to talk about?"

 **(Flashback)**

" _Mind if I ask you a couple of questions and I'm not talking about Magnus. I mean you Welsh Dragon." Azazel said with his arms crossed, while the green gem on the boosted gear began to glow._

" _ **What does the Governor General of the fallen angels want from me?"**_

" _I needed to talk to you about the Juggernaut Drive Magnus used at the end of the fight. You know that maneuver is expressly forbidden unless the situation calls for it. It's dangerous to forcefully vent the power sealed in the sacred treasure." Azazael frowned as he turned to look at the boosted gear._

" _ **My partner's despair and anger surpassed their critical limits, and the only option made available was the Juggernaut Drive. However, some outside force was controlling Magnus's emotions at the time and forced the Juggernaut transformation. As for who or what it was… I am uncertain."**_

 **(End of flashback)**

"An outside force was controlling my emotions?" I frowned thinking over what I was just told. Sitting up I placed both my hands on my knees. "What does that mean?"

"So, you don't know what he's talking about?" Azazel asked looking at me with a curious expression.

Shaking my head, I rubbed my face. "No… But wait after waking up I did feel different… I can't explain it but…" Rubbing my chin in thought I shook my head. "I felt like a huge weight was lifted off me…"

"That's what I thought." Sitting up Azazel stood to his feet and waved at me as he walked away. "Try not to worry too much about this kid."

Shaking my head, I waved at Azazel as he left and stood to my feet. "Some outside force controlling my emotions? That's strange..." Eyes going wide something just came to me. "Rias… She's been acting strangely sense the Loki fight…" Thinking over her behavior and my own I tried I can to a sudden realization. "Loki did something to us… Rias she's in trouble." Turning toward the school, I started to make a run for it when a giant blue magical circle appeared below me. "What the he- "

* * *

"-ll…." I said as I was magically transported to another location. Looking around I groaned and shivered, I was on some kind of icy mountain pass with tons of rock, snow, cold winds and of course to make this situation really bad… Really, and I mean really big guys… Giants it had to be giants. All of them looked humanish I guess but there was a light blue tint to their skin. "Okay what's going on?" I asked looking around.

"We are the Jotuns of Jotunheim human." One of the giants said stepping forward, boy was he ugly… "We are loyal to Loki and we are here to kill you Red Dragon Emperor."

Frowning I watched as what I am going to guess are frost giants started to surround me. "Oh? And how do you plan on doing that?" I asked looking around with a small smirk on my face.

"We have this." The lead giant said holding up a glowing device. "It will suppress your sacred treasure, leaving you without power, we will kill you with our fists, stone, and ice."

Chuckling I looked down at my hands, I really didn't have time for this. "Here's the thing pal… I really don't have time to play. So, let me give you two pieces of advice."

"What's that human?" The Frost giant sneered at me.

(AN: Play Digimon Run Around - Jasan Radford Extended)

"One…" Summoning Dyrnwyn to my hand I looked around cracking my neck. "I'm not without power and two… When it's fire versus ice… Fire always wins." Surrounding my body with my flame shield I blasted toward the leader. "Fire rocket!" Smashing straight into his face I stabbed my sword into his cheek, using his face as a springboard I repeated the spell as I smashed into another giant sending her into the ground. Using my holy blade, I stabbed it into her throat causing her body to melt into a puddle of water.

Turning around I dodged out of the way as a spike almost impaled me, blasting toward the top of it I took my fiery shield and formed it into a fire ball and blasted it at the giant who tried to make me a shish kebab. As the giant melted into a pile of water I was struck in the back and knocked back onto the ground, now I have to say is… thank goodness for gravity training because… It really saved my life here. My body was durable ever since I underwent it but that doesn't mean I was invincible. Landing onto the ground HARD I winced in pain but I had no time to worry about that as I rolled out of the way from a giant's foot.

Getting to my knees I looked around. "Fuck, looks like I could use some help." Sticking my fingers into my mouth I whistled shrilly and focused on my magic. A bright green glowing circle appeared next to me and from it out stepped Noble. "Giants, meet Noble… Noble meet dinner."

Growling the magic dragon next to me let out a roar and began to grow, until reaching his adult form. Jumping onto his back I gripped the dragon's fur tightly as it roared a challenge at the giants who started to back off, expect for their leader. "We are the Jotuns of Jotunheim we will be not be bullied- "He started to say but found his entire face incased in magical fire. "Ahh!"

Summoning Dyrnwyn back to my hand I smirked. "Charge!" Roaring Noble took off into the air toward the rest of the giants and began to either breathe magical fire on them, cut them with his wings, horns, claws or bite them. I would slice at any giant that got to close.

The fight went on for a few more minutes as Noble and I fought our way through the giants eventually leaving nothing behind except for large puddles of water and the glowing device that canceled out my sacred gear's power. Checking it out after Noble had returned to his baby size and was resting comfortably on my head. The device looked like a glowing orb with two metal spikes sticking out on the sides. "Weird… A scared gear canceler… "Frowning I picked up the thing and looked it over before making the choice of tossing it. I couldn't take it back home… Hell I had no idea how to get back home… Noble's transportation was a one-way deal.

"Fuck… How do we out of here boy?" I asked looking up at the rest of my head but the dragon had no clue how to help. "Damn it we need to get back and help Rias…"

"Well now… That could be arranged. For a price."

Freezing I stopped moving and turned to see a very familiar and unwelcomed sight. It was Cao Cao and some of the other members of the Hero Faction of the Khaos Brigade. Frowning I dug my fingers into my palms staring at the black-haired teen. "What are you doing here Cao Cao?"

Smiling good-naturedly the leader of the Hero Faction made his way down towards me. "Oh, you know, fighting giants and proving the strength of humanity. The question remains what are you doing here?"

"You were here for the entire fight I bet. So, you know what happened." I said staring down Cao Cao, this guy was dangerous. "You said that you could help me for a price what is it?"

Chuckling as he began to circle around me Cao Cao shrugged slightly. "You've been known to make deals in order to gain power in the past, right? That is how you received your power over light correct? Well how about making a deal to not only help yourself but help that… devil." He nearly spat out that last word. "I can send you back but if I do. You must agree to- "

"I'm not joining you." I said turning around to face him with a glare. "I won't betray my friends and become a member of the Khaos Brigade."

"Who said anything about betraying your 'friends'." Cao Cao stressed the word 'friends'. "And I'm not going to ask you to join us, not yet. You see Magnus you're a powerful player in this game and while you are a dragon." He practically spat that last word. "You're still a human being with much to offer. Look at yourself a human that fights toe to toe with high-ranking devils, gods, fallen angels, angels and even other dragon type users, yet you are still just a human."

"Your point?" I said staring him directly in the eye as he stared back at me.

"My point Magnus, is that while you are a perfect fit for the Hero Faction. I know you won't join us because we are latched onto the Khaos Brigade." Cao Cao shrugged his shoulders with a smile. "However, all I ask is for you to spend one day with us. Just one and see what it is we really do. We're not like the Old Satan faction, or even like Loki who wanted to end all things. We just wish to prove that humanity can use its power to fight and stand up against those who believe they are better than us. So, if you agree to spend just one day with us, I will have you sent back to your school."

Frowning I thought over what Cao Cao was offering… It wasn't… So bad. Sure, when I first met them it had left a bad taste in my mouth… But he seemed almost earnest… Why did he want me? He said he hated dragons and yet… Sighing I knew that I didn't have time to waste. "Fine, I agree to your terms."

Cao Cao nodded. "Good when the time comes I will have someone you know come for you." Snapping his fingers, a magical circle appeared underneath my feet. "Until then. Goodbye Magnus Maverick."

As I was being transported back one thought went through my head. Did I make the right choice?


	32. Loki's Revenge and a New Power unlocked

**Took me a bit but here I am once again and with a new chapter for you all, I hope this chapter goes over well because... Boy I put some work into it. I wanted this to make sense and hopefully it does. Now then I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who faved and followed my stuff and me it means a lot it really does so thank you from the bottom of my heart. Same to my reviewers I am always glad to hear your thoughts and ideas. Now onto the reviews! Blank Core Devil, glad you thought it was funny and with Grayfia she was drunk that's all nothing Magnus did just wrong place at the wrong time. As for Gasper being hyper-active sword obsessed prankster? Could be on the table WAY down the line but not now. Yeah Magnus can do better but come on it's funny either way, as for Cao Cao he just wants Magnus on his side because he could be a threat to him and his plans.** **Merendinoemiliano glad you liked the chapter and Cao Cao wants Magnus on his side to keep him out of the way and it's better to make someone your friend then enemy. R.A.V.E07 You will see my friend and yeah glad you like my choice and the cross over will happen in the next couple of chapters since everyone needs a break from the major events. Let's just say Issei will hate Magnus and admire him for his strength. Plus who knows maybe Magnus will teach him a thing or two. Now I hope you guys are ready because Magnus finally unlocks a new power this chapter. Anyway I wills see you guys in the next chapter!**

* * *

As the magical circle did its job I looked around a moment briefly. "Shit… It's late." I said noticing the position of the sun was much lower. Which meant I missed rest of school but that isn't important, running for the club room since that is the place Rias would most likely be I ran into Koneko who was walking there. However, when I got close the small girl stopped sniffed the air and turned around, tackle hugging my waist.

"Uh… Koneko… What's up? I- "

"Where were you?" The nekomata girl asked with wide eyes… That's when I saw it. The worry in her yellow eyes. "You've been missing for hours, everyone's been looking for you."

Frowning I gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "Koneko no time to worry about that, Rias is in trouble. We need to get her to Azazel right away." That sobered her up, nodding the silver-haired teen let go of my waist and together we ran into the club house, getting to the second floor we stopped seeing Gasper who was out cold on the floor. "Gasper!"

"Gaspy!" Koneko shouted as we got to the half-vampire.

Bending down I slowly lifted him up and bit my thumb drawing blood. Sticking into his mouth I let rest there for a few seconds before pulling it out. "What happened man?" Getting Gasper into a sitting position I winced looking at his face, it was black and blue, his hair was messed up and his clothing torn and burnt in some places.

Smacking his lips, the blonde slowly opened his eyes, despite the blood I guess he was still out of it. "Magnus? Are you the real Magnus?" He asked looking at me with a confused expression.

Sniffing into the air Koneko frowned. "I can smell him."

"This isn't good… a body double, and a curse… What's going on?" Gritting my teeth, I rushed up the stairs with Koneko and Gasper in toe I kicked opened the doors to the club room to find something very shocking. It was… Well me only… not me? This is going to be very confusing. Anyway, the Not Me had his arm wrapped around Rias's waist who was lounging with her left arm around his neck as she leaned backwards using his right arm as some kind of support. However, what bothered me the most about all of this was the fact Rias… she looked different…. Like she was under the Not Me's control. "What the hell…" Growling I took Noble off my head and gave him to Gasper. Summoning my boosted gear, I rushed forward. I needed to get Rias away from this guy as quickly as possible.

"Magnus be careful!" Koneko shouted

Rias giving a small laugh showed off her teeth and lifted her hand to create a barrier.

"Oh no you don't!" I shouted summoning the dividing gauntlet and smashed it into her barrier. **"Divide!"**

" **Boost/Transfer!"**

Using both powers at once I boosted my own strength and then transferred the power straight to the divine divining gauntlet, however it wasn't enough as I was still pushed back. Gritting my teeth I panted slightly… Damn it I'm still worn out from my fight against the giants. "Rias… Come on this isn't you, you're under a spell… Listen to me." Lowering her arm Rias almost seemed to consider my words but Not Me pulled her closer and suddenly she was back to being under his control as she rested her head on his shoulder and looked up at him with a longing look.

"Heh, you failed." Not Me said in my voice as he stroked Rias's hair.

Gritting my teeth. "Boosted Gear: Dragoon!"

Not Me following suit summoned his own boosted gear. "Boosted Gear: Dragoon!"

As the change took forth I shifted my left hand into the Dragon Canon and aimed it at my double who did the same thing. "Let her go now."

Smirking the other me re-directed his aim towards Koneko, Gasper and Noble. "Dragon Explosion!" A large amount of energy built up from his cannon and was released.

"No!" I tried to cover my friends but as the energy was released.

 _Flash_

* * *

Groaning I looked around and found myself outside, near both a knocked-out Gasper and Noble, along with Koneko who was checking on them both. "Damn it… What happened…?"

"Magnus, change back." Koneko pointed to a large group of people heading this way.

Nodding I let my dragoon form drop and looked back toward the clubhouse and my eyes went wide… The entire third floor was… Gone. Just gone. Shaking my head, I turned toward the crowd headed this way and found that it was made up of our group and the student council. While the rest of the student council began to block off the area from other students Sona and the rest of occult research club began to talk about what just happened. I quickly explained how I was magically transported to the land of giants and had to fight them with Noble's help… I left off the part about Cao Cao because that is one thing I intend to keep to myself for now. I just said I found a way to get back and when I did I rushed to the club room, met up with Koneko, found Gasper knocked out and confronted Not Me and Rias.

"However, I'm still not sure how we got out of there." I muttered rubbing my face.

"Gaspy, he was able to stop time and pulled us out of there." Koneko said looking over her fellow freshman who was now just waking up again.

Bending down Xenovia smiled. "We're proud of you."

"I'm ashamed that something like this could transpire on school property." Sona said before gasping slightly and looking around. "Where's Rias?"

Frowning I sighed. "Not Me took her. I think."

"Azazel!" Gasper as he pointed toward our teacher walking toward us with Rossweisse who was wearing a gray track-suit.

"Valhalla sent an emergency message to Rossweisse. Loki was responsible." Azazel frowned.

"Not surprising." I said crossing my arms as I stood to my feet. "He sent some giants to kill me."

"What!?"

* * *

Later that night we all went back to the house, while Azazel explained what he knew of the situation to everyone else, Rossweisse and I were talking on the roof. She began to tell me what I had already suspected that Loki had placed a curse on both Rias and myself, damn prick took credit for it and then sealed himself in a barrier. Now that it was confirmed it made to much sense, when I tried to read Rias's emotions I felt something blocking me but I just put it aside for the time being as nothing. Damn it! This really is my fault. I could have prevented all of this if I had just done something more but no… I made a mistake and now Rias is paying the price for it… This isn't good. At all…

"Tell me more about this curse… I need to know Rossweisse what does this curse do?" I asked as I looked down at the ground from over the railing. "And when did he cast this curse."

"Apparently he was able to place a curse on Rias and yourself before he was taken into custody. The curse lays siege to a person's heart, gnawing away it piece by piece. They cling to doubts lingering in the depths in your soul. Doubts you've forgotten about or worse doubts you never even realized you had in the first place." The silver-haired Valkyrie explained to me with a serious look on her face. "Loki used those buried feelings against you. For you it must have been even worse given your status." Rossweisse gave me a compassionate look. "I know about your status and how parts of your soul are in the evil pieces but you still remain human… The curse affected you more deeply because it started to fill in the spots of your soul and take over your mind."

Frowning I turned around to face the silver-haired woman and looked down as my mind began to fill with images of what happened when I lost control of the Juggernaut Drive of Raynare speaking to me…egging me on and pulling at my grief, anger and fear. "Raynare…" I muttered digging my fingers into my palms.

"Did you remember something Magnus?" She asked looking at me curiously.

"Yeah… I did something that I thought I put past me." Sighing I turned around and leaned against the railing. "Raynare… The first person to ever leave a… mark I guess you could say." Reaching down I gently touched my stomach. Despite how I acted, hell despite what I say or how I feel. That girl left a hell of an impact on me. I'm afraid, not of the girls or their feelings or being rejected… I just can't get to close. Yes, I have kissed Rias a few times… and even took all the others out on dates… Hell I was even coming around to the harem thing because of my stupid dragon side, but no I'm afraid of getting to close with someone. A fear of intimacy…Well at first but I think that was broken when Rias kissed me for the first time. I guess the curse took whatever fears I had buried deep down and brought them back up… Damn curses really make things complicated… At least I don't have to worry about it now.

"We are here for you, but if you're not ready to talk there's no pressure." The Valkyrie said sympathetically.

Sighing I shook my head. "It's stupid, but I should to talk to someone about this… It's funny I have been helping everyone else with their problems but I never take time to ask for help with mine."

Walking up next to me Rossweisse leaned against the railing and looked at me. "Then let's talk."

"Well… It all started with a girl who called herself Yuma." I started off and slowly I explained… EVERYTHING to Rossweisse… I don't know but it felt good to have someone to just talk to about… ALL this stuff. Everything that I had been going through. My own thoughts on the matter of what I thought was happening to me.

By the end of it Rossweisse who just silently listened, never said anything just listened. Gently placed a hand on my shoulder. "Magnus a fear of intimacy could have been the root of your problems to start with, but I think you have moved past that in your own way but old doubts and fears can cling to you whether you know it or not." Rossweisse frowned and squeezed my shoulder. "You shoulder so much responsibility for things that you can't control. You blame yourself for Asia's first death, for not being strong enough to save Rias, but Magnus just know. This, isn't your fault."

"I… But…"

"You are not at fault, this was Loki who did this." Rossweisse smiled slightly. "Not you, stop blaming yourself for things outside of your control."

Closing my eyes, I sighed and rubbed my face. "Thanks… But if the curse affected me like this… then what about Rias?" I asked my eyes going wide, if Loki's curse could take something that had I had just about gotten rid of… "What is the curse doing to her?"

Looking down Rossweisse sighed. "I don't know, you would have to ask her yourself. Or the problem could be buried so deep within Rias's psyche, that she doesn't even realize that it's there."

Frowning I nodded, as I looked up at the sky… I am not sure what the curse did or is doing to Rias right now but I will find a way to save her… I will always save her no matter what. "What are we doing to do?" I asked looking at the silver-haired Valkyrie

"We go downstairs and regroup with the others and together we'll find out where Rias is." Giving my shoulder one more squeeze Rossweisse and I headed back down stairs via the elevator, once down on the first floor where everyone from the club room was meeting I saw that they had contacted both Sirzechs and Ajuka who were appearing before us via magical hologram.

"How are you holding up Sirzechs?" Azazel asked after all the greetings were made.

"I am the devil king first and a concerned brother second. I will conduct myself according to my station in this matter." Sirzechs said his brow furrowed.

Azazel nodded and looked down slightly. "I'm glad you're keeping a clear head."

"Per our last message from Asgard it will take rather long time to break through Loki's barrier. Which is a luxury we don't have." Sirzechs explained to us.

"We just need to get him to talk. Find out exactly where Rias has been moved." Azazel crossed his arms.

Turning to look at the fallen angel briefly Sirzechs addressed the rest of us. "My sources say she has been taken to the dimensional gap."

Gritting my teeth, I took a deep breath and shook my head. "That isn't good."

"Isn't that where Asia was sent by Shalba?" Akeno asked looking at the devil kings.

"I have searched the kingdoms of gods and devils alike. It is the only remaining possibility." Ajuka said speaking up since he first showed up.

"So, if we can get there, we should be able to save Rias, right?" Xenovia asked looking around the room.

Azazel frowned. "The void of the dimensional gap doesn't behave according to our laws of time and space. If Vali hadn't stumbled across Asia at that precise moment while traveling. We could have lost her in there forever. Simply put being thrust into the gap is more often than not a death sentence."

"Then how are Vali and his friends able to do it?" Akeno asked… Yeah, I want to know that too.

"The Khaos Brigade is a diverse assortment with members from all factions. They must be using a method still unknow to our coalition." Azazel said pulling his legs underneath him as he looked at the ground.

"It could be possible… We would have to lock existence on this plane. We could use this world as a beacon of sorts." Ajuka theorized.

Frowning I shook my head, we needed a clear way and right now there was only one person to help. "Koneko. We don't have a choice, I need to contact your sister."

"Do you need Kuroka for some kind of plan? Koneko asked looking at me like I had all the answers.

"We need to see Vali. Now." The entire room was silent no one was sure what to do or say but I could tell by the reactions on everyone's faces that they thought I was insane.

Turning to me Rossweisse tried to reason with me. "I understand how you feel Magnus but that's impossible."

"It's the only option we have available to us." I said crossing my arms. "We need his help even if he's in the Khaos Brigade."

Looking down Sirzechs looked conflicted, as a brother he wanted to help and he knew I was right but as a devil king… He couldn't afford it. "Our way of life is under constant siege by those terrorists in the Khas Brigade. The underworld was attacked again yesterday. The causalities from this most recent assault are still being tallied. Family and friends from every corner of the realm are left grieving for the departed tonight. We can't associate ourselves with such filth, collusion with the Khaos Brigade to save the devil king's sister? The people would stand against me."

"If the public heard about our collaboration with Vali Lucifer, in no time at all Shalba Beelzebub would find the civil unrest to his advantage." Ajuka said turning to face me, wait Shalba is still alive? Damn. "This decision could have affect the stability of the underworld."

"No disrespect… But kiss my ass." I said glaring at the two devil kings as everyone minus Azazel gasped at me. "I won't leave Rias to die."

"Did you not hear me?" Sirzechs glared at me.

Frowning I crossed my arms. "I did and I know you have to keep the peace but there's one thing you didn't think of. My status as a devil is a technicality at best, just tell the people I went rogue and spin me off as this villain. I don't care. I can do this because I'm still a human. I know you wouldn't ask this of me Sirzechs but I am willing and able to do this even if it means I can't be around my friends or Rias anymore."

Both devil kings just stared at me, despite my blatant disrespect they considered my words. "It isn't that simple." Sirzechs started to say but Azazel started to laugh with a smirk on his face.

"Azazel what's so funny?" Akeno asked confused.

"The kid thought it through." Azazel said still smirking. "Try to keep up the devil king can say Magnus went rogue, hell all of you kids and remain blameless. If you kids go rogue in attempt to rescue Rias it's no longer Sirzechs's problem. Should thing's go bust you can still cover your ass, say they acted independently and if that's not good enough I can take care of the kids." Azazel said standing to his feet and walking over to Sirzechs with a shrug.

"How?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"If worst comes to worst I can see to it they are all made fallen angels." That got everyone's attention. "Then you can just scapegoat any backlash on me the acting Governor General." Azazel said jerking his thumb at himself.

"A false flag operation could quell any potential discontent it's a drastic gamble." Rossweisse nodded.

"This sounds odd coming agent of the holy church and turned into a devil, is something like this even possible?" Xenovia asked with some slight disbelief.

"You're a fallen angel, because you were a regular angel who fell from grace but a devil? I don't know where to even start with that." Irina said in confusion.

"I hate long division." Gasper said shaking his head.

"Okay we're veering off topic. The point is we're just talking worst case scenario here, which won't be an issue if you kids bring Rias back safe and sound." Azazel said bringing us back to the main topic.

"If she's trapped in the dimensional gap, then we have a narrow window of time to rescue her. Your decision?" Ajuka asked looking at his fellow devil king.

Sighing I looked at Sirzechs slightly pleading. "Please Sirzechs, I don't want to be a rogue but I will do what I must for Rias if I have to be labeled a terrorist I will gladly accept that role."

Suddenly I was surrounded by my friends who all bowed their heads, as Akeno came to stand in front of me. "He won't be alone, we owe Rias too much to abandoned her."

"We're fully prepared to sacrifice anything we can to bring her home safely." Kiba said lifting his head.

"Rias took me in when I had no one else and treated me like a little sister, there's no way I can sit back and do nothing as she suffers." Asia said on the verge of tears.

Looking up Koneko was next. "Sirzechs I remember making a promise the day you put me under your sister's care. I intend to make good on it. I swore I would protect her with my life if needed."

"She gave me a forever home." Gasper said a serious look in his eyes.

"Rias Gremory gave me a new lease on life. Taking me in when I thought I had lost everything." Xenovia finished.

Staring at everyone I smiled slightly before turning to stare at Sirzechs. "You heard them, just give the word and we'll go."

Sirzechs stared at all of us, considering our words and looking us all over before sighing.

"What's the worst that can happen? Ragnarok?" Azazel gave a thin-lipped smile.

Sighing again Sirzechs looked at us and this time it wasn't as the devil king. "Please save my sister."

"Before you go." Ajuka said walking up to me. "There is someone that wishes to speak to you."

Raising an eyebrow, I blinked. "Okay who?"

"Wayland Smith."

* * *

Standing outside of the destroyed occult research club building with Koneko I had my senjutsu senses on alert. "You think she'll show?"

"If I call for her she'll come." Koneko said looking around. "There's no doubt about it."

Nodding I was going to say something the familiar energy signature of a black-haired nekomata came to my mind, turning around Koneko and I both watched as her sister appeared from a purple like magical gate.

"Heh, first you tell me to piss off then you call me. Somebody's a little indecisive." Kuroka smirked looking down at us.

"Not quite." Koneko said with a slight glare.

Looking at Kuroka I nodded. "I have a favor to ask."

Kuroka seemed a little taken back at that. "What's a boy like you want?"

"Well besides the pleasure of your company." I said slightly trying to lighten the mood. "I need to meet with Vali."

The nekomata considered my words before staring at me like I was crazy. "You can't be serious?"

"Dead serious. I need to meet with Vali right now." I said staring at her.

"Aw it's cute when a little bitch like you tries to be forceful. Okay I'll consider helping you out." Kuroka said with half a smirk.

Raising an eyebrow, I shook my head in disbelief. "What's the catch kitty cat?"

"Shirone has to come back with me." Kuroka said with a hand on her hip, while I kind of expected it Koneko flinched and stared at her sister. "How is that surprising? I've tried to get her back before, besides what other bargaining chip are you bringing to the negotiations? They say one good turn deserves another."

Raising an eyebrow, I placed a hand on Koneko's shoulder. "That's a no, Koneko is staying where she belongs with her family." Smiling down at the silver-haired girl who was staring up at me with a small smile. "However, that isn't the only bargaining chip we have."

"Oh?" Kuroka asked staring at me curiously.

Slowly walking up to the nekomata I smirked slightly. "I have two other things I can offer you. I'm an American Kuroka so we have two things we always bring to negotiations. A gun and a sandwich and then we ask which you prefer." Placing hand on my hip I stared at the black-haired girl. "In this case the gun is I pummel you until I get what I want. The sandwich being me, you once wanted to have brats with a dragon well here's the offer."

"Magnus don't- "Koneko started to say but stopped when I held my hand out to stop her.

"You really grew a pair of balls, didn't you?" Kuroka sounded interested before turning around. "Feel free to jump on in Vali."

From behind Kuroka a magical circle appeared and revealed Vali, Bikou and Arthur. Raising an eyebrow, I shook my head. "Why did I have a feeling you would be listening in?"

"Heh, it's unsafe for a lady and I use that term loosely to be unescorted at night." Bikou smirked staring at Kuroka.

Frowning she turned to face the monkey king. "What are you trying to say wise guy?"

"That you're quite the strumpet." Bikou teased causing the black-haired nekomata to pout.

"Vali, you know me, I wouldn't ask for help unless it was important. I need to get to the dimensional gap." I said staring at the silver-haired teen.

"And if I were to refuse your request?" Vali said with a smirk on his face.

Staring down Vali I cracked my neck summoning my boosted gear. "Like I told Kuroka, gun or sandwich but you're in case it's either gun or gun."

Vali held out his fist. "The one's involved with the Red and White Dragons have never had a good life, don't you believe this to be destiny as well?"

"I make my own fate." I said glaring at him as I took a step closer.

"Heh." Vali opened his fist to stop me from attacking. "You're a strong opponent Magnus a worthy one in fact." Lowering his arm Vali turned to the blonde in his group. "Arthur."

Walking forward Arthur held out his right hand and beneath his hand golden shards of light began to form a magical circle… It was similar to the one that Xenovia used when she was summoning Durandal. From within the circle a sword appeared. Grabbing it Arthur slowly pulled it free. "The holy royal sword Caliburn passed to the heirs with the Pendragon name. It bestows the power to rule and cuts a bath through dimensions."

"I have said this before about magical weapons… But I want one." I grinned slightly before nodding at Arthur. "So, you're willing to take us then?"

"We'll take you to the dimensional gap, however I can't promise that you'll survive long enough to return." Vali said staring at me.

"Considering most you go die there." Bikou said with a smile on his face.

* * *

It took us a few moments but soon we gathered everyone that would be coming with us into the dimensional gap, it mainly just consisted of the main members of the occult research club, minus my brother who wanted to come but my parents and my sisters kept him out of it. Of course, they wanted to come too but understood if anyone had a chance of reaching Rias it would be us, and while Azazel, Irina and Rossweisse were not joining us but were there to offer support in the best way they could.

Walking up to our group Arthur nodded. "Take a moment to prepare yourselves. The trip is froth with danger."

"I'm ready when you are." I said crossing my arms.

Nodding Arthur stabbed Caliburn into the ground and the sword began to glow creating a bright golden circle underneath our group, as a prism like shield appeared around us all. "Now then." Arthur said letting go of the sword for a moment before pulling it free from the ground, turning around he sliced a literal hole in the fabric of reality, looking into the hole all I could see was an inky darkness as the vortex sucked us all in. As we were pulled in I got my first look at the dimensional gap. It was… Freaky in a word.

"It's safe to say we've arrived." Koneko said looking around.

Arthur who was focused on his job used the power of his sword to expand our safety bubble and suddenly the sword vanished. "Stay within the light, leave the field and you'll be swallowed by the nothingness. Be aware that this field will remain stable for one human world hour. Once the time limit is reached you'll be ejected into our dimension."

Frowning Kiba looked around. "One hour."

"It's not very long at all." Gasper said a little concerned.

"Arthur, how can we find Rias here if the dimensional gap is infinite how can we find her?" I asked looking at the blonde.

"It's about conviction. The strength of the gap can ebb and flow but not for the weak of heart. Make sure to steel your heart against its forces." He said lowering his eyebrows slightly.

Nodding I rubbed my chin in thought. "Thank you, Arthur." I said nodding.

"But what does that mean" Akeno asked confused.

"If I were to explain further then my warning would be meaningless. This is the extent of the help I can offer, tata." He said turning around and walking through a black circle and vanishing from sight.

"How should we start searching a place where right and left are completely meaningless." Xenovia asked with a small frown.

"No, it's not only left or right I can't tell what's up or down." Gasper said as looked around confused.

Holding her hands in prayer Asia looked as confused as everyone else. "Steel our hearts against it? But how? Against what?"

"Not for the weak of heart." Akeno said looking down. "I was just thinking about that warning Arthur gave us before he left."

"So, share." Koneko said staring at the older teen.

Looking at Akeno I nodded I think she was thinking of the same thing I was. "We're on the same page Akeno." I said smiling slightly. "We don't need to do anything but wait."

"We are in a space where the laws of physics no longer apply. Therefor distance and direction are meaningless concepts here." Akeno said nodding at me.

"Of course, then maybe- "

"What Kiba?" Gasper asked staring up at the knight.

"That Rias will definitely come, no doubts about it." Akeno smiled brightly.

"Our feelings will summon her, it will give her a way to find us." Kiba said staring off into the void. Slowly a black circle appeared within the light of our protection bubble, and out stepped Rias with her devil wings out and a dangerous red aura around her body.

"It's her." I said in relief.

"Rias is it really you?" Akeno asked eagerly.

However, Rias didn't answer us she turned to look at us and gave us a dangerous half smile. Oh, crap I knew that look, she was still under Loki's curse which meant this could turn our dangerous.

"Rias we found you." Xenovia said with relief.

"Come with us." Gasper begged.

"I'm so glad!" Asia floated past of all of us heading towards Rias with a smile, however Rias had other ideas. Holding out her hand the red-head summoned a magical circle and sent a blast of her destruction power toward the former nun.

"Look out!" Akeno who got there faster than me pulled the blonde aside as the black ball of destruction flew past us and into the void.

"It can't be." Asia stared in shock.

"What is she some kind of imposter?" Gasper asked wide eyed… Yeah, he's going to be afraid of doubles for the rest of his life.

"Afraid not, it's the real Rias Gaspy." Koneko said with a small frown.

"Yes, Koneko's right. That's definitely the aura of a Gremory." Kiba said his face mirroring Koneko's.

Frowning I nodded. "We need to be careful, she's not herself right now." I said as we all jumped/floated out of the way as Rias just blasted at us again.

"Maybe she's under someone else's control?" Xenovia suggested.

"Someone's control but how?" Gasper stared wide eyed and freaked out.

Floating in front of Rias I sighed. "Come on Red it's me… You need to snap out of it Rias, fight Loki's control." I said just as she fired at me again only this time it went straight over my shoulder.

"Come on we need to get her to safety before the field wears off." Akeno said with a small frown.

Nodding both Kiba and Xenovia summoned their weapons and floated off to the side to distract the girl, Rias attempted to blast them but missed as Akeno summoned a bolt of lightning to strike at Rias who blocked it with her magic but she fell for the trap as Gasper used his powers to freeze time around Rias, as Koneko and I floated in to grab her. However, the purple aura around Rias vanished.

"I can't do it." Gasper said in shock. "I can't stop time…"

"In here time and space are irrelevant." Akeno said with a frown just as Asia gasped in shock. Rias's body began to glow a strange red like color and her aura was getting bigger and more dangerous. "This is bad, everyone retreat!" Akeno shouted as Gasper vanished in a flock of bats.

"No I'm not leaving-"I started to say as I tried to get closer to Rias but Xenovia and Kiba both grabbed me and pulled me away just in time as a massive explosion of energy was released. "Holy shit… Asia, Akeno you guys okay?" I shouted as I saw they were caught up in the blast.

"We're fine." Akeno said in shock as her and Asia floated into range surrounded by a massive white barrier. "Cool doohickey. Did it make the barrier?" Akeno said staring down at what was in Asia's hands.

"Fafnir shrouded us in his protective light." Asia said gratefully as she grabbed the spear.

Staring at in shock I gasped. "That's the Downfall Dragon Spear… Azazel's artificial sacred gear."

"That's neat, but what about the light coming from Rias." Gasper asked as he pulled himself back together.

"This is the power that gave her the title Ruin Princess. Up until now her power and aura were released whenever she felt a surge of emotions." Akeno explained to us.

Frowning I nodded… Kind of like me. "However, this time it's different."

"The opposite's true." Xenovia commented.

"Something is keeping her from using her power to its fullest, if her power was at its fullest there wouldn't be a safe place to hide within this field we would all be dead… Well." Akeno turned to look at me with a small frown. "Your balance breaker could protect you."

"Rias! Please focus on the sound of my voice. We're here to take you home, please calm down." I called out to the red-head who titled her head slightly in our direction.

"I thought so, she can still hear us." Koneko said seeing what I saw.

"So, what do we do?" Xenovia asked looking at the small girl.

"Please Rias! Remember us!" Koneko called out to Rias who turned to face us and she… paused.

"She's reacting." Akeno said in shock.

"You're the one that gave me my new name. I won't forget that day as long as I live!" Koneko called out trying to reach the red-head, guess this was the plan which worked for me.

"I was lost, but you gave me the gift of a new and wonderful life. I will always appreciate everything you've done for me." Asia said holding her hands together with a smile. "You're the best sister I never had." Rias still wasn't moving which wasn't a bad sign.

"If you hadn't come along and found me, I would have walked the earth alone as a pariah, even worse I might have died on the streets." Gasper said with a pleading tone in his attempt to reach Rias.

Kiba held up his fist and looked at it. "When I was dying and in pain. When I was consumed with hate you took me in and saved me twice over."

"You got to wake up!" Xenovia called. "You gave me a new life when I believed everything was lost."

"You have to remember, remember my voice." Akeno said desperately. "My face."

Looking down I gently touched the scar that the spear of light left. "You saved my life and filled with it with all kinds of new experiences and people… Please Rias come back!"

As Rias stared at us I gasped in shock as tears began to fall down her face. "Rias!" Akeno and I said at the same time.

"Magnus?" Rias said staring at me.

Smiling I nodded and floated past everyone. "That's right Red it's me." However, the moment I got close Rias began to cry in pain and I was smacked back by a blast of energy. "The hell… Rias what's wrong!" I shouted but soon I saw the answer a red shard slowly floated out of her chest as the red-headed devil still cried in pain. Suddenly in a bright flash of red energy I saw what happened. Rias was covered head to toe in a female version of my scale-mail armor and a mix of dragoon armor as some parts of it showed off her body, her devil wings and red-hair were also exposed.

"I'm guessing that trick's new." Xenovia said in shock.

"It looks like a less protective version of Magnus's balance breaker." I heard Gasper say.

"How can that be?" Asia questioned.

"Her armor… It gives off the same aura that Magnus's did when he went berserk." Koneko commented. Gasping Akeno's eyes went wide.

Rias in her new armor blasted straight past us causing our group to separate, turning around she aimed a magical blast at Gasper, Koneko and Asia but Xenovia blocked it with Durandal… but barely. "There's something different… about that attack." Xenovia commented.

Reaching out my senses I realized what was happening…. Oh, shit this isn't good. "Everyone get away from her now, she has all my powers like that!"

"You have to get a hold of yourself!" Akeno called out only to have Rias fire at her next, the black-haired girl tried to block the attack but the power Rias had was much stronger than before and pushed Akeno back.

Catching her I looked down at her with a frown. "You alright?"

"Yes… Magnus you need to save Rias, I've been thinking about what Arthur said. About how the dimensional gap is greatly affected by our hearts. If that's the case you're the only one that can bring her back. Please bring my friend back." Akeno said turning to face me with a pleading look.

Frowning I nodded. "Right now, I'm only the one that can, right? She has all my powers, plus her own. Out of all of us I stand the best chance." I said a little upset… I knew I had to do this but that would leave a bad taste in my mouth.

"Magnus, I understand this will be painful for you but your right you're the only one that stands a chance against her. Plus, I know she wants you to rescue her." Akeno said gently touching my shoulder with a small frown.

"You can do it Magnus, fight to free her." Asia stared at me with tears in her eyes.

Smiling slightly, I nodded and slowly made my way toward Rias summoning my boosted gear. "Let's dance Red." My body was consumed in a fiery aura as the scale-mail came over my body.

" **Welsh Dragon: Balance Breaker!"**

Activating my thrusters, I blasted toward Rias who flew toward me our aura and power clashing against one another, the resulting power clash destroyed the energy field protecting everyone single one of us.

* * *

"Why is it getting dark?" Xenovia asked looking around confused.

"The field's down." Akeno said in shock.

"It's from the power of their attacks, looks like they disrupted the stability of the rift." Kiba looked around in shock. A black hole suddenly appeared beneath Asia and began to suck in her, screaming for help Xenovia quickly reached out and grabbed the blonde from sinking inside of the vortex, however everyone was suddenly pulled inside.

"It's not over…" Akeno said as she watched the battle between Rias and Magnus. "Bring her home Magnus."

* * *

Gritting my teeth Rias and I crashed into one another again, and again, her aura and power now the same as my own. No matter what I did Rias would counter with either her own power or use one of my own. As we fought my mind kept drifting to… Well every interaction we had, from how we first met to the first time she kissed me. I will save you Rias Gremory not because I feel like I must or because I owe you, but because you're my Ruin Princess. Blasting me with her power of destruction I used the divine dividing gauntlet to remove the power of her attack until it dwindled into nothing. Charging up a blast of power I sent toward Rias who did the same thing as me, but instead she charged her power into speed and appeared behind me. Using the armored tail, she wrapped it around my neck and sent me flying, as I tried to right myself I was hit by her magic.

 _"The Crimson Haired Princess of Ruin and the Red Dragon Emperor I don't know if we could be more perfectly matched."_

 _"_ _Silly boy... "Reaching down she rubbed the boosted gear. "To give up your arm just for me…"_

 _Smiling slightly, I turned my head. "Hey, your worth it, I would have done anything to save you."_

 _"_ _Magnus look the engagement may be over now, but I promise you this isn't the last we'll hear of it. Not by any means." Rias said with a far-off look._

 _"_ _Then I will give up my other arm, or a leg or my eyes, anything." I smiled at the red-head. "I will do anything including…." Looking down at my dragon arm I nodded. "Even if it means I make a deal with an enemy. I will always save you Rias. It's my job I'm a pawn after- "I started to say but was cut off as Rias gabbed my head and pulled me into a kiss._

 _"_ _Magnus can I ask you a question? Are you glad you met me?" She asked her voice muffled by the pillow. "I'm very happy here."_

 _Smiling I nodded. "Yeah, I am. Sure the possessive can bug me but otherwise I'm happy that you're in my life, why- "I started to ask but my question was cut off as Rias leaned up and pressed her lips to mine. Blushing brightly, I just kind of sat there in shock, this is the second time she kissed me and to be honest I liked it better than the first time. Don't ask me why but this kiss felt a little more real to me. Because it was in my mind not The Red Dragon Emperor and the Crimson Haired Princess of Ruin kissing, it was just Magnus and Rias two high school students._

 _Frowning I walked in front of her and placed my hands on her shoulders. "Rias, I'm going to say this carefully okay? So please listen, if and I mean if I did have harem and I'm not saying I do, but if I did, I would want you to be not in a harem but with me as the woman that stands by my side always." I smiled slightly. "See Rias I care about you a lot alright? Yes, do I care about Asia and Akeno and hell even Xenovia when she isn't trying to rape me, and I will always fight for you guys, but you won me. Rias you are possessive, a control freak at times, prideful, but your also smart, fun to hang around and not when we are in those comprising situations I mean when you and I both act like teenagers just a couple of old school teenagers. That kiss you gave me in my room… It was perhaps the best kiss ever. Because it was you the real you underneath."_

 _Rias simply stared at me in shock not exactly sure what to say._

 _"And yes, you get jealous when the other girls are doing what they do, hell if the situation was reversed I would be fighting other guys tooth and nail to have you to myself. Still I wish there was some way you girls could work out whatever issues you have between one another. Seriously the whole fighting over me gets old." Sighing I looked down and shook my head. "Now does that answer your question?" I asked staring into her beautiful blue eyes with a smile._

 _Blushing brightly Rias wrapped her arms around my neck and squeezed tightly. "Magnus… am I really your favorite?" She asked in a whisper. "Because sometimes I feel so far from you at times."_

 _"You are Rias, your always first to me." Hugging her back we both stood together for a few moments before she pulled away from me._

"Gah!" Shouting in pain I summoned a fiery shield to help dampen the effects of her power but it did little to help as she sliced at me with a claw filled with light, which was then followed by a strike of pure red energy. Righting myself I knew I had to fight back harder…but… I am not sure if I could hurt her, I knew what I had to do…. But… I guess what they say is true love hurts...Panting I stared down at Rias…

"Damn… She's even better at using my powers then me…Rias you can't let Loki control you, he'll get what he wants if you do." Closing my eyes, I shook my head as Rias's aura flared to life. "Rias I fight for you because your worth it to me, I will do anything to save you, I will give up my other arm, my eyes just to save you. Even if I must make a deal with my enemy I will save you. Even if I am still a human I always will be yours!" Boosting my power, I felt something new happen a pair of dragon wings spreading from my back. "Rias!"

Flying toward the red-head I felt my armor snap… then vanish from my body, stretching out my hand I watched as the scale-mail armor Rias snapped and broke in half leaving only her free from it. "Magnus it's you!" She said as she flew straight into my arms, wrapping her arms around my neck Rias held me close. "Thank you my darling you saved my life."

Laughing I wrapped my arms around her waist. "Rias… Your back to normal, you had me worried for a second." I said before gasping, what was left of the armor around Rias began to glow and took on the shape of Not Me who was smirking at us. Growling I partial shielded Rias away from him. "You are going to pay for what you've done." I said summoning the boosted gear.

" **Boost!"**

Rias and I both watched as Not Me began to glow and change until he took on the Juggernaut Drive form… Fuck. "It morphed." Rias said in shock, using her devil wings Rias pulled us both out of the way as the Juggernaut Dragon roared and tried to kill us with magical missiles, dodging out of the way we kept avoiding the Juggernaut but that really didn't mean much in a void.

Staring down at the Red Dragon I took a deep breath. "This isn't going to be easy." I said watching the monster thrash around the endless nothingness. That thing came about because of what Loki did to me, then to Rias.

Looking at the red-head who was watching the dragon she suddenly faced me with a worried look. "You have a plan?"

Smiling I nodded holding up my boosted gear as it began to glow with power.

" **Welsh Dragon: Balance Breaker!"**

"Yeah I am going to kill this thing with a power that it doesn't have. Don't worry Rias I won't let you down." I said as my body began to glow.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

" _Wayland Smith?" I said in shock as a blue Norse magical circle appeared next to the devil kings, the guy looked… Well in a word BIG, the guy towered over all of us standing close to seven feet tall. He wore a flannel shirt with overalls and had a long redish-brown beard with specks of gray here or there. He was also extremely muscled on a scale that shouldn't be natural, the muscles he had weren't the king you got from working out and toning your body like me… No this was pure hard work built up from years of experience of working over a metal forge._

" _So, you're the current Red Dragon huh?" The guy said in a thick accent that I couldn't place. "Not bad." Nodding Wayland stroked his beard as eyed me._

" _Not that this isn't awesome, meeting the guy you made my sword and the sacred gears but what do you want from me?" I asked looking up at the tall guy._

" _Lord Wayland and I were working on something meant for you." Ajuka nodded at me._

 _Grunting Wayland wandered up to me and peered at me briefly. "You got pieces of Excalibur inside of you boy."_

" _How did you- "_

" _I made the blasted sword boy, of course I would recognize its power." The blacksmith grumbled before shaking his head. "Now hold out your hand kid I got a present for you." Blinking in confusion I held out my left hand and instantly the boosted gear appeared on its own. Wayland then took my sacred gear and suddenly his hands and my boost gear began to glow. "Now I know you had five shards within yah and you gave up two but here's the thing kid, once your treasure takes something in the power is there forever even if the item is destroyed or removed. It takes a bit to coax it out though." Wayland explained as he removed his hand. "I'm tellin yah this because that kid Ajuka said you used to be a devil, well after he showed me how that premote-"_

" _Promotion Lord Wayland." Ajuka corrected._

" _Premonition thing work." Wayland said not even bothering to listen to the devil king. "I re-worked it so you can do the same thing only with the power you gained from the Excaliburs."_

" _Wait does that mean-"_

" _What Lord Wayland is saying Magnus you can… Well promote based on your Excalibur powers now, though since it is based on the Evil Piece system your powers are broken up into four forms based on the powers of the knight, rook, bishop, and queen. The Excalibur Rapidly will help provide for the speed of the knight, Destruction for the power of a rook, while the rest are being remade within your arm as speak to act as a magical booster to act as the bishop power, so while you won't be able to say make mimics or create doublegangers of yourself, the power will be turned into pure magic." Ajuka said nodding at me. "The system though is in a beta phase so we have no idea if this will correctly or not, if it does you should be able to create new forms and power according to your emotions and will."_

 **(End of flashback)**

* * *

"Rias… Promise me something." I said focusing on the power I was given by both Wayland and Ajuka, as the Juggernaut Dragon opened its chest piece and began to charge a blast. "I want you Rias to remain true to yourself, be the caring, passionate, smart and beautiful woman I know you are and if you ever have doubts or fears or worries. Then come to me because I will always be here to pick you back up again." My armor began to change, the armor itself became lighter, the material armored most of my body felt like a thin sheet of dragon scales, the armored dragon boots became sleeker and lined with gold near the top and two blue gems in the center. My arms also changed as my gauntlets looked like the Dragon Canons only with my fists still on them while on my chest the armor it was similar to the Dragoon armor. My helmet was sleeker and lined with gold with a green gem in the center. On my back, the two thrusters expanded and became sleek and canon like with green crystal for the sides while the top and bottom were covered with red metal.

" **Dragon Promotion: Wizard!"**

"Cannons." I said as the two thrusters/cannons lifted themselves up over my shoulders. "Dragon Missile!" I shouted as a massive wave of red and green energy shot out toward the Juggernaut Dragon as it launched its own version of the Longinus Smasher. The two powers clashed for a brief moment but the Dragon Missile overpowered the Not Me's fake Longinus Smasher. In a flash of light, the power I unleashed destroyed Not Me completely. Panting heavily, I reverted to normal my armor now gone looking at Rias with a smile I asked. "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine… But Magnus how did you- "

"Long story." I chuckled looking around when suddenly I felt something pulling us.

"What's going on" Rias asked looking around just as confused as me, while what I thought was the inky void vanished. "The field it's dissipating

In a flash of light both Rias and myself were pulled through fire, then through some weird green place, and finally though water. "Okay I'll bite what's going on?"

" **We're being pulled through some kind of vortex between dimensions."** Ddraig answered helpfully as we floated through the water into this gray like creature.

"What do you think will happen to us?" I asked looking around.

" **Not a clue, I'm not a self-aware encyclopedia you know."**

"I know that." I grumbled rolling my eyes. "Still some input would be- "

" **Hush can't you sense his approach."** Ddraig said causing me to freeze as I reached out with senjutsu, gasping I turned around with Rias a large hole opened up to reveal Great Red flying past us.

"Holy shit… I knew he was big but up close he's even bigger." I said my eyes going wide.

"Of course, he's the Dragon of Dragons." Rias said clinging onto me as much as I was clinging onto her.

" **The Dragon of Dreams, another chance like this may not come along. We should follow his lead."**

Nodding I smiled at Rias and together we moved forward following the massive dragon through a vortex of light which was very blinding.

* * *

"Where are we?" Rias asked.

My vision suddenly becoming clear I looked around in shock… Where ever we were it was… amazing, above us was an endless night sky filled with an endless number of stars which was cool because I saw so many falling ones. From the sound of it, if I had to guess I would say we were on a beach in the middle of the night on some alien world. All and all this is beautiful. "Don't know… Cool place though."

"How strange." Reaching out Rias gently touched my cheek and smiled. "Poor guy your battered and bruised for me again. I'm sorry." She said looking down.

Chuckling I smiled. "Yeah it hurts but hey as long as we're together I can deal with anything."

Slowly removing her hand from my face Rias stood up and removed her shoes and socks and walked slowly into the water, as she stared out into the night sky. "I don't want you all to myself or anything like that. I'm not the jealous type. At least I never thought that was the case… but your so close to Asia and... the way the rest of the girls throw themselves at you. I was so terrified of becoming an afterthought, but now you have shown me how you really feel."

Standing up I slowly removed my own shoes and socks and walked out to stand in the water with her, gently taking her hand in mine I smiled at the red-head who smiled back. "Come on, let's go home. Everyone is waiting for us to show up… Rias I love you." Leaning forward slowly Rias with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face, we gently kissed one another.

* * *

As Rias and I both pulled away from one another I looked around confused… We weren't on the beach anymore we were standing in front of our friends outside the school grounds and…. My shoes were still on my feet… How the hell did that happen…

"Your back!" Asia cried as she latched herself onto my waist. "Oh, thank goodness, you both came back."

Looking at Asia I gently stroked her hair and shook my head. "Easy on the sides girl."

"Well you sure took your sweet time." Akeno smiled walking up to us.

"Akeno." Rias smiled before turning to me. "Do you remember anything?" She asked staring at me confused.

I guess she doesn't remember what happened on that beach? That's kind of… convenient and upsetting I tell a girl I love her and then she forgets? Oh well that is something I can tell her in private just between us, might as well play along with the memory loss for now. "The last thing I remember was beating Not Me back in the dimensional gap."

"You kicked your own ass? I've come to expect no less of you." Xenovia smiled proudly at me.

Shrugging I chuckled. "Thanks, I think?"

"My memory has been kind of hazy since the mind control." Rias said looking around when her eyes came to look at the destroyed club room. "Wow what happened here?"

"Rias… I'm glad your back home." Gasper said almost on the verge of tears.

"We're just happy your home safe and sound." Koneko said walking up to the red-head with a smile.

"Me too." Rias said pulling the two younger members of the club into a hug. "Thanks, you guys."

"I couldn't help but think the worst was going to happen and you never make it back." Gasper said hugging Rias tighter.

"Now that is over, what's next?" Kiba asked with a good-natured smile.

Chuckling I shook my head as my stomach began to growl. "I think for now… We go home and get some grub."

* * *

Groaning I looked around as I was surrounded by fire, and a massive red dragon, grinning I waved. "Hey Ddraig."

" **It's been a while since I manifested myself in this form."** The dragon chuckled to himself.

"Well yeah since our last training session which was like a… Wow a while ago." I said rubbing the back of my head. "Wait if you're here like this does this mean I'm dreaming again? Damn I don't remember anything much after getting home last night." I said shaking my head.

" **I have some big news for you, aside from the dragon transformation you unlocked, it seems a new possibility for growth has unlocked itself."** I'm not sure why but the way the dragon was looking at me I swear I saw pride and hint of smugness in his eyes.

"Care to give me the answer big guy?" I asked looking at him.

" **You live with bevy of beauties, so what's one more cock-tease?"** Ddraig chuckled to himself.

"Don't be a dick."

* * *

Sighing I opened my eyes. Damn dragon being a dick to me… Wait a new possibility… Could he mean? We're on the right path to our goal then. Grinning I was pulled from thoughts as I was now staring at a pair of exposed breasts, looking up I saw that the pair of breasts were attached to Akeno's body. Looking around I saw the bed was extremely filled up… With well… Akeno, Asia, Xenovia and Koneko. "How did this happen?"

"After everything that happened the girls wanted to be extra close." Turning to the sound of the voice I was now face to face with Rias who was smiling at me. "Good morning, sleep well?"

"Like a log." I admitted with a small smile.

"Well you earned it." Rias said sitting up still smiling. "I feel bad for causing so much trouble and worry for everyone."

"It wasn't your fault, so no biggie." I smiled back at her as Rias moved to sit on the side of the bed.

"It's strange, I can remember bits and pieces." She admitted, standing up fully and putting on her night gown she walked outside onto the balcony of my room. With me following, being extremely careful not to wake the other girls. "The details are all foggy but I remember the warmth. The phantom memory still lingers in my heart, what about you?" She asked turning to look at me.

Smiling I rubbed the back of my head. "I remember and if you want- "

"Don't worry about it Magnus. You mean the world to me. I am happy being with you just the way you are." Rias smiled slowly walking up to me as she pulled my head down and held me close to her.

* * *

The next morning was hectic as usual, but it was nice because at least things could start by going back to normal. However, after school something new happened, not only was the school house re-built over night but Rias decided to reveal her plans for Rossweisse. Taking out a stack of papers Rias passed them along to her. "Here you go, it's a summary of the benefits package for the servants of the Gremory household."

Looking over the papers Rossweisse gasped. "No way the insurance premiums are so cheap! And no turn life policy mumbo jumbo? Valhalla never offered dental or paid vacation days."

"I know." Rias smiled.

"Okay if this whole heir to the Gremory thing doesn't work out Rias could find work as an insurance rep." I said rubbing the back of my head.

"Or a lawyer." Mason smirked at me.

"To cliché, plus it's been done before in The Devil's Advocate." I muttered shaking my head.

"She's actually buying a Valkyrie on the cheap." Kiba chuckled with a smile.

"And the devil's whispers were woven with temptation. I could learn a lot from her." Xenovia said with a smirk on her face, while Akeno and Irina laughed.

"So, what do you think?" Rias smiled holding out a rook piece. "Sign up with team Gremory for the big win. The underworld would be glad to have you."

"You're really going to make her one of your evil pieces?" Irina asked.

"Kind of an unusual choice." Mason shrugged.

"Not in this case." Akeno said looking at my younger brother. "Right now, Rias and I are the only wizard spell type casters our squad has on the roster."

"She complements our style." Koneko nodded.

Grinning I nodded. "Yeah Koneko's right about that."

"A power like yours would be best utilized in long range attacks. I'm think artillery support." Rias smiled as the silver-haired Valkyrie took the rook piece.

Looking over it from a brief moment Rossweisse smiled. "Perhaps the norns themselves spun the thread of fate that led me to your house. Ever since our first meeting in the underworld things just seemed right." In a bright flash of red light Rossweisse was now standing as a pair of devil wings sprang from her back. "Due to the Gremory family's regard of financial solvency and the top tier health insurance and pension plans. I feel like I'm finally now have a secured future now that I'm a devil in your service. Everyone I look forward to our joyous days of working together." Rossweisse said bowing before us.

"And so Rossweisse is a part of our crew and she's officially our second rook and newest memory of team Gremory." Rias smiled spreading out her arms in a welcome manner.

"I don't know the whole thing seemed more casual then I expected." Irina said a little disappointed.

"I prefer them to be short and sweet, it was the same for me as well." Xenovia commented.

Blinking I turned my head. "For Asia it was a ceremony, and for me? No clue I was dead at the time."

"Now all your pieces are in place Gremory." Turning to the voice I smirked seeing Azazel sitting at Rias's desk.

"You're sitting in my chair without permission again." Rias said sounding a little annoyed at the fallen angel.

"You got a full squad which means from here on out you face any challenges head on." Azazel said with a lazy smile on his face.

Nodding Rias smiled. "We will I swear it."

"That reminds me, hey Magnus." Azazel said looking at me.

Raising an eyebrow, I turned my head. "What's up?"

"The date of your appearance on Underworld TV has finally been scheduled." The Governor General said. "For today."

Smacking my head, I laughed. "I forgot all about that."

"So that means you're going to be on TV?" Gasper asked staring at me.

"Wonder why they want me." I said rubbing the back of my head.

"After everything that's happened to you maybe it will be up close hero interview." Xenovia said with a smirk as she leaned forward.

Pointing at myself I sighed. "Really? I'm not that much of a big deal."

* * *

"I can't believe it… You're an anime!" Xenovia said her eyes going wide.

Rubbing my face, we all watched as an animated version of myself was on the magical screen fighting against some random bad guys. "This is embarrassing."

"I don't know I think it's cute. The Adventures of the Dragon Knight." Asia smiled clapping her hands together.

Smiling Rias shook her head. "Come on Magnus it's not that bad. Plus, you did get something out of it. Remember I was there when you were at the studio."

"What's that?" Irina asked looking at me with curious expression.

Chuckling I shook my head. "I'm getting half the proceeds from the show, merchandise and anything related to the show… So yeah apparently I'm rich now."

"Wow Magnus that's impressive how'd you get that?" Kiba asked staring at me.

Smirking slightly, I placed my hands behind my head. "Well… I copyrighted myself, boy was Azazel pissed."

"I can understand why he created the show." Xenovia said with wide eyes as our teacher's name appeared on the screen.

Akeno shook her head. "And it seems Sirzechs worked on the fight scenes, and Serafall did the opening."

 **(AN: For the opening picture, a power ranger style opening mixed with some of the DxD opening credit scenes)**

* * *

The following day as I was walking through the hallway I was stopped by Azazel who wanted to talk with me about what happened back in the dimensional gap. We also talked briefly about the Khaos Brigade and its formation. "The overflow of power is what created the Khaos Brigade but you used the overflow to protect the people you love. I'm sure that is how it will always be, but hey one day if the fighting ever ends what do you plan to do when there's no one left for you to fight?"

"I'm not like Vali you know, if a time of peace like that ever came then I will shift focus to what really matters." I smiled at the fallen angel who raised an eyebrow at that.

"Oh? And what's that?" He asked with an interested expression.

"To being with the people I care about." Smiling I gave the fallen angel and wave. "See you Azazel, I have to get ready for the sports festival."

"Alright kid, just remember I expect nothing but record times." Chuckling the Governor General smirked.

Waving I chuckled. "You got it teach."

After that the next few days flew on by, we had Rossweisse become our new teacher for Civics which was interesting to the say the least, we had the sports festival which was really fun to be honest. Everyone did extremely well in their events and hey Asia and I got first place. Guess practice really does make perfect. All and all things were finally going back to normal, and hopefully… They would stay this way, for as long as possible. Because after all this crap… I think everyone could use a break.


	33. Random life, A Phoenix shall rise

**Hey guys I'm back again and with a new chapter for you all to read and I hope you like it. Now I am going to be doing filler here for a couple of chapters because I think we all could use a nice long break before the next arc. Now I hope your excited because the next chapter will involve the Satan Rangers! Yes that's right along with Grayfia's visit to the Maverick household. So please prepare for the exciting bits next chapter. Also thank you to all of those who faved and followed myself and my stories it means a lot to me guys it does, same to my reviewers I like hearing what you guys have to say advice you like to offer me. Now onto those reviews. R.A.V.E07 Thanks I am glad you like it, and trust me the other promotions will be just as cool. Also I read your story and I posted a review for you. Blank Core Devil, it's not that devils, angels or fallen angels are above everything, it's just they can help re-make the soul or in the way I see it they can add a devil, fallen, or angel aspect to a being thus they are still themselves but reborn I guess.** **Merendinoemiliano thanks for the support man. Ace you will see the break in here and you will find out how Magnus and Irina met. I was considering the Azazel stuff it would make things really funny. Also I haven't seen The Defenders yet been busy with work and the like. Also who hasn't seen Who Framed Roger Rabbit? It is an awesome movie and yeah a little bit I can see it. Darth56 glad you liked the chapter friend. Kanyalmohit GLad you loved the chapter, and yeah I read the LN too and I am re-reading them right now and they are just so damn good. Also yeah I liked the last two episodes of Born I thought they did well, and yeah Magnus and Rias will have a closer relationship then Issei did with Rias, hell all the girls have a closer relationship with Magnus but that's because chooses to spend time with them and just be there for them, kind of helps he isn't a pervert. Also yeah Magnus being human gives me lots of wiggle room hence why I left him as a human but with parts of his soul trapped in the evil pieces which still gives him the right to fight for Rias in her peerage and will give him a chance to become a high-ranking devil later on down the road. Though he will face A LOT of people against that for obvious reasons. Also yeah Cao Cao has plans for Magnus and you will have to wait to see them. Also Go Satan Rangers! They are in the next chapter. Now I do need to work on my other stuff but I will be updating this story as fast as I can. See you all later!**

* * *

Life was back to normal relativity speaking, I mean how can life be normal when you're the Red Dragon Emperor with a bunch of women wanting you? I'm getting off topic, life was back on track. However, there was a slight issue at least for me… Apparently with everything that was going on I was not keeping up with my school work like I should have and when I failed a test… Yeah things didn't go well so in order to help me make up the grade Rossweisse who was one of my teachers… despite the fact she was only a couple of years older than myself, issued a makeup test for me. Which I was grateful for but Rossweisse was a little strict ever since she became a teacher for the school. She also changed her outfit from her normal gray pantsuit to a tan suit jacket, a white dress shirt with a blue tie, black skirt with stockings or pantyhose (I couldn't tell and I didn't want to know, I'm not a perv) and heels all black.

Sighing the silver-haired Valkyrie turned devil shook her head. "I can't believe you need a makeup test. Seriously I looked at your grades they were excellent how could you have fallen so far?" She said with her arms crossed as I worked.

"Well forgive me for being in a coma for three days then stopping the end of the world. For the second time." I muttered rolling my eyes good-naturedly. She meant well and I liked to mess with her, though I would never prank her. Her and Azazel were the only teacher's safe from my pranks.

"That's no excuse for bad grades." The chided looking away. "If you do badly you could end up being held back, as your teacher I won't allow this. I will make sure you pass." I'm not sure why but I had a feeling she was just trying to pump herself up.

Shaking my head, I went to work when my eraser fell to the ground. "Crap." Reaching down I went to grab the eraser when the silver-haired teacher yelled.

"No, I'll get it!" Rossweisse moved to stop me but ended up tripping over her own feet and fell on top of me, her breasts smashing into my face.

"Rossweisse… Not that this isn't every guy's dream…. But…" I said with a blush on my face. "Could you get off?"

"Wh-what's the b-big idea." She stammered.

Looking up at her I rolled my eyes. "You're the one coming on to me teach."

Getting off me Rossweisse smoothed out her suit with a blush on her face I sighed and went back to work. As I worked on the last bit of the test I felt it was a little stuffy, standing to my feet I looked at Rossweisse. "It's kind of warm, I'm opening a window."

"All right." She said with a nod still blushing.

Getting to the window I opened it and stood there for a moment enjoying the cool freeze that came through. "Ah… Much better."

"Wait no! Opening the window is not allowed!"

Frowning I turned around. "But I already opened it and holy crap!" Dodging out of the way of the charging Valkyrie.

"No, close it!" She shouted both arms extended. In slow motion, I watched as Rossweisse tripped and fell toward tumbling out the window.

"You've got to be kidding me!?" Reaching out I grabbed both of her legs with my hands. "Hey, you okay down-Huh I guess you do wear pantyhose." I said with a blush.

"Pull me up, pull me up!" Rossweisse begged. "Wait never mind don't help me!" She started to squirm within my grasp.

"Hold still damn it." I rolled my eyes as I pulled her back into the classroom with little effort I set her back down on the ground as she began to pant.

"Thank you." She said in between breaths.

"Yeah, yeah." I muttered waving her off. "Now come on Rossweisse what's up with you?"

"I'm sorry Magnus it's just… I want to do well as a teacher and I was afraid that if you something that could um- "The silver-haired devil blushed brightly and coughed into her fist. "Distracted you it could mean failure on the test which meant you would be held back a year."

Shaking my head, I sat on the ground and smiled. "Rossweisse your fine alright? You're a good teacher so relax and be yourself okay? Second of all I have good grades and one failed test a year held back does not make." Chuckling I stood to my feet and walked over to the test I was taking and quickly marked a final answer, walking back I sat next to my teacher and sat on the ground and handed it over. "Care to take a look at my test?"

Nodding Rossweisse looked over my test and sighed in relief with a smile. "It's A plus work. I was worried for nothing."

"Told you, I'm pretty good at school Rossweisse, and it was just that one test so relax." Smiling I turned my head when I noticed something. "Hey there's a loose thread on your coat, I got it." Reaching out I grabbed it and pulled it free. "There you go-Oh come on." I said as her entire suit, skirt and all fell to pieces. "How does that even happen?"

Blushing brightly the newly turned devil covered herself and began to cry out. "Now that you've seen me like this I'll never be married!"

Rolling my eyes, I took my off jacket and white button up shirt and wrapped the white shirt around her chest while draping the jacket around her waist. "Calm down, now if you're worried about that I'll marry yeah." I said with a small blush while rolling my eyes. "And if you keep making a commotion you will draw unwanted attention to us."

Freezing Rossweisse nodded after a moment still blushing. "Right, what do we do?"

"Well we can do something incredibly stupid or smart, the stupid thing is I try to sneak you out of here or the smart play would be for you transport home and getting a change of clothing."

Smiling Rossweisse nodded. "Thank you, Magnus." She said just as a magical circle appeared underneath her.

"Wait before you go quick question."

"What is it?" She asked staring at me.

Looking at the fallen remains of her suit I raised an eyebrow. "Where did you get your… suit and I use that term loosely."

Frowning Rossweisse smiled. "The 100 yen shop they had a sale."

"Right… this weekend I'm asking Rias to take you shopping for a real suit that just won't fall apart." I said eyeing the Valkyrie who tried to say something but I stopped her. "No buts you need a good suit okay? Now go home." I said rolling my eyes as she nodded and vanished. "Has this really become my life?"

* * *

The next week or so was normal, like before I spent time doing my homework, working out/training and trying to figure out how to make the new promotion power I had to work again, I also spent time with my guy friends, my family and of course… The girls. Which I didn't mind honestly, I liked all of them and they didn't fight as much anymore, because somehow, they all worked out a system for hanging out with me and doing things they enjoyed. Koneko and I would listen to music together when it was just the two of us, Asia and I would just hangout and talk, Xenovia and I would either train together or just watch stuff together, I even hung out with Rossweisse which was fun when she wasn't acting like a teacher, though I had no idea why she wanted to hang with me. Akeno and I would work on my magic or just talk and hang out and sometimes we would play video games together, Rias and I spent time doing whatever of course we would watch movies most of them Vin Diesel films or surprisingly… anime.

Irina and I even hung out, I joined her on some of her angel missions which was interesting, and if she wasn't doing that we would hang out like old times, we would laugh, play games or just fight with one another, one day as we were hanging out in the living room just talking with one another before… an argument broke out.

"No way, Iron Man is a traitor, Team Cap all the way." I said eyeing Irina like she was crazy. "Captain America is so in the right about this."

"Nu uh, Iron Man is, it's only right for the super humans to register. It's like a law passed by the government. It's lawful." Irina huffed crossing her arms.

Shaking my head, I rubbed my face. "No way sister, even if it's a law doesn't mean it's right. First, it's an invasion of privacy which is unconstitutional. Second, they tried to do it to the mutants and look what happened there? Plus, Cap is so in his rights to rebel. Look at his history he was alive during World War Two he saw what happens first hand when certain citizens are forced to 'register'." I said glaring at Irina who was glaring back at me.

"Settle this the old-fashioned way?" She asked with a smirk.

Grinning I nodded. "Thought you never ask."

"What's the old way?" Asia asked who was watching our argument with a nervous look on her face.

Looking at one another we both shrugged and said at the same time. "We fight."

"But you two shouldn't fight, your friends." Asia gasped covering her mouth.

"Asia our entire friendship is based around us beating the crap out of each other." I said with a chuckle.

Nodding Irina smiled brightly. "Yep we always fought, in fact when we first became best friends it was because of a fight, granted we weren't fighting each other but still."

"You know I don't think I know how you two first met." Xenovia said walking into the room. "I know you are childhood friends but that's about it."

"That's true Magnus you never told me how you and Irina first met." Asia said looking at me curiously.

Irina and I both looked at each other with a smile, Irina however was blushing slightly. "Well it's a funny story but hell I don't mind telling it."

"Me either, go ahead Magnus. Tell it." Irina smiled as she plopped onto the couch with me joining her.

"Okay, it started back when we were six years old. See Irina had just moved from Japan and here to the states- "

 **(Flashback)**

" _Class I would you to meet Irina Shidou, she just moved here from Japan so be nice to her." Mrs. Smith smiled as she introduced us to the new girl._

" _Hello…" Irina said somewhat shyly as she looked around._

" _Magnus." Mrs. Smith called out. "I want you to watch out for Irina and show her around okay?"_

 _Smiling I nodded. "Yes ma'am!"_

" _Okay Irina go sit over there with Magnus." Mrs. Smith pushed the girl over to the empty desk next to me._

 _Taking a seat next to me the new girl smiled nervously. "I'm Irina Shidou, please take care of me." She said bowing._

 **(End of flashback)**

"That really wasn't an interesting or funny story." Xenovia pointed out with a raised eyebrow.

"I hate to admit it but yes that was kind of normal." Asia said a little disappointed.

"Well what did you expect? But that isn't the end of the story." Irina commented with a smile.

Chuckling I nodded. "Yeah, Irina was a little nervous because she just moved to America but once we found a common ground we bonded pretty quickly- "

 **(Flashback)**

" _Spider-Man is the best!" I said jumping up with a smile._

" _Yeah he is!" Irina grinned widely._

 _It was at recess when me and this new girl got a chance to really talk and as I found out she liked all the things I did. "Hey Irina, do you want to be my friend?"_

" _R-really?" The chestnut-haired girl turned red. "You mean it? Even though the other kids make fun of me because of my eyes?"_

 _Smiling I nodded. "Yeah and forget those guys I think your eyes are awesome! Like a super-hero or something."_

" _Thanks Magnus." Irina smiled brightly. "God really does provide like daddy said."_

" _God? who's that?" I asked confused._

 _Gasping Irina looked at me like I was insane. "You don't know who God is? He's the best, he looks out for you and loves you forever and if your good when you die you go to heaven."_

" _That sounds cool! What's heaven?" I asked confused._

" _It's a really nice place u in the clouds." Irina said pointing up to the sky. "It has everything, all the animals including dinosaurs and all the candy you could ever want."_

" _I want to go to heaven!" I said my eyes going wide. "I always wanted a t-rex for a pet."_

" _You should come to church with me then. Cause that's the only way to get to heaven." Irina smiled. "It's every Sunday."_

" _Cool I'm getting a pet t-rex." I grinned._

" _Hey freak!"_

 _Groaning I shook my head. "Go away Trey or I will tell the teacher." Trey was the perhaps a grade or two above me and for some reason he liked picking fights with me because he didn't like me for pranking him. I wasn't really sure why he liked causing problems but he was a bully and he was mean so it gave me every right to prank him._

" _Wasn't talking to you Mave-dumb." He sneered. "I was talking to the new kid."_

 _Frowning I stood up. "Leave Irina alone."_

" _Hey new kid they say you're a girl, but how come you look like a boy?" Trey asked._

" _I just like keeping my hair short…" Irina said sub-consciously touching her hair._

" _Go away Trey or else, I will tell a teacher your picking on Irina." I threatened._

" _Make me Mave-dub- "Trey started to say but was now on the ground when Irina came up and pushed him onto the ground._

" _Leave my friend alone." She said putting her hands on her hips._

" _Big mistake new kid- "Trey stood up and was going to push Irina but found himself on the ground when I punched him in the nose._

" _You leave my friend alone Trey or else." I said. "Or I will tell my sisters on you." That seemed to stop the bully who froze in his tracks, my sisters were well known for being over-protective of both me and my little brother so… Trey knew if I was bringing them into this he had some serious options to consider._

" _This isn't over!" Getting up Trey ran away going to the nurse's office or to find a teacher._

 _Smiling I turned to look at Irina. "Don't listen to Trey I like your hair."_

" _Y-you do? You don't think it makes me look like a boy?" Irina asked her face red for some reason._

" _Nope you look like a girl to me." I said. "Come on Irina let's go play on the swings before recess is over." Grabbing the hand of my new best friend I dragged her off toward the swing sets._

 **(End of flashback)**

"Wow, that's so sweet you two defended each other." Asia smiled tearfully.

"As expected of you two." Xenovia shook her head.

"Yes, our friendship was a blessed thing that only God could have created." Irina said rather devoutly before smiling. "Though the story isn't over yet."

Chuckling I nodded. "Yeah, after school that day Trey came back and he had some friends with him, Irina and I both ended up fighting them off." Looking at Irina I shook my head. "I think that is when we really did become best friends."

"Same, though after we both learned that the other could fight… Well we ended up scraping all the time, it was the best way we could settle arguments." Irina giggled and covered her mouth. "Remember the holy water incident back at my old church?"

Snorting I almost fell off the couch. "God yeah…. That was so stupid… It was hilarious…" Shaking my head I smiled. "Anyway, you ready to finish this?"

"Of course, and when I'm done I will thank Lord Michael for granting me victory." Irina smiled at me.

Grinning I shook my head. "Don't you mean ask his forgiveness for having your ass kicked?"

"Oh, it is so on Maverick."

"Bring it on Shidou."

Xenovia and Asia both blinked in confusion. "They have a weird friendship." Asia said blankly.

"Tell me about it." Xenovia shook her head with a smile. "But I think it's sweet in their own strange way."

* * *

The following day afterschool we all received a very interesting guest, Ravel Phenex who came to visit us in the club room while surprising wasn't unwelcome. I liked Ravel I thought she was a sweet girl and while when we first met she was a brat, but now? She was nice and acted very cutely and yeah, I knew about her crush on me still couldn't figure out why she had one but I accepted it and moved on. Plus, she made cake… Very delicious cakes and I liked her cakes.

"So, Ravel what brings you by?" I asked with a smile as Rias and me both sat on the couch in the club room that wad directly across from Ravel while everyone else stood off to the side, no idea why but they did. "Not that I care you came by."

Nodding Rias smiled at me briefly. "Yes, I echo Magnus's welcome but I am curious is this an unofficial visit? Is that why you don't have your escort?"

Bowing her head Ravel seemed… nervous, raising an eyebrow I reached out with my senjutsu senses. Yeah, she's nervous about something, I was tempted to go deeper but leave her feelings alone. Senjutsu could corrupt the user if they weren't careful and one of the things I learned that if you try to probe someone's emotions to deeply you could take on their feelings as your own. "I apologize for dropping by unannounced…" Ravel said looking down at the cup of tea that Akeno had given her earlier. Steeling her resolve Ravel looked up at us. "I wanted to ask for your help with my brother."

Both Rias and I were a little shocked the request… Crap how to deal with this. I looked at Rias hoping she knew what to say because I had no idea what to do.

"You wanted to speak to us about Riser?" Rias asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, I'm sure by now you have heard what is going on with my brother. Like how he does nothing except hide away in his room and mope about." Ravel said disapprovingly.

"Riser?" I heard Xenovia say. "I've heard the rumors too..."

"Who is he?" I heard Irina whisper.

"He's a high-ranking devil of the Phenex family and Rias's ex-fiancé." Asia explained to the angel.

Gasping Irina clasped her hands together. "Fiancé? How romantic… Wait you said ex-fiancé then… What happened?"

"You see Magnus crashed their engagement party and challenged Riser to a duel for Rias and won her back." Asia explained to the those who weren't here for the situation. "However, Riser never lost a duel before and so…"

"He's been crying like a bitch." Mason smirked, he knew the story mainly because I told him.

Frowning Rias looked up. "Riser still hasn't recovered?"

Gripping the hem of her dress Ravel shook her head. "No, he hasn't. It's gotten really bad, and I know that this is the last place I should have come to…"

"Last place? What are you talking about?" Rias asked turning her head.

"Ravel relax." Nodding I crossed my arms leaning back. "Go ahead and ask."

Smiling slightly the blonde girl nodded. "Thanks Magnus… Well when I was asking around for advice on how to help my brother, I was told that he should learn the fortitude that Rias Gremory and her peerage possess."

"Fortitude?" Rias and I both said staring at one another.

"Fortitude huh?" Xenovia smirked.

"I think we all know a certain someone knows all about that." Irina said with a smile.

Which caused everyone in the room to chuckle.

Shaking her head Ravel looked frustrated. "I can't believe he has been sulking for almost half a year, and to make it worse he says he's afraid of dragons. TO make things worse he hasn't even participated in a single rating games. Now the gossip magazines are writing about him, it's so embarrassing. He's that traumatized from his one battle with Magnus. I could understand if he held a grudge against Magnus I would understand, but he's not. I wish he would just man up already and learn from his defeat, as a noble form the Phenex family it's shameful." Ravel grit her took in frustration before sighing. "But… he's still my brother."

Frowning I knew what I had to do, even if it was something that disgusted me to my core. "I'll do it." I said standing to my feet. "I'll help Riser."

"Huh?" Ravel and Rias both looked at me in shock.

Rubbing the back of my head I sighed. "I don't like your brother Ravel but I'm willing to help because you're asking." I said with a smile causing the smaller girl to blush.

"Well… If you absolutely insist… I will accept your help Magnus." Ravel said still blushing while looking away from me. "Please work hard for a high-ranking devil like me… I would appreciate it."

Smiling Rias stood to her feet and squeezed my shoulder affectionately. "It's official then, Magnus will be in charge of getting Riser out of his funk."

* * *

"I lost again!" Rossweisse cried. "How do I keep losing?"

Turning around I briefly smirked, Rossweisse was playing cards with both Xenovia, Irina, Koneko, and Asia, while Kiba, Gasper and Mason just watched with smiles. Rias and Akeno were talking amongst themselves while I was hanging out with Ravel while we were on the Gremory Train to the Phenex main house. See we had three days off for school… No idea why but we did but it worked out plus after the final day off it was the weekend so it was decided that the best way for me to help Riser with his little 'problem' was to go train him over the next few days to see if he could get his 'fortitude' back. Oh, and the reason why we're taking the train… Rossweisse was the answer her first official visit to the underworld so we had to go on the train. Also Irina and Mason were allowed to come with us this go around, which was awesome.

"Rossweisse I could see your expressions every time you got a good card." Asia smiled as she explained.

"It's true your looks are so obvious." Irina giggled.

"Even though it's your first time playing you're really bad." Xenovia shook her head.

Shaking my head, I called out with a grin. "I can take her place if you want!"

"No!"

Laughing I shook my head and found Ravel looking at me strangely. "What?"

"Why don't they want you playing cards with them?" She asked turning her head.

"He cheats!"

Frowning I raised an eyebrow. "I do not, I'm just really lucky…"

"Magnus no one's that lucky." Rias commented off-handily.

"He is…" Mason laughed loudly. "Just like my sisters can't lose when playing craps, or I can't lose at the slot machine, our parents said they would take us all to Vegas one day so we could clean house."

Everyone on the train just looked at Mason and myself before sighing. "Mavericks."

"What?" We both said looking around confused which caused Ravel to giggle.

* * *

Once we got to the Phenex estate I whistled looking around. "Nice place, huge really but what's with all the fire? Seriously this looks like the stage for a final boss fight or something… You are lucky you guys haven't been attacked by some wandering adventures." I said looking at the statues that spat fire into a giant lake of fire. "How does that even work?"

"Magnus." Rias said turning to eye me with a small smile. "You can ask later okay?"

"Sorry shutting up." I said with a grin.

Shaking her head with a smile Rias turned back to our guide Ravel who was leading us to the main door. "So, what does Riser do all day?"

"He usually stays in his room running rating game simulations." The blonde devil explained as we walked into the house and past Riser's peerage who were all bowing before us. As we walked past them I had to wonder where Nic was I knew he was a free pawn now so he should be here somewhere… Then again, I guess he wouldn't be near Riser's area of the house if the high-born prick was afraid of dragons. "Occasionally he will summon people that are good at playing chess and play them but otherwise he never leaves."

Walking up to a large pair of double doors Ravel knocked. "Big brother? You have guests."

"Ravel" Riser's voice came from behind the doors. "I don't want to see anyone today. I had the dream again, the one about that dragon with that golden light burning me again… No visitors."

Sighing Ravel shook her head. "Your guest is Rias."

A very loud crashing sound came from within his room. "R-Rias!?"

"Riser it's me." Rias said walking up to the door.

"Why have you come here Rias!? Are you here to laugh at me!?" Wow he dropped the third person thing. "Or maybe you're here to brag about how fulfilling your life with the Red Dragon Emperor is."

Raising an eyebrow, I shook my head, this guy really thought that little of Rias? Damn that dude is a dick.

However, Rias took it in all in stride. "I just wish to talk for a bit. Will you please open the door and let me see your face? It is rather hard to talk through the door."

The following sounds were very loud stomping and the door opened to reveal Riser in… Pink pjs…Snorting I bit my lip to keep from laughing as he glared at Rias. "What could you possibly wish to speak about to the man you rejected!?" He said but then frozen as he recognized me. "Re-re-re-re-re-Red Dragon Emperor!?"

Smiling I waved. "Yo, nice pajamas. Though pink? Seriously dude find a new color."

Riser let out a sound that I could only describe as being a cartoonish squeal of terror as he back peddled and hid under the covers of his bed. "No! Go away! Leave me alone!"

Walking into the room with Raven and Rias I looked around and sighed. "Dude your room is a mess, I mean seriously have some self-respect." My words fell upon deaf ears as all Riser was whining about was not wanting to re-live that feeling of losing.

"This is the attitude of someone who never lost before huh?" Rias said sounding a little disappointed and with just a hint of pity.

"For crying out loud." Ravel sighed as she walked toward the bed and pulled back the covers. "Rias took time out of her busy schedule to see you. So, stop hiding under the covers."

Shaking my head, I sighed. "Okay let's get him out of here…. "Sniffing the air, I raised an eyebrow and sighed. "Though I think he could use a bath first… I need to make a few calls really quick." Sticking my hands into my pockets I wandered into the hallway and looked at Riser's queen and the rest of his peerage. "Hey, make sure Riser is packed for us please? No fancy clothing, he will need workout clothes and something warm." Looking at Rias I smiled. "Speaking of which I need to get some stuff together, want to help me get my stuff?"

Nodding Rias joined me outside of Riser's room. "Magnus what do you have planned?"

"Oh, let's just say… Riser is going to wish he was dead." I smirked.

* * *

"Hmph." Riser pouted, as he was now cleaned up was sitting outside near one of the fire fountains wearing his… suit… boy is he going to regret wearing that. At least his peerage made sure that he was packed properly, I only knew that because I was going through is backpack and then my own.

"So, Magnus you never did told me everything about your plan." Rias said with her arms crossed. "Like for example where you're going or what you're going to do."

Chuckling I shook my head. "Let's just say I called one of my old teachers to… 'help'. In fact, he should be any minute…. Ah never mind he's here now." I said feeling the familiar approach of an old friend.

"It's been a while, since I've last seen you all." Boomed a very loud and friendly voice from overhead.

Smiling I waved. "Hey Tannin great to see you!"

Falling off his seat Riser froze up. "Ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-Tannin! The Ultimate class devil and legendary dragon!"

Landing on the ground Tannin crossed his arms and stared down at the high-class devil. "Riser Phenex, I used to watch you with great interest because I thought you were a promising king." Tannin sounded disappointed with the blonde. "However just looking at you now." Shaking his head Tannin growled. "You are a disappointment to yourself and your family, you have a serious problem."

Sliding my backpack on and carrying Riser's I grinned. "So just like we planned up in the mountains like you did with me, his family wants him to gain 'fortitude'."

"Fortitude huh? That I can work with." Tannin said as he turned to look down at me. "You coming to the mountains too?"

"N-No!" Riser shouted as he jumped up and took off into the air his fiery wings sprouting from his back, his little escape attempts were cut off as Tannin caught him.

"No running away." He glared at Riser. "If you're a man then prepare yourself."

Chuckling I jumped up, one of the view times I could use my full strength and landed on Tannin's shoulder with a grin, turning around I smiled and waved. "Well Rias, Ravel I will see you later!"

"If you need help be sure to contact me alright?" Rias called back with a smile.

Saluting I nodded. "Yes ma'am."

"Wait! Take me with you." Ravel called up to me running forward. "I want… I want to help with my brother's recovery!"

Staring at her I smiled before turning to look at Tannin who nodded. "That girl has good eyes, Magnus why don't you take the girl up into the mountains with us? You could take care of her."

Walking forward Rias nodded. "Magnus, I am okay with it and I will talk with Lord and Lady Phenex. Please take Ravel with you."

"Rias…" Ravel said a little surprised.

Smiling I held out my hand to the blonde. "Alrightly then, come on Ravel let's get to it!"

Ravel smiled and ran toward us her fire wings spreading from her back, jumping into the air Ravel did well… a sailor moon transformation her normal outfit vanishing and its place was a tan and brown explorer's outfit with the weird hat and all, only difference is she had on a skirt.

Landing right next to me on Tannin's shoulder I grinned at the blonde before looking at our ride. "Okay Tannin to Dragon Mountain!"

"N-no! I don't want to go to dragon mountain!" Riser cried in fear as he tried to pry open Tannin's clawed hand as the massive dragon took off into the air.

"This is for your own good big brother." Ravel chastised as Tannin took us to his home.

* * *

"This is awesome!" I shouted with excitement, dragons, so many dragons! This is one of the best experiences of my life. The entire area that we were in was filled to the brim with dragons, just flying through the air. "So many dragons…" I grinned.

"D-dragons!" Sadly, Riser didn't share my enthusiasm for the scaly flying beasts.

"This is the dragon nest where my brethren live." Tannin explained to us before letting out a massive roar, or that is what it sounded like to my human ears. However, to my dragon-half it sounded more like a call for someone to come on over.

A lone blue dragon took to the air and was soon flying next to us, looking over the dragon I grinned, it was a western one with blue ice like crystals on its body along with some green and orange marks as well. "You called for me Lord Tannin?" The dragon asked and from the tone of its voice, I knew the dragon was male.

"This is a high-ranking dragon who serves under me. I've asked him to help in training Riser Phenex." Tannin explained.

Turning my head, I raised an eyebrow. "I thought I was in charge of his training?"

"You are in a manner but we will be training him similarly to how I trained you. Your job is to provide him with a rival in training. Someone that he can try to match." Tannin chuckled to himself, thinking over it I nodded. It was a good idea to be honest. "Riser Phenex here in the mountains we will re-build you, your mind body and soul will be broken and re-made."

"Why is this happening?" Riser whined as he refused to look anywhere but the ground.

"Now you will start with running!" Tannin roared again.

* * *

Panting slightly as I ran through the heavy blizzard that was created by the Ice Dragon I grinned slightly. "Good thing I was prepared for cold weather." Instead of my normal clothing I was wearing a black snowboarder's outfit with thick boots which allowed me to traverse the fresh powered snow easily enough and the goggles I wore kept my eyes safe from the blizzard. Turning around behind me I shook my head as Riser was running behind me with his fire wings out in an attempt to keep himself warm.

"Come on Riser I'm a city boy and yet I'm doing better then you!" I called out to him.

"Hey, hey your too slow!" The Blizzard Dragon called out and blasted Riser, freezing his wings completely and knocking him onto the ground.

"You froze my fire!" Riser shouted as he began to pick up the pace.

"Riser when you're running you need to call out 'dragon' now say it, say it!" The blue dragon called out.

"Big brother you can't give up now." Ravel called out from sitting on the Blizzard Dragon's back. "Dragon, dragon, dragon." She started to chant alongside the Blizzard Dragon.

"Why is this happening!?" Riser cried out.

* * *

The next part of Riser's training was for us to get to the spot where we would be camping out, which was up a fifty-foot mountain. Of course, we couldn't fly we had to climb, which wasn't a problem for me… Seriously after the gravity training I could literally create foot and hand holds for myself without the need for a rope, however I still wore one to make sure Riser wouldn't fall or would get hurt.

"I'm… I'm dying." I heard Riser pant below me.

Looking down at him I shook my head, this was the guy that I had trouble facing in the beginning? Damn he is a wimp now. "Riser we have only just begun training, it hasn't even been a full day yet."

Frowning the blonde glared up at me. "I am a high-ranking devil, a noble it is my duty to put value on my blood, and shrewdness not in my ability to run through a blizzard or climb a mountain!" Spreading his fire wings Riser jumped off the mountain and tried to take off into the air only to have the Blizzard Dragon who was flying nearby blast him once more.

"Don't even think about it." The dragon said looking down at Riser as he fell.

"Are you trying to kill me!?" Riser shouted as he dangled from the rope.

Shaking my head, I rubbed the bridge of my nose. "He has a long way to go."

* * *

The next three days had gone by in a flash and sadly Riser was no closer to gaining the… fortitude he needed… which really sucked for me because I was now stuck out here with him and I had to fall asleep in the same damn cave with him which sucked ass for me. Oh well at least it wasn't all bad because Ravel would come by every day, while she didn't sleep in the mountains with us she did stay during the training sessions. Today she even made breakfast for the two of us, Ravel had a table set up for the two of us with some amazing looking pancakes and some tea, while she was in a fancy looking red dress with black stockings.

"It's been three days since the training started, how would you rate my brother's progress?" Ravel asked concerned.

I turned around to see the Blizzard Dragon blast Riser who cried out in a very unmanly way. "Umm…. Not good but he's not any worse that's for sure." Taking up a knife and fork I cut into the pancake on my plate and began to eat. "I will say this… He just needs the right push and once that's done he will be fine."

"You think so? I'm relieved to hear that." Ravel said before sneezing slightly and covering herself.

Turning my head, I shook my head. "If your cold why didn't you wear something warmer?"

"I'm not c-cold at all! It's only proper for a lady from a noble family to wear a dress to morning tea." Ravel said but despite her words I knew she was shaking.

Sighing slightly, I held up my hands and focused on my magic. Snapping my fingers, I created a fiery shield around the area we were in. "Ravel don't lie to me okay? It's fine to be cold."

"I-Thank you Magnus." She said looking down blushing slightly as the fire began to warm her up.

"You're welcome, by the way these pancakes are delicious." I smiled at the blonde as I continued to eat.

"You really think so?" She asked smiling back at me. "Most of the ingredients I gathered from the dragons, but I couldn't find certain things… So, I wasn't satisfied with how they turned out."

Chuckling I grabbed a cup of tea and used the warm liquid to wash down the food. "Well I think they are the best, hell better than mine."

"O-of course. You can count yourself lucky to eat my homemade pancakes, you should be thanking me." She said taking on that 'noble' attitude of hers.

Shaking my head, I went back to eating. "Of course, I'm lucky."

"Yes, I even woke up early to make them… N-no I mean I can make dozens of pancakes in a short amount of time." Ravel said quickly when she noticed the look I was giving her. "I just happened to be up early this morning. Wait why are you looking at me like that?" She asked as I leaned forward for a moment.

"Trying to figure out something, if you were in human world and going to school… What grade would you be in?" I asked while turning my head, I just wanted to figure out if this girl was jailbait or not. I didn't have a thing for her… Or at least that is what I'm telling myself but I just wanted to know because she had a crush on me and I needed to know how young she was.

Blushing Ravel smiled. "Well if I was going to a human school I would be a first-year student in high school."

"Cool, cool." I smiled, okay not jailbait. So, if she did anything to me I wouldn't go to jail... maybe.

"You know, I would love to try on a Kuoh academy uniform someday." She said with a blush her head titled down.

I knew where she was going with this, I had a feeling he was wondering what I would think if she went to the school. "I think that you would look great in one Ravel."

"O-of course it is me after all." She said puffing out her chest slightly before looking rather sky again. "I was wondering if… I could visit you in the clubroom again sometime?"

"I'm fine with that and as I told you, you have an open invitation to visit me at my house." I smiled with a shrug, this girl saved my life with that gift of phoenix tears so I owed her big time.

"Then I will visit without reservation. After all it is a high-ranking devil's job to learn all about the normal life of humans." Ravel said as her brother came running by us. "By the way I heard Rias and the others are coming by the mountains tonight."

"Really? I asked seeing Riser slow down for a brief moment, as he was listening in on our conversation.

"Yes, apparently there is a really good hot spring out here in the mountains." Ravel said as the Blizzard Dragon grabbed Riser and took off with him as he screamed.

Snorting I shook my head. "That guy has a long way to go."

* * *

That night after Riser finished training I crossed my arms within my sleeping back, I couldn't sleep I'm not sure why but something was bugging me. Reaching out with my senjutsu I could feel Riser's presence within the cave so I knew he was still here. The first two nights he tried to run away and I had to drag his ass back. However, the guy was moving about, seriously he thought was being quite but in reality, I knew what he was doing, after training with Tannin, Azazel and Uriel my senses were a lot better… They had to be otherwise I could have ended up stabbed, or blown up of cut in half by those guys. Plus, Riser wasn't exactly the stealthiest of people I have met. Using my senjutsu I decided to read his feelings and what I found bugged me… The guy was filled with lust and perverted desires. I guess he wanted to see the girls in the hot springs… Yeah not going to happen.

The moment I knew Riser was out of the cave I climbed out of the sleeping back and walked out of the cave watching Riser leave. "Three… Two… One… Dragoon." In a bright flash of light, the dragoon armor took over my body. Soaring after Riser I made a point to suppress my energy so he wouldn't or couldn't feel my presence until it was too late. Soaring high above Riser I watched with slight interest, the guy was a perv but he was determined. If only he put this kind of effort into his training.

Rolling my eyes, I finally had enough waiting and flew straight down a kick aimed for his back. Landing the hit, flapping my wings I moved in front of Riser and crossed my arms and glared at Riser. "So, what's the plan big guy? Are you planning on perving on the girls?"

"So, what if I am? It's a gentleman's duty to peek inside a hot spring when a woman is bathing." He argued floating up to face me.

"That is the exact opposite of what a gentleman is…" Rolling my eyes I aimed a punch for his face by Riser ducked underneath it and flew out of the way.

"You really think you can beat me in an aerial battle? Stop being a hindrance Red Dragon Emperor!" Riser shouted as he pointed at me with a glare before launching a fiery attack at me. Dodging out of the way I decided this would be a good way to test his strength and so far, he's doing well despite the fact I'm holding back by a lot. Who knew that being pervert would give someone strength to fight.

I dodged a fiery kick and turned my left hand into the Dragon Canon. "Dragon Bullet!" Firing off the red energy I watched the magical power smack the devil in the stomach but due to his healing abilities he recovered quickly.

"Hellfire blaze!" Creating a fire ball within his hands he launched it at me.

Taking a deep breath, I called upon the dragon fire within me and let out a cone of flame causing the fireball to explode pushing us both back into separate rocky peaks. Pulling myself out of the rocks and I shook my head. "Not bad Riser, you've definitely gotten better."

"Riser is a high-ranking devil what did you expect?" He said as he pulled himself out of the mountain peak he was in.

"Drop the third person thing dude, it's stupid." Cracking my neck, I dropped my form and switched to my balance breaker. "Now let me show you something Riser." Charging my thrusters, I blasted into the devil and pushed him through three large peaks. Stopping midair I removed my helmet and stared at the blonde who was shaking again. "Riser you have a ton of natural talent, but you squandered it by acting high and mighty, imagine what would happen if you constantly trained. Look at what you did in three days of training, you kept up with my dragoon mode."

"But I didn't even push you- "He started to say his eyes filling with a mixture of pain and anger.

"Yes, but there's a reason for that. I am always training, I have a rival Vali, The White Dragon Emperor who I will one day have to fight to death." I said staring at Riser as I let go of him, using his fiery wings the devil stayed in the air listening. "I train so I can win that fight, because I want to be with the people I love." Crossing my arms, I shook my head. "Riser… Do you have a dream?"

"A dream? It was to be Rias's- "

Holding up my hand I sighed. "Not that a real dream, like me aside from protecting the people I love my dream is to one day create a power beyond that of both Ddraig and Albion. I want to soar above the heavens and become the Celestial Dragon." I said pointing to the stars. "Find your dream Riser, find it and stick to it and it will never lead you astray."

"But how do I even find that dream?" He asked looking a little deflated.

"Well… Look in your heart but here… I am going to give you a present. I will let your heart tell you what it wants." Reaching out I placed my hand against Riser's chest, reaching out I connected my heart to Riser's just like I did with Akeno, hopefully it would work like before.

" _I am a loser, all I wanted was to be respected and show how great my family really is. I failed my family and my own name. I think losing to the Red Dragon taught me a lesson I should have learned long ago but… I was too afraid to accept the truth he taught me that day we fought and said I was afraid of dragons, I was too afraid to face my shame. The shame that my arrogance brought upon me, and because of that shame I lost the respect of my peers, and everyone around me… It was gotten so bad that the low-born Nicodemus has taken command of my peerage during battle. It kills me to see them be commanded by another but I am so bothered by losing that I won't do anything."_

"What is this?" Riser asked looking around confused.

"Your heart is speaking to you." I smiled slightly. "Listen to it."

" _I want to be better for not only for myself or my peerage but for my family and people. Especially for my little sister, she has so much faith in me. That she even came out here to help me train… I want to do better and I will do better."_

Removing my hand, I smiled. "Wow, who knew that your heart would be like that."

"I…" Touching the spot where my hand was he looked at me confused. "I feel… Different… Like- "

"A long-forgotten truth has come to mind?" I asked with a smile.

Frowning he nodded. "Yes, but how did you- "

"I've experienced this before and I have been practicing with it, and only just a while ago perfected it, Would have come in handy with the whole Loki's curse thing." I muttered to myself before shaking my head. "The power comes from my senjutsu abilities." Crossing my arms, I rubbed the back of my head and sighed. "It allows me to connect to someone's heart and show them what is really going on inside… Your heart just gave you it's goal its dream. Be better then you were Riser, this is a new beginning for you. Much like your name sake you rise from the ashes of your previous life and begin anew."

Looking down Riser rubbed his chin in thought before smiling a little. "Thank you, Red Dragon-No Magnus Maverick. I will remember this and I will be better for not only myself but for my servants and… For my sister."

"Good man, now come on let's go."

"TO peek on the girls?" He asked with a wide grin.

"No, back to the cave to sleep, and if you sneak out again I will get serious." I eyed him but despite the threat I think Riser and I came to a… understanding of sorts. I don't think we will ever be friends but I think at least now I can start to respect him a little… as long as he doesn't go back to his old ways. Only time will tell.


	34. Go Go Satan Rangers!

**Hey guys it's me and I am back once again and let me tell you this chapter was all kinds of fun to write. I really liked the Satan Rangers and really wished they would show up more but sadly they haven't. Now I am trying to decide whether I want to do one more filler chapter before going onto the next arc, let me know what you guys want one more filler? Or onto the main story? Now I want to thank all those who followed and faved me and my stories, it means a lot. Same to those reviewed I love hearing your thoughts and ideas. Time for the reviews! R.A.V.E07 Yeah Ravel is cute like that, also your welcome and I will check out the anime soon enough. M** **erendinoemiliano glad you liked the last chapter and trust me the Satan Rangers are fun to see, also your not bugging me but I told you Magnus is getting the main girls if someone else joins I will let you know. Ace I think I can save that for a later chapter with Koneko but I will need to think on it for a bit. Just need to know when and where to put something like that. For the Satan Rangers I am not sure if they will return or not... or if they will appear else where. Also yes Riser will change his ways I can promise you that, he and Magnus will become rivals in a way. Also yeah Irina and Magnus have a deep connection and it helps Also for Magnus's relationships with all the girls here they are as follows. Rias he is in love with, Akeno he cares a lot for, Asia he cares a lot for, Xenovia he likes her and will take care of her but they aren't to the point of Akeno or Asia YET they get close to one another later on. Irina is a great friend that he finds beautiful but won't he isn't sure how to respond given two factors, one she is an angel and two she is his oldest friend he doesn't want to ruin their friendship. Koneko he cares a lot for, Rossweisse is a good friend he likes to tease and while he thinks she is beautiful he isn't sure where the relationship could or would go. Ravel he thinks she is cute but isn't sure how to respond to her at times. However his relationship with the girls will deepen over time I promise you that. As for Xenovia... Yeah I like the idea for viral trends is funny, also I like Spider-Gwen good spin on the character. Why do you ask? Darth56 glad you like the story and thanks for the support. Alright everyone let me know what you want for the next chapter either filler or the next arc. See you all later!**

* * *

It had been a couple of days since I helped Riser and things were right back on track for what I would consider normal life, a school trip was planned for all the second-years soon which sounded like fun but I had just one problem with it. It's Kyoto… It's always Kyoto, I mean seriously. I knew about this school going to Hawaii which sounded awesome… But nope Kuoh academy the school that was funded by the devils was going to Kyoto… Look I have nothing against Kyoto I mean it's historical and has some of the best tofu in the world but couldn't we go somewhere more exciting… Like Hawaii or Disney Land?

Oh well at least I could get some great tofu so there is that.

However, the trip wasn't for a little while so I put any thoughts of Kyoto out of my mind, because right now I had a more… Well interesting problem to think on. That problem being Rias. See over the last few days she has been fretting over something and refused to talk or tell me anything about what was bugging her. She just kept going about the hose straightening up or trying to fix my hair… Never worked, she tried styling it, flattening it but after going through five cans of moose and three extra-large bottles of hair gel… My hair kept staying the way it was so she left it alone. I even tried to use my senjutsu to figure out what was wrong but all I got was a sense of dread and nervousness.

It got worse when the weekend rolled around.

Asia and I who were both sitting together in the living room watched as Rias ran around trying to clean up anything she viewed as a mess or tried fixing her appearance up. Watching run around I finally had enough and sighed. "Rias what's eating at you?"

Turning to stare at me the red-head looked almost petrified. "My sister-in-law is coming today."

"Grayfia's coming to visit?" Raising an eyebrow, I turned my head feeling confused, why would Grayfia coming freak Rias out so much? Sure, she was her brother's wife and sister-in-law but she was also the maid of the Gremory family and Sirzech's queen. Not to mention Grayfia has been here before, so what's the big deal? Wait she called Grayfia her sister-in-law… She never did that before maybe that has something to do with it?

"Today is Grayfia's day off." Akeno said walking up to me with a smile.

"So? She has a day off isn't that a good thing? I still don't see the big deal." I said with a raised eyebrow.

"Magnus Grayfia when she is a maid she acts fully in the role of a maid of the Gremory family and acts as a servant. However, it's a different story when she has a day off she becomes Rias's sister-in-law." Akeno explained helpfully.

Walking into the room Koneko nodded. "Rias is afraid of Grayfia when she has a day off, she is really strict."

"So, it seems Rias has a weakness after all." Xenovia said popping up behind me.

"Gah! Where'd you come from?" I asked staring at the blue-haired girl… Seriously what is it with these girls and sneaking up on me? Maybe because I'm so used to their presence I just don't think about it? Maybe… but questions for later. "So, on her day off Grayfia decided to visit my house? What for?"

Akeno laughed a little and smiled. "It seems Grayfia has something to talk to Rias about something, sister to 'sister-in-law'."

As we were talking Rias went around the living room and began to straighten up. "I need to prepare some tea, oh and Magnus I need you to dress nicely, she will probably be checking on you as well." The red-head said as she forced me to stand and began to smooth my hair down as best she could, while trying to make sure my clothing was wrinkle free.

"Checking me for what?" I asked with a raised eyebrow looking down at my clothing, I was just wearing a t-shirt and jeans. "For ticks? Fleas?"

Rias stopped for a moment to smile. "You are… Be-because your special…" She blushed brightly.

"Red please answer me this, are we are we not engaged? I mean it this time, are we?" I asked staring at Rias who blushed even more, however before she could or would answer the doorbell rang. "Saved by the bell Rias." I said as everyone in the living room walked to the door, opening it my eyes went wide staring at the person before us, it was Grayfia with her hair down up in a long ponytail with her normal braids, she wore a long blue cape with a black outfit that had white stripes. It reminded me of Sirzechs white outfit. Peering behind her I stared at the white limo outside… Wow she arrived in style.

"How are you doing everyone?" Grayfia smiled before turning to Rias. "How are you doing Rias?"

"Hello sister." Rias greeted with a nervous smile.

"It has been a while princess."

Walking into view was perhaps one of the strangest creatures I have ever met. He was over six feet tall with an eastern dragon head with tight red scales throughout his body, his torso was either like a horse or a deer, and before I knew it the creature was bowing before me. "Ah Red Dragon Emperor. This is our first meeting, I'm a pawn in the service of Sirzechs Lucifer, my name is Enku. Pleased to make your acquittance."

"Ah yeah, the pleasure is all mine." I said staring at this creature, I wasn't sure why but it seemed familiar but I couldn't place it. "I'm sorry to ask but what are you? I mean I know you're a devil but your face it's familiar for some reason."

"Magnus Enku is a Kirin which is a legendary creature from China." Rias explained smiling at the Kirin. "It has been a while Enku you are looking well." Rias reached over and gently patted the Chinese creature on the shoulder.

"Since you have safely arrived Lady Grayfia I shall return to my station." Enku said looking at the silver-haired woman.

Bowing her head Grayfia nodded. "Yes, thank you Enku for escorting me, though I would have been fine by myself…"

"I'm afraid I couldn't let you our great queen who is also our master's wife to go visit someone's home without an escort. Though I know for a fact you would be able to handle yourself if you were attacked. I also thought I should bring some good 'fortune' to the Red Dragon's residence by coming along with you. More than that I wished to see the princess once more and I was able to meet the Red Dragon Emperor." Enku said as he was looking at Grayfia.

Blinking I raised an eyebrow at the fortune part and was about to ask when Akeno leaned forward and whispered into my ear. "Kirin are said to bring fortune when they visit someone's home." Oh, that makes sense, I nodded my thanks to Akeno who smiled.

"Enku you could stay a while…" Rias said sounding almost sad at the thought of the Kirin leaving.

Smiling Enku laughed. "That is kind of you princess, but I have many duties I must perform for Sirzechs when I return to the underworld. However, I would like to run along the mountain paths with you on my back like I did when you were younger. Now I shall take my leave, it was a pleasure to meet you all." Bowing one last time Enku vanished in a red mist.

"When I was younger Enku used to watch over me, so he used to carry me around on his back for fun." Rias smiled as she explained this all to us, aw that's sweet, however the tender moment was interrupted by Grayfia who coughed slightly to get our attention.

"Now that the greetings and introductions are out of the way, may I come in?" She asked politely, and just like that the silver-haired woman walked into the house.

* * *

So far Grayfia's visit was…interesting to say the least, she just spent her time so far talking to us in the living room but she especially talked with my parents about Rias staying here and so far, my parents had nothing but good things to say, then again, they said nice things about everyone in the house.

"I see. I'm relieved that Rias isn't causing trouble." Grayfia bowed her head at my parents.

"Rias is a good girl, we're glad she is in our son's life." My dad smiled.

"She's a joy to have in the house, all the girls are even the other boys." My mom nodded at the silver-haired girl.

Akeno smiled and nodded. "Rias is a great friend and even better leader she looks after all of us." Akeno gestured to the rest of her peerage who had gathered around the room.

"It's true without Rias I wouldn't even be here." Asia said with a grateful smile.

Grayfia smiled gratefully. "I am glad Rias is fortunate enough to have such people in her life" However the smile lasted for half a second before she turned to looked at Rias and myself with a strict look on her face. "Now all this leaves is the gentleman." The way she said this phrase chilled me to the core. Everyone just stared at Grayfia no one really sure what to say… Even us Maverick's Grayfia just stared at Rias and me.

"I…Is it…perhaps…what... is this about?" Asia mumbled finally.

"…. That must be it. Grayfia came here officially, so that must be it." Akeno said with a forced smile.

"I didn't think this day would come." Koneko said with a semi-stern look on her face.

Xenovia and Irina looked at one another confused, Rossweisse frowned, Kiba nodded in understanding while Gasper looked almost thoughtful, my parents, sisters and little brother looked at one another before nodding… Okay does almost everyone in this room seem to know what is going on besides me? Seriously this is getting rather annoying and I know for a fact if I ask no one will tell me what is going on.

Blushing brightly Rias stammered. "You can't be serious, you came here for that? I thought I was allowed to make the choice myself."

"Rias did your mother or myself ever say that once? You broke off your last engagement before so isn't it your duty as the next heir to help us feel relieved?" Grayfia said rather sternly. Rias wanted to say something but she didn't I guess she didn't want to upset Grayfia when she was acting as her sister-in-law. "We devils have a dangerous low birth rate which is why we can't cut ties with the noble families. One day we would like you to be a parent of the next generation. That is what your father, mother, your brother and I wished for."

As Grayfia said this her face were extremely stern but suddenly her expression softened and she smiled bitterly. "Though I say this even though I was involved in the incident and I helped. Even before that your brother and I also had our own share of romance, though during our time it was more complicated."

"The romance between you two is legendary amongst female devils!" Akeno cried out with a blush on her cheeks, that caught my attention… What kind of things happened between Grayfia and Sirzechs?

"They turned their story into a play." Koneko said with a slight shrug.

Wait what? Now I really want to know the story between these two.

"I would to know more." Asia said with a blush while Irina made comment about wanting to know more as well… Yep the romantics in the group are interested, I just want to know the details of what happened and if I'm engaged… That is all I want to know.

Coughing Grayfia looked a bit embarrassed before shaking her head. "Since the whole incident with your previous engagement and I ended up siding with you, I want you to become a splendid high-class devil and lady. However, there are some issues that must be fixed the part of you where you think you can solve your selfishness with money. The part where you act immediately once you think about it. I think the part of you focused on having it all to yourself has lessened a bit. Even so it's miserable that you can't act when you must. When it was me and your brother, we went through it straight away. There are girls your age who are already married, so keep that in mind. Once you graduate from high school, you will be invited to high-class society's parties even more. If you are thought to be a selfish girl even in the future, it will be an embarrassment to the house of Gremory. Thanks to the influence of that TV program, you are getting good support from the typical devils…" Wait TV show? Is she talking about The Dragon Knight? I knew there was a character based on Rias who was a main character but I thought the show was only popular with kids? Meh I guess all times like it.

"Anyway, we need to further the learning of your partner from now. Once you become a college student, we need to prepare for the wedding quickly you know? You need to take a husband right away when you become the heir after graduating from college. Until then we need you to take over from father smoothly. You understand, don't you? I personally think that it's okay to make you stable from now. The Rating Game is important, but only having that in mind might make you become dim as a woman. And you are…"

On and on this went with Grayfia going on, twitching I stood to my feet finally having enough. "Okay I don't care if you are her sister-in-law. That is enough Grayfia." Everyone just stared at me like I was crazy. "Grayfia I know your worried about Rias and you want what's best for her as her sister-in-law but tearing her down not only in front of her friends, my family or hell me."

"Magnus…" Rias tried to stop me but no I had enough.

"Listen I know you're doing this because you care but you shouldn't do it like this and not here. You never I repeat never give someone a dressing down in front of others like this." Crossing my arms, I glared at the silver-haired woman who simply stared back at me with an interested look on her face. "And what is wrong with Rias being a little selfish? She's a person not a fucking robot and yeah, I'm sure as the next head of her family there is a lot she must learn but cut her some slack and relax I mean seriously you have a day off and you decided to spend it what? Not with your son but here talking down to your sister-in-law."

The room was silent until I heard someone laughing. "He has a point Grayfia and I personally think Rias is doing a fine job."

Turning around I smirked slightly. "Big bro, nice to see you again."

"Brother." Rias gasped in shock.

"Hello, Rias how are you doing? You look well and I see everyone here is doing the same." Smiling Sirzechs walking into the living room… Seriously I get he's the devil king but he is extremely laid back. "I've brought presents." He said his arms filled with a few albums. "It's a collection of pictures of Rias, the growing of Rias, it's pictures of when she was a child and all the way up until she entered high-school in Japan."

Placing the albums on the coffee table everyone gathered around to look at the pictures… Aw they are so cute, man even when she was in middle school Rias was cut- "Hey I was looking at that." I said as Rias reached out and snatched the albums away from us with an embarrassed look on her face.

"Don't look, you can't look!" Rias said rather cutely.

Aw…. Oh well.

"Sirzechs what are you doing here?" Grayfia asked looking at her husband. "You have a meeting with the other devil kings, don't tell me you aren't going?" Grayfia said her eyes becoming hard and steely. Shivering slightly, I could finally get a read on Grayfia and boy she was annoyed.

Laughing Sirzechs shook his head. "I thought I would join the meeting from here, I can send my image and ouch, ouch… That hurts Grayfia!" Sirzechs said as Grayfia pulled at his cheek but despite this he was smiling.

"Why are you always like this when I have a day off? Maybe it wasn't a good idea that I got the day off… Maybe I should go back to being a maid now." Grayfia scolded the devil king who had tears in his eyes… Damn she is rough on him, I feel bad for Sirzechs if this is Grayfia when she is off duty…. Then shit. However, this little scene soon ended as three magical circles appeared within the room with 3D images appearing in them.

"Hey… Hey… Sirzechs…Can you… Sirzechs can you hear me?" One of the fuzzy images started to say, turning my head, I knew who that was and shook my head as the image became clear. "Geeze Sirzechs you went to the human world by yourself? I wanted to go to the human too."

Waving I grinned. "Hey Levi-tan."

"Sorry Serafall I'm at Magnus Maverick's house." Sirzechs answered.

Frowning Serafall looked at the crimson-haired devil king before smiling and waving at me. "Hey Red Dragon! Is Rias there as well?"

"How are you doing Serafall?" Rias said coming into view of the devil king.

"I'm doing good." The female devil said before shaking her head. "You should have told us you were going to the human world, Ajuka and Falbi were wondering where you were, because your usually on time."

Suddenly appearing was Ajuka who I nodded at and finally a devil I had never seen before, so I get to meet the final devil king huh? I wonder what he will be like, from what I gathered all the supernatural leaders I met had… quirks, Serafall wanted to be a magical girl (despite the fact she was in my opinion) Ajuka from what I heard really liked games hence his creation of the Evil Piece system, Azazel loved to experiment and create items, Michael well… I'm not sure I've only met him a couple of times so I am trying to figure him out. Then Sirzechs well… I haven't figured out him either.

"Sirzechs for you to go to the human world it means either there was an incident, or something interesting is going to happen. It's the latter, right?" Ajuka said with a small laugh.

The new devil which I am going to assume is the last of the devil kings, because he just gave off that feeling, he wore a dark purple outfit, was tall, bald and had a goatee. However, there was one thing about him that I wasn't expecting to see. He was bored. "Please tell me it isn't anything to bothersome, I really don't want to work…" The devil sighed.

"Magnus, you have already Ajuka Beelzebub." Sirzechs said pointing the green haired-devil.

"It is good to see again Red Drag- "He started to say but I cut him off.

"You too but call me Magnus." I said with a smile. "The only one that calls me Red Dragon is Levi-tan."

Chuckling the devil king nodded. "Very well Magnus."

"And the one that looks like he can't be bothered is Falbium Asmodeus. He is currently in control of military affairs." Sirzechs said pointing to the bored looking devil.

"… Hello I'm Falbium." The bald devil said in a monotone voice. Really? This guy is in charge of the military? Damn either he is really good at his job and he can get away with this kind of attitude or he was just bad at his job… I am thinking the first option given what I knew about the devil kings being elected to their jobs because of their power. Everyone greeted the devil kings, even my parents and family.

"Hey Falbi! You should greet them properly." Serafall chastised Falbium. "This is Rias's servants, and the Red Dragon and his family."

Sighing Falbium made some mutter about troublesome people. "…Serafall you and Sirzechs works to hard. My moto is 'working means losing'. Apart from the important jobs, I leave everything else to my servants. This is why you should gather good servants…" Falbium yawned and stretched out. "I'm so tired…."

"Falbium is like the kid that does a month's worth of homework in advance and spends the rest of his time relaxing." Rias whispered to me. "His servants are made up of many talented types of people and then he ordered them all to do this work. Yet despite all that he is said to be the underworld's best tactician."

That strangely made sense… I guess I could understand this guy a bit more, I was like him. Like when it came to the summer home work I did it all in the first day and spent the rest of my time relaxing… Huh weird.

"Magnus as you know all the devil kings have important jobs, I am in charge of domestic affairs, Ajuka is in charge of our technical department, and Serafall is in charge of foreign affairs." Sirzechs explained to me.

"Leave negotiations to me!" Serafall posed and stuck her tongue out cutely… Seriously she's in charge of foreign affairs? Did she once threaten to attack heaven because she wasn't invited to the observation thing by Sona? Well if the underworld hasn't fallen yet because of her then she must be good at her job.

"So Sirzechs what brings you to the human world?" Ajuka asked with a raised eyebrow.

The red-haired devil king turned to Rias and me and smiled weirdly. "To tell the truth I was thinking about having I was thinking of having Rias go through the 'ceremony' in the ruins of connection." That made all the devil kings smile, even Falbium looked slightly interested.

Rias raised an eyebrow. "Brother… No Sirzechs, you certainly don't mean the ruins that have been in our family for generations?"

Sirzechs nods his head which caused Rias to blush brightly. Looking at Rias I raised an eyebrow and sighed I had a feeling this was going to end up being something very, very stupid and it will cause me an endless amount of pain.

"That is interesting, certainly more important than a meeting." Serafall said sounding very interested.

"This hasn't been done since you completed it Sirzechs." Ajuka nodded with a thoughtful look.

"Ah congratulations." Falbium motioned with a wave of his hand.

Standing up Grayfia nodded. "That's how it is Rias, when I said making us feel relieved this is what we meant by it, you must perform the ritual. You can't refuse, though my husband ended up bringing unnecessary people involved into this. Sirzechs when we get home you will be getting a re-education." The silver-haired woman said pulling on Sirzechs cheek.

"Ahaha…Rias, Magnus do your best… Ow Grayfia that hurts." Sirzechs said with oh my those are tears coming out of his eyes… Just how strong is Grayfia? Wait never mind that I have to join in on those? Damn it! I had a bad feeling about this.

"Rias… What- "I started to say but stopped when Rias turned to me and gave me a look that was similar to Asia when she wasn't getting what she wanted from me.

"Magnus…What should I do?" She sniffed seeming like she was going to be on the verge of tears… No fair Rias your cheating!

Sighing I rubbed my face. "I'll do it with you." I groaned. Why do I have a bad feeling about this?

* * *

A few days later Rias and I both found ourselves standing amongst the ruins here in the underworld, Rias was wearing her school uniform while I was wearing my normal outfit. Hey if it ain't broke don't fix it. Everyone wanted to join us but were forced to stay home, apparently only Rias and myself were allowed here even though only Gremory family members were allowed in the ruins. Shaking my head, I decided not to say anything and just leave it alone. Looking around I had to admit this place looked cool there was massively built stone pillars and statues of who I am assuming was previous members of the Gremory family, and despite the name 'ruins of connection' this place looked well kept up.

However, as I was looking around Rias seemed to be lost in thought. "What if he…. what if he… hates me for rushing it?" I heard her mumble.

"Rias, relax." Smiling I placed a hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze, Rias turned to me and smiled back but before she could say anything I felt a chill go down my spine. "Trouble." I said looking up to the sky.

"Yo!" Landing in front of Rias and I were five people wearing… power ranger outfits. On the left breast from all of them there was an 'S' there was the same 'S' on a large belt buckle for all of them. Red, blue, and green were men, while yellow and pink were women, also it kind of helped their uniforms had skirts built in like most female ranger outfits. They were all doing some kind of group pose that reminded me of the Mighty Morhpin Power Rangers and behind them an explosion of all their colors appeared.

"Who are they?" Rias asked cautiously, I guess she wasn't expecting this.

The Red Ranger did another pose and laughed. "We are the mysterious Satan…Ow!" Red cried as Yellow smacked him…. Wait that voice…even muffled… Oh no… No…No…No…. Why!?Coughing Red shook his head. "Sorry… From the beginning! We are the Satan Rangers I'm the leader Satan Red!" Sirzechs said from behind his helmet.

"Satan Blue!" Yep that's Ajuka though shouldn't he be green?

"I can't be bothered but if I must. I'm Satan Green." Falbium yawned slightly.

"Lev-I mean Satan Pink!" Serafall posed cutely.

"Ha…. Umm…. Satan Yellow…" And yep that is Grayfia, makes sense I suppose not just anyone can get away with hitting the devil king Sirzechs… So yep.

Watching this I tried not to laugh… This was so weird, off the wall strange that I couldn't help but find this situation funny. I mean, why wouldn't I? The most powerful beings in the underworld are playing dress-up all because of Sirzechs because of his love of Power Rangers…. This guy is a huge geek… Then again, I'm no better but still. However out of all them only Sirzechs and Serafall looked like they were enjoying themselves all the others just seemed a little lost.

"How's this pose? I practiced with my son last night." Sirzechs… Oh excuse me Satan Red asked as he was posing.

"Huh? That's good but I also thought up of some cute ones as well." Satan Pink declared as she did another pose.

Rubbing the bridge of my nose I shook my head and looked at Rias who seemed a little freaked out at what is going on. At least I'm not the only ones. "Who are they? I can feel enormous amount of demonic power coming from them. A Satan Ranger squad? They must be gathering high-powered devils."

Oi…. slapping my face closed my eyes and counted to ten… Rias you can't be this blind, can you? It's your brother and sister-in-law along with the other devil kings at work… Seriously Rias are you so distracted by what is about to happen that you can't focus on who these guys are?

Satan Red stopped posing for a moment and looked at Rias. "We were hired by the Gremory family to help conduct the ritual. There are three trials waiting for you two, remember the only way you can pass is together! So, show us your teamwork!"

"Ah! A mysterious flying object!" Satan Pink pointed off in the distance.

"What? Everyone attack!" Satan Red ordered as he summoned a sphere of red magical power. "Ruin of Extinction!"

"Kankara formula: Karama-equation!" Blue shouted.

"Celsius cross Trigger!"

Green still looking bored just made a half ass gesture. "Attack… like Asmodeus."

"Umm… I guess… Yellow Shot." Satan Yellow said.

Now I have seen destructive power before but this… was over-kill in every sense of the word, because the resulting explosion shook not only area we were standing on but the all the surrounding areas as well, I swear I saw birds fly away I heard animals cry out from the distance…. Holy crap… This is the first time I have seen these guys attack anything and now I understood why they were considered the top dogs in the underworld, and this was them playing around. Looking around my eyes bulged out of my skull as even the sky was spilt by the pure force of the blast and it even created an aurora borealis.

"Huh… It was just an evil-spirit Pink don't scare us like that." Satan Red chastised the Pink Ranger.

"Tehe!" Pink smacked her helmet and for some reason the image of her sticking her tongue out of her mouth came to mind.

…. I want to go home now…

"So, what is the trial?" Rias asked completed unaffected by what she just saw.

"It's going be one of those days." I complained.

"Magnus calm down." Rias said patting my shoulder.

"We will be waiting for you within the ruins, each of us having our own trials set up for you. You must get through all the trials and each the end of the ruins." Satan Red explained to us before vanishing in a flash of red light, with the other Satan Rangers following him.

"Come on Magnus let's go, I'm not fazed at all." Rias said looking at me with a smile her hand held in front of me. "Let's show them how deep our connection really is." Nodding I took Rias's outstretched hand and followed her into the ruins and to face whatever trials could await us.

* * *

Walking through the ruins Rias and I both found ourselves in a large empty room with Satan Pink standing there waiting for us, upon seeing us Pink made the peace sign. "Now you two it's time for the first trial!"

Looking at Rias who nodded I smiled. "Alright Satan Pink what's the trial? A fight?"

"Your first trial is…. To dance." Pink said happily. "You'll be both invited to high society functions where knowing how to dance is very important. So show me you two are able to dance and you pass my trial." Snapping her fingers, a stereo system appeared and classical music began to play.

"Wait hold on… Hold on." I said holding up my hands the music cutting off. Before anything else was said I walked up to Satan Pink and whispered to her.

"That's even better!" She clapped her hands together with a smile. "I like it, go get into position."

Chuckling I walked up to Rias and held out my hand to her." Shall we?"

"Let's do this Magnus." Smiling Rias took my hand and once we were in the ready position. Nodding at Satan Pink music started to play again only this time it wasn't classical music instead it was…. "A Thousand Years? Magnus, I had no idea you were such a sappy romantic, I also didn't know you knew how to dance like this."

Shrugging as we moved about the room I smiled. "What can I say I'm full of surprises, as for the dancing thing? Well I learned classic ballroom dancing back in middle school."

"That's weird, even for you so why did you learn?" Rias asked allowing me to lead.

"My first dance was coming up and I didn't know how to dance. Made the mistake of telling my mom and sisters, they ended up signing me up for all kinds of dance lessons." Grinning I dipped Rias briefly before pulling her back up as we slowly just started to sway to the music. "I can also breakdance, swing, salsa, and a bit of river dance mixed with stomp… I learned an important lesson never ask the female members of my family for help again."

Finally, the music ended as Satan Pink began to clap and from the sound of it she was crying? Meh helmets make everything more difficult. "You both did great super A plus!" At her words a door that I didn't even know about opened between two stone pillars. "You two can go onto the next trial."

* * *

"Okay… So, dancing? That wasn't so hard… I wonder what's next, maybe we have to sing." Smirking I shook my head as I placed my arms behind my head.

"Magnus don't jinx us." Rias scolded me before smiling. "Though I wonder… Can you sing?"

Frowning I sighed and looked away. "I rather not talk about it."

"I knew it." She smiled. "You are so doing karaoke with me when we get home."

"Yes ma'am." I muttered as we walked into another large room, a table with plates and silverware, some chairs and of course Satan Green standing there with two women in maid outfits.

"Welcome…" Satan Green sounded bored and tired as usual. "The second trial is table manners, you will sit down and eat and the maids will watch you to see if your displaying proper table manners… It's a point based system, lose to many points and you fail."

At this the maids held out their hands and summoned a few trays and placed food on the table. Looking at Rias we both walked over the table, walking over to her side I pulled her seat out for her and pushed her in and then took my own seat, and allowed the lessons that Rias's mother had me go through lead me through this trial. Napkin in lap? Check. Fork in left hand, knife in, right? Check. Small bites? Check? Back straight in chair? Check. All and all this wasn't too hard, granted it would have been a lot harder if I was starving. Granted this wasn't easy with the maids constantly staring at us but I did my best to ignore them and just enjoy the food and the company. Finishing the food, I crossed the fork and knife on my plate and took my napkin off my lap touching my face briefly and folding it before placing it back on the table.

"The trial is over." The maids said bowing slightly before us. "Lady Rias preformed perfectly." Then they turned their eyes to me. "We only took three points off but otherwise you passed as well. Good job." The maids smiled.

"Thank you." I said nodding at the maids when suddenly I was pulled into a very tight hug by Rias.

"I knew you could do it Magnus, I knew the one I chose could do it." Leaning down Rias kissed the top of my head which caused me to blush and the maids to giggle to themselves.

Satan green chuckled to himself before sighing. "You may go now congratulations."

* * *

As we were walking to our next trial a question that has been bugging me popped into my head. "Rias, why is Sirzechs and Grayfia's romance so legendary? And why does she act like a maid? It has to be more than just her being your brother's queen."

"Grayfia's maiden name is Lucifuge, and her noble family has been serving the Lucifer devils for generations. After the great war ended the original devil king's descendants wished to keep the war going, so an anti-Satan faction rose to fight against them. The Lucifuge family fought and served with the devil kings, however one day an ace fighter among the anti-Satan faction fell in love with the only daughter of the Lucifuge family."

Nodding I rubbed my chin in thought. "Let me guess the ace is your brother."

"That's right, my brother was a hero to the anti-Satan faction and Grayfia during that time fought against my brother. However, they fell in love during the war and then after the war they married. They're story is so great that it is still told, to this day by women of the underworld. Even I admired their story." Rias stopped and crossed her arms with a small smile. "Most people think that Grayfia's maid persona is just out of loyality to the current devil king structure but it's much simpler than that, she just likes doing simple things and small tasks and it's much easier to do that as a maid then as the wife of the devil king she takes her job so seriously she started to act as a servant to all of us as well."

Holy crap that's kind of sweet to be honest, and it makes more sense now.

"Along with admiring them I love and respect them both. Despite that I feel inferior at times, compared to them? How could I ever live up to them, there are times when I wondered if I was the right choice as the next heir." Rias looked down and sighed.

Shaking my head, I walked up to Rias wrapped my arms around her waist from behind and pulled her close to me. "Rias, don't be stupid. I can understand your worries but here's the thing… You're not your brother or Grayfia. Yes, your brother and Grayfia are powerful but so are you. You are more than worthy of being the next head to your family you have proved that many times over. Plus, you are still young give yourself a break, there is no need to be so hard on yourself." I smiled squeezing her lightly. "Not to mention you have me by your side, and everyone else we are here for and with you always."

Reaching up Rias gently touched my cheek and turned to look at me. "Thank you, Magnus. Your right. I can do anything if I have you and the others by my side. Let's do this."

* * *

"Hello." Satan Blue greeted us as we walked into the next room which had a couple of desks and chairs with number two pencils and a scantron. "The last of the trials is an exam that covers the history of the house of Gremory and general knowledge of the underworld." Taking our seats at the desks I picked up the pencil as a test booklet was placed in front of me. "You both have exactly one hour." Holding out his hand an hourglass appeared. "Begin."

Sighing I went through the book… And this is boring… I hate tests but lucky for me I have a way to cheat in a way, thank you eidetic memory. Going through the tests I wanted to laugh, a lot of these questions were basic simple things that I had trouble answering. Some questions seemed a little harder but with my little cheat I made my way through these with little issues. Seriously I was really expecting these trials to be hard… No, I am going to jinx myself if I say that.

"Time." Stopping Rias and I passed our booklets to Satan Blue who looked over the tests briefly and nodded. "You both pass with flying colors. I'm a little surprised Magnus I expected you to have some problems but you did as well as Rias. With this the trials are completed. Congratulations."

"Woho!" Cheering I grinned at Rias who jumped up and hugged me tightly and she started to kiss my cheeks.

"We did it Magnus!"

Nodding Satan Blue pointed to a passage way that just opened. "Go Satan Red and Yellow are waiting you should go report that you both passed."

Walking down a tunnel I covered my eyes as we both stepped out of the passage into… a colosseum. "Did we end up in Rome?" I asked looking around until I saw Satan Red and Yellow standing in the center of the arena. Rias and I both walked over to them and Satan Yellow bowed slightly.

"Congratulations you two." Yellow said happily.

Stepping forward Red crossed his arms. "Yes, congratulations but this isn't the end. You both must prove you can fight together as well. Magnus Maverick you must face me in battle. This is the final trial now try and defeat me. As the leader of the Satan Rangers I always wanted to fight the Dragon Knight at least once. Now let's see who the real hero of the underworld is." As he said this Satan Red's body began to glow with power… Crap.

"Satan Red I don't know who you are but Magnus is the legendary dragon The Red Dragon Emperor. You have some nerve trying to fight the dragon who defeated Loki." Rias crossed her arms with a glare… Rias I am glad you have so much faith in me but seriously? You can't tell that's your brother?

"Satan Yellow… Oh come on you too?" I said staring at her as she took a fighting stance, though hers wasn't as crazy as Satan Red.

"Try not to overdo it." Satan Yellow said to Red as she faced Rias… Crap looks like we're both fighting in this one. Well I should have expected this.

Shaking with excitement Satan Red's aura got bigger. "To fight the Red Dragon who defeated Loki, I haven't had this much fun in a while."

Sighing I summoned my boosted gear and cracked my neck knowing that I had no choice but to fight. "Rias think you can take on Yellow?"

"Of course." She said with a smile though under that smile there was a hint of nervousness.

"Good now then Boosted Gear: Balance Breaker!" As I was consumed by my scale-mail armor I looked at Satan Red who was posing still. "Hey how come you didn't attack?"

"No attacking someone while they are transforming, it's against the rules." He said which made me laugh, I guess Sirzechs will be following the rules of Power Rangers.

Shaking my head, I grinned under my helmet. "Alright then let's do this!" Charging my thrusters, I blasted off toward Satan Red as Rias began a long-range battle against Yellow. A massive explosion followed, blow after blow was traded between Satan Red and myself. I can see why Sirzechs was considered an Ace in the anti-Satan faction, when it comes to martial art abilities he surpasses me in every single way. Not to mention when it comes to pure strength alone I was outclassed… Damn no wonder he is the devil king. Rias was having the same amount of trouble with Satan Yellow, whenever Rias would attempt an attack Yellow would just swat it away or block.

Panting I shook my head as Rias and both backed off from our opponents who decided to wait. "Tell me Magnus… Do you have a plan? Because I have nothing."

"Yeah… I do… Switch with me." I said looking at Rias whose eyes went wide.

"Wait what? Are you serious?" Rias asked confused.

Nodding I dismissed my scale-mail armor. "Yeah, look Red is fighting me with power and he seems to be more of a power type." I said using the rating game terms. "Yellow obviously is a wizard type like yourself. Switch with me, I think we can take them if we fight smarter and if it doesn't work I have a few tricks up my sleeves."

Smiling Rias nodded. "You haven't let me down yet." Turning her gaze to Satan Red Rias summoned her power of destruction and began a long-range barrage at Red who began to dodge. Good he's busy which left Yellow for me.

"So, looks like it's you and me Yellow." Cracking my knuckles, I smiled. "So, I think it's time to show off a new power."

"A new power?" Yellow asked staring at me… I think, even Red and Rias stopped fighting for a moment to stare at me.

"What's he talking about?" I heard someone say, turning around I chuckled seeing the rest of the Satan Rangers in the stands with their helmets off watching the fight, even Falbium looked interested.

"Maybe it's a transformation?" Serafall shrugged. "Maybe he has a chainsaw that will let him become a magical girl."

 **(An: Super Saiyan 3 Transformation Music Dragon Ball Z)**

Shaking my head, I smiled slightly getting the reference. "It is a transformation but not a like that. Think DBZ." Laughing I spread my legs and lowered my arms to my side with the elbows bent and my fists closed, taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes and when I opened them again I began to growl as a red aura surrounded my body, the ground beneath my feet slowly started to rumble, and shake. The sky above us began to grow darker as lighting struck the ground. Slowly my aura began to flicker from red, to red/gold as my hair slowly swayed in a nonsexist breeze. "Let's do this Ddraig."

" **You got it partner."**

" **Welsh Dragon: Dragon Ascension!"**

* * *

Covering her eyes Rias shook her head as the dust cloud and power was released. "What's he up to now… Oh my." Rias stared in shock as the dust cleared, Magnus was… different and not different at the same time, a red/gold aura flared around his body like his fire shield expect it was more out of control, red lighting danced around his body at random intervals. Parts of his body from what she could see had scales while his eyes were more dragon like. Then there was his hair which was bronze/red with of each wild spike gold much like the power of light he possessed.

"Wow look at that Ajuka!" Serafall exclaimed her eyes wide. "What is that?"

The green-haired devil king frowned in thought. "It's similar to the new promotion power he has but it's strange his aura it's a mix of a dragon and the power of light."

"Now things are interesting." Falbium said his eyes taking on a calculated gaze.

Satan Yellow simply stared at Magnus before nodding. "I see that is what you did, you fused your dragon and light powers together along with your boosted gear and used it to change your physical form. It has all the power of the scale-mail but without sacrificing your agility."

"It's a second sub-species… Even I didn't think it was possible." Satan Red said slightly in awe before shaking excitingly. "I want to fight him even more now."

Chuckling Magnus grinned. "Wait your turn big guy, right now it's time to see what this form can really do."

"Wait you mean- "Rias stared at the bronze haired idiot who nodded. "You haven't even tested it out yet?"

"Been working on it in my spare time." He shrugged before vanishing from sight.

Looking around Rias tried to keep find him but he was moving too fast for her eyes to see, the only evidence she had that Magnus was fighting against Yellow was the shock waves from whenever he landed a blow, which was not often but still the fact he could hit her was impressive. Shaking her head Rias went back to her battle against Satan Red. Who she was pretty sure was her brother at this point.

* * *

This is amazing! The power, the speed, the strength of it all, this was even stronger than I thought. The whole idea behind this power came from one of my favorite animes Dragon Ball Z, I figured why not create a power-up like the super-saiyan transformation. I talked to Ddraig about it and he said it was doable only because of the promotion power we gained, in essence all I did was similar to promoting which allowed me access to the power of the Excaliburs within me but without the armor which despite the power it granted cut me off from my agility. Like this I was free to move without any confines. The only downside to this power… I don't know how long I could keep this up.

I had been working it ever since I came up with the idea but it wasn't until now that I was able to pull it off. Thank fate for small favors, right? Anyway, I was busy putting all the power I had into fighting against Yellow who was of course keeping pace with me… She is the strongest queen of them all so I wasn't expecting this to be easy but I at least was holding my own so far which was good enough for me.

Rias from what I could see out of the corner of my eye was doing way better, but I guess it was because Red was distracted by me. Damn did Sirzechs really want to fight me that bad? Pulling myself back to reality I narrowly dodged a magical blast from Yellow. "Crap…."

"Yellow that's enough, Rias you too. This fight is between The Red Dragon and me now." Satan Red said with his arms crossed… The way he said it… He sounded like a kid that wasn't getting his way… Wow and he helps lead the underworld. Rias wanted to argue. "Rias you have proven your capable of standing on your own but now it is time to see if he really is worthy."

Yellow nodded her head and removed her helmet. "Of course, Red." Grayfia bowed slightly before leaving the arena.

"Magnus…" Rias said walking up to me as I lowered my aura, leaning up she kissed my cheek. "Kick his ass."

"You got it Rias." As she left the arena and joined the others in the in the stands I turned my gaze toward Satan Red. "Let's finish this!" Blasting toward the Satan Ranger I raised my fist and punched, my fist landing right across his helmet, cracking the glass slightly.

"Not bad, but my turn." Incasing his fist within the power of destruction Red punched me sending me back a few inches.

…. Okay owe… That hurt a lot more than I thought. I think that the only thing that protected me was the fact that my aura was pure light. Rubbing my jaw, I spat out blood. "Not bad." Together both Satan Red and I traded blows, I knew that for a fact that he was still holding WAAAAYYYY back but still it felt good that I was finally able to do something to him, even if he could fight off the majority of my light enhanced blows I knew that they were stinging him at least.

After what seemed like an eternity I backed off I could feel the power wavering… I needed to end this… Right now.

"They've been fighting for almost twenty minutes now, I'm impressed." I heard someone say I wasn't too sure at the moment… Everything's kind of fuzzy.

"You have done well Magnus but it ends here." Holding up his hands Red summoned a MASSVIVE sphere of black energy…. And launched it at me…. Yeah, I can't dodge that it's literally eating the very ground around it.

Ddraig… We need to pour all our power into this last shot got it?

 **Of course, kid but be warned you'll probably pass out after this, so you better make this last attack a good one.**

Won't bother me, as long as I can beat him. Cupping both my hands to my right side as I spread my knees out slightly in a similar fashion to another hero I began to charge all the remaining strength and power I had into this one last blast. "Dragon Wave!" I shouted extending my hands out both palms opened but kept together. A giant line of red energy rocketed toward the black sphere and an epic beam struggle began. Shaking violently, I fought to keep the power of destruction from going any further… until it exploded… and then everything went black.

* * *

Groaning I felt something… soft? Underneath my head, slowly opening my eyes I saw Rias staring down at me with a slightly worried look. "So, you finally decided to wake up?" She said in slightly joking matter.

Smiling up at the red-head I looked around and let out a whistle. "Damn what did I do?" I asked seeing the arena was half destroyed. "Where's Satan Red? Or the other Satan Rangers?"

"They left not long after the explosion." Rias explained as she gently stroked my cheeks.

" **Hey kid are you listening?"**

"Always Ddraig, what's up?"

" **The power that Satan… he knocked away your dragon wave attack after it went through his own. I figured he was strong but to have this kind of strength? It is unthinkable. I would say his power was on par with the original Satan. I will say this though for you to fight with him for as long as you did was impressive."**

Wow… That was… Well I knew Sirzechs was powerful but to be on par with the first devil? Damn dude that is scary, the fact he was able to negate my power like it was nothing was also impressive… I think I will need to train even more to get stronger. Which means… More training. Though I am glad that the Dragon Ascension worked but I think it will need more work that's for damn sure.

"You two did very well."

Looking toward the voice, I waved at Sirzechs and Grayfia who were now in their normal outfits…. Well Grayfia was dressed as a maid again.

"Good to see you brother." Rias said bowing her head slightly.

"I figured you would be done with your trials by now." He said staring at both of us with a critical eye before smiling. "You both passed."

Smiling I looked up at Rias who was smiling back… We did it… Whatever it was we did it.

"Master and Mistress will be very happy to hear this." Grayfia said bowing her head… I guess she was back to being in maid mode.

"Magnus, I'm sorry for getting you involved in this." Sirzechs apologized bowing his head toward me.

Shaking my head I gave him a thumbs up. "Don't worry about it."

Chuckling the red-haired devil shook his head. "I'm glad you feel that way, I was just concerned with Rias and yours future, thanks to these trials I was able to see a glimpse of a bright future. From now on Magnus I leave Rias to you. Now there is a party for you two, I have already gathered your friends and family." The devil king smiled as Grayfia summoned a magical circle and a… It's the griffin from the engagement party!

"Awesome…." I said with a grin as Rias smiled gently stroking my hair.

"Now we are going home via magical circle you two shall ride him." Sirzechs explained as he, and Rias helped me stand and walk over to the griffin. "Also, one more thing, I was going to announce this at the party but I figured I would tell you beforehand. Your match against Sairaorg, the date has been decided. The date and time will be around the time of your school's festival."

Looking at one another Rias and I both nodded, so it seems that after the school trip we will be facing Sairaorg. Chuckling I shook my head. "Bring it on."

* * *

As Rias and I flew through the air on the back of the griffin I gently rubbed the beast's side. "I love Noble but I think this thing is awesome."

"It does remind me of the first time we did this." Rias said sitting behind me. "Magnus, you remember what you said to me that night?"

Smiling I nodded. "How could I forget? I said I would always save- "I started to say but was cut off as Rias leaned forward and kissed me. Blushing brightly, I kissed the red-head back and shook my head after she pulled away. "Even better the second time around." I grinned.

"Come on let's go home." She said wrapped her arms around my waist and leaning her head against my shoulder.

"Yes ma'am." Smiling I urged the griffin to go a little faster as he took us back home.


	35. Let the school trip begin!

**Hey guys it's me and I have the first chapter of the school trip or... The one right before the school trip. Boy oh boy do I have such plans for this next arc and for some returning villains who will make Magnus's life. Now I just want to thank all those who faved and followed my stuff and myself, it means a lot really it does. Same to my reviewers I'm glad you guys share your thoughts, now time for those reviews! Blank Core Devil yes all the guys are whooped to their women... it's called life. Darth56, thanks for the continued support man. R.A.V.E07 Yeah the Satan Rangers crack me up, and yeah the new transformation is powerful but has severe draw backs. It magically drains him of his magic and physical strength, the physical strength will recover quickly but the magic will take a while... As Magnus will find out. M** **erendinoemiliano** **thanks I am glad you liked the transformation but since Magnus is still human he can't do what Issei did, he has his own thing. Luluvibritania, I only did the nose bleed thing once and it was meant more of a joke then anything else. Wait till chapter nine after that things start to become different, while it still follows the course of story there are changes. Ace I appreciate this buddy but everyone is entitled to their own opinion. As for your question I would think maybe Irina would like Spider-Gwen. Also yeah Magnus is getting there but he isn't at the point where he can maintain certain powers for long. Also yeah the Satan Rangers are funny and even better that Sirzechs and Serafall were the only ones enjoying themselves. As for the next trip not sure dude, still working on it. As for the Defenders thing I will consider it that's for sure, as for the Hero Faction and the others rescuing him from the Hero Faction that will happen in it's own way I promise. For Xenovia I saw the picture and I like it and perhaps I will consider changing it. Anyway guys I will see you all in the next chapter.**

* * *

"In the future, I would like to establish a school for Norse magic right here in the Gremory territory. Maybe even start training female devils to become Valkyries." Rossweisse explained her plans and ideas for the future.

"As angel, I never thought I would ever visit the home of a noble devil, this is an honor!" Irina said happily with a smile. "This must be the grace of Lord Michael… And Sirzechs." She added sheepishly rubbing the back of her head, as she thanked her hosts.

It was just a few hours after the trial and all of us from our group, to my family were all relaxing in the Gremory dining room. After explaining what we through at dinner and just over all having fun hanging out we were all now either drinking tea, coffee, or water. Well some of us Mason was half-asleep in his chair, Megan and Morgan while listening politely were busy scribbling some notes down. I was a little worried but I decided to leave it alone. My mother, father, along with Rias's parents were listening to Rossweisse explain her dream for the future. While the rest of us were just talking amongst ourselves.

"That sounds like a lovely dream Rossweisse." My mother smiled causing the former Valkyrie to flush in embarrassment.

"Hahaha that is very industries of you, as the head of the Gremory family I look forward to your future contributions." Rias's father laughed with a smile on his face.

Nodding Rias's mother sipped some team. "Indeed, that sounds very interesting Rossweisse. Oh, I just remembered, Magnus." The brunette called getting my attention. "I heard that the second years will be going on a school trip to Kyoto soon yes?"

"Yes ma'am." I said with politely with a smile.

"Last year Rias went as well and brought back some delicious Japanese pickles." She commented with a smile still on her face.

Blinking I raised an eyebrow huh I didn't know she liked pickles Japanese or otherwise. "If you like I can get you some."

"Oh, you don't have to do that." The older female devil said covering her mouth slightly with a smile.

"It's fine I don't mind." Chuckling I grabbed the cup of tea in front of me and took a sip from the cup. The rest of the night was pleasant enough, I spent some time talking with Millicas and introduced him to my family… and after that the kid was unofficially adopted by our family. However right before we were going to leave Sirzechs came to the house unannounced so according to protocol we had to go and greet him. As we went to greet Sirzechs there was a surprise guest with him Sairaorg.

As Millicas ran straight for his father, the Bael family heir walked up to Rias and myself with a grin. "Hey Rias, Magnus, your both looking good."

"Good to see you man." Holding out my fist I smiled as Sairaorg fist bumped me.

"You too Sairaorg, it's always nice to see you. Now let me apologize for my delayed greeting brother. We heard you were coming so we came to greet you." Rias said the second part directed to Sirzechs who was holding Millicas above his head.

"Don't worry about it, this is mostly an unofficial visit." He smiled looking at us. Unofficial? Which means if he is here because of Sairaorg which meant it was about our upcoming match.

"Brother about Sairaorg…."

"He is here to deliver some fruit from the Bael territory. On the way, we discussed a few things regarding your match." The devil king explained to us all. "For your match he wants no restrictions, no special rules. He wants to face you all as you are." Okay… I knew he wanted a match with nothing held back but he wants even the forbidden techniques and powers that we possessed… Well even with no restrictions I wouldn't the Juggernaut. I promised I wouldn't.

"That's right, I want to face all you have Rias, whether it's your bishops power to stop or Magnus's Juggernaut." The Bael heir placed a hand on hip and chuckled to himself. "If I couldn't handle your all-out power, then how can I call myself the next heir to the Bael family."

Everyone just stared at the black-haired devil, me included. He wanted us all at full power… The dragon within me respected that. Also, to be honest so did I… and I was kind of excited to see what he was fully capable of.

"Magnus." Sirzechs said getting my attention. "Have you fully recovered from the trials?" The devil king asked.

"Yep." Nodding I stretched out slightly. "Why do you ask?" Turning my head, I raised an eyebrow staring at the red-haired devil.

Smiling friendly Sirzechs made a suggestion that I wasn't expecting. "I think right now there is no better opportunity for you and Sairaorg to have a friendly spar then right now. Sairaorg you once said you wished to face Magnus correct?"

The Bael family heir nodded a smile appearing on his face. "That's correct I did." Turning to Rias Sairaorg stared at his cousin. "So, Rias what do you say?"

Considering it for a moment Rias nodded. "If my brother… No, the devil king suggests it than I have no reason to refuse. However only if Magnus is okay with it." She said turning to me. "Your choice Magnus, you did just get out of a fight. No one will blame you if you don't want to do this now."

Frowning slightly, I considered it, I'm sure I had recovered from my ordeal with fighting Sirzechs and Grayfia or Satan Red and Yellow, but should I really jump in to another fight so quickly. Even if it's a friendly match I wasn't too sure. Looking behind me, I wanted to gauge everyone else's reactions. My parents and Asia looked rather worried but supportive, my brother looked like he wanted me to fight, Kiba mirrored my brother a little bit while Gasper seemed worried. Akeno and Koneko both nodded at me believing in me, Xenovia and Irina both smiled their support, Rossweisse looked like she wanted to give me advice but didn't say anything and my sisters… They were just staring at Sairaorg…. Better warn him to stay away from them… They are crazy.

"Eh what the hell, I'll do it." Making up my mind I smiled, it had been a couple of hours since the fight and my body was more than recovered thanks to Asia. Plus, this would be a good chance to see what the top rated young devil was capable of. Granted he would most likely learn as much about me as I would him.

"Very well let us proceed to the training hall." Sirzechs motioned as he led us all to the basement of the Gremory house.

* * *

Standing within the massive training hall that dwarfed the one in my place which is saying something. Tossing off my jacket I cracked my neck and stretched out slightly, while Sairaorg was removing the top part of his own outfit to reveal a plain gray shirt. Everyone had spread out to make sure they were getting a good view of the fight, well almost everyone Millicas was taken back to his room by Grayfia… Kind of sad I was hoping he could stick around. Oh well that's life.

"Are you ready Magnus?" My opponent called out to me.

Summoning my boosted gear, I nodded. "Ready when you are. You ready Ddraig?" I asked looking at my sacred gear.

" **Just leave it to me kid."**

Nodding I took a fighting stance and watched as Sairaorg did the same, taking a deep breath, I opened my eyes and rapidly headed for Sairaorg, who was running toward me as well. Raising my left fist my arm shot forward meeting my opponent's right hand. Struggling for just a moment the both of us were just about even, jumping back I ran forward with a kick to his left side. Only Sairaorg blocked with a grin.

"Not bad, any ordinary devil would probably be knocked out cold by a kick like that… Too bad I'm not an ordinary devil." Grinning the devil vanished from my sight. Crap… He's a lot faster than I-Ducking quickly I avoided a punch aimed for the back of my head, spinning around on my feet I tried to sweep the legs out from underneath Sairaorg but he jumped back.

"How were you able to sense my presence?" He asked with a friendly and curious smile. "I thought I was moving too fast even for you to detect."

Grinning I placed my hands behind my head. "Senjutsu sensing." I saw no reason to hide it, Sairaorg is a decent guy and right now it's a friendly match. Running toward him I decided to stop playing around and get to the main event. "Boosted Gear: Balance Breaker!"

" **Welsh Dragon: Balance Breaker!"**

As my body was consumed the red light I slammed my fist into Sairaorg's face sending him back a few feet. Looking closely, I saw that I had drew blood, well crap I wasn't expecting that but I guess that happens sometimes.

"Now things are getting interesting." Sairaorg grinned, as he whipped away the blood from his nose. "I guess I should stop playing around, time for a serious punch." And like that the fight continued, and despite how strong I've become Sairaorg is on a different level from me then again… I haven't boosted yet or promoted. "Tell me something Magnus I heard you had a new transformation, why haven't you used it?" He asked as he sent a punch into my gut… God it was like getting smacked by a battering ram.

Coughing I shook my head, guess Sirzechs told him about Dragon Ascension. "I would but I can't. The power is… it's to unreliable, that form drained my stamina too quickly. I need more time to master it before I can use it in open combat again."

"It's good to know when a power is useable." Nodding Sairaorg placed a hand on his hip.

Nodding I straightened up. "However, ... That doesn't mean I can't do something else…." Focusing on the promotion power… I needed strength here and extra defense. The overall armor of my scale-mail became much thicker and bulkier. My armored boots became lined with gold with blue gems, same with my gauntlets, the helmet became a bit more dragon like in appearance. Two golden spikes appeared near the end of my gauntlets, while the thrusters on my back became much longer, bigger and they connected to form a jetpack of sorts. The pauldrons of my armor became dragon heads which faced forward. The armored tail became thicker and the end spilt in two and grew claw like hands with blue gems on them.

" **Dragon Promotion: Panzer!"**

"So that's the promotion power he gained." Akeno gasped.

"Who knew Lord Wayland could help create a power like that." Rossweisse commented… Guess she knew the guy or something form that comment.

"Show time partner." I grinned from within my helmet.

" **You got it kid."**

Activating my thrusters, I blasted off toward Sairaorg I began to boost my power. **"Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!"**

Sairaorg ran forward and this fight ended just the same way it began, slamming our fists against one another. Struggling I felt my armor began to shake… Damn how much is he really holding back? Less see if I can lessen his strength. Using the armored tail, I wrapped the claws around his shoulders. **"Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide!"** However, despite the power I drained from Sairaorg didn't seem to bother the devil, in fact it made him smirk.

 **Interesting, his power is so strong that he can resist the Divine Dividing. He truly is an interesting opponent.**

Holy crap, for Ddraig to take an interest in someone? Damn I knew Sairaorg was strong but to be strong enough to garner Ddraig's attention? Shaking my head, I focused my attention back to the fight. the sound of armor cracking forced me to let go of Sairaorg and jump backwards with the thrusters to give me some room. Looking at my armor I shook my head, damn the gauntlets were close to shattering, focusing my energy I restored my gauntlets.

"Come on Magnus show me something new." My opponent grinned. "As impressive as the armor is, let's see what your capable of."

"You want to see what I can do? Fine then." Using the dragon claws from my tail I placed them in front of me using them as a brace, the dragon head pauldrons opened to reveal cannons as the thrusters on my back separated and lifted up over my shoulders and began to gather up energy, same with the dragon cannons. Over my right eye a targeting sight appeared, using it I took aim at the black-haired devil and began to boost my power.

" **Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!"**

"Burning Dragon Cannon!" Fiery red magic fired from the cannons and thrusters, and despite using the claws as a brace I was still pushed back by the release of power. Upon firing the scale-mail vanished leaving me on the ground panting.

"Now that is what I'm talking about." Sairaorg raised his fist and slammed it in the collective red magic…. And destroyed it… utterly and completely, however he wasn't unaffected that's for damn sure, from what I could see his hand and arm was burned and singed. Laughing happily the next heir to the Bael family smiled. "So, this is your power? I can't wait to finish this when you're at full strength."

Panting I rubbed my forehead. "Come on I can still go…"

"Learn your limits Magnus." Sairaorg walked over to me and bent down placing a hand on my shoulder. "You were already worn out from your trials today. Physically you may have recovered in somewhat but magically you exhausted yourself. Plus, if you can do this much damage while magical exhausted? I can't wait to see what your able to do at full strength." Standing to his feet Sairaorg nodded at me and left to speak to Rias and the others.

As I was sitting on the ground I looked up at to see Sirzechs standing over me with a smile. "So, how was it?"

"Fun… yet painful." Shaking my head, I laid flat on the ground looking up at the devil king. "His's attacks… It was like fighting myself at times, the guy is a martial artist like myself… Not to mention we both did the gravity training, yet he is at a whole another level than me."

Nodding Sirzechs offered a hand to me. "Sairaorg is similar to you, he trained every day to obtain the power he has."

"Who knew…" Taking his hand I stood to my feet shakily, well I guess this why out of most of the other young devils I met I respected him the most. Aside from Rias but still….

"Oh, and just so you know Sairaorg has seals on his legs and arms that apply heavy weights to his body." With that the devil king left me standing there with my jaw hanging open.

"That's… not… holy crap…"

* * *

Getting back home I took a shower and quickly changed into my sweats, I needed a break and with the school trip tomorrow I would be getting it. Hopefully. Climbing into bed I looked around and shrugged, I guess I get the night off from the girls too. Stretching out in my massive bed I closed my eyes enjoying the space that I had in this massive bed. "Hey Noble come on up." I called for my Magic Dragon. "Noble? Hey Nobl- "I started to call out when I felt something get on my bed… And it wasn't my dragon.

"I sent him to sleep with Mason tonight."

Looking up I blushed brightly staring at Akeno who was slowly crawling toward me wearing a very thin and see through robe and with her hair done. "Hey there Akeno… Ho-What are you doing here?" I asked smiling nervously. Don't get me wrong I cared about Akeno a lot and she was attractive… beyond attractive but from the look in her eyes sent shivers down my spine in both the good and bad way.

"I can't believe your leaving tomorrow… you're just going to abandon me for several days." The black-haired girl said as she was now directly on top of me, now that she was closer I could tell she had just gotten out of the bath.

"Akeno, it's just a few days less than a week." Turning my head nervously I grinned while blushing trying to fight the hormones within me.

"But I could die of loneliness…" She said sliding her hand up my shirt and as her fingers traced along my stomach. "So, I will need to spend four days' worth of time with you."

Gulping I smiled and shivered at her touch. "And… How do you plan on doing that?"

Leaning down Akeno smiled turning her head with a blush. "By spending time with you as a man and a woman." Slowly Akeno pressed her lips against mine kissing me. Gripping the sheets of my bed, I fought this for a second but… screw it. I decided to let this happen it's not like I didn't enjoy it and it wasn't the first time Akeno has kissed me and it won't be the last, I used to fight this kind of stuff all the time but as I was getting close to the girls and been going on dates with them… I decided to just stop fighting them… Granted I made sure things never went too far because I still had some standards, the only ones that I didn't really do anything with is Rossweisse because she is my teacher and we were friends, then of course there was Irina… She is my childhood best friend I didn't want to ruin a friendship. and then there was the fact she was an angel and I didn't want to do anything to cause her to fall.

"Well, looks like you two are having fun."

Akeno pulled away from me and began to giggle. "So scary, is it possible that your jealous Rias?"

"Hey Rias- "I started to say sitting up but the red-head held up her hand and stared at me wearing her normal sheer nightgown.

"Magnus this is between Akeno and me, she knows the rules regarding you." Rias said returning her gaze at Akeno… Wait she isn't mad at me? Wait rules? Do they have rules about me? I am very confused. "You've become quite daring Akeno."

"I'm always daring." The black-haired girl said as she leaned down and began to rub her chest against me…. And that's the moment my brain left the station and abandoned me in this situation on my own. Despite the fact that these girls sleep with me, we go on dates or hell they kiss me from time to time but I am still not used to them doing crap like this.

"… You really are quite daring Akeno." I felt a pair of arms wrap around my neck.

Looking behind me, I gasped. "Koneko… Wait how did you get in here?" I asked confused… Seriously the door wasn't open… Wait how did they all get in here? And how come I didn't sense their presence… I really need to figure out how they do that.

The silver-haired nekomata who had her tail and ears out looked at me forlornly. "I don't want you to go either, let's do several days' worth of senjutsu treatments tonight." Okay, first Akeno and Koneko… Also, if I had a guess Rias was also here for the same thing they were… Great all we need is Asia and Xenovia and we will have a full set tonight… Though they probably wouldn't have a reason to visit given the fact they were going on the trip with me.

"You too Koneko? We all agreed that I would get him tonight." Rias pouted crossing her arms. "Magnus is mine."

Wait what? Okay I need to seriously talk with the girls…. You know what never mind I think I will leave it alone, as long as they were not fighting I think I could handle this. At least it couldn't get any… Wow the light from the hallway is bright… Oh look Xenovia and Asia are standing there, the latter of the two-looking upset.

"Wh-wh-No fair!" Asia called out upset as she ran and jumped onto the bed and clutched to my leg. "I am not going to let you leave me out."

"I will admit I rather our first time by ourselves but I am more than willing to share." Xenovia said crawling into the bed causing me to blush… Wait did she say share me?

Staring at all the girls in the bed than at Rias who was fuming now. It was very clear now from the situation that I would not be getting any true sleep tonight. "I think your all forgetting one important factor here…. He's mine." The red-head then jumped onto the bed and began to pull at my side…. Yep I'm not going to get any sleep tonight, I really hope the school trip goes a bit more smoothly.

* * *

Groaning I rubbed the back of my neck… Yeah, I didn't sleep well at all last night, so I was hoping to get some sleep on the bullet train. As we waited at the station Rias came out to say goodbye to us, everyone else wanted to come but given the first years and third years had class and needed to prepare for the school festival, so only Rias could come and see the rest of us.

"Here you go." Rias said passing out a few pieces of papers toward Kiba, Xenovia, Irina and Asia. "These are passes for you to visit the shrines in Kyoto. As Kyoto is a home to the yokai and other powerful spirit entities it is required for you all to have in order to visit." Rias placed a hand on her shoulder. "We used similar passes last year, with these passes you'll able to go to the shrines no matter who or what you are. Gremory servants, Sitri servants or heaven's messengers. I have already given Rossweisse her pass, now I hope you all have a good time." The red-head smiled.

Everyone started to leave, Kiba went to go join his class while Asia, Xenovia, and Irina both went to join Aika which was weird that the believers in God were friends with the super-pervert. Smiling at the red-head I nodded my head. "Well I guess I'm off too, I will bring you some souvenirs from Kyoto."

Rias reached over and began to smooth my hair down but to no effect so she just gave up. "Take care of your appearance while in Kyoto Magnus, your representing our school while in Kyoto."

"Yes mom." I said rather playfully but I was planning on behaving I was going to be just a tourist on this trip. Don't worry- "I started to say as Rias wrapped her arms around my shoulders and pressed her cheek against my own. "Easy Rias this is how rumors get started." I chuckled to myself.

"… I've been trying to hide it but I'm going to miss you Magnus much like Akeno and Koneko. It will be very lonely without you." Smiling sadly Rias gently kissed my cheek and rubbed my back. "Though I will admit I have been making progress at handling it better, if this was last semester I probably would have found a way to come with you."

Shaking my head, I looked around. "That still could be arranged, no one's looking I could sneak you into my suitcase." I grinned playfully.

"Don't joke I may take you up on that offer, but if I left then Akeno would come and so would Koneko and then chaos would follow." Shaking her head Rias smiled. "Sweet of you to offer though." Pulling away slightly Rias grabbed me by my jacket and pulled me into a kiss, blinking I kissed her back and smiled. "That's just a goodbye kiss." She giggled pulling away only to lean up and whisper in my ear. "Wait until you get back."

Blinking blushing brightly, I gulped. "And like that… I want this to trip to be over now."

Laughing Rias shook her head and shoved my shoulder playfully. "Get on the train you don't want to be late, now enjoy your time in Kyoto."

"Yes ma'am." Saluting Rias I turned around and climbed onto train, time for the school trip. I just hope things go well, seriously I could really use the break… Hopefully life will be kind to me and my friends this time around.


	36. Kyoto Trip Part 1

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter of the The Maverick Emperor, I was a little behind on my update schedule I had some family issues. However they are taken care of sort of. Now I just want to say thank you to everyone that followed and faved my stories or myself. The support is nice to see, the same can be said to those who reviewed I appreciate it. Now onto the reviews! R.A.V.E07 The cross will be happening soon and no worries I can't wait to see it myself.** **Merendinoemiliano glad you liked the fight as for the new power it is a transformation based on the promotion power. It gives Magnus access to the power within him but physically changing his body but he can't use it for long it drains him both physically and magically. Ace Gasper is a first year so he can't be on the trip and no he won't sneak off, Aika is pretty perverted but that is just Magnus's opoion and my own, also I haven't heard the song, also yeah they are on the same train as Magnus. Also I am not sure if Akeno has been to Las Vegas. Darth56 your welcome and thank you for the support. Yami-Guy Thank you for taking the time to read this and I am sorry the story so far isn't to your liking. I hope that you find something to your liking but if not at least thank you for providing good constructive criticisms. I will do my best to fix the issues. Now I do have some big changes a new faction of the Khaos Brigade will be appearing and they are called Draco Rufus Interfectores or the Red Dragon Killers... And they have some members that will surprise you. Try and guess who they are, anyway I will see you all in the next chapter everyone.**

* * *

Ten minutes into the train ride I was being bugged by one of the banes of my school life.

"You know this is my first time taking the bullet train." Matsuda excitedly exclaimed from the seat in front of me… Okay that's not fair I wasn't really annoyed with him or anyone I just didn't sleep well the other night. Rubbing the bridge of my nose I smiled slightly, it was good to see he was excited about something other than a woman, hell even Motohama and Aika were happily talking about things that didn't involve being perverts… Maybe this is the sleep deprivation talking but they aren't so bad, who knows maybe I could consider them friends. Shaking my head, I looked around, Matsuda and Motohama were in the seats in front of me while across from me were Xenovia and Asia. The seat next to me was empty which meant I could nap in peace, taking the empty next to the window I put my feet on the seat next to me and tried to get some sleep.

"Magnus? I'm sorry to bug you but may I talk to you for a moment?"

Opening my eyes, I looked up at Xenovia, moving my feet to the ground. "Sure go ahead Xenovia." I said rubbing my eyes. "What's up?" I asked with a smile.

"Thank you." Smiling she took the seat next to my and looked around to make sure our fellow students weren't paying attention to our conversation. "I didn't bring Durandal with me, so if anything happens I will be unarmed."

Blinking in surprise I whispered. "Really? Why didn't you bring Durandal? Wait I thought it was stored in another dimension?"

"You see the Orthodox Church discovered a way to suppress Durandal's destructive aura but without affecting its power as a holy sword. So Durandal has been sent to them." The blue-haired girl explained to me. Huh that's weird the Orthodox Church didn't help with the recovery of the Excalibur swords, weird how they are helping now. "It is a very rare opportunity to have the alchemists help re-forge the sword and it is all possible due to Lord Michael."

Well, that's good at least. "Isn't that a good thing?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

Xenovia laughed bitterly and looked down forlornly. "It's shamefully being the wielder of Durandal and yet I can't even control its power. How can I even call myself a knight of the Gremory household? Maybe I shouldn't even be Durandal's wielder…."

"Xenovia don't talk like that." Placing my hand over hers I affectionately squeezed her hand. "Your more than worthy to wield Durandal and be Rias's knight. Hell, I would take you as my knight." The blue-haired girl blushed. "Not to mention Durandal is an incredibly difficult sword, even Kiba had trouble using it during the rating game against Sona and her group. So, don't worry and relax alright? Also, if anything happens on this trip… Fingers crossed they don't… You can borrow Ascalon from me."

Smiling Xenovia leaned over and gently kissed my cheek. "Thank you, Magnus, you're always lending me your sword I feel bad."

"Don't, I already have Dyrnwyn for one and two… Despite yours and Kiba's help I'm much better at hand to hand than I am with a sword." Chuckling I shook my head scratching my blushing cheek.

"You're getting much better, Magnus so don't sell yourself short." Xenovia stood to her feet and nodded at me. "Get some sleep Magnus." With that the blue-haired girl stood to her feet and walked to her seat with Asia.

Smiling I rubbed my face and was about to put up my feet and try to go to sleep when it was interrupted by the sound of teenage girls screaming. "There is only one thing that would cause that is either Justin Bieber, The Jonas Brothers…. Or Kiba… If it's the others I am killing them, it's the principal of the thing… If it's Kiba he gets a pass cause he's my best buddy." Shaking my head, I chuckled as the blonde knight slowly walked toward me and took the empty seat next to me. "What's up dude?" I asked.

"Just wanted to know your classes itinerary, so just in case there is an emergency." Kiba explained, that… that makes sense but still damn it dude don't jinx the trip.

"Well, let's see… We're starting with the temple of Kiyomizu-dera. And then Ginkaku-ji and Kinkaku-ji. Though these three places are a bit distant from one another, but if we put in the effort to finish the most famous places in the first two days, then we can take it easy the third day and advance from Tenryuu-ji." Rubbing my chin in thought I shook my head. "Irina also wanted to visit the Kyoto Tower. On our last day, we're probably just going to hang close to the station and shop, what about you?"

"We're starting with Sanjuusangen-dou, I need to re-check our schedule for the second day but I know the third day we're going to be at Tenryuu-ji "The knight nodded his head in thought. "So, we could end up meeting at the Togetsu bridge."

Nodding I rubbed the back of my head, it was a good thing the schedules for our classes were made by the teacher, anyway we switched topics and talked about nothing in particular until he asked me about the ritual Rias and I underwent. "… And then after that we got back to the house and we had that party… Still weird that her folks and all the other maids and butlers were bowing at us and saying things like 'congrats master and mistress' and her parents couldn't stop heaping praise at me…. Really weird…"

"Yeah… Weird." The blonde said not looking me in the eye.

Frowning I stared at Kiba with a sigh. "You are my best friend…. So, tell me honestly… Am I engaged to Rias?"

"I have no idea what your talk- "

"Kiba, if my friendship means anything to you, tell me." Staring at the knight as I placed a hand on his shoulder.

Looking around Kiba sighed and nodded. "Yes technically, but don't tell Rias I told you. However, while your both engaged Rias wants you to propose to her… Not now of course." He said seeing the look on my face. "Just later."

"Well good… Because to be honest… the thought crossed my mind just… We're both a little young." I said rubbing the back of my head nervously. "Then again given the life we lead who the hell knows how long we really have." Shaking my head, I looked down at my hands biting my lip. "Hey wait do you know if the girls have rule- "

Standing to his feet the blonde eyed me. "Magnus… I already told you something I wasn't supposed to, don't make me go against Rias… Or the other girls, you forget I have to live with them too."

"Noted and I'll leave it alone." I muttered to myself and shook my head.

"Thank you, now get some rest. You seem pretty tired." Smiling Kiba waved and walked away to go talk with the others.

Chuckling I shook my head, putting my feet up I leaned my head against the window and closed my eyes, allowing my mind to drift hopping I could get some sleep, however the red lizard in my hand had other ideas because I felt myself being sucked into the sacred gear… See that is what normally happened whenever Ddraig pulled me in for training or just wanted to speak face to face. Sighing knowing that sleep would be impossible I opened my eyes and looked around, I was in an all-white room filled to the brim with tables, chairs, hell there was even a bar.

All around the tables were the past users of the boosted gear, giving them a wave I sighed. "Hey guys so why am I here…. Seriously the silent treatment? You guys aren't even going… Okay fine." Rubbing the bridge of my nose. They were always like this, they would never talk with me which was weird, hell the only time they interacted with me is when we trained and even than they refused to talk to me. Taking an empty seat, I nodded at a guy that looked to be around my age, nodding at him I just tapped the table. "So… What's your story?"

" **Out of all the past users he is the closest to your age, similar to you he unlocked the Juggernaut Drive early on. However, he succumbed to his own lust for power and was carelessly killed by another Longinus user."** Ddraig's voice came from somewhere above me like a sound speaker.

"Another Longinus user?" I said with a frown. "He wasn't killed by Albion?" Raising an eyebrow, I looked up at the endless white celling.

" **Yes, when they are drunk on power they become tyrants and will rampage."** Ddraig explained but from what the way he spoke it sounded like he was speaking about himself. **"And no matter the age there will always be someone to remove a tyrant."**

Looking around at all the users I sighed sadly… We were similar granted I was cursed when I lost control but I in the end that didn't matter. "Do all of us end up the same way? Am I any different from this? How long before I become like them?" Frowning I shook my head. "I am who am about to awaken, I am the dragon who stole the principal of domination from God…"

" **Kid…"**

"Don't worry I'm not going to finish the chant." Rolling my eyes, I saw the eyes of the past users they all looked… more interested in a moment but soon went back to their normal lifelessness. "I was just wondering about the wording of the chant itself. What does it mean? Like the infinite and the dream? I have some ideas about it, but what about the mock and fret part I can't figure that one out."

"The infinite refers to Ophis while the dream is Great Red." A strangely female voice spoke from the room. "It's a mystery who came up with the chant, perhaps God himself." Coming into view was a very beautiful woman with long blonde hair with a slim figure walked toward me wearing a long green and white dress with a silt that went up to her thigh. As she came close she had a smile on her face.

Blushing slightly, I stared at the woman. "Umm… Hi." I said staring at her in confusion, out of all the past users of the boosted gear she was the only one that seemed… lively which was amazing given the fact that all the others just stared at me silently… Yeah this was something to take notice of.

" **Elsha?"** Ddraig sounded surprised at… wait how does he see if he isn't here? Meh questions for later.

"It has been a while Ddraig." Elsha smiled looking up.

" **Kid this is Elsha, she is one of the most foremost users of the boosted gear. In fact, she is the strongest female Red Dragon Emperor."**

Blinking in shock I stared at the blonde who grabbed an empty chair and pulled it up and sat in front of me. "What's with the look? Amongst out of all the lingering past users there are two who aren't like the rest of these ghosts." She gestured to all the other past users. "I am usually deeper in the sacred gear so I'm not here that often."

"… **I thought you and Belzard were never coming out again."** The Welsh Dragon sounded surprised.

"Ddraig don't be like that, you know Belzard and I are always supporting you from the depths. We used to be partners after all." Elsha said looking down slightly sounding sad. "Belzard is going to lose consciousness soon. However, Belzard has taken an interest in the current Red Dragon."

Staring at Elsha I turned my head. "From the way, you guys are talking I guess Belzard is important."

" **Belzard ranks up there with Elsha in terms of power. Belzard was the strongest possessor of the boosted gear. He defeated the White One twice."** Ddraig explained to me.

Letting out a shrill whistle I nodded. "That's… Impressive to do defeat the White Dragon Emperor twice?"

"Anyway, the reason I came was to give you a gift." Elsha reached behind her and pulled out a small locked box.

"Thanks, but I'm engaged already and possibly stuck with a harem." Grinning I held up a hand… Still no idea how to deal with that expect just accept it and move on since I have no control over what is going on in my life anymore.

Laughing Elsah shook her head. "Sorry kiddo you're a little young for me, though…" Leaning forward with a smirk Elsah winked at me. "I wouldn't say no to some one on one training."

Blushing brightly, I shook my head and crossed my arms. "Damn it your better at this game than me.

"Magnus, I have played this game for longer than you have. Now this is a gift from Belzard and I, what is contained in the box is a portion of the power that you have yet to unlock." The blonde explained as a small key appeared within my hand. Frowning I looked at the key and then the box. "The key and box are just metaphors, the box is the power, the key was the Excalibur pieces and the promotion power." Suddenly Elsah began to giggle. "By the way big fan of The Dragon Knight, Belzard and I both watch it together. So please watch it more for our sakes we haven't had that much fun in a long time."

Chuckling softly, I nodded with a blush. "Okay well since I know you guys are there I will, any other requests?"

"I'll let you know, and stop acting so shy." Elsha giggled. "Not to mention you crack us up. There hasn't been a Red Dragon Emperor this funny or interesting. You are completely different from all of us." She gestured to all the past users around us. "We all had unhappy endings." Passing the box over to me she nodded. "Be better than us, by giving you this, it is Belzard and I saying we believe in you."

Taking the box with a nod I slowly stuck the key in it. "I… I… Thank you…" I said staring at the box.

"You and the current White Dragon Emperor are unique existences, you both have goals outside of fighting one another. It makes the rest of us look like fools, now please go ahead and open it but remember to never give up." At her encouraging I slowly turned the key and opened the box and enveloped in a bright white light.

* * *

Opening my eyes, I looked around… Still on the bullet train, reaching into my pocket I pulled out my cell and noticed it had only been a few minutes since I was pulled into the gear. Shaking my head, I rubbed my face. "That was… interesting…."

 **Your telling me, I haven't heard from Elsha in several centuries for her to just appear like that.**

"Ddraig what was that power she gave me?" I whispered looking at my hand. "I don't feel any different and yet… Something is different."

 **Nothing is different with the sacred either and yet I feel more complete.**

Shaking my head, I leaned my head back and closed my eyes. "Keep an eye on that will you? For now, I am going to get some sleep."

* * *

"We will be arriving at Kyoto Station soon."

Looking up from the sandwich that Asia had made me before the trip I swallowed my bite and smiled. I was able to sleep for a couple of hours and spent the last hour just relaxing and talking with some of the other students in my class or texting Rias, Akeno, Koneko. Quickly finishing my sandwich, I stood to my feet as the train pulled into the station, grabbing our luggage and getting of the train I felt my body tense up… Holy shit this place… So much raw energy... Gripping my head in pain I closed off my senses and sighed in relief. "What the hell was that about?"

 **Kyoto is a hotbed of supernatural power, there are many things here partner so watch out. If you hadn't closed off your senses when you did, your mind would have literally snapped from the raw power of spiritual and it would have drove you insane. It will take time for you to adjust but once you do you can re-open your senses again.**

Nodding I rubbed the bridge of my nose. "Thanks for the warning big guy." Taking a moment to look around I whistled Kyoto station was really nice looking, it was huge, modern and jam packed with people but then again it would have to be given that Kyoto is a major tourist destination.

"Look Asia!"

"Xenovia over there!"

Looking toward the voices of the girls, I smiled, they both looked so happy just being able to act like normal students. However, they weren't the only ones that looked happy. Irina was staring at the station with stars in her eyes. "I want to build a railway station like this in Heaven."

"The meeting point is the ground floor lobby of the hotel. Magnus, Asia, Xenovia, and Irina focus you can day dream later. If we don't get to the hotel as quickly as possible, we won't have any time for free activities in the afternoon." Getting everyone's attention was Aika who was surprisingly becoming the group leader… I am really seeing new sides to everyone this trip. "Now the hotel is only a few minutes from the station."

"Come on let's just leave the station, just hanging around in the station won't get us anywhere." Matsuda said however he froze when Aika stared at him her glasses taking on a weird glint.

"Matsuda getting lost in a strange environment is not fun. Due to one person's poor judgment can lead to many casualties." The brown-haired girl put her hands on her hips glaring at him.

Shrugging the shaved haired teen raised an eyebrow. "What is this a battlefield?"

"No Matsuda, Aika is right we need to be careful we're in a new environment." Xenovia chastised Matsuda who nodded weakly.

"Good now let's go!" Aika called out as she began to lead our group out of the station.

Leaving the station, it only took us a few minutes to get to the hotel and…. "He own's the hotel too…." I muttered to myself, the hotel was a really expensive looking building so I am guessing either four or five-star hotel with the name 'Kyoto Sirzechs hotel'. Seriously Sirzechs… Did he buy his hotel when Rias came here last year? I will need to ask him about that later. Looking around I raised an eyebrow. "Kyoto Serafall hotel? Seriously she has a hotel being built here as well?"

Shaking my head, I followed the rest of our group into the hotel and as the teachers started to check us in everyone was looking around the lobby in shock… I guess they aren't used to a place like this, well… Not everyone the devils in the group were just looking around with a slight critical eye.

"As amazing this is, it is nothing compared to Rias's home." Xenovia commented holding her chin.

Chuckling I nudged her with a smile. "Given the fact that Rias lives in a freaking castle."

Smiling Xenovia nodded and went back to looking around until it was time for our classes to meet up with the teachers and do roll call… It was tedious at best but it was needed. After the roll call, all the teachers began to make announcements about something or other. Oh, wait Rossweisse is about to speak I wonder what she is going to tell us. Most likely something about not spending too much money.

"There is a 100-yen shop in the underground shopping center of Kyoto. If you need anything, please go there. You can never be too careful with your pocket money. If you start spending a lot in your teen years, you will grow into an unreliable adult. Money is what makes the world go around. If you buy everything you want, you will run out of money soon. So please, settle for the 100-yen shop the 100-yen shop is Japan's national treasure."

The former Valkyrie enthusiastically encouraged us…. Damn it Rossweisse why did you prove me right? But for some reason I feel inspired to go to the 100-yen sho-No I will not be affected by her siren call to be cheap… Will I? Looking around I shook my head a lot of the girls and guys around us were inspired to go shopping… See ever since Rossweisse started teaching at the school she became very popular with all the student's guys and girls alike and not for the same reasons.

The only one not affected by Rossweisse's speech was myself and Azazel who was face palming. "Alright everyone you have free activities until five but don't wander too far, stick to the area around the station." Azazel said recovering from Rossweisse being… Well Rossweisse.

"Yes sir!" Everyone said, after that all the second years began to gather up their luggage and to go get their room keys.

However, before I could go up the front desk and get my keys, Azazel stopped me with a smirk on his face, laughing he passed me a set of keys. "Here you go Magnus, this is yours."

"Why are you laughing… I don't like it when you laugh, whenever you laugh it means something bad for me." I said staring at the fallen angel who began to laugh even more.

* * *

Turns out I found out why he was laughing, my room was two floors above all the other guys, and… It had a traditional Japanese sliding door. "Why did I have a set of keys for this?" Shaking my head, I opened the door to find… Yep a traditional Japanese style room with tatami mats and all. Looking around I found a small wooden table in the middle of the room, an ancient television, bathroom with a shower thank goodness and a very spacious closet.

"Magnus are you here?"

Turning around to see Rossweisse outside of the room in a tracksuit, guess she got changed. "I sure hope so otherwise I will have some questions… "Shaking my head I rubbed my face. "Rossweisse I am not one to complain but what is with me getting stuck with the armpit of the hotel?"

"I'm sorry but please endure it. This room was set up by Rias just in case there is an emergency here in Kyoto we can have a secure place to talk." The silver-haired woman explained to me with an apologetic smile. "You were just the odd man out I'm afraid."

"Ah okay, well that makes sense." Stretching out I placed my arms behind my head. "I don't mind, if I can handle living the mountains for three weeks I can deal with this."

Placing a hand on my shoulder Rossweisse smiled. "Thank you for understanding Magnus I have to go meet with the other teachers, so your free time starts now. My first task is to find Azazel he disappeared not long after the announcements. He mentioned something about the Maiko then about eating the Kyoto…" Mumbling the last bit the silver-haired teacher walked out of the room leaving me alone in the room.

Shaking my head, I began to unpack my stuff when I heard someone knock on the doorframe to my room. "Yeah?"

"Hey Magnus." I heard Asia's voice, turning around I saw the blonde standing there with Matsuda and Motohama, Aika, Xenovia and Irina. The perverted duo was laughing to themselves about the room I was in, while Aika was doing her best not to laugh in my face.

"Umm… Hey guys what's up?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We're going Fushimi Inari and we're wondering if you wanted to come with us, we already got permission from the teachers." Irina rocked back and forth with her arms behind her.

"Eh why the hell not." Smiling I followed the others out of my crappy room.

* * *

Fushimi Inari was just one train stop away from the Kyoto station, getting off and heading toward the shrine. As we walked toward the visitor's road the church trio began to talk and act like normal high school students, to be honest it was cute and nice to see.

"Asia, Irina look at all the shops!" Xenovia pointed out with a smile.

"Look at all the cute foxes." Asia pointed out with a giggle.

"I wonder if I have any spare cash to buy souvenirs for mom and dad." Irina hummed to herself.

Taking out his camera Matsuda motioned for the girls to get into the frame. "Hey, let's get a photo of you beautiful ladies."

"Hey what about me?" Aika cried out with a frown.

Shaking my head, I placed my hands in my pockets as we walked through the last torii there was a huge door with two stone fox… lions? Screw it fox-lions standing there, it looked they were watching us… I know everyone says that statues are watching you but for some reason it really felt like the fox-lions were staring at us.

"… Exorcism statues. Normally they would have repelled existences like devils, but thanks to the passes, there's no trouble." Xenovia held up the pass that Rias had given her as she looked at the statues with a warry eye.

"So, we're really being watched huh?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, that would make sense.

"Yes of course, devils and angels are foreign existences to the supernatural powers here. Though we notified them beforehand, surveillance is still necessary." Xenovia nodded at me with a smile as we continued our way through the mountains. As we climbed the poor normal humans in our small group weren't doing so well, well Matsuda was alright but then again, he was athletic so he was handling things better than Motohama and Aika. I was enjoying the walk … Hey where is everyone? Oh… I guess I walked ahead of everyone, looking around I spotted a small shrine.

"Well I guess I should make a wish, before I head back to the others." Walking toward I clapped my hands and bowed. "Please allow me to have a normal vacation." Finishing up I was about to turn around when my eyes went wide. All around me were strange people… they all had fox ears… Am I about to be mugged by furries? They all had staffs or other kinds of weapons.

"… Are you not from Kyoto?" Appearing in front of me was a very short and young girl wearing a shrine maiden outfit, she had long blonde hair and fox ears and a golden tail much like the others around me.

Blinking I raised an eyebrow and turned my head. "Umm…. I come in peace?"

"Grr… Give me back my mother!" The small girl demanded pointing at me.

"I don't have your mother…. I don't even know your mother." Staring at the small girl I was feeling really confused.

"Liar! Attack!" The small girl shouted as the all the furries descended upon me.

Shit… Jumping into the air I avoided being smacked in the face by the fox people and landed on top of the shrine. "I'm not a liar, my pants aren't on fire." Summoning the boosted gear, I glared at my attackers, just as one of the fox eared youkai jumped toward me his staff aimed for my head. Lifting my hand to block the attack I found someone else did it for me.

"Magnus, you alright?"

"Who are these youkais?"

Blocking the staff attack was Irina and Xenovia with… wooden swords? They have must gotten those from one of the stores along the path here. Looking down toward the path I noticed Asia running toward us. Jumping off the top of the shrine the three of us landed next to the former nun while the rest of the youkais glared at us, especially the small blonde girl.

"You all... My mother… This is unforgiveable! You unclean devils you have tainted this sacred place with your presence and I will not forgive you!" The child shrine maiden glared at all of us.

Sighing I rubbed the bridge of my nose. "First of all, I'm human…. Second Irina is an angel and third these girls are not unclean." Shaking my head, I realized we were not getting out of this without a fight… maybe, let's see if I can calm this situation down. "Listen everyone, let's all calm down." Moving in front of my friends I motioned for them to lower their swords. "My name is Magnus Maverick, I'm the Red Dragon Emperor, with me is Xenovia Quarta and Asia Argento, devils in the service of Rias Gremory. Then there is Irina Shidou an angel in Michael's Brave Saints."

As Introduced my friends the youkai all lowered their weapons and stared at me confused. "We are with members of the Sitri group, a former Valkyrie who serves as a member of the Gremory household and the Governor General of the fallen angels, we're all a part of a tour group coming from Kuoh academy. We only just arrived here we know nothing about what is going on, you attacked unprovoked, and if you continue you will bring not just the wrath of Three-Great Powers but the wrath of the Red Dragon of Domination."

"My lady perhaps we should re-consider…" One of the fox youkai stared at the shrine maiden.

Gritting her teeth, the small blonde frowned but nodded. "Fine… but if I find out you did take my- "She started to say but stopped when I leveled her with a glare, yeah, she is a kid but I don't take well to threats. "We'll just go." All the youkai vanished in a gust of wind.

Sighing I rubbed the bridge of nose. "Just one day… Just one day without an incident…."

* * *

After the attack, we quickly met up with the vanilla humans and continued the tour, mostly for their sake we weren't sure if the youkai would be coming back. After finishing the tour, we returned to the hotel we let Rossweisse and Azazel what had just happened which confused the both. Azazel said he would check around and figure out what was going on, after that we had dinner which consisted of some of Kyoto's awesome tofu, fried fish and some veggies. Once dinner was finished I spent some time with Xenovia, Irina and Asia until it was time for lights out.

Saying my goodnight to the girls I headed to my room but was stopped by Rossweisse who wanted to speak to me. Taking me into emergency stair case the silver-haired former Valkyrie nodded at me. "Magnus since we have the time I needed to speak to you about the incident."

"Umm… I told you and Azazel everything about it." I said rubbing my face.

"It's not just about the incident per say but something else, you said you couldn't sense their approach why is that?" Rossweisse asked staring at me. "With your senjutsu senses you should have picked up on the youkai before they cornered you."

Frowning I crossed my arms. "I closed off my senses, when we first arrived the power over-load was too much for my brain. Ddraig explained to me that it will take a while for me to adjust."

"I was afraid of that." Nodding the teacher leaned against the wall. "Is there anything that I can do to help?"

Shaking my head, I rubbed the bridge of my nose. Smiling I reached out and placed a hand on Rossweisse's shoulder. "No, I'll be fine but thanks for the support."

"Of course, as your t-teacher it's my job." The silver-haired woman blushed.

"I hate to interrupt the love fest but we have to go." Looking up toward the voice it was Azazel who was standing there with a grin. "Come on you two we need to get the rest of the gang together we've been summoned."

"Summoned by who?" Rossweisse and I asked at the same time.

"A familiar magic girl devil king."

* * *

Gathering the rest of ORC members on this trip we all headed to a local restaurant and were lead into the back room where we met the devil king who was sitting at a table wearing a kimono and her long hair was tied up in a traditional Japanese style all and all she looked really cute. "Red Dragon, and the others! Great see you all!" She greeted us all with a smile.

"Hey Maverick, how are you?" Walking into the room was Saji along with the second-year Sitri girls.

"Sup guys how is your trip going so far?" I asked with a raised eyebrow taking a seat at the table in front of Serafall.

"We've been helping the teachers all afternoon." The pawn groaned.

I feel bad for the student council members they were normal students and should enjoy being able to relax while on the school trip too… Shaking my head I faced the devil king. "So umm… Not that it isn't nice seeing you Levi-tan but what brings you here?"

"Well I'm here to help gain the support of the Kyoto youkai forces." Serafall explained with a small frown on her face. "However, there are some complications."

Frowning I looked at the devil king and then at Azazel who… was drinking so nothing new there. "The leader of the Kyoto youkai was kidnapped, and after hearing your report we did some digging, the kidnappers were the Khaos Brigade."


	37. Kyoto Trip Part 2

**Hey guys I'm back once again with a new chapter for the The Maverick Emperor and I will say this the fight with the Khaos Brigade won't come... not yet at least that will be next chapter and boy it will be a dozy but to make up for it I have a miny fight in this chapter which involves Magnus and Saji so I hope you guys enjoy that at least. Now I want to thank everyone that faved and followed me and my stories so thank you all the support is awesome to see. Same to those who reviewed, now speaking of reviews time to answer them. R.A.V.E07 yep the crossover is close now and yeah Magnus can't seem to catch a break can he? Ace yeah Rossweisse is rubbing off on him just a bit but come on you spend so much time with someone and they will begin to rub off on you. As for this new faction they are a group that wants to kill the red dragon AKA Magnus. Their members? Well... you'll see. Also Serafall can control herself when needed. Also thanks for the support but he was just voicing an opinion, as for the song I haven't heard that cover of the song as for the band thing I don't mind changing it up. Who did you have in mind for what position? Also I'm fine thanks for asking and yourself? (Same question to you all, how are you guys doing?) Blank Core Devil, you know the saying no rest for the wicked dude. M** **erendinoemiliano glad you liked the chapter and trust me the Kyoto chapter will be a big arc. Darth56 glad you liked the chapter. Now the fight with the Khaos Brigade or at least the first one is up so I hope you guys are ready for it. Anyway see you all in the next chapter.**

* * *

The Khaos Brigade? Again, with these idiots… They seriously need to be destroyed… Well since I had a feeling we would be forced into this I decided to keep up the training regime I had at home. However, I wasn't doing this all alone.

"Magnus… why… are we… doing this… so early?" Asia complained as she was doing pushups on the rooftop hotel, see during and after the sports festival I had everyone in the house working out, we needed to be physically stronger, including Asia. However, something shocked me when Asia asked me to teach her how to fight…. Yeah that was a shocker but I agreed but I gave her a warning, I would not go easy on her.

Staring at blonde I paused mid-way through a sit-up. "If the Khaos Brigade is here then we need keep up the training. Plus, you're not the only one I forced out of bed." I said pointing toward Kiba, Xenovia. Tomoe, and Irina who were using wooden swords to fight against one another, Tsubasa, Reya, and Momo were facing off against Rossweisse in a contest of magic and strength. While Saji was working on using his new-demon sword.

"Now after this I asked Tsubasa and Momo to help you practice your close combat magic skills." One of the things I had Asia working on was using her magic for close combat purposes. While her long-range power was good, I was teaching her how to use her power at close range especially since she found a way to contain her healing aura to just her body.

"Ok-okay." She panted heavily as she kept doing her push-ups. "Despite the fact this is hard… I am glad I can train with you Magnus."

"Good now if you don't need me I will be helping Saji… Oh and I'm proud of you Asia." Smiling I watched the young girl fall to the ground on the rooftop who looked up at me with a blush. Standing to my feet I walked away from Asia and headed toward Saji who was slashing his demon-sword through the air. "Hey Saji, you ready for a training session?" I asked with a grin as Dyrnwyn appeared in my right hand.

"You got it Magus, let's see what you and your holy sword can do against my demon-sword: Cursedfyre." The blonde held his black blade in front of him.

Chuckling I nodded and swung my sword in a flourish and held it front of me. "Love the name bro let's see if your sword can stand up against mine." My red blade ignited with red fire as Saji's was consumed with black fire, running forward the two blades clashed against one another the red flames of my sword and the black of his fought against one another. Pushing against Saji's blade I grinned. "You've gotten stronger."

"You know it I've been training with Tomoe, she has been showing me how to use my sword." Saji smiled as he pushed back, breaking the sword lock I jumped back and charged forward summoning Ascalon fully into my hand, as Saji pressed the button on his blade as the sword separated with several long glowing blue lines with black metal shards from the blade, raising the hilt of his whip-turned sword he began to lash the blades at me. Running forward I began to slice and deflect the multiple lines. As we were training I had to admit Saji is extremely talented with using his whip-sword like weapon, because no matter what I did I couldn't get close to him, despite the fact Ascalon was really keeping the blue whips off me.

"Tell me something Saji." I panted out smacking another one of the whip blades away from me. "How is it I can't get close to you?"

Grinning the blonde laughed. "Cursedfyre acts like a booster for my absorption line but it does more than that, I can control each line individually which means I can keep you off me with little effort."

"Not bad your definitely better than before that's for sure." Smiling at one of my rivals I cracked my neck. "However, let's see what you can against this…" Summoning my fire shield I began to blaze past Saji's whip. Reverting Cursedfyre into its normal form Saji began to deflect my sword strikes, but he was back peddling a bit until something strange happened. Black fire surrounded his body and his eyes became more dragon like. "What hell- "I started to say until the black fire smacked me into the ground and knocked the swords out of my hands.

"What's the matter Magnus can't you stand up against me." Saji growled out as his eyes became more dragon like as the shadowy fire around his body began to form into a shadow dragon.

"Saji… We talked about this when I woke you up for training no big powers… And whatever THAT is… DROP IT NOW!" I shouted with a growl my eyes going wide as my boosted gear appeared on my arm. Freezing the advancing blonde's shadowy flame aura flickered and died out, falling to his knees the blonde panted heavily. The rest of the training halted and everyone ran forward, the Sitri girls began to check on Saji while my friends checked on me. Kiba helped me get to my feet and dismissed my sacred gear, walking toward Saji and the others I bent down to check on him. "Dude are you hurt? Also, what in the hell was that?"

Momo frowned and gently rubbed Saji's back. "It was a power that Saji unlocked recently… See when Vritra was killed and made into a sacred gear he was separated into four parts, Azazel believed that if all Vritra's sacred gears were placed within Saji… Then when he took your blood it awakened the dragon within Saji… And the results are… disastrous. In that form, he can't tell friend from foe, however Azazel came up with a running theory because of your connection with Saji you could keep him from going out of control."

Listening to the white-haired teen I nodded in thought. "Well looks like that theory was right." Rubbing my chin in thought I sighed. "But why did he activate it?"

"I don't think he had a choice in the matter." Tsubasa sighed. "I think because he was fighting you… it just came out." The rook theorized.

"That could be true, dragons often fight and to test one another." Rossweisse chimed in. "I think from now Magnus you and Saji shouldn't train together."

"Agreed." I frowned. "Saji why don't you take the rest of the morning off okay?"

Giving me a thumbs up the blonde groaned as his fellow devils from the Sitri family helped him to his feet. "We'll take care of him."

Watching them all I turned back around to look at my friends. "Alright guys back to work the sun isn't up yet, Rossweisse want to help me with Asia's training?"

"I would be delighted too." The former Valkyrie smiled. "As her teacher, it is my duty to help her grow in all areas."

And like that our training resumed.

* * *

It was decided by Azazel and Rossweisse that we would continue to act as normal tourist until something came up, so after finishing our morning training we all showered and changed into our school uniforms and continued acting like students, though before we did leave Kiba created a short holy sword for Xenovia who kept it in a bag alongside her wooden one which was easy to hide away. Anyway, after changing into our uniforms we all met up at the bus station with our respective classes and headed to Kiyomizu-dera it was an old Buddhist temple. On the way, there I sat with both Asia and Xenovia while Irina sat in front of us and we all talked along the way about well… Nothing in particular just talking, I think it was just our way to pass the time.

However, once we got to Kiyomizu-dera something strange did happen, well not strange but Aika who decided to play the part of tourist guide let us all know hill we were walking on was cursed… and its name…. "Three Year Slope, if you trip or fall you'll die in three years." The brown-haired girl explained to our group.

Which caused poor Asia to cry out in alarm, despite the fact she had been training Asia still wasn't exactly the most… coordinated. So, despite the fact I'm sure it was all made up Asia still clung to my arm. "Come on Asia it's… Oh hello Xenovia why are on my arm?" I asked as the blue-haired girl who was looking a little out of character.

"I had no idea the Japanese could cast such frightening spells." She muttered to herself.

Shaking my head, I walked up the hill with two girls on my arm and doing my best not to trip.

* * *

After visiting Kiyomizu-dera which was fun we headed to our next stop of the day Ginkaku-ji or the 'Silver Pavilion' however once we got there one of our group was extremely disappointed. "It's not silver." Xenovia groaned out disappointed, see ever since she learned we were going to Ginkaku-ji and Kinkaku-ji she was bouncing up and down excitedly proclaiming how beautiful they must be… I feel pretty bad for her.

Anyway, we didn't linger for here we bought some souvenirs and got some lunch and then headed toward Kinkaku-ji which much to Xenovia's excitement was made from gold in some parts. "The Gold Pavilion really is gold!" Xenovia smiled happily at me. Patting her on the back I looked around and whistled. It really was impressive, taking out my phone I decided to take some pictures and on a whim, I texted them to the ORC members back at school and went about looking around. I wasn't sure but I had a feeling we were being watched. After touring around for a little while we all stopped at a tea shop for a break, a woman wearing a kimono poured us each a cup and offered us some snacks as well.

"Enjoy the tea." She smiled and bowed walking away.

"I swear she seems so familiar." I muttered sipping my tea.

"Mmm… This tea is so delicious." Irina smiled happily.

"I don't know, it's good but the tea it's a little bitter." Asia commented with a small frown. "What do you think Xenovia?"

"It really is gold." Xenovia said still in a daze, I guess the beauty of Kinkaku-ji really got to her. Then again… Aside from the quick little run-in with the youkai Xenovia was acting like your typical student. It was nice to see, just like when she and I were hanging out and it was just the two of us, it wasn't a side that I saw often but it was a nice one none the less and I was glad it was out here, especially since I don't see it too often.

"Hey Xenovia, let's pray." Irina suggested pulling the blue-haired girl out of her thoughts who smiled and nodded.

"Excellent idea." She said and together with Xenovia the church trio began to pray for… whatever reason, leaving me to make idle chit-chat with Matsuda, Motohama and Aika.

"So… Matsuda… Did you get any good pictures?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You know it bro!" Taking out his camera the shaved haired student showed me his camera, letting out a whistle I had to admit this guy was good at taking pictures. Really makes me wonder what happened to turn him into a giant pervert. Anyway, after looking through his pictures which were surprisingly not perverted at all, I talked briefly to Motohama and Aika the latter of the two I asked about their surprising knowledge about the history of Kyoto.

"I want to be a history teacher one day." She explained to me… Now that was… surprising. "So, I spend my free time researching history."

You learn new things all the time. "What about you Motohama? Might as well share, right? What is your dream?"

That surprised the glasses wearing teen who smiled slightly. Well, I want to do- "

"Not that dude… Like what do you want to do with your life, like Aika wants to be a teacher, what about you? Same question for you Matsuda." I asked looking at the perverted duo who were rather shocked that I was asking them.

"Well… I want to be a photographer for a newspaper." Matsuda admitted after some thought.

"I want to be a software designer." Motohama smiled. "What about you?"

Blinking I opened my mouth to answer when my phone began to buzz. "Excuse me." Standing to my feet I pulled the phone out of my pocket. "Akeno? Wonder what she wants…" I wondered as I answered the call. "Hello?"

" _Magnus? It's Akeno."_ The familiar voice of Akeno echoed through my phone.

"Hey Akeno, how's my favorite Gremory queen doing?" I asked with a grin.

I heard some giggling on the other side of the line, however whatever good mood she had was dropped. _"I'm alright but I'm afraid this isn't a social call."_

"What's up?" I asked with a small frown, given from her tone it sounded serious.

" _In some of the photos you sent us Koneko spotted something, there are fox youkai in the background, while not uncommon in Kyoto their presence is troubling. Is everything okay up there?"_

This wasn't good, I didn't want to worry Akeno, or Koneko or even Rias, but I didn't want to lie. "There were some… complications but it's being handled don't worry Akeno."

" _Alright… but if you need me call me okay?"_ I could hear the worry in her voice.

"Of course, Akeno, I'll talk to you later." Hanging up I sighed putting my phone away, rubbing the bridge of my nose so we were being watched. Makes a strange amount of sense but how come Koneko was the only one that could see them? Maybe because she is a nekomata? Questions for later, turning around I blinked in confusion seeing Aika, Matsuda and Motohama asleep at the table… What in the hell, everyone else was awake, including the waitress who was standing close by with a neutral expression on her face and fox ears on her head. Now I recognized her, she was with the group that almost attacked us.

Looking around I could see Irina reaching for her wooden sword, while Xenovia's hand was dipping into her bag, while Asia looked a little confused but I could see her sacred gear already out. Crap we can't fight, not here. Yes, the normal people are asleep but they could get hurt if we aren't careful. Taking a moment to study the fox youkai I found something a little curious she wasn't threatening, well… her posture wasn't it was almost as if she was waiting for something or someone.

"Everyone please wait!" Running into the tea shop was Rossweisse and she looked a little winded.

"Rossweisse what is going on?" Xenovia asked with a frown.

"Azazel contacted me, the misunderstanding has been cleared up." Rossweisse explained to us. "The kyuubi's daughter, the leader of the youkai at the moment wishes to speak to us."

The fox eared woman confirmed this by bowing. "I am a servant in the service of the kyuubi, we apologize for what happened the other day. Please come with me our princess would like to apologize as well."

Raising an eyebrow, I turned my head. "To where?"

"To the inner Capital where the Kyoto youkai live, the devil king Leviathan and the governor general are already waiting for you."

* * *

We followed the fox youkai into what I could only describe as a magical portal to another world, all the buildings were old and there were no modern structures, everything looked like it belonged to the Edo period of Japan. The world around us was dark and the air was so thick with spiritual power that I could just taste it. However, that wasn't the strangest thing, all along the way there were all kinds of monsters staring at us with curious stares.

"Are they humans?"

"The one is the lead is… but I can also feel he is a dragon, the rest of them are devils and an angel."

"Devils, angels, human/dragons? Why are they here?"

I guess the youkai didn't get many visitors. Shaking my head, I focused on walking. As we followed the fox woman there was a lantern that was hopping along in front of us… Yeah that's a monster if I ever did see one. Suddenly turning around the lantern revealed it had a pair of eyes and a mouth and let out a large laugh which shocked the others of our little group, minus our guide and myself.

"My apologies, the youkai here enjoy playing pranks. Though they won't be a threat to you." The fox lady explained to us all.

Grinning slightly, I was almost tempted to run off and see how good they are at pranking but I decided to leave it alone, we had business to do, as I looked around I finally had to ask. "How do you guys keep humans out of here? And is this a separate world?"

"In a manner yes, the majority of the Kyoto youkai live here. If I remember correctly, devils create an alternative space when playing rating games. So, think of this place like that, this place is sometimes called the 'back streets' or the Inner Capital among other names. Of course, just like some devils there are youkai that live amongst humans." Our guide explained as we walked toward a massive Japanese mansion, in front of a torii was Azazel and Serafall who was still wearing a kimono, in between them both was the blonde girl from the other day, I guess she was the princess. Instead of the shrine maiden outfit she was wearing she now wore a fancy kimono from the Edo period.

"I was wondering when you would arrive." Azazel nodded at us with a small smirk on his face.

While the devil king smiled and waved. "Hello everyone." Even in the world of monsters these two are the same, but I guess when you get to be as strong as they were you can afford to be like that.

Our guide walked up to the small girl and bowed. "Princess Kunou I have brought them as requested." After that our guide vanished in a flash of fire… well that was interesting.

The princess slowly walked toward us. "I am Kunou, the daughter of Yasaka the administrator of the youkai living within inner and outer Kyoto." Kunou bowed before us with an apologetic look on her face. "I am really sorry for almost attacking you all. I ask that you please forgive me."

"It is fine, it was just a misunderstanding and as long as we get to enjoy our trip without further incident." Xenovia said with no animosity toward the small girl.

Irina moved forward and smiled. "Having a heart of forgiveness is important for angels. So of course, I forgive you princess."

Asia who was also smiling nodded at the girl. "Peace is very important we shouldn't let this misunderstanding affect us."

"Well you heard the ladies, so relax." Smiling I placed my hands behind my head.

"But… but…"

Kunou started to say but stopped as I moved past my friends and knelt so I was now at eye-level with the girl and placed a friendly hand on her shoulder and smiled. "No buts okay? Now your name is Kunou right?" When the small girl nodded I smiled. "I'm Magnus, now you only attacked us because your mom is missing and your worried about her right?"

"Of-of course." The small youkai nodded.

"I can understand, it's scary when you don't know where your mom is." Gently giving her shoulder a squeeze I looked her dead in the eye. "You just wanted to find her and for that no one blames you, no one was hurt yesterday we're all fine. So, relax we don't blame you, you're just a kid worried about her mom."

Turning red with embarrassment the small kid smiled thankfully up at me. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." Standing to my feet I was being poked in the side by Azazel. "Hey."

"Very fitting for The Dragon Knight, you have a way with kids." The fallen angel chuckled to himself.

Raising an eyebrow, I shook my head. "I'm an older brother Azazel this is what I do."

"I think it is very fitting." Xenovia smiled at me.

"You always had a kind heart Magnus." Irina patted me on the back.

Asia hugged my arm briefly. "You always know what to say to kids."

Rubbing the back of my head I turned around to see Rossweisse giving me a smile. "I heard stories but now that I am seeing it, I am glad they are right. You made me proud as a teacher and a person." The silver-haired woman nodded at me.

"This isn't fair The Dragon Knight is getting promoted even here?" Serafall fumed rather cutely "My show won't lose!"

I wanted to laugh… but I figured now would not be the time, feeling someone tug at my jacket I looked down to see Kunou looked up at me. "… Thank you for forgiving me for my mistake but I need your help, please lend me your strength and save my mother!"

* * *

Being led into the mansion we all took a seat within a very spacious sitting room and soon we were told about what had happened. The leader of the Kyoto youkai is a kyuubi, Yasaka is her name. She left her home a few days ago to meet with messengers from Mount Meru. However, she never arrived at the meeting point. The youkai sent to investigate discovered Yasaka's dying guards who told them that the kyuubi was kidnaped, it was around than that they began to investigate any newcomers to the area and that is why they came to us. After that Serafall and Azazel both started to negotiate with Kunou and denied underworld involvement as well as providing evidence that the Khaos Brigade was responsible. Within the sitting room besides us and Kunou was the fox youkai from before and a long nosed old man who I found out was a tengu, apparently the tengu and kyuubi had a long friendship with one another since ancient times.

"Governor general, devil king, will you please help save Lady Yasaka." The old tengu bowed before Azazel and Serafall, before taking out what looked like a picture and handed it to us all. The woman in the picture defiantly looked like Kunou only older, she was dressed in a shrine maiden outfit and had long blonde hair. Looking over it I had to admit she really was beautiful but I was more curious about why she was taken in the first place… And who took her? The Khaos Brigade was made up of many different factions each with their own goals in mind. I really doubted it was Vali and his team, despite not liking the guy that much… this wasn't like him, the Old Satan Faction was focused on uprooting the power of the current devil kings, so they were out. Loki was still frozen in his magical barrier so he was a no-go then again, he just wanted to end the world… The only ones that I think that may be involved is… No what could they want with the leader of the youkai?

"How can we be certain that the kidnappers are still in Kyoto?" Azazel asked with a frown on his face.

"The flow of ki here in Kyoto is stable, the nine-tailed fox is responsible for maintaining the balance of the ki flowing through this land." The old tengu explained. "If the kyuubi left this land or was killed, then Kyoto will undergo dramatic changes. Since there are no signs of that, it means Lady Yasaka is still fine, and the kidnappers are likely still around."

Well… shit.

"Serafall, what steps have you taken to help with the investigation?" Azazel asked turning to the devil king.

"I ordered all devils that came with me to aid in the investigation, and all devils within the Kyoto area have been ordered to move as well." The black-haired devil king explained.

Nodding Azazel turned to face our small group and smiled sadly. "Due to the lack of manpower you kids will be asked to help out. Especially since you are experienced in fighting strong beings, and we will be needing your power. I will contact Kiba and the Sitri servants, now be ready to move if we need you. Otherwise continue to enjoy your trip."

"Please I am asking all of you." Kunou bowed before us alongside the old tengu and the fox youkai. "Lend us your power to help save my mother."

* * *

After leaving the youkai world and heading back to the tea shop we woke up the others and went back to touring for the day. After returning to the hotel and letting Kiba and the Sitri gang know what is going on and make plans. We would continue sight-seeing tomorrow but we all had magical circles prepared to transport us back to the hotel if need be, also something that came as a surprise was Kunou would be joining us by playing tour guide. I was against it mainly because if her mother was taken then the kidnappers could come back and try to take the daughter, we still weren't sure who did it but I had a few ideas and having a little kid with us would be a bad idea. However, Azazel managed to talk me into it, saying it was a way to bridge the gap between the youkai and the underworld and given the fact she would also have all of us guarding her. I still thought it was a bad idea but I decided to leave it alone for now.

Anyway, after explaining and making plans with our friends we all headed to dinner and ate from the buffet, despite the great food and the shower that followed my mind still wouldn't let me relax. This had to be the work of the Hero Faction but what is Cao Cao playing at? Their whole goal is to prove the strength and power of humanity but why kidnap the kyuubi whose presence was needed to keep things table here in Kyoto for youkai and human's a like.

"This makes no sense…" Rubbing the bridge of my nose I sighed as I was sprawled out on the floor of my room. I wonder if everyone back home is alright? I hope so.

 _Knock, knock, knock_

"Hm? Who is it?" I called out as I sat up.

"Magnus… it's me." Asia's voice came from behind my door.

"Come in." I told the girl as she came in wearing her nightgown. "Hey Asia, what's up?"

"I came by to play cards, Xenovia and Irina will be coming by later to join us. I asked Aika if she wanted to join us but she said she was busy gossiping with the other girls." The blonde explained as she came into my room.

"Cool, cool." Shutting the door, I motioned for Asia and took a seat on the ground. "So… What do we do until the others show up?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

Fidgeting on the floor the blonde looked like she was fighting something but after a moment she took a deep breath. "Magnus, when we were at the train station before we left for the trip… You kissed Rias, right?"

Flushing slightly, I nodded. "Yeah it was a goodbye kiss."

"I-I…see." Asia blushed nodding her head. "Could… you... Could you kiss me?"

Staring at Asia I nodded… I mean this was just a simple request… I cared about Asia a lot and I have taken her out on several dates so… screw it. Leaning forward I slowly pressed my lips against the blonde's and kissed her. It was… nice, different then kissing Rias or Akeno. When it came to Rias it felt like endless fireworks going off in my head, beautiful passionate and amazing, with Akeno it was like touching an electric socket but without pain, it just sort of lit up my brain, and every touch sent shivers down my spine in all the good ways. With Asia it was different, it was like being in a calming rain storm, soft and gentle yet there was a storm just on the edge and it threatened to sweep me away at any moment.

I wasn't sure how long we were kissing but the door opened revealing Irina standing there in the doorway in her sleep ware her long hair let down and she had a blush on her face. "Ahh…. Xenovia here they are."

"What is it Irina? Oh, Magnus and Asia are kissing. So, this is what Asia meant by coming by Magnus's room to play 'cards'." Crossing her arms, the blue-haired girl smiled. "I am impressed."

Pulling back from Asia I raised an eyebrow. "It never fails." I muttered to myself and stared at the two girls… Granted I was glad things never went too far but damn.

"This doesn't look it's the first time either, even Asia is ahead of me it seems." Xenovia commented as she was now ignoring me and Asia and talking to Irina.

"Asia is very daring, before she could barely kiss him on the cheek now look at her go." Irina smiled as we were being completely ignored.

Rolling my eyes, I looked at Asia who was now lost in her own little world…. "Um Asia? You okay?" I asked just as her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she passed out falling to the ground. "Oh, come on Asia." Gently shaking the girl, I shook my head. "You sleep with me almost every night naked and yet this causes you to pass out?" Rolling my eyes, I rubbed the bridge of my nose.

As I checked on Asia both Irina and Xenovia entered my room and shut the door. "Sorry about coming in unannounced but we came to play cards." The blue-haired girl calmly approached me and climbed into my lap and pressed me into the ground.

"Umm… Xenovia… what are you doing?" I asked staring up at the holy sword user.

"I'm after what Asia got a kiss, or perhaps something more." The blue-haired teen explained as if talking about the weather. "After me it will be Irina's turn."

Wait what!?

"Me too? You must be joking!?" Irina blushed brightly as she was now right next to me her eyes wide in surprise, I guess she wasn't expecting this to happen… Then again neither did I.

"This is a great opportunity Irina you should use it to understand men." Xenovia shrugged.

"Understand? But wouldn't that make me fall?" The angel asked with wide eyes.

"If you use your spirit you can overcome anything. Perhaps you won't fall." Xenovia reasoned.

Frowning Irina looked down struggling with what Xenovia was trying to pitch to her. "Use spirit? But if I do something like this then how could I call myself Lord Michael's ace?"

"This is a great opportunity, Magnus is a good man and the Red Dragon Emperor, if you were to bear the children of the legendary dragon it could contribute to heaven's battle potential in the future." Damn it Xenovia how are you able to do stuff like that? How is she able to convince people.

Seriously I can see it on Irina's face she was considering it. "Magnus's… The Red Dragon's child… Heaven's battle potential…"

"Now how should we do this, there are three women and one man." Xenovia started to ponder…. Okay enough is enough.

"Xenovia… You can't do anything here even if you wanted to." I said staring up at the girl. "The teachers…" My only failsafe the teachers patrolled the hallways of the girls and boys to make sure nothing inappropriate happened. Hopefully my logic would win out and I would be saved.

"We've already taken care of that, Irina and I already put a barrier up and sealed this room." Xenovia explained as my eyes went wide. "No matter what happens no one will approach this room." Holy crap… I wanted to call her on it but damn did she have a good poker face. "Now let's start with kissing." Xenovia said slowly leaning in.

"What? You're going to kiss already?" Irina said shocked…. Irina, you knew what Xenovia was about why is this a shock to you?

"Well of course, I have to practice making babies, plus Aika explained that doing something like this on a trip makes it extra special." The blue-haired teen stared at the angel while I was fuming underneath her… Damn it Aika why are you trying to pervert Asia and Xenovia.

"You-your right, but as an angel, as Lord Michael's subordinate and as a Christian… I can't… this kind of thing…" Irina started to stutter with a blush on her face.

"Then you can just watch from the side I will be making babies under the gaze of an angel. Doesn't this feel like making a child chosen by heaven? Please grant this scene your holy blessing if you can." As Xenovia talked she began to strip off her clothing, while from behind Irina her angel wings sprang from her back while her halo appeared above her head.

"Please leave this to me! I have always wanted to witness, like Lady Gabriel, the mysterious moment when life comes into being! Ah, this also pertains to the three factions, to heaven, and to faith in the Lord!" Wait what? Gabriel is a woman? This is very, very confusing.

Xenovia at that moment removed her bra and leaned down pressing herself against me… Damn it that feels good… Wait no bad Magnus, bad. "Now this is a learning opportunity for you Magnus, when Asia wakes up you must embrace her just like this. You are inexperienced with women so it would sad for Asia, so please learn about women through me, this is for Asia's benefit." As Xenovia talked she grabbed my hand and forced it to grip her thigh…. Wow that is smooth… No down boy, down.

"Oh, Xenovia you are truly self-sacrificing." Irina started to say.

"Xenovia… Please stop…" I begged staring up at her… I really didn't want my first time like this… Okay a part of me does but the part of me that is a decent guy didn't want this.

"Oh…mmm… what is going on?" Asia who was now waking up stared at Xenovia who was now on top of me.

"Oh, Asia you are just in time I was just about to extract some genetic material from Magnus here." Xenovia said completely nonchalant about the entire matter.

Eyes going wide Asia began to stutter loudly. "Genti-genti-gentic material!"

"Relax I won't take all of it, who knows maybe I will get pregnant after a few rounds of 'extraction'." Oh, come on Xenovia can't you just once not talk like that? I mean seriously.

"No way! It's not allowed!" Asia shouted as she began to pout.

Frowning slightly Xenovia raised an eyebrow. "Come on, what's wrong with sharing with me? I thought we all agreed." Xenovia seemed to stress the word 'agreed'. Okay yep they must have rules about me, it's the only thing that makes any sense.

"No, no that's not the issue! But to extract it... then, then you need to do 'that' with Magnus... Not allowed!" Asia pouted angrily.

Xenovia began to laugh. "Well your certainly knowledgeable, you have come a long way from believing that babies were delivered by storks."

Ouch… that is a wicked burn.

Frowning Asia clung to my left arm. "Don't go looking down on me, I understand more things then you give me credit for. In fact, I will announce what I know and what I want. I want to have Magnus's children!"

The room was deathly silent as Irina, Xenovia and myself all stared at the blonde who began to strip off her nightgown. Okay… It's official someone out in the universe really hates me or loves me…. I am not sure which of those two it is at the moment. I think my brain broke because the moment I was brought back to reality I was somehow made the rope in a tug-of-war between Asia and Xenovia…. Okay enough! I pulled my arms free from both girls, however I lost my balance and fell face forward into Irina's chest, the force of my fall made me land on top of the angel who was blushing brightly as I was. Now… when we were kids… I had maybe a small crush on Irina hell she was my first kiss… but I never in my life expected something like this.

Looking at Irina I noticed her wings began to flicker from white to black…. Holy crap. Getting off Irina. "I'm so sorry Irina…."

"Magnus… do you want me… to… fall?" Irina asked with a blush on her face… her voice though it was completely different… it was softer almost…. seductive? No no that can't be it. As she said this her wings flickered again.

…. Yeah, I've had enough for one night. "Question… The window? Is there a barrier on the window?"

"No." Xenovia and Irina answered at the same time confused.

"Good." Rushing toward the window in my room I opened it up and jumped out onto the fire escape. "Sorry ladies but no more for the night please." Before they could answer I climbed further onto the fire escape, until I was on the roof. Making sure I wasn't followed I rubbed the bridge of my nose and sighed. "What is with these girls? Seriously I get the dragon aura thing but damn it. At least this night can't get any worse…" Shaking my head, I looked up at the night sky only to find something strange, something was floating gently down from the sky.

Holding out my hand I caught the object and blinked. "A feather?" It was a black feather…. It seemed to familiar but why?


	38. Kyoto Trip Part 3

**Hey guys It's me and I am back with another chapter of The Maverick Emperor now I had some trouble writing this chapter especially in the beginning because I had to work out a problem mainly the Irina and Magnus thing... after giving it some thought I worked it out. Irina will be apart of the harem but not for a while at least she does admit she cares for Magnus outside of their friendship but until they work out well... The whole they don't want her to fall or anything. So that is my choice, if you don't like it then that's fine but to me it seemed viable. Anyway I want to thank those who faved and followed my stories and myself. The support means a lot, also same to those who reviewed. Now time to read those reviews! Ace I believe I answered your question above so I hope you can accept this and Irina and Magnus's logic to why they care for another but won't do anything just yet. Also I like your ideas for the band I will need to re-consider things and I think the lead singer can be rotated as to Raynare or the others... Well you'll see they are making their debut soon enough. As to the Khaos Brigade they are just chaotic that is all they are so yeah their goals contradict the other. Also no I haven't seen the Defenders yet and I haven't heard of the Lord of the Files remake. Darth56 thanks for the support.** **Merendinoemiliano glad you liked the chapter and yeah those moments won't be the center but because it is a DXD story it will have some of them. Cloud4012 Thanks for the support man. Anyway I will see you all in the next chapter.**

* * *

Later that night Rossweisse came up to the roof and told me she had sent the church trio to bed, turns out she discovered they were missing from their rooms and went to find them. After coming to collect me Rossweisse and I both talked briefly about why I was on the roof in the first place. However, we didn't talk to long because we all had to get up early in the morning but suffice to say our conversation wasn't just about the girls but also about an assignment that Azazel, Serafall and the old tengu wanted me to undertake.

"So, it's official we're playing bodyguard to Kunou." I mumbled rubbing my chin in thought.

"That's right. We were asked well more specifically you were asked to act as her bodyguard until her mother is free." The silver-haired Valkyrie explained with her arms crossed, leaning against the side of the roof she looked at me with a serious look.

"So, we're sure that the attackers will strike again?" I asked with a frown.

Rossweisse nodded. "We can't be sure, but Azazel believes so."

"Do we have any clues on what faction could be at fault?" I asked, I was curious to know if Azazel was thinking along the same lines as myself.

"Yes, hence another reason why we're sure they will strike again. It was The Hero Faction or so Azazel believes." Rossweisse said which caused my eyes to go wide with shock… Damn it I figured they could be involved, but I really was hopping they weren't… I still owe Cao Cao for helping me, and I hope he wasn't going to call on that favor any time soon. "The evidence the youkai have gathered along with our intelligence suggests they are behind this."

"I figured, it matches their MO but what could they want with the kyuubi?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "Also, where could they be keeping her? Someone that powerful surely can't be easy to contain."

Frowning Rossweisse looked down. "I'm not sure we're still working on that part."

Sighing I shook my head. "I guess we'll find out… Anyway, I will see you in the morning Rossweisse."

"You too Magnus." Smiling the former Valkyrie patted my shoulder affectionately and headed down the fire escape leaving me alone on the roof, until I heard someone coming up as Rossweisse was going down.

Turning around I blinked in shock to see Irina standing there looking quite bashful. "Hey Irina…" I said as my face began to heat up.

"Hey Magnus…" She said refusing to meet my gaze.

We both stood there without really either one of us talking until I guess we both finally had enough with the silence because we both tried to speak at the same time. "Magnus/Irina I have to talk to you…" Stopping we both snorted and started to laugh until we were both blue in the face, finally after a few minutes the both of us caught our breath and we both stared at one another.

"Magnus… About…."

"Irina…. I am so..."

Stopping we both stared at the other before laughing again, finally I motioned for Irina to go head and speak. "You go first I have a feeling we both want to talk about the same thing."

Flushing again Irina nodded. "You're right… About what 'happened' back there… I wanted to explain myself."

"Irina… you don't need to, Xenovia seems to get into everyone's head." I muttered running my hands through my hair with a small smile. "She just has that effect on people."

The angel nodded slightly with a smile. "That's true… however she isn't wrong I wouldn't mind bolstering heaven's forces." This last part was said with a little shyly.

Okay… That I wasn't expecting… crap did the dragon aura get to her too? Or was that only part of it? I knew she liked me when we were kids of course I only found out after she left for England but did she still feel the same after all these years? "Irina… do you… still...?"

"Have a crush on you? No, it's more than that Magnus." She said staring at me. "Do you…?"

"I care about you a lot Irina… and yeah in that way it's just… I don't want to do anything to…" I started to say but was cut off when Irina smiled and waved her hand.

"Ruin our friendship? Or cause me to fall?"

"Both to be honest… Irina your one of my best friends. If we started to do anything like… How the other girls do stuff with me I don't know if it would be just as natural or if it would so awkward that we couldn't look at each other." Looking down I bit my lip. "I also don't want to cause you to fall, being an angel is so important to you and I don't want you to lose that because of me." Slowly the angel walked over to me and smacked me upside the head. "Ow…. What was that for?" I asked staring at her.

"Because your being an idiot." Smiling playfully, she winked at me. "Magnus your one of my best friends and I really doubt that our friendship would be so weak that it would simply fall apart like that. Also, I know how the other girls feel about you and while it took me a while to sort this out, I see how they work things out with one another and I can see that it works and for a while I didn't want to say anything because I cared about them and their friendship, so I didn't say anything… until tonight. Also thank you for caring about my status as an angel. I don't want to fall either." Looking up at the sky the angel kicked one of her legs. "I like being an angel and being able to serve Lord Michael is a dream come true I am glad I am able to serve my faith like this. I do care about you though… How about this, we both agree to remain friends for now." Irina suggested with a smile. "But maybe one day in the future we can try and figure this out? Maybe find a way that we can find a way."

Blinking I held up a hand but frowned. "That is… that's really smart… So, friends that have feelings for each other that just don't act on it until something major forces us to fully accept the others feelings? So, we're going to sitcom this?"

"Yep." Irina smiled playfully. "This way both of our cards are on the table and there shouldn't be as much awkwardness. Though let's hope it won't be anything major that causes it."

Thinking over it I nodded, so… Irina did care for me like the girls but we're just both agreeing to remain friends for now… I can work with this I think. "Okay deal." Smiling slightly Irina and I both hugged. "Now you should get to bed."

"Right, we have a busy day tomorrow." Walking toward the latter the angel stopped and turned around. "Coming?"

"In a minute. Just want to enjoy the fresh air." Smiling I waved at the girl. "Goodnight Irina."

"Goodnight Magnus… Oh just so you know, I don't mind sharing you with the other girls." The angel said stopping for a moment. "Just not at the same time. There are still some things that I won't do."

Blinking I watched Irina go and then stared at my left hand before muttering. "Damn dragon aura…."

* * *

The following morning, we all headed toward Tenryuu-ji via the train station, along the way Xenovia and Asia apologized for the other night but I let it slide… This isn't the first time this has happened to me and knowing my luck it wouldn't be the last. The only one that didn't need to apologize was Irina, after our talk last night though I couldn't look her in the eye, after what she said last night it was… well embarrassing to say the least however… at least we both knew how the other felt so we had nothing to worry about on that end. Anyway, after arriving at Tenryuu-ji we all were met with Kunou who was wearing her shrine maiden outfit.

"Hello, all of you." The kyuubi's daughter greeted us by bowing. "As agreed I am here to act as your tour guide."

Matsuda and Motohama were surprised to see the cute little blonde girl as both guys gasped loudly. "Wow what a cute kid!"

"Wow, she is really adorable." However, before they could get closer and talk to the kid they were pushed aside by Aika who hugged the small girl.

"Ah! So cute! how did you guys meet her?" The brown-haired asked as she rubbed her face against Kunou's.

"Let, let go of me! Don't act so familiar, you lowly girl!" Kunou tried to push the girl with glasses away, but it only encouraged Aika even more.

Sighing, I pulled Kiryuu away from Kunou's body, and continued the conversation. "This is Kunou, we met her the other day."

"I am Kunou. Pleased to meet you." Kunou said bowing before our friends.

Asia asked with a smile. "So Kunou, you said you will be our tour guide, what are we going to be doing?"

Kunou proudly puffed out her chest and spoke with confidence. "I will accompany you all and tour these famous sights!"

"Then first show us around this Tenryuu-ji." I chuckled to myself.

"Of course!" Kunou said with a bright and happy smile.

* * *

So, with Kunou leading us we toured Tenryuu-ji. Kunou told us stories she heard from others and tried very hard to present them to us. It was cute, At the same time, it was comforting to see her trying her best to describe the various places in Kyoto.

The garden inside the large abbey was very beautiful. Decorated by the red leaves of autumn, the Japanese style garden's shades of the autumn season was quite intoxicating. The carp swimming in the pool was an excellent touch that completed this scene.

"This view is extremely good. After all, it's a World Heritage Site." Kunou explained.

Letting out a whistle I took out my phone and took a picture. After touring the garden, we were taken into some hall. Entering, I lifted my head to look at the ceiling instantly, a most spectacular dragon statue came into view. An eastern dragon, the dragon looked like it was glaring at me…. Please don't tell me that thing will come to life and try and eat me.

"This is the famous Unryuu-zu, or 'Image of the Cloud Dragon', no matter which direction, you will feel like the dragon is staring straight at you. It's the so-called 'Watching the Six Directions.'" It was exactly as Kunou described, no matter which way you look at it, the dragon was staring straight at us…. It reminded me of those portraits in haunted mansions.

Ddraig, do all eastern dragons give off… this weird feeling? Because seriously that thing looks pissed that I'm here.

 **Yes, they are mostly like that. This reminds me of the Dragon King Yu-Long the Jade Dragon.**

So, the Jade Dragon is like that. Eastern dragons are different from the western ones…. I wonder if Eastern Dragons hate Western Dragons… Shaking my head I headed outside, I rather not let that thing stare down at me. "Kunou, where are we going next?" I asked looking at the small girl.

Kunou pointed in different directions. "Nison-in! The Bamboo Path! Jojakko-ji! I will take you everywhere!" With Kunou's leading us we continued to tour around Arashiyama.

* * *

After leaving Tenryuu-ji, Kunou took us on a tour around Arashiyama. Seeing Siddhartha Gautama and Amitābha's Buddha statues worshiped at Nison-in, riding the rickshaws through the Bamboo Path. It wasn't the first time for me to ride a rickshaw, still it was fun. The guy who pulled the rickshaw was very talkative, but extremely nice, and throughout the entire trip I was sitting close to Kunou, if I was going to be her bodyguard I would take it very seriously.

Not long after our rickshaw ride we stopped by a local tofu place that Kunou had recommended.

"The tofu here is quite a delicacy." Kunou fished tofu out of the pot with her chopsticks and distributed them on to our plates. I guess even out here she would act like a hostess… than again all of Kyoto was under her mother's and her rulership so it makes sense… Looking at the small girl I could tell, despite the fact she was hiding it very well… She missed her mother greatly, frowning I shook my head, we will find your mother Kunou I promise. Looking around I waved slightly at Xenovia, Asia and Irina all of them waved back happily, looks like they were enjoying themselves.

"Hey Magnus!" Being pulled from my own little world I grinned slightly seeing a familiar blonde knight.

"Hey Kiba, I forgot you guys were going to Arashiyama today as well." Looking in the direction Kiba had come from I noticed his class was not far from our table.

Smiling the blonde stood next to me and placed a hand on his hip. "Yes. You guys went to Tenryuu-ji already?"

"Mhm, creepy dragon statue there but overall cool place, where are you guys going?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We were planning on going to visiting Tenryuu-ji after seeing the Togetsukyou. I'm looking forward to it." Kiba admitted with a chuckle as he pulled up an empty chair.

"Ah Togetsukyou, we're going there after lunch, maybe we can all hang out after that." I asked with a smile, other than our training sessions and free time I really didn't see much of Kiba during this trip, but I guess being in separate classes does that to best friends.

"Looks like your enjoying Arashiyama."

Looking toward the voice, I grinned seeing Azazel (When did he get here?) and shook my head as he held up a cup of sake, and right next to him was a fuming Rossweisse. "Seriously your drinking on an empty stomach? Plus, it's barely noon." I pointed out.

"I don't know how many times I've told him but he just won't listen. I keep telling him not to act so irresponsibly in front of the students..."Rossweisse said the veins on her forehead were bulging in anger. "We have a job to do… and I am not talking about our teaching job." The former Valkyrie said pointedly.

"Come on, this is just a short break after investigating Arashiyama." The governor general shrugged with a grin. "Rossweisse, you really must learn to act cuter. Isn't this why you haven't been able to find a man so far?"

At that Rossweisse gave their table a face high-five. "This…this… has nothing to do with boyfriends! It has to do with drinking while in front of students!" Seeing how she wasn't getting to Azazel the silver-haired woman snatched the cup from the fallen angel's hand. "If you're going to drink, so will I!" And like that she drained the rest of his cup while Azazel smirked to himself. Slamming the cup on the table Rossweisse's face was completely flushed…. She's drunk… She must be.

"Shay, your ushual attitude ic no good..."

Yep… Drunk…. Damn Rossweisse you're a light weight.

"You, you're drunk from one cup?" Azazel was shocked and tried to take the bottle that was on his table away but Rossweisse snatched it away from him and poured herself another drink and downed it instantly.

"Am not drunk! I've been drinking ever shinsh I became Odin that old man's bodyguard. - "Yeah after that I just tuned her out, I wasn't going to be listening to her bellow… Especially since I thought I had helped her moved past the Odin thing… but I guess we haven't… As she went on about her problems, everyone just looked around uncomfortably.

Scratching his head Azazel sighed. "I understand I understand, why don't you tell me all about it."

"Really? Azazel I didn't know you had shum good pointss in you. Waiter, ten more bottlesh pleasssssse." The drunken silver-haired woman called out.

Seriously? Sighing I stood to my feet and was going to deal with this but was stopped by Azazel. "You guys, leave as soon as you finish eating. I'll handle this."

Everyone looked at each other and did as they were told. Rapidly finishing our meals, we left the shop.

"100-yen ssshopsssss are the best!"

* * *

The next stop was Togetsukyou, after leaving the restaurant and walking toward, the Katsura River Aika started to make some comment about the bridge we were about to cross was cursed or something which I really, doubt. Plus, I was more focused on the fact that Asia and Xenovia were clinging to my arms like crazy as we crossed.

"Come you two… you know that it's a bunch of lies." Rolling my eyes, I put up with them clinging to me as we walked across the other side. "See we're fine…" I started to say but stopped when I started to look around, the group around our feet was slowly started to become covered by a silvery mist and soon everyone around us vanished except for Asia, Kiba, Xenovia, Irina, Kunou and myself.

"What is going on?" Asia asked looking around confused. "Where did everyone go?"

"I'm not sure but we should be on our guard." Kiba knelt down and tried touch the mist. "It isn't natural."

Frowning I shook my head. "Everyone be on your guard…. This is the work of a sacred gear, Dimension Lost." I remembered talking to Azazel about the Hero Faction in the past and after describing to him what was happening, and he explained to me that the power to move us into another space was the work of a sacred gear called Dimension Lost a Longinus that in terms of power far outclassed mine. However the abilities of the Boosted Gear far out stretched the power of Dimension Lost.

"Wait does that mean?" Xenovia asked staring at me wide eyed.

"Yep… The Hero Faction are here." I muttered to myself.

Kunou hid behind my leg, and spoke in a trembling voice. "...As they were dying my mother's dying guards reported that they were also trapped by a strange mist without warning."

Looking down I gently patted her head. "Don't worry Kunou we'll protect you."

"Hey you kids alright?" Flying above us was Azazel, landing on the ground the fallen angel forced his wings back into his body and looked around.

"Yeah, though we have company." I said pointing behind the teacher as a group of shadows appeared within the mist and slowly appeared, as they came closer I frowned recognized them, it was Cao Cao and his gang.

"Pleased to meet you for the first time Governor Azazel, and Magnus always a pleasure." The black-haired teen smiled as his spear rested comfortably on his shoulder. "Allow me to introduce myself to those who don't know me. I am Cao Cao, the descendant of the famous Cao Cao, Cao Mengde, recorded in the Records of the Three Kingdoms."

"So, you're the leader of the Hero Faction, I thought you'd be taller." Azazel smirked until his eyes rested on the spear and that is when Azazel seemed worried. "Listen up everyone, be careful of that spear. It's a sacred gear called the True Longinus. The most powerful Longinus in existence said to be able to pierce through God. I have not seen it for a long time... But to think it has now fallen into the hands of the terrorists."

Holy shit… That… That is scary… Wait I've seen this thing before yet why didn't you warn me Ddraig?

 **You can't expect me to know everything kid, plus you didn't ask.**

"That is the holy spear that the Seraphim of Heaven fear...?"Irina's voice trembled in fear.

Xenovia continued, whispering. "I also heard about it ever since I was a child. The spear that pierced Jesus. The spear carrying Jesus' blood -The absolute spear which pierced the body of God!"

"That is the holy spear..."Beside me, Asia's gaze seemed to be drawn to the spear, mesmerized by its power.

However, it didn't last for long as Azazel smacked his hands over Asia's eyes. "Asia, people of faith should not stare at that spear, same goes for you girls. They will lose their sanity. After all, it is one of the holy relics amongst the True Cross, the Holy Chalice, the Holy Nails and the Shroud of Turin."

Kunou angrily yelled at Cao Cao as she moved in front of me. "You boy! I have questions for you!"

"This little princess, what's the problem? If I can, I will try to answer all your questions." Cao Cao laughed as he placed a hand on his hip as he stared down at the little youkai.

"Are you the ones who took my mother?" She demanded to know.

"That is correct." Cao Cao casually admitted with a shrug.

Hearing that the young girl's eyes began to well up with tears. "What are you planning on doing to my mother?"

"We wish to have your mother cooperate in our experiment." The black-haired teen looked at his fingernails.

"Experiment? What are you planning to do?"

"To grant the wish of our benefactor, that is the main idea." Cao Cao was very nonchalant about all of this.

Hearing that, Kunou bared her… oh wow she had fangs that is weird... Her eyes shone with tears, she was furious. Not only was her mother taken away, but she will be used for an experiment… Yeah that isn't good news.

"Benefactor... Is that Ophis? And why have you appeared before us?" Azazel frowned his voice becoming harsh.

"We just decided to say hi before the experiment. I also wanted to meet you Governor Azazel and remind Magnus of our bargain." That got everyone's attention, but I mouthed later, and summoned my boosted gear.

Azazel formed a spear of light in his hand. "Let's keep this simple. Please return the leader of the kyuubi. We are trying hard to join forces with the youkai."

Fully summoning Ascalon I gave the sword to Xenovia who smiled in thanks, while the rest of our group summoned their respective weapons. However, there was one missing… Where the hell was Rossweisse. "Azazel where is the drunk?"

"She came over with us, but she passed out at the table, so I put a barrier around her. She'll be fine for now." The fallen angel explained… Okay well at least I don't have to worry about her right now, but without our heavy magical support… yeah this isn't good.

Next to Cao Cao was a familiar face, it was Leo and… yeah, he was still expressionless. "Leonardo, I'll let you handle them with your monsters."

From beneath Leonardo his shadow expanded and monsters… hundreds of monsters appeared from beneath the small boy…. Annihilation Maker, the monster maker… another Longinus like Dimension Lost and the Boosted Gear… A creation sacred gear that could create monsters of all kinds from the small to the Godzilla sized.

"Annihilation Maker..." Azazel frowned with his arms crossed.

Cao Cao laughed. "Correct, he carries one of the Longinus. It is a different compared to my True Longinus, but it's a deadly sacred gear nonetheless."

"Listen to me kids target the body of that user. The current Annihilation Maker user is still growing in terms of power. If he already mastered his power, then they would have sent these demonic beast to every faction by now. The only way to defeat him is to take him out now before he matures." Azazel ordered with a frown.

Cao Cao nodded with a smirk, seriously what is he getting at? "That's true Leonardo is still developing, however he has created one interesting power, the ability to create, monsters that target the opponents' weaknesses. The antimonsters. These ones counter devils." To prove his point the spear wielder pointed toward a small shop, one of the monster opened its mouth and in a flash of light the entire building was destroyed.

"So, you were using these things to collect data huh?" Azazel sounded slightly impressed. "Almost all attacks on the Three Powers had involved some strange black masked figures, let me guess you guys?"

"Correct, everything the Hero Faction has been doing since we found Leonardo was gather as much data on all powers." Cao Cao shrugged his shoulders with a half a smile on his face. "All those figures were created by the kid here. Though they were all whipped out they collected more than enough data for his sacred gear."

"Let me guess you have yet to create god slaying beasts, have you?" Azazel laughed as he glared at the black-haired teen.

God slaying monsters? Is that possible?

"How'd you figure that out?" Cao Cao asked with a raised eyebrow.

"If you had you would have used them on us already. There is no reason why they wouldn't attempt it if they have the resources to launch simultaneous attacks at the different factions." Azazel glared at Cao Cao who leveled his spear at the fallen angel with an even stare.

"If it's a god I can kill it with this spear. Attack!" Cao Cao commanded as the monsters rushed forward, as he and Azazel charged at the other, the latter wearing his downfall dragon armor. The two began to clash with each other and soon they vanished from fight.

Summoning up my dragon flames I smashed the ground in front of me creating a fiery wall between the monsters and us. "Asia! Grab Kunou and create a barrier around yourself." I ordered, since Rias wasn't here I would need to take command of this battle. "Kiba create swords of darkness like the holy eraser and pass them around to the other devils in the group. Xenovia help defend Asia I'm not sure how long her barrier can last, Irina take Xenovia's place up front, I will act as the artillery."

"Yes/got it/of course/" The various responses answered my orders as they all jumped into action as the fiery wall died out letting the monsters pass through, Kiba and Irina both using their swords to fight off the monsters at close range, any of the monsters that got past them were cut down by Xenovia who was using Ascalon to attack and a shadow blade that ate up any light-based attacks, and of course Asia who expanded her barrier kept Kunou behind her. Seeing they had everything in hand I guess it was my time to act. "Boosted Gear: Balance Breaker!"

" **Welsh Dragon: Balance Breaker!"**

Jumping into the air I allowed my body to be consumed in a red light as I was surrounded by my dragon armor. "Dragon Promotion Wizard!"

" **Dragon Promotion: Wizard!"**

As my entire armor changed I used the thruster cannons on my back and lifted them up above my shoulders and began to blast at the mass horde of monsters, however anytime I took aim at their creator they would gather in mass to protect him… I really didn't want to kill him just knock him out of commission but damn I may need to.

"Don't worry we'll handle the Red Dragon!" I heard a couple of voices as a few spears passed by me.

"I wouldn't do that. Cao Cao wants him with us." Looking toward the voices, I spotted a couple of girls talking to a silver-haired guy that…. Well he looked exactly like Kiba. Like seriously exactly like him the only thing that was different was his clothing and silver-hair, it was uncanny. "Plus, you can't win he is to strong."

"Nonsense we can-AH!" They women cried out as I shifted my left hand into the Dragon Canon and blasted them away with a shake of my head.

"I warned them, their own arrogance was their downfall." The silver-haired clone of Kiba shook his head. "Listen up all of you, you all know the orders regarding the Red Dragon, and do not forget the deal we made with the Draco Rufus Interfectores."

Wait deal? What deal? Also, who is the Draco Rufus Interfectores? Staring at the clone of Kiba I was about to ask when the silver-haired teen stepped forward and saluted us. "Allow me to introduce myself I am Sig a descendant of the Hero Siegfried. My companions call me Siegfried. What you choose to call me is up to you." Now that I had a closer look at him I could see multiple swords hanging around his waist.

Gasping Xenovia stared at Sig. "No… It can't be him."

"But look at all the swords it must be." Irina stared in shock at the silver-haired teen.

"Who is he?" I heard Kiba as he looked at his clone.

"Also, why is his hair the same color as Freed's?" I asked with a with a raised eyebrow.

"He is an exorcist a former colleague of Irina's and mine. A top warrior in the Catholic, Protestant and Orthodox Churches. 'Demonic Emperor Sig.' He has the same white hair as Freed because they were trained by the same organization. It seems to be the side effect of their training." Xenovia explained staring at Sig with a glare.

"Sig! You betrayed the Church? betrayed Heaven!?"Irina screamed angrily.

Siegfried's smiled. "I guess you can call it betrayal. I now belong to the Khaos Brigade."

Hearing those words, Irina became angry. "...Why! Betraying the church and joining an evil organization leads to eternal damnation!"…. Well sort of I mean hell isn't that bad Irina you should know you've been there a few times.

Siegfried laughed. "What's wrong with that? Even in my absence, the church still has the strongest warrior. If he stays, the loss of me and the Durandal user Xenovia can be covered. Anyway, enough of the chitchat, Xenovia the Durandal user, Irina Shidou the Ace of Michael the leader of the angels, and Kiba Yuuto of the holy demonic sword. I would like see what your all capable of." Drawing one of the swords at his waist Sig held it in front of him just as Kiba rushed past the remaining the monsters on the field toward his double who blocked it with ease. "Demon Emperor Sword Gram. The strongest demon sword, a strike from the holy demon sword is nothing."

Holy… Crap as Kiba and Sig began their battle I was almost tempted to join in, but I knew I would only get in the way. No matter how good I had gotten with a sword Kiba was a master and me trying to keep up with him would only end in either one or both of us getting seriously hurt or killed. Instead I focused my attention back at the antimonsters as they were being spawned. Damn these things just keep popping up. Looking back briefly I noticed that Asia's barrier began to falter… Shit. Blasting in front of Asia's barrier I slammed my fist into the ground releasing a wave of red energy destroying the monsters around her.

"Asia, you and Kunou alright" I asked looking back at the two girls.

"Yeah… Just keeping the barrier up long term is hard." Asia struggled to keep her barrier going.

"Yes I am fine but-"Kunou looked at Asia with concern… yeah this isn't good, motioning for Asia to let the barrier drop for a moment I walked up next to the girl and placed a hand on her shoulder.

" **Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Transfer!"**

I grinned underneath my helmet as Asia's entire body was covered in a green aura, summoning her power once more Asia's barrier incased all of us and something amazing happened whatever energy I had used up was now back… That's new. "Asia how are you feeling?"

"Amazing… I never felt like this before." The blonde said her eyes going wide.

"Good, try to keep it up for now, I have to go back to dealing with the monsters." Rocketing through an opening that Asia made for me I began to fire at the antimonsters, but this was getting pointless. "Fuck it Dragon Missile!" The cannon/thrusters on my shoulders charged with an excessive amount of energy demolishing the antimonsters on the field of battle, I think I got Leo but I wasn't sure. Panting heavily, I fell to the ground on my back… Slowly lifting myself up I sighed. "That's it… I'm spent…." Looking in the direction of Kiba my mouth fell open, the blonde knight was now fighting alongside Irina, and Xenovia while Sig was wielding… three swords at once…two in his hands and the third was being held by a silver dragon arm that sprouted from his back… "When did that happen?" I muttered to myself just as Azazel landed in front of me, his wings were frayed and pieces of his armor was now broken.

Cao Cao at that moment appeared his uniform was torn in some places but otherwise he didn't look to bad… Damn just how powerful is this guy if he was able to stand up against Azazel? Looking up at the fallen angel I raised an eyebrow. "You okay teach?"

"Don't worry about me kid, we were just testing one another." Azazel panted lightly.

Cracking his neck Cao Cao chuckled. "Not bad, not bad at all Magnus, I have to admit your all doing way better than I thought. I had heard the stories of Rias Gremory's servants but to see them in action I'm impressed. Of course, you never fail to impress Magnus, I have a feeling you will perhaps be the most dangerous Red Dragon Emperor." As Cao Cao talked more of the antimonsters appeared… damn I guess I didn't get Leo at all. "Of course, that is part of the reason why I want you on our side, your skill, your power, but it's more than that your ability to draw others to you it makes you a threat a very credible one."

Blinking I stared at Cao Cao with a grin. "Well glad to know you guys have a reason for wanting me so badly, however I think you know my answer by-"

"I'm not finished yet, now there is a certain faction within the Khaos Brigade that was created for the sole purpose of killing you: Draco Rufus Interfectores or The Red Dragon Killers. We made a deal with them that if you join with us your off limits, otherwise your free game. Just so you know they are made up of members who really hate you. They have been training nonstop since they formed." Cao Cao stared down at me with a half-smile. "If you join up with us you would be under our protection and trust me you will want it when they come knocking."

Staring at Cao Cao I frowned…. A group dedicated to killing me? I get that I pissed off people but who the hell could be in this group?

"Sadly, my offer doesn't extend to your friends, they are after all devils and must be eliminated before they get any stronger, after all their potential is too great." Cao Cao said as he looked around the battlefield.

"Afraid the answer is still no." I said glaring at my fellow human, struggling to my feet I stared down Cao Cao…. I had little to no energy at this point but I had to do something, however before either side moved a magical circle appeared, one I had never seen before, and from it appeared… A girl, a blonde girl wearing a mage like outfit, she even had the floppy hat and a long cape. Turning around the mage smiled at us. "Hello everyone, I am Ley Fay Pendragon, a mage apart of the Vali Team."

"Pendragon? Are you perhaps related to Arthur?" Azazel asked.

"Yes, Arthur is my older brother." Ley Fay nodded at the teacher, however when she turned her gaze upon me her eyes lit up. Okay… weird. Walking up to me the small girl who if I was to guess her age I would say eighth grade? Maybe? Anyway, getting close to me she held out her hand. "Umm…. I'm…. I'm… a huge fan… of The Dragon Knight, would you mind…. Could I shake your hand?"

Blinking in shock I laughed and grabbed her hand and shook it. "Of course, … If you want I can sign something for you if you like."

"R-really?" Ley Fay smiled brightly and nodded happily as she began to search for a pen

A coughing sound drew our attention as Cao Cao was standing there looking a little annoyed that we were ignoring him. "So, Ley Fay what do you want?"

"Oh, right." Clearing her throat, the small mage turned around. "I bring a message from Vali. 'I thought I told you not to disturb me.' That's the message…. Oh, and you need to be punished for trying to put us under surveillance, oh Gogma!" The ground in front of us began to crack and spilt and from the ground a giant appeared… it looked like it was made up from stone, or rock… I wasn't really sure all I know was it was big and made from some kind of stone.

"Yes. This is one of the strong characters in our team, Gogmagog or Gogma." Ley Fay smiled happily.

"Wait I thought Gogmagog was a giant from Welsh mythology." Staring wide eye at the giant I gulped… even if it's just for the moment I'm glad it's on our side.

Azazel nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, and no. Gogmagog, is more like a golem than a giant they mass produced weapon of destruction created by ancient gods... it was placed in the dimensional gap left floating in a state of suspension. They should all have been deactivated by now."

Holy crap a golem? Wait ancient gods? I have so many questions about that but they can wait till later.

"I see. Last time what Vali was looking for when he was in the dimensional gap was not just Great Red..." Azazel dismissed his armor and rubbed his chin in thought.

Le Fay nodded. "Yes, it was Vali who detected Gogma's existence. Ophis once mentioned discovering this giant that could move in the dimensional gap, so we went there again to search for it."

"Yikes a golem? Vali has a golem apart of his team? That is… kind of cool…Is he the final member of your team?" I asked Le Fay with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes... Currently, there's Vali, Bikou, my brother Arthur, Kuroka, Fenrir, Gogma as well as me. seven in total." The small magician confirmed with a smile. "Gogma go ahead." Letting out a roar Gogmagog raised a fist and…. Destroyed the bridge with one swing. The golem's attack also slaughtered a massive numbers of antimonsters while the members of the Hero faction retreated, to the other side of the river.

Laughing loudly Cao Cao pointed his spear at the golem. "Vali's angry! Looks like our surveillance was discovered! Extend!" The spear tip of the True Longinus smacked Gogmagog in the shoulder causing the giant golem to lose its balance and fall to the ground. The force of the fall caused shockwaves that challenged some the earthquakes we got in L.A. to shame.

With the bridge destroyed there was no way we could get over there without flying… Then again, I used up all the energy so I am out of power and I can't do anything… As I was thinking over my options a familiar silver-haired woman appeared on the Hero Faction side…. It's Rossweisse she was stumbling and in her hand, was…. A bottle of sake…. She's still drunk and drinking? Not a good balance.

"...Hey. Ish sssooo noisshy people can't ssleep…" Rossweisse stopped to hiccup. "… properly here!"

The arrival of the drunk Valkyrie made the members of the Hero faction look at one another in confusion, even Cao Cao seemed a little lost at what to do. This isn't good with Rossweisse drunk she can't defend herself… Damn it I need a source of power and I need it now.

"Whatsh the matter? You want a fight? Sho! I'll ssshhhow y'all the power of old man Odin's former bodyguard Valkyrie!" As Rossweisse yelled, an unbelievable number of magic circles appeared all around her. "Tastesh my Norssh magic which counterss all attributes, all fairiess, and all divine existencesss!" From the magic circles, out spewed a massive number of magical attacks which filled the sky, and rained down upon our enemies. Fire, light, water, lighting and other magical attacks with all sorts blasted everything aside on the Hero Faction's side.

...This is insane I knew Rossweisse was strong but holy shit, her magical attack destroyed all the antimonsters, the powerlines, shops on that side… It was amazing this was Rossweisse at full strength… and not holding back… Note to self…Do not piss her off.

Looking around Cao Cao frowned slightly. "There are a far too many interferences, we're leaving. However, this was a fun little test." Georg stepped into view and while the silvery mist began to build up around him then spread out toward all the hero faction. "Tonight, we will be using Kyoto's leylines and the kyuubi leader, in a great experiment, so I hope you can all join us at Nijou Castle!"


	39. Kyoto Trip Part 4

**Hey everyone I'm back and yeah I know it's been a while and sorry about that I have been busy with work and helping my family with some personal stuff but I worked on this when I could and sad to say but the Kyoto arc has one more chapter which is the fight against the Hero Faction hopefully it will go over well with you guys. Now first I want to say thank you to all those who faved and followed either me or my stories, it means a lot so thank you. Also thank you to everyone who reviewed I love seeing your thoughts about the chapters. Now time for the reviews! Darth56 thanks for the support and sorry but the main fight will be next. Merendinoemiliano Glad you like the last fight I hope the next one is even better. Also I am re-reading them again as well, and I am enjoying every minute of it. Also yeah some characters remain the same. Ace yeah everyone heard Cao Cao but Magnus will explain what happened, also yeah Irina and Magnus are playing the long game and I really doubt something big will force them to the relationship point it will be natural, yeah Rossweisse is awesome when she lets loose. Also yeah Raynare gets lots of love from the fandom but to be honest I don't really see her turning from being a bad guy but that is just me. Also yeah she did some serious damage to Magnus so he will not forgive her easily. Also no Lint will not appearing yet I have other plans for her. For Las Vegas no... not much to do in sin city at the moment, and back in chapter 30 that was Nic. As for Rossweisse being like Jessica Jones eh I don't see it. Lelouch of Zero glad you liked the Dragon Ascension it will be appearing again soon enough. TheSpaceMan welcome back dude. Now I am working on chapter 40 as we speak so I hope you will like it, because Magnus and Cao Cao will duke it out and it will be serious, I promise. See you all in the next chapter.**

* * *

After the Hero Faction vanished we all quickly hid away any weapons or powers we had displayed, Le Fay and the golem vanished alongside the Hero Faction so we at least didn't have to explain that. After we returned to the normal world it seemed like time froze outside of the bubble or time was sped up within the bubble… Boy was that confusing for all of us including our fellow students, and despite the fact we had to act like typical teens for the rest of the day it was… difficult. Our minds were all focused on other things, Kunou I know for a fact was focused on her mother and was doing her best to keep herself together, Irina and Xenovia were if I had to guess thinking about that Sig guy, and so was Kiba if I was a judge. Rossweisse was well, taken back to the hotel by Azazel so she could sleep off the rest of her drunken stupor. Asia was worried about everyone but was keeping an eye on Kunou acting like a big sister, as for me? I was trying to figure out that group Cao Cao told me about… Who were they? Not to mention I was still trying to figure out how to tell everyone about the deal I made with Cao Cao, I knew I would have to tell them sooner or later but I had no idea how to do that.

Anyway, after finishing the tour we headed back to the hotel we had to wait for Serafall to arrive to discuss our plan of attack against the Hero Faction, so while we were waiting I gathered everyone who was there during the attack in my room and told them what happened back when I was taken to Jotunheim…. The entire story including how I had to make a deal with Cao Cao to get back to the human world and to help Rias.

"You made the best decision possible at the time, the realm of Jotunheim is an almost endless tundra." Azazel had his arms crossed as he leaned against the wall in my room.

"I can understand why you didn't tell us." Xenovia nodded as she and Irina were sitting by the closet in my room. "However, his desire to have you apart of the Hero Faction is troubling."

Frowning I nodded. "Your telling me, however that isn't really a concern for me. I won't join them ever, I'm not a terrorist."

"We know you're not, but this Draco Rufus Interfectores… Do you think they're real?" Kiba stared at me. "He could have been lying about them."

"No, I don't think he was." Rubbing the bridge of my nose I shook my head. "Cao Cao has been level with us about everything so far." Looking at Azazel I saw that the fallen angel agreed with me, Cao Cao was many things but from what I gathered he was incredibly smart and he would only tell someone something if he could benefit from it.

"Whatever the case you'll need to be careful." Azazel stared at me, a frown on his face. Everyone else made similar comments in one form or another, after finishing the conversation we all waited patiently for Serafall to arrive along with the Sitri group.

As we waited I decided to check on the lightweight drunk who was awake for the conversation, apparently according to her she had taken some potion to help counteract the alcohol but she still looked pretty sick, so in order to help with that I ordered a gallon of water and was forcing her to drink that along with eating all kinds of fruits, and soup. It was to help her body, I don't care what kind of potion she had food and water was the best cure to help with her problem.

"Rossweisse are you alright?" I asked staring down at the Valkyrie.

Swallowing her third bowl of chicken noodle soup the silver-haired teacher nodded. "Yes… a little, at first the thought of food was… sickening, but now I'm better."

"Good." Smiling slightly, I sat down next to her, it was something. "Rossweisse I have a question for you, it's about leylines."

The Valkyrie nodded. "Ask away Magnus."

Taking a deep breath, I thought over my question. "They are magical sources of natural power, right? Can someone sense them and is it possible for someone to tap into them?"

Rossweisse nodded confirming what I already knew about leylines. "It is, but if you tap too much power it could kill you if you aren't careful." Rossweisse frowned eyeing me. "That much raw power is dangerous, so many magic users don't tap into them unless they are doing ritual based magic."

"So, it's only useful for a short amount of time…but it's still possible." Rubbing my chin in thought before looking the Valkyrie in the eye. "Can you teach me how to tap into them?"

Rossweisse nodded slightly. "I can but… first tell me, what do you have planned?"

"I think… if I worked this out correctly… I think I can finally master the a power of mine, and give us a chance to beat the Hero Faction." I said with a smile on my face.

* * *

Not long after learning what I needed from Rossweisse, Serafall arrived along with the Sitri group. Since the room wasn't all that big we were all forced to remain stand. Azazel took out a map of Kyoto and laid it flat on the ground for everyone to see. Clearing his throat Azazel began to explain our plan of attack. "The area centered around Nijou Castle and Kyoto station is in a state of high alert. All devils and fallen angels stationed in Kyoto have been mobilized to search for suspicious characters. The Kyoto youkai are also providing us with assistance. Though we still haven't confirmed the movements of the Heroes Faction, we have successfully detected an ominous presence concentrating at Nijou Castle as the center."

Kiba asked with a small frown. "An ominous presence?"

"Kyoto was constructed using the principles of Yin Yang and Feng Shui like a large-scale magic circle. As a result, there are many hot spots for power, like Seimei Shrine's Seimei Well, Suzumushi Temple's Kofuku-Jizo, Fushimi Inari's pine tree and others. Locations with incredible powers too many to count. However, the flow has currently gone turbulent and is gathering at Nijou Castle." Azazel frowned as he looked over at the blonde.

"Manipulation of the leylines." I muttered to myself.

Gulping Saji stared at Azazel. "What…what will happen?"

"No idea, but definitely not something good. Since they plan on using the youkai leader who controls the leylines of this city to carry out some kind of experiment. We will use that as the basis of the entire plan. First the Sitri group, you will be guarding the area around Kyoto station. Also, you will be protecting the hotel is also your job. The hotel itself already has a strengthened barrier, so if anything happens there will be a safeguard. Still if anyone suspicious approaches, you'll be responsible for handling them."

"Understood!" The entire Sitri group answered.

Nodding Azazel turned toward us. "Next is you kids." He said motioning toward our group.

"I'm really sorry for putting you all on the spot every time, but you kids will be the main offence. In a short while, you will advance towards Nijou Castle. To be honest, the number of opponents and their powers are still unclear at this point. It could very well turn out to be a dangerous gamble. Your first priority is to rescue Yasaka. Once you get her out, pull out immediately. After all, they have already announced they are using Yasaka for an experiment. ...Still, there is a high chance that it was just a bluff, though with Cao Cao's attitude it could very well be true. Perhaps this was the reason why he was so eager to have us involved."

Frowning I nodded. "Still, do you think we'll be enough? Shouldn't we call in some backup?" I asked looking at my teacher.

Chuckling the fallen angel had a smirk on his face. "Don't worry, I already enlisted some anti-terrorist experts beforehand. They have been our strongest reinforcements in many bloody battles against the Khaos Brigade. With them the chances of success will be raised substantially."

"Reinforcements? Who?" Kiba asked.

"Just think of them as exceptional fighters for now. That is the good news." Azazel smiled.

Raising an eyebrow, I had wonder who he called in, was it the rest of group? Or maybe even my Nic and Riser's group. Hell, I would even take the goofy Satan Rangers because despite weird they weird they were…. Those guys had power but given the fact they were the devil kings and Grayfia it was no surprise. However, I had a feeling it was none of the above, Serafall was too dangerous in a real fight… Plus risking the devil kings would not be a smart move, especially with the True Longinus in the field we couldn't risk the leaders.

"Now for the bad news, we were only able to get three bottles of Phoenix tears." Azazel said which caused everyone in the room to gasp.

"Only three!? That isn't nearly enough!? And our enemies are terrorists!" Saji freaked out.

"Yes, I understand, but due to the Khaos Brigade's terrorist activities all over the world, the tears have been in great demand. All the strategic strongholds of the various factions have less than ideal number of tears." Azazel started to explain with a small frown. "From the very beginning, the tears were never something that could be mass produced easily."

Serafall picked up where Azazel left off. "The Phenex family have been extremely busy trying to make more. What was originally a valuable commodity has become even more precious. It has been suggested that the rating game should amend its rules about the usage of tears, in fact they're usage is going to be banned most likely."

"This is a secret, but now the various factions have banded together, and redoubled efforts to find users of Twilight Healing. Though it is a rare Sacred Gear, it is not unique and our investigations have discovered there were several others apart from Asia." Azazel explained with a small smile. "Finding them will grant us an advantage as well as denying the Khaos Brigade their use. Letting them gain powerful healers will be very unfavorable. However, Ajuka has also been carrying out personal research on new ways of recovery... There is also the Grigori's own research on recovery type artificial Sacred Gears. In fact, Asia has been secretly helping us out on our research and promising results have been obtained repeatedly."

Looking at Asia I smiled at the blonde girl who looked down shyly, that's my Asia… Hey with helping them and the training we're doing… She could attain her balance breaker… You know I am curious what would her balance breaker be?

"So that's the situation. The tears will be divided to give two bottles to the attack team. The other one for the defense team. Please use them with care." Azazel before turning to look at Saji. "You'll be a part of the attack team."

"M-me?" Saji pointed at himself in confusion before realization came upon his on his face."...That power?"

Azazel nodded. "Yes, that is correct. It will be very useful. The black flames can seal the movements of enemies as well as absorb their power."

Saji gulped and pointed at himself. "But I will easily lose control of myself."

"No problem. Magnus will help you regain control like he did briefly during your training on the rooftop." Azazel nodded at me… Well I guess I'm on the support duty, but I can accept that.

Irina raised her hand. "Have the other factions been informed?"

"Outside Kyoto, large numbers of devils, angels, fallen angels and youkai have gathered. In order to prevent the escape of the culprits, a barricade has been set. If possible, it would be best to capture them all using this opportunity." Serafall added. "I will oversee directing and coordinating the forces outside Kyoto. If any of the bad guys try to run, the various factions and I will destroy them. Also, I have contacted Sona at Kuoh Academy. They are willing to provide whatever support they can offer."

So Sona and Tsubaki will be helping however they can? That's good news but wait what about Rias and the others? Looking over at Azazel I raised an eyebrow. "What about Rias and the rest of our group? Hell, what about my sisters and my brother? Or Nic and Riser with his peerage?"

Azazel frowned at my question. "Yes, I wanted to tell them... But it looks like the time is not right. They are currently back in Gremory territory. Well your siblings are on their way; your sisters will be assisting with protecting the hotel. Your brother will be helping the rest of our forces with mop up. As for your friend, along with Riser and his peerage… They are currently out of touch."

"What happened?" I asked with a frown.

Azazel sighed in response to my question. "There are reports of riots in some city located within Gremory territory. They have most likely gone to handle that."

Riots? That isn't good… And only Rias and the rest of the club went to deal with that? That isn't good. However, seeing the look on my face Azazel chuckled.

"They were incited by some Old Satan supporters. It looks like there was a group which did not have direct communications with Khaos Brigade. Even so, their causing trouble is an undeniable truth, so the girls have taken action. After all, it will be their territory in the future. Also, I have received news that Grayfia is participating. Yes, since Grayfia is taking action, those rioters can kiss their asses' goodbye. I don't know if it's accurate or not, but it is rumored that even the current family head's wife, Lady Gremory, was present at the scene. Once angered, the Gremory ladies are quite a force to be reckoned with." Azazel shivered.

Ah, so not only Grayfia…. But also, Rias's mother? Holy crap that…. That is quite scary to be honest.

"The Flaxen-haired Madame of Extinction, the Crimson-haired Princess of ruin, and the Silver-haired Queen of Annihilation have gathered in one spot. Hmph, that will teach those rioters a good lesson." Serafall happily listed out the nicknames of the Gremory women. Extinction, ruin, annihilation... Yikes with names like those it's no wonder why the Gremory men are so whipped to their wives.

"...You too, will have a troublesome future." Azazel placed his hand on my shoulder and nodded with a sympathetic smile.

Wait what? Looking at Azazel I raised an eyebrow…. I am not going to be whipped to Rias… am I?

Azazel cleared his throat, and turned his attention everyone once more, leaving me to stare at him. "So, this is the plan. I will be searching for those terrorists directly from the sky. So, everyone you will take your positions in one hour. If you find anything suspicious, report it to me, or Leviathan right away got it? Also try not to die."

* * *

Waiting within the lobby for everyone my mind began to race… I was worried I knew what the Hero Faction could do and I also know they wouldn't hesitate to hurt or kill my friends… Yes, I know they can handle themselves with no problems but… I was still worried, Cao Cao had a spear that could literally kill gods, the Kiba clone was strong enough to take on Kiba, Xenovia, and Irina all at the same time, Leo could create monsters designed to kill almost anything, Georg could create entire worlds and separate people from their allies, Jeanne could create holy swords, Hercales was super strong and could create explosions… And those were just the members I knew about…Who knew what they could do.

Sighing I rubbed the bridge of my nose when I felt something tugging at me… it wasn't a physical pull but a mental one. Looking down toward my hand I raised an eyebrow, my arm was… well it had a small red/gold glow. "The hell? Ddraig… what is going on with my arm?"

 **I'm not sure kid… Wait it's the power that Elsha and Belzard gave you.**

Removing my jacket, I covered my arm and frowned. "What do you mean? I thought nothing changed."

 **So, did I at first, but it seems the power was adjusting itself. You should be stronger now… How much stronger I can't tell. Though you should be able to handle those jokers within the Hero Faction… Expect for Cao Cao.**

Nodding I lifted my jacket and noticed that the glowing had stop, at least that was over…. Still this power I wasn't sure what it could be or what I was capable of, however I would take any advantage I could get.

"You doing okay kid?"

Looking up at the voice I smiled slightly at Azazel and Rossweisse who were standing in front of me with curious looks on their faces. "Yeah… Just talking with Ddraig." Taking my jacket off my lap I put it back on and cracked my neck.

"Anything interesting?" Azazel asked with a small smirk on his face.

"You do seem puzzled Magnus, is everything alright?" The silver-haired Valkyrie asked me with a concerned look.

Nodding I stood up and smiled. "Yeah, just on the way here something interesting happened…" Quickly I explained the little 'gift' that was given to me by Elsha and Belzard, as I told my teachers both of them looked a little surprised, but Azazel seemed really interested in this power up I got. "… And now I'm supposed to be stronger but even Ddraig doesn't know the full extent of this power…"

"Magnus, when you first came to Kyoto you cut off your senjutsu senses right." Azazel asked and when I nodded he smiled slightly. "Turn them back on."

"Azazel, I don't think- "I started to say but stopped seeing the look on his face, sighing I nodded. Closing my eyes, I slowly opened the door that my senjutsu senses were stuffed behind and… Nothing… There was no headache, pain or anything. Tentatively I reached out and felt… Well everything that I had been missing out on, the familiar spiritual presence of my friends and fellow students and the feeling of Kyoto itself. Now that it wasn't overbearing I could feel the power of Kyoto in all of its grand majesty but also… I felt it's distress I could feel the power of the kyuubi or the lack there of… it was like something was missing like a giant hole within this place, since there was no pain from having my senjutsu senses back on I let out a relieved sigh and opened my eyes. "Okay no pain… Everything is back to normal more or less."

"Good, without your senjutsu senses you were handicapped, but now that you can sense spiritual power again… And with this power up I think it's time." Azazel placed a hand on his hip while Rossweisse and I looked at him confused.

"Time for what?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

Grinning Azazel placed a finger against my forehead. "To unseal your magical ability. Back when you were training Uriel, Tannin and myself noticed that your magical strength relied heavily on just the dragon magic within your sacred gear." Azazel removed his finger and crossed his arms. "Your natural magical power was extremely weak, so we put a seal on your magical power, it didn't affect your dragon magic or the power of your sacred gear however the seal it did affect your normal magical growth."

"Azazel are you serious? If you placed one of THOSE seals on his magical power…. That is dangerous, if it backfired you could have crippled his magical power all together." Rossweisse stared at the fallen angel in shock while I was just confused.

"Excuse me but what did it do?" I asked looking between the two of them.

Clearing his throat Azazel smiled. "The seal we placed on your power was to help it grow, it's similar to the gravity training you had to endure."

"Wait are you saying that…." I stared at Azazel with a grin on my face. "You forced my natural magical talent to grow so…"

"That power, and you know the one I'm talking about…Should be more reliable." The fallen angel nodded.

"Why didn't you say so from the beginning?" Chuckling I shook my head… This… This should definitely give us an edge against the Hero Faction.

* * *

Soon everyone had gathered up just outside of the hotel, all of us were wearing our 'battle' gear, for Irina and Xenovia it was their church battle attire which they both wore underneath their school uniforms, Asia wore her school uniform instead of her nun outfit because she didn't bring the latter. I wore my normal outfit while everyone else wore either their school uniform or just normal clothing until they could change into their armor… AKA Rossweisse. As we were saying our goodbyes to the defense team… my sisters hadn't arrived just yet but would be here soon, I noticed something. Some of the Sitri girls were fussing over Saji…. In a very familiar manner to how the Gremory girls were with me… I think this guy has the dragon aura too.

That poor bastard.

"Magnus." Xenovia's voice broke through my thoughts.

Shaking my head, I turned toward Xenovia who was now holding a large object underneath a piece of cloth that had writing on it… the object was sword-shaped. "Is that what I think it is?"

"It just arrived from the Church. The new and improved Durandal." The blue-haired girl nodded with a smile as she looked down at her blade. "I haven't had a chance to give its new power a test run but using it in real combat… I think it suits me and Durandal."

Smiling I nodded. "Yeah it does… Just be careful… all of you." I said looking towards everyone. "We only know a little bit about the Hero Faction's forces, the ones we don't know about could get us killed. Rossweisse are you feeling any better? No more sudden trips to you know?" I asked looking at the former Valkyrie who shook her head. "Good, remember our goal is to save the kyuubi not fight, we can't let them draw us into a drawn-out fight. We get in, get Yasaka and get out."

"Right!" My friends chorused… and wow they are all looking at me…waiting… Crap I guess I'm in command again. No pressure.

Looking around I nodded. "Alright now I think we should discuss battle formation. Xenovia I want you up front with Durandal if there is antimonsters the pure destructive power will come in handy, Irina you and Kiba will cover her sides." The two knights and angel both nodded consisting with the plan. "I will follow in the middle with- "

"Hey sorry I was just getting some last-minute advice." Saji apologize as he came up to us.

"It's fine dude." Smiling I waved at the Sitri girls. "I was just giving everyone our battle formation, come on I will explain on the way." Giving a wave to the Sitri group who were calling out to us encouragingly we headed toward Kyoto station. "Now as I was explaining Xenovia is our vanguard, Kiba and Irina will be flanking her, you and I will be in the middle, if you use your power I will need to be next to you to help control your power. For parts of this I will be on support. Next behind us is you Rossweisse, if you see any enemy getting ready to snipe at us, wipe them out. Finally, Asia you're behind Rossweisse your job is to keep yourself safe and heal us if need be."

Everyone nodded agreeing with the formation, well… Time for us to go to Nijou Castle.

Once we were at Kyoto station we had a… strange encounter in the form of a very familiar blonde kid who was waiting for us. "Kunou? What are you doing here I asked staring down at her in confusion… hell we were all confused. She shouldn't be here… Like at all. She should be back with the other youkai in the Inner Capital.

"I want to help rescue my mother." She said staring up at me defiantly.

"Didn't Lady Leviathan, the Governor General and the other youkai warn you to stay here?" Rossweisse asked looking at the small youkai.

"Yes, they did. However! I…I want to go and help save my mother! Please take me along! I beg of you!" Kunou begged her eyes watering slightly, looking up at all of us I sighed… No fair kid, no fair…. I can't take her with us she could be a liability… but even if we called someone to take her home she would sneak away again and most likely get caught by the Hero Faction… or even worse… How did that line from Lord of the Rings go? The closer they are to danger the farther away from harm she'll be… Yeah. Okay. Plus, who knows she may be of some help.

"Fine Kunou you can come with us, but you have to listen to what we have to say alright?" Staring down at the small girl I shook my head as she smiled and jumped up and climbed on my back… Hey I'm not a damn jungle gym… bah never mind, she's cute like that but when we get to the true fight she is staying with Asia… Oh crap looking around in panic I watched as a fine silvery mist surrounded us. "Everyone stay together!" I shouted as we bunched up as a group and tried to stay together.

* * *

"Hey everyone! Where are you?" I called out as the mist cleared to reveal that I was still in the station… only alone… Well not completely Kunou was now resting on my back. Crap this isn't good, reaching out with my senses I could feel my friends but they were far away from one another… Xenovia, Irina and Asia are closer to a large influx of energy then the rest of us which means they are closer to the enemy. "Crap… This isn't good."

"It's just like earlier today." Kunou sounded impressed… well hey at least she isn't worried.

My phone started to buzz in my pocket… So, phones can work within another dimension cool. Pulling my phone out I answered it. "Hello?"

"Magnus, it's Kiba where are you?" The blonde's voice rang out through my phone.

"In the station with Kunou, looks like Georg the Dimension Lost user separated all of us. Where are you?" I asked, despite know that that Rossweisse and Saji were with him I still had no clue where anyone really was… As I was on the phone I let the Kunou off my shoulders.

"Rossweisse, Saji and myself are at the Kyoto Imperial Palace. "Kiba told me, okay that is closer to Nijou then me and Kunou. "Have you heard from Asia, Xenovia or Irina yet?"

Sighing I shook my head as I answered. "No but I can sense they're together, I will call them after this… The plan is still the same get to the castle, and be on the lookout for the hero's best buddy."

"You too Magnus." I heard Kiba chuckle slightly as he hung up.

Quickly calling Asia's cell I let her and the other girls know the plan and warned them to be careful, I knew that Asia could protect herself… Ever since she developed her barrier she has been able to protect herself instead of relying on us all the time but I was still worried about her… Hell I was worried about all of them, but I knew they all could take care of themselves that didn't make me any less worried. Anyway, after calling the girls I was called back by Kiba, apparently, he tried to call Azazel but no luck, Rossweisse who was given the phone explained to me that there must be a barrier that prevents us from calling out, but still lets us call in…. Magic is confusing as hell sometimes.

"Kunou." I called out, the small girl who was looking around, as she got closer I bent down and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "Listen I'm not sure what's out there but you need to stay close to me okay?"

"Okay." She said staring up at me with wide eyes.

"Good now come on we need- "Stopping mid-sentence I grabbed Kunou and using all my speed I threw the both of us to the side just as a large spear of light landed right where we used to be. Turning my head toward the direction it was thrown I saw thirteen people all dressed in long red hooded coats… They kind of reminded me the black coats of Organization XIII in Kingdom Hearts two, expect they were red and the zippers and other things were gold instead of silver looking.

"You missed!" One of the shorter ones shouted, in a female voice.

"I didn't miss he knew it was coming." One of the red cloaked figures argued with the shorter one.

Stepping forward the one I am going to guess is the leader cut them off. "Enough, it doesn't matter."

No… that voice… I knew THAT voice… but that wasn't possible… reaching out with my senjutsu senses I gulped in horror as I stared at the red cloaked figures… a few of their energy signatures were familiar to me… even if I hadn't had senjutsu when I first met them but… I knew them… but this… this isn't possible… because they're dead…. I watched them die.

"Well would you look at that he figured it out!" One of the voices laughed loudly clutching his stomach… yeah, I knew who that freak was.

"Of course, he did, now come let's kill him and go about our business." Another voice spoke in a monotone… Yep, knew that one as well.

The leader…. The one that I was most freaked out by shook their head. "Not yet, he's not going to die… yet." Slowly turning to face me the leader removed their hood revealing a face that I would never, ever forget, sub-consciously I touched my stomach as I stared at the black-haired woman standing before me. "Hello Magnus, did you miss?" Raynare asked with a smirk on her face.

Now… I have been through a lot since I first met Raynare, and I have fought, met and dealt with beings that far out stripped her in power… yet seeing her right here, right now all the emotions that I had kept buried came back up once again…. When I had first met Raynare she had posed as a human girl named Yuma who went on a date with me, and while I was against it at the time… I had really thought I could like her and then she when she revealed she was a fallen angel and tried to kill me I ran… eventually she did end up murdering me but thanks to Rias I was given a new chance at life. Then I met Asia and Raynare took and killed the blonde… yeah Asia is alive again thanks to Rias just like me… and thanks to the red-head Raynare was killed.

However just because she died didn't mean I was still wasn't bothered by her, when Raynare killed me and killed Asia it… it really left me with some huge scars that have healed… however whatever wounds she left were re-opened by Loki's curse but they healed up after it was gone… Yet seeing Raynare standing there alive and well… it brought back all those old feelings, my anger at her for killing Asia, the pain she caused me, and the fear… Yes, I was afraid of Raynare even if I didn't want to admit it.

"Seeing the look on your face I will take that as a yes." Placing a hand on her hip.

"Ho-how?" I managed to stutter out as I stared at the fallen angel.

"Ophis granted us a new life." The one with the monotone voice said walking forward as he removed his hood to reveal Nihilus, the user of the Void Consumption sacred gear, he was the one that made me human again after he stole the devil half of my soul.

"That's right dragon boy!" Laughing one of the figures removed his hood to reveal the crazed priest himself, Freed. "And we're here to kill your ass!"

"We are the Draco Rufus Interfectores, the Red Dragon Killers and we are here for you." Raynare pointed at me her purple eyes filling with hatred.

I wanted to run… I know that I am powerful… Hell I could probably take them all but…I was pretty shaken seeing all of them… Even though I was questioning Freed's place here… I mean really, I never killed him and as far as I knew the one he had a problem with is Kiba… Also, why did Ophis bring them back? Looking down at Kunou I could see the small girl shaking in my arms… Sensing that I was looking at her the small girl looked up at me… she didn't know these people but she was afraid, but not just for herself or her mother but for me… Crap I can't let my fear rule me here not in front of a kid… I'm Magnus Maverick, the Red Dragon Emperor, the Maverick Emperor, the Dragon Knight… I can't show her that I was afraid. Swallowing my fear, I smiled reassuringly at her and moved her behind me and stood to my feet.

"Raynare how was hell? Nihilus great seeing you buddy, here let me give you a 'big' hand." I said clapping slightly. "You know since last time we met I took yours at the wrist… Freed… My favorite psychotic priest… I really got nothing for you, though I have to ask why were any of you idiots brought back to life in the first place?"

"Ophis did it because she was bored." Nihilus shrugged… wow that's more emotion I have ever seen from him ever.

"It doesn't really matter why she did it, all that matters is we're here to take your life." Raynare held out her hand summoning a spear of light. "So, do me a favor sweetie and die!" Tossing the spear at me with blinding speeds I had only half a second to react. Raising my left arm and summoning my boosted gear I slammed my fist against the crystal-like spear shattering it.

Letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding I stared at the fallen angel with a frown. "I will give you all this warning once… Leave now or I will kill all of you."

"You think we'll take orders from you!?" One of the red-robbed figures stopped their foot.

"If you want to live you'll leave, I don't have time to play with any of you right now." Cracking my neck, I stared at all of them with a glare. this isn't good I can't afford to be in a long drawn out battle, I could go directly into my balance breaker but I don't know what the rest of these red-robbed idiots are capable of… Not to mention, I briefly looked down at Kunou… I had to protect her and get to the castle.

However, one of the taller red-robbed figures stepped forward and removed his hood, he well looked like a normal guy with long black hair which was tied in a pony-tail with several bangs over his face, his ears were pierced light tan skin, and he had dark red eyes. "Lady Raynare allow me to handle him, the rest of you should go. I shall handle him."

Raynare stared at the black-haired guy for a moment before nodding. "Very well, this shall be a useful test do not kill him unless you have to."

"What!? We can't seriously be leaving!?" One of the red-robbed figures shouted but stopped when Raynare turned and glared at them.

"You will do as I say, you saw what he did. We aren't ready yet to take him on you saw what he did to my spear of light… However, our friend here can deal with him." The last part was directed toward the black-haired guy. "We will leave for now." Turning around Raynare smiled evilly. "We will see you around later sweetie, don't die… YET."

With that said all the red-robbed figures minus the black-haired guy vanished underneath a blood-red magical circle. Once all his allies were gone the black-haired guy nodded at me. "So, you are the Red Dragon Emperor. I am Sir Xander." The now named Xander bowed slightly before straightening up. "And I am here to kill you."

"Listen I don't have time- "

"Yes, you must rescue the Lady Yasaka I understand. However, my primary goal is to defeat you, if you die here though I swear I shall take up your task as my own." Xander said in a very… well the only way I could describe it was knightly manner.

Okay… This is confusing… "Um… You would do that? You would interfere with your fellow Khaos Brigade allies?"

"Yes, as a knight it is my duty to undo the actions of the wicked, and despite their claims Cao Cao and his fellows are not heroes." Xander declared as he stared down at me as he removed his red-robe to reveal… a set of leather and black metal scale armor with a padded leather vest over it. In a small flash of light, a massive spear appeared in his hand, the spear itself was silver in color and it began to glow with a bright light that hurt my eyes, the shaft of the spear was black with gold wrapped around the entirety of it while at the end of the spear was a large bone spike. As I was staring at the spear my ears began to hurt, there was some kind of hum in the air that was hurting my ears.

"What… is that?" I asked sticking a finger in my ear… This feeling… it was like when I first received Ascalon.

"This is Wyrmslayer, the spear of my ancestor the dragon slaying knight Saint George." Xander said giving the spear a quick flourish, before he pointed it at me. "And it is your doom."

 **Be careful kid, that spear is just as deadly as Ascalon I can't defend us against that. Also do your best to ignore the noise of the spear it is meant to destroy our inner ear and drive us insane with its consistent hum.**

Thanks for the warning partner. Looking behind me, I stared at Kunou and motioned for the small girl to go take cover. "Go and hide this will be over soon enough, I promise." Kunou looked like she wanted to argue but nodded and ran to hide behind one of the pillars. "Boosted Gear: Balance Breaker!"

" **Welsh Dragon: Balance Breaker!"**

In a red flash of light, I was now in my red armor… I was going to need every advantage I could get here. "Ascalon!" Summoning the dragon slaying sword in its entirety I held the blade in front of me, this sword would be my only defense against that spear.

"So, the rumors are true the legendary sword of my ancestor is in the hands of its mortal enemy." Xander nodded thoughtfully. "When I defeat you, I will take back that sword and it shall once again be brought against your kind." Suddenly Xander's body literally blurred and disappeared.

"The hell…." Looking around confused I only had a second to react as my senjutsu senses warned me of an attack, jumping into the air I spread my dragon wings and stared down at the ground in shock as the spear that Xander was using was right where I used to be… How… How is he that fast… No one is that fast… Okay Kiba and Xenovia… but come on this guy isn't a devil even I could sense that… Before I could make sense of how a normal guy was this fast I dodged another attack as Xander kept up his assault on me, now if it wasn't for the gravity training I did and Ascalon I am sure I would have been killed at this point. However, I was nicked a few times and even with my armor… That thing freaking hurt! Luckily my armor wasn't destroyed by the attacks… still the pain that it caused me was enough to make sure not go get hit again. As I was busy dodging or deflecting his attacks I felt something off about this guy… it was like he was able to use his speed with no restraints or anything and any time I tried to hit him with Ascalon he dodged with ease… like he knew it was coming. Finally having enough, I flared my fiery shield which forced him to jump back briefly.

"Okay Xander what the hell… No normal person is that fast or that good. How did you dodge all my attacks?" I said staring at the black-haired guy.

Blinking a little Xander shook his head and bowed. "That is my sacred gear. Wings of the Tempest." Xander explained staring up at me. "It allows me to control the wind and I use it to increase my speed. With this no dragon can escape me."

No air resistance… That explains it… He not only is naturally fast but he can make himself as fast as the wind… No wonder I couldn't hit him, plus I bet he could feel the air moving every time I took a swing at him… This guy he is fast… Fine if this guy wants to go fast then I can go fast. Concentrating on speed and the promotion power. My armor suddenly began to change the heavier plates became thinner more like dragon scales, the helmet vanished leaving my face exposed but I had a pair of armored dragon horns in its place. My boots became sleeker and gold lined with blue gems, while Ascalon shrank back into my left arm but something suddenly changed the gauntlet took on Ascalon's coloring and grew larger forming a shield while my right gauntlet became a dragon head which opened, and instead of a cannon it was the blade of Dyrnwyn. From my back of the thrusters appeared my dragon wings but metal armor covered the frames of the wings which were lined with gold. The dragon tail lowered and was now around my waist, the end of the tail grew two golden spikes.

" **Dragon Promotion: Paladin!"**

Staring at Xander I grinned. "Alright let's do this!" rushing forward I used my new shield as a battering ram and slammed into Xander who was using Wyrmslayer to defend himself but I could tell he was struggling. Jumping backwards Xander raised his spear and I could see the tip of Wyrmslayer began to vibrate… So that's his game plan huh? Using his sacred gear's power to increase his weapon's attack power… I can do something like that. **"Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!"** Raising my shield and lowering my sword hand I blasted off toward the black-haired teen as he rushed forward the tip of his spear clashing against the shield, however as we briefly struggled I raised my right arm which contained my sword and swung down at him. The red blade of Dyrnwyn suddenly became blue and the moment it touched his shoulder the sword began to cut his power.

" **Divide! Divide! Divide! Transfer!"** Cutting his power, I transferred the power I took from him and placed it into my shield.

"You know for a dragon… you are not that bad." Xander managed to say as he jumped back panting slightly. "However, this is the end of you." Raising Wyrmslayer into the air I had to look away as it began to glow with a bright light. "You have proven you a strong opponent however it is time for us to end this fight."

"You took the words right out of my mouth!" I shouted as the wind around us began to pick up, guess he is preparing to attack me with some kind of ultimate technique, guess I should try out my new attack. Raising my shield in front of me I lowered my sword and began to boost my power.

" **Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!"**

The fiery sword attached to my right hand began to glow bright red as it filled with my magical energy while around the blade the fire began to grow larger and hotter. Looking at Xander I noticed that he became surrounded by a wind shield while the spear began to glow with a harsh light, and the humming it was making began to shake me… Ignore it Magnus ignore it. Blasting off toward the black-haired dragon slayer I kept my shield up in front of me while Xander charged toward me his spear out in front of him

"Crimson Dragon Slash!"

"Cyclone Shield Bash!"

Our two conflicting powers clashed against one another for a brief moment fire against wind, dragon against dragon slayer…. Then in a flash of light we both ended up behind the other. My armor was now gone and so was his spear. Panting heavily, I turned to stare at Xander who was in the same state as me, laughing slightly I fell onto my ass and shook my head. Snorting Xander began to laugh as well but unlike me he fell over completely onto the ground.

Standing up shakily I slowly walked over to the black-haired guy clutching my shoulder, it seems like he got me with his spear after all. "Tell me something why are you apart of the Draco Rufus Interfectores… you don't seem like a bad guy… Hell your pretty decent from what I can see. So, why do you want to kill me?"

"You wouldn't understand… I am not doing it because I hate you, since I was a child I was trained to fight dragons… "Slowly sitting up Xander looked at me with a sigh. "I am a knight that was trained by the Order of Dragon Slayers. We were a part of the church but unlike the priests and exorcists whose enemies are devils and fallen angels, ours were dragons."

"It's not personal then?" I asked looking down at Xander.

Shaking his head, the black-haired guy smiled. "It never is, as a knight it is my duty to fight wicked creatures like dragons."

"Then why side with Raynare and her bunch they are truly wicked." This guy didn't make any sense to me.

"Dragons… Creatures that are born from pure selfishness and raw energy that is all they are, and thus they cause problems for mortals." Staring up at me Xander looked… well like Xenovia or Irina when they were talking about their faith… there was such a look of conviction on his face I was in shock to be honest. "Thus, I must defeat and kill you the Red Dragon Emperor… Once I finish my mission here could I move on to helping others as a true knight must, even if they are the enemy of mankind, a knight must uphold justice and kidnapping a woman is unforgiveable."

Wow… If this guy had killed me he would have helped my friends…. This guy wasn't like the Raynare, or Freed or another of those others he was a good guy and was just doing what he believed was right… This wasn't personal to him it was just his duty. Sighing I shook my head I can't hate him or anything but sadly if I didn't knock him out he would keep coming after me. "Xander… Leave the Draco Rufus Interfectores… I don't want to kill you, you're a decent person… an honorable person."

"I cannot." Staring up at me the black-haired guy started to get up. "Now… let us finish this."

"I was afraid you say that." Summoning my boosted gear, I slammed the sacred gear into his face knocking him out cold. "You will have quite the headache when you wake up…" Turning around I looked around the fake station that was created and whistled. The entire place was in shambles. "We really trashed this place… Is this normal between dragons and dragon slayers?"

 **Yes, dragon slayers are extremely dangerous, they are trained since birth to fight against dragons. Their entire bodies are magically enhanced and their armor is enchanted to withstand the brunt of our power. It is only by luck that you were able to beat him, next time he will be ready for that attack, so be prepared.**

Great… Shaking my head I looked around the station and called out. "Kunou! It's safe to come out now."

Coming out from one of the still remaining pillars the blonde kid ran forward and looked up at me with awe and began to yammer on about questions, smiling I shook my head summoning my balance breaker armor. "Come on we're late for meeting the others." Bending down I put the small girl on my back and using my thrusters I blasted off toward Nijou Castle.


	40. Kyoto Trip Part 5

**Hey guys it's me once again and boy I know it's been a little while but I was busy with work... Man it got so busy this past week, also I hope everyone is staying safe with all that is going on weather wise, I hope your all okay. Anyway I have the next chapter ready to go. The big fight between the Hero Faction and the Magnus and the gang and let me tell you it's a doozy of a mission. So I hope your all ready for it. Oh and big news I have decided to write the cross-over with the cannon after this it will be it's own story kind of like a side one and it will not long after this so in the next chapter I will make a reference to it. Now I want to thank you all for following me and my stories it means a lot people, it really does, same to everyone who reviews. Now time for those reviews! Darth56 glad you liked the chapter dude so thanks for the support. Ace, I wouldn't really compare the Order of Dragon Slayers to the Huntsclan from American Dragon, they aren't really bad guys they mostly take down the bad dragons that try to kill normal people... Like Dracul that dragon was bad news when he was still around, however Xander is just over-zealous. I can't really pick someone that is like Jessica so no clue, as for** **Magnus's rogue gallery there are still plenty that haven't shown their faces yet... And let me tell you something the last member of the group is the most dangerous but you will never figure out who it is or what they can do until I reveal it. Also yeah Magnus will be pissed at Ophis but the dragon god did it as a favor for someone else she only brought certain people back the rest formed around them. Also if I had compare some characters... I would say Magnus is a mix of both Rick and Morty but that's about it as far as I can see. Also yes my family and I are safe, and yours? Lelouch of Zero glad you liked the fight and the dragon promotion, wait till you see what happens in this chapter.** **Merendinoemiliano glad you like the chapter and fight and yeah Xander is a interesting guy, and yeah he will survive I can promise you that. Nice idea on turning both Leo and Sig good guys that should be interesting to say the least. Anyway I will get started on the first part of the cross over story as well as work on next chapter. Anyway I will see you guys later!**

* * *

As Kunou and I flew across the rail lines we encountered a few monsters that Leo must have had set up but they were quickly taken care of as we got to station that led to Nijou Castle. Once within the station Kunou and I both found the rest of our group waiting for us, looking around I noticed that everyone seemed alright they're clothing was just torn from what I could tell any other injuries were most likely already healed by Asia. So, they all had some fights as well. Landing in front of everyone I dismissed my helmet and looked around.

"Everyone alright?" I asked as Kunou climbed off my back.

"Yeah, we're fine." Kiba smiled at both Kunou and myself. "Just ran into some of the heroes that's all, we didn't have to use the phoenix tear yet." Kiba gently patted his pocket which contained the healing liquid, before the battle started the phoenix tears were spilt up among the groups, the attack team got two, while the defense team received one. Kiba kept one of the tears on himself while I carried the second one. "Good… Asia, Xenovia, Irina you girls alright?" I asked looking toward the church trio. Nodding all three smiled and gave me a thumb's up, while Xenovia held her sword up to me in a salute… Oh that's what Durandal looked like now, Xenovia's blade was now covered in custom looking sheath. "Rossweisse, Saji?" The blonde devil grinned while Rossweisse looked a little queasy but otherwise was fine… Guess she is still recovering from her little drinking episode… Hey at least she wasn't puking all over the place.

"Magnus, you should know before we defeated the assassin that came after us he told us that Cao Cao will be waiting for us in Honmaru Palace." Kiba stared at me with his arms crossed.

So, Moo Moo is waiting for us huh? That isn't good. Sighing I rubbed the bridge of my nose and shuddered as the gate in front of us opened. "Looks like an invitation."

"Well it would be rude to keep them waiting." Kiba smiled and together our group walked in through the gates and headed toward Honmaru Palace, as we walked through some gates and into a large garden I frowned looking around, we were completely surrounded by members of the Hero Faction, with Cao Cao standing there with a grin on his face.

"I see you defeated the assassin's we sent after you, you know they already had their balance breaker so I must admit I'm impressed. Granted they were low-tier sacred gears but none the less impressive, and Magnus I see you survived your first ordeal with the Draco Rufus Interfectores. So, who did you face?" He asked with a curious look on his face… I swear the way this guy talked to me it was like we were old friends or something.

"The dragon slayer." I muttered ignoring my friend's stares… Yeah, I didn't tell them who I fought so what? It doesn't matter in the long run.

"Ah Xander huh and you came out without being too badly hurt? I'm impressed." The dark-haired guy nodded at me with a grin.

"Mother!" Drawing us away from our conversation was Kunou who tried to run past me but I quickly grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back. Following her gaze, I blinked in shock seeing a beautiful fox eared blonde woman with multiple tails and was in a ripped shrine maiden outfit. "Mother it's me Kunou!" The blonde girl in my arms cried out as she tried to break free from my grasp… Kunou tried to call out to her mother again yet her cries fell upon deaf ears, angrily the small girl turned to face Ca Cao. "What have you done to my mother!?"

"Didn't I explain that already? We hope to have your mother cooperate with us for an experiment, little princess." Cao Cao took his spear and gently tapped it against the ground which caused Yasaka to cry out in pain and suddenly the kyuubi began to glow, grow and change until she became a large nine-tailed fox… If I had to guess she was the same size as Fenrir, though from the size of her massive nine-tails made her look bigger. Shuddering slightly, I could really feel the force of her power… It was quite frightening.

"Cao Cao what is it your planning? What is the point to all of this?" I shouted at the spear wielder.

"The existence of Kyoto itself is actually a large-scale magic circle surrounded by powerful leylines. The various places known as famous sights are the power spots, abundant in spiritual, youkai and demonic power. The ancient yin yang masters hoped to mold the city itself into a kind of massive 'power.' Well, precisely because of that, all sorts of existences have been attracted to this place... Our current pseudo space created by Georg is located in the dimensional gap, both infinitesimally close to and infinitely far away from Kyoto at the same time. The power of the leylines is right now flowing through here. The nine-tailed fox is said to be on the level of the dragon kings in power. The relationship between Kyoto and the nine-tailed fox is also intricately linked in a variety of ways. That is why our plan must be carried out here." Cao Cao explained as he placed his spear over his shoulder.

Frowning I tried to put it together… What is he trying to do? Also, what does this have to do with the dimensional gap… Wait… could they be trying to… Oh no. "Cao Cao that's insane!" I shouted my eyes going wide. "He's peaceful all he cares about is just swimming in the gap."

Chuckling Cao Cao nodded. "I am glad you caught on, but yes for the rest of you we plan on summoning Great Red, normally that would require a dragon gate as well as multiple dragon kings, but gathering several of them by force is virtually impossible even for a god. So, Kyoto and the power of the kyuubi will have to do."

"Are you planning on killing him?" I asked with a frown…. This isn't good Great Red was one of the most powerful beings in this world and if he were to die… or hell be brought into this world it would cause problems for everything and everyone…. Even Ophis knew this I am betting so what is Cao Cao really planning.

"Well, maybe we won't go that far. Anyway, we will catch it first before we decide what to do. There are so many unknowns with something like Great Red, and there is so much to be learned. For example, what effect the Dragon Eater will have on the Apocalypse Dragon. Anyway, no matter what, it's just an experiment to see if we can summon something as powerful as him."

Dragon Eater? Okay that is a new one… the hell is a Dragon Eater? Shaking my head, I decided to focus on the present. "So, this is just an experiment to see if you could summon him? The hell dude this is all kinds of messed up." Staring at Cao Cao I grit my teeth. "Now, stop this at once and release the kyuubi leader."

I barely finished my sentence, when Xenovia moved past me and pointed her sword at Cao Cao. The sheath on Durandal began to move and slowly it released the destructive aura of Durandal around the blade. Standing next to the sword, I could feel the pulse of the aura from behind my armor and it was frightening. The sheath was keeping Durandal's power under control very well. That is… Awesome to be honest. "What you are planning will bring disaster to us and the people around us. Eliminating you all, right here, is the best solution."

Kiba nodded and moved forward. "I also agree with Xenovia you must be stopped."

"Me too!" Irina said as a sword of light appeared within her hand.

"It's always a battle to the death when you guys are involved." Saji sighed and shook his head. "However, this is for everyone at school and back home." Suddenly the black flames appeared around Saji's body, his eye became like a dragon while a shadowy snake like dragon appeared from behind him… Holy crap. "...Vritra, I'm sorry but please lend me your strength. Today we will fight to our hearts' content!"

" **Ah my other self, it has been a while since I have talked with you, tell me what are we facing today? what are we fighting? Where is our prey? Is it that holy spear user? Or that fox? Either is fine. It's been so long since I last appeared, I feel great right now. How about this, no matter who it is just let me consume everything with my black flames."** The shadowy snake dragon spoke with such glee it freaked me out this was Saji's new power? Damn that is really cool… I wonder how it would stand up against some of my new powers… Focus Magnus, just tell him to attack Yasaka so he can seal her power.

However, before I could say anything I watched as Xenovia Expanded the holy aura of her sword to over, the reach of her aura extended into the sky. "Strike first and end the battle. Taste my sword!" Bringing the massive power of her holy sword down upon the Hero Faction I covered my eyes with my free hand to protect myself from the smoke. Once it cleared I looked around in shock… Holy shit Xenovia destroyed most of the building around us… Looking toward the blue-haired girl I shook my head as Xenovia took a deep breath and wiped the sweat off her forehead with her hand. Durandal returned to its normal state once again.

She's acting like this wasn't that big of a deal. "Hey Xenovia, the hell was that about? You could have seriously hurt Yasaka?"

Xenovia smiled at me and held up her index and middle fingers in a 'v' sign. "The opening always requires such a strike. Relax. Despite what it looks like, I did adjust the power. If I felt like it I could have swept everything clean." Seriously she's a knight? Sometimes I think she would've have been better as a rook instead, given her tendency to go for pure destruction.

"Hey how is Durandal so powerful now?" I asked staring at the blue-haired girl. "I thought the sheath was meant to constrain the power."

Xenovia tapped her sword with a smile. "This new power is the result of combining Durandal with Excalibur using alchemy."

Wait what!? Is that? Damn… That's…. holy crap…

Irina chuckled and tapped my shoulder. "Let me explain. Basically, the church used the remaining Excalibur pieces to create a sheath to cover Durandal's blade. Excalibur's power acts as a container for Durandal's offensive aura. In addition to containing the power of Durandal, Excalibur's power can be used at the same time as Durandal's. Allowing their powers to amplify each other... and thus producing the deadly destructive power!" Irina pointed at the destroyed area.

"That's… Well damn that's amazing." I said in shock as I stared at Xenovia… Damn that is really cool… Wait since Xenovia has most of the Excalibur pieces does that mean if she gets the entire thing would she be the queen of England?

Xenovia raised her sword and muttered to herself. "Ex-Durandal. That is the new name I shall give this sword."

Ex Durandal? I like it, simple yet effective, nodding in approval I suddenly felt movement from the other side… Damn I guess they survived with no problems then again… these guys are supposed to be tough.

"Well, if they could be beaten in one hit then we'd have a much easier time." Xenovia shifted her gaze toward the enemy.

Cao Cao rubbed his chin and laughed, not looking hurt at all. "Not bad, not bad at all. You guys can already hold your own despite being outgunned and outmatched

Siegfried smiled wryly at Cao Cao. "Anyway, how should we proceed? After taking that attack just now, I feel pretty excited."

"Oh right. Then let start experiment begin." Cao Cao tapped the ground with his spear again and the kyuubi began to glow. "Focus power into the force nodes of the nine-tailed fox and prepare to summon Great Red. Georg!" From out of the shadows stepped the glasses wearing teen who nodded.

"Understood." Georg reached out with his hand. What seemed to an endless number of magic circles appeared around him! Magical script and numbers began to spin rapidly within the circles!

"...From a rough glance at those magic circles, I can see Norse, devil, fallen angel style, black magic, white magic, fairy magic... Quite a diverse array of spells..."Rossweisse narrowed her eyes as she looked around the area… all that kind of magic in one place? Damn Georg really went up a level in my book… I knew he had a powerful sacred gear but he was also a powerful mage? That's insane. Suddenly a magical circle appeared underneath Yasaka

Georg turned to stare at Cao Cao. "The magic circle and the sacrifice are ready for summoning Great Red are ready. The next step is to see if Great Red is interested in the power of the city and takes the bait. Luckily, we happen to have a Dragon King and a Heavenly Dragon present as bonus. My apologies, Cao Cao, but I will be occupied with operating the magic circle. I won't be much help in this battle."

Cao Cao waved his hand at the mage's words in acknowledgement. "Got it. What's next then? Leonardo and the rest are battling the allied forces outside. I wonder how much time they can buy? Our reports say that not only Azazel and Leviathan are fighting, but even members of the Seraphim have arrived. Jeanne, Heracles!" The black-haired teen called out toward the blonde and the giant who stepped forward. "Jeanne, Heracles, Siegfried, who do you want to fight?" At Cao Cao's question, Siegfried drew a sword and pointed at both Kiba and Xenovia.

"Then, I'll take the Angel over there. She's pretty cute." Jeanne said with a cute smile… I literally could feel Irina shivering… Relax she's not into you… I think.

"I will pick the silver-haired lady then, she looks tough." Heracles cracked his knuckles with a grin. Weird I would have thought he wanted me… Guess he wants to fight someone new. Everyone exchanged glances with their current opponents... Kiba and Xenovia vs Siegfried, Irina vs Jeanne, Rossweisse vs Heracles...Wait that left Cao Cao…. Oh, I guess that means it's me vs him now.

"That leaves me Magnus. How about Vritra over there? "Cao Cao looked at Saji and myself

Growling slightly Saji flared his flames, about to attack, but I stopped him raising my arm. "...Saji, the plan still stands, fight Yasaka, use your flames to drain her energy.

"So, I get the giant monster battle huh? Fine with me, but Magnus don't die! Vritra Promotion!" The massive black dragon above the blonde roared loudly and completely consumed Saji's body and went after the nine-tailed fox.

Looking back briefly, I nodded at the former nun in our group. "Asia, watch over Kunou."

"Of course, Magnus." Moving forward Asia grabbed the kid and held her next to her, the small youkai wanted to argue but stopped when I turned around to face her.

"Oh, and Kunou? We'll save your mother don't worry. Now whatever you do… Don't watch, put your fingers in your ears, close your eyes and hum." Smiling at the kid I turned to face Cao Cao the leader of the Hero Faction and the possessor of the strongest Longinus… Sighing I shook my head facing Cao Cao summoning my helmet I stared at the black-haired teen who was eagerly awaiting me… What is his deal? Does he want me on his team? Or does he want me as his opponent? "Alright Cao Cao let's do this!" Blasting toward the leader of the Hero Faction. "Kiba! Xenovia! Rossweisse, ignore Hercales if you can go for Georg, Irina do the same as Kiba and Xenovia, Asia heal from a distance keep our friends alive. Everyone else lead the Hero Faction away from the nine-tailed fox! We need to give Saji time to absorb her power."

"Understood! "Everyone answered and began to charge for their opponents, while Asia stayed behind and kept a watchful eye on our friends… Good because to be honest I am going to need my full attention on Cao Cao.

Raising my left fist and launched it at the spear wielder, dodging out of the way Cao Cao raised his spear and attempted to stab me, jumping back I nearly avoided becoming Magnus on a stick. Our battle if you could call it that went on like this for a few minutes, with the other trying to hit each other and the other dodging. If anything, I would say we were just testing one another, the real fight will begin soon enough. While we were taking pot shots at another this felt like I was fighting Vali, don't ask me why but that's how it felt. Expect while Vali would try to enrage me but with Cao Cao was the opposite, he fought me as is. Vali saw me as a dragon and Cao Cao fought me as a human. Both opponents only fought one half of me and when I did face them I only brought that half of me to the table, however I wasn't just a dragon or a human I was both. Looking around I noticed that all of my friends were having a little trouble, Kiba and Xenovia were now fighting a silver four-armed Sig, Xenovia… She had a second sword where did that come from? Questions for later, shaking my head I watched as Irina did battle with the ditzy blonde sword maker and for some reason she was having trouble especially since her holy swords formed a freaking dragon! Holy shit… that's scary….

Quickly dodging another spear strike from Cao Cao I checked on Rossweisse and she was in the same state as the others. Though she was putting Hercales on the defensive since he was forced to use his power to defend Georg… Okay that is good at least but even though I could tell she was struggling guess her earlier ordeal was still taxing her strength especially since the muscled bound idiot turned most of his aura into missile silos…. What is with these guys? Are these their balance breakers?

While Saji was able to handle the kyuubi so need to step in. However, for the others it looks like they were on the verge of losing…. this isn't good, looks like I will need to bust that power out now... a little early but then again, I guess it is needed if we were going to win. Backing off from Cao Cao I dismissed my armor much to his surprise

"Giving up already Magnus?" Cao Cao asked with a raised eyebrow as he hefted his spear over his shoulder. "I must say I am a little disappointed, are you so worried about your friends that you would give up? If you tell them to give up I may let them live."

(AN: Play Fairy Tail - Dragon Force Ost)

"As if, my friends won't quit as long as they draw breath. Me? I got a different problem" Slowly walking forward and dodged Cao Cao's spear thrust and punched him in the face pushing him back. "Ever since I came into my powers I feel like I live in a world made of carboard, always taking constant care not to break something, to break someone. I am always trying to make sure to never lose control not even for an instance or I could slip back into the path of the Juggernaut… However, you can guys can take it, can't you? What we have here is a rare opportunity for me to cut loose." Focusing on the connecting powers of the leylines I tapped into them to draw the power into my body… Okay… I can't ever do this again because this kind of raw power could be addicting…. Focus Magnus. Focus. Charging up the power I released the energy as Ddraig shouted out the command.

" **Dragon Ascension!"**

"What is that!?" Cao Cao exclaimed in surprise.

Grinning I cracked my neck. "I will be back to you in a moment." Blurring from existence I appeared in front of Sig, catching two of his silver-arms just as they were about to descend on Kiba and Xenovia. "Sorry but you guys looked like you needed a hand. Get to Asia I'll handle him while you heal up." As my friends got out of the way I quickly dodged Siegfried's other two silver arms and his normal ones by jumping higher into the air I lifted the demon sword wielder up by the arms I had grabbed and tossed him into Hercales the resulting explosion pushed both guys back. "Rossweisse get healed now!" I shouted blasting toward Irina and Jeanne, raising my left fist I punched her into the ground, and using the dragon blast I destroyed her holy dragon sword. "Irina go now!" Nodding the angel flew toward Asia for healing much like the others and now I was surrounded by Sig, Hercales, Cao Cao and Jeanne who was now back up and glaring at me.

"Impressive form Magnus but now without your friends you are surrounded. I was planning on having you join us willingly but if we must take you by force well that's fine to and since a more perfect opportunity won't present itself again... Take him." Cao Cao gestured toward me just as the others fell upon me. Jumping out of the way just as Sig's demon swords came within reach I raised and a hand and deflected an incoming attack from Jeanne's holy blades.

"How is he that fast?" The blonde asked with wide eyes.

Grinning I dodged another attack from Jeanne, while I blasted one of Hercales missiles. "Dragon Ascension, is the promotion power or a variant of it. Typically, I can only use it when I use my balance breaker but I found a way to access it without the armor, the cost normally drains my magic and once that runs out my stamina goes next…. However, my magic power increased recently which let me tap into the leylines around here."

"You tapped into the leylines? Do you have a death wish? The power could kill you." Cao Cao stared at me like I was insane… In fact, I would say this is the first time he was starting to understand that I was not a normal person, well it's about time.

Cracking my neck and rushing Cao Cao I decided to end this, take out the leader and the rest should follow. Catching the black-haired teen by surprise I slammed my fist into his stomach sending him flying back into a stone wall. "All of you may want to end this now. I hit him with enough force to break his spine, you will have one chance to get out of here." That stopped them all, all the others looked at one another but then they all started to grin… Okay that isn't a good sign.

"You know… That really hurt Magnus… and that would have granted you a victory if it wasn't for one tiny thing…." Looking over to where Cao Cao was the spear-wielder who had still had use of his arms reached into his jacket and pulled out a very familiar looking vial, popping the top the leader of the Hero Faction drained its contents and suddenly he was back on his feet like nothing had happened.

"Phoenix tears… but how?" Reaching down to my pocket I sighed in relief… I still had mine.

"Black market. As long we keep certain channels open, all it takes is money. I'm sure the Phoenix family definitely does not want these to fall in our hands." Getting to his feet Cao Cao dusted himself off and called the holy spear back to his hand. "You know if I didn't have that I most likely would have never walked again."

Damn it and now that he was back on his feet he will be more warry of me… Also, his friends had me surrounded again. Crap. Wait I had friends too. Raising my arms, I created two red spheres of energy and blasted the area around me. Jumping into the air I flew over the group of 'heroes' and landed near Asia and the others who were all healed up by Asia, dropping my aura for a moment I looked at the Hero Faction with a glare. "I think it's time you play by our rules now, Irina you got Hercales, your faster than him use that to your advantage, Xenovia take Jeanne use your destructive power to cut her holy swords to ribbons, Kiba you and Rossweisse handle Sig. I will keep Cao Cao's focus on me."

"Right!"

As everyone began to engage their new opponents I flared my aura once again and face Cao Cao with a grin. "Let's finish thi- "Falling over I covered my mouth only to puke out blood…. That isn't good… I think the leylines power is starting to burn up my body… I could feel it the raw power was destroying my body…. Rossweisse warned me this could happen… I thought I had more time but I guess not. Releasing my connection to the leylines I dropped the Dragon Ascension panting heavily.

"Magnus!" Asia tried to rush forward but I stopped her with a raised hand.

Reaching into my jacket I pulled out the phoenix tear, popping the cork I summoned the boosted gear boosted than transferred the power into the tears and drank a small sip, which thankfully to the boost that small sip did the same thing as the full bottle. Placing the cork back in the bottle I stood to my feet and cracked my knuckles. Man, phoenix tears work wonders, not only does it heal but it completely restores energy too which works for me.

"Alright Cao Cao round-"I started to say but the sound of a dragon roaring stopped all the fighting… No… Don't tell me it worked.

"Looks like it's starting." Cao Cao happily laughed. "Perhaps that magic circle plus your massive power attracted the true dragon to here." Cao Cao spoke mockingly. "Georg, prepare the Dragon Eater ritual -" The leader of the Hero Faction stopped midway through his sentence, as he narrowed his eyes and stared at magical circle with a confused gaze."...Wait, that's not Great Red? ...That's, plus this energy...!"

Grinning slightly, I began to laugh as I sensed it too, it wasn't Great Red… It was something else… If I had to guess it was our backup. Appearing out of the magical portal was a massive green oriental dragon, with golden horns and red eyes. He kind of looked like Shenron from Dragon Ball Z… guess we got a theme going today. The dragon's body was covered in a green aura as it gracefully flew in the night sky, it was strange this was my first time fully seeing an Eastern Dragon, it's aura was completely different from mine, or Vali's, or Tannin's instead of being like an out of control fire that threatened to burn or destroy everything around it, this dragon's aura was more like water, graceful and serene and all of its power contained and under complete control. To be honest it was a little awe inspiring…. And it gave me an idea…. May need to test it out soon… If it worked I could master THAT power and be one step closer to my goal.

Cao Cao began to yell with the panic obvious in his voice. "It's the Mischievous Dragon, Yu-Long!"

Yu-Long? Isn't that the dragon from Journey to the West? The one that changed into a horse? Wait…. That dragon never travelled alone he had one companion that traveled with him…. Oh, this is going to be good. Looking closer I could see a figure ridding on the dragon's back, jumping down a very distinct and interesting figure landed in between Cao Cao and me, the figure was short and I mean really short… like a kindergarten. He had brilliant golden fur which shone in the light, his entire body was covered in a Buddhist monk cassock, turning to look at me I could see a very wrinkled black monkey face, he was carrying a staff in one hand a Chinese smoking pipe in the other some prayer beads rested on his forehead while he wore thin round sunglasses.

Taking a pull from his pipe the monkey blew out a smoke ring. "What a massive flow of youkai ki, as well as the flow of Domination. Due to these, the entire capital city is full of strange fluctuations." Looking at me the monkey winked before looking at Cao Cao. "Hey, it's been awhile, holy spear user. Nice to see you finally grew up."

Cao. Cao Cao smiled, almost closing his eyes, before bowing slightly. "The great Victorious Fighting Buddha, I wouldn't have expected you to come. I've heard that you have been thwarting our efforts all over the world."

"Kid, your prank has gone too far. It wasn't easy for me to get assigned to have the talks with the kyuubi leader on behalf of the Heavenly Emperor, and here you go kidnapping her. There are heroes who become gods and then there are heroes whose descendants poison the world. Tyranny and domination only lasts a single generation, isn't that saying correct? Cao Cao." The monkey king said eyeing the black-haired spear wielder.

"Poison? To be called poison by you, I am honored." Cao Cao said bowing once again his tone filled with respect, as they talked I noticed the majority of the fighting had stopped all of the Hero Faction stared at the monkey king and the dragon with a look that said. 'I pissed my pants and I want to go home.'

"Who is that?" I heard Asia ask wondering who this guy was… Really? Guy is a monkey and he carries a staff… I guess she doesn't understand Chinese literature.

"Probably Sun Wukong, the first one that is." I heard Kiba say as the rest of our group walked away from their respective opponents.

Grinning I nodded placing my hands behind my head. "He has to be."

"Red Dragon Emperor boy, you worked hard. That power you had is very impressive. However, you don't have to push yourself any more. I am the reinforcements. Just leave everything to this old man. Yu-Long, I leave the kyuubi to you." Sun Wukong gave orders to Yu-Long who was still in the air and then the dragon Yu-Long sighed heavily.

"Hey, hey you can't just give orders to dragons just like that. Damn old man! Just getting here made me super tired…. Wow, look, it's Vritra! Hey, hey, hey, the one fighting with the fox is Vritra! How long has it been since we saw each other?" The green dragon called out to Saji's dragon form enthusiastically.

" **After all these years he hasn't a changed a bit…"** Ddraig grumbled annoyed.

Sun Wukong took another puff from his pipe and sighed. "You can eat your fill of Kyoto cuisine later. How's that?"

"That's a promise, old man! You have to treat me to some delicacies later!" Yu-Long cheered slightly before flying down to help fight against the kyuubi.

Rolling his eyes Sun Wukong turned toward me and nodded. "Okay. Sorry to you and Ddraig, but I will punish Cao Cao's descendant now."

(AN: Play Dragon Ball Super OST: Blue Saiyan)

"Sorry monkey king but I am helping, I can't let you have all the fun." Holding out my hand right arm I summoned the divine dividing gauntlet. Closing my eyes, I focused on the power that I stole from Vali the power of Supremacy… It was similar to Domination but different as well… Instead of letting my power go out of control like a raging fire, I let it flow from me like water and not escape from like before but contain within myself…. I will control the power and I will not let it control me.

" **Vanishing Dragon Ascension!"**

In a flash of blue light my entire body was incased in an aura like Yu-Long's expect my aura was blue and unlike my previous Dragon Ascension my power was not rushing out of my body, instead it flowed all around me and back down again, small bits of white lighting danced around my body. Amazing, all my power was enhanced and yet I had… perfect control over all of it, I can limit how much I want to use. Grinning at Sun Wukong I nodded as I slowly walked forward, cracking my knuckles as the divine dividing gauntlet vanished. "Let me lend a hand."

Chuckling the monkey king nodded as we walked toward Cao Cao. "Full of surprises aren't you kid, very well but that brat Cao Cao is mine, you may handle his associates." At that time Siegfried extended his silver arms, and launched what he thought was a surprise attack at the both of us.

"Siegfried! Don't take him on! If it's you…" Cao Cao tried to stop Sig but the silver-haired teen laughed rushing toward us. "If it's that Sun Wukong, then I must test myself against such an opponent…- "

"Extend, staff." Speaking calmly, the staff in Sun Wukong's hands rapidly extended in length, easily sending Siegfried flying into pile of broken debris. "You are not ready to be my opponent, young demonic sword user. Not enough strength in that waist. You'd better train again. Start with jogging, Red Dragon, go take care of the rest."

Nodding I turned my gaze to Hercales and walked toward Hercales and Jeanne, the first of the two rushed toward me raising his fist. "You think just because you have a new transformation that means you can beat me- "He started say as his fist descended toward me. Faster than he could blink I caught his hand, however there was no explosion which shocked the hero. "But… but… how?"

"I possess the power of the Dragon of Supremacy, while my previous form boosted my power. This one can divide my opponent's strength and abilities and feeds it into me… Which means you have no power." Slamming my fist into the massive man's gut I tossed him over by Sig who was now just starting to get up only to be knocked down again. Turning my gaze to Jeanne the holy sword user summoned her dragon made from holy swords.

"You may have taken down Hercales but you won't win this time!" Shouting the blonde launched her dragon at me. Watching it descend I side stepped out of the way and struck the holy dragon sword construct with my aura. I could literally feel the power from the thing being drained and fed into my body, releasing the power I drained into the ground, and watched as the dragon literally rusted and fell apart. Looking at Jeanne I raised an eyebrow and blasted her with a blue sphere of energy sending her flying into Hercales and Sig.

"That went faster than I expected." Looking down at my hands I shook my head… This was strange… I would really need to test this power out some more. I was suddenly pulled from my thoughts at the sound of Yu-Lung wailing…. and sighed heavily face palming… The green dragon was tangled in the kyuubi's tails.

"Hey damn old man! This fox is quite strong!" The green eastern dragon complained.

Sun Wukong sighed as he spoke. "Pull yourself together. You are a dragon king, right?"

"Amongst the dragon kings, I am the youngest! Also, the liveliest!" The dragon argued… I guess these two have been friends for a long time, given how they were arguing.

"You sure know how to argue. You are that youngest dragon king who first proposed retiring the instant you ended your most illustrious battle. Use your youth to pull through." Sun Wukong encouraged the dragon king.

"Understood. I will try my best!"

Georg released the magic circle binding the kyuubi and extended his hand towards the monkey king. It looks like, trying to take out the monkey king was more important… then again, he is the primary threat… Damn I take offensive to that, we were holding our own against these guys and would have beaten them… Most likely.

"Capture and bind. Mist!" Gray/silver mist began to surround Sun Wukong… huh I guess he can use that power for more than just creating pocket dimensions.

"By the justice of heaven, thunder sealing the dragon's jaw. Prostrate upon the ground." The monkey king chanted the spell, and then tapped his staff on the ground once, and the mist vanished. "Your Sacred Gear training is very weak. You should speak with the Red Dragon over there he can give you some pointers on how to use your power." Wow… I'm being praised by someone like Sun Wukong, that is amazing. I'm honored, deeply. "Take care of him as well." The monkey king ordered.

"Yes sir!" Blasting off the ground toward Georg I grinned. "Remember the last time we fought? Let's relive that shall we." Grabbing Georg by the collar I tossed him with the rest of his companions and shook my head as I turned back to see Sun Wukong facing Cao Cao, apparently when the monkey king had his back turned the black-haired teen tried to take him by surprise but it didn't work as Sun Wukong blocked the spear with one finger…. Come on… that can't be possible? Can it? He defended against the spear that could kill gods like it was nothing… Holy crap that's awesome. "...Not a bad attack. But know this, you're still young. At its current level the spear can be stopped by my finger, it is impossible for you to eliminate the other gods and buddhas."

Hearing Sun Wukong words, Cao Cao laughed."... I see. That your monstrous strength still exists... I always heard how strong you were in your younger days, but how strong are you now?"

To Cao Cao's question, the monkey king simply shrugged his shoulders.

Siegfried who finally was able to pick himself up from the rubble walked over to his leader. "Cao Cao. It's over. Sun Wukong is famous for stopping Khaos Brigade operations numerous times. If we continue to attack recklessly, valuable talent may get injured. I was too naive. He is ridiculously strong… Not to mention… HIM." He said eyeing me for a moment.

Hearing that, Cao Cao put away his spear. "Time to retreat eh? Choosing the wrong moment to leave could result in grave injuries, however your right it is time for us to leave."

The Hero Faction swiftly gathered in one spot around their leader, and Georg created a giant magic circle under his feet They're trying to escape, Cao Cao left behind some words. "Let's call it a day, Monkey King, Gremory servants, Magnus, hope to see you next time."

They can't escape yet… Damn it, they need to pay for not just ruining this trip for everyone, but for taking a young girl's mother. I gathered aura together and began to feel my power grow, flying toward Sun Wukong I formed a blue sphere of magical power.

The monkey king smiled at me. "You want to complete my mission? Sure, that's fine. I'll let you punish that kid. It will only be for a short while, but I will raise your power, it seems you already have the power to sense life let's let you attack with that fierce spirit of yours." Gently tapping my blue sphere of power, I watched it change and become more fiery like Koneko when she attacked now. Is this attack the power of senjutsu? Amazing.

" You think you can just leave without any punishment for all the harm you caused? This is my gift to you, a little souvenir from Kyoto!" Shouting I launched the attack straight toward the spear-wielder.

"Arrogant bastard!" Heracles and Jeanne stepped forward, planning to shield Cao Cao from my blast, however that wouldn't work. I wouldn't let it. Reaching out I could feel the attack it was filled with my spirit… It was like there was tiny threads attached to the attack and to me… Which means I can use it as I see fit. Lifting my hands, I made the attack go around the others and had it smack Cao Cao right in his god damn face.

"Ah! My face…! "Blue smoke rose, as Cao Cao grabbed his face, when he removed his hands I could see the right side of his face was bleeding… I took out his eye… Well there goes my chance to be a part of the Hero Faction… However, the spear wielder didn't look upset, in fact he looked excited… he looked… insane. Raising his spear, Cao Cao began to chant. "O spear! The true holy spear that even pierces God! Absorb the tyrant's ambition sleeping within me, blessing and destruction will be-"

Siegfried covered Cao Cao's mouth and held him down. "Cao Cao! Stop chanting! It is too early to reveal the Balance Breaker of True Longinus!"

This calmed Cao Cao down but just a little bit, then Siegfried said. "Retreat. Leonardo is also at his limits. At this rate, the outside members cannot bide anymore time. After all, we already gained a lot of valuable data, and obtained very good experience." Siegfried stared at Sun Wukong and then the rest of us.

Cao Cao stared at me with his left eye. Then taking a deep breath, he nodded. "Understood. Sun Wukong, and Magnus Maverick. Please allow us to take our leave." The light from the magic circle intensified. Just as he was vanishing Cao Cao said to me. "Magnus, become even stronger. Stronger than Vali. If that happens, I can show you the true power of this spear."

* * *

After the Hero Faction escaped, those left behind were us, and Sun Wukong and Yu-Long who came as reinforcements As well as the kyuubi leader who was out cold on the ground.

"Ah, so tired, if Vritra wasn't here it would have been such a hassle..."Yu-Long landed and took a deep breath.

The kyuubi leader had been stopped by Yu-Long, Saji and Vritra. After the battle, Saji had returned to his human form but passed out on the ground, and was now receiving healing from Asia. Thanks for your hard work, Saji, you to Vritra. However, Yasaka had not return to her human form, and currently she was still out cold. "Mother! Mother!" Kunou cried as she called for Yasaka... but there was no response.

"Now what should we do? Though I can use senjutsu to remove the evil ki presence, it will take a long while." Puffing his pipe, Sun Wukong was considering other solutions. He most of thought of something, because he looked in my direction. "Red kid, when I gave you the power to attack earlier I sensed something, you have the power to connect to people's hearts yes?" He asked eyeing me.

What, how did he know...? I did my best to keep the connection technique to myself… But then again, this guy is a god… I can't hide anything from them. "Yes, I do."

"Good. Then I will assist. Use the technique on the little girl and the kyuubi lady over there." The monkey king directed to me kneel beside Yasaka and her daughter, placing a hand on Kunou's shoulder and my other on the nine-tailed fox's body. Using the technique on Kunou and Yasaka, I looked at the monkey king and nodded, twirling his staff and tapped the ground. In that instant creating a different world around us.

"This is a creative use senjutsu Red kid, allowing others to speak the truth of their hearts to one another. Now speak to your mother little girl. "Sun Wukong said that last part was of course directed toward Kunou.

Kunou nodded and closed her eyes. "...Mother... Mother. Can you hear me, mother..."It was Kunou's voice, expect I wasn't hearing it in my ears but inside of my heart. "Mother... please return to normal... I beg you, please..."

However, Yasaka was still unresponsive.

Tears streamed down Kunou's face as she continued."...I won't be stubborn any more... I will eat the fish I hate. I won't fly out of Kyoto at night any more... So please, please go back to normal mother... Please... forgive Kunou... Mother..." What a depressing plea. Kunou continued apologizing many times to Yasaka.

"... Ku... nou..."

It was very faint, but I definitely heard her voice, and if I heard it than I know for a fact that the daughter did.

Kunou lifted her head, and began calling out again."Mother! Kunou is here! Please sing that song to me again! Please teach me to dance again! Kunou, Kunou will be a good girl from now on! I want to be with mother... in Kyoto! I want to live together in Kyoto...!"A soft light surrounded Kunou, and then the light spread over to Yasaka. The kyuubi leader's body began to glow, and slowly, shrank in size.

"...What is this place?" Yasaka's body shook as she looked around dazed and confused, guess it will be a little while before she comes out of it, letting go of both of them the little world we were in was now gone.

Kunou ran and jumped into her mother's arms "Mother! Mother!"

Yasaka tenderly embraced her daughter and caressed her head."...What is it, Kunou? What's wrong?"

"Oh...Kunou, this is wonderful..."Finishing healing, Asia was also crying, Irina and Xenovia started to pray, Kiba smiled and nodded, while Saji was still out cold thought knowing him he would be crying too... Then again who wouldn't want to cry tears of joy at this scene? Confirming that Yasaka's mind was her own again Sun Wukong announced that it was over.


	41. The return home and a miracle

**Hey guys I am back with a new chapter for The Maverick Emperor and I hope your all ready for it. Because boy I know I am. Sorry it's been awhile but my job keeps me busy right now so I haven't been able to write as much as I wanted. Now I will be preparing for the rating game next chapter and also for the wacky adventure the next chapter will be next and boy that will be an adventure. Now I want to say thank you to everyone who is reading my stories and to those who are faving and following. It means a lot to me that you guys like my stuff. Same to my reviewers I love hearing your thoughts and ideas and just getting general feed back. Now time for the reviews!** **Merendinoemiliano glad you liked the last chapter and the fight. Yeah the Vanishing Dragon Ascension is a bit op but it will be draining to maintain for long periods of time Trust me, also the next few villains will be getting power-ups and I like the idea for the youkai creating a system to reincarnate for their race. I like it. Darth56 thanks for the support as always. Lelouch of Zero glad you liked it wait till this chapter, Magnus does something even more heart warming near the end. Also thank you for coming up with the awesome name Welsh Dragon Ascension. Trust me the day will come soon when he combines both powers but it will take some time. However it's coming soon. Ace I am glad to hear your family is safe. Also yeah Kuroka does seem to fit the bill for Jessica but sadly she won't be coming with Magnus, this is a journey he has to make on his own. Now I will see you see you all in the next chapter.**

* * *

Finally, the last day of the school trip was upon us… And it was the only time we got to act like normal students. After the fight with the Hero Faction and meeting up with the others, and finding out what happened with them, including my siblings, turns out the Hero Faction attacked the hotel as well but thanks to the Sitri girls and my sisters they fended off the attackers. Mason apparently had an interesting fight, according to him he fought against a guy with a sacred gear that could create shadows and apparently his balance breaker created a shadowy armor. Yet despite this he lost badly against my little brother. Oh well, anyway after catching up with my siblings and everyone else we all said goodbye as my sisters and brother returned to Kuoh while the rest of us went to bed. The following morning, we were all finishing up any shopping that we needed to get. I managed to find those pickles that Rias's mother liked, and purchased a large amount of the things and made sure that they were ready to take back home. We also got to see the Kyoto tower which was really amazing to be honest.

After buying everything that I wanted to get and seeing the tower, I met up with the rest of our group, including Azazel, and Serafall at the train station and I was pleasantly surprised by Kunou and her mother Yasaka both were wearing their shrine maiden outfits. I guess they were here to see us off

"Red Dragon Emperor!" Kunou smiled waving at me as she called me by my official title, holding her mother's hand.

Chuckling I waved back at the small girl. "Just call me Magnus Kunou, everyone does."

Kunou's face went red and shyly asked. "… Magnus. Will… will you come back to Kyoto?"

"Definitely." Smiling I gave her a thumb's up just as the train began to whistle

The sound of the train about to leave echoed across the platform. Kunou shouted just so we could be heard. "You must come back! I will wait for your return!"

"Of course, and next time I will bring the entire group." Smiling I gently placed a hand on top of Kunou's head and gently rubbed it much to the small girl's irritation.

Yasaka smiled and nodded at us. "Azazel, Red Dragon Emperor, as well as all the devils, angels, fallen angels, my apologies. I wanted to thank you all. I am prepared to meet and have talks with Lady Leviathan and the Victorious Fighting Buddha. I have always hoped that everyone can turn the situation around and strengthen cooperation, and never let Kyoto be terrorized again."

"Ah, I leave things in your hands, leader of the youkai." Azazel smiled, shaking hands with Yasaka, Serafall then placed her hand on top of theirs.

"Everyone return for now. Afterwards, Yasaka, and the monkey king and I will enjoy the very Kyoto together." Serafall looked happy. It seemed like she was going to stay for a while in Kyoto and have further talks with the youkai. After a few more pleasantries, our group boarded the bullet train.

On the platform, Kunou waved her hand and called out to us ."Thank you, Magnus! Thank you everyone! We will meet again!"

Waving goodbye we all headed toward our seats, which strangely we all ended up sitting in the same exact seats as we did before. Putting both my feet up on the seat next to me I closed my eyes and sighed. "Man, a lot can happen in just a few…." Four days and three nights in Kyoto... And despite the crap we had to go through with the Hero Faction and those red-robbed freaks… I had fun somewhat though there was just one major problem… I left Kyoto with a ton of questions. Who were the remaining members of the freak show group that wanted me dead, what happened to Xander? Because from what I heard he was never taken into custody. Not to mention why did Ophis bring them back? What was the Dragon Eater?

"So many questions…" I muttered rubbing the bridge of my nose I sighed and shook my head. "I'll focus on it later…. Hopefully things will calm down for a few days… because I could use the break."

* * *

After getting back from Kyoto and having to tell Rias all about our little 'miss adventure' with the Hero Faction, the red-head decided we needed to be lectured. Asia, Xenovia, Kiba, kneeled before Rias, while Irina and I were standing. Though I had to wonder why Irina was being lectured? Maybe because she didn't tell Rias what was going on? Also, Rossweisse was asleep in her room, apparently, she needed some rest. I guess she was still trying to recover from the fight and from her little stint into day drinking.

Rias had her eyes half closed as she interrogated each of us. "Why didn't you call me? That is what I would like to know, despite the fact we did have issues in the Gremory territory, we could have come and help. Did Sona know about what was going on?"

"Yes…" We all mumbled.

We explained everything that could be explained. Nevertheless, the rest of the Gremory girls were very… and I mean very upset with all of us, with me epically. "When I called you, I had hoped you would tell me if something was wrong…" Yeah… I was getting the brunt of this given the fact that Akeno, Rias and Koneko were glaring at me.

"...That's right. How could you treat us like that?" The silver-haired girl asked with a frown.

"But, but, everyone came home safe..." Gasper tried to defend all of us… Good boy Gasper you know that is all that matters… Just as things were starting to calm down a certain fallen angel decided to make an appearance and make things worse.

"Oh well, Magnus was getting friendly with a new girl there." Sitting off in the corner Azazel smirked as he casually added fuel to the fire to the dying fire. "And it's the kyuubi's daughter."

"Okay first off… ewe. Kunou is just a kid you sicko." Glaring at Azazel I shook my head. "Second I am just good with kids that is all."

Everyone just accepted my answer which was the truth, Kunou was just a little kid and yeah when she grows up she will be a beautiful woman but I am not like you Azazel I don't think like that. To me Kunou will always be just a kid.

"Oh, and did Magnus tell you, he reached a new level of strength." The fallen angel teacher smirked at me, at least he is trying to help now.

Rias also sighed and nodded. "I am very happy to learn that... Though Magnus if you ever do something as stupid as connect to the leylines again I will not forgive you." She said glaring at me which made me gulp, yep she is using her 'boss' voice with me.

Azazel than looked at me with an approving smile. "Magnus, I think your making great strides toward your goal. Your rival Vali is trying to take the Juggernaut's power to the limits, to become a true Tyrant, the Heavenly God Dragon. However, you are choosing a road that no one ever thought of doing, or ever could, your seeking to soar above the power of the Heavenly Dragons and become something different something beyond them, and for that I'm proud of you kid, keep on working on it and one day I know you'll reach your goal."

Akeno clapped her hands drawing our attention to her. "By the way, the youkai world has decided to start broadcasting The Dragon Knight, looks like you are going to be even more famous now Magnus."

"Really? That's… Wow." Blinking in surprise I shook my head.

Xenovia smiled and nodded ."Magnus you will become the hero of all the children in the world one day."

Thinking over Xenovia's words I shook my head and chuckled. "Great I am a super-hero to the supernatural."

"Oh, by the way the House of Phenex's daughter is going to transfer to Kuoh before the cultural festival." Azazel mentioned off handily which caused the rest of us all to freak out, minus Rias, Akeno and Koneko, guess they already knew.

"Ravel? She's coming to our school?" I asked a little shock.

"Ah yes, looks like she was influenced by Rias and Sona's example, and requested to study in Japan, all the paper work is complete. She should be a first year... The same year as Koneko, and given the fact that cats and birds don't get along too well... Watching them together will be fun." Azazel grinned widely looking at the silver-haired girl who just frowned.

"...Whatever." Koneko grumbled…. Serious Koneko what do you have against Ravel? Now that I think about it, as far as I know she and Ravel have never talked.

"Be nice to her." I chided the small girl. "She is going to be new and we all need to be friendly alright?" I said looking at Koneko who just continued to pout… Okay that is kind of cute. "Though now that I think about it? Why did Ravel want to come to Japan?"

Azazel just stared at me, with look that said, 'think about it' and after thinking about it I think I got it, she was coming because of me. Seeing the look on my face Azazel nodded "Yes, though that is just my guess." After hearing the fallen angel's words, all the girls looked bothered, I guess they knew about Ravel's crush on me.

"...Even after coming back, I can't relax." Asia complained… Asia seriously? It's not that big of a deal.

"Endure, Asia, endure. Developing relations with him means endurance. I too have come to understand this recently." Xenovia consulted the small girl.

"Yes... I have no choice but to endure now..." Irina commented… Oh come on Irina not you too… I mean I know your feelings but damn.

"Rather than endure, I want to attack." Akeno said with a smile that sent a shiver down my spine. Seriously? Girls… It's not that big of a deal, yeah Ravel has a crush on me and yeah, she is cute but seriously? It's not that big of a deal.

Rias sighed and gave us a wry smile. "Okay, enough about that everyone is back safe. Let's call it a day and relax. Now then, the school festival is coming up, we must get serious with preparations. Also…" Rias's expression changed and became more serious. "The match against Sairaorg is coming up soon. This is supposed to be the last battle in the young devil tournament. We cannot be careless."

Nodding I crossed my arms, the school festival while important wasn't as big of a deal as the match against Sairaorg, that guy was a real powerhouse. Even with my new power with the Vanishing Dragon Ascension and my mastery over some of my new promotions, I was going to need some serious training. Feeling someone tapping on my shoulder I raised an eyebrow seeing Kiba was now standing and he was looking at me with a serious expression.

"Magnus, I want us to start training together. After everything that went down in Kyoto it proves that I have much to learn. I want to undergo the same training you did back in the underworld." The blonde knight said his voice displaying he would not take no for an answer. "Ever since your training you have progressively gotten further and further ahead of all of us. Not only do I want to go through your training I want to train with you at your full power."

Staring at the blonde I looked over at Azazel who nodded. "Very well Kiba but I am going to warn you… It won't be easy."

"Good." Was all the blonde said before Gasper stood up.

"I-I want to go through it as well. I want to become stronger as well."

Looking between my two fellow guys I nodded. "Alright but you all need to know that this won't be a walk in the park, this kind of testing will drive your bodies into the ground." Both the guys looked serious, deadly serious. "Alright let the training begin."

* * *

It had been almost two weeks since the Kyoto trip and things were going as well as they possibly could be, the training Gasper and Kiba and I were going through was intense, then again it was necessary if we were going to have not just a chance against Sairaorg but also against the Hero Faction, then there was an incident when helping Azazel with an experiment… I rather not talk about it, I still get a headache thinking about everything that happened, so other than that, school, or training I haven't really done anything else. However today training was put on hold because we were all at an event in the underworld. The event was for… Well… The Dragon Knight, see it was a special live event, and Sirzechs asked if we all would come and be a part of it. Of course, we said yes… Well Rias said yes for me and our group, I just had gotten back from a training session with Gasper and Kiba so I was a little busy stuffing my mouth at the time.

So that is where we were at the moment, all of us that were in the show all wearing our 'costumes'. Well I was wearing my scale-mail armor, so I had nothing to worry about there. One of the things I was doing was 'fighting' against other people in monster costumes in front of a large audience of kids, adults and teens. To be honest it was really fun, seeing the faces of the kids whenever I 'defeated' an enemy made me happy… Who knows maybe I should become a performer full time.

Anyway, after finishing the live show, and having a mock battle with Kiba who was the show's main villain, which I thought was kind of funny to be honest and so did he, his character was called 'The Dark Fang Knight'. We all had a meet and greet with a bunch of fans and it was there we met most of our main stream fans. For me it was kids, they were just drawn to me, for Rias who was also a title character of the show, her character was called 'The Dragon's Princess' which was mostly like a reference to me, anyway her fans were a mixture of little girls who wanted to be like her, little boys that had crushes on her, and some teens that wanted to be her boyfriend. For Kiba it was teenage girls and moms… Damn dude he seems to attract tons of women, of all ages. Also from what I heard there was apparently an avid fanfiction of the show already, which made me laugh.

Next was Koneko, her fans were of course kids but some creepy guys… See Koneko's character was a mascot of sorts for the show and she was called 'Hellcat' which suited her. Now the last member with us for today was Gasper whose character was called 'The Box Vampire God." He was a major side character that appeared throughout the show as an alley to our little group and his fans were a scattered mixture of all of our fans. Minus the creepy guys… though he did get creepy girl fans. Also, according to one of the producers of the show they would be adding in Asia, Xenovia, Irina, Rossweisse and Akeno to the show as characters.

Anyway, after the meet and greet we all got a chance to take a break while the writers and a few others answered some question from the audience. Releasing my armor for the time being I closed my eyes and rubbed the bridge of my nose. As fun as this way it was pretty taxing too… Not only did I have to maintain my balance breaker but I was forced to use both Dragon Ascension forms. Apparently besides the show that has already spread my popularity among the children of the underworld, all my fights and all the fights our group have gotten into were played for the underworld… Which means people especially kids wanted to see the Dragon Ascension forms and that was taxing. The first one which was coined as the Welsh Dragon Ascension, since the second form was the Vanishing Dragon Ascension.

Hell, even Ddraig started to call it that, now I started to learn there was some differences between both powers and how I looked, especially since I watched some of the previous videos of my fights and I had to say the difference in the look alone was surprising. While similar both the Welsh and Vanishing dragon, the powers changed me in different ways. Using the Welsh Dragon Ascension, it made my hair become reddish while I had some red dragon scales in certain places along my body, while the tips of my spiky hair were gold and my eyes became a dark green color with silt pupils. However, the Vanishing Dragon power gave me white like dragon scales, my hair became tinted with a blue like color and the tips of my hair became a silver/white color and of course my eyes became blue with silt pupils.

Then there was the differences in their power. Both were extremely powerful and taxing, but each drained me in a different way and the use of their power were different. With the Welsh power, it was explosive and could be used for a short duration, but could be used to take down opponents quickly. It released all the power that I had built within me. The Vanishing power did something different, it allowed me perfect control of my power and it allowed me to fight longer, it allowed me to drain my opponents of their powers and use it to empower myself. However maintaining for long periods could be dangerous.

Two powers with two different purposes… it made me wonder if I could combine them… if I could then I would be one step closer to my goal…. Shaking my head, I decided to head to the bathroom that was behind the stage and splash some water, it would help get me out of my head and relax me at the same time. On my way to the bathroom I heard the something, deciding go check out the noise. Standing outside one of the side entrances to the stage, which wasn't a part of the main hall where they were taking questions. There was a kid standing there with his mother and I am guessing he missed the meet the greet given how he was begging to meet me… Awe… though the guy standing there was telling them no… I feel kind of bad, I know the guy is doing his job but to see the look of disappoint on the kid's face bugs me. So, I changed into my balance breaker but without my helmet and walked through the curtain.

"I am sorry but the- "

"I can handle this." I said with a smile as I stared down at the kid who gasped staring up at me.

"The Dragon Knight!" The kid cried out happily.

"Ah Mister Maverick, this mother and child couldn't make it when the tickets for the handshake and autograph were distributed…." The staff member said looking at me with a small frown.

I already knew that but thanks Mister Staff member, getting onto one knee I smiled. "What's your name kid?"

"…. Lirenkus." The young devil boy looked at me rather shyly

"Lirenkus, thanks for coming to see me… Hey do you have a pen or a marker?" I asked looking up at the staff member.

"Y-Yes I do…" He said a little nervous pulling out a marker and handing it to me.

"Your hat, do you want me to sign it for you?" I pointed to Lirenkus's hat which had a design of me in my armor. Nodding furiously Lirenkus took off his hat and handed it to me.

Quickly signing the hat for him I rubbed the top of his head and placed the hat back on his head. "I'm glad your

"Thank you very much!" His mother smiled brightly as her son began to take his hat off and on again not believing what just happened.

Nodding at his mother I placed a hand on the kid's shoulder and smiled. "Lirenkus, I know you were upset but you shouldn't cry over little things like that okay?"

Lirenkus nodded and smiled rubbing his nose. "Okay."

After saying thank you again Lirenkus's mother walked away with her son, standing up I handed to the marker back to the staff member who looked at me with a mixture of different emotions. "Mister Maverick, you're as kind as the stories say but please reframe from doing things like that all the time. It's impossible to deal with everyone…. So, if you make an exception it will be problematic…."

Frowning slightly, I nodded, this guy was just doing his job and he was right…. Man, I will never get used to this whole celebrity thing. "Sorry about that…" Accepting the apology the member left to go take care of something else, dismissing my armor I rubbed the back of my head.

"I think you did the right thing, but that's to be expected of my Magnus."

Turning around I smiled seeing Rias standing there with her arms crossed, slowly walking up to me Rias gently touched my cheek. "You were a bit careless, but still you were able to make that child's dream come true."

"Rias… Your awesome." Seriously, Rias you're the best, she understands me completely, however our little moment was interrupted as two familiar figures came walking up to us, one of the. A crimson haired kid and a woman with chestnut hair.

"How are you Rias, Magnus how are you doing?"

"Oh Mother! And Millicas! You two came?" I guess Rias wasn't expecting her mother or nephew to show up, so Rias was a little surprised, then again so was I.

"Rias, big brother Magnus, I really enjoyed the show." Millicas said looking energetic like always.

Rias's mother smiles at us and looks around. "Yes, I wanted to see this event that was organized by our group up-close. Millicas also said he wanted to have a look as well. Magnus, the show was really flashy, wasn't it? I think it was a good."

Oh, so they watched the show huh? I knew that the show and most of the stuff involving the show was ran by the Gremory family but I didn't think they would really come to something like this, but hey I think it's cool. "Thanks for dropping by." I smiled nodding my head at the older woman.

"The show that is based on you Magnus will become an important business that will support the finances of Gremory family. It also has become something important to the children of the Underworld. Even from now on as a member of the Gremory, it will be a great help if you work hard for all of the Underworld, our Household, and my daughter."

"Of course, yes ma'am." I saluted playfully which got her to laugh. "I always do my best for you guys, especially Rias, I can promise you that Rias's mom."

"A very good reply. To be expected from a man belonging to the house of Gremory. But-" Rias's mother strokes my chin with her finger while looking at me. Blushing brightly, I stiffed… This is weird… On so many levels. "Calling me 'Rias's mother or mom' is unacceptable. You have to call me either 'mother' or 'mom'."

"It's only polite ma'am…" I started to say but was stopped by the stern look on her face.

"It will be an embarrassment to the whole house of Gremory if you still call me that after you two go to the high society functions." Rias's mother said looking at me before turning her gaze to her daughter. "Rias, aren't you lacking in your teaching?"

Rias sighed slightly. "My apologies Mother... But-"

"For you to say 'but' there…isn't good. You will be taking this man who will accompany you into our house. So why aren't you doing it more properly? Also, have you decided on the 'sequential order'? At least Asia and Akeno are in it, correct?" Looking between the two women I raised an eyebrow… Could they be talking about our engagement? I knew ever since Kiba told me that Rias and I were technically engaged according to the devil rules but Rias wanted me to do it myself… and yes, I loved the girl but damn we're still young plus we weren't really dating yet… I wanted to change that but with everything that is going on I can really find the right time to ask her.

The other thing she had to be talking about is the harem that is going around me… Yeah that has to be it, though I bet you if I asked them they wouldn't tell me. Seriously ever since I entered this world things have been going crazy… especially the women… damn dragon aura. Granted I have accepted it… not easily but I have at least.

"If the man is wishing for that, then it's your role to manage it. If it's going to increase even more, you will have to do it properly from now on. It was I, who took control of it in the case with your father. It's a usual thing in the world for a woman to be attracted by men who are both charming and strong. Sirzechs only has Grayfia because he is a devil king, but "he" isn't aiming to become devil king correct? Then there isn't any problem" Rias mother turned her head with a small frown.

"Or you still haven't made a decision on it yet? Oh my. I thought you inherited the pushy attitude from me, but for you to become weak at the last and crucial moment…. Once you form a relationship, you can also gain the authority of other women around him. Rias, can you not even make progress in your relationship with him without Grayfia and I getting involved?"

Seriously? Rias's mom you're being mean…. Also do they think I'm an idiot? I am right here you know. However, before I could say anything Rias mother turned to me… Crap I guess it's my turn.

"Magnus, you are also at fault. First, you need to know how to address Rias's father and I but…. Forget about that for now, but what's important is Rias, do you like her?" The older devil said poking my nose.

"Of course, I do. She is one of the most important people in my life, I would do anything I can for her. I would protect her with my life." I answered her honestly as I stared at the woman with my arms crossed. "I wouldn't have gone to the dimensional gap for just anyone, I love spending time with your daughter she is one of my best-friends and more." Looking at Rias I smiled slightly seeing her blush brightly.

Rias's mother nods her head, and then continues. "Very well. I certainly have witnessed your relationship grow and change, from master and servant to one of equals. Now then you should take another step forward. During private times, what is Rias to you, please rethink about that again."

I did… But given that everything is going on I can't really ask her plus… I frowned slightly with Raynare back and then all that stuff with the Hero Faction… I am not sure how to deal with that… Hell I haven't even told the others about Raynare's return… I really should but I have this little issue about that… it was my problem and they were only after me… I took care of Xander the dragon slayer so the rest should be easy to handle.

"Yes mom." I muttered slightly shaking my head as she and Millicas leave waving at us. Waving back, I turned to Rias who was still blushing brightly. "N-Now, once we get back we have to continue preparing for the school festival, okay?"

"Yes ma'am." Smiling I grabbed her hand and gently squeezed her hand, the school festival… That is going to be interesting.

* * *

The following day, I was standing outside Koneko's, Mason's and Gasper's classroom, see Gasper would come to class some days and I would come and check in on him… Despite the amount of progress, he had made and the fact he had Koneko with him, I liked dropping in on him. However today I wasn't here for the half-vampire. See today is Ravel's first day at our school and given the fact that I knew she hasn't had much experience with normal humans I wanted to see if she would be okay.

I saw a few freshmen who smiled and waved at me, despite the rumors that those perverted idiots started to spread about me, they never took hold. Plus I had a decent enough reputation with the people of the school despite the pranks I had pulled around the school, waving back I shook my head.

"Well, I see I am not the only one to check on Ravel."

Turning around I saw Rias smiling at me. "Hey Rias, guess you're worried to huh?"

"Yes, I was." Making me scoot slightly both Rias and I looked in the classroom, Koneko and Gasper were talking in the corner of the room, Mason was... Well damn he wasn't in the room... I will need to ask him where he went, and Ravel is… is surrounded by a group of students, I guess she is popular already… You know that school uniform suits her.

"Ravel do you have the textbooks?"

"Phenex sure is an interesting surname. It sounds cool!"

"I'm glad that this class was the one to have another foreign transfer student after Gasper!"

Watching this I had to wonder how would Ravel deal with this all, looking in I spotted her and shook my head. I didn't need my senjutsu to tell me she was having a hard time dealing with all of this. "U-Umm…. Ah…." She looks around her eyes darting around like an animal stuck in a trap. Then she spots Rias and myself and because Ravel stopped talking, everyone turned to follow her gaze. Now Rias is incredibly popular, so the girls that were fans of Rias started to freak out.

Ravel immediately stood up from the seat she was sitting in. "Excuse me", and approaches us, Ravel takes Rias's and my hand, and takes us into the hallway. She let go of our hands after we turned down a corridor.

"You doing okay Rave?" I asked using my little nickname for her.

Ravel she makes her face red as if she is embarrassed. "I…It's my first time transferring to a school with humans, so I don't know how to interact with everyone…. I'm a devil, so I can't find a topic to discuss with my classmates."

Nodding I smiled sadly, that was could be a problem, Ravel came from a high-class devil family and has hardly ever interacted with humans, sure she had dealt with reincarnated devils but that isn't the same as dealing with plain vanilla humans.

"It's not like you don't want to talk to them, right?" Rias asks looking at the blonde girl.

"Of…Of course. I feel that getting to know people who aren't nobles and learning from the commoners' lifestyle is important!" Ravel declared, well she is certainly different from her brother but then again, though he has been changing. Ever since he and I trained together and I helped him with his problems, Riser has changed his whole attitude. Hell, he and I talk to one another and I even give him some advice from time to time.

Anyway, back to Ravel I rubbed my chin for a moment before snapping my fingers. "I got it, Koneko can- "I started to say when I the small silver-haired girl appeared next to me along with Gasper, I'm guessing they followed us.

"Did you call me?" She asked looking up at me.

"Koneko, I need a favor from you." I asked with a smile.

Turning her head like a cat Koneko raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Ravel needs someone to help her out, so since you two are in the same year… Can you hang out with her, you to Gasper. Will you both be her friend and look after her for me?" I asked with my hands on my hips. Both Koneko and Gasper were popular in their class and I figured if these two would help her out then Ravel could get used to dealing with normal humans. While Gasper nodded with a smile, Koneko frowned her eyebrow twitching slightly… Oh come on Koneko I get that you're a cat and she's a bird but be nice.

"If you're asking Magnus, then I don't mind."

Shaking my head, I smiled slightly, thanks Koneko. "Anyway, Ravel if you need anything Gasper or Koneko…"

"Useless chicken princess." Koneko mutters…. Come on Koneko don't be that way.

There was a dead silence and for a moment Gasper, Rias and myself looked between Ravel, and Koneko, finally a small vein above Ravel's eye began to pulse and she started to speak in a trembling voice. "What…. What did you call me right now?"

"Useless." Koneko answers without hesitation.

"Y…You…. You! Dare talk to the daughter from the house of Phenex in such a manner!"

"… You speak and act like a noble and yet you become useless when your around normal people? For you to trouble Magnus, like this? You're a useless chicken princess."

Suddenly the twin drill tips of Ravel's hair began to twitch…. I didn't know they could do that… hey when did it get so cold in here? Looking back down at Ravel I shivered seeing a creepy aura appear around her… Looking over at Koneko the small girl was glaring.

"… I didn't mean to cause Magnus any trouble, you, you nekomata!"

"… Useless!"

Both girls continued to glare at one another… Gasper decided to display the better part of valor and hid behind me…. Hey, I am not a human shield bud…. Then again, I am tempted to hide behind Rias… I knew that getting involved between two girls who want to fight could lead to your death… That is why I never got in the way when Akeno and Rias duked it out. Sighing I rubbed the bridge of my nose… Come on Magnus man up we need to keep these two from doing anything during school hours.

"Okay, you two calm down. We don't need a fight breaking out. Plus, your both in the same class you should get along." I said stepping between the both of them… However, I made a mistake because both girls turned on me and shouted.

"Whose side are you on!?"

Shaking my head, I backed off and felt Rias whisper in my ear. "Just leave them alone, they will work it out."

"Ah!

One of the first-year girls was walking past us, and dropped the large stack of papers she was carrying. I tried to help her, but Ravel was quicker than me and started picking up the papers. "Are you okay? If I remember, you are from the same class as me? Your name is…. I still haven't asked you yet." The blonde asked looking at her fellow freshman.

"Th…thank you very much... My name is Murota."

"Your welcome." Ravel smiled.

Smiling slightly, I nodded my head proudly. Good job Ravel I'm proud of you. You say you don't know how to interact but just helping someone like that is a good way to become someone's friend. Looking at Koneko I smiled as her expression changed and she began to help Murota along with Gasper. As they were helping their fellow student Koneko and Ravel's eyes met while picking up the sheets. "Hmph!" Both girls looked away from one another and it made me laugh quietly to myself. These two…. I have a feeling Ravel is going to have a good time going to school here with the rest of us.

* * *

After school, we all were busy working on the projects for the school festival, it was decided we would do a maid café, fortune telling booth and a haunted house. So, the tasks were spilt amongst the boys and the girls, the girls oversaw the costumes and thus they were busy doing that. While the heavy lifting was left to us guys. Gasper was told he could help the girls but he rather help me, Kiba and Mason out. Right now, both Mason and Gasper were setting up the fortune tellers area, while Kiba and I handled the haunted house section for now. Ravel who also joined the club was helping, which was great to see, despite the fact she only joined us she is working as hard as everyone else. The only people not helping was Azazel and Rossweisse who were both in a staff meeting at the moment but they would joining us soon enough. This school festival is going to be interesting that's for sure, a lot of people will be coming, including my parents and sisters. Made me wonder if Sirzechs and Grayfia will be dropping by, that would be fun. Though if they show up that means Serafall will be coming and that would just be funny.

Finally taking a break Kiba stopped working and turned to look at me. "By the way Magnus, have you heard of Diehauser Belial?"

Looking at the blonde I nod my head, Rias and Akeno both girls watched videos of the guy. "Yeah, he's the champion of the rating games… The top player."

Kiba nods stopping his work for a moment. "The current champion. Diehauser Belial. He is the head of house of Belial, and the first monster since the house of Belial was formed. He is the real King of the game who has been standing at the top for a very long time. People have called Emperor Belial."

Emperor huh? Well from what I have seen he of some of his battles the guy deserves his title.

"Rankings twenty and below are said to have a power on a totally different level, and if you are in top ten, you would even be called a hero. Among them, ranks five and above are said to be unmovable. They have been standing in the top positions where they haven't moved their ranks for a long time. Especially the third rank Bedeze Abaddon, the second rank Roygun Belphegor, and the 1first ranked Diehauser Belial, they are Ultimate-class devils among Ultimate-class devils who have the power equal to the current devil kings."

"That's kind of scary to be honest, but then again there is people who are just like that." I muttered rubbing my chin in thought…. Ultimate-class devils… Those guys had power that went beyond the norm.

Kiba smiled slightly and nodded. "Though, all three of them are said to not take any actions unless a large-scale war were to happen. They have been researched due to the game's traits, and they are spoken well of by others."

As Kiba was telling me this, I had to wonder were Tannin stood in the case of the rating game. He is an Ultimate-class devil so his power should be unmatched, not to mention he told me one of the reasons he became a devil, besides helping his kind he wanted to continue fighting… Then again, the last time I talked with him, Tannin told me he was taking a break since he was training new dragons.

"Hey Kiba, Abaddon and Belphegor, are names I haven't heard before… Well outside games or fiction." I muttered rubbing my chin in thought. "They aren't among the seventy-two pillars, are they?"

"No, they are Extra-Demons. Their households don't want to get involved with the current government, but among the households they are special cases. It seems like they basically cut ties with their household and are participating in the game." Kiba explained with his arms crossed… Okay that makes sense, I wondered why those names weren't included in the studies I had to go through when I was staying at the Gremory castle.

"Of course, those ratings would be different if Sirzechs or any of the devil kings were involved." I said with a smile on my face.

The blonde nodded but then shrugged. "Due to the game rules, they can't participate. If it's they're servants then they would be able to participate, but the thing is that they aren't interested. It seems like the dream of their servants is to remain just servants. The game can be similar but also different from actual battle. It's a game created to make up for the lack of actual battles for devils, but the game itself has many special rules. So, I think the tactics and strategies used are different between the two. That's why I feel that it wouldn't be rare for those who are strong in actual battles to not have their rating in the game improve."

This is a little weird, I knew all of this already. So, what was Kiba getting at? However, it suddenly came to me. "That's true, we over all have tons of experience with true battle but the special rules can confine us, just like the Sitri game. Just because someone is strong in the game… it doesn't mean their strength is the same in true battle."

Kiba goes back to work as he began to hammer a nail. "Either way, Rias is aiming to become champion of the game in the future, Diehauser Belial is a big wall she can't avoid facing. Also, since we are in her household we will need to be prepared to face him as well."

Nodding I went back to work thinking over it, Rias wouldn't officially be involved in the rating games until she graduates from college… so four to five years until that time. "For now, let's focus on the match involving Sairaorg."

"To some extent, they will know all about us, our skills, abilities and sacred gears." The blonde frowned slightly as we continued work. "However, there are a few things that they don't know about… Like the things we have been working on during training." That is true, while most of what we could do is public knowledge…. The new stuff will take them all by surprise… especially what Kiba and Gasper can do.

"Yeah, to be honest I can't wait to see the look on their face, when they see those moves." Chuckling I shook my head. "Though… I have to wonder what they can do… that video of his previous fight… Is okay as a small reference but him and his team must be even stronger by now."

Kiba frowned for a moment and smiled. "Yes, he is much stronger though… I think we will win. Though I have to ask how is your work coming with the last dragon promotion?"

"Not good… The others were all easy compared to this one… I feel like… Well that… I need something to trigger it but I am not sure what. Every other transformation had a trigger." Rubbing the bridge of my nose I shook my head. "Oh well I will figure it out later- "

"Magnus."

Turning around I stopped working with Kiba to see Rias standing there, did she come to check in on us? Naw that's not Rias she isn't a micromanager. "Hey Rias, what's up?"

"I needed to talk to you about something." She said with a strange expression on her face. "Sairaorg's butler contacted me, he has a favor he wants to ask of you and me."

Okay…. I wasn't expecting that… Like at all.

* * *

The following day Rias and I were headed to the Sitri territory in the Underworld. A beautiful blue limousine is passing through a forest with both Rias and I inside. As we were riding in the limousine both me and my beautiful companion sat in the back. Rias looked nervous and she kept on biting the back of her thumb. I kept asking her to talk to me but she said she would explain later… Despite the fact I had a feeling about why we are here. Number one was… we were dressed nicely, Rias was wearing a simple red dress and flats and I was wearing a button up shirt and a tie. So obviously we were visiting someone, also I have a bouquet of flowers. The second reason was Rias's look on her face… This was something personal and if I had to guess… This was about family.

"The problem comes from my mother's side." Rias said still looking out the window, the red-head quickly explained that Sairaorg's butler needed to get ahold of us, so he contacted Rias's mother, and apparently believed we could be of some help. Other than that, Rias didn't say anything… She still seemed upset.

So, I decided to try and take her mind off whatever reason why we are here. "Putting aside the reason why we were called here, this is my first time entering Sitri's territory. I had no idea that it was so beautiful."

"Yes, out of few territories belonging to High-class devils, the Sitri territory has the most nature reserves among them. There are many places with beautiful scenery here. Next time, let's come here with everyone." Rias smiled at me before a small frown appeared on her face. "Also, the Sitri territory has the best medical facilities."

"So, we're going to a hospital huh?" I raised an eyebrow staring at the red-head who nodded slightly… So that explains it, though who could be in the hospital? I really doubt it's Sairaorg, something tells me this is about someone else but who? It had to be someone close to Sairaorg, maybe a member of his peerage? But why would they want us here and not Asia? This is very confusing…. Shaking my head, I decided to let it go as the hospital came into view, it was a very large set of buildings that reminded me of a research institute rather than a hospital. Pulling up to the hospital, Rias and I both climbed out of the limo and were greeted by a guy that looked like he was in his thirties wearing nice dress clothes. I'm guessing he is Sairaorg's butler.

Bowing before he nodded his head. "I have been waiting for you."

"Yes, lead the way." Rias said once we were both fully out of the car.

Nodding the butler motioned for us to follow him, as we walked through the hospital I had to admit this was a beautiful looking place… and it looked really advanced… like future-tech looking advance. We soon entered an elevator and the moment the doors closed Rias started to talk more. "Magnus, you know that my mother is from the house of Bael right?"

"Yep yep." I crossed my arms and leaned against the wall of the elevator. "What about it?"

"My mother is the older sister of Sairaorg's father who is the head of the house of Bael, but they are born from different mothers. Sairaorg's father is the son of the main-wife, and my mother is the daughter of the second-mistress." Tale as old as time, unless it's the child of the wife it doesn't count.

"My aunt Sairaorg's mother is from the former 72-pillars and is from one of the High-class devil clan, the house of Vapula. It's a great noble household which governs the lions."

"Vapula?" I nodded I remember reading about them… Wait the moment the only reason why she would tell me all this… Oh now I know who we are seeing…. The elevator finally stops and stepping off the moving metal box, we followed the butler who led us to a large spacious room.

"This is the room, Lady Rias." The butler bowed letting us into the room.

Rias and Butler enter with me following them, once in the room I noticed a very beautiful woman on the bed, she was hooked to a ventilator, looking at it I couldn't place it, it was similar to the life-support in the human world but way more advance.

"… How are you doing, aunty?" Rias stares at the woman her eyes filled with sorrow.

The Butler then takes the flowers from me and decides to introduce me to the woman in the bed. "This here is Lady Misura Bael. She is Lord Sairaorg's mother." With a tear in his eye the butler looks down. "…Today, the reason why I called both of you here is none other than this. Lady Rias, Red Dragon Emperor, can you please… Help us awaken Lady Misura from her sleep?"

Uh…. I am not… but I am not a healer, what do you expect me to do? Kiss her? I am no prince charming. Looking confused I stared at the red-head looking for some form of explanation. Sighing Rias started to tell me a very sad and shocking story about Sairaorg and his mother. Sairaorg is the son of the head of the house of Bael and a noble house of Vapula. His birth was a time of celebration because he was the next heir…. However, it was discovered that Sairaorg was born with barely any demonic power and without the power of destruction.

Each generation of the head was blessed with great demonic-powers, and it was absolute for them to have the power of destruction. But Sairaorg was born without it. Sairaorg's father fell into despair and directed his anger at his wife.

' _Where did you leave our clan's power of destruction, and how did you give birth to such a defect!?'_

Sairaorg was abandoned by his father, just because he was born without demonic-power and the power of destruction. His mother was also despised as well. She was called a shame of the house of Bael who gave birth to the defect.

"…It was a very horrible incident. Except for me and those from the house of Vapula, most of the people from the house of Bael discriminated against and scorned Lord Sairaorg and Lady Misura." The butler said looking down with a frown on his face, while his eyes were wet with tears.

Rias continued with tears in her eyes. "The house of Gremory back then also heard that rumor so my mother tried to take aunty and Sairaorg into the Gremory territory, but the Bael were strongly against it. They said, 'You are not even from the main-branch and you were married off so don't get involved with the problems of the main-branch house of Bael'."

This is wrong… during all this I had tears in my eyes… and I knew this wasn't the end of this story….

"House of Bael which is the house of the Great-King, they reign on the top in terms of household rank if you don't include the current devil kings who does not belong to the heritage. So, it will be quite hard for a different household to make an argument against them. Also, they are extremely prideful, so much so that they are cautious of how people around them would look at their clan. To them, aunty and Sairaorg were just a burden."

After that, the house of Vapula sought to take in Sairaorg and his mother, but the reply the house of Bael gave them was a cruel one.

"Only Lord Sairaorg cannot be handed over. That's what the current head said. That he can't allow the shame of their clan to be revealed to the world. So, Lady Misura wouldn't agree to such a deal. That's because the young Lord Sairaorg would have been imprisoned and destined to live alone while being discriminated without Lady Misura protection."

The Butler continues with a frown on his face. "Lady Misura declined the help from her family, and she decided to live in the remote region of Bael territory with Lord Sairaorg and a group of her followers including myself." A remote area huh? I guess that means they can keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't do anything to embarrass the family.

"For Lady Misura who lived a high-class life style, living in the countryside without support was difficult for her. Even so, she was able to raise Lord Sairaorg into a splendid young man. She raised Lord Sairaorg strictly, but she was very kind as well." However, despite the love of his mother poor Sairaorg was picked on severely by other children because of the fact he had little demonic power… he would always cry… Damn that sucks.

"Despite this Lady Misura told Lord Sairaorg…. 'Even if you don't have demonic-power, you still have your body. If you think you are lacking something, cover the thing you are lacking with something else! It can be brute strength, it can be intelligence, it can be speed, so make up for it! No matter what other people say, you are the son of the house of Bael. Even if you don't have demonic-power, even if you don't have the power of destruction… you will definitely win one day if you don't give up.'" The butler smiled sadly looking at the body of the woman in the bed.

Rias smiled slightly as she gently wiped a tear away.

Smiling I placed my hands in my pockets… That sounds like something Sairaorg said to me once.

The Butler then continues the story. "Lady Misura, was always apologizing when the young lord was asleep. She was saying sorry that she gave birth to him without bestowing him the power of destruction. Lord Sairaorg must have realized this, because one day he suddenly stopped crying. Then he started to stand up to any matter head on."

Sairaorg started to stand up against those who made a fool out of him, he faced every challenge head on and he stood up every time he was beaten down. Then Sairaorg found his dream. He wanted to create an Underworld where all devils can make their dream come true if they have the potential no matter what their backgrounds are. The world of the devils' world depends on the strength they hold, but the truth is that there is a difference between those who are from nobility background and those who aren't. Even if someone has the power but their background is from a low-class, then there aren't many among them who can have a fulfilled life.

Sona also had a similar ambition in that regard… Damn I already respected Sairaorg but now? It was much deeper than that, they both wanted to help the devil world. Hell, I wanted to help them with that dream. Anyway, the story wasn't over, Sairaorg's mother soon got sick, the disease was unknown but no matter what they did nothing worked… not even phoenix tears…. If phoenix tears didn't work, how could I help? Listen to the rest of the story Magnus we will find out soon enough. Turns out the disease put her

"After that, Lord Sairaorg trained his body and returned to the house of Bael in perfect condition, and he took down his brother who is the child born between his father and his new wife with his power, and attained the seat to become the next heir." His younger brother must have had the power of destruction, that would explain why he wasn't abandoned. He then defeated his younger brother… Well that explains why Sairaorg is the heir.

"Let me guess, despite the fact he is the next heir… His mother has to remain here, otherwise people would try to use her against him, right?" I asked looking at Rias.

The red-head nodded. "That's right, and it isn't just Sairaorg's brother, there are many of those who shun Sairaorg because he became the next heir without having the power of destruction. So Sairaorg relied on Sona to keep his mother safe." Rias explained gently dabbing her eyes.

"That explains that…" Rubbing my chin I sighed. "That however doesn't explain why I am here."

"I hear that the you Red Dragon Emperor have a technique that allows you to listen to someone's heart. I heard that it is a senjutsu technique. So please, I would like you to try to see if you can hear the voice of Lady Misura. I have already spoken to the doctors, and they have agreed it should be fine. The butler explained... How did he hear of that? As far as I knew that power wasn't well known…Looking over at Rias I suddenly understood where the information got leaked out… Granted I didn't care but at least I understood the reasoning for me being here, yet I wasn't sure if it would work…

"Rias… can my technique work?" I asked looking at the red-head… Yeah, I used this power with Akeno and Riser and then Yasaka but the last one was with Sun Wukong's help… The first two were easy but with the kyuubi she was out cold due to power over load… So, my question is can this work on someone who was on life support. "This still doesn't explain why I am here, what do you hope for me to accomplish?"

"Maybe... You can help bring her out of her coma? Or help with her recovery in some way." Rias looked at me with sad eyes. "Please Magnus… Try, if there was any chance of bringing her back…"

The butler bowed lowly before me. "Please, I beg you…. Help my lady and my lord."

Nodding I thought over the request… I had to do this but I was going to need a boost. "Alright… I think I have a plan…" Reaching into my pocket I pulled out a small vial of liquid.

"Phoenix tears? Where did you get that?" Rias asked staring at me in shock.

"We have already tried phoenix tears…." The butler said confused.

Smiling slightly, I summoned the boosted gear. "It was left over from the Kyoto trip I only needed a small sip since I only boosted its effects and the tears restored my energy and healed me. So, ever since then I kept it on me just in case." Looking at the bottle I frowned slightly. "I am not sure if my technique alone will work but maybe with this…If I boost it with my balance breaker… Maybe just maybe lessen the effects of the disease and help her." Calling upon my balance breaker I began to boost my power.

" **Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! / Transfer!"**

"What are you all doing here?"

Ignoring the voice, I popped the cork and poured the glowing liquid down the woman's throat… and reverted to normal and placed a hand on Sairaorg's mother's chest. Using my senjutsu I forged a connection. "Come one… speak to me…"

"Magnus what are you…." Feeling a heavy hand on my shoulder my eyes widened in shock… There was a strange connection, I could feel weird emotions passing through me. I never tried this on two people before, I could see and hear the emotions of two people… but it was more than that. My mind left its body and entered a void, looking around I saw Sairaorg and his mother.

"What is… Mother?" The black-haired devil stared at me for only a moment but then saw his mother.

"My darling son… How is this… Who is this? What is going on?" The devil woman stared at me in confusion before looking at her son for an explanation, but he didn't have one.

Grinning slightly, I rubbed the back of my head. "Well… Sairaorg you kind of interrupted a senjutsu technique… I also may have fixed your mother with boosted phoenix tears… I hope at least…" Looking around I smiled slightly. "You guys have a lot to talk about I am sure…. Wait hold on someone's interrupting the…"

* * *

Shaking my head, I looked around in confusion, Rias had pulled Sairaorg and myself away from the other. "Rias… what are you- "I stopped when the red-head grabbed my cheeks and forced me to look at the hospital bed…. Sairaorg's mother… she was waking up…. Oh, that would explain why she broke the connection.

We all left the hospital room since the doctors had to check on Misura, so while we were in the hallway Rias explained why we were here… to say Sairaorg was shocked was an understatement. Then again, I think we all were, I never expected that she would start to wake up. I knew the phoenix tears would help in some way but to go this far…. Damn.

"Rias, Magnus… I don't know what to say…" Rias's cousin stared at us in shock.

Smiling slightly, I rubbed the back of my head as we were in the hallway. "Don't say anything… I can't believe it worked…"

"Me either, but I should have expected you would do something like this." Rias smiled at me as she gently squeezed my hand.

Smiling Sairaorg placed a hand on my shoulder. "Magnus, I owe you… Perhaps more than you know… If there is anything I can do to- "

"Forget about it." Grinning I placed my arms behind my head. "Though promise me, you'll try even harder to win now that you know your mom is alright." Smiling slightly, I held my fist out in front of him.

Staring at me Sairaorg nodded a small smirk on his face as he bumped his fist against mine. "You got it Magnus, I will fight you with everything I have."

"Lord Sairaorg, you can come in now." The doctor stepped out of the room with a smile. Looking between Rias and I the black-haired teen nodded at us and stepped into the room, leaving Rias and I alone in the hallway.

"Do you want to go in there?" I asked Rias with a raised eyebrow.

"I can see my aunt later." Leaning forward Rias gently placed a kissed on my cheek. "Thank you, Magnus, I don't know how you do these things but… Thank you."

Nodding I crossed my arms with a smile on my face… I am glad I was able to help not only Rias, but Sairaorg as well…Wait now is the perfect time to ask her, we're alone and now would be good. "Hey Rias I was wondering…"

"Rias, my mother would like to speak to you." Sairaorg came out of the room his eyes a little wet with tears of joys.

"Of course, Magnus do you mind?" Rias asked.

"No, go ahead." Smiling I motioned for Rias to join her cousin. I can always ask her later, besides it's not every day someone wakes up from a coma. As Rias entered the room I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes. I am glad I was able to help and with Sairaorg's mom... but when it comes to the rating game I won't lose to you.


	42. Interview and Magnus is Missing?

**Hey guys I am back and I know it has been a while but I have been busy with work and a few other things. However I got this out and I hope it is a good introduction chapter. Now first I want to thank all those who faved and followed it means a lot guys, so thank you very much. Same to my reviewers I love hearing from you guys, now onto the reviews! Darth56 glad you liked the last chapter. Ace, I did get your last one and glad you like the last chapter, also yes there will some side plots going on and I will try to cover them if I can. Like the next chapter or two will be out Mason and few others. Also I like the idea of the team up but you will have to wait and see who goes in the team up. Kiba could help lead the team but more like he is the second in command, Mason like his big brother is a take charge kind of guy but he will need someone to round him out. Nic and Isabella have their own journey and stuff they have to go through, but they will appear more and be apart of DxD when it forms though. Also yeah Koneko and Ravel will be a more serious version of those two. Also in relation to the TMNT I would say... Magnus and Mason are two of them but I haven't thought of which two at the moment... I will get back to you on that, and no I don't plan a cross over with our green ninja friends.** **Merendinoemiliano glad you liked the chapter, also yeah the devil society is messed up. As for Ravel... She will be getting a major power up just wait and see... Though I do like your idea so I will keep it in mind. Charli. J. Lee glad you liked the chapter and yeah Rias's mom is bossy but awesome. Lelouch of Zero, I also enjoy characters with humble origins, also about that kid, he will become more important down the road. Also yes the rating game will be epic but... We have a little break in between here and there... Boy is it going to be fun. TheSpaceMan, welcome back dude good to know your still alive. Now everyone I will shall get to work on the next chapter as soon as possible! See you all later.**

* * *

It was still a few days before our fight with Sairaorg and a lot was happening within those few days, besides training and getting ready for the school festival. I was adjusting to yet another new house guest. Turns out Ravel was going to be living at my place from now on… Granted I didn't mind, Ravel and I were friends. Plus, we had the room but it really felt weird having to explain to my family that yet another beautiful teenage girl was staying with us… My parents and siblings were surprisingly accepting of it, and soon enough Ravel became a welcome member of the house. Though there were some issues however, like Koneko and Ravel were always at each other's throats.

Other than that, Ravel has become a welcome addition, she helped out with chores, (Though we had to teach her a few things,) she cooked when she could beat one of the other girls to it and she watched and joined us in training… Well the last part I insisted on but she complied easily enough. During the training sessions Ravel came up with some useful ideas that I didn't even consider. Like how I can use canons on both my Panzer and Wizard forms to boost my friends power… To be honest I never thought of that I was so focused on being a pure power type I forgot that I can be useful as a support type. So, I have been practicing in becoming a support type fighter. Which wasn't something I was used to but then again, this kind of training could make me more useful as an overall fighter and could contribute to team battles.

Anyway, as I was training with both Kiba, Gasper and Mason, while Rossweisse, Xenovia and Irina were practicing nearby some things while trying to avoid Koneko and Ravel who were fighting again. To honest I wasn't going to get involved… The only ones that seemed to be able to step in when those two were fighting was my sisters and they weren't here now, they were at the Grigori doing some kind of training, anyway we all received some interesting news from Rias and Akeno.

"Wait what do you mean we're going to be on television?" I asked in shock, taking advantage of my distraction Gasper cold cocked me and knocked me flat on my ass.

"Oh, sorry Magnus…" Gasper gasped as he ran over to help me stand to my feet.

Shaking my head, I stared at the half-vampire and smiled. "It's fine… Nice hit by the way. Now wait we're going to be on television? Since when?"

"Sairaorg and I deiced will do a joint press conference tomorrow, so training for the day will be over." Rias said looking over all of us with a smile.

"That's right you don't want to be worn out in front of the reporters tomorrow." Akeno giggled slightly as she looked all of us over.

And like that training had come to an end for the day… Not exactly what I wanted to happen because we needed every advantage against Sairaorg and his team… Oh well… if we're doing this press conference then I am going to need a shower.

* * *

I didn't find out until the next day that the press conference was until the evening… Which meant we all were sitting around on our hands doing nothing… Well okay not really nothing, I spent the time hanging out with Noble my magic dragon and my family. However, all good and fun things must come to an end and soon enough those of us in the rating game were on our way to the press conference in the underworld. All of us were wearing our standard clothing… Well for everyone that meant their standard school uniform, expect Rossweisse who was wearing her pantsuit, Gasper in his 'brave' outfit and me in my normal casual clothing, and when we got to the place where the press conference was being held… I felt almost under dressed.

The press conference is being heled in a massive five-star hotel…. It was in a word… Fancy. Upon arriving we were shown to a rather large dressing room, where all the girls started to apply some make-up or something, while us guys just sat around… Well us guys and Koneko, who was sitting on my lap at the moment eating some of the cake that was set out for us all. So, while all the girls either fused with their makeup or ate cake, us guys just chatted away.

"So, you guys ready for this interview?" I asked looking around the room, Xenovia who besides Koneko, Rias and Akeno was the calmest out of the girls, simply nodded with a smile. Rias seemed ready as did Akeno, guess they were used to stuff like this. However, Asia and Rossweisse were both freaking out over their makeup. Kiba was cool as a cucumber, Gasper was a little freaked out but after giving him my phone so he could play some games he calmed down. Poor guy, even after the huge strides he made these months the little half-vampire still had problems with dealing with crowds or people, but if he had a distraction he was fine. It was getting to the point where we could get him to not wear the bag over his head when he was at large events.

Feeling someone tug on my jacket I looked down at Koneko who looked bothered about something. Raising an eyebrow, I turned my head. "What's the matter the cake not to your liking?"

"It's not that…" She muttered looking down her tail appearing as she clung to my arm. "I'm just glad that useless chicken princess isn't here…"

"Aw, Koneko is worried that Ravel will take you away." Akeno commented with a small giggle.

Staring at the smaller girl I turned my head. "Koneko… That's not a nice thing to say, Ravel is your classmate, and you don't have to worry about someone taking me away." Reaching down I gently rubbed Koneko's head and chuckled.

"Magnus, you're a very kind person… too kind at times." Koneko muttered which caused the women in the room to all nod in agreement… Okay that was freaky… Seriously, looking over at the other guys they had the common sense to not even look at me, Gasper was playing on my phone, while Kiba pulled out one of those books he was always reading and went about ignoring me… Traitors! Rolling my eyes, I shook my head and looked at Rias for any kind of help but she simply shook her head and mouthed 'on your own'… That is cold Red but I respect that.

Sighing I shook my head, ever since Ravel showed up Koneko has been… Extra possessive of me, was she really worried about Ravel? Guys I know about her crush and yes, I think she is cute and I like spending time with her, but does that mean she will steal me away? Seriously you need relax. Sighing I shook my head and waited until it was time for us to leave. After ten minutes, the door to the dressing room opened to reveal a staff member letting us know they were almost ready for us.

Standing up we all left the room, as we walked we ran into Sona and her crew which was quite a surprise to me and everyone else… Well minus Rias who seemed to be expecting it. Turns out they were here for a press conference as well. The Sitri group were facing off against Seekvaira Agares… I think I remember her, she was at the party back during the underworld. Anyway, after greeting them and moving on to their own interview our group went on through a set of large doors into a large ballroom which was filled to the brim with reporters of all kinds and tv crews… Seriously? Was this such a big deal… Probably if I think about it. There were tons of reasons why this rating game would be a huge deal.

On a rather large stage, was a table with a sign above it, and it read 'Bael and Gremory Group Sairaorg and his peerage were already here and sitting there comfortably.' All of us took a seat on our side of the table, Rias was at the center, with Akeno on her right and me on her left… Weird that I was in such an important position but then again… I am a media draw nowadays so I guess it makes sense, but still doesn't mean I like it. Looking over at Sairaorg I smiled slightly, the devil that I am looking at now was different. He looked like a great weight was lifted off his shoulders… Then again with his mother healed and awake, I bet there was… Though from what Rias told me they kept his mother's recovery a secret for right now, less she become a target for those who wanted to harm Sairaorg or get him to leave his position of power.

Seeing me looking at him the black-haired devil nodded at me with a knowing a look and turned his attention back to the reporters who began to ask our group questions. Most of it was pretty standard, stuff about the battle, the rules and so on… That is also when I found out we would be fighting on a floating island… Which is awesome! Anyway, after learning more about the style of fighting we are doing which was interesting… Turns out we are doing a blitz style of fighting… Kind of like blitz chess but different. Both Rias and Sairaorg would both roll dice and both dice roll would determine who would fight when… According to the number of pieces your evil piece added up to. Which was interesting to learn, and another rule was you couldn't fight twice in a row. Also, there was some sort of complicated point system I think… To honest that part went way too fast for me to get it. Oh well I can ask Rias about it later.

However, the questions that were asked soon ended and I thought we were done… I started to stand, only to have Rias force me to sit down. Turns out the reporters had a lot more questions for us to answer… And it had nothing to do with the game… It was taxing and annoying… See if this was for the tv show or something I wouldn't mind, since that can be fun… but damn this was just stupid they… Looking around I noticed that everyone else was sitting all prim and proper while hiding their boredom… Compared to me… I was obviously show casing my boredom and was slouching… Must find a way to resist the boring effects…Oh look a bee! I shall name it Jasper and together we will save the bee kingdom! Wait… How did a bee get into the underworld? Did it follow us? Ah who cares Jasper is my new friend.

"… This next question is for the Red Dragon Emperor…."

"Magnus… Magnus… Magnus!" Rias pinched my side.

"Ow… What was that…" Stopping I looked at the red-head who looked pretty embarrassed… Okay I am guessing I did something stupid again? Oh, wait I got distracted… Not my fault, I was bored plus most of the questions were directed at the ladies of both groups… and Kiba but then again, he's Kiba so it's only natural. So, forgive me if I decided to turn off my brain for a few minutes and try to save the bee kingdom… "Sorry about that." I grinned nervously rubbing the back of my head. "What was the question?"

"Yes, we were curious about your relationship with Lady Gremory, rumor has it you two are in fact dating. Do you have any comment about that?" A random reporter asked…. Oh, crap now I can see why Rias looked embarrassed well besides the fact I wasn't paying attention.

Clearing my throat, I looked at Rias who despite the embarrassment seemed rather curious about this whole situation as well… Great how am I supposed to answer this without sounding stupid or causing these sharks to go into a frenzy? Think… How would a politician handle this? Badly… "While it is true Rias and I are close and have gone on several dates. The status of our relationship has yet to be defined as of this moment." Wow… who knew I had it in me? "However, I would like to define it as soon as possible but with our current schedule it is hard to find a good place or time."

That seemed to stun the crowd… I guess they weren't expecting an answer like that, or an answer that sounded intelligent. Looking at Rias I smiled slightly as she was blushing heavily… Oh wow her face turned the color of her hair… That's so cute! Shaking my head, I cleared my throat again. "However, I fail to see what this question has to do with the rating game, which is what we are here to discuss. I would ask if you have any further questions for me let it be about the game." The room remained silent for a minute as I stared at the reporters… Yeah, I don't like reporters and I will be up front about that, something about them bugs the crap out of me.

Just as some reporter started to say something he was cut off by the sound of uncontrollable laugher, looking toward the one who was laughing I grinned slightly. It was Sairaorg… He was laughing like he heard the world's funniest joke. After a few a couple of minutes of laughing the black-haired evil composed himself… Wait why was he laughing? I didn't' say anything really funny I just basically to mind their own…. Oh, that's why never mind.

"I think Magnus phrased it best, let's keep the focus on the game." Sairaorg grinned slightly at me.

The press conference got a little better at that… Well only because they ignored me and went back to asking questions of everyone else… Ha screw you media! Anyway, after the questions were soon finished up both groups headed back stage and we all talked briefly… Well Sairaorg talked with us his crew headed back to their dressing room. It was strange, I got a weird sensation coming from one of his peerage… his energy it was like a dragon… But not a dragon… May need to do research into that… What do you think Ddraig?

 **Not sure kid, but be careful he could prove troublesome, we may end up fighting him so be careful.**

* * *

Later that night I was relaxing in the bath that was within my room… Yeah, I was just taking a soak. Noble was relaxing in the tub with me in a smaller form which was good because otherwise he wouldn't fit in the bathtub. As I was relaxing I thought over the press conference, well mainly my answer about Rias and myself… I really wanted to ask her to be my girlfriend but damn it there never seemed to be the best time… Plus every time I try to ask her something always ends up interrupting us.

Dear universe if now is the best time for me to ask Rias, send me a sign… any kind of sign….

The door suddenly to the bathroom opened up to reveal… Rias standing there with nothing on but a smile… And no matter how times I see it I always blushed and would turn away.

"Hello, Magnus." Rias let out a small laugh as she looked at me a hand on her hip. "Do you mind if I join you?"

Still blushing I shook my head with a small smile. "I would say no but you would just join me either way."

"You know me so well." Sliding into the tub, despite the fact Noble was growling at her, gently tapping the purple creature on the head I stared at Magic Dragon.

"Be nice." I chided. Letting out a small growl Noble jumped out of the tub and took off before I could do or say anything else.

"He still doesn't like me." Rias shook her head with a smile.

Chuckling I shook my head. "Yeah but he is getting better, at least he isn't biting you girls anymore."

"That's true." Rias slowly brushed a strand of hair behind her ear before moving to rest up against me, her back against my chest.

I tried to say something but the red-head just looked up at me and made a face, I guess she just wanted to sit in silence for now. Shrugging I leaned my head back and enjoyed her company. Now in the past something like this would have bugged me but Rias and all the other girls wore me down and I just accepted these things as long as they didn't go too far. Plus, I enjoyed spending time with Rias. As Rias and I relaxed in the warm water I tried to think of the last time we hung out like this… We both have been crazy busy, either with training for the rating game, or getting ready for the school festival. Getting to spend time like this? Just the two of us? It's nice and to be honest I was happy.

After a few minutes of silence, Rias finally broke the silence and stared up at me. "Magnus, about what you said at the press conference today…"

"Yeah… Sorry if I embarrassed you." Rubbing the back of my head, but Rias shook her head.

"Not that, I'm proud of how you handled yourself… Though I am curious about one thing…"

Gulping this is it Magnus… Time to ask Rias to be your girlfriend, we can do this… Oh god I can feel my heart beating faster… It feels like it is skipping a beat.

"What had you so distracted?" She asked me with a raised eyebrow.

Blinking in shock I sighed inwardly but smiled slightly in embarrassment. "A bee… I was bored and took the nearest distraction I found find…"

Rias stared at me for a moment before sighing and shaking her head with a smile. "You're an idiot… but you're my idiot."

I… I think Rias just told me I am her boyfriend… I couldn't be sure but I think that is what happened… I still should ask her, because something I learned is girls liked being ask. Clearing my throat, I stared at the red-head. "Rias I was- "

"No fair!"

Letting out a heavy sigh I turned to see a good portion of some of the girls standing the doorway to my bathroom… It never fails.

* * *

Groaning I slowly opened my eyes and looked around in confusion… "This isn't my room…" Looking around I seemed to be in a tent and I was fully dressed… This was weird… Reaching out with my senses I felt something that I wasn't expecting… The Hero Faction. Getting out of the tent I looked around in a slight panic, I was completely surrounded by the Hero Faction. Summoning my boosted gear, I glared at everyone around me. I am not sure how I got here but I will be damned if I am staying here.

"Boost Gear: Balance- "

"Hold it Magnus." Stepping in front of me was Cao Cao, the right side of his face was covered with a bandage. "There's no need for us to fight."

"I beg to differ… You kidnap me from my house, you attacked the youkai of Kyoto and tried to kill my friends. I think we have plenty of reason to fight." Glaring at the teen I cracked my neck and got ready to summon my armor.

"Remember our deal?" The spear-wielder said with a small smirk on his face.

Frowning I bit my lip. Damn it why now all of times? Dropping my fighting stance, I crossed my arms. "Really? Now?"

"Yes, I figured now is the best time." He smiled good naturedly.

Cracking my neck, I sighed looking down. "Fine let's get this little day trip over with…"

"I'm afraid that this trip will be more than just a day trip." Cao Cao smiled evilly.

"The deal was for me to spend just one day with you gu- "I started to say but Cao Cao shook his head at my words. "Yes, it was."

"I know it is Magnus, however there is a slight problem. You see you took my eye, so you owe me a little something extra." Holding up two fingers Cao Cao had a smirk on his face. "For taking my eye, you owe me two more days. So, you're stuck with us for three-days."

"How do I owe- "I started to say but stopped I felt kind of bad for taking his eye… Granted he did deserve it but still… Sighing I shook my head. "Fine… Let's get this little bonding over with."

* * *

You know my morning was going so well, good workout, good breakfast but there was just one minor problem…. My brother is missing! Yeah, his multiple girlfriends… Which I am kind of jealous that he has… All woke up without him in bed… Or in the house, after a quick search of our place and the town there was literally no trace of him physically or magically.

So far everyone has been on red alert, my older brother has gone missing which freaked everyone out… It freaked me out my big brother is missing and so far, no one had idea on how he was taken from us or who took him in the first place… Right now, we were all told to go to school for now, while the adults who can move about freely will try to find Magnus. Yeah that didn't sit well with me I was going to find my brother… He's my brother, there is one slight problem though… I was being watched like a freaking hawk by everyone. Guess my parents warned them to keep an eye on me… See in the past whenever something was going on with Magnus… I was always behind him. Like the time with the sea turtles…

So, during the school day Koneko, Gasper and Ravel were keeping an eye on me well trying is the best word for it. They were all distracted by the fact that Magnus was gone… Everyone was, even Rossweisse who taught one of our classes… Okay I am going to ask my brother what he does to attract all these women because boy is it weird… Anyway, during lunch, I decided now was the best time to sneak out since Ravel and Koneko got caught up in some argument with Gasper trying to break it up… Perfect.

While those two idiots argued I slipped out of the room and headed for the nearest bathroom, thank goodness, we're only on the second floor… Which is backwards if you ask me… Japan is weird. Then again so is California. Anyway, once I was in the bathroom I slipped out through a window and once there I climbed down using controlled falls and the ledges. Once on the ground I made a break for the club room, once there I could use the normal magical circle that was there and get home and from there find a way to find my brother.

Once in the club room I had to be careful to avoid Rias and Akeno since both girls were here during a break and let me tell you it wasn't easy both of the older girls were doing everything they could not to freak out or fall apart. I feel so bad for them… Sadly I can't stay here to help them… Only one thing can help them and that's my big brother. Sneaking past the main room to where the normal magical teleporter would be I quickly activated it and found myself standing in one of the basement levels of the house.

Now I knew my dad and my sisters were with Azazel's people so that means the house is empty, getting up to the higher levels and to where my room was I changed out of my school uniform and into my normal clothing. Cracking my neck, I nodded. "Don't worry big bro I am coming to find you."


	43. Magnus is missing part 1

**Hey guys I am back and with the next chapter of The Maverick Emperor and I hope you guys are ready to see what is going on. Because I am pretty excited. Now the next chapter will deal with Magnus being missing and he will be reunited with his family, friends and the lovely ladies soon enough. However you guys will have to wait for that... Though in chapter 45 you will see a sight that I am sure some of you will want to see. Brother vs Brother. Now I want to thank everyone who has faved or followed my stories and myself. Really it means a lot, it really does, and same to my reviewers. Now onto the reviews!** **Merendinoemiliano glad you liked the chapter and about Magnus's parents being okay with all the girls doing what they do... Well at first they weren't in fact I may do a flashback chapter showing their reactions to the girls... being the girls. However to answer the question, they realized that all the girls love their son and they raised him right and know he will not do anything. Darth56 glad you liked the chapter and thank you for reading it. Lelouch of Zero Yep Mason is going to rescue his brother... But he won't be alone. Just watch. Also yeah Magnus can't catch a break but that is his fault for being a main character... They never get a break. Also yes Jasper is an awesome bee and it is a reference to something on youtube. Code Ment. That is all I am going to say. Ace there is no hint because I tell you where they are going. Also Magnus is a fan of Rick and Morty, so is his sisters and brother, though if I had to pick a fan from the DxD cast... Azazel, wait till I cover halloween as a joke. For Mason he won't be leading the group but he will discover something important about himself. For a crossover with DxD I am not sure I will need to think on it. Also never watched the fight so I have no clue what is going on, and Magnus will be bonding with the Hero Faction during his time with them. That's kind of the point. Also as for the David Grohl thing... Just wait and see xD A spoiler warning right here... When Magnus becomes a high-ranking devil... and yes it will happen and by then they will figure out his situation... He will have some cool and weird clients, which I will cover later down the road. ZILLAFAN I am taking a break from the others but I will get back them I promise. Now guys I am going to keep writing the next chapter which will be awesome. Or I hope. Anyway see you all later!**

* * *

Now that I was changed… I needed a clue on how to find my brother, while everyone was searching for him magically or having their familiars looking for him… I decided to do this the old fashion way. Going into my brother's room I found what I was looking for. "Noble." The rather large purple furred dragon who ever since he discovered Magnus was gone had been quite depressed. Walking up to the dragon who had been sleeping on Magnus's bed I gently pet the furry thing.

"Hey boy I need your help finding my big brother, what do you say?" I asked, now I knew for a fact that Noble was smart, really smart. In fact, the only other people in the house that know how smart Noble is, includes myself, Magnus, our sisters, Azazel and our parents. Looking up at me Noble let out a small growl and nodded. "Good, now…" Looking around the room I found one of my brother's shoes and held it out to the dragon. "Alright buddy sniff Magnus out."

Noble sniffed at the shoe and sneezed before standing to his massive feet the furred dragon headed out of the room, dropping my brother's shoe I followed him. The dragon led me down into the storage area of the house and after some digging through the area I found… A magical circle that was placed within. It was old and from the looks of it… The circle was de-powered… but it was still there. Which means… my brother must have been kidnapped… But who would… Okay either those idiots that want to kill him or the Hero Faction… That's all I can think of. Though how did they get into the house? There were magical wards all over this place and if you weren't keyed into them, there is no way your allowed in.

"So, someone got into the house through a magical circle… kidnaped Magnus from his bed and dragged him out here. Yet how did they get past the wards? Or create this circle anyway?" Frowning I rubbed my chin in thought before grabbing my head in frustration. "Gah… I am not cut out for figuring this kind of stuff out… This is more of Magnus's thing then mine… I am better at just bashing heads in." Well, looks like my stint into finding out where Magnus ends here… Wait no I can't give up! However, what can I do? I am no magic user… Not really, sure I can use the pre-made magic circles and the like but I don't have access to the magical power my sisters have or the pure raw power that Magnus has… All I can do is make weapons and armor. Frowning I shook my head, I could use some… Looking at Noble I shook my head, while the little guy is a Magic Dragon I couldn't access his power… I needed help…

"So, this is where you went."

Freezing I turned around to see my future sister-in-law standing behind me with her arms crossed. Now I have learned a few things ever since I met Rias… She can be kind, but boy is she strict. Though she is stricter with me then she is than anyone else… Maybe because I'm Magnus's younger brother… I guess she has high expectations of me.

"Mason what are you doing down here? You should be at school." Raising an eyebrow, the red-head waited for an answer.

"Rias… I just can't sit by and not do anything… Look I already found where they took Magnus." I said gesturing the circle… Yeah unlike my brother I don't think I could stand up to this chick. Just something about her freaks, me out. Dealing with her is kind of like dealing with mom and my sisters all rolled into one… It's weird.

Staring at me for a moment Rias smiled. "Good work Mason, but you really shouldn't skip school. Everyone was really worried when you disappeared."

"I know but… I just can't sit in school like nothing happened, he's my big brother. If something happened to Sirzechs could you?" I asked staring at her with my arms on my hips.

Rias frowned for a moment before nodding her head. "I can honestly say that I would do everything I could to find my brother."

"Then you know I can't just go to class, I will do whatever it takes to find my brother, with or without help." For a moment, there was nothing but silence between us.

Rias had a small frown on her face before she smiled and placed a hand on my shoulder. "You really are Magnus's brother, alright I will see if I can help. Though you can't go alone."

"Rias I don't think- "I started to say, as useful as she would be to have along and I mean really useful but I am not sure how everyone would react if she vanished and if everyone went it would be too large of a group… I would think maybe six people would be more than enough for us to track Magnus down but we would need someone good with magic, someone that could track Magnus's spirit energy… A healer, and two front line fighters… But I can't just ask our group… Could I?

"I wasn't suggesting me Mason. However, Azazel and myself did make some contact with some people that can help, in fact come with me." Motioning for me to follow her, I shrugged my shoulder and followed her up the stairs and into the living room where I met up with some people I wasn't expecting to be waiting. Nic and Isabella, two of Magnus's friends, along with them was Ravel, Koneko and Gasper. "If you're going to find Magnus we will need to spilt into teams, it seems like everyone else had the same idea."

"Guys…" I knew that my brother had a profound effect on people but damn this is kind of cool.

"Mason, you're our friend we're not going to let you go off on your own." Koneko said with a small frown on her face, yet I could see the concern in her eyes.

Ravel nodded a little bit. "That's right, we need to stick together. We are classmates after all."

"You're like my brother…" Gasper said biting his lip. "So is Magnus… I want to help rescue him…"

Smiling at Gasper I nodded… He was like my brother, even mom and dad kind of adopted him, though Morgan and Megan haven't because they haven't performed weird experiments on him like they do with Magnus and me. Or maybe they do stuff to him that we don't know about… Yeah not going down that train of thought, shaking my head I accepted his answer. "Alright… To honest I am not sure if I could do this on my own."

"That's exactly why we're here." Nic said standing up with his arms crossed. "Isabella and I have been tracking the Khaos Brigade lately, and we're pretty sure they are the ones that took Magnus."

"Correct Nicodemus. We have a few leads, we will be tracking the Hero Faction. A secondary group will be going after the Draco Rufus Interfectores. They recently have been spotted." Isabella stood to her feet and looked over at Rias who nodded with a frown… I guess Rias the rest of the team is taking care of them.

"To supplement our numbers the Sitri group is helping us track them down." Rias frowned slightly, she didn't seem to think the Hero Faction is involved… Oh, I see how it is, they view the Draco Rufus Interfectores as the true targets and they don't want us younger ones to deal with them. Well screw them! We can handle ourselves, even if we didn't have Nic or Isabella we could handle this problem on our own.

"Mason now that you know what we are planning, will you go back to school with the others? You all can leave after school." Rias asked, though given from the tone of her voice I had a feeling I had no choice in the matter. Fine after school today I am going to go and rescue my brother… At least I know they aren't just sitting around right now…. Don't worry big brother I am coming to help… but first… School… Just hold on Magnus we're coming.

* * *

As soon as the school day ended everyone met up in the club room… and I mean everyone that included my parents, sisters all Rias's group and Sona's, Nic and Isabella and a few others I didn't know but I guess they were people Magnus had met while he was here in Japan. One of them was an older looking guy in a trench coat and fedora, I had no idea who he was but from what I am guessing he had to be important.

Starting the meeting Azazel cleared his throat. "Now as of now we have narrowed down the possible places that Magnus can be and who took him. Our current list of suspects includes the Hero Faction and Draco Rufus Interfectores." Dohnaseek if you please." Azazel gestured to the guy in the trench coat.

Walking to stand in front of the room the trench coat guy cleared his throat. "Now ever since the kid told us what he knew about the Draco Rufus Interfectores we have been keeping an eye out for them and recently we were able to track them down. Same goes for the Hero Faction, and with a help from this little guy- "Dohnaseek pointed at me for a moment. "We discovered the magical circle they used, so we're sending out two teams. The first one will deal with the Draco Rufus Interfectores while the second group will take on the Hero Faction."

This I already knew, and same with the team line ups, however one thing I didn't know was the fact that my sisters were joining the main group…

"Now we're not sure if this is true or not but we have received some reports from some of her allies among the other mythologies, supposedly someone matching Magnus description has appeared in Greece. The second team will be deployed to investigate and see if they can track Magnus down. While this is going on the main team will be dealing with the Draco Rufus Interfectores. The boss will be remaining here to coordinate the efforts of both groups."

Raising my hand, I looked around the room. "Excuse me but have we considered the possibility that Magnus is keeping his promise to the Hero Faction?"

Looking around the adults and few older students frowned. "Even if he was, he would have let us know what is going on… Plus there is a problem with that. From what we have gathered Cao Cao has an unusual talent with brainwashing and manipulation." Azazel explained. "So, if he has Magnus alone…"

"That he could be brainwashed?" I finished going pale… my big brother was one of the big guns in this world and if he was turned to the dark side… Yeah that's not good, though I had to wonder why was Magnus in Greece?

* * *

"Okay I'll bite, why am I here in Greece of all places?" I asked looking around spotting some of the classic Greek architecture. After agreeing to spend the three days with Cao Cao and the other members of the Hero Faction I sent some messages with Georg's help. I just hope they all understand why I was gone. Though to be honest I didn't exactly trust them but seeing how I didn't have my phone on me or any other way to contact them I had to rely on the Hero Faction.

Looking at me with a small smile Cao Cao placed a hand on his hip. "We're here for two reasons, one to deal with a local pest problem."

"And the second?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We're getting my new eye." The spear wielder explained. "Georg, Perseus, and Heracles will join us as well."

Stepping forward a dark guy a few years older than me and the muscle-bound idiot nodded at us, while the magician of the Hero Faction pushed his glasses up his face with a small smirk on his face…. I don't like that look. It screamed to me that we were about to run into something really, and I mean really bad.

"What kind of pest?" I asked a feeling of dread creeping up my spine

"A gorgon."

…. Yeah, I knew I had a bad feeling about all of this. Sighing I put my hand in my pockets. "Okay let's get this over with…" Letting the Hero Faction lead the way I followed the four guys since I had no idea where they were leading me but I knew death and pain awaited us… Seriously a gorgon? At least my friends won't have to deal with this crap.

* * *

"He was here." Koneko sniffed the air her eats and tail out. "A few hours ago, along with four others."

Frowning Nic nodded. "Alright can you follow his scent?"

The nekomata turned devil sniffed again before nodding. "Yes."

"Then lead the way." The black-haired teen gestured.

Koneko's ear's twitched slightly but she nodded and slowly led the way with the rest of us following. As we walked no one really talked, we weren't sure where we are going but if it involved my brother chaos was bound to follow. From just looking around I knew we were outside a city a big one.

"So… Does anyone know where we're headed?" Gasper asked a little nervously.

"If I had to guess, I believe a temple." Isabella shrugged as she and Nic walked close to one another.

"You don't think they are holding him there?" Ravel asked a neutral expression on her face.

Koneko shook her head. "I don't think so, the gods of this area would have noticed and removed the interlopers."

"If that's the case, why come here at all?" I asked feeling confused.

"Well… Let's find out since we're here." Nic pointed toward the ancient ruined temple we were walking to. "I think this place was the temple of Poseidon back in the day… Though why come here… Koneko do you smell or sense anything at all?"

The silver-haired girl nodded her ears going flat. "Snakes…"

Snakes? What do snakes have to do with Poseidon? Sea serpents maybe… but what would snakes have to do with…Oh no, if I remembered my mythology right there was one monster that had a connection to both snakes and Poseidon…. "Medusa? You got to be kidding me! She's real!?"

"As real as you or me." Nic frowned his arms crossed. "The gorgon race exists… I ran into one a month ago." The older teen shuddered covering his arms, I am guessing it was pretty bad given how he was reacting. Reaching out Isabella gently squeezed his shoulder.

"One step at a time Nicodemus." The brown-haired rook smiled at him before looking at the temple. "Mason, I heard you can create weapons and armor with your sacred gear correct?"

Blinking I nodded. "Yeah I can… What are you planning?" I asked looking around.

"Can you make polished mirrored shields for all of us?" Isabella asked turning around to face me.

Realization dawned on me, nodding I closed my eyes and summoned up the power of my sacred gear, creating enough mirrored shields for everyone I passed the newly formed shields out everyone. "So, this will keep us safe or at least give us better protection against the gorgon or gorgons, right? Maybe I should…" Focusing my again I created several swords for everyone. "Just in case…" Nodding everyone accepted the swords, though albeit reluctantly. "Now come on let's rescue my idiot brother!"

Getting closer to the ruined temple Koneko led us to an opening, Nic took the lead and walked down first his shield in front of him, Isabella followed, with Koneko and next with both Ravel and Gasper coming last. Since they weren't front line fighters and given the fact that Gasper's sacred gear would be useless here… He was going to hang back and play support. Well he was getting stronger and could fight but none of us would be fighting up front today. Walking lower and lower our small group entered a lower temple which reminded of Clash of the Titians… To be honest this would be all kinds of cool if it wasn't scary as hell. Though there was thing that made it look… different… It was on fire… and I mean a lot… What the hell did my brother do to this place?

"Koneko do you sense anything?" Nic asked raising his shield in front of him.

"Yes, lots of them. Though nothing of Magnus, he was here but now he's gone…" My fellow freshman muttered. "We should get out of here."

"Agreed… Let's- "Nic started to say but he froze when a loud hissing sound could be heard from all around us.

"Why leave? You took the trouble of coming here, it's not every day we get visitors."

Oh... Oh shit, this isn't it good…Quickly everyone formed together all of us raising our shields in front of us. Using the other's shields, I looked through the reflections and I could see scale covered hands come crawling out of the shadows. Slowly a full-size snake/woman like creature crawled out of the darkness… and honestly? My nightmares. Whatever this thing was… It was malformed and ugly, the only reason I could tell it was once human is the upper body and the head… Otherwise I would have thought it was some strange ass snake… Oh god it's so ugly I think I'm going to puke.

"Fight it bro." Koneko grumbled as she saw my face.

Nodding I did my best but damn…it was hard, this thing was damn ugly… I guess the others who saw it had the same reaction as me… Of course, maybe it was because the thing had a missing 'eye' and the wound was left completely un-covered.

"Well, we sure are popular today. It was hard to get visitors out here to Lower Sounion." The snake woman slowly slithered closer to us. Shuddering everyone took a few steps back, slowly as to not have her try and lunge at us. Yet our movements seemed amusing to the snake-woman. "Afraid of little old me?" She hissed… man that's so creepy. "Let us see, we have a few devils of the House of Phenex. A half-vampire and nekomata turned devil and a little human who looks completely out of place… My oh my I wonder what you want with me? Perhaps you're here to take my other eye? Just like those heroes!?"

That last part sounded like a roar…. I am not afraid to admit it, this scared me… More so then the devils back in the underworld or the guys of the Hero Faction. Maybe because this was a monster, a real-life monster… How did my brother handle this kind of stuff?

"No… We aren't here for- "

However, before Nic could say anything the snake-woman got closer to stared at me her tongue darting in and out of her mouth. "You… You smell like HIM! Your scent… your hair…. You are related to the dragon that stole my eye… In fact, his scent is over all of you!" Rearing back the snake-woman lunged at us but was blasted back by a blue ball of fire.

"Suck it." Koneko grumbled. "Run."

Not needing to be told twice everyone ran for the stairs, as we were climbing I could feel the murderous intent coming from behind us. Getting up the stairs and into the main temple we all bolted, out of the temple. However, we weren't the only ones that got out, the creepy snake woman followed after us hissing up a storm, the sound was almost deafening.

"You will all die!"

Not even bothering to look back I slammed my fist into the ground suddenly behind us a thick giant magical shield appeared. The shield itself then toppled down on top of the snake-woman, I am not sure if it crushed her but damn I am not going to look back. Though knowing our luck, it wouldn't work… Damn we needed a way to fight her without using the old shield trick… My brother could fight her no problem I bet with his senjutsu senses and I know Koneko could use her powers but she shouldn't fight this thing alone… If only there was a way we could face this snake bitch without looking… I'm an idiot… Then again this could work.

"Guys keep running, Koneko and I will fight this thing." Punching my fists together I pictured the armor in my head. Suddenly my body was incased head to toe in mirrored plate armor, the only thing that was weird about this was the fact the helmet visor extended up looking like a periscope. "Koneko close your eyes and fight using your senses."

"Right." Nodding the silver-haired little girl jumped next to me.

"You two idiots, you can't fight her! That's Medusa she's a powerful monster." Ravel shouted with her back still turned away from us.

"We got this, you guys run with my periscope armor I can fight her head on… May need to work on the name." Stretching out my arms a polished sword appeared, turning toward the area of the fallen shield I watched as Medusa crawled through my shield and looked even more pissed off. Looking down at Koneko I grinned within my helmet. "Come on kitty cat let's cut the head off this snake!" Running toward I tossed the sword toward the snake bitch who dodged the flying sword but while she was distracted by that, Koneko sent another ball of spirit fire at her.

"Gah!" Grabbing her face Medusa hissed in pain.

Holding out my hands I summoned two fiery swords and with a with a quick slash to her torso I drove the snake bitch back, but before I could go for the head I was smacked out of the way. Jumping in Koneko drop kicked the snake bitch to the ground.

Using her immense strength Koneko grappled with the snake bitch. "Mason cut off her head!"

"Got it!" Getting back to my feet I grabbed the fiery swords that were knocked out of my hands and rushed forward and with a quick yell I slammed the swords together and reformed them into a massive axe. "Off with your head!" Cutting the head off Medusa I dismissed the axe as the head went flying into the ground. Looking around I found the head and did the only sensible thing I could do… I stopped the freaky thing into the ground and when I was sure the head couldn't harm anyone I called over Nic, Ravel and Isabella to burn the rest… Because screw snake women... Watching the fire I looked at the others with a small frown. "Well… Despite this little set back… We do know one thing; my brother was here with the Hero Faction."

"The only question is where did he go next?" Gasper asked a little worried as he looked at us.

"Not sure, but we should let Azazel and the main team know what is going on" Nic crossed his arms over his chest. "Maybe Azazel's spies picked up on where the Hero Faction is." Sighing I looked over at Koneko and Ravel both of my fellow freshman looked deeply bothered by all this… I guess they were hopping he was here. Then again, I was too… Big bro, where are you?

* * *

"A gorgon eye… Really?" Staring at Cao Cao I sighed. "We went after Medusa all because you needed a new eye… We slaughtered a crap ton of her kind just to take her eye…"

The black-haired guy simply smirked at me. "I needed a new one, and she had a spare. Plus, she is a monster who was preying on humans. Consider the eye a trophy for beating her."

"I get that but damn man I keep telling you she isn't dead." During our a little 'fight' with Medusa the snake woman had fell into a hole, I wanted to go after her but Cao Cao had us all pull out AFTER of course he had gotten her eye.

"She will die from that wound." Georg shrugged as he looked around.

"Georg is right, now let's get a move on we have a new mission." Cao Cao chuckled as he slowly walked away from me.

Groaning I rubbed the bridge of my nose. "Okay, where to next?"

"Russia, there is an old witch that needs to be dealt with." Georg explained with his arms crossed.

"So? What does this- "

"She eats children."

"…. Let's go kill a witch bitch." I growled out feeling my blood began to boil.


	44. Magnus is missing part 2

**Hey guys I'm back with a new chapter for The Maverick Emperor and next chapter it will be brother vs brother. Now in the next chapter we will find out more about Magnus and his family and their life back in L.A. and boy do I have some surprises for you all. After that we will move on to the main story once again. Now first I want to thank everyone who faved and followed my stories and me, it is great seeing the support so thank you guys very much. Same to my reviewers you guys mean a lot to me. Now time to answer the reviews.** **Merendinoemiliano thanks man, and yes I agree with you but I was going off several factors as to why she was acting like this, it is heavily implied that Magnus and the Hero Faction did a lot of damage to her home and her people... Plus while she was acting cool, Medusa was still in a lot of pain and angry so it clouded her judgement. As for Baba Yaga... Her story will be made more clear next chapter because you can only see the after effects of the visit. Darth56 glad you liked the chapter. Ace interesting turn out for the fight. As for Magnus vs Mason it will go over very well... Remember this is Magnus... We don't really know what he is planning. I like the comparison for the characters, with Jeanne and Magnus... Well you see later. As for Fight Club... Don't talk about it! Also I liked the movie, the book not so much. Also I love Doug he is very funny and enjoyable. Also I have seen his review on IT both of them, and I saw both movies. As for what characters would be horror fans... I am not sure, I will need to think on it. Also yeah the Maverick's are similar to the Winchesters but the main difference is... They are happy, though if I had to make a comparison I would say Magnus is like Dean in some ways. For the foodie question... Koneko. Also I haven't heard of that place, may need to look into it. VSG SR, wow man it has been a long time, congrats on being finished with your exams. Also glad you love the story. ZILLAFAN interesting. TheSpaceMan glad you liked the chapter. Now I need to get work on my next chapter and by then we will be back on track with the main story. Anyway I will see you all later.**

* * *

After leaving Greece and the burnt remains of an extra crispy snake woman, we altered Azazel so he could tell the main team and we all headed back to the club room to discuss what happened and figure out our options. Once there we met up with Azazel and everyone else, all the older students looked like they went through the ringer. Everyone's clothes were burnt, torn and to be honest they looked pretty worn out. I guess they had a tough time as well. Rias, Akeno and Sona all looked to be deep in thought and the moment we arrived they looked somewhat hopeful. However, since they didn't see my idiot brother with us, they all sighed.

"No luck?" Kiba asked with a small frown.

"Somewhat, though we do have some good news." Nic said with his arms crossed. "Magnus is with the Hero Faction." That caused everyone to tense up for a moment expect for Azazel who simply nodded. I guess he already figured that to be the case.

"What were they doing though in Greece?" Asia asked speaking up for the first time since this entire mess started, however her voice seemed hollow almost… What in the hell happened to all of them?

"From what we could tell, the Hero Faction and Magnus fought the gorgons of Lower Sounion." Isabella frowned. "Their leader Medusa had an eye missing."

"An eye missing?" Azazel spoke up his eyes filled with surprise for a moment before they became calculating. "Interesting, was there any signs of where they went next?" We all shook our heads which caused everyone else to sigh. "Then all we can do is wait and see if anyone has spotted him."

"Why not try the dragon gate?" I asked looking around scratching the back of my head. "We can use that to summon Magnus and pull him away the Hero Faction."

Akeno shook her head sadly. "We already tried that. The magic is being blocked by something."

That's not good… Looking around I stared at all the older teens and sighed. "Okay I get things look kind of bleak but my brother can take care of himself. Plus, you guys look like someone kicked your dog, what happened?"

"The Draco Rufus Interfectores… They are made up of people we never thought we would see." Xenovia said with a dark look on her face. "People that are supposed to be dead."

Okay… I wasn't expecting that but how bad could it be? "Well since we have time on our hands mind filling us in?" I asked looking around.

Sighing everyone looked at each other before nodding, taking a deep breath Kiba looked at us. "It started right after we tracked them down in the underworld…"

 **(Flashback)**

 _Staring at the red-robbed clad figures I tried to shake the feeling that I had seen them before, the feeling only increased as one of them drew a sword of light and a gun as we approached them. Summoning my holy-devil sword I waited for Rias to give an order. Now out of all the members of this group the only one known was the dragon-slayer Xander, other than that the other members were unknown. However, the odds at the moment seemed to be in our favor. With the rest of Sona's peerage here we had the advantage in numbers but without knowing the rest of their skills or abilities we could potentially be walking into a death trap._

" _So, you're the Draco Rufus Interfectores, I must say I'm not impressed." Rias said walking forward with Akeno right by her side._

 _One of the members removed their hood to reveal, who I am going to assume is Xander by his appearance. "Lady Gremory, a pleasure to officially meet you."_

" _Manners? My what a surprise." Rias had a smirk on her face her hands on her hips._

" _You will find that I am the most cordial out of our little group." Xander bowed his head slightly. "Now what brings you all here?" Turning his head, the black-haired dragon slayer stared at Saji. "If you're here to deliver the former dragon king Vritra to us then we shall gladly kill him." Sona and the rest of her peerage in front of Saji protectively. "If not then please leave us." Some of the red-robbed figures turned to stare at their companion before nodding in agreement, interesting they don't want to fight us? I guess their goal really is Magnus then._

" _I'm afraid we can't do that, we need to know where you took Magnus? And how you took him." Rias demanded._

 _Xander raised an eyebrow. "The Red Dragon is missing?"_

 _One of the red robbed figures pushed past Xander a spear of light appearing in their hand. "Our target is Magnus, however since you're here and he isn't… I can't think of a better excuse to deal with the people he cares for." That voice!? I have only heard it once before but I knew that voice. Could it really be her? Slowly removing the hood over her head to reveal…._

" _Raynare… How's that possible?" Asia gasped as she hid behind Xenovia._

 _Several other members removed their hoods to reveal people we all thought to be dead, Raynare, Freed, someone I believed is Nihilus (given the fact I had never seen him before) and the most shocking reveal was someone I never thought any of us would see again… Diodora. That stopped all of us in our tracks. He was destroyed by Shalba not that long ago… and yet here he is alive staring at Asia._

" _What's the matter Gremory? Shocked to see me?" The fallen angel smirked a hand on her hip. This is quite a shock, no one knew how to react, stunned silence was the only answer. After a few seconds of s simply staring in shock we did the only logical thing we could do, which was question how any of them were still alive._

" _How? You were all destroyed." Rias said her eyes narrowing._

" _Drake- "Freed started to say but stopped when Nihilus nudged him in the stomach to shut him up. "I mean Ophis, opps almost gave away secret information." The mad former priest grinned. "Anyway, let's fight as much as I want to kill that Red Dragon Idiot I rather kill that blonde douche bag knight!"_

 _Drake? Who is that? Everyone looked confused at one another before fixing our gaze back on the red robbed figures, they all looked ready to fight and I doubt we will get out of this without a fight. As Freed charged toward me at speeds that even I didn't think possible for just a normal human. Raising my sword, I blocked his initial strike, only to have his gun pushed into my face. Jumping out of the way I avoided having a holy bullet driven into my face._

" _I am so going to enjoy eating your flesh!" Freed declared. "And when I am done I am going to pick my teeth clean with your bones." Giggling madly the former priest charged at me once again swinging his sword wildly. Changing my sword into a holy-devil blade of darkness, while all around me battle raged._

 _Xenovia and Irina fought against Nihilus, who had a black-hole in the center of his chest, Saji and few of the other's in Sona's peerage were fighting Xander. While Akeno and Rias were facing down Raynare a few the hooded members. While Sona and Tsubaki fought with Diodora. Rossweisse stayed back with Asia the former of the two began to launch a barrage of magical attacks at the rest of the Draco Rufus Interfectores. However, one of the members stood back watching the entire fight with their head turned in confusion._

 _Shaking my head, I forced myself to focus on the task at hand, which was dealing with Freed. As we traded blows I was quite shocked to find that my holy-devil sword of darkness was not devouring his sword of light. Which was quite strange, this was no common blade of light. As the fighting dragged on there was something off about Freed, he wasn't as… mouthy as usual he was more focused and dare I say it… skilled? In the past when we fought he was good, but his arrogance always got the better of him. Now however his fighting style was different. His arrogance was somewhat there, but It didn't completely overwhelm his abilities like it has in the past._

 _In fact, all them were handling themselves better than what I expected. Raynare was keeping pace with Rias and Akeno. Granted I never saw her fight but given the fact she was beaten by Magnus before he unlocked his balance breaker or anything else. Diodora was a completely different his arrogance was gone and from what I could see his strength with barriers had grown more versatile. While I never seen Xander or Nihilus fighting I can only assume they are better since they are holding their own. Eventually the fight however ended when we received a call from Azazel alerting us to the return immediately._

 _Turns out the Draco Rufus Interfectores were not responsible for Magnus's disappearance, and no matter how much it would have been better to try and finish them all off right now… Getting our friend back was more important. Falling back, we quickly retreated via magical circle… Hopefully the others found Magnus and this entire mess could be over._

 **(End of Flashback)**

"Drake? The name is familiar… I will need to do some research." Azazel muttered to himself as he shook his head. "Until then you are dismissed, our allies are trying to find any trace of Magnus or The Hero Faction."

* * *

After Kiba finished telling us about their run in with that group made up not dead freaks that wanted to kill my brother we all headed back home, we still had to wait for any news about where my brother could possibly be next. So, until then we all waited, though we all did different things to pass the time. Rias and Akeno went and spoke with my sisters, while the church trio spent time in prayer, Ravel and Koneko ended up arguing over something or another. Guess it was there way of coping. Kiba, Gasper and I along with Nic ended up in the training hall with us, though instead of training we just talked trying to come up with reasons who else could be in the Draco Rufus Interfectores and how they all came back and according to Kiba much stronger than they should be.

"Training, but there was more to it… Some of their personalities seemed changed." Kiba held his chin in thought.

Nic simply shrugged. "Never knew them but I think the better question is, how they came back."

"Yeah, they said the name Drake… Even though they tried to cover it with Ophis." Sighing I scratched my head in frustration. "Man, this is confusing…"

Gasper nodded and bit his lip. "It is but… Diodora is back? Really? Is Asia safe?"

"We think so, but we're keeping an eye on her just in case." Kiba crossed his arms with a frown on his face. "Though from the looks of it, the Draco Rufus Interfectores have their own goals aside from killing Magnus, but it seems like that is their primary goal."

Frowning I shook slightly… I still can't believe wanted to kill my brother… Granted he can be annoying at times but hey I didn't want him dead. "Great… Well what are we supposed to do about them?"

"Nothing, at least not yet." Kiba looked at me with a slight stern gaze… Geeze what is with all the other teens staring at me? "We'll deal with them later, once we have Magnus back."

"Kiba's right, until then we just need to wait though we may need to find out more about each member." Nic grinned slightly. "Doing this kind of thing is my specialty."

Looking at Nic I raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"What do you think I do most of the time? I am either training or I am behind enemy lines finding things out about them." Chuckling I the black-haired teen placed his hands behind his head. "Having a dragon that controls shadows and darkness makes it easy for me to spy on people."

"Huh, so that's what you do with your free time." Kiba smiled slightly before shaking his head. "For now, let's try and figure out how to deal with Magnus being missing."

Nodding we all agreed to leave and try and get some sleep and prepare for whatever tomorrow had in store for us. Nic said he and Isabella would be heading back to the underworld but would be here first thing in the morning. It's a good thing the weekend was coming up because… I am not sure my brother could stand to miss more school, good grades aside he could only pull the sick card so many times. As I headed toward my room for the evening I had to wonder what was my brother up to and if he was alright… Though knowing him he is neck deep in trouble and most of it was caused because of him….

* * *

"Run! Run! Run!" Shouting at the heroes following behind me I shuddered as the trees behind us began to come closer. "It's catching up!"

"It's all your fault you idiot!" Jeanne shouted as she ran up next to me. "You pissed off the witch!"

"Me? You're the one that called her ugly, you blonde bimbo!" Glaring at the blonde I felt someone run passed me and it was Cao Cao.

"Now is not the time for arguing, though if I remember correctly you're the one that called her mode of transportation stupid Magnus." The spear wielder glared slightly at me but then looked at Jeanne. "You also called her ugly and so your both to blame."

Jeanne and I looked at one another and we both shrugged couldn't argue with that., however before the conversation could go any further the ominous presence behind us vanished. Stopping the three of us all looked around but there was no sign of our purser. That wasn't good, reaching out with my senses I began to freak out… I couldn't sense the witch… Like at all. "Cao Cao… We got a problem… I can't sense her… Like at all… So, either she died in pursuit of us… Or…"

"She can hide her presence." The spear wielder spat out as he summoned the True Longinus and held it at the ready. "Magnus, Jeanne get ready for anything."

Nodding I looked around before deciding that my armor would be the best way to handle this situation. "Boosted Gear: Balance Breaker!"

" **Boosted Gear: Balance Breaker!/Dragon Promotion: Wizard!"**

As the cannons appeared I began to boost my powers and once it was up I blasted both Jeanne and Cao Cao. **"Transfer!"**

Summoning a holy sword of light Jeanne smiled slightly at me with a blush on her face… That was weird, shaking my head I looked at Cao Cao nodded gratefully. We would need ever advantage we could get against a witch like Baba Yaga. A witch with centuries of experience… Yeah this wouldn't go over well. Despite the advantages we had with three sacred gear users, two of which were of the Longinus class. Still just because we had power doesn't mean anything. The original Sun Wu Kong proved that much when he stopped the True Longinus with one finger.

"I don't like this…" I muttered as I looked around. "She's out there… somewhere…"

"Yeah but where…" Standing against my back Jeanne held her sword out in front of her. "… Is she.?"

Cao Cao remained silent but I knew he was wondering the same thing… It's weird but when you fight in a life or death situation with a person you tend to understand them… Even if it's with or against them. Shaking my head, I focused on the task at hand which was staying alive. Looking around I felt blind… This was the problem with senjutsu sensing is if someone can block it or hide their presence all together it left me blind. Man… This senjutsu thing is a huge crutch for me… I may need to find a way to operate without it or find something else to compensate for it.

"Damn it come on out- "I started to say as a magical circle appeared underneath us, eyes going wide I quickly grabbed ahold of Jeanne and Cao Cao and blasted off into the sky just as the area we were standing in caught aflame. Looking around I watched as a shack with… chicken legs came into view, while on the porch was a very old and wrinkly skinned Russian woman who was cackling wildly. Staring wide eyed I looked over at Cao Cao. "Quick question… Can we leave? We found out she doesn't eat children… And to be honest I am pretty sure we can't win a fight against her…"

"Magnus she is a witch that kidnaps childer-"Cao Cao started to say but stopped when I glared at him.

"Dude… We just talked to her not even an hour ago… She doesn't eat kids and she doesn't kidnap them either… The ones that come here ones that come here are students… I may have said her mode of transportation was stupid… but Jeanne is the one that pissed her off." Looking at the blonde I raised an eyebrow under my helmet who withered slightly. "I say we apologize and move on."

"I don't think that's possible at this point…" Jeanne grinned rather sheepishly. "Because I may have called her a few things after you two stepped outside… to talk about what to do next."

Groaning Cao Cao and I just slapped our heads. "Is there any way we just leave her here…"

"Hey!"

"No, we can't, and we'll just have to find a way to deal with this situation." The spear wielder frowned. "If we run she'll just continue to hunt us."

Groaning I rolled my eyes, of course it wouldn't be… Screw it I am going to do the one thing that I haven't ever thought about doing. Apologizing. Flying toward the old witch, despite the fact the two heroes under my arm were struggling to get free. I dismissed my helmet and grinned nervously at the old witch. "Hi Baba Yaga… Listen Jeanne and I have something to say… We're sorry, right Jeanne?" I said glaring at the blonde who nodded quickly.

"Yes, very sorry… I didn't mean to call you ugly, or mock your hygiene or lack of dental care…" The blonde quickly listed off all the things she said to the old witch who simply stared at us with her arms crossed her eyes lowered in an angry stare.

"The point is." I interrupted with a nervous grin. "We're sorry and… Just before you say anything I think the chicken house is awesome… Just the mortar thing was kind of stupid… I mean you use that for alchemy… Why not a broom?"

"This isn't Harry Potter." The old witch stared at me before laughing… It was wheezing cackling sound. "Very well I forgive you, but not for what you said. My student said you would apologize and she vouched for you."

Blinking I smiled. "Thank goodness for Nat… "Shaking my head I rubbed my face. "So… You won't try to kill us? And let us leave in peace?"

"No, now leave." With a wave of her hand the witch made her house turn around and head back to the way it came.

Sighing out in relief I slowly floated to the ground and let both of the heroes down and the moment they turned around I smacked the both of them upside their heads. "You both are idiots…. And that is coming from me." Before they could retaliate I held up a hand. "Jeanne, you really need to watch your mouth… When I say stupid crap it's funny, from you it's rude, and Cao Cao you… You got me gung ho about all this crap, trying to get me to play along with being a 'hero'… Yet you went off old legends without any fact gathering… Seriously what the hell man? It's like you planned this half-assed and your better than that…." Rubbing the bridge of my nose I walked over to a random tree and banged my head against it. "It's like you were just hopping that I would run off to go fight someone like an idiot without even asking any questions first…"

Cao Cao and Jeanne both looked at one another before shrugging. "To honest I was hoping you would be like that." Jeanne said a little shyly.

"Magnus Baba Yaga outside of stories is not well known, in fact as far as we knew she was just as the rumors and stories depicted her." Placing a hand on his hip the older teen shook his head. "It's good thing her apprentice knew you… By the way how did you know her?"

"Ex-girlfriend." I shrugged with my hands behind my head.

"Wait how did you get a girlfriend when you have a harem back home?" Jeanne stared at me in confusion

Cao Cao nodded looking slightly confused. "I must confess I am confused as well, wouldn't the women in your life try to kill you if you dated anyone other than them?"

"I didn't always live in Japan and this was back before I met Rias or the others." Shaking my head, I rubbed my face. "Come on let's go as fun as it was catching up with Nat I rather not let her teacher try and kill us again."


	45. Magnus is missing part 3

**Hey guys I am back and with the last chapter for the Magnus is missing and now we can finally get back on with the main story and let me tell you I am excited because we are soon reaching the most exciting part of Magnus's journey and if you read the Light Novels you know what's going to happen. Now I just want to say thank you to everyone who followed and faved it means a lot to me you guys rock, same to my reviewers and speaking of reviews... Time to read the reviews! VSG SR Hey man and yep Drake is mentioned and you'll have to wait and see what happens when Drake appears. Ace Nat showed up after Irina not right away but when Magnus was in middle school and she's a character for this story. Also Irina is Magnus's first kiss but Nat was his first girlfriend, also no secret about him flying or fire. The fire is dragon fire that comes from within him, and the flying comes from his armor. Also Cao Cao is playing a long game you'll see some of it in this chapter. Also with Akeno not sure if she would like scary movies same with Xenovia but we shall see. Also I will do a side story for Halloween as a special. As for a pennywise costume I am not sure if anyone would dress up as that clown but who knows give me some ideas for everyone and I will see. Also I saw the trailer for the new season and I am not crazy about the new animation but I am still excited for the season either way. Also as for traveling to NYC I am not sure but they will go to L.A. I can promise that much.** **Merendinoemiliano glad you liked the last chapter and I am happy you thought it was funny. Anyway I will see you all in the next chapter and Happy Early Halloween! Have a spooky time.**

* * *

The following day was a pain in the butt, my brother was still missing and we still had no idea where he could be, so far… So, the house was silent … Which is unusual since there was always noise of some kind going on in this house… Though that's mainly because of the girls who fought over my brother and who he got to spend time with. Though without my brother here, all the girls were… Well depressed. I mean we all were but hey these girls really loved my brother… Which was strange to think that I could end up with multiple sisters in law… Shaking my head I decided to spend time with my future sisters in law… Because to be honest that is where this is all going I just know it… Hell everyone in our house knew it expect for Magnus. I mean I am sure he thought about it but since no one really tells him anything he can only guess.

Anyway, I started the day with hanging out with my fellow freshman Koneko and Ravel who was the latest addition to my brother's group. Both of the girls were in the living room fighting over something again… Seriously we get it girls, you're a bird and a cat but get over it. Since I always had class with these two I knew them the best out of all the other girls so I figured it was best to start with them. Getting in between the fiery bird devil and the cat one I grinned.

"Hey, Koneko, Ravel did you finish the homework for math? I'm having some trouble working on a few problems… Can you both help me?" Looking between the blonde and the silver-haired girls I knew this was a long shot but I figured if I gave them something to do outside of fighting… Because at this point they are only fighting because they are worried about Magnus, because their 'little' fights didn't have any of the usual fire in them. Looking at me Ravel simply sighed while Koneko grunted slightly but both agreed to help me out with some homework for our math class. As we worked I could definitely see that this distraction was needed, both girls forgot some of their problems with each other but also with Magnus.

After an hour or so working on homework and brushing up on math… I wasn't joking about me having some trouble, seriously screw math. I decided my time would be better spent checking on Asia, after doing some checking I found her sitting in my brother's room playing with her familiar.

"Hey Asia, you doing okay?" I asked eyeing her familiar, that little winged lizard didn't like anything male and I was male which meant if I wasn't careful I could be lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Oh, Mason… I am alright." The blonde lied as she briefly looked at me before turning her gaze back her dragon.

Sitting down next to Asia I shook my head. "Liar, liar pants on fire." Staring at the former nun I placed a hand on her shoulder much to the chagrin of her pet. "Come on spill or I will sit here annoying you all day."

Asia briefly smiled at that before looking down again. "I'm sorry, it's just… I'm worried about Magnus and…"

"Diodora right?" Staring at her I could see that was eating at her… Now what would my brother do? Well comfort her… but how? Meh I will do this the Mason way not the Magnus way. Looking around the room I tapped Asia's shoulder. "Come on little big sister we're going to go do something fun."

"But Mason…" Asia began to protest but stopped when I grinned.

"No buts, we're going to find Xenovia and Irina who I know are training down stairs and the four of us are going to do something fun." Without any further protest Asia followed me to the basement level where we found Xenovia and Irina training like crazy, and after some minor convincing I took the church trio into town. To be honest they needed to be out and about in town. Unlike Koneko and Ravel who just missed my brother these three were clearly shaken up by their fight from the other day. So, I took them all to the one place I knew that would cheer them up.

A local burger joint that Magnus took them to a lot. For all of them it was a special place. For Asia it was where Magnus took her for her first burger. While for Irina and Xenovia it was where Magnus took them to eat when they were starving. So, this place had a special meaning to the three of them… Hell it was where Magnus takes them to get food all the time.

As we ate I got the girls talking about well things other than their problem with that crazy group in red robes. Instead I got them talking about school and the events we had planned as a club, which was a lot of fun to be honest. We talked and hung out for a few hours before heading back home, the church trio deciding to go spend time in prayer. Leaving them to go pray or whatever I tried to find Rossweisse… However, she wasn't in a bad state from what I could tell so I left her alone, I knew she liked my brother but she wasn't in love with him, not yet… Seriously my brother had that kind of effect on women... It's like he forgot to turn his swag off… Like Yu Narukami from the persona games.

Anyway, my next stop was to see how Akeno and Rias were holding up, those two I knew were struggling. Sure, they did their best not to show it but I knew for a fact that they missed my brother as badly if not more so than the other girls. As I wandered the house looking for them I ran into Kiba and Gasper both of which were heading down to the training area to kill some time until Azazel contacted us. I told them later and headed up to find Rias and Akeno… Both girls were on the roof top talking amongst themselves on the rooftop patio/garden.

"Did see what Mason was doing today?" Akeno asked with a pleasant look on her face.

"I did, he's acting like a good little brother and making sure everyone is alright." Rias smiled slightly and shook her head. "He's just like Magnus."

"It's cute to see his concern." Akeno giggled before turning her head to look in my direction. "Oh, my I believe he heard us Rias."

Rias shook her head and turned around. "Hello Mason, are you having a good day?" My future sister in law asked with a small smirk on her face.

"Um… Yes… I was just checking on you two- "I started to say but stopped as the older girls just looked at one another and shared a look… Man that's creepy as hell.

"We appreciate the thought Mason but we are fine." Rias smiled gently and turned her head. "Yes, was yesterday a little rough for us. However, we're fine, though thank you for checking on the others."

"Yeah… Sure but are-"I started to ask but stopped when they laughed. "Okay never mind… I guess I will see you girls later- "

Before I could finish my sentence the door to the roof opened and my mom stepped onto the roof. "Mason, girls could you come down stairs?"

"Sure… Mom but what's up?" Turning my head to the side I stared at my mother wondering what was going on.

"We have a guest and she has some news for us." Turning around my mom went back down the stairs with the rest of us following, as we headed down the stairs we ran into a few of the other girls and got them to join us. Once we were in the living room I saw my sisters speaking with someone. Blinking in confusion I stared at the girl sitting on our couch, she had long blonde/brown curly hair, she wore a dark grey leather jacket a black dress with blue tights and brown boots. However, that wasn't the distinct thing about her… It was her accent… It was Russian… and she was talking comfortably with my sisters… Holy crap could it be? "Nat?" Staring at the blonde I couldn't believe it… It had been almost two years since I last saw her but there was no mistaking it.

"Mason? Oh, my it is has been so long." Standing up Nat ran up and hugged me tightly… around my neck. "You've grown so much!"

"Gah!" Now it may not seem like it but Nat despite being thin with no visible muscle what so ever… She had a very tight grip. Struggling in her death grip that I am sure that not even the jaws of life could break free I peered up at the older girl. "I saw you like what… two years ago? It wasn't that long… I am not that much different."

"Nonsense, you have grown into your power and I sense you will reach its final stage soon." Nat smiled beautifully down at me… Okay can't think like that, this is my brother's ex. Hold the phone… did she say power? Also, what's this about final stage? Could she be talking about my sacred gear? Wait how would she know about that? In fact, why is she here?

Pulling free I rubbed my neck and stared at the blonde while all the other girls gathered around us. "Nat, not that it's not nice to see you but… what are you doing here? Better yet how did you know where we lived?"

"I am curious about that myself." Rias said walking into the room behind us with her arms crossed. "Also, who are you?"

Nat blinked before bowing her head, taking a moment to clear her throat. "Very sorry, my name is Natalia Ivanov, and I am an old friend of the family. As to why I am here I have a message from Magnus."

That stopped all of us… Nat had a message from my big brother? Wait how did she even run across him? "How did you…" I started to ask but I was pushed aside by all the other girls trying to get information out of Nat. However, the blonde Russian had enough and pushed all the other girls away and hid behind me. "Come on girls be nice… We're all worried about my brother but don't tear out Nat's throat."

"Magnus wasn't kidding when he said you girls were crazy." Shaking her head Nat looked at me with a smile. "Thank you for being my shield."

"Please tell us what is going on with Magnus?" Xenovia pleaded… Wow that's weird to hear.

"Nat it's important how and where did you meet up with Magnus?" Rias asked her voice becoming softer, losing what Magnus would call… Her boss tone.

Morgan deciding to step in placed a hand on Rias's shoulder while Megan touched Xenovia's back. "Calm down, all of you." Morgan spoke softly staring at Rias.

"Xenovia it will be alright, just let Nat speak." Megan smiled reassuringly at the blue-haired girl.

Looking at my sisters Nat nodded gratefully before speaking. "As I have before my name is Natalia Ivanov and how I met up with Magnus is simple, he was recently in Russia he and a few…villains appeared at the doorstep of my teacher. They believed in the old rumors of her being a child eater…"

"Ah." The collective sound of everyone made all the others realize what had happened…. Oh, that makes sense my brother had a thing about people messing with kids.

"After running into my teacher and myself I was able to convince them to back down and talk." Nat continued to explain the situation with a pleasant expression before it turned sour. "A blonde woman by the name of Jeanne insulted my teacher which caused her to give chase to them, they were let go after Magnus forced her to apologize. Though as we spoke Magnus passed me a message, he believed the… Hero Faction he called them were blocking his means of speaking to you all and thus asked me to deliver a message in his stead."

"Well what is it?" Akeno anxiously asked as she shifted from one foot to the next.

Nat cleared her throat before speaking again. "Do not worry about me, I am fine but I think the Hero Faction are planning something, and I can't deal with it myself they are keeping me busy running around." Reaching into jacket Nat pulled out a scrap of cloth that looked like it belonged to Magnus's jacket and handed it over to Rias. "He said that he will be leaving his jacket at their main encampment so you can use that scrap to find them and stop whatever they are planning."

Looking at the scarp of cloth Rias gripped it tightly in her fist. "And what if we decided to use this track him down instead?"

"Magnus said you would say that, he said that you can't. He believes that the Hero Faction are blocking his signal or something like that." Nat supplied helpfully. "However, before he left Magnus had me magically tag his jacket. You can use that scrap to hone in on its location."

Staring at the piece of cloth that was in Rias's hand I raised an eyebrow in thought… This… This could work we can't track my brother but say his jacket… That would work and to be honest this does sound like something a Maverick would come up with. "Rias we should do it." I said speaking up. "My brother obviously has something planned, plus we could probably get information out of the Hero Faction and find out where Magnus is if he isn't there."

Frowning for a moment Rias thought over it before a small smile appeared on her face. "Fine let's go get our idiot back and stop the Hero Faction."

* * *

It took some time but we gathered up the necessary forces because we didn't know what to expect if we just appeared in the middle of the Hero Faction's camp. So, we were gathering all our possible allies that could come here on such short notice. Nic and Isabella were able to appear almost right away, after them we got Sona and her people showed up along with that fallen angel in the trench coat along with Azazel and my sisters. Nat would also be joining us. So, all and all we had a decent sized group that was ready to mount a full scale… Rescue? I guess this would be considered a rescue since we're here going after my brother, even though he wanted us to stop whatever the Hero Faction was planning.

I was kind of excited to be honest, now I knew this was serious but come on it isn't every day you get to do stuff like this. Plus, there was something else on my mind, something Nat had said my powers would reach their final stage soon… Could that mean… a balance breaker? To honest I was never really focused on getting one, for me it was enough just having a sacred gear but I guess it was exciting. I mean what could my balance breaker be? Would it be a powerful set of armor? Or some kind of awesome weapon… You know now that I think on it… Everyone's balance breaker is personal, there is very few sacred gears that always have the same balance breaker.

Shaking my head, I pushed my thoughts and of my balance breaker behind me, that wasn't important. What was important is rescuing my brother and stopping the Hero Faction. The entire rescue squad had gathered together in the basement level of our house, everyone looked prepared for battle in their own way. Why my fellow students were wearing their school uniforms I'll never know. Seriously Magnus and I wear our normal clothing… Why don't they?

"Now everyone I hope your all ready for this." Azazel spoke up with his hands on his hips. "We'll be entering enemy territory the moment we pass through the magical circle. So, prepare your defenses right away."

Everyone nodded, we all were prepared for the worst and knew that. Hell, Asia was ready to deploy her shield and I was ready to armor up, while Sona and her people looked ready to use whatever magic they used… To be honest I hadn't worked with the Sitri group that much so I barely know what they can do… Well I knew what Saji could do but that's because he came over once in a while to train with Magnus.

"We're being the operation now." Azazel walked toward us and nodded at my parents who were standing at the edge of the magical circle. "We'll bring him back safely."

Smiling my parents nodded their thanks and then looked at me and my sisters who both placed their hands on my shoulder. We're a team and we'll work together and we'll work together on this mission. "We'll see you soon mom and dad!" I waved at my parents as the familiar feeling of teleporting went through my body. In a flash of brilliant red light, we appeared in a ravine surrounded by high rock walls, on top of the canyon like walls was… The Hero Faction and all of them were staring down at us with grin on their faces and next to each of them were weird monsters that all were drooling.

"It's a trap." Rias muttered under her breath. "Everyone circle up Asia get your barrier around us all."

"Yes Rias." Reaching out with her sacred gear the blonde covered our entire group in a green mystical shield. Looking all around I grit my teeth, this isn't good… Did they find out what Magnus was doing? If they did then what happened to my brother? Looking around I couldn't see my brother anywhere but I did see someone that I wasn't expecting, Connla my rival… Or that is what he called me… to be honest he was annoying. See Connla is a descendant of the original Connla and he possessed the sacred gear Night Reflection which allowed him to control shadows…I have no idea why he considers me his rival our sacred gears aren't even closely related. Anyway, we first met during that rating game fight and again back in Kyoto, and both times I beat him.

Staring up at Connla my right hand began to clench and unclench…. However, before I could do anything I felt Megan grab my shoulder. Looking back at my older sister she shook her head and whispered. "Don't." Frowning I sighed and simply nodded my head, she was right… I shouldn't do anything stupid… Not yet at least, right now we need to figure out where my brother is and find out what the Hero Faction had planned.

"Well look who finally decided to join the party." The sound of clapping pulled me from my thoughts, looking for the sound I saw a small group walking toward us. The one that was clapping was and I am assuming is Cao Cao. Next to him a silver-haired guy that looked like Kiba and some kid who was surrounded by several monsters.

"Cao Cao, I believe this is the first time we are meeting, I would say it's a pleasure but I hate to lie." Rias crossed her arms across her chest. "Now tell me where is Magnus?"

Smiling good naturedly Cao Cao simply shrugged. "Why Rias Gremory such an honor to have you in our camp, as for Magnus he is busy… for the moment."

"Let our little brother go you spear wielding douche." Morgan growled out her hands filling with magical circles, guess she was ready to fight. "Now show us Magnus."

If Cao Cao was bothered by my sister calling him a douche he sure didn't show it, instead he kept on smiling. "You want to see him? Are you sure? Because I am not sure he wants to see any of you."

"Yeah right he's our brother." Shouting I grit my teeth. "Now bring him out or we'll force you too!"

"Mason… Watch it, look at where we are." Megan glared slightly at me, before looking around. "We're on their turf."

Cao Cao seemed all this, in fact… All the Hero Faction began to laugh like they heard the world's funniest joke…. This is confusing what is going on? "Fine, if you wish to him so badly then let's bring him out… Georg bring Magnus out here will you."

Slowly walking toward our group was a mage with glasses and right next to him was my brother expect there was something wrong with him. He was moving sluggishly, and he seemed lifeless. Looking closer there was some kind of glowing circlet with some gems all around it…. The hell?

"Magnus! It's us, Magnus answer me!" Rias called and some of the others called out to my brother but there was no answer from my brother, hell he didn't so much as twitch.

"What did you do to him!?" Xenovia called out angrily her sword already out.

The silver-haired Kiba clone crossed his arms with a small smile. "Mind control."

Georg smiled wryly. "Personally, he's much easier to deal with like this don't you agree?"

"Magnus as the Red Dragon Emperor is a major player in this world and we have on several occasions tried to get him to join us. However, he always refused us, and we knew that he would never join us willingly and his will was too strong for simple brainwashing, however we found the solution." Cao Cao placed a hand on his hip a small smirk on his face. "There was an ancient house among the devils that studied and learned how to control and tame dragons."

"The house of Buné… one of the families of the 72 pillars." Sona gasped her eyes wide.

Georg smiled widely. "That's correct and after tracking down one of their remaining family members we were able to learn their secrets."

"Even if you could, Ddraig isn't a normal dragon and he couldn't be controlled." Akeno explained… Yeah that makes sense Ddraig is a strong dragon in fact one of the strongest dragons.

"That would be true, expect we found a way around that." The Kiba clone smirked his eyes glowing almost.

"Ddraig's soul is being suppressed and that crown along with exhaustion is keeping Magnus under our control." Cao Cao slowly walked over to my brother and tapped his head. "We had to keep him running around but we finally wore him down enough that we got control over him… Yet it comes at a price his higher brain functions are weaker and he can't think for himself to much so we've had to lead him around. It isn't ideal but eventually we'll no longer need the crown."

"You bastards." Kiba shook angrily his fingers twitching.

Koneko frowned her cat ears and tail appearing. "You'll pay for this."

Cao Cao simply shrugged and patted Magnus on the shoulder. "Magnus, destroy the devils, everyone else aid him but leave the humans."

Magnus made a grunting noise and slowly shambled forward his boosted gear appearing on his left arm in a flash of red light…. Crap this isn't good we have to face not only the full might of the Hero Faction but also my brother… Even if he is exhausted, looking around I could see everyone tensing up I guess they were worried about fighting Magnus.

Frowning I knew what had to be done, the only people that could on my brother… Is me and my sisters, we're the only ones that could take him down without fear of hurting him. "Rias… You guys focus on the Hero Faction, leave my brother to me and my sisters."

"Mason… You can't- "Rias started to say but stopped as my sisters smiled at her.

"Leave it to us little sister." Megan nodded at the red-head.

"We're the only ones that can deal with him without being afraid of hurting him, the rest of you focus on the Hero Faction." Morgan brushed a strand of hair away from her face.

Sighing slightly Rias nodded. "Alright, just be careful. Even in this state Magnus will be dangerous."

Nodding we all turned to face my brother who was now in his balance breaker…. Gulping slightly, I created the very first set of armor I ever wore, and looked at my sisters who nodded at me. Imbuing the armor with the power of flight I blasted off toward Magnus and slamming my fist into my brother's helmeted face I winced slightly… Okay even in armor my that hurt. Turning to look at me Magnus grabbed my extended arm and tossed me over his shoulder and into the ground.

"Ow…." Looking up at the armored form of my brother who raised his left hand and was about to crush my head in but was stopped as he was blasted back by a blast of magic from the twins. Climbing to my feet I nodded my thanks to my sisters and took a moment to look around, everyone was duking it out with the heroes and monsters. Nic was wearing some badass looking dragon armor, with Isabella fighting alongside him. The Sitri group and Rias's group were working in tandem, as Nat stayed with Asia who was healing our people as they needed it.

Looking back at my brother I grumbled as he was now pulling himself out of the rock face. "We need to get to that crown… Though we need to get past his armor."

"True but how?" Megan walked forward her hands on her hips.

"Beat him out of his armor." Morgan cracked her knuckles a magical circle appearing in front of her as a stream of ice missiles pelted our brother. "Damn they were right his higher brain functions aren't working he would have dodged that."

Frowning I snapped my fingers as a grin appeared on my face. "I think I got it, I'll knock him into your magical blasts."

"Good enough for me." The twins said at the same time… Man that's creepy, and I am used to it.

Flying toward my brother I began to fight against him and boy it was weird… While he didn't really dodge attacks, he could just take them and it didn't really him that he was physically stronger than me, which meant his attacks hurt… a lot and he didn't hold back. As I spent my time trying to knock my brother into my sister's attacks and avoid getting smacked around I kept on changing my armor and weapons however nothing was really working… Maybe because I never had any formal training with them at all but it was better than trying to match him hand to hand, see all of us Mavericks knew some form of martial arts however Magnus was just better at it then the rest of us… The only thing that my sisters were better at then my brother was… well they were geniuses, and me? Well I always considered my brother's clone back home because of how alike we were, the only difference was our age… However, there was one thing that I could do better than my brother…. I could shoot… Hell I was good at it, in fact shooting was the one skill that set me apart from my brother.

That's when it dawned on me… I always wanted to be like my brother, that's why I always tried to fight like him but maybe I shouldn't try to be like him but instead… be me.

Dismissing my armor, I grinned as what Nat said to me was finally coming making sense. "Balance Break!"

Extending both my arms out I watched as in my left hand a massive hand cannon appeared, it was silver in color but the moment I pointed it at my brother the canon changed colors and became a dark red with a dragon head on it. While in my right hand a gun appeared that resembled the gun Death Penalty from the Dirge of Cerberus. While armored boots appeared on my feet, and my entire outfit became more like a biker mixed with Squall's outfitting from Final Fantasy 8.

"Sweet…." Grinning widely, I aimed the red gun at my brother. "Hey big bro here's a present from me to you!' Charging up a blast I fired a red ball of energy at Magnus who like an idiot took the hit and was knocked into the ground. Then aiming my silver gun, I fired it sending five bolts of silver/black energy straight into him shattering his armor. "Megan, Morgan now!"

Quickly running in my sisters used their magic to hold down my brother and together they ripped the freaking crown off his head and with one swift motion they tossed it into the air and with a quick fire of my gun the crown was destroyed. Slowly floating down to the ground, I looked over my brother with my sisters to see if he was alright, the lifeless look in his eyes were now gone and despite the fact he looked like he went ten rounds with Godzilla, he seemed alright…

Especially when he began to grin. "I'm…baaaaccckkkkk."

* * *

Slowly standing to my feet and using my sisters as a crutch I grinned at my little brother…. He had a balance breaker, see despite the fact I couldn't control my actions I knew what was going on and let me tell you, I was feeling all kinds of emotions right now, pride, anger, happiness but most of all I was feeling…vengeful. Looking around I noticed that the entire battle just seemed to have stopped, I didn't have to have senjutsu to tell me that most of the Hero Faction were crapping their pants at this moment.

Looking at my sisters I raised an eyebrow and they nodded. Guess they knew what I wanted and agreed to it a white gauntlet appeared on right hand and slowly I began to divide some of their magical power, just enough to do what I needed to do. "Boosted Gear: Balance Breaker."

" **Welsh Dragon: Balance Breaker!"**

The familiar voice of Ddraig rang out in my ears. "Hey partner ready to show these bastards what's for?"

" **Ready as you are."** The Welsh Dragon grumbled angrily.

"Hold on big bro, I want in on that action." Mason walked up to me a stupid smile on his face.

"Same here little brother, we're helping." Morgan appeared next to me with Megan right next to her.

"Let's show them not to mess with the Maverick family." Megan grinned evilly as she eyed the Hero Faction.

Chuckling I nodded cracking my neck as my armored changed into the Panzer promotion. Using the targeting sight, I decided to try something new with these blasts, I aimed, while next to me my siblings all took their positions. "Burning Dragon Cannon!"

"Wind Shear!"

"Gravity Orb!"

"Death Cross!"

The collective attacks all found their marks, and while I am sure we only killed some of the monsters that weird kid Leo made… I think the message was made clear. Don't. Fuck. With. Us.

* * *

The aftermath of the fight was... well it was almost as brutal as the fight itself, given the fact I was nearly tackled to death by the girls... Which was a weird feeling, I was given a very hard slap on the back from Nic though Isabella dealt with him by tugging his ear... That was pretty funny. Anyway after me and my siblings released our attacks the Hero Faction had escaped but I knew they wouldn't try something like this again. Mainly because I would beat them until nothing remained. Now that the Hero Faction was dealt with for the moment and things were peaceful, I spent some time talking to all the girls, and Kiba and Gasper. Koneko and Ravel were amazingly sharing my lap, Asia was clinging to one of my arms, while Rias and Akeno held onto my head and waist respectively, and Xenovia and Irina held onto my arms while Rossweisse looked a little left out... Okay don't tell me she's starting to like me... I can barely handle all these girls and now another girl? Seriously... Anyway as I was talking with everyone around me I did my best not to freak out over my little brother's balance breaker... It was seriously awesome!

I mean guns? That is so cool... Though I couldn't get to close to my brother since I noticed Nat was hanging around him and she was flirting up a storm with Mason, whether he knew it or not... I ship it. Hey she may be my ex but she is more of a friend to me and we parted on good terms so I'm cool if she likes my little brother.

"That's so weird." Megan mumbled as she and Morgan watched the same scene I did.

"I know right? I mean how weird would it be if she dated Mason." Morgan shook her head with a chuckle.

"Umm, why's that?" Asia asked in confusion.

Oh no... Dear sisters please don't say anything, otherwise I will get punished in some way...Gulping I sent a silent message with my eyes to my sisters but the moment they saw it they both grinned.

"Well, it would be weird since she's Magnus's ex-girlfriend." They both said at the same time.

"What!?" At that moment all the girls turned to stare at me.

Fuck my life sometimes...


	46. The Youth Rating Game Finally Begins Now

**Hey guys I am back once again with a new chapter for The Maverick Emperor and the big event is happening next chapter the Rating Game with Sairaorg is starting. So I hope your all ready for it, because I am going to have a lot of fun writing about it. Now I want to thank everyone who faved and followed myself and stories it means a lot you guys. It really does. Now I also want to thank my reviewers the support you guys have given me is awesome and I love seeing it. Now onto the reviews! VSG SR Yeah the upsides of a harem are interesting, however the downsides can kick you in the butt.** **Merendinoemiliano glad you like Mason's balance breaker and I am sure in your story Millicas will be awesome. Believe in yourself, also yeah Rizevim does have a plan in store and he is more involved in things then you think. Also yeah I know about the Harley thing and it makes sense. Ace glad you liked the fight and the little call back minus the pole. Also yeah the Mavericks will meet Vali soon enough. With Kuroka she will fall for Magnus, and trust me when she and Le Fay will come to his house they will bond more so then Issei and she did and Nat will talk with all the girls... She will have no choice. Also I never heard of that skit. What is it about? Franciskanneh007, thanks for the support of the story and I believe I answered your questions in your message. Now everyone I am excited because Magnus's final promotion will happen and boy... It's going to be awesome. Let me know what you think the final promotion will look like or what it's name will be. Now I will see you all in the next chapter!**

* * *

The last few days have been hell, first I was kidnapped by the Hero Faction and was forced to fight against my friends and family, luckily my little brother activated his balance breaker and broke the mind control over me and set me free. After that we went through a weird adventure with dealing with a Necromancer during Halloween. It's weird, even after dealing with him I still had no idea why he was doing it… And to be honest I don't want to know. I get involved in too many weird things as it is and I rather not find out this guy's story and get involved in some giant weird adventure. I had enough on my plate, so instead after he was beaten I just passed him off to Azazel and his people.

Now the main thing I was focused on was getting ready for the rating game against Sairaorg, and normally I would be training with Kiba and Gasper but instead I switched over to Azazel. For one good reason… I needed his help unlocking the final form of my Dragon Promotion. For some reason I couldn't seem to unlock it, no matter what I tried the form wouldn't unlock. So, I went to Azazel to help me… I would have gone to Ajuka or Wayland but one was a devil king and the other was a wandering smith that I couldn't get a hold of. Instead I went with Azazel the expert on sacred gears, plus I had trained with him before and got good results before. So, he was the most obvious choice I had, plus I wanted to get in some last-minute training before the rating game tomorrow.

Sairaorg offered to postpone it in lieu of what had happened to me with the Hero Faction, but I was alright and I rather not push this off. Plus, the doctors all agreed that I was fine more or less, they rather I rested more but I had rested more than enough. Not to mention my friends and everyone else was already and I rather not put this battle off.

So, the night before I was fighting against Azazel the both of us were in our armor. I was using the standard balance breaker armor in hopes that I could figure out the final transformation. "Gah!" Firing off a blast of red energy toward my teacher I watched as the fallen angel deflected the blast with his lance of light. Frowning within my armor I charged toward the fallen angel and slammed my fist toward his face. However, the leader of the Grigori blocked my attack with his wings.

"Damn it, I forgot you could do that." Muttering under my breath, flying back I avoided being struck by the lance of light by only a hair. "Shit that was close." Boosting my power, I began to charge up another blast of power.

Azazel chuckled from within his dragon armor before shaking his head and signaling to me to stop. "I think I figured out your problem."

Dismissing my armor, I sighed we had been at this for an hour so I was glad he figured out something. "Lay it on me Azazel."

"Very well, the problem isn't power. You have it in spades." The fallen angel started to explain with a hand on his hip. "The problem is the catalyst, every time you activated your promotion power it was under certain conditions. The first time was against that fake version of yourself in the Dimensional Gap, the second time was against Sairaorg during the practice match you had with him and the final and third time was against that dragon slaying kid. If I am right you won't be able activate it at will."

Frowning I rubbed the bridge of my nose. "So, what you're saying is… Unless I meet the conditions I can't use the power?"

"I can't be exact but that is what I believe yes. The first time you needed the extra fire power so your armor changed into the form that you needed most. The second time your body and power was weak so your armor became more defensive, and finally you needed more speed in order to compete with someone that far out matched you in speed." Azazel cupped his chin in thought. "Another problem that I am noticing is you're not using your power to its full potential."

That was weird… "Okay I think you lost me on that one." I replied with a confused look on my face, I thought this was about helping me achieve my new form… But I am not using my power to its full potential?

Staring at me Azazel pointed at my left hand. "The power of light I gave you, you hardly ever use it anymore. Then there is something else, ever since you went on that rampage while under Loki's curse your power has been… Weaker, or rather you haven't been fighting with a fraction of your true strength. It's like something is holding you back."

"Weaker? How could you say that, I am leagues above whatever I could do before. So, what is the problem?" Crossing my arms, I turned my head still confused…. And holding me back? I wasn't holding back was I?

Azazel shook his head with a sigh. "The problem isn't power, it's how your using it. Magnus let me give you an example of what I am talking about. When you first started to come into your power you forged your strength into a sword, sharp, dangerous and powerful. However, after Loki's curse made you go on a rampage you realized how dangerous your strength was if it was taken from you, so you tried to use that well-tempered sword into a shield and thus it kept you from fighting at your full potential, a sword can be used for defense but it can't be a shield. Just like a shield can be used offensively but it can't be a sword."

Rubbing my face in thought I started to think over what he was saying. Was he right? If he was I didn't even realize I was holding back… That's kind of scary to be honest. "And because I am using the sword like a shield…. I am not using my power to its fullest potential?"

"In essence? Yes, now I am not saying use the Juggernaut Drive but really think on what you want to be Magnus, either be a sword or continue acting like a shield and never reach your full potential." With that Azazel gently patted my shoulder and slowly left the training room and left me alone to think on what he told me.

"Be a sword and live up to my full potential? Or continue acting as a shield and be the same?" Frowning for a moment I shook my head. "Screw it I'll figure it out later, I need to get to bed." Muttering I ran my fingers through my hair and headed to my room.

* * *

The following day was the rating game and boy was the event huge and it was being held in a floating city and it was so beautiful that words couldn't even begin to describe just how amazing it truly is a wonder. According to what I was told the city's name is Agreas and the power that made the city float was made back during the original Satan's era. The only person who knows is Ajuka and his peerage who are helping to keep the core going… Which really made me wonder was the island being kept afloat by technology or magic…. Or was it one and the same? Like in the MCU? Meh questions for later, or never seeing how people never answer me… Well expect for Azazel but then again he would only tell me something if it was really important otherwise he would just tell me to shut up and leave it alone.

Anyway, the floating city of Agreas reminded me a lot of Asgard from the Thor movies especially because of the waterfalls that poured freely over the edge, now I had a great view of the city from the gondola lift. See Agreas is a popular tourist spot and so there was three major ways for people to enter the city, one was the gondola like we were using, another was to use a magical circle but that was for VIP guests for special events. Because this place was so special they didn't allow to many people to teleport here. The second was via airships… and Yes I mean airships like from a fantasy movie…. They were also in the air at the moment and… I wanted one of my own… Maybe a red dragon one… Like Ragnarok from Final Fantasy 8… That would be sweet **(AN: Foreshadowing)** and of course the last way was the way we were entering but I am not complaining about it, we got fresh air and an awesome view of the city. Looking around I smiled seeing the looks on my friend's faces, I guess they all liked the view as much as I did. The only person who didn't look to be enjoying themselves was Azazel who had his arms crossed and eyes closed.

"You know there was a huge debate by the higher-ups on which stadium to use for this game." The fallen angel who for most of this trip had been silent finally said as he looked toward me.

Raising an eyebrow, I found that a little hard to understand, seriously why would they have such a huge debate about? Looking around I noticed everyone was having the exact same thoughts as me. "You know you can't say something like that and not expect us to ask about it."

"The higher-ups of the devil king faction wished for the game to take place in either the Gremory territory or Sirzechs's territory. However, the Bael faction protested to have it in the Bael territory. The current devil kings aren't part of the current heredity. For High-class devils who view the importance in lineage and household, the house of the Great-King Bael is a major factor. The Bael faction has more fame than the devil kings, if only by a little." Azazel explained to us all.

"So, the game is being held in the Agares territory." Koneko mutters with a small frown.

"Yeah, it's said that the Arch-Duke Agares came between the devil kings and the Great King of the Bael as a mediator." Azazel explained to us all… Wait Agares? I knew the current head

"...So, will our match become like a representative War between Sirzechs and the Great-King Bael?" Kiba asked his eyes narrowing.

Azazel answered stroking his chin. "Well, there are many who are looking at it in that way. The Maverick Emperor and Dragon Princess vs the Strongest Youth Sairaorg is just a cover, which is just to make the attention of the common people go there. On the other side, the bunch from the political side will be watching with… say keen interest."

Rolling my eyes, I shook my head in disgust. "Politics never seem to change do they? Well I can tell you this much politics be damned we're fighting this for us ourselves and no one else, and I know for a fact Sairaorg would say the same thing."

A small smile appeared on Azazel's face and he laughed. "Good, you kids stay like that, that'll be enough. Even if you guys were to lose, there is no way that Sirzechs would suffer politically. Except, the guys from the house of Great-King would a have a good time, also the ones backing Sairaorg will have a good laugh."

"There are politicians behind Sairaorg?" Frowning I raised an eyebrow, that seemed a bit weird but it's understandable the guy is powerful

"That kid rose up with only his body and won't be influenced by the opinions of the politicians. Except, he himself has made connections with them so they could become a support for him to aim higher."

To fulfill your dreams or ambitions, you must get involved with politics huh? I hate politics, however if I think about it, we also have connections with Sirzechs and Serafall and a few other important people in this world… Yet those people were friends, family or allies, though to anyone else it would seem like we are gaining political strength… Damn it I hate politics.

"The High-class devils are using Sairaorg, who went through hardship and who was born without the power of destruction, and now that he has power they are gathering around him. Or rather his power." Gritting my teeth, I dug my finger nails into the palm of my hands.

Azazel sighed shaking his head, obviously sharing my dislike for politics. "It might be complicated, but it's good that way. Just think that he finally has gathered attention after going through hardship. Whatever reason it is, being acknowledged by someone with fame is a result. What's left will depend on the result… You guys don't worry about him and go at him with full strength. You won't be able to defeat him if you don't use everything you have in order to accomplish your goal."

No need to tell me twice, I plan on fighting all out against Sairaorg straight from the beginning. I made him a promise after all.

"Will the Great-King faction acknowledge Sairaorg's dream? He is fighting for an underworld where devils can surpass their social status if they have powers so they can make their wish come true, correct?" Kiba asked his frown mirroring my own.

"Do you think the Great-King faction who is still obsessed with being the former first ladder of the 72 pillars and who believes in the importance of blood will allow that? They are saying they will cooperate with him on the outside, but on the inside they despise him. What they want are pawns that can be used to retaliate against the devil kings." Azazel frowned deeply. "To them, the pure believers that gather around Sairaorg will just be like a tool to them which can support their backs in the political issues. Sairaorg also realized this as well. Even so, he made connections if it will make him go even higher. He is a pure and patient man."

Shaking my head, I stopped myself from cursing. Seriously I cannot stress how much I hate politics. However, before I could continue about my hatred of politics when a thought crossed my mind. "You don't think that the Khaos Brigade will try and interrupt the game will you? Well more of those red robbed freaks and the Hero Faction than anyone else." I was really worried about them then the other groups, I knew Vali wouldn't do anything. Despite everything he and I were cool with the other.

"There is a possibility that an attack could happen. This match is very important and will be getting a lot of attention from many people from the other mythologies." Azazel explained crossing his arms once again. "It would be the perfect place for any faction of the Khaos Brigade to cause some problems. Which is why we have a maximum-security force set up around the stadium, though in the end nothing will happen."

"How can you be so sure?" Akeno asked speaking up for the first time since we arrived on the gondola.

Scratching his cheek Azazel looked away slightly from our questioning gazes. "I may have received a private message from Vali."

Everyone gasped, myself included… We weren't really expecting that at all, I mean the last time we all saw Vali well all of us minus Rias was back when the lovely red-head was trapped in the Dimensional Gap. Though the last time we heard from him was back in Kyoto when Le Fay showed up and helped us all fight the Hero Faction.

"Yeah the little bastard sent me a message. 'It's an important match between Sairaorg from the house of Bael and the Gremory group. I'm looking forward to it. So, I won't let them intervene with Magnus'. Seems your rival is a little protective of you kid."

Rolling my eyes, I sighed. Yeah it seems Vali is a little protective… Hell it seems like he viewed me as a friend, I'm not sure why but that's the way it seemed. Granted I had no problem with that, the guy wasn't that bad for someone involved in a terrorist group. Though as far as I know he hasn't done anything that could be considered…bad per say. Sure, we fought during the Leader's Summit which seemed like a life time ago but otherwise he never really did anything against me… In fact, he always offered to help me.

"Either way, since he said that I am sure that he has Cao Cao and the other groups under surveillance. They also won't be willing to fight the Vali-team at the cost of crushing the stadium. If their opponents are the Vali-team which is filled with monsters, then they will suffer high casualties. So, there is a high chance that they won't do anything where they won't get any profit."

Filled with monsters? Sirzechs's peerage is said to be the same… Could Vali be the second coming of Sirzechs? To be honest I could kind of see it. "Well good to know he's on our side… when it suits him." I muttered. Suddenly the gondola lurched and stopped, I guess we arrived, as soon as the doors opened up we were all assaulted by the flashes of cameras and screams of fans. However, before my eyes had time adjust, men in suits appeared and escorted us to a stretch limo, and waiting inside was perhaps my second favorite blonde Ravel.

"Thanks for the save Rave." I grinned at the blonde who smiled and blushed at my comment before clearing her throat.

"Well, yes I knew this would happen so I arranged for transport for all of you." The youngest daughter of the Phenex family explained with a small smile.

"I don't know what we would do without you." Rias nodded her thanks at the younger girl who flushed at the praise.

Smirking slightly Azazel shook his head. "You guys need to get your own personal manager. Especially Rias and Magnus, which is a must. For this match, whether you win or lose your fame will rise. It will calm down after a few days have passed, but for a while it will be like this every time when you come to the Underworld. Ah, yeah Ravel, how about you become Magnus's manager? You will learn a lot if you stay with this guy, though he can be an idiot." Azazel grinned at me only to be smacked by Akeno.

"Now, now only we girls can call Magnus an idiot." The black-haired girl smiled good naturedly and then winked at Rias. "Isn't that right?"

The red-head smiled slightly and turned away without another word a blush on her face. Looking around I noticed all the girls were sharing the same look on their face…. The hell happened? Seriously it's like they all have meetings about me or something and just… You know this is probably my fault, I wanted them all to get along and now they are… sort of. I mean the occasional fight still happens, however they weren't as big as before.

Wait did Azazel ask Ravel to be my personal manger? That's a little weird… But then again she did have the skills for it, she acted like a manger in many ways and to be honest… It would be nice to have someone help me plan out my days… You know I should really consider asking her to act as my manger, as I thought over this as we drove into the city.

* * *

You know I found out something about Agreas… It's a freaking tourist trap but it was a city so in many ways… I felt at home here… Man I missed L.A. I wonder if I could convince Rias to let us all go and visit the states again, I would love to show everyone around. Not to mention I would love for us all to go to Disney Land together. Now that would be awesome. Shaking my head, I looked around as the car stopped, we were in front of a very expensive hotel.

Getting out of the limo I stretched out and looked around, seems like we were right next to a massive stadium. If my guess was right, we would have the match there. Putting my hands into my pockets I followed everyone into the lobby. "Wow, nice place-" Shivering I felt the icy hand of death over my chest, looking around I knew everyone else was feeling what I was feeling. As I tried to find the source I spotted, a bunch of people in hooded robes and amongst them was….

"It's Gravelord Nito! Run!" I shouted pointing at the skeleton that was surrounded by the hooded people.

"How droll." The skeleton stared at me with his empty eye sockets before turning to… look? At Rias and Azazel. "Well if it isn't the Crimson haired princess of ruin and the Governor General of the fallen angels."

Azazel smiled wryly. "Oh, if this isn't the god that governs death, Hades. What brings you up from the lower pits of the underworld with a bunch of grim reapers? I thought you hated fallen angels and devils so what brings you here?"

Smacking my face, I stared at the skeleton… This is Hades, I mean I knew the Greek gods were real, hell I knew Poseidon on a personal level but this was his brother? How in the hell did that work? I wanted to ask something to say anything that would reflect any of my questions that would not piss the god off. "Maybe he's here to fight the Chosen Undead?" Damn it brain!

Clamping a hand over my mouth Kiba smiled nervously. "Quite time now Magnus."

"Fahahahaha… You have an interesting student there you damn crow. It has been rather noisy up here so I have decided to observe." Hades explained staring down Azazel… You know I wonder if Hades would talk in a Jamaican accent, that would hilarious.

Removing Kiba's hand from my mouth I decided to ask something that was bugging me. "Hey quick question Jack Skellington, how come you're the only hold up on the Greek side of things? Don't like peace?"

"And what of it young dragon? Will you try and get rid of me like you did Loki?" Hades's empty eye sockets were I believe focused on me, while the grim reapers around him looked like they were ready to kill.

Azazel shook his head and sighed. "I'm telling you to become more open minded like that perverted geezer Odin."

Hades instead of answering Azazel kept his gaze focused on me his sockets began to glow. "Welsh Dragon, seeing you again sure brings back memories of you and the Vanishing Dragon when you were rampaging in the depths of hell together."

Staring the god down I felt my boosted gear appear on my arm. "I guess you know each other?" I asked looking down briefly at the red gauntlet.

" **There was something, a long time ago."**

Raising an eyebrow, I hopped that the skeleton didn't hold a grudge against me… Fighting against one god was bad enough but if I had to face a god of death it would be… dangerous. In more than one way.

"Have no worries I have not come here to take your souls today. So, for now I shall go enjoy myself." With that the Hades and his crew walked right past us.

My sacred gear vanished returning my hand to normal, and that is when I noticed it… my arms were shaking. Holy crap, that guy's aura was intense. Looking around I noticed everyone was slowly untensing just like I was.

"… I heard stories about Lord Hades from my seniors back when I was a Valkyrie, it doesn't feel like we're still alive when it felt like he had a grip on our souls." Rossweisse muttered coming up next to me, her pale hand gently touching my arm.

So that's what was going on, his aura was affecting our very souls? Yet why was I as affected as everyone else? Was it because parts of my soul were missing? Yeah maybe that could explain a few things. "No kidding, his power is intense…"

Slowly cracking his neck Azazel rubbed his shoulders like his muscles were stiff. "Well yeah, his power is among the top classes within all the major factions."

"Is he stronger then you?" Gasper asked a little nervously.

"He's stronger than me and Sirzechs. All of you, don't turn him into your enemy, and bot just Hades. The grim reapers as well." The last part was more directed at me than anyone else… Seriously why does everyone assume that I am going to make enemies?

"So, he is an evil god then?" Asia asked peeping out from behind me. Blinking in confusion I turned to stare at her, how in the world did you get there Asia? She must be a ninja!

Azazel shook his head. "No, he just hates devils and fallen-angels… No rather, he hates others from the different mythologies. He is a god who confronts humans normally. He is a being who is necessary in the realm of the dead, but damn it I hate him."

I guess I could see that, but I don't think I hate Hades. However, I don't like him… Though if he tries something I can always sick a pack of dogs on him. However, before I could ask where our room was lively laughter echoed throughout the hotel.

"Hahahahahaha! I have come, Azazel!"

"He isn't the only one that has come Azazel! Hahahaha!"

Two well-built old men with mustaches and beards came and surrounded the fallen angel, the first one was extremely muscular with dark gray/black hair, he was dressed in nice suit with a circlet around his head. The second one had darker hair and tan skin, much like a surfer. He was dressed in a long baggy surfer shorts, flipflops and Hawaiian flower shirt. That one I knew it was Poseidon, I had met him back when the rest of us saved Lilitifa a mermaid devil from the clutches of another devil…. You know it's been a while since I last seen her… I wonder if she's doing okay? Anyway, I knew Poseidon from even before then back in California of course back then I didn't know he was a god, to me he was old Po-po the guy the older surfer/fisherman that hung around the beach and pier.

Azazel sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose. "…So, you came Zeus and Poseidon, you guys are really hard to be around you two as always."

Smirking both of the gods began to pick on our teacher, like they were his older brothers.

"Aren't you going to find a wife, Azazel-boy!? Being still single feels lonely doesn't it!"

"I can introduce someone! There are many great women in the sea! Ahahahahaha!"

"Ah… you don't have to worry about those kind of things…."Azazel began to push back against the gods looking rather annoyed.

"I have also come to see your match."

Turning around I saw there is a chibi-dragon floating in the air next to me. I don't know any chibi-dragons, other than Asia's familiar but since this dragon wasn't blue or shooting lighting at me or the other guys that could only mean…. "Tannin!? Wow I almost didn't recognize you… Being so small and all."

"Hahaha, it will be hard to move around in my original size. I'm usually in this form at events like this." The chibi version of Tannin laughed. "The man you will be facing is said to be the strongest youth, give him your all Magnus and Ddraig."

Giving a thumb up at the small dragon I nodded. "Look forward to our victory."

"Ah! Lord Odin!"

Rossweisse nearly pushed me over as she ran toward a very familiar old man.

Freezing Odin went pale seeing his old bodyguard. "This is bad!" Taking the better part of valor Odin ran away.

Rossweisse seeing that chased after the old man. "Your luck ran out meeting me here! Waaaaaaaait! Who's that new Valkyrie next to you!?"The silver-haired woman who summoned her armor ran after Odin.

"... Magnus, Kiba, Xenovia, please. Go and stop Rossweisse before she causes a problem." Rias sighed shaking her head

Chuckling I followed the Valkyrie, with a small smile on my face, the game hasn't even started yet and things have gotten more interesting.

* * *

After chasing down Rossweisse and making sure she didn't get her hands Odin, we were all soon guided to our own personal waiting room. Though it was more of a giant apartment then waiting room. There were all kinds of tables, couches, tv's and even some workout equipment. Guess that's there if we want to do warmup before the game later tonight… Seriously we have six hours to kill… I wonder what we should do first…

"Pardon me."

Walking into our room was someone I hadn't seen a while…It was Riser Phenex. Man, today sure is full of surprises, isn't it?

"Riser?" Rias looked confused seeing her former fiancé here.

"Big brother!?" Ravel looked happy seeing her brother walking into room.

"Good to see you all again. Ravel you are looking well." Giving us all a greeting the older devil sat down in a chair and began to talk with us, turns out he came to see his fight as well.

Akeno who at this time finished making tea pour a cup for our visitor, taking a sip from the tea Riser nodded his thanks. "I thought I would talk a bit about the match. Today's game has the same amount of attention as that of professional match. The fact is, the flow of the game will basically be the same as that of a pro match. Even as we speak the seats are being filled with viewers. You guys will be fighting under that. You might feel bewildered because of the difference with the real battle where there is a thing called entertainment involved. But, it's such a big stage like this. Unleashing your power alone will contribute to your ratings. Rias, this will be one of the crucial moments for you."

Riser was speaking with us seriously, which wasn't that weird. Ever since our training together he has been a different person. Hell, he and I were… Well I guess friends, is the best term I had. He and I would talk once in a while and he would often give me advice or I would give him ideas for training.

Shaking my head, I turned to look at Rias who looked a little nervous. "...I'm not as good with tactics as Sona, and I don't have power like Sairaorg. Though, I know I'm blessed with my servants. That's why I'm irritated at myself that I cannot lead them appropriately..."

"You can improve your strategies and power with experience and by doing something I hate called 'working hard'. With that you can attain power, but you know, Rias your fateful encounters…Your talent to draw those with talents is different. I think these guys all gathered here because of your good talent to draw people."

Rias didn't seem convinced. "But the dragon… I think it's also because of Magnus who is the Red Dragon Emperor may have something to do with that."

"It was your fate to meet the Red Dragon Emperor. The special something you have made you meet Magnus. That's why you met him. Even if the trait of the dragon drew the other ones after that, you were the one who met the Red Dragon Emperor and made him your servant." Riser gave the red-head some good advice.

"Have confidence Rias. These guys are your treasures." Gently scratching his cheek Riser looked a little embarrassed. "I am already at the pro level so I will guarantee you this. You guys are already at a pro-level. Rather, you have enough talented members for you to go in the top-ranks. Even if you guys were to fight my group again, we will lose badly. Well, that goes the same for the Bael-group. They are also strong. Man, why is your generation filled with exceptional talent."

Finishing his tea, the blonde devil stood up and smiled encouragingly. "Rias, I will be rooting for you. Win."

With the encouraging words from her fellow king Rias smiled.

Before leaving however Riser turned toward me and held out his fist. "Magnus, just so you know I want to face you again. Only next time let it be in an official game."

Smiling good naturedly I held out my fist and bumped mine against his. "I look forward to it Riser-" However before I could continue Riser kept talking.

"Also, I leave Ravel to you. She's as spoiled as Rias, even so she's earnest. I will burn you if you make her cry, okay?"

"Will-Will you just leave!" Ravel shouted her face completely red.

Laughing Riser started to leave the room but stopped. "That's right, I almost forgot to tell you Magnus. I was asked by Sirzechs to get you. He asked if you would come to the VIP room. It seems he wants to show you something."

Blinking in confusion I raised an eyebrow an eyebrow. "Sirzechs wants to see me?"

* * *

"I'm sorry for calling you here before the match." Sirzechs greeted me as I walked into the spacious and expensive looking room.

Smiling I shrugged and placed my hands into my pockets. "It's all good, Riser told me you had something to show me?"

"Yes, it's something your fans have sent in." Sirzechs held up a disk and motioned for me to follow him. Walking over to the tv the devil king placed the disk inside the dvd player. "It's a video letter."

Appearing on the screen was a small boy holding onto a toy of me when I'm in Balance-Breaker. The kid looked at the screen bravely and began to speak.

"Dragon Knight, hello. I like your show very much. I can also sing the song as well. I can't go to the dome for the match, but I will cheer-cheer for you from my house. That's why please win the game."

The video changed, and this time two siblings dancing around in a circle showed up.

"Dragon Knight! Win, okay!"

"Ohhi."

This time it's a video of a child with his parents. He has a toy of me and the Dragon-Princess in his hands.

"I will be cheering for the Dragon Knight and the Dragon-Princess. I won't be able to go there, but I will be cheering for you all the time."

Holy crap… I want to say that I kept it together but I was almost in tears at the support these kids were showing me. I wanted to cry… It may seem weird but all the support and belief that these kids had in me was… well awe inspiring.

"Today, the match will be broadcast live throughout the whole underworld. Many children…..will be watching you through the television." Sirzechs held out a box opening up my future brother in law handed me a letter.

A fan-letter… Wow, slowly I poured through each of the letters and different drawings of me… I think I felt tears in my eyes… Call me a wuss if you want, but this was very touching.

"These children…are the future of the underworld. For today's match, there will be parts where the politics of adults will get involved, but all of you don't have to worry about those kinds of things. That's why I want a favor from you, Magnus. Can you please fight for these children? I know it's a selfish wish. Even so, I ask you. I want you to protect the dreams of these children."

Turning around I stared at the devil king for half a second before grinning.. "Well of course I will, after all I am The Maverick Emperor."


	47. The first two matches

**Hey guys I am back and I have covered the first two matches in this chapter. The next two matches will be covered next chapter. Now I am glad to have this chapter done because boy oh boy the next chapter will be just as good if not better. Now first I just want to say thank you to everyone who faved and followed my stories. It means a lot. Same to the reviewers, I love hearing your guy's thoughts and ideas. Now time to re-read those reviews! M** **erendinoemiliano I am glad you liked the chapter and the talk between Azazel and Magnus. Also interesting idea and I like the shield idea that could turn into shinegreymon's sword that is awesome. Also Sairaorg's peerage will have some new tricks and so will some of Rias' group and don't worry things won't be to easy, and yeah I agree with you Akeno losing like she did was bull to me. Also I like your theory, and it makes sense I wonder if it's true. VSG SR, very funny however I was speaking more of something that will happen later on in the story. Ace I am not sure what music to play at the moment but I will think of something. Now for the politics, I really doubt that the devils would care about what is going on in the human world to much but who knows. Also Magnus didn't look for that tape xD. Oh yes I also saw the Thor movie and I was... Well it had some good and bad but it felt more like Guardians of the Galaxy with Thor and the Hulk in it. As for stranger things... I haven't watched it so I am not sure. Been to busy with work and the like. I will need to check it out. Now I am going to get started on the next chapter. See you all there!**

* * *

As we were waiting for the game to start we all were passed something by some of the hotel staff in finely wrapped plastic bags. Raising an eyebrow, I looked at Rias confused. "What are these?"

"These are the clothes we will be wearing for the rating game." The red-head explained as she opened her package to show an exact copy of her school uniform.

Opening mine I saw there was a copy of my normal clothing. "How is this any different for our normal clothing?" I asked in confusion.

Akeno laughed a little. "These clothes are different, they were made to be stronger, they are resistance to heat and cold, bullet proof, and overall much tougher to rip or tear."

Frowning slightly, I sighed. "And we're just using these now why?"

"The clothing has been in development for a while but they just finished them." Rias explained. "Now everyone get changed, the match will be starting soon."

Everyone nodded and went to go change into their normal battle outfit, expect for Rossweisse who was wearing her armor, I guess once you have something like that there is no need to change. Stepping into the bathroom I quickly peeled off my outfitting and changed into the new clothing… "Hey this is a little different…"

The pants were baggy and were a dark blue almost black with cargo pouches, gray/black tennis shoes with red markings, there was a red t-shirt. However, the final article was what really impressed me, it was a black hooded jacket. The zipper is red lined and same with the pockets, over the right breast is the Gremory symbol, while on the right shoulder was a red line that went all the way to the sleeve. In the middle of the of the red line in white lettering was the word's 'ORC'. Turning the jacket over I grinned slightly there was a crimson red dragon on the back.

Slowly putting on the new clothing I smiled looking it over. "This is awesome."

The sound of knocking drew my attention, opening the door I blushed slightly seeing Rias standing there with a small smile. "I see you like the outfit, I had some design input."

Smiling I turned my head. "I can see that, the red and crimson is so you. However, I like it." Looking around I decided now was the best time, I doubt I would get a better opportunity then this. Walking over to red-head I pulled her inside of the bathroom and shut the door.

"Magnus what are you- "The red-headed devil flushed brightly but stopped speaking when I put a finger to her lips.

Taking a nervous breath in I slowly looked up my face turning red. "Rias, I know we haven't had an opportunity to really talk about… Well us, and every time I do work up the courage to ask you this, something always interrupts us. So, since we have the time… Rias will you be my girlfriend? I know unofficially we were probably dating but I want to make it official… I know not the best time- "Whatever I was about to say was interrupted by Rias pulling me into a kiss. Out of all the time she and I have kissed I think this was perhaps the most passionate and deepest kiss I have ever experienced in my life. Slowly Rias pulled away from me her eyes moist with tears.

"So… Is that a yes?" I asked my face completely red.

Laughing Rias kissed me again and slowly straightened my jacket. "You're an idiot Magnus, but you're my idiot. Now come on let's go and face my cousin."

* * *

As we waited in a corridor that was connected to the stadium, I looked around and nodded slightly. Everyone was more or less ready and in their official battle uniforms. For Rias, Akeno, Kiba and Koneko they wore their school uniforms. Rossweisse was in her armor, Gasper wore his 'brave' outfit, Xenovia was her in her church battle outfit, Asia had on her nun clothing. While I wore the new clothing that Rias had made for me, and all our clothing was made from that special material… Which if I can get away with it all my clothing will be made from this crap from now on.

"Everyone the match is about to begin isn't a real fight. It's a Rating Game, but it will have the same atmosphere of an actual battle. We need to be careful and not let us immediate us." Rias spoke her tone very serious, you know despite the fact we're officially dating she is good at keeping things under wraps…. I would hate to play poker with her I could end up losing… and I have weird luck when it comes to card games.

"Now, the battle of the century is about to begin! From the east gate, it's Sairaorg Bael's team!" The announcer's voice came out over the speakers, which followed was by thunderous applause and cheers from the crowd waiting for the battle to start.

Shaking a little Gasper seemed nervous, but who could blame him? Granted he didn't have his bag over his head or he didn't try to hide. "I am so nervous…" Right this will be the first official game for him… Well there was the thing with Diodora but I don't count that, not really.

"It's okay Gaspy, just pretend everyone is a pumpkin or something." Koneko comforted her fellow freshman by wrapping her arm around his shoulder. A pumpkin? That's so weird… and yet I want to try it now…

"Xenovia is it true that Irina will be acting as a cheerleader for our side?" I heard Asia ask the blue-haired girl.

"Yes, it seems so Asia. Irina will be sitting among the Dragon Knight fans and taking the role of big sister." Xenovia explained with a small smile.

As I was listening to the girls talk I couldn't help but imagine Irina in a cheerleader uniform… Whoo down boy, down boy. Shaking my head, I crossed my arms I have a girlfriend and she needs to be my focus… Then again there is the other girls… God damn it I thought things wouldn't be any more complicated now that I'm in relationship…Then again Rias is alright with sharing me… and all the girls seem to have some kind of agreement involving me. Screw it after this I am asking them what is going on.

"And finally, from the west gate, it's Rias Gremory's team!"

At the sound of our group being announced Rias turned toward all of us. "Let us go and win this my servants."

"Yes!" Everyone cheered… Hell even I joined in, technically I was her servant, plus this is for team moral. Together we all walked through the gate into the stadium. Looking around I had to keep my jaw from dropping, the entire stadium was filled with people, however that wasn't the shocking part. The shocking part was the fact there was a giant floating island in the center of the stadium, with giant floating rocks all above the island. Reaching out with my senses I could feel Sairaorg and his people on one of the floating rocks.

"Now will the Gremory group go to their base."

Following the others up a long spiral staircase we arrived at our base, there was chairs along with a stand and a magical circle that looked like it could be used for teleportation. Taking a moment to look across the field I noticed the Bael base was exactly the same. As I was looking around the announcer appeared, a really flashy dressed devil who had a cheesy grin on his face and a microphone headset.

"Hello everyone! The broadcaster of this match will be I, Naud Gamigin." The announcer said into his headset which caused the audience to cheer. "The arbiter of the match will be Rudiger Rosenkreutz!"

Appearing through a magical circle was a silver-haired man who was dressed in some kind of uniform, the moment he appeared the crowd went wild. Especially the women, raising an eyebrow I slowly reached out with my senses and my eyes went wide. Whoever this guy was he was strong… Way stronger then Sairaorg or me… Holy hell I barely scratched the surface of his power but damn, that is frightening… Who is this guy?

"Rudiger Rosenkreutz. He is a reincarnated devil and is in the Ultimate-class. In power he is ranked number seven in strength in the rating game." Koneko muttered next to me… When did you get there? Shaking my head, I looked at Koneko then back at this Rudiger guy… Number seven? Holy crap that is amazing and he's a reincarnated devil? I'm impressed… Though too bad Grayfia isn't the arbiter of our match… But then again, she's on our side so it makes sense that they wouldn't have her, I am sure the Great-King side fought against having Grayfia, despite the fact I knew she would be impartial.

"We also have a special guest with us today." The announcer continued a wide grin appearing on his face. "The Governor General of the fallen angels Azazel who will be acting as a guest commentator. Say hello Azazel."

Appearing on the screen next to Naud was our teacher the fallen angel. "Well hello there, I'm Azazel and I am looking forward to working with you tonight."

Snorting I began to laugh to myself… This match just got more interesting, I can't believe it. He said he had a special job to do tonight but I didn't think he would be acting as a commentator for our battle. It was funny to me, yet for everyone else seemed a little shocked… Seriously am I the only one that doesn't find this funny?

"Governor Azazel, you are famous for having a good relationship with the devil kings, the leaders of various factions and for being the leading expert in the research of the Sacred Gears. For today's match, having coached the Rias Gremory team, how do you think this game will go?" Naud asked looking at our teacher.

"Well, yes. Personally, I wonder if both teams can release their full power." Azazel gave the audience and us by extension his classic toothy smile. After everything calmed down the camera panned to a man with gray hair and eyes…. I don't know why but seeing him freaked me out… He just gave off this aura of power… It was frightening and yet… For some reason a part of me… The dragon part of me wanted to fight him.

"We have also called someone else to help commentate during this rating game! Ranked number one of the Rating Game! The current Champion! "Emperor" Diehauser Belial!"

The current rating game champion leaned into his microphone and spoke in a quiet voice. "How are you, everyone? I'm Diehauser Belial, today I will be providing commentary for the match between the Gremory and Bael groups."

Staring at the Diehauser I shook in excitement…. Rias's goal was to become the rating game champion… Which means we will have to face this guy…. Grinning I looked over at Rias and she smiled and nodded at me, guess she wanted to face him herself.

"One day I will face you, but for now I must

Naud the announcer turned toward both Azazel and Diehauser. "It might be sudden, but I would like to ask Governor Azazel who was the advisor for the Gremory team and the Champion who was the advisor for the Bael-team something. It will be helpful if you can tell us who we should pay attention to during this battle."

"Well from the Gremory side all of those kids are great, however The Red Dragon Emperor and the Dragon-Princess are definitely a pair especially if you put them together." Azazel began to explain more about our side for a few minutes before Diehauser began to talk… To be honest I tried to pay attention but most of what he was saying was bland and generic and not overly helpful. So I just zoned out for a little bit. However, I was brought back to reality soon enough by a small pinch from Koneko.

"Pay attention." The silver-haired girl muttered.

"Now regarding phoenix tears, like all of you know, because of the continuous terror by the terrorists group the Khaos Brigade. Each faction has become more tensed, and the importance and the prices for the tears have risen rapidly. Because of that, we are in the situation where preparing them is difficult. Buuuuuuut!" The broadcaster points at a huge monitor, and two small bottles inside an expensive looking box appear. "Thanks to the kindness of the current head of Phenex family who produces and sells the tears, and because of the voices of the supporters of both team of Bael and Gremory have reached us, it's decided that each team will be given the tears for this game!"

At that the crowd began to cheer…. Seriously we're getting phoenix tears? That isn't right, not in my mind these tears should be used by people who are fighting on the front lines, shaking my head I crossed my arms. Looking at one another Kiba and I nodded at each other, we both agreed on this.

"This isn't right." Kiba echoed my thoughts. "Those tears should be used for the men and women on the front lines."

"Now there is some special rules in this game."

Rolling my eyes, I couldn't believe this, first the tears now this? Seriously I get that this is going to be a big event but damn it we aren't the WWE we aren't fake fighting for entertainment. Yet rating games were mostly for entertainment… Sighing I rubbed the bridge of my nose, this was going to be a long night.

"Before explaining the special rule, I would like to explain the flow of this game! This game won't be the type where all the team members will be running through the field, but will be done in a match-style! This is due to keeping in mind that this will be a blitz and because it was organized to heat up all of you, the viewers! Even though this game is between the youths, the games style is the same as that of a pro match!"

I already knew that much, they explained that during the press conference, but I guess this was more for the audience. Looking around I could tell everyone else felt the same as me, we were all prepared for either a team fight or single matches… So, either way we were prepared for a fight.

The broadcaster continued with explaining the rules to the audience. "Now, for the special rule which will determine the matches! Now will the King's from both sides progress towards their personal stands in their bases."

Rias and Sairaorg both made their way to the stands, the giant monitor in the arena showed us a six-sided die appear on the stand. "There is a die in front of you! They will be the key for the special rules! Yes, the rule for this rating game today is one of the major game types! It's the 'Dice Figure'! The Dice Figure so that those who don't know about it can understand it! The die prepared has six-sides like the usual die, and you can roll a number from 1 to 6 with it! By rolling it, it will determine which 'pieces or servants' can be sent for that match!"

Nodding I knew all of this already but I knew I had to pay attention, or otherwise Koneko will pinch me again. Seriously she has a mean pinch.

"The chess in the human world has values for their chess pieces! The standard value for the pawn piece is one, and they give numeric values to the chess pieces equivalent to their strength on the chessboard. And the evil pieces for the Rating Game also use this value standard as estimation! Of course, there are parts when the person from the group unleashes the power higher than their potential capacities which surpasses the value of their chess pieces, or the part things happen where it surpasses our assumption due to the hidden factor which Lord Ajuka Beelzebub input into the evil pieces! We will be using the standard value for the rule of this game!"

The knight and bishop equal three pieces, rooks are five, and the queen is nine. Yes, I knew this already… Rias explained this to me when I first became a devil. However, that's just a mere standard. There are members in our group who don't fit in that standard value such as Kiba who gained the power to use holy-swords, and Gasper who reincarnated into a devil with a mutation piece. Then there is me who took up eight pieces, though I am a human now. Rolling my eyes, I motioned for the guy to go on… I knew this was for the audience and to give us more details but damn it the basics were covered during the press conference.

"First, both kings will roll the die, and the total value rolled will determine which combatants can be sent! For example, when the total value rolled is eight! Then you can send combatants who will fit within that value! If it's pawn which has the consumption value of one. Then eight pawns can be sent out, but in both combatant Rias Gremory's and Sairaorg Bael's team case they don't have a 'piece' with the standard value of one or two. It means that they can send out their members only from the value of three and larger! Since it will be the total values, if the total values rolled turns out to be the smallest value of two, then we will have them roll it once again!"

Which probably means if we don't have anyone that makes up that value at all then they will just re-roll till we can send someone out.

"As the match progresses, the combatants will be reduced, and possibly there might be a change in the value needed for the combatants to be sent. Then the dice will have to be rolled until the value reaches the number where combatants from both teams can be sent to the field. The participation of the king's will depend on the number which has been given from the judging committee's estimation value beforehand! Of course, like the usual rule, the game ends immediately after the King's defeat."

Asia asked looking a little concerned. "What's to stop Sairaorg from coming out constantly?"

"It's like how he explained. The judging committee has given the estimation value for Rias and Sairaorg about how much their value number will be in Dice Figure beforehand. With that, it will determine the number needed for each of them to appear on field. It seems like this will be calculated from the strength of the king themselves, the value of their servants, and by comparing with the opponents. That's why depending on the game, the number changes." Akeno explained for Asia, who smiled in thanks to the older girl.

"Now then, the chess-piece value number the judging committee chose for each king is…." A drumroll began as the numbers began to appear on the screen which were under pictures of Rias and Sairaorg. "Combatant Sairaorg Bael is twelve, and Rias Gremory is eight! Oooh, looks like Sairaorg has a higher value, but instead it means that he won't be able to come out unless the maximum number is rolled!"

Blinking I raised an eyebrow and shook my head, Rias is a lower number? That isn't right, she may not be as strong as Sairaorg but her strength should be in double digits at least…. I need to see who is on the judging committee. Because that call is bullshit.

"… I am going have to change things up during the game then." Rias muttered bitterly.

Turning to my girlfriend I smiled slightly. "You'll kick ass during the match I promise."

"Will Sairaorg appear when the value the total value rolled is twelve?" Xenovia asked a little worried… You know that's a good point, would he? Maybe?

"It's not certain that Sairaorg will appear. Especially in the opening." Kiba answered for Xenovia.

Asia frowned in confusion. "Why is that?"

"Even if he wins that match, his ratings might drop a bit depending on the situation. A one-man team doesn't get rated high after all. In this game, you get rated high when you can use your group to the fullest but if a one-man team, where the king himself does that, then the media of the Underworld won't stay quiet about it, and it will affect the future of the king." Kiba started to explain when Akeno took over for him.

"On top of that, it's a live broadcast and if he does that in front of this large a crowd, then his ratings will go down. Winning is important, but it also means that how you portray yourself is also important. Well in the Dice Figure, since his value is twelve, Sairaorg won't be able to appear easily." The black-haired girl explained with a smile, which seemed to cause both Xenovia and Asia to sigh in relief.

"Also, another rule. You cannot send out the same combatant continuously, this also goes for the kings as well." The announcer went on to explain.

Makes sense plus it gives someone a chance to rest, plus the audience would hate seeing the same person repeatedly…. Seriously the rating games sound more and more like the WWE all the time… It's just one giant show…. Though the only difference is the fighting here was real.

"Even if the first value is twelve, I don't think Sairaorg will appear in the beginning. He will definitely show up but he and his servants have trained hard so he would want them all to fight." Rias then looks at Asia. "Under these rules, sending out Asia by herself or in a team will be a bad move. They will mainly aim for Asia, since she is a healer after all. It will be better for her to stay here, and heal those who won their match. This is one of the advantages for us, since we can heal without using phoenix's tear. I'm sorry Asia, but I can't send you out. So please heal the everyone when they return."

Smiling brightly the former nun nodded. "It's alright and don't worry I will keep everyone nice and healthy. So, all of you please do your best to return safely."

"Yes!" We all answered together at Asia's words. Yeah, though without Asia we're down to eight people fighting… Granted she wasn't much of a fighter anyway but still she was useful on the battle field especially with her barrier technique.

"Now, the game is about to begin! Both teams, are you ready?" The announcer asked. The screen switched to show both Rias and Sairaorg nod their heads.

Raising his hand, the arbiter had a small grin on his face. "Let the game begin!"

"Will the two kings step in front of their stands." The arbiter urged both Rias and Sairaorg. "We will start the first match. Now roll the dice!"

Looking toward the screen, which showed the dice I think the entire stadium held their breath… Seriously it's just a dice roll, it's not like in D&D a bad roll will get you killed. Shaking my head, I looked at the screen to see the final values.

"Rias Gremory rolled a two, while Sairaorg Bael rolled a one! That is a total value of three. They will be able to send out their servants within that value! In this case, since the value of the pawns on both sides is large, they will only be able to send out one knight or bishop which have values of three! So, which members will both sides send to the field!?" The announce called out enthusiastically… Well give the guy some credit he's good at his job.

The arbiter of our match then made an announcement. "You have five minutes to plan. So please choose the combatant who will be participating within that time. Also, the promotion for the pawns will be available once they arrive at the field. The promotion will be deactivated every time a match ends, so please use promotion every time you get on the field." Well that's all well and good but I can't promote like a devil so it doesn't matter to me.

Shaking my head, I watched as a barrier appeared around our base. "The hell?"

"A soundproof barrier. It's used to stop our plans from leaking outside." Kiba explained quickly… Oh that makes sense though to be honest I really doubt that Sairaorg would cheat.

"It's also to stop people outside from reading our minds, so a special mark is placed onto the faces of each combatant."

Rias frowned and cupped her chin in thought as we all took a seat. "Sairaorg by now must have figured out that we will sending out Kiba."

"Why is that?" Asia asked looking at the red-head confused.

Smiling Kiba held up three fingers. "Since the combined number was three there are only four of us who can be sent out. Xenovia, myself, you and Gasper, however we can't send you or Gasper since your support-types. Your both rearguards who only show their true strength only when they are paired with warriors who act as a vanguard. They are the members who should be sent when a value of six or greater is rolled. Since that is the case-"

"-It means that we only have the option of Kiba or Xenovia, and the reason why Kiba is the most obvious choice over Xenovia, is this. Xenovia is a power-type, since she would have to battle either a knight or a bishop on the opponent's team, there is a high risk that she could get hit with a technique or a counter."

Xenovia nods grimly but her voice held nothing but confidence. "…It seems like it would be hard to win without taking any damage. However, I still won't be defeated by a technique-type. Not this time."

Rias smiled at Xenovia's confidence but shook her head. "Even if she were to win, there is a high chance that she will reveal the specifications of Ex-Durandal. The identity of the Ex-Durandal will be seen through if she shows even a single ability. We want to keep it hidden until much later in the game. Which is why it's better that we use Kiba whose true abilities are already known."

Crossing my arms, I nodded with a small smile. That's true, we need to keep the Ex-Durandal canon…. That is what I am calling Xenovia's one-off attack, under wraps. While with Kiba even if he reveals his new technique, he could adapt a lot easier than Xenovia. Heaven help me I cared for the blue-haired girl but her strength was stamping out people quickly with powerful attacks, while with Kiba could adapt to almost any situation. "Rias and Kiba are right, plus it's better to safe our power types until much later. Plus, Xenovia you can kick all kinds of ass later down the road."

Smiling the blue-haired girl flushed slightly. "Thank you, Magnus."

"Even if they know my abilities. I'm going." Standing to his feet Kiba fixed his collar.

"Don't lose, it would be embarrassing after all that build up we gave you." Grinning I held out my fist to Kiba who bumped my fist with his.

"I will definitely win." Smiling Kiba chuckled.

The arbiter of the match spoke up finally. "The five-minute prep time is almost up. Would the combatants participating in the match please make their way to the magic-circle. You will be transferred to a battlefield prepared in a different dimension. The match will then be fought on that battlefield. The battlefield will be randomly picked from the ones already prepared. Until the combatants are transferred to the different field, the bases of both sides will be placed in a barrier so the bases will become invisible. And that barrier will only be removed every time a match ends."

Invisible? I wonder why-

Koneko spoke up interrupting my train of thought. "The reason why it's invisible is to prevent changing your fighter after seeing who will be sent from the opponent's team."

"Makes sense." I nodded cupping my chin in thought.

"The reason why you won't know which combatants will be sent, until they are sent to the field, is probably to please the crowds as well." Rossweisse summarized…. Seriously rating games are like wrestling. While we were talking, the barrier covering our base became denser, and soon we were completely cut off from the outside.

"I will be going then." Kiba attached a microphone headset onto his ear and walked over to the magic circle. That instant his feet touched the magic circle glowed causing Kiba to vanish. Then above us, several magical screens appeared showing the crowd and the arena in which Kiba would be fighting, the entire area he was fighting in looked like a lush green grass land. In the grass land with Kiba was a man in full plate armor with a lance, he also was riding a horse that had blue and white flames for a mane and tail…. Holy crap it's a shiny ponyta. I want one!

"Ohh! The combatants for the first match have appeared! As you can see, the field is a vast green land for the first match! The ones chosen from both sides with the value of 3 are…. The young noble man of god-speed from the Gremory team! It's Kiba Yuuto! Princess Rias's knight has appeared!"

"Kiba!" The crowd went wild, especially the women in the crowd. I thought it was kind of funny seeing how he hates the attention.

"And from the Bael-group…"

Before the broadcaster introduces him, the armored knight has his horse walk ahead and he takes off his helmet to show his face, the guy had short cropped dark hair and tan skin. "I'm one of the knights in the service to my master Sairaorg Bael, Beruka Furcas!"

"Furcas is the household that has a trait to rule horses." Rias said from her stand…. So that's how he got the shiny pokémon…. I wonder if he will help me catch one.

"I'm Lady Rias Gremory Knight, Kiba Yuuto. Nice to meet you." Kiba responds bowing slightly as he introduced himself to his opponent.

Furcas points his circular-shaped lance up high. "I was given the opportunity to exchange swords with the infamous Kiba Yuuto of the holy-demonic sword, by my master I am thankful for this chance."

"I also look forward to having this duel with you." Kiba responds with some excitement .

The announcer then asked the question that was on my mind. "Governor-Azazel, will you please explain to us why that horse is covered in blue-white flames?

"Pale horse. That's a high-level beast which lives in the deepest part of hell, Cocytus. It's been said that famous devils and grim reapers ride on it. It's also said that it's a horse which brings death and destruction. It's not an easy task to master due to its violent nature. It's said that it will kick to death those it doesn't like, including its master." Azazel explained, wow thanks teach. I am still calling it a shiny ponyta.

"This is my favorite horse, Altobrau's legs are on the same level as yours, I expect a great fight from you Kiba." Furcas placed his helmet back as he leveled his lance at Kiba.

Letting out a small whistle I shook my head, this is going to be a tough match to be honest, that horse is extremely dangerous. I just hope all the things we did in training will pan out here.

The arbiter appeared on the field through a magic-circle, and he stands between the two combatants. "The first match, starts now!"

"I challenge you! Let us see if the speed of Altobrau and I can match you!" The Pale Horse let out a bray and reared its front legs before vanishing, you know if it wasn't for the fact that Kiba and I had been training together I would have missed this guy's horse moving. Kiba who already had his holy-devil sword out quickly blocked all incoming attacks without moving from the spot he was standing in for a few minutes. Suddenly Kiba vanished from view in a flash of gold light... I guess he decided to try the acceleration technique he developed during training.

See during training Kiba developed a few surprises and one of them was the acceleration technique or devil lighting flash. This technique uses a little bit of devil magic to enhance his natural speed and the trait of his evil piece. It grants him the power to well accelerate from even a still point, it's really amazing and to be honest… I have yet to find a way to beat it…

As Kiba and his opponent moved at such high speeds, the sound of metal smacking against metal ran throughout the arena. Looking around I saw that the field was really tore up. Parts of it were on fire, or filled with swords sticking out of the ground. Suddenly both Kiba and Furcas appeared, both looked a little worn out. Kiba's uniform was sliced up in certain places and Furcas's armor is dented in some places.

"A draw even against the legs of my Altobrau… You are truly frightening indeed, Princess Rias's knight!" Furcas laughed clearly enjoying himself.

"You are excellent horseman. If I were to try to cut the horse down, your lance would stop me and if I try to take you down the horse stops me. So, I have only one choice…I must destroy your foot path!" Kiba declared as multiple holy-devil swords appeared from the ground, okay this should stop…. Oh, his horse is jumping into the air, however Kiba swung his sword around in the air. "Holy-demonic sword of Thunder!" The sky flashed and lighting raced toward Furcas. Oh, right I forgot about that, Akeno taught Kiba how to use lighting and thunder magic… Granted his skills with it aren't at Akeno's level but damn any kind of lighting striking someone in metal would be enough to fry anyone.

"Not enough!"

Furcas threw his lance up towards the sky, and he survived the lighting by sacrificing his lance. The Pale Horse landed away from the sword graveyard Kiba had created. Furcas slowly reached into the fiery mane of his horse and removed another lance. Holy crap that thing had a portal inside of its mane… That's really cool to be honest. Kiba frowned and raced toward Furcas and began another fast-paced assault, however none of Kiba's hits were connecting.

"Even if your holy-devil sword has a deadly effect on devils, it won't mean a thing if it doesn't hit!" Furcas declared as several different versions of himself appeared… Holy crap he's a ninja! The pirate within me demands we fight… Damn it. He even made copies of his horse… This isn't good… Several of Furcas's clones all began to move at fast speeds, all of them started to attack Kiba. The blonde knight began to fend off the attacks but soon a few of them broke past his defenses. Creating a second holy-devil sword, surrounding himself in his holy devil aura Kiba released a blast destroying all the copies, however the original Furcas dodged the attack.

Panting heavily Kiba began to grin… From the looks of it the blonde knight was enjoying himself "I didn't want to show my trump card from the beginning, but it looks like I will lose more stamina if I continue to hold back… Then I have no right to say the same things to Xenovia."

So, he plans on breaking out the big guns already? Well damn, this is going to get even more interesting. Grinning I looked over at Gasper who was smiling back excitedly, if Kiba was doing this then that Furcas guy was done for.

Kiba in a very loud but clear voiced made a declaration. "I am stronger than you, and if I just had to fight this once I could eventually grasp your movements. However, since I must think about other matches I will just take you down right now."

Hearing Kiba's declaration, Furcas smirked. "Looks like you are confident in yourself. Certainly, your talent will eventually surpass me and Altobrau. But I won't go down so easily! For the later matches, I will cut one of your limbs."

"Yes. That's what makes you so frightening. There isn't anything scarier than an opponent with that kind of resolve." Kiba stuck his sword into the ground, removing his jacket the blonde knight held out his arms. Suddenly four magical circles appeared on his arms and legs. The red glowing circles broke, stretching out Kiba rubbed his shoulders. "That's better, I feel a hundred times lighter." Taking in a deep breath Kiba slowly let it out as he picked up his holy-devil sword and changed it into a holy sword. "Balance-Break."

Suddenly Kiba was wrapped in a holy aura, as several holy swords appeared from the ground. At the same time armored beings crawled from the dirt, each of them grabbed the holy blades. The armored knights gathered around Kiba acting like his own personal body guards. The funny thing about all the armored knights all looked like dragons.

To say Furcas was shocked was an understatement. "I...impossible!? Balance-Break!? Your Balance-Break is supposed to be the Sword of the Betrayer! How can you use another Balance breaker!?" It took a moment but it finally dawned on Furcas then says it as if he finally understood. " Don't tell me that it's a Balance-Breaker of the Blade Blacksmith!?"

That's right, Kiba had not one but two sacred gears. Sword Birth and Blade Blacksmith, and this was his balance breaker.

Kiba nods quietly at his words. "Glory-Drag Trooper, it's the Balance Breaker of Blade-Blacksmith and is a sub-species."

Grinning I crossed my arms, that's right. Back when we had faced down Kokabiel that is when Kiba gained the sacred gear to create and use holy swords, and after the incident in Kyoto and meeting Jeanne who also was a possessor of the Blade Blacksmith sacred gear, Kiba came to me and asked if I would help him awaken his new power. It was one of the many things we trained together to unlock, and one of the things that we did to help create it was using weight magic much like Sairaorg, and now that those weights are gone and Kiba has his new balance breaker out… Things are going to get serious now.

However, there is a problem with this power… Kiba can't use his holy-devil sword and neither can his knights, they can only use his holy blades. Though against devil opponents this balance breaker is extremely deadly. Oh, there's is one other thing that the Drag Troopers can do… They can copy Kiba's speed and skill… Well almost there is a few bugs to work out but these dragon knights can move at Kiba's speed.

"To reach this stage, I had to fight the Red Dragon Emperor with just holy-swords, but…hahaha I was truly scared. I was even prepared for my death. That's because Magnus came at me while intending to kill me . Though, thanks to that I was able to attain a second Balance-Breaker." Kiba grinned widely.

The screen in our base flashed to show Azazel who had a smirk on his face. "Naturally, the Balance Breaker for the Blade Blacksmith is the Blade Knight Mass which creates several armored knights who are wielding holy-swords. It seems like Kiba was able to alter it to his taste and materialize it as a sub-species. On top of that it's dragon knight troops! Haha! Kiba, you really are influenced by Magnus! I'm sure all the women in the stadium are just going crazy."

Rolling my eyes, I grinned. Same old Azazel but now that is interesting, it's my fault that the knights became dragon knights? Interesting… Could it be what Azazel once told is true? That those who are involved with the Red Dragon Emperor and White Dragon Emperor, especially those who have sacred gears. Tend to have their sacred gears awaken in abnormal directions. Mason's didn't… May need to look into that… As I was thinking Kiba was getting ready to go back on the offensive.

"Furcas! Here I come!" Sprinting ahead of his troops Kiba headed straight for Furcas with his knights following closely behind him.

"I won't fall here!" Furcas shouted, digging his booted feet into his horse creating phantoms of himself. The dragon troops collided with the shadow clones… Yeah, I know not really shadow clones but come on they pretty much are… Anyway, the clones and troops collided with one another. The knights and shadow clones all vanished…. Looking closer I could see Furcas's armor was cracking and falling apart… Holy crap that is awesome…. One final blow… He beat him with a single blow…

"…. Splendid." Furcas and his shiny ponyta vanished in a shower of light. The arbiter announced. "Sairaorg Bael's knight, retires!" The crowd cheered with that announcement, and we were overjoyed. Looks like we won the first match.

As Kiba came back I gave him a thumbs up. "Good job best buddy."

Giving me a tired smile the blonde found an empty seat and Asia began to work her magic… or well sacred gear but whatever. I had to admit that last battle was awesome. Though it sucks that he had reveal his attacks.

"The Gremory team dominated the first round. Now then, what will happen in the next match!?" The announcer went on as Rias and Sairaorg went to roll their dice. The values they rolled were… six and four which of course meant we could have people who equal up to ten out on the field.

Ignoring the announcer, I turned to look at Rias with a raised eyebrow. "My turn yet?"

Shaking her head Rias smiled. "Not yet, I think we should save you for later. I think for now we should send out Rossweisse and for her support Koneko."

Not a bad choice, sending out two rooks, Rossweisse is a power-house in magic and with Koneko's skill with hand to hand and her senjutsu powers? A deadly combination.

"Understood." Rossweisse nodded

"... Roger." Koneko stood to her feet and cracked her knuckles, walking to the magical circle both of the silver-haired girls vanished. A screen appeared within our vase showing that both rooks were at some kind of dark shrine… It reminded me really of that temple back in Greece… the place where I fought the gorgons, shaking my head I turned my attention to their opponents. The first of their opponent was a blonde who was equipped in some light looking armor and a sword. The second was a giant who stood near nine-feet tall… Holy crap.

"I'm one of the knights in service to Lord Sairaorg, Liban Crocell. This big one here is the rook, Gandoma Balam. We two will be your opponents." The blonde swordsman explained with a friendly smile.

"….." Seriously? This guy could give Koneko a run for her money when it comes to silence.

Wait Balam? I knew that name from my studies… I couldn't place it. Turning to look at Kiba I raised an eyebrow. "Wasn't Balam the household known for having superhuman strength?"

"Yeah. Even on the video recording, Gandoma Balam's strength was tremendous." Kiba answered…. Well crap He's a rook with superhuman strength. I feel like that is cheating a little bit.

"... Crocell, one of the former 72 pillars. The descendant of an extinct house." Koneko mutters then she made her introduction, followed by Rossweisse.

The broadcaster continued with the introductions. "Yes, that's right Sairaorg Bael's servant, Liban Crocell, is a descendant of the now extinct house of Crocell!"

Blinking I cupped my chin in thought, it seems like almost all of Sairaorg's peerage came from families from extinct households…. I wonder if there is a reason for it? Most likely… Maybe this is a way to help them re-build their households.

"The second match starts now!" The arbiter announces.

"…Since our opponents are so formidable, I will be serious from the start." Koneko said as her body was covered her body in her touki, while her cat ears and tails appeared. Though the major difference is this time she has two tails instead of one. This is Koneko's new technique. Nekomata-mode level 2. By using senjutsu to cover her whole body in touki, she can have an explosive power for a temporary time. Her physical ability also increases dramatically. Koneko with new found speed leapt forward and struck Balam's face.

However, the strike didn't even seem to bother Balam…. Okay seriously how tough is that guy? Now I'm kind of wondering what it would be like to fight myself… Shaking my head I re-focused my attention on the fight.

"…Ngh!" Balam swung his massive arm to the side. Koneko dodged out of the way, and from behind her Rossweisse fired out a magical attacks at Balam. There wasn't just one type of magical attack, there was several. Fire, lighting, ice, and wind. Yet Balam just stood there like nothing happened

"…His magical defense is high. I don't know why, but I've been fighting opponents of this type lately!" Rossweisse must be referring to Heracles… Seriously that guy was insanely tough… and this guy was anything like Hercales…. Damn … Our girls could be in trouble… Holy crap something is happening to Rossweisse, something was forcing her to the ground and causing the floor to crack… Frowning I leaned in closer, I knew what was happening but I don't believe it…. That's gravity magic.

"You have too many openings, sister." Standing in front of Rossweisse was the knight Crocell his eyes glowing… Wait that isn't magic could it be?

"The ability to control gravity…" Rossweisse-tried to activate a magical circle to escape.

"I won't let you! Freeze!" Crocell held out his hand and created a magic-circle, and ice was formed on Rossweisse's feet and wrapped all around her legs.

"…If I remember correctly, you are a magic swordsman." Rossweisse smiles through grit teeth.

Crocell charged at her with his sword drawn. "I'm a Crocell but I am also a half-blood who has human blood running through me! the power of gravity is my Sacred Gear! Gravity Jail!" As Rossweisse was dealing with Crocell, Koneko was fighting against Balam. She spent her time dodging his massive tree trunk arms while sending powerful senjutsu punches at the giant.

Touching her headset Rias passed a warning off to the rook. "His sacred gear causes gravity changes to the place he looks! His ability will continue until he has you out of his sight, so be careful."

"I know. I've already been told about Crocell's Sacred Gear ability from Azazel. Also, an ability which uses sight has a weakness which is very easy to exploit!" Despite the intense pressure she was under Rossweisse activated her magic and caused a brilliant flash of light.

"You are too naïve, mirror!" Crocell summoned a mirror in front of him with a smirk on his face. "Due to the characteristics of my ability, I have powers to cover those weaknesses." However, as the light vanished Balm was now under the effect of Crocell's gravity… Holy crap it was a substitution jutsu Rossweisse is a ninja too!

"Terrific! A magical technique to swap each other's' locations, having the mirror reflect that magic was just a requirement for its activation. She already read through the opponents next step!" Kiba applauded Rossweisse's move. Hell, so did I, that perhaps one of the most brilliant moves I've seen in a while… I wonder if I can get Rossweisse to teach that move to me.

"Koneko has your attack gone through?" Rossweisse asked looking at her fellow rook.

The small nekomata nodded. "Yes. I disrupted his aura and so his defense against magic won't be active now."

"Roger that! Full-burst, eat this both of you!" Rossweisse then did something I only saw her do once… Back when she was drunk in Kyoto…. Oh, that's her special attack… This is going to be good. The entire screen filled with magical circles… It was quite scary to see just how powerful Rossweisse really is… I mean she summoned all kinds magical power… Norse, fairy, devil… Shaking my head I crossed my arms watching as the attacks struck Crocell and Balam.

An explosion covered the entire screen…. Frowning for a moment I closed my eyes and reached out with my senjutsu senses… Crap Crocell and Balam are still both standing. "Rias, you have to let them know-"

"You shouldn't let your guards down… The moment you….think you defeated your enemy, that's when you created an opening…" The smoke cleared to reveal Crocell who was bleeding and looked in pretty bad shape, however his eyes were glowing….The ground beneath Rossweisse and Koneko began to crack, crap. They are trapped beneath his power.

From the ground Balam appeared from the ground, his body in worse shape than Crocell. "….Ngggggggh!" Swinging his arm massive arms, however the attack was partially blocked by a mixture of Rossweisse's magic and Koneko's using a senjutsu blast to protect herself. However, Balam's arm still smashed into Rossweisse and Koneko smacking them. Letting out a cry both silver-haired rooks gritted their teeth in pain, both of Sairaorg's servants then began to glow and vanish. Yet that wasn't the only one that retired… Koneko was also starting to glow not long after them.

"Koneko… I am sorry…" Rossweisse said staring down at her fellow rook.

"It's okay… I am just…glad we were able to take them both down." Koneko said before her body vanished.

"Sairaorg Bael's knight and rook retire. Rias Gremory, one rook retires." The arbiter announced for us… We suffered our first lost… Koneko… gritting my teeth I dug my fingers into my palms. I am going to win I can promise you that Koneko.


	48. The third and fourth matches

**Hey guy's I am back once more with the next chapter of The Maverick Emperor and the next two matches of the Gremory vs Bael rating game and things are starting to heat up. So I hope your all ready for this. Because things are going to get crazy and let's just say for the next match... Akeno is going to take a serious beating. She won't lose like she did in the previous game but... She will get a huge beating. Now I just want to thank everyone who has faved and followed my stories Also thank you to the reviewers, now onto the reviews!** **Merendinoemiliano, glad you liked the last fight but yeah poor Koneko she has trouble getting knocked out a lot huh? Well in true combat her win/lost ratio is a lot better. Also yes Rias does train more then her cannon counterpart, in fact she has a little surprise planned for the rating game. Something she and Magnus cooked up together. Now I will see you all in the next chapter!**

* * *

"With the second match done and over with, the Bael group has three members out and the Gremory lost one, but the game isn't over yet!" The announcer went causing the crowd to cheer.

"You sure are calm. I thought for sure you would have blown a gasket at seeing Koneko forced to retire." Kiba looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

Sighing I shook my head. "… I am frustrated; however, I'm keeping my temper in check. Plus, I am not the only one bothered by this." Looking around I knew everyone was upset at what happened to Koneko, especially Rossweisse. She was Koneko's battle partner, and probably felt the worse.

Kiba nodded with his arms crossed. "True, let's win this one for Koneko." Holding out his fist the blonde knight and I bumped fists.

Standing to my feet I walked over to the former Valkyrie and gently tapped her shoulder. "You okay?"

"Oh Magnus… I'm alright." Rossweisse muttered looking down.

Frowning I shook my head and wrapped the silver-haired woman in a quick shoulder hug. "Yeah right, but listen don't feel bad you did your best and so did Koneko. That's all you can do and just so you know I think you kicked ass."

Rossweisse flushed slightly but then smiled. "Thank you, Magnus I feel a little better."

"Good, because the third match is about to begin." Looking at Rias who smiled gratefully at me before rolling the dice, taking a deep breath, I watched as the total value was eight. I wonder if Rias will finally send me out now… To be honest I kind of hope she will… I am itching to get out there, and I want to avenge Koneko. However, before Rias could even begin to start planning Sairaorg made an announcement that shocked all of us.

"I will be sending out my bishop Coriana Andrealphus."

The crowd all began to murmur in anticipation at the announcement, as a beautiful blonde with long curly hair stepped forward from within the enemy's base to show a woman dressed in finely made business suit… Strange choice for a battle attire but then almost everyone on our team is wearing their school uniform.

"Lord Sairaorg, what an interesting choice, what is your reasoning for telling everyone who will be fighting next?" The announcer asked.

With a smirk on his face Sairaorg pointed directly at me. "How would Magnus Maverick respond, if I say that she has a technique which can oppose any of his techniques or skills?"

At that declaration the crowd all began to get louder, she could beat my techniques? Now that is interesting… Shaking my head I decided to focus I needed

"Well now that's an interesting declaration! Magnus Maverick has shown unequalled power ever since he faced Riser Phenex all those months ago." The announcer said as an image of me using the Shining Dragon Claw against Riser appeared on the screens.

"Magnus Maverick is an interesting combatant, he is able to create skills on the fly. I cannot wait to see him in action." Diehauser said with an interested look on his face… Holy crap… The current champ of the rating games is interested in me? That's awesome and scary at the same time.

Chuckling Azazel leaned forward with a large grin on his face. "The kid is terrifying when it comes to thinking of things on the fly, back during the Kyoto incident he really threw everyone for a loop with the things he pulled off. The only thing we can't get him to do is shut up or stop making references."

Twitching slightly, I bit my lip as the stadium filled with laughter…. Looking around I saw everyone was nodding … I am not that bad, am I? Sighing I rubbed the bridge of my nose. Looking at Rias I mouthed the words 'Can I go?'

My red-headed girlfriend rolled her eyes but nodded. "It's definitely a trap, but you might as well accept."

Jumping to my feet with a grin on my face I pointed at Sairaorg and his bishop. "I accept your challenge! I am ready to face someone that can supposedly beat any of my skills. So, let's do this!"

Rias sighed heavily. "Just be careful, Sairaorg is up to something."

Chuckling I headed straight for the magical circle and waved. "Aren't I always?"

"It seems like The Maverick Emperor will be fighting!" The announcer called out, however anything else he was going to say was drowned out by the cheers coming from one section within stadium in particular.

"Dragon Knight, Dragon Knight, Dragon Knight!"

"Please look! The energetic smiles of those children! The hero of the underworld! The children are getting excited by the entrance of The Dragon Knight better known as The Maverick Emperor!" The announcer called out as the screen in the stadium showed all the kids within the audience, it even froze in one section showing Ravel and Irina leading all the kids in a chant… And Irina was really wearing a cheerleading uniform, that's awesome to be honest and hot…. Shaking my head, I took a deep breath. Down boy, down focus on the fight, crossing my arms I smiled as the transportation magical circle did it's work and sent me into the stage for my fight.

As the light died down I took a moment to look around my surroundings…. I was in a flower garden… "This looks like the Hill of memories from SAO… and I really can't stop with the references… It's a sickness really." Groaning I shook my head as Coriana appeared several feet ahead of me. If I remembered anything about her she exceled in all categories in magic, however she was never a front-line fighter… So, what will she do? I am

Appearing on the field for a brief moment was the arbiter. "The third match starts now!"

Cracking my neck, I slowly started to walk toward Coriana. The bishop held out her hand and summoned a magical circle and fired off a barrage of ice spears at me. As we played this little game of dodge the ice spear, I decided enough was enough I called upon my dragon fire and slammed my fist into the ground sending a wall of fire toward Coriana who mimicked me but sent a wall of ice toward the fire causing a massive amount of steam to obscure my vison. Summoning the boosted gear, I began to boost my power, I decided to keep this show going for as long as possible. Because hey if putting on a good show means making a fight last longer then I will do just that.

" **Boost!"**

"You are pretty good." Corina said with a smile on her as the steamed cleared.

"Same to you, you were able to counter my fire easily with your ice." Grinning I crossed my arms. "However, I am not just known for my fire." Holding out my hand I summoned Dyrnwyn much to the crowd's delight. Giving the blade a quick flourish I began to charge up the power of light within my left hand, then channeling the power through my sword I stared down the bishop. "Let's see how you handle the power of light! Here I go." Using my dragon fire, I blasted straight for Corina as I swung my sword. "Burning Dragon Slash!"

The crowd cheered and shouted the attack name along with me, however something unexpected happened the power was blocked by a magical circle that created a wall of wind between me and my target. "The hell-" Before I could even finish my sentence, Corina reached within her jacket and pulled out a long and thin needle which began to glow white. I broke off my attack but I was too late the needle struck me in the middle of my forehead. Falling back, I dropped my sword and removed the needle, rubbing the spot she jabbed I raised an eyebrow… Everything felt off, it was like I was cut off from the rest of the world. "What in the world was that?"

"Nothing much, expect for an acupuncture needle charged with magical energy meant to block your most powerful support ability." Corina had a small smirk on her face as she raised her hand and blasted me back with another magical attack. Grunting in pain I glared at the blonde and began to dodge her attacks once more. She took my senjutsu sensing away? That's not good, granted I was a little handicapped without my senjutsu, but thanks to all the training I have done up to this point I am able to keep up with her… Though I don't think I will go for a close-range attack any time soon… If she could block my senjutsu, what else could she do… If she studied my chakra points then she could possibly take me down.

"Well would you look at that it seems Magnus's senjutsu power has been blocked. So that is what Sairaorg meant by Corina being able to counter his techniques and skills." The announcer said which caused me to roll my eyes, really no shit?

"Magnus just use your balance breaker or dragoon mode but stop dodging." Rias said over the headset. "You need to be on the offensive."

"Yes ma'am." I answered my girlfriend a small grin forming on my face. I think my armor would be the best bet for me, it would keep my chakra points safe and I could end this battle "Boosted Gear: Balance Breaker!"

" **Welsh Dragon: Balance Breaker!"**

In a bright red light my armor covered my entire body, the ice spears that Corina now just launched shattered harmlessly against the red armor. "Alright Corina let's see if you have something to counter this."

"As a matter of fact,… I do." Holding out her hands two magical appeared in front of her two symbols appeared within the circles… For some reason they were familiar…. And it made me angry to see them. It reminded me of something that happened with the Hero Faction…. Growling in anger I felt my entire body shaking as the gems on my gauntlets began to glow…. Oh yeah, I am ending this now, Ddraig let's boost our power I am taking this bitch out now.

" **You got it partner!"**

" **Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!"**

"Uh oh." I heard Azazel say in the background. "This will not end well for Sairaorg's bishop."

"And why's that Governor Azazel?" The announcer asked in confusion.

A small smirk appeared on the fallen angel's face as he leaned forward, leaning . "The magic Corina is attempting to do is dragon taming magic, which is used by the lost house of Buné. They were known as dragon tamers, however that magic has a negative side effect with Magnus… The last people who used it on him was the Hero Faction and they are now recovering from… Well a major ass beating."

The announcer and fellow commentator both looked at one another. "Then Corina sealed her fate."

Two golden whips escaped from the magical circles and began to wrap around my armor and slowly sink into my armor. I could feel the magic trying to wrap itself around my brain, gritting my teeth I stared at the bishop who seemed rather pleased with herself. Oh, so she thinks her magic worked on me huh?

"Now Magnus surrender and give up the match." Corina placed a hand on her hip.

"Pardon my langue here but screw you and the horse you rode in on." Summoning the dragon wings from my armor I flew straight toward the bishop and slammed my fist into her stomach. "Yeah, you really think that's going to work on me?" " Reaching up I grabbed her by the collar with both hands and took off into the air, and despite her best attempts Corina couldn't break free. Once I reached an appropriate height I removed my helmet. "If you ever, try to mess with my mind I will kill you." Dropping the bishop, I cupped my hands together and summoned an orb of red energy. "Dragon Wave!" Firing the red blast of magical power, I watched as Corina was consumed by my attack.

"Counter that." Spitting I felt the magical teleportation beginning to take hold.

"Sairaorg Bael's bishop retires."

* * *

"That was… Well an interesting match." Kiba said as I came back into our base. "Though it could have gone a little better."

Dismissing my armor, I shook my head. "Shut it, I tried to put on a show and that crap happens. Never again." Muttering I took my seat and crossed my arms.

"Well I think you did wonderfully Magnus." Asia smiled brightly.

Smiling at the blonde I felt a little better at her words. "Thanks Asia, I just can't believe that Sairaorg found a way to block my senjutsu senses."

"Looks like it was a trap." Xenovia muttered cupping her chin. "Your partially blind without it."

"I'll be fine, I spent most of my life without it. I'll just have to be more careful." Shrugging I popped my back and began to rub my shoulders. The attacks Corina threw at me didn't hurt too much but the few ice spikes that did land stung. As I was rubbing my shoulders Rias and Sairaorg rolled the dice and the number they rolled was… another eight? Damn it's a little sad that I went out just now. So, I wonder who will go now?

Standing to her feet Xenovia shrugged. "An eight huh? I guess I will go now."

"Yes, you are right. It's about time I should leave this to Xenovia, however who will go with her? Rossweisse is still recovering and Kiba you should wait another round before going out again." Rias cupped her chin in thought, yeah this is tough, the gravity really affected Rossweisse and Kiba should wait before going out again. He could be needed for another match much later… Still who would be the right choice? Wait Gasper why are you raising your hand?

"….I will go. Ummm, it's almost the mid-game….so we won't know what will happen and since Kiba and Rossweisse are strong, I think we should reserve them for much later." The young half-vampire turned devil spoke up. Smiling I almost teared up at the determination in Gasper's voice, he sure has grown up since I first met him.

Rias smiled looking extremely happy and proud of the younger teen. "Then Gasper, will you support Xenovia?"

Looking down a little shyly Gasper balled up his fists his body shaking a little. "I need to do this, I need to take revenge for Koneko."

"I'm proud of you little brother. Remember, do what you have to do and unseal your power." Smiling I stood up and patted the small blonde on the back, while everyone else gave him encouragement. Walking over the teleportation circle the young half-vampire looked up at Xenovia who placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"I'm depending on you, Gasper."

"Y-Yes, I won't let you or Rias down Xenovia." Thus, the team new team of Xenovia and Gasper was formed, may the gods have mercy on Sairaorg's team.

As Gasper and Xenovia appeared on the field, I was reminded of the Keyblade graveyard form Birth by Sleep… and I really can't stop with the references, can I? Shaking my head, I crossed my arms as their opponents appeared on the field. There was two of them, the first of the two was a very tall and lanky…. Wait that's the guy that had the dragon aura… I recognize him….Frowning I re-focused my attention on his ally, it was a guy carrying a staff with a strange design. To be honest it looked like something out of a fantasy game.

"From the Gremory team, its Xenovia the knight who wields the legendary Durandal, and the Gasper the half-vampire who we all know from the legendary tv show The Dragon Knight!" As the announcer spoke the crowd cheered for the half-vampire. Though a large amount of people were also cheering for Xenovia as well. "From the Bael team it is… Oh my! This is very astonishing since both are descendants from extinct households! Ladora Buné a rook and Misteeta Sabnock a Bishop. Governor Azazel, it seems like most of the servants from the Bael household all come from the extinct houses."

"If they have potential, he will take in anyone from any background. That's the way Sairaorg Bael thinks. It means that the descendants of the extinct households responded to his call. There are many among the devils who value the importance of pure blood so much, that they despise those who survived by mixing blood with different races." Azazel answered with a small frown on his face, as he folded his hands together. "Despite being protected by the current government, there are those who wish to see the remaining members die."

Frowning the announcer nodded quite disturbed by the news.

"That is definitely true." Belial laughed for some reason…. Rude much if you ask me.

Ladora nodded in confirmation of Azazel's words. "That is correct. Our master Sairaorg welcomed our clans who had to survive by breeding with humans."

"Lord Sairaorg's dream is our dream." Misteeta said leaning on his staff.

I muttered a smile on my face. "Just listen to their determination, it's amazing to hear." I swear their loyalty to Sairaorg matched the loyalty we all felt toward Rias.

"The fourth battle begins now!" The arbiter gave the signal for the match start.

Pressing her hand to her ear Rias began to issue commands. "Gasper, transform into a bat! Xenovia, you attack after that!"

Gasper transformed into several bats and spread himself throughout the entire battle field, while Xenovia released several energy blasted, the almost crescent waves of power flew straight toward the enemy pieces. However, both of them dodged the slashes of holy power cut deeply into some rocks.

Misteeta raised his staff and sent a wave of fire toward the blue haired girl. "Take this!"

"I won't let you!" One of the bats which was flying around the field it's eyes glowing bright red freezing the fire in the air. Xenovia then using Ex-Durandal destroyed the flames with a quick swipe of her holy sword, and that's the power of team work.

"Ladora! I received an order from Lord Sairaorg, we must take down the swordswoman first! I'll start the preparations." The bishop passed the orders from Sairaorg over to his partner as an aura started to overcome his body. Even without my senjutsu senses I knew something bad when I saw it.

"Roger!" Ladora moved in front of the bishop and began to strip off his clothing… Wait what the hell is doing? Ladora's body began to grow and change. He looked like he was in pain… Frowning for a moment I began to freak out as black scales began to sprout from his body. That explained the weirdness I felt from him before…. Suddenly Ladora's body started to grow wings and tail…. Finally standing before Xenovia and Gasper was a large black dragon. Opening it's the black dragon let out a roar….

Turning around I raised an eyebrow to stare at Rias. "The hell?"

"… Even though Buné is a devil, his clan were known as dragon tamers. I heard stories that some of their members could turn into dragons and it seems like he is one of them." Rias crossed her arms a frown on her face. "However, he will be in for a little surprise, you gave 'it' to Xenovia yes?" At my nod then Rias's frown vanished a small smirk taking its place. "Then we have nothing to worry about."

"There wasn't any information about him transforming into a dragon! That Sairaorg…, he trained his servant and made him awaken that power." Azazel commented, sounding impressed. Hell, I would be too, however he wouldn't be for much longer.

Holding out her left hand a magical circle appeared… Well not really a magic circle, it was instead the thing she used to store Ex-Durandal, but her sword was already out. Slowly the handle of Ascalon appeared, gripping the handle of the dragon slaying sword Xenovia held it in front of her a small grin on her face. "You took on the appearance of a dragon so let's see if have their weakness." Raising the dragon slaying sword above her head the blue-haired swordswoman slashed the blade sending an energy wave toward the black dragon.

Ladora the dragon was slower than his human half, I guess he still wasn't used to his body being that big just yet, because the power of Ascalon slammed right into him cutting into his body. However, the damage wasn't as bad as everyone thought it would be. It seems despite turning into a dragon he wasn't considered a true dragon for Ascalon… That's a little disappointing, but interesting none the less. With the power of Ascalon and Ex-Durandal combined it should be enough to take him down… Hopefully.

Yet with the combined efforts of both Xenovia who used the two holy swords and Gasper who used his bat bodies to attack the fake dragon. However together their attacks weren't enough… Just how strong was this guy's defenses? Sairaorg really must have put his people through hell if they could survive such an assault.

"Gasper! I will take that thing down! Buy me some time!" Xenovia said as she slammed Ascalon into the ground….Oh crap she's using her ultimate move, let's hope it will go alright… If not… Then things will end badly for her and the half-vampire.

"Got it!" Nodding the half-vampire went full on attack, flying straight for the Ladora the fake dragon, Gasper began to bite and screech at the dragon whose focus was entirely on him…. Wait shouldn't they try and face the bishop? Oh no this isn't good… They have something bad planned, turning to look at Rias she came to the same conclusion as me.

"Xenovia don't-"

The warning came too late. "This is it! Holy-sword I seal your power!" The bishop's staff began to glow, while a similar light surrounded Xenovia. A strange symbol appeared on her body and then Ex-Durandal dropped from Xenovia's hands.

"… What is going on… Durandal isn't responding to me…" Shaking Xenovia tried to pick up her sword but it seemed like the sword was way too heavy for her to use anymore. It was like her trait of being a natural holy-sword user was now gone but how was that possible?

Misteeta panted slightly looked exhausted. "I also carry human blood within me… That is the effect of my sacred gear Trick Vanish. It's a cursed ability that I recently became able to use…"

This isn't good… a sacred gear? How many of Sairaorg's peerage have sacred gears? Then again who am I to talk, most of our group was made up of sacred gear users.

"Trick Vanish, it's a sacred gear which can completely seal the ability of a specific person temporarily by consuming a large amount of the possessor's stamina and mental power. It seems like the Bael bishop sealed Xenovia's ability to wield the holy-sword temporarily in exchange for his power."

"…I actually tried to make it so she would receive damage if she touched the sword again… But it seems like her natural power was too much for me." Misteeta had a smirk on his face, smug bastard. Ladora the fake dragon shook the Gasper bats off him and blasted a ball of fire straight for Xenovia but before the ball of flame could strike the knight, the blue-haired girl was saved by the swarm which carried her off to safety.

"...I'm sorry Gasper, but looks like I will be useless now." Xenovia apologized to the half-vampire.

Landing behind some rocks Gasper returned back to normal and took out a small bottle and some chalk. "N-no, you are wrong! Xenovia, you'll be more useful to Rias then me right now." Gasper encouraged the knight as he drew a small circle around the blue-haired teen. Holding out his hand Gasper created a small magic circle and placed it on Xenovia. "I… I think I know a few ways to remove curses like these."

Ladora let out a roar. "Where are you!?"

"Gasper, does it look like Xenovia's curse can be removed?" Rias asked through the headset.

"... Yes, I believe I can manage with what I have here." Drawing a few symbols around the circle Gasper holds up the bottle and pours out its contents over the chalk. "By using this vial of Magnus's blood, along with the magical circle I believe I remove the curse… However, it will take some time."

"Gasper you can't use that if you do-" Xenovia started to say but stopped as Gasper began to smile.

"I found out what my duty is Xenovia."

"Gasper…...?" Began to ask but Gasper jumped out from behind the rocks.

"I….I will buy time! Once the curse is removed, please continue to charge the Durandal." Gasper looked at where Xenovia was and headed straight for Ladora the fake dragon.

"It's reckless! Gasper! Hide yourself!" Rias shouted into her headset but it was to no avail.

"No! I…I must buy some time! For you to win, Xenovia is needed!"

Rias shouts at the bishop once more. "I'm telling you run away immediately!"

Yet Gasper wouldn't listen he kept walking toward Sairaorg's people. Frowning I stood up and slowly walked over to Rias and held out my hand for the headset, the red-head stared at me for a moment before sighing and handing it over. Placing it on I took a deep breath before saying. "Gasper, kick his ass."

"You're not trying to stop him?" Rias stared at me like I was insane as I handed it back to her.

"He's one of the Gremory boys, he won't stop." Smiling confidently, I winked at my girlfriend before taking a seat, yet despite the confidence I was extremely nervous… I wasn't sure if Gasper could take on these two on his own… Yet all I could do was have faith that the little guy could stall for time.

Standing in front of the fake dragon the bishop Gasper gulped nervously yet he held his ground.

"So, you have come out of hiding little vampire and I see you hid that swordswoman. She's somewhere nearby, right? Maybe she'll appear if I spread my fire all around this area." Ladora slowly approached Gasper and yet despite being in front of a massive fake dragon the half-vampire turned devil stood there showing no signs of running away.

"I… I won't let you go berserk!" Gasper shouted as he dropped into a stance that I taught him, right above his fists magical circles appeared.

"I respect your courage for facing me on your own despite the fact you are shaking. However, that won't save you from this!" The fake dragon breathed out a ten-foot-long tongue of flame toward the small blonde.

Raising his left fist Gasper punched his fists toward the flames his eyes glowing with power. Suddenly the flames all stopped moving and began to freeze, jumping up Gasper ran along the length of the frozen flames and the slammed his fist into Ladora's eye. The moment Gasper's fist touched the fake dragon's eye, an explosion went off. The force of the explosion pushed the fake dragon to the ground, growling Ladora snapped his jaws at the half-vampire but Gasper was nowhere within reach.

Instead the bishop was now a multitude of bats that began to bite and scratch at the fake dragon, letting out a roar of annoyance Ladora let loose another jet of flames. This time the blazing inferno hit Gasper's bat form and forced him back to his normal form.

"Aaaaaah!" Gasper screamed in pain and yet despite the fact he should have been cooked, Gasper was only lightly burned… I guess all the training I did with him paid off in the end. "I won't give up…" The blonde bishop panted in pain.

"Gasper! Don't overdo it!" Xenovia called out from her hiding spot… Damn it woman if you had kept quite Gasper could have stalled for enough time.

"The swordswoman voice, so she's nearby, where is she?" Ladora began to look around, however Gasper jumped on the fake dragon's muzzle and began to squeeze as hard as he could…. If he was at my level of physical strength he could probably do some damage but where he is at right now… He's acting more like annoyance than anything else.

Shaking his head Ladora tried to remove Gasper but the little half-vampire was sticking to him like glue. "Let go! I must take out the Durandal wielder immediately, the curse is only temporary…" Finally having enough Ladora reached up with his front foreleg and picked Gasper off and for a final measure, to make sure the half-vampire wouldn't bother him again he squeezed the bishop…tightly, which caused the sound of bone breaking to echo throughout the entire stadium….

The sound of Gasper's mouth was one of pure agony. "Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Rias looked away from the scene, as Asia covered her face, the rest of us however kept watching. Despite how horrible it truly was I doubt we could tear our eyes away from this scene…. Because no matter how much pain he was in Gasper was trying to stand, but his breathing was labored… Slowly he started to walk back toward the fake dragon.

"... It hurts….It hurts…. But…. I'm a boy from the Gremory group… I can't give up…. Hold on… Xenovia…!" Gasper shouted. The screen in our base flashed over to Xenovia who was biting her lip, tears in her eyes.

"You are in the way!" Ladora kicked Gasper out of the way, smacking him back into a nearby boulder, yet despite this the half-vampire stood back up… Damn is this what it looked like when I first faced Riser? This is quite frightening. "Gremory boy's lesson number one… a man has to protect a girl." Gritting his teeth, the half-vampire stood definitely before the fake dragon and enemy bishop, raising his left hand the blonde created another magical circle and slammed it into the ground causing a rock barrier to appear. "Gremory boy's lesson number two... a man has to stand up, no matter what!"

The rock barrier was destroyed by the fake dragon while the enemy's bishop smacked Gasper with his staff. "Give up, you can't beat us."

"Gremory boy's rule number three…" Struggling to stand to his feet the blonde glared at the two before him. "… Don't ever… Give… up… No matter what… I will… protect… Xenovia!"

Having enough Ladora stomped his foot on top of Gasper without any mercy… Slowly removing his foot Ladora and his partner continue their search for Xenovia.

Shaking at this I was almost tempted to rush out there… It couldn't be that hard to break the barrier and snap Ladora's neck… However, both Kiba and Rossweisse held me back, looking at them I knew they were feeling the same anger I felt but… Gasper this is… Biting my lip I looked back at the screen to see despite whatever amount of pain he was in Gasper was still trying to move.

"...I am… a servant… of Rias… Gremory… I must…. Make sure she's win…" Gasper breathed out in pain.

* * *

As I watched this scene I could feel tears flow down my cheeks… I knew that he would be fine once he was out of here… but damn it, Gasper is family and seeing that little guy who has suffered so much in his life go through this? It was too much to bear… Looking at Rias I could see she was trying to turn away but I stopped her. "Rias, don't look away… It's painful but look at him, he's putting his life on the line for you. Like all of us here would. Right now, Gasper is fighting harder than he ever has in his life, so please watch him."

Rias bit her lip, tears in her eyes but nodded and kept looking forward. "Your right… I'm sorry Magnus, Gasper…"

Rias and I tried to act with strength, Asia and Akeno were in tears, Rossweisse was trying to be as stoic as possible but she had tears in her eyes, while Kiba was biting his lip so hard that he drew blood… We all knew one thing, that no matter what happened, we wouldn't dishonor Gasper by looking away.

* * *

"You can still move, even after all that? Your will is really strong. To be honest I'm quite shocked, however I am afraid this is where it ends." The fake dragon Ladora was about to breathe flames upon the poor vampire but before he could Gasper's body vanished.

"I won't let you." Xenovia appeared, holding the bishop in her arms. Slowly laying the Gasper down she gently stroked his hair with tears in her eyes. "You did well Gasper, you are a true man… I am sorry that I made you go through this…" Xenovia apologized to the half-vampire.

"So, the curse was removed… Well this time I will make sure you're done for!" Misteeta pointed his staff at Xenovia as the fake dragon spread out his wings.

Xenovia slowly stood to her feet Ex-Durandal appearing in her hands. "I was lacking it…" She muttered as the sheath for the blade changed… she's getting ready to go on the attack now. "I lacked determination, I was caught off guard by your attack, I was lacking the resolution. Unlike Gasper… he placed his life on the line, for Rias and our comrades… Gasper's determination was stronger than mine and I am ashamed of myself. So, what should I do?" Ex-Durandal began to glow as Xenovia wiped the tears from her eyes. "I think I have my answer… Gasper…let me defeat these guys for you." Holding Ex-Durandal above her head a pillar of holy light stretches through to the sky.

"I won't let you! This time I will sacrifice my life to seal that power!" Misteeta shouted as he tried to activate his sacred gear and, yet his entire body froze in place.

"What how…" Ladora the fake dragon stared at his fellow devil servant but gasped as he looked at Gasper who despite the fact his body was glowing, to show he was about to retire his eyes were glowing bright red. "What that's impossible!"

A small grin appeared on Gasper's face… and I swear for a moment he looked just like me. "Ha-ha…"

"You guys lost because of Gasper!" Xenovia shouted as she swung her sword at both the bishop and rook, the holy aura of her blade consumed her opponents in a flash of holy light.

"Sairaorg Bael's rook and bishop, and Rias Gremory's bishop retire." The arbiter announces the end of the fourth match. We won… and yet we lost yet another key player… Biting my lip I looked down at the ground… Gasper and Koneko… I promise we will win this for you guys.


	49. Fifth and Sixth matches

**Hey guys I am back with another chapter of The Maverick Emperor and boy am I excited for the next chapter because that is when it happens. That is when Magnus and Sairaorg duke it out. Let me tell you... It's a big one and it's also the chapter where Magnus uses his full power and discovers his final promotion... It's quite exciting. Now I just want to say thank you to everyone who faved and followed my stories and me it means a lot really it does. Same to my reviewers who take the time to review the stories. Now onto the reviews!** **Merendinoemiliano glad you liked the last chapter and wait till next time. Magnus will pull out all the stops. Oh and Rias will show off a new move of her own as well. As for the JoJo reference I may need a frame of reference myself seeing how I never watched that anime. I know shame on me but I just don't get what it is about. Ace, glad you liked the last chapter as well and I will go into Xenovia's history with vampires later on when it becomes more of a thing. Also maybe I should do a joke chapter about Azazel fighting the references xD Also I haven't seen the Punisher series yet and as for Justice League... Huge let down. Damn producers should have left Synder's version of the film alone... Don't get me started I have a huge rant still built up about the movie. As to your last question... I don't but I know Gasper does... Magnus buys him all kinds of handheld devices so he can keep the half-vampire busy. Now I hope your all ready for the next great adventure because next chapter we will be introducing... The Crimson Emperor!**

* * *

As Xenovia returned I crossed my arms with a concerned look on my face, she was in a decent shape physically, but she was a wreck emotionally. Then again, she isn't the only one. Looking around I sighed, Rias was acting stoic or trying to be at least. Akeno was aloof, Asia was trying to keep herself together but was failing, Kiba, Rossweisse and I were doing our best not to fly out and cause some damage… I think the reason why it was so frustrating losing Gasper was because of the beating he took.

Sighing I shook my head, I wanted to comfort Xenovia but given the look she had on her face she wanted to be left alone. So instead I decided to focus on the game, right now we had the advantage in the numbers. However, Sairaorg was… Well his power was out of this world… Then there was his queen and his unknown pawn…. That thing freaked me out, when ever I got a glimpse at it's cloaked frame, almost nothing was known about this pawn but from what we all hearted… It is a powerhouse much like Sairaorg. I am not sure how we're going to deal with it… rubbing my face I took a seat. This was not going to be easy.

"Now since we're past the mid-point let's do a re-count of our remaining combatants! Sairaorg Bael's team has three members left, while the combatant the Gremory team has seven members left! Gremory-team are at an advantage, but the remaining members of the Bael-team are powerful! Will the Gremory team be able to win? Or will they fall short!?" The announcer shouted stirring up the crowd.

Sighing I shook my head, I needed to focus on the game. "Kiba, Sairaorg's pawn… How many pawns did it consume? Seven, right?"

The blonde knight nodded his head in conformation. "Yes, and I have no doubt that it's even stronger then all the others we have seen so far."

Frowning I stared out across the field and stared at the cloaked figure, if I had my senjutsu senses I could probably tell more about whatever that thing is but without it? Huffing out a breath I shook my head, I hate being blind like this… Oh well look's like it is the time for the roll, because of the higher values that each side possessed it took a few times till the total value came up to a high enough number. Finally, the number nine showed up which meant, almost anyone from our side could go out and fight.

"With their side having only three members left and with the value of nine, only the pawn or queen can come out now." Rias cupped her chin for a moment. "He'll send out his queen."

"What makes you say that?" I asked staring at the red-head.

"Sairaorg doesn't want to use his pawn as much as possible. There isn't even a slight indication that he's coming out. Even if he's keeping him for later, he's keeping him back too long. There were several times where that pawn was able to show up, and I even thought he might send it during the second match against Koneko and Rossweisse."

Thinking on it I nodded. "Yeah, your right, why do I have a feeling that the pawn will be just as strong as Sairaorg…. In fact, if I am a betting man and I am not, I would say he will use him last."

"If that's the case, then will the next opponent be the queen?" Kiba asked as he stood to his feet.

"That's right Kiba. Sairaorg's queen, Kuisha Abaddon will be the one he sends out." Rias crossed her arms thinking.

Abaddon? If I remember correctly they are from the Extra Demon house, and they had a power called 'Hole' which could steal attacks or anything and place it in another dimension and then blast it back… Plus she was a power-house in magic alone… If anyone in our team had a chance against that 'Hole' power, it would be-

"-I will go." Akeno interrupted my thoughts.

"... Akeno, are you sure?" Rias asked looking at her queen. "You have seen the video of her fighting; her powers will be difficult to beat."

"Exactly, out of all of us I have the best chance of beating her." Holding out my right arm the Divine Dividing gauntlet appeared. "I just need to use the Vanishing Dragon powers and she's done for."

Smiling the black-haired girl shook her head. "I know you can Magnus, but you'll be needed to take out Sairaorg and his pawn. All your energy needs to be focused on them." Gently placing a hand on my cheek, the older teen turned her head. "I have a few surprises in store for her."

Looking in Akeno's eyes I studied them for a moment before nodding with a smile. "Kick her ass."

Rias nodded a small smile on her face. "I will leave it to you Akeno."

"Yes, Rias. Let's win, together." Akeno smiled at all of us and walked into the magic circle and vanished.

* * *

The location of Akeno's battle was a field with giant stone towers. Akeno appeared standing on a tower and the opposite side was a blonde-haired woman who had her hair done up in the same style as Akeno.

"So, you came like I thought. Priestess of Thunder." Kuisha said a fierce looking smile on her face.

"It's quite a pleasure to meet you Abaddon." Akeno smiled in return but the smile never reached her eyes.

The arbiter appeared and looks at the two of them. "Let the fifth match begin!" He shouted giving the signal to start the first match.

Both Akeno and Kuisha spread their wings and took off into the air, both devil queens launched magical attack after magical attack at one another. However, both of them were equal in power. Akeno would send lances of fire, while Kuisha blocked with ice. Then using wind to blow the steam toward Akeno in an attempt to blind her, then the blonde devil summoned torrents of boiling water and blasted it toward our Thunder Priestess. However, Akeno cut through the steam and re-directed the water with concussive streams of air.

The impact of each of their attacks started to tear down the stone towers around them. Yet despite the destructiveness of their powers neither one could land a solid blow on the other. However, that will change as soon as they got serious. Both of them had yet to use their ultimate powers. Holy lighting and that 'Hole' have yet to appear. Though I am sure if this stalemate keeps up they will use their main powers soon enough. As the battle raged on it was becoming more apparent that Akeno was running out of options.

Suddenly above the black-haired teen a storm cloud appeared… Look's like she's doing it, Akeno extended her hand to the sky and perhaps the biggest lightning bolt I had ever seen in my life. The bolt of holy lighting flashed toward Kuisha. Before the lighting could find it's target a holy appeared in the sky and the holy bolt was sucked straight into it. Holy crap that's kind of scary, to be honest… this is my first time seeing that thing in action live… It really looked like a black hole… Or at least what I think a black hole should look like.

"This is it! Try this!" Akeno shouted as more lighting appeared in the sky and started to surround the enemy's queen. However, Kuisha was never touched the holy bolts as she not only widened her black hole but created more of them around her, almost like a shield.

Kuisha smiled rather evilly. "I can expand my 'hole' and I can create many more of them, and inside the "hole" I can split the attacks of the opponents it absorbed and release it. -Like this." Several holes appeared around Akeno… This isn't good. "From Holy-Lightning, I will remove the lighting power and send its holy power right back at you!" As the black holes filled with holy light power and launched toward our black-haired team mate. However instead of retiring something amazing happened.

"Shield!"

The holy power of light was sent away from Akeno and across the battle field… Shield? That spell… I've heard of it but according to what I know about it, the spell is extremely hard to use and if the user is overwhelmed by too much power then some of it will leak past the user's shield and from the looks of Akeno some of that light got to her.

Smiling the black-haired queen crossed her arms despite the pain I bet she was in. "You think I wouldn't be prepared for something like this?" Akeno asked with a raised eyebrow. "Now that you have revealed what you can do, it's time I show off as well." As Akeno talked several magical circles appeared around her body, and suddenly her arms, legs, chest, and wings were covered in armor. The overall process was interesting and beautiful, the metal of the armor was a dark gray with black and gold mixed in. The gauntlets had long claw like fingers, and the left gauntlet looked a little bigger then the right and from the looks of it, the symbol of the Gremory family was on it.

"What-what is that?" Kuisha asked in shock.

"This is a spell I created, it increases my magical abilities, strength and durability. For a limited time." Akeno smiled with a look of fierce determination on her face. "I call this little spell the Goddess of Thunder Armor." Lifting her hand to the sky Akeno summoned a storm of lightning bolts which rained down on Kuisha.

The enemy's queen began to use more of her black holes to either defend her or she would blast lightning straight back at Akeno but for some reason Akeno just stood there taking the attacks. It was like she was waiting for something… but what it was I couldn't tell that's for damn sure. Finally, after a few minutes of just being hit by her own normal lightning Akeno looked pretty worse for wear. Her hair was scorched, the parts of her clothing that wasn't covered by the armor was now burnt, and she was breathing heavily.

"Look's like your armor was just for show Gremory Queen." Kuisha said with a grin. "What good is that armor if you can't land a single blow?"

Smiling despite the pain she was in Akeno pointed her hand at the blonde. "You'll…. See…" Suddenly without a word the armor around Akeno shot off her body while changing into a liquid like substance and quickly incased the enemy's queen. Straight from her head all the way to her toes. It looked like she was in an iron body wrap. "Lightning Rod Coffin…." Akeno snapped her fingers and suddenly the enemy's queen began to shout out in pain as bolts of lighting danced around her iron incased body.

"I… I don't believe what I am seeing here." The announcer said in shock. "Governor Azazel could you give us your insight into this spell."

With a grin on his face our teacher leaned forward. "It seems to me that the armor not only increased Akeno's own magical strength, but it allowed her absorb all the lightning blasts that was re-directed at her. However, the armor is a trap. After gaining enough power it will then wrap itself around the target and begin to shock whoever's inside of it." Rubbing his chin Azazel looked rather pleased. "And with all the lightning blasts that she took I am sure Sairaorg's queen is in a lot of pain. However, there is a draw back to using it like she did."

The announcer looked at Azazel and motioned for him to go on. "What do you mean Governor Azazel?"

"Well look at the state the girl is in, she had to take the brunt of the damage into her. That armor is a double-edged sword. I wouldn't be surprised if she retired soon." Azazel shrugged

Damn… Looking at the field I smiled despite the fact that Akeno may end up leaving the battle field. That armor is pretty damn impressive Akeno, I'm happy that you created a new spell like you did. It could be used to attack, and it was a counter spell… Really damn impressive to be honest…. Though the trade off I am not sure was worth it.

Akeno slowly raised her hand and summoned forth the biggest bolt of holy-lightning, however before it could hit its target… Akeno's body began to glow… No, no, no…Suddenly Akeno vanished in flash of light.

"Rias Gremory's queen retires."

* * *

I think the majority of us were all quiet, seeing Akeno lose like she did… That was quite a shock to be honest… I mean she was on fire… Then again, she did take a lot of damage… Still despite the massive disadvantage she had with Sairaorg's queen she could have won if it wasn't for all the damage she took. Looking down I bit my lip and sighed. "Don't worry Akeno we'll win his for you, Koneko, and Gasper."

"Akeno did her best weakening the enemy's queen but we can't relax just yet. The endgame is coming soon." Rias said to all of us with a determined look on her face. Though despite this I knew she was talking more to herself then us. Picking up her dice the red-head rolled them, and the value of both roles was….

Twelve….

"It came! The value twelve has finally come out! That means Sairaorg can appear for a match!" The announcer shouted which caused the crowd to go crazy, and in response to the crowd going crazy Sairaorg stripped off his top and showed off his bare chest. Looking toward us Sairaorg had this look of anticipation, his entire body trembled… And I am not sure why, but I swear I saw the image of a black lion above him. Cracking my knuckles, I slowly stood up but before I could walk toward the magic circle I felt a hand on my shoulder. Turning around I saw it was Kiba who shook his head.

"Magnus. Xenovia, Rossweisse and myself will fight Sairaorg." Kiba said with a small frown on his face… I was almost tempted to argue with him but seeing the look on his face I knew I couldn't change his mind. "We'll try and exhaust him as much as we possible. If you hadn't already fought I believe you could take him at full power, but it's better if we wear him done first." Kiba smiled at me.

Looking at the others I could see the same determination on their faces, Xenovia wanted to get payback for Gasper and Rossweisse wanted to avenge Koneko. Frowning for a moment I sighed with a smile. "Alright I will leave this to you guys, kick some ass."

"Kiba are you sure- "Rias started to say but stopped as the blonde knight nodded his head.

"I can't win against Sairaorg by myself. I am very aware of that. Then what will be my role? It's simple. To wear him down as much as I can. Even if it costs my life… Xenovia, Rossweisse, will you tag along with me?" Kiba asked looking at his fellow knight and rook.

"Of course, I must make up for what happened to Gasper." Xenovia looked down with a small frown on her face.

Rossweisse nodded her head a small smile appearing on her face. "It's good and simple since we know what our roles in this plan is. Let's exhaust the opponent as much as we can."

"…. But if Magnus teams up with you Kiba or even Xenovia…" Rias started to say but stopped as Kiba shook his head.

"No. We can't let Magnus go out just yet. Sairaorg still has his queen and pawn left, and what happens if Magnus loses? Or what happens if he wins? He can't fight twice in a row due to the rules."

Rubbing her chin Rias nodded. "Your right and that's why it would be best to to make Asia go in the following battle after that and make her forfeit before fighting. We won't be needing Asia's healing ability for the last battle. So, making her forfeit will allow Magnus to fight. So, the battle after that will be between Magnus and Sairaorg, and because his pawn would already have been sent out he won't be able to fight."

Kiba nodded with a small grin on his face. "Yes, look's like you were thinking as far ahead as I was."

"That's why this is the crucial moment for all of us. We will wear down Sairaorg as much as we can." Kiba smiled as he nodded at us.

"We will defeat him if we can!" Xenovia said her spirits raising somewhat.

Kiba nodded his eyes becoming hard and distant for a moment. "We'll do our best to."

Rias took a deep breath before nodding. "I will leave this to you three, wear down Sairaorg as much as you. I feel like such a worthless king given how much I still must learn. You all have taught me so much today."

Kiba shook his head. "By meeting you, all of us were saved. The reason we came this far is because of you and all the love you have for us. We will make sure you win." As Kiba spoke he and the others went straight for the magic circle. As he walked past me Kiba placed a hand on my shoulder. "I'm leaving the rest to you."

"Good luck best buddy."

* * *

The battle field that was chosen was a beautiful lake side, of course it would be better if Sairaorg wasn't already there waiting with his arms crossed. "Is this Rias's plan?" He asked before smiling. "Look's like she is growing up." Uncrossing his arms, the devil shook his head. "You guys can't beat me and even knowing that are you alright with that?"

"We won't fall so easily. You'll face the Red Dragon Emperor in his best condition." Kiba said with a fierce look on his face.

Hearing that Sairaorg began to tremble with excitement. "Good Kiba, if you keep this up I will get even more excited."

"Sixth match begins now!" The arbiter for the fight announced, and suddenly four symbols appeared on Sairaorg's limbs. Crap I know those symbols, I use the same magic on my own body… He's unsealing the weight spells on his body.

"This is a weight restraint that I have placed on my body. By removing these I will be fighting at my max power!" Sairaorg said as the symbols vanished something strange started to happen. A light surrounded his body and suddenly the entire ground started to shake, the water in the lake began to ripple and move out of control as the wind picked up. Underneath Sairaorg the ground cracked creating a crater. Suddenly Sairaorg was covered in a white glow.

Gulping I stared in shock… "That's… touki… but how…. How did Sairaorg learn senjutsu? Is this the reason why he wanted me blinded?"

Azazel who appeared on our screen shook his head. "... What a guy. He's using touki, and the rich density of his spirit is what makes it visible …"

"So, you are saying that Sairaorg knows how to battle using the ki?" The announcer asked staring at Azazel.

However, our teacher simply shook his head. "No. I haven't received any information that he learnt how to use senjutsu."

Emperor Belial picked up right after Azazel finished. "He hasn't learnt even a single bit of senjutsu. That is a Touki which has awoken after he continued to train his martial skills. You can say that the excess vitality and life force within him has spurted out and made it visible."

So Sairaorg gained this power through training huh? Damn that's scary but then again if anyone deserved that power it was him, given all the things he had to go through to get it. All three of our friend's face become even more serious as they stared down the black-haired devil.

Sairaorg grinned and let out a roar which somewhat resembled a lion. "I won't let my guard down even once! You are warriors who will fight me till their last breath. You guys are not ordinary opponents. I will face you all with the same determination! That is who I am, and I will show you the proper respect." Sairaorg then took one step and vanished from sight.

"I won't let you escape!" Rossweisse shouted as she created several magical circles around herself… Looks like she's going for her ultimate attack right now.

Looking around the battle field Kiba pointed and shouted. "Rossweisse, over there!" Look's like Kiba was able to find Sairaorg. Rossweisse released her magical attacks directly at the devil, while Xenovia began to launch waves of holy power at Sairaorg.

"Hmph!" The black-haired devil didn't seem to impressed at the assault as he literally began to punch the magical attacks away, though for the holy waves of power he either dodged or punched the magical attacks straight into holy power. Finally having enough Sairaorg rushed forward and was right in front of Rossweisse.

"Run- "

Before Kiba could finish his warning, Sairaorg slammed his fist Rossweisse's stomach. The moment he hits her, her armor shattered, and the force of the attack smacked the former Valkyrie into the lake. Though her body never touched the water as her body began to glow and she vanished in a flash of light.

"-One down."

"Raahhh!" Xenovia ran toward Sairaorg slashing Ex-Durandal however using his superior speed Sairaorg avoided the attack and appeared behind the blue-haired girl and sent a kick straight toward her. Flipping out of the way Xenovia avoided early retirement from the game, however the force of Sairaorg's kick was so powerful that the water in the lake spilt in half… Holy crap.

"-His speed is unreal!" Xenovia said as she stared at the black-haired devil as she neared Kiba.

"I took down the nuisance magic user first…. Now, there are two swordsmen. And both are Holy-sword wielders." Sairaorg gave both Kiba and Xenovia a smile showing off his teeth.

"Kiba this is bad, we can't win unless we use our full powers!" Xenovia said looking at her fellow swordsman.

"I know that Xenovia! That's the time of opponent that he is, if we don't give it our all we will fail." Kiba held his blade in front of him with a frown on his face.

Sairaorg smiled and seemed satisfied with that answer. "That's it, now try to stop this!" Jumping from his spot he raised his fist aiming straight for Kiba. Kiba slammed his sword into the ground and created a wall of holy-devil swords in front of him. Yet the moment the sword wall was touched by the touki covered fist of Sairaorg it shattered with ease.

"… My holy-devil swords!" Kiba jumped out of the way to avoid being hit.

"Fragile. You can't stop my attack with these." Shaking his head Sairaorg began to chase after Kiba and the most shocking thing was… He was keeping up with him. While everyone else may have had some trouble keeping up I could see the what was happening… It was frightening to be honest. Kiba created a holy blade and holy-devil sword and began to dual wield during his and Sairaorg's fight however with the touki around him the attacks were not doing much. However, I knew for a fact that if Kiba was hit he would be taken down, it's not that I didn't believe Kiba could handle himself…. It's just he was already banged up from his first fight and to be honest he and Xenovia were a little shaken up from the display of power that Sairaorg shown off. It was an interesting tactic that's for sure, by showing off an extreme amount of power it can shake up your opponents. Whether Sairaorg planned on doing that or not it didn't matter the effect was all the same. Suddenly Sairaorg slammed his fist at Kiba who blocked using his two swords and, yet they were shattered like glass.

"Impressive even though you strengthened your specialty, you still didn't forget to polish your techniques. More than that, your loyalty towards your master and comrades is strong. You are a good knight indeed. Rias, this guy is a magnificent knight which makes me kind of jealous. Your defense… That is your only weak point, Kiba Yuuto, don't feel too embarrassed no one can stand up to these punches." Sairaorg placed a hand on his hip with a smile.

"Durandal!" Xenovia who for the most part was on the side lines for Kiba's and Sairaorg's little bout now was jumping in to rescue Kiba by sending crescent waves of holy power toward Sairaorg.

"The wave of a holy-sword, interesting! My will-power or the waves created from a holy blade, let's see which one is stronger!" Holding his arms at his sides Sairaorg increased the flow of touki around his body as he took the power of Ex-Durandal head on. The result of it was… He was unscratched completely… It was like the power of the holy sword just slid right off him… Damn.

Xenovia's eyes went wide at the sight and began to shake. "He took the attack head on and was left unscratched… He's a monster."

Sairaorg turns his head. "It was a good attack, but it wasn't enough."

"Xenovia, let's combine our attacks!" Kiba shouted at the blue-haired teen, nodding the two sword users began to attack Sairaorg together. Yet the black-haired fighter avoided they're attacks. Kiba then made sure there was some distance between him and Sairaorg and changed his holy-devil sword into a holy blade and summoned his dragon knights. "Attack!" Receiving their orders, several dragon-knights headed towards Sairaorg.

"So, you're new balance breaker huh? Very well I'll take them head on as well!" Sairaorg ran straight for the dragon knights and began to rip through them like tissue paper. "There are quite a lot of them and they are fast but…" Sairaorg picked up one of the dragon knights by it's helmet and crushed it. "… They lack durability. Your movements tell me you are full of strength, and I can sense potential from your attacks… But I am on a different level."

Sairaorg dodged slash attacks from the both of them and slammed his fist into Xenovia's stomach and side kicked Kiba. The sound of bones breaking no matter how many times you hear it is never not disturbing. Gritting my teeth, I stared at the screen in frustration… Just like Gasper and all the others fights I could tear my eyes away.

Kiba despite the pain he was in laughed. "Magnus was still able to fight after receiving an attack like this? Amazing…" Slowly standing to his feet Kiba used a holy-devil sword as a crutch. "If my body can still move, then I can still fight."

Xenovia slowly used Ex-Durandal to keep herself steady. "... Looks like I still can't go to sleep yet."

"Now, let's go and weaken him Xenovia. Let's fight for Rias and Magnus just a bit longer!" Both holy sword wielders held their swords in front of them like a shield, while Sairaorg stood there with a grin on his face. I wasn't sure why, but I swear once again I saw the image of a black lion above Sairaorg. He really looked like the king of beasts at this moment.

"So, the two of you will continue to entertain me!?" He asked looking at the swordsman.

"Yeah, we will!" Xenovia shouted just as Rossweisse appeared from behind her with a single transparent sword in her hand.

"You let your guard down! How about a magical assault from close-range!?" 'Rossweisse' summoned several magical circles directly in front of Sairaorg and released her attack. The resulting explosion was massive and when the smoke finally cleared away there was obvious damage to Sairaorg.

* * *

Rias smiled as she crossed her arms. "The Rossweisse that Sairaorg defeated earlier was the Excalibur Mimic and the one who appeared just now is the real Rossweisse who made herself transparent with Excalibur Transparency. It seems like each of the Excaliburs which was added onto the Ex-Durandal for its upgrade had their abilities improved. If you get approval from Xenovia who is the wielder, anyone can receive the blessing of each Excalibur for a short time even if you aren't a holy-sword wielder. It can change its form into the one holding it, and it can even make the one holding it become transparent. However, there is a limit to it's power."

Nodding I crossed my arms. I figured something like this happened when I didn't hear Rossweisse being announced as retired. Still this was impressive. "Though when did you think they made the switch?" I asked, because they didn't do that here in our base.

"You remember how Xenovia was shooting the holy wave when Rossweisse released the magical attack at Sairaorg? Most likely the two Excalibur of transparency and mimic were hidden within those holy waves. Rossweisse caught them, she made a mimic of herself, and she hid herself by being transparent and waited for an opening." My girlfriend explained to me.

Asia who was listening to this frowned slightly in confusion. "So, what was the reason that the fake Rossweisse glowing then?"

"She must have put on a spell on her fake to make Sairaorg let his guard down." Rias suggested which was all in likely the truth, hell it tricked everyone else in the arena.

Asia clapped her hands together in excitement. "It's amazing they were able to come up with a strategy like that."

"I was always thinking of how to use the abilities of Xenovia's holy swords. I shared with them a couple of ways to use it, and it seems like they mastered it." Rias nodded her head with a proud smile.

That is honestly pretty bad ass, but I had to wonder how will Sairaorg respond now.

* * *

Sairaorg who received the magical assault slowly stood to his feet his entire body was bleeding and, yet he didn't show any signs of slowing down." … I did feel suspicious because there wasn't any announcement. I thought that you were in a state where you were barely able to remain without retiring, being unconscious in the depth of the lake… This was magnificent, all of you." The black-haired devil praised the small group, however he lowered his gaze and his touki slowly gathered all around his right hand which slowly became bigger. "Along with my respect I want you all to have this as well!"

The three of them all retreated. "Xenovia! This is the critical moment! We will go along with that plan…." Kiba shouted just as Sairaorg Punched. The entire world shook and everything in front of Sairaorg was wiped away…

"Rias Gremory's rook retires."

It seems like Rossweisse was taken out by that attack… Holy crap.

Swinging his arm Sairaorg cleared the smoke away from his body and slowly pulls his arm back." This is a punch which can give critical wounds by even touching it slightly. A half-hearted attack can't stop it."

Kiba and Xenovia came back into view their swords aimed straight for his arm. Kiba's holy-devil sword was destroyed by the touki and Xenovia's sword was stopped by the spirit power. Gritting her teeth Xenovia tried to push further but she wasn't able. However, Kiba gripped the hilt with Xenovia and together they cut off his arm. The arm covered with touki fell to the ground and, yet the spirit powered remained around his arm… Just how strong is his life force?

"Magnificent. I will give you my right arm. With this injury, I must use the phoenix's tear whether I like it or not. I want to fight with my full power in the final match after all Sairaorg then kicks Xenovia into the air then jumping into the air Sairaorg sent a quick series of punches and kicks into the blue-haired teen and then with a one-handed blow he sent her down into the ground knocking her out.

Kiba tried to escape but the black-haired devil was faster and caught Kiba by his face. Slamming him into the ground Sairaorg dragged the blonde knight across the ground and finally for good measure Sairaorg kicked the knight into the air and slammed his fist into Kiba's stomach. The force of the hit sent Kiba straight across the lake.

As he was falling Kiba had a smile on his face. "…Our duty is…accomplished. What's left….is for my master and my best friend to defeat you…" Letting out a groan Kiba and Xenovia vanished in a flash of light.

"I can only say that; you guys were splendid. I am grateful that I was able to fight you guys." Sairaorg said with a small smile as he picked up his arm

"Rias Gremory's knights retire."


	50. Final Match:Birth of the Crimson Emperor

**Hey guys I just got to get this my chest... Holy Crap! This chapter man... This chapter just kicked my butt, writing took me a while but I finally got it all done and now here it is ready for your viewing pleasure. Now just a warning here I will be working on some other stories after this chapter but I am no where near finished with this story. Not even close so you guys will have to wait and see what I have planned next. Now I want to say thank you to everyone who faved and followed my stories it means a lot to me. Really it does guys. Same to my reviewers. Every time I see a review or a fav or follow it means a lot and it makes me glad to know that you guys like the content I am putting out there. Now onto the reviews!** **Merendinoemiliano If you think that last fight was epic you haven't seen anything yet! ALso yep Akeno was smarter this time around and yeah her new spell will take some time to work out the kinks but she will get there. Trust me I think you will be pleased with Magnus's fight here. Franciskanneh007 Yes I will be and trust me I have big plans my friend. Kiba was pretty good but then again if you want my thoughts on the matter he is one of the more powerful members of the Gremory team because he uses his brain. Pretty sure if he wanted to he could stand up to the likes of Vali and Cao Cao and others. As for Magnus's evil pieces... Well parts of his soul are stuck in them but if you mean will he become a devil again? The answer is wait and see. Trust me this next arc will be big in a lot of ways. Oh and if the girls ever did get Magnus alone with no one else able to enter... That boy is done for. He can only hold out against them for so long. Also thank you for reading hope to see more reviews from you and everyone else. Now I need to get to bed I have important things to do in the morning. Anyway see you all later!**

* * *

 **Rias POV:**

As the last match ended that I felt more relieved than sad after seeing Sairaorg using his phoenix tears after his arm was cut off. The damage Kiba and the others caused was enough to force my cousin to give up his only healing item. I was extremely proud of them and the fight they had. It's funny but in the past the lose of my precious servants would have been more than I could bear, yet now it was different. I felt nothing but joy that they were able to push Sairaorg into a corner.

Have I become used to the cruelty? Or has my love for them lessened?

No, it's neither of them, seeing all precious my servants fighting so desperately for me and their friends something within me changed. Seeing all of this I have become stronger… No, we have become stronger and not just in body but in our hearts. After everything we have all endured up to this point has made us stronger as a team. Sighing I slowly shook my head, it was now time to focus on the next match, which would involve Sairaorg's queen and Magnus… Looking toward my boyfriend (Still a little strange to say) I was quite confused….

The bronze haired teen was utterly still, so much so that he could have been confused for a wax statue. He was utterly calm, which was strange since Magnus was known for blowing his cool whenever anyone he cared for was hurt and yet this entire time he seemed to get more and more calm. The entire situation was eerily off putting, so much so that even Asia had backed away from Magnus out of confusion.

…. Yet if I knew my boyfriend as well as I did…. He was holding his frustration and anger back, he was learning to bide his time.

"Now, we are near the endgame! Will the two kings roll their dice please!" The announcer called for the dice roll.

The act of rolling the dice was stressful mentally, in some ways I think I preferred the style in which we fought Riser. Dice figure games put more stress on kings then it looks, each roll of the dice I had to think and predict especially early on. The more pieces each side had to work with the more the more stress. Though having less pieces can be just as bad if not worse. Whatever you have you are stuck with and if you lose a powerful player near the beginning.

Sensing my anxiety Magnus turned around and gave me a smile… Flushing slightly at that smile I shook my head and smiled back at him. Something about him just seemed to calm me down. Once I was centered I slowly picked up the dice and rolled… The value is five. Now what about Sairaorg? Looking at the screen I crossed my arms he rolled a four. With a total of nine that means Magnus and Kuisha will be facing one another.

Standing to his feet Magnus gave Asia and myself a smile that never reached his eyes. "Rias, Asia… See you guys on the flip side." Slowly he turned around and walked to the magic circle.

As he was transported Asia turned around to face me a look of concern on her face. "Rias… You saw it didn't you? That look in his eyes…"

Nodding stiffly, I could only shudder. "There was a fire in his eyes…"

The battlefield Magnus was transferred to was a massive colosseum with nothing but empty seats, and two large gates. Stepping through one was Magnus and on the opposite side was Kuisha Abaddon who looked like she was still recovering rom Akeno's attack.

Kuisha seemed rather confused from Magnus's lack of anger. "Magnus Maverick you seem rather calm, I would have thought you would be happy to face off against me."

Forcing a small smile on his face Magnus cracked his knuckles. "Trust me, I am more than happy to face you… I need to get some pay back for Akeno."

"… Rias he's…." Asia turned to look at me in concern.

Nodding I could only sigh, Asia and I knew Magnus very well and given from his reactions…." He's going to explode."

For Magnus the people he cares about they mean everything to him and to see everyone fall one by one and seeing as there was nothing he could do about it… Yes, he was going to explode, and it didn't look good for Abaddon.

The arbiter appeared on the field in between the two, looks like the match is going to begin.

Magnus slowly spread his arms out and started to talk to himself. "Kiba, Akeno, Koneko, Xenovia, Gasper, and Rossweisse… This is one is for you guys…"

"What are you muttering?" Abaddon asked turning her head in confusion.

"The seventh match! Begin now!"

The signal was given but Abaddon didn't do anything and neither did Magnus… He just stood there.

"Red Dragon Emperor get into your armor. My master Sairaorg wishes to see you fight seriously, and as his queen I will see his wish come true." Abaddon said with such conviction that I was positive she had feelings for Sairaorg.

Shaking his head Magnus sighed looking. "Surrender now, I am going to give you one chance."

"You sure talk big, but I won't surrender. Whether it's the Red Dragon Emperor or any other foe, for my master I will-"

Sighing Magnus cracked his knuckles. "Just remember I gave you an out."

" **Welsh Dragon Ascension!"**

In a flash of light and a sudden wave of power Magnus's entire form was covered in a fiery aura, without another word Magnus vanished from sight. The only trace of him was a line in the dirty that headed for Abaddon. Appearing directly in front of her Magnus's fist stopped short from hitting her in the face. The force of his punch however didn't. A sudden wave of power sent the black-haired queen flying back into the gate she walked out of and in a flash of light she vanished, while the surrounding parts of the colosseum fell apart.

"Sairaorg Bael's queen retires."

Magnus won… he just went full throttle right from the beginning, Abaddon didn't even have a chance to perform a counter. Slowly Magnus dropped out of his ascension form and slowly rubbed his shoulders… Was he still wearing the weight restraints? Slowly shaking my head, a strange thought came to my mind, his attack didn't even touch her and despite the force that threw Abaddon back she received no damage. It seems like she was forced to retire by Sairaorg.

"Speak of the devil." I said with a small smirk as Sairaorg's face appeared on the monitor, and from the looks of it he was mortified.

"… I made Kuisha retire forcefully. You would have killed her if your hit connected." Sairaorg said as he stared down at Magnus.

Looking up at the screen Magnus let out a small rumble from his chest. "I gave her an out, she should have taken it. However, I will ask you forgive my actions." The bronze-haired teen bowed his head slightly. "But I did this for my friends."

And there it was, Magnus can play it pretty cool but when it comes to the people he cares for he can go crazy… Just like when Vali threatened to kill his family or us.

"Your eyes… They're filled with such killing intent…. Amazing." Sairaorg smiled happily. "I had dreams about fighting against the Red Dragon Emperor… I wish to pose this to the committee. Isn't it enough now? It's foolish to let this man fight under the rules! For the next match, I wish for a team battle with everything on my side against everything from their side!"

A team battle? Does he mean to fight against Magnus, Asia and myself with only his pawn and himself? That's the most likely case. Sairaorg's intention is to fight Magnus while he's fired up, and now would be the best time. With Magnus filled with anger his sacred gear's response to his emotions would only empower him. At Sairaorg's suggestion the crowd began to stir, seems like they really want to see this finally match up.

"Ohh! We have received a suggestion from Sairaorg and what a suggestion it is!" The announcer then turned to the two commentators for the battle. "What are your thoughts on the matter? Emperor? Governor?"

Emperor Belial smiles. "Certainly, it is easy to predict the flow after this. Since the rule states that you can't participate continuously, the next match will be between Bael's pawn and the Gremory's bishop, and after that it would have been the final battle between Sairaorg and the Red Dragon Emperor. That is easy to predict and boring."

Azazel had a smirk on his face as he cupped his chin. "Since that's the case they can settle it with a team battle. Plus, it's much more exciting to watch a team battle with this much tension in the air. Now, will the higher-ups of the committee choose to stick with the current rule or will they take that collective stick out of their own asses and let us see a team battle?"

"I don't mind if that helps speeds the process along." I agreed, after all if we kept to the system in place it would be a waste of time. It's much easier just to continue with a team battle, and honestly if Magnus had to wait any longer I think he would finally lose it.

A few minutes passed, and a report was handed over to the announcer who looked over it with a smile. "Eh, yes. I just received the report from the committee. It seems like they agree to it! The next match will be a team-battle which will settle everything! It will be an all-out battle with all those remaining!"

The people within the stadium began to cry with excitement at the news.

"So that's how it is. I might overdo so I ask that you give me your all Magnus." Sairaorg smiled showing his teeth. "If you don't I can't guarantee that you'll survive."

Smiling back Magnus crossed his arms across his chest. "I am going to fight you with the intention of killing you. It's the only way I know for a fact that I can beat you. Plus, if I didn't give my all I don't think I could face my friends."

The battle between these two men…. The Red Dragon Emperor and the Strongest Youth... The final match is about to begin.

* * *

 **Magnus POV:**

I had to leave the field briefly for them to change the field, once there the remaining members on our side had a quick discussion before Rias and I were transported to the field of combat. Looking around I saw we were in a spacious grassy plain. After snapping slightly at Sairaorg I started to calm down…. Man, my temper can really get the better of me… I felt kind of bad for almost killing Kuisha like I did… I need to apologize to her and Sairaorg after the battle. Shaking my head, I slapped my face, focus on the task at hand and that was the fight.

"Now The final battle between Bael and Gremory groups is in it's last stages! This last battle is a group battle, as was suggested by Sairaorg! The Bael side has the king, Sairaorg, and the mysterious masked pawn, Regulus! The Gremory side who is opposing them consists of The Crimson Haired Princess of Ruin, Rias the king! And everyone's Hero, The Dragon Knight, also known as the pawn, Magnus Maverick The Red Dragon Emperor!"

Man, our introduction was good… Shaking my head I looked around as the screen showed off the children in their own section with Irina and Ravel leading them in cheers.

"Dragon Knight! Dragon Knight! Dragon Knight!"

"Maverick Emperor!"

Smiling slightly, I shook my head and gave them all a wave, thanks kids. The screen briefly showed an image of our friends who were healing nicely in the medical areas and of Asia who we left behind at the base. The reason simple, as a healer she would be targeted first so having her on the team would make her a liability. Even with her barrier Rias and I both agreed that it would be best if she were too remain behind. Because if she was on the field Sairaorg and his pawn would target her, and it would force Rias and I on the defensive and in a battle like this… That could mean the end.

On the other side of the field was Sairaorg who crossed his arms. "I would like to start the battle."

The arbiter appeared between our two teams and nodded. "Then let the final match start!"

Finally, the last battle commenced, Regulus the masked and cloaked pawn promoted to Queen quickly While I summoned my sacred gear I began to boost my power. Rias and I both dropped into a fighting stance, but Sairaorg chuckled softly.

"Rias. There's something I want to say before the fight." The black-haired devil said placing a hand on his hip. "Your servants are wonderful. They care about you so much that it makes me jealous. Because of that, they were all strong foes." Honorable as always Sairaorg, and that's what makes you a good guy. "We only consist of myself and my pawn over there. Your side is same, this is the end game." Sairaorg then turned at me a smile on his face. "Magnus this is finally it."

We haven't fought since that sparring match after that whole Satan Ranger thing… I know for a fact that I lost that battle, but this time is different. I am not worn out and I am way stronger than before, and this time the outcome will be different. "Sairaorg, I want to say that I have nothing against you. Hell, I consider you a rival and a friend…. "Stretching my hand out I pointed at him. "However, I am getting payback for all my other friends here today so prepare to lose!"

Chuckling Sairaorg shook slightly. "Like I thought. You are a man who can't handle seeing your friends hurting or in pain. You have done well to endure till now, but let all of that anger and pain out let us have a good battle!"

Spreading out my arms and legs I released the weight seals on my body and charged at Sairaorg my body incased in my armor. Meeting me head on Sairaorg surrounded his body with his touki, rearing back the both of us reared back sent our fists flying straight into the other's face. Even through my armor it felt like I was being hit by a freight train, the force of his attack destroyed my helmet…. Damn it, Ddraig let's do it!

 **You got it partner!**

" **Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!"**

I transferred all the boosted power to my fist forcing my attack to be even stronger then it was before. The force of our attacks caused the entire area around us to shake and tremble, jumping back I rubbed my nose and wiped away some blood. Looking at Sairaorg I had a small smirk on my face, he was bleeding from his mouth and nose as well… And from the looks of it I broke his nose. "That is for my friends." I said with a grin.

Slowly Sairaorg wiped away the blood from his face and with a quick twerk fixed his nose. "What a strong punch! It felt like your spirit was entering my body. You truly are a monster, to have attained such power in a short amount of time… You have only been in this world for a few months and look at you? What kind of hellish training did you endure?" Grinning the black-haired devil shook his head. "You know I thought you were holding back when you didn't use that Ascension form, but I was wrong, your Balance Breaker is just as strong."

Of course, I train my balance breaker just like I do all my other forms, I really think that any form or power can get stronger if you just train it.

 **That's right kid and because of that kind of hard work and attitude you have my respect.** Ddraig spoke to me with admiration and respect.

Thanks buddy but I couldn't have gotten this far without you or my other friends. Ddraig I am going to need you to increase either my damage output or defense as needed alright?

 **Understood, though your stamina will drain each time, your lucky that the training you under went increased your stamina beyond the norm.**

A small smirk appeared on my face. "Well otherwise it would be boring…." After that Sairaorg and I began to trade blow after blow. It's funny there was very few people that I fight that are just martial artists and Sairaorg was one of them. It's funny as we fought it felt less and less like a battle between two people but more of a struggle between two animals fighting for territory. Neither one of us would give the other an inch of ground to the other.

As we were fighting I took a moment to check on Rias and the enemy pawn. The pawn who was fighting against Rias took off his mask and revealed he was guy who was about the same age as me. However, that changed soon enough as he tore off his cloak and his body bent in an unnatural shape and his body began to grow and morph into something else. Golden fur spurted from his body and his limbs became thicker and more muscular. His mouth filled with sharp fangs and a long feline tail appeared from his backside and finally a large amount of golden fur appeared around his neck.

"He's a lion…." I said in shock as the giant lion let out a massive roar. Covering my ears, I stared in shock… This lion had to be anywhere from fifteen to tall… And it had a strange jewel in the middle of it's forehead. To be honest… I would have found such a creature majestic if it wasn't so terrifying….

"Ohhhh! The identity of the Bael Team's mysterious pawn is a huge lion!" The announcer said in complete shock.

"Wait! Is that the Nemean Lion!? No, that jewel is…" Azazel must have realized something because he gasped loudly.

"What is going on Governor?" The announcer asked looking at our teacher.

"… The Nemean Lion was originally a monster who the original Hercules faced in one of his twelve labors…. The God from the Bible captured its spirit and sealed it inside the Sacred Gear. It became listed as one of the thirteen Longinus. If you master it, you can split the earth in a single swing, and it can also transform into a huge lion. The Regulus Nemea! It also has an ability to protect the possessor from projectile weapons. However, I received the information that the possessor has been missing for the past several years. I never thought it would have become the pawn of Bael Team…"

You have to be shitting me… he has Longinus user on his team? That's… Well then again Rias has me, so I guess it's a little fair.

"No. Unfortunately the possessor is already dead. When I found the actual possessor of the Regulus Nemea, he was already killed by a mysterious group. The sacred gear that had the form of an axe was the only thing left. The battle-axe was supposed to disappear because the host died but it turned into a lion by its own will, and annihilated the group that killed its possessor." Sairaorg explained to all of us… and just wow… A sacred gear that could move even after it's user had died? I had never heard of anything like this before.

"That's when I made it into my servant. I thought it was a fateful meeting brought by my mother's lion ruler bloodline." That could make sense since Sairaorg's mother is from the house of Vapula which rules over lions… It had to be destiny.

"…A Sacred Gear that moves by itself by its own will, and it's a Longinus! On top of that it reincarnated into a devil! Is it the lion that is amazing or the Evil-Piece that is amazing. Either way, this is interesting! Very interesting indeed, no wonder we couldn't locate it. What is with the rare phenomenon happening to the Longinus in this era! Forget that! Sairaorg! Bring that lion to my laboratory I really want to study it!"

That's Azazel for you, he is obsessed with everything sacred gear related. Oh well at least it keeps him out of trouble. Hey Ddraig, have you ever heard of anything like this before?

 **Even I'm shocked, that something liked this happened. In my case I shut down when the possessor dies. The next time I regain my consciousness, I'm already inside the sacred gear of the next possessor.**

Wow… It's that rare huh?

"His power is very unstable maybe because it doesn't have its possessor. I couldn't send out until this game, it could go berserk and attack friend and foe alike. Which is why is why if anything goes wrong I am the only one that can stop him." Sairaorg explained… Well now that makes sense he is the only one that can team up with him and under the dice-figure rules he couldn't send him out… Not without the possibility of the lion losing control.

"…Either way, my opponent is the Longinus then." Rias said narrowing her eyes, nodding at my girlfriend I turned my attention back toward Sairaorg.

"You got it Rias." Grinning at I charged toward Sairaorg, as Rias released her power of destruction toward the lion. As I fought against Sairaorg I considered using the Dragon Promotions, but I decided against it for now. None of the forms would right now could give me an edge. Panzer was to slow and despite it's defensive and destructive powers I would be a sitting duck. Paladin while fast was too lightly armored, then there was Wizard it's power was more focused on long range attacks and given how fast Sairaorg was I doubt I could charge up a truly powerful blast. Pulling my head back into the game I sent a kick toward Sairaorg's right arm and that is when I saw IT. The Strongest Youth dodged out of the way and tried to do a round house kick. Dodging out of the way I felt a triumphant grin appearing on my face. The wound that Kiba and Xenovia gave him… Despite the amazing power of phoenix tears, they can only do so much against a holy sword… And from the looks of it he was still recovering from his wounds…Kiba you magnificent bastard if I wasn't straight and if I wasn't with the girls I would kiss you.

Racing toward Sairaorg I aimed for his right arm again, but the black-haired devil tried to avoid the attack. "OH no you don't I see it now! Ddraig now!"

" **Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!"**

My boosted punch smacked directly into his right arm. The force of the hit caused Sairaorg to flinch. This is it! Time to hit him with everything I got. "Dragon Explosion!"

An explosion of red energy blasted straight from my arm into Sairaorg and sent him flying. I needed to follow up with another attack and I knew exactly which one I should go with. Cupping my hands, I charged up the next of my attacks. "Dragon Wave!" The intense wave of red energy headed straight for Sairaorg who tried to get out of the way by flying but it was no use he was smacked by the power. However, it wasn't over yet, despite the pain he was in this fight was far from over. looking at the black-haired devil as he slowly descended to the ground I could tell his body was littered with wounds… I am sure my body looked the same… I think by far this one of the tougher fights I have been in.

Though I don't think I will be able to exploit his right arm wound again. He would definitely be more careful now. Looking closer I could see he was applying extra touki to his right arm to strengthen it. Good plan which means I may need to switch things up and start using the Divine Dividing Gauntlet and attack the parts of his body he wasn't covering.

As I was playing Sairaorg had a satisfied smile on his face. "Strong, for you to be this strong in your base balance breaker…" However, before he could finish I heard a scream of pain.

"Gah!" Rias! Turning around I saw my girlfriend was on her knees bleeding…. Badly. In front of her was the lion…. Gritting my teeth in anger I quickly turned around blasted off at full speed and slammed my fist into the lion knocking the massive beast away from the red-head. Bending down I dismissed my armor and checked on Rias… the wound looked bad… but it wasn't in any vital spots… If the wound was left un treated she would pass out from blood loss…. Turning around I stared up at the massive lion that seemed to have gotten up from my attack and it was staring me down.

"Rias Gremory will retire due to blood loss at this rate. If you wish to save her you will need to use the phoenix tear." Holy shit that lion spoke…. Wait that isn't the point right now… He did this on purpose he wanted us to use up our phoenix tears…. Looking at this wound he could have taken out Rias in close combat at any moment… Damn it.

"If I say that it was 'unnecessary', then my quality as a king will decrease." Sairaorg sighed and shook his head. "Very well. I will allow that, but I will have the battle between Magnus and I continue without further interruptions, Regulus. Do you understand?"

"I understand very well. My apologies. I took this action because of my loyalty towards you, my master."

Slowly reaching into Rias pocket I pulled out the vial of tears. "Don't worry Red I got you."

"…. I'm sorry Magnus… I didn't mean to hold you back…." Rias sighed in frustration.

Frowning I gently touched her face. "You are to hard on yourself." I knew for a fact that despite my words Rias was still going to blame herself, her pride as a king wouldn't allow her to forgive herself for being caught off guard like that. Uncorking the tears, I slowly poured the liquid over the wound which began to smoke. Sighing slightly, I threw down the vial as the wound was now gone. Slowly helping the red-head to her feet I turned around to stare at Sairaorg. Despite his wounds he could still fight… Which means I may need to result to using the promotion power right away… Now that I have some distance I could probably get at him with the one of them now….

"Lord Sairaorg! Use me, please "wear" me! If we use the Balance-Breaker, then you will transcend The Red Dragon Emperor! Are you trying to throw away a match that you can win- "

Shaking my head, I stared at the lion…. It has a balance breaker? Wait can Sairaorg use him as a weapon in battle?

Gritting his teeth Sairaorg shouted in anger. "Shut your mouth! I decided to use it only during a crisis in the Underworld! What will come out of it if I use that in front of him!? I will fight this man, only with this body!"

…. Now call me crazy… but I wanted to see this… Sairaorg wanted to face us with everything we had and, yet he didn't want to use his entire power? I don't know why but a part of me was kind of upset… I mean I thought we were fighting on equal terms here and yet here he is holding back something. Seriously the Aslan over there said his power would transcend my own? I want to see if that is true.

Taking a deep breath, I made up my mind. "Sairaorg use the power Simba over there was talking about." As I spoke Rias gasped and looked at me like I was an idiot… Which I am to be honest but hey she loved me as I was so… Deal with it. "Listen you wanted to fight us at our full power and, yet you refuse to your own? Bull in my opinion. This battle will have no meaning if we both don't fight with our full power. I will beat you but only if you are serious. Because if you're not fighting me seriously then I guess your dream doesn't mean much." That seemed to light a fire underneath Sairaorg as he really stared to consider what I was saying. "So, prove to me your dream is worth fighting for and fight me with EVERYTHING!"

Rias who was listening to this sighed slightly. "You're an idiot." She said with a small smile… "But you're my idiot and I had a feeling you would do this."

Sairaorg slowly started to smile a very wide smile. "... I'm sorry. Somewhere inside my heart I thought that this is was game. That there will be a second chance. It seems like I was being naïve thinking like that…. I'm angry with myself for not realizing that sooner and I won't fight like that again! Regulus!?"

"Sir!" The lion ran up to his master his entire body glowing with a golden light and the light was slowly moving onto Sairaorg. "Then let's do this this is the final stage Magnus don't be to upset if you die." As Sairaorg said this the lion fully turned into a golden light which began to float onto Sairaorg. "My lion! King of Nemea! You, who has been called King of Lions! Answer my howl and turn into my armor!" The entire field shook violently… Seriously I am from California and none of the earthquakes there could compare to this. It was like the artificial space was starting to come loose because Sairaorg was getting truly serious.

"Balance-Break!"

A dazzling light spread around the field. Because of its intense light, Rias and I had to cover our eyes… I mean holy crap this was even brighter than that light Michael gave off whenever he appeared… And then just as soon as it came the light had vanished and standing in front of us was Sairaorg in golden plate armor which had a lion motif. The helmet had a long mane of golden hair and on the chest, was a lion face and the eyes glowed as if they were alive.

"The Balance-Breaker of the Regulus Nemea the "Regulus Rey Leather Rex! Magnus thank you from the bottom of my heart for making me serious. That's why I will reward you with my fist. Come don your armor. Let's see that Panzer form of yours." Slowly walking toward, me Sairaorg had a smile on his face as his armor was covered in touki…. Yeah this may be harder then I thought… You know now that I think about it most of my rivals all have armor type balance breakers… Weird.

 **You can say that forms like that are of the shape that is the closest to the ultimate power, for those who mainly fight using direct attacks. You wear a mass-of-power-like armor, and hit your opponent with it. That's typically why it always ends up like that.**

Ddraig explained to me… Huh that makes sense Shaking my head I activated my armor and stared at Sairaorg who was now standing in front of me.

"Now. Give me your best shot." He said a smirk on his face.

Standing to my feet I nodded my head. "You asked for it."

" **Dragon Promotion: Panzer!"**

My armor became thicker and much heavier, rearing my fist back I transferred as much power I had into this strike, this was a new technique that I had developed with this promotion. It used the spike like dagger on the armor as a piston which pulled back and struck out and would hit with the force of well… A hammer. "Hammer Claw!"

However, my attack was stopped… Sairaorg caught my fist with ease…. Holy shit… The dagger smacked straight into him and he didn't even so much as flinch. Slowly Sairaorg squeezed crushing my armor and revealing my normal hand.

"So, this is your limit." Sairaorg said slightly unimpressed with attack.

I would have responded with something witty but… I found I was only able to say something along the lines of. "Gahhh…." The reason I said this was the fact that I felt Sairaorg's fist was deeply imbedded in my stomach. Coughing up blood through my helmet I fought to stay awake but to be honest…This was perhaps the worst pain I ever felt since I first entered this world… I once compared Sairaorg's punches to that of a freight train but this… This was like having twenty freight trains, that are on fire…. While having Godzilla step on top of you and for good measure he scrapped you off his foot with a sky scrapper.

Slowly my armor started to crack and fall apart… Shit… Why is everything… going dark? I can still fight….

I can….

Fight…

* * *

Groaning I slowly opened my eyes and looked around… I was in a pure white void… "Seriously Sairaorg hit me so hard I was sent into the depths of the boosted gear?" Looking around I found that the bar and tables were still here… and so were all the past users of my sacred gear were… And they looked angry while a black aura surrounded their bodies… Okay that is different. They were never this lively…What is going on?

"Juggernaut Drive…"

"…. Its Juggernaut Drive."

Okay they were even talking… And it's about the Juggernaut Drive. "The hell is going on with you guys?" Suddenly a flat screen appeared showing me…. What is going on outside of my body... I could see myself…. Rias was holding my head in her lap… I wasn't in my armor and from the looks of it I looked bad…. Not bad enough to retire but damn… I need to get back out there… But if I did…. What could I do? I mean Sairaorg beat me like the red-headed step child… He knocked me out of the Panzer form like it was nothing… And as bad as shape as I seem to be in… What could I do to stop him?

"Juggernaut Drive."

"Juggernaut Drive is the only solution."

"It is the only way."

"Look at him he is seeking it."

The past users all stood from their chairs a creepy smile on their faces…. Slowly they started to surrounded me and the same black aura that was coming from their bodies was coming from mine as well…. A wave of new feelings welled up within me… Hatred for… Sairaorg… How dare he try and beat me? He thinks he knows power… I will show him true power…. I will eliminate him… I devour his essence… He will be no-

No! Elsha! I need your help… Please I know your there…. Belzard… I know we haven't met yet but please I could use your help…. Please! As I struggled against the darkness of the past users… I felt like I was going to be lost in the utter darkness that was their combined hate and anger when I heard a cry… Looing toward the flat screen I could see and hear the crying kids… It was heart breaking to be honest.

"The Dragon Knight died!"

"No!"

"Please stand up!"

They… They're crying for me… I'm sorry kids… but I don't know if I can hold out much longer…. Looking down I bit my lip… I can't break my promise and not use the Juggernaut… but these guys… They could over power me…

"You can't cry!"

I know that voice…. Looking at the flat screen I saw a familiar looking kid… With a hat. It was Lirenkus… I remember him he was at that Hero show thing I did, and he was crying when he couldn't get my autograph… What's going on with him? He seems to be shouting at all the kids who are crying.

"Dragon Knight told me…that we shouldn't cry over the little things and this is nothing to him! He has beaten tons of bad guys there's no way he will lose! We need to cheer him on!" Well holy crap…He took my lesson to heart… and he was rallying all the other kids.

"He's right Dragon Knight won't lose! Dragon Knight!"

"Please stand up Dragon Knight!"

"Dragon Knight!"

"Dragon Knight!"

"Maverick Emperor!"

I couldn't believe… They were all cheering for me… The screen suddenly changed to show Irina who was leading all the kids in a cheer. "That's right! Everyone! Magnus…The Dragon Knight kept on standing up no matter what and defeated so many enemies! That's why let's cheer for him, let's believe in him! The Dragon Knight is everyone's Hero!" Irina desperately appealed to all the kids. "Everyone!? Do you like the Dragon Knight!?"

"Yes we like him!"

"I also like him! He can be bit of an idiot sometimes… But he's always comes through, he doesn't give up. He works hard, and I know that he fights for those he loves! Everyone knows that as well right!?" Irina stared at all the kids her arms spread wide.

"We do!"

"That's why lets root for him! Let's send our voices to him! Dragon Knight! He stands up no matter what! Underworld and Heaven! He fought for people from many different Worlds!" Irina shouted her voice filled with what I would call her… religious vigor.

"Dragon Knight!

"Dragon Knight! Dragon Knight!

"Everyone join in! Dragon Knight!" Ravel spoke up standing to her feet. "Dragon Knight, Dragon Knight, Dragon Knight!"

"Dragon Knight! Dragon Knight! Dragon Knight! Dragon Knight! Dragon Knight! Dragon Knight! Dragon Knight! Dragon Knight! Dragon Knight! Dragon Knight! Dragon Knight! Dragon Knight! Dragon Knight! Dragon Knight! Dragon Knight! Dragon Knight! Dragon Knight! Dragon Knight! Dragon Knight! Dragon Knight! Dragon Knight! Dragon Knight! Dragon Knight! Dragon Knight! Dragon Knight! Dragon Knight! Dragon Knight!"

I was crying… I can freely admit that all the cheering for me touched me… However, that wasn't even the icing on the cake… I heard another voice loud and clear the voice that belonged to perhaps the best girl in the world. "Magnus can you hear me? Everyone is calling for you… So please wake up."

The screen changed again showing Rias… her crimson colored hair dominated my vison. It's funny but if I were to die now… This scene would always be with me… Her long beautiful crimson hair. You know when I was about to die the first time when Raynare stabbed the last image that appeared before my eyes was her hair… It reminded me of the color of blood, but now it's different that color was warmer and inviting now… Just like her…

"Magnus I'm like them I believe in you to but its more than that because…." She was going to say it…. Rias… I love you… And I-

"Now, current Red Dragon Emperor Magnus Maverick. Let us rampage. Let's activate the Juggernaut-Drive."

One of the past users interrupted my thoughts as he came closer to me…. I heard not just the voices of the kids but my friends my teacher… the girls… My family.

"Dragon Knight!"

"Do your best!"

"Stand up!"

"Come on little brother!"

"You can do it Big Bro!"

"We believe in you son!"

Even Sairaorg was speaking up. "This can't be the end of you Magnus I know your stronger than that."

There was someone else's voice… It was weirdly enough… Vali.

"What's wrong Magnus Maverick? Is this really the end for you? I expected more from my rival."

…. Yeah, I am not finished…I'm not. Everyone…. Is cheering for me… I need to stand up… I will stand up.

"Now. Let's destroy him. With the power of destruction."

"Shut up." Gritting my teeth, I glared at the past users. "Can't you hear it? Everyone is all calling for me, Rias… the other girls, my friends, family, my kids hell even my rival. I don't need your fucking power."

One of the past users stared at me in anger. "No. It is the way of the Heavenly Dragon to become the King of Destruction. To do anything else is impossible."

"You're wrong… I won't become like you, you all lost yourself for your lust of power…. No, I won't lose myself like you did. I'm Magnus Maverick and you hear what they call me out there? I will become a Knight! No, an Emperor if I must but not one of destruction!" I shouted at them pushing some of the users away, I don't know how but I will get out of here and I will find a way to beat Sairaorg without their darkness.

Frowning another one of the past users tried to get closer to me. "No, you will be the King of Destruction. The Juggernaut Drive is the true path for- "

"Leave him be."

"You idiots will leave him alone."

"Hmph."

Slowly through the crowd three figures appeared, was one Elsha…. The other two I didn't recognize… The first one was a rather large man dressed in ancient clothing… I am not sure why, but I felt oddly calm around him… If I was to guess right this was Belzard… but the next guy… he looked like a fighter pilot from the WW2 and he was covered in a white light.

"Elsha… You came…" I said in shock before looking at the others.

"You are…."

The man in white light smiled and slowly walked up to me holding out his hand. Taking it, I could only blink in confusion. "I am one of the previous possessors of the Divine Dividing."

Elsha smiled. "And the big lug here is Belzard."

Staring down at me the large man smiled brightly and nodded at me.

"Wow… I… I have so many questions…. But first how- "I started to ask staring at the guy in the white light.

Smiling he turned his head. "Do you remember that time when you inserted the jewel of Albion into the Boosted Gear; it seems like a fragment of my thoughts was in it. Though the real me is still inside the Divine Dividing."

Wow… So, I didn't just get a part some of Albion's power… I got him too… Weird how he is just now showing up… But you know what I am fine with that.

"Red Dragon Emperor, this must be fate I shall help you. I will try to use my ability of halving to suppress down the thing that is swirling inside the Boosted Gear."

Elsha smiled and gently placed a hand on my shoulder. "We'll do our best to keep them down as well."

Belzard nodded again and turned around and started to push some of the other past users away from me… The three of them were forming a circle around me to help keep me safe. Looking at the past user of the Divine Dividing I had to ask. "Are you sure? I mean I am not Vali… I am the Red Dragon Emperor…. Aren't we supposed to be enemies or something? I mean I won't look a gift horse in the mouth… Or dragon but…"

The former user of the Divine Dividing smiled at me. "You are interesting. I can understand why two of the strongest Red Dragon Emperor's in history never shut up about you. Your enthusiasm, and need to protect. I believe you can blow away the curse, then you might be able to change the Heavenly Dragon…. No. You may be able to lead the Two Heavenly Dragons to a new possibility. That's why…" Raising his hand the white light spread out attacking the dark users of the past. "You must become this new dragon together with Vali."

The white light that touched all of the past users and I could literally feel the hate and anger die down… Amazing… Looking around I could see they all looked more open…. Now is my chance if I could break the curse… Maybe I can get these guys to work with me. "Come on guys… Hatred? Sadness pain? That isn't the way for us to go…. Where has it led you? To a world of nothing but pain… Look at this…." Multiple pictures appeared all around us showing off everyone important in my life. "My friends, my family all of my loved ones… They gave me strength… We don't need to give into the darkness… We can live in the light… We can be protectors we can use our power to protect and save people."

However, my words fell on deaf ears as they began to chant. "I who shall awaken I am the Heavenly Dragon that has stolen the principle of domination from God…"

As they chanted I could feel the darkness spreading out from them…. Frowning I bit my lip… This isn't right…. No, I won't use that darkness… I won't break my word…. However, … I won't deny that it exists… Closing my eyes I took a deep breath, I knew what I needed to do.

Opening my eyes, I stepped out of the protection I was provided. "You all want to use the darkness, that's fine but I am going to use the light and it will cleanse all of you." Slowly a bright crimson light surrounded me. "I who shall awaken. I am the Red Dragon who walks the path of light."

"I laugh at the infinite and fret over the dream."

"I follow my dreams and have an infinite hope."

"I shall become the Red Dragon of Domination"

"I shall become the Crimson Emperor!"

"I shall drown you in the depths of crimson purgatory!"

Smiling at them I finished the last part of the chant. "I shall show you a bright new future!"

The past users stopped before they could invoke the Juggernaut Drive they all froze and stared at me in shock….

"Future…. You will show us the future…?"

Nodding I spread my arms out and looked around. "Yes, that's right, all of us by working together we can create a better future and not just for us but everyone and all the future Red Dragon Emperors!"

All the past users looked at one another and nodded the darkness surrounding them was now gone and replacing it was a bright crimson light. "The future… We will create the future! Not by destroying, but creating!"

Smiling I nodded and looked back at Belzard, Elsha and Former possessor of Albion. "That's right now come on guys I am the Red Dragon Emperor, The Dragon Knight, The Maverick Emperor, Magnus Maverick!" As I shouted I looked up at the screen to see outside my body, Rias was now glowing with a bright crimson light. "Hold on Red I am coming for you."

* * *

"Magnus… Please… Wake up…" I begged once more… "Please Magnus… I love you…" It was true, and I was not finally able to say it, why does it take me so long to say things like this… Wait what is this light? Looking down at Magnus I gasped softly as his body and mine were glowing a light crimson color. What is going on? Suddenly on his arms two gauntlets appeared. One was the Boosted Gear the other was the Divine Dividing Gauntlet. They both began to boost and divide in turns but for the life of me I didn't understand why though, until I looked down all the wounds on his body began to vanish.

Could his sacred gear be boosting his natural healing and then dividing the wounds…? And he was doing this while he was unconscious?

Suddenly Magnus stood up the white gauntlet now gone his dragon armor appearing around him. Suddenly the crimson light that came from my body shot straight from me and into him and then his armor began to change. The armored boosts which had dragon claws on them fused together forming a pointed clawed boot lined with golden, silver/white and crimson. The entire armor became sleeker in some areas while the more vital areas became thicker. On his thighs and shoulders four blue gems appeared wrapped in gold, while in the center of his chest a green gem appeared with… My family's symbol in it… His helmet became more like a knight with the visor/mouth guard becoming silver/white with several slits, while around his head the rest of the helmet grew two dragon like wings which was crimson as well.

The transformation was stunning to say the least… Magnus looked more like a… a knight…However it wasn't over yet. The tail like thing that spread from his helmet became thinner and silver and looked more like tassels and from his back… Six massive feathered wings of ethereal light appeared while in his crimson clawed hands appeared an ethereal silver sword bathed in a blue light.

" **Dragon Promotion: Crimson Emperor!"**

* * *

Slowly opening my eyes, I felt… Different I felt… Stronger then I ever did before. Looking around in confusion I turned behind me to see Rias her body was still covered in a crimson aura, but she had a shocked look on her face. "Magnus… Your… that… Appearance…"

Wait my appearance? Looking down I blinked in confusion. "The hell…?" There was an ethereal sword in my left hand… When did that get there…. Wait… Looking around I spotted a screen that was giving a 360 view of my armor… And it freaked me out! I had wings! Feathery wings! When did this happen. In fact, my entire armor has changed and the color… It was a brilliant crimson color… The same color as Rias's hair? Wow… That girl really got to me, didn't she?

"Ohh! Just when I thought that Red Dragon Emperor was down and out he was enveloped in red aura by the Dragon Princess herself and suddenly he stood up and his armor changed!" The announcer shouted…. Wait is that what happened? I don't really remember… I mean I remember what happened in the depths of the sacred gear but anything after that is a complete blank.

 **Partner!**

Finally, Ddraig… The hell is going on?

 **Your consciousness was blown into the depths of the sacred gear. I tried to go in there but the past hosts consciousnesses was so dense, I couldn't enter. Then suddenly we created a new transformation. What happened inside? The curse the previous possessors had has vanished.**

… Well long story short but I got some help from Elsha, Belzard and one of the previous hosts of the White Dragon.

 **You mean the jewel of Albion we took had a fragment of consciousness left? So, it was moving around in the depths of the sacred gear.**

Yeah and he helped me out… In fact, all three of them were able to hold the others off long enough for me to convince them to work with me.

 **So, you were able to destroy the curse of the Red Dragon and in turn created a power that could match if not out strip the Juggernaut with this final promotion.**

Wait this is my final promotion form? Sweet… I like it. The wings are a bit much but hey they are cool looking at least. However, I was pulled from my thoughts by Azazel commenting on the match and most likely my new form.

"A Red aura…. No. That isn't red. It's a more brilliant and noble color. That is… crimson. Yes. Crimson. The same color as the hair of the man called as "Crimson Satan", and the same hair color of the woman that idiot fell for." Azazel chuckled to himself as he cupped his chin. "Only that kid could pull something off like this… Though from the looks of it he was impowered by Rias herself."

Really? Rias impowered me? I… I am fine with that… More than fine, this form was created because of everyone's help… Including Rias… Damn I love that girl.

"Crimson Emperor? A fitting name, as it's color really does look like Rias's hair." Sairaorg smiled as he placed a hand on his hip staring at me.

Chuckling to myself I stared at Sairaorg the crimson light still going strong. "You know Sairaorg someone once told me I was forged as a sword, but I acted like a shield and I would never realize my true potential if I continued acting that way… However, I realize now… He was wrong. I am a sword and a shield and the reason why I am this way is because… I am the sword and shield of Rias Gremory the woman I love!" Shouting out my feelings for Rias in front of the audience. "I will defend her and fight for her and today… I will win for her and today I will defeat you in front of her and everyone here. I will fight for her dream and today Sairaorg Bael I will surpass you!"

Rias face became as red as her hair which was a sight… Well I told you once before that I loved you, but you don't remember well this time you won't ever forget it.

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha!" Laughing happily Sairaorg clapped his hands together. "Seems like you achieved something great after combining your power with Rias's. Very well I shall defeat you and make you a stepping stone for my dream!"

Spreading my wings, I took off at speed that was even faster than I thought possible, it was like the world around me was nothing but a blur. Raising my sword, I struck at Sairaorg and watched as the black-haired devil flinch at the attack… This sword was pure light… Looking back I could see my wings were letting off an aura of white light… I can use these things for attacking as well huh? Interesting. Shaking my head, I was drawn back into the fight as Sairaorg punched me in the chest once more and, yet my armor didn't even crack… Not one… Is this armor even stronger then the Panzer? Hell, I am faster than the Paladin that's for sure…

 **Be careful kid this power hasn't stabilized yet, if you take to much damage the armor will shatter.**

Is that right? Well I guess I will be careful but keep me posted on what this new armor can do.

 **Will do partner.**

Backing off from Sairaorg I took off into the air and thus started the new wave of attacks I could either move in and attack with my new sword which I found out could drain his strength, but not by much. Or I would use the wings of light which could act as a shield, a barrier or I could shoot feathers of lights out as projectile weapons… This new armor was well amazing… However, as we were fighting Sairaorg took everything I threw at him and returned it with interest.

 **Partner I thought you would like to know there is a new attack available in this form, but you'll need your girlfriend to use it. If that doesn't work, then just go straight for fist fighting him. I will try to keep the armor together if it comes to that.**

"Got it Ddraig!" Avoiding another attack from Sairaorg I headed straight for Rias as my dragon fed me the information about my new attack. "Rias I need your help." As I said that I landed right in front out of her. Turning around I spread my wings out. "Remember that time we fought those magicians and we created a combo? Well time to do it again…. Just put your hands on my back and charge your power through me."

Nodding Rias ran up to me and placed her hands on my back. "Magnus… I…"

"Later Red, let's win this." Spreading my legs slightly I had my fists resting at my sides my fists balled up as I felt the gem in the center of my chest began to glow.

" **Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!"**

The gem on my chest then began to shake as Sairaorg charged at us. "Now! Diablos Dragon Blast!" Firing from my chest was the black power of destruction but it was tinged with green power and it was in the shape of a dragon. The attack raced toward Sairaorg and he… Dodged it slightly but he was hit in the shoulder and from the looks of it the armor was now gone… Damn…

Taking a moment to inspect the armor Sairaorg shook his head with a grin. "Impressive Magnus but I thought you wanted us to finish this with just the two of us?"

 **(AN: Play Devil's never cry - Devil may cry 3 OST start around 1:03 in for the fight)**

Chuckling I shook my head. "Seems like I don't have a choice now… If it was anyone else, he would be done… But looks we're going to have to finish this the old-fashioned way…"

"You want to win then come and get me." Sairaorg slowly started to walk toward me.

Grinning I slowly walked toward him as my wings vanished into my back. Cracking my knuckles, I dismissed my helmet showing a grin on my face. "Human to Devil."

"Bael to Maverick." Sairaorg had a grin that mirrored my own.

"Dragon to Lion!" We both shouted at the same time. That is when the real fight began, Sairaorg and I traded blow after blow. It truly was a battle of martial artists, for every attack I sent him he returned with two more. Every time we hit the other the field began to shake, slowly holes in the dimensional barrier began to appear. As we fought the image of a black lion appeared before me… So, this is who he truly is… A lion… And I am sure if he looked at me he would see a dragon. We were both animals, both rulers of our domains and now we would finally see who would win. The Black Lion or the Crimson Dragon.

"It's a fist fight! An incredible fist fight is occurring at the center of the field! It doesn't have any magnificent tactics, it's not a fight of fine-tuned devil powers! It's a fight between two masters of the martial arts! Even the audience is fired up. Viewers young and old are on their feet cheering! Hot damn this is perhaps one of the best fights I have seen in a long time!" The announcer shouted excitedly.

"Sairaorg! Sairaorg!"

"Dragon Knight! Dragon Knight!"

Despite the crowd cheering us on, I wasn't focused on them, my full attention was focused on Sairaorg, this guy who ever taught him hand to hand combat taught him well. Spinning around I sent a kick into his stomach and sent him back a few feet but he came right back and delivered a series of quick blows toward my stomach… Damn he likes going for the stomach. Well fine let's see how he likes getting roshamboed. Delivering a quick kick into his groin I watched as Sairaorg flinched but just as I kicked him he slugged me across the face. Spitting out blood I rubbed my face and sent a friendly glare at him before jumping back into the fight

 **Kid! Your body hasn't fully synchronized with this new form. Anymore blows like this the armor will vanish.**

Maintain as much as you can Ddraig we can beat him I promise you but only if we can keep this power going! "This is it! You're done!" Suddenly my left hand began to glow gold and then it caught fire. "This hand of mine is burning red! Its loud roar tells me to defeat you! Burning Dragon Claw!" Shouting as the power of light and dragon fire raced out and slammed into Sairaorg's stomach. However, my attack was still caught by the lion… Fine that's how you want to play it. Then I got a surprise for you. "Now Explosion!" The lion armor then shattered as my attack when straight into Sairaorg's body. Close by the lion reformed into his own body but he stayed out of the fight at a word from Sairaorg.

Falling to one knee Sairaorg's leg shook but despite that he still tried to stand. "What happened…why are my legs shaking? This is just the start." Slowly getting back to his feet Sairaorg took a shaky step toward me. The touki was still around his body but the amount of it was way down. "Endure it… Endure it body… Do you think I could call myself the next heir of the Great King of Bael if I couldn't stand up in a fight like this…"?

Shaking slightly, I couldn't believe it… He had such will power… It made me respect him even more… Sairaorg you had such a difficult life and I understand that… Hell I want to help you achieve your dream. I think you and Sona have the right ideas for the underworld… However, I can't lose this fight, getting ready to attack again I raised my fist but stopped as Sairaorg fell to one knee again… Now I am not entirely sure, but I swear I heard a voice coming from his ear piece….

"… _up."_

It was a woman's voice and it was familiar but where had I heard it before?

" _Sairaorg."_

Eyes going wide I shook slightly as I realized who was speaking… It was his mother… She came here to the match and she was speaking to him… That's just wow…

" _Stand up. Stand up! Sairaorg!"_

Sairaorg's mom seemed to be slightly scolding… But not in the 'I'm upset with you' type but the more of the encouraging type of scolding. _"Didn't you promise me that you will become stronger than everyone?"_

Slowly Sairaorg stood to his feet his body shaking in pain… I don't need to imagine how much pain he is in… Because I could feel it… even without the senjutsu.

" _Fulfill your dream for the world you desire. For the future of the Underworld. For not allowing others to feel the pain you felt! Isn't that the reason why you continued to hold tightly to your dream?"_

I'm not sure what to say… I was at a lost for words.

" _A world anyone can position themselves in a place with their ability and not where they were born from. Was that not the world you dreamed!? A world where the children who are about to be born won't have to live as second-class citizens! Are you not going to create a world like that!"_

Sairaorg's mother sounded proud of her son. _"Now go. My lovely Sairaorg. You are my son and I am proud of you."_

It happened at that moment. The man in front of me completely stood up from the ground while bleeding from the many wounds on his body, and that is when it happened he and his lion let out a roar that shook the stadium… The roar it sounded magnificent… majestic, and brave but it was tinged with pain. The entire arena shook violently at the sound of the roar. Hell, I began to shake too… That sound… It wasn't the sound of ultimate suffering… No, it was the sound of a fighter never willing to give up.

It was a sound that I knew all too well.

"Magnus Maverick I will defeat you to fulfill my dream!" Sairaorg slowly started to walk toward me, despite his battered state.

Panting I felt my armor leave my body… Gritting my teeth I slowly started to walk forward. "… I can't lose here Sairaorg…" Rearing back the both of us slammed our fists into the other's face. Staring at Sairaorg I knew for a fact that he wasn't going down with that hit… Hell he took everything I have thrown at him and, yet nothing knocked him down… No matter how or were I hit him. I had to wonder what would it take to bring him down? Well whatever it took I would do it… He really is a great king, who needs the power of destruction… This guy is a one man wrecking crew... Much like Vali or even Cao Cao but there is a real difference between them… Sairaorg was obsessed with winning… He had to win. If he lost here there was no second chance… He couldn't give up. No, he wouldn't give up. That wasn't an option for him.

Sairaorg… You are an awesome guy and to be honest I am proud to know you and I promise you that I will help you achieve your dream… But I can't give up here and I think you know it don't you? So, I will give my all and beat you Sairaorg. "I have a dream too… And so, does Rias… She wants to be at the king of the rating game…. And I will become stronger I will become the Celestial Dragon!" Sending another attack, I hit Sairaorg as hard I could, the force of the attack made him fall back but he wasn't done yet.

"Fine… One more time…. "I started to say as Sairaorg reared back and tried to attack me, I went to go punch him myself but stopped short my eyes going wide.

"…. Red Dragon Emperor It's alright now… "The Lion started to say as he looked down. "My master… Lord Sairaorg…" The lion then began to shed tears.

Sighing I nodded my head. "Yeah… I see it…." Sairaorg lost consciousness mid punch… And yet he was smiling still….

"…. Lord Sairaorg had already lost consciousness a moment ago and yet even still… He kept on going, because he truly enjoyed the fight…." The lion explained to me with a small sigh.

Shaking slightly, I walked straight up to Sairaorg and wrapped my arms around his bruised and broken body. "It's okay buddy… It's okay… You gave it your all…we're done..."

"Sairaorg Bael loses. Rias Gremory wins." The broadcaster made the announcement… just as the stadium filled with cheers…. Why is everything spinning?

* * *

Groaning I slowly opened my eyes with a frown. I was in what I think was a hospital room. "I'll bite where am I?" Looking down at my body I could see I was covered in bandages… I must have passed out after the fight… You know maybe I should get my head checked out because all this passing out is not good for me. Not one bit.

"Look who's finally up."

Blinking I turned to look at the source of the voice and grinned slightly at seeing Sairaorg was in the bed right next to me, and from the looks of it he was wrapped up just like me. Chuckling I winced slightly at the pain. "Hey buddy… Looks like we're roommates."

Sairaorg smiled slightly and nodded. "Coincidently, yes. There are supposed to be plenty of rooms, but I think Sirzechs or even Azazel had us moved together so we both would have someone to talk to while we recovered."

"Well I wouldn't say no to the company." I said honestly… Sairaorg is a good guy and to be honest I kind of wish we spent more time talking and hanging out. Hmm… I wonder what we could talk about… I better not bring up the game, maybe we can talk about… our work out routines or who taught him how to fight….

"… So, I lost." Sairaorg said plainly screwing up my plan about not talking about it. "It's not bad, it's probably the first time I've been beaten, and I can accept it. However, I don't remember the last part of the battle, I was here before I realized it." Sairaorg chuckled despite the pain. "All I know it was the best fight I have ever had."

Smiling slightly, I nodded at the black-haired devil. "Yeah, same here… You know it's strange… You know during the battle I saw the image of a black lion standing over you…."

Turning his head Sairaorg raised an eyebrow. "You did huh? That does sound a little strange."

"I think you earned yourself a new title buddy… Sairaorg the Black Lion." Grinning I watched as Sairaorg laughed, though he did begin to wince every few laughs.

"I was beaten to a pulp, and I also beat you to a pulp. Strangely enough… I'm in a good mood." Smiling at me the two of us then began to talk really about some of our more favorite moments during the fight when someone walked into the room.

"Excuse me."

Turning to the voice I smiled and waved at my future-brother in law. "Hey big bro."

"Lord Sirzechs." Sairaorg said bowing his head.

Smiling the crimson haired devil king walked toward us. "Magnus, Sairaorg, that was a truly magnificent fight, everyone at the top myself included was satisfied with it. It made me hopeful for the future." Sirzechs smiled as he pulls up a chair and sits down. "Now I have something to tell you Magnus. Sairaorg may I speak with him for a bit?"

Shaking his head "I do not mind…. Do you want me to leave?"

"No. I don't mind. Do you Magnus?" Sirzechs asked but I shook my head, smiling slightly the devil king's expression became serious. "Magnus, there is talk about you being promoted."

Blinking I turned my head in confusion… Promotion?

Luckily Sirzechs was more than happy to clarify. "To say it precisely, there is talk about a promotion for you, Kiba and Akeno. All of you have fended off the attacks of the terrorists. The terror that occurred at the Big-Three-Faction meeting. The mess started by Old Satan Faction. Then facing off against the god, Loki. Then the incident at Kyoto and the splendid fight you had today. Soon the three of you will rise in ranking. Congratulations. This is an irregular type of thing." Sirzechs said rather happily.

I opened my mouth then closed it again. "…. I am so confused… Sirzechs I'm human… How can I get promoted?"

Sirzechs smiles at my question. "Remember you're considered a devil by the underworld Magnus. As long as parts of your soul are within my sister's evil pieces you are a devil, and given everything you have accomplished it is only fitting you get this."

As I was thinking over this Sairaorg pulled me from my thoughts. "Take it, Magnus, you accomplished many things in your short time you deserve this. You will become a Hero of the Underworld."

Wow I…. Just wow. I didn't know what to say.

Smiling slightly Sirzechs stood to his feet. "I will send you the details later. We still need to decide on the location and a few other details. Excuse me gentleman."

"Um. I will send the proper details to you next time. We still need to decide the location of the stadium and proper details from now. Then I will excuse myself." Nodding at us both the devil king left the room, leaving Sairaorg and me alone…. This can't be real? I must be dreaming because I can't be getting a promotion… I mean that I will be considered a mid-class devil… And that is one step from being a high-class like Rias… Which means…

… I could become a king… Which meant I would be getting my own evil pieces… Which means Asia and Xenovia would be joining me… Holy shit… This is too much way too much! My brain is overloading!

Sensing my distress Sairaorg pulled me out of it. "The promotion will work itself out, for now focus on something different. Rias… You love her, don't you?"

Blinking I nodded my head remembering that I did in fact shout that in front of the entire stadium. "I do… More than I ever thought I could…"

"Then how about you tell her your feelings once again? This time with only the two of you. You already shouted out that she is the woman you have fallen for in front of all those people." Sairaorg stared at me with a smile. "I hear women like that kind of thing."

Chuckling slightly, I looked down at my hands. "You know before this whole fight happened… I asked her to be my girlfriend… She said yes… Though before all this… Back when she was lost in the Gap… After I saved her… Well I did tell her I loved her… Of course, she forgot it… Funny right? I am almost afraid to tell her again, because what if she forgets again?"

Snorting Sairaorg started laugh loudly. "That's your weakness?" Clutching his sides Sairaorg had tears in his eyes. "The great… Magnus Maverick… Can face down a hydra… Fight against the White Dragon Emperor, terrorists, fallen angels and the terrors of the Dimensional Gap and yet… Telling the woman he loves he loves her… scares him?" Gritting his teeth in pain the black-haired devil kept on laughing for a few minutes.

Rolling my eyes, I looked away with a pout… Hey we all have fears or things that bug us.

Finally, his laughter dying down Sairaorg sighed happily. "I haven't laughed that hard… In a long time… Tell you what Magnus if you need help come over to my place and we can talk over coffee."

Snorting slightly, I looked at him and smiled. "Tell you what… I'll take you up on that deal but as long as it's over tea or dr. pepper."

* * *

"Please line up in one row!"

Asia who is wearing a cute looking waitress outfit was making the students line up in the corridor for the café. Turns out it's a really long line for the café…

"Yes! This is a fortune-telling and purification corner. Koneko Toujou and Akeno Himejima will be doing the fortune telling and purification." Irina who was also wearing a waitress outfit was helping by directing people to either Asia or the fortune-telling booth or the purification area.

If you can't tell it was the day of the school festival, the Occult research club's activity which was of course in the whole old school building was a big success! We had a ton of people come here, and not just the guys who only came to ogle the girls. A bunch of the girls also came and a lot of the local people from around town. Hell, even my family showed up to walk around and have fun.

"Say cheese."

Oh yes, Rias was talking pictures and she was also in a waitress uniform.

See we made a system where you can take pictures with the club members, it was a smashing success. You get to take a picture with the club member of your choosing, and it seems to be a very popular option. Hell, even I was dragged into it… Though it mostly by girls… And not the girls of our club. The head of the tennis club Kiyome Abe, who was a very beautiful girl who long brown hair, she was also a member of a beast taming family. The reason she wanted a picture with me is… well she had a thing for me and I had no idea why, see I met her when she tried to get a date with me via a tennis match, but she lost. Then of course Tsubasa Yura the blue-haired rook of Sona's also had a thing for me… She apparently started to have a thing for me after my little fight with Sairaorg… Seriously I have enough women trouble as is.

"Magnus don't just look around, it's time for us to switch." Coming out of one of the corner rooms was Kiba who was dressed like a blonde werewolf. "I have to go and help in the café so can you handle the customers?" He asked.

Grinning I nodded and headed for the haunted house section where Gasper was waiting dressed as ironically as Dracula. Heading into a quick changing room I applied the make up and put on the costume that I was supposed to wearing. Initially I was supposed be Frankenstein's Monster, but I changed the girls mind and was now dressed as Jack Skellington. The only thing that I kept different was my hair. I left it out.

Also, I did something a bit different, see we 'monsters' were supposed to be hiding under a trap, but I did things a bit differently I decided to hide among the rafters of the celling or behind things… I preferred to give everyone a big scare when and where I could. Once I was in the room I spotted a few girls coming into the room. Grinning I found a nice little low hanging rafter and when they came up in front of me I pulled out a red light and hung upside screaming madly at them with the light under my face.

"Ahhh!" All the girls screamed and ran past me and straight into Gasper who did his best to scare them but sadly they all found him too cute, so he started to calm them down… Dang it Gasper your supposed to be scary not cute… Maybe we should trade him out for Mason… Then again bad idea if we Maverick's start scaring together we could cause unknown problems. Oh well at least I get to have my fun.

* * *

"All the higher-ups who were supporting Sairaorg withdrew?" Sighing I shook my head and crossed my arms. After working the haunted house for a bit, I was finally allowed a break and, so I spent it talking with Azazel. After losing the match all the support Sairaorg had garnered was now gone.

"Yeah, that's about it. It means that they aren't kind people who would continue to gather around a loser. Didn't I tell you if there isn't any worth in it, they will discard it." Azazel spat out in disgust with a small frown on his face.

"I know but still that is so stupid…" Shaking my head a small glare appeared on my face. "He fought extremely well, and I bet you he could destroy more than half of those idiots…"

Azazel placed a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry to much about it kid, Sairaorg will land on his feet I promise, this is the world of the devils. It's a world where only strength has value. You live in this world Magnus. You'll have to get used to this like this."

Nodding I sighed before something came to mind. "How about the seat for the next-heir for house of Great-King?"

"That hasn't changed yet. I don't know how the house of Great-King will move, but even if Sairaorg doesn't have the power of destruction he is someone with that high caliber, so they can't just reject him also because of how society will see it." Azazel explained… Oh well that's good at least, and a damn it I really hate politics.

I see, so the seat for the next heir for the house of Great-King hasn't changed yet. I feel a bit relieved. Deciding to change the subject to something that was bugging me. "Azazel, I got to ask you something, it's about my new promotion."

Chuckling slightly Azazel leaned against a wall. "I figured you were you going to ask me about it. To be honest I had questions of my own."

Smiling I looked at my left hand and began to tell him how I somehow achieved it with the help of Elsha and Belzard and along with the past White Dragon Emperor. "And while I was in that form… I felt like I had control over not just my own powers but the ones I took from Vali as well…. In fact, I was able to use them simultaneously. It was like the powers were totally in synch with one another."

Azazel rubbed his chin in thought his eyes closed for a moment before he opened them with a thoughtful look. "Well this is just a speculation, I won't know more until we test it out, but if I am right I would say you are another step closer to your own goal. You took a major step being able to use the powers at the same time."

"Wow…" I said slightly in awe… I was close to my own goal… Which in turn would help me with Rias's dream among everything else.

"However, kid I would be careful, Ddraig and Albion are conflicting existences and that power could be unstable. For now, just work on mastering the Crimson Emperor power and I will keep running tests." Chuckling Azazel placed a hand on my shoulder and smiled before shaking his head and walking away muttering. "What is with this generation… becoming so strong."

Smiling I shook my head and began think over what Azazel told me and agreed. I should work on mastering my new power. Though now that the curse on the boosted gear was broken I could probably work hand in hand with all the past users.

As I was thinking, two idiots by the name of Matsuda and Motohama came up to me... You know ever since the school trip I noticed a slight change in these two. They were less perverted and acted more like they did during the trip. It was a nice change of pace to be honest and I even hung out with them a few times and I kind of enjoyed hanging with them. Though sometimes they're inner pervert escaped but it wasn't that often.

"Hey, Magnus we got a little problem… We can't seem to get into any of the club rooms." Motohama said pushing his glasses up his nose.

Matsuda wrapped an arm around my neck and sighed. "Damn…All of the fortune-telling, purification, and café queues have a long lines! Magnus as your friends can't you give us the hook up?" He asked with a grin.

Yeah sorry guys but I can't do that. See since the festival started we were always full which meant the lines were longer than Disney Land which is hard to believe. Personally, most people came here because of the club members. Then again, I don't blame I mean the girls were totally stunning. Of course, some people came for us guys but eh what can you do.

"Sorry guys no can do." I shook my head. "We're sold out of tickets hence why I am on a break. Though once Ravel is back I can sell- "I stared to say as the familiar blonde girl came walking up with a stack of new tickets. "Speak of the devil."

"Here you go Magnus I have the new tickets." The blonde smiled as she set them down.

"Thanks Rave." Taking the tickets in hand I removed the 'sold sign' on the ticket counter and suddenly I was swarmed by a bunch of people. "Where did all of you people come from?" Sighing I went back to work selling tickets to all the events we had going on, I noticed that Ravel was enjoying herself. Good, you know she really is awesome and I am glad she is enjoying herself. Ever since she first came here I was worried about her, but she was fitting in greatly, making friends and having fun.

"… Magnus?" Turning toward me, Ravel turns her head cutely. "I was well… deeply moved by the match and when I saw you hugging Sairaorg at the end I ended up crying." Looking down Ravel blushed brightly… It was rather cute.

Rubbing the back of my head I chuckled slightly to myself with a small blush as well. "Yeah? To be honest I did it because I think in the end we both needed… We were both tired… Kind of weird right?"

"I don't think so! T-That's right! I'm thinking of making a cake for the end of the day!" Ravel said happily… Wait she's making cake… Sweet.

Grinning widely, I shook with excitement. "Ravel I swear if I didn't train or exercise as much as I do I would get fat off your cakes. Because honestly, they are amazing, I am looking forward to it."

When I said it, Ravel got a little high and mighty. "O-Of course! It's special after all!"

Laughing I shook my head, there's the Ravel I know. Going back to my job I kept selling tickets… Okay seriously where are all these people coming from? You know I think I can understand why movie theater employees are so grumpy most of the time.

"Hey Magnus, is there like a sexy shop or something? Motohama asked with a lecherous grin.

"Matsuda then asked me something that started to annoy me. "Yeah dawg, where do I go for the hot photo shoot!?"

Taking a deep breath, I looked at Ravel who took over selling tickets, as I went to go and punish the two idiots.

* * *

"So, you guys just ended up playing capture the flag?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah. So, we had to run around the field… and I am still sore from it." Saji said rubbing his shoulders.

Saji and I were both talking about the game the Sitri group had, which sounded kind of interesting but not as cool as some of the other rating game ideas I heard about. See I was on another break and I was walking around the school with Koneko who said something about getting the winning straw. As we walked we ran into Saji who was as a student council member checking on everything in the school.

As we walked around we got on the topic of the rating games. It seems like the game that Sona had against Agares was just capture the flag, only with more flags. "It seems like the Dice Figure you had was also hard Magnus."

"Yeah, we didn't have to run around like you did, but the problem is we had to send only certain people out if they're numbers matched up correctly to their pawn pieces." Placing my hands behind my head I sighed. "The rating games sure can be hard on you." I knew that Sona wanted to build a school in the underworld for ratings games, and Saji I knew wanted to become a teacher. "Anyway, how did your match go?" As we got outside I bought a hotdog from a local stand, they even had some soft pretzels, so I got one for Koneko and Saji.

"We won by a narrow margin. Since it's a battle to take each other's flags, flashy strength or powers isn't needed. However, at the very end, I turned into a Dragon-King and went berserk… The battlefield was totally wrecked, and they say that we got bad ratings for it… And I made trouble for Sona." Sighing Saji took a bite from his pretzel.

Damn, without me there he can't control that form huh? Dude that really sucks. We need to find a way for him to control it without me… You know I just had a thought how did they get him to calm down after he went out of control?

Sighing Saji shook his head. "Yeah seems like it is impossible for me to use that power without your help… Oh no hey you get off that flower bed…. What how did itching powder get mixed in with the salt!? This is the sixth prank today… Gah I need to go handle this, see you two later!" Saji waved as he ran off to go handle the issue.

Taking a bite out of my hot dog I had a small smirk on my face, until I felt Koneko tugging at my jacket. Looking down at the former nekomata I raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"… You were responsible for those pranks, weren't you?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Gasping slightly, I touched my chest. "Now Koneko how could I do anything like that? I have been busy all day… The only way I could do anything like that is if I snuck into the school last night and set it all up ahead of time. However, I promised Sona that I wouldn't pull any pranks for a couple of months… Wait that deadline has already past hasn't it?"

"You're an idiot…" She smiled up at me. "Can we go do something?"

Laughing I nodded. "Okay, Koneko. Tell you what, if you beat me in a game I will buy you all the snacks you can eat."

"…. Good thing you live up to your promises. Prepare to lose."

In the end I lost but hey when it comes to snacks Koneko will go to any end to get hands on some.

* * *

The school festival was now at its end and there were camp fires all around the school. Right about now the guys and girls were having fun dancing, which sounded like fun. After I sold all my tickets I returned to the main club room to relax. I still hadn't fully recovered from the match against Sairaorg. Plus, with the Crimson Emperor power had just awakened and so there were still some things I needed to work out with the power. Luckily Ddraig was helping, and with my talk with Azazel I was starting to form a training plan for the power… As I was walking I caught sight of Sirzechs and Serafall. Waving at my two favorite devil kings I smiled as they were dragged off by Grayfia and Sona.

Chuckling I slowly went into the club room, lucky we didn't use this room for anything, so it was untouched by the horde of people. However, as I came into the room I saw Rias was sitting at her desk, she was no longer in her waitress outfit but instead in her school uniform.

"Oh Magnus…" Rias mumbled slightly at seeing me… Yeah things have been a little awkward since I confessed my love for her in front of the entire freaking underworld. "Good work today…"

Nodding slightly, I smiled. "Thanks… So, what's up?"

"Since I'm in my third year, this will be my last year. That's why I wanted to come back here for a bit."

"Understandable." I said rubbing my shoulder a little nervously… We both didn't say anything for a while now… Damn it… See things were bad enough but sadly with me confessing to her the way I did, meant that the entirety of the underworld media knew about us and the fact is it had been headlining for a while. The newspapers were filled with articles about us, the talk shows kept going on and on about us and relationship. Looking down I thought over what Sairaorg told me and to do… sighing I took in a deep breath and looked at the red-head.

"… Rias?"

"Hm…?" Raising her head Rias looked at me with a strange look on her face, it was something I couldn't quite place.

Slowly I walked up her desk. "I know that I kind of blew it but I… I love you. I told you this once before back in the Dimensional Gap, but you forgot… And I wanted to tell you for a long time after words but… I was a little afraid kind of stupid huh? However, I do love you… and I will do anything and everything in my power to protect you."

Rias seemed like she was at a loss for words… Then she started to shed tears… Slowly standing up Rias walked around the desk and wrapped her arms around my waist and buried her head in my chest. "You idiot… what took you so long…?" Slowly looking up at she wiped away her tears. "You have no idea how happy it is to hear you say that… Magnus I.., I love you too."

Blushing brightly, I felt my heart skip a beat as she said those words, gently placing a hand on her cheek I slowly leaned in. "Rias…"

"… Magnus." Leaning up Rias slowly started to close her eyes, closer and closer our lips almost touched when suddenly a loud thud interrupted our moment.

"Hey …hey, don't push me Xenovia!" Irina's voice came from the door, turning around Rias and I both saw everyone in the club peeping on us both. Groaning slightly everyone came into the room and looked at us.

"Congratulations Magnus, and Rias. Now, I can hit on you without fear." Xenovia said in a stiff tone… Don't you do that anyway?

"Um… congratulations both of you! With this I can follow after Rias." Asia said a little to happily… Seriously Asia you as well?

Laughing slightly Akeno covered her mouth. "With this, I can now become serious at having an affair with Magnus." Oh, come on Akeno really?

"The good part was about just about to start?" Okay seriously Koneko what the hell is going on?

"Sorry, I was also watching." Gasper said rather nervously.

"It was so moving." Kiba said with a smile.

Come on guys you betray me to? Why!?

"I can allow an illicit sexual relationship just for today." Rossweisse said with a blush on her face… Oh no from that look she was giving me… Crap not another woman…. When will my life get any easier? Wait I just now registered what she said… Seriously Rossweisse your supposed to be a teacher!

"Ewe no thank you, I don't want to see my big bro get it on but congrats you two." Mason grinned putting his hands behind his head. "Man, I should call Nat and let her know what's going on."

"I borrowed the kitchen, so I finished making the cake!" Coming into the room with a large cart with a delicious looking cake was Ravel and what she just said at least she wasn't peeping in on us… Thank goodness for small favors. Looking around in confusion Ravel frowned with worry. "Did something happen?"

Shaking slightly Rias looked upset. "Geez! All of you! This was supposed to be the most important moment in my life!" Yeah you tell them Rias… Wait why are you now turning your beautiful but angry face toward me? "What will you do about it!? This is all your fault, Magnus? This happened because you confessed to me here!"

"How is this my fault!?" I shouted in shock… I didn't expect everyone to come peeping in on us.

"Yeah it is!" Everyone agreed… Okay that's some grade A bull shit in my books. Sighing I shook my head with a small smile, despite everything… I was happy, the match with Sairaorg was over, so was the school festival and now Rias knows I love her and she loves me… Things are going way to perfectly. I wonder when the shit will hit the fan again? Eh forget about it, let's focus on the good stuff, time to eat cake!


	51. Studying, Managers and Babies? Oh my!

**Hey guys I am back with a new chapter and we are now officially in the next arc and boy will it be rough but it is needed for Magnus to reach the next stage of his journey. Now I want to say thank you to everyone who followed and faved my stories and myself. It means a lot and I know I say it before every chapter but I mean it I really do. Same to my reviewers I love hearing from you guys. Now time to answer the reviews! Merendinoemiliano I am glad you enjoyed the chapter and fight and yeah but I had her wake up earlier but you know that. Trust me the next fight with the Khaos Brigade will be rough. Wacko12 I already answered your question via messages but I will be adding more OC's down the line. Uchihaitachi1010 Thanks for the support man and glad you liked the chapter. Ace I am glad you enjoyed the rating game fight, I had fun writing about it. Also some of his fans but hey a lot of people would cheer for him besides them. As for a song for the main part of the fight... I would go with Otherworld from Final Fantasy 10 but that's just me. It seemed to suit the mood until the devil may cry segment of the story. Now I hope your ready for the next arc because it will be extremely fun! See you in the next chapter!**

* * *

It had been a couple of days since the school festival and things with Rias were going great, though that just meant that the other girls really fought for my attention… Granted I spent equal amount of time with all of them when I could but there was only so many hours during the day and with school still in session and the fact that we had other stuff to do, I had to start scheduling the girls… I hated doing that, but it was the only way I could fit in my homework, time with my pet dragon, planning the next prank I could pull and training… Man I really could use some help with this kind of crap. I really could use someone to help me like an assistant or a manager. Hmm… You know Azazel suggested Ravel once as a joke… But who knows maybe she would be willing to help me out, because she really had great time management skills.

I'll ask her later in the day if I survive because of this moment I was in between two dangerous women… Rias my girlfriend and Akeno the girl that wants to be dirty little secret… Seriously all these girls are nuts… If things keep going this way I may end up marrying all of them in the future… **(AN: We all know that will happen, but I have to make Magnus suffer… Because I can. Well that and no one could go through this without fighting it slightly.)**

See how this situation started was when I woke up I was confronted by both the older girls who were fully dressed for school and from the looks of it they were in an argument about who had the right to give me a good morning kiss… To be honest I am glad they didn't ask me because while I know the right answer is my girlfriend but if I say that I will hurt Akeno's feelings and I don't want that… But if I do the reserve I hurt my girlfriend… It's a no win situation.

Smiling confidently Rias crossed her arms. "Trying to give my Magnus a good morning kiss? Well since I already spoiled him last night, I can forgive you."

Did they come to agreement? Shaking my head, I looked at Akeno who gave a small laugh and put a hand over her mouth. "Oh my, you certainly move fast don't you Magnus?"

"Why do you always seem to go there Akeno?" I asked with a sigh… We didn't do anything like that… First of all, Asia was here… Second, I want to wait for marriage… Because we don't need any wanted complications… Plus despite all the crap the girls pull my parents are pretty accepting of it and the only reason why this crap is allowed to go on is… Well they trust me to do the right thing… Yeah, I am not breaking my parent's trust. Not to mention all Rias and I did was kiss and cuddle before going to sleep.

Though what's weird was the fact that Rias was acting kind of childish beforehand….

" _I can't go to sleep if you don't kiss me. So Please kiss me?"_

" _Hold me Magnus, I love you."_

Okay childish isn't the right word more like… She was finally acting like a girl her age… which is what I liked. Granted I loved all sides of her but when she is just acting her age it means something special, at least to me it does. It means she trusts me enough to show me the real her. You know despite how I got here I was glad to be in this world, I made so many friends, done a lot of awesome things and even fell in love… multiple times.

Akeno sighed slightly as if Rias's reaction bored her. "You're a lot calmer than I thought you be Rias. I thought you would be burning with jealousy."

"Sorry but he's my Magnus and that will never change." Rias replied… You know I think she has even more confidence now then before. I guess since we started dating she has no reason to get jealous anymore.

Giggling slightly "Looks like I was shown the confidence of the 'legal wife'."

Rias laughed, then she kissed my cheek. "It's time for breakfast. Come down stairs." Getting off the bed Rias left the room leaving me alone with Akeno… Wait no this isn't good if I am left alone with any of these girls… However, my little freak out wasn't needed as Akeno sat down next to me.

"Even if she is acting with confidence she is pushing herself." Akeno said looking at the door.

Frowning for a moment I turned my head. "Pushing herself?" Looking at the black-haired girl in confusion I motioned for her to go on.

"To tell you the truth, in the last rating game, she felt that she was a burden to you because of what happened." The devil queen explained to me, frowning for a moment I nodded in understanding… Rias had to fight against a sacred gear that could move on its own… To make matters worse it was a Longinus and during her battle it caused a serious injury, luckily, we had phoenix tears. "Rias can't forgive herself because she held you back in the fight."

Biting my lip, I thought over it and sighed, Akeno was right and I knew it. Though in my opinion Rias didn't hold me back. Hell because of her giving me injury I was able to stand back up again and use the Crimson Emperor. "That isn't true at least we both know it to be… Getting Rias to believe however is another matter." Rubbing my face, I shook my head. "Plus, Rias is strategist then a frontline fighter."

"In terms of strategy, the match between Sona and Agares received more attention. The battle they had was a Scramble Flag match. It wasn't a flashy fight, so it wasn't as recognized by others that much. Yet it received a high rating from the critics as a 'hidden professional game'." Akeno explained and yeah, I knew that already, while our match with Sairaorg was impressive and received a lot of attention, but there was an article written by a well-known critic who praised Sona and Agares calling it a 'Truly professional match'.

"Rias will need to learn many things as a king. First, she asked for advice from her brother, and has started researching the power of destruction." Akeno told me which got me thinking, however before I could say anything Akeno continued. "Rias and Sirzechs possess the same power but it's different for them both. While Sirzechs is said to be the ultimate wizard-technique type, Rias while also a wizard type is much closer to a power type." Slowly narrowing her eyes Akeno sighed. "She's lacking something… decisive… basically she doesn't have a kill move."

… Crap she's right. That's something I noticed but until now I just didn't register it. Rias didn't have a special move… Hell almost all of us had our own special moves or techniques… Or if you're like me I had more than several…Huh I wonder if this is what it's like being a custom character in a video game of set classes…. Shaking my head, I looked at Akeno and nodded. "Your right but even if she just blasts an opponent she should be fine, give how well she has done against the people we have faced…."

"But it seems like she's finding it… "Akeno then look down with a small frown. "She did better then I did, despite my new spell…"

Placing a hand on her shoulder I took a deep breath and kissed her cheek. "Listen you did great, first you blocked a lot of holy power and despite all the damage you took, you should have won that fight."

"Yet I didn't… but you finished her almost instantly…" Akeno said a small flush on her cheeks.

Biting my lip, I nodded. "Only because you wore her down for me." Despite the smile I was now giving Akeno I felt bad about that match… I really need to learn to control my temper better, because if I don't I could become unstable in the future when I became king… No… I better push that thought out of my mind, I have no time to worry about promotion crap right now.

"Still, I have a lot of work to do, but let's forget about that for now." Akeno smiled before she wrapped both arms around my neck and moved herself onto my lap… Leaning closely the black-haired slowly began to whisper in my ear. "So, Magnus what you think about us having a little fun before school?"

"Wait what?" I stared at Akeno in confusion with a blush on my face… I should have known Akeno would try to pull this crap again… Damn it Akeno we don't have time for this now…

"Given your reaction I think you want to kick start this affair right away, and so soon after you confessed to Rias? Such a naughty boy." Akeno's eyes flashed with amusement as she slowly pulled up her skirt to show off more of her thigh. Now Akeno this isn't right… and wow your skin is soft… Wait no bad Magnus bad! Giggling Akeno kissed my nose. "I think that's enough for now, Asia is here."

….. What? Turning my head to look over Akeno's shoulder I saw Asia standing there wearing an apron and doing her best impression of an ice sculpture with a smile on her face…. Give it a minute… "Ah!" There's the scream… Running into the room Asia jumped onto the bed and grabbed ahold of my head and tried to pull me away from Akeno with teary eyes.

"No fair Akeno! I was going to give Magnus a good morning kiss." Asia complained to the older girl who just looked amused as then Asia was begging me to kiss her… Seriously Asia? You know I think you are spending way too much time with Rias and Akeno… Wait if Asia is here then… Xenovia should be… Oh there she is."

"What happened Asia? Grh! Akeno is getting ahead of us again." The blue-haired girl complained… If Xenovia is here, then… And in comes Irina, thus the church trio is complete once more.

"What did you say!? No! You can't do things like this morning!?" Irina shouted seemingly in shock like Asia was for a moment… Seriously girls. Groaning I decided to ignore the problems of four women all fighting over me… Well more like three with one just giggling in amusement… Seriously Akeno that is just cold and yet for some reason it's one of the reasons why I enjoy spending time with you. Sighing I shook my head, I had a feeling I would be late for breakfast.

* * *

After getting away from the girls…. Well getting away is a strong word more like… They let me escape for the time being. Anyway, I was now in the

living room hanging out with my dad and Noble who again had another growth spurt… Seriously if this keeps up I am going to have to keep him in the underworld because he will be to big for the house. Now Noble was looking more and more like his grown adult form.

Shaking my head, I gently rubbed the Magic Dragon's body with my foot as he rested on the floor near me. "Hey dad how are things with working with Azazel?" My dad had been officially working for the Grigori in their labs since the family moved over here. My father has an engineering degree which really comes in handy since he is helping the Grigori develop new artificial sacred gears.

"It's amazing Magnus." My dad said rubbing his bearded face. "These sacred gears even the artificial ones are truly amazing works of art. Not to mention all the other things we are working on… The technology is decades ahead of what humans can do."

Smiling I nodded my head. "That's honestly awesome so are you almost finished making your sacred gear?" I asked leaning forward slightly. My dad had begun to work on making his sacred gear for protection just in case something happened and the rest of us weren't around. "Oh, and what about moms?"

"I'm almost done, and both will enough for us to protect ourselves if something comes up." My father chuckled to himself as he slowly looked down at Noble. "Plus, we have your guard dog in the meantime. Speaking of your mother, where is she?"

Jabbing a thumb back toward the kitchen I chuckled. "Where do you think? She's leading the pack." See ever since my parents officially moved here to Japan my mom because the official leader of all the women in the house. Thus, she led the girls in almost everything including cooking. Which was awesome because every day we had different types of food. Some days we had Japanese, another was just a traditional breakfast, sometimes we had Chinese which was weird and other times we had some European style foods.

All and all meal times were quite an affair here at my house…. Oh, speaking of meal times, looks like breakfast was ready. Heading to the table I took a seat and found a plate of eggs, bacon and pancakes! Looks like Ravel made the pancakes which means I am in for a treat. As I was about to take a take a bite out of the pancakes Rias slowly walked over to me handed me a bento lunch box.

"Here's your lunch for today Magnus." Rias smiled widely and went to sent down next to me. You know ever since we started dating Rias would start making my lunch for me… Not that I minded but then Asia and Akeno would fight to make my lunch. Which was really strange, but I accepted it none the less. What could I do? I mean it's food and I enjoyed eating and I didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings. Though before they started doing that I would just normally buy something from the school store or I just skipped lunch. Looking around the table I spotted Koneko, Xenovia, and Irina all talking about something or other along with Rossweisse who was busy grading papers.

You know out of all the girls they didn't really cook much but eh I don't blame them compared to the demon food trio of Asia, Rias and Akeno and then there was the demon food king… My mother who led them no one really liked cooking. Though Ravel could compete with them if it came to desert or pancakes.

"So, what did your wife make for you today?" My father grinned as he teased me… Rolling my eyes I just showed him the contents. It's funny he wasn't the only one that teased me about the lunches Rias made me. Matsuda and Motohama did the same along with Aika.

"You know since I'm living here, maybe I should consider showing off the food from my home land." Rossweisse muttered to herself as she ate… You know I wonder what food they have… I should ask her to try and make something sometime. As I was thinking over what food they had in Valhalla Ravel came into view and she had two lunch boxes and she was filling it with some food. "Hey Rave what's up with the two lunches? You feeling extra hungry today?"

"Oh Magnus, no this is for Mason and Gasper. They are doing some training today." She explained with a smile.

Raising an eyebrow, I turned my head in confusion. "Really? We didn't have anything scheduled for this morning…" Normally all of us would either training in the morning or afternoon but today we were taking it easy… So, both of them training right now was a little odd.

"During the last match Gasper felt like he couldn't do much, so he wants to keep his physical training up. Mason wanted help him, so they are training together." Rias said as she sat down next to me and started to eat.

Wow… Poor Gasper I knew he was feeling down but every time I tried to talk to him about it he just refused to speak well at least to me… Maybe because he feels like he let me down? That isn't the case not at all. I knew he did his best and that's all that mattered to me, but I guess I can understand how he feels.

Sitting across from me Akeno continued. "Gasper said he wanted to reach his balance breaker and for that he is continuing his physical training and Mason needs to work on his balance breaker, so they are training together."

Now that makes sense, ever since Mason attained his balance breaker he has been training to use it none stop and what's interesting his if my power was to be categorized by rating game terms he would be a technique type bordering on power. So, Gasper who was a wizard and technique type was the perfect training partner for him.

Xenovia who was listening to our conversation spoke up. "Gasper can do it, I know he will." Ever since the rating game Xenovia has been supporting Gasper even more then she used to, and I was proud to see them getting closer.

"… Koneko You don't look so well?" Turning to the voice I saw Ravel looking at the small silver-haired girl… And she's right her face was red and to be honest she looked in pain. That's weird Koneko for as long as I have known her was never sick.

"…It's nothing." Koneko replied but despite her attempts to shoe her away the blonde put a hand on Koneko's forehead with a worried look on her face.

"But you feel really warm, could it be a flu? You know what I am going to make you an apple sorbet. You're in luck that some apples from my family's territory has arrived they are known for their healing properties." Ravel said with a friendly smile but Koneko smacked her hand away.

"No thanks." The former nekomata said… Wait she's turning down desert that isn't good she is sick!

Shaking slightly Ravel's drill like hair began to twitch… How is that possible? "What? How can you reject someone who is trying to help? Cats really are selfish creatures."

"At least I'm not a bird brain like you." Koneko snapped back.

"Girl's enough." Finally having enough my mom stepped in and looked between the two girls. "Ravel you should know better then to give into her, and Koneko you shouldn't be mean to someone that is trying to help you."

"Yes ma'am." Both girls replied looking down… Seriously thank you Mom. She is the only one that can get any of the girls to back down when they were fighting especially Koneko and Ravel.

Nodding with a smile my mom placed her hand on Koneko's hand. "Koneko hun, your burning up…. Maybe you should stay home today." However, at her suggestion Koneko shook her head. "Okay how about this? You let Ravel make the sorbet for you, I will give you some medicine and you come and see me in the nurses office during your breaks, so you can rest up? Sound good?"

"Okay." Koneko nodded a little glumly but she accepted my mom's comprise.

As my mom settled the arguments between the girls I couldn't help but smile however my smile soon vanished as my mother turned her gaze toward me. "By the way Magnus…"

"Yeah Mom what is it?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"When should I expect any grandchildren?" She asked with a small grin on her face.

…. I didn't know it was possible to choke on something without ever having any food in your throat. Yet I learned differently today. As I began to cough like crazy Rias patted my back with some concern. Looking up at my mom I blushed brightly. "Mom!? Seriously? What in the world are you thinking?"

"Well you both are dating now and since she sleeps with you every night I just expected it." My mom said with a blank face.

Staring at her for a moment I realized she was trolling me… Damn it! "Mom you are a troll…." Groaning I gripped my hair and banged my head into the table. "And to be honest it is WAY too early to even begin thinking of kid names… "Though it would probably be something that started with a 'M'.

As everyone just laughed I looked at Rias for some help she was just looking down rather shyly. Oh, come on Red this can't be that embarrassing. Is it…? Screw it I am just going to say it. "Listen right now Rias and I just started dating, can't we just be a couple first then think about everything else first?"

Suddenly I felt something touch my hand. Looking at the source I smiled seeing it my was girlfriend.

"I... I feel the same, I'm just happy being with Magnus." Rias smiled back at me her face still red…. I am not sure what I did but to deserve a relationship like this but to be honest I was happy, and I doubt I could ask for anything more.

Rossweisse stared at us before taking a sip of her teacher. "This is what I call an idiot couple. Please behave while you're in class."

Snorting I shook my head. "Hey, we behave while at school… Count yourself lucky that we aren't in the same class."

As I was talking back at Rossweisse I thought I caught Koneko staring at Rias and me. "A grandchild… Baby… Happiness…"

Frowning I turned my gaze to her, but she quickly looked away…. Okay something is seriously up with her… I tried to reach out with my senjutsu senses, but she blocked me… Okay what is going on with her?

* * *

School went by… Relatively normal well as normal as going to school like Kuoh can be. After class we all spent time doing some training or for my other friends they did devil jobs, but it was that night is when the real fun began. Sirzechs, Grayfia, and Azazel all came to my house and so we all were gathered in the VIP room. I had a feeling I knew what this was about given the last time I talked to Sirzechs he said three of us were being promoted and given the way Akeno, Kiba, Rias and myself were sitting in front of the devil king… Yeah this was that talk.

"Kiba, Akeno, and Magnus, you all have accomplished many things; so, the topic about you three getting a promotion has been decided by us, the devil kings, and the other top council members." The red-headed man explained to us. Yeah, I knew about this and it still freaked me out, even after having time to think about it. "Now about the promotion, to be honest you three should get a promoted to High-class devils by skipping the middle-class devil exam. However, because of the system, we would like you to go through the middle-class devil exam first."

…Wait What!? High-class!? We were considered worthy enough to be high-class already? I really can't understand what's going on right now, at least I'm not alone Akeno and Kiba are as shocked as I am

Azazel who had been silently drinking scotch this entire time finally spoke up. "It wouldn't be weird for you three to become high-class devils given your achievements, but you have to go through the proper procedure." He explained before taking a sip of his drink. "Especially you Magnus, your position with the underworld is strange but you are being allowed to take the promotion test. Now because you have to follow the proper procedure that's why you three will become mid-rank and stay there for a while but then you will then receive the promotion to high-class after that. If I were you kids I would think about what you will do as high-class. Especially you Magnus. You will be the first human to ever receive evil pieces."

This was a lot take in to be honest… They still haven't found a way to remove my soul from the evil pieces, so I could become a full devil again. Yet the current devil government was willing to give me my own servants... "So… I will end up getting evil pieces as well huh? That's just… Wow…" Looking back slightly I could see Xenovia and Asia smiled at me both… That's right both of them planned on joining me once I had a peerage… Holy crap that day isn't so far off is it?

"Yes. Defeating Loki and the terrorists are big achievements., and you have shown magnificent fighting skills in the last match against Sairaorg. Even more than that Magnus, you are the popular with the The Dragon Knight tv series. It's strange that the topic of a promotion wouldn't come up. No. I should say that this is an expected result." Sirzechs said with a smile as he tried to reassure me.

So… My tv show was another reason why I was getting promoted…. In essence doing this is a good plan. I am surprised I haven't been chatted up with some politicians by now. Seeing how every child in the underworld views me as their hero… And when they grow up that support would carry over…. Maybe Sirzechs and the Gremory group are keeping me safe from that. Well if they are then thank goodness, I hate politics it's all bullshit anyways.

"Congratulations on your promotion recommendation you three. I'm proud of all of you." Rias smiled at us and just from a look I knew she was pleased with us.

"Magnus, Kiba, Akeno. Congratulations!"

"Yes. This is good news. I'm proud to be able to call myself your friends."

"A Devil's middle-class promotion? I'm very interested in learning more about it!"

The Church-trio, Asia, Xenovia, and Irina are also extremely happy for us… Especially the former nun and the blue-haired girl… But that's more for me because once I'm a high-class they want to become apart of my peerage.

"I-I also want to improve to be like you and Kiba." Gasper said with a large smile as he looked at all of us

"I also want to get promoted quickly and have a stable and luxurious living." Rossweisse said which made me chuckle slightly, that isn't a bad reason to get promoted but come on you don't call this stable? You live in a freaking six-story mansion and you only have to pay for things you want.

"This team has become a group where my brother's peerage can't compete against." Ravel nodded with a happy smile…. Well yeah, I think by the time I had the completed form of dragoon mode I think we could have taken on Riser and his team and win hands down… You know speaking of the sub-species of my balance breaker I don't use it that often anymore… I better fix that.

Azazel chuckled slightly. "The oldest-son in the house of Phenex is a top player in rating game. His team has a good-balance."

"My oldest brother is the next heir of our house, it wouldn't look good if he wasn't strong. Putting that aside. This is something great. To be expected from Rias's servants. For three people to get a promotion in such a short-time. Isn't that, Koneko?" The blonde girl asked looking at her classmate.

Looking up Koneko nodded. "Of course, congratulations…." She's happy for us but she seems out of it … She's been like that all day… I just hope she's alright.

"Though soon the others will also receive a promotion. What you guys did is really magnificent. In terms of power, basically everyone is at a high-class devil level. Having servants like that in one group is very rare." Azazel drawing all of our attention… Holy crap we're all at high-class devil range?

Akeno and Kiba both stand and bow to Sirzechs. "Thank you very much for the promotion recommendation. This is a great honor which is too much for me. Lord Sirzechs Lucifer, I will take this promotion as a knight of Rias Gremory."

"I will also accept it as the queen of Gremory-group. I thank you deeply for acknowledging me for this promotion." Both of them responded and accepted the recommendation professionally.

"How about you Magnus?" Sirzechs asked me with a slightly raised eyebrow… Oh right I better respond… Slowly standing up I bowed to the man.

"Well if I don't take it I know there is some people that would be quite upset with me." I said with a grin on my face before shaking my head. "To tell you the truth I'm still shocked because it's something that I wasn't really expecting but I promise to live up to the faith you and Rias have in me big bro." Hey he wants me to call him big brother, so I might as, well right?

Chuckling the devil king smiled. "Thank you, Magnus, and can I say that I'm happy you two are finally dating? Because I am, just seeing your relationship progress this way has put me at peace about your future together." Wait was he talking about the engagement thing?

"Brother! You promised you wouldn't bring that up in front of Magnus." Rias stood up her face red with anger… She's cute when she's angry

"Hahaha, why not? Right, Grayfia?" Sirzechs asked looking at his wife… who was here on official business which meant she was in her maid uniform.

Grayfia the ever-cool customer decided to answer as professionally as possible. "I'm afraid as a servant in the service to the house of Gremory I have no right to say anything in this regard… However, in this situation it shouldn't be bad to speak of it."

"Even you Grayfia?" Rias sighed in defeat… You know maybe I should mention that I know about the engagement and just get this whole thing in the open… Then again if I do that then Kiba will get in trouble since he knew and wasn't supposed to tell me.

Sirzechs then nods his head happily and smiles at me. "You know I am glad you openly call me big brother, perhaps now I can start call you my little brother. What do you think?" However, before I could answer him Grayfia slapped her husband across the head with a fan…. Where did you get that Grayfia? She's Magic!

"Lord Sirzechs. You are going overboard in a situation like this. One day it will be alright for you to call him that." The silver-haired woman said staring down at her husband… Seriously? Just let the man call me that.

"Y… you are right. Rushing things are the bad trait of the males in Gremory..."

Azazel who had been watching this entire seen was laughing. Regaining his composure, the fallen angel looked at Kiba, Akeno and myself. "So, like that next week the three of you, will take the middle-class devil promotion test in the Underworld."

Huh that's kind of early if you ask me.

"Next week? That's pretty sudden." Kiba said with a small frown on his face.

"If I remember correctly the test for middle-class promotion includes writing a report, a written test and a practical correct? Putting the practical aside, we still have the report and the written test to worry about, I wonder what is on it?" Akeno said cupping her chin in thought.

That doesn't sound to bad. Frowning for a moment I had to

"Don't worry. If it's a written test, then you three will have no problem. It's basic knowledge and application problems for devils. Also, questions relating to the rating game are there as well, so it's not something new. For the report…. What do they have to write about?" Azazel asked as he looked at Grayfia for answers.

Taking cue from the fallen angel the silver-haired woman stepped up. "The report that has to be submitted on test day can be broken down into two parts. 'What will you do when you become a middle rank devil?' and write about your aim and greed as a theme. It's also popular to include 'What did you gain out of being a devil now?' in it as well."

Okay that didn't sound to bad… Looking at Azazel I had wonder. "So… Setting the report aside is the test scantron based or something loosely like that?

Sirzechs nodded at me and answered my question. "The majority of the devils taking the promotion tests are reincarnated devils. Because of that, we use the tests in the human world as a model."

That makes sense most of the devils being reincarnated today are humans or beings that live in the human world. So, it's understandable… However, the report I was a little concerned with, I am not really a devil and given the fact that I have to basically fake a report on a subject that I know nothing about… I wonder if this is what it's like to be in college?

"The report will be due on the test day, so have that as your first priority, now Magnus!" Azazel shouted drawing my attention. "The report for you is more of a formality but you will need to study for the written test. Even with that eidetic memory of yours I know for a fact you haven't touched up on a single book on the devil world since the summer. So, spend time studying everything you can this week got it?"

Rias then puts her hand on my shoulder with a smile. "Leave it to me, I will be sure to help him study."

"Magnus, I think it would be a good idea for us go over some of the test questions together."

"We should also study together."

Kiba and Akeno… Smiling I turned to face them. "Thanks, you guys, and since we're still on this subject what is the practical all about?"

Sirzechs, Grayfia, and Azazel all looked at one another. "You won't need to worry about that."

"You sure about that?" I asked looking at the fallen angel.

Azazel shook his head. "Just do the practical on the test day. Akeno. Kiba. You guys also don't need to worry about the practical so concentrate on the report and test."

Both responded with a yes, seriously guys? You're just going to accept that easily? Oh well… Wait now I just realized I had another question. "Last question if you don't mind, is it possible to lose the recommendation if we fail?"

Sirzechs shook his head. "No. That won't happen. Once you receive a recommendation, you will not lose it even if you fail the test next week. You can redo it as many times as you want. You won't lose your recommendation unless you score very badly."

Huh, neat at least we don't have to worry about that.

"I know that you will pass in next week's test. Magnus, I know you are still feeling uneasy because of the sudden recommendation but there's nothing you have to worry about. You have earned this." Sirzechs said to me with a smile… Thanks for the vote of confidence.

"Then I will do my best." Smiling back, I knew Sirzechs was right, but I still was uneasy about all this… I am not a devil despite the technicality. As I spent my time worrying about my position within the underworld Rossweisse stood to her to her feet.

"Now. Since the discussion is basically finished, I will take my leave." Wait she's leaving? That's a little strange.

Crossing my arms, I turned my head. "Taking a vacation?"

"Not exactly, I'm headed to Northern Europe. I'm thinking of returning home for a while." The silver-haired woman said which caused me to frown slightly… She's going home? Looking at my girlfriend I hopped she had some answers because I am lost.

"It's about "that" correct?" Rias asked… Great now things are being kept from me again.

Rossweisse silently nods. "Yes. Currently, I think I'm lacking power. There are many occasions where we have faced strong opponents. At the rate we are going, I will become a hindrance. I'm thinking about increasing the trait of my evil piece."

Oh… That makes sense… She's going to go and train… Ever since she joined our team things for her haven't always been easy for her. Granted she kicked all kinds of butt, however she still had some problems here and there… Even with the training she does with us hasn't helped… So maybe some special training for her will the former Valkyrie some good.

"Rossweisse, is there something you can rely on in Valhalla?" Azazel asked with his arms crossed.

"Yes. There is friend of mine who is a professional in that department. It seems like earning those points in magical-attacks during the Valkyrie candidate test has been in vain…." Rossweisse said looking down slightly. Don't feel bad Rossweisse I think you are plenty strong!

Azazel slightly shook his head. "Looking at the balance of Rias's team, it would be good to have someone who uses magic. It might have been good to use a bishop or pawn to increase her strong points. Rias your team has overwhelming fire-power but looking over your team, you have shallow defenses and can easily be taken down by tricks and techniques. In past games and actual battles, your opponents aimed for those. In other words, the whole team has muscles even in their brains. Most of your strategies have been beat them before they beat us. Covering those parts with magic would be a good thing."

Everyone nodded a little bitterly at that… While it is true in the past I think we have been rather good lately.

Sirzechs speaks up. "There are many fans that prefer teams like your group. Strategy-type teams and technique-type teams are hard to judge at first glance and lack extreme fights, but expert fans like them."

Azazel nods with a small grin. "So, Rias and Sairaorg's teams should use their flashy fights to attract an audience while improving their strategies. That way in the future, the professional games will be just as heated." Of course, that makes since, we should become a mix of both types, so we can entertain both sides. "Either way, you need certain type of support to back up those powers. So, will it be alright to send Rossweisse to Valhalla, Rias?"

"Yes. If there are certain areas they want to improve, then there is no reason for me to decline it." Rias agreed.

Rossweisse smiles gratefully. "Thank you very much. Ah. I have also prepared the test paper for the mid-term, so no need to worry about that."

Rias and Akeno nodded but that is when it hit me… The mid-term? I had completely pushed it off… With all the crap going on here I forgot all about the mid-term which was supposed to have not long after the school festival… I am pretty sure I can pass but damn it all I haven't even begun to study for it.

Groaning I gripped my head and sighed. "I can't believe that forgot about the test… Damn it there isn't enough time in the freaking day in between training, and everything else I do… "Letting out a defeated sigh I felt Kiba pat me on the back. "I really need help with my schedule…"

"Ravel, our discussion from earlier will you accept?" Sirzechs asked drawing my attention… What did they talk about?

"Of course, Lord Sirzechs! Ravel jumped up with a smile on her face.

"I hate to ask but what is going on?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

The devil king smiled at me. "Yes. I'm thinking of making Ravel your assistant, well your manager."

Blinking I looked at Azazel who had a small smirk on his face… Did he bring this up to him?

"Magnus, you are very busy both in studies here in the human world, and the entertainment industry in the Underworld. Grayfia manages the schedule for the Gremory team, but she's still just one person. So, there are matters that she can't handle on her own. Especially in simple matters. So, I thought it would be better to give you a personal manager from now on. That's why I picked Ravel, for her connections. She is studying here in the human world and she has ties to the underworld."

She is my support? That is awesome! Finally, someone that can help me balance all the things I have to do… Ever since that tv show The Dragon Knight came out in the underworld I became a celebrity among the children there… Hell according to Azazel most kids in all the factions watch the show… Which meant that I am a big deal… And because of the show I had to do tons of appearances among other things… It was kind of a pain.

"I'm sorry for bringing this up all of a sudden, but Ravel I want you to support Magnus and help him with promotion test." Sirzechs asked the small blonde girl who stood up with a large smile.

"I understand. Leave it to me, I will definitely make sure Magnus gets promoted! I shall collect the essential books and such now!" With that said Ravel left the room in high spirits… I think I saw a literal skip in her step as she left.

"For Ravel, your promotion will affect her future life greatly." Azazel gave me a toothy grin… Wait you don't mean? Seeing the nod my mentor gave me I sighed… That's another person who will be joining me when I finally become a high-ranking devil… That's three now. "Koneko. If you let your guard down, the man you love will be taken away by Ravel." Azazel teased the small girl, but she didn't react not at all… It was like her mind was a million miles away.

Frowning I looked at the small girl with a worried expression. What's wrong Koneko?

* * *

A few days had passed since Ravel had become my manager and things were… Well not bad I would say but they were interesting the small blonde girl really made my life a lot easier that's for damn sure. Everything was perfectly scheduled from my studying time to training to even taking care of the girls. It certainly made things easier on me. Ravel certainly knew how to do these kind of things… You know if she wasn't a bishop already I would consider making her the queen of my group when I became a high-ranking devil… Wow and I am already starting to consider crap like that… Shaking my head I slowly laid my head down on my desk and closed my eyes.

Despite the fact that Ravel made things easier on me didn't mean she was a harsh task master… see there is a curse with having an eidetic memory like mine… I can retain knowledge a lot easier then most people but because of that Ravel is forcing me to learn all kinds of things… Whether they were necessary for the promotion test or not… She wanted to make sure that I was prepared for everything and anything that the test could throw at me. Then there was the midterm to consider…

Groaning I gripped my head. "I wonder if Ravel will be upset with me if I decided to take a nap…" As I thought about taking a nap in my desk I felt two shadows standing over me. Looking up I saw the perverted duo of Motohama and Matsuda.

"Yo dude you alright?" Motohama asked with a raised eyebrow.

The teen with glasses pushed his up his nose. "Yeah the last couple of days you seemed really burnt out."

Rubbing the bridge of my nose I slowly sat up and stretched out. "Been studying like crazy for the midterm… Plus I have a new schedule which is kicking my butt."

Matsuda laughed and smiled. "You could use a break, and focus your attention on other things. Here look!" reaching into school bag the teen pulled out… a dvd… And it was porno… Of course, it was.

Staring at the cover I sighed at the name. "Who in the hell names this crap? True Big-breasted Squadron Paiotsujya… Seriously? Are you guys even old enough to buy this stuff?

Motohama's glasses began to shine, which was weird. "There are many ways my friend and I sacrificed much to get my hands on it. This dvd is rare."

Matsuda wraps his arm around my neck with a grin. "Hey Magnus, you need a break why not come to my house and we all can watch this film."

Well first of all I don't watch that kind of crap… Yeah, I am a teenage guy, but I never was interested IN that kind of thing… Call me old fashioned but that is how I felt about it and to be honest it would be freaking weird if a bunch of guys gathered around in one room and watched porn… That's just gay. However, I did recognize an olive branch when I saw it… Despite how I pranked these two they thought I was a friend and during the Kyoto trip they acted like normal guys and not super perverts… Maybe I should consider hanging with them… I mean we did go to karaoke that one time and it was pretty fun.

"Okay guys… We can hang out but we're not doing that… Why not just go to the arcade or something and play some video games?" I asked looking at the two boys who thought it over but nodded in agreement somewhat reluctantly.

However, as I was speaking the dvd was taken from the boy with the shaved head… Looking up I sighed seeing Aika, the brown-haired girl hadn't changed at all since unlike the two guys. "Well, well look at this? You guys planning on having a party? Well can anyone join in? What about you Asia you want in?"

Sighing I looked next to the pervert girl and saw Asia who was blushing up a storm…. This won't end well, that's for damn sure… and I was right as Xenovia came up and looked over the cover.

"Ah Yes. Last time I watched one of these videos it was Asia and Irina. Though I am curious why do in all the videos no matter what why do they all end in sex?" Xenovia asked as Irina appeared right next to her… What the hell? You guys are watching porn? Turning my gaze to Aika I saw the brown-haired girl turn away and whistle innocently… Damn it I really should have nipped their friendship in the bud a while ago.

"Rias and Akeno told me that having the right atmosphere is necessary." Irina explained to the blue-haired girl.

"Hmm… Atmosphere huh? You certainly need it, that's for sure. So, you are saying that just making love won't allow us to be satisfied like we are 'women'. That's what you mean right Irina?" Xenovia asked causing the angel to blush brightly.

"Wait! Don't shift the topic like this to a Christian like me! Something terrible will happen… Yet I do have an interest in it...! Please forgive this complicated mind of a maiden of mine lord!" Dropping to her knees Irina began to pray for forgiveness.

As this was going on I tried to process this information… Rias, Akeno, Asia, Irina and Xenovia all watch porn? Seriously? I can't even begin to comprehend this… But it would explain a few things and with Aika acting like the devil' on their shoulder, whispering in their ear… This isn't good…. However, before anything out outrageous could happen again and I decided to leave.

"Now as fun and… enlightening as this conversation has been I need to get going." Standing to my feet I gently placed a hand on Asia's shoulder. "Asia please stop watching that crap…. That goes for all of you girls… It's a little strange for me… Aika stop trying to corrupt those three seriously." Sighing I left the classroom without another word and headed to the home economics room and once there I summoned my sacred gear and stared down at the gauntlet.

"Ddraig how in the world should I be deal with this?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

" **Your own your own partner, having a harem is never easy. However, you may as well let it happen. These girls want to make you happy and they think this is what you want. Plus, ever since you started a relationship with Gremory they will try extra hard to get your attention. Remember what happened when the child of lighting and Gremory tried to seduce you?"**

Groaning loudly, I nodded my head… Rias and Akeno tried to see what I liked more… a sexy tutor or a cheating house wife… To say that it ended well would be a lie. Seriously they both went way to overboard and ended up knocking me out when they started to fight. "Yeah… Seriously and now all the other girls are trying even harder… I mean don't get me wrong I care for all of them in that way, but they really go overboard."

" **You possess the power and aura of a dragon kid; all dragon type users have these problems in one way or another. You'll just have to get used to it, in fact I would say it will get worse."** The dragon began to laugh at me… Seriously Ddraig your supposed to be my friend and ally on this matter.

As I was dealing with my issues someone came into the room. "Yo Magnus."

"Hey Saji." I waved at the blonde.

* * *

"So that's why I heard Ddraig laughing." Saji had a small smirk on his face.

After finding me in the home economics room Saji invited me back to the student council room to talk about why was my dragon laughing so much. "At least I don't have these problems with Vritra, he tends to keep quite… Unless we're going to be fighting that is when he gets excited." The blonde said as he took a sip form his green tea.

"Well no one said being with dragons would be easy right?" I said with a sigh as I slowly drank from the cup of tea Saji gave me a while ago.

"Yeah. You are right". Nodding the blonde pawn leaned back relaxing before he realized something. "Oh yeah, I heard about your recommendation for the promotion, congrats." He said holding his cup up to me in a salute.

"Thanks man." Smiling I sighed slightly. "Trust me I really don't think I deserve this though… You know given the fact I'm human and all? Though now that I think about it… You deserve one as well dude. You were there when we fought Loki and during the Kyoto incident… Hell a lot of you guys deserve one."

"Well thank you Magnus, but come on we all know that without you or the others I really doubt we would have survived." Saji smiled at me with a shrug. "Plus, no offense to my friends or even myself we aren't as strong as you guys." Saji sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Don't all of you have the power of high-class devils? So, shouldn't you be promoted to high class?"

Shaking my head, I set the cup down. "No, they want us to go through the system first and be middle-class first."

"Hmm, so the higher-up's don't want to do what's right? Sona said that you, Kiba, and Akeno should have been made high-class devils already." Saji said…And not surprisingly he wasn't the only one. Azazel did as well hell even Sirzechs wanted us to be high-class already… So strange… Though for me it was mostly a political move… I think though if they ever find a way to make me a full devil again then I think the promotion was more than acceptable. "You and Kiba are especially crazy strong. I asked Kiba to train with me. He was too strong, I was barely able to get him. Kiba is like a role-model of a technique-type in my opinion. You two train together all the time, right? You're a monster you know that?

"Trust me I know… Though your power is nothing to sneeze at either man." I said pointing at him with a smile. "You can become a dragon king, I really doubt I could stand up to those cursed flames of yours."

Looking down Saji sighed a little bitterly. "Thanks, but I need to get stronger, so I can get promoted too… And I also want to get stronger with the others in my group. Lately Sona has been talking with the Grigori about artificial sacred gears."

Blinking in surprise I slowly leaned forward. "Really? That's interesting."

"Yeah, we often participate in the experiments for Azazel. As a result, next time one of the non-sacred gear possessors of our group is going to be equipped with an artificial sacred gear." Saji explained with a grin on his face, I guess this was pretty exciting for him talk about. "There are also lots of variations in artificial sacred gears as well. It's not like I'm getting one, but it's fun to know about them you know? It begins with Power or Support type. Then Element-types, Counter-types, Barrier-types and those have many variations. Also, just like our sacred gears there are ones that have monsters sealed in them, even by contract as well."

Leaning back, I nodded. "Just like Azazel who made a deal with the dragon king Fafnir, you know I am curious about what other kind of legendary creatures or monsters make those kinds of deals." As we were talking the other members of the Sitri group came into the room.

"Oh, hello Magnus." Reya greeted me before smiling at me. "Congratulations for your promotion recommendation!" The other members also began to congratulate following after Reya.

Smiling I nodded my head at the girls. "Thanks, I appreciate it girls."

Rurkuko then came up to Saji… If I remember correctly she fought against Koneko during the rating game. "Saji, President Sona wanted you to go get a document… She said you know the one."

Standing his feet Saji nodded. "Ah, right. Roger Rurkuko." But before Saji could leave the silver haired bishop Momo came up to him.

"Saji I also have business from the president for you."

Sighing Saji shook his head. "Are you serious? Looks like I have lots of things to do… First, let's do the tasks that are easier to finish. Magnus, I have to get going but feel free to hang around and talk with the others." As Saji left the room, both Momo and Rurkuko following him.

If it wasn't plain to see those girls had a thing for Saji and from what I was told by Reya and Tsubasa that those two girls fought over Saji… A lot. To make matters worse the poor guy didn't even notice it because he had eyes for Sona… Maybe I should point it out to him and try to give him advice. Reaching down for my tea I slowly took a sip when the rook Tsubasa came up to me with a paper and a pen.

"Magnus, can I have your autograph?" She asked with a smile.

Blinking in confusion I nodded and grabbed the paper and pen and signed it for her… I knew she had a crush on me and to be honest I couldn't comprehend it. She said it had to do with my fight with Sairaorg and said I was her type…When she first told me this I was worried that other girls in the Sitri group would have a thing for me but luckily, I was wrong, because the knight of the group Tomoe had a thing for Gasper… She liked younger guys.

"Young boys are good." She said in a deadpan tone.

"I definitely prefer Kiba." Reya spoke up… Yeah and she isn't the only one Tsubaki also has a thing for Kiba ever since he saved her during the fight against Loki.

Rubbing my chin, I smiled with a thought. "Hey Reya if you want I can put a good word in with you for Kiba."

Reya's eyes went at my suggestion. "Really? Thanks, but could you do that for Tsubaki first, she really loves Kiba."

Sighing I lowered my head… I did already but the guy just blew it off… Seriously I am a little worried about Kiba… He denies all form of female compassion ship in that form and I don't think it's because he is gay… No, I think it has to do with his past… He can't forgive himself… In many ways he reminds of a sword without a sheath… It's very sad.

"So, Magnus Maverick came to visit." Walking into the room was Sona.

Smiling slightly, I bowed my head at her. "Don't mind me I was just leaving."

Sona nodded at me before turning her attention toward the others in the room. "I know we have a guest, but I need you all to do run an errand for me. Tsubaki is having a hard time dealing with the clubs so can you give her a hand."

"Yes!" Everyone replied to her orders and they all started to leave the room. "Bye Magnus." The girls said… Thus, I was left alone in the room with Sona…. This is really strange because I think this is the first time we have been alone together… Ever. Sona was going through some documents at her desk so I might as well leave, don't want to be a bother or anything.

"I heard that you confessed to Rias."

…. So much for me leaving. "Did she tell you?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes. I have been friends with her since we were small. Lately we talk about her love life through magical circles." The girl with the glasses looking up at me.

Rubbing the back of my head I smiled slightly… However, the awkward silence still remained in the room.

"It seems like you can do everything that I couldn't do." Sona said with a small sigh.

Blinking I turned my head in confusion. "… What do you mean?"

"The engagement incident with Riser. The problem with Kiba, helping Gasper, Koneko and Akeno… You lessened Rias's burdens. I have known Rias longer than you, yet I couldn't do anything even though I 'm her friend. All because I'm a high-class devil or because it's the devils custom. I couldn't overcome these obstacles because I was captured by those facts I couldn't do anything because of the place I stand at and the way people around me will look at me." Sona followed her hands together and rested her chin on her hands.

From the way she was talking it seems like she has been thinking about this for a long time.

"You solved them without thinking about those facts and I was very happy about it… but I was also very jealous. You can solve every problem that I couldn't. That's why I want to give you my gratitude. Thank you for saving Rias. Magnus please take care of Rias. She can be stubborn, and short tempered at times but she's more delicate than anyone. She needs someone who can support her by her side. That's why I want to leave this task to you."

Staring at Sona I slowly nodded at her. "Of course, you know Rias is important to me Sona… You know it's weird I think this is the first time we have had an extended conversation that didn't involve me breaking some rule or something."

Sona gave me a small smile. "It is but believe it or not Magnus I consider you a friend, for if Rias is in love with you. Well you can't be all bad."

I started to smile slightly. "Thanks, I think?" Turning my head, I stared at the glasses wearing girl. "You know I consider you one as well believe it not, despite how we interact with one another."

"Speaking of that, I had to deal with the aftermath of some of your handy work the other day." Sona said with a small glare. "How did you ever rig those cans of silly string to go off in the showers?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I said staring at her with a blank expression, before the both of us started to laugh… This has been a familiar dance but with a different ending. Normally this kind of conversation would end with me just walking away after she asked me how I pulled off a prank. Yet now? We just laughed… I think this was a big step for the both of us.

After a little bit Sona stopped laughing and sighed out quietly. "Maybe I should get a boyfriend…"

You know I don't think she heard me Oh well I might as well try and put a good word in for my friend. "How about Saji?"

The student council president shook her head, but I saw a small flush on her cheeks. "There are servants of mine who have feelings for him, I wouldn't even dare lay a hand on him." Sorry buddy looks like Sona isn't willing to make a move on you. At least not yet who knows maybe Sona will change her mind. As I was thinking over my friend's love life Sona brought me back to reality. "Also about the game. It was magnificent, for you to defeat that Sairaorg Bael. Your growth sure does astonish me."

Chuckling I rubbed the back of my head. "Thanks, but I couldn't have done it alone. Also, congrats on your match as well, I watched the replays of it and spoke to Saji about it. You guys did amazing."

"Still you did well Magnus, and thank you it was a team victory." The student council president bowed her head at me. "So, to end our conversation I will leave Rias in your hands Magnus and I heard about your recommendation congratulations and do your best on your test I have high expectations for you."

"Thanks." Waving at the Sitri heir I left the room.

* * *

Later, that night I was eating dinner with Rias in the

living room and I decided to tell her about my conversation with Sona. "So Sona mentioned something like that to you."

Nodding my head, I leaned back against the couch. "I am curious about one thing… Doesn't Sona have a fiancé? Like you did? She is from a noble house and the next heir of the Sitri."

"She did." Rias said as she leaned against my shoulder for a moment.

Raising an eyebrow, I turned my head. "Did?"

"She also broke it off like I did. It happened a bit before you came into my life. She apparently challenged him to a game of chess and if she won the engagement would be broken off, but if she were to lose she had to quit school and get married immediately. She decided not to marry someone who can't use his brain like her." The red-head explained to me. "She won the game with an overwhelming difference in pieces and shattered her fiancé's pride. It's brain power that allowed Sona to win against Seekvaira Agares in tactics. Normal people can't win against her. If I have a game of chess with her now, I will lose more than win."

"Wow… She's that smart huh?" Damn that is impressive, makes me wonder just how dangerous she could be in a life or death battle. As I was thinking Rias drew my attention back to her with some interesting news.

"Oh yes. Sona did say that she found someone new for her remaining knight and rook pieces. She's negotiating with them."

Really? They are going to increase their numbers? That's kind of exciting I wonder who they are.

"Now Magnus." Ravel appeared in the living room carrying a stack of books, placing the books on the coffee table the blonde brushed some hair out of her face. "I gathered reference books for your promotion test, and I grabbed plenty of study material for your midterm."

Wow… Just looking over the books I had to admit they're was a lot of them… Way more than last time. "Thank you Ravel I appreciate it."

"Looks like it's time to study for the test." Akeno came into the room with a small giggle, and she was followed by the church trio and Kiba who was just back from a job.

"Oh, it's time for studying is it?"

"I should study, I am a little behind in some subjects."

"I'm studying as well, I want to earn my good grades."

As everyone sat around the coffee table we all grabbed the books that they needed. Akeno and I were studying for the promotion test, while the others were studying for the midterm. I would join them after I had finished the studying for the promotion test.

Rias reached for a book near me and opened it up but stopped and looked around with a worried expression. "Is Koneko still not feeling well?"

Frowning I shook my head. "No, she went back to back to her room, but I will check on her later."

* * *

"… You know insomnia is a curse, but it comes in handy for studying." We had finished studying just a little while ago and I was now laying on my bed alone for a change... Well not totally Noble was with me but he was asleep on the floor. "Seriously you have no idea how lucky you have it Noble, you get to sleep and eat all day and never really have to worry about anything." If the massive dragon could speak I'm sure he would have said something but instead he just growled out something. "Love you too buddy… You know if your lucky Rias may bring you a snack along with mine."

After finishing studying, Rias and the other girls went to the kitchen to make snacks for all of us, which was sweet… Hell Rias stayed up late with me to help me study… Which was really sweet of her though she did leave her classes a lot to sleep in the nurses office… I love that girl, but she pushes herself way to hard. You know I should tell her to go to bed early tonight. Though knowing her she will argue with me…. Still I should make the attempt. Getting off my bed and stepping over Noble I headed for the door but stopped as someone opened it.

It was Koneko… As she came into the room I could she was using a white cloth to cover herself and her cat ears and tail out were out. "Hey Koneko you feeling okay-"I stopped talking as she came closer her face was completely red and to be honest she was looking at me like I was a piece of meat… and to be honest she looked hungry.

Slowly the small girl dropped the cloth to reveal… She was completely naked…. "The hell?" Blushing brightly, I tried to turn away but Koneko pushes me onto the ground and climbs on top of me, her breath was hot and heavy, her skin was covered in a light sweat. Slowly she whispered into my ear. "Magnus… I can't… control it…" Slowly she guided my hand to her breast and that is when I started to freak out. No, no, no Koneko don't tell me you were watching porn with the rest of girls? Bad kitty! That's a very bad kitty…

"…. Meow…" She pawed gently at me… Aw that's kind of cute… Wait no this is bad I will remain in control of myself!

Seriously what in the hell is going on? Koneko why have you gone crazy?

"… I want Magnus's…Ba…"

"Ba?" I said in confused… Could she be saying what I think she is saying? Please dear lord no.

"Baby."

…. When in the hell did she become Xenovia? Staring at Koneko I couldn't even begin to comprehend what was going on but luckily, I didn't have to as Rias came into the room… Thank goodness, I'm saved! The crimson haired beauty looked at me then at Koneko and quickly she rushes over and turns the small girl around to face. Gently touching her neck, and then looking in her eyes Rias sighed and gently touched her stomach. Cupping her chin in thought Rias nodded and pulled out her phone.

"…. You remember the Tennis-club captain, Kiyome right?"

Nodding my head, I couldn't help but remember the girl. "Yeah, I do, what about her?" I asked in confusion.

"I will call her. Kiyome is more knowledgeable than us about Nekomata." Rias said her expression extremely serious… Whatever is going on it is pretty bad…

"Rias… What's happening to her?" I asked with a concerned expression.

"I have an idea, but I rather have an expert look at her first." Turning around Rias called Kiyome.

Sighing I looked down at Koneko as she rubbed her head against my chest. "What's wrong Koneko…"


	52. We get a strange visitor

**Hey guys I am back with the next chapter of The Maverick Emperor and I hope you are all ready for it. Now this chapter is kind of slow but the next chapter is the promotion test! Which will be a bit harder since Magnus is going to be facing someone he wasn't expecting. Now I want to thank everyone who has faved and followed me and my stories it means a lot seriously guys. Same to my reviewers, I love hearing back from people and feedback and if anyone wants to throw me ideas for OC's then let me know. Now onto the reviews!** **Merendinoemiliano what a confidence indeed. Glad you loved Ravel acting the part already and trust me it will get funnier. Trust me for a kick ass fight it will be next chapter and you will love it I am sure. Ace Yeah I know porn isn't bad but Magnus is just a little weirded out by the fact the girls are watching that kind of stuff. Also I am sure Akeno has something along those lines. Also I am sure she likes those types of movies especially that one, but who knows. As for South Park I still watch and it cracks me up still. For Koneko's character I am not sure but in a story plot way it just adds crap. Plus it leads to Koneko creating Shirone mode. Also yeah I heard about the fire, it's insane. My future brother in law is a fire fighter and while he hasn't dealt with the fire yet he may be called up to help. Anyway I hope you guys are ready for the next chapter because... It will be The Red Dragon Emperor vs The Abyss Dragon King.**

* * *

"So, this is the Nekomata mating season huh." Azazel said with his arms crossed.

After we had called Kiyome and she had some time to look at Koneko she told us what was going on. The poor girl was acting on instinct which was pretty scary to be honest. However, the beast tamer was able to give the small silver-haired girl some medicine that would not only help her sleep but get her relief from her natural instincts. Now that Koneko was asleep everyone was gathered in the VIP room of my house, Kiyome had given my mom the instructions of when and how to give Koneko her medicine along with some helpful hints on how to deal with a nekomata in heat. Turns out nekomatas are more like cats that can take on human form so for this to happen to Koneko isn't surprising. However, Kiyome did say it was weird for her to have entered it so quickly, apparently it wasn't supposed to happen for a while. So, we were all confused on why it happened so soon.

Rubbing my chin in thought I sighed, life sure is weird… Though now I am kind of curious to see if Koneko could become a cat… When she is feeling better I should ask her.

"Nekomata females go into mating season when their bodies are developed enough to bear babies. They choose males of a different species that they take a liking to. In other words, that's you, Magnus. Now normally a Nekoshou Nekomata and while say if the offspring came from you two it wouldn't that bad. However, given the timing…." Azazel sighs shaking his head. "Koneko is to small."

"Yeah, she's physically not built for that, and her life could be in danger… But it's more than that, given what we know it's way to early for this. My question is what triggered it?" I asked looking around the room with a concerned look… This could be my fault…. The dragon aura it could have sent her into this spiral…

However, Azazel shook his head. "I know your thinking kid but no it isn't your dragon aura. To be honest it could have been anything but until we run more tests we won't know."

"I think I have an idea… As girl living in this house I understand." Looking down slightly Akeno crossed her arms. "I'm sure what triggered it was the relationship between Magnus and Rias, I'm sure Koneko is thinking along of the lines of 'I can't lose' and 'I must be the next one'."

… That's a little… disheartening to hear… If it was true, then that means it's because of me and Rias.

"Did she go into mating season when her body isn't even ready because of Magnus and myself? Rias asked sadly… Wow I guess we do think alike at times… but now that I think about it I have been focused more on Rias since my confession… I mean I still take the girls out and spent time with them, but Rias took up a lot of my time. Maybe I should take Koneko out and spend time with her and reassure her that I care about her… That could work.

As I was working on ways to help Koneko Azazel sighed scratching his head. "It doesn't matter now. Suppressing her instincts forcefully isn't good, if we keep this up it could affect her instincts after she matures." Then the fallen angel points at me. "Until we can stabilize her condition you need to you resist her. Though that shouldn't be a problem, but this is just a warning."

"Yeah. It might be a good situation for you who is always in mating season, but endure Koneko's seduction if you care about her well-being. You should be able to endure it if you think that she will die if you have sex with her."

Nodding I crossed my arms. "Don't worry I won't fall for it but I think I have a viable solution to at least help… I just need to spend more time with Koneko out and about and let her know she isn't less important to me." Looking down I sighed. "I need to do that for all you girls, so do you think that could work?" I asked looking around, but my gaze stopped at Rias's.

Instead of looking hurt my girlfriend smiled brightly at me. In fact, all of the girls looked hopeful. "It should, but that is to be expected of my sweet Magnus." Reaching out the red-head gently stroked my cheek. Flushing brightly, I smiled at her and slowly reached up and touched her hand.

"Hey, hey. Stop making a scene here you idiots." Azazel shouted causing the both of us to separate our faces extremely red. Snorting Azazel shook his head. "Do those type of things when your alone, isn't that right you guys?" Azazel asked as he looked at the others in the room.

Asia shook her head with a smile. "No. It seems like we can watch calmly over both with relief."

"While I do get envious of them, just looking at them with a sense of relief." Xenovia shrugged her should but she was still smiling.

"You are right. It took quite a long time for them progress to this stage. It seems like there are flowers blooming behind them when they look into each other's eyes!" Irina did a weird pose just like she usually does… Man the church trio are at it again… But it's nice to know how supportive they are of our relationship.

Suddenly I felt a pair of arms wrap around my neck from behind and found that I was pulled back into Akeno as she let out a small laugh. "Just seeing them like this makes me want to have an affair even more." Looking back at Akeno I rolled my eyes… Seriously girl how can it be an affair if I am technically dating all of you? I mean seriously… Then again, it's her fantasy just let her have what she wants.

"If I recorded that scene just now and sent it to Riser, he would die of agony." Ravel laughed… Ravel don't bully your brother… Then again…. No bad Magnus Riser isn't the enemy anymore.

Mason shrugged. "Personally, they should keep the PDA down but that's just me."

"I think it's cute." My mom spoke up causing me to blush brightly, while my dad just laughed.

Gasper smiled a little nervously. "I think it's nice."

The twins however just shook their heads and ignored my teacher... but they didn't seem to care either way, while Kiba like Mason shrugged but otherwise he didn't say a word.

"Geez Magnus you sure are blessed with amazing women. Oh, and there is also something I need to tell you Akeno." Azazel turned his gaze toward the black-haired girl behind me. "Baraqiel approved, and I also think that's a good idea. Now the only thing left is you."

"So, father has… I understand. Even Gasper is working hard, I can't cause anymore problems for the group." Akeno's face became filled with determination, turning my gaze to my girlfriend she seemed to know what Akeno was talking about… Did I miss something here?

Azazel nodded and finally he sighed. "Now putting that aside I need to talk to all of you about something important." As my mentor spoke his tone became different… almost careful. What is going on? "Tomorrow we may be getting a visitor, and Rias I want your approval for it."

Frowning I looked at my parents who looked like they already knew about this and from the looks of it they approved of it.

"It's my first-time hearing about this." Rias had a small frown on her face as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, there is something you need to know…" Azazel's face became serious… Oh no I know that look this is going to be something we don't like. "You guys will definitely not like this visitor, in fact it wouldn't be weird if you hated them."

Hate them? Okay that's a something I wasn't expecting to hear… Who could it be… It had to be someone we all know but who could we all hate or dislike enough… Well that list is really long list but if I was to go down the list to people that Azazel would want to have over… Oh no. I know who it is.

"I believe you have it half figured out." Azazel said seeing the look on my face.

Sighing I nodded as everyone else looked at me. "Vali, right? Or someone on his team."

When we all fought Loki, Vali and his team took Fenrir away, and Vali even warned me about Diodora, saved Asia and helped me get Rias from the dimensional gap. Hell, he even sent Le Fay and his golem to help us fight against the Hero Faction back in Kyoto.

"Vali is a terrorist. We've cooperated before, but they are our enemies, but they don't hold as much of a threat as the Hero-faction. Just meeting them will be… dangerous but we will be on alert." Rias was on the same page as me while everyone more or less agreed with her statement.

Azazel scratched his cheek and sighed. "Regarding the Vali-team, I know that you have an unclear relation with them. It's just that… There's something I can't say at the moment. Please wait till tomorrow morning. You will know then, but my wish is that you guys don't attack our visitor. That's all it'll be enough if you guys just listen to their story. If it goes well, this meeting can change many things. Tomorrow morning, I will come back here again."

I have a bad feeling about this….

* * *

The next morning when the doorbell rang I was mentally preparing myself for a fight as I opened the door I blinked in confusion the person standing in front of the door is a skinny girl wearing a black gothic-Lolita costume. Staring down at her I raised an eyebrow as she stared up at me. I think a solid minute passed as we stared at one another, until finally the small girl said one sentence.

"It has been awhile, Ddraig."

"You're still not wearing any clothing!" Taking off my jacket I wrapped around the girl's shoulders and zipped the jacket up. I think my shout echoed throughout the entire house as everyone ran forward…. Ophis… The leader of the Khaos Brigade…. Is here in the flesh visiting my house… The most powerful being in his world next to Great Red himself was standing on my door step wearing my jacket…Now I understand Azazel's words but to be honest I don't think I could fight her even if I wanted to… Every faction speaks of how powerful Ophis is… Which meant we could do nothing to Ophis.

Azazel who was by her side stepped in between us. "Hey, hey, hey! I told you yesterday to not attack our visitor. So, no attacking, if you don't act she also won't attack you, plus even if we were to work together we couldn't beat her."

Rias who was at my side was angry. "This is absurd Azazel! That Dragon is the leader of the terrorist group that has been attacking all the factions. She is a bitter enemy who has also caused significant damage to the world of devils! So why did you bring such a being here!? Into this town, which is an important location for the alliance, and especially this house! Doesn't allowing Ophis into this town mean that you deceived those who secure this town!? So why did you do something like this!?"

Rias is right…. Ever since the peace agreement between the Great Powers this town has been important to every faction of that alliance. If this was an official visit Sirzechs, Michael, Odin hell every mythology that was a part of the alliance would be here. Yet they weren't. Which means Azazel was off the reservation… Azazel wanted us to listen to Ophis and her story… and from what I could remember she said she wanted to return to her own and the silence and the only way she could do it was… beating Great Red but out of all the factions of the Khaos Brigade… Only Vali and his team were on that path… Everyone else… Oh no. My eyes went wide. Looking at Azazel the fallen angel nodded at me to confirm what I thought was true… Ophis is a puppet leader… She's being used… But how could anyone control her?

"This is breaking the rules of the alliance Azazel! It's something where the fallen-angel side can't complain even if they were to be blamed by leaders of the devil and angels! Why would you… "Rias stopped yelling for a moment and took in a breath before a thought crossed her mind. "So, you determined that a visit from Ophis has value correct?" That's my girl go Rias go!

"I'm sorry Rias I have deceived many people in order for her to come and visit here. I determined that it was necessary to stop unnecessary blood from being shed… I will apologize to you guys again and will ask you guys again. I'm sorry and I ask you. Can you at least listen to her story?" Azazel bows his head toward us… Okay wow that is a sign of how serious this is. Azazel has a lot of pride, but he isn't trying to appeal to me but to them.

Turning around I spread my arms out. "Guys I know this seems like a lot to take in but trust Azazel… And if you can't then trust me alright? We need to hear this." Everyone looked at one another but nodded as they either lowered their weapons or released their hold on magic.

"Azazel always takes care of us and I do trust you Magnus… Very well I won't attack her." Xenovia said as she folded her arms across her chest.

"... To allow Ophis in while not informing Lord Michael? Personally, I don't know what I should do, but there is no other choice but to believe in Rias, Magnus and Azazel." Irina admitted honestly but she was at least willing to hear what the dragon god had to say.

Asia looked around and nodded her head. "I just have to believe in Magnus and Rias, if they think its alright then I will trust them."

"I agree with Asia." Ravel said who nodded her head.

Akeno smiled showing her support of Rias and me. Gasper, Kiba and Mason were downstairs, and Koneko was asleep up stairs while Rossweisse was already back in Northern Europe, and my sisters were off doing something in their own lab, but I am sure they would all agree with everyone else… Plus from the look my parents gave Azazel last night they agreed to this meeting.

Shaking her head Rias sighed. So, shall we let her in and offer her some tea? Is it only Ophis? What about the Vali-team?" As she finished her sentence a small magical circle appeared at the entrance to my house. The first one was Le Fay, and a very large ash-grey furred dog. As I stared at the wolf I felt a shiver run up my spine… I remember that monster, it's responsible for killing me… Or just about killing me back during the fight with Loki… Seriously things that have killed me and are alive still freak me out. Like Raynare… You know I haven't heard much from those idiots… I wonder what they are planning… As I was thinking about that Ley Fay re-introduced herself.

"How are you doing everyone? It is I, Le Fay Pendragon, it's been a while since Kyoto. Oh, this over here is Fenrir." The magician girl smiled and bowed her head toward us… Okay seriously she is a cute a kid… Well kid? I mean she honestly seemed like she was at least in middle school so while young she isn't a kid.

Smiling I turned my gaze to Fenrir and the wolf stared back at me. Reaching out with my senses I couldn't feel any anger or hostility, which means that the wolf is kind of peaceful… Well that's good at least… And wait why can't I breathe and why is it dark! I felt someone pull me back. Gasping for breath I looked up to see who was attempting to smother me… It was Kuroka… Koneko's sister.

"Long time no see Red Dragon, still a virgin?" She asked teasingly.

Blushing brightly, I had the decency to look indignant. "None of our business." I muttered only for her to lean over and lick me.

"Yep, still a virgin." She teased as she pulled me into a very awkward and sensational hug. Fuming slightly, I looked behind her, but it looked like her and Le Fay were the only ones that were coming. Suddenly I felt something tug at my shirt… Looking down I saw Ophis who was staring up at me.

"I want to talk."

Azazel all stressed this and motioned for us to go in. "Drink tea with her. I deceived and lied to other factions in order to make this happen. If this was found out and it goes into a bad direction, I'll lose my head."

* * *

A strange mixture of members are gathered in the VIP room. We the Gremory team came but Koneko was still resting in her room, then there was Irina, Ravel, Azazel, my brother, and Vali-team's Le Fay, Fenrir, Kuroka and Ophis who is the reason for this meeting.

"Here is your tea." Akeno passed some tea to the members of the Vali-team members. Ophis doesn't do much expect stare at me, Le Fay is drinking her tea and Kuroka is snacking, while Fenrir is curled asleep at Le Fay's feet. Looking around I could see that Kiba who was standing behind me was ready to move if he had. Gasper wasn't with us he decided to go check on Koneko and stay with her. Which was grateful for. Looking at Azazel I wasn't exactly how to start this conversation off… Hell no one in our group knew what to do here… The awkwardness was so thick… Must break the tension.

Luckily my guardian angel… Or should I say fallen angel leaned over and whispered to me. "She's interested in you, so just answer her if she asks."

Blinking in confusion I stared at the fallen angel… Ophis is interested in me? What the hell did I do to garner her attention? This is all kinds of confusing…. What if I do something to piss her off… I am very good at doing that to people…

"Relax she won't do something like going on a rampage, she basically has no will towards battle. She won't attack anyone besides Great Red. So, it means you will be having a conversation with her representing each of the factions in the World. Listen okay? Just have a good time and have tea with her, got it?" Azazel reassured me with a smile… Thanks for that teach but… Still why don't you tell me how to start this off.

Sighing I rubbed my face and smiled at the dragon god. "So… Ophis, what's up?" I asked.

Slowly Ophis looked up. "The celling." She said… Does she not… get stuff? Reaching out the leader of the Khaos Brigade sipped at her tea and then placed her cup down. "Ddraig. Do you want to quit being a Heavenly-Dragon?"

"Uhh… I am not sure what your getting at here…" I said in confusion.

"The human who is the host. His sense of growth up until now I think this is very strange. Very different from previous Heavenly-Dragons. Vali is also the same. Strange. Very strange." Ophis continues to explain as she turned her head cutely. "The fight against Cao Cao. The fight against Bael. Ddraig had different evolutions. Armor turned Crimson-colored. It's the first time. First time that I know of." Is she talking about my Ascension forms and the Crimson Emperor? "That's why I want to ask. Ddraig. What will you become?"

Suddenly without warning my gauntlet appeared. "Well…" Smacking my lips I stared at with a grin. "That doesn't happen often, guess Ddraig wishes to share his thoughts on the matter."

" **It's certain that he's having an interesting growth, however he wishes to become more then a Heavenly Dragon."**

That is true, I have always told Ddraig of what I wanted to do, and he even supported my goals for it. As I was thinking over this Ophis looked at my gauntlet, looks like she is content on ignoring me for the time being.

"Two-heavenly dragons mixed, I, as the "infinite" and Great Red as the "dream" into the chant. Ddraig, why did you think of becoming the king of domination?" Ophis asked curiously.

" **It must be the result of seeking strength. Because of that, I was eliminated. I couldn't become strong unless I increased the power of domination. I never thought that my red color would turn to crimson."**

"I don't understand 'domination'. Those from Khaos Brigade seek domination. I don't understand. Great-Red isn't domination. I also am not domination."

" **There is no way for a being that has always been strong from the beginning would be able to understand the reasons for domination. You who was born from the nothingness of the infinite and Great Red who was born from illusions from dreams must have come from a different dimension. Ophis. You appeared in this world from the dimensional gap. What have you attained from this world since coming here? And why did you think of returning to your homeland?"**

"I also want to question you. Ddraig. Why do you try to become a different being? Will you discard domination? What is ahead after that?"

As I was listening to the conversation I couldn't help but notice how the difference in the way they were speaking. Most dragons from what I noticed speak like this, now those who hang around humans or human like beings usually speak like us. However, I have to wonder if they do this for our sake, since dragons have their own way of viewing the world and everything around them.

"…Very interesting indeed. A conversation between a Heavenly Dragon and a Dragon God is something you don't see often." Azazel was listening to their conversation with a glint in his eye, well yeah who wouldn't want to listen to this? This is awesome to be honest. It's not often you hear a conversation like this going on.

"Ddraig, will you become the Dragon Knight? Can you surpass a Heavenly Dragon by protecting? Ddraig, will you become a dragon that represents protection?" Ophis asked which I think shocked both Ddraig and I… How does she know about the tv show? Hell, how does she know about my need to protect people? Either she is all knowing… Or someone just told her.

Ddraig began to laugh loudly. **"No Ophis with my partner we plan on ascending past the Heavenly Dragons."**

Grinning slightly, I looked at the girl and nodded. "That's right I plan on becoming a Celestial Dragon, Ddraig and I know there is a power above them and we want to become that power."

Ophis seemed to consider this before staring at my sacred gear again and then turning her gaze to me. "I want to look Ddraig. I want to look at this possessor even more."

Blinking I raised an eyebrow and turned my head. She's interested me again huh? Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder, looking up I saw Azazel looking down at me.

"So, like that, can you let her stay here for a few days? Just as you see, Ophis wants to look at you. I don't know what reason there is behind this, but it will be fine if it's just looking right?" The fallen angel asked with as he turned to look at Rias. "I've already spoken to Magnus's parents and they think it's fine."

Frowning slightly, I wondered why he was looking at Rias… The deed to this place is my dad and mom's name… Wasn't it? I will need to check on that, but I guess asking my girlfriend whose family rebuilt this entire place would be a good idea.

"I don't mind if Magnus is okay with it, of course we will be on alert and we will have to stop her with full force if anything happens. If you accept that, then I will… Take this request, Azazel." Rias replied after a minute of thought… So, she's leaving it up to me? Well good because I kind of want her to stay here… I am not sure why, but I think Ophis is kind of cute and not in an attraction kind of way but more of… Well not to be rude here but a dog kind of way… Plus, I want to keep her safe from others that would want to use her.

Chuckling I shrugged my shoulders. "It doesn't bother me, she is more than welcome to stay here."

Azazel sighed and slowly placed a hand on my head. "I'm sorry for dragging you into trouble every time Magnus, and adding to whatever stress you have right before your test. Yet if there is a chance that this all goes smoothly then the threats that we all face may lessen."

Looking up at Azazel I shook my head with a smile. Trust me I understand teach and I agree with you. This should be our focus. Hell, if there was a chance we could convince Ophis to disavow the Khaos Brigade and maybe even convince her to help us.

"I'm not in the position to say this but Ophis and Kuroka, these guys have important tests coming up so just don't disturb them." Azazel said lifting his hand up from my head as he crossed his arms.

"Understood."

"I will just relax."

Ophis and Kuroka agreed to Azazel's order, while Ophis I'm sure will follow suit, I have a feeling that Kuroka could end up causing some trouble, but who knows maybe deep down she isn't a bad cat… As I was thinking this over Le Fay came to me pushing a piece of paper in front of me as she was twitching nervously. "U-Umm…the battle you had against Bael the other day…I was deeply moved! Please could you give me your autograph if it isn't too much?"

Oh right, I forgot she was a fan of mine and I never did give her my autograph back in Kyoto. "Sure, thing Le Fay also if want to watch the special release of the show we have our own private screening area in the house, so you can watch it all in HD, hell I can also answer your questions about the show if you want." I said all this as I was signing the piece of paper. Gasping Le Fay stared at me in shock like I had just offered her the cure for cancer or something. Things certainly will be interesting over the next few days.

* * *

It was the weekend and you know what I'm doing? Studying… Despite the fact I felt like I had done enough I was still forced to study with everyone… Well I studied everyone else was distracted by the fact that Ophis was sitting right next to me eating some cookies as Noble who luckily shrank down to a small size sat in between us.

It had been a few days since Azazel asked us to watch over Ophis and things have been… Interesting to say the least. Noble finally found a playmate that he didn't want to kill in the form of Fenrir which was strange but alright with me. Kuroka and Le Fay were well behaved… Well more of Le Fay but she seemed like a good kid and with her here she made sure that the nekomata was kept in line. However, despite the fact that I was at ease with Ophis here everyone else still on edge, but I don't blame them I mean if any leader of a terrorist cell was in your home watching you I would be freaked out too.

Then again Ophis isn't the same as them. I tried to explain my thoughts about the dragon god to the others, but they didn't really believe it, but they were at least willing to trust me… That still didn't help with their unease though. As of this moment as we were studying, Kuroka, Le Fay and Fenrir are hanging out in the indoor swimming pool that we had on one of the basement levels of our house. I told both girls they had free run of the house, but it wouldn't be a good idea if they left. After all they were here in secret.

Ley Fay I knew would listen, she had good sense… Kuroka on the other hand? She's a cat… Cats will do whatever the hell they want regardless of what you tell them. Speaking of cats, I looked up from the practice test that Rias gave me to look at Koneko who was studying with us. Despite my plan to help her… It didn't go well. I showed Koneko that she is just as important to me, but I think on some level the silver-haired teen didn't believe me. Which is sad, but I get it… So, until we could figure out how to tell help her, Koneko and I were not hanging out anymore… Which is sad because I enjoyed hanging out with the silver-haired girl… and I will admit this, but I miss her sitting on my lap… It was cute.

Gasper asks looking at his fellow freshman. "Are you alright Koneko?"

"I'm alright Gasspy." Koneko smiles at the half-vampire face still red … You know throughout all of this he has been with Koneko, hell everyone is but Gasper the most, and that's because they are best friends. It kind of sucks this happened right before the midterm stuff started but then again Koneko has great grades. Hell, we all did but there was just one problem… I had to study twice as hard because of my humanity Ravel my dear sweet manager told me that I had score the highest to prove I am worthy of the promotion… Luckily, she was providing me with a lot of extra reference books and resources.

Walking over to me Ravel looked at my test paper with a smile. "This is very good Magnus, your personal experiences with people of legends and myths have helped you here. Though it seems like the Underworld economics and folkloristics will become a slight obstacle for you. There are lots of differences in what a human value and what devils value, so it will be natural for there to be things that are hard to understand regarding economics and folkloristics. Since the fundamental culture is different after all. So, the test will ask questions about that, so even if you don't understand the feelings and thoughts of devils, I think it would be better to answer them by thinking 'the devils would do it like this' instead."

Nodding my head, I crossed my arms. "That's a good way to look at it, thank you Ravel, and another way I should look at is like this… Depending upon the household and territory they live in things will be different. For example, with the Gremory they are known to be laid back and have a deep caring and understanding for others."

As I was thinking over the devil culture and the economics something surprising happened. Asia slowly came over holding up a cup of tea and she was handing it over to Ophis. "Umm… It isn't good to just eat cookies, here you should at least have something to drink."

Ophis took the cup silently and slowly drank from it…. Wow I'm proud of Asia she is one of the few people besides me and my family who have taken an interest in the dragon god. Motioning to Asia I whispered in her ear as she came near me. "Good job Asia, I'm proud of you."

Flushing slightly Asia nodded her head. "I thought over what you told us, and she didn't seem that scary, especially after last night when Irina invited her to play cards."

Blinking in confusion I looked at Irina who gave me the peace sign with a smile on her face. "That's right I asked her to play with me. I got to play cards with the Ultimate Dragon!" That's Irina for you, she is just a sweet girl even when we were kids she would always talk to someone new and spend time with them. Maybe that's why she's Michael's Ace not because of her skill but because of her personality?

"She's quite different from the Uroboros Dragon that is told in the legend." Kiba said after a moment as he was listening to our conversation.

Akeno nodded her head. "She definitely gives off a different impression from the Dragon that represents chaos, infinity and nothingness."

Ain't that the truth, looking at Ophis I am not sure why, but I placed my hand on the top of her head and gently rubbed it. "You okay?" Blinking in confusion the black-haired dragon nodded and gently touched the spot of her head that I rubbed before grabbing my hand and making me place it back.

* * *

The night before the promotion I had finished studying at a decent hour… And by finished, I mean it was cut short. My manager decided I should have the rest of the night off to relax since it wouldn't be good to be burnt out on studying… Seriously that girl takes her job seriously… I wonder is she being paid? Hmm… Questions for later. As I was walking around the house I found myself near Koneko's room and her door… It was open and there was voices coming from there. Using my senjutsu I hid my presence and slowly snuck closer to listen in… I don't like eavesdropping but… I thought one of the voices I heard was Kuroka's… Which wasn't good.

"Haha… Shirone I knew with once glance you had gone into mating season. What's the matter you can't control yourself from wanting that man?"

"…This has nothing to do with you Kuroka."

"Now, now. If you want, I can teach you a method of making the Red Dragon fall for you."

…I knew it! Kuroka was up to something… However, you would think as her sister someone who cares about Koneko's well being that Kuroka would try to help ease her sister's suffering or pain… I should probably intervene but at the same time… I am not sure if that would be a good idea.

"Oh, is there is a lecherous Dragon listening to our conversation?" Kuroka's voice called out… Damn it I thought I hid my presence… Wait she has though cat ears she probably heard me… No point in trying to hide. Slowly walking in the room, I looked around. Both sisters were sitting in front of one another, wearing some pjs. Koneko's was wearing a cat pajama set minus the pants and her ears and tail were out. At seeing me her tail began to swing back and forth, and her eyes were intense and focused but from the look on her face she was ready to drop any second.

"Kuroka. What did you tell Koneko?" I asked looking at the black-haired nekomata. "Are you causing trouble?"

"You are wrong, I knew Shirone was in mating season as soon as I saw her, so I came to see how she was doing. It's a natural thing for the elder sister to do this right?" Kuroka winks at me, as Koneko's expression became serious… Looking back at Kuroka I didn't see any trace of concern but instead she looked more interested in what would happen between her sister and me. "This season is very delicate. For example…" Standing up Kuroka pulled at her sister's arm and pushed her into her me.

Catching the small girl, I stared down at her to see if she was okay, but the small girl looked up at me her ears going back. "… Magnus…" She meowed out cutely as her tail wrapped around my right arm as her hand slipped my shirt. No bad Koneko bad touch!

"No matter how much you endure it, you will feel like making babies when you feel the skin of the man you love. Shirone is in a condition where she can only think of making babies with you." As Kuroka was talking the small nekomata was trying to remove my clothing with a sensual expression on her face… No bad Koneko bad! That's a very bad Koneko!

"… Magnus will you not take this pain from me? Am I not able to have sex? I'm…. already prepared…. Even if there are lots of small parts, my body is still that of a woman. That's why…. I want you… I don't want to lose to that bird brain… I don't want you to be taken away… Even if I can't become your manager, I think I can satisfy Senpai's desire like this…."

Frowning I blinked in confusion… She thinks Ravel is going to steal me away? Is it because they are in the same grade… Koneko this isn't like you… Okay I need to stop this and… Wait why is Kuroka stripping off her kimono… Oh no… Not this crap… Not again.

Kuroka let out a small laugh as she licked her lips. "Taking your virginity in front of Shirone… that should be fun." Kuroka then pulled Koneko off of me and replaced herself. Pulling off my shirt the black-haired nekomata pressed her bare breasts against my chest… Oh my… Blushing brightly I fought the urge to look down but suddenly I felt myself now on the ground as Kuroka was sitting on top of me.

"I still can't believe you don't have any experience I thought you were having sex every night with Gremory. Looks like you aren't. It can't be helped if you are keeping it in because of that. Alright then... I will be your first, looks like I will have to teach you everything." No bad Kuroka! Bad! And… Oh my that feels amazing what is she… She's licking me from my stomach all the way to my neck. NO! Damn it Akeno you gave me a weird fetish! "You taste just like I remembered, though I never expected to taste you before Vali's." You memorized how I tasted? Did I taste nice? Wait no that isn't what I should be focused on… I wanted to fight this… but god damn it felt good… Wait no I am with Rias… and the other girls and they would kill me if Kuroka did anything….

"Shirone as your big sister will teach you how nekomata perform have sex. Here. Look at this man and memorize his taste."

Koneko's face became very vacant as she began to listen to what her sister had to stay…. Because she is now licking my neck! No… It feels weird and yet good… Damn it! Please some one save me from this… and surprisingly… Kuroka was my savor as she poked her sister's neck and suddenly Koneko shook and she fell onto me… Did she use senjutsu and pressure points to stop her sister?

"Anyway Shirone, that's enough for you. It seems like you went into mating season because of being influenced by other women, but both you and the baby will die with your current body. If you really want this man's child, then... You should learn how to control your mating season. Hey Red Dragon. I'm a better bargain than her, you know?" Kuroka said trying to seduce me… Kuroka you are very hot… but you are going to have to get in line if you want me.

Suddenly Koneko looked up and moved herself in front of me as if she was protecting me from Kuroka. "No! He is mine… I won't ever give him to you sister." Blinking I stared down at the small nekomata and sighed slightly… I am going to have to give Koneko the 'I'm not a possession' speech… It seems like I have to give it to the girls every once in a while.

Seeing that, Kuroka was astonished but then she began to chuckle.

"...Excuse me. The Black-cat over there." Walking into the room was my manager! Ravel thank goodness, you're here but why weren't you here a moment ago?

"OH? If it isn't the daughter from the House of Phoenix." Kuroka raised an eyebrow as she looked over Ravel.

Ravel stormed up to Kuroka and pointed her finger at her. "Koneko isn't feeling well and even if you're her sister… If you try to do anything to her then I will not forgive you… Also please get away from Magnus!" Ravel stared at the nekomata with an angry look on her face… Aw that's so sweet she's concerned about Koneko's wellbeing… Good Ravel you get a hug later.

Blinking in confusion Kuroka was a little in shock as Ravel yelled at her. "So you are Shirone's friend? Hmmm. Lots of people are appearing one by one, who are always concerned about her." Reaching out Kuroka touches Ravel's little hair drill. "Looks like I made Shirone's friend angry." Kuroka stuck her tongue out and slowly stood to her feet and after putting her kimono back on the black-haired nekomata turned to leave the room but before she did she whispered in my ear. "Shirone is a little unstable right now, so please don't let her push herself."

The sound of her voice it was… gentle and caring… Holy shit Kuroka does have a soft side and despite how she acts she does love her sister. "Shirone is a valuable Nekoshou. If you don't take care of her it will be a disaster for our tribe." With that she leaves the room.

"Koneko are you alright?" Ravel asks her focus now on Koneko.

Smiling I turned my head staring at the blonde. "Ravel what brings you by?"

Flushing slightly Ravel stammers. "W… Well, I am her classmate after all, so I just happened to see how she was doing… Every night. It's Koneko's responsibility to look after me since I'm still new to Japan and I will be in trouble if she doesn't get better! That's it!"

Ravel you don't need to lie to me I know you care about Koneko you two are friends whether you will admit it or not.

"...I'm sorry both of you… Because of me..." Koneko tries to apologize to us but I shook my head with a smile.

"No need, you weren't feeling well that's all." Turning my head I stared at Koneko's face… the redness it was gone… Reaching out I placed my hand against her cheek and her forehead. "Though how do you feel? You look like your feeling better."

At my question Koneko touched her cheek and gently her stomach. "Back to normal." She said giving me a small smile.

"...What happened?" Ravel asked not really understanding what was going on… But that's alright. As I stood to my feet with help from Ravel I turned around and stared out the door with a smile. Kuroka was still out there… You think that you can fool everyone with that attitude of yours, but you love your sister and would do anything to help. Though now that I had a moment I looked at Koneko and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, do you remember what I told you a few days ago?" I asked but when she shook her head I smiled. "You are important to me Koneko and I mean that." Ravel who was watching flushed slightly and gently stomped her foot. Turning to face her I grinned. "You are too don't worry." Laughing I shook my head… Now that Koneko was back to normal more or less I can relax and mentally focus on the test.

* * *

The following morning we all were gathered in the magical transport circle in the basement of my house. Everyone was dressed in their school uniform expect for me… I wore the outfit I had on during my fight with Sairaorg. The reason being my friend's uniform and my outfit was considered the official outfit for our group. We were all carrying our school bags, which was filled with what we would need for the test. Now the ones going to the testing area was Kiba, Akeno, Ravel because she was my manager, Rias, Azazel and myself. All the other members of our group were going to a hotel that was located next to the testing area. My parents decided to stay behind while they were encouraging they had some things to do here at the house.

I thought that we would be transported to Gremory territory first and then go to the stadium using a car or through a similar method. That wasn't the case, it was better to go straight there because of how popular we all were… especially Rias and I. Ever since my confession in front of the entire audience during our last rating game… Rias and I have been appearing in newspapers and magazines and other things. Rias is a princess of Gremory, and she's also the sister of the devil king, and her boyfriend is me… The Dragon Knight.

"Rias who is a pure-devil, a princess, and the little sister of the devil king. You are the Red Dragon Emperor and the Dragon Knight, plus with your unique status, it's no wonder they are interested in you guys. Your romance is beyond the social norms and it has been a topic of serious gossip among the ladies of high society." Azazel with a hand on his hip.

"It's pretty serious, the media is even asking my brother for interviews." Ravel said looking up at me…. Well that is understandable Riser is Rias's ex-fiancé and the story was only spread among the nobles of the underworld. However now because of the tv show and everything else… Yeah it was better that we just go straight to the stadium.

Looking around the room I frowned slightly. "Hey where's Gasper? Or Mason or Megan and Morgan?" I asked… I thought they would be here at least.

"They transported out of here long before us to go to Grigori's research institute that is located in the Underworld." Azazel answered while crossing his arms. "Right after the match against Sairaorg, the little vampire came to me asking how he could become stronger. Your siblings went with him for support."

Nodding I sighed slightly looking down. I knew Gasper could become stronger and since my family unofficially adopted Gasper as one of our own it is understandable they would go with him. However as I was thinking about them a new thought appeared. "What are Ophis, Kuroka and Le Fay doing going to do?"

"They are going to the hotel with us. It will be bad if they follow you to the stadium." Azazel crossed his arms across his chest. "After your tests are finished, I'm planning to take Ophis to Sirzechs. This is a good opportunity. Ophis also said she will go as long as you are going as well."

I had to grin at my teacher, he was planning head like always. "You want to show Sirzechs what is going on with her."

Azazel looked at me with a grin. "They may call you an idiot but your right. Negotiation was said to have been impossible may be possible now. It would be a big step forward. I don't know what Ophis is thinking, but because of that, it may be possible to avoid a continued fight. If everything goes well, the enemy organization itself may collapse and split up. If that happens it will become possible to crush them one by one. If they lose the power of Ophis's snakes, defeating them will occur earlier than we had thought, I really need to thank Vali he is the one who suggested this."

"Me too, though he wants to fight strong people… So he must have another reason for sending Ophis to us."

Azazel narrows his eyes and nods. "… He must have wanted to hide Ophis, from a threat of some kind."

A threat? Is it possible to threaten Ophis? You know now that I think about it… I remember Cao Cao back in Kyoto mention something about a dragon eater… Could that be it? However before we were going to leave for the test Rias called for us to stop.

"Wait." My girlfriend called out as she ran up and kissed me on the cheek. "It's a charm, I know you'll pass."

Touching my cheek I smiled. "Thanks and when I do, let's go out just the two of us… I heard there was a play in town we can go see that."

Smiling happily the red-head nodded. "It's a date then. I will be waiting."

"Yes. Let's go on a date. It's a promise. I will be waiting."

"…Geez. Getting all lovely-dovely in front of everyone… Must be nice to be young." Azazel sighs and shakes his head. With that being said we all said our goodbyes and vanished in a flash of light.

* * *

When the light stopped disappeared I took a moment to look around, we were in a spacious room filled with some people wearing some uniforms, walking up to us a staff member smiled. "Welcome. You are the servants of Lady Rias Gremory correct? I heard you were coming Please show me something to identity yourselves."

Reaching into our bags we pulled out our papers and sigils that had the Gremory symbol on it. After taking a moment to look it over the staff members confirmed who we were and were led through a long hallway with walls that looked like they were made form pure black rock.

"This promotion test center ss located in the territory of Glasya-Labolas." Kiba said rather quietly. So this is… Oh right this is the bald devil king's home terf, it's also home to that guy who got his but handed to him by Sairaorg back at the party back during the summer.

"It seems like they built the mid-class promotion test center here because of Falbium Asmodeus." Akeno said rather helpfully, well I already figured that but thank you Akeno I appreciate it. "It seems like there is also a test center in the Astaroth territory."

Kiba nodded. "There are various testing centers throughout the underworld but the one held in high regard was the one in Astaroth territory. Given that there are plenty of noble schools and high-ranking devils there. Rias had trouble choosing between them but in the end, she ended up going with this one."

"That would make sense." I muttered looking around to make sure the staff member ahead of us couldn't hear us. "Because of what happened with Dora." I muttered under my breath. Ever since what happened with Diodora the Astaroth family suffered greatly and lost much of their authority and power. Shaking my head I looked ahead and saw that we were now in a reception area. There was a few windows and some of the test takers who were either talking with some of the staff or with one another.

"At the reception area over there, please take the compulsory documents along with the admission ticket for the test. After you are done with that, please go to the floor upstairs where the written test will be held. The first part of the test will be the written section and the second part will be practical. Please hand your report to the examiners who are standing in front of the room for the written section of the test."

So I have to hand my report to the person in front of the test room? I wrote my report on the theme Grayfia mentioned though from what I was told I didn't really need to do the report, but I did it anyway. Because I knew that if I didn't take this seriously most people would just consider me either a joke or just think that I was promoted for political reasons. I wanted to prove that I earned this… Weird how I was freaking out about this whole thing when I first heard about it.

"If that will be all I have other matters to attend to. I hope you do well." The staff member then left.

"I will go and bring the documents you must fill out." Ravel bowed her head and headed off… Wow thank you Ravel you get another hug later.

"…. Looks like there aren't that many people taking the test." I said looking around with a small frown.

"Yeah, because of the current system in place, there aren't that many devils who can take the promotion test. The promotion test center for high-class devils might even have less people in it." Kiba said as he crossed his arms across his chest. "Magnus, there's one thing I want to tell you before the test." Kiba said with a serious expression on his face.

Blinking in confusion I raised an eyebrow. "What's up best buddy?"

"I'm glad that I met you."

Smiling slightly I held up my fist to him. "Same here man."

Kiba laughed and shook his head pounding my fist. "If it weren't you I don't think I would have gotten this far."

"I doubt it dude, you are more then strong enough I am sure you would have gotten here sooner or later." I said crossing my arms.

"No. I'm here because I witnessed how you live your life, how you fight. You showed me things that I didn't have. I wouldn't have been here if I didn't know about it." Kiba said… and wow I am really touched… I can't believe that I was that much of an influence on him.

Grinning I shook my head. "Let's do our best to pass our test man."

"Of course and if we've come this far, then let's aim to become ultimate-devils. I've also got a dream now. To become the Ultimate Knight. I want to become an existence that can stand side by side with you." Kiba holds his hand out for a handshake.

Laughing I took his hand. "I am not sure if I will live that long but let's do it."

Akeno then placed her hand on mine and Kiba's. "Such a passionate friendship, let's pass our test together."

We all smiled at one another and nodded our heads, we were going to pass this test.

"Everyone! I have brought the documents! Let's fill them out over there!" Ravel called out getting our attention.

Heading over to fill out our documents I stopped for a moment and frowned. "Was that Nic?"


	53. Red Dragon Emperor vs Abyss Dragon King

**Hey guys I'm back with a new chapter and boy was it fun to fight. You guys finally get to see one of my fav OC's back once again and you know I am thinking about writing his story if you guys want to see it let me know. Now I just want to say thank you to everyone who faved and followed me and my stories. It means a lot that you guys like what I'm doing. Same to people who review it means a lot. Now onto the reviews!** **Merendinoemiliano yeah that can be a pain but it's just life. Oh and Ace thought of another reason why Koneko's mating season was needed it shows that Kuroka cares about her sister's well being, and it showed Issei or in this case Magnus that Kuroka isn't all bad. Now who else is ready for the next few chapters? It's going to be rough going for Magnus that's for damn sure. Now I will see you all in the next chapter!**

* * *

As we filled out our paper work I looked around the room distracted… I swear I just saw Nic… But how is that possible? Last time I saw him was after that incident where the Hero Faction had taken me… And despite the many attempts when I tried to talk to him via magical circle/email/letter he never got back to me… I knew he was busy with the jobs he had to do but I am pretty damn sure he would have at least told me he was getting promoted…

"Magnus, you alright?" Akeno asked looking at me in concern.

Shaking my head I smiled. "Yeah sorry got distracted… Anyway let's finish this." I knew Akeno wasn't convinced but she let the issue go… See the reason why I was bugged is… Nic was one of my best friends. Ever since we met I felt a connection with the black-haired teen. We were both Americans from California who were dragged into the super-natural, by forces out of our control, and we had legendary dragons inside of us. Sighing I finished up my paper work and we turned it in and headed to the staircase.

"Please do your best! I will be waiting here." Ravel waved at us.

Waving back we all headed to the third floor and we saw a sign that said 'Mid-Class Promotion Test-Written Test Room' once inside of the room I looked around and I was reminded of a college class room. We all sat at table with numbers at them. Now this wasn't random we were assigned numbers, mine was twelve, Kiba was eleven and Akeno was ten. As we sat I heard people whispering amongst themselves.

"…Aren't they from the Gremory group? The holy-devil sword wielder, Red Dragon Emperor and Priestess of Thunder…."

"The Dragon Knight he defeated that Sairaorg Bael!"

"So the rumors about them getting a promotion recommendation from the devil king were true…"

"That's why there were so many people with cameras outside…."

The paparazzi is here? I must protect my image! Wait no destroying them like Nappa won't do me any good… Oh well, this was to be expected but to be honest given how popular we all were… Looking around the room I noticed most of the people here were either human or monsters or beast humans and they were staring at all of us… I must break the tension. "Hi everyone!" I said with a grin and a wave. "Good luck on the test."

Blinking everyone just stared before talking amongst themselves again.

"Wow, he's as nice as the stories says he is… Hard to believe that a guy like that is a human."

"Wait human? Then how is he- "

Groaning I shook my head…So much for trying to break the tension.

"You just seem to cause a ruckus where ever you go."

Blinking I turned to the voice and grinned widely. "I thought it was you Nic!" Standing not far off from me was Nicodemus Jager a free agent pawn and the possessor of the Consuming Shadow sacred gear. Standing up I walked over and held out my hand to my fellow American. "Where the hell have you been dude? I haven't heard from you in ages and you just appear here and now for a promotion test? Dude what up?"

Smiling Nic rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah sorry about that Magnus, been busy with something important for Lord Phenex himself kind of hush, hush but you get that. By the way nice new clothing."

Looking at my clothing I grinned. "I could say the same about you." Nic's usual outfit was a gray leather jacket, a black t-shirt with a skull, studded belts, blue jeans and combat boots, but that was all changed. Now he wore a hooded leather jacket with short sleeves. He wore a gold and black arm band on his left arm with a dark red skull ring on his middle finger. He wore a black tank-top with dark blue jeans with a studded belt that contained a few brown pouches and his shoes were red and gray skater shoes.

"Thanks, Isabella helped me pick it out." He said with a small blush on his face.

Smirking I poked his shoulder. "You two dating finally or do you have cold feet?"

"Oh knock it off, we're just friends, and what about you? Still fighting the fact you have a harem?" He asked teasing me right back… Damn it.

Laughing I shook my head. "Yeah, listen we got a lot to catch up on, but I think we can finish that after the test. You ready?" I asked as I took my seat and surprisingly he took a seat next to me.

"You know it, though I have a question why is Lady Ravel here?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh she's my manager now believe it or not." I said as we began to catch up before the test began… however as we talked people in the room started to whisper again but this time not about me or Kiba, or Akeno but instead they were talking about Nic.

"…. Isn't that the Abyss Dragon King… He's HERE!?"

Another voice spoke up. "He's friends with the Red Dragon Emperor?"

"… I heard he met the original Seven Deadly Sins… You know those Extra Demons?"

Frowning I looked around… What are they talking about? Nic what in the world have you done, however before I could ask him the black-haired teen raised an eyebrow. "There's only forty of us… That's a little sad don't you think? This room could easily hold over a hundred-people easy."

Sighing I shook my head… Yeah, I believe more people should be here… It's part of the reason why I supported Sairaorg's dream, it would be good for people who work hard and have talent but with the underworld like it is… That would be hard. Azazel, one said that the politicians are broken into the Devil King faction and Great-King-faction. As I was thinking over this the examiner entered the room and began collecting our reports, while placing a scantron and a test paper on our desks.

Once everything was collected the examiner told us to begin. "It's time. Please start."

* * *

"Man that essay question sure was tough…. Thank goodness I've watched Serafall's tv show." I muttered rubbing my face.

It was just after the written part of the test and all of us were relaxing in the food court inside of the test center. I was laying on top of the table, while Kiba, Akeno and Nic were just sitting normally on the benches. The written wasn't that hard, most of it was just fill in the bubble type but there was a couple of essay questions we had to fill out. Most of the test questions were pretty easy. Though there was some questions I was expecting like 'Magical Levi-tan' hell there was even one about my show as well… Which was very weird. However I felt pretty confident my answers.

"Tell me about it… I just had to bull shit my way through it. I've never seen the show." Nic sighed gripping his head tightly.

Turning to look at my fellow American I grinned. "Yeah but it was just one question I am sure you'll pass man… Kiba, Akeno how did you think you did?"

"I am feeling confident." Kiba smiled as he leaned back.

Letting out a small chuckle Akeno stretched out. "As am I. I'm sure we all passed."

"That's good- "

"Magnus I've brought tea!"

Sitting up I smiled seeing the only daughter of the house of Phenex walking up carrying a tray with several cups of tea… Ravel you are too sweet… I need to add another point into the hugs you will be getting later. Handing out the tea I nodded my head in thanks. "Thanks Ravel, you are a life savoir."

Smiling the blonde nodded her head. "How did you think you did?"

"Not bad I answered everything and if it wasn't for you putting me through my paces some of those essay questions wouldn't be as detailed." Shrugging I sipped at my cup of tea.

Ravel puffed out her chest slightly as she flushed. "O-of course! If you don't pass it would look bad on me as your manager."

Chuckling I shook my head. When Ravel got like it… It was adorable. I was however telling her the truth, with all the extra detail information I put in with my essay questions I know I will prove that I earned this position. I now for a fact that I will pass the written test with ease… Which means the next test is- "

"The practical is next." Kiba said his body twitching slightly with anticipation.

Finishing my tea I nodded. "Yeah that should be a bit more fun then the written exam."

"I heard that it will occur on the roof of this stadium." Ravel said as she looked through some paperwork.

"Now don't get to heated up Magnus, we don't won't to go overboard." Akeno chuckled softly as she looked at me.

I knew that, just from what I could tell none of these people here were on our level… Which was sad but true. I took a bit to use my senjutsu to see how strong some of these guys were… And none of them reached our power… That's kind of sad. However there was something weird… It was Nic. I looked at my friend and frowned slightly, he was suppressing his own energy… Could be stronger then all of these guys? However before I could think any further about it, the time for the practical test. The four of us spilt from Ravel and headed to the roof, which looked like a spacious gym, everyone was changed into clothing they could move around in. Since the clothing we all could move in would work just fine we all decided to join our fellow test takers in warming up.

We all decided just to stretch out our bodies and not do anything to…strenuous since I am pretty damn sure we will all pass. Finally one the examiners showed up and called us by the numbers we had back in the testing room, and once we were all gathered about he gave us a brief explanation on things would work.

"The practical is quite simple. We will have the participants battle each other. Everyone draw a number, and that will decide who you will battle." So it's all just a random slot then… Looking my friends we all nodded, we all knew that if we had to fight one another we just had to do our best. Though what are the chances of us fighting one another? Knowing my luck I would end up fighting against Akeno or something. "The battle will be looked over as a whole so even if you lose to your opponent, you will not necessarily lose the opportunity to pass. Obviously winning the battle will get you more points though, but we will look at the battle in depth so if you match the passing criteria which consists of heart, technique, and body we will allow you to reward you points that is equivalent of what you showed us. Try to have as much fun as possible please! The rules are simple. Fight your opponent with the powers you have. The use of weapons will be allowed. You will fail if your opponent dies, but if the death occurred is due to an accident then we, the examiners, will decide the outcome. Please read the documents you have with you regarding about death by accident. Next is…."

As they guy went on explaining the rules for the fight I thought over what he was saying and shrugged. So as long as you did your best you could pass. That wasn't to bad. At least the tests were simple to say the least.

"Now for those of you who are pawns you will able to promote during the match with the special approval promotion card dispatched by this test center." I had to snort at that, I couldn't promote so this rule didn't concern me, however… Looking around I could see that quite a few of the others all breathed sighs of relief… Huh there is at least ten pawns here. That's cool. Though now that I think about it…Where did these cards come from? Also if these types of cards were available I wonder if they gave them to free agent pawns like Nic.

"I heard that Ajuka Beelzebub dispatched special promotion cards to places like this. Of course, Ajuka is the only one who can make them, and making copies of them is said to be impossible." Kiba explained, oh that is interesting. You know I want to see a science off between Ajuka and Azazel. Both were masters of their crafts but… What if they found a way to combine the evil piece system with the artificial sacred gears… That could really be a big boost… I should bring the idea to Azazel. Giving reincarnated devils artificial sacred gears that say enhance their traits and powers? That would be… Awesome.

"Unlike the high-class promotion test, mid-class promotion test does not require strategies, so it is quite simple." Akeno said putting her hands behind her back with a nod… Okay that was something I didn't know so the in the high-class test we would be required to use tactics. Now I am curious about the next stage we would have to take… That's kind of shocking to be honest.

The staff member finished his explanation, and thus it was time for us to pick our numbers. They had a box set up which we would put our hands inside of it and take out a ball with a number on it. For some reason this reminded me of the last episode of Dragon Ball Z when Goku met Uub… Oh no if this is…. I may end up fighting Nic or… I will find someone who will become my future student… Either way this won't turn out to well.

Sighing I headed up to the box when my name was called and reaching into box I dug around for a couple of seconds and pulled out a ball with the number four on it. Next was Kiba who was number twenty-six and Akeno was thirty-two, wow looks like they won't be fighting until much later… And my fight is almost right away.

"The matches will occur by two pairs fighting at once! First, one and two, three and four will start their matches!"

Really? So my fight is right away already? Wow… But wait who is my opponent? I didn't see who grabbed ball number three. Oh well I will find out soon enough. Turning to face Kiba and Akeno I smiled. "Well I'm off!"

"Do your best."

"You'll definitely win."

Kiba and Akeno cheered me on, man they are supportive. Giving them both a wave I headed for the designated battle field, it was a circular field made with demonic power. Now I was curious since my opponent hadn't shown up yet. As I waited I wondered what I should I do… I can stick with my base form and just use the boosted gear… Maybe Dragoon mode would be good. I really doubt that scale-mail will be needed but you never know… Suddenly my opponent appeared on the field… It was Nic… Well looks like we will be facing one another after all… You know now that I think about it… This will be the first time he and I really face one another in a fight… Hell he and I never even so much as trained with one another.

A man within a referee uniform came into the field and looked at the both of us. "Are you two ready?" Both Nic and I nod, and the referee raised his hand and sliced it down. "Begin!"

However neither Nic or I made a move toward one another… I think we both were trying to figure out how to react… I could see that Nic wasn't sure how he to deal with this situation… Then again neither did I, we both knew we had to fight but we didn't want to face one another.

Finally after a minute I put my hands on my hips. "Alright buddy… I really don't want to fight you… But we don't have a choice."

Smiling my fellow American nodded. "Me either but that's life, right?" Taking a deep breath Nic sighed looking down before his face became serious. "Magnus… I want you to promote to your strongest form. The Crimson Emperor."

"Huh… You lost me their buddy…." I said in confusion… The Crimson Emperor… Was perhaps the strongest power I had in my arsenal… It took all my skills, powers and combined them into a singular form… In essence it was my full power…. I had a better handle of it since all the training I did recently was involved using that form. The thing that confused me was the fact that Nic was asking me to use it… I wasn't planning on using that ever once I found out that almost everyone here was a lot weaker then I thought they would be. So why would my friend want me to use it?

"Magnus… I am asking you to go full out against me because… I want to go full out against you straight from the beginning." Nic said with a small frown now on his face. "You and I have never fought against one another and… I want your full power because I need to test myself against you. You are my friend, but we are also dragon sacred gear possessors… and rivals. Ever since I met you I have been trying to follow the example you left for me and now… I want to see the fruit of my labor."

Staring at Nic I suddenly felt like I was looking at Saji or hell even Vali or myself… Summoning my boosted gear I took a deep breath and looked down at it. Ddraig what do you think?

 **Do it partner, ever since we ran into him he has grown especially strong. I believe it would be in our best interest to give him our all in this fight. In a fight between dragons neither side holds back.**

"Alright… Boosted Gear Balance Breaker!"

" **Welsh Dragon Balance: Breaker!"**

In a flash of red light I was surrounded in my armor and that is when I began to the chant for the promotion. It's funny I never meant for this chant to be something to focus on and get the past users who were once under the effects of the curse to follow me but now I come to find that I needed the chant in order to form this armor.

"I who shall awaken. I am the Red Dragon who walks the path of light. I follow my dreams and have infinite hope, I shall become the Crimson Emperor. I shall show you a bright new future!"

" **Dragon Promotion: Crimson Emperor!"**

Now that was incased in the armor and power of the Crimson Emperor I stared at Nic who smiled as he summoned his sacred gear consuming shadow… Staring at that thing I remembered the first time seeing him use that… He used it to help me get back Rias by fighting his master's family, and now I was facing it myself. "Consuming Shadow: Balance Breaker!

" **Consuming Shadow: Balance Breaker!"**

Staring at his armor I had to admit that thing was pretty damn cool… But now was not the time to focus, as I readied myself to fight I stopped as Nic held up his hand.

"Not yet Magnus, it's time show off my full power." Lowering his hand the devil of the house of Phenex spread his arms out slightly and then he began to chant. "O'Cardinal sins I call upon thy power, Crown of Wrath- "A black fiery crown appeared just above Nic's helmet while the horns that framed his helmet grew longer and curved backwards. "-Armor of Pride- "The armor around his body became darker and thicker, while the red gem that was on his chest became a dark purple with the symbol of the Phenex family inside of it. "-Wings of Lust!" From his back six wings of darkness appeared with red spikes appearing on the top and bottom of the end of each wing. "-Spear of Greed!" A long black spear appeared in Nic's right hand, it's blade was a dark gray with blood red runes on them along with purple like veins that wrapped around the entire shaft of the spear. "-Bow of Sloth!" On Nic's left arm a midnight blue almost black gem appeared and it covered the entire back of his hand and from the bottom and top two long curved edges appeared with many different symbols on it. "-Boots of Envy!" The boots around his feet became just like mine but they ends of them were tipped with a claw. "-Flames of Gluttony!" A black fiery aura outlined his entire body covering it in a shield. "Cardinal Promotion!"

" **Cardinal Sin Promotion!"**

I couldn't believe it… That was… Holy shit… He looked like a darker version of myself… Only while my power was one of light… His was one of darkness. Gulping I stared at Nic who looked back at me the red gems of his helmet were now a dark purple. "Now I'm ready Magnus." He said his voice was almost… demonic sounding… Suddenly the limbs of the bow shrank and snapped onto his arm and he dropped into a two-handed stance with the spear out in front of him.

Taking a deep breath I gripped the sword of light in my hand and we charged together. Swinging my sword down toward his side I found my attack re-directed by his spear head and straight into the ground, the devil then headbutted me sending me stumbling backwards. Taking advantage of the situation Nic lifted his boot and sent it crashing into my chest. Grunting in pain I looked up to see his spear was now gone and instead of the bow was out… But I was shocked to see that it was more of a cross bow then a long bow. A bolt of black energy was building up at the end of his fist as Nic had his right hand over his left arm as if he was bracing himself.

"Abyss Dragon Bolt!" A shadowy bolt that took the form of a dragon raced toward me at lighting speed.

Covering himself with my wings of light I blocked the attack… But damn he was strong… Stronger then I thought. Okay he caught me off guard but no more it's time we played by my rules. Spreading my wings out I blasted out a cascade of feathers of light toward him. Only to find my attack was now blocked his wings… The shadows just… ATE my attack… Wait that is his consuming ability… I remember him mentioning that to me before… Not only could his sacred gear manipulate shadows, but it could also consume things as well… That's not good.

Taking off into the air I began to boost my power charging up the power within the center gem of my chest. Now I learned something about this form when I started to train it… I could do some powerful combo attacks when I was with my friends, I could absorb their power and feed it into my gem which would then launch a blast of power toward whatever we were aiming at. The first time I did it was with Rias and during training I tried it with a few other people but… I could do a special attack on my own and it was just as dangerous if not more so.

The gem within the center of my chest began to glow a bright green color as the symbol within changed from the Gremory family crest to the symbol of the dragon. "Longinus Dragon Blaster!" From the green gem appeared a massive torrent of green power which raced toward Nic who spread out the flames around his body which began to block my attack, while the fire crown above his head began to glow and grown bigger … Shit was that crown some how feeding him more power? Doesn't matter! Ddraig keep pushing!

 **You got it kid but be careful his power is equal to yours at this point and if you don't play this by ear you could end up losing.**

Understood! Spreading out my wings of light I increased the aura they gave off which included the brightness. The light began to blind Nic which caused him to drop his shield for a moment which was more then enough for my blast to go through. Not wasting a moment I flew straight toward my friend as my sword of light reappeared within my hand, but just as I was about to strike I found my attack blocked once again with Nic's spear. The both of us began to struggle with one another as we were now locked in a stalemate.

"I have to say Nic… you've been holding out… Where did you find this power?" I asked as my helmet vanished for a moment, so I could look my friend in the eye.

Removing his own helmet Nic gave me a grin. "Ever since we met Magnus I have been trying to live by the example you set for me. I worked my ass off to get here and not long after your fight with Sairaorg I met the original Seven Deadly Sins… They were old ancient even and they were dying… After helping them and proving myself worthy… They combined their remaining life force and gave me this power… I guess you could say… I am the Cardinal of Sin itself… fighting title for the Abyss Dragon King don't you think? It's my way of saying thank you for changing my life…"

Laughing I nodded my head still struggling. "It is… And I see why you wanted me to face you like this… However… I think we should this fight, don't you?" I asked looking around as the area around us began to crack, while the bubble that was used to surrounded us was now falling apart. Yikes… Maybe we shouldn't have gone all out like this. Oh well can't change that now.

"Agreed!"

Jumping back the both of us dismissed our weapons as my left hand became consumed in the power of dragon fire and light. While Nic's right hand filled with a shadowy energy and the black fire he had made. "This hand of my burn and roars! It's Burning Grip tells me to defeat you! Burning Dragon Claw!"

"This hand of my crawls from the darkness It's Sinful Power will consume you! Shadow Dragon Claw!"

Charing straight toward one another our hands gripped one another… Gritting my teeth I pushed as hard as I could against Nic using all the strength I had…. A large explosion appeared in between the both of us smacking us both backwards knocking us out of our armor. The force of the explosion sent me into the ground while poor Nic was sent straight into a wall… Groaning I slowly sat up and looked around… Holy shit this place was wrecked… The entire rooftop was cracked, and I had a bad feeling I would end up having to pay for the damages.

Rubbing my head I ran over to check on Nic along with one of our testers. "Nic buddy you okay?" I asked in concern.

"I can't believe it… I forgot to promote to queen for this fight!" Nic groaned loudly as he grabbed his head in frustration before looking up at me with chuckle. "Yeah just fine a little sore here and there but otherwise alright."

Snorting I began to laugh as I heard the other people who were watching this match talk.

"…Y-You must be kidding me!? What power!"

"I see they surpasses the level of average low-class devils greatly."

"Count ourselves lucky we didn't have to fight those two… They are monsters…"

"…. If they are this strong why are they only being tested for mid-class… Shouldn't they be high-class?"

"Oh no! I have to fight the holy-devil sword user… I may just forfeit if my fight turns out like that…"

"So this is the power of the Red Dragon Emperor who defeated the evil god Loki and Sairaorg Bael and the man who succeed the Seven Deadly Sins…."

Looking around I shook my head and offered Nic my hand who took it with a smile of thanks. "You know I had a lot of fun fighting you man."

"Same here Magnus, we should do it again sometime." The black-haired teen grinned at me before looking at the examiners. "I was knocked out of bounds for the match so that means I lost right?"

The guy sighed and nodded his head in shock. "Number four Magnus Maverick is the winner!"

Patting Nic on the back I smiled. "Come on let's go sit with Akeno and Kiba we have some catching up to do."

"Lead on my friend." Nic grinned at me.

* * *

After finishing the last part of the test I had to say goodbye to Nic, I asked if he would come and join us with the others but according to him he had some friends waiting back in the Phenex territory. So after parting and making a promise to face each other once more in the future he left. Putting my hands behind my head I smiled. "You know… I'm glad he's gotten this strong… Personally I think it's cool that there are people out there like him. Right Kiba?"

Nodding Kiba smiled. "Yeah and from what he told us he has a friend that could match me not only in swordsmanship but speed as well… To be honest I am really curious."

"Come on you two, you can day dream about fighting later we need to meet with Ravel." Akeno smiled though I knew deep down she was thinking the same thing since Nic had told us about a magic user that could dish out the pain like she could.

Smiling I nodded and together the three of us headed downstairs to find my manager who was waiting patiently. After telling her how matches went the blonde devil used a magical circle communication device to call Azazel and the others to let them know we were done. As she was talking I took a moment to look around and winced…. "Yeah… Kiba I may need to work on self-control when we get back home… I mean look at this place…" The entire celling was cracked in many places and some pieces of debris was on the floor.

"Magnus, do you want to talk Azazel?" Ravel asked looking at me for a moment.

Nodding I looked at the holographic image of my teacher and chuckled. "Hey Azazel, I got something to tell you about our practical."

"Oh what happened? I'm at the restaurant of the hotel, we made reservations to celebrate. Did you know they serve alcohol all day here." He said with a grin as he held up a glass of some kind of alcohol.

"Well it's five o'clock somewhere, don't let Rossweisse drink anything. The last thing we need is a drunken Valkyrie." I grinned before shaking my head. "Anyway I know why you told us not to worry about the practical, Kiba and Akeno dominated."

Raising an eyebrow Azazel gave me an interested look. "It's to be expected for you all to be overwhelming but from your tone I can tell you faced someone with true strength."

"Yeah it was Nic the possessor of the Consuming Shadow. He had a power that matched the Crimson Emperor." I said which caused the fallen angel's eyes to go wide, he made me explain everything and from the look on his face I could tell he was wanting to meet Nic and maybe have a chance to study his sacred gear.

"That's interesting… Your lucky neither of you faced anyone else, you guys including Kiba and Akeno have abnormal strength among the low-class devils. All the ones that taking the test are in the high tier of the mid-class devil. All of your powers are already high-class. Especially you and that Nicodemus kid." Azazel took a sip of his drink before continuing. "The enemys you guys have been facing are insane, Vali, Loki and Fenrir, and the Ultimate Longinus. Fighting guys like that and returning with everyone alive is something that isn't normal. It's highly abnormal. In the Gremory team you, Kiba, Akeno, Xenovia and Rossweisse are strong guys with the power of High-class Devils. Koneko who is starting to learn the power of Senjutsu will also reach the power parallel to a high-class devil soon."

Crossing my arms I nodded my head… Yeah, we were lucky and given how much we train? Yeah that isn't a surprise. We all need to be strong since life seems to send us into dangerous situations all the freaking time.

"She sure has luck meeting with you guys, the woman you fell for that is." Azazel said in an almost depressed tone… Is he lonely? Maybe we should try to find him a girlfriend.

Smiling slightly I scratched my cheek. "Well Rias is special, in fact she is an amazing woman." Which was true there was just something about the crimson-haired teen that just drew people to her.

"Hey Rias. Magnus said, 'Well Rias is special, in fact she an amazing woman.'" Azazel said to someone out of the field of vision. Snorting Azazel began to laugh. "Haha! Rias became so red after hearing you say that! Man you guys are easy to tease… Man at this rate I think I will remain single, damn." Azazel sounded bitter before changing the subject. "Now that I am thinking on it, I know that Rias trains alongside you all, but there is no reason for her to."

Blinking I raised an eyebrow and turned my head in confusion. "Um… Why not? Training is important for all us and it is a team building thing for us all."

"I will give you that kid, but listen one of the weapons the Rias has is her good fortune for meeting people. The grade that the Gremory-team has isn't something that other High-class devils have. Riser, also said that. This is something in which you can't teach others. You need to be born with something like this, and things like that will continue to happen. In my case, I want to praise your high rate of survival. To survive so many crises with everyone alive is a level that surpasses miracles."

We surpass miracles huh? Well coming from someone who knew God when he was alive… That's worthy praise alright.

"Anyway the test is over, right? Use the transport magic-circle at the center to get to this hotel. The result's aren't out but I am sure you all passed, so we're all celebrating." Just then the communication with Azazel ended with all of us just shaking our heads.

Looking at one another we all smiled. "We did it." I said with a grin.

"Yeah, great work Magnus, Akeno." Kiba nodded at the both us.

Akeno smiles. "Looks like we can relax until the result is out."

Putting my hands behind my head I nodded my head. "True enough, now come on let's get some lunch I'm starving!"

Snorting everyone else and rolled their eyes. "You would be."

"What?" I asked looking around confused.


	54. Enter the Dragon Eater

**Hey guys I'm back once again with another chapter and I made a choice to split this chapter up into two parts for now. Since it was just easier on my brain for the moment. Though who else is excited for the fact we are coming up on Vol 12? I know I am. Now I just want to say that thank you guys for the support for my stories and me I mean it. I couldn't have gotten this far without help. So thank you to everyone who faved and followed me it means a lot to know that you guys like my crap. Same to the people who take the time to review. It means a lot to see you guys share your thoughts even if it's just a quick 'good chapter' it makes me happy to see that. Now onto the reviews! Merendinoemiliano glad you liked the fight, what did you think of the promotion? Random Guest, you are right DxD has tons of strong women and that is awesome. In fact one of the OC's I plan on introducing later is a powerful female vampire. For Magnus's peerage I am not sure who all will be in it but I will say this... Magnus will take on students from the school, and one kid in particular will his personal student and protege. Also yeah Magnus could have made a deal with Sairaorg but both of the characters wanted to face one another. Plus without Sairaorg pushing him as hard as he did he never would have unlocked the Crimson Emperor. Ace, yeah it seems a little out of character but I have a reason for it. As for the Rossweisse and Azazel pairing that's a no because I have a lady in mind for Azazel or a lady that he pines for but will never get. It's part of the reason why he's the way he is now. Now he knew this woman since he was a normal angel so you can already guess who it is. Anyway the recent season of South Park is awesome as always. As for the ORC going to LA well they will but in a side story, that happens around winter time so be patient with me. It's all planned out in advance... Sometimes. The side story will also dig more into Magnus and his family and their own personal history and it explains why Magnus doesn't break promises. Onto the wild fires... They are pretty rough man and scary and I live in the valley and yet most days we can see smoke and smell it in the air. For real life events I can use them if it works well why do you ask? Got an idea you want to throw my way? Anyway guys I hope you enjoy this chapter which is more talking then anything else at the moment but next chapter will have action. See you all later!**

* * *

"So good job on your test. Cheers!" Azazel drained his glass before asking for another… Wow he really is drinking a lot today... Something has been up with him lately... Maybe I should talk to him about it later.

Sighing I shook my head we should probably stop him from drinking so much…. It had been thirty minutes since we left the testing center and were all relaxing in the restaurant that was reserved for us within the hotel. Everyone that had come with us was here, and we were all eating… Well me more then everyone else but I couldn't help myself I expended a lot of energy while fighting with Nic but I am sure after eating I would be back to full strength more or less.

"How was it?" Rias asked as she was sitting next to me.

I was asked by Rias who is sitting next to me.

Swallowing the food in my mouth I cleared my throat. "Not to bad but during the practical it was insane fighting against Nic like I did… though we both caused some serious damage to the stadium."

"You don't have to worry about it because we will pay for the damage to the broken wall, but as a warning you can't go serious against mid-class devils, okay? There's quite a difference in power between yours and theirs. Rias warned me, yeah, no kidding I know that, and I have good control but Nic was on my level which was quite surprising, but nice to see either way. Though now that I think about it… My power has grown at an insane rate… You know… I wonder what would happen if I faced Vali right now… He always seemed so far above me but if we were to fight now…? What do you think Ddraig?

 **Seeing how he is considered to be the best White Dragon Emperor of all time? Hard to judge but if I were to put my personal bias aside we would be a match for him. However seeing how he is training just as much as you I am sure. As a comparison you both could be at the level you both were at during the Leader's Summit. Don't get discouraged, your growth rate is incredible, if I were to compare it to past users I would say that you are matching Belzard and Elsha in terms of growth rate.**

Blinking I had to smile at the dragon's words.

 **Though your growth is completely unknown given how you are not seeking the path of Domination, so even I don't know how to measure your strength, but I think that is what makes you so interesting.**

That means a lot you big lizard. Ddraig if you keep this up I think I could cry. Chuckling I felt a large grin appear on my face seeing quite an interesting scene, it was Ravel trying to feed Koneko.

"Here Koneko, you should eat this and this."

"I can eat by myself, I don't need you to feed me."

"I'm not looking after you because I want to, Magnus will be sad if you are not feeling well."

"I understand. I will eat… Thank you."

"No, thank you as well, if you aren't back to your full strength then how can I compete against you?" That was cute, and yes Ravel I would be sad if Koneko isn't back to full strength, but you were taking care of her because she is your friend. There is no way around that, you care about your friend so just tell her.

"I shall look at Ddraig." Turning to the voice I saw Ophis was staring at me, as she was stuffing her mouth full of pasta.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." I told the small girl with a smile who just nodded and kept eating. Kuroka and Le Fay were with us as well and they were eating some desert like things, I didn't see Fenrir anywhere but he I knew he was around. I could sense him. Man… To be able to hide like he is, pretty cool though seeing how the restaurant doesn't allow pets inside of it… Yeah, I guess it's a good thing he is hiding.

Since Ophis, Le Fay and Kuroka are members of the Khaos Brigade they of course had to hide, they were all wearing robes to cover themselves and sunglasses, and Kuroka is changing their ki flow so they can hide in plain sight. Which was impressive, I wonder if I could get her to teach me some stuff…. On second thought maybe I should just leave it alone… She may end up asking me to have kids with her… Kuroka is kind of like Xenovia only she has the power to follow through.

Now that I think about it, how have people not figured out that these three were here? I mean I get hiding in plain site but even this is weird by my standards. Seriously just one look at them and you could tell who they were… Then again that's like super heroes in movies when they need a disguise all they do is put on sunglasses and a ballcap… Does that mean they are the heroes?

"Magnus Kiba. Both of you are extraordinary even among the Gremory group." I heard Azazel say with a small slur… How can be drunk already? That guy could literally drink an entire bar dry before becoming buzzed.

"You say we are…extraordinary." Kiba answered… Kiba don't you know you don't engage the drunk, you let them stumble around without hurting themselves but never engage.

"I'm saying that you guys who hold outrageous potential. Magnus is unusual and possess the Red Dragon Emperor and by taking Vali's power on top of those promotions? His strength for a human is unreal. Then there's you Kiba gained additional powers after you turned into a devil, but you also are extremely talented. To think you are still in the middle of your growth period. It takes unimaginable talent to awaken two Balance-Breakers. On top of that both of you train with each other and are growing even stronger. Maybe you guys will become ultimate-class devils before Rias even has her professional debut?"

Dude…. How is that even possible? I mean Kiba, for sure but me? I really doubt I would reach that level… Then again… Nope I don't even want to think about that. Seriously I just accepted the mid-class and the possibility of becoming high class… But going to anything beyond that? Nope! I want nothing to do with it that's for damn sure. I mean seriously… This is getting ridiculous you know?

However Kiba had a different reaction then me as he smiled. "I'm blessed to have Magnus as my training partner, and we are only halfway to meeting our full potential? I couldn't have reached this point without you."

"Trust me Kiba the feeling's mutual. I've gained a lot training with you, you're a genius when it comes to techniques." Grinning at the blonde I put my hands behind my head. "Plus I am still rather weak in the technique area."

Azazel shook his head. "That isn't the only thing, you're temper can get in the way if you're not careful" Giving me a pointed stare the fallen angel reminded me of what happened the few times I lost my temper. "And despite that you tend to underestimate people, and if someone has time to plan they can and will beat you."

Sighing I knew that was true. "Yeah like Sona." I felt a little bitter about my loss at her hands because of my stupidity, or that time I fought Sairaorg's bishop and she removed my senjutsu. "The most I got going for me is my ability to surprise people or outthink them in some way. Or out power them."

That is a sad fact but it's the truth. Most of my victories came from either surprising my opponents. Like I did with Riser and his peerage when we first fought, I used holy water against them, and when I created Dragoon mode. Or when I took the shards of Excalibur and them in my fight against Vali. Hell even with I faced the Hero Faction back in Kyoto I used my Ascension techniques which was a mix of all three of my best traits. However I really needed to start fighting differently… Especially given how dangerous this world really is? Maybe I should start focusing more on magical power… I mean Azazel and Uriel taught me how to use some magic and sorcery, but I rarely used such things… Maybe if I started to train those skills I could become a better all-around fighter.

"Azazel… Do you think you could get into contact with a Magician that hasn't gone rogue?" I asked looking at the fallen angel, magic could be the key here… You know it's funny I was never to keen on using magic other then my dragon fire and the like… I am not sure why but that was just me. Hell even when I was a devil I didn't even use demonic power… Unless it was promoting but other then that I never really found a use for it, you know if I become a full devil again that should change. Which meant a lot of training under Akeno.

"I know a few that could help, and if you studied more it could help you in the long run. One of the main reasons why we had you train your body so much in the past was to help you become durable and strong enough to withstand the many forces within this world." Azazel said pointing out the fact I was in still human. "However you don't need it as much anymore, now that your past that point learning more about magic would due you good. Perhaps we could have a certain someone help you out in the department until Rossweisse returns." At that Azazel's eyes flicked over to Le Fay who wasn't listening to our conversation.

You know she would be the best bet for me until we got Rossweisse back… Though from what I knew most magic required advance formulas and the like to create mystical phenomenon… Well with my memory that can't be too hard… And if I learned enough to be... Well not a master but at least advance enough it could only help me with my other powers… Hell if I combined magic with my Wizard form it would only make it that much stronger, and the Crimson Emperor would only become that much stronger…

"Hey Azazel, a little off topic but where would you rate the Crimson Emperor in terms of power or strength?" I asked… I was curious myself. I always thought it was like the opposite of the Juggernaut Drive but seeing how I don't remember much from using that power, so I only have second hand stories to go off of.

"Well I would say that your Crimson Emperor form is a form that could match if not surpass the Juggernaut." The fallen angel said which led to another question.

"During my fight with Sairaorg, hell just recently with Nic they had something just like the Juggernaut Drive. So my question is do all sacred gears that have powerful monsters or dragons have power similar to the Juggernaut?" I asked, I was extremely curious to know. Regulus's power was interesting, and it required a chant like my Crimson Emperor form and Nic's Cardinal Sin.

"Judging from the system, it is possible. If it's Regulus Nemea or a creature-type sealed in sacred gear, it's called Breakdown the Beast or the Beast of Domination in Japanese. Though the Heavenly Dragon's Juggernaut-Drive is more powerful. They are very dangerous, so you shouldn't use them even if you can. Just like Juggernaut Drive, it will drain your life force and eventually kill you after going berserk. However that Nic kid his power up is a form that is a different pathway. Much like your Crimson Emperor."

Crossing my arms I nodded my head in thought. "Azazel, Nic was able to match my power… Does that mean his sacred gear evolved into a Longinus? Also has Regulus been reported been reported to the Michael, since us Longinus users have to reported right, away right? So since the Great-King of Bael did he breach the alliance by not having Sairaorg report the lion?"

I knew from what Azazel told me that all the higher ups in heaven and the underworld were looking for those who possessed Longinus sacred gears. Or those that could be close to it. Since Regulus Nemea was on the devil side of things, he should have been reported and yet Sairaorg was dead quite about his pawn for the longest time.

Sighing Azazel rubbed the bridge of his nose. "You're killing my buzz kid. However it seems like Sirzechs didn't know about it. From what I heard the leaders of the Great-King faction told Sairaorg to hide his pawn's identity but Sairaorg was insistent in telling the devil kings about it. If he is to be the next heir of his house, then the current head is restricting his actions. Apparently, he was told to hide his pawn's identity even in the other games as well."

"Yet it came out in the end." I shook my head and sighed. The Great King faction… Something about them bugged me something fierce.

"It seems like Sairaorg was tired of keeping quiet about it. It seems like he was planning to use it whenever an opportunity to use it arrived. Nobody expected the last game to like it did, but it was revealed because of that. Thanks to that, the Great-King faction members are being questioned a lot by the Devil King's faction you know? Though the Grigori and Heaven also made a complaint to the devil's side." Azazel sighed and shook his head. "As for your friend I would say that a report will need to be filled and tests run."

Nodding I rubbed my chin in thought. So the Great King faction forced Sairaorg to keep it a secret, but now that begs a question am I considered to be on the Devil King faction? Probably seeing how that I fight with Rias and her brother is a devil king… You know all this talk about Longinus users reminded me something. "Azazel… Cao Cao he has the True Longinus… Before he was pulled out of the fight back in Kyoto started to do a chant he called it Truth Idea… Can you explain that? Hell when I was with the Hero Faction briefly the others mentioned it once or twice, but they never gave me a full picture."

"… It is said that True Idea is the will of the God from the Bible."

Wait you mean that Cao Cao has a weapon that not only could kill a god but if he unleashes its true power it will reveal the will of God! Okay I call hacks! Serious hacks! "That is… Wow that is unfair… Why would such a thing exist?"

"A spear that can kill gods. The first Longinus, The God from the Bible left it in the current World along with a human's ability to use sacred gears. Though the reason for its creation is highly debated in my organization. For example like even if God died, the believers can still spread their teachings and the weapon can be used for invading since it can kill the gods from other religions. Or for protection, for his believers in case of an attack from the gods of other religions. Or it was just made for no particular reason. Like I said there are different opinions. Heaven doesn't have an answer either. Anyway other powerful sacred gears were found after that spear, and things like Longinus were defined."

My Longinus was defined after that spear… Makes sense to me.

"In this age, each of the Longinus are showing different changes than in the past. We are in a stage where it's not weird for other Longinus besides the thirteenth Longinus to appear, seeing how you ran into the lost one and with all the exceptional sacred gear users appearing… I wouldn't be surprised if we countered even more." Azazel shrugged before draining the contents of his glass.

As we were talking everyone seemed to listen into our conversation but from the looks of it she was eating much and has barely drank anything. "Hey you okay Asia?" I asked out of concern for the blonde.

"There was something I wanted to know more about the sacred gear... well my sacred gear."

Turning my head I stared at her questioningly but before I could ask she continued to speak. "I heard that Gasper went to Azazel's research institute to know more about the Sacred Gear. So I thought I should go there next. Azazel, I would like to ask you two questions. Is it possible for twilight healing to attain a balance breaker? Also can I attain a balance breaker.

Hearing Asia's question, Azazel shook his head. "You kids certainly like asking a lot of questions today, but for the first question yes. For the second one since you are close to the Red Dragon Emperor, Magnus who can cause all kinds of strange phenomenon then by training harder then you have it is possible. You could even make it a sub-species. However your ability with healing is already perfected."

Asia turned her head looking and sounding doubtful. "What do you mean by that?"

"It's just like I said. Your healing ability is perfect, because of your ability magnus and the others have overcome dangerous situations countless times. I could say that you are already using your Sacred Gear to the fullest. Even comparing you with other Twilight-Healing possessors. Even the healing from long-range and, and with your healing barrier technique and shows a result that far surpasses average numbers. Even if you were to get a Balance-Breaker, it will just be a scale up of those aspects." Azazel praised the blonde who lowered her head in embarrassment. "Asia, you are the keystone of this group. Someone who can heal is valuable and important. Out of the Gremory group… No. Out of everyone here, you are the most important one during battle. You will know that if you ask everyone else, and you, yourself should realize that as well, right?"

Asia nods at Azazel's words, lost in thought.

"Then do you know what is your weakness?" Azazel asked looking at her.

"…. Is it the fact that I'm not useful besides healing?" Now that isn't true Asia sure against people like say Sairaorg yeah you would lose but I have been training you and helping you physically a lot… I would say you would be at the level I was not long after my first fight with Riser in terms of physical power. While not the strongest person in our group you are damn well stronger then the average human.

"No your weakness is that you don't have a method to protect yourself, other than your barrier, but if it breaks then you could be in trouble. Especially since you're the healing support and if we have someone that break ranks we could lose a battle. So what you should improve is the ability where you can defend yourself…. If you make a pact with creatures who can act as your shield and summon them, then Magnus and others don't have to defend you. Rias. Asia made a pact with the hard to please 'Sprite Dragon' right?" Azazel directed his attention to the red-head at my side.

Rias nods her head. "Yes, it is her familiar."

Yeah, she did… Man that seems like a life time ago… Asia spends a lot of time with her dragon at home… Though she doesn't have him out when Noble is in the room… Seriously those two fight any time they see one another, and it doesn't help when I know that by the time they are fully grown they will be close to Tannin's size or bigger… Which is frightening….

"Unexpectedly, maybe she has an ability to ensnare creatures. It was totally a blind spot. How about you start meeting with lots of legendary creatures and try to make pacts with them? Maybe it will go smoothly? If it's a creature that can act as a shield…" As Azazel started to talk more about how to improve Asia's ability I thought it would be a good idea. To bad she couldn't get Noble to like her… Hell he barely tolerated Xenovia and that is when I told him to obey.

I wonder what kind of creatures Asia should try to make deals with… A lot of them hell if she had something extremely powerful she could have fought alongside us back against Sairaorg, not to mention it would increase our power as a team overall. Now I have an image of Asia dressed as Ash Ketchum or Serena…. Asia the monster master! Got to catch them all! You know that match with Sairaorg did a lot for us and it will help us all grow in strength. Even as we speak Rossweisse and Gasper are training like crazy, Asia may end up becoming a familiar master… Yeah this could turn out great-

Suddenly standing to my feet I looked around with a frown… The energy in the room was different, everything was different… It was like the world around us all shifted and changed. "You guys feel, that right?" I asked looking around the room to see Azazel frown his face becoming hard, as Kiba stood up his hand twitching.

Moving toward us was Kuroka her cat ears and tails already out and she was in her kimono… How did she change that fast? Looking at the nekomata she smiled her eyes taking on a strange glint as she began to laugh. "Looks like Vali was ignored, and looks like 'he' came here after all."

I think I knew who was she talking about seeing how I knew this energy signature well… Looking down at the ground I shook my head as a familiar mist was surrounding everything. "They're here…"

* * *

Leaving the restaurant and the hotel everyone ran outside, as we made our way out I summoned my boosted gear… The damn Hero Faction have arrived and were here to cause trouble I passed the warning down to everyone else to expect company. As we ran through the hotel there was no one else here besides us… While I may not like the Hero Faction I had to admit that Georg was good at what he did, he pulled only us and created an exact replica of the hotel… Seriously all the detail was amazing.

Xenovia as we ran looked at me. "Magnus, how many can you sense?"

"Just two for right now… They could be hiding more." I said with small frown on my face. "But it's the worst two at the moment." I said as an image of Cao Cao and Georg appeared in my mind. Once we were in the very spacious lobby we saw two guys sitting on a black sofa. Suddenly a fireball headed straight for us… I moved in front to intercept it, but the fireball wasn't aimed for me… It was headed for… "Asia! Irina!" I tried to get there in time. Yet I didn't have to worry for the attack was blocked by… Ophis… She just stood in front of the ball of flame and it vanished without a trace.

Good…. Dragon God… You get head pats later.

Asia and Irina smiled at the Dragon God. "T-Thank you very much."

"….."

Ophis didn't react to Asia's thanks… Focus Magnus Focus. Turning to look at the attackers I glared at the two top members of the Hero Faction.

Smiling Cao Cao nodded at his, his spear resting comfortably against his shoulder. "It's been a while Magnus, Governor Azazel… The last time we met was unfortunate."

"You mean when you brainwashed me? By the way what the hell was with the fireball?" I asked crossing my arms across my chest. "And here I thought we were friends."

"It was my way of returning the favor for what Durandal did back in Kyoto." He replied still with a smile, his eyes glistening in the false light, suddenly he began to clap his hands together. "By the way your match with Sairaorg was truly magnificent, that intense fight between two people wearing balance breaker armor. You Magnus are truly what the Hero Faction stands for, however I can't just praise you alone. I must praise you all Gremory team, your servants are wonderful Rias Gremory they are quite frightening

"Should I be honored by being praised by one of the leaders of a terrorist cell? How are you doing Cao Cao?" Rias smiles sarcastically but she was on high alert now.

"I'm doing alright. I only met you briefly when Magnus was with us, so this might be our first official meeting." Cao Cao bows his head slightly at my girlfriend.

"So mind telling us the reason for making this field in another dimension and transporting us? Up to no good I take it?" Azazel asks staring at the spear wielder.

However Cao Cao ignored the fallen angel and grinned at Ophis. "There you are Ophis, I was wondering where Vali took you but for you to be here? Now I didn't anticipate that."

Kuroka moved in front of Ophis with a frown. "Well this is surprising I thought you would go after Vali."

"We sent a different team over there. They are probably battling them now." Cao Cao replied as if he was talking about the weather.

Frowning I grit my teeth… Yeah this isn't good… Looking at Azazel he nodded at me confirming what I thought. Someone was after Ophis… And that someone is Cao Cao but why? It's not like he could control the Dragon God or threaten her… So what did he think he had that could do anything to her? I really doubt his sacred gear would work I mean Ophis is the strongest being in this world so… what is going on?

Le Fay suddenly raised her hand as she was in school and coughed getting our attention. As an ash grey wolf appeared from her shadow… How did he hide in there "Well, this started from two things. The first is that Ophis took great interest in The Red Dragon Emperor, the Dragon Knight. Vali found out about it, so he offered to set up a meeting between the two through his own connections." Ley Fay explained happily as she held up one finger, then she lifted one. "The second reason is that Vali found out that someone is after Ophis. To find out who, we decided to lure them out. If we are lucky we could fight directly against them by using Ophis as bait… So it means that- "Le Fay pointed at Cao Cao. "-That the people over there are after Ophis, so we thought they would take action if Vali took Ophis out of headquarters and we would crush them when they came after us. So we had Biko disguise himself as Ophis and we took the real one to the Dragon Knight's house."

While everyone gasped Azazel and I just sighed… Yeah that makes way too much sense. As he was listening Cao Cao nodded his head tapping his spear against his shoulder. "This is Vali we are talking about, I figured he was using Ophis as bait to lure us out. However we knew he wouldn't risk her. We also knew that Ophis was interested in this generation's White Dragon and Red Dragon Emperor's, so we thought this might happen. So we spilt up into two groups. One would go after Vali while Georg and I checked on Magnus, and just as we thought Ophis was here."

Not a bad gambit, and it paid off big time for him.

"Cao Cao is after me?" Ophis asked turning her head.

"Yes Ophis we need Ophis, but we determined that we don't need the 'current' you." Wait the current Ophis? What in the hell was he talking about

"I do not understand. I would not lose to Cao Cao." Ophis said in confusion.

"That would be the case. You are too powerful. To tell the truth, I don't know what would happen if I took you head on. So let's fight a bit." Standing to his feet the leader of the Hero Faction spun his spear and the tip of his spear opened up to reveal a bright blade of light. Dropping into a fighting stance I tried to rush Cao Cao but he quickly avoided me and plunged his spear into Ophis's stomach. "Shine! The spear that destroys Gods!" The spear began to emit an enormous amount of light.

Oh shit… Even if it wasn't aimed directly at my friends that light will kill them.

"This is bad, Le Fay." Kuroka looked at the small magician girl who started to mumble something alongside Kuroka and suddenly a mist of darkness appeared around all of my friends… What in the world?

"It is a mist that greatly reduces the amount of light. It's very dense so it should protect you from the holy spear, but don't breathe it in. The mist it's poisonous to our bodies!"

"Also I added an extra of protection, we couldn't reduce the among of light from the spear unless we did something like this."

As Le Fay and Kuroka explained, the light of from the holy-spear spread out covering the entire hotel lobby in torrent's of light. Lifting my hand over my eyes I squinted slightly in pain… Holy shit that crap is bright, quickly stepping into the mist I shook my head… Even if light wasn't my weakness that light burns... Finally the light from the spear vanished along side the mist of darkness. Getting my eyes to adjust I stared at the scene in shock. Ophis was still impaled on the sear but there was no blood from the wound… In fact it looked like it wasn't bothering the Dragon God at all… In fact Ophis didn't seem bothered or even aware that she was just ran through. Slowly Cao Cao removed the spear and Ophis's wound if you could call it that… Just vanished as if nothing happened.

… Holy shit…

Cao Cao looked amazed. "An instant kill attack, I even put a lot of power in it so even other beings would be vaporized. It would have taken half of the power to destroy one of the gods whom are weak against this spear." Turning around Cao Cao pointed slightly at the Dragon God. "Did you see that Magnus? This is Ophis, you cannot wound it even with Ultimate Longinus. Oh yes, the attack went through but to take down the a being of infinite power is not possible… Even with this spear."

I knew that Ophis was powerful, but it is one thing to hear it but another to see it in action… A being that not even the god killing weapon could destroy… It's just well… Damn.

Cao Cao continues talking while tapping his spear on his shoulder. "She won't even fight back, even against someone who attacked her. The reason being is simple, she can kill me anytime she wants to. That's why she won't do it. She is only interested in fighting Great Red. Out of the top five strongest in the world, not including Great Red Ophis is the strongest. There's a huge gap between her and the second strongest, she is on a totally different level."

Preaching to the choir buddy… I was always told how powerful she was but again just seeing it was proof enough. However before I could say anything a bright blue magical circle appeared under Kuroka and Le Fay.

The nekomata devil smiled. "We are connected, while you were doing your little side show Le Fay and I called in a friend."

Fenrir stepped into the magical circle and suddenly it began glow brightly, when the light vanished Fenrir was now gone and instead in his place was a guy with dark silver hair… Looks like Vali had arrived on the scene… So that was the purpose they preformed a switch.

"Good work Kuroka. Le Fay. It's been a while since we met face-to-face, Cao Cao." Vali placed a hand on hip and stared at black-haired teen.

Cao Cao smirks. "Vali. This is quite shocking."

Le Fay pulled out rod and began to circle it in the air. "I called Vali here by switching his location with Fenrir."

Vali then picks up where Le Fay left off. "I made Fenrir fight the other members of the Hero Factions with Bikou and the others in my place. I had predicted that you would be coming here Cao Cao. So I made sure I had insurance. Though coming here with just Georg? Such a bold hero Now, let's finish things between us"

Looking at Vali I shook my head. "Get in line, this guy is on my shit list as well."

"I'm afraid I have dibs Magnus." Vali said not even looking at me.

Chuckling Cao Cao had a smirk on his lips. "Rather than being bold, I thought Georg and I would be enough."

"Such confidence Cao Cao. Does it mean you have the so-called Dragon-Eater as your trump card? I'm guessing it is a Sacred-Gear possessor who specializes in Dragon-slaying or a new Longinus possessor?" Vali asked with a raised eyebrow.

Cao Cao shook his head. "No. That's not it Vali. Dragon-Eater is the codename we gave to a being that existed already. We didn't create it, the God from the Bible created this being."

Georg, who had been quite all this time finally spoke up. "Cao Cao are you sure?"

Before anwsering Cao Cao took a moment to look at me. "Magnus, I am offering you this one last chance, join us your place is among your fellow humans. You can't tell me when you were with us you didn't enjoy yourself. So join us or you'll seal your fate."

Staring at Cao Cao I started to grin. "My place is right here standing against you with my friends."

"Unfortunate. Very well, Georg it's time. Vali, Ophis and the Red Dragon Emperor is here. The Infinite Dragon-God and the Two Heavenly Dragons, we couldn't ask for a better combination. It's time to the open the gate from hell."

"So the time to devour the infinite has come then." Georg smiled widely, and a gigantic magical circle appeared behind him, the entire hotel began to shake as an ominous aura… the temperature in the room dropped several degrees. So much so that I could see my breath. Suddenly a pressure escaped from the magical circle that chilled me to my very core. Whatever was coming out of that circle… It frightened me… beyond belief.

 **This presence … it's… overwhelming its evil intent is only directed at a dragon…**

Ddraig's voice was trembling… His voice never trembled… Ever not even when I tried to take Vali's power… Or when I was given Ascalon or faced Xander… This thing whatever it was… well it wasn't good that's for damn sure…

Suddenly something appeared through the magical circle… I could make out a torso, black feathered wings and… a cross… As more details came into view I felt sick to my stomach. This being was restrained to the cross and it looked like those bindings were causing this monster immense pain. The restraints were all over it's body, it's like whoever did this was worried that if this monster wasn't fully held back that it would break free. Even over his eyes, tears of blood slowly flowed down it's cheeks. Looking closer all the bindings had strange words in a language that I didn't understand all I did know was the fact that they freaked me out. Finally the monster's full body appeared through the magic circle. Its lower half was… a dragon… an Eastern Dragon, and the upper body of a fallen angel… There was tones of nails sticking in through its tail, claws, wings… Everything… Whoever did this… hated this creature with such intensity that it was meant to be known forever.

In ancient times people who were crucified were criminals… It was meant as a warning to not commit the same crime… What did this thing do…

"OOOOHHHHHH…." The monster opened its mouth revealing a mouth filled with fangs and blood… That sound… It was filled with Pain, Anger, Suffering, Envy, Resentment, but most of all Hate. Whoever did this most of hated this monster. Slowly a black aura and mist seeped from it's body, shuddering I could feel it's pain its emotion… Quickly I shut off my senses… But it didn't help it was like this thing wanted what it felt to be known to everything.

Just looking at this thing sent shivers down my spine, made my stomach do flips and it filled me with Fear with a capital 'F'.

Azazel snarled in anger as he stared at Cao Cao. "That is… To bring such a thing… You unsealed the seal of Cocytus!"

Cao Cao was now in front us started to speak as if he was telling a story. "It says that this is the poison of God, his evil intention. A forbidden being that made Adam and Eve eat of the fruit of knowledge, the first crime that the God of the Bible judged is still in effect. The Dragon Eater Samael. The angel that was cursed to bear God's hatred of dragons and snakes. In essence he is a dragon whose existence that was eliminated from the record."

"—It says that it is the poison of God. It says it is the evil intention of God. A forbidden being that made the people in Eden eat the fruit of knowledge. The first crime that was judged by the dead God from the Bible and still continues to be in effect. [Dragon-Eater] Samael. The angel that received the curse of God who hated dragons and snakes. A dragon. Yes. A dragon whose existence was eliminated from the record."

Gulping I stared at Samael before turning to Azazel. "Quick question teach… I now the story of Adam and Eve but I think we may need a more detailed explanation."

"Samael turned into a snake and made Adam and Eve eat the fruit of knowledge, that action brought the fury of God himself. So God started to hate snakes and dragons with an extreme passion because of Samael. That's the reason why dragons and snakes are depicted as evil in many of the texts from the church. God then infused all of his evil intentions into him, because of God's hate, his body was filled all kinds of poisons and curses. Naturally it is impossible for God, who is sacred, to have evil intentions. That's why it's poison is so deadly. Not only can it erase dragons, but it can affect other things besides dragons. So it was sealed in the depths of Cocytus. The curse it received from God made it the ultimate dragon-slayer."

A fallen angel… poison… God's evil intent? This monster was God's evil side in one body… That is… we need to get rid of that thing or get the fuck out of here now.

"What is Hades even thinking… Unless-!" My mentor's eyes went wide.

Cao Cao smiles widely. "Yes. We negotiated with Lord Hades, I was allowed to summon Samael but there are layers of restrictions of course."

"…. That bastard! He didn't like the fact that Zeus was going to cooperate with other factions!" Azazel sat with anger, so old Nito is helping the Hero Faction… That isn't good, I knew he hates devils and fallen angels but why help terrorists? It doesn't make any sense… Man where is his wife? Shouldn't she be able to calm him down or something?

Cao Cao spins around his holy-spear and then points at us. "So Azazel, Vali and Red Dragon, Samael's curse will devour and kill dragons, his power is so great that you can't even compare it to the holy swords. Your Ascalon would be a toothpick."

A toothpick… Not even… No Ascalon would be a just a splinter compared to this monster in front of me… Samael was on another level.

"What are you planning to do by using it thing!? Are you trying to annihilate dragons!? No. You guys are trying… to… Ophis…?" Azazel's eyes went wide.

Cao Cao smirks and his snaps his fingers. "Devour her."


	55. We get our asses handed to us

**Hello everyone I'm back once more and I have decided spread this chapter out a bit more. So while shorter chapters... You get more chapters so yay? Anyway I hope you all like this chapter because it was a pain to write. Seriously... I had so many ideas but then I scraped them and then I had other ideas and well... Yeah this chapter isn't a strong point for me guys... So be gentle that's all I ask. Now when reading this chapter you may ask 'Magnus feels really weak' well in this case he is... Fighting Nic drained him of power since he used his full power ... So that is what I'm using and I'm sticking to it. Plus I tend to if you haven't noticed scale up certain badies or other things. So Cao Cao is a lot stronger here and plus with Samael he has everyone by the short hares... Anyway my little rant is over. Now I just want to say thank you to everyone who faved and followed. It means a lot and same to my reviewers. Now time to read the review.** **Merendinoemiliano glad you liked it and you and I already discussed this via PM so no need to hash it out here. I am still sticking to my guns on this but I promise it will turn out alright. Now I need to sleep so I will see you all later.**

* * *

Eyes going wide I quickly got out of the way as something flew past me and… It sounded like something was being swallowed… Turning around I stared in horror as a black oozing block was standing where Ophis was… It was large enough to cover her entire body. From the block was a tentacle which stretched back to the Samael the dragon eater… I think I'm going to be sick… That thing was his own tongue.

When they called him the dragon eater… they were literal… Because he was literally eating Ophis… I think.

"Ophis! Can you hear me?" I called trying to the block that was now Ophis's body.

"Kiba! Cut it!" Rias commanded as the blonde knight created a holy-devil sword and sliced at the black block… However the moment his blade touched the inky block… It devoured his sword. Only half of the weapon was left in Kiba's hand.

"It erased the holy-devil sword… "Kiba stared at his weapon in shock before creating another weapon and slice at the tentacle… Samael's tongue and yet the results were the same… The part of the blade that touched the tongue was erased while the rest of the sword was split like a banana…

" **Half Dimension!"** Suddenly Vali his wings appear, and his surroundings began to warp and change… I know that power Vali used that when we fought the first time… However he needed his balance breaker to use it before... How much stronger did he become? Well it doesn't matter apparently as attack had no effect on either the block or the tongue. "How about this!" Vali held out his hand and shot out a wave of demonic energy, but the results were the same… There was no sign of Vali causing any damage.

"Then how about the power of destruction!" Rias charges up a powerful blast of power, but it was sucked straight into the tongue… That shouldn't be possible… The power of destruction was supposed to eat away at everything it touched…

Samael began to gulp, and the tentacle began to swell and grow larger as the lump headed toward it's mouth… Is it eating Ophis? This isn't good… Screw it they attacked I might as well try something myself. Charging up my power I focused my power and Ascended.

" **Welsh Dragon Ascension!"**

Charging up a blast of red energy I released the power and it smacked the tentacle, but the thing literally ate my power… Yeah… I can't believe I thought that would work… I can't touch that thing no matter what… Otherwise I'm dead…. Suddenly something went straight past me. It was Xenovia and she was swinging Ex-Durandal at Samael, the wave of holy energy races toward the dragon/ fallen angel. Only the attack never found it's mark as the wave of power was blocked by Cao Cao's holy spear.

"Attacking straight from the start is a good tactic Xenovia wielder of Durandal but there is no time with me." Cao Cao clicked his tongue and stared at the blue-haired knight.

"I thought I attacked with good timing… Is my first strike so easy to read?" Xenovia asked looking at her sword for a moment.

"The timing was fine, but since you attacked first with Durandal at Kyoto, it's natural that they would be on alert. Cao Cao did stop it easily, you like to attack first don't you Xenovia? I won't say any more than that" Vali then made his armor appear around his body. "So my opponent is Samael and the top tier Longinus possessors, this should be fun."

At Vali's words Kuroka and Le Fay dropped into a fight stance while everyone else did the same, hell even Azazel activated his armor. Looking I stared at Ravel… Even though she fought with us in training… I couldn't let her fight here…. I was entrusted with her safety by her family. "Ravel stay back with Asia." The blonde wanted to argue but seeing the look on my face she nodded back off.

Cao Cao suddenly grinned with enjoyment. "I better become serious if you are all my opponents. Since Hades only allowed us to use Samael once, if our plan fails we won't get a second chance. Georg, I will leave the control of Samael to you, I will handle these guys."

"Can you handle all of them on your own?" Georg asked out of concern for his leader.

"If I can't do something as simple as this, then I basically have no right to hold this spear." Cao Cao said as his spear began to glow brightly. "Balance Breaker!" Suddenly seven bowling ball sized orbs floated around him… Amazing it was simple and quiet. Hell other then the orbs his spear was the same. As he stepped forward the orbs moved around him. "This is my True Longinus's balance breaker, Polar Night Longinus Chakravartin, however it's power is still incomplete."

Holy shit… I heard stories about this when I spent time with the Hero Faction… The reason why I never mentioned it to anyone is… Well most of the ones who spoke about it talked about his balance breaker spoke about it like it was more of a rumor. The higher ups like Georg and Sig didn't talk about it to me because they didn't trust me.

"A sub-species! The Balance Breaker the previous True Longinus used was True Longinus Götterdämmerung! From the name of it, are you implying that you are the ideal ruler!? Damn it! Even I don't know what those seven orbs are or what they can do!" Azazel spat in surprise and anger.

"I actually want to call myself the ideal ruler of heaven. That sounds cooler right?" Cao Cao shrugged his shoulders as he looked at the orbs.

Frowning I twitched slightly… this isn't good… seven orbs which meant they could literally do anything to so ever…. Walking up to next to me my rival Heavenly Dragon passed us a warning.

"Be careful. That balance breaker has the ability called 'Seven Treasures' and has seven sacred gear abilities. So there are abilities for each orb."

"Seven huh? Do you know what they can do and how dangerous they are?" I asked looking at Vali.

"Each of the abilities are deadly. Though I only know three of them, that's why it's called the Ultimate-Longinus. There's no doubt that he is among the strongest of humans." Vali gave me a pointed stare.

Oh trust me Vali I know how strong Cao Cao is, I've seen it and felt his power first hand. If I were to compare Cao Cao to anyone I would know it would be myself… We were humans with powerful sacred gears… However in rating game terms Cao Cao would be considered a technique user… Hell he would be the ultimate technique, while compared to me… I was just power that could branch out… I'm going to need to really keep my guard up and really think.

Cao Cao then holds out his hand as one of the orbs floats directly in front of him. "One of the Seven Treasures. Cakka Ratana." The orb then vanished… That's strange what is supposed to….

The sound of something shattering echoed throughout the hotel lobby, turning around I stared in shock seeing Xenovia's sword… it was broken… The sheath made of Excalibur was destroyed.

"My Ex-Durandal!" Xenovia stared at her sword in shock… Hell we all were shocked… No one could react… How did that happen… All Cao Cao did was make that orb… No could it destroy things?

"-That is the first one. Cakka Ratana's ability is to destroy weapons. The ones who can oppose this ability are those who are quite strong." Moving quickly Cao Cao moved toward Xenovia… Oh no you don't! Rushing forward I attempted to stop him but Cao Cao had an orb float in front of me and suddenly a whirlwind appeared and I found myself sent flying into a wall just as the spear wielder stabbed his weapon into the blue-haired swordswoman.

"Gough…." Xenovia coughs up some blood and fall down… Damn it… gritting my teeth I stared at Cao Cao my anger rising.

"Another one of my treasures one I wasn't expecting to use it, but it is called Mala Ratana, I can redirect your attacks. I also made the Chiyatsu Calathana change into the shape of a spear and pierced her stomach with it. If you couldn't see that, then that means you can't defeat me, wielder of Durandal." Hearing his words everyone spread out around the lobby trying to get distance from him. As Cao Cao slowly walked away from Xenovia.

"Hurry with healing Xenovia!" Rias ordered right away.

Asia however simply stood there dazed before realizing what was going on and rushed to Xenovia's aid alongside Ravel. "Don't worry Xenovia… we'll get you healed up." Asia said worriedly.

Looking at Kiba the knight and I both nodded at one another, Cao Cao is strong and fast, but he can't avoid the both of us. This bastard is going to pay for what he did to Xenovia. Holding his blade at his side Kiba's body began to shake and suddenly he vanished in a flash of gold light as I blasted toward him.

Jumping into the air Cao Cao shouted. "Extend!" The spear head struck the ground as the leader of the Hero Faction was launched into the air. Kiba who reached the area first smacked his blade against the shaft of the spear. Seeing the results I jumped into the air only to find myself kicked into the ground as Cao Cao spun around the spear and then he launched another orb, but it wasn't toward Kiba or me… Following it I saw the orb headed to Rias and Akeno.

"Itsutei Ratana. Burst!" He said but before either girl could react and attack the orb it began to emit a bright light that enveloped the girls and, yet nothing happened… Both girls tried to attack but nothing happened… Rias and Akeno tried again but they achieved the same results. "Itsutei Ratana completely seals the unique power women have temporarily. You need a certain level of strength or you won't be able to cancel it out. With this, three down."

I think all of us were shocked… Majority of our group and fighters were women but that wasn't the worse part… Asia was healing and if her power was gone… We're done and since Asia is healing Xenovia… she could die if Cao Cao sent that orb after them… No!

Cao Cao then laughed loudly… You bastard how dare you enjoy this. "Defeating all of you in this limited space… is a must, if I allowed you all to fight as you normally do then controlling Samael will be difficult. So, I will protect Georg with minimum movement… What a truly difficult mission but- "

As he was monologuing Kuroka and Le Fay had attacks aimed at Samael and Georg, sending another orb toward them and another at me as I tried to rush the magician. The orb was the same as the last fucking one it sent me backwards, and into a large pillar… Okay… I'm getting real tired of that bull shit party trick.

"You're in the way!" Kuroka tried to attack the orb with her free hand just as they were about to launch their attacks.

"Atsusa Ratana. It can teleport the person I choose." Cao Cao smirked as both made Kuroka and Le Fay vanish from sight…. When they reappeared, they were now aimed at Xenovia and Asia and… Shit! Blasting toward the pair. There attacks fired just as they reappeared which meant Asia who was totally focused on healing couldn't erect her barrier to protect herself or Xenovia, and no one else was close enough… to cover them. With Rias and Akeno's powers sealed they couldn't just batt away the attacks, Kiba was now entangled with Cao Cao but he was knocked back much like I was, and Irina was with Ravel and neither could move fast enough to protect the healer and down swordswoman.

"Switch!" Dropping out of the Welsh Ascension just as I was in front of the girls my form changed into the Vanishing Ascension just as the attack hit…. Now I am not sure what Vali was doing to his people but these attacks… hurt even with the draining aura Vanishing Ascension. Wincing in pain, I took the power that I could and sent straight into the ground… Finally, the attack ended… Dropping to the ground I began to pant... "Fuck that hurts…" Why am I so weak could it be…? The Promotion test… I used my full power and now I was suffering the side effects… I still hadn't recovered enough energy yet, but I can't let that stop me. Slowly standing to my feet I stared at Cao Cao who was smirking.

"I already know your powers, ever since we met I have been studying your growth and know you. So, I have been working on ways to where I can take you down in just a few moves." The cocky bastard stared at me a smug look on his face… Damn it he was right… With my need to protect everyone he took advantage of that and he must have figured out the limits of my Ascension forms… Which is why he teleported Le Fay and Kuroka who are supposed to be power houses in magic in front of Asia and Xenovia… He knew that I couldn't absorb all the power they launched...

He really is the Ultimate Technique user… He thought this through he is controlling this fucking field of battle with as few moves as possible… He studied us, especially me… He knew if I didn't join that he would need to take me out and that is perhaps one of the reasons way he wanted to spend time with them… It wasn't just to control me but to learn how I really fight and see the limit of what I can do…

"Magnus!"

Asia called my name and I knew she wanted to heal me… Holding up my hand I shook my head. "Focus on Xenovia." Gritting my teeth, I decided that it was time I stopped playing by Cao Cao's rules and start playing by my own. However just as I stood up Azazel and Vali appeared in front me.

"Vali come with me!"

"Geez. I just want to fight by myself!"

Vali complained like a kid that was told he couldn't get the toy he wanted in the toy store, but he followed after Azazel at speeds, Azazel launched a spear of light as Vali sent a punch filled with demonic energy toward Cao Cao… What a coordinated attack.

"A recital contest between the Governor of fallen-angels and White Dragon Emperor! I can rise even higher if I can overcome this!" Cao Cao did something even I didn't expect… He dodged the two separate attacks like they were nothing. It was like watching Spider-Man… How in the hell did he do that? Cao Cao what kind of training did you do to get this fast and strong? "The armor-type balance-breaker is an embodiment of power accomplishes a magnificent power-up. But… because the power-up is too dramatic, the aura leaks out of the armor a lot. As a result, it's easy to predict how you will attack next if I just read the flow of aura! Since you increase the attack of your weapons or fist, the aura concentrates on those areas!"

Cao Cao explained all this as he was dodging… Wait does Cao Cao know how to sense energy? Even if he doesn't… This guy spent time studying us and learning how we fight… If he can take us all down a peg like this? Suddenly Cao Cao's right eye began to glow. Oh no… Not that. "You've heard of the Evil-eye? Well you can thank Magnus for giving me this!" Suddenly Azazel's armored legs began to turn to stone… Damn it I knew helping him would come back to bite me in the ass. As Azazel was distracted the spear wielder stabbed the fallen angel in the stomach causing him to cough up blood.

"…. What insane power…"

"Well I did fight with you once, so I know how to deal with you. The weakness of that artificial sacred gear is that it can't reflect the power of Fafnir to you." Cao Cao smirked at the form of Azazel as he fell over.

"Azazel! Damn you Cao Cao! Vali enraged creates a large blob of power and launches it Cao Cao.

"You were abandoned by your parents because they thought you were a monster, and the one who picked you up and taught you how to use your power was Governor Azazel wasn't it!? Are you angry because your savoir, the one who raised was taken down!?" However, the attack never landed as he once again used Mani Ratana, the whirlwind redirected the attack straight at Koneko.

"Fucking hell get out of the way!" I shouted as I ran toward the silver-haired girl.

"Idiot! Why aren't you moving Shirone!" Kuroka screamed and came in between her sister and the attack acting as a shield. The sound of the explosion echoed throughout the fake hotel as the smoke cleared Kuroka fell to the ground bleeding. Koneko fell to the ground and holds her sister staring down at her tears in her eyes.

"…. W-What were you doing standing around for airheaded…" Her voice sounded weak… Shit is she going to die?

"… Kuroka…. Sister!"

"Cao Cao… You'll pay for that… using my attack to hurt my comrade…" Vali's body was covered in a white aura which was being powered by his rage… and the angrier he got the more his aura increased… I think this is the first time I have ever seen him show any emotion outside of battle lust… I guess deep down Vali did care about people…

"Vali, you care deeply about your comrades, looks like you're the same as Magnus over there. When did the two heavenly dragons become that weak? Also I know that you can't grasp my ability because you have only seen a few of my abilities before. That's why I attacked with the Seven-Treasure ability's that I haven't shown you on purpose. You should be happy, with this, the only one who knows all seven abilities is you." Cao Cao shrugged his shoulders and stared at us with a smirk.

"Then I will also show you! I who shall awaken, I am the White Dragon…"

That idiot! I know saving Ophis is important but damn it you can't use the Juggernaut here you could kill all of us!

Cao Cao stares his shock because calling out to the magician. "Georg. Juggernaut-Drive might destroy this artificial space!"

"I know. Samael!" Holding out his hand Georg created a magic circle and suddenly the restraint on Samael's hand comes off.

"OOHHHH!" Making an incredibly creepy cry Samael's hand was aimed at Vali and suddenly enveloped in a black block…. It was the same type of thing that was around Ophis. "OOOOOOHHHHH!" The air around the block shook and suddenly it bursts, and Vali was released but his armor was now gone, and he was covered in blood.

"… Gahh…" Val then falls to the floor of the lobby.

You have to be shitting me… He can release other parts of that monster… That's insane… Looking at the fallen form of Vali I couldn't help but stare in shock… The Strongest White Dragon Emperor was taken out like nothing… Which means… Oh shit that means Cao Cao can do the same fucking thing to me as well… we're fucked…. There is no winning this fight… With that monster here, Cao Cao had us all by the fucking short hair…

Cao Cao bends down and sighs. "How is it Vali? The taste of God's poison? It's something that is too much for a dragon, right? If you were to use Juggernaut-Drive here and rampage, it will affect our control of Samael, so I had to finish it here. I'm just a weak human, so I can only do attacks aiming for peoples weak points. My bad, Vali." Cao Cao said in a patronizing tone.

"… Cao Cao…" Vali glared at the human with a look of pure hate.

"Even Ophis can't do anything against Samael, he is the only natural enemy for Ophis. Looks like our prediction was correct." Cao Cao taps his spear against his shoulder before turning to look at me. "By the way Magnus this is pay back for what happened back in Kyoto." Cao Cao vanished and reappeared in front of me and soon I found myself on the ground holding my left eye... He sliced my eye, shit this hurts… Holding a hand over my eye I tried to punch Cao Cao but he side stepped and grabbed me by my shirt. Smirking the teen leaned forward. "Eye for an eye." Kicking me in the stomach with enough force that he knocked the wind out of me. Cao Cao turned around stared at the remaining people standing. "Let's see with the Red and White Dragon Emperor's and Governor Azazel down, all the big threats are out of the way. All that is left is Kiba the holy-devil sword user, Michael's Ace and Le Fay."

Le Fay doesn't know what to do in front of Cao Cao's overwhelming power… she just stood there shaking.

"…How dare you! Xenovia! Magnus! My friends!" Irina shook in anger tears in her eyes. Shakily she raised a sword of light ready to attack.

"You can't Irina! If you go in recklessly, you will get killed!" Rias stopped the angel from attacking. "If we don't do something about those seven-treasures then all our attacks will be countered. Because they all look the same and have the same exact shape we can't tell which one he is using. It will be more difficult if he uses more than one… I've never encountered an ability this hard to read before… If he can take someone like Magnus and the others down so easily then he is incredibly powerful."

Yeah… No kidding… This guy took us down without so much as breaking a sweat….

"Xenovia's done… Magnus let me- "Asia started to say but I shook my head… I would be fine as bad as this hurts I can handle it. Right now, there was people who needed more help then me.

"Take care of Kuroka and Azazel!" Nodding the blonde ran off toward Kuroka, they were in serious trouble if they didn't get healed… Then there was Vali… I am not even sure what will happen to him…. Gritting my teeth, I tried to stand but… I couldn't I was out of energy… Facing Nic with my full power, then taking those attacks really drained me…. Fucking hell, and of course he isn't attacking Asia… He knows he won, so it doesn't matter if we heal up… We lost this fight…

The sound of metal echoed throughout the hotel, looking with my good eye I saw Kiba was going nuts he was moving faster and faster. Yet Kiba's attacks were being easily blocked by Cao Cao.

"You are too strong! Yet I will cut you once my pride as a swordsman demands it!"

"Nice technique Kiba Yuuto, your talent is close to Siegfried's. To tell you the truth, the only one who can fight against me without having any effect is you. It doesn't have any absolute power, but a holy devil sword that can be used in any sort of different situation will be troublesome if trained, but since you're still growing into your power, then I can beat you easily." Cao Cao swings his spear to the side forcing the knight back.

Switching his holy-devil sword for a holy one instead Kiba created his dragon knight troops and made them march toward Cao Cao… No Kiba get Georg!

"A new balance breaker!? Please show me more!" Cao Cao excitedly began to destroy the troops with one of his orbs… This reminded of the power of destruction. Cao Cao made the orb fly around Kiba who was now trying to defend himself and us. Sighing Cao Cao shook his head and lowered his spear. "Never mind there's no point. I could see the weakness immediately. You're speed aside they can't reflect your techniques, right? It's a good move but you should train it more."

Kiba frowned as he shook in anger… Damn it Cao Cao… You're a real bastard you know that?

"How much were you able to take?" Cao Cao asks looking at Georg ignoring all of us.

"... More than three-quarters. I would say most of it. However, I won't be able to connect Samael to this world more than this." Behind Georg the magical circle began to lose light… Cao Cao did say that they were only allowed to borrow him for a short time and only once.

Cao Cao nods at Georg's report. "Excellent, that's enough." Snapping his fingers, the black block around Ophis was gone and his tongue was now back in his mouth and the monster dragon slayer was now sinking back into the magical circle his role fulfilled.

"OOOOHHHHH…." Even as it was sinking back to where it came from the Ultimate Dragon slayer cried in anguish.

Ophis was released and she… looks exactly the same…. The attack wasn't meant to kill her… Cao Cao asked how much he took… Wait was he talking about her-

"My power was taken. This is what Cao Cao aimed for?"

He took her power… Is that's even possible? Even with the Ultimate Dragon slayer… Could you really steal power from a being that was infinite? Cao Cao just smiled happily. "That's right Ophis. We wanted to use your power for our ends, but getting you to do as we wish is very hard. So, we changed our mind." Raising his spear to the sky Cao Cao makes a declaration. "We will take your power and create a new 'Uroboros'."

Azazel who was listening to all of this vomited up blood stared at the so-called hero. "I see! You used Samael to trim down Ophis's power and give birth to 'it' using the power you stole… The new Ophis…"

Cao Cao nods with a grin. "That's exactly right, Governor. We want an Uroboros that does as we command. Truth is, Great Red isn't that important to us. This plan all began because we are tired of pleasing her, and we were able to challenge and test the ideals of the Hero Faction about challenging the superior being of 'Can we defeat the infinite being and obtain its power?'"

"…Splendid. For you to take down the infinite being in a way like this." Azazel spat sarcastically.

"No, Governor. This is different from taking her down. Actually, we do need a symbol to gather strength. In that part, Ophis was excellent. She became a propaganda tool and gathered those with strength that made a force like that, but using the Dragon God whom we can't even understand as our puppet isn't good."

"…Sounds like a human. It definitely is a negative way of thinking like that."

"I'm very honored with your compliment. Yes, I am a human." Cao Cao smiled before he turned to stare at me an expression of disgust and anger there.

Georg looked over us and then a bit to eagerly said. "Cao Cao now is the best time; can you finish off Vali and Magnus? One is under the effects of Samael's curse the other has exhausted all his strength."

"You are right. It's good to finish them off when we can… Both are increasing their power in an impossible way. In the future, they will become more troublesome dragons than Ophis. Yet lately I'm thinking that it is a waste…. I can understand why the leaders of each faction want to look over the two heavenly dragons. Only this generation, the way of their growth is too abnormal. That also includes the people related to both of them…. They are beings that are very rare in terms of data. Perhaps the ones who will unleash the full power within the sacred gear is not us, but rather them." Cao Cao said looking at Vali and I before making the orbs vanish… He isn't going to finish us off? "Actually, I will stop Georg. Where is the power of Ophis taken by Samael supposed to be transported?"

"I made the equation during the summoning, so it will be sent to the research facility at the main headquarters Cao Cao." The magician explained.

"I see. I will be returning first then." He's leaving? Seriously… Why wouldn't he just kill us… If he doesn't then this will come back to bite him in the ass.

Vali who despite the massive amount of pain he was in slowly tried to stand to his feet. "… Cao Cao… why aren't you killing us…...? You could kill everyone here… If you use the ability to nullify women's ability and use it on Asia Argento, then that would have completely finished off the Gremory team."

Cao Cao stops and turns around. "I made the plan along with taking you guys down without killing you. To tell you the truth, the balance breaker of the holy-spear still needs lots of tuning. That's why I used this occasion to see its strong points and weak points." So, we were just fucking test subjects for him? Then the so-called hero turned to me. "Magnus, I gave you every chance to join us, but I see that you will never see the light and join your fellow humans. So, you will be treated as the beings you associate yourself with, but that doesn't mean I want you dead. We will face one another one day when you're not so weak, that is if you live. Georg call the group of reapers, Hades is after the weakened Ophis, also that transportation that was done by the Vali team can you try that and swap me with Siegfried. I will leave the rest to him."

"I only saw it once, so I won't know if it will work smoothly, but I will try it." The teen with glasses nodded his head.

"To be expected from the descendant of that professor, Georg Faust." Cao Cao smiled.

"…My ancestor is so great that it puts too much pressure on me. Anyway, roger that Cao Cao. Also about the information I gained before…" Georg then passes a piece of paper to Cao Cao who frowned when reading it.

"I see. So, this is the way he shows his gratitude for saving him? No, I knew this would happen. Well, he did cooperate with us enough, plus he is with them now."

What in the hell is he talking about? Who did they save? Whose them?

After their conversation, Georg leaves through a magic circle as Cao Cao turned around. "Georg went outside the hotel. He's preparing to swap me for Siegfried." Suddenly he began to smile. "Let's play a game Vali team and Gremory team. Soon a group of grim reapers will be coming here on Hades's orders to retrieve the weakened Ophis over there. I will also have Siegfried from my team participate in it as well. The key point of this game is whether or not all of you can get out of here safely. We won't know what will happen when Hades captures Ophis. Now...can you get out of here while protecting Ophis with your lives? Please challenge it. I want the Two Heavenly Dragons to survive but I have no intention of enforcing that to the grim reapers and my comrades. I think it is more suitable to overcome a crisis."

With that Cao Cao left us alone… Fucking hell… That bastard… He will pay for this...


	56. Recovering and Planning

**Hey guys back with the next chapter and I have a little warning my next few updates for any story will be really drawn out because of the shifts I have at work are extremely long and will be taking up most of my time. Now I hope you guys understand. So I want to thank everyone who followed and faved my stories and myself it means a lot. Same to you guys who review, I love hearing your thoughts or ideas. So please share. Now onto the reviews!** **Merendinoemiliano, glad you liked the chapter and yeah Cao Cao will pay big time. Random Guest Thanks. Now I will be working on the next chapter I promise so just patient with me since it will be a long one. Now I hope to see you guys in the next chapter and thank you for reading!**

* * *

"There were Grim Reapers in the car park. There's quite a large number of them." Kiba said as he walked back into the hotel room where we were hiding out.

"…That bastard Hades!" Azazel spat out with disgust. "He seriously is making a move after all this time."

After the fight with Cao Cao, we all decided to hide out in on the upper floor of the hotel, lucky for us the hotel was sixty stories high, so we moved straight to the middle which was strangely located on the thirtieth floor. Once there we had Le Fay cover the entire floor in barriers to keep the enemy out. We all had the injured in a separate room as Asia was focused on healing them. Xenovia and Azazel were full recovered as for myself? Good news is I can still see with my eye, so I won't be losing it any time soon, but I will have a scar for the rest of my life. Kuroka was healed up but was exhausted and she was resting in another room with Koneko and Ravel looking over her. While Vali… He was healed but the curse on his body was till there, so he was right now suffering.

Le Fay tried to remove the dragon slayer's curse, but it was simply too powerful… Thus, we learned that while the curse could be removed it wouldn't be easy… Apparently since he received attention right away it wouldn't kill him, all he could do now was wait for it wear off… So, in the meantime he would have to endure the worse pain any one could imagine. I felt for Vali and I had to wonder what would happened if it was me in that position? Could I survive the curse of Samael? I had asked Azazel, but he simply told me no. Since Vali was a descendant of the original Lucifer he had an immense amount of demonic power which would help keep him alive… Me on the other hand? Because I had given up my left arm to Ddraig I was part dragon which would screw me over and despite the intense training I have gone through… The curse would kill me, even with the proper medical attention.

Speaking of medical attention, Asia was asleep in the next room because after the constant use of her powers she was exhausted. So, while we had the chance we made the girl rest while we tried to come up with a plan to get out of here. I should be resting to… I was going to need all the energy I could get my hands for when we planned on escaping but damn it I wanted to be apart of the planning… Plus I was sitting in a chair, so I was resting sort of.

According to Azazel's information this dimension was created from Georg's sacred gear's balance breaker Dimension Create and used the mist to create a barrier. Of course, those of us that were involved in the Kyoto incident saw what he did when he created a perfect replica of the area we were in, with perfect detail. Also, apparently, he stole the technology that the devils use for the rating games to help create this field… Seriously I will never understand how he could do this… I mean the details were absolutely perfect it was unreal, but there were some things he couldn't create, like water in the pipes or the food that would be in the fridge… So, it proved while Georg was incredibly powerful there was some things he couldn't recreate.

Sighing Le Fay shook her head before looking over at all of us that were in the room. "An official notification came from the main headquarters. To explain it simply, it said "The Vali team tried to perform a coup d'état by deceiving Ophis and making the organization their own. Ophis was rescued safely by the Hero Faction. Terminate any remaining members of the Vali team when found. That's how it is."

That was quite shocking… That meant that the Vali team was persona non-grata among the Khaos Brigade but also with the rest of the world… This is quite serious. They literally giant targets on their backs, and with the 'new' Ophis under their control and the real one here. The Hero Faction could do whatever the hell they wanted.

"The Vali team is not only being targeted by the Hero Faction, but things turned out like this because they were trying to grant Ophis's wish." Azazel sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose.

Le Fay looked down and sounded dejected. "We checked on the mysteries of the world beginning with Great Red, we were looking for legendary people, and monsters, to make Ophis's wish come true, but it seems like the Hero Faction found us a nuisance because we have powers. Also, Siegfried seems to hate us a lot. He especially he didn't find it amusing that his former rival, my brother Arthur, came to this group…"

So, Arthur was originally in the Hero Faction? That is interesting… Wait to look for legendary people? Looking at the magician girl I turned my head in curiosity. "What in the world were you guys really doing? Because from the sounds of it… You guys were just… wandering around… It doesn't seem like you were doing anything… illegal."

"Well…We started off with why Great Red was swimming in the dimensional gap. The extinct civilization and the technology of the lost continent of Mu and of Atlantis. We also researched parallel universes. We even went to look at the Yggdrasill from Norse mythology. Also, the anecdote of legendary strong people and the search for the Heroes or creatures whose status, was either dead or alive, is currently unknown. Sometimes we do terrorism… But not in the way, you think."

…. No way… Taking in a deep breath I sighed. "So, you're telling me… You guys just did whatever you wanted… and had fun? You guys sound like a party of D&D adventures!"

"Yes! We have great adventures every day! We also fought against strong people then. Vali is also trying to find where the dragons originally came from. He's also looking into the reason behind the big fight of the Two Heavenly dragons. We also tried to find a new Longinus and much more!" Le Fay said excitement in her voice.

… Yep they were adventures expect the problem was they had no god damn DM to help direct their path, so they just wandered around aimlessly… Sure Vali's end game is Great Red but other then that they just did whatever the hell they felt like…. To be honest that sounded like a lot of fun.

"I think Vali's purists on things like this is an influence from Governor Azazel." Le Fay added a little quickly.

Hearing that Azazel sighed, and he looked almost like my dad did when he heard about me pulling a prank or my sisters setting something on fire… He looked a little bored, but despite that I could see the pride in his eyes.

Le Fay smiles. "By the way Governor Azazel, it seems like there has been a parade of Longinus users lately hasn't it? Is the possessor of the Canis Lykaon doing alright?"

Azazel simply looked up at the celling. "… Canis Lykaon, Slash Dog huh? He is out on a different mission. He was quite a troublesome kid, he hated Vali."

"Yes. I have heard." Le Fay chuckles with an adorable smile.

Frowning for a moment I looked at Azazel. "By the way, we know that the enemy has the strongest Longinus so who has the second? Are they on our side?"

"Yeah Zenith Tempest. That is the second strongest Longinus, the Top tier Longinus are the four known as the True Longinus, Zenith Tempest, Annihilation Maker, and Dimension Lost. The possessor of Zenith Tempest is already known, and the heavens are mainly governing it…" Azazel then turns to look at our resident angel. "So, Irina how is he… How is the Brave-Saints's 'Joker' doing?"

Irina then cranes her neck to the side. "Do you mean Dulio? I hear that he is just wandering from place to place in search of delicious food."

Azazel seemed quite stunned by that. "What…. He's a genius reincarnated angel who might be picked as a candidate for Seraph! He's a Joker the Trump card!? What are Michael and the Seraph doing!?"

Wait wait wait…. Seraph? You mean the top angels… The order that Uriel belongs to? Dulio is that strong already? Looking at Azazel and Irina I had to ask. "Just how strong is he?"

However, Le Fay answered my question. "He is on the top of Vali's 'wanting to fight' list. He is apparently the church's strongest exorcist."

The church's strongest exorcist!? Wait a I remember back in Kyoto Xenovia and Irina briefly mentioned him around Siegfried… This guy Dulio… He possesses the second strongest Longinus, he is the church's strongest exorcist, a reincarnated angel and the joker of heaven? That is broken as fuck… I mean hell Sairaorg and I are strong… So is Vali but… Holy shit this Dulio guy sounds like he is the ultimate power house.

"Dulio Gesualdo. He was also famous within the church. I never met him, but he was sent out mainly against high class devils and really evil creatures even though he was just a human." Xenovia explained to the rest of us… Okay that's highly unfair… Granted I can stand up to a high-class devil… But that's only because I was originally a devil and all the training I did… However, if this guy could have done it before he was an angel and the joker… Then shit…. He sounds like someone you wouldn't want to mess with.

Azazel sighed and shook his head. "Longinus possessors huh? There are thirteen Longinus: True Longinus, Sephiroth Graal, Boosted Gear, Divine Dividing, Regulus Nemea, Innovate Clear, Absolute Demise, Dimension Lost, Zennith Tempest, Incinerate Anthem, Annihilation Maker, Canis Lykaon, and Telos Karma. Then there is the lost one Void Consumption which would make fourteen."

Yep… And I have encountered about half of them, and wait Sephiroth? What does that sacred gear do? Summon Meteor? Shaking my head, I watched as Azazel stood up suddenly… Did he come up with a plan to get us out of here? Wait no I know that look on his face he is stuck on his fixation.

"Ah! I found the similar points between the current Longinus possessors. Every one of them is hard to predict! We have an Maverick over there and battle freak and they are all selfish guys who have weird motives! I'm going to write that down afterwards, damn it!" …. Is it selfish to want to protect my friends? "I also found one more similar point. The way they use their Longinus isn't the same as how it was until now. Most of the possessors are finding different ways to use it and it is increasing their strength. Have this current generation surpassed our expectations…? No, but still…"

He is lost in thought once more… Though now that he mentions it almost all of the Longinus possessors are hard to predict… Expect for the white-haired freak, he seemed to act like any of the users of Void Consumption would…. Speaking of him I haven't seen that guy or anyone else in the red robes for a while… For a group that wanted to kill me they sure weren't showing up a lot. As I started to think over all of this Ophis walked into the room… It's strange she kept coming and going I am not entirely sure why, it was like she was looking for something.

"-So how do you feel Ophis?" Azazel asked looking up.

"I've become weak. Right now, I am twice as strong as the Two-Heavenly Dragons at their strongest."

"That is…. yeah you have weakened."

Rubbing my chin, I sighed. "Given the fact she was infinite and now she is stronger then both Ddraig and Albion before they were sealed and at their peak? That is frightening…." Looking down I sighed before something came to mind. "Hey Ophis, can I ask you something, why did you save Asia and Irina? Not that I don't appreciate it but still why did you?" I was curious, Ophis never showed interest in anything unless it had to do with Great Red, Albion and Ddraig.

"They gave me tea, they played cards with me." The Dragon God replied simply.

I stared at her in confusion before smiling. "You were grateful that they spent time with you?"

Ophis nods at my question… Aw good Dragon God you get head pats later.

"Thank you very much Ophis!" Irina thanked her with a smile.

Azazel put his hand on his chin in thought. "Only twice as strong as Ddraig and Albion huh? Strange Cao Cao said you were a left over but if you still possess that much power then it's enough."

Ophis raised her hand emotionlessly. "Samael took my power, I released my power in the form of snakes in another space. That, is what I just went to retrieve, so I'm only twice as strong as Two Heavenly Dragons."

"So, the reason you went around is, so you could retrieve the power you released to another space!?" Azazel shouted and when Ophis nods he begins to laugh. "Cao Cao he said he took most of Ophis's power, but Ophis released her power into a different dimension while she was having her power taken. She retrieved most of it just now and got back some of her original power, and she's still twice as strong as the Two Heavenly Dragons in their primes. Looks like the Hero faction took Ophis too lightly."

Ophis created a black snake with the tip of her finger. "This, is what I sent to another space. That, is what I retrieved, but I cannot leave here. Here, there is something restraining me."

Azazel finally stopped laughing and took a breath his face becoming serious. "The current Ophis isn't infinite she is finite. They must have a way to seal Ophis besides using Samael. It's obvious for us to be still and careful." Azazel turned to look at Le Fay. You are talented in magic related to space like Kuroka right? Is there anyway to get help from the outside or at least get a few people out of here?"

"There is but since Kuroka is down, there is a limit since I must do it by myself. There is a magic where others can leave this space with me… But the number of people that can is two at most. Since we performed a swapping transportation with Vali and Fenrir, I think the barrier on this space became even stronger. I am pretty sure that it is impossible to perform the swapping transportation once again. I think Georg knows the majority of the formula used by our magic, so there is only one more chance where I can use the transportation from here."

So… Only three people can escape and one of has to be Le Fay. "Would it possible to have Ophis be one of them?" If their target was gone then Hades's forces would have no reason to linger.

"That would be impossible. Judging from what Ophis said earlier, this space has a special barrier that keeps her captured in here. I would love to ask them how they made such a thing, but Ophis must be the only one who can't leave here. We need to destroy the barrier somehow and escape from here together. The Grim Reapers are more dangerous than you think. In terms of potential, you guys are stronger, but it is bad if you get cut with their scythe. Grim Reapers trim down life spans along with giving you damage. Since Magnus is currently having his life span healed, if he were to be cut then he could die. Ophis is also finite right now. If she gets cut by the scythe repeatedly she will get weaker. So, we need to protect Ophis at all cost. If her powers get taken away any further than this, the problems will increase drastically. Especially if our opponent is Hades."

Azazel explained all of this… Yet if Ophis can't leave who would go? Not to mention with the reapers out there then things would be bad… Especially for Ophis and myself… Damn it… Things aren't going to get any easier that for damn sure.

"Now we also have to choose who should leave here to get help from the outside world." Azazel's eyes focused on Irina. "Irina, you will go first, and tell the Michael and Sirzechs about the Hero Faction and what Hades is doing."

That would be good, Irina is believable and has a good position but who should go next? "Perhaps Ravel, she isn't a combatant and it would be bad if the daughter of the house of Phenex was killed."

Azazel looked at me and shook his head. "Ravel said that she isn't our first priority if we are to escape." Sighing the fallen angel frowned. "We are at a disadvantage here, the enemy will definitely aim for Magnus, Vali and Ophis, and if Hades tries to use 'this' Ophis for whatever he has planned."

Irina seemed like she wanted to argue with Azazel, but she didn't because she knew that what she had to do. Irina deeply cares for her friends and loved ones and despite the fact she wanted to stand with us to the very end she knew that she was needed. Finally, Azazel looked at Xenovia. "Take Xenovia as your guard, despite the fact that Ex-Durandal was broken, Durandal itself can still be used. There is a chance that the Hero Faction or more reapers could be waiting outside of this space."

"… A guard huh?" Xenovia narrowed her eyes upset. While it was true the sheath that made up Ex-Durandal was destroyed the cores were still alright and there was a scratch on the sword itself but otherwise it was fine… All I know is Xenovia couldn't fight like she was used to and she knew it… Damn it Cao Cao balance breaker is dangerous…. There has to be a way to counter it and him… Shaking my head I looked at Xenovia who looked quite frustrated.

"Guarding Le Fay and Irina is important, plus you need to have Durandal repaired. I have a feeling that won't end after this. Also, it's about time that the results of 'that' research will be made. Go and confirm that as well."

Xenovia nods quietly, with her agreeing then the team is set. Before leaving the room to set up the magic circle, Le Fay uses her magic to summon a sword and she then passed it to Irina.

"T…this is…."

Le Fay smiles at Irina who is shocked. "That is the last Excalibur sword, which was in possession of my brother. He told me to take it with me. I didn't really know why until now we have no use for this anymore, but you do. Please take it."

"Is it okay?" Xenovia asks staring at the sword in shock.

Le Fay nods with a smile. "We have Fenrir and with his power decreased dramatically it allowed us to control him. How about you use all the Excaliburs to repair Durandal?"

Irina bows her head with a smile. "I… Thank you very much Le Fay! I thought people who carried the blood of heroes were bad, but it looks there are good people among them."

"I am honored. Though I am being called a weirdo along with my brother." Le Fay giggled but she nodded and left the room with Xenovia and Irina following along… Holy crap… If Durandal is repaired with all seven Excalibur… Just how much stronger will it be?

After they left Azazel turned his attention to the red-head in the room. "Now Rias, we will need to think about the escape plan. Our aim is to get out of here along with Ophis alive."

"Naturally." She smiled. Thus, the meeting for discussing our escape plan was a go! Rias, Azazel and Akeno all started to talk. I however had no part in it… I decided to make the rounds on check on our patients. My first stop was to see how the kitty cat Kuroka was doing. Despite the fact she was healed she was resting, according to Le Fay the nekomata was mentally and physically exhausted do to the fact she was always on the lookout for trouble since they came to my place. Right now, Ravel is looking after Kuroka alongside Koneko. She should be one of the ones leaving but I understand why she isn't, though Ravel did provide one argument as to why she can stay.

I'm also a member of the immortal house of Phenex I won't die that easily.

She had guts, but I knew she didn't want to leave her friend and her sister behind… Seriously Ravel you are way to sweet even if you hide it behind that attitude of yours.

"Hey how are you feeling?" Walking into the room I smiled slightly at Kuroka who was laying down on the bed, while Koneko was in a chair next to.

Kuroka smiled a bit… well it was a sensual smile. "Ah Red Dragon, so kind of you to come by and see me, did you want to take my temperature?"

Rolling my eyes with a blush I shook my head. "Sorry but no I just wanted to see if you're alright, you took quite a hit protecting your sister."

"It was just a coincidence, I just happened to walk into the attack." Kuroka deflected… poorly. You love your sister Kuroka.

"…Why?" Koneko asked quietly before she stood up and shouted. "Why did you save me!? I thought I was just a tool to you Kuroka!"

"I wonder. I don't quite understand…" Kuroka started to say but stopped seeing the look of anger and confusion on her sister's face.

"Please don't play with me! That time you left me behind. Do you know how many horrible things the people around me said to me…? Did you know what they wanted to do to me? During the party in the Underworld you tried to take me away by force!" Koneko had tears running down her face. "I don't understand you Kuroka…" With that the small girl left the room.

"Koneko wait- "I started to say but was stopped by Kuroka who grabbed my jacket.

"Don't worry I will go after her." Ravel said giving me a smile before running after her fellow freshman…. Ravel you are a good friend to look after Koneko like you are… Seriously all these girls were great. Shaking my head, I took a seat and stared at the nekomata and she stared back at me. Finally, after a few minutes I rested my chin on my hands. "Kuroka, what happened with your previous master?" I asked. I knew she killed him but there was something about this that always bugged me… Kuroka never struck me as the drunk with power type… No there had to be something else.

"Nothing. I just killed him because he was a detestable bastard." Kuroka stopped smiling her expression becoming hard. "He became a nuisance because he took too much interest in our powers. Putting me aside, if my previous master were to have asked Shirone to use senjutsu, she would have used it without hesitation and her powers would have gone berserk. She is a sweet kid after all… She aimed to please." Kuroka's eyes shone with love and kindness. "Anyway, he was focused on increasing the power of his servants, and made us go through… Something difficult. Having his servants go through that is one thing but he also tried to forcefully strengthen his servants' family…"

…. Taking a deep breath, I nodded. "You killed him for your sister and back when you tried to take her away in the underworld was to do the same thing again. Everything you have done is for her." Yes, Kuroka has been… Slightly evil I guess is the term or acted like it at least, and she does what she wants just like a cat, but that isn't all there is to her. This was a side of Kuroka that I hadn't seen before but now that I knew it was there… I don't think I could un see it.

"… I like fooling around you know? I also like using my powers, I also love entertaining things. I am a stray cat after all, I feel better wandering around with my comrades who understand me, but Shirone is different. She is better suited to be a house cat. That is why Magnus- "She then looked me in the eyes. "I don't care what happens even if you become a mass of power, but I want you remain like you are be the same idiotically honest dragon just like Vali. If that happens, then she will also be happy."

Smiling I turned my head… Seriously Kuroka did you just entrust your sister's happiness to me? Also, did you admit that you liked me? Meh I will figure it out later. "You know I heard that cats always land on their feet, guess that isn't true in your case."

Kuroka turned her head to the side and frowned slightly. "I don't want to hear that from a power idiot like you. Even if I look like this, I am a Wizard type that consumed two Bishop pieces you know? Well this discussion is over. I'm going to sleep. Or do you want to do lose your V-card with me right now? You are a horrible Heavenly Dragon, you want to force a woman who is injured to have sex with you."

Blushing I stared at Kuroka. "Get in line, and you better reserve your spot because you already have quite a few people ahead of you." ... Yeah, no matter how times I say it… The whole harem thing is still weird, but I have accepted it and moved on with my life. "Now before I go… I have a favor to ask." Blinking Kuroka stared at me for a moment nodding. "Can I pet your ears?"

Snorting Kuroka began to laugh. Smiling I stood up and started to leave the room but was stopped as I felt someone grab my hand. Looking down I saw Kuroka staring up at me.

"Thank you… Magnus…"

* * *

After leaving Kuroka to get some rest I decided to go check on Vali, once inside the room I saw that he was sitting up in the bed. Despite the fact he was healed up and the blood was washed of f him and his clothing Vali looked really bad, is breathing was erratic and given the look on his face the curse was kicking his ass. Despite the fact he was my rival and an ass at times… I didn't like seeing him like this. It's weird I always had this image of Vali as this kind of… well invincible figure in my head given how much stronger he was then me when we first met and yet… Here he is.

"I would ask how you feel but I think that would-be kind of stupid." I said with a small frown. "It's strange I never thought I would see you like this."

Vali smiles a little bitterly. "I came here to take down Cao Cao… I never expected to up like this…"

"It goes to show how insane that curse is dude." Looking around I found a chair and sat next to the bed. "It's strange I never thought you would be taken down." I think that is why Cao Cao used Samael against him, it was the only way he could take Vali down…. Hell, I am sure if I was at full power Cao Cao would have done the same thing to me.

"It sounds like you envy me." Vali smirked but then he let out a pained grunt.

"In some ways I guess I do." Crossing my arms, I leaned back and turned my head. "When we met I knew how strong you were and in some ways, I always compared myself to you… Hell it's one of the reasons why I trained so hard besides wanting to protect my friends or reach my own goal."

Vali stared at me with a small grin despite the fact he was in pain. "I can see that… You have become much stronger I can't wait to face you again."

"Heh… To be honest I am looking forward to it myself. Though I have to ask you something Vali, Azazel said you were seeking a power that surpassed the Juggernaut… My question to you is… Have you reached it?" I asked looking at him.

"So, what if I did?"

Smiling slightly, I shrugged. "Curious more or less, good to know you reached one of your goals… Vali I have another question it's about Cao Cao, what more can you tell me about him… You obviously know more then I do, I can make guesses about him, but I need to know more."

"… Let's start from this fight then…. Cao Cao guarded Georg and Samael. He stole the power of Ophis without doing any flashy attacks. He did all that by himself and attacked us in a way that wouldn't kill us. He fulfilled these four requirements while overwhelming us with the minimum amount of attacks necessary. Even if Samael's power was involved, you should also have realized his power. That is the leader of the Hero Faction… They observe their opponents very carefully and research the weakness. On top of that they look into the traits of their weapons. That is the Hero Faction. The one in the center of them is the man called Cao Cao who wields the Holy-spear. Remember his balance breaker very carefully. That is a sub-species balance breaker that he developed through research and he still continues to do further research on it, so he can take on the superior-beings all by himself."

Frowning I nodded, most of this I already knew but I wanted Vali to confirm for me. "Now… Why do you think he wanted me to join him? He has tried multiple times, including before the meeting of the Three Great Powers. Then he tried mind control."

Vali stared at me for a moment in thought before wincing. "If I had to guess… He wanted you because you're a powerful player. Look at how far you've come in such a short amount of time, your strength for a human is beyond the norm. Now imagine if you were with the Hero Faction… I have a feeling you would be among Cao Cao's top tier fighters, you are a human that can fight toe to toe with some of the stronger beings of this world, it's something he respects. As one of the Heavenly Dragons you are a powerful piece on a very large board. I really doubt he would want you as an enemy."

"Thanks for answering that now onto a different question, why did you send Ophis to us? I get you wanted to protect her but aren't you using her towards your own ends?"

Vali however just stared at me like I was really off my mark. "… I was just someone who Ophis could talk to. She seemed lonely at times…. I… No, it's nothing… Forget it."

Smiling I stared at the silver-haired teen and shook my head. "Seeing so many different sides to people… and learning they are just people. I can promise you this I will make sure she gets out of here."

"If Hades gets his hands on her… Well it won't be good." Vali said with frown.

Slowly standing to my feet I looked down at him. "Get some rest, I need to go see how the escape plan is going."

"… I want to rest, but I'm a White Dragon Emperor so I can't help. Even if my body is affected with a curse, I can't back down from mere grim reapers. There was never a choice of just staying out of it from the beginning for me." Vali said some of his usual bluster returning.

Before I left I stared at him. "Vali, I do want to fight you again one day… However, does it have to be to the death?" I asked looking at him.

"It's the fate of those who possess the Red and White Dragon Emperors." He said plainly.

"Let's break that fate then… I am not sure why Ddraig and Albion ever started fighting but… Why shouldn't we try and end their feud? We can still fight hell even train together but why fight like we are enemies?" Staring at the silver-haired teen I shrugged my shoulders, I could see the wheels turning in his head. "Just think on it."

"I will Magnus Maverick, just do me a favor and don't die." He said with a small smirk on his face.


	57. The Escape and The end?

**Hey guys I am back once again and here it is, I know it has been a while but I am back with a new chapter and it is time for the crisis of the underworld to begin here. Now I want to say thank you to everyone who faved and followed me and my stories it means a lot guys. It really does. Same to my reviewers I hope you guys keep following and reading and reviewing. Now time to answer the reviews! Merendinoemiliano Glad you like the chapter glad you like the reference to the one winged angel. Though that is the name of the holy grail I thought it was weird at first but after doing some digging turns out the name his name means angel... Funny right? Jesx0268 Thanks it means a lot. Ace I am glad you liked the last two chapters and I am sure you will like this one. If Kuroka doesn't tell the story Magnus will and he will fight for her freedom that's for sure. Hell he will do it for all of the Vali team since he knows now that they aren't really bad guys. Cao Cao claims to fight for humanity but he is more selfish then that. As for Cao Cao and comparing him to real life people... Well most mad men who can draw people to them, so any one of them. That's just my thoughts on the matter. Now I hope you guys enjoy the fights here and what will happen to Magnus... I mean come on we all saw this coming but trust me it is needed. Now I am going to go and take a nap. See you all later.**

* * *

Once I was back in same room as Azazel, Rias and Akeno I took a moment to look out the window and found I was face to face with a grim reaper. Now I couldn't see his face since had a rather large hood over it, but I could make out his eyes and just from one look I knew that this guy wanted to kill us. So, I did the only thing someone in my situation could, I made a face and flipped him off. Closing the blinds, I found a rather cushy arm chair and closed my eyes. This situation wasn't good, not by a long shot. We were trapped surrounded by an army that could literally steal of life force with a single touch of their weapons … Seriously what the hell is Hades thinking… I get that he doesn't like other mythologies but from what I always heard about Hades in myth he was a pretty chill god… Even before his wife… and I know it's not time for her to be in the underworld but why isn't she smacking him upside his bony head and telling him to knock this shit off? Sighing I shook my head and closed my arms, as Azazel went on to explain the ways we could escape.

"The fours ways out are the following. The first way is for the caster, in this case Georg, to unseal the dimension himself. We learned this back in Kyoto. The second way is to enter and exit forcefully. This is what Le Fay, the first Sun Wukong, and Yu-long did. Like I explained before, this is impossible unless you are an exceptionally experienced caster. Right now, Le Fay can only do this once more while taking a limited number of people with her. It will be impossible to enter or exit the space a third time using Le Fay's technique. Georg must have made the barrier even stronger now."

We all nodded along, that we already knew. "The next one is to find the dimensional end and break through it much like Magnus did when he first met the Hero Faction. However, since we don't know where the end of the barrier is we can't do that. The final option is clear we defeat the caster or destroy the central point supporting the barrier. This last option is our best chance of getting out of here."

Yeah, which is why your having Kuroka who is using her senjutsu and Le Fay using her magic to locate those devices. They would have used me, but I was ordered to rest and recover energy, since I was supposed to be on the frontlines fighting once we got out here, well that and Kuroka was more skilled then me with senjutsu and she would have a better chance finding the device then me. Opening my eyes, I watched them use a piece of paper and a map of the hotel and some symbols, like paper cranes and the like to act as their 'eyes' to look for the devices.

Rias and Akeno were watching them with interest, and who wouldn't? This was interesting. Le Fay who had her eyes closed moved her hands towards the map. The crane started to shake and move. Turning my head, I noticed some devil lettering which was interesting because he it began to glow and suddenly the girl spoke. "There is one in the car park, another one on the roof. and another one on the second floor of the hotel in the hall room. In total, I have confirmed three barrier devices. They have the shape of a snake…. No, a statue of the Uroboros that is biting its tail with its mouth."

Azazel was given a piece of paper from Le Fay. "So, the barrier devices we have to destroy are the statues of the Uroboros, and three of them to boot huh? This will be harder then I thought, this space was created to keep Ophis here, this would have been nothing to Ophis if she were at full power. Now Le Fay what can you tell me about the devices, did the number of reapers increase?"

"Yes Governor, there are Grim Reapers gathered at the locations of all the devices. More like they are spread out everywhere except on this floor. They are even present in the corridor… It seems like most of them are gathered in the car park. Cao Cao has already left, but Siegfried is here instead. Georg is also in the car park." The small girl said with a nod.

Rias who was listening nodded. "Azazel the plan we discussed before let's do it now."

Azazel nodded a wry smile on his face. "It's a good plan. Geeze Magnus that woman of yours sure understands you better then anyone else you know?"

Raising an eyebrow, I looked between everyone and sighed. "Will someone tell me what the plan is or what?"

Akeno walked over and slowly explained the plan. "The truth is…"

I was silent for about a minute as a wide grin appeared on my face. "This is going to be fun… A lot of fun … But quick question how will I deal with my energy problem?" I asked but soon that was explained to me as well which made me laugh. "Okay Rias… I love you this is a good plan." Seriously this girl really did get me… if her plan for restoring my energy worked then this would be I would be all set… Looking at the red-head I smiled, I'm not sure what I did to deserve her or hell any of the girls in my life but damn I was lucky.

"Well it certainly is amazing, but this is a plan Rias came up with because she is crazy about you. A completely different strategy from Sona." Azazel said placing a hand on my shoulder… Hey when did you get over here?

"Now, gather here everyone." Rias said with a hand on her hip a small smirk on her face. "Now my adorable servants let us explain this place and return home quickly."

* * *

As we all gathered for the plan I was standing in the hallway with Koneko next to me with her ears and tail out. She was kneeling with her eyes closed, while Le Fay, Irina and Xenovia were in a room nearby. The small magician girl was preparing the magic circle that they would be used to escape. The door was open, and I could see the others were gathered but they were close the window. We had moved Kuroka and Vali since they would need to move the moment we had to escape. Everyone that was going to be going with us was looking out the window toward the car park. The barrier we had around this entire floor wouldn't last much longer the reapers had began to destroy the barriers that were on the emergency staircase and it seemed like they were doing the same for the windows as well.

Now before the plan started I had activated my balance breaker and switched to Wizard mode and waited patiently, the plan would start the moment Le Fay finished creating her magical circle.

Koneko slowly opened her eyes and pointed to the celling and floor. "There and over there."

"Got it." Nodding at the small nekomata I stopped her from leaving to join the others, before we started I needed to tell her something. After Koneko had left her sister she missed the important parts of the conversation that I had with her sister. I figured that she deserved to know. "Koneko, about Kuroka I know she can be… well for a lack of a better term but bad and sometimes very frisky but she isn't all bad." Looking back into the other room I saw Kuroka wasn't paying us any attention. "However, she is your sister and I know you suffered because of her but she is your family."

"… I went through painful experiences because of Kuroka." The small girl looked down, yeah, I can understand that the world of the devils is harsh on anyone who kills their master for no matter the reason, and the crime of criminal is passed onto their family. "I hate my sister… but she.,. she saved me earlier." Looking up at me Koneko had a look of strength in her eyes. "I will trust her… or at least until we get out of here."

Wow… I am proud of you Koneko, really, I am. You really have become stronger Koneko you can look past what happened, and you can look forward. "Well good, now if she tries messing with you again let me know alright? I will handle her for you." Removing my helmet, I smiled down at Koneko and gently pet her cat ears which caused her to meow… Aw that's cute… Suddenly Koneko hugs me tightly.

"… I became stronger thanks to you, and Gasper got stronger thanks to you Magnus. That is why I am thinking about becoming even stronger." She said looking up at me. "I love you Magnus… Even with Rias, Asia and Akeno are head of me. I will catch up with them... That's why…" Koneko what are you trying to say? "Please make me your bride when I get bigger."

"You proposed to him here!?"

Blinking in confusion I turned to see Rias, Asia, Akeno, Xenovia, Irina and Ravel were watching this…. Okay first off rude, it's not nice to listen to someone else's conversation and wait did Koneko say bride? Did she just freaking propose to me? I mean yeah, I cared about her, but you just don't u and propose to a guy right before a fight… Wait didn't I ask Rias to be my girlfriend before we faced Sairaorg? Okay never mind my point is gone but damn it Koneko! I can't leave her hanging… Screw it I have to say something to her… Let's see brain… Help us come up with a good answer.

"Only when your older and have grown." …. No! Damn it brain! Let's hope that Koneko doesn't take this to seriously and wait why is she nodding?

"Please wait for me Magnus. I will make sure that I will grow, I won't lose to my sister." The silver-haired girl said now in high spirits. Wait what does your sister have to do with this? I wanted to ask her but before I could I was interrupted.

"The formula is completed." Le fay announced. Both Xenovia and Irina walked over and joined the blonde just as a light formed underneath them creating the magic circle. Despite the fact I knew they could leave I was worried about them. I cared about Xenovia and Irina and Le Fay is well I wouldn't say friend just yet but she's not a bad person, so I just hope they will be alright and hopefully they can avoid anything that could be waiting for them once they escape.

Koneko moved close to the window as the plan began. Looking at Rias who nods at me I grinned and summoned my helmet back on and aimed one of the canons on my back to point upwards and the second to point to the floor. I suddenly began to charge up my attack. Now the plan was for me to take out he grim reapers on the roof and second floor with my attack. Hell, Koneko was with me to help figure out their exact position… The reason why I didn't do it was very simple… Koneko was able to pinpoint our real targets the statues that are holding Ophis back. It was a pretty good plan and one I supported a lot. It was big and flashy, and it served multiple purposes. We take out the enemy, it gives Le Fay a window to get out with Xenovia and Irina, and it provides a nice little distraction to the other reapers.

"You ready partner?" I asked the dragon within me. "Let's show these reapers why they shouldn't mess with us."

 **You got it kid, let's kick their ass.**

Suddenly the red energy building up with the canons were ready to be released. "Now let's see how they like this…. Dragon Blast!" Both cannons fired the beams of energy shot straight through floor and celling of the hotel. The pure amount of power I poured into the attacks shook the entire hotel violently…. Okay that is pretty rough. Looking into the room I looked at the blonde girl. "Hey, Le Fay we good?"

Le Fay closed her eyes and nodded her head. "Yes, the barrier devices within the hall and on the roof, are gone! So are the reapers as well. This just leaves the one in the car park. The preparation for transportation is complete!" The light from her magic circle begins to glow even brighter as Le Fay, Irina Xenovia began to vanish.

"Xenovia! Irina! Bring the cavalry!" I shouted at them both.

"Magnus don't die!"

"We will definitely report this to Lord Michael and the Devil Kings." With that all three girls vanished in a flash of light, looks like the escape plan worked.

"Alright! What's left is for us to beat the enemy and destroy the final device! Let's go guys!" Azazel summoned a spear of light and destroys the window.

"Yes sir!" Everyone respond. Azazel took the lead, followed by Rias, Akeno and Kiba spread their wings toward the car park which is filled to the brim with reapers who took off into the sky to face off against them. As they clashed I noticed the barrier around the sky was now stronger then before. Looks like Georg noticed Le Fay and the others had left, so he is making sure we can't attempt that again not until we destroy the barrier device. Now the ones that were staying in the room was Kuroka, Ophis, Vali and Asia with Koneko and Ravel acting as Kuroka's support. Kuroka despite her exhausted state was still able to create a barrier around them. The reapers who tried to attack them left once they found out they couldn't get past the barrier right away.

"I will heal everyone's wounds!" Asia said and suddenly something new appeared, from her powers of healing she created a bow from which she could shoot healing appeared. She had great accuracy with it, and anytime one of the arrows was about to hit an enemy it would vanish. Holy crap that is really cool… Because of Asia's kind nature she could heal both friend and foe alike, but she proved just how talented she was by making her power dissipate like she is. Asia, you are an amazing girl.

Shaking my head, I looked back toward our 'weaker members' to make sure they were alight. Koneko and Ravel were both holding Kuroka making sure she could stay on her feet.

"Shirone? Are you trying to help me?" The black-haired nekomata asked.

"I'm repaying my debt to you. Please concentrate on the barrier. I will support you with senjutsu."

"Why are you helping me?" Kuroka asked looking at Ravel who flushed brightly.

"I… I just felt like it! You should be grateful!" The blonde stomped her foot.

Kuroka smiles. "I see. Then I will accept your kindness… Shirone, do you want me to teach you how to use senjutsu along with the youjutsu of nekomata? I'll understand if you don't want to." Kuroka said half-jokingly, the rest of that is a genuine offer.

"… No, please teach me. I want to get stronger, so I can help my friends. I need to get stronger even if I have to rely on you Kuroka." The silver-haired girl stared at her sister.

That is good. I'm proud of Koneko she is trying to move forward and even if she doesn't fully forgive her sister she will at least become stronger, and she won't ever be alone since I know Ravel will be at her side and so will Gasper and Mason. The first years will always have a strong bond with one another.

Smiling I shook my head and turned my attention to Vali, who despite being in the back he still had a fierce will to fight.

"Even if I can't use my use my balance breaker." Raising his hand, he shot out a massive blast of magic at several reapers eliminating them… Wow even with the curse of Samael on him he is just as strong as always.

"So, shall I." The Dragon God stepped up from behind Vali and raised her hand a large purple glow escaping from it… Oh shit…

"Hit the deck!" I shouted just as she released the attack… A large explosion happened near the car park. Thanks, my warning my friends were able to avoid getting mixed up in the destruction… I couldn't say the same about the reapers… But seriously that was insane… Ophis I know you want to help but please don't, you're going to kill us if you aren't careful.

"… Strange. Holding back my power is very hard."

Blinking I stared at the Dragon God girl and shook my head. "Holy shit… That's scary… She was trying to hold back?" That is insane. "Ophis I know your trying to help but leave this to us please?"

Azazel then flew in and stared at the Dragon God. "Hey Ophis, you don't have to fight! Looking at your current situation, you probably can't control your power properly because of Samael! Just watch if you use your powers here, both enemies and allies will be eliminated. We will make the path for our escape!" With that said Azazel returns to fighting as Ophis nods her head and sits down on the spot… You know that is kind of cute in a way and I am not sure why.

Shaking my head, I decided to join the battle. Aiming my cannons toward the cark part and the reapers I grinned widely behind my helmet. "Let's end this shall we? Dragon Missile!" The enormous amount of red energy shot from my cannons and covered the car park. The sudden sound of cracking caught my attention, looking around I noticed the artificial field began to crack but it remained still standing… Despite the damage Ophis and I just caused… This just proves how strong Georg is. Though my blast did destroy the car park… It looked like a massive bomb went off, the ground was cracked… However, the reapers still remained… Okay that is a little unfair but whatever. Looking around I noticed that the despite the reapers surviving my attack they were being cut down by my friends. Kiba was… Well just a golden flash of light, he really is making use of his power. Azazel was spearing the reapers left and right and showed no signs of stopping.

"Holy-lightning!" Akeno who was wearing her Goddess of Thunder Amor summoned holy lighting to her clawed finger tips and channeling it through the armor she blasted it out her other hand. Pardon the word here but Holy molly that is impressive… She was learning to control the amount of pain she was in but some of the quick lessons in physical combat I gave her was working. Because any reaper that got to close was smacked in the face with either a lighting covered fist or boot and with the armor on her wings she could send out bladed metal feathers toward any opponent.

"Eliminate!" Rias was finally showing off her new move which was awesome! She covered her entire body in the power of destruction in the form of a dragon… She called this form Dragon of Destruction. Now touching that thing was bad news but to make it worse the 'dragon' could breathe out the power of destruction. It was quite dangerous and according to her she will never be able to use it in a rating game but for real combat? Hell, yeah, she could. Between the four of them fighting I would say that this battle would do well. What do you think Ddraig? I mean other then their scythes these grim reapers were push overs.

 **It's not a surprise, you are all on high class devil level. These reapers who are low class have the strength that goes above the average mid class devils.** Ddraig explained to me... Wow that is kind of sad for the reapers. I mean yeah, they are stronger then some devils but with us? No chance of surviving… Though the did have the advantage with their scythes and in the number department.

"Magnus increase my power, so we can end this all at once!" Rias called out to me.

Akeno looking towards me nods. "Same for me as well!"

"Grinning I nodded. "You got it ladies!"

" **Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! /Transfer!"** With both my cannons aimed at them I fired the energy straight towards them, both girls were covered in the green aura of my power and together both girls released a combination attack of holy lighting and the power destruction. That attack was in a word… beautiful. I know it's weird to call an attack beautiful, but it was. The black and red aura mixed with the pure golden light. It was a swirl of death and destruction that filled up the majority of the space of this fake world. I think those two will and can wipe out the rest of the reapers pretty easily.

"Yo, it's been a while Magnus."

Blinking I looked for the voice and found the voice. Looking toward the ground, I jumped and landed with a loud thud and looked at the silver-haired Kiba clone. "It's been a while Sig, so you here to brainwash me again?" I asked cracking my neck with a small frown as my armor switched to it's normal form. "Or are you here for a rematch? Because if I remember our fight in Kyoto I beat you into the ground."

Sig shrugged his shoulders. "As fun as that would be, I think you should face these gentlemen over here first." Without a sound a group of reapers appeared around the demon swordsman. Raising an eyebrow, I turned my head staring at them… They were different… The robes they were wearing were darker and so were the scythes. If I had to guess these guys were stronger then the others we were facing.

"So… Dinner before desert huh?" Holding out my hand I did the 'come at me' motion with my fingers. "Bring it on!'

Suddenly the reapers rushed me. Now as fast as these guys were, Kiba was way faster so to me who was used to fighting someone who moved with god like speed? Yeah this was nothing. Quickly dodging out of the way from a scythe I decided to see how powerful these things were myself. Quickly grabbing the scythe, I kicked the reaper in the stomach, flipping out of the way from another attack I landed behind the small group of reapers and spun the weapon around. "Okay I like this thing… Do you mind if I keep it?" I asked with a small grin.

"That is mine!" The reaper rushed toward me but was soon cut down with his own weapon. Looking around I quickly dispatched the rest of the reapers rather quickly by infusing my energy into the scythe. You know thank goodness for that energy boost I got earlier otherwise I don't think I would be able to keep up with these guys or do much of anything else either.

"Those are mid-level grim reapers… How amazing." Sig said blinking in shock.

"Really? Wow… That's kind of sad to be honest…" Seriously if what Ddraig told me about reapers were true… Then these guys were supposed to be close to my level.

"I'm shocked, your normal balance breaker strength is unreal." Sig crossed his arms.

Shrugging I turned to face the Demon Sword Emperor and struck the blade of the scythe into the ground. "So, what do you say Sig? We find out which emperor is stronger? The Demon Sword Emperor or the Red Dragon Emperor?"

Landing on the ground next to me Azazel shook his head. "Watch yourself Magnus, he is no slouch not like these grim reapers. Though to be honest I wasn't expecting them to be so weak."

"It's quite troubling hearing you talk about Grim Reapers that way. I find it quite insulting."

A voiced echoed throughout the wreckage of the car park… I felt a strange presence… It really reminded of that old bag of bones Hades, but the voice was a little different. Turning toward the presence, I blinked in confusion seeing something appeared and it was a highly decorated robe… It was a reaper but different. However, this guy unlike the others had his hood down but he was wearing a clone like mask… His scythe was different… It was black.

Whoever this guy is… He is on seriously different level then the others.

Azazel looked quite shocked. "You are…!"

The reaper bowed his head "This is my first time seeing you, Governor General of the Fallen-Angels. I am one of the Grim Reapers that serves under Lord Hades My name is Pluto."

"Wait I thought that was Hades Roman counterpart?" I was so confused.

"An Ultimate-level Grim Reaper, Pluto. To send a Grim Reaper as legendary as you was quite unexpected of that bag of bones."

"You allied yourself with the leader of the Khaos Brigade Ophis and tried to break the alliance between the factions. This will end in your death, quite ironic for someone who has been making alliances."

Okay, that is stupid…. Hades is doing that to us? Really?

"…I see. So, you are going to make it like that huh? So, you are trying to eliminate us like that huh? You attacked us who were fighting against the terrorists? How far have you been planning ahead!? You clowns!" Azazel spat angrily.

"Soon, there will be a time where we won't have to make up things like that, but this time we did. Now then. I am not as weak to fall behind devils, humans and fallen-angels." Pluto said in a neutral tone.

"More like, you guys just came here to piss us off I presume!?" Uh oh this isn't good, Azazel is getting angrier

"Yes. You could say that. Even to us Grim Reapers, devils and fallen-angels are a nuisance." I could literally hear the smirk in his voice. "I will be taking Ophis who became a 'fake' now."

Suddenly Pluto moved faster that I was expecting but he was blocked by Azazel's spear, my mentor and teacher frowned at the reaper. "…I was beaten by Cao Cao before and my artificial sacred gear isn't fixed completely yet, but not using it will be dangerous I guess! Fafnir! I will have you keep up with me a bit longer!" Suddenly Azazel was covered in his armor his twelve wings expanded and he took off into the air. Both fighting in a high pace battle… Shit this guy is faster then Azazel… He needs help. Just as I was about to join my teacher in battle he shouted at me.

"Magnus stay there, I will be his opponent!" Just like that Azazel went back to battle.

"Now. It looks like we can fight."

Turning around I looked at Siegfried who already had his four silver dragon arms out, all his arms were holding his swords. If I remembered correctly those arms boosted his power which means with all six out… That is quite the power up. I picked up the scythe I had taken from the grim reaper and found that it collapsed and folded, so the blade wouldn't be able to cut me… Interesting. Quickly removing a part of my armor, I slid the now shrunken scythe into my pocket.

"Okay Sig let's have that- "I started to say but was stopped as Kiba appeared by my side.

"I'm sorry Magnus, but he's mine." The blonde said with a frown on his face, okay I know that look… This was Kiba's fight not mine.

Siegfried smirked at Kiba's appearance. "Kiba Yuuto, it seems you've gained a few new abilities."

"I couldn't forgive myself for my loss against you back in Kyoto, so I increased my training with Magnus acting as my opponent."

"That seems interesting, maybe I should train with him." Sig said looking at me.

Kiba then created a new holy-devil sword and then in a flash of golden light Kiba was gone, both Siegfried and Kiba were moving at such fast speeds that I could hardly keep up and that is saying something. What is surprising is the fact that the silver-haired clone of my friend was keeping up with Kiba but not by much. Controlling eight limbs, like he was at such fast speeds would be hard for anyone, including a normal guy like Sig. As I was watching the fight I knew that Kiba was causing some harm but nothing serious, yet.

Siegfried then smiled in confidence. "I see, your skills and speed are much faster then before. Now let's see how you handle this!" As he said that the demon swords began to glow. "Nothung! Tyrfing!" The first sword created a huge cut in the air and when he swung the second one it created a huge crater in the ground. Holy crap that second sword is like the Excalibur destruction, while the first was like Durandal when it comes to sharpness. "Try this on for size! Balmung!" He then thrusts the sword forward which had a drill-shape aura around it, which was then thrusted toward the blonde knight.

Kiba switched his sword to a holy one and quickly created his drag knight troops and used half of them as a shield. The ones that weren't destroyed went after Siegfried.

"Ha! Dainsleif!" Siegfried swung the blade to the side and huge pillars of ice formed on the ground and they pierced through the knights freezing them.

You know I think this is the first time I have seen the effects of his swords… And they are dangerous, to make matters worse Kiba was tired. I could see that, using his flash ability consistently would wear him down. That was one of the side effects. Sadly, Siegfried was still fresh for a fight. Kiba created a new wave of dragon knights but the silver-haired teen dodged out of the way… Looks like he figured out the weakness of the troops.

"I understand the weakness of that new balance breaker just by fighting with you for a short time. You can reflect your ability to the dragon knights, right? Yet you still can't reflect your techniques to them. These troops who only have speed can't possibly compete against me!" Siegfried tried to dodge one knight but suddenly the dragon knight moved with much more skill and it cut off one of Sig's dragon arms, suddenly Siegfried was in pain and he looked at the knight who removed his helmet to reveal Kiba's face.

"… Impossible! Then the one over there is…"

The Kiba ordering the dragon knights suddenly became transparent and vanished as Kiba removed the armor around him. "The one over there was an illusion. I hid among my own knights waiting for you to lower your guard."

Grinning I crossed my arms, there was the technique user that I knew.

"I hid among them when I used them as a shield. I anticipated you would find out about my dragon-knights weakness and waited for you to lower your guard. Like I thought you did just as I expected, the Hero Faction seems to focus on people's weakness and use it against them. Well I turned the tables on you." Kiba had a smirk on his face.

Siegfried stared at Kiba in shock while, but it was more than that he looked like he was mentally cursing himself for his mistake. "This pain… Did you gain the power of a dragon slayer?"

Kiba held his sword in front of him. "Yes, this is a dragon slaying holy sword, since your sacred gear is represented as a dragon it can't withstand this power."

"… It is said that those are the hardest types to create; dragon-slayer holy-swords and demonic-swords. But it looks like you learned how to do it. Quite the talent you have." Sig said with a bitter smile… Wow that I didn't know but it makes sense that dragon slaying weapons are among the hardest to make now that I think about it. Dragons are dangerous creatures that are considered to top tier among all the factions. So, it makes sense that it would be hard to create a weapon that could kill them.

"Back before we fought Loki, Magnus gave me Ascalon to study just in case he went of control, and of course after the fight with Astaroth Azazel helped me take it even further. I can make dragon-slaying holy and demon swords. Of course, I ca make dragon-slaying holy-devil swords as well." Kiba explained, now the first part I remember but the second I had no idea that Azazel helped Kiba. "Of course, once Magnus swore never to use that power again I stopped until I lost fighting you."

Siegfried grit his teeth in anger… No, it was more than that, this was humiliating for him. Sig considered himself one of the best swordsman of this age and to lose like this? Yeah it was a huge blow to his pride.

"Just as expected from him." Looking to my side I found Rias standing right next to me… What is with the women in my life being able to sneak up on me? "Magnus, you and Kiba train all the time correct?"

"Yes ma'am." I smiled at the crimson haired beauty.

"… I think it's amazing Kiba is able to keep up with you Magnus. You were able fight against Sairaorg who can combine with a Longinus, what do you think about Kiba's ability to keep up with you?" She asked looking up at me.

"He's a monster." I admitted honestly with my arms crossed. "He is a pure offensive fighter and he can keep up despite the fact he doesn't have armor." Seriously Kiba was a monster in training and despite the fact he didn't bother increasing his defensive powers, despite the fact he could wear his dragon troops. So, he focused on his power and speed… It was quite amazing to be honest seeing him become stronger.

"He believes like he is being overshadowed by your power." Rias put a hand on her hip. "He is becoming quite the formidable fighter, from my point of view Kiba has enough strength to representative the young devils." Rias said the pride in evident in her voice.

"The training with Magnus made me even stronger, I recommend you train with him once. Except you must be prepared to lose your life when you train with him. Magnus will put you through a literal hell."

Siegfried sighed and shook his head. "… You're right, I will need to think about it, now let's see if you can survive this."

Gray mist appeared around the swordsman and a large group of reapers appeared again… Is Georg using his sacred gear to connect to the outside world? If he is that's not good… basically we could end up facing an entire army… Seriously the numbers of reapers was up to over three hundred.

"You guys might have dodged them before, but having this many against you, you're more likely to get hit by their scythes now." Siegfried smiled happily…. So that's this plan huh? Overwhelm us with their forces and hope that they can kill us. Despite how weak they were compared to us, they would eventually take us down with their scythes.

"This is quite troublesome." Akeno landed down next to the rest of us, as the numbers of the reapers increased to over a thousand. While up in the sky Azazel and Pluto's battle raged on, yeah, we wouldn't be getting help from him anytime soon. Looking at all the reapers I thought over what to do…Great… I don't think I can take that much even with Wizard… I could try using Panzer but that alone wouldn't be enough… Hell even if we combined all our attacks into one… Come on… Think Magnus… Think… The real problem was the energy boost I got earlier was going…Suddenly I felt a tugging sensation from within me.

" _Looks like you could use some help kid."_

" _This situation seems pretty dire."_

" _Grim Reapers are annoying, aren't they?"_

Freezing I looked down at my left hand… Those are the previous possessors… Closing my eyes I allowed myself to be pulled into the sacred gear, and once I re-opened my eyes I looked around and found myself in the bar which was filled with all the other possessors, usually these guys were all grayed out but not anymore. They were full of life and color and they looked happy to see me… Hell even Belzard and Elsha along with the previous user of the Divine Dividing. They were all looking at me with a grin.

"Quite a troublesome situation don't you agree? I think you know the answer on how to get out of here _._ " One of the ones dressed like a roman solider said with a grin

"Yes, I agree, it is time to reuse it." Another one of the previous possessors said with a smile.

Elsha smiled and looked at Belzard who nodded. "They're right kid, time to show us that light of yours again."

"You mean it's time to use the Crimson Emperor, again don't you?" I asked looking around and suddenly they all cheered. Even the mostly silent Belzard gave me a smile. Suddenly on the screen appeared images of Rias. "It's time for that power up again!" All of them cheered and suddenly I was enveloped in a bright crimson light and I was back in the real world. Looking at Rias I smiled brightly and held my hand out to her. "Hey Rias I'm going to need your help again do you mind?"

Smiling the crimson haired teen took my hand in mine and suddenly my body was enveloped in a crimson light. This was the power up that Rias gave me earlier, we found out that she had some strange power to increase my energy and restore me back to full strength. We had discovered this power back during my fight with Sairaorg, it's strange but Azazel believed it had something to do with our connection and the time she was under Loki's curse and she wore a part of my armor. Azazel said she could have absorbed some of my power due to that shard that was inside of her. Whatever the reason for it, this power Rias's really helped.

This light of hers it was incredible, I wonder if this is what it felt like when I transferred power someone? Taking a deep breath, I grinned. "I think it's time I show off. I who shall awaken, I am the Red Dragon who walks the path of light, I follow my dreams and have an infinite hope, I shall become the Crimson Emperor. I shall show you a bright new future!"

" **Dragon Promotion: Crimson Emperor!"**

Azazel who saw this grinned. "Because of the brief time she had a shard of his boosted gear within her, that girl can restore his power and energy!"

Grinning I looked at Rias who placed her hands on my back. "Ready Red?

"Of course, Magnus." My girlfriend smiled at me and began to transfer her power inside of me.

Charging up the destructive power I stared at the reapers. "Take this! Diablos Dragon Blast!" The massive torrent of power raced out and the reapers enveloped by the blast were now gone… Okay I've said it before and I'll say it again, but I love this woman! After firing that blast of energy Rias's hands glowed with crimson light and I felt even stronger.

Siegfried shouted in shock. "This bad it's dangerous to leave that woman alone if she can restore his power… The most dangerous one here isn't the Heavenly Dragons or Ophis but Rias Gremory! If her and Magnus are together they can cause anything to happen!" Turning back, I stared at my girlfriend who was blushing slightly. Come on Rias we're a team you know

Azazel shouts with a grin. "Perhaps we should call her the Crimson Dragon Princess, perhaps we should call this power the Gremory's Gift. Seriously this girl is like a battery of power for you." Shaking his head, the fallen angel stared at us. "You two are an idiotic couple, aren't you?

"Just go back and fight feather brain!" I shouted staring up at my teacher.

"So, I'm a battery huh? Well whatever helps." Rias smiled up at me. "I'll keep your power up for you."

"Stop those two!" Siegfried shouted but just as more reapers appeared I fired a blast of power at them and despite some of the drain I felt from using one of my stronger attacks I felt Rias empower me once again. However, something strange was happening eyes going wide I turned around to see that she was about to fall. Catching her I dismissed my helmet and stared at her. "Rias! Are you alright?" I asked out of concern.

"Just a little tired is all." She said staring up at me with a weary smile… Oh crap I recognized this, whenever I used to much power or energy I would fall over. She shouldn't try using this 'Gremory Gift' anymore at least not for a while. "I'll be fine once I get some rest… It's great being able to fight alongside you I love you Magnus." Reaching up she gently touched my face before passing out.

"Love you too Red. Get some sleep." Turning around I stared at Kiba and motioned for him to come over. "Watch over her for me I have some unfinished business."

Bending down the knight nodded and held my girlfriend for me. "Go get them Magnus."

Turning around I cracked my neck as my helmet reappeared on my face. You ready Ddraig?

 **Of course, partner let's do this!"**

" **Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!"**

"Akeno give me a hand!"

"What do you need Magnus?" The black-haired girl asked looking up at me.

"Put your hands on my back I have an idea." I said with a smile, if I was right then this would be awesome. As Akeno put her hands on my back the symbol in the center of my chest changed to a lighting bolt. "Thunder Dragon Roar!" A wave of holy-lighting and dragon power raced out of my chest blasting even more of the grim reapers, as Siegfried dodged out of the way of the attack.

Panting I looked around the fake world and whistled in surprise. There was just about nothing left… Not even a blade of grass. I think the only ones left were our group, Siegfried, Georg and Pluto.

"I have to admit that was pretty hot Magnus." Akeno smiled at me with a small blush. "We should do combination attacks more often."

"Yeah, maybe later." I said looking at her. "Though instead of that maybe just a date out in town at your favorite tea shop- "I started to say but felt something smack my head. Blinking I looked around for who threw whatever it was that hit me and turned out it was Koneko from the thirteenth floor. Seriously? You get a date too. Man, these girls can be nuts.

Finally, Azazel landed next to us while Pluto landed next to the remaining enemies we had. "This is checkmate." Azazel pointed his spear of light at them.

"… Your power is insane as always Magnus." Siegfried panted heavily.

Looking around I noticed that the device Georg had created was still intact… Despite all the damage we caused it was still standing… But given the fact the magician was in pretty rough shape I could only guess that he was putting all his power into protecting the device. However, they were at their limits and if we gave them one final push and if we were careful we could get out of this situation- "What in the hell is that noise?" All of us were looking around when a hole appeared in the sky and from it appeared a strange figure in a red robe… Oh no not these guys again but who is it? Slowly the guy removed his hood and landed in between us and Siegfried. Oh, shit I know him… the memory was fuzzy but just looking at him stirred up feelings of anger and the need to protect Asia.

"It has been awhile Red Dragon Emperor and Vali." He glared at me and then directed his attention towards the hotel, now that he was closer I could see he had a cloak figure underneath his arm.

Azazel then narrowed his eyes at the intruder. "Shalba Beelzebub. The leader of the Old Satan faction, and a member of the Draco Rufus Interfectores."

… Great my day couldn't get any worse then this…

Siegfried took a step forward with an angry look on his face. "Shalba. I received a report, but I never thought you were acting by yourself, where are the rest of your 'friends'."

"Hello Siegfried, your people certainly provided assistance in rescuing me and introducing me to my group and for that you have my gratitude. Though I did lose Ophis's snake and my powers are lower than before." Shalba said in an all to calm tone… I recognized that tone, it was the same one Kokabiel had…

"And the reason for you to come here is?" Sig asked staring at the devil.

"Nothing much. I thought I would declare war on you." Shalba said his voice filled with confidence and suddenly he revealed what was the cloak. No… It was Leo the monster maker. Just looking at him I could see his eyes were dull… he was being controlled. As creepy as this kid was he was still a kid and it was horrifying seeing him like this.

"Leonardo!" Sig and Georg called out seeing the kid.

"Shalba, why did you him here? No. Why is he with you!? Leonardo was supposed to be on a different mission!"

Shalba stared at them with a grin. "I thought I would have him assist me!" The devil king's descendant raised his hand in front of Leo's face and a sinister looking magic circle appeared and that is when the silver-haired kid screamed in pain.

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" His screams were so loud that I thought he would lose his voice in an instant and that is when it happened his shadow expanded so much that the entire field was covered in it.

Shalba took off into the air and began to laugh loudly… It was the type of laugh that only belonged to the mentally deranged. "Fuhahahahahaha! Annihilation Maker is a very splendid ability! People say that he specializes in creating anti-monsters! Checking the movements of the Hero Faction, I kidnapped him now then! I will have him create a monster that can eliminate the current devils of the world!"

Suddenly something started to rise from the shadow… It was huge… A head rose from the shadow … Whatever this creature was it was big and angry. Once it's head was out of shadow it let out a roar. "RAGAHHHHH!" Covering my ears, I grit my teeth in pain and shock as I saw the monster rise out of the shadow. This monster was large, in fact I would say it was bigger then Great Red, this creature was over six hundred feet tall and it covered this entire field. Underneath it smaller monsters appeared while they weren't as large, but they were plenty big and dangerous looking as well.

A large magic circle appeared beneath the monsters… That was a transportation circle! Shalba shouted as he was laughing. "I'm planning on transporting these monsters to the underworld and let them wreak havoc in the underworld! These anti-monsters will destroy the fake devil kings and their world!"

"Stop them!" Azazel ordered, no need to tell us twice. All of us began to launch attacks but we barely began to scratch their hides… How in the hell are these things so tough? Finally, all the monsters vanished in a flash of light. Damn it! Can it get any worse… Okay why is the world shaking… Looking around I spotted there was a cut within the sky and the remaining buildings began to collapse and fall apart, including the hotel. As the field became more and more unstable I looked behind me to see that Rias was now up… and the others in the hotel were trying to get out.

Georg then shouted at Siegfried. "The device won't last much longer! Damn Shalba, did he force Leo to use his balance breaker by force?"

"… We can't help it. Looks like it's time for us to leave. Let's retreat at once after retrieving Leonardo. Pluto, how about…?" Siegfried stopped when he realized the reaper had straight up left. Frowning the silver-haired swordsman shook his head. "I see… So that is what that skull god was up to, he was helping Shalba from the shadows, did he tell him the method to force the balance breaker? This isn't good we don't know the side effects or the cost of making him activate the balance breaker like that… Let's go!" With that both of them grabbed Leo who was now on the ground and vanished within a haze of mist.

Damn it… However, I couldn't focus on that as a loud explosion drew my attention, Shalba was attacking our people! "What's wrong Vali!? What happened to your proud demonic powers? The power of the White Dragon Emperor!? Hahaha! You are just a half breed human, there is no way you could win against me who is a real devil!"

However, the attack was blocked by a magical shield that Vali had created and despite his pain the silver-haired teen smirked. "I don't want to hear it from someone who names himself a devil king and yet can't fight his own battles."

"It only matters if you win in the end! Now, there is one more thing I want!" Shalba pointed his hand toward Ophis and she was wrapped up in a rope made up of devil power. "Just like the information I gathered said! The current Ophis has an unstable power even in my current state I can capture her I will have her give me a snake again since my powers are down! I will be taking her now!"

"Fuck that noise!" Spreading my wings of light with a quick flap I took off toward Shalba who kept on laughing.

"I shall become a poison that will devour the underworld! Those devils who denied me what is rightfully mine, I don't care about them, the authority or even the possession of the underworld. I shall use the last bit of my power to destroy the underworld with those monsters!" As I came into view Shalba's grin widened and he pointed at me. "I haven't forgotten about you Red Dragon and what you did, I will kill the children you care about! They will suffer under my rage and die coughing up blood while crying for you to save them! The low, mid and high-class children will all die! This is the world you are all fighting for isn't? A world without discrimination!"

…. No… I won't let him hurt anyone, including the children… This bastard will die. Rushing the devil, I began to attack him, but the bastard was dodging my attacks.

The field around us was collapsing, holes appeared all around us. Kuroka who was inside the hotel shouted. "This field is at its limit! We should be able to transfer out of here I will get the circle activated!" Everyone was now gathering around Kuroka while the mad devil Shalba was still laughing loudly as he tried to use Ophis as a human shield against my attacks, finally the devil began to run… No. You won't get away.

"Magnus! We have to get out of here now!" I heard Rias call but instead I didn't go over here. "Magnus…?"

Turning around I dismissed my helmet. "I'm sorry but I'm not leaving. I need to rescue Ophis and stop Shalba."

Everyone just stared at me like I was an idiot…. Which I was, but damn it I am not letting him take Ophis, and I'm not letting him get away with threatening those kids….

"I'll fight with you!"

"We can help you Magnus let us!"

Kiba and Akeno shouted at me but sighing I shook my head. "No, I can handle him myself, someone has to go to the underworld and warm them, plus this dimension is falling apart and soon we'll be in the in the dimensional gap soon and no offense but unless you have armor like mine you won't survive. I can't let Shalba get away with Ophis or threatening those kids." If Vali was at full strength he could do it or if Azazel's armor wasn't damaged like it was he could as well… But sadly, he couldn't, no only I could do this.

"We won't be able to leave unless we do it now!" Kuroka shouted the panic was evident in her voice.

"Magnus Maverick…." Looking at Vali I could see he was leaning on Azazel's shoulder and he looked even worse for wear, I guess Shalba's attack did get to him before he could deploy a shield.

Grinning I gave him a thumbs up. "Don't worry Vali I'll get him once for you."

Hearing that Vali smiled at me and nodded. "Magnus we'll open the dragon gate afterwards to summon you and Ophis alright!"

Good, we may need a quick escape back home, just as I was about to take off.

"Magnus!" Turning around I stared at the woman I loved as she stared up at me, she was leaning on Akeno for support. "Come back to me no matter what!"

Smiling I nodded my head. "I promise, and you know me, once I make a promise I always keep it! I'll come back to you!" With that I summoned my helmet and took off toward Shalba just as the light around my friends and loved ones grew brighter and they were transported safely out of here. Heading for the top of the hotel I saw the devil king's descendant laughing as madly as ever. Once there Shalba stopped laughing but he looked pleased seeing me.

"I thought that Vali would have come after me, but I am even happier seeing you here O'Mighty Red Dragon Emperor." Grinning widely, he spread his arms wide. "So, have you come for me? Do you want to get rid of a member of the Draco Rufus Interfectores and perhaps find out more about us? Or did you come for Ophis, do you want her power, so you can dominate the human world and the underworld?" Laughing again he stared at me with a crazed gaze. "Why do you dragons all look at me with that look? Why do you look down on me!? Me who has the blood of a devil king!?"

Staring at Shalba I shook my head. "No, I don't give a fuck about your little 'group' you will all fail in trying to kill me. As for Ophis I don't want her power and I don't care about domination." Frowning I summoned a sword of light within my hand and glared at the devil. "You threatened those kids and because of that you'll pay."

"What about it?" Laughing Shalba shook his head with a grin. "They grew up in an underworld ruled by those usurpers, so they are lower then dirt. Even if I allowed them to survive to adulthood they will never show me the respect I deserve, plus they would resent me and rebel. No, they must die, and given that you care about the little bugs? It makes their deaths all the sweeter." Shalba stared at me with those crazed eyes his red coat moving in a nonexistence wind. "They worship you those children so when I will record this battle and when they believe their hero will save them from my monsters then I will release the footage of your death. For I learned that there can't be no true hope without despair. So, as I terrorize the underworld they will hope, and it will poison their souls. I will let them believe that they can survive. Then I will crush them."

Frowning I clenched my hands… This guy is nuts… Closing my eyes I remembered all those kids from the shows I did, the letters the video diary they sent… I won't let them die. "Shalba Beelzebub, you've made a poor decision and now you must may!" Allowing my fiery red aura to flare out of control I changed toward the devil, spreading my wings of light I activated the draining power which shone brightly.

"Gah! That power the Vanishing Dragon!" Shielding himself Shalba flew off away from me but he didn't get far flapping my wings together I shot some light feathers at him which caused the devil to cry out in pain as he was blasted back by the impact of the attack. However, he recovered faster then expected and sent a horde of mutated flies at me…. Really, really gross! Incasing my entire body in fire I burned off the flies and gave chase after the devil. Every time I landed a blow on Shalba I felt something burning my armor… No burning me. What the hell is going on?

"Confused?" Shalba asked answering my well unasked question. "Xander taught us a blessing to protect ourselves and our clothing from your armored attacks. "

There was such things? You know what I am so asking Azazel about this and if there is a way to counter it… Or maybe I should ask Irina and Xenovia, dragon slayers were with the church, so it would make sense that they would know something about it. Frowning I shook my head and charged forward began to send a flurry of blows toward him, now despite the fact his robe protected him from some damage but overall, I was stronger then he was and finally it happened… Despite whatever training he went through with the rest of the Draco Rufus Interfectores… He was weak… Like so weak it wasn't even funny. Finally, I stopped fighting and just stared at him in shock. "Your weak…"

Shalba stared at me with a blank expression. "What…?"

"You have no power, you know if I wasn't under Loki's curse at the time I could have taken without Juggernaut Drive." Putting a hand on my hip I shook my head. "You claim to be a descendant of a devil king, but I don't see it. This is why you should earn your position not just fucking inherit it."

Gritting his teeth Shalba held out his hand and created several magical circles at me and tried to bombard the area we were in with his magical might. Dodging out of the way I sighed slightly in relief, that magic… It was dragon slaying magic… I guess Xander taught his group a few more things, but it didn't matter. "Rotten dragon I'll teach you- "

"It's over!" The sword of light that was in my hand caught fire, racing toward Shalba I spun around I sliced the blade across his chest. Not waiting for him I plunged the sword straight into his stomach. I wasn't going to wait for this guy to do anything. As he coughed up some blood I dismissed my helmet and looked him in the eye. "You have failed Shalba the false."

Shaking in pain and anger Shalba glared at me. "If I'm going to die… I'm… taking you with me!" Raising his left hand Shalba, stabbed me in the shoulder with a shaft of light that tasted of dragon slaying magic. Letting go of my sword I fell back but Shalba reached out and gripped my throat tightly and with my mouth open he poured some kind of vial into my mouth. Sending a swift quick into his side I began to cough up whatever he poured into me, but it didn't come up… Coughing I griped my throat my eyes wide in pain. This pain… It burned… but more then that… I felt hot and cold flashes, I felt my bones breaking but without them really breaking. My skin was tearing but at the same time it wasn't…. However, that wasn't the end.

It gets worse.

Every single pain I ever felt in my life was being replayed right here and right now… And not just all the physical pain, any mental and emotion trauma as well… That means I felt Loki's curse but like a times a thousand. Asia's death, Raynare's mocking, the thought of losing my friends, and family. That was just the beginning of it. "Wh…at…'s…. Happ…en…ing….to….m…e…..?"

"Fuahahahaha! It's painful isn't it? That was some of Samael's blood, Hades gave some of it… To all of us… in the Draco Rufus Interfectores… I wanted to use mine against Vali but… It's better that I used it against you… Even if I'm dying… At least I can take you with me…" Gritting his Shalba spat out blood. "He hates you… He… hates both… dragons… However… he works through… Cat's paws… He doesn't dare… do it… himself… coward…"

Coughing I spat out blood…. Ddraig… you okay…?

 **Sorry kid… but it reached me to… I'm… in out and of consciousness…**

Staring at Shalba I shakily got back to my feet as he did the same…. This Pain was perhaps the worst thing imaginable and yet there was one thing that was clear to me… This monster had to die.

"Why… how… the curse… curse…" Shalba stared at me but stopped talking when I held up my hand which was glowing with a crimson light.

"You tried to kill my friends, my loved ones… you'll pay for that mistake with your life…. "Summoning my sword of light to my hand I fueled all the power I could into it.

" **Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!"**

The blade of light took on a golden shine and fiery outline, racing forward I raised the sword above my head.

"Impossible I'm a descendant of the real devil king… "Turning around in fear he Shalba begged the captured Ophis for hel. "Give me your snake please then I can beat this freak!"

"Right now, I am unstable. I can't make the snake that increases strength." Ophis said in a monotone that

"It's over! Burning Dragon Slash!" Slamming the blade down I cut the devil in half his entire body burning up. Panting I stepped through the pile of ashes that once was Shalba and slowly walked over to Ophis and cut her rope bindings.

Looking up Ophis stared at me confused. "Why did you help?"

Slowly I placed a hand on her head and gently rubbed it, and despite the MASSIVE amount of pain I was in I smiled. "You saved Irina and Asia, plus you don't deserve whatever they had planned for you."

"That was me showing gratitude." She turned her head still looking up at me confused. "You had no reason to save me."

"Yes, I do. You saved two people I cared for… but like I said you didn't deserved to be used by Shalba or the Khaos Brigade." I repeated staring down at her with a small frown. "They used you and you must have known that so why did you help them?"

"They promised me that they will defeat Great Red. I want to return to the dimensional gap and obtain my 'silence' and if I can defeat Great Red then it's fine." Ophis said as I finally removed my hand from her head she turned her head to the side. "I went to the Red Dragon's house because I thought I would find something that would help me fulfill my dream. Abnormal growth. I thought the secret behind the True Dragon and Heavenly Dragon lay here. I thought I could find the reason why I exist."

Frowning slightly, I could finally see why she could be controlled so easily, I knew she was a puppet but now it makes sense… She was so pure and innocent… She just… Now I get it completely. She was lonely and wanted to go home… The Khaos Brigade took advantage of that fact… The only one that didn't was Vali… He was her friend. That guy when I think he is going to zig he zags. Gritting my teeth in pain I looked down at Ophis… and smiles pushing past the pain… Which wasn't easy. "Ophis, do you want to be my friend?"

"…Friend? What's the benefit if I become that?" She asked confusion in her eyes.

Bending down I gently put her hand on her shoulder. "Well… I can promise you that you'll never be alone again, and you'll have someone to talk with."

Ophis looked down for a moment before a very small and tiny smile appeared on her face "I see. That sounds fun."

"Let's go then." Turning around I took a step but fell to my knees, I would have gone further but Ophis caught me by arm and slowly maneuvering around the Dragon God helped me limp across the field as the surrounding buildings were sucked into the void. Slowly Ophis and I walked into the Dimensional Gap… With hope that we could get home… And hopefully survive the curse of the Dragon Eater.

* * *

… It's a never ending… an unending void… It's hard to tell what direction I'm going… or how long or far I… No, we've gone... Ophis is… is with me… This… Curse it was taking… it's toll.

…. As we were walking… my eyes… I could barely see any… more…. Yet… I knew I had…. To keep… fighting… I used… whatever… magic I had left… to try and hold the… Curse… at… bay… It… wasn't…working… … Weird… the… pain… is gone…. No… Not gone… brain… shutting off…. To… protect… ME…. I…am…going… to… die…

" **Partner! It's almost time! Azazel and the others are probably about to open the Dragon Gate for us! Then the only thing left for them is to summon us!"**

… Right… Need… Help… Right… Ddraig…?

…. We… need to … get… home to the others… Home? "Ophis… Do you… want to live… at my house…?"

"My home is the dimensional gap I have no place to go."

"Not true… You… have a… a place with us…" I tried to smile but I couldn't my strength was waning… "Asia… Irina like you… So, does… Noble… and so do I…"

I think I fell down… Hard to… tell… Is my armor… gone…?

"Ophis… Do... know… what it's like to fall in love….?"

Rias… that beautiful hair…. her smile…. _"Live for my sake."_ … I love you…

" **Kid you must hold on! Everyone is waiting for us."**

You're right…

… Asia… Sweet… Asia… I promised to be her side… Always…

… Akeno… She needs me… She can't handle… losing someone else… I'm… sorry I couldn't…. tell you… how… I… feel…

Koneko… I'm glad she's getting along with Ravel… I hope you two… will… look after one… another…

…Xenovia…and Irina…. Sorry… I couldn't… be… there…

… Rossweisse… you… deserve… better…

"Ddraig, the curse is circulating through his entire body. He's at his limits."

" **I know that, Ophis! I already know that, but he won't die! This man has always kept on standing up!"**

…. Gasper…hurry and come…home…. Little… Bro…

….. Azazel…. My teacher…. Sorry I couldn't… live up… to your… expectations…

… Kiba... My… Best… Friend… Find… Peace…

Sairaorg… Saji… Nic… Vali… you guys… are good rivals….

" **Let's go home Magnus! What are you doing! Stand up! You always stood up!"**

… Mom… Dad… Megan… Morgan… Mason…. I'm sorry… Maybe… I'll see… grandpa….

…. Rias… I love you… I'm… glad… your… in… my life… I… want to keep my promise….

….

"…Ddraig, he isn't moving."

"… **Yeah."**

"…Ddraig, you are crying?"

"… **Yes…"**

"I, only knew him for a short time. The Dragon God stared at the teen and slowly she removed his jacket and suddenly it vanished. "He wasn't a bad person. He was my first friend."

"… **Yeah, it was fun. …Hey, Ophis. No, Magnus's last friend"**

"What is it?" Ophis looked at the arm of the red dragon.

" **Can you listen to my story for a bit, before I move on to a new host?"**

"Okay."

" **I want you to remember this man forever. Let me talk about him…"**

"Was he a good Red Dragon Emperor?"

" **Yeah, this is the story about the man who was the best Red Dragon Emperor…and my friend."**

* * *

 **Kiba POV:**

"The preparation is complete, we will open the Dragon-Gate." Azazel said as the magical circle began to glow.

After escaping the artificial dimension, we went straight for the stadium where we had the mid-class devil promotion test. Azazel went straight to work drawing the magic circle we would need to summon Magnus. Kuroka was assisting him. In order to summon Magnus, we called the former Dragon King Tannin for assistance, Vali despite suffering the effects of Samael's curse was helping us. We needed Magnus's help, right now the underworld was facing a crisis with the giant monsters that were created by the Annihilation Maker. To make matters worse they were anti-monsters just like the ones in Kyoto. The attack squads were already deployed by both devil and fallen angels but due to the large area they had to cover along with the strength of the monsters. They kept on making more of themselves without their creator, and to make matters worse the old Satan faction joined them and began to attack towns and villages all along the routes the monsters were going.

Damn Hades, he was helping the Old Satan and Hero Factions from behind the scenes, he manipulated both factions and because of him the underworld was now facing its current crisis. As to why he would do it? Is unknown the god of the dead had a hatred for devils, fallen angels and everything that wasn't a part of the Greek mythology. I am sure right now the god was watching this situation with glee. However, that wasn't our only concern, with the power that Cao Cao stole from Ophis… Well it was quite concerning what he would do with creating that new Ophis…

This situation is gradually getting worse, Sirzechs and the other devil kings were trying to persuade the other factions to help but with Cao Cao who possess the True Longinus as a looming threat… It was hard to gain cooperation from the other leaders of the other factions. Since they can not fight, those of us with power are on the move to face the monsters. Sairaorg was already heading out, and he wasn't the only one. Heaven was sending their Brave Saints. The Fallen Angels were sending the sacred gear possessors. From Valhalla squads of Valkyrie were heading out, and from the underworld team of ultimate class devils were fighting.

It seems that Xenovia and Irina were successful in telling the leaders of other factions what is going on and currently Durandal is being repaired. Yet even with all the help the anti-monsters were on the move toward the capital, the evacuation of the civilians has already started but this situation was grave. It's hard to tell if we will make it in time to help.

…. Magnus come back soon my friend, we need your help more then ever now. The children of the underworld are waiting for their hero, and we need our friend back.

"…. Yes! It's connected!" Azazel shouted as the circle began to glow, the jewel on his golden dagger began to glow with a golden color, Vali's body emitted a white a light as Tannin's began to glow purple. The mixtures of light began mix together in a way that reminded me of sunlight hitting stain glass. The light was so intense that we all were forced to cover our eyes, however the beautiful lights died down and finally vanished all together. Lowering my arm, we all stared at the circle but instead of seeing the familiar bronze-haired idiot that we all knew… There was only his jacket.

Why would only his jacket appear… No, it can't be…

"That… Idiot!" Azazel dropped to his knees all life and color draining from his face.

That is when it hit really hit us… Akeno simply stared her eyes going completely blank while Rias was in a daze…

"… Where's Magnus… why is only his jacket…?" Asia looked confused not understanding.

Ravel quickly hugged Koneko tightly who wasn't showing any sign of emotion, but her body began to shake violently. "Don't… let it… be true…"

Asia still confused looked to someone… anyone to explain… Slowly Rias walked toward the magic circle. "When Magnus went to take the promotion test… He brought something to identify himself as a member of my household… But it wasn't just papers he brought…" Bending down shakily the red-head put her hands in the jacket pocket and pulled out eight crimson red pieces…. "When he became human again these left… his body but with chunks of his soul still inside…"

That is when Asia realized what happened… She fainted. Vali simply stared in shock as Tannin remained silent…

… Magnus was dead…


	58. Life without a Maverick

**Hey guys I am back! Did you miss me? Anyone? No? Oh well... Anyway I am glad to be back with the next chapter and I hope you all like it. Now I just want to say thanks to everyone who faved and followed me and my stories it means a lot people it really does. Same to everyone who reviews I hope that you guys keep sharing your thoughts with me. Now onto the reviews!** **Merendinoemiliano glad you liked the chapter man. Ace Magnus will not be going to a different universe per say... Just wait and see what happens. You will see how everyone is holding out and what is going on with Magnus as well. Rias does isolate herself but given the situation who wouldn't mourn someone they love? Also yeah Magnus didn't mention Nat and that was my fault but notice I didn't mention any of his friends who I haven't named back in LA either so... Yeah it's just a matter of perspective I guess. If Magnus were to die he would want to be cremated and have his ashes spread over the Pacific ocean. Also yeah Kuroka will take an interest in what her sister likes, they may find some common ground. Also as for a rift in the ORC? Maybe you'll have to wait and see that's for sure. For Rias you will see what happens since she and everyone else has to adjust without the bronze-haired idiot. Now I hope you all like this chapter because I am sick and I need some bed rest. So I will update this and other stuff at a later date. Peace out!**

* * *

 **Kiba's POV:**

Two days... It has been two days since… I can't even say it; the pain was still to close to my heart. As of this moment I was wandering through the halls of the Gremory Castle, doing my best to occupy myself as the many servants of the house were rushing about in a panic. They weren't alone the personal soldiers of the Gremory household were running around as well due to the current crisis facing the underworld. The monsters that were released by Shalba Beelzebub were still on the move to the capital of the underworld. As of right now all the major underworld news stations were covering the monster rampage.

So far there is thirteen creatures in total and each them looked different from how they did in the artificial dimension, maybe coming here to the underworld changed them somehow? It doesn't matter, these creatures were a mismatch of different animal parts, they all varied between beast and humanoid like. Chimeras is what they are, or something similar. However, these monsters weren't the worst of it, the smaller ones could spawn more anti-monsters. While they were smaller, human in stature… There were dozens to hundreds of them being created at a time.

As a fellow creation type sacred gear user I was absolutely terrified of the power that the Annihilation Maker possessed… a top tier Longinus… A power that could rival God himself. Shuddering I shook my head and kept on walking. The government here in the underworld were calling the monsters names based on creatures from Lewis Carrol's works. The largest one heading for the capital city of Lilith was named the Jabberwocky, the other twelve Bandersnatch's. Azazel was apparently one was the one that gave them the ideas for the names.

"… _How can this be the attacks of the ultimate class devils aren't working!?"_

As I was walking I passed by a television set and stopped to watch the ongoing fight between the Bandersnatch's and a team of the ultimate class devils were attacking the anti-monsters, but their attacks were having the same effects that ours did back in the artificial dimension. These creatures were incredibly difficult, with incredibly thick skin. The tv screen switched showing the squads fallen angels, and sacred gear users. The Brave Saints were fighting alongside the group of Valkyries who were sent from Valhalla. However, they weren't alone large groups of warriors from the Greek side were helping, so a lot of 'worst' case scenarios have been avoided but still it wasn't enough.

The Jabberwocky was causing a lot of problems.

Last night Diehauser Belial and his peerage were dispatched and even though they were able to cause some damage to the Jabberwocky, but they could only stall the monster before it regenerated and continued on it's way like nothing happened at all. The news spread quickly which caused even more unrest among the civilians…. To make matters worse is the remaining members of the Old Satan faction began a coup d'état using this crisis to their advantage. They were most likely aware of what Shalba had planned because their attack started just as soon as the monsters appeared. So, the soldiers of the underworld were dispatched to face them.

The world of the devils was in such chaos right now we learned that servants of the high-class devils were rebelling against their masters throughout the underworld. All the reports I heard said that they were all sacred gear users who were forced into becoming devils. They were using this situation to their advantage and releasing whatever anger they had on their masters… Azazel called it a balance breaker bargain sale, and while some warriors from different factions were sent to deal with the situation but most of the man power was focused on the monsters they were priority. If we were to lose any important sites and capitals, then the underworld could be invaded by any outside force.

The one pulling all the strings was Hades and, yet we had know idea what else he and the Hero Faction were plotting, though at the moment they could be fighting given how he pulled one over them back in the artificial dimension. However, because of Cao Cao possessing the True Longinus it kept the gods and devil kings from facing the monsters themselves…If we were to lose any of the gods of devil kings the balance would be thrown out of whack. Not to mention we don't know if Hades will send his grim reapers into the field.

…. If Magnus were here he would say this… one hell of a situation we were in…. Magnus… I wish you were here.

Sighing I crossed my arms staring at the tv screen, it feels like it is the only thing I could do. Right now, the only piece of good news is the evacuations of the civilians was first priority. Thank goodness Sirzechs cares for his people and he knew that if the numbers of devils would go down it would seriously put the devil race close to extinction. Though at this rate the underworld could be destroyed from the rampage of the monsters. Damn Shalba and the Old Satan faction for doing this…

"It seems like servants of the devil king will finally be dispatched to take care of Jabberwocky and Bandersnatch."

Turning around at the voice I was surprised to see Riser Phenex standing there… I was so focused on what was going on the television that I didn't even notice him. Seeing the look on my face Riser sighed.

"I came here as my brother's escort, but I mostly came here to check on Ravel and Rias… but given the situation I am sorry Kiba Yuuto." Riser's eyes narrow as he looks down at the ground.

… It seems Magnus's death has reached him as well… Just as this crisis started Magnus when went to rescue Ophis from Shalba on his own, we tried to summon him back with the dragon gate but… The only thing that came back was his jacket and the evil pieces he used to help identify himself during the mid-devil promotion test. However, as they returned alongside his jacket the aura of Samael came through the gate as well. So, we believe that he was poisoned and despite his strength and his power over light… Magnus couldn't survive the curse, his body was too dragon like, what with him giving up his left arm. Then with his Ascension forms adding to that… Yes, it was impossible for him to survive… it was strange that his evil pieces came back but since they were the only thing that contained his soul.

… However, there was no response from the pieces… Expect for something odd some of his pieces took off and landed in front of us… We weren't exactly sure why, even Azazel couldn't find an explanation. So, the only thing any of us could do was take up the pieces and carry them with us… Half of them were went with Rias, while I received one, as did Akeno, Asia and Koneko and Ravel shared one… Slowly sliding my hand into my pocket I sighed gripping the pawn piece.

We had contacted the heaven in hopes of locating the spirit of the Red Dragon Emperor, see when his host dies Ddraig would seek a new host, and the information is recorded in the sacred gear database in heaven. Though according to what we were told the current Longinus possessors specifics were… complex compared to the past users and for that reason no information has come in yet. The Longinus observation institute of the Grigori were also searching for any available information, but we were warned any information we would receive would be thin at best. Also, the whereabouts of Ophis who should have been with Magnus was unknown as well, she may have stayed in the dimensional gap or she could have died because of Samael's curse. Much like Ddraig the search for the Dragon God was still going on but we were certain she wasn't with Hades, the chance of that is very low since there was no way Magnus wouldn't have killed Shalba.

There was no way that Magnus would have lost to Shalba… Everyone, including myself knew that Magnus could take on Shalba but… no matter how much we searched there wasn't any signs to show that Magnus survived his encounter… Because of Magnus's position within the underworld we didn't reveal the information… partially because we couldn't accept the reality of it…

"Were you able to meet with Rias?" I asked slowly looking at the blonde devil who shook his head.

"No, she wouldn't open the door. She wouldn't even respond when I called her. However, given the situation… I can understand seeing what happened to the man she loves." Riser placed his hands in his pockets.

The tv suddenly turned off, peering back into the room I saw Koneko slowly placing a cup of tea down on a coffee table. "Have some tea." She said looking at me with a blank expression before sitting down in a chair in the corner of the room.

"Listen Ravel. In any case you have to cheer up."

"If I may sir it's hard to lose someone like that, especially given her feelings."

Walking into the room was three people. One was Ravel, the other was Nic and the last one was someone I have only seen on television. The oldest son of the house of Phenex and it's heir. Ruval Phenex, he was quite a striking figure. Unlike his brother Riser, Ruval dressed like a proper noble and he seemed to exude a calming aura and he seemed very gentle. Surprising since he was in the top ten of the rating game, there was even rumors of him being promoted to ultimate class devil, so he is the one that Riser came to escort but what was surprising was seeing Nic here. I wonder if he was here to comfort Ravel as well. Noticing me Ruval walked up with Nic following close by his side.

"You must be Lady Rias's knight, given the situation it should be okay to give you this." Reaching into his pocket the heir to the house of Phenex gave me several small bottles…. These are phoenix tears! "We came to give you this, along with seeing our sister and Lady Rias, since we are in this situation, all counter attack squads will be given these. I feel sorry for youths like your group having to face these dangers. Soon I will be on the front lines along with my foolish brother and Nicodemus here."

Looking at me Nic smiled sadly and gently placed a hand on my shoulder. "It's good seeing you again Kiba, I just wish it were under better circumstances. Also, Lord Ruval me and my friends are being sent to deal with the rebel sacred gear users."

Ruval nodded. "Ah yes, now I remember, still good luck. I wish our other brother would be joining us, but he is helping in his own way."

If I remembered correctly the house of Phenex had four children which was rare among high-class devils. The oldest and third sons participated in the rating games while the second was in charge of one of the media stations.

"I heard that besides Lady Rias, her queen is very depressed because of the Red Dragon's death, along with the others that I have heard, the only one that seems to be holding themselves together well is you. A man who has a deep love for his comrades and is able to hold himself together even after the death of a friend. Remarkable."

"Thank you very much." I said bowing my head slightly… The truth of the matter is I can hardly endure it anymore, yet I must, much like he said Rias and Akeno aren't in good shape. Rias is locked within her room holding onto the remaining pieces and his jacket, and Akeno… She lost her psychological support and sitting on a couch in one of the guest rooms her eyes hollow. I tried speaking to both of them and, yet they never responded to me. I can't begin to imagine what they were going through… Then there was poor Asia who was in another room crying, even she wouldn't answer me.

Xenovia and Irina are still in heaven and I am not sure if Magnus's death was reported to them, same with Rossweisse or Gasper who were away at the moment… To make matters worse we couldn't get ahold of Morgan, Megan or Mason… or his parents at the moment… I had no idea how to explain to The Maverick family that Magnus was dead…

… Right now, our group was separated and disorganized, until recently we seemed like the ultimate team but now? We weren't even a shadow of what we were. Even when the members of our team return, we will never be back to our original strength. Magnus was a foundation for our team… Could I support this team in his stead? Magnus… I need your resolve, that ability to face anything or anyone without ever backing down.

Ruval turned his attention to his sister and shook his head. "Our family wanted Ravel to become the Red Dragon Emperor's servant and possibly marry him if we could have."

"Yes. I understand that." Magnus once discussed this with me, he knew that Ravel was most likely sent to be an apart of his future peerage but the marriage part he didn't know about. He knew that Ravel had a crush on him, in fact we all did but I don't think he knew the true intentions of the house of Phenex.

"… As to what will happen to Ravel's future isn't decided as of yet, but can you let her stay here? It seems she made friends here. I believe their names were Koneko, Gasper and Mason? She talked about them through a magic circle, and she sounded very happy."

"Of course, we will take care of Ravel."

Ruval smiles and bows his head in thanks. "Very well, Riser we are going, it is time for you to show off the flames of the house of Phenex. Nicodemus, I wish you luck my young friend, do be careful."

"Yes brother, see you Kiba Yuuto. Take care of Rias and the others."

Nic bowed his head sighed. "I wish there was more I could do here but we all have our jobs to do… Join us in the field soon Kiba."

With that said the three devils left the room, the only sounds were Ravel's crying… Looking over at the blonde girl I could see her eyes were filled with tears, and she was holding her face with her hands, as Koneko sat next to her.

"… This is too much for me… I was finally able to get closer to the man I respect and care for…." Poor Ravel, she I am sure was in love with Magnus and respected him deeply. She normally had a… tsundere personality but there were times when she looked at Magnus like he was her hero, she really must have wished to be with him.

"I was somehow prepared for this… No matter how strong Magnus and Kiba are, there will be a time when they reach their limit." Koneko mumbled, now this was a little shocking to hear, she was prepared for us to die? Grated it is natural considering all the near-death experiences we have had up until now. Just hearing this my mind went back to a time when Magnus and I both talked about what would happen if one of us were to die.

Hearing that Ravel stood up enraged with tears in her eyes. "You are accepting it too fast! I can't be strong like that Koneko!"

Koneko faced the frustration and anguish from her classmate with her usual calm and emotionless state but slowly she starts to break down then she started to shake and cry. "I've also…I've reached my limits! He died after I confessed my feelings… that idiot… Why Magnus… why are you so stupid!" With her emotions flowing out all at once Koneko hid her eyes within the sleeve of her uniform… She must have been forcing herself to stay calm…

Seeing her crying Ravel embraces Koneko. "I'm sorry Koneko…"

"… Ravel it's to painful… this is too much…"

For the both of them, his death… it was becoming too much for them… I slowly moved to comfort them but was stopped when I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Kiba Yuuto." Turning around I found myself face to face with one of the leaders of the fallen angels, Baraqiel standing there. "Can we speak? It's about my daughter." He asked looking at me.

Nodding I motioned for the fallen angel to follow me out of the room as we were leaving I am not sure why, but I swear I saw a crimson light… It must be my eyes.

* * *

 **Third Person POV:**

As the two first years embraced the other crying, the only sounds that could be heard was the scuffle of feet from the servants outside of the room and their own crying. Suddenly the sound of the television turning on which was followed by the most familiar voice echoed through the room.

"Over a thousand channels and nothing good on…" Sighing the voice clicked off the television. "This is why I don't watch cable tv…" Both girls froze and slowly opened their eyes to see a bronze-haired teen sitting on the couch across the room from them.

"No… it can't be…"

"Magnus…?"

Turning to look at them the bronze haired idiot gave the girls a wide grin. "What's the matter you two look like you've seen a ghost?" Looking down Magnus's mouth formed a small 'o' before shaking his head. "Right… Never mind."

Both girls stared at the teen before they quickly rushed over slamming themselves into his chest crying and banging their fists against him crying. Staring at them with a sympathetic gaze Magnus slowly just rubbed their heads.

"You idiot! You stupid idiot!"

"Why did you face him on your own!"

This went on for several minutes as both girls called him all manner of names, some of the ventured on the creative while others were just plain simple. Finally, they wore themselves out, and when that happened they both looked up their eyes red and puffy. Staring down at them Magnus had a small smile on his face, slowly turning his head, he stared at them. "It's okay, everything is okay."

"Magnus… Why... How…?" Koneko tried to ask but she couldn't find the words to finish her sentence.

Ravel tried to echo her friend's words, but nothing came out expect for a choked sob.

Smiling Magnus shrugged. "To be honest… I am not sure how I'm here, but I am. Though it is weird… I mean I know I died but… I am not sure how I am here… Or anything."

"Magnus… Why… why did you… die…?" Ravel choked out as she rubbed her eyes. "Why didn't you come back…"

"Someone was in trouble you two, and you know me." Still smiling Magnus's shoulders shrugged up and down. "And I did come back… Just not in the way you thought, and for that. I'm sorry." Looking at both Koneko and Ravel the bronze-haired teen sighed. "But just because I'm dead doesn't mean it's the end. Death is just another path, one we must all take, we don't get to decide when we go. All we can do is decide what to do with the time that is given to us."

Koneko froze up at his words her eyes going wide. "Did you… quote… Lord of the Rings?"

Chuckling Magnus nodded. "Yeah… well more paraphrasing different lines… But I'm right, I chose to do this and that's that. Please respect my decision and know that if I had a chance I would do it all over again." Slowly placing his hands on their heads, the teen shook his head. "Now I need you both to be there for one another alright? Can you do that for me?"

"I-yes I can." Ravel looked at Koneko who in turn and looked at the blonde.

"Yes, if it's for you." The silver-haired girl said with a nod.

"Good, now both of you go and get some food and rest alright?" Magnus said crossing his arms. "Something tells me you'll need it."

Nodding both girls slowly and reluctantly pulled themselves free from the teen and together they left the room, but before leaving they turned around to get one more look at the bronze-haired teen but he was gone. In his place was a small white pawn piece.

* * *

 **Kiba's POV:**

"I see. Then Akeno is…." As we walked through the hallway I explained what was going on with Akeno to her father. The fallen angel had a pain filled expression on his face, Magnus's death and the situation Akeno was in was bothering the older man. Placing my hands within my pockets I griped the pawn piece within my pocket. I felt so useless right now… I couldn't support my comrades. Rias was locked in her room refusing to come out, Akeno was stuck in a state where she could barely move, and Asia was somewhere in between Rias and Akeno… Then there was Ravel and Koneko… I wanted to ask them to watch over Asia, but I never got the chance to… plus I am not sure if they could, given their condition…

… I can't do anything… I don't have Magnus's way with words… The only thing I seem to be good at is wielding a blade. Which is why I will do what I can for them use my sword to protect them. We arrived in front of the door where Akeno was staying Knocking on the door I waited for a response but there was none. So, Baraqiel and I opened the door. There was no light within the room but even without it we could see Akeno was sitting on a small sofa located in the corner of the room, the same hollow expression on her face.

Baraqiel slowly walked toward his daughter and placed on her shoulder. "Akeno…"

"… Fath…er…?" Akeno mumbled responding for the first time since we arrived at the Gremory home.

Baraqiel nods and slowly hugs his daughter. "I heard what happened."

Shaking Akeno's eyes started to fill with emotion and tears and she buried her head into her father's chest. "Father… I…"

Baraqiel gently strokes his daughter's hair. "It's alright you can cry now, I will be here until you stop. However, you are the queen of the Gremory group, which is becoming a representative of the young devils. You must use your power for the underworld soon, until then just cry my daughter."

"… Magnus… why…" Akeno began to weep openly as she buried herself further into Baraqiel's chest. With her father here Akeno should recover a bit… I will be a nuisance if I stay here anymore. Quietly I turned around and left the room, closing the door behind me. Deciding to head back to floor I was on when I first ran into the fallen angel I met someone that I wasn't expecting to see in the hallway.

"Saji."

"Yo Kiba."

"What brings you here?" I asked staring at the student council member.

"Well, Sona came to see how Rias is doing. So, I was sent here to escort her, we met with members of the Phenex along with Nic." Saji said as he and I began to walk down the hallway.

"I see. Thank you." I said with a grateful smile, hopefully Sona could get to Rias. Given their friendship it was nice to see that Sona cared about Rias's wellbeing.

"Kiba, I'm planning on helping. I'm going to protect the civilians living in town."

The Sitri group is also going to fight huh? It makes sense since everyone with power are being summoned to face the current crisis. I have no doubt that the Great King Bael and the Archduke Agares groups will be dispatched soon. So, it isn't strange that the Sitri team would be sent to fight… Naturally we will be called on as well, it was only a matter of time.

"We are also planning on joining you."

Saji stops and looks at me with a concerned look. "Are Rias and the others able to fight?"

Given the situation it's understandable that he would be concerned given the current situation I am not sure if any of us could fight to our fullest... But even so we must go and face this crisis head on. "We have to fight, all devils with great powers are being summoned. We have no choice in the matter."

"Yeah you are right." Saji smiled but then his expression changed, his eyes burning with anger. "Do you know who killed Magnus?"

"I do, but he must be dead. There is no way Magnus wouldn't have finished him off." It's true that is one thing we all believed that Shalba must be dead., there was no doubt in our mind.

Saji began to shake before he nodded. "Yeah… you're right there is no way he would lose even if he were to die… He would take whoever it was with him." Shaking Saji slammed his fist against the wall in anger. "So, the guy that killed him is gone already, then I will just have to beat the Khaos Brigade and kill the group that guy who killed him belonged to."

"Saji… You…" I stared at pawn of the Sitri group in shock, I knew he and Magnus were friends, but I didn't expect this kind of reaction.

"He was my goal… I worked hard because of him, I was able to do well in the match against Agares." Staring down at his hands Saji had some tears in his eyes. "I was able to endure all the harsh training because he was like me… Sure he was human, but he became a devil pawn around the same time I did… "Even when Magnus regained his humanity he was still Saji's goal. Every time Magnus pushed himself, Saji would push just as hard to keep up with him. "I won't forgive those guys who took away my aim and killed my friend! I will burn all of them with the flame of Vritra! My flame is a cursed black-flame that won't disappear even if I die. I will take them down even at the cost of my own!"

Saji's body slowly was surrounded by a black aura… He must have been suppressing his power but now it looks like he was going to explode.

"If you were to die I would be troubled Saji."

Turning around we saw Sona standing there with her arms crossed.

"Sona…" Saji stared at his devil master in slight shock.

"Saji I understand why your so emotional but if you were to die, I would be in a similar place like Rias. If you do burn them all then do it and stay alive." Sona stared at Saji with a kind look.

"Saji wipes his tears away and nods at his master's words. "Yes ma'am!"

The Sitri heir smiled slightly before turning her attention to me. "We must leave now, we were given orders from my sister to head to Lilith to help with the evacuation." That makes sense since the ultimate class devils are fighting the monsters, the government would send the powerful young devils to evacuate the civilians and help protect the cities.

"Have you met with Rias?" I asked staring at the bespectacled girl.

Sona slowly nods at my question. "In a manner. She wouldn't respond when I tried talking to her, she wouldn't even open the door. However, I did call someone who should be able to reach her."

Now I am very curious who did she call?

* * *

 **Third Person POV (Akeno):**

Baraqiel held his daughter until after she cried herself out, the fallen angel left to go and get some tea for his daughter. "Now will you be alright Akeno while I go and get some tea? I would ask one of the Gremory servants, but they are quite busy."

Slowly nodding the black-haired girl took a deep breath and wiped her eyes. "Y-yes father… I should be fine for a few minutes…"

"Very well. I shall return." Gently placing a soft hand on his daughter's shoulder Baraqiel then left the room but not before giving his daughter one last look, though before he left he swore there was a crimson glow coming from her.

Watching her father leave Akeno sighed heavily and looked down at her hands… Despite the fact her father had pulled her out of her… coma I guess she would call it. Akeno was still depressed, the man she loved was now dead and she had no idea how to deal with it. "I'm weak… Just what would Magnus say if he saw me like this?"

Slowly a tanned hand appeared on top of hers. "He would say you're not weak, it's fine to mourn Akeno. However, going into a coma because I died isn't the right answer."

Freezing Akeno slowly looked up her eyes filling with tears once more. "M-Magnus…?"

"Who else would have this ugly mug?" The bronze-haired teen pointed at himself with a large and familiar grin.

"This… this… isn't real… You… died…" Akeno slowly and shakily reached out and touched the grinning face of the Red Dragon Emperor.

Reaching up Magnus gripped her hand. "I'm as real as I need to be- "Before Magnus could continue speaking Akeno launched herself onto the teen her arms wrapping around his neck tightly. The two teens were now sprawled out on the floor. "Ummm… Akeno? The last time we were like this was back in the shrine… And I think- "

"You idiot!" Akeno cried burying her head into Magnus's neck. "Why did you leave! Why didn't you let us fight with you?"

Staring up at the black-haired teen girl Magnus sighed and shook his head. "Akeno, I had my reasons. I couldn't let Ophis be taken and with the underworld facing trouble you guys would be needed to help." Sighing Magnus's face became hard his eyes becoming steely. "Plus, Shalba threatened not only you guys but all the innocent kids and the people of the underworld… I couldn't stand for that." Akeno simply stared at Magnus… He was right… They were needed here, and given his tendency to protect people… This was the man she loved and did what was needed… Even if meant giving up his life… But why did he have to die… she needed him-

"Akeno, I know you think you need me but your strong, strong enough to stand on your own." Magnus stared at her with a caring expression. "You have two good legs to stand on, so stand and keep walking forward, and never look back. Can you do that for me Akeno?"

Slowly Akeno took a big breath before nodding. "Y-yes I can…"

"That's my girl." Smiling Magnus slowly lifted Akeno off him and sat her on the couch.

"Magnus- "

"Akeno I've brought the tea- "The door to the room opened to reveal her father standing there with a tray of tea. "Who are you talking to?" The Gremory queen stared at her father before looking at the spot where Magnus was, but he was no longer there in his place was a single white pawn piece.

* * *

 **Third Person POV (Asia):**

"What should I do… Magnus … You always promised we would be together…" Looking at the small crimson piece in her hand Asia pressed it against her heart. "… I want to be with you… but you would be upset if I were to…" Asia couldn't even bear saying it, she couldn't believe she was considering THAT… It was a taboo to her despite the fact she was a devil… Plus she didn't want to hurt the others… "Oh what should I do?" Ever since the death of the bronze-haired idiot Asia felt lost, Magnus was her first friend and love… She wasn't sure what to do… She couldn't turn to God since he was dead, and she tried praying but the one thing that brought her comfort was no longer working… Is this what Magnus felt when she had died because of Raynare?

This empty feeling in the pit of her stomach… It made her sick, and caused a wave of cold to wash over her body.

"Well Asia first I would probably get a shower or something. It's been two days since you left this room."

Freezing Asia began to shake… Could it be? No… it must be her mind playing tricks on her… Yes, that's it, she's just hearing things because there is no way that could be-

"Hello? Earth to Asia, come in space woman."

The sensation of someone rapping their knuckles against her head… Asia slowly lifted her head up and opened her eyes to see the smiling face of the man she loved. "Magnus…?" The blonde's mouth dropped opened. This can't be real… There's no way…

"I swear you are like the fourth person to look at me like- "Magnus started to say but was interrupted by a shout of joy and now found himself on the ground with a pair of arms wrapped tightly around his waist. "-What is with you women and tackling me?" Sighing playfully Magnus simply shook his head and placed a hand on Asia's head as she began to cry her face buried in his chest. As they laid their one crying while the other just offering a comforting back rub.

The two just laid there on the floor but after a while the blonde ran out of tears and was now sniffling and occasionally hiccupping. "Magnus is this… is… is… this real?" Asia asked finally looking up her eyes red and her nose runny.

"Well that depends, your awake if that's what your wondering." Magnus smiled and gently brushed a strand of hair away from her face. "However as far as I know I'm still dead… How I'm doing this is anyone's guess." Shrugging his shoulders, the bronze-haired teen looked up at the celling. "Asia, I know things are rough, but you have to stick through it. Right now, the underworld is facing a crisis and its people will need your help." Slowly giving the small girl, a level look Magnus stared at her. "Do you remember that time I told you about the difference between courage and bravery?"

Asia nodded. "Yes… you said that I should have courage… because bravery was when you rushed in without thinking…"

"… Yeah kind of but the point of the matter is, you have to have courage and solider on no matter what Asia. Right now, you're needed, you wondered what you needed to do. So, I will tell you what to do. Well help the underworld, people are suffering, and they are in need of healing." Magnus stared at Asia and slowly lifted her up and smiled, his hands resting comfortably on her shoulders. "Can I count on you?"

"I… Yes of course!" Asia exclaimed… Magnus was right the underworld was in trouble and she was needed to help. She had to have courage just like he told her to have. Closing her eyes Asia muttered a quick prayer of thanks but when she opened her eyes and the bronze-haired loveable idiot was now gone… looking down on the ground Asia saw that where Magnus was, now sat a single white pawn piece. "Magnus… What happened?"

* * *

 **Kiba's POV:**

When I returned to the floor to check on Koneko and Ravel I found both girls were now gone but the television was still on. Taking a moment, I watched the screen for any updates on the current situation. Right now, the news was covering the evacuations, however the reporters were not covering the adults but instead the children and asking how they were handling this situation.

They were taking it surprisingly well.

" _I'm okay the Dragon Knight will defeat the monster!"_ The child on the screen smiles as he was holding a toy of the Dragon Knight. Suddenly the screen switched showing various children

" _Yeah! The Dragon Knight will defeat them all!"_

" _Dragon Knight! Dragon Knight!"_

Amazing… the total faith and belief in Magnus was awe-inspiring… Slowly I touched the pawn piece in my pocket and gripped it tightly. It was the only way that I could keep myself together… Magnus where ever you ended up I hope you can see this. These kids believe in you, and they aren't even showing any signs of fear… You are their hero… Which is why if not for our sake or your family's but for theirs come back.

"Children are much stronger then we give them credit for."

No way… Turning around I couldn't believe my eyes, Sona called him? I thought he was on the frontlines fighting right now.

"Magnus did something, to those children, he gave them hope and that is a truly wonderful gift. It's good to see you Kiba. I'm here to see Rias." The man that Sona called, the strongest among the young devils… Sairaorg Bael.

* * *

Sairaorg led the way to Rias's room, for some reason he had me in tow with him. Once outside her door Sairaorg stares at it with a frown. "Rias I'm coming in." And just like that he opened the door and together we stepped inside. We found Rias sitting at table in her room, she was wearing Magnus's jacket while the remaining pawn pieces sitting in front of her. As we got closer I could see Rias's eyes were even emptier then Akeno's were and from what I could see she had been crying.

Once we were right next to her Sairaorg placed a hand on his hip. "Really Rias? This is quite disappointing."

For the first time in two days Rias actually responded to someone talking to her. "… What do you want Sairaorg?"

"I received a private call from Sona Sitri, so no one in the Great King faction knows what is going on expect from me." That is a piece of good news… Whether Magnus knew it or not he had become a rather powerful figure within the underworld and from what I have heard since he has sided with Sirzechs it gives the current devil king government a lot of clout. So, if news of his death leaked out… Things could become very bad, however it was only a matter of time before people found out. "You need to stand up and go. The underworld is facing a crisis, you have strong servants and yet instead of helping here you are sitting in your room feeling sorry for yourself."

This was rather unexpected, and harsh but maybe a kick in the pants is exactly what she needs… Because Sairaorg is right we need to be fighting and helping the people of the underworld.

"… It doesn't matter…" Rias said not even bothering to look at us now.

"How disappointing, to fall this low just because you don't know where Magnus is? Your supposed to be better then this Rias." Sairaorg sighed expressing his disappointment.

"You don't understand anything!" Rias shouted standing to her feet her eyes filling with fire and tears.

However, before Rias could argue anymore Sairaorg shook his head. "The woman that Magnus loved wouldn't be like this." That stopped Rias in her tracks… "The Rias he fell in love with would not say such things, and he would be ashamed of you. The Rias that Magnus loved was someone that would be out there protecting the underworld unlike you who is just sitting in the dark crying like a child. Magnus always went forward no matter the situation."

That's true… Magnus would always push onward, no matter the pain he was in… That was the truth of who he was… And he has shown that determination time and time again. Back when he fought against Riser, when he became human again, then the fight with Kokabiel, and Vali after that and so on and so forth.

"And do you really think that he actually died?" Sairaorg asked shocking both of us… Seeing our reactions he smiles. "Now did he promise to come back to you?"

"Yes... he did…"

Grinning widely, he began to laugh. "Hahahahahaha! Then he didn't die, if there is one thing I know about that man is he never breaks his word and if you think he will let a little thing like death stop him then you have another thing coming."

… I'm not sure why but I felt comforted by that fact.

Turning around Sairaorg left the room but before he did he turned to look at us. "I will be on the battlefield, you should all come soon. If you really are friends and comrades of the Dragon Knight… No, The Maverick Emperor then you will fight to protect the children of the underworld." With that he left with a wave.

It seems that Sona was right to call Sairaorg, he knew exactly what to say… And I can't believe none of us ever considered the possibility of his survival… We had his evil pieces… Could that be enough to bring him back? Why didn't we think about it? There was no news about Ddraig finding a new host yet… Could it be possible that Magnus survived?

* * *

 **Third Person POV(Rias):**

As Sairaorg left a maid appeared alerting Kiba and I to the presence of a specific guest who came to see one of our more… Sick residents, so Kiba went to see if our visitor could help us with what Sairaorg brought to light… Could Magnus really be alive? If he was why hasn't he come back? Or found some way to contact us? Biting her lip Rias was feeling a little shaken from her encounter with Sairaorg, he was right Magnus would be ashamed of her… There was a crisis and, yet she was spending her time hiding away in her room, while the people her people were suffering.

Slamming her palms on the table Rias frowned. "No more… I will not hide in my room behaving like a child, I am Rias Gremory the next head of the Gremory family and I will protect my people."

"That's my girl."

Freezing Rias slowly turned around to see what she believed was a ghost sitting on her bed. "Ma-Magnus…?"

Slowly the bronze-haired teen smiled and nodded his head. "Yes Red." He said using the standard nickname he had for her ever since they met. "Now before… you tackle me…" Magnus held up his hands but Rias instead of going straight for the tackle she shakily walked toward her bed her hands out stretched gently touching his face.

"It's really you…" Rias said her eyes filling with tears.

"Yeah it's me." Magnus replied as Rias sat in his lap and pulled him into a kiss.

The couple stayed interlocked for several minutes neither one of them doing or saying anything other just staying together. However, the kiss was broken as Magnus slowly pulled away a sad smile on his face. "Sorry Red but I can't for long… I am not even sure how I am here to begin with… I just know that my time is limited…"

"Magnus… Why… Why…?" Rias couldn't really find the words.

"You know the reason why I did it Rias." Giving her a leveled look the bronze-haired teen smiled slightly. "Now do what your meant to do Rias. Save the underworld."

Rias flushed seeing that smile and slowly nodded. "I will… but… could… I… Could I stay here… With you for just a few minutes?"

"Sure Rias." Smiling the couple embraced.

"I love you Magnus."

"I love you too Rias."

* * *

 **Unknown Location:**

Slowly opening my eyes, I blinked in confusion… "Where the hell am I?" Above me was well… it looked like an ever-expanding cluster of stars and planets, along with an empty black void. While beneath me was the same thing. Wait! Where is Ophis… Or the girls… I thought I was with them all… but I was dead, wasn't I? Did I come back as a ghost?

"… Is this the afterlife?"

"Not exactly kid."

Freezing I slowly turned around and found myself face to face with a weird looking guy… He wore a charcoal gray suit, a black button up shirt with a few buttons undone with no tie. He had wild black hair similar to mine and purple eyes. Staring at me he had a large grin on his face. "Nice to meet you kid I'm- "

Not giving this guy a chance to explain himself I rushed him. I don't who this guy was but just looking at him gave me a bad feeling. Slamming my right fist into his face I sent the guy in the suit flying onto the… Well whatever we were standing on. "Who the hell are you!? Where am I? What happened to my- "

Holding up a hand the guy frowned and rubbed his face. "I'll explain in a minute… You damn Mavericks you're all the same in your reactions to me… You always slug me…"

"Listen you better start explaining… Wait did you say 'Mavericks'?" Staring at the guy I crossed my arms in confusion… Who the hell was this guy?

Smiling slightly the man in the suit rubbed his chin. "Now let's start with introductions. My name is Drake or Drake the Interloper and I am here for you Magnus Maverick."


	59. Life without a Maverick and Hope returns

**Wow and here it is guys, the next chapter for The Maverick Emperor. Now it has been a while and I hope you guys like what I did in this chapter... Now here you find out who Drake is and his connection to Magnus... If you read The Maverick you will already know what is going on. For those of you who don't well be prepared for what is going on. Now that is out of the way I just want to say thank you to everyone who faved and followed me and my stories. It really does mean a lot to me, seriously the support is amazing guys. It really is, same to everyone who reviewed I love hearing back from everyone. Now time to read the reveiws! Ace if I were to pick a voice actor for Magnus... It's kind of hard to pick but let me see if I can do it. I would say it's between either** **johnny yong bosch, josh grelle and scott gibbs. Though that's just me. Also when Magnus is full recovered he will be back in the underworld. Jesx0268 interesting combo but I am not sure. 2000, yes I was back with an update! I will also try to add in the greek gods some more and I am sorry about the cliff hangers but they are there for a reason. Merendinoemiliano I hope you had a good Christmas as well and a happy new year. Also you will see who Drake is and I am glad you liked the chapter. I hope you like this one as well. TheLawbringer I thank you for your review and I am not going to label you a flamer, you just want to help and I thank you for your time. Darkmagician751 glad you think so and yeah Magnus will still be appearing when he is able. Blake2020 Thank you for all the support and reviewing of every single chapter it means a lot seeing that. Also I am glad you think my story is good, it's nice to know that tons of people yourself included like my stuff. Random Guest I am glad for the wow. BrxkenArrow I am glad you love my story and we discussed all this back in our PM's. Still I like answering people in reviews as well. Random guest 2 thanks for the wow. Random guest 3 Glad you liked the match between Nic and Magnus. Now I hope you're ready because the next chapter will be a REALLY long one... It is needed because it's the return of the Maverick Emperor! Now onto the story!**

* * *

"Drake the Interloper? What kind of name is that?" I asked before something popped into my head. "Wait you're the one that brought Raynare and her goons back!"

The black-haired man had a small grin on his face and nodded. "Yes and no, I directly couldn't but I knew some people that could make happen. Boy was he surprised when he met me and learned all about you."

Frowning I began to shake. "Who? Wait no back to my original questions what do you want from me? What is going on?"

"Well, let's get the obvious out of the way if you like. You're dead. More or less." Drake shrugged his shoulders placing his hands within his pockets. "Physically at least, your soul however is another matter entirely. As of right now your soul is in a state of limbo, the majority of your soul is being held together by your balance breaker. While parts of your soul are slowly being pulled from your evil pieces to help unite you. However, your conscious is here. With me."

"Send me back now!" I shouted in anger… I am not sure how, but I needed to get back, the underworld was danger. My friends were danger. They needed help, though… I am not sure how I could help them without my body…. I will find a way somehow.

Drake smiled and at me and shook his head. "No can do little buddy, now if you'll calm down I can explain who and what I am. There are certain formalities that must be followed." Clearing his throat Drake's mouth spread in a wide grin, showing off several pointed teeth. "You see I am a creature known as a Being of Chaos. We exist throughout the omniverse and yes omniverse not multiverse."

Blinking in confusion I opened my mouth but closed it… This was getting strange… And I have said that a lot but really…

"Now I wasn't always a Being of Chaos I was once a human just like you once upon a time. However, I made the mistake of attracting the attention of a monster known as the Author a Being of Chaos who tore me from my home and made me his personal plaything." Drake continued to explain… As interesting as this was I still had no idea what any of this had to do with me…. Drake must have sensed that because he just sighed. "I'm getting to the part that includes you just give it a minute, man you are the most impatience creature I have ever met."

Sighing the black-haired man rubbed his head. "Now I want to get revenge on the monster that took me from my home and made me into this… However, he is leagues above me in power and thus I needed something to boost my own power and close the gap, and that is when I came across the idea of using someone to soak up power for me. Like a sponge." Slowly a in-human grin spread across his face. "Then low and behold I come across a young man by the name of Magnus Maverick, someone who always keeps his word and is generally a good person. The perfect tool."

"Me…" I muttered… As the Red Dragon Emperor… Does this mean… That me going to Japan… getting involved with Rias… this entire war… was it… all this guy's fault…

"Now, I know what your thinking and this entire thing would have happened whether you were involved or not." Drake said his grin. "However, I haven't gotten to the fun part yet… You see, you and your entire family weren't meant to exist. At least not here. See Magnus you were never meant to exist here however do to my meddling I placed your entire family line here, and thanks to me you are the Red Dragon Emperor, instead of that one guy. You know who I'm talking about."

…. I couldn't believe what I was hearing… Me and my family… we weren't meant to be here? Our entire family line was placed here by this creature? All because he wanted me as some kind of conduit? Which meant… I was only here… My life was a lie… Falling to my knees I gripped my head tightly I couldn't believe what I was hearing… This monster had to be lying… No… He isn't… I wasn't sure why, but I knew this guy was telling the truth…

"Wow, who knew you would break so easily. This is going easier than I thought." Drake's voice echoed in my ears. "Now onto why I am here. You've built up enough energy for me to take, which means you've served your purpose."

Slowly I looked down at my hands. "That means you're going to kill me or something right?"

"Sort of. You see I need to harvest the power within you, which isn't the normal way to do it. Now most Being of Chaos just send someone into a world and collect the excess chaos energy their chosen create. However, because I am using you like a battery… I need to collect it from you directly… However due to certain rules that even I must follow. I just can't take it from you." Drake said entering my field vision. "You have to give it to me of your free will. Which means giving up your existence."

Give up my life? But…Those kids… My friends… my family… The girls… Rias… They need me…. I thought over everything this creature told me… It needed me to give up my life. Slowly looking up I stared into the inhuman violet orbs of this monster. "You once said Mavericks… Does this mean you've done this kind of thing to me before?"

"Yes, I have, see in order to keep you from turning into a creature like me, I found the real You the first Magnus the Prime if you will and thus either took a sample of who he was at certain points of his life and tossed him into other worlds. Or I took his family line and put them in a world and watch him grow and become apart of that world." Drake said before sticking his hand in my face. "You happen to be part of the latter group. Now you done with all your questions? Good now give me what's mine."

Staring down at his hand I slammed it away and pushed the black-haired monster away from me. "No, you may have messed with my life… I mean the real Magnus's life, but I am still ME even if I'm just a copy." Staring down at my hands I shook my head. "Even if I'm not the real Red Dragon Emperor. It doesn't matter. There are people that need me, and I will not give myself up to you."

Drake looked disappointed and sighed. "Every damn time… None of you are willing to give me what I want without a fight… Fine." Dusting his hands together the Being of Chaos clicked his tongue. "How about a deal. We fight, winner take all. If you win I set you free, but if I win you give me what I want."

"And if I refuse?" I said crossing my arms with a raised eyebrow. "From what you told me, you need me. So, you can't kill me."

"Well I could but it would be inconvenient." Drake shrugged his shoulders. "However, I am an infinite being with nothing but time on my hands. You are stuck in a void beyond all time and space, we could try waiting it out together, but you would go insane within a month. Though that would be like an eternity here."

Groaning I shook my head… He called my bluff… Which meant if I wanted to go back, I would need to play his game. "Fine… So how do we do this? Because I am sure even with all my power I can't take a monster like you."

"Now that is the interesting part. You see I can't use my full power against you… It's against the Laws." Drake shrugged slowly as he began to walk around me, much like a shark circling its prey. "We can fight in a few ways. As you are, which means just as a man. Skill against skill. As you were, meaning you would have access to the power of the Red Dragon Emperor. Or you can chose a power from any of the known universes within the omniverse."

"I'm seeing a but coming." I said with a raised eyebrow just as the Being of Chaos stopped in front of me.

Grinning widely, he nodded his eyes flashing with delight. "There is, if you happen to take option two or three. I will take a power that will match you complete and perhaps even the opposite of the power you take. So, make this choice carefully."

Frowning I crossed my arms and thought over what I was told… I could use any power ever, hell I could choose my own powers… But this guy would match me in every single way. Cupping my chin in thought I carefully went over all my options before shaking my head. "If I fight you as I am, will my body be the same as the one I had even without the Red Dragon Power?" When Drake nodded I asked another question. "And your body will be that of a normal human? Susceptible to death?"

"Yes, yes, anymore questions?" Drake asked irritated with me.

"Just one more, if I win you will let me go back, and leave me and the people of this world alone?" At his nod I took a deep breath and nodded. "Then nope, no more questions and I chose to fight as is, I will prove despite the fact you used me that I earned the title Red Dragon Emperor."

Drake nodded and suddenly a small purple light appeared around his torso, as a red one appeared around mine and suddenly it vanished. The Being of Chaos's teeth which were sharp and animal like turned into normal human shaped teeth, the aura of what I always felt was a predator was now gone. He still felt dangerous but not on the same level as before. It's like he went from being a Great White Shark with the mind of a sociopath to a human sociopath… A normal human. "There now that is taken care of we can- "

"Roshambo!" Shouting out the battle cry I drove my knee straight into Drake's crotch with all the strength I had. If Drake wasn't lying about me having my body the way it was… Well here's hopping. The force of my hit struck Drake in such a way that the Being of Chaos was knocked onto his back a few feet. To say he was in pain was an understatement.

"AHHHH!" The Being of Chaos tried to roll around, but it looked he couldn't… Did I really hit him that hard? "You shattered my fucking pelvis… No more like you disintegrated it!"

"Well you kind of asked for it for being a dick." I said staring at his form with no pity. "Though why did you think I asked if you would give me my body from before, and make yourself a normal human. You may have made me the Red Dragon, but I worked my ass off to earn my title and even without it's powers I am still among the strongest human beings and with the full force of my strength into that attack… It's a wonder that your alive still. Oh well, at least now you know not to underestimate a Maverick." Slowly I walked over to Drake's body, once I was near his skull I lifted my foot and slammed it down with all the force I could in an attempt to crush his skull.

However, Drake vanished in a puff in purple smoke just before my foot touched his skull.

"Damn it… "Appearing a few feet away from me was Drake he had an irritated look on his face. "I should have paid attention to the wording more carefully… Damn the last Maverick to get the drop on me was that wizard." The Being of Chaos rubbed the back of his head and sighed. "I will need to be more careful and less impatient in the future."

"… So, wait that's it?" I asked with a small frown. "This seems kind of… anticlimactic."

Drake gave me a leveled stare and spoke in annoyed tone. "Would you rather have a long and drawn out fight? Or would you prefer to go back?"

"No, no I'm good." I said holding up my hands.

"Fine." Rolling his eyes Drake mumbled something about making a new plan. "By the way I am going to give a final parting gift."

Raising an eyebrow, I turned my head. "I think by sending me home that'll be enough."

"No, no I always do this, consider it a 'gift' for beating me. So far only six of you have beaten me at my own game." Drake said which was interesting… does that mean there were probably dozen if not hundreds of other versions of myself that he has… well killed? "Now for all of you it's different but for you… I think the gift will be the Word's for the Chant."

* * *

" **Partner, kid… Magnus!"**

"I'm up, I'm up…" I muttered my mind slowly coming into focus…. Where was I? The last thing I remember I was with that thing… Drake… Wait he was telling me the secrets of the Chant… Frowning I slowly looked around, I was on some hard and spikey red ground, while the sky was… Well it was like a freaking kaleidoscope… Wait that isn't a sky… It's…. "I'm in the Dimensional Gap still…"

" **Kid, I am glad your awake… I was a little worried. Your consciousness vanished for a few minutes."**

"Yeah, and boy do I have a story for you…" I lifted my arm to rub my head only to realize I was in my armor… However, that wasn't the only thing I noticed… I could move yes, look yes… Yet I had no feeling… Like at all. No aches, pains, and yet… I couldn't feel a damn thing. Like at all… In fact, now that I was thinking about it all my senses were just gone, while I could see I wasn't… Well seeing in the traditional sense of the word. What in the hell is going on? Lifting my gauntlet, I stared at the clawed hand as a terrifying thought crossed my mind. "No… It can't be…" Dismissing the gauntlet I stared at the space where my hand should be but instead of my hand there was just empty air. "How…"

" **Your body was destroyed by Samael's Curse, in order to save you we moved your soul into the boosted gear and summoned the armor. Even then it was rather risky."** The gem gauntlet began to glow as the dragon began to talk to me. **"We've been slowly pulling your soul back to together, so we can restore you completely."**

"Pulling my soul back together? Wait does that me my evil pieces?" I asked, turning my head. "That would explain the memories of me with the girls… comforting them… Wait Ddraig you said 'we' does that mean… Ophis? Also, what are we on?"

"I shall defeat Great Red!"

"Never mind." I muttered shaking my head as I turned toward the sound of the voice. Slowly getting to my armored feet I walked toward the sound of the voice and found the familiar form of Ophis stomping her foot on the ground? As I got closer I spotted a large black spike sticking out and… Holy crap the ground… Bending down I noticed the ground was not ground at all but massive scales! I am… No, we are on Great Red! "How in the hell are we on Great Red?"

Ddraig sighed he didn't sound irritated but more tired then anything else. **"After you defeated Shalba Beelzebub your strength all but vanished as the artificial dimension crumbled around us, Ophis and I lost hope as you passed out, however soon Great Red was passing by. In order to save you Ophis grabbed the remains of your body and hitched a ride. Once on Him we devised a plan to save you."**

"Wow…I… just wow…" Looking at Ophis I believed I was smiling… Kind of hard to tell when you're just a soul in a suit of armor… You know I wonder if this is how Alphonse felt being stuck in a suit of armor? "Thank you Ophis, I owe you my life." Bending down so I was eye level with the Dragon God I gently rubbed her head.

"We're friends." She said staring up at me with her normal empty look. "Friends help friends."

"That's true." Rubbing her head again I decided to ask another question that was kind of bugging me. "Ddraig how is it possible for me… to well exist without my body. I know you said that you attached my soul to the boosted gear and you activated the armor…. Also, I have memories of being with the girls… comforting them… How is all this possible?"

" **It's possible because of Great Red's power. It is effectively keeping you and me alive without your body. As for the latter that is only possible because of your evil-pieces and again because of Great Red's power. He is known as the dragon of dreams and illusions. Because of your evil-pieces which contain pieces of your soul you were aware of what was going on through them even if you didn't know it at the time, and sub-consciously powering the power of Great Red you were able to create a temporary body for yourself with your evil-piece acting as an anchor."**

Thinking over what he had told me I had to admit, despite the situation… That was kind of awesome, despite the fact everyone thought I was dead…. "Ddraig does this mean I am condemn to forever live on Great Red's body? Unless I find a way to use Great Red's power to create a body for myself using my evil pieces as a base?"

" **Hahaha, even without a body you're still the same kid, always looking for a way to fix your situation. Look over to your left."**

Looking in the direction that Ddraig told me to I stared in confusion at whatever was in front of me. It was a swollen blob of red flesh. "Do they have bugs here in the Dimensional Gap or something? If not, then that is the biggest zit I've ever seen." Moving closer I could see that the blob was almost see-through the closer you were to the thing, the swollen flesh had a small crimson coming from within… and the damn thing pulsed… However, that wasn't the freaky thing… There was something inside… and it looked like a body…" Ddraig what is that thing…?"

" **Remember how I told you your body was destroyed? Well this is a cultivation capsule, for your new body. One made from Great Red's flesh and Ophis's power."**

I… Wow… There no words that I could use to describe how utterly amazed I am at the implications of what I was just told… The most powerful beings of this world were making me a new body. "Then… What do we do now?" I asked my gaze never leaving the capsule.

" **We wait and plan our counter attack."**

Nodding I slowly put a hand on the capsule. "Hang in there guys, I will be there soon… Just give me a little more time…. Hey what's that glow coming from that spike…? Wait is that Kiba?"

* * *

 **Kiba's POV:**

After visiting Vali who was being healed by the First Sun Wukong, I was given a note by Grayfia who along with the rest of Sirzech's peerage were on their way to battle the Jabberwocky. The note was a location in the human world and a summons from the devil king Ajuka. After passing the note on to Rias, she gathered the rest of our group and we all decided to head to the address. Though there was something strange… Rias, Akeno, Asia, Koneko, and Ravel were moving with more purpose, like something or someone set a fire under them.

I wasn't sure what happened to them, but it was nice to see. I wanted to ask them about what happened, but I think I was more relieved than anything to see them on their feet and moving about. Sighing I looked out the window of the train and watched as the lights passed us by. It was late here… a little pass midnight if the clock in the train station was correct. The place we were going was eight stops away from the town we lived in, so it was taking us some time to get to… Where ever we were going.

After an hour or so traveling and entering the next town we were at our final station, leaving the hub we wandered into the town and headed for the location on the note which led us to an abandoned building just on the outskirts of the town.

Could this be one of his hideouts in the human world? I always heard stories about this place, but I never thought I would ever be here. It's strange even with us being outside the building I couldn't see any signs that this place was ever in use, in fact I couldn't even sense anything. Slowly all six of us wandered into the abandoned building, and suddenly we were in a completely different world. The inside of the building was clean, beautiful even. If anything, it looked like we were in a large lobby with a several groups of men and women close to our age or a little older.

Just one look at them I could tell they weren't devils, there was no demonic energy coming from them. Yet I could feel some sort of power coming from them all, while I didn't have Magnus's or Koneko's senses I could feel the power these people had.

One of the groups noticed our presence and took out their cellphones and held them out so the cameras were directed at us. One of the men in the group frowned for a moment before gasping in shock. "Those guys, they are devils, but what is with these insane power levels!?"

… That grabbed everyone's attention, suddenly everyone turned their attention to us and held their phones out, every single one of them had a serious expression on their faces. They knew and recognized as devils… I wonder if those phones are a scanner? Not only for power but race as well… Quite interesting. I knew that Ajuka Beelzebub had hobbies where he liked to create games and new technology, he even had his own companies here in the human world.

I wonder if those phones have other features? Or their purpose?

…. You know maybe we should get going and find Lord Ajuka, this attention isn't really good. I doubt that the crowd would attack us, but they were moving in closer, and seeing the looks on their faces I was feeling a little uncomfortable. However, my feelings of unease ended as a familiar aura of a devil appeared, from the crowd was a woman in a suit. Just from her aura I could tell she was a devil like us.

Walking up to our group the woman bowed her head. "I am very sorry, this is just one of the lobbies." Turning around the woman held out her hand to an elevator. "This way place, Lord Ajuka is waiting on the roof."

Using the elevator, we arrived on a rooftop garden, filled not with just grass and flowers but trees as well. There was even a large water fountain, because it was so late at night and getting closer to winter it was rather chilly. The only available light was the moon but even it wasn't there we all could see just fine. Once on the rooftop the woman who led us here bows and then leaves us alone within the beautiful garden.

"Ah the Gremory group, I am glad you are here."

Turning toward the voice, we saw the familiar from the devil king who was sitting at a small table in the middle of the garden, with a cup of tea in his hands.

"Lord Ajuka." Rias took a step forward with the rest of us following after her.

Taking a moment to look over us the devil king smiled sadly. "I heard what happened, it seems like once again you were dragged into something dangerous, but that seems to be nothing new for your group. It is sad to see none the less."

Walking toward the devil king Rias reached within Magnus's jacket which she was wearing she started to pull out his evil-pieces. "Lord Ajuka, there is something I would like you to look at."

Holding up his hand the devil king stopped Rias. "I will look, but it will have to be later. It seems I have more guests besides you." At his words we all snapped to attention, as the presence of other devils came from the other side of the garden. There were several men who walked out of the shadows, all of them from what I could tell were on high-class level or higher.

"I never thought you would be in a place like this in the human world imposter." One of the figures said as they still walked toward us.

Giving the group a weary smile Ajuka stood to his feet. "It's not hard to tell who you are, it must be part of the charm of the Old Satan faction."

"They aren't alone." Appearing from the shadows was the silver-haired swordsman of the Hero Faction, Siegfried. He looked at us for a moment, and I swear I saw a flash of sympathy before he turned his gaze toward Lord Ajuka.

"… The ones who killed him…"

From behind me Akeno's body began surge with electricity, while Koneko's ears and tail appeared, a fiery aura appeared around Ravel, even Asia seemed ready for a fight, which was strange given her peaceful nature. What ever happened to these girls made them all ready for a fight. Twitching slightly, I fought the urge to summon a sword. However, I didn't I found this team up strange I thought that the Hero Faction and the Old Satan faction hated one another, so why are they working together?

"It is my first meeting you Ajuka Beelzebub, I am Siegfried of the Hero Faction, and these gentlemen as you know are members of the Old Satan faction. We are currently working together." Siegfried greeted the devil king with a small bow.

"I know you, you are a former warrior of the church correct? You were considered a major threat to us devils before the alliance of the Three Great Powers. If I remember they used to call you Chaos-Edge Sieg. What business do you have with me?" Lord Ajuka asked as he folds his hands together on the table looking completely relaxed. In fact, only Ajuka, Siegfried and one of the devils in the Old Satan faction, looked completely relaxed. The rest of us were on edge. This was going to break out into a fight if we weren't careful.

"Ajuka, this is about what we discussed before, how about we form an alliance?" Siegfried asked much to our shock… An alliance? "Even though you are part of the current devil government, you are different from Sirzechs and you have your own authority. Not to mention your research could be of great benefit. I hear that you have the same number of people under you as Sirzechs."

I knew that the current government was split into four groups, and each faction was ran by the devil kings, though the ones with the most authority between the four groups were Sirzechs and Ajuka's. In order to maintain balance each of the factions cooperated to maintain the government when it came to large scale matters but in far simpler matters they tended to butt heads, in fact that those matters make the news. Though most of the broadcasts I've seen is the kings arguing over their different views on technology.

Ajuka sighed and shook his head. "It is true that Sirzechs has disregarded my ideas and requests numerous times. To any outside observer it would seem like I am against Sirzechs. In fact the 'game' I am currently working on is one of my many hobbies that keep me busy."

Siegfried smiled though it didn't reach his eyes. "Yes your 'hobbies' have caused us some serious problems."

What exactly could Ajuka's games have done to interfere with the Khaos Brigade?

"I can say the same to you."

Siegfried shrugs his shoulder. "We want to recruit you because you're the only devil that could compete against Sirzechs Lucifer, the stories I have heard it say that you and Sirzechs are irregular devils, who are greatly envied and feared by the devil king descendants. If one of you joined us we would be unbeatable."

The devil king cupped his chin in thought, he seemed interested. "I see, that is an interesting proposal. To become a terrorist and oppose Sirzechs, seeing the look of shock on his face would be worth it." There is no way he could be serious… It was hard to tell what was going on in his head.

"We will also give you information from our research as well. For someone like yourself who loves to create, I can guarantee that our research will be worth your while."

Lord Ajuka nodded his head. "Yes, the research done by the Khaos Brigade certainly is inciting." Closing his eyes, the devil king smiled and the moment he opened his eyes he stared at the terrorists. "But I don't need it. While an alliance is appealing I am afraid I will have to decline."

Siegfried's expression remained the same, despite the fact his offer was rejected. "May I ask why?"

"The reason why I can concentrate on my hobbies is because of Sirzechs. He and I have known each other for a long time, he's the only person I can call my friend. I know him better than anyone and he knows me better then anyone. I only became a devil king because he became one. That is how Sirzechs's and my relationship is."

"I see, because of your friend you rejected our offer. I can respect reason even if I can't understand it. "Siegfried smiled sarcastically, while the rest of the Old Satan faction devils were getting frustrated.

"I told you he wouldn't join us, he and Sirzechs control the underworld for their own purpose, we can't let a devil king who only plays around rule any longer!"

"He will be eliminated! We who inherited the will of the true devil kings shall end you!"

Despite their threats the devil king smiled. "I hear that quite often, and to be honest, I find you boring."

"Are you making a fool of us Ajuka?!"

They are about to blow their tops, a fight would break out soon enough, yet despite the incoming threats the devil king sat there comfortably. Slowly unfolding his hands, he placed one of them on a table and held the other one forward summoning a magic circle. "I know it's pointless to talk. It can't be helped. I must do my job as a devil king and eliminate you all."

"Don't fuck with us bastard!"

Enraged all the Old Satan faction devils fired a huge amount of power toward the devil king. However, Lord Ajuka didn't even flinch. The magical circle within his hand began to spin rapidly. The attacks were about to hit but then they all flew in several different directions.

Lord Ajuka looked as calm as ever. "You came here knowing about my abilities? Did you seriously think that your attacks would work against me? Or did you think that you could over power me?" Slowly shaking his head, the devil king lowered his eyebrows. "Either way, this is impossible for you to win."

That seemed to shock the terrorists, but then again, it's no surprise to anyone who studied underworld history. Both Sirzechs and Ajuka were heroes and aces of the anti-Satan faction. Their legacies and stories were known throughout the underworld. Sirzechs with the power of destruction, which could destroy everything and Ajuka who had such perfect techniques he could cause all kinds of strange phenomenon. Like re-directing the attacks with his own power.

Seeing the look of fear of the terrorists faces Ajuka continued speaking. "From my point of view all phenomenon and powers that occur in this world have rules and laws, and by manipulating those laws I can get any answer with my equations. Look at what I can do with just your power." Pointing up the sky, the wind began to pick up and suddenly the demonic powers that Lord Ajuka re-directed was now raining down from the sky. One of the terrorists died instantly without a sound, the others tried to dodge but found that their attacks were following after them.

"So, you're controlling our attacks!"

"I can also do this." The devil king moved the symbols around and suddenly some parts of the demonic attacks silt into bullets, and others became more simplified and kept up on the chase. Amazing not only he could he manipulate other's attacks, but increase their speed, power and so much more… Simply amazing.

The remaining members of the Old Satan faction realized they couldn't dodge the attacks, so instead they tried overpowering it with another attack. Like everything they did, it ended in failure. As the re-directed attacks blasted through their meager defense, the terrorist's bodies were riddled with holes. As they fell to the ground I couldn't help but feel a touch of fear… and relief. Despite the massive amount of power that he possessed I was glad to know that the devil king was at least on our side.

With the Old Satan faction devils out of the way, the only remaining terrorist was Siegfried. Turning his gaze toward the silver-haired swordsman the devil king raised an eyebrow. "Now the only one left is you. What will you do?"

Siegfried shrugged his shoulders a small smirk on his face. "I have one final trick, and I am thinking about using it then retreating."

Shaking in anger I don't think I could contain my anger seeing that smirk… I know he wasn't responsible for what happened to Magnus, but he was a part of the same group… Also at this point I couldn't care less, I may be channeling some of Magnus's spirit because… I needed to take my aggression out on someone, and he was the perfect target.

"Heh, that is truly interesting, and I would love to see it… But- "The devil king turned to look at me. "Young Yuuto over here has been releasing a very dangerous aura ever since he arrived." Lord Ajuka could feel it… Then again everyone could. Suddenly snapping his fingers, the devil king had an interested look on his face as he turned his gaze toward Siegfried. "How about, you act as his opponent? I can already tell you the two of you know one another. My rooftop garden is incredibly sturdy. So, feel free to fight with all your strength."

Cracking my knuckles… I slowly took a step forward, this was something I knew I had to do.

"Kiba…"

Hearing my master's voice, I slowly turned around a frown on my face. "Rias, this is something I have to do… Please none of you interfere. He's mine." Turning back around I created a single holy-devil sword and went forward…. Magnus, I am not sure why but something you told me… Something you made me promise is coming to mind. It happened when we were training one day.

 **(Flashback)**

" _If I die I want you to promise me that you'll protect the others. Don't focus on revenge… It's not worth it. The girls they are going to need you if something happens to me… I need you to be their support." Magnus said slowly lowering his arms as he gazed at me._

" _What are you talking about Magnus? You're to stubborn to die." I replied with a small laugh._

 _Smiling the bronze-haired teen shook his head. "I know but… I am not invincible Kiba and let's face it, I piss people off… and given the fact we face powerful foes all the time… I am sure that my luck and even my stubbornness will not prevail. I need you to promise me you will take care of everyone in my stead. Now don't get me wrong I don't plan on dying anytime soon, but this is just in case."_

" _I promise, only if you promise to do the same for me."_

 _Lightly punching my shoulder my best friend nodded. "You got it pal. Let's be each other's living legacy."_

 **(End of Flashback)**

… I'm sorry Magnus but I don't think I can keep my promise to you. I tried you know… but losing my best friend was hard on me, it was like losing my comrades back when I was with the church all over again… I couldn't do anything but run away and you died. Looking at my feet I began to shake, in anger and anguish. You swore you would come back Magnus… Yet you didn't… Forgive me my friend but I think right now, all I can focus on is avenging you now…. Closing my eyes, I could see not just Magnus's face but all my other comrades who had died pass before me… I failed my friends when I was a human and now I fail them again as a devil… It seems no matter what I do my friends, those closest to me always die….

All because of men who made plans, who conspired to do whatever they want regardless of others…. I can't forgive them…. I will never forgive them for taking you all away from me.

Holding my sword out in front of me I glared at my silver-haired double. "Siegfried, because of you and the Khaos Brigade I have lost my best friend. For that you will die."

Siegfried smiled slightly at my words. "I can sense something that I have never felt before, very interesting… It's quite interesting I seem to be tied to you and the Gremory group… Oh well it doesn't matter, lets settle this Kiba Yuuto." Four dragon arms appeared from his back… I see so he is planning on using it straight from the start? Drawing all his demonic swords he held them at the ready.

Frowning I stood still for a moment before using the technique Magnus and I developed I dashed forward, the speed of my attack tore the tile off the garden roof. Once within range I swung my sword with such speed and strength the very air cut the former exorcist, despite the fact he blocked my blade.

This close to Siegfried I could tell he was thinking something, finally he sighed. "You're skills have greatly improved. If I fight you like this… I can't avoid receiving a critical wound… even if I win… I will lose my life if Rias Gremory or even if Akeno Himejima attacked. It would be the smart move to run away now… However, if I were to run from you and failing in my attempts to negotiate with Ajuka Beelzebub, well it would look bad to my comrades and those below me. I rather avoid being mocked by Heracles and Jeanne." Breaking away from me the silver-haired teen reached into his pocket and pulls out what I thought was a gun… But it wasn't in fact it looked like a pistol syringe, he then puts the needle to his neck with a mocking smile on his face. "This was something we completed with the help of Shalba Beelzebub… It's a doping drug for sacred gears."

"So, you're going to strength your sacred gear?"

Siegfried nodded at my question, I knew from what Magnus had told us that the Hero Faction was always looking for ways to get stronger and experimented with all kinds of things… Still I have to wonder what will this really do? "What would the result be if we were to inject ourselves with the blood of the original devil, the arch enemy of God who created sacred gears… That was the theme of this research. We sacrificed a lot to collect the proper data, and finally we were able to fuse the power of the sacred treasure and the power of the devil."

"… The blood of a devil king…. The true devil…. You altered it and made something to enhance the sacred gear…"

Siegfried looked down at the demon sword Gram. "Naturally I should be able to defeat you with Gram… I am the chosen wielder of this sword, but I am cursed by it… Kiba Yuuto you understand what I mean right?"

If the legends about Gram were true, the sword was incredibly sharp and could cover itself in aura so deadly that it could cut through anything… You could say Gram was the demonic version of Durandal. However, it's other trait made it just as deadly. Gram was also a dragon slayer. According to the stories it slew the dragon king Fafnir (Though he was later revived by the Norse gods). All and all Gram was the perfect combination of both Durandal and Ascalon.

Yet there was a weakness to the blade, since it was being used by Siegfried. His sacred gear's balance breaker was a sub-species with the trait of being that of a dragon. If he was using his sacred in it's normal state he would have no problem wielding Gram. However, since he needs his balance breaker to fight at his fullest, his ability to use Gram worsens.

Something similar would have happened to Magnus when he used Ascalon, expect the sword was altered slightly by Heaven and Akeno's magic. So, he was able to use the dragon-slaying sword with no trouble. Which made the boosted gear an exception. However, Siegfried's twice critical wasn't. It's almost ironic that the chosen wielder of the demon sword couldn't use his blade to it's fullest.

Siegfried slowly spun Gram around. "My balance breaker state, Gram is just a demon sword with a good balance because I have to shut it's offensive aura down. Though because of doing that I can't release it's full potential, but if I were to release it's power it would damage me as well. This sword has a will of it's own and doesn't care if it hurt's it's master's body. Yet the only way I can battle against you all is with my balance breaker…That has become all to clear to me. So, the only option I am left is this." The silver-haired swordsman then injected the needle's content into his neck.

For a moment there was nothing but silence…. Then Siegfried's body reacted to the blood. His body began to change as a strange dull sound echoed across the rooftop, the four silver arms on his back began to grow larger and thicker. The fingers on the silver arms began to fuse together and merge with the hilt of the swords. Weird black veins appeared on Siegfried's face and his arms, his uniform started to tear and fall apart in places. Siegfried no longer looked like a human… instead he looked like a spider monster… he even began to let off an aura similar to that of a stray devil. It was sickening to see.

"Chaos Drive… Is what we call it. The doping injection is called Chaos Break, we took the name from balance breaker and juggernaut drive." Siegfried had a smirk on his face, but he looked to be in pain… Not only that his voice had changed, becoming lower.

"Marvelous. The potential of humans is truly something, out of all the races I believe that it is humans who have the most potential." The devil king behind me.

Yes, humans are amazing, they have proved that many times over… Magnus has proved that as well… However, Siegfried is no longer human… He has become something less than that. A monster, a demon that went beyond what anyone, or anything should do. He fused his sacred gear with those demon swords, the entire atmosphere of the rooftop garden had changed, and strange sickly smell now covered the area.

Without warning the spider monster attacked, dodging out of the way I watched as the area I had been standing in was covered in thick ice and a miniature whirlwind. The ground was also cracked…. If I had been any slower I would have died. However, that wasn't the end of Siegfried's attack, feeling a chill coming from behind me I switched my holy-devil sword into a holy one and created my knight troops. Using them as I spring broad I jumped into the air. Looking down I watched as my knights vanished without a trace, and the sword that Siegfried had used was Gram…

… So that is the raw power of Gram… Even though I had dodged the attack just being near the aura caused pain to go through my body. If that had hit me directly I would have died… Gram, it really did have the same destructive power as Durandal… just it didn't even need the charging time… That made it more dangerous then Durandal. Thankfully it didn't have the holy element…However I couldn't relax yet. Dropping back down on the rooftop I changed my holy-sword back into a holy-devil sword and charged forward, closing the distance between us both I swung my sword toward his side but found it was blocked. Each sword in his arms had the power to destroy me if I received any of his attacks head on. To make matters worse Siegfried was holding a sword of light in his left hand. While it wasn't a demon sword and I know I could destroy it with my holy eraser… I wouldn't be able to take out the other five blades that easily.

The sword fight between myself and Siegfried was dragging on, and becoming repetitive. I would attack at high speeds, but all my attacks were blocked by the demon swords, I was aiming for his larger arms. Yet despite the increased size Siegfried was able to block my attacks. Then there was Gram, because of that sword I wasn't able to go all out, and I had to avoid the sword and it's aura… Which wasn't easy. Even as I dodged the aura of the blade I could still feel it's affects and it was painful.

As I dodged the attacks began to tear up the rooftop garden, turning the tile and grass into dirt. It's a good thing that this building was reinforced by Lord Ajuka. Otherwise this entire building would have been destroyed, multiple times over. Suddenly the five demon swords were headed straight toward me, dodging out of the way I created a holy-devil sword near the tip of my foot and kicked. My foot headed straight for under his arm, the attribute of the sword was of course dragon-slaying. If this hits him I could be one step closer to beating him.

The sword found it's mark but… it snapped in half….

Siegfried smirked at me his eyes glowing inhumanly. "Look's like my new body can handle you're little dragon slaying sword." Reaching out the silver-haired swordsman grabbed my ankle and tossed me into the air and then he slammed me into the ground.

There are no words that I could ever use to describe the amount of pain I was in… to make it worse one of his demon swords slammed into my body, causing the ground to crack and buckle until it gave way and created a crater. I am not exactly sure what happened next, I began to drift in and out of consciousness, I do know that I threw up some blood turning the brown and green of the rooftop garden red. I knew that I was badly hurt, the multiple cuts on my body were stinging, and I am sure that I had several broken bones… But despite the pain I couldn't give up yet… Magnus wouldn't give up… so neither would I. Fighting to keep myself conscious I stood to my feet shakily, using a holy-devil sword for balance. Retreating from my position I held my sword up and tried to act Siegfried head on but two of his demon swords stopped my attack.

"I must say you're tougher then you look. Though you're not going to be able to keep this u for much, longer can you?" Siegfried stared at me his eyes glowing in amusement as he pushed me back.

Shakily I tried to keep my balance, but my legs didn't want to cooperate with me… My legs were now covered in thick ice. Damn it because my legs wouldn't respond he got the jump on me. "Gah!" Shouting in pain I saw that two ice spikes were now sticking out of my legs. I switched my sword to flame sword and tried to melt the ice, but I switched tactics and tried to create a shield from my swords, as Siegfried swung another sword toward me. The shield was completely destroyed, and I felt the demon sword cut deep into my shoulder…

Gritting my teeth, I used the fire holy-devil sword to remove the ice and then switched the sword to an ice blade and froze over the wounds… It was a temporary fix at best… But it should stop the blood loss for now. I tried to stake a step forward, but I fell onto my knees…. Panting I tried to stand but I couldn't… Any strength I had was now gone… And with my left arm gone as well…

"Kiba!" Rias called my name her eyes were filled with tears… in her hands were Magnus's evil pieces…. That's strange… One of them was white… What is going on with that? It doesn't matter… Not really, Magnus is gone Rias, he can't save us… Not anymore.

…. The others all sent attacks toward Siegfried, but he batted them away like they were nothing to him. It seems despite whatever fire they had was slowly vanishing, Rias's and Akeno's attacks were much weaker then they should be, same with Koneko's and Ravel's attacks. Asia tried to heal me but her power while strong didn't help as much as it should have, though that is to be expected. Sacred gears respond to the will and feelings of the user, and since losing Magnus she has be weaker. They all seemed to have lost whatever fire that was set under them. Gritting my teeth, I dropped my sword and reached within my pocket and pulled out a bottle of phoenix tear's that was given to me by Ruval. Pouring the tears over my wounds I felt some measure of relief, though my arm didn't regenerate, which meant I would need to pick it up and put it back.

Siegfried stared at me in disappointment. "I can't believe this, this isn't the same group I fought a few days ago, especially you Yuuto. It seems that you're friend Magus died in vain… Quite sad to be honest." Slowly raising one of his swords the silver-haired swordsman frowned. "I take no enjoyment in this anymore, this is the end for you knight of Rias Gremory."

Magnus… No, he didn't die in vain… My best friend… I suddenly felt something burn within my chest, it was rage. This bastard he won't get away with saying that. Twitching in anger, I knew that I was going to die but I will take that bastard with me. Getting to my feet I glared at Siegfried. "Shut up! You have no right to talk about Magnus that way. Just like him I won't ever give up, I will take you down Siegfried even if it means my life!" Creating a holy-devil sword I rushed forward, Magnus where ever you are… If you can hear me lend me your strength.

"I've had enough of you!" Siegfried shouted as his sword began to descend, but our blades never found their mark, instead of swords were blocked. Siegfried's demon sword was blocked by a glowing holy sword, and mine was stopped by a fiery red blade.

Wielding the swords was a familiar figure that was covered in a red glow that slowly died down. "You know… It's a good thing that I'm pretty strong or this would be really difficult!"

"Magnus!?"

* * *

 **Magnus POV:**

"No, no, no!" Slamming my fists against the spike I glared in anger at what I was seeing. "That idiot plans on killing himself just, so he can take out Siegfried! I can't watch this, he needs help!"

" **I hate to say it kid but we're stuck here. We can't do anything but watch."**

"Fuck that! Ddraig you said I spoke to the girls by using Great Red's powers… Well I just need to do it again… "Touching the red scales of the massive dragon I was standing on I focused on trying to talk to the dragon. "Great Red… I owe you a lot I know but… please help me… My friends need my help. He plans on killing himself… Lend me some of your power." I waited for a few seconds, for any sign that Great Red heard me… when I felt a sensation similar to an earthquake.

" **It seems Great Red agrees with you partner… Touch the spike again."**

Standing to my feet I slowly walked back the spike which allowed me to see what was going on with my friends and the moment my armored hand touched it. I felt as if the entire world shifted around me and suddenly I was starting to materialize from a pawn piece that most have fallen out of Kiba's pocket. Quickly summoning Dyrnwyn and Ascalon I jumped in between both Siegfried and Kiba blocking both attacks with my swords, straining slightly underneath the two sword masters blades. "You know… It's a good thing that I'm pretty strong or this would be really difficult!"

"Magnus!?" Kiba and Siegfried shouted in shock.

* * *

 **Kiba's POV:**

I stared in shock at what I was seeing… My friend, my best friend was standing in between me and Siegfried. Backing off I dropped my sword in shock and watched as Magnus pushed up against Siegfried and kicked him in the stomach, and sent him back a few feet. This… Is this real… Slowly tears began to fall from my face, all the pain and anguish from the past two days had finally come to head. Falling to my knees I couldn't believe what was going on… Was this really happening? It had to be… Otherwise I would be dead…

"Kiba… You idiot!"

My face was stinging and now I was on the ground looking up at the angry eyes of the bronze-haired teen.

"I told you… To never focus on revenge and look at where it got you? You lost your fucking arm! Then you tried to kill yourself just to stop Siegfried? God damn it dude if you weren't in such a bad state I would kick your ass." He shouted at me his eyes blazing in anger.

"You're real…" Was all I could say as I sat up in shock.

Sighing Magnus placed a hand on his hip a small smile appearing. "You know I get that this situation looks hopeless but if it were me? I still wouldn't give up like that. We made a promise to protect our friends and you can't do that if you're dead."

"I… You're right…" I said slowly shaking my head… I couldn't believe how foolish I was considering death… Magnus would never think of dying, not when there was a chance… No matter how slight there was, he would never just accept death… Not without trying to fight it as much as he can.

"Good, so… Do you need a hand with him?" Magnus asked turning to look at Siegfried who still in shock as I was.

Shaking my head slightly I struggled to get to my feet… No, I think I got this now… I just needed someone to kick my ass into gear. I was about to summon another sword to my hand when I felt something being forced into my grip… Looking down I saw Ascalon being handed to me by Magnus.

"You've beaten once before, right? This time it should be a cinch." The bronze-haired teen grinned at me, before his face became serious. "Kiba, remember what I told you buddy."

"Yeah… I am you're living legacy!" Suddenly Magnus vanished from sight but Ascalon remained with me… Smiling through my pain and tears I rushed forward swinging Ascalon with all my strength. Siegfried stopped the attack barely…

"How… where did you find the strength… How did any of this happen?" Siegfried gritted his teeth in pain as Ascalon began to glow, causing smoke to come from the silver-haired swordsman body. "What is happening… What is that power…?"

I see now… Because Siegfried injected the blood of the first devil inside of him… a holy sword could hurt him now… That is why Magnus gave Ascalon to me… He knew what a true holy sword could do… Looking down at the sword I nodded my thanks to my friend, before turning my gaze to Siegfried and his demon sword Gram… For some reason the sword began to glow as well… It was responding to Ascalon… No, it was responding to me… Could it be that… Could Gram be accepting me? The light from the sword was not threatening, it was warm in fact… welcoming even.

I always heard demon swords choose their masters, much like holy swords… Does that mean Siegfried lost the respect of his favored sword?

"Gram… It can't be… am I no longer worthy of the sword? Could it be because of my Chaos-Break?" Siegfried seemed to be in much as myself, about what was happening.

Jumping back, I decided to test that theory. "Come Gram! If you are choosing me then I shall accept you!"

The Demon Emperor Sword began to glow even brighter, so bright in fact it began to burn Siegfried in rejection. The sword flew straight from his hands and impaled itself right in front of me.

"Impossible… I see… Then I am a failure after all… I thought that I could succeed… but nothing compares to the original…" The silver-haired 'hero' looked down in shock shaking his head.

Smacking my lips, I stared at Gram, I knew that sword welcomed me, but I would need two hands to use this monster of a sword and Ascalon at the same time.

"Let us help you Kiba."

Turning to the face I stared at Asia, Koneko, and Ravel who were walking toward me. Koneko who had the arm I had lost in her hand. The three girls surrounded me, and they aided in placing my arm back on. Ravel steadied my body, Koneko held my arm against the wound, and Asia was using her power to heal me. Slowly the green and soothing aura of Asia's sacred gear traveled all along my body, slowly I began to flex and unflex my fingers as the feeling came back to my arm. Looking down I could see three small white pawn pieces… White pawn pieces where did those come from?

Seeing the questioning look on my face Asia slowly smiled. "We thought it was a dream… but Magnus he spoke… To all of us, before coming here… However, seeing him here… Now it reaffirmed it… I must help heal the underworld and I will start with you."

Koneko also nods. "He told me to be here for Ravel, but I think he wanted us both to be here for everyone, not just each other."

Ravel smiles. "He did tell us that… I see what he needs us to do. We need to be strong for each other, so we can be strong for all of you."

"You can do it Kiba, we believe in you." Akeno cried out.

Rias who along with Akeno were both holding a white pawn piece stared at me with her strength restored. "Now Kiba finish him off!"

She was back, the woman you love Magnus is back.

Looking at all the girls I smiled and slowly walked up to the Demon Emperor Sword Gram. Reaching out I gripped the sword in my hands and with no further words I rushed toward Siegfried who jumped high into the air to avoid the hit.

Spreading my devil wings, I took off after him. Raising Ascalon I swung the blade which was blocked by Siegfried's sword of light, but I wasn't done just yet. Using my demonic power, I kept Ascalon there as I increased my speed and vanished from sight. Slicing one of the spidery silver arms I snatched the demon sword Balmung from Siegfried's hand. Activating the power of the wind I slashed another one of the silver arms, cutting it into several pieces, dropping Balmung I took the next sword which I recognized as Dainsleif I used the power of ice to freeze the third arm. Dropping the demon sword Dainsleif I took the next one and used it to slice through the last arm, and taking the last sword I destroyed his sword of light.

Ending up above Siegfried I flew straight down toward him using Gram to deliver the final blow.

Falling straight to the ground I watched as Siegfried's body fell to the ground, as I landed in between the small circle of demon swords and Ascalon with Gram in my hands. Staring down at Siegfried I watched as he began to cough up blood until he passed out and his body reverted back to normal.

I did it… I beat Siegfried of the Hero Faction.

* * *

Lord Ajuka had his people take Siegfried into custody and while he would be healed, he would most likely spend the rest of his life in the underworld's prisons system. Which was better then death I believe… Despite the fact that he was an enemy I didn't think he deserved to die. Not yet at least.

After dealing with that Rias gave Lord Ajuka the white evil pieces along with the remaining three which remained red, the devil king placed the pieces on a chessboard and using a magic circle he examined them. As he did this I adjusted Ascalon as it rested now on my back. I would have kept Gram out along with the other demon swords which I had taken as spoils of war, but it was best they were stored… Else where for the time being.

A few minutes had passed, and the magic circle vanished and Lord Ajuka let out a sigh. "Amazing… Simply amazing…"

"What did you find out?" Rias asked… I think that is something we all wanted to know. How did Magnus come back? When Ajuka first started to examine the evil pieces the girls all told about their encounters with Magnus's spirit and all that remained was a white pawn piece.

"His soul… It has left his pieces." The devil king explained in amusement. "It seems something is pulling his spirit free from his evil pieces bit by bit. From what I was able to detect on the pawn pieces there are traces of the substance or lack thereof of what makes up the Dimensional Gap." Cupping his chin in thought Lord Ajuka began to think over something before speaking again. "This is just a theory, but you told me that he went after Ophis who was weakened correct?" At our nods he continues. "Then it is possible that even though his body was destroyed his soul is somehow still alive and Ophis is pulling it back together."

…. Relief began to spread throughout my body… relief and hope…

"It's possible that Ophis is keeping his soul stored away somewhere safe, which means there is a chance that we can re-build his body." Ajuka began to laugh slightly. "Thank goodness his parents are still alive, is there any chance you could also find some his DNA like hair for an example?" He asked looking at the rest of us.

"I'm sure we could find some hair in his room." Rias said with a nod, a firm expression on her face.

Lord Ajuka nodded his head. "Then after his soul returns we can use that hair and some DNA from his parents to clone his body. Though there is a problem… Two in fact. The first one is soul may not adjust to the new body. While we could use medicine or magic to fix the problem he would most likely need treatments for the rest of his life. However, the biggest problem is the second one. It's his sacred gear. All sacred gears are delicate, especially the Longinus. While the fallen angels have shown us the technique of taking out sacred gears and transferring them, we don't know what affect it will have on the boosted gear or the new body. He may end up losing some powers, no one can be sure. Now back to the unanswered question. Because his soul would be freed from your pieces it would be possible for you to make him your servant again."

"Magnus!" Asia began to cry out in joy, as she and the others began to hug one another in joy, despite all the despair over the past few days there was now hope that the bronze-haired idiot was alive and well.

Rias touched her face tears in her eyes. "I knew it… You had to be alive."

Smiling Lord Ajuka slowly returned all the evil pieces to Rias. "I believe you should hold onto these Rias Gremory. Rest assured that you're lover is alive and will come back to you. If what I have seen, and you told us today. It's possible his soul will manifest three more times before his soul is completely whole. Now I will have my people check the Dimensional Gap, and I know one of Falbium's servants to help, since they are an expert in the gap itself. Now all of you should return to the underworld, it is need of your powers. If and when Magnus comes back, he will most assuredly be there fighting. He is a hero after all."


	60. The return: DragonGod vs Jabberwocky

**Hey guys I am back! I know it's been a while but I have this chapter done, and I decided not to make it really long. It is decent in length don't get me wrong but I shorted the chapter so you guys have something to read. So I hope you enjoy this. Also I just want to say thank you to everyone for the support for me and my stories. It means a lot to see people liking this. Same to my reviewers and boy I better start answering the reviews! Merendinoemiliano thanks man and happy new year. Franciskanneh007 Yeah Magnus is a lot stronger then Rias at this point though it's not logically impossible for him to become her devil servant again, since he isn't at god level yet. However I see your point and Magnus will have his reasons if he re-joins Rias. Don't worry you'll see what happens. Blake2020 Hey man glad you liked the chapter and yeah Magnus got to see his buddy fight. Also with the Ophis thing I will need to think on it, right now he has the standard harem but I may make my own changes. Just depends. WweTheBeast2005 thank you for all your reviews it means a lot to see them. Pokemonking0924 Hey thanks I am glad you like the story and yeah I did pull inspiration from other anime what can I say I am a bi-product of what I watched. Also I haven't watched that anime but Magnus will show off some useful skills in combining attacks. 200 glad you liked the chapter and yeah cliffhangers can be painful, but they get you pysched up for the next chapter. Ace Thanks for writing in and good to hear from you. Also things are good just need to get to work finishing my chapters. Now I hope you are ready because in part 2 Magnus will be back.**

 **The Ultimate Power vs The Ultimate Technique. Let's see who wins.**

* * *

 **Kiba's POV:**

Upon receiving the good news that Magnus was alive, we all had left the devil king's hideout and headed back to the Gremory castle to prepare. We were going to head to the capital to help out with the evacuation, as we were making our preparations, Irina and Xenovia were now back. When they were both arrived, they were dressed in their usual battle attire but there was something new, Xenovia was holding onto a large blade that was wrapped in a cloth that was engraved with the magical letters of Heaven. If I were to guess that the sword is Ex-Durandal fully repaired. Irina was also sporting a new weapon, which rested comfortably on her hip. Just from the aura alone I would say that the sword was the result of research done by Heaven.

"Sorry we're late." Irina said her eyes looked watery and a little puffy. "Rias, how is Magnus? We heard about what happened… but we also heard that he could be alive."

"He is, we saw him with our own eyes, as far as we know Ophis and Ddraig are with him… I wish to find a way to contact him." The red-head devil said crossing her arms slightly.

Xenovia smiled slightly and it looked like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. "Then we have nothing to worry about, Magnus will return to us and most likely making references to something only he gets."

Irina also smiled before turning her attention to Rias. "So, what are we going to do now?"

Rias picked up a remote and turned on the television in the room, on the screen the giant monsters that were attacking the underworld appeared. It seems most of the monsters were in either the capitals itself or in other important areas. Which wasn't strange but then the screen changed, and a new image was shown, one of the Bandersnatch being severely wounded by the alliance of the devils and the other factions. The reporter at the scene began to talk about how Lord Ajuka Beelzebub and his servants created a way to help front line fighters of the alliance.

"Lord Ajuka started working on a way to fight the monsters when they first appeared. He was in contact with Lord Falbium Asmodeus and had finished the preparations for them when we came to visit him in the human world." Putting her hands on her hips Rias's eyes never left the screen. I see, so the Bandersnatch was being beaten by the combined efforts of the techniques of Ajuka Beelzebub and the strategies of Falbium Asmodeus is what is keeping the Bandersnatch.

"It is the Gigantic monsters vs Levi-tan!"

The scene on the television changed to show Serafall Leviathan fighting one of the Bandersnatch's on her own. From what I heard she couldn't hang back while the underworld was facing this crisis. So, she left to fight. On the television the wasteland she was fighting in turned into ice, covering half of the Bandersnatch's body. This was one of her favorite moves, which was amazing to see the power of a devil king is truly amazing.

The channel suddenly changed showing Tannin and his dragon servants. They had cornered one of the Bandersnatch's, using the technique that was developed by Ajuka. Coupled with that and his dragon breath, the Bandersnatch didn't stand a chance. The channel changed again showing a kyuubi breathing fire at another of the Bandersnatch. That must be Yasaka from Kyoto, because on her back was Kunou. While behind her is an army of youkai.

From what the news said with the army of youkai were pushing back the Old Satan faction forces back.

"Finally, one of the Bandersnatch's have been stopped!"

One of the reporters shouted as the screen changed again showing the Bandersnatch was taken down by the alliance army which was led by Emperor Belial. The majority of the creature's massive body was destroyed. The cries of victory were so loud I covered one of my ear. If things kept going like this then the Bandersnatch's will be taken down in less then half a day, however the main problem is…

"The remaining problem is the Jabberwocky which is still on it's way to the capital."

Turning around I smiled seeing the familiar form of Rossweisse. Everyone called out in happiness at seeing a familiar face of the former Valkyrie. "I have returned Rias." Rossweisse bowed slightly, before turning her gaze to the television a small smile on her face. "I heard about what happened to Magnus, however he won't stay that way. He is to stubborn to die."

I see so Rossweisse much like all the other women of the ORC believed in the same thing. Well as do I, especially now, and once Magnus and Gasper returns we all will be together once more. Something that I didn't think would be possible, but that was all changed when we found out Magnus was alive. Our group will be together again, we went through too much to be separated that easily.

"Everyone come quick it's an emergency!" Running into the room was Ravel, she had left earlier to get tea but that was a while ago. Now in the room she looked panicked. "It's the Sitri group they…" Panting slightly the blonde shook her head. "They were helping with the evacuation but… They were attacked by the Khaos Brigade!"

That was the signal for us to leave.

* * *

The capital of the underworld Lilith was roughly the same size of Tokyo, and the culture was no different. There was plenty of tall buildings and public transportation the city itself was an amazing sight to behold. However, because the city was being drawn into the crisis because of the Jabberwocky. If that thing arrived here then it would be devastating to the underworld, in fact the lose would be so bad that the effects would be felt throughout the underworld for centuries.

To prevent the destruction the Lucifer group was stalling the Jabberwocky as best they can, out of all the possible groups they could send to face that monster, they were the best in the business and were said to be the strongest out of all the devils. Though even now they were evenly matched with the Jabberwocky, and they weren't causing any fatal damage to the monster. However, they were successful in stalling the Jabberwocky.

Just looking at their fight from a distance it was incredibly flashy, even from here I could see just how big and showy the fight really was, in fact it was even flashier then Serafall's fight. The entire area around the battle field was changing. It's had to imagine just how powerful Grayfia really is, her destructive power was annihilating the very land itself. It's quite frightening to see how strong she truly was, but to make it worse was the fact on how powerful the Jabberwocky was to be able to withstand not only the full force of the Lucifer group but Grayfia as well. What kind of hatred and anger did that boy Leo have in him to create such an evil creature as the Jabberwocky?

However, thanks to the Lucifer group the evacuation of the of the city was almost complete. The Young Devils like the Sitri group were dispatched to make sure no one was left behind, though not all the Young Devils were doing that. Sairaorg said his peerage were fighting the Old Satan Faction who were fighting in the capital. We all arrived in the North-West district of the capital, we had used a magical circle in the Gremory castle. We wanted Ravel stay behind in the Gremory home, ever since the promotion test she was dragged into fights. Since we were now responsible for her safety we couldn't afford to let her get any further involved. Ravel was clearly upset, and she made it clear she was going to fight alongside of us.

No one dared to argue with her on it.

The magical circle had taken us to the tallest building in the district. Now that we were here we just needed to find the Sitri group, we were about to leave when someone called out to us.

"Everyone you're here I am glad!"

"Hey guys it's been a while!"

"Good timing."

"We almost decided to leave without you."

Turning to the voices my eyes bulged slightly, in surprise, standing not that far off from us was Gasper, Mason, Morgan and Megan.

"Some people from the Grigori dropped us off here, especially when we were told you would be here." Megan explained putting a hand on her hip.

Walking over to them, it felt good to have Gasper and Mason back, and soon Magnus would be re-joining us and then we would be complete once again.

"Gasper I am looking forward to seeing the results of your training. Mason, Morgan and Megan. Thank you for helping him." Rias smiled at the four of them, while her future sisters in laws just nodded, Mason grinned.

Gasper's face darkened a little, but he nodded. "I'll do my best… I will not let you down… Umm… Where is Magnus?" The half-vampire was looking around for the bronze-haired teen.

Frowning Morgan nodded. "Yeah, where is our little brother? If the underworld is in trouble he should be right in the thick of things fighting."

Mason sighed crossing his arms. "Agreed, normally he would be right here making a joke or something."

… Did they not now about what happened to Magnus? This isn't good. "Magnus is…" I tried to tell them… They deserved to know the truth about what happened.

"Over there!"

Koneko's voice interrupted as she called our attention to something off in the distance. Following her gaze there was a large black dragon wreathed in black flames causing a rampage… Saji! Without another word we all took off into the sky.

As we were flying over the location where Saji in his Dragon King form was, I was shocked to see this section of the town had been turned into a sea of flame, luckily from what we could sense there wasn't anyone else around, in area. Which was good because most of the roads, and buildings were destroyed.

"Gremory group!"

Turning to the voice we saw the girls of the Sitri group protecting a bus filled with children that had lost one of its wheels. Landing on the ground we walked up to the ground. "What's the situation?" Rias asked Tomoe, one of the knights.

"We encountered the Hero Faction as were coming down the road… They attacked us immediately after they found out who we were. They attacked the tires to keep us from moving, but other than that the bus is fine. We all stayed behind to protect it while, Sona, Tsubaki and Saji have…" Tomoe's voice was filled with pain… What happened to Saji? I see he is rampaging but what could have caused it?

"Look at that!" Rossweisse pointed to the right of us. Saji was dropped out of his Dragon King form and his throat was being gripped by Hercales. Saji's body was covered in blood and from the looks of things he is about to lose consciousness. There was also Sona who was on the ground and Tsubaki was fighting against Jeanne. Hercales tossed Saji away and then steps on Sona's back with a sadistic grin.

"Guu!" Sona screamed out in pain while Hercales laughed.

"Seriously? Is this all you have? I was expecting more from the one that beat the daughter of the Arch-Duke." The giant of a man laughed once again crossing his arms with a savage smile on his face. "To be honest this is really pathetic."

"If you weren't such a coward and tried to attack the children then Saji and Sona could have given their all." Tsubaki cried out in anger as tears fell down her cheek. I think this is the first time I have ever seen Tsubaki show that much emotion before. The pure anger matched Magnus's when he knew kids were in danger. In fact, I am sure if he was here right now Hercales would be dead. Looking around I could only see Hercales and Jeanne, there was no sign of Cao Cao or Georg anywhere. Could they be else where at the moment?

Jeanne sighed and pushed Tsubaki back with her holy-sword. "I told him he shouldn't, but you know? Though I didn't stop him." Jeanne then created countless holy-sword's in the ground behind the devil queen in order to cut off Tsubaki's chance of escape. Pushing back against her spear Jeanne forced Tsubaki to lose her balance. Springing into action I cut through the holy swords with Gram, then using my new demon sword I blocked the holy sword strike.

"I would stop if I were you." I said in a low voice.

"…Gram!? Don't tell me Siegfried is...!?"

After defeating Siegfried, I had claimed his demon swords as my own, and I wore them my hips, alongside Ascalon which was strapped to my back. It's strange but after fighting Siegfried his other blades accepted me as their new master. I can hardly believe that I would ever own several demon swords… It was quite honestly shocking, I never thought something like this would have happened.

"Then he was just pathetic if he lost to you guys." Hercales laughs and shakes his head. It seems unlike Siegfried who seemed to have some passing care for his comrades, looks like Hercales doesn't share that.

"… So, the main members of the Hero Faction are being taken down? If this keeps up, we will be annihilated if we continue to be involved with the Gremory group." The ground was covered in a thin mist and from it Georg appeared, the black flames that once surrounded this area of the city were now gone. Maybe now is not a good time to mention that Siegfried is alive, but he is being held under the highest guard at the moment. "Forgive me Hercales and Jeanne, the black flames of Vritra were denser then I thought. It took me a while to dispel them into another dimension. It seems the legends about Vritra's flames were true."

"Ha! Even though he is still inexperienced you defeated one of the Dragon Kings! As expected from a Longinus possessor." Hercales praises his comrade… I see so that is how they beat Saji. Because of Georg was able to dispel and suppress Saji's flames. Then adding to the fact, they were attacking a bus filled with children? Gritting my teeth, I felt my anger surge, that was wrong plain wrong. Summoning a holy-devil sword to my left hand I leaked the offensive aura of Gram toward Hercales and Jeanne, both of them dodged the attack but it was enough for me to get in close. Sheathing Gram I picked Tsubaki up and rushed toward Sona and Saji.

"You're fast but are you fast enough?" George held out his hand and a magical circle appeared, as a fireball launched from his hand toward Sona and Saji.

"No, you don't!" Switching my holy-devil sword to a holy-sword I summoned my dragon knight troops and had them carry Sona, Saji and Tsubaki away. I was going to need both hands for this. Unsheathing Gram I stabbed the holy-sword into the ground, taking Gram in both hands I cut the fireball in half. Amazing! This sword… Well it's hard to admit it but it surpasses anything that I could make. The durability, the sharpness, this is a true demon sword.

Georg smiled and raised an eyebrow. "Amazing, to save all of them while taking us three on? So that is the power of Kiba Yuuto, I wonder do you fight as hard as you do to make sure you're not in the shadow of the Red Dragon Emperor? Rias Gremory you certainly possess a terrifying knight."

A small smile appeared on my face. "Thank you for the compliment, and in his shadow? Yes, but that is to be expected Magnus is a hero, I am simply the sword of Rias Gremory." And that was the truth I was simply fine with that. I wanted nothing to do with the spotlight, I would leave that area for both Rias and Magnus. All I am is a weapon to be used. Nothing more and nothing less.

"Don't worry I'll heal you!" Asia said as she creates a healing aura around Sona and Saji… Good we need them up and on their feet, so they can get the children out of here.

"A kid…was holding onto… an action figure of the Dragon Knight… I couldn't let them get hurt… I have to help… them for his sake…" Saji who was fighting stay conscious tried to sit up but was forced back down my Asia. I see Saji, you decided to take on Magnus's position as the protector of children.

"Tsubaki. We will take care of them. Can I leave the evacuation of the children inside the bus to you?" Rias turned her attention to the vice president of the student council.

"But..." Tsubaki bit her lip in anger, she really wanted pay back against the Hero Faction. Not that I blame her.

"Tsubaki, we will pay them back for what they did to you guys." I said with a frown on my face, these guys had to pay for not only hurting our friends but trying to harm helpless children. For all their crimes we will finish them off here.

"…Kiba… Yes, I understand." Tsubaki agreed seeing the look on everyone's face.

"Looks like Kiba used his natural charm on Tsubaki." Irina said in an enthusiastic tone… I will let that slide for now Irina.

Stepping forward Xenovia had a small smirk on her face. "Let's do it, with my Durandal re-forged I am ready to rampage." Removing the cloth off her weapon we all received our first look at the re-forged sword. Strangely it looked exactly the same as Ex-Durandal, despite the fact that Excalibur Ruler was added to the blade… There was no real physical difference between what the sword looked like before. However, what marked it as different was the aura. The aura that once was compressed now enveloping the sword in a quite hum…. It was over whelming to be honest.

"She isn't the only one that received something good." Irina drew a sword from her hip and… That sword, it's a holy-devil sword. Seeing my reaction Irina smiled. "Yes, this is one of the many mass-produced holy-devil sword, it was able to be made thanks to you giving the heavens those mass produced holy-devil swords. This one is one of the prototypes, it was personally customized, so angels could wield it."

Amazing, I knew they were working on them but being able to create a working prototype? I felt extremely proud, almost like a parent seeing their child grow into something wonderful. These swords will provide great support not only here in this battle, but to the alliance as well.

"I had some issues to work out with Siegfried but since Kiba beat him, I will help Irina deal with you instead." Xenovia lifted her sword up and pointed it at the blonde swordswoman.

Irina nodded and copied Xenovia's action. "That's right, we aren't going to have a repeat of Kyoto! I can't believe such a person as you inherited the soul of a saint!"

"Then perhaps I should join in? She may also have… that. So, it will be better if we have more people involved." Akeno said with a small laugh, as she walked forward, Akeno must be talking about Chaos Drive. If Jeanne does have it then things could get bad, suddenly six fallen angel wings spread from Akeno's back as two bracelets begin to glow with a golden light. "This should help even the odds. By making the fallen angel blood in my body denser I was able to create this transformation, thanks to my father and Azazel."

I had no idea she was working on something like this… It's quite amazing to see she is accepting herself.

Jeanne smiles confidently despite the challenge of three powerful opponents. "Hehe, so three people want to fight me? It also seems like that she knows about our trump card. Interesting! Balance Break!" As she said that a dragon made from holy-swords appeared behind her, just like before I could feel an intense pressure coming from her.

Yet despite this Xenovia doesn't wavier. "This Ex-Durandal has the ability of all seven Excaliburs. If I master it, I will obtain an even greater power. However, I can't use most of them very well, mainly because I am a power idiot. That's why I will be using this." Swinging Ex-Durandal the sound of a rushing jet engine roared in my ears and suddenly a large crater appeared in the ground. "I will be fine with the destructive powers of Excalibur and Durandal."

Pure absolute destruction… Xenovia please you're a knight and should use more techniques, granted you're better then you were in the past but still… Noticing that I was looking at her Xenovia frowns. "Kiba you were thinking that I was a power idiot, weren't you? It doesn't matter you can focus on techniques all you want but for me I will focus only on power!"

Xenovia no please focus on techniques too, our group is filled power types and we lack in technique type users… Seriously if I am the only technique user in our group things could go very badly. Especially in the future… I should seriously bring this problem up to Rias and ask her to help train up one of our own as a technique type user.

"Poor Kiba, he goes through such hardship." Koneko said with a sympathetic look. Thank you Koneko, I will try and shoulder this burden a while longer.

"I sure am popular, very well come and follow me!" Jeanne joyfully said as she jumps on top of her dragon. The holy-sword dragon climbs on top of a near by building, with it's master on it's back. Xenovia, Irina and Akeno spread their wings and flew after them. As they began a violent battle I turned my attention to the ones that were left. Hercales and Georg.

"Why did you target the bus? In fact, why are you even in the capital?" That was something I was curious about, I knew they didn't like devils, but I never figured they would be evil enough to go after children. It also didn't make sense for them to be here, I thought they would be challenging Sairaorg or something. Could they have been looking for Sona and her peerage? No, they wouldn't know they were here…

"I will answer the second question first, a little bit of sightseeing. Cao Cao wanted to see how far those gigantic monsters would go." Georg answered… Sight-seeing? No, they are mostly likely escorting him around. Yet Cao Cao wasn't here, could he be watching us all fight?

"Then why did you target the bus?" I asked again.

Georg sighed and shook his head. "We happened to encounter the bus by luck, and then we saw Saji Genshirou the possessor of the Prison Dragon. Of course, by then he saw our faces, so we ended up fighting."

So, it was just bad luck?

Hercales grins provocatively. "We may have met with Vritra by chance, but he lacked the fire to fight, so I did it to agitate him. 'Fight me if you don't want the children involved.'"

You started to fight…. Because of something like that? You threatened innocent children just to fight Saji, and because he was so focused on protecting them you just beat him senseless… That is beyond wrong.

"It's also because I agitated him, you know? We met with that Vritra by chance. It's lacking to only see the monster invasions. So, I said "Fight me if you don't want the children to get involved". –So, like that, the fight started, but it was pathetic."

"I heard that the Hero-Faction was a gathering of heroes who were seeking to fight against the abnormal, but it seems there is nothing but scum among them."

Landing in front of us was a large man with a gigantic lion golden furred lion…. This man he was the pure embodiment of power, the man who fought Xenovia, Rossweisse and myself and beat us into the ground. He was the one that ended up in a slug fest with Magnus and forced him to unlock his Crimson Emperor mode.

"Sairaorg!" Rias called out.

I remember once talking to Azazel about Sairaorg when he told me this. 'If there is one person out of the Rookie Four that could stand against Magnus and only continue to improve their strength, it's Sairaorg.'

Sairaorg Bael, the man who not only helped Magnus in unblocking the Crimson Emperor, appeared along with his lion pawn Regulus. Slowly he took one step forward as Regulus remained in it's same spot. The Strongest Youth said only one sentence. "I will go."

Removing his shirt Sairaorg's body was covered in the white aura of his fighting spirit. "I just finished fighting the Old Satan faction remnants when I saw a black dragon in the distance., I had only seen recordings of that dragon, but I recognized it as Saji Genshirou. So, I knew he must have been fighting something bad."

Hercales looks like a kid in a candy store, as he was grinning like an idiot. "The next hero of the house of Bael huh? I heard of you. The talentless next heir who wasn't born without the power of destruction. You fight only with your body despite the fact you're a devil. Hahahaha! I have never heard of a devil such as you before!"

Sairaorg's expression doesn't change even with Hercales taunting him, he was used to hearing such things in his life, and he has overcome them. "So, you're the one that inherited the soul of the hero Hercules."

"Yes, that's right Bael."

Sairaorg slowly begins to approach the 'hero'. "See I must have heard you wrong, because someone as weak as you couldn't possibly be a hero."

Hercales's face changes, he stares at Sairaorg with an angry look on his face. "I heard you and that failure of a Red Dragon fought hand to hand and you lost." Rolling his eyes, the tall muscled bound man crossed his arms. "He isn't even a devil and, yet you lost, what a loser." Despite the taunting, Sairaorg's expression doesn't change at all, seeing he was not having any effect Hercales continues. "I heard you have a sacred gear that was the Nemean Lion on your side. It was defeated by the original Hercules, it's almost ironic that you would be facing me. You won't be able to beat me unless you use it, you know that?"

Sairaorg stared at the massive man before him and uttered one sentence. "Not using it."

"Huh?"

"I won't use Regulus against the likes of you, just looking at you… There is no way you are stronger than Magnus." Sairaorg said his expression still the same.

Laughing Hercales shook his head. "Hahahaha! There is nothing I can't blow up with my sacred gear, even if you are covered in touki, it's nothing compared to my sacred gear!" Hercales reached out his hands covered in a dangerous looking aura, a massive explosion happens and yet… Nothing seemed to happen.

"I see, so that is the extent of your power?" Sairaorg's expression hadn't changed, despite the fact his skin was ripped, and he was bleeding slightly.

Gritting his teeth in anger Hercales's aura increases. "Bastard, try this then!" Slamming his first into the ground, the road began to explode, the resulting explosion enveloped Sairaorg's body, the smoke and dust covered the entire area. The road between the both of them was destroyed and turned into rubble. Hercales began to laugh at the top of his lungs. "Hahahaha! See that? He died without doing anything? Devils who can't use any demonic powers are defective. What did he think he could with just martial arts…" Hercales stopped as he stared in shock as the smoke cleared revealing Sairaorg who was only covered in minor wounds, he had the same bored expression on his face.

"Is that it?"

Hercales slowly backs away seeing that the touki covering Sairaorg's body hadn't decreased. "Gr…. Don't underestimate me you shitty devil!" The so-called hero's voice was quivering.

Sairaorg finally having enough slowly moves closer to Hercales, closing the distance between them. "I was expecting more because you carried the soul of Hercules, but it seems I got my hopes up."

Hercales drops into a fighting stance but Sairaorg disappeared, looking around the large man tried to spot the next heir of the house of Bael, but he couldn't find him.

Sairaorg reappeared in front of Hercales. "My turn."

"Gah!" Hercales gasped out loudly as Sairaorg's fist was sent in his stomach, the single blow not only affected Hercales but it destroyed the buildings behind him… I knew how strong Sairaorg was and seeing how there was only one person that I knew that could withstand that punch… Hercales was obviously in a lot of pain. Just from that one punch. Falling to his knees Hercales grabs his stomach coughing up blood.

It's amazing really, when we faced him in Kyoto Rossweisse's magic couldn't cause him any harm. Yet with Sairaorg took him down with one punch. Looking down at the man before him Sairaorg didn't look impressed. "What's wrong? That is just a normal punch, the Red Dragon Emperor, Magnus the man you made fun off didn't even flinch after being hit."

Hercales begins to laugh shakily as he stood up with an angry expression on his face. "Fuck…. You! You're just a devil with no special powers or a sacred gear…" His body began to glow and the light around his body were in the shape of a missile… His balance breaker! "You won't be able to defeat me!" The area shook as a roar erupted in our ears. Large missiles launched in every direction, so we all had to dodge. The majority of the missiles struck the buildings and road, but one of them headed straight for Sairaorg.

"Hmph."

The next heir of the Bael family didn't even dodge he simply swatted the missile away with ease. Seeing that Hercales launched more directed at the black-haired devil but they were all smacked away from him. I couldn't believe it… I knew how strong he was but just seeing his strength in action was always awe inspiring.

"Look out!"

One of the missiles flew straight for the bus full of children and the Sitri group. However, our worries were for nothing as Rossweisse stood in the missile's path and…blocked it with a magical circle held in front of her… How? Her magical circles weren't nearly that strong before… Could it be because of her training?

"This is my new defense magic, as I am a rook I thought it would be good to increase the defense trait of my evil piece. While I was back in my homeland I studied up a variety of defensive magic, thus by combining my rook trait and magic I am able to stand up against balance breakers that specialize in destruction." Rossweisse had a confident smile on her face.

Smiling happily, I was glad to see that our group was getting stronger… Magnus if you can see what is going on I hope you're happy to see this. Looking back at the bus I saw the children on the buss were not only watching the fight but cheering as well.

"Do you're best Black Lion!"

"Black Lion don't lose!"

They were cheering Sairaorg, turning back I could see Sairaorg was shocked seeing them cheer for him. I guess he never suspected that the children to ever cheer for him… Or call him by the nickname Magnus gave him…. How did they learn it in the first place?

Sairaorg then began to laugh happily at their cheers. "Fuahahahahahaha!" The touki around his body increased dramatically. 'Those kids told me 'Do my best' and 'Not to lose'. Seriously this feels great, I wonder if this is how you feel Magnus. If you barely stood a chance before then now you don't have any chance now."

"You think that just because those kids cheered for you! You brainless idiot!" Hercales tried to stand but was smacked in the face by Sairaorg. Falling to his knees the massive man gripped his arm in pain. "What… How…?" The more Sairaorg attacked him, the more frightened, and I can see why. The punches weren't just hurting his body, but they were reaching his very soul.

"You call yourself a hero and, yet those children don't cheer for you." Sairaorg stared at Heracles who began to shake violently, it looks like this fight is over. However, Hercales reached into his pants pocket and pulled out… a pistol injector and a vial of phoenix tears. The Chaos Break! If he uses that… Things could go badly if someone like Heracles decided to use the Chaos Break, then things could go badly. I remembered how strong Siegfried was when he used it… I can only imagine what would happen if Heracles used that power, and with the phoenix tears he could heal himself from any damage it causes his body.

"Damn you….!" He presses the injector to his neck, but his hand is shaking, he seems hesitant in using the power… Could the side effects of using it be that bad?

Sairaorg raised an eyebrow and placed a hand on his hip. "What's wrong? Aren't you going to use it? Judging from the reactions of the others it can strengthen your body and give you more power. Well if you're going to use then use it. I will take you on even if you become stronger. I will surpass you no matter how strong you become!"

Heracles's eyes filled with tears as he shook with frustration. "Daaammmmmnnnn iiiiitttttt!" Throwing both the Chaos Break and the phoenix tear to the ground he stood to his feet and charged Sairaorg with a yell.

"It seems you reclaimed your pride as a hero, not bad but…." Sairaorg slammed his fist into Hercales stomach knocking him out. "However, this punch will end it." As Heracles fell to the ground my mind flashed back to something Magnus told me after the rating game we had with Sairaorg.

 **(Flashback)**

 _Sitting in his hospital bed Magnus was looking over his wrapped arms with a small grin. His family and the rest of the girls in our group, along with Gasper had left leaving me and my best friend alone. Sairaorg had been taken to see some doctors so the room was completely empty minus us._

" _Magnus, I have to admit that fight you had Sairaorg was well frightening. I knew he was strong, but I didn't know he was that strong." I almost shuddered remembering their fight, the force of Magnus's and Sairaorg's punches nearly destroyed the barrier around them._

 _Chuckling Magnus winced holding his side with a groan. "Yeah well, I didn't expect things to get that crazy… However, let me give you a warning Kiba." Turning to look at me Magnus's eyes became hard. "Don't ever fight Sairaorg head on… I made that mistake and well look at me… If it wasn't for some crazy luck I really doubt that I would have won. Thing is though… Sairaorg just has this thing about him… Where you want to fight him straight on… He's just so honest about who he is, so true to himself that you feel like it would wrong not to face him head to head."_

 **(End of flashback)**

I see now what he was talking about, Sairaorg just on his own made even someone like Heracles try to fight with honor and pride… There is very few people like that in this world. As Heracles fell to the ground I focused my attention on the battle going on above us, briefly. In the sky I could see holy-lighting flash and the holy aura destroy the majority of the tall buildings in the area… So, the battle with Jeanne is still going on? That must mean Jeanne used the Chaos Break, otherwise she wouldn't have stood a chance against the combined forces of Akeno, Xenovia and Irina. Even with her balance breaker.

Georg who was also watching the fight shook his head then turned his gaze to the fallen form of Heracles. "Incredible, so this is the power of the two leading members of the Rookie Four, it's strange your power goes beyond our data. Just a few days ago you were no where near this strong… I wonder if the vampire and nekomata over there are even stronger as well." Georg turns his attention to both Koneko and Gasper… Well aside from Gasper who has been training since before this mess started, Koneko hasn't powered up just yet but she will soon, since her sister had said she would begin teaching her how to use youjutsu and senjutsu. By allowing her sister to help train her, Koneko was taking a big step forward.

"Gasper what's wrong?"

Looking over at Gasper I could see the small half-vampire was shaking slightly. What happened to Gasper? Slowly walking up to him Mason put a hand on his shoulder, as did Megan and Morgan. Did something happen back while he was training?

Gasper stared at his feet, he was biting his lip so hard that he drew blood. "I'm sorry…. Everyone… I tried… but I… Couldn't get stronger… Despite the fact I was trained at the Grigori…" Gasper's eyes started to well up with tears as he talked. "I feel so useless…"

He couldn't get any stronger despite training with the fallen angels at the Grigori? Gasper I am so sorry…

Georg sighs out of boredom and shook his head. "Pathetic, the former Red Dragon Emperor had such weak friends."

Gasper and Magnus's family freezes at that… "The late… Red… Dragon… Emperor?"

"This is a sick joke…" Morgan shook in anger.

"Rias… Where is our brother?" Megan asked turning to look back at the red-head. Frowning Mason's left hand began to twist back and forth, while Gasper began to look around in confusion.

"Magnus… He… he's not here because… he must fighting the giant monsters…?" Gasper… I am sorry we didn't tell you what was going on, we just didn't have the time… Same for the rest of you.

Frowning Rias bites her lip. "Megan, Gasper…" My devil master wanted to tell them, but she couldn't find the right words… How do you tell your boyfriend's family and adopted little brother that he was dead but coming back to life? It wasn't easy… How do you even broach the subject? Sairaorg looks at Rias and shook his head, Rias opens her mouth but then closes it… They aren't going to tell them the truth? They deserve to know… Why would they deny them? Just so they would stay focused on the battle? No…This is for Gasper… I see now.

Georg however smirks. "I see, so you still don't know what happened. Magnus died fighting the Old Satan Faction. There is no making any excuses for you devils. He was most likely poisoned by the power of Samael the ultimate dragon-slayer. While I wasn't there to witness his death, it is the only conclusion we can come to since that would be one of the few things that could kill him."

The Hero Faction… They still have no idea that Magnus's soul is in the Dimensional Gap. Normal dragons would just die from the poison, and while Koneko, Asia and Rossweisse realized that Rias wasn't telling the truth on purpose… But unlike me they don't see the reason… Even Sairaorg is trying to help, they are trying to get Gasper to awaken his….

"Don't worry so much, even Ophis and Vali were defeated by Samael. If someone like them could be beaten there is no way Magnus would have survived." Georg chuckles softly as he pushes his glasses up his nose. "I'm sure he suffered greatly."

Megan and Morgan simply stood there in shock… As Mason fought the urge to fly straight across the field to kill Georg. The Maverick siblings had no idea what to do… I didn't want them to find out this way… None of us wanted that… If we could we would have explained the situation to them carefully… but this isn't good.

"…. Magnus… died…?" A small tear fell down Gasper's face, and his whole body began to shake violently, his eyes began to haze over, Gasper looked like he was suffering from the same depression and darkness we suffered from… All of them were suffering from it but Gasper was taking it especially hard… Magnus really had a bond with the bishop, he really helped him… over come a lot of his fears and treated him like family… His parents all but officially adopted Gasper into the family…

Koneko tried to approach Gasper but stopped as Gasper slowly stood straight up, his expression was something not of this world… It was inhuman and…. monstrous, just seeing it sent shivers of tear down my spine. Slowly Gasper opens his mouth, his voice low and filled with pain. "DIE." The moment those haunting words left his lips our entire surroundings were covered in darkness… The ground, the sky, the scenery. Everything was enveloped by this cold and unfeeling void, and it all seemed to be coming from Gasper.

"… What is this…!?" Georg looked around in shock trying to process what is going on. The magician tried to create a light, but it was absorbed by Gaspers darkness.

"It's out of control…. Or is this a balance breaker…? No this couldn't be it…. Maybe the power of a vampire… No this is on a totally different level!" Rossweisse our resident magical expert was in shock. We all were… I had never seen a balance breaker like this before, or if it was a balance breaker…

Things soon went from bad to worse as within the darkness strange humanoid shape appeared and it begins to approach Georg. This creature, whatever it was turned its head in an odd angle and once it was close to Georg, its strange red eyes begin to glow eerily. "I WILL KILL YOU! I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU TILL NONE ARE LEFT!"

That wasn't Gasper's voice… This one was filled with anger, hatred and loathing.

Sairaorg's eyes went wide in shock. "… I thought he would change if the news of Magnus's death… I thought he would push past his barriers…and unlock his true power… something the Grigori couldn't do…" Sairaorg turned to Rias his eyes becoming extremely dark. "Rias the power sleeping within your bishop is something that goes beyond imagination… What kind of monster do you have for a servant?"

"… The reason why the house of Vladi ignored Gasper wasn't because of his sacred gear, but they must have known about this power… They discarded him because they feared him…" Rias begins to shiver, at seeing what had become of Gasper.

Georg held out his hand to activate a magic circle, but the magic was eaten by the darkness. "What!? That wasn't magic… but it's not the power of a sacred gear! How did you break my circle?" Georg stared in shock, and he created more magical circles. There was so many different attributes of magic that Gasper would be taken down if he was hit by any of them.

Suddenly countless red eyes appeared in the darkness and all of them were glowing. The magic that was about to be released from the circles froze… That's the Forbidden Balor View… He just stopped the attacks with ease! Even with Gasper being trained by Magnus, this level of strength is unreal… Now that the attacks were frozen the darkness began to eat the attacks once again. I am not sure who is more shocked about this, Us or Georg. The dark humanoid figure starts to slowly walk toward Georg, it's movements were completely in-human. Whatever this thing was… It wasn't of this world.

Georg switched tactics and summoned a fine gray mist within his hand… That is the power of his sacred gear, if his magic wasn't working it looks like he is going to try and use his sacred gear. The mist begins to envelop Gasper, but just like the magic the darkness devoured it….

"…. DEVOUR…. DE…VOUR…. I HAVE DEVOURED IT… YOUR MAGIC AND MIST…. DON'T WORK… I ATE ALL OF IT!"

…. That voice will forever haunt my dreams… It was monstrous and angry and, yet it sounded like a hollow whispered and echoed through my ears… How is it that Gasper is strong enough to take down a high-tier Longinus user like Georg… Was it his mutation piece that gave him such strength? Or was he always this strong and his evil piece made him stronger? No matter what way you look at it the shock of Magnus's death pushed him over the edge… To this form?

Out of all of us when it comes to just terms of pure potential and growth is Gasper… His abilities surpass anything I could fathom… He wasn't a devil or a dragon… I am not sure if we can classify him as a vampire either.

Georg in a panic began to release as many attacks as he could at Gasper, whether it be magical or from his sacred gear. All of them were stopped by the eyes and then devoured by the darkness, Georg tried to create a barrier by that too was eaten by the darkness…. That wasn't the worst of it however. The darkness begins to mold itself into the shape of beasts, like wolves, gigantic birds and even dragons. Yet none of them were in the proper shape, it was a grab bag of monsters. One-eyed wolves, five-winged birds, dragons with two mouths, spiders with more than eight legs. It was like these things stepped out of our worst dreams. The abnormal monsters start to surround Georg.

"My mist… My magic isn't working! What the hell are you?" Georg shouted in despair a look of pure fear.

"… This is Gaspy's true power…" Koneko muttered in shock.

"I have to retreat now!" Georg creates a magical circle underneath him, seeing how Gasper would just eat his attacks. It would be better just to escape with his life.

"Don't let him get away!"

Just as the light of magical transportation engulfs him a black flame appears around his body. Those flames… Looking back I could see Saji was now fully conscious and he was slowly standing up his gaze fixated on Georg.

"… I won't let you escape… You guys killed my friend… There's no way you're going to get away!" Saji extended his hand his voice becoming deeper, the black flames around Georg took the shape of an enormous snake. Those flames will continue to stay on whoever they were attached to until their life was drained away.

Georg reached into his pocket and pulled out a vial of phoenix tears, but the small bottle was eaten by the flames. "…Vritra's curse…" Georg then was attacked by the creates of darkness… The most powerful magician in the Hero Faction the possessor of a high-tier Longinus was devoured by the darkness.

* * *

As the darkness cleared away we were returned to the capital Lilith, Gasper was laid out on the ground and Georg is nowhere to be seen… Was he devoured completely by the darkness? Slowly walking to the younger student, I bent down and looked at his face. He is asleep and from the sound of his snoring, a very peaceful sleep, if I had to hazard a guess using all that power knocked him out cold.

Rias who had walked over with me bent down and slowly picks Gasper up in his arms. Slowly she moves some his hair away from his face. "… I have so many questions… Questions that require the vampires help, however given the poor relations between vampires and devils… I am not sure if house Vladi will answer me. I had made an attempt before, but they refused to speak to me."

Vampires… if I remembered correctly were more concerned with blood and class than devils. Anything other then a pure blood vampire was considered beneath them, in every single way. Also, while humans who were made into devils could have opportunity in government. Reincarnated vampires didn't have that chance. Their society was one of pure aristocracy and having pure blood is what mattered the most.  
"When I returned to Valhalla I heard an interesting rumor, that a noble vampire house captured a Longinus possessor and they are now at war." Rossweisse said with a small frown on her face.

"I heard that as well, but I think we should focus on the magicians." Sona who had woke up was looking at us.

Rias turned her attention to her fellow high-class devil. "What do you mean?"

Sona slowly pushes her glasses up. "Georg was considered one of the top-class magicians, so it wouldn't be strange if the Magician's Council took an interest in your group for defeating him. Your group is already famous and now with this? Many magicians who want to make pacts with devils will becoming to contact you all sooner or later."

Magicians. While not an outright enemy they can be quite troublesome, and if their council was going to be coming into contact with us? I knew that magicians made pacts with devils and that devils and magicians have had dealing since ancient times.

"Looks like Hercales was defeated and Georg as well? This is bad."

Appearing behind us was Jeanne, her entire body was covered in wounds, and she looked exhausted. That wasn't important though. She was holding onto a small boy in her arms.

"Hold on! Jeanne!"

"That isn't right! To hold a child as a hostage!"

"… She certainly fooled us. I didn't think there was a parent and child who wasn't evacuated yet."

Landing on the ground Akeno and the others all glared at the blonde, it seems Jeanne tried to get away and she thought the best way to do that was by taking a kid hostage. We all moved toward Jeanne by she held a holy-sword to the boy's next.

"You're a coward." Sairaorg snarled out, saying exactly what we all were thinking.

Jeanne began to laugh. "Please like you devils wouldn't do the same thing? Though you act like you have such strong principles next heir of the house of Bael. Now I will need to call Cao Cao, you guys are way too strong for me and I won't be able to get away without his help. So, this boy will be my hostage until Cao Cao comes kay?" Looking down at her Hostage Jeanne smiled. "You're quieter than I thought kid. Can't say anything because you're too scared?"

The boy just smiled at her. "Nope. I'm not scared at all. The Dragon Knight is coming soon." There was no fear in his voice, he seems completely at ease.

"I hate to break it to you kid, but my friends defeated him, that's why the Dragon Knight won't be coming." Jeanne begins to giggle but stopped when the kid didn't stop smiling.

"I made a promise." The boy said before looking at all of us. "When I was dreaming I saw him."

Saw him? Could he be talking about Magnus?

"He told me I shouldn't cry, and he will return to us and all we have to do is wait, and I am not the only one. Ferrer, and Tullas and all the others in our class had the same dream." The boy then looked up at the sky and began to chant. "Dragon Knight, Dragon Knight. Dragon Knight, Dragon Knight!"

The name that he was given for his show… However, that kid said he saw Magnus in a dream and not just him, but his entire class… Could Magnus be appearing in their dreams?

Suddenly the sound of glass breaking drew everyone's attention, looking up the sky above the capital opened up and appearing from the sky crack was a very large red dragon… That wasn't all either… I couldn't make it out clearly but there was two figures ridding on the dragon's back… One was a small purple covered figure and the second… Was my best friend.

"He's back."

* * *

 **Magnus's POV:**

Flying out of the Dimensional Gap on top of Great Red I was quite shocked to see a very UGLY… And it was huge… Even bigger then Great Red… I remembered seeing that creature once before. Back when Shalba forced Leo to use his balance breaker. Though the monster was more of a shadowy creature and now that I got a good look at it, this thing looked like a mix of dragons, lions, bears and even more. The monster from what I could see was heading toward the town. The entire area for over a mile was covered in countless craters, forests were on fire, buildings destroyed, and entire mountain ranges were now gone. Damn it these things really are trying to follow Shalba's command of destroying the underworld, however before I focus on how much I hated Shalba and my desire to kill him… again. A large flash of light caught my eye.

"Wait is that? Grayfia!?" I shouted my eyes going wide…. Looking around I noticed she wasn't alone, there were tons of guys all fighting this monster…. These must all be Sirzech's servants. I recognized Grayfia, and oh look there's Enku! I haven't seen the Kirin in a while. However, he wasn't the only one, I saw some guy dressed like a samurai… I am guessing he is Sirzech's knight. Wow… These guys are powerful, they're energy is off the charts.

 **"What did you expect from a group that is made up of monsters? They all have abnormal powers."**

"Yeah, no kidding partner, though despite how powerful they are they aren't putting a dent in that thing." I muttered with a small frown, and sadly it was true. No matter how powerful their strike that monster kept on recovering and while they weren't close to being worn out, I had a feeling this battle could last a while… "Hey is that thing staring at us?" I said my eyes going wide as the monster's six eyes suddenly focused on Great Red and us… Well it was going to notice us sooner or later.

 **"… Huh? What did you say? Wait surely you can't be serious."**

Frowning for a moment I looked at my hand. "Yo want to clue me in what you and the big guy here are talking about?"

 **"Great Red wants to take that thing down. His reasoning is 'I don't like that thing, it glared at me' He also told me not to call him Shirley."**

I swear if this wasn't a serious moment I would have laughed… It seems like Great Red has seen the movie Airplane… somehow. Shaking my head, I decided to focus on the moment. "Does that mean we're going to fight that thing?" This was kind of strange I always thought that the big guy was peaceful, but I guess he had a thug side. Hey mad props.

 **"Yeah Great Red is going to lend us his powers, so let's beat that thing!"**

Nodding I turned my attention back to the monster. "Yeah but how… I could use my trump card, but I really doubt that thing would make a dent in a monster that powerful… "Looking down at Great Red and turned my head. "You going to talk to me big guy?"

Ophis who had been quietly ridding along with me finally spoke up. "Its okay you should combine. Your current body is the same as the True Dragon."

Blinking I stared at the Dragon God and raised an eyebrow. "Combine huh? So, a fusion technique… Man I wonder if we have to do a weird dance, or wear earrings?" Chuckling to myself I was curious about this when I felt something tug at my mind… It was almost like there was someone else speaking to me inside of my head.

 **"Let's kick ass."**

Grinning widely, I saw a bright red light coming from Great Red's body, slowly the light began to envelope my body. "Okay big guy I get it, but I think we should become something with teeth!"

The moment I opened my eyes I found that the giant monster wasn't as giant anymore… Granted it was still big but not like before. Did that me the fusion was successful?

 **"Magnus, you awake?"**

 **"Yep, though, something tells me that something is different… Also, why does my body feel really different?** " I asked before something strange happened, I felt my vision being pulled away like I was looking through the eyes of someone else. That is when I got a good look at what had become of the fusion. I was a dragon! A full fledge, winged, tail having dragon!

However, I didn't look like Great Red, or even Ddraig… I looked sort of like a mix of the two dragons, with some armor from my balance breaker thrown in. My new head was similar to Ddraig's but with a longer front horn. My color scheme was also different, I had dark crimson scales lined with bronze, a black underbelly. Around my chest was a piece of armor with a green gem in the center, the wings also had armor around them, while the tail had two long gold spikes that pointed up. There was also a helmet that was fitted perfectly for my new shaped head… all and all I looked pretty bad ass. My vision returned to normal and I was back to facing the ugly monster in front of me.

 **"You told Great Red you wanted to become something with teeth, well here it is."** Ddraig chuckled to himself, but then again, he is right. Well like this I am sure we will stand a chance against that thing. Let's just hope that this new form will provide us all the power we need. **"Don't worry kid Great Red will you lend his power, you'll be fine."**

"Goooooooaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" The monster in front of me roared a challenge and it started to charge toward me, the entire around it was being destroyed.

For some reason as it roared I felt something bubble up inside of me… something almost primal. Opening my long muzzle, I felt my throat erupt. "Rooggaahhh!" Roaring out a challenge of my own, my new dragon body flew straight toward the chimera like monster, tackling it the creature and I tumbled into one another, clawing and biting at one another. Letting out another roar I bit deeply into the thing's throat and tasted blood. Pulling back, I could feel a burning deep from within my stomach, letting it that burn out I breathed fire straight into chimera and took off into the air and landed back where I originally was.

Holy shit this this body is awesome! I never felt such strength and power before. Looking back at the chimera I could see it was standing to his misshapen feet, and while it looked really hurt that thing was still alive. Opening its mouth fire began to gather around it's jagged teeth.

 **"Kid if that thing hits the city things will be bad, but we can't just take the hit."**

Growling I nodded my head, yeah, I know that bud but what can I… Wait I know what to do Ddraig boost our power I got an idea!

 **"Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!"**

Just as the monster breathed out it created multiple different fireballs that launched all over. Yeah, like that will work. Breathing in deeply I began to spit my own fire balls destroying all the ones the monster had launched. However, that wasn't the end of the attack, the monster launched one giant fireball straight toward me, so I used my new massive wings and flapped them so hard the sound of thunder echoed throughout the area. The massive gust of wind knocked the giant fireball straight up into the sky, causing a massive explosion and turning the entire sky red for a moment.

Roaring out the chimera charged again but I quickly spun around and smacked it with the spikes on my tail, stumbling back the monster glared at me and its eyes began to glow with the power of light. Oh, so it's trying to pull the old eye beam trick huh? Well let's see how it likes my light powers.

Opening my mouth, I felt my own power of light build up, now normally my power of light was restricted to my left hand and never could be used for ranged attacks… In this fused body though? Hell, yeah it could. Just as the chimera launched its six rays silver of light I breathed out a beam of golden light. The beam struggle lasted for a few seconds before an explosion half-blinded me. Shaking my head, I looked around in shock… Crap that isn't good. This entire area in between us was a crater. If it tries to use that light attack again, or if we end up in a beam struggle like before… Well the underworld wouldn't last long.

I needed a plan.

 **"Partner, good news from Great Red, turns out we have a finishing move in this form. If you use it the battle will be over. In fact, it's the only way to beat this thing. The only problem is the power is way to destructive and could end up destroying the city or more areas."**

Letting out a snort of frustration I nodded, great… What can I do… Wait I know but I need someone… Looking around I spotted the person I was looking for and called out. **"Grayfia! It's Magnus I need your help!"**

Warily the silver-haired woman flew straight up to my giant eye and looked me over in suspicion. "Magnus? Is that you?" With a nod I could see a small smile on her face. "I am glad you are safe."

 **"Thanks, but right now we have bigger issues."** Looking around I could see that all the other devil servants of Sirzechs flew up and all of them were curious about what was going on, hell I would be too if a giant dragon appeared out of nowhere.

"How did you even become a dragon?" Grayfia asked staring at me in confusion.

 **"I can explain later, right now I have a plan to beat that thing. I need your help… Everyone's help here."**

Grayfia's face had changed from relief and went straight to one of a warrior. "What do you need us to do?"

 **"Get that thing into the air, and I will take care of it from there."**

Grayfia smiled widely and nodded. "Good to see some things haven't changed with your plans, very well let's do it!" Grayfia took off into the air and turned to give commands. "Souji, cut off the Jabberwocky's leg!"

"Roger that Lady Grayfia!" The samurai looking devil nodded and placed his hand on the katana on his hip and suddenly the monster's leg was cut off. I didn't even see him draw his sword! Holy crap that guy is fast… Faster then Kiba… I wonder if this guy trained Kiba… I mean it would make sense, who else would have trained the blonde knight? As I was thinking over that Grayfia and the other servants flew straight toward the monster, creating a magical circle underneath the monster.

The leg that had been cut off started to regenerate, several tentacles flew straight out of the wound and tried to re-attach itself but the magical circle around the Jabberwocky was finished. "Magnus we'll lift it up now!" Grayfia gave the command and the monster was being pushed into the air.

 **"Now Ddraig let's do it!"**

 **"You got it partner!"** The center gem of my armored chest piece opened up to reveal a massive cannon. **"Longinus Smasher, it's power is taboo, it was something that only you could use once in Juggernaut Drive."**

That I know buddy now let's beat this thing with our ultimate move! Charging up power I stared at the Jabberwocky and let out a roar as a crimson red aura gathered around the edge of the cannon… red? Normally this attack is green… Could this be the influence of Great Red? Ah who cares. **Longinus Smasher!"** Red power shot straight from the cannon and enveloped the body of the Jabberwocky, but it didn't end there the beam shot straight out into the sky turning it red…

Holy… Shit….

So, this is the power of Great Red… I don't think there was any words yet created that could describe just how amazing that really was… I mean really… I think… that I will never be able to attain this level of power ever, even if I had a million years to train and work toward it… I could never become as powerful as the True Dragon.

Suddenly my began to glow red and suddenly my entire world view changed again, I was now back to my normal form, only I was on the ground looking straight up at Great Red who was staring at me. The True Dragon's eyes began to flow and a bend within the sky expanded and changed until it was a whole into the Dimensional Gap. I guess he is going back home now. Waving I smiled at the dragon. "Thanks for your help big guy, I hope to see you again!"

Now I wasn't sure, but I swear the dragon was smirking at me and then a voice once again echoed through my brain. **"We should hang out again kid." **

…. Did I just get invited to hang out with the most powerful being in the entire world? My mouth dropped as Great Red flew straight into the Gap leaving me to really wonder about my luck and role in my life…

 **"Magnus, I think you made a friend for life."** Ddraig said just as shocked as I was… Well good thing I was alone in this… Huh? Who's tugging at my shirt? Looking down I could see Ophis who was standing next to me.

"Time to go."

Chuckling I nodded my head and cracked my knuckles. "Yeah… I have some people I need to see." Turning my attention to the city I stared out in the distance. "Hold on guys I'm coming."


	61. Ultimate Power vs Ultimate Technique

**Here it is guys, the next chapter for The Maverick Emperor and if you have ready the LN's then you know what comes next and boy it will be entertaining to see... Especially since Magnus will reveal his trump card, but that isn't the only surprise he has in store for everyone. I think you all will freak out at how awesome this fight is. I had a lot of fun writing it. Now I just want to say thank you to everyone who faved and followed me and my stories. It means a lot to see people really like my stuff or me. I also want to thank my reviewers and I look forward to seeing the reviews and getting some good feedback or ideas. Also it's time for me to read the reviews! Random Guest I am glad you liked it :). Blake2000 Thanks I am glad you liked it and here is the next chapter! Merendinoemiliano glad you thought the chapter was good and you liked Sieg's defeat and Gasper's balance breaker. I decided to take your advice and spare him and let's say the remaining members o the Hero Faction may end up in a side story... So if people want to see that then let me know. Ace, yeah the glass shattering sound was kind of like a middle finger moment to the bad guys. Hell Magnus is just a giant middle finger to villains. Glad you liked the chapter. Locothehood, if you thought last chapter was awesome wait till this one. Also I kind of wished I had written more of Serafall's fight but oh well. I hope this chapter makes up for that. Anyway I need to work on my other stories for a bit or I will be lynched by some of my other readers... XD Joking of course but in all seriousness they need updates too. So I will see you guys when I see you next!**

* * *

"You all set?" I asked turning to look at the Dragon God on my back.

"Comfortable." She said nodding her head.

Grinning with a quick activation of my Welsh Ascension form I took off into the sky… Now this was something I normally couldn't do, if I wanted to fly it would take some magic or my armor, but with my new body? For some reason flight came to me… Must became I am a dragon in human form at this point.

Anyway, as I took off into the sky I began to look around, the entire area where I had fought the Jabberwocky was being taken care of my Grayfia and the rest of Sirzechs's peerage. Seeing how my help wasn't needed there I closed my eyes and reached out with my senses. When I first arrived, I felt Rias and the others, but my attention was more or less focused on the giant monster. Now that I was free from that distraction I could move on and try to help my friends.

From what I could feel they were near the city but… Something was off, they weren't alone… Sona and her crew where with them along with my siblings and… The Hero Faction!? Crap if those idiots are here, then things can't be good… Wait Sairaorg and his lion are with them, alright that is good… Most members of the Hero Faction were jokes but Cao Cao wasn't… and I could feel that he was out there too… I was almost tempted to go straight for him but… I changed my mind. I could feel an unfamiliar energy near Jeanne and it didn't feel like any member of the Hero Faction which meant… She could have a hostage or something.

"Well Ophis you ready to play hero?" I asked looking up at her.

"Never done it." She said staring at me before looking out toward the city.

"Well let me show you how it's done." Smiling I took off toward the city, as I was flying I suppressed my energy, so I could get a good feel for the situation. Landing on top of a building that was at least a mile away… (I am really liking this body all my senses are much stronger then they should be at this point.) I saw that Jeanne had a good hold on a small kid, and was using him as a hostage. Why she wasn't running away I'll never know but for now… I need to get that kid out of her grip. Thinking over it on a moment I looked up at Ophis. "Hey, can you survive a fifty-foot drop?"

"Yes." She said looking at me from my back.

Grinning widely, I nodded. "Good then listen closely, here is what I need you to do." After explaining my plan to Ophis I took to the air again and once I was right above everyone I looked at the Dragon God and she nodded slipping off my back and falling straight for the ground.

* * *

 **Rias's POV:**

We all had watched the battle of the Jabberwocky and Great Red… Or what ever it had become. I was sure I felt Magnus's presence, but it vanished which was quite concerning. Re-focusing my attention on Jeanne of the Hero Faction I tried to formulate a plan to free the boy she was holding hostage. Yet nothing came to mind, it didn't help that Cao Cao would be showing up soon.

"Rias look out!"

Akeno warned me of an approaching figure that fell straight from the sky… Could that be Cao Cao? Readying ourselves for the leader of the Hero Faction I surrounded myself with demonic power and the power of destruction. When he arrives I will be ready, he will not get a chance to use the sub-species of his balance breaker against us. Not again. Yet as the figure drew closer I let my powers die down, especially as it landed to the ground with a large thud.

"I have arrived."

"Ophis… then where is Magnus- "Kiba began to question just as Jeanne screamed out in pain.

"That's what you get!"

Freezing I felt my entire body shake… Could it really be him? Slowly turning around, I felt tears come to my eyes. Standing where Jeanne was, and holding the child was my boyfriend… Expect he was different. For one the scar Cao Cao gave him was now gone, and despite the fact he was in his Welsh Ascension form his skin and hair had an almost red tint to it, what happened to him?

"Dragon Knight you saved me! I knew you would!" The boy exclaimed holding onto Magnus's pant leg.

Smiling the bronze-haired teen rubbed his head. "Of course, kiddo, now get to the bus now. Let the big kids handle this." As the boy ran off Magnus turned around with a wide grin on his face. "Hey guys. Sorry I'm late, you wouldn't believe traffic."

* * *

 **Magnus's POV:**

My plan for rescuing the kid was simple, I would have Ophis drop down and distract everyone and when Jeanne's guard was let down by the sight of Ophis I would swoop in and knock her away from her hostage. The moment Ophis landed and everyone's attention was on her I swooped in as fast as I could. Getting behind Jeanne I gripped her sword arm as tightly as I could and tossed her away as she screamed.

"That's what you get!" I shouted with a grin, turning my attention to the kid who was staring up at me in awe, well that was before he was tugging at my leg.

"Dragon Knight you saved me! I knew you would!"

Rubbing his head, I smiled. "Of course, kiddo, now get to the bus now. Let the big kids handle this." As he ran off I turned around and flashed everyone a wide grin. "Hey guys. Sorry I'm late, you wouldn't believe traffic." Looking around I blinked in confusion as everyone just stared at me in either confusion, or surprise. "The hell? Come on guys it's me… Who else would have this ugly mug?"

 **Maybe it's the new body. Drop the power kid.**

Shrugging I dropped my Ascension form I looked around to see if it helped… It didn't… "For Pete's sake… References!"

"It's him." Koneko groaned out happily.

"That's our brother!" Mason cheered happily.

"Only our little brother." The twins said together as they rolled their eyes, but they had a smile on their faces. Rushing toward me my siblings quickly wrapped me up in hugs tears in their eyes.

Okay seriously? It took me doing that? Man am I that predictable?

"Magnus!" Multiple voices rang out as I rolled my eyes, running toward me Asia, Koneko, Ravel and Akeno all clung onto me…. Combining them with my siblings I almost fell over, thank goodness for superior body building… and having a good sense of gravity.

"Welcome home Magnus."

"I'm only doing this… because you're my client, and I thought you were dead. Don't read to much into it."

"I am so happy your alive!"

"… Please don't leave me again…"

Smiling slightly sadly I looked down at the girls and gently rubbed their backs, turning my attention to everyone else.

"I am not crying, I knew he wouldn't have died."

"As if! You are crying, well don't worry so am I."

Xenovia and Irina were also crying… Slowly I looked at Rossweisse who had some tears in her eyes as well, but she was doing a little better at holding herself together a little better, but her self-control could break any moment now.

"You are safe, just like I thought, though how did you get that body? I thought yours was destroyed?" She asked trying to distract herself from her emotions, but I knew she was more then happy to see that I was back.

Chuckling slightly, I shook my head. "Well it was… Let's just say I went through some crazy crap back in the Dimensional Gap, hell my soul is completely in tact now." I said which was true, Ophis had pulled the last remaining pieces of soul together and when that happened, me and Ddraig were placed into my body. So, I was a little out of it for a while, that's why I was confused and worried about the Hero Faction being here. I had no idea what was going on since the moment I fused with my new body we had left the Gap.

Slowly walking toward, me was Rias, her eyes wet with tears, shakily she reached up and touched my cheek. "… I am glad you are back."

Gently touching her hand, I leaned against it for a moment, enjoying the warmth of her skin against mine. "As am I, it's good to be back with you all."

"I believe this belongs to you." Slowly Rias removed my jacket which she had been wearing and slipped it on me, though it was quite difficult with everyone holding onto me, but she managed it with a smile.

Feeling the jacket back around my shoulders I felt… complete in a way. "Thank you, Rias." Staring at the red-head I knew there was something I wanted to ask her… Something that has been on my mind since I was told my soul was now completely hole. However before I could ask I felt someone hit my back, turning around I saw it was Saji and he was balling like a baby.

"You idiot! I heard you died and yet… I…" Saji kept on crying so I just gently patted him on the head.

Walking over to me was Sairaorg. "I must admit when I saw that dragon fighting the Jabberwocky I knew it had to be you." Holding out his hand for a fist bump the devil smiled. "You sure are something Magnus."

"Welcome back Magnus." Coming next was Kiba who had a smile on his face. "Nice going in saving that child, as expected of a hero. Glad to see some things haven't changed."

A loud noise shook us all from our reunion and it was Jeanne who was climbing out of the rubble I had knocked her in to… Weird I thought I knocked her out? Either she is tougher than I thought, or I just misjudged my strength. Anyway, Jeanne glared at me though I could tell she was shocked. "… How… How are you alive? You're supposed to be dead!"

"Well, the rumors of my death were greatly exaggerated." Grinning I turned my head. "Stand down Jeanne you could barely take the others, what makes you think you stand a chance against all of us combined?"

Jeanne continues to glare and then she takes out a pistol injector and a small bottle… Wait a second is that the Chaos Break thing? Don't tell me she's going to try and use that thing…

"Magnus be careful- "Kiba tried to warn me but I shook my head.

"Trust me I know, Great Red allowed to me see what was going on. So, I am up to speed on those things."

"… A second use in such a short time span will cut a lot of my life span, but it looks like it's my only way out." Jeanne then uses the phoenix tear to heal her wounds and then injects herself with the Original Devil's blood. Black veins appeared on her face and her aura became darker and colder. "This is good, my powers are increasing!" Holy swords began to pop out of the ground like weeds and began to move toward her… Okay so her balance breaker creates a dragon out of holy-swords so what will happen here…. Maybe create a bigger dragon? No… The holy swords began to wrap around the blonde's waist and soon she became a holy sword snake woman… A lamia I believe they are called… Okay that is kind of cool and scary.

"Be careful in that state she is a stronger, tougher and her speed matches Kiba… "Xenovia warned me, oh so they must have fought before I have arrived.

"Haha, I don't like my appearance like this, but it does make me stronger! Now excuse me but I don't have time to play around!" She's trying to escae huh? No way that's going to happen. Pushing past everyone I activated my Ascension form, silently and without a word and took off toward her. Raising my left hand, I decided to blow away that body of hers with a single attack.

"Dragon Explosion!"

The red energy escaped from my hand and blasted away the holy-sword snake body was completely destroyed. The force of the hit sent the blonde woman flying back into a piece of rubble knocking her out. Turning around I noticed everyone was just staring at me in shock. "What?"

"How… How did you use your Ascension form without Ddraig's help?" Rias asked staring at me a little shocked. "Normally Ddraig shouts when you activate the form."

Asia then spoke up. "Also… What happened to your scar…The one above your eye?"

Holding up my hand I was about to speak up when Rossweisse's eyes went wide as she looked between me and the Dragon God who had been quite since this entire thing started. "Your… new body… It's made from Great Red's flesh and held together with Ophis's power, isn't it!?" Everyone around us all gasped in shock then started to do a double take. "That would explain why you were much stronger, and why your body is different… Even your aura is different. It's more akin to a dragon then ever before."

Everyone simply stared at either me or Ophis in shock… Guess the cat's out of the bag now. "Yeah… My body was destroyed by the curse of Samael. So Ophis saved me, and Ddraig." Summoning the boosted gear, I looked at the gauntlet with a grateful smile. "Hell, Ddraig got the idea from meeting Regulus. - "I was going to say more but stopped when I felt his presence…Turning around I found myself facing Cao Cao who was clapping his hands together with a amazed smile on his face.

"Amazing Magnus, simply Amazing." The black-haired teen said as he looked me over. "I had a feeling you were alive but just seeing it now? Unbelievable. You always had the power to attract people or powerful beings but to think that not only did you arrive here with Great Red but had a new body made from his? Truly outstanding." Cao Cao then turned his attention to the fallen members of the Hero Faction and clicked his tongue. "Disappointing really, but not surprising. You all have had abnormal growth rate ever since you started making waves. Hercales obviously stood no chance and should have at least used Chaos Break, and Jeanne… Well looks like using it twice has some demerits."

Raising an eyebrow, I crossed my arms and shook my head. "You know Cao Cao, they're people not your experiments. I may not like those two, but they are people and should be treated as such."

Laughing Cao Cao who had his spear resting next to him picked it up and laid it over his shoulder. "Same old Magnus, a defender of people even if he doesn't like them." Shaking his head, the black-haired leader of the Hero Faction stared at me. "Despite being saved by Ophis and Great Red… There should have never been a way for you to survive… Even if you were pulled out of there."

Frowning I looked down at my gauntlet sadly. "Yeah… A sacrifice was made…" Belzard Elsha and the previous host of the White Dragon gave up their remaining existences in place of my soul… The three of them were able to make up for the fact my soul wasn't destroyed. I guess having parts of my soul at the time came in handy…Still I was going to miss them… Sure I had still had the Vanishing Dragon power, but it would have been nice to have someone that knew it's strength teach me more… Sighing I shook my head. "Yet I am here and intact because of that sacrifice." Slowly walking toward Cao Cao I cracked my neck, I knew the moment I came back this would happen, I knew we were going to fight. However, this time I am not going to lose. "Now, let's do this Cao Cao."

However, before I could do anything a very familiar and strange aura appeared… Shuddering slightly I turned my attention to where the aura was coming from and noticed a scythe, and the wielder of that scythe was a clown mask wearing ultimate level grim reaper. Pluto. The hell is he doing here?

"Long time no see everyone." The reaper nodded his head at all of us.

Cao Cao sighed at the sight of the reaper. "Pluto why are you here?"

"My orders from Lord Hades, he told me to capture Ophis once she appeared again. No matter the cost." Pluto turned his attention to Ophis who stood not too far away from where I was. So… Hades still wants her huh? Sorry bucko but that isn't going to happen.

"Listen Pluto back off or I'll tell Mickey you're being a bad dog." Glaring at the reaper I could feel my muscles twitch in anticipation, I am not sure if I could take on Pluto and Cao Cao at the same time… I could try but even with my secret weapon…

"Sorry Magnus but I'll be his opponent."

Freezing I looked up into the sky with a shocked but happy look on my face. In the air was the familiar form of the White Dragon Emperor Vali. Staring down at me I could literally feel Vali's smirk. "I knew you were to strong to die my rival."

"Well you know me Vali." Shrugging my shoulders, I felt relieved in a way, Vali may want to fight with me most of the time… but he knew when he had to put our rivalry away when it came to matters of true importance.

"Ever since the artificial dimension I have extremely angry, however I had no idea who take my anger out on. Hades or the Hero Faction, but I decided to leave Hades to the others while I dealt with the Hero Faction. However, your friends took them out before I could, and seeing how you I fought Cao Cao last time I figured I would take my anger out on Pluto." Vali said in frustration, yikes I almost want to feel bad for the reaper… Almost.

Pluto spun his scythe around and held it in front of him. "I heard you sent Fenrir to Lord Hades's palace. That beast has fangs that could kill even a god, quite frightening."

"There was a reason why we captured Fenrir."

"Very dangerous, were you hopping to fight gods from all other factions?" Pluto asked with a raised eyebrow…. You don't know Vali very well.

The White Dragon Emperor placed a hand on his hip. "If we didn't have Fenrir then how else could we convince gods to face us."

Pluto simply nodded his head. "Very well, but if I were to take you on a descendant of Lucifer and the possessor of the Divine Dividing… I don't know what will happen, but for someone who has lived as long as I have… Well I can that I am trembling with exciting, because I have no idea what will happen."

Vali stared at the grim reaper and even without seeing his face I could tell he was excited. "When Magnus created that crimson form of his, he did it by convincing the past hosts to change. Yet I'm different." Vali's entire body was enveloped in an insane amount of power…. Guess he is going all out from the beginning. "I will show you the other form of the juggernaut drive, the one where I completely sealed off the thoughts and feelings of the past possessors." Suddenly wings of light spread out from his body and they are emitting pure demonic power… His armor was then enveloped in those lights, while from each of the jewels blue orbs floated out of them. "I who shall awaken. I am the White Dragon who will take the law down to the darkness."

Now I am not sure if it was the fact that I was a Heavenly Dragon like Vali or if it was the fact that I had the power of the White Dragon as well, but I could hear the past thoughts of the previous possessors.

" _We shall strengthen the power of the Heavenly Dragon."_

" _The path we walk is the road of domination."_

" _We will stop the infinite and devour the dream!"_

Amazing… Normally the past users were all filled with hatred and anger… However, Vali changed his just like mine, but instead of having hope and looking forward to a better future… His were all filled with the will to fight. Did he reach them with his love of fighting?

"I walk the road of domination with the power of infinite destruction and I shall pierce through the imaginary dream. I shall become a pure White Dragon Emperor! I shall have you obey the silver illusions and the perfect ways!"

" **Juggernaut Over Drive!"**

The bright light died down and revealed Vali in a whole new form, the entire form was silver, gold and blue. His armor had changed becoming sleeker, expect around the vital parts. The armored boots became more like clawed feet. The claws were gold instead of silver, there was four blue stripes around the center gem… Wait that gem…it's green! What in the hell is going on? Shaking my head, I noticed that there was even more differences to his armor. His helmet became thinner, with three horns sticking from the top. The back two were gold while the front was white. The forearms of the gauntlets were in the shape of Albion's head.

 **(AN: Yes, I know that Vali's armor just turned silver in the LN, but I decided to change that a bit… Because why the hell not? It looks cooler and it combines the aspects of Juggernaut Drive and his Balance Breaker.)**

The aura his armor gave an incredible pressure… Hell the surrounding area around him began crumble underneath him… It was like he had a gravity field around him…. This is insane, just how powerful is Vali getting? I would say his power matches the Crimson Emperor or higher… and I promised to fight him one day.

"Empiero Juggernaut Over Drive, while similar to the Juggernaut Drive this is an enhanced form which only I can use. Now you will taste its strength!"

Pluto wielding his scythe flew straight for Vali, the grim reaper was moving so fast he created afterimages of himself. However, the moment the blade of his scythe came close to half-devil he caught the blade in his hand and with a quick snap of his wrist the weapon's blade was destroyed.

Vali then sent a quick uppercut into the stunned reaper's jaw, the force of the hit sent him flying into the air. Vali lifted his right hand and opens his hand. "Compress!"

" **Compression Divider!"**

" **Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide!"**

Pluto's body was being compressed, both length and width… It was almost disturbing to see. "Such… Power…!" Pluto screamed in pain.

Without any mercy Vali closes his hand. "Perish."

The grim reaper's body became so small that even with my new eyes I couldn't even see him anymore… Suddenly Pluto was completely gone… As if he never existed to begin with. In a bright flash of light Vali was now back in his normal balance breaker armor, his breathing was labored but… He just whipped out an ultimate class grim reaper like it was nothing… However just from one look I could tell that form was draining… Still the power he had was worth it even for a short use…

Everyone was speechless, and for good reason… That amount of power is insane, looking around I could tell everyone was shocked… Well Sairaorg was grinning widely.

"…. The Two Heavenly Dragons are terrifying." Slowly walking toward Vali and myself the black-haired 'hero' rested his spear on his shoulder. "Vali, I was right not to let you use Juggernaut Drive back in the artificial dimension…"

Vali pants heavily and stares at the leader of the Hero Faction. "Juggernaut Drive excels in terms of pure destruction, but it comes with the danger of losing your life and going out of control. The form I showed you minimized that as much as possible., but what truly makes it different from the juggernaut I can improve it even more. Cao Cao you should have killed me when you had a chance."

Cao Cao frowned for a moment, thinking over what Vali told him. "Magnus… I want to confirm something with you… What are you?" He asked turning to look at me. "No matter how I think about it I have no idea what to qualify you. You are no longer a Heavenly Dragon, but you're not a True Dragon or Dragon God…"

"I'm just me Cao Cao, that is all I will ever be… A Maverick." I said shrugging my shoulders.

Cao Cao just stared at me in confusion before laughing. "I see… So that is how it is then… I should have figured that out a long time ago." Shaking his head, he points at the spear at me. "So, what will we do now? Magnus will you be facing me? Perhaps Vali or maybe even Sairaorg Bael… You could try coming at me all at once… No, I don't think I could take on all three of you at once, it would be reckless to take on three Longinus's."

Frowning I looked at Vali. "Hey, you know the remaining Seven Treasures, right?"

"Yes, one of them allows him to fly, and the last sphere is one of destruction." Vali explained.

Okay, combining all I knew about his powers… That is devastating but manageable. "Thanks Vali."

"So, you will be the one facing me. I must admit I a little happy, our confrontation in the artificial dimension wasn't up to my standards." Cao Cao seemed almost happy about fighting me.

Staring at Cao Cao I shrugged my shoulders. "It had to be me Cao Cao, no offense to Vali but he's to tired. Sairaorg could fight you but as fun as it would be for you… You rather face me at my full power. Especially after the miracle of my return."

"You're right, now let's see how strong you are. Turn into your crimson armor." Cao Cao stood at the ready waiting to fight.

"Kiba, could you pass me Ascalon?" I asked looking at the blonde knight. Nodding Kiba pulled the holy-slaying dragon sword off his back and tossed it to me, taking the sword, I assimilated it back into my boosted gear before turning my attention back on the leader of the Hero Faction. "Sorry Cao Cao but things will be a little different… Ddraig is it ready?"

" **It is but I must warn you that the power is incomplete. I am not sure how long it will last before it gives out."** The dragon advised me.

 **(AN: Play Goku's NEW Evolution - Theme Song! [UNOFFICIAL] you'll like it for what I have planned.)**

"It'll have to be enough." Taking a deep breath, I slowly let it out as the Divine Dividing gauntlet appeared on my right hand. "Let me show me guys something I picked up in the Dimensional Gap." As I spoke both gauntlets became black, the gems became red, while two more gems appeared on the palms. While gold lettering appeared around my wrists. "Without my body, I could only train my spirit, and with a little help I unlocked a new stage of power. Let's hope you're ready to handle it."

Everyone just stared at me in shock as a fiery aura surrounded my body, the aura was a mixture of red, white, blue and green. However, the aura's finally fused together into a mixture of black, gold and red. "I who shall awaken, I am the one who has mastered the paths of Domination and Supremacy and left them both behind. I am empowered with the Infinite I am a part of the Dream! I shall soar beyond the heavens and become the Celestial Dragon, and I will reign my fiery wrath upon you! Celestial Dragon Drive!"

* * *

 **Third Person POV:**

The black aura consumed Magnus in a flash of light and suddenly standing in his place was a black armored figure. The boots of the armor ended in three gold dragon claws, his entire form was lined in gold, with a few crimson red gems, like on the back of his hands and on his palms, there looked to one in the center of his chest, but it was covered with a thick plate of black and gold lined armor. Attached to his back were two long black pieces of metal that rested behind comfortably behind him, with what looked like gold feathers lining the bottom. His helmet was somewhat dragon like and had two horns sticking out of the back of it while in the center was a crimson gem, while the eye pieces were gold. Floating behind him was a long white cape, that was blue on the inside, and resting in his hand was a long spear/staff weapon that had two curved black and gold lined blades on either side.

 **(AN: If you want a real good idea on what this looks like... Look up Alphamon from digimon. Always loved the design and decided to incoprate it into the story.)**

* * *

 **Magnus POV:**

I could feel everyone staring at me in shock, and frankly? I don't blame them, when I first learned the words of this chant from Drake… I was shocked to see how well they fit especially when I gained this new body… According to Ddraig and Ophis… I never would have attained this form without my new body. Apparently, my old body couldn't handle the strain and it would have been torn apart by this power… literally.

However, with the flesh of Great Red and Ophis's power within me… I not only could handle this power but really use it. Though Ddraig was right the power was incomplete, there was… I am not sure how to put it but… Gaps in the power. Like things were missing… Yet despite that this form was beyond strong… Way stronger then the Crimson Emperor, hell I am sure like this I could give Vali's Empiero Juggernaut Over Drive a run for it's money.

Staring at Cao Cao I turned my head. "So, are we doing this or what?"

The leader of the Hero Faction shook himself from his shock and activated his balance breaker, silently the orbs appeared around his body. "Terrifying… Truly Terrifying. Hatsutei Ratana." The orb he called from flew beneath his feet and lifted him into the air.

Grinning beneath my helmet I took off into the air, a pair of golden feathered wings spread from the armored slots on my back, chasing after Cao Cao I held out my left hand and summoned an orb of fiery gold energy.

" **Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!"**

"Celestial Fire!" I released the orb straight toward Cao Cao, but holding up one of his own he created a miny cyclone appear in front it and my attack was sucked up it. So that's his plan huh? Well not going to work this time buddy I'm prepared for it this time. The attack was re-directed below me, like that will work. Holding my hand down I began to reabsorb the energy back into my body.

" **Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide!"**

Staring at Cao Cao I lifted my new weapon and charged toward him, swinging the spear transferring all the power from my previous attack into this one. Brining my spear down I Cao Cao had dodged the attack, but he had a freaked out look on his face…. What the hell was he looking at? Following his gaze, I noticed that the smoke that was hanging above the city had been completely removed, and not only that it looked like the sky had been spilt in two for a brief moment. Holy shit… suddenly the weather started to change, rain began to fall from the sky… I guess I changed the weather? That's kind of cool to be honest.

"If I hadn't dodged that, I would have died." Cao Cao admitted his eyes wide with fear. "What kind of monster have you become? No matter Kahabatei Ratana!" Another Orb appeared in front of Cao Cao and it begins to grow and separate, until several warriors like creatures appeared. Ah yes so this is his duplicate power. He mentioned it back in the artificial dimension, but this is my first time seeing them.

The warriors all flew around me and began to attack, but as fast and strong as they were… They had no skill… Interesting so just like Kiba's knights they couldn't use Cao Cao's skill. Well that works for me. Quickly slicing through one of them I summoned a ball of fire and tossed it straight at another one of the warriors. Dodging a spear jab I spun around and sent my armored foot straight into the warrior's chest, shattering his body. Looking around I noticed Cao Cao was now gone… Reaching out with my senses I spun around and blocked a spear strike from Cao Cao, the black-haired teen and I were locked together for a brief moment but with a quick push I moved behind Cao Cao and held him tightly against my armor with my spear holding him in place.

"Cao Cao… Why, why do you do what you do? You say it's for the good of humanity but everything you do is for yourself." Now I know this is stupid, but I needed to know.

Gritting his teeth Cao Cao struggled to get free. "I do this because… I must." Using one of his orbs I was blasted away from him, destroying parts of my armor. "Humans are at the mercy of these supernatural entities and all they do is look down on us for being human. They use us and think nothing of it, yes what I do is for myself, but my actions will benefit the rest of the world." Cao Cao held his spear at the ready and he charged again moving at incredible speeds.

"Yeah right!" Charging at him myself I swung my spear but found I had missed by a very large margin, turning around I quickly blocked a strike from the True Longinus. "Cao Cao, yeah supernatural beings use humans, but then again everyone uses everyone." Pushing back, I flew backwards and sent out a wave of energy toward the 'hero'. "Supernatural beings like gods or devils need humans, just like we need them. It's apart of life. Yeah does it suck that there are evil beings out there, but the good far out ways the bad."

Spinning his spear around Cao Cao deflected the shot away from him. "Yet there seems to be more bad then good. That is why I fight to not only defeat them but prove humanity isn't weak!"

"Cao Cao, you could have proven that without becoming a villain." Taking a moment, I lowered my weapon and gestured around us. "Look around you! The city is in ruins, the underworld is suffering, innocent people have suffered because of your actions. Yes, Shalba created the giant monsters and sent them here… But look at what happened, instead of being a hero you just sat by and watched the chaos! A hero doesn't do that!"

"They are just devils- "Cao Cao started to say but stopped as I rushed him.

"Who gives a shit!? They have more humanity then you'll ever have!" Shouting out a battle cry I rammed into Cao Cao or I would have but he created another one of those warrior things and used it as a shield to protect himself. Dismissing my helmet, I stared at Cao Cao with a glare fixed on my face, the rain and wind was biting but it doesn't bother me. Because compared to how angry I really was with Cao Cao. "You dare… The circumstances of one's birth doesn't matter. It's what you do with the gift of life that defines you. These so called 'devils' are just people living life, they laugh, they love, they cry just like we do! They bleed like we do… Them, us? They are us! Same with every race that exists, hell look at what happened here. During a crisis all kinds of people from all over are helping not only fight but help the people. You don't have to be human to have humanity!"

Cao Cao simply stared at me for a moment before sighing, looking down as his feet he shook his head. "You'll never understand Magnus…What it means to be the plaything of a greater power. You haven't seen people being used by these monsters like I have. You really think they have humanity? That term should only apply to humans!" Without another word Cao Cao vanished using one of his orbs.

Reequipping my helmet, I reached out with my senses to track Cao Cao but he had begun to suppress his energy… Great guess he does know some senjutsu after all. Which meant I must play this more by ear. Suddenly Cao Cao reappeared on my radar, turning around I barely raised my spear in time to block the attack. However, I didn't have time to counter attack as he vanished again. Damn it he must he be trying to wear me down by teleporting in and out, and by hiding his presence I could only guess where he was coming from. I made the mistake of mentioning this power was incomplete and with the knowledge of this form giving out any time… Cao Cao was trying to bide his time until I could be beaten. To make matters worse any time I could send a counter attack his way he would either direct the attack elsewhere or block with his warriors acting as his bodyguards. Also with his knowledge of armored type sacred gears he could follow the source of power of my attacks and dodge.

Then there was his gorgon eye, which he stared to use more liberally, which would destroy parts of my armor. Granted his eye didn't touch any of my flesh, but it was getting tiring having to repair the armor. Cao Cao wasn't going to let me have a moment's rest, he was trying to beat me down and keep me from getting my footing back.

Fine he wants to play it like that? Fine let's see how he likes this! Spreading my golden wings, I spun around launching out golden energy feathers, focusing on all of them I used my power to hold them all around the area I was in. Closing my eyes, I could feel the connection to golden feathers, by using these as an early warning system I could keep track of Cao Cao if he came near me or tried to use that damn gorgon eye. Feeling a sudden malevolent presence to the right of me I floated out of the way and avoided being ran through and with a front kick I sent Cao Cao and his warrior shield flying into another section of the energy feathers. Raising my hand, I forced all the feathers down onto him. "Heaven's wrath!" Transferring power into the golden feathers I watched as they grew larger and wider. Cao Cao tried to teleport out, but the attack was to fast, the golden energy sliced at his skin, burning him. Keeping my hand up I kept the attack going.

"Gah!" The black-haired spear wielder finally had enough and re-directed the attack and sent it back toward me.

Re-absorbing the attack I flew forward to finish the job when I started to fall from the sky… Damn it… Ddraig, what is happening? Coughing I felt blood in my mouth, looking down I could see that pieces of my armor were falling off and my hands were shaking violently.

 **I told you that I didn't know when the power would give out, it seems you could only hold this power for so long. You need more energy. Otherwise the strain of this power will knock you out partner.**

Panting I nodded, but how would I **-** That is when I felt ita crimson ray of power smacked straight into me, my armor suddenly repaired itself and my hands stopped shaking. Any fatigue that I had been feeling was all gone. I was completely ready for round two. Looking down I could see Rias who was standing on one of the few remaining tall buildings that wasn't destroyed by the pure force of my fight.

"I see… I heard rumors that Gremory could restore your power… Interesting." Cao Cao looked a little haggard but now he seemed fine. "However, your girlfriend won't save you next time!" Cao Cao held up his spear and suddenly a bright light began to escape from the sacred gear… Oh no that isn't good, if Rias is hit by that light she will die… NO! Every fiber of my being roared in outrage, how dare he try and kill Rias!

" **Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!"**

Surrounding myself in a fiery golden aura I spread my arms and legs along with my wings creating a giant golden dragon. "Celestial Dragon Fire!" The massive dragon around my body spread it's being out and shielded Rias from the attack. The two powers struggled against one another. True holy light against the new power of a Celestial Dragon. Gritting my teeth, I struggled to hold the power of the holy spear back.

Letting out a roar of frustration which my fiery dragon echoed I destroyed the holy light. The force the resulting explosion pushed me back, a bit and the building Rias had been standing on was starting to fall apart. Without a moment's hesitation I zoomed down to the crumbling rooftop and scooped my girlfriend up in my arms and flew her straight to the ground. Dismissing my helmet, I stared at her in concern. "You okay?"

"Yes, thank you." Reaching up the crimson haired devil touched my face her hand glowing with crimson light. "How are you holding up?"

Grinning I shrugged as energy rushed into my body. "Can't complain… But- "Setting Rias down on the ground I called my helmet back and looked up into the sky. "I need to finish this now, just stay safe okay? That guy's holy light is no joke."

"Of course… and Magnus?"

Turning around I could see a smile on her face. "Kick his ass."

Smiling beneath my helmet I nodded. "Yes ma'am!" Taking off into the air I floated in front of Cao Cao who was staring at me with a looking of joy and amazement.

"Hahaha! Amazing, no matter what we do we can't seem to land solid hits on one another? I can't seem to finish you in one blow and you can't end me with that strength of yours… I have a feeling you and I will be doing this for a long time." Cao Cao had a grin on his face. Swinging his spear toward my side, I dodged the attack and I narrowly avoided becoming Magnus kebab. "I have to admit you are just as good as Vali if not better in some areas! Balinayaka Ratana!" An orb moved to the tip of his spear and suddenly it launched straight toward me.

Raising my left hand, I gathered gold fire and launched it out. "Celestial Fire!" The two conflicting powers clashed for a moment before exploding. Flying backwards I grunted out in pain as I crashed through a rather large window and fell hard against the ground. Groaning I looked around and noticed that I was in what remained of a toy store, the celling had a huge hole in it and rain was pouring into the shop and on top of me… I guess I was knocked out of my armor. Which means my time was up…. I tried to sit up, but it was difficult to do. Placing a hand on my stomach and using the other to brace myself I slowly sat up. "How much energy do we have left?" I knew I could still fight but I should get a status update from Ddraig just to be safe.

" **Enough for a Crimson Emperor transformation but any more prolonged fighting and we'll be out."** My partner in crime warned me.

Nodding I grit my teeth as I was now in a full sitting position. "Good to know…" Centering my breathing I lowered my right hand to the ground and frowned when I felt something other then the ground. Slowly picking the object up I stared at it in shock and shook my head. A Dragon Princess doll… And not a just a normal one either, this was one of the newer ones that had been put on the market. It was strange the toy had the feature to shoot out a small plastic black/red bolt out of it's hands.

I remembered when the test models came to the house, it was quite cool to be honest. Though Rias didn't think so, she was shocked she had been made into an action figure. However, my little walk down memory lane ended as Cao Cao stepped in through the broken window, from the looks of it he was a little more cut up then before and he looked like I felt.

Like crap.

"The Seven Treasures, are incomplete much like that form you used… The ability I used is a little unclear, right now I focused destructive power, so it overlapped with the ability to destroy weapons… If I can't think of anything else I may just keep it as it is." Cao Cao explained while shrugging his shoulders. "So, are you done? Is this the limit of your power?"

Chuckling I shook my head. "Nope, I still have power to spare." Standing to my feet with some effort I grabbed my right shoulder and began to rotate it a bit to get some the of soreness out. "Though I don't think I will be using the Celestial power for a while."

"Then how do you expect to beat me?" Cao Cao asked a small smirk on his face.

Laughing loudly, I shook my head and held up the doll in my hands. "Easy you see… being stuck in the Dimensional Gap was so interesting… Did you know that there is no passage of time in there? The only way Ddraig or I could keep track of time was either by asking Ophis, Great Red or watching what was going on through my evil pieces. Even then things were moving rather slowly, and Great Red sure liked to move around… Well while I there I found an interesting thing…Would you care to see it?"

"What are you talking about-"Cao Cao started to say but stopped as I raised my right hand, the doll still clutched in it, tossing the doll with all the strength I had I watched as it sailed toward the 'hero' who moved to block it out of reflex.

"Release!"

Appearing from the divine diving gauntlet on my right hand was a pistol. The pistol was sixteen inches long, it was black with dark blue etchings and a gray grip. **"Transfer!"** The barrel of the gun began to glow with a familiar light, as Ipulled the trigger. I watched as Cao Cao deflected the doll but completely missed the pure energy. The gold light fired straight into Cao Cao's right eye.

"Ah!" Falling to the ground Cao Cao gripped his eye in pain, blood was leaking through his fingers. "What… What did you do to me…?"

Holding up the gun I looked it over and shrugged. "Nothing much, this pistol was an anti-monster weapon created for the Gogmagog, but it was too big for me. So Ophis scaled it down and I added it to my white gauntlet. However, if you're asking about the pain… Well that's simple really, I transferred Ascalon's power into it. Dragon slaying powers work on snakes as well as dragons you know?" Grinning I reabsorbed the gun. "Of course, I didn't have to take it easy on you, I could have used this." Reaching into my pocket I pulled out a small vial that was maybe six inches big and three inches wide and it was filled with a red/green liquid. "Know what this is? Samael's blood, the same blood Shalba used against me."

"How…?" Cao Cao asked through the pain.

"Well Ophis took the blood out of my original body, of course she offered to get rid of it, but I decided to hold onto it. Never know when you need it for a rainy day." Shrugging I placed it back in my pocket… Thank goodness Ophis helped me make sure that this vial was near unbreakable… Otherwise I would have had some problems.

"Then why didn't you use it… or the gun…" He started to ask before he shook violently in pain.

Clicking my tongue, I stared at the fallen 'hero' with a small smirk. "Because I knew how you would react, you would have been suspicious if I didn't try fighting you head on. Plus, if you were at full strength you would have been able to block the shot. So, I needed you worn down first, plus I figured my Celestial form would be enough. If it didn't work I had the gun, and if Ascalon didn't work I had Samael's blood."

"…Hahahaha… You really though this through…" Cao Cao began to laugh despite the pain.

"What can I say I am tired of working on just surprise alone." Putting my hands in my pockets I stared at the black-haired teen "Now you lost Cao Cao surrender, the Hero Faction's forces have been devastated and you will lose if you fight anymore." I was right, his balance breaker was now gone and the intense power that the holy spear gave off was now gone. "Even if you try to use a phoenix tear if you have one, I'll just destroy it."

Shakily Cao Cao removes his hand from his eye and stood up. "No… I still have one… move left… Truth Idea…"

Wait what!? Before I could react Cao Cao began to chant.

"O'Spear. The true Holy Spear which pierces God. Suck the ambition of the King of Domination sleeping within me and pierce through the gap of blessing and destruction. You. Announce the will, and turn into a glow." The spear tip opened up and a bright shining light was released, holding up my hands I summoned my balance breaker and waited… From what I was told what was sealed inside was the Will of God, and I was told that anything could happen… I should have run but a part of me told me to stand my ground and see what happens. Gradually the light began to die down and the spear tip returned to normal.

What happened? Looking around I stared down at myself… I was fine, still in my armor… looking over Cao Cao I could see he was still beat up…. Dismissing my armor, I looked around and finally decided to say it. "Okay I'll bite what just happened?"

Cao Cao as if in doubt about what happened himself stared at the spear in shock. "It's… Nothing happened…"

That doesn't seem possible… I mean what does this even mean? Staring at the spear I turned my head. "Yeah… but why though? I thought that Truth Idea caused miracles to happen."

Shaking Cao Cao dropped the spear and fell to his knees. "No… I see now… that is your 'will' You picked him over me…" Gritting his teeth Cao Cao slammed his fist into the ground, before looking at me with a defeated look. "Well what are you waiting for Magnus… Kick the hell out of me, kill me and go on to become a 'hero'. Well come on!"

Frowning for a moment I stared at the spear before looking at Cao Cao. "No. Not this time."

Raising an eyebrow Cao Cao stared at me.

"I don't want to hurt you. I don't want either of us to end up killing the other, but we're running out of alternatives. Maybe it all hinges on this moment right now. I don't know what bent your life out of shape, but maybe… I've been there too." During our fight he mentioned about seeing people suffer at the hands of beings that weren't human… Just from the way he spoke about it… I think he was talking about himself, and I understood where he was coming from… That entire thing with Drake really threw me for a loop. I was a tool to thee Being of Chaos. Add Raynare killing me, and Asia, among all the bad things I have seen... So, while I may not have suffered like Cao Cao I understand him. "Maybe we could work together, I could rehabilitate you. You don't have to be alone. We don't have to kill each other, let me help you."Holding out my hand I stared at Cao Cao waiting for him to take it.

Staring at me then at my hand I could see it Cao Cao was seriously thinking over my offer… Slowly he picked up his spear and stood to his feet and gently brushed my hand away. "I'm sorry but…No… No." Looking down Cao Cao seemed almost… regretful. Turning around Cao Cao sighed. "It's far to late for that."

 **(AN: Yes I know this is Batman's speech to the Joker from the Killing Joke but it suited the scene, and Magnus's character.)**

I was… well disappointed, yes Cao Cao has done many, and I mean many horrible things… He could do such good for everyone, hell most of the Hero Faction could. That's what sad, and to make it worse… Despite the fact he tried to mind control me, I liked Cao Cao. He was a decent guy half the time and we did get along for the brief time I was hanging out with him and the rest of the Hero Faction… Plus in some ways we were similar.

If our situation was reversed I know Cao Cao would be offering me a chance to change… And that is what is sad. The sound of thunder interrupted my chain of thoughts as lighting cut its way through the sky.

Chuckling Cao Cao turned around and stared past me. "Your rival is the best Vali, even after what I've done he still tries to save me from myself…"

Turning around I noticed that Vali had appeared through the broken window and looked at Cao Cao with a small frown. "It's just his way, and I won't hand him over to you. Now why did Truth Idea fail. I know you have used it before. I could feel it as I was coming through here."

"… Truth Idea, is related to the 'will' of God from the bible. The will of the deceased God sucks up the ambition of the holder of this spear and depending how strong the opponent is, it creates miracles. It could be the power to destroy your opponent or a blessing to make an enemy into an ally." Staring down at the spear Cao Cao sighed. "Truth Idea's answer to Magnus was silence, which meant that he won."

…. God chose me as the winner of our match? I'm honored?

"The holy-spear chose Magnus and not you?" Vali had a small smirk on his face. "Do you remember what I told you? That you had to take down Magnus or me before we got out of control, and here is the result." Vali then gestured to well… everything around us. "The only person who can defeat him is me."

Cao Cao began to laugh. "… I wanted to defeat him…"

Raising an eyebrow, I shook my head with a sigh… How in the hell did I become this popular? I already had enough problems as it was. I don't need a constant line of people wanting to fight me… I already had a group of people that wanted me dead. Then there are the girls... I mean I got a hand on that situation... sort of.

"Sorry but I will be the one to defeat Magnus."

"My best friend sure is popular, I hope there is room for me on that list."

Coming into the broken toy store was Sairaorg and Kiba. Sairaorg had a grin on his face while Kiba was smiling good naturedly. Seriously guys you too? Groaning I shook my head… I wonder who else wants to try and defeat me… Probably a lot more then just these guys.

"… Two Heavenly Dragons… The King of Lion, the Holy-devil sword… This isn't good. I was already beaten by Magnus, and with the loss of Leonardo things were already bleak." Looking down Cao Cao gritted his teeth. "Maybe instead of using Samael on Ophis we should have used it on Great Red…" Laughing Cao Cao started to fall, I guess all the wounds were starting to catch up to him now. I moved to catch him but stopped as a gray mist appeared in the room and when it left Georg was standing there.

"… Let's return Cao Cao."

Okay I don't know what happened, but Georg looked bad… One his eyes were missing, along with his arm. His left leg was now black… Who in the world did Georg piss off? It wasn't my sisters that's for damn sure. They aren't that cruel… Usually.

"Georg…" Cao Cao stared at his comrade and nodded.

"… We miscalculated, but we weren't wrong… Expect…" Georg created a transportation magical circle… Oh no you don't, your going to jail, both of you! Everyone except for Vali moved to grab both, but Cao Cao had one final trick up his sleeve as the True Longinus released a blinding light. "We will be killed if we get involved with the Two Heavenly Dragons, just like all those others…"

"You're right Georg…"

Gritting my teeth, I forced myself past the blinding light, while Sairaorg had the same idea and despite he was being burnt by the holy power, the two of us cut through the air but once the light dissipated… They were now gone. Sighing I shook my head… This isn't good if those two were on the loose things could go badly once they recovered.

Sairaorg sensing my disappointment patted my shoulder. "Don't feel down, yes they got away, but given Georg's condition he won't be fighting for a while, and the rest of the Hero Faction we were able to defeat will be imprisoned. Cao Cao will be hunted down."

"Thanks, but I am still worried, Cao Cao is dangerous." Crossing my arms, I sighed, did I make the right choice in not using Samael's blood? My musing was interrupted as Vali moved in front of me his eyes blazing with the desire to fight.

"Since your new body is made from Great Red's flesh, I think before challenging him I will finish my battle with you first." Vali had a smirk on his face as he stared at me… Seriously you want to fight right here and right now? Well he wouldn't be Vali if he didn't want to fight me.

Snorting I stretched out. "One-day Vali… but not today, I'm pretty exhausted and I've had a long day, like with coming back from the dead, fighting a giant chimera and facing down Cao Cao… I could use a nap… Or a couple of hours at an all you can eat buffet."

Laughing Vali shook his head. "Be careful my rival, there were many that feared you before, but after coming back to life? You will attract a lot of attention from beings that at one point never paid attention to you."

"Thanks for the warning but I will be fine." Letting out a sigh I looked up at the sky through the hole in the roof. "Even if stronger enemy's appear I will just have to smack them down like the others. After all I am The Maverick Emperor."

Vali smiled widely at that. "Just to be expected from my rival."

" **Ddraig… Will you be resting for a while?"**

" **Yes… I believe I will. Forgive me Albion but I am tired."**

Albion and Ddraig both spoke to one another briefly… Looking down at my left hand I smiled sadly. Thanks for all your help Ddraig, you should get some rest. When I looked back up I saw that someone else had joined us. It was Arthur.

"Vali, everyone has gathered and like we planned we went on a rampage." The blonde gentleman said with a slight bow.

"Good." Vali then turns around as Arthur focuses his attention on Kiba.

"Kiba Yuuto, it seems like you are the worthy opponent that I have been searching for. When the time Vali battles with Magnus I will seek you out. Until then I hope we both aren't involved in anything unfortunate." With that said both Vali and Arthur left the room, looking at Kiba I grinned seeing him smiling like a maniac. Guess the idea of facing Arthur who was very similar to him appealed to my best friend.

Noticing my stare Kiba schooled his features. "What?"

"Nothing." Rolling my eyes playfully I sat down on the ground and placed my hands on my knees.

"Forgive me but my servants are waiting on me." Walking toward the window Sairaorg waved.

"See you later." Waving back, I watched as he jumped out the window. "Same old Sairaorg."

Kiba also walked to the window. "You've had a long day Magnus, I'll go get the others." Then like Sairaorg Kiba jumped out the window leaving me alone in the toy store. Leaning back, I groaned and stretched out.

"Long day indeed… Still got to get used to this new body of mine." Closing my eyes for a moment I just enjoyed the feeling of the rain washing down on top of me.

" **Kid, before I go to sleep for a while… I just wanted to say that was a perhaps one of the best fights I have ever seen."** Ddraig praised me though he did sound really sleepy.

Staring at my sacred gear I smiled sadly. "Thanks, and you should get some rest partner. You've earned it… Though just to make sure, you aren't dying, are you?"

Snorting the Red Dragon Emperor sounded amused as he let out a yawn. **"No, just tired, I may sleep for a few weeks or so… Maybe a month or two. I'll make sure you can still use the sacred treasure while I'm asleep."**

"Well you earned it pal, and thanks."

"Poor Ddraig, he used a lot of his power in the Dimensional Gap." A pair of small hands touched the green gem of my sacred gear. Looking up I smiled seeing Ophis who apparently got here before the others.

"Don't worry he'll be fine." Smiling I gently touched Ophis's hands and stood to my feet as I felt everyone coming close. Gently putting a hand on Ophis's head I chuckled happily. "Come on Let's go home… For real this time."


	62. Rest and a return to what's normal

**Surprise I am back with the next chapter and so soon I know, but I was able to get some good work done and this chapter and I figured we all could use a shorter one just to help keep things going. Now in this chapter there really isn't much going on expect some background stuff, and a explanation about what really happened to Magnus and his status within the underworld. Next chapter will have a bit more background stuff including a special visit from someone. After that we should be getting back to the main story and let me tell you... Magnus is not going to be happy when he finds out there is a group of rogue magicians who use the name "Maverick" in their title... It should be funny. Anyway I just want to thank everyone who faved and followed my stories. It means a lot to me guys. Same to my reviewers, I love getting feedback hearing your thoughts on the story. Now onto the reviews! Merendinoemiliano I am glad you liked the awesomeness of the last chapter and trust me more awesome will continue to flow. Blake2020 I had a lot of fun writing the power and it's nice to hear people like the power up and yeah the girls all will be chasing the bronze-haired idiot in one way or another. WweTheBeast2015 It's awesome to hear you loved the fight and yeah when I heard that Goku theme on youtube I knew I had to use it for his transformation. It seemed fitting, and if you think that fight is good wait till you see the stuff later down the road when Magnus has the Perfected Celestial Dragon form... That form-shudders-It is way stronger then the imperfect version he used with Cao Cao. Jesx0268 I am happy to know you liked it, as for a new trump card... Magnus will be developing quite a few of them. I seriously need to write this stuff down and just put it up here so everyone can see a list of Magnus's status. Also a fusion of Magnus and Noble huh? Interesting idea... I may consider it. Though speaking of Noble, our favorite magic dragon will be getting a playmate in the form of a new familiar. If anyone is curious about what it could be let me know and if you guess right... You get bragging rights for reading my mind. Ace yeah I thought the killing joke speech was perfect and Magnus and Cao Cao's relationship is similar to Batman and the Joker's in some way. Also I haven't heard the song but I will give it a listen to soon. As for seeing Black Panther I would be crazy not to! He is married to one of my favorite x-men Storm. Talk about a power couple. Also the Cali visit will be soon but not until it's closer to Christmas in the story... There's a reason for it. Trust me.**

 **Now everyone I think I will either work on the status page for Magnus or work on some other stories. Time will only tell. Anyway see you all in the next chapter!**

* * *

"… The hell happened?" That is the current question I had been asking myself for the last few minutes as I stared at the seen before me. My entire bed… Was overcrowded with women, now normally this wouldn't really be that confusing expect for the fact that I woke up on the floor and not the bed.

"…. Mmm… No Magnus… your parents are here…"

"… You should be quite… we don't want to wake the others…"

Both Rias and Asia were mumbling in their sleep, and while it was cute to hear it was another thing all together to see it from this position. Especially since both girls were cuddled up to one another, while Rias wore a see-through night gown, Asia was wearing fluffy pajamas and long shirt the contrast of their sleep wear was cute. I was tempted to take a picture of the scene, but I was a little distracted by the rest of the girls.

"… Harder… Like that…" Akeno moaned into her pillow, which almost made me chuckle, that girl always had the weirdest and probably most perverted dreams imaginable. I should know since she tries telling them to me. Especially at the worst times… Like say at breakfast in front of everyone…Yeah Akeno had no shame, especially since she wore a see-through negligee

"Guh…" Turning my attention to Xenovia who was wearing a tanktop with most of it rolled up, showing off her stomach and pair of shorts. However that isn't what caught my eye, it was her left leg which was hanging off the bed which meant… That is how I ended up on the floor. Figures. Xenovia was a bed hog most of the time.

"…The manjuu of Heaven is so delicious…" Irina who hugging onto Xenovia like a pillow while wearing was drooling like crazy… Ha! Serves you right Xenovia, kicking me off the bed… You deserve to be drooled on. However though seeing Irina here was a little strange, ever since we gotten back from the underworld, she has been getting closer to me... and not in the friend way.

I know we agreed to just be friends that liked one another for now but it looks like that has changed. I guess my death and return affected more then I thought it did. Don't get me wrong I didn't mind it but I really didn't want her to fall... Though Irina did say she was trying to find a way around that so she could remain an angel... I had no idea how that would work, but more power to her... So for right now the relationship we had was pretty much the same only with more romantic overtones thrown in.

"Mrow…" Looking over at Koneko I was finding it rather funny that she was curled up like a cat, while next to her was Ophis who had her hands over her chest, like a corpse in a funeral. Koneko was dressed in a set of cat pajamas, while Ophis just wore some black shorts and a shirt. Looking around I decided to take a seat in a nearby chair, and take some time to read. Grabbing a book off one my shelves I started to look over the book as my mind wandered. Ever since we got back from the underworld a few days ago this had been a regular thing. The girls would dominate my bed just as I fell asleep, not that I blame them… I know my death or temporary death at the time was extremely hard on all of them, and I didn't have the heart to tell them no.

Besides the sneaking into my bed all the girls started to become… well bolder in their actions, and I am not talking about sexually though that did happen from time to time. No, I am talking about the fact they would fight over who got to walk next to me on the way to school….

 **(Flashback)**

 _"I am telling you for the last time Akeno Magnus is my boyfriend and thus I get to hold his hand." The redhead fumed angrily._

 _"He has two arms doesn't he Rias?" The black-haired devil queen chuckled as she wrapped herself around my left arm. "You can have the right side I'll just take the left." Leaning forward Akeno slowly blew into my ear. "The left side has always been considered naughty in most cultures, don't you think it suits me?"_

 _Flushing brightly, I did the only thing I could in this situation. I shut my mouth and looked forward. I knew better then to answer that question especially with Rias nearby._

 _"Aw! They beat us again Xenovia!" I heard Asia pout._

 _"We must learn to make a preemptive strike, otherwise they will continue to attack when our guard is down… So, for now we should take the position on his back, what do you think Irina?" Xenovia asked the angel._

 _"I'm thinking we could ride on his shoulders as a last resort." Irina responded without much hesitation._

 _As the Church Trio began to talk amongst themselves on how best they could either get to me before the 'big sisters' of our group got to me. They also discussed what to do if they couldn't get to me, which included me giving some a piggyback ride and have someone riding my shoulders… Like that will ever happen. Seriously if we go to school like that people will think we are a circus act… Which don't get me wrong sounds fun but at the same time… I rather not cause a scene, not like this anyway._

 _To make it worse, Mason, Kiba and Gasper all watched this scene and did their best not to laugh… Well not Mason but Kiba and Gasper at least had the decency to hide their laughter behind their hands or just out right ignored what was going on._

 _Ravel and Koneko seemed to be rather okay with this situation since they had other battles to be fought. Which always happened afterschool whenever I was sitting down. See Koneko liked sitting on my lap and finally Ravel had enough._

 _"Koneko it's not fair you for you to be sitting there all the time." Ravel chastised Koneko before forcing Koneko over and firmly planting herself on my lap. "So, to make it fair I will sit here as well."_

 _To say the silver-haired nekomata was happy with the situation would be an understatement. Getting to her feet Koneko glared at her fellow first year. "Ravel, that spot belongs to me!"_

 _Ravel looked up at her friend with an unwavering gaze. "I also want to sit here… I couldn't help but be jealous seeing you sit on his lap all the time."_

 _As those two started to fight over my lap, a surprise opponent appeared. "I too want to sit there."_

 _And in this corner weighing at a…unknown weight, and unlimited lifespan the Dragon God Ophis! Yep, Ophis really liked sitting on my lap… Not because she felt the way Koneko or Ravel did about me, she just was a copycat._

 **(End of flashback)**

It's funny thinking about how Ophis just copies everything we do considering she is perhaps one of the strongest people in the house, and has lived far longer than any of us… Yet she seemed to act like a toddler who just copies the big kids. Though it makes sense now why Vali tried to protect her, she was just innocent and easy to fool. Which was why the Khaos Brigade could do a lot of what they did, all they had to do was lie and Ophis would give them power…. The sound of someone approaching my room stopped my train of thought, standing to my feet I walked over to the door and opened it up seeing Ravel standing there.

"Oh, good morning Magnus, I came to see if you all were up." The blonde smiled good naturedly.

"Yeah, I am, all the other girls are asleep." I jerked my thumb behind me.

Peaking behind me Ravel's mouth drops at the sight seeing the girls all in my bed. "… A-amazing, no one said anything or showed any sign of doing this… last night." Ravel's shocked expression turned to one of pouting. "I wanted to do join you, but… I decided to show self-control…"

Raising an eyebrow, I stared at the blonde with disbelief. "Really? If you join in, then where am I supposed to sleep?"

"You could always get a bigger bed?" Ravel suggested with a not so innocent smile…. Yeah right, though she wasn't wrong… I could use a bigger bed, because given the fact that Ravel voiced her opinion about wanting to join the other girls… and Rossweisse and I becoming closer… I would really need it.

"Ravel, remind me to search for a bigger bed- "I started to say.

"Done and done." Ravel said pulling out a PDA, as she added it to what I am guessing was my schedule for the day… Damn she's fast.

"Ahhh…"

Turning around I smiled seeing Rias slowly wake up with a yawn and a stretch. Slowly my girlfriend looks at me and Ravel then at the bed. "I don't remember this many people being in bed last night." Rias shakes her head at the sight before smiling.

Ravel made her way into the room and started to wake up Koneko. "Rias, I wanted to clear some things up with you about Magnus's schedule. It's about the magicians and vampires, they are arriving around the same time correct? I just want to make sure it doesn't interfere with our other guest's visit."

"Oh of course." Stretching out again Rias nodded. "Yes, they should be arriving in a few days. The magicians are coming about making a pact, but the main concern are the vampires." Rias's face became a little serious as she spoke to my manager. "Ravel in regard to the magicians can I count on you to help Magnus?"

"Leave it to me, as the Red Dragon Emperor's manager I will definitely help him choose the right magician." Ravel puffed out her chest proudly with a smile. Staring at Ravel I nodded in thanks, ever since she took on the roll of manager she certainly has helped me out a lot. Which made my life easy.

"Well, now I think it's time we wake everyone up and get some breakfast." Rias clapped her hands together.

"Cool, well I will see you girls in the dinning room." Turning around I found that I had been pulled face first into a large pair of breasts.

"Meow, easy tiger, I'm still recovering you know?"

Pulling myself free I stared at a black-haired nekomata who was smiling playfully at me. "How did you get into my house?" I asked a little shocked at seeing Kuroka standing there.

"I invited myself in." She winked with a small grin.

"Kuroka what are you here!?" Rias said a little loudly, while Ravel was mimicking the older devil.

"Hello, I came as well, I hope you don't mind." Peering behind Kuroka I spotted Le Fay who was standing behind the older girl.

"Not at all Le Fay." I smiled playfully at seeing Kuroka's reaction. "My biggest fan is always welcome in my house."

"Aw, and what about me? I am a fan too." Kuroka said leaning in close giving me a pouty look.

"You just want me for my body." I said with a grin, which caused Kuroka to laugh…. Hey, it was true wasn't it? At least I think so… Oh lord don't tell me she is going to fall for me too… That's not good… I already had enough trouble with one cat, I don't need another especially the big sister kind… Though Kuroka is hot… Wait no bad Magnus, bad, focus on something else. "So hey are you guys here alone? Or did the entire Vali team show up for some free breakfast."

"Vali and others aren't here." Kuroka answered for me… Oh well that's good, I would hate to see how my parents would react to not only Vali but to the rest of his team… I mean they liked Le Fay and thought she was helpful, while Kuroka to them was just a lazy lay about.

"Sister, why are you here?" The slightly less monotoned voice of Koneko broke me from my thoughts, turning around I could see the small girl was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, I guess Kuroka showing up is what really woke her.

"Remember you wanted me to teach you jutsu? So, I came just like you wanted, so be a bit more grateful little sis." Kuroka purred out before turning her attention to me, slowly she put a finger under my chin and winked. "Seeing how I will need to be close to Shirone in order to teach her, I moved into one of the unused rooms. Make sure you come by and visit me sometime."

Blushing brightly, I shook my head and looked at Le Fay who was raising her hand. "Yes, to the blonde in the back row."

Le Fay giggled slightly and looked less nervous. "I heard you would soon be negotiating with magicians in order to form a pact… so I was wondering if I could stay here and act as adviser… Unless it's to much trouble…"

Awe, no fair Le Fay. Asia gives me that same look when she wants something… You fight dirty blondie! "It's no trouble, though I would have to clear it with my parents- "I stopped short when they both confirmed my parents permission was given. "Oh well that settles that then… Breakfast anyone?"

However, Rias didn't seem as convinced as I was. "Trouble or not, why are you two here? You do know that this is the enemy's base?"

Kuroka then walks into the room and gently pats the crimson haired girl on the head. "Don't worry your pretty little head to much about it Drag-Princess." Teasingly Kuroka poked Rias's breasts. "You should stopped worrying about things like that. Instead focus on trying to claim the Red Dragon, he still smells like a virgin."

Swatting Kuroka's hand away Rias frowned with a blush. "What Magnus and I do is none of your business… Wait did you call me Drag-Princess?" Shaking her head Rias looked like she figured something out. "Don't tell me you placed a teleportation circle in the house when you were here last time?"

"Bingo! Thanks, that I am able to come here anytime I want, which means I can use your giant bath tub." Kuroka winked playfully.

"Umm… If it helps I have a letter from Governor Azazel explaining the situation." Le Fay spoke up holding out an envelope.

Taking the letter from the blonde I tore it open and began to read it with a frown. "You have to be kidding me… That isn't much of an explanation Azazel…" Sighing I read the letter out loud for everyone else that was awake in the room. "Kuroka and Le Fay will be coming to your place from time to time, look after them. They shouldn't do anything… to bad so get along with them. Oh, and Magnus already talked to your parents and they are fine with it… From your loving teacher Azazel."

Everyone just sighed… Typical Azazel, he doesn't explain much unless he wants to… Rolling my eyes I summoned a small ball of fire and burned the letter. I wasn't annoyed with Kuroka and Le Fay being here, just my mentor's explanation. Or really lack thereof.

"We'll only be here occasionally, so don't worry about us. I have to train Shirone." Kuroka smiled at Rias and I… and I am not sure, but I think it was a genuine smile.

Rias rubs her forehead and sighed. "Very well, do as you please, and help train Koneko, also if we need you lend your strength to us."

Looking around I cleared my throat. "Well if there is no more any surprise guests, I say we get breakfast."

* * *

After the morning of crazy we to deal with, things settled down… Though other than Kuroka and Le Fay showing up today, things have been like this since we returned from the underworld. When we first got back I had to explain to my parents exactly what happened and why I was gone for two freaking days… To say they were less then pleased was an understatement. Then again, I don't blame then. If my one of my kids had died, I would have been pissed off as well. However, with some help from Azazel, Rias and a few other key people… I was able to convince them to well… Not be angry per say but accept that my life would be in danger due to what I was and what I have done.

With the situation with my parents under control there was another issue we had to deal with… One which I didn't think would be a problem… My status in the underworld…. See it came about when I decided to re-join Rias as a full-fledged devil, since my soul was intact… However, the moment I took the pieces into my hand and tried to absorb them… Nothing happened just like before…. So, like we did last time we sent the chess pieces off to Ajuka and have him study them… After he got back to us we found out something very interesting…

I couldn't become a devil again… Well not exactly, the way it was explained to me was… Since Ophis was pulling chunks of my soul out she ended up draining the demonic power from the evil pieces and it was planted within me… While not making me a full-fledged devil or even a half one… I was still considered and registered as a devil in service to Rias Gremory in the eyes of the underworld… So basically, nothing changed expect for a few small things.

My use of magic was much easier now, and I could use a mixture of the human based formula magic and demonic power… The results were interesting to say the least, I could just simplified versions of the formula magic and the rest of it was from my own desires. From what I was told this could be a brand-new form of magic, and Sirzechs and Ajuka asked me to really study up on it… They told me it could be a way for those who were born with low powers, or those who couldn't get a good grasp on magic….

I think I became a D&D sorcerer… And given the fact I was now a dragon? I was a dragonborn sorcerer…. This was really weird.

I also learned that if I suppressed my own dragon power and my human soul for a short time, I could enter a state that my brother Mason affectionately nicknamed 'Devil Trigger' after Dante's power in the Devil May Cry video game series. When I entered this state, I sprouted devil wings… Four of them to be exact and I could use a high amount of devil powers, my strength was increased along with my speed and stamina. However, using this form had many weaknesses. I couldn't use my sacred gear, power of light or my holy swords… There was also the fact I was vulnerable to light… So, using this form wasn't going to be a top priority for me.

 **(AN: If you're wondering why Magnus can't really use his sacred gear or any dragon power while he is in the 'Devil Trigger, let me explain it. Unlike when he was a reincarnated devil, Magnus is pulling a Akeno when she enters fallen angel mode. He is becoming a pure devil for a short time. There is a reason for this form trust me.)**

Though I was training it up anyway… Never know when I may be in a situation where it would come in handy, but for now I will just stick my sacred gear, physical training, weapons, and magic. Speaking of physical and sacred gear training I began to test the limits of what I could or couldn't do in this new body of mine, and let me tell you… This body was amazing! Not only was I stronger then I was in my human body by a factor of say five… I had better senses, I could see in the dark, hear things from far away and I was fire proof… like completely.

There was also something interesting we discovered, because my new body was made of Great Red's flesh I could well 'Dragon Out' where I could turn parts of my body into a dragon or become a full-fledged dragon… Granted I wasn't as big as say Tannin or even Ddraig when he had a body, but I was still bigger then some cars. Though I didn't do this 'Dragon Out' thing often because it took Akeno and Rias to drain all the extra energy out of me by doing that ritual Akeno used to do when I had first given up my hand… Yeah being double teamed by two girls you love like that was very… ahem interesting.

Also with this new body I learned that I had a clear understanding of all written and spoken languages, like a devil. The only explanation I got for this one, was because Great Red was a dragon of dreams and dreams were universally shared by everything and everyone and since I was a miny version of him… Well let's just say that everything seemed to be written in and spoken in English. The last thing I learned about my body was the fact was about my life-span.

I was functionally immortal… Or I could die almost right away.

See because my body was mended with Ophis's power, my life span would jump to infinity or to zero constantly. So, I was in a state of flux which meant Koneko still had to do her senjutsu treatments and Akeno along with Rias from time to time would do that power draining ritual….

So, despite the fact my life changed in many ways… It also remained the same.

* * *

Anyway, after breakfast I had some time to finish work on a side project, one that may make me seem like I'm paranoid, but it was necessary. . I wanted to keep it a secret until it was finished but Kiba found out only because he caught me as I was moving something.

"Magnus what are you doing with that reaper scythe?" The blonde knight asked with raised eyebrow.

Grinning nervously, I chuckled. "Would you believe me if I said I was going to go cut some wheat?"

"No." Kiba smiled before shaking his head. "Really Magnus what are you doing with that thing? I don't think you should try training with it, that thing is too dangerous."

Sighing I looked around and motioned for him to come closer. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with the scythe?" The blonde asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Follow me." Motioning to Kiba I began to head down the hall, we both walked in silence until we came to an un-opened door. Reaching into my pocket I pulled out a key, quickly unlocking the door, I stepped inside the dark room and once the blonde joined me I shut the door. "Lights."

The entire room soon filled with bright lights, the room was long and round, this was one of the few empty storage rooms that we had, but with some help from Azazel I had turned this room into a workable weapon/lab/trophy room. All around were either work tables, computers that were put here by my fallen angel mentor. Along one wall there was a row of thirteen glass cases, and only one of them was filled with a red robe. On the opposite side were different tools and machines of various designs. Some of them were pretty common… the others not so much… They all looked like something that belonged a set of a scifi movie.

"Magnus… What is this place?" Kiba asked looking around in confusion.

"A place that Azazel and I designed, it's mostly another workshop for him or my dad. However, the parts that matter to me are… Well that case." I said gesturing to it. "Once I beat those Red Dragon Killers all their robes will hang in here… Though Shalba's one is a replica. Anyway, let me show you the part that I am really proud of, and the reason I am carrying the scythe." Walking down the to the very end of the room which was rounded out, the walls were lined with several different weapons, like a few futuristic looking guns, swords, daggers of all kinds and shapes. There was also several bottles and vials filled with holy-water, silver crosses, and a rather large hammer. In the center of the room was a single console, with a hand scanner.

"Magnus… what is-Wait is that Mjolnir?" Kiba's eyes went wide at see the massive hammer hanging on the wall.

Grinning I took the scythe and placed it on the empty space next to the hammer. "Yes and no. It's a replica of Mjolnir given to me by Odin for… 'Not doing to bad for a youngster.'" Chuckling I pointed at the wall. "There is also some of the anti-monster tech that Ajuka has been developing, and the like…. However, this part of the room is the Armory. Just in case we need the extra fire power. The replica of Mjolnir is pretty powerful, not as good as the original but still good."

"Amazing, and how long were you and Azazel working on this little project? And when were you going to tell any of us about this?" He asked looking at me a raised eyebrow. "Also, what is with the hand scanner?"

"Since Kyoto, he decided we should have something like this. Just in case, we needed it and I was going to tell you guys about it once I was finished with it. As for the hand scanner well…" Sighing I slowly walked toward it and placed my hand on the scanner and waited a few seconds. The ground in front of the scanner opened and slowly rising from the ground was a metal case. Once the case was fully risen I held up my hand and activated a magical circle which caused the case to open and reveal a glass vial. "This is what the scanner is for… Inside here is the remains of Samael's blood. After I told Azazel about me having it, we both decided to lock the damn thing up."

"Why didn't you get rid of it?" Kiba stared at me with a confused and shocked look. "That blood is too dangerous to keep around."

Sighing I closed the case and re-activated the circle which caused the magical protection to re-apply itself. "To be honest? This is a dangerous weapon, and is it stupid that I kept it? Yes… But what if we come across an enemy that we need to use it on? It's like a nuke, you pray you don't have to use it but your glad it's there."

Kiba stared at me for a moment with a hard gaze before sighing. "Alright… I'll grant you that but what kind of precautions did you take to make sure no one can steal it?"

"Other then the hand scanner, metal case and magical ward on it? Well, only four people can get to it. Me, Ajuka, Azazel or my dad. The three of them want to see if they can find a way to reverse-engineer the curse and poison and make more… Just a less powerful version of it, or find a way to create a permanent antidote. In case Hades decides to let someone else use Samael again." Crossing my arms, I stared at the case before sighing. "Besides, the magical ward was created by Ajuka, so unless you know the magical code to unlock or lock it? Well good luck, next is the case. Azazel applied all his sacred gear knowledge into making that case. Basically, it repels all manners of attack back on the user. Finally, the hand scanner was made by my dad, with some help from Azazel, it doesn't just scan your palm, it reads your entire being and if your data doesn't match what it has on file? The thing sends a huge amount of electricity through your body."

Kiba cupped in his chin in thought and nodded. "I see, and the only way in this room with that key?"

"Yep. The door itself here is specially designed to accept only the key. According to what Azazel told me the door was made by the dwarves of Svartalfheim. So, it will be pretty hard to break, and to add the protection, Ajuka added an extra layer of protection. So, if you tried to unlock this door without the key your screwed." Shrugging my shoulders, I patted Kiba on the shoulder and looked around. "So, no worries, only four people in the world have access to this room and even than no one else knows about it expect for the four… Sorry five now including you."

"No pressure." Kiba smiled jokingly before crossing his arms. "Though you said that you were going to tell the others?"

Nodding I looked around the room. "Yeah, I will soon enough. I just wanted to finish up the Armory portion, after that I would get keys made for all of you. After that we'll start a new round of training with some of the different weapons. Just in case we run into someone that can either cancel our powers like Cao Cao did to the girls."

"It's not a bad idea, though no offense but I think I will stick with my new swords." Kiba crossed his arms with a small smile on his face.

Patting his shoulder, I grinned. "None taken dude, with you having the demon swords and Gram we won't have to worry about you getting knocked out of a fight. Now come on let's go grab some lunch. I heard from Rias we're supposed to be getting a special visitor today afterwards. So, let's eat while we can."


	63. Passing the test and meeting our guest

**What? Two chapters in such a short time? How is this possible? What is happening? A time warp? A robot double writing for me? Nope, I was just really dedicated to finishing these up. Now this chapter just adds to the last one, but not by much and I am leaving hints about certain things I want to do. Let's see if you guys can pick up on them. Now I just want to say thank you to everyone who faved and followed me and my stories. It means a lot to know people care. Same to everyone who reviewed! I love hearing back from you guys. Now onto the reviews! Blake2020 Glad you liked the funny bits of the chapter, I think they were needed after all the serious action. As for the weapons, they will play a role into the story later. WweTheBeast2015 Glad you liked the comdey some of that carries over here to this chapter. As for the special weapon, well I have a plan for it. Just you wait and see. As for the hammer it will come into play along with the scythe. Now I hope you all like this next chapter and I will do my best to get the next one up soon enough. See you all in the next chapter!**

* * *

After lunch Azazel stopped by with some news for us all, since we had time before our visitor showed up we all met in the living room and were shocked to hear what Azazel had told us.

"Your now longer the Governor General? What the actual fuck!?" Staring at the fallen angel I couldn't believe what I was hearing…. This was such utter bullshit… so was the reason, because he made us meet with Ophis he was removed from his post… Seriously? Azazel is the one that has been pushing for peace with all factions and, yet he is removed? I couldn't believe this… Maybe I should speak to the other faction leaders and convince them they were wrong.

"I know that look kid, and the answer is it wouldn't help. So, calm down. It was my fault that it happened, and because I didn't tell the others about it… Well this is the only way to help keep the peace." Azazel said staring at me with a frown.

Rubbing the bridge of my nose I sighed. "Fine… Then what are you now a free agent or something?"

"Not exactly." Azazel scratches his neck. "Because of this areas importance for the alliance, I more of the supervisor of this area. My position with the Grigori is advisor of special technology."

Taking a deep breath, I sighed and shook my head, the name of his titles changed but it seems like his jobs haven't really changed at all.

"From a Governor to a supervisor." Koneko said.

"That's the gist of it, Shemhaza became the Governor of the Grigori, with Baraqiel as the Vice-Governor. Man do I feel free, those positions are better suited to people like them. Now that I am free I can concentrate on my hobbies." Azazel stretched out and there was a grin on his face… He looked really relaxed, however that look vanished as he pulled out three pieces of papers. "Also, that wasn't the only news I had. I also have the results for the mid-class promotion test, and because Sirzechs is busy I will announce the results."

For real? The results are out already? Wow, I didn't think it would be that fast, but hey that's life, right?

"First is Kiba, you passed! Congratulations, you're a mid-class devil starting today. You will be called about the award ceremony sometime soon. However, I will give the certificate now." Everyone began clapping for the knight with smiles on their faces.

"Thank you, I will gladly accept." Kiba took the piece of paper and bowed his head down in thanks.

"Next is Akeno, you also pass, I had Baraqiel beforehand, and he started crying." Azazel laughed loudly, while Akeno looked embarrassed.

"Geeze father." Akeno rolled her eyes but took the certificate. "Thank you, I gladly accept."

Smiling I nodded at the two of them. I was extremely proud and happy to know that they both passed their tests. However now it was my turn to find out if I passed or not… Now I had a good feeling that I passed but hey I could have failed right?

"And Magnus… You also passed, congrats kid." Azazel handed me the piece of paper, looking over it I felt well happy obviously but there was something else… I am moving up in the ranks, and from what Sirzechs once told me… They wanted Kiba, Akeno and I to become high class and seeing this piece of paper… Well it made it more real. Everyone all began to congratulate me, but I think I was lost in my own little world and I was only shaken out of it by Azazel pointed at me. "There's something else Magnus, something that I heard going around. Did you know that your return is being spoken about by everyone in the underworld? So much so that even the anti-factions of the current government are starting to fear you."

Raising an eyebrow, I crossed my arms. "I can hazard a few guesses but why not share for the whole class why they are."

"Think about it for a moment, will you? You won't die, even if someone kills you. There is nothing scarier than an immortal enemy. Not only did you not die from the most powerful curse and poison known to all factions, but you came back from the Dimensional Gap with a new body made from Great Red himself. That is insane. Add in your power and that crazy brain of yours, it's no wonder they fear you."

Now that does make sense, and it went along with my own thoughts… Not only was I big power before but this little incident made me even bigger… Not only did I survive death, but I took down the Jabberwocky with the Lucifer group while I combined with Great Red…. Then there was my fight with Cao Cao…. Doing what I did in combing the powers of the two of the strongest dragons to ever live aside from Great Red and Ophis? Yeah that would scare a lot of people.

"You also attract powerful beings like Great Red, and Ophis. Then there is the fact you fight dangerous enemies like Vali or Cao Cao, and you your able to defeat them. You also have made your alliances clear, you fight for Gremory who is loyal to the devil kings. It's no wonder they are afraid with you around." Azazel said that last part sounding a little upset about my 'position' in the underworld and I felt the same way.

I was a political tool without meaning to become one, I know Sirzechs wouldn't use me… Hell none of the devil kings would, I had a good relationship with all of them in some way or fashion. Sirzechs is a friend, and my future brother-in-law. Serafall and I were tv starts and I had done some movie projects with her… Boy was that a crazy day. With Ajuka he helped me, Azazel and my dad with our projects and Falbium… Well the guy and I didn't interact much, but he had his servants contact me about a job offer and help in building a… Well a team for black opps. I still needed to go over the details but if he was asking me for help? I guess we were on good terms.

Oh, random thought, something that Azazel brought to mind when he mentioned Cao Cao. "Hey, have we had any luck with finding Cao Cao or finding out what else happened to the Hero Faction and the Khaos Brigade?" I knew that major members of the Hero Faction were captured and locked away in a special jail. Their sacred gears or for those that had them were being suppressed and from what I heard senjutsu users were dispatched to heal the life span of those who were on the verge of dying.

Guess the underworld wanted them alive to pay for their crimes.

"Because of Hades and the Old Satan faction most of the Hero Faction was taken down, and thanks to you all we were able to capture their main members. With Cao Cao and Georg however… We haven't be able to find them. Leonardo has also gone missing. Heaven and the Grigori haven't seen any signs of their sacred gears re-appearing in new hosts, which means they may be alive." Azazel explained with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Is it possible of their sacred gears being taken away? If Longinus possessors such as Georg or Cao Cao are seriously injured, that someone could steal their sacred gears?" Rias asked which did bring up an interesting point. The Grigori had created the tech to remove sacred gears from people and transfer it to other people… Raynare used it on Asia…. Speaking of that bitch… What are the rest of her and the goon squad up to?

"It is possible, if it happens, well hopefully it won't turn out badly." Azazel said with a small frown on his face, suddenly he began to laugh. "Well it doesn't matter, even if it does. It was a big mistake for anyone who messes with you guys. The Hero Faction learned that first hand. I swear you guys are bad luck when it comes to terrorists."

Snorting I shook my head but with a smile, this would be interesting. "

"I held a grudge against them for ruining the school trip." Xenovia muttered angrily.

"If they try coming near us again I will cut them to pieces." Irina grumbled crossing her arms.

"We'll crush them without mercy." Koneko said with a nod.

Rossweisse seemed lost in thought. "If we continue to fight stronger enemies, I can gather more points to become a high-class devil."

"As expected. If not now, you guys will become legends, 'Don't mess with the Gremory group, or you won't come back alive.'" Azazel began to laugh loudly.

Rias however didn't think it was as funny as the fallen angel. "We aren't a curse."

"But if they assault us, then we have no choice but to crush them." Akeno chuckled behind her hand.

Azazel nods before his face became serious again. "Back to your other question Magnus, the Khaos Brigade is still active, the two bigger factions the Old Satan and Hero Factions were halted with the loss of their leaders, and most of their people." Azazel leaned forward and rested his chin on his hands. "We also dealt with the traitors in the alliance... However, there are still plenty of those against us… There are three major factions we should all worry about… Well two, since one of them just wants you kid."

Frowning I nodded my head… True… You know I am really considering going after the Red Dragon Killers… Or RDK as I am going to call them from now on. If we could take them out I would have nothing to worry about… Plus just thinking about Raynare reminded me about Drake and everything he told me and the person he had bring them back… Whoever that was… there was only a few people that know about all this… Azazel and Ophis knew… The other two were Sirzechs and Michael…. The reason why I didn't tell anyone else about what happened was… Well it was kind of hard to accept everything Drake told me.

Ophis said she once heard of something like this but she didn't remember where… I guess since your able to live forever it would be hard to remember everything… While Azazel, Sirzechs and Michael all told me that they heard stories about creatures like Drake, but they called them something else. Outsiders. Beings that weren't meant to exist in this universe. The three leaders or I guess two leaders and the former leader of the fallen angels, all accepted what my situation and were glad I was able to keep Drake from further interfering with this world.

Azazel then turned to look at Ophis. "We at least have their former boss with us, so that is a plus."

We all looked at Ophis who was sitting close to me. "I am friends with Magnus and Ddraig."

Now that was cute, she is at the point of viewing Ddraig and I as separate people which was nice, for while she just called me Ddraig but after telling her that Ddraig and I were separate people, she would talk to us as separate people.

Speaking of Ddraig I missed that over-grown lizard… Okay he wasn't gone but he was asleep. He used up a lot of energy in helping me return and fight Cao Cao. So, while I could talk to him when he was awake, which wasn't often mind you, but he did wake up. Which was a good sign, according to Ophis and Azazel. Though to help speed up the recovery process we contacted Tannin and he promised to send over a large amount of dragon apples, along with some medicine for Ddraig to help restore his lost power.

Azazel looks between me and Ophis and nods. "Magnus, if… No what am I talking about? When you become a high-class devil in the future you won't be able to make Ophis your servant, you know the reason why right?"

"Yeah, I do." I muttered slightly looking at Ophis, there was two reasons, one was she was the former leader of the Khaos Brigade and her status of being spilt wasn't known either. Hell, we even had seals placed on her to keep her hidden. The other reason why she couldn't become a member of any peerage what so ever is… The evil piece system didn't work on god class beings. However, it did work on Valkyries who were considered half-gods.

Kiba who had been mostly quite decided to speak up. "Part of Ophis's power was stolen by the Khaos Brigade, what will happen to it?" That is a good question, according to Le Fay told us the Khaos Brigade was able to make a second 'Ophis' and she is being used as their puppet.

"Those who know about the situation have different opinions, about what to do. However, we all share one thought, that the Khaos Brigade is currently progressing at the same rate. Even if it is in a different form. We should be prepared for whatever they are planning." Azazel all gave us a warning… Oh of course, thanks for that… It was good to know that the current peace we are enjoying is short lived.

Rias changed the subject sensing the somber mode. "While it is important for us to be prepared, we do have things we need to care of first. One of which is Gasper." My girlfriend turned her attention to the half-vampire who started to twitch a little… I had heard the story about how Gasper snapped when he thought I had died… The little guy completely overwhelmed Georg. I asked everyone exactly what happened and all they said was.

'It was something out of a nightmare.'

"For the longest time I did nothing about it due to certain circumstances, but I think now would be the best time about to ask them about that power." Rias said with a small frown.

Raising an eyebrow, I turned my head. "Why is that?

"There are many reasons, but I am getting in touch with the vampire clan. Not just the House of Vladi, if we don't take the proper precautions Gasper could not only hurt us but himself if we don't know what this power really is." Rias continued explaining though she didn't answer why she didn't get in contact with Gaspers vampire family.

"… I am sorry… I never knew I had such power… I thought my eyes were the only thing that were cursed…" Gasper looks down and begins to shake slightly in fear, the poor guy said he had no memory of when he changed into that form… Rias believes this power, whether it came from his sacred gear or not, is the reason he was kicked out of his home. Standing to my feet I walked over to Gasper along with my brother and we wrapped our arms around the half-vampire.

"Right now, the vampires are fighting amongst themselves, their world is closed off to the outside normally. I am hopping nothing serious is going on." Rias also stood to her feet and walked over to Gasper and began to comfort him.

Azazel sighs and shakes his head. "Vampires, are seriously nothing but trouble. I rather not get involved with them, but it wouldn't be good to leave Gasper's new power unchecked. Looks like we have no choice but to go to them."

"I'm sorry, for causing so much trouble… But I don't want to see the people from my house." Gasper shakes slightly but calmed down as Rias gently rubbed his head…. Gasper what happened to you? How badly did your family abuse you? I knew a bit but nothing much… His past was total mystery to me, the only thing I knew for certain. How he became a devil. After running away from his family, he had the bad luck of running into a vampire-hunter and if Rias wasn't around to save him… Well he wouldn't be here.

Akeno put her hand on her chin. "Aside from the issue of Gasper's power, there is the magicians correct?" Thank you for changing the subject Akeno… This somber mood wasn't good for anyone what so ever… Though she was right, the magicians were something we had to discuss. Ever since ancient times, devils and magicians would make pacts with devil. They would then pay a price and the devil would lend their powers when needed. It is different then when a devil grants a wish for a human.

I knew for a fact that I was supposed to be getting offers, hell Le Fay said she would help me when it came to select a magician. Though to be honest, I was wondering if I could either choose my sisters, or even Le Fay herself.

"Yesterday the magician council announced the ratings for young devils, including your generation to all the magicians in the world. To them making a pact with one of the young devils will be a win, win situation. Especially if it's with the Gremory group. Starting with Rias, the younger sister of the devil king, then you Magnus, while your only technically a devil you are a being of immense power being the Red Dragon Emperor. Kiba with the holy-devil sword, Akeno the holy lighting priestess and the daughter of Baraqiel, Xenovia of the Durandal and so on. You guys will receive a lot of offers you know? Choose which magician you will make pacts with wisely okay? If you make the wrong choice your ratings will go lower."

Azazel explained all this to us while Rias just nodded along, like she heard all of this before. Then again that is to be expected she is a noble after all and most likely has spent all her life hearing stuff like this.

"Magnus?"

"Yes?" I asked looking at my girlfriend.

"Do you remember what you promised me before taking your promotion test?" She asked with a small smile.

Blinking I nodded my head with a small blush. "Yes, I do, say after we meet with that visitor we should go on that date."

"I will be looking forward to it my sweet Magnus." Rias smiled happily and for a moment we just stared at one another.

"After Rias I get to go on a date with Magnus next!" Xenovia jumped up and pointed at herself.

"That's not fair! Then I am next." Irina pouted slightly.

"Then I get the next one!"

"I'll go after Asia."

Both Asia and Koneko jumped up…. Okay so let's see…. Rias, then Xenovia, and Irina… Asia, Koneko…

"Me to! I want to see more of Japan!"

"And I."

"Magnus there is a bargain sale going on tomorrow we should go check it out."

… So, Ravel is next, along with Ophis then Rossweisse…. Which just left-

"Then I will have a date on top of his bed after he is finished with you all."

Yep there is Akeno…. Being Akeno… I can take her out, but we aren't doing… THAT!

"Ahaha." Azazel began to laugh at the situation… Seriously if it wasn't me I would be laughing as well.

"We could train after your done with the girls." Kiba offered good naturedly. "You still need to practice your Devil Trigger."

Gasper just silently stared up at me…. Yeah, I know that look he wants to play video games later… Esh… Seems like I have a busy few days ahead of me… And that doesn't include our special visitor.

Suddenly I felt Rias tug at my sleeve and hug my arm. "You seem pretty busy, but I am first, right?"

"Always." You know despite things being busy… I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

After the meeting with Azazel we met with our special guest and to be honest it was quite shocking…

"Hello everyone, it has been a while. I am pleased to see your all well." Bowing before us was Millicas Gremory… The only son of the devil king Sirzechs and the strongest queen Grayfia… My girlfriend's nephew and my future brother-in-law. He was standing on the porch with a bag right next to him… So, he's our special guest, weird I thought it would some visiting leader or something. Not Millicas, but hey I am not complaining. Millicas was a cool kid and he had a knack for pranking people.

Well welcoming the little guy with a smile and a pat on the back I took the devil prince into the house and re-introduced Millicas to everyone. That meant my parents and siblings. They all took to him like they did the last time they saw him. My parents loved the little guy, my sisters wanted to play with him, but that wasn't going to happen at least not right now. Finally, he met with Mason who took to him the way I did and made him his little brother.

Well after that we all headed up to the VIP room, to have some snacks and drinks, as we all sat down and hung out. As we talked I noticed that Millicas was dressed in a very nice and expensive suit… Maybe it's the fact that I grew up as human and not a devil noble, but when I was kid I wore shorts and t-shirts and ran wild. Millicas on the other hand, wore nice clothing, had great manners and was very well behaved…. Looking over at Mason who came to the same conclusion as me, we both nodded.

Millicas will be corrupted.

"Here is your tea, and if I remember you always take two teaspoons of sugar, right?" Akeno smiled handing the boy cup.

"Yes, thank you big sister Akeno." Millicas took the cup from Akeno and smiled… Huh interesting he called me big brother… Does he look at all of us like older siblings? Would make sense, given the fact he doesn't have his own. Well that's fine with me.

"So Millicas not that the visit isn't nice but what brings you here?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

The devil king's son looked at Rias who nodded at him with a smile. "I am here today observe big sister Rias and all of you."

"What will you be observing?" Asia asked for the rest of us.

Millicas smiles and leans forward looking quite excited. "I came here because I wanted to see how devils interact in the human world."

Observe the ways the others interact with the rest of the world? That's uh… interesting.

Rias stood up and walked behind Millicas placing her hands on his shoulders. "When Millicas grows up and forms his own peerage, he will have to make pact with humans, he wants to see how devils interact and live in the human world. Right?" The red-head asked looking at her nephew.

"That's right! For people who are so famous in the underworld I want see how you live and act with humans." Millicas said rather excitedly. That makes sense, he wanted to know how normal humans and devils get along in the human world.

"Millicas will be staying with us for a few days, so please help me take care of him." Rias asked all of us. Everyone made some sign of agreeing, hey he was Rias' nephew and my future brother-in-law. Plus, he is a good kid, so it wouldn't be that big of a deal for us to take care of him.

Millicas looks at Asia and turns his head. "I heard from Rias that you're like a little sister to her, if that's the case will act as my sister as well?"

Asia's mouth drops, and she began to shake a little. "Oh my… what do I do, Magnus? Having the devil king's son think of me as a big sister is too much but I feel happy!"

Chuckling I gently rubbed the blonde's back and kissed the top of her head to calm her down. Though I had a feeling I would have to do this for the rest of the other girls involved with me later on. Not that I'm complaining. "Just relax, you'll be fine. Hey Millicas, what about Xenovia and Irina? What do you think about them?" I asked a little curious to know what his thoughts were on the other members of our little group.

"I am a little nervous to hear what the son of the devil king thinks about me."

"Even as an angel I am a keen to hear his thoughts, but I am also nervous!"

Xenovia and Irina both stood at attention awaiting to hear what the kid had to say about them… It's funny I never seen them like this before.

"Yes, Xenovia you're a holy sword wielder correct? I watched the rating game, and you looked really amazing. Defeating your opponent with absolute power!" Millicas praised the blue-haired swordswoman who beamed with praise.

"I see you understand what I am about." Xenovia chuckled but she didn't notice Millicas take a breath… Yeah, a but is a coming and it will not be pretty.

"But, you have many abilities with your holy sword. I think you should be more of a technique type fighter and use more of the traits of your holy sword. For example, cutting your opponents without them realizing it by using the Transparency sword. You could also use the Mimic sword as camouflage while you charge up your holy aura. In fact, why not use both swords at the same time! Even though you are powerful, if people do a little research they could beat you. You only won your match because Gasper was supporting you- "Millicas then continued on with talking about how Xenovia could improve herself in battle… To be honest it was quite harsh to just watch… After a few minutes Millicas had ended his little speech to Xenovia who looked very crestfallen.

"Y-yes I'll be careful from now on…"

Awe… Okay Xenovia gets some extra attention today, maybe I can get her some ice cream, or I could take her to the batting cages to let off some steam. Yeah that could work. While Xenovia had her head lowered and looked like a dog with it's tail between its legs. One of our members was quite ecstatic and happy about what Millicas said.

"Thank you so much." Kiba said with tears of joy in his eyes… Kiba for the last few days have been trying to get Xenovia to really see the importance of technique types, but the girl would just laugh it off and tell him she could just make do with more power… However, after today she won't be doing that… In fact, now that I think about it… Xenovia expressed an interest in becoming my devil servant if I made high-class… I may need to consider getting her to take Millicas and Kiba's advice… Yeah sorry Xenovia but your going to be training in techniques from now on.

Irina who had been listening was nodding her head excitedly. "Looks like Millicas really pegged you Xenovia, I am really curious to hear what you think about me." Irina pointed at herself with a smile.

"Yes! You are the 'self-proclaimed Angel', correct? I have heard rumors about you!"

"It's not self-proclaimed! I _am_ a real Angel!"

Irina protested her ears getting a little misty… Yeah Irina was a little sensitive about the whole angel thing, Xenovia mostly did it as a joke to bother her best friend and to be honest it was cute to see. As Irina was busy pouting, with Xenovia testing her. Rossweisse made her way up to the small devil prince.

"I haven't formally introduced myself yet. I am Rossweisse a rook in the service of your aunt. It is a pleasure to meet you." Oh, right while Rossweisse has seen Millicas before they weren't properly introduced to one another.

Millicas smiled brightly. "I've heard of you Rossweisse. My mother told me that you were a wonderful woman, who can take care of things on her own. I think it would be great if I could learn a lot from you."

Rossweisse began to stroke her hair with a smile on her face. "So, Lady Grayfia has such a high opinion of me. I am honored, it is nice to know that some people understand me. Very well Millicas I will teach you about self-management. First let's go to a 100-yen shop after this! I will teach you about the beauty of Japan there!"

Blinking in confusion I stared Rossweisse and sighed, Seriously Rossweisse? I get that bargain hunting is good and all, but they have those kinds of stories all around the world. Why not show him all the things that only Japan has to offer?

"So Millicas will be staying with us for a few days, right?" I asked Rias trying to get off my thing about the bargain hunting.

"That's right, I hope it won't be to much trouble mother and father." Rias said looking at my parents who smiled warmly at the small boy.

"Of course not, he is always welcome here." My dad said with a grin as he stroked his beard. "Right dear?"

My mom didn't' answer right away she just kept looking at Millicas with a curious stare before saying. "I wonder would our grandchildren look like this?" Rias and I both went very still and very red, at my mother's words… Either she is trying to troll us, or she is really thinking about it. "The hair would mostly be bronze with some red I am betting."

Nope she's not trolling us… Sighing I rubbed the bridge of my nose and looked at my girlfriend who looked a little lost in lala land… Looking around the room I could see most of the girls were all thinking about it themselves… Okay seriously? Damn it mom, you can't do this to the girls! They will start getting weird ideas, and I could end up in danger!

It took a few minutes, but the girls shook themselves out of their day dreams, while the rest of us guys and the females related to me by blood all just sighed.

Rias clears her throat, trying to regain some semblance of order. "Anyway, everyone I want you all to look after Millicas. Everyone continue as you are and just do what you normally do, even though he is the next heir after me, just treat him like you would a normal boy." Rias was speaking mostly to the rest of us, not the adults in the room. She knew my folks would look after the kid like their own.

"Yes ma'am!" Everyone more or less answered, hell I did it myself just for old times sakes, and thus Millicas's time with us began.


	64. Millicas's visit

**Hey guys I am back and we are continuing with Millicas's stay at the Maverick House. Now nothing too exciting happens here but it's the build up for the next chapter which will be a lot of fun. Because something cool happens next chapter. I don't want to spoil it but when you see the next chapter title... Well let's just say the return of this character will be fun to see. Now I want to say thank you to everyone who faved and followed my stories it means a lot guys. Really it does, so thank you from the bottom of my heart. Same to my reviewers I love hearing back from you guys. Now onto the reviews! Merendinoemiliano thank you it means a lot. Blake2020 thanks glad to know you liked it.** **WweTheBeast2015 Yep everyone gets to hang out with Millicas and wait till next chapter. Ace Irina getting flustered is funny, also I see what you mean and a part of the chapter went missing but I fixed the problem so I explained the reasoning why she is acting the way she is. Also yes I do know that she wants to be a baker just like her mom. As for the month, it's close to winter but I don't think it's December yet, the LN's aren't really good at keeping track of time unless they say what month it was. As for Nat she will be re-appearing soon enough. Just like Nic. As for Azazel just wants to focus on his hobbies though he still has plenty of work to do even if he isn't the Governor General. Also I have watched the first season of The Magicians but I didn't finish it. I need to but I have been re-watching Big Wolf on Campus on youtube.**

 **Anyway the next chapter should be up either later tonight or sometime tomorrow just depends on what I can finish. Now I need to get back to work but I will see you all in the next chapter!**

* * *

"Okay then, we will be doing a thousand reps!" Xenovia said swinging her baseball bat knocking a ball straight toward some guy.

"Yes, coach!" The kid happily replied as he catches the ball Xenovia had smacked, the kid was in a baseball uniform, and as to who he is… Well he is one of Xenovia's regular customers for when she does devil jobs.

Sitting on a grassy hill observing the entire scene was Millicas and myself. The young devil wanted to observe devils on the job, so he decided to tag along Xenovia who was requested that night. I went along mostly because I was to act as his bodyguard while he was in town. Trust me there isn't a lot of people stupid enough to try and attack the devil king's son when his bodyguard was the Red Dragon Emperor, and with the wielder of Ex-Durandal nearby? Yeah no one would dare touch this kid.

See ever since Millicas arrived he just mostly hung out at the house with the rest of us as we showed him around. So, when Xenovia got a call for a job and he wanted to go with her? Well how could I say no to the little guy?

Most of the jobs Xenovia was requested for involves physical labor, which included construction work, practice partner for different sorts or helping someone exercise.

"Do your best!"

Next to me besides Millicas was Asia who is cheering for Xenovia's client in a cheerleader's uniform. The boy asked for a cheerleader who would help cheer him on as well as someone to help him practice. So, Asia who didn't have any jobs decided to help out. Chuckling I shook my head as Asia spun around and cheered… It was quite cute to see, Asia of course was used to wearing such things, due to some of the devil jobs she had to do. Which usually included but not limited to, playing cards with people or doing cosplay photo shoots. Koneko received similar requests all the time.

Akeno's jobs were very different, she was contracted out to either CEO's of companies, or rich house wives, she would spend her time either listening to them, or drinking tea. Most of her work was involved in helping take the stress away from the men and women of high society. Kiba did similar jobs only he was requested by beautiful older women who worked stressful jobs, he would cook for them, listen to their problems and he would remove all their stress.

Gasper always did his work via the computer, so I had no idea what he did, all I know is he was still considered the top earner among the group. Rossweisse was summoned by housewives, she usually taught them how to handle financials along with bargain hunting.

Surprisingly Rias was requested the least out of everyone, though that's to be expected. The requirements for contracting a high-class devil like Rias were… pretty high. Most of she does involves de-cursing items and defeating monsters that are after the client.

While me? I don't do any devil jobs… Or at least I didn't in the past. However now? Well I didn't do jobs in the typical manner, I mostly worked with Azazel or did random stuff for the underworld now a days. Like when I did stuff for the Dragon Knight show. I also helped my friends out when they needed a pair of hands. That is why I didn't take Millicas with me, seeing how most of the stuff I did with Azazel normally involved weird or wacky crap. While the Dragon Knight stuff… Well there was nothing coming up for that.

"Alright go for ten thousand now!" Xenovia said with a large smile on her face.

"Yes coach!"

Frowning for a moment I raised an eyebrow watching the scene, the poor guy was exhausted beyond belief. Yet despite that he had a smile on his face, eh I guess when you have a girl like Xenovia helping you and Asia cheering you on, you could do a lot of things. Still he was only human and could only do so much, shaking my head I looked at Millicas who was watching with a critical eye.

"So wonderful, I want my future group to have people who enjoy their work like this." Millicas commented.

"Millicas when you do create your group, do you have a candidate in mind already?" I asked a little curious.

Millicas shook his head. "No, but I am starting right now, but I do have a good reference model."

"Let me guess, your dad or Rias, right?" I asked with a grin.

"Everyone in big sister's Rias group are wonderful, especially you Magnus, but my goal is to have a group like my fathers." Millicas smiled up at me.

That makes sense, to me to be honest. Sirzechs group was the strongest in the underworld, and they earned that title… I should know I saw them fight first hand. They far surpassed anything our group could do by a long shot. Hell, even if I were to fight just one of them and used the Celestial Dragon power… I would still lose. Granted to would be a fantastic loss and but it would a loss all the same. From what Rias told me that the entire team didn't gather unless it was for a crisis or political reasons. However, I would like to meet them all at least once. The only ones that I know are Grayfia and Enku, I know there was a samurai like warrior in the group, but other then that? I never got a good luck at the rest of them.

As Millicas and I were talking, Ophis came into view along with Noble who was in a smaller form and Rassei Asia's dragon familiar. Now normally seeing both Noble and Rassei in the same place at the same time was not a good thing. The two dragons had an extreme dislike for the other, however when Ophis moved in the two dragons seemed to get along… It really was curious thing, though everyone expected because Ophis was a Dragon God and they wanted to be on their best behavior. Ophis reached into the pockets of her goth-lolita outfit and pulled out, two balls and thus began a cute game of catch.

Smiling I waved at Ophis who waved back at me. "Having fun?" I asked.

The Dragon God nodded her head then went back to her game of catch with the two dragons. "I shall train them both."

What!? Both dragons at hearing the words train both growled in approval… That's not good… Noble was already incredibly powerful given the fact he was a Magic Dragon and Rassei was no slouch either, but he was still a baby… Staring at both dragons an image flashed before my eyes, I saw two dragons, a blood red dragon, and dark blue dragon both standing above the ranks of the dragon kings… Those two would become the next Heavenly Dragons… I had no doubt about that… Though if Ophis, Asia, and myself keep them in line, they won't share Ddraig's and Albion's fate… Hopefully.

"Yo Asia what do you think about Rassei being trained?" I asked a little curious about what she thought about the whole thing.

"I think Rassei will become an amazing dragon under her tutelage." Asia smiled brightly. "Though he is a little young to train, I think it would be better if Rassei just stayed as her playmate."

Smiling I shook my head, that is what I loved about Asia she was such a sweet person. "It's funny Asia you seem to have a good relationships with dragons. Look at Rassei, our friend, me… Noble is an expectation but that dragon doesn't like many people."

Blushing brightly Asia looked down slightly. "That might be true… If I have such good connections, it's only thanks to the Lord. I have a blessed life and I wouldn't change anything about it and it's because of meeting you that I am able to live like I am."

Rubbing the back of my head I chuckled to myself with a blush. "Hey, you aren't the only Asia, I can't imagine what my life would be like without you in it."

"Magnus whether it will a thousand or ten thousand years I want to be by your side." Asia smiled at me and leaned down and kissed my cheek.

Smiling I gently rubbed my cheek with a blush. "Sounds like a plan."

Asia nodded happily and went back to cheering with some new vigor, you know I had been fighting it for a while, but I can accept this kind of life. Sure, it wasn't what I originally thought what would happen but hey life happens as you try to make plans. Sure, at first it was a little difficult, but things are flowing well together. The girls did fight once in a while, but it was really just over little things and overall, they all got along. Not sure how they got to that system, but I won't question it, though if anymore girls join up… Well… A part of me was afraid of what would happen while another was okay with it… I blame my new body.

"Who is that girl in the black dress?" Millicas asked drawing me from my thoughts. "I saw her back at the house, but I don't think anyone mentioned who she was."

Looking at Millicas, I thought over what to say, Ophis staying with us is supposed to be a secret. Though I didn't want to lie to Millicas… Hmm… How to phrase this? "Well, she's a friend, see she is a dragon that used some magic to turn herself human." That isn't a lie, Ophis is a friend and a dragon that is using magic to keep herself looking human. "She is staying with us to learn and understand the way we live." That isn't a lie either, Ophis is trying to understand what we do, and so she copies everything we do. That includes playing games, watering flowers, cooking, swimming. Though I am trying to keep her from picking up the other girl's bad habits.

"Then she's just like me!" Millicas smiled happily as he returned his attention back Xenovia's coaching as he leaned against me.

Breathing a sigh of relief, I shook my head and rubbed the top of his head. Thank goodness, he doesn't pry and as long as I tell the others to tell him what I did, we should be fine… Though now that I think about it we should try to change Ophis's look around. She's too easily recognizable, especially by those who are higher in power… My train of thought however was interrupted as I felt something strange… It was as if someone was not only watching us but wishing me ill will….

Frowning I looked around but even with my new senses I couldn't pick up anything… Even with my senjutsu… It was like it had vanished. Xenovia, Ophis, Asia and the two dragon familiars must have felt it as well because they all stopped what they were doing for a moment…. Millicas of course didn't seem aware of what was going on, neither did Xenovia's client. Sharing a look with Xenovia and Asia they both nodded and went back to doing what they were doing, while Ophis not sensing a threat went back to playing with the dragons.

What in the world was that presence? It seemed so familiar and, yet I couldn't place it for some reason… I hope RDK aren't hopping to strike against me now…. That wouldn't end well for them, or the city. I was almost tempted to go and investigate where I think the presence came from but decided against it. It wouldn't be smart to off on my own and leave the others behind… Yeah, they can take care of themselves and I know they would protect Millicas, but it would be better if I stayed here and then talk to Azazel and the others about what happened.

"Xenovia! Asia! I'm back with some drinks!"

Turning to the voice I grinned as Irina came running up with a big bag in her hands. Irina would sometimes join Asia and Xenovia on jobs and watch them. Kind of like what Millicas was doing, and even though the angels and devils had a peace agreement it would still be bad if an angel directly helped a devil during a devil job. So, when she could Irina would bring drinks or snacks even a nice fluffy towel if needed.

"Oh, the refreshments from the 'Self-proclaimed Angel' have arrived." Xenovia said teasingly.

"I'm not self-proclaimed! I am a real one!" Irina puffed her cheeks out in anger. Laughing I shook my head at their antics, despite that presence I felt, things so far have gone really well.

* * *

The next day we all were in the training room of my house, the reason being… Well Gasper, Kiba and myself will be facing Millicas in a practice match. The reason being… Rias suggested it, and the kid jumped all over it. Now normally I am fine with a good spar, get the blood pumping and all that but Millicas is a just a kid… a very special one yes but a kid all the same.

However, after some coaxing I relented and decided to face Millicas along with my friends. Right now, Millicas had changed into a plain t-shirt along with some sweats and tennis shoes. While the rest of us all wore something similar. Kiba was wielding a custom sword that had no edge… Basically a practice blade, it was also just a plain sword that he made with sword birth, since it would be too dangerous to use a holy-devil sword or even a holy sword. Gasper of course had no weapon as for me? I was not using anything, sort of. Rias wanted me to use my armor, but I told her no, it wasn't that I didn't think Millicas couldn't handle the power of my balance breaker… Well that is what I thought but it was more then that. Ddraig was still asleep and I rather focus on the things that wouldn't wake him up… The poor guy needed his rest.

So instead I decided to use my Ascension forms… Well more importantly I was going to use the Vanishing Dragon power. Out of all my other abilities it was the safest to use, plus if what I was told about Millicas true… Well it would be needed.

Everyone that was here was would be watching our little match, Rias and the girls were cheering for everyone to do their best. My parents told us to take it easy, while the twins were setting up a video recorder, and Mason was munching on some popcorn. Which he was sharing with Ophis.

"I will do my best." Gasper smiled slightly though he did look a little nervous.

"Relax, Gaspy. You guys remember the plan, right?" I asked looking at the two blondes.

Nodding Kiba held up his practice blade. "Of course, just don't over do it."

Akeno walked onto the sparing mat and held up her hand. "Let the mock battle begin!" Giving the signal, the black-haired girl left the mat.

"Here I come!" Millicas taking off at speeds that a kid his age shouldn't be capable of, he covered his hand in a red aura and fired a few shots of magic at me.

Letting out a grunt of I activated the Vanishing Ascension form. "Now!"

Gasper made the first move for our side as he sprinted and turned into a horde of bats with glowing red eyes. Using his sacred gear Gasper stopped the demonic energy, Kiba now rushed forward and headed straight for Millicas, swinging his blade at the young devil who avoided it.

Me on the other hand I went straight for the frozen energy. Dividing the attacks until nothing was left I re-directed the energy into my body, Kiba who was engaged in a game of cat and mouse with the red-headed boy saw me coming and he jumped then flipped over Millicas and sent a swift kick into his back. Knocking him toward me. If I could get my hands on him and divide his stamina this match would be over.

However, Millicas shocked all of us, as he tumbled forward he sent a blast of power straight into the ground and launched himself straight into the air above me. Watching in shock I stared at Millicas as he landed behind me.

Smiling Millicas raised his left hand and fired off another blast of demonic energy only this time instead of a straight blast, the power was scattered like a shot gun. Eyes going wide I spread out my aura and began to divide the power. This is insane… I think I seriously misjudged Millicas here…. Yes, he wasn't as strong as the people we fight on a normal basis, but he was stronger then anyone his age should be… This kid really is the son of Sirzechs and Grayfia. Gritting my teeth slightly I slammed my foot into the ground sending a blue wave of power straight toward Millicas who dodged out of the way only to run straight into Kiba.

The blonde knight swung his blade but Millicas surprised all of us again by applying a thin layer of the power of destruction around his body. The moment the sword made contact it was utterly destroyed. Millicas taking advantage of the moment of distraction he ran away from Kiba, and headed to the other side of the training mat.

"Truly amazing…" Kiba said discarding the now broke sword, replacing it the knight motioned for me and Gasper to re-join him. "I don't think our plan is going to work." Kiba said as soon as we were close to him. "He's a lot more skilled then I expected."

"Same, it's damn impressive. His utter control over his power and the power to not only act but react quickly." Grinning I turned my attention back to Millicas who was watching us warily.

"Then we do we do?" Gasper asked as he was in his humanoid form.

Switching forms to the Welsh Ascension I cracked my neck. "We switch it up. Wild style."

"Works for me." Kiba shrugged his shoulders.

"If you're sure Magnus…" Gasper said a little nervously, he didn't like Wild style, but it would do us some good… See when Gasper, Kiba and I trained together we didn't just fight with the other. We came up with different tactics and ways to fight. Wild style is one of those, and it was perhaps the most chaotic form of fighting we had. Essentially, we just ran wild and what our instincts told us to do. Gasper for obvious reasons didn't like it, however we did get some decent results when we used it in training before.

Cracking my knuckles, I rushed toward Millicas who fired out a few blasts of destruction. Instead of dodging I powered straight through it by creating a fiery shield around my body. Getting close to Millicas I sent a punch toward his stomach. The crimson-haired boy placed his power underneath his feet and launched himself into the air, but he was suddenly frozen as Gasper was using his sacred gear. Kiba jumped into the air and smacked the son of the devil king in the back just as Gasper let him go. The force of the attack was more then enough to knock the wind out of Millicas.

Yet despite that he still fought to get up. Not to be a bad sport I wanted for him to get back up before moving in again, but before he took a step Gasper swooped in as a horde of bats. Millicas started to summon his power of destruction but before he got the chance to I ran forward and kneed him the stomach knocking him back and away from Gasper. Using his speed Kiba rushed in and tripped the crimson-haired kid with his sword.

Millicas didn't move for a moment and I was a little worried we went to far. Walking over to him I decided to see if he was alright. Staring down at him I held out my hand and slowly helped him back to his feet. "Millicas you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah… Just... Need to catch my breath…" Millicas smiled giving me a thumbs up.

Chuckling I turned my head. "Are you sure? We can stop if you had enough."

"Not… Even… close…" He said panting heavily trying to get his breath back. Looking at him I could see he had a grin on his face.

Chuckling I jumped back and nodded. "Okay kid let's see what you can really do!"

* * *

"Hahaha…. That… was a lot of fun…" Millicas was spread eagle on the floor breathing heavily.

"You kept up with us for half an hour. That's not bad." Kiba smiled gently dabbing his face with a towel.

"Not at all." I admitted, sure we went easy on him but still he did great. No matter how times we knocked him down he would just get back to his feet, and fight harder then before. If it were any other kid, they would have given up or complained but not Millicas. As we fought all three of us gave Millicas some advice or told him how to improve his fighting technique. Which he not only took in stride, but he stored that information away for later. This kid not only had talent and skill, but he also was a hard worker and was willing to learn. All and all Millicas when he grows up will be a frightening and fun opponent.

Rias walked over to her nephew and handed him a towel. "You did well for taking on the three older boys and not giving up."

Smiling I nodded. "Yes, he did. Now I am going to go splash some water on my face." Heading to the bathroom I began to wash some of the light sweat off my face. "You know that was a lot of fun… Though it was different, from when I hung out with him in the underworld. Back then it was just me being a big brother, but now? Maybe it was because I was involved with all these women… but I started to wonder what it would like to be dad… I mean that is where my relationships with these girls are going one day… Huh I should talk to my dad about this, hopefully he can give me advice.

"I see you enjoyed yourself." Akeno appeared behind me laughing a little, with a smile on her face and a bottle of water in her hands.

Taking the bottle when she offered it I slowly began to drink the contents. "Thank you." I said in between gulps of water.

Akeno just kept smiling. "Magnus, lately I've been thinking about something."

"About what?" Raising an eyebrow, I decided to stop drinking because I knew Akeno would say something that would cause me to spit my water out.

"Whether it be a boy or a girl, I am fine with either. Just seeing Ophis and Millicas makes those feelings stronger." Akeno smiled at me and turned her head to the side. "In the future when you get married which would you prefer a boy or a girl?"

Blinking I stared at Akeno and slowly thought over the question. "Well, boy or girl it doesn't matter. I would love them all the same, I don't really have a preference." I answered honestly, I really had no preference when it came the gender of my future kids… As long as they were healthy and happy then that is all that mattered, to me… You know this is getting weird… Why is she bringing this stuff up now? Hell, why was I thinking about it… This is just way to confusing.

Akeno smiled while patting her stomach. "If it is your child, then I will bear as many as you want."

The two of us stared at one another… I had no idea how to react to that, seriously these girls always seem to get the jump on me with questions with things like this. I opened my mouth to say something but the only thing that came out was a shocked wheeze which was soon followed by a cough.

Giggling Akeno rubbed my back. "It's so fun to tease you."

"Something tells me you weren't joking." I said eyeing her with a blush on my face, though anything else I could was interrupted as a new presence made itself known in the bathroom, turning around I found myself face to large board chest. The guy standing in front of me was huge… Now I am no slouch in the height department. I am five eleven… This guy however was over six feet, he had spiked orange hair and a thick coat that had flames on it. Just looking at his hands I could see that he could easily crush my skull in it with no problem…. Frowning I spread my arm out and kept Akeno behind me… I don't feel any ill intent from this guy but hey… better to be safer then sorry.

"Oh oh, the Red Dragon Emperor talking about babies in a bathroom, what kind of situation are you in?" He laughed loudly… How long has he been listening to our conversation?

"Second, you do know going into a bathroom while someone else is in there is rude." Two more people entered the bathroom, one of them was a thin man with wavy black/blonde hair, and he was wearing a long crimson robe. The second one was a Japanese man wearing a traditional haori… Wait a second I think I think I recognize this guy…

He was fighting the Jabberwocky! He's the knight! Which meant….

"These are members of Sirzechs's peerage." Akeno said in shock slightly.

Why do I have a feeling my day just became more complicated?


	65. Rematch Satan Red vs Red Dragon Emperor

**Hey guys I am back! I am so excited I couldn't wait to get this chapter out and so it here is. Now I Just want to say thank you to everyone who faved, followed and over all just read my stories. It means a lot really it does. Now I hope your all ready for this chapter because we have something cool happen. Which you all know. So I hope your ready, also I will have a Author's Note at the bottom of this chapter to explain my thoughts and reasons on something I did. Now I need to thank everyone who took the time to review it means a lot to know you guys took the time out of your day to write a review. Now time for the reviews! M** **erendinoemiliano Glad you liked the chapter, and thought it was funny. I figured we all were over due for some funny chapters before getting back to the serious stuff. Also Magnus has a heart to heart with Sirzechs when he arrives, so it should be fun to see. Franciskanneh007 Well I normally don't do gender bending but I think I can swing that... Get it? Well it was funny to me. Anyway I plan on having more of Azazel's wacky Experiments. Which covers side stuff that is totally Magnus's, cause while Magnus does a lot of the side stuff Issei did he gets his own stuff so just wait and see. Also what you just asked is very interesting and all I can say is this, if Magnus was as strong as he was already he would have been helping out with protecting. It's what he does, and he would realize that the supernatural world's problems are the human problem. Also if Magnus didn't save Rias or ever to go Japan... Well who knows who his love interest would be. He most likely would have run into Xenovia and Irina already and that could have happened because they would have sought him out to give him his sword. I can give you some more answers in a PM. Blake2020 Thanks and here is the update! WweTheBeast2015 If you think last chapter is fun, wait till you see this one.**

 **Anyway I hope to see you in the next chapter!**

* * *

Akeno and I both left the bathroom bringing the members of Sirzech's peerage with us, while everyone was shocked at meeting them… Rias's reaction was more so then anyone else… How do I know this? Well she screamed hysterically at the sight of them.

"Okita! You all came!"

The Japanese man… devil? Eh screw it I figure it out later, smiled softly. "Princess, it has been a while. I thought I should escort Lord Millicas." Okita then turned his attention to Kiba. "I am glad that you are doing well Yuuto."

Kiba bows and stands at attention. "It has been a while since the summer, Master."

I knew it, I called it! Wait… Okita why is that name familiar? Staring at the devil for a moment longer I gasped out loud. "Wait a second don't tell me your Okita Souji!? The captain of the first division of the Shinsengumi? You're a real life historical person!?" Holy shit that is awesome! I read about this guy in school! This is just amazing, not only is he in Sirzechs's group and Kiba's sword master but he's also a real samurai… Hell if anything he could very well be the last of the samurai… Unless there were others from his time around… Screw it I am still calling him the Last Samurai.

The Last Samurai smiled at me and bowed his head. "Yes, it is a pleasure to meet you officially young lord."

"Hahaha! It's been a while princess." The guy that was laughing was the giant red-headed guy.

"You are being rude to the princess. Princess Rias, it really has been a while. You have become even more beautiful." Bowing before her was the thin creepy guy in the crimson robe… Looking around I slowly probed each of them just to get a glimpse of their strength and…. Okay ow! I could barely get a glimpse at anything, before something cut my senses off… Looking at the crimson robbed guy I could see he was smirking at me… So, he is the one that did it.

"So, Second and MacGregor came…. Why did you all come here? You don't gather unless it's an emergency, even if you are here as Millicas's guards that is to much." Rias commented, and she was right. Seriously them being here is over kill… Like bringing Star Wars level tech to fight England in the Revolutionary war type over kill.

The huge guy who I am going to guess is Second, pulled out a huge jug of well… if my nose was right, sake and began take a long pull from the jug. Pulling the jug away from his mouth he breathed out freaking fire! "Nothing much, we just thought we should go on a trip with everyone, so we came to how you were doing princess along with guarding the little prince. Though we couldn't bring that bastard Enku or Bahamut."

… Really? They came to play tourist and drop in on Rias and see how she and Millicas are doing… Okay then, I wanted to call bullshit but then again, these guys are so powerful and high ranking that I am sure they could do almost anything they wanted to.

"Still I am amazed. I haven't seen you three together since I really little." Rias said with an almost shocked expression on her face.

"As am I, this is the first time I have seen you three together in one place." Akeno supplied… Really? Wow, that is impressive.

…. Nothing was said for the next few seconds, as everyone just stared at the strange visitors.

"Oh, I should introduce them all to you." Rias finally snapped out of her shocked state and began to introduce our guests, staring with the Last Samurai. "This my brother's only knight Okita Souji, he is also Kiba's master. As Magnus said he was one of the Shinsengumi."

Irina who hadn't said a word since I made the shocking connection finally spoke. "I can't believe it, such an important person in my country's history is a devil… I read that you died because of tuberculosis."

Okita smiled at Irina and nodded. "That is correct, at the time I left the battlefield due to my illness, but I wished to avoid death as many do so I began to search through various rituals and incantations. By chance or some form of a miracle I ended up summoning Lord Sirzechs. Of course, back then he took the form of a black cat."

Wait Sirzechs can turn into a cat? I didn't know that! My question is why did he go running around like a cat? I need to ask him about that later…. Also, if he can shapeshift can all devils? I knew they could appear at whatever age they wanted to, which is why Rias's parents looked so young despite the fact they are centuries old.

"There was some side effects from the rituals he performed, Okita's body became a home for various monsters." The red robbed devil said providing some additional information… Why would he provide and holy shit there is a monster behind the Last Samurai.

The creature ad the face of a monkey, the arms and legs of a tiger and the tail… It was a freaking snake… and not the tail of one… No this thing as the main body of the snake, which meant it had fangs and everything.

"Ah!"

"So cool!"

Okita gently pats the monsters head. "This is a Nue, the Japanese version of a chimera, to the rituals I preformed my body became home to many youkai. Because of that I am able to perform Hitori Hyakki Yakou or the Monster Parade."

…. Okay that is cool! Also, freaky but really cool! Granted I don't want that happening to me but damn that is impressive.

"That is the reason why he needed two knight pieces. His youkai were fighting the anti-monsters spawned from the Jabberwocky." The guy in the robe continued explaining… Okay does he just add in his two cents every few moments? That is so annoying… Wait I do that! He's stealing my thing!

"Kiba, if he is your master how come you fight with long swords instead of katana's?" Megan asked shaking me from my own thoughts… That is a good question, one I never really thought of asking him before.

"The things I learned from my master were the way of the sword and proper fighting posture rather than his style of swordsmanship. So, my fighting style isn't completely that of Tennen Rishin-ryu." Kiba explained to the rest of us… Well that answers that, it's weird Kiba taught me the same things but he left style completely out of it… That is rather interesting, Xenovia did the same thing whenever I asked her to help me with my swordsmanship, hell I never learned any true fighting style with a sword, I just went with my gut.

"Next I will introduce my brother's bishop." Rias said moving things along, as she gestured to the guy in the robe. "MacGregor's full name is MacGregor Mathers. He is a user of modern western magic, he is also one of the founders of the Hermetic Order of the Golden Dawn, he is also famous for compiling and translating the book about the seventy-two pillars."

Uh… Yeah, this guy I didn't know, however my sisters, Xenovia, Irina, and Asia on the other hand both gasped loudly. So, I am guessing he is important, don't get me wrong I know a lot of things but there are quite a few things I don't like who shuts the door when the bus driver gets off?

"Samuel Liddell!" They both shouted in shock as they stared at the man who simply smiled at them.

"He is the expert at magic related things!"

"A-Amazing! I was taught about him back in the Church!"

"Yes, among magic users he is very famous!"

"Huh, neat." I muttered turning to look at MacGregor who just smiled at my reaction.

"Hah, princess it seems the young lord doesn't know about me. I don't mind, just think of me as merely an amazing magician."

"I really doubt that your JUST an amazing magician." I muttered crossed my arms.

Akeno nodded her head. "Seeing how he consumed two bishop pieces? He is no ordinary magician."

"One day when you have the time I would like to speak to you about magic." Rossweisse said looking a little eager, my sisters echoed the former Valkyrie's request.

"I shall look forward to it." MacGregor smiled at them before he turned his attention back to me for a moment. "I heard you have a new form of magic, some combination of demonic power and standard magic."

"Umm… Yeah, I do." I said scratching the back of my head, what is this guy getting at?

MacGregor smiled good naturedly. "Any discoveries you make please alert me right away."

"You got it." I already report my results to Sirzechs and Ajuka so what's one more person to the mix? Anyway, with MacGregor's introduction out of the way that just left-

"Gahahahaha!" The rather large man who could breathe fire jerked his thumb at himself. "Now it's my turn! I am one of Boss Sirzechs's rooks! Surtur the Second! Fight me! Face me! Give me a hug! As if! Hahahaha!"

Did he just quote Hellsing Abridged? I think he did… Huh that's cool, I like him…. Wait did he call himself Surtur? "Are you the son of the fire giant from Norse mythology?"

Rias smiled and shook her head. "No, he is a copy of the fire giant."

"Wait you can clone mythological beings?" I asked staring at my girlfriend, who just nodded her head… Huh that's kind of cool.

"The Norse gods were able to make a copy of Surtur but then it went berserk." MacGregor continued the explanation. "They discarded the copy because they couldn't control him, Lord Sirzechs appeared and turned him into his servant using a mutation rook piece. Since he is a copy he was given the name 'Second'."

This guy wasn't just a rook, but he was a mutation piece as well? Kind of like Gasper… His power and growth could be unmeasurable.

"Yeah, I was abandoned by those shitty Norse gods." Second sighed breathing out fire at the same time. "Though boss Sirzechs saved me, before meeting the boss I was burning myself with my own flames. Thanks to him I learnt how to use my fire completely and I able to not only follow the boss but become the strongest rook in the underworld!"

MacGregor smiled mockingly. "The so-called strongest rook turned into a giant at the start of the battle against the Jabberwocky and wasted all his energy and couldn't participate in the final battle. We could have defeated the Jabberwocky earlier if you had just waited until we received Lord Ajuka's anti-spell. Your fire is so powerful it could burn everything, that is if you don't waste your power."

Second growled in anger and stomped up to MacGregor. "Shut up! You talk too much MacGregor!"

"Bahamut who a rook just like you was more useful at both the start and end of the battle, it wiped out the smaller anti-monsters along with Okita's youkais." MacGregor stated so plainly I almost felt bad for Second, it reminded me of when Kiba talked to Xenovia about using more techniques.

"Wait Bahamut? That's a giant fish that can fly through the sky, right?" Cupping my chin in thought I went over whatever information I had on the creature, but I didn't have to much. Mainly because I prefer the Final Fantasy version of the creature or the god in D&D… You know the dragons … I am not biased at all am I?

"I told you before not to put me in the same category as that fish!" Surtur angrily grabbed the bishop of his group by his collar.

MacGregor just smiled not really caring. "And these are the members of our group."

Huh, that's neat… Let's see there is Grayfia, Enku, Okita, MacGregor, Second, and Bahamut. Looking at Rias I could see she was looking around for someone.

"By the way where is Beowulf? Was it only you three coming today?" The crimson-haired girl asked,

Beowulf? Like the hero from the poem? What does he have to do…. Wait don't tell me we are missing someone. Okita, Second, MacGregor stood very still for a moment before all of them having that 'Oh yeah' moment… It was funny to see that.

"Ah, that guy is- "Before Second could continue the door to the training room slammed opened, running into the room was a man with brown hair, he looked be in his mid-twenties and he was wearing a very nice-looking suit.

Panting heavily the guy looked up with a red face, in order to catch his breath, he puts his hand on a wall. "I… finally caught up…"

"Here you go." Walking up to the man my mom handed up a bottle of water which he took with a quick word of thanks and drained the bottle quickly.

"Thank you very much ma'am." He bowed his head at my mother before coming closer.

. Second shook his head and mutters. "You're late, Beo."

"… What are you talking about Second, you were the one you had me carrying all the souvenirs we bought in Japan back to the underworld." Beo argued with an upset look on his face.

MacGregor pointed at Beo as he argued with Second. "He is Lord Sirzech's other pawn, Beowulf, a descendant of the hero Beowulf, when they first met he challenged Lord Sirzechs to a fight and completely lost, after that he asked if he could become his servant."

Looking at Beowulf I couldn't help but feel impressed… Wow. First, he was a descendant of a hero and he was on our side. Then he fought against Sirzechs as just a human? Sure, I did that, but I had Ddraig backing me up… Did this guy have a sacred gear? Well if he doesn't that just makes him even more impressive.

"Hey… My introduction… wait did everyone already introduce themselves to the prince already?" Beo asked looking around… wait did he just say prince!? Looking around I noticed that everyone was just acting normal… a little too normal… This must have to do with me and Rias technically being engaged… Makes sense, I mean she is a princess… but wouldn't this just make me prince-consort?

"Since you were late we decided to go ahead without you, also your wearing a suit? That's lame." Second snorted as he rolled his eyes.

Beowulf looked upset and glared at Second. "What!? I told you to wait for my introduction! I wanted to think of something cool to say to the prince since I am his senior pawn… Well he isn't a pawn in the traditional sense but still! I even had a new suit made since first impressions are always important."

Second just ignores Beowulf and the giant turns his attention to me. "Oh yeah kid he's our lackey, if you want you can boss him around too."

"I always wanted to have a minion…" I muttered jokingly which caused most of the people in the room to laugh, expect for Beowulf who looked sad." But I'll have to pass, on the offer of bossing him around Second. He just seems like a nice guy and I rather not take advantage of him."

Sirzechs's second pawn smiled gratefully at me before turning his attention back to the fire giant. "You're horrible! You don't tell Enku to do anything even though he is a pawn. You only boss me around!"

Rias chuckles and nudges me. "Beowulf may look easygoing, but he is one of the top five pawns in the underworld. So, don't judge him by his appearance to much. After all, before becoming a devil he did wound my brother in a one-on-one battle."

"… No way… He wounded Sirzechs in a one-on-one fight? All I could do was crack the glass on his helmet!" I shouted in shock, I mean I figured Beowulf was powerful, after all he is a member of Sirzechs peerage, but he was able to wound the devil king? Just how strong was he as a human?

Beowulf who was pulled from his argument with Second beamed at me and puffed out his chest. That was short lived however. "He only caused a tiny cut on his arm, after that he was absolutely wrecked right?" MacGregor grinned at Beowulf who deflated.

"Man! The princess was saying good stuff about me and even the prince was starting to respect me, this is the first time his family and the others are meeting me, now my image is ruined!" Beowulf cried out as he glared at MacGregor.

You know despite their ribbing of the pawn I had nothing but respect for him. "So, is there anyone else I should know about? Any other surprise members that haven't shown up yet?"

"Nope, other then Grayfia, Enku and Bahamut everyone is all here." Rias supplied with a smile.

"Cool." I said looking at the group before me. "Pretty impressive to be honest."

Beowulf turned his attention to me after he was done arguing. "If you have any questions about pawns then just ask me prince! I know your status is a little different, but I will do my best to help you!" The hero's descendant was now priming with confidence.

"You got it." Grinning I gave him a thumbs up. "Though speaking about my status… I wonder have you heard about my Devil Trigger?"

Beowulf stared at me with a curious look on his face as did MacGregor. "Devil Trigger? I'm afraid I haven't why do you ask?"

Chuckling I began to explain exactly what I was talking about much to their shock and intrigue. Beowulf asked if I was able to promote in the form, and MacGregor looked like he wanted me to show it off right now. However, before we could go any further Okita coughed calling our attention him.

"As interesting as this is, has Lord Sirzechs come here?" The Last Samurai asked looking at Rias.

"No, he hasn't… Did something happen?"

All four members of the Lucifer group looked at each other… Okay what is going on there?

Okita sighed. "The truth is- "

 **(Flashback)**

"I may be able to take a day off soon, and when I do you want play Satan Rangers with me?" Sirzechs who had some time off was spending it with his son Millicas.

"Sorry father on my next day off I am going to go see Rias and big brother Magnus and everyone else too! I will be observing what it's like for devil to live in the human world." Millicas replied which caused Sirzechs no ends of joy.

"That's good, I am proud of you son. By the way Millicas, between Satan Red or the Dragon Knight who is your favorite?" The devil king asked looking at his son.

"I would have to say the Dragon Knight! His armor is so cool with all it's variations and the toys are even better!" Millicas replied energetically while Sirzechs had a forced smile on his face.

 **(End of flashback)**

Oh no…I could already see where this is going, especially when I heard that the moment Millicas showed up here, Sirzechs would disappear when he had time off. According to Okita Sirzechs had some time off today. The real reason why his group came here… Was they thought that their king would come here… Suddenly that feeling I got when Millicas and I were watching Xenovia help her client practice… Turning around my eyes went wide as Sirzechs dressed as Satan red walked into the room… Oh no, I get it now. He was spying on us during his free time… That explains way too much…

"… So Millicas you like the Dragon Knight more than Satan Red…"

Rias leaned over next to me and whispered. "He thinks you took Millicas away from him Magnus…"

"Gee, you think?" I said looking at my girlfriend with a raised eyebrow… Despite my sarcasm I felt bad for Sirzechs, it's a hard thing for a father to hear that you're not your son's hero… Hell my dad almost got the same way back in third grade. See I had to write an essay about who my hero was, and I picked my grandfather who was still alive back then. It had disappointed my dad, but he didn't go after grandpa like Sirzechs is doing with me… Then again maybe it was different for Sirzechs, since devils had low birth rates compared to humans. So, it is understandable he would have a strong attachment to his son… and to make it worse he is a Gremory, and the best thing about them was the worse…

They cared deeply about their loved ones… and if something threatened to take them away? I wouldn't want to be that person… Oh wait I am that person!

Second approached Sirzechs and for some reason I felt things were about to get worse then they were. "Boss there is only one way to settle this, you are going to have to take the Dragon Knight down, because at this rate you'll lose the kid to him forever."

"Why… Why are you doing this?" Rubbing the bridge of my nose I sighed.

"Master Sirzechs, this may be the only time you can do this. In front of Millicas you have show that the greatness of a father is far greater then The Dragon Knight!" MacGregor… I could understand Second doing this, that just seems to be in his character. You… no I would be doing the same damn thing as you... God damn it, and why do I want to see this play out…Did I want a re-match? Man, if Ddraig was awake what would he say?

 **Gahh…. Go for it, it should be fun.**

Freezing I looked down at my left hand to see my sacred gear had appeared… Ddraig are you serious buddy?

 **Yeah, I am awake enough for this, I wouldn't mind getting a chance to face him again.**

Looking around I could see everyone was either a mix of wanting to see this go down, or hopping someone would step in and stop it. "Screw it, let's do this thing." I said making up my mind.

There was a collective gasp that went throughout the room but right now I didn't care. I needed this. Ddraig told me that Sirzechs strength was on par with the original devil himself. Now I knew I wasn't that strong no where close but… I need to see where I stacked up with the strongest devil.

"Magnus, do your best!" Millicas cheered.

Well here we go, I will be fighting against Sirzechs, let's hope he remembers not to go to far. However, before anything could happen a bright light appeared within the center of the room… It was a magic circle and the symbol… Was of the house of Gremory! What in the world is going on?

"Grayfia?" I blinked in confusion seeing the wife of the devil king, how in the world did she know her husband would come here? Wait stupid question of course she would know he would come here, but come on don't interrupt the fight. At her appearance the Lucifer group all froze, all of them became several shades paler… Well expect Okita who was smiling, turning to look at Sirzechs I could tell even he was shaking in fear.

Grayfia looks around the room, and slowly takes one step forward… Holy crap Second just flinched. "…. What is the Lucifer group doing in a place like this?" She asked with such intensity I was a little shaken up by it, and I wasn't even the one her words were directed towards.

Beowulf approaches Grayfia and tries to find an excuse. "Well… Ma'am… We thought we could gather together and just have some fun!" Grayfia directs her gaze toward him… and doesn't say a word and yet he backed off bowing before her. "I'm sorry very sorry. Please punish me how ever you see fit."

"Damn it Beo! You gave up so easily! Boss lady, coming to the princess's place to greet her should be fine, and we are the little guy's guards." Second started to make up a better excuse but Grayfia wasn't having any of it today.

"Going to people's houses without confirming with them is rude. This is the Maverick household not the House of Gremory. Also having Lady Rias and Lord Magnus should be enough to guard Millicas." At her response Second shut his mouth and backed off, Grayfia then turned her attention to her husband. "Lord Sirzechs for you to come to this town dressed like that, while taking off from your duties… Please give me a good reason for it."

Sirzechs slowly walked toward his wife and then he kneels down. "I'm sorry it's all my fault."

Millicas looks up at us with a large smile. "Did you know my momma is the strongest?"

Well that is true but… I am going to regret this but oh well. Walking up to Grayfia I gently tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey, listen Grayfia, I get what- "I started to say but that is when I got a full blast of her gaze and oh my god it was horrifying… I felt like my soul died a little. Gritting my teeth, I stared directly back into her eyes fighting the urge to turn tale and run. "Listen… That look may work on them, but I am whipped to them- "I said jerking my thumb back at the women behind me. "Not you. Now Sirzechs believed that I stole Millicas from him and he just wants to be his son's hero. So please give him that chance?"

The entire room froze, no one said anything, I was almost afraid of what Grayfia would do to me…. Suddenly her gaze returned to normal and she gave me a small smile… I let go of the breath I didn't know I was holding.

"You truly are an interesting young man Magnus." Grayfia turned her attention back to her husband. "Very well you may have that chance."

Holy shit it worked…

* * *

After everyone got over their respective heart attacks, Sirzechs and I both moved to the training mat. Grayfia told us she was going to referee the match just to make sure things didn't get to out of hand. Which was fine with me.

Standing opposite of each other Sirzechs and I stared one another down, however before Grayfia could start the match I decided to say something. "Sirzechs, before we do this, I just want to say something."

Sirzechs didn't really say anything but he motioned for me to go on.

"Okay… I know you think I stole Millicas from you but that is the farthest thing from the truth." I said turning to look at Millicas who was standing right next to his mother. "Sure, he likes me better then Satan Red but there is one thing he likes better. Do you know what that is?" I asked looking at the devil king with a smile on my face. "It's you, a boys real hero is his father. Ever since Millicas arrived he couldn't stop telling me how much he admired you and wanted to be just like you."

"Really?" Sirzechs's shoulders sagged, he looked… relieved almost.

"Of course, I couldn't replace you. Sure, I am his hero but cards on the table, if he was scared he would call for you. Right kid?" I asked looking at Millicas who was smiling widely.

The small boy nodded. "That's right father! I'll always need you! You're my dad!"

Sirzechs I swear he was on the verge of tears, which wasn't easy to tell given the fact he was wearing a helmet. Slowly the devil king unbuckled his helmet and tossed it to the ground, looking at me with a smile Sirzechs turned his head. "How did you become so wise?"

Looking back behind me I smiled at my dad who grinned at me. "I had a good teacher."

"I can see that Magnus." Chuckling the devil king dropped into a fighting stance. "So, you ready?"

Grinning widely, I nodded as my Welsh Ascension form came over my body. "You got it."

Charging forward Sirzechs and I both flew at one another, our out stretched fists smacked together causing small ripple of power to go through the room… Now the last time we faced one another it was back in the Ruins of Connection… And I am WAAAAYYYY stronger then I was back then. Yet my arms still felt like jelly the moment our fists connected…. Yikes. Using my power, I blasted away from the devil king who was grinning at me while shaking his hand.

"You've gotten way stronger Magnus. I felt that one this time."

And yep my jaw just dropped at that…. I am a little surprised that he did feel anything at all… I still had a long way to go before I was anywhere near his level. Well at least I had a goal now. Charging back into the fight I began to bombard Sirzechs as fast as I could. The devil king however quickly blocked my attacks and sent quick jabs into my stomach, shoulders, and legs. Grunting slightly, I knew he was just playing around but I could see he was having fun.

Guess he doesn't get to do this kind of thing to often.

Backing off from my future-brother-in-law I summoned an orb of power and lobbed the red energy straight at him. Sirzechs grinned summoning a small ball of destruction and moved it straight into my shot. The black ball of demonic power destroyed my attack like it was nothing.

Well then let's see how he likes this then. "Hey Millicas, I'm stealing your move!" Pulling my fist back I charged it with draconic energy. "Dragon Shot Gun!" Punching my fist forward I released a stream of multiple red orbs.

Sirzechs clapped his hands together and created more orbs and he began to move them around his body to block all my attacks… That is impressive. I will need to remember that move, that's for sure. However, Sirzechs launched all those attacks toward me now.

Shit… I don't have a defense good enough to stop that, not even the Vanishing Dragon Ascension could divide all that power and my armor couldn't take it… If only I could… "Wait I got it!" Switching forms to the Vanishing Ascension I rushed toward the power of destruction I did the only thing I could think of at the time which was nothing at all. Dodging and weaving in between each of the orbs I carefully extended or lowered my aura as needed, I wasn't sure how, but I knew just where to move and know where not to be. Getting out of the mind field of pure death and landing on my feet, my body charged toward Sirzechs, going straight back to the Welsh form. The devil king destroyed his demonic attack to make sure no one got hurt and swung his fist at me.

I wasn't sure how but just from the way he moved his shoulder I knew how he was going to attack. Jumping up I placed a hand on his shoulder and flipped myself around, only to find myself flipping around again delivering a knee straight to his face. Sirzechs blocked the attack, but the moment he moved to counter attack. My body pulled me back just in time to avoid getting hit once again, shaking my head I pulled my self back to reality with a sigh.

"Damn, even when I don't think, he's still to good for me." Laughing I shook my head.

The Last Samurai just stared at me slightly in shock. "You attained mushin no shin, a state of no mind. I wasn't sure but now that I am seeing it up close, I am positive that you did."

Blinking In confusion I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "That's what it's called? I just don't think. I do it almost all the time without thinking about it." Shrugging my shoulders, my mind went over almost every single fight I had been in where I did just that. Like when I faced Sairaorg in a fist fight, no thinking involved just letting my body move. I stared at Sirzechs before cracking my neck. "What do you say Sirzechs? One final move?"

"Very well." Holding up his hand he charged a really large ball of destruction. "Hope your ready for it Magnus."

Grinning I cupped my hands and began to charge up my own attack. "Oh, I am ready!"

"Dragon Wave!"

"Ruin of Extinction!

* * *

Well to suffice to say I lost that fight… But it didn't matter in the end I felt proud of how well I did in battle against Sirzechs. Plus, I think it made Millicas's day to see me and his dad go head to head. Hell, I am sure most of the underworld would pay to see me face the devil king. Yeah it wasn't the biggest fight I've ever been in but… It would prove why Sirzechs was top dog still. Anyway, after that little spar with Sirzechs Grayfia and him returned to the underworld while the rest of the Lucifer group played tourist until it was time for Millicas to go back home.

While that went on, Millicas enjoyed a rather peaceful stay with the rest of us. We all took him to place, Kiba took him to a book store, Xenovia, Asia and Irina all went to the shopping center with him, and they went to their favorite burger place. My family and I which included Rias all went to the park and hung out of course Ophis followed along. Akeno took Millicas to the aquarium, Rossweisse gave the young devil prince his first introduction to 100-yen shops where he picked up some good purchases. Ravel and Koneko even took him to Karaoke. Oh, and I introduced him to the wonderful world of human comics, I gave him a few issues of Batman, Spider-Man and few others just to start him off.

All and all I think he had a great visit with us, and it was sad to see him go.

When Sirzech's peerage showed up to take him home, the rest of us were all talking to some of them while Millicas was up stairs packing. My sisters and Rossweisse were talking MacGregor about magic. Beowulf was speaking to my parents about something. While Kiba caught up with his master, and that just left me with Second who called me over.

"Hey Red Dragon."

"What's up?" I asked with my hands in my pockets as I approached the large man.

Second held out his hand as a small magical circle appeared in his palm. "Got something for yeah. Heard you got a Magic Dragon, figured this would do you some good." As the light in his hand vanished I found myself staring at a small toy sailing ship… It looked like something you would see in one of those old mom and pop toy shops.

"What is it? I mean besides a wooden toy ship…" I stopped talking the moment the ship took off into the air and started to float around me…. Looking at Second, I knew he wasn't the one doing this… And it wasn't anyone else which mean… Holy crap!

Second grins at me. "That is a flying magical ship from the Norse side of things. It's called Skithblathnir and it is a living and thriving masterpiece created by the Ívaldi tribe. You know who they are right?"

"Hell, yeah I do, they created Mjolnir and Gungnir as well, but how did you get your hands on one of these things?" I asked a little in shock as the flying ship slowly landed on my shoulder.

"I obtained it through some… Well it doesn't matter, there is only a handful of these ships in the world." Second said crossing his arms across his chest. "Now it may look small and like a toy now, but they are famous for evolving into different things by using the aura of its master as a source. Figured since you had a Magic Dragon, you would be used to something like this. So how about it? Want to take this thing off my hands?"

My jaw just dropped at what he was offering… He was just going to give this ship to me? Did he want me to have a second familiar? I already had Noble so why would I need another one? "Not to sound ungrateful or anything… Because I am not… I realize how rare this is, but I already have a familiar. I am not sure I need another one, am I even allowed to?"

Laughing loudly Second shook his head. "Ahahaha! Well why shouldn't you? These type of things don't grow on trees you know? Plus, you fight for the underworld with your own body and you faced boss Sirzechs without any armor or anything. That takes guts kid."

MacGregor came up to Second and smiled at me. "Believe it or not this familiar will come in handy for you, some devils have more than one familiar and it isn't uncommon. As for why it will come in handy the rate of growth and its appearance depends on your power and imagination. You could end up with a flying robot mech that could form around your dragon as a suit of armor. Or a useful transport for you and your allies."

As MacGregor began to talk an image appeared in my mind. Of one thing in particular… A ship from a video game… One that not only seemed to match me as The Red Dragon Emperor but just looked so bad ass that I couldn't help but grin widely.

Second began to laugh loudly at the site of my grin. "So, can I take that as a yes?"

"Hell, yeah you can!" I shouted happily before turning my attention to the ship which had turned red, however before I could do anything else Millicas came downstairs with his suitcase all packed up. Once he was at the front door the little guy bowed his head to all of us and smiled.

"Thank you for taking care of me, I enjoyed spending time with you all! May I come over again sometime?" He asked but I don't think he needed to because all of us enjoyed having him here in the house.

Rias smiled and gently hugged her nephew. "Of course, your welcome anytime, everyone thinks of you as their little brother Millicas. Next time maybe we can go to Kyoto."

Millicas nodded excitedly. "Yeah!" Turning to look at the rest of us he bowed his head. "Until next time, I look forward to seeing you all again."

Waving goodbye I called out. "Hey Millicas, next time you come over, I'll show you how to do the Dragon Wave! So, hurry back alright?"

Turning around the crimson-haired devil smiled brightly. "Okay big brother!"

As he left with the Lucifer group I shook my head with a grin, it was fun having Millicas here. I honestly couldn't wait to see him my future nephew again.

* * *

 **Alright guys here is the next Author's Note now this is me explaining why Magnus is being given Skithblathnir. There are a few reasons, one of them is bad and a few good. The bad reason is I wanted to. There now that is out of the way I can go to the good reason.**

 **Good reason number 1. The Skithblathnir will play a huge role in the story later down the road along with Noble. Let's just say that both dragon and ship will be awesome. Imagine it Noble's full grown form covered in a armor similar to the Boosted Gear Scale-Mail? Could you imagine how awesome that would be?**

 **Good reason number 2. Second wanted to reward Magnus for all his hard work and believes he is worthy of having the ship, think of everything that Magnus has done for the underworld and for the Gremory family? He saved Rias from a horrible fate, he is loved by the people of not just the underworld but the Gremory as well. He is stuck as a human or dragon now in this case and yet he chooses to fight for the devils. He doesn't have to but he does. Second respects that kind of loyalty and strength.**

 **Good reason number 3. Look up Ragnarok from Final Fantasy 8 and you will have an idea of what the** **Skithblathnir will look like in the future. Now imagine during the battle against Trihexa. Magnus would be ridding in the bridge of his familiar sitting on a throne in his armor and he would be charging his power through his familiar and all of a sudden it would fire off it's own version of the Longinus Smasher. Then when he leaves the Dragon Ship shrinks to a smaller form and separates into several pieces and forms together with Noble to create a deadly combo to not only fight with their master but save lives as well.**

 **Anyway I hope that is good enough guys. If not then just message me and we can talk more about it later down the road. Anyway I hope to see you all in the next chapter!**


	66. Meeting Mephisto

**Hey guys I am back! Exciting right? Now the next chapter is also a filler one but it like this one sets up some stuff that is important. Now I want to say thank you to everyone who faved and followed my stories and me. It means a lot to see people like my stories or myself. Seriously I can't stress that enough. Same to everyone who reviews, I always look forward to reading what you all think or ideas you like to pass along to me. Now onto the reviews!** **Merendinoemiliano glad you liked the chapter and the short fight with Sirzechs, also yeah I feel bad for him too but Magnus will give him some good ideas, can you image what the Red Satan Ranger would look like with a battleizer? That would be awesome! Also that is an interesting idea, a story where Sirzechs and Grayfia are Rias's parents? That is interesting. I wouldn't mind seeing how that would be played out in another story. Anyway guys I will see you all in the next chapter!**

* * *

It had been a couple of days since Millicas's visit and things were going really well, there was no really major events. Our meeting to talk about the magicians was coming soon later today, and the vampires would be following a few days later. After that however? Nothing is coming up which meant we all could finally relax easy for a bit… though for some reason I had this nagging sensation that we were going to be drawn into something big again… Maybe it's just me being paranoid but it seems to be a pattern with all of us, we get a few days maybe a week without a world ending disaster and then…. BOOM! We are drawn into a larger then life fight.

… I wonder if other people have these problems or is just us?

It must be us, because Nic doesn't have these problems, neither did my ex Natalia and she was being trained by a witch in the Russian woods…Though speaking of Nat I hadn't heard from her in a while…. I should ask Mason how she's doing. Seriously ever since she reappeared in my life my ex and my little brother have been chatting like crazy. Not that I minded, hell I was more than okay with them getting together. Nat and I were just friends and to be honest I knew that my little brother had a crush on her. Though he would never admit it, but hey maybe I can get her over here for a visit and then lock them in a room.

… I would love to be on the opposite in of that, instead of having it happen to me…. I can't tell you how many times the girls cornered me. Luckily, I could always get away… Hopefully they won't be able to find a way to keep me from escaping like locking me in a different dimension or something.

Anyway, I digress. Life so far has been peaceful, and it gave everyone a chance to life normally and enjoy themselves. For example, I was able to deal with my new familiar the magical ship given to me by the clone of the fire giant, Surtur the Second. Not long after he gave me the ship I named it Ragnarok. Not just because it would hopefully look like the ship from Final Fantasy 8, but also because it would wreck everyone's world.

Now, when I first got Noble there was some things I had to get used to, like the fact the stray cats in the neighborhood went missing… I rather not think about why they disappeared… Or about the fact that the dragon didn't like anyone that wasn't me or my family. Unless I told him to behave. Luckily for me he was more well behaved now that he was bigger, maybe it was a dragon thing but either way I knew the girls were happy that the dragon wouldn't be chasing them anymore.

Ragnarok was a little different… Besides not being a being of flesh and blood, my newest familiar had a tiny problem….

It was learning to pull pranks.

Now normally a small toy boat couldn't cause that much trouble, right? You would be wrong.

Ragnarok would float behind people and spook them in the house, he would somehow get a sheet on top of him and chase the girls or Gasper around the house. It only got worse when he started to change. Just two days ago Ragnarok stopped looking like a toy sail boat, and instead he became a robotic looking red dragon with green crystals and yellow markings. He also grew in size as well, becoming a little bigger than the average skateboard. With his new form my mischief maker of a familiar learned that the joys of having hands, and that wasn't the worst of it. No, now that he was more robotic and due to my stupid imagination, he became like Rush from Mega Man… which meant…

… He could become a hoverboard, with two thrusters in the back, a cannon on his chest and two extendable arms that could either act like arms or additional thrusters.

… Yeah, the moment he changed everyone was not happy with me… Well expect for Ophis, but then again, she normally doesn't show emotion anyway, but I am taking it as a win! I needed one with all the trouble Ragnarok was causing me…

I really think that Second was playing a joke on me when he offered me the ship.

So yeah… That is what I have been dealing with… the only good that came out of this is Noble seemed to enjoy Ragnarok's presence. So at least that's a plus. My two familiars got along. Yay. The only break from the trouble at home was at school… Yes, school here I was safe. No problems, trouble or anything to worry-

"Yo Maverick we got a bone to pick with you!"

-Me and my big mouth!

Turning around I saw the schools perverted duo Matsuda and Motohama standing there and they looked angry. "What's wrong this time? Listen if you didn't follow my advice then that is your fault not mine." See… At school I had been… Well getting to know the perverted duo a little better, and slowly I decided to help them get girlfriends… Mainly because they kept complaining they couldn't get one and that I was stealing all the beautiful women.

I had been giving them advice on how to change and seem more presentable to women. For example, Matsuda I told him to start working out more and to start acting more like a real photographer. Which meant instead of following the girls of the school or leaving his camera hidden in the locker rooms, he would instead focus on taking shots around the school or official events. I also talked him up to a few girls, and told them to give the guy a chance.

With Motohama, it took some doing but I was able to get him into the computer club… Thank goodness, I have pull with the student council…. Anyway, after making him swear pain of death that he would not look at porn or play hentai games… Well he was accepted, and after a week he was made welcomed. Especially when he proved his worth by working on a new program that kept people from looking at porn at school. As he once told them and me…

" _To stop a pervert, you have to think like one."_

Either way he made new friends and was praised by his club members and the school. After doing that he was even asked out by a couple of girls, which was both shocking to him and his best friend. Once they both had dates I gave them advice on what to do or say and topics to avoid… However, if they didn't follow it, that is their fault not mine. Both stopped and stared at me for a moment a little confused.

"What? No that wasn't it man." Matsuda said as a grin appeared on his face. "In fact, I have a second date tomorrow with one of those chicks from the kendo club, who knew taking pictures of them winning their recent match would get me in their good graces yo!"

A smile appeared on my face. "That is good." Looking at Motohama I raised an eyebrow. "Is your beef about my advice?"

"Huh? No, it worked really well. I think I am close to getting a girlfriend!" Motohama chuckled pushing his glasses up his nose with a smirk.

Raising an eyebrow, I turned my head. "Then what's the problem then?"

"What is going on with you and that first year Ravel Phenex!?" They both said leaning forward slamming their hands on my desk.

Ravel? Okay guys what in the world is this about? "Well, let's see I knew her before she came here, and I am friends with her older brother." Which was true, Riser and I have become friends in a manner. "Plus, her family asked me to look after her."

Both teens looked at one another and sighed sagging slightly… Okay what in the world is this about? "You guys want to clue me in what is going on?"

"Well… See the girl I asked out wanted me to prove that I wasn't that big of a perv and wanted to make sure you weren't doing anything bad with Ravel." Matsuda sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Same, the girls thought you may be up to something." Motohama shook his head and crossed his arms. "Though to be honest man, what's your secret? Seriously how do you keep getting all the babes?"

Well it could be because I wasn't a pervert, and my dragon aura just connected with the women in my life? Granted I also treated them like people and not sex objects, like a lot of guys. However, I couldn't tell them that, they weren't ready to hear the first or third part and will never know the second part. So, what do I tell them to do?

"Even after you two start getting girls your sliding back already? Man, that is so sad." Appearing behind the two guys was perhaps the most perverted person in the school and with the duo becoming less perverted almost all the time? Yeah that's saying something.

"Hello Aika, what brings you here?" I asked staring at the girl… Now she was the one person I couldn't get to be less perverted… It was like she was immune to my attempts. So, I just gave up and decided to leave her alone.

Grinning widely, she stared at me with that creepy gaze of hers. "Here to explain to these two why you seem to have all the luck with the ladies." The brown-haired girl turned her attention to the two guys. "Alright listen up you two, beautiful people women to fall for the weirdos like Magnus here. Of course, it helps he is a decent guy."

My draw dropped slightly… Aika is well, not doing something perverted or being mean to these two… This can only mean one thing… She's an alien!

Both Matsuda and Motohama nodded. "Ah." They both said at the same time smacking their fists into an open hand…. Looking at them both I sighed and shook my head, wow this is a little surprising, but I guess they all grew up a little.

"That explains so much… There is no one weirder than Maverick." Matsuda nodded his head sagely.

Motohama bowed his head in thought. "That would explain why all those girls go for him… Maybe if we try to be like him we too could have a miracle worked in our life!"

Before I could say anything Aika gave me a look and stepped up. "Don't worry you two your doing fine, Magnus took you under his wing, already right? Just follow his advice and you'll be fine." I stared at Aika as she began to not comfort but advise the two of them? Sure, they were on the verge of getting girlfriends, but I guess old feelings are hard to get rid of feelings like that.

"Do you think Matsuda and Motohama were blessed by God?" I heard Xenovia say as she came up with Irina and Asia.

Irina shook her head. "I don't think so, maybe Lord Michael blessed Magnus and it rubbed off on them?"

Asia leaned in between the two of them with a smile. "Matsuda, Motohama, do you want to attend mass with us? So, you can give thanks for your blessings? It should be a fun time if everyone goes."

Huh… That is nice, and they should try attending sometime. I am not much of a church goer, but I have gone a couple of times with the Church Trio. There is something about a catholic church that was peaceful, especially if it was a big stone one.

Aika who was now done with the guys turned her attention to me. "By the way I heard a rumor about you Magnus."

"If it's about the badger in the attic it was already when I found out."

Aika stared at me in a mixture of shock and fear. "There is a badger in the school?"

"I don't remember mentioning a badger." I muttered looking away, yeah, I rather not talk about my encounter with the badger… That thing was mean! I just hope the student council got him out without issue.

"Uh… Anyway, that rumor… Is it true your dating Rias Gremory?" She asked a familiar grin appearing on her face. Everyone in the classroom turned to stare at me, and I do mean everyone. It was a little unnerving having that many eyes on you all at once. To make it worse everyone in the room all began to mutter amongst themselves.

"Wow, I knew he had a crush on her, but to be really dating?"

"I can't believe I lost my chance!"

"He is a little goofy, but I think they suit each other."

Lowering my head, I let out a small groan, this isn't good… I know that there were rumors about me and the girls, but they were mostly spread by Matsuda and Motohama… and I knew Rias and I were careful about us not mentioning we were dating to anyone who wasn't in on the supernatural side of things. Though… I guess we weren't that careful… Oh well as long as we don't tell anyone and just avoid giving direct answers we should be fine. Right?

The only reason why we didn't tell anyone we were dating was well… Rias just wanted our private life to be private. I wouldn't mind having our relationship out in the open but given the fact, most of the guys in the school would try to kill me. Not that I couldn't handle it, but it was just easier living like we did for now.

"So, come on Magnus is it true? Asia, you live with Magnus has he snuck Rias into the house?" Aika asked… Oh no, this isn't good! If there is a force for good that can get Asia from answering that question, please show up now!

"Sorry to interrupt, but Asia, Xenovia, Irina, Magnus but- "

Kiba you glorious bastard! Jumping up to my feet I grinned widely. "Hey there best buddy, hey would you all look at the time, we really should get going!" Quickly gathering the Church trio's hands, I rushed out of the room, almost dragging the girls behind me.

"Wait Magnus what's the truth!?"

"You can't handle the truth!"

* * *

Inside of the safety of the Occult Research Club we all had come together for our important meeting, the discussion about the pacts we would be making with the magicians. We would have started a little sooner, but Rossweisse was late since she had a meeting. Once she arrived, Rias who had been sitting at her desk began.

"Now, everyone for today's meeting we will start talking about making pacts with the magicians." Rias crossed her arms and looked around the room. "There are three main reasons why a magician a pact with a devil. One is to use them as their bodyguard. Having a powerful devil to back you up can be extremely useful."

"Sounds like a protection racket." I grinned as my mind flashed to an image of the godfather… Oh man now I got the image of Sirzechs with cotton balls in his mouth, saying 'I'm going to make you an offer you can't refuse.'

Rias smiled slightly and held a finger to her mouth. "Magnus save it for later. Now Second magicians will make a pact because they want to attain techniques and knowledge of devils. To make that clear, the technique and standards of the underworld. That play's a big role in magicians research."

Now that makes sense, if you enter the underworld without say being a devil servant, or going through the official means you could get in trouble. Though Vali and his team came and went as they pleased, but that's because they were so insanely strong that nothing wanted to mess with them. Magicians on the other hand? Well aside from their magic they were just normal people, which meant if they smacked they go squish.

The only other way of getting to the underworld, was through another faction obviously but that cost a lot of money. So, the reason why they wanted to make pacts with devils is, so they could either learn some of the newer things going on in the underworld or collect things on the cheap that would normally cost them an arm and two legs. Like a phoenix tear for an example.

"For the last reason it's pretty simple, they make a pact with a devil for status. Making a pact with a powerful devil can bring them fame and fortune, both my father and mother have made pacts with magicians. Now if something happens they will be summoned to help them. For high-class devils and their servants this is one of their duties."

Xenovia slowly turned her head. "Life sure is interesting, I never thought I would be summoned by a magician."

"Now this will be different then say the summoning rituals we preform with normal humans." Rias looked around to make sure everyone in the room understood. "If you make a pact you will need to work seriously. You won't be able to break a pact off easily once you make one, so if you make one with someone of low caliber it will make people question our quality. So, do your best when looking for someone. For magicians, this is something to improve their research, but for us devils this is business."

Every devil in the room nodded their head, and agreed with Rias. For me this would be a little different according to what Azazel told me. Now making a pact with me would be similar to a devil, because I was considered one by the underworld. However, because of my new body's uniqueness I would also be considered a summoned creature… Like a monster summoning, so whoever made a pact with me… Well things will be interesting. I just hope whoever I end up picking would be well… Wait could I make a pact with my sisters? I mean yeah that would be weird but at least I knew what I was getting into with my sisters. I could try Nat but that would be weirder then my sisters.

"Just don't pick someone that will fall for you."

Looking down I stared at Koneko who was of course in my lap like usual, chuckling I gently rubbed the top of her head. "Relax will you." Seriously these girls are really possessive, looking around the room I could tell all the girls were thinking the same thing… Seriously will you all relax? What are the chances that I would pick a female magician, that would fall in love with me? You know what? I don't want to know… The odds don't seem to be in my favor.

Rias who was watching this entire scene with a smirk then turned her attention to the clock on the wall. "Alright everyone the head of the magician association will be contacting us soon. So, behave… That means you Magnus."

"Hey, I take offense to that!" I sighed, knowing she was right… Man I am whipped. Koneko gets off my lab and sits next to me, and once we were all around the sofa or on it a magic circle appeared in the center of the room.

"The symbol of Mephisto Pheles." Kiba said… Wait I thought his name was one single word? Mephistopheles…. Man, this is going to be confusing to me, oh well. As I got over the fact that little fact, an image of a middle-aged man appeared sitting in a chair appeared before us all. His hair was slicked back, and it was a mixture of red and blue, with odd colored eyes. His right one is red while the left one is blue… Just like his hair, huh neat, wonder if he supports America? As I stared at this guy I swear it was like being near Ajuka all mysterious and quiet, he stared at all of us with a hard gaze before smiling widely.

"Oh, Rias it's been a while."

Rias nods her head in greeting. "It sure has been a while Lord Mephisto Pheles."

"Oh my, you sure are becoming beautiful just like your mother, and grandmother and great-grandmother. They were all very beautiful." Mephisto Pheles continued to smile at Rias.

"Thank you." Rias then turns to introduce us to the devil. "Everyone this is Lord Mephisto Pheles one of the Extra Demons and he is the chairman of the magician association."

"Hey, hello all of you. I'm Mephisto Pheles, if you need any further information about me, please refer to one of the many books that were written about me in the world." He said in an almost lazy way but then again, I don't blame him. He is considered to be one of the most famous devils of all time. I can't think of anyone who hadn't heard of him in some fashion.

Ravel who was on the opposite side of me whispers into my ear. "After he made a pact with the first Faust he remained in the human world and took the position at the top of the association."

"Ah." I said nodding my head.

"Lord Mephisto is one of the oldest living devils and he spends most of time in the human world. He is also Tannin's king." Rias explained which caused my jaw to drop.

"Really? Man does that dragon owe me an explanation, because he never told me a thing." I muttered crossing my arms.

"I gave my queen piece to Tannin when he came to me and told me he wanted to save his people who were on the verge of extinction. Yes, he is a role model for all dragon kings. Since I don't participate the rating games or involve myself in underworld business that often I allow him to roam free." Mephisto explained shrugging his shoulder.

Nodding my head this kind of made sense, well you learn something new every day.

Leaning over again Ravel whispered. "Apparently Lord Mephisto Pheles is from the same generation as the original devil kings, though they didn't get along, and because of his differences with the old government he hid in the human world."

He's that old!? Which means he knew not only the original Satan, but he was alive when God was as well? Okay that is damn impressive… You know one thing that I haven't been able to get anyone to talk about was the true origins of devils and if the original devil was a fallen angel himself… Seriously what is the big secret? Also, another question I couldn't get answered was the one about Jesus! I really wanted to know if he is real or just something that was made up… I asked Irina once and she got very secretive about the whole thing and wouldn't tell me anything.

"Yeah, that's exactly right I hated those guys, so annoying. Which is why I like Sirzechs and Serafall, to cute for their own good at times, what with all the dressing up… Anyway, they acknowledge most of what I do. Unlike those old devil kings who were just ordering me to destroy this or that. I was so fed up with it. Out of the current devil kings I think the only one that I don't get along with is Ajuka because of our different views but I don't hate him or anything." Mephisto sighed shaking his head.

Well at least he is getting along with the current government, so that's good at least.

"Rias you are such a good girl for listening to an old man babble, just like your grandfather, great-grandfather and great-great-grandfather. Now how is your grandfather, and the others? Are they doing okay? It has been a while since the retired."

"Y-yes, they are living quietly within the Gremory territory." Rias answered a little flustered. So, wait her grandfather is still alive? Huh I would like to meet him one day if I could…I will need to ask her about that. Shaking my head, I kind of tuned the conversation out as most of it was just catching up or talking about the past, which while it was interesting. I rather we got back to the task at hand… Not like I had anything to do mind you, just rather focus.

After a few more minutes we finally got to the topic at hand. "So, Lord Mephisto Pheles have you already talked to Sona?"

"Nope, unfortunately I will have to talk to her after you. It seems like she is getting new servants and wants to talk to me after they join. Which is why I am talking to all of you first, by the way I have already spoken with Sairaorg Bael and Seekvaira Agares." Mephisto leaned back in his chair.

"I see, I knew she was looking but it's good to know she is adding to her numbers." Rias smiled slightly. So Sona is getting some extra fire power huh? That's cool. I wonder who they'll be or what they could do. I am pretty excited to be honest.

"The rookie four sure are popular, in our industry and among the other factions. Many of my subordinates wanted me to settle this matter with you all quickly."

Really? The rookie four are that pop-Okay never mind, I could it see it. The door to the club room opened up and Azazel stepped through the door.

"Sorry I'm late kids, I had to stay longer for the meeting Oh if it isn't Mephisto!" My fallen angel mentor smiled and nods his head at the devil.

Mephisto raised his hand in a greeting. "Hey, hey Azazel, it hasn't been that long since we last spoke, and I decided to speak to Rias first."

"I heard that the magicians association is having a rough time. More than that, do you want to come drinking next time you're here? I got my hands on the good stuff." Azazel grinned at the blue and red-haired devil.

Looking between them, I had a feeling these two have known one another for a long time. "Azazel, something tells me your more than just old drinking buddies."

"You got that right kid, back when Mephisto distanced himself from the old government, we at the Grigori contacted him personally." Azazel slowly shrugged his shoulders, like it was nothing. Huh… That was Azazel for you, always taking risks… Then again, I am the same way, I guess that is why he's my mentor.

"The Grigori's information was a great help Azazel, even now I am still getting assistance from them now."

"Hey same for us Mephisto, there wasn't any disadvantage for the fallen angels to have connections with the magicians and now we don't have to keep it a secret since the Three Great Powers made an alliance." And… There it goes, everyone in the room was pretty much forgotten as the two old buddies caught up.

"What!? You can't be serious, they have been telling us since the beginning of the alliance they wanted nothing to do with us and now they are coming to negotiate?" Azazel said rather in shock.

Mephisto shook his head. "Rather they are investigating the recent incident, so don't be expecting an alliance. They have been cutting ties with us, thanks to them doing that we can't obtain any concrete information since they isolated themselves."

"… So, they are investigating that matter huh? Well the old mythology faction has been completely ignoring all others, even if their rebels start attacking us they can claim ignorance." Azazel rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"That just proves how much they hatred they have for us, because we stole their believers, but I don't need to tell you how the bible faction is hated by almost all the others. How many other mythologies have we crushed? How many legends and believers do we have? It's hard to tell what is going through the other factions minds as they responded to our call for negotiations. I guess we can only depend on the leadership of their chief gods. Of course, with the death of the true devil kings and God our factions are incredibly weak. Especially if the truth got out."

"… Even so we are alive, even if God and the devil kings don't exist we are still alive." Azazel crossed his arms.

"Well, I also like the current devil kings, so I have no problem."

Suddenly both fallen angel and devil realized they had been talking for close to an hour, because they stop what they were talking about. "I'm sorry for taking a long time Rias. Now I will send you the data about the magicians that want to make a pact with all of you through the magic circle." Mephisto then swirls his finger and points toward us and suddenly a new magic circle appeared in the room and a lot of papers fell onto the ground.

Everyone moved to pick the papers up and… Holy crap Mephisto is making it rain documents… There is no end to them, like at all, and they keep appearing! Getting a quick look at one of the pieces of papers I noticed that they were designed like a resume only it had a photo of them on it, and some of the entries was written in the devil's alphabet or in some magical symbols that took me a few seconds to recognize.

"Huh, this is a resume basically."

"It's basically like a job hunt, we select candidates to interview and if we like them we make a pact." Kiba said as he was picking up a large stack of papers.

Rossweisse picked up a large stack of papers. "It's more of a pact hunt, then a job hunt, there was once a time where they fought to make a pact with a certain devil." … I would kind of like to see that to be honest. Mainly because it would be kind of cool to see. Shaking my head, I went back to work, and finally we all spilt the papers with everyone's name on them. The one with the most was un-surprisingly Rias.

"Obviously Rias is the king of the Gremory group, they must believe making a pact with Rias will allow them to control all her servants, also there is a possibility of having a good relationship with the House of Gremory. So of course, she would be the most obvious one." Azazel said with a nod, which makes sense. Anyone who makes a pact with her is getting a good deal. "For those reasons Rias will have to choose a partner very carefully."

The one with the second most was Rossweisse, that made sense as well she is an expert magic user.

"I see, on top of researching their magic, they crave the wisdom I gained back in my homeland and they wish for information regarding Yggdrasil." Rossweisse carefully looks over some of her own documents. Yeah, no kidding Rossweisse since most of Norse myths resolved around gaining wisdom. It also helps that the Norse faction is a central point for magic.

"Also, a Valkyrie who is a devil isn't just rare, it's almost unheard of in some circles." Azazel added with a small shrug.

Now after Rossweisse the third biggest pile goes to… Asia! That makes too much sense, she can heal almost anything and anyone with her sacred gear. So of course, you would want her on your side.

"… Are you sure this is right… I mean I'm just me." Asia shyly looked at pile of papers.

"Asia that's all we want you to be." I said giving her a smile which caused her blush.

Mephisto starts to reassure Asia as well. "There is merit in being able to heal, in almost any era the power to heal is considered invaluable. Making a pact with you would make any magician famous."

Frowning for a moment I nodded. "Agreed, we don't want someone to take advantage of you." Everyone in the room all began to agree in form or another. "In fact, maybe we can have my sisters either look through these with you. Or if they are able to, you could make a pact with them. Would that be alright?" I asked looking at Mephisto.

Mephisto looked at me before shrugging. "Well the people selected here were chosen by the association so there shouldn't be anyone that would harm or take advantage of her. Though speaking of your sisters, let them know if they wish to join they are more than welcome. Some of their research is outstanding."

"Uh… Yeah no problem." I said blinking in confusion, okay when did my sisters get in contact with the association?

"Don't worry. Akeno and I will also consult with Asia." Rias smiles at me, okay if they help her along with my sisters then there shouldn't be any problems. Now, after Asia the next highest was Me, then Akeno, Kiba then Xenovia, while Koneko and Gasper had the same amount.

"As the king it only makes sense that Rias would receive the most, most magicians believe they will get all of you by making a pact with Rias." Crossing his arms, the fallen angel leaned back against a wall. "Rossweisse being a spellcaster and a rarity is a good draw, Asia who possesses twilight healing, then Magnus who is the Red Dragon Emperor and an oddity. Akeno the daughter of Baraqiel, Kiba who combined holy and devil powers. Xenovia who possess the combined power of both Durandal and Excalibur. While Koneko and Gasper still haven't unleashed their full powers yet. However, what they lack in quantity theirs will have a fine amount quality. So that means for most of you there will only be a few exceptional ones."

Mephisto laughed at Azazel's words. "Hahahaha well the more majority of them will be small fries. Though it was quite surprising that the Red Dragon Emperor received as much as he did, in fact he is just a few shy of the twilight healing possessor."

Azazel crossed his arms across his chest. "Most of the people I assume that would want to make a pact with Magnus will most likely want to figure out his status and figure out how to replicate it. So, expect most of the people to be researchers. So be careful." That last part was directed at me.

Huh… If magicians could figure out how to replicate what happened to me… Yikes that wouldn't be good. I will need to be extremely careful when it comes to picking someone… Wait didn't Le Fay offer to help me? I should talk to her soon.

"Anyway, I have sent all the documents I have at the time. If you find anyone who lives up to your standards, please contact us." Mephisto said with a small smile.

Frowning for a moment I raised an eyebrow. "At the time? Don't tell me there is more then just this?"

"Of course, we don't have to choose from these ones and even if we do make a pact with a magician they will not live as long as we will. So even if we don't find a suitable partner at the time, we just have to wait." Rias gives me a short explanation.

"Also, the pacts we make can be for a short amount of time. We can also cancel if they don't pay us the price." Kiba provided me with some additional information.

After that we all sent the documents back to my house via the transportation circle, since carrying all that paper would just be stupid. As we were doing that Ravel was called over to speak with Mephisto.

"Excuse me you are a devil from the house of Phenex correct?"

"Ye-yes. My name is Ravel Phenex." Ravel said politely albeit it a little nervously.

Mephisto rubs his chin thoughtfully. "Hmm, what I am about tell you is highly classified, and it is only known within our organization. There is a group of stray magicians that joined forces with the remnant magicians of the Khaos Brigade and they trying to get back in contact with those in the House of Phenex."

Frowning Rias who had been listening in like I was stared at the ancient devil. "What do you mean?"

"You all know that phoenix tears were being sold to the terrorists correct?"

Ravel slowly nods her head. "Yes. I heard of that, but it has been dealt with and now no one else in the house of Phenex would- "

"No, in the black market the tears being sold aren't produced by the House of Phenex." Everyone froze at that, how in the world was that possible? It shouldn't be right? Not unless we had more traitors in our midst.

"If they aren't genuine then they shouldn't have any effect unless… Don't tell me…" Rias's eyes went wide with panic.

Mephisto nods his head. "That's right, the tears have effects that are very similar to the genuine ones. Here this is one of them." The ancient devil held up a bottle showing off what the fake tears looked like. "I don't know how they are doing it, but the phoenix tears are being distributed the stray magicians, and yet they are trying to get in contact with anyone related to the Phenex household. So be careful young lady you may be targeted."

"…" Ravel frowns and doesn't say anything she looked really depressed.

Frowning I gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "It'll be okay Ravel, you'll be safe with us I promise."

"I will talk to my people at the Grigori and find out what's happening, as long as she stays here Ravel will be fine. There are powerful barriers around this area, and they won't be able pass through easily." Azazel said before a large grin appears on his face. "Plus, with prince charming here Ravel will be safe." Azazel's grin however vanished. "However, I have heard something unsettling, it seems there is someone tying to unify the remnants of the Old Satan faction, the Hero Faction and the magicians. To make it worse whoever it is has twelve red robbed figures acting as his enforcers, and making sure he stands at the top."

"You have to be kidding me." I muttered rubbing the bridge of my nose… Raynare and the rest of the RDK… They are still out there and now they are working for someone who not only is unifying the remains of the Khaos Brigade… Whoever is standing at the top of the remnants must be the guy that Drake spoke too… Sharing a look with Azazel the fallen angel nodded his head. Guess he had the same thought as I did.

Mephisto coughed and sighed. "I am sorry that we went off topic again. I hope that you all are able to make a pact with someone."

And just like that his image vanished… Fake phoenix tears, the remnants of the Khaos Brigade and now Ravel could become targeted by stray magicians? Trouble is a lot like summer rain… You can never predict when it will show up…

* * *

"Well… This is interesting… Seems like he is trying to find a way to extend a human's natural lifespan to match that of the longer-lived races. His theory about magic being a key factor for why devils, angels, and the like were more magically attuned and thus the reason why they live longer is interesting." Rubbing my chin, I put the resume into the 'maybe' pile in my room. It had been a couple of days since that meeting with Mephisto and things were… Well normal I guess? However, there was some tension in the air, everyone could feel it. So, we did the only thing we could. Which was try to life as normally as possible.

"Magnus, I finished decoding this symbol, please read it." Ravel who was sitting next to me passed me another resume, before grabbing another paper from the large stack my manager went back to work. In another room, everyone was doing the same thing as we were. Though they had Rias and Akeno helping them out, my sisters were also with them offering assistance in some ways. Because Ravel was my manager I decided to stick with her for help.

Though I did ask Rias and Akeno for advice when needed on things, I decided to stick with Ravel when it came to making a pact with a magician. Since she was my manager and I think she needed the distraction from everything that is going on.

Ravel was incredibly excited when I told her that I would be relying mostly on her for this, so much so that she has literally thrown herself into her work. Right now, she is reading through multiple documents, with a dictionary in one hand. My sweet manager is doing her best to make sure to find the right person for me to make a pact with, which means she had set some really high standards.

She is seeing if each applicant would be a benefit to either myself or the Gremory group in general, and tosses away those who don't without a moment's hesitation. Just looking at her I could tell she was working extremely hard. Also, if what Koneko has been telling me is true, Ravel has been working through her breaks and lunch periods at school.

"This magician is researching alchemy and using rare metals for magical use… That could be useful… This woman over here, she is- "Ravel cupped her chin in thought. "This is interesting…"

Hmm… She could use a break, seriously if she doesn't stop working even for a little bit she will wear herself out. Best way to distract Ravel? Compliments. "You know Ravel you're amazing." Smiling at the blonde devil I put the paper in my hands down for a moment. "Your very knowledgeable, more so then I am at any rate." Which was true, Ravel's knowledge about the world of devils was much better then mine. Kind of helped she was born a high-ranking devil.

Looking away from her work Ravel puffed out her chest in pride. "Of course, despite being young I was born a devil. So, it's understandable that I would know more about this world then you."

She took the bait now let's reel her in, slowly… Let's see… what would be good? Oh, I know! "So, back when you were in your brother's peerage, you just observed right?" That is one thing I never really got to talk to her about, I always wondered why she watched her brother and his peerage fight and not help. It couldn't be because she was weak or couldn't fight… She proves that in training she can be a force to be reckoned with.

"Yes… My brother didn't want me participating in actual battle, but I have gone through the games with them, so I have plenty experience in observing different teams and knowing their weakness. In fact, during the rating game against Rias, I helped my brother plan just on the data we had on you all." Ravel admitted with a small frown on her face… I guess that memory isn't her fondest… Especially since I burned and impaled her.

"Listen Rave… I am sorry about what happened back then… I just let my anger get the better of me- "I started to say but stopped when Ravel smiled at me.

"Please don't Magnus, I was acting very un-lady like back then." Ravel then looked down placing a hand over her heart. "Plus, it was the first time someone included me in a fight, yes it hurt but it wasn't life threatening and despite how I acted… After the battle during the meeting and beyond you kept treating me with kindness." Looking back up Ravel smiled brightly with a flush on her cheeks.

Blushing slightly, I scratched my cheek. "Well, of course, everyone deserves a second chance and I treated you the way I wanted to be treated." Ravel and I stared at each other for a moment before she got embarrassed and looked away.

"A-anyway, did you have another question for me?" Ravel asked still blushing.

Crap I distracted her but now I need to keep it going now. "Well yes um… You said you have plenty of experience in observing teams… How would you rate the Gremory group?"

Ravel thought a moment tapping her chin. "If I had to break it down in one sentence… You're a super high offensive team. Your powers are so overwhelming that you all could act on your own and still win."

"That's true."

"However, there are many weakness, like if we fell into the trap of a technique type." Ravel said which brought to mind the first official game we fought in against Sona… Yeah, we won but it took basically having more overwhelming fire power. Then there was Cao Cao, the Ultimate Technique type user among all humans. "Even so that is a typical thing for all teams to worry about. Everyone is frightened if there is someone who has a superior technique type user. Of course, people are frightened of a super high offensive team like the Gremory group."

Cupping my chin in thought I nodded. "That is true, in the end it just comes down to guts and luck."

"Yes, that's right, and guts is something you all have in spades." Ravel smiled before her features became serious. "Those factors can also change due to what you all are doing which is the training you are doing to cover your own weakness. Unlike the professionals they have to much pride to train. Believing their abilities, tactics and the traits of their household will be enough, if they feel their servant is lacking in power they will try to solve the problem by trading."

"That doesn't seem right to me, unless the person wants to leave you shouldn't just trade them away like a pokémon card."

"Sadly, it is the world we live in Magnus." Ravel shrugged her shoulders. "Now back to the main topic, Rias's group, along with Sitri and the Bael group, you are all training which is unheard of in our history. To make it worse for the older devils… you are getting results. You all train to increase the strength and balance of the team overall and that alone in my opinion is enough. If you train hard enough to overcome your weakness, then what good is a tactic that relies on exploiting that?"

"Rave, you have a good point." Eyeing her with a grin I watched as she began to blush in embarrassment.

"I was just giving you my opinion…" She looked down but stopped as I placed a hand on her shoulder.

Turning my head, I smiled. "I value your opinion, you obviously put a lot of thought into this."

Ravel begins to turn as red as Rias's hair which was adorable. "I… I just study a lot… That's all."

"You're too cute sometimes…" Looking around I slowly stood to my feet and stretched out. "Now, I think we should go and take a break. What do you say?"

Blinking Ravel shook her head. "But what about all this work- "

Grinning widely, I held out my hand. "All work and no play make us very dull, now come on I know that ice cream place in town you like is still open. What do you say? Let's skip out and get some, just the two of us?"

Ravel bit her lip a little, but she smiled and nodded taking my hand. "Oh alright… but after that I need to get back work, there have been many requests for you to show up in the underworld."

"Wait what requests?" I asked in confusion. "I don't remember anything coming in the mail."

"I got to them before you did, let's see there is a request for you to show up at a charity event for children, then there is Lord Ajuka he is asking if you had made any results on your experiments with magic, Lady Serafall asked if you were willing to help her co-host a live crossover of the Dragon Knight and her show- "

My jaw dropped as she began to list over all the various things that had apparently been added to my schedule… Holy cow could this get any worse?

"Ahhh!"

"Magnus! Get Ragnarok out of here!"

"Will it ever come out!?"

"How did he get that much bubble gum?"

Groaning I rubbed the bridge of my nose… I spoke to soon.


	67. Interview with Vampires

**Hey everyone I am back with the next chapter and well... That's it, I really have nothing new to say or add into my greeting. Sad isn't it? Anyway I first want to thank everyone who followed and faved my stories or myself. It means a lot to know people like my crappy stories or me. Same to everyone who reviews. I can't seriously thank you guys enough for responding to the chapters. Speaking of which, time for the reviews. Blake2020 Glad you liked it and wait till later down the line. WweTheBeast2015 Glad you liked the chapter and yeah I wanted Ravel and Magnus to have a good moment or so together. I try to have all the girls have those moments with him. Also Magnus can't squash everyone but he is pretty damn strong. The only problem is some of his powers are either unstable or he hasn't really mastered them. He is working on that, but he still needs time. Also yeah I liked Mephisto, he reminded me of a grandpa who just rambled onto whatever subject he wanted.** **Merendinoemiliano I am glad you liked the chapter and I enjoyed writing the moments I did with both characters. Also yeah Sirzechs with a battleizer is a scary thought... I can't imagine how powerful he would really be if he had one. Also again interesting thought on the matter. Ace, yeah MacGregor does run his mouth a lot. As to who my favorite characters on the show are, well I like the main cast but they do some bone headed things from time to time. If I had to guess what Akeno's favorite song is... Hmm... Maybe Candyland by Blood on the Dance Floor... since you know... Naughtyness is Akeno's middle name. Also yeah the twins are growing as people and are working more and more with the fallen angels, since they can explore magic and technology equally with them. Now the next volume in the LN was just filler and backstory so I am not going to skip the backstory, since most of it doesn't involve the main story, and it would take way to long to write out o-e. I will add in some fun stuff, oh and three new OC's will be appearing soon and let me tell you they will be fun and interesting.**

 **See you all in the next chapter!**

* * *

So, you want to know what I do in between saving the world, going to school, hanging out with my friends, having adventures, and going on dates with the girls? It's quite simple really… I train. There were still a few days before the vampires showed up. So, we all decided to keep up with our physical training. Since the training field in the Gremory territory was bigger then the one at my place, it was decided we would train in the Gremory territory today. We all were training in separate groups at the moment, my group consisted of Kiba, Xenovia, Irina and myself. Kiba and I had just finished our fight and I have to say those new demon swords of his were something else. Especially Gram… That thing… Well let's just say that I am glad that Kiba is on my side.

Stretching out my arms I noticed Kiba was staring at Gram. "Should I give you and Gram some privacy?"

"Huh?" Kiba stared up at me with a blank expression before laughing. "Sorry Magnus… I was just thinking about how difficult Gram it is to use."

"You need to explain that one buddy." Looking at my best friend I crossed my arms.

Kiba nods and he narrows his eyes. "It's the fact that swinging the sword drains my stamina, and demonic power. If I use it continuously in a single battle it will probably start to trim away at my life force. Otherwise this is a master piece, it deserves the title Demonic Emperor Sword."

"No kidding." Staring at Gram I slowly began to inch away from the thing… The aura and feeling from that sword was reaching out to me… It wanted to kill me. I could feel it… That sword was not alive, but it was close. "Now could you do me a favor buddy?"

"What's that Magnus?" Kiba asked after taking a drink from his water bottle.

"Put that thing away!"

"Oh, right." Holding out his hand the space around Kiba became distorted and he placed the weapon inside. Much like Xenovia, Kiba was able to store Gram and his other demon swords in a different space. "Sorry about that Magnus."

Shivering slightly, I grinned nervously. "It's no problem dude… Seriously I can't understand how you can use that thing… Hell how was Siegfried able to?"

"I don't think he could use Gram to it's fullest, and that was only because of the dragon trait of his sacred gear." The blonde knight answered with a firm look on his face. "I will master this weapon, you can count on it Magnus. Though until I do, I think I will only use it when I need to finish someone in a single strike."

"Kind of like Xenovia." I teased good naturedly as Kiba rolled his eyes. "How about the other swords? Any trouble from them?"

"They are all good swords; the only problem is they're demonic items. So, there are risks in using them, they either curse the wielder or trim something down from them when in use." Looking down at his feet the blonde devil shook his head. "I don't think Siegfried was planning on living a long life, or it just means his life was a play thing for the warrior institute of the church."

"Yeah… Hopefully he will get the help he needs since he is in custody." Shaking my head, I turned to watch Xenovia and Irina since they were still training, and it wasn't going well at all. The blue-haired teen was struggling with using the other powers of Excalibur.

Irina sighed and took Ex-Durandal from Xenovia and swung the sword which changed into a very large katana. "In order to use the mimic, you need imagination, if you learn to master this, you could change your sword into almost anything." To prove her point Irina changes the sword to a ribbon and then back to a sword.

"What's the point, I probably won't able to due that, the only ones that I have a high compatibility with is the Excalibur destruction." Xenovia sighed and shook her head… Yeah, she was having a lot of trouble mastering her weapon's new powers.

Irina rolled her eyes. "At this rate you'll become a self-proclaimed swordswoman Xenovia."

Xenovia stared at her friend and grumbled. "Damn self-proclaiming angel."

Irina frowned and stamped her foot. "I am an angel! Right Magnus? We're childhood friends and you know I am a real angel, right?"

"Come on, why are you dragging me into this?" Sighing I shook my head, before standing up. "How did this whole self-proclaiming thing get started?" Looking between the girls I could see I was not going to get an answer. "Fine, lets stop picking on each other for a minute ladies, and focus on learning to use that sword. Xenovia may I use Ex-Durandal for a moment?"

"Yes, you may, but what are you planning Magnus?" She asked with a raised eyebrow as Irina handed me the sword.

Once Irina was out of the way, I gave Ex-Durandal a quick swing. "Just watch." Closing my eyes, I slowly breathed out and focused on the power of Excalibur Nightmare. When I opened my eyes again I grinned seeing three copies of myself. "Sweet." I said in unison with my copies.

"There's three of them… Hmm, I wonder if we could get him to just hold onto the Nightmare blade and that way we all could have our own Magnus." Irina cupped her chin in thought but quickly stopped and clapped her hands together. "Dear Lord, forgive me for my sinful thoughts!"

"I still don't see what your doing Magnus, unless your planning on showing off." Xenovia huffed out a sigh.

Shaking my head, I slowly walked around my copies. "Not at all Xenovia, listen you want to focus on destruction and that's fine." I said despite the look Kiba gave me which said I was a traitor, he was trying so hard to get Xenovia to learn techniques. Hell, most of Xenovia's training is technique training. However, after my talk with Ravel I decided to do something different. "You just need to make that trait work more in your favor."

"How do I do that?" Xenovia asked looking a little intrigued.

Me and my copies all extended Ex-Durandal out toward a training dummy. "Easy, with your copies you can attack not only in multiple directions but cause massive damage." Channeling the destructive aura of Ex-Durandal me and my copies fired out four waves of holy energy which decimated the dummy. "See what I mean?

"Why didn't I think of that?" Xenovia's eyes went wide. "Let me try!" She stood up and tried to take her sword back, but I stopped her.

"Not yet, let me show you some other ideas." Fusing back together with my copies I shuddered, at how weird that feeling really was. "Here's another idea, this one involves the Ruler." Holding out the sword I fired off another wave of holy energy. Yet instead of moving it stayed still. "Why not control your power of destruction? Since it's still apart of the sword you can control it from a distance."

As I listed off my ideas, Kiba stared at me in a mixture of shock and happiness… I guess he wasn't expecting me to think of techniques that not only would be useful, but would really help the blue-haired swordswoman. Xenovia and Irina couldn't believe what they were seeing that's for sure. The female devil smiled while the female angel was praying in thanks for someone who was able to help Xenovia.

"Now, the next few ideas are simple enough." Looking at the wave of holy energy I cut through it dismissing it completely. "Okay, you can take the destructive aura of your weapon and move it, around right?" I asked remembering what had happened back during the rating game against Sona, when she took Durandal's aura and added it to Ascalon. "So why not say take that power and focus it all on the tip of the blade? That way you can be pinpoint in your attacks. Or better yet if you are in an area where you can't cause an all-out attack, or you need protection… Just move the aura around your body."

"I can't believe I never thought of this." Kiba stared at me with a shocked look. "I will need to re-think Xenovia's training."

"That is amazing, he is using Xenovia's best traits as the focus." Irina smiled.

Xenovia nodded just as shocked. "Magnus, how did you come up with this?"

"I can't take all the credit, Ravel gave me the idea." Which was true, she said we were training to overcome our weakness. "Now one last idea." Touching Ex-Durandal I pulled the Mimic free from main sword and quickly the Mimic liquefied and wrapped all around my body. The Mimic then became a suit of armor around my body. "Create a holy sword suit of armor, and because you can make it as light as you want and durable as you like… The sky's the limit here." The Mimic left my body and fused back with Ex-Durandal, flipping the sword around I held it out to Xenovia, who took it with a large smile.

"Thank you, Magnus." Leaning up the blue-haired girl kissed my cheek, which caused me to blush brightly while Irina shouted in indignation. "You must strike first Irina." Xenovia turned around and gave her best friend the victory sign.

Irina began to fume, and I could really see a fight breaking out if this went on any further. "Hey why don't we see how the others are doing in their training?" Luckily the girls agreed and followed me and Kiba. As headed over to the next training area which was ten times bigger then our field. Looking around I spotted Rossweisse and Le Fay who were talking while standing on a glowing magical circle. Not far from them was Kuroka, Gasper and Koneko who were sitting crossed legged.

Now Gasper would usually be training with Kiba and me but we all agreed he should train with Koneko and Kuroka and learn some meditation techniques to help him with his strange power or at least learn to keep himself under control, so he doesn't lose control during our meeting with the vampires.

Way, way, way up in the air Rias and Akeno were tossing power at one another… It was quite intense… You know I have to wonder if Kiba and I's training looked that serious… Most likely. Shaking my head, I looked around and spotted Ophis who was talking with Asia, her blue sprite dragon and Noble surprsingly. Now my sisters, Mason and Ravel weren't here for a few reasons. Megan and Morgan were busy with the Grigori… Seriously they are spending a lot of time over there. Nat had come into town with her master for some kind of meeting, so she came to visit us while her master didn't need her. So, I pushed my little brother to asking her out and… It worked!

So those two were enjoying some quality time together, that is why he wasn't here with us right now. Now Ravel didn't come and train because she decided to look through more of resumes the magicians had sent me. She said she could work faster without me, and said I needed to keep up with my training. Seriously Ravel is to sweet for her own good.

Asia realized we had come in rushed over to us with a smile. "Magnus, everyone! How was your training?"

"Wasn't to bad." Smiling I placed a hand on my hip. "So, what were you guys doing?"

Ophis walked up to us with Rassei on her head, and Noble walking besides her. "I have been teaching Asia how to socialize with dragons."

"Remember when Azazel told me that I should try making pacts with monsters and using summoning magic might suit me? Well I asked if Ophis would teach me how to socialize with dragons." Asia explained putting her hands behind her back.

"There are many different types of pacts you make when it comes to summoning monsters or creatures." Irina said as she slowly stroked the top of Rassei's head. "There is the familiar one and that makes them your servant. The second is more of a 'give and take' which requires a price to be paid."

That is true, with both Noble and Ragnarok while it was a familiar pact I didn't consider them servants. More like, pets or family.

"Whether it is demonic power or summoning magic, talent is everything, even comparing it to other magic or fighting styles you must aim high in order to match the few experienced users in that department." Xenovia said crossing her arms with a thoughtful look.

"Don't worry Asia is extremely talented, look at Rassei." I pointed at the small sprite dragon. "They are incredibly difficult to make a pact with, according to the familiar master."

Asia flushed slightly at the praise but then looked down. "I have asked Rossweisse about summoning magic just in case… but I still haven't shown any remarkable results yet…"

Frowning I placed a hand on her shoulder. "You'll do fine alright? You just need practice… Wait did you say Rossweisse can use summoning magic?"

"I am not that good at it, but I am teaching her the basic theory behind it." Rossweisse said as she and Le Fay were coming to approach our group.

Raising an eyebrow, I turned my head. "Hey Le Fay, do you know summoning magic?"

"Well um, yes I do." The little magician girl asked with a blush.

Smiling I turned my head. "Mind giving them a hand with it?" Before I could get an answer, I saw Kuroka waving me over. "Excuse me for a moment." Walking over to Kuroka, Koneko and Gasper I raised an eyebrow. "What's up kitty cat?"

Kuroka smiled at me. "Right now, I am having Shirone and Gaspy emptying their minds."

"Standard practices in mediation. I still don't see what you need me here?" I asked turning my head.

Kuroka's smile turned into a devious grin. "Give me a hand."

Before I could say anything else Kuroka grabbed my hand and forced me to grope her. Turning several shades of red I tried to pull my hand free, but I couldn't. How in the world are you this strong? Seriously every time one of you girls do something like this, I can't get free… How is this possible!? Don't get me wrong, his felt well… amazing, but damn it I don't want to be that guy!

"Kuroka! Get away from Magnus!" Koneko's eyes shot open the moment my hand touched Kuroka's breast, however before she could do anything Kuroka let go of my hand and smacked Koneko upside the head.

"You failed. Only an amateur would make the mistake you just did Shirone." Kuroka shook her head.

"…. Yes, sister."

Sighing Koneko went back to her meditation pose and closed her eyes. Meanwhile Gasper was completely undisturbed by what just happened. Good going Gasper. Looking down at Kuroka she shooed me away. Oh, I see how it is, well fine, I didn't like-Wait what is that creeping up my leg? Blushing brightly, I pulled my self-free from Kuroka's tail. "Bad kitty."

* * *

A few days had passed, and it was finally time for the meeting with the vampires, of course we all were meeting at night in the Occult Research Club room. Everyone important for our meeting was here. There was all of us, Sona, Tsubaki, and we also included a representative form heaven which wasn't Irina. Though she was here too. No, the representative was a Sister, like a nun. Though I have met her before she is a beautiful woman in her late twenties with a soft smile.

"I don't believe I have introduced myself to everyone here. My name is Griselda Quarta, and I am the supervisor heaven has assigned for this region. I have met Magnus and Sister Asia before, but it's a pleasure to meet you all." The Sister nodded at the rest of our group.

"She's my boss." Irina smiled helpfully.

Azazel nodded at Sister Griselda and shook her hand. "I've heard about you. Your Gabriel's queen, one of the top five women exorcists."

"For the former Governor of the fallen angels to know my name, it is quite an honor." Sister Griselda said with a nod.

I've met her before but it's hard to imagine that she is Gabriel's queen… Though I have met Gabriel before… Still can't believe she is a woman, but I digress. Now all of the Seraph of heaven governed different suits, and Gabriel ruled over the suit of hearts. Which made Griselda the 'Queen of Hearts'. I hope she doesn't try to cut off our heads… Okay bad joke. Sister Griselda was way too nice for something like that.

Now the most interesting thing about Sister Griselda is the fact she was like Xenovia's big sister. Apparently Xenovia was put under Griselda's care when she was little, and it was quite shocking for the poor Sister when she found out that Xenovia had become a devil. She wasn't angry though, in fact she was just sad that she wouldn't be able to speak to Xenovia anymore. Well that all changed with the alliance of the Three Great Powers. However due to Sister Griselda traveling between, heaven, the Vatican and here she was extremely busy.

"I apologize for not meeting you all sooner, but due to my schedule I was quite unable to do so until now." The Sister apologies to us all.

"Xenovia, you don't look so well." Irina said peering to look at her best friend.

"… Don't tease me Irina." Xenovia's face was incredibly pale and she was extremely stiff.

Noticing this Sister Griselda began to pull at the blue-haired girl's face. "Xenovia do you hate seeing me that much?"

"… N-No. It's just…" Xenovia tried to speak but it was extremely hard for her to do with someone pulling at her face… I can relate.

"Just?" The Sister asked turning her head.

"… I am sorry I couldn't answer your calls." Xenovia looked down and sighed as she apologized…. So, wait all those calls to the house for Xenovia? It was Sister Griselda?

Slowly Sister Griselda let go of Xenovia's face. "Very well, but since I gave you my number, you could at least call me understood? Maybe catch up and have dinner?"

"Of-of course." Xenovia said with a quick nod… This is too cute to see, and it was nice to know that Xenovia had someone like Sister Griselda to look after her.

After the introductions were made, we all waited for our guests to arrive. Now I felt the vampires before I saw them, because holy hell it was like when I met those reapers. Expect instead of feeling like someone was gripping my heart. I felt this cold sensation run up along my spine, and my thumbs began to prickle. "By the pricks of my thumbs, something wicked this way comes." I muttered to myself.

Rias slowly stands to her feet. "They are here, vampires have cold presences." Rias then looked at Kiba who stood to his feet and left the room before bowing, right guess he has to go let our guests inside. Turns out Bram Stoker got a lot of things about vampires right. They can't enter a building unless invited, no reflections, though for some reason they didn't have shadows. Anyway, they can't cross running water unless being carried in something or by someone. They couldn't stand garlic and holy symbols, or anything related to the church. They also had to sleep in their coffin to heal themselves… The dirt thing may be optional, I couldn't get a clear answer on that one. Anyway, Gasper being a dhampir meant he had a shadow and could look in a mirror and do a lot of things they couldn't.

Now everyone in the room was positioned a certain way. Rias and the others were standing to their feet, with Sona next to her and Tsubaki behind her. Irina is standing behind Sister Griselda who is sitting in a chair. Akeno had a small cart filled with different snacks and drinks. Azazel was sitting down looking as relaxed as ever. Mason could have been here, but it was decided he should stay at home. While he was tougher then most normal people, he was still human. Plus, my parents wanted him to stay home.

If your wondering where I am, I was positioned next to Rias. See it wasn't a well-known fact that I was still technically Rias's pawn. Which meant I could act a bit more freely… And that worked for me. So, before this meeting I decided to make sure I was prepared. In my jacket pocket was Asia's silver cross, while in my other was a small bottle of holy water, which I mixed with garlic. Now, I am sure nothing bad would happen but hey it's better safe then sorry. Oh, and to complete my look I wore a black t-shirt that said, 'Vampires Suck.' Who says I can't be political? Looking around the room I noticed everyone had their business face on, well expect for Azazel and Gasper. The poor little guy had several different emotions pass over his face, and I don't blame him.

A few minutes passed and finally the door opened. "I have brought the guests." Kiba said opening the door, acting like a proper gentleman.

Stepping through the door was well… what looked like a living doll. She wore a medieval style dress that was befit royalty, and the reason I thought she looked like a doll is simple… She was beautiful, but it was not the kind of beauty that was possessed by humans, devils, fallen angels, angels, Valkyries or whatever else. Her skin was pale, and looked it was painted on, and her long wavy blonde hair made the doll thing stick out even more in my mind.

However, there is something even more off putting about her.

Her eyes. They were blood red.

Just from looking at her I would say she was a little younger then me, but who knows, vampires can live a long time and much like devils they can appear however they liked. There was also something else about them that freaked me out, it was their spiritual presence or like thereof. Senjutsu was an interesting practice, and when I learned how to sense life energy it was amazing. I could feel so much, and everyone had a distinct… signature. Like Rias, she felt warm, and inviting, much like a fire during a snowstorm. Asia had a soothing presence like a light rainfall during spring. Well with these vampires… it was like a cold blank space… Now they weren't undead in the traditional sense but seriously there was something missing from them… It freaked me the fuck out!

The doll like girl was followed by a man and woman both wearing black suits, and given the fact they looked and felt just like her? Yeah, I am going with vampires. The vampires all looked around the room, but the moment they looked at me I could see a flash of irritation. Hah score one for me!

The doll girl bowed her head. "Greetings members of the Three Great Powers, it is an honor to meet the two sisters of the Devil Kings and the former Governor of the Fallen Angels. I am Elmenhilde Karnstein but please call me Elmen." At Rias's urging she took the seat in front of the red-head.

Azazel closed his eyes and put a hand on his chin. "Karnstein. If I remember correctly your household is highly ranked within the Carmilla faction."

Carmilla… Right I remember what Rias told me the vampire world was spilt by two major factions a couple hundred years ago. The Carmilla and the Tepes factions to be exact. The reason for the spilt was the vampires were ruled by a singular ruler that was related to their true ancestor. However, the Tepes faction wished for a male descendant, while the Carmilla wanted a female one instead. Though my only question about this whole situation was how did Dracul fit into this problem. Seeing how that before he was killed and placed into a sacred gear, Dracul had a human son who later became a very famous person… You know Vlad Tepes Dracula! The founder of the Tepes faction… You know maybe we should have asked Nic here to this meeting… Or not since we are meeting with members of the Carmilla faction.

As I was thinking over this, Akeno handed our guest some tea, the meeting began. Rias not wasting anytime leaned forward. "Elmenhilde, I am going to blunt, why did you wish to meet with us? What reason could the Carmilla faction who has avoided contact with us."

The vampire girl closed her eyes in thought before opening them her gaze directed at our resident half-vampire. "I would like to borrow Gasper Vladi."

I don't think any of us expected that, like at all… Everyone turned to look at Gasper who was shaking, and I don't blame him. Even after all this time, and progress we made with him… He hated being the center of attention. Staring at the vampires I raised an eyebrow, but before I could voice my questions Azazel beat me to it. "A straightforward answer to a straightforward question, but you will need to explain to us why you need the little half-vampire. What exactly is happening on the vampire side of things, that requires Gasper?"

Elmenhilde clears her throat. "As you may have already heard, something has happened in our world which could cause our values to crumble. A half-breed appeared on the Tepes's side that possess a Longinus."

Azazel's eyes narrowed. "What Longinus is the Tepes's side in possession of?"

Now that is a good question… Most of the known Longinus's locations were known at this moment. There was mine the Boosted Gear, Vali's the Divine Dividing, Sairaorg's pawn Regulus Nemea. Heaven had the Zennith Tempest in the form of their Joker, while Slash Dog the possessor of the Canis Lykaon worked for the Grigori. The possessor of Absolute Demise worked for the magicians, then there were the ones possessed by the Cao Cao, Georg, and Leo of the Hero Faction, but those three are missing at the moment.

Then there was the Lost Longinus but according to everything I heard, Nihilus doesn't have it anymore. So, no worries about that… Hopefully. Now the last three that the Three Great Powers had trouble looking for were the Sephiroth's Grail, Innovate Clear and Telos Karma. Though Ajuka did say he believed he found the user of Innovate Clear, but he had to make sure his information was accurate. Which mean the one in the hands of the vampires would either be Telos Karma or the Sephiroth's Grail… Which I was told was the holy grail… Though to be honest I can't help but picture a cup with Sephiroth's face on it.

"It is the Sephiroth's Grail." The moment she said that I started to quietly hum the One-Winged Angel theme.

Azazel's face became stiff. "Out of all them, it had be one of the holy relics. Unlike the one cu used during the Last Supper which caught the blood of Jesus, this is sacred gear that allows the user to mess with the principal of life. Elmenhilde what use do the vampires who are functionally immortal want with that sacred gear?"

"A body which will absolutely not die." The vampire said her eyes becoming hard and filled with anger. "Even if they are staked, or have a cross in front of them, being able to sleep without the need of a coffin or walk out under the sun. The Tepes are seeking a body which can't be destroyed… Though to be more accurate they are much harder to kill now, it seems the power of the grail are still complete since they aren't at that state yet." Frowning the vampire girl looked visibly bothered. "They have abandoned their pride as vampires, and they are attacking our side. There have already been casualties, and we will not forgive their actions, so we are planning on executing them as vampires."

"So, the Carmilla side objects the Tepes side rejecting the ways of your kind, and the assaults. Well wanting to face them that is the appropriate response since you were attacked." Azazel summarized the situation for everyone. While I didn't agree with what the Tepes faction did to the Carmilla, I didn't see what was wrong with trying to improve yourself and not be as weak. Then again maybe it's because I have a human mentality.

Elmenhilde nodded her head. "Correct and our aim- "She turned her gaze to Gasper locking eyes with the half-vampire. "Is to stop the Tepes's side from causing anymore problems by borrowing the power of Gasper Vladi."

Looking around the room I could tell everyone was not happy about the what the vampires want, especially Rias. Despite her outward appearance of calm and collected, she was furious, that's for damn sure. I didn't even need my senjutsu senses to tell that. "Does any of this have to do with the fact that Gasper is a vampire from the House of Vladi a Tepes side family?" Rias cared for all of her servants and if anyone tried to hurt them? I wouldn't want to be them… Hell Rias killed some fallen angels because of what they were trying to do to me. So, if the vampires were trying to drag him into a war? Yeah that wouldn't be good.

Elmenhilde smiles meaningfully, like she knew something she wasn't supposed to. "That is part of it Lady Rias, but what we truly crave is his power. We heard that the sleeping power within him has awakened."

Once again, the vampires caught us of guard, how in the world did they hear about Gasper's power? Looking at the half-vampire I bit my lip. While I haven't seen his power myself, I heard the stories of what happened… Now I see why they want him. Gasper was able to defeat Georg who possessed a very powerful Longinus…and they believe he could do it again, only for them.

"We are planning to solve this dispute using only vampires, for that reason we would like to borrow the power of Gasper Vladi." The doll like girl finished explaining… Yep they want to drag him into a war, this isn't good. Gasper despite all our training wasn't a frontline fighter, no matter what I did. He preferred to use magic and his sacred gear to get the advantage over his opponent. Though he still preferred not to fight unless he had to, and I don't blame him.

Rias's eyes narrowed into a light glare. "What is that power, and what do you know of it?"

"There are rare times, when a vampire is born with powers that surpass the normal. This mostly seen in half-vampires, especially in this era, Gasper Vladi is one of them. While the Carmilla faction doesn't have enough information to investigate what his powers are, we did receive information from the Tepes's side." In the end, it looks like the only people who may have the answers is the House Vladi. Which means we may end up having to visit them. Elmenhilde continues where she left off. "Now about the Holy Grail, it's about the identity of the possessor. She is a half vampire, Valerie Tepes of the Tepes family."

While that name didn't mean anything to the rest of us, to Gasper it must have meant a lot since he freaked out. "Valerie!? You're lying… Valerie wasn't born with a sacred like I was!" The little half-vampire was trembling in shock, and fear… Okay who was she to Gasper? Somebody important I bet just from his reaction.

"Even if it doesn't activate when you are born, sacred gears can activate with a certain trigger. You should know that, Valerie was no different. We can safely assume she awakened her powers recently." Elmenhilde said as composed as ever.

… She isn't wrong, mine didn't activate until after I was killed by Raynare, and my little brother's sacred gear didn't come about until Koneko tossed him through a wall. Gasper activated his when he was very young.

Azazel crossed his arms narrowing his eyes. "They must have hid it before the Grigori or heaven could have confirmed it. Geeze that is pathetic, vampires detest holy power but hid away the Longinus instead of handing it over to us."

"I also have the same opinion." Elmenhilde agreed with Azazel and again looked at the blonde bishop. "Gasper Vladi, do you not hold a grudge against your former house? The Tepes side which exiled you? With your current power you could seek vengeance against them."

"… I-I'm satisfied with my place here, just being able to stay with Rias, and everyone- "

"Hybrid." Gasper flinched at those words and seeing his reaction Elmenhilde continued. "Mixed breed, the hated child, a fake. What kind of names were you called when living in the Vladi household, I wonder? The only one were able to connect with is the half-breed from the House of Tepes, Valerie correct? Inside of the castle where the House of Tepes imprisoned their half-breeds for a short time, I heard you and Valerie were close. Don't you want to stop her?"

As she spoke I began to shake… Oh she is asking for me to rush over there and force the holy water down her throat… However, I couldn't exactly do that, seeing how Rossweisse, Kiba, and Koneko were holding me back.

Sister Griselda who had been quietly listening finally speaks. "Your kind hates and detests the children born from a mixed union. Yet wasn't it your kind's selfish actions that led to them taking humans and using them for their pleasure and forcing them to bear a child? Your kind preys on us like cattle, causing grief and misery for those who remain. I would prefer if your kind not get involved with humans as if they were mere hobbies."

Despite the fact she was smiling, her words were filled with such hatred that you could taste it… And yet she was able to keep such a calm attitude about it all… I may need to take lessons from her on how to control myself better.

Elmenhilde puts her hand over her mouth with a smile. "Forgive me but hunting humans is our true nature, and aren't devils and angels the same? Attaining a price by granting human's wishes, and needing them for their beliefs? Aren't we supernatural beings the 'weak' ones since we need humans as a source?"

Yes, it is true devils use humans to gain power, and angels needed humans for their belief. Yet despite that, devils did grant the wish and angles helped protect and provide miracles for humans… Yet vampires? All they seem to care about is just using humans as either a food source or something to entertain them…. You know Cao Cao was right at least about some species of the supernatural… Vampires seem to be all take and no give.

Staring at the vampire I could see a disgusting look in her eyes, she was looking at all of us like we were lesser then her. It reminded me of Riser and Xenovia when I first met them, and that is what angered me beyond belief. She thinks she is better than everyone else and considers all of us below her…. Oh yeah, I am going to take her down a peg if it's the last thing I do.

"Magnus, calm down." Rossweisse whispered into my ear. "You can't lose it now, so please remain calm."

Elmenhilde snapped her fingers and one of her bodyguards takes out a document and hands it to her. "I didn't come here empty handed, I hope this is satisfactory." Elmenhilde hands to the document over to Azazel who sighed after reading through it.

"A peace conference with the Carmilla faction huh?" Azazel frowned and placed the document on the table. "So then, this meeting is for diplomatic reasons, and were dispatched as a special envoy, right?"

The vampire-bitch smiled showing off her teeth. "Yes. Our Queen is dismayed because of the war we have been in with the fallen angels and the church has been going on for so long. So, she wishes to have a truce."

My eye began to twitch slightly, this bitch is lying they are trying to get their way by manipulating us with that peace agreement! Slowly I took a step forward but was stopped as another pair of arms pulled me back… This time it was Akeno who had moved from her position and gripped my right arm alongside Kiba.

Azazel must have felt the same as me, because a vein appeared on his neck and it began to twitch. "Your doing this all the wrong way missy. Normally the peace treaty comes first, and the thing about the Longinus comes after that. It seems like your saying you won't agree to the treaty unless we aid you first."

Sister Griselda narrowed her eyes. "The Three Great Powers have been making peace with each faction without discrimination, yet here you are a much weaker power then ours and if we don't agree to your terms, the other factions will think we only help those who we choose to aid."

Seriously I can't state how much I hate vampires now! They basically moved us in between a rock and a hard place! If we don't agree to help them, then Sirzechs, Michael, Shemhazai, or Azazel and by extension the other leaders will lose the trust of other factions. To make it worse, everyone in this room have fought the Khaos Brigade and we don't give them what they want then it would make it look like we were only interested in protecting our own territories. Growling I opened my mouth but Kiba placed his hand over my mouth to keep me quite. "Not, now Magnus."

Rias began to shake with rage much like I was but Sona touches her shoulder and shakes her head, which calmed her down.

Elmenhilde looked like the cat who ate the canary. "Please be rest assured, that this fight between vampires will be solved only by vampires. If you lend us Gasper Vladi we won't ask for anything else, and we will provide a connection with the House of Vladi for you as apart of the truce."

Finally having enough, I changed some of my teeth into dragon fangs and bit Kiba's hand. The blonde pulled his hands back and the others so shocked by what happened to Kiba let go of me briefly. Which was all I needed. Rushing forward I positioned myself in front of Elmenhilde my eyes burning with anger. "Hold it! What makes you think we would just hand Gasper over to you?" Snarling I ignored people calling me back. No, I had enough of this bitch and her smug attitude! "You just walk in here and think you can demand anything you want from us and threaten the peace we all worked hard so hard to achieve? How dare you? Who do you think you are?"

Looking up at me the vampire scoffed at me. "You are the Red Dragon Emperor correct? The freak of nature, not quite a devil but not a human either. What gives you the right to speak to me? Even if you are the Red Dragon Emperor, that doesn't mean you have any qualifications to question me."

"Qualifications? I don't have the right qualifications? Summoning the boosted gear, I held it in front of her. "This is the only qualification I need. Or perhaps you would like a demonstration of why I am called the Red Dragon of Domination. I ran into someone like you before his name is Riser Phenex, perhaps you heard of him? He had the same attitude you did, and guess what? I kicked his ass so bad he wouldn't leave his room for months. What makes you think you would stand any better of a chance then he did?"

The entire room was silent… deathly so, no one dared to so much as breathe. I had threatened to ruin everything in this single moment, my temper got the better of me once again. Yet I couldn't help myself. This bitch had it coming…. All these smug vampires did. Making eye contact with Elmenhilde, I could see something beyond that arrogance she has been displaying. Fear. It was there and for some reason, it gave me a sense of smugness.

"Magnus. Stand down now." Rias' voice broke through my thoughts, turning around I could see that Rias was pissed beyond belief at me. "You have gone to far." … She was right, growling I backed off and went straight back to my place… Or I tried to, I was pushed to the back and held by the combined forces of Rossweisse, Koneko, Kiba, Akeno and Tsubaki. Though this time they placed a seal on my mouth to not only keep from me speaking but to make sure I didn't bite anyone again.

Letting out a frustrated sigh Rias rubbed the bridge of her nose before facing the emissary of the vampires. "Forgive him. Magnus has a deep love for his comrades and for the peace we all work for. So, he can become… passionate. I will make sure he is reprimanded for this… severely. I do hope this won't affect our negotiations."

Elmenhilde slowly straightened her back, but the fear I instilled was till there. "It… It must not happen again." She said smoothing her dress before slowly regaining some composure. "Otherwise we shall leave, and this will not look good on you all."

Rias slowly nods, but she is just as angry as I am, so Azazel decided to take over for the moment and bring us back to the topic at hand. "If I were to sum up what you guys from the Carmilla faction are trying to say, in order to have a truce with the vampires we must sacrifice one of the servants of the next heiress of the House of Gremory. Is that what your saying?"

"We don't know if he will be sacrificed, this is nothing but for us to get the matter settled." Elmenhilde gave us a load of crap, and if I could speak right now I would!

"You don't want us interfering right? How about we act as the middleman, the only reason why you need Gasper is because your lacking power right?" Azazel asked doing his best to be diplomatic, and he was doing a much better job of it then I was.

The vampire shook her head. "No, we will settle this on our own, if you wish to act as an advisor then be my guest."

"It's not decided that he will be sacrificed. There is nothing better but to have this settled immediately." Looking at all of us the bitch vampire slowly stood to her feet. "That is all I have to say. It was fortunate that I was able to meet you tonight. Above all else, I thank you for your great kindness in allowing a vampire into your territory Lady Rias Gremory."

Rias's eyes narrowed at the vampire's expression. "Yes, I am glad that I was able to have this meeting."

"Then, farewell. I will leave my servant in this area, if something comes up please consult them. Now I will waiting for your reply." Turning around Elmenhilde began to leave but stopped and turned around a smirk on her face. "Oh, and Lady Rias a word of advice. Either get a muzzle for your freak or neuter him. There are many vampires who aren't as forgiving as I am."

* * *

The meeting was over, and it had been for the last twenty minutes or so, and to say things were going smoothly was a bold face lie. Right now, some of our members were doing their best to keep the wild card of the group under control… Namely me.

"Now, Magnus we can't let you go until you promise not to hunt down the vampires." Kiba said his hand healed by Asia.

Letting out a grunt I shook my head… Yeah that silence spell was still on me, and while I couldn't speak I at least could grunt.

"Then we can't let you go." Kiba sighed shaking his head. "Knowing you the way we do, you already figured out how to track the vampires and will hunt them down."

Nodding in confirmation I stared at Kiba with an angry look on my face, and I shook myself making the chains around my body rattle.

"Yes, I know your angry, but we aren't letting you go until you calm down." The blonde crossed his arms and sighed.

While I couldn't act out, that didn't mean the others couldn't. Xenovia slammed her fist against the wall. "Just like always, you can't trust vampires." At least she understood my anger, hell I am sure she would be up for a vampire hunt.

Sister Griselda slowly drank some tea before sighing. "In the past you would have cut them already with Durandal, you handled the situation well. It proves you have grown."

Xenovia had mixture of happiness, pride and embarrassment on her face, as the Sister praises her.

Xenovia had a good point, and I understood why she would have acted out, vampires are nothing but pains in the ass, seriously how could Gasper be half of them? He is just a nice guy who wants to help out his friends.

During all this Sona was the only one that was able to remain calm. What will you do Rias? You can't ignore them and if you do end up having to send Gasper off… Well the worse case is you lose him."

Shaking in anger I tried to voice my thoughts on the matter, but I could only grunt once again.

"No, Magnus we aren't letting that spell on you go just yet." Rossweisse frowned slightly as she shook her head.

"I'm going."

Everyone turned to look at the little half-vampire… He looked a little different, looking closer I could see there was fire in his eyes. "I am not planning to return to the world of vampires, because this is my home." Gasper looked down slightly. "I-I want to save Valerie! She… I am indebted to her… thanks to her I was able to escape from the castle and meet all of you… I died but because of that I have a kind master, friends who play with me… a family who cares for me… I was able to become happy, but Valerie… she is continuing to suffer… I want to save her, I will save Valerie and come back here!"

I… No words could describe how proud of my little buddy I was…Seriously he is truly coming into his own… though looking at him now… I see myself back when I first became a devil, when I said I was going to save Rias. Looking up at everyone I did my best to motion to the chains, slowly the chains dropped and with a quick test I had my voice back. Slowly standing to my feet I walked over to Gasper and patted his head. "I'm proud of you Gasper."

Rias slowly stood up and smiled, walking over to the half-vampire she pulled him into a hug. "As am I, also I will be going, and I shall sit down and talk with the House of Vladi."

Nodding my head, I crossed my arms. "Good, then I will be going with-Wait why are you shaking your head?"

"Sorry Magnus I want you all to stay here on standby, just in case something happens." Rias said as she held up two fingers. "For the precondition, it's appropriate for me as Gasper's master to visit them personally, and it wouldn't be rude. As to way I am having you all here. Number one, if something happens here you will be able to take action, right away. Something may attack, and it would be good to have people here to handle them, for the second reason…" Rias looked at all of us. "If something happens to me over there, I will need reinforcements."

"So, you believe something will happen here, or you may get dragged into something over there correct?" Kiba asked.

Rias nodded. "That's right Kiba, if were lucky nothing will happen, but given our track record, there is a chance we will dragged into the vampire's problems. So, it's better if we take actions while anticipating what may happen."

Frowning I raised an eyebrow. "You shouldn't go alone Rias, as powerful as you are, you can still be overrun with enemies if something happens."

"I don't plan on it, but if I brought everyone with me it would be like declaring war. From a negotiation stand point it is better if I go first." Rias then turned to look at Azazel who nodded in agreement with her.

"Not a bad way of thinking, but Magnus is right you shouldn't go alone." Azazel rested his chin on his hands.

My girlfriend nodded her head. "Of course, I am planning of keeping a minimal force with me as a guard. Taking my knight would be appropriate, is that alright with you Kiba?"

"Yes, please leave it to me." Kiba nodded his head…. Okay I feel a little better knowing she is taking Kiba with her My best friend is extremely dangerous and he would help keep Rias safe. Not that she couldn't protect herself, far from it. I'm just worried about her is all.

Azazel slowly cracked his neck. "I will go with you and I will, meet with the Carmilla faction first. So, you can head to the House of Vladi directly."

Now that makes sense. Azazel is an important figure, more then important enough to help negotiate. "Plus, with your knowledge of sacred gears you can offer them assistance and maybe help with the negotiations."

"That's right kid, even with you all here, they mostly spoke with me." Azazel then turned his attention to Irina and Sister Griselda. "Tell Michael what happened here, the vampires and Holy Grail? It smells fishy to me."

Sister Griselda nods. "I understand, Lord Michel said we will send our Joker if something happens, I seriously hope we can avoid a worst-case scenario."

At that Azazel looked shocked. "… The Joker… You would send him off so easily? Well since the Holy Grail is involved we might as well ask help from the Joker." Slowly Azazel frowns. "The Holy Grail and vampires… normally holy and darkness can't coexist, I have a feeling something bad will happen. Let's make sure the casualty rate remains as low as possible."

"For that reason, it is the intention of the Four Great Seraph to use Joker as much as possible, so he doesn't get any lazier." Sister Griselda sighed slightly. "Seriously that child always wanders off when he has the time to try and find delicious food and we can't contact at all. He is more troublesome then Xenovia."

Seriously, who is the Joker? I have heard so many things about him but never once met him myself. Shaking my head, I looked around, seems like we have a plan. Rias, Kiba and Azazel will be going to see the vampires, while the rest of us, including Gasper will remain here. If anything happens to Rias and her group, we will join them swiftly.

However, despite all this I was worried… Our track record is against us, we all had a bad habit of getting wrapped up in things. With this vampire civil war going on… A hope for no casualties is not really possible, despite the fact I hopped that no one would die… Sighing I rubbed the bridge of my nose. "I have a bad feeling about all this…"


	68. Realizations and Goodbyes

**Hey guys I am back with another chapter and it is a short one but it is needed for a reason. Now in this chapter Magnus makes a important realization about his relationship with all the girls. Now I am going to warn you it is a little cheesy but I need you all to bare with me on this and think on it. Magnus went through a life and death situation with the whole losing his body, and then confronting Drake. So he has been trying to deal with all of that with no clear way of handling it. He will realize that the women in his life-romantic ones- Are a key part of him and they really help him along in many ways. So that is all I wanted to say on that one. Though now that is out of the way I want to say thank you to everyone who faved and followed me and my stories. I hope you all enjoy my crappy stuff. Also thank you to everyone who reviewed it means a lot to hear from you guys and hear your thoughts. Now onto the reviews! Blake2020 Yeah it was pretty intense, and yeah Magnus doesn't back down from people like that. Look what happened with Riser? Though this time Magnus has the power to back it up. wweTheBeast2015 Yeah the vampires can be horrible and yeah I had some interesting ideas planned out. Franciskanneh007 Yes something will happen to Saji I can promise you that, he will have his own harem which could contain Sona, if she ever gets over her 'little brother' view of him though she has admited to Magnus she likes him but because some of her servants like him she doesn't want to cause problems. Also yes the Dragon team will do something cool and fun in America, just wait and see. Ace, Rias won't chain Magnus too often I just did that for comdeic effect but if I do bring them back... Akeno may be the one to use them on Magnus. Also Magnus and crew will go to Romania but not because Rias needs rescuing but because they will be needed... Let's just a few bad guys that want to kill Magnus will be there. Also yeah the shirt is a reference to the movie Vampires Suck, and yes I have seen Buffy and Angel, even read the comics. As for Irina who knows, I may add in more jokes to that regard. Just wait and see. Merendinoemiliano, yeah I know that Indra has the others but they don't know that. Also Cao Cao will have a character change when he does appear. He will be somewhat the same but he will have some different views.**

 **Now I will try to get the next couple of chapters out but I don't know when it will be, also I may or may not start a Power Rangers Dino Thunder story. Who konws and though of you who read the Halfa or Victory Dragon or The Zero... Be patient I know you all are but seriously I am stuck on DxD I can't get it out of my head, and if I force myself to write anything for them when I know my mind is elsewhere, you will get crap... Well worse crap then what I usually put out. Anyway I will see you all later!**

* * *

I couldn't sleep, I was still angry after everything that happened. We all were to be honest, but everyone decided to sleep it off… Me on the other hand? I couldn't so I spent the next few hours blowing off some steam by training. Rias and all the other girls tried to get me to either come to bed or find a way to relax. However, I told them I just needed some time alone. Though before leaving Rias and I did have a very serious talk about what happened.

"Magnus, I understand why you did what you did… Do you know how close you came to starting a war?" She asked crossing her arms while giving me a level stare.

Sighing I nodded my head. "I know Rias but… What they were doing was wrong… Plus if something did happen, I could always be written off as a traitor- "

"I don't want that for you!" Rias shouted slightly in anger before wrapping her arms around me tightly. "I don't want to lose you Magnus. Not again" Her voice softer, losing the harshness it had before.

"Same…" Returning her embrace, we slowly kissed one another. Pulling away after a few minutes, Staring down at her I realized that despite the fact I came back to life, we hadn't really talked about what my supposed death did to her... Sure my soul comforted her, but that didn't really mean we talked about what happened. Hell I had been trying to put the entire thing behind me, yet it kept coming back.

Rias must have sensed what I was thinking because she gently touched my face. "When you want to talk about what happened, let me know, I'll be here for you."

"I know, it's just... I really felt myself die... Yes I had died before but this-" Closing my eyes I lowered my head onto my girlfriend's shoulder, who slowly ran her fingers through my hair... It was soothing, very soothing. Finally after a few minutes I pulled back a grateful smile on my face. "Thanks for that."

"You have always been the one to comfort me, I am glad I can return the favor." The red-head rubbed my back. "I just wish we had more time to talk about all this."

Right... She's going to be leaving soon, and she will be preparing to go... Great."Rias, I am worried about this entire thing… I know you can handle yourself, and I know Kiba and Azazel will help protect you. It's just… I rather be going myself."

Smiling Rias gazed up at me. "I know my dear, but I need you here for the time being if something were to happen here. You'll be needed, plus the others will need you."

Frowning for a moment I nodded chuckling with a small smile. "Trust me I know… Rias seriously are you okay with the other girls and me- "

The red-head smiled putting a finger on my lips. "Magnus, I love you and I know you love me. You've proven that time and time again, but I know you love the others as well. While I may get a little jealous, but I don't mind sharing you."

Flushing slightly, I turned my head. "How did I get this lucky?"

"I am the lucky one." Rias kissed my cheek and pulled away. "Come to bed soon, I'll be waiting for you." That last part was said a little huskily.

Touching my cheek, I nodded with a large blush on my face. "Yes ma'am."

* * *

Despite the fact that I went bed not long after that, I still couldn't sleep. Partially because I was still angry… also because Xenovia kicked me out of the bed again. I seriously care about that girl but damn it she is a bed hog! Sighing I rubbed the bridge of my nose, it was close to five in the morning… Since everyone would be getting up soon, I decided to relax by taking a long soak while everyone was still asleep or trying to wake up. Heading to one of the larger bathrooms and making sure that I was alone, I quickly stripped and plopped into the warm water… Which really felt refreshing. I hate taking baths but damn it sometimes you just want to full immerse yourself in warm water.

As I relaxed in the water letting the warmth slowly soothe my body, my mind slowly thought over the events earlier with the vampires,. I seriously overreacted but those damn blood suckers had it coming. They acted superior to all of us, tried to manipulate us into doing whatever they wanted, and threaten to ruin the peace we all were striving for just because they wanted to get their damn way. It was frustrating on so many levels. It was like they wanted to ruin the peace… It reminded me of Hades to be honest.

"… Stupid blood suckers, Boneheads… Why can't things just ever go our way?" Sighing I shook my head and leaned back closing my eyes. However the moment I did I began to think over what had happened with Rias just a few hours ago... Damn it brain just let me have some peace... I seriously can't stop thinking about all this crap. Frowning I shook my head and tried to think on something else, anything else, yet nothing came to mind.

"Damn it." Muttering I submerged myself under the water, holding my breath, staying under the water my raced with a million different thoughts. All of them connected to my death... I wonder is everyone feeling like this? They could be... Maybe I should talk to everyone separately about all this crap, just to see if they are okay. Lifting my head out of the water and taking in a big breath of air before sighing. Shaking my head I re-positioned myself and leaned my head back. I began to drift off sleep in the tub when the door to the bathroom opened. Opening my eyes, I turned around to see Ravel standing there…. Naked.

"… Magnus?"

Blushing brightly, I turned around. "I am sorry, I never really thought anyone would be coming in here this early in the morning… Plus don't you girls use one of the other bathrooms?" I muttered that last part to myself… Seriously, we had some many bathrooms that everyone could have their own, and usually the girls all used one singular bathroom and the one I was in, wasn't that one. I tried to stand and leave, luckily there was a towel nearby. However, as I tried to leave Ravel stopped me by touching my back.

"… I-I… will wash your back." Ravel said her voice hesitating slightly…. Okay I have been in this situation before with Grayfia, and Rias… And Akeno and… Okay maybe I should make a shorter list of the women who haven't walked in on me in the bathroom and washed my back. "Is this okay?" Ravel asked a little more hesitant.

Flushing brightly, I wanted to say no but all I could do was nod my head… God damn it body! Even after all this time you still betray me! Slowly Ravel began to wash my back… It was nice, granted I was glad that my lower half was now covered in a towel. Deciding to try and take my mind off what my body thought of this whole thing I cleared my throat. "… Ravel, I want your honest opinion about something… It's about the vampires, and the situation they placed us in, what do you think of it all?" Over the last few days I had come to really trust the blonde's advice when it came to things, she was extremely observant and was intelligent.

"… Because they requested Gasper who is my friend as a requirement for the peace agreement, it's hard for me to be unbiased in this situation." She frowned after thinking for a moment. "But I understand their logic, it's a political maneuver to get what they want without outside interference. I don't agree with it and it isn't a good idea to just hand Gasper over to them… But most pureblood devils in this situation would have done something similar."

Nodding I scrunched up my face, she made a good point, despite the fact she didn't agree with it…. You know something… Speaking of pureblood devils, Ravel herself is a pureblood and she has only been in the human world a short amount of time, unlike Rias or Sona. "Thanks Ravel… Another question how are you liking things here? I know this whole living in the human world can be difficult or strange, just how are you adjusting?"

"I'm happy here, I was able to make many friends since coming to this world. Koneko, Gasper, Mason… You everyone else here, my classmates, they treat me so well. I'm just sad that for many of them I have to hide my identity… I think it would be wonderful if all races could get along." Ravel smiled slowly and looked down. "Kind of like here… We have so many people, from different walks of life, and yet we all get along, humans, devils, angels, fallen angels, vampires, youkai, Valkyries… dragons."

Turning to look at Ravel I turned my head, this is… Wow, I knew really thought about it the way she did. This house was really what all the factions were looking for in a way… Almost every person from different walks of life or world was living and working together. Sure, the majority were devils but that didn't matter. If only there was a place where all people including humans could live together and work together… Sure it would be difficult and hard to manage at first but who knows, maybe one day it could be possible.

"Magnus, can I ask you a question?" Ravel said breaking me away from my thoughts.

"You just did but go ahead." I said with a small smile, which caused her to giggle.

"It's something about the future… You will become a high-class devil." Ravel said but I wasn't hearing the question until she looked in me in the eye. "H-have you thought about your future servants?" She asked almost timidly.

Ah, there it is… I knew that this would come up sooner or later. See I had a feeling that the Phenex family sent Ravel to hopefully become one of my peerage... Though I still don't know how it will work, but according to Sirzechs and Ajuka I was able to become a King like all other high-class devils. Then with my promotion to middle-class… well this would happen sooner or later. "Well… Sort of, Asia and Xenovia both said they wished to join me, but otherwise I haven't fully thought about what will happen or who I will choose… Though Ravel… if you wanted to become a member your more than welcome to join up."

Flushing slightly Ravel hugged me. "I will… I am your manager, and you would be useless without me."

Chuckling and blushing I nodded my head slightly… If I didn't have any of the women in my life I think I would be useless. Seriously Rias made me a better person and kept me grounded, Asia kept everything simple and sweet, Akeno kept me on my toes and made everything exciting. Xenovia makes me laugh and makes every day an adventure, Irina reminded of a simpler time and brings joy to everything she does, Rossweisse was a shoulder to lean on and helped me with my problems, and Ravel… She kept me on track and always did her best to make things easier in my life.

… I knew… Oh god… I think I am in love with them all… I knew I loved Rias, and I always mentioned that I cared for all the girls… But I think this is my first time realizing that I loved them all… They kept me together… Blinking I slowly took a deep breath… I had to tell them all but when? Also, how...? Why is my life like this!? Oh wait never mind I know that answer. Yet for some reason I wouldn't have my life any other way. As much as I complain about what happens... For some reason I couldn't see my life going any other way.

Though if any more girls fall for me and join the… harem, I think I will scream… Whether it be for joy or agony I do not know. Perhaps both.

"Magnus, I wanted to say- "Ravel started to say but stopped as a large splash of water interrupted her. Covering ourselves we both shook ourselves in shock and saw the intruder was Ophis.

Snorting slightly Ravel giggled. "Looks like Ophis strikes once again

"Hey, you're not supposed to jump into the bath… Or be fully clothed either." I said staring at the Dragon God who turned to look at me not really understanding. Sighing I shook my head and crossed my arms. "Ophis you know better, what would mom say?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"To not to." Ophis replied with a nod, standing to the Dragon God left the room to go and change, while Ravel and I just laughed and shook our heads.

* * *

A couple of days had passed since our meeting with the vampires, Rias and the others were going to be leaving Japan tonight, from what I was told the vampire territory was somewhere deep in the Carpathian mountains in Romania… I thought the vampires would all live in Transylvania in a hotel or something. Turns out I was wrong.

While all the girls were helping Rias pack and prepare, and I was told to and I quote 'Go and do something else you'll just get in our way'. So, I needed something to do, Kiba was busy packing, Mason was asked to stay after school by Sona. Turns out she wanted to use him for a training session, since he could create a variety of weapons and armor he would be useful for different reasons. Gasper was busy practicing his mediation techniques, and I didn't want to disturb him… Hmm… I guess I could train on my own… Or hell I know. Letting out a shrill whistle I waited for a few seconds and Noble and Ragnarok appeared both looking at me expectedly.

"Come on guys let's train." Smiling I bent down and pet Noble and ran a hand over Ragnarok's metal body, both familiars let out a sound of approval and headed down the hallway with me to the training room. Once in there however I saw we weren't alone, in the rom sitting on the floor was Kuroka and Le Fay with a book in between them.

Walking over to them I smiled as Noble ran up to Le Fay and rubbed against her, being careful to make sure his horn didn't hurt her. It's funny Noble loved Le Fay, maybe because she brought Fenrir with her once in a while. Though personally I think he just liked the magician girl, which maybe it was because she was a Pendragon? I mean a family name that means 'Head Dragon' must mean they have some connection with dragons.

"Hey girls what are you doing?" I asked as Ragnarok rested comfortably on top of my head…. Hey your heavy, get off. Looking at the book I could see there was a diagram of the human body and there looked to be different points within the body highlighted. Is that a chakra network or something?

Kuroka smiles slightly. "It's a book regarding life. It has things about aura, senjutsu, touki, and such."

"Cool, though why are you reading it? I thought you were an expert… Unless- "I looked at Le Fay who nodded while giggling partially because she was fighting off Noble's attempts to lick her, also because she had the answer I needed.

"She's doing research, so she can effectively teach her sister."

Kuroka slowly closes the book and strokes the cover. "The basics of senjutsu requires you to understand yourself, others, and natures ki. First needs to focus her mind, while in the zazen posture, and slowly release her ki, and then study the surrounding ki. It is the most basic of basics and the best way to develop your power."

"Well mastering the basics is important." I said nodding my head before smiling. "In learning you shall, teach and in teaching you will learn." I muttered with a chuckle… and now I wanted to watch Tarzan. "I have to say Kuroka I am glad to see your being serious in training Koneko."

Looking up at me the nekomata frowned. "Don't be rude dragon boy, I can be serious when I want to be."

"Really then what do you call making me grope you to help Koneko?" I asked staring at the naughty cat.

Kuroka winks at me. "Oh, are you saying you didn't like it? I did it to help Shirone. If she allows something like that to distract her then won't able to master her powers."

"I admit nothing." Flushing lightly, I shook my head. "Anyway… All joking and flirting aside I am glad your making a serious effort to not only help your sister but reconnect with her."

The black-haired girl looked down her eyes filling with some pain. "Thanks… but I don't know if I will be able to reconnect with her. Because of my actions Shirone was backed into a corner."

Bending down slightly I placed a hand on her shoulder. "Listen, yes Koneko went through hard times… Hell she is still recovering but things have gotten better. When the time comes I will help her and you come back together." I really meant that, I guess being an older sibling really puts things in prospective for you. If I had to kill someone in order to protect Mason I would. Even if it meant I had to play the role of a villain. I know my sisters would do the same for me and him.

Kuroka stared at me for a moment before laughing a small blush on her face. "I see. I understand why they fall for you Dragon boy, your more charming then you know."

I… Um… God damn it! Why brain… I don't even try to do this crap! It just freaking happens! I am not even doing it on purpose! I am just trying to be a decent guy, like my parents told me to be… Groaning I tried to say something but luckily Le Fay coughed drawing our attention to her.

"How is your search going for a magician?" Le Fay asked with a smile… Oh I see your changing the subject, good Le Fay you get head pats later.

"To be honest, it's… Well it's not going so well. Ravel and I are having a difficult time choosing someone… There's just so many of them." I admitted honestly as I stood back up crossing my arms. The only bright side to this was the fact Le Fay was giving Rael and me some help. "Your input has been helpful in narrowing some of them down, so thank you for that."

Le Fay looked down slightly embarrassed. "Oh, it's nothing… I just knew some of them and figured I would offer input."

"Hey it's been invaluable… Though to be honest if I could pick someone off the top of my head… I think you would be a good choice." I said with a shrug.

The blonde girl however went extremely still and stared up at me in shock. "You-you mean that?"

"Well yeah I do. Your extremely strong as a magician, you have a lot of experience in combat. Then there is your skill magically." Really Le Fay was a very talented magician, she has proven that time and time again. Like being able to teleport from the artificial dimension with Irina and Xenovia, or when she helped us fight the Hero Faction back in Kyoto. "So yeah why wouldn't I mean it?" Looking down I turned my head blinked in confusion as poor little Le Fay not only looked completely embarrassed she seemed to be at a lost in her own world. "Uh… Le Fay?" Waving my hand in front of face I shook my head. "Lights are on but nobody's home."

"You broke her." Kuroka cackled holding her stomach. "Wait till Arthur hears about this! You are such a fan girl."

"Magnus."

Turning around I smiled and waved slightly as Asia came into the room. "What's up Asia?"

"It's Rias, she is leaving now."

Blinking I turned my head to the side… This was a lot sooner then I expected, then again, I guess the sooner they go the sooner they can get back. "Hey I'll be back." Waving to Kuroka who was still laughing back the fact Le Fay was now in a coma after being praised by her idol, I went with Asia so the basement of the house. From what I was told Rias, Azazel and Kiba would all be making several jumps through Japan then from there they will take a jet to Europe and from there they will teleport to Romina and take a car into the mountains.

The only reason why they aren't teleporting directly to the vampires, is simple… Stupid leaches have barriers set up to prevent outside forces from coming in. Rias, Kiba and Azazel were walking to the center of the circle carrying their luggage. In the basement besides everyone that lives here, aside from Kuroka and Le Fay, was Sona and her group. Guess they finished training and wanted to see the others off.

Before leaving Rias quickly hugged Gasper. "Don't worry, I will protect you and I will settle this with the House of Vladi."

"Yes, thank you Rias…" Gasper nods and relaxes as Rias gently strokes his hair.

Smiling Rias nods at Akeno. "I'll leave things to you."

"Yes Rias." Akeno bows slightly.

Fist bumping Kiba I nodded at him. "Take care of yourself buddy and watch out for Rias."

Nodding Kiba smiled. "You can count on me Magnus."

Azazel was of course saying his own goodbyes. "Take it easy kid." Azazel had a smirk on his face before turning to Sona and Rossweisse. "I am leaving the school to you two, don't blow it up." Both devils stared at the fallen angel and told him to hurry back since there was plenty of work to be done. Since it was November, the school's schedule was getting close to the end of the year. Which meant there was a lot of work to be done, and with one of the teachers leaving? Yeah, I could understand why Rossweisse and Sona were not happy with Azazel leaving, even if it was important.

Rolling his eyes Azazel shook his head. "Now, be careful those stray magicians are still out there, oh yes I almost forgot. Asia, Ophis." My mentor calls out to the blonde and Dragon God. "Asia about what we discussed, it all depends on you. Have Ophis help you and give you advice, and Ophis if you help her I am sure that the so-called blessing of the Dragon God will be a great aid."

"Yes, it's really embarrassing but, I will do my best." The former nun said with a determined look.

"We shall look carefully." Ophis said in her normal deadpan voice.

Looking at the Dragon God and Asia I raised an eyebrow, what in the world is going on there? Seriously Asia looks embarrassed, shaking my head all of started to say our final goodbyes.

"Azazel you look after them." My mom told the former governor of the fallen angel.

"You should at least bring some garlic with you just to be safe." My dad offered some friendly advice.

"Rias you take care of yourself." Morgan smiled.

"Don't worry about Magnus, well keep him in line." Megan patted my girlfriend on the back.

Mason however was a little different in his goodbyes. "Can you get Dracula to sign my shirt?"

However, the goodbyes were almost all said, and finally the last checks were being made. Before leaving Rias walked over to me, we both stared at one another not really sure what to say. How can you put all your feelings into a single goodbye? Rias broke the silence after a few seconds. "I'll see you soon."

Nodding slowly, I smiled. "I'll be waiting for you, and if you need me call and I will come."

"Yes. I know." Reaching out we held hands and smiled but we separated after a few seconds, as the circle began to glow and in a flash of light they were gone.

"Good luck."


	69. Attack of the Stray Magicians

**Quick update! I updated last chapter and had Magnus think over his death and what it did. A good reviewer had pointed something out that I didn't put into words. So thank you** **Merendinoemiliano, I fixed the issue. Now. Hey everyone! I am back and ready to rock. I hope you all enjoy this chapter because it was fun to write it. Now just a warning the first part of the chapter is going to be the funny/mushy stuff first. Then we will get to the main part of the story which leads us to what happens next. So there is some action in this chapter, I hope you all like it. Now I just want to say thank you to everyone who faves and follows me and my stuff. It means a lot really it does. Same to everyone who reviews, I like getting good feedback and talking to you guys in my Author's Notes. Now onto the review! Shin, that is your opinion and your welcome to it. Blake2020 Yeah Magnus does realize it but remember how long it took him to stay it to Rias? Who knows when he will say it to all of them. WweTheBeast2015 Yeah a tender moment, and there is just one more for this chapter and we get to the serious stuff. Merendinoemiliano thanks again for pointing out what you did, and I did update it also I hope you like what happens next chapter, it will be big. Michaelluciferking I am glad you love the story! Akashic Records Yeah I would feel a little bad for him too but he is crazy o-o Also I know that Dracula means son of the dragon but it was also debated it could mean son of the devil. So I took a little artistic license and put the two names together. Plus it sounds bad ass right? The Devil Dragon, the Abyss Dragon King. Anyway if you like the stuff with Nic, wait till he and Magnus face off in a match. Anyway I will see you guys in the next chapter oh and here if you guys want to know what will happen... Well I will tell you the title of the next chapter, and it should excite you.**

 **Maverick Family Rampage.**

 **See you in the next chapter**

* * *

With Rias, Kiba and Azazel gone, the house felt empty… Okay Azazel didn't live here, but since he visited constantly you just knew when he was here. Now that they were gone I really had no idea what to do expect wait for their return. Seeing how it was late I decided to head to bed, but not before making sure Ragnarok didn't cause any trouble and Noble was fine. I headed straight to bed. Now normally when I went to bed, my room was empty, and the girls would join me as I slept or right before I went to bed… Sometimes they would just be in the bed waiting for me.

This time however, only Asia was here with a small smile and a hand held out. "Lets go to bed Magnus."

Smiling back at the blonde I took her hand, giving it a squeeze, I quickly changed into some sleep wear. Luckily Asia had the decency to look away, after that I climbed into bed with the blonde who wrapped her arms around my chest and snuggled in close to me.

"I know I am not Rias, but I promise to keep you company." She said resting her head on my shoulder.

"Just be you Asia, that is why I love you. You don't have to be anyone but you." I suddenly realized what I just said… Oh well cats out of the bag. Asia had already confessed to me way back when and I might as well return those feelings.

Flushing brightly the former believer stared at me with a mixture of happiness and shock. "Ma-Magnus I love you too!" Now I am strong, and durable… Really durable, like even without my armor I am sure that normal bullets would just smash against me… Yet Asia squeezed me so hard that I thought my spine would break in half.

"Easy, easy!" I said my eyes going wide. "My ribs!"

Letting go of me Asia giggled and looked a little embarrassed. "Sorry." She said with a blush.

"It's okay but just take it easy, I know you can heal any of my injuries but that doesn't mean I like being hurt." Slowly I rubbed my sides with a good-natured smile to let her know I wasn't mad. A knock on my door drew our attention and slowly it opened.

"I hope you don't mind if I stay here tonight." Walking into the room with her usual laugh was Akeno was wearing once again a see-through negligee.

"Akeno, I would say it was a surprise seeing you, but given the fact you sleep with me almost every single night… That would be a lie." I shook my head as Akeno smiled at me.

"Since Rias isn't here I thought you would be lonely." Slowly walking to the bed, the black-haired girl slowly began to strip off her clothing. Wait what are you doing! I thought you were just wanting to sleep, and not… THAT! How do I keep forgetting that Akeno wants to have an affair with me? "It's my first, but be gentle… It'll be embarrassing doing it in front of Asia but if you turn off the lights…"

"Akeno please, you can't be serious." I said staring at the older teen… Don't get me wrong, those kind of thoughts passed through my mind more than once. Living with all these beautiful women, what guy wouldn't think about having sex… Still though, I had morals, standards and my parents would kill me if I became sexually active. While they weren't exactly thrilled with the fact the girls slept with me… They at least let it happen, because they trusted me.

Turning her head Akeno looked a little confused. "Magnus, I told you I wanted to have an affair with you, this isn't anything new."

… She wasn't wrong and with Rias gone right now… Well she would definitely try her best…. Asia not having any of this put herself between Akeno and myself. "Akeno, no you can't do that, it isn't allowed!"

"So troublesome, I've been waiting for this, preparing myself. I was so looking forward to my precious first night." Akeno sighed putting a hand on her face.

"F-First night….?" Asia's eyes went completely wide as a blush appeared on her face.

Uh…. Oh, you have to be kidding me… Rias hasn't even been gone an hour yet. Groaning I slammed my hand against my forehead and sighed.

"Relax, silly." Akeno giggled slightly and slowly moved onto the bed. "We'll just sleep normally." Akeno then climbed into the bed and took the spot to the right of me and wrapped her arms around me and then there was a tone shift… Akeno's presence felt almost… muted. "… When I thought you died, I thought everything was over, I just kept reliving my memories of you… I couldn't escape, but then you and my father pulled me out of it."

My mind went straight back to what I had thought over when I was with Rias a few nights ago… I did need to talk to the girls, not just about my feelings but what my death did to them… Yeah, my sprit did help comfort them but that wouldn't be enough… Plus I needed help, I have been pushing all of what happened to the back of my mind and yet now it chooses to rear its head… Well I can't avoid it any longer. No, I need to help the girls and when Rias gets back I will help her.

"Akeno." Taking a deep breath, I stared into her eyes with a smile. "I can promise that I will do my best to always come back to you." Looking at Asia I nodded my head. "That goes for you too, I know that my death hurt you both. No beyond hurt, but I will be here for you both. As long as I live if you'll both let me I will be here for you." I knew what I was basically promising… Yet this was the best bet, I knew that it would take more than just this promise to help them with this issue… Or my mine but it was a good start. Both girls looked at me in shock, their eyes filling with tears, however before they could say anything the door to my room opens again.

"Hello."

Blinking in confusion I turned my head. "Hey Koneko."

"I heard what you said." She said slowly walking into the room her cat ears twitching. "Can you promise me that too?"

Smiling I slowly nodded my head. "Of course I can." Climbing into the bed the nekomata gave me a small smile and hugged my chest, since by now my two sides were taken over by Akeno and Asia. Well at least it couldn't get any-

"We need to make sure to make our move now while Rias is gone."

"Don't pull so much Xenovia, sneaking into a boy's room like this isn't something the lord will forgive!"

"You've slept in here plenty of times, so don't even talk like that."

Walking into my room was the last two members of the Church Trio, both were in their pajamas… Since they are here I might as well just tell them what I told Asia, Akeno and Koneko who was listening in. After discussing things over with Irina and Xenovia and making the same promise, both girls seemed happy. Though that doesn't mean Xenovia was going to stop what she was planning because she striped off her shirt.

"There are very few of them, but did you know there are half angels." She said which was completely out of left field.

Irina nodded. "That's right, I met them."

"As interesting as that is-Wait why are you stripping!?" My eyes went wide as did the other girls as Irina started to remove her pajama top.

However the girls ignored me and began to explain how half angels came about. "In order for it to happen, there is a lot of preparation involved, you have to place a barrier on your location, and prayed the night before to purify your body and mind. You must remember the teachings of the bible at all times, and you must have the mindset of a Saint. It must be an act not of lust but of pure love."

Okay, that is interesting, but I still don't see what this has to do with why you are stripping your clothing off? Taking a deep breath I looked at the girls. "This is interesting to find out, but why are you telling me all of this?"

"Only a chosen one may become one with an angel. The angel must finish without letting lust or greed into their hearts or they will fall." Xenovia said not answering my question… So we are back to my questions not being answered? Why!? Xenovia then turned to look at her best friend who was now just wearing her underwear. "So looks like it will be impossible for you Irina."

Irina frowned and glared at the blue-haired girl. "S-since Magnus and I are childhood friends, we can overcome any obstacles together."

"Oh yeah I forgot you two were childhood friends." Xenovia had a smirk on her face.

"Geez Xenovia, I am going to tests the limits of an angel!"

The rest of us could do nothing but watch this little back and forth… It was interesting to say the least, plus Xenovia and Irina always argued with one another… So this was nothing new.

"I have to wonder why are you coming after Magnus? Ever since the summit of the Three Great Powers, I decided he is the one. He spoke to Lord Michael directly, so I could pray. You know that is something no normal person could achieve." Blinking in confusion I stared at Xenovia in shock…. She has been in love with me since then?

"I-I…" Irina started to say but Xenovia didn't quit.

"Irina, tell me. Did you start liking him because everyone else did?"

"That's not it!" Irina shouted with a frown. "Magnus made me a promise, before my family left for England. Even before then we always liked each other."

Blinking I turned my head staring at the chestnut-haired girl. She couldn't possibly mean what I think she means… Could she? As the two girls began to argue, I felt myself being pulled by Akeno who was staring at me with a look that said, 'I am going to devour you'. "Since I am a devil and a fallen angel, I won't fall at all."

I thought we were passed this Akeno…. Yet I was once gain saved by another visitor coming into room.

"Koneko! I knew you would be here!"

Storming into the room was Ravel, she was wearing a night gown that was similar to Rias's… guess high-class devils shop at the same stores. Oh well at least the voice of reason is here to calmly-

"Excuse me!"

Ravel climbed onto the corner of the bed…. Wait what!?

"… I am a little inexperienced at doing something like this, so I will stay at the corner of your bed." Ravel said looking at me then she turned her gaze to Koneko. "I will protect you for that cat." Huh what in the hell happened since Rias left? Did she keep the others under control? Is that why they are all going crazy? Well crazier than usual. Shaking my head I watched as Koneko and Ravel now began to argue.

"Bird brain."

"Thieving cat!"

Akeno slowly lets go of me and begins to laugh. "It seems your bed is too full, looks like I won't be able to have that affair tonight."

Okay, so she is letting this go for the time being. Good, good now I won't need to explain to my parents why my room had more noise then it usually did…. Now if all this-

"Excuse me Magnus but I need your opinion on something-What is going on in here?" Walking into the room was Rossweisse, wearing a set of normal looking pajamas, the silver-haired woman looked around in shock and a blush. "This is all highly inappropriate!"

Blinking all the girls looked at the older woman in confusion… as did I… Rossweisse knew his had to be going on… Right?

"Young men and women should not be doing this." Okay, so she is the voice of reason… Finally I am safe, Rossweisse I could freaking kiss-

"Which is why to make sure nothing inappropriate happens, I will be staying in here." Rossweisse left the room and came back in a few minutes later with a pillow and blanket and she plopped right on the floor.

…. Non-existent god damn it…. Every time… Every time… Taking a deep breath, I counted to ten… It's not that I minded but seriously… They are out of control… Rias hurry back please… Otherwise I think I am going to be in trouble.

The doors to my closest were pushed opened… From the inside and outstepped… Ophis.

"I have arrived."

…. I never should have taught her that phrase.

* * *

It's been a few days since Rias left, and other than the girls going crazy at night. Things were going as well as they could, we all received word that the others arrived in Romina safely. Azazel and the others have been able to call us periodically to us know what is going on. Though they still had some time getting to the vampires headquarters. Hopefully they will get there safely and soon.

"Yo dude what's up with you?"

Looking up I could see Matsuda staring at me with a confused expression… Right, I guess I was lost in thought. "Yeah, I am fine. Just lost in thought."

"Well, I was saying if you would let me in on your secret about working out?" The shaved-head teen said putting a hand on his hip. "Seriously your jacked bro."

Blinking I shook my head and slowly pulled my gym shirt over my chest. "Just sit ups, pushups, and plenty of juice. Now come on we're going to be late." Walking out of the locker room Matsuda and I headed out to the sports field. It was time for our P.E. class and so we had to of course change and normally I just wait till everyone left. Mostly because of my own body… Seriously all this training I did and have done really added in a lot of muscle.

Now I am not like Hulk or Thor in terms of physical build, not even Captain America, but if I had to choose a super hero I would go with Spider-Man or Nightwing. Though I guess at this point I would have the strength to match Thor…Weird I haven't met the real Thor… I've used his hammer and even have a copy of it back home in the Armory, but otherwise I haven't met the thunder god himself. I may need to change that.

Once in the field we ran into Motohama who was stretching out, when we walked up to him the two guys began to chat away about something or other… I wasn't really paying attention. I had a bit more on my mind. Which was talking to the rest of the girls and making that promise, finding out of telling them how I felt and perhaps finding a good therapist… I will ask Azazel when he gets back if he can help with that little problem…. Though I really didn't want to, I never really liked the idea of therapy. At least for myself, I preferred to deal with those issues alone… Then again, a few nights ago Rias proved that I didn't have too… Maybe I should just talk with Rossweisse after school, that would be a better way to handle the situation.

She did help me sort of with the whole being under Loki's curse thing… Yeah that would be a good idea…Okay talk to Rossweisse first for a little while about my problems…. Or maybe I should just confided in with all the girls, including Rias when she gets back… Oh yeah that would be fun, a group therapy session with all the women who are after me.

Slamming my hand against my face with a groan, I couldn't possible see how well that would go…. But it would most likely be my best bet. I had to trust them, I knew they would help me… Okay when Rias gets back, that is when I will sit down and have a long discussion with all the girls. Tell them all how I feel… Well one at a time obviously, and then get them together for the talk about my problems... I have a plan.

"… Hey look there's cosplayers over there yo!" Matsuda said breaking me from my thoughts.

"What are they supposed to be wizards or something?" Motohama said pointing toward a group standing not far off from us…..

Seeing them my blood ran cold…. No, it couldn't be… Kuoh town is protected by special barriers… There is no way they could just waltz right in here, unless…. There's a traitor. Also there's the issue how they got past my senses, I should have felt them coming…. Did they find a way to suppress their energy? It's not hard to do but… If that is case I will need to start relying more on my senses.

Looking closer I could see at least five of them so far, a magical circle glowing beneath their feet. Three of them remove their hoods and they all stare at me with smirks on their faces… Yeah this is going to go down…. Now.

"Matsuda, Motohama, run."

Both teens look at me in confusion, not really understanding what was going on. "What's wrong bro?"

"Yeah you look pale Magnus, did- "

"Run now!" Growling I sprinted straight toward the magicians, as one of them held out their hands a magic circle appearing. Not having time to worry about the consequences I summoned my sacred gear, and called upon the power of the Welsh Ascension. Blasting off at break neck speeds I slammed my armored fist straight into the circle of the magician. The moment my fist made with the circle it shattered, the force of my attack carried straight through into his face.

The punch sent the magician flying straight into another one, two down. Three to go. Quickly jumping into the air I flipped over the group avoiding a magical blast from the remaining group and turned around. "Dragon Blast!" Throwing an orb of red draconic energy into the group I watched them all scatter to avoid being killed. Damn it.

"Just as predicted." One of them said with a smirk.

"He's soft, trying to protect his friends- "One of them said but was quickly silenced as I jumped and sent my knee straight into his face. At the sound of bones breaking a satisfied grin appeared on my face.

Landing back on the ground I cracked my neck. "That's three." Turning around I looked at the other magicians who stared in shock.

"It's true, the rank of power the association gave him is off the charts. He definitely earned that to tier rank."

He must be talking about the Magician Association…. Who knew I was valued so highly… Well whatever, no time to worry about that now. "Stand down now, or else."

"We came here to challenge your power Red Dragon Emperor." One of them said with a smirk.

No… That couldn't be it… Frowning I thought over it quickly and went pale. "Ravel… No!" I had to get to the main school building quickly, but the stray magicians could hurt the other students… Growling I rocketed straight to the closet magician and gripped his face, slamming him into the ground, hard. Turning around I raised a shield of fire around my body, protecting me from the magical attack.

"Damn it how are you this-"Whatever he was about to say was cut off as slammed my armored hand into his stomach.

"Sorry but I don't have time to play games." Growling I looked around and snorted, all the magicians were down. With no time left to lose I took off, flying straight for the school, toward the first-year classrooms. I needed to get to the others quickly. "Hold on guys, I'm coming!"

"No way cutie, you have to get past me first!"

Turning around I barely raised a shield of fire in time as a waterfall worth of raging water smacked me straight into the ground. Grunting out in pain, I felt like my body was trapped… looking around I could see that the force of the water not only sent me into the ground, but caused a ten-foot crater of mud to form around me. My arms and my legs were partially buried in the muck, freeing myself rather quickly I climbed out of the crater. Luckily there was no other students around, I guess when a guy suddenly starts showing off super-powers people panic.

"Don't worry sweetie, that was just a love tap."

Searching for the voice I looked into the sky and found saw a familiar red robe… It's a member of the RDK! I should have known those idiots would be coming soon. The figure in the red robe removed her hood to reveal someone I never met before. She had long aquamarine colored hair that was in a ponytail, sea green eyes and happy expression on her face…. I don't know why but she looks familiar to me…

Seeing me stare up at her she touched her face… blushing? In embarrassment. "Oh those eyes, they are just burning me up! Stop it's embarrassing!" She squealed like a high-school cheerleader who just got asked out to prom.

This is very confusing… Very confusing… What the hell is going on? I thought these people wanted to kill me…? "Uh… Who the hell are you?"

The very strange girl stopped and cleared her throat and placed a hand over her heart. "Oops sorry, business before pleasure." She said flashing me a large smile. "I am Belle Arika, it's so nice to meet you again!"

… My brain hurts… Really it does… Also why does that name sound familiar? Seriously… I feel like I should know that name, coupled with her looks….

"Awe, I am hurt, you don't remember me?" Belle pouted.

"I don't have time for games, right now." Growling I pulled my fist back and charged it with power. "Dragon shotgun!" Punching my fist forward I sent several red orbs toward the blue-haired girl.

Belle raised her hand creating a solid wall of ice, which blocked all my shots. Clicking her tongue she wagged a finger at me. "Now, now that was just plain rude. Now come on Magnus, think about it you must remember me. Think about it, freshman year of high school. A beautiful senor picked you to be hers, and you ruthlessly rejected her in favor of some Russian bimbo. So the senor tried to get you by using leverage… Only for your stupid sisters and little brother to get in the way and thus that senor was forced out of school."

…. Oh you got to be joking… "Your that bitch?" I asked… Great another crazy girl…. Yeah now I remembered, back in my freshman year of high school I caught the attention of a senor girl, who wanted to make me basically her pet/boytoy. I didn't really take to that, plus Nat and I were a thing. So the senor found some blackmail on Nat and used that to make me date her… At least until Megan, Morgan and Mason found out. Together the three of them along with Nat stopped the senor, and when we reported her to the schoolboard and police… She was kicked out of school and I hadn't seen or heard word from her ever since.

Now I know why I didn't recognize her, it's the hair that threw me. She had red-hair when I last saw her… Though she was also a normal person too… Unless she became a magician? That could explain the water… No, that's not it… Sure she had magic, but it wasn't human… No this was more like mine… It was dragon magic.

"I see you figured it out sweetie. Allow me to introduce my partner, the greatest friend a girl could have." Holding out her hand I watched in a flash of blue watery light as a sword appeared in her hand. The sword itself was a khopesh an Egyptian curved sword, though this one was a little longer then the standard one which was normally two and half feet long… This was three and half feet long. The blade itself looked like it was craved from ice. It was freaky, it looked almost like a bluish diamond with glowing hieroglyphs, the grip for the blade was ivory in color, and a glowing blood red gem for a pommel.

"Is that… A Sacred Gear?" My eyes went wide at the sight of that thing… Yep that was the major source of dragon energy I was feeling.

"Mhm, it is! Meet Crystalfang, which houses the spirit of Rahab the Splendor Crystal Dragon." Belle held up the sword to her face and rubbed against it. "This little beauty lets me control, and manipulate all forms of water and ice."

My eyes went wide as images poured into my brain, I saw a beautiful Eastern looking dragoness, but she had blue feathered wings, she had long ivory deer like horns which glowed with a silver light, with a webbed fine in between, blood red eyes, and a blueish mist surrounding her body. Shaking my head I looked down at sacred gear… Could it be Ddraig knew this dragon? Also how did I know it was a female?

" **I see you are still asleep Ddraig? How disappointing. I was truly looking forward to our reunion."** The gem at the end of her khopesh began to glow, much like my gem when Ddraig speaks out loud. Rahab's voice reminded me of Saphira from that god awful Eragon movie.

"Ddraig I know your sleepy, but I may need your help here brother." I muttered looking at my sacred gear, hopping for any kind of reaction from the Welsh Dragon… All I got was nothing, but while I wasn't able to get Ddraig to speak to me, the past users of the Boosted Gear spoke to me… Passing me warnings…. The Splendor Crystal Dragon and Ddraig had some history, almost all past possessors would come after Ddraig's and it wouldn't be pretty… Geeze what is this? Confront creepy stalkers from the past day? "You know how are you even alive? Xander wants to kill all dragons so how do you even work together?"

"Awe, well don't worry Rahab, we'll wake him up. Just after I take care of my beau." The blue-haired bimbo turned her attention back to me. "Quite easily, Xander won't kill me, until after you and the bigger threats are gone. Though if your taken out in a different way, the then will leave us alone." Reaching within her robe, Belle pulled out a black circlet that had glowing gems on it….

That looked like… The crown that the Hero Faction used against me… But that isn't possible it was destroyed… Wait no this was different, this one was wiry looked like branches entwining with one another. It also looked more like something that would wrap around my arm.

"I see you recognize this, we picked up the notes from the Hero Faction, Georg was a genius in his own way. He took short cuts and couldn't find a way to make this work properly." She said looking at the thing on her finger, which began to glow with an ugly light." So improved on it. It's much stronger magically and it will make you mine without shutting your higher brain functions down. See, most of our group wants to kill you, but there are many forms of death. I plan on killing your personality your spirit and make you a pet." Smirking Belle twirled the thing around her finger. "Once this is on you, you'll do whatever I say, and I think I'll have you kill those bitches that are always clinging onto you, after them your sisters and little brother."

Twitching I felt…. Angry… No, not angry I was beyond that… Mind control? She wants to mind control me? That isn't even the worse, she would make me kill the women I love? My siblings? Looking down my body began to shake, my entire form switched, between dragon and human…. "Belle Arika, you've made a poor decision and now you must pay!" In an explosion of power my balance breaker came over my body. "I who shall awaken I am the Red Dragon Emperor who walks the path of light. I follow my dreams and have an infinite hope, I shall become the Crimson Emperor. I shall show you a bright new future!"

" **Dragon Promotion: Crimson Emperor!"**

"Well, looks like we are going have to do this the hard way. Which is fine with me, I like it when they play hard to get." Belle tossed off her robe, revealing her outfit. She wore a pair of gray boots, long black socks, dark blue bike shorts, with a green tank top, and a sleeveless white long coat. "Balance Break!"

" **Crystalfang: Balance Breaker!"**

The balance breaker of the Crystalfang was an armored form much like my own. It was form fitting and the armored plates weren't as thick as my own The helmet was slender and had two deer horns sticking out near the back, while some of her hair was hanging outside of the helmet. The overall color was a light blue, with blood red gems, with ethereal feathered wings spread from her back, and surrounding her lower body was a thin silvery mist.

 **Partner? What happened? Your anger awoke me… What is… Rahab? What is she doing here?**

"Look through my memories." I muttered.

 **I see, now I understand how you summoned me. Very well let us end her, but do it quickly I am not sure how long I can stay awake or keep this form up.**

 **(AN: Play the The 13th Dilemma ~ Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 ReMIX Remastered OST.)**

Spreading my wings of light I took off straight toward Belle, swinging my sword. The blue-dragoness held out her hand and formed a shield of water to protect herself from harm and flew off and fired multiple shards of ice at me. Launching my own attack of light feathers, the two attacks canceled each other out. Gritting my teeth I flew straight toward her my right arm extended. Suddenly something happened a golden light appeared from the end of my hand and suddenly a golden lance, that looked like a double-bladed sword. The thing had a circle guard with four dragon wings extending out, two at the top and two at the bottom. This new weapon was made of pure energy…Well whatever it is, I like it! The lance's tip caught the edge of her armor and completely destroyed a part of it.

"Ah!" Flying backwards the bimbo repaired her armor and stared at me. "What is… that thing? It hurts!"

Looking down at the lance I began to grin. "Ascalon… It's power is still here but why now?"

" **Who knows kid but let's finish her off now!"**

" **Ddraig you won't be rid of me that easily!"**

Glaring at me Belle created several copies of herself made from water or ice, and then covered the airspace in a thick mist… I see so that's her game huh? Let's she how she likes this! Spreading my wings widely I activated my Vanishing Dragon power. **"Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide!"** The mist all vanished and the clones while still there, were falling apart. Spotting Belle I charged up the power within my lance and flew straight to her, the blue-haired girl tried to find a way to escape but it was to late.

"You'll not get away from me!" I shouted plunging my lance forward, piercing her armor and destroying it completely. Dismissing my lance I caught Belle by the hair and slammed her into the ground. Looking around I quickly found the mind control bracelet thing and destroyed it. Turning around I growled in anger as Belle was sinking through a blood red magic circle.

"… Even if you aren't mine yet, I still did what I was supposed to… It's late for you to save them." She grinned widely, despite whatever pain she had to be in and winked. "I'll come back for you my pet."

"Damn!" I shouted as my armor fell apart… Panting I slowly looked down at my hand. "Ddraig you okay…?"

" **Tired… Need sleep… Zzzz…"**

Sighing slightly in relief I looked around the schoolyard and winced… Yeah this wasn't pretty, our little fight caused some serious damage to the school grounds. Though one thing made me scratch my head, the gym had a huge hole in it… What happened there? Must be either the Sitri group, then or one of our members… Wait did Belle say she was… stalling… "The others!" Turning around I made a mad dash for the first-year room.

* * *

Running through the hall ways of the building I looked around in horror, it looked like a war zone in here…. The windows… Well they weren't just broken; major parts of the wall were now missing. There was some fires here and there, along with electrical scorch marks, then blood… There was plenty of that spilt… I was worried… It was human blood, whether student, staff or magician I didn't know.

Looking around I saw a girl who was in the same class as Koneko, Ravel, Gasper and Mason. She was sitting against a wall and looked terrified… Getting over to her I saw she wasn't hurt but I needed to make sure. "Hey are you okay?" I asked but she didn't answer, she seemed really out of it… Placing a hand on her shoulder I looked in her eyes. "It's okay, it's over-"Suddenly she wrapped her arms around my neck and squeezed and soon she started crying.

"It was awful… these… these people in robes came… they tried to hurt us… but… Gasper… Ravel… Koneko … Mason, they saved us…"

Gently patting her back I looked around… There was no sign of them anywhere… In fact I couldn't even sense them… Oh no… "What happened?"

Sniffling she shakily tried to tell me more. "Mason… he… became a biker… and had guns… Koneko… became a cat-girl… and threw fire… Ravel had fire wings and shot magic… Gasper… he became so… dark and cold… and… he bit their throats… yet they kept coming…"

Another student who had been hiding out shakily appeared. "… They were taken… in a flash of light but they protected us…But Mason and Gasper… They… They looked really bad… like… really beaten up…"

"Is anyone hurt?" I asked as I looked around, seeing more and more students who were coming out of hiding. A few nodded and some shook their heads. "Then if you can walk fine, come with me. We'll go to the nurses office and get you guys fixed up." Looking at the girl who was still clinging to me, I slowly picked her up and led the first years to my mom. Once in her office I laid the poor girl down on one of the spare beds and began to walk away.

"Magnus, where you going?" My mom asked worriedly. "Where's your brother? Or Gasper, Ravel and Koneko?"

Looking down I began to shake. "They were taken…"

"Magnus… what are you going to do?" She asked in concern.

Turning around I stared at my mother with a glare fixed on my face. "I am going to find the bastards who did this, they will learn that it is not wise to steal from a dragon."


	70. Maverick Family Rampage

**Hey guys, boy am I glad to be back here, we got an exciting chapter ahead of us all. Because it is going to be a brutal fight here, and the next chapter will be just as fun because Magnus is back to full strength then and wait till you see it. Now I just want to say, thank you to everyone who faved and followed me or my stories. Thank you from the bottom of my heart, you guys and the reviewers make the story worth writing. Well it's fun to write but you know what I mean. Now onto the reviews! Blake2020Yeah a crazy stalker, they can be anywhere, trust me all the members of the RDK will be interesting. Wait till Raynare comes back into the picture. Though to be clear, Magnus will not kill all of them on his own or be the one to deliver the final blow... I have so many interesting ends planned for the bad guys. WweTheBeast2015** **Yep a new enemy and yeah she is a crazy bitch. I figured there is many ways to kill someone. So why not have someone to kill his free will? Rias and the others will will be around not soon, but close. Also who says Magnus will be the one to stop her? I think it would be fitting if the girls all tag teamed destroying her. Ace, yeah rampage time and trust me the final move of this rampage will be brutal. Also Belle will try to kill and fight all the girls and well... It will end horribly for her. As for the show, never watched but I know of it. What's up?** **Merendinoemiliano Thanks man, glad you liked it.**

 **Now everyone when the next chapter comes out, it will be awesome! Asia reveals the secret of her training with Ophis though we all know it's coming. Of course it is. Imagine how Magnus will react to it? Or Ddraig when he awakens to this problem? Now I have a question for you all. If you guys have ideas for other members of the RDK let me know. I have nine members planned out already... Well eight with Shalba dead. So let me know in a review or a message on ideas, powers, background, and why they want Magnus dead, and remember it doesn't have to be a physical death either. Belle proved that. Also you will receive full credit for the character, since it was your idea after all. I rather give people credit where credit is due and all. Anyway I will see you all in the next chapter!**

* * *

It late in the evening, and I was livid. I had spent the day searching for Mason, Koneko, Gasper and Ravel and had no luck. I couldn't sense their life force at all. If could boost again, then it would be a different story. After my fight with that bitch Belle, my sacred gear wouldn't activate again as Ddraig went back to sleep. Now I had no way to find them, and unless I tore through the entire town… Yeah that wouldn't be good, I couldn't hurt innocent people…. Damn magicians. Without my sacred gear, I tried Noble, but something was blocking his sense of smell. So, I had one last option my sisters, but even with their skills couldn't find a trace of our favorite first years with any kind of tracking spell. Right now, I was in my sister's personal workspace within our house. To be honest I always hated coming here, because it looked like a mad scientist lab mixed with a wizard's library. The combination of the two completely different things freaked me out. Mostly because this was where they performed either science or magical experiments on me and Mason. I still have nightmares about the time they set me on, while testing a fire proof cream, and this was all when I was still a normal human in L.A.

"There has to be something you can do?" I said with my arms crossed.

"Magnus we are trying everything- "Freezing Megan stopped a thoughtful look on her face.

Looking at my older sister I raised an eyebrow. "Want to share with the rest of the class?"

"Did Mason and the others have theirs phone on them?" Morgan asked with a wide grin.

Blinking I thought about it and slowly nodded. "I think so. No scratch that. I know so." Mason kept his phone on him all the time, because he would call Nat whenever he had a chance. They weren't dating, yet as far as I know but who knows. "Hey, should we contact Nat?"

"Already did so, she should be here soon." Megan answered as she and Morgan both walked to their computers and began to type away.

Looking over their shoulders I was still really confused as to what was going on. "So, you going to tell me what is happening? Or do you like leaving me in the dark?"

"Leaving you in the dark." They both said at the same time, their eyes never leaving the computer screen.

Shuddering I shook my head and walked away and sat in a chair that I think is safe to sit in… Hopefully. Pulling out my phone I could see that I had multiple texts from different people. Some from Asia, Xenovia, and Irina, a few from Saji and the student council gang. I had a missed call and a message from Akeno, and Rossweisse. They all had the same message in the end.

Come back to the school so we can plan.

Well sorry guys I can't do that just yet, I need to exhaust all my options before I can go any further. Though why my sisters think my brother's phone would be-

"Got him." Megan said pulling me from my thoughts.

Standing up I quickly made my way over to the computer. "What's going on? How'd you track him?"

"Remember that time we stole everyone's phones?" Morgan asked looking up at me.

Frowning I nodded. "Yeah… It happened right after I was kidnapped by the Hero Faction."

"We implanted a tracking device in the phones. One of our own design." Megan explained with a smile.

"It combines our knowledge of magic and science." Morgan continued.

"You LoJacked everyone?" Staring at them I sighed.

Shrugging Megan had a frightening grin on her face. "It was that or we hunted you down like animals and shot a tracking device into your skin."

"But we thought it would be more humane to just put the trackers in your phones." Morgan chuckled softly. "Though, if you ever lost your phone, we need to put that device in you."

…. The scary thing is… They aren't kidding…Shaking my head I placed my hand on my hip. "You said you had a lock?"

"Yep, they are at the… the train station closest to the school?" Morgan frowned for a moment. "Didn't you check there?"

Nodding I frowned in thought but that is when it hit me… "Oh no…"

"What?"

"There's another area hidden in the train station… It is used my devils to get to the underworld… How did they get in there?" I muttered cupping my chin in thought. "They couldn't have gone in from the underworld, and unless there is a traitor who let them."

Frowning Megan sighed. "No way they could force themselves in the town, the moment the barriers fell the Three Great Powers would be on alert."

"It doesn't matter how right now." Morgan shook her head. "We have people to save."

Nodding I crossed my arms. "Yeah we do. Come on we need to pick some stuff up from the Armory." Turning around I marched out of the room my older sisters following me. As we walked I thought over what weapons we should bring. The Hammer would be too dangerous, but it could cause some damage. The only problem is, I needed to boost my power to use its full power. So that was out for now. The scythe is a good bet, took it from a reaper, would cut down the life force of those magicians fast.

Getting to the door to the Armory I quickly inserted my key unlocking the door. Stepping inside I headed straight the weapons, once I was at the very back I grabbed the scythe from the wall and collapsed it and the placed the weapon in my pocket. Looking around I picked up a couple of sci-fi looking rifles and tossed them at the twins. "Those things were developed by Azazel, he never named them though."

"What do they do?" Morgan asked checking the weapon over.

"Anything, they connect to your magical power and allow the user to fire stream lined magical attacks. In quick and short bursts." Looking around the wall I grabbed a couple weapon belts and tossed them over to the girls. "We're going in armed to the teeth. I want every single advantage we can get." Looking around the room, I picked up a couple of bottles of a clear liquid and placed them within my pocket.

Walking over Megan picked up one of the bottles and pulled the cork sniffing at it and froze. "Magnus, this is… Hydra venom… How did you get your hands on this stuff?"

"Zatouji the familiar master." I said with a frown. "I contacted him a while back. I asked if he could send me this stuff, he didn't want too at first but when I told him about Noble… Well he freaked out. He hasn't seen a Magic Dragon in a long time. By letting him come check out my familiar, he sent me a few vials of this stuff. Just toss it and watch the world burn." Frowning I looked around and nodded. "I think that is everything expect for… Noble and Ragnarok." Putting my fingers in my mouth I let out a shrill whistle, and within a few a few seconds my familiars came running or in Ragnarok's case, flying up to me. "You two ready to kick him some ass?"

Letting out a growl both nodded.

"All alright let's go." I started to walk toward the door but stopped as my parents and Nat were standing there.

"Got room for three more on your attack squad?" Nat asked a hand on her hip.

Smirking I nodded. "Yeah, we do, though mom, dad you guys should- "

"Magnus, your little brother and friends were taken." Dad said staring at me with a frown. "We are going bring them home."

Mom nodded. "We are going to rescue them, whether you like it or not."

Looking around I could see that the twins and Nat agreed with my parents. "Fine." Walking back to the wall I grabbed a few more belts and rifles and walked over to my them. "Now, let's show them why you don't mess with our family."

* * *

Standing inside the train station I frowned, knowing that this wouldn't be pretty. Pulling out my phone I looked at the time, almost midnight… Weird got a text from the girls, oh well most likely nothing. Forming a group text I let them all know where I was and that they should get here soon. Putting my phone away I turned to look at my attack squad. Megan and Morgan were wearing the rifles I had given, and they each had a bottle of hydra venom on them. Couple that with their magic and weapons? They will do fine, next is Nat, she has a rifle, her magic and rather large bowie knife that can catch fire. Dad has the rifle and he was wearing an armored gauntlet, it was one of the artificial sacred gears he had been working on. Didn't know what it did but hopefully it would work out just fine.

Mom had a rifle like the others, but aside from that she didn't carry any other weapons. She did however have on a pair of silver rings in the shape of a shield. Another one of the artificial sacred gears that Dad and Azazel had been working on together.

Then there were my familiars, Noble I had made sure he was at the size of a great dane for the incoming fight, and Ragnarok remained the same, but he would come in handy later. It sucked that Le Fay and Kuroka weren't at the house, they would have been good to have in a fight. Oh well. "Alright let's move out."

"What are you guys doing here?"

Turning around I blinked in surprise. "I could be asking you the same question." I said as the student council plus the Occult Research Club walked slowly up to us all.

Sona taking the lead walked toward me her arms crossed. "Magnus, we tried contacting you, did you not get our messages? We were told only the Student Council and the Occult Research Club and Irina were supposed to come if we wanted the others back."

Shaking my head, I raised my arms. "I did but I didn't read any of them. A little to focused on trying to find everyone, my sisters LoJacked my brother's phone and were able to track him here." Looking back at my family and Nat I nodded before turning back to look at Sona. "Right now, a family member is missing along with someone that my parents love like a son, two girls that are important to me, and someone that a certain Russian is head over heels for- "

"Hey!" Nat shouted at me in embarrassment.

"-So, you can't tell us all to stay out here, because if try they'll come in anyway." Staring at the Sitri heiress I was waiting for her fight me on this…. Instead she smiled.

"I wasn't going to. To be honest I doubt we could stop you all even if we wanted too. Now they will need to remain hidden, at least until something happens." Sona turned to look at my sisters, turning around I saw a magical circle appear beneath their feet and suddenly they along with my parents and Nat were gone.

"When did they learn to do that?" Blinking in confusion I shook my head and looked at Sona. "Well Madam Prez you want to debrief the rest of us?"

Nodding Sona moved a little ahead of me and turned around facing the rest of us. "Now, the staff of the Underworld and Heaven have surrounded the area around the station, we also closed the dimensional gap for the train. We don't know what our enemy's true intentions are, so we must proceed with caution."

"Who will be taking leadership of our group?" Xenovia asked curiously.

Sona slowly pushed her glasses up her nose. "Due to the emergency, I will be taking leadership of both groups, Rias asked if something happened that I would take command." Looking at the Occult Research Club Sona asked. "Will all of you obey my commands?"

"Yes!" They shouted.

Turning to look at me Sona raised an eyebrow slightly. "I wouldn't ask you to follow my lead, but will you at least follow direction? The same goes for them." She said talking about my family.

"I can't promise anything." I said with a frown. "Are we done now? We need to get in there."

The high-class devil shook her head. "Not yet, we need a plan." With that Sona looked back at Xenovia. "First out of the seven abilities of the holy-sword how many of them can you use?"

Xenovia thought about it for a moment. "The power of Destruction, thanks with the training and advice I can use the Mimic, Transparency, Rapidly, and Nightmare, though they aren't completely mastered just yet. Due to my low compatibility with Blessing it's hard to use, and Ruler is incredibly difficult to master."

"There are going to be restrictions to our battle since we will be fighting underground, being to destructive will cause the building to collapse. We must avoid using to many powerful attacks or moves, everyone refrain from causing to much damage to the area. So, unless I give the order to use it, don't"

Just like the Sitri vs Gremory game huh? Makes sense, hell I thought of that myself, hence why I brought the rifles. Looks like Sona and I do think in similar terms…. Now can we-Wait a minute, I wasn't thinking about it but there is something odd here… I don't know why I didn't noticed it before… Sniffing the air, I smelt… a dog? No something bigger than that and it's coming from… That tall guy standing with the Student Council…. This new guy is extremely tall and had a physical build that was like Sairaorg's, he had pale skin, and gray hair. Reaching out with my senses I froze; his energy was that of a devil but… There was something else there… it was… primal… animalistic…What in the world is here?

"Sona, who is that with you?" I asked looking at Sona.

"Ah yes, this is my new rook, he is enrolled in the college portion of Kuoh." Sona said looking at the large man.

Right… I knew she was looking for a new servant, well guess she found one. Though what is he? Turning my head, I stared at him and he mirrored my movements.

"… Call me Loup Garou." He said in a gravely voice.

Now it made sense… The energy, the smell. "You're a werewolf." I said simply which caused my group to all look at him in shock. "Your name Loup Garou is French for werewolf."

"…. You're a dragon." He simply replied staring at me. "You smell of fire and death."

"You smell like a dog but hey I'm not complaining." I said with a smirk, and I swear I saw his face twitch in a tiny smile.

Tsubaki cleared her throat. "Yes, he is a werewolf but please call him Rugal as we do." The devil queen then turned her focus on the werewolf. "Rugal the enemy may reinforcements coming from the outside, so stay outside and guard this area."

"Yeah." Turning around the large man left, walking outside.

Nodding it would make sense to leave someone out here just in case…. Okay why am I shaking… It feels like the icy hand of death- "Okay reaper come out!"

"Ah, he ruined the surprise." Appearing from a magical circle in the celling was a girl wearing a white hooded cloak with a skull mask, in her hands was a scythe. "Master the preparations for the surrounding area have been completed."

Everyone looked a little freak, again expect for the student council, Sona cleared her throat. "This is my new knight."

"My name is Bennia, a former grim reaper." Falling onto the ground and landing softly, Bennia removed her mask…. Okay wow she's young, at least middle school age. She had long dark purple hair and gold eyes.

Sona nods. "Yes, she is a former reaper, though she is a demigod, half grim reaper, and half human."

"She says she is the daughter of the ultimate level reaper Orcus, pretty shocking right?" Saji said with a grin as he provided that information… Huh so yet another Roman god… I have to wonder how many gods aren't gods like the myths are really not say they are… Well I guess reapers are gods, but maybe minor ones? This is very confusing.

"I heard you had someone in mind for a knight and rook but a grim reaper…." Rossweisse stared at the small girl in shock.

Tsubaki shook her head. "No, we had someone else in mind for the knight, but we couldn't arrange a meeting with them, and then she appeared and- "

"I'm changing sides, because I can't follow Lord Hades's way of doing things." Bennia said with nod.

Frowning I raised an eyebrow looking at Sona, a silent message passing between us both. Could she be a spy?

"I was suspicious of her at first as well, but one fact made me trust her." Sona said a small smirk appearing on her face.

"What fact is that-Oh hello?" I started asking Sona a question, but the small grim reaper pushed a piece of paper toward my face along with a pen.

"Dragon Knight, I am a huge fan of yours, can I call you Boss?" She stared up at me with the same look Le Fay had, holy crap it's a fan girl! Turning around she showed me her cape which had a lot of things from the Dragon Knight show embroidered into the cloth. "Look see the embroideries on my cape. Could I have an autograph?" She asked with a large smile.

Blinking in shock I didn't know what to say here, so I quickly signed my name on the paper along with a note. "Sure, so this coupled with how old Bonehead ran things is why you left?"

"Yep, that and my shitty dad." She grumbled before taking the paper and pen back from me.

"Fortunately, it only took a single knight piece." Sona said with a nod.

"The blood from my mother's side is stronger, which is why I'm amazing." She proudly stated.

Sona turned her focus to the reaper. "Bennia, like Rugal can I leave the outside area up to you?"

"Yes sir, master." Bennia saluted. "I shall be on standby with my new brother." The small reaper activated a magical circle and sinks through it and disappears.

Sona sighed. "I'm sorry that this turned into a introduction for my new servants before finishing our plan…"

"To be honest… It helped me calm down." I admitted, to be honest if I went in like I did… Things would have gone badly. Still I plan on making these guys pay for what they did, in a very brutal way.

"Magnus, is Ddraig awake? I know I felt your Crimson Emperor form back at the school but what is happening there?" Sona asked looking at me.

Frowning I sighed. "He awoke due to my anger some bitch named Belle Arika-"I stopped when I heard a gasp from my parents, sisters and Nat but continued. "Came by, she is a member of the RDK and a sacred gear possessor. She threatened to make me her pet, she had an improved version of that crown the Hero Faction used on me. She was going to make me kill the people I love, I beat her but she got away."

"That means she could be in there waiting for us, and let me guess Ddraig is asleep now?" Sona asked and when I nodded she cupped her chin in thought. "That means your balance breaker and other powers won't work there."

"Yeah, sorry. I can still use my Accession forms, though." Plus, I had my Devil Trigger form, though that one I was keeping under wraps. The only ones that knew about it were the people in my house. Unless someone said something.

Sona smiled slightly. "No need to apologize Magnus, you saved the underworld. Plus, your Accession forms should be enough." The other members of the student council also nodded their heads in agreement.

"Magnus just rely on us." Saji smiled at me with a confident look in his eyes. "I have my sub-species which I can use here. Plus a few secrets moves I can show off now, we'll not only protect the underworld, but Kuoh as well."

Looking around I nodded. "Alright… Oh and Sona." Turning to look at the glasses wearing girl who looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "When we get in there, just stay out of my way."

The Sitri heiress stared at me for a long moment and nodded. "Very well, just don't cause to much damage to the area."

"Trust me, the only things getting destroyed today are these idiots."

* * *

Sona quickly told her plan to everyone and we all took a large lift down to the basement level. Once we were there we found ourselves in the train station that led to underworld. Striding through the station I could feel the magicians in the area. Which meant they didn't feel the need to hide themselves from us. Now we all worked in a specific formation. I was leading the way with Noble and Ragnarok walking or floating by my sides. Xenovia, Irina, Saji, Tomoe and Tsubasa were behind me. Next was Akeno, Rossweisse, Tsubaki, Ruruko, along with my family and Nat who were still cloaked. Then behind them was Sona, Asia, Momo, and Reya.

These positions were set up by Sona, having me take the lead with my familiars, with the others behind me we were the vanguard. Which worked well for me, the long-range fighters were behind us, and the support types and leader were in the back. Though it was smart, I always preferred leading from the front. Guess it's just the difference between Sona and I. After we had our formation, Sona gave everyone a device that allowed us all to communicate with one another.

Sona had Ruruko promote to queen but strangely Saji didn't… I was curious about it, but I had to wonder why. However, that can't be my focus right now. Walking through a long passage way we finally found ourselves in a spacious room with an incredibly high celling, and in that room was large number of magicians. Guess this is where the fun begins.

Walking forward I crossed my arms and growled out. "Where are my friends and brother?"

The magicians all began to shrug or laugh at my question. They won't be laughing for long, that I can promise you. Stepping forward the spokesman of the group bowed. "Ah Red Dragon Emperor, so good to meet you finally, and look the Gremory group and Sitri of the Rookie Four, what an honor it is to meet you all."

"What was your plan? Us? Or Phenex?" Sona asked from her position behind everyone.

"Both. Have no worry we are treating Lady Phenex with care. Our leader ordered us to do so."

Their leader huh? Guess he's the one I am going to kill today.

"In regard to the Lady Phenex, we are done with her. The only thing left is all of you." The magician looked around at all of us. "We are quite concerned about the strength you all were rated by that half-wit chairman Mephisto and his joke of an association. Naturally we couldn't believe that such young devils could be that strong. So, we wish to test ourselves against you, and prove that magic is stronger than demonic power." Snapping his fingers all the magicians activated a magical circle. "Let us begin, Demonic Power vs Magic!"

Growling I could feel the adrenaline begin to pump through my veins. A horde of magical power fired at our group, activating my Welsh Ascension form I took off blasting through the attacks, Noble and Ragnarok at my side. Grabbing the spokesman of the group by his skull and tossed him into his fellow second-rate street performers. Noble at my side lifted his head the gem on his brow glowing, and breathing a large purple flame shot from his mouth incinerating the magicians before us. Ragnarok flew forward the cannon on his chest firing blasts of green energy knocking back any magical attacks coming straight toward us.

A group of magicians began to launch even more attacks at me. "Ragnarok now!" The flying red dragon ship, let out a cackle/roar and flew out and tackled them, knocking their attacks into their allies. Noble taking the opportunity jumped on top of them and boosting his own power, breathed flames on their bodies. Now that the group in front of us was taken care of I turned back, I watched that the magical attacks that were head for my friends, were being handled. Xenovia using Ex-Durandal she swung the massive sword blasting away some of the attacks it's holy power. Rossweisse using her magical power to do the same. Their combo attack was impressive and destroyed a decent amount of attacks. Tsubasa raised her and a huge shield appeared. "Expand Twinkle Aegis!" The shield begins to glow, and it changed into a giant shield of pure light, it covered the entire group. The shield isn't even damaged from the attack impressive.

" _That is an artificial sacred gear that we received from Azazel. It's powered by a fairy who made a pact with Tsubasa and by having more reside within the shield it can change its ability."_ Sona's voice rang in my ear. Impressive. As the shield drops so does the veil that my sisters had cast, revealing my attack group. _"Magnus we're all going on the offensive now."_

"They brought more people!"

No, shit. Now our turn. Pressing my finger to my ear I gave the order to my group. "Rampage."

Moving forward my mom out of all people held out her hands and suddenly a wide barrier appeared in front of her. Taking cover behind it, she took the rifle off her back and began to fire at the magicians. My dad was next, and took a spot next to my mom, firing off magical attacks, though he didn't stay for long. Standing up, once he had some room, my dad began to run through the room, taking magicians head on with his gauntlet. My mom joined him, creating barriers around them, protecting herself and him. Megan and Morgan fired either blasts of air, highly pressured water streams, or beams of energy. Though once they laid down the covering fire, the twins moved out, tossing the bottles of hydra venom into the air, they froze the venom causing it to become icy spikes. Once above their target they unfroze the venom and it rained down upon their magicians… It wasn't pretty.

Nat unlike them didn't use the rifle I had lent her, she was instead using the bowie knife of fire to attack and her magic to defend herself. She was also swearing, though the order or her words were weirdly place… Oh she is swearing in Russian, never mind. Well either way she is getting down into the nit and gritty of it all. Creating magical shields of fire or water, then using the knife she used her power to extend the reach of the flames.

Saji, Xenovia, and Tomoe all charged forward, Xenovia destroying magical attacks along the way, to make it better she was using some of the techniques I had taught her. She spilt herself with Nightmare and started to cause more damage. Tomoe drew a katana that looked like the ying and yang symbol. Though it wasn't just black and white, instead the thing looked like a fusion of shadow and light.

" _That's Tomoe's artificial sacred gear. Blazer Shining and Darkness Blade, Samurai sword."_ Sona's voice again went through my ear. Just watching that thing is amazing, no physical blade but it cuts through almost everything.

"They'll pay for taking our friends!" Flying high into the air, Irina fired off attacks of light while using a mass-produced holy-sword of light.

Then there was Saji, he was standing before a group of magicians, but he wasn't his Dragoon mode. What is going on there? The magicians not waiting began to fire their attacks at him "Saji!" I was going to rush over there but found my path blocked. "Get out of my way!" Spin kicking the guy in the face and knocking him straight into Noble who happily began to bite into his throat. Turning to look in Saji's direction I blinked in confusion. He was fine… In fact, he was more than fine… Wait… his body is covered in a thin cover of black flames, I get it now. He used his black fire to create a barrier around himself. Then used one of Vritra's sacred gears to take away the power from the attacks.

"My turn." Spreading his arms out he was covered in a dark purple light.

" **Change Shadow Sniper"**

Saji was now in a strange looking set of armor, it looked like his Dragoon Mode but there were some differences. Instead of wings the armor had four thin gun barrels, the sides were lined purple, and had a chain motif. there is a small scope over his left eye, the tail of the armor was now gone. Instead he now had more armor around his arms, legs and torso. His demon sword Cursedfyre was active in it's whip mode and the all the thin ropes of blue energy wiggled around his body, until they shot off toward the magicians. Stabbing into the ground, causing black flames to surround the magicians holding them at bay.

"Why don't you guys stick around!" The flames then began to form a shadowy fire wall round them. Sealing them inside, and anything they fire at the fire is being eaten by the fire. That wasn't the worst of it for them. The blue tentacles that were stabbed into the ground? They pulled out and spilt even more than I thought possible and began to attach themselves to all the magicians he was attacking. "Now your magical power is mine!" Saji began to absorb their power… No, those blue lines were turning red, he was taking their blood. The gun barrels on his armor began to move around and they started to fire more black flames at magicians who thought they were hidden… and then he started the process all over again. Only one word could describe this.

Brutal.

" _If you're wondering what that is Magnus, it's Saji's new power. After the battle against the Hero Faction, Lord Ajuka came to us and gave Saji a new power. He now can promote whenever he wishes. Not only that the armor changes are like the ones you go through with your Dragon Promotion. His Illegal promotion is called Shadow Sai."_ I swear I could hear pride in Sona's voice, well who could blame her? Saji became much stronger then I thought…. I am going to have to train with him, my Dragon Promotion vs the Illegal Shadow Sai.

 **(AN: I figured Saji deserved this, I mean come on? He should have something special too. Plus think of all the cool things he could do with the power of the Prison Dragon in different forms?)**

Shaking my head, I decided to focus on my own battles for now. Reaching into my pocket I pulled out the scythe I had brought, extending the blade I began to slice through the magicians. Yeah, I wasn't causing physical pain, but the draining effects of the high-level reaper weapon was causing problems for them. Dodging a few attacks, I used the scythe to pole-vault over a group of magic users and swung around to face them. "Dragon Blast!" Firing the red energy, I smirked as the fell to the ground, I was about to look for my next target when something blasted the scythe out of my hand.

Looking around for the person who did it, I spotted my attack and my blood began to boil at what he was wearing. A red robe. Walking through the chaos of the fighting is another member of the RDK, and whoever under the hood is a giant, seriously he's even bigger than Heracles. Close to seven feet tall and built like a body builder, yet he took quick and easy steps. Like a jungle cat, he may be big, but his muscles didn't slow him down. Slowly he removed his hood and revealed a bald head, but he had some intricate tattoo designs on his face. He looked to be somewhere in his late fifties, there was also some faded burn scars and claw marks on his face, and from what I could feel… He's human.

"Good to see you Red Dragon." He said with a grin on his face. "My name is Ezekiel Adams, and I am here to fight you."

Frowning I sighed. "Okay, what's your gimmick, and reason for wanting me dead?" I asked in annoyed tone.

Laughing loudly Ezekiel held his gut and shook his head. "Straight the point huh? I like that. Very well, I am a member of the Dragon Slaying Order and a magician. As for wanting you dead? It's easy, the previous possessor of the Red Dragon killed my family, when he lost control of himself, I killed him myself and I will continue to kill the possessors of the Red Dragon as long as I live."

"I'm sorry that you lost your family, but you can't really blame me, can you?" I asked with a raised eyebrow in confusion.

"Sadly, for you I can." He said his face becoming serious, his brow lowered. Grabbing his red coat, the giant of a man tossed the thing away, under the coat was a thin black coat that seemed similar to a priest uniform, but it had no sleeves. His arms, and torso were covered in the same tattoo's that covered his face, and much like his face… He was covered in scars. He wore a pair of black pants and boots, along with some arm bands. Removing his coat, he cracked his back and grinned. "Ready to do this?"

Opening my mouth to say something I was cut off by Irina and Xenovia who flew/ran in between me and this man their weapons raised. "Magnus you can't fight him!"

"You'll die!"

Looking between them, I raised an eyebrow. "I take it you know him?"

Xenovia nodded her head. "He is the greatest member of the dragon slayers The Strongest of the Slayers. The Ultimate Dragon Slayer"

"He kills dragons with his bare hands." Irina stressed looking at me with concern.

The Strongest of the Slayers huh? The Ultimate Dragon Slayer? That is frightening… Really frightening. Maybe I should-

"Did I mention that I was the one that took your brother and his friends?" Ezekiel said looking at me with a smirk. "They were so brave, facing me on their own. That half-vampire and your brother, especially. In the end though they fell to my fists. Your brother and half-vampire lasted the longest, but I could see your movements echoed in them. If you had trained them better, maybe they could have gotten away."

 **(AN: Play TFS Hikari no Will Power)**

Freezing I stared at the man who stared down at me his scarred face my arms began to shake…Placing my hands on the two girl's shoulders I forced them to the side. "He's mine." Growling my lips peeled back showing off dragon fangs. Releasing the magical weights on my body, I shook myself getting my muscles loose.

"Magnus you don't understand- "

"Don't he has- "

"Good to see that I lit a fire in your belly." Ezekiel cracked his knuckles as a white flame aura appeared around his body. His tattoo's began to glow faintly. With a grin the old man chuckled. "Let the games begin." Moving faster than a man his age and size should be capable of appeared just a few feet away from me and sent a punch toward me.

Flaring my own aura, I extended my arm and met his attack head on. Shaking to push back against his strength, I pulled my right fist back and punched with my left. Ezekiel matched my attack with his own. The power struggle began again, and it made me realize that despite his age, this guy is powerful. Really powerful. Growling in frustration the older man and I began to enter a slugging match. Each punching the other. Finally having enough, I jumped and punched as hard as I could, my fist slammed against his face. Almost knocking him off his feet, but he steadied himself and slowly touched his lip and saw blood.

"Not bad. Now try this one kid." Rearing back, he slammed his fist again my face.

I began to see stars…. Ouch…. Shaking my head, I pushed my fist against my cheek to help steady myself. That guy hits hard… Really hard… I stared at the old man who stared back at me with a look of hatred, his for the Red Dragon that killed his family. I returned the stare because he was the man who took and hurt the people I cared about. Letting out battle cry, I pulled back and jumped into the air, I tried to slam my knee into his face, but the large man blocked the attack. Flying back, I landed a few feet away and charged forward, Ezekiel met my charge head on. Locking fists, we began to grapple against one another, sparks of electricity danced behind between us both. The ground beneath our feet began to crack and give way. Shaking violently, I began to charge up a Dragon Explosion between our hands, I am going to blast this guy into nothing.

Raising his head, the dragon slayer headbutted me. Letting out a cry of pain I shook my head and decided to play this differently, using my speed and power of flight to my advantage I flew around and kicked the larger man in the back, sending him crashing into a wall. "Dragon Wave!" Firing the blast of red energy toward him I grinned. Ultimate Dragon Slayer my ass. However, my victory was short lived as the giant of a man climbed out of the hole I knocked him into and punched my attack back at me.

"You got to be kidding me!" Switching to the Vanishing Ascension form I raised my hand and rapidly divided my attack and took the energy and placed into my stamina.

"Oh ho, who knew beneath all that teen angst and ridiculous hair, there's a real fighter." Ezekiel grinned at me.

Shaking violently, I glared him. "And beneath all that insufferable smarm is a dead man!" Blasting toward him I delivered a rapid succession of punches and kicks toward the giant, but he just took it all with a grin on his face. It was like he wasn't even fazed by my attacks, what is going on here? Ignoring the problem, I began to power through, not even thinking about what I was doing. Just letting my body do what it was needed.

Ezekiel raised his hand and it began to glow, punching the ground jagged rocks began to head straight toward me. Jumping into the air, I ran across the top heading for the bald man. Smirking the Ultimate Dragon Slayer slammed his fist against the rocks shattering them. Flipping off them I charged an attack of my own and sent a blast of blue energy into him, again he just shrugged off my attacks. Stopping for a moment I froze, not understanding what was going on.

"Hahaha, I have to admit you pack more of a punch then your previous possessor ever did." Laughing loudly, he turned his head and cracked his neck. "However, you will never beat me with that form."

Frowning I began to twitch. "What? These forms- "

"Magnus." Appearing by my side Xenovia and Irina looked at me in concern.

"We tried to warn you, you can't beat him." The angel of heaven turning her eyes toward the giant. "No dragon he has haunted has ever escaped. Expect the Dragon Kings."

Xenovia nodded Ex-Durandal held at the ready. "She's right. Those tattoos on his body aren't for show, they are the ancient dragon slayer magic. They protect him anything a dragon could do to him, as long as that magic is around him, your attacks will do nothing."

"Okay, I call hacks!" I shouted in anger.

Grinning the giant shrugged. "It isn't all powerful kid; your attacks did sting a little so good job. Only higher ranked dragons could do that to me, hell this scar right here- "He pointed his face to a large burn. "Was from the Former Dragon King Tannin, while the ones on my chest came from Tiamat. The Dragon Kings are incredibly strong. As are you, but you're not as strong as you should be, too bad. I was hoping for a better fight. Oh well."

"Well, shit… Wait why don't all Dragon Slayers use this magic?" I asked looking at the two at my side.

"It's incredibly dangerous, the process kills most people." Irina said trying to step in front me.

"One out of a thousand survive the process and even then. The tattoo is only on one part of the body. Otherwise the body, will collapse from the power. I am not sure how he survived the process." Xenovia frowned. "Let us take him."

Ezekiel held up a hand and wagged his finger. "Sorry girls but unless you went through the same training we did you won't stand a chance."

"We?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You think you're the only one to go under gravity and weight training?" The dragon slayer had a smirk on his face, suddenly around his body magical circles appeared and shattered. "Ah, much better." Rubbing his shoulders, he smiled. "Much better, how else did you think my body could survive the process?"

Shaking slightly, I stared at this guy in awe and fear… I did that kind of training when I was a normal human yet this guy… He did it as well and he faced down the Dragon Kings, yeah, he didn't win but hell even I haven't fought Tannin since my training during the summer… Still how can I beat this guy?

"Sorry kid but I'm not waiting!"

Before I could even attempt to dodge, Ezekiel, tossed Irina and Xenovia out of the way and sent an attack into my stomach, sending me flying into a back wall. Coughing I spat out blood and shook my head, I tried to get out and find a way to counter attack, but the Ultimate Dragon Slayer stared me down with a grin. "Game over." As the man raised his fist to end me I closed my eyes, but his attack never came.

"Excuse me."

Opening my eyes, I looked past the giant and saw my dad standing there. "Get the fuck away from my son." The armored gauntlet around my father's body began to glow, and suddenly he was incased in gray armor. Grabbing the giant man by the arm, my dad tossed Ezekiel away from me. Bending down my father held out his hand to me, taking my father's hand I smiled despite the pain I was in and with a grunt I was pulled back to my feet.

"Thanks Dad." Smiling I touched my stomach and spat out blood. "Nice armor… What does it do?"

"It builds up kinetic energy in it's base form and channels it through the armor into great strength." Nodding my father gently patted my shoulder, rushing over to me was my mom, sisters, Nat, my familiars and the girls of the Occult Research Club. Asia went straight into healing my stomach, as she healed me I could see that the magicians were taken down by Sona and her crew…. Most of them all possessed artificial sacred gears.

"Magnus, you can't take that guy alone." Megan said looking me over.

Nodding I watched as the Ultimate Dragon Slayer was slowly lumbering toward us with a grin. "Yeah… Then I won't do it alone. Let's do it together."

"Allow me to be the point man." Dad rushed forward, using the kinetic energy he had built up and punched Ezekiel in the face knocking the Ultimate Dragon Slayer back. Following him, Megan and Morgan tossed magical blasts, of their favorite attacks. Wind and Gravity.

"We're next!" Xenovia and Irina fired two waves of holy energy at the giant man, the attacks cutting into body, Nat using her magic tossed the fiery bowie knife, which flew into his body. "The next attack is mine!" Akeno summoned holy lighting and brought it down on top of the man.

"Grhh… Damn it!" Ezekiel growled in pain and fell his knees. Taking the opportunity Rossweisse raised her hand and sent ice spikes at the man, and my mom she used her sacred gear to create a barrier containing him.

"Finally, my turn!" Rushing forward with Ragnarok at my side I punched the older guy in the face, the barrier around him released. Ragnarok released a stream of attacks, just as Noble crashed into him knocking the man over. "Noble off now!" The Magic Dragon growled and jumped off, bending down griped the giant by the throat and lifted up to his knees. "Any final words?"

Laughing Ezekiel had a grin on his face. "Not bad kid, but even with their help what makes you think you won?"

"I figured out your weakness. That tattoo only protects the outside of your body, from all but the strongest attacks, right? Well how about something for the inside?" Reaching into pocket I pulled out the vial of hydra venom and held it up. Pulling the cork out with my teeth. I forced the liquid into his body. The Ultimate Dragon Slayer's eyes went wide as the liquid did its job. Burning him, among other things. Letting go of his body, I let out a sigh and dropped my power.

Looking around the room, all the magicians were taken care of… While there was some property damage, nothing really severe, panting heavily I breathed out a sigh of relief. Sona slowly walked over to me and looked at the fallen body of the RDK member. "If he lives, make sure someone takes him into custody."

The Sitri heir shook her head in disbelief. "Remind me to never anger you or your family."


	71. Surprise Enemies and Questions

**Hey guys I am back with another chapter and boy we should have a fun time here guys. You all know what is coming. Now I just want to say thank you to everyone who faved and followed me and my stories. It means a lot. Really it does, same to everyone who reviewed, thank you for taking the time for writing a review and reading. Now onto the reviews! M** **erendinoemiliano thanks man and I hope you find more time and thanks for reading the Maverick Ranger as well. Blake2020 Thanks man and yeah Magnus needs to face tough people, it makes things more fun. WweTheBeast2015 Thanks and see you in the next chapter. Indra Dragneel5 Thanks! Jes0268 I am glad you liked the chapter, and I like your idea. I will seriously consider using it and of course you will get credit for the idea. Striker56 Hey I am glad that you always look forward to reading my story, that means a lot. Also your idea is a good one, the unique sacred gear idea is awesome. Ace I will post a full list of all known members at the bottom of the page. I will keep adding more as time goes on till I filled the ranks. As for that OC idea, I could. I would really need to think about that one. As for a character from the Magicians I am not sure, who would you compare to her? I will need to check it out then. Now I hope to see you all in the next chapter!**

* * *

The remaining magicians were being rounded up and tied up by the student council. It was quite amazing to be honest, the student council group have gotten way stronger than that I thought possible. Especially Saji, his Illegal Promotion is frightening to behold. From what I was told the promotion he used is a variation of the Bishop…. Which means he still has four more to go. As the magicians were being tied up, Sona and I were briefly talking. She was talking how frightening we were, being able to fight like we were. Funny how I was thinking the exact opposite. I guess great minds think similarly. Looking around I could see my group were done with their groups and were now busy with other things.

Asia was busy healing any wound our two groups had suffered, while the sword wielders of the Church Trio were busy taking tally of how many magicians they took down…. I knew watching Lord of the Rings with the two of them wouldn't be a good idea. They are turning into Gimli and Legolas… Which is funny, but still. Akeno was quietly having a conversation with Nat, what they were talking about… Is anyone's guess, I could have listened in but I rather not… I am a little afraid of what I would hear. My mom and dad were holding hands their eyes were closed. Megan had spent some time speaking to Tsubaki and Morgan spoke to Tsubasa about her sacred gear. Ragnarok was flying around messing with the remaining magicians, and Noble leaned against my side. I gently rubbed the dragon's head with a smile.

"I don't want to fight them again." Momo muttered as she passed by me and Sona.

"Me either, did what they did to that bald guy? And that was them holding back." Reya shook her head using her power to manipulate some ropes around a magician.

Smirking slightly, I shook my head. "Kind of funny I wouldn't mind facing you guys again. Though maybe under different circumstances."

"You two, better come over here." Saji walked over to us with a grim look on his face. "One of the magicians wants to speak to you both."

Sona and I looked at each other and nodded. Following the blonde devil, he led us a magician who was in the process of being tied up. Crossing my arms, I raised an eyebrow. "Okay, we're here. What do want you?" I asked.

"… Our leader wishes to speak to you." One of the magicians said speaking up as he looked around toward a certain wall. Following his gaze, we watched as the wall began to glow brightly and a teleportation circle appeared. "If you take that circle you'll find our leader and the kidnapped students. Oh, and our leader said that, only The Red Dragon Emperor, The Prison Dragon and his master, the wielder of Durandal, Priestess of Thunder and Light, the Holy healer, Valkyrie and Michael's Ace can come the rest must remain here."

Sona, removes the device from her ear and creates a communication magic circle. "I'll call the people on standby to take the magicians into custody."

"We're not members of the Khaos Brigade, we just wished to test ourselves- "He started to say but Saji gripped him by his throat and glared.

"Because of you our students suffered." Squeezing Saji began to choke him. "If you really wanted us, you should have just come to us. Instead you attacked innocent students, who had nothing to do with this." The devil pawn looked like he was on the verge of tears, I understand your pain and anger Saji. This isn't the way though.

Sona moved to stop her devil servant, holding up my hand I slowly walked forward and placed a hand on Saji's shoulder. "Saji, if you kill him in cold blood, you will be no better than he is. You told me you wanted to be better for Sona, than be better. Let him go."

"I… Your… Right…." Shaking Saji dropped the magician and turned to face me with a grateful look.

Nodding I with a small smile I looked at the magician who started to smirk and he tried to say something about us being weak for showing mercy. Shrugging I slammed my fist into nose, knocking him out. "That doesn't mean you can't knock him the fuck out though."

Saji stared at me for a moment before laughing loudly. "You're an idiot Magnus-Ow!" Saji stopped laughing as he was smacked upside the head by Akeno with a paper fan…. Where did she get that

"Only us girls can call him an idiot." The black-haired girl smiled.

Blinking I raised an eyebrow. "Uh…Akeno? Will you ever tell me where you got that fan?"

Akeno smiled sweetly at me but didn't say anything else…. Oh, so we're back to people not answering my questions…. Great I missed that. Rolling my eyes, I walked around and began to tell everyone else who weren't going to come. While I was doing that, the people on standby began to transport the captured magicians and Ezekiel out of here. To say my sisters, Nat and my parents were okay with the situation was an understatement, but not wanting to risk the safety of our captured people agreed to help the other members of the Student Council. I decided to leave Noble and Ragnarok with my family, since I have no idea what we were walking into now. Plus, if need be I can summon them.

Walking through the magical circle, I prepared myself for whatever was on the other side. The room we appeared in was completely white…. It was really off putting… It reminded me a void or the depths of the Boosted Gear… Creepy. The room is incredibly spacious, with a high celling… Reaching out with my senses I froze… I could feel the others, but I can't see them…. It's like something is moving their energy all over the place… That wasn't all, I felt something wrong… incredibly wrong… It… felt like Grayfia, but at the same time… it wasn't…

"This is a… Well you could call it a factory, that we made within the dimensional gap. We adapted the technique from the one devils use for the rating game battlefields."

That voice, looking around I watched as someone appeared from the pure white void. He wore a silver robe, with very various accessories… It looked like the robes that the RDK wore, only silver. He had a young sounding voice and his hood above his head. So, I couldn't make out his appearance, even with my new eyes. Must be magic.

"Magnus!"

Freezing I turned toward the voice and saw that it was Ravel who called me. Her, Koneko were standing to the far right, my brother and Gasper were over her shoulders. They were both knocked out, and from what I could feel, they weren't in life threatening. The girls weren't chained or anything, but I could see a few bruises on them and their uniforms were slightly torn. Otherwise they were alright.

Glaring at the man I began to twitch; my aura began to flare. Yet I kept my anger in check, now was not the time for that. It will come later. "Give them-"I started to say but stopped when the man held up a hand.

"You can have them back." He said in a slightly bored tone.

Quickly the girls ran over to us, Ravel hugged onto me with tears in her eyes. Her body is shaking violently. "Magnus…"

I didn't need senjutsu to know they did something to her. Slowly I pulled her closer and squeezed. "It's okay Ravel… I am here for you, I promise I will be here for you." As Ravel squeezed harder and cried into me I looked at Koneko who had dropped Mason and Gasper over by Asia, while not in a life threating…they were, beaten black and blue. Opening my arm, Koneko came over and clung to me just like Ravel did. "Koneko are you okay?" I asked rubbing her back.

Looking up at me she bit her lip. "They came, and we fought…" Shaking she looked down. "Then they used some magic to check us… Gaspy and Mason, tried to protect us but they attacked them…"

Taking a deep breath, I did my best to keep myself under control, I was proud of my two little brothers. Turning my gaze to the man in the robe I glared. "What did you do?"

"We made a mistake regarding those boys. They tried to protect those two, and my underlings attacked them. Aside form that they were un harmed." He said putting his arms behind his back.

Everyone in our group began to shake. You could literally taste the murderess intent in the air. Sona, slowly walked forward and stopped right next to me. "Are you the one behind this incident?"

"Yes I am."

Frowning Sona crossed her arms. "Are you apart of the Khaos Brigade? What are your reasons for the assault on our school?"

"Yes, I've recently became a member of the Khaos Brigade. Regarding the assault there are several reasons, the magicians wished to test themselves. The ones that belonged to the Khaos Brigade originally- "

"Allied themselves with the stray magicians, and joined the terrorists correct? The ones we fought, are made up of a mixture of magicians who were exiled from the association, and the Khaos Brigade. After all they used identical symbols to the magicians who interfered with the peace summit of the Three Great Powers." Sona said with a slight glare.

The hooded man nodded. "Yes, they have been interacting for quite some time."

"Does their assault have anything to do with the ratings of the young devils just announced by the association?" Sona asked her frown becoming deeper.

Laughing the man nodded. "You're as intelligent as they say. Yes, that is correct, they were interested in the ratings you were given and wanted to test themselves." Shaking his head, the hooded man continued. "There are so many young magicians, on our side they simply couldn't control themselves."

"I see." Sona nodded slightly. "The Old Satan faction was the biggest within the Khaos Brigade with the Hero Faction taking that spot. Now with their factions gone, the organizations structure fell into a giant mess. It became easier to just go through the attack.?

"Correct, with Shalba and Cao Cao gone, I am leading their half of the organization… it is quite difficult. This incident occurred because we allowed them to act on their selfish desires." The hooded man shrugged his shoulders. "Also, many of the top leaders, told us to allow them to do what they wished."

"…. You do know that if that is the only reason why you allowed this, I am kicking your ass from here all the way to China. The Long Way." I stressed with a glare.

I swear the hooded man was smirking. "It was only one of the reasons, the second is this." Snapping his fingers, strange capsules filled with liquid and…. Oh god there is people in there! I think… I think I am going to be sick…. Looking down I saw Ravel burring herself back into my again…. Guess she knew what was going on…

"Do know how phoenix tears are produced? A pureblood from the House of Phenex enter a specially prepared magic circle with a cup going through a similar ritual. They then shed a tear in a filled cup of water. That water turns into the phoenix tears, the only way it won't become tears if it's shed without a clear mind. The tears produced are their own, so without a clear mind their will be any effects if they shed tears for themselves or others." The man then points to one of the capsules. "This place is a 'factory' for mass producing tears, the bodies inside are clones of High-Class devils of the house of Phenex, and they produce tears within the capsules. Though we plan on abandoning this place, so the capsules have stopped functioning."

"…. You know I think I am going to kill you." Staring at the silver robbed guy I began to twitch…. This is just wrong… Okay some part of me… the logical part… Could see the benefit of something like this…. But… No this is wrong. Now I understand Ravel's pain… Oh yeah. I'm killing this guy.

Sona narrowed her eyes in disgust. "…. So, the tears mass produced here were sent to the black market to gather your funds, Repulsive, this is why you were after those of the house of Phenex. To improve the accuracy of your production."

"I am glad you understand the situation Lady Sitri, there are limits to the cloning process even with magicians aiding. So as a last resort we used kidnapping and taking the information we needed directly. Which is why they kidnapped Ravel Phenex, don't worry we didn't harm her body, we all took a detailed analysis of her demonic power, to improve the accuracy of the 'tears'." The man said pleased.

"You didn't harm her body no, but you hurt her emotionally, mentally." Glaring up at the man, I fought the urge to fly up there and rip his throat out with my own dragon fangs.

"… Why… Why would just… kill them…. "Ravel began to cry her tears rolling down her face, as she looked at the capsules.

"We received some interesting information about Gasper Vladi, and Mason Maverick." The man slowly turned around and put his hands behind his back. "Now, as for only wanting all of you here. Well a certain someone wishes to fight strong people like yourselves. Would you mind being his opponent? In truth, this is the main reason for the assault."

I was about to tell this guy to take a long walk off a short pier, when a magic circle appeared on the ground…. No, it's not just any circle it's the…. "The Dragon Gate?" Saji and I both said in shock… It could be used to summon any dragon… Well the powerful ones at least. Depending on the color of the gate, depends on the dragon you can summon. For Ddraig it's red, Albion is white, Vritra is black, Fafnir is good, Yu-Long is green, Midgardsormr, is grey, Tiamat is blue (I couldn't believe that there was a female Dragon King, though why she wasn't called Dragon Queen, I will never know.) and finally Tannin is purple… However, the color of this gate was…

Dark green…. Hell, even the aura I felt coming from the gate was… Well wrong. So wrong…. "Sona… Tell me do you recognize, that color… Because I don't… but I am getting a bad feeling for this thing…"

Shaking her head, the high-class devil had no clue. "No, I don't think there ever was a dragon that was classified as dark green?"

"There was. In the past a dragon who represented dark green." The hooded man said as the glow from the gate became brighter and spread out across the room… and that is when we heard it… a roar… The roar was… wrong it sounded battle hungry… and just plain evil…The roar was so loud and powerful, it shook the entire field… It was a challenge…. Shaking violently, I had to fight the urge to roar back… To answer the challenge… Damn new body…

Appearing from the circle was a giant with dark scales standing on two massive tree trunk like legs. This creature had large arms, sharp claws, fangs and horns. Spreading it's massive wings the creature slammed it's tail on the ground…. To be honest this thing looked more like a giant who just happened to have dragon features.

"The legendary dragon, 'Crime Force Dragon' Grendel." The robbed man said as the dragon opened it's mouth showing even more his fangs. His eyes glowing silver, just one look at them you could see murderess intentions and anger.

"Gahahahaha! It's been a while since I went through the Dragon Gate. Now who is my opponent? He's, here right? The insanely strong guy that I love?" The giant dragon began to laugh, in a gravelly voice. An aura formed around his body…. It was black and… well evil… It was all kinds of wrong….

A regular sized snake made of darkness appeared form Saji's shadow, must be Vritra. **"… Grendel!?"** The Prison Dragon sounded completely shocked to see the dragon before us.

Hell, I am too, Grendel is supposed to be dead…. Then again given the fact that some of the key members of the RDK were people that came back from the dead? This shouldn't be too shocking… yet it was.

Vritra continued speaking. **"Impossible, you were killed by the first Beowulf."**

Grendel turns his gaze to me and Vritra. "Interesting, the Heavenly Dragon… No, there's something different about him… Hmm… Interesting. Ah Vritra is here as well… Huh? What is with you being just a shadow?" Grendel focused on Saji and myself… Could he feel the Celestial Dragon Powers?

"The Two Heavenly Dragons were killed and sealed into sacred gears." The hooded man explained which caused Grendel to laugh loudly.

"GAHAHAHAHA! You guys were taken down? Pitiful! Pitiful! Heavenly Dragons my ass! You guys were also killed! Oh well, either way their hosts should provide good sport for my awakening." Grendel spread his wings and lowered himself.

"Pitiful? Not as pathetic as you, killed by just a normal guy. While it took the Three Great Powers… All of them just to take Ddraig and Albion down. Even then they destroyed a lot of their forces." Staring at Grendel I crossed my arms, now I knew this was a mistake but damn it my pride as a dragon was on the line… Okay wow, when did I start thinking in terms like that? I… I think this new body is affecting more than I know.

Xenovia and Irina both hold their swords in front of them.

"… Are we going to be fighting him."

"This is my first time fighting a legendary dragon."

Cracking my neck, I sighed. "Training with Tannin, fighting Vali, and Saji. Then there was the Midgar serpent. Can't believe he was a fake." Yeah turns out the thing we fought with Loki, was a clone. Turns out the real Midgardsormr hated working with his father… The more you know. Slowly I pulled myself away from Koneko and Ravel. Motioning to both girls to go stand near Asia, I slowly took a step forward my Welsh Accession Form appearing over my body, as the boosted gear took over my arm.

The man in the robe turned his head in confusion. "Red Dragon Emperor, why aren't you wearing your armor? Even with that power you won't stand a chance."

"I want a real fight!" Grendel howled at me. "You have a hidden power show it to me!"

Growling in frustration I held up my Boosted Gear. "Ddraig I know your tired buddy, but I need your help Grendel is back… Ddraig get up!" Nothing is working… Come on buddy do I need to go into the depths of sacred gear and just wake you up myself….

" **Zzz….."**

"Ddraig… Come on wake-up buddy… You were awake a while ago… "Staring at the jewel I frowned and that is when it happened….

"… **Who are you?"**

Okay… That is weird… His voice sounds almost…. Childlike… "Ddraig…?"

" **Yup, I am Ddraig who are you?"** The voice from within my sacred gear asked.

"Magnus… I… Oh no, no, no… This can't be right…" Shaking in fear I couldn't believe this happened…. Why now of all the times?

Xenovia who was close by looked at me. "Magnus what's wrong?"

"… Perhaps. Yes, that must be it." Sona said looking my left arm.

"Sona, do you know what is happening?" Akeno asked looking at the student council president.

The heir to the Sitri family nodded. "It's just an assumption but Ddraig used a lot of his own power to help resurrect Magnus, thus he had to sleep to recover his power. Then with the fight earlier today, he used power again. By using to much of his strength he hasn't completely healed and thus- "

"He reverted back to a baby dragon." I said with a frown on my face. "It happens to all dragons who use to much power. Remember Noble back during the rating game?" I said looking at the others who all nodded.

Koneko nodded. "Makes sense."

"The Heavenly Dragon reverted to a child? What in the world… "Saji frowned and then looked at the shadowy snake coming form his shadow. "Vritra can you do something?"

" **If there was another Dragon King it is possible we could bring Ddraig's consciousness back."**

Frowning for a moment I thought over that…. Another Dragon King? Could we attempt to summon Tannin? I am sure he would come if I asked him to…

"What? I can't fight that piece of shit Ddraig?" Grendel asked looking at the man in the robe.

"Please wait, let's see what they do." He said to the Crime Force Dragon.

Stepping forward Asia placed a hand on my back. "Let me help."

"Huh? Asia?" Turning my head in confusion I stared at the blonde who smiled.

Sona who looked between us nodded. "Looks like the preparations are all set, take care of him Asia."

Nodding the blonde walked forward and lifted her arms and begins to chant, a golden circle appears in front of her. "Answer my voice, Gold King. Crawl on the ground, and you shall receive my reward." With each word the magical circle glows brighter and suddenly the circle changed into the Dragon Gate. "Please come out! Gigantis Dragon! Fafnir!"

Appearing from the circle is a giant western dragon, with shining golden scales. His entire body let off a golden aura…. The only thing that seemed off was the fact he had no wings… No that wasn't the only thing. Wrapped around his horn was some a cloth or something similar… Was he polishing his horn?

"Asia… How did you summon a Dragon King?" I asked looking at her in shock.

"I can answer that." Sona stepped forward. "After Azazel stepped back from fighting on the frontlines, he cancelled his pact with the Dragon King. He thought it would be waste for him to do nothing, so he urged the dragon to make a pact with Asia."

Thinking over it I nodded… It made sense, back in the Dimensional Gap when we tried to rescue Rias the former nun used the sacred gear that had Fafnir inside of it. Coupled with Asia's talent with making pacts with monsters… Ophis teaching her how to socialize with dragons… Why didn't I see it before? Though for her to make a pact with a Dragon King… Wow.

"I heard from Rias that she was able to make the pact. Now I understand why she received a blessing from Ophis." Sona continued with a nod. "It seems like Asia's aura is starting to show some of Ophis's power. It doesn't enhance her abilities but her luck and compatibility with dragons have increased. Irina also received a blessing from her as well." The Sitri heir explained… Wow, a blessing from a Dragon God huh? Now that's cool… Of course, I guess I was blessed since she and Great Red saved my life.

Irina nodded and gave me a thumbs up. "My luck has greatly increased, I got the second-place prize in a lottery the other day!"

Sona then turned to me. "Magnus while Ophis always follows you around, I would say you weren't blessed but possessed. Unfortunately, no god could ever purify that karma."

"Uh… Okay… I kind of knew that sort of." Blinking I rubbed the back of my head. "Now back to the Fafnir thing."

"Ophis acted as a mediator between Fafnir and Asia. He gathers treasures from around the world and adds it to the collection. So, Asia needed to prepare a treasure to satisfy him to complete the pact. It seems like the price she paid was great." Sona said looking back at Fafnir with a slight blush.

Frowning I raised an eyebrow. "What did she do, Asia was a nun and she doesn't have much in the way of valuables that a Dragon King would want. So, what did she pay with?

"… It's um… I rather not say…" Sona said looking away.

"Sona, what did she pay?" Looking away from her I turned my gaze to Asia who was fidgeting with a blush.

The Sitri heir blushed brightly. "….nties…"

"Okay, I am not sure I heard you right… because it sounded like you said…."

"My panties!" Asia shouted loudly.

"I…. what!?" Looking toward Fafnir I stared in shock… that cloth on his horn… It's Asia's panties…. "Fafnir… why panties? What in the world could you want it for?"

The Dragon King looked back at me. "Treasure, panties make me happy."

"You're a perv…." My jaw dropped in shock. "The hell…?"

"I think Azazel gave him a proper treasure, so I don't think he stole anyone's underwear." Sona said pushing her glasses up her face in embarrassment.

Shaking my head, I sighed. "I sure hope so… Otherwise I have some questions for my mentor that I rather not ask…"

Poor Asia who had been enduring all this finally spoke up to the pervert dragon. "Fafnir, Ddraig used to much power and needs to be healed, as a legendary Dragon King can you help him?"

"I can." The Dragon King said with a slow nod…. Wow who knew Fafnir could be a stand up dragon, maybe I was wrong about him-"Treasure, give to me."

Never mind….

Asia nods with a large blush. "I… Understand. It's the price for the pact…" The former nun pulled out a pair of light blue panties from her pocket….

"That's Asia's favorite pair!" Xenovia shouts in shock… Didn't need to know that.

"Asia, are you going to give that to him?" Irina asked her eyes wide.

Raising an eyebrow, I looked at Fafnir. "What do you want with panties? Seriously, why not a real treasure?"

"Panties are treasure." The Dragon King stared down at me…. Really?

"Vritra can you try to reason with him?" I asked looking at the shadowy snake.

" **Not my problem."** The Dragon King turned away for the situation.

Xenovia stepped up to the golden dragon. "Wait! There's no reason for Asia to give her panties up, I'll give you mine!"

"What are you talking about Xenovia, you don't wear panties under your battle suit." Irina said placing a hand Xenovia's shoulder… Wait she doesn't?

"Fafnir, is my battle costume enough!?" The blue-haired teen said as she tried to remove her outfit.

Despite the strangeness of this entire situation, I couldn't help but admire Xenovia's friendship with Asia. Seriously I remember when they first met, when Xenovia offered to kill the blonde. Now? Xenovia is trying to help Asia keep her panties.

"I prefer the blonde beauty's panties." The Gigantis Dragon said before turning to look at Asia. "I want the treasure of the Panties-Sister."

Jaw dropping, I sighed and smacked the dragon with a glare. "Call her the Mistress of Dragons or something like the Dragon Priestess."

Grendel who had been watching this entire situation play out growled in frustration. "What's going on? Is Fafnir my opponent? Can I start fighting now?"

The hooded man shook his head. "Wait a little longer, the Two Heavenly Dragons have had irregular growths, however the Red one must be healed. They are preparing, the real battle will start soon enough."

Nodding, that is true. Vali and I have gone through some crazy training to become as strong as we were… It's weird to think about but… I am pretty sure I could be a super hero if I wanted to… I mean, it wouldn't be that strange? Not like normal stuff can hurt me anymore…. I wonder if other sacred gear possessors thought about this?

"I'll give it to you!" Asia stepped past me her face extremely red, she placed her panties on Fafnir's horn…. Xenovia and Irina are now crying… Seriously? This is so weird… I don't think I can handle this weirdness anymore… And that's saying something.

The golden dragon slowly began to breath in the scent. "Asia's panties… Ahh…"

Asia began to cry about something, so I gently patted her back. "There, there, it'll be okay… Just maybe next time… Give it to him maybe beforehand? That way we can avoid this situation."

"For the panties I have received. Ddraig be healed." The Dragon King sent a golden aura toward my gauntlet.

" **So embarrassing."** Vritra muttered as he sent a black aura toward my gauntlet.

Everything was silent for a moment then suddenly my sacred gear began to glow brightly. **"Ahh… Huh? What is going on? Kid good to see you again."**

The booming voice Ddraig echoed around us! Yes, my buddy is back. "Ddraig, I am glad your back partner." Looking at Asia I smiled. "Thank you, Asia, listen I promise to fix this problem you had. Alright?"

Nodding Asia put a hand over mouth. "I… Yes, thank you Magnus."

Raising an eyebrow, I shook my head. "Your welcome?" Sighing I looked at Fafnir who kept sniffing Asia's panties. "Dude read the room." Rolling my eyes, I looked at Ddraig with a large grin on my face. "Hey buddy you ready to do this? For real this time?"

" **You got it partner!"**

"Boosted Gear Balance Breaker!" I shouted raising my armored fist into the air.

" **Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!"**

My entire body was incased in my red armor… Yet something felt different… I didn't notice it before but now? I could feel it… The armor felt stronger, was this because Ddraig is not only back at full strength? Or because my new body and the power of Ophis inside of me? Either way I felt amazing, I felt like something was missing from me… Now I knew what it was. Without Ddraig with me, I wasn't at full strength. Even when I fought that Belle bitch, something didn't feel right. Now however? Oh yeah, I'm back baby. "It is good to be back!" Walking toward Grendel I had a smirk underneath my helmet. "You wanted a fight? Well I'm ready for you now."

" **Grendel? What is going- "Ddraig** stopped for a moment and then he spoke again. **"How are you back? You died long before I was sealed in a sacred gear."**

"GAHAHA! Man, you look like shit, come on Ddraig. Let's fight to the death." Grendel's strange mouth lifted into a grin.

" **You weren't sealed into a sacred gear like I was, how did you come back to the land of the living."**

Grendel just snorted. "It doesn't matter, all that does matter is you're here, and I am here. Now let's start trying to kill each other!

" **Magus, Grendel is insane, all he thinks about is running wild, he will kill without a second of hesitation. Which means show no mercy, for he has none."** Ddraig warned me… Trust me buddy I plan on giving this guy my all. There is way I am holding back against a dragon like this.

Laughing with joy Grendel nodded. "That's right, now come on I want to fight you! Just you and me no one else."

"That's fine with me." Turning around I stared at the others, I had a lot of pent up aggression. This was the only way I could get it out, plus if my aura and power flared out of control, everyone else would be in danger. "All of you, stay back. I'm going to wreck his world."

Sona smiled slightly at that and nodded. "Very well, then on behalf of Rias Magnus. Kick his ass."

"Hell yeah." Turning back to Grendel I blasted off toward him.

"AHAHA head on huh!? That is what I wanted!" Spreading his massive wings Grendel sent his massive fist toward me. Now despite his size Grendel was fast but, not fast enough. Dodging out of the way, I headed straight for Grendel's face.

"Try this on for size!" Charging Ascalon's power through my fists I smacked the giant monster in the face. However, I wasn't done, I began to repeatedly strike again and again. **"Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!"** The force of my attack knocked the dragon down. "Come on you ugly bastard, that was just a love tap. Get your ass up." Flying away I landed back on the ground and crossed my arms. "I'm not done with you yet."

Chuckling Grendel stood back to his feet and rubbed his face. "… Not bad." Looking closer I could see a decent amount of blue blood coming out his mouth. "However, your not going to beat me by using 'love' taps. Come on where is that hidden power! I want it now!"

" **Well, he asked for it kid. Let's show him the Crimson Emperor and end him."** Ddraig growled out, that works for me. Because I want that guy in the silver robe.

Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath, and started the chant. "I who shall awaken, I am the Red Dragon Emperor who walks the path of light. I follow my dreams and have an infinite hope, I shall become the Crimson Emperor. I will show you a bright new future!"

" **Dragon Promotion: Crimson Emperor!"**

A crimson light enveloped my armor and body, soon I was standing within my armor. Spreading out my wings I grinned underneath my helmet. "Oh yeah, it's coming back to me now."

Grendel began to laugh at the sight of my armor. "Crimson? The hell!? So interesting, your clearly stronger than before… But there's more to you! I want it all."

"You aren't worth the trouble. Now come on I'm waiting." Tapping my foot, I turned my head to the side.

Grendel began to laugh again, jumping forward he sent his fist toward me. Side stepping the attack I turned my head with a frown. "Really? He's this slow?" Jumping up into the air I dismissed my wings and ran up the length of his arm and punched the dragon in the face. Now I had to admit that even with the boosted power of my armor and being back at full strength… Grendel's face was very, and I mean very tough.

 **Grendel's scales were considered the hardest among all dragons. You may need to use that new weapon of light.**

Nodding I quickly summoned my wings and took off into the air. "True enough." Holding out my right hand I summoned my new lance and held it out before me. Just as I did, the Crime Force Dragon grinned widely.

"Here I come Ddraig!" Inhaling deeply, I watched as Grendel deeply inhales and spits out a large fireball.

Spreading my wings, I focused on the dividing aura of my power. **"Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide!"** The fire began to dwindle until there was not even an ember left. Yet while I did that, Grendel tried to punch me again. Lifting my lance, I took the power that I stole from the fireball and pushed it into the golden weapon and punched it forward. The dragon slaying power of my lance pierced through Grendel's fist, breaking through his tough scales.

"GAAHHH!" Grendel pulled his fist back but despite the pain he was laughing loudly "Yes, very nice! This is what I was talking about! AHAHAHA!" Rushing forward Grendel, swung around and smacked me with tail.

Eyes going wide at the pain, I grit my teeth and wrapped my arms around his tail. "Okay gruesome let's dance!" Gripping tightly, I held on tightly and started to fly into the air. Now I am no slouch in strength… Hell when I first achieved this state, the force of Sairaorg's and I's punches were causing holes in a dimensional barrier to appear. Yet this… Well damn, Grendel is heavy! Flapping the wings, I struggled to lift him into the air, it didn't help that he was struggling and tried to hit me. Once I was about twenty feet in the air I dropped the dragon and flew straight down sending a kick into his skull.

Rolling around the Evil Dragon clapped his hands together smashing me like a fly. Falling to the ground I coughed and looked up to see Grendel grinning at me. Taking another breath, I watched as he shot a wide attack of breath toward me. Taking a breath of my own I breathed out my own fire, getting off Grendel's body I flew backwards while the Crime Force Dragon got back to his feet. Both of our fire breath attacks were evenly matched. Well not for long.

" **Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!"**

My flames overtook Grendel's and washed over his body, yet I knew he wasn't done. Not by a long shot, which was amazing to be honest… and frightening at the same time. I knew he was tough but how tough can he really be? Hell, not just that, but he's extremely fast despite his size.

 **Dragons are the strongest creatures to exist. The Dragon Kings especially surpass even the most powerful of foes. Never forget that, especially the Evil Dragons, and those who are close to those titles.**

That's true, well time to see how he likes this! Focusing on Ascalon's power I transferred it to my wings causing them to become gold. "Hey Grendel, let's see how you handle death by a thousand cuts!" Flapping all my wings toward the dragon I sent a massive amount of light feathers toward the Evil Dragon. The golden feathers struck the massive monster before me, causing him to cry out in pain. As he flinched back from the attacks, I rushed him. Summoning the lance back to my hand, I separated the two halves and struck the Crime Force Dragon in the chest.

"GAH! Yes, more, more!" Grendel attempted to punch me, but with a quick dodge I dismissed my lance and began to boost my power, the symbol in my chest changing to that of a dragon.

" **Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost."**

" **Longinus Dragon Blaster!"** Green energy raced out of the center gem on my chest striking Grendel in the chest. Boosting the power even further I watched as even more scales flew off Grendel. Yet nothing seemed to face him. I knew he was strong but what the hell is going on here? I tossed tons of dragon slaying energy at him, and even my own normal attacks. Yet he kept coming back for more, Ddraig can you explain this to me?

"Oh, shit!" Ducking underneath a punch I swirled around the multiple attacks that Grendel sent toward me.

 **Your attacks are landing partner, but… He's a broken dragon, he was always a few crayons short of a coloring box. He enjoys being attacked, as much as he likes attacking. There is one problem, though… He's stronger then he used to be. No one, not even Grendel could withstand that many attacks from Ascalon. He must have been training to become even stronger. That is worrisome.**

Well damn a battle masochist…. Great… Just great. Plus, he's stronger then he used to be? Maybe I should consider using… No, not yet. Glaring at Grendel, I pulled back and crossed my arms, I needed a new plan.

"GAHAHAHAHA! Here I come Ddraig!" Flying above me, Grendel shot multiple fireballs at me.

Holding out my hand I summoned my power. "Dragon Explosion!" One of the fireball's, was utterly destroyed by my attack, yet there was more, coming my way. Okay that's it! Charging my power, I flew straight through the rest of them, pushing through the fire, I divided the power and headed straight toward Grendel who was laughing.

"GAHAHAHA! Yes, yes! This is the best fight I've had in years!"

"Here I got a little present for you! From all the students at Kuoh!" Summoning my golden lance, I pushed all the power I took from the fireball and stabbed it straight into Grendel's stomach. Dismissing my helmet, I looked at the dragon. "I hope you had a nice trip…" Pulling the lance out of his stomach I flew quickly above the Crime Force Dragon and delivered an axe kick into his head. The force of the attack, knocked the giant dragon into the ground. "See you next fall." Landing on the ground I stared at Grendel and spat on his body.

Despite, the massive damage I caused him, the dragon climbed to his knees. His blood pouring from his body, slowly he looked up at me with an excited grin on his face. "That hurts, it was perhaps the most painful thing I've felt in years. Really makes you feel alive does it? GAHAHA! Come on, let's finish this, it won't be over until one of us dies!"

Whipping the blood away from face I glared at the dragon before me. "Your dying already Grendel, I can feel it. Just give it up."

 **He won't Magnus, you know that.** Ddraig muttered inside my head in disgust.

Grendel glared at me and inhaled again. "Please, if you won't than there's a change of plans are needed. I am going to kill all of your friends!" The Crime Force shot several large fireballs toward my friends. "No, you don't!" I flew toward them, but Grendel reached out and grabbed me.

"Sorry but your mine!" He growled glaring at me.

"I won't let you!" Rossweisse walked to the front and created multiple magical circles.

Akeno entered her fallen angel mode with her Goddess of Thunder Armor. The black-haired girl created a dragon of light and lighting.

"Water." Sona summoned a massive wall made of pure water, the fireballs released by Grendel were stopped Rossweisse's shield, then erased by Akeno's dragon, and the resulting explosion and the remaining heat was blocked by the water wall.

However, three more remained. Gritting my teeth, I began to pry myself free from Grendel's fist, but the Crime Force Dragon opened his mouth and tired to eat me! God his breath was awful. Holding my arms up I struggled to keep him from closing his mouth. "Damn bastard, I am going to turn you into a purse!"

Stepping forward Saji held his out hand. "Alright let's do this! Fafnir your helping me." A magical circle appeared, and black fire captured one of the fireball's. "Vanish!" The black fire began to eat away at the attack.

"I shall protect Asia." Fafnir opens his mouth and a gold aura appears from his mouth and he erases the fireball completely.

"I will cut it down with Durandal!" Xenovia shouted, slicing through the fireball. She wasn't done though, she kept cutting through it. Turning the fire, ball into dozens of pieces. Rushing forward Irina pulled out her holy-devil sword.

"Now it's my turn to finish it!" The mass-produced holy-devil sword, had the element of ice, and froze the pieces of the fire into shards of ice, with all the fireballs destroyed Grendel was now distracted. Which meant I could escape. Growling I stepped on Grendel's tongue and sent a punch filled with Ascalon's energy into the roof of the dragon's mouth. As he gasped loudly I flew out of his mouth and glared at the Crime Force Dragon… Oh yeah, he is going to die now.

"You attacked my friends, your going to pay for that." Reaching out I gripped Grendel's nostrils and slammed him into the ground.

Growling with a grin, Grendel smacked me away. "I just wanted to kill them, it would make you fight more seriously. Looks like I failed though, they are strong, which means I really want to kill them, like I want to kill you! I want to burn them all to ashes!"

Staring at the dragon I began to shift my aura. "Okay Grendel you asked for this. That hidden power you wanted to see. Congrats you earned the fight to see it before you die!"

"Magnus don't! We'll fight him together!" Sona called out to me.

Snorting I shook my head. "No, he's mine."

"Yes, round two is about to start red… No Crimson Dragon!" Grendel began to spread his wings and began to fly toward me.

"Death Cross!" Multiple blasts of green energy appeared smacking straight into the Evil Dragon, knocking him back… Then black tendrils began to wrap around Grendel's foot…. Turning around I saw that Mason was standing to his feet, in his balance breaker…. And the shadows were coming from Gasper. His eyes glowing brightly, yet he didn't seem to be moving. At all… It was like he was possessed by his own powers.

The darkness slowly began to crawl up Grendel's body… No, not just the dragon, but the entire room… It looked like he was trying to devour everything in the room. Reaching out I could feel how frightening his power really was… It was… well it felt evil.

Grendel looked around confused. "What is this? Never mind, can I kill him as well? There are so many strong brats here! They are worth destroying!"

"No Grendel we are stopping now. Our experiment has been successful, I wish that Kiba Yuuto was here. It would have had helped our investigation, this should be enough though." The man in the robe stopped Grendel from attacking even more.

Snorting Grendel growled out in annoyance. "What!? Don't stop me, I will slaughter them all! Let me fight them, I want to kill, eat, be killed, be beaten! I want death!"

The man in the robe turned to look at the dragon. "Do you wish to return to being a corpse? Your body is still at a turning point. If you overdo it…"

Grendel clicks his tongue and slams his fist into the ground. "… Damn, I can't help it. I guess I have to stop."

…. What is he talking about? Turning stage? Could… Him being alive again, could it be a temporary thing?

A magical circle appeared near the hooded man's ear. Nodding for a moment the man dismissed the circle. "…. Good news Grendel, it seems like they are having a tough time against the White One. Though in the state your in, you'll need to be healed."

Grendel grinned. "Hahaha, Albion huh? Now that should be fun!" That explains where Kuroka and Le Fay were, they must be fighting another group of the Khaos Brigade. "Ddraig the piece of shit, Vritra the gloomy, and panty bastard! Looks like our playtime is on hold, next time I will kill you all! I will kill all three of you at the same time! Gahahahaha!" The Dragon Gate appeared beneath the Crime Force Dragon, and he vanished within it.

Nodding the hooded man slowly removed his hood, underneath the hood he looked young and he had silver hair…. Now I knew why his energy freaked me out! He looked like a male version of Grayfia. "I am Euclid Lucifuge."

Staring at him I turned my head, wasn't Grayfia the last of her family line? At least that is what Rias told me.

"You aren't the true leader, are you? The one who is unifying the remnants of the Khaos Brigade." Saji stared at the devil who narrowed his eyes.

"No, you will come to know him soon. Very soon." Euclid said staring at all of us.

Sona gasped slightly. "I see… You're the one that brought the magicians into town, because of your aura matched Lady Grayfia, then it allowed you to pass through the barrier."

"Please tell my elder sister, Grayfia Lucifuge who was so low to become a servant of the Gremory. If you abandoned your role as Lucifuge by choosing to live how you like. Then I shall do the same." The silver-haired devil said as a circle appeared beneath him.

"Oh no you don't!" In a blinding flash I gripped the devil by the throat and began to squeeze. Spreading my wings out I activated my power of light. "You are not getting away." Yet something strange was happening… The power of light… it wasn't hurting him… it was like he was immune to it… That shouldn't be possible.

A small smirk appeared on Euclid's face and slowly he placed his left hand on my arm… instead of a hand there was an armored gauntlet… It wasn't just any gauntlet… It looked exactly like the Boosted Gear. Sorry Red Dragon Emperor, but I don't have time to play with you now." Removing my hand, he pressed the gauntlet into my stomach. "Dragon Explosion!"

Red energy blasted me onto the ground. "Gah!" Shaking my head, I looked up and froze…. That was my technique… My move… It wasn't just that though, Euclid's robe went from silver to red…. No…

"Yes, Magnus. I am a member of the Draco Rufus Interfectores." A magical circle appeared beneath his feet, and he vanished.

The moment he disappeared the white field around us began to crumble… Pieces around us fall, revealing the familiar void that was the Dimensional Gap… Shit this place won't last long. Getting to my feet I saw that Gasper had collapsed along with Mason. Guess they used up their energy.

"We need to evacuate now." Sona called for all of us to gather around, Akeno began to prepare our own circle after making sure that Gasper and Mason were with us.

Ravel held out her hand toward the capsules that held the clones of her clan members. She created a magical circle and then it disappeared. "I need to do this…" She mutters to herself.

Sona nodded. "I understand." Quickly she does the same thing as Ravel… As they did this I turned my gaze back at where Euclid was and frowned… He had a copy of the Boosted Gear… he was immune to my power of light…He even used my own attack…. Add on the fact he is a member of the RDK… This isn't good… To make it worse… He's Grayfia younger brother…Of course the thing with Grendel….

I have a bad feeling about all of this.

* * *

 **Here it is a list of all known members of the RDK, that includes Shalba though he is dead. Now the 13th member is a secret. Now here they are in order, including full names if they have them. Raynare, Xander Oskar, Nihilus, Ezekiel Adams, Freed Sellzen, Belle Arika, Shalba Beelzebub.** **Euclid Lucifuge, and the 13th member. So here we are, ten members, though Shalba can be replaced so we could have four spots open. Let me know if you guys have anymore ideas. Now it is time to get back work! See you all in the next chapter!**

.


	72. Getting back to normal?

**Hey guys here is the next chapter. Now this chapter has no action... Like what so ever. It's mostly just talking and covering some stuff. Though next chapter will have action. It will be a four way training session, between Magnus, Saji, Tobio and Dulio so we get to see some fun action. So look forward to next chapter. Now I just want to say thank you to everyone who faved and followed my stories and myself. It means a lot to know you guys like my stuff. Same to my reviewers, thank you for taking the time to write a review. Now onto the reviews! Edub102 Thanks and here is the next chapter.** **Merendinoemiliano Hey it's understandable man, thanks for your time. Blake2020 Thanks and trust me next chapter will be better. WweTheBeast2015 Thanks wait till the training session. Striker56 Hey I am glad you liked it and trust me I know what you mean about feeling like Goku, and don't worry about the English stuff. It's my first langue and even I still have problems xD As for your idea your welcome, I never would have thought about something like that. Wacko12 Sorry about that and the RDK or Red Dragon Killers are a group that want to kill physically or otherwise the Red Dragon Emperor. Ace sadly I haven't gotten a chance to yet. Been busy with either work or writing. Plus I am waiting till my bosses will let me see it for free at my theater. What did you think if you saw it?**

 **Anyway guys I hope I will see you all in the next chapter!**

* * *

It's been a couple of days, since our run in with the magicians and Euclid… Things have been… Well, normalish I guess is the word. Right now, we were all trying to live as normally as possible. We all were waiting to hear back from Rias and the others. To pass the time, everyone was doing something. Rossweisse went shopping, the Church Trio were swimming, with Ophis tagging along. Akeno was watching television with my parents. Koneko and Gasper were supposed to be working on the mediation techniques Kuroka taught them. Mason was visiting with Nat, my sisters were in their lab… Doing something horrifying no doubt, while Ravel and I were going through the selection process for choosing a magician… Though my heart wasn't in it, there was to many things on my mind…

A day after the assault by the stray magicians, we got a letter from Rias, saying the meeting with the House of Vladi was going well, which was good. Though the most pressing things were the return of Grendel, and the newest member of the RDK Euclid Lucifuge. It wasn't just the fact he had a copy of my sacred gear, or could resist the power of light… It was the fact he was related to Grayfia, and he masterminded the entire assault on us. Sona reported to the higher ups in the underworld, which made things bad for Grayfia. I have heard she is currently being questioned about her brother. She had reported years, and years, years ago that he had died. Now they are wondering if she lied.

It's mostly because the Lucifuge family served the Lucifer, and because Grayfia was so close to Sirzechs the current Lucifer, and her brother is now in the Khaos Brigade? It didn't look good to anyone in power. I heard from Akeno that she tired to pass Euclid's message to Grayfia and she panicked… Which is quite frightening to be honest. If the Strongest Queen panics, then you should be frightened.

Though I had to wonder… Why did Euclid come back now? He wouldn't serve the Old Satan faction, there was no hatred for the current regime that I could sense…. No, he's someone else's puppet, but the question is who? Not Vali… Could he be serving Vali's father? That would make sense… But I rather keep this to myself for now. At least until I can confirm that or not….

"Magnus?"

Looking up from my thoughts I turned my head. "Huh? Sorry Ravel, I was a little distracted."

"Thinking about Grayfia?" The blonde devil asked with a small smile.

A small smirk appeared on my face. "You can tell huh?"

"I'm your manager after all." Ravel said rather proudly. That is true, though it's more than that. Ravel is extremely observant, and she knew how to give a good analysis of any situation. "Magnus, in regard to what is going on with Grayfia. It's a little difficult to judge, but it will involve politics and because this situation deals with previous devil kings reign, things must be handled delicately."

Great, more politics… I hate politics…. Seriously I can't stress that enough…. Smacking my face, I sighed, let's focus on something else… Like the magician thing. "Ravel, I need your thoughts on the matter." Gesturing to the papers I raised an eyebrow.

Frowning the blonde thought over it and nodded. "After going through all these… I say we need to move on and wait for the next selection process. None of them could get a passing mark, just from reading over their documents, and judging their abilities and experience… None of them can live up to being partnered with the Heavenly Dragon, which is sad. Some of them showed promise, but most of the ones that wish to partner with you are researchers. Which isn't what you need."

Cupping my chin in thought, I nodded slowly. I trusted Ravel's judgement, plus as interesting as some of the promising candidates were… None of it really jumped out at me… To be honest I really wanted to partner with Le Fay. I wasn't lying when I told her that, she would make a good partner. "Thank you Ravel. In your opinion what type of magician would be suited for me?"

"Someone that is very talented and knowledgeable in all forms of magic." My manager said nodded her head. "A high combat magician, that has a high ranking and magical power. Your sisters or even Natalia would be good, but it would be showing favoritism and wouldn't look good for your reputation."

Blinking I shook my head with a grin. "You have such high standards, don't you?"

"Of course, you're a high-profile figure." Ravel smiled at me. "In order to keep your ratings from falling, you need someone worth your time."

Ah, so it's all about my image. Well I guess I can understand that, plus it's her job to look after things like that. As we were talking the door to my room, opened and in walked Akeno who was carrying a tray of tea. "Ah are you two still talking? I don't mean to interrupt but we have a guest."

"Excuse me." Walking in behind Akeno was… Sona! What in the world is she doing here? It can't be because of the whoopie cushion filled with chocolate sauce that I left under the headmaster's chair….

Shaking my head, I smiled. "Sona, what brings you by today?"

Sona slowly lifts her glasses up… Huh she's wearing casual clothing, I hardly ever see her outside her school uniform or formal wear. So, this is a surprise. Right now, she is wearing a light blue blouse, jeans, and in her hand is dark blue coat. Akeno and Sona joined Ravel and I on the floor, since I didn't have enough chairs for everyone. Plus, it was easier to look through this stuff on the floor.

"I was hopping to discuss what we should do next with you all. Tsubaki will be coming to joins us soon. I hope I am not a hindrance, but this is rather important." The student council president asked as she bowed her head to me. Before I could answer her, I felt a chill and looked around.

"Okay Bennia come out now." I said trying to pinpoint the reaper.

"Awe! How did you know?" Appearing from a magical circle in the celling is the grim reaper turned devil Bennia…. And she is wearing her skull mask, landing right beside Sona.

The high-class devil bowed her head to me again. "I'm sorry Magnus, but she begged to come along, so I had no choice to bring her here."

"The Dragon Knight's house… this is Shangri-La for me." The reaper looked around my room with wide eyes.

Chuckling I shook my head. "It's fine Sona, your always welcome here. That includes the entire Sitri group."

Sona nods her head with a grateful smile and then looks at the papers scattered between Ravel and I. "My servants are also going through their own selections, apart from Tsubaki and myself, they are having a hard time deciding. So, I have been advising them, but I want them to decide for themselves."

Nodding I crossed my arms. "Sona, out of curiosity what kind of befits do devils get for making pacts with magicians? I know that magicians can get a lot out of the deal. Though what do devils get from it?" I asked turning my head to the side.

"It's the results that the magician achieves through their research." Sona said after taking a sip from the tea Akeno put out for us all. Drinking some of my own I motioned for her to continue, this is rather interesting. "As you know magic was born from researching demonic power, a power that humans can control. Though there are a variety of different types, like fairy, Norse and other branches of magic. There is also magic created by gods, and of course dragon magic as well. Though it is said that the typical magic used by magicians were created by the great magician Merlin Ambrosius."

"I remember that much, no need to cover the back story."

Sona nods with a chuckle. "Well, magic soon evolved ad changed throughout the years, and there are powers that couldn't be used by devils. Even now magic is continuing to change and because of that it helps contribute to the technological development of the underworld." Sona then points at her glasses. "In truth my glasses were created from the research of magic."

"Ha! I knew it." I said pointing at her, everyone in the room minus Bennia stared at me. "What? I just always thought it was weird that you wore glasses, despite the fact you have perfect vision."

Frowning Sona turned her head. "How did you know that?"

"I can't reveal my sources." Looking away I whistled, my source was Saji. He mentioned it once one time when we were playing chess together.

Shaking her head Sona continued. "The research can have ground-breaking results for devils, so devils value the talents of the magicians. That is why it is important to select a magician carefully, because there is a chance that the underworld will not benefit at all."

"That makes sense, though for me it's a bit different." Looking at Ravel for a moment I refocused my gaze back on Sona. "I am not exactly a devil, and the majority of the magicians that want me, are researchers." Picking up one of the resumes I passed it over to the older girl. "Tell me, would their research benefit the underworld better than someone who is more combat oriented." Looking back at Ravel I smiled. "I trust your judgement I am just curious that's all."

My manager shook her head and smiled. "I know, and she could help explain it to you."

"This would help, but you have to remember Magnus." Sona said after putting the paper down. "That pacts are also about increasing status for both magicians and devils, if you partnered with someone that didn't stack up with your high combat ability it wouldn't look good. Plus, for a benefit of the underworld, having a powerful magician allied with hero of the underworld… It would only make our side stronger."

Nodding I looked around slowly stretched out. "I don't know about guys, but I need to take a break for all of this." Standing to my feet I waved at the girls.

"Magnus where are you going?" Akeno asked looking at me with a curious gaze.

"Well… I want to stretch out my muscles a bit… Though I don't want to train now, mostly because the people I wanted to train with were busy right now." Thinking over it I shrugged. "I'm going for a swim."

* * *

The others all joined me, to the underground pool, though if they wanted to continue talking to me they would have to wait. I really did need to stretch out my muscles. Plus doing this really gave me some time where I didn't have to think. Huh… Maybe I should go for a run or something later, that would be fun. After swimming for thirty minutes in one of the pools… Yeah plural. There was quite a few of them down here… Seriously It's ridiculous. Anyway, I climbed out of the pool and using my fire I dried myself off… Man I love magic. Walking over the table where the others were all sitting, I took a seat next to Ravel who was working still. Despite that fact, she was wearing a swim-suit with a white-shirt over it.

Akeno wore the swimsuit she did that day we had to clean the pool for the student council, and Sona herself is wearing one… Did she borrow one? Meh It doesn't matter. Of course, Bennia was still wearing her normal outfit and was sitting underneath the table drinking tea. Looking under the table I raised an eyebrow. "You okay down there?"

"I am at my calmest here." She said drinking more of her tea.

"Okay, let me know if you need anything." Leaning up I looked at Sona and nodded. "Where did you get the suit?"

"I called it from home." The Sitri heir shrugged. "I think you are the first man to see me in a swimsuit besides my family. Aside from Saji." She said as an afterthought.

Blinking I smiled slightly to myself, good for you buddy. You'll get that girl. Just need a little more work. I was about to say more when a loud splash drew my attention. Blinking I turned my head and saw Xenovia and Irina racing each other.

"I won't lose to you!" They both shouted at one another, they were swimming so fast that it reminded me of the time when Rias and Akeno were racing… I hope a fight doesn't break out. I really don't want that to happen again.

"Do your best both of you!" Asia cheered from the sidelines, and inside the large heated pool next to her, was Fafnir. Sitting atop of his head is Noble, with Ophis on top of him, and Rassei on top of her head. "With this combination we can beat Great Red." The Dragon God said with confidence. It's good to have dreams Ophis.

"I want to drink the water Asia swam in." The golden dragon mumbled perversely, as he stared at Asia… I will never get over how the great and mighty Fafnir is a pervert… Ddraig can you believe this?

 **I don't know what you're talking about.**

Chuckling to myself I shook my head and re-focused on the conversation that was going on here. Which was about the time Serafall came by for a visit, and auditioned to be a magical girl… Boy was that a weird day… And of course, we were attacked by some female magicians…. And a giant man dressed a magical girl fought with us… and he was just a human… Seriously it was a weird day. Even by my standards.

"Do you think the members of Nilrem that attacked us that day, are apart of the same group?" I asked Akeno.

The black-haired girl nods her head. "There are quite a number of group of magicians."

That is true… There were tons of them out there… I remember quite a few of them, from my studies. Mephisto is the chairman of the Grauzauberer. Then there was the Golden Dawn obviously, set up by MacGregor, and then there was Rosenkreuzer who was set up by a reincarnated devil by the name of Rudiger Rosenkreutz. I think there was another one, but I don't remember at the moment.

"Ahh I am so tired!"

Coming into the pool area was Kuroka, with Le Fay following close behind her, who is bowing her head politely. "H-hello everyone."

Sona and Akeno both frowned seeing Kuroka… Though I'm a little shocked that Sona isn't surprised at seeing Kuroka here… Did Rias tell her about what was going on? Oh well, it doesn't really matter to be honest. Sona wasn't a snitch.

"I'm back, did you mis me?" Before I could answer Kuroka slipped into my lap and pulled me into a hug and rubbed her cheek against mine. "I am so tired, give me a massage."

Turning my head, I stared at her with a raised eyebrow and blush. "So how was Vali?" I asked. Now normally I would try to fight this, especially with a bunch of the other girls nearby but number one… These girls were a lot stronger when they were doing crap like this… I have no idea why… Second… I kind of liked it.

Sighing Kuroka shook her head. "Figured you get to business first. Well we were attacked by Aži Dahāka."

Freezing all of us stared at the nekomata… I knew about that dragon. After facing Grendel, Ddraig gave me a crash course on all the Evil Dragons. Yet Aži Dahāka should have been dead… Like Grendel.

"… That's one of the Evil Dragons that died…" Ravel said her eyes wide.

Sona nodded her head. "A wicked dragon that controlled a thousand different types of magic. He fought against the army of the good gods of the Zoroastrianism. I read he was killed by the hero Θraētaonaand was left in a sealed state. If he was brought back in a similar manner as Grendel, then that means…"

 **(AN: You have no idea how hard it was to get these symbols just right… My brain hurts.)**

"Something big is happening." I sighed shaking my head. "It always is…" Holding up chin in thought… my eyes went wide with fear… Oh no, no, no, no… That can't be right…

 **I think it is kid, we could have a major problem on our hands.**

"Magnus what's wrong?" Sona asked looking at me with a confused look on her face.

"… The Sephiroth's Grail. It allows the user to mess with the principal of life." I stated with a neutral look on my own face.

Frowning for a moment Sona gasped her eyes wide. "Of course, … It makes too much sense."

"It's a theory for now… However, Kuroka, Le Fay, tell me everything about your encounter with the evil dragon." I said looking at the black-haired girl, and the blonde who stared back at me.

Nodding the nekomata became very serious. "We were traveling around as we normally do, seeking strong opponents, or hidden mysteries… Then we ran into him." Kuroka reached down the table and grabbed a cup of tea and began to sip from it. "The evil dragon, came after us laughing, no matter what we did, he kept coming back for more. Even as his body was gushing blood, he showed no signs of quitting…. It was mentally broken, even I find that kind of fighting wrong… He was so powerful I think I know why the hero was only able to seal him."

"After that, Grendel appeared with a man in a red robe, and despite their conditions they fought amongst themselves to decide who got to fight us. Which gave us a chance to get away. "Le Fay took over explaining for Kuroka.

"Did they mention anything, anything at all about how they came back? Or what they were planning?" I asked staring at the small girl who simply shook her head no. Sighing I rubbed my face. "Alright, thanks Le Fay, Kuroka."

Sona looked toward the blonde magician. "If I may, I would like to ask you as several questions, though later?"

"Yes of course." Le Fay nods happy to help. Good girl you get head pats.

"Red Dragon." Kuroka grabs my nose getting my attention. "Don't become like those evil dragons. Just stay as you are Dragon Knight."

Blinking I turned my head. "I don't plan on changing any time Kuroka."

Smiling she gently pats my cheek. "Good boy." Turning to face the others she turned her head. "What were you talking about, before we came in?

Ravel quickly explained the situation and when she was finished Le Fay raised her hand. "I was originally in the Golden Dawn, while there I learned many of the spells that were forbidden by the magician organizations."

Turning my head, I nodded. "That explains your skills and knowledge, useful for the future."

"Speaking of the future." Sona said gaining my attention. "Have you given any thought to your future servants? From what Rias told me your still able to be promoted in our society, it is important to consider who you will have to support you. Depending on how you use them things may be easier for you in the future, but your responsibility will that much greater as a king."

Frowning in thought I nodded my head. "Somewhat, Asia, Xenovia both have spoken to me about wanting to join me. I've already asked Ravel. Other than that, not much." That was true, to be honest I still wasn't okay with this whole promotion thing, but I understood why. It was mostly political, but it would be real. Which meant that I would need to consider, who I would take into my…service. "Sona, who was your first servant? I am a little curious."

Blinking in surprise Sona turned her head. "Me? It was Tsubaki, I met her as soon as I came to Japan and I made her my servant."

Akeno suddenly looked a little depressed. "Tsubaki… went through a lot, it was fortunate that she met Sona."

Nodding I crossed my arms, yeah Saji told me a little bit about her. She was born into the Shinra family (I made a joke about them running a power company but only I got it at the time) Anyway her family was very ancient, and they purified evil spirits. However due to her power… Which allowed her to call creatures and beings through her mirrors or any mirror… She was isolated and sealed away. Then by becoming a devil her powers changed and became her sacred gear… Still not sure how that worked. Really should ask Azazel.

"Akeno, you were Rias's first servant. How'd you two even meet?" I asked with a curious look on my face, I knew from Akeno's and I um, well hear to heart when I created my senjutsu technique that let me bring a user's past feelings and memories to the surface… I knew they met after her mother was killed, but I didn't have details.

Slowly setting her cup of tea down Akeno nodded. "Yes, I am Rias's first servant. Since we have the time, let me tell you about how I first met Rias."

* * *

 **(AN I didn't really need to cover this, so I just let it alone.)**

I… Wow… I couldn't believe it… All the things that went through my head, I never in my life thought that Rias and Akeno would have met like that! No, I understood why they were so close, they weren't best friends. They were sisters. Wiping some tears away from my face I shook my head. "Wow… I can't believe that..." During the story, Kuroka had climbed off my lap and to a empty chair and fallen asleep… Seriously Kuroka? You're a bad cat.

"I never knew Lord Agrippa had done something like that." Ravel who also broke down at Akeno's story shook her head.

Akeno nodded. "Yes, since he is positioned as the vice-chief engineer of the Demonic Power Research Institute, he was in a unique position to help."

No, kidding I knew he that Agrippa is my future father-in-law's bishop, but to be that high up? Wait… Didn't I receive a letter from him? Looking at Ravel who guessed what I was thinking nodded. Right… Now I remember, he was one of the ones that wanted to test the Devil Trigger powers. I really should get on that… It's just using it was not really… Well… Easy. Suppressing basically my entire being and allowing the demonic power to take over… It felt… wrong… Hence why I didn't use it that much.

"Ahh… I think I'll go for a swim." Kuroka who woke up winked at me and slowly stood to her feet, sauntering over to the diving board she stripped off her kimono and jumped into the pool… naked…

"No skinny dipping!" I shouted but sighed. She wouldn't listen to me… She never listens to me… Or anyone. Shaking my head, I rubbed the bridge of my nose. When I looked up again I saw that Xenovia was walking over to us with a smile.

"Pardon me Magnus." The blue-haired girl said as she sat in my lap…. Huh? Xenovia leaned back and twirled hair with her index finger. As if answering my unanswered question Xenovia looked back at me. "I had a bet with Irina, whoever won our race could sit on your lap."

Blinking I turned my head. "Why… What is with everyone wanting to sit on my lap? Koneko and Kuroka I can understand, their cats." However, no one answered me… Seriously? Why does no one answer me? I am getting really tired of this. Shaking my head, I turned my head to see Irina walking over to us with a pouty look on her face.

"You so lucky! I wanted to sit on his lap." Irina said as she removed her swim cap, as she shook her hair lose I had to admit she looked good with her hair down. Maybe she should wear it like that more often? Food for thought. As I was thinking Irina came up from behind and wrapped her arms around my neck pressing herself against my back. "If you took his front, I'll just take his back."

Blushing brightly I looked at Irina. "Uh… Irina-"

"I see you can't be taken lightly." Xenovia said interrupting me….

"Don't leave me behind!" Asia rushed over and clung to my arm…. Okay not only when I am speaking but my thoughts as well… Shaking my head I rolled my eyes. These three I swear, it's sweet to see them, well being them… Though I am a little tired of them acting like I'm a prize… Seriously didn't I have this talk with them all before?

Sona calmly observed the situation with a small smirk. "Seems like you are having a difficult time. I heard from Rias that those two were being becoming bolder, and Asia fights to keep up with them."

"You have no idea Sona." I said with a blank stare.

"… It's hard being a late comer." Ravel muttered looking at some of the papers.

Turning to look at the blonde I smiled. "You'll get your turn."

Sona then looked at me becoming serious. "Just make sure you don't do any of these things at school. Otherwise I won't be as forgiving as I am when it comes those pranks."

I held up my hand and shook my head. "Trust me, I don't let crap like this fly at school…" Which was true, though Xenovia would sometimes be… Well her… It wasn't pretty, and I still have no idea where she keeps finding condoms…

"So, what were you all talking about before we came over?" Xenovia asked looking at me, shrugging my shoulders I told her it was mostly about magic and sharing a few stories. Frowning the blue-haired teen shook her head. "… I've always had a difficult time dealing with magicians, even when I was with the church."

"I don't know you did well the other day." I tried to shrug, but it was a little difficult with Irina hanging onto my shoulders.

Asia looks at her fellow church goers. "Wasn't there an argument about the usage of magic at the church?" Both Irina and Xenovia nod their heads.

"Suffer not a witch to live." I muttered, and when all three looked at me with a shocked expression I blinked. "What? I know that because of the Dresden Files… To be honest it's a mistranslation, from the ancient Greek version, which came from the original verse… Which was suffer not a harmful spellcaster. Even the Jewish people knew the difference between good and bad magic." Looking around I raised an eyebrow. "Is it really weird for me to know that?"

The Church Trio just nodded their heads in shock. "Yes."

The blue-haired swordswoman cleared her throat. "Anyway, I did well with the magicians, because I learned how to break through magic. If you have enough power you can deflect magic."

"Xenovia's right, it works well if you are a vanguard, as well as being support on the side lines." Irina chimed in helpfully.

"There is more to it than just that." Someone sighed, as they walked into view.

Smiling I waved with my free arm. "Hey Rossweisse, how was your shopping trip?"

The silver-haired woman smiled at me. "Very well, thank you Magnus." The former Valkyrie walked over to us and began to talk about anti-magic, to us all… Which was rather interesting to say the least, though for someone like myself it wasn't exactly useful. Sure, I can do magic, but I am not an expert at it.

"Sister, there you are." Oh, look it's Koneko, and Gasper. Guess they were done with mediation for the day, Koneko stormed over to Kuroka who during our conversation about anti-magic had climbed out of the pool and was trying to take a nap. Her kimono resting over her.

Opening an eye Kuroka smiled lazily. "Shirone, Gaspy care for a swim?"

Koneko frowned and glared at her sister. "I asked you to train us, that is why you can stay here sister."

"K-Koneko, I don't mind training later." Gasper tried to defend the lazy nekomata.

Turning around the silver-haired girl stared at the half-vampire. "Gaspy your too kind, like Magnus." Grabbing her older sister, Koneko began to drag her off to go train.

"Hey, hey Red Dragon, you still haven't made a pact, yet right?" Kuroka asked turning her head to the side.

"Nope I haven't, why do you ask?" Seriously, today seems to be mostly about magic, or trading old stories.

Kuroka then points at Le Fay. "You said once that you would like to make a pact with her, so why not do it?" Everyone just stared at shock first at Kuroka, then at me, follow by Le Fay.

Twitching nervously Le Fay pulled her hair down over her face. "Kuroka!?"

Kuroka shrugged her shoulders. "It's not that shocking, she is an expert magician, comes from a well-known family. Her brother Arthur was cast out from the House of Pendragon, not just for taking the Holy King Sword, their family treasure, but he came to fight strong foes. Le Fay however wasn't she just followed her brother because she was worried about him."

"Father and mother were also worried about my brother…" Le Fay hesitantly said looking down.

So, she was just being a good sibling and trying to look after her big brother. "Le Fay, I'm proud of you." Nodding at the small I chuckled as she pulled her hat further down over her face.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but she is a terrorist, that is something that can't be changed." Ravel said though she looked like she hated saying it. "Even though you left, and the Khaos Brigade is after you, other factions want you as well. Given my position, I must think about Magnus's reputation."

Kuroka shrugs. "Your right, and I am sure the Golden Dawn black-listed her but-"The black-haired nekomata pulled from Koneko and put her hands together. "But can you at least just interview you little bird?"

Shaking Ravel stood up. "My name is Ravel! Geeze… I don't want his pact partner to be a terrorist!"

"Ravel." Calling my manager, I stared at her. "I know you care about my reputation but, I did tell her that if I could I would pick her. Just give her an interview please? You may be surprised, and about the terrorist thing… I have been working on getting that changed." Which was true, before Azazel left I have been working on getting the Vali and his team removed from the most wanted list. They were just adventurers. Sure, they fought people but the also just explored and looked for interesting things.

My manager frowned and looked upset but sight accepting my request. "If that is what you want Magnus, I will. Le Fay!"

"Ye…Yes!" Le Fay snapped to attention looking afraid… that's just cute.

"Please answer the following questions." Ravel said grabbing a yellow legal pad she had been using when looking over the resumes. Watching the interview process was pretty funny to be honest. Le Fay looked extremely nervous, and with each question answered, Ravel kept looking, more and more shocked. "… You can use black, white, Norse… even fairy magic? You have a pact with Fenrir… Gogmagog… Impossible…!" Ravel's jaw just drops as she stares at the paper in her hand. "… I don't believe this…"

A small smirk appeared on my face. "Something wrong?"

Ravel slowly turned to look at me shaking her head. "I have set a standard for magicians that would benefit you in the future… Le Fay exceeds those standards by a large margin, actually, I can see that her potential in many areas that go beyond most of the magicians we have been looking through."

"There is still the issue that she supported the Khaos Brigade." Sona spoke up and shook her head.

Kuroka who was still around for this began to laugh. "That could soon change. By the way Shirone, your territory has been taken. Shouldn't you go and fix that situation?" Kuroka said pointing toward Xenovia… Really Kuroka? You are trying to get out of training by doing that? Not a bad plan, let's see if it plays out.

"I can sit there later, it's an independent territory. We need to train." Oh, wow and looks like Kuroka's plan got shot down.

Blinking in confusion I heard some scribbling and looked under the table. Bennia was there writing something, and mumbling. "I see… Dragon Knight's lap is an important territory…"

… I honestly forgot she was down there. "You doing okay Bennia?" The reaper gave me a thumbs up and nodded. "Okay good."

"It seems like everyone is having fun down here. May we join you?" Walking into the room was… Sister Griselda with two men and a dog walking besides her. The first man is a few years older than me, dressed as a priest with blonde hair and green eyes. The second guy had black hair and gray eyes, dressed in street clothing… He looked close to my age but could be older. Finally, there was the dog… It well it had jet black fur and golden shining eyes… The moment these guys came in, I could feel the power they possessed… It was unreal… Especially that dog… It didn't feel… Well it was alive but not in the sense of the other two… It reminded me of Regulus… Could this thing be a sacred gear?

"Forgive us, we came by for a visit. Your mother told us where you all were." The Sister said bowing her head with a smile, she then turned her gaze to Xenovia who went as still as a board. Irina luckily was already off my back before the Sister showed up. Walking over to us Sister Griselda pinched Xenovia's cheek grinning. "What a shameless girl you have grown into, sitting on a man's lap."

"I'm…zorry…" Xenovia tried to say as the Sister pinched her cheek.

Letting go of her cheek Sister Griselda turned to the rest of us. "I heard that you would be discussing some recent events, and I was thinking we could join you." Sona and Akeno both nod and greet the Sister and offer a seat… However my focus is on the three that followed her in… Seriously they are really strong… How can I be the only one that notices that?

The blonde priest smiles and waves. "Howdy, it's nice to meet you all, I'm Dulio Gesualdo."

"The Joker." Sona said quietly… No wonder I could sense such power from this guy… Heavens strongest fighter.

Looking around the Joker turned his head with a grin. "I heard that the Red Dragon Emperor had many beautiful wives and it seems like the truth. It sure makes me envious."

"Dulio? Do not be rude." Sister Griselda tugs his ear.

"Oucchhhh… Geez I can't do as I like in front of you big sis…" Dulio complains.

Getting Xenovia to stand up, I walked over to Dulio with a grin and held out my hand, as Griselda let go of his ear. "Nice to meet you Dulio I've heard a lot about you."

"I can say the sam about you Magnus." Taking my hand, the Joker smiled widely.

Nodding I turned my attention to the next guy. "And who are…?"

Before I could finish my question, Kuroka grins. "Vali is sure going to hate not coming by today."

"Friend of yours?" I asked.

"He's Slash Dog, the possessor of Canis Lykaon, he's the only other human besides Cao Cao to force Vali to use Juggernaut Drive."

Frowning I raised an eyebrow. "I almost got him to use it, at least until monkey boy interrupted our fight."

Slash Dog smiled. "Hello, my name is Tobio Iskuse, I was asked to come here on behalf of Azazel." Looking down at the dog he gestured to him. "This is Jin, he is the Longinus itself, since my sacred gear is an independent avatar type. He has a mind of his own, we have been supporting you from the sidelines."

Huh cool. Holding out my hand I smiled. "Nice meet you man."

Tobio took my hand and nodded. "You as well Magnus."

Grinning I looked at Jin and bent down and held out my hand. "Shake." Surprisingly the black dog placed his paw in my hand. "Awesome, good boy."

"Odd, the Longinus possessors within the Three Great Powers have gathered here." Sona said, as she slowly lifted her glasses up.

… We need Sairaorg with Regulus then we would all be here…. Though if you have people here from all three sides to talk about what happened… This is going to be really serious, then again with my theory about the holy grail being involved…

"Magnus, are you going to be training today?" Tobio asked.

Frowning for a moment I nodded. "Yeah, I should be. Ddraig and I only recently gotten back to full strength, so a training session is needed."

"I was asked by Azazel to help train with you while Kiba Yuuto is gone. Would you be alright with that?" Slash Dog asked turning his head.

Grinning I nodded. "Hell yeah. It would be fun to train with another Longinus user."

"Ah, I think Lord Michael ordered me to do the same as well. So how about we train together as well." Dulio said raising his hand slightly.

Looking around I nodded. "Yeah it would be great, what do you guys say?" I asked looking back at the others.

"This will be good having several Longinus possessors as training partners is a rare thing. I'm kind of hyped!" Xenovia said rather eagerly.

Irina nodded with a smile. "You right, this could heighten my power as an angel!"

"It would be good for a self-proclaimed angel to learn what it means to be a real angel from the Joker." Xenovia grinned teasingly.

Irina glared and nudged the blue-haired teen. "Maybe you can learn some techniques from Slash Dog."

"Both of you are really getting into this, I can use this time to train with Fafnir!" Asia smiled looking at her friends.

Sona stood to her feet and walked over. "It's alright I would like to have our Vritra user participate, he has access to a sub-species of his balance breaker, among new transformation but I would like to see him master his new transformations, especially his queen promotion."

"I don't see why not." I said with a shrug. "Who knows maybe Saji will also achieve his normal balance breaker. Like I did." Hell, it would be fun to have Saji get stronger, plus he and I have only trained together a couple of times. So, it would be fun if he could become a regular.

Dulio nods with a smile. "It should be fine having the Dragon King join in."

Sister Griselda looked around. "Since the Khaos Brigade are moving within the shadows and being less brazen in their actions, we must strengthen the forces of each faction. Because the majority of our strongest are in positions where it is difficult for them to take action due to political issues. Which is why we need people like all of you. Youths that can go anyplace or where, please lend your strength not just for the Three Great Powers, but for the other factions and the humans." Sister Griselda bowed her head toward us.

"Don't bow to us, we do all that already. We all fight for peace between all races." Looking around I saw everyone nodded agreeing with me. "Look at all of us, we have people from all walks of life right here in this house. Devils, angels, fallen angels, nekomatas, humans, half-gods and dragons. I think I can speak for everyone here that we will fight no matter what."

Dulio nods his head with a smile. "Lord Michael discussed having the youth of all the factions meet like this, he finds it heartbreaking that all of you have to fight all the time. So, it's a good thing to have all of us get to know one another."

"True enough, so how about we get some training done?" I asked looking around with a grin, the others all cheered however miss killjoy decided to ruin our fun.

"We need to discuss what we shall do next." Sona said looking at me.

Raising an eyebrow, I looked around. "Didn't we do just that?"


	73. Training and I'm a dad?

**Hey guys I am back and boy does it feel good. Now I have some exciting news. This chapter starts the next arc... But it isn't the ORC goes to Romania... Not yet, this arc may last for another chapter or two. Not sure at the moment but I hope you guys stick around for what's to come. Now I want to say thank you to everyone who followed and faved me and my stories. It means a lot guys, really, it keeps me going. Same with reviews, I love hearing from you guys. Now onto the reviews! Blake2020 I am glad you liked last chapter, this one should be more fun! WweTheBeast2015 Thanks I am glad you liked the chapter, and yeah the girls do fight, but they all have a system worked out... Sometimes. Without Rias there to help enforce things, it can get hectic. Merendinoemiliano Thanks man. Jesx0268 I like it and I will really consider it. Thanks for the idea. Ace I meant that as in not literal sisters but in bond they were. Kind of like Magnus and Kiba could consider themselves brothers, even if they aren't. Or Sherlock and Watson. Also yep poor Irina she is getting roasted, she will get payback, and I agree Slash Dog is a bad ass name. Also I haven't seen The Raid and when they do go to America... Well I have some stuff planned, and it will be pretty. For Rias's name I did, pretty funny and cool if you ask me, and yeah Fafnir is the perv of this series, so far. Who knows there could be a Issei like character running around. Striker56 Yep the alliance will grow stronger now, and with the holy grail theory things could work more in their favor if they have a leg up.**

 **Anyway I will see you guys in the next chapter!**

* * *

After discussing the return of the Evil Dragons, and the Khaos Brigade's next moves. We all moved to the training room in my house, while we all were going to be training today. This one session was between four people and a dog. Dulio, Tobio plus Jin, Saji, and myself. Everyone else was standing on the sidelines watching. This should be interesting, I've never seen Dulio or Tobio fight, and with Saji's illegal promotion power? Well things should be interesting.

The four-correct me five of us were all standing in separate corners of the large training mat. Dulio looked laid back, but I could see a calculating look in his eyes. Tobio looked calm he had his hands behind his back and he was looking around with a smile and Jin? Well he's wagging his tail, so I am sure he is happy about training. I knew for a fact I was excited about this, I mean seriously this is going to be fun. Sadly, Saji looked nervous, though I understood why. He would be training/fighting against some powerful players and despite the fact he himself is extremely strong… He didn't consider himself one. May need to work on building his confidence. Hopefully this training session will work for him.

Walking to the center of the mat Sister Griselda looked at all of us and nodded. "This will be a no hold bar training session; a barrier will be placed around the training mat." Each of us nodded our heads, it would be a good idea so that way if something out of control does happen… It can be contained. "Very well, once the barrier is up you may begin."

Once the Sister left the mat I could feel the barrier lift into place, now in some cases I would just rush out there without thinking, but this fight required brain power. Tobio and Jin both could act independent of each other, which meant that things could become complicated. Dulio from what I heard had perfect control over his power, to such a degree that he could cause weather effects inside. Then there was the fact he is an angel with ten wings and the only Joker of heaven.

Saji of course had his promotion system, and with his cured black flames and his Delete field… Well things were never easy. I am sure everyone is thinking the same thing as me, everyone was watching everyone

I think right now, the question is, who will make the first move?

My question was answered as Saji stepped forward, despite how nervous he was the poor guy is still making the first move. He silently summons his Dragoon Mode, which is impressive and goes straight into the Shadow Sai mode. Guess he is planning on playing this using the bishop promotion. Smart, it suited Vritra's powers and abilities the most. He aimed the canons at the rest of us and fired. Now everyone's reaction is different to incoming attacks, I activated my Vanishing Ascension, and just absorbed the incoming attack. Dulio out stretched his hand, and… froze the attack in place. Tobio and Jin just stepped out of the way and avoided the attack.

Well since he made the first move it's only appropriate that I follow up. Extending my hand and fired off a shot of blue power toward Tobio and rushed Dulio. Slash Dog held out his hand, and Jin's body erupted with black blades. Grabbing one the swords, he sliced through my attack until there was nothing left. Jin then headed straight for Saji. Shaking my head, I focused on Dulio, though the moment I got close he simply vanished.

"Wow, your fast-Red Dragon."

Spinning around I did a round house kick, only for the Joker of heaven jump out of the way. "So are you." Grinning I switched to the Welsh Ascension and cracked my neck. "Let's see what you can do." Rushing Dulio I began to send several punches, and kicks towards the angel, but he just dodged my attacks. Strange he didn't return any of them. Finally, though a rushing wind blasted me back against the barrier of the field.

Shaking my head, I looked up in time to see a lighting bolt headed straight for me. Flipping forward I avoided the attack with a grin. "I get it now… You're a long-range attacker, and wide area sweeper, right? Close range isn't your thing."

"Your really good Magnus." Dulio nodded happily as he rubbed the back of his head. "Not many people get that, after just a few seconds." Laughing he smiled.

Grinning I turned my head. "Thanks, and since that is your forte, I would be an idiot to get in a long-rage fight with you!" Blasting off toward the angel again I released the weight seals on my body, and with a right hook I smacked the angel across the face knocking him back.

Rubbing his face, the Joker of heaven had a small grin on his face. "Alright I guess I need to be serious, you won't get that close again."

"I'll bet I can!"

* * *

Meanwhile Saji, is facing the attacks of both Jin and Tobio. Saji using the tentacles of Cursedfyre, tried to keep Slash Dog at bay. His attacks were keeping the Grigori's strongest warrior at bay, for the moment. Yet as Saji used his tentacles, he couldn't help but feel like he was missing something… Jin the dog! Looking around the blonde devil started to look around for the Longinus sacred gear.

"Gah!" Falling forward Saji turned around to see the shadowy hound behind him. "How did he get…" Not having time to contemplate how that happened Saji rolled out of the way, nearly avoiding getting smacked by the black sword in Slash Dog's hands. Taking off into the air Saji, flew to the other side but found that Slash Dog was in front of him. Backpedaling Saji felt Jin behind him, the pawn of Sona Sitri summoned his cursed flames and spread them out around him.

Tobio and Jin both jumped backwards avoiding fire, as Saji took off into the air. **"Change Dark Racer"** Saji's armor changed, becoming thinner the thin gun barrels vanished. In their place a black board appeared on his armored boots. With two long attachments on the sides to act as thrusters, along the bottom is a small canon. The scope around his eye, changed becoming a helmet that had purple eyepieces, with two horns sticking out behind him. His sword Cursedfyre switched back to normal and remained on his back.

"Let's see how you handle this!" Using his new speed, Saji zoomed around the training field. Leaving small specks of black fire all over the place, turning to see that Magnus was busy with Joker he fired off a few streaks of black fire toward them from the cannon underneath his board, but the angel and human/dragon intercepted the attacks. Dulio the Joker frozen the incoming flames, and Magnus fired red orbs into attack.

Slash Dog smiled watching the scene and whistled for Jin who walked up to the black-haired young adult. The black dog grew multiple black swords from his body, reaching down Tobio pulled a few out and created several magical circles over them. "Things are going to become more interesting, right Jin?"

* * *

As I fought Dulio I had to admit… He could most likely overpower me, but that's if his attacks were to land. Now most of what he was doing is defending with the occasional attack. Then again if my attacks were to land, they could hurt him as well. Dulio is using his sacred gear to the fullest by using blasts of air to push aside my attacks or me, and he would send either, lighting or ice at me. He tried fire but once he found that I was pretty much fire proof he stopped.

Though I think his main problem is the fact, that I kept closing the distance and refused to fight a long-range battle with him. During our fight, I felt something strange turning around I could see black flames headed straight toward me. Pulling back my fist I released a Dragon Blast into the flames, as Dulio froze the attacks. Looking up I whistled seeing Saji's new form. Must be based on the knight promotion. Either way it's pretty damn cool.

Looking at Dulio I shrugged and went back on the offensive, but as I did something tackled straight into me. Falling to the ground, I shook my head to see Jin the dog is now top of me. "Forgot about you." I am curious how he snuck on up on me… I didn't feel, or hear him coming at all… That's scary to be honest. Jin growled at me his hackles raised, opening his mouth revealing white sharp fangs I raised my arm, summoning the Boosted Gear I grit my teeth as Jin's fangs closed on my red gauntlet. Rolling around with the dog, I tried to pry his mouth open… but damn he is strong. So instead I took my free hand and began to slam it into Jin's jaw. "Let go fur ball!" Frowning I activated my fire shield, which was enough to get the dog off me for the moment. Rolling away from the sacred gear dog, I flipped back to my feet. To see that Dulio is now duking it out with Saji. Their fight was pretty interesting, the Joker of heaven would use his weather attacks to fend off Saji's moves, and whenever his attacks came close the black flames of Vritra would catch the attacks and with delete field he would remove them.

"Magnus." Turning to the voice I grinned slightly seeing Slash Dog holding a sword at the ready. "Hope you don't mind trading dance partners."

Cracking my neck, I chuckled. "Not at all, let's see how good you are." Rushing the black-haired guy, I raised my fist and sent it toward his face. Only to find it blocked by a sword/magical circle, not only that but my fire shield froze around me. Backing off I reignited my fire melting and evaporating the ice.

Smiling Tobio moved toward in at inhuman speeds, and if it wasn't for the training I've done on my own and with Kiba. I'm pretty sure that Slash Dog would have sliced right through me. "Your faster than I thought Magnus. The results of your training so far have proven that."

Flipping backwards I raised my eyebrows in shock, as Slash Dog moved back to where he was standing. "I could say the same to you. I can see why you forced Vali to use his Juggernaut Drive. Well time to take it up a notch. Boosted Gear: Balance Breaker!"

" **Boosted Gear: Balance Breaker!"**

Pulling my fist back I began to charge my power. "Dragon Shotgun!" Firing off my attack I watched as Tobio just stood there, and just as they were closing in, several magical circles appeared blocking my attacks. Jaw dropping, I turned my head in confusion then nodded understanding what happened. "You set up a magical shield ahead of time, and that is why you moved your sword in front you. It didn't block my attack your magic did, and when you moved forward you stepped through your defensives. Then stepped back… Nice set up, I couldn't even feel the magic. That's why you had Jin attack me. Speaking of- "Feeling something moving behind me I spread the dragon wings of my armor and took off to see Jin pounce right where I was… How does he do that?

Shaking my head, I decided to focus on fighting, charging toward Slash Dog I was intercepted by Jin who tackled me to the ground. Fighting with the dog I began to boost my power, this should be interesting. Kicking Jin off me I got back to my feet, just in time as Tobio came in attacking me with his sword. The attack smacked me backwards, granted his weapon had no true edge to it but getting hit by a blunt shadowy object can still hurt. Panting slightly, I got back up and shook my head. "Okay, enough of that, Ddraig we're going to need speed."

" **Way ahead of you partner."** In a flash of red light, I felt my armor change forms, into the Paladin. **"Dragon Promotion: Paladin!"**

Slicing Dyrnwyn down I grinned. "I am not the best swordsman around, but I can keep up."

"I am excited to see what you can do." Tobio said taking his sword in a two-handed grip.

Rushing at the other, Slash and I vanished in a blur of color. Or I am sure that is what it looked like to everyone else, to me it just seemed like everything was in slow motion, expect for Tobio. Raising my Ascalon Shield arm, I blocked his initial strike and pushed back. Extending out Dyrnwyn I sent the holy-sword straight toward Slash Dog's side, but the attack was blocked by another sword. Struggling for a moment we both broke off and came back at one another again. Okay… Tobio is just as good as Kiba… No, he's better. Way better… and he's just toying with me at this point. As we fought I also had to be on the lookout for Jin, who would disappear and reappear at will attacking me or giving Tobio a chance to get a hit in.

However, our little duel was interrupted as a blue glowing line, wrapped itself around us all. Stopping for a moment I looked around and could see what was happening. Saji had left black flames in the air and now his glowing lines had attached them and us… Oh crap! Using my sword, I quickly sliced through the line as the cursed flames headed straight for me. Tobio and Dulio cut through their ropes. Though the angel wasn't finished. Spreading from his feet, ice raced out and covered the entire area, jumping into the air I tried to escape but the ice reached out and incased one of my armored boots. Looking around I could see that Tobio and Jin had avoided becoming incased in ice. Saji's new form was covered up to his knees, and Dulio… Well he released the attack, so he was more than fine.

Rubbing the back of his head the angel laughed. "I think I over did it."

* * *

So… The first little spar/training session went well, though with Dulio icing the field I think we were done for a little bit. Not just because he froze of the mat, but the others needed some time to train with those two. I stayed to watch the training sessions and found that they rather enlightening, as I got a better feel for both Joker and Slash Dog. They were both great fighters, and I figured out how Jin kept appearing out of nowhere. He could travel through shadows, which explained a lot. Then Dulio, well he showed even more skill with his sacred gear, by creating indoor rainstorms, among other things.

All and all this has been a very interesting day so far. Of course, I stepped back in the ring later with Saji, deciding that I should test out some of his promotion forms myself. I have to say he really has improved, and he has developed nicely as a technique user. All his promotion forms were best suited for his fighting style, which was staying at a distance and using his sacred gear to entrap, take power, or defend himself.

While all of mine? Well they were useful for combat, plain and simple. Sure, I could act as a support type if need be, or even magical artillery, sometimes I could just be the bulwark and tank, but my most useful traits were being up front in the middle of all the action. Saji is the opposite of that… Sure his Dragon King Promotion could take him to the front, but without me there he rampages. I really think that Ajuka did him a huge favor by letting him promote illegally. Hell, I am sure once he finds his queen promotion he will be really unstoppable. Though if he unlocks his true balance breaker… You know speaking of that, wouldn't he have separate balance breakers? Since he has several sacred gears inside of him? Well he did combine them, to form Dragoon Mode… So… could he make separate balance breakers for each one of the sacred gears he has inside of him?

Food for thought.

Well after training for the day, I decided to wander around Azazel's workshop/lab that was in my house. Mostly for fun, I didn't come in here often unless Azazel asked for my help for something. I now got a good chance to look around. To be honest it always reminded me of a mixture of Dexter's Laboratory mixed with a frat house after a major kegger. His lab is a mess, unfinished projects laid around on work tables, or blueprints, empty take out boxes, overfilled trashcans… Yeah, this place needed some serious TLC.

"Oh, that's cool." I said spotting a familiar red sportscar, I remember Azazel driving me and a few others in that thing to a hot spring's after my return from the dead. "He must have been working on it, before he left for Romania. Putting my hands into my jacket pockets, I kept looking around but stopped in front of a glass tube. "Nope. Not going in that thing again." Shaking my head, I walked away from the tube. That thing sends you to bizarro world. Turning the other way, I was going to leave but stopped when I saw something interesting. Near the backwall was a grandfather clock, it looked like an antique.

Slowly walking up to the clock, I frowned slightly. The time seemed to be off. Reaching into my pocket I pulled out my phone and checked the time. "Okay here we go." Reaching out I adjusted the time and nodded putting my phone back. "There that should do it, huh? What is this thing- "I started to say as the clock began to shake and rattle then I was blinded by a flash of light.

* * *

"-Doing." Blinking in confusion I looked around as my vision and cleared… I was no longer in Azazel's lab. No instead I was standing on the rooftop of a booming and bustling metropolis, it was five times the size of New York and L.A put together… That wasn't the only shocking thing, all around I could see people of all races… Devils, angels, fallen angels, youkai, western monsters, dragons, fairies, reapers, other half-gods and even humans. "The hell… What is this place…. Oh no… No, no, no…I'm in the fucking future!"

* * *

Now despite my urge to curl up into a ball like Squidward when he ended up in the future, I didn't luckily. No, instead I pulled the hood of my jacket over my head and lowered it, so no one could see my face and wandered the city. I needed to find out where I am, what year it was, and how do I get back. All in that order. Since I am sure I'm in the underworld, just be the feel of the place. I decided to find out what city this was… And I did finding a discarded newspaper I scanned the headlines. "UL attacks down by five percent…? Union City protected by Defenders… We have superhero teams now?" Rolling my eyes, I bunched up the newspaper and threw it in the trash. "Union City… The date… Well I'm at least thirty years in the future…" Frowning I shook my head. "So many questions… But who should I- "

"Dude that is some awesome cosplay!"

"It looks so authentic."

"Did you make it yourself or was it a custom order?"

Huh? Slowly turning around, I saw a group of teens standing, they all seemed to be of different races. Yet they called my outfit cosplay? Well… Crap I need to answer them. "It was a gift from my girlfriend." I said, which was true. Rias did have my outfit custom ordered for me, and she had design input.

A green-haired female devil nodded. "Sweet, sorry to bother you but it's just your outfit looked so real."

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it." A brown-haired human guy smiled looking at my jacket.

"Oh yeah, hey what's your name?" A blonde female nekomata asked turning her head.

Grinning nervously, I shrugged. "Alexander but my friends call me Ex." I said, which was true sort of… Alexander is my middle name, and when I was in middle school me and friends would give one another shortened nicknames based on our middle names. Why they didn't call me Xander or Al I'll never know.

The brown-haired human smiled. "I'm Connor, this is Torri- "Connor said gesturing to the nekomata. "-And this is Jess, it's nice to meet you Ex."

"Yeah it is, hey we're going to the mall do you want come with?" Torri asked with a large smile.

Jess nodded. "It should be fun."

"Uh…I'm not sure- "I started to say but Connor wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"Come on Ex, let's go it won't kill yeah." The brown-haired guy gave me a large grin. No… It wouldn't kill me, but I could end up ruining the future. Despite my protests, the trio would not take no as an answer… So yeah look's like I'm going to the future mall…

"Hey Ex, did you know there is someone famous that you share your name with?"

* * *

"Nice new duds Ex, but why did you change?" Torri asked turning her to look at me.

Grinning nervously, I shrugged. "Didn't want to get flagged down by everyone that's all."

After being dragged to the mall with my new… friends? I had instantly demanded to go to a clothing store… I rather not get stopped by everyone, and everything for my normal outfit. Thinking I was cosplaying as myself. Finding an ATM, I used the card Rias had given me which would allow me to draw money from my account when I was in the underworld… Well turns out future me still used the same set of numbers and didn't lose his card… Thank goodness devil ATM cards never expire.

I then found some normal clothing, I went with a baggy pair of blue jeans, a black shirt and gray hooded jacket. Along with a black beanie with skull and crossbones on the side and a pair of sunglasses. I kept my sneakers, but I bought a black backpack and threw my normal clothing inside. After getting my new outfit, I was forced to hang with the teens in the food court. Don't get me wrong, but I rather try to find Azazel or someone that could help me get back to my time.

"True, well that outfit suits you." Jess nodded with a smile as she leaned against Connor. Yep turns out they were dating, which was nice… and through them and Torri, I found out a few things about the future with some careful prodding as to not arouse suspicion. Union City was founded twenty-five years ago and became a place for all races to come together to live in peace. I also found out the UL's were a robotic/alien race from beyond the Dimensional Gap, and a war has been waging with them for a while.

"Thanks." I said looking around the mall, I really needed to find a way out of here. Don't get me wrong, these guys are nice and all, but I had to get back home. The sooner the better, cause for some reason Torri tried coming onto me… Back off kitty cat I'm spoken for by multiple women. Plus, I said I had a girlfriend, yet that didn't seem to stop her! Bad kitty!

"Hey Ex, after we're done here well if you want, we're meeting up with some people at school for karaoke want in?" Torri purred looking right at me…. Bad kitty! That's a very Bad kitty!

Before I could answer the sound of shattering glass could be heard, followed by screams. Looking up I froze getting my first look at what I'm guess are the UL's. It was very shiny, it was humanoid in shape, two arms, two legs… That's where the similarities ended. Its body is silver in color and it looked like it had an exoskeleton like an insect, and while it looked like a machine… Its body was too well formed to be anything but a living creature. The back of it's head extended out like an alien from a bad sci fi movie, it also had compound eyes, but no mouth or nose to speak of… But that isn't the freaky thing… They had no energy to them, I could sense something, but not life energy.

At the sight of these things, everyone in the mall began to run away panicked… Not me… Oh this is going to screw me over big time. I couldn't run from these things. No matter how much I should, I couldn't. It wasn't in my nature, not since I have the power to fight.

"Ex! You need to run!" Connor shouted at me in shock.

Torri tried pulling at my jacket, but I pulled us of her grasp. Removing my sunglasses and beanie I sighed in frustration, activating my Welsh Ascension I took off straight for the nearest UL. Charging my fist with energy I decided to smack this thing down. "Dragon Explosion!" The force of my attack shattered the entire thing, leaving… bits and pieces all over the place… Huh, interesting guess they were machines after all.

The UL began to pull itself together… Oh you got to be kidding me! The moment it completely reformed I grabbed the damn thing by the head and blasted it until nothing remained. Turning around I saw a glowing pattern forming on the other UL's and their eyes began to glow red. "Oh shit…" I dodged out of the way as the lasers fired, but the damn things began to follow me.

"Seriously? DC comics should sue you. That's Darkseid's move!" I shouted as I flew around the large circular food court, damn things laser eyes were catching up… Wait I got it! I flew right in front of one of the UL's and it was destroyed by it's allies. Blasting off I landed on the ground and switched the Vanishing Ascension and held out my hand. I froze feeling the energy enter my body… It felt wrong…Very wrong… Shuddering I released the energy back at the UL's and fell to my knees, panting heavily… "The hell is wrong with me…?"

" **Their energy is foreign to us your lucky you released it when you did who knows what would have happened."**

"Thanks for the warning buddy…" Shaking my head I stood back to my feet and watched as more UL's came in through the broken skylight in the mall. "Okay time to get serious." Taking a deep breath, I summoned the Boosted Gear. "Time for an oldie by goodie. Boosted Gear: Dragoon!"

" **Welsh Dragon: Dragoon Mode!"**

In a flash of light, I now stood in the sub-species of my balance breaker, switching my left arm to cannon mode. I drew Dyrnwyn from my back and charged toward the UL's. "Alright you E.T rejects, let's see handle this! Dragon Bullet- "Before I could finish, a blast of lighting struck several of the UL's, followed by a wave of holy energy and immense dragon fire. Huh? Flying straight down into the food court, was three people.

The first one looked to be about my age, maybe a year or so older. He had close to shoulder length black hair tipped with bronze, he wore a black jacket, with a white dress shirt with a tie, and dark jeans with black shoes. He had a pair of glasses on his face and violet eyes. Electricity danced around his body, and he had a pair of dark red dragon wings.

The second figure looked to be exactly my age or a little younger, he wore a dark gray leather jacket, with specially designed 'D" on the back, blue jeans, and boots. He had short blue/bronze hair, and pale-yellow eyes. In his hand is a weapon that looked like Durandal if it was mixed with Lion-Heart from Final Fantasy eight… It's a Durandal Gunblade…Also from his back was a pair of dark red dragon wings.

The final person, is an adult who had spiky brown/dirty blonde spikey hair he appeared to be in his late twenties but from what I could feel he was a devil. So who knows how old he really is, he was dressed in baggy white cloth pants, with a black cloth wrapped around his waist held by a brown belt. He wore a sleeveless black coat lined with gold, and a white shirt, with brown shoes. To complete the outfit, he had on black wrist bands. His entire fists were covered in dragon fire. The weird thing is… I feel like I've seen this guy somewhere before… But I couldn't place it… plus his dragon power…It felt like mine…

Lowering myself to the ground I dismissed Dragoon Mode and turned my head in confusion… Reaching out I tried to get a sense of the teens, because if my gut feeling was right… Well then, I am looking at my-

"Dad!?" The teens said turning around to face me in shock.


	74. In the Future part 1 (really part 2)

**Hey guys I am back and ready to rock and roll with the next chapter! I can't tell you how exciting it is to write this future arc. Now I hope you guys like where I am going with this. It should be fun to have Magnus and kids meet and see their interactions. Now I want to thank everyone who faved and followed my stories and me. It means a lot really it does. Same to everyone who reviews. I love hearing back from you guys. Onto the reviews! Blake2020 thanks man and why is it surprising? He did go thirty years into his own future. So they are his kids, just ahead of his own time and all. WweTheBeast2015 Glad you like the little training I did, and yep these are his kids just in the future.** **Merendinoemiliano glad you liked the chapter and thank you for your support, really you have been here since the beginning and stuck around. Thank you. Franciskanne007 Yep, he most likely will and I am glad your liking it and their interactions should be fun, especially Ex. Striker56 Oh yeah Magnus will run into himself, just not yet and unlike Issei who appeared as a crimson dragon... Magnus will appear in a different form. Also yeah I am glad you liked the light sparing, I wanted to show that even in just sparing that Slash Dog and Dulio were in a league of their own. Though if things got serious I am sure Magnus could keep up, but who knows. Also I am glad you liked the Darkseid joke. It made me laugh.**

 **Anyway I hope to see you guys in the next chapter. By the way you are going to hate how I ended this chapter. I swear you guys will be mad at me. See you guys later!**

* * *

I stared the three-people standing before me… Two of them obviously my future sons, and one of them that wore an outfit strangely like Natsu from Fairy Tail. Just from looking at them, I knew who their mothers were. If it wasn't anymore obvious, the black-haired teen is Akeno's son, and the blue-haired one is Xenovia's… I'm not sure how long we all stood there just staring at one another, but I knew that I had two options, explain my situation and hope they not only believe me, so they can help me. Or… I run and hope for the best, I've already screwed the pooch by coming to the future, even if accidental and interacted with people from this timeline.

Ddraig, old friend and pal of mine… what do I do here?

 **It would be best to run, we don't know how they will react seeing you. They could think you're an imposter, it's better to be safe than sorry.**

Good advice. Activating my Welsh Ascension, I zoomed straight for my discarded black backpack, and took off into the air.

"Wait!" I heard one of the boy's shout, yeah sorry future son. I don't have time to play twenty questions. Flying straight through the broken window, I looked around as I slipped my backpack on and took off across the rooftops. Looking behind me, I could see the that I had company, yep that could be a problem…. Need to lose them… Wait I got it! Turning around I summoned two magical circles to my hands, closed my eyes. "Flash Bang!" I didn't need my eyes open to see the effects, as the name stated the spell created a large flashbang. Opening my eyes, I could see my three pursers were blinded temporarily. "See yeah!" Giving them a two finger salute I took off again at my fastest speed.

Once I was a good distance away I sighed in relief… Sure they could have helped me, but at the same time… I could have been considered an imposter, and they may have attacked me. So, who knows? "Ddraig have you ever experienced time travel, or do you know any spells or know someone that would?"

 **No, but no dragon ever had a desire to travel time. We live the longest of all creatures, so there is no need.**

"Makes sense, given the fact you live without regrets… It makes sense." Nodding in thought I smacked my lips. "Well… maybe if we can get back to my house in Japan, we can just go and- "I never got to finish my thought as a bright red streak smacked right into me. Whatever or whoever hit me, forced me to crash into the ground. Groaning I shook my head. "Anyone get the number of that truck…?" Slowly lifting myself out of the crater my body created I looked around… I seem to be in a construction yard. Now… what hit-

"This is the UL's new weapon huh? An imposter of my father? Eh, not impressed."

Oh no… Looking up I froze, floating in the air, is a teenager that looked to be around fifteen to sixteen years' old. He had a black short sleeved jacket on his right arm is a black arm band, he had on a dark red t-shirt with a black flame design, blue cargo pants with knee pads. He had black combat boots with some metal armor around the toes. However, that wasn't what freaked me out, he had white skin, sapphire blue eyes, and my hair style, only the primary color was crimson red, bronze specks throughout his hair.

He's Rias's son… My son… He looked just like me… well minus the hair and eyes… but otherwise the resemblance was uncanny. Holding out his left hand a familiar red gauntlet appeared, and for a moment I freaked out… On his left hand was the Boosted Gear! Wait… No there are some differences, while similar in shape look, the coloring was a little off. The gauntlet is red, but mixed with black, and while it did have a green gem. His was much darker than mine. The spikes weren't gold but instead copper… Okay for a minute there I was a little worried… I thought I was dead in the future… Which means that thing is an artificial sacred gear.

From his palm a red orb appeared, and I could see a harsh light coming from his eyes. "Goodbye fake. Dragon Blast!"

I could feel how powerful that blast was… It would end me if I didn't deflect it or something. Switching to the Vanishing Ascension I held out my hand and began to divide the energy. Using the power, I took I fed it into my body to speed up my healing rate. Because that smack he gave me hurt. "Sorry kid, but I don't plan on dying."

"It speaks. Wow so well put together, and that form? They must have put a lot of hard work into you." He said clapping his hands mockingly, then a savage grin appeared on his face. "I can't wait to break you apart." He Charged forward at almost untraceable speeds, but I trained with people a lot faster then him. Dodging out of the way I avoided getting chopped in half, by a red long sword. At first, I thought it was Dyrnwyn but the other than red blade that is where the similarity ended. So it wasn't my first sword.

The shocking thing though, is the fact that the sword had the power of destruction wrapped around it, and the area that I had been standing it… Well there was a cut about five feet long and three feet wide… Holy crap. Turning around the crimson-haired teen glared at me and swung his sword in an overhead cut. Ducking under the blade I flipped back, and thus began a game of cat and mouse. My future son tried to slice me in half, while I just dodged his attacks.

As we played this deadly game, I had to admit his sword skills were impressive. Much better than mine, way better. Though from the way he fought I could see a silhouette of Kiba over him… So Kiba taught him how to use a sword… Impressive. However, there was more to it than that, his style matched Kiba but the aggressive way he fought, his tactics and his overall bloodthirstiness mirrored Vali. The hell is going on in this bizarro future? Did I not train my son? I should have right?

"Why, won't you stay still!?" The crimson-haired teen shouted as he kept trying to hit me.

Grinning widely, I jumped out of the way of another sword swing and landed on a large metal beam. Putting my hand against one of the supporting beams I shrugged. "Oh, I'm sorry, how rude of me. I should just stand still and let you kill me."

"Grh." Jumping up the teen tried to attack me again, but I had enough. My future-son went for a two-handed over head swing, raising my right hand I summoned the Divine Dividing gauntlet and caught the sword holding him in the air. Dividing the power of destruction to a safe level I sent my left hand into his stomach., dividing his stamina and strength I didn't do anything to damaging just enough to knock him out cold for a little bit.

Eyes going wide the crimson-haired teen coughed out, the fight knocked out of him. Seeing him go limp I caught my future-son and threw him over my shoulder. Dropping to the ground with him, I slowly laid the teen out on the ground. Taking his sword, I stabbed it just a few feet from him, and turned around started to leave when I felt something grab my ankle. Turning around I saw that he had stopped me.

"I thought you would be out for a bit. I hit you hard enough to keep you down for a little while at least." I smiled feeling impressed… He's certainly stubborn. Just like his old man.

Glaring up at me he griped my ankle tighter. "I'll get you… I'll show you for- "Before he could say more he passed out, but he still held tightly onto my ankle. Even when out cold he showed impressive strength.

"Maybe later kid." Pulling my ankle free I pulled off the backpack and jacket I wore and bundled the coat up and placed it under his head. "Sleep tight." Putting the backpack on, I turned around to leave. Hopefully this time, nothing will-

"Father wait!"

Groaning I tried to take off into the air again, but I was stopped as Akeno's son landed in front of me, and Xenovia's behind me. While the guy with dirty/blonde hair landed to my left, great… Unless I pull the flash bang again. I don't think I am getting out of here without a fight. All three stared at me, then at the crimson-haired boy. Slowly raised my hands. "In my defense he attacked me first."

The blue-haired teen walked over to his brother and bent down and picked him up and sighed. "He over did it again, jumping in and attacking without thinking. Our teacher will be very upset."

"Yes, he will." Pushing his glasses up the black-haired teen shook his head, then turned his attention to me. "Father, it is wonderful to see you… Or for you this is your first time meeting us. So, I should say it's wonderful to meet you."

Laughing the devil with dragon power laughed and shook his head. "You know we should start with introductions, before greetings."

"Uh… Yeah… "I said looking at the older devil with a raised eyebrow. "Who are you? I mean I get you three are my future sons… or present day and I am your future dad." I said pointing at the other teens before I pointed at the devil. "You though… I have no idea, who you are."

Smiling the older devil nodded. "Right… I guess that hasn't happened yet… Well Magnus, we've met before. Of course, the first time was when I a kid. It was during a live performance of the Dragon Knight show; my mother and I were late to the autograph signing. Yet you came out and signed my hat for me."

My jaw dropped as I stared at the devil in shock. "Lirenkus!?"

"That's right. I'm glad you remembered me." Laughing Lirenkus held his gut.

"But you have my dragon flames… How… Why? What happened?" I asked staring at him in shock.

Lirenkus had a small grin on his face. "That is a long story, one for later. For now, meet your kids well three of them at least."

The black-haired teen smiled at me. "I am Kurenai Himejima."

"I'm Zen Quatra." The blue-haired boy nodded and then lifted the crimson-haired guy in his arms. "You've already met the hothead of the family. This is Ex Gremory."

Looking at all of them I sighed. "I have so many questions… Though I think the most important, one is… Can you guys find me a way to get back home? To my time?"

"Yes, but forgive the pun, but it may take some… Time." Kurenai said with a small smile…. Okay that just confirms it, he is my son.

* * *

I found myself in what used to be Azazel's lab in my house but turns out it was no longer Azazel's. It belonged to Kurenai, and the grandfather clock that got me sent here was now gone. So much for that way to get out. Right now, I was sitting in a chair opposite of Kurenai, Zen had taken Ex to his room in the house, after that he said he had something to do but he would be back later. Lirenkus couldn't join us, he said he had other duties to attend too but he would try and come by when he could. I found out that, the person who could send me back, was far off and wouldn't be back for several days, at the soonest and the latest? A month… So, for now I am stuck here in the future.

"So… Your last name is Himejima, and your first name is Kurenai." I said leaning back in my chair, trying to get comfortable.

Kurenai nodded. "Yes, nothing against you father honestly. It is just simpler for some of us to use our mother's last names. Our mother's also named us."

Holding up my hands I smiled slightly. "I understand, it's just… Well the Maverick family tradition…"

"Still lives. We have two names father, the names our mothers gave us and the family names. Mine is Magus Maverick." Kurenai smiled slightly.

Eyes going wide I turned my head. "That makes you the first born then." It's true, normally the first-born male is named after the grandfather in our family… I know its weird but that is the rule of law in the Maverick family, going all the way back to our Viking ancestors.

"Correct." Kurenai nodded and slowly crossed his arms. "I can not tell how amazing it is, seeing you here. Like this."

Raising an eyebrow, I turned my head. "You're a Maverick, you should be used to this kind of thing."

Laughing the black-haired teen sighed and nodded. "So true."

Before we could continue speaking the door to the lab busted open, and two voices echoed out. "Daddy!" I suddenly felt two weights crash against me and almost knocking me out of the chair. Eyes going wide I looked down to see, two twin nekomatas. The first one had short white hair the tips were bronze, cat ears and tail. She wore a white kimono, with the kanji for snow on the back. The second wore a black kimono with the kanji for thorns on the back. Her hair was longer then her sister, but she had streaks of bronze instead of tips of bronze. They both had pale white skin, yellow eyes and both looked to be around twelve or thirteen.

Staring at them I turned my head in confusion… If I had to guess they were twins, but since they both looked like Koneko and Kuroka… Oh god, me and Kuroka? Well damn guess she had a brat with dragon power after all. Holy crap. I… I have no idea what to think here…Seriously.

Kurenai cleared his throat, gaining the girl's attention. "Shiroyuki, Kurobara what have I told you about coming in here without knocking first?" Both nekomatas turned around to look at their elder brother.

"Kurenai, we heard from Zen that daddy is home." Shiroyuki's tail twitched slightly at her brother's words.

The daughter of Kuroka nodded. "That's right brother, you can't hog daddy to yourself."

"Uh… I hate to break it to you, to you both… I'm not really home." I said staring at them, and for the first time they stared up at me with wide eyes. Then they both screamed and ran behind their older brother and peeked out from behind him.

"Kurenai who is that?" Kurobara asked in confusion and fear.

Frowning Shiroyuki turned her head to the side. "He smells like daddy, and his energy is the same… Yet he looks younger."

Gently touching their heads, the black-haired teen smiled. "This is father, only younger. He came from the past, we sadly must await until Uncle can send him back."

"Yeah, sorry I didn't mean to scare you girls." I said honestly, of course I'm still in shock at all of this… How many kids did I really have? "Can we start over?" Smiling I turned my head to the side, spreading my arms out. Slowly both twins/cousins moved forward and came grabbed my arms, hugging them tightly.

Shiroyuki turned her head. "Even if you aren't him yet, your still daddy."

"Yeah, what she said." Kurenai nodded a little lazily… Huh they are really like their mothers that's for sure.

Smiling slightly, I turned my head. "Thanks… So, um I don't need ask who your mother's are but were you- "

"They were born at the same time." Kurenai explained to me with a nod.

"Ah." Turning my head. "May I ask what names I gave you both?"

The daughter of Koneko stared up at me. "Miyuki Maverick."

"Meriwa Maverick." Kuroka's daughter said biting my arm playfully…. Hey, stop it I'm not a chew toy.

Snow, and Thorn huh? Man, I have a weird naming sense. Chuckling I looked at my eldest. "Are there any of the others here now?"

"I believe so father. Would you like to meet them?" Kurenai asked after he tapped his chin.

Shrugging my shoulders, I slowly stood both twin/cousins holding onto my arms. "Why not, so let's go."

* * *

With Kurenai leading the way, I followed my eldest son with my nekomata daughters clinging to my arms. We headed to the training area of the house, where I found Zen and two others. The first one is a boy around Zen's age, he had long chestnut/bronze hair, he wore gray baggy jeans with a few studded belts, he had red and black skater shoes. A red jacket with black angel wings on the back. He had on blue t-shirt that said 'WWJD' with a silver cross hanging around his neck. Around his waist is a wide belt that held a book, and in his hands are two katanas. Both were glowing with a holy aura.

The second fighter looked closer to Kurenai's age, she had long blonde/bronze hair, pale white skin, blue eyes. She wore a short black leather jacket, the lapel (Strange it had a lapel) is white and the sleeves were rolled up and gold. The jacket itself stopped near her ribs. She had a low cut white shirt that had two gold stripes going down the sides. The shirt stretched all the way down a little past her waist, she had a pair of short black shorts with two black belts that crossed together to form an 'X'. She had on long black socks that stretched up her legs, with two black and gold studded bracelets wrapped around her legs, and black combat boots. On her right hand she wore a black glove and over that is a golden bracer the middle is lined a dark purple. While on her left is a golden version of the boosted gear with two purple gems. Around her body is a golden aura in the shape of… Fafnir! Holy molly that's amazing

 **(AN: I saw a fan design of a sacred gear based on Yang from R.W.B.Y, and I was like… Hey I like that, and it suits her. So that is where her outfit and sacred gear design comes from. Just letting you guys know.)**

Staring at her I turned my head in confusion, the first one, I could see he is Irina's son, and the second…. Well she looked like Asia's daughter, but she is fighting with her hands… Holy crap she is like me… Though that sacred gear… It must be an artificial one. Much like Ex's huh… Are artificial sacred gears over taking the world now? Not that I minded just curious, what do you think about it Ddraig?

 **It's interesting to see that such things, I am curious as to what that one can do, Ex's I can see being like mine.**

Nodding I looked at the two younger children holding onto me. "Who are they? Aside from Zen."

"Big sis Airi." Shiroyuki pointed at the blonde. "She was named after Mama Asia and Mama Rias."

"He's our older brother Shin." Kurobara nodded at the boy with the cross around his neck. "Airi, Zen and Shin are always together."

So, they are the new Church Trio huh? "Thanks girls." Smiling I pulled my arms free and patted their heads, which caused them to meow… adorable. Simply adorable.

"Just so you know father Airi is the second eldest." Kurenai explained to me.

"Thanks son." Nodding at my eldest I continued watching the fight, I had to admit all three of them had interesting fighting styles. Zen and Shin both fought like Kiba, which meant that my best friend taught my kids how to fight… Interesting… I need to know how involved am I in my kids lives? This also begs the question, why didn't Irina and Xenovia teach our kids how to fight? I know it's bad to know too much about your future, but I had to know what is going on.

Anyway, Airi fought just like I did, her style matched mine perfectly though she had a layer touki around her… So, I must have personally trained her, and she learned how to do senjutsu or she like Sairaorg just got through training. Seeing her fight proved that I was at least involved in her life…Silently I watched the fight with my other kids… Man that is weird to think or even say. Then again that is life I guess. After a few minutes they stopped and turned to face us.

Both Shin and Airi's mouths drop at the sight of me and then Zen began to laugh rubbing the back of his head. "I knew I had forgotten tell you guys something." His siblings glare at him and they run over to the rest of us staring at me in shock. Now that she was up close I could see Airi inherited my height, she is at least five foot nine, so a couple inches shorter than me but taller than her mother… Hell other than the twin/cousins, most of the kids got my height.

"Dad is that you?" Airi asked turning her head in a similar way like Asia does when she was confused about something.

Grinning slightly. "I sure hope so, otherwise someone else is wearing my underwear."

"That's dad alright." Shin laughed elbowing his older sister.

Frowning slightly Airi stuck her tongue out at her brother then smiled at me and wrapped her arms around my neck... Tightly! "Dad! It's so good to see you, but why do you look so- "

"Time travel." All of us said expect for Shin… Man that is freaky… Looking around I think my eye began to twitch, either from the sheer weirdness of the situation or from the fact I was so damn proud of them all.

"Oh, that makes sense.' Airi laughed letting go of me she gently smacked the side of her head. "Well to get back you're going to need a DeLorean and flux capacitor."

Zen grinned and raised his hand. "Or a blue police box."

Kurenai jumped in with a very small and sly smile. "A time tuner."

"Time jump device." Shiroyuki and Kurobara said at the same time.

"Cosmic treadmill." Shin smiled putting his weapons away.

Blinking I looked around… I almost wanted to cry. "There are no words that have ever existed or will exist to describe how proud I am right now." Smiling all the kids, did what I would do in this situation and put their hands behind their heads and nodded. Okay so they all mostly got their mother's looks but at least they make references… I must have helped raised them. "So… Uh kids… Tell me about… Well you guys." I said looking around with a smile.

"Well dad, I'm Airi Maverick or Matty." My second eldest said with a smile. "You trained me to fight just like you do."

Shin went next and bowed slightly toward me. "I'm Shin Maverick or Michael, I was named after Lord Michael."

"Well we've already met father, but my family is Marcellus or Marcel for short." Zen grinned at me and nodded.

Turning my head, I thought over it and nodded. Matty, strong fighter. Michael, who is like God? That makes sense. Marcellus, or Marcel. Little warrior or Mars the Roman god of war. Fitting for a warrior. I approve of my future self's naming choice. "Well it's wonderful to meet you all, now is there- "

"Yes, there are more dad." Airi grinned as if reading my mind.

"I… I have no idea how to respond to that, by the way… Are we the only ones in the house?" I asked wondering if my future… wives were at the house. Man, that would be weird, I mean this situation is strange enough, but if I met the girls or I guess women now… Well I would hate seeing how they would react to me.

"Mama Asia is upstairs, in the kitchen." Kurobara explained tugging at my shirt. "Other Mama's working, grandma and grandpa are visiting friends in the states." Wait Kuroka has a job? Wow, things sure change.

Ah, okay. I came into the house through a magical circle in Kurenai's lab… Speaking of his lab looked just like Azazel's minus the mess, but he did do sacred gear research. Did he become a researcher? That's interesting. "Thanks, kido I- "I stopped when I felt something strange… It was… well an evil presence… In the house no less, and it was heading to… "Asia!" Activating my Welsh Ascension, I flew straight through the ceiling, not really caring that I was causing damage. Something bad was coming toward one of the girl's I love, and even if I'm from the past. I am not letting anything happen to her. Or these kids, even if they can take care of themselves. I busted through the first floor and saw what freaked me out. There was UL's in the house, but that isn't what I sensed. No, it was a long-haired man heading straight for Asia.

"Now, I'll have my revenge on that Red Dragon- "I never let him finish his sentence, going straight for him. I reached out and gripped his hair and tossed him across the room. Extended my arms out I put a full power blast into the UL's and turning around I bent down and checked on the blonde woman.

Now Asia didn't change that much, sure she looked older but otherwise she seemed to be the same. Minus the fact she now had shoulder length hair and shorter bangs. Otherwise she hadn't changed much at all. "Asia? Are you okay?" I asked looking her over.

"M-Magnus…?" The older woman stared at me in shock, but she quickly got over that and wrapped her arms around my neck. Squeezing tightly, she began to cry. "I knew you would come, thank God… but why did you leave the front? Why do you look like a teenager?"

Slowly pulling back I smiled. "Yeah… Questions for later. Right now, I have some ass to kick." Slowly standing to my feet I turned around to face the intruder. "Alright you bastard, I'll show you for trying to… The hell? Your supposed to be locked up!?"

The intruder stared at me in shock. "Impossible, you're not supposed to be here! How did you know I would come here?" I couldn't believe this, the guy that tried to attack Asia, somehow got into my future self's house… Is the evil Norse god Loki. If I ever get back to my own time I'm destroying that grandfather clock and punching Azazel in the face for creating the damn thing.


	75. Into the Future part 3

**Hey guys I am back with the next chapter and I hope your ready for the fun stuff... Okay no real action in this chapter but that's because I am taking this chapter to explain things for Magnus, and introducing a few other people or kids. Now next chapter should have action, and it may or may not be the end of this arc. I will see where my writing takes me. Now I want to say thank you to everyone who faved and followed me and my stories it means a lot. Really it does. Thank you everyone really it means a lot. Same to everyone who reviews I love hearing from you guys. I know I do this at every chapter but I have a reason for it. I wouldn't be anywhere without you guys. So thank you. Now onto the reviews!** **Merendinoemiliano Hey you'll see something you like at the end of the chapter. Also in the next chapter as well, as for Azazel well Magnus may just kick him in the balls and be done with it. Also I will need to check that story out. Thanks for pointing it out to me. Tenkuryuu trust me I considered that, but hey it's hard to do a story about time travel without creating some form of a paradox. Not all but some. Though I am glad you liked it either way. Blake2020 you get to see more of those interactions here and I hope you like them. WweTheBeast2015 I am glad you loved it man and I hope you like the next one. Striker59 I am glad you liked the chapter and wait till you see the next one. Ace Yes they do, Shiroyuki is Koneko's daughter also Shen could be considered one. As for a battle cry? Not sure need to think on it. Ace as for a future job, who knows.**

 **Now I hope to see you guys in the next chapter, take it easy everyone!**

* * *

Staring at Loki I couldn't believe it… I hadn't seen this guy in… well not since he tried to start the end of the world. I still owed him for the curse he placed on Rias and myself. Of course, now, I owed him for trying to attack Asia. Cracking my neck, I grinned at the evil god. "Tom Hiddleston still looks better as Loki then you."

"I see your still as mouthy as ever." He glared at me, before his eyes went wide as if he figured out something. "You haven't aged a day… No… You're from the past." A savage smile appeared on his face. "Which means I can- "Whatever he was about to say ended as I punched him again.

"Sorry buddy, but I'm a hell of a lot stronger then the last time we fought." Flaring my aura, I advanced on the god, staring at him I fed my power into a red orb that appeared in my hand. "Which means your screwed."

Glaring at me Loki raised his hand summoning a magical circle, but as he did my various kids flew through the hole in the floor I had created. They all surrounded the evil god, weapons or powers at the ready. Looking around the long-haired douche bag grit his teeth in frustration. "This calls for a change in tactics." The circle in his hand changed. It's a teleportation one!

"Oh no you don- "All of us advanced on the god, but it was too late the long-haired douche bag vanished through a circle. "God damn it!" I shouted glaring at the spot Loki was in. Growling I rubbed the bridge of my nose, slowly turning around I saw all the kids had surrounded Asia and were checking on her.

"Mama Asia are you alright?"

"Mom they didn't hurt you, did they?"

"Thank goodness your safe."

"What's going on!?"

Turning to that voice I sighed, seeing Ex who looked around the room in a panic. Then when he spotted me the crimson-haired teen summoned his red sword, and with a cry he jumped through the air. "Oh, bloody hell…" Letting out a long-suffering sigh I prepared myself for an attack, but found it was stopped by Shin and Zen. Both using their weapons to protect me from their younger brother… Thanks kids, but I can handle myself.

"Ex, what are you doing?" Zen asked as he and Shin pushed the crimson-haired teen back.

My son with Rias pointed his sword at me. "Get out of the way, that is one of the UL's newest weapons."

Shin looked at his brother like he was an idiot. "That is father Ex, only from the past."

"Bull- "

Before he could finish speaking Ex's cheek was pulled by Airi who glared at her younger brother, a very creepy aura came the blonde. "Ex…." She said in a tone that sounded sicky sweet, but there was a murderous intent behind that tone. "What did I tell you about swearing? Or using your weapon outside of the training room, in the house?"

"To not to…" Ex said looking up at his older sister in fear… Huh so Airi is the one that keeps order among her siblings. Blinking I felt something grab my legs, turning around I could see Shiroyuki, and Kurobara hiding behind me in fear.

"Big sis Airi scary."

"Don't let her get us."

Patting their heads, I turned back to the scene of Airi berating Ex. "Now that is father, he ended up here in the future. So, you stop attacking and apologize to him. Now." Letting go of his cheek, the blonde pushed him forward.

Ex stared at me with a glare on his face, but he turned back to look at Airi who crossed her arms tapping her foot. Sighing Ex looked at me, with a defeated look on his face. "I'm sorry for trying to murder you father."

"Uh… It's okay?" Shaking my head, I looked around. "Never mind this, we need to figure out what's going on. How did Loki get out of prison, why is he teamed up with the UL, and how he got in here, plus why he tried going after Asia." Everyone looked at me and agreed. Nodding I walked past the kids and checked on Asia who was watching the scene still confused and a little frightened. "Asia, you alright?" I asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, I should be fine… Just shaken up." She admitted honestly before hugging onto me tightly… Okay either I am going crazy, or she is really strong… Because I think I felt my spine snap in half. Holy shit this hurts. "Thank you, Magnus…"

"Uh, your welcome… Ummm Asia… I think you broke my spine." I squeaked out, before the pain left and Asia pulled away looking a little embarrassed… Even thirty years later, she still is the same.

"Sorry." She playfully knocked the top of her head, before her face became serious. "Children, we should move this upstairs and gather the others."

Everyone nodded and quickly filed up the stairs, with me trailing behind Asia. "Uh, Asia can you tell me- "

"I'm sorry Magnus, but let's wait until we are in the safe room." The former nun said turning to look at me as we walked up the stairs. "Only then will we be safe to speak."

Blinking I nodded and just followed her… This is very strange for me, Asia taking charge like this? Well she is an adult and who knows, what she has gone through in all that time. Putting my hands in my pockets I followed Asia into a room that… Well it never existed in my time. The door is like the one used for the Armory, once inside I looked around and whistled impressed. The room is massive, I would say even bigger then the VIP area of the house. It had computers with screens that showed all the rooms house, there was several racks of weapons, stores of food and water, generators, a large magical circle for transportation, and… Tubes similar to the one that Azazel used to send me to visit that… One place. Though since they are here, I'm guessing they would work. There were also beds, couches, chairs, what looked like another door that could lead to a bathroom…Wow… Guess future me wanted to be prepared for anything.

Most of the kids were in the room, Shin and Zen were moving toward the computer screens and began to look through them. Shiroyuki and Kurobara both sat near Asia who summoned a magical circle and began to speak urgently inside of it… To who I have no idea, but I am sure it is someone important. Frowning I looked around, Airi, Kurenai, and Ex weren't here.

"Where are the other… Never mind." Turning around I saw four people I hadn't met before. The first is a silver-haired teen that had a long streak of bronze through her bangs. She had white skin, green eyes, and she wore Valkyrie armor that was like Rossweisse's armor. Only the design of the armor looked like my Scale-Mail. Huh that's kind of cool. She looked to be around the same age as Zen and Shin. The second is a teen girl that looked to be around the same age as Ex, she had long blonde hair with bronze high-lights. Her hair style is very similar to Ravel's, only instead of two drills like hair bits she had four, though her eyes… They were the same as mine, but with amber flecks in them. She wore clothing like Ravel's only the coloring was red instead of purple.

The next two teens threw me for a loop, because I had no idea who they're mother was. The first two were easy, Rossweisse and Ravel. These two? No clue. The first is a guy he looked to be the same age as Shin, he had slightly spiked bronze/blonde hair. He wore blue and white sneakers, gray jeans, a black button up shirt, with a long-hooded leather jacket. He wore several different rings, a bracelet with various small shields around them. While at his side is a sword… I hope my eyes are playing tricks on me, because that looks like the holy king sword Caliburn.

Shaking my head, I focused my attention on the last kid. She looked to be the same age as Ex and had blonde hair with bronze high-lights. She wore a long black dress, that looked like it belonged on a princess from medieval times. She carried herself with grace and poise, she had pale skin, slightly pointed ears and… red eyes. She's a dhampir like Gasper. Also, she isn't that tall, in fact outside Shiroyuki and Kurobara, she is the shortest one.

Turning my head, I stared at them confused, I seriously hope I am looking at my niece and nephew here… Because otherwise I am afraid to know who they're mothers were. Stepping in front Kurenai took the lead, guess being the eldest he is unofficial leader of the others. Though Airi seems to have the same authority as he does. "Father, these are the last of your children. This is Helmwige, daughter of Rossweisse and yourself."

Walking up to me the armored teen wrapped me in a hug. "It is good to see you father, even if you don't know me yet."

"You too." I said hugging her back, I am a little honored that she wore armor that was like a mix of mine and Rossweisse's.

As she pulled back Helmwige nodded at me. "Oh, my family name is Mina Maverick."

"Protector… Good name, oh hello." Helmwige, was pushed aside as the blonde that looked like Ravel stepped up to me and curtsied.

"I am Robertina Maverick." Looking up Robertina wrapped her arms around my waist, squeezing tightly. "Or Mira to you father."

Blinking I gently patted her shoulder, her name meant Miracle… Though that isn't what's confusing me, it's the fact she had last name. "I hate to ask but- "

"Mother left the house of Phenex, so she could take your name." Robertina explained with a smile.

"Oh, that makes sense." I said rubbing my head, suddenly I finally processed what Kurenai said… the last of my children. Which meant these last two that appeared in front me, were my kids…Slowly walking forward the teen with the sword held out his hand to me with a smile.

"Dad."

Taking it, I turned my head staring at him in confusion. "Son? Uh… I hate to ask this but… Who is your mother?"

"Oh, right." Looking slightly embarrassed he bowed his head at me. "I'm Merrick Pendragon or Maverick depending."

My jaw just dropped in shock. "Your mother… is Le Fay! But she's a little girl… Okay she is like thirteen but still- "

"Dad, don't worry. Nothing happened until she was much older." Merrick smiled at me and turned his head.

"Good… "Sighing I looked down and shook my head. "By the way I- "

Merrick patted my shoulder. "I think we can all answer your questions later, for now meet your last daughter." Stepping aside, the son of Le Fay allowed the dhampir girl to slowly walk toward me. The half-vampire curtsied and smiled at me.

"Hello, father I am Ernestine Karnstein." Suddenly she wrapped her arms around me much like Robertina, holding me tightly. However, when I didn't return the hug, she looked up at me with a hurt expression. "Father?"

…. "Uh… Could you repeat your last name for me, please?" I said turning my head in shock, staring down at the dhampir. "I am not sure if I heard you just right."

Staring up at me in confusion the half-vampire looked like I like I had stabbed or something. "Karnstein… Father what's wrong?"

"… Nothing it's just um… Well- "I gently touched her shoulder. "Ernestine, it's just um… I've only met your mother once, and we didn't really get along."

"Eren, dad and Mama Elmen haven't become friends yet." Airi explained to the younger girl with a smile. "So that's why dad is confused."

Her mouth formed a small 'o' and nodded not looking quite as upset. "I understand, thank you sister." Looking up at me she smiled. "Don't worry father, I understand."

Slowly she let go of me, which wasn't really a good idea. Because I passed out from the sheer shock that the vampire bitch, that threatened the peace we worked for, that tried to use Gasper as a pawn… Not only did we become friends, but we ended up having children!? Yeah that's it, my brain is shutting off for a while.

* * *

Groaning, I slowly opened my eyes and looked around… Yep I'm still in the future… Which means this isn't some dream. Sitting up I looked around, everyone was scattered around the room. Asia was sitting with Kurobara and Shiroyuki, just talking to the small girls. Zen, Shin, and Airi were talking together. Ex stood apart from his siblings leaning against a wall with his eyes closed… kind of anti-social. Merrick and Robertina stood near Asia, while Kurnai and Helmwige were at the computers looking over somethings.

Wait… There had to be… Oh. Ernestine, she is resting her head on the bed. I felt a little bad on how I reacted, not just to all of this… but to her. Despite who ever her mother is she is my future daughter… and I must have seen something in Elmenhilde, though what I can't tell you. Being careful not to disturb her, I carefully got to my feet and walked toward to Kurenai. Once within earshot I waved slightly at him and Helmwige. "Hey."

"Father, how are you feeling?" Helmwige asked. "We were worried when you passed out."

"Still a little shell shocked, this has been… Well it's been a long day so far." Rubbing the back of my head I looked back at Ernestine. "Is she- "

Kurenai chuckled slightly. "A daddy's girl yes, hence her reaction."

"Makes sense… Anyway, have we got any information about Loki and the UL's?" I asked looking between the two.

"Yes and no, mother sent me all the information they have so far." Helmwige frowned slightly, crossing her arms. "Loki broke out of the prison a few days ago. Though he had vanished, so the Alliance started a search for him. Because he froze himself, we believed he was too weak to do anything… We were wrong."

Frowning I nodded, that's for sure. "How did he get into the house?"

"The UL's, they aren't from this world. They come from beyond the Dimensional Gap, so many of our barriers or shields do not work on them." Kurenai frowned pushing his glasses up his face. "Despite the fact, we have some of the best barriers around our home. Do not worry, we reapplied and adapted the wards they will not get through again."

Helmwige crossed her arms. "Other than that, we have no other information. We don't know how he got in contact with the UL's yet."

"Alright… So, have we contacted… Well Rias or well anyone?" I asked turning my head looking at my future kids.

"We have, but sadly as of this moment… They are all busy with something just as important." Kurenai said a distant look on his face.

Frowning I turned my head. "You are going to have to explain that one with me… Especially something Asia said, she told me I was at the front… What is going on?" Both Helmwige and Kurenai shared a look before nodding.

"We can't tell you too much, but we are at war and you… Well you are one of the leading commanders." Kurenai explained as he slowly crossed his arms. "That is why, it is shocking to see you at home. You didn't abandon us." He said seeing the question forming on my lips. "It's just your needed at the frontlines during major battles."

"That's right, aside from that you are very busy. Between fighting at the fronts of major battles, you travel to various worlds within the Alliance and outside of it." Helmwige smiled putting her arms behind her back. "Though you always made time for us, always here when we needed you. You're a good father, in fact your insistence on family being first is a major part of who you are."

"What about your mothers?" I asked looking around with a raised eyebrow. Sure they said when I am needed I am here, but I needed to know where there girl's or should I say my wives are.

Kurenai cleared his throat. "My mother, helps grandfather run the Grigori, she is the Vice Governor now. Mother Ravel travels with you, constantly, Mama Asia stays home with us kids, Mother Koneko and Kuroka are busy teaching senjutsu. Mother Le Fay, is helping the magician's council, and Mother Elmen is helping out with the vampire and werewolf territory disputes."

"Mom, is busy running her school in the Gremory territory. Mama Xenovia runs a cram school- "Helmwige started to say but I held up a hand in shock.

"For real? Xenovia runs a cram school? That doesn't seem right." I said rubbing the back of my head.

"It's true dad." Walking up to us all was the new Church Trio, the one who spoke was Zen. "Mom runs a cram school for those studying to get into the underworld's top universities." Zen chuckled to himself and shook his head.

"Speaking of Xenovia, did she teach you to use a sword… And what is your sword? Because it looks like Durandal… Only as a Gunblade." I said turning my head in confusion… "Also, the artificial sacred gears you guys possess… I have so many questions." I know this is off topic, but I really am curious as to these certain things.

"My sword? Well it is Durandal IV, an alchemically and mechanical created weapon based on the original. As for training… No, she never trained me, because of mom's childhood and missing out on many things. She never wanted us to go through that. I was trained by Uncle Kiba." Zen explained looking at the other sword wielders in the room. "He is the family sword master."

That makes sense, and it explains why Ex fought like Kiba. "Ah, and what about your swords? Or Merrick's and Ex's sword? Are they alchemical creations as well?"

"My weapons much like Merrick's are genuine." Shen smiled at me. "Though despite the fact, he can use Caliburn he also uses magic like Mama Le Fay. He wishes to become a magic swordsman." Shen then frowned slightly. "Also, mom is busy, which is why I learned from Uncle Kiba. Mom works in heaven a lot, so we don't see her often and when she does come home. All she does is sleep."

 **(AN: I know in the light novel the Pendragon son was not named so I took it upon myself to name him. I also know he chose to be just a magician but I figured with Magnus as a father he would use both steel and magic.)**

"Ah." I would really need to talk to Irina about all this… Because as far as I knew she always wanted to be a baker. "That is sad, I'm sorry Shin. "I meant that too, it's sad to think that, a lot of us aren't here at home with the kids. Sure, we are needed elsewhere, but still I wish we could be here more. Though… Who did Asia call? "So... About the sacred gears now if you don't mind me asking."

Kurenai smiled looking quite proud. "I can answer some of those. I succeed the first governor general Azazel's research, and I have been developing the next generation of sacred gears. Ex's and Airi's are artificial Longinus's. They are even capable of achieving a balance breaker like state, called counter-balance."

"That's impressive, to be honest. What are they called?" I knew we were off the original topic, but I really wanted answers for these questions first.

Airi held up her left hand summoning her gauntlet. "Well mine is called Gigantis Maiden Robe, I made a pact with Fafnir like mom did. My counter balance form is a golden armor."

She made a deal with Fafnir? That guy is a pervert, majorly… Though if she did, maybe she just gave him a real treasure or something. Food for thought. "That's cool, and what if Ex?" I asked looking at the crimson-haired son of mine.

"He possesses two weapons the first is Galatine III." Zen said speaking up, wait I think I know that sword. It's supposed to be unbreakable, explains why he could wrap the power of destruction around his sword safely. "The second is the Diablos Boosted Gear, and it possess powers like yours."

"Huh… Neat." I was still looking at Ex, and I guess he sensed it because he glared at me and walked away. "Okay, what's his deal? It seems to be like he doesn't like me very much… Also, where is Rias?" All my future kids looked at one another and shook their heads. "Anyone want to tell me?

"Well, Mama Rias… She gave up her title as the heir of the house of Gremory and passed it to her nephew." Zen said looking down slightly. "She runs the various business, among other things… As for Ex… Well... You have to understand dad, Ex is just…"

Airi rolled her eyes crossing her arms. "He's got daddy issues. He's called the Red Dragon Crown Prince, and he doesn't like the fact he is always compared to you. Sure, it happened to all of us, at one time or another but for him… It's all the time. He just wants to be his own man, so much so that he went to Uncle Vali and asked him to train him. Despite the fact you had been training him, since he could start training."

Wow… That explains a lot. Explains why he fought with a sword and acted like Vali in combat. "Is there anything- "

"Nothing you can do dad, it's something he has to work out on his own." Shin shook his head with a sigh. "We did it, he will too. Funny when he was younger he always wanted to be like you."

Biting my lip, I shook my head. "Still though, I wish I could help him… Oh well… I guess that answers some of the questions I had." Rubbing my face, I turned my attention to the magical circle in the room which began to glow. When the light died down, four people appeared. Despite the fact I wished they were adults… They weren't. Instead they were teenagers. The first and oldest of the bunch, looked to be around Airi's age. She had long blonde hair, pale white skin and blue eyes… With a small beauty mark underneath her left eye.

She wore a gold colored jacket, and under it a female version of the Kuoh student uniform with bikes shorts underneath the skirt, and comfortable running shoes. Around her waist is a sword belt, with a black hilt sword inside of the sheath… Shuddering I turned my head staring at the sword. It reminded me of Gram, but it's aura was that of a holy-devil sword… Could it be similar to Durandal IV?

The next two that followed behind her, looked like twins though fraternal one boy, and one girl. Just from looking at them I could tell they were dhampirs, they both were dressed in the Kuoh uniform. Though the boy had on a long blue jacket, and the girl she had a pair of glasses that reminded me of Sona's. The girl had long dark blonde hair in a pony-tail, while the boy had blonde and black mixed hair. They both looked to be around Ex's age.

Finally, the last one, is a tall female with short cut silver hair that looked like Xenovia and Vali's hair styles… Weird. She wore a black leather jacket, a dark green shirt, brown pants with boots. She had on a few studded belts that formed an 'X'. Just looking at her, I could feel dragon energy emitting from her body…. Though it wasn't like mine.

"Who are they?" I asked looking at my future kids, I had some idea, but I just wanted to be sure.

"Well, they are our friends the Neo Occult Research Club. The first one is Rose Yuuto, Uncle Kiba's daughter. The twins are Uncle Gaspers children, Kain is the boy, and the girl is Serana. The silver-haired one is Riona Lucifer Uncle Vali's daughter."Kurenai explained to me.

My jaw dropped. "Kiba had kids? No wait let me back up…. Vali got laid?"

Airi began to giggle. "To make it better, Rose, Serana and Riona are all after Ex."

"Wait what!?"


	76. Into the Future part 4

**Hey guys I am back with the next chapter and I have made the choice to continue with this arc for right now. It should be fun to keep this going. Plus this way you guys can see how all of the future kids fight. Which I think will be fun, also the way this arc ends... I will show you the entire group and how far they have come in thirty years. I think you all will like seeing that. Now I just want to say thank you to everyone who faved and followed me and my stories. It means a lot, really it does. Same to everyone who reviews my stories. I love hearing from you guys. Now onto the reviews! Edub102 I am glad you liked the chapter and hope to hear from yah again. Blake2020 It gets better from here. WweTheBeast2015 I am glad you liked the chapter man. Merendinoemiliano Don't worry you will see some action in the next few chapters. As for the vampire, I understand your feelings, and she won't be that involved in the group for a long time. Though she does do a 180 after the fight in Romania, and for good reason. Trust me you will like what I do for her. Striker56 Yeah Magnus can handle a lot of weird, but some things just overload him. Also next chapter you will see Merrick in action. Also you will see Ex and Magnus interact in this chapter, and Magnus will have enough of his bullshit. Anyway I hope to see you all in the next chapter!**

* * *

"… Gasper's daughter… Kiba's daughter… Vali's daughter… Want Ex… My son…?" Shaking my head, I smacked my face. "Wait let's back up… Who are they're mothers!?" I asked pointing at the group that is supposed to be the new Occult Research Club.

Kurenai smiled. "You'll find out in time, now come father now that we are here we should plan."

As my kids all moved forward to join the others, I simply scratched my head in confusion. "… Vali… The guy obsessed with everything combat… Had a daughter… He got laid… Who in the hell managed that?" Sighing I joined the group and stood behind a couch with Merrick who had a small smile on his face. "Say one word and your grounded." I muttered with caused him to grin…. Yeah, he's my son alright.

"Uncle Magnus, we were briefed on the situation." Kiba's daughter, Rose said looking at me. "We come bearing news from our superiors, they have asked us to step in and face Loki. They believe he will come after you Uncle or things important to you. If he can not get your family, he will attack Union City, or a few other areas"

"Why Union city?" I asked looking around.

"Dad, you are one of the founders of Union City." Zen answered for me.

Blinking in surprise I had no clue what to say… I helped set up Union City? Wow… That's kind of surprising. Seriously, who would have thought that I had set a place like that.

Serana Gasper's daughter decided to speak up, since I was lost in thought. "That's right Uncle Magnus, and we've been asked to help protect it. We will have to break up into teams. From there we can cover the other areas he may attack, aside from Union City."

At least everyone in the future is quick moving. Though it does suck that kids are being forced to fight… Then again me and my friends face do the same thing. Guess that is consistent. Oh well. "Alright when we do start?"

Kain one of Gasper's children frowned slightly and looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry Uncle, but they asked if you would remain behind."

"If anything were to happen to you, then the future could be altered severely." Riona quickly added in before I could say anything. "You have been asked to remain behind, not just for your safety." The daughter of the White Dragon Emperor added staring at Asia purposely.

Airi frowned slightly. "I understand but having dad with us would be a good idea. He's fought Loki before, and he would be useful to have in a fight."

"I disagree, taking him would be a bad idea." Kurenai pushed his glasses up his nose and bowed his head at me. "Forgive me father, but for the sake of the future. You must stay behind, while we go and find Loki." Gritting my teeth, I knew they were right, but damn it I can't handle just sitting here! Plus, this is a safe room… If it wasn't safe, then what was the point of hiding here? Ignoring me Kurenai looked around. "Now, we need to leave. We'll spilt off into teams- "

"I move faster on my own." Ex said walking past his older brother toward the transportation circle. "I'll head to Union City. if this Loki wants to harm father then he'll head there."

"Ex, you can't we need to work- "Kurenai started to say but the circle started to glow… Okay screw it, there is no way he can go on his own, he'll be killed. Dismissing the magical weights on my body, I blurred forward and ended up on the circle. "-Father!?"

Placing a hand on Ex's shoulder I grinned, despite the fact he was struggling to get me away from him. "Don't worry I'll keep an eye on him."

"Let go of- "

* * *

"-me!" Pushing me away the crimson-haired teen glared, gritting his teeth he stared at me in anger. "Damn it, now you're locked out of the safe room!"

Looking around I could see we were now in Union City, more specifically we were on a rooftop. "What do you mean we're locked out?"

"As in locked out, we can't get back. The code to transport in changes all time, when someone uses the room." Glaring at me Ex shook and looked like he wanted to throttle me.

Raising an eyebrow, I turned my head. "What is stopping someone from just teleporting out and then brining me back to the house, and then locking me in the safe room?"

"Because, once that door closes it stays sealed for twenty-four hours!" Ex shouted as he shoved me. "Now I'm stuck playing baby sitter to you!"

Staring at Ex, I took a deep breath and slugged him, knocking him onto his back. "You may be too big for me to spank, but I will kick your ass kid."

"You… You hit me?" Ex slowly sat up and stared at me rubbing his cheek.

"Your damn right I did." Staring down at my future son, I crossed my arms. "Ever since I got to this damn future, you have been nothing but a fucking brat. It ends here." Raising an eyebrow, I slowly turned my head. "I get you have issues with me Ex, but you need to get over it. Yeah people compare you to me, get over it. Your siblings have gone through it and look at them they have found their own path. You are called the Red Dragon Prince, but that doesn't make you me. The only person you can be is you, now I know your worried about Asia, but if your right she will be safe, and I'm a hell of a lot stronger then you think kid. I don't need a god damn baby sitter, and you going lone wolf is stupid as fuck. You are strong but going on your own will get you killed, and I will be damned if I will let that happen."

The crimson-haired teen's mouth dropped completely unsure of what to say. Sighing I held out my hand to him. "Ex, you want to be your own man. Well you are. From what I saw you're a way better swordsman than me, your power for someone so young is incredible. Hell your way stronger then me when I was your age."

"I still lost to you." He muttered shaking himself out of his surprise, as he took my hand.

"Yeah, but I caught you by surprise. If I tried that again, would you be ready for it and have a plan in place. Like your mother." I smiled slightly I helped him stand to his feet and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know this won't fix everything Ex, but right now we need to work together. Can you work with me?"

Frowning my future son stared at his feet before sighing. "Yes. For now, at least…Dad."

"Good. Now your siblings and the others will most likely be here in any- "A magical circle appeared behind us both, and Riona appeared along with Rose, Kurenai, and Helmwige. "-Minute, hey kids."

"Father, I can not believe that you did that." My eldest walked toward me with a frown. "I know you weren't happy but by doing this- "

"Magus." I said using his family name, I figured since they all went by the names their mothers gave them, that if I used their family it would mean they were in trouble. Seeing my eldest flinch, my guess was right. "I am not some child, plus Ex told me how the room worked. Asia will be safe there. Now, I assume since you four are here the others are going to the other areas?" I asked looking around.

Riona nodded a small smirk on her face. "Father was right about you, and yes we are to help guard this area."

"Alright, we will need to spilt up into groups to cover the city." I said looking between everyone. "Unless someone objects?" Staring at Kurenai who shook his head, I nodded. "Good. Two groups of three, heavy hitter, technique user and magic user."

"Then I will team up with Ex, if that is alright Uncle." Rose stood next to the crimson-haired teen, with a look on her that reminded me of her father. "Ex is a power type, and my skill with techniques would complement his fighting style."

"Then I'll act as their magical backup, my skills and demonic energy are much greater than my father's." Riona sliding up to Ex, she gave Rose a smirk, the blonde-haired daughter of Kiba glared at her rival… While Ex looked confused and uncomfortable… I knew how he felt.

"Fine though do you have any- "I started to ask, when suddenly to massive metal and crystal wings appear from Riona's back. The main color of the wings is a bright white, it is so bright that it almost hurt looking at it. While the eight crystals of the wings were a sky-blue color. "-I was going to ask a way to contact us but damn." She possesses an artificial sacred gear as well… It's just wow… She possesses a sacred gear like her father. Though the white metal of her sacred gear, is much brighter then Vali's and the crystal membranes aren't as dark as Vali's either.

"Angelical Divine Dividing, just another way Ex and I are similar." Despite the fact I knew she was telling me, her words were directed to Rose…. Wow, so this is what it's like seeing this from the outside. It's very weird and uncomfortable.

Glaring at her silver-haired rival Rose huffed. "I've know Ex since we were children, there is no one that knows him better."

"Okay can we just go!" Ex shouted as dragon wings spread from his back, and he took off into the air. Both girls glared at one another before taking off, leaving me Kurenai and Helmwige along on the roof.

"Is it always like that?" I asked looking at two of my kids.

"Sadly yes, at least Serana is the more sensible one." Helmwige shook her head with a sigh.

Kurenai nodded then shuddered. "Yes, though it's worse when Sitri is involved. Uncle Saji's daughter is a so strange."

"You know… I don't want to know. Let's get on with our patrol." To be honest, I really didn't want to know what kind of harem my son had. Though from the sound of it, Saji and Sona got together… Yay for Saji! Activating my Welsh Ascension Form I took off into the air with my children following me. As we flew I began to reach out with my senses, hopping that I could feel Loki's energy. Though trying to find one energy signature in a city this large, would be looking for a very specific needle in a needle factory.

Coming next to me Helmwige got my attention. "We told the others to contact us, if they ran into the ULs."

Nodding I looked around the city, despite the fact I was on the lookout for Loki and the ULs I finally got the chance to marvel at the sights. This city is amazing; besides the fact it is a place for everyone and thing. This city had everything! Buildings designed in every fashion from all known factions and some I didn't even recognize, large multiple parks filled with greenery from around the world, technology that goes beyond anything we have in my time. Seriously I was seeing holograms, and some advanced looking robots… among other things… "How did technology get this far ahead in just thirty years?"

"Because of the Alliance they shared technology, and this is the result." Kurenai flew next to me and smiled. "This place is a dream come true for many."

"I can imagine… Wait I have a question, how did normal humans come to find out about all of this?" I asked looking at my son. "Like non-magician, or sacred gear users."

Frowning slightly Kurenai sighed. "Something happens in two years after you graduate that reveals the existence of all this to normal humans. Things did not go well for a few years, to be honest a lot of things nearly fell apart. Heaven had an especially difficult time, losing believers, in fact the System nearly fell apart. Yet through hard work and perseverance, slowly things worked out. That is when the idea for Union City came along, you along with Devil King Sairaorg- "

"Brother, shhh." Helmwige looked at her older sibling with a worried expression.

"Wait, can you repeat that?" I asked looking at my son. "Because it sounded like you said Sairaorg is a Devil King… What happened to Sirzechs, Serafall, Ajuka, Falbium? Hell, where is Azazel? Or Michael? Uriel? Gabriel?"

"A lot of things have changed father, it is one of those things that I can't tell you about." Kurenai frowned looking forward. "I will only say this, we no longer have the four Devil King system. Instead it is the Seven Great Devil Kings. Aside from the ones you know, the new Devil King names are Mammon, Belphegor, and Belial."

Blinking I stared at the black-haired teen for a moment before sighing. "Wow… Just don't tell me it was a rebellion, I really can't image the people revolting against Sirzechs and the others."

"No, it isn't that." Helmwige bit her lip nervously. "It's best you leave it alone father."

"Very well… It's just all of this…" Shaking my head I gestured to everything around me. "Is a little much to take in." Nodding in understanding both smiled sympathetically but suddenly stopped. Communication magical circles appeared around their ears, they both nodded frowns on their faces.

"Trouble?"

"Trouble."

* * *

Helmwige had to separate for Kurenai and myself, since there were multiple trouble spots appearing all over the city. Zen needed our help. Turns out the Church Trio had separated and took some of their other siblings with them and they all needed backup. Kurenai came with me because he wanted to keep an eye on me. Granted I understood, so it wasn't really an issue. Together the two of us ended up in a large park like area. Landing on the ground, I saw that Zen was busy fighting some of the UL's along with Shiroyuki and Kurobara. Despite the fact they were the same type I had run into before, there was a lot more of them this time. I mean a lot more.

Zen cut through the UL's with Durandal IV... Its power is just as destructive as the original but more controlled… I could really see that Kiba taught my kids well. While Shiroyuki and Kurobara, both combined their touki and senjutsu attacks together, in a mixture of martial arts and ranged attacks.

Summoning the Boosted Gear, I closed my eyes. I knew that I had to hit these damn things without hitting my kids, which meant it was time to armor up. "Balance Breaker!"

" **Welsh Dragon: Balance Breaker! /Dragon Promotion: Wizard!"**

"Kurenai, attack. Cannons!" The two thruster/canons lifted over my shoulders, while my clawed hands vanished and were placed by two canons. A small targeting scope appeared in my vision. The target moved over some of the UL's in the area. "Dragon Fire Missile Barrage!" Red/fire energy blasted out from the canons, striking the UL's. The ones that I missed were struck by holy lighting, but that wasn't the end of it… The holy lighting formed a chain, connecting itself to all the other UL's…. Not even Akeno could do that… Holy shit that is awesome!

Landing on the ground I dismissed my helmet and grinned as Kurenai landed next to me. "Okay if you have an allowance your getting a raise."

"Thank you, father, but that was nothing." He said bowing slightly at me with a smile.

Smiling back, I looked at the others. "You guys alright?"

"Yes, thank you Dad." Zen smiled and lowered his sword. "Quite impressive work brother."

Both Shiroyuki and Kurobara smiled and nodded as they ran up to me. "Yes daddy, thank you Kurenai."

"Thanks for helping." Kurobara meowed slightly.

Chuckling Kurenai pushed his glasses up with a small smirk on his face. "Thank you."

"Good, now come we have- "Shuddering I looking around with a frown. "-You guys felt, that right?" I asked looking around, and from the looks on their faces… They did. Something was coming… Something big. Looking up my eyes went wide as something fell from the sky, jumping back we avoided being squashed as something crashed into the ground. A massive dust cloud spread over the area, raising our hands we covered faces. The force of the thing's landing nearly caused me to lose my balance, damn… whatever landed must be HUGE!

As the dust cleared my eyes nearly bulged out my head, there is a massive crater and inside of the crater fifty-foot-tall… mechanical dragon. The thing's body let off a small cloud of steam, as it slowly turned toward us. I got a good clear look at this thing. Its entire body was a strange gray/green. It had massive shield like forearms… There was shield like parts on it's body, and while the monster had no wings it did have a jetpack… Great this zoid wannabe can fly.

This thing it felt like the other UL's only stronger….

 **Careful partner his strength is at least Dragon King level, we may need to switch promotions. The Panzer would be better suited for this situation, it will help conserve energy that we'll end for later. Because I have a feeling that this won't be the last fight we are in today.**

Right, breathing out a sigh I summoned my helmet back and glared at the robot. "Switch!"

" **Dragon Promotion: Panzer!"**

My armor became heavier and bulkier, causing the ground beneath my feet. The dragon/machine did something incredibly creepy when it saw me change forms. It grinned. "So, it's true the Black Celestial Dragon's past self is here. Excellent, my master will be pleased at your death."

"You will not touch my dad Garvarudan!" Zen shouted moving in front of me, the holy aura of Durandal IV glowing brightly.

Garvarudan turned his gaze to Zen and growled, he looked almost happy. "Ah Zen and the rest of you brats, I am glad you're here. Now I can get pay back!" Roaring the UL dragon's rockets fired and it headed straight for us.

Zen raised his weapon and… pulled the trigger, a massive bullet of holy energy fired from the Gunblade. Garvarudan raised its arm blocking the attack, now that didn't' mean the holy bullet didn't do damage. The entire shield like arm was blow apart, but it pulled itself together far quicker than the other UL's. Growling I lifted the armored tail claw's and stretched them out gripping the UL dragon's arms. Using my own jetpack thrusters, I began to push forward as Zen, Kurenai, Shiroyuki and Kurobara jumped out of the way letting us struggle. Shaking I fought to keep the dragon back, this guy is strong. Our thrusters were no longer going, and this became a contest of strength.

"So even at a young age, you were this strong huh? In the end it doesn't matter, your strength alone can't beat me." Garvarudan growled showing off his large fangs.

Grinning under my helmet I stared at the dragon. "Not trying to beat you, just stall. Hammer Claw!" Raising my left fist, the golden dagger at the end of the gauntlet pulled back and launched forward, as my armored claw tail let go of Garvarudan. The force of my attack smacked the UL back. "Kid's now!"

"Take this!" Zen shouted launching an even larger holy bullet from his Durandal IV. The holy bullet sailed through the air, smacking the UL dragon in the face shattering his long snout. The attack forced Garvarudan to the edge of the crater he had made.

Shiroyuki and Kurobara held hands and fired off a wheel of senjutsu fire that strangely looked and felt like a dragon. The attack, had glowing red eyes and crimson electricity danced around the wheel of flame. "Dragon Wheel!" They said at the same time, the fiery attack consumed the UL and forced into the carter.

"Damn brats, I will end you!" Roaring Garvarudan flew out of the hole and up into the air, his mouth filling with energy.

"Oh shit!" Raising my clawed-tail arms I dug them into the ground, as the jetpack separated and lifted over my shoulders, while the dragon head pauldrons opened and began to charge with red energy. A targeting sight appeared over my eye. "Burning Dragon Canon!" The energy fired pushing me back, just as his beam attack fired as well. The two attacks met one another causing a midair explosion. Panting I shook my head… We caused some serious damage here, just looking around I could see that a lot of tees were simply gone. "How strong is this guy?" I may need to switch to the Crimson Emperor, because seriously he is strong.

The Dragon UL began to laugh. "Impressive, but it will be over soon. My master will come, and I will give him your body as a prize."

"Yeah, right… Let's see how you handle this. I who shall- "Before I could continue the chant, Kurenai placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Sorry father, but it's my turn." Stepping in front of me, my eldest son removed his glasses and placed them within his jacket Suddenly a roaring flame appeared around his body, and began to surround the entire area… yet the flames weren't burning anything… They were real flames and yet they didn't burn… What kind of control does he have on his power? Above his head the space began to distort, and a large bird appeared wreathed in flames. "I am the eldest son of the Red Dragon Emperor, I also carry the blood of the Himejima inside of me. I will not lose." As he spoke holy-lighting danced around his body.

Staring at Kurenai I couldn't believe it… When I talked to Akeno, I knew that her family had protected Japan since ancient times. Since they were a Shinto clan it's what the did. She even told me that her family manipulated fire… the fire that was ruled over by a sacred beast…. The Vermillion Bird. A freaking phoenix! Just staring at this bird, I was in awe… My future son can summon that creature? Wow, he not only had Akeno's fallen angel powers, but her family bloodline as well? That is… Well awesome!

"Attack." Kurenai said, and with a loud caw the fiery bird flew straight for the mechanical monster.

"Interesting, bring it on!" Roaring a challenge, the UL dragon flew straight for the bird. Only to be struck a blast of holy lightning! Roaring in pain Garvarudan was to distracted to notice as the fire bird crashed into him, pushing the mechanical monster back. Garvarudan's hand changed into a machine gun and fired at the bird, dodging out of the way the fire bird burned any of the stray bullets that came close. "Hold still!" Garvarudan's mouth filled with energy once again, only to be smacked by another attack of holy lightning.

"I've had enough of you.' Kurenai glared at the UL dragon. Raising his hand into the air lightning fired from his hand and wrapped around the Vermillion Bird. "Holy Fire and Lightning Striker!" The massive bird raced toward Garvarudan.

"Hmm… I think perhaps I should go. Things are looking a little disastrous right now." A slot on the mechanical monster's shoulder opened up, revealing some kind of antenna and in a flash of light he vanished.

Kurenai frowned and dismissed the flaming bird. "Return home old friend." Sighing Kurenai slowly placed his glasses back on. "Coward ran away once again."

"Holy… Crap…Kurenai…" Shaking my head I dismissed my armor and walked over to my son, while his siblings joined us. "That was… All of you… Just well… Damn…"

Smiling despite the situation Zen placed his sword over his shoulder. "Thank you, dad, I am glad you were impressed. I just wish Garvarudan hadn't gotten away."

"As do I Zen." Kurenai shook his head and turned around to face us. "He'll be back, he always comes back."

Gently rubbing Shiroyuki and Kurobara's heads I turned my head. "I'm just going to go out on a limb and say that zoid wannabe is someone you faced before." When the older boys nodded I closed my eyes in thought, several questions coming to mind. "He mentioned something about his master, can you tell me more? Or will that be something I shouldn't know?"

"I can tell you some things. The UL's were created by an evil god from that world beyond the Dimensional Gap. He has seven incredibly powerful retainers that serve under him, Garvarudan is one of them. "Kurenai ran his fingers through his hair. "If he is here, then that means the others are as well. Tell me something father, how is your energy output?"

Turning my head in thought I huffed. "I can still go for a while longer without needing a recharge. Why?"

"Daddy, take this." Kurobara passed a small black case up to me.

I slowly opened the case to reveal… vials. Several of them. Pulling one out and checking it over I turned my head in confusion. "Phoenix tears?"

"Not exactly." Zen smiled as he explained. "That is a special mixture of phoenix tears, dragon apples, and magic. Mama Rossweisse and Ravel made those. They can restore lost energy, health and stamina. They can also fill your stomach up." Zen chuckled shrugging his shoulders. "These are extremely useful, took them seven years to complete but the end results are amazing."

Blinking I looked at the vial in amazement, this is a god level item. "Wow… are they easily mass produced?"

"In the beginning no, they weren't. However now? Oh yes, we keep these things stocked up at the house especially in the safe room." Kurenai showed me his own case, as the others did the same. "We keep them on us. When you jumped through the circle, we grabbed a case for you and Ex."

Putting the vial away I nodded placing the case in my jacket. "Well thank you, these will come in handy."

"Daddy." Shiroyuki then pointed off in the distance. "Trouble."

Following where she was pointing I saw a large cloud of smoke. "Looks like we- "Before I could finish my sentence a loud explosion came from the direction of the city. "-Crap…" Frowning I could feel that some of my kids were near the smoke cloud, while in the city no one was there. "Game plan kids, you all head to the city. There is trouble there, and the people will need your help. I'll go and help your siblings."

"Dad I don't think- "Zen started to say but Kurenai stopped him.

The oldest of my future kids, looked at the cloud of smoke. "Helmwige is over there, along with Merrick and Airi. He'll be fine Zen. Right now, the city needs us more."

"Big brother we have to help." Shiroyuki frowned her ears going back.

"Your right." He sighed before looking at me. "Be careful dad."

Smiling I gave him a thumbs up. "I'll be fine, you kids just watch your back."

Several pair of dragon wings appeared and my future kids all took off, expect for Kurobara who stared at me with a sly smile. "Don't die daddy, I rather like living."

"I'm rather found of being alive myself. Don't worry I'll be fine." Smiling I shook my head, she is just like Kuroka. Turning my attention back to the cloud of smoke I took off moving at breakneck speeds. I have a feeling today, is going to be a long, long day.


	77. Into the Future part 5

**Hey guys I am back and sorry about being gone for so long. I've been working like crazy and so I haven't had much time to write. Though I finally was able to get this chapter done. Now the next chapter is the end of this arc and we will jump back into the main event. Now I just want thank everyone who faved and followed me and my stories. It means a lot to know you guys like me and my stuff. It really helps keep the stories going. Same with everyone who reviews, I love seeing what you guys have to say it means a lot. So thank you for reviews and now onto the reviews! Blake2020 Thanks I am glad you liked it and here is the next chapter! WweTheBeast2015 I am glad you liked the fights and wait till you see what they all can do. Edub102 I am glad you liked the chapter, well here is the next one.** **Merendinoemiliano I am glad you like the fights and trust me these next two chapters will show some even better fights. Yeah who wouldn't be afraid of a overprotective dad? Striker56 Yep tons of references to what will happen in the future. Also I am glad you liked the fights and how strong his kids are. Hell even Magnus is frightened at how strong they are. I am glad you liked the stuff. As for your theory... Well something like that happens when Magnus returns to LA but that isn't what reveals the supernatural to the real world. In fact it's a large scale war that reveals it. Ace I don't remember their being a previous Union City, I may need to check things over again. Also yeah his kid's are badassess but they have to be given the fact they too have to fight. As for Dragon Apples, they are canon to the Light Novels. They are Apples that grow in Tannin's territory, his kind needs them to survive. He learned though how to grow more and such. As for watching Black Panther yeah Magnus would if he could xD. Now I hope to see you all in the next chapter. Because it is time for the rematch between Magnus and Loki. Who will win? Find out next time.**

* * *

Running through the park I found myself in a large open area, with a very impressive one-story marble fountain. Of course, it would have been more impressive if the surrounding area, hadn't been destroyed. There are massive holes in the ground, parts of the surrounding trees were sliced apart or just blown away, while machine parts were strewn across the ground on fire. Looking around I could see several of the usual UL's along with some weird variety's. There were several plain looking bars, some that looked like UFOs and a few that were a little bigger then the normal ones…. They were normal human height, and had… well canon arms, kind of like Mega man.

"Dad what are you doing here?"

I spotted Airi who was duking it out with a rather large bar, the golden aura of Fafnir around her body. Watching her fight this thing, I was shocked. Her movements were extremely fluid, she not only blocked incoming attacks but redirected them as well. Then when she did attack, she was so precise her hits wasted no energy and did maximum damage. Just from watching I could tell she was a better fighter than I was… Seriously… my future self must have taught her from a young age… Because her technique is outstanding…Hell I would say she could go toe to toe with Sairaorg and most likely win… Even if he used Regulus it would still be a hard push to win… How strong are my future kids?

"Okay, enough playing around!" Airi shouted with a grin that mirrored mine. "Time to get serious! Balance Adjust!" In a flash of brilliant gold, my daughter was incased in gold and purple scale-mail armor. Though unlike Azazel's Downfall Dragon Armor, this one wasn't dark gold and purple. This armor was a bright glowing gold with shining violet gems, and the armor… Was designed after my own scale-mail. "Counter Balance: Gigantis Blessed Scale-Mail." Airi's movements, became even faster as her armored fists destroyed the black column like enemies with such ease it was like watching her smack around flies.

"Get out of here father, we have it handled!" Helmwige called out to me.

Shaking my head, I turned to see my other daughter and… Okay this isn't even fair. She is fighting multiple UL's at once, using high-powered magic. Around her body is a shield that looked similar to Rossweisse's defensive barrier, but surrounding the barrier are various magical circles. Using either fire, ice, fairy, or even just pure magical attacks, Helmwige is keeping the UL's at bay or outright destroying them. Yet none of her attacks were flashy or even over the top, they just did an extreme amount of damage… Hell her fire attacks looked more like burning lasers, it was like she was using her magic circle like a magnifying glass to focus her power thoroughly. Her ice attacks were needle thin but extremely sharp, as each one of the needles pierced the alien/robot's body's destroying them with little problems.

My question is though, what could be the cause of the problem here? Because it seems to me, they didn't need my help. Looking closer I could several civilians all of them hiding in her shield… I see so that was the trouble Shiroyuki mentioned. Though from the looks of things, they UL's were being handled thoroughly… I think the real problem is the fact that the UL's were out in force, it's like dealing with a horde of low level enemies in a game. Sure, you and your friends are overpowered but soon enough they will over run you.

"I say let him fight with us." Merrick appeared out of no where in front of a group of ULs'… and they were literally destroyed faster than I could blink…. He's faster than Kiba in my time… Again, how powerful are these kids? I tried to follow Merrick's movements but, I couldn't track them at all. When I could see him, he was preforming various magical attacks at ranged opponents, even then, they were extremely fast paced. Though unlike his sister's magical attacks, his were pure brute force. While not as refined, they were just as powerful if not stronger than Helmwige. Instead of shooting ice, Norse or even fairy, Merrick used kinetic force, fire or wind magic… Okay yeah… If it wasn't obvious to me when I met him, it is now. Merrick used magic like Harry Dresden, he is a magical brute…. Guess that's something he got from me… Good to know.

"Try this on for size! Dimension Slash!" Appearing in front of me Merrick held Caliburn to the side and the blade began to glow, and when he sliced it in a wide arc a large amount of the UL soldiers were simply…. Gone… The only trace they were there was a small distortion within the air… He literally cut a path into another dimension through the UL grunts… Sweet merciful Buddha…

"… Oh shit!" Jumping into the air, I avoided a blast from one of the UFO style UL's. "Alright screw this Balance Breaker!"

" **Welsh Dragon: Balance Breaker!"**

As my armor incased my body, I flew straight toward the UL. "Dragon Explosion!" Extending my hand, I sent a blast of red energy toward the UFO destroying it. Seeing how, Airi and Merrick had things well in hand, I decided to help out Helmwige. Getting the people out of here is top priority, which meant taking the brunt of the attacks. "Ddraig let's switch it up, speed is the key here!"

" **You got it partner."**

" **Dragon Promotion: Paladin!"**

As my armor changed to the fast-paced version of the Paladin promotion, I extended out the fiery blade of Dyrnwyn and flew into the horde of enemies. "Alright Space Invaders let's see how you like this!" Slicing through attacks, and UL's I tried to keep their focus on me. "Helmwige, get the civilians out here! Transport yourself and them out here!"

"I can't there's to many of them." The silver-haired teen explained as she kept her shield going. "I need something big to cover me!"

Raising the Ascalon shield I blocked an incoming attack. "I got an idea, just keep your shield going. Things are going to get hot! Airi, Merrick find cover fast!" Extending the flames of my sword around me, I started to boost my power. "Things are about to get hot."

" **Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!"**

The flames around my red blade began to grow larger, and hotter with each passing boost. Finally, as the flames of my sword were large enough, I flew just out of the way of the mass of the UL's. Focusing my will and magic I launched the fire off my swords and forced the flames to take the shape of a cyclone. The massive swirling vortex of fire and death spun toward the invaders from another dimension. Sucking them in and spitting out nothing but flames… The only problem is… I lost control of the fire… and I am in a wooded area.

"I… Really didn't think this one through…" I said staring at the fire cyclone… I may need to reabsorb all that power.

"Don't worry I got you covered!" Turning to the voice I saw Airi run forward her armor now gone… Looks like she finished her battle already…. Though what is she planning to do here? Dropping into a fighting stance, Airi pulled her right back and slowly took a deep breath. "Vacuum…. Punch!" Sending her arm forward, I watched in shock as the force of her punch, not only extinguished the fire completely… But it knocked over almost all the trees within the direction she punched…"Oops, I think I over did it again." Laughing Airi smacked the top of her head sticking out her tongue.

Merrick slowly walked over to his older sister and sighed. "You really need to learn better control Airi…"

"… Yep that's my daughter…" Shaking my head I looked over to see that during the commotion Helmwige had transported the civilians out here, though she herself stuck around. Reverting back to normal I fell to the ground. Landing I sighed and rubbed the back of my head and looked around. "… I guess you guys didn't need my help after all…"

"Not true father, by distracting those UL's I was able to safely transport the civilians out of harms way." Rossweisse's daughter smiled.

"Thanks… Hey wait I thought you were helping Shin?" Looking around in confusion I couldn't spot the half-angel anywhere.

Merrick frowned slightly. "I'm afraid that was our fault, we needed backup. Most of what we were facing were small fries, but then the big ones started to show up. We couldn't fight and defend the civilians at the same time. Even with Airi's sacred gear."

"No, you guys made the right choice… Wait big ones? What are you talking about? The human sized UL's or the UFO's?"

"Yes and no, the cylinder type ones, are the human sized UL's." Airi spoke up and looked around. "Certain UL's have the power to separate and or combine to form independent beings. The ones we were fighting were apart of the seven generals…. Opps." She quickly covered her mouth.

Sighing I waved it off. "We ran into one of them earlier Garvarudan." All my future kids froze at that and frowned, all of them sharing a look. "Yeah, Kurenai and Zen had a similar look, they think the others could be here as well…. Out of curiosity, has anyone thought of contacting… I don't know… Name a powerful figure you would know, we could use the help." It's true, with all these UL's running around, we could use anyone's help. I am really out of my depth here fighting these things, sure I'm doing damage, but I was more used to fighting terrorists than alien/robots from another dimension.

"Sadly, our parents are out of contact right now." Helmwige stared at her boots with a worried frown.

"Plus, there are bigger foes out there now, things that require the greater powers attention." Merrick sighed and shook his head. "Right now, we're all we got."

Nodding I rubbed the back of my head. "Got it… Well where to next? Kurenai, Zen, Kurobara and Shiroyuki are in the city fighting."

"Let me get a hold of the others and find out the situation." Airi said holding her hand to her ear as a magical circle appeared. Wandering off the blonde began to speak to various people, until she came back over to us. "Kurenai and his group have things handled. Kain and Serana are working crowd control alongside some of the other Defenders-"

"Quick question who are the Defenders?" I asked… I really was curious, I figured they were like a super hero team… Just supernatural.

Merrick placed a hand on my shoulder. "Let Airi finish dad, then we can answer your question."

"Right, sorry." Sighing I shook my head, questions can wait I needed to know where we were needed.

Airi smiled and shook her head. "It's fine, anyway they have a good portion of the civilians evacuated into shelters. They are also keeping the fighting contained to small areas of the city. Ex and his group can use some backup. Shin is fine, he ran into Gryphon and his group, but they may need some extra fire power."

"Is Robertina at the Tower?" Helmwige asked…. Tower? What Tower are they talking about? When Airi nodded Helmwige closed her eyes in thought. "I will head there then and try to help coordinate with her. There may be other areas under attack." Creating a transport magical circle, the armored teem nodded at all of us. "Airi connect father to our line, that way we can help guide him. Father be careful." With that said, Helmwige sank through the portal and vanished.

Blinking I looked at the others in confusion. "Okay… so what next?"

"Here dad." My eldest daughter held out her hand with a small magic circle appear on the palm of her hand and a small ear piece device appeared.

I placed the device in my ear and nodded. "Thanks, now let's see if it works. Helmwige, Robertina can you hear me?" I asked placing my hand to my ear.

" _Loud and clear father, now that your connected we'll guide you. Ex's group needs aid and you would be best suited to help them. They are on the outskirts of the city… Due just West of your position."_ Helmwige's voice ran in my ear. _"Merrick, Airi, Lirenkus needs your help. He's in the Diamond District."_

"Right, I'm on my way. You guys got it from here?" I asked looking at my kids who both nodded. "Good, I'll see you guys soon!" Deciding to save energy I closed my eyes, focusing and a pair of red dragon wings appeared. Jumping into the air I flapped the scaled wings and flew high into the air. Following my internal compass, I flew straight toward the skirts of the city. "Helmwige, Robertina can you guys fill me on the Defenders thing now? Also, what is this Tower thing you guys mentioned? Because it sounds like Watchtower from DC comics. Also who is Gryphon?"

" _Sorry father, there isn't much I can tell you without revealing to much about your future."_ Robertina's voice came through the earpiece, and she sounded genuinely upset that she couldn't tell me much… Is she a daddy's girl too? Most likely. _"I can tell you some things. The Defenders are a second-generation team, made up of the youth from different factions. The Tower is our headquarters in the underworld. Many people like Lirenkus act as advisors, trainers, and team leaders. As for Gryhon he's Lord Sairaorg's son, and Airi's boyfriend."_

 _"He is not!"_ Airi's voice came over the communication device. _"We're just friends!"_

"Huh that's interesting… I wonder what the first-generation team was…Hold on, I found Ex and his group." Removing my hand from my ear, I watched the fight going on. They were fighting, another large group of ULs' and just from watching this fight… I knew that they could handle this, the only issue again is the numbers of the UL's. Rose, Kiba's daughter really possessed her father's speed and skill with a blade. She was even moving faster than Merrick, and when did I did catch glimpse of her I got a good look at her sword… It looked like Gram only, the edge of the blade was lined gold, there was also something different to the sword… There was a place for what looked like a gun magazine… But it wasn't a Gunblade like Zen's Durandal… No, wait that thing is causing ice and fire damage? Quickly she pulled the magazine free and put two vials inside of it and placed the magazine back into the sword. Now it is causing lighting and holy damage? Oh, I get it. Her sword has similar properties to Gram and is a holy-devil version of the blade, but to make it more potent whoever made the blade created a way to give it extra attributes in the form of those vials and the cartridge releases the power into the sword… Amazing, simply amazing.

" **Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide!"**

Looking toward the noise I watched as Riona, Vali's daughter uses her artificial Longinus sacred gear. She divided the attacks and released the energy she took back at them. While not enterally different to what her father or I could do with the power… It's just interesting to watch. Especially since she seemed to handle the power she drained from the UL's better than I did. Though what truly impressed me was the fact she didn't fight liker her father. Her movements were more controlled than his, she also used more hand to hand techniques than her old man. Though her fighting style, wasn't something I recognized… whoever taught her must be someone I haven't met yet. Like her mother.

Now where is… Oh there he is. Ex was perhaps the must most brutal and strongest fighter among the three of them. Not only did he infuse his power of destruction through his sword, he used the diablos boosted gear extremely well.

" **Boost!/Transfer!"**

A similar command call came from his sacred gear, swinging his sword in a wide arc the power of destruction fired off his sword destroying a large group of ULs'… Not only them but a large amount of the surrounding wilderness…. Watching Ex fight and comparing to him his siblings which I know is wrong…. But Damn Ex is dangerous, in fact just from what I saw of the others he and Airi are the most combative out of their siblings. Though Merrick comes extremely close. Helmwige is extremely presence in her attacks, but she is more defensive. Shiroyuki and Kurobara are powerful as well, but they were still the youngest and so they didn't have time to build up their power like the others. Kurenai while powerful I could tell he preferred to be in his lab. Zen is dangerous, but he relied more on techniques than power. Nothing wrong with that, it's just the fact that in terms of pure combat… Ex and Airi are the most dangerous.

I haven't seen the others fight, but just from watching this? Airi and Ex are among the most combative of their siblings.

Frowning I saw a group of UL's heading for the three teens. "Okay time to step in…But I am going to need a boost really quick." Frowning I reached into my jacket and pulled out the case I was given. Pulling a vial free I quickly drained the contents… And oh my god! It felt like a sugar rush, caffeine rush, tied in with the perhaps the most filling meal I could ever have in my life. "Ddraig, let's just go in straight for pure power here I want to finish this up quickly."

" **Got it kid, let's tear these guys a new one."**

Activating my balance breaker. I began the chant. "I who shall awaken I am the Red Dragon Emperor who walks the path of light. I follow my dreams and have an infinite hope, I shall become the Crimson Emperor. I shall show you a bright new future!"

" **Dragon Promotion: Crimson Emperor!"**

Spreading my wings of light, I fired the feathers of light toward the UL's. The enhanced light feathers crashed straight the alien/robots, the attack pierced their metal skin and tore them to pieces Flying straight down I landed behind Ex and nodded at him. "Heard you needed a hand."

"I had it handled." He said slicing through another one of the drones with a small glare up at me, but I could tell it wasn't as intense as before.

Grinning beneath my helmet I nodded. "Sure, yeah did Ex, sure yeah did." Using my sword of cut through a UL. "Dragon Blast!" Firing off an attack, I chuckled as Ex did the same as me. "Father like son, right?"

"Shut up dad." Ex grumbled as he smacked another drone out of the way. Our little conversation was cut short as a familiar feeling hit me. Looking around I could see the others felt what I did. All of us jumped out of the way as something crashed into the ground. As the dust cleared I stared at the machine dragon Garvarudan… Okay this I don't get, I literally saw him not that long ago, and yet here he is looking even stronger. Though his left arm was different, it had a drill like sword, and it had something attached to its back… Is that a missile launcher? Oh shit… And that wasn't the only thing different about the UL. It felt stronger… How is that possible? Could it be because they are machine based their power can be increased artificially at a stronger rate?

"Good to see you again Red Dragon." The monster hissed out as steam escaped from it's mouth. "It's been a while."

"Huh? I saw you not that long ago… It hasn't even been thirty minutes…." Turning my head in confusion I looked at Ex, Riona and Rose who had came over next to me.

"Uncle, time flows differently in their home. For him it could have been several days." Rose explained quickly as she held her sword in front of her…. Shuddering I inched away from the blade, as did Ex and Riona. Good to see I'm not the only one uncomfortable with that sword.

"What's with the drill arm? Compensating for something?" Ex smirked as he eyed the mechanical dragon.

Glaring at us Garvarudan held it in front of us. "In our last battle my arm received too much damage and had to be replaced. That damn Addoza gave me this. Even after I sent him the blueprints for my original arm. Oh well, this thing-" Holding it up the drill began to spin violently. "-Will do nicely. Now Drill Baby Drill!" Slamming his drill arm into the ground, we all jumped into the air avoiding the massive shockwave that shook the ground.

"Okay, I do the references around here!" Shouting at the machine dragon I raised my fist and fired off a ball of fire, which smacked the UL in the face. The remaining drone UL's began to fire at us with either laser attacks or bullets. Rose spun her blade around her, deflecting the bullets or the lasers back at the UL's… Holy crap that is cool. Riona using her artificial sacred gear either absorbed the attacks and re-directed the power or just smacked the attacks away with her demonic power. Ex and I did something similar we just powered through the attacks. He used his power of destruction to literally rip attacks apart, while used my own boosted dragon attacks to keep myself and the others safe. However, despite all the attacks, none of them so much as touched Garvarudan. Grinning at us the dragon lowered itself to the ground, and… Oh shit! Multiple missiles launched from the pod on his back.

" **Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!"**

"Longinus Dragon Blaster!" Charging up the energy from the center gem on my chest, I fired the green energy at the missiles destroying a good portion of them, as the others fired off attacks as well. As my attack ended I saw that Garvarudan was heading straight for Ex. "No!" Flying in front of my future son and pushing him out of the way I took the attack. "Fuck!" Shaking violently, I spat out blood and was thrown back by the force of the attack. It didn't destroy my armor… but it came pretty damn close…

"Dad!" Rushing over to me, the crimson-haired teen looked over me. "You idiot, why did you do that!? If you die, we all die!"

My helmet fell away, and I grinned despite the pain. "Forgive me, if I didn't want to see my future son die in front me." Reaching down Ex pulled out a vial of liquid and poured it down my throat. I felt whatever energy I had used up was now back, and that the wound Garvarudan had caused was now gone. I started to sit up but was stopped by Ex as he glared at me.

"Stay. This is my job now. Riona, Rose watch my dad. This bastard is mine." His eyes began changing between their normal sapphire blue, to the green slit pupils of a dragon. Slowly walking toward the UL dragon, I saw a crimson aura surrounding Ex. "Garvarudan, you've made a poor decision and now you must pay! Balance Adjust!" Ex's body was then changed… He wore a scarlet colored version of the scale-mail armor, though his was much sleeker. From his back four dragon wings appeared, and Galatine changed becoming much more dangerous looking. The blade became a pure crimson color and became jagged. The hilt of the blade took on the form of dragon wings, while along the blade is the Gremory family symbol.

" **Scarlet Dragon Counter Balance!"**

Holding his artificial blade out in front of him Ex charged it with the power of destruction and the power of a dragon. "Diablos Boosted Gear Counter Balance: Crimson Dragon Sword of Extinction. It's also called the Existence Cutter With my will and the power of my father combined with this blade, nothing survives!"

" **Boost Blade! Boost Blade! Boost Blade! Boost Blade! Boost Blade! Boost Blade! Boost Blade!"**

"Well… Shit." Garvarudan said, and just as he tried to escape the armor around his chest was now gone. Standing in front of him is Ex… I didn't even see him move… Let alone feel it… Holy crap. My power combined with Rias's… and the training he received from Vali, Kiba, and myself… Created this fighter.

"Ex is the strongest fighter out of all the fighters in the House of Gremory." Rose said sensing what I was feeling.

Riona nodded with a small smirk. "Now with this Counter Balance armor unlocked, he is even stronger."

In crimson flashes of light, the UL dragon began to lose body parts. Just staring at this scene, I knew that the future was in safe hands with Ex and my kids. "No kidding… His powers are unreal…" Watching the unfair slaughter of Garvarudan, I couldn't help but feel pride.

"Damn it!" Garvarudan tried to release a large amount of laser attacks toward my future son… I tried to jump in and yet the girl's held me back. The looks on their faces told me to simply watch and wait.

Frowning Ex held his sword out in front of him. "In the name of the House of Gremory, and my father this will be the end of you!" That is when Ex simply walks through the laser attacks. The energy was completely destroyed as he walked toward the dragon. Raising his sword, Ex sliced off the remaining limbs of the UL dragon. Leaving only his torso and head, raising his sword above his head Ex cut it off, killing Garvarudan. Breathing out a sigh Ex's armor vanished, and his sword returned to normal. Slowly turning around Ex had… a grin my grin on his face. "That's… How you do it, dad." The crimson-haired teen's eyes rolled back into his head and he was about to pass out.

Rushing over I quickly caught him and shook my head with a smile. "Good job son, you've earned a rest." Picking him up, I slowly turned around to face the other girls. "Can you take him? I should continue helping the others."

"You got it." Riona took Ex's form, while Rose took his sword which had fallen from his hands.

Smiling Rose bowed slightly. "It was an honor fighting alongside you Uncle Magnus but be careful."

"You too-"

" _Father, come in can you hear me hear?"_ Robertina's voice came from the small ear piece.

Frowning I touched it and nodded. "Yes, I can, what's going on?"

" _You better come to the tower Father, we have a slight problem."_ My daughter with Ravel sounded…panicky, very panicky.

"What's going on?" I asked as a strange feeling clutched at my heart.

" _It's Loki, he's finally re-appeared and with him… Is a giant metal wolf and Ruma Idra, one of the invading generals."_


	78. Into the Future part 6

**Okay guys I am back and I have to say... Damn... Writing this chapter was well... Taxing to say the least. I got it done though and I hope you guys like it... Now I am jumping straight into the next main arc after this. So there is that. Now I just want to say thank you to everyone who faved and followed me and my stories. It means a lot guys, really it does. I wouldn't be here without you guys, same with my reviewers. I love hearing back from all of you... Okay to everyone who has supported me... Just thank you. Thank you. Now onto the reviews!** **Merendinoemiliano Yeah things are getting worse, and yeah Magnus will train his teammates even further. Trust me you'll see how strong everyone is in their next few fights. Striderm8 Hey I am glad you caught up and yep the early chapters are pretty bad... To be honest I want to go back and re-edit the crap out of this entire story. Anyway I am glad you like Magnus and don't worry about how long it took you read it. I am just glad you stuck with it. Blake2020 If you liked last chapter you'll love this one. WweTheBeast2015 I am glad you like it and here is the next one. Striker56 Yeah it is scary and this chapter really show cases everyone's strength... You'll see. As for Loki yeah he is the classic villain, that is just who he is. Ace yeah Dragon Apples could, but because they are grown in Tannin's territory Magnus would need to buy some and then start to grow his own. Also yeah there is a battle on that scale happening. Now I hope to see you all in the next chapter!**

* * *

After hearing the news that Loki reappeared, I went along with Rose, Riona and the passed-out Ex to the Tower. Vali's daughter created a magical circle for us to teleport to the headquarters of the Defenders. In a quick flash of light, we were in a large metal hanger. Looking around in shock my jaw dropped slightly, yes this is a magical hanger, so it had several magical circles. Though that wasn't all, there is a huge hustle and bustle of men, women, and everything in between running around different types of vehicles of all types. Tanks, special jets, assault vehicles, souped up cars, hell I even saw mechs…. And not just Gundam types, there was Zoid looking creatures and… Wait are those Power Rangers? They look like the Satan Rangers, but the uniforms are different and so are the colors… What is going on here? Just how big is this team?

" _Attention Zeta squad prepare to move out, UL soldiers have appeared in the youkai territory. Use of combat mechs authorized."_ A woman's voice came over some sort of intercom. Looking up I could see a large metal/glass viewing port and inside are various people in gray uniforms working on computers with headsets on. Running by us is a squad of different races, in various forms of clothing or armor. They all were headed toward a large circle. Then a large mech suit was moved onto the circle with the group I am going to assume is Zeta squad, suddenly they were transported away.

"What is this place?" I asked finally gaining my voice back. "Who are all these people? What's with the mech's and Zoids and… the freaking Power Rangers!?"

Rose smiled and motioned for me to follow her and Riona. Following them, I did my best to avoid the stares I was getting… Yeesh this is weird. "This is launch hanger for the Defenders, the assault vehicles, mechs, and other type of machines are the brain child of Lady Seekvaira Agares, the Grigori and yourself. The different vehicles can provide aid in combat or help traverse territory that would otherwise be impossible. The mech's help those of our allies who aren't as… Well in your words 'broken as fuck'. Or enhance one's capabilities in combat, as for the Rangers… To be honest they just showed up one day and they were welcomed with open arms. To be honest I think that they are just an elite squad of high class people and being in the suit let's them act out."

Huh…. Seekvaira? I remember meeting her a couple of times in the underworld, and she did have that rating game with Sona and her crew during our match against Sairaorg. Who knew she could come up with something like this? As for the Ranger thing… That kind of made sense… Shaking my head I watched as Riona was approached by what looked like paramedics. Though they had the Sitri family symbol on their uniform.

"It's just exhaustion from over use of his artificial Longinus, just make sure he is up and ready to move out again." Placing my future son on the gurney, the silver-haired teen shook her head as they pulled Ex away. "The medical technology of the Sitri family is used here, and so are their people." Riona turned to look at me with an explanation.

"Wow that's impressive…" As we continued walking out of the hanger I caught a glimpse of something that shocked me to my core… Siegfried! Only… not Siegfried… Okay it's him but he looks older, and in better health than I saw him last. Hell, he even had swords again… but why is here and not in prison? Hell, he isn't the only one, there is Jeanne… Hercales, and several people I didn't recognize, including this one guy with all white hair…He felt like a grim reaper but at the same time… a human… The hell?

 **Something about him is off partner… He doesn't feel like the Knight in Sitri's command, if anything his power is unnatural.**

No, kidding… Staring at Sig and his group I started to head toward them… We already had problems with the UL's we don't need the Hero Faction's top fighters causing issues.

"Uncle Magnus relax."

Feeling a hand on my shoulder I turned to look at Rose and pointed at Siegfried. "Relax? Those guys are terrorists in my time- "

The daughter of Kiba started to explain things to me, pulling me away. "They earned their freedom a long time ago, and work as a… black opps group. The former Devil King Falbium created the team, alongside yourself."

My jaw dropped. "I created the supernatural Suicide Squad… Why not, I helped with making all of this…" Groaning I shook my head, and finally we found ourselves in a large elevator. Leaning back against the wall of the elevator I rubbed the bridge of my nose. "This is a little much…Wait if there are this many people here…"

"The war with the UL is wide spread." Riona crossed her arms and closed her eyes. "There are many attacks, in various parts of the worlds. Then there is the fact that the main army is in the UL territory."

Okay that makes sense, it really does explain a lot to be honest. "Despite the numbers we have, there multiple battles going on at different fronts."

Rose nodded a neutral look on her face. "Correct. Today is especially bad, typically we don't end up in large back to back battles like this in one day."

"So, you guys do get some time off and get to be normal kids… That's good at least." Sighing I shook my head, as the elevator was going up I decided to ask some questions. "So… I am guessing neither of you, can tell me who your mothers are?" Both girls shook their heads… Great there goes that question. "Uh what are your dad's doing then?" The two of them looked at one another then shrugged… Which I guess meant they could tell me. "Is Vali out on the frontlines like I am?"

Riona had a small smirk on her face. "Not often, he mostly spends his time at dig sites or at a ramen shop."

Frowning for a moment I raised an eyebrow. "Wait are you telling me that Vali… The Greatest White Dragon Emperor, the battle hungry maniac… is a- "

"Ramen loving archaeologist." Riona shook her head and sighed. "Embarrassing." She rolled her eyes and looked the other way.

 **I wonder how Albion is handling the fact his possessor prefers digging in the sand, than fighting.**

I… Wow, in a way he kind of took after Azazel. He's a researcher… Kind of interesting to know. "What about Kiba?" I asked looking at Rose.

"Father spends his days at the front with you. When he isn't fighting, he is at his dojo." Rose explained with a smile, her hands behind her back.

Nodding I rubbed my chin in thought. "That's cool, I guess even after all this time we still fight together… Hey what Gasper does or my brother and sisters?"

"Uncle Gasper is also fighting, but he is also busy with other things as well." From the way she said it, I guess I wasn't allowed to know what he was doing yet. "As for Uncle Mason- "Rose stopped for a moment and looked at Riona who shrugged and took over.

"Your brother took over for Wayland Smith, and your sisters both work for Devil King Ajuka. In fact, some of the tech and systems we use were developed by their teams." The daughter of Vali told me just as the elevator stopped. "No more questions for now, we're here." As the doors opened. Following the two girls, I looked around the new room. It looked like a cross between Oracle's Clocktower and the Justice League Monitor Room. Large flat plasma touch screens with various people in uniforms surrounding them, along with Helmwige and Robertina. Above the touch screens are holographic screens displaying several different locations. One of which is a rather large beach… Where Loki stood, alongside a metal version of Fenrir… Great Mecha Fenrir… Then next to the metal wolf is blue machine looking man. He had three horns coming of his head, three metal wings coming from the right side of his body. with a machine gun/canon type weapon resting over his left shoulder. Instead of eyes, he seemed to have a visor like Geordi La Forge from Star Trek.

All around the group were various types of UL soldiers, great just great…. Sighing I decided to focus on the rest of the room. There seemed to be a couple of workbenches nearby, along with vials and potion making things… Interesting. Along with a few rows containing what looked emergency supplies, and weapons. Near the very back of the room there was several doors, leading off to different rooms and given the signs… I am guessing bathroom, kitchen, bedroom, and lab, there also looks to be a lower section but I couldn't make out what was down there.

Now there are a large group of people in front of the screen that had Loki. Most of them are my kids. Robertina and Helmwige were sitting in high tech chairs and were tapping away on their holographic touchscreens. Their siblings surrounding them, along with Gasper's kids, and Lirenkus. Among them were people I didn't recognize. The first is a tall devil that looked a little older than me, he had dark black hair and is heavily muscled. Just from the way he carried himself, and his looks… That must be Sairaorg's son, Gryphon. Well he looks almost exactly like his father, hell he is wearing a similar outfit his dad wore when I first met him. Though his black jacket is much longer, and he wore a silver chest piece that stretched all the way around his left shoulder and arm. The pauldron of the armor looked like a griffin ironically enough with a royal blue gem clutched in the beak, and the gauntlet cut off near his wrist. The rest of his hand is covered in a black fingerless glove… Huh could that be an artificial Longinus as well? Or just armor?

Standing next to him is a girl dressed in a Kuoh academy uniform, she looked to be around. She had pale skin and dark purple eyes, she had long curly black hair, which is tied off in a high-pony tail. So that must be Saji and Sona's daughter… Good for him I am glad they got together. Though what's weird is… She didn't have Sona's calm demeanor… To be honest she reminded me of Serafall, guess she acted like her aunt.

 **Their power is quite high, even stronger then their parents combined. The youth of this generation are simply amazing.**

Yeah, no kidding, I can feel their strength from here. "Rose, what is Saji's and Sona's daughter's name… And just out of curiosity, does he have any other kids?" I asked pointing at the girl, who was rocking back and forth on her feet.

Leaning next to me Rose whispered. "That's Umiko and yes Uncle Saji has more kids. Though they are on other missions now."

Blinking I turned my head… Huh, who knew… Good for Saji. Noticing us finally, the others nodded at the three of us… Expect for Umiko, because she disappeared. "Where did she-Gah!"

Appearing right in front of me, the daughter of one of my best friends grabbed my hand and shook it happily. Her eyes gleaming with excitement. "OhmygoshI'msohappytoseeUncleMagnus!"

Sweet merciful lord she's going to tear my arm off! Not to mention I can't understand a word she just said. Holy crap she's like Serafall two. I can't tell if that is funny or not. Suddenly she was pulled away from me by Airi. "Umiko you're going to break dad. Yourself speaking way too fast for anyone to understand." My blonde daughter, pulled the girl away from me… Looking down at my hand I winced slightly, damn she had a strong grip. "Sorry dad, she can be a little excitable…"

Grinning I rubbed my hand. "It's fine and uh… Nice to meet you Umiko." Sighing I shook my head, walking up to me is Gryphon who extended his hand to me.

"Magnus." The son of Sairaorg Bael grinned. "Good to see or in this case meet you."

I shook his hand with the uninjured one and nodded. "You too, wish it was under better circumstances."

"Same, now since we were just waiting on you to get here. We can start planning." Together we all walked over to the monitors and began to discuss our attack plan… Which wasn't really that big of a plan. It boarded on simplicity really. We would attack head on and kill anything that stood in our way.

"I think the real question is, who fights who when we get to the big leaguers." Zen cupped his chin in thought.

Frowning I glared at the image of Loki. "The douchebag is mine, I beat him once I can do it again."

"That just leaves the Metal Fenrir and Ruma Idra for the rest of us." Kurenai pushed his glasses up his face. "Though with the other UL's in the way, we'll have to fight our way through."

"Like that'll be a problem." Airi cracked her knuckles with a grin.

"No kidding." Chuckling Gryphon rolled his shoulders.

Looking around Lirenkus sighed. "I'll handle Ruma Idra no offensive to you kids, or you Magnus but I have the best chance of dealing with him."

"None taken." Holding up my hands I sighed and looked around. "Now are we good to go?"

"I believe so father." Shin smiled at me. "Though… Are we missing someone?"

"Yeah, me."

Turning to the voice I smiled slightly seeing Ex walking into the room, guess he recovered far quicker than I expected. "Good to see your up and about."

"Thanks." Ex nodded at me and slowly looked around. "Where's Ernestine?"

"Mama Asia and she are still at the house I believe." Kurobara answered at her older brother.

Shiroyuki shook her head. "I spoke with her a little while ago, she was sent on a mission by Mama Asia."

Mission? What did Asia send her to do? Sighing I shook my head and decided to focus on the task at hand. "Alright, if we're all here we are working together people. Now let's take these guy's down."

* * *

Using a magical circle to transport to the location not far off from the beach, our oversized group stood together in our own small teams. Airi, Zen and Shin were all working together, which was cool. The new Church Trio were together, and apparently, they worked really well together. Next is Robertina, Helmwige, Merrick and Kurenai. Robertina while not a full-on combatant like her other siblings made up for it, in terms of being a healer… Yeah turns out she found a way to transfer her healing ability through her flames. With Helmwige acting as a shield to help cover her, Merrick would lead the way and Kurenai's deadly lighting and Shinto powers would take care of the rest. Ex is working alongside Rose and Riona, despite the fact that Serana and Umiko's protests. The three of them worked well together, and it would be best to keep them together for this fight.

Speaking of Serana, her and Kain are working with Shiroyuki and Kurobara. While I knew what my girls could do, I had no idea what powers Gasper's kids possessed. It will be interesting to see what they could do. Lirenkus, Gryphon, Umiko and myself were a team. Mostly because those three wanted to work together with me, which didn't bother me in the slightness. Looking around I nodded at the others. "Alright let's do this guys."

"Right!"

Everyone dropped into a fighting stance and charged forward into the large group UL's. Airi, Zen and Shin met the group of drones first and… It was almost beautiful watching them fight, Zen and Shin would jump in first slicing with their swords and Airi would finish the job. All three of them worked like a well-oiled machine, they anticipated the other's moves and adjusted themselves according to the situation… It's poetry in motion. Together the three of them cut their way through the UL's forces.

Helmwige using her barrier technique blocked incoming attacks, while forming magical circles around her shield to attack. Robertina surrounded herself in a wide circle of flames that… Well it looked like a mixture of phoenix fire and dragon. While a pair of fiery dragon wings appeared form her back… Well that is new. Throwing fire at the drones, while defending herself with fire, Robertina would occasionally throw a ball of fire at her siblings, the ball of fire she threw is a bright gold color. The moment it touched them they were healed… Wow. Merrick who led the charge of this group, cut through UL's using his superior speed or threw kinetic blasts of magic to break the hoard up and make them easier targets for Kurenai's holy lightning strikes.

Ex using his power of destruction and sword skills looked like a deadly arc of black and red energy. As he fought through the drones, Ex literally became death incarnate as he fought. Rose following close by him and, switching between different vials making her a whirlwind of power, and color. Her speed is even greater than Ex's and she used that to her advantage. By staying ahead of his attacks, or by creating distractions for Ex to take advantage of. Riona had her artificial sacred gear at the ready and acted as the long-distance attacker and shield for the group… It's weird, she is more of a support type than Vali is… She kept energy fire off their group, and anything she missed was absorbed by her sacred gear. Which in turn powered her up, she really is a support type or at least she is in this fight.

"Now take this!" Holding out her hand Serana created a magical circle but strangely enough… It had an hourglass inside of it. A group of UL's and their attacks froze… Holy shit… Did she learn time magic? Is that really a thing…If so it makes sense, she is Gasper's daughter. "Now Kain!"

Extending out his hand the black/blonde haired teen created multiple swords from… Well darkness and sliced through the attacks, then the drones that launched them. "I got them sister." He said his voice sounding… almost possessed of something sinister. Shiroyuki and Kurobara both used their touki enhanced senjutsu attacks to keep their group protected. Seeing the four of them fight, I was impressed… I guess Koneko's strong friendship with Gasper is shown through the kids…. Seriously it's like all these kids were raised and trained together since an early age… That may be the case here, because given how they all fought? It would make sense.

"Magnus get your head in the game!" Lirenkus shouted calling me to attention.

Shaking my head, I flipped over a UL and fired a blast of energy at the thing. "Sorry about that." Summoning a shield of fire, I blocked an attack from one of the drones as Lirenkus punched one of the UL's in the face with some dragon fire. "Hey Lirenkus, quick question… How come your fire is like mine?" Avoiding an attack, I reached out and grabbed a UL drone by it's weird head and threw it into a group of it's kind. "Dragon Blast!"

"Not the best time, but- "Preforming a spin kick, the devil grinned. "-Then again that is what I've come to expect master."

I was so caught off guard by his statement I nearly got coldcocked by one of the drones. Flipping over the UL, I summoned Ascalon and cut through the alien/robot. "Master? Wait are you in my future peerage?"

"What? No, but you did teach me everything I know." Lirenkus took a large breath and breathed out a fifty-foot cone of fire. Turning the surrounding enemies into ash. "You saved my life with a blood transfusion during a terrorist attack, when I was a kid… It had some side effects." Slamming his fist into the ground, the older devil created a wall of flame between Shiroyuki and a rather large enemy. "You offered to take me as your student, when I developed the ability to create dragon flames. After that well the rest is history."

"No kidding." Ending up back to back I looked at Lirenkus with a small grin. "Fire rocket?" My student grinned back at me, then moved to stand by my side. Together we formed a fiery shield around ourselves. "Fire rocket!" We both launched ourselves into a group of drones, destroying them.

"Ahahaha it's been a long time since we fought together like this." Laughing Lirenkus patted my back and jumped back into the fray.

Shaking my head, I rushed toward a large group of ULs UFO like enemies, jumping over a few of their attacks I returned fire with my own. Pushing deeper into the enemy territory, I found myself surrounded by some of the more humanoid UL fighters. To be honest they all looked and felt a lot stronger than the typical ones I've been fighting. "Okay this may get a little tougher." Rolling out of the path of an attack, I fired off a Dragon Blast. Though no matter how many I destroyed, they just kept coming. Looking around with a glare, I grit my teeth in annoyance. My primary target is Loki, and while I had those special vials that restored my energy… I rather not over use them...

"Looks like you could use a hand!" Something slammed in the ground next to me, creating a large dust cloud. As it cleared I chuckled seeing Gryphon, Sairaorg's son, looking just like this father his entire body is covered in touki, and he had a large grin on his face.

Shrugging I cracked my neck with a grin of my own, a grateful look on my face. "Sure, why not. Boosted Gear: Balance Breaker!"

" **Welsh Dragon: Balance Breaker!**

As my armor came over my body I began to look around. "Alright let's- "

"Hold it Magnus, let me put my party clothes on. Balance Adjust!" As he spoke I watched as body is covered in a bright flash of silver light, and when it died down my jaw dropped. Standing there in silver armor is Gryphon. Now his armor looked like his father's when he and Regulus become one, but this one had some obvious differences. The helmet he wore is in the shape of a griffin head, from the back of the helmet is a royal blue like mane. The pauldrons of the armor didn't change to much, but became more ferocious, the blue orbs shinned brightly. He now had full-fledged armored gauntlets with claw tipped fingers, in the center of his chest plate is a griffin etched in a royal blue.

"Counter Balance: Silver Gryphus Leather Rex. The perfected form of my artificial Longinus, Silver Gryphus." Dropping into a fighting stance the son of Sairaorg's touki increased dramatically. "I made a pact with the Griffin King Zephyr." Chuckling the dark-haired devil raised his fist and when he punched… a whirlwind of force blew straight through the UL's drones… tearing them asunder, it was like they were peeled apart, layer by layer until nothing remained.

 **If I had to guess kid, I would say he's even stronger than his father in his legitimate balance breaker.**

Holy… Crap… I…. Well… that is beyond impressive. "Well let's not by out done here partner, let's show him what we can do!" Summoning a large amount of energy to my hand I began to boost my power.

" **Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!"**

The red orb in my hand began to grow bigger and larger, until it is now twice the size of a bowling ball. Forming the energy around my fist I pulled my hand back. "Dragon Shotgun!" Punching my fist forward, giant multiple orbs of dragon power consumed all the drones that were unfortunate enough to be hit by the attack. Looking at Gryphon we both nodded, and began to tear through the drones, as we fought together, I learned a few things about the teen. Like his mother is Kuisha, Sairaorg's queen. How I figured that out is simple… He could create Hole's like she could, but instead of using them like she did… He did something different. Gryphon would create a Hole in front of him, and then he would kick or punch inside of the Hole. Then another Hole would appear near some far-off enemy and his attack would hit them…. Wow. Unlike his father, Gryphon is not just a pure power type, he is a technique user as well.

"Let's switch it up. Form Change!"

" **Welsh Dragon: Dragoon!"**

Once in the Dragoon armor, I drew Dyrnwyn from my back and began to slice through the ULs. Using the Dragon Canon on my left hand to blast groups of the enemy. It's weird, but fighting with everyone here… It was like fighting with my group back home, and not because of the high powers. It's because we all could fight on our own without needing commands. We trusted and knew the others were strong enough to handle each other.

Kind of weird I could fit in with my future kids, and the kids of my friends… Really weird… Though now that I am thinking about it… Does Nic have any kids? If he did where are they now? Raising my wings, I blocked an attack from machine gun fire. As it ended I cut through the UL, looking around I dismissed my armor and held out my right hand. Summoning the Divine Dividing Gauntlet. "Release!" In a quick flash of light, the anti-monster gun that I found in the Dimensional Gap appeared.

"Alright Reaver let's see what you can do." Closing my eyes, I focused on suppressing my soul and dragon half. Which isn't as easy… Even with practice. Deep within my body I pulled on the demonic power that was forced into my body, letting it wash through my entire being.

"Devil Trigger." Opening my eyes, I felt a surge of power course through my veins, as four bat wings appeared from my back. Now using Devil Trigger had some interesting side effects… Temporarily becoming a full devil again is just one of them, but because of the raw demonic power coursing through me… Well the veins around my eyes became more pronounced, and black. Add in the four devil wings and the raw demonic power? Yeah, it's intense, I didn't like using this form much… Mostly because it's hard to keep my soul and dragon power suppressed, it felt… unnatural. Anyway, when I first started to train this form… I decided to switch up my fighting style. Since I didn't have access to the overwhelming power of the Boosted Gear, I chose to be more of a long-range fighter like this. Which meant using Reaver and channeling my demonic energy through the gun.

Aiming Reaver I poured demonic energy through the gun and fired at the ULs. Taking off into the air, I kept using Reaver as a channel for my power. Twisting in the air I avoided a laser attack from a UFO UL and shot off a bolt of magic. Firing off a quick succession of different elemental attacks, that blocked or destroyed the UL's or their attacks. One of the more humanoid looking UL's flew straight for me. Grinning I twisted around the drone, wrapping my left arm around it's neck. Pressing Reaver's barrel against the top of it's skull, I fired. Dropping its body, I fired again, destroying the rest of the thing. "Hell, the fuck… Gah… Damn it…" Gritting my teeth I could feel my soul, fighting against the demonic power… Okay fine I get the message…Landing on the ground, I stopped suppressing my soul… and with a grunt of pain the devil wings vanished from my back. As my veins returned to normal.

Panting heavily, I shook my head, and returned Reaver to the white gauntlet. "Okay… time for a quick boost." Reaching into my jacket and pulling out the case that Kurenai gave me earlier I opened it and took one of the vials. Draining the contents, I shuddered as energy smacked me in the face. "Round two."

"Mind if I give you a hand!?" Landing in front of me is… I think Umiko, but she looked different. Instead of her school uniform, she had on… a magical girl outfit that looked like Serafall's. Though instead of being pink like her aunt's or blue like her mother's. Umiko's outfit is violet, blue, green, and black. In her hand is a staff, but it looked like it is a combat ready weapon. "Sparkle Shine, CardIce it's your time shine!" Extending her staff, ice cards fired straight toward the UL's.

The ice incased the drones, and then it latched out and connected to all UL's she hadn't attacked. Dropping to the ground all the soldiers began to smoke and sizzle until they blew up… Ice that burns…. Wait CardIce? That's another name for… Dry ice! Staring at Umiko my jaw dropped. She may act like Serafall but her mind it worked like Sona's… That is a scary combination. Just watching her fight, showed me how dangerous she truly is. She would use either ice or water in creative ways. Creating a shield of ice so pure and smooth, it reflected several attacks. Or she would create a dry ice bombs that would knock the drones into someone else's attack path.

All the raw power of her aunt but combined with the mind of her mother…. Terrifying. Simply terrifying.

"Father!"

Turning to the voice I saw Kurenai motioning for me. "We cleared a path to Loki!"

"Go Uncle we'll catch up I am going to show these guys, not to underestimate a Magical Girl!" Preforming the sideways V-sign and sticking her tongue out, Umiko created a sparkle… How did she do that?

"Hahaha don't worry about us." Gryphon grinned as he tore a rather large ape looking UL in half.

Grinning I nodded. "Good luck guys! Turning around I ran toward Kurenai and headed straight for Loki. "Time for some pay back."

* * *

Running to the beach, I noticed that it was just me, Lirenkus and my kids. Which meant the others would be holding the line, letting us face the main threat. Standing fifty feet away from the trio of bad guys. Just staring at them I knew… I was going to have to pull out my trump card, a power I hadn't used since I fought Cao Cao. It's incomplete but it had a ton of power, and that is something I was going to need here. Loki is a hell of a lot stronger then he should be now… I guess being on the UL side of things, really gave him time to catch up. Plus, there is the Metal Fenrir… Just staring at that thing freaked me out… It looked like Fenrir, only metal… Also, it is a lot bigger…plus it certainly felt a lot stronger then the one I knew. Then there is Ruma Idra… That UL is frightening… Sure Garvarudan was strong… really strong, but this UL is on another level.

"Ah the Black Celestial Dragon." Rumba Idra spoke his strange eyes seemed to glow, as he looked at me. "It is a pleasure, and it is good to see you again Fire Drake." Rumba Idra nodded at Lirenkus, in respect.

"Okay… that dragon zoid wannabe called me the same thing. What is up with that?" I asked turning my head in confusion. Sure, my armor is black, but it's also gold as well… Plus the way he said it… Made it sound like I wasn't the only Celestial Dragon around. Is that possible?

Shin gave me a nervous smile. "You're not the only one… There are the Silver and Platinum Celestial dragons as well. Though you helped the other two ascend to that title."

Huh… So, I wasn't the only one to reach that level of power? The only one I can think of is Vali… Does this mean he takes my powers as his own? Or does he just surpass the Heavenly Dragon's power? Who could be the second one? Nic? Saji? Or is it someone I haven't met yet… Questions for later. "Thanks Shin. Now let's deal with these jokers."

"I agree." Stepping forward Lirenkus removed his long jacket, his face becoming stern. "Rumba Idra. You're mine. The rest of you fight the wolf. Magnus." Turning to look at me my student nodded. "Loki's all yours."

"Ah so the Fire Heart, shall face me? This shall be fun" Bowing slightly the UL looked… pleased? Suddenly they both vanished… I didn't even blink… Hell there wasn't even a trace of them moving… Looking down I stared at the spot Lirenkus was standing… The sand wasn't even disturbed…. Holy shit. Also, a little off topic but… How many fucking names and titles do I have? Seriously… I'm still the Red Dragon Emperor but I am also the Celestial Dragon… What else am I in the future?

"Now that they are out of the way. Fenrir attack." Loki ordered with a smirk, flying into the air the evil god looked like he was going to watch. Lunging for us the massive wolf extended it's claws and opened its maw revealing a massive row of sharp fangs. Jumping out of the way we all took to the sky, while those of us with sacred gears activated our balance breakers… Or counter balance in my kids' case.

"Helmwige, move around we don't know how strong that thing's fangs are." Airi ordered as a pair of golden wings appeared from her back… Okay that is awesome, the top of the wings is gold with two purple fan/gems in the middle. While the membrane of the wings is pure purple light. "Robertina, you and Helmwige work on a way to seal that thing's movements! Shiroyuki, Kurobara stay away and provide covering fire, alongside Kurenai. Zen, Shin, Merrick, Ex you're with me!"

Rushing in Airi raised her fist and punched the metal wolf in the face, the force of her punch caused Metal Fenrir to stumble slightly… Oh crap, snarling the wolf smacked its head against Airi but the fan/gems began to glow brightly and suddenly I heard Fafnir's voice. **"Shield!"** Purple energy appeared around my eldest daughter and kept her from being knocked back…. Wow that's cool. Flying around the wolf, the blonde delivered high powered kick's or punches at the monster. "Vacuum Wave Maximum Power!" Pulling her fist back, she punched forward causing Metal Fenrir to fall to it's feet… while the water behind the wolf parted, kind of like the Red Sea and Moses

Shin flew straight in with his two holy katanas. "Cross Slash!" Forming a cross with his two swords, my half angel son fired a cross made of light at the wolf. However, his attack didn't end there. Flying around the beast he created, multiple slashes of holy light each one in trapping the wolf. "Now by the power of Lord Michael, begone!" Pulling one of his swords back, Shin charged it with golden light and jabbed forward. The golden holy light shot from his blade smacking Fenrir and causing the holy light holding the wolf to explode.

"Renzokuken!" Raising Durandal IV in the air, the Gunblade holy sword charged with holy power. Flying straight at Metal Fenrir, Zen began to slice at the wolf. The blue-haired teen is moving incredibly fast, slicing into the metal frame of Fenrir. Zen kept the attacks up, as small arcs of blue electricity traced along his body… It was like the more he attacked, the faster he got. Jumping back from the wolf my son raised his sword above his head and swung down sending a massive bullet of holy power at the metal wolf.

"Demonic Chaos!" Charging straight for legs of the wolf, Ex's entire body glowed with the power of destruction. Cutting his sword through the monster's legs, he forced his aura into the cut's made. His power began to attack Metal Fenrir from the inside out and began to tear through the thing's circuits and frame. Each of the kid's attacked, and then backed off to allow their sibling a chance to get in on the action… They are a well-coordinated team, all of them are.

Merrick held Caliburn in front of him with his eyes closed. Several magical circles appeared around the blade, as silvery flames slowly poured from the circles. Wrapping around the blade, the fire didn't look like magical fire, or even the spirit flames that is used in senjutsu. Reaching out with my senses I felt something strange… The fire it's alive… Even more so than the senjutsu fire… what made this even stranger is the fact… These flames… It felt like Merrick, like his bare essence of who he is now visible for me to see.

 **I don't believe it…**

"Ddraig you mind sharing buddy?" I asked looking at my hand, I had an idea of what it could be, but I rather have Ddraig tell me.

 **That is Soulfire. It literally is the bare essence of a Being. It is different from senjutsu or touki. Soulfire is the power of your essence, not just your 'soul' or 'spirit'. Soulfire is the entire amalgamation of what makes up the Self. Every thought, action ever done. It is the user's identity and being that fuels it. That author of that series you like got it right. Very few beings in the world can use Soulfire, and if your son is one them… He is a truly gifted individual.**

My jaw simply dropped staring at Merrick as he slowly opened his eyes, and he pulled the Holy King Sword back. "Soul Cutter!" Slicing his weapon in a wide arc, the fire lashed out cutting deeply into Fenrir's armor and into his body. Yet the wolf is still standing, and his body and armor are still repairing itself but with the constant attacks, it can't do anything but try to repair itself.

"Meteor Blaze!" Turning my attention to Helmwige, she summoned chunks of the ground and reformed them into thick fiery rocks. Sending them high into the air with her hand raised, and the moment she dropped her arm is when the meteors flew back to the earth striking the metal wolf. The attack forced it straight into the ground. These guys are not letting him recover, not even for a minute, they are going to do their best to kill him on their own. Before it could get back up another attack struck the wolf.

Robertina who was close by her sister, created a massive torrent of flames. The fire is a mixture of gold and crimson. "Dragon hellfire!" Pelting the UL monster, I watched as intense flames began to eat up at the sand at Metal Fenrir's feet, turning it into glass. Forcing the wolf to fall back to the ground.

"Spirit Flare!" Shiroyuki and Kurobara raised their hands creating a giant ball of white spiritual fire. They threw the ball of fire at the metal wolf, and the moment it made contact there was a flash of light. "Now Bind!" Suddenly the ball of spirit fire created massive chains, that wrapped around the wolf. Which began to pin the creature to the ground.

Kurenai removed his glasses and reached into his jacket pulling out a knife. The design reminded me of a Native American one, though the jagged blade looked to be made of amber. The short hilt I think is made up of deer horn with some kind of metal lining it. At the end of the knife is a small gold feather. Gently pricking his finger Kurenai, spread the blood across his cheeks making four lines. Two on each side of his face.

"I am not like most of my siblings, I am a researcher at heart and not a fighter. Yet as the eldest and first born I have the most authority." Looking down at the knife in his hand my son, reversed his grip on the weapon and held it up in front of him. "Thus, I must use this power. I inherited the blood of my mother a fallen angel and the power of her clan. My father is a dragon, and his fire burns within me. However, there is one other power in my bloodline, the power of my grandmother my father's mother. She is descended of the Ho-Chunk tribe a mighty people, and once I made a pact with that tribe's Sacred Beast. He agreed to lend me his power through this, my artificial sacred gear. Storm Blade: Balance Adjust!"

 **(AN: Just to make it clear Maria Maverick, Magnus's mom is a quarter Native American. Her father and grandmother did come from the Ho-Chunk tribe. So, while the blood is weak in Magnus, and thus his kids. Kurenai still learned about the tribe and the Thunderbird… He is a researcher after all. Plus, I figured why wouldn't he have his own artificial sacred gear? Plus, Thunderbird and holy lighting? It goes well together.)**

In a flash of lightning Kurenai was changed. His entire body is incased in a light gold and white armor that resembled an eagle. The helmet is a full face one, with a large beak with two metal ear tuffs. The eyes of the helmet are white, while golden armored wings lined the shoulders, biceps, thighs and legs of the armor. The booted feet had talons as did the gauntlets, from his back he had four wings. Two were dragon wings, while the second pair were the feathered wings of a fallen angel. In his hand holy lightning appeared but in the form of a jagged spear.

"Counter Balance: Thunderbird Storm Armor another armor." My son's voice echoed from within his helmet. Raising the jagged spear into the sky, the wind began to pick up as thunder clouds rolled in over the sky. Pointing the spear at the metal wolf, lighting fired from the sky striking the new Fenrir piercing through his body.… Holy fucking hell… My kids kick ass… They are doing some serious damage, and they are keeping Metal Fenrir contained. It wouldn't be long before they destroyed this monster.

Roaring out in frustration and anger, the large wolf struggled against it's restraints and the damage it received. Growling it snapped at anything that came close, but none of my kids were stupid enough to do that. Snarling Metal Fenrir let out a roar that shook us in the air… and from two dark circles appeared…two more metal wolves… What the hell… While from the water a large metal sea serpent appeared.

"Metal Hati, Skoll, and Midgardsormr." Loki had a smirk on his face, he had been watching this fight much like I have been. "You really think I wouldn't be prepared for your children, did you?"

Glaring at the Norse god in frustration, I decided to deal with this like I did everything in life. By making fun of it. "Looks like my kids are kicking your kid's ass. So, care to see if I can you beat you up? Because my kids said I could kick your ass." I knew my kids could handle themselves, even if he did bring more creatures to the party.

"As always your annoying." Glaring at me Loki took off further into the sky. "But I accept."

Chuckling I cracked my neck and followed him. Despite my attitude I knew this Loki is much stronger now. Though now that I had a better look at him, I could see he had cybernetic enhancements installed in him. Which meant I had to take this seriously. "Ready partner?" I asked looking at my gauntlet.

" **Ready Magnus. Let's show this joker why he shouldn't mess with us."**

"I who shall awaken I am the Red Dragon Emperor who walks the path of light. I follow my dreams and have an infinite hope, I shall become the Crimson Emperor. I shall show you a bright new future!" In a flash of crimson light, I stared at Loki who raised an eyebrow at my transformation.

"Crimson… Much like the Devil King's little sister. Well this should be interesting." Extending his hand, the evil god created a magical circle and fired needle thin ice missiles at me. Spreading my wings of light, I used the power of the Vanishing Dragon.

" **Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide!"**

Spinning the sword of light in my left hand I flew straight at the god, swinging the blade at Loki's head I hopped to end this in one go. Loki raised his arm and created a magical shield blocking my attack. Flying backwards I avoided getting smacked by the douchebag, who created several more magical circles and fired more attacks. Flapping my wings, I fired off the feathers of light to counteract his attack. This went on for a few seconds, but I broke off the attack and headed straight for Loki. The god flew away, and thus began our game of cat and mouse. Chasing after him I would either use the Dragon Blast or try to attack him with my sword of light or the lance made up of Ascalon's power.

Loki would either avoid my attacks or fire a magical attack to push me back. This went on for a few minutes, but I finally had enough of this. Boosting my speed, I raced toward the god, infusing dragon fire into my sword of light I swung the blade. "Burning Dragon Slash!" The fiery sword struck the god and cut into his chest. Crying out in pain, he flew back but I wasn't done with him. Kicking the god in the chest, I spun around and backhanded Loki in the face.

Gritting his teeth in frustration, Loki glared at me and suddenly the air around us became us frigid. The wind picked up and a large storm brewed around us. "I'll show you, dragon… You will face the full wrath of Loki!" Raising his hand, he created a large ice spike and tossed it at me.

Slicing through the attack, I looked up in time to see Loki punch me in my armored face. As stars danced around my head, I felt something hit me in the stomach. "Guh." Gritting my feet, I gripped my armored stomach and stared up at Loki who had a cocky grin on his face. The evil god blasted me back with a magical attack, and he kept up the assault. Growling I ignored the pain and charged the god tackling him. Raising my fist, I began to punch him in the face repeatedly. With each attack, I began to divide his strength. I'll be damned if I give this guy an inch.

We both hurtled toward the ground and slammed into the wet sand… hard. The force of our attack created a large crater. I lifted my hand summoned my sword of light. "Give it up Loki surround now."

Despite the pain he should be in, the god grinned at me and spat out some blood. "You haven't beaten me, not yet. You aren't the only one that can gain power, with an armor transformation." Whistling with a cocky smirk, the god summoned a magical circle and created a flashbang.

"Gah!" I clutched my eyes in pain… I shook my head as my vision began clear up. I saw that Metal Fenrir had escaped the bounds that my kids put him in, and made his way to Loki… What could he… No… "Oh hell no!" I raced toward Loki, but it was too late. In a flash of light, Loki and the UL wolf had vanished. In their place is now an armored man in wolf plate armor. The armor coloring is the standard UL metal, and the armor itself was simple in design. It had two massive spikes on the shoulders, with a wolf head helmet. He did it… He fused with the Metal Fenrir like it was a sacred gear…. Shuddering in shock I could feel that Loki was even stronger now… By how much I couldn't tell anymore… but it was enough to cause me to freak out.

The wolf helmet vanished, and Loki stared at me with a smirk. "Now then Red Dragon, where were we? Oh, I remember your death!" Flying straight toward me, Loki slammed his fist into my stomach. The attack literally destroyed my armor…falling to my knees I began to cough up blood… Oh god… that hurt… Staring up at Loki I could see the evil in his eyes, raising his fist he was about to well most likely kill but me stopped. "No… Not yet, I am going to kill your children in front of you- "Before he could finish speaking I slammed the Boosted Gear into his face, forcing him back. "How… Do you have the strength to stand?"

Growling I summoned the Divine Dividing Gauntlet and called upon my trump card. "Loki… You've made a poor decision and now you must pay!" Both my gauntlets became black, and that is when I started to chant. "I who shall awaken, I am the one who has mastered the paths of Domination of Supremacy and left them both behind. I am empowered with the Infinite I am a part of the Dream! I shall soar above beyond the heavens and become the Celestial Dragon, and I will reign my fiery wrath upon you! Celestial Dragon Drive!" In a flash of black and gold light I fond myself in the armored form of the Celestial Dragon, once again. My explosive aura forced Loki back, holding up my spear I aimed it at the god. "You'll pay for threatening my family."

Spreading my golden wings, I crashed straight into the god, and as he took off into the sky again. I gave chase and thus our fight began again. As we flew through the air, I summoned golden orbs of fire and lobbed them at the god. Loki dodged the attacks and fired a freezing blast of wind at me. Ignoring the below zero winds, I infused my spear with my gold fire and sent the attack straight at the god.

"Why? Why do you always get in my way!?" Loki shouted as he created ethereal chains, lashing them out at me the chains wrapped around my gauntlets. Spinning me around, Loki let go of the chains. Sending me hurtling toward the murky water below.

Spreading my wings, I stopped myself from falling. "Because you're a madman, who's trying to destroy everything! Heaven's Wrath!" Firing off the golden energy feathers, I watched as Loki's armor is pelted with my attack. As the attack ended I flew straight toward him and sent a kick into his stomach forcing him back. Spinning my spear in my hands, I charged forward hopping to impale the god.

"Ragnarok will happen, whether you like it or not!" Loki roared as he summoned the chains again, and he used them to block my attack by capturing my weapon and forcing it to the side.

Growling I headbutted the god and pulled my spear free. "The hell it will!" Slamming my fist into his face and forcing the god back I began to boost my power. "Celestial Dragon Fire!" Around my body a massive golden dragon appeared, made of golden flames. Around Loki's body an icy aura appeared that took the form of a giant wolf. Crashing into one another, our battle avatars began to duke it out. The wolf began to claw and bite at my dragon fire, while my dragon breathed flames on the wolf while smacking its tail against the beast. Our fight went on like this, our battle avatars trying to get past the other until they exploded. The force of the explosion forced Loki and I away from each other.

Panting I glared at Loki who I am sure is glaring right back at me. "It ends now." I growled out as my aura began to build once again.

"I agree." Loki nodded as his power began to rise once again.

Flying straight at each other, I incased my fist with gold fire, as Loki incased his had in blue ice. Yet as we got close to each other, I forced my hand to return to normal and caught his attack. While sending my left fist into his stomach, forcing gold fire through his armor. Crying out in pain the evil god was stunned briefly, spinning around I tossed the douchebag toward the beach. Raising my left hand, I snorted. "Celestial Fire!" The golden flames raced toward the evil god and slammed him into ground.

Lowering myself slowly on the sand I felt my armor vanish…and that is when I fell to my knees. Panting heavily, I clutched my side in pain, looking at Loki I could see that the UL Fenrir armor is gone… it was utterly destroyed.

"How… how are you so strong…" Loki glared up at me his mouse filled with blood… He wasn't dying, but he would be losing conscious soon enough.

"I get my strength from protecting my family, friends." Struggling to stand I winced again… Yeah, I think I broke my ribs… thank goodness for my high pain tolerance. "You who fights for nothing but himself and his own selfish desires… You'll never beat me, especially with that stupid haircut." I smirked despite the fact I really felt like I should be taking a nap. Loki just glared at me, but soon passed out…. Thank goodness for that… Now… Looking around I could see the majority of the UL grunt's that they brought with them, are now gone. My kids were dealing with the remaining UL monsters… so that just left… Rumba Idra… where… Oh me and my big mouth.

A beam of light appeared not that far from me, and the UL stepped out of it. Just from looking at him, I could see that his visor eyes were cracked. While a couple of his horns are missing… Wow, he looks kind of jacked up. Though where is Lirenkus-Never mind. Coming up next to me, my future student looked bad. His shirt is all but gone, he is bleeding from several places and his left arm looked broken.

Panting heavily Lirenkus shook his head. "Forgive me Master but I've failed… he summoned his main body."

"Lirenkus it's… wait main body?" I asked in confusion.

Rumba Idra had a smirk on his face as he looked at me. "Yes, my main body is arriving. Behold." He pointed upward.

Following where he was pointing my jaw dropped in shock… Appearing in the sky is a massive alien battleship… It reminded me of Star Destroyer crossed with a hawk. The ship is massive spanning over a thousand feet in length alone. The bottom of the ship had a massive insignia on it… which I am guessing is the UL symbol. Holy shit… that thing had tons and tons of canons on it. "That's his main body…"

"Yes, UL leaders like himself have giant bodies like that. They act as the core for their forces. We can destroy their shells all we like but they will be remade on those ships." Lirenkus explained with a grim look as the ship slowly moved over head of us all.

"That is correct Fire Heart, if you wish to beat me then you'll have to destroy my main body." The UL looked incredibly smug with that statement. The UL held his hand over and the battle ship changed forms… becoming a body that was similar to the one in front of us. A mouth began to form on the bow and it let out a roar… however that wasn't the creepiest thing… another slot opened on the bow and it became a large red eye. "A single shot from my main body's canon can destroy anything and penetrate any barrier or defense. As long as my power source remains I will destroy this entire area, along with you all!"

Lirenkus stared at me and gripped my shoulder. "Run! If he kills you here the future is gone!"

"But what about you-"I started to say my eyes wide but was stopped as Kurenai and my other kids flew over to me, though they were in normal clothing. Looking over I could see the other monsters weren't destroyed but they were detained at the very least. For now.

"Father don't worry about us you need to leave now!" Kurenai pushed me away. "Helmwige create a circle and get father out of here!"

"Of course, father you need to- "The silver-haired girl started to say

Laughing Rumba Idra shook his head. "Now why would you want to leave, before the fireworks?" Snapping his fingers, multiple UL's that looked like copies of his own body appeared in the air. "Attack!" Just as the copies started to fly toward us at alarming speed, something fired out attacking them… They looked like bats…. Only on fire…

"Am I too late to join the party?" Appearing to the left of us, from a red circle is…

"Ernestine!?" Shouting my eyes went wide with shock, as my half-vampire daughter smiled.

"Hello father." She curtsied again and slowly walked over to us all, while her other siblings all looked at her in shock the blonde dhampir bowed her head. "Hello Rumba Idra."

Chuckling the UL turned his head. "Hello, half breed, I am so glad you joined us. Now you may die with your family."

Clicking her tongue Ernestine wagged her finger. "I'm afraid that will not happen, you see I come bearing a message and it's one you must hear."

"Oh? What's this message and who is it from?" The UL seemed intrigued.

"It's from our father, and the exact wording of the message is this: You done goofed." The blonde girl smiled politely and placed her hands behind her back. Appearing in the sky is a massive ship… No not just a ship. It's my familiar Ragnarok, only fully grown…. and he is being used to play the music. On the bow of the ship is a large group of people… suddenly they all jumped. The figures that landed before us… were… Well holy shit they were well… my friends and the girls…or I should say my wives. They all looked… well impressive, very impressive. First up is Rias, despite looking a little older she hadn't changed much at all. Her long crimson red hair is slightly longer, and in a professional pony tail. She is wearing an outfit similar to her mother's only without the long gloves. The coloring of her outfit is gray, and she wore a pair of black boots instead of heels.

Akeno who was right next to Rias looked almost unchanged, just a little older. She kept her long hair down, and she wore a business suit. She had a black blazer, white shirt with a black tie and skirt. Along with dark pantyhose covered legs, and short pumps. Koneko now… She looked wow… She really did look different. First thing is she is much taller, much taller. Hell, she was Xenovia's height. Her normally short silver hair is much longer; her hair went down to her shoulders. She wore a white kimono, that was lined purple, with a yellow obi. Her cat ear's and tails were both out, but she now had two tails instead of one. Next to her is Kuroka… She literally looked unchanged, hell she even wore the same kimono she always wore… Guess if it ain't broke down fix it.

Xenovia who held Ex-Durandal in her hands, her blue hair is much longer and went down past her shoulders. She wore a navy business pantsuit and dark brown heeled boots. Irina who was next to the blue-haired woman, wore a business outfit like Akeno's only with a silver cross on her neck. Her hair chestnut brown hair, is short…while in my time she had the longest hair out of all the girls, now her hair goes just past her neck and is slicked back in a professional manner. In her hand is a holy blade I have never seen before…It's coloring is similar to Durandal, only the coloring is reversed the blade is gold and is blue lined, and the hilt of the blade is more like a traditional long sword…. Its aura seemed to resonate with Durandal. I don't know what that sword is but… It seems to match Xenovia's sword. Standing next to Irina is Asia… Who looked the same as the last time I saw her.

Next to Asia is a very tall blonde man, his hair is so long that he had it held up in a ponytail. He wore black Victorian style clothing, his entire outfit reminded me Alucard from Castlevania. He had a thin rapier sword at his side… The sword gave me off a weird feeling…It reminded me of a grim reaper scythe…. The man had pale skin, slightly pointed ears, and red eyes…. Oh my god that's Gasper! How did he get so tall!? He's my height! Shaking my head, I forced myself to get a better look at the future Gasper., but despite the physical changes which were major… That isn't what shocked me… It's his attitude, he's so… confident looking… then add in his power… It's unreal… His power… It felt like Sirzechs's only when it was subdued…. Holy hell…

Next to Gasper is someone I thought I wouldn't see but… I knew I would see her soon enough. It's Elmenhilde, but everything about her was different. Her 'I'm better than you' attitude was completely gone… You could see that in just the way she carried herself. Her long blonde hair, is still in the same style and was left unchanged. Though unlike our…. Daughter, she had on simply casual clothing. She wore a light blue dress with white frills, a green leather jacket, flats… Okay what happened to make her more like this? Because this is weird to me… Seriously, she looked like that cool but really sweet mom that everyone loved…

Not far off from them is another blonde-haired man, only he had a mustache and goatee. His hair slicked back and tied off into a small ponytail, to be honest he looked like Cary Elwes. He wore an armored robe like outfit, that reminded me of Duncan's armor from Dragon Age Origins. The coloring of the armor though is black, while the battle skirt is gray with blue designs. Strapped to his side is…. Gram… Holy shit this is Kiba. The now grown up Kiba had his hands behind his back… However, what really freaked me out is the fact I couldn't feel Gram's aura… Normally if that sword is out, I can feel it's aura… yet now? It is contained… and completely under Kiba's control.

Rossweisse stood next to him her hair now short cropped, her silver hair hung around her neck. She wore her Valkyrie armor, but the coloring is black, red and gold. Much like the other girls she seemed almost unchanged. Around her is a strange magical aura, that made me shudder… It was like her power was reaching out and trying to seal mine… Amazing, simply amazing. Did the former Valkyrie, learn advanced sealing magic? On the other side is another blonde, with medium length hair that was slightly curly near the ends. She wore a purple wizard floppy hat with a wide brim, she had on dark magician robes, that had a golden half sun on it. In her hands is a long golden staff, that ended in a dragon claw clutching a blue orb…. That's Le Fay… Well damn she isn't a little kid anymore…. Wait no bad boy she's a married woman… Well she is married to me… so I guess it's okay?

Right behind Le Fay is… another blonde… What is with me and blondes? Seriously Asia, Ravel, Le Fay and Elmenhilde? I like all hair colors but it's weird that there is a bunch of blondes in my life. Anyway, the woman next to the magician is Ravel. Her hair style remained the same, but she let her hair down. She wore a semi-professional outfit, with a gray blazer, a white t-shirt underneath that. A black skirt with I am guessing black pantyhose and flats. From her back are fiery wings but instead of gold or even that silver fire that Riser used against me once… her fire is blue/white.

The last two figures freaked me out. The first one had silver/gray hair with a few of his bangs dyed black. He had a goatee on his chin and he had a lazy and laid-back attitude. He wore brown boots, tan cargo pants, a cotton Egyptian style shirt and a light brown leather jacket… This is Vali. He looks like Azazel now… Guess he took after his adoptive father in looks now. Despite his laid-back attitude, I could feel an outrageous amount of power coming from him… It went beyond anything I've ever felt… It was like Gasper's…. Just how strong did he become?

Now the last figure…. Well… Just from his hair alone, I could tell he is me… My future self-kept a similar hair style, only shorter. Future me had a beard like my… our dad. He is wearing a gray jacket, with a black shirt with a red dragon on the front, blue cargo pants and sneakers… Huh I guess my sense style doesn't change that much in the future… Though like Vali and Gasper… My future self's power is… Well out of this world… what happened…. Hell, everyone's power felt out of this world, but Gasper's Vali's and mine… There was something incredibly off about it all… What kind of training did they all go through to become this inhumanly strong.

Rumba Idra stared at the group in shock… Well as much as shock as something like it could display. "Impossible… The other two generals had attacked all of you, keeping you occupied. How did you get past them all?"

"Fuck you that's how." Future me grinned crossing his arms… Good to know I am still the same. "Now, kids." Future me turned to look at all of us and chuckled. "Let us take it from here."

The UL Rumba Idra grit his teeth and sliced his hand in the air. "Attack!" Those copies of his flew straight toward our group, yet all the adults seemed entirely calm about the situation. None of them so much as moved… What are they waiting for? As they came closer and closer, I was about to move when all the copies were pushed back against something…Blinking in confusion I looked up and saw that they were stopped by some shield…. Not only that the shield had some strange effect, it's keeping them from moving.

"It seems my barrier and sealing technique works." Rossweisse commented her hand extended in the air. "Akeno would you mind?"  
Bowing the black-haired woman smiled. "Not at all." Lifting her head slightly, the sky flashed, and holy lightning struck the UL's that Rossweisse had stopped with her barrier…. She just moved her head… She literally just moved her head… and they were destroyed… holy shit… A large roaring sound gained our attention… Oh right the rest of the metal bunch.

"We'll handle that." Koneko, Kuroka, and Le Fay slowly walked down the beach as the two metal wolves and the fake dragon king headed for our group. Koneko created a complex wheel of white fire behind her back and tossed it around one of the wolf's neck. The fire sunk into the UL's metal body and… Turned it to ash… No noise, no sound… just ash.

"What a pain, hey hubby you better give me a massage after this." Kuroka called out, as a shadowy mist wrapped around the second wolf… and it…. Melted into a pile of goo.

Le Fay shook her head. "Kuroka he is rather busy you know, let him have a break." Raising her staff, the magician summoned multiple magical circles, and from them black/purple orbs appeared. Attaching themselves to the fake dragon king, the entire UL monster simply vanished within the orbs. A couple of seconds pass and the orbs vanish, leaving nothing behind… expect for a small compressed cylinder of metal and even that soon vanished… She just crushed that thing into oblivion.

Shaking my head, I turned to see Xenovia and Irina step up with their swords extended, the UL copies of Rumba Idra that weren't hit by Akeno soon found themselves cut in half… With holy power, but that wasn't shocking… No what shocked me is the fact that Xenovia's attacks were so perfectly controlled…Hell she controlled the holy waves she fired off and redirected them the copies. Irina's attacks were incredibly fast paced.

"It's been a while since we've done something like this." Irina commented with a tired smile on her face.

Xenovia nodded returning the smile. "Yes, it has been, it feels good to stretch out our muscles. Maybe we should join Magnus on the frontlines."

While this was going on Asia walked over to us with a concerned look. "Oh no, you poor dears. Here." Extending out her hands a soft green glow appeared… but it took the form of several orbs and launched into all of us…. Restoring our strength and health…Not only that but I feel like my energy is back up as well. Her powers get even stronger? Seriously That is impressive… Really, hell our health was restored instantly… Asia in my time can't do that.

"I will finish-" The Rumba Idra that was within our barrier moved forward to attack but his body wouldn't move… His lower body is being consumed by white/blue flames, while the top is being torn apart by bats…Okay wow… Ravel and Elmenhilde just tore his body apart… Though with his main body up above us all… That could be worrisome…Especially since the giant red eye, began to charge up…. Shit we need to get… And why isn't any one moving? As the main canon charged up the small guns all aimed down at us and fired. The laser attacks didn't even go a foot…They just stopped.

"If I don't wish it to move, nothing will." Gasper spoke in a clear and strong voice. Then the laser attacks… were sucked up back into the canons, which was followed by an explosion… How… How did he do that? Gasper could only stop time… Right?

"Uncle Gasper is called the Master of space and time." Kurenai spoke seeing the questioning look on my face. "In fact, he is one of the few Super Devils to exist. Lord Ajuka, Sairaorg, and Millicas are on that list."

"Wow… Who knew…" I said looking at Gasper in shock… He's a Super Devil? Like Sirzechs? Well crap that is frightening... The main canon on the UL's main body, looked completely charged… Shit… It fired… a massive wave of red and white spiral energy shot down toward us all.

Rias watching all of this with a hand on her hip sighed. "They never learn do they." Extending a finger, a small orb appeared, just from the feeling it gave off I knew it was the power of destruction. The orb flew up into the sky and spread out into a wide saucer. The attack that the UL launched just…. Vanished…. Her power just destroyed his… Okay that's just… Well damn. "Kiba would you mind?"

"Not at all." Walking forward Kiba pulled Gram partially out of it's sheath. "Gram Birth." A larger and deadlier version of Gram appeared from the large red eye of the UL…. He can make Gram appear? Just like that? Well shit…. That's scary.

Future me cracked his neck and looked at Vali with a grin. "Shall we?"

"Why not." Vali shrugged but he was also grinning. Both took off into the air, once they were high enough…. IT happened. Vali's body was covered in a bright light. He was then covered in armor that looked similar to the Empiero Juggernaut Over Drive. Though there were some differences, his wings were now gone, and in their place is a large red/white cape. While Future me is in his own Celestial form…. Together both Vali and Future me just… Destroyed the UL… They barely lifted their hands, and gold and silver fire consumed the UL's body.

"Interesting." Lirenkus muttered as he watched this.

"What's interesting?" I asked looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"It's nothing… Just both haven't used those forms in a long time. They normally just use their Dragon God powers." My student shrugged his shoulders with a chuckle.

Staring at Lirenkus my jaw dropped. "What Dragon God powers!?"

* * *

I never did get an answer from Lirenkus about the Dragon God powers… Hell no one would answer me… Not even Future me… Then again, it's probably a good thing they didn't. It's not good to know too much about your future. Well… After that display of power…. Things… Well calmed down, I think? I watched as all the kids interact with their parents… It was kind of funny and sweet. Vali is being chastised by his daughter, for apparently not eating right…. Gasper spoke to his children and told them how proud of them he was. The future Sona and Saji showed up…. And to be honest they didn't look that different, they both suits or in Sona's case nice dress clothes. Sona was telling Umiko something about her outfit being too revealing, and Saji went along with it. Kiba and his daughter both talked quietly to one another. I saw Sairaorg briefly, but he and Gryphon had to return to the underworld. Though I could tell he was proud of his son.

Xenovia was fussing over Zen, while asking how he is doing in school. Shin and Irina were both praying and giving thanks to Michael, while Asia chatted with Airi about everything. Kurenai spoke to Akeno about his sacred gear… Which was damn impressive. He touched on all parts of his heritage, sure there is some Native American in my family, but me and my siblings looked more like my dad's side of the family. So, it's interesting to see that Kurenai touch so far on his family heritage.

Elmenhilde and Ernestine stood apart, and the elder vampire began to tell her… our daughter she was proud of her. Ravel and Robertina alongside Rossweisse and Helmwige all talked and were checking over their daughters to make sure they were alright. Koneko and Kuroka held their daughters in tight embraces. While Le Fay lectured Merrick about using Soulfire, warning him it was too dangerous to use.

Finally, there is Ex, Rias and Future me. While the older version of myself spoke to all the kids he waited to speak to Ex last. Watching the scene play out, I turned my head as Future me placed a hand on our son's shoulder and then pulled him into a rather tight hug… Right after he got him away from Rias, who almost crushed him to death with her own hug. The three of them all walked and just from the way Ex looked at his parents… He looked happy.

Shaking my head, I sighed and sat down on the sand. "What a day…"

"You're telling me."

Looking up at future Gasper, I grinned slightly. "Time for me to go home?" I had found out that Gasper was able to send me home, turns out he… could literally turn back the clock. He really lived up to the title of Master of Time and Space.

"It is." Helping me to my feet the dhampir smiled and gently patted my back. "However, we should return you in the clothing you left in."

Staring down I nodded… I was wearing the clothing that I had bought when I arrived in the future. "Good point… So, do we just- "As I spoke I felt a shudder and then looked down… I was in my normal outfit. "-Never mind… So, are you going to erase my memory?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

Reaching into his pocket, Gasper pulled out a green looking pill. "Eat this, after you destroy that grandfather clock and after that all your memories of the future will be gone."

"Alright." Taking the pill, I placed it in my pocket, and sighed… Looking around I found myself surrounded by everyone. "What a sendoff." Chuckling I shook my head with a smile. "Well, despite all the danger… This had been… Interesting to say the least."

Kurenai smiled and pushed his glasses up. "It has indeed. Until we meet again father."

"Goodbye."

"Have fun in the past!"

"Be careful father!"

"Watch yourself dad."

"Bye Uncle Magnus!"

Shaking my head, I looked at Gasper and nodded at him. Smiling the older man extended his hand, and a golden magical circle appeared beneath my feet. As I slowly sank into the circle, I watched Ex who smiled at me. "Bye dad."

* * *

Blinking I looked around…Azazel's workshop. "I'm back… Hell yes!" Sighing in relief I turned around and punched the grandfather clock with a grin. "No more time traveling for me." Shaking my head, I slowly reached into my pocket. Pulling out the green pill, I looked at it with a small frown. "Should I forget the future? I mean… There's so much we could do to prepare- "

 **Kid. The future will take care of itself, right now your focus must be the here and now.**

"Your right." Sighing I threw the pill into my mouth and began to chew. "Huh minty… Hey Ddraig… Could you tell me why we're in Azazel's lab? Also, what was I eating?"

 **You just came to look around, and you found a tick tack.**

Raising an eyebrow, I shook my head. "And I just ate it? Weird…. Also, why don't I remember… Hey you don't think that Azazel, made a tic tack that removes your memory do you?"

 **Possible but who knows kid, your lucky you it just erased a little bit of memory.**

Frowning I rubbed my chin and shrugged. "Yeah your right." Shaking my head, I looked around the room. "I think we should leave… Who knows what weird things will happen if we stay here any longer."


	79. Going to Romania

**Hey guys I am back and I am sorry for such a long wait in between things. I am going to try and get back to a normal update schedule again. Now I want to say thank you to everyone who faved and followed me and my stories. It means a lot to know you guys like my crappy stuff. So thank you, it's because of you guys my stories go on. Now I also want to thank you my reviewers, I love hearing back from you all and getting feedback. Now time to respond to those reviews!**

 **Merendinoemiliano: I am glad you liked the battle and here is the next chapter. No action but it does lead to things to come.**

 **Striderm8: Yeah though something I should have mentioned is, the pill only erased Magnus's memory. Not Ddraig's, he remembers what happened. He just won't say anything about it. Also I wish we all could be that care free.**

 **Striker56: I am glad you liked the fight I had a fun time writing it and yeah your right about the game stat thing. As for Sairaorg's son, I didn't make the connection until you mentioned it. I completely forgot about that DBZ movie villain to be honest XD. Also yeah Ddraig can make it seem like nothing special happened.**

 **Blake2020: I am glad you liked the chapter.**

 **Franciskanneh007: I am glad you loved their interaction, I wanted to to feel like they really were student and teacher. Though obviously at different points in time.**

 **Ace: Since Magnus doesn't remember the future? Not really can't change what you don't remember. As for Inifity Wars? Kind of I want to see what will happen, but at the same time it's more of... It's almost over and that is sad. As for Jessica Jones I just started to watch the second season, so far it's not to bad. As for Black Mirror no I haven't seen it before. Also yes I have listened to the song, it's not bad and it does kind of describe their relationship. As for singing it? Who knows. Yes I have seen Scrubs and I love the show, still a fan. As for his Native American side, naw it hasn't come up, though I will mention it later on, and yes everything is fine. How are you?**

 **Anyway I will see you all in the next chapter!**

* * *

… Things today were going fine, I had a goodnight's sleep, a great workout and breakfast. I even was able to shower by myself without the girls trying to come after me. So, I thought when I decided to take a nap in the living room, I would be left alone. I was wrong. Because when I woke up I was tied to a chair in a dark room. "Who the hell kidnapped me this time? Gah!" Closing my eyes, I shook my head, as a bright light shined down on top of me.

"We'll be asking the questions."

Opening an eye my mouth dropped. "Oh, come on! What is wrong with you girls? Also, where do you keep getting the costumes?" In front of me, shining a desk lamp light into my eyes is Xenovia. She is dressed in... A sexy police uniform, next to her is Irina dressed in a suit, with Asia dressed like Xenovia…Looking down I sighed in relief, I still had my pants and shirt on. I've learned as long as I still have some form of clothing on I will be fine.

"I said we will be asking the questions." Xenovia slammed her hands on the table in front of me. "Now tell us where is that bomb?"

Blinking I turned my head in question. "Are we seriously doing this? I mean this seems-Eep!" My eyes went wide as Xenovia reached over the table, gripping me by the collar of my shirt she dragged me over the table. Forcing my face into hers.

"You better tell me where that bomb is scum!" The blue-haired teen glared at me. "Or should I make you talk?"

"Xenovia put him down." Asia stepped up and placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. The blue-haired girl rolled her eyes letting go of me. Falling onto the table with a grunt, I think I bit my tongue… Can this get any worse? "Here let me help you." The chair I am tied to is straightened up, and a soothing sensation passed through my body. "There you go Magnus, but could you please tell us where the bomb is?" The blonde former nun, gave me the puppy dog eyes… And oh my god I want to tell them something… No fair Asia!

Irina finally stepping in placed a hand on my shoulder, and stuck her head in my face. She had a very sly smile. "If you tell us where the bomb is we can make a deal."

"… I need an adult. "

* * *

 **Ravel's POV:**

"This isn't good, why now all of times do they go missing?" The only daughter of the house of Phenex, looked around in a panic. She needed to find those four right away, but where could they be? Ravel was close to giving up when she heard something strange. It almost sounded like a cry for help. Following the sound to it's source, when she opened the door to a side room her mouth dropped in shock. In the barely lit room is Magnus who is tied to a chair and shirtless, his mouth gagged with a tie. Xenovia is in in lap with her shirt undone, and she see is arguing with Asia and Irina about something.

"… Thus, I should be the one who-Oh hello Ravel." Xenovia greeted.

"Oh, Ravel hel-llo." Asia flushed and had the decency to look embarrassed.

Irina smiled nervously and twirled her hair, trying her best to look innocent. "We were um, playing a game with Magnus… It went a little too far."

Magnus put his head back and gave his manager a grateful look.

"We don't have time for this!" Ravel shouted as a blush came over her face. "Azazel called there's trouble!"

* * *

 **Magnus's POV:**

After Ravel had saved me, we all gathered in the VIP room along with everyone else in my house. Sona, Tsubaki, and Sister Griselda with Dulio in tow all came as well. We were had an open line to Azazel, who was speaking to us from the castle of the Carmilla faction. Given the look on his face, things were pretty bad.

"…. I am sorry could you repeat that for me please? Because I am pretty sure you mentioned that there was a freaking coup!?"

Azazel nods with a grim look on his face. "Unfortunately, something major happened on the Tepes side, and the boundary line between both factions are in a state of confusion. Rias and Kiba may have been mixed up in that. I can't get in contact them from my side."

Akeno frowned and created a communication circle to speak with Rias, but she got nothing. That is worrying… I know they can take care of themselves but not being able to contact them isn't good.

"A coup." Koneko muttered with frown.

"… No…" Gasper shook in anger and fear. I don't blame him, despite how horrible Romina was for him it was still his home. Than add to the fact that Rias and Kiba could be in danger?

"According to the higher ups here on the Carmilla's side the leader of the Tepes has been replaced after the upheaval." Azazel continued his report with a frown. "The King of the Tepes faction has fled from the capital."

"For the King of the Tepes to flee proves that something has happened." Akeno muttered her eyes narrowed.

Sona cupped her chin in thought, then turned to look at me. "The Khaos Brigade, Magnus had a theory that they would be involved in this situation because of the Holy Grail. It seems he was right, the Tepes faction is being controlled the Khaos Brigade."

… I hate being right. "It never rains…" I muttered rubbing my face with a sigh. "Though how did the Khaos Brigade ally themselves with the Tepes faction? I thought all vampires hated outsiders?"

"I came to the same conclusion when I heard about the Evil Dragons." Azazel nods as he crosses his arms. "As for the Khaos Brigade getting in contact with the Tepes? Because both factions avoided contact with one another, so there was a way for them to slip in. You know as well as I do, that there is at least one group that is alienated from the current political power." That last part is directed toward me, and he is right of course… I guess vampires are the same as everyone else.

"Why didn't they seek help from other forces, when they were attacked?" Mason asked with a small frown.

"Because of their pride they wouldn't seek out help, they would rather die then accept help. Or they didn't want the existence of the Holy Grail getting out." The fallen angel shrugged, while the rest of us shook our heads at the stupidity and pride of the vampires. "Either way, I plan on going to the Tepes's headquarters, I want you all to join me in my investigation. With the Khaos Brigade involved we will need some heavy hitters, but because of the recent assault on your side we will need some of you to hang back. Which is why the Occult Research Club and Irina will join me, while the Sitri Group, Griselda, Joker and Slash Dog will remain on standby."

Despite the fact Azazel gave her orders, the Sister nodded. "Understood. Dulio I am sorry I know you only recently arrived, but you will be needed to defend the town."

The Joker of Heaven raised his hand while turning his head to the side. "You know I could just go to the Tepes side and shut them with bad weather."

"I know your joking dude, but even I know that is stupid…. And that's coming from me of all people." I told the angel with a facepalm, seriously I know he could do it and would if ordered but that isn't a smart move.

Sister Griselda Gibb slapped Dulio upside the head. "Are you trying to make things worse between the vampires and Heaven?"

"It's better that we keep several Longinus possessors here, since our side will have a couple of our own." Azazel had a small smirk on his face.

My eyes went wide at that. "Wait does that mean what I think- "

"That's right kid, Vali snuck into the vampire territory. We'll have Joker and Slash Dog there, while the Two Heavenly Dragons be here." Azazel had a smirk on his face.

With Vali and myself I think we will be fine. "Now that we have that out of the way, shall we get going?" I am feeling antsy, I am worried about Rias, Kiba and what the Khaos Brigade could be doing.

"Before you go could you take Bennia and Rugal with you." Sona asked looking at me. "They're powers could come in handy."

Raising an eyebrow, I chuckled nodding. "Sending a reaper and a werewolf to deal with vampires? That is going to be entertaining, that's for sure. Especially the werewolf part, I'm fine with that."

"That's not a bad idea." Azazel nodded holding his chin. "We'll take them. Ravel I want you to stay here along with Mason. Ravel you are still considered a guest among us, and I rather you not be involved in the fighting for now. Mason, I know you want to fight kid, but you would be a walking happy meal to the vampires. You may be Magnus's brother but that alone doesn't offer much political protection. It would be a bad move having you here."

Grumbling Mason nods and snorted. "I get it. I don't like it, but I get it."

"I understand, I would like to go as well but this is best move." The blonde nodded her head in thought. "It will also be good to keep some of our forces in reserve, just in case they need us." Ravel told my younger brother who's mouth dropped slightly.

"Okay if I think of it like that, I feel better."

Azazel coughed gaining our attention. "Once your all prepared, I will create a magical circle to transport you all here on the Carmilla's side. When you get here we'll talk more, now get moving."

* * *

After packing everything I could possibly need, along with grabbing some… extra protection. I joined the others in the basement of the house and prepared to be transported to the Carmilla faction's headquarters. The people sending off included my family, the remaining Sitri group, Sister Griselda, Kuroka, Le Fay, and Ophis. We all were saying goodbye to everyone, while moving into the circle. Those of us heading to Romina were dressed in winter clothing, I wore my normal jacket only it is fur-lined along the hood. Along with some thick gloves, and a black beanie.

"Bennia, Rugal I am trusting you both to support them." Sona told her two servants her arms crossed a determined look on her face.

"Roger that."

"… Sure."

"Magnus." Ravel walked up to me worried look on her face.

Frowning slightly, I placed a hand on my manager's shoulder. "Don't worry Rave we'll be fine."

"It's not that." The blonde took a deep breath before she placed a bag in my hands and started to stuff it. "You'll need to have tissues and here is a pen just in case you have to sign something. Also, here is an extra toothbrush, just in case you forgot yours. Remember to use your time wisely, and don't create any more enemies than you have to- "Ravel began to list off a number of dos and don'ts for me, and I just let her do it. I'm whipped what can I say? "Before you go take this." She held a brown box to me. "These are some phoenix tears sent by my brother, there are three inside. When he found out you were going to Romina he sent them right away."

Taking the brown box, I slipped it into my pack. "Tell your brother I said thanks." Gently squeezing Ravel's shoulder, I turned to look at Kuroka and Le Fay. "Take care of the house for me, and Kuroka… Behave."

Winking the black-haired nekomata had a small smirk. "No promises."

"Of course, we will. Please say hello to Vali and my brother if you meet them." The small magician bowed her head.

Staring down at Ophis I bent down and placed a hand on her shoulder. Seeing how Rassei is on her head, and Noble is at her side. "Behave and take care of these two."

The Dragon God nodded. "Evil Dragons await you."

"Yeah, but don't worry about me I'll kick their buts." Winking I slowly stood up and looked at my parents giving them both hugs. "I'll be back with Rias, Kiba and Azazel soon enough."

My dad placed a hand on my shoulder. "I know son, I just wish you didn't have to face danger like this. Any of you kids."

"I know but I can't sit by and do nothing if I have the power to help."

"We know son, it's how we raised you." My mom gently stroked my cheek. "Just be careful okay?"

Nodding I turned to my brother and sisters. "Keep it real you three, Mason the home front is all yours little brother. Megan, Morgan… Don't experiment on people or set someone on fire."

"Take care big bro, kick some vampire ass." Mason still isn't happy, but he knew it would be better to hang here for now.

"Be safe little brother." Morgan told me with a smile.

Megan rolled her eyes at me. "You agreed to the experiment. Magnus be safe and look after Rias and the pretty boy."

"I will." Waving goodbye, I headed straight for the circle and looked at my friends and nodded at Akeno. The black-hair girl returned the nod and began to activate the magic circle. Taking a deep breath as the light of the circle began to glow. Well… Time to go see the vampires.

* * *

As the light faded the first thing I noticed is the fact we are now in a basement. The second thing is Azazel and the vampire bitch Elmenhilde. While Azazel looked happy to see us, the vampire looked quite upset at seeing us. Especially me. Well the feeling is mutual.

Azazel nodded and motioned for us to follow him. "Sorry to say this but we need to get moving. I'll explain in detail about the situation once we reach the car. Elmenhilde would you mind being our guide?"

"Very well. Welcome everyone I am glad you could come. Though the only one we needed was Gasper Vladi." She muttered the last part, and despite the fact she had a polite look on her face her eyes betrayed her. She viewed us as nuisances, well fuck you too. "Please follow me to the car, it is quite cold outside so please bundle up." She told us keeping a polite tone that had an edge of distaste.

Following the vampire up a set of stairs, I could feel the temperature drop rapidly. Despite the fact everyone is dressed for winter, they all shivered. Thank goodness I have an inner fire in my body, otherwise I would be shivering as well. Though if it got way down into the negatives… Yeah, I will be in a bad way. Shaking my head, I looked around as we stepped outside. "Snow… Awesome." I loved snow, I didn't get to see it in L.A unless I went to the mountains. So, seeing it just all around? This is awesome, also unsurprisingly it's night time.

Strangely enough unlike the rest of us Elmenhilde didn't have any condensation coming from her breath…. Does that mean she doesn't breathe? Seriously or does she just have a really bad case of dry mouth? Meh it doesn't matter, shaking my head I began to look around but stopped when I saw a huge village and castle. "Holy crap it's Castle Frankenstein! I would say Dracula but- "The blonde vampire turned to face me anger in her eyes.

"Do not mention his name." She hissed out before turning around, and marching onward.

Azazel walked up to me placing a hand on my shoulder. "If you don't want your throat torn out, don't mention that one vampire. Ever. Even on the Tepes side, otherwise they may try to take a bite out of you."

"Will do." Shrugging I kept walking.

"Oh, my look how beautiful that is." Asia stated in amazement as she pointed toward the castle. Despite my attempt at a joke the castle really is something, with the way it is built, to the mountains and the surroundings. Hell, even the village is something, they even have some modern looking buildings.

"So, this is one of the bases of the vampires. The church has been looking for this place for years. When I was a warrior for the church I could not even find a hint of this place, yet as a devil I find myself here. Quite ironic." Xenovia muttered as we walked her hands in her pockets, her eyes darting around.

"Co-cold."

Looking at the voice I shook my head at Gasper, poor guy is cold. Placing a hand on his shoulder I sent a bit of my fire over his body, before turning to see if the others needed the same. That is when I got a look at the building we came from. It looked to be a surveillance tower, that's interesting. Must be for border security or something similar. Shaking my head, I offered my help to the others, which they accepted gratefully. Well not Loup or Bennia, they were fine with the cold like me. Once I finished helping my friends we all went back walking, the cars that we were going to be riding in looked to be two station wagons with chains on the tires. Azazel and Rossweisse are acting as the drivers.

"Guess the fact about vampires not liking werewolves are true." I muttered seeing how the vampires sneered at Loup. Shaking my head, I climbed into the car with Azazel. We started to head down the bumpy road. As he drove the fallen angel began to catch us up on the situation. It wasn't pleasant, not by a long shot.

"Valerie is the leader of the Tepes? A girl is leading the male dominated faction?" Frowning I crossed my arms leaning back. "She's a figure head or at worse she is a puppet for whoever really is in charge. Either way it's not good."

"V-Valerie…" Looking down the blonde half-vampire bit his lip, as he dug his fingers into his palms.

"The Khaos Brigade manipulated the anti-Tepes group with their dissatisfaction and the desire to lose their weakness." Azazel's eyes narrowed as he looked at me for a moment. "I've seen what this new type of vampire can do, and they are much stronger then normal. Because of their strength the official Tepes government fled and sought help from the Carmilla faction."

I nodded feeling a little more worried about Rias and Kiba, sure they can handle themselves… However, with the Khaos Brigade here… Yeah, I have a right to be worried. Also, if you add in whatever other nasty surprises that could and most likely will be waiting for us? We had our work cut out for us all.

Scratching his chin Azazel sighed. "I am sorry I dragged you all into this mess, the agents of the Carmilla side will be surrounding the Tepes town. They plan on ending the coup as we go and speak to the vampires in the castle. Basically, we are to get the information we need and break through their ranks, if the situation occurs. However, if HE is involved then there is a high possibility that things won't end well."

… Okay whoever Azazel is talking about must be bad, given how much hate and disgust he put into that one word. "Don't worry about it teach, it's our job to get involved." Shaking my head with a chuckle I leaned back in my seat. "We're prepared." Everyone in the car nodded with me. "Plus, just in case I brought insurance." Putting emphasis on 'insurance' I watched as the fallen angel's eyes light up slightly.

Giving us a smirk Azazel laughed. "You kids sure are something. Now we will join up with Rias and Kiba, if we can we will take Valerie with us. The rest will be handled by the remaining Tepes government and the Carmilla faction."

"I will save Valerie, no matter what." Gasper said his eyes filling with such determination that it almost shocked me. Not because it was there, Gasper has come a long way since I first met him. No the determination mirrored my own when I wanted to save Rias. I must admit the little guy is growing up, hell he wasn't so little anymore that's for sure. He stood taller than Koneko and Ravel. He is now only a little smaller than Kiba, but that isn't the only growth. He is braver, he goes to school and he isn't using his box or bag as much anymore.

Gasper I'm proud of you. Smiling I held my fist to him. "Don't worry we'll get her out bud."

Fist bumping me back Gasper smiled. "Thanks Magnus."

Turning back to the road I watched as we began to drive over a large bridge. Stretching out I let out a small yawn. "We've got a long way to go."

* * *

After two hours of traveling we stopped at what looked like a gondola and lift station. I saw it went halfway up a mountain peak. "Let me guess… That is our way up."

"This is one of the routes that go to the Tepes castle town." Azazel explained as we climbed out of the car and walked onto the gondola.

Slowly it began to lift into the air, I stared out into the sky and sighed. "Beautiful, I wish I could be seeing this under different circumstances." Shaking my head, I turned around and looked at everyone. Our entire group is quietly doing their own thing, all of us have our minds occupied on something. Strangely though Xenovia does something that I wasn't expecting, she pulled out a notebook and begins to read. Taking a closer look, I turned my head. "That's a vocab book? What's up with that?" I asked the blue-haired teen in confusion.

"Huh? Just studying up on my vocabulary." Xenovia explained showing me the notebook with a small frown. "I am having a little trouble with certain phrases, and other things. So I plan to correct that, there is something I want to do, and to accomplish that I need better grades."

"You get good grades though, but hey more power to you. If you need help studying or something, let me know." I smiled at the blue-haired teen who smiled back and nodded gratefully.

Asia tugged my jacket to get my attention. "Xenovia has become very keen on school events, she is doing her best to enjoy being a student." Huh that is true, every school event Xenovia threw herself head first into it. It is always fun to watch her acting like a normal student.

"If you want I can help you with your words." Irina appeared next to her best-friend.

Xenovia shook her head. "No, your grades are the same as mine, I think I will learn more by asking Rias or Akeno to help me."

"W-what!? How rude!" Irina pouted stomped her foot.

Sighing Xenovia shook her head. "Last time you made a mistake with the idiom and compounds, you thought 'survival of the fittest' meant that you could eat barbecued meat regardless of being strong or weak. How could you make such a simple mistake? Especially with your own language."

Frowning for a moment I turned to Irina with a raised eyebrow. "How… How did you get that wrong? Seriously… We speak, read and understand every known language… How could you get that wrong?"

Huffing the angel looked away. "It was… It was simply a misunderstanding due to the parody with barbecue dishes!"

"…. That wait how does BBQ and survival of the fittest have anything to do with one and another?" Staring at Irina I watched her flush in embarrassment.

"First you claim to be an angel, now you're a self-proclaiming 'angel raised in Japan' I am amazed that you came this far in life." Shaking her head Xenovia went back to studying.

Irina puffed her cheeks out and glared at Xenovia. "I'm not self-proclaiming! I was born in Japan!"

"Yeah, yeah Ace of the Barbecued Dishes." Xenovia rolled her eyes and went back to studying… I know this is weird, but I am proud of Xenovia. She is mocking people… Man that is hot… Wait down boy, down!

"Grh! Asia! Xenovia is picking on me!" Irina cried as she turned to her other friend.

"Umm… Maybe we should study together Irina." Asia told the angel with a nervous smile.

"Even you Asia!?" Irina pouted which just caused all of us to laugh.

Frankly it felt good to laugh, who knows when we will be able to laugh like this again. "Magnus." Turning to look at Akeno I smiled at the girl, who smiled back at me. "Did you hear about the news about Sona's school? They are finally building it."

"Yes, I did." When I was packing for the trip here, Saji and I both talked to one another. Poor guy is nervous about being a teacher, but he is ready. I know he will be a great teacher, he is ready for this. "I am excited about it to be honest, and I would love to help the school in some way."

"Sona asked if I would become a teacher in the school. She did say she was looking for guest speakers and trainers. So, you may be able to help." Rossweisse joined the discussion.

"Really? That's cool, and personally I can see why she asked you. Your talented in magic and you're incredibly smart, you would make a great teacher." I shrugged my shoulders while Rossweisse began to stammer, her cute little accent coming into her speech. "Did you accept the offer?"

"No, I am still thinking about it. Though I have no reason to decline, after becoming a teacher at Kuoh Academy I found I enjoy teaching. So, when this is over I plan on looking at school when it is finished being built." The silver-haired woman explained with a small frown on her face.

Smiling I nodded. "Well I think you should, you're a good teacher and I know you could teach those kids a lot."

Returning the smile, Rossweisse nodded. "Thank you, Magnus, we should examine the school together when we get back."

As we were talking about the school, Azazel spent his time speaking with Bennia and Loup. From their conversation I got the gest that Loup's werewolf family, will not be getting involved with this situation. Shaking my head, I went back to speaking with Rossweisse and Akeno while we rode up the gondola.

Thirty minutes passed, and we arrived at the station, upon exiting we met several vampires in uniforms asking us questions. "Former Governor Azazel and the Gremory Group I presume? We are from the Tepes faction." They quickly questioned us just to confirm we were who we said we were. Once done they nodded. "Please come this way, Lady Rias Gremory is waiting for you at the Tepes castle."

As they walked away I stopped feeling something off… The vampires… They had the same presence as the Carmilla vampires… But underneath that, there was something else… Something… Dragon like. This isn't good. I should bring this up to Azazel and the others. Following the strange vampires, I looked around to see that we were missing some people. To be specific, Loup and Bennia.

"They are both gathering information and planning an escape route in case we need it." Akeno whispered to me when she noticed the questioning look on my face.

Nodding I kept my gaze forward, best not let the vampires know that we had two others in our party. The Tepes vampires led us to a fancy looking horse drawn carriage, must be for 'important' guests. Well I feel all kinds of special right now. Climbing into the carriage with the others I sighed, looks like we got another long ride ahead of us… Why can't we just fly there? Or run? Or something else? Seriously I could get the castle in a few minutes if I was allowed to just run or fly there. I know the others are thinking the same thing as I am, we're all a little impatient at the moment. We just want to get in, get our people and get out.

As the carriage moved forward I looked out the small window and shook my head. The scenery is the same, beautiful, dark, cold and virtually lifeless. Much like it's inhabitants, after a short ride a town came into view. It looked just like the one on the Carmilla side, eerily so…Hell despite the fact there was a coup just recently, there is no damage to any of the buildings or the surrounding areas.

"They succeed in the coup with minimal destruction, and effort. They must have used the Holy Grail as bait, to lure all the nobles in before striking." Azazel mumbled to himself as he turned to look at out the window.

"Too bad they aren't on our side, otherwise it would be impressive." Muttering to myself I shook my head just as we passed through the town, and the gates of a large castle. Now I have seen a lot of castles in my short time, and when I joined this supernatural world I've seen some down right amazing ones. This castle is now on my top five castles so far. It looked like it was made of pure rock, I wonder if someone just carved it from the mountain side. The only thing that is keeping this castle from on my top three list? It's the fact that this place literally radiated evil… Shuddering I felt the carriage lurch. "Last stop, locks, clocks and ducks. Everybody off." Getting out of the carriage we were led through a large set of double doors, and into an entryway.

The inside of the castle is beautifully designed, and over extravagant… All around the are hanging gargoyles that seem to watch everyone's movements, while below is a mural carved into the stone itself. The creature looks to be… A dragon… A twisted looking dragon. Holy shit that's Dracul… I remember seeing the image of this dragon before, when I first met Nic. Guess he is pretty important to the vampires. In the mail hall there are a couple of guards wearing authentic looking plate armor, and a man dressed as a butler from the Victorian era. Man, vampires sure are big on not changing that much. The guards were standing in front of a large set of doors, and if I had to guess… That must be the throne room.

"Please wait here for a moment." A vampire butler told us before leaving.

A few minutes pass, and I felt my heart beating a little faster as a familiar voice reached my ears.

"You all came!"

Turning to the voice I smiled seeing Rias and Kiba walking toward us, with a maid escorting them. Walking up to my girlfriend I smiled, despite the circumstances I am glad to be here with her. "Rias, Kiba am I glad to see you guys. You doing alright?"

The crimson-haired girl nods with a smile. "Yes, we're fine and I see you noticed the coup Azazel."

My mentor chuckles. "How could I not? So, I decided to bring the others, hope you don't mind."

"Not at all, I was planning on doing it myself, but they kept us locked in here. I was unable to take action, I didn't even have a chance to meet with the king." Rias shrugged slightly and shook her head with a sigh. "As we were waiting, I was told to come here since some guests had arrived."

"We weren't even dragged into the coup, they decided not to do anything with us during their war." My blonde best friend smiled but it never reached his eyes. "Of course, I am sure that will change soon." As he spoke the guards that stood in front of the doors turned to face us.

"Please come this way, it is time for you meet our new king." As they spoke the doors opened with a large groan from the hinges.

I shook my head. "They should use some WD40." Walking through the doors with Azazel and Rias we found ourselves in a very spacious room. The floor is covered in a large red carpet, with Dracul's image in the carpet. Only in gold. Wow they didn't spare expense, did they? Within the room are several vampires, some wore armor while others had on the clothing of a noble. At the end of the red carpet is a throne that is set a little above the rest of us, sitting on the throne is a young woman, and next to her is a guy. Just from one look I could tell he is a vampire. The vampires in the room felt off… Like the other ones had. Seriously this is going to bug me all day until I figure it out.

Shaking my head, I turned my attention to the woman on the throne. She has sandy blonde hair that is tied into a neat braid, she is wearing a simple white dress and her smile seemed so gentle and sweet. She looked be maybe three to four years older than me. She seemed like a very kind and gentle person, yet… There is something wrong with her… Her eyes, they're empty… As if no light exists in her world. I inwardly shuddered at the sight, her life force felt wrong… It's like she is here and not here. I can't explain it.

"How do you do; my name is Valerie Tepes." She greeted us with a smile, but it much like her eyes and voice are empty. This is painful to witness. "It has um… been decided I would be the new head of the House of Tepes as well as the Queen. I am pleased to make your acquaintance." She isn't looking at us, no it's like she is looking past us all. Yet that changes, a small spark of life appeared in her dead eyes. "Gasper? My Gasper you have gotten bigger."

Pushing past me the half-vampire stared up at Valerie, he has a sad look on his face but forces a smile on his face. "Valerie… I wanted to you."

"Me too. I really wanted to see you… Please come a bit closer." The vampire queen motioned for Gasper to come closer. Slowly Gasper approached the older girl, once he was within reach both half-vampires embraced one another. "…. I'm glad you are doing fine."

"Yes, even though I became a devil I am fine." Gasper said in a hushed voice.

"I heard, and they seem to be taking good care of you." Valerie gently ran her fingers through Gasper's hair.

Gasper slowly turns to look at us. "Yes, I have made many friends, I'm not alone anymore."

Valerie smiles a true smile, and it looks like she is finally seeing us for the first time. "Oh my… So, all of you are Gaspers friends…. Hm?" Valerie turned to look in a different direction, and that is when it happened. A presence appeared in the room, I began to look around for it, but I couldn't see anything. Yet I knew something else is in this room. Valerie began to speak in a language I have never heard before. Yet I knew she is speaking to that presence. Everyone in our group looked at one another, their eyes narrowed. It seems like I am not the only one that doesn't understand.

The half-vampire's face brightens. "Yes, your right, I am of the same mind. Eh? ….. That's still not…. _-_Is that true? Yes, you're right…. _."

Gasper looks worried and confused. "Valerie?"

Azazel turned to look at the rest of us. "All of you look away, especially you three." He pointed toward the Church Trio. "Otherwise you will be pulled away by the Holy Grail."

My eyes went wide in understanding. "The principal of life… She is speaking with the dead… That explains why I can feel it…"

"What? No, we'll talk more about this later." Azazel muttered as he stared at me in confusion.

The vampire standing next to Valerie claps his hands. "Valerie it's rude to speak to your 'friends' not everyone can hear them. You must act like a proper queen."

"You are right." The half-vampire turned to face the man with an empty smile. "I am very sorry everyone." She apologized to us all before clearing her throat. "I wish to create a peaceful society for vampires as I reign as queen. In this world even, Gasper can live here peacefully."

Her mouth is moving but I could hear someone else's voice. Not literally. Breathing through my nose I shook my head, I was right. She is a puppet for someone else. Most likely the guy standing at her side. My only evidence is the fact that the manipulator, wouldn't let his puppet too far out of his sight.

"Valerie…" Gasper had tears in his eyes.

Azazel frowned and glared at the vampire at Valerie's side. "You trained her well, but you revealed your hand, what do you achieve by using her?"

The vampire has a very arrogant and evil grin on his face. "If your asking if I'm the ringleader, I may be. Oh, I still haven't introduced myself yet, how rude of me. I am from the royal family of Tepes, and fifth candidate to succeeded the throne. Marius Tepes at your service, the mayor of our current government. As well as the chief advisor and researcher for our Sacred Gear research department. Though the latter is my main occupation, but I was asked by my uncle to act as the mayor temporarily. In terms of pedigree I am Valerie's brother, and I wish to see how my cute little sister will change the world by standing next to her."

Sneezing I shook my head. "Sorry I am allergic to bullshit." The vampire fixed me with a quick glare, but it vanished quickly.

"You do know we have been in contact with the Carmilla side, was it alright for you to invite us here?" Azazel asked crossing his arms.

Marius shrugs nonchalantly. "The new government wishes to negotiation with other factions, whether they are the Carmilla or the fallen angels. Half of that is a joke, no I don't care about politics all that much. I have left that up to those who agreed to starting the coup with me. Queen Valerie wished to meet you all, and I also have my own interest in meeting you all. I heard so many things about you from our allies."

"Let's put a pin in that for now, since you're behind this I want to ask you something else. Why did you start a coup? Was it your idea or that old bastard?" Azazel once again spat that last word… Who is he referring to? Seriously whoever this guy is I am worried.

"I wanted to have an environment where I could whatever I wanted with the Holy Grail. Valerie's sacred ear is a master piece, I will never get bored with it and I have done many experiments with it so far. That is the only reason behind it really. The previous King my father and older brothers were a nuisance, so I forced them to leave. As for that 'old bastard'? If your referring to who I think then no he had nothing to do with my reasoning." Marius told us smugly with an evil grin on his face.

…Why is my body not moving? Looking back, I could see multiple hands on my body. Oh, that's why. Guess they know me a little too well. Because I plan on ripping that smug look off his face. Growling slightly, I glared at the vampire who stared at me with a such a look of arrogance it made my blood boil.

"Your highness Marius! You shouldn't be speaking of such things here!" A vampire noble had a panicked look on his face.

Another noble also shouted at Marius. "This is the audience room! Even if you are the temporary mayor, we will need to restrain you from say things like that!"

"Have you forgotten who you are speaking to? He is the former governor of the Grigori, the heiress of the House of Gremory and the Red Dragon Emperor! We will lose our heads, if they believe you speak for all of us."

Putting his hands behind his back, Marius smirks at the nobles. "I am so sorry, then please take my role as mayor from me. I would love for that to happen." All the protests died in their throats, so he has all the power here.

"…This is horrible. This is too horrible." Asia the sweet heart that she is has tears in her eyes.

"So you won't release Valerie Tepes." Rias glared at the vampire who simply shrugged.

"Obviously."

Xenovia finally having enough frowns, her voice becoming cold. "Its useless trying to talk to him Rias." She let go of me and summoned Ex-Durandal. "Let's get rid of this guy and go home. He will cause more problems if we let him live." Xenovia's hatred for vampires shone through, she had been keeping it bottled. Well she isn't doing it anymore.

"Xenovia stop! He is the mayor." Rias snapped, she didn't like this situation, but she is trying to be diplomatic. Shaking the blue-haired girl lowered her sword and snorted.

"Who gives a shit." Activating my Welsh Ascension form I shrugged my friend's hand's off, and slowly walked toward Marius. "He is allied with the Khaos Brigade and he is an evil creep. He dies now." Without another word I flew straight for the vampire, my left hand burning with light and fire. Marius smiles and snaps his fingers, just as I came close to him a figure appeared blocking my attack.

"Good to see you, Ddraig." The figure who appeared had caught my fist and is staring at me with an interested look.

I don't know who this guy is, but every part of me that is a dragon told me the same thing. 'Fight him, beat him, tear the enemy to pieces.' Yet the human half of my brain is saying no. This power… It's unreal, gritting my teeth I blasted backwards toward the others. This guy had a mix of blonde and black hair, his right eye is gold and the left is black. He is wearing all black clothing. Black long jacket, black button up shirt, jeans, and boots.

Kiba who came up next to me started to sweat a little. "His power is in a different league… he is no vampire…"

"He's a dragon." I muttered gritting my teeth.

Xenovia also came up next to me Durandal in front of her. "If he was involved with the coup I could see why they succeed. Yet he seems to know you Magnus or at least Ddraig."

"He's a dragon… I don't know what kind of dragon but a dragon none the less." Smacking my lips, I felt a fire burning within my stomach, I wanted… No, I needed to fight this guy. Not only to get to Marius, but because we must fight.

 **Kid I know what your thinking but don't go near him. His level is beyond you all. Even if you used the Celestial Form you would lose.**

Who is he Ddraig? Seriously how does he know you?

 **I knew the moment I saw him, despite the human form. That is The Crescent Circle Dragon, Crom Cruach, he is the strongest among all Evil Dragons.**

My eyes went wide at that… Crom Cruach… From Irish mythology… Just from what I could feel, he is stronger than Grendel by a wide margin. Yet he is stronger than the Celestial Dragon? That can't be right… Can it? Sure, the power is incomplete, but it is the strongest power in my arsenal.

 **He is you can't feel it, but I can. His power is beyond what it should be even in life he wasn't this strong. Do not fight him at all costs, despite the tremendous power you possess… He dwarves you in comparison.**

Frowning I glared at the dragon who simply stared back at me, with an intrigued look on his face. Could he sense my power… and I do mean all of it? If he could I know he will want to fight my strongest form.

Marius clapped his hands. "Let's end the meeting for today, we have rooms reared for you. Please stay awhile, oh and the current head of the Vladi house is here with us. Please go and meet him, and our other guests. They are in the basement." With that said the we were escorted out of the throne room.

* * *

"Hard to believe that he is a vampire." Azazel muttered as we talked about Marius.

"There is not many vampires that will throw away their blood and pride for greed." Rias nods with her arms crossed.

Growling I muttered to myself. "It makes him dangerous, he is willing to do whatever it takes to get his way."

"Exactly he can break any of the laws or rules of his clan." Azazel sighed and shook his head. "He was able to manipulate the nobles to his side, with the promises of the Holy Grail and what it can do. With the Evil Dragon's on his side, it was too easy for him. Then there is the one that gave him the use of the Evil Dragons." The fallen angel narrowed his eyes in anger.

"Who are you talking about Azazel?" I asked finally but the fallen angel shook his head.

"Someone I hope you'll never meet kid." From the look on his face I could tell he wasn't going to say any more. "Now you seemed to freak out back in the throne room, when Valerie was speaking to her 'friends'. Could you understand them?"

Frowning I shook my head. "No but I could feel it… "Shuddering I shook my head. "I rather not talk about what I felt, because it is wrong… Just wrong."

"Who was speaking too?" Koneko asked voicing everyone else's question.

Azazel frowned his eyes becoming hard. "… The dead of that world."

"You mean the souls of humans that went to hell? The realm of the dead? The Underworld?" Asia turned her head in confusion.

"If there are souls of humans, there are souls of other beings… She was talking to those who origins are unknown, nor do we know what state they were in." Azazel's eyes were hard and focused. "Her mind has been contaminated from overusing the Holy Grail."

Rias nods with a worried look on her face. "I noticed that as well."

"… What happened to Valerie…" Gasper asked in a dejected tone. This entire time he has been depressed, poor guy. He really worried about Valerie and wants to know how help her.

"It's the Holy Grail, being in contact with the principle of life. She has been forcefully been told how life and souls are made, and what it really is the more she uses the sacred gear. The information about life, is so huge it's endless. She takes in the concepts of the dead, the living and various other things as she uses the Holy Grail. Within her heart and soul that is, with all those thoughts taken into her… It's only natural her mind snapped." Azazel said in a sad tone his shoulders sagging slightly.

Stopping for a moment I looked at my left hand my sacred gear appearing. I understood what that was like…. When I was forced into the Juggernaut Drive, by Loki's curse the negative thoughts and feelings of the past Red Dragon Emperors. Expect for Valerie it's worst, because this went far beyond anything we could understand. We had to rescue her for this, it isn't right.

"Then she is…" Rossweisse's mouth dropped slightly.

Sighing Azazel shook his head. "She is no longer normal, having the dead talk to her is one thing. Talking to them and enjoying it? Proves the contamination has reached a critical stage. Marius must have forced her to use the Holy Grail a lot…. The power of the sacred gear has been abused by bringing back the dead Evil Dragon."

"Can we save her Azazel?" I asked the fallen angel with a frown, we had to save her not only for Gasper but because she needs to be saved. This power will kill her if she keeps using it and I rather not see that happen.

Cupping his chin Azazel looked thoughtful. "… First, we have to stop her from using the Holy Grail itself and then- "Whatever he was about to say died in his throat, ahead of us a strange man appeared. He looked to be in his mid to late forties, with silver hair. Now just from a look I knew he wasn't a vampire…. That isn't strange, it's the fact he is dressed in clothing similar to Sirzechs when he is in 'Devil King' mode. Only the color of the outfit is silver…. Why does he look familiar-He looks like Vali! Could they be related? If so that explains his energy…Though there is something as well… There is a energy or lack thereof near him… It reminded me of Ophis… Upon seeing him Azazel tenses up, his expression changing into one filled with hate…. So, this is the guy that Azazel has been talking about….

Spotting us the devil smiles. "Oh? Oh my, what a coincidence." From the way he talked he shouted like a younger man.

"…. So, you're here after all…" Azazel spat with such hate you could feel it.

"Hahaha! It's been a while Uncle Azazel, looks like your doing fine." Laughing slightly, he turns his head to the side…. Right he's a devil he can change the way he looks, otherwise I am pretty sure that he and Azazel would be close in age.

"…. Azazel who is he?" Rias asked in confusion.

"…Rizevim. Even though your young, I am sure you heard his name from your parents. As a Gremory you should know who he is." At our teacher's words Rias stiffens.

"You must be joking! Right….?" Rias begins to shake violently.

Frowning for a moment my eyes went wide. "Oh fuck…. "

"Rizevim Livan Lucifer." Azazel told the others who all backed up and away from the older devil.

Smiling happily Rizevim Livan Lucifer nodded. "Don't make faces otherwise your face will freeze that way."

"Lucifer… Does this mean you're his father or- "?

"He is the son of the first devil. The original Lucifer and Lilith, the mother of all devils, he is the grandfather of Vali." Azazel explained with disgust. "He's the current leader of the Khaos Brigade. The one man I didn't want you to meet."

… Oh, fuck no… This isn't good this is not good… This is the guy that Euclid is working for, this is the guy that brought all the factions of the Khaos Brigade together. Add on the fact he is the son of the first devil… The original devil… He is the grandfather of my rival Vali who is the strongest White Dragon Emperor ever. Rizevim… What is his goal? Does he want the same thing Shalba does? Or does he have something far darker planned?

"When the previous Devil Kings ruled the underworld, Rizevim was counted as one of the Super Devils along with my brother, and Lord Ajuka." Rias muttered in shock… Now that made us all back up slightly. Super Devils… Are beings that had abilities that went far beyond any other devil, they are irregular existences. As of right now there are only two Super Devils that are still active in the underworld. Sirzechs and Ajuka.

I knew the third one had vanished for some reason, but I didn't think that he would be Rizevim…

Azazel spat in disgust. "He was in the center of the former Old Devil faction, and yet he hid himself during the devil civil war. What are you planning? I really doubt you have a grudge against the current government, like the previous devil king descendants."

Rizevim began to laugh creepily, his strange chortle echoed through the corridor. "Ahahahahahaha! Well I returned because I have something I want to do now. I heard your doing something Uncle Azazel. I heard that you are trying to make peace with all the factions. I want to support you." He spoke in a friendly and almost joking manner… There is no ill will what so ever… It freaked me the fuck out. Turning his gaze to Rias the devil turned his head. "Crimson-hair missy, is your brother doing well?"

"Do you have anything against my brother?" Rias asked almost flinching at his gaze.

"It's not like that, we are both using the same name Lucifer that's all. Oh well it doesn't matter if you ask me, I will most likely be seeing him soon. If you see him before I do say hi for me will yah?" The devil asked with a friendly smile, despite the fact everyone is somewhat relaxing expect for Azazel and myself Rizevim began to laugh. "I won't take any action because of a grudge or hatred like Shalba or the others. Politics for the devils are good enough with Sirzechs and the others you know? I just want to do something that isn't related to those things, so I am doing that using this organization."

The veins in Azazel's neck, and head began to bulge out. "… I want to punch you and interfere with what you have planned, but this country is neutral. I can't lay a hand on you so easily, I am sure you are receiving the VIP treatment."

Rizevim bean to laugh again. "Ahahahahahahaha! Yeah that's right. I'm the investor for Marius's research and revolution. So, I'm treated like a special guest, it wouldn't be wise to lay your hands on me here. Even if tried to stop me, I have my trump card." Stepping out from behind the devil is a little girl dressed in black. She had long black hair that is tied up in a pony tail, with a bow holding her hair back.

"….. That explains a lot…" I said staring at the little girl who stared right back at me. She looked just like Ophis… Only in different clothing.

Rizevim placed a hand on the Ophis clone's head with a smile. "Meet the mascot of our organization, we made her using the power stolen from Ophis. This is Lilith, be nice to her. I gave her my mummy's name, nice right?"

She silently stared at us looking completely emotionless. It reminded me of Ophis.

"This girl is small but insanely strong, since she is Ophis you know? She also happens to my bodyguard while Euclid is away. I am so moved! Small but powerful girls is so romantic. Now then, I'll be going I have something to discuss with Marius. Let's try and get along, his house belongs to the vampires. Fighting in an enclosed country, where those who live there have so much pride is wonderful." As he walked past us I grit my teeth in frustration.

"Rizevim, Vali is after you." Azazel told the Super Devil with a glare.

Stopping the silver-haired devil turned around. "Oh yeah the Grigori took him and raised him, did he get a little bit stronger? He was always stronger than my foolish son."

"He'll take your head one day."

Rizevim smiled widely. "I am so happy to hear that I want to cry." Suddenly the devil turned his gaze to me, and his smile became even wider. It made me shudder in fear, he is looking at me like I am his best friend. "The current Red Dragon Emperor. Magnus Maverick!" He spread his arms wide and walked toward me. Placing his hands on my shoulders the Super Devil leaned in and hugged me, which freaked out everyone. "It's so wonderful to meet you at last! I've heard so much about you I feel like we're best friends already."

"What… Who… If those idiots from the RDK…"

Rizevim began to laugh again, letting go of me he gripped his stomach. "Ahahahahaha! That's… No, no." Shaking his head Rizevim wiped a tear away form his face. "Euclid told me about you, but he isn't the one that brought you to my attention. Our mutual friend did."

"We don't have any mutual friends- "I started to say but the older devil began to grin, which caused me to falter.

"Yes, we do." Leaning forward he whispered in my ear. "Drake sends his regards."

Backing up I felt my stomach drop at his words. No… No… No… This can't be real… This is the guy who…. Who Drake told me about… Oh god no….

"He said you would react that way when you found out!" Laughing again the old devil smacked his head. "Ah… I haven't laughed that hard in a long time, so Magnus wanna join up with my team?" He asked his eyes filled with an insane light. "You're the only existence who has the power of Great Red and Ophis, plus if it wasn't for you well I wouldn't be here." I couldn't react… I had no reaction… This… is too crazy to think about. "Think about it kay?" Turning around he begins to leave once more. "If you are planning on stopping us by teaming up with the Carmilla vampires, then come at us any time. I'm looking forward to it!"

The sound of Rizevim's laughter echoed through the corridor, and when it ended the sound of stone shattering followed. Azazel's fist is stuck in the wall. "… Vali, I understand how you feel…"

"Magnus what did he say to you?" Rias asked as she reached out touching my shoulder.

Shaking I stared at my girlfriend a look of horror on my face. "My fault… This thing… it's my fault…"


	80. Fellowship of the Holy Grail

**Hey what is up guys I am back with the next chapter, and I hope you are ready for it. Nothing big here next chapter will be action packed though, that I promise. Though we do have some fun moments in this chapter, at least in center areas. Now I just want to say thank you to everyone who faved and followed me and my stories. It means a lot to know you guys like me and my crappy stuff. Same goes to everyone who reviews, I love hearing the ideas you guys have, or just the feedback. Now onto the reviews!**

 **Blake2020: Yep Magnus and others will really need to push themselves to new heights. Otherwise things could get bad for them all.**

 **Merendinoemiliano: I am glad you liked the chapter and yeah the big bad is here. Which means things are really serious now. I am glad you liked the beginning of the chapter, I thought it was funny as well. As for Magnus whose to say it hasn't happened yet? I just don't write it out. Though trust me, one of these days the girls will get what they want. Poor Magnus won't be able to fight them then.**

 **Guest893: I am glad you like this story and I will keep posting.**

 **Striker56: Yep he is here and things will go south fast. Also yeah don't worry I plan on updating, and when this story does end... I think I will cry as well. It's my longest running one, and it will be sad to see it end. Though I am glad you like the story that much.**

 **Ace: Yeah Xenovia has run out of patience for the vampires, also I am not sure if there has been or not. I haven't seen it but then again I am not looking for it either. As for the self-proclaiming thing? It's more towards how she acts in my mind. Otherwise I would have axed the joke. Yeah Rizevim is crazier then them in a way. Also in a fight with Kokabiel? Rizveim would rag doll him.**

 **Kamen Rider W: Yeah Nic does deserve his own harem, and his own story to be honest. If I gave him a harem from Riser's girls, I would include the pawns that dressed as maids, as well as the nekomata's in his group.**

 **Anyway I have to work all weekend so I won't be able to work much on my stories, but I will get back to them soon enough. I hope to see you all later!**

* * *

"Get a hold of yourself kid."

Pain flashed across my face, and I am now on the ground. Rubbing my cheek, I looked up at Azazel. Sighing he held out his hand to me, a worried look on his face. Taking his hand and standing to my feet, I shook my head. "Thanks Azazel… I needed that… Where are the others?" Looking around in the dark corridor I saw that me and the fallen angel are alone.

"I sent them on their way, you needed someone to reboot your system." Crossing his arms my mentor's eyes narrowed. "What did that bastard say to you."

Right… Magnus. exe had stopped working. "Rizevim… He…" Shaking violently I bit my lip. "He knows about Drake."

Azazel froze before frowning, his eyes narrowed. "That isn't good… This entire situation is getting worse all the time."

"You're telling me." Muttering I leaned against the stone wall my mind racing. "Rizevim…. What is it he really wants…? Why did Drake appear to him?"

"I don't know but all I know it isn't good. His interest in you is also bad." My mentor's frown deepened, sighing the fallen angel shook his head. "For now, we will need to be even more careful, avoid Rizevim as much as possible."

"No need to tell me twice." Shuddering at the thought of the Super Devil, I wanted nothing to do with that bastard. I looked at Azazel who gave me a knowing stare, I knew that I had to tell the others about Drake. I had kept it secret long enough, they deserved to know about the Being of Chaos.

"Come one kid, let's go join the others. We have a lot to talk about."

* * *

They weren't as angry as I thought they would be… Or at all. Were they surprised? Of course, but they were understanding about why I kept it to myself. Though our discussion about Drake didn't last to long. We had other problems. So, we began to talk more about what to do, in our situation here. I brought up the fact the vampires felt like dragons, which shocked everyone. We all began to speculate on what the Holy Grail did to them. Though it ended when some vampires came by for Rias and Gasper, Valerie wanted to speak to them. Azazel was asked to speak with some researchers, while we were drawn to speak to Gasper's father.

A maid had led us to a rather large guest room, that looked well… Beautiful, expensive, and historic. To be honest though it just reminded me of a gilded cage, which meant that Gasper's father is prisoner. Sitting on a couch is a man who looks to be thirty or so, he has long blonde hair and is dressed in well made clothing. He looked exactly like Alucard from Castlevania… He even has a rapier, that's cool to be honest.

Akeno stepped forward and bowed her head slightly. "How do you do, we are the servants of the devil Lady Rias Gremory. I am her queen Akeno Himejima, I thought we should come and greet you."

Nodding the vampire urges Akeno to sit down. "Please sit. I knew you would be coming by, this is about Gasper correct?" As Akeno took a seat the pure-blood vampire frowned slightly. "I have spoken to Lady Rias already about that… thing. Sadly, I ended up locked up in this room, quite pathetic really. I never imagined a coup to happen this quietly or for King Tepes to retreat. It seems his highness Marius and his group ordered Lady Rias to be brought here by using my son."

Frowning slightly at his words I turned my head. "When you say that thing? Do you mean…?"

"That… Gasper is functioning as a devil, I was quite shocked when Lady Rias told me." The blonde vampire folded his hands on his lap.

"What of Gasper's mother…?" Akeno turned her head slightly as Lord Vladi shook his head.

I swear I was imagining, but pain flashed in the vampire's red eyes. Yet it vanished as quickly as it appeared. "She passed away after giving birth to that creature."

"She died during childbirth?" Akeno's mouth dropped slightly.

The mostly neutral expression the vampire lord had finally cracked. His eyebrows narrowed into a glare. "… No, she died of shock." … Okay what? All of us looked at one another in confusion, she died of shock? What in the hell happened? "The thing she gave birth to… It wasn't human in shape, at all." Fear entered his voice as he spoke. "It was black, and squirming, it… Crawled from her womb, no words could describe what this eldritch horror truly was. Simply seeing this creature caused his mother to go insane and led to her death."

…. Gasper is a H.P. Lovecraft god/alien creature….? Holy shit… That is frightening…. No beyond frightening…. I remember seeing this darkness, back during the fight with Grendel. It felt evil… No now that I had time to think about it… It felt… alien and inhuman…

"The nurses and several servants who were present at the birth, began to die one by one in strange ways." Gasper's father continued to speak, looking at us he nodded answering an unasked question. "It seems he cursed them unconsciously, several hours after the birth it took the form of a normal baby. It was to late by then my wife had died."

…. Seriously? Just from the sound of it he's blaming Gasper… Granted I understood why he would, but that didn't make it right. Like at all.

"Does Gasper know about this?" Akeno's eyes were wet slightly.

Shaking his head Lord Vladi sighed. "No, he wasn't told about this. We don't know what would trigger him and bring his true form back. I had no desire to find out what would happen. Close relatives of mine who didn't know about the circumstances of his birth, found his sacred gear unbearable to be around. If they knew the truth about his birth they would know the terror we all faced." Covering his mouth, the pure blood vampire looked sick. "We can't consider that thing vampire nor a human, we grouped him as a different being. He was treated like a half-blood, but we don't know if that was right decision. We made him go to the outside world, and yet we didn't know what it truly was…."

"Gasper is our friend, it doesn't matter what he is." Asia stepped up a firm look on her face.

"Gaspy is my precious friend." Koneko nodded also stepping forward. "He is one of my best friends, and he is important to me."

Rossweisse placed a hand on her chest and smiled. "Your son is a sweet and precious boy, he is a wonderful student. I am proud to be his teacher."

"I owe Gasper, he allowed himself to be hurt to protect me." Xenovia mentioned what happened during the rating game with Sairaorg.

"He is so kind that if he wasn't a devil he would make a perfect angel." Irina smiled brightly.

Kiba nodded and crossed his arms. "I count Gasper among my close circle of friends."

"We all love your son like a brother, and we are happy to have him in our life." Akeno nodded looking around at all of us. Everyone stepped up and defended Gasper. Everyone but me… I didn't step up because I was thinking of something. Something that could get me in trouble, but to be honest I think it would do Lord Vladi some good….

"Have you witnessed its true form?" The vampire asked and we all nodded. "… Like I thought, you truly are as accepting as Lady Rias said. She herself said something similar. 'No what matter his true form, Gasper is a devil in my household and he will always be family to me.'" The head of the Vladi household smiled slightly.

That's my Rias, this just reaffirms why I love her. She has nothing but care in her heart for those in her life. My musings ended sadly, as the vampire turned to look at me. "Red Dragon Emperor. I noticed you did not speak, do you not feel the same as the others?" Everyone turned to look at me in confusion.

Sighing I slowly stepped up to the vampire. "I do. I have seen Gasper change, from a scared little boy to a strong young man. He has grown so much, and I consider him to be my brother. Hell, so has my family." Looking down for a moment I closed my eyes, I made my decision. "However, I think you need to learn something about your son." The vampire raised an eyebrow and freaked out as I reached out pressing my hand to his chest. Using my senjutsu I forged the connection between the vampire and myself.

When Gasper started to learn meditation, he didn't go to Kuroka first. He came to me. Rias asked if I used my senjutsu to see if I could help Gasper, and maybe find the route of his dark powers. It didn't work, instead I saw Gasper's life or parts of it. I saw the horrible things that he went through, and it was inhuman. Now before I met vampires or even before this event I had my reasons for not liking vampires. Given how Gasper reacted when I first met him, I knew he had suffered abuse. When Rias told me that he suffered at the hands of his family, and it disgusted me.

Add in all the events that led to this moment? I had a very good reason to hate the vampire race, but as I forged the connection with Lord Vladi something strange happened.

I saw the events leading up to Gasper's birth, I saw the care and love that Gasper's father had for his human mother, no his wife… I saw how excited he was for their child's birth. Then… I watched how the death of his wife hurt him. His son's true form it scarred him… It didn't excuse his actions, but it made sense in some ways.

Breaking the connection, I opened my eyes and stared at the vampire lord. He stared back at me his eyes wide and filled with emotions. What did he see? I knew that when I did this with Gasper, he saw parts of my life. Does this mean he saw how I viewed Gasper?

These questions would have to remain unanswered as a maid walked into the room. "Lord Magnus Maverick and Lady Koneko Toujou, her highness Valerie has requested your presence."

* * *

Koneko and I were taken to an indoor garden which is on the highest floor of the castle. The garden is enclosed with no windows, but there is a large over hanging light that I am going to assume is UV light. There is also strangely a small pond and stream in the garden. In the center is a table where Rias, Gasper and Valerie. Before walking to the table, I stopped for a moment my eyes resting on another figure. Crom Cruach. The Evil Dragon is leaning against the back wall, the two of us stared at one another. Nodding in my direction the dragon closed his eyes and ignored us all. Raising an eyebrow, I took the empty seat next to Rias, and Koneko sat next to me.

"That is my bodyguard." Valerie smiled as she chuckled. More like your baby sitter, he is here to make sure we don't take you and run off. Despite the fact his eyes were closed, I knew that Crom Cruach is aware of his surroundings. If we tried anything he would be on us at a moment's notice. "Lady Rias has been telling about Gasper's life in Japan." Valerie placed a cup in front of me and poured some tea. "I hear that Japan is a very peaceful country."

"Japan is pretty peaceful, and it has some lovely sites. Though my home country is a great place as well." Granted we have a lot of problems, but hey I prefer to look at the good and not the bad. "Your country is rather beautiful as well Valerie."

Chuckling the vampire queen nodded. "Thank you, Magnus, and thank you for calling me Valerie instead of 'your highness' or 'majesty'."

"Magnus has a… quirk about him, he prefers to speak to people as people. Which can often, lead to him getting in trouble." Rias had a smirk on her face and gently poked me in the ribs.

"Eeep." Jumping slightly, I glared at my girlfriend playfully which caused Valerie to giggle. Despite the fact she is smiling, and laughing… It's still a shadow of what it should be, and to make it worse I could feel her 'friends'.

"Koneko I heard you like sweets, what kinds do they have in Japan?" Valerie asked with an interested look. The nekomata began to list off her favorite sweets, and soon we began to talk about other things. Just things in life in general, which was fun. Valerie is very inquisitive and has varied interests. Weirdly enough we got on the topic of Gasper when he used to cross-dress.

"The reason he used to dress like a girl, is my fault. When we played together I would make him wear such things. He was against it in the beginning, but he suddenly started to wear them on his own." The blonde half-vampire began to laugh.

"Geeze Valerie! You can't tell them that!" Gasper whined slightly a blush on his face.

Looking at Gasper Valerie had a sly smile on her face. "Did you fix that habit of yours, where you can't sleep without holding a doll."

"I-yes-"

"You don't seem sure." She teased giggling again.

Just watching this scene felt… Well good, I could see some life coming back to Valerie. While Gasper is acting like a teenage boy who has a crush on his old babysitter. It's cute watching them interact with one another. Looking at my girlfriend I smiled, who smiled back at me and squeezed my hand… When did we start holding hands? Who even started that? So many questions.

"I would love to try some of the sweets in Japan, personally I prefer sweets over blood." Valerie smiled slightly at us but then stopped. Turning her head to the side her eyes glazed over. "_Yes…_ I know. _. However, that is…."

Pulling at my sleeve Koneko whispered. "I can feel the negative spiral of ki in the direction she is speaking, it feels- "

"-Wrong." I finished for her as I stared at the spot with a small frown, I am glad that Koneko can sense the spirits. It means she is getting stronger, and that I am not alone in being freaked out. Luckily the half-vampire queen's 'talk' didn't last long.

Sighing Valerie looked at the UV light, longing on her face. "… Gasper you have seen the sun before?"

"Yes, because of the power of the day-walker. You too possess that power Valerie." Gasper told his savior.

The older half-vampire smiles faintly. "You're right but I… won't be allowed to go out there… Still even if I could… Just once would be enough, I want to drink tea with you Gasper under the light of a real sun… Maybe a picnic, that is a leisure activity correct?" …. Okay she really needs to get out now… She has been a prisoner her entire life, and when the Holy Grail awakened it only became worse.

"It is." Rias smiles and looks at me. "Then let's have one. all of us can go, with the other Occult Research Club members to a resort in Japan."

"Oh, my that would be wonderful." Valerie's eyes lit up and she smiled. "Having a picnic with everyone under the sun, sounds really fun."

Grinning at my girlfriend I nodded, this is going to be fun. "That sounds like a great idea, in fact Gasper can you show around. He knows all kinds of fun places, you will have show them to Valerie."

Our little half-vampire brightened up and nodded so fast, he looked like a bobble head during an earthquake. "Y-yes! Come to Japan with me! It might be difficult since you're now a Queen… But once this entire thing settles down you may get some free time! No wait! I'll come to get you! Japan is amazing and filled with many kind people and great food. You could meet Magnus's parents, and siblings! Oh, and there are four seasons in Japan! With so many festivals!"

"So when is the wedding? Can I be your best man?" I wagged my eyebrows at him, which caused the girls to laugh.

Gasper on the other hand blushed brightly and glared at me. "M-Magnus!"

Koneko lightly pinched my arm, which caused me to jump lightly. "Don't tease him."

"Thank you Koneko- "Gasper started to say but stopped as the small girl smiled evilly.

"I'm his best man." Snorting we all began to laugh as Gasper did his best impression of a tomato.

"When can we expect children?" Rias winked at the half-vampire who is now trying to hide. Valerie who had been laughing alongside of us started to blush as much as Gasper. Now that is cute to see, and also good to know that Valerie at least returned the feelings.

"My, my what has everyone so excited?"

The fun and laughter ended the moment we heard that voice. Walking into the garden is Marius with a smile so fake, I swear it was a painted on. At the sight of Marius, the light vanishes from Valerie's eyes, and an empty smile is now on her lips. "I was just speaking to Gasper and Lady Rias."

Turning his gaze to us the vampire nods. "Hello again. Forgive my intrusion, I heard Valerie is meeting the guests. I thought I should show myself as well. Am I a bother?"

"Achoo!" Shaking my head, I rubbed my nose. "Sorry my allergies are acting up, I swear there is some bullshit here."

Rias forces a smile on her face, but it never reaches her eyes. "No, you are not, and forgive Magnus he can be a little vocal at times. Also, please excuse the behavior of my knight, we did not mean to insult or threaten you."

"I did." I said staring at Rias who stared back at me with a look that said, 'shut up'.

"No, no there are things that those from a lower class can not understand when they come into this world." Marius smiles insultingly, taking a stab at both Xenovia and myself. Shrugging his shoulders, the vampire tried to look like the bigger man in this situation.

"Go suck a werewolf dick Edward." I muttered causing Marius to glare at me, smirking I raised an eyebrow and mouthed 'Do it.'

Before a potential fight could break out Gasper intervened. "Excuse me."

"What is it Gasper Vladi?" Marius turned his head to the half-vampire.

Looking at the older pure blood Gasper had a determined expression on his face. "Please can you release Valerie? I will do anything within my power, just don't let her suffer anymore."

… Man, I am proud of Gasper, he really is growing up. He is also good at defusing a tense situation, I've said it before, but I will say it again. Gasper is growing up.

Marius frowned and slowly paces, holding his chin in thought. "Hm…." Stopping a smile appeared on his face. "Very well I will release her." Huh… Oh no I don't like where this is going. "Please give me some time, with the change of political power if Valerie stepped down as queen it wouldn't look good. If you will give us some time to settle things, I will let Valerie go to you." Marius turned to look at Valerie. "You may go to Japan and live peacefully with Gasper Vladi."

"But the Holy Grail is…" Valerie's mouth drops open slightly in shock.

Marius puts his hand on the half-vampire's shoulder with a smile. "You need not worry about it any longer. You fulfilled your duty, so you will be released from the Holy Grail."

"Truly? Oh my, Gasper I can go to Japan with you." Valerie's eyes filled with tears of joy

"I am so happy for you, this is great news!" Gasper smiled happily, and the two of them held hands. Turning to look at Marius, Gasper bows his head. Thank you, thank you so much."

"It is fine." Smiling creepily Marius nods his head.

Rias, Koneko and I all looked at one another with frowns, this is bullshit and they know it. There is no way Marius is going to let her go… He said she would be released from the Holy Grail… Oh shit. Valerie is going to die… Marius is going to steal her sacred gear.

* * *

"This town is surprisingly normal, despite the fact it is full of vampires." Asia said as she looked around the town.

Smiling slightly at Asia I nodded and looked around, I am doing my best to distract myself. It has been two days since, I figured out Marius is going to take Valerie's Sacred Gear. I let Rias and Azazel know about my theory. However, there is nothing we could do now, Azazel is still at the Sacred Gear Research Lab for the vampires. (Called him via Magical Circle). While those of us at the castle couldn't do a thing. Not without causing an incident, all we could do is wait. Though if I stayed in the castle I would go after Marius…

Rias told me to go out and explore the castle town. Asia, Rossweisse, Xenovia, and Irina came along. They were curious about the town. Rias and Akeno hung back to continue to speak with Gasper's father, with Kiba acting as their guard. They were speaking with Lord Vladi about taking Gasper officially from the Vladi household… I don't really understand it, especially since he is a devil but meh. Though speaking of Lord Vladi… The vampire lord and I haven't spoken since our little 'heart to heart', expect for instance and it consisted of him telling me to leave him be.

"The town does look normal…Rossweisse, Irina, Xenovia what do you guys think?" I asked the other girls in the group.

"It almost reminds me of my home." Rossweisse commented.

"Be better without the vampires." Xenovia muttered with a glare at a passing blood sucker.

"Xenovia we're guests so we need to act like it." Irina clicked her tongue and shook her head. "I just wish Gasper and Koneko were here." Right… Gasper and Koneko are with Valerie at the moment, they are all having tea. In fact, over the last two days the three of them were hanging out.

Frowning I stopped for a moment… We need to get Valerie out of here, but with Crom Cruach in the way… I think the only we could get her out, is if I attacked the Evil Dragon head on. Then the others get Valerie out of here and escape. After that all I needed to do is escape and go from there. Sure, it could cause problems but in reality, it is our best bet…. Then again there is also the fact that Rizevim is here… Shuddering I did my best to ignore that crazy bastard.

"Magnus what's wrong?"

Blinking I could Asia's face directly in mine, shaking my head I smiled slightly. "Sorry just thinking, but I'll stop for now." Placing a hand on Asia's shoulder I gently squeezed. "Let's just look around." With that we continued to explore the town. We passed a few clothing stores, restaurants and other normal places. As we walked I could feel the stares the towns people were giving us. It's pretty creepy to be honest.

"Now this feels familiar." Xenovia muttered as she looked at all the people.

Irina nodded with a wistful smile on her face. "It does, remember all those missions we were sent on by the Church? All those foreign countries, it feels just like this. At least we don't stand out too much this time." Now that is true when they came to Japan for their mission, they wore their battle outfits and cloaks…. Why they didn't try to blend in I have no idea. Even they didn't have a good answer for me, which confused me to no end.

Stepping out of the way, I avoided some kid on a bike. Now that is another thing that confused me, despite the vampires being heavy on tradition and being closed off from the world. They had many modern convinces here, like cars, bikes, electrical lights, indoor plumping. Guess the vampires take what they want from modern culture and leave what they don't like behind.

"It seems like they are still following us." Xenovia grunted in annoyance.

Nodding I looked back and snorted, ever since we left the castle a group of vampires had been trailing us. "Just ignore them for now, if need be we can lose them." Shaking my head, I turned to speak to Rossweisse, but the silver-haired woman is distracted. She is looking at all the shops with a critical eye. "Wishing they had a hundred-yen shops here?"

"Of course not." The former Valkyrie blushed brightly before sighing. "Maybe just a little, I think they would be quite popular here."

"I'm sure they will. Though if we go to the states, remind to me to introduce you to the dollar stores." Shaking my head with a small smirk I walked a head of the group and stopped immediately. Standing in front of a small stand is Lilith. Walking closer I saw that the other half of Ophis is staring into a glass case, following her gaze I smiled. She is staring at a keychain in the shape of a red dragon. It seems Lilith is just like Ophis, obsessed with a red dragon.

"… Umm, little girl which one did you want to buy?" The man behind the stand tried to engage the Dragon God, but she simply stared at the keychain.

"I will take this one." I pointed at the dragon. Passing the man some money that Rias had given me, I took the keychain and placed into Lilith's hand. Smiling I turned my head, now call me crazy but I had a theory about Lilith. Despite my limited interactions with her… I figured this girl is Ophis, only with no memories. I know it's stupid, but it made sense to me. "It was nice seeing you again." I started to leave but stopped when I felt someone pull at my pants.

"Huh?" Turning around I stared at Lilith who stared back at me, my pant's leg in her grip.

"… My stomach, empty."

* * *

"… So that is what I look like when I eat." Staring at Lilith in shock, I couldn't comprehend what was happening. Lilith is… eating, but at a fast pace and in large amounts. The other half of Ophis, took entire head of lettuce and just scarfed it down. "I can see why you guys don't like eating with me. At least when I am really hungry."

After Lilith declared she was hungry, I decided to take her to a nearby restaurant. We all were feeling hungry as well, so we all decided to eat with the Dragon God. The restaurant served food from other countries, which surprised me a little but meh I won't question it. I had ordered a steak, Irina got some tofu and some other things, Xenovia and Asia had burgers. Rossweisse ordered some local fare and Lilith? She ordered everything…. And she is eating it all with gusto.

"Are you even tasting your food?" I asked the small Dragon God.

"I don't know." Lilith answered her entire face covered in food.

"Here let me take care of that." Asia grabbed a napkin and quickly cleaned Lilith off. "There you go, all clean now." The Dragon God went straight back to eating without a word.

"Lilith say thank you." I told her, but as she opened her mouth I shook my head. "Swallow first, it's rude to talk with your mouth full."

Swallowing Lilith nodded. "Thank you."

"Oh, you're welcome." Asia smiled brightly, as the spawn of Ophis went back to eating.

Xenovia rested her head on her chin. "What do you think we should do? Should we try getting her to talk about the Khaos Brigade?"

Irina sighs and shakes her head. "I don't think we should, we're being watched still. If we did anything strange it would be reported."

"True… Oh waitress could you send another basket or garlic bread to that table." Flagging down a waitress, I jerked my thumb to the vampires watching us. Now these Tepes vampires may be immune to their old weakness, but old habits die hard. They kept flinching at the smell and sight of the garlic bread, which caused me no end of joy.

"You are evil." Rossweisse stared at me with a small frown.

Grinning I shrugged. "Luckily we don't have to pay for all of this." I had told the staff that our bill would be handled by Marius Tepes, the temporary mayor. I'm a dick sometimes, what can I say? "Anyway, we're just talking with Lilith, nothing wrong with that… Uh why are you smelling me?" As I speak Lilith is sniffing me… I hope she doesn't try to take a bite out of me. Otherwise I'll bite her back.

"Same smell… Same as Lilith." Titling her head to the side, Lilith stared at me. Despite the fact she had no expression, I knew she was curious.

Blinking I poked her nose. "It's rude to sniff people without permission."

Lilith however sniffed me again and turned her head to the other side. "Also, nostalgia… Red… and big… A Red Dragon."

"Hey what did I just say?" Shaking my head with a small smile, I placed my hand on her head and messed up her hair. "I can't get mad at you. I am Magnus by the name, Magnus Maverick. The one who cleaned your face is Asia- "I pointed at the blonde who smiled. "-That is Xenovia and Irina- "I gestured to the sword users who nodded. "-And that is Rossweisse." The Valkyrie smiled politely.

"Magnus… Maverick… Magnus…" Lilith repeated my name a few times as if committing to memory.

"That's right." Rubbing her head again I smiled.

The Dragon God gently touched the top of her head for a moment. "Different." She muttered before standing up.

"Where are you going?" I asked Lilith with a small frown

"Protect Rizevim, Lilith's duty." Without turning the spawn of Lilith left the restaurant. Looking at one another we all stood up and left. While our tail is busy trying to get past the mountain of garlic bread, that had been pilled in front of them.

* * *

Once we were inside the castle we met up with everyone else and began to plan out our next move. Azazel came back from his visit at the research lab and asked us to catch him up on what he missed. After telling him about our little visit outside, and how none of the normal people noticed a change in power, we then moved on to Valerie. Or Gasper did at least.

"Azazel you won't believe this, Marius promised that he will release Valerie! He is going to let us take her to Japan." The half-vampire looked so excited that I felt bad. See despite telling Rias and my mentor about my hunch, no one else in the group knew. Especially Asia and Gasper. If Gasper found out he may snap, as for Asia? Well… We didn't want her to go through the pain of what it was like, when her sacred gear was taken from her. As to why we didn't tell the others? Well I am sure they were suspicious about why Marius would let her go. Though I am sure Akeno, Kiba and even Rossweisse knew. Or had some idea. Xenovia didn't trust Marius as far as she could throw him, Irina and Koneko felt the same.

The fallen angel nodded stiffly at Gasper. "I've heard."

"Azazel did you tell my brother about what is going on here?" Rias asked with a small frown. I knew what she was talking about. Rizevim.

"I told him about Rizevim just in case, but I still have received any reply from the higher-ups." Crossing his arms my mentor frowned. "They were already in state of chaos because of Euclid being alive, but now throwing Rizevim into the mix? Sirzechs won't be able to do anything since he must come up with a counter measure, that is how dangerous Rizevim truly is. Then add in the fact his name is Lucifer, it wouldn't be strange if supporters from the old government to take action."

… Well fuck that isn't good, it only makes things worse. It is bad enough just having him here, but if former supporters of the old government came back… It would make things worse. Hell, the Old Satan faction ran wild during the Jabberwocky incident… Freezing slightly I looked up at the celling as did the others, the room is covered in a barrier. A magical circle appeared with the Sitri symbol in it. Appearing from the circle upside down…. "Bennia! About time." Despite the seriousness of this situation, it is good to see the Grim Reaper.

"Awe still can't surprise you." She pouted with a grin before nodding. "Hello sorry it took me so long to connect to this place, but we did it."

"Ahhh!" A very girly but cute scream echoed through the room, as something fell from the magical circle crashing into the floor. Blinking in confusion I turned my head and began to laugh. The figure that fell is Elmenhilde. Don't know why she is here, but damn that scream is funny. Landing next to her is Loup but unlike her, the werewolf landed perfectly. Bennia flew down and landed next to them. Elmenhilde flushed in embarrassment, and quickly stood to her feet. Coughing she smoothed out her dress. "How do you do? I am glad all of you are doing fine." The vampire greets us with her normal high and mighty attitude.

Oh no I am going to remember this entire thing, it was funny and kind of cute…. Okay that is weird.

"So, you snuck into this country." Rias raised an eyebrow crossing her arms.

"Of course. I met Bennia when our agents and myself were discussing ways to entire this castle." The vampire inclined her head at the reaper. "She offered to take me here, I have news." Elmenhilde's face became serious. "We received information that Marius Tepes is moving onto the final phase of using the Holy Grail shortly." I think by now all of us knew what that meant, and it wasn't good. "They plan on taking the Holy Grail from Valerie Tepes in order to completely gain control of this country. They plan on using the entire population of the castle to build their army."

…. Shit I didn't even think he would do that…

Azazel frowned and crossed his arms. "I predicted the use of the Holy Grail, but to turn the entire civilization into vampires without any weakness? Could you call them vampires any longer?"

"I think it's worse then you think." Looking around the room I sighed. "The energy the changed vampires gave off, it feels like a dragon." That got everyone's attention. "Koneko you felt it, right?"

The nekomata nodded stiffly. "I thought my senses were wrong."

Elmenhilde's face filled with disgust. "To change from pure vampires into creatures that just mimic them? Revolting. The Carmilla faction spies in this country are about to launch their plan with the Tepes faction to defeat the traitors."

Gasper sadly this entire time had been shaking, he knew what would happen to Valerie now… But I think he hopped it wouldn't happen. "Azazel… If Valerie's sacred gear is taken…."

"She will die, once the Holy Grail reached a certain marker in it's growth they were going to take it from."

"No… No that isn't true… Marius…. He promised to release her… that…that she could to Japan…." Gasper fell to his knees as tears rolled down his cheeks.

Rias knelt next to the blonde and embraced him. "We will save Valerie before this so called release, and Marius will pay for his-"A bright shinned through the window of our room… Hold the phone, it's hours still the sun rises… We all looked out the window to see a wall of light covering the castle.

"Looks Marius is going to start the ritual to extract the Holy Grail." Azazel snorted a look of anger on his face.

"I must return and work with my faction outside the castle, all of you need to leave immediately." Elmenhilde said as she stood inside a magical circle.

"Leave? Fuck that noise I am staying, hell we all are. There is no way in hell you alone can stand against the Khaos Brigade, and the Evil Dragons on their side." Glaring at the girl, I balled up my fist, she really thinks that we'll just cut and run?

Smiling Elmenhilde raised an eyebrow. "Yes, vampires will solve vampire promises…That is what I wish I could say, but our Queen has approved of you helping." That last part was sighed out, as if she was upset with the decision her boss made. The pure blood vampire ignored me and turned to look at our dhampir. "Gasper Vladi do you wish to retrieve the Holy Grail and Valerie Tepes?"

"Of course, I do!" Gasper shouted without a hint of fear in his voice.

Elmenhilde nods in approval. "Very well if Gasper Vladi wishes to go, then I approve of you all going with him. I entrust you all to guard and aid him. Initially our plan was to stop Valerie Tepes's by using Gasper Vladi anyway."

Rolling my eyes, I sighed. "Like we need your permission to do the right thing."

"Very well, I know this is troubling, but please connect me outside." Elmenhilde turned to look at Bennia who nodded. Before leaving the blonde vampire looked at all of us, a mocking smile on her lips. "I hope you know that I do acknowledge all your-Ah!" She never finished speaking as she fell through the circle with a scream.

Bennia sticks out her tongue and giggles. "I dropped through another celling."

… "Bennia you are a troll…and I respect the crap out of that." I smirked for a moment before turning to look at Gasper. His face is hard and he… Well he looked ready to do battle.

"I will save Valerie." Looking at all of us the vampire nodded. "Please lend me your strength everyone."

Walking over to the young boy who had become like family to me, I nodded. "You don't have to ask little guy, let's safe your girlfriend."

Xenovia smiled and summons Durandal. "You helped me during our team match, and it is my turn to repay the favor. You'll have my sword."

"As a knight of the Gremory household you will have my strength, and as your friend I will give all my power." Kiba nodded at his fellow devil.

"Second years are supposed to help their juniors, I will punish those vampires with the power of Heaven." Irina stepped forward.

Asia smiled and placed a hand on her chest. "I'll do my best and when the time comes, I will call out Fafnir!"

Koneko smiles and takes Gasper's hand. "A friend of my friend, is my friend. I will help you Gaspy."

"As will I." Akeno knelt down and hugged the first year.

"I am your teacher and as such I will do my best to help you." Rossweisse smiled brightly.

Then Rias nods with a determined expression. "Let's go as the Gremory group, no the Occult Research Club. When a member needs help we will help them."

Bennia looks up at Loup with a smile. "We'll help as well, right brother Rugal?"

"Yeah. Fulfilling Lady Sona's order is what makes us the Sitri-group." The large werewolf said as he looked down at the reaper.

Azazel chuckled softly and shook his head. "Must be nice to young and filled with such energy."

Gasper looked at all of us, his eyes once again filling with tears. Though these were tears of happiness. "Thank you…"

"Now students and staff of Kuoh Academy let us move forward and power through the obstacles before us." Rias placed a hand on her hip and looked around. "We'll show these terrorists why we're called Power Idiots." Everyone cheered at her words and we began to move out.

As we marched forward I began to hum the theme to Monty Python and the Holy Grail, but I mixed it with the Lord of the Rings theme. "We're the Fellowship of the Holy Grail."


	81. Gaspers awakening:Balor of The Evil Eye

**Hey guys I am back with the next chapter and boy... It was fun to write and kind of bugged me a bit. You may see why later. Anyway I am glad to see the support for this story and my other ones. It means a lot guys just to see that people follow or favorite me or the stories? I just want to say thank you to all of you. Because of you guys this and my other stuff can go on. So thank you very much. Same to everyone who reviews I am glad to see what you guys think, or just talking with you all. Now speaking of reviews, it is time to answer the reviews!**

 **Striderm8: Yeah which I do need to go back and really fix those problems. I am glad you find the story and Magnus enjoyable, and I am glad you liked the chapter. Poor Gasper indeed... It only gets worse before it gets better.**

 **Merendinoemiliano: I am glad you thought so.**

 **Kamen Rider W: I am glad you like this that much. Also for big a fight? Sure when it is appropriate, I want to find the best song for certain scenes. Though I am sure that the song will be appearing soon enough. As for your question... Pretty loaded, but I guess it depends on the situation and when they are facing one another. If you take Issei from where he is in the Light Novels? Oh he would kick Magnus's ass so hard it wouldn't be funny. If you take them both from the same points, like when they first started out to, the fight with Riser, to after summer camp and the Loki fight, and so on and so forth? You can judge that for yourself. He also told the others last chapter, I just didn't go into their full reactions about it. He also didn't have much time to explain the entire thing.**

 **WweTheBeast2015: Yep tons of stuff coming up and things will be rough.**

 **Blake2020: I am glad you found the chapter funny, as for a female vampire joining the harem? Wait and see my friend.**

 **Striker56: Let's get ready to Rumble! Also yeah it will be hell.**

 **Franciskanneh007: I am glad you find Magnus interesting, as for his joking and pranking? There are reasons for that, the joking is how he deals with things. That and he just has a default setting. As for the pranking? You will see when he goes back home to L.A. which will happen soon enough. Also yeah he could go off on his own and be fine, well depending on what version of him. This one? Oh yeah he would be fine. As for the idea thing, it will happen soon enough.**

 **Ace: Oh no the dreaded knights of Ni, those who run afoul of them never survive. Unless you say the dreaded word they can't hear, but who knows what IT is! Also yeah that would be funny but I need to find the best way to work that joke in. As for the girls? That is a good question, I would say... Rossweisse. I don't know why but that just seems like something she would find funny, but would keep under wraps. Now for Bennia I have no plans for her being in a harem. Marius has the bigger ego, and Magnus may want to tear the vampire a new one...But he is going to be torn apart by someone else. Good luck surviving the gorge of eternal peril.**

 **Anyway I hope to see you all in the next chapter!**

* * *

Despite the fact we were all gung-ho and ready to go… We still needed to plan, so after a barrier for privacy and protection was created. We all began to prepare. Azazel reached inside his suit jacket and pulled out a map. Spreading it out the fallen angel points at certain areas. "Now while we were here, I had sketched this in secret, now there is a spacious area located in the bowels of the castle. The basement has four main floors, the Tepes faction will preform the main ritual there."

"That means the Khaos Brigade will be down there." Xenovia crossed her arms frowning.

"The higher ups and royal guard will be down there, and that is where we are headed." Azazel frowned. As we talked a scream came from outside the room, which meant that we didn't have too much time before the vampires attacked us.

Kiba points at a certain marker. "I have a fair grasp of the soldier's patrol route. I can get us down to the basement without running into many of the soldiers, or that is what I would say. With the attack the formation of soldiers has changed." So Kiba has been spying, I figured he was but that at least confirmed my theory. "Either way we're going to run into some tough opponents."

Looking at Kiba with a small grin I crossed my arms. "When has that stopped us before? We got it handled, weakness or no these overgrown mosquitoes are going down."

"Because of things like this you kids have grown incredibly powerful." Azazel smiled slightly before looking at all of us. "Our plan is to keep them from taking the Holy Grail, but in a worse-case scenario we will still capture Marius. Which means keep him alive." The fallen angel gave me a pointed look. "Eliminate any terrorist without mercy, if you confront an Evil Dragon then escape. Get Valerie and run."

"I know you won't force it but- "I looked at Kiba who nodded at me. "We'll handle the Evil Dragons, we're the best suited for the job." Azazel and I looked at one another in the eye. I knew we shouldn't fight the Evil Dragons, but if we had too… Kiba and I can take them. I have Ascalon and my armor, Kiba has Gram and his speed. Together I am sure we can handle the Evil Dragons… Well except for Crom Cruach, but if I had to I will fight him.

"I-I'm going to bring back Valerie!" Gasper straightens up with a determined look in his eyes. Everyone smiles and nods at that.

"Well that ends the planning session, lets go."

* * *

Thanks to Kiba we were able to avoid the soldiers and we made our way down the stairs to the basement. Though we did run into a couple of soldiers, but they were knocked out pretty easily. As we walked the sounds of battle could be heard and felt. Even all the way down here. We reached the first basement level and discovered armored vampire guards. They easily took up half the room, each of them had a weapon in hand and their eyes were glowing brightly. There is more than a hundred of them, but despite the fact we were outnumbered… We could take them.

Creating a spear of light, Azazel spun his weapon. "Now who wants to take them on?"

"Since you have to handle the Holy Grail and ritual, it would be bad if you wasted your strength." Akeno held up her hand with a frown.

"I would like to face them myself, but I better save Ex-Durandal's power." Xenovia places her sword over her shoulder.

Rias nods in approval with a smile. "It would be best you saved your cannon attack for the Evil Dragons."

"Xenovia your learning and acting with more tact." Irina stared at her best in shock.

The blue-haired teen shrugged her shoulders. "Just because Kiba's here doesn't mean I should fight as a power idiot."

"Thank you…" Kiba looked like he wanted to cry out of pure happiness. "It finally sunk in…She has finally learned the lesson."

Irina clapped her hands together in prayer. "Dear Heavenly father, thank you for teaching Xenovia how to be less of a power idiot!"

"Hmph!" Xenovia frowned and looked away angry.

Rias face palms and sighs. "As funny as this is, we need to move. Perhaps we should all fight."

"This won't be a problem."

"What he means is, we'll take them on."

Stepping in front of us all is Loup and Bennia, the grim reaper summons her scythe. Which looked to be way to large for a girl her size.

"Are you sure you two got this?" I asked looking at the two Sitri servants, I knew they could take care of themselves but hey I can be worried about them.

"Of course, this is why we were brought here after all." Bennia grinned as she headed to the vampires, she didn't seem to move with her feet. She just sorts of slides on the air toward the vampires. "Don't fear the Reaper!" She shouted, and my mouth dropped. She made a reference! That's what I do! No one steals my shtick! Shaking my head, I watched as the reaper created afterimages of herself… No not after images… She is moving so fast that she is creating true images of herself.

Only one person I know can do that by moving that fast… Kiba. Looking at my best friend I could tell he is impressed. None of the vampires could so much as touch her. "You'll die, anyone who sees my scythe dies." Bennia slashed her weapon through the vampire soldiers and they collapsed one by one.

"To be able to take down vampires enhanced by the Holy Grail with one attack, it shows that Bennia's potential is off the charts." Azazel commented with his arms crossed.

All we could do is nod, reaper's scythes never physically hurt anyone. It took their soul, cut their life span down. Which meant… Bennia is incredibly powerful… and dangerous. "Her strength is already high-class devil, and her movements are far better then the reapers we faced."

"Her speed is even greater due to her being a knight, her compatibility with the Evil Piece is incredible." Kiba crossed his arms with a smile, before turning to look at Xenovia. "Much better then Xenovia's that's for sure. Be sure to pay attention to her movements."

The blue-haired teen glared at her fellow knight. "Shut up Kiba."

Chuckling I shook my head and watched as Loup stepped forward, removing his coat the large man nodded. "My turn." Shaking his arms like he was trying to get rid of water, I watched as Loup's arms began to grow. Not only his arms, his entire body began to change and grow. His shirt rips and tears, as ash-colored fur grew from his body. Large black claws appeared from his hands, while sharp fangs appeared in his mouth. Lifting a elongated face up the giant man-wolf let out howl.

"Ooooooooooohhhhhhhh!"

"… Okay that is cool." I knew Loup was a werewolf, hell the first night I met him I could tell. Despite the fact I had never met one before, that was the best guess I had. Which turns out I was right, especially since he wanted to be called Loup Garou. Despite knowing he is a werewolf this is the first time I have seen his wolf form…. And it is bad ass!

"I am quite used to battling vampires, so this should be fun." Loup growls and rushes forward on all fours, and his claws cut through the vampires like a hot knife through butter.

"Damn you!" The vampires tried to stab him with swords, or spears but the blades shattered touching him.

"Brother Rugal is no ordinary werewolf." Bennia chuckled softly as she fought, suddenly magical circles appear on Loup's arms… Suddenly his claws catch on fire. The werewolf sends a fire punch straight into the vampires. The heat from the flames melt their armor… Magic and super strength?

"I would call hacks but given the fact I have the Boosted Gear… Yeah I can't say much." Still this is incredible, his magical strength and physical power alone… Is amazing. Hell, these two would fit in perfectly with our group. I can see why Sona said they would be handy for this mission.

Bennia keeps laughing as she fights. "He is the hybrid son of a famous ash colored werewolf, and witch."

"Sona's new rook and knight are truly incredible." Rias's mouth hung open in shock watching these two fight the vampires. A sudden noise drew our attention, turning around we, all felt something coming… reinforcements for the enemy.

"Go! Bennia and I will handle this." Loup told us as he bit into a vampire's throat.

"You sure you have this handled?" Rias asked looking at the two Sitri servants.

Bennia nods as she struck another group of vampires. "This is why we were sent here, to buy time for you all."

"Our master wishes us to get used to battle right away, she is quite strict." Loup growled out as he caught the sword blade of a vampire solider. We all looked at each other and ran to the other side of the room.

Reaching the next set of stairs Rias turns around. "We'll leave this to you the two of you."

"Kick some ass!" I shouted as the reaper and werewolf gave us thumbs up. Turning around I ran down the stairs with the others.

* * *

As we made our way down the stairs Xenovia muttered in shock. "I can't believe how powerful the Sitri group has become, I don't think we could win a game against them in our current state."

"In terms of game power, Sona and her group is above you guys." Azazel told the blue-haired teen before turning his gaze to Rias. "If you stick with overwhelming power, you will not do well in the future."

Sighing Rias nods a frown on her face. "I know. Sona is my rival, but also someone I look up to in terms of Rating Game strength."

"You'll surpass her one-day Rias." Smiling at my girlfriend for a moment who smiled back at my words. Sadly, I didn't have time to focus on the niceties of our relationship, because we have reached the second-floor basement. Waiting there for us are a group of vampires, though unlike the first group. These ones had on normal clothing, but their strength is much higher than the soldiers.

"They came just like his majesty said." One of them smirked at the vampire next to him.

Returning the smirk, the second vampire nodded. "Yes, the fabled Gremory group."

"I think they would be a great test for our new power." The first one said.

Raising an eyebrow, I shook my head. "You Twilight rejects think you can fight us?" Sighing I activated my Welsh Ascension and cracked my neck, looking at Kiba. "Now then… Care to join me in this fight best buddy?"

Giving me a cocky smile, the blonde knight bowed. "How could I refuse such a kind invitation? Let's show them the power of the Red Dragon Emperor, and the Holy-Devil Sword." We both dropped into a fighting stance, it's been a while since we fought together. This should be fun, but before we could even take a step forward. Two shadows appeared in front of us.

"We'll take the-"

"-first move!"

Rushing past the two of us is Xenovia and Irina, the girls closed the distance between them and the vampires in no time. Raising their blades, the two warriors began to attack the vampires.

"A holy sword!" The vampire turned into his body into mist, but as he avoided the attack the sword duo extended the holy aura from their blades. The second vampire turned into a bat, barely avoiding the holy aura. Irina using the power of ice that is within her holy-devil blade, she swung her sword in a wide arc creating blocks of ice. The attack smacked one vampire into another, which led to Xenovia's follow up.

"Stretch out!" Xenovia shouted as Ex-Durandal extend out like a whip, striking a vampire. Yet it didn't end there. "Explosion!" At her words a large explosion hit the vampires and knocked them back. The enhanced monsters fell to the ground, but they weren't as harmed as they should be. "Despite the fact we only hit them lightly I have a feeling Ex-Durandal's power, won't work well on these vampires."

"We could beat them, but it would take too much time. Time, we don't have." Irina glanced around with a frown on her face. Sadly, that's the true, while the girls were fighting I attempted to break through the floor. I wanted to see if we could just skip all the others and get straight to Valerie. Sadly, it didn't work…They must have had some barriers up, just in case we tried this. Which meant we had to go down the old-fashioned way, and through these guys.

Looking at Kiba we both nodded, we were going to step in and help. Though just as we did Koneko pushed past us both and shook her head. "You two need to save your strength, Magnus you can feel them. The Evil Dragons." The nekomata stared at me and when I nodded, her face became hard. "Then leave this to me." Taking a deep breath, Koneko closed her eyes. "It seems like what my sister will come in handy here." A white light surrounded the silver-haired girl and begins to envelop her. Koneko released her touki, which made the light become even bigger. The white light completely covered Koneko and began to grow and take form.

Covering my eyes, I felt something weird… I felt the surrounding energy and Koneko's energy… Become one… It was like she is becoming one with the world around her. Shaking my head, I felt the light die down, and when I uncovered my eyes… I am extremely glad that I did. Standing where Koneko stood, is well a much older looking Koneko. She is dressed in a white kimono with her cat ears out, and she had two tails! Her hair is much longer, and she grew to Kuroka's height…. Holy shit.

"By gathering the natural ki around me and synchronizing it with my touki, I made myself grow by force." Koneko said her voice sounding older.

Rias turns to me and pushes my mouth closed… Huh that's weird. "It's a senjutsu technique that allows Koneko to grow temporarily, it allows her to use the nekomata's full power. Koneko calls it her Shirone-mode."

Well… Damn…. That is amazing… And now… I know what Koneko will look like when she is older. Flushing slightly, I smacked my face. Focus boy, focus. Shirone-mode Koneko walks toward the vampires, making no sound as she moved. Extending out her right hand a white wheel of flames appeared. "This is one of the nekomata abilities. Kasha."

"Kasha is a youkai that lures the dead to the spirit world, it is another form of a nekomata. For those who were turned into vampires, that flame will burn them to ashes. Or it would on normal vampires." Azazel crossed his arms as he glared at the vampires. "Would it work on those that have lost their weakness?"

Koneko creates multiple wheels of white flame within the air and sent them flying toward the vampires. The Kasha spins at rapid speeds, one of the vampires deciding not to risk the attack dodges. However, the Kasha follows him and wraps itself around him, with a scream of agony the vampire turned to ash.

"W-Why!? Why did he burn!? We were supposed to have gained a body where fire won't work on us!" One of the vampire's mouth dropped in shock and fear.

"Its useless, the fire will not vanish until it removes the dead from this world. I changed the natural ki I took inside myself and turned it into the power of purification. This has nothing to do with weakness, as long as your principle existence doesn't change the fire will burn all of you." Koneko spoke in a harsh voice her ears pinned back.

"The power of purification… She learned how to do that by training with Kuroka?" Okay I am learning new things all the time.

Azazel nods and crosses his arms. "It's the opposite of Saji's flames. His flames curse you eternity with the negative energy. Hers purify and make you disappear." Well I think we have a way to counter Saji in a fight, now that is cool.

"Attack!" One of the vampires jumped at Koneko, guess he was tired of living. Because the moment he comes within a foot of her, he turns into ash.

"Right now, I am the power of purification itself. You will disappear just by touching me." Koneko looks around her tail's moving back and forth.

…. That is honestly really cool.

"Her powers may even work on the Evil Dragons, but the effectiveness depends on how well Koneko can use it. Though against these vampires, they can't even touch her." Azazel nods thoughtfully with his eyes closed. The rest of us all relaxed for a moment, as Koneko eliminated all the other vampires.

"Gaaaggghh!" With a death scream, we knew it was over.

Koneko began to look around before breathing out a sigh.

"I think no words can describe how amazing that was." I looked around to see the others agreed with me. Rushing over I checked over the nekomata… Wow she really is taller, around Xenovia's height. Reaching out I pulled my hand back for a moment, afraid that I would turn to ash. Sure, I'm not evil or anything, but hey why take the risk right?

Koneko however had other ideas. Taking my hand in hers, she slowly rested her cheek against my palm. "Magnus… I am bigger now."

Flushing slightly, I nodded numbly… I felt tingly, yet I am not burning. In fact, this kind of felt nice. "I-can see that… You have."

"I can't maintain this form for long, but one day I will be like this forever. Then I will become your bride." The light around Koneko vanished, and she returns to normal. I quickly caught Koneko just before she collapsed on the ground.

Rias who joined me smiles and gently strokes Koneko's hair. "Good work, now get some rest."

"It's her first time using that form, so she must have used up all her stamina." Azazel came up to us with a nod and took Koneko from all agreed with our teacher and left going down the stairs, preparing for what's next.

* * *

Before we reached the next level, I felt it… That aura. Frowning I stopped for a moment. "Ddraig, he's here."

 **I feel it kid, looks like it is round two.**

Everyone looked at me in confusion. "Grendel is here." Walking ahead to the third basement floor I kicked it open and heard the sound of laughter.

"Gahahahahahaha! It's good to see you Ddraig!" The Crime Force Dragon bellowed as I walked into the room.

Frowning I kept my eyes narrowed, ignoring the dragon I cracked my knuckles. I have a feeling that it's my turn to stay behind, I know the others will need help on the lower floors. Yet I am one of the few the dragon will focus on, if I can keep him distracted the others can get past me.

"What's the matter you piece of shit? Got nothing to say to me? Oh well it doesn't matter I plan on slaughtering you all!" Grendel began to laugh again. "They told me to I can have some fun, so let's continue where we left off.! Gahahahahahaha!"

Slamming my fists together I looked at the Boosted Gear. "You ready Ddraig?"

" **You got it partner."**

"Balance Breaker!"

" **Welsh Dragon: Balance Breaker!"**

"I who shall awaken, I am the Red-"

"Magnus you can't go into the Crimson Emperor just yet." Rias stepped in front of me her arms spread out, shaking her head my girlfriend had a worried look on her face. "You're the big gun, what if Crom Cruach or Rizevim is below us? Save the majority of your power, and we'll fight him as a team."

That is true… Still I rather not let the others fight Grendel, this dragon is insane… "Alright Red you're the boss." Rias waits for all of us to get into position, and at her signal we charge. Blasting toward Grendel I summoned Ascalon's power. I'm going to need every advantage I could get in this fight.

"Yes, that's it! Come on Ddraig!" Grendel grins evilly and cackles. "Fight me head on!"

I felt rather then saw Kiba rush next to me, his dragon knights next to him. All the nights are wielding the demonic swords that Kiba won from Siegfried. Extending his right hand, a sword Gram appeared. Shuddering I shook my head, with the combined power of Ascalon and Gram together we may stand a chance. Xenovia and Irina appeared next to us, looking at the girls I nodded. Xenovia and Irina swing their swords, the holy power of Ex-Durandal and the holy-devil power struck Grendel.

"Hahaha too light!" Grendel laugh's as the attacks barely left a scratch on his scales.

Gritting her teeth Xenovia glared at the dragon. "I may have to use the Durandal Canon."

Irina spreads her white angel wings, creating a sphere of light Irina launched it Grendel.

"Was that a tickle?" The Evil Dragon's scales were scorched by the light, but other than nothing else happened.

"Fuck this noise!" I shouted flying straight for Grendel's face.

" **Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!"**

"Ascalon!"

" **Blade!"**

The dragon slaying sword extended from the gauntlet of my left arm, instead of smacking him in the face. I stabbed my sword straight into one of his eyes, as Grendel roared in pain I pulled my sword free and flew back just in time. Kiba and Gram were up to play now.

"Take this!" Kiba taking advantage of Grendel's blindness, he swung Gram it's aura completely covering the blade. The blonde knight commanded his dragon knights to attack right as he did, the combined attacks were… Brutal. Or they should have been, but Grendel looks only slightly wounded.

Laughing Grendel grinned. "Gahahahahaha! That hurt! Pretty good attack sword boy."

Kiba frowns and grunts. "This is bad… Despite the fact I can't control Gram's power fully, Grendel should have been hurt much worse due to Gram's dragon-slaying power."

"All of our attacks should have done something more." My eyes wandered to where I struck Grendel… His eye while hurt, doesn't look to bad, given the fact he had a sword through it. "I think his power has been increased, that is the only explanation I have." It's true Grendel has some of the toughest scales among all dragons, but this is ridiculous.

 **I agree kid he is much stronger then last time, we may have to promote right away.**

As Ddraig and I discussed what to do, Rossweisse stepped forward creating several magical circles. Launching a full barrage of magical attacks, the former Valkyrie kept the barrage up for a few seconds. Her attacks created a large cloud of smoke, and when it dissipated Grendel barely looks hurt. "Your right Magnus, no matter how much resistance dragon scales… This is too abnormal. He has been enhanced beyond the norm."

"What's wrong Ddraig!? Come at me with your full power! Turn into that Crimson Form or go for that other Power you kept hidden!" Grendel roared a challenge at me, and damn it I wanted to roar back. I knew my best bet is to become the Crimson Emperor or even the Celestial Dragon… Still Rias was right… I do need to save my power just in case… Fucking hell.

"I will handle this." Rias pushed past me her eyebrows lowered.

"Rias are you going to use that move?" Akeno said her eyes widening slightly.

The red-head nods. "Yes, but I will need some time to build up my power. Can you buy me some time?"

Biting my lip, I think I understood what the plan was here. I could easily boost her power but that isn't what she wants. She doesn't think her new move will be enough, which means we need to deliver as much damage as we can. Giving Rias a thumb up I grinned underneath my helmet. "You got it babe."

"We'll buy as much time as you need." Kiba nods in understanding.

Xenovia smiles. "I'll follow your plan, we can't afford to waste our strength."

"We will do our best." Irina held her sword in front of her with a confident nod.

Rias smiles then closes her eyes, a magical circle appearing underneath her. I could feel a wave of power coming from my girlfriend, the power of destruction begins to gather above her. Well crap that is really scary and cool. Stepping forward Azazel removes his jacket and tosses it on the ground.

"I've created a barrier around them." The fallen angel jerked his thumb back at Asia, Gasper, and Koneko. "So, I'll join you as well."

"Then let's do it to it!" I shouted as we all jumped forward to attack the Crime Force Dragon. Xenovia and Irina went first, both swordswomen attacked from the right and left. I flew straight down the middle smacking him in the stomach. As Kiba went for his legs, Rossweisse released more magical barrages.

"Interesting! Bring it on!" Grendel happily roars as he takes on our team. Despite his size Grendel is incredibly agile, especially in a place like this. Tanking Rossweisse's attack, he swung to the side avoiding the attacks from Xenovia and Irina. Kiba's attack missed as Grendel jumped out of the way, taking a breath the Evil Dragon released a blast of fire toward the knight.

"No, you don't!" Kiba sliced through the fire, Gram acting as a very good shield.

Deciding to pull away I flew toward Kiba, picking him up I flew us back to Xenovia and Irina. Dropping him off I changed my armor to the Wizard Promotion. **"Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Transfer!"** Shooting the three sword wielders I nodded, and then tossed Ascalon to Xenovia. "Crush him."

"This will work."

"Let's go!"

"You got it!"

All three sword wielders gripped their weapons tightly and vanished. Kiba used his acceleration technique, as Xenovia used the power of the Excalibur rapidly. The blonde knight created a holy-devil sword and used that alongside Gram. As Xenovia used the power of Ex-Durandal, and Ascalon. While Irina kept up with her holy-devil blade, and a sword of light The Crime Force Dragon, tried to keep with them but with no luck. Both teens sliced through Grendel without making any sound… Well shit that is fast, and is that even possible?

"…. What is with their speed! Why can't I hit them!" Grendel roared as he tried to slice at where he thought they were. Getting annoyed Grendel jumped back and took a large breath, looks like he is going to breathe fire. Stopping Kiba and Xenovia raised both their blades and looked at one another. Irina pulled back and watched... If they are doing what I think they're doing than smart move.

"Let's do this Xenovia."

"It's time we used our destructive power!"

The Demonic Emperor Sword and Ex-Durandal began to glow brightly, the aura of the blades destroyed the surrounding area. Swinging their swords, the aura smacked against the flames of Grendel. Then pushed through the fireball destroying it and, smacking straight into the Evil Dragon. The aura enveloped his gigantic body causing the Evil Dragon to scream in pain, in the aftermath of the attack smoke curled off his bod. Panting slightly the Crime Force Dragon is now on his knees, his blue blood fell to the ground creating large puddles. Yet despite the damage he stood to his feet, it took him a moment, but he got back up.

"Please move." Akeno walked in front of me electricity dancing around her body, holding out her hand a dragon creating of light and thunder struck Grendel.

"GARGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" Snarling a wide grin appeared on Grendel's face. "…. Good. That was good! It's been a while since I've been wounded and partially paralyzed! "This is entertaining!" Laughing loudly the Crime Force Dragon's eyes glowed with an insane light.

"Eat this!" Azazel summons an enormous spear of light and throws the weapon toward the dragon's stomach.

"Bring it on!" Grendel prepares himself to tank the spear, but it separates turning into multiple arrows of light. Caught my surprise Grendel unclenches his stomach, which is a mistake. The arrows of light struck the monster and pierces his scales. "Grgh…. Very cunning old crow…" Grendel complains but his twisted face still has a grin. Taking another breath Grendel spat several large fireballs.

"Shield!"

"Wall!"

Both Rossweisse and Akeno created a magical shield blocking the attack. Both using magic to enhance their rook trait and creating a powerful shield that blocked the attack.

"Too Slow!" Grendel despite the amount of pain he should be in, turned around slamming his tail into us…

Or that is what would have happened, but just as he started to turn around, I flew in front of the others. "Change! Panzer!" Switching to the heavier and stronger promotion, I caught Grendel's the tail with my claw arms. Skidding across the floor, grunting in frustration I lowered the jet/pack cannons over my shoulders. "Burning Dragon Canon!" Letting go of Grendel's tail I fired the attack, which blasted me back. Dismissing my armor, I felt someone catch me, looking up at my rescuer I grinned. "Does this mean I've been chosen to go to Valhalla?"

Flushing Rossweisse shook her head, letting go off me. "You're not dead yet Magnus."

Chuckling I turned my attention back to Grendel, the Evil Dragon looked no worse for wear. "Damn." Sighing in annoyance I summoned my armor once more.

"That is the stuff! Gahahahahahaha!" Grendel laughed loudly before coughing up some blood. "This is a great battle! I can't wait to kill you, or have you kill me!" Staring at us with a crazy light coming from his remaining eye, the Crime Force Dragon roared.

"Thank you for buying time, I'm ready now." Rias said her voice reaching all of us, we all turned around to see a gigantic sphere of destruction floating above Rias. Walking forward we watched as the sphere following her. "There have been many enemies that have resisted my powers, so I have been making new moves to correct this. I have already made one with Magnus's help, but this one is something new."

"Everyone, get away! Get behind Rias!" Akeno shouted, not wasting anytime we all ran behind the red-head.

"Begone!" Rias releases the giant sphere toward Grendel, while the sphere moved slowly you could see it's power. The ground beneath the power of destruction is being sucked up into the sphere.

Grendel's mouth dropped up in disappoint. "What the hell is that? It's so slow!" Despite it being slow moving, no one could deny what this thing really is… It's a black hole of destruction. The sphere began to pull at Grendel's body slowly. The Evil Dragon releases what's happening and tries to resist the pull, but it doesn't work. Stumbling forward Grendel caught himself as he fell onto his knees, his entire body then begins to move toward the power of destruction. "What power…." The dark scales shatter making Grendel cry out in pain as his entire body his being pulled apart. The dragon tried to escape by extending his wings, but they were struck by holy lightning.

"You will be eliminated here; don't you know that?" Akeno covered her mouth and laughed, her fallen angel wings spread out… Good thing Akeno is on our side, and that she hasn't tried any of her sadist stuff on me… Yet.

Rias brushes her bangs out of her eyes. "My demonic power has changed due to Magnus's influence-"What is she… On the sphere has red mixed within the black. "-I call this Extinguish Star, it is a mass of destruction that eliminates everything."

"Great name for it…" Seriously, the Evil Dragon Grendel is all but gone. Half his body is missing… His bones, muscles, and even some organs were visible.

Yet Grendel had a grin on his face, which is impressive and disgusting as half his face is now gone. "… I see… Even the demonic powers of the house of Bael, can trim down…. An Evil Dragon's consciousness and soul…" The Crime Force Dragon began to laugh, or that is what it seemed like. Hard to tell when one has half a face. "Gauahahaha! I… new… body… As… Long… soul safe, can… change body….! I'll keep fighting like this…. Be fun…! Take as many… of you as possible!"

…. Even after all that damage he still wishes to fight? Fucking hell…

 **I told you kid the Evil Dragon's are insane, they are all like this.**

Frowning Rias holds her hand above her head, creating another sphere of the power of destruction. "It's better that an evil existence like you should disappear for a while. With my current power I can eliminate your soul, maybe not completely but it should stop you from reviving for a while." Just as Rias throws the sphere, something smacked her attack away.

"Crom Cruach!" My eyes went wide at the sight of the human looking dragon… I didn't even sense him, he literally just appeared out of nowhere!

The strongest of the Evil Dragon's stared at Grendel. "Stand down for now."

"Boss…" Grendel's words were garbled and slurred. "I can…fi..ggghttt…. doo…n't…get…. way!"

"That body of yours won't last much longer, go and get it changed." Crom told him with a neutral look on his face.

"Sh…u…t…up….get…..gggo….gooood…"

"If you wish to continue then you must defeat me." The human dragon raised an eyebrow. "So, will you fight me? "

A few seconds of silence pass before Grendel shakes his head. "Not…yet….best…condi-tion….change…places…" Bowing it's head the Crime Force dragon obeyed the wishes of Crom Cruach.

Snapping his fingers Crom Cruach created a magical circle beneath Grendel. Xenovia released the aura of Ex-Durandal, but the power of the holy sword is blocked by Crom Cruach. Grendel began to say something, but his jaw finally fell off. So, we had no idea what he was trying to say to us. After Grendel was teleported out, Crom Cruach stares at all of us. "I can't let you all go past me."

Dropping into a fighting stance I took a deep breath, I knew what I had to do. The Celestial Dragon would be my best bet, even if Crom Cruach is stronger then it… I would need every advantage. However just as I was about to start chanting, something stopped me. "Ddraig… Is that who I think it is?"

 **He's here partner. Our rivals.**

The door behind us is blown to pieces and floating into the room right next to me is Vali. The half-devil is already in his balance breaker. My rival stands next to me, and gazes at Crom Cruach. "Ah so your Crom Cruach."

"Indeed, I am current White Dragon Emperor." Both dragons glared at one another.

Azazel shook his head. "Vali! You're late, and you left the Carmilla territory before me. What took you kid?"

"Nice to me noticed." Grinning despite the situation I nodded at Vali.

Turning to look at his foster-father Vali shrugged. "A lot happened, Euclid Lucifuge got in my way. Oh, hello Magnus." My rival nodded at me before returning his attention to Azazel…. Shit if Euclid is here than that means… the rest of the RDK are here as well.

"Where are Bikou and the others?"

"Those rouge magicians got in our way, the possessor of the Holy Cross is in their group. So, they are taking her on." Vali shrugged his shoulders.

Frowning Azazel spat a look of pure anger on his face. "The Holy Cross is officially working with the Khaos Brigade? I can't believe the holy relic is involved in a situation like this. All the relics among the Longinus are connected with the Khaos Brigade." Great the Holy Cross, the Holy Grail and the Holy Lance? Some of the most powerful Longinus's out there are in the hands of terrorists.

"Magnus, do you think you can beat Crom Cruach?" Vali asked finally giving me his full attention.

Smirking I crossed my arms and looked at the Evil Dragon, who is watching patiently. "Well it would be a little tough, but I think I got a grasp on the situation."

Chuckling the White Dragon Emperor shook his head. "Your bravado is always entertaining, but he is above you in power." Vali's humor died right after that, well that is if he ever had a sense of humor. "The same goes for me, even our strongest forms can't beat him. I have someone I need to deal with, and I don't want to waste my energy." Vali's helmet vanished, and the silver-haired teen looked me in the eye. "Do you remember our conversation back before you died? In the false dimension, after my power was sapped by Samael's curse."

Freezing I slowly nodded my head, I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Dismissing my helmet, I stared back at Vali, searching his eyes. "You mean it don't you? You want to fight together, to the end the cycle?"

"You don't want to?" He smirks at me raising his head slightly.

Grinning I began to chuckle and held out my hand to Xenovia. The blue-haired teen tossed me Ascalon, reabsorbing the blade I nodded. "Are you kidding? I think this would work out best for us both."

Vali smiles and nods. "Then we agree."

"If these two can't beat him, then we can't do anything else. Everyone go and recover, leave this to the Twin Heavenly Dragons." Azazel ordered the others who all nodded, albeit with some hesitation.

Rias frowns and slowly nods. "… I want to fight alongside them but your right. If those two go all out we will only get in the way."

 **Partner go for the Crimson Emperor power, that is more stable. Plus, we may need the power later. It's best we go stick with the long term combat in mind, than massive damage for a short amount of time.**

Got it buddy. Taking a deep breath, I summoned my helmet and began to chant. "I who shall awaken I am the Red Dragon Emperor who walks the path of light. I follow my dreams and have an infinite hope, I shall become the Crimson Emperor. I shall show you a bright new future!"

" **Dragon Promotion: Crimson Emperor!"**

In a bright crimson glow my armor changes into that of the Crimson Emperor. Holding my sword of light, and the golden double lance of dragon slaying power I spread out my wings. Okay now I am ready for the fight. Though Vali isn't putting on his party clothing, either he is saving his power for Rizevim or… He used up his power already. My bet is he used up the power.

Vali's helmet reappeared and he focused on the Evil Dragon in front of us. "I already used up too much stamina fighting Euclid. I rather not waste anymore power."

"That's fine we'll handle this as is."

Crom Cruach smiles happily and nods. "Amusing. The Two Heavenly Dragons fighting side by side, I won't get an opportunity like this again. So, I'll have to enjoy myself." A black aura appeared around the human dragon, as he dropped into a fighting stance.

Dismissing my wings and weapons I took off toward the dragon, with Vali following behind me. Preforming a spin kick, Crom ducked underneath my attack. Sending two quick jabs toward the Evil Dragon, Crom avoided the attack with a grin. Glaring I had to jump back as Vali created a magical circle in his hand.

"Take this!" A large blast of blue energy fired toward Crom Cruach. A pair of giant dragon wings appeared from the Evil Dragon's back, wrapping them around his body. The demonic power struck the wings causing a massive explosion. As the smoke and dust cleared the wings were unharmed, removing them from his body Crom has a smirk on his face.

"Vali keep him busy for me." Nodding the White Dragon Emperor began to fire blasts of demonic power. Frowning I flexed my fingers and thought of something crazy…. It could get me killed but…This could give me an edge. "Kiba toss me Gram!"

"Magnus are you- "

"Just do it!" I shouted at my best friend who frowned for a moment, before tossing me the Demonic Emperor Sword. Catching the blade in my left hand, I almost dropped the weapon. Even holding this sword hurts…. Fucking hell! Holding the dragon slaying sword, I glared at it. "You listen to me, I get that you hate me. I Know you want to kill me." Summoning the power of light in my left hand, I used that to help protect me. "However, we are going to work together." In my right hand I called upon the golden lance made of Ascalon's power. Putting the two dragon-slaying powers together I increased their power. "Okay Crom Cruach try this on for size!" Blasting off toward the Crescent Circle dragon I spun swinging Gram, extending its aura toward my opponent.

Extending his wings, the Evil Dragon tried to defend himself. Yet the boosted power of Gram destroyed his wings and pushed past them. The membrane of the wings, were all but gone. The skin of his face is gone as well, revealing black scales, gold eyes and fangs. My attack however didn't end there, tossing my lance I watched as the golden power smacked straight into the Evil Dragon. Crom Cruach held up his hand and caught the golden lance. His entire hand becoming a black dragon claw, some of the scales are missing revealing some muscle but otherwise he is fine.

…. He's tougher than I thought… Even with Gram… Speaking off! Tossing the sword back toward Kiba, I stared at my hand in shock. Even with the power of light to act as a layer of protection, Gram still jacked me up. The armor of my left arm is all gone, and the skin… has burned off revealing some muscle and bone… Fucking hell…If it wasn't for the fact my pain tolerance is through the roof... I would have passed out by now...

 **Kid that was insane and stupid. Even for you. Gram is one of the Evilest swords in existence, and its hatred of Dragons is well known. Your lucky it was willing to only do this much damage to you.**

"Heal!" A green aura wrapped itself around my body and the aura slowly healed the muscle, replacing the skin. In just a few seconds my arm is back to normal, replacing the armor on my hand I nodded at Asia who smiled. Turning my attention back to Crom Cruach the Evil Dragon, turned his head with a small frown.

"You both are strong, but you aren't using your full strength." Crom stared at us in confusion. "You don't wish to waste your strength, but only at your best may you stand a chance."

Frowning I decided to take the lull in combat to question the dragon. "What about you? You're not fighting us in your true form."

Crom Cruach begins to laugh. "There is no difference between my original form and this human one. This form is more convenient for things like this, my original form is better in… intensity. Your attacks are good, yet unless you use your full power you will not beat the Darkness Dragon."

Vali I could tell is frowning, weird how I can read him even with the armor on. "I heard you were destroyed due to the interference of Christianity and the lack of belief in your existence. Still I never thought you be resurrected by the Holy Grail and gain this much power."

"Destroyed?" Crom Cruach raised an eyebrow and snorted. "No, aside from the other Evil Dragons I was never destroyed. I did leave Ireland. Only because I viewed the infestation of Christianity annoying."

"Wait what!?" My eyes went wide at that… He was never destroyed… and yet Ddraig said he is much stronger…. "You've been training…. Haven't you? That's why you're that much stronger."

Vali turned to me and I could tell he was freaked out. "You can't be serious, there is no way he could have taken those attacks without some kind of enhancement."

"After leaving Ireland I observed the human world, and the underworld. Training my mind and my body." The Crescent Circle dragon shrugged.

"Hahahaha!" Vali began to laugh before sighing. "I see… No wonder you're called the dragon that governs battles. Seems like there is a dragon that craves battle more than me. This is why you're working with Rizevim, to fight strong foes."

Crom Cruach smiles widely. "I want see where the place that dragons will stand at the end."

"I see… We are the same. I want to fight you even more now Crom Cruach." Vali, I knew is smiling like an idiot.

"Crom Cruach." As the Evil Dragon turned to face me, I sighed and shook my head. "Why don't you leave Rizevim's side? You could still fight strong opponents, and you could have Vali and myself as training partners. Think about it, what if all three of us trained and fought together?" Seriously this is could end a lot of problems, if I could get Crom Cruach to fight alongside of us… We could get a powerful ally, and it would really cripple the enemy.

Crom Cruach stared at me for a moment. "Maybe some other time, it's more interesting being your enemy."

Fuck…. Well there goes that plan….

" **Kid we should get out of here… If he has been training since Albion and I were sealed, then his strength is immeasurable. He could even be as strong as Albion and me before we were sealed."**

"Wait he's a Heavenly Dragon Or on your level!?" My eyes almost bulged out of my skull at this fact, turning back I could see my friends were freaking out as well.

"Even with Vali and Magnus…. It's useless." Xenovia began to shake as her eyes narrowed.

Irina shook her head and held up her sword. "If we have too we'll fight him as well."

"… I may not be able to use Gram fully." Panting heavily Kiba's nose began to bleed, but the blonde knight shook his head. "I will still fight even with this kind of feedback…" Damn… So that is what it does to a normal person… Or kind of normal. Still though… Kiba can't take much more of this.

Asia looked extremely worried. "For Magnus and Vali having a hard… I want to help…"

"We can't waste anymore time here. Asia do it." Azazel placed his hand on the girl's shoulder. "Summon Fafnir."

Nodding Asia created a gold magical circle that changed into the Dragon Gate. "Respond to my voice, the Golden King. Crawl on the ground and receive my reward! Please come out! Gigantis Dragon! Fafnir!" Appearing from the gate the giant, perverted golden dragon turned to look at Asia.

"Panty time?"

Flushing brightly the blonde looked like she wanted to say no. "I… Yes."

Groaning I smacked my head…. "This again? He hasn't changed…. Ddraig I'm sorry you have to witness this buddy, same to Albion."

"…What… What happened!?" Vali stared at the dragon in shock.

" **Albion ignore him."** Ddraig decides to warn his fellow Heavenly Dragon.

" **What do you mean Red one? What is wrong with Fafnir?"** Albion sounded confused.

" **It's something horrible… He is no longer the Fafnir we knew long ago."** Ddraig sounded depressed.

Azazel having enough of this shouted. "Fafnir! When I made a pact with you, I gave you multiple items. One of them is a replica of the magical bullet of Tathlum among them! Bring it out now!" Wait isn't the bullet of Tathlum from Irish… Oh I get it now.

Fafnir nods slowly. "Okay, but I want something."

"Right panties… Asia give him something, I say it's a cheap price to pay for the use of Tathlum." Azazel told the former nun who began to dig for a pair of panties that she kept in her pocket. Yet when she pulled a pair out, Fafnir frowned… well as much as a dragon can frown.

"No. I am not in the mood for panties." He told all of us which caused our mouths to drop. He… The treasure depends on his mood? The fuck!?

My fallen angel mentor stared in shock. "Seriously? What do you want then? Her bra!?" Okay if Azazel is freaked out by this, that means even he didn't expect this.

"Hey she isn't a freaking Victoria Secret's Store!" I shouted my eye twitching slightly…I get we need some help but… Come on there has to be something better then dealing with this… Like anything at all.

"He's right how are you!?" Rias snapped at the fallen angel.

Akeno glared at the fallen angel. "She is a precious maiden, how dare you treat her like that!"

Our teacher looked a little ashamed, sighing he shook his head. "Fafnir what do you want?"

"I want Asia's school swimsuit."

….

…

What?

"You idiot! There's no way we have a school swimsuit here- "

"I have it!" Asia cried out interrupting me, reaching into her pocket Asia pulled out her school swimsuit.

My jaw dropped as I stared at the blonde in confusion. "When did this become an episode of Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo!?

"Why Asia!? Why did you bring your swimsuit here?" Xenovia placed her hands on the former nun's shoulders.

Looking down Asia had a small blush on her face. "Sona told me to take it with me before we came here, she said 'Fafnir will most likely request your swimsuit as his next treasure. Back at the pool the golden Dragon King kept watching you, there is no mistaking that look. He will want your school swimsuit, so take it with you.'"

My mind raced back to that day and that is when I remembered… Fafnir said he wanted to drink the pool water…. That Asia swam in…Oh god no… that is… Ddraig I'm so sorry you have to see this.

Rias mumbles with a frown. "To be expected of Sona to see this far ahead…"

"As expected of the student council president." Xenovia nodded impressed.

Irina clapped her hands together. "Sona is really someone that you can admire."

"…. "Taking a deep breath, I slapped my face, I had nothing to say… This is a serious battle and yet… For some reason this is happening…

"Fafnir wishes to swim?" Crom Cruach looks confused... Maybe he'll hurt himself out of confusion...

Sighing Rossweisse rubbed her face and crossed her arms. "Horrible… Just horrible…" I agree with you on that Rossweisse.

"I will give it to you!" Poor innocent Asia holds her swimsuit to the Dragon King.

Fafnir brings his huge snout closer. "Asia's swimsuit…" Opening his mouth he… eats it… he is eating a swimsuit. "Smooth… and fresh."

Albion who had been very quiet up till this point just groans. **"I see what you mean Ddraig… That is not the Fafnir we once knew."**

" **Indeed, he isn't… Much has changed and not for the better White One."** Ddraig sighed his voice sounding weary.

"… **Listen Ddraig. I know this isn't the right place for this but…."**

" **What is it Albion?"**

The blue gems on Vali's armor began to glow brightly. **"Your wielder when he spoke of breaking the cycle, I agree with him."**

"… **It is strange to hear you say so but I am glad."** The green gem in the center of my chest, began to glow brightly. **"White one, I wish to show you something."** I am not sure what is going on, because I didn't feel or sense anything. Yet for some reason I am sure I am missing something important.

" **I see… That is what it means, by working together and ending our conflict we can achieve something greater."** Albion spoke in awe…. What the hell did Ddraig show him?

" **Correct let us work together and show this world our combined might."**

Raising an eyebrow, I tapped my chest. "Partner? You want to tell me what is going on here?"

"Albion you want tell me what Ddraig showed you?" My fellow sacred gear user asked looking at his armor.

" **Magnus leave it be for now, Albion and I have much to discuss."**

" **Sorry Vali but this is a discussion only for us dragons."**

Both Vali and I looked at one another. I am sure he had the same expression on his face, that is on mine. Utter confusion… At least Ddraig and Albion are getting along now, so yay? I have no clue what is going on anymore.

"I see… Magnus what is up with that?" Vali jerked his thumb back at Fafnir, I guess the half-devil has decided to just move on.

Shaking my head, I sighed. "Don't ask… Just don't… I have enough of a headache as it is... I rather not explain this situation…"

It's even worse for poor Asia who is now in a state of shock…. "Since we're married… I want five children… and we'll name them after Saints…. Of course, they will start with the letter 'M'." Asia mumbles as Xenovia and Irina are holding the poor girl.

"Asia no come back to reality!"

"Get a grip girl, it can't be that bad!"

Fafnir finally finished eating the swimsuit and opens his mouth wide. "Ahh attention shoppers this is a gold light special." Did he make a reference to K-Mart's old blue light specials? Appearing from his mouth is a giant barrel shaped item.

The item that fell out of his mouth… is a freaking bazooka. Azazel picked it up and aimed at Crum Cruach. "Let's see if the replica of Tathlum will work against you." A bright light appeared from the barrel and shot out. The light began to zig-zag across the air heading straight for Crom Cruach.

"Tathlum huh? That brings back some memories, that magic bullet will hit no question. In the past that would have been a threat, however- "Crom Cruach braces himself, and both his arms becoming gigantic and dragon like. He tires to catch the magic bullet, but the damn thing swerved out of the way. The bullet went underneath and flew up smacking him in the chin. A violent explosion rocked the room, covering it in a bright gold flash.

Covering my eyes, I winced slightly. "Hopefully that did something…." Slowly the flash of light disappeared as did the smoke. Now let's see what "Oh you have to be kidding me!?" The Evil Dragon's face is partially torn open, but the bullet is in between his teeth. Is he fucking Alucard? Okay if he tells us to check our privilege, we are running! Normal Alucard is scary but the abridged version is terrifying!

"Look at what I caught, a magic bullet." Crushing the bullet in his teeth, he spat the remains out of his mouth. The rest of his body healing and reverting back to a 'normal' human one. The only damage that can be seen is on his clothing. Breathing out a sigh the Evil Dragon 'hmmed'. "It's time." Turning around the Crom Cruach leans against, surprisingly the only undamaged wall.

Vali turned his head, his helmet vanishing. "Quitting already?"

"I was told to stall for time, at least ten minutes." Shrugging Crum Cruach looked completely relaxed. "Next time we meet, I would like to fight you seriously." After that the dragon stopped talking and just leaned there…. Well sort of, he kept staring at Gasper… Like with an intense curious stare… What's up with that? Shaking my head, I started to move but stopped as Gasper ran past me. Holy shit! He is booking it!

"Valerie I'll be there soon!

* * *

Chasing after the half-vampire we all ran down a flight of stairs, it took us a few seconds to catch up to Gasper. When we did he fond Gasper standing in front of a huge stone door, that has been encrusted with gems. Pushing the door open without hesitating the blonde walked into the room, with us following close behind him. The entire room reminded me something from a Vincent Price movie, the interior is dark and filled with occult symbols. Dusty bookshelves filled with large books, made from unknown material and yellowed ancient scrolls. Creepy statues were all over the room, each one looking like something from a Lovecraft drug filled nightmare.

"Valerie!" Following Gasper's line of sight, we saw the girl we were looking for. She is tied to a bed, that is over a large magical circle which is glowing brightly.

"… Gasp… Gasper….?" Valerie slowly lifted her head.

Running toward the bed the first year is smacked away by a barrier. Falling to the ground Gasper quickly got back to his feet and slammed his fists against the barrier. "Valerie! Valerie!" He stopped upon seeing Marius, who is controlling the spell. "No stop! Leave Valerie alone! Please release her!"

The pure-blood vampire smiled mockingly. "But why? I am 'releasing' her, soon I will be able to take her from the Holy Grail. Which has been destroying her mind and soul."

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Valerie screams with such pain that it pierced your very soul.

Growling I blasted forward and slammed my armored fist against the barrier, while Xenovia and Kiba tried to cut through it. Yet nothing we did broke the barrier, in fact it made Valerie cry out in pain. Could she be connected to the barrier itself?

"Please refrain from attacking the barrier, if something interferes with the spell… Then the Holy Grail and its possessor won't be safe." Marius smiles widely and eyes Azazel. "Also, even if the former governor has a plan, I have been in contact with this Holy Grail more than anyone. I am fully aware of the method to remove it, more than anyone else."

Azazel creates a magical circle and examines the spell. Clicking his tongue, the fallen angel's mouth dropped slightly. "This protection spell…. It belonged to the God of the Bible! How do you know a code that even I don't know… Unless Rizevim gave it to you!?"

"He shared a lot of information with me, thanks to that my research on the Holy Grail progressed further then it would have on its own." Marius smiles and inclines his head at our teacher. "It advanced the point that I could bring back evil creatures, that were long dead. On top of that Valerie's Holy Grail has more aspects, than all of it's previous possessors. She is especially splendid at getting rid of the weakness." Stopping the smell Marius chuckles. "Ah finished."

A bright light begins to envelope Valerie and she screams once more…. Shaking I no longer saw a bed but a stone cross…. And…. Asia…. Raynare…... No! "Not again! Never again!" Charging up a Dragon Blast I almost launched it but felt a pair of arms wrap around me.

"Magnus you can't! We don't know what'll happen if you attack!" Rias begs looking up at me…

Shaking I stared down at my girlfriend…. "But… Asia… she…" The vision of the cross vanished as did the image of Asia, and Raynare…. "No… Rias… We can't let it…" A small gold glowing cup appeared from Valerie's body… The Holy Grail…

"…A…Aah…." Valerie's eyes lose whatever light that had been there, her head falls back… No…

Marius takes out the Holy Grail from Valerie and holds it up high. "This is… The Longinus, Sephiroth Grail. It is a masterpiece, with it's balance breaker already released."

"… Strange… Taking a Longinus… It normally…" Azazel frowns in confusion.

The magical circle vanishes, and Gasper runs to Valerie's side. Embracing her body, the young half-vampire had tear's in his eyes. "Valerie! Open your eyes please!"

Valerie slowly opens her eyes as if Gasper pulled her from the abyss. Reaching up she gently stroked his face. "…. You are such a cry baby… You cried all the time…. Since you were little… but you have become stronger now…?"

Taking her hand Gasper bit his lip. "… I'm… sorry…. I wasn't able to save you…"

"…. No, you did save me… At the very end…. I was able to see you again… my only friend…. And family…. Gasper…"

Sniffling the half-vampire squeezed her hand. "What is it?"

"I really wanted…. To see… the sun… and go…. On a picnic with everyone…" Valerie stared up though she wasn't looking at the celling, she is staring toward the heavens.

"…. You can see it. I will take you on a picnic as well."

Watching this scene my eyes filled with tears, looking down I could see Asia burying her face into my armor. Placing a hand on her head, I had keep myself from shaking. This is an exact copy of what happened with Asia and myself…. Gasper… My little brother… My heart breaks for you… I am sorry I failed you…

Valerie stops stroking Gasper's cheek and placed a hand on his chest. "… There is… your…. Other self in you… I must ask him a favor…my final request…" Her voice is getting weaker… It's almost time… "I… I want you to… be good… and get along… with everyone…" Her hand falls back on the bed….

Shaking Gasper hugged her body tightly and kept crying, all of us lowered our heads in respect. All of us but one.

Chuckling Marius smiles and holds up the Holy Grail. "Lady Rias Gremory, please shoot me with your power of destruction."

"With please…" Rias let's go of me and wipes away her own tears. A look of pure hatred burning behind her sapphire blue eyes, in a burst of power the red-head is enveloped in her demonic power. "Begone!" Launching it toward Marius we watched as he was consumed by the power of destruction. The only thing that remained is the Holy Grail, and the lower half of his body. The upper half of his body is gone.

That can't be it…

Marius's lower half, began to regenerate, bones, followed by muscles, skin and then clothing. Marius rubs the back of his neck, as holds up the Holy Grail. "Yes, I have the power to recover immediately, this is due to the Holy Grail being able to unleash its power without resistance. As long as a fraction of my sol remains I can come back, no matter the damage." From the shadows of the room the sound of clapping could be heard. Stepping within the light are several shadowy cloaked figures

"Just as I thought."

"Your regeneration ability has improved."

"You are just like a Phoenix."

The cloaked figures remove their hoods and revealed themselves to be men in their forties. All of them were pure-blooded vampires, and they are the ones that sided with Marius. Smiling at their appearance the blonde dick nodded. "My dear uncle, the preparations are all set. What shall you do? Do you want me to further empower you?"

"Vampires are eternal residents of night, and we have many weaknesses."

"The sunlight, a cross, and holy water…. Despite being a more superior species than the humans, we acknowledged their prosperity due to those weaknesses."

….. Are they seriously going for this shit now?

"We will surpass vampires by using the Holy Grail!"

"By replacing the humans, we will conquer this world and they will be our livestock as they were meant to be."

Monologuing… Livestock? Are they seriously this fucking cliché? These idiots are going to die…. Painfully.

"Even though we couldn't help the increase of our livestock, that will change with time."

"I agree. However, the world will change to what it should be. A world under our control, we will be demi… No we will be gods."

"The only thing left is to eliminate the current King and Carmilla Queen. Then we can move onto the final phase of our plan where we will recreate all of the residents of this country."

"Even though this country was able to get the Holy Grail, that fool King of ours wished to maintain the current situation and rejected the idea of the vampire's evolution. He was too much of a fool."

Marius nods his head and smiles at us. "All the ones that followed me have such opinions, I only care about my research."

Azazel grit his teeth and glared at the vampires. "People like you in possession of a Longinus, no any sacred gear will be dangerous. Hand the Holy Grail over to us, if you don't a battle will begin here, and I promise you'll lose."

"You also use sacred gears and Longinus as you like. Don't you think we can't come to an understanding?" Marius asked staring at all of us.

"Then have it over to the Grigori, the research of sacred gears is our specialty. We can keep it safe and even seal it away, if you don't want to do that… Then hand it over to Odin or Zeus. That thing is dangerous due to it's traits, we need to watch it or keep it sealed. However, I know you won't listen to me."

Marius smiles proving Azazel right.

Slowly I stepped forward as Asia let go of me. "Give it to us, a sacred gear in the hands of someone like you is too dangerous." Summoning my sword of light, I cracked my neck, and dropped into a fighting stance. "Hand over the Holy Grail or you will die. All of you."

The vampires ignored me and looked at Rias and Azazel. "Little sister of the Devil King, and former Governor General, the world of devils has nobles standing at the top. While peasants stay at the bottom, that is the truth of the world. It is how the world should be."

"Your kind also uses human. We may use them for different reasons, but we are the same."

"Lady Rias you're a pure blood noble, you should understand our side. The difference between nobles and- "

 **(AN: Play Hellsing Die Fledermaus…. We all knew this was coming.)**

" **Gahahahahaha! Rubbish…. This is ridiculous."** A creepy laughter echoed throughout the room. We all focused on the source and froze… Gasper… a black aura is escaping his body, it began spreading out to various parts of the room. Standing to his feet Gasper(?) faced all of us, his eyes glowing with…. Evil intent. While directed to Marius and the other vampires, we all caught a bit of it as well… To be honest it chilled my blood. **"The nobles, show me the power of the 'superior beings' that you were all talking about."** The entire room is covered in the darkness that Gasper(?) created, it became so pitch black that literally no light could escape. Hell, even my sword of light looks like a normal blade at this point.

That is when we saw it… The darkness envelopes Gasper, twisting him into a monster. His arms elongate becoming thicker with sharp claws appearing form them. Massive wings expand from his back, as his legs reverse twisting back into reptilian like legs. The head shifts and molds itself into a demonic dragon/wolf like creature, sharp fangs appear in it's mouth, as a large horn appears at the end of his snout. Two glowing red eyes appeared that sent waves of fear passed through me, as I stared at this creature. The hair on my body stood up at a sudden drop of temperature. It became so cold that I could see my breath. The creature began to pant as if it wished to speak, instead it lifted its head and let out the most terrifying howl I've heard in my life.

" **Koooooooooooooooooo!"**

This… It's the sound of something horrifying… The sound of something new being born into this world, something that was born from the lowest abyss. Yet mixed within the howl is another sound… one that is equally frightening, the sound of ultimate suffering. I know that sound well, my heart made it when Asia was killed by Raynare…. The fallen angel lost after our fight, and was killed by Rias… Now Gasper makes the same sound…. Those vampires… Especially Marius… They are dead… No beyond dead…. Gasper is going to brutally murder them…

Vali watches silently while our group shivers at the sight of the massive monster, it easily stood over fifteen feet tall. Azazel's eyes become hard as he stares at this new form. With all his knowledge of sacred gears, I don't think he could have seen this coming.

"… This phenomenon… What is that…"

"A-a…. A monster….!"

"What on earth is that…."

All the higher up vampires began to shake in fear, yet Marius looked calm. Carefully he watches Gasper and holds up a hand. "Calm down uncles, this must be Gasper Vladi's true form. Lord Euclid told us about it, but there is nothing to fear from him. We are evolved, we can't lose against the power of a possessed half-blood." The other vampires all began to nod, looking a little confident but I could feel the fear… and I knew that Gasper could as well.

"That… That's right." One of them nodded.

"We have transcended the power of ordinary vampires with the Holy Grail, we can't possibly lose to a half-blood-Gagh!" A massive crocodile mouth, covered in red eyes appeared, and crushed the vampire to death. The blood and guts vanish quickly into the darkness.

" **What was that about transcending?"** Turning it's head the monster stared at them, a twisted grin forming on it's snout. **"Those who dare impersonate the dead, are judged to join their ranks."** Laughing madly the monster created several more monsters from the field. A three-headed dragon, a mouth with just razor-sharp fangs, centipedes, wolves with multiple eyes, bats with no heads. Along with countless other monsters I can't even begin to describe, all appeared in the room.

Shuddering I pulled Asia back into my armor and covered her ears, she shouldn't see what will happen. This… Is going to be bad…" Now I am become death, the destroyer of worlds." I quoted staring at sight before me… This quote… it described Gasper's true form… Utterly and completely. All the vampires began to shake once more, expect for Marius… He shouldn't be calm… He should be shitting his pants in fear.

One of the vampires begins to shake violently, an angry look on his face. "This isn't possible… a mere beast born from the darkness can't- "Several dark spikes appeared impaling the vampire through his groin. Another one of the vampires tried to fight but it was useless, one by one they were being destroyed. Each death more gruesome then the next. One is torn limb from limb, another is killed as the dark centipedes crawled up his body and ate him from the inside out. They kept asking why their powers couldn't work, why a half-blood could beat them.

Finally, the monster chuckled softly as he walked toward one of the last vampires, aside from Marius. **"Do you know why your vampire powers aren't working? I stopped it. They won't work at all. Not as long as my 'Evil Eye' is on you."**

The last of the vampires shouted in fear. "You're a freak! A disgusting imitation of a human! You're just a dog! I am a noble- "

" **Silence!"** The monster roared loudly as a demonic looking down appeared. **"I'm a dog, am I? What does that make you? Dog food. Eat him."** The massive demonic dog began to tear the vampire, piece by piece until nothing remained. Not even a bit of clothing….

Marius who had been watching this slowly began to clap, a confident look on his face. "Marvelous. Lately there have been many half-bloods born with abnormal powers, mostly sacred gear possessors. You are very exceptional among them, your potential rivals the Holy Grail. How about you help me with my research?" …. Is he insane!? He already sealed his death sentence but this? Will only make it worse.

"… **. You mean like with Valerie?"**

"Does that make you angry? Please hear me out, the research about the Holy Grail- "The sound of rushing wind reaches our ears as Gasper swung his arm. Marius had no time to react, what so ever as his left arm has been torn off. "Oh my… Your certainly rough. However, something as minor as this, is pointless against my enhanced body- "The Holy Grail begins to glow and yet his arm doesn't grow back. "…. Strange? My arm isn't growing back…. Did the Holy Grail's power weaken…?"

Gasper swings his arm again, silently staring at the vampire. Marius jumped out of the way, but a giant barbed tentacle appears tearing his right leg off.

"Gah!" Falling onto the ground the pure blood vampire, grunted in pain. "… So, you took my leg this time, again that is nothing- "The Holy Grail glows once more but nothing happens. A look of fear appears on his face. "… Why? Why isn't it healing? My arm and leg…. Why isn't it healing? I can't even change…. Not into a bat… or an insect… or even a beast… Why have my powers stopped…? Unlike my uncles, I am holding the Holy Grail…. What is stopping me from healing…" Looking closely at his wounds a look of horror appeared on his face. A inky blackness is eating away at his body. Almost like a plague or blight. "…. M-my wounds…. The darkness is…. It's keeping me from… healing… No… Are your powers beyond the Holy Grail!?"

Slowly advancing on Marius, the monster's form begins to shrink into a more humanoid like form. **"What's the matter? You were talking all that good shit earlier; didn't your uncle say you were gods? Well then god show me your power, we have only just begun. Come on get up! Attack me! You only suffered the loss of your leg and arm, summon your power, change your body. Heal your severed limbs and fight! The evening is so young, come on hurry the fun has only begun."** A bright red demonic eye appeared in the center of Gasper(?)'s face, as wavy dark blonde/red hair appeared on his head, followed by dark splint/plate mail armor. It covered his torso, arms and legs, while a sword of Gaelic design appeared on his hip. A slight Irish accent clung to the last syllables of his words. As he walked a long cape fluttered behind him, though they still looked like wings. This new figure looked to be anywhere between over six feet, close to seven with long arms and legs. As he opened his mouth rows of sharp pointed fangs appeared, slowly running a pointed demonic tongue over them.

I think I recognized this figure…. Everything that just happened, Crum Cruach staring at Gasper… and the name of Gasper's sacred gear, it finally made sense. "Balor…. The Evil God of Irish myths… the King of the Fomorians… That is what those things are… his servants…. This explains the attitude… he is truly a monster…"

Marius turned to look at me, and he begins to freak out even more. "Wait… Wait calm down!" The vampire attempts to calm Gasper down. "I know! How about I clone Valerie for you with the Holy Grail…. I can find her soul for you too… That isn't a bad deal, right? You can go back to Japan and take the clone with you… you should be satisfied with that…."

Stopping Balor turns his head, the single red eye splitting into two. Gasper's eyes appearing on the dark face of that monster, before returning to the single red-eye. **"You're a piece of shit Marius- "** The humanoid body morphs back into it's original beast form. **"-Then again that is all you ever were."** Roaring loudly the monster fell upon Marius, all of us turned around. No one should witness this…

As Marius screams and begs for mercy, Vali turned to Rias. "In the future, you may have to put restrictions on your servant… Gasper Vladi… He is even more dangerous than Magnus or myself." My girlfriend simply nods but doesn't say anything as Marius continues to cry in agony. Begging for someone to end his life quickly, yet no one complied. We wouldn't dare get in the way of this… Not if we valued our lives.

" **No, no there is no quick death here, I am going to devour you slowly. I will feast on your soul, and everything else."** The voice of Balor reached our ears, causing all of us to shiver in fear. For the next few minutes nothing but screams could be heard.


	82. The Birth of DxD

**Hey everyone I am back with the next chapter and boy do we have a lot going on. Tons of explaining and a interesting fight. Now I just say thank you to everyone, who faved and followed me and my stories. It means a lot. Really it does. I can't do this without you guys, same to those of you who don't have an account. I don't thank you guys enough either. So thank you very much.**

 **Also a big thank you to everyone who reviews, I love hearing back from you all. Now onto the reviews!**

 **Merendinoemiliano: I am glad you liked the fight, and yeah it is good see jerks getting what they deserve. Also yes I hope you had a nice Easter as well.**

 **Ace: Thanks for not saying it xD. Anyway I realized that later after I was doing research on Balor the god. Yeah Bennia is a good foil and I like them just being friends. Yeah Fafnir is Issei only with no shame. Yeah Marius getting beaten is awesome.**

 **WweTheBeast2015: I know right? Don't worry Balor is a good guy sort of.**

 **Kamen Rider W: I understand that and ?title=High_School_DxD that is a link to the main page. I know you can't click it, but you can write it down or type it or something. Trust me I love the Light Novels, they are so awesome.**

 **Meddlesome Guy: Hey it's all good xD Trust me I know what you mean about the length, but thank you for the kind words. I will warn you if you do read this, my grammar and punctuation is really bad. I need to go back and fix it all really.**

 **Now I need to get going but before I do... I am looking for a Beta Reader/editor, if you think your up for the job. Then please PM me, because this story really does need it. Anyway thank you all for reading!**

* * *

When the screams ended, and the darkness vanished. We knew… It was over. Turning around the room looked unchanged, expect for the fact that Gasper or Balor? Remained in its beast form, Azazel not wasting a moment rushed over to Valerie's body. Creating a magical circle, he begins to examine the half-vampire. "… Something has been bothering me…." Frowning the fallen angel stopped and nodded. "… I see. This clears some things up."

"What do you mean?" Rias crossing her arms.

"It seems- "Azazel gestures to Valerie. "-That her sacred gear is a sub-species, another Holy Grail exists within her when there is only supposed to be one." Azazel cupped his chin in thought and closed his eyes. "I found it strange that the extraction was quiet. It is my theory that the extraction of a Longinus would be… flashier."

That… Two Holy Grails? That isn't possible right? "Azazel there can't be more than two of the same Longinus, it isn't possible."

"Your right, but it happened. I think because it is a sub-species, but both are considered one. Since nothing like this has happened before, I will need to thoroughly look into this. Anyway, she hasn't died, miraculously one remained in her body. She will return to normal once we return the Holy Grail…" Azazel sighs shaking his head with a look of confusion on his face. "…. I'll never understand Longinus possessors."

… She's alive? Reaching out I froze… there is some life in her… I can't believe I didn't feel it before. I guess in all the drama…. I didn't think… Breathing out a sigh of relief I smacked my head. Looking around the room I could see everyone looks less tense, hell even happy. Though we had a right to be… I know for Asia and myself, we felt especially happy.

"Bring that Holy Grail to me." Azazel began to create a magical spell to place the Holy Grail back into Valerie.

Weird thought, but even after we restore her will she go back to how she normally was? Could we prevent her from talking to the dead? Or having them talk to her? Shaking my head, I decided to leave it alone. Dismissing my helmet, I wiped the tears away from my face. Sighing I turned to face Gasper/Balor, after devouring Marius he remained in his shadowy beast form. What I found a little strange is the fact he didn't attack any of us. We stared at one another for a moment, when something caught my attention. He recognized me… I watched as the monster smiled, and then laughed.

" **Have you figured it out Magnus? Or should I give you a hint?"**

"…You are not Gasper, are you?" Rias asks staring at the black beast, placing a hand on her hip my girlfriend seemed as confused as me. "Or are you Balor? What is your name?"

" **I'm what's left, or maybe I am all that ever was."** The beast bowed its head a thoughtful on its face. After a few seconds it looked back at us showing off its fangs, in a twisted version of a smile. **"I am Gasper, but I am not. Just as I am Balor and not Balor. Rather a fragment of the god's consciousness."**

"Is this why Tathlum didn't respond to you? Because it is a replica?" Azazel asks his gaze turned toward us all, his eyes full of questions.

" **I lost my divinity and only my power remained, Balor was killed by Lugh after all. I am just a fragment of the god's consciousness, so I am Balor and I am not. Just as I am Gasper Vladi."** Chuckling the monster shook its head, the massive wings flexing slightly. **"Sacred Gears are so interesting, they can possess anything. Legendary dragons and monsters, to the power of an Evil God. "**

"I have a question for you, what did you mean if I figured it out?" I was still confused by Gasper asked me, and I have decided to just call him Gasper. It made things so much easier in my mind. "Also, that humanoid form you had, what is up with that?"

A smirk appeared on Gasper's monster face. **"Why it is your fault this form, and that one exists. Instead of telling you, let me show you- **"What the hell am looking at? Wait is that me? How in the hell am I looking at myself? Wow… I look a lot different in my armor…. This is weird. **" My sight is linked with yours, I see what you see, and you see what I see." **My vision returns to normal, but boy is that disorientating. **"My other self-views you as a 'True Man'. That form is what my other self-wishes to be. This one however… The influence of being around the Red Dragon."**

"I am sure the Balor half of you, had no design input in the humanoid form." A shaky smirk appeared on my face, which caused Gasper to laugh creepily.

Kiba shakes his head but smiles slightly. "I see even you were affected then, you seem to influence many things Magnus."

"Oh shut up." I glared slightly at Kiba who just grinned at me. As Kiba and I glared/stared at each other, Xenovia and Irina timidly approach Gasper, both sword wielders looked nervous.

"A-are you really Gasper?"

"Your really big… a lot bigger."

Staring down at them Gasper slowly shrank into his one-eyed, humanoid form. Placing his armored hands on their heads, he ruffled their hair and walked past them as they protested. Gasper made his way toward Valerie, sitting on the bed he gently strokes her cheek. **"I do not know but I felt like I had to save her. My other self, he loves her. Even if he won't admit it to himself. Did I do this because I felt indebted to her? I do not know much about it myself, she may have been using her power unconsciously before it fully awoke. Did she summon the fragment of Balor with the Holy Grail? Did she create me with it?"**

Azazel frowns his thoughts clearly visible on his face. "Did Valerie create Gasper's personality? Was Rias able to reincarnate Gasper because Balor lost his divinity? Was Gasper born with Forbidden Balor View, because it was attracted by Balor's power? Why didn't Crom Cruach respond to you…" The fallen angel mutters to himself in confusion. Hell, a lot of this is confusing.

" **Azazel. This form, and my other one… You could call it a balance breaker, but it isn't. Magnus helped influence the shape, but it was created by the fusion of the sacred gear and the fragment of Balor inside of me. You may call this Forbidden Invade: Balor the Beast." **Gasper said looking at our teacher with a nod.

The fallen angel has a thoughtful look on his face. "… I would say your sacred gear is on a level of a Longinus, it has become certainly changed into something different. I will need to check into this more, once I get back to the Grigori." All of us looked at one another… a new Longinus? That is… Frightening and awesome…Hey why is there smoke in the room? Looking at the source my eyes widened… it's coming from Gasper.

 **"It seems my time is up, I think I will sleep for a bit."** The one-eyed Gasper nodded, his body reverting to the Gasper we know. **"To all of you, I am an existence that will taint everything in darkness. However, I won't harm any of you, no matter what. My master Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Kiba, Asia, Xenovia, Irina, Ravel, Rossweisse, Azazel, Mason, and Magnus my brother. You are my comrades…"** The armor, weapons, height, all of it vanishes and Gasper returns to normal… but he passes out.

Rias walks over to the half-vampire, embracing him. Her eyes filled with tears. "We know, and I don't care what you are. You are my servant and one of my life."

"It is done." Azazel declares as the Holy Grail is placed back within Valerie in a flash of light. "She should awaken any moment…." Silently we watched with bated breath… Yet she isn't waking up… Hell there is no sign that she is coming back. "That's strange… She's breathing, but… She isn't waking up… Could I have missed something?"

"Ah perhaps because she already lost her consciousness, and it won't return until you put this back as well." A creepy voice echoed throughout the room, we all turn around to stare at the speaker.

Vali's helmet disappeared a look of pure hatred on his face. "I really wanted to see you, Rizevim!"

The son of the original Devil stared at us a smirk on his face, next to him is Lilith. What caught my attention is a small cup is floating next to him, a cup that looks like the Holy Grail! "The number of Holy Grails that Valerie possessed was three in total. Truly an extraordinary sub-species of the Longinus, Marius never realized there was three of them. I extracted one of them before this. For a self-proclaimed researcher of the Holy Grail, he sure makes me laugh." Rizevim began laughing madly but stopped when he finally noticed Vali. "Ohohoho! Hey kido! Its your grandpa! Now the fun family time can begin! Now all you kids listen to this old man, okay?"

… Now I've seen Vali angry before, back when we fought Cao Cao back in the fake dimension… He became royally pissed off when Azazel and Kuroka were hurt. Right now, though? He is seething with so much hate that you could taste it. What happened between Rizevim and Vali?

"Uahahahahaha! I think I will jizz my pants just from you looking at me like that grandson! Such intense eyes! Its sending chills down my spine!" Rizevim laughs so hard, that he looks like he is on the verge of tears. This only set Vali off more, and he almost charged the super devil. Luckily Azazel held him back.

…. The fuck? "Azazel… Can you explain…?"

Lowering his eyes my teacher grits his teeth. "Rizevim ordered his son, Vali's father to beat him."

"What the hell!?"

"Now that isn't what happened." Rizevim frowned staring at us. "I told my idiotic son 'If your scared of him, then just assert your dominance.' My piece of shit son was a pansy and couldn't endure having the White Dragon Emperor as his child."

Seriously? What kind of parent would be afraid or jealous of their child? Sure, I'm not a parent yet but I would never be that way. Hell, I would be damn impressed if I had kids stronger or smarter then me.

Rizevim sneers at Vali with his hands on his hips. "In the end little Vali couldn't endure daddy's treatment and ran away. I heard that you were raised by Azazel at the Grigori, I am so happy since Uncle Azazel is good at looking out for people."

Azazel glared at Rizevim which only made the super devil's grin even wider.

"This is pointless." Vali slashed his hand through the air. "What happened to that bastard?"

"Huh?" Oh, you don't know happened to your papa, after you left? Hahahahaha I killed him! It ticked me off seeing him act like a wuss." Rizevim laughed shook his head and stared at his grandson with mocking look. "Are you shocked? Are you angry because your daddy is dead?"

Glaring at his grandfather Vali snorted. "Not really. I was planning on killing him myself, you just saved me the trouble." A blue aura surrounded the White Dragon Emperor, and you didn't senjutsu to know that Vali is ready to kill. "I wanted to kill you more than anything. You are not worthy of the name Morning Star!"

"That's nice." Rizevim smiles and turns to Azazel. "You raised him well Azazel, I can't that my grandson who used to be such a crybaby, could grow into such a murderous young man. I can't even compare him to who he was in the past now!"

"Rizevim what are you planning with the Holy Grail?" Azazel is having a difficult time keeping Vali back as he questioned the super devil. What is the goal of this maniac, and the rest of the Khaos Brigade?

"Gahahahahaha! As a special gift I'll tell you all something fun." Grinning widely Rizevim turned to stare at me, and then he winked. "Several months ago, a certain truth was brought to my attention. A truth about our world. Something that many speculated about but have finally come true."

Oh, fuck this…. He's talking about Drake…

"That's right Magnus, you know who I am talking about." The super devil pointed at me with a smile. "Our mutual friend Drake the Interloper. A Being of Chaos made a copy of your family line and placed them here! Meaning there are other worlds out there, and if that isn't enough…. Little Rias why don't you tell Magnus, who helped calm you down during your fight with Loki?"

Turning to look at my girlfriend who is looking paler and paler by the second. "Rias… Who helped calm you down during that fight?" Everyone turned to look at her by this point, which made things worse for her. We all were there well minus Azazel and Vali, but the rest of were there. We all saw the hooded figure, but none of us knew who it was. The only ones that did were Rias, Sona and Sairaorg, they never told anyone who he is… Oh shit… I figured it out… Why didn't I think of it before?

"It was…. You…"

"What!?" Our group shouted in shock…. They took the news of Drake easily enough, but this? Is hard to swallow… Hell it's hard to swallow for me… and I knew most of this already. Expect for the other me helping Rias, but why didn't I figure it out sooner?

Cackling madly Rizevim wiped a tear from his eye, sighing the super devil gave us all a nasty looking smile. "You kids are too funny… But yes, another Magnus he came from a different world to help your Magnus. He came from a whole another world, a world we know nothing about. Then with the added bonus of knowing there are multiple worlds? Places where gods we don't even know about exist." Rizevim then nods his head at all of us. "So, I thought…. Why don't I invade those worlds?"

Invading other worlds? Could that be possible… If going to them is… Hell if a version of me could come to another world? Why couldn't someone attack them?

"My friend Drake didn't share the little secret of traveling between worlds, like that other you does. Even if he did there is that outrageous dragon is guarding the gateway. Great Red."

"You're after Great Red!" Azazel and I shouted at the same time, Rizevim can't be serious… He is after Great Red!?

"Correct! You two sure are clever." The super devil smiled, with a pleased look on his face. "I am going to give you both a gold star! I want to defeat Great Red and go into the other worlds." Frowning for a moment the older devil shook his head. "Great Red is one of the more powerful existences in this world, I even tried to pit Ophis against him. Then that stupid brat halved the Dragon God, which made things worse. You may think that we could combine the two halves and make them one again, but it's not that simple."

As Rizevim talked, Lilith has quietly watched all of this no emotion passing over her face.

"Then you could defeat Great Red? Me? No way, he'll murder me. Should I try to steal Samael? -"When he said that name, Vali and I both shivered at the thought of that monster. "-If I did that, then the old geezer Hades would snap. Then there is the fact it's curse is so powerful, that our armies of modified Evil Dragon would be wiped out." A very slow but evil smile appeared on the devil's face, just seeing it freaked me out. Even more so then the thought of the dragon-eater. "So… How about I make the Apocalypse a reality? Bring about the Beast."

Azazel went pale and began to stutter. "666 Trihexa…"

The fuck is a Trihexa?

"That's correct Azazel, do you want a pillow? Or even a trip to America?" Staring at me Rizevim clicked his tongue in disappoint. "Sorry kido you don't win anything, you couldn't answer my final question." Sighing the super devil shook his head, before grinning. "But yes, the True Red Dragon God Emperor isn't the only legendary recorded in the Apocalypse, Trihexa 666. That would be a good match, if I could pit those two against each other."

"What is Trihexa?" I heard someone ask before I could.

"…. You know how 666 is the number of the Beast?" We all nodded as Azazel nervously explained. "Trihexa is the beast of the Apocalypse, while Great Red is the dragon spoken of in Revelations." Huh… I thought that the Beast was supposed to be the Anti-Christ, and the red dragon is supposed to be Satan… Weird how humans got things wrong. "It's existence was considered a myth, but all forces discussed the possibility of it being real and how to find it."

"Hehehe… Guess what? He does exist! Looking deep into the principle of life using the Holy Grail, we finally found him! He isn't the End of the World, a place forgotten by everyone. Though someone found him before we did and sealed him. Who do you think it was? Who do you think it was? Hey, who do you think it was?" Blowing a kiss to the Holy Grail the crazed monster never let us answer. "It was the God from the Bible! He sure is amazing, he found 666 before anyone else, and put thousands of seals on him. Perhaps that was the cause of his death, all of those seals would be the forbidden kind. A plausible theory is that the God of the Bible, used up most of his power and died in the war due to lack of strength."

…. Well…. Shit… God was much stronger then what I thought.

Azazel turned his gaze to Valerie. "The spell Marius used was taken from the seal spells used on 666!"

"Hell yeah! We are trying to unseal them desperately! It would be easier if we had the Holy Spear to bring the seals, but even without it the progress is going smoothly. Thanks to the cooperation form the Holy Grail and the Holy Cross." Rizevim shrugs his shoulders before he points at us. "That's why we are going to revive 666, and after we destroy Great Red we will use an army of Evil Dragons, and 666 to invade other worlds! I am going to trample down, and eliminate every single god, monster, and creature of those worlds to make my own utopia! Hahahahahahaha!"

…. "Your just a Saturday morning cartoon villain… A bad one at that…"

Rizevim laughed even harder at that. "Ahh I was at half-mast but now I have a raging boner… Mmm…" The freak licked his lips and grinned at us. "I may even mess up my pants if I keep thinking about it, do you think the other worlds will record what will happen? 'The Evil being that came from another world brought an enormous beast, and herds of Evil Dragons. Brining disaster to this world.' Maybe? I hope so, because here I am just someone that carries the blood of the first devil Lucifer. So maybe I can become the one and only Great Devil of all the other worlds!"

"… You are a fucking idiot." Glaring at the devil I shook my head spreading my arms out. "You want to take over all the worlds in the fucking multiverse? Because why? You don't like the thought you have your daddy's name? The fuck is wrong with you!? Did you hit every single branch when you fell out of the stupid tree? Then just for good measure, did your parents beat you with one of those branches? Because that is the only explanation for something so stupid!"

Rizevim sighs and glares at me. "That is so rude, and it doesn't matter. That is the goal I have set for myself. Because devils live for so long, we must find something to do." Rizevim frowns but this time it's different… he looks old, really old. "I was a self-indulgent person and really a loser, until I found this wonderful dream of mine. Could you even call this a dream? How does one attain an ambition? To begin with, what is a devil? For a long time, I simply sat on the couch drinking wine and thinking about issues that didn't matter. You couldn't even call that a life, I was simply going through the motions of living. When it comes to that… I am actually jealous of humans, they are just overflowing with ambition. It must be how differences in the species."

…. Now that is true… dear god would I be like this in the future? Humans that suddenly find themselves with long lives, typically run out of things to do… Could I… Nic… Or any one of my other friends become as insane as this idiot?

"Then… I met him." A large creepy smile appeared on the devil's face. "Drake who old me all about you and then Euclid came by, telling me all kinds of interesting things. Ophis's power, the Holy Grail, and finally 666. I was so overwhelmed with excitement that I felt like a boy again. For the first time in my life, I felt like life had meaning. So, I revived the dead Evil Dragons, some people that really hate you just to bring chaos to the world and to go to the other worlds!"

"…. You just want to watch the world burn…" I think I finally understood the horror of someone like the Joker. I knew there is no reasoning with this madman, he can't be bullied or bargained with or even threatened…. There is no logic to his motives….

Laughing he nods. "Devils are evil beings, we have to be wicked, brutal, and vicious. Dragons are the same, why do you try to play the part of the hero? That is something that belongs to humans and angels. Yet we are evil creatures, monsters, so we should kill everyone who gets in our way. I will cause chaos in this world, and other worlds as well using the Evil Dragons. I will destroy and kill everyone man, woman, and child that gets in my way!"

We all glared at him, none of agreed with what he said. You are who you choose to be, it doesn't matter what your race, color or creed are. You choose who you want to be, no one else. Devils, dragons, angels, fallen angels, youkai, gods…and everything else in between, you choose what you want to be.

"Hahahaha! What is with those eyes? Those aren't the eyes of devils and dragons. They are the eyes of heroes, you are all hopeless. Especially you Magnus, you're a monstrous dragon, that can turn into a devil!" Laughing the madman shook his head…. How does he know about the Devil Trigger? "You are quite a threat to many beings." Staring at me with a large grin the super devil turned his head. "Do you hate me? Very well come at me, after all you're a friend of my precious grandson Vali. I should give you a proper welcome." Holding his hand out he flexed his fingers in a 'come at me' gesture. "Bring it on Heavenly Dragon, if you're okay with an delusional old man as your opponent!"

Growling I raised my hand to attack, but stopped… He wants me to attack him… but why? Lilith wouldn't fight me, she's like Ophis… He doesn't need the Holy Grail for protection. Frowning I crossed my arms. "What's your game Rizevim? Your trying to bait me but it won't work." See? I can be taught!

"… Magnus, he possess an ability that is irregular among devils… it's called the Sacred Gear Canceller. Any special traits of the Sacred Gears, as well any abilities enhanced to the Sacred Gears, won't work on him. Not just your power, but Kiba's holy-devil sword can't harm him either." Azazel told all of us which shook me to my core… I can't fight this guy? Hell, most of us can't since our powers are based on Sacred Gears.

Kiba quickly summons a holy-devil short sword and tosses it at the super devil. The moment the blade touched Rizevim it just vanished, as if it never existed. "So, it truly is useless against him…"

"Hahahaha looks like the mighty holy-devil sword can't do a thing." The madman laughed with a grin on his face.

… This explains why Vali hasn't attacked him yet, he knew his power wouldn't work against him.

"If the power of the holy-devil sword doesn't work, that means my power won't work." Gritting his teeth Vali shook in anger, a look of frustration on his face.

Rizevim smiled evilly as he carefully avoided touching the Holy Grail. "Do you know why Sirzechs's group has no sacred gear possessors? Well there are many reasons, but the biggest is they wouldn't be useful when fighting me head to head. Now do you understand? I-T I-S I-M-P-O-S-S-I-B-L-E, okay? Thanks to that I can't touch the Holy Grail directly." As he spoke the area around the Holy Grail became distorted then it vanishes…. Great… One more problem to worry about.

"Then the holy-sword must work on you!" Xenovia swings Ex-Durandal, launching a crescent wave of holy power. Just before it touched him, Lilith stood in front of Rizevim. Swinging her arm to the side, she deflected the power of Ex-Durandal with ease.

Rizevim smiles happily. "Well, let's stop here, there is something I want to show all of you." Snapping his fingers an image appears just above us, it looked to be a town… covered by snow… Staring at the castle my eyes went wide in shock…. Oh no I can see where this is going….

"The castle town on the Carmilla's side?" Rias asked which caused the super devil to laugh.

"Exactly, that surely is the Carmilla's castle town!" Rizevim pointed at the image. "The fun is about to begin, and I thought you should see a live broadcast." The madman snapped his fingers again. "Something horrible is going to happen, since I snapped my fingers. Can you predict what will happen? Will the town be destroyed? Close but no cigar!" We all held our breath watching the image, but after a few seconds went by… Nothing happened. Rizevim frowned in confusion turning his head to the side, sighing he shook his head. "Just give it a minute… Oh now look!"

Over the castle town black spots appeared as they came closer, it became clearer to me why the enhanced vampires felt like dragons…. It's because they were changed into dragons…. The dragons that are attack the castle town…. More than that though, black dragons begin to appear from the town. "Mysterious black dragons appearing in the town and looks like they are going wild! Look at that fire, it sure is wonderful!"

"How… Why are their dragons coming from the Carmilla town?" Azazel stared at the super devil in shock.

Grinning Rizevim shrugged. "It means that there were vampires among the Carmilla's side that fell for Marius's sweet words, those vampires made a pact with us. They passed information to use in secret, and we enhanced their bodies. But wait there's more! They became so enhanced so much that as an added bonus, they will turn into evil dragons when I snap my fingers!"

"T-then this is…." Rias gulps with a horrified look on her face.

"They are the aftermath of the vampires that chose the importance of their tradition and blood." Letting out a giggle the devil shrugged his shoulders. "Well they said say the vampire problems, would be handled by vampires. That is why I thought it would be funny for vampires to destroy a vampire town. Well… former vampires that is!" As Rizevim spoke we watched in horror as the dragons attacked the town.

… This is horrifying… The people… the innocent people they will need to be saved… human and vampire alike… I may not like vampires as a whole, but that didn't matter. There was innocent men, women and children there. Gritting my teeth, I shook violently… This will not end well… Holy shit why is the ground shaking? This isn't L.A. which is God's Etch A Sketch…. Freezing my blood ran cold as I felt it… The dragon energy from the 'vampires' it is growing larger… Oh no…

"W-What is going on!?"

Rizevim hits his fist into an open palm. "Right… I forgot to mention this, sorry about that… When I snapped my fingers, a special surprise happens here as well…The enhanced vampires on the Tepes side are turning into dragons as well, are going to cause havoc here." The image changes and shows the Tepes town… and it is on fire…. No…

"How can this be…." Azazel shook in anger digging his nails into his hands.

"Oh, my they are going wild, it's only a matter of time until the town is gone." Rizevim spoke with joy in his voice, snapping his fingers again a magical circle appeared under us. "Since your all concerned about this, why don't we go check it out?" As he spoke a flash of light blinded all of us.

* * *

When I could see again I watched in horror, the evil dragons burned the castle town. Fire and smoke is everywhere, screams of pain and terror reached our ears…

"… Where did that bastard Rizevim go to?" Azazel began to look around… Hey wait a minute where is the crazy old bastard? "Rizevim!" My mentor finally looked up and we saw the super devil grinning at all of us.

"Yoho! Up here!" The madman waved at all of us with a smile, with Lilith in his arms. "Vali! Grandpa needs a massage, be a good boy and come up here!" At that Vali flies after him without another word.

"Vali stop!" Azazel shouted after his adoptive son, but my rival didn't listen. "Shit… Rias!" My mentor points at the dragons in the air. "We will spilt up to wipe out these mass produced evil dragons and evacuate the civilians."

Rias nods and looks at all of us. "Everyone work in pairs to help the civilians, Akeno your with me, Kiba and Rossweisse work together, Xenovia and Irina watch over Asia, Koneko and Gasper. Magnus you're on your own."

That worked for me. I can work faster on my own.

"Past the East gate is an underground shelter, go there." Azazel told all of us before grunting. "Kind of wish we had more people."

"I think I can help with that, but they aren't people." Sticking my fingers in my mouth, I let out a shrill whistle. Two green magical circles appeared, coming out of the circles were my familiars. "Noble." Pointing at the dragons with a savage grin I nodded. "Eat them." Letting out a roar the dragon took off, growing to his full size. "Ragnarok, help get the noncombatants out of here. To the East gate buddy." The living ship took off, becoming much larger to carry people. "Kiba give everyone a holy-devil dragon slaying blade, they may need it. That goes for the soldiers you run across as well." I knew I wasn't the leader here, but this would help with the fighting for our side. Rias and Azazel both nodded at me.

"That'll help good thinking. Asia you will need to help heal the wounded, Xenovia, Irina take the others over there as well." Rias told the sword wielders, who picked up Gasper and Koneko. Looking around Rias places her hand's on her hips.

Black wings appeared from Azazel's back as he created a spear of light. "Let's do this people!"

Taking off as fast as I could my helmet appeared back on my head. Using my senjutsu senses I felt out the presence of the closest civilians, flying toward them my eyes widened in shock. A piece of a burning building is about to fall on them. Boosting my speed, I appeared in front of them catching the burning debris. With a grunt I tossed the debris and turned around. "Get to the East gate, quickly! There is a shelter there." Without another world I flew off to the next set of civilians.

* * *

"Burning dragon slash!" Slicing through another of the mass produced evil dragons, I sighed and turned to the civilians who I have been protecting. "There is shelter by the East Gate go."

"Thank you, thank you sir." The vampires ran off without another word. Sighing I nodded… I've been at this for over twenty minutes so far, and it doesn't look like it will end anytime soon. Every time I struck an evil dragon down, two more took their place. Seriously I took out ten so far…Yet the damn things were like weeds, they kept popping up. Even with my familiars, friends, and the soldiers on the field the dragons kept coming. Taking off into the air, I began to search for more civilians but stopped when I felt something…. Bad.

Turning around I glared at the red robbed figure in front of me. "Euclid Lucifuge."

The silver-haired devil smirked at me. "Why if it isn't the Red Dragon Emperor."

"I don't have time to play around with you or the rest of those idiots in your group." Growling out I spread my wings and tried to leave but was stopped by the devil.

"Oh, the rest aren't here, and I ran into you is by chance." Shrugging he crossed his arms as he stared at the destruction below us. "Ironic isn't it? They lost their weakness, and now they attack their own homeland. They had pride in being vampires but detested the lifestyle. This is the result."

Frowning I shook my head in disgust. "You played on their weakness this wouldn't have happened if you left them be."

"…. You know I have been thinking of something." Euclid sighed as he stared at me a strange look in his eyes. "That the Longinus breaks the balance of a single important principle. The Truth, it breaks the very foundation of it. Yes new 'choices' are given to you, both the possessor and the ones around them. They- "He gestures to all around him. "-Simply chose that 'choice', thus everything collapsed. This may be the result of you and those around you, that chose that new 'choice'."

"That's bullshit, and you know it!" I had enough of this… As much as I wanted to take this guy down, and bring him in… I had a job to do. I tried to get around the devil, but once again he kept me from leaving…. So that's how it is huh? Fine. "You want to fight? Let's get this over with."

Removing his robe Euclid wore dark clothing that is suited for fighting. "Good I was hopping you would get the hint, now face my Boosted Gear!" In a flash of light, a red gauntlet appeared on his left hand. Dropping into a fighting stance the devil smirked at me. "You remember my Sacred Gear, don't you? Perhaps I should show you it's not just for show. Balance Break." In a red flash of light, the devil is covered in my scale-mail armor. "Boosted Gear: Scale-Mail."

"…That is a replica it has to be... No that is supposed to be a impossible…"

" **Agreed."** Ddraig spoke up finally… Man he and Albion both just vanished for a while… I was a little worried. **"You couldn't have copied this Sacred Gear, not even Azazel could do that. It order to do this you would have to have power that surpasses the power of the God from the Bible."**

The devil smiled and nods his head. "You are right of course, this couldn't have been made from nothingness. It would be a different story, if we had something to act as the base." Euclid points at me, his smile turning into a grin. "Do you remember your fight against Shalba? The first one when you went on a rampage, and during the second when you lost your old body? What if we used your old body for the base, and the shattered Juggernaut armor to help create the Sacred Gear?"

"Impossible… My old body was destroyed, and the armor pieces faded away…" Or they should have… Ophis told me my old body was destroyed due to the poison, and the shattered armor pieces of my Juggernaut armor, should have faded away or been destroyed for safety reasons. Growling out I charged toward the devil, but he dodged the attack.

"What if a fraction of your flesh remained? What if a small piece of your armor was taken? We collected that and took the information of Red Dragon Emperor's soul and Sacred Gear by using the Holy Grail?" Euclid I could tell is smirking. "With those two pieces put together, I have the total some of your powers at my fingertips." To prove his point, he held up his hands as a red glow appeared within them.

That explains why he could resist the power of light… He is me… Sort of… Ddraig… Is this really possible?

 **I don't know… This should be impossible… and yet here he is…**

"The only thing we couldn't do was create a copy of Ddraig's soul, it didn't matter in the end. With a piece of your armor we didn't need it, which made things so much easier on all of us." Euclid shrugged his shoulders before crossing his arms. "Now I haven't had much time practicing with your power, but there is one thing I did master. It took several powerful dragon soul's to use this power but having Dragon Slayers working for you comes in handy." A strange blood red aura appeared around the devil's armor, just seeing it sent a chill down my spine. It felt…. Familiar… and it frightened me. "A power that you abandoned. A power that will be more then a match for the Crimson Emperor." Small silver/green orbs floated out of the armor…. They felt… angry… hate filled…. They felt like dragons…

 **(AN: Play Highschool DxD BorN OST: Soshite…)**

"… I who shall awaken…"

"Oh, fuck no!" I blasted straight for him, but his aura blew me back against a building. Shit this isn't good, this is not good! Danger Will Robinson! Fucking Danger! This can't be happening… This fucking can't be happening! I tried to attack him but found that his aura kept destroying my attacks. Which meant all I could do is watch in horror…

" _It's starting. The time has finally come."_

"I am the Heavenly Dragon who stole the principal of Domination from God."

" _It has always been this way…"_

" _That is correct always and forever."_

"I mock the Infinite and fret over the Dream."

" _What the world desires…."_

" _What the world rejects…."_

"I shall become the Red Dragon of Domination."

" _Has always been power."_

" _Has always been love."_

" _No matter the occasion you always choose the path to ruin."_

"I shall drown you in the depths of Crimson Purgatory! Juggernaut Drive!"

…. One of my worst nightmares… The Juggernaut… It's back….

 **Magnus snap out of it and dodge!**

Shaking back to reality I narrowly avoided getting my head chopped off. Sending a kick into the armored dragon's stomach, I took off summoning my gold lance. This will not be good… Not good at all. Narrowly avoiding another attack from Euclid, I jabbed the javelin into him. Crying out in pain the massive dragon, smacked me with it's massive arm.

"Gaah!" Flying backwards into a building I struggled to get back up…. How in the hell does he hit so fucking hard? Coughing I spat some blood out… This isn't going to be good, with a grunt I shook my head. "Fucking hell…" Looking up I watched Euclid charge up another attack.

Escaping the building just as he spat a large flash of green energy, I flew through the air avoiding more attacks. I can't keep this up forever, and if I am not careful innocent people could get hurt… I needed to move this battle somewhere else… Avoiding another attack, I extended my hand out and fired off a Dragon Blast. While he was preoccupied with that, I flapped my wings together. "Diamond Storm!" Pieces of harden light feathers pelted the devil. Growling in annoyance Euclid roared extending out his aura, forcing me back. Holding my hands out I summoned to magical circles. "Flash bang!" Creating a large flash of light which partially blinded the devil, I took off and prepared another attack.

"What's the matter Magnus!? Can't stand up to your own power?" Euclid growled out at me. When his vision cleared the devil charged at me.

Summoning my dragon lance, I began to boost its power. **"Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!"** Holding my golden lance above my head, feeding it power and making it grow larger. "Take this!" Tossing the dragon slaying power of Ascalon at Euclid, I watched as it sailed through the air.

"Ascalon's power huh? I am not going to get hit by that again." Silver and green energy mixed together and launched form the gem's on his wings toward the lance. A massive explosion forced me back onto the ground, but when it died down my eyes widened… Euclid is unharmed… You have to fucking kidding me. "I never lacked power unlike you Magnus, even when compared to my sister Grayfia. This proves that the stronger possessor of the Boosted Gear, will always have more strength then the weaker one."

…. Shaking violently, I stared up at Euclid with fear…. He's stronger then me… Way stronger… Add in the power of the Juggernaut…. He is unstoppable… Not even the Crimson Emperor can stand up to this power…. Taking a deep breath, I dismissed my helmet and punched myself in the face. "Much better…" Equipping the helmet I took off into the air and began to boost my power. I am going for the big attack now.

" **Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!"**

A massive amount of energy began to build in the center gem of my chest, the symbol switched to that of a dragon. As I boosted my power I could see that Euclid is doing the same, the center of his chest armor opens up. Green energy built up in his armor… Well let's see who win's this battle, the fake or the real deal!

"Longinus Dragon Blaster/Longinus Smasher!"

The two beams of energy smashed into one another, resulting in a beam struggle…. Shaking I fought to hold my ground… but his power began to overtake mine, pushing me back. Can I do this… He's as strong as Grayfia and he has all my power…. Plus, the Juggernaut… Could the imposter be better than me…?

" **Magnus! You cannot lose against him. Not ever all you have been through, he is our imposter. "** Ddraig sounded angry but behind his anger is his confidence. **"There are only Two Heavenly Dragons. Albion and me.** **You may want to become the Celestial Dragon, but we are the Heavenly Dragon first. Show him the power of the Red Dragon Emperor!"**

He's right…. Stepping forward with a grunt I glared at the imposter. "I am the Red Dragon Emperor! The Dragon Knight! The Maverick Emperor! Magnus Maverick, I fight with Ddraig the Welsh Dragon, and we can't lose to you a fake!" A blue/silver glow started to form around my armor.

" **That's right! Now show him the strength and power of a True Dragon!"** Ddraig let out a massive roar which echoed throughout the castle town.

Cutting my beam off I raised my hand as the fake Longinus Smasher headed for me. A silver glow forms around my fist, extending my hand out I felt a power go through me. It formed an invisible cocoon around my body, just as the beam touched the cocoon the gem's on my armor shouted. **"Reflect!"** A silvery light blasted the attack straight at Euclid, the resulting explosion filled the night sky. Panting I looked down at my hand… I had just reacted on pure instinct… "What is that power...?"

" **I don't know kid but it feel's familiar… Like Albion's power…. I think this is one of the missing pieces. When I spoke with the White One, something within me awoke. Something that I had forgotten."**

My eyes went wide at that. "The missing piece huh…?" Shaking my head, I looked up in the sky to see Euclid, the blast had knocked him out of his Juggernaut Drive. Though he is now back in his fake scale-mail armor. I can worry about this later… Sighing I took to the air and stared at the fake, if this battle last too much longer I will be out of commission. I used up way too much power already.

"… That is the power you stole from the White Dragon Emperor…" I could feel the glare he was giving through his helmet. "I can not seem to use that power, or even the power of your promotion, or the Excalibur shards…" The fake shook his head as if he was upset with himself. "Did you know that I faced Vali Lucifer before this? He wouldn't show me his Empiero Juggernaut Overdrive, no matter how serious our battle became. When I asked him why, do you know what he said? 'I will only use the Empiero Juggernaut Overdrive against Magnus Maverick, I won't sully it's power against a fraud like you. I will only use it against the True Red Dragon Emperor.' I can see why he said that now, but I will show him that I am better than you."

Wow… I knew Vali is protective of me in his own weird way… Grinning wearily I shook my head, Vali… I am glad you find me worthy of that power… I guess I better prove I am worth your praise, and I know how to do it as well. "We'll see about that, you ready partner?"

 **You got it kid, let's do it!**

Creating the crystal feathers of light, I launched them at Euclid but instead of attacking him I had them just surround him. "There is no way you're better then me, and I'll prove it with my new move! Dragon… Pinball!" A ball of red energy blasted out of my hand, the devil dodged the attack. As it flew straight toward one of the crystals I created, once my attack was close the crystal began to glow blue.

" **Reflect!"**

The orb bounces back and smacks Euclid in the back. Yet it wasn't the end, my red orb of draconic energy smacked another one of my crystals. The reflect command happened again, sending it straight back to Euclid. The imposter began to dodge, only to have the blast reflected back at him. Grinning I watched as my attack kept bouncing around, like a giant game of pinball. This went on for a few minutes, finally having enough Euclid destroyed my attack.

Panting heavily, he looked to be in bad shape. His armor is torn to pieces and he is bleeding in a few places, while smoke curled off his armor. As bad as he looked, I knew I am just as jacked up. I don't think we can fight too much longer. "I can't guard against that… However, let's see how you handle this!" A huge sphere of demonic energy began to build in his hands.

" **Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!"**

As he built his power up I grinned slightly… Oh this won't end well for him. Extending my right hand out it began to glow blue/silver. **"Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide!"**

All the power he built up dwindled to nothing. Using the power, I took from him I fed it inside myself. Reenergizing and restoring my stamina, I shuddered with a large smile. "Oh yeah. Now let's see how you handle my main attack!" My left hand began to glow gold then ignited with flames. Summoning my sword of light, I infused my power inside of it. "Burning Dragon Slash!" I Slashed my burning sword of light across the imposter's armor, smacking him straight into the ground.

The force of my hit destroyed his armor… unfortunately I used up the rest of my strength as well. My armor fell apart, and I closed my eyes waiting to fall to the ground. Yet I didn't fall to the ground… Instead I felt something holding me up, opening my eyes and looking up I grinned tiredly. "Gasper? Your awake little buddy…" As I spoke the entire area is covered in darkness, and not just the town, all of the roads, the castle and everything else.

Chuckling the shadowy beast nodded. **"Of course, I am big brother. When I heard about what was going on from Asia, I knew that I had to help."** Despite his good humor with me, I could see the hate burning in his red eyes. Looking around I watched as a massive amount of the evil dragons, were eaten by the darkness that Gasper created. Hell, not just the dragons the fire is all gone too, and the civilians are all safe. You know… I don't think Gasper has a Longinus… I think he has a class of power all of his own. **"Valerie's will not be used like this."**

"It's a good thing your on our side big guy." Grinning despite how tired I felt, I looked around and sighed… Euclid is still alive… Fuck. Looking at Gasper I held out my arm hand, which became incased with the Divine Dividing Gauntlet. "You mind?" When Gasper shook his head, I began to Divide power from him. I fed it into my stamina and the rest of my body. The strange thing is… Despite taking his strength, Gasper didn't look like he was tired… And the energy I took… It felt like those evil dragons…. Does he store these things inside of him? Questions for later. Getting enough energy, I activated my Balance Breaker.

Glaring at Euclid, both me and Gasper were about to charge.

"Euclid!" Flying straight toward us is Rizevim.

"Lord Rizevim." The imposter bowed before his master, while the madman looked around with a smile.

"It's about time we retreat. Hahahaha, this darkness is seriously dangerous, it even took some of our dragons. Now… Where is Crom Cruach?"

The imposter shook his head tiredly. "I doubt he remained."

"Oh my, he seriously likes to do what he likes doesn't he?" Laughing Rizevim grinned.

"I'm not done with you yet!" In a flash of blue and white light, Vali appeared next to us. He looked pretty worn out.

Rizevim starts laughing again. "My grandson sure is persistent, so let's head back. Euclid teleport us out of here." The madman's servant bows and creates a teleportation circle. Vali, Gasper and myself all growled and took off toward them.

"Hold it Rizevim!"

"You aren't getting away Euclid!"

 **"Give me back Valerie's Holy Grail!"**

The three of us all launce an attack at Rizevim but it just vanishes… As if our attacks were illusions… Fuck forgot about the canceller.

"Too bad! If they are from a Sacred Gear it doesn't work on me kid's. Well see yeah! The next time we meet I will be sure to bring the legendary Evil Dragons!" Waving at us cheerfully the super devil smiled evilly. "Oh, right our group's name is Qlippoth nice name, right? The exact opposite of the True life Sephirot, I called us that since we are misusing the Holy Grail that represents the name of Sephirot. It also has the meaning of being a force of evil. Ciao!" Just as they were disappearing Lilith looked at me with a curious stare.

Vali shakes in rage and frustration. "…. Damnit…. My goal is to defeat Great Red… And that is his dream… are the same…? No! I am… I am different than him!"

Looking at Vali I nodded and turned to look at the spot the terrorists were just in…. Euclid and Rizevim…They are going down. One way or another.

* * *

It's been an hour since the attack by Qlippoth had ended, and the aftermath… is horrifying. The town, roads, hell all of it has been pretty much demolished. Those of us that were able, began to help the surviving Tepes and Carmilla vampires find shelter. Or we began to look for anyone buried underneath the rubble. Luckily there wasn't too many of those. Ragnarok was able to get a large number of people during the fighting. Asia didn't help look though, she has been hard at work on healing anyone injured. Just in case she would need them I gave Asia the phoenix tears.

After we finished helping Gasper and I returned to the castle. Both of us completely exhausted, but we had a job to do. Well he did, the little guy is grabbing Valerie. When Rizevim teleported us, he didn't take Valerie with us Gasper went to grab Valerie I noticed I wasn't alone in the room. Sitting on the floor and looking like something the cat dragged in. Elmenhilde. The pure-blood vampire's dress is torn and has scorch marks all over.

"… I can't believe there were traitors… they turned into evil dragons… now our homeland is…destroyed… What am I supposed to do…?" Elmenhilde voice sounded empty and hollow. As if she lost all hope. She must know about what traitors from the Carmilla side then…and what happened to her people. Azazel told me that the Brave Saints joined the battle, after forcing their way into the country. They fought against the evil dragons, though from what I heard it was too late. The Carmilla side suffered more then the Tepes…Hell it will take a long time for both sides to recover from this.

I slowly walked to the vampire and sat on the ground next to her. "Move forward, you got two good legs so use them. Your strong enough to make your own path." Gently placing a hand on her shoulder, I gave Elmenhilde a comforting squeeze. I may not like this girl, but I am not a complete jack ass. She lost her whole country and was betrayed by her own people. She needed this.

As I was comforting the vampire, Gasper returned from basement with Valerie on his back. Though as I stood up to leave with my friend, I saw a very tense encounter.

Gasper's father had walked into the room.

Both men stared at one another silently, before Gasper stepped up to him. "I am the devil servant of Rias Gremory, and I will never return here." He stared at his father with a very confident look. "I am taking Valerie to Japan." With that the half-vampire walked past his father without another word.

Smiling slightly, I began to leave but was stopped by Lord Vladi. Raising an eyebrow, I looked at the vampire with a curious stare. "What?"

"Thank you for looking after my son, when you did… Whatever you did, I saw how you viewed my son. I saw what you did for him, what your family did." The blonde vampire closed his eyes and bowed his head to me. "I don't have the right to ask this but continue to look after him."

"You don't." I said staring at the vampire, but my words didn't have any anger in them. "But of course, I will."

* * *

Two hours after the assault the sun began to rise, all the vampires and civilians were in the shelter resting. The Occult Research Club along with Bennia and Loup all met up. Turns out the two of them came to the surface and fought the evil dragons after their first fight ended.

Vali left not long after helping out, something we surprisingly didn't have to ask him to do. He had a lot of frustrations to work out and helping out here worked on that. Though after he was done the White Dragon Emperor left without a word, but Azazel did say he would call him later.

"Now in order to bring Valerie's conscious back, we will need her third Holy Grail." The fallen angel crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "Part her must have remained when she only had two but having the second one removed, put her in this state." Azazel gestured to the sleeping form of the half-vampire. I have a theory that Rizevim took only one, because he can't control any more than that. Though even that would be enough, just from what he said." We all nodded at that… It made sense to be honest. Azazel called my attention to him; the fallen angel gave me a curious stare. "Magnus during your fight you unlocked a new power, you mentioned that Ddraig and Albion both spoke. This power could be just the beginning of new awakening, and not just for you but Vali as well."

Looking down at my right hand I nodded. "Yeah… Ddraig and Albion both agreed to set the past aside, yes they still want to fight. Though not to the death anymore." Ddraig had told me some of the details of what he and Albion had spoken about. Both dragons are remaining rivals, but we wouldn't be fighting to the death anymore. Not like in the past, and they want to reach new heights.

"Also, about the replica of the Boosted Gear, and it's Juggernaut transformation. It's not a true Juggernaut, nor is it a true Boosted Gear." Azazel frowned and shook his head. "The power it possess while great for a copy, is a pale comparison to the real thing." My mentor gave me a smirk.

That makes sense… Though Euclid is extremely strong and that is where most of his power comes from… His Juggernaut power is not what it should be, now that I think about it. Azazel did explain that the only way he could use a false Juggernaut, is the broken piece of my armor. Hell, that Not Me created from Loki's curse could enter the Juggernaut Drive, and it was made from my armor as well. Next time I run into Euclid he is going down, Ddraig and I won't stand for a copy.

"Back to the matter at hand, for now Valerie will remain with the Grigori. We will watch over her, until we can bring her back." Azazel said staring at Gasper who is holding the blonde girl.

Looking down Gasper nodded. "Thank you for looking after her for me." Smiling the half-vampire looked at all of us, with a determined expression. "I've decided that I will retrieve the Holy Grail and become stronger than anyone to save Valerie."

Smiling I nodded my head. "You've grown up Gasper, I'm proud of you."

"We all are Gasper."

* * *

Five days have passed since the attack on the Tepes and Carmilla faction. After returning to Japan we waited for word from the other factions. Though with the appearance of Rizevim, it sent many of the leaders into a state of confusion. It didn't help since he is planning on raising the Beast of 666. Despite the confusion the leaders decided to act, they are all willing to cooperate to deal with Rizevim and Qlippoth.

That is what is going on now. Late one night we all gathered into the VIP room of my house, along with various other people. The Student Council is here, along with Azazel, Sister Griselda, Dulio, Tobio, Sairaorg and Seekvaira Agares showed up. The first Sun Wukong, Vali and his team showed up. Hell, even Nic is here along with a few people I didn't recognize. I am guessing these are his friends.

Once we were all gathered together, Rias looks at everyone. "How are the higher-ups responding to this?"

"Since this incident isn't something that we can take lightly or ignore…Those who weren't cooperating with us are now agreeing to speak with us." Azazel answered as he looked around the room. Finally. People are seeing sense, why does it take something horrible to bring people together? "Rizevim is trying to wage war with this war, and the all other worlds. The attack on the vampires is just the start. "Sighing Azazel shook his head. "There is a opinion from a certain mythology, that they won't think twice about sending their military force into this matter. Chief gods such as Odin and Zeus are warning that faction to not do that. Though if any greater acts of terrorism I don't know what will happen. Especially since the most dangerous Evil Dragons from each mythology, are causing havoc. With Rizevim leading them, many are stepping up to deal with this issue. If Qlippoth awakens 666 and it starts a fight with Great Red, the world will be destroyed."

Frowning we all knew that, and we had to stop Rizevim and his people.

"The forces that weren't helping believed, that the Khaos Brigade were the Three Great Powers problem. Since the Khaos Brigade mostly focused on us, then we should be the ones to deal with them." Rias continued after Azazel as crossed his arms. "Though Rizevim becoming a terrorist… Well no one can ignore this now."

Sister Griselda then speaks up. "Lord Michael is negotiation with those forces as a representative of our God. There are many mythologies that wish for our help, many of them have calmed down due to Lord Michael aid."

"Now one more thing, this came down from the top brass of each fraction." Azazel called everyone's attention back to him. "Since the incident with the vampires, all the factions are extremely nervous about an attack. Each of the mythologies have at least one, insanely god in their force but because they are not always free to act… It has been decided to form a counter-terrorist team, consisting of the strongest fighters. People who can take the fight to Rizevim and his group head on."

A counter-terrorist team? Finally, we're finally able to do something…. Which means we are the team. It makes sense, we are a mixed group of people. We all come from different factions in a way, we represent different races. Then add in the fact we can move almost freely.

Seeing my grin, my mentor nodded with a grin of his own. "This team will be able to move and fact freely within each faction. All of you here have had your names put forward for this team. You all come from mixed backgrounds, devils, fallen angels, angels, vampires, youkai, Valkyrie, a grim reaper, beast man, humans, and dragons."

"I agree with this joint effort, we must cooperate in order to survive." Rias nods her head in agreement.

"Agreed I will not let Rias or Magnus fight on their own."

"I have no objection."

"Me too. Though it seems like my role is to support everyone from the rear."

Sairaorg, Sona and Seekvaira also agreed with this this venture.

"I have no objections, it will be easy to work with youngsters." First Gen nodded at all of us. Wait he's going to be fighting with us as well? Okay that is so awesome!

"Hmmm…." Dulio frowned for a moment.

Raising an eyebrow Azazel looks at the Joker of heaven. "What's wrong?"

"I just thought we would need a name." He shrugged his shoulders.

Nodding I crossed my arms in thought. "That's true… Though what do we call ourselves?"

"Not the Justice League, or the Avengers. Or anything else you can make a refence too." Rias stared at me with a raised eyebrow.

Holding up my hands I shook my head. "Wasn't going to suggest that- "Everyone in the room just rolled their eyes. "Oh, come on this is a serious matter… I can be serious when I need to be." That just made everyone laugh. Groaning I rolled my eyes. "I am not that predictable."

"Yes, you are." Everyone said staring at me. Mumbling I began to swear under my breath, until Koneko mutters something.

"D×D."

That all got our focus, everyone turned to look at the nekomata. Koneko fidgets at the attention and looks down. "Since this is a mixed team, I felt that it best suited us…"

"What does D×D stand for? Does it stand for the Dragon of Dragon?" Rias asked looking around.

"It can stand for Devils, also a Dragon, and the word 'Fallen' of a fallen angel. Like downfall." Koneko answered as she looked at the red-head.

Azazel nods his head with a grin. "It's also easy to remember, plus it can have the meaning of protecting Great Red, D×D. I think that the name is fine, but how about you guys?" Azazel asks everyone else in the room.

"I think it's fine, at least it's not a weird name." Dulio gave his stamp of his approval.

"I don't care what we're called, I'll leave this up to the youngsters." The original Monkey King shrugged.

Smiling I nodded my head. "That's good though I have a question, who is going to lead the team? Are you Azazel?"

"Me? No, it would be bad if a fallen angel, or even a devil became the leader." Shaking his head my mentor looked around the room, his arms crossed. "The leader has to be someone that can inspire, lead, and have a good public image." Grinning widely Azazel placed a hand on my shoulder. "I've thought about this since I was told to form the team. Now the leader of the team will be… Joker and you Magnus."

…

"What!?" Dulio and I both shouted at the same time. "M-m…Me!? Why!? No, no, no seriously why is it me!?"

Azazel shook his head and chuckled at our reaction. "There are multiple reasons why I chose you two. Joker you're an angel that was once a human, it's a good image from a human point of few. Heaven has a good reputation among other factions. Add in the fact you're the Joker of Heaven, it's a good mix."

"See that makes sense, he is the perfect choice- "I started to say but was shushed by Rias.

My mentor then turned his attention onto me. "For you Magnus it's simple. Your reputation precedes you, a man who fights for what's right no matter who or what they are. Add in the fact you're the Red Dragon Emperor, extremely popular among all the children from the different factions, your fight in the underworld against the Hero Faction. Let's not forget your on good terms, with major players from every faction."

…. That is true… Azazel is my mentor, I am dating the Devil King's sister, Michael and I are cool, plus Uriel did act as my teacher. Then add in the fact Odin once asked, if I would switch to gods of Valhalla, and I know Poseidon…

"If you both want better reasons, how about this? Magnus you know how to lead, but you can be a hot head. Dulio you're a lot calmer then Magnus, but you lack his leadership skills. I figured together, you would make one competent leader." Azazel stared at me and Dulio with a raised eyebrow. "You cover each other's flaws perfectly, and with your reputations no faction will have a problem with this. It wasn't hard to make this choice."

"I…. Don't know Azazel… I really think Dulio- "

"Maybe… Magnus should just lead- "

Sister Griselda glared at Joker. "Dulio this is a very honorable role. You are the Trump Card od Heaven, so you must do this."

I wanted to laugh at his scolding, but I guess it was my turn now. Since Rias glared at me. "Magnus you're doing this. You're a good choice for this position and think of this as practice, when you get your own group one day."

Dulio and I both look at one another, sighing we both nodded. "I will do it."

Cracking a small smile my mentor turned his gaze to First Gen. "I wish to have you act as their trainer and the second in command."

"That is fine with me, it's natural for the young to lead." The Monkey King bowed his head.

"Vali, I want you and your team to join as well. By having you join it will remove any doubts in anyone's mind about you all." Azazel told the Vali team… Which is a good idea, this would clear their names. It would let all of them… Well live more or less normal lives, as normal as they were able to.

"Albion." Vali called upon his partner for a moment. "Do you have a problem teaming up Ddraig?"

" **I don't mind. Ddraig and I came to terms, speaking of… Red One let us discuss our battle from a thousand years ago."**

" **It is quite fun to talk about our past White One."** Ddraig responded sounding happy.

Vali had a small smirk on his face. "I see. Just so you know Magnus, I plan on fighting you my rival."

"Wouldn't have it any other way Vali." I returned the smirk with one of my own, just like our dragons… Vali and I came to terms as well.

Sairaorg tilts his head in shock. "I never thought the Two Heavenly Dragons that have been fighting for so long, would end here. I doubt anyone could have predicted that."

Azazel shook his head. "Magnus and Vali, their growth is beyond anything I could have predicted. I have no idea how this happened, but I am amazed to be honest."

"This is quite a serious matter; Vali and his team were part of the Khaos Brigade. How will the other factions respond to this?" Sona frowned pushing her glasses up, oh come on Sona don't be such a buzz kill.

My mentor scratches his cheek. "About that, Odin took up for Vali and adopted him."

Huh? He did that… That's just wow… "Azazel you raised him, isn't he technically your son?"

Sighing Azazel shook his head. "Remember what I said about fallen angels and devils? Appearance wise it wouldn't be good. It's a different story with Odin. He is one of the old gods, and if he adopts then the other gods of Asgard and other factions can't really complain to much about it. Though there will be some restrictions, but you will be able to move freely. Vali are you alright with becoming Odin's son?"

The White Dragon Emperor shrugged. "I will cooperate with both sides, but other than that I will act on my own."

"So, I can take that as a yes then?" The fallen angel laughed.

Instead of answer Vali looked at Kuroka and Le Fay. "I will leave them here most of the time, though if we need them I will call. Kuroka, Le Fay you know what to do."

"You can leave it to us Vali." The black-haired nekomata nodded.

Arthur who had been silent turned to his sister. "Le Fay, you should join this team and receive the pardon… Also, Magnus?" Seeing he had my attention the swordsman, placed a hand on his sister's shoulder. "If you don't have a pact with a magician yet, could you take on my sister? If she makes a pact with you she will be able to return home."

Looking at Arthur I could see the worry he had for his sister. As an older sibling I know how he feels. "I was already planning on asking her."

Smiling the blonde man bowed gratefully, as his sister's mouth dropped open. "You have my deepest gratitude, I will repay you for this one day."

"As for you Kuroka, you're a house guest here. This way Magnus and Rias can keep an eye on you." The fallen angel told the naughty cat… Okay now I see what is going on, we are covering our bases with other Vali Team members. This will help other factions accept them as apart of our group.

"That works for me." Stretching out Kuroka winked at me. "Make sure you look after me, kay?"

The first Monkey King pokes at Bikou. "I will summon you if necessary, you cannot decline it."

"I will keep that in mind. Make sure you don't push yourself too much Geezer." Bikou said in a slightly teasing and worried manner. "It will be stressful to have an Evil Dragon as an opponent, are you sure your old body can handle it?"

"Don't worry I will enjoy it but I won't let myself get killed." …. I want to watch them fight together, that would be fun to see. First Gen chuckles then steps forward and looks around. "Now then. Any of you youngsters want to get stronger? If so I will train you all from scratch. I will have you trained to the point, you can take on those of Ultimate class level."

Wait seriously? That is pretty awesome to be honest.

"This team won't just function against Evil Dragons, in the future you will face enemies outside this world." The Monkey King said with a nod.

"D×D will become the trump card of the supernatural, and the world of humans." Azazel gave us all a serious look. Good to know we are fighting to protect the normal people as well.

First Gen shook his head. "Though if you ask me, you all are just amateurs with flashy appearances. You won't be able to beat the Evil Dragons with just those fancy armors."

Vali smiles showing off his teeth. "My Empiero Juggernaut Overdrive can reach god levels."

"The Celestial Dragon power is beyond anything I can normally do… Even if it can't beat Crom Cruach yet." I muttered with a small frown… Yeah I need to seriously train that power, maybe Vali and I can work on that.

"That's true in terms of power, both the Overdrive and Celestial Dragon can reach the power of the gods." First Gen nods his head before giving us both a leveled look. "Though you don't have the stamina to maintain it. How long an you maintain the Empiero Juggernaut Overdrive? Minutes? Or seconds?" The Monkey King chastised Vali and then turned to me. "Your problem is that you can't handle the strain of the power for long."

Both Vali and I sighed…. The Monkey King is right of course… Though I have another problem. The Celestial power is incomplete, though Ddraig did say with the Reflect power… We were close. Though I am still missing some power.

"You both won't be able to defeat brutal dragons like Crom Cruach, you could surpass him once with a single attack. What will happen if you need a second one? You two dragons waste your power." The Monkey King shook his head and muttered something about youngsters. "I will train you two, I will teach you how you must fight the Evil Dragons. The same goes for the other Longinus possessors and their masters, you will end up fighting god-class foes in the future. I will train you to the point you can fight gods."

Sairaorg looks doubtful. "We are going to fight gods?"

The Monkey King took out his pipe. "There are many gods that wish to take over the world, more then you can imagine." Giving us a meaningful smile First Gen nodded. "First thing's first, focus on Rizevim Lucifer. I always thought that those born with a Longinus, were stuck with this fate."

"What fate?" Frowning I raised an eyebrow.

Lighting his pipe, the Monkey King took a puff and blew out a smoke ring. "I don't think the appearance of the Longinus is a bug in the system, but more of an inevitable occurrence bound to happen to this world." First Gen gave all of us that possessed Longinus Sacred Gears a meaningful look. "You are fated to kill a god."


	83. Getting on track

**Hey guys I am back with the next chapter and we are getting ready for the next arc. Along with a few future events. So I hope you are all ready for what is to come. Now I want to thank everyone who faved and followed me and my stories. It means a lot to know you guys like my stuff. Same to everyone who doesn't have an account and reads my stuff. Of course I have to thank my reviewers, I wouldn't be here without any of you guys. Now onto the reviews!**

 **Blake2020: I am sorry missed that chapter but I am glad you liked the last two.**

 **WweTheBeast2015: I am glad you thought it was fun**

 **Merendinoemiliano: Good to hear that you liked the chapter and fight. Also I can see why you said it felt slightly rushed. Also happy belated birthday.**

 **Striderm8: Yeah they do xD. Yeah I'm glad that the two dragons are getting along, and yep Gasper will learn to become even more badass and frightening. Oh and wait till you see Magnus and Euclid duke it out for the second time, it will be even more of a butt kicking.**

 **Jesx0268: Happy to know you liked the chapter, and I understand not liking the future thing. Not every chapter or arc will please everyone. As for Sairaorg I will need to think on that.**

 **Kamen Rider W: No the form won't change but it will be stable. As for more powerful attacks? Hell yeah there will be. Just wait and see.**

 **Anyway guys I will see you all in the next chapter!**

* * *

With the formation of our team, D×D and the meeting over. Everyone began to leave or mingle for a little bit. So, I decided to talk to an old friend before he could leave. "Yo Nic!" Fast walking up to the Abyss Dragon King, I waved. "Hey man it's been a while."

Smiling the black-haired teen nodded. "Yeah it has… I haven't seen you in what? Not long after you came back from the dead?"

"True enough… So, who are your friends?" I knew Nic did special jobs in the underworld, mostly behind the scene things. Much like Slash Dog himself, but other than that I knew nothing else. Kind of weird, given the fact he could be a frontline fighter with his strength.

"Right you haven't met my squad. Well you know Isabela, but she isn't here right now." Nic shrugged his shoulders and gestured to the first person. She is well… not a blood vampire, but she is a reborn one. Just from one look I could tell. She has short blonde hair with purple stripes, she wore a black long sleeve shirt with a Black Sabbath band cover, with tight gray jeans, and burgundy boots. The vampire looked to be around eighteen, or nineteen. Though that meant nothing. The vampire is just a few inches shorter then me and Nic. "This is my friend Jessie."

"Pleasure luv." The vampire held out her hand with a smile, showing off her fangs. "Nicky here told me all about you."

Taking her hand, I nodded with a small grin. "You're British? That's interesting, and… Nicky?" Turning to look at my friend he glared at the vampire.

"Just my little nickname for him." Jessie had a smirk on her face. "By the way Magnus I like your choice in women." The vampire gently nudged me, pointing at the girls.

"Wait are you…?"

"Yep." She turned her head staring at me. "That a problem?"

Laughing I shook my head. "I'm from California, though do me a favor and don't try seducing them."

"Don't worry luv I prefer my own kind." Jessie shrugged placing her hands in her pockets the vampire chuckled. "Even if they were vampy like me, their a few centuries too young for me."

"A vampire that preys on other vampires?" A grin appeared on my face as I thought over what she said. Laughing I shook my head. "You're like a Crusniks from Trinity Blood, only in a sexual way."

Winking playfully Jessie punched my shoulder. "You know it."

Cool she's an anime fan, but before we could continue Nic coughed getting me and Jessie's attention. "I would like you to meet Lincoln O'Conall or just Link." The second person in Nic's squad is a very tall guy, that looked to be a couple of years older then me. He had on white/tan cargo pants, with brown boots. He wore black shirt with a gold Celtic knot in the center, and a forest green jacket with a pale green hood. He wore brown fingerless gloves, with pentagrams on etched into the cloth. Link's hair is a sandy blonde, and he has dark blue eyes and pale skin. Though what stood out about him is the fact he has pointed freaking ears!

"Uhh…. Are you an…."

"No. Half-elf, my mother is an elf from Alfheim, my father is human." Link explained with a neutral expression on his face. Huh that's kind of cool to be honest. I've never met an elf before or even a half-elf so this cool.

"Link's a little sensitive on his parentage." Nic told me with a frown. "So, don't question him about it."

The blonde rolled his eyes. "I'm right here you know? Anyway, it's nice to meet you Magnus. Looks like we'll be working together."

"I guess we are, and it's nice to meet you. Is there anyone else? I mean besides Isabela?"

Nic nodded and put his hands behind his head sighing. "There is but they aren't here right now, they all had something to do. You may meet them later. I hate to do this, but we must run. Lord Phenex wants me to come back right away. He said there was some kind of emergency that needed my attention." Smiling Nic held out his hand to me. "See you later?"

"I sure hope so." Taking his hand, I smiled and nodded. "Good seeing you again man, give my best to Isabela. It was nice to meet you Jessie, Link." Waving the half-elf and vampire followed by Nic to a teleportation circle. In a flash of light, they vanished. "Interesting but cool people." Shaking my head, I turned around and almost ran into Ravel. "Oof… Hey there Rave, you okay?"

"Of course, I wished to say goodbye to Nicodemus. It seems I was too late." The blonde shook her head, before looking up at me with her 'manager' face on. Oh boy time for business. "Now you said you were planning on forming a pact with Le Fay?"

"Yep and I was wondering if we could get started on it right away."

Ravel nodded and pulled out her PDA…. Where does she keep that thing? "Very well I will draw up the necessary paperwork, and I will speak with Le Fay."

"Thank you Ravel." Smiling at the blonde I patted her shoulder, despite the fact we are now an anti-terrorist group… And we must deal with the maniac Rizevim, I just pray that we can get a few peaceful days.

* * *

"Wow… I can't believe it's already December." Sinking into the warm bath water I closed my eyes.

"Time sure does fly, doesn't it?" Rias replied as she stretched out her, giving a rather good few of her exposed breasts.

It doesn't feel like that long ago that the house was remolded and turned into a six-story luxury mansion. That doesn't even include the three basement floors we had, and the hidden rooms. Speaking of that, while I was on the first basement floor I discovered a hidden room. One that wasn't there before… I brought it to Rias's attention, and she told me something I didn't know about the house. It was designed by a devil who was sponsored by Ajuka, and that designer happens to be fond of creating hidden rooms. Just like Ajuka. Which meant there was most likely more hidden rooms.

That reminded me. Kuroka and Le Fay are officially staying here, but because their status as 'terrorists' haven't been cleared just yet. They took some of the hidden rooms on the basement level.

Now how does all of this lead to me being in a bath? Well I discovered a hidden door in one of the larger bathrooms, deciding to check it out I discovered a very beautifully designed bathroom. In fact, it is even larger then the room I had been in previously…. Magic is weird man but awesome. The room looks like a tropical jungle, with large dragon statue that had hot water pouring out of the mouth. All around the room are Gremory symbols… This bath in a word? Is impressive. Of course, I wasn't alone when I discovered this place. Rias was with me. For some reason Rias 'forgot' the bathroom schedule and walked in on me. Upon seeing the bath, she said we shouldn't waste this opportunity. Which meant… For the first time… I am in a bathtub the size of a pool, naked with my girlfriend.

"I wonder if this bath appeared because its so close to winter." Looking around the red-head, wrapped her arm around mine and leaned against me with a smile. "It may have appeared because it is winter."

Smiling back, I shrugged with a blush. I will never get used to this sort of thing. "Who knows, maybe more rooms will appear as time goes on." Looking in the opposite direction my faced turned even redder. I forgot we weren't alone. The other girl's all 'forgot' the bath schedule and so they all joined me and Rias. I love these girls but damn they can be pushy t times… Maybe I should give in to them… Wait what? Never! Never give up, never surrender… Maybe…Damn it! I am in control of myself. In the direction I had been looking is the Church Trio, and they are all washing each other's backs.

"You have such beautiful long hair Asia." Xenovia said as she washed the blonde's back.

"Oh, thank you, but there are times that I want to cut my hair short like yours, Xenovia." Asia replied looking back the swordswoman. "Your hair is so cute."

Xenovia shook her head and sighs. "You shouldn't, long hair suits you Asia."

"You know you looked good when you had long hair Xenovia." Irina mentioned as she is washing Xenovia's back… Seriously it's like a monkey train… wait Xenovia had long hair? I tried picturing it and I nodded. I wouldn't mind seeing that one day.

"You had long hair before, Xenovia?" Asia voiced the question I was thinking… Can she read my mind?

"… It's from the past, I cut my hair, so I can move more freely. Once on a mission an enemy caught me by my hair, so I made sure it was short after that." The blue-haired swordswoman explained, with a small frown stroking her hair. Well that explains that. Still I think Xenovia would look cute with long hair, just like I think Asia would cute with short hair.

"You know I think Magnus likes girl with long hair." Irina said with a thoughtful look… Wait when did I say that?

Xenovia freezes for a moment. "… Is… is that true? Maybe I should ask Rias and Akeno if there is a spell that I could use to make my hair longer."

… Should I say something? It's not my fault I can hear them, screw it I'm saying something. "I think you look fine with short hair Xenovia. Plus, long or short it doesn't matter. It's the owner of the hair that I like." The Church Trio all turn to me with blushes. Chuckling I shook my head looking at Rias who smiles at me, and gently presses closer. Oh… that um… feels… Nice…. And wait down boy! Down!

As I tried to keep my… composure I could hear Ravel yelling… Enhanced hearing or no enhanced hearing.

"Geez… Kuroka ate the last Minoya's egg-rice pudding… I was saving that." Ravel shouted from one of the other bathtubs in the room… Yeah, this bathroom had more than one bathtub… I am not going to ask why. I've just learned to accept that some things I will never know.

Koneko shook her head as her cat ears lay flat against her head. "I'm sorry Ravel, I will tell Kuroka to buy you more."

My manager shook her head. "No this isn't something you should be apologizing for Koneko, Kuroka is the one I'm angry at not you."

"Even so… She is my sister after all…"

Ravel smiles and places a hand on her friend's shoulder. "We both have problems with siblings who like to do what they want."

Is she talking about Riser? Sure, when we first met he was bad, but he has gotten better. Hell, so has Kuroka… Sort of the black-haired nekomata tends to do as she pleases, which leads to Koneko chastising her. It has gotten to the point, where you could set your watch to when Koneko would lecture her sister.

"Magnus remember we have to talk with Le Fay about your pact." My manager called out to me.

"Thank you Ravel." Waving my hand at the blonde I closed my eyes. Yep Le Fay and I are going to enter into a pact. We all decided that a five-year pact would be for the best. It's not to long nor is it to short. I have to thank Ravel once more for helping me with this, since I still have the mindset of a human… Five years is a decent amount of time, for both Le Fay and myself. After that time, we will discuss, whether we wished to renew the pact or… Oh hello Akeno when did you get here?

"Just as I thought, having a bath with everyone is fun." The black-haired beauty said, as she slid into the tub next to me much to Rias's annoyance.

"Um… Yep." Flushing, I turned my head only to be splashed by someone diving into the water…. Shaking my head, I sighed. "Ophis…" The Dragon God decided to jump into the water… Again. No matter how times we tell her not to, she does it anyway. Oh, now she's swimming underwater.

"Ophis you shouldn't dive inside the bathtub." Akeno chided the Dragon God as she came to the surface and swam by all of us.

Shaking my head, I had to smile. Ophis certainly seems happy, though it's hard to tell at times. Especially since she doesn't react to anything, hell I remember when I told her about Lilith. Her reaction was quite… Plain. She said, and I quote. 'If it's Magnus enemy, I want to do something about it. I do not want cause problems for my friend.' End quote. While her reaction was emotionless I was still touched that she thought that much of me. Though I don't want Lilith or Ophis fighting, and not just because of the destruction it would cause. I wanted to save Lilith and bring her to our side. I knew Rizevim is just using her, like Ophis was being used.

I just needed a chance to reach her that's all.

Sighing I shook my head and frowned slightly… Rias she has a depressed look on her face… "It's about Grayfia isn't it."

"You can read me like a book." Rias smiles slightly before going straight back to being depressed. "Yes, I am thinking about Grayfia."

… Things for Grayfia still haven't gotten any better, because of her brother Euclid. The silver-haired woman is under house-arrest right now, to make things worse she can't work with Sirzechs. Or even work as a maid in the House of Gremory. I still think this is all bullshit and I have made it known… Quite vocally to the other higher ups of the underworld…. They don't like me very much, especially Sairaorg's father...

Apparently, the politicians of the underworlds don't like being called pussies, among other things….

While it didn't make anything worse, it didn't help any either… Well it did make Sirzechs, Serafall, Ajuka and Falbium crack a smile. I also heard that Grayfia found it funny, though a warning was passed down to me by Millicas. I would be getting a stern talking to once she was free, but hey I think it's worse it. "You haven't had any contact with her in a while have you?"

Rias nods stiffly. "… Things have only gotten worse since Rizevim reappeared, so much so that I can't even contact my brother. Mother and father both told me not to worry about it."

With Rias parent's and Millicas I know that Grayfia isn't lonely, despite that I know that Grayfia is hurting. Who wouldn't be in this situation? Finding out a sibling you thought was dead, is not only alive but is actively working as a terrorist? I would be depressed as well.

… I just don't get Euclid, he is causing nothing but pain to his sister. Yet he does it without a care in the world. "Euclid will confront me again, and when he does… I will beat him half to death, and drag him in front of Sirzechs, Grayfia, the other Devil Kings, and those so-called politicians." Frowning I lifted my left hand, Euclid has a replica of my Sacred Gear. "Ddraig and I will prove to him that there is only one Red Dragon Emperor, and that is me."

"Magnus…." Rias smiles and slowly moves to kiss me, but she stops and frowns.

Why did she…? Wow! Flushing brightly, I felt something very soft press against my back. "Oh, my Magnus just seeing that face, it just made my heat flutter." Akeno said with her arms wrapped around my neck. Her breasts feel… Holy crap they are soft…Gah! Unhappy thoughts, unhappy thoughts!

"Akeno! Magnus's declaration was for me!" Rias glared at her best friend.

"I keep telling you Rias that I want to have an affair Rias, you shouldn't listen your guard down." Akeno smiled at the red-head before titling her head to the side. "Besides I am not the only one."

Frowning Rias and I both look around and… "How did you guys get so close without me noticing?" Seriously, Asia, Xenovia, Irina, Koneko, Ravel… Hell even Ophis all the girls had surrounded us. It's like their ninjas or something.

Xenovia nods impressed by Akeno. "I see so even if Magnus is seducing someone else, we can still take him without worry. Their battle is truly helps us develop more strategies."

Do not start copying Akeno, one of her is enough. Don't get me wrong I love Akeno, but I can barely handle one of her. If you start copying her I think I will lose it…. And not in the good way. Or would it be the good way?

"Koneko, we may need a daring move to break through the ranks." Ravel muttered looking at her fellow first year.

"I'm planning to go on the offensive when I get bigger, and I will not hold back." The silver-haired nekomata replied.

… I hate my brain… Because I just now realized that I am in a bathtub, surrounded by beautiful naked women. All of whom want me... well expect for Ophis, luckily. Other then the Dragon God… Yeah women that want me… and I want them…. I am going to die due to the lack of blood going to my brain if this keeps up. Come on Magnus think of something… "Hey look a distraction…" By god they all turned to look…and what do you know I was right… There is a distraction… It's Rossweisse of all people.

Walking into the bathroom with only a towel on my jaw slightly dropped… I can't help it damn it… The former Valkyrie is stunning, and just seeing her in just a towel? Really shows off her figure… God damn it brain! We need to stop thinking like a teenager for a second… No? Fine… While my brain and I argued, Rossweisse slowly came up to the tub. She has a very weird look on her face, but then again, I expected that. I knew that I fell in love with her, and I am sure she felt the same about me as the rest of the girls.

Though she didn't join in on stuff like this, like the other girls. Though she did sleep in my room when Rias was gone… So, I don't know.

Anyway, it was a little weird seeing her in here, and I guess she is uncomfortable. "Rias… I have to ask a favor…"

"Hm? Sure, but it's a little rare for you to ask for a favor." Rias turns his head in confusion, as the rest of us do. Rossweisse as far as I know only asked one favor of Rias before. When she asked to go back to her homeland for training.

"Will you listen to any favor I ask of you?" Rossweisse bit her lip, and her gaze flicked to me… Okay now I know something is up. Ever since we got back from Romania, the former Valkyrie would sometimes stare at me with a worried expression. She did it when she thought I wouldn't notice but I did.

"If it's something I am capable of granting, of course." Rias smiles and turns her head. "You are one my precious servants after all."

Nodding Rossweisse then looks at me and takes a deep breath. "I understand… Magnus?"

Called it! "Yes Rossweisse?"

Blushing brightly the silver-haired woman looked down slightly. "P-please become my boyfriend." …. I am so confused… and I am pretty sure that Rossweisse you just sealed my fate. Because if the girl's looks are anything to go by… I am dead meat. Smacking my lips I sighed. Oh well it was a good life while it lasted.

* * *

I somehow survived the women in my life and was able to make it to school the next day.

"How was your end of the semester tests?" Matsuda asked me with a grin.

"I passed." I held up my test scores for Matsuda and Motohama to look at my paper and groaned.

"Man, how did get such great scores!? Matsuda groaned and hung his head. "I only got a little above average yo."

Motohama pushed his glasses up. "Same, though I did really well in science."

"Can I let you guys in on a secret?" I said looking at the less perverted duo.

"You finally going to tell us how you became the harem king?" Matsuda and Motohama asked with large, hopeful smiles.

Frowning slightly, I raised an eyebrow. "What? No… I am not a harem king… Anyway, this has to do with your test scores." Looking at their papers and doing some quick calculations I chuckled. "If you guys went to school in the states, you would be at the top of your class."

"Wait for real!?"

Smiling I nodded my head before frowning. "Of course, believe it or not our education system is pretty bad." Though before I could go on a scream drew our attention. "What in the hell…"

"Magnus!" Running up to me is Asia, she had a shocked look on her face. "It's Xenovia… It's amazing."

Irina had followed Asia. "It's Xenovia's test… She scored a one hundred percent."

Blinking I turned my head. "Well now that is impressive, I guess all the extra studying she did pay off." Looking up I smiled at Xenovia. "I'm proud of you Xenovia, you set a goal for yourself and you did it."

Xenovia smiles and flushes slightly. "Thank you… Though I don't think I did very well in Japanese."

"You did really well, you scored extremely high." Asia told her friend with a smile.

"How did you do?" I asked Asia, and when she told me her score I grinned. "Good job Asia… Hey Irina how did you…?" Looking at the angel I flinched, she looked down right depressed.

"I scored a little lower than Xenovia and Asia." Sighing Irina sniffled. "Despite being Japanese I scored lower then them." Aw… She needs a hug. Standing up I gently wrapped my arm around her shoulder.

"You did fine Irina." As I comforted the angel, the evil woman known as Aika appeared.

"Well, if you end up having kids, at least you won't have to worry about them being idiots. Smirking at us Aika wiggled her eyebrows.

Rolling my eyes, I ignored Aika and went on comforting Irina. "There, there…"

Though while I ignored the perverted girl, the Church Trio followed Aika down the rabbit hole.

"That's true, and even if they aren't as smart you can change that by how you raise them. Along with changing their environment."

"Yup she is right."

"They all will grow up with lots of love."

…. Great… You girls do realize you're in school, right? I already have enough problems, we don't need our classmates thinking I have a harem… I did but I am not going to tell them that, or even admit it out loud to myself… Despite how true it is. Groaning I shook my head and looked at Matsuda and Motohama. While they looked a little jealous they didn't really do anything, I guess having girlfriends really matured them.

Xenovia smiles and nods. "With this, I am one more step closer to my goal."

… Huh that a little weird, back in Romina Xenovia mentioned she had a goal but never said what it was. Though we all have been seeing what she has been doing, she has been studying in earnest. She also has been speaking with Rias and Sona, about what I don't know. She also will help out the Student Council from time to time. I had some ideas on what she wanted to do, but I rather keep them to myself. If Xenovia wanted to tell me she will, though I do know that Rias, Akeno, Asia, Irina and Sona knew what Xenovia was doing.

"Hey Magnus, do you have any plans for the break?" Motohama's voice pulled me from my thoughts.

"Yeah man, you doing anything? Going anywhere?" Matsuda asked turning his head.

Frowning for a moment I nodded. "Yeah, I have plans, I got some stuff to do during the break." That is true ever since the founding of D×D, I have been extremely busy. Even with Dulio helping me, or am I helping him? I don't know. Either way Dulio and I are both trying to help lead the group in the right direction. Not to mention we were always training just in case, Qlippoth attack. We need to be ready to go at a moment's notice. "Plus, I am going back to the States for a few days."

"You are?" Asia looked at me in shock.

Xenovia frowns and turns her head. "May I ask why your going back?"

"Magnus… Is it about that?" Irina asked getting my attention, when I nodded the chestnut-haired girl frowned. "Would it be alright if I- "

"Mom already bought your ticket." Everyone looked at us in confusion, especially Xenovia and Asia.

"Huh, you sound busy, but hey if you have free time want to celebrate the News Years with us?" Motohama asked with smile.

Thinking over it I nodded with a smile. "If I have the time sure thing." It may seem weird, but I am glad I was able to befriend these two. When I first met them things were weird, but after I got to know them and helped them get girlfriends. They became friends.

"I don't mean to change subjects, but did you guys hear the rumors about Ms. Rossweisse? Apparently, she has been seen in the library looking through weird books. Most of them have to do with the bible, and she keeps sighing whenever she is looking through them." Matsuda asked looking at me and the girls. "Do you guys know anything about it?"

"Sadly, I don't." Looking at the girls they all shook their heads. This is strange what could Rossweisse be looking up? How could se be reading the bible… Well she does know a spell that allowed her to wield a holy blade. She used during the rating game against Sairaorg, still she better be careful. Could she be looking up stuff regarding 666? That makes sense, much more than my first thought about her looking up stuff regarding what happened the other day.

Matsuda shrugs. "I thought you would know about it, since you're in the ORC, anyway Rossweisse's fans are quite worried about her. Well maybe you and the others in the ORC can help her."

"Of course, we will." Now that I knew Rossweisse is worried I will go and talk to her. She helps me all the time when I need someone to talk to, so I am going to return the favor. I owe her that much. plus, she did ask me to be her boyfriend, and what kind of maybe boyfriend would I be if I didn't help her out.

"Hey, speaking of the ORC who will be the next president of the club?" Motohama asks looking at the rest of us with his arms crossed. "Rias is graduating this year, right? She has to choose someone before the semester ends right?"

I opened my mouth and closed it. That is a good question, depending on the club your end they would choose a new president/captain around this time. It is to help the club adjust to the next person, and for the new president/captain to learn how to do their job. I know there are several people in our class that have become the leaders of their clubs.

Though with us no one has been chosen for the ORC, but if I had to pick someone to take the reigns from Rias… Kiba maybe? Or Asia, either would be a good choice. Irina isn't officially apart of the club, Koneko is too young, same with Ravel. Xenovia… Well who knows what she is doing, Mason and Gasper have the same problem as Koneko and Ravel. I seriously doubt that I would be taking over. No, the most likely people to take over would be Kiba or Asia.

"I have no clue who will take over, anyway what about you guys. Who took over for your clubs? "After that we all made small talk, but my brain went straight to the problems at hand. What is going on with Rossweisse? What is Rizevim Lucifer planning? How will the rest of the girls react when I go to the states? Who invented spray butter and why?

* * *

Despite my concerns about spray butter I had things to do. Among those things is training for D×D, which takes up a lot of my time. At this moment I am busy training, though my training regimen changes all the time. See the First Gen Sun Wukong has me doing many, many things. Once he found out the exact training I went through over the summer, and the everything else I do for training. The Monkey King decided to really push the boundaries of what I am capable of. Every time when we trained it was something different, one session he had me working on mastering my new Reflect power. Which involved me getting pelted by attacks by First Gen, and I could only use the Reflect power. Another time he had me work on mastering changing my body into a dragon, then changing it back again without Akeno or Rias sucking the power out of me.

He had me at point hitting a dummy he created, and I had to it with the same amount of power every time. Though that wasn't as hard to master, controlling my power wasn't something I struggled with. It showed when I used the Crimson Emperor or my other promotions. Most of my power relied on stamina, and that is something I have in spades. The inhuman training, I went through boosted my stamina way beyond what a normal person could do. Hell, even further than that now. Combine that with my control? I can make my powers last for a long time.

The reason why he said I wasted too much power is mostly the Celestial Dragon form… The power was too strong, and it drained me a lot faster then any of my forms. To master that power First Gen had me doing something unique, he had me re-do all my training…. Only I had to use the Celestial power. Which meant I had to use the power in my normal, unarmored form.

That is what I am doing right now. Standing in front of a training dummy, I had both black gauntlets summoned. Focusing on drawing power from them, I summoned a small golden flame. Slowly spreading the fire around my body, I formed a shield. Letting out a breath I pushed myself forward, using the flames to propel. "Fire Rocket!" Smacking straight into the training dummy, I pushed back and landed on my feet. The training dummy absorbed the impact of my attack, sent a wave of energy straight back at me.

Extending the golden fire shield out I blocked the attack, the fire divided the energy of the attack and fed it into me. I then boosted the energy I took and transferred back into the fire. Sighing I dropped the fire shield and fell to one knee. Panting slightly, I shook my head. "Damn this is tough…" The unique powers of the Celestial Dragon were amazing, but they were so damn draining. I ran both powers of Ddraig and Albion at the same time. While they worked extremely well together, but because I used them both at the same time… That is what is so draining about it all.

Shaking my head, I looked up to see Vali in his scale-mail armor, he is charging through the air toward his opponent. His punching bag for the day is the First Gen. The White Dragon Emperor normally joins us for training, though he typically did… Different training.

Sun Wukong put Vali through similar training that I went through. Meaning the silver-haired half devil went through the gravity, and weight training. His power while great, Vali's stamina really needed a power boost. So, this was the best thing for him to do, but for his training today? He's fighting the Monkey King, who is gauging his strength today.

Watching the mock battle, I shook my head. First Gen is just playing with Vali. My rival blasted his demonic power at the small youkai, but found his attacks deflected. First Gen moved a small bit of his touki to the end of his staff, which is amazing really. He doesn't cover himself like Sairaorg or Koneko, he just uses it where he needs it. "Three, two, one…" As my countdown finished, Vali came crashing into the ground. Sun Wukong knocked him out of the air, though I had to admit Vali did well.

He lasted five minutes against First Gen, I've only lasted three.

Dismissing his armor Vali rubs his shoulders. "This is frustrating… How do you handle the weight?" He asked staring at me with a frown, before I could answer Vali turned to First Gen who floated down in front of us. "I can't even land a single attack on you."

"Join the club, he's impossibly fast and strong." I told Vali with a raised eyebrow.

First Gen smiles as he begins to smoke his pipe. "No, no you two certainly deserve to be called, The Heavenly Dragons. I will be turned to ash if I am hit by you two. In terms of attack power, you both are above me in output."

Vali and I looked at one another, while my face is more expressive then his, we both have the same thought running through our heads. 'We may be stronger, but we can't even touch you.' First Gen's true power is unreal, I really doubt that even if Vali and I teamed up we couldn't beat him. I guess the old saying is true. Beware old men in profession where you die young.

"What will become crucial for you two is increasing your power, to the level you need instantly during battle. Since you two have higher stamina consumption then average people, you have high amount of energy being unleashed from you at all times." First Gen took a puff from his pipe before continuing. "This will affect your activity during battles you know? Both of you are the forces that are the key to your respective teams, it would be bad if you two run out of energy at the most crucial time."

Cupping my chin, I nodded along with he was saying. "That is true, in our normal states, and balance breakers we can fight longer. With our stronger powers… In this case the Empiero Juggernaut Overdrive, and the Celestial Dragon we need to cut our stamina costs. Having high stamina is important." Giving Vali a look I continued. "Though it's important overall to cut down the cost, which means we can fight for longer at our strongest."

"That would be… For the best." Vali mumbled with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Add in the fact if you have massive amounts of stamina… It means we could fight for hours. If not more." I concluded slamming my fist in my hand, a grin appearing on my face. "Which means I have to learn to cut my consumption in half. If I do that… Hell if we manage that…" I left that in the air… Because if Vali and I managed that, well the Celestial Dragon and Empiero Juggernaut Overdrive would be making more appearances.

Sun Wukong nodded as he smoked. "In terms of overall balance, your both equal in power. Though you Red boy your attack power, speed and endurance are better, but the White one is superior in technique, experience and magical power."

"To be honest if we were to fight now… I am not sure who would win." When I looked at my rival he had a thoughtful look on his face.

"Neither do I. The Empiero Juggernaut Overdrive is difficult to use in comparison to your crimson armor. You have the better aspects, since you can train the armor." Crossing his arms, the silver-haired teen had a frown on his face.

"The so called Empiero Juggernaut Overdrive, is better than the Juggernaut Drive. Both armors have the same aspect of unleashing the user's potential powers. The stress it puts on your body is ridiculously high." First Gen continued smoking…. How does he not have lung cancer? He smokes all the freaking time. "Your power is not something you can use consecutively; your focus is to become capable of bringing out the necessary power at appropriate times. The same goes for you." He pointed at me with his pipe.

Sighing the both of us nodded.

"The Red Dragon Emperor's ability is to Boost and Transfer power, while the White Dragon Emperor's ability is to divide and consume power. These are the abilities of the Longinus of the Boosted Gear and Dividing since ancient times. All past hosts of the Two Heavenly Dragons fought using these powers, and there are those who fought with them in a unique way. Yet there isn't a single one who has grown through unrealistic power ups like you two, you know?"

That is the understatement of the year. Vali is trying is to completely bring out the power of the White Dragon Emperor, while me? I am trying to become something beyond the Heavenly Dragons. We both have gone through insane power ups in order to reach our goals, and we aren't even close to being finished. Though speaking of that, I have been trying to convince Vali to take some of my power… Why have one Celestial Dragon, when you can have two? My rival told me he would think on it…. What's weird is Ddraig gave me the idea, no idea why but I think he wants his rival to ascend with him.

"We will continue training but have Ddraig and Albion haven't come back yet?" First Gen asked pointing at me with his pipe.

I shook my head. Right now, Ddraig and Albion are currently delving the depths of the Sacred Gears. It has to do with the Reflect power I have demonstrated. Apparently, it used to be Albion's ability when he was alive. Before leaving Albion told me and Vali this.

' _When we were sealed into the Sacred Gears, many of our abilities were taken away from us, and there was never a time when our lost powers came back.'_

That is insane to be honest, though how it came back is awesome. I mean both Heavenly Dragons came to an understanding, but why though? Azazel had an interesting theory about it.

" _This is just a hypothesis, but maybe the God of the Bible didn't erase Ddraig and Albion's powers completely. Instead he sealed them and when both dragons came to understand the other would their powers come back. Or that is what I think at least."_

That did make sense… Basically sealing them was to teach both dragons a lesson… Pretty stupid if you ask me, but hey having them understand and perhaps befriend the other is good. Though I am curious why did I get the power and not Vali? Maybe because of my goal? Either way it didn't matter, both Ddraig and Albion believed their full power could be unlocked. The two dragons sank into the depths of the Sacred Gears to find what they want.

Ddraig is speaking to the past users of the Boosted Gear, but they are pretty clueless right now. Though they did mention something that scared, and excited Ddraig and I… There is another avenue of power available to the two of us. The power of Great Red and Ophis, because my body is made from his flesh and held together by Ophis… Well their power flows through my veins… literally. Which means we could have powers that could push us above any being…. Though for now we are leaving it alone… Ddraig said he couldn't even begin to touch that area.

While Ddraig wished to know more about his powers, but he decided to help Albion with his search. Especially since we unlocked his power first, it made more sense for him to help the White Dragon Emperor.

"It seems that Albion and Ddraig are facing unexpected difficulties, the past users who could help them hate Ddraig." My rival shakes his head in annoyance. "Maybe hate is the wrong word, more like they are just upset that Albion's past power was unlocked by Magnus."

Rolling my eyes, I snorted with my arms crossed. "Albion and you need to tell them to get over it. If you guys just became like me, you would unlock the power. Or you would unlock Ddraig's power first." Seriously the past users are such big babies. Albion came into the Boosted Gear at one point, and the past users in my sacred gear all threw a hissy fit.

"Well we shall wait for the good news, now then boys." Sun Wukong puts his pipe away and spins his staff. "Shall we fight?" Groaning both Vali and I looked at one another. Summoning our armor, we charged forward to our ass kicking.

* * *

After Vali and I got our asses handed to us by the First Gen, my rival left, followed by the Monkey King. Before I had to head to my next training appointment, I wanted to see how far the others have come in their training. With that in mind I wandered over to where the sword wielders should be.

"Magnus are you done?"

"Will you be able to train with your sword today?"

Smiling I walked over to Xenovia and Irina, who noticed me walking toward them. "Dulio wanted me to spar with him after I had finished with First Gen, and Mason mentioned something about wanting to train his balance breaker." Man, I am busy… Then again, we all are. Kiba, Xenovia and Irina are pushing themselves in training together. While Rias, Akeno, Rossweisse and Asia are working on their demonic power, and magic. While Kuroka is helping Koneko and Gasper. Though I know for a fact the little guy will be training with Mason and myself later.

Dulio who is around somewhere is facing Saji in a training bout, hell most of the members of D×D are here. Expect for a few of them, like Ravel and Le Fay. They are busy finishing the final details of our pact. Though she did say if they needed me they would call.

"Magnus I've got news, look at this." Irina smiled and spread her wings…. Holy crap! Literally!

"You have four wings now? Does that mean you're at a higher level as an angel?" I asked with a large smile.

"Mhm, I received a call from Heaven this morning. They told me my level as an angel increased! When I summoned my wings, these appeared! This blessing surely has been bestowed to me from Lord Michael, who has watched over my daily prayers!" Irina's eyes lit up as she begins to pray.

Shaking my head, I chuckled. "Well you deserve it. I am happy for you Irina."

"I am also proud of you, now does this mean you have access to more power?" Xenovia asks turning her head.

Our angel friend nods with a large smile and blush. "Thanks… And yes, that's correct Xenovia, until now I needed to pass through several judges in order to get permission to use the holy weapons kept in Heaven. Now I can use them with less restriction!"

"That's awesome Irina." Smiling I patted the angel on the back, before turning to Kiba. The blonde knight has Gram in front of him, because of that I stayed some distance away. Ever since I used the sword, my left arm twitched when I came to close. Watching what Kiba is doing I frowned in confusion as holy-devil swords surround him. Kiba slowly releases the evil aura of his sword…. Okay this is strange…

"Yo best buddy!" I waved catching his attention, when the blonde turned to me I pointed at the holy-devil swords. "What are you up to?"

Kiba slowly lowers Gram and gestures to the sword. "I am trying to control Gram by using the holy-devil swords like a sheath. Similar to how Excalibur is used to control Durandal."

"Wow… That's awesome man." Blinking I turned my head and stared at the swords. "How would that work exactly?"

"First I must accept Gram's curse and the negativity with the demonic power of my holy-devil swords." Kiba explained as he held up a sword. "The curse will strength, but it will be stable. Though it is a scry thought that the demonic power will be strengthened." Kiba shook his head. "I will then cover that with the holy power, like putting a lid over a pot of boiling pot. I have to be careful, so the pot doesn't burn, and to make sure the water or the specific ingredients I want to add don't come out."

Letting out a whistle I shook my head. "That is pretty impressive and sounds incredibly difficult."

"You're right. If I make just one mistake, no matter how slight. The curse will reflect on me or anyone close to me." Kiba explained as he stared down at his swords.

Smiling at my best friend I nodded impressed by his determination and his insanity. "I know you can do it man, but where did you come up with a crazy idea like that?"

"Thanks, and I came up with it by hanging around you." Grinning playfully Kiba held up Gram. "If things go according to plan, I may be able to add some attributes to the blade. If that happens, I will be able to fight in ways I haven't before."

"If your able to do that… Well I am going to have to train harder." Smiling at the blonde knight I crossed my arms. "Seriously your skills are incredible, and add in your mind for creating techniques? Well I am glad you're on our side." Kiba has always been strong but if he finds a way to fully control Gram and add to it's already dangerous power? He would be just about unbeatable, especially against dragons, or users of dragon type sacred gears.

Kiba smiled in thanks before frowning slightly. "Unlike you I lack flashy moves, so I have to do this to survive. Once I have more options in battle, I will be able to stand against our opponents with more ease. Anyway, how is your training going?" He asked lowering his dragon-slaying blade.

"Not to bad, but it's pretty difficult." Shrugging my shoulders, I placed my hands behind my head. "Trying to cut the stamina cost on my powers is not easy." Before I could continue a large flash of lightning appeared. Turning to the sight I shook my head, Dulio has his ten pure white angel wings spread wide. In his right hand is a ball of fire, and a spear of ice in his left hand. A thunder could above him.

The one he is fighting at the moment? Is Saji, who is covered in black flames. He decided to not use his illegal promotion system for his training bout, the blonde wanted to learn to fight outside his armor. Though he did have another reason, he wanted to find a way to combine all four his sacred gears into a balance breaker. Yes, he has his sub-species and the promotion system to follow that. Along with his Dragon King promotion, but he wanted to have his normal balance breaker.

Well Sona wanted him to have it as well. It would increase his battle capability and most likely offer even more forms for battle. If Saji ever unlocks his normal balance breaker… I am kind of afraid of what will happen, his powers were devastating. Add in the fact he is becoming more and more of a technique type user? Well Sona will have enough power house among her team. The fight between Saji and Dulio ended shortly with the angel as the victor.

Both the angel and the devil walked over to us, both stretching out and working out any soreness.

"Man, that was a tough match." Saji rubbed his shoulders with a grin. "Still it was pretty fun, thanks for the spar Joker." The blonde bowed to Dulio who smiled and waved him off. "Well I need to go, I have to get to the school!"

Right the school Sona had set up, it was finally finished. While they didn't have students just yet, they were having an open house for prospective students and their parents. "Have fun man, Rias mentioned that we will be helping out when we can."

"That would be great." Saji smiled and rubbed the back of his head. "There is so much to do and it's all so new to us. Sairaorg said he would come and us as a teacher. We also called in lectures who will also provide demonstrations as well."

"Amazing." Smiling back, I placed my hands on my hips. Things really are coming together for the school, and hopefully this will help those who were not highborn.

"I'll see you guys later!" Waving the blonde walked to the nearest magical circle and vanished.

Chuckling I looked at Dulio to ask if he was ready for our spar but as the Joker of Heaven is to busy stuffing his face full of sweets.

"Whaattt?" Dulio asked with his mouth full before swallowing. "I can't live without my supplies of sweets."

"How do you not have early on set diabetes?" I asked the co D×D leader.


	84. Our special guest and a surprise

**Hey guys I am back once again and boy is this chapter exciting... Sort of. We have good development here for characters, some funny moments. Mostly from our favorite Dragon God... she's adorable and there is no fighting it. Now I want to say thank you to everyone who faved and followed me and my stories. It means a lot guys, really it does. Same to everyone who doesn't have an account but still reads anyway. I also want to thank you reviewers, I love talking to you guys. Now onto the reviews!**

 **Blake2020: I am glad you liked the chapter, and as for Ophis I really don't know man. I try to keep the harem the same as the LN. Plus as of right now, Ophis see's Magnus as a brother or something similar to herself. As for Serafall I see a lot of support for her to be involved. It would be difficult to do, especially since... Well I am not saying it because of spoilers.**

 **WweTheBeast2015: I am glad you found it fun and entertaining.**

 **Merendinoemiliano: Good to hear you had a good birthday, and yep the Heaven arc will be fun to write.**

 **Striderm8: I am glad Magnus and myself aren't the only ones who question these things. I am glad you liked the chapter, and yep Vali and Magnus are getting the training that they will need later on down the road.**

 **Kamen Rider: I prefer to stick to the main harem makes things a lot easier to deal with. Also it will be something to consider.**

 **Anyway I hope to see you all in the next chapter! I am also still looking for a beta reader/editor. Let me know if your interested.**

* * *

After we all finished training for the day there was one final piece of business to take care of. It was time for the group meeting, we did this after all training sessions. Typically, we discussed the results of our training, or about any important news that needed to be brought up. Right now, Rias and Akeno are both giving their reports.

"-And that is the end result of training, I haven't been able to shorten the charging time for my new move, but Akeno is on the verge of turning into a fallen angel without the bracelet." Rias said looking at me and Dulio, well mostly me… Seeing how my co-leader is dozing off in his chair, which isn't that unusual… He typically sleeps during meetings… Or he tries to at least. I don't let him get away with that crap. If I have to stay awake he has to stay awake.

"Zzz…"

Sighing I held up a finger to Rias and procced to bonk Dulio on the head. "Wake up!"

"Gah! I'm awake, I'm awake!" Looking around in a panic the blonde's eyes scanned the room.

Reaching in front of me I snagged a can of soda and passed it to the angel. During meetings we all had some snacks, and drinks. Typically, we had water or juice but once it was known Dulio liked sleeping during meetings… We added caffeinated drinks to the mixture. "Anyway, go on Rias." I gestured to my girlfriend to continue, while Dulio sipped his soda with a pout on his face. Irina told us that apparently, it's a miracle for him to show up to meetings. That has to change, we're the leaders which meant we had to set an example.

"Thank you, Magnus. Now I am sure all of you are already aware, but we will be helping Sona during the open house for her school. Though on a side note a guest will be appearing at our house, she is a lecturer. She will be speaking to the students and parents in the school, though she decided to visit us abruptly." The crimson-haired teen explained.

Hmm…. That's strange… Why would they be visiting my house… Why do I get the feeling someone is staring at me? Oh, hello Rossweisse why are you staring? Of course, the moment I look at her, she turns away…. I get I'm in high school, but this is kind of ridiculous. What will we do next? Pass notes? Pull each other's hair? Seriously after she asked me to be her boyfriend… Nothing happened… Don't get me wrong I want to say yes, but if I say yes to her before the other girls… I am a dead man…. Okay is this stare at Magnus day? Rias is looking at me with a… Well I can't really tell, it's a mixture of sadness, confusion and thoughtfulness. She isn't the only one, Akeno is also looking at me, but she switches to Rias and Rossweisse… What is going on with these girls?

"… Asia, Irina look, the older girls made their move." Xenovia muttered in a whisper.

Irina frowned slightly. "… We knew Rossweisse unofficially was apart of the battle, but I guess this makes it real."

"Akeno and Rias are usually so confident… for them to act like this…" Asia looked between Rias and Akeno.

"Asia, the older girls have their own problems, judging from how confused Akeno is acting I can say that there was an expected attack…. This maybe be our chance."

"Xenovia, what-what are you planning?" Irina asked a little nervously.

The blue-haired teen smiled slyly. "This may be our chance to break through the ranks."

"But, but we need to respect Rias's position…." Asia started to say but was cut off by Xenovia.

"No! We need to charge ahead! We need to surround and take him." Xenovia argued.

"N-no we can't do such a thing! An… A-Angel like myself- "Irina stopped talking when she realized she did kidnap me once before.

Xenovia had a large smirk on her face. "Like you haven't done it before, plus I know you don't wear a bra when you sleep in his room. You certainly fight without holding back Irina."

"That's… That's for health reasons!"

The blue-haired swordswoman rolled her eyes. "Pathetic if you cannot come up with a better excuse then don't say anything. Now Asia Irina come closer, we need a plan-" The Church Trio formed a tight circle and began to whisper even lower.

… Sadly, that isn't the only conversation going on about this situation.

"This is it, take him by the side and you can bear his brats." Kuroka whispered to her sister.

"Sister that's vulgar." Koneko hushed the older nekomata.

Kuroka however didn't seem to be finished. "You can't afford to take things so easily Shirone, you have to go on the offensive. Otherwise you will be treated as a child, come on I am sure you could do just a little something with him after all."

"No!" Koneko glared at Kuroka with a blush.

"Oh, you just about it right, now didn't you?" The black-haired nekomata winked. "Your certainly naughty Shirone."

"I am not!" Koneko fumed turning even redder.

Smiling lazily the black-haired nekomata stretched out. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about, we're nekomata. We can be naughty, plus if you don't make a move. I will."

"Shut up Kuroka." Crossing her arms, the silver-haired nekomata looked away.

As this is going on Mason is laughing his ass off, while Gasper looked around confused. I felt a hand on my shoulder and when I looked up I saw it's Kiba.

"Good luck Magnus." He told me with a nod.

Thanks… Though how am I supposed to do deal with all of this? There is no manual for these things.

"I can't believe you woke me up for this." Dulio mumbled drinking his third can of soda… When did he finish the first, and start the second?

Sighing I shook my head. "This is supposed to be a meeting about our training, not about my love life…."

* * *

After we returned back to our house we began to prepare for our guest, mostly we prepared some tea in the VIP area. After we all finished with that I took a quick but very cold shower. Just to make sure I will be alone during the shower, I had Noble guard the door. After that I helped finish with cleaning up, while I did that Asia and Ravel were busy preparing homemade snacks. Though it wasn't easy, mostly because Ophis keeps eating the damn snacks.

Finally, though we were told our guest would be arriving. So, we all headed to the basement, well not all of us. Kuroka and Le Fay stayed in their rooms. For Kuroka she simply didn't want to be apart of this, and Le Fay had some work to do. Since Ophis couldn't be here for obvious reasons, we had her stay with Le Fay. Which meant those who are prepared for the meeting is the main Gremory team, Irina and my family.

As the teleportation circle begins to glow, Rias turns to look at all of us. "Now the person coming here is Rossweisse's grandmother, she is quite famous in Asgard as a skillful magic user."

Oh…. Now I get it…. Looking at Rossweisse I nodded in understanding, I can see why she asked me to be her boyfriend. The former Valkyrie looked back at me, but her face is unreadable. I wanted to talk to her for a moment, but the light from the circle became brighter then it ended.

Appearing in the middle of the circle is a silver-haired older woman, she wore a deep blue robe with armor plating. She is around Rossweisse's height and has good posture. "Hello all of you, my name is Göndul. I am Rossweisse's grandmother, I am pleased to make acquaintance." The older Valkyrie smiles at all of us, looking between Göndul and her granddaughter I could see the family resemblance.

After making introductions we took Göndul to the VIP room, enjoying the tea and snacks that were made. Rias began to explain that some very powerful magicians, will being in the Agares territory to discuss magic. The topic they will be discussing is apparently about rare spells, ancient magic and forbidden spells. This is such a big meeting that even researchers from the devil's side will be there as well. Though there is something else going on, apparently magicians in certain factions that know ancient or forbidden spells are vanishing. Which means that they are being taken by the Khaos Brigade, which meant that this meeting is also a way for them to discuss what to do about the situation.

Göndul who had been silently watching and listening decides to speak. "One of the topics we plan to discuss is about sealing away knowledge and power in the areas we are exerts in."

"So… You plan on sealing your magic?" Ravel asked to which the older Valkyrie nodded.

"It is better this way until the disappearances end, we rather not have our knowledge misused." Göndul had a small frown on her face as she spoke. "The Grigori will be aiding us in our endeavors, since they have plenty of research on anti-magic." That makes sense, and it is the responsible thing to do. "By having the Grigori seal our magic, we do not have to worry about another magician stealing our research if they aided us. Or if someone using hypnosis on us if we sealed it ourselves."

Now that makes sense, the Grigori and by extension all fallen angels, have been getting a good reputation lately in the supernatural. Especially since they are the force, that have been the most vocal for peace. They are also sharing their technology, resources, and knowledge. Azazel told me that the Grigori has promised to aid the vampires in sacred gear research, with all this under their belt it is no wonder why the magicians would come to them for aid.

"Before we seal our powers we decided to discuss our options, of course there are those that rejected the conclave." Göndul frowned and shook her head. "It is clear that this is important, and thus I agreed to participate. Of course, I also received an invitation from Lady Sitri to act as a lecturer." The older woman explained to all of us. After that we all learned of what our schedule will be like for the next few days. Göndul will be staying in town for a couple of days and will be joining us when we head to the underworld. Luckily for us the magician conclave, and the open house will be on the same weekend. After we cleared the business part of everything, we moved on to more…well unrelated topics. Though I had a feeling that the other reason why she was here, would be coming up soon.

"Rossweisse's grandmother is a very famous Valkyrie." Rias says at one point. "In fact, one of the reasons why Rossweisse became a Valkyrie is to be like her grandmother."

Göndul shook her head. "I told her many times she isn't suited to be a Valkyrie, she is clumsy." The older woman said in a harsh tone, that made Rossweisse flush in embarrassment and turn away. The Valkyrie slowly sips at her tea before speaking. "Rose, there is another reason why I cam here. You do know the reason correct?" Huh why didn't I think of calling her rose? "I am going to assume that this young gentleman is the one you spoke of?" Göndul then gestured to me with a curious stare… This isn't the first time she has done that, hell she kept looking at my entire family with a curious look.

Rossweisse stood to her feet and takes a deep breath. "That's correct. This is my boyfriend Magnus Maverick."

"Rose, you left the house of your own accord, turned into a devil and started working as a teacher in the human world. You sure a bad granddaughter for worrying me so much." Göndul says with a frown… Okay hey that's not fair, and what does this have to do with anything?

"Ugh… That's because…" Rossweisse tries to argue but falls short.

Rias frowns slightly. "That is my doing since I invited her to become apart of my household, please don't blame Rossweisse."

Standing to my feet I nod crossing my arms. "You're not really being fair to her, she is a grown woman and allowed to make her own decisions."

"You misunderstand me, I need to say this to my granddaughter, she changed her entire way of live without even discussing it with me." Göndul held up her hand to us, though she looked slightly impressed by Rias and myself. "Now I am fine with this, I also told you my opinion on how Lord Odin forgot about. So, I don't blame you for that, but I am worried about you." Göndul said a worried look on her face. "Despite your good grades and skill with magic, you are clumsy. I was worried that you took a teaching position in Japan without problems. I told her that I would feel safe if she had a boyfriend, then she tells me she does have one…"

Now I don't want to say that Göndul is right… But Rossweisse when she first started out… Well she was kind of clumsy… Like she issued me that make up test, and all those um… Well weird things kept happening. However, she has gotten way better since then, and that kind of crap doesn't happen. Well not often really. Also, why would Rossweisse's grandmother feel safe if her granddaughter had a boyfriend? The former Valkyrie can take care of herself, I pity the moron that would want to harm her. Aside from her skill with magic which is amazing, she is physically powerful as well. I am more than sure she could break a man's arm with her pinky.

Rossweisse moved next to me and latches onto my arm. "Magnus is someone I can depend on, he is the legendary Red Dragon Emperor and he has a bright future. He is listed as a mid-class devil, and he is the leader of D×D. "

Flushing slightly I rubbed the back of my head… Thanks Rossweisse I am glad you can depend on me, however I don't think we should lie to your grandmother. Looking around the room I frowned slightly, Rias is smiling but her smile never reached her eyes. Akeno looks hurt, Asia is doing her best not to say anything, Xenovia and Irina both have neutral expressions on their faces, Koneko and Ravel are both looking elsewhere. Kiba and Gasper are keeping quiet, Mason, Megan, and Morgan just play on their phones. My parents aren't here but I know they would approve of lying, yet I also didn't want to hurt Rossweisse…I also don't want to hurt the girls… What do I do here?

"I will go and bring some tea." Bowing slightly Akeno leaves the room in a hurry.

"I will help Akeno." Ravel follows the older girl with a concerned look.

Göndul ignores this and focus on Rossweisse and me. "How long have you been dating?"

"… Thre-three months!" Rossweisse stammers cutely.

"Hmm… is it okay for me to assume that you two have already have had sex then?" The old woman asked causing both of us turn extremely red, why would she expect that!? I'm still in high school, I'm also seventeen, technically Rossweisse could go to jail for statutory if anything like that happened.

"It's… We're not married or anything… Besides! Protecting my chastity is something I have to do, you told me yourself granny… I mean grandmother!" Rossweisse went stiff… Huh who knew we had the same values.

"Just to add in… I'm still in high school, and she is my teacher…" Deciding to put in my two cents I found I was completely ignored.

"I never said you couldn't have such relations before marriage, I just didn't want you give yourself to someone unnecessarily." Göndul told her granddaughter.

Rossweisse's grip on my arm became tighter as she shouts, her accent coming out. "E-even I want to do things like that with him!"

"That's why I'm telling you to do it already!" Göndul spoke in the same accent, looking around I think the older Valkyrie realized how weird this conversation is getting. Coughing and clearing her throat, Rossweisse's grandmother nodded. "Before anything else, I wish to hear the young man speak." Turning her eyes on me the Valkyrie stared. "What say you to all this?"

… For some reason I just knew she knew, that Rossweisse is lying… Though why hasn't she called her on it? Is it because Rossweisse's feelings for me? Or is she testing me? Either or I knew what I had to do, hopefully it was the right choice. "Ma'am… I am not going to lie…" Taking a deep breath I sighed. "Rossweisse and I… Aren't technically dating, we have gone on several dates since we first met. Though officially we haven't started dating, unofficially you could say we are… However, you could say that about every single woman in this room, minus yourself and the ones I am related too, are dating. Though officially I am dating Rias, but I do wish to explore a relationship with all the other girls. I just haven't asked them, but I should because they all mean the world to me."

The room remained eerily quiet, Rossweisse looked shocked, hurt, but there is also a huge blush on her cheeks. I guess she didn't realize I felt what I felt. I knew the other girls, had similar looks on their faces. Oh my… Akeno and Ravel… How long have they been standing there? Well given the look on their faces? They must have heard what I said… Well good, now I don't have to repeat myself. A few minutes pass by when Göndul began to laugh…. I didn't think what I said was funny… Was it? No, it couldn't be that.

Finally, the older Valkyrie stopped laughing. Wiping a tear away from her face, Göndul nods in approval. "I will permit a relationship between you two, along with relations."

"… Huh!?"

Göndul shakes her head. "I said I will allow it. You may have lied to me, but his honesty is quite refreshing." The older woman smiles slightly at me. "Your feelings for him are quite clear. Now you must change your status, at once. Officially start dating." Göndul points at in our direction.

"Wah... Wait, b-but!" Rossweisse looks completely confused and she isn't the only one.

Göndul stared at us both. "I will ask you more at a later time, thank you everyone I will taking my leave of this place."

"Wait hold on." Stopping Rossweisse's grandmother I held up a hand. "Why? "I just had to know, seriously why does she approve of me? It can't be because I told the truth, she just accepted it so easily, that there had to be another reason.

Giving me a wry smile the older Valkyrie's eyes flashed. "Why? I have my reasons my boy, and no it isn't because you're the Red Dragon Emperor. Though that is a perk, and the fact you were honest helps." She shrugged her shoulders, and a small smirk appears on her lips. "The Maverick line has always been a good one, and I am glad to see their trait for honesty hasn't been lost." With that said she turned around leaving me with more questions than answers.

"How does she know about my family? No what does she know about my family?" Scratching my head, I turned around to see all the girls staring at me. They all had the same look on their face, and it spelled either happiness or doom for me. Gulping I knew I would need back up…

"Oh, look at the time, I have to be… anywhere but here." Mason jumped to his feet and ran out of the room. Gasper taking the better part of valor followed him, Kiba and my sisters close behind. Though when they left I heard the door lock, followed by the familiar feeling of magic… That means I've been sealed in this room with all the girls. Gulping I stared at all of them and held up my hands.

"Be gentle." I whimpered in fear.

* * *

Surprisingly… I wasn't passed around like a bong at a frat party, but I did speak to all the girls. It was agreed upon by all of them that I was now their boyfriend… All of them. It went… rather well, though all the girls agreed that I should go on a date-date with Rossweisse. Of course, after that the order was going to be worked out via drawing straws. The girls also agreed on something else, but it was something that I wasn't allowed to know.

To be honest? At this point I didn't want to know, quite frankly I am just surprised this all ended without any bloodshed. Or property damage. My parents when they found out, just said 'Finally' and my sisters were surprised I could stand, let alone walk straight. They really thought that the girls would… Well you know. Mason, Kiba, and Gasper were happy for me and the girls. Though I was told to try and keep the PDA to a minimum in public view.

Now the following day before my date with Rossweisse, I had some business to finish with Le Fay. We were finalizing my pact today, which meant we had a ritual to perform. Turns out making a pact involves more than just paperwork. Ravel sits in between Le fay and myself, she places a contract in front of us. Taking out a plate made from turtle shell, and candles, Ravel nods looking pleased with herself. Well she should be. My manager/girlfriend does great work.

"Thank you for all your help Ravel, we couldn't have it without you."

"No, its because you made a pact with someone capable like her. That is the only reasons why this went as smoothly as it did." Ravel smiled at me and Le Fay who wiggled in embarrassment from the complement. "Now please begin." My manager passed me a small silver penknife.

Nodding I took the knife and looked over the contract. The words written on it are in the devil alphabet, and it is written like a contract. It explains that Le Fay and I are making a pact, and what we can or can't do. Using the penknife, I cut my thumb (luckily it was enchanted to cut my skin) Writing my name in devil letters, I pass the knife to Le Fay who does the same in magical symbols. Setting the penknife aside, we begin to chant. The ritual has begun, around us a magical circle Ravel had drawn began to glow.

"In the name of Le Fay Pendragon, I shall make a wish to the 'pawn' of the Gremory Group and Red Dragon Emperor Magnus Maverick. You shall make a pact with me and become my sworn friend." Now typically chants are more complicated than this, but we decided to go simple. Especially since our pact is not overly complicated, and we trust one another.

"In the name of Magnus Maverick, the of 'pawn' of Rias Gremory, and Red Dragon Emperor. I shall promise to make a pact with Le Fay Pendragon, to be her sworn friend and ally from now on." Smiling slightly at the blonde, she smiled back as the Gremory symbol appeared on both of our face's. Though a second symbol appeared, and it looked like the Dragon Gate and it was glowing red. The contract began to glow as well, turning to Ravel I raised an eyebrow.

"It is finished, you two are now partners. Business wise of course." Ravel quickly added in that last part, as the symbols and magic circle disappear.

Chuckling slightly, I shook my head. "So now what?"

"That will depend on Le Fay. If she chooses to experiment, she will summon you. Basically, when she needs you she will call you." Ravel nods at Le Fay. "It's a five-year contract, if she shows promising results then it will be a win-win situation. Now let's celebrate the success of your pact." Ravel smiles and pulls out a folding table, and couple of chairs using a magical circle. Setting up the table and chairs, along with a tea set. Ravel, Le Fay, and I were now all sitting together drinking tea. We all talked about various things, but Rossweisse's grandmother came up somehow.

"I never imagined that Rossweisse's grandmother would be the famous Göndul." Le Fay took a sip from her tea cup.

Shrugging my shoulders, I leaned back in my chair. "I know she is famous just from the way everyone has talked about her, but why though? What kind magic does she know that would make her famous?"

"Well she taught magic in the Norse region. She is a master of rune magic, fairy magic, spiritual magic, and various others." Le Fay explained folding her hands together.

Ravel continues where the magician left off. "Rossweisse uses the runic magic, along with the magic style created by the Valkyries. Though she does incorporate simplified equations she thought of herself, into her magical spells."

Le Fay pulls out a small notepad from her pocket, flipping through it the magician shows me several different magical circles. Wait a minute those are Rossweisse's magical circles. "I once wrote them down, since the ones she uses are quite rare. The magic Rossweisse uses must be self-taught. She most likely incorporated her own ideas into magic spells she witnessed."

"That's interesting, is that normal among magic users?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not isn't rare for a magician to come up with their own formula." Le Fay shook her head a thoughtful look on her face. "It's not unusual for magicians to create a formula that is suited for them. The symbols incorporated in Rossweisse's magical circles are of a high level." My pact magician taps the magical circle on her notepad.

"Kuroka said that Rossweisse's formula cuts the cost of magical power, while bringing out the most of her power. It also strengthens the offensive and defensive power, only an expert is capable of something like that." Ravel nodded thoughtfully for a moment. "Kuroka said it is like in a video game where the attack power of a spell is fifty, and it costs ten points of magic to use. Rossweisse's formula let's her use it at half the cost. Yet the attack power remains the same."

Okay now that is cool…. It also explains how Rossweisse could spam attack like she does. I wonder if I can get her teach me how to do that? I'll ask her later. Though now, I am preoccupied with the thought that Kuroka, and Ravel just now, explained our Former Valkyrie's formula with a video game reference. It's funny Kuroka when she isn't helping us out, or with the rest of the Vali Team. She would come into my room and play on my PS4 or the other consoles I owned. Koneko and Ravel would join her, followed by Gasper, and well… It isn't strange for us all to be seen playing video games together.

We even had a tournament at one point, with Sona and her crew and a surprise guest. Serafall. One by one we all battled it out but in the end, there can only be one winner. It was Ophis. The Dragon God really took to video games, and so far, no one can beat her. I have no clue why.

"You know what is strange? Ravel tapped her chin in thought. "One would think she would use the same magic as her grandmother. I haven't seen her use anything like that."

Le Fay nods with a thoughtful look on her face. "That is strange."

"Well maybe I can ask her about it later." It is a little strange, but hey maybe she has her reasons… Then again maybe I shouldn't ask, it could be too personal. Oh well I'll play it by ear and see how things go. That usually works for me.

"That's right, you two are going out on a date." Ravel nodded as she pulled out her PDA, checking over my schedule. "Now I know that this is necessary for you two, but please don't neglect- "

Placing a hand on Ravel's I raised an eyebrow. "You know I won't." I knew what she was going to say. I saw how Rias and Akeno reacted the other day, and I promised myself that I wouldn't neglect them or any of the other girls. Even if this meant I wouldn't sleep at night anymore, I would do my best to keep them all happy. "With you helping me, we'll be able to manage my time, perfectly right?"

Flushing brightly my manager nodded. "Ye-yes I will!" Ravel quickly began to go through my schedule, before taking a deep breath. "Umm… May I make a re-request for…our date?" She squeaked slightly…. That is so adorable. "C-could we… maybe go… shopping?"

"Sure." I don't like shopping but hey if that is what she wants, or any of the others want then I'll be more than happy to oblige. "Uh yes Le Fay?"

The magician girl had her hand raised, looking flushed. "Well… Could we go shopping sometime?"

"Why not." Chuckling I shook my head, that's too cute. Almost as cute when she had her fangirl moments. "If need be we all can go shopping, sometime down the road." Smiling both girls cheered slightly.

"I shall also go shopping." Jumping out of my closet is Ophis.

Blinking in confusion I turned my head. "When did you get in there?"

* * *

After finishing our discussion, working on my schedule and getting ready for my date. I went to the entryway of the house to wait for Rossweisse, I decided to wear something different other than my typical outfit. I have on my normal jacket… Like I would give that up, but I had on a button up cotton white shirt with the top three buttons undone. I had on a nice pair of jeans, and sneakers… Okay so my outfit wasn't that different, but I had my reasons. Mostly because this is one of the few outfits I had, that was made out of the material the Rating Game clothing is made from. Tear, fire, bullet, knife, and so many other kinds of proof?

Better to be safe than sorry in my opinion, especially with all that is going on. "Now where is Rosswe- "My words died in my throat as the former Valkyrie walked toward me. The silver-haired beauty is wearing clothing that is well… More like the clothing a girl her age would be wearing. Typically, Rossweisse wore either her pant-suit, her long skirt teaching outfit, or tracksuits. So seeing her in an a dark blue skirt, with black leggings, black heeled boots, a form fitting white shirt and leather jacket, is quite shocking. Hell, she is also wearing a small amount of makeup. Not a lot but just enough to add to her own natural beauty.

Flushing brightly, I smiled at the silver-haired woman. "You look nice."

"Thank you…" Rossweisse blushes as well and looks down slightly. "Sh-shall we get going?"

We both turned to walk to the door when we ran into Rias and Akeno. Both older girls look like they typically do when in a meeting, polite but all business.

"Remember you two can't be out to late, we have a meeting before going to the underworld." My red-headed girlfriend told us both, when we nodded Rias smiles slightly. "I told Xenovia and the others not to follow you two."

"Huh… I didn't even think of that… Well good thinking Red." Smiling back I watched Rias nod at me, before she sighed.

"That means I won't be as well, if anything happens you're on your own." She told us with a stern but worried look. Shaking her head Rias clears her throat, a smile taking the place of her worried expression. "Have fun you two, oh and Magnus?"

I know that smile… It means she is up to something. "Yes Rias?"

"Akeno and I tied in getting the next date, so we decided to make it a double. Hope your okay with that?" My girlfriend winked at me, which sent shivers down my spine. The good kind.

Grinning slightly, I nodded. "Yes ma'am."

Akeno who had been quiet finally spoke up. "I hope you're ready for it darling." She also winked at me which gave me the good shivers.

Waving at Akeno and Rias, me and Rossweisse leave the house, heading to the train station. As we walked I frowned in confusion. "Did she call me darling?"

* * *

Since Rossweisse and I would be going out, we decided not to stay in town. Rossweisse wanted to go Tokyo, and she wanted to make sure no one from the school saw us. Which is understandable. It would be difficult to explain to your students/classmates/co-workers, why you're going out with someone you're not supposed to.

"… I wonder if she's a model from overseas."

"She's so beautiful…"

Looking around the train I had to smirk, everyone seemed to be staring at Rossweisse. Ever since we boarded the first train, people have stared at the former Valkyrie. It's understandable though, she is really beautiful. Of course, the way she is carrying herself, Rossweisse makes it seem like she is aloof and unapproachable. Though if they were as close as I was, they would notice that the silver-haired woman is embarrassed from the attention.

"… If I just wore my suit, or even tracksuit then this wouldn't be happening." She mumbles as her eyes dart around.

"Not true. With your beauty, you would stand out anywhere." Smiling I gently patted her hand.

Rossweisse turned a bright shade of red and looked down mumbling even more…Is it wrong that I find this really cute? I must have a type. Because I know the other girls get like this when I compliment them.

Deciding to get her out of her head, I decided to bring up something that would get Rossweisse's attention. "So, one hundred-yen shops sure are cool huh?"

"Y-you think so?" Rossweisse's head snapped up as she stared at me with sparkle in her eyes.

Thus, for the next fifteen minutes we discussed Rossweisse's love for a hundred-yen shops. It really got her out of her shell, and it allowed some people to approach her. By the time we arrived at our destination, I am pretty sure that Rossweisse converted several people to her new religion. The Religion of Good Bargains, all hail one hundred-yen shops. May you forever save money on bargain deals and always cut coupons out of the newspaper.

* * *

Once off the train we walked around the station until Rossweisse stopped in front of a store. The building in question is a one hundred-yen shop…Go figures, but I am not going to complain.

"Th-this is the Bella. It is famous for having designer brands, and other top-quality brands on the cheap." Rossweisse explained with a look of joy. "It's amazing and even more beautiful then I imagined." Without another word the former Valkyrie rushed into the store, with me following along behind her. "Oh, look at this plate, the designs are so well done! Look at this crystal penholder, no flaws what so ever! This bag has so much storage space, despite it's small size!"

The silver-haired beauty began show me the different items in question, looking more and more excited by the minute. Just watching this made me smile, she is acting more like a girl her age. Sure, she likes good deals, and goods on the cheap. Hey, it's fine though this is who she is, and I love it.

"Magnus look at this, all of this cost just one hundred-yen! There isn't a single product that will cost two or even three hundred!"

Chuckling I shook my head and followed her even further into the shop. Today is going to be interesting.

* * *

After some shopping, Rossweisse and I were enjoying some lunch at a café. Which just happened to be connected to a terrace, giving us a good view of the street below. "I cannot believe that I spent ten thousand yen during my shopping trip, Tokyo's Bella is a terrifying foe." Rossweisse groaned as she stared into her purse. All the items Rossweisse purchased would be sent to my house, via a delivery service.

Drinking from my cup of tea, I smiled slightly at Rossweisse. "It certainly is but hey this was but the first battle. You will win the war."

Rossweisse giggled slightly (So cute) and smiled, before frowning. "I hope that you weren't bored… I know all we did was shop- "

"Trust me I wasn't bored, I didn't become friends with a bee." I grinned as Rossweisse giggled. She knew the story about me getting distracted, by a bee of all things during a press conference. "All and all I had fun watching you shop. You were enjoying yourself, and that is what matters."

Flushing slightly Rossweisse looks down at her coffee. "Y-you know… you're my friend boyfriend…"

"Wait what?" That is a little surprising, I wasn't excepting that. I'm her first boyfriend? Wait… I am technically all the girl's first boyfriend… Why am the one with the most dating experience? This makes no freaking sense!

Rossweisse nods and slowly drinks from her coffee, a depressed look on her face. "… In the homeland… I simply studied, my fellow Valkyrie's and classmates wasted their time with the opposite sex. I chose not to and focused on my studies, all to complete my goal." Turning to look out over the terrace the former Valkyrie sighed. "… I was able to become a Valkyrie so young, because I put all my time into studying. I feel like I wasted my youth by not enjoying myself."

"You're nineteen." I pointed out to her with a raised eyebrow. "Your still young, and you have plenty of time to enjoy your youth." Shrugging my shoulders, I placed my hands on the table. "Plus because of your hard work, you because Odin's bodyguard. Which is amazing."

Despite the compliment Rossweisse looked down. "… He left me behind…"

"His loss, our gain. In fact, if he hadn't left you…well we wouldn't be here now. Frankly I say we thank him… After you chew him out." That last part I said with a grin, which caused the former Valkyrie to brighten up slightly.

"I am glad you think so highly of me… but I am not worth it…" Rossweisse sighs looking down, slowly she reaches into her pocket. Pulling out a smooth stone she showed it to me, the stone had a unique rune style etched into the granite…. Wait I recognize that! Those symbols are the ones that appeared, when Rossweisse's grandmother teleported into the house.

"This is a unique symbol… my family's crest which has been passed down through my family. The oldest child of the family, inherits this symbol. It is then carved into their body and soul in order to pass it to the next generation." The silver-haired girl explains with a depressed look on her face. "I am the oldest child… but… I…couldn't inherit the symbol…"

… Okay that is big. The families of the Norse pass on their unique magic, techniques, and traditions down the family line. These things are passed to the next generation, and all of that knowledge is carved into their very soul… Yet Rossweisse couldn't inherit it… That is just… wow.

"I have no siblings… so my distant cousin inherited the emblem, the child completed the ritual of inheritance right away." Rossweisse grips the stone tightly in her hand. "I remember it well… No one complained when the ritual took hold, because no matter how many times I tried… it wouldn't work for me. Yet my cousin… it worked with no problems. When I was a child, I had no skill with magic that my family were experts in. I have no idea… Maybe I just have a bad compatibility with it…. Yet I took to the magic of a Valkyrie right away, out of my family I am the most powerful offensive magic user… It's ironic, the magic my family hardly uses is the one I excel at… I was even fortunate to become a Valkyrie, yet my accomplishments pale in comparison to my grandmother's when she was young."

As she talked my mind flashed to Sairaorg, their situation is very similar one another. Rossweisse continued speaking, and I found out she was horrible at taking the souls of a heroes to Valhalla. Her situation had been quite bad, until Odin asked her to his bodyguard…. Okay this is why she took him leaving her here so badly… Now that makes more sense. Still the old guy shouldn't have done that to her. Though maybe he did it for us… I mean he did give up his eye for wisdom, right? Which means he may have seen Rossweisse joining us, which meant he did it for her own good.

That or he just is a jackass… But given what I know about Odin? I say my first thought is most likely right. I even told the former Valkyrie so.

Rossweisse smiles at me and nods. "The spellcasters in my family, have always been good at communing with fairies and using spiritual magic. Because my talents laid elsewhere, I started to study all the offensive magic I could. I studied and worked harder then my friends, I even learned to cut the cost of my spells in half. My mother and father were quite astonished."

"Despite your talent for combat spells, your skills with defensive magic are amazing. In fact, for your training you went back to your homeland for defensive magic. While increasing the power of your Rook piece." I pointed out with a raised eyebrow.

"That is true…. To be blunt my power has diverted away from my family's… When I was a child I had a vague notion of inheriting my family's symbol and become a Valkyrie like my grandmother." The silver-haired woman shook her head with a sigh. "It was just expected of me, yet it didn't which left me wondering what was I supposed to do? Even till this day I don't even know, so I just do the job I am assigned as well as I could and took money as a serious matter."

Well that explains the bargain hunter side of her.

"Despite my failure my parents, or the people of my clan, or even my grandmother blamed me, they even treat me as they always have. My family accepted my situation by saying 'There are times when a child like her appears in a clan.' While I am happy they treat me the same, my entire life… could have been different if they had treated me differently." Rossweisse sighs and looks down at her hands. "I was happy when I was chosen to be Lord Odin's bodyguard, and I felt like it was a job worth doing."

No kidding, I heard she lasted the longest as his bodyguard. All the other Valkyries barely lasted a week compared to her.

"I feel like I am going around in circles in my life, I graduated early without enjoying childhood. I couldn't inherit my family's emblem, yet I became a Valkyrie at a young age but couldn't do anything impressive. Though I ended up as Lord Odin's bodyguard, then I became a teacher in the human world after becoming a devil." Rossweisse laughs despite the situation. Sighing she shook her head. "I feel like I should apologize to my mother, I feel like I didn't live up to her expectations…." Frowning the former Valkyrie looked up at me. "I'm sorry Magnus, I didn't mean to talk so long about my life. I guess my grandmother's arrival brought it out in me…"

Shaking my head, I smiled. "No, I am glad you told me. As your boyfriend I think I should know things about you right?" I really am glad she told me. Rossweisse is a very private person, so it's nice to know things about her past. Even if they aren't the best things in the world.

Looking down embarrassed Rossweisse nods. "I don't regret becoming a devil you know? The welfare program of the devil's world is structed very well, the Gremory group is filled with good people. Your family is very energetic and kind, I also enjoy being a teacher at Kuoh Academy. I never thought being a teacher would be so fulfilling."

"I take it you enjoy being a teacher?" I asked resting my head on my hands.

"Yes, I never thought it would be so much fun."

Smiling I just listened to Rossweisse, as she listed off all the things she enjoyed about being a teacher. She is a great teacher, she doesn't just tell you something, she explains it thoroughly in a way you could understand. She always listens to the students and their problems, and she offers them the best advice. While she can be strict, there is no student at Kuoh that doesn't listen to her. It may also help that she is extremely beautiful, and that male students want to be with her. While the female students want to be just like her, and the other teachers? They all like her as well, in fact the senior staff watch out for her.

Huh… Speaking of teachers… "Rossweisse will you take Sona up on her offer?" The former Valkyrie mentioned that received an offer to teach at Sona's new school. Personally, I think she would be great for the role, but it's up to her. Though I wonder if Sona will let me teach at the school… That would be fun, but what would I teach? Martial arts? Parkour? The fine art of making references? Or Sona's worse nightmare… Pranking? Food for thought.

"I am still thinking it over, obviously she isn't expecting an answer in a year or two. Since we are going to the school soon, I've decided to observe and make a decision later." Rossweisse smiles brightly at me and nods. "I don't know what I am fully capable of doing, but I enjoy teaching. That is why I'm looking forward to helping the Sitri group out."

"As am I. Also…." I smiled at the silver-haired woman, reaching out I gently touched her hand. "If you ever need to talk, come to me okay? You always listen to my problems, I should at least return the favor."

Smiling back Rossweisse turned her head to the side cutely. "Then I will have you tag along with me when I go shopping again, it's fun having you along." This is nice, I am glad that Rossweisse is enjoying herself. While I may not enjoy shopping that much, but I like seeing Rossweisse smile. So, shopping it is.

"That sounds- "Stopping I jumped to my feet and turned around, finding myself face to face with Euclid Lucifuge. The devil isn't wearing his trade mark red robe, instead he is wearing a white business suit.

"It does sound wonderful doesn't it?" He stared past me and straight at Rossweisse, smiling Euclid bows his head. "A pleasure to meet you former Valkyrie Rossweisse."

Moving in front of Rossweisse I cracked my fingers, I don't know what he wants but it can't be good. "What do you want Euclid? If it's another ass kicking I would be happy to oblige." I knew I couldn't start a fight here in the middle of Tokyo, but if he forces my hand… I may have no choice.

"I am not here for you Magnus, I have business with the lovely Rossweisse." Euclid stated as he places his hands behind his back. "Oh, and just to make sure you don't try anything I brought a little- "He gestures around the area, and my eyes went wide. The surviving members of the Draco Rufus Interfectores, were stationed around the area. The ones that I knew wore street clothing, while the ones I didn't kept their faces hidden from view. However, there was one member that didn't make an appearance, where is….

"Magnus!" Turning to the voice my blood froze in my veins, as Raynare walked up to me. Only she looks like Yuma… when we were on our date…. The fallen angel slowly walked up to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. "I haven't seen you in a long-time boyfriend." Leaning up the fallen angel whispered into my ear. "Miss me Magnus? Are you finally ready to die for me, like a good boy?"

…. Must resist urge to shake in fear… I know it doesn't make any sense but… Raynare still frightens me, she killed me…It doesn't matter how strong I really am at this point, whenever I am around Raynare… I feel like that same guy who had no clue about the supernatural world… A guy who ran for his life, and was murdered…

"-Insurance, just in case you try anything. Our group will act and kill the people here." Euclid smiled brightly at me, before turning his attention to Rossweisse. "I will be straightforward, Rossweisse will you join us?"

Wait what! Why would he want her? I tried to look back at Rossweisse, but Raynare kept my focus on her. "Oh no Magnus, your all mine right now." She said her voice laced with venom.

"Here is wisdom. He that hath understanding, let him count the number of the beast. For it is a number of a man: and the number of him is six hundred sixty-six." Euclid quoted from the bible with a grimace. Why in the hell did he quote Revelations? Yes, I know where the verse is from… I've been studying up on that chapter… Well that and I live with a group of girls called the Church Trio…. You tend to pick up a thing or two. "Revelations 13:18, certainly gives one a headache. I heard back when you were student in Asgard, you wrote an essay entitled 'Regarding the Beast of the Apocalypse."

…. Oh no… That explains the stories about her in the school library… After the events in Romina she must have remembered her old essay….

"I-I got rid of that paper, I submitted a different essay! How…. How do you know about it….?" Rossweisse asks shakily.

Smirking Euclid turns his head. "We have been gathering ever single piece of information regarding Trihexa, even if it's an essay that someone threw away. We will go to the ends of the earth to find the information we seek."

"The… Only one to know about my essay… was my roommate… Don't tell you- "

Shrugging his shoulders, the devil leaned back. "We helped ourselves to search through her memories, but we only obtained a fraction of the information. That is why we want to recruit you directly."

Rossweisse slams her hand onto the table. "… You assaulted her? Scum, I will take you down right here- "

Euclid laughs and gestures around. "You're more than welcome to try." Turning around the devil bows to a group of people that had surrounded us. "Forgive me for causing a ruckus, I shall be on my way." As he walks past Rossweisse and myself he mutters. "She's safe, we didn't take her hostage." At this point Raynare made me look at Rossweisse. "I want your power. You are so exceptional, and with this beautiful silver hair. It's exactly like- As he spoke he gently stroked several strands of Rossweisse's hair.

Having enough I broke free of the fallen angel and caught Euclid's hand. Applying pressure, I glared at the devil, who simply smiled at me.

"Do you want all these people's deaths on your hands?" He asked with a cocky smirk on his face. Shaking I let go of him despite the fact I really should just kill him…. Fucking hell man. "Farewell Magnus, Rossweisse. We will meet again, please have your answer before then." Euclid bows his head and walks away.

"We can settle our score later Magnus." Raynare said before switching back to 'Yuuma'. "Bye-bye, I can't wait to see you again!" As she and the rest of the RDK left, I shakily turned to Rossweisse. Both of us looking completely freaked out.

"I better call Rias…" I muttered pulling out my cellphone.


	85. Going to School Part 1

**Hey everyone I am back with the next chapter, while no action happens we are building things up. Next chapter should have some action in it. Now I want to thank everyone who faved and followed me and my stories. It means a lot to know you guys like me and my stuff. Same to everyone who doesn't have an account but chooses to read anyway. I also want thank my reviewers, I love getting the feedback from you all. Now onto the reviews!**

 **Blake2020: Yep lots of fun stuff going on, and I am glad you see what I meant on Serafall. I will see where the story takes me, and who knows maybe I will write a one-shot about Serafall.**

 **Merendinoemiliano: I am glad you think it's epic.**

 **Nikthemarine: Apart of the harem? I really doubt Magnus will forgive her for killing him, and Asia. Plus she hates Magnus, kind of. It's a long story. As for how she is back, Holy Grail.**

 **WweTheBeast215: Yep tons of trouble, and more is to come.**

 **Striker56: Hello and it's all good, we all get busy with life so no worries. Yep lots of hellish fights, power ups, lose, and Marius bit the dust... In a gruesome way but he deserved it. Yep DxD has been formed and It is exciting to see, wait till you meet more of the members. Also yep Rosseweisse confessed to Magnus. Also if Magnus could have, he would have fought the RDK right then and there. Hell he may have gone straight for his strongest move, and just wipe them out. However with innocents around he couldn't fight, and neither could Rossweisse. I am happy to know you like this story, and I hope you continue to read it.**

 **I hope to see you all in the next chapter!**

* * *

Rossweisse and I returned to house and gathered everyone in my room. Of course, I contacted the members of D×D and let them know what just happened. We all needed to be on high alert and send some of our best people to track them down. Rossweisse and I both explained our encounter with Euclid and the RDK.

"… For him to appear in Tokyo… I was careless." Rias frowned and began to pace back and forth… I know that look she is blaming herself.

Damn it Red it's not your fault, no one expected him to be so brazen. Tokyo along with other major places of importance, in regard to each faction are being guarded. We had no idea he would just show up to Tokyo, especially during the middle of the day. "Rias you know as well as I do this isn't your fault." Crossing my arms, I shook my head. "None of us expected this."

Irina nods, narrowing her eyes. "Qlippoth is certainly different from the other terrorist factions, they seem to have no problem involving the human world or harming the people."

This I know… Unlike the other factions of the Khaos Brigade which didn't involve the human world…. Qlippoth had no problems doing so, which pissed me off to no ends. Normal humans shouldn't get involved in the supernatural… Things won't go well for them. This isn't like in the Dresden Files, where humanity is a freaking nuke to the supernatural. Not here at least. Hell, if any number of those freaks today caused problems…

"Magnus it's not your fault either." Rias told me… Huh? "Euclid had you by the shorthairs, he knew he couldn't beat you out right. Which is why he did what he did."

Akeno nods a grim look on her face. "Any action taken right then would have been disastrous, for you and them. Even if they can enter the major cities, they can't do it often. If we discover them there, then that means we will strength our forces. Unless they must, they won't make their move just yet."

Ravel frowns and turns to Rossweisse. "… Despite the risks they approached Rossweisse, this just proves how much they value her essay."

"Your assumptions would correct." Rias stops and looks at the time with a frown. "It's about time for Azazel to call us, let's speak to him about it. Rossweisse, can you tell Azazel about the contents of your essay?"

"Yes." Rossweisse nods a worried expression on her face, ever since Euclid showed up her expression hasn't changed… This isn't good.

Azazel left town a few days ago, he had returned to the underworld and the Grigori. He has speaking to the other researchers about sacred gears, among other things. We typically receive a call from the fallen angel and get a status report. As soon as the holographic image of Azazel appears, we explained everything to him.

"… _I see so they are targeting Rossweisse." Azazel cups his chin in thought, his eyes narrowed. "You all know about the missing magicians? There is one thing all of them had in common, they were all researching the Beast of 666. In fact, the ones coming to the conclave are their colleagues."_

… Well shit… And now it makes sense. "It never rains… It only pours…"

"They are being taken, because they hold information about Trihexa." Rias frowns crossing her arms.

" _Correct. Qlippoth are mostly likely looking for information regarding the seals. From what we were able to determine on our side, there are twenty-three different powerful seals that Qlippoth will have difficulty unsealing. We are currently calculating how much time we have left until 666 is released from that information. We have no intention of letting Rizevim succeed, but we will need to be prepared for the worse."_

Hope for the best, but plan for the worst huh? I don't really like that idea Azazel… If Trihexa is released and he fights Great Red…That's it… Game over.

" _Relax kids, we have some… insurance planned just in case, but we can talk about that later in the future. Now back to the conclave, we don't know if we can rely on the answers we will get by the end. None of us know what Qlippoth has done to the magicians they captured, or what information they had."_ Azazel sighs and shakes his head, before turning his attention to Rossweisse. _"I'll ask you one question; what method did you use to encode the number of 666?"_

Rossweisse takes a deep breath. "… I researched it by using the number 616, using that number and comparing with documents and incidents that occurred within each faction. From that I made a numerical and technical formula."

… Okay I am good at picking up on things, I am now completely lost.

"… _. I see, just as I thought."_ Azazel frowns and then turns to the rest of us. _"Many who researched the Apocalypse focused on the number portion 666. Some magicians apparently used a different approach, by using the number 616. All those magicians who were abducted, researched the number 616."_ Azazel strokes his chin thoughtfully. _"Of course, many didn't agree that 616 was the correct way, even we of the Grigori thought so… Yet given what we know now, it is possible that God did use the number 616 to make his seals. Rossweisse, write everything you remember about your essay and send it here. We'll follow up on it and see what we can do."_

"I already have…" Rossweisse who had a pile of papers in front of her, creates a teleportation magical circle. Sending the paper's away, they appeared in Azazel's hand.

Looking them over my mentor nodded. _"Amazing, for you to research the same thing as your grandmother. I guess you really are alike."_

Oh no. Looking towards Rossweisse I knew exactly what she is thinking. She's afraid that he grandmother will be taken, but not only that… She is afraid of what Euclid will do, if he gets his hands on her… After meeting with Azazel, Rossweisse refused to speak to anyone.

* * *

The following day we all headed to the school that Sona had set up, it was surprisingly though set up in the Agares's territory. It should have been built in the Sitri territory, but because of damn politics it wasn't allowed to. The politicians of the underworld didn't care for the idea of a 'rating game school, where anyone could attend'. So, they fought against it being in the Sitri territory, they mostly fought against it because they believed the idea came from Serafall. Not Sona.

Because of this they applied pressure to the Sitri family, and to make it worse Serafall couldn't intervene. If she did things would only get worse. Which also meant that Rias and by extension Gremory couldn't get involved. Because of the close relationship between Gremory and Sitri, and given the fact that the two former heirs are now Devil Kings? Yeah… if the Gremory house got involved it would make things worse. Which meant Rias could only help in a limited capacity.

Sona was going to give up on her dreams, she didn't want to cause problems for her sister, or even Sirzechs. However, someone stepped in and helped out. Surprisingly it wasn't Azazel or even Sairaorg. Or me for that matter. It was Seekvaira Agares, or rather the head of the Agares house to be exact. The Arch Duke had always acted as the middleman between the Devil Kings, and the political factions led by the Great King Bael. Because of this, the school was built in the Agares territory, in fact the school was built extremely close to the floating city where we fought Sairaorg in a rating game.

Because the ORC is helping out with the school, we would be staying for two days which should be fun.

Auros is the name of the town we will be near, and I heard it is one of the best agricultural zones in the underworld. The area is mostly farmers and didn't see a lot of people come through Despite it's close proximity to the floating city, the town was not a sightseeing spot. Mostly because it was just on the far edge of the city, so while they were close enough to enjoy the view. They didn't get a lot of people coming here, but with the school in this area? I know that will change soon enough.

The place we teleported to is a large watchtower that is in the center of the town, which gave us a great view of all the fields and different crops. Hell, there were even windmills. All and all this town looked to be a quiet and peaceful place…. Why do I get the feeling that something horrible is going to happen…?

"Wow… You know I'll never get over how cool the underworld is." Mason grinned widely as he looked over everything. "You don't get views like this place back home."

Shaking my head from my dark thoughts I smiled slightly. "L.A. doesn't quite have this open space, but that's only because unlike New York which grew up- "

"-L.A. grew out." My brother and I said together, with grins. Though it didn't last long, frowning we both sighed and shook our heads.

"You miss California, don't you?" Rias asked looking at the two of us.

"Not so much the state, but we do miss our city." Shrugging I looked out over the town once more. Things are pretty crazy back home in the states, but L.A. is my home and I missed it. I know Mason, Megan, and Morgan all felt the same. "Come on we shouldn't keep the nice government official waiting." Gesturing to the nice devil who was waiting patiently for us. After apologizing, our group followed him down the stairs and out of the tower. The town's mayor would typically greet us, because Rias is a princess of a high-ranking devil family. However, he had to attend the magician's conclave, so he couldn't come. Also, because this isn't a business visit, but more of a personal one. Rias had told the mayor ahead of time that she didn't need a formal welcome.

. "Hey Magnus." Saji waved at us with a smile, bowing to the official Saji motioned for us to follow him. "Nice place isn't it? A quiet country side town, though that doesn't mean it's not famous. The first mayor liked holding conclaves and assemblies, so this town is well known. In fact, I heard there will be presentations and showings later on. Also, as you can see the floating city isn't far off, this place is perfectly suited for a school."

Just from the sound of Saji's voice I could tell he likes this town, hell I can see why he would. Its peaceful, filled with nice and friendly people. Seriously everyone that we've met on the streets so far are smiling and waving.

"I would love to live in a town like this, maybe become a farmer." Asia mentioned as she looked around with a smile.

Now I knew that Asia wanted to live in the countryside, she mentioned it once or twice…Also in her sleep. She sure likes to sleep talk. Anyway… I can see why Asia would like living in a place like this. I wouldn't mind but I am not sure I would enjoy the farming part… Meh it's way to early to think about this stuff. We're still in high school.

"I think that would fun to take up farming with Asia." Xenovia mentions with a shrug. "Since our lives as devils will be long, it may be fun to become a farmer for a while. I know that Magnus will follow Asia, and I know I will join him."

Irina looks up at the sky with a dreamy look. "Maybe I should consider living here as well… Though it would be hard to be an angel to live in the underworld… but I am sure I can manage something to be close to Asia and darling."

Rias and Akeno shake their heads and chuckle. "All of you it is far too early to think about what you will do once you retire." Thank you… Wait did Irina just call me darling? However, I didn't have time to think about it, since we arrived at the school.

"It looks like Kuoh." My mouth dropped slightly, the entire school's layout is identical to Kuoh Academy. Only it is a little smaller, but other then that it is the same. The school gate has the name of the school, 'Auros Academy' written in devil letters… Huh that's fitting. Walking through the gate, we headed through to the main building. On our way I noticed that there were kids running on the sports field or were competing in the use of their demonic powers. Smiling I see some of the Sitri and Bael group looking after the kids. Once we enter the main building I stopped looking around, yep this is an exact copy of Kuoh. The interior of the building looks just like our school, Sona must really like our school.

Speaking of the black-haired devil, we are greeted by her when we came in.

"I've brought the Occult Research Club." Saji bows to Sona and awaits further orders.

"Thank you Saji, now I believe you have some students waiting." The Sitri heir told the blonde, who nodded and waves at us.

Rias holds out her hand to her friend, with a smile. "I've already said it, but congratulations Sona."

Taking her hand Sona nods smiling. "Thank you, Rias, but we still have a long way to go. Though luckily, we were able to organize this event today. Now then, let me show you around."

* * *

Children and their parents come and go through the halls, into different classrooms Taking a moment I stared into one of the rooms. A member of the Bael group, is lecturing to a group of kids who are listening intently. Their parents are standing in the back watching over them. Moving on to another classroom I nodded seeing someone I didn't recognize teach a class, that must be one of the guest lecture. It seems that either a member of the Bael group or the guests are acting as teachers. While the Sitri group assisted them, they didn't act as teachers. Or not directly at least. It made sense though, since the Sitri group are still students themselves.

"Oh, excuse me." I nearly collided with a staff member, looking around I could see there was tons of staff here. All of them are running around like their head on fire, but I guess that is understandable. This is the first day, so they would be extremely busy.

"How many students do you have here?" Rias asked looking around.

"A lot more than we expected, over a hundred and fifty. Not including their parents, or siblings, but with them we have four hundred give or take." Sona explained looking around with a smile, her arms behind her back. "Despite the fact we weren't able to officially advertise, I am surprised that this many came."

That is quite a lot to be honest, but what makes me sad is the fact there could have been more. Due to the stupid politics of the underworld, the school wasn't advertised like it should have been. Children were could considered precious in the underworld, due to the low birthrates of pureblood devils. Yet the politicians kept getting in the way of a school, that would help the underworld's children. Shaking my head, I forced myself to think about something positive, like all the kid's shocked expressions at seeing us.

Even though the Dragon Knight tv show here in the underworld made me super popular, I wasn't the only one that had fame. It just seemed like that. In reality every member of our group is famous, because of that show. Rossweisse had a created based on her called the 'The Valkyrie'. Her character joined the main cast, because my character has 'died' so many times. So, she wished to take him back to realm of the dead. It didn't work so well, in the end she decided to join him on his adventures. Akeno is known as the 'Fallen Priestess' a fallen angel who came from a far-off land, that fell in love with the knight. Asia's character was known as the 'The Golden Dragon Priestess' who served a golden dragon… a reference to Fafnir obviously, though the perverted nature of the Dragon King has been kept out of the show.

Xenovia had her own character, the 'Knight of Destruction' unlike Rossweisse or Akeno's character, hers served Kiba's character. Which made her a bad guy in the show, which is kind of funny. Anyway, Irina's character 'God's sword' acts as a neutral character in the show but does fight alongside the forces of good. Her character and Xenovia's have a fierce rivalry. Ravel has a role in the show, her character 'The Fire Princess'.

She joined the wandering Dragon Knight as his 'servant' to aid him and help him with various tasks. Like keeping a good schedule…. Basically, she is his manager. Finally, there is Mason who is still my brother in the show. Though he is my half-brother, since my character is a pure-blood devil. His character is… Well the typical 'bad boy' younger brother type. Who works for Kiba's character, but for his own reasons. His character wields the magical guns 'Ascalon' and "Gram' and his character is called the "Dragon Slayer'.

So yeah… All of us were in the show, and there were tons more characters added in all the time. Like the wise, powerful, and mysterious mentor… AZ… Yeah Azazel just added himself into the show, but since he helped create it… He's allowed character. I even heard there is supposed to be a Vali character coming into the show soon. That should be fun to see.

Anyway, the kids were all shocked to see us, but all we could do is wave and smile. We couldn't stop to much, otherwise I am sure we would be rushed by the kids. Then again… our fame is one of the reason why we are here. Which should draw a lot of attention to the school. Who knows maybe by tomorrow when news has spread that we are here, the number of students will have tripled if not more so. The 'help' we are providing is just us being here, but we'll try to help in our own way.

Sona led us to the gym, and the moment she did I felt a familiar presence. Grinning I moved a little faster and shook my head my arms crossed when I stepped into the gym. Sairaorg stood there in workout clothing, while guiding a group of kids in how to fight.

"Listen up! There are different ways to punch, there are jabs, twist punching, hook punch, an uppercut, and few others. Now whenever you punch- "Watching him teach the children the various ways to throw a punch, my mind went back to when I first learned marital arts. Sairaorg knew what he was doing, and from the look at his face he is enjoying himself. All the children are mimicking his motions, while he walks in between the rows of children. Adjusting their stance, or the way they held their hands, and so on and so forth.

After a few minutes he notices all of us and smiles brightly. "Oh, so you all came." Stopping the class Sairaorg gestures to his students. "Look children, it's the Dragon Knight and his friends." The moment he said that all the kid's focus on us all. That is when we were all surrounded.

"Woow! It's the Dragon Knight!"

"The Dragon Princess! She's so pretty!"

"Awesome the Fallen Priestess looks so cool!"

"I like the Golden Dragon Priestess's hair."

"The Dark Fang Knight! Is he going to fight the Dragon Knight?"

"I hope so!"

"Hellcat is here and look there is the Vampire Box God!"

"Is the Valkyrie going to take us away?"

"Knight of Destruction, God's Sword, fight each other!"

"It's the Dragon Slayer! Don't fight him, he's your brother!"

"The Fire Princess is here! Yay!"

Laughing I shook my head at the chaos, this becoming so typical that I am used to it by now. Sona tries to calm the masses, but she can't stop the fandom. Looking around I put my fingers into my mouth and let out a shrill whistle. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me. "Ravel, if you please?"

"Of course, leave it to me." My manager/girlfriend pulled away from her fans, taking command of the situation. "Everyone please forms a line for autographs and handshakes. Can we get some tables and chairs please!" Ravel began directing the staff, then she turned her attention to the fans. "Don't worry we're not going anywhere, now let's get some lines formed for who you want to meet first." Reaching within her bag, my manager pulls out several pens and passes them around. "Here you will need all these."

"This is why she is my manger." Chuckling I shook my head, as we went on to sign autographs.

* * *

After finishing a little autograph signing, and meeting of the fans I had went to the courtyard. Just to just observe the goings on of the school, well that and I wanted to relax. Kiba and I ended up putting on an impromptu show, so we had a mock battle or five. Same with Mason and myself, along with Sairaorg… Yeah, I should mention he has a character in the show. The Black Lion Prince, the Dragon Knight's rival.

Anyway, after those little mock battles, I wanted to relax… Though it was worth it seeing those kids smile. With the kids all energized, they jumped into their studies with even more enthusiasm. Looking around the courtyard I smiled watching the lessons going on, demonic power testing, learning magic, physical training. Just watching all of this seemed… Right. All these kids having an equal opportunity to learn and become stronger. I wish there was more places like this in the underworld, who knows maybe one day there will be and not just for devils. For everyone.

"Magnus." Turning around I smiled at Sairaorg who walked towards me, with Sona and Tsubaki following next to him. "Hey guys what's up? Is it time to throw me to the wolves again?" The three of them laughed at that, what can I say it's a gift?

"No, your adoring public are content for now. I just wanted to say thank you so much." Sona walked up to next to me and looked around the courtyard. "I wanted to ask you, what do you think of the school? How are things so far?"

"Amazing. Simply amazing." Gesturing to the entire area I smiled. "This place… I wish it was opened sooner. places like this should be wider spread. Its peaceful, there are great teachers here, and most of all… Anyone can join, no matter their standing."

Tsubaki nods pushing her glasses up. "There are many here, who not only want to understand the rating game. They are also children who were barred from all sorts of schools. All because they lacked abilities or high demonic power. Or because they came from a low-class family, or those that came from a high-class family but lacked that family's special powers."

Shaking my head, I crossed my arms. That kind of crap bugs me, it reminded of Sairaorg's story. The devil world only values the strong, and anyone else will be discarded. Not to mention you had to be high born and have talent. If you had none of those things? You didn't matter.

"… Japan is a wonderful country, everyone has the right to learn. The United States is similar or, so I've heard." Sona looked at me for confirmation, to which I nodded. I rather not bring up a lot of the issues from the past, or other things. "The country that you, Tsubaki and all the others were raised, have better educational options compared to the underworld."

Now that I can agree with, though go back to the fifties, sixties and so on… Well things weren't the same, but now? Yeah education is very important. All the children here, didn't have the same opportunities that I had been given freely all my life.

"The establishment of a school like this, has never been done before. I hope one day that this will spread to all of the underworld…. No, we must make sure it does." Sairaorg said looking at the school with a look of determination. Holding up his hand he forms a fist and nods with a smile. "I trained all my life to become this far, and while teaching them I realized that I was born to do this. To teach those who lack power, to teach them how to be strong, how to stand on their own legs." Just from the smile alone I knew he enjoyed teaching, hell when I saw him teaching he just looked like he belonged there.

Sona looks over the school, pride in her eyes. "Let's do our best, even though we just started."

Now this is a side of Sona I don't see often, and it is nice one. A passionate side of her, normally Rias is the passionate one. Standing to my feet I smiled at Sona. "You got it Madam Prez… And why is there screaming?" Turning to the sound my eyes went wide in shock, standing among a large group of children is Diehauser Belial! The Champion of the rating game! What is he doing here?

"I've decided to come and look around." He said holding up a hand in greeting with a smile, all four of us walk over to meet the Champ.

Sairaorg and Sona shakes hands with the Champ. "Lord Diehauser, thank you from the bottom of my heart for coming to visit."

"This is a nice school, and it seems you have talented students here." The Champion smiles looking around, as the children called out to him.

Tsubaki leaned over to me and whispered. "Truth is he is filming a move tomorrow in Agreas, he is apparently in the lead role. Since the school is on his way, he decided to come visit."

Ah okay that kind of makes sense, when you're a celebrity you tend to do things like that. Hell, I've been in a movie before. It was for something Serafall. Asia, Gasper, and Xenovia were also in the movie as well…. That is also when I learned the underworld had living dinosaurs., though technically speaking they were considered dragons. Which meant… I couldn't have a t-rex as a pet or go through a real version of Jurassic Park.

"I will also help here as much as I can." The Champ said looking at Tsubaki and myself, oh my he heard. "Having potential new players with skill is wonderful." Shaking hands with the Student Council Vice President, the pure-blood devil turned to me. "Magnus Maverick, it is good to see you again. I hope that you will be in the rating games in the future. I would like to face you one day." Holding out his hand the devil smiled.

Taking his hand, I smiled back. "To be honest, so am I."

* * *

Now I found out from Sona that I had a job to do while I am here, which I thought was going to be really fun to do. I get to help teach the kid's in physical training. Among other things, but before the physical training. I had something else to do. I was shocked to show off the promotion system. Saji or one of the other pawns would have done it, but they had another lesson to help out on. Now even though I am not a devil, I can promote via my Dragon Promotions. Also, each my armors had the traits of the Evil Pieces, so they would get some use out of seeing me demonstrate my promotions.

"Now everyone, we have a guest speaker here today. He will tell you all about being a devil pawn, and the promotion system they can use. Please welcome, Magnus Maverick." The lecturer stepped aside and allowed me to come into view. All the kids stared up at me in awe, expect for one who looked confused.

"Mister Dragon Knight sir, you're not a devil." The little girl stated turning her head, while the rest of her classmates just laugh. Cringing in embarrassment the girl looked down, aw… that's not nice. Well I know something that would help her.

Smiling I curled my finger, beckoning her to come forward. Now that I got a good look at her, I almost freaked out. She looked like a little kid version of Emma Watson, curly brown-hair, brown eyes, the works. Aside from that, curiosity and intelligence burned in her eyes… Okay wow I think I found our world's equivalent of Hermione Granger. She even sounded British… Adorable. When she came forward, I bent down placing a hand on her shoulder. "What's your name kido?"

"Sophia, Sophia Collins." She said not at all shy about being in front of me… Okay I like this kid, she is brave. However, there is something off about her… She feel's slightly… human?

"Tell me Sophia are you half-human?" I just wanted to make sure.

Flushing slightly in embarrassment she nods. "Yes. My daddy… I mean father is a magician, mother is a devil… I've only recently come to the underworld, so I don't know too much about you…"

Ahh okay that explains that, some of her classmates start to laugh. Feeling annoyed at their laughter, I decided to nip the in the bud. "Well that's not a problem with me, and because of that you are going to be my helper today." That shut the some of the bullies of her class up, I can't stand bullies.

"M-me?" She went wide eyed in shock.

"That's right." Smiling I gently rub her head and stand to my feet. "Now your right I am not a devil, but I used to be. I can tell that story another time though. Anyway I can still promote in my own way. Due to a smith known as Wayland and the Devil King Ajuka." Looking around I made sure everyone's attention is own me. Including Sophia. "Now a devil pawn has a special ability, can anyone tell me what that is?" A lot of the kids all frowned, some raised their hands. "Sophia can you tell me?"

"Um…" She looked to be in shock, so I gently tapped her shoulder. "Wh-what?"

"Can you tell me what a devil pawn can do?" I repeated for her.

Nodding quickly the bushy haired girl looked excited to share what she knew. "A devil pawn has the power to promote, to any other evil piece though not the king."

"That's right, one hundred points to Gryffindor." Now that got the girl's attention, because she giggled. Everyone else just looked confused. Grinning I shook my head. "Now what can each piece do? What are their special powers…. Hmmm…. Sophia!" I picked her again causing the kids to groan, they didn't know what the point thing was. All they knew is they wanted to earn some as well.

"A Knight can move really fast; the Rook is strong and defensive. A Bishop has great magical power, and the Queen is a mix of all three." She explained with a large smile her hands behind her back.

Chuckling I nodded. "Correct another one hundred points. Now it's time for me to promote, please stand back slightly." As the brown-haired kid, I summoned my armor and looked around. "Now the first promotion is the Knight, let's show that off."

" **Dragon Promotion: Paladin!"**

As the promotion came over my body, I smiled at seeing the look Sophia gave me. I guess she really doesn't know, too much about me. That's fine. "Now the Paladin promotion, is similar to the Knight. Like this I have incredible speed, if you will allow me to demonstrate." I decided to take it slow, well… Slow for me. To these kids I still just disappeared, the lecturer created several targets out of earth. Using Dyrnwyn I sliced through them at multiple angles and reappeared in front of the kids. When I came back into the view the earth dummies fell apart, much to their cries of astonishment. "Now the next promotion would be the Rook, known to be incredibly tough and strong."

" **Switch/Dragon Promotion: Panzer!"**

As the bulky armor came over my body I stomped down the field, the lecturer summoned a large spike of ice. Tossing the spike at me, punching the spike, the ice shattered. "Now as you can see the Panzer, or this case the Rook promotion can take and give a lot of damage." All the kids, including Sophia nodded excitedly. "Next is the Bishop or in my case the Wizard." My promotion switched, and I summoned energy to my cannons. I fired the energy at the earthen dummies that had been set back up, once they were gone I turned back around. Dismissing my helmet, I smiled, as everyone clapped loudly. "As you saw the magical power of the Bishop or Wizard, is incredibly strong. Before I go today, does anyone have questions?"

"Mister Dragon Knight? What about the Crimson Emperor?"

Sophia looked at me in confusion. "Crimson Emperor? What's that?"

"It's my final form, that combines the aspects of all my armors. A queen form if you will." I explained to the half-devil, who nodded with understanding. "Though what about the Crimson Emperor?" I asked looking at the other kid.

"Can you turn into it?"

The lecturer frowned slightly. "The Crimson Emperor takes a lot of energy children, I don't think Magnus should."

"Awww." All the kids groaned loudly.

"They look so sad." Thinking on it I shook my head a large smile appearing on my face. "Okay kids I'll show it to you. Sophia stand back okay?" Reverting to my normal balance breaker, I looked around slowly breathing out. "I who shall awaken, I am the Red Dragon Emperor who walks the path of light. I follow my Dreams and have an Infinite Hope. I shall become the Crimson Emperor, and I will show you a bright new future!"

" **Dragon Promotion: Crimson Emperor!"**

I kept the light in my wings down to a minimum, I didn't want to hurt the kids after all. Smiling beneath my helmet I looked around, all of them looked excited. Sophia especially, she also looked to be in awe. Chuckling I took off into the air and preformed some quick movements, attacks, among other things. Once finished I landed on the ground and I reverted to normal with a grin. "Tada!" Laughing as the kids cheered, I nodded at the lecturer. "Now I need to get going- "

"Awww."

"I know but you'll see me around all day, and I'll be here tomorrow." Bending down I smiled at Sophia and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Remember your new to this world, so it's okay not knowing something." Looking at her classmates I raised an eyebrow. "Be nice to her you guys, she is a student here just like you." Standing to my feet I patted her on the head. "See you guys later."

Walking away with one final wave, I pulled out a schedule that I was given by Sona. "Let's see… The next class I need to go to- "

"Alright everyone pay attention, among humans and hybrids with human blood. They can be born with Sacred Gears; those powers are different then those of a devil."

Stopping I turned to the voice. "So, this is what Saji is doing." Watching the lesson, I nodded in approval. As the blonde explained, Sacred Gears to the kids. Summoning the Absorption Line, Saji preformed various tasks, before summoning his black flames. He talks about some of the different types and their capabilities. To help with that the magic swordsman, Liban Crocell showed off the power of his Gravity Jail.

Once they were finished a lecturer took over, but the swordsman stays. While Saji started to leave, catching up to the blonde I smiled at him. "Hey man I just watched the lesson, good job."

"Yeah you too, I saw some of your lesson." Smiling he nods at me, and together we both walk to our next lesson. "Hey Magnus." Saji called to me after a few seconds, turning to look at me the devil pawn had a large grin on his face. "… Those kids… They called me sir… and teacher… It made me smile… I am far from being one." Rubbing the back of his head, Saji stares up at the school with a proud look. "Magnus I am going to become a teacher, though I need to get a promotion and become a mid-class devil. I will become one, no matter how long it takes to become one."

Patting his back, I nodded. "You will I know it. Hell, you deserve to high-class. You and the Sitri group, you guys are doing so much." Okay… I must make sure that Saji becomes a mid-class devil, I will need to speak to Sirzechs or someone about this. I've been told that I have a lot of clout, I should be able to lobby for him or something.

"Bring out the Golden Dragon!"

Huh… Turning to the voices I shook my head; a bunch of children had surrounded the Church Trio. All of them calling out for Fafnir. "Yes, I can do that." Asia smiled and chants the summoning the spell. In a flash of golden light, the Dragon King appears his scales shining brightly. Which caused all the children to cry out in excitement. "Fafnir, will you please play with the children?"

"Sure. I lack PP." The giant perv dragon said staring at Asia expectantly.

…. You're not a pokémon! Of course, we all knew what he meant. He meant Pantie Points… Shaking my head I knew Asia would give into him, and it would nearly kill her. Deciding to take care of this, I ran over to the group. "Hey kids, before you play with him." Whistling I held out my hands, summoning my familiars. "Why don't you play with them too?" Giving Noble and Ragnarok a look I gestured to the kids. "Play nicely and behave." Noble nods growing larger, allowing the children to climb on top of him. Ragnarok begins to pick the kids up and carries them around. Looking up at Fafnir I tapped his snout and whispered so only he could hear. "Listen I know you like panties…"

"Love." Fafnir corrected.

"Right love… but can you not, at least in front of the kids?" I asked looking around with sigh. "They're just children… Can you just get it later? In private?"

The Gigantis Dragon stared at me for a moment, then nods. "Okay." Moving around the Dragon King allows the kids to climb on him.

"Magnus, thank you." Asia whispered hugging onto my arm.

"I must say darling you did good work." Irina smiled brightly at me.

Xenovia nods looking impressed. "Yes, now the children won't be exposed to such things."

"Hopefully, you three having fun?" I asked looking around, when they nodded I smiled. "Good, well I need to get going. If Noble or Ragnarok give you trouble, call me." Waving I rejoined Saji and we continued walking.

"Vritra often says that Fafnir has changed." The blonde shook his head. "Thanks for keeping his… nature hidden from the students."

Nodding I placed my arms behind my head. "Trust me Ddraig says the same thing all the time…. So anyway, what's the next lesson?"

"Magic use." The pawn told me with a smile, as we entered the school. "It's surprisingly very popular, so many people want to partake in the lessons. That we had to increase the number of lecturers, we even had to create more subjects as well. Basic Magic is really popular."

Now that isn't surprising…. "Speaking of popular." Looking through a large crowd I smiled, inside a classroom is Rossweisse and she is teaching a large group.

"Ms. Rossweisse! Please show us more!"

"I want to learn more please!"

Rossweisse nods creating a magical circle and explains how they can do the same. When they do, a small flame appears from the circle.

"A fire! Look I can make fire!"

Just watching this reminded me when Sairaorg, asked Rossweisse to help with the school. He had asked if she would help teach magic to children, who didn't have high demonic-power. Like himself, and while she didn't have to give an answer right away… I had a feeling that Rossweisse would do it, even if she took her time thinking on her answer. Rossweisse loved teaching, and just from the look on her face now? Yeah, she is having a lot of fun teaching these kids.

As I watched the lesson I noticed something sad, one of the kids is having a difficult time. Frowning for a moment, I turned my head. I knew that kid. It's been a while since I've seen him, but I recognized him right away. Lirenkus, he was the kid crying at that one Dragon Knight, and he rallied the fans during the rating game against Sairaorg. So, he came here as well huh? Well good for him… Though the poor guy is having a hard time.

Lirenkus tries to create a magical circle, but nothing happened. Not even a glow… He looks to be on the verge of tears… I should go and talk to him.

"Oh my, this is a surprise."

Turning around I found Göndul standing behind me, how in the hell did I not sense her? Seriously are all women everywhere, just ninja or something?

"G-Granny… Grandmother, you're here?" Rossweisse stammers in surprise seeing her grandmother.

Göndul walks into the room with a smile. "I made a promise to be a guest lecturer, and since the conclave is tomorrow, I thought I would come here." Huh? I thought the conclave was today? Man, things are confusing. The older Valkyrie walked past me, a small fairy appeared in the classroom. The small fairy began to glow green, flying around the classroom. The fairy flew in between the kids, as Göndul moved to the front of the classroom. "The source of magic, how did it come to be? Does anyone know?" She asks with a grandmotherly look.

"I heard it came from fortune telling, and sorcery!" One of the kids answered.

Göndul nods happily. "That's correct, magic was born from fortune telling and charms. Now you must know something about magic. It was created by magicians to help people, now there are advantages and disadvantages to different types of magic but! I want you all to remember this, no matter what magic it is, there is no such thing as a useless magic in the world." I like that, no useless magic. Looking at Rossweisse, she is smiling slightly at her grandmother's words. I wonder if Göndul said this on purpose? She must have. "Now, let us end this topic, and move on to something else. How many of you want to become friends with a fairy?"

"Me! Me! Me! Me! Me! Me! Me! Me!"

All the children jumped up at once, clamoring to become friends with a fairy… I wanted to become one too, but… Looking at Saji we both nodded, we had other things to do. Before we left I took one final look at Lirenkus. When I get the time, I'll speak to him., until then I better go to my next lesson.

* * *

After the lessons for the day, we all had some free time, and dinner. Though after that we all were shown to where we would be staying, along with a very large bathroom… There were no normal showers… Which meant I had to take a freaking bath, oh well… I prefer showers, but I can make do. Relaxing in the large tub, which surprisingly is empty aside from me. I thought over the days events, and what will happen tomorrow.

"… Let's see, I am going to be helping Sairaorg… We're going to be showing off different fighting styles, along with training methods… After that, I have to use my devil trigger to show off…" As I listed off some of the things I had to do, the door to the bathroom opened. Turning around my eyes went wide, oh you have to be kidding me! "Rossweisse?"

"… M-Magnus!?" The silver-haired beauty flushes brightly… Well she isn't the only one.

Turning around I stare straight forward. "Um… This is the guy's bathroom… Right?"

"I-I yes… The hot water stopped working in the girl's dormitory, I was told to go to the boy's bath… I didn't know anyone was in here…" Rossweisse stammered. "… I'll just take a quick bath, don't mind me." Seriously? Your really okay with me being in here…? Then again, we are dating… But still- "The magic lesson sure was popular." Rossweisse spoke interrupting my thoughts.

"Yes, that is was and a lot of children seemed to be enjoying themselves."

"… Yes, but there one was who couldn't, I was worried about him." Rossweisse spoke up, and just from her voice I knew she was upset.

Frowning I nodded. "Lirenkus… I know him." Sighing I shook my head, I didn't get a chance to talk to him today. I plan on changing that, hopefully he will be in one of my classes. If he is then I will take him aside, maybe give him some pointers. After that things become pretty quiet, I planned on leaving but was stopped by the former Valkyrie.

"… Magnus…" Rossweisse has a complicated expression on her face. "I… I've been thinking on something… I-I want to tell you about my research… Into 666." Taking a deep breath, the silver-haired beauty looks down. "… The reason for my research… I wanted to prove its existences, to find out what kind of entity 666 is…. I didn't get any answers, but maybe the formula and calculations I used may be used by the Khaos Brigade…"

Frowning I nodded in understanding. I wanted to know more about the Beast of 666 as well. I even asked Ophis about it once upon a time. She mentioned to me that she didn't know much. Then again, she has lived for forever. So, it's not surprising she would remember much.

"Magnus… If… If the enemy captures me… I… Would you please kill me?" Rossweisse mutters as he moves into the bath with me.

My eyes went wide at that… What the damn hell?

"… I would rather die then let the enemy use me to hurt those I care for, and this world… I couldn't endure it if you all were hurt, because of me." Rossweisse's eyes filled with tears as she stared at me with a desperate look.

"Rossweisse- "I tried to answer but the silver-haired woman interrupted me.

"Please if Euclid capture's me, he will- "

Growling in anger I sliced the air. "I won't let that bastard lay a hand on you!" Grabbing Rossweisse's hand I stared into her eyes. "I will keep you safe from him, I will not let you be taken from me… I mean us." I quickly corrected with a blush, but it was too late.

Flushing brightly the former Valkyrie, stared at me in shock. "M-Magnus…I… Thank you…." Slowly the silver-haired woman leaned in close to me. Oh, crap is this happening? Like right now? Maybe this isn't the best time… Why am I leaning in? Damn it! I know this isn't the right move, because any second-

"The boy's bath isn't bad looking."

"Is anyone in here?"

"Magnus may be, but he isn't a pervert. So, I won't have to hit him."

"A bath will feel so good."

"If darling is here, I can wash his back."

"As his manger I will wash his back!"

Walking into the bath is the Church Trio, Koneko and Ravel. As soon as they see me and Rossweisse, in a very compromising position… They freeze for like half-a-second, and then they all jump into the bath. … Groaning I shook my head, at least it can't get any more crowded in here-

"Oh, my looks like darling is having a party." Akeno's voice reached my ears.

"Magnus, what did I tell you about taking a bath without me?" Rias walked up behind me with a raised eyebrow. I stand corrected, it can get more crowded in here. Sighing I shook my head… What a way to end our first day at the school.


	86. Going to School Part 2

**Hey guys I am back with the next chapter of The Maverick Emperor and I am quite excited to have it up. No action in this chapter, but that is fine. Next chapter guys, that will have the action we all really want. Right now it's just preparing. Now I want to say thank you to everyone who faved and followed me and my stories. Thank you from the bottom of my heart, it means a lot guys. Thank you to everyone who reads this and doesn't have an account. Also thank you to everyone who reviewed, I love hearing back from you all. Now onto the reviews!**

 **Blake2020: Happy you think so.**

 **Ace: Your fine, trust me. Not all chapters are worth commenting on. I get that. Anyway I have been fine, how about yourself? I have yet to watch it, but I plan on doing so after this chapter is posted. So I will let you know then. Also I am not sure, who I would deal with Underworld vs Human politicians. Also no Irina won't be the only one, but... The others find their own way over, and it will be funny. Also dude that is so weird, I feel the same way. I always hear Mark Hamill when Rizviem speaks. In many ways he does remind me of the Joker. Also I am not sure where the Raynare love comes from. I am rather curious about it myself. If anyone can explain to me why you love her, please do. I am very confused.**

 **Merendinoemiliano: I am glad you liked it man, and trust me I would love to have Magnus as my teacher. Or any of the others, as well but Magnus would be a good teacher. At least in my mind.**

 **Striderm8: He shall! Also you alright? Trust me if you don't feel like reviewing, you don't have too. Hope everything is alright.**

 **Striker56: Maybe he was wrong, you never know. Also yes you do remember your history right.**

 **Tenkuryuu: Who knows we will have to wait and see what happens. Also thank you for the kind words, though this story needs a lot of work. Which I want to work on, still thank you very much.**

 **Now I am going to get to work on some stuff, and I hope to see you all next chapter!**

* * *

"How did this happen?" Blinking in confusion I looked around, it seems… I am not in the men's dormitory. I know this because in the men's dormitory, in my room there were bunkbeds. As of this moment, I am in a large bed that is the size of my own back home. I also know that I am not in the men's dormitory, because Rias is wrapped around me. I distinctly remember going to bed alone, well not alone. My brother was in the room, but he had the bottom bunk and I had the top.

"Mm…Mm…" The crimson-haired princess of ruin, slowly pressed into me.

Flushing brightly, I smiled sighed happily. I am not sure how this happened… but I think I am okay with it. Weird how just a few months ago this would have bugged me, and I would question how it happened. Now? I've just accepted it as part of my life.

Looking at Rias's sleep well, I shook my head. She is wearing that old night shirt I had given her, back before the meeting of the Three Great Powers. Wow… That was… Wow months ago. Time sure flies huh? Watching Rias twitch slightly in her sleep, I wondered what she was dreaming… Also, what time is it? Because frankly I have no clue, my phone isn't anywhere near me.

"M-Magnus?" Yawning slowly Rias sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "What time is it?"

"No clue." Looking around the room I spotted a wall clock, how did I miss that? "Oh umm… I would say it's almost four in the morning."

Nodding sleepily my girlfriend, yawned and wrapped herself around me. "Luckily, we can sleep in today. We don't have to be out until seven." That's true most of our days start around four or five, so yeah this is sleeping in for us. "Aren't you going to ask, how you got here?" Rias I knew had a smirk on her face, I didn't need to see it to know it's there.

"Nope, you'll either tell me or leave me in the dark." Chuckling I shook my head, which is true.

I felt a hand lightly swat my chest. "True. When you went to sleep I decided to take you myself, instead of just joining you." Good thing too, Mason was in the room… and that would be awkward. I rather not subject my little brother to… well the girls when they went to full force…. Speaking of…

"Ummm… Rias why do you have a room that is about the size of mine back home?" Just as I asked my question was finally answered, but not by Rias. Moving underneath the covers, and peeking up at me is… "Akeno?"

"Hiya." The black-haired girl smiled up at me, and winks. Before laying her head on my chest.

"Hi Akeno, sleep well?" Staring at Akeno I had to wonder one thing… How did I not feel her on top of me? Or near me? Or anything? Have I become so used to all girl's physical, and spiritual presence that I just don't notice it anymore? "Umm… Everyone come on out?" I waited for a few seconds and slowly all the girls appeared in one form or another. All of them were wearing my shirts… Huh this explains why I couldn't find some my more favorite shirts.

"Aw… How did he know?" Irina pouted slightly.

"He does have senjutsu senses." Xenovia shrugged.

Asia who is still sleepy rubs her eyes. "Ahhhh… Can we go back to sleep?" The Church Trio all were gathered near the left side of the bed, Asia being the closest to me. So… They are in their normal position. Though what's strange, is the fact that I wasn't on the floor. Xenovia is known for kicking me off the bed.

"Asia's right, we should go back to sleep." Ravel yawns slightly stretching her arms out. Surprisingly she is close to Asia, which meant… They tied in sleeping close to me… Yeah, the girls all had a system, and I knew some of the things they did.

Koneko who was close to Akeno, nods her tail moving back and forth. "That sounds good, coming from a bird brain." Koneko sleepily falls onto my left leg and falls back to sleep. Before Ravel could retaliate, Rossweisse stepped in and shook her head.

"You can argue in the morning, right now we need rest." With that said Rossweisse yawned and fell back to sleep, who is on my right side.

Rias who had watching all of this whispered into my ear, and slowly kisses cheek. "Sona had this room made for us. After she found out that you asked, the others to be your girlfriend. How could she not?" Smiling Rias snuggles in closely and purrs into my ear. "See you in the morning."

… I have no right to complain and I am not going to. This is my life now, and I have accepted it… And to be honest, I can't see it going any other way.

* * *

After eating breakfast, I spoke with Saji and Asia before the morning meeting. We all had some interesting news to share with one another, and frankly it was quite interesting.

"So, Fafnir is helping Albion huh?" I asked with my arms crossed.

"Yes, apparently Ddraig and Albion are having a hard time, with the past White Dragon Emperor's. Fafnir appeared to me in a dream and told he me would be help them." Asia places her arms behind her back with a smile.

Saji nods with a slightly confused look on his face. "Vritra appeared in my dreams as well, he told me he was going to help as well." Looking down at his arm the blonde frown. "I can still use my Sacred Gear, but there are still some areas that I can't control fully."

"Don't worry man you'll do fine, I am sure." Saji still has some trouble with his transformations. Typically, the Dragon King one, the others he has no problems with. He hasn't unlocked the Queen yet, but I am sure he will get there. "Anyway, it's funny you guys brought up your dragons. I received a message from Nic during breakfast, he told me that Dracul is speaking to my past users. Alongside Tannin, they are hopping to convince my past users to be more helpful."

With the two Dragon King's in me, and the other two in Vali… Hopefully they can convince our guys to work together, Ddraig and Albion are willing to put the past in the past. Why can't the past users? Then again… Some of them did kill the others, so I can understand why they wouldn't want to burry the hatchet.

"Umm, I just noticed… Sairaorg and his peerage aren't here, are they okay?" Asia looked around worriedly.

Saji nods and points to the window, showing the floating city of Agreas. "They will join in us in the morning, Emperor Belial is filming a movie in the city. Sairaorg and his servants are co-staring in the film. Also, apparently Seekvaira will be in the movie as well."

That is cool, all of the Rookie Four together once more… Sort of. You know I haven't spoken to Seekvaira to much… I really should change that. As one of the leaders of D×D, I need to know my people. I can handle this, though she does seem to be like Sona…Who knows maybe there is a secret geek side to her, I knew there was one to Sona. She enjoyed the Dark Souls games and was even better at them then me. I was going to talk to Saji and Asia more, but Sona and the rest of her peerage came into the room.

"I have here everyone's schedules for the day." She told us as we were passed some papers. "Now let me explain why will happen today- "Looks like our second day has officially begun.

* * *

Most of our lessons were interesting, all members of the ORC doing something to help the students. Kiba and Xenovia were teaching them about swordsmanship, and the usefulness of being a knight.

"Listen up, a sword is like a mirror. It reflects who you are, and if you hesitate it will appear in your blade. Wield your blade with a calm mind. The strongest swordsman isn't the one that necessarily wins. It is speed!" Xenovia demonstrates some quick movements. "Speed of hand, speed of mind, you must take your enemy down as quickly as possible."

Kiba on the other hand had quite a different approach. "Now speed is just one of the tools necessary for a knight, there will be many times where you can't defeat your enemy outright. Which means you must move around and plan your next move carefully. Focusing on techniques to break their guard and strike them precisely." All the children nodded listening intently to them both.

Irina had her own special lesson, since she is an angel which are rare in the underworld. The Ace of Michael is teaching the children all about angels, and all of them were entranced with her. When my childhood friend summoned her wings and halo all the kids stared in awe.

"Wow! She's a real angel!"

"My dad told me, that bad children are taken away by angels!"

While all the kids were interested in Irina, some of them were afraid of her. Even after the alliance with Heaven, angels are still symbols of ear toward the average devil. Irina looks at all of children and smiles brightly. "That isn't true! Angels do serve Heaven, but we are the allies of everyone! Now then, I have some homemade bread for all of you." Bending down Irina smiles and passes out some baked goods. "Now let's talk about angels."

Irina's lesson surprisingly went over well, it could have been a lot worse… Luckily, I went over it with her ahead of time. I knew she could handle herself… But just in case… I wanted to make sure she didn't try and attempt to convert the kids to Christianity… It would literally kill them.

Asia had her own set of lessons, that focused around her knowledge of exorcists. Gasper taught the kids about vampires, while Koneko began to teach them about youkai, or monsters. Mason of course taught all the kids about humans, and some of the things in the human world. Like how to blend in, among other things. Rossweisse of course taught magic, just like yesterday. Also, just like the other day, it is still popular.

Rias and Akeno also have their own lessons. Together they both talked about the importance of being a 'king' and 'queen'. Which to be honest will be extremely useful, for rating games. The student council I knew had their own lecturers, and jobs to do around the school. Sona and Tsubaki I knew were talking to parents and explaining various things to them.

Just like everyone else I had an important job to do as well. Though my job is more of a question and answer segment. Ravel as my manager came along with me. All the kids had tons of questions, and I was more than happy to answer them. Some of the questions were in regard to my training, or the Dragon Knight show. I even had one kid ask me if I could teach them to be just like me. After answering questions for a few minutes, I decided to ask them some things.

"Now, what do you want to become one day? What are your hopes and dreams?" Smiling I pointed at one kid who stood up and shouted.

"I want to become the Dragon Knight!" Several children around him, also begin to shout out similar things. Soon enough I started to get even more answers.

"I want to become the Champion of the Rating Game!"

"Well…. I want to work in a lab with the Devil King Ajuka!"

"I want to serve as a personal guard for a Devil King!"

Smiling I listened to the kids all speak, about their dreams and hopes for the future. This is simply amazing One kid said something that really caught my attention.

"I want to become a student of this school!"

A good number of them all started to say that, which just is awesome. All these kids, they all have such great dreams and they won't have a chance to achieve them. Unless this school opens, which means I need to do my best to make sure that happens. Though until then, I am going to focus on building them up. "Those are wonderful aims, and now I am going to teach you how you can make them happen."

The kids, their parents, and even Ravel looked at me in surprise. Slowly they all leaned forward as if I knew the answer to life, the universe and everything. Which I do it's forty-two, but that's beside the point right now.

"Just follow this simple formula. D+A=R: Dreams, plus actions, equal reality. Fight your hardest for your dreams, even if the world is against you, even if your told it's impossible. Continue to stand and fight." Standing to my feet I walked around the small table I was seated behind. Removing my jacket, placing it on the table I scanned the room. "I know it may seem impossible, but you can surpass your limits." Smiling I deactivated the weight seals on my body and stretched out my body. "Now let me tell you a story, before I discovered my power, I was a regular human being. Sure, I was athletically inclined but otherwise just a plain vanilla mortal."

As I talked I gestured to Ravel to stand to her feet and had her come close by. "Which meant that any devil, of almost any level could beat me. Even you kids could do it." Winking at the kids, they all laughed at that. Smiling I leaned down and whispered into Ravel's ear. Nodding my manager walked a good distance away from me. "Even when I first became a devil, I wasn't all that strong. I was just stubborn, which meant I had to work hard to get to where I am…. Well that and I got lucky a few times too."

"But you have a Sacred Gear!" Someone said.

Grinning I shrugged my shoulders. "That's true, that helped… Though if you want an example of someone like me, look at Sairaorg Bael. He was born without the special trait of his house… Some of you know what that's like." A few of the students all nodded at that. "Yet look at him, he worked hard and now? Well if I wasn't lucky, he would beat me in a fight." Nodding at Ravel, my manager held out her hand. A fiery humanoid shape formed fifty feet away from her. "The point is for all of you…No matter what age you are, it is never too late to achieve your dreams." Pulling my left fist back, I closed my eyes.

Taking a deep breath, I punched. The force of attack blew out the flame Ravel created. "Even a fool can make the impossible happen, as long as they never give up." I quoted Ddraig from our first fight with Vali, right when we absorbed the power of the Vanishing Dragon. "I believe in your dreams. All of them, if you want to become a researcher, or a bodyguard to the Devil Kings… Then you must start working now, I want to see you achieve your dreams. I want this school to open as much as you, which means we all must work for it. Can you do that?"

"Yes!" Everyone, even the adults cheered at that…. Oh wow, I even got the parents? Well… Good for them.

Ravel walked up to me a slightly worried and impressed look on her face. Leaning up she whispered into my ear. "Magnus… Do you know what you just did?"

"Uh… Inspire everyone?"

My manager/girlfriend stared at me in shock, before sighing. "You just sowed the seeds of rebellion… Whether you intended it not…" Looking at the crowd the blonde shook her head, continuing to whisper into my ear. "Be careful what you say Magnus or in a few years, you'll have an army loyal to you. They may even rise to challenge the Great King faction."

…. I did not intend for that. Sure, I hate the Great King faction, and those politicians… but to have an army… a freaking rebel army? I am not Starkiller! Okay yeah Ravel is right, I need to be careful… Otherwise I could end up having an army, but I can't help myself when it comes to speeches… I am an American, I come from a country of patriots and rebels…. Rubbing the back of my head with a sigh, I really should say…. Holy shit what is that!

"Magn-"Frowning Ravel begins to look around as well.

Looking up my eyes went wide, the sky… it's purple… Like a barrier, more than that though… I felt the evil energy of the super devil Rizevim…. Oh, shit this isn't good. I typically couldn't sense him, and if I could now? That just means he wants me to know he is here.

" _Attention, will the students, families, and lecturers please return to the building immediately."_

* * *

The ORC and student Council gather in the staffroom, while the adults and their children were in the gym. Some of the staff were directed to remain with the civilians, just to help keep order. The rest went with Tsubaki to gather information I shared the fact that I could feel Rizevim, which helped slightly. It gave everyone a clear idea of what may happen, but none of us were going to assume anything. With Rizevim you should always expect the unexpected…. Oh god is the super devil the Joker… Yep.

Does that make me Batman? Shaking my head, I forced myself to focus on the matter at hand.

"It's no use, I can't contact the outside." Rias shook her head with sigh, she had created a communication magical circle. It didn't work as you can tell.

Akeno frowns and holds out her hand. A teleportation magical circle, it glows but it doesn't work. "We can't get out either."

"The ki around the area is authentic, so we weren't transported to an artificial dimension." Koneko mutters, her cat ears twitching back and forth. Okay so that means Georg isn't involved… Then again since there was no gray mist, that was a given. Still if he was able to use his Longinus without creating a mist… That would be frightening.

"Everyone I've succeeded in connecting with Agreas and the Auros Assembly Hall." Sona called us over, as two magical circles appeared in front of her. A holographic image of Sairaorg and Göndul appear in front of us.

 _"Sona, Rias, do you have any idea about what's happening?"_ Sairaorg asks with a frown.

Göndul answers for the girls a frown on her face. _"We are using creatures in our service to measure the barrier, but from the reports… There is a high chance that the entire town, and Agreas are trapped. On top of that, those of us in town have had our magic sealed."_ The older Valkyrie shows us her forehead, which has a very disturbing looking magical circle on her skin. Closing my eyes, I shuddered… The power of that seal… It's… Wrong, just plain wrong… It also felt like a dragon… Great… Just great.

Everyone in the room began to see if their power's worked… Frankly I would there was no need. Given the fact that we don't, have the seal of freaking orichalcos on our forehead. Still better safe then sorry, after we all tested to see if our individual powers, sacred gears, etcetera worked, Göndul frowns. _"It seems like the seal is only limited to us in the assembly hall, but to do this without any of us feeling anything… An opponent worthy of fear must have appeared."_

"It's worse than you think Granny, Rizevim is here." The older Valkyrie's frown became darker, while Sairaorg's eyes widened slightly.

 _"If he is here, then the seal makes more sense."_ Göndul grumbled and shook her head. _"The legendary Evil Dragon, who controls more a thousand magic. Diabolism Thousand Dragon, Aži Dahāka. He would know a spell to seal our magic and to create this barrier."_

I've heard of that dragon, he fought Vali when I fought Grendel for the first time….

"Still… Even the power of a legendary Evil Dragon, couldn't be strong enough to seal the power of all the magicians in this area." Irina frowns in thought, cupping her chin.

"It would be possible, if they had a way to enhance the spell's effect." Sona turned to me when she said that.

"Euclid." I had a feeling he would be here, which means… The other members of the RDK can't be too far behind, this will not turn out well.

Göndul sighs and shakes her head. _"Even if it's a replica it certainly is powerful."_

"Then couldn't Magnus use his Boosted Gear to increase a counter-spell?" Asia looked around confused.

Sona shook her head. "The enemy would be prepared for that and would likely have a counter-spell ready. If we try something like that, then something horrible may follow."

"If they keep using the same strategy, it will be difficult to deal with them." Akeno looked extremely uneasy.

"I doubt they can do this often. The barrier requires delicate maintenance, there is a risk that they will lose control." Sona answered.

"We need to figure out their objective first." Rias said with her arms crossed.

Göndul places a hand on her chest. _"Their first objective must be us, they would want our knowledge on 666. Yet they also covered Agreas in a barrier, they must be after something there as well."_

"The technology from the first Devil King's era." Ravel mutters.

Sona pushes her glasses up, understanding flashing over her face. "Of course. On Agreas there are research institutes developed by Lord Ajuka, all for the purpose of investigating the technology from the old Devil King's time. Rizevim Lucifer, must be after something on that island."

… Well shit that makes a lot of sense, I really doubt that Rizevim would come here just to destroy the school. That doesn't his M.O. though that doesn't mean he won't attack us. He'll do it to keep us all busy.

 _"The legacy of the first Devil King's era, it could be a weapon. Most likely related to 666."_ Göndul muttered with a thoughtful look.

Rias shakes her head. "Or it could be something that allows you reach the End of the World."

"Whatever it is we can't let him get his hand's on it. Luckily Sairaorg and his people are there." Nodding at the black-haired teen, I looked around the room. I better step up now, I am the leader of D×D. Taking a deep breath and slowly letting it out, my arms crossed. "We have an assumption on what Rizevim wants, and I am going to assume we're cut off from the outside world." Looking at the magic users in the room, they all nodded slightly. "And the best way to keep anyone from noticing that something here, is distorting time."

Back during the summer training camp, Tannin and Uriel did something similar for me. Yet to do it on this scale? That would be insane.

 _"Using a spell of this caliber, and size will trim away at your life. Even if he is a dragon, the price for such things would be his life."_ Göndul cupped her chin, that is true… But with the Holy Grail on their side? Dying isn't much of a threat to these guys. The older Valkyrie looks at the high-ranking devils in the room, with a confused frown. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but shouldn't the major territories have magical protection against time and space magic?"

Rias crosses her arms, and sighs before answering the question. "After the monster crisis, magical protections were set up to block magic related to time and dimensional manipulation. Places like Lilith have it. The main city within my family's territory. Of course, Kuoh Town has that as well, especially given the latest attacks. Yet…." Rias turns to Sona, who nods.

"The device for Agreas, and this territory haven't been set up at. The device's schedule has been delayed many times, since it is the holy land for rating games the city is a tourist attraction." Sona shook her head and rubbed her temples. "Because you had to shut down one of the city's main functions, in order to put the barrier up… That was the reason for the delays, and because of that… It backfired on us."

Shaking my head, I couldn't really blame the Arch-Duke for his choice. The floating city is how they support themselves and their territory. Yet it came back to bite us in the ass… Funny how Rizevim would know all of this…. It's almost like there was- Frowning I crossed my arms looking at Sona. The black-haired devil seemed to be thinking what I am thinking. "A traitor, all the delays, and pushbacks…"

Several people in the room gasped… Is it that shocking people? I think we would be used to this by now.

"It does make sense." Sona frowns holding her chin in thought.

As we were talking the doors to the room slams open, running into the room is a staff member. Panting heavily the devil stared at us, with a panicked look on his face. "Come… C-come outside… The sky… "

The hell is going on now?

* * *

Running outside we, all stared up at the sky…. Appearing in the sky are giant holographic letters. 'Please wait a moment.' It ended with a smiley face… Really?

" _Huh? The broadcast already started? Seriously? Hold on a second-I haven't even finished eating yet, but you're still telling me to come on? Fine, fine."_ The voice of the insane super-devil reached our ears, and then he appeared in the sky. Grinning widely, he winks at all of us. _"Hahahahahahaha! It's everyone's idol Rizevim! Hi everyone, long time no see! I thought I would personally explain what's going on to you all. You know since I am just a Saturday morning cartoon villain, I thought I would explain my evil plot!"_

That last part is directed straight at me, the crazy bastard is giving me the biggest grin ever.

" _I am sure you all realized it, but we kinda of covered the whole region with a barrier! Oh, I am sorry for surprising you all!"_ Smiling the silver-haired devil, jerked his thumb behind him. _"The one who did that is Ladon, the Evil Dragon! He's the guardian of the golden apples and was killed by the First Heracles!"_ Appearing behind Rizevim is a rather large, snake like creature with copper scales. It… It's wrapped around a rather large tree…. Great Ladon, another legendary Evil Dragon. _"He was able to come back, all thanks to the Holy Grail! The barriers and walls are all his, and with the help of Euclid we were able to cover the whole region!"_

Holding his hand Rizevim shows off the Holy Grail to all of us…Looking down I gripped Gasper's shoulder, who had been standing next to me. The half-vampire's eyes were glowing red, his body shaking violently. I know Gasper, but if I let you go… You could get yourself killed.

" _To all the people in this town, we put a barrier around you as well. While also sealing the magicians magic, the one who did the sealing is the evilest of the Evil Dragons! Aži Dahāka, and his power was also enhanced by the use of the replica Boosted Gear!"_ As Rizevim continued to monologue, another dragon appeared behind him. A massive three-headed dragon with six large wings… The dragon looked to be a shade of purple/red/black. Staring at Aži Dahāka I could see why he is called the evilest of Evil Dragons. The aura he gave off, even just from this image in the sky… It set my teeth on edge.

Rizevim continues happily a smile still on his face. _"Now then this place has been shut off form the outside, and none of them have noticed! The combo moves of Evil Dragons and the Longinus are amazing!"_ Laughing once more, the devil shrugs his shoulders. _"Why did I do this? The reason is simple, since the magicians didn't cooperate with us, we've decided to blow them away! Also, it will save us some trouble, we plan on stealing some of Agreas's technology! Well… Steal is a harsh word, my papa helped make some of it. So really, it's all mine to begin with you, after all."_

"Fuck off you second rate cartoon villain!" Shouting at the sky I flipped the image off, and much to my surprise… Rizevim focused on me and glared.

" _Uahahahahaha! I almost forgot about you! I am sure the co-leader of D×D and the team are here too. Let's have a little match, the armies of mass-produced Evil Dragons, and legendary Evil Dragon, will head over there. The sky city as well, and we will try to destroy it all! Try and stop them! Really try and stop them!"_ Rizevim snapped his fingers, and several giant pillars of purple fire appeared.

"What in the hell is going on?" My eyes went wide… Those flames they feel… Holy.

"Purple flames, a difficult opponent has appeared."

Turning around I blinked in confusion seeing Göndul walk toward us. How did she get here so quickly? Wait focus Magnus, focus. Göndul stared at the pillars of fire, as they turned into the shape of a cross.

"That's Incinerate Anthem!" Rias shouts in shock… Holy shit… A Longinus… Great that is not going to go well, looking around I had a feeling I may have to fight the user. I am the only one immune to Holy powers from Heaven, aside from Irina.

"The fire-pillars are surrounding the town, those are just one of the replicas. Yet devils will die if they touch it, same with any magicians." Frowning Göndul glared at the purple flames. "I heard she was aiding the Khaos Brigade, but I didn't think she would be here."

… It never rains, it pours.

" _That's the gist of it, so do your best! We will begin in three hours! Good luck! Gahahahahahaha!"_ The image in the sky vanishes, leaving nothing but silence.

Taking a deep breath, I turned around staring at the school. My mind flashed to all the people in there, to the kids and their families. Taking a deep breath, I faced everyone else with my arms crossed. "You heard the clown, we have three hours to prepare for war. So let's prepare for war."

* * *

The first thing we did was lead the civilians to a shelter, which was built in the basement of the school. Sona had the thing already prepared just in case something happened. Smart move on her part. Though the size of the shelter is larger then the village itself, and from the looks of things… There was room to add on even more.

While we had the town, students, and parents all moving into the shelter. The staff of the school aided us by looking for stragglers, among other things. As they did this, Rias and myself spoke with Sairaorg. Giving him an update on our situation, while he was giving us his own update.

 _"It's good to hear the evacuation is going well."_ Sairaorg sighs in relief, the image of the Black Lion is a little fuzzy… Could be the flames of the True Cross.

"Yes, the town isn't to large, so there weren't too many people. We will have everyone in the shelter before the three-hour mark." Rias crossed her arms and nodded.

 _"Any progress with finding a way to escape?"_

Rias shook her head with a frown. "There's another barrier around the town, besides the one covering the region. On top of that, the purple flame's have us surrounded. We tried to escape by blowing the layers of the barrier. It just repaired itself immediately."

That is true we had sent Rossweisse and Xenovia to destroy the barriers, but the damn thing repaired itself instantly. After that Xenovia dug into the ground, but found the cross barrier went all the way down. Which meant there was no escape for us, and with the magicians magic sealed? Yeah, no chance we can get the innocent people out of here. Though I know that the magicians are still working on a way around that, I am not sure of the details myself. I heard though that they are trying a reverse familiar summoning. It's crazy but it could work.

The magic should work and get the non-combatants out of town. We just had to wait a few hours.

"Sairaorg how is the situation over there?" I asked with a frown, I had a feeling that it was the same as ours. Still I had to know.

 _"Worse then your situation I'm afraid, like you we can't destroy the barriers around Agreas. We can't even evacuate the people in the city under these conditions, and to make it worse… We are surrounded by the Evil Dragons already."_ The Black Lion sighed heavily and shows us an image outside the floating city. The entire sky is covered in black figures… and in the center of them is Aži Dahāka…. He is going to be leading the attack…. That's not good. _"For the city's defense it's me and my peerage, Seekvaira and her group. Along with the Emperor and his people. We won't go down easily."_

"We know you won't." To be honest they will need all those power-houses up there.

 _"Seekvaira is acting as the Arch-Duke's agent and is giving orders in Agreas. She is doing fine to be honest. She took command from the geezers on the council."_ Sairaorg sounded impressed with the Agares heir.

"Good, have her contact me when she believes she has the defenses ready. I want her to coordinate with Sona, you and myself. If you want to bring the Champ in feel free." I knew the Champ isn't apart of D×D, and him and his team are way stronger then all of us. Still I think it would be a good idea to get him in on these things and get his perspective. Sairaorg nods at my request.

"… I feel so frustrated." Rias sighed looking down at her feet. "D×D was formed for situations like this, yet all we can do is offer advice."

Grabbing my girlfriend's hand, I squeezed it with a smile. "Rias we are here, and that is better than nothing. We'll stop them, just like always."

"I-Thank you Magnus." The Crimson-haired Princess of Ruin, smiled and squeezed my hand back.

 _"Magnus."_

Turning my attention to Sairaorg I raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

 _"That thing you and I worked on with Sun Wukong, we may have to use it."_ The black-haired devil gave me a serious look.

… Could he be talking about what I think he is talking about? "Sairaorg do you…?" When he nodded, I shook my head in shock. "It isn't fully tested."

 _"Consider this the testing grounds."_

Frowning for a moment I nodded. "Good point… Well if we have too then we will."

"Magnus what are you and Sairaorg talking about?" Rias asked when we finished the call with Sairaorg.

"A trump card." Giving the red-head a smile, I nodded. "Come on let's get going."

* * *

Rias and I both head for the strategy room, which is located in the shelter. As we walked through a long hallway, we came across two adults…. While the man isn't familiar, the woman is. She is Lirenkus's mom. When we approach, Lirenkus's father (I assume) looked up at Rias.

"E-Excuse me… Princess… Rias… What will happen to this place…." He had a look of fear on his face, but not for himself. No for his family.

Smiling Rias places a hand on his shoulder. "There' nothing to worry about. This shelter has been sturdily built, it will endure the attacks. By the time the fighting starts, the teleportation circle should be finished by then. You'll be able to escape."

The parents of Lirenkus seem to relax at that, looking down the man sighs. "… My son… just being here he made him happy… He wasn't blessed with demonic power from birth, my son has been neglected by others. Even so… He's our child… Our only one… It took us more than a hundred years, but we finally had a child We have been doing our best to support him and tried to help him become stronger. When his peers started to develop their demonic powers… my son, who always appeared so happy… he stopped smiling… He knew he was different from other children… Yet coming here…. Our son smiled, the last time he smiled like that… is when he met you."

That last part was directed at me, and to be honest… I was honored, to be responsible for help him smile…. I… Wow. "Sir, ma'am. I want to tell you something about your son." Clearing my throat, I smiled. "During the rating game against the Bael group, when I was knocked out… Among all the voices that helped bring me back, your son was among them. His voice stood out."

Both parents stare up at me in shock. "You remember him?"

"Of course, I remember Lirenkus. He's a good kid, and I know he will go far- "

"Ahh!" Twisting around so fast, I almost gave myself whiplash, I prepared for a fight… Instead I smiled seeing Lirenkus and Rossweisse coming toward us. The kid jumps into his parent's arms, a smile on his face.

"Dad! Mom! Check this out!" Lirenkus holds out his hand, a tense look on his face. A small flame appeared within his palm. "It's fire magic! I made fire!" Lirenkus smiles, proudly reporting to his parents.

Lirenkus's father is stunned for a moment, but he shakes out of it and embraces his son. "… Well… Done son…" Tears fall down his cheeks, while his mother silently cries alongside her husband. I can only imagine what this must be like for them. To see their child, grow like this. The pride and happiness they are feeling, must be overwhelming. I know if I could right now, I would cry alongside them. This is a happy moment.

"You did good Lirenkus." Smiling I nodded at the kid, who looked up at me with a grin.

"I knew you wouldn't forget me Dragon Knight!" Turning his parents Lirenkus smiles proudly. "I told you he wouldn't forget me."

His mom nods with a smile. "You were right."

"Lirenkus do you like this school?" Rias asked with her arms crossed. "Is it fun?"

Nodding the kid smiles shyly at Rias… Awe that's cute. "I like it a lot!" Lirenkus then turns to look at me. "Dragon Knight- "

"Call me Magnus, everyone does." I told him with a large grin.

"M-Magnus." He said testing my name out, before nodding. "Magnus… Can I… Do you think I can become strong like you?"

Rossweisse nods and pats his head. "You will and can, facing the challenges in your way at your age is amazing. You must continue believing in yourself, okay?"

"Yes Ms. Rossweisse!" Lirenkus nods energetically, with that said the family leaves to re-join the rest of the civilians.

The three of us nod and continue walking down the hall, as we walked Rossweisse shook her head with a small smile. "That boy sure is something… He has been practicing almost non-stop to use magic, he said he didn't want to see his parents cry anymore. There is no useless magic in the world." Rossweisse mutters the last part a look of comprehension on her face. "My grandmother would tell me that often as a child, but I think now I finally understand the true meaning of her words." For the first time since our date, Rossweisse finally looks happy.

Just before we reach the strategy room, we saw a group of children with Saji and Sona watching over them. All the kids look completely scared… I don't blame them, being in a situation like this is frightening. Even if you have a group of super-powered people backing you.

"Mr. Saji, will the bad dragons come?"

"Will the school be blown up?"

Saji bends down and gently rubs their heads. "There is nothing to worry about, we'll defeat all the bad dragons! Now we need you to stay here okay? We don't want you getting hurt, which means can you wait like good boys and girls?" Smiling the blonde turns his head and looks at Sona. "We'll definitely win."

Smiling Sona nods. "Yes, he's right. You have nothing worry about, okay? Let me see, I believe that Bennia, is playing a Dragon Knight video in the evacuation area. Why don't you go and watch? By the time it's over the bad dragons will be gone." All the kids brighten up at that and leave to join their families.

Once the children were gone, Saji clenches his fist and slams it into the ground. "I won't let them destroy this place, this school… Is a place of hope, for those who don't have any. This is our dream, I won't let it be destroyed."

Walking forward I place my hand on his shoulder. "We will protect this place and them. Just believe Saji, just believe."

Sona and Rias smile and nod their heads. "Saji its okay, we have fought in many battles and won. We will do the same here, and we will protect everyone." Nodding we all enter the meeting room, to discuss the strategy for the upcoming fight.

* * *

Thirty minutes… Thirty minutes and we will be fighting for our lives once more. As we walked down the hall of the shelter, Asia stopped and pointed something out to all of us. On a large board is surprisingly, a large number of pictures and notes. This must be from the kids, talking about their experiences here.

Looking over them over, I smiled.

'I want become the Rating Game Champion.'

'I hope I can attend this school.'

'I want to come here again.'

'I got to meet the Dragon Knight and Princess.'

The notes all go on and on. All them talking, about their favorite parts or showing them. I saw a picture of Fafnir and Noble, one of Saji teaching a class about Sacred Gears. A note mentioning how fun Loup or Mr. Rugal is. Yet out of all of them, two caught my eye. One is a picture of myself in my Welsh Ascension form, teaching the kid in the drawing how to fight.

'I want to be just like the Dragon Knight.' Lirenkus.

The second thing is a short paragraph, by Sophia Collins. The half-devil girl I had met the day before. She mentions how much fun she is having here, and… She wants to be my student? That's strange… You think she would want Rossweisse, or any of the girls to teach her. Huh… I guess I made an impression on her. My musings were cut short when a group of men wearing armor, walk toward all of us. Just from the look on their faces, and the way they carried themselves… They aren't soldiers, in fact… I recognize them all…

"These are the father's and brothers of the children." Kiba turned his head and looks over them.

Stepping forward one of the father's nods. "We wish to fight as well."

"There are only a few people in town that can fight, and there isn't any soldiers stationed here."

"We will hold the line and defend our families."

Rias frowns slightly and crosses her arms. "Our opponents are evil dragons, they are not someone you can take lightly. The Legendary Evil Dragons will also be fighting, which means this is a fight to the death."

Looking at all of the men I nod my head. "This will be a tough battle guys, we can appreciate what you want to do- "

"D+A=R: Dreams, plus actions, equal reality. Fight your hardest for your dreams, even if the world is against you, even if your told it's impossible. Continue to stand and fight." One of the dad's said staring at me with a knowing look. "Your words. Our dream is to protect our families and this school. So, we will fight alongside you to achieve that dream."

Blinking I snorted and began to laugh. They threw my words right back in my face, and that is pretty cool. "Even a fool can make the impossible happen, as long as they never give up." Grinning widely, I looked around and nodded my head. "I am fine with this."

Rias smiles and nods. "Very well you may fight with all of us. However, I have an order for you. None of you may die. You are needed to watch over your children's future, so in the name of the Marquis of Gremory. I command you to live."

"Yes princess!" The men all cheer loudly.

I guess Ravel was right…. I need to be more careful with my words, because I have an army.


	87. Going to School Part 3

**I have returned and I have next the chapter ready for you all. Though before we begin, I want to say thank you to everyone who reads this story. Whether you have an account or not, it really means a lot guys, same to everyone who faves and follows me and my stories. I'm just glad to see that people like my stuff. Also a big thank you to my reviewers, I love hearing back from you all. Now onto the reviews!**

 **RedRiker: You know what's weird, I have considered writing a second one. Though not about Magnus, but I am glad you like the creative things I do with the Boosted Gear. Also I like your idea about the sub-spices, that would be really cool. As for original Sacred Gears? Yes I have, Nic one of my OC's has one, and sometimes I think of so many concept ideas it hurts my head. Also believe it or not but I have a bio page written out for Magnus already. I just haven't posted it anywhere, I may make a separate 'story' on here that shows Magnus's stats.**

 **Kamen Rider W: For his voice actor, I have gone through a view people. Though unless I heard them doing some of Magnus's lines, I wouldn't know for sure. Also interesting attack names, I will need to look over them. As for an opening song, I like that. Though I also keep changing it in my head, at least for certain parts of the story. Like the first three major arcs, I use the openings from the first three DxD seaons. For the other arcs, no clue what I would use.**

 **Striker56: As am I, Lirenkus is growing up. Also Saji will have his moment next chapter, and it will be big.**

 **Rialga: That is an interesting thought, one that never crossed my mind before. Though imagine if the Grigiori found Issei as a kid.**

 **Blake2020: I am glad you liked it.**

 **WweTheBeast2015: Welcome back and I am glad you liked the chapters.**

 **Merendinoemiliano: Thanks man, see you later.**

 **Evowizard25: Well I must say thank you very much, I am glad you think so. Also yes you did answer my question about Raynare, which really gave me an idea. So thank you for your insight, and I hope to see you stick around.**

 **Now I need to get going but I will see you in the next chapter!**

* * *

After re-working some of our plan to include the father's and brothers, and taking care of some last-minute details… We were ready as we could be, which hopefully should be enough. We all stood just outside the campus and stared up in shock at the sky. The entire sky is filled with the mass produced evil dragons, hell the number of them far outstripped the force in Romania. Yet we couldn't back down. Looking at the armored men next to our group, I smiled. Despite the fact I knew they were afraid, they didn't back down at the sight of the dragons. It may also help that they were armed to the teeth… Mason created a massive number of weapons, and armor for them to use. All of armor and weapons were made with dragon-slaying powers. They would be safer with what Mason made, then the armor they had before.

"Magnus, it's time." Sona called getting my attention.

Nodding I walk to the front and stand next to Sona. Since this is an official D×D operation, I am taking the lead. "Alright listen up everyone, the plan is simple. Keep the evil dragons busy, until we can get the civilians out of here. Remember stick with your partner and watch their back." For this battle it was decided, we would pair up with one attacker and support/defender. Sona and I both picked the teams, based on compatibility of skills and power.

Rias and Bennia: Rias's high destructive power, combined with Bennia's speed would be a deadly pair.

Kiba and Tsubaki: Kiba's powers would work well with, Tsubaki's Mirror Alice and defensive abilities.

Xenovia and Tsubasa: Even though Tsubasa, is a heavy hitter her artificial Sacred Gear truly adds to her Rook defensive powers.

Akeno and Tomoe: Akeno's holy lightning, along with the destructive power of her sword? That'll do.

Irina and Momo: The Bishop's Artificial Sacred Gear, and her magic will provide good cover for Irina's holy powers.

Loup Garou and Reya: Loup's attack strength, along with Reya's power to seek out enemies? A good combo.

Saji and Koneko: Cursed flames and Purifying flames… Need I say more?

Me and Ruruko: This one I didn't understand, until Sona explained it to me. I needed to conserve as much power as possible, just in case. So Ruruko is going to watch my back.

Rossweisse and Asia: The former Valkyrie will be acting as Asia's guard, as she flies around the battle field as our combat medic.

Sona and Gasper: These two aren't joining the fray, they are remaining behind at the school to defend it. Sona will provide tactical support, while Gasper in his balance breaker will provide protection for the school and Sona.

These are the teams, Ravel it was decided would stay behind. Not because she didn't want to fight, or because she couldn't. Ravel chose to stay behind, to watch the children. Which is surprising, slightly but she told me. 'I'll keep them occupied, as your manager it is my duty.' That just made me smile, she wanted to keep them from worrying. Though I wonder what she will do? Shaking my head I cleared my throat.

"Men!" I directed my attention to the men in armor. "Search for anyone we may have missed, then bring them back here. When you have found everyone, you are to re-group back here and hold the line. Mason you stick with them, if they need upgrades or repairs you need to be on hand."

That is the plan, nothing fancy really though we did have one little surprise planned. Activating a magical circle, I quickly called the Agreas teams. "It's Magnus, are you guys good to go on your end?"

" _We are all set up, and ready to go on our end. Just give the word and we'll start."_ Seekvaira's voice came through the circle.

"Good, I will let you know when to begin." Dismissing the circle, I turned to Sona who nodded at me. Hold out my hands I summoned Ragnarok and Noble. "Asia during the battle, you'll ride on Ragnarok." Giving my ship a stare, the metal dragon ship nodded at me. "Noble will help provide covering fire for you Rossweisse." The Magic Dragon growled, but otherwise he would behave. "The battle will begin shortly, take a moment to prepare yourselves."

Everyone nodded and quietly began to prepare themselves. The Church Trio all began to pray quietly, while everyone just talked among themselves. Well not everyone. Kiba is quietly looking over Gram, a frown on his face. Sighing I knew what was wrong, my best friend is still working on controlling the evil sword. He still hasn't fully mastered the blade, worried about my friend but knowing he wouldn't listen to me. At least not right now, I decided to speak to his partner for the battle.

"Tsubaki, can I talk to you for a moment?"

The Queen of the Sitri group nodded, raising an eyebrow. "Of course, what can I do for you Magnus?"

"During the battle, watch over Kiba? He may try to use Gram's power to it's fullest, regardless of the cost to himself." Staring at Kiba for a moment I shook my head. Despite his attempts to cover Gram, with his holy-devil sword… He hasn't been able to do it just yet, which means he will just use it like he typically does.

"I'll watch over him do not worry Magnus." Tsubaki turned to look at Kiba, a flush on her cheeks.

Riiiigggghhhtttt… She still has a thing for the blonde, despite the fact he hasn't returned her affections. Or even notice them. "Thanks, Tsubaki and who knows maybe today is the day, Kiba will realize your feelings for him."

"W-whaaattt?" The glasses wearing girl stared at me in shock. While Kiba who finally noticed we had been staring at him, turned his head in confusion.

Grinning slightly, I shook my head gently patting her shoulder. Before I could say anything else a magical circle-appeared in front of us. Just from the symbols, I could tell it's a communication type. Which means someone wants to talk, and given the fact there are no devil symbols? The enemy wants to talk to us.

Appearing as a hologram from the circle, is a young woman. She is wearing purple/black gothic-lolita clothing, she looks a few years older than us…. Early twenties maybe mid. She has short purple hair, with tons of ribbons. In her hands is a purple umbrella, and despite the fact she is smiling… She gave me the fucking creeps. " _How do you do_ _D×D_ _? My name is Walburga, and I am one of the leaders of Hexennacht. I'm pleased to make your acquaintance._ " Curtseying the magician bowed her head.

Hexennacht? Oh, right that's the name of the rogue magicians… I just blocked it out of my mind, because of how weird it sounds to me. Of course, it sounds even weirder coming from her. Mostly because her voice is squeaky as well. Almost reminds me of cartoon mouse or rat.

"Walburga of the Purple Flames. The possessor of the Longinus, Incinerate Anthem." Sona mutters as she stared at the woman.

… She's the bearer of the Holy Cross! Well… Shit. "Great, just great." Crossing my arms, I moved to the front a glare on my face. "What do you want Minnie Mouse?"

Walburga is still smiling. _"I came here with the Evil Dragons to burn all of you, under Lord Rizevim's command. It is almost time for the battle to begin, are all of you ready?"_ The magician shudders slightly, when everyone glares at her. _"Ohhhh scary, looks like this will be quite interesting!"_ She has sadistic grin on her face, and a dark look in her eye. _"Before we begin, which one of you is Rossweisse?"_ When we turned our attention to the former Valkyrie, Walburga smiled. _"I was told to bring you in, as peacefully as possible."_

"Who gave the order?" Rossweisse frowns.

The magician spins her umbrella. _"Euclid, he said he wants you. I am so jealous, that a handsome man like him, is asking for you."_

"I won't go." Rossweisse shook her head a glare on her face.

Walburga smiles and shrugs her shoulder. _"I thought so. Well I hope to see you on the battle field."_ Curtsying once again, the magician vanishes.

Spitting on the ground, Xenovia shook her head in disgust. "I've seen her type before. She'll gladly gut someone, with an honest to God smile on her face. Makes me sick to my stomach, knowing that the possessor of the True Cross is in the hands of someone like her."

It's weird how the only person who seemed to deserve one of the relics, is Valerie the half-vampire. Cao Cao was a racist? Specieist? Whatever terrorist, and Walburga is a pyscho crazy bitch that wear's too much purple… Shaking my head, I rubbed the bridge of my nose. "Okay memo to me… Kill Walburga or get someone else to do it… just make sure she's dies."

Rias smiles slightly at me, before moving to stand next to me. "Is everyone ready? Now my adorable servants, our opponents are the terrorists and mass-produced evil dragons. It doesn't matter how many crises we have to overcome, we will win despite the dangers!" Placing a hand on her hip, Rias looks over our group. "Dying here is unforgiveable. So let's blow the enemy away like we always do!" The Occult Research club shouted in exactment.

Sona looks over her servants a frown on her face. "This place is filled with the hopes and dreams of the Underworld's future. We can't let this place be destroyed, fight, fight to protect their dreams." The student council and dad's all shouted… Well expect Loup, but he grunted with excitement. With that we all rake off to fight, but as Ruruko and I took off one thought crossed my mind. I'm the leader… I'm the one who's supposed to give the speeches!

Standing in the main office, I began to tweak the sound system. After a couple of minutes, I had everything set up. "Perfect." Activating a magical circle, I pressed it to my ear. "Seekvaira, it's Magnus. The word is go."

" _Got it, and are you sure this will work?"_ The Agreas heir asked me.

"Positive, I'll take care of things on my end. Set the timer for ten seconds and let the music start. Oh, and keep it on a loop." Setting the sound system up I placed a delay on the startup and took off to the south side of the school. Looking at Ruruko with a grin I activated my Balance Breaker and Wizard promotion, cracking my neck I held up three fingers. "Three, two, one… Now!" Blaring from the sound system of the school, and from the floating city came a very familiar song. "These bastards may have issued the challenge, but I am starting this battle my terms."

 **(AN: We all know Magnus and if he's going to mess with these bastards. Play TFS Hellsing Ready to Die & Party Party Party Soundtrack)**

The massive flock of evil dragons all let out a shocked sound, I think they were trying to roar but it didn't work out too well. Guess they were too shocked to do anything, which is what I wanted. Placing my canons over my shoulders, I charged them with Ascalon's power. As the targeting sight appeared over my eye, I quickly locked on to the evil dragons in front of me. Holding out my hands, the claws became canons. Red fire began to build in the barrels, which mixed with the power of Ascalon.

" **Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!"**

"Dragon Fire Missile Barrage!" Red and green energy shot out of the canons, straight into the evil dragons. The force of my attack disintegrated them with little effort, pulling the canons back I switched promotion's to the Paladin. Flapping my wings, I took off into the air holding the Ascalon shield in front of me. "Let's do this- "

"Hold on Magnus it's my turn!" Flying straight toward an evil dragon, Ruruko slammed her boot into the creature's stomach. Her armored leg went straight through it's stomach. Pulling out, the Pawn spun around and kicked another evil dragon in the snout. Flying around the battle field, Ruruko created after images of herself as she fought. Most of her moves were taekwondo based…. Huh good to know the martial art lessons didn't go to waste.

Shaking my head, I flew straight into the horde slicing through the dragons Off in the distance I could see lightning raining down from the sky, or blasts of holy light striking through the horde. While from the city of Agreas, explosions rocked the flying town. Sairaorg must be having fun. "What the hell- "Backing off from the evil dragons, a giant snake head made of shadows appeared. The creature ate the dragon, and it began to fight alongside me.

Well way to go Gasper, the evil dragons in front of the snake all froze. "Alright little buddy, let me have a whack at it!" Pulling Dyrnwyn back, I began to build the power within the sword. The flames began to grow larger, and brighter with each boost. **"Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!"**

"Crimson Dragon Slash!" Flying past the shadowy snake I slice through twenty of them, the resulting attack burned through their bodies leaving only ash. Letting out a sigh I turned around to see… Even more evil dragons… These damn things pop faster then cockroaches…. Or weeds… Or rabbits… Or some weird combo of the three… Oh god that is horrifying to imagine… Now it's struck in my head forever…

* * *

After ten minutes of solid fighting the roachweabits (Cockroach/weed/rabbits) I found myself standing in a mixture of dead bodies, and ash. Taking a moment to catch my breath, I removed my left gauntlet and wiped some blood off my face. Spitting I shook my head and was about to take off into the air, when an explosion shook the ground. Turning around my eyes went wide with shock, a large pillar of purple fire appeared in the distance…. And it was in the shape of a cross… "Walburga… Oh no that area… Rias and Bennia are there!"

Sona's voice came through my magical circle. _"Magnus if your area is secure go, your one of the few people that can handle those flames. Everyone else form groups of four, and fall back- "_

Another explosion occurred, only this one was caused by black flames… and… Oh shit I could feel it finally. "Koneko, Saji report!"

" _Magnus it's Grendel he has appeared, and he brought a friend. Ladon."_ The nekomata's voice rang in my ear.

"Fuck… All three at the time same…. "Shaking my head, I had to make a decision…. Looking back at the purple cross, I swore under my breath. "Rias it's Magnus-"

" _Go and deal with Grendel. We'll be fine."_ My girlfriend answered me in a slightly strained voice.

Nodding I looked at Ruruko who nodded and took off. "Alright. Koneko, Saji hang on. We're coming!"

When we arrived at the scene, Saji and Koneko are battered looking, but otherwise were fine. Looks like they haven't been fighting for long… Still good thing we came. I knew Koneko and Saji could handle themselves, but with two enhanced Evil Dragons? Yeah, it's better to have back up. Looking away from them I focused my gaze on Grendel, the Evil Dragon grinned at me. His silver eyes glowing with joy. "Hey Ddraig, it's been a while! I am ready to kill you now!"

Snorting I turned to look at the new dragon, Ladon, now that I am close… Ladon looks more like a tree/dragon. Huh that is strange. Blinking I stared in confusion at the dragon. "So… Can you only say, 'I am Ladon'?"

Koneko slaps her forehead and shook her head. "Not the time Magnus."

Ladon stares at me for a moment, before bowing its head politely. "This is my first meeting you possessor of Ddraig, I am the Insomniac Dragon. Ladon is my name, and I am in charge of barriers…. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

Awe… I was hoping for a one-sided conversation here… Wait was he just polite? Huh… That's different… "Uh… You too?" Disarming someone with politeness, that is a new one for the enemy. So, the question I have to ask myself is this, is he evil? Or is he like Crom Cruach? "You are an interesting dragon…" Turning my head in confusion, I scratched my cheek. "Are you really evil? Or are you just misunderstood?"

Before Ladon could answer Grendel growls in annoyance, and steps forward. "Hey! I heard you guys built a school- "He points to the building that was now behind us. "If I try to destroy that- "

"Dragon Blast!" Throwing the attack of red energy, I turned my attention back to Ladon as Grendel fell back. I didn't have time for that idiot right now, I wanted answers damn it and I wanted them now! "Sorry about that, anyway you were saying?"

"He is quite annoying." Ladon rumbled his thanks, his red eyes showing amusement. "I am evil." The dragon answered for me as she showed off his fangs. "I wish to test your strength, Red Dragon Emperor."

Growling Grendel rights himself up, turning to face his fellow Evil Dragon. "He is mine Ladon!"

"You've already fought the Red Dragon Emperor multiple times, I wish to test his strength against my barriers." Ladon… Is chill… Out of all the Evil Dragons, I think only Crom Cruach is this chill…. I am okay with this.

"Grh… This is why I don't like working with someone! Fine. Euclid will get upset if we fight one another, I guess I will take care of these guys." Grendel clicks his tongue and shakes his massive, misshapen head. "This is the only time I'll do this. It won't happen a second time." Snorting Grendel focus's on Saji. "Here I come Vritra!" Rushing back me Grendel charges straight for my friend.

Oh no you don't- "Ow!" Rubbing my nose in confusion, I turned around to see Ladon's eye's glowing brightly.

"You are facing me." The tree dragon hissed out still chill as ever, I wonder if it's because he is a tree…

Grumbling I shook my head and moved toward the dragon- "Fuck!" Shaking my head, I ran into another freaking invisible wall. Extending out my arms, I found that there is some barriers on either side of me. "… If you try turning me into a mine, I swear I will turn you into table." I really will turn this dragon into a table, if he tries to make me a mime. Switching to my Panzer promotion, I raised my left fist the dagger/claw pulls back. "Hammer Claw!" Punching the invisible barrier, I could feel it shatter. Not wasting a moment, I dropped my armor and switched to the Welsh Ascension. Flying straight for Ladon, I summoned Ascalon fully from the Boosted Gear. Charging it with my dragon fire, and power of light I swung my sword at the dragon. "Burning Dragon Slash!" The fiery gold sword found it's mark, sinking into the bark like scales of the Evil Dragon.

"Grrraaagghhhh!" Roaring in pain the Insomniac Dragon, tried to swipe at me. Pulling Ascalon free, I dodged the claw attack and took off toward Grendel. Only to find another barrier in front of me, turning around I saw Ladon smirking at me. "Interesting, you broke my barrier without your fabled Crimson armor. Then you hurt me with Ascalon. I wonder if you can break through multiple layers of my barriers?"

…. He really is set on doing this… Charging Ascalon with power, I sliced the barrier. The dragon-slaying blade cutting through the barrier, like it was nothing but to my surprise… The barrier repaired itself, the moment I pulled Ascalon away. "If that's how you want to play fine!" Putting Ascalon away I summoned my balance breaker, I need to go full force here. "I who shall awaken, I am the Red Dragon Emperor who walks the path of light! I follow my Dreams and have an Infinite hope! I will become the Crimson Emperor! I will show you a bight new future!"

" **Dragon Promotion: Crimson Emperor!"**

The force of my transformation shattered the barrier, spreading my wings out I took off toward Grendel once more. I only got ten feet when another barrier blocked my path. Gritting my teeth in annoyance, I summoned the golden lance of dragon slaying power. This fight if you could call it a fight, is not working in my favor. Sure, I can break through the barriers, but he keeps putting more in my way. He's trying to make this into a battle of attrition. Ladon wants me to waste my power, so he can beat me without exhausting himself.

Shadow beasts appeared and began to attack the barrier, but they barely cracked the magical walls. "Gasper help the others! I can handle this!" The shadow beasts nod, taking off toward the Crime Force Dragon. "Alright Ladon let's see how you like this!" Charging toward the dragon, breaking through the barriers. As I destroyed layer after layer of walls, I caught sight of Saji's and the other's battle. Koneko and Ruruko, along with Gasper's shadow creature fought off the mass-produced dragons.

The devil Pawn is using his Illegal Shadow Sai Promotion, only instead of the Shadow Sniper (Bishop) or Dark Rider (Knight) he is in the third form. Ebony Guardian (Rook). This form looked more like Balance Breaker armor, at least in comparison to the others. Despite the fact the Rook promotion is the tank, Saji's armored form still reflected his more technique-based fighting style. He had a solid black helmet, with two purple crystal eye pieces. The chest armor while bulkier then the others, still looked sleek… In fact, I would compare it to the Nolan Batman suit mixed with a Tron outfit. Segmented armor plates covered his body, with glowing purple veins going through the armor. In his right hand is his demon sword Cursedfyre, black flames completely covering the blade. While his left hand is completely taken over by the Absorption Line. The armor had four blue whips that ended in a blade, each one covered in a black aura.

Saji is holding his own against Grendel, but the Crime Force Dragon is gaining ground. The black flames around Saji's sword are flickering in and out. His movements were becoming slower, and from the way he is heaving… He must have been hit by the Evil Dragon… More than once I am betting.

"Gahahahahaha! Vritra isn't in there, if he was you would be doing much better. Too bad your combined Sacred Gear armor can't do shit!" Grendel laughs loudly, but I can see that he is in pain. Blue blood covered the ground, and his scales are covered in scorch marks. I am sure if Saji had Vritra he would win, it would be extremely hard fought… but I knew Saji could do it if he had Vritra. Grendel turns his gaze to the school and starts to walk toward the building.

"I won't let you go there!" Saji created a wall of black flames, and surrounding Grendel. Aiming his left hand at the Crime Force Dragon, the blonde devil attached several blue lines to Grendel. "Ruruko, Koneko I'll attach- "Just as he spoke Grendel swings his massive arm, knocking the lines off him and destroying the flames.

"You're in the way brat!" Grendel charges and slams his fists into the blonde devil, smacking him into the ground. Saji began to puke blood, yet he is still trying to stand to his feet. If he takes another hit like that… He will die… I need to get in there, but these damn barriers. Turning around I began to charge energy within my chest. I am done messing around. Feeding the dragon slaying power of lance, into my chest I plan on blasting this bastard with everything I got.

"Oh, this one of your special moves? Very well shoot me!" Ladon has a smirk on his face. "I'll block it with my shields."

" **Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!"**

"Longinus Dragon Blaster!" Firing the attack, green/red/gold energy smashed past his barriers and straight into the Insomniac Dragon. A massive explosion pushed me back a few feet, a smoke cloud obscured my vision for a moment. Turning around I took off, I can't worry about Ladon. Hell, I can't worry about Grendel. I need to get to Saji. Flying straight toward Saji I almost reached him, when Grendel's tail smacked me back.

"Gah!" Tumbling backwards, I somehow landed on my feet but when I tried to get back up I couldn't move. It was like every part of my body is incased in Jell-O. Struggling I turned my head to see that Ladon is still alive.

The dragon is broken and bruised, bleeding in several places. Hell, one his eyes is missing, and his back leg is now gone. Yet the damn dragon is still standing, sort of. To add insult to injury… Ladon began to laugh quietly. "Good attack. My body while not as solid as Grendel's is harder especially if I add my barriers to it. Good thing I did, otherwise I would need a new body." Opening his mouth, Ladon cracked down on something in his mouth. Suddenly his entire body was restored…. And then the pressure from the barriers increased ten-fold.

"Oh, you got to be kidding me! They still have the fake phoenix tears?" Struggling against the barriers I grit my teeth, these damn monsters. Just how strong can that Holy Grail make them…? Fuck it! If I learned one thing, it's this. Hard work wins overall. Activating the power, I took from Vali, glared at the Evil Dragon. **"Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide!"** I kept taking power from the barriers, feeding it into myself. Restoring whatever power, I used up. While using the rest to break the barriers around my body, I needed to get free! Damn it! As I struggled Grendel walked to the school! No! I can't let him!

"I… won't… let you!" Saji stood to his feet shakily. His armor is shattered, and his body is bruised, bloody and beaten. Yet he is still standing, sending out the bladed whips on his armor, along with the normal absorption line. Saji incased the lines in black flames. "That place… it's the hopes and dreams of the future of the Underworld!" Saji's helmet is partially gone, and I could see his face. There were tears in his eyes…..

"What the-Damn brat! Your attacks are futile! Gahahahahahaha!" Gripping the lines around his body, Grendel rips them off, and tosses Saji into the air. The Crime Force Dragon swung his fist, straight toward my friend. Saji creates a shield of black fire to protect himself, but it doesn't do much as he is sent flying into a windmill. The force of the impact destroyed the mill, yet Saji still refused to give up.

His armor completely gone, Saji stood back up… his right arm…. It's…. Well it's twisted in a different direction… Yeah, it's broken… "I… won't… let you…. Destroy… the school!" Saji tried to stand to his feet, he tried to attack Grendel. Yet the dragon just shook the attacks off and kept walking to the school. "… I… won't… let you…." Attaching his lines to the dragon, the blonde was slowly dragged across the ground. Grendel smashes him with his tail, again, and again…. Yet he isn't letting go….

… Saji you're going to die…. No! "Dragon Explosion!" Releasing a massive amount of energy from my body, I pushed forward only to be pushed down by the mass produced evil dragons. "Get off you bastards!" Releasing another blast of energy, I struggled to get back up only to have another barrier dropped on top of me.

"You are good, such overwhelming power. However, that boy and school can't be saved." Ladon laughed, at me… No… It can't be over just yet… I still have some tricks up my sleeve. I shouldn't use this without Ddraig, but I need overwhelming power at the moment. The power that Sairaorg and I have been working on wouldn't be of use here. Which meant the Celestial Dragon, must make an appearance.

"I who shall awaken- "

Grendel turns to look at Saji and begins to laugh, raising his foot. "Gahahahahahaha! To baaaadddd! This is the end for you! Along with that pathetic school too!" Just as his foot came down, something flew by and snatched Saji's form out from underneath the dragon.

"Death Cross!" Bolts of silver/grey energy struck the dragon, knocking him back. Appearing in front of Grendel is the dad's, along with Mason who is in his balance breaker. Though where is… There he is! The one holding him is…. Lirenkus's father!

"We finished our search, so we are here to assist you!" Lirenkus's father nods at me, the other armored men fought off the mass produced evil dragons. Which allowed Koneko and Ruruko time to get away, both girls ran over to Lirenkus's father. Taking Saji the girls left, hopefully to get him to Asia… If they don't hurry he could bleed out.

"Don't worry big bro, we got you covered." Mason aimed his guns at the Crime Force Dragon.

"Bring it on evil dragon!"

"We won't let you harm our families!"

They all stood in front of the dragon, and despite the fact they were shaking slightly. They all stood their ground in defiance of Grendel. Laughing the Evil Dragon grinned evilly. "The hell? More grunts want to get in the way of my fun? You should all die!" Taking a large breath Grendel breathes out a ball of flame, the men activate a magical circle. Which struggles to hold up against the fire ball, while Mason flies around Grendel shooting at him and the other evil dragons. The defensive magical circle shatters, the fireball crashes into the dad's.

"No!"

 **(Flashback)**

 _As Mason armed the volunteers, Lirenkus's father pulled me aside. Reaching into his pocket, the man pulled out a ballcap with my signature on it. Smiling fondly at the cap, he looked up at me. "It's funny… My son gave me this… He told me it would make me brave, like his hero." Chuckling he gently rubs the hat. "Magnus Gremory the Dragon Knight. The goofball who puts his life on the line, for his friends and family. Always willing to help someone, no matter who. My son is obsessed with your show. When he found out about this school, he told his mother and I 'I want to go and become like the Dragon Knight, someone who fights for others!'"_

" _I… Wow…" Looking at the hat I gulped, it's always strange to know the affect you can have on people. No strange is the wrong word… It's humbling to be honest._

" _I was so happy, my son wanted to help others…. Despite the fact he was shunned, for not having any talent… He has a dream of helping others…. You have no idea how amazing that is… Now he knows magic… for me and my wife it's like a dream come true…" Smiling up at me the older devil, pulled me into a grateful hug. "Thank you… for this Magnus…" Looking down for a moment, Lirenkus's father looks around. "For my family, this school… it's our dream. We can't let it be destroyed, even if I lose my life. I'll protect my son's dream, no matter what."_

 **(End of flashback)**

All the men scatter and are sent flying, Lirenkus's father landed close to me. His armor is cracked slightly, and he is bleeding…Looking up at me he smiles weakly. "… I am sorry I couldn't do…"

Struggling I reached out for him, but I barely move. "Get up… You can't protect his dreams if you die here…" Gritting my teeth I lowered my head, looking around I saw all the other dads were in bad shape. Mason avoided the attack, but he had to fight off Grendel and the other dragons. "Asia! We need you here!"

" _I'm trying Magnus, but there are so many other wounded here. I am trying my best, hold out a little longer!"_ The blonde's voice came through my ear.

"I must use it here." Koneko stepped into view, charging her ki… Oh no her Shirone mode, if she uses that she'll pass out and then we'll have more problems.

Gritting my teeth, I shook my head, I knew I had to use it. I needed my- "What in the…. Of course, he shows up now." Laughing I struggled to shake my head, the evil dragons around me began to fly into the air. As a black-haired devil, covered in touki barreled through the enemy. A golden lion at his side, both tore through the enemy ranks with little trouble.

"Ahaha, who's that taking out the grunts?" Grendel laughs with a large grin.

Ladon finally took his eyes off me. "Sairaorg Bael of the House of the Great King, I heard he has no demonic power or very little. Apparently, he and the Red Dragon over there, fought equally in hand to hand."

Placing a hand on his hip Sairaorg looked around. "Looks like I made it just in time." Turning to look at me the devil raised his fist, and punched the barriers holding me. "You alright Magnus?"

Falling to my knees, I began to pant slightly trying to catch my breath. Those damn barriers were squeezing the air out of my lungs. Grinning I looked up to see the next heir to the house of Bael, holding out his hand to me. Taking it, I stood to my feet and nodded. "I'm fine now."

"Magnus!" Flying straight down to us is Mason. "Bro are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine now… Though Sairaorg why, no how did you get past the purple cross?" I asked after patting my little brother on the shoulder.

Sairaorg grins at us. "We gained the upper hand in Agreas, so they sent me here. As for the flames, I forced my way through with my touki."

"You crazy bastard." Laughing I shook my head, those flames would kill a devil instantly. Yet he pushed through them anyway… Sounds like something I would do.

"Man, that is bad ass." Mason smirked and shook his head. Looking around my little brother picks up Lirenkus's father. "I'll get the wounded out of here." Taking off, along with Gasper's shadow beasts. The armored men and Saji were taken away, hopefully to Asia. Which left Sairaorg, Regulus, Koneko, and myself with the Evil Dragons.

Smiling Sairaorg nodded before looking at Grendel and Ladon. A frown on his face, spitting on the ground Sairaorg shook his head. "Let's focus on this situation." Cracking his neck, his touki flares brightly as he stares at the Evil Dragons. "I heard you want to destroy this school… I won't allow you to do that!"

"Gahahahahaha!" Grendel laughs loudly as he stares at us, a manic look in his eyes. "Heir of the house of Bael, I heard you matched that piece of shit Ddraig is it true?" Laughing even louder, Grendel shook with excitement.

"The Crime Force Dragon, Grendel. I've heard that you're an evil spirit, that enjoys fighting even to the death." Sairaorg glared at Grendel his fingers cracking.

"Gahahahahaha! I never thought the future Great King of Devils, would call me an evil spirit!" Grendel roared with laughter. "I don't care about such things, all I care about is whether you can fight me or not!" Grendel's massive fist shoots out smacking straight into Sairaorg, yet the devil didn't so much as flinch from the hit.

"Hmph." Snorting Sairaorg jumped into the air, punching the Evil Dragon in the face. The force of the hit, shook the very air and ground.

Stumbling back Grendel's mouth is covered in blood. "Ohoho! A devil that fights with only his hands? Never thought I would see that, and he can actually hit!" Grendel grins widely as he begins to shake with excitement. "Ladon! I'll take this devil on!"

"Guess that means it's round two for us Groot." Cracking my knuckles, I turned back to the Insomniac Dragon. I am going to make sure that this time, he is going to die.

Ladon begins to grin but stops as a magical circle appears near his head. "Yes? I understand. Very well."

"What!? I was about to have a good fight!" Grendel shouts as a circle appears near his head.

Sighing Ladon shook his head. "Farewell, we shall continue this another time." The Dragon Gate appears beneath the Evil Dragon, and he vanishes…. He must have been called to Agreas, and it seems like Grendel was supposed to leave as well. Which means he is defying orders to stay and fight.

"It seems I don't have a dance partner."

Sairaorg grins at me slightly. "How about we team up then?"

Teaming up with Sairaorg? Okay that is exciting, sure we have fought against each other and trained together. Yet we never fought side by side like this before, what kind of idiot would I be if I didn't take this opportunity. "Why the hell not, let's kick his ass. Black Lion."

"Ahahaha very well Crimson Dragon." Sairaorg grins at me and slowly moves toward Regulus. "Grendel the Crime Force Dragon, you are a sworn enemy of the Underworld and you will die here today! Regulus."

The golden lion growls and nods its massive head, his entire body glowing brightly. "Yes sir."

"My lion! My King of Nemea! You, who has been called King of Lions! Answer my howl and turn into my armor!" The ground shakes as Sairaorg and Regulus are engulfed in a brilliant light. "Balance Break!" When the light dies down, Sairaorg stands there in the balance breaker armor. Regulus Rey Leather Rex. The very earth cracks underneath Sairaorg's feet, as his touki explodes out of control.

Grendel laughs loudly seeing both Sairaorg and myself in our armor. "That's it! Now that is the way, otherwise it'll be boring!" Grendel rushes forward toward us both, jumping out of the way of the mad-dad. Sairaorg and I flipped in the air, delivering a drop kick into the dragon's head. Knocking the Evil Dragon into the ground, Sairaorg and I land behind Grendel. Turning around we, both nodded at each other before rushing in. The Evil Dragon, quickly got back to his feet and began to trade blows with Sairaorg and myself. Despite the fact he has been enhanced once again, Grendel's tough scales didn't stand a chance against our combined might.

Sairaorg and I surprisingly made a good team, maybe it's because are fighting styles are similar. Or hell maybe's it's just instinct, I don't know. All I do know is that we covered each other perfectly, where I wasn't he was. When he needed cover, I had his back. We could tank Grendel's attacks, but we didn't have to. As we traded blows with Grendel, we pushed the Evil Dragon back. Our punches overwhelming the giant brute. Jumping into the air I transferred Ascalon's power to my boot, spinning around I kicked Grendel in the stomach. As Sairaorg's touki covered fist smacked into the dragon's jaw. The force of our stacks, push the dragon onto his knees.

"Time to end this!" Sairaorg and I shout at the same time, raising our fists. We both smack the dragon in his twisted face, forcing him onto his back. Grendel is panting heavily; his body is covered in several life-threatening wounds. He's at his limit.

"Gahahaha! Amazing… Amazing! Finally, people that can corner me with close combat!"" Laughing madly Grendel coughs up blood, as he slowly sits up. His silver eyes glowing with an evil light. "Most just use those stupid techniques to fight me. Now let's continue this!" Opening his mouth, the dragon cracks down on something…. He has a phoenix tear as well huh? As his body heals, Grendel takes a large breath.

"Oh no you don't!" Sairaorg and I move in to attack, but Grendel jumps out of the way. Spitting several fireballs at us both. Sairaorg began to punch the attacks, while I divided their power. Feeding it into myself. Looking up in the air, the Crime Force Dragon grinned at us as he flew straight for us both.

" **Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! /Transfer!"** Placing a hand on Sairaorg's back, I watched as his touki flares out of control. Hell, it's so powerful, that it pushed me back a few feet. Raising his fist Sairaorg pulls his fist back, jumping into the air. His touki covered fist smacking Grendel in his jaw. Forcing the dragon to summersault in the air, and land on the ground with a thud.

Shaking violently Grendel laughs, blood pouring from mouth, nose, ears, and eyes. "Gahaha… It isn't over… yet!" He starts to get back up, but I quickly smack him back into the ground. "That… That… is…. Those attacks… It reached my soul… Damn each attack burns my very soul… Gahahahaha…" Panting Grendel stared at us in excitement. Our attacks are hitting his very soul? Well damn that is scary. Though I think it's more Sairaorg then me, touki is the essence of life… So yeah, I am sure it's Sairaorg.

Sairaorg holds up his fist, a smile on his face. "You are strong, stronger than I thought but it doesn't matter. With our power combined, you cannot win."

Grendel grins and jumps over us, while in the air he spits fireballs at us both. Jumping through the fireballs, Sairaorg and I punched Grendel in the stomach. Putting as much power as I could into this single punch, I grinned in satisfaction as the Evil Dragon vomited blood. Yes, it's just about over, we can win-

"Oh, fucking hell!" Turning around I held out my hand. **"Reflect!"** Bouncing off my invisible shield is a pillar of purple flame, that is in the shape of a cross. Landing on the ground Sairaorg and I stare up at our attacker.

Standing on a magical circle within the air, is Walburga, who is pouting slightly. "Awe I thought one of my stronger crosses would work."

"Grt… Damn magician! Don't get in my way!" Grendel roared at the purple-haired woman.

"But you were having such a hard time, show some gratitude."

Damn… With Walburga here things may become harder, I knew I could fight her head on. Yet…. Can I leave Sairaorg on his own? Sure, Grendel is down but he isn't out for the count, at least not yet. As I began to think over my options, something appears next to me. Summoning an orb of red energy, I prepared to fire but stopped seeing Gasper…. Or rather Gasper's Balor form. The humanoid one at least.

 **"Forgive me Magnus, she keeps teleporting around the battle field. I can't keep her locked down."** Glaring at the magician Gasper's one eye became two, both his eyes glowing brightly. So that's how she does it…. She is just jumping around, causing havoc.

"Yoho! I am here cutie!" Walburga waggles her fingers at Gasper, before… Skipping through the air…. The fuck?

Shaking my head, I looked Gasper over… Frowning for a moment I nodded in understanding. Valerie possessed a Holy Relic, and Gasper can't stand seeing them abused. Which means he wants to see this woman go down "Do it. Just be careful."

 **"Aren't I always?"** Grinning the armored figure stared up at the sky, drawing his sword Gasper took off into the sky. **"Stop witch!"** As Gasper took off into the sky, his cape turning into shadowy wings.

"Grh, now let's-Huh?" A magical circle appears near his ear. "Fall back? Are you kidding me!? Damn it I keep telling you…. Fine." Snorting the dragon shook his head, appearing beneath him is the Dragon Gate! "I'll be leaving then, after I get my body tuned up by the Holy Grail! I'll come back and fight you again!" Oh no if he is healed up and then comes back… We are going to have to do this all over again!

"Oh, fuck no!" Sairaorg and I rush forward, the devil grabbing Grendel by the tail. While I gripped him by the wings. Gritting my teeth, I pulled with all my might, as Sairaorg did the same.

"What!?" Growling the Crime Force Dragon, swiped at us both but we didn't let go. "You're too persistent! Damn it!"

Sairaorg grins widely. "Haha… Coming from the Evil Dragon like yourself? That's funny."

"No kidding… Now… Maximum Effort!" Together we pulled Grendel out of the Dragon Gate and tossed him onto the ground. Summoning my golden lance, I drove it straight through Grendel's s back. Right where the neck meets the spine.

"Gah!" Grendel roars in pain when he realizes what happened, he tries to move his… Well anything, but he couldn't move at all. Looks like my move is super-effective.

"You…. Piece of shit! Why!? What makes you strong!?" Grendel growls loudly, panic showing in his eyes.

Sairaorg who moved into view. "You'll never understand, you fight only to destroy." Turning to look at the school the devil had a smile on his face. "I fight to create something greater then myself, to create a future. A future that I can create with these two hands of mine." Looking at his fists, Sairaorg shook his head and turned his gaze back to Grendel. "Which is why to ensure that future, you will die. Magnus?"

Shaking my head, I gestured to Sairaorg. "This one is all yours." Moving away from Grendel, I crossed my arms.

Nodding Sairaorg pulled his fist back, focusing his touki all into his hand. "Now… Begone!" The Strongest Youth's hand punched through Grendel's scales and into his skull killing him.

"Magnus."

Turning to the voice I watched Koneko run up to us. "Kuroka taught me a jutsu that will seal the Evil Dragon's soul." As she spoke the silver-haired girl, began to gather the ki of the surrounding area and mixed it with her touki. In a flash of white light, Koneko is now in her 'Shirone' mode. Summoning her kasha, she begins to spin the circle of white flames. While a magical circle appeared underneath Grendel's body. "Magnus pass me a gem from your armor."

Reaching up to my shoulder, I removed one of the blue gem's and tossed it Koneko. "There you go."

Smiling her thanks, Koneko who caught the jewel had tossed it at Grendel's body. Making a few intricate hand signs, Koneko closes her eyes. "Evil Dragon, Crime Force Dragon, Grendel! Let your soul rest between everlasting darkness and purifying light!" As she chants the light from the circle, increases and it flashes. When the light dies down, Grendel's body is now gone. All that remained is a dark green jewel.

"I'll bite… What did you do Koneko?" I asked in confusion, I had an idea, but I want to know exactly.

Letting out a sigh of relief the nekomata fell to her knees. "We can't beat the Evil Dragons by just destroying their bodies, not as long as they have the Holy Grail. After I talked with Kuroka about this, she taught me a technique to seal an opponents soul." Shaking her head, the nekomata held out her hand to me, helping her stand she smiled in thanks. "However, doing it on my own, would be impossible… Unless I used a jewel from your armor, or that was the theory. This is my first time doing it in battle."

"That is awesome Koneko." Grinning widely, I dismissed my helmet and kissed her cheek. Which felt weird when she is in 'Shirone' mode. Mostly because she felt tingly.

"Once we return, we need to have someone help add more seals on it." She told me before her 'Shirone' mode ended.

Catching her before she fell over, I dismissed the rest of my armor. "Get some rest Koneko, you've earned it."

"I'll take care her." Ruruko said as she ran over to me…. Huh guess she was around just like Koneko. Guess I was so focused on the fight I didn't notice.

Nodding I passed the small girl over, and slowly walked over to the jewel. Picking it up I examined it with a frown. "I wonder…." Reaching out with my senses, I tried to see if Grendel is awake inside of the jewel or not.

 **Let me out of here you piece of shit!**

"Ah!" Freaking out I tossed the jewel into the air, and when it hit the ground I heard a groan.

 **Don't drop me!**

Frowning I kicked the jewel slightly, causing another scream. "Grendel?"

 **Of course, you shitty Crimson Dragon! Now let me out of here!**

"Not a chance… Can you feel everything in there?" Bending down I picked it up again.

 **Yes, I-GAAAAAHHHH!**

Shaking the jewel around with a smile, laughing loudly. "Oh, I am going to have so much fun with this." Tossing the dark orb up and down, I thought about all the things I could do with this. Suddenly an evil thought crossed my mind. "I wonder if I can get you placed in a Sacred Gear…. A creation type, something noncombative. Oh, we can make you a shield, so you can actually be useful."

 **NOO! I rather die!**

Grinning evilly, I eyed the jewel. "That can be arranged, I have the poison of the Dragon Eater." That shut the Crime Force Dragon up, smirking I placed the jewel into my pocket. I am going to have so much fun torturing the Evil Dragon. "Let's see… Next on my hit list is Ladon." Shaking my head, I walked over to Sairaorg. "How do you feel man?"

"I am fine, better then fine to be honest." Smiling Sairaorg removed his helmet with a small sigh. "Thank you for blocking that attack."

Smiling I patted his shoulder. "You would have done the same for me. Just wish that the others didn't get hurt…" Frowning I thought over what happened with Saji, and the father's… Especially Lirenkus's father.

"It's not your fault, Ladon's barriers were incredibly strong." The high-class devil shook his head a small frown on his face. "He also layered you with barrier after barrier, even I would have struggled to escape if he had captured me."

Well damn… Good to know I am not the only one who would have struggled with that dragon. Shaking my head, I looked at the school. "We should go, still plenty of enemies of to fight."

Smiling Sairaorg nodded and gazed at the school fondly. "Children are the treasure of the Underworld, so let us protect them." Looking at me Sairaorg held out his fist.

Bumping knuckles, I nodded. "Yeah let's do it."

" _Everyone, fall back to the school immediately."_ Sona's voice came through a magical circle.

Touching the circle at my ear, I nodded. "Everyone you heard the lady, looks like that's the signal. Time to get our people out of here."


	88. Defend the School part 1

**Hey guys I am back and I just want to say sorry for being gone. Life got pretty crazy for me, but I was finally able to write this chapter. So I hope your ready for it. Now I just want to say thank you to everyone for the support. To all those who read with or without an account, and to all those who fave and follow me and my stories. Also thank you to everyone who reviews, I love hearing back from you all. Now onto the reviews!**

 **Evowizard25: ... I love it. That would be the ultimate punishment for Grendel. Also who knows, perhaps that will happen. Yeah I agree with you about Raynare, there is a lot of unexplored territory with her.**

 **Blake2020: Well there is more fighting to come, I hope you enjoy.**

 **WweTheBeast2015: I am glad you think so.**

 **Striderm8: Happy to know you like it.**

 **Merendinoemiliano: Wait until you see what's to come.**

 **Guest893: Well have fun reading, and thank you. I hope to see you again**

 **Striker56: Yeah Magnus can be pretty evil when he wants to be. I had fun writing Magnus and Sairaorg's team up.**

 **Locothehood: Hm... I am not sure I understand your question, if your asking if someone fed off the destruction, and used it fight? Well in my mind they would be extremely powerful.**

 **Fenkis: I am glad to hear you like the story, and I understand what your saying about the rushing thing. I try to either shorten events, or split them up. As for the jokes, I tend to go with this mindset. Magnus thinks he is the funniest thing alive, though I should work on fixing those flat jokes. Still I am glad you decided to stick around.**

 **Kamen Rider W: That is an interesting question, and to be honest? I don't know, it is possible. In fact there is a interesting fanfiction on here, regarding that topic. I don't remember the name at the moment, but the plot is cool. Issei, Ddraig and Ophis go back in time, back to when Issei is a kid. It's to save his life when he was dying of Samel's poison. So Issei decides to do things over, but with better results. If I remember the name I'll let you know.**

 **Anyway I had shortened this chapter, but I will have the next part up soon. I hope to see you all there!**

* * *

Getting to the school's front gate I watched as my friends, fought with the mass produced evil dragons. Everyone's clothing is torn, and they all looked exhausted. Noble is back in his smaller form, and he is resting near Asia with Ragnarok. The only person that isn't here is Gasper, he still must be fighting Walburga then. The first of my friends I ran into though were Kiba and Xenovia who stood back to back, they were cutting down the monsters left and right.

"You're late Magnus." The blonde smiled as he cut through another dragon. Just from the look on his face, I could see he is struggling, which means… He used Gram fully… Kiba you idiot! Looking around I spotted Tsubaki, the older girl looked down in disappointment.

Xenovia shook her head, as she extended Ex-Durandal out and spilt it into three parts. Stabbing through three evil dragons, the blue-haired knight grinned. "The hero is always the last to arrive Kiba."

Sairaorg and I jumped straight into action along Koneko who had recovered, and Ruruko. All of us going where we were needed. Instead of activating my armor, I summoned a fiery shield along with Dyrnwyn and Ascalon. Jumping into the air, I stepped on an evil dragon and using it as a springboard I spun kicked one dragon away from Rias. Landing on the ground I grinned at my girlfriend. "Hey Rias, need a hand?"

Rias turns to look at me her hand raised which is filled with the power of destruction. Eyes going wide I ducked just as she blasted an evil dragon behind me. "I got it handled, but you should watch your back."

"I had it handled." Grinning slightly both Rias and I stood back to back. "Shall we my Crimson-Hair Princess of Ruin?"

Looking back at me the high-class devil flushed, but smiles. "Let's my Red Dragon Emperor!" Spinning my swords, Rias and I did something we haven't truly done in a while. We fought together. With Rias's powers she kept the evil dragons at a distance. Any that got past her attacks, had mine to deal with me. Slicing through the monsters, or simply kicking them away for Rias to destroy… I had to admit that this was fun. Flipping over Rias I brought Ascalon down onto one dragon, while swinging Dyrnwyn to the right blocking an incoming blast of flame. Rias creating a sphere of destruction threw it into a group of dragons. "Begone!" As we fought more and more evil dragons appeared surrounding us. Rias looks around with a thoughtful look. "Magnus do you trust me?"

"Uh… Yeah why wouldn't- "I turned to look at my girlfriend, but I never finished my sentence. The red-head gripped my face tightly and pressed her lips to mine. Suddenly we were incased in her power of destruction, while my balance breaker minus my helmet appeared on my body. A bright red light appeared from Rias and entered my body, filling me with energy and power. I felt… Restored… Fully restored, holy shit this is awesome!

" **Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! /Transfer!"**

The power of destruction blasted out around us destroying the evil dragons. Yet it didn't touch any of our allies… Holy cow her level of control is amazing. As she pulled back I smacked my lips, I looked around and finally down at my armor. "Uh… That's never happened before." I said flushing brightly in embarrassment.

"Well… I can help restore your power, and it works better the closer we are." Brushing a strand of hair behind her ear, Rias turned the same color as her hair.

"Awe no fair Rias, I wanted to share a hot kiss with Magnus." Akeno's arms wrapped around my neck, her hands gently stroking my cheeks. "Come on Magnus let me have one too." The black-haired girl leaned in for a kiss, only for Rias to pull me away.

"Not now Akeno." The red-head stared at her queen with a small frown, before smiling. "We can deal with this later." Huh…? Akeno just nods with a challenging smile… This is weird. I am glad they know how to prioritize though. Rias turns to look around and nods at Sairaorg as he approaches. "I am glad you came."

"We gained the upper hand at Agreas, so I figured I would see how you were doing." Sairaorg placed a hand on his hip, a smile on his face. "Though we owed that upper hand, to a surprising ally." When Sairaorg said that, we all looked confused. "A dragon slayer by the name of Xander- "

"Wait what!?" I shouted my eyes widened in shock. "He's a part of the RDK- "

Sairaorg shook his head as he stared at me. "Former member, he left the group and the Khaos Brigade. He couldn't stand what they were doing any longer, and he wishes to make amends."

That… Makes sense, Xander is honorable and all of this… Would go against his moral and knightly code. If he really did want to help and stop his former comrades, then more power to him. "If he is here does that mean the others are here as well?"

Sairaorg huffed out some air. "Yes, they are. Last I saw them they were facing Seekvaira's team, but they could be on their way."

"We can deal with them when they come." Rias spoke up with nod. "What happened to Grendel?"

Frowning for a moment, I nodded. Rias is right of course, I can worry about those idiots later. Shaking my head, I reached into my pocket pulling out the gem. "Say hello to Grendel everyone, Grendel say hello."

" **Fuck off you piece of shit."**

Everyone jumped at the sound of the dragon's voice, and Koneko quickly explains what she did. After listening to the story, Irina cupped her chin in thought. "I can speak to Lord Michael after this-"

"He can't have him." I said tossing the orb up into the air with a grin. The angel looked at me in confusion, while everyone else asked for me to explain. "I plan on locking him in the Armory. While in there I plan on torturing him, by playing My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic… All the seasons, plus the movie. After that maybe Barney, and all other things, dealing with friendship, love and all that good stuff."

" **Kill me now! I would rather die!"**

Everyone just stared at me in shock before shaking their heads. "What?"

"That is cruel and unusual, even for you Magnus." Kiba sighed as he leaned on his sword.

Chuckling Mason had a grin on his face. "I think it's suitable… Its kind of like conversion therapy."

"Mostly, but I really just want to torture him. I can't stress it enough... I don't like Grendel." Shrugging I placed the jewel into my jacket, looking up I pointed at the sky. "Break time over people, time to get back to work." Cracking my knuckles, I summoned my helmet. "Everyone who has used up too much strength, support us from the back. Heavy hitters up with me." Taking charge of the situation, we all lined up. Sairaorg, Akeno, Koneko, Ruruko, Loup, and myself took the front. Kiba tried to move up front along with us, but I had him stay in the back.

"You're too exhausted, using Gram has taken its toll. Put the damn thing away- "Looking at the sword I shuddered for a moment. "-Switch to a holy sword of ice, have your knights fight up front. While you stay back and focus on defense." Staring at the blonde, I knew he wanted to argue. He was never one to back down, especially in a situation like this. "Please Kiba, I can't lose my best friend here."

Frowning my best friend nodded after a moment. "Alright."

"Thank you." Smiling for a moment, I began to direct the rest of our forces. Sona, Rossweisse, Tsubaki and the other bishops of both groups stayed in the very back. Creating a barrier to help protect the school, closing it off from the enemies. Those who were too worn out stayed with the defense team, just so they could recover energy. Standing in the middle is Mason, Rias, Xenovia, Irina, Tomoe, Bennia, and Tsubasa. They would be holding the line, while the rest of us were fighting up front. I kept some of the heavier hitters in the back, just in case some of the evil dragons got past the rest of us.

When the evil dragons appeared, the front group charged forward. Sairaorg and I took the lead in the fight, punching our way through the mass-produced monsters. Loup turned into his wolf form, clawing through the dragons. His claws incased in harden ice. Akeno entered her 'Fallen Angel' mode with her armor activated, creating holy lightning she pierced the dragon's scales with ease. Koneko entered her 'Shirone' mode once again, which just proves how much stronger she has become. Using her kasha, she purified the dragons turning them into ash. While Ruruko kicked her way through the monsters. Kiba as good as his word, had his dragon knight troops fighting at the front. Which really bolstered our numbers.

Behind us, Mason provided covering fire with his balance breaker guns. Xenovia and Irina extended the aura of their holy blades, using that to keep the evil dragons at a distance. Tomoe and Bennia would race out to strike the enemy, before going back to their positions. Tsubasa using her artificial sacred gear shield, blocked incoming attacks or launched the shield at the enemy in it's yo-yo mode. Rias obviously provided cover with her power of destruction, which destroyed the dragons to the point there wasn't anything left. Not even ash.

The barrier team kept the barrier going, while the rest of our people rested. Asia would sometimes shoot someone with her healing power. Or one of the other magic users fired off an attack, when the opportunity presented itself. As we fought wave, after wave, after wave of these damn things. I had to wonder when this will be over?

Suddenly a bright light came from the school… Huh? That's the signal! The teleportation circle is almost ready, once the civilians were out all we had to do is fight until the main barrier was down. Which meant all we had to do is keep fighting. For some of us we may need to switch out, because even with my stamina I will be overrun eventually. As the light from the school grew brighter, and brighter we all expected the teleportation to begin any minute.

…. Any minute now….

…..

"The hell is going on down here?" The teleportation spell didn't…. Oh no! "Oh, fucking hell! Someone is attacking the people inside of the school- "

"Magnus go we'll handle things up here, Kiba up front with us now!" Sairaorg told me as he ripped the head off an evil dragon.

Looking at the high-class devil I nodded, taking off as fast as I could. Dismissing my armor, I activated my Welsh Ascension. I was going to need agility and maneuverability; my armor is too bulky for enclosed spaces like that. Not wasting time, I punched straight threw to the bottom of the school. When I landed in the shelter, I found nothing but chaos. All of the women and children were pushed behind several magicians, who were shielding them from…. Some of the other magicians… Traitors!

Yet where is-

"Take this!" A flash of fire appeared and that is when I saw her… Ravel, she is leading the charge against the traitors. Throwing the hellfire of the Phenex clan, the free agent bishop's demonic power struck them… hard. Yikes… Sure Ravel trained with us all, but she didn't fight. Not really, so this is my first time seeing her strength in battle. She is holding her own and even keeping the magicians back, she led the magicians into large groups. Then she struck with a massive attack… Maybe she should fight more often?

Shaking my head, I decided to end this. I didn't have the time to think about that right now. Flying forward I punched the nearest magician, the force my hit crushed his skull. Spinning around I threw a ball of fire at another magician, they blocked with a defensive magical circle. It didn't save them when my foot crashed through it and into her stomach.

"Magnus what are you doing down here?" Ravel asked staring at me in shock.

"No time to worry about that! Dragon Blast!" Extending my hand out, I shot a sphere of red energy out at another traitor. I turned to face the next magician, they tossed an ice spike at me. Flipping over the magical spike, I brought by fists down in a overhead strike. Where the hell is Göndul? She should be fighting with us. "Yo Granny where are you- "Looking around I tried to find the Valkyrie, but before I could finish my sentence I heard someone call my name. "Ravel you got this?"

"Of course, now go." My manager nodded as she created a wall of fire, protecting herself from an attack.

Taking off toward the voice, my blood froze at what I was seeing…. Lirenkus… He's… bleeding… bleeding out…. An ice spike in his stomach…. His mother is holding a jacket against the wound, but…. It's not helping. Near him is Göndul, she is using her magic to try and slow the process but… He will die… No... No… This is my fault….

"Boy!" Göndul's voice shook me.

"What can I do?" Just looking at Lirenkus I knew if he moved he would die, and if I left to get Asia… He would die… something had to be done now.

"Pull the spike out, and sear the wound shut. I would do it, but the spike was poisoned. I must focus my magic, on keeping the poison from spreading." The older Valkyrie stared at me with a grim look, a look that truly showed her age. "Dragon fire will purge the poison from his body, but you must transfer it into him. When your finished I'll explain what's next."

Frowning I leaned down, summoning my fire. "Lirenkus this is going to hurt… A lot kid, just hold on." Gripping the ice spike, I nodded at Lirenkus mother's and she pulled her hands away. Removing the spike, I placed my flames over and into the wound. **"Transfer!"**

"Gaaahhhh!" Lirenkus cried out in pain as the flames pushed into his body, closing the wound in his stomach…. I hated seeing this kid in pain, any kid in pain. Still I knew him and that is what made it worse.

"Shh it's okay sweetie, shh…" His mother stroked his hair, tying her best soothe him.

Gritting my teeth, I nodded removing my hands. "It's done… Now what?"

"The poison was a blood curse, it is meant to destroy the blood." Göndul explained to me as she stood to her feet, looking around the older woman ran off. When she came back she held a very large first aid kit. Opening it up the woman pulled out several empty IV bags, and needles. "Your power burned the curse out, but he needs several transfusions."

"The amount of blood he needs would be a lot…" Looking at the bags I raised an eyebrow. "… It would kill his mother most likely- "

Göndul smiles wryly. "It is a good thing you are donating blood instead."

"Wait what- "

"Dragon blood has healing properties, that has been known since ancient times." The older Valkyrie explained as she began to set up the bags, and needles. "Your blood especially would be powerful; your body is that of the True Dragon and infused with the power of the Dragon God."

"Yeah, but the amount blood to keep him stable it would kill- "

Raising an eyebrow Göndul slapped my head. "Wear your balance breaker boy, I thought you had a brain in your head. Boost your body's ability to produce blood. Now put on the armor."

Nodding I summoned my armor, removing the entire armor around my left arm. "Do it now." Göndul stared at me and started the producer. It took time, but we managed to fill five bags of blood. If I hadn't boosted my blood production, I know I would have passed out. After getting Lirenkus set up with a transfusion of my blood, I stood to my feet. "Will he- "

"Time will tell." Göndul said wearily before looking up at me. "Go and fight now young Maverick."

"Got it." Staring down at Lirenkus who looked extremely pale, taking the Grendel orb out of my jacket. I placed it within my pants, as I removed my jacket. Placing it over Lirenkus with a small frown, I sighed. "Get better kid, please." As I turned to leave someone touched my hand, turning my head I saw it was Lirenkus's mother.

"Thank you… Thank you for saving my son…" She said with tears in her eyes.

Nodding I looked around to see most of the traitors were dead or beaten. Yet the magical circle that was glowing brightly suddenly vanished. "That's not good… Ravel do you have things handled?" When my manager nodded, I took off through the hole I had made and when I made it back topside I discovered what happened. The magical circle for getting the civilians out… Had moved to Agreas… the flying city…. What the hell is going on?

"Magnus what happened down there?" Sona asked when I came into view.

"Traitors… That's what happened, I don't what they were doing- "

"Ahahaha, awe haven't you figured it out?" Loud obnoxious laughter reached our ears.

Looking up into the sky, I grit my teeth. "Walburga." How did she escape Gasper…? No, she didn't escape him, her outfit is torn in several places. She also has a small cut on her arm, so looks like Gasper did get some hits in. Oh, speak of the devil (heh) Gasper landed on the ground next to us, in his normal form.

"I am sorry Magnus, she is trickier then I thought." The half-vampire told us in between breathes. Gasper looks really out of it... though he doesn't look to bad. I guess Walburga didn't hurt him to badly.

Frowning Sona had a thoughtful look on her face. "It was the city all along, there is something that Rizevim is looking for. Something only, he would know about, no… It's the island itself isn't it?"

"Such a smart girl, but to be expected from the heiress of the House of Sitri. Yes, Lord Rizevim is interested in the island itself." Walburga laughed loudly as she spun her umbrella around. Smiling down at us she turned her head. "You may have dealt with our magicians, but they did their job."

Rias glares at the bearer of the True Cross. "… You planned this from the beginning, the conclave, the attack, all of it… Just to get Agreas." My red-headed girlfriend, clenched her fists in anger. "There still many devils that support the previous Devil Kings. If the son of the previous Lucifer appears, then it isn't shocking that they still have support."

Sona crosses her arms in anger. "What are you planning to do with the city… No what is in Agreas?" As she spoke the city vanishes in a flash of light… The entire city… It's just gone, they just took it straight from the sky… Hell they took it without even destroying the barrier, I hope the people and everyone else got out.

Walburga smiles as she looks at the spot. "Well- "Just as a spoke a magical circle appeared near her ear, the smile on her face vanished. "What!" She shouted in shock, looking up at the sky we all followed her gaze. A large crack appeared in the barrier, and it is getting bigger by the second. Suddenly the barrier fell apart, revealing the normal sky of the underworld. Who broke the barrier? Who had the strength-

"Scatter!" A flash of light fell from the sky and landed right in front of me. Impeded in the ground at my feet is…. "The True Longinus…." Looking at the spear in shock, I turned my head seeing a note attached. Reaching out I took the note and read it, a look of confusion on my face. "Really? On our side?" The spear vanished after that, along with the note… Cao Cao… He's back… but could he really be on our side?

Walburga sighs and shakes her head. "I never expected that, but it's too late." Walburga has a smirk on her face and snaps her fingers. Multiple magical circles appeared in the sky, hundreds of evil dragons appear… And they aren't alone, appearing with them is the remaining members of the RDK. "I love annihilating things, and I know your all exhausted try your best to play with us. Just for a little longer!" Swinging her umbrella down, the evil dragons charged.

The fallen angel smirked at me, and looked at her people. "Now stick to the plan and we'll- "Raynare started to order her people, none of them seemed intent on listening to her.

"I really want blondie down there! Just thought of killing and eating his flesh, just makes me all tingly inside!" Freed shouted licking his lips as he eyed Kiba hungrily. Tossing off his red robe, the ex-priest revealed he is wearing… his priest robes. Drawing two swords of light, the silver-haired freak jumped for Kiba. "Look out blondie knight, because I come!"

Frowning my best friend charged for the freak. Kiba summoning a holy-devil sword, blocked Freed's initial strike. Jumping back Kiba activated his acceleration technique, shooting forward like a rocket. "You really are like a cockroach." Dodging a sword strike, Kiba sent a swift kick into the freaky man's back. Just because the knight fought with blades, didn't mean he didn't know how to use his body.

Stumbling Freed grinned widely and laughed. "Ahaha that's funny, because they added cockroach DNA to me!" Freed growled as his body morphed into it's freaky chimera form. "Come to papa!" Freed laughed insanely, as he swung his swords wildly. "I think after I eat and shit you out, I'll eat you again just for fun!"

"That is disgusting." Kiba blocked in the incoming strikes back peddling until he was literally against a wall. Jumping into the air, Kiba flipped over Freed and stabbed his sword into the ground. "Sword Birth!" Behind Kiba multiple holy devil swords appeared, Freed jumped into the air to avoid the attack.

"That the best you got!?" The mad ex-priest shouted.

Smirking Kiba switched to a holy-sword. "No, but this is." Appearing around Kiba were his knight troops, the knights all were wielding the demon swords. "Gotcha." Freed found his arms, and legs missing. While the rest of his body was incased ice, standing to his feet the knight looked around before taking off to fight more the evil dragons.

Belle who had been watching all of this shook her head. "I guess it's my turn, and I choose the little angel. She tainted my pet before all those others!" Belle the crazy blue-haired bitch, that wanted to make me her toy glared at Irina. Summoning her Sacred Gear and tossing off her red-robe, she charged for Irina. Her balance breaker coming over her body.

Eyes going wide, Irina avoided getting stabbed. Swinging her sword, she summoned her angel wings and flew toward Belle with an angry look.

"I won't let my best friend fight alone!" Xenovia charged into the fight, and the two swordswomen fought the blue-haired bitch.

Belle avoided Xenovia's attack but was smacked by Irina. "You're fighting two of us, don't forget that!"

Spinning around the blue-haired bimbo, growled and spread her wings out wide. Summoning a large amount of water and ice, she created multiple clones of herself. "Then let's even the odds!" Creating a sword made of ice, Belle flew around the battle field along with her copies.

"You and your big mouth." Xenovia mutters as she sliced through a water copy of the crazy girl.

Irina smiles sheepishly flipping over another copy. "Hehe… Sorry about that Xenovia." Holding out her hand the angel, created a blade of light and threw it through an ice copy. Flying into the air she blocked an attack from the real Belle, kicking her in the stomach Michael's Ace turned her head. "Hey what did you mean I tainted your pet?" Irina asked in confusion.

"Like you don't know." The crazy bitch snarled angrily, firing out a spike of ice at the angel. Flying out of the way Irina still looked confused but didn't even bother talking any more.

Xenovia spreading her devil wings flew up and suddenly a copy of herself appeared! Holy crap she learned to use the Excalibur nightmare! Both Xenovia's began to cut through the copies, until only the real Belle remained. "It doesn't matter you're going down!"

"That's right!" Irina created a circle of light and tossed it around Belle, using her power she closed it tightly around the crazy bitch. "Xenovia now!"

The wielder of Ex-Durandal flew forward and struck the wielder of Crystalfang, using the pure destructive power of her sword. Ex-Durandal destroyed Belle's armor and knocking her unconscious. Landing on the ground, both Xenovia and Irina smiled clapping her their hands together. "We did it!"

"Amen! I shall give thanks to Lord Michael! Uh… After this fight!" The Ace of Michael's Brave Saints, looked around as evil dragons surrounded them. Both swordswomen looked at one another and nodded with smiles. Taking off they both began to tear through the horde of dragons.

 **(AN: I know what your going to say, that Freed and Belle went down too fast… Well here are my reasons for them going down like they did. They were all training to fight Magnus and learning how to deal with him. Each person had a certain job to do in fighting him. Technically the plan for the RDK was to take Magnus together. When they fought separately, it was either on orders. Like Xander, Belle or Ezekiel, and if they could kill him or 'tame' him in Belle's case. Then whatever. Which means they weren't prepared for the others, or as prepared as they should be.)**

Shaking my head, I looked up to see Nihilus staring at Gasper. "Forbidden Balor View, I've heard it is considered a Longinus… I want it." The yellowed eyed teen made a move for Gasper, a hole appearing in his chest. Crap Gasper better be careful… Wait where is Dora the devil explorer! Looking around I couldn't find the damn devil, gritting my teeth I tried to search for the devil but was stopped by Raynare and a hooded figure.

"Sorry lover boy, your ours." The fallen angel smirked at me a spear of light in her hands. Tossing off her red robe, Raynare revealed her… original BDSM outfit. Pointing at the spear at me, Raynare had a crazy smile on her face. "I believe you still have to die for me."

Jumping out of the way I avoided getting impaled, while glaring at the fallen angel. "I beat you once remember, guess I'll just have to do it again." Despite my fear, I had to fight her. There is literally nothing else I could do. Growling I summoned a red orb of energy and tossed it at her. The hooded figure jumped in the way, blocking the attack with an outstretched hand. "What's the matter Raynare, can't fight me on your own?"

"Oh, I could but… I am not taking any chances with you. Plus, having him fight you is too delicious." A small smirk appeared on her face, leaning up she spoke in a hushed tone to the man next to her. Though I could still hear her… and what she said freaked me out. "Kill him and you'll finally be free."

The figure stiffens and slowly looks at me. Lifting his hands, the robbed figure began to shake. He looks hesitant… even if I couldn't see his face, I knew he was… Who is this guy? Looking down the hooded figure sighed. "I don't want to fight you… but I have no choice. Forgive me…" Shaking he slowly extended his left hand, and in a flash of gold light my jaw dropped. On his arm is a golden bracer/gauntlet, with a light crystal blue gem. The clawed fingers of the gauntlet were dark blue, with silver tips. Charging forward the hooded figure's hand became encased in golden flames.

I avoided the attack by taking to the air, but Raynare and her ally followed me. "Strange… You wound familiar… Have I threatened you before?" I asked in confusion… Seriously who is this guy? He sounds familiar, and from the looks of it… He has a dragon Sacred Gear…

"Pirates of the Caribbean, Captain Jack Sparrow. Right?" The hooded figure nodded at me. "Nice choice."

"Huh… You get my references!?" Someone gets my references… and appreciates them? I am very confused, and happy. This is weird.

The hooded figure nodded again. "Yes, I do."

I wanted to say more but Raynare interrupted our little pow-wow, by tossing a spear of light at me. Shooting it down with a dragon blast, I charged the for the fallen angel. As we fought, I had a good view of the entire battle field. Walburga had thrown her fiery cross into a section of the school, destroying it. Sona raced out there with Rossweisse following her, both created magical barriers to block the fire. Yet each blast of the True Cross, was stronger and stronger both girls were struggling to hold the barrier up.

Fucking hell…I need to step in right away! "I who shall awaken, I am the Red Dragon Emperor who walks the path of light! I follow my Dreams and have an Infinite hope! I shall become the Crimson Emperor! I will show a bright new future!"

" **Dragon Promotion: Crimson Emperor!"**

Turning into my crimson armor, I flew toward Sona and Rossweisse. Only to be smacked away by Raynare. "Gah! Shaking my head, I stared the fallen angel, who wagged her finger at me.

"Naughty boy, you have a date with me." Smirking evilly the fallen angel dive bombed me, summoning another spear of light the fallen angel tossed it at me.

Smashing the spear of light, I avoided her dive bomb, and turned around in time to block an uppercut from her partner. Okay whoever this guy is… He's strong, … and I can't get a read on him. Like at all, his spirit is completely suppressed and if I wasn't paying attention…. He would get me… I hope someone can help Sona and Rossweisse, because I don't know if I can get to them in time.

"I'm sorry but you must focus on us." The hooded figure held out his gauntlet, and the gem began to glow.

" **Rise! Rise! Rise! Rise! Rise! Rise! Rise! Rise! Rise! Rise! Rise! Rise! Rise! Rise! Rise! Rise! Rise!"**

A golden aura surrounded his body, his power steadily began to grow… He has his own version of Boost? Oh, that is just bullshit! Did they make another copy, of my Sacred Gear? Only one without the ten-second limiter? The hooded figure created a golden sphere and launched it at me.

" **Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!"**

"Dragon Blast!" Firing off an almost identical red orb, the two powers clashed causing an explosion. Falling back into the school building itself, crashing into a classroom. With a grunt I climbed out of the shattered remains of a desk, I moved to the hole in the wall and saw that Sona and Rossweisse were safe for the across the field is Sona's other two bishops, help strengthen the barrier. Yet even with their combined efforts the True Cross was beginning to win out. Just as their barrier broke, someone moved in front of the flames… It's Saji! He covered himself in his rook armor, and had his entire body encased in black flames. Pushing back against the purple fire, Saji struggled to keep his flames up. "I… Won't… let you…hurt them… Or the… School…. Ahhhhh!" The holy flames consumed Saji's cursed and covered him. Screaming in agony the devil pawn, still pushed forward….

"Run Saji! You'll die!" Sona shouts in shock.

Despite the massive amount of pain, he should be in Saji kept pushing forward. Even as his flames started to die, and his armor fell apart. "I… I wanted… to become like Magnus… He became a devil pawn… around when I did… He's so weird… and makes strange jokes… yet… He always gives his all… for his friends…." Stumbling the blonde caught himself. "… I wanted to be like that… be someone strong… someone people can depend on…Yet… Every time… I got closer to him… He jumped ten spaces ahead of me… No matter how hard I trained… he always surpassed me… and that is when I realized I couldn't surpass him…" Suddenly Saji's black flames consume his body and begins to devour the purple fire. "I realized… That I can do something else, I don't need to surpass him… I want to become a teacher… I will become a teacher and I will show them that they can be strong, no matter what!"

Sona began to cry at Saji's resolve… or because of his pain… maybe a mixture of the two. Hell, the girls that were in love with Saji, were crying as well.

"Ahahahahaha! It's useless! This school will burn, you will burn, those kids will burn!" Walburga laughs evilly as she pushed forward, but something strange happens…. A large black snake, made of fire appeared next to Saji.

" **Forgive me for being late other half."**

Saji's helmet was now gone so I could see he is smiling. "Vritra!? You've come back!"

Vritra nods a smile his eyes glowing brightly. **"Yes, I have, and it seems like you have grown a lot."**

"Yes… and I feel like a weight has been lifted off me…" Saji said as his entire body began to glow in a purple light…. I know what's going on, I've seen this before. With Kiba, with Mason, and with myself. He has peaked, his thoughts and wishes oppose nature, going against the balance of the world…

"Oho just because your little dragon came back, doesn't mean you can beat me!" Walburga laughed mockingly.

" **Relic user! Do not underestimate my black flames!"**

"Let's do it Vritra!" Saji shouted his eyes blazing with anger.

" **My other self, I have waited for you to realize this for so long! Now let us show them the power of my evil flames! Let us show them why I am called the Prison Dragon!"**

"Balance Break!" The black flames and purple light exploded out, pushing the purple flames completely away. The very ground which he stood on began to crack, while an aura of dread passed through everything. The evil dragons that were near Saji all died, consumed by the dark flames. When the light died down Saji was incased in jet-black armor, with multiple bladed tentacles growing from him. Black flames completely covering his body, the armor gave off this evil aura… It reminded me of Nic and Dracul to be honest. The armor looked more complete then his Dragon one… hell it reminded me of the Boosted Gear's Scale Mail. Only the helmet looked like Isaac's from Dead Space.

"Malebolge Vritra Promotion, our flames are like the flames of hell. Let us see if your purifying fire can match my cursed flames!" Saji's voice it is a mix of his own and Vritra's… He and Vritra fused, their spirit energy it's become one…. Holy shit that's frightening. Extending his hand Saji released a torrent of black flames toward Walburga. The magician created a purple cross to block the attack, but Saji's black flames consumed her attack and pushed her back. Some of the evil dragons flew toward Saji in hopes to kill him, but the tentacles of armor wrapped around them all. Within an instant they all turned to dust.

"Malebolge… The deepest level of hell, it is the place where the evilest of souls are sent too." Rias stated in shock her eyes wide.

"…. His Balance Breaker has a curse too it… Any who approach it carelessly will be cursed to death…" Tsubaki stared in fear at the blonde. No kidding…. The evil dragons around him are just following to the ground, some are bleeding from their eyes and ears, others began to choke on bile… each death was worse then the last. Hell, one of the evil dragons had its scales/skin turned inside out. None of them thankfully touched our people, I guess Saji has full control over his powers.

Taking off into the air on wings made of black flames, Saji crossed his arms. "Let us see your power Relic user!"

"Interesting, very interesting!" Walburga takes off further into the air, with a gleeful look on her face. Both flame users began to have an epic… fire fight. Good luck Saji… The entire battle which froze to watch Saji's transformation, went back to fighting when Walburga and the devil pawn disappeared. Continuing my fight with Raynare and the hooded figure, I had to wonder where did that freak Diodora go? He had to be around here somewhere-

"Ah!"

That's Asia! Turning to the scream my eyes widened, Dora had Asia in his grip. He must have sunk up on her while we were distracted, and from the looks of it… He has a barrier up to protect himself, from us and my familiars who were behind him. The creepy bastard had his eyes partially opening, showing off his red/yellow eyes. His lustful and very sick look on his face. "Oh no use struggling, my dear sweet Asia. I plan on taking you away with me." He purred, as he traced his hands down her chest… That bastard-

"Oof!" Shaking my head, I glared at the hooded figure who slugged me…. Damn it! Avoiding another attack from the hooded guy, and Raynare... My eyes widened in horror as a teleportation circle, appeared underneath Diodora. He's going to take Asia! No! "Let go of me you bastards!" By now Raynare and the hooded figure gripped me by my arms, forcing me to watch. **"Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide!"** Draining them of their strength and freeing myself, I blasted off toward the former nun! I am not letting Diodora escape with her!

"You will be my queen, and I will purge you of that dragon fifth that- "Before he could finish that sentence, Asia slammed her head back into the devil's nose. As he let go of her to grab his nose, Asia turned around and kneed him in the crotch. Diodora let out a girly groan/scream, with one hand he covered himself. The other he tired to reach out to grab Asia. "You… Li-little… bitch!" The former nun, stepped out of the way. Reaching out she gripped his shirt and arm, then she tossed him onto his back a few feet in front of her.

"Don't you talk about Magnus that way!" She shouted angrily, before looking up at me. An embarrassed look on her face, knocking the top of her head, my blonde girlfriend smiled. "Looks like those lessons you gave me paid off. Oh! Fafnir he's returned, I can feel his presence!"

My jaw dropped slightly. "That was hot…" Shaking my head I finally registered what she said… Fafnir returned? If his aura returned that mean-

" **I am back kid, and it seems we were able to convince both groups of past users. We can discuss it later, after this."** The Welsh Dragon rumbled, as the gems of my armor began to glow brightly.

"Welcome back partner." Grinning I nodded, with Ddraig back I am ready to really kick some ass.

Asia summoning the Dragon Gate and begins to chant. "Answer my voice, Golden King. Crawl on the ground, and you shall receive my reward! Please come out! Gigantis Dragon! Fafnir!" The Dragon Gate glows brightly, and in an explosion of golden light Fafnir appears. Wearing a chef's hat…. Why is he wearing a chef hat? Oh look he crushed Diodora… What a horrible and yet apporiate way to die. Wait why is the Dragon Gate still open? A set of studio seats appear and the evil dragons within the area are now all sitting there… A large counter lands i with a built in stove top, cooking supplies, different ingredients, and finally a large neon sign appeared the Dragon King.

"Hello, and welcome to Fafnir's Cooking Corner." As the golden dragon spoke the neon sign began to glow brightly. 'Fafnir's Cooking Corner'. Applause followed Fafnir's announcement… Where in the world is that coming from? "Today's dish is 'Diavola Asia's Fried Panties.'. Here are the ingredients." A large board appeared showing a list of ingredients.

Diavola Asia's Fried Panties

Ingredients:

Asia's panties

Onions (sliced) x 1

Garlic (sliced) x 1

Olive oil

Salt & Pepper (small quantity)

Baking powder

"… When did this become an episode of… Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo?" I knew showing the Dragon King anime was a bad idea… but I did it anyway, and now Asia is paying the price. Once more the fighting all stopped just witness this event…Fafnir stands behind his counter and begins to prepare the ingredients… What the fuck am I witnessing?

"First your ingredients must be straight from the farm, you want it as fresh possible. Now chop the onions and garlic, but not the panties." As he spoke the dragon's eyes began to glow weirdly. "Asia, give me your panties."

Flushing brightly the blonde nodded quickly. "Y-yes!" She quickly gives Fafnir what she wants, her face beat red.

"Like your other ingredients this must be fresh, and new. Now give it a good sniff- "The Gigantis Dragon sniffs the panties, and sighs happily. "-You sprinkle the baking powder over it." Taking the can, he sprinkles the underwear with the powder. "Now put it in oil right away." Using tongs, he places the panties in the oil, which began to fry…. Okay I know all of the fighting stopped… but some of those evil dragons look really interested in what's going on… Why… Just… Why? I don't even want to know how, I just want to know why…. Fafnir happily whistled and lightly added salt and pepper, before taking the panties out of the pan and placing them on a plate. "It is done. My Diavola Asia's Fried Panties."

Several of the evil dragons begin to clap loudly…. Why though?

"Now they are ready to be eaten." Fafnir places the panties in his mouth and begins to eat them. As he ate the Dragon King gave the evil dragons a stare… A really strange stare… For a moment the evil dragon looked to be… Well looked like a true Dragon King, like Tannin. "I want you to stay as you are." At that the dragons who had clapped, began to cry loudly… What?

Asia finally had enough fell over, Xenovia caught the girl and shook her. "Asia, get up you can't let this get to you!"

"…. I want to crawl into a hole and die." The former nun groaned out.

Irina appeared and began to shake her friend. "No don't do it Asia!"

….. And just like that the battle resumed…At least for those of us who had opponents, the evil dragons just remained still. Shaking my head, I stared up at Raynare and the hooded figure. They were now joined by two more robbed figures…. So other then Euclid and Nihilus, this is the remaining members of the RDK. Digging my fingers into my palms I stared at the four terrorists, they had to be taken down now. I was about to attack but was stopped, when one of the hooded figures held out a hand. When the figure removed his hood, my jaw dropped…. Standing before me is a guy around my age, he has pale skin, spikey flame red hair the tips of the spikes were yellow, aqua green eyes, and a cocky grin. "Alex?"

"Hey Magnus, been a while." Alex grinned waving lazily at me, is one of my friends from Los Angeles. …. Now this is unexpected… Really it is… I had no idea that Alex knew about the supernatural, or that he wanted to kill me… This is… truly weird…We've known one another since we were kids, why would he want to kill me?

The second hooded figure removed their hood. Thankfully they weren't an old friend, that wanted to kill me… The cloaked figure is a woman, a little older then myself. She has shoulder length dark blonde/gray hair, with electric blue streaks, and dog ears… Dog ears? That's weird… Really weird. Shaking my head, I decided to focus. The woman looked to be Japanese, she has dark brown eyes, and pleasant smile on her face. What's strange though is she felt like a storm and an animal… The dog ears don't help that feeling.

"Greetings I am Nariko." She said bowing before me.

"Uh… You too…." Shaking my head, I focused on Alex who is still grinning.

Raynare smirks and places a hand on her hip. "Even with just the four of us we can take him, follow the plan."

"If you think we're going to let him fight alone, then your mistaken." Rias said as she walked up next to me, followed by Akeno who stared at Nariko with a curious look on her face. Huh what is that about?

"Even if you- "Raynare started to say when Alex and Nariko joined our side. "-What!? What are you doing?"

Grinning Alex pats my armor. "You really think I would help you guys kill my friend? Then your dumber then you dress." Snorting the red-headed teen looked at me with a nod. "Sorry about the scare dude… Oh hey Mason how you doing kid?" Alex waved at Mason who just turned his head in confusion.

"Hey Alex…" My little brother waved slightly, who looked as confused as I did.

"Forgive us Raynare, but we aren't who we said we are." Bowing her head Nariko's dog ears twitch slightly. "We are members of the Grigori, who were asked to infiltrate your group." Huh!? They are members of the Grigori? How long has Azazel known about all of this? "We had left the Grigori and infiltrated the Khaos Brigade, when former Governor Azazel first heard of them. Then when Alex heard of you, he decided we would join your order. Despite the fact he was ordered to work with the Hero Faction, he couldn't let someone just kill his best friend."

So, wait… Besides Vali, is this how Azazel knew so much about the Khaos Brigade? He had spies already within the group? Wow… yet why didn't he say anything to us? Especially when D×D formed? I guess he wanted to play things close to the chest… Still he should have at least told us… I will need to speak with him about this…. Also wait if we had spies in the group, then why didn't they say anything? Unless… Did the Khaos Brigade work like individual cells? Each group doing what they want, at least until they get orders from up top? Yeah… That seems to be the case, Rizevim was surprised when Cao Cao created Lilith….

"Yep which means, you might as well surrender now." Alex had a smirk on his face, tossing off his red-robe. Underneath the robe, the red-headed teen had white and red sneakers. Long khaki cargo shorts. A plain white-shirt, with a black sleeveless hooded vest. On the back is the transmutation circle for fire from Full Metal Alchemist. Holding out his arms several magical circles appeared. They looked like a mixture of a teleportation circle, and the formulas for fire. His arms erupted in fire as a small lizard like creature appeared on his shoulder. The creature had an orange body with charcoal stripes, and it gave off a strange light. "Otherwise you'll get burned!"

Nariko nods, tossing off her robe. The dog-eared girl wore black leather boots, and pants. With studded belts, a black tank top and a blue choker on her neck. Around her wrists are several gold or silver bands and chains. Electricity began to dance around her body, her hands began to grow and extend. Black claws erupted from her fingertips, as blue fur erupted over her hands. A long blue wolf tail appeared, as two deer horns appeared from her hair. "Surrender and hand 13 over to us."

"A salamander…. And a raijū." Akeno's mouth dropped slightly.

"Salamanders are legendary elementals of fire… They are incredibly dangerous, and no one… Not even the Familiar Master can go near them." Sona stared at Alex in shock…. Holy crap, that is freaking impressive… How did Alex even meet that little guy?

"What's a raijū?" I heard Asia ask in confusion.

Koneko stared at Nariko her ears pinning back. "A raijū is a legendary youkai of thunder and lightning, they are known to serve the god Raijin."

Wow… Fire and lightning? What a pair, still how did the Grigori run across them? Hell, how are they a part of the Grigori? I thought they only accepted Sacred Gear users? Huh I have so many questions… Though I think the most important question is… Why do they want 13… What's so special about him?

"I am afraid I can't let you take it." A flash of red hits Sona and her group, and when the light dies down, Euclid is standing there. His fake boosted gear, wrapped tightly around Rossweisse. The former Valkyrie struggles to get out of his grip, but the bastard has a strong grip on her.

"Euclid!" Growling I glared at the bastard, who simply smirked at me.

"Hello Magnus." Looking around the silver-haired devil nodded his head in greeting. "Hello members of D×D, forgive me but we must be leaving now. With the army and the rest of D×D heading this way, I am afraid I must take Rossweisse. She will prove quite valuable to Qlippoth." Euclid then turned to look at Raynare. "Take 13 and leave now, it still has value to us."

"You're not going to get away!" Rias and I both shouted at Euclid.

Chuckling Euclid snaps his fingers, causing the evil dragons to shake off whatever trance they were in. "Frightening, well come at me then."

"We won't lose to you!" Irina flapped her wings and charges forward.

"That's right, let's go Irina!" Xenovia grips Ex-Durandal tightly and follows her friend.

"I will also do my best! Fafnir, please lend me your power!"

"Of course, I will support Asia." Fafnir rumbled as the blonde climbed onto his back, together they join Xenovia and Irina.

Mason grinned and took off with Noble who finally being free, joined my little brother. Ragnarok followed after his fellow familiar. Pretty much all our group began to fight, though everyone had their own targets. Most of the Sitri group moved to support everyone as best they can, while Saji still fought Walburga alone. Sairaorg joined Gasper, in fighting Nihilus. While Alex and Nariko chased after Raynare, trying to get 13 back…. Whoever it is.

"Magnus, Rias, we'll handle things here. Go after Rossweisse." Kiba shouted as he sliced through the evil dragons, with Tsubaki following close behind.

Looking at my girlfriend we both nod and chase after Euclid, only a magical arrow strikes the devil. "Let my granddaughter go!"

Göndul glares at the devil her hand extended, next to her is Ravel whose fiery wings are extended out.

"It seems you are no worse for ware, you don't seem to be worn out." Euclid raised an eyebrow and sighed. "Then I will have to kill you."

"Granny! Stop!" Rossweisse struggled, trying to break his grip. "He's stronger then you are!"

Göndul grumbles and stares at her granddaughter. "Be quiet, I can at least save you from him."

Summoning his fake balance breaker, Euclid shakes his head. Euclid held out his hand to create a teleportation circle. "Even you cannot beat me, I do not have time to play with you."

The older Valkyrie creates several magical circles, firing a large barrage at the devil. The magical attacks strike the circle, and not Euclid. Suddenly the teleportation circle, lifts up into the air and begins to… Well it looked like it was doing the worm, it then stretched out and sunk in of itself before exploding. "I am afraid you are not going anywhere."

"A seal to keep me from teleporting? Very clever." Euclid said in anger, as a pair of dragon wings appear from his back. Taking off the silver-haired devil flew away from us all.

"Why do they always run…" Grumbling I scooped Rias up in my arms. If we are going after this guy together, then we needed to go fast. Jumping into the air, I was about to leave when Göndul called out to us.

"Princess Rias… Young Maverick, save my granddaughter please, please I beg you." The older Valkyrie begged us both.

Rias smiles and nods. "Of course, we will, she is not just a member of my household. She is a friend."

"She's my girlfriend, plus I made a promise to save her. So, no worries." Looking at Rias who smiles at me, we both take off after Euclid. Hang on Rossweisse we are coming!


	89. Defend the Schoolpart2:Rescue Rossweisse

**Hey guys I am back and I am sorry it took me a while. I've been busy all this week and now at work things are becoming extremely busy. So I will do my best to update when I can. Now I want to say thank you to everyone, who has supported me and my stories. It means a lot, thank you to show who faved and followed. To all those who are reading and don't have an account, thank you. Also a big thank you to the reviewers, I love hearing back from you all. Now onto the reviews!**

 **Blake2020: I am glad to know you liked the fights, and as for Serafall I haven't made a decision yet.**

 **Evowizard25: Yes that did happen in the Light Novels... Also I think everyone went back to fighting, because if they didn't... I think everyone would just be sitting around, wondering why and how Fafnir did what he did. Happy to hear you like the story so far and the Rias interaction. Also yeah I am not sure why she get's so much hate. It confuses me.**

 **Merendinoemiliano: Thanks man and thank you for the support you have shown since I've started writing this fic.**

 **WweTheBeast2015: Thanks and yep, Magnus is going to save Rossweisse.**

 **Kamen Rider W: Well I am glad you like Magnus, but hey Issei is awesome and did you know the creator was originally going to make Issei like Kiba. He changed his mind though, because he found characters like that boring. At least I think that is the reason, can't be sure. Also I get that JoJo thing now.**

 **Striker56: Good guess though not right, keep thinking though man.**

* * *

It didn't take us long to catch up to Euclid, mostly because the damn bastard was waiting for us. When we caught up to him he pointed to the ground… Why is his armor looking beat up? Did… Heh good on you Rossweisse, your no one's hostage. Landing on the ground I slowly placed Rias down, taking a moment to scan our surroundings. We were far from the farmlands, in fact we looked to be in a wasteland like desert… Is it weird that I feel at home? Meh must be the California in me.

"Euclid, what is it you want." I asked staring at him… He has said so many things, but none of them currently made sense. At least while it was all separated… As to why I wanted to know? I just needed to know… He takes Rossweisse, but from the way he looks at her… He doesn't want her for her knowledge, at least personally… He also seems like he hates his sister, but at the same time… He doesn't… Euclid is very confusing...

"There are many things that I want Magnus. I hate the current government, so I wish to fight against them. I have questions for my sister, and I have questions for myself. So many questions." Looking up into the air, his helmet vanished. "Tell me something Magnus, even if you were one only for a short time… What is a devil?"

My helmet vanished, and I raised an eyebrow. "A person, nothing more and nothing less. Just a person."

"I see, at least you have an answer. A proper one, unlike myself." Euclid shakes his head. "Much like Lord Rizevim."

My jaw drops slightly as I slowly put it together. "You… that crazy old bastard…. Your telling me that you're doing all this… Because of his belief about devils being evil? All the attacks, the destruction, the deaths you helped cause… "

Euclid sighed and shook his head. "Devils should be the evilest of all beings, we shouldn't be around other races. I always thought the same as Lord Rizevim. Now? I will make it my own."

"You want to be evil for evil's sake? That's fucking stupid… Plus isolating yourselves? That's a good way to die off you moron, isolation works only in theory." I couldn't believe what I was hearing, this guy is just nuts… What is with these guys? Seriously they are all so insane and stupid… "Also, what is the deal with Rossweisse? You look at her like… Oh you have to be kidding me…."

"My sister… I admired her… She was stronger and braver than anyone else. I admired her, and I lived to support my sister. Then… She rebelled and went to work for that fake Lucifer, and she gave her heart to that abnormal being. Rias Gremory can you imagine how shocked I was?" Euclid who had been looking at my crimson-haired girlfriend, then turned to me. "I was broken and lost for a long time. I felt like a zombie, just going through the motions… But that all changed, when I found out about you Magnus. A freak who claimed to be a devil who began to change things, that is when I decided to do the same. If a freak like you could change the Underworld, then so could I."

Rias glares at Euclid as she bristled at his words. "You're telling me that this- "She points back to the school and the farmlands. "-Is what you wanted!?"

"It's simple really, for the devil children to see a hero like him… and to begin to act like him. It doesn't seem very devilish, so I wanted to show the children what a devil truly is." Euclid shrugs his shoulders, not really caring what Rias had to say.

Shaking violently my girlfriend's face filled with rage, and tears. "You are twisted! Our species could face extinction, and yet you fight for chaos instead of peace!"

"… This is crazy… You want death and destruction, just to be 'pure' devil…." I shook my head… I couldn't believe this…He would rather see his race die out, then change and grow. Become something more…

"Twisted? Rias Gremory, all of this is twisted. My actions, the annihilation of the Devil Kings. Our existence is supposed to be the deviated beings, like the Bible says we are." Euclid scowls at my girlfriend and me. "Yet irregular beings like your brother, and Ajuka Beelzebub were born due to the possibility of the corruption of our mythology. We aren't the devils from the Holy Bible anymore."

Shaking slightly, I felt my aura flare up. "That's your reasoning? You attacked innocents…. Children, all because you have a stupid sister-complex?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing, his whole reason for all this… Is his sister decided to marry Sirzechs, and he has some weird issues regarding Grayfia? "You are just as bad as Rizevim…Oh no… "My eyes went wide in realization, I understand why he wanted Rossweisse…. It wasn't just because she had information on 666… "You want Rossweisse to replace Grayfia…"

"What!?" Rias stares at me in shock, before it clicked in her head. "That's sick… That's why you appeared in Tokyo, you didn't just want her because she could help you."

She is intelligent, and if she came to our side we could use her well. Did you know she wasn't searching for a way to unseal, but rather to place a seal on it?" As he spoke Euclid gently stroked Rossweisse's hair. "She does look my sister, doesn't she? I will make her my sister."

…. "You are one sick bastard." Growling I had to the fight the urge, to leap over there and rip his throat out. Granted I plan on beating him within an inch of his life, but he will still live. Plus, he had Rossweisse in his tight grip, the former Valkyrie had stopped fighting for the moment. Though I could see she was thinking about something.

Sighing Euclid shook his head. "Red Dragon Emperor, Ddraig. Will you come into my Sacred Gear?"

" **Are you asking me to switch sides?"** Ddraig asks sounding amused.

"Yes, I can you use to your fullest potential. I can make you the Dragon of Domination once more, you wouldn't need to be in that- "He gestured to my armor, a look of disgust on his face. "-Crimson armor, or whatever other forms he uses." Euclid gestured to himself, an evil smile replacing his look of disgust. "I could even bring you to new heights, and make you something even greater. You could truly be the force of Domination with me."

…. He's desperate… He can't beat the Crimson Emperor, and he knows it. So, he wants Ddraig to give him a boost huh? Please we are partners and friends, Ddraig wouldn't leave.

" **I see."** Ddraig chuckled but didn't say anything else.

"Yes, now come and join- "

" **I refuse."**

Euclid was about to say something else but stopped, when he heard Ddraig's answer. "What, why?"

The Red Dragon Emperor, began to laugh at the devil. **"You truly think that I would leave? Then you're a bigger fool than I thought. First you insult my pride as a dragon, by having that fake on your arm. Second my current partner, is and will be the strongest Red Dragon in history. Why would I downgrade to you? Most importantly, this host is more than a partner. He is my friend."**

"Thanks pal." I smiled at what Ddraig had to say… Though I am not sure if I am the strongest Red Dragon, but I am at least flattered by compliment.

Frowning Euclid slowly started to look desperate. "Then let's- "He held up his hand, but Rossweisse slammed her head into his face. "-Gah!" Reaching up to grab at his face, Rossweisse flew toward us.

Moving forward I tackled Euclid and slammed my fist into his face. "Good going Rose!" Equipping my helmet, I began to repeatedly slam my fist, into the devil's face. "Rias, Rossweisse get out of here! Help the others at the school!" As I spoke Euclid, threw a punch into my stomach and knocked me off him. "Oofff…" Flipping back to my feet I ducked underneath a left cross, and back peddled.

"No, we're going to fight with you!" Rias shouts as she flares her power.

Rossweisse nods, summoning several magical circles. "Yes, we can't let you face him alone. We'll face him together."

Avoiding an attack from the devil, I took to the air and summoned an orb of red energy. "I got this! The other's will need your help!" Throwing the attack at Euclid, I growled in annoyance when he countered with his own attack. If they stayed they would die… and I couldn't let that happen, despite Euclid being a fake… He could enter Juggernaut Drive… And if I wanted to beat Euclid, I would need all my focus on him.

Both women looked at one another with a frown, before nodding. "You better come back to me, you hear me Magnus!" Rias ordered in a worried tone.

"Magnus I- "Rossweisse held a hand up but stopped when I turned to her.

"I made a promise to you, didn't I?" Giving her a thumbs up, I nodded at Rias and went back to fighting Euclid. As both women took off toward the school, I cracked my neck. "Alright Euclid, let's finish this. Once and for all." Extending out my ethereal feathered wings, I slowly advanced on the devil. "So, go ahead and bring out the Juggernaut, I beat it before and I can do it again."

Surrounding himself with demonic power, Euclid marched toward me. The gems of his armor began to glow with a dark power. "Not this time Magnus, no I have something much appropriate in mind. You are the Crimson Emperor, so would you like to meet your counterpart?"

Counterpart? The hell is he talking about? "Ddraig… Do you have any idea, what's going on?"

 **No clue but be careful kid, his power is rising beyond what he was capable of before.**

Yeah, no kidding… The ground beneath my feet began to give way and fall apart. Taking off into the air I attempted to attack Euclid, but his aura kept him safe from harm. That is when I saw it… His armor began to change…But not into the Juggernaut… No this is something else entirely… Did he create a promotion form? Oh no… Bad day, bad day!

"I who shall awaken, I am the Red Dragon who will rule the Principal of Domination. I embrace the Infinite and I mock the Dream. I shall become the Demonic King. I will throw this world, into a fiery inferno! Demonic King!"

" **Dragon Promotion: Demonic King!"**

My eyes went wide as I stared at his new armor… It looked like the Crimson Emperor, though the coloring is blood red with ebony lining. The gems of the armor were now a dark jade color, the symbol of Lucifer rested within the center gem. Though that wasn't the only differences. The boots and gauntlets were clawed with dark grey tips. The helmet is shaped more like the Juggernaut's, but not as extended. The eye pieces of helmet are a dark gold, and some of his long silver hair rested out of his helmet. Six bat/dragon like wings appeared from his back. While in his right hand, is a large mace made of demonic power. On his left gauntlet a faded ethereal gold shield appeared, just from the feeling it gave off… I knew it was made from dragon slaying energy. An ominous and blue aura surrounded his armor… It strangely reminded me of the evil dragons…

"… So that's what he meant by my counter-part…" My mouth dropped slightly… Ddraig please tell how this is possible?

 **More than possible, with the use of the Holy Grail. Sacrificing the evil dragons for a power up, and combining them with the samples from your body? Yes, it would explain how he increased his power so quickly. Magnus he is a mockery to dragons everywhere. Rip that fake sacred gear form his body, show him the cost of his mistake!**

"You got it partner!" Flying forward I summoned my sword of light, swinging the blade in an overhead strike. Euclid took to the air, avoiding my attack. Giving chase I summoned my golden lance and held it out in front of me. "For someone who despise my armor and me, you sure like to copy me." Flying forward I aimed my lance at the devil, who blocked it with his shield. Pushing against the shield, I spread out my wings.

" **Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide!"**

Draining some of his strength and power, I pushed forward. "Dragon Explosion!" Releasing a large blast of power, I forced Euclid back a few feet. His shield protected him from the majority of damage.

"Yes, your armor is disgusting. Yet it's power is more than a match for the Juggernaut Drive. I had to force myself to change, just to match you." Euclid flew forward, bashing me with his shield. When I was off balance, he spun around striking me with his mace.

"Your nothing but a second-rate copycat." Grunting in pain I placed the energy of my lance, into the sword. Throwing my sword at the devil, I flew for him. Euclid blocked with his shield, but my distraction worked. Flying behind the copycat, I kicked him in the back. "You hate me and everything I stand for… So why copy me? Just to create a parallel between us both?"

Turning to face me Euclid flew forward, slamming his mace into my helmet. "While I am disgusted with your armor, it's power cannot be denied. There is more to it however. Lord Rizevim has an unusual interest in you, he wishes for you to join us. I however know you won't, and I have explained this to my Lord multiple times. Even if you did, you wouldn't be of benefit. So, I will prove this today."

Pulling myself out of crater with a grunt, I began to piece it together…. I think I finally understand…and it's… Wow… so weird. "You're pathetic…" Taking off into the air I dismissed my weapons, crossing my arms. "You pine and whine for attention, like a brat not getting there way. You act like a baby, just because big sister went and got married. Then when your boss gives someone else his attention, you throw a hissy fit. You try and change yourself to match said person… All because you want his attention…. I would laugh… If I didn't feel sorry for you."

"Shut up you freak!" Euclid tackled me his weapons gone, the devil enraged by words. "How dare you mock me!? You have no idea what you're- "

Head butting the devil and kneeing him in the stomach, I summoned my sword of light. Filling with dragon fire, I boosted my power. "Of course, I mock you. It's what I do." Flying toward Euclid I swung the blade toward him, but he blocked with his shield. My fire began to fluctuate, as the dragon slaying energy affected the sword.

"You think you have the right to judge me? What of you, you're a laughable excuse of a creature. Neither a devil, or a man, or even much of a dragon." Euclid smacked me with the mace and began to boost his power. The gem in his armor charged up with dark energy, flying backwards I held out my hand just as he fired.

" **Reflect! Reflect! Reflect! Reflect!"**

Euclid held out his shield, blocking the redirected energy. "You are an idealistic fool, who's naivety is laughable. You understand nothing of this world, you have been here for what? Several months? Not even a year, you truly have no idea how things truly are." The devil created a magical circle, ice poured out.

Summoning my fire, I melted the ice. Only to have a mace smacked into my face. Falling back into the ground, I caught myself with my wings and took off and tackled the devil. "Funny how everyone says about the guy who wants to help change things!" Charging my fist with Ascalon's power, I punched the devil's helmeted face. Repeatedly. "I know things won't change, not right away! That doesn't mean we shouldn't try!" Destroying his helmet with one final punch, the two of us crashed into the ground. Panting heavily, I climbed off Euclid. Dismissing my helmet, I shook my head. "It's over." spitting some blood out of my mouth I stared down at the devil.

"It's not over, it will never be over." Euclid stared up at me a smirk on his bloodied and bruised face.

Holding out my hand I summoned Ascalon's power and formed the gold lance. Pointing the tip of my lance at his throat I raised an eyebrow. "No, it is over. I am taking you in alive, there is much you have to answer for."

Laughing humorlessly Euclid shook his head, dismissing his armor he stared up at me and snapped his fingers. Several large magical circles appeared, all of them glowing gold… Like my lance… Oh shit. Taking off into the air I tried to get away from, whatever Euclid had planned. I was too late. Appearing from the large circles were golden chains, all of them flying straight to me. Swinging my weapons, I cut through the magical chains. Yet they kept repairing themselves, no matter how many times I cut through them. "Hacks I call hacks!"

 **Magnus get away from those things!**

 **Shitty brat if they get you, whatever hell you have waiting for me… Will be nothing compared to those chains!**

"No kidding!" Deciding to take the better art of valor, I flew away from the chains. Seeing how I can't get rid of them, maybe I can get away from them. Dodging and weaving out, over and under the chains, I almost got away when one chain wrapped around my foot. "Oh shi- "Being pulled to the ground and onto my knees, multiple chains wrapped around my body. My wrists, ankles, arms, legs, and neck. I was held down by the chains, and they all began to burn my body…. This is a deep pain…

"It hurts, doesn't it." Euclid spoke as he walked into my line of sight, a smirk on his face.

Gritting my teeth, I kept my mouth shut. Otherwise I would be screaming… The amount of pain I am in… Is horrifying… it reminded me of a lesser version of…. Samael's poison… The only difference is… It isn't killing me… Just hurting me…. And keeping my power at bay… What is this…?

"The Chains of Faridun, Aži Dahāka was held by these for centuries. At least before we unsealed him." The silver-haired devil paced back and forth, his hands behind his back. Stopping for a moment he stared at me, with a large smile. "Using our knowledge, and the magic that was taught to us by the dragon slayers. We used them in our dragon hunting, to test their power."

Shaking violently, I glared at Euclid. He killed dragons with these chains…. Did he…?

"They died like animals." He explained with a smirk. "Chained, like an animals, does that upset you?" The silver-haired devil turned his head, and slowly raised up his hands. "Of course, it does. You're a dragon yourself." Raising an eyebrow, the devil stared at me in confusion. "Why do you look so shocked? I told you that devils are evil beings, doing something like this is normal. Just like destroying that school, now… I should leave you here and watch this place be destroyed. Then burry you in the ground, and let you suffocate but…" An evil grin appeared on his face. "I rather beat you to death." Slamming his left fist into my face the devil began to repeatedly punch me.

Each slam of his fists felt like a freaking meteor, I am not sure what's worse. The chains, or his fists? Grunting out in pain, I did my best not to scream out. I am not going to give him the satisfaction. That just made his beating even worse, every punch became harder and they were becoming more frequent.

"Why aren't you reacting!?" Euclid glared at me. Gripping my hair, he forced me to look at him.

Despite the massive amount of pain, I was in… I didn't pass out. I've faced worse than this bastard. Shakily I began to grin, showing my bloody teeth off. Spitting in his face, I shakily began to laugh…I wanted to scream, or cry, pass out… I decided on laughing, no matter how much it hurt. "… Because you hit like a bitch…"

Growling in frustration Euclid punched me again, before wrapping his hands around my throat. "No more debate or playing around. You die now." Gasping for air I struggled to get free, but nothing seemed to do anything… Slowly everything started to turn red, while I struggled for air… my vision slowly faded, and my lungs felt like they were going to burst.

 **Partner you can't die here! You have survived worse than this! Now break those chains and kick this bastard's ass!**

Free… I need… To…g-get…free….

" **Penetrate!"**

Air filled my lungs, greedily I began suck in the life-giving oxygen. Panting I slowly looked around in confusion…. I was free from the chains… but not only that… Euclid is now behind me, and he looks utterly confused. "Ddraig…" My voice is raw, coughing out blood… My brain tried to process what just happened.

 **The previous users mine, and the White One's have come to an agreement. Much like Albion and myself, you and Vali. This is my former power, the power to Penetrate any defense. Your desire and wish to be free helped bring it to light. Your body forced itself through the chains, and through that devil's body. Now kick his ass!**

Shaking my head, I struggled to stand to my feet. The crimson armor around my body all vanished, leaving me with two black gauntlets. "… Euclid…. Lucifuge… You've made a poor decision, and now you must pay!" The ground beneath me began to burn, as a black and gold aura surrounded my body. "I who shall awaken…"

"No, no!" Euclid charged forward but my aura and body forced him into the ground onto his knees.

Slowly turning around, I glared at the devil. "I am the one who has mastered the paths of Domination, and Supremacy and left them both behind. I am empowered with the Infinite, I am a part of the Dream! I shall soar beyond the Heavens and become the Celestial Dragon! And I will reign my fiery wrath upon you! Celestial Dragon Drive!" In a flash of black and gold light, my body became incased in armor. Looking down at my long spear like weapon, I gripped it tightly before stabbing the weapon into the ground.

Marching toward Euclid, I planned on ending this quickly. Because the moment this form vanished, I was going to be out cold or dead.

"No, I won't let you beat me. Not here." Taking off into the air, the devil summoned his mockery of my crimson armor. Boosting his power, the devil snapped his fingers. Several of the mass produced evil dragons appeared. Not sure where they came from, but it doesn't matter. The dragons all charged toward me, and that was their final mistake.

"Celestial fire." Holding out my hand, golden fire raced out burning the devil dragons. It did more than just kill them however; my attack divided their power, and live force. Feeding all of it into me, pouring that all into my body's natural healing and stamina. I took off into the air, flying toward Euclid I punched. The devil raised his shield, but my fist simply slipped through it and right into his face.

"Ahh!" Euclid fell back, but he wasn't down. Swinging his mace, the devil found his attack just bouncing off thin air. "W-what…?"

"I can reflect all attacks, penetrate all defensives like this. You never stood a chance." Gripping Euclid by the throat, the I tossed him onto the ground. As the silver-haired bastard fell to the ground, I flew after him. Landing on the ground, I stared at the Chains of Faridun. An idea coming to mind, using my Penetrate ability to protect myself. I picked the chains up, dragging the golden links of metal toward Euclid. Attaching them to the devil's arms, I flew back and charged energy. The center of my armor, opened revealing a crimson gem.

" **Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!** **Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!** **Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!** **Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!** **Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!** **Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!** **Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!** **Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!** "

 **This will take all our remaining energy, but it's the right move kid. This move we are going to attempt is forbidden, but because of you we can use it. Turning dreams into reality, let us show this bastard we are the only Red Dragon Emperor… No let us show him we are the Celestial Dragon!**

"Euclid Lucifuge. I am Magnus Maverick, the Red Dragon Emperor. The Celestial Dragon, and there is only one of us!"

Shaking in pain Euclid charged up energy in his chest as well. " **Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!** **Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!** **Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!** **Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!** **Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!** "

As he released his energy, I did the same. "Longinus Smasher! / **Longinus Smasher!"** Both attacks clashed for a second, but mine overcame his. Enveloping the entire area we stood, in a bright crimson/green light.

* * *

Panting heavily on the ground, my armor is completely gone I am on the verge of passing out. Yet I did it… No, we did it… Ddraig and me… We won… Euclid… Is surprisingly alive… but he is in bad shape. His entire left arm is now gone. His fake sacred gear? Destroyed utterly…. The wasteland around us? Has turned into silver-glass, a giant gold fire burning brightly. Right where our beams had met. The entire sky… had turned crimson, gold, black, and green…. Holy shit….

 **As amazing as this is kid, don't use that power again. At least not for while or repeatedly, okay? It's forbidden for a reason, and its power can… as you have seen… Change your environment, drastically. Furthermore, even with your stamina, extreme fatigue and exhaustion will hit you. Even just from a single use.**

"…. No shit… I need a nap…" Groaning I stared at the sky, and I could feel everyone approaching… They should be here soon…. Thank goodness…

"… What is with… the crimson color…" I could hear Euclid say. "… Sister… what is it about red…?"

Normally I would ask him about that… But fuck it I am taking a nap, I deserve that much.

* * *

"… I think he is waking up, give him some air."

"Thank goodness… I was worried that Twilight Healing didn't help…"

"He'll be fine, the kid's too stubborn to die. Though I would suggest back off, he may take a bite out of you."

Groaning I opened one eye, standing around me is… Well my group… Smacking my lips, I looked around. I seem to be in a medical tent of some kind, on a cot. I also have an IV in my arm… Several actually. "… Did anyone get the number of the bus that hit me?" Snorting everyone shook their heads and laughed.

"Yeah he's fine." Mason cackled tiredly as rubbed the back of his head.

Azazel had a smirk on his face, shook his head a small frown replacing his smirk. "You're something else kid. Sorry I missed the party."

"You're fine…" I grunted out, my voice still raw from nearly being choked to death.

Frowning slightly, Akeno walked away and came back with a glass of water. "Sip slowly." She told me as she passed the glass over to me.

Shakily I sat up with help from Kiba and Gasper, and slowly sipped at the water. "Thanks." Coughing I cleared my throat and continued to sip. As everyone began to explain, what I missed when I had fallen asleep. The Underworld's army had shown up not long after that, along with the remaining members of D×D. They all began to help repair the school and town…. Surprisingly, Euclid hadn't been teleported out of here. He is unconscious but under heavy guard…. Not sure why he is still here, but I'm fine with that.

I had a promise to keep regarding that bastard.

Sadly, Walburga hadn't been captured, she had escaped with Aži Dahāka. Though not before Saji inflected a heavy curse upon her, what that curse is we don't know. After the battle he had passed out and was taken to the hospital along with the other injured. Like the dad's or Lirenkus… Hopefully the little guy is okay. The only reason I didn't go is… Well according to what Azazel said, even unconscious I refused to leave. After making sure I would survive without a trip to the hospital, one of the doctors had set up an IV for me and said that I am to remain on bed rest. For like… Forever or close to it at least.

I learned that Raynare had gotten away, along with whoever 13 is… and Alex and Nariko had went after them. Though Alex had left a message, saying he would talk to me later. Also, when the city of Agreas was taken, the civilians were all teleported out. Which meant we didn't have a mass hostage situation, but what could they want from Agreas? Or I should be asking, what is in Agreas that could help them? I know technology from the old Devil King era, but what does Rizevim know that we don't? I had asked what Azazel about it, but even he had no idea. He did say we should ask Ajuka about it all later. As we talked the others had left, some to get some rest and others to go help out with the repairs.

"Azazel… did Rias tell you about what Euclid said, about Rossweisse's essay?" I asked looking up at my mentor. At the time I didn't really think about it too much, I couldn't really afford too, but now that I did… It's frightening, if Rossweisse was researching a way to seal 666…. Then if someone reversed the sealing process… Well it would be like a backdoor program, within a firewall.

Nodding the fallen angel crossed his arms. "She did, and she clarified the points for us. I'll give you a full report on it later, suffice to say, her spell for sealing will be our trump card." Shaking his head, Azazel had a small smirk on his face. "You can't tell what will happen in life, speaking of…" The smirk on my mentor's face dropped. "We received a message from Sakra, he has decided that Sun Wukong's successor as his vanguard will be Cao Cao."

Freezing I finally understood the note… Cao Cao… is serving Sakra? For some reason I am a little worried about that, from what I have heard about that god… Well having the True Longinus on his side, is not a good sign. "That's not good."

"No, it isn't but we can worry about it later." Azazel sighed before rubbing the top of my head. "Get some rest kid, you're going to do need it… Oh by the way, I saw the aftermath of your battle with Euclid." A small smirk appeared on his face. "You really over did it this time, turning the wasteland into a glass field? You are turning into a monster of a powerhouse, keep this up and I am sure you will fully bring out your true power." With that the fallen angel left, leaving me alone in the tent.

Blinking I slowly thought over what he just said… I did do that… Didn't I? Well… Crap I didn't mean to do that…. Speaking of things, I didn't mean to do. Looking down at my arm, I summoned the Boosted Gear. "Ddraig… Did I really unlock a new power?"

" **Yeah you did kid, though you did all of it instinctively. We will need to train to use it, but- "** The dragon began to laugh slightly. **"-You've done well, this is why your one of my favorite hosts."**

Smiling slightly, I lowered my hand and laid back on the cot. "Thanks pal… "With a groan I closed my eyes, I decided to sleep a bit more. I can think about everything that has happened, later when I am fully rested. Slowly I started to drift off to sleep, when someone came rushing into the tent. Opening an eye, I could see it's my fellow leader of D×D.

"I'm sorry for being late! Uh… I'll handle the aftermath of the battle!" The Joker of Heaven bowed before me in apology, turning around he ran off….

Groaning I shook my head. "He does know that while it was three hours for us, only three minutes passed out here?" Snorting I closed my eyes and went back to sleeping.

* * *

I only napped for another hour or so before I got up and went to go help. Despite the fact the doctor, and several others wanting me to rest. I just couldn't, plus when Azazel came by again he brought a present… Tannin sent me a dragon apple… Which really boosted my energy and cured whatever exhaustion I had. It also fixed my hunger problem. So, I was free to help out. Though everyone watched me to make sure I didn't overdo it.

After working for a couple of hours, the Occult Research Club gathered in the medical tent. Asia has fallen asleep, same with Gasper and Mason. The former nun had been busy healing others, so she is trying to recover. While Gasper over did it with fighting today, and Mason despite his training is still just human. So, the two of them were asleep as well. Smiling slightly, I took seat, and propped my feat up. As I did Noble jumped into my lap, while Ragnarok rested on my head.

Sitting in a chair not far from me is Kiba, the blonde knight is reading through a random book. Xenovia and Irina were polishing their blades, Rossweisse is drinking tea with Ravel, while Koneko dozed not to far off. Akeno and Rias were both talking quietly. We all relaxed for a few minutes in silence, when my red-headed girlfriend spoke up.

"Everyone, during the winter break we should have another training camp."

Blinking I looked up from petting Noble. "Like what did during the summer? Are we bringing the other members of D×D?" If we trained like we did over the summer, only with the rest of D×D… Then that would be… Well crap. I can only imagine training with Tannin, Uriel, and Azazel again. Then add in Vali, Saji, and everyone else? Well who knows what would happen.

"Yes, I believe that would be best. We have been asked for help, well specifically D×D has." Rias placed her hands on her hips. "Dulio wanted to tell you himself, but he told me since you were asleep. Heaven has asked us for aid. So, we will be going there near the end of the year." That got my attention…. Heaven? We're going to Heaven? That is… Interesting… My question is what does Heaven need from us all? "I will be speaking with Sister Griselda about it more."

Huh, that sure is interesting… I've always wondered what Heaven was like, Irina spoke about it sometimes. Though she never fully described it, she just kept alluding to it's beauty.

"Rias, I think it's time." Xenovia looked up from her sword, a determined look on her face. When the red-head nodded, Xenovia stood to her feet with a large smile on her face. Irina stood next to her, nodding excitedly. What is going on? "With Sona and Tsubaki graduating this year, their will be elections held from the new student council president. I have decided to run for the position of president."

"Huh!?" I am surprised Gasper, Mason, Koneko and Asia didn't wake up from the shocked voices. I guess Kiba, Ravel and myself didn't know. Unlike the older girls in the room who did…. So this is why Xenovia had been spending time with the student council.

"When she first told us, we were shocked as well." Rias explains placing her hand on her hip.

Xenovia nods. "I plan on running in the election, but if I win… I will have to leave the ORC. I ask that you please support me."

"Well you have it." Smiling I nodded and looked around. Everyone else nodded as well.

Rias smiles. "It will certainly be interesting to see the school being run by Xenovia, now we still have time before the holidays. Let's plan for them accordingly." My girlfriend stops for a moment, and stares at me. "Oh, I almost forgot, your going back to the states soon. Do you know how long you'll be gone?"

"A few days at the most." Shrugging I looked over at Mason who is still asleep. "We just have some family business to handle, speaking of business to handle… Have you decided on who is taking your place when you graduate?"

Frowning for a moment, the crimson-haired teen nodded. "Yes, we have but it's still a secret. I have to admit it will be sad to leave." Shaking her head Rias smiles and claps her hands. "Well everyone, let's get back to work."

* * *

"This shall be a fine place." Göndul looked around with a small smile, as she created her personal magical circle. Rossweisse and I were both seeing her grandmother off, and despite the fact the older Valkyrie is leaving. Neither grandmother or granddaughter, are saying much of anything. I really wish they would say something, anything really. However, they didn't say anything…I wish they would talk…. Man, this is awkward. I wish something would break the tension… Huh look at that, turning around I spotted several of the children from the school. All of them were headed our way, I wonder what's up.

"Ms. Rossweisse!"

"Ms. Granny!"

All the kids stared at the silver-haired women, with sad expressions on their faces. All of them were begging Göndul and Rossweisse to stay, okay that is cute. Also, it's sweet to know, that they had such a big impact on them. Göndul gently patted all the children on their heads. "I will come and teach here again, and Ms. Rossweisse will come back one as well." All the kids brightened up and nodded happily. "Rose, the path you have walked and wisdom you have gained while different from our household isn't wrong. See for yourself." The older Valkyrie gestured to the children who were all smiling. "Their smiles are result of your chosen path, have pride in your work and know my granddaughter. I am proud of you."

Rossweisse covered her mouth, tears flowing down her cheeks. "Thank you, granny."

Göndul smiles and nods. "Now I will be on my way, oh and Maverick." Turning to look at me the older Valkyrie winked playfully. "Take care of my Rose, will you? Also say hello to your grandfather for me when you see him."

"Wait what- "Before I could ask how she knew my grandfather, the Valkyrie had left…. So many questions, so many. Shaking my head, I turned to look at Rossweisse. Who is blushing brightly. "You okay Rossweisse?"

"I… I-I… Yes… I just- "Flushing the former Valkyrie smiled at me. "Th-thank you for saving me…I was so happy when I saw you coming."

Turning my head, I smiled my face heating up slightly. "I told you I would come for you, and I always will Rose."

The silver-haired woman turned an even brighter shade of red. "N-next time we-we go out, m-maybe we can go to a two-hundred-yen shop?"

"Of course." Nodding at her, the two of smile at one another until one the kids look at us with a smirk.

"Just kiss already."

"Is the Dragon Knight going to kiss someone other then the Dragon Princess?"

Rossweisse turns to stare the kids in panic. "We aren't going to kiss!" She shouted her accent coming out as she spoke.

"Too bad." Chuckling I shook my head, as Rossweisse shouted at me while the kids all laughed.

* * *

After sending Göndul off, I went back to work. Rias and I both ended up clearing some rubble out of the school. The two of us worked in silence, nothing being said between the two of us. Which is nice. We are so comfortable with one another, that we just enjoyed being in the same room together. Lifting a large piece of rubble, then setting it against the wall for Rias to repair with her magic. I quietly hummed to myself.

After the wall is fixed, Rias lets out a breath and smiles at me. "Let's take a break here."

"Sure." Smiling back, I grab a couple of chairs, and sat next to my girlfriend. Leaning back in the chair, I closed my eyes. After a few minutes of silence, I open my eyes and found my hand is in Rias's… When did that happen? Bah who cares. "Hey Red, I got a question for you."

"What's that Magnus?" Opening her eyes, the red-head turned to look at me.

"Well… With everything going on… Well we haven't had much … Us time I guess. I was wondering, when we get back home… Would you like to go out somewhere?"

Smiling brightly Rias climbs out of her chair, and into my lap. Her arms wrapping around my shoulders. "Like you even have to ask." Leaning forward the heiress to the house of Gremory, slowly kisses me. "I love you Magnus."

"I love you too Rias." I was about to return her kiss when someone coughed, groaning I turned my head to see Sona in the doorway.

"Should I leave you, and give you two a minute?" The black-haired girl asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No! Yes! I don't know!" Rias and I shout in confusion.


	90. We go to Heaven on an elevator?

**Hey guys I am back with the next chapter and it should be fun. Or at least I hope it will. Anyway I just want to say thank you to everyone who faved and followed me and my stories. It really means a lot. Truly it does. Same to everyone who reads this and doesn't have an account. It means a lot to know people like this stuff. Also thank you to everyone who reviews. I love hearing back from you all. Now onto the reviews!**

 **Merendinoemiliano: Thanks dude! I love seeing jerks crushed as well.**

 **Blake2020: Glad you think so**

 **WweTheBeast2015: Happy to know you love the story dude.**

 **Striker56: Yeah they do, and it's fun to write.**

 **Kamen Rider W: I understand dude, and he could use it. Though he is funny at times.**

 **Evowizard25: Glad you liked the chapter, and yeah I am a huge fan of Norse mythology as well. Also I see what you mean by that, and I can see their point. However I don't agree with them, Rias couldn't have saved his life. At least not fast enough, too much blood loss. Plus I like Rias when she is being a boss... Maybe it's my taste in women xD. Anyway thank you for your insight once more.**

 **Ace: Ah good question, and Belle? Well you have to wait and see my friend. As for Alex his back story will be covered in the Maverick Emperor Goes Home. I have seen the new season and despite the animation change, and some slight changes... It's not bad so far. Also I just saw the movie, and frankly... I have several opinions... But I am not going to bring them up here xD Spoilers and all.**

 **Anyway I hope to see you guys in the next chapter!**

* * *

A lot followed in the weeks since the attack on the school. Lirenkus suffered, permanent side effects from the blood transfusion… Turns out he gained access to dragon magic. My magic. Which meant he had become my responsibility…Or more appropriately a Gremory responsibility. Since I am only considered a mid-ranking devil, Lirenkus and his family have become retainers to the Gremory family. At least until I become a high-ranking devil… Which according to Rias, is still going to happen. Despite the outbursts from the politicians, claiming I had no right to be one.

Anyway, Lirenkus is my… Well student now. Though I haven't a clue on what to do, other than teach him control for now… Seriously when he first discovered his dragon magic, he nearly burned his hospital room to the ground. Aside from teaching Lirenkus and dealing with that, there was another thing that came up. My family's return to L.A. and dealing with the issues there. Hell, Qlippoth attacked us while there, and it wasn't pretty. Luckily, we were able to keep the supernatural a secret, and… I ended up going to my old school's dance with the girls.

Which really surprised my friends, teachers, and other people I once went to class with.

 **(AN: The Maverick Emperor Goes Home: First chapter up is already up.)**

Well after that I made a new friend in the form of Seekvaira, turns out we had a lot in common. Well in the form of mech anime, and I introduced her to a couple of good ones. Like Zoids… Man I love Zoids… Anyway, I am getting off track. Both Seekvaira and I occasionally, talk one another about our common interests. Usually it happened, when she came here for training or delivering reports. Anyway, with all that going on, I didn't have too much free time. Though what free time I did have, I chose to spend it with my girlfriends.

Speaking of….

* * *

" _Princess! Don't worry I am here now!"_

" _Dragon Knight, I knew you would come. You always come for me."_

Watching the latest episode of The Dragon Knight, Rias and I were curled up together in my room. Recently the crimson-haired girl had a projector installed in my room, like a professional one. I had asked her why, she said it was for 'private' time… I just accepted it and moved on. As to why we were watching the latest Dragon Knight episode, well because the Gremory family has the rights to the show they send me the episodes before they air. They wanted to know what I thought, I typically watch it but usually with Le Fay or Bennia. Since the writers wanted any notes that I had for the show, I just let the two people who are obsessed with the show write what they thought.

However, when Rias asked if she could watch it with me. How could I say no? So, I am watching it with my girlfriend or one of my girlfriends… Man that is still weird to stay. Anyway, we were watching the episode and we were curled up together on a couch.

"Even in a TV show, you come and rescue me." Rias whispered into my ear, as she leaned against me.

Flushing slightly, I nodded with a smile. "I'll always come and rescue you." Resting my head on hers, I let out content sigh. Man, it sure has been a while since we had time for just us. With all the fighting with Qlippoth, we haven't had a chance to go on a date. Or even do anything else remotely couple like. Then again you could say that about me and all the other girls. It has been hard, between training, fighting, and everything school related? Yeah, it's been hard, even with Ravel helping managing me schedule. So, something like this is completely rare. Though it is nice, no more than nice… I can't find the words to describe it. When I am with the girl's and it's just one on one like this, it's always special…. Wait what is that-Looking down, I saw Rias's hands slowly sliding up my shirt. Freezing slightly, I turned my head… Um Rias… this leads to… Oh…. Not fair Red! My crimson-haired girlfriend stopped, her assault with her hands and moved on to something different.

She took one of my hands and gently kissed the tip of my finger! Damn it woman, Akeno already gave me a complex! Shivering I decided that turn about is fair play, softly blowing on her neck. I began to grin at her soft gasp.

Giving me a playful glare, my girlfriend pulled away and climbed into my lap. Wrapping her arms around my neck, the high-class devil pressed her lips against mine. Kissing her back, I think we both forgot about the tv show. Slowly tracing my fingers along her spine, I began to grin at her reaction. Of course, she got me back. She pressed herself against me. The feeling of her breasts… Oh my that's soft… Okay I think we're going a little far-Wait why is my shirt off?

"… Rias I think we should sto-"My girlfriend placed a finger on my lips, slowly Rias removed her shirt… revealing she is not even wearing a bra… Blushing brightly my mind went blank, is this happening? Like really?

"Magnus, I don't want to stop." Rias said her voice becoming husky, reaching down the red-head took my hand and made me grope her… They are even softer then-Wait no bad Magnus! Bad! We can't go too far, otherwise thing's will…

"A-are you... sure?" Wait what am I doing? I can't even be considering this… Can I?

Leaning forward the crimson-haired teen gently kissed my neck. "Yes."

I felt like my heart was about to burst out my chest… Apparently this is happening. As the two of us tentatively attempted, to take our relationship to the next level. I couldn't believe this is going to happen… I mean sure I've wanted it… but I didn't want to disrespect my parents or betray their trust. Yet… Now? My brain has lost the battle, and my body has won.

"Rias…."

"… Magnus."

Just as I was about to run up my hands up the length of her skirt, and the belt of my pants were about to be undone…. Someone knocked on the door of my room. Freezing, Rias and I quickly found our shirts and placed them back on. Just as the door opened, stepping into the dark room is Ravel.

"Pardon me Magnus, but it's- "Stopping my blonde manger/girlfriend, looked at Rias and me. The both of us extremely red. Seeing that Rias is still in my lap, Ravel flushes brightly. "I-I'm sorry! U-umm… I… Oh I didn't…"

Clearing her throat, Rias slowly stands and turns off the Dragon Knight show. "It can't be helped." Chuckling slightly, Rias smooths her hair down…. Wow she is good at returning to normal. Smiling slightly, the red-head nodded at Ravel. "It's getting close to the end of the year, and with Christmas coming up soon. Our time is valuable… However- "Turning to look at me, Rias bends down and kisses me. "-We can continue this later." Winking Rias holds her hand out to me.

… Did I get offered a rain check on sex? Taking Rias's hand I nodded… I think I can live with that.

"Magnus! Rias!" Running into the room is Irina, who looks at us breathlessly. "We have to discuss the Christmas project! Come on!" …. I think it's going to be a while before I can cash that check. Oh well, time to get back to work.

* * *

The closing ceremony for school is… Well pretty boring to be honest, but it was over pretty quickly. When we went back to our classroom, I spent time talking with Matsuda, Motohama, Asia, Xenovia, Irina, and Aika.

"Wow you sound extremely busy bro, too bad New Years was going to be sick!" Matsuda looked at me with a small frown.

Shrugging my shoulders, I grinned in apology. "Yeah sorry man, things are pretty crazy." Which is true with everything going on, I really don't have the time for anything. Even my free time is limited. "I'll try to make it up to you guys."

"Yes sorry, but with the seniors leaving the club and Xenovia running for the student council. Our club will be busy." Irina explained with her arms behind her back. Now that is true, but it's more than that.

Motohama cups his chin. "Have you chosen a new president and vice-president?"

"Yes, but we don't know who it is." Seriously… Rias is keeping her mouth shut about it all. Akeno was no help either, I even tried bribing her… It didn't work. Man, the one time she resists being herself.

"You know speaking of that, I am really surprised that your running for student council president." Matsuda said looking at Xenovia with his arms crossed. "The whole school is talking about it." That is true, I think the entire school went into collective shock. When Xenovia announced she planned on running for the council, of course Irina and Asia were going full force to help her.

"Over the break I'll be working on my campaign, because when the New Year starts… I will need to hit the ground running." The blue-haired teen said with a serious nod.

Aika grins and pushes her glasses up. "Well I'm sold, I'll help you run if you like."

Giving the perverted girl a strange look, I turned my head to the side in confusion. I knew that Aika is friends with the Church Trio, and she wanted to help Xenovia as her friend. Yet I couldn't fight the feeling, she wanted to see what the school would be like if Xenovia ran things. Granted I am helping out as well, though Xenovia told me not to prank people. She wants to win fair and square, not because I threatened them into it. Which is fair. So, most of what I would be doing is handing out buttons, and stuff like that.

"So, you guys are busy after all." Matsuda shook his head and sighs. "Here Motohama and I were hoping you would join us in watching… Oh never mind." He shook his head with a grin. "Forgot your like pure and junk."

Blinking in confusion I turned my head. "You finally learned… Plus isn't it a little weird to watch that crap, with another dude." At that both guys frowned… Don't tell me they didn't think about that…?

"… I guess playing an eroge game would fall into the same category then…" Motohama muttered as he crossed his arms and sighs. "Man, I was going to ask for your help on this new one I got. 'Child-making Princess of the Absolute Holy Castle'."

Blinking I turned my head in confusion. "Who names this crap… Also… I am afraid to ask but what is it about…Cause just from the name alone, I can only imagine." That is when I was told the plot of the game, and quite frankly… It sounded like the plot to a bad anime. The main character is a knight who stays at a hotel, and soon he visited by princess from a nearby castle. Of course, there is a story and from what I was told it wasn't bad… There is just one problem… It's a sex game! I don't have a problem with that stuff… It's just I am not into them…It's not for me. Especially since I am pretty sure, my life is just one cruel harem anime. That, or a badly written fanfiction.

 **(AN: Magnus is becoming self-aware… I may need to kill him)**

"Ah… Well as interesting as that sounds, yeah no. Playing those games by yourself, no problem. With another guy? Nope."

Xenovia who had been listening to all of this decided to step in… Oh no, what is she going to say. Just because we're dating, doesn't mean much to the girl. She still is the same. "… What was the name of that game? I wouldn't mind playing." If it wasn't for the fact that I expected this, my brain would have broken. Though poor Matsuda and Motohama, they didn't. Thus, they broke. Man, I feel bad for them… and their girlfriends…

"Oh, and it's the princess genre! That should really help us, with dar-I mean Magnus." Irina corrected herself…. Wait how would this help you? We're already dating… Unless…. They know about what happened with Rias… Oh crap…. Does that mean they are planning something, and looking for ideas on how to…? I better have Kiba, Mason, and Gasper walk me everywhere… Or just accept what will… Wait no! Bad Magnus…. Would it be so… Yes! As I struggled with my own inner demons, the conversation continued on like I wasn't even there.

"Anyway, it's almost Christmas, I wonder what kind of present you will be getting Magnus." The glasses wearing girl gave me a smirk, winking playfully…. Okay I am not sure why, but I have a feeling she knows more then she let's on. She keeps dropping hints to stuff… Oh hello Xenovia, why are you looking at me like I'm a piece of meat.

The blue-haired teen had a hand on my shoulder. "Aika told us that Christmas in Japan, isn't about spending time with your family. Instead it's about a boy and girl who care for one another, to make babies. I even heard that Heaven will give you a child right away, Christmas in Japan is a wonderful day, for those who wish for a child."

Huh…"Okay first off… Not remotely true… Second even if it was… I'm an American… " Glaring at Aika, the brown-haired girl began to whistle innocently. Seriously stop messing with their heads! Xenovia is mostly innocent… Plus Asia and Irina are pretty innocent as well, despite the corruption you spread… You know I wonder… Could Aika be a witch? Or a walking plague of perversion? As I thought over this, both Irina and Asia begin to wiggle nervously.

"…. I know your American Magnus, but we are in a different country… W-we should observe their customs." Asia told me with a blush on her face…. Wait a second… She knows Aika isn't telling the truth… Oh no… Oh no… "I… wouldn't min-mind giving you that."

Irina nods looking just as red, her arms behind her back. "… Aika's r-right, though it ch-change from when I was a child. Even though… I'm a Christian… I... I think… I could give you… that kind of present."

… My eye began twitch violently… "Aika…. I'll… "

"Thank me later Magnus!" Giving me a wave, the brown-haired girl ran off with me giving chase.

* * *

I never did catch the perverted girl, good thing too… I am not sure if I would have killed her… Or hugged her… Most likely I would have crushed her to death in a hug…. But I digress. Later that evening we were all in the VIP room, along with Sister Griselda. We were discussing the Christmas Project, it is a way for us to thank the people of this town. Despite the fact the majority of them, had no idea about the supernatural.

D×D will be passing out presents. Frankly I am alright with this, mostly because it's a way for us to give back. All of us were going to be handing out presents, and we were doing it dressed as Santa Clause. Which is awesome! I'm quite okay with this project, mainly because I love Christmas time… Okay… Maybe love is a strong word, I care a lot about Christmas. Ever since… Well, let's just say my family and I have had an estranged relationship with Christmas.

It's gotten better over the years, still some part of me dreads this time of year.

Shaking my head, I forced myself to focus. This is important and as a leader, I had to pay attention. Anyway… Part of the project, involved researching what to give the people of the town. However, we didn't have a lot of time. So, we decided to go simple, if they were young girls… Magical Girl outfits, for the father's vouchers for massages and a nice tie. Boys would be getting some action figures, and the moms were getting a coupon for a spa day.

We didn't want to go overboard and draw too much attention to the town.

"Try to keep it like a local legend." Azazel told all of us with a pointed a look.

"Now, this over here is the costumes we'll be wearing." Akeno smiled as she displayed, the costumes the girls would be wearing. The costume is extremely… Well let's just say revealing. I am not saying anymore on that. At least us guys get to wear normal outfits… Okay normal is a relative term when it comes to a Santa costume.

Xenovia turns to look at Irina. "Are we going to use reindeer?"

"I think so, but reindeer can't fly." The angel sighed slightly and shook her head.

Sister Griselda smiled. "We will cast magic on them, so they can fly."

"I'll fly without them." I muttered crossing my arms, a frown on my face. I really don't like reindeer.

Frowning Irina stared at me in confusion before sighing. "Are you still not over that?"

"Nope, he isn't. We're still not allowed near that petting zoo…Even after all these years." Mason began to laugh, along with my sisters, Irina and parents.

Everyone else just looked confused. "What happened?" The room collectively asked.

"Don't you dare say-"

"When Magnus was eight a reindeer bit him at a petting zoo." Morgan finished with a grin. The entire room laughed… Minus Rias, who gave me a sympathetic look. Though someone asked why we were banned from the petting zoo.

Groaning I looked rather sheepish. "Please don't say-"

Megan cackled evilly. "He bit the damn thing back!"

While everyone laughed, Rias rubbed my back. "It's okay Magnus."

"My brother has such weird problems with certain animals… Like that sea turtle-" Mason started to say but stopped when I glared at him.

"If you-" Staring at my sisters I pointed at them. "-Any of you repeat a word of that story, you will regret it." At that point my sisters and brother, shut up. Yeah that is one story of my life, that no one will ever… and I mean ever hear. Not even Rias will hear this story. "Anyway… I hope old man Odin doesn't mind us taking his job."

Rias shakes her head and smiles. "Don't worry about it, though he isn't the current Santa Clause."

"Wait what?" Frowning I turned my head in confusion. "How… Oh that explains why he said, he hasn't been called that in a long time… I guess someone else took up the job?"

"In a manner." Rias smiled and shook her head. "However, let's focus on the topic at hand. Now Christmas is a time for profit for us devils, Magnus since we will be busy. I will need you to help with the jobs, like you usually do."

Nodding I crossed my arms, that shouldn't be a problem. Christmas time is especially busy for devils. The requests they normally get is doubled, at least that is what I have been told. Of course, that also means that Christmas morning, and night will be busy. "Sure." Looking over at Kiba I grinned and gently nudged him. "Have fun with all those older women bro, something tells me they will want you to cook for them."

Kiba shakes his head and rolls his eyes. "Thank you, Magnus, and yes. Though I am also planning on baking them a cake, if you don't mind… Would you taste test it for me?"

"Sure, but I'm not a human garbage disposal…" Raising an eyebrow I looked around the room, as everyone just nodded. "Oh, come on! Ophis is more of one then me…" Grumbling I crossed my arms, looking at Kiba. "Just for that, I am calling Tsubaki and telling her, that you are baking her a cake."

The blonde knight recoils back. "W-wait what!? Magnus why are you trying to set me up with Tsubaki?"

Because I owe her one, and quite frankly it's funny. Though I am not telling him that. To be honest… I am worried about Kiba. He is becoming extremely reckless in his use with Gram, and that frightens me. Kiba is my best friend, and I don't want him to die because of his recklessness. Back when he first unlocked the Sword of the Betrayer, his Balance Breaker…He came to terms with his past, but it seems he hasn't let it go… Granted I don't blame him, what he went through would be hard to let go of. However, he doesn't seem to live… At least not like a person any rate. Most of the time… When I look at Kiba… I see a sword. A sword that is never fully sheathed, he is always at the ready… Sometimes Kiba talks about himself like he is a weapon, and not a person.

Most of us here, are trying to do something for Kiba. To be honest at this point, I would set him up with a chimpanzee. If I thought it would help…. I just want to see my best friend happy, and alive. In that order. If he had someone to protect… Someone outside of us, I know he would be the better for it… Maybe someone like himself.

"Speaking of Tsubaki… The Sitri group isn't here, why is that?" Gasper looked around in confusion.

Azazel shook his head. "They are still helping with the repairs and reconstruction of Auros, from what I heard they are making sure what happened back there. Won't happen again." Suddenly the fallen angel pointed at me. "Also, they can't seem to fix the glass wasteland you created, and that golden flame still hasn't gone out yet."

… Well damn… Ddraig buddy, remind me not to use the Longinus Smasher as the Celestial Dragon. Because I am thinking… That glass wasteland is going to be there forever.

 **It most likely will. Remember the Longinus Smasher is a Forbidden move, it makes the impossible, possible. Then using it with a power that shouldn't even exist? What did you think would happen?**

"Yeah… But hey new tourist spot… Right?" Grinning nervously, I rubbed the back of my head. "Hey, didn't the dads receive a lot of attention? I saw it on DeviTube?" Yeah, the devils have their own version of YouTube and they cover all kinds of things. Including news. Turns out the father's received a lot of attention, because they helped defended Auros Academy. I only found out about it, because I was busy uploading a new video… Yeah, I have my own channel. I upload videos about the Dragon Knight Products… As Magnus Gremory, the main character from the show, sometimes the others join me. Though I know for a fact that the Church Trio have their own channel, and they talk about life here in Japan.

Anyway, after the attack the dad's who helped us all fight… Became quite famous. I even heard there is talk that they may get promoted to higher ranks. Which would be pretty damn impressive, and I know that the one supporting the promotion is Sirzechs.

Speaking of promotions, Saji is supposed to be getting one himself. He finally is on his way, and I'm proud of him for it. Same with his complete balance breaker, or would it be fusion balance breaker? Either way it doesn't matter, he finally has it and with it… Comes even more options for him, power wise. Though he has to train his power first, which is something I am more than willing to do.

Though with all the good that happened, there is a lot of bad as well. We… and by we, I mean me… I am being criticized by the public, because Agreas had been taken. The reason why I am receiving most of the criticism, is simple. I am the leader of the anti-terrorist group, I am getting most of the heat for failure. Though most of the criticism came from nobles, and fans of the rating game. Though Riser and his family have been surprisingly coming to my defense.

Maybe because I am dating Ravel?

Oh well it doesn't matter… While the criticism doesn't bother me, the failure of losing the city does…. Ajuka the Devil King, still hasn't gotten in contact with us. We have no idea what is going on, and that bugs me. What could be going on? What does that madman Rizevim want with the city? Shaking my head, I rubbed the bridge of my nose with a sigh. So many things going on…. At least with the Christmas project, we have something good to focus on.

Azazel looks around and smiles at all of us. "You kid's sure work hard, going to school, this project, your own jobs, and the fighting and training you do? I am proud of all of you."

* * *

The meeting kind of ended not long after that, we mostly broke off into smaller groups to discuss the Christmas Project. The girls were discussing the costumes, they were all excited about the design… Well some of them. My sisters didn't care for the skimpy outfit, they wanted something similar to what us guys would wear. Which is the Santa hat and jacket, though we all were going with different colors. Kind of strange we weren't going with just traditional red, but eh it doesn't matter.

As that was going on, Azazel spoke with Rias and I. "Have either you spoke to Grayfia? How is she doing?"

"I can't really explain how she is doing, it's difficult." Rias frowns in confusion.

"Same… In fact, I haven't spoken to her. Not since I kicked Euclid at her feet." It's true… After helping with the repairs at the school and visiting Lirenkus. I personally transported Euclid, to the Devil Kings and Grayfia. Boy was that a… Interesting. Sirzechs and the other Devil Kings had been in a meeting, with the Great King faction and they were not happy when they saw me. Nor were they happy to see Grayfia out from house arrest. Though that was neither here nor there.

Anyway, Grayfia is busy interrogating Euclid. Which is strange, but he requested to have her be the one and seeing how he would most likely speak to her… Well it was allowed. Though not without vocal protest from the House of Bael…

"It seems Euclid… Is in a good mood, despite the fact he is being interrogated." Rias shook her head as she placed her hand on her hip. "Yet Grayfia is not treating him as her brother, in fact from what I heard… She is quite… Intense in her interrogation." Now that is true, Grayfia can't treat Euclid like her brother.

"From what I heard, he has given her the location of several hidden bases. Each faction has sent their agents to those locations, and they will be attacking them soon. " Azazel told us with his arms crossed.

"It's to easy, he just gave us soft targets." I grumbled, if I was in his shoes that is what I would do. Euclid is too loyal to Rizevim and if he were to give up something, it has to be weaker targets.

My mentor just nodded. "That's right kid, Rizevim's main base has to be Agares. Which we still haven't found yet." Cupping his chin, the fallen angel shook his head. "He must have some sort of cloaking spell over it, or something we aren't aware of yet. Even Ajuka and his people haven't been able to find anything, it doesn't help with the nobles bothering them. "That sucks. I wanted to ask more but Sister Griselda claps her hands, getting all of our attention.

"Attention everyone, it is time for us to go Heaven." The nun/angel told all of us with smile. "Once there we will discuss more of the content of the project, also Lord Michael will be joining us. He wishes to give you his greetings before the New Year."

Huh… We're going to Heaven? Now that I didn't know about, or maybe they mentioned it and I forgot. Well this should be interesting. Looking

"Have fun kids, give my best to Michael." Azazel waves slightly at us.

"You're not going?" I asked and instantly regretted it, Azazel looked hurt…. You know he jokes and plays around with a lot of subjects, even the one about his fall. Yet… right now… I could see it's a front, despite all his joking…His falling hurt him, and going back to Heaven… Or just the thought of returning must hurt… "Never mind…"

"It's fine kid, I'll go back, if they allow me to destroy my old lab." Shaking his head, Azazel walked away.

Rias places a hand on my shoulder, and squeezes. "He'll be fine. Now let us go to Heaven."

Now those of us headed to Heaven went to the basement, now instead of teleporting with a typical magical circle. We are using an angel version. Though before that, our resident angels are both praying, or chanting. To be honest I am not sure. What I do know is, whatever they are doing is causing all the devils in the room to wince in pain. Hell, even I can feel a slight tingle. Luckily, I can suppress it. Suddenly in a flash of light a halo appears above our heads, right… I remember now. The halo is meant for those of us who aren't angels to travel in Heaven, see because we aren't angels we can affect the System that God left. Staring at the halo I shook my head with a smile, this thing wouldn't have been possible, if it wasn't for the peace between the Three Great Powers.

Looking over at Asia and Xenovia, my smile became even wider. For these two… Going to Heaven is like a dream come true, sure Xenovia has been before. Though this time she will get to look around more.

"Asia, it-it feels like I've become an angel!" Xenovia shook with excitement, as she placed the halo above her head.

Asia nods a bright smile on her face. "Same! It's such an honor!"

"Hey before we enter Heaven, we should all pray!" Irina jumped over to her friends, and the three of them began to pray. Just watching them pray, just made me smile. I know that Asia and Xenovia don't regret becoming devils, but if anyone deserved to be angels… It was them. They just look so… angelic with those halos. Corny it may be but it's true.

"Ah here it is."

Turning to Sister Griselda, I raised an eyebrow. "What… Is that?" Right in front of us is a pair of holographic doors, which are connected to a large holographic gold box. "Because it look's like… an elevator box."

Sister Griselda smiles and nods. "It is indeed, please come in. We used to have a stairway, but that is from the older days."

"That's right, we had an escalator as well but that is mostly for the Heavenly Host." Irina chimed in when she finished her prayers. "Hurry!" Irina bounced up and down excitedly. All of us followed the excited angel into the elevator. Once we pass through the doors, I couldn't see anything outside of the elevator. Irina smiled at us, a golden symbol appearing beneath our feet. "Going up!" I felt like my stomach dropped, as I was suddenly pulled through the air. Looking around I saw that everyone else looked just as confused as me. The doors chime and as they open, my mouth drops. We were standing above the clouds… Way above the clouds, and in front of us is a gate… made out of pearls… Slowly he massive gate began to open.

"Welcome to Heaven." Sister Griselda and Irina told us, as we all walked through the Pearly Gates. The path looks like pure marble… yet it seemed purer than that. There are buildings…. That floated within the sky. Along with angels who walked or floated all around us…. And everything is glowing brightly… Even the sky is glowing bright.

Squinting I shook my head. "Shinny… Anyone have a pair of sunglasses?" Despite my lack luster attitude, I am just in awe at how beautiful this place really is. Shaking my head, I had to jog to catch up with the others. Apparently, I was left behind… Get it… Left behind? Never mind. As I jogged to catch up, I noticed that the angels were all watching us. Some of them were even pointing and staring. Hey that's rude!

As I contemplated the rudeness of angels, Sister Griselda began to explain some things to us. "There are a total seven levels in Heaven. This is the first one, or First Heaven. The highest floor is Seventh Heaven, it used to be where God resided. What remains there is just the System, also the Sacred Gear System is there as well."

Huh… My dad really wanted to see that place, he really wanted to know why me and Mason both had Sacred Gears. Azazel told us the system is mostly random, but I am not so sure. I think that the System chooses who would make the best user or host…. Or someone chooses for the System. I still haven't received any conformation about Jesus. He either died on the cross, or he died during the war…. Yet I couldn't get a clear answer from anyone. Mostly because no one knew for sure… I don't know why but I had a theory….

I think Jesus is alive, but he has abandoned his duties…. I don't know why, but it's just a feeling I got.

"Ah that is where Lord Michael's other Brave Saint's gather!" Irina shouted, as she pointed at a very fancy looking building. She then pointed at the sky. "Lord Michael and the other seraph are in Sixth Heaven, that is the main headquarters. The lowest ranking angels, mainly come here, which is the frontline base."

Rias stares at the sky with a raised eyebrow. "I heard that the floor structure has changed quite a bit."

"The Grigori members used to live in Fifth Heaven before falling." Xenovia mentioned offhandedly… Huh I think Azazel mentioned that once to me before.

"That is true. Currently it is the where the research institutes now rest. The Brave Saint's cards were created there." Sister Griselda nodded in approval at Xenovia. "It seems you did listen to me."

Flushing brightly the blue-haired swordswoman, kicked the ground and stared at her feet. Awe so cute, shaking my head I focused on walking. we all ended walking through security check points. We came to a large elevator, and once aboard we were taken straight to our destination. Bypassing all the other Heaven levels.

"I know you may wish to look around more, but we do not have the time. Also, Third Heaven is home to the spirit of the believers. We wouldn't want them to become riled up by seeing devils, or non-holy dragons." Sister Griselda explained as we passed by the third level and fourth level.

"Fourth Heaven is the Garden of Eden." Irina told me with her arms behind her back.

"Huh… Neat." I said staring at the large garden world, we then passed the Fifth Heaven which is filled with laboratory's and other workplaces. The Sister snapped her fingers. As if she just remembered something.

"Oh yes, regarding the laws and rules of Heaven… This place is sensitive to the will of evil, thus you must do your best to control yourself." The Sister told us with a small frown, while she isn't saying we are evil… It's best if we keep going and avoid this area.

"Which means… Magnus needs to control himself." Koneko muttered looking up at me. Everyone just nodded at that, which caused me sigh in agreement. Given my anger issues… Who knows what would happen, even one stray thought…. And I could cause serious problems. I'll have to keep myself under control during our visit here.

Once we arrived at the gate to Sixth Heaven, I let out a whistle… The gate is well… a few thousand feet tall, and as it slowly opens for us… I could see just how thick the doors are… "I am not even sure if the Longinus Smasher could break these walls… " Granted I wasn't going to attempt to attack these gates…. Though with that ability I unlocked during my fight with Euclid… I most likely could… Shaking my head I kept walking with others, until we found ourselves in front of a golden temple.

"Very shiny…" I placed a hand over my eyes, as I stared at the temple. The light is so bright, that it put even the sun to shame. Which is amazing.

"That is the current core of Heaven, where the Seraphs reside. Zebel, just above us all is Seventh Heaven, and only they Seraph may enter there." Sister Griselda explained as we walked toward the core of Heaven…. Wait are we going into the core itself? No way… Oh wait never mind, Irina and the Sister are leading us away from Zebel. "Right now, Zebel is going through some construction, most of the Seraphs are in different areas. Come Lord Michael is waiting for us all."

Huh… Interesting, so Uriel isn't here… I was kind of hopping to see him again, I haven't heard from the angel in a while. Not since that sport event, at the school. After several minutes we found ourselves in a large courtyard, filled with all kinds of flowers and flowing water. In the middle of a large gazebo is Michael, who is sitting at a large table. Smiling the leader of Heaven stands to his feet. "Hello children, it is wonderful to see you again."

"Yes, it has Lord Michael. Thank you for inviting us." Rias replied with a polite smile.

At Michael's urging we all took a seat and at the table. "Tell me what all of you, what do you think of Heaven?"

"It's shiny… If I knew it would be this bright, I would have brought some sunglasses…. Oh, thank you." An angel woman passes by and hands me some sunglasses. Taking it with a smile, I placed them on and leaned back in my seat. Michael just smiles at me a small chuckle escaping his lips.

"This is truly a wonderful place, it looks to be a paradise." Rias answers honestly as she looks around. While everyone else gave similar answers.

Michael nods happily. "I am truly glad that you all think so." Raising his hand, the chief angel summons the same woman who gave me the sunglasses. She begins to pour tea for everyone, though weirdly enough she gave me a can of soda…. Weird but cool. Who knew Heaven had its own brand of soda. "Please everyone make yourselves at home."

That we did, drinking from my soda can I blinked in confusion… This is like the best soda ever… Huh I may need to ask for more later.

"Allow me to thank you all for your hard work this year, if it wasn't for your hard work. We wouldn't be here enjoying one another's company." Michael smiles and look around at all of us in approval. "Because of your hard work, the next generation will know peace between the Three Great Factions." Michael bows his head to us. "Thank you once again." Wow… That's cool, Heaven's head honcho is thanking all of us. "Xenovia, I believe you have been here before."

The blue-haired swordswoman nods. "Yes, Lord Michael. Back when Ex-Durandal had been destroyed by Cao Cao."

Michael nods and we all began to chat about non-important things. Just idle chit-chat, but eventually we moved onto the main topic. We all talked about how we should hand out the presents, and what areas are we covering. "Ah…The one who came up with the idea for the project will arrive soon. This should be enough for a final confirmation with him, I am sure you are all busy and must return." Huh this has been a rather short meeting. "Magnus, I was told you had something to show me?" Michael asked looking at me.

"Oh right." Reaching into my jacket pocket, I pulled out a green orb and shook it. "Hey Grendel, you awake?"

" **Fuck off you piece of shit, why did you bring me here?"**

"I thought you would like to see Heaven, you know the happiest place not on earth." I explained with a grin, in all honesty I was hopping Michael could help with sealing him. Koneko's seal is strong, but I wanted some extra protection on this thing. Especially when it felt like he would escape. Tossing the orb ot Michael, the angel examined it and nods.

"I see, we shall examine it and see what seals we can place on Grendel." The head of Heaven nods before looking at me again. "After we are done, I shall return the jewel to you. I believe Azazel mentioned you wanted to place him in an artificial Sacred Gear."

Crossing my arms, I nodded. "Yep, if we can keep him from escaping but find a way to use his power… Well we would have a pretty strong ally on our hands." It's true I really wanted to use Grendel's power, or have someone else use it. Personally, his defensive power is off the charts, and if we could create an ally out of him… Well more power to us, the only problem is… Grendel won't work with anyone, and he is a pain in the ass. So, I was hopping Heaven could suppress his soul, but not his power. That way we could find a way to use him, against his former allies.

Hey if they can use Evil Dragons, then so can we.

"Lord Michael."

Freezing at the sound of the voice, I began to groan… Oh no… Not her. Walking into view is a very beautiful angle with wavy blonde hair, from her back is twelve gold wings… and she is dressed in a Santa costume. Smiling at all of us the angel strides up to us all in a very graceful manner. Now this angel like I said is beautiful, but her beauty is well… Beyond anything you could describe, now don't get me wrong. My girlfriends are all beautiful in their own right, but this angel's beauty is… well… unearthly.

This angel is Gabriel, one of the four Seraph.

Now the reason why I groaned at seeing her is simple… She is a fan of the Dragon Knight show…. Now I love my fans, they are all great. Gabriel included… but there is one problem. Girl is dumb… That's not fair either, Gabriel is very sweet and kind. However, she is she is rather naïve and doesn't seem to understand simple things… Like personal space… When it comes to me. She doesn't mean anything by it, she just likes my show and is excitable…. Very excitable.

"Oh, Gabriel thank you for coming by."

"Lady Gabriel."

"Oh my, Griselda and everyone is here. I haven't seen you since the sports day, how are all of you doing?" Gabriel smiles politely and bows her head to us, when she leans up and spots me. The angel's smile becomes even bigger. "Ah Dragon Knight is here!" Strolling over to me the angel pulled me into a large hug… Right into her breasts… Gah!

No! Bad touch! Bad touch! Well maybe it feels okay… A giant golden circle appear around me, filled to the brim with angelic symbols. Suddenly my entire body is shocked, falling out of the angel's grasp and onto the ground I began to twitch. "I want to go home now…"

"I am so sorry Magnus." Michael states with an apologetic smile. "It is a part of the system to keep someone from falling, it normally just creates a barrier to restrain them." Michael turns his head in confusion. "Strange that it electrocuted you. We may need to see why it did that."

Groaning I looked at Michael with a glare. "You don't say-Gah!" The symbols appeared once again, and the shocking continued.

"That's hot." Akeno mutters to herself with a smile and blush…. Oh, come on! The sadist/masochist of the group doesn't get shocked, but I do? That's not…. Gah! I was shocked once more.

Gabriel just giggles innocently, as if she did nothing wrong. "Naughty Dragon Knight, no thinking of naughty things, okay?" She flicked my forehead with a smile…. Damn it you're the one that hugged me woman! Of course, my mental rant, caused me to be shocked once more. Though the shock wasn't the end… an air horn began to go off in the distance. While several angel guards appeared, all of them looking around in a panic.

"Security increased." Asia stated in shock.

"Magnus calm down please." Rias told me with a small frown.

"Oh sure… I'll just go and do that…" Twitching once again, I tried to center myself and slowly I found my center. The symbols above me vanished, but not the twitching.

"Lord Michael! I heard the alarm, are we being attacked-Oh it's just Magnus, I was worried for nothing." Coming into view is Dulio, the Joker of Heaven and my fellow leader of D×D. Smiling at all of us the blonde nods his head in our direction. I tried to flip him off, but the symbols came back… Along with the shocks.

"Dulio did you finish your walk?" Michael asks turning his head.

"Ah yes Lord Michael, sorry for asking for the time. I just needed some fresh air." Dulio bows before his boss.

Michael shakes his head. "It is good to take breaks, especially during a time like this. Dulio. I believe you are helping, with the Christmas Project as well?"

"Yes of course, I enjoy giving out presents." The angel smiles widely, and boy does he look excited.

"Ah Lord Michael… Before we go, there is something else need to cover." Sister Griselda looks at the head of Heaven, with a small frown.

Nodding a serious look comes over the angel's face. "You are correct, while not related to the issue… We may need their aid. It seems the staff of the Church are being attacked." Okay now that got our attention, this doesn't seem good. "There are casualties among the leaders of the Vatican, and other branches. We are investigating to find out more, but the Evil Dragon's presence was felt… So, it is likely…"

"Qlippoth." Rias and I both said.

Michael nods his head with a frown. "Yes, that is correct. We don't know what their object is, but we must be aware."

"I have a question… Where is the Dragon Slaying Order?" I asked Michael…Certainly they could help…. I knew from the reports I have received; their members were quite deadly in the fight against Qlippoth.

Dulio looks at me and sighs. "They were destroyed… Only a few members have survived."

We all freeze at that…. They were destroyed? That is… Well… Fuck.

"Yes, please careful. If Qlippoth can destroy one of our best defensives, then who knows what they can do." Michael told all of us with a frown, and just like that our meeting in Heaven was over.


	91. Doorknob of Doom, and Assassin Attack

**Hey everyone I am back and sorry for the long wait. I was stuck on this project along with a few other things in real life. However I am back with the next chapter and so I hope it goes well. Now I just want to say thank you to everyone, who faved, and followed me and my stories. Same to everyone who reads without an account, it means a lot to me. So thank you everyone. Also thank you to everyone who reviewed, I love hearing back from you all.**

 **Blake2020: Thanks I am glad you liked it.**

 **WweTheBeast2015: Yep lots of interesting things going on.**

 **Merendinoemiliano: I am glad you liked it man, and thanks I need it.**

 **Kamen Rider W: Lemons? Sorry but no... I may come close but I can't write them. So I am not going to cover that. Also the kid thing? I am not sure they will appear yet. Oh and I am glad I am not the only one that noticed that.**

 **Striker56: Good to know you like the chapter. Yep Rias is picking up some things about the Magnus Then again he has picked up some things from her, and it shows in some of his actions. Also if you think the hormone attack is bad now? Wait till this chapter and beyond.**

 **Anyway I hope to see you all in the next chapter!**

* * *

Before leaving Seventh Heaven, I was stopped by a very familiar face, one I haven't seen in a long time. "Uriel!"

Leaning against a large building, the Spook of Heaven looked up at me. "Red Dragon Emperor, it has been a while."

"It has… Hey guys I'll catch up in a moment." Despite the bad news we had just gotten, I was happy and slightly terrified at seeing Uriel again. The Seraph along with Azazel and Tannin trained me over the summer. The three of them pushed me to my absolute limits, and their training led me to this point. Walking over to the angel, I eyed the hilt of flaming sword. I knew that he wouldn't attack me, but old habits die hard. "How have you been?"

"I have been well." He told me with a weary smile, motioning for me to follow him. The two of us walked and talked, as we briefly caught up the angel led me to… Fifth Heaven? Okay why are we here? Also how did we end up here? I don't remember going through an elevator, or down a flight of stairs... This is confusing. "I have heard of your recent exploits, and you look more like the Red Dragon Emperor now."

Okay that's high praise from him, when we trained together he would always tell me that I was less of the Red Dragon Emperor. So, hearing this from him? High praise indeed. "I… Thank you Uriel…"

"It is due to your hard work, you deserve that praise." The Seraph told me with his arms behind his back, looking around Uriel reached into his jacket and pulled out a package. "Michael ordered me to give this to you, a weapon for your fight against Rizevim."

Raising an eyebrow, I took the package and slowly opened it. "No… Uriel is this… What I think it is?" I asked my eyes wide with shock, my jaw dropping.

"It is. Michael hope's these will be of use to you, especially in your fight against Rizevim." Crossing his arms Uriel, had a small smirk on his face. "We know you will face him, sooner or later. Since you can't use the Boosted Gear, those may be of use to you."

Quickly wrapping the package up, I nodded my head. "Well… Look's like I have some new training to do…" Placing the package in my large jacket pockets, I bowed my head. "Thank you, Uriel… Also tell Michael thank you for trusting me with these items. I- "

"Lord Uriel!

Running up to the two of us is a guy close to my own age…. Okay what is this… He kind of looks like me. The guy has wild, spiky gold hair, with blue eyes and slightly tan skin. He had a silver jacket, with sky blue lined zippers. A gold angel symbol is on the left breast, while a gold and sky-blue line go down his left arm. In angelic writing along the lines is 'Jesus Christ is in Heaven'. He wore a sky-blue shirt with black angel wings on the front. To finish it off he had on baggy blue jeans, and white skater shoes with gold crosses on them.

Just from the feeling he gave off, I knew he was strong. Close to my own strength that's for damn sure.

"Nero, what is it?" Uriel asked with raised eyebrow.

"I was just told the news-Oh hello." Smiling brightly the golden-haired guy, held out his hand. "I'm Nero Raimondi, Lord Uriel's Ace."

Smiling back, I took his hand. "Nice to meet you. I'm Magnus Maverick Red Dragon Emperor, I had no idea that Uriel had his own Brave Saints."

"Well you know how it is, Lord Uriel doesn't talk much." Grinning slightly Nero crossed his arms.

"Ain't that the truth." Chuckling I shook my head.

Uriel coughed calling our attention to him. "Nero what did you want?"

"Oh right!" Snapping to attention, Nero bowed his head. "Lord Uriel, I have just been informed by Lord Michael and I must say I am honored."

Waving it off Uriel turned to me. "Nero has been chosen for the Grendel Project."

Frowning for a moment I raised an eyebrow. "Wait… Grendel Project? Is he a part of the seal- "When Uriel shook his head, my mind began to race with the possibilities? "-Wait… A project involving Grendel? You're not a researcher… Which means… Your going to host his Sacred Gear!?" I shouted in shock.

"That's right. Nero is possessed of a Sacred Gear already, Sturdy Saint. A defensive Sacred Gear. It raises the defense of the user every time they are attacked." Uriel explains to me. "He would be the perfect host, once the sealing has been completed." Okay that is a good point. "It is my hope, that by combining Grendel with his Sacred Gear that it will create a new one." Before I could ask any more questions, the angel told me what I needed to hear. "Azazel and I spoke already, we want Nero for this."

"Yep. I am extremely honored to be chosen. Maybe with this, I can beat your show." Nero told me with a small smirk, that is when I found out… Nero has his own show up here in Heaven. They called him, Captain Angel. He is basically the Heaven's version of me, which is cool.

I turned my head with a friendly smile. "You know… If you want, I can call the procedures of my show and we can do a crossover episode."

"Wait for real!?" Nero shook excitedly.

"Why not? I've already done one with Serafall's show, and we introduced a few other shows by having their characters appear in mine." Now that is true. Seekvaira Agreas wanted to create, a mech fighting show for her people. I called the procedures of my show, and we created an episode about a mech fighter ending up in the Dragon Knight world. Which in turn helped spin off a new mech show in the Underworld. Before that we created a fighting show, similar to DBZ and One Punch Man. Only it's about Sairaorg. So… I had no problem doing this for Nero, even if I just met the guy. "Plus, it helps the Three Great Powers, which is always a win."

"Man, that is awesome. Thanks a ton Magnus." Grinning Nero held out his fist to me, which I bumped.

"No problem dude."

Uriel coughed and shook his head. "I hate to interrupt this love fest, but shouldn't you catch up with your friends?"

"Right! I got to go! Nice meeting you Nero! See you later Uriel!" Taking off for the nearest elevator, I hopped I could catch up with everyone else before they left.

* * *

I was able to catch up to the others, and we all headed back to the house. Well Sister Griselda stayed behind in Heaven, she had some work to do. When we got back to the house and left the basement of the house. I could hear laugher coming from the living room. Deciding to check it out, we found a man talking with my parents. The man looked to be around the age of my parents, he had chestnut brown hair, he wore a priest outfit.

Wait I know this guy!

"Ah glad to see you kids made it back, did you enjoy your time in Heaven?" Smiling the older man nodded in our direction.

"Papa!" Irina rushed over to the man the man and hugged the older man.

Smiling Irina's father hugs his daughter. "Oh, my angel how are you doing?"

"I am doing well, and how are you Papa?" Irina asked happily.

"I am well princess." Smiling the older man squeezed his daughter.

Mom smiled happily. "Magnus you remember Touji Shidou correct?"

Pulling away from his daughter, Irina's father smiled with his hand held out. "Hello Magnus, it is wonderful to see you again. I haven't seen you since you were nine, so I hope you remember me."

"You too sir." Taking his hand with a smile, I nodded. "I do remember you, it's great seeing you again as well. How long have you been here?"

Dad shook his head. "He dropped by not long after you kids left."

"That's right. I came here to work on the Christmas Project, but we can discuss that later." Irina's father smiled, and we all went to the dining room. Since it's dinner time, we all went to the dining room to go and eat. As we ate dinner, Irina's dad began to tell stories about Irina and me when we were kids. Which embarrassed Irina and I, though her more than me. The poor angel began to flush brightly… Man this is adorable. Just like dinners with Rias and her family.

"… Then Irina shoved him into the tank, only she forgot they were tied together and she ended up falling in with him!" Irina's father finished telling the story, of when Irina and I went to the aquarium during a field trip. I did something to piss her off and so she pushed me into the dolphin tank…. She fell in with me, because the teachers believed it would be smart to have us students tied together. You know… Buddy system, it was to help us not fall into the tanks….

"Papa! Please don't bring that up!" Irina flushed brightly and stood to her feet.

"Hahaha! I am sorry, but you are so adorable when your angry like that. I can't help myself, I have to tell these stories." Irina's father laughed happily and shook his head.

I started to laugh as well, until Irina glared at me… Crap I am in the dog house now…Grinning nervously, I held my hands in forgiveness. I do not need a pissed off woman in my life, especially one that I am dating… Because she will get all the other women to turn against me. It's happened before, and I do not want it happening again. I do not like being in the dog house with these women, they can be down right mean when they want to be.

"Mm, that smells good. Mind if I join in?" Walking into the room is Azazel… Yeah this is a common occurrence as well, Azazel likes eating with us and he also likes eating for free. Stopping for a moment, my mentor nodded at Irina's father. "Ah you must be Touji Shidou correct?"

"That's right, you must be Azazel the former Governor General." Standing to his feet the angel shook the fallen angel's hand. "I hear you are teaching my daughter at school, thank you very much." After that we all went back to eating, though pretty soon we had some business to discuss. Which meant… Back to the VIP room! Once we were there, Irina's father moved to the front and cleared his throat. "Allow me to officially introduce myself. I am Touji Shidou, and I came up with the Christmas Project. I am also a pastor and the branch chief of the Protestant Church of England." From there Irina's father began to explain some things about the project, like how he came up with the idea. How we were to deliver things, and points on being stealthy. After giving us all a quick run through of the project, the man snapped his fingers as if he remembered something. "Oh yes, I have a gift." Reaching into his jacket, he pulled out a doorknob.

"You shouldn't have?" Looking at him in confusion, I raised an eyebrow.

Smiling he took the doorknob and quickly changes the VIP doorknob with the one he brought. "This doorknob leads to a very special room, and it can work anywhere. All you must do is replace the doorknob and open the door." When he opened the door, instead of seeing the hallway there is a completely different room on the other side…. Just from the size of it alone, I would say it's even bigger them my bedroom! All around there are statues of angels, saints, paintings of biblical scenes… In the center of the room is a large bed with a canopy, while not far is a set of chairs and a table. There is also a large grandfather clock against the back wall…. Just seeing this room, gave me a bad feeling.

Like my life is going to become even stranger.

"This is a special room, it allows an angel and any race… Whether they be devil, human or even dragon, have children. The doorknob creates an alternative space, that can work anywhere." Irina's father explains, which shocks the crap out of all of us. To make it worse the angel placed his hands on his daughter's shoulders. "Now Irina you get in there, with Magnus and give me grandchildren!"

"What!?"

"Ow my ears!" All of my girlfriends had shouted so loudly, that I think something ruptured in my ears… To make it worse… Mason began to cackle loudly. "It's not funny you idiot!"

Grinning my little brother had tears in his eyes. "Then why am I laughing!?"

"Son of our mother!" Jumping onto my little brother, I attempted to kill him while Kiba and Gasper fought to keep us separated.

"When you became an angel, I was so proud, but your mother and I had to give up on having grandchildren. However, thanks to the kindness of Lord Michael, I can become a grandfather!" The man smiles brightly and turns to my parents who weren't even surprised… Why is that…? "Before you arrived, your parents and I discussed it Magnus. They are okay with you and the girls having a relationship like that."

"WHAT!?" I paused mid-punch which gave Kiba enough time to pull me off Mason.

Dad looked at me with a small frown. "Even before Touji arrived your mother and I considered it."

Mom has a very serious look on her face. "… As much as we want you to wait… This world… It is dangerous and there are no guarantees." I know that look… And that tone of voice, it means she isn't joking… Oh crap! Do you have any idea what you have done!? The women are going to kill me…. With sex… Death by snu snu… Granted there are worse ways to go… But damn it, I don't want to die! Not yet! Plus, you may be okay with this, but I still want to wait… Hell at least let me get engaged or something… Oh wait… Rias and I are technically engaged…. And Koneko proposed to me in that artificial dimension

Irina's father places a hand on my shoulder. "Please give us a lot of grandchildren."

"Now hold on, don't I- "However I lost Irina's father as he became lost in his own world.

"Yes grandchildren, I can't wait! Oh you should have lots of them! Boys, girls, it doesn't matter! Oh they will be an angel, and a dragon. I wonder what they will look like!?" As he went straight into La La land, Irina who has been blushing up a storm shouted at her father.

"Stupid Papa! You're a dummy!" Irina rushes off to hide in a corner of the room… I wonder if she can make room for me? Because at this point, I am going to need a place to hide. Or somewhere to make a last stand.

"Interesting, it's quite a revolutionary device." Rias mutters with her arms crossed.

Akeno nods a sly look on her face. "Once you go into the room, there is only one thing to do… And his parents are fine with it."

… Yep I am dead….

"I don't want Kuroka finding out about this room." Koneko states with a small glare… Oh crap I forgot about Kuroka… She lives here as well…

"If she does, she will drag in him in there and will drain him dry." Ravel nods at Koneko… Shit, are they planning something now? Crap I am going have to keep an eye on them… All of them, now… Especially Xenovia… Speaking of…

"We should borrow it when we get the chance Asia."

Asia flushes brightly. "I..I-I it's a room we have to prepare for."

At least Rossweisse is keeping a clear head…. Wait why is she eyeing the doorknob…. "Oh my… I… No wait we can't… Not yet! We have to be married first, yes that is the proper order…"

Letting out a groan, I smacked my head. "If I mention the marriage thing myself… I have a feeling Mr. Shidou will preforming a wedding ceremony right now…" A heavy hand was then placed on my shoulder, and I was afraid that Irina's father had heard me. Turning around I let out a sigh of relief, it's only my mentor and teacher.

"It's time to man up Magnus." Azazel told me with a serious look.

Groaning I smacked my head. "Not you as well Azazel, can't I just have one adult who is looking out for what I want?"

"This was bound to happen sooner or later kid, you might as well accept it and move on." The fallen angel shrugged his shoulders and began to grin at me. "Just remember everything I taught, and you'll be fine."

Blinking in confusion I turned my head. "You didn't teach me anything…" While the girls were all staring at the doorknob, and I questioned my very sanity. Azazel left with Irina's father, they went to discuss more business. Kiba, Mason and Morgan all went to the training room, apparently Kiba needed their help with a new move he had been working on. Megan and Gasper both left as well, they went with Le Fay to watch television together. My parents straight up abandoned, saying they had a date night. I am now left in a room, filled with women that want me… and they all were given a free pass by my parents. Along with a room to do it in… Oh this ought to end well.

"Magnus, do you have a minute?" Rias asked, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Uh... Yeah. What's wrong Rias?" I asked in confusion.

Rias sighs and shakes her head. "I just received a call from my parents, they are asking me to return right now."

"Is everything okay?" I asked with a small frown, if she is being called back home… Could something bad have happened? "Do you want me to go with you?"

"I am not sure, it's not that it was bad news." Crossing her arms my red-headed girlfriend shook her head. "Though given its winter break, it's not weird that I would be asked to come home. Plus, I was thinking of visiting Grayfia. I will be gone, at least until tomorrow night. Also, if you were to come, then the others would as well." That last part was said with a small smirk on her face.

Staring at Rias I slowly nodded, if something was up she would tell me. "Alright be safe alright? Also say hi to Grayfia for me."

"I will." Reaching out Rias gently kissed my cheek.

* * *

"Mmmm…Magnus… We should… try one more time… Just to make sure…" Akeno mumbled next to me, her face pressed against my neck. Since Rias has gone back home, Akeno took her place next to me and she decided to hold me close. Looking over on my left I saw Asia snuggling close as well, much like Akeno. Both girls were mumbling something or other, and it was the same thing…They were all dreaming about that doorknob… and the possibilities that it led to. Luckily none of the girls wanted to try anything… I am not sure why but I just going to leave it alone… Okay sure the thought of… THAT is something that anyone would jump at, even with the stamp of approval from your parents… Yet I can't just go and do that… I am not that kind of guy…. Then again… There was that time with Rias…. Shaking my head, I let out a sigh. I'm just going to put a pin in that.

Deciding I should try and sleep I wrapped my arm around Akeno, and slowly pulled her closer. Which caused her to groan out… Geeze Akeno, what in the world is going on in your dream world? As my mind began to drift off, I felt something poke me… Okay that is weird, opening one eye… I stared at the offender… Oh it's just Xenovia.

The blue-haired girl held up a finger, signaling for me to be quiet. "Shh."

"Xenovia… What's wrong?" I whispered… You know… It's weird, other then Akeno and Asia… The other girls went to their own rooms tonight…Which is weird, since they pretty much all stayed in my room after I started to date them…. Which meant one thing, at least to me… They are plotting something… Or maybe they wanted a night to themselves… I shouldn't jump to conclusions… Okay with Xenovia I should, she can be sneaky.

"Rias returned to the underworld correct?"

Nodding I sighed, why do I have a feeling I will be caught up in something strange. "Yeah, she received a call to come back. She is also checking on Grayfia."

"I see… Magnus come with me, please." She added that last part with a pleading look… Damn it I can't say no to that face… She must be taking lessons from Asia on how not to play fair.

Nodding slowly, I detangled myself from both Asia and Akeno. Which isn't easy… Both girls have grips like a vice, anyway… After getting out of the bed, I followed Xenovia upstairs to where her room is… Okay I am not liking this… Why did I agree to this? Oh right, because I am whipped to these women and will do what they want… Within reason… I think.

"Magnus open the door." She told me…. Yep alarm bells are going off in my head now. "It's only polite."

Damn it… Sighing I opened the door and found… The magical baby making room. Yep, I figured this would happen… Yet I fell for it anyway. "Xenovia-Gah!" The blue-haired girl pushed me into the room, and shut the door closed. When I tried to open it, I found that it wouldn't even budge! "The hell?"

"Since Lord Michael went to the trouble of preparing this room, it would be a waste not to test it out. Your partner is waiting for you." Xenovia told me through the door.

Frowning for a moment… I thought over what she said, my partner?

"Hello Magnus…."

Turning around my jaw dropped…. Coming into view is… Irina… Her hair is down, and she is… Okay do all these girl's shop at the same place or something? She is wearing a slightly see through sky-blue negligee…. I have no idea what to say here… Or do in that matter…

"… Umm…" Irina looks down shyly, twitching nervously. Shakily she moves to the corner of the bed and sits down. "… D-do you… want to come and sit?"

Gulping I slowly to the bed and sit next to Irina… Looking up I try to say something, but no words came out… Staring at my hands, I had no clue what to say here… I knew why this room was made… It was for Irina and me… No just us, but for all angels everywhere to… Well... Enjoy themselves without falling and be with those who made them happy. Looking over at Irina, I gently took her hand in mine. "Hey… Irina… Do you… Well… "Frowning for a moment I shook my head, I had no idea what to talk about or do here…. Maybe I should just say the first thing that comes to mind, because that always works out well. "Do you remember the last Christmas we spent together?"

Snorting the chestnut-brown haired girl nodded. "Yeah… We stayed up all night, hoping to catch Santa Clause."

Laughing I shook my head. "We ended up falling asleep, before midnight and the next morning all the presents were under the tree."

"We were pretty clueless back then." Smiling Irina leans back, looking at the celling. "It always led to an adventure though, remember when we both ended up in Little Tokyo?"

"And how we ran into that guy in the yakuza?" Grinning I shook my head. "I can't believe what you said to him… It's almost as bad as that time, when you tried to run away. You got as far as the bus- "

"-Then I ended up calling your mom and asking her to come pick me up." Irina finished with a smile. "We sure had a lot of fun, didn't we?"

A small smile appeared on my face. "Yeah, we did. I'll never forget those times. They'll always be important to me."

"Speaking of… Rias asks me about what you were like growing up." Giggling slightly the angel lightly kicked her feet. "She was jealous of me because I knew you from childhood." Looking up Irina shook her head. "It's funny I never thought I could be friends with a devil, especially a high-class devil like her. I found it hard to interact with her for a long time, until Asia and Xenovia who came from the Church." Irina sighs for a moment but then smiles. "Yet when we started to speak with me, I started to see she is just a normal girl… She is even one of my closest friends."

"I am glad, to be honest I am happy all you girl's get along with one another." Who knows what would happen if they kept fighting… I would probably be dead. Seriously, even the fights they have now are pretty tame… Compared to what they did in the past.

Flushing slightly Irina nods. "As am I… But I cam to realize something…" She said her four angel wings appearing from her back. "I didn't like sharing those memories, I wanted to keep them to myself." Turning a brighter shade of red, Irina leans over and kisses me. I almost pulled away, but stopped… Irina's wings… They are still white… No flicker what so ever…. Wow what is that-Holy Crap, I am groping her… but it's soft… Wait no bad Magnus…Then again... Wait no… Irina pulls away and stares at her wings. "No… Flicker, not even after that…" My angel girlfriend sounded amazed.

"No kidding… Wait why am I looking at the celling?"

Irina had pushed me down on the bed and is now straddling me. She leaned her head down, so her hair is covering my face. "In here… I can do things with you darling…" … Uh… My brain is about to break… Just as Irina started to slide her hands up my shirt, something distracted her… Turning to look at the distraction, I could make out several faces peeking at us through the door.

"Irina sure has grown, I almost want to cry."

"Xenovia, is Irina and Magnus… Are they really going to…?"

Oh, look the remaining two of the Church Trio, where have they been?

"This room is wrong."

"Yet you keep staring at them little sis."

Uh oh, Kuroka found about the room, this isn't good… At least Koneko is here to keep me safe…. Or keep her sister away from me, which ever came first.

"Rossweisse, you may have to join Rias and I in our conversations about stopping the younger girl's assaults."

"… So indecent, they should be married first…"

Look it's Akeno, along with Rossweisse who is speaking in her cute accent. Awe that's adorable… But wait I can't focus on that, at least not right now.

"It seems, I am going to have to re-work the schedule if I don't keep an eye on this room." Ravel mumbled softly.

"Ahhh… S-so angels make rooms like this!" Le Fay said… Wait Le Fay! No bad Le Fay! You are innocent and pure, please stay away from this crap.

Can this get any more….

"Magnus are you breeding?" Ophis pushes herself into the room, turning her head in curiosity. "Can I watch?"

I think my brain just broke down….

Laughing loudly Irina shook her head, as she covered herself. "… I see so this is how Rias feels, it's almost impossible to do this."

"…. You all might as well come in and explore." As Irina climbed out of my lap, I sat up and motioned for the girls to come in. As the girl's all came into the room, they began to explore. We ended up finding a bathroom and a fully stocked kitchen… Huh Michael how long did you expect me to be in here? You know what… I don't want to know… Also speaking of head of Heaven… I discovered that the bed can spin, and the pillows can glow in different colors… Michael is a closet pervert… What is with the leaders of factions being pervs? Is it just me or does it seem like that?

* * *

The following day, I spent the entire morning training with everyone. After that we went to work on the Christmas project, we all had specific jobs to do. Asia, Xenovia, Irina, Rossweisse, Irina's dad, and myself. We were going to pick up the presents from large stores in the area, along with finishing up some of our own Christmas shopping and whatever else we were supposed to do. To be honest, I kind of stopped paying attention, mostly because I was out of it at the time. The place we were going was just a couple of stops away, which isn't exactly the safest thing in the world.

Then again…Kuoh isn't to terribly safe, not since Crom Cruach tore down the barrier around the town. Granted it had been replaced and made even stronger, but still… Things have been tense. So, we always made sure to travel in groups. Especially if we had to leave the town.

"I am so sorry you have to spend your precious free time coming here." Irina's father bows in apology to us all.

"Oh no this is a good change of pace." Smiling I placed my arms behind my head.

Xenovia nods with a smile. "He's right, coming out and doing this is a good experience for all of us."

"Next we need to check out some costumes." Irina told all of us, as she looks up from her notepad. "Let's head to the costume stores."

Placing my hands behind my head, I sighed. "Don't know why we are, we already have designs already."

"We could always use more examples." Irina told me a little sharply.

"Yeesh, forget I asked." Muttering I shook my head, I am just going to my mouth shut. Despite the fact I had sisters, and I am dating multiple women… I will never understand them. As we continued walking, Rossweisse walked up next to me.

"By the way Magnus, jus-just for an example… But what type of costume do you like?" The Valkyrie asked with a blush, her accent coming out. "The pants or the skirt?"

Blinking in confusion, I looked at the silver-haired woman. "Pants or skirt, it doesn't matter to me. It's the person wearing the clothing."

"Geez! Y-you shouldn't say such things to a woman, otherwise she'll-"Flushing Rossweisse smacked my arm, and looks down. "She'll fall in l-well you know… But what would you prefer…?"

Sighing I knew she was fishing for answer and wouldn't give up until I gave her one. "I guess… the skirt." Ever since we started to date, Rossweisse has been asking for my preferences on outfits… Among other things. Then again, all the girl's have in one form or another.

"I-I see… a skirt would show off my legs… If I use magic, I could make it in time…" Cupping her chin in thought the former Valkyrie nodded, her accent shining through. Which just made it even cuter to me.

As we walked, it soon started to rain, like pair them up Noah one more time… Get it? Because we're with Church goer's… Oh screw you! We all quickly took cover at a nearby gazebo… Maybe taking the shortcut through the park, wasn't a good idea… We could be inside a café right now or something, but nope Irina wanted to take the short cut… I'm just bitching to bitch, to be honest I don't mind the rain. To be honest I quite liked it, in California rain is a gift… Even in the city.

"I guess we'll have to wait here until it passes." Rossweisse mentions looking up at the sky.

"If Joker was here, he could end it all right now." Xenovia commented with a smirk.

Raising an eyebrow, I chuckled. "If you want I could fly up there and give it a shot- "

"No!"

"Just a suggestion." I muttered with my arms crossed.

Asia shakes her head with a sigh. "Magnus the last time you tried messing with the weather, the gods of Japan were very angry with you." That… Yeah that is true, I really pissed off them off… Well expect for Amaterasu, she thought it was funny. At least some of them had a sense of humor… Also, the reason why I tried messing with the weather? I accidently made it rain when Vali and I were training outside one day… Thus, I tried to fix it and… Well it ended up with the two of us fighting a pair of gods.

"Okay fine, I'll just behave." Sighing I shook my head, sitting down on a small bench. Asia sits next to me and gently kisses my cheek, wrapping her arm around mine. Leaning my head on the blonde's, I closed my eyes and started to listen to the rain. As we all waited for the rain to end, I couldn't help but sigh. This is nice… Just relaxing with the people, you love and enjoying the rain…. Huh we should do this more often. Or something like this at least.

However, this peaceful atmosphere soon ended, as a very strange presence appeared… Lifting my head up, I looked in the direction of the feeling and that is when I heard him. Walking toward us a is a man with long black hair, in dark clothing. In his hands is a katana… a katana that felt… like an Evil Dragon!

"Qlippoth…?" Xenovia mutters as she summons Ex-Durandal.

Standing to my feet, I push Asia behind me and slowly walk to the front. "Xenovia… We aren't in Kuoh, keep your blade lowered. They may try to take the civilians hostage, if we try to start a fight here… Things could go badly." Looking at the others I nodded, everyone getting ready for a fight. Irina created a sword of light, Rossweisse and Asia combined their magic/sacred gear to create a barrier.

"It-it can't be… How are you here…!?" Irina's father said his voice trembling.

The man stops nods his head. "Ah Shidou it has been a while, or should I call you Chief?"

Irina's father is about to step forward. "I can't believe it's you Masaomi - "

"Yes, and I have come to pass judgement on you." The man leaps forward, swinging his sword. Xenovia and I, both jump forward and blocked his strike. One with a holy sword, the other with the Sacred Gear. Xenovia and I both held the man back, pushing him off us. Xenovia ran forward, engaging in a sword fight. Activating my Vanishing Accession, I jumped into the battle with my blue-haired girlfriend. Now I knew I was outmatched in the sword fighting department, and it was best that I stick to my martial arts. Whoever this guy is, he is skilled and dangerous. He can match Xenovia's Ex-Durandal, blow for blow. Even my attacks are having little effect on him, anytime I landed a hit on him, he would just shrug it off. Seriously it was almost impossible for us to land a solid blow on this guy. Xenovia would meet him head on, and he would block or redirect her into me. If I ran ahead he would dodge and weave out of the way of my attacks.

He just kept avoiding my attacks. He would fight Xenovia, but he was actively avoiding me and not because of what I could do… No, he seemed really uncomfortable fighting against me. Why is that? I don't have Ascalon on me…. Man, this is confusing. "Xenovia, Magnus" Irina shouted calling our attention to her. Getting the idea, we both jumped out of the way, as the angel created a bow of light. Launching an arrow at Masaomi, the dark-haired man raised his katana and sliced through the arrow of light.

"The way he fights… His movements, and that attack just now... You are a warrior of the Church aren't you!?" Xenovia shouted with a glare.

Smiling evilly Masaomi nods. "Former warrior of the church. To be exact."

Irina finally having enough, jumped forward. Summoning her mass-produced holy-devil sword, Irina spread her angel wings wide. Holding both Ascalon and her holy-devil sword in front of her, the angel glared at the former church warrior. "Why are you after my papa!?"

Laughing loudly the man shakes his head. "… Your daughter is an angel? My what a blessing you received, it used to be that murderers would be killed. Not rewarded for their misdeeds."

"Murder?" Freezing, I tried to process what was going on…. Shaking my head, I forced myself to stay focused on the battle ahead.

"… So, you are the one that killed Smith, and Todoroki… Along with the others." Irina's father mumbled in understanding.

"The only one left is you." Masaomi laughed, though it wasn't joyous… It was filled with anger and hatred…Over the lose of a loved one… I know that feeling…All too well. "Now step aside all of you, my business is with Shidou."

Switching to my Welsh Ascension form, I moved in between the man and Irina's father. I am not sure why this is happening, or what this guy's beef is… But there is no way in hell, I am letting him near my girlfriend's father. "Sorry but if you want him, you'll have to go through me." If need be, I can summon my Balance Breaker. That should give me enough of a boost to get him, or I could have the girl's teleport Irina's dad out of here.

Masaomi frowns looking at me… and he looks a little… sad…is weird. Why is he looking at me like that? "Red Dragon Emperor… I don't wish to fight you, but I will…" Holding out his katana, the stranger focused on the weapon. "It seems I must use the full power of this blade." As he spoke the feeling I got from the sword… It grew, the presence of a dragon… A very evil dragon escaped from the sword and began to take physical form.

Soon a large eight-headed dragon appeared, with blood like tears pouring from it's eyes. Opening its mouth, the dragon let out a roar. Showing off its massive fangs… I know this dragon, even though I never met it before… I knew this dragon. It's the Orochi, the eight headed dragon that was killed by the Shinto god Susanoo.

 **Be careful kid that thing is dangerous. Orochi has a dangerous poisonous breath, and it's deadlier then hydra venom.**

Irina's father stares at the dragon in shock. "Masaomi… T-that sword…"

"Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi…. Or rather it used to be, it has been altered slightly." Masaomi strokes his katana and stares at us with an evil smirk.

"No shit…. You have the soul of an Evil Dragon attached to it…" This isn't good… First off, the Tsurugi is a holy sword. Which in itself is dangerous. Even if I am not a devil, that thing can hurt me. To make it worse, it has the soul of the Evil Dragon attached to it… If the stories are right… The sword came from his body… This isn't good.

"Tsurugi was broken, and in the middle of being restored. How did you get it!?" Irina shouted in shock… Huh that is something I didn't know.

Masaomi looks over the blade with a smirk. "The blade has been repaired, using the soul of the Venom Blood Dragon. Yamato-no-Orochi, using him… I will have my revenge." The eight heads all lunge at us. Summoning Ascalon, I tossed the sword at Irina and called on my Balance Breaker.

" **Dragon Promotion: Panzer!"**

Using the long claw arms, I grappled with the four heads at once. Straining underneath the assault, I grit my teeth in annoyance. Rossweisse's and Asia's barrier held against the assault but if this kept up… Things could get bad. Xenovia jumped in between a couple of head's, avoiding the fangs of the dragon. Raising Ex-Durandal, she crushes one of the head's, but it regenerates almost immediately… Oh you have to be kidding me, do we have to attack him? Most likely. Lifting the thruster/canon's over my shoulders I took aim at the man, but he had one of head's wrap around him. Like that will help, my canons will tear through the dragon and you all at once… I don't want to kill him, I want answers, but I can't let him hurt Irina's father. Which means fuck answers.

" **Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!"**

"Burning Dragon Canon!" As I fired my grip on the other head's loosened, and the rest all flew back. Surrounding the swordsman and protecting him from my attack. As the head's regenerate, I switched forms to my normal Balance Breaker. I may need to switch to my Crimson Emperor if I want to do some true damage…. But… Our focus should be Irina's father, and getting him out of here. "Rossweisse, get Irina's dad out of here! Asia get Fafnir out now! We're going to need a Dragon King for this battle! Xenovia spilt Ex-Durandal with the mimic! Irina stay back with your dad!"

"Right!" Everyone shouted, following my orders.

Asia dropped her barrier and began to summon Fafnir. "Answer my voice, Golden King-"

Rossweisse creates a magical circle, but frowns in frustration. "He placed a holy barrier up, it will take some time to break!"

"Just do what you need to!" Dodging one of the head's, I swung my fist smacking another head in the eye. Xenovia using the power of the Excalibur mimic, spilt her sword into multiple bladed whips. Each of the whips were covered in the Destructive holy power of both Durandal and Excalibur, using them she kept the other heads at bay. The bladed whips would wrap around the dragon head's or would slash straight through them. Tearing through a few head's I made my way to Masaomi, gripping the man by the neck I began to squeeze. With my other hand, I held his sword arm, keeping him from attacking me.

"Call them off, now!" If I can get him get to surrender, I won't have to kill him….

"Never… For Cleria… I will have my revenge!" He said, his eyes burning with anger. "You… Of all people should understand my pain…" Huh what does he mean by that….? Understand his pain? Also, who is Cleria? Seriously… What is going on here?

"Magnus!"

Turning my head back, my eyes widened in horror. One of the dragon head had buried itself into the ground and appeared near the gazebo. Lunging the head went straight for Irina's father, though with Ascalon Irina kept the dragon head away. Ha! What does-

"Papa!"

As Irina destroyed the head, a single fang falls out of the way of the mouth and struck her father in the shoulder… Oh no! Letting go of Masaomi, I flew straight toward Irina's father. Removing the fang, I summoned my fire. "I hope this works…" Pressing my flame into the wound, I transferred it over. I needed to burn the poison out of him. "Asia now!" The blonde moved to my side and began to heal the wound. Hopefully this will keep him safe… Otherwise… No, I can't think like that.

"Yes… Suffer… As I have suffered, as Cleria suffered." Masaomi stated with glee.

"How are you attack my papa!" Irina flew straight for the man, swinging Ascalon Irina cut through the head's of Orochi. Getting closer to Masaomi, Irina swung both her holy-devil blade and Ascalon. Yet they were both blocked by Tsurugi, my angel girlfriend began to push against the katana.

"You wouldn't understand girl, there is a history here you don't know." Masaomi told Irina as he pushed back against her assault.

Getting to my feet I cracked my neck. "I who shall awaken, I am the Red Dragon Emperor- "Before I could continue my chant, I felt something else coming this way… It's Akeno, Kiba, Koneko and Gasper. Rossweisse must have broke the barrier and they felt the fight going on.

"Sorry we're late!" Kiba shouted as he cut through an Evil Dragon head.

"We just received a report about a fight breaking out." Akeno explained striking down another head.

Masaomi jumps back away from Irina, with a frown. "It seems I must leave. Shidou, I will take my revenge on you, Heaven and the House of Belial!" Creating a magical circle around his feet, the man glared at all of us. "Kuoh town the place you call home, a place that has become a symbol of peace… Would not be possible without the sacrifice, of the devil who ruled over it before Rias Gremory!" With that… The assassin vanished without another a trace, leaving us all with many questions…


	92. Revelations

**Hey guys I am back and sorry for being gone for a while, been busy with work and other things. I am back! Now I want to say thank you to everyone, who faved, followed and reads this story and every other story. It means a lot, really it does. Same to everyone who reviews my stories. I love hearing back from you all. Now onto the reviews!**

 **Guest: I am glad to hear it.**

 **Merendinoemiliano: Trust me I understand, and Magnus just has a will of steel. Though it will break sooner or later... Most likely sooner, let's just say one of those girls will get Magnus v-card...Though who will it be? That's the real question.**

 **Ace: Well mostly Kuoh but in a town that is two stops over. As for Irina's mom, some mention but she never appeared. As for Dfrag, name is familiar but that's all I got. Also you'll find out why Rias went back in this chapter.**

 **Kamen Rider W: Sorry to say but nope Nic is not the platinum dragon. It's a new but old character, you'll find out soon enough.**

 **Striker56: I agree with you but his anger and hate... Plus the influence of a evil dragon... Well can turn even the best of people into bad guys.**

 **Guest893: Happy to hear it. I am going to keep going.**

 **Anyway I will see you all in the next chapter!**

* * *

After the attack, we took Irina's father straight to a medical facility in the Kuoh. Luckily, we were able to get there via magical circle. Right now, the doctors are examining him… While the rest of us all sat in a waiting room. We all were worried, but Irina… She is in bad shape… She is blaming herself for her dad's current predicament… It's not her fault though, it's mine. If I had just ended the fight when I had the chance… Sighing I shook my head and punched my face. No time to think about this now, I can punish myself later for my failings.

Walking over to Irina, I saw that Asia was sitting with Irina. The blonde is comforting Irina

"… I couldn't protect my papa… Despite all my progress as an angel… I couldn't protect him…"

"No Irina… It's not your fault…" Asia gently patted her hand. "You did nothing wrong, it was an accident."

Xenovia is strangely not helping, which is strange. "Asia is better at these kinds of things then I am." My blue-haired girlfriend sighed and shook her head. "I will leave it to her, but if Irina need's a good kick. Then I will give it to her." I knew that the three of them had a bond, something that went beyond simple shared faith. Just seeing the level of trust and understanding they had of one another's strengths… It's awe inspiring. "You should leave it to Asia, right now. When the time comes for you to help, you'll know Magnus."

Huh… That is surprisingly… Wise of Xenovia. "You're right… Thank you Xenovia." I smiled at her, turning to leave I needed to speak to some of the others. Yet I was stopped as she grabbed my hand. Turning to looking at the swordswoman, she had a firm look on her face.

"It's not your fault either, you blame yourself for things beyond your control." Squeezing my arm, Xenovia smiles slightly and lowers her head. "You did the best you could, and that is enough."

Okay that's twice today that she took me by surprise. I'm extremely proud and happy that she is growing into the type of person she wants to be. Hell, she even knows me… Smiling back at her, I nodded my head. "Thank you Xenovia." Touching her hand, I gently squeezed. "I need to talk to some people, but I'll be back." I took a moment to look at Irina who is now holding onto Asia. Closing my eyes, I sighed and walked toward the Irina's father's room.

Standing there is Azazel and Rias, both were incredibly pissed off.

"I can't believe that I wasn't here." The heiress of the Gremory family had her arms crossed.

Azazel gripped his arm tightly but did his best to keep his face neutral. "We are currently going over the reports of the fight, and the assassin. We are also developing counter measures, against Qlippoth and looking for an antidote for Irina's father. I'll be back soon, I need to take care of some things." Waving at us, the fallen angel left down the hallway. Just as he left however, Sister Griselda and the doctor treating Irina's father came out of the room.

"He's stable." The doctor told all of us. "The poison is still in his system but, thanks to your actions young man. Your dragon fire burned a good portion of it out." Nodding at me the doctor then looks at Sister Griselda, who takes over in explaining a few things.

"We'll have to move him to Heaven for proper recovery, but he should be out of danger." The angel said with a small smile, as she placed a hand on my shoulder. "By letting the underworld study Samael's blood, we were able to create a suitable anti-venom. Also taking that fang that caused the wound, truly helped as well."

Well that is good… Ever since I got that vial of blood, I kept it mostly under lock and key. Though I did let Ajuka and his people study it and learn what they could from it. Let me tell you something… Some of the things we learned from it… Was interesting… Turns out Samael's blood has a toxicity so potent, that even most gods would have a hard time dealing with it. Also, we were able to create an anti-venom to Hydra poison.

Which is impressive.

So, creating an anti-venom to Orochi's poison? Is amazing. Especially since Ddraig told me that the poison would taint the victim's soul, along with killing them.

"Before we move him, he wished to speak to you all." Sister Griselda opened the door and gestured for us to go in.

"Papa!" Irina who had been listening to all of this, her face showing relief. Rushed past all of us and into the room, jumping onto the bed the angel buried her head into her father's chest. "… I am sorry! It's all my fault… If I had been more careful… You wouldn't have been hurt- "

Gently rubbing her back, her father smiled. "It isn't your fault my angel, and please stop crying. I'm not dying, and I am going to Heaven to recover. So please don't worry about me." The older man smiles and slowly shakes his head…. You know he is right, before he was brought in… He looked and felt like he was in bad shape, yet now? He look's like he has only a minor fever, but otherwise he is fine.

After he comforted his daughter, the pastor clears his throat. "… Now there is something I need to discuss with you all… about the man who attacked us." Looking down the brown-haired man sighed. "His name was Masaomi Yaegaki, once he was a skilled warrior of the Church and my subordinate."

"When you say 'was' does that mean….?" Rias turns her head in curiosity.

Nodding Irina's father sighs. "He passed some time ago… Because the Church ordered his execution."

Wait he was dead but…. No wait… With the Holy Grail it's possible… Hell we learned back in L.A. there are other means of bringing someone back, other then the Holy Grail or turning someone into a devil or angel. Shuddering I shook my head…I rather not think on that.

"… As you all are aware, members of the Church are being attacked… Well he is the one who did, he is killing all of my former colleagues." Irina's father sighs, a look of pain crosses his face…. Okay this is pretty shocking… Of course, it all leads to the question, why is he doing this? He mentioned getting revenge on the House of Belial, but what does the current rating game Champ's family has to do with this? Or even this town… Damn it there are too many questions and not enough answers.

Rias frowns and shakes her head. "To make matter's worse, the House of Bael is being attacked."

"Wait Bael? That's bad, but… Does it have anything to do with this situation?"

"The House of Belial are a lesser family of the Bael, thus are under the jurisdiction of the Great King Faction." Rias explains to me with her arms crossed. "They are involved in this situation, what the assassin said must have been to throw you off." The red-head let's out a sigh. "There aren't many casualties among the Great King faction, but the head politicians themselves are being attacked. In fact, they are already among the killed."

"Attacks on both sides, this can't be a coincidence." Kiba mutters with a frown.

Irina's father shakes his head. "It isn't. This entire situation started years ago, and he is more than justified in doing this."

"What happened with him exactly? Or what happened with this town? I was only told that the devil previously in charge was dismissed, after causing a stir with the Church." Rias frowns and looks at the pastor on the bed, who sighs shaking his head.

"… I see, that is how the story was told for your side. Your father or brother never told you truth then?" He asked my girlfriend who shook her head.

"I don't think my father knows, as for my brother… With his standing I am not sure he could tell me, but with all that is going on… My father will be speaking to them about this situation, with all that is going on… They can't keep it a secret anymore." Huffing out a sigh the red-head grips her arms tightly.

"… I see… It would be better for you to hear it from the Great King's House, but let me share some of the story… Masaomi… He fell in love with a high-class female devil named Cleria Belial, she was in charge of Kuoh town." Irina's father explains, his eyes welling up with tears. "We tore them apart… and they were both executed… Masaomi… I am so sorry!" Crying the pastor burred his face into his hands. "It's all my fault… If I had only listened… None of this would have happened…"

Staring at the grown man crying on the bed, I think I understood something… Something that didn't make sense earlier…. Masaomi and I… We're similar. Looking over at Asia I frowned slightly. A human servant of the Church and a Devil… I think I understand why he didn't want to fight me, and that… Is just going to make this situation a lot harder.

* * *

After Irina's father was taken to Heaven, all of us minus Ravel and my siblings went to the Gremory household. We were going to find out more about this situation, and we were told only the Gremory may be involved. So that left the rest of us to deal with this situation. On our way to the meeting room, I decided to ask Rias something… Because it was bothering me. "Rias, from the way you spoke… You didn't know Cleria Belial, or about the situation. What were you told, before you took over Kuoh?"

Frowning the crimson-haired teen dug her fingers into the palms of her hands. "They provided me with some documents about the town, I even met someone from the house of Bael… It was all a set up though." So, she was lied to? That makes way too much sense, given what I knew about the Great King faction. Before I could ask anymore, we arrived at the door to the meeting room. My girlfriend knocked on the door. "Father we are here."

"Please come in." I heard my future-father in law say.

Opening the door, Rias bows before her father and walks in with the rest of following. The room looked like the VIP in my house, only this room had a fireplace. Sitting on a large couch, is Rias's father and a well-dressed devil. He had slicked back hair, purple eyes, and light pale skin. Just staring at him, I knew who he was. He is the Bael household, the strength of which he carried himself reminds me of Sairaorg. Though what freaked me out is the fact, he looked like Benedict Cumberbatch.

Seriously it's freaking me out… Must resist making any… reference… To anything.

"I am glad you came." Standing to his feet the older red-haired devil smiles brightly.

Wearing a polite smile, the other devil just nods. "Hello Princess Rias." Interesting. By not standing it proves this guy must be high-ranked. Higher then Rias's dad, that's for sure. Also holy crap! He even sounds like Sherlock!

"Rias, this is the first head of the house of Bael." My future-father in law told us… Holy crap! THE FIRST BAEL! This guy… He's been around since the first devils… He knew the first Lucifer… Just wow… That is amazing.

"I am sure you have heard of me from the Bible or things related to it." The first Bael bowed his head at us once more. "I am Zekram Bael. I have heard of your achievements Gremory group, and I hear you have a good relationship with Sairaorg. For that allow me to thank you." Huh? I guess he isn't the same as the current Great King. "Now, I believe you wished to ask me about the previous master of that town?"

"Qlippoth has someone helping them, someone that wishes to take revenge on both Heaven and the house of Bael." When Rias said that, the first Bael narrow's his eyes.

"I see. Where should I begin…"

"The beginning would be nice." I said under my breath, but I didn't say it quietly enough because Koneko smacked me slightly.

Irina stepped ahead of us. "Please… Tell us whatever you know. My Papa… I mean my father, was also involved in this situation. Right now, he is a target of this terrorist, please tell us what happened!"

"You're an angel? If your father was involved… "Cupping his chin in understanding, the first Bael nods. "You look like Touji… It must be fate if you're in involved." Sighing the first Bael shook his head. "First, do you know the connection between us and the land of Kuoh?"

"Yes, while it is currently being governed by the Gremory family. It used to be a shared territory between both Bael and Gremory." Rias explains… Okay that I didn't know, Bael ruled over Kuoh alongside the Gremory family? That is interesting, makes me wonder who rules over L.A.

"While mainly controlled by the Gremory, our clan was deeply involved in the area of Kuoh. Many nobles are appointed to that area, to help them learn and grow. Cleria was among them." Sighing the first Bael stared down at his hands. "Her management went accordingly, but due to a string of strange coincidences. Cleria started a relationship with a human, which isn't so strange. Devils and humans forming relationships, have happened since ancient times." Frowning the devil shook his head. "Only this one was different, he was from the Church." Looking at Irina, Bael shook his head. "Back then just having a meeting would be impossible, but a romance? Unheard of. Making them your sex tools, would have been appropriate but a true romance? Completely taboo… "

"So… Cleria and Masaomi…?" Irina started to say.

"We could never allow such a thing, both sides tried to convince them from different standpoints. Yet by that point, they were beyond serious. Cleria had fallen in love with the Church warrior." Shaking his head, the first Bael frowns. "We spilt them by force, ironically the Church did the same thing."

"You killed them." Rias says with her arms crossed.

"It resulted in that way, we tried to convince her until the very end. The Church tried to do the same thing… Though it may have been our side that acted first, but in the end both sides fixed the problem." Bael states with a slight shrug of his shoulder.

Cleria… They killed her, and her servants? They were either killed or sent off to remote areas in the underworld, after being bribed. For the Church, they reassigned their staff, all those involved in the incident were went overseas… Either they were promoted, or others just broke down and had to be sent elsewhere. From what we learned here, and from everything else…. It isn't hard to figure out, that this was all kept hush, hush…. Now knowing the truth about Kuoh… and how the Church left and how Raynare came into the picture… I have no idea how to feel about this… I felt angry about what happened to Masaomi and Cleria, but without it… Rias wouldn't have come to rule over Kuoh… and I wouldn't have met her, Asia wouldn't come… I have no idea how to feel about… Any of this… Looking at Asia, I knew she felt the same as me…. It seems Masaomi is right… Kuoh the symbol of peace, wouldn't be possible without the sacrifice of others… Everything that we just learned, hit all of us hard.

Rias's dad holds his chin in thought. "I never imagined something like this would occur in my daughter's territory. This should have been brought to my attention it happened." The red-haired devil stared at the first Bael, with a small glare.

"I apologize for twisting the truth, handing the land over to your daughter. We had to find a successor quickly, or things would have looked suspicious." The first Bael shrugged, not really bothered by the glare.

"Having a talented youth was ideal correct? My daughter the sister of the Devil King Lucifer, and she carries the blood of the house of Bael. You believed she could erase your mistakes." My future father-in law closed his eyes.

Smiling slightly the first Bael shrugged. "Correct. Look at all she has helped achieved, peace between the Three Great Powers. Among other things." He then gave all of us a pointed a look… Now that is true, Rias has accomplished a lot. Being among the Rookie Four, constantly fighting terrorists, among everything else? Yeah, I can see how her own achievements would help 'cover' up what happened.

"I can understand why you hid this from me, but I want to know why you twisted the truth and lied to my father." Rias frowns crossing her arms with an angry look on her face.

Shrugging the first Bael looks at Rias, with a look that says, 'I don't give a shit'. "I told Sirzechs that out of his love for you, that you shouldn't know. He didn't want cause hardship for you. I will apologize for my hand in this matter."

"Yet the truth came out anyway, and it is now the target of the terrorists! If we knew beforehand, we could have been prepared and prevented causalities." Rias glares at the older devil, a glare fixed on her face. You tell him Rias… To be honest I feel like a lot of situations could have been avoided, if we were told certain things ahead of time.

Laughing loudly Bael shook his head. "Hahahaha, so young and naïve. Much like our Sairaorg, or Rizevim, to act like humans." Turning to face me the older devil, had a curious look on face. "Red Dragon Emperor."

Blinking I raised an eyebrow. "What do you want old man?"

Grinning slightly at me, the devil shook his head. "As disrespectful as I've heard, it's quite entertaining. I have a question for you, have you considered becoming a Devil King in the future?"

Wait what? This is out of the blue. "Uh… I can't… Sure I'm technically a devil, but I'm still… humanish? Dragon?" To be honest my race and classification is still up for debate. I feel human and look human, so I call myself a human. Despite the fact my body is that of a dragon… A True Dragon. I also have Ophis's power running through my veins, holding my body together. Add in the fact I have the demonic power of eight pawn pieces, hidden in the depth of my body?

Yep my status is weird.

"Because of your popularity, it wouldn't be strange if the people wanted you to be a devil king." Bael smiles and leans forward, eyeing me with a calculating look on his face. "You would be an interesting devil king. I heard an interesting rumor, that Lord Ajuka is working on a way to restore you and make you a full devil again."

Wait he heard about that!? It's true… Ajuka is looking for a way to make me a devil permanently again. He is trying to remove the demonic power, from my body and place them back in the pawn pieces. From there they could reincarnate me as a full devil. I liked my weird status, but… Looking at Rias and all the other girls… I wanted to be with them… Forever. Or as long as I can, and if that meant becoming a devil again?

I would do it in a heartbeat.

"He is, but I won't become a Devil King." Even if people wanted me to become a Devil King, I wouldn't do it. I would have to give up so much freedom to become a Devil King. I can do more without the title, so the answer to me becoming a king… Is a No. Plus the girls would kill me if I became a Devil King, for obvious reasons.

Bael is still smiling. "Who knows what the future holds, I know our Sairaorg is aiming for it." Our Sairaorg huh? I wonder if he is saying that, because Sairaorg is strong. Or because he cares for him, given what I know about the house of Bael? The first option seems to be the right choice. "While he is the next heir, and he is talented. Along with being loved by our people, I wish for his younger brother to be the next head. Once Sairaorg assumes his duties at the head, we will push for him to become a Devil King. As in the past, the successor of the main family, will be one with the power of destruction."

Frowning, I shook my head. I couldn't believe this… Sairaorg's whole position, is just temporary. Even after all his hard work… They are still planning on kicking him to the curb, just to get him out of the way. "Fuck you dickweed." I crossed my arms, glaring at the older devil. "Sairaorg worked his tail off to get this far, and despite all his achievements… You still don't want him, well fuck you, you Sherlock looking wannabe."

"Magnus, you promised." Rias said, looking quite upset with me.

"It's quite alright Princess, he is right after all." The first Bael told my girlfriend.

"I am not picking a fight, I'm stating the truth." Crossing my arms, I glared at the older devil. "If I was picking a fight, you would know it."

The first Bael just stared at me. "The house of the Great King were the one's who supported the devils of the underworld, after the death of the previous Devil Kings. Not their clans. The Devil King is nothing more than symbol. However, there is no value in a mere symbol. We needed a devil with strength and charisma. Lord Sirzechs and Lord Ajuka were ideal, and they their positions understanding this. They even have a mutual beneficial relationship with our side. They are ideal for the role of a Devil King."

Staring at the older devil I shook my head, I couldn't believe this guy. He doesn't give two shits about anything, or rather he doesn't care about anything other then his 'noble' house. Most ancient devils care about nothing, at least that is what I have been told. Yet this guy isn't, just like Rizevim, or Mephisto. Though it's the last one that I like, he at least is trying to help and be a good guy.

"I heard from Rizevim, and the lost son of Lucifuge told you that devils should be evil." Chuckling the first Bael shook his head. "They are so young." Looking up at us the first Bael folds his hands on his lap. "Foolish of them both. Devils that have existed since ancient times, being evil won't change the perspectives of human or other forces. To keep the society of nobles going for eternity, is what a devil should do and not those servants, or commoners or the reincarnated ones. No true devils, those who are high-class, born and bred."

Wow really? Looking around I hopped I wasn't the only one hearing this crap. Everyone had the same look on their face, anger and outrage. However, the determination and the conviction in his voice… It reminded me of Sairaorg. At least in that way they are related.

"You're an idiot." I told the devil, ignoring the gasps and kept going. "You want to keep things the same, never changing? Then you'll die, the future will sweep you away." I am sure the nobility thing will never leave the devil world, but wanting to keep things like they were thousands of years ago? That will change, and it is changing. "Either you change and adapt to the future, or you'll die out."

The room is painfully silent, and the tension is so thick that you could cut it with a knife.

First Bael took a deep breath before sighing. "It seems I have been influenced by you young ones, speaking my feelings and thoughts. Unfitting for someone of my age, I apologize. I was planning on talking about the situation regarding Kuoh Town." Standing to his feet the older devil shook his head. "Before I leave, I have decided that D×D shall investigate the casualties related to this incident. I would have Bael investigate, but it seems we are being watched. Now I shall take my leave."

"Allow me to send you off." Rias's father offers but the first Bael declines.

"You may be against it, but I love Magnus Maverick." Rias told the ancient devil as he started to walk past us both.

Stopping Bael smiles at my girlfriend. "I may not care for it, but I won't get in the way of such relationships." Turning to look at me Bael, smiles widely, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Magnus Maverick, I can see why the current head of the house hates you." A weird look passed over his face, and he began to grin at me. "If I were a few millennium younger, I would love to hate you as well. I would like to speak to you again. Princess Rias and yourself, should come and visit me. Once you become a high-class devil that is. I'll make you an apple pie. Oh, and if you want to become a high-class devil. Retrieve Agreas, that should be a good place to start."

With that the devil left… "What just happened….?" I asked in confusion…. Did I make another new enemy? Or a friend? I have no clue anymore.

"So that is the first Bael? He acknowledges us and yet denies at the same time. His views are quite different from the Old Satan faction." Xenovia mutters cupping her chin in thought.

"He reminds me of the vampire's nobles." Gasper shakes his head with a frown.

Rias's father looks at me and sighs. "Magnus you must be careful, that man has more political influence then Sirzechs. He has been watching over the underworld since the beginning. Zekram Bael casts a long shadow, you should be mindful of that in future." My future father in law warns me as he walks over to me, gently patting my back the older devil sighs. "He is quite dangerous, and I rather not you lose your life to that man."

"The only reason I was chosen to rule of Kuoh, is the blood of the Great King. Which runs in my veins." Rias mutters as she frowns, her arms crossed. Sighing the crimson-haired girl shook her head. "Come let us return home."

* * *

After returning to the house back in Kuoh, we passed the information onto Azazel and everyone else. Which to be honest shocked all the others, but more than that it pissed them all off. None of us liked, what happened to Cleria and Masaomi. Yet we can't condone Masaomi's actions… Though to be honest… If I was in his situation, I don't know what I would do…. Anyway, after we told everyone what happened, we all decided to be on guard…. Well even more so now.

Because if Masaomi is going after those with Bael blood… Rias is a target.

"They should have trusted Rias with this information ahead of time." My mentor rolls his eyes and mutters something about the old devil houses. "Though while tragic incidents like this happened quite often." The fallen angel said as he turned to Rias. "Don't be angry at your brother for keeping this from you, he can be too soft when it comes to you. However more than that, this is town was probably the only territory he could hand to you. He did the best he could in a bad situation."

Rias nods in understanding a small smile on her face. "I don't blame my brother from keeping this from me. I've experienced good things in this town, and I will always be grateful for that." Looking around the room, my girlfriend smiles at all of us. The meeting ended not long after that, and we all prepared to visit Irina's dad the following day. Apparently, he had more to tell us plus we all wanted to see how he was recovering. Irina's father had been moved to First Heaven, and the hospital up here… Looks like a mix of a fantasy and sci-fi lab… It's quite amazing to be honest.

When Irina's dad resting on a floating bed… Huh he is looking much better, in fact way better. When I saw him the other day, he had black veins running across his body. Now? All gone. He still looked a little sick, but nothing as serious as before. After we all greeted the pastor, we told him what we learned from the first Bael. During the entire story Irina's father listened carefully but didn't say anything. As Irina finished telling the story, her dad slowly sat up and decided to tell his part in this tale.

"We tried to convince Masaomi to the very end. Back then a relationship between a devil and a member of the Church? It was unthinkable, and even though she was from a branch family… She was still a devil from the house of Belial. We were afraid of turning the entire house of Belial into our enemies, as the current head is…"

"The Champion of the Rating Game. Diehauser Belial." Rias frowns in understanding.

"It's said that his strength rivals that of the Devil Kings." Kiba muttered… Okay that is new info, I knew he was strong but not THAT strong.

Irina's father nods and slowly looks down, his eyes filling with tears. "We failed convincing Masaomi, and in order to avoid conflict… We made an alliance with the Bael faction." Shaking the pastor looked at his daughter, his face etched with pain. "My hands are covered in filth… and because of what I did we were sent away to the United States…. Then because of my incompetence again, we were sent to England and you were separated from two of your childhood friends…"

Wait what? What does he mean again? What happened in L.A.? What caused them to move away? Shaking my head, I decided to ask him later. Now is neither the time or place.

"Stop papa… Please. I am a warrior and I understand you didn't have a choice." Irina touches her father's hands, slowly lowering them the angel smiles at the older man. "You don't need to apologize, I love you no matter what Papa."

"What happened is in the past, and while it is a tragedy… Masaomi is working with Qlippoth and we cannot forgive that." Rias said using her 'boss' voice. "If we don't stop him, even more sorrow will follow." All of us nod in agreement, this guy had to be stopped.

Looking up at us the pastor wipes the tears away from his eyes. "I… Thank you…" Taking a deep breath Irina's father slowly motioned to me, gesturing under his bed to something. Reaching under the bed and pulling out a suitcase I passed it to the older man. "Angel… I want to give you something, it's one of the reasons I came." Slowly opening the case, the man revealed a sword… a sword that looked similar to Durandal. Only the color's are reversed, the main blade is gold and outlined in blue.

"This sword... It's…" Reaching out Irina took the sword out and held it in front of her…. The sword its definitely a holy blade, that much is a given.

"This blade is Hauteclere, it was wielded by the paladin Olivier. The best friend of the paladin Roland, the wielder of Durandal." Wait what!? That is a powerful blade… I've heard stories about it, but just seeing it in person? This is cool. "The sword can only be wielded those with pure hearts, it can purify anything it cuts. It was determined that you Irina, were the most suited to wield this sword." Irina's father looks over at Xenovia and nods. "Because of your friendship with Xenovia, and because you are an angel. Irina… Please stop Masaomi with this sword."

"Papa… Of course, I will stop him!" Irina holds the sword close and smiles brightly. This of course caused her father to smile brightly. After that we all were going to leave, but I was stopped by the older man.

"Magnus, I need to speak to you. If that is alright?" The pastor asked.

"Sure. I'll catch up with you guys later." After the other's left, I turned to the man who looked extremely depressed.

Taking a deep breath Irina's father sighs. "There is something I want to ask you my boy." Biting his lip, the older man leaned back in his bed. "Well a question, and a favor… My questions is… Can you forgive me?"

Huh? "Forgive you for what? Keeping the whole Kuoh thing from us? Don't worry about it. Knowing would have been handy, but given the circumstances? I can hardly blame you for not wanting us to know about it." Honestly it didn't bug me as much as it should have.

"No not that… When I told the story, I am sure you heard me mention my failure…. Not just the one in Japan, but the one in the United States." He told me with a small frown…. Oh that… I was curious about that, but I didn't really want to ask. At least not at the moment, but now that I had the chance? How could I pass it up?

"What did happen?" I asked, deciding to be serious.

Taking a deep breath, the pastor looks down before breathing out a sigh. "After what happened to Masaomi, the Church planned on sending us to England straight away…. That all changed when we received a report from Heaven."

I didn't like where this was going. "A report about what?"

"That the Red Dragon Emperor was awake."

And just like that… It made all too much sense… The reason why Irina and her family came to L.A., why they had Dyrnwyn my holy sword. "You knew… You knew about me…?"

"Not at first no, but it didn't take me long to figure it out. Especially when Dyrnwyn reacted to you, it is why I told you to never touch it." Well… That explains a lot, like really a lot… It still leaves some unanswered questions, like why… Why didn't the Church snatch me up? Seriously if I was a warrior of the Church… Looking back at the door, I frowned slightly. I don't know what would happened in my life. "Your grandfather, your namesake. He made swear to keep you away from the Church…"

"Grandpa Magnus?" Shaking slightly, I couldn't believe what I was hearing…. There has been so much about my grandpa that I didn't know…. I found that back in L.A. but this? Frankly speaking it freaked me out. "He knew about me… Being the Red Dragon Emperor, but this…?"

"He knew that you and your brother had Sacred Gears, and he did his best to keep you both safe from the supernatural." The pastor told me with a small smile, sighing Irina's father gently taps his leg. "Because I agreed to help shield you, and lie to my superiors… I was sent away to England."

"I… "Biting my lip I let out a huff, I now have more questions. I really wish I could ask my grandfather about all of this stuff. "Thank you… I can't imagine what would happened, if the Church got their hands on me."

"You would have been turned into a weapon." Shaking his head, the pastor sighs and looks up at the celling. "Much like my daughter…. Because of her life, she won't able to live like a normal girl. On top of that she is an angel, Lord Michael's Ace. Yet…. Her friendship and relationship with you, allows her to be a normal girl… "Leaning up the older man took my hands. "I know this too much to ask, but please… Take care of Irina- "

"You don't have to ask." Smiling I removed my hand's from his grasp and place a hand on his shoulder. "I love your daughter. As both a friend and girlfriend, and I will take care of her."

Shaking slightly Irina's father… smiles with tears in his eyes. "Thank you…"

* * *

When I left the hospital room, Irina confronted me and asked if we could talk. Agreeing I joined the angel on the rooftop of the hospital. Looking at First Heaven, I couldn't help but smile. Despite all the revelations today, and the questions that were left unanswered. I could at least enjoy something simple, like the beauty of Heaven. Frankly I just pushed all the problems to the back of my head, I can deal with it all later.

Leaning against the railing Irina smiles. "It's beautiful isn't it?"

"Yeah it is." I said looking at Irina, before turning my gaze to the city again.

Flushing slightly the chestnut-haired girl looks down. "Do you remember what we were talking about a couple of nights ago?"

"You mean how you and Rias were getting closer? Then not wanting to share stories, about my childhood with her?" Nodding with a small smirk, I looked over at the angel who is blushing up a storm.

"S-shut up." Stammering slightly, Irina shook her head and looked down at the ground. "Its strange… Ever since I returned to Kuoh, I've gotten along with so many people. Devils, Valkyries, humans, and even a Dragon God." Now that is true, Irina just had this thing about her… She could talk to anyone and befriend them, it's just one of her great quartiles. "Sometimes… I worry… What if I can't get along with them…"

Gently placing a hand on her shoulder, I shake my head. "Come on, what do you have to worry about? If you can befriend a Dragon God, then you have nothing to worry about."

"Thanks Magnus… You know I have to wonder, if I didn't leave Kuoh and stayed with Xenovia and you… Would I have become a devil?" Gently taking my arm, Irina leaned against me. Sighing softly, she closed her eyes. We stayed like this for a few minutes, until Irina decided to ask what was on her mind "Magnus… If… Y-you become a devil again? Would… We… Would this… Work?"

Ah there it is…. I had a feeling this would come up, given everything that has been happening. "Nothing would really change Irina, you're still you and I am still me."

Turning bright red, the angel buries her face into my shoulder. "M-Magnus… St-stop, if you keep saying stuff like that… I-"

"Love you too Irina."


	93. The battle for Heaven

**Hey guys I am sorry that I haven't been here in a while, I've been taking a small break from writing and been playing SAO Fatal Bullet. Which is pretty fun by the way. However I'm back and I am focusing on writing, I will try to have the final L.A. ark chapter up soonish. I've been stuck on it for a while. Now I just want to say thank you to everyone who has followed and faved me, it means a lot. Same to everyone who reviews, I love hearing from you all. It brightens my day to be honest. Now onto the reviews!**

 **Blake2020: Thanks**

 **WweTheBeast2015: Wait till you see more**

 **Merendinoemiliano: I see I need to fix those mistakes, thank you for mentioning it man. Also there are some tough fights ahead, some really tough fights. Also you're not annoying.**

 **Ace: I do not, but I should. The harem still exists, trust me, the girls all love Magnus for Magnus. As for deep down, Magnus has accepted the harem and it alright with the idea.**

 **Kamen Rider W: Neither, Ophis before the attack from Samel she was infinite but Great Red could always dream himself stronger. So in the end it was a stalemate. Now however? Great Red is stronger then her.**

 **Striker56: Agreed my friend, and imagine if Magnus was turned into a weapon for the Church, things would have gone differently in his life.**

 **Anyway guys I will see you in the next chapter... Oh by the way I got a new job, which will have me working nights. So I am going to be later with the updates but I haven't left this story. Far from it my friends, so don't give up hope! Anyway I will see you all in the next chapter!**

* * *

After Irina and I had our little talk, she along with Rias and Akeno all went to speak to Sister Griselda. The rest us were hanging around in a park in first Heaven, we were mostly just hanging around. Though in actuality we were doing a little experiment, or rather Asia was. See after the battle at the school in the underworld, Asia made four pacts with some of the evil dragons. Turns out Fafnir's…. Cooking show reached a few of those evil dragons… Or I guess I should call them dragons now, since they aren't evil… Anyway, Heaven's researchers wanted to study the dragons, and see how they were made. Maybe find a weakness we could exploit, or undo the process caused by the Holy Grail.

Creating a summoning circle, Asia summoned four black dragons. When they appeared the researcher's all freaked out slightly, and carefully they began to examine the dragons. "Alright Anselmus, Cyril, Gregorios, Simeon. Please behave while in Heaven, these angel's wanting to do a quick examination. Please follow their instructions, don't worry they won't do anything to bad."

"Roger."

"Affirmative."

"… Okay."

"Dah."

"I think he is a Russian spy." I muttered turning my head, as I stared at Simeon… I don't know why but out of the dragon's Asia made a pact with, Simeon didn't like me. He got along with everyone, but me and my family. The dragon always made snide comments about us being Americans, kept saying how great Russia is. He also called Mason's girlfriend Nat a traitor to the homeland. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention Mason and Nat are an official couple.

Which isn't that surprising, or that weird. Despite the fact she is my ex, they just seemed to click really well together. Only downside, they don't get to spend much time together. She is rather busy with her studies with Baba Yaga, which is rather intense.

Staring back at me the black dragon turned his head, his eyes fixed in a glare. "Capitalist pig-dog."

"I knew it! He's a commie!" Jumping up I went straight for the dragon, or I tried to at least.

Xenovia pulled me back, while the dragon just smirked at me. "Come at me comrade, I am ready."

As my blue-haired girlfriend, pulled me back Koneko shakes her head. "Asia, I heard your name is spreading among the dragon world."

"Azazel mentioned that by taming those evil dragons, which is something only evil gods care capable of." Kiba brought up with an impressed nod.

"That is impressive, given the fact that A. Dragons don't care for anything going in in the world, and B. Well I got nothing, but I am impressed Asia." Calming down I winked at the blonde, who began to smile brightly at me. "Maybe we should call you the Mistress of Dragon's?" Okay obscure reference, but to be honest I think that the title suited the blonde.

Rossweisse smiles slightly. "Her skills as a dragon tamer is exceptional, reaching almost god level. Though Magnus, I think that title would if re-worked, would suit all of us." The Valkyrie flushes, as she shook her head in embarrassment.

"I'm a little envious of you Asia." Xenovia sighed as she looks at the evil dragons.

"I-it's nothing much… If you want, I could teach you how to make a pact with a dragon Xenovia?" Asia offered in embarrassment.

Shaking her head Xenovia smiles. "That's not what I meant, your loved by everyone and I wish I was like that."

"You are though, you're a very loveable person." Asia told her best friend in earnest.

"Thank you, but I don't think so. If I was, I think I could win the election at school without any problems." Xenovia sighs and shakes her head. "A member of the current council is running against me, and she has quite amount of support."

Frowning for a moment, I turned my head in confusion. "It's not Saji is it? I thought he is running for VP?"

"He is, he said he said he is better as support." Walking up to us is Irina, who just finished talking with Sister Griselda. "As for who is running for president, it's Momo."

"Ah. Well she isn't a bad choice, she certainly has the qualifications for it." I muttered before looking up at Xenovia. "However. Xenovia has heart and I just have a feeling she will, kick all kinds of butt in this fight." Nodding at the swordswoman, I watched her flush slightly. Ha! Not often I get her blushing like that.

"T-Thank you Magnus." Coughing Xenovia nods at me. "Though aside from Momo, several regular students have stepped up have well. It seems I have many rivals."

"If someone other then a devil win, how will the student council function?" Irina asked with a small frown.

Blinking I raised an eyebrow. "That… Is a good question… How will it work? I don't think Sona will rig the election, to keep the normal people out. Do you think they will just tell the new person? If they aren't in the know?"

"Rias and Sona have apparently been speaking about that." Kiba brought up with his arms crossed. "Let's just say that the upcoming election will be interesting." Guess he is looking forward to the upcoming election, well I don't blame him. So am I. Though out of everyone running, I want Xenovia to win. Not because I am dating her, but because it's what she really wants. So, I want to support her goals. As a friend and boyfriend.

"Don't worry Xenovia I'll help you!" Asia wraps her arms around Xenovia's and smiles.

"As will I!" Irina takes her friend's other arm and nods. "I will make sure you win, as Lord Michael's Ace I will give you the blessing of an angel!"

Xenovia looks around happily. "Thank you so much, Irina, Asia! With your help, I am sure to win!"

As the three of them began to pray/plan, I couldn't help but smile. "We all will."

"Of course. We're friends and clubmates, so of course we'll support you." Kiba smiles and looks at Koneko, who nods with a small smile of her own.

"We sure will. Magnus?" The nekomata called my attention to her, by pulling on my jacket.

"Huh? What's up Koneko?"

Looking up at me the silver-haired girl turned her head. "How are things with Le Fay and your pact?"

"That's kind of out of the blue." Shrugging I looked around and sat down on a park bench. "Though things are going well, she is incredibly talented. Hell I don't really do anything to help her research. We mostly just hang out and watch tv or read together." When I sat down, the silver-haired girl sat on my lap. Good to know somethings never changed. "What about you? I don't think I've heard much about your pact? Or even if you made one. What about you Kiba?"

"I made a temporary pact." Koneko answers as she leans back against me.

"Same here. Akeno did the same, though Rias, Asia, Xenovia, Gasper, and Rossweisse haven't decided yet." The blonde knight told me.

Now that I didn't know. "Really? What are your Magicians like?"

"Mine is a kid, who skipped a few grades. While young he is quite gifted, especially since he should be in elementary school." Kiba told me with an impressed look on his face.

"I made a pact with a girl who is my age. She is quite outgoing." Koneko looks up and forces me to wrap my arms around her.

"That's cool." Chuckling I shook my head, reaching into my pocket I pulled out my phone. "That's weird…Who knew Heaven had WIFI?" Before I could marvel at the fact that Heaven had WIFI, the ground began to shake. As alarm bells went off, and angel holy symbols appeared all over the place. "The hell!? I didn't even do anything this time!"

Running up to us is a very panicked looking angel. "Come quickly, its Qlippoth is attacking!"

* * *

All of us gathered up in a control room with all the members of D×D, well the ones that we were able to get on short notice. We also had the Brave Saints with us as well. In the middle of the room is a large table, showing off a holographic display of each level being attacked. The evil dragon's are rampaging through both Second, Third, and Fourth Heaven. All of them, were engaged with the soldiers of Heaven.

"From our reports they appeared from Third Heaven." Pressing a button, one of the angel's showed us Third Heaven. The entire city looked like something from the Bible, but then again… It is the place where the soul of the believers go when they die. Though the entire city is covered in a horde… Scourge? Of evil of dragons, but to make it worse… They aren't alone.

"Ladon, Walburga and Crom Cruach!" Staring at the Evil Dragon's and magician, I grit my teeth in anger. This isn't good. The witch Walburga is using the Holy Cross, to kill the angels and destroy the city. Ladon using his barriers kept most of the attack off him, while Crom Cruach? The dragon simply avoided attacks, lazily he is taking down the soldiers. He isn't even putting effort into his attacks, and that is saying something. I've fought him before back in Romina and even using both Gram and Ascalon's powers combined… It didn't do jack shit, or anything close. "Okay, how did they enter Heaven? Did they take the stairway or something?"

I needed to make a bad joke, it's the only way I can deal with this crap. Appearing in hologram form is Azazel who has a frown on his face. _"They most likely ended up there in Purgatory."_

"Wait Purgatory is a real place!?" Shaking my head, I slapped my face and sighed heavily. "Not the time or place. Anyway, Azazel what is the situation down there?" I needed to focus on what's important. "Are you and the rest of D×D able to get here?"

" _No, the entrance to Heaven has been blocked off from our side. We can't send the reinforcements."_ Azazel frowned with his arms crossed. _"Sister Griselda can you open the path from your side?"_

"No, we can't. The Seraph are doing their best, to keep the fighting from reaching Seventh Heaven. Due to that we had to shut the elevator system down." Griselda told us with a frown on her face, sighing the angel looks at the holographic image of Third Heaven being attacked.

They must keep the System in check, which means… Uriel can't act. Well damn, he would be useful in keeping Crom Cruach in check. Plus, if what they're saying is true, then I can't use my Penetrate ability to break the barrier down. Otherwise I could break down the barrier. Oh yeah. Ever since the battle at the academy, I have been training my new power. Though most of what I have been using it for, is a defense-based technique. "Azazel you mentioned Purgatory, but other then the Divine Comedy and that God of War rip off. I don't know much about the place. Why can't we go through the door they came in? It could be heavily guarded, but that door would be useful in getting our people up here."

" _There are serval ways to enter Heaven, one is through the main gate. Like how you entered. If you're a follow of the Church, when you die you go through Limbo and Purgatory. I have a theory that Hades is involved, since he rules over the realm of the dead."_ Azazel spat out in anger.

"News from the front!" An angel ran into the room, with a panicked look. "The gate to Purgatory has been destroyed!"

Damn it…. This is not good, definitely not good. If Hades is helping them out again… Why can't old bone head just stay out of it? Or at the very least, help us out.

Sister Griselda frowns, as she is handed a report. "It appears… Apophis has descended into the realm of the dead."

Apophis!? Oh no, that is not good… While he is considered a part of the Egyptian pantheon, and a giant snake… In reality Apophis is an Evil Dragon, and is quite powerful… I know this because I've fought once him before. Back in L.A. he along with a few other members of Qlippoth attacked, and to make it worse… I couldn't beat him. Apophis is strong, a lot stronger then I thought. Then again according to Azazel, only Ra can truly defeat him.

At least that is what Azazel told all of us, but… Looking down at my right hand, I sighed. I may need to use THAT. Back during the battle of L.A. I used some kind of new power. Ddraig and I aren't sure what I did, but we had a few theories. "If Apophis is here…"

"No, I don't think he is here to fight." Rias looks at me, thinking the same thing "Apophis has strong ties to the realm of the dead and Hell. It isn't surprising he would descend into the underworld. What is surprising, is the fact that Hades is cooperating with Qlippoth. Back when you- "Stopping for a moment, Rias bites her lip and sighs. "-When you lost your original body, my brother and Azazel led an attack on his temple. They warned him if he tried something like that again, there would be consequences."

I remember hearing about that, Sirzechs and Azazel basically bitch slapped the god. Of course, the old bone head didn't learn his lesson.

" _From the information we got Euclid gave us, it seems Crom Cruach, Aži Dahāka, and Apophis made deals with Rizevim. We weren't able to get too many details, but from what I can I guess… It has to do with making deals with god class beings. While I can't confirm the other two, I am sure Apophis made a deal with Hades. Which is most likely how Rizevim gained a way in through Heaven."_

"You got to be fucking kidding me…" I knew what was going to happen. Hades would claim that he made a deal with a runaway Evil Dragon, while having no idea that he is a member of Qlippoth. "Azazel we can't let Hades get away with this crap."

" _Preaching to the choir kid."_ My mentor frowned with his arms crossed. _"Right now, we need to focus on getting the gates of Heaven open."_

Holding her chin in thought, Xenovia shakes her head. "What is it they want? If we could figure that out, then we could stop them."

"Could they be after the system?" Asia asked nervously.

Azazel shakes his head. _"I don't think so. No one but the Seraph can enter their, unless they get permission. Anyone who tries is teleported somewhere else. Happened to me when once when I tried to enter without God's permission. Ended up in Nepal of all places."_

"Then what could they be up to?" Looking around the room I raised an eyebrow. "It can't be the Seraph, getting rid of them would be a huge blow… It would cost too much, even for them."

" _If I were to hazard a guess, they could be after Second, Third or even Fourth Heaven. Second contains the remnants of the tower of Babel, among other things… Griselda the Tree of Life, and Tree of Wisdom, what is the situation with them?"_

Wait what? The tower of Babel is up here? Along with the Tree of Life and Wisdom? Did not know that.

"Both trees haven't borne fruit, not since the lord passed." Sister Griselda looks down with a thoughtful look.

"… _They could be after Qlippoth, the tree opposite of the Tree of Life. Sefirot. They plan on unsealing 666, well with fruit from Qlippoth it would go much easier. They could use it as bargaining tool with other evil gods."_ Azazel's eyes filled with dread at that thought, and I don't blame him. That thought scared me, but before we could continue the holographic image of the battle changed. It showed Masaomi, wielding Tsurugi and he was making his way to… Fifth Heaven…. Into a lab.

"…. Chief Shidou is there… His final treatment is schedule for right now…" Sister Griselda frowns as she stares at the man.

"No, my Papa!" Irina screams at the image of her father, the angel tried to rush out of the room but was stopped by me grabbing her arm.

"You rush out there you'll die." I told her, looking around at the others I nodded. "D×D we are moving out now! The goal is to get to Fifth Heaven, and rescue Irina's dad"

Rias nods taking a step up. "Irina we'll clear a path to Fifth Heaven for you, don't worry about that."

"Magnus… Rias… Thank you." Smiling the brown-haired angel, rubs her eyes clear of tears. "As the Ace of Lord Michael, I will rescue my Papa!"

" _Good and I will try to get our reinforcements in through the gates."_

Just like that, the battle for Heaven began.

* * *

Now in order to get through to Fifth Heaven, we had to through each individual gates. Qlippoth seized the gates connecting Second, Third and Forth Heaven together. Along with the rear gate of Fourth. Which means we had to fight our way from Second all the way to Fifth. Luckily First, Sixth and Seventh Heaven are heavily guarded. Unfortunately, that meant most of our fighting forces had to remain behind to hold back the enemy. Though from what I heard, Uriel is being allowed to move and his Brave Saints are on the move. I was also given a message from the Spook of Heaven. Something that made me want to freak out.

Use the weapons.

That made me worry, because if he is giving me the order to use those weapons…The things he gave me, they were 'just in case'. If he is passing on the order to use them… Well we're in the shit. Which is a given, seeing how the mass of enemies we are facing are greater than both Academy and L.A. attack. Now in order to reach Second Heaven without the elevator, we had to use the stairs. Though it didn't take long for us to get to Second Heaven, and when we did my jaw dropped.

All of Second Heaven… It's almost an endless world of stars and darkness… If I remembered correctly, this place is a mix of a planetarium and prison. Angels would sometimes come here to observe the stars, but the main thing this level of Heaven is for… Is a prison. Heaven locked up all angels or other beings that caused some serious problems. Basically, this maximum lockup for Heaven. Which is pretty scary, what kind things were locked up here? Shaking my head, I decided to focus on the task at hand. Switching to my Welsh Ascension Form, I fired off a Dragon Blast at a few evil dragons.

"Get out of my way!" Jumping on top of an evil dragon, I slammed my fist into its back sending it straight into the ground.

"Take this!" Rushing forward Kiba, sliced through the dragon I knocked down. Quickly he summoned another sword, blocking an incoming fire blast from another dragon. The dragon that attacked Kiba, didn't last too long. Akeno launched holy lightning at the creature, completely destroying it.

Looking at the three of them, I smiled. "Good team work." Jumping over one of the evil dragon's, Koneko caught the dragon by its snout. Spinning around the nekomata tossed the dragon, Rossweisse summoning a magical circle destroyed the evil creature. Some of the evil dragons, when they noticed us stopped in their tracks and tried to escape but stopped in their tracks.

"I won't let you get away!" Gasper shouted his eyes glowing brightly.

Xenovia and Irina swung their holy sword's, waves of holy power struck the dragons destroying them. Rias summoning the full force of her power, exterminated the dragons that began to surround some angel soldiers.

"Thank you for the assistant." One of the angels came up to us with a thankful look.

"What's the situation?" Rias asks with her arms crossed.

Sister Griselda who had followed us looked around. "Have any of the prisoners escaped?"

"No ma'am, we're keeping the enemy at bay. Speaking off… Brave Saints, Full House Formation!" The angel commanded the soldiers, who began to form up together. All their body's began to glow brightly. The light is so bright, that I was almost blinded by their power. A large portion of the evil dragons were wiped out instantly, holy crap that is awesome. Because the Brave Saint program relied on playing cards, they could do all kinds of combination moves. Unlike the Evil Piece system. I guess that shows the differences between angels and devils. Meh who cares, this is still awesome. "That is the power of our Straight Flush."

Sister Griselda nods and then looks at us. "I will stay here and take command. Now everyone be careful, and do not waste energy."

All of us nodded, heading straight for Third Heaven. As we ran along the stairs, I saw something straight… A grey winged angel… but when I stopped to find where the angel went… It was gone. Huh… Forcing myself to keep going, I couldn't fight the feeling that if that grey winged angel was real… Something bad was going to happen. I just knew it. Before we reached Third Heaven, I felt something strange… Something very familiar.

"Guys prepare yourself…. We got company." Just as I said that, a very unwelcome sight appeared.

"It certainly has been a while." Guarding the gate to Third Heaven is Ladon, all around him is an army of Evil Dragons. His eyes began to glow as a small grin appeared on his face. "I would like to play with you for a while." Suddenly a barrier envelopes all of us, keeping ups contained.

Hell no. Not this again! Ddraig you ready to kick ass partner?

 **You got it kid, let's show this oversized weed what we are capable of.**

" **Penetrate!"**

The Boosted Gear appeared on my hand, just as the command was released. Suddenly my body felt lighter, almost free. Moving through the barrier, I grinned at Ladon. "Sorry buddy but you're not going to contain me." Ever since I gained the Penetrate ability, I've been training it non-stop for this one purpose. Get past Ladon's barriers. Sure, this power is meant to be the ultimate attack but with Ddraig's help… I made it into something else as well, the best evasive technique in the world. Granted there are some limits to what I can or can't do. For now. Ddraig told me with a couple of years under my belt, I could become pretty much untouchable with this idea.

Rias surrounded herself in an aura of destruction, and just like me she walked through the barrier. Kiba using Gram he simply walked through the barrier, while Xenovia did something similar with Ex-Durandal. We all pulled the others free from the grasp of Ladon's barriers.

"Interesting, I would love to see more of this technique." Ladon's eyes began to glow again but stopped as I used Penetrate again.

"We don't have time to waste, but we can't just leave him here… He'll follow us or just make things worse for the angels below us all." Gritting my teeth, I looked at Rias with a frown. The two of us knew someone had to stay behind and fight. The question is… Who? I could stay behind, but I may be needed further up…. Same with Kiba.

"I'll handle this." Holding up her hand, Rias's power began to build up… Could she…? Yep she wants to use her Extinguish Star… Wait what is she doing? Around Rias's body the power of destruction formed a dragon. She is using the Dragon of Destruction technique with the Extinguish Star?

"No, you won't." The Insomniac Dragon's eyes began to glow, but Rias's attack wasn't contained or sealed… Holy crap! "This is not good, move- "Before Ladon could finish his sentence, a bright light appears and lands in between us and the dragons. When the light died down, a single ornate spear rested in between us and the evil dragons.

"Concentrating heavily on power? You haven't changed at all Gremory Group." Walking through our group, is someone I haven't seen in a long time. Cao Cao, the former leader of the Hero Faction. Picking up the spear, the black-haired teen spun it around and rested the spear on his shoulder. Turning to look at me, Cao Cao gave me a small smile. "Magnus, good to see you again."

Weird… He is wearing an eyepatch, what happened to his eye? Oh wait… Yeah, I took it with my gun. "Uh… You too… I think, what are you doing here? Wait, how did you even get here?" Blinking in confusion, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I still couldn't believe he was alive, but then again when we were defending the school… His spear did appear during the fight, but just seeing him here and now? It made it more real.

"So, the holy spear finally appears." Ladon mumbles as he glared at Cao Cao.

Chuckling Cao Cao raises an eyebrow. "I thought I would join in on the Evil Dragon hunt. As to the how, well I came here through Purgatory." Huh… Interesting, how did he get through the underworld?

"So, the possessor of the strongest Longinus has finally appeared. "Ladon mumbled excitedly.

Spinning his spear around Cao Cao, pointed his weapon at the dragon. "I'll handle the dragons. Magnus you're a hero, right? Then go and fight Rizevim. Go!"

"Magnus, Asia, Xenovia take Irina and go the rest of us will handle things here!" Rias told me with a frown… Wait you want everyone here? It would help your odds but… No, they should be here just in case something happens. As powerful as Rias and Cao Cao is, it would be good to have backup.

Nodding I quickly picked Asia up in my arms. "Got it, be careful… And Cao Cao?" When he turned to me, I frowned. "Take care of my them, otherwise you'll answer to me."

Smirking Cao Cao held out his spear and released a blast of light. His attack destroying rows and rows of evil dragons. "I wouldn't expect anything less from you Magnus, don't worry they'll be safe. I am here to destroy evil dragons. Nothing more and nothing less, I will show my true potential as a human hero." Spinning his spear, the hero ran forward and began to destroy the evil dragons. As I ran with Asia in my arms, Xenovia and Irina flanking me. I passed Cao Cao, and when I did the black-haired spear wielder nods at me. "I will defeat you one day Magnus, but for now I will work with you."

* * *

 **Kiba POV:**

As Asia, Xenovia, Irina, and Magnus ran past us toward the gate. The rest of us were left to fight against the army of evil dragons. Cao Cao the former leader of the Hero Faction, began to fight Ladon. The spear wielder released a wave of holy light at the dragon, now if a high-class devil was struck by that they would die instantly. Yet when the attack struck Ladon, nothing happened at all. It seems the dragon has a barrier around himself. The Insomniac Dragon is certainly powerful, especially if he can resist an attack from the True Longinus.

Laughing Ladon began to grin like a maniac. "I never imagined I would have the chance to face the holy spear wielder, I am quite lucky to have been revived."

"At least you'll have a good second death." Cao Cao shrugs his shoulders and holds the spear in front of him.

Ladon however still kept grinning. "Let's make this more interesting." Raising his foot, the dragon stomped onto the ground creating… The Dragon Gate!? Does he plan on summoning more troops for us to fight? The gate took on a dark green color, one of which I am quite familiar with.

"Incredible… And truly frightening." Rossweisse commented as three massive dragons appeared, all of them possessing black scales and silver eyes.

"GRAAAAAHHH!" The dragon's roared so loudly that the very ground shook violently. How… How did they create three Grendel? I thought his spirit was locked up inside one of Magnus's gems and being used in Sacred Gear research.

"We used Grendel's body as a reference, while these are being adjusted still they aren't bad." Ladon commented with a sneer. I guess he isn't exactly pleased with these things. They don't have his consciousness just empty shells… Still it will be hard to face them, and Ladon at the same time.

"Rias Gremory, his barrier and defense is quite powerful. Along with three Grendel are you sure you can handle this?" Cao Cao asked with a small smirk.

Placing a hand on her hip, my devil master smiled confidently. "We can handle ourselves."

"Ahahaha! You definitely have confidence for someone called the Ruin Princess. Very well I all make an opening; the rest is up to you." Cao Cao nods as he turns his attention back to Ladon. "I can see why Magnus took an interest in you, your worthy of being his partner."

Rias frowns slightly before nodding. "Thanks for the compliment, but I have to ask why are you helping us? Does Indra gain something from all of this?"

Cao Cao shook his head. "No nothing, I am doing this because it is what a hero does." Looking at all of us the former enemy frowns. "I was a fallen man, and I have no excuse for what I have done. Yet the Holy Spear came back to me, so be glad it did."

"I don't like you." Rias tells our former enemy. "Yet your plan is sound." My master turned to me. "Kiba can you keep going?"

"Yes ma'am." I answered right away.

"Good, release Gram and it's power." She ordered.

Nodding I held the demonic sword in front of me, releasing its aura. Keeping my gaze on the sword, I wrapped the blade within a holy-devil sword. Much like a sheath. This is a method of controlling Gram and its aura. While it doesn't completely solve the problem of containing the curse of Gram. It's better than nothing, and it allows me to use it without too much of a strain. When I looked up I saw Cao Cao has been watching me, with a curious look on his face.

"An interesting approach, I wonder though… Are who wholly dependent on the demonic sword?"

Frowning I raised an eyebrow at the human. "I use Gram as needed." Staring at the sword I shook my head.

"Good." The former leader of the Hero Faction said. "It seems you are a superior user, coming up with new ways to use it." Giving me a small smirk, I could tell that Cao Cao had a few ideas on how I could use Gram. When it came to technique users, he is one of the best. Just from how he spoke, I knew he is testing me and wants to see if I can figure it out. Placing his spear over his shoulder, the hero stares at us. "Gremory Group don't let him escape once I expose his weakness." Seven orbs appear behind Cao Cao as he uses his balance breaker. No matter how many times I see it, I will always be impressed. His silent balance breaker, it just shows his true skill which is frightening. Even if he is our ally this time around.

Tightening my grip on Gram, I dropped into a fighting stance. Akeno summoned her Thunder Goddess Armor, along with entering her fallen angel mode. Gasper transformed into his shadowy beast form, as Koneko forced herself to grow into her older body. All of us were getting serious for this fight, the three Grendel that blocked our path were covered in an orange barrier. It seems like Ladon is increasing their defense. Which will make things harder for all of us, Grendel has some of the hardest scales known among dragon kind. A brief moment passes, where nothing happens at all.

Gasper suddenly rushed forward, appearing from the darkness like a bolt of out of the blue. Swinging his massive claw at the first Grendel or Grendel(A) the attack was blocked. Yet out of the shadows of his attack, came Koneko. Slamming a flame imbued fist into the creature's stomach, the sound of the blow reverberated throughout Second Heaven.

"Everyone, their bodies are weaker in comparison to the real Grendel!" The former nekomata shouted, which caused all of us to sigh in relief. If they are weaker then the original Grendel, that means it should be easier to win.

Rushing to Grendel(B) I began to attack. Avoiding its massive fists, which were just as fast as the original. I created an afterimage, which was the only thing that the fake Grendel struck. Moving in behind the dragon, I swung Gram and released its aura. My attack struck the creature's back, leaving a massive wound in it's body. As the clone cried out in pain, Rossweisse and Akeno took to the sky. Lighting dancing around their fingertips, pulling my blade free from the dragon's back. I jumped off the dragon just as they launched their magical assault.

"Holy Lightning Strike!"

"Burn this evil dragon!"

Both attacks struck the clone dragon, bringing the monster down to its knees. Puking blood the dragon struggled to get back to its feet, Koneko was right. These things are much weaker than the original, it seems this will be much easier than I initially thought. As we fought the evil dragon, Rias, Koneko and Gasper fought the first Grendel together. Koneko surrounded the dragon, with her white flame and began to purify its limbs. Gasper in his shadowy monster form, rushed forward and slammed his fist into the dragon's face. Quickly evading one of the dragon's attack, Gasper spun around, kicking Grendel(A) in the stomach. Just seeing something like this… Amazed me truly. It's hard to believe that this was the same Gasper who hid in his room, afraid of the world and everything within it. Yet now? He is going head to head with an Evil Dragon clone, in a fist fight no less.

Magnus has no idea how much of an influence he has on Gasper. The young-half vampire has mimicked Magnus's fighting systyle perfectly. It really is strange, Magnus taught Gasper all he knows, and Gasper soaked it all up like a sponge. As Gasper and Koneko fought the dragon clone head on, Rias built up her power. Her two special moves providing her with protection, and it destroys any of her nearby attackers.

All that is left is Grendel(C) and Ladon, Cao Cao seemed to dance in between attacks. It looked like a game of tag. Every time the dragons launched fire balls at the hero, Cao Cao would counter with a small amount of light from his spear. While his seven orbs began to attack Ladon's barrier, just from the look on the Insomniac Dragon's face… He is becoming rather annoyed. Cao Cao's orbs bounced around like pinballs in a machine, they bounced on the barriers and either attacked Ladon or the Grendel clone. The true Evil Dragon couldn't contain the orbs, no matter what he tried. To make it worse the attacks kept Ladon off balance. So, he couldn't even contain us.

"What's wrong Ladon? Can't you catch a mere human?" Cao Cao mocked the dragon with a small grin, placing one of the orbs underneath himself. He launched himself over the dragon.

"You won't get away from me!" The dragon roared turning to chase after him.

Shaking my head, I focused on the task at hand If I became distracted I could lose my life. Gram while it is my sword, does have an evil will of its own. I had to focus on controlling this sword or it will kill me. While I would gladly lay down my life for my friends. I will not die here, not today. It is time to finish off my opponent, running straight for Grendel(B). As it tried to stand back to it's feet, I ran toward the enemy with Rossweisse and Akeno flanking me.

"Take this, Iron Maiden Coffin!" Snapping her fingers, Akeno's armor flew off her and wrapped around Grendel(B)'s snout. Holy Lightning rained down and began to strike the dragon, as the metal case began to squeeze its head. As the

"Let us end this fight now!" Rossweisse created several magical circles, each one becoming gold with several dragon slaying symbols appearing. After the L.A. trip, Magnus gave Rossweisse Ascalon for to study. He believed it would be good for the former Valkyrie, to understand and preform dragon slaying magic. Needless to say, with a little help from Le Fay and Xander. The ex-dragon slayer. Rossweisse learned the magic quickly and is now showing off her skills with it.

Crying in pain the dragon's blue blood rained down covering the ground. Reversing my grip on my sword, I released the holy-devil sheath I had created. "Gram…. Birth!" Stabbing the weapon into the ground, I watched with satisfaction as the multiple versions of Gram appeared. All of them piercing the clone's body, killing the dragon instantly. Panting I removed Gram from the ground, as I shook my head with a smile.

"That was certainly unexpected Kiba, to use such a power type move." Rossweisse gave me a friendly smile, as she teased me slightly.

"Blame Magnus, he seemed to rub off on me." It's true, my best friend seems to infect us all with his strange habits. Especially creating over the top finishing moves, and yet I had no problems with that. This is a brutal war, and in order to help protect my comrades I will do whatever I can. Including performing power moves like my idiot of a best friend, and eliminating my enemies as brutally as needed. As we spoke the fight with the other two Grendel were almost over.

" **GRAAAAHHH!"** Letting out a roar Gasper crashed into Grendel(A) and bit the clone's neck, drawing the creature's blood. Koneko ran along Gasper's large body, summoning her Kasha she jumped off the shadow Gasper's head. Just as he pulled away from the clone dragon, landing on Grendel(B)'s chest. Koneko forced her Kasha into the wound. Which burned the dragon inside and out, leaving nothing but dust.

"Way to go Gaspy." Koneko's nods at the large shadow beast.

"Give up." Cao Cao told Ladon as Grendel(C) kneeled down on the ground, bleeding from several large wounds.

Akeno and Rossweisse nodded at one another, deciding to finish off the last Grendel clone. The Queen of the Gremory group, summoned one of her newer attacks. Creating a large Asian style dragon from her holy lighting and encased herself inside of it. The holy lightning dragon let out a roar and raced toward the dragon clone. Smacking straight into the enemy, Akeno's holy lightning dragon form, exploded, as she flew backwards Rossweisse stepped up and fired more dragon slaying magic. Both attacks completely destroyed the clone dragon, which just left Ladon.

The battle between the two seemed to reach a stalemate, panting heavily Cao Co had a large smile on his face. "Time to fly." Suddenly the dragon's enormous form started to float up into the air, much to Ladon's surprise and our amusement. Underneath the dragon is one of Cao Cao's orbs, most likely the one used for flight. Laughing Cao Cao begins to smirk. "Targeting weakness is what I do."

"Even if I am in the air, I can still use my barrier." Ladon commented lazily.

"Everyone attack now!" Rias our master commanded, all of us began to launch attacks. The only ones cutting through, were the dragon slaying magical attacks from Rossweisse and the waves from my holy-devil dragon slaying swords. As we attacked relentlessly, Cao Cao just smiles to himself, and created a large hole with his spear. What could he be planning?

"You're strong but you will not beat me- "

"Enough of that, you're dead now." Cao Cao interrupted, and the dragon is suddenly teleported away in a flash of light. Did Ladon get away? No, he would have used the Dragon Gate… Wait what is that noise? Moving to the edge of the hole, my eyes bulged out of my skull. Ladon is now resting at the bottom of hole. "When you all attacked, I moved my orb within his barrier. After transporting him… Rias Gremory use that move of yours and destroy him."

"This is the end of you Ladon! Disappear!" Rias's massive ball of destruction descended into the hole, the ball began to eat away at the surrounding area. Much like it did in Romina, only this one is much stronger.

"Damn you holy spear wielder! Damn you Gremory-"Ladon never finished his sentence as the extinguish star ate away at his barrier, then at his own scales and flesh. Not even a minute went by and there was nothing left of Ladon.

"Koneko seal him!"

"Yes Rias!" Koneko formed a magical circle, as she pulled out a green gem from Magnus's Balance Breaker. He had given her one earlier before we had left to fight. Quickly sealing the soul of the Evil Dragon, the nekomata took the gem in her hand and placed within her kimono. Ladon is now completely gone, hopefully Qlippoth won't try to clone him. Yes, the Grendel clones weren't as strong as the original, but they were stronger then the normal mass produced evil dragons.

Sighing Cao Cao shook his head, a bored expression on his face. "How… Boring, certainly not as exciting as fighting Vali or Magnus."

I see… For the former leader of the Hero Faction, only those two are worth his time. Looking at the gate to Third Heaven, I bowed my head and closed my eyes. "Good luck Magnus."

* * *

 **Magnus POV:**

Once we passed through the gate and ended up in Third Heaven, I couldn't help but look around… There seemed only two paths, one led to a large golden gate which would lead to 'heaven' the place for the believers souls. While the other would take us to Fourth Heaven, and the garden of Eden but the path is blocked by a certain purple witch.

"Hello! Ahahaha! It's been a while hasn't it?" Walburga the demented Minnie Mouse sounding bitch. "And I am not alone with me today is… Crom!" She spun around and pointed with her umbrella at the Evil Dragon. Crom Cruach didn't say a thing, but he didn't need to. Crom Cruach wanted to fight, and that is all he wanted to do. "Today, the two of us will be your opponents!"

Growling slightly, I set Asia down and quickly she stepped behind me. "We don't have time for this…."

"You're right but we only have one option." Xenovia muttered as she and Irina stepped up next to me.

"Looks like you guys are having some trouble, mind if I step in?" Just as we were about to fight, someone landed next to Irina.

Smiling despite the situation, I nodded. "Not at all Dulio." The Co-Leader of D×D, and the Joker of Heaven has arrived.

Walburga smiled at the appearance of Dulio and whistles. "Oooh lala, he is a cutie. So, this is Joker huh? Say did you come to Third Heaven for little old me? Or did you come to fight evil dragons?"

"Sorry to say but I came for the dragons. Though to be honest, there isn't much left." Dulio pointed off in the distance, as thunder clouds appeared. Lightning flashed, while an immense tornado roared in the distance. Even from where we were standing, I could make out the forms of the evil dragons. They were being sucked into the tornado or blasted with lightning strikes. None of the army is escaping. Staring at Joker I couldn't believe just how strong he truly is, or the differences in our powers. Could I wipe out an army of evil dragons like him? Yes, but not like that. I had to be in the middle of the action…. I am a tank and a DPS fighter if anything. Dulio however… He deals in sweeping AOE attacks, among other things. We couldn't be more different.

Narrowing her eyes Walburga smiles giddily. "Oh my, I could never imagine something like that appearing in Heaven."

"Peace must be maintained here in Heaven; the souls here came to live peacefully." Dulio shrugs his shoulders, as he spoke he looked relaxed and calmed. Yet we all knew he is extremely serious, you could tell from the look in his eyes. Dulio is angry.

 **(Flashback)**

 _One day after training Dulio and I began talking, mostly about random things. Somehow, we got on the topic of theology, which is extremely weird. Especially since we live in a world of the supernatural, and we all have met various gods and mythological beings. Anyway, after our theology we moved onto religion. Which again is weird to me._

" _Tell me Magnus, what do you think about religion?" The angel asked after he took a sip from a water bottle._

" _A little hard to answer buddy." Leaning against the wall, I shrugged and looked around the room. "Seeing how religion isn't really the same to us. Though before I became part of the supernatural, I was mostly agnostic." It's true I didn't have belief or disbelief in a higher power, mostly because it's just how I was raised. "Plus, religion has done some pretty horrible things… Or rather given people a banner to hide their evil intentions. Yet… It can be good, faith can give people strength and comfort."_

 _Smiling Dulio nods happily. "I feel the same, faith can be a great comfort to people. Like the normal people who we fight for." Dulio then sighs and looks down. "Yet God doesn't exist anymore…" Spreading his arms out the Joker spreads his arms out wide. "Which is why we angels need to do our best, to keep the faith going in place of God."_

 _Looking at Dulio I couldn't help but think of something Sister Griselda told me about Dulio. Apparently, he came from a country that was in the middle of a civil war. The war left him an orphan, which means he grew up in the Church since he was a young age. Then when he awakened his Sacred Gear, things only became worse for him. Because of the Church took children, with innate talent and skill and trained them to be weapons. Or as they called it 'soldiers' of God. Dulio being among the eldest considered all the children his brother's and sisters and loved them all. Which made it worse for him, since most of them died before becoming adults._

 _Much like Kiba's own friends and comrades._

 _Dulio witnessed all of this, and because of that… he began to travel all across the world, eating delicious food and learning how to make it. All so he could give the children at the Church wonderful food, and experiences. He just wants to make them happy, and in fact that is one of the reasons why he became the Joker. To reach the souls of children in Heaven and make them happy. When sister Griselda told me this, she began to cry and if I am being honest… So, did I._

 **(End of flashback)**

Spreading his wings Dulio forms two fists. "I cannot allow you to go any further inside, my brother and sisters are at peace. They are free, which is why you will not disturb them." Dulio may be smiling but there is a storm brewing within him. Walburga's eyes begin to glow as multiple pillars of purple flame surround Dulio. Yet the angel didn't even flinch at the sight, instead he waves his hand and the flames freeze instantly. "Ace Irina, advance quickly and open the door to Fourth Heaven."

"Joker I have-"

Shaking his head, the blonde angel keeps his eyes on the enemy. "These are formidable foes, I will find a way to handle them." He's right, we need to leave and get to Irina's father. Masaomi is going to be trouble, and then there is the fact that Rizevim hasn't shown up yet. As we spoke, several serpents appeared but none of them went for me.

Which meant…. "I wish to fight you again Red Dragon Emperor." Crom Cruach rushed me and began to attack.

Barely dodging his attacks, I flipped backward and charged at the dragon. Instead wearing my armor, I decided to change things up and stick with my base form. Mostly because I wanted to preserve energy, but also because Ddraig and I are still recovering from our Longinus Smasher. So, it's best if I went for a simpler form. Jumping into the air, I kicked Crom Cruach in the stomach and forced him back. The Evil Dragon had a smirk on his face, jumping up he slammed his fist into the ground. Just where I had been standing luckily, I rolled out of the way just in time. Though once I was back on my feet, I found Crom Cruach right on top of me. Holding out my right hand, I focused my power and-

" **Reflect!"**

The humanoid dragon's attack bounced off my shield, taking advantage of the situation, I caught his arm and flipped the dragon. "Ascalon! / **Penetrate!"** As Crom Cruach landed on his feet, I extended the blade of my dragon slaying sword, and added Penetrate to the attack. My sword found it's mark and struck the dragon's shoulder, causing him to grunt slightly. Of course, this left me open to an attack. Kicking me in the side, I found myself sent flying into the ground. Grunting in pain, I looked up to see Crom Cruach standing over me. As his foot came close to slamming down on my head, I used Penetrate again.

Now moving through solid objects, especially people is weird… It's almost like going through water, just without getting wet. It's a very weird feeling to have. Standing to my feet quickly, I spun kick and added Reflect to my attack. The force of the hit, with the bonus of Reflect forced Crom Cruach back. Panting slightly, I glared at the dragon. Crom Cruach nodded at me in approval.

"Interesting. Your combat style has improved since Romina. Making use of the unique abilities of Reflect and Penetrate, you reversed their purposes." The black-suited dragon said sounding impressed with me. "Out of all the Red Dragon Emperor's I have seen, you are the most interesting one."

"Uh… Thanks I think…." Rubbing the back of my head, I let out a sigh. Crom Cruach… I don't know but I don't think he is evil, at least not in the traditional sense of the word. He just wants to fight strong opponents. Nothing wrong with that, Vali is like that… Hell I am like that sometimes. It's kind of fun to be honest. "Crom Cruach, why not leave Qlippoth? We have Balor on our side, plus if you join us… Well you would have some pretty strong training partners."

The dragon turned his head and looked like he was considering it. "You made that offer in Romina. Why do you make it again?"

"Should be obvious, I don't want have you as an enemy… A training partner sure, but not an enemy." This dragon is way stronger then he should be, and if we could just get him on our side… Or even just off the frontlines. I would consider that a win.

"I'll consider it." As the dragon spoke a dense aura of black energy appeared around his body. The very ground beneath his feet shattered, just from his sheer power.

Yikes! Flaring my aura, I prepared for a bigger showdown with the dragon. Ddraig we may need to use our stronger power here partner.

 **If you use the Celestial Power we may still lose, Crom Cruach has exceeded Albion and I when we were in our prime. Right now, he is just playing around with you partner.**

Dodging several attacks, I silently agreed. Flipping backwards I charged up an attack. "Dragon Wave!" As the massive torrent of red energy raced toward the Evil Dragon, the attack destroyed the surrounding area.

"Interesting." Raising his fist Crom Cruach, smacked away the attack with a raised eyebrow. "Much stronger then your attack in Romina." Holding up his hand, Crom Cruach showed that my attack ate away at his flesh and revealed black scales.

Gritting my teeth, I cracked my neck. Time to bring out the big gun. "Balance Breaker!" As the red dragon armor appeared around my body, I began to chant. "I who shall awaken, I am the Red Dragon Emperor who walks the path of light! I follow my Dreams and have an Infinite hope! I will become the Crimson Emperor! I will show you a bright new future!"

" **Dragon Promotion: Crimson Emperor!"**

Holding out my dragon slaying lance, I flew toward the Evil Dragon who ran to meet me head on. Slamming my lance into his fist, our two powers clashed for a moment. Despite Ascalon's boosted strength, it's power is still nothing compared to the power that Crom Cruach possessed. **"Penetrate!"** Activating my newest power, I pushed the golden lance through the dragon's aura and into his hand. Eyes going wide, Crom turned his hand into a massive dragon claw. Catching my lance, the dragon grunted and spun me around. Then before I could react, he tossed me back near the entrance to Third Heaven. Xenovia and Irina both stepped in front of me, both of them weapons drawn.

Asia who had been watching the battle, stepped up to me with a look of concern. "Magnus… Should I summon Fafnir?"

"No, we may need him later." Shaking my head, I patted Asia's shoulder. "Just stay back okay?" Looking at Crom Cruach I slowly stepped forward. "Both of you stay with Asia and try to get to Fourth Heaven. Crom Cruach is mine." Holding out my hand right hand, I summoned Reaver the anti-monster pistol/canon. Only in the Crimson Emperor form it took a different shape, much like my other weapons. Taking over my right hand, grey light formed into a long hand canon. Blue lines circled the hand canon, and it ended in a dragon head. Aiming the canon at the Evil Dragon, I began to charge up an attack. Gold energy formed in between the teeth as a targeting scope appeared in the crystal gem of my eye. Smiling widely Crom Cruach prepared to rush me, but just as I fired a flaming cross blocked my attack.

Crom Cruach turned his attention to his partner and roared in annoyance. "Don't get in my way witch!"

"I was just to help you." Walburga laughed as she shrugged her shoulders.

Snorting Crom Cruach's aura vanished. "I don't like complicated battles, in fact I'd like most…."

"Awe do you still miss your master big brother Crommy? Is it because you had a complicated battle and that is how you lost him?" Walburga asks while still in battle with Dulio.

Looking down for a moment, Crom Cruach shook his head and walks away. "…. You're on your own, I hope you die soon."

I think we were all shocked at that, hell even Walburga looked to be shocked. "Now is not the time to sulk, we have to fight together right?"

"I won't fight with a witch who looks down dragons. When you die, I will be able to fight the Red Dragon Emperor and Joker."

Walburga sighs and shakes her head. "Grendel is a good dragon, Aži is good, so is Apo and so are you. You dragons are hard to understand."

Crom Cruach just stood there silently with no will to fight what so ever. Which meant the witch is on her own now. With Dulio, myself, Xenovia, Irina, and Asia providing backup healing? This shouldn't be too much of a problem.

Walburga looks at us with a frown, covering her body in fire she prepared to attack. Dulio created an artic wind and blew her flame shield out. Giving us a wry smile, the witch laughed. "Haha… I haven't used my balance breaker yet, but I'm already exhausted. So, I'll be leaving."

Wait seriously? She is leaving? Just like that? Kind of anti-climatic to be honest, but it does fit her profile. Sona came to the conclusion that Walburga is one of those people, who only fight when they have the advantage. When they are evenly matched, or she is at a disadvantage she will just up and leave. Looks like Sona was right about her, hell even Gasper came to that conclusion when he fought against her. He told me that Walburga seemed more interested in playing around, instead of fighting a serious battle.

The purple witch tapped her foot, creating a magical circle. Oh no she doesn't, but before I could rush forward Dulio held out his hand with a smile. Snapping his fingers, thunder clouds appeared around Walburga. "Please take this as a gift from Heaven." Lightning along with hail the size of basketballs and icicles headed straight for the witch.

Shaking slightly Walburga forced out a large amount of purple flames. "Don't underestimate me!" The purple fire destroyed the hail and icicles, while for the lighting… She threw her umbrella into the air, so the lightning struck that instead of her. Though she missed one of the icicles, because it landed straight into her shoulder. "Gah!" Glaring at Dulio Walburga flipped all of us off and vanished in flash of light.

With her gone now, that just left us with Crom Cruach and he looked ready to fight. "Hahahaha, compared to the flame cross user this dragon will be more troublesome and he is even stronger. You won't let me go, will you?" Dulio asks with a smile.

"The Red Dragon Emperor, and Heaven's Joker as opponents, it's a rare combination. I have no reason to retreat." Rolling his shoulders, the dragon looked ready for round two.

"Aha a battle manic? I hate to say you remind me of Vali." Dulio frowns for a moment, then looks at the entrance to Fourth Heaven. "If you were to fight just me, would you be unsatisfied? Don't look at me like that, I've defeated many dragons."

Crom Cruach looked thoughtful for a moment. "You plan to let the others go on ahead?" Laughing the Evil Dragon shook his head. "Very well, Joker the dragon slayer… Entertain me."

Dulio nods his eyes never leaving his opponent. "It's decided I'll need my balance breaker, even though it's use is banned in Heaven." I am not sure how I feel about this… On the one hand I knew I had to leave to help Irina's dad, but on the other… I couldn't let Dulio face Crom Cruach alone, Vali and I combined couldn't beat him… Yet he is the Joker of Heaven…" Asia." Dulio said suddenly as he turned to the blonde.

"Y-yes?" She asked looking a little nervous.

"When you have some time, would you like to see the place where you grew up? Of course, Magnus and everyone else is invited to join you." Wait did Dulio really find out where Asia came from? Would he really take her back there? Asia of course gasped in shock and covered her mouth, as tears welled up in her eyes. "All the children who grew up in the Church are my brothers and sisters. So, Asia, you and Xenovia are like my little sisters. That's why, as your big brother I will do what I can to make you happy."

Looking at Dulio now, I can see why he was chosen to be one of the leaders of DxD.

"Magnus go now and leave Crom Cruach to me." Dulio spread his angel wings and glared at the dragon before him. "We're both the leader's of DxD, but you'll be needed to take on Rizevim." Wait does he know about what Uriel gave me? He must…

"Alright Dulio be safe." Nodding at the angel I took off with Asia, Xenovia and Irina following close behind us. As we ran I could feel the battle pick up behind us. Good luck Dulio… Though if Rizevim is ahead of us, we may need that luck more than him.


	94. Battle in Eden

**Hey guys I am back and I am sorry it took me so long to get back to you guys... I've been busy with a new job, though given some of the demands I am not sure if I will stay there for long. It is really draining and eats up all of my time, plus I work at my other job... So I barely have anytime to write anymore. So who knows what will happen. Anyway I just want to say thank you to everyone who faved and followed me and my stories, it means a lot to me. Same to everyone who just reads the stories, and the reviewers! Now onto the reviewers!**

 **Merendinomiliano: I am glad you like it and I love the Kane Chronicles, and thanks it means a lot. Also yep the money from the collection plate goes to WIFI in Heaven.**

 **Megamen: I am glad you were able to catch up!**

 **Kamen Rider W: I understand xD Also interesting thought**

 **ThatOneGuyUpstairs: A lot of interesting questions, none of which I an answer here. I will have to drop you a PM, and you didn't come across harsh. I am glad you like things to start with.**

 **Ace: Yeah but she isn't the mother of Dragon's... Yet. Also I don't think he is redeemed, he is just playing a part right now. Also I haven't heard his dub voice yet, so no thoughts just yet.**

 **Laeluciler: Sorry it's not for you, and no I won't stop writing :)**

 **Striker56: Yep sorry about that xD As for the items, they appear here. Trust me I know what you mean about Azrael, in both regards. Though who knows maybe Azrael will appear here.**

 **Anyway I will try to get the next chapter out soon, see you guys all in the next chapter!**

* * *

As we passed through the gate of Third Heaven and into Fourth Heaven, we found ourselves in the Garden of Eden. Looking around I wanted to stop and marvel at the beauty. This place really is paradise, words can't really describe how beautiful the Garden of Eden truly is. However, there was something marring the beautiful image. Two figures standing near the entrance of Fifth Heaven, Masaomi holding his corrupted holy-sword and Irina's dad. I didn't need senjutsu to tell he is still alive, but why didn't Masaomi kill him? Unless… He plans on being dramatic?

"Papa!?" Irina shouted as she tried to run forward but stopped as I gripped her arm. Sorry Irina but we can't be stupid here.

Despite Irina's outburst we were totally ignored. "I wanted to exact my revenge right here." Picking up Irina's father by his hair, Masaomi glared at the pastor. "What's wrong Touji? I thought it was a believer's ultimate wish to be in Eden? Well now you get to die here."

"Masaomi… If you kill me, will it finally bring you peace?" Irina's father asks the man which shocks all of us.

"Papa you can't meant that!?"

Looking toward us with a sad look, the pastor sighs. "If it takes my life to save his soul, then I am willing to make that trade." As he spoke tears ran down his cheeks. "I truly regret what happened…"

Shaking the man holding the sword grit his teeth. "So, what!? Do you really think I will forgive you!? How can I possibly forgive you!?" Swinging his sword, the man created a massive hole in the ground. "I loved her! She loved me! We were so different, but we still loved one another!" The katana in his hand began to glow as eight dragon heads appeared, only this time they were much bigger than before. Did it become even stronger than before?

 **It seems it is becoming like a Sacred Gear, you best be careful partner. Orochi is responding to the feelings of the swordsman.**

"Great… All we needed, another dragon Sacred Gear…" I muttered staring at the weapon, oh well it doesn't matter. We have to stop him before he kills Irina's father, which means getting that sword out of his hand.

"Gaaahh!" Masaomi let out a dragonesque roar, as the one of the Orochi head's breathes out a dark poison toward Irina's father.

"Oh no you don't!" Flying forward I summoned the golden lance, I stabbed one of the heads that came for me while the other ones were attacked by Xenovia and Irina. With their help I was able to reach Irina's dad, taking him into my arms I flew off a good way. "Stay here, we'll handle this issue." I told him.

"Magnus!" Irina's father called to me, just before I was about to take off. "Stop him… Please…"

"You got it." Flying back toward the fight, I saw the head's had regenerated once more. At my approach they all turned toward me, rearing back their mouths filled with flames. "No, you don't!" Spreading my wings, I charged up my chest canon. "Longinus Dragon Blaster!" Firing a large blast of green energy from my chest, my attack overcoming the fire and destroying the heads. I don't want to kill him… Masaomi he reminds me of myself, of what happened with Asia and me. What is happening with Rias and myself, a high-born devil in love with a human(dragon). Gritting my teeth, I avoided one of the regenerated head's as it tried to bite me. Using the sword of light in my left hand, I cut the head off and turned back to Masaomi. "Damn it man… This isn't going to help anything, and you know it! What would Cleria want!?"

Asia summoned Fafnir and began to pray, as the Dragon King fought against the heads. "Dear Lord, I beg you… Truly I beg of you, help us save this man."

"Ex-Durandal let us finish this!" Xenovia swung her sword, blocking one of the heads. Tears in her eyes the blue-haired swordswoman, pushed back against the Orochi head.

Irina who fought by her best friend's side, her face wet with tears. "Hauteclere, if you recognize me as your master… Then I beg of you, please lend me your strength! Let me save my Papa, and everyone else, including this man. Help me liberate him from this evil dragon!" Something strange happened, the two holy swords began to resonate with one another. The holy aura around the blades began to grow, becoming two pillars of light. Xenovia and Irina, a devil and angel released their attack. The combined holy auras swallowed up Masaomi, and when it did… I saw something strange… A beautiful woman, she gently was holding onto the swordsman…. She whispered something into his ear, when she did the light died down and Masaomi fell to the ground. The presence of the Evil Dragon completely gone.

" **The power of Orochi is dead, and the sword is cleansed."** Ddraig brought up as we stared at the fallen man. **"Hauteclere is a truly terrifying weapon, it's cleansing power is beyond what should be normal."**

"No kidding…" Dismissing my helmet, I slowly walked over to Masaomi and bent down. Picking up Tsurugi, I examined the blade. Not a trace of the Orochi… Frightening. Stabbing the sword into the ground I stared down at the former warrior of the Church. He didn't seem hurt… in fact he looked… healthy… Was Orochi draining him of life or something? It could have been.

Looking up at me Masaomi sighs. "You were right… Cleria wouldn't want revenge…" Shaking slightly he tries to sit up right. "… We aren't so different you and I… Much like you I fell in love with a devil… If someone tries to… and they may… if they try to come in between you… Then you need to- "

"I'll tear them apart." I told him with a small smile. "I will always fight for the women I love, even if the world stands against me. I will always fight to protect them." When I told the swordsman this, he just smiled shakily and then turned his focus to Irina. "I am sorry… I never wanted to hurt your father… It's just- "

Irina smiles sadly. "I understand, it was the Evil Dragon driving you to this."

"That's still no excuse…" Masaomi shakes his head. "You saved me… Even though I don't deserve it… Thank you…" Sighing the swordsman looks at me once again, and slowly holds out his hand to me. A look of understanding passed between the two of us, we were similar. We both fell in love with women who weren't human… Only I had a happier end then he did, but maybe… I can help him. Reaching out I tried to take his hand, but the sound of a gunshot echoed through Fourth Heaven. Blood splattered against my armor, looking down at Masaomi I could see blood soaking his clothing. Coughing the swordsman's mouth began to fill with blood, just as he was about to fall back I caught him.

Laying Masaomi on the ground, I began to apply pressure to the wound. "No no no…"

"Woo ahahahahahahahaha! Ah oh no, did I do that?"

Shaking violently, I looked up in anger, I knew that laughter. It sickened and frightened me. "Rizevim!" I growled out at the sight of the older devil, who just stood there smiling in a fashion that reminded of the Joker. In his hand is a .48 revolver….

"You know. I don't normally like these things, but it is so more dramatic using this." The devil laughed as he spun the gun in his hand. "Hello kiddies, I came to see how this revenge fantasy would play out. Too bad it was so boring, so I decided to liven things up."

Irina came over with her father, gently she set's him beside the swordsman. The pastor looks down at the fatally wounded man and takes his hand. "Masaomi…"

Despite his pain Masaomi smiles. "Hello Touji…"

Asia ran over with Xenovia by her side and tries to heal him, but the wound wouldn't heal…. Did the make him immune to healing? "I'm sorry… There's nothing I can do…" Asia began to cry, hell we all were. Because there is literally nothing we can do to save him.

"You cry for me? You are gentle… just like her..." Coughing the man slowly turns to me, the light in his eyes dying. "… Take care of her…Always."

"I promise…" We all sat there in silence as the man before us passed into the next world. Yet the moment was ruined by an impatient and annoyed sigh, looking up at Rizevim the devil rolled his eyes.

"Are we done with the afterschool special?" He asked all us.

Gritting my teeth, I stood to my feet. "Why… Why did you kill him…?"

"He served his purpose, he made what happened between the Bael family and the Church public now. Plus, one less holy sword user in the world is a good thing." Shrugging his shoulders, the devil begins to smile. "Awe what's the matter? Did I make you angry?" Laughing the devil shook his head. "You should relax more, otherwise you'll get wrinkles. The man was already dead, it's no big deal if I killed him."

Growling out in frustration my arms began to twitch. Slowly I began to walk toward Rizevim, my armor vanishing. I knew what I had to do but it was risky. Yet… It is my best option. Rizevim can destroy my armor with just a touch I bet, just like he did with Kiba's swords and anything used by my Boosted Gear wouldn't work. Well… Ddraig and I talked it over and agreed that Penetrate would work. Along with the Celestial powers… Though… Patting my jacket, I felt the weapons there, and nodded. These will be my best shot, in fact they could be my only hope.

"As to why I killed him? Because I can and doing such things make me happy." Laughing the silver-haired devil turned his head. "What a scary look on your face, if you're not careful your face will freeze that way." The older devil grinned widely at me, spreading his arms out wide.

Closing my eyes, I pulled out the package form my jacket. Tossing off my coat, I unwrapped the buddle slowly. When I opened my eyes, they were burning with anger. "Rizevim… You have made a poor decision and now you must pay." My arms bulged, and dark red scales replaced my skin. My fingers became black claws, as a few of my teeth became fangs. A dark red aura appeared around my body. While in my claws were two long iron nails, covered in faded blood. The iron nails began to glow with golden holy power, both extending outward like short swords or long knives.

"Ohoho, you look like Vali with those eyes." Shivering in pleasure the twisted son of a bitch, looked like he was going to jump for joy. "How scary… Oh and look at that, you have the Nails of Helena." Rizevim looks extremely happy, holding up his fists he smirks. "Well if it's a whoopin you're a wanting, come and get some."

"The Nails of Helena!?" Irina shouted in shock.

"Not the nails that pierced through Christ during the crucifixion…" Xenovia's mouth dropped open in shock.

Asia touched her mouth. "… Magnus where did you get this those?"

Yep my secret weapons… Are the nails from the crucifixion. When Uriel gave them to me, I freaked the fuck out… for good reasons. These things are Powerful, and dangerous…They literally have the power and blood, of one of the most powerful demi-gods in existence. Turning to look at the Church Trio, I shook my head. "Not the time girl's." Focusing my attention back on the evil devil, I growled. "Let's dance Bozo."

Running forward I swung the nail in my left fist at Rizevim, ducking underneath my attack the devil struck me in the face. The force of his attack sent me backwards, when I recovered from the attack Rizevim raised his fists in a haymaker. Jumping backward I avoided the attack and retaliated with the right nail in an overhead strike. Rizevim blocked my attack and punched me in the face. Oh god, I think my brain just broke. I'm seeing stars… Shaking my head, I tried to punch the devil only to have my attack blocked and when I tried redirect the attack…. The devil blocked again and slugged me in the face. Jumping back, I shook my head… Damn he is tough, and those were just love taps. He's playing with me… If I can just get a clean hit on him, or even use Penetrate… I could win.

"You're out of your league Maverick, I've fought against Christ and the Heavenly Dragon's when they were at their peak." Smirking at me Rizevim hops back and forth on his feet. Looking quite excited, the devil laughed at me. "I may be an old man, but I am still pretty spry for my age. Don't you think so?"

Spitting out blood, I shook my head. Okay this guy is tough, he knows how to avoid my attacks. Growling I rushed forward and kicked Rizevim, adding in my newest power. **"Penetrate!"** The effect was immediate, the look on Rizevim's face made me grin. "How you like me now bitch?" Jumping forward, I decided to end this fight. With the devil in pain, I extended out the holy aura of the nails and struck Rizevim in the shoulders.

"Gaaah!" Crying out in pain, dark mist began to escape from the devil's shoulders. Yes, if I get one more solid strike, I can beat him… We can win!

I was about drive my next hit home, and end this fight for good. When a red robbed figure appeared out of nowhere. "Oh, you have to be jokin- "I never finished my sentence as 13 struck me in the face. The hit was enough to daze me, making me lose my grip on the nails. The hooded figure removed the nails and tossed them away.

"Ah… 13 I am glad you're here. Take care of that pesky little problem, but be gentle. I want him intact." Rizevim touched his shoulders, and his wounds healed. "I think I'll play with those two, fighting holy swords… Oh to be young again." With that he walked toward the holy sword wielders, with a literal skip in his step.

"No, you don't!" Running forward I tried to intercept him, but found the path blocked by 13. The hooded figure shook his head, then dropped into a fighting stance. Rushing forward 13 sent a right cross my way. Ducking underneath I growled. **"Penetrate!"** Applying it to my body I forced myself forward.

" **Block!"**

The moment I tried to pass through 13, his body became solid and I found a knee rammed in my stomach. Grunting in pain, I coughed up some blood and doubled over. "The hell…"

"… I'm sorry Magnus." The hooded figure sighed, grabbing me by my hair and lifting me up. He raised his fist but the moment he struck, his attack was blocked and redirected.

" **Reflect!"**

Letting go of me the red robbed figure stumbled back, jumping up despite the pain and tackled him to the ground. The moment I did, his hood fell off and my jaw dropped. "No…" The figure underneath me… Looked like… Me… I want to say I saw this coming, but… Damn it… It's still shocking! Okay… there are some differences between us both. 13 has blue/silver eyes instead of green/silver eyes, his hair is more of a copper tone than pure bronze. He also has paler skin then me, ever since I had my body rebuilt by Ophis and Great Red… My skin has had a strange red tint to it, which acted as a sign that my body is now that of dragon.

"You peeked." 13 said as he kneed me in the stomach.

Grunting in pain, I rolled off my double and shook my head. "Fucking hell… Why the stomach?" I jumped to my feet, just as my double did the same thing. Since there is a lull in the combat, I could see what was going with the girls. Because they used up a decent amount of energy against the Orochi, they were not fully recovered and that isn't good. The girls were striking Rizevim, but he blocked their sword strikes with just his fingers.

"Can't touch this!" Grinning Rizevim's released a blast of demonic energy, sending the duo flying.

"Xenovia! Irina!" Asia and I shouted, as the blonde sent a wave of healing energy to the others. I flew off toward Rizevim, but again 13 blocked my path. "Get out of my way!" 13 and I traded blows but nothing I did could break his defenses. Gritting my teeth annoyance, my eyes dart to where the Nails of Helena had fallen. If I could get those… Flipping over 13 I made a mad dash for the holy artifacts. Only to find 13 in my way once more, my double sighs and holds out his golden gauntlet.

"I didn't want it to come to this, but you left me no choice. Rising Gear: Balance Breaker!"

" **Aur Dragon: Balance Breaker!"**

A bright gold/blue light over came the hooded figure, and when it died down an armored figure appeared. The armor is… Bright and shiny, it looked similar to my Balance Breaker. Though there are some differences which made it stand out. The thighs, arms and hands of the armor were blue, while the rest of the armor is covered in gold dragon like armor. The helmet is also different, it looked like something from a show that I watched a long time ago. **(AN: Picture Magnamon from digimon, and you'll get what the armor looks like.)** Then add in the shoulder pads, which looked like they had small jets underneath them.

"… **Glyndŵr, I should have known that was you."** The Boosted Gear appeared on my hand, and the green gem began to glow.

" **I can't believe it took you this long Red Dragon."** The blue crystals on 13's armor began to glow in response to Ddraig.

Shaking my head, I growled in annoyance. "I have many questions…Balance Breaker!"

" **Welsh Dragon: Balance Breaker!"**

As my armor came over my body, I tackled 13 and began to pummel him with dragon slaying energy. I had no time to deal with this guy. Or whatever implications it may lead too, right now my focus is helping my girlfriends and stopping Rizevim. Jumping up I rushed forward and dismissed my armor, minus the Boosted Gear. **"Penetrate!"** My fist slammed straight into Rizevim, knocking him back a few feet. The devil's mouth filled with blood, shaking his head he glared at me before laughing.

"I haven't felt this much pain since I was a young man, fighting holy swords like Durandal and Hauteclere? Then add in a dragon?" Grinning widely the devil shook his head. "You even managed to hurt me, something no one with a Sacred Gear can do." Flaring his demonic aura, Rizevim clicked his tongue. "Naughty boy, papa spank!" Rizevim spun around and kicked me in the gut, forcing me back into 13. My double quickly wraps his arms around mine and tries to hold me back. The kick had only knocked the wind out of me, but I began to cough up blood… Holy hell he hits hard… I shouldn't expect any less from the son of the first devil.

"Magnus!" The girl's shouted.

Grunting in pain, I slammed my head against 13's helmeted face. **"Penetrate!"** Smashing his helmet, I forced myself free and charged forward. I couldn't let Rizevim hurt the women I love. Dropping into a football stance, I didn't drop my armor… No instead I summoned the Divine Dividing Gauntlet, and activated the secondary power I had. **"Reflect!"** Turns out this power also affected the devil, because the moment I struck him. He bounced off my shield and flew back into a tree.

Rizevim shakes his head grunting in pain. "Naughty, naughty." The super devil stands to his feet, wagging his finger at me. With a demented smirk he tries to punch me, ducking underneath his swing I returned the attack with an uppercut.

" **Reflect!"**

The force of my smack forced the devil up into the air, spreading my dragon wings I flew up. Bringing my hands together in an overhead strike, I almost hit the devil but was smacked into by 13. "Damn it, why are you doing this?"

Extending his gauntlet toward me, my double's gem's began to glow. **"Rise! Rise! Rise! Rise! Rise! Rise! Rise! Rise! Rise!"**

Gasping I began to fall as my energy began to drain from my body. **"Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!"** Restoring my energy, I charged straight into my double. As the two of us grappled with one another, Rizevim went back to attacking the girls. Xenovia using the power of Excalibur Mimic, she created several bladed whips each glowing with the destructive power of Durandal and Excalibur. While Irina's sword Hauteclere, began to glow in response to Durandal. As Xenovia fought to keep Rizevim at a distance, Irina moved in up close. The devil ducked and weaved in between Xenovia's attacks, while blocking the attacks from the angel.

"Ahahaha Durandal and Hauteclere? I feel so young again! Add in Excalibur's power… Oh the memories!" Letting out a whimsical sigh the devil, catching Irina's sword he shook his head. "To be honest your technique and skill isn't bad. Really. Yet you aren't half the wielders the original ones were." Kicking Irina in the stomach, the angel flew back into Xenovia. Both girls cried out in pain, and lost their grip on their swords. "Now… Let's see… Who should I play with next?" Oh no… He turned his attention to Asia!

"No! I who shall awaken, I am the Red Dragon Emperor who walks the path of light! I follow my Dreams and have an Infinite hope! I will become the Crimson Emperor! I will show you a bright new future!"

" **Dragon Promotion: Crimson Emperor!"**

As my crimson armor took over my body, using my golden lance I struck 13 away from me. Throwing the dragon slaying energy toward Rizevim, I flew forward with a fist raised. "Alright you Joker wannabe! Try this on for size! / **Penetrate!"** Applying Penetrate to my fist, along with some dragon power.

"Ohohoh, let's see if your fancy new power can match this!" Turning toward me Rizevim's fist filled with demonic power. "Lucifer Fist!" Our two powers collided for a moment, and I had a brief hope that I could win… Of course, that ended the moment he kicked me in the side, and my armor shattered into a thousand pieces.

"Gah!" Falling backwards I landed on my back… HARD… Oh god, I think I broke something.

"How do you like my 'Lucifer Kick?'" Bending down the devil version of the Joker, picked me up by my throat and suddenly I felt my body being burned by holy light. Fucking hell that hurts…It feels like someone dipped me in lava! "Nice try Pastor, maybe next time." Looks like Irina's father tried to attack Rizevim, but the silver-haired old man used me as a shield. "Oh 13 come here and bring those nails."

The golden armored figure appeared next to the devil, the holy nails in his hands. Then Rizevim grabbed my hands, and forced them above my head. Forcing me back against a tree, the devil nodded at 13 who took one of the nails and stabbed it through my palms. "Gahhh!" My body began to twitch as the iron nails burned my hands. I'm not a devil anymore, but something about these nails burned me. Is it because I am a dragon in human form? Or because it can sense the demonic power buried deep in my body?

"Keep an eye on him, I have a little play date with that young blonde girl." Before leaving, the evil monster turned to me, and swatted my cheek. "Hang in there for a moment." As Rizevim went to advance on Asia, Fafnir appeared in front of the former nun.

"I will protect you Asia." The Gigantis Dragon rumbled.

"A Dragon King standing in my way? Oh, such fun." Rizevim created a magical circle and blasted the golden dragon. Yet Fafnir didn't even flinch from the attack, despite the fact he is bleeding from several spots. Attack after attack, Fafnir stood still taking the hit. He wouldn't dare move, otherwise Asia would be hit… Despite the fact that Asia tried to heal him, Rizevim kept increasing the intensity of his attacks. Fafnir despite being one of the sturdiest of dragons in this world, his body began to smoke from the attacks. Asia tried to step in front of the dragon, but he kept moving his tail in front of her. He wouldn't dare let Asia get hurt… He loved her almost as much as we did, and he wouldn't ever let her be attacked.

"Fafnir please escape, you'll die!" My blonde girlfriend shouted at the Dragon King.

"No, this old dragon will protect you Asia." Fafnir didn't even look back at her, he just kept standing there tanking the hits.

Rizevim began laugh uncontrollably. "The mighty Dragon King disregards his own safety for his female master! It just makes me want to hit you even harder!" The magical barrage increased, and all of us could only watch. I tried to break free but 13 kept holding me back.

"Why… Why are you doing this!?"

Looking directly at me my double sighs. His helmet vanishes, he reveals his face to me. "To exist, I will do anything… Even if I hate it…"

"If you want to exist, then fight with us… Leave and- "

Frowning my double's eyes filled with anger, but something else as well. There is… despair in his eyes. "And what? Live in your shadow? That is all I can do, that is all I am… I just want to exist without being compared to you, or anyone else…Do you know why they call me 13, it's because I am the 13th attempt at making you. I had twelve brother's that came before me, and I had to kill all of them…" Looking down 13 shook violently, then he looked up at me. "All because of you… Everything about who I am, is because of you… I even have this-"He held up his arm to show his gauntlet. "-Because you have Ddraig, I ended up with Glyndŵr."

"Wait… That thing is-"

"It is a real Sacred Gear. Glyndŵr, the Rising Dragon. Or better known as Aur y Ddraig. The Gold Dragon." 13's voice betrayed his bitterness, sighing he looked away and turned around. "I'll never escape your shadow."

"RAGGGGHHH!" Roaring Fafnir's pain filled cries drew our attention, the Gigantis Dragon is in really bad shape. His wounds are so severe that even Asia can't heal him….

"Stop! Run please!" Asia begged the dragon, with tears in her eyes.

"Must protect Asia." Blood poured from Fafnir's mouth as he spoke, his chest heaving up and down.

"Why… Why would you go so far for me…?" Asia asked looking up at the golden Dragon King.

Panting heavily Fafnir looks at her. "You are the first girl… To ever smile at me, to not fear me. I've always had a large and powerful body… I was much stronger then other dragons, and before I knew it… I became a Dragon King, yet I didn't have the pride of a king." Turning to look back at Rizevim the dragon growled. "Protecting you, even if costs my life… That is something a king would do." The Dragon King's body began to glow brightly. "I will protect Asia, no matter what."

"Fafnir…" Asia's mouth drops and instead of crying more, the blonde jumps over Fafnir's tail and runs in front of the dragon. "Please… Stand down… I will help protect you now." Spreading her arms wide the blonde glares at Rizevim.

"Ahahaha this is adorable, thinking you can stand up to me." Laughing the silver-haired devil just shakes his head.

"Why… Why are you doing these things!?" Asia asks the devil.

"Because I'm a devil, and the son of Satan. If I don't then I am not really being me, now am I?"

Shaking Asia shakes her head. "You don't have to be that way, it doesn't matter if you are a devil… My friends, m-my boyfriend we're a big family and we just want to live a peaceful life. Doing what you do… It only brings more hate, and pain…"

"Mmm… How true, and I love every second of it." Raising his hand, the devil…. Slapped Asia across the face, the sound echoed throughout the garden. As the former nun fell to the ground, something inside of me snapped…

"Asia!" Xenovia and Irina both jumped up, recovering their swords the sword duo ran toward the devil.

"Hahaha? What? Did I hit your favorite person?" Jumping out of the way Rizevim smacked them with his demonic power, and then aimed at Asia. "I wonder… If I kill her, would you-Gah!" Rizevim was sent into the ground, as a massive aura pushed him down.

"I who shall awaken…" I began to chant my eyes burning with hatred. "I am the one who has mastered the paths of Domination and Supremacy, and left them both behind. I am empowered with the Infinite, I am a part of the Dream! I shall rise beyond the Heavens and become the Celestial Dragon! And I will reign my fiery wrath upon you!"

" **Celestial Dragon Drive!"**

The force of my transformation freed me from the nails of Helena, and from 13. Wrapped up in my black and gold armor, I walked toward Fafnir. "Let's take him Dragon King."

"I get to kill him Black Celestial Dragon." Fafnir growled out in anger. "No one hurts Asia."

"You're god damn right." Charging forward the both of us headed straight for the super devil.

Laughing Rizevim gave us a cocky smirk, but I could see the fear in his eyes. "What pressure, did you two enter Outrage mode? Ooohhh scarry, but do you seriously think- "Rizevim never finished his sentence, as Fafnir jumped at the son of Satan. The Dragon King's massive jaws spread wide, Rizevim dodged out of the way but found me in his path. Swinging my massive spear weapon, I struck the devil or, so I thought. A shadow appeared blocking my attack… Lilith! The clone of Ophis kept herself hidden in his shadow…Creating a barrier, the spawn of the Dragon God blocked Fafnir's and mine assault. Or she tried too, the two of us began to tear through the barriers. Him with his teeth, and me with my spear. Seeing her attack not working, Lilith attacked the both of us. She smacked the Dragon King in the snout, and kicked me in the gut. The force of the hit, destroyed my armor, leaving me only with my gauntlets and spear. While Fafnir lost several fangs, yet the two of us kept pushing forward. Spinning around the Dragon King smacked the spawn of Ophis away with his tail.

As Lilith was sent soaring away unhurt, Fafnir breathed out a massive fireball at the super devil. Rizevim tried to block the attack, but was forced into the flames by me. Flying straight up, Rizevim looked around in a panic. Yet the Golden Dragon King vanished from sight, and the moment he looked up his mouth dropped. Fafnir sprouted massive wings from his body, and was now above the super devil. With me riding on his back, holding my spear out toward the crazed devil.

"Fuck-"Before he finished his sentence, Fafnir opened his mouth and breathed out weapons. Swords, spears, axes, among other things. Each one felt like they were filled with magic, this must be his legendary horde. Rizevim quickly created a barrier, and flew back, deflecting the weapons.

"Try this on you bastard!" Charging my spear full of golden fire, I tossed it at the devil. **"Penetrate!** The spear pierced his barrier and forced it to break and forced the devil to the ground.

"This isn't possible… 13 get over here, and take care of Maverick or else I will end your pathetic existence!" Rizevim snapped as Fafnir and I continued to charge toward him. My double tried to interfere but was stopped by Xenovia and Irina, both girl's kept him occupied as Fafnir and I dealt with the Super Devil. Rizevim created a large magical circle, and began to fire at us both.

" **Reflect!"**

The attacks bounced off the barrier I created, and we charged straight into the son of Satan. Forcing him into the ground, the Dragon King opened his mouth and bit down on Rizevim's shoulder. Pulling the Golden Dragon King ripped the arm off the super devil, spitting out the arm Fafnir growled loudly. "I will end you." Eyes going wide Rizevim did the only thing he could, he ran away. Never… Ever piss off a dragon, otherwise their power will grow greatly. Dragons are like the Hulk's of the supernatural world, anger them at your own risk. Rizevim summoned his arm, back toward him and uses his magic to reattach it to his body. Lilith who is back to her feet, flew in front of us and smacked Fafnir into the ground.

"It seems things are quite troublesome, I think it's time for me to leave."

"Not without this!" Jumping off the Dragon King I slammed fist into Rizevim's face, forcing the super devil to the ground. I glared at him my arms began to shake. "You hit my Asia…" Flaring my aura I gripped the devil by his shirt and lifted him up. "You'll pay for that, in blood."

" **Penetrate!"**

Smacking him in the face, I felt something shatter against my armored fist. "Again!"

" **Penetrate!"**

"You are going to die here Rizevim!" I kept on hitting him in the face, over and over again. Laughing the super devil, punches me in the gut and knocks me to the ground. Jumping on top of me, the devil forms a knife out of demonic power.

Gripping me by the throat he grins widely. "Don't fall asleep before we finish, don't you know it's rude!" Coughing I tried to pry his finger's loose from my throat with one hand, while trying to keep him from stabbing me with his other arm. Which isn't easy… I know for a fact he has gotten me a few times… You know… I got a question… What… Is… with… My enemies… and trying to… choke… me… out…

" **Penetrate!"**

Letting go of Rizevim's hands, I allowed his demonic knife to go through my body. Jumping up and through Rizevim, I took off away from him. When I turned around, I shook my head and coughed. "Round two…"

Getting to his feet the devil spat blood, and shook his head. "What is with you dragons….? Always so difficult to deal with, why can't you just let me have my fun? Better yet why not join me? We're the same after all. You like jokes? I like jokes. We both were approached by a Being of Chaos, we should be after the same thing."

" **You underestimated us Son of Lucifer, even God revered the power of dragons. If I wished to I could have destroyed the world multiple times over, with just brute force alone."** Ddraig spoke to the devil. **"Yet I didn't because life is enjoyable, and if you think my partner would join you? Your crazier then you sound."**

Panting heavily, I nodded my head. "He's right… I am not like you… You think because that idiot Drake approached us and messed with my life, that we're similar?" Spitting blood, I forced myself forward… Why do my legs feel like lead? "You're wrong, we are nothing alike. I want to live in peace with my friends, my family, and the women I love. Rias, Asia, Akeno, Irina, Xenovia, Rossweisse, Ravel, and Koneko. All you want to do is destroy… So, no Rizevim we're not a like. We couldn't be any more different."

"Magnus!"

"We made it just in time!"

Turning to the voices my eyes widen, running toward me is Rias and everyone else… Along with Cao Cao, behind him is Dulio… Okay either he defeated Crom Cruach, or the dragon got bored with him and left… I am going with the latter. No matter how powerful Dulio is… Crom Cruach is stronger, way stronger.

"Ahahaha… So… The rest of the team is here? Oh goodie, I guess the fake Grendel along with Ladon were defeated." Rizevim shook his head.

"It seems I have arrived just in time." Floating down from the sky is… Michael!? The head honcho of Heaven itself, landed next to me. "Forgive me for being late, the issues resolving the seal have been dealt with. We made sure that even if I fall, Seventh Heaven will be protected." Michael who had been speaking to us, then turned his attention to Rizevim. "It has been a long time, I believe we fought briefly once before. Now I would ask you to cooperate with us, if not- "The angel who took God's place, glares at the super devil. "-I will not show you any mercy." Raising his hand above his head, the angel created an immense spear of light… It looked like it's the size of a skyscraper… If any devil is touched by that… They will die… Well fuck…

Laughing even more Rizevim flipped us all off, which made Michael toss the spear at him. The Seraph created a barrier to protect the devil's in our group, just as the spear struck Rizevim. A large explosion of light blinded all of us, while Rizevim began to laugh. Several explosions went off destroying most of the Garden of Eden, but Rizevim kept laughing his ass off. Suddenly twelve black wings appeared, and when the light vanished… Rizevim stood there with his wings acting as a shield. Slowly pulling them back, the devil created a magical circle and ran it across his body. His wounds began to heal, and he was done the super devil rested his hand on his chin. "Oh, my that was quite fun, it's been a few thousand years since I've stretched this much." Rubbing his shoulder's, he just smiles at us all… he toyed with us…? No, I am sure we had him on the ropes. "Sorry kiddo's but the fun with Grandpa end's here."

"No, it end's here and now!" I shouted trying to move forward but was stopped by Michael.

Clicking his tongue, Rizevim shook his head. "Sorry but I got what I wanted already, I just hung around to play a bit." Reaching behind him he pulled out two fruits. "Tada!"

Michael's normally calm face became panicked. "That is fruit from the Tree of Life and Wisdom!"

"That's not possible Lord Michael, the tree's can no longer bear fruit!" Irina stared at her boss in shock and confusion.

Rizevim nods looking over the fruit. "True, but if some were hidden … Then that is another matter altogether." Rizevim smiles at all of us and then continues. "My mother Lilith was Adam's first wife used to live here you know? She told me all the time when I was little, that she hid some fruit away from God." The super devil shakes his head. "She was always proud of that fact… Anyway, I decided to come and see if it was true. Lo and behold it is! Though… they have withered, and their power is lost…"

"So, you'll use the Holy Grail to restore them? Yet where in Heaven where they hidden? If they were here, someone would have found them." Michael said with a curious look on his face.

"In purgatory, deep in the hidden passages." Rizevim shrugs his shoulders. "While there I found that path to Heaven, so after taking the fruits… I decided to come on over here for a look around."

… He attacked Heaven… just because he saw the passage to Heaven…. This guy really is nuts… Gritting my teeth I almost pushed past Michael, but something stopped me… Lilith moved in front of him, and stares at all of us. "I will protect."

Chuckling Rizevim shakes his head, as a magical circle appears underneath his feet. "Bye-bye! I had a lot of fun today! Magnus we should do it again sometime!" Fucking hell… He can't just leave like that… But… With Lilith there, there is not a damn thing we can do about her. She is basically Ophis, and none of us can fight her… Even if we were at our top of our game, none of us could take her on… To make matter's worse… Crom Cruach is walking this way… "Lilith, Crom we're going home now." Yet Crom Cruach didn't respond, instead all he did was just stand there. "Fiiiinnnneee. Be that way." Rizevim shook his head and muttered something about dragons.

"Rizevim!" Shouting I got the old devil's attention. "Next time we meet, you're going to die."

The super devil smiles widely. "I can't wait for it."


	95. Aftermath and Merry Christmas!

**Hey guys I am back with the next chapter, and boy am I excited. We are getting to the next arc in the story. Which is awesome! I just want to say thank you all for the support you guys have given me. Thank you to everyone who faved and followed me and my stories. To everyone who reads and doesn't have an account. Also thank you to all those who reviewed, I love reading what you guys have to say. It brightens my day really. Now onto the reviews!**

 **Merendinomiliano: Glad you think so man, hey how is your story going?**

 **Jesx0268: Happy to hear that.**

 **Kamen Rider W: Oh that sword? I won't tell you it's official name, but he will use it again. That I promise. Also he can use use the nails in his Celestial Dragon form, though he won't use them often. Also 13 has a poor existence, but no he isn't the Platinum Dragon. The character hasn't appeared, but he has a deep connection to Vali and Magnus.**

 **Guest893: Good to know the story has your attention still, and it will go on until the Light Novel finishes. I may continue after that, who knows.**

 **Striker56: Yeah Rizevim is crazy as hell, I like to think that I made him crazier. Also 13 is sort of like Roxas in this situation, but he won't disappear... I think. Depends on how people react to him. Yeah the Nails of Helena are a slight reference to Hellsing Ultimate. Though they are a holy artifact, but one of the nails was made into a crown. Which I thought about using in the story, but eh.**

 **Blake2020: Good to know you liked it.**

 **Now I am going to work on the next chapter, I hope to see you guys all there!**

* * *

After the battle and disappearance of Qlippoth, came the hard part… Rebuilding and recovering. Irina's father was sent back to Fifth Heaven, while the rest of us were being treated at Fourth. Also, interesting fact…. I have four permeant scars on my hands right now. Yep… The nails of fucking Helena left marks on the backs of my hands, and on my palms. Luckily, they were able to be healed and left no damage… minus the scars. Michael told me I was lucky that is all they did. Michael also told me that I can keep the nails… While nice I think I am going to keep them in the Vault back home. I don't want to use these damn things again, not unless I have to because… Well those damn things hurt… A lot! So, thanks Michael but these damn things are being locked up for the moment. Speaking off… The head honcho of Heaven is speaking to Cao Cao at the moment.

"We truly appreciate your aid." The blonde Seraph bows his head to the holy spear wielder.

Cao Cao nods. "I only was able to make it because of Hades, he provided Indra with the information."

Hades huh? What is he up to? Looking up at Rias who is standing over my protectively, I raised an eyebrow. "What do you think?"

"I am not sure, Hades is difficult to predict. He could have done it to be fair, or he is just having fun." Frowning my girlfriend crossed her arms.

Sighing I shook my head and winced, that hurt.

"You know… I never thought I would be able to enter Heaven, I have sinned too greatly." Cao Cao mutters as he takes in Fourth Heaven.

Michael smiles slightly. "You were chosen by the holy spear, and as long as you're not an enemy you are welcome here."

"You are quite accepting archangel, especially since this spear was used to pierce through Jesus's side." Cao Cao waves at all of us, and turns to leave. "See you later."

"Cao Cao wait." Calling out to the 'hero' I stared at him with a raised eyebrow. "Dude… I have to know something…I know you work as Indra's vanguard, but have you changed?" That is what I really wanted to know, sure he worked for Indra but… That doesn't mean he changed, I kind of hopped he did… otherwise… Well I didn't want to fight him again.

Turning to look at me he raised an eyebrow. "I am no longer a part of the Khaos Brigade, if that is what you are asking. I also have no intention of harming you or yours."

"Despite that, you have are still a wanted terrorist. Yet Indra keeps you at his side, I have no idea what he is thinking." Rias snorts and glares at the human.

Shrugging Cao Cao doesn't deny it. "No need to remind me, Indra saved me on a whim. Nothing more or less. To be honest I am not the same as I once was, my past dreams and ambitions are different now."

Kiba who had been listening to this raises an eyebrow. "It seems you have changed."

"Changed? Not really, I still feel like I have done nothing wrong. I fought against inhuman creatures, my dreams and ambitions changed but that is all." Cao Cao rests the True Longinus against his shoulder. "For right now, I am an empty shell. A weapon to be used for the moment."

I am not sure if it's the blood loss, but I am pretty sure he is sad… The thing he fought so hard against… He became. A tool to an inhuman power.

"What happened to the other Sacred Gear users in your group, the ones that weren't captured?" Rias asks.

"Georg and Leonardo? They're still in the underworld with Hades, they are researching magic with the reapers." Cao Cao rolls his eyes with a small smile. "They have no intention of coming back, in fact Leonardo felt more at home in among the dead then he did in the land of the living."

"That kid was always a little creepy, and given the fact Georg looked half dead when I saw him last… Yeah he belongs in the land of the dead." I wanted to chuckle, but it hurt too much at the moment. So instead I decided to ask him something else. "Can we trust you?" Looking at the black-haired young adult, I hopped for a good answer… Because back when we fought in the capital in the Underworld… I offered to help redeem him, and he rejected it… He said it was far too late… Yet now? Maybe… Something changed… Or am I just wishing that it had?

Cao Cao looks at me with a down right depressed look. "You can trust that I am just a tool right now." That look though soon vanished, and it was replaced by a smile. "My dream Magnus, the one you destroyed has been replaced. My new dream is to defeat you, and when I do… I will do it on my own. No eye of Medusa, or the blood of Samael. I will beat you with my own power." Walking toward me the wielder of the True Longinus held out his hand to me. "After all, a hero is supposed to defeat the dragon."

Despite the pain I am in, I chuckled… Despite everything he has said… I think I could trust Cao Cao… I am not sure why, but that is the feeling I got. "I can't wait for it, but I am a lot stronger than last time." Taking his hand in mine we both shook.

"So am I." Turning around Cao Cao waved. "I have to get going. Indra ordered me to help you, but once the fight is done I had to return."

As the spear wielder left, I shook my head. "I hope he finds peace, at least with himself one day." As I muttered that a dark shadow approached me, that shadow happened to belong to Crom Cruach. The Evil Dragon slowly walked up to me, a curious look on his face.

"What are you?"

"Huh?" Turning my head in confusion I looked at the Crescent Dragon not understanding his question.

"You are a dragon, yet a human but not. You are a devil but at the same time, you are not. You are unique in your existence." The Evil Dragon stated not really clearing things up for me. "I ask again, what are you?"

I shrugged with a wince, and decided to give him the only answer I had. "I'm a Maverick."

Closing his eyes, the dragon nods looking thoughtful. "I wish to see where dragons will end." When he opened his eyes, the dragon gripped my face and stared directly at me. "You are the answer. We will fight."

"Now?" Did he seriously want us to fight right now? Because there is no way in hell I could do that.

"No. When you are recovered fully, I wish to fight you at your best." Letting go of my face the Evil Dragon, turns around a pair of black dragon wings appearing. "You made an offer to train with you, I may take you up on it one day."

Wait what!? He is considering my offer? Does that mean… We could potentially have a new ally against Rizevim?

"Crom Cruach, are you going back to Qlippoth?" Rias asks a little freaked out by the dragon.

"No. I've lost interest in them, I feel like taking a vacation."

Without another word the dragon flew off and vanished…. Huh I guess we won't be seeing him for a while…. I think. Now there is just one loose end to tie up. Not to far off from us, under heavy guard is 13. Irina, and Xenovia despite being extremely exhausted were able to take on my double and beat him. Or he just lost the will to fight, to be honest I am not sure which. Though I think it's a mix of both, my double is good, but I think he didn't want to fight anyone. Also, Xenovia and Irina were good fighters, and knew how to fight me or someone like me. So, it's believable that they could take on someone like me and win. Shaking my head, I looked up at Rias. "Can I get a hand up?" Smiling at me my girlfriend helps me stand to my feet, with Kiba hovering nearby just in case I needed help. The three of us made our way to my double, who is surrounded by multiple angel guards.

"What should we do about him?" Rias asks looking at me, I had asked Michael how we should deal with him earlier… All the angel told me is that it's my choice, he is my clone after all.

Kiba crosses his arms with a thoughtful look. "He is a member of Qlippoth, he could provide us with useful information."

My double doesn't say anything, but from the look on his face… He looked… Like this is what he is used to, being used to further someone else's ends. Sure, we are the good guys but… The problem remained. I know the leaders from multiple factions would want him, to question him… To use him. "Let him go."

"What!?" Everyone, including my double looked at me like I was insane… How do they keep forgetting that I am?

"He isn't evil, and I doubt he knows much. Right?" I asked 13 who just slowly nodded.

"I was kept in the dark most of the time, and only told that I was doing something…"

Rias looks at me with a frown. "Magnus are you sure?"

"Yeah… He has been used enough in his life, he should be free to live his own life." I felt bad for 13… Everything Xander told me about him, among our interactions… Yeah, this guy deserves his own life. Whether everyone else agreed with me or not, it's my choice.

"Magnus, it may not be wise for him to be free." Michael told me who had been listening to this conversation.

Irina frowns for a moment. "Lord Michael, perhaps… It would be better instead of just letting him go, he stay with us? No one would complain, if we were to keep an eye on him." My angel girlfriend suggested, which shocked all of us. "If he proves he isn't a threat, we can let him go?"

Cupping his chin Michael nods. "Well played my Ace, I am proud of you. What do you say 13, would you object to remaining in your originals home?"

"I don't really have a choice." He said giving a noncommittal answer, though he didn't look happy about it.

Frowning I turned my head. "Hey… What should we call you? I don't think we can keep calling you 13, you deserve a name."

My double didn't say anything, he just sat there with a thoughtful look on his face "Magnum." He said eventually. "I was made to be a weapon, so it suits me."

"You're more than that man." I told him but all he did was shake his head. I have a feeling my parents are going to crap a brick when they meet him.

Irina smiles sadly and gently pats the now named Magnum on the back, but he didn't even react to her. "Magnus is right you are more then you appear."

"If you have ever wondered why, this is why you are my Ace." Michael says with a smile.

Looking up in shock, my angel girlfriend flushes in embarrassment. "Lord Michael? What do you mean?"

"When you open a pack of cards, what is the first card you see?" Michael asks with the same smile on his face.

"The ace of spades." Koneko answers… Wait where did she come from? My nekomata girlfriend paws at my leg, and hugs onto my arm. Easy Koneko I am still recovering.

Michael nods. "Correct, my idea that the Ace is what represents the Brave Saints."

"I get it, the Ace is the representative. An ambassador, and who better then Irina?" Smiling I watched the angel flush with embarrassment. "She is everything an angel should be, am I guys?" I asked looking at those around me and they nodded.

"M-Magnus!" Irina shouted.

"They are right, you are what an angel should be. You have a pure heart, you're sincere and a devout believer. You also are able to get along with everyone, that is why you are suited to be the representative of the angels." Still smiling, Michael bows his head toward Irina. "Please continue the good work."

Irina nodded her eyes filling with tears slightly. "Yes! I will do my best Lord Michael!"

* * *

After that things kind of slowed down, everyone else went to help with the re-building. Well those of us that were able, I was resting next to Dulio who is spread eagle asleep. He told me before he fell asleep, that he had to use his Balance Breaker against Crom Cruach. Which drained him completely, I felt for the guy because I am feeling the same way. "How's the ground doing Dulio?"

"Zzzz…. Monkey bread… So…sticky…"

Shaking my head, I laid out next to the guy and closed my eyes. "Yes, it is buddy." Spreading out I let out a sigh, I needed a nap. A really long, long, long, LONG! Nap. After that a few dozen bowls of… Anything that I can get my hands on, because I know for a fact… I am going to be starving when I wake up from my nap. As I began to think over what I would eat when I woke up, the voice of Heaven's most beautiful and… Annoying angel reached my ears.

"Lord Michael! I am back! Hello everyone!"

Groaning I slowly sat up and rubbed my face. "Hey Gabe." Waving wearily at the Seraph, I looked the other way… Mostly because as she ran her up… Well breasts began to bounce up and down, and I am in a committed relationship. So, I am not looking. Plus, I am afraid of that if I did, that the system of Heaven would turn on me again. I don't fancy being electrocuted. Much to Akeno's disappointment, though she did ask me to try for her sake… I am getting off topic, anyway despite looking away from her… and being tired and hurt. Gabriel ran over to me and began to suffocate me.

"Magnus I am glad you're okay!"

"MMghh!" Struggling to get free I had one idea, gripping the top of her shirt to steady myself. I summoned the Boosted Gear. **"Penetrate!"** Shooting forward I let out a sigh of relief, I can breathe again! Hey… what is in my hand? Looking down I frowned in confusion. "Why do I blouse in my hand…Oh you have to be kidding me…." Turning around I felt my face heat up… Well this answers a question that I never had. Did Gabriel wear a bra… The answer is no… Also, why is her breasts glowing? No better question is, why am I still staring?

"Ahhh!"

Turning around I tossed the shirt behind me. "I am so sorry! That has never happened before…"

"Magnus!"

My girlfriend's who were in the area shouted at me, all of them I knew were upset…. Surprisingly the only one not upset with the situation is Gabriel, okay she isn't happy, but she doesn't want to murder me. I think.

"Naughty dragon." I felt someone lightly slap me upside the head, followed by a giggle. "It's rude to take someone's shirt."

Groaning I shook my head, Ddraig can I die now?

 **Sorry partner but you'll have to live with this.**

As I thought over the possibility of dying from embarrassment, Koneko moves in front of me and pats my head. "We'll punish you later."

"Yes ma'am." I muttered in dread.

* * *

Christmas Eve, a wonderful time, right now the Occult Research Club, Student Council and all those involved in the Christmas Project were enjoying some time together. Which meant Kuroka, Le Fay, and a few others were all hanging around with us. It has been a couple of days since the fight in Heaven, and things have been… Interesting to say the least. The first major development is obviously 13 or Magnum as he calls himself now. My family was quite shocked to see that I had a clone, but in typical Maverick fashion they all took it in stride. They even welcomed him much to his surprise. When he asked why they accepted him so quickly, they gave him a very simple answer.

'You're a Maverick.'

Suffice to say my clone is now a welcome addition to the house, much to the scrutiny of the politicians in the Underworld. Fuck'em to be honest. Also, I learned more about Glyndŵr, the dragon living inside of my double. Turns out he was among the few dragons that lived in the human world. He was the last Prince of Wales, and he had his own rebellion… Called Glyndŵr's Rising. So, the Rising Gear is an appropriate name for his Sacred Gear. Also, the reason why his abilities were like Ddraig's and Albion's isn't hard to figure out. Glyndŵr is a fan boy of the Heavenly Dragons, only he wants to surpass the both of them.

Interesting right?

The other big that is going on, is Fafnir. The Golden Dragon King is… Well in a deep sleep. The wounds he suffered were extremely serious, and Asia has been busy trying to heal him. Physically he is making a recovery, but… It will be a while before he will wake up. He isn't dead, but no one knows when he will be brought back. Which is quite sad. Ever since the battle in Heaven, I gained a huge respect for Fafnir. His strength and determination in wanting to protect Asia… Well it earned more than just my respect, but my admiration as well. He was willing to put his life on the line for Asia, all because she smiled at him…. That spoke volumes to me, and proved that Fafnir is not only worthy of being a Dragon King but someone I could admire. Even if he is a pervert most of the time. Anyway, since Irina's father was still in the hospital in Heaven, Irina took over the responsibility of the Christmas Project, and she took it like a fish takes to water. She worked hard and proved that she was meant for this.

"Excuse me everyone, Akeno and I have an announcement." Rias said getting everyone's attention. The celebration paused and all of us turned to look at the duo. Huh I wonder what this is about?

Akeno clears her throat smiling. "It may seem a bit sudden, but Rias and I thought now would be a good time. We would like to announce who will be replacing us, as the Occult Research Club president and vice-president." Okay that is surprising, I think all of us expect for Sona was surprised. Though that's because she already knew.

Smiling my red-headed girlfriend, crosses her arms. "For the last three years, as the president of the Occult Research Club I have taken care to ensure that the next generation will follow the strict principles I laid out." Chuckling slightly Rias shakes head. "However, I hope the next president will realize that when you can be flexible… You should be, that way the Occult Research Club will be better." Clearing her throat Rias smiles. "With that said, the next president and vice president are… Asia and Kiba."

Okay that is a little surprising, but to be honest it's expected. Asia would be the best choice, as well as Kiba. I am too busy to be a heavily involved in the club like that, Xenovia is most likely leaving. Irina is an angel, and would be busy with duties with Heaven in between everything else. Koneko, Gasper, Mason, and Ravel are too young for the job. So logically it would make sense for Asia and Kiba. Well that and they were the best choices for the job.

"I chose Asia, because I felt she would be the best person to renew the Occult Research Club. I think she can help lead it into the future." Rias smiles at the blonde, who flushes out of embarrassment.

Akeno then looks at Kiba. "The last few iterations of the club, both president and vice-president have been female. Which is why I decided to choose Kiba, he is a good male role model for the school." The half-fallen angel then smiles in apology to me for a moment. "Sorry sweetie."

"I'm fine." Smiling I held up my hands to show we were good. "Kiba's a better choice, he is well liked and respected here at school. The athletics department still hasn't forgiven me for that pink hair dye incident." Everyone just laughed, except for Sona who glared slightly at me…. Yeah, she still doesn't like the fact she can't nail me for the pranks I have pulled. Not my fault I don't leave any real evidence that I did it.

"Now, will you two accept?" Rias asks the two of them.

Nodding Kiba smiles. "I think this is fair, yes I do."

While the knight accepted right away, Asia shook her head not believing this was happening. "… I.. Ah… I don't…" Hyperventilating Asia began to fan herself, Rias gestured to us to pass her some water. After Asia gulped down the glass, she calmed down a little. "I am not the best choi-… I think that Magnus or Irina, maybe even Koneko or Ravel would be better…"

"Not true Asia." Smiling at her I looked around the room. "You'll be a great president Asia, no offense to the others but I think you're the best choice. I am sure everyone will agree." Everyone in the room nodded. "Also, if you need help, we are all here to help you."

Rias smiles. "You aren't alone Asia, I will help you when you need it."

Kiba nods. "I will do my best to support you Asia, and everyone else."

"This is a great opportunity Asia, one that may not come again. It is worth a go." Xenovia places a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"I will work hard for you!" Irina nods happily and puts her arms behind her back.

Mason grins and places his hands behind his head. "Hey if Asia's the prez I am fine with it."

"Agreed, President Asia sounds good." Gasper smiles happily.

"We'll all help support you." Koneko crosses her arms.

Ravel quickly nods her head. "If I can manage Magnus, I can help you if you like."

"I think it would be interesting if you were the president." Saji brings up, while the rest of the Sitri group and everyone else all agreed.

Hearing everyone's support Asia stands and smiles at all of us. "Thank you all for your support… Please help me as the new president."

"Yes ma'am!" The members of the Occult Research Club all said.

Rias sighs happily and rubs her shoulders playfully. "I feel like a burden has been lifted from my shoulders."

"Me too, I am glad we were able to hand this off to the others." Akeno giggles slightly.

Sona shakes her head with a smile. "When our replacements have been chosen, we should all have tea together."

"Now, let's go back to celebrating." Rias gestures and thus the celebration commenced, as the Christmas Eve party went on I pulled Rias off to the side.

"Hey, I need to run an errand really quick. Do you mind if I take off?"

Rias shakes her head. "You don't need permission Magnus, but not at all. Where are you going if you don't mind me asking?"

"I need to head to the Underworld, after that Irina asked if I would help her with some last-minute shopping." Shrugging my shoulders, I gave the crimson-haired devil a smile. "I'll be back before Christmas."

"You better." Winking Rias leans in and gently kisses me. "Love you Magnus."

"Love you too Rias."

* * *

After finishing up my errand in the Underworld, I met up with Irina who needed to grab some last-minute things. We both walked back to the house in silence, though we were arm and arm. As we walked I couldn't help but think over my recent errand. Doing what I just did? Well it is a huge step in the right direction, and… Well I am extremely nervous about it all.

"Magnus?"

"Hm, oh sorry Irina. A little lost in thought." Smiling at the angel, I shook my head.

Giggling slightly the chestnut-haired girl squeezed my arm. "I know, I was just wondering something… Are you doing okay? I know this time of year is hard on you and your family."

That is true, my Grandfather Magnus died close to Christmas when I was a kid… So yeah Christmas has always been a little muted for us all. Yet now? Things were different, sure things were extremely crazy but… I am happy. Very happy, and I knew my family felt the same. "Thanks for being worried Irina, but we're fine. Better then fine, and I know I am doing good."

"I am glad, hey do you remember the last Christmas we spent together?" Irina asked once more.

Giving her a nod, I was going to say something more but stopped. Something landed on my nose- "What the… Snow?" Looking up at the sky my jaw dropped, snow began to fall all around us. "I guess Dulio decided to give us all a white Christmas… And now I want to listen to that song." Laughing slightly, I began to hum the song until Irina pulled away from me. "Irina? What prefer Santa Clause is coming to- "Before I could finish my sentence, the angel pressed her lips against mine.

For a moment the two of us just stood there kissing in the snow… Okay kissing Irina is strange, not bad just strange. Kissing all the girls is different, and unique. With Rias it's like fireworks going off in my head, beautiful, passionate and amazing. Akeno it's like touching an electric socket without the pain, it just lights up my brain, and every touch sends shivers down my spine. In all the right ways. Kissing Asia is like being in a calming rain storm, calm and gentle. Yet the storm threatened to sweep me away at any moment. Xenovia is like a raging fire, if I wasn't careful it would consume me completely. Koneko is river soft, sweet and yet I could still drown. Kissing Ravel is comparable to a hot spring, warm and relaxing yet if you're in too long you will get burned. Rossweisse's kiss… Is well… Magical, I can't really explain it better.

Irina much like all the girl's… She… Well it felt peaceful, relaxing. Like being in a beautiful meadow in spring time. Slowly Irina pulled away and smiles at me, brushing a strand of hair away from her face she flushes brightly. "Was… That okay?"

"Uh… More than okay." Smiling with a large blush on my face, I scratched my cheek. "Much better then the first time you surprised me with a kiss."

Giggling Irina shook her head. "Before I moved to England, I remember. We both were so upset that I was leaving, that we ended up fighting."

"Yeah, you pinned me and then you kissed me." Smirking at the Ace of Michael, I shook my head at the memory. "Shocked the crap out of me."

"Awe so adorable, it makes me want to gag." Looking toward the voice, my mouth dropped. It's Azazel in a Santa Clause outfit, in his hands is a large bag. Huh well this explains why he wasn't at the party. I guess he was still delivering presents, though given the look on his face… Yep my mentor is drunk once again. He must have been drinking, rather then doing his job. "Heyy kids, you know what? Sandy Claws has a bag of presents for you. Xept you have to get it from me."

Rolling our eyes Irina and I looked at one another with smirks. "You know… He didn't do his job Irina, think he should be punished?"

"Why yes, I do. This is an important job, and Azazel must be taught a lesson." Before we could do anything though… The Dragon God of Randomness appeared, out of nowhere.

"I want those presents." Ophis stated wearing her own version of a Santa outfit. Only hers is all black.

"Oh fuck. "Azazel, he took off at full speed with Ophis chasing after him.

Grinning I looked at my angel girlfriend. "We can't let Ophis have all the fun, can we?" Giving me a smile, Irina nods and the two of us gave chase after the Dragon God and fallen angel.


	96. Christmas and New Year's

**Hey guys I am back once again, and sorry for the short chapters... If I didn't put these in it would be a while before the next one. So I am trying to get this all out as fast as I can. So I hope you guys enjoy this all. Now I just want to thank everyone who faved and followed me and my stories, it means a lot. Really it does. Same to everyone who reads without an account, and to the reviewers. I love hearing back from you guys. Now time to answer those reviews!**

 **Ace: I would think so, but who knows. I am glad I tried to keep the pacing with all the girl's good, but I am not sure if it worked well or not. Also that is hard to decide, they both just are enjoyable characters. Yeah I always thought Asia was a great replacement for Rias as the president of the ORC, and I wouldn't change that. As for Xenovia's character? I like her, she has good development overall and she grows up to run a cram school? No one would have thought that when we first met her.**

 **Merendinomiliano: Oh awesome to hear, and while I am sad I can't see your story here. I will just read your other stuff.**

 **Anyway I will see you guys in the next chapter!**

* * *

Christmas day is an interesting time in the Maverick Household, especially this year. Since it's more than just my family and me. My morning started at six with Ophis jumping on top of me, demanding we open presents. So, after taking a shower, and heading down stairs we all had breakfast and it was time to open the presents. We all had and gave interesting gifts to one another. Let me start with my parents, Rias gave them a mountain villa in the Gremory territory. She said it's for their third honeymoon, so my parents now own a place in the Underworld. Akeno gave them tickets to a play about Sirzechs and Grayfia, turns out my mom has been wanting to see it for a while. The Church Trio pulled their money and got my folks a couple's massage in town, which was really sweet. Ravel baked them all treats from her home territory. Koneko bought sweets for my parents, and even added in a few senjutsu lessons. Rossweisse got my parents several large coupon books. All for the 100-yen shops in town.

Gasper got my folks some gift cards, while Kiba bought them some things from their Amazon wish lift. Mason, Morgan, Megan and I pulled together and came up concert tickets to one of their favorite comedians. We also payed for their plane, and hotel. Because why not? Le Fay isn't here sadly, she went back to the Pendragon Household for Christmas. Though she did leave my parents some thoughtful artwork. Courtesy of her family, sort of as a thank you gift for looking after her. Kuroka surprised all of us by taking up the household chores for a week. I think my parents were quite impressed with that. We all were. Magnum didn't really have a concept of Christmas, so he couldn't get them anything. Yet my folks didn't care, they just accepted as is and said him being here is enough.

Ophis did the most surprising thing, and hugged my parents.

Now to list everyone's gifts to one another would take a while, but suffice to say we all gave and got things that made everyone happy. Though I like to think some of the gifts I gave had a big impact. I ended up buying Gasper a Nintendo Switch along with some games, Kiba received some books he has been wanting for a while now. For Magnum… Well it's hard to give him anything, since he doesn't have too many likes or dislikes. Though as a good gift and idea, Xander, Nariko and Alex came over and spent time with him. Which really seemed to brighten his day. For Mason, I ended up paying for a super date for him and Nat. Megan and Morgan both received an access pass to Ajuka's lab, getting that wasn't easy. Even for me. Ophis I gave her so much candy that her teeth would fall out… If that is possible for a Dragon God.

Kuroka received her own PS4 and several games, I gave Le Fay her gift before she left. My pact magician was given a vial of my blood to study, which apparently a lot of magicians wanted to get their hands on my blood. Apparently after news about Lirenkus got out, you know my personal student? Well after news got out that my blood may have gave him power, many magic users wanted my blood to study. I was even contacted by a few vampires that wanted to see what my blood would do for them… Yeah really weird.

Anyway, the only magician I trusted with my blood is Le Fay. So, she got a vial of it. Which pleased her to no end.

For the girl's they all received personal gifts.

I was able to get Koneko several CD's of her favorite hip-hop and rap artists, along with some tickets to a rap club in Tokyo. Ravel is a little hard to shop for, but I found something she really would love. See Ravel really enjoys learning more about the human world, and she likes watching documentaries. A lot of the time when she is on Netflix, she is watching documentaries. So, I bought her a set from the History Channel. Rossweisse, well…Several gift cards to the Bella. Each with a spending limit of… You know what, I rather not yet say. Let's just say I spent a lot of money on this gift. Asia's gift is something I made, with a little help from my dad. Together we made her a silver sword necklace, though it looked more like a cross. Suffice to say she loved her gift. With Xenovia I got her something similar, though hers is gold and blue. Similar to the color of Ex-Durandal.

With Irina she received an autograph from one of her favorite actors. Robert Downey JR. She was always team Iron Man, getting it wasn't easy but she deserved it. For Akeno I ended up making her something as well, though my sisters helped me with this one. I ended up making her a bracelet that has an awesome charm on it. The charm is a small heart, with a feather and dragon wing surrounding it.

Finally, the last present, the one for Rias:

"A scarf, it's beautiful- "

"Hold on Red, that isn't the end of it." Grinning I winked at her. "The rest of the present comes tonight."

Turning her head in confusion, the crimson-haired beauty raised an eyebrow. "What are you up too?"

"You'll see." Still grinning I crossed my arms. "Oh, and dress warmly."

* * *

"A picnic on top of Tokyo Tower observation deck!?" Rias shouted as she looked over the capital of Japan."How did you manage this?"

Shrugging I held up the basket with a smile. "I had to make a deal with a few gods here, but you are worth it." Setting the basket down on a blanket I had brought, I sat down and gestured for her to sit next to me. " I hope you like it."

"I love it." Smiling Rias sits next to me, and together we began to enjoy a nice dinner. Which consisted of some sandwiches, chips and drinks. As we ate, the two of us just made small talk, just enjoying the other's company. When we finished eating, the two of us just sat arm and arm just watching the city lights. "This is nice Magnus, thank you." Rias said as she rested her head on my shoulder.

"Your welcome, though the night isn't over yet." As I spoke my voice began to quiver, I was extremely nervous about this next part...

Frowning for a moment Rias looks at me with a worried expression. "Magnus? What's wrong?"

Smacking my lips, I pulled away from my girlfriend, and stood to my feet. "Nothing… Just a little nervous is all… Rias, do you remember when I first fought Riser?"

"Y-yes, but what does that have to do with this? Magnus your scaring me." The crimson-haired devil stood to her feet, touching my arm she had a frightened look on her face.

"I'm sorry." Sighing I shook my head and looked at her biting my lip. "Rias… I know you and I are technically engaged."

Eyes going wide my girlfriend sighs and looks down. "Y-yes we are, I didn't want to tell you… Because I was afraid it would frighten you off."

"That would never happen." Cupping her chin, I slowly lift her head. Smiling I turned my head, and placed my hands on her face. "I'm okay with it to be honest, though… I am a little old fashion to be honest." Letting go of her face, I slowly turn around and place my hands in my pockets. "Rias, do you know why I went to the Underworld yesterday?" Not letting her answer, I turned around, and grinned nervously. "I-I asked for your family's blessing… B-because…- "Taking a deep breath, I get down on one knee and pull out a small box. "Rias Gremory… Will you marry me-Oof!" Falling over, I let out a small groan. "I take that as a yes then?"

"Yes, you idiot!" Rias shouts her eyes filling with tears, leaning down my girlfriend kisses me… Now I have kissed this girl many times, each one seemingly better then the last. Yet this one… This kiss, maybe the one kiss to end all of them. As we kissed on top of the Tokyo Tower, my fiancé's hands slowly traveled up my shirt and down my leg though she kept pausing at my belt…. Oh no, I know where this is going… Yet I don't want to stop it…

"Rias… I know my parent's are… Okay with THAT, but do you think-"

Looking me dead in the eye my fiancé has a slight glare on her face. "Magnus."

"Yes ma'am?" Gulping I shivered slightly underneath that gaze, and I have no idea why.

"Shut up and enjoy the moment."

So, I shut up and enjoyed the moment.

* * *

 **(New Year's Day)**

The entire household went to Kyoto for New Year's wishes, it is a tradition here in Japan. One that we all wanted to experience, so using a magical circle we all teleported there to get ahead of the crowds. Once we arrived in the cultural capital of Japan, we all went to a certain shrine. One that is run by a very cute little kid, with blonde hair and a fox tail. "Magnus! It's good to see you!" Standing in front of the Torii is Kunou, the princess of Kyoto's youkai and daughter to the Kyuubi. When Kunou found out we were coming to visit, she specially prepared a barrier around this shrine just, so we could have some private time here.

Which I thought was sweet of her.

"Hey Kunou, been a while." Smiling I gently rubbed the top of her head, which caused her fox ears to pop up…. Cute. "I haven't seen you since you built that shrine for Ophis." Not that long ago, a shrine was built to Ophis on the rooftop of our house. You know in the garden area? Well the one who built it or at least helped in building it was Kunou and her people. Which was extremely nice of her to do, on the plus side both the Dragon God and the young kyuubi became good friends.

"Where's Phis?" Kunou asks looking around in confusion.

"She decided to stay home, something about wanting to save Kingdom Hearts…. I knew introducing her to those games were a bad idea." Chuckling I shook my head. "Though if you want I can see if I can pull her away and come visit soon."

Brightening up Kunou nods excitedly. "I would like that very much!"

"Oh my, it seems we have quite a number of visitors today." Stepping out from behind the Torii is Yasaka, Kunou's mother and leader of the youkai here in Kyoto. Bowing her head, the blonde woman smiles at all of us. "It is wonderful to see you all again."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Lady Yasaka, I believe this is the first time we have met." Rias bows her head in return, Rias's long crimson hair is tied up in a long pony tail and she is dressed in a kimono. In fact, most of the women and some the guys are dressed in kimonos. Asia, Akeno, Koneko, Irina, Rossweisse, Ravel, Megan, Morgan, my Mom, Gasper and my Dad. Mason, Kiba, Xenovia and myself all wore normal clothes. All because it will be easier to walk in, well that and I look weird in robes.

"Hm, is the former Governor General not here?" Yasaka asks looking around.

"Also, what about Le Fay, or Kuroka?" Kunou frowns looking disappointed.

Rubbing the back of my head I sighed. "No, he had an important meeting to go to. As for Kuroka and Le Fay… "I didn't want to say but Kuroka decided to sleep in, and when we tried to wake her up she swatted at all of us. Le Fay is still with her family, so she couldn't join all of us. As for Azazel's meeting… My mentor sent us pictures and turns out… He was at a party with some of the other leader's of the alliance. Zeus, Michael and Azazel were all dancing which is hilarious. Odin was getting slapped by Serafall, because he tried to grope her. Sirzechs was there and he was dressed as Satan Red, with a drunk Grayfia… (Oh lord thank goodness I am not there, drunk Grayfia freaks me out) Lecturing her husband, there were a few other leader's at the party as well. You know it's nice to see these extremely powerful people relaxing.

Everyone needs time to blow off steam.

Oh, and Magnum left and spent time with Nariko, Alex and Xander again. So he isn't here either.

"Le Fay is back home, and Kuroka is napping." Rias shakes her head and gently takes my hand, we both smiled at one another but quickly let go of one another's hands. Ever since I proposed to Rias, and we um… Well the two of us have been doing our best to keep things on the down low. Rias and I both agreed that if the girl's found out… Well I would be walking sideways for the rest of my life, and I would be engaged multiple times over. Okay sure, my relationships with the rest of my girlfriends is going in that direction but… I wanted to wait for the right time to propose, plus call me old fashioned but I want to get permission from the important people in their lives…. Even if I unofficially have it, I rather get that and go from there.

Well that and wait for the right time.

"Oh, well maybe I will see them later." Kunou's ears laid flat against her head, shaking herself the youkai smiles at us. "I can come and visit later, first let's go to the shrine! Come on Magnus!" With that said the blonde kid ran up the stairs, leaving all of us behind.

Yasaka smiles brightly. "It seems my little Kunou is attached to you Red Dragon Emperor."

Shaking my head, I rolled my eyes. Azazel made a joke about Kunou liking me. He did it when we first got back from the Kyoto trip. She is just a kid, and always will be to me. "Not really. We're just friends, plus she is a kid."

Smiling slyly the kyuubi leans forward, one of her fingers tracing my jaw line. "Really?" Oh no… Bad touch, bad touch! I didn't need to look to feel the women behind me freaking out…. Yasaka please stop, I don't want to die right now… "It is true Kunou is a child, and you're a man a young man. Kunou has been begging me for siblings, and this could help the alliance. Plus, I am not objected to having a child with a dragon…"

Looking at Rias out of the corner of my eye, I prayed she would help me out of this situation… and dear god her destructive aura is around her body! Don't attack her Rias we can't cause an incident! Though you shouldn't just stand there, to make matters worse all the other girls were getting angry. Please someone, anyone save me! Mom! Dad! Mason, Gasper, Kiba… Meg… Oh who am I kidding, my sisters are enjoying this.

"Mama! You are going too far!" Pushing Yasaka aside is Kunou, the young kyuubi clung to my leg. "He is not yours!" Kunou then did something shocking… She BIT! My leg!

"Gah!" Shaking my leg, I tried to get the youkai off. "Why are you biting me!?" Jumping around I tried to pry her off, while everyone began to laugh. "I am not a chew toy!" How is she so strong? Seriously if I wanted to, I could bench press trucks for fun! Yet I can't get a little girl off my leg, or stop biting my leg?

Laughing Yasaka shook her head, as if she expected this to happen. "What an obsessive child, Princess Rias forgive my actions. I could not help myself."

"This was a prank!? Mad respect Yasaka, now please… Get your daughter off my leg!"

"Well somewhat." Yasaka admitted with a wink.

… I feel like my life is going to become more complicated, looking at my fiancé I prayed she wouldn't try anything…

"Even in Kyoto I can't relax." Sighing she shook her head good naturedly.

Clapping her hands, the leader of the youkai turns her head. "Now Princess Rias, about the matter we discussed… Do you have an answer? Red Dragon Emperor's parents? Do you consent as well?"

"Your teeth are like a vice…Wait what is going on?" I asked looking around in confusion.

Rias smiles and places her hands on her hips. "I am fine with that."

"We have the spare room, and I promise we will take care of her." Mom said which confused the crap out of me.

"Oh, Kunou will be starting middle school soon. She wanted to come to Kuoh Academy this upcoming year." Rias explained to me with a smile.

Speaking of the small youkai she finally let go of me. "Ahem, it is time for me to learn about the human world. I wanted to go to a school where youkai would be accepted easily." Kunou then looks at Rias with a large smile. "I asked mother to ask Princess Rias."

"I then asked your parent's and after speaking to Lady Yasaka and Kunou, they agreed to take her." Oh. That makes sense, though why didn't I know about any of this? Man, I wish people would keep me in the loop.

"We didn't tell you because you were rather busy at the time." Dad brought up, placing a hand on my shoulder, wait when did all this go down? Did it happen back during the fight in Heaven? Maybe, and we have been busy since then. Oh well, I don't have a problem with all this.

Turning my head, I shrugged with a smile. "Well Ophis will be happy to have a playmate in the house. Aside from all of us I mean."

"I am looking forward to playing with Phis again!" Kunou smiles happily, and then gestures for all of us to follow her. "Come on, you have to pay your respects." With that said, we all began to climb the stairs to the shrine. When we reached the top, we ran into some familiar faces.

"I see you finally made it Rias." Smiling at all of us is Sona and the rest of the Sitri group. All the girl's minus Bennia were dressed in kimonos.

Rias nods with a large smile. "I knew you were coming to Kyoto, but I didn't expect to see you here right now."

"They arrived ten minutes before you all did." Kunou supplied helpfully.

Shaking my head, I decided to greet my favorite members of the Sitri group. Okay I liked them all, but I had my favorites and close friends among them. "Hey Loup, how are you doing?"

"Hm." Nodding at me the werewolf grunts.

"Good to know buddy." Chuckling I waved at Bennia who waved back at me with a grin.

Saji smirks at and walks over to me. "Yo Magnus, how are you? Oh, and happy New Year."

"Happy New Year dude, so what are your plans for the rest of the day?" I asked the blonde devil, I knew for us we were going to go home and chill.

Shrugging Saji looks around. "We are doing some sightseeing, this is actually our fourth stop today. Ever since DxD was created, we devils can go to many places that we previously couldn't." Now that is true, I remember when we received that announcement. It was perhaps a very exciting moment, for many people. Because now Asia and other former believers who are devils, can go to places of worship.

"So Saji, what are you going to wish for?"

"I am not sure, but I know what I am not going to wish for." He told me with a small grin.

Frowning for a moment, I turned my head. "What's that?"

"That rat nest you call a hair style." The two of us stared at one another before laughing loudly, giving one another a fist bump we both smiled happily. It's weird, when we first met we couldn't stand one another. Yet here we are, best of friends. Life sure is funny ain't it? As Saji and I laughed at one another, a not so happy greeting was going on. Xenovia and Momo were staring at one another, both teens were glaring at one another.

"I won't lose to you Xenovia." Momo crosses her arms.

My blue-haired girlfriend places her hands on her hip. "Are you visiting more shrines today?" When the silver-haired girl nods in confusion, Xenovia smirks. "Good, maybe the gods will bless you. Because you will need all the luck in the world in order to beat me."

"… Okay that was hot. I muttered with a blush. "Her smack talk is getting much better."

Saji sighs and shakes his head. "Only you Magnus, only you… I have to get going, I will see you later." Waving at me the Saji, and the Sitri group left but they did say they would try to come visit later.

After they left we kept heading back up to the shrine, though as we walked Irina jumped up next to me and took my arm. Humming happily the chestnut-haired angel smiles brightly. "Isn't this time of year lovely Darling?"

Blinking I looked at the angel and smiled. "Yeah it is, by the way why do you keep calling me Darling? You have done it since we started dating, not that I mind. Just curious, Akeno does the same thing." Seriously both girls call me Darling, I thought the affectionate nickname the girl's have for me was Idiot?

"Darling don't be an idiot." She smiled brightly at me, and kisses my cheek.

Blinking in confusion I turned my head. "I am so confused."

"That is to be expected of you Magnus." Xenovia walked up to us with a small grin, before taking my other arm. Both girls led me up to the shrine, and nodded their heads.

"It is time to pray."

Everyone assumed the position and began make a wish once we reached the shrine. I am not sure what the other's were wishing for, but I knew what I wanted. Placing my hands together, I let out a sigh and closed my eyes. My wish… Is that we can end this thing with Rizevim soon, and that we all can go back to living in peace. Opening one eye, I looked at the others and wondered what they were wishing for.

"What are you going to wish for Gasspy?" Koneko asks the half-vampire.

Frowning for a moment, Gasper smiles brightly. "That Valerie will wake up soon."

"That is a good wish." Koneko nods. "I am going to wish for us to have a good school trip."

Ravel's eyes fill with excitement. "I am really looking forward to the trip, I heard Kyoto is especially beautiful in the fall."

Right, they're going to be second year students soon. That is exciting, hopefully they have good trip… Because last time I was here, I kept getting attacked.

"I wish that Fafnir will recover quickly." Asia says looking up with a hopeful look on her face… That is a good wish as well.

Hey gods I am not sure if you can hear me, but can you grant everyone's wish please? Wait I better be careful, looking at Xenovia I raised an eyebrow. "What did you wish for?"

"To have your children." My jaw dropped… Damn it Xenovia why would you wish for that!? "I'm joking… partially, I wished that the election will go well. Though I am not sure a god will grant a devil's wish."

"I am sure it will go fine, wish or not. Plus, you will win because you are giving it your all." Smiling I placed a hand on her shoulder. Giving her an affectionate squeeze, I nodded at her.

"Thank you, Magnus but to make sure… I am going to need some of your luck." Placing both hands on my face, Xenovia planted a kiss on my lips. I froze only for a moment, but shrugged and decided to just let it happen. It isn't the first time she has done this, and it won't be the last. Plus, I am dating all these girls… well I am engaged to one of them officially now, but still dating. When the blue-haired swordswoman pulled away she laughed. "There, with your luck I will win for sure." Winking playfully Xenovia turns to look at Irina. "Maybe I should call Magnus Darling as well, what do you think Irina?"

Irina shakes her head. "No, he is my Darling."

"They why does Akeno- "

After that I just shook my head, I couldn't believe these two are going at it over a nickname.

"My Rias your turning red, normally your so calm." Akeno giggled. "What has changed I wonder?" Uh oh, she if she figures out what happened… Either the engagement or… Well either way I am screwed… In both good and bad ways…. Is there a bad in this situation though?

"I don't know what your talking about." Rias crosses her arms and looks away…. Why do I have a feeling… That all the girl's are going to get me before the end of this year?


	97. New Semester & Church Rebels?

**Hey guys I have returned with the next chapter, and boy am I excited to be here. We got some new and fun things coming up in the story. Now I hope you all stick around for what I have in store. Now I want to thank everyone who has faved, and followed me and my stories. It means a lot to know people like my stuff. I also want to thank those who read without an account, you guys stick around and I want to thank you for it. Same to everyone who reviews. Now onto the reviews!**

 **Merendinomiliano: I am glad you think so, and yeah Ophis is awesome**

 **Kamen Rider W: Yes, yes they did, also I am happy you like the progression with his relationships. I tried to make it seem natural and well built.**

 **Guest893: Happy that you got the chapter you wanted, and I will take your advice on continuing. I may try to do all the side stuff as well, and add in my own side stuff.**

 **Anyway I will see you guys in the next chapter!**

* * *

Christmas vacation ended all too shortly, and we entered the last semester of the year. Which is a little weird if you ask me, but that's because I'm an American. Now since it's the last semester, at least for the third years, they can do pretty much what they want. Kind of like seniors back home when they have all the credits they need, and only are taking the necessary classes. The rest of us however? Were stuck with the norm, though the first day back is a half-day but that is to give those of us in clubs time to adjust to the new people in power. After the attendance and the opening ceremony, the rest of us headed to the old school building. Well not all of us, Rias and Akeno didn't come. They decided it would be best for the new President, and Vice President get used to their new duties. With them here, they believed they would only be in the way. Now before we began, Ravel gave everyone some tea since she took over that duty from Akeno. Once we all had our drinks, the meeting should be starting… Any moment now…

Yet Asia didn't start, she just sat at the desk in shock…. Sighing I shook my head, I feel for Asia this will take some getting used to. "President! Oh Prez… Hey Asia want to go on a date?"

"Ah! Yes? S-Sorry." Asia shakes her head. "I didn't think you were talking to me…"

Looking around I nodded, as everyone smiled in understanding. "It will take time to get used to the title, just say the title to yourself over and over again. Once your used to hearing it you'll start to respond to it."

Kiba nods. "Magnus is right, it will be hard to get used to. Especially since Rias is no longer here, now for our first activity I have an idea if you like?" When Asia nodded, the knight smiles. "Why don't we write what we want to see happen this year?"

"Not a bad idea man." Mason chuckles and begins to dig into his backpack. "Speaking of... Do you know where Rias and Akeno are?"

"Talking with Sona and Tsubaki, somewhere in the school." I tried to dig through my backpack, but Koneko was blocking me by sitting on my lap.

Kiba looks around as he pulls out some paper for himself. "Rias basically handed everything over to us. They will visit once we all have settled in without them."

Rias and Akeno already told me all this anyway, plus it makes sense. They would want us to try and run things without them here, otherwise we may fall into old patterns. However, they may not come that often, seeing how graduation is two months away.

"That means they'll hardly ever come." Gasper muttered sadly as he looked down.

"Don't be a pessimist Gaspy." Koneko tells the half-vampire with a frown.

"It's just… Lonely without them here." Gasper sighs.

Kiba frowns. "It is lonely without them here."

"We shouldn't worry, the college portion of Kuoh Academy is not far off. They may come by more after graduation." Ravel suggested after taking a sip of her tea.

Now that is true. The college part is only a short walk from here, but I don't think they will visit that often. College will keep them both busy, but maybe after classes they will come here to hang out. Though they may just go straight home to do work, you never know.

Asia stands to her feet and walks around the desk. "Rias and Akeno's graduation is one thing, we should t-try and focus on the new first years that will be joining us all." The blonde turns to look at the desk chair, and lets out a sigh. "It's hard to believe I will be a third year… It feels like I just arrived."

"I know how you feel… I can't believe it's been almost a year since we joined." Man, a year goes by fast… It feels just like yesterday I entered this world, and met everyone for the first time…. Wait we're getting some new members? "Who is joining us? Not a normal person… Right?" Looking around I felt a little nervous, if a normal human joins the club… Well we may need to change a few things, unless they are in the Know.

"We are getting two new members, both know what is going on." Koneko assures me.

"It's Le Fay and Bennia." Ravel clarifies for me with a smile.

Ah that makes sense, I knew that Le Fay and Bennia would be joining Kuoh Academy officially this year. Though I didn't think they would be joining us, but it did make sense. Le Fay is perfectly suited for the ORC, and without Sona here the grim reaper has no reason to join the student council.

"I heard from the other members of the student council, that both Bennia and Le Fay will be taking the entrance exam soon. If they pass, they will be students starting this spring." Kiba brought up crossing his arms with a nod. "It should be interesting having more members. Now we need to decide on our initial direction, I think maintaining the status queue would be our best bet."

A few hours go by and it was decided, that we should keep things the same as when Rias and Akeno ran things. Though we would make changes, and adjustments when needed. Plus keeping things, the same it will help Asia and Kiba adjust slowly. Looking around I sighed, Xenovia and Irina had left an hour into our conversation. They are doing the election stuff today, so the club is a little lonely without them here.

Since Xenovia started to campaign, she and Irina have taken over one the spare rooms here in the old school house. Before Asia became the president of the club she would help them, but now she couldn't. So, taking her position is Aika. Which could have been a problem, at least it would have been. See… A week or so back, I found out that Aika knew about the supernatural. She had summoned Xenovia by finding one of the pentagram filers. After she did, Xenovia had called Rias and… Well after that, I was brought into the loop about it all. At first, I was worried, but Aika has proven she can be trusted. She never told Motohama or Matsudo or anyone else. Which is a little surprising, but it showed that she can be trusted with the important stuff… Though to make it worse… She knows about my relationship with the girls, and she tries to pervert the girls… Well more so then they already are, it has made my life… More interesting to say the least.

As I was thinking the doors to the club room burst opened, and in walked Xenovia, Irina and Aika. The angel and human of the trio were still in their school uniform, but Xenovia… She is dressed in a navy pantsuit, wow she looks great.

"We have Xenovia's victory clothing for the election." Aika stated as she showed the blue-haired swordswoman, like she was a fashion model. "Well what do you think? I do good work, don't I?" Aika pushes her glasses up with a smirk, and crosses her arms.

"Cool right?" Xenovia spins around giving us all a good look at her new outfit. Everyone nodded, the clothing seemed to suit Xenovia perfectly.

"The clothes make the man, or in this case the woman." Irina smiles proudly and crosses her arms.

Aika grins at me. "You know if she used magic, she could win instantly."

"That's cheating Aika." Raising an eyebrow, I shook my head at the girl.

"True, but what makes you think Momo isn't doing the same thing?" She asked with a smirk, though it vanished quickly. "How are you Magnus? What with the whole… Having the fate of the world in your hands kind of thing?"

Sighing I rubbed the back of my head. "Being the leader of an anti-terrorist organization isn't easy, even if I share the responsibility with someone else." Yeah, it's pretty rough but with my family, friends, and the girls… It makes things somewhat easier to handle, though sometimes I can't sleep.

"Well good luck Magnus remember, always talk with someone." Aika pats my shoulder in a friendly manner, and goes back to helping Xenovia.

"Even if Momo uses magic, I won't lose!" My blue-haired girlfriend nods with a determined expression.

"That's the spirit Xenovia!"

"Even though I can't help you as much, I will support you Xenovia!"

Irina, Xenovia, and Asia all hugged onto one another smiling happily.

"I will also keep helping Xenovia, so that way you guys can keep working hard." Aika said before turning around, and dragging Xenovia, and Irina off to their own corner of the club house.

After they left Ravel clears her throat, and smiles a little sadly. "I have an announcement, once the club has settled down I will need to return to the underworld." My manager/girlfriend sighs, looking a little upset.

"That's right, you are temporarily returning to your brother's peerage." Kiba nods with his arms crossed.

"Correct, my brother's peerage isn't full right now. So, he asked my mother to trade pieces with him again."

Right, Riser's return to the Rating was announced not that long ago, and he is supposed to be facing Diehauser Belial… Which is shocking, and quite stupid if you ask me. Riser is good from what I heard… Seeing how he almost lost to us in an unofficial match, and then lost to us in a re-match… I am not sure if Riser can handle taking the champion, then again… Neither am I. Though to be honest. To be honest, ever since the attack on the underworld the rating games have been put on hold. So, for this… It's more of an exhibition match, the return of a bright young star vs the veteran. It's supposed to help with moral or, so I am told. In fact, I was told there is supposed to be ten matches all together, all with various rating game stars.

"A-Anyway it's a great honor for my brother, as well as the Phenex family. Despite it only being an exhibition match, to be selected as the Emperor's opponent's is amazing." Ravel smiles, but it didn't reach her eyes. "Because of that, I will be returning home soon."

"Don't worry Rave, we'll watch your match and all cheer for you." Winking at her, I chuckled as she began to blush. It's just too easy with her sometimes.

"I-Thank you Magnus." She muttered looking down.

As everyone else agreed to help cheer her on… Rias, Akeno, Azazel and the Sitri group all walked into the room. They all had a serious expression on their faces… Oh no, why do I have a bad feeling about all of this? Asia called for Xenovia and Irina to come back, and since this matter was going to involve the supernatural Aika had to stay behind. When we were all gathered together, Azazel leaned against the desk in the room his arms crossed.

"Although it's the beginning of the new school term, I am afraid I have some bad news for you all." Azazel sighs an angry look on his face. "It seems, there is a group of warriors in the church that are rebelling." Okay what!? Rebelling? "Many are dissatisfied with how things have ended, when the Three Great Powers made a peace treaty. Some of the warriors are fine with how things are, but then there is others that aren't."

Right… For some it's easy to accept peace, but others… It isn't, because they all have their own reasons for fighting. A lot of warriors of the church hate devils, fallen angels, and anything else that is an enemy of or was an enemy of the church. Heaven basically forced them to play nice… It would be like if someone made Rizevim and me become allies… I would hate every single second of it, and rebel…So I could understand their feelings to a point.

"For God, and the Church, they fight against evil. That is why they fought, now it has been taken from them. They don't know how to live their lives, I can understand how they feel." Xenovia grips the necklace I got her tightly. She lost her will to fight when she found out God was dead, yet she found a new reason for living. Yet these guys, all they want to do is fight.

"Most of the rebels have been stopped- "Azazel started to say, but stopped and looked at me with a look that said 'wait for me to finish. "-However, three of the rebel leaders and their soldiers haven't been captured."

Sona pushes her glasses up, and sighs. "His eminence Cardinal Bishop Teodoro Legrenzi, Cardinal Priest Vasco Strada, and Cardinal Deacon Ewald Cristaldi."

Vasco Strada? That name… Looking at Mason, my little brother frowned. We were both thinking the same thing… That name is very familiar to us both, yet we can't seem to place it.

"I've heard of them." Rias mutters with a worried expression.

Xenovia and Irina both stiffened at those names, both girl's eyes filled with fear. "His eminence Strada and Cristaldi."

"Something tells me you know them both." I muttered looking at Xenovia.

"Yes, his eminence Strada is the previous wielder of Durandal."

"Wait what… The previous wielder of your sword is one of the leaders of the rebellion?" My jaw dropped in shock… Oh this isn't good.

Azazel sighs and shakes his head. "He is considered one of the strongest wielders, it is believed that he surpassed Roland in strength. He emerged from the war perfectly fine, and is considered a true leader. Despite his age he is still has strength that far out matches any young man."

"Wait how old is this guy?" Looking around in confusion, I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Darling, his eminence Strada is eighty-seven years old." Irina told me which made my jaw drop.

Xenovia grits her teeth. "Do not let his age fool you, his body has barely aged. The man is a living legend."

"They're right." My mentor brought up with a frown. "He fought against Kokabiel during World War Two, and we were at a serious disadvantage." Azazel gives me a knowing look, at which I frowned. Yeah… This means a lot… If Vasco a normal guy, only wielding a holy sword could take on Kokabiel… Well damn. I fought the crazed fallen angel as a human, but I had an entire team of people backing me. Plus, I had the Boosted Gear and Ddraig as well.

"He also one of the top candidates to be an ace of the four great Seraphs." Irina stated before shaking her head. "Yet he turned both Lady Gabriel and Lord Uriel down, he said he wished to return to the Lord when he dies."

"I've met his eminence once, when I was still with the Church." Asia brought up with a complicated look on her face. "He seemed like a friendly and kind man."

Biting her lip Irina sighs. "To make it worse, Cristaldi is with the rebellion. He is the one that trained all the warriors in the Church." Wait so this Cristaldi guy is their mentor? Well damn… "He also was the former wielder of Excalibur, he even could control three out of the six swords. At one time."

"I call hacks!" Mason shouted in shock.

"It's true." Azazel mutters. "Ewald was quite the topic of many discussions within the Grigori, it was theorized that he would be the strongest Excalibur wielder since the original Arthur." As my mentor talked, I couldn't help but notice… Kiba he is shaking slightly in anger, oh no this isn't good. Is he really that bothered by this guy? Or is it the sword part? "Both Strada and Cristaldi are incredibly powerful, and have trained the majority of the Church's warriors. They are considered titans among men, and because of them most of the Church's warriors followed them."

Sona adjusts her glasses. "They have been able to kill even ultimate class devils."

Great just great, two powerful holy-sword users leading a rebellion… Wait… What about the third one, Teodoro? As if answering my unspoken question, Azazel sighs. "Legrenzi, is the youngest out of the three. His position is a special case."

"What do you know about him?" Koneko asks Asia.

"The truth is… I've never seen him." The former nun looks down with a disappointed look on her face… Don't feel bad Asia, it's not your fault.

Xenovia nods. "Neither have I, only the higher ups would know about him."

"Not even Sister Griselda has seen him person." Irina brings up… Well there goes asking her boss, but how secretive is this guy?

"What do they even want?" Ravel asks which an interesting point is… Did they want to disrupt the peace?

Frowning Azazel looks all around the room. "From some of the warriors we were able to capture, we discovered they are looking for DxD."

"So… They're looking to pick a fight. Great, just great." Muttering under my breath, I leaned and let out a long-suffering sigh. The year has barely begun, and yet here we are.

"Just relax, while a few people were injured no one has died. Ultimately this could be the warriors just letting off some steam." Azazel gives us a wry smile.

Sighing Sona shakes her head. "But it is possible this could turn into a full-scale war, we don't know what harm this may bring. Qlippoth may try to use this to their advantage, if I was them I would do it."

"Of course, we will need to be wary… it wouldn't surprise me if Rizevim encouraged this whole incident." Azazel stated with a frown, my mentor really hated Rizevim and I don't blame him. So, do I. "That man truly lives up to the name devil."

Digging my fingernails into my hands, I accidently drew blood…. Damn Rizevim, he is nothing but a thorn in our side.

"It seems that Kuoh is always connected to the holy swords." Saji sighs shaking his head, but that is when he noticed Kiba. The knight is lost deep in thought, but his body is shaking. "Oh… Kiba I am sorry, I need to learn to read the room."

"Hm? No, you are fine Saji, I've come to terms with my past." Smiling Kiba waves it off, but I knew better. My best friend is incredibly bothered by this. I've said it before and I will say it again, Kiba reminds me of an unsheathed sword. He views himself as a weapon, and that isn't good… Recently he has become more and more reckless, like when fighting the mass-produced Grendel's. As I stared at my best friend, I knew I had to talk to him. Otherwise one of these days, he is going to kill himself in a fight. Kiba… If you die I swear I will drag your ass back from the underworld myself.

"I think that this is a good opportunity for you three." Azazel brings up with a comforting smile. "You should strive to surpass your predecessors, if you get the opportunity you should fight."

"Surpass our predecessors…" Xenovia cups her chin in thought.

"Listen everyone, for the time being you are to treat the Church rebels like Qlippoth. You can't let your guard down with them." Azazel stated with frown, and just like that our meeting ended.

* * *

"Take this!" Firing an attack at Rias, I quickly dodged a blast from her power of destruction. Later that very night DxD or at least certain members gathered here at my house. We all were at the pool area of the house, both my crimson-haired fiancé and I were having a sparing match. One of the few times we did this, because we had two different fighting styles the two of us didn't train together often. Though when we did things could get… Wild. The people who were watching the match, included all the people in the house. Dulio, Sister Griselda, the entire Vali Team and Slash Dog. Sairaorg, Sona, and Seekvaira couldn't make it though. They all had something else to do at the moment, which is disappointing but that's life.

Anyway, Rias and I were both showing off something new. I finally mastered or at least summoning, the power of the Celestial Dragon in an Ascension form. It took a lot of work, and training with the First Sun Wukong but I got it done. The form I learned gave me black/gold scales, while turning parts of my hair gold. While this power is incredibly strong, it is extremely draining… Which means for the time being, I can't use it in combat just yet.

As for Rias… Well one day we were both talking about when she was trapped in the Dimensional Gap, when I told her about her being in my Balance Breaker… She got a thoughtful look on her face, and she began to do some research. Then after talking with Azazel, and my rival Vali… Rias came up with an idea… What if she could wear my armor again? If she could… Well she could become incredibly powerful, more so then she already is. At first, I thought it was crazy… Crazy enough to work… Man I must have really rubbed off on this girl. The idea is I tear out one of the gems in my armor, and throw it at her. After that I transfer, my armor to her… And it works. Rias Gremory, the Crimson-Haired Princess of Ruin now wears the armor of the Red Dragon Emperor. We were calling this little party trick, The Crimson Dragon Empress Ruin Armor. In this form, Rias has access to all of my abilities. She can Boost, Transfer, Penetrate… All of it. Which is damn impressive, especially since she knows how to use them.

" **Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!"** Rias began to raise her power, and her demonic power combined with the dragon power of the armor. Forming around my fiancé is a large black dragon.

"Celestial Dragon Fire!" Creating a large gold dragon made of fire around my body, both Rias and I charged at one another. **"Reflect!"**

" **Penetrate!"**

Our two powers clashed for the moment, but the resulting explosion pushed us both back and forced our power to drop. Rias's armor fell apart, and my Celestial Ascension Form dropped. Panting heavily the two smiled at one another. Landing on the ground, the two of us looked at our audience. "Well what do you think?"

"Woo!"

The people watching the training match all began to clap and cheer, because our power caused the water to erupt. The entire ground where the spectators were standing, is completely covered in water. Luckily everyone created a shield to keep themselves from getting soaked. Otherwise it would look like they went to sea world. Rias and I both nodded with satisfied grins, with some help we both changed into some swim wear. Since we planned on relaxing after this little training bout. After we got changed we found that Koneko, Ravel, Kuroka and Le Fay were playing water polo. Which is entertaining to watch, especially since Koneko insisted on being the bottom. Which left their team a little uneven. As they fought/played with one another, Gasper sat on the edge cheering them on. "Go Koneko and Ravel!"

Kiba and Mason were in the lap pool, racing one another while this is going on. Magnum my double, left with my parents. Apparently, they asked to spend time with him, so he agreed reluctantly. Everyone else was just hanging out, they were either talking or just relaxing in the water. Or at least the majority of the people here was, me on the other hand? I am applying lotion to Rias and Akeno's body's. Why they wanted me to… I will have no idea, but I wasn't going to say no. I've learned to give in to the women in my life, at least in certain regards. Okay sure Rias and I have had sex, but it was that one time… If I started to… Well have sex with the other girls as well, I am sure nothing else would go on…Which meant we are trying to hold off, or I am trying too… Rias on the other hand had other ideas. Hence why she asked me to apply lotion to her body, Akeno wanted it as well so that is how I ended up in this situation. Not that I minded, but damn it these women are very tempting… Even more so now then ever before.

"Mmm this feel so good." Rias monas out as my right slowly rubbed the lotion into her back.

"We should have him do this more often." Akeno giggles happily.

Flushing brightly, I rolled my eyes. "I am not your- "Both girls turned to look at me with smirks. "-Damn it I am whipped." Giggling both girls went back to talking, leaving me to do what they asked me to do. As my hands glided over their smooth and delicate skin, I couldn't help but picture some more… Interesting things I could do with these girls…Shaking my head I forced myself to focus on my task, but that just made things worse.

"Mmm… Lower Magnus…" Rias bites her lip as my hand slowly traces down he back.

"Ahhh… Just a little higher." Akeno monas as she grips her beach towel.

They are not making this easy… I will need an ice shower after this… They keep moaning and it is making things difficult… Maybe I should ask Irina for the doorknob to that room-Wait no! Bad Magnus! Bad! Then again… Gah! Akeno… Rias please stop moaning, it's very hard to think clearly.

"Ahhh… Magnus… yes…" Akeno bit her towel as my left hand slowly runs down her hips, and over her ass.

Rias noticing Akeno's reaction, begins to pout and calls out to me. "Magnus, you're not finished with me… You still need to do handle my chest, but there is to many people here. How about we continue this upstairs, in bed?"

My jaw dropped… No… No fair Red…Wait what am I-Oh I am squeezing Akeno's ass and she is wiggling with a flushed look on her face. "Ahh… How... about… I join you? Mmmmm…This is quite exciting, I wonder if you'll do more then just put lotion on us?"

Wait what… Did Akeno just offer up a threesome… Looking between both girls, I could see that there is no jealously in the air. They are willing to share me… Like that!? I think I am going to die from the lack of blood going to my brain…. Rias ever since I proposed would become extremely jealous, more so then ever before. Yet right now? She is willing to share me like that? Maybe she and Akeno talked… Oh no… Does Akeno know? No… she would have dragged me into bedroom, and used me up by now if she did… Maybe Rias is just okay with sharing me with the girls here in the house? Man this girl is confusing me...

"Wait I want darling to apply lotion to me!"

"So inappropriate… But I want to join as well, but we have to keep it pg-13."

Both Irina and Rossweisse both voiced their opinions of wanting me to rub lotion on them… Really? I mean I have no problem with it, but I wish they had said something earlier.

"Wait!" Jumping out of the pool my manger/girlfriend rushes over, she heads to one of the tables and pulls out her PDA. Making her way over to me, the blonde pure-blooded devil frowns. "Although it's leisure time, Magnus's time is precocious. I think he has spent enough time applying lotion on people."

Yeesh Rave relax, the only daughter of the Phenex family is very strict when it comes to my schedule. Sometimes I can get her to stray from the rigid schedule, but not often.

"Ravel you need to relax, why don't you make a schedule for Magnus in applying lotion to us girls. You can even add yourself to the list." Rias winks at the blonde… Wow way to defuse the situation

My manager's jaw drops, she quickly goes straight into 'work' mode. "Everyone who wants Magnus to apply lotion to them, gather around here now."

At that the girl's began to gather around the pure-blooded devil, and began to talk…Surrounding Ravel, is Rias, Akeno, Rossweisse, Irina, Kuroka who jumped at the chance… Note to self, don't let her lick me. She will know that I have lost my virginity, and it will not end well. Or it will end rather well…. Since I was free at the moment, I decided to go and chill. Heading for the pool, I sat at the edge and put my feet in the water. Relaxing I began to look around, it seems most of my girlfriends plus Kuroka were discussing my new schedule. The only two that aren't is Xenovia and Asia, both girls were talking about the upcoming election.

"Xenovia has changed."

Turning to look back, my jaw dropped as my cheeks turned head. "A-ah Sister Griselda…" Turning back around, I kept my back straight… This is my first time seeing Griselda without her nun outfit, and boy those things don't do her justice. The woman is well… impressively built. What is it with all these women being extremely beautiful? There isn't an average or plain looking one among them.

"Relax Magnus." Letting out a small laugh, the older woman sat next to me. "You are a young man, and I know how I look. I don't mind."

"I am in a committed relationship… Several. Forgive me if I don't want to piss off the girls." Scratching my cheek, I still refused to look at the angel.

Laughing Sister Griselda just pats my shoulder. "It is rude not to look at someone, now please relax."

"Fine." Doing my best, I turned to face the Sister and looked at her face. "N-now you were saying something about Xenovia?"

Nodding the nun gently kicks the water. "Yes. Back when she was a warrior with the Church, she had a nickname. The Slash Princess, because she wielded both Excalibur and Durandal."

I didn't know that, interesting title though… Man what is with our group and cool titles? I am not complaining, but I am curious about it all.

"When she first came to the Church, she needed a lot of care. I was selected to care for her, and I believe I did the best I could." As she talked, I could feel the pride she had for Xenovia. "Yet despite my best efforts, Xenovia never really got a long with others. Most of the people she was partnered with would reject her after the mission. Whether it was her personality or fighting style, no one could handle her. Then she met Irina, someone around her own age and sometimes her opposite. Yet it helped her, being around a girl her own age."

Now that I could see, when I first met Xenovia I couldn't stand her. Yet Irina not only liked her, but they got along with one another. "Yeah, I can see that."

"You know when I first heard she'd become a devil, I fainted on the spot but seeing how she is now… Laughing, occasionally worried, acting like a girl her age should. It is a good thing." Both the Sister and I looked over at Xenovia, who is now talking with Irina and Asia. All three of them began to laugh about something. "I hear she is running for Student Council, to be the president correct?"

"Mhm, she is, I'm happy for her. She is trying to enjoy having a normal life, as much as possible." Smiling I waved at Xenovia, Irina and Asia who all waved back happily.

"That is good, I am glad she has this chance." Sister Griselda smiles happily and then turns to look at me. "Magnus, I don't have to ask but please take good care of Xenovia for me."

Blinking in confusion I slowly nodded, as understanding came over me. She wanted me to take care of Xenovia as a woman. "Of course, all the girls get equal time and never feel like they aren't important."

Sister Griselda nods. "I know and for that I am glad. You are a good man." Gently patting my shoulder, she stood to her feet and walked over to join Xenovia.

I began to chuckle as the Sister began to talk to Xenovia, and the blue-haired swordswoman flinched under her gaze. "Big sisters, what can you do?" Chuckling I stood to my feet and began to stretch out my muscles.

"Hey Vali, do you think maybe we could try working with DxD more?" I heard Bikou ask his friend/boss.

"Kuroka and Le Fay are better suited to working with them, we are focusing on Rizevim and his evil dragons." Vali crosses his arms with a frown. "We will come here only when asked, or for training." Yeah… Vali doesn't visit too often, unless we ask him or it's for training.

"Vali, I've heard that rumors that leader's of the church's rebellion were holy sword wielders." Arthur pushes his glasses up with a small grin on his face.

"So, did I. What do you plan on doing Arthur?" The White Dragon Emperor asks the swordsman.

"I wouldn't mind confronting them myself." Arthur smiles as he rubs his chin in thought.

Shaking my head, I wanted to laugh. Arthur is like Kiba/Vali mixture, which is kind of funny in some ways.

"Vali." Walking up to the three guys, is Tobio. AKA Slash Dog. "I hope you aren't planning on causing trouble for Azazel."

Vali shrugs and shakes his head. "Tobio, relax if it's related to Azazel or DxD there won't be a problem. Since you're here, I would like to settle the score finally."

"You want a fight, face Magnus. I am not your destined opponent." Tobio raises an eyebrow.

Laughing the Devil King's descendant shook his head, waving he turned around to leave.

"Wait Vali, you should at least listen to what the training schedule is before you leave." Tobio advised like an older brother.

Stopping the White Dragon Emperor shrugs. "I know, I am just going up stairs to grab something to eat." Without another word my rival headed back upstairs… Man he sure has changed since I first met him, he isn't as uptight anymore. He also seems to be relaxing somewhat.

"Magnus." Tobio called out to me, oh crap he saw me watching. Walking over the Grigori's strongest warrior, smiled. "Listen I haven't had the time, but I want to say thank you."

Huh? "Thank me? For what?"

"Vali, he has changed. I think you are the reason for that." Tobio said still smiling.

"Naw I am not the reason." At least I don't think I am. I think Vali has just grown on a person, hell unless we are training I don't see the guy that much.

Reaching into his jacket, Tobio pulls out a picture. "Trust me… Having you as a rival has changed him." Slash Dog then offers me the picture.

Shrugging my shoulders, I took the picture and looked at it. In the picture is a bunch of kids, and with them is Vali. I could spot my rival right away, he is the silver-haired kid with the 'I'm better then you' look on his face. Granted he ha always had that look, though in this picture… It is somehow worse. "Wow, your right he has changed."

Laughing Tobio nods. "Believe it or not, he was quite arrogant as a child. More so then he is now."

"Oh, I believe it." Grinning I looked at the other people in the picture. "The other people in here, they're your friends, right?"

"Yes, we formed a team four years ago." Smiling fondly Tobio took the picture back, and placed it back in his jacket. "Even after all this time, we still work together."

Smiling I stood to my feet. "Sounds like you guys are close, especially you and Vali."

"In the past I used to live with him, so I know him very well." Chuckling Tobio shakes his head and shrugs. "To be honest he is like an annoying little brother."

"Yeah that does sound like the relationship you two have." Smiling I crossed my arms. "Hey Tobio, random question, but why aren't you on the front lines?" I knew that Slash Dog is incredibly powerful, we've trained together so I knew his strength. Plus, Azazel always brought Slash Dog with him, at least in the past. "It would be kind of fun to fight alongside you."

"I prefer to work behind the scenes, all the fighting up front doesn't suit me. I'll leave that up to you and Vali." Patting on the back, Slash Dog shakes his head. "By the way, it seems Jin has taken an interest in you."

Huh? Turning around I found that Tobio's Sacred Gear, the large black dog…. Jin is staring at me. Now that I am staring back, the dog walked over to me and sat in front of me. Holding out my hand, I smiled as Jin gave me his paw. "Good dog."

Chuckling Tobio walks around and rubs Jin's head. "You know, you're one of the few people you isn't freaked out by this guy. He has a habit of staring at things that interest it."

"He's a dog, it's what they do." Bending down slightly, I rubbed Jin's face and scratched his neck. Jin enjoying the attention, opened his mouth and gave me a doggy grin. His tongue hanging out by the side of his mouth. Though I have wonder why is he interested in me?

 **It could be any number of things, he could be interested in you because of your dragon body or it could be me. Perhaps it is Ophis's power, who knows.**

Huh, that does make sense. Thanks, Ddraig.

"Anyway, I am going to head off, I have to study for some upcoming exams." Tobio holds his hand out to me. "You've definitely shown me some interesting things today."

Taking his hand, I shook it. "Alright good luck with those exams man. I'll try and drop by the Black Dog when you're working, oh and see you later Jin."

"I'll look forward to it, though your only getting soda or juice. The last time you were there, it took my entire team to put out the fire you made." Waving both Tobio and Jin left.

As they left I shook my head. "It was one time and I blame Azazel." Seriously… The first time I visited the bar the Black Dog, it was with Azazel and my mentor not wanting to drink alone… Got me a few drinks… Okay I should back up. The Black Dog is a bar that is owned by the Grigori/Azazel, and most of Tobio and his team work there. Anyway, Azazel and I went for a visit, but seeing how we were early and no one else was there… The fallen angel grabbed a few drinks and made me drink with him… The result was… Hilarious according to my mentor. Especially sense he magically spiked my drinks, increasing the alcohol content… By a lot. I don't remember too much, but what I do is hazy… I remember getting into a fight with a wall… and I then set it on fire…. Why I fought the wall… Only Drunk Magnus could tell you, also Drunk Magnus called Serafall… I don't know what he said, but the following day…. Serafall showed up at my house, looking quite flustered. Claiming I had to take responsibility for what I said to her. I have no idea how I got out of that situation. Shaking my head, I rubbed the bridge of my nose. Yeah, I am never going out drinking with Azazel ever again.

"Wait I want to be placed on the list as well!"

"Me too!"

Huh? Looking over at the voices, I found that Asia and Xenovia were talking to Ravel about me putting lotion on them.

"I want him to do it for me as well."

Oh, look Koneko is joining. That's fine as long as-

"I-I would like some on me as well, if that's alright."

What!? Le Fay too? No, Le Fay you are too young for that kind of thing. Plus, your brother is here, and he would kill me. An arm wrapped around my shoulder, and it's Dulio… Oh lord what does my co-leader what? If he asks me to apply lotion to him, I will deck him.

"Someone sure is popular, makes me wonder what we are missing out on." Laughing the angel begins to grin. "Maybe I should ask for help- "He never finished his sentence, removing his arm from around my shoulder. I tossed the angel into the pool, when he resurfaced the blonde looks confused. "Was it something I said?"


	98. The Challenge

**Hey guys I am back with the next chapter, and right now it's just some filler before the big fight. So will next chapter, but the filler will be good. I promise. You just have to wait and see. Now I want to thank everyone for their support, whether you followed, faved reviewed, or just read without an account. It means a lot to me that people like this. Now we are coming up to my one year anniversary since I started this story. Which means I want to do something special. So I have decided to do a round two between Magnus and Issei. Who will prevail this time? Because the last time it ended in a tie. Only this time... Magnus and his crew, will be fighting Issei and his.**

 **Let's see what ORC will win.**

 **Anyway time to answer some reviews!**

 **Kamen Rider W: I am not telling, because only Drunk Magnus and Serafall will know. As for her having feelings for him? I will let you be the judge of that. To honest, I view them more as friends and Magnus just did something stupid to make her feel that way. As for Magnus's son Ex, yeah he has daddy issues. Though they aren't the same as Boruto, not really. Though that is my thoughts on the matter. As for Rias and her new power up? She will need Magnus for it. Now Nic's master... Well the one who turned him, is a lesser member of the House of Phenex. Until he was traded to Ravel's mother. The reason for the trade? Well if I write Nic's story you will see.**

 **Merendinomiliano: Yeah I agree with you on that man, they both could be similar to Judas's Priest.**

 **KingMox1995: I am glad you think so man, and wow three days? Did you even sleep? As for how they know Strada? Well read and find out :)**

 **Anyway I will see you all in the next chapter!**

* * *

"I am telling you bro you are wrong." Mason crossed his arms with a frown.

Rollin my eyes I sighed. "No, you are wrong. I am telling you the new Star Wars movies are horrible."

"I can't believe we are having this conversation." Mason sighs, then looks at Koneko. "What do you think?"

"You're both idiots." Koneko supplied, much to my brother's dismay.

Ravel sighs heavily shaking her head. "Can't we have one lunch period where you two don't fight?"

"I think that's asking too much." Gasper sips at his juice with a small smirk.

"Hey, come over here everyone! Please take a look at this! The proposals offered by the next student council president Xenovia!"

"Xenovia is the wave of the future! Please cast your vote for her!"

"I pray that you make the right choice!"

Not far off from us is the Church Trio and Aika, all of them were passing out pamphlets to students. All four of them were wearing sashes of some kind, which had different times I had taken a look at one of the pamphlets, and was quite surprised by how tasteful it was done. Okay, sure it had Xenovia praying and looking like the Virgin Mary… Yet otherwise, Xenovia's policy's seemed to be well thought out. Which impressed all of the students so far. All I've heard recently is how many students like her style of doing things. Which is good, and from the gathering of students around them… I would say Xenovia has a lot of support, most of it is coming from the athletic clubs. Which isn't a surprise, Xenovia is extremely athletic… Though I think its more than that. When Sona ran things she just did what she thought was best, and provided good results for the school. Xenovia on the other hand is asking for the opinions of the other students, and providing feedback to them.

So completely different. Yet the students took to it, and it made seem like they had a voice.

As I thought over this, trouble appeared. Momo has shown up and is exchanging pleasantries with a few students…. Oh, that is a bold move on her part, coming in on Xenovia's terf as she is campaigning. Sona might have told her to do just that…. She is playing dirty. I may have to step up and play dirty myself…. Wait no, I promised Xenovia that I would behave. She wanted to win this election, fair and square. Which meant I had to behave, and play along. Still I will get Sona for this, but how? She won't play me in a game of cards, or chess… Not after what happened last time.

 **(AN: If you are wondering about the chess game, Magnus did something awful. I may post what happened in another story. If the demand is high enough.)**

"Hello everyone, how are things?" Momo smiles in a manner similar to Sona, which caught the attention of a few people.

"Good luck! I am rooting for you!"

"You have my vote!"

Several girls and guys were cheering for Momo, and knowing them… They were the people who supported Sona, so its natural for them to support Momo. Of course, it doesn't help that she is walking next to Saji. The guy is running unopposed, which meant whoever he supported… Well it is a big deal… Ah high school politics… I hate it. Anyway, people seemed to surround the blonde devil. All of them guys who are showing their support for him.

"Hey Saji! You got my support."

"Oh, thank you." The devil pawn smiles and shakes the guy's hand.

"Magnus?" Koneko tugged on my jacket to get my attention. "Did you hear that there are two more people running for Student Council?"

Nodding my head, I bit my lip. "Yeah, though I don't know much about them." The first is a transfer student, a girl if I remember correctly. The second is a first-year honor student, but much like the girl… I don't know much about who it is. Hell, I don't know if it is a guy or a girl. All I do know is that, this person may end up winning from the way people talk about them. "Hey Koneko, you have your ears to the ground. What is the odds on Xenovia winning?" I believed in my girlfriend but it's good to know details.

"A friend of mine in the news paper club ranked it, six to four in Momo's advantage." Koneko mutters next to me.

Crossing my arms, I let out a sigh. "Great, just great. It's not bad but it isn't that good either."

"It isn't all bad, Xenovia is really popular among the first-year girls." Gasper brings up helpfully.

Mason shrugs his shoulders. "Plus, she is an athlete, and that has the athletic clubs support. So, that will help her in the long run."

"I agree, her popularity helps balance things out. In reality I would say things are fifty-fifty." Ravel cups her chin thinking over the odds. "The reason why she is so popular is simple, all the girls from the sports club… Xenovia has helped them before, even before she became a candidate to be president of the student council." Nodding my blonde manager/girlfriend smiles proudly. "She also helped them when they just needed someone to talk with."

Now that I knew, Xenovia always offered to help the others. At least in between her devil duties, and everything that has been going on. My blue-haired girlfriend really, liked helping others. Which I thought was nice, and it's something that she always had it in her. It didn't seem like it when we first met, but as I got to know her better… I found that Xenovia really did have a kind heart, it proved to me that she is a good person. Which is kind of what helped me attract me to her. Shaking my head, I leaned back with a smile as more students called out their support for Xenovia.

"Well guys, let's do our best to support Xenovia." Everyone nodded with smiles.

"Hey bro lunch is almost over, don't you have somewhere to be?" Mason called to get my attention. "Didn't you say you had some kind of meeting?"

Frowning for a moment my eyes went wide. "Oh, crap you're right!" Jumping to my feet I took off toward the library.

* * *

When I got to the library I began to look around, where is she… I knew she had to be here- "Ah there you are, hey sorry if I'm late."

Looking up at me with a smile is Rias. Closing the book, she had been reading my fiancé gestures to the chair in front of her. "Actually, you are right on time."

Taking the seat, I began to look around. "Are you sure you want to talk about this here?"

"No one but us will be here at this time. Plus isn't your next class with Azazel? I am sure he will give you a pass."

Thinking over it I nodded, that is true. "Good point…" Smiling I reached out and took her hand, Rias smiles back and squeezes my hand. "… So, now that we have a moment alone…"

"We can finally talk about this." Reaching into her shirt, Rias pulls out a small necklace that has her engagement ring on it. "I can't believe you proposed to me."

"Well… I've know that I wanted to for a while now, and I figured that Christmas would be a good time." Chuckling I looked around, making sure we really were alone. "I still can't believe what happened right after." The both of us flushed brightly at the memory, coughing into my free hand I shook my head. "Anyway… Should we start discussing… Details?" By details, I meant… Well everything that follows an engagement.

"I think we need to talk about, when we should tell everyone first." The crimson-haired devil suggests.

Gulping I slowly nodded. "Yeah… Do you have an idea? Because I have none."

"I think after I graduate, that would be our best bet." Rias sighs and rubs her face. "I hate keeping secrets, but this is for the best."

Sighing I leaned back in my chair. "Your right, otherwise I am afraid the girls well… You know?" Both of us nodded.

"Speaking of- "Rias looks around a sly and very bewitching smiling "-It's been a while since we last did anything, the club house should be empty right now."

My jaw dropped as my face turned crimson. "R-Rias! W-we can't, it's the middle of the day and- "

All protests dropped when the pure-blooded devil, slowly unbuttons the top part of her uniform. "Are you sure I can't convince you?" She asks in a sultry tone, standing up my fiancé walks around the table. Her arms wrapping around my neck, and her breasts pressing against my back.

"Damn it I can't say no to you." Letting out a groan, I gave into her.

* * *

After Rias and I…Ahem took care of some 'business' we both went about our day like normal. We did make sure there was no way that Koneko could smell what we did. Magic what a wonderful device. Anyway, after school we all were going to get some snacks. There was some discussion on where we should go, but in the end we all decided to get Taiyaki. There is this nice little place in the next town, though frankly I would have preferred eating at Daisuke's place, that guy knows how to make food. However, I was outvoted by the girls in the group.

"I am sorry, but the bean paste one is better. Anything else is just wrong."

"I hate to disagree with you, but it's the one with custard that is the best."

"They are baked goods, so whether with bean paste, custard or even chocolate it is all good."

Rias, Ravel and Koneko were all arguing about the best kind of Taiyaki to get. Personally, I liked them all, much like Koneko. Though I am not going to get dragged into this argument. Shaking my head, I crossed my arms. "If I remember correctly… Magnum didn't want anything, while Ophis wants chocolate, strawberry- "I stopped mid-sentence… We aren't alone. "-Everyone." They noticed it as well… Everyone dropped into a fighting stance, I quickly summoned the Boosted Gear and looked around.

"What… Durandal what's wrong…" Xenovia began to shake, her voice trembling…. Okay that isn't good.

Koneko's ears began to twitch. "Someone is close…"

"Yeah but- "Stopping we all turned around and found an older looking man facing us. He is dressed like a priest, only his outfit has some more design on it. The old man is waaayy taller then me, and his body is extremely muscled. Seriously it's like he has a pair of tree trunks for arms, and legs. Yet his face is that of a grandfather…This is extremely strange… Though what freaked me out, is the fact I recognized him…Looking Mason just to confirm I wasn't going crazy… Yep he recognizes him as well. This is weird… So weird.

"Buongiorno DxD." Smiling the old man bows his head at us, but when he see's Mason and myself his eyes twinkle.

"Shouldn't you say good evening, Taco face." Everyone but Mason gasped, as the old man laughs loudly. Suddenly the old man vanishes from sight, and if it wasn't for my senses I would have lost him. Turning around I caught his hand in a firm grip, staring at one another we both were smiling.

"You have become stronger Magnus, it is good to see you nipote." The old man let's go of my hand, and pulls Mason into a tight grip.

Grinning widely Mason returns the embrace. "What about me Taco?"

"Of course, it is wonderful to see you as well." Chuckling he pats Mason on the back, then turns to the others. "A pleasure to meet you all, I am Vasco Strada." Everyone tensed at his name, yet for some reason Mason and me are oddly relaxed. Maybe because we know who this guy is, meh who knows. Vasco turns to Xenovia with a pleasant smile. "Warrior Xenovia, I see you have become a devil."

"… Your Eminence Strada, it has been a long time since we last saw each other." As Xenovia spoke small beads of sweat broke out over her face.

Reaching into his clothing, the old man holds out a letter to me. "This is for you, or would you prefer I give it to the Lady Gremory?"

"I'll take it, if it's for DxD." Grabbing the letter, I quickly broke the wax seal and scanned its contents. Passing it over to my fiancé I shook my head. "A challenge letter…"

Frowning the crimson-haired devil shook. "A challenge? You have to be joking, given the current situation you can't be serious!" Rias's aura of destruction exploded around her, and I was afraid that she would destroy the area around us all.

Shaking his finger Vasco 'tsked'. "You are far to old to be throwing a temper tantrum, younger sister of the Devil King."

"Listen old man, I would appreciate it if you didn't talk down to my girlfriend." Moving in front of Rias, I crossed my arms. "Plus, she is right. I can get your position but look at ours, will you?" If we didn't have to worry about Rizevim… I would say the challenge wouldn't be a bad idea, it could really help the warriors let off some steam. Because to be honest… I feel like that is what they need, I don't think they hate what is going on… It's just a theory though.

Chuckling the giant of a man rubbed my head. "You have grown nipote, but I am afraid that I must do this." Jumping back without making a single sound, Vasco turns to the side. "Your Eminence Legrenzi, please make your declaration." Moving to the side Vasco bowed and gestured to a small black-haired boy. The boy himself looked to be around maybe… ten or eleven, yet despite him being a kid… There is something… Majestic about him…. Shaking my head, I forced myself to focus… I think I figured out why he seemed that way… This kid, he is half-angel… He is a mix of an angel and a human… Holy crap. That explains why he is so well hidden, half-angel children are rare… Very rare.

"You're Teodoro Legrenzi?" Rias asks tentatively.

"That is correct, I am Teodoro Legrenzi." The half-angel boy bows his head in respect, turning to look at me his eyes lit up for a moment. Though that light died down after a moment, taking a deep breath the young boy shakily speaks out. "I…I need to protect the rights and views of the exorcists! Although you are good devils… There is a need to eradicate the evil ones, and the other evil beings. To deprive them of judgement for their sins… I cannot accept this! Even if the Archangel Lord Michael will not allow us… I cannot stand this!"

As he spoke, I felt and heard something move around us. Activating my Welsh Ascension, I forced my aura out as a large amount of people surrounded us. Or they tried to, the violent and explosive aura of my power kept them back. "That's close enough." Looking around with a small frown, I couldn't help but notice one of the warriors is a woman that looked a lot like Freed. Though her hair is a mixture of black and silver… To be honest, she weirded me out…. Seriously…. Did that freak have a sister? Hopefully not…. Otherwise she may want revenge on all of us, or maybe just Kiba. The guy killed Freed not once, but twice.

As I looked around, I noticed that most of the women in the group wore uniforms similar Xenovia and Irina's. While the men wore priest outfits like Freed's… All of them were armed with swords of light, and guns. Though I wasn't worried about them… Well the chick that looked like Freed, had me worried but to be honest? The real threat is Strada…. Wait a second where is… Ewald Cristaldi? The Excalibur user, he seems to be missing… No not missing, instead of relying on my senjutsu senses which is being blocked by something these guys are doing now… I focused on my natural senses. Despite the massive amount of people around us, I could hear one heart beat of someone not to far off… The guy is hiding, but why? What is he waiting for?

"Your Eminence Strada." Xenovia spat out, Ex-Durandal in front of her.

Smiling slightly the old man chuckles. "Warrior Xenovia, you have grown in strength. Are you able to use Durandal well?"

"See for yourself." Xenovia rushes forward swinging her sword, but the old man just stood there… Oh no…

"Xenovia stop!" I shouted but it was to late.

The old man raises his hand and…. Blocks the attack with two fingers… That shouldn't even be possible… To block Ex-Durandal like that? Okay sure Rizevim did it, but that guy is a Super Devil… Don't tell me that old Taco is on that level? "It seems like you are far from it."

My blue-haired girlfriend smirks. "That's because I am not using Durandal's power…" She spoke with confidence. "I'm using Excalibur's power instead." Wait what!? Suddenly from Xenovia a golden aura appeared from beneath her feet and it stretched out toward the old man. The gold aura reached his feet and began to tear away at his shoes. "Using the Mimic's power, I mimicked Durandal's aura. Keeping the real thing back, until you were distracted."

"Impressive, you certainly have grown. Using such tactics, was something you wouldn't do." Smiling like a proud grandfather, Vasco shook his head and suddenly the gold aura of Durandal vanished. "However, you still have a long way to go."

Xenovia grit her teeth in frustration, and struggled to summon Durandal's power. Yet Vasco's control and knowledge of the holy sword, kept her from doing anything.

"Forgive me for interfering, but I can't let this go on!" Irina spreading her white angel wings, flew forward with Hauteclere glowing brightly. Irina swung her holy blade, only to find it blocked by another holy sword. The person who blocked the attack, looked close to my dad's age. He has black hair that is graying at the sides, and he is dressed similarly to Vasco. "Cristaldi!" Irina shouted in surprise.

"Warrior Irina, I am surprised by you. You should have noticed me, the Red Dragon did." Wait what!? He noticed that I picked up on his location? Just how good are these guys?

"The previous wielder of Excalibur." Oh no… Turning to the voice my eyes went wide, Kiba… He is shaking violently, his holy-devil in his hand…. Pointing it at Cristaldi, my best friend glared. "Because of you… Because they wanted to create someone like you, my comrades and I were forced to suffer!" Electricity danced around Kiba's body and suddenly he vanished from sight. His acceleration technique! Ewald stood still for a moment, but then pushes Irina away and vanishes from sight. For the moment… Only the sound of steel clashing against steel could be heard.

Damn… If this guy can keep up with Kiba's speed… Which even I have trouble doing, then that is frightening… When they both reappeared, Kiba's school uniform is torn and he is bleeding from several cuts along his body. While Ewald looked completely fine. How is that possible… No when Kiba is pissed off he tends to make mistakes, like when he fought Xenovia for the first time. The blue-haired teen beat him soundly…. Kiba, I am sorry man. Really, I am. I can't imagine what you are going through…

"You are a survivor of the Holy Sword Project?" Ewald sound's… regretful. "I am sorry for what you and your comrades went through." Kicking Kiba in the stomach, the older man sheaths his blade and turns around. "You are a good swordsman holy-devil sword user, but you would be better if you didn't let your anger rule you."

My best friend grit his teeth as he clutched his stomach. "D-damn it… I am… Not done with… you…"

"Kiba!"

"Then let me take your plac-"Mason and I both stepped forward but found Vasco blocking our way.

"Forgive me nipotes, but this is not your battle." The older man shakes his head, and then he looks down at me. "We have made our announcement, that is all we came to do this night." Vasco looks around at all the warriors. "It is time for us to leave." Without another word all of the Church Rebels left, leaving all of us alone on the empty street.

I dropped my power and rushed toward Xenovia and Irina. Both girl's appeared physically fine, but both were extremely upset. Xenovia gripped Ex-Durandal angrily, and didn't say anything. While Irina looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"Why… Why must we fight our own people?"

Then there is Kiba… My best friend looks extremely angry. "Damn it… Even after all this time… I am not strong enough…"

* * *

After being confronted by the Church Rebels, I called an emergency meeting of DxD. We all were in the VIP room along with Sona and her crew, along with Sister Griselda and Dulio. We also called Michael since this involved the warriors of the Church.

" _I am terribly sorry that you must be involved in this."_ The leader of Heaven bows his head in apology. _"According to the challenge letter, they wish to fight DxD here in Kuoh."_

Frowning I crossed my arms. "It makes sense… This place is symbolic."

"Why's that Magnus?" Asia asks a little confused.

"Because this is the birthplace of the alliance between the Three Great Powers." Azazel answers for me with his arms crossed. "It is also where DxD was created, it makes sense that they would want to fight here."

Sister Griselda sighs. "Those involved in the rebellion are those who had families killed by devils, vampires or other evil beings. The reason they joined the Church, was to get revenge against those who destroyed their lives. Yet when the Three Great Powers made peace…." Sister Griselda left it off there... Yeah, we get it. Many of these warriors couldn't go out and exact revenge. Or work out their anger anymore.

"Most of them are still devout Christians, even if they defected." Irina looks down her long hair covering her face.

Azazel shakes his head. "To be blunt this situation is bad, with both Strada and Cristaldi here I would like to call on Seekvaira and Sairaorg for help. But they need to protect their own territory." My mentor grits his teeth in frustration, as he thought over the possibility. "Qlippoth may try and take advantage of this situation, and try to attack the Underworld."

"To make matters worse, if the higher ups in the Underworld found out…." I left it at that but we all knew what I was talking about. The Great King faction has been a pain in our side, and if the Underworld is attacked because of this rebellion… Well the Alliance may fall apart, they would blame Heaven. No matter the circumstances, and while bullshit…. Things could go that way. Which meant we were on our own, okay we could call on Vali… Though who knows if he will get the message in time. Sadly, Nic is unavailable at the time, he is still recovering from his ordeal in L.A.

Michael frowns and looks around the room. _"This situation came about because of me, so I will my power- "_

"Now hold on Michael, I think we should let them handle it." Azazel jerked his thumb back at us. "If you try and force peace, things may only get worse. I don't think Strada or Cristaldi would put all their own burdens on their students." As he spoke my teacher had a thoughtful look on his face. "You have known them the longest Michael, what do you think? Do you believe they really are traitors?"

The head of Heaven was silent for a few moments. _"I watched them grow up, and they care deeply for those around them. That is why… I do not think they are truly traitors, not in the way we think."_ Looking down for a moment, the Seraph sighs. _"What truly worries me is the young Cardinal, Teodoro. He is among the 'miracle children', and he is the strongest among them."_

Well that confirms what I already knew, the kid is a half-angel. Which is a little shocking, especially since I haven't met any before. Then again, they are rare. In order for them to be born, an angel and their chosen partner… okay a human in this case. Must go through a special ritual, and when doing the deed, they had have nothing but pure thoughts. Or just thoughts of love, which meant no lust involved. Otherwise the angel would fall.

Though why would Teodoro… Frowning I crossed my arms… The way he spoke about 'protecting' the rights of the priests and exorcists… No the way he spoke, it seemed more… Personal… My jaw dropped in shock as I figured it out. His parents may have been killed… That is why he is doing it… "Michael… Vasco and Ewald they are doing this for Teodoro…"

Everyone just looked at me in confusion, expect for Michael whose eyes lifted up in shock. _"Of course, the young Cardinal… His family was killed by devils. Vasco and Ewald are both leading the rebellion for him. They may be doing this for all the other warriors and exorcists as well. They are trying to help them work out their frustrations."_

"It would make sense." Azazel mutters, before looking over at all of us. "Looks like you kids are being thrown into the deep end again. I am sorry that you are going through this."

Michael also apologizes to us all for not being able to help us. Yet none of us seemed bothered by any of this, we knew they weren't to blame for this.

"We were able to handle the matter of Kokabiel without Seekvaira or Sairaorg, so this won't be a problem." Rias smiles calmly though I knew she is worried, she normally got this over confident when she tried to cover for how worried she is.

Sona nods with the same smile. "We were the ones who were listed in the challenge, so its only right that we face them down."

"Lord Michael?" Irina raises her hand, an upset look on her face. "May I join them as well?"

" _Of course. I am sorry that you must face such thing, blame me- "_

"Don't worry about it Lord Michael." Dulio laughs and shakes his head. "To change something means that there will be sacrifice, and there will always be happy that things are changing."

Sister Griselda smiles slightly. "You are growing up Dulio, you said something very fitting of a leader."

"Aw thanks big sis." Dulio said sarcastically.

Shaking my head, I chuckled. "Dulio you are a leader, we both are. So, get over it already." I've already accepted my part as a leader, so he had to accept his own. "Now I am guessing you will be joining us as well?" I asked Sister Griselda.

"That's right, Dulio, Irina and myself and everyone else who is working here support the Alliance." The angel told me with a serious look on her face, Dulio mirrored her look and nods as well.

"Azazel could Vali and his team help us out?" Rias asks the fallen angel, but he shakes his head.

"I tried earlier, but I couldn't reach him. To be honest it is a good thing I couldn't, if they were involved… Things may go worse." My mentor looks around the room. "However, you do have Kuroka and Le Fay, they can help provide cover. I will even ask Slash Dog to support you all from the shadows. Along with Alex, Nariko and Xander." Okay that shouldn't be an issue, though Kuroka will most likely ask for payment… And I know she won't want money. Le Fay will help us no problem, but that's because she is a good girl. Kuroka on the other hand? Well she is a bad kitty, and wants to be paid.

The last time we asked for her help, she demanded that I take her out on a date…. Which was a little tame but doable… You know she has been asking for dates a lot recently… Oh no, is she falling for me? Don't get me wrong, I enjoy spending time with her and she is good looking… and fun… Wait no focus on the task at hand. Taking a deep breath, I crossed my arms. "Alright good, that should be enough. Altogether, the ORC, the Sitri Group, and the Brave Saints will fight. Azazel will you at least let Seekvaira, and Sairaorg know what's going on?" When he nods I bit my lip in thought. "Alright then that is all we can do. I say meeting over."

* * *

After the meeting ended we all began to talk, mostly about the upcoming challenge. Which will be held in three days' time. At the moment I am speaking to both Dulio and Sister Griselda about how strong Vasco and Cristaldi really are.

"I only have a vague notion, but I would say they twice as strong as Dulio." The angel told me with a slight shrug on her shoulders…. Okay that is a little worrisome, if they both are that strong… Well we will have a fight on our hands.

Dulio pats me on the back with a large smile. "We will just need to be extremely careful."

Chuckling I shook my head. "No kidding buddy."

"Magnus, I think it's time you and Mason explain how you know Vasco Strada." Rias told me as she and some of the other's walked over. Everyone looked extremely curious.

My little brother looks at me and shrugs. "All yours big bro."

"Thanks Mason." Sighing I rubbed the back of my head. "Okay… Well it all goes back to our grandfather, GM."

Frowning for a moment Griselda looks at me in confusion. "Do you mean your namesake?"

"Yeah, anyway… Vasco is an old poker buddy of GM."

"It isn't surprising, given that your grandfather knew Poseidon." Azazel mutters… Yeah that is something we discovered back in L.A., when we went to my grandfather's grave… We found Poseidon waiting for us all. Which is strange, I mean growing up I knew the god, but to me he was just a guy that hung around the beach. Though now that I think about it, he and GM were always friendly. Anyway, the god was a friend of old GM.

"It's strange that your grandfather knew all these important people." Asia brought up which made everyone nods in agreement.

"Why did you call his Eminence Taco?" Irina scratched her head in confusion.

Chuckling I rubbed the back of my head. "When we were younger, Mason and I couldn't say his name… So, we just called him Taco and it just stuck." Everyone just began to laugh… Which I think we all needed, because in three days… We are going to be fighting perhaps the strongest human beings on the planet.


	99. The wait (Filler)

**One whole year, wow that is something huh? I can't believe that it's been that long already. Well I just want to say thank you to all of you, this story wouldn't be what it is without you all. That goes for the reviewers, those who follow and fave. To everyone who just reads and enjoys the story. Thank you all very much, I couldn't have gotten this far without your help. So give yourself a big hand! Now I am going to the reviews!**

 **Merendinomiliano: xD Yeah I thought the nickname would be funny, and with the chess game? Magnus did the unthinkable. Like I said if the demand is high enough, I will post what happened.**

 **Guest893: Glad you are sticking around, and yeah round two should be fun.**

 **Kamen Rider W: Yeah they will be around the same time frame, otherwise Issei right now would kick Magnus's ass no problem. Oh sure he would give as good as he got, but Issei is on a whole other level right now. However while Magnus's crew is stronger, Issei and his team will have some surprises up their sleeves. You never know.**

 **Ace: Haven't heard from you in a while bud, how have you been? Akeno may like going to France, the City of Lights is pretty romantic. So she may like going there with Magnus. Also I am glad you like the presents that Magnus gave everyone, and as for the filler like channel chasers? Who knows.**

 **Guest13: To each their own my friend.**

 **Evowizard25: Yeah Magnus and I share the same thoughts about the movies. I love the old stuff, but these new movies? Meh. I am glad you are liking things, and the progression of the characters and Magnus. I hope you stick around for the rest.**

 **Guest: Wow day one huh? That is some commitment, always nice to know that people like you are around. Oh and your not taking up my time, and I will do my best with the stories :)**

 **Anyway I hope to see you all in the next chapter!**

* * *

Three days, that is all the time we had to prepare for the challenge. I was oddly reminded of the Sitri Rating Game match, we only had three days to prepare and we just had finished fighting a god. Though we still had school, in the meantime. Along with everything else that followed, like for me… The day after the challenge was issued, I had a training session planned with Lirenkus. Since the kid is officially my student, I had to train him in the use of his knew found dragon magic. Though it didn't take him long to learn control, so… Our lessons recently have changed, I began to train him physically. Which meant slight weight and gravity training.

"Come on Lirenkus one more lap, and then your done." Clapping my hands together, I watched as the young devil ran around the makeshift track I made for him.

Panting heavily my student nods and keeps running. "Y-yes sir!"

"He is doing quite well." Rossweisse commented with her arms crossed, the former Valkyrie typically watched our sessions and even helped out. For today she created the gravity sphere around us all. "Most children his age wouldn't be able to handle the physical stress."

"He isn't most kids his age, right Ophis?" As I spoke the Dragon God, was trying to balance a barbell with one finger. "Ophis, you'll hurt yourself if you keep that up." Despite my warning, I couldn't help but laugh. Ophis liked watching the training, and even tried to participate when she could. Though for right now, she is just trying to entertain herself. "Okay Lirenkus you can stop now, Rossweisse would you return the gravity to normal?"

"Of course." Creating a magical circle, my girlfriend smiles and suddenly everything felt lighter.

Grabbing a large water bottle, I marched over to my student and tossed it to him. "There you buddy, do a cool down walk along with your stretches. Drink your water, but don't guzzle it."

"Yes master." Bowing his head Lirenkus began to walk around, slowly sipping his water.

Walking alongside him, I placed my hands behind my head. "Good job today, when your done why don't we go out into town? We can go to an arcade, and maybe get some burgers?"

Brightening up Lirenkus nods excitedly. "I would like that… Especially the burger part."

"You certainly have a dragon sized appetite." Patting his shoulder, I looked over at Rossweisse. "Hey, want to join us?"

"Sadly, I have papers to grade, so I won't be able to today." Smiling sadly Rossweisse walks over and kisses my cheek. "P-perhaps later?" When I nodded, the silver-haired beauty flushes happily. "Good. Oh, and you did wonderful today Lirenkus."

"Thank you, Ms. Rossweisse." The pure-blooded devil nods his thanks, and begins to stretch out his muscles.

Waving goodbye to my girlfriend, I wandered over to Ophis who is now doing a hand stand… With one finger… On top of the barbell. "How in the-You know what? Never mind. Ophis want to go and get burgers with me and Lirenkus?"

"Burgers!" Ophis quickly jumps off the barbell and tackles me.

"Gah!"

* * *

It took me a few moments, but I was able to pull the Dragon God off me. (Which is no easy feat mind you) The three of us decided to go out, though on our way we were stopped by Rias and Ravel. Next to them both is… Millicas, and Sophia? **(AN: Remember her? Sophia Collins? The half-devil at the Rating Game school? She looks and likes like a little Hermione. Sometimes she acts like her to.)** "Uh… Hey kids, how's it going? Rias, Ravel… You girls want to explain what's going on?"

"Millicas came by to visit Lirenkus." My fiancé told me… Oh that makes sense, ever since he became my student Lirenkus and his family moved into the Gremory territory. More specifically, in a small house next to the main Gremory household. So, Lirenkus and Millicas have met and the two of them hit it off. I would even say they were friends, which worked out for them both. Millicas didn't have many friends his age, and Lirenkus met someone that liked hanging around him for him. Not because he is my student, seriously before the kid didn't have many friends because of his low demonic power. Now tons of kids want to be his friend, all because he is affiliated with me.

"Ah okay, though what is Sophia doing here? Not that isn't great seeing you again, things going okay? You settling into the Underworld alright?" Smiling at the curly haired girl, I held out my fist to her.

Giving me a fist bump the half-devil nods, with a small smile on her face. "Y-yes sir Mister Dragon Knight- "

"Come on call me Magnus, everyone does."

"O-okay Magnus." Sophia corrects herself and shifts a little nervously. "Yes, everything is fine. Things in the Underworld are so different then here, but they are interesting."

Smiling I nodded. "Good, so what brings up by today?"

"Magnus, do you remember that contest?" Ravel asks but when I shake my head, she sighs. "The contest about spending the day with a fan?" That contest! Riiiiggghhhttt I remember now, it's a sponsored event that the Gremory group ran recently.

"Got it. Which means you won right?" When Sophia nods her head, I rubbed my chin. "Well I was about to go out and get some food, so you guys want to come with?" I asked both Millicas and Sophia.

"Yes please!" Millicas jumps at the chance.

"If you're okay with it." Sophia says with a nervous smile.

Frowning for a moment Rias raises an eyebrow. "Magnus, maybe one of us should go with you."

"Rias is right, it would be better if someone went with you." Ravel insists but I wave both of them off.

"I'll be fine. They're kids and well behaved, plus I have her." I jerked my thumb to the Dragon God, who is now poking Millicas… Why? I have no clue, all I know is that… Dragon God is random, and it is awesome. How much trouble can I get into?

* * *

The five of us went to a burger place. After ordering food for everyone, I sat with the kids and Dragon God. We all began to talk, though Millicas, Lirenkus and Sophia did most of the talking. Ophis and I just sat and listened, well okay I listened. Ophis just kept being herself and doing… Well random crap.

"Ophis… Why are you putting straws in your mouth- "

"Call me the Walrus." She demanded.

Blinking in confusion I turned my head to the side. "… I am just going to let it go, because that is funny."

"Lirenkus how is your training going?" Millicas ask his fellow devil with a polite smile keeping his voice well.

My student smiles back. "It's going well Prince-I mean Millicas. I'm doing the gravity training right now- "

"Gravity training?" Sophia interjects in a confused tone.

Millicas smiles and begins to explain. "Magnus, along with Lirenkus train under increased gravity."

"But that's impossible!" Sophia gasps as she slammed her hands on the table, which shocked some of the people around us.

Clearing my throat, I waved at the other people. "Sorry folks…" Turning to Sophia I raised an eyebrow. "I said the same thing, when I went through it the first time. "In reality it's more possible then you think, especially with magic. Now don't be so loud, okay? People will ignore you most of the time, but you need to be careful. Not everyone will be wrapped up in their own business, some like listening into other people's conversations."

"Oh, right sorry Magnus. Though what you said about…" Looking around Sophia whispers. "Magic. That makes sense." The half-devil raises an eyebrow, before turning back to Lirenkus with a smile. "You must be really strong in order to do that."

Flushing slightly Lirenkus rubs the back of his head. "I-I don't know about that."

Now, I am not sure if I was imagining it… but I thought I saw Millicas frown… Oh well, I must be crazy right? Well I am but that's besides the point. "Looks like our order is up." Standing to my feet I collected our food, but when I got back I found Millicas starting to talk about his own training. Which is holding Sophia's interest, much to Lirenkus's dismay. Wait a minute… Does Lirenkus have a crush on Sophia? This will not end well, I am sure of it. Especially if Millicas has a crush on her as well. Many a friendship was ruined because two guys couldn't get over a girl. Though Sophia

"That sound's quite fascinating." Sophia says as the crimson-haired kid mentions some of the things he has done.

"Why thank you, it is rather difficult to keep up. However, it is quite enjoyable." Millicas beams with pride, while Lirenkus pouts in jealously… This is kind of adorable, hopefully it doesn't lead to any stupid antics. "Thank you for lunch Magnus."

"Yes, thank you."

"Thank you Master."

"Food!"

"Enjoy guys." Smiling I began to dig into my food, and watched as Millicas tried to impress Sophia with his fine dining. While Lirenkus tried to mimic his friend, Ophis and Sophia just ate normally. The latter of the two not even noticing the boys. This is just funny, though seriously if this keeps happening… I am in for a weird day. Finishing our meal, I decided that the next place we should go is the arcade. Once we got there Ophis immediately went straight for the dance machine…I don't know why but she loved that damn thing. She is also extremely good, so much so that a local legend has began to build around her.

"It's her! The Dance God has returned!"

"Wait that's her? She is the one with the highest score?"

"I can't believe this! I should ask for her autograph!"

"Can I have your autograph!?"

"Go away." Ophis told her adoring public.

"I didn't know Ophis was so popular." Lirenkus blinks in confusion.

Frowning Sophia looks up at me. "Ophis? Isn't that- "

"Not what you think kiddo." Rubbing the top of her head, much to her annoyance. I began to look around. "Hey why don't you guys go play that shooting game?" Gesturing to the arcade game, I watched as the kids ran off toward the game. I watched as Sophia, Lirenkus, and Millicas played the game. Since there is only two guns, one of the boys watched as the other played with Sophia. Shaking my head, I found a wall and leaned against it.

"Yo Magnus, what brings you here?"

Turning to the voice, I smiled slightly. "Hey Saji, I am just watching a few kids."

"Didn't know you were strapped for cash, that you had to start babysitting." Grinning the blonde looks at my group, and his eyes bulge out of his skull. "Wait I recognize them! Two of those kids are from the school, and the other is… Is that Prince- "

Putting my hand on his mouth, I gave my friend a smile. "Yeah that is Rias's little brother, don't freak okay? Millicas likes visiting us in the human world, so that is why he is here. Lirenkus is my student, so it's not weird for him to be here. As for Sophia, she is here because of a contest." Removing my hand, I shrugged my shoulders. "So, what brings you here?"

"Just killing some time, Sona is letting me take a break in my training for today." Saji rubs his shoulders with a grunt. "Did you get any training done?"

"Only Lirenkus's stuff. I planned on training later today, at least I was." Letting out a sigh I turned my attention to the kids, Millicas and Lirenkus were both arguing while Sophia left and joined Ophis. Ouch guess she got tired of them arguing, and decided to just hang with the one person who just wants to have fun. "Excuse me a minute bro, I have to nip something in the bud." Moving past some people, I walked over to my student and future nephew and cleared my throat. "Boys?"

"Why don't you just give it up? She wants to play with me." Millicas frowns stomping his foot.

Lirenkus shakes his head. "No, she wants to play with me. You just keep getting in the way!"

Now… Normally Lirenkus would never act like this, hell neither would Millicas. Jealousy can do strange things to people. Sighing I cleared my throat again. "Guys?" When I didn't get a reaction this time, I raised my hands and karate chopped their heads. "Shut up!"

"Ow!"

"Why did you do that Master?"

As they rubbed their heads, both devils realized that Sophia is no where to be found. "Now that I have your attention, both of you need to get your acts together." Gesturing to Ophis and Sophia, who both were dancing like crazy. "Look at them, they are having fun. Why aren't you guys? You are friends, aren't you?"

"Magnus, you don't understand- "Millicas tried to argue with me, but stopped when I crossed my arms.

"We just wanted to play games with her." Lirenkus sighs heavily.

Shaking my head, I bent down and placed my hands on their shoulders. "I do understand, you both think she is cute." When they both flushed, I began to laugh. Especially when they tried to argue against my point. "Listen you two. Just be her friend, okay? Your kids, and you shouldn't think about things like that. Okay?" There is plenty of time for that later in life, like those awkward teenage years…. I should know, I am still going through that phase… Or I am almost out of it…Anyway. "Now come on guys let's play some games."

"Yes sir!"

"Okay Magnus!"

Chuckling I shook my head. "That should be the end of that." Hopefully, shaking my head I wandered over to where the girl's were to check on them. "You two doing okay?" Sophia nods happily, but Ophis?

"I am a dance machine." Ophis answered.

"Good to know."

* * *

Luckily the rest of the day went by without incident, and when I took everyone back to my house we all prepared to say goodbye. "So, Sophia did you have a good time?"

"Yes, I did." Bowing her head, the curly haired girl smiles. "Thank you so much."

"Anytime, and you know your more then welcome to come back." Chuckling I rubbed the top of her head, much to her annoyance.

"R-really? Do-do you think it would be possible… For Ms. Rossweisse to teach me magic?" She asked looking up at me hopefully.

Smiling as I crossed my arms, I shrugged. "Who knows, but tell you what… I'll ask her for you, and let you know."

"Thank you, Magnus." Sophia nods her head excitedly.

"Your welcome, and if she doesn't- "Which I really doubt she will say no, but just in case. "-I can teach you a couple of things, maybe even my sisters." They are better with magic then me, so it would be better for them to teach then me. I am good with the physical stuff, but magic? Eh. "Anyway, have a safe trip back."

"I will and thank you again Magnus." Sophia waves at me, then turns to Millicas and Lirenkus. "It was nice meeting you both, even if you both acted like idiots at first." Smiling the curly haired girl waves at both goys, whose mouths are hanging open. "Goodbye Ophis it was nice meeting you."

"Goodbye frizzy hair." Ophis says with a slight wave.

As Sophia stepped on the teleportation circle, she vanished in a flash of light I turned to both Millicas and Lirenkus. "So, did you guys learn anything today?"

"Yes Master, girls are trouble."

"What he said." Millicas echoed his friend.

Chuckling I placed my hands behind my head. "Glad you learned your lesson- "

"Magnus!"

Huh? Turning to the voice I raised an eyebrow. "Hey Kunou, what brings you- "Stopping for moment, I turned to both Lirenkus and Millicas… Both boys looked a little flushed at the sight of the blonde kyuubi. "Not again."

* * *

Suffice say Kunou's visit went similar to Sophia's but the two young devils handled it a bit better. Anyway, on the second day Tannin showed up at my house. The former Dragon King appeared in his chibi dragon form, in the teleportation area in our house.

"Hey Tannin, what brings you by? Also, why did you want me to bring Noble?" I asked the dragon turned devil, as I turned to look at my familiar who ran over to the chibi dragon and began to sniff at him.

"I came because I need your assistance." Tannin looks at the Magic Dragon, and gently pats his muzzle. "I also wished to see his progress." The dragon floats a little closer to all of us. "I have good news, it is related to what I do in the human world." His job here in the human world? Oh right, he helps dragons in the human world. Turns out quite a few of them live here still, so Tannin just makes sure they are doing alright. "A rare species of dragon has recently laid eggs, this particular species is called Spectre dragon."

"A Spectre Dragon!?" Rias's eyes bulge and her mouth drops in shock. "There is very few of them left!" Wait what!? A Spectre Dragon? They are extremely rare, almost as rare as… Magic Dragons. Everyone in the room slowly begins to nod in understanding. "I heard just hatching one is extremely difficult."

"Correct." Tannin answers with a grim look. "Which brings me to why I am here, would you allow the egg to be housed here in Kuoh?" The Blaze Meteor Dragon crosses his arm.

Frowning I looked around. "This place is a pretty big target for Qlippoth, are you want it here?"

Scratching his throat, the dragon nods. "I could not find a more suitable place; the Underworld would not be a good environment for the hatching. Even I cannot guarantee the safety of the egg, if it were anywhere else. If kept here, it would be best to keep it underworld and layered with several magical barriers."

"How long would it take to hatch?" Rias asks with her hands on her hips.

"If it is the human world, faster than expected."

Rias frowns and begins to think before finally answering. "I understand your situation, very well we will do our best to protect the egg."

Tannin bows his head in thanks. "Very kind of you Princess, now allow me to call the guardian of the egg." From behind the dragon, the teleportation circle began to glow and when it died down my jaw dropped. The person holding the egg… Is-

"Crom Cruach!?" Summoning the Boosted Gear, I almost launched an attack when I noticed… He is holding a rather large egg, which is glowing slightly in the light…. Oh… This is very confusing.

Tannin looks at us all and holds up his hands. "Hold on, he is my guest. It's a long story." The chibi dragon told me when I was about to ask why.

The Evil Dragon just stares at us all, then nods. "I am just returning a favor for Tannin's hospitality."

"Ah…" Looking at my one-time teacher, I raised an eyebrow. "You are trying to reach him, aren't you?" The Blaze Meteor Dragon nods at my question, which made me kind of smile. "Okay, then I am okay with this."

"Magnus you can't be serious, he is an Evil Dragon."

Frowning my double, Magnum spoke up for the first time. "He is, but Crom Cruach is honorable in his way. He won't cause trouble."

" **He is correct, even if he is an Evil Dragon Crom Cruach won't do anything if Tannin asked him not to."** Ddraig spoke up.

Magnum cleared his throat and held out his hand, the Rising Gear appearing. **Ddraig is correct, we can trust in the former Dragon King."**

As he we spoke, Crom Cruach placed the egg on the ground as Ophis pushed pat all of us. The Dragon God stares up at the dragon in human form, and turns her head. Crom Cruach however dropped into a fighting stance. "Ophis. Fight me."

The Dragon God who is snacking on a banana (Mom is trying to get her to eat healthy, I tried to explain she is a God and didn't need to eat healthy. It didn't work). "No. Magnus told me not to fight."

Crom Cruach frowns and drops his stance. "Truly? Then what would it take for you to fight?"

"No clue."

"Hm." Crom Cruach turns his head, then picks the egg back up.

The Dragon God turns her head, and gently touches the egg. "Curious."

"You see, there is nothing to worry about." Tannin laughs at what just happened, then he turns to all of us. "Crom Cruach has seen many things over the centuries, as have I. Because we have seen humans, devils, even dragons change, we have changed over the years." Now that I can believe. Ddraig has mentioned to me constantly that the unsealed dragons, have changed from when he knew them. "Anyway, Crom Cruach, is interested most of all in dragons. To see where we will go, I am sorry to ask this but would let me stay here to watch the egg. Also, do not let anyone know he is here."

Looking around I shrugged. "I am fine with-it you guys are, I trust Tannin."

Sighing Rias just shakes her head. "Very well, we will watch over the egg and Crom Cruach. If anything happens with the egg, we will contact you right away." With that said, we all helped prepared a space for the egg. I wanted to place it in the Vault, but since there is where I kept the Dragon Eater's blood? Yeah that wouldn't do. Given how sensitive the egg is supposed to be, it wouldn't do to have it in there. So, we found an underground place that should be extremely hard to get to. For some people. Crom Cruach since he is watching the egg, is staying there for the time being. Which means, all of us… Mainly me, would have a chance to talk to the dragon.

Maybe I can convince the dragon to finally be on our side? One can hope.

* * *

Tomorrow is the day we fight the Church warriors. Yet it didn't feel like that, really it didn't. Xenovia is busy preparing her speech for election day, which she asked Asia and myself help with. Which isn't a problem, I think we all have trained as much as possible, well I wish we could have done more but… Given the situation? What we have done will have to be enough.

"Um… The reason I'm running for Student Council President…" Xenovia started to read off her speech, but stopped with a sigh. "I don't know if I can do this…" Irina and Aika who both are standing by her sides, shake their heads. Both girls take the blue-haired teen's speech and begin to look over it.

"Xenovia… You only have one line here." Aika pointed out with a frown. "I get this is nerve wracking, so why don't you open with a joke?" The glasses wearing girl suggested with a smile.

Irina however had another idea. "Treat this like a match, imagine you are fighting and it could make things easier."

"I-I think Xenovia should write her speech first." Asia suggests helpfully. "Maybe I can help?"

Crossing my arms, I looked around. "Maybe speak from your heart? Or at least watch Independence Day, or something." Now that movie had a great speech… Now I want to watch the movie…. Anyway, we all began to toss around ideas for Xenovia to use. Though eventually we all took a break, and as we did I decided to do something I never thought I would do. Willingly talk to Aika. "Yo, mind if we talk for a bit?"

Aika looks at me with a smirk. "Sure Magnus, but if your going to ask me to join your harem… You'll have to buy me dinner first."

"Wait what?" Blinking in confusion I shook my head. "Hunny, I wouldn't touch you with a ten-foot pole."

A small grin appeared on her face. "So, you would touch me with something else then?"

…. I think I want to punch her. "Never mind- "

"You need to relax Maverick, I'm not interested in you anyway. So, what did you want talk about?" A genuine smile appeared on her face, as she handed me a cup of tea.

Taking the tea, I briefly wondered if she drugged it in some way…. "Well, it's about the election, well more specifically… How are you handling the whole… Supernatural is real thing?"

Thinking over it the brown-haired teen shrugs. "To be honest… It blows away many previous conceptions of reality I had." Crossing her arms Aika looks around the room. "Did you know that I am atheist?"

My eyes widened slightly, and I shook my head. "No, the thought never crossed my mind. Wait are you still an atheist? Even knowing all this?"

"Well yeah, why wouldn't I be? Knowing about devils, angels, and dragons took some getting used to… But in the end, you guys are just a race, like any other. Sure, there are 'gods' but they can be killed right?" When I nodded, Aika just takes a sip of tea for herself. "So, it doesn't matter. You guys are just extremely powerful beings, sure the souls of the dead can go to certain places. But if you don't believe in it, then it doesn't matter."

Chuckling slightly, I smiled at her. "That is the difference between knowing and faith I guess."

"True that." Smiling back the glasses wearing girl pushes her spectacles up. "What about you? You don't strike me as a Believer-"She nods at Asia, Xenovia, and Irina. "-So, where do you think you'll go when you die?"

"I try not to think about it." Muttering I looked at my left arm, I knew that when I did die… A part of me would be left behind in the Boosted Gear… Other then that? No clue. Would I just be in limbo forever? Maybe. "Anyway, so you really see no difference between yourself, or say anything in the supernatural world?"

"Nope, they are just people too." Aika finishes her tea and looks at the Church Trio. "Asia, Xenovia, and Irina are my friends, nothing has changed since I learned about them. Same with you." Wait what? She considers me a friend? Okay that is weird…. But not a bad weird.

"Thanks, Aika." Gently punching her shoulder, I smiled. "You're a good, if not weird friend."

"Same to you Maverick."

* * *

Later that night, I was hanging around the house with nothing to do… So, I decided to prepare for tomorrow. Though I am not alone in my preparations, Magnum my double is with me. Despite the fact he moved in with us, my double tends or ties to keep himself most of the time. Which isn't good for him, so I try to spend as much time as I can with him… When I am able too at least. So, for tonight that is what we are doing. Mangum and I both headed to the pool area, once there we both summoned our Sacred Gears. Extending our power's, we forged a connection to one another. This connection is possible due to Ddraig and Glyndŵr. Since Ddraig and Glyndŵr are so similar, we could do something that normally we couldn't do. Which is train in the depths of our Sacred Gears. Both dragons suggested we do this. It was a way for us to mentally train with one another, and perhaps find a way to 'bond' as it were.

When the connection was forged, I found myself in a large black void with only myself and Magnum in it. "Uh… Not that I am complaining, but could we have something to stand on? It's a little unnerving."

" **Fine why not."** Ddraig rumbled and in a flash of light, both Magnum and myself found ourselves on a large circular pillar.

"Thanks partner." Turning to my double, I raised an eyebrow. "Why are you wearing that again?"

Sighing Magnum smoothed down his red robes. "I don't know, maybe because this is how I see myself? Does it really matter?"

"Not really." Cracking my neck, I held out my left hand, the Boosted Gear appearing. "Shall we?"

Extending his hand and summoning the Rising Gear, my double nods. "Let's do it."

 **(AN: Play The Other Promise, the battle theme one. You'll know it when you hear it.)**

Both of us let out a shout and charged toward one another, grappling with one another we both tried to force the other to lose ground. Gritting our teeth, we both jumped away from one another when we found no one would budge. Magnum extended his hands, and suddenly two swords appeared… I forgot he had those. Not long after he first moved in my double was given a pair of swords. From Azazel no less. He said, and I quote. 'These were collecting dust in a warehouse, I think they will suit you better'. Though instead of being artificial blades, or even direct copies of mine… Magnum's were completely different. The sword in his left hand, is called Almace. It along with a few other legendary weapons were forged by Wayland Smith… The guy who helped build most Sacred Gears, and Holy Weapons…. So, its fitting. Anyway, Almace is a white/silver sword, that has an almost mirror finish to it. The cross guard is a pair of angel or dove wings, with a jeweled star in the middle of the guard. The grip of the blade a light blue/yellow color.

The second sword is a huge contrast to the first, Hrotti a Norse blade that once belonged to Fafnir. Until he was killed by Siegfried, the original mind you. Unlike Almace which a holy blade is, Hrotti is a demon one. The sword is black, with a strange chain like design along the blade, though what is freaky is that the chains could pop off and wrap around you… If Magnum wanted them to, though he didn't do it often. Anyway, the cross guard is in the shape of dragon wings. Much like Dyrnwyn. Though that is where the similarities end. The blade gave off this… chilling presence, as a small amount of mist pours off the sword. Hrotti, also has a gray/blue grip with a gold intricate design wrapping along the grip. Finally, a dark violet gem rests at the bottom of the hilt, though it is gripped in a dark demonic claw.

"Let's see how you handle this!" Rushing toward me, my double dragged his swords across the ground. When he got close he swung his black blade, but I quickly stepped backward to avoid the swing. Summoning Dyrnwyn I spun around swung my sword toward his head, my found my attacked blocked by Hrotti. The chilling presence of his blade reached out, and began to freeze the flames of my red sword. Magnum pushed back against me, and I found Almace headed straight toward me. Using Dyrnwyn I blocked the attack, and forced his sword into the pillar. I tried to keep him pinned there, but my double pulled his blade free and flipped over me. Landing safely on the ground, he dropped into a fighting stance once more. Jumping toward me he spun in the air, and delivered a cross slash.

Summoning my Welsh Ascension, I jumped into the air trying to avoid his attack. Anticipating my move, my double flew into the air and swung his sword at me. The force of his attack knocked me further into the air. "Hmph." Following after me he swung both swords toward my head, but found that Ascalon and Dyrnwyn blocked his attack. Pushing off from my double I flew straight down, as he remained in the air. I dismissed my swords with a small smile. "You don't have to show off, I know you're the better swordsman." It's true, when he was given his blades Magnum took to them like a duck takes to water. Seriously I am a mediocre sword fighter at best. Magnum on the other hand? Well let's just say he is catching up Xenovia, Irina, and Kiba. Which is damn impressive.

"Yet you still try to match me with a blade." Landing on the ground, Magnum rushed toward me swinging both swords at me in rapid succession.

Dodging his incoming attacks, I flared my aura and pushed my double back. "Yeah, but how else am I supposed to get better?" Grinning I summoned an orb of red energy and launched it at Magnum.

"Light!" The silver/white blade began to glow, and a beam of energy shot out striking my attack. Destroying it. "Why don't you stick with hand to hand? Sword fighting is my niche." A small but genuine smile appeared on his face as he landed on the ground.

Shrugging my shoulders, I cracked my neck. "I can keep up, sort of." Rushing toward my double, I swung Ascalon at Magnum. Blocking with Almace, my double jumped backward as Hrotti's chains launched straight toward me. Holding up Dyrnwyn in front of me, I increased the flames and pushed the chains back. Only to find a shaft of light heading straight for me. "Oh crap…" Extending Ascalon, I sliced through the attack and jumped backwards. Magnum taking advantage of the situation, formed an 'x' with both blades and swept his swords in front of him.

Flipping over my double I dismissed my swords. "Okay, I better stick to hand to hand, or I will lose. Balance Breaker!"

" **Welsh Dragon: Balance Breaker!"**

As my red dragon armor appeared around me, I flew straight for Magnum my fists incased in dragon slaying energy. My double jumped out of the way of my attacks, and spun his swords in a quick flourish before they disappeared. "If you're playing like that, I might as well put on my party clothes. Balance Breaker!"

" **Rising Dragon: Balance Breaker!"**

The golden/blue dragon armor formed around Magnum. Nodding at me, he summons his swords once more. Magnum swung Almace toward my head, and when I dodged… Hrotti came out of nowhere, and struck my helmet destroying it.

"Oh look… Stars- "Punching my face, I forced myself to focus. Dodging another series of strikes, I extended out my aura and pushed Magnum back. Cracking my neck, I reequipped my helmet and charged forward. Going straight for the offense, I brought my hands together in an overhead strike. Magnum jumped back and swung Almace at me, but found it blocked by gauntlet. Hrotti came next but I quickly caught the weapon. Head butting my double, I let his sword go and kneed him in the stomach.

"Dragon Blast!" Red energy shot from my hand, striking Magnum.

"Gah!" Falling backwards my double's swords flew from his hands, and skidded off the platform.

I dismissed my armor, walking over to Magnum I held out my hand. "Good match."

"Yeah." Taking my hand Magnum grins, and flips me onto the ground. "It was." Snorting we both began to laugh… I think other then when he is hanging with Alex, Xander, and Nariko… This is the most emotion he has ever expressed, at least since he has moved in with us.

Sitting up I turned to face him. "Magnum… I have to ask how are you settling in okay?"

"I have no complaints." Shrugging the copper haired teen faced me. "You all have been… Especially kind, despite not having a reason to."

Frowning I bit my lip. "We have every reason to." This is something that Magnum didn't understand, human kindness. The guy has had it rough, we've talked about his life… If you could call it that, when he chose to talk about it. Which isn't often. Magnum… He was meant to exist, at least not in the way he does. He was meant to be an empty shell, yet somehow when Rizevim created him using my flesh… Magnum somehow ended up with his own soul, which is how he attained a Sacred Gear. Rizevim thought it to be quite hilarious, which is why he had him kill his 'brothers'. Then he passed him onto Raynare, who… Well she physically, mentally and emotionally tortured him… She even raped him…. Magnum has gone through shit, and he isn't even a year old yet… Yeah even though he looks seventeen, he really is… Like half a year old.

"No, you don't, but… Thank you for so." Standing up my double looks down at his robe, then tosses it off revealing his outfit. My double decided to wear an outfit completely different from mine. He had on a pair of grey long and baggy shorts/capris. The shorts/capris went down past his knees and ended just a little before his ankles. They also had black cargo pockets with an 'x' design on them. Magnum had a on a pair of blue skater shoes with gold laces. His shirt is a dark blue with a golden dragon design, while he wore a black sleeveless hoodie and fingerless gloves. "Magnus are you ready for round two?"

Jumping to my feet with a nod I smiled. "Yeah, ready when you are brother."

* * *

Magnum and I both fought for what seemed like forever. In reality, it only lasted a couple of minutes. After we finished our mental bout, Magnum headed back upstairs, leaving me alone in the pool area. I still wasn't tired yet, so I decided to just hang out. Peeling my shoes and shocks off, I rolled up my pant's legs and stuck my feet into the water. "You ready for tomorrow Ddraig?"

" **As ready as I'll ever be kid, but the question is… Are you?"**

Frowning I looked down at my left hand. "I am not sure, but I have no choice but to be ready. Just… Do you think we may need to use… That power? You know, the one from L.A.?"

" **Tough to say, that power nearly killed you last time and you only used a small sliver of it."**

"Yeah… Oh well, let's just leave it alone for now."

"Magnus? What are you doing down here?"

Turning my head to the voice, I flushed brightly. "X-Xenovia? What's up?" My blue-haired girlfriend is wearing… Well only a t-shirt, granted it's one of mine but still she is only wearing a shirt…. Nothing else.

A smile appeared on her face. "I just came for a swim, I sometimes come here late night." Shrugging she moved around toward the diving board, tossing the shirt at me with a wink. Xenovia jumped into the pool fully naked. As she swam laps I did my best not to watch, but ever since Rias and I… Well you know? My other half has been trying to make the decisions when it comes to the girls. After swimming a few laps, the swordswoman swam over to me and rested her arms on the edge of the pool. "Magnus…? Do you think that… Do you think I can surpass both Sona and his Excellency Strada?" Her voice betrayed a sense of vulnerability that typically isn't there, I guess when she faced Strada it really shook her up.

"I do Xenovia, I believe you can do anything you set your mind to." Smiling at her I leaned down and kissed her forehead. "You are a very determined woman, and I admire that."

Flushing Xenovia looks down for a moment. "Th-thank you Magnus, that is very kind of you to say."

"It's the truth… Anyway, Xenovia I have a question for you, why did you want to become the Student Council President?" It's something I have wondered about, but never bothered asking. Xenovia had her reasons, and I felt as her boyfriend I should support her no matter what. Well... As long as she doesn't do anything illegal or immoral.

"… As you know from my background, this is the first school I have ever attended." A smile appeared on Xenovia's face. "I've never been happier in my life, being able to make friends, school trips, chatting with friends, club activities. I really love school Magnus, so… I want to give something back, no I want to leave something behind. That is why I wanted to become the President, I want to give my all to this school."

Turning my head, I smiled. I find something new out about these girls all the time and I love it. "Just so you know Xenovia? I am proud of you, and happy that you are enjoying your life as a normal teenager."

"Magnus, can you help me up?" Xenovia asks holding out her hand.

Shrugging I took her hand, but the moment I did… She grinned… Oh fuc-My mouth filled with water as my girlfriend pulled me into the pool. When I surfaced I shook my head. "You are lucky my phone-" I never finished as my sentence as Xenovia's arms wrapped around my neck, and her lips pressed against mine. I… Fuck it. Kissing her back I closed my eyes enjoying the moment.

After a few minutes she pulled away with a smile. "You really should watch yourself Magnus. Or I may just get that baby from you before everyone else." Pressing herself closer to me, the blue-haired girl rests her head against mine. "I was able to live this life in thanks to Rias, Asia, Irina, all my other friends… And you."

"I…" Flushing I had no idea what to say here.

"I told you before that I will follow you when you become a high-class devil, and I make that promise again." Xenovia smiles at me and gently touches my face.

I knew that despite not being a true devil… This is the path my life is going down, which means… I have to accept the responsibility of it all. "When I do… You, me, Asia, and Ravel. We'll be a team."

Beaming with happiness Xenovia lets go of me. "We'll be unbeatable, now I feel like swimming some more."

Chuckling I climbed out of the pool, then summoning my dragon flames I dried myself off. "Yeah you do that Xenovia, I'll see you in the morning." Waving at my girlfriend, I tried to leave but a pair of arms wrapped around my neck.

"Having a secret rendezvous in the pool? That is devious."

"Hey Irina." Flushing brightly, I gazed at the angel who looks quite mad.

"I saw what you and Xenovia did." She told me her cheeks puffed out.

Rolling my eyes,6 I gently touch her arm. "She pulled me into the pool, and then kissed me. Like you haven't done it before? Or worse."

"No fair darling." Pouting Irina puffs out her cheeks and slowly kisses my cheek. "Since Xenovia got to kiss you, I think it's only fair that I get a kiss to." As she spoke Irina pressed herself against me, and that is when I realized something…. She isn't wearing a bra… Or a shirt. Why it took me this long to realize this, I have no idea. My angel girlfriend slowly moved around me and softly pecked my lips. Her angel wings appearing, the four feathered wings glowed brightly. When she pulled away, Irina places her head on my chest and closes her eyes. "I want to help improve your morale before the battle, do you want to go into the room Lord Michael gave us?"

Wait what!? Where did that come from? "Irina… You-I…" Okay… I need to think this over… And I want it… No use denying it… But damn it Irina let us be engaged first… Or something… Before I could give her answer, Xenovia jumped out of the pool and rushed toward me. She took ahold of my left arm.

"That's not possible Irina, I reserved Magnus ahead of you. So, lend me the room instead." My blue-haired girlfriend tugged tightly on my arm.

Wait reserved? What am I restaurant or something? I really should talk-You know what… Forget it, whatever keeps the women in my life happy.

"No, Lord Michael gave the room to me. It's for darling and myself, I don't mind if you use it but not before me." Irina glares at the blue-haired girl, and tugs on my right arm. "If I let you borrow it, I won't get it back for a week." Huh? A week… Holy hell… I think I will die if I stay in that room for a week with one of these girls… Granted what a way to go… And yep I am still fine with it… Damn…

"What's going on? Magnus you need rest." The fighting had stopped as Asia walked into the room, the blonde wrapped her arms around my waist. The poor girl is half asleep… Has she been waiting for me to come to bed? Awe… Now I feel bad.

Looking at both Xenovia and Irina, I raised an eyebrow. "Can you two finish this later?" I am not sure if I want them to say yes or no at this point.

"Of course, we should get some rest." Xenovia nods and slowly let's go of my arm, and goes to collect her shirt.

Irina smiles. "We have a busy day tomorrow, it would be best if we just sleep."

From wanting to have sex, to just sleep in under a few seconds… I wonder if these girls are bipolar or something. Oh well. Removing Asia's arms, I picked the blonde up and smiles down at her. "Come on, let's get some rest. You girls coming?"

"Yes, now let's be careful. We don't want to wake Rias or the others." Xenovia laughs softly.

Irina nods a small grin on her face. "Yes otherwise, we'll all get into trouble."

"Wait what? Trouble? Why?" Yet no one answered my question…. Great we are back to this thing again…. Shaking my head, I decided to let it go. Once we got back to my room, I found my bed taken over by all the other girls. Looking around, I found a place for Asia. Of course, when I did Irina and Xenovia took over the remaining spaces… Which left nothing for me. Grumbling I looked around, and just plopped down on the floor. The following morning when I woke up, I found that all the girls somehow migrated over to the floor with me… At least that is consistent.

Sleepily Rias sits up and rubs her eyes. "Magnus?"

"Hey Red." Sitting up I pecked my fiancé on the lips, as the other girls all began to wake up a grim look appeared on my face. "Show time."


	100. Battle against the Rebels part 1

**Hey guys I am back and I hope your ready for the next chapter. Now this chapter will focus on Kiba, well the second half will. The first half is all Magnus. Anyway I just want to thank everyone who faved, followed me and my stories. I know I am not the best writer around, but thank you for the support. Same to everyone who takes the time to review, whether you have an account or not. Now onto the reviews!**

 **Jesx0268: I am glad you approve, and the chess game... Well let's just say something odd happened.**

 **Ace: Good to hear from you, and I am alright. I will need to check out the series, as for Xenovia I would say she would like Rock, maybe Christian Rock.**

 **Guest893: Thanks I appreciate it and thank you again. I hope I can keep this going.**

 **Merendinomiliano: Glad you think so, and I will need to deliver it soon then.**

 **Kamen Rider W: When will he be ready for it? Not for a long time, the full power would kill him or close to it... However he does gain small spinets of it when needed. I am happy that you think the story is amazing. Oh and Issei and Rias never did, Magnus is one step ahead of Issei. Also I need to watch the Dub in order to hear it.**

 **Evowizard25: Yeah some of their first crushes, I thought the same thing about Millicas and Kunou. They would be cute together. Also I am glad you approve about the whole Aika being an atheist thing. I really hoped I did a good job, and according to you I did. For the last part... Yeah xD Xenovia almost got him, but yes Akeno is first in line in that department. Glad your sticking around for the story, and I will try to update the Victory Dragon soon.**

 **Blake2020: I will try to keep up the good work, and good to know you are enjoying it.**

 **Anyway I will see you all in the next chapter!**

* * *

Despite walking up ready to fight, the match is scheduled to start at midnight. Which means we have some time to kill, throughout the day we all tried to pass the time. Though it is rather difficult, since all we could focus on is the fight itself. My parents tried to help us all take our mind off the challenge, which only made things worse. Well for some of us. Xenovia, Irina and Kiba were the ones that had it the worse. Xenovia kept on trying to train, Irina looked lost in thought, and Kiba? The guy pretty much went into seclusion for the day, no one could get him to come out. I tried, Rias tried, Gasper, everyone… Kiba refused to talk to anyone right now. It got worse when it came time for the meeting right before the fight. All of us including my parents were at the meeting, which meant our household, the Sitri group, Sister Griselda, Dulio, Azazel, Tobio, the Heaven staff that worked here in town. All of us were in the underground are of my house, all waiting for Azazel to give us a quick debriefing.

"Now, the location for the challenge was hastily built, and you will be arriving via teleportation." My fallen angel mentor told us with an exhausted look on his face. "The Church rebels agreed to it luckily, they also agreed to battle in a style similar to that of a Rating Game."

Saji looks around confused. "I wonder why they accepted to it so easily, couldn't have transported them into a prison? Or something like that?"

"That-That's a good point." Why didn't I think of that? If we did that, a fight wouldn't break out. Yet, we need to do this… We had to face them.

Azazel looks at me, and a wry smile appears on his face. "I considered it, and other possibilities but this fight will happen. Whether we try to imprison them or not, I have a feeling that the leaders of this rebellion have some other motive to all this. Other than helping the disgruntled warriors." Crossing his arms, the fallen angel looks around the room. "I am sorry you guys drew the short straws again." As he spoke I shook my head… He knew something, I could feel it but he didn't say anything. Typical Azazel, but at least he is consistent. "Now Sitri you care to explain the strategy?"

Sona nods then looks at Tsubaki, the black-haired teen nods and summons a large mirror in front of all of us. The mirror showed a large map, so that is the field of battle.

"The stage of this battle field is over six miles wide, we used Kuoh Academy as a template." Sona explains as she moves to stand in front of us all. "The creation of this stage is all thanks to Rossweisse."

Huh? Now that I didn't know about that. Good going hun. Rossweisse clears her throat. "When making this stage, I applied the same sealing technique for Trihexa that I am researching." Now that is some good news. I knew that my silver-haired girlfriend has been studying ways to help seal Trihexa or at least add more seals to the beast. A lot of researchers have been helping her, and because of that… She was able to create this stage. Which is damn impressive if you ask me. Then again, I expected nothing less from Rossweisse, she is incredibly talented in many areas.

"Our opponents will most likely be splitting into two groups." Tsubaki's voice drew me back to reality. "Ewald, and Vasco will be the acting leaders for their groups." That makes sense, they are the strongest fighters. So, they would lead their own groups. "We will also spilt our forces in two for this group. Joker Dulio will lead the first group, along with Sister Griselda and Irina. Along with the Brave Saints. Our group minus Saji will join them in facing Ewald."

"The second group will be led by Magnus, the ORC, Saji, and few of the others. You will be facing Vasco." Sona says looking at all of us.

Rias frowns crossing her arms. "So, we'll be facing the former wielder of Durandal."

"Kuroka, Le Fay, and Slash Dog will be providing support." Azazel adds… Okay so that is where they will be, I was a little curious.

"Sona." Walking forward Kiba has a… well determined look on his face. "Would it be possible for me to fight on your side?"

Closing her eyes, the pure-blood devil sighs. "It's because of Excalibur isn't it?"

"Yes."

Sister Griselda sighs and shakes her head. "When he was younger Ewald could wield three of the Excalibur swords at once." As she spoke the nun lets out a sigh, as she looks down. "Before leaving the Church, his holiness the Pope gave him a replica of Excalibur." Wait what!? A replica of Excalibur? So… That is what that sword was…. Wait does that mean old Taco has a replica of Durandal? "The replica's power is supposedly less than a fifth of the original sword, his Eminence Strada also has a replica of Durandal." Damn… This won't end well.

"Please let me fight against him." Kiba bows as he digs his finger nails into the palm of his hands. "I am not looking for revenge… This is a challenge for me, I must surpass Excalibur again." All of us had no idea what to say… I knew that some part me wanted to say no, but another wanted to say let him… Looking at Rias, my fiancé bites her lip in thought.

"I say, let him do so." Walking through the crowd is… Arthur? When did he get here? I didn't even sense him, or maybe I did, and I just ignored his presence? "As a swordsman, I understand your feelings Kiba Yuuto." Bowing his head with a smile, the blonde-haired guy looks over at us. "If you wish I can join your side in this fight, I am quite interested in facing Vasco Strada." Still smiling, Arthur looks at Xenovia. "I hope that won't be a problem."

Xenovia shakes her head. "As long as I get my shot."

"Sona, let Kiba join your side." Rias sighs as she looks at her best-friend.

Frowning the Sitri heir turns her head. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, it should be fine." Rias then turns to Kiba with her arms crossed. "Kiba settle things, once and for all."

Kneeling Kiba bows his head. "I will thank you."

After this the meeting ended, and now everyone began to mill around. Trying to find something to do, until it was time for us to leave. Since I wouldn't have time for this later, I walked over to Kiba. Who is now leaning against a wall. "Hey man, can I have a moment?"

"Of course, what do you need Magnus?" Kiba looks up at me with a smile, but I could tell he is forcing it.

Frowning I crossed my arms. "It's about the fight… Don't push it man, I don't want to lose my best friend."

"I'll be fine Magnus- "

"Bullshit, lately you have been taking bigger, and bigger risks." Uncrossing my arms, I placed a hand on his shoulder. "Kiba back when Valper died, things were settled… Or so I thought, I feel like you're going back- "

Brushing my hand off the blonde shakes his head. "I appreciate your concern Magnus, but I am not becoming who I was. Even if I was, I don't plan on dying-"A small smile appeared on his face, a genuine smile this time. "-I know if I did, you would drag my soul back from the afterlife."

"You're damn right I would." Grinning for a moment, I sighed heavily and shook my head. "Listen Kiba… Just… Be careful okay?"

"I'll do my best, but I am a sword and Knight of Rias Gremory. This is what I am meant for."

Frowning at his words I raised an eyebrow. "A sword huh? Well tell me Kiba, do you have a sheath?" When my best friend didn't answer I shook my head. "That is what I thought. Listen man you need to find a sheath, I don't care what it is… Just find one. Because if you keep going like you are… You will kill yourself, without ever really living. Just… Think on it for me best buddy." Sighing I waved at Kiba, and left him to think over what I said.

"Magnus!"

Turning to the voice, I smiled slightly and wandered over to Asia. The former nun had been praying, but it looked like she was done now. "Hey you doing okay?" I knew that Asia didn't like fighting, and this little match will be hard on her. Since she is facing fellow believers.

"I am doing fine, don't worry Magnus." Smiling Asia gently takes my hand in her own.

Chuckling I shook my head. "Am I that transparent?"

Giggling slightly Asia nods. "Only to those who know you. Don't worry, I will focus on healing. Even without Fafnir I have my other dragons, even without them. I will have you, Rias, Xenovia, and everyone else."

"That's right, we'll do our best to protect you." Kissing her gently on the cheek, I squeezed her shoulder. "I lend you Noble and Ragnarok as well, they could provide some extra protection." My familiars should be useful in this fight. Especially in aiding Asia. Noble may not like the girls but he will protect them to the best of his ability. Ragnarok my living ship, loves everyone but he enjoys pranking the crap out of people. Add in the fact Noble and him are best friends? Yeah… Things can get extremely wild with those two. Anyway, they both will listen and help protect those who I told them to.

"Oh, thank you Magnus but you don't have to do that." Asia shakes her head and but stops when I squeeze her shoulder.

"I know, but hey we may need every advantage we can get. Plus, I know you have been working with Noble and Ragnarok recently. Something tells me you have something planned." When I said that my girlfriend flushed brightly.

"H-heh maybe." Asia puts her hands behind her back, and looks down at the ground.

Chuckling I kissed the top of her head. "Alright, I'll let you prepare." As I walked around, I felt an arm slip through mine. Oh no a wild Kuroka appeared! "He-hey Kuroka, what's up?" And she isn't alone, Le Fay is here. Thank goodness for that, my pact magician will keep me safe.

"Hey there Dragon Boy." Winking playfully, the nekomata's twin tails wrapped around my leg… No bad kitty! "Don't worry, we'll keep you safe if something happens." Leaning closely Kuroka was about to lick me, when Le Fay pulled me free from her grasp. Good Le Fay, you get head pats later.

"Magnus… Would you look after my brother?" The blonde girl asks looking up at me.

Smiling I removed her large hat, and rubbed her head gently. "I will do my best, don't worry Le Fay. It's the least I can do for my magician, and biggest fan." Placing her hat back on, I almost flinched as the small girl wrapped her arms around my waist in a hug. Dear lord! She is so strong!

"Thank you, Magnus." Smiling happily with a light flush on her cheeks, the small girl lets go of me and walks over to her brother. Who is just reading a book as he is leaned against a wall.

While I talked with Kuroka, and Le Fay both Xenovia and Irina were talking not far off from us. Both girls had their blades out, and from the look of things… The holy aura of both weapons are resonating with one another.

"Although I don't want to fight against our former comrades, we must do this. Especially if we wish to surpass the former wielders of our swords." Irina says with a grim look on her face.

The blue-haired swordswoman nods. "Yes, we will both surpass Roland and Oliver, Vasco and Ewald."

"Xenovia." Walking over to the girl's is sister Griselda, the older woman smiles and places her hands on her face. "You understand you are facing his Eminence Strada? You must face him with all your strength."

"I-I understand, I will not hold back at all." Xenovia nods or tries to at least, because Griselda still holding onto her face. Finally letting go she pulls Xenovia into a tight hug. "I am proud of you Xenovia, you have grown into a remarkable young woman. I know you will do fine in his battle my little sister, you will surpass his Eminence and complete your other goals."

Flushing my blue-haired girlfriend smiles, with tears in her eyes. "I will work hard to continue to make you proud, big sister."

I think I may cry, that is extremely touching.

"Magnus."

Huh? Oh, it's Ravel, the blonde is coming with us for this fight. Since she is a member of DxD she is a part of all this. Despite some people not wanting her to fight, she insisted about fighting alongside the rest of us. Which frankly? I am fine with, sure she is re-joining her brother for his game but that isn't for a little while. Plus, Ravel is strong. Way stronger then any of us know. She trains alongside us all, not often but she proves she is extremely gifted in the ways of combat.

"Yeah Rave?"

The blonde smooths down her shirt, then sighs. "Is it wrong to say I am a little nervous?"

"No, it isn't. Don't worry though you will do fine. You handled those magicians pretty well back in the Underworld, remember?" Back when the Rating Game School was attacked, Ravel fought off the traitor magicians and did extremely well. She was able to hold her own against them all, and kicked their asses.

Flushing, she twirls some of her blonde hair with one finger. "Y-you think so? I mean of course I did. I am a member of the Phenex household."

"Feel better Rave?" Smiling I turned my head.

"Yes, I do… Thank you Magnus." Ravel beams up at me.

"Everyone, it's time." Sona calls to all of us.

* * *

 **(Kiba POV: )**

When we arrived at the battle field, I sided with Sona and her household alongside the Brave Saints. The side of the battlefield we were on is the remains of a church. This is the church that the fallen angels used when they were still in this town. I wonder if Magnus and Asia are handling this alright? No, I can't focus on that. I am sorry my friends, but I have to think of the up and coming battle. Ewald Cristaldi. The strongest wielder of Excalibur. Said to be able to use three separate Excalibur's all at once. In order to fully come to terms with my past, I have to face him down and win. Not just for me, but for all my friends. They live within my heart, and as Magnus told me… I am their living legacy, which means I must beat Excalibur's best wielder.

"Ah this is quite unexpected, I never thought we would fight together." Sitting next to me is co-leader of DxD, Dulio Gesualdo. The Joker of Heaven, smiles and places his hands behind his head. He is sitting, because the battle has yet to start.

"I'm honored to fight alongside you." I told him with a friendly nod, despite having trained together and having several mock battles… He and I have never truly fought side by side.

Sighing, Heaven's Trump Card scratches his cheek. "I've heard of your origins, and to be honest… I am worried about you." The way he looked at me, is the way Magnus looks at Mason or Gasper. An older brother, who is afraid for his younger sibling.

"Don't worry, I won't let my anger consume me." I told the angel with a determined expression. Every time I did, I would lose. Like when I first faced Xenovia. I refuse to lose here, and it means I have to keep myself in check. "I am doing this for my former comrades and friends, as much as I am doing this for myself."

Sighing Dulio rubs the back of his head. "I understand what you are fighting for, I am fighting for something as well." Reaching into his jacket, Dulio pulls out a paper crane. "In one of the Church's underground facilities here in town, there will be a Sacred Gear dampening ritual happening soon." Since the alliance, several places opened up around town for the Church. One of them in particular is related to Sacred Gears. Dulio smiles as he plays with the paper crane, but his eyes… They were filled with pain. "There is a child who is stuck in a wheelchair because of his Sacred Gear, which is ironic, since his treasure is related to his legs. His compatibility with it is… Not good, which causes his power to develop in a bad way. The Sacred Gear's power allows the user to run faster, it is actually constricting his legs. While Sacred Gears are quite convenient, they're also quite troublesome."

As the angel spoke, I could see why he was chosen to be one of our leaders. He is a kind soul, that truly cares about others. Much like Magnus. Dulio and him are very similar, in some ways they could almost be brothers. Or even clones of one another, which is rather ironic since Magnus has a brother and a copy.

"Thanks to the success of the Grigori's work, they can start the trial phase of dampening its power. If they are successful, they may be able to dispel the Sacred Gear all together." Dulio smiles happily at that. "If it works, the child may be able to live a normal life." The Joker of Heaven uses his power to send the paper crane flying through the air. "He wants to go to an amusement park, if it works. He wants to walk on his own two legs, and ride all the rides. All under his own power." As he spoke, Dulio made the paper crane come back to him. Placing it back in his jacket, he smiles and stands to his feet. "It's funny, I want many things that are probably impossible, but… All he wants is to go to an amusement park, like any ordinary child… In order to make his dream come true… I will make sure we will win here, that is the least I can do… To protect his dream, and all the other dreams of others like him… That is what I am fighting for. Now, let us meet us opponents."

As if responding to his words, a large group of warriors appeared. Many of them were wearing priest outfits, but some of the women were wearing a battle outfit similar to Xenovia and Irina's outfit. Though what is truly strange is some of the warriors had white hair, similar to Freed or Siegfried. Though unlike the mad priest, none them were as crazed but I could feel the hostility radiating off of them. If I were to guess at their number, I would say they were a hundred strong. I am betting Magnus and the others are facing the same amount of people. In the middle of all the warriors, is Ewald. He is wielding a replica of Excalibur, and he wore the same outfit that he wore a few days ago. Because he taught most of the warriors of the Church, many in our number were his students. So, they all didn't know what to do.

Well, all expect for Dulio. Joker slowly walked forward and waves lazily in greeting. "Hey, teach. Long time no see."

Ewald stared at the blonde angel, a grim look on his face. "… This reunion, should it be happy? Or should it be sad? Dulio, you and the other reincarnated angels. If you still recognize me as your mentor, then you can accept the punishment I will give you."

"You know, there is a lot of things we wish to ask you, wouldn't it be better if we discuss things?" Dulio replies calmly, placing his hands in his pockets.

Ewald raises an eyebrow. "This place, they will hold a ceremony soon to dampen a Sacred Gear, correct?" When the Joker of Heaven nods, Ewald sighs. "That facility has been overrun with devil rituals. It is a sinful place, I need to carry out my judgement on those sinners." Gesturing around him, the older man glares at Dulio. "My subordinates also share these views, as true believers we must do what we must."

Narrowing his eyes Dulio's arms twitch. "You mean to destroy the facility? What about the children living there?"

"They will be purified of their sins in purgatory, if I say that what will you do?" As Ewald spoke, I am grateful for once that Magnus isn't here… He would have killed him on the spot, and given the look on Dulio's face? I would say he is considering it, which is strange given how peaceful he usually is.

"… Don't even joke about that, especially in front of me." Dulio's voice filled with anger, and the wind began to pick up around us all.

"Even you must know that there is still a need to eradicate evil! Or has Lord Michael replaced your heart?" Ewald stares down his pupil. "You are a good warrior, and with your power you could destroy the balance of this world."

Shaking his head Dulio sighs. "I never once thought of it like that, my goal has always been the same." Spreading his arms out the blonde angel looks around. "Doing whatever I can to protect the smiles on the faces of children. I became this strong for this reason, I became the Trump Card of Heaven for this reason. No matter what, this will never change." As he spoke the warriors on Ewald's all looked at one another, they seemed conflicted about all of this.

Moving forward Sister Griselda shakes her head. "Your Eminence, this conversation is meaningless, nothing will shake Dulio in his belief."

"Truly a stupid boy, you haven't changed a bit." Ewald muttered as he stared at the sky, sighing he shook his head and pointed his sword at us. "I must follow my beliefs too. Even though we follow the same God, but we believe in a different justice. Warriors! Today we will follow our beliefs! We will show these sinners the errors of their ways. The way of sin is death!" Swinging his sword down, the battle began. All the Church warriors charged toward us.

" _Tsubaki, Tsubasa form a shield and advance!"_ Sona's voice came through my ears, as she spoke through a communication magical circle.

Moving to the front of the group is the Queen and one of the Rooks of the Sitri group. Both female devil's had defense based Sacred Gears, so they would be useful in acting as a shield. Tsubaki's Mirror Alice is a counter-style Sacred Gear. It can bounce attacks back at double their strength. While Tsubasa's Twinkle Aegis is a shield that used a fairy or multiple fairies. To either attack or defend. As the Church warriors launched their attacks, whether they were with their holy guns, or long ranged Sacred Gear attacks, they all bounced off the barriers the Queen and Rook created. Tsubaki created multiple mirrors, something she wasn't able to do before and used them to launce attacks back at the Church warriors. Tsubasa's shield created a large barrier of light, using the power of the fairy she made a pact with. The first wave of attacks were completely blocked by their combined power, but the next phase of the battle would require those of us who favor close combat. As the warriors who wield swords of light, and other types of weapons, rush forward Sona gives a new set of orders.

" _Close combat members engage!"_

Advancing forward, is Ruruko, Tomoe, Bennia, and Rugal moved to the front. Following after them, are the Brave Saints and myself. We are the vanguard, with either our swords, artificial Sacred Gears or magic, we clashed with the Church's warriors. While they are experienced in facing devils, vampires and other evil creatures, their attacks were half-baked. Which won't do if they want to beat us. Creating a holy-devil blade, I slammed the pommel into one warrior's stomach. Knocking the wind from his lungs, and quickly grabbing his blade of light I stabbed the warrior through the stomach. Since this battle used rating game rules, it is almost impossible for someone to die here. So, my attack teleported the warrior off the field. Moving on to another warrior, I switched my blade to a holy one. When our two weapons clashed together, I summoned one my knights behind the warrior and had it wrap its armored arms behind his arms. Before he could respond, I sent a swift kick into his face. Knocking him out cold, while I am not a martial artist like Magnus, I can deliver a harsh kick when I want to. With another warrior taken care of, I switched back to a holy-devil sword. Just as another rebel moved into my line of vision. "Get out of my way… Sword Birth!" Reversing my grip my on my blade, I stabbed my sword into the ground. Multiple holy-devil swords appeared, piercing through the enemy. I had one goal today, and that is to get to Ewald Cristaldi. The leader of these rebels watched the battle calmly, his Excalibur replica stabbed in the ground.

"This is quite troublesome." Bennia complained as she ducked underneath a blade of light, spinning her scythe around the grim reaper struck the warrior with the shaft of her scythe. Because she didn't want to kill them, the reaper turned devil used either the back end of her weapon or the shaft itself.

"Think of it as a test." Rugal told his fellow peerage member, his arms covered in flames. Knocking down numerous warriors, the werewolf grunts with catching one of the swords of light. Without little effort he tossed the warrior away from him.

"This is quite good for practice." Tomoe mentioned as her sword of light and darkness, blocked a sword strike. Extending the aura of her weapon, Tomoe pushed the rebel away.

"Yes, though it is difficult, but it is worth it." Ruruko grunted, she flipped over one rebel and kicked them in the back. Both the Pawn and Knight were adjusting the power of their artificial Sacred Gears as they fought. Much like myself, the Sitri group is taking it easy on these warriors. Ewald seems to be aware of this, because he is watching us all. It seems… He is thinking over ways to take us all down, or that is my impression.

"Sona, the conditions are right!" Tsubaki cried out to her devil master.

" _Good job Tsubaki! Everyone fall back!"_ At Sona's command her peerage jumped backwards… What could be going on?

"Balance Break!" Tsubaki shouted as multiple mirrors of various shapes, sizes and colors all appeared around her. "Come out Mad Hatter, Dormouse, and March Hare!" Several creatures emerged from the mirrors. Each one of them more horrifying then the next, the first creature looks like a giant demonic looking rat. Running up to some of the warriors, it breaths out a gas from it's mouth. The green gas seeped into the warriors, and their legs began to shake violently. Then one by one they fell to the ground asleep. "The Dormouse will force its opponents to sleep."

"Hwaaahaha!"

"Wohahahahaha!"

Another group of warriors began to laugh madly, or growl… then they all began to fight amongst themselves. What is going over there? Jumping from the crowd of warriors is a rabbit, wearing Victorian style clothing. Moving across the field of battle, the rabbit jumped into another group of rebels and when he landed… the surface of the ground began to ripple… Like it was made of water? What is going on?

"The March Hare, it causes madness where ever it goes, and finally the Mad Hatter-" As Tsubaki spoke a man dressed in green clothing, stepped in front of a large group of people. Bowing the Hater's eyes began to glow brightly, and the warriors stopped fighting in confusion. Then they all began to attack… Nothing. "-He causes hallucinations."

"To be able to summon three demons with different abilities? How is this possible? I thought Tsubaki's Sacred Gear only had one ability?"

" _I am afraid your wrong Kiba. Tsubaki's Balance Breaker is a subspecies, she can summon demons with different abilities from mirrors. Much like you who can create holy-devil swords with various attributes."_ Sona's voice came through my ear piece.

So, we have similar Balance Breakers? Quite interesting. Even more so since the name of the demons, were references to Lewis Carol's Alice in Wonderland. Interesting I am sure Magnus would have a ball if he knew about this. _"Though Tsubaki had to work to get this far. The Shinra clan, much like the Himejima family are a Shinto clan and were ranked as the fifth most powerful family. However, when Tsubaki was born… Something horrible happened, it was almost like she was cursed. She could summon things from mirrors, and because of that she was locked away. That is when we met, her family came to mine, and I took her into my household."_

So, that is Tsubaki's story but why would she tell me all this? It couldn't be because of her crush on me? No perhaps Sona is just explaining things, so we will have a better understanding of her power. Which to be honest? Is quite frightening, Tsubaki's powers were always dangerous but now? She is down right deadly now. Being able to summon creatures with different attributes, along with redirecting attacks at double their power? I say the Sitri group has become even stronger now, which is good for battle but bad for us later on. Forcing myself to focus, I noticed that the majority of the warriors we were fighting were being pushed back. Ewald finally having enough, drew his replica blade from the ground. "Withdraw." His deep voice brought an end to the fighting, even for just a moment. The remaining rebels all cleared a path for their mentor, none of them were going to get in the way. Ewald advances toward us all, alone. Coming from his body is an immense pressure, the Excalibur replica in his hand began to glow with a holy aura.

"Kiba." Dulio walked up next to me, a nervous smile on his face. "You know that Ewald used to be a wielder of Excalibur, well… The replica has all seven of abilities of the original, while weaker then the true Excalibur… In his hands, it is greater then the four strongest holy swords combined."

He truly is a monster then.

" _Brave Saints, and my household continue to engage the rebels. Ewald's opponents will be Dulio, Irina, Sister Griselda and Kiba."_

"Understood." Everyone said as the battle commenced once more, the reincarnated angles in our group spread their wings. As I summoned multiple holy-devil swords around me, Ewald spilt into multiple avatars. He must be using the Nightmare's powers. Gripping my sword tightly, I prepared to move forward but was stopped by Sister Griselda. Creating several orbs of light, she launched several balls of intense light one of the leaders of the rebellion. Several of the attacks destroyed the avatars, but one of them deflected the ball of light away with his sword-No that is the real one! Nodding at Irina, the two of us prepared to engage with the strongest wielder of Excalibur.

"It's the Mimic!" Dulio shouted just as we prepared to rush him… Jumping to the side I avoided Ewald's charge, but Irina, she met the charge head on. Slashing through the mimic in one blow, the angel girlfriend of my best friend held Hauteclere before her. The mimic of Ewald collapsed in of itself, turning into a piece of string. Following the string I found the real Ewald, who reformed the replica Excalibur. Dashing toward Irina, Ewald swung his sword through one of his copies but found his attack blocked by Irina's holy sword. Yet the power of the Excalibur of Destruction was applied to that strike, given the look on Irina's face. Kneeling down the chestnut-haired girl grit her teeth in pain, blood tricking down from her mouth.

"In terms of destructive power… Xenovia hits harder." She spat some blood out, a smirk similar to Magnus's appeared on her face.

Smiling Ewald presses down on her blade. "I know, but you shouldn't measure Excalibur by it's destructive power." As he spoke he took several crosses out, and throws them into the air. Reciting a small chant, all the crosses glow with holy power. When they land in the ground, a barrier formed around us all. Completely cutting us off from the Sitri group, and the rest of the Brave Saints. "Using the Blessing's power, I enhanced the barrier of the cross. The Sitri household will not be able to cross for ten minutes. Even for angels, they won't be able to cross the barrier. Whether you used speed, or you tried to fly it won't work."

Irina pushed her former teacher back, and attempted to strike him. Jumping back Ewald swung his sword at all of us, crescent waves of holy light flew toward all of us. I knew this move, Irina, Xenovia and myself have done it many times before. Yet… Summoning one the demon swords I took from Siegfried, using Balmung I called upon it's power. Balmung has the power to create a drill like aura, and powerful whirlwinds. The drill like aura overcame the sword, as the wind picked up around me. Extending its aura, I sliced through the air, my attack cut through the waves but they holy attacks evaporated into nothingness… I was right. He used the Nightmare to creature illusions, though he hid some attacks next to the illusions. Which means… The real attack is still to come, he most likely will use the Rapidly power. Closing my eyes, I surrounded myself with Balmung's drill aura, destroying multiple attacks from the swordsman.

"Impressive use of your weapon." Ewald commented. "Not many can do such a thing, I wonder-"

"Ewald!" Dulio shouted the Joker of Heaven flew forward his hands filling with light, sweeping his arm forward… Lightning shot from his body, destroying the rest of the attacks aimed for our comrades. Because of the barrier, Dulio is extremely limited in what he can do. Because his fighting style relies on fighting in a wide area, being in a confined space doesn't work well for him. That is something I learned from not only training with him, but watching Magnus and him fight one another. Dulio is incredibly powerful, but in confined spaces or facing close combat specialist… Heaven's Trump card suffers. While with someone like Magnus? He thrives in close combat, it's the long-ranged battles he falls short of. So, facing Ewald who is wielding an Excalibur replica and stuck in a close combat situation? This won't end well, if we aren't careful. Especially since Ewald is perhaps one of the best wielders of Excalibur I have ever met. Xenovia with some coaching and training from us all, has learned to use multiple powers of the weapon at once. Though she still struggles with it, from time to time. Yet compared to Ewald, who is doing the same thing without even trying? This is the difference between a master and a layman, in terms of power and strength.

"Even if this is a replica, as long as I am wielding Excalibur I can handle myself." When he finished speaking, he vanished from sight… Is he using the Rapidly? Or perhaps Transparency… Or could it be the Nightmare again? Damn it! He could be using them all together… All of us tried to track him, but we had no such luck. If Koneko or Magnus was here, they could probably sense his presence. I can't focus on that now… I need to keep my mind on the fight.

Suddenly several Ewald's appeared… This trick again? No, he has more up his sleeve, I've learned that with Ewald I must expect the unexpected. Extending the drill aura of my demon sword, I defended myself from several attacks from the doubles. Irina extended the holy aura of her sword and blocked incoming attacks from the doubles. In the end though she destroyed the doubles attacking her, as I did the same thing for those around me. He made tangible doubles… I knew that Magnus did it before, back when he was showing Xenovia ideas on how to use her weapon. Yet that is something she has yet to accomplish.

"Using a combination of the Rapidly, and Nightmare, I could create high-speed illusions which resulted them in becoming tangible." Ewald spoke his voice coming from behind me. Turning around I quickly I summoned a holy sword, and created a line of my dragon knights. Despite Balmung's aura, I noticed something that frightened me. In the swordsman's hand, is a bottle of holy water. Despite my strength, I knew that I couldn't defend myself against holy water. Especially if he used the power of the Blessing on it. Irina following my lead avoided one of her mentor's attacks, and held herself at the ready. She looked prepared to jump in front of me, if he tossed that holy water at me. "As strong as you are, you can't defend against this. Can you?" Throwing the bottle into the air, he sliced through the vial of holy water. He began to chant, and the water began to glow brightly.

Holding out my hand I summoned a holy-sword made of flames and swung it around me. Creating a fiery shield around my body, the flames protected my body from the majority of the holy water. While the drill aura of Balmung protected me from the rest.

"Impressive, you are quite powerful Kiba Yuuto." Ewald compliments me. "I wonder, how would you handle me listing off my favorite verses from the Bible? Would you be able to defend against that? Especially if I enhanced it with the Blessing's power?"

"I won't let you hurt my friend!" Irina flew forward and swung Hauteclere, her sword severed Ewald's head from his body. Irina's mouth dropped in shock. "God… What have I done?"

"You are too naïve Irina, then again… You always were." The headless body vanished, and when Irina turned around she found Ewald swinging his replica down at her. Raising Hauteclere, Irina blocked the attack. Yet the power of the Excalibur of Destruction forced her onto the ground, the shock of seeing her old mentor headless, and his attack knocked Irina out of the fight for the moment.

"Don't forget about me!" Dulio hurled balls of fire, and spears of ice at his teacher. Just as they were about to strike him, the attacks swerved around him and landed into the ground. Dulio kept launching his attacks yet none of them struck Ewald. How is this possible? He isn't moving, and given the vast amount of ice spears that Dulio is creating? There is no way they should be able to just stand there, and not be hit… Unless…

"He must be using the power of the Ruler… Which means even Sacred Gears…" Sister Griselda finished my thought, a worried expression on her face.

"That is correct, even Sacred Gears can be controlled, yet doing so is quite exhausting. Because you are reincarnated angel, that is what saved Dulio."

Smiling wryly Dulio laughs slightly. "Hahaha this is why you are considered one of the monster's of the Church. Even if it's a replica, that blade is like an extension of your body."

"Even a natural born wielder of Excalibur, they can't be this strong… Not without a Sacred Gear, right?" I am at a loss for words, no one could possibly be this powerful and still be a normal human. Can they?

"Neither his Eminence Cristaldi or Strada possess a Sacred Gear, they were always considered the strongest warriors amongst the Church." Sister Griselda has a frown on her face. "His Eminence Strada has always been called God's Fist, while Cristaldi has been called the Paladin. Both are the incredibly strong, and skillful. Even the highest-ranking devils could not stand up to them. They were considered the strongest humans."

Humans that have honed their skills to the utmost level? Amazing simply amazing. Shaking my head, I dismissed Balmung. "I need to use Gram." Summoning the Demonic Emperor Sword from the dimensional space I kept it in, I raised Gram's aura. If I am going to take Ewald on, I must use the power of this demon sword to it's fullest. Despite the dangers to myself, I knew that this had to be done. If I created an opening, then Dulio could move in and finish this fight. However, before I could move in, Dulio stepped in front of him. Shaking his head, the blonde turns to look at me. His eyes filled with pain.

"… This will not do, I can't let you use up your lifespan." The angel… For a moment he looked like Magnus. "This is a battle, if you can call it that is a squabble between family members. There is no need to cut down on your life. I will defeat the big idiot-" He gestures to Ewald and then turns to me, placing a hand on my shoulder Dulio smiles. "-You shouldn't use that sword, unless it is against Qlippoth." Before I could answer, Heaven's Trump card pulled me into a tight hug. "You are one my younger brother's, and as your older brother, I cannot allow you to be so reckless." Because of his views, Dulio viewed anyone who came from the Church as his siblings…Since I came from one of the Church's testing facilities, it is only natural that Dulio would consider me family. I knew he felt the same about Asia, Irina, and Xenovia.

Pulling away from the angel I shook my head. "You don't understand, I must do this… It is the only thing I can do. To come to terms with my past, I must beat this man. Not just for me, but for my comrades. We all suffered at the hands of Valper, all because they tried to make us… Just like him." Gritting my teeth, I glared at Ewald my grip on Gram tightening. "I have to surpass this man, in order to make their sacrifices mean anything."

"I am sorry… But as your elder, I will finish this fight for you." Giving my shoulder a squeeze, Dulio turns around his white angel wings glowing brightly, as light began to build around his hands. A golden aura appeared around his body, which then took the form of a ring around his hands. Moving the ring toward the middle of his body, the blonde created… bubbles? Multiple glowing bubbles spread throughout the area. Bypassing the barrier… It is strangely beautiful, watching them float about. "This is a technique I developed with the Zenith Tempest, Speranza Bolla di Sapone."

The Bubbles of Hope? What an interesting name, but what could they do? As spoke one of the bubbles touched my hand, and the moment it did…

 **(Flashback)**

" _If we were to leave this facility, what does everyone want to do?" A curly brown-haired boy asked us all one day. We were all singing hymns one day in the church facility, when he suddenly asked us this._

" _I want to be an artist! I want to paint a picture of Jesus for all the world!" A small blonde girl said with a smile on her face._

" _Maybe become a Sister… but I like flowers, maybe I could be a gardener."_

" _I want to be a race car driver!"_

 _Everyone began to share their dreams and hopes, when finally, one of the girl's… A blonde close to my own age, she smiled. "I want to live a happy life with you all, that is all I could ask for."_

" _That would be the best Tosca." I said with a large smile on my face._

 **(End of flashback)**

As the memory came back to me… I began to sob. Covering my mouth, I almost fell to my knees. My comrades, my friends… We all had no interest in Excalibur, we all just wanted to serve God… Yet in the end… Nothing came from it… My friends they all died, and I survived… They all had bigger dreams, bigger then my own… Why am I going through this again? Maybe it is true what they say… Some wounds never truly heal, as I was thinking that another bubble struck my hand.

 **(Flashback)**

 _I am dying… I can feel it, the poison gas… is circulating through my lungs, burning the very air I breathe… As I crawled through the snow, my mind went back to my comrades and friends… They are dead or dying… They gave their lives in order for me to escape, but why? Why me…_

" _Well what is this?"_

 _Gasping I slowly looked up at the voice, and found myself facing a crimson haired older girl. Coughing I spat up blood as I tried to speak… Who is this? Was she a part of the Church? No, she isn't… I am sure of it… Shaking violently, I tried to crawl forward but whatever strength I had left my body._

" _Poor boy… Very well, live for me but also live for yourself at the same time."_

 **(End of flashback)**

Rias… Of course, my devil master. She saved me, gave my life purpose. When she first turned me, I didn't trust her or anyone else… I was so focused on revenge, that avenging my former comrades and friends… That I couldn't think of anything else. Yet she gave me a home, friends, a teacher and… A family. Appearing before my eyes is images of the people in my life. The ORC, the Student Council, my teacher, Magnus's parents, Megan, Morgan, Mason… Magnus. My best friend. … Even after all this time, it seems you are right Magnus. I have been taking bigger and bigger risks, doing things that would get me killed. However no more, at least not if I can help it. Wiping the tears from eyes, I began to look around everyone is crying. The warriors, the Student Council… The Brave Saints, everyone.

"These bubbles… Are able to remind the people who touch them, about their most precious memories and important people. That is all it does." As Dulio spoke, I couldn't help but think over how Dulio, the Church's strongest warrior… Is in many ways a child, a very gentle child, Sister Griselda has mentioned it over and over. In many ways I could see it, what with his carefree attitude, and his love of sweets. Yet I never truly understood it, until just now. The Zenith Tempest, the second strongest Longinus and… Dulio used its power to create something like these bubbles? Yes, he truly is a gentle child at heart.

"Despite your technique… I must settle this now, or else this all have would been in vain!" Ewald despite having tears running down his cheeks, shook and lifted his blade. Despite the bubble's affect, Ewald is facing us down. His willpower must be incredible, if he is able to do that.

"Let us finish this." Griselda spread her six white wings wide, summoning a bow and arrow made from light, the Queen of Hearts knocked her arrow.

Irina who had just gotten back to her feet, held her holy-sword before her. "Hauteclere, lend your strength!" My best friend's girlfriend spread her four angel wings wide.

Closing my eyes, I placed Gram away, as a holy-devil sword appeared in front of me. When I opened my eyes, I took the handle of the weapon and examined the blade. The Sword of the Betrayer, that is what I called my Balance Breaker. Yet it didn't fit this sword, no instead I will call this new weapon… The Sword of the Redeemed. Unlike the typical holy-devil swords that I have created, this one looked different. The blade itself is primarily gold, lined in black. Ruby red devil letters ran along the silver center of the blade on one side, with angel symbols along the other. The hilt is made up of one angel wing, and one devil. In the center of the hilt is a green jewel, with the Gremory house symbol, mixed with a dragon. This sword… It truly combined the aspects of the holy and demonic together. It also represented who I am, and where I am in my life.

"Let's see what you can do." Following behind Irina, the two of us ran in a zig-zag pattern towards Ewald. Once again Ewald created multiple duplicates of himself, that trick won't work again! Irina and I both cut through the doubles. As we both tore through the doubles, I knew we were getting closer to the to the original. Especially when I tried to cut through what I thought was a mimic. My target jumped back to avoid my attack. " Ewald increased the holy aura around his replica, jumping into the air the older man swung his sword in a over head strike. I blocked the attack, the two of us had a brief struggle. The replica's holy aura started to reach toward me, but my new sword turned black and absorbed the holy power, then began to glow brightly and pushed the replica back.

"Absorbing the holy power of Excalibur with the demonic power of your blade, then increasing its holy power!?" Ewald's eyes widened in shock, as he stared at me in confusion.

I… I had no idea it could do that, I knew that the Holy Eraser a sword of darkness could absorb the power of light… Yet… Being able to do this? Chuckling I swung my sword, it seems that the holy-devil swords still hold secrets for me to unlock. I wonder… What else can this sword of mine do? Could the Sword of Redeemed be used to-Yes if I reverse the effects… and have the holy part absorb the demonic power… I could perhaps use Gram more effectively, and… Do even more.

"Hauteclere, use your purification power!" Irina swung her sword, the purifying power of her sword at her teacher. If her attack hits him, it could very well end this fight…. However, Ewald recovered from my strike, summoning the holy aura of his replica. The two sword's clashed against one another, jumping back into the fight I began to absorb the holy power of the replica. Together we pushed back against the human, but even together and with my new sword… Ewald is still quite strong. Suddenly a brightly light appeared behind Irina, her power and that of Hauteclere's power rose. What caused that? Turning my head briefly to the side, I saw the cause of her power raising. It's Sister Griselda, she released her arrow of light.

"I can increase the power of an angel with my arrow." She explained, and struck Irina again. The power boost caused the power of the Excalibur replica to dwindle once more.

"Get ready or not, but here I go!" Dulio raised his hands to the sky, a large thundercloud formed about us all. As a cold blistering wind began to blow, Ewald's replica slowly began to freeze over. In fact, his entire body began to freeze over, and that is when the lightning struck. The bolt of electricity struck the crosses around us, destroying the barriers. A large cloud of dust covered the field, and when it finally cleared away, Ewald was left laying on the ground along with the rest of the rebels.

Panting one of the leader's of the Church's rebels slowly looked up at his former student. "… I wonder, you could have beaten us at any time. Especially if you had used your Balance Breaker… Even just using those bubbles, why didn't you?"

The blonde angel shakes his head. "If I had used it right at the beginning, then you and the others wouldn't have been able to release all your frustrations. Also, if I were to use my Balance Breaker then you had to be beyond all redemption. Be truly evil people. You are not evil, you are just angry family members."

"Truly… You are just a child… very well Dulio you have won, do as you wish with me but let the others go. I am the guilty party." As Ewald spoke the other rebels all began to protest his words, none of them wanted to see their mentor killed.

"Dulio don't do anything!"

"Take us instead!"

"We are the guilty ones!"

Amazing, to be able to command such respect and love from these men and women… Despite the fact he is or was our enemy, I respect what he stands for. Shaking his head Ewald sighs. "… No, you all have suffered at the hands of evil creatures, whether they be devils, or vampires. I too suffered like you, we couldn't find another way to live without fighting them. However, I led you down this path, thus I shall be the one to receive punishment."

Dulio with an annoyed look on his face, sighs and shakes his head. "… I am not going to do anything at all." Plopping onto the ground, Dulio places his hands behind his head.

"… Why?" Ewald asked a little in confusion.

"You said it yourself-" Smiling widely Heaven's Trump card shakes his head. "-I'm a child, as long as I can eat good food I am happy. What would it do if I punished you? Nothing but trouble." Huffing out a sigh the blonde shook his head. "So many people in this world don't know what is truly valuable. All they care about is fighting."

Shaking Ewald began to laugh, tears streaming down his face. "You have a kind and gentle soul… You really are a child." As Ewald laughed all of the other warriors, knelt down and began to cry as well. Whether they were tears of joy, or sadness I couldn't tell. Though they all discarded their weapons, some of them were even smiling.

Dulio smiles at the scene, then turns to Irina and I. "You two go and help Magnus, we have this situation handled here." Before we left Dulio smiled at Irina and myself. "By the way, when you have time will you both come to the Church facility? There are many children who had similar experiences to you, they are my siblings just like you. Why don't we have cake together?"

"… I think I would like that." Smiling I turned to leave but stopped when I passed by Ewald.

"Holy-Devil sword user." Looking up at me the older man shook his head. "Be careful, his Eminence Strada is a true monster. I doubt even the grandson of Maverick can stand up to him."

For someone like Ewald to call Strada a monster? That is quite worrying. Looking toward where Magnus was doing battle, I couldn't help but worry about my best friend and the others. "Irina let's go."

"Right!"

As we ran toward the others, a strange thought crossed my mind. I am not even sure why it did, but did Ewald know Magnus's grandfather?


	101. Battle against the Rebels part 2

**Hey guys I am back with the next chapter, and I hope your ready for it. I know I am. Now I just want to say thank you to everyone who followed, faved, reviewed and overall just reads the story. It means a lot, really it does people. So thank you from the bottom of my heart. Now onto the reviews!**

 **Merendinomiliano: Thank you so much, you have been here since the beginning and I am glad you stuck around. Also I checked out the story, I have yet to review on it but I see what you mean about the author. I did follow/fave the story. Or at least I think I did, I will need to double check on that.**

 **Kamen Rider W: GM was pretty involved, as you will find out later on. Also I did check it out really good so far, and yeah Michael and Magnus would most likely get along with one another. Oh I think I saw that video, I will need to rewatch it to see who is number one.**

 **Striker56: Hey it's been a while, how have you been? Yep Rias and Magnus did the deed, and yeah a little too soon but... You try living with beautiful women that want you, day in and day out and try to fight them off. I am a firm believer that it would have happened to Issei already, if the other girls didn't keep interrupting him. Also Kiba will be doing something similar, he just needed the upgrade and one other special thing. You will see it down below.**

 **Anyway I hope to see you all in the next chapter!**

* * *

 **(Magnus's POV: )**

Vasco led a group of warriors against our group in a replica of the school yard of Kuoh Academy. The battle had been going on for a few minutes now, and things were going pretty well. Each of us were fighting in teams. Megan and Morgan fought together, both of my sister's always worked together. The twin's using their magical knowledge, created either barriers or powerful gusts of wind or force. Forcing the Church's rebels into an in coming attack from Mason, Magnum and myself. The five of us work extremely well together… Then again, we are Mavericks. As we all fought together, Rias and Akeno worked with one another. Dressed in her shrine maiden outfit, Akeno used her holy lightning to strike the ground near the priests. As the rebels tried to escape, they ran into my fiancé who struck them with her demonic power.

Ravel and Koneko both struck the warriors with a mixture of hellfire, and spirit fire. Both the cat and bird worked extremely well together, Koneko would engage the rebels in close combat, while the blonde girl flew above her. Firing her own attacks at the warriors, Ravel kept the rebels that tried to sneak up on Koneko at bay, while the nekomata kept the rebels off the phoenix. Rossweisse worked with Xenovia which you wouldn't think would work, but it did. Both of my girlfriend's worked in tandem, Xenovia would move in and strike the enemy and Rossweisse would finish them as the blue-haired swordswoman jumped away. While Gasper fought on his own, the little guy really came into his own since I've met him. Instead of using his Balance Breaker, like he has been prone to do recently. He is fighting in his base form, well partially he changes his body into bats once in a while. As he uses his Sacred Gear to hinder his opponents movements.

Saji much like Gasper fought on his own but with his promotion power? The guy is a one-man army, that's for damn sure. He kept using the sub-species of his Balance Breaker, Dragoon Mode as the base for his promotions. Which works better for technique-based fighting, his normal Balance Breaker… Well that thing is meant for high powered, incredibly dangerous opponents. While these rebels were skilled… They weren't meant for the true power of the Prison Dragon.

"Excuse me, you're the Red Dragon Emperor, right?"

"Yeah… And you are?" Standing in front of me a girl close around my age, she has long white/black hair and red eyes. The teen girl is dressed in a Church battle outfit like Xenovia or Irina. Though hers looked to be a mixture of the two, she is wielding a gun in one hand and a sword of light in the other. I remember seeing her a few nights ago… The chick that looked like Freed, I quickly looked around and found… I am on my own.

Smiling she gave me a mock salute with her gun. "Nice to meet you, I am Lint Sellzen."

…. "Any relation to…."

"Freed Sellzen? He is my big brother." Her smile turned into a grin as she drops into a fighting stance. Her gun pointed at me, with her sword of light resting against her shoulder.

That freak had a sister? Great… "Let me guess… You want revenge? Well sorry but I didn't kill him… No matter how much I wanted to." Muttering that last part, I watched in confusion as Lint began to laugh… Did she just figure out how weird her name is?

"What? No, Revenge is mine sayeth the Lord. I just want to test myself against you." Still grinning she fired her gun, at me.

" **Reflect!"** Extending my right hand, I summoned the Divine Dividing Gauntlet and used the Reflect power. The bullet bounced off my shield, and vanished off somewhere in the distance. I hope no one gets hit by that. "So, how is that testing going so far?"

"Not so well, good thing it's multiple choice!" Jumping forward Lint swung her sword of light.

Flipping over the white-haired girl I spun around, I spun around and aimed a kick for her back. Yet my attack hit, Lint flipped and landed on top of my leg. Her gun aimed directly at my head… Huh…She has good balance, that would be impressive if she didn't have a gun in my face. "Not bad but… **Penetrate!"** The white-haired girl sank through my leg, jumping back I raised my fists toward my face. I sent a few quick jabs toward the girl, but she dodged my attacks with ease. Lint returned my attacks with interest, but luckily, I was able to dodge.

This went on for a few minutes… and to be honest? I was having fun. Which is strange given the fact this chick is related to Freed. Despite their looks… Lint as far as I can tell, she is nothing like her freak of a brother. Sure, she liked mocking things… But she did it all in good fun. She also enjoyed a good spar or fight… How did I find this out? Well we talked as we fought, and I found out just how skilled she is… I would say her sword skills are on Kiba's, Xenovia's and Irina's level and that is just in the sword area. Her gunmanship is just as good as Mason's if not better, which is scary since my little brother is a crack shot.

"You know… If we weren't fighting, I think you would make a good sparing partner." Dodging another gunshot, I summoned an orb of dragonic energy and launched it at Lint.

Slicing through the attack with her sword of light, Lint grins widely. "Weird I was thinking the same thing! Maybe after this we can work something out." Putting her gun in a holster, the silver-haired girl reaches down and picks up a fallen sword of light. Preforming a quick flourish and dropping into a stance, Lint winked in a playful manner. "Look at this I got two swords, well you might as well call me the black-swordswoman of Kuoh."

"Did… Did you make a reference to SAO? Wait focus Magnus, focus. "Never mind, I can deal with you stealing my thing later. Now-" Just as I was about to jump back into the fight, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Excuse me but do you mind if I step in."

Turning to the voice I raised an eyebrow, Magnum my double stood next to me. "She is a sword user, and no offense but I am better suited to facing her."

"Are you sure?" I asked and when he nodded, I stepped aside to let him face Lint. "Good luck man." Patting his shoulder, I stepped aside and went back to helping my siblings.

For the next few minutes after that things were going quite well, then something strange happened… Rainbow colored bubbles appeared, and when they touched the few remaining warriors… They all began to change, many of them broke down and began to cry. Even some of our own people began to break down as well, what in the world is going on? Reaching out I gently touched the bubbles, yet nothing happened… Like nothing at all… What in the world?

" **I think I understand what is going on, these bubbles are similar to that senjutsu technique you developed. They cause the target to remember the important things in their lives. As for why it doesn't affect you? Because those things are always thinking about them."**

Huh, thanks for the advice buddy.

"These bubbles came from the Church, that is where Kiba and the others are." Rias who is standing next to me had tears running down her cheeks, I guess she touched on the bubbles. Though what did she see? I should ask her later.

"That's correct."

"Kiba!" Grinning I waved at my best friend, but that is when I noticed the sword in his hand… It looked like a holy-devil blade, only… The design was different. "Dude, nice sword but where did you get? Wait Irina are you okay?" Looking over my angel girlfriend, I quickly examined her… She seemed okay, a little messed dirty and cut up but otherwise fine. I felt bad that I didn't see if she was hurt.

Smiling Irina nods. "I am fine darling don't worry. Oh, and if you're wondering about the bubbles… They were made by Joker, it makes an opponent remember things precious to them. It will remove their will to fight."

So Dulio made these bubbles huh? That's kind of cool to be honest, and it makes sense. The guy is pretty peaceful and laidback, so leave it to him to create something like this. Then again… If I could I may have done something similar.

"They are quite beautiful."

Not to far from us is old Taco himself, the old man is holding a replica of Durandal. Though it looked pretty small in his massive hand, seriously it looked like a toothpick. Despite having the replica, Vasco didn't use it… In fact, he hasn't fought at all. He just watched the Church rebels fight, I guess he wanted them to make sure they could let their frustrations out. Though since all the warriors on his side broke down, I am guessing… He is going to step up and fight now. Which means we need to take this seriously, more seriously then we had we faced down before. The old man slowly removed his priest outfit, and revealed a simple set of workout clothing… Okay I am not sure what he did, but this is ridiculous….Did he find a body builder and just place his head on his body? Seriously it's ridiculous, his head doesn't match his body. Spreading his arms out the old man's body is covered in an aura, the aura reminded me of Crom Cruach…. Well crap. I knew he is supposed to be strong, but to be that strong? That is insane.

"Well children it is time for your lesson, I hope you learn well."

As he spoke Xenovia slowly walked up to me, a cold sweat on her face. "Durandal's replica, it's power is one fifth of the original but with his Eminence wielding it? That is not the case."

Well that is just great… Now I know old Taco wouldn't hurt us… At least I think he wouldn't, but hey you never know… Looking at Xenovia, we both nodded. This is going to be a showdown between the original and the replica. Just as Xenovia was about to charge ahead, Irina and Kiba moved in front of her. Both of them moved forward, but it was Kiba who made the first move. Swinging his new holy-devil blade, Kiba aimed straight for Vasco's head. However, the sword never found it's mark, Vasco caught the blade with one hand and when Kiba tired to pull it away… The damn thing didn't even move. Holy crap…

"Your skills are to be commended, you are incredibly accurate, and you don't even hesitate. Very good but…" The sound of metal snapping in half reached our ears, the holy devil sword was snapped by Vasco…. The old man just snapped it with his bare hands. "Your blade isn't sharp enough, you need to increase your training." Raising his fist Vasco swung for Kiba, but my best friend using his acceleration technique raced backwards. Yet the force of his swing forced the blonde knight back pretty far.

"How rude your Eminence!" Irina flew straight for old Taco, but he blocked her attack with two fingers. Then he forced her away with a swing of his massive arm.

"Let's try magic then!" Rossweisse shouted as a massive number of magical circles appeared, firing off her full barrage of magic. We watched as the old man just smiled as the magic sailed toward him. Raising his hand, he simply touched all the attacks as they came near him. The magical attacks… Just vanished into nothingness. Rossweisse's eyes widened in shock. "How… How were you able to dismantle it!?"

"Magic is a calculation, if you know the theory behind the formula it is possible to cancel the attack out or destroy it. You young magicians, your techniques are so unrefined and not concise at all. As long as there is a slight flaw, your attack will be completely useless." Vasco shook his head in disappointment. "I excepted more from her granddaughter."

Wait what? Does he know Rossweisse's grandmother? What are the odds? Wait that isn't what I should be focusing on, the guy literally took down Rossweisse's attack. Just by touching the attack… That is… Well frightening. Especially since Rossweisse is known to be a prodigy, and has been praised by all kinds of older magicians. Even her grandmother considered her extremely skilled. If he could do this to Rossweisse's attack… Well then, my sister's won't be able to attack, if he finds or discovers a fault in their attacks.

"Then let me try!" Gasper shouted as he activated his Balance Breaker, the shadowy beast took over the half-vampire as he charged toward Vasco.

"Gasper no don't!" Xenovia shouted but it was too late, the dark beast was now in striking distance.

"Hmph." Pulling his arm back, Vasco's arm bulged becoming larger. Exhaling he sent his fist flying toward the dark beast, Gasper quickly avoided the strike. Good thing he did, the force of Vasco's attack destroyed half of the buildings in front of him.

"This can't be real, that kind of punch is on par with Sairaorg and Magnus." Rias's mouth dropped in shock.

"His punch contains holy energy, I tried to warn you…" Xenovia shakes her head, as she holds Ex-Durandal in front of her. "This is why he is called the Fist of God."

Well… Fuck… That is an awesome nickname… Wait focus Magnus, focus. Checking on Gasper I sighed in relief to see my little brother is doing alright. Part of Gasper's shadowy form had been destroyed, but it is forming back together as we speak. Still though, in that form his shadowy flesh is extremely tough, and it would take something powerful to break through it.

Stepping forward Saji shakes his head. "My turn I guess, Vritra are you ready?"

" **Of course, my other half."**

Dismissing his Dragoon armor, the blonde devil surrounds himself in black flames. "Balance Break!" Saji's black scale-mail like armor came over his body. "Malebolge Vritra Promotion!" Staring down at Vasco, Saji slowly walks toward God's Fist. Extending out multiple tentacles, covered in black flames the glowing blue tentacles raced toward Vasco. The curses that exist within those flames, tore up and destroyed the very ground, yet the old man didn't even looked bothered by them. Raising the replica Durandal he sliced through the tentacles, but Saji's assault didn't end. The black flames leaped off the destroyed tentacles, and almost landed on Vasco.

However, God's Fist punched the flames away and raised an eyebrow. "Is that all Prison Dragon?"

"Not by a long shot." Saji's voice echoed through his helmet… Even with it on I could tell he is grinning, what does he have planned? Suddenly the ground beneath our feet began to shake, and from behind Vasco four tentacles appeared. The blue lines wrapped around Vasco's arms tightly, the black flames creeping along them. "Now burn!" The fire completely covers Vasco, turning him into the human torch. "No matter how powerful you are, my flames will burn everything."

"Hm, not bad but-" Vasco said and suddenly a bright light came from within the black flames, then they along with the tentacles around his arms were gone. "-You must do better than that."

Saji growled in frustration and released a torrent of black fire, completely surrounding old Taco. Yet the old man just swings his replica Durandal and the flames disperse…. Holy crap, that is… That is scary. Saji's flames are incredibly powerful, and ever since he unlocked his Balance Breaker? Well they were even stronger now, but seeing this? It's… Well just down right terrifying. Vasco is just a normal dude, but he has this much power? Then again… With training anyone can become this strong… Sairaorg proved that.

"What is with this old man!?" The devil pawn shouted in shock.

"You rely too much on the power from your Sacred Gear." Vasco told the blonde devil, raising his fist he smacked away another torrent of black flame. "I trained my body to become this strong, and with my faith in God I have built the power of my soul. Tell me is there any power in your soul?" When he spoke that last part was directed at me… So, it's like that huh? It's a challenge he is offering, and I plan on accepting it.

Walking forward my right arm twitched, and became one of a red dragon. "Alright Taco let's see if you can handle one of my punches. Saji you may want to back off." Looking up at the armored form of my friend, I cracked my neck and spat onto the ground. This is going to get ugly, and fast. Saji can take care of himself, and he is especially powerful but… He is more of a technique type user, then he is power type. Sure, he can power through things, but against someone like Vasco? Yeah, he couldn't out muscle him. As for me? I am not sure if I could beat Vasco, but I stood a better chance then my friend.

"Ah nipote, I was wondering when you would step up." Smiling widely Vasco stabbed his replica into the ground, and spread his arms wide with a smile on his wrinkled face. "Come show me if you inherited your grandfather's spirit." Around the old man's fist a gold aura began to build, as his power began to rise.

It's like that huh? Okay two can play at that game. A crimson red aura appeared around my fist, as I made my way toward the old man. Activating my Welsh Ascension, I grit my teeth the closer I got to Vasco. He is letting off a ton of pressure… Come on Magnus we can do this. "Let's see how you like this!" Raising my dragon fist, which is now covered in a crimson aura…. I punched the old man, or tried to at least. I found my attack blocked by his glowing fist. The force of our attacks caused a massive shockwave, and the ground beneath our feet cracked and gave way. Vasco and I both found ourselves standing in a massive hole, as we both struggled to push the other back. Now I have seen how strong this guy is… but seeing something and experiencing it for yourself are two different things. I really thought my arm broke the moment our knuckles met…. My entire body shook as his power seeped into my skin, and that is when my body began to burn… Holy fuck can his holy punch reach the power of the evil pieces within me? If so… Fuck. Screw this… Deactivating the weight seals on my body, I tried to push forward, but found I couldn't. Fucking hell…This… Wait are the scales on my arm falling off?

"Very good nipote, you certainly have a strong punch. Your grandfather would be proud." Smiling Vasco looks up and jumps away from me, as friends and girlfriends rushed in to help me out. Kiba and Irina jumped in and tried to slice him, but the old man had quickly picked up his replica of Durandal and blocked their attacks. Effortlessly I might add. Koneko and Ravel came next, Koneko entered her Shirone mode and tried to punch him with her purification power. As Ravel increased her hellfire and blasted the old man. Taco blocked their attacks, Koneko's were blocked by the hilt of his sword. As Ravel's fire was punched into nothingness, pushing Koneko back with a smile he looks back at me and winks. "Wear your armor-"

"Death Cross!" Flying forward Mason who is now in his Balance Breaker, fires his guns at Vasco.

Chuckling the old man punches the energy attack away. "My what an accurate shot, your grandfather would be proud."

"Try this on for size!" Megan and Morgan both moved in, despite the worry of Vasco dismantling their magic. They still had to try something, the ground beneath Vasco began to shake as several magical circles appeared.

Looking quite interested Vasco readied himself, as several pillars of stone appeared around him. Reaching out he touched the stone pillars, and they vanished. "I expected more girls, you are quite smart yet that attack was-" As he spoke the old man froze as one circle appeared in front of his face. "-Well I'll be." When he finished speaking a bright flash of light appeared from the circle. The attack blinded all of us

"Gravity Orb!"

"Wind Shear!"

While I couldn't see the attack, I could hear them land. I wonder… Did they actually get him?

"I stand corrected, Megan and Morgan." Vasco's voice answered my question, finally everything became clear and I could see… That Vasco is completely fine. Staring my older sisters with a pleased smile, the old man chuckles. "Your magic isn't quite so simple, but you will need to be stronger then that."

"Holy Lightning Strike!" Taking to the air, Akeno's Thunder Goddess Armor over took her body. While above a dragon made of holy lightning formed above… Wait no she formed ten of them! Well… Shit that is amazing! Each of the dragon's roared a challenge at Vasco who looks pleased.

"You are descended from the angel who was known as the Lightning of God, this is truly beautiful!" Praising Akeno the old man wrapped his replica Durandal in it's holy aura. As the holy lightning dragons raced toward him, the Fist of God swung his sword and its holy wave sliced through the dragons. Destroying them completely, of course the holy waves he launched at us still kept coming.

"Shield!"

" **Reflect!"**

Rossweisse, Akeno, and myself all extended out our hands Rossweisse used her own defensive barriers as Akeno's armor dissolved and formed a large metal sheet to protect us. While my reflective barrier helped blast anything that slipped through their barriers. Together our combined strength kept our group safe, though it still wasn't easy. The power that Vasco is displaying is completely unreal, the holy waves he created cut through several barriers that Rossweisse had created.

"It's not over yet!" The moment the barriers dropped Xenovia charged forward, swinging Ex-Durandal. The blue-haired swordswoman applied the destructive power of Excalibur to Durandal, while using the speed to deliver several strikes. Each one was blocked by Vasco, who did it with a large smile on his face.

"Very good! Keep it up warrior Xenovia! The essence of Durandal is pure power, which is why you were chosen by it!" Old Taco pushes back against Xenovia, and begins to go on the offensive. As he swings his sword, my girlfriend backed up quickly. Blocking his attacks, by using the power of the Mimic she created multiple whips to help block the attacks of Vasco. "Tell me something, is that how you wish for your sword to appear?"

Frowning Xenovia jumps back and stares down at Ex-Durandal. A questioning look crossed her face….What is going through her head right now? All I know is that the old man is looking at her with a smile… Wait could he be talking about removing Excalibur?

"My turn." Rias said, her voice interrupting my train of thought. Rias's entire body is covered in her power of destruction, a sphere of pure destructive power formed above her. "If you don't avoid this, it will kill you."

Oh, crap she is using the Extinguish Star!? This isn't good, I get that he is the technically the enemy Red but that is going overboard… Notice I am not even wearing my armor… Then again maybe I should… Looking down at my right arm, my eyes widened… I am bleeding… Badly…. Ouch! Wait why is the pain dying down? Oh, it's Asia, thank you Asia you get head pats later.

Launching her attack Rias's sphere of destruction began to tear up the ground. The black and red sphere moved toward the old man at an amazing speed. Yet Vasco stood there with smile, not even bothering to move at all. He can't be thinking about tanking that attack… Could he?

"Well, well… That may be a little difficult to deal with, but-" Raising the replica into the sky he extended the holy aura of the blade, and when he swung the sword down a bright light covered the area. When the light died down we saw what happened… Rias's finishing move… Has been cut in half. Holy shit that is… Okay her power could take out an Evil Dragon enhanced by the Holy Grail. Yet her power has been dismantled by a single sword strike. "-Durandal is able to cut through anything, even if it is the power of Destruction from the house of Bael." Breathing heavily Taco shook his head with a tired smile.

"I see, even after all that work…" Rias sighs and with a bitter look on her face.

"I can see why the Church relied solely on him for a long time." Koneko mutters with a frown.

Gritting my teeth, I looked around with a frown. Everyone seemed to be in shock, no one knew what to do at this point. Vasco just took the fight out almost everyone. Myself included… Partially. I still had my armored forms… Maybe I could try the Crimson Emperor, that could work or maybe even the Celestial Power… Either of those could do it. Wait there are couple of us that aren't fighting, but where is… Oh wait Magnum is still fighting Lint. That's weird. Now where is…

"I believe it is my turn, correct?" Walking past me is Arthur Pendragon, the guy had been watching the entire fight with the rebels. He never joined in once, but then again, he is only here for one person and that is Vasco Strada himself. In the blonde's hand is the Holy King Sword Caliburn, the blade began to glow as it's holy aura came over it.

"Hah, I never would have imagined seeing that sword at my age." Vasco is examining the holy sword with a look of admiration.

Arthur holds the sword out with a smile. "It is quite regrettable that the sword you wield is not genuine. I really wished to test myself against it's power." Both swordsmen walked toward one another, until they were within sword's length of one another. That is when the battle began, the area around them became distorted much like a heat shimmer surrounding them. Both the young and old warrior's vanished, the sounds of metal striking metal filled the air. While the battle raged on around them, we could only watch as parts of the ground, and some of the surrounding side buildings were destroyed. Thank goodness we're fighting in an artificial dimension, otherwise I am not sure if this area could ever be repaired again. Jumping into the air, both Arthur and Vasco started to fight in the air. While they didn't have wings, or the power to fly both men were able to get incredible hang time… Seriously how are they able to do that without magic? I couldn't do that when my body was still human, even after my training… So how are they able to? I call hacks!

"So that is the power of Caliburn."

"Amazing…"

"…I still have much to do."

The three-sword wielder's of our group watched the battle, they didn't dare to even bat an eyelash they wanted to take all of this battle in. A battle between the descendant of King Arthur, and the strongest wielder of Durandal. This is a fight that no one would ever want to miss, I know I didn't. Arthur and Vasco kept fighting one another, yet neither could land a blow on the other. Both the young and old warrior were extremely skilled, and it showed in their fighting style. Vasco seemed to know where Caliburn would be, even before Arthur could strike at him. While Arthur could keep the old man at bay with simple parries, feints. In many ways it is like watching Xenovia and Kiba fight one another, only on a different level. Now I am not doubting my best friend or girlfriend in their skill level, but Arthur much like Vasco took their strength and power to a place that is beyond them… For now. It doesn't help that I know for a fact that Arthur isn't going all out… Then again neither is old Taco. Arthur who has been smiling like a manic, thrusted his sword out and cut a literal hole in the air. Then sticking sword in it the blade disappeared. I forgot he could do that, Caliburn can cut holes through dimensions… So that is what he is planning. Interesting. Vasco seeing the hole, bent over backwards in a way that a man of his size shouldn't be able to, and avoided the attack. Quickly he smacked the sword away, and stood right back up with a smile of his own.

"Arthur hasn't even used his full power, then again neither has Vasco." Kiba grit his teeth in annoyance. "It seems I still have much more to do before I can surpass someone like him."

Looking at my best friend I nodded my head. "I know what you mean… But Vasco is a pure power type man. You're a great technique type user, but this guy has been around longer then you have been alive. Also, if your worried about Arthur, don't be… If you were in your best condition at the moment, I am sure you could keep up. Same goes for you two." I told Irina and Xenovia, both girls just nodded but never took their eyes off the fight. Both sword users kept going, strike after strike neither one giving the other an inch. Yet as quickly as this battle started… It ended. Arthur frowned for a moment, and then slowly placed his sword away.

"Wonderful… but let us stop." Smiling he pushed his glasses up. "If we persist with this battle…."

Vasco lowers his sword in understanding. "Sorry young swordsman…"

"If we met thirty years earlier, no even twenty it would have been a great battle." Arthur sighs and turns around leaving, I wonder what is going on? Is Arthur saying Vasco is too old? No that can't be it… Can it? Taking a look Vasco, I raised an eyebrow, despite how well he is trying to hide it…. He is breathing heavily; his face is covered in sweat… He is incredibly powerful… but his age… it's catching up to him. Add in all our attacks, and the fight with Arthur must have used up a lot of power.

Vasco let's out a sigh, then looks at me. "Nipote, will you now don your armor? I would like to see that Crimson form of yours."

Maybe I should… Looking down at my left hand, I considered activating my Balance Breaker but that is when something came to mind… I am not the one that should fight him, this isn't my fight. It belongs to someone else. "Sorry old man, but you're not mine to fight." Turning to Xenovia with a smile, I placed a hand on her shoulder. "He's all yours."

My blue-haired girlfriend smiles at me then nods. "Thank you, Magnus." Xenovia slowly begins to walk forward, only she held Ex-Durandal in front of her and in a flash of light… She is now holding two swords. In her right is Durandal, and in the other… Is Excalibur, the combined Excalibur, the true Excalibur. The blade looked to be… Well extremely simple, a silver metal blade with a gold cross guard and black leather grip. Despite it's simple design, the power that is coming from that blade is real enough. Dropping into a fighting stance, Xenovia released the aura of Durandal fully and the aura of blade destroyed the ground around her.

"That's right, that is how it should be." Quivering in excitement Vasco Strada smiles. "That is how it should be, Ex-Durandal is unnatural to someone like me who previously used Durandal. You were chosen as it's wielder, you are a prodigy Xenovia Quarta. You used Excalibur as a sheath for your weapon, because you were unable to control it. Yet if you believe in your power, that power will be yours to control!" As he spoke the aura around Xenovia's swords increased…. So much so that the power of the blades increased dramatically… That is amazing, I never thought I would see something like this before. The power of two of the strongest holy swords in existence, working together like this… "I am able to meet you once more Durandal." Vasco whispered as his eyes filled with tears. "Come warrior Xenovia, come and show me Durandal's true power. Show me the power of destruction!"

Lifting his replica into the air, the blade began to glow just as brightly as Excalibur and the true Durandal, then both warriors swung at one another with a shout. The shockwaves of their attacks forced us all back and onto the ground, Which began to shake violently, the entire area around them is surrounded in a brilliant colored rainbow. Looking around my jaw dropped the artificial dimension began to crack… The last time this happened… It was when I fought Sairaorg, this is pure destruction… Everyone seemed to be in pain, just from being around the aura. The intense power coming from the weapons, is mind boggling. As the light began to clear up, I could make out what was going on. Both Xenovia and Vasco were facing down one another, the battle going in Xenovia's favor. Forming a cross with her blades, Xenovia blocked an attack from the replica. Extending the holy aura of both blades, the replica of Durandal cracked. Vasco's eyes went wide and was quickly slugged by Xenovia with the hilt of Durandal. Forcing the old man to his knees. Panting heavily Xenovia stared down at the old man, then she kicked him in the middle of his massive chest and held both blades over him.

"Leave him alone!" A voice cried, suddenly a young boy threw himself over Vasco… It's Teodoro. The half-angel child has tears running down his cheeks, as he stared up at Xenovia "Please… Don't do it… this was all my fault…"

Xenovia frowns and slowly lowers her swords.

Vasco slowly sits up and pushes the young boy aside. "Your Eminence Teodoro, please stand down. I made this decision…" Standing to his feet the old tried to face down Xenovia, but the half-angel kid wouldn't let him.

"Enough already! You've done enough!" He cried, looking at all of us as a pair of white wings appeared. "… If you cease to exist… How can I go on?" Taking a deep breath, the young boy glares at Xenovia, and everyone else. "My… My father… and Mother… They were both killed by devils… I will never forgive devils!" He screamed at all of us, his voice filled with pain and anger.

Vasco slowly places his massive hand on the boy's shoulder, and pulls him into a hug. "The alliance while a good form of peace… Many do not feel that way, his Eminence Teodoro and the warriors you faced today are proof of that."

Closing my eyes, I slowly nodded… This peace we are fighting to protect… There are many who would oppose it, and not just those in the Khaos Brigade. What was it someone once said to me… One man's heaven is another man's hell. That statement is true enough here. I wanted to say something but felt like it wasn't place to, sure technically I am a devil but… At the same time, I'm not. No whatever needed to be said, had to come from someone else.

"We only want to live in peace, we understand your pain." Kiba stares down at the miracle child with a tired look. "My master, Rias Gremory as well as my friends Magnus, Akeno, Koneko, Asia, Xenovia, Gasper, Irina, Rossweisse, Ravel, Megan, Morgan, and Mason. Along with the Sitri household, we live in this town peacefully, we fought to protect it and will continue to do so."

My blue-haired girlfriend nods, a tired smile on her face. "We all support one another, and the people here. This world it needs this peace, we can't be always be fighting like this your Eminence."

"You have a good pair of knights Princess Rias Gremory." Vasco smiles at my fiancé.

"I am proud of them, they are good servants but more importantly they are good friends and family." Rias smiles at the knights with a proud look on her face.

"Your Eminence Vasco, Teodoro. I understand how you feel, I believe that there are evil devils." Irina said with a frown before she looked around, a smile on her face. "There are good devils. Just like humans. There are good ones and bad ones, it's the same with all other mythologies. There are good gods and evil ones as well, there are even… Good dragons." That last part is directed at me.

Vasco who has been listening with a smile on his face, begins to laugh loudly. "… Ah this is the beginning of a new era…" Turning his gaze to Xenovia, the old man nods proudly at her. "You truly have mastered Durandal…. However, this is not over. Your Eminence Teodoro stand aside, let me face Durandal." Even after all of this… He is still willing to go at it huh? Well damn.

"Enough your Eminence!" Teodoro cried. "You and Eminence Ewald and all the other warriors who fought for me… That's enough already! This is my fault… Which means I should pay the price for this… Even if it means my life."

"Wait what!? That is ridiculous! What in the hell would we want with your life?" My jaw dropped in shock. "You're an idiot kid, we don't want your life… We don't want like that from anyone… Seriously." Smacking my face, I felt the strong urge to smack this kid upside the head for being an idiot.

Vasco smiling gently stroked the boy's head. "You raged against an injustice, and you are pure and noble. Because of this I took up my sword again, and all the other warriors followed you." The old man sighs. "Yet this incident was caused because of Ewald and I, if there is a price to be paid I will pay it."

Do I need to smack him too? Seriously what is with these people Wanting to pay with blood… I say let it all go. Grumbling I decided I had enough of this, walking over to both Vasco and Teodoro I smacked the two of them upside their heads. "Idiots… We don't want your lives. You fought, you lost, get over it." Looking at the warriors around us all, who were complaining and shouting at me for smacking these two… Well some, others were trying to take blame for this. Grumbling I turned my gaze to them. "You guys are idiots if you want to give your lives too, don't you know the only way to fix this is mess is to live?" That seemed to shut them all up. "This was just for us all to blow off some steam."

"You are just like your grandfather, nipote." Chuckling the old man smiles at me. "He couldn't stand such things either, he would have beaten any man senseless for saying such things."

"That's GM for you." Smiling I rubbed my dragon arm.

"Aw this is so sweet, I want to vomit."

I know that demented Minnie Mouse voice… Not far from us is that gothic, purple wearing, umbrella, wielding witch Walburga. Everyone pointed their weapons or aimed attacks at her, which caused the witch to smile. "Ah you were so close to a sweet and happy ending; do you mind if interrupt that?" Tapping her foot on the ground, numerous magical circles appeared. Emerging from the circles is a scourge of the mass-produced devil dragons. The massive number of dragons soon covered the sky… Oh come on…. Really? "Well let's see how you like this?" Walburga extended her arm out, and was about to order them to attack… Rossweisse smiled.

"I knew this would happen." Snapping her fingers, a silver light filled the entire area. When it died down… All the evil dragons dropped onto the ground, all of them lost the will to fight. Hell, they looked positively peaceful and docile…. Almost like a puppy, or a content cat.

"What… What is happening!?" Walburga shouted, her voice going up an octave.

"Ow my ears!" Sticking a finger in my ears, my eye began to twitch.

Rossweisse placed a hand on her hip, her smile turning into a Maverick like grin. "I anticipated Qlippoth attacking us, this space is designed with my own barrier technique. If evil dragons are brought here, they become as peaceful as a house cat." The silver-haired woman turns to Asia and inclines her head. "I took the time to study her evil dragons, and combining the data with my barrier, I was able to create this."

"Amazing, simply amazing Rossweisse." Smiling at her I shook my head as she began to blush.

Frowning the witch Walburga taps her foot in annoyance. Suddenly she began to laugh. "Quite scary, I think I'll retreat now." A magical circle appeared beneath her feet, but the light of the circle faded into nothingness. "… What? Was my transportation sealed?" The demented purple goth dressed girl questioned.

"No, just all the paths have been cut off." Walking up next to me is… Slash Dog? Oh, look Jin is with him to. Hello Jin, you get head pats.

"Slash Dog!" Walburga spat in anger, oh they me know one another.

"Yo it's been a while. How's your Sacred Gear?" Waving lazily Tobio crosses his arms. "I cut off all the escape routes that you had prepared." Turning his gaze to me the young adult smiles. "This is why I work behind the scenes." As spoke he pointed straight up, following his finger my jaw dropped. The entire sky is filled with thousands of swords, all them engraved with strange patterns and glowing with an ominous light.

"Y-you've got to be kidding me! I used a combination of ten of thousands of random spells to cover myself! How were you able to do something like this, in such a short amount of time!? Are you even really a human!?" Walburga's jaw dropped in shock as she spoke, then again, she isn't the only one… A lot of us are doing that. Myself included, and I knew how strong Tobio is.

"Magnus, I think you should take the center stage and finish this witch off. You are one of our leader's after all, now don your armor." Tobio winks at me with a friendly smile.

Returning the smile, I cracked my knuckles. "You got it, you ready partner?"

 **Ready and waiting kid.**

The Boosted Gear appeared around my left arm, followed by my Balance Breaker. "I who shall awaken, I am the Red Dragon who walks the path of light! I follow my Dreams, and have an Infinite Hope! I shall become the Crimson Emperor! I will show you a bright new future!"

" **Dragon Promotion: Crimson Emperor!"**

As my Crimson armor formed around me, I popped my neck. Spreading my feathered ethereal wings, I stared up at the witch. "Okay Walburga, let's see how you handle me. This should be interesting, we have never fought before."

"Yes, it should be." The witch grumbled and suddenly a strange look came over her face. Laughing obnoxiously, she spread her arms out wide, as a purple fiery cross appeared behind her. "You'll have to be experience my Balance Breaker!" The purple cross began to expand and grow larger, but that isn't what shocked me… There is something tied to the cross… It's a massive eight-headed dragon… Oh no, it's the Orochi! But how… It can't be possible… we destroyed that thing back in Heaven. Yet… Its energy is the same. "This is the sub-species of my Balance Breaker, Incinerate Antiphona Calvario."

"I heard of this, the Holy Cross changes it's shape and features, Depending on what is bound to the cross." Vasco stared up at the cross with a frown on his face.

"How though, we destroyed the spirit of that dragon back in Heaven!" Irina shouted as she gripped her holy sword tightly.

Walburga giggles. "That is what you think, Masaomi's sword only held half of the soul of the Orochi! The remaining half was absorbed by my purple flames, oh and to make it better my Longinus's true form is an independent type!" As she spoke the massive eight-headed monster, roared just to prove her point. Great, which means I can either fight her or fight the Holy Cross. If I fight her, my friends could be in trouble… Those flames will kill them…. Yeah looks like I get the dragon, instead of the witch.

"Magnus let me fight with you." Xenovia said with confidence as she stood next to me, both of her holy sword's glowing brightly. Is it me, but does it seem like she has control over Durandal's power? The power of that holy sword is normally like a raging and out of control fire. Yet now it's power is more subdued, controlled.

Smiling at her I nodded. "Let's do it to it!" Spreading my wings, I took off into the air. Heading straight for Walburga, as Xenovia began to build up her power.

"You think two people can stop me?" Walburga shouted as she began to launch attack after attack at me.

Dodging the storm of magical attacks, along with some of the breath attacks of the Orochi. I made my way toward the witch, raising my left hand I filled with dragon fire. "Here taste some of my fire!" Punching the witch in the face, I applied the Penetrate power to bypass any magical defenses she may have had up. "Hell yeah… Oh wait I forgot about the dragon…." Dodging one of the Orochi's heads, I created my dragon slaying lance and struck the head. "You guys handle Walburga, I got the dragon!" As I said that the fiery dragon roared at me, and gave chase. Flying through the air, and using the golden lance in my hand, I smacked whatever evil head's that came close to me. Though the damn thing kept reforming, with every strike. As I fought against the dragon, Xenovia and the others were dealing with Walburga. While Walburga still had use of her holy flames, the others were holding up rather well. Kiba used his new sword to block strikes from her fire. It seems like he is freezing the fire. Saji called upon his cursed flames and gave chase after Walburga, it seems like he still has a bone to pick with her. The blonde devil's flames battled against the witch's. Both black and purple clashed against one another.

"Saji I am ready!" Xenovia called as she lifted up Durandal and Excalibur, both blades were glowing so brightly that I am surprised Xenovia hasn't gone blind. However, there is more to it than that. Xenovia is keeping the power completely under her control. "Until recently I was unable to control Durandal's power, so I used Excalibur as a sheath and trained to use its power and be a technique user. However, that isn't who I am. I am a power type user, and I will show you what I am capable of!" Forming a cross with her two swords, she released the power of both swords. "I will control Durandal's power, and I will surpass even Vasco Strada!"

"No! Orochi fire!" Walburga shouted her eyes wide in fear.

Roaring one of the Evil Dragon head's spat several balls of fire toward Xenovia!

"I won't let you do that!"

"We got this!" Before I could race off toward the blue-haired teen, Irina, Koneko and Ravel jumped in front of the attack. The angel used Hauteclere, while the nekomata used her Kasha to destroy another one of those fire balls. Ravel's flame blocked one of the holy fire balls, until Koneko moved in and attacked it with her Kasha.

" **We'll handle this one!"**

"Don't worry we got you covered."

"This should be interesting!"

Both Kiba and Gasper in his beast form, and Mason took on the next three fire balls. Kiba's holy-devil sword cut through several fireballs, that Gasper had frozen with his time stopping abilities. The ones that Kiba didn't get to, Gasper's shadowy beasts just ate the attacks. Using his special move, my little brother blasted the fireball back at the Evil Dragon. "Let us handle the next attack." Megan and Morgan froze their fireballs and removed them with a simple blast of wind.

"Oh my, good going Xenovia. Destruction is our area of expertise." Akeno, Rias, and Rossweisse released their own attacks, destroying the next batch of fireballs and at the head of the Orochi. That won't do they keep growing back-

"Nice work, now my turn!" Saji's blue tentacles came out of nowhere and sank into the purple fire, each of the blue tentacles were covered in his cursed flames. The evil flames of Vritra began to wrap around and through the purple dragon. The devil began to lay a curse throughout the dragon's soul, devouring it and keeping the Evil Dragon from reforming. "Alright it's up to you now Xenovia, Magnus!"

"I won't hold back then!" Xenovia released her attack, and swung her the two swords. The holy wave formed a large golden cross, flying forward it tore up the very ground and surrounding area… Oh fuck that's headed over here! Flying out of the way I watched as the holy wave cut through not only the dragon, but through the artificial dimension we were in. The attack gave us a good view of the Dimensional Gap. "Cross Crisis, that is a good name for the attack." … She destroyed the Orochi, and the Balance Breaker of the True Cross. Not alone but holy fucking hell… "Magnus finish the witch off, now!"

"Uh… Right!" Flying for Walburga who is now stuck in a state of shock.

"… This can't be real… This can't be happening…." She said over and over again… Well damn she is stuck on repeat, which is hilarious! "This can't be real…." Dropping her umbrella, the witch's eyes glazed over. Her brain not comprehending what just happened, has she never lost before? I guess it's time for her to experience something new.

Building my power, I summoned the power of light to my hand and filled it with my dragon fire. "Burning Dragon Claw!"

* * *

Just like that the battle was over, Walburga defeated, the Church rebels all surrendered quietly. That includes the leaders of the rebellion, both Ewald and Vasco. Teodoro is sitting quietly away from them; the poor kid is really out of it. After the battle, we all called Azazel over to help us deal with the cleanup. Along with a few guys from DxD to take Walburga to a special prison, the one where we had other surviving terrorist members locked up. Tobio would have taken her himself, but he had another job to do…. See after I defeated the witch, her purple flames left her body and began to crawl away. Until Tobio took out a black lantern, and collected the flames. When I had asked him about it, my fellow Longinus wielder explained it to me.

"This Longinus is different from other Sacred Gears, it can willingly leave it's host if it wishes. It has a will over its own, and so that is why I am collecting it. Just to make sure it stays safe, and doesn't find an unworthy host. Or an unsuspecting host as is the normally the case." Waving at me the black-haired young adult left with his dog in tow.

"A Sacred Gear that can leave its host? Yeesh that sounds like nothing but a pain." Crossing my arms, I wandered over to where Azazel stood. At the moment he is busy speaking with Vasco, since the battle ended in our victory. I guess you could call this the 'integration' in reality they are just shooting the shit. At least until I got over there, apparently old Taco wanted to speak to a certain group of people. Which included Asia, Kiba and myself. Not really sure why he wanted to speak to us, but I am willing to hear him out. When we gathered around my mentor, and the old man along with the ret of our group. I guess they wanted to know what is going on, for which I don't blame them. We all are rather curious.

Vasco who is dressed in his priest vestments smiles at us, and turns to Asia. "First these are for you." Reaching into a hidden pocket, the old man pulls out a… A stack of letters? "Sister Asia, do you remember me?"

My blonde girlfriend nods. "Yes, though it was very brief, but I remember you being a kind man." Smiling Asia stares at the letters, with a curious gaze.

"You are a gentle and sweet child, and a devout believer. These belong to you." When he handed the stack over to Asia, Vasco sighs. "These are the letter of thanks from the people you healed, after you were forced to leave the Church they still came. Correction they still come, even to this day."

Asia covered her mouth in shock. "Why… Why are you giving these to me? I-I thought the Church would have burnt them…."

Gently taking her hand the old man kneels down, a look of pain crossing over his face. "They would have, but I collected them. When you were excommunicated, I searched for you but… I never made in time. I'm very sorry."

He… He wanted to save Asia? I… Wow, I had no idea what to say here… None of us did.

"I… That…" Asia's eyes filled with tears as she tried to speak, but she couldn't form the words.

"I hope that you'll write back to them, or even check in on them. If you wish to do so, I have arranged for that. All you must do is let the Church know." At that Asia lost it and hugged the older man, smiling like a grandfather Vasco gently stroked her hair. "Shh, it is okay. Former Governor Azazel, you asked earlier how Qlippoth might have gotten here. Well we had traitors among our ranks." See now that makes sense, I was curious about how Walburga or even Qlippoth found about this.

"I figured as much, and forcing this fight was just a way to flush out the traitor." My fallen angel mentor nods as he cups his chin. "Of course, you were also doing this to let your warriors blow off some steam."

Vasco chuckles as he let's go of Asia. "Yes, you are correct Azazel. Forgive the trouble I have caused you."

"No worries it's good for the younger generation to let off some steam, not to mention it was a good place for Rossweisse to try out her barrier and sealing technique." Azazel places a hand on his hip, a small grin on his face.

Smiling proudly the former Valkyrie bows her head. "Naturally, it was quite exciting to see that it worked. It's also fortunate that the field wasn't completely destroyed, I made it to be quite sturdy but…-" Looking around Rossweisse chuckles. "-It seems I have more work to do."

"I don't know I think you did a great job." Shrugging I placed my hands in my pockets, despite the damage to the field the damn thing held together really well. Plus, she took down all the evil dragons with little effort. Now my question is this… What do we do with the evil dragons? I mean we could give them over to Asia or even Tannin. Either way maybe we can turn them into allies? Bah who knows.

"Azazel for compensation in helping us, I hope this will help you." Vasco pulls out a small vial, with some kind of metal shard… Okay whatever that thing is… It's powerful, in fact it reminds me of the Nails of Helena.

Eyes widened in surprise Azazel mutters in awe. "I see…"

"What is it Azazel?"

"A fragment of the true Holy Grail." All of us froze at that… The true Holy Gail? That is… Well… No words can describe what we are feeling…. I think the only thing we can ask is… What is Azazel going to do with it? Does he plan on making an artificial Grail? Or could he be planning something else? "Strada, it's for… 'that'?"

When the Fist of God nodded, then he turned to Rias and Kiba. "Now to Princess Rias's knight, Isaiah-" Wait Isaiah? "-That is what you were called, back when you were a part of the Holy Sword Project."

"How… How do you know that?" Kiba shook slightly… His name is Isaiah?

"After we discovered what Valper did, we tried to help the children, your old friends." Vasco sighs heavily, looking much older then before… He blames himself for what happened… "Yet many of them died… There was an exception. Tosca; do you remember that name?"

Kiba's eyes widened in shock, disbelief, longing and hope. "I-I… Do…"

Closing his eyes with a smile, Vasco looks behind him at his group. Slowly they parted to reveal… a young girl, she looked anywhere between thirteen to fourteen… Though if I were to lowball it, maybe twelve? Eh can always ask later. The girl has white hair tied into twin tails, and she is dressed in modest looking clothing. The moment her eyes landed on Kiba, she covered her mouth in shock. Tears began to flow freely down her cheeks, as she utters one simple question. "… Isaiah?"

"I… I… How… Tosca…?" Kiba began to cry just like she did, shaking Kiba looked like he could barely stand.

"This girl has a strong barrier type Sacred Gear, it is why she survived." The Fist of God explained to us all. "Her Sacred Gear placed her into a state of suspended animation, and kept her safe from Valper and his experiments. He hid her deep within a hidden chamber within the facility itself, we found her after we began our search of the facility. Yet we could not release her, not until the alliance and the fallen angel's technology. Her aging halted because of the state she was left in, and she was left very weak. Thus, bringing her here, took us some time."

As Vasco explained to us the how's and why of Tosca being alive, the white-haired girl slowly walks toward Kiba. Stopping in front of him, and standing on her tiptoes she gently caress his cheek. "Isaiah, you've grown up… We used to be the same age."

Placing his hand over hers, Kiba shakes his head. "It… It doesn't matter… Your alive…" The two quickly embraced one another, in a way that reminded me of me and the other girls… Could they…? Naw I am reading too much into it, then again…

"Everything is going to be okay… Isaiah you're alive…" Tosca held onto Kiba tightly, her face partially buried in his chest.

Kiba held onto the white-haired girl like his life depended on it. Visibly shaken, the blonde knight had no words to describe how happy he truly is.

Vasco smiles at this scene and bows his head. "Take her with you, if she is kept within the Church there are many who would try to take advantage of her."

"Y-Your Eminence… I-"

"Do not thank you me, this is the least I can do." Vasco shakes his head, his eyes filled with regrets. "There is much I wish I could have changed, but I cannot. So, this is my way of trying to make up for failing you." The Fist of God then turns his eyes to Xenovia, and gently places a hand on her head. "Warrior Xenovia, you have grown so much since I first met you." Smiling fondly the old man turns to look at me. "Love is a powerful thing young lady, whether it is romantic-" He then looks over at the others. "-Or the love of your friends, that is what helped you tempered Durandal. Being around them is good for you."

"I… Thank you your Eminence." Bowing her head Xenovia flushes brightly.

Nodding his head, the old man looks toward me and then gestures for me, Mason, Morgan and Megan to come forward. "Children, before I leave this belongs to you all." Reaching into his pocket, Vasco pulls out a… Journal? Passing it over to me he smiles sadly, tapping the leather-bound book he smiles. "This belonged to your grandfather, it is his personal journal."

My siblings and I all looked at one another, surprise on our faces… GM's journal? "Taco… Does this mean... This will explain EVERYTHING about him? About his connection to the supernatural?"

"How he knows you, Poseidon, and somehow Rossweisse's grandmother?" Megan asks taking the journal from me, flipping through the book her eyes widened. "Wait…. Is this… A spell formula?"

"Let me see that sis." Morgan grabs the journal and looks over it. "A-amazing this is… This is beyond what we are able to do, Meg look at this here."

"Wait was GM a magician?" Mason looks at me in confusion.

Vasco chuckles softly, and rubs my little brother on the head. "Among other things, but we can speak of it later. After you have read through this, come and speak to me. Oh, and bring your parents. I do miss speaking with Magus and Maria." Smiling the old man bows his head, turning around he begins to leave.

"Wait Taco… Before you go… You had all of this prepared, so my question to you is…Did you plan all of this to happen?"

Turning around the old man smiles. "Your grandfather enjoyed quoting this to me, and it is something I take to heart. 'A goal without a plan is just a wish.'"


	102. Blackmail and Elections go hand in hand

**Hey guys I am back with the next chapter, and it's filler! Yep sorry about that but we will be moving on to the next volume soon enough. Now first I want to thank everyone who has faved, followed, reviewed and just reads the story. I wouldn't be here without your support, seriously. You guys are the best. Now onto the reviews!**

 **Kamen Rider W: To be honest? I have no clue Magnus is just... Magnus. Though who would you choose? I am quite curious to see that. Also the second part will be it's own story and it is coming up soon. I just need to finish the first chapter. As for the fight with Rizevim? Well I am going to be doing volume 20 next so that is the arc I am following. As for how Magnus will beat him? Well just wait and see, oh and Ophis can't limit the Celestial Form... Oh sure she could, but it doesn't contain the power of Infinity. There will be a couple of more transformations for our hero.**

 **Merendinomiliano: Glad you think so man, your welcome it's the least I can do. Also your fine, anything you put is good.**

 **Lord web of life of destiny: Yes I am, who would have thought I would have gotten this far? Well it's thanks to everyone who has supported me that's for sure. Also thanks to the God of Breasts himself, for making such a wonderful world for all us fans to enjoy and love. Also thank you for that, I hope you stick around.**

 **Striker56: Good to hear man, and yep I am glad Walburga is gone too, she is quite annoying. Yep Xenovia got a huge boost, by being true to who she is. Also GM's connections are mentioned a bit more here.**

 **Anyway I am going to work on the next chapter, I hope to see you guys all there :D**

 **Oh and quick question, if I were to say... Write another DxD story what would you guys like to see? Let me know in a review or a PM if you can. Anyway see you all later :D**

* * *

It's been a few days since the battle, and things were settling down more or less. Though, there have been some changes in our lives. The first being Tosca, the second survivor from the Holy Sword Project. She has moved in with us all, and it's been a period of adjustment for her and Kiba. The rest of us were so unfazed by new people moving in, we just carried on. Anyway, because Tosca much like Xenovia, and Asia was raised in a Church facility. So, she didn't understand certain things. Luckily, she has Asia, Xenovia, Irina and all the other girls to help her. Though I think the biggest challenge was teaching her Japanese… Or rather it would have been, my sisters created a device that helped translate things for her.

She learned the language within a few days. Which really helped… Also, I think my sisters are patenting the device, but that is another thing all together.

Now Kiba has to adjust to having Tosca in his life, which has been interesting so far. My best friend if he won't admit it, is head over heels with Tosca. Which meant my initial thoughts about them were right. Score one for me! Anyway, Kiba has become extremely over-protective over the white-haired girl. Every free minute he has, the guy is with her. That isn't a problem, what is a problem is the fact he has no idea on how to act on his feelings. Kiba has never felt like this before, and how do I know this? He told me, he came to me one day asking for advice. I had no problem helping him, but I felt bad because I used to give Tsubaki advice in how to help her win over him. Speaking of Tsubaki, when I told her about what Kiba is doing I thought she would get upset… Instead she took it as a challenge, and said she is looking forward to having a rival…. What is with these girls?

Other than Tosca moving in another thing that changed… My family's view on GM, we all read through his journal and found a lot of things out. My grandfather turned out to be… Very involved with the supernatural. He had friends and allies among almost all races and factions, he also is or was… On a level of strength that matched Vasco back in his hay day, and that is without magic or magical items…. My grandfather was physically as strong as Vasco… That is a frightening thing to think about. We also learned that most of his knowledge about magic is highly advanced. More so then we thought, in fact my sisters and Rossweisse poured over his personal notes and found things that even they didn't know.

Which is quite shocking.

Oh, and Ravel left to re-join her brother for his Rating Game. The day she left, Ravel gave me a list of things to do… Along with my schedule written out in advance. Though to make sure that I followed through on it, she put Rossweisse in charge of me. Like I need someone to control my life…. Who am I kidding, if Ravel didn't write out my schedule and pass it off to someone… I would most likely run around like a chicken with my head cut off.

… Is it weird that I am used to having my entire life written out for me?

Naw.

Oh, there is one last thing I should mention. Something that is quite important. Kuroka found out about Rias and me.

It happened because Rias and I weren't careful. Typically, my crimson-haired fiancé uses her magic to 'mask' our smell, but Rias and I had the entire house to ourselves one day. Most of the devils in the house were out doing summoning contracts, Irina was called to Heaven for something. My parents took Ophis, Tosca, and Le Fay out for ice cream. Kuroka as far as we knew followed Koneko, she was curious about what her sister did as a job. Mason went to the arcade with Gasper, since most of his devil jobs were on the computer he was free to hang out. Megan and Morgan headed to the Grigori, they were asked to stop by to test a few things out.

Which meant Rias and I were completely alone in the house…. So, Rias decided we should spend some… Ahem quality time together… In the hidden bath we discovered a month or so ago…. That was our biggest mistake. Because not a few minutes after we left, we ran into Kuroka.

"Well, well, well, did you two enjoy yourselves?" Smirking the black-haired nekomata has her arms crossed.

Rias and I both went pale at the sight of Kuroka, this isn't good… Not good at all.

"I'll take that as a yes, you finally lost your v-card huh?" Kuroka winked at me, which caused me to blush. "Or did you lose it before this?" At her words the two of us looked away, which turned her smirk into a large grin. "You did, didn't you? Well Drag-Princess this is quite juicy. I wonder what Shirone will say when she finds out, or even the others."

"Kuroka you can't." Rias states with a panicked look on her face.

"No kidding…" If the other girls and I start… Well I am going to die…. Granted it would be an awesome death, but I don't want to die yet! Plus, my parents would most likely become grandparents… Early. Really early if Akeno or even Xenovia find out. "Kuroka, please if you could not say anything… We would appreciate it… Greatly."

The nekomata tapped her chin in thought. "Hmmm… Fine but I want something in return."

"You can't have Magnus in that way." Rias interrupts with her arms crossed. "I won't give him up to you."

"Like you have any room to bargain, I am holding all the cards." Still grinning Kuroka raises an eyebrow, her tail's swinging back and forth. "Or would you rather Shirone, and the others find out hm?"

Looked at my fiancé, I paled slightly. "We may have to give into her…" I said reluctantly… Kuroka is attractive and did I like her? Sure, and she is fun to hang around. We also got along, and we did go out and do stuff together from time to time but… I am not dating Kuroka, not officially or anything. Plus, before I even consider doing... THAT with her... I think I should be engaged… Whoa… Am I even considering all of that? Because if I am, then my life has gotten more complicated. Sure I can see things going that way with the other girls, and it may be happening sooner rather then later but... Why am I thinking about this? I am being blackmailed here... No wait Rias and I were being blackmailed. We're in this together.

"Don't worry your silly little head, I don't want that with him… Yet." Smiling wryly Kuroka walks behind me, her arms wrapped around my head as she pulled me against her.

"Then what do you want?" Rias frowns with her arms crossed.

"Don't I get a say-" I started to ask but shut up after thinking over it… I really have no control over my life… Seriously. When it comes to the women in my life, I have no control what so ever…. How did this happen? Oh, wait I remember now… Stupid dragon aura….

Kuroka chuckles as her tails work their way up my leg… Hey no bad kitty! "Easy. I want in."

Wait what? "Hold on I thought you said-" I started to say but was shushed by the two girls.

"Kuroka do you mean what I think you mean?" Rias asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course, I am tired of being left out." Kuroka squeezes my head tightly… Ouch, please stop!

Frowning Rias shakes her head. "That's not just up to me, I have to speak to the others. Plus, in the end its his decision "

"Wait I am getting a chance to make a decision about my life? Let me get my calendar… Wait a minute, in on what?" I asked in confusion… Could Kuroka mean… What I think she means? I tried to look at the nekomata, but I couldn't… How is she this strong? It's like all the girls get super strength in these kind of situations… Wait did Rias say she has to speak to the others? Do all the girls just have a set of rules involving me, and any other girl? You know what… I don't want to know. The less I know the better.

"Kuroka wants to date you." Rias sighs shaking her head…. Yep that is what I thought.

Letting go of me the black-haired girl turns me around, and winks playfully. "What do you say? Want to be my boyfriend?"

"… Your blackmailing me into a relationship?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

* * *

"Wait your dating Kuroka now?" Gasper asked in confusion.

"Yes." I said as I held hands with Kuroka in the living room, after everyone got back I called a quick house meeting. To say everyone is shocked would be a lie, was there confusion? Only from Gasper, but he will get over it quickly.

"Why am I here listening this?" Magnum looks around, before standing up and leaving not having any interest in this discussion.

Tosca looks up at Kiba. "Isaiah how often does this happen?"

"More often then I care to count." Kiba gives me a look of pity, then he turns to the white-haired girl. "Did you want to watch that show?"

"Yes, please Isaiah. I can not believe you are the villain, you are so sweet." Tosca takes Kiba's hand and begins to lead him away, while the poor blonde began to flush brightly.

Le Fay looks around in confusion before saying. "I-I have no idea why I m here, but I am happy for you Kuroka and Magnus."

Ophis silently began to count the fingers on her hand. "Nine… Magnus has nine mates."

"I told you it would happen." Mason has a smirk on his face.

Megan raises an eyebrow, "It was never a question of 'if' only a matter of 'when'. By the way Morgan you owe me ten bucks, I told you it would happen before his third year."

"Damn it… You think I would know better." Grumbling my older sister pulled out her wallet, passing the money over to her twin Morgan glared at me. "You are so dead little brother, I hate losing to Megan."

Paling slightly, I looked at Kuroka who is giggling madly…. I wonder if she planned all of this? As my siblings went about this, my parents just shook their heads.

"Kiddo, I get that you're a dragon now, but this is getting to be a bit much." Dad sighs and shakes his head, at least until Mom Gibb slapped him.

"You honestly expect me to believe that Magus? We should just be happy for our son. By the way Morgan you owe me twenty." Smirking my mother crosses her arms, as I sank further and further into the grave my older sister is going to bury me in. Now my family took the news surprisingly well, but it's the girls who worried me.

"Another rival has appeared." Xenovia grumbles. "We must remain strong."

"Darling seems to be attracting more and more girls. Maybe we should lock him up." Irina cups her chin in thought.

Asia frowns and shakes her head. "We can't do that, he would walk out… P-plus Kuroka isn't so bad, she already lives here, and wasn't she acting like us before we officially started dating him?"

"S-so inappropriate! A-another one?" Rossweisse shakes her head. "B-but if Rias approves of this then I don't have a problem."

"I will need to keep my eye on this cat." Akeno looks thoughtful then turns to Rias. "We will need to be more vigilant then before."

The only one who didn't say anything is Rias, and Koneko. My crimson-haired fiancé didn't have anything to say, but I knew she was angry. Whether it was the fact that Kuroka got one over on us, or the fact that there is another girl in my life… I am thinking it's both.

"So Shirone, what do you think about sharing a boy toy?" Kuroka smirks as she let's go of my hand and crosses her arms.

Koneko stood to her feet, her cat ears and tails appearing. Oh no… Don't start a fight here Koneko please don't. Stomping over to us, Koneko tugs at my shirt and motions for me to bend over. Complying with her request, I bent down to her level and that is when it happened. The white-haired nekomata turned devil, grabbed my face and kissed me. When Koneko pulled away from me, she glared at her older sister.

"Remember he is mine first."

Grinning Kuroka looks over at Rias and me. "I think someone already beat you to it."

"What do you mean?" Raising an eyebrow Koneko and all the other girls look at us two.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all." Kuroka shrugs then winks at us both… Oh this will not end well… I am sure of it.

* * *

Despite the fact I am officially dating Kuroka now, nothing really changed… Expect for the fact that she would tease me and Rias… A lot, she also liked making me do things for her. Oh, like massaging her, or buying her sweets. Among other things. The only break I seemed to get is when I was at school… Speaking of… Today is the day that the candidates for the student council give their speeches. All the teachers, and students gathered into the gym, listen to the speeches and then we would vote. Before the speech, I spoke with Xenovia and gave her some crucial advice. Speak from your heart, and not your brain. Hopefully that will get her elected… Maybe I should try praying? Naw I will just believe in Xenovia, that should be enough.

Anyway, the candidates for the president of the council will be coming up soon. Right now, Saji is finishing his speech off, which is pretty good so far. Though, there is one thing about it that is bothering me.

"… If elected I promise to end the reign of terror brought on the Prank King." At that most of the crowd cheered, damn ingrates. None of them have a sense of humor, I wonder if this is how Hawkeye felt back in Korea? Well Saji if you want to end my reign, good luck buddy. Better people then you have tried, you are lucky that Xenovia and the others made me promise to behave. Otherwise I would have done something. "Along with that, I plan on continuing the policies of the former president. But I will try to leave room for some flexibility, especially for those in the sports club." That got even more cheers from the crowd, and with that Saji's speech ended. I have a good feeling about him becoming the VP.

"Next is the speeches from the candidates running for student council president. Momo Hanakai, please come up." One of the teachers announced, as the white-haired girl moved up to the microphone.

Clearing her throat Momo speaks in a soft, yet commanding voice. It reminded me of Sona a little… I guess she is trying to follow in her footsteps. "The reason I am running for student council president is simple, I wish to help build a new Kuoh for everyone. While I will use the model of what the former president used, I wish to change a few things. I believe I am qualified since I have watched and followed in Sona's footsteps since she became president." The bishop of the Sitri group went on to explain what she wanted to do, in brief and concise words. Everyone got what she wanted to do, she really did have a good plan. After she finished everyone, myself included applauded though I am doing it to be polite.

"Thank you very much, now onto our last speech of the day. Please welcome Xenovia Quarta."

Woho! Xenovia's turn, standing up I put two fingers in my mouth and whistled loudly. Come on girly drive it home, and kick ass!

"You'll do fine don't worry Xenovia!"

"You already got our vote!"

Sitting next to me is both Matsuda and Motohama, they were among some of Xenovia's biggest supports. Next to our group obviously. Anyway, both guys are holding up poster boards with words of encouragement. As my blue-haired girlfriend walked up to the microphone she let out a sigh… Oh dear she looks nervous. Waving my arms to get her attention, I smiled and gave her a thumbs up. While not to far from me, Irina, Aika and Asia smiled and waved encouragingly.

Seeing us Xenovia seemed to calm down, taking a deep breath the swordswoman reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. "… Before I explain my reasons for running for Student Council President, I feel like sharing something with you all. Before coming here, I had very little knowledge of the world. In fact, before coming to this school, I didn't even go to school. I was raised within the Catholic Church." Most of the student body began to murmur but Xenovia kept on going. "When I came here, I was amazed at everything. While some students may find school boring or even tedious, I do not. I love all the various subjects we learn, speaking with my classmates during breaks, the club actives, sports, the cultural exchange and the trip to Kyoto. I love all of it, and it gives me nothing but joy. It's all thanks to you, all the students and faculty who helped me, welcomed me to such a kind and loving place. Thus, the reason why I want to become your Student Council President, is to thank all of you for what you have done for me."

The students around us all began to clap, but Xenovia held up her hand. She isn't done yet.

"I am going to be a third year and I want to leave something behind at this school, since it is the first I have ever attended." Clearing her throat Xenovia looks over at all of us, she lowers her speech and touches her heart. "I want leave proof that I was here, so with that in mind… If elected I will do things very differently from the former president. If there is a problem, or something that you feel like isn't being done. Then I want you to come to me, and I will do my best to help fix the problem. I will definitely help you all, because you all helped me and despite missing at least ten years' worth of schooling… You all have filled my life with it in this short year, and more. I want your help to create a Kuoh Academy that we all can love even more then the old one." Smiling widely Xenovia looks out over all of us. "I can do this but only with your help, so please let us help one another." Silence reigned throughout the entire gym, until our row began to clap slowly. Which led to everyone else clapping, followed by cheers and a standing ovation.

"Whoooo!"

"Xenovia that was amazing!"

"You have my vote!"

"So cool!"

The teachers tried to calm everyone down, but it didn't seem to work. Looking around I couldn't help but smile, Momo's speech was good but Xenovia's was better. The bishop of the Sitri group had spoken about her love for the student council but… Xenovia mentioned the students and the school. Which got to everyone. Speak to someone's heart, not their mind. Reminds me of when I was a freshman, a friend of mine was running for student council. He had a speech and everything, and the moment he got on stage he tore it up and threw it away. He just then spoke from his heart. While Xenovia didn't do to the first, she certainly did the second. Looking over at Asia, Irina and Aika, the three girls had tears in their eyes. In fact, a lot of students have tears in their eyes.

I have a good feeling that Xenovia is going to win.

* * *

After the speeches, and voting I was on my way out to get some fresh air but stopped seeing Sister Griselda. The older woman is dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief. Shrugging I walked over to the Sister with my arms behind my head. "Hey Griselda, glad to see you came."

"I came to hear her speech and I am glad I did, but I didn't expect to be moved to tears." Smiling happily the angel shakes her head. "I am proud of my little sister, she has grown so much. Even a year ago, I could not imagine her becoming like this."

"When I first met her, I didn't think this would ever happen." Thinking over my first interactions with Xenovia… I couldn't help but laugh. She sure has changed, and in good ways.

"Magnus there you are, I wanted to ask you… Oh Sister Griselda you came!" Xenovia came up to us with a large smile on her face.

Sister Griselda bows her head. "Of course, I did. I was very moved by your speech."

"Thank you, but to be honest... Aika helped me write it." Rubbing the back of her head, Xenovia looks at the floor.

"There is no shame in having help Xenovia." Laying her on the younger girl's shoulder, Griselda squeezes affectionately. "You have grown so much, and I am proud of you."

Watching this scene, I felt like a third wheel. Deciding to walk away, I turned around to leave but was stopped as Xenovia grabbed my arm. "Uh… What's up?"

"There was something I wanted to ask you, but since Sister Griselda is here-" Xenovia glances around to make sure no one was listening. "-Magnus, I asked you once before, but when you become a high-ranking devil will you take me as your knight?"

Staring at my blue-haired girlfriend, I placed a hand on her shoulder. "Xenovia I love you, so what do you think the answer is?"

Flushing brightly Xenovia shakes with happiness. "I-I… I… Love you too and thank you!" Wrapping arms around my neck, she squeezed me so hard that I couldn't breathe!

"G-gah!" Squirming in her grasp I felt like my lungs were going to explode.

"Xenovia release him, otherwise he will die." Sister Griselda came to my rescue, and when Xenovia released me with an embarrassed look on her face.

"Sorry Magnus." Smiling sheepishly Xenovia rubs the back of her head.

"It's o-" Coughing I shook my head. "-kay… Sister Griselda thanks I owe you one."

Smiling the nun bows her head. "You are welcome my boy, and yes you do. Just take care of my little sister."

"You got it." As I promised to take care of my girlfriend, Xenovia tugged on my jacket. "Hm?"

"Magnus, now that we have confessed our love for one another we should use that room. The one that Irina got from Lord Michael, what do you think?" The moment those words left her lips, Sister Griselda frowned and grabbed her cheeks.

"Just when I thought you had changed!" Pulling them Sister Griselda sighs and shakes her head. "You stole my joy, and I demand you give it back to me!"

"S-S-sister that hurts!"

"You truly are a troublesome girl."

Snorting I began to laugh, at the scene. Good old Xenovia… As much as it used to bug me, I am glad she hasn't changed. "Oh, look their announcing the results."

"Students, may I have your attention please. We have just finished counting the votes, and are ready to announce your next student council." One of the teacher's announced from the stage, everyone quieted down. Even Griselda and Xenovia. "Now for the student council treasurers, we have Reya Kusaka, Ruruko Nimura, Millarca Vordenburg." Polite clapping followed the announcement. "Your secretary's for the coming year as follows. Tomoe Meguri, Tadami Kamo, and Ouryuu Nakiri. "

More clapping followed the announcement, though I was curious about some of the choices. Millarca sounds like a vampire name… and as for Ouryuu… I think I know who that is… I've seen the kid around the school, and something about him bugged me…. Maybe it's because he felt like a dragon. I will need to check on that… Man this school is weird.

"Your student council vice president is, Saji Genshirou." A loud chorus of cheers echoed throughout the gym, wow I hope Saji can live up to his promises. Otherwise he will have some very angry people coming after him. "Finally, the student council president for this year is…. Xenovia Quatra!"

"So, this is how democracy begins, with thunderous applause." Okay sure I am miss quoting Padmé here, but it fits the situation I think. "Congrats Xenovia… Gah!" Before I could finish my sentence, I fell over as Irina, Asia and Aika trampled me to get to the blue-haired girl.

"I knew you would win!"

"Xenovia I am so happy for you!"

"We should go out and celebrate!"

Groaning I slowly looked up. "Don't mind me, I'll be fine." Standing to my feet I popped my back, as I did other members of the ORC came to congratulate Xenovia. As they did I noticed not to far off is Momo and the current student council. While they were consoling their friend, and fellow peerage member, the white-haired girl didn't looked bothered by this all. In fact, she had a smile on her face.

"She will be a good president for Kuoh."


	103. Party, Revival, and a Loss

**Hey guys back with another chapter of the Maverick Emperor, and we're finally going to be entering Volume 20. Hopefully it will go over well with you guys. Now I just want to thank you guys, I am nothing without the support here people. So from the reviewers, to those who follow and favorite me and my stuff... Thank you. Really. Now let us go on to the reviews!**

 **Merendinomiliano: I try to add in humor where it should be, also happy you like the moment.**

 **Kamen Rider W: That is an interesting comparison, also Issei's DxD armor is much stronger then the Celestial Form. The Celestial Form while extremely powerful, can't compare... Then again it's a totally different power. It would be like comparing I guess Super Saiyan Blue with Super Saiyan Four... Not really sure which would win in that fight. Sure we can guess but in the end, no one knows. As for the transformation, it will be Dragon Related, but the Devil Trigger form will be making more appearances and it to will get a power up.**

 **Guest893: Glad to see you, and yep I am going to keep this going as long as I can. Please come back.**

 **Jesx0268: Thanks :D I hope you stick around for more, and the story may be about Nic one of my OC's.**

 **Guest: Wait read the Maverick? Wow Nice to see to you :D Please stick around.**

 **Anyway guys I will be working on this and possibly one of my other stories... A lot of people want to see more of my other stuff, so I should work on it for them. So see you guys when I see you :D**

* * *

"To Xenovia!" Everyone cheered holding up their respective glasses. A day after the election we all decided to throw a party, to congratulate Xenovia on her becoming the next Student Council President. Since there is a decent amount of people here, we all held the party in the meeting room in my house. Now the people here are as follows. Everyone that lives in our house, Azazel, the Sitri group, Mason's girlfriend Nat, Alex and his crew, Sister Griselda and Dulio, finally Aika. After getting our snacks set up, among getting drinks we all toasted the new Prez. We even played hail the chief because why not?

"Thank you everyone, I couldn't have done this without your support." Bowing her head in gratitude toward the rest of the Church Trio, and Aika. The blue-haired swordswoman smiles brightly, as she takes a sip from her drink.

"Congratulations Xenovia, I am sure you will do a fine job." Sona told her with a small smile.

"Thank you very much."

"I am happy for you little sister." Dulio said to the swordswoman, his arm resting around her shoulder.

Bowing her head Xenovia smiles. "Thank you Dulio."

Smiling I sipped my drink, watching as people congratulate Xenovia. Not to far from them is Asia, Aika and Irian, the three of them were still jumping up and down with joy. Which they should. They all worked hard to help get Xenovia elected, so it's nice to seem them excited. Feeling someone tug on my jacket, I look at the Dragon God sitting at my side. From the look on her face, I knew she had a question. "You doing okay Ophis?"

"If Xenovia is president and Asia is president, does that make you the first lady?"

"Uh… "

"Weren't you the first lady when you started dating her?" She pointed at Rias, who is talking with my parents. Her gaze never leaving me….

That is freaky, and I have no idea how to answer any of these questions. "Ophis what brought this on?"

Shrugging the black-haired Dragon God goes back to sipping her juice. "Curiosity."

"Well curiosity killed the cat you know."

"No, Noble ate them." Ophis turned her head in confusion.

Paling slightly, I shook my head. "…. How does he get out of the house and no one spot him?"

"I don't know." Ophis shrugs her tiny shoulders, and goes back to drinking her juice.

"Okay then." Patting the Dragon God on the head, I stood to my feet. "I am going to make rounds, you fine here?"

"Bring me a cookie."

"Bring you a cookie what?" Eyeing Ophis I waited for her to say the magic words.

"Please?" She asked.

Grinning I crossed my arms. "Sure." Walking toward the snack table, I snagged a cookie for Ophis but stopped before getting back to her. "Yo Saji! Congrats man."

"Thanks man." The blonde devil rubs the back of his head, and sighs. "I can't believe I got it."

I didn't think to mention he was running unopposed, so there was no doubt he would get the position. "Well you deserve it man."

"Thanks… Though you do realize… I am going to put an end to your reign as prank king, right?" Saji gave me a challenging look, which just made me smirk.

"You are welcome to try, but if Sona couldn't do it what makes you think you can?"

Crossing his arms, the vice president of the student council nods at Xenovia. "Because I am working with your girlfriend, she'll reign you in."

"That… That is a good point." Shrugging I put my hands behind my head. "Maybe I should retire… I am entering college after this next year, maybe I should consider it…. Naw. I'll just tone it down."

Groaning Saji let out a sigh. "Just… Promise me you'll not cause me too many problems."

"Done." Smiling I agreed readily, which surprised Saji and Sona who had been standing nearby.

"Maverick… I have been asking, no begging you to tone it down. Or just stop and yet you never did it… Why now?" Sona had stormed over to me, with an angry and downright blood thirsty look on her face.

I placed my hands behind my head with a shit eating grin on my face. "No, you 'told' me to do those things. If you had asked, I may have done it."

"I-You…" Groaning the black-haired devil lowered her head. "I can't win with you, can I?"

"Nope." Laughing I made my way back to Ophis and passed her the cookie. As he Dragon God greedily ate her cookie, I wandered around the room watching people talk. Akeno is speaking with her cousin Nariko. As Alex and Magnum are having an arm wrestling contest, with both Loup and Tsubasa. With Nat cheering my little brother on. Xander is speaking with Kiba and Tomoe, with Tosca nearby listening quietly. Koneko is lecturing her sister Kuroka… About… Wait is that a doorknob in her hand? Oh no not that thing! I better take that from her… Though how did she get from Irina? She normally keeps that thing under lock and key, when she isn't trying to it use on me. Shaking my head, I decided to handle that problem, at a later date. Koneko can handle her sister for right now… Or…. Walking over to the two nekomata's I snatched the doorknob out of Kuroka's hand.

"Hey!"

"Hey yourself." Smiling I placed it in my pocket. "This doesn't belong to you Kitty cat, I'll make sure it goes where it belongs." In the vault, where no one can access it.

Playfully glaring at me, Kuroka began to smirk. "Oh Shirone. You are not going to believe-"

"Fine, fine… Just… Give it back to Irina." Putting the doorknob back into her hand, I did my best to avoid Koneko's suspicious look. "Kuroka may I talk to you a moment?" Grabbing her arm, I pulled the black-haired girl away from her sister. "When will you stop?"

"Never, plus you know you love it Dragon boy." Smiling playfully the Kuroka licks my cheek, which causes me to blush. "Relax, I am only teasing her. Though if your up for it-" Her tails wrap around my leg… Oh that is soft…Wait no, down Magnus, down!

"The answer is n-no." Flushing I pulled my leg free from her tails and wandered off, doing my best to calm down. Kuroka really knows how to push my buttons… And she was right. I did love it…. I wonder if that is because of the girls? Or this is just a side of me I have yet to discover? You know what? I rather not know. After leaving the two sisters, I ran into Momo who is leaning against the wall. "How are you doing?"

"Oh. Magnus, I am well. How about yourself?" The white-haired teen asked, as she looked up from her drink.

Shrugging I took the spot next to her. "Not to bad, happy that Xenovia won. Though, are you alright? I knew how much you wanted to win."

"I'm fine, a little disappointed? Yes. Otherwise I am fine, I think that Xenovia will make a good president." Momo takes a sip from her drink, before continuing. "Did you know she asked if I would help her?"

"I didn't, but that was nice of her."

Momo turns her head to look up at me. "It was, and I am glad I can be of some help to the student council."

"Good, well I am going to-" Before I could leave, the white-haired teen touched my arm.

"Thank you for checking in on my Magnus, you're a good friend."

Nodding my head, I patted her shoulder. "You too, anyway have fun and go socialize. It's a party after all."

"I'll try." She laughed with a smile.

Smiling back, I went back to wandering around and checking on everyone. Le Fay is talking to Bennia about the Dragon Knight show… Oh boy. Two fan girls hanging out together? That ought to be interesting. Not far from them is Tsubaki and Reya who is talking with Megan and Rossweisse. The four of them are discussing magic, and related subjects. Looking around the room, I spotted Morgan talking with Ruruko…. That's strange. I wonder what they could be talking about? Curiosity killed the cat, or in my case the dragon. So, I rather not get involved with that one…. Hey, we are missing someone, where is-

"There you kid, I've been looking for you." An arm wrapped around my shoulder, and pulled me into a headlock.

Squirming I tried to get free. "Azazel! Let go!"

"Not on your life, you little devil." My mentor grinned at me, and pulled me off to the side. Making sure we were alone, the former governor of the fallen angels grins. "So, when did it happen? Give me all the details."

"When what happened?" Growling out my answer, I finally got free from Azazel.

"Don't give me that. When did you and Gremory do it, huh?"

My eyes widened in shock…. Oh, come on! Not him too! How did he find out!? "Shh! Do you want to get me killed!?" Looking around in a panic, I made sure none of the other girls heard him.

Azazel's grin only got bigger. "There are worse ways to go, believe me. Still I can't believe you finally manned up and did it, I am proud of you Magnus. Now come on give me the details."

"No, you old pervert." Rolling my eyes with a flush, I crossed my arms with a huff. "How did you find out anyway?"

A small smirk appeared on his face. "You and Gremory aren't as careful as you think kid, you may want to re-think using the club house during school hours."

"Wait, are you talking about when-" My mouth dropped when it came to me. "When I skipped your class…"

"That's right, I thought it was strange you were skipping. So, I decided to check on you, and low and behold you and Gremory are in the throws of passion." Crossing his arms my mentor, shakes his head with a grin. "I've been meaning to talk to you about it, but haven't gotten the chance to yet. When did it all start, come on kid tell me what happened."

Frowning I face palmed. "You can't breathe a word of this… To anyone."

"On my honor." Placing a hand over his heart, Azazel winked. "Now spill."

Rolling my eyes, I looked around again. No one is paying us any attention, so…I guess it's safe. "Fine… It happened Christmas night, when I took Rias on our date."

"And, and?" Azazel practically drooled.

"That's it." Shrugging I leaned against the wall.

Raising an eyebrow, my teacher shook his head. "That isn't it kid, come on what triggered it. You had to have done something to-" A thoughtful look crosses his face, then he snaps his fingers. "Oh, now I get it… The way you two have been acting, it's a lot more then just sex… You proposed, didn't you?"

Groaning I lowered my head. "Ye-yes I did… Happy now?"

"Proud more like." Chuckling Azazel patted my shoulder. "I can also see why you're not saying anything." Shaking his head, Azazel smirks. "So, when will you say something to the other girls?"

Frowning I bit my lip. "When I propose to them."

"Why not do a mass proposal? You did that when you asked them to date you, expect for Kuroka. It would make things easier." He pointed out… And while he is right, it would be easy…

Sighing I shook my head. "They don't deserve that, they deserve their own special proposal. Something, that means something to them…. Plus, I want to get permission from the important people in their lives first." Among other things, like the rings… Nine rings… Damn that will be expensive. Luckily, I have the money to back it up.

A small smile appeared on Azazel's lips. "I am proud of you kid, just don't wait to long. Or they will start proposing to you."

"Yeah… I'll start considering my proposals after Ravel gets back." Rubbing the back of my head, my thoughts went out to my manager/girlfriend. I wonder if she is okay? I should probably call her, and check in. The match she and her brother are fighting should be starting soon, right? "Anyway, I need to call Ravel. I'll catch up with you later teach." Waving at Azazel, I created a small magical circle in my hand. Focusing my mind, I pictured my blonde manager/girlfriend. The circle in my hand began to spin, much like a rotary phone. Holding it up to my ear, I waited patiently.

" _Hello?"_ Ravel's voice came through the circle after a minute.

"Hey Rave, how are you?"

" _Magnus? Is something wrong?"_ She asked in a panicked voice. _"Do you need me to come back right away?"_

Frowning I raised an eyebrow. "Should there be something wrong? I can't just call my girlfriend, and wish her luck on her upcoming match?"

" _Oh… Right."_ I could hear her coughing into her fist. _"W-well thank you Magnus."_

Smiling I shook my head. "You're welcome Rave, you doing okay?"

" _I-I am a little nervous to be honest, we are going against the Champion. I gave my brother some advice and helped in the planning, but I am not sure it will be enough."_ Ravel sighed, sounding quite depressed. I could just picture her hair drooping slightly.

"You'll be fine, I have faith in you Ravel."

" _Th-thank you…. I-What? No, I am not blushing!"_ My girlfriend shouted at someone out of earshot.

I did my best not to chuckle, otherwise I would be getting an earful. "Rave relax, what does it matter if you are blushing? Anyway, I just wanted to wish you luck… Oh and Xenovia won the election."

" _She did!? Well tell her I said congratulations, I will bake her a cake when I get home…. Oh, I have to get ready for the match but… Will you watch and cheer me on?"_

"You got it, and good luck Rave. Oh, and tell your brother and Isabela I said hi and good luck." Finishing my conversation with Ravel, I turned around to find Rias standing there. "Hey Red, what's up?"

Rias turns her head. "I saw you walk off with Azazel, and when he came back I decided to check on you."

"Sorry about that, I wanted to call Ravel before her match."

"No need to apologize, how is she doing?" Rias gestures for me to follow her, as she walks back to the party.

Shrugging I placed my hands behind my head. "Not to bad, nervous but otherwise she is fine." Lowering my arms, I glanced at my fiancé a smile. "So, shall we get back the party?"

"Good, well we will cheer her on for her match." Smiling back at me the crimson-haired beauty takes my arm. "I thought you would never ask."

* * *

After Xenovia's party started to die down, and the clean up was mostly done… Azazel had our all go to one of his labs, when I told him I didn't want to miss Ravel's match… He told that this was something I didn't want to miss. Plus, he said he is recording it for all of us. Which is nice of him. Anyway, as we walked through the lab I wondered what could it be that he wanted to show us. We passed several doors, each one labeled as something different.

"Sacred Gear Research, Magic Items, STMH… Wait what's this room?" I couldn't help myself, opening the door my face went pale. Quickly shutting it I turned to my teacher, a glare on my face. "Why would keep something like that in there!?"

Shrugging the fallen angel smirks. "Research kid, you really think I got rid of those things?"

"I thought you had…" Shuddering at the thought of those… Things in there getting out again… Nope, never again.

Frowning in confusion, Asia looks at me with a curious look on her face. "What's in there Magnus?"

"Nothing good." I shuddered again.

"Now you got me curous-"

Azazel clears his throat. "You can worry about it later, now come on this can't wait." With that said Azazel led us an unmarked door, once we stepped inside I was immediately reminded of a hospital room. Though to be more accurate it reminded me of a private room in the ICU. Not far off, inside a secluded area is… Valerie Tepes, she is connected to various machines, and has an IV drip attached to her arm. Seeing her laying there… I felt sad, angry but most of all guilty that we haven't been able to help her. Ever since her Sacred Gear was taken from her, the half-vampire has lain here asleep. Unable to wake up. She's been like this for a couple of months now, and it's been… Guilt inducing. Though as bad as it's been for us, I am sure Gasper it's been hell. He loved Valerie, whether he knew it or not is besides the point. Anytime he had free time, Gasper would by her side. Talking to her, telling her what has been going on, reading to her, and just spending as much time as he can with her. Walking into the room, both Gasper and Azazel walk over to the bed. Gasper stood by Valerie's side while Azazel held up a suitcase. Opening it up the fallen angel pulls out a small necklace, that has a small metal shard…. That's the Holy Grail fragment he got from old Taco! Wait… Does that mean… Of course, it all makes sense now. Could they really be using that to wake up the half-vampire? I mean Azazel has been studying that shard ever since he got it. So… If it is possible, then… Well holy crap, I can see why he wanted us all here. This is big… Ravel I am sorry, I hope you can forgive me for missing your match.

Walking over to the bed, Azazel holds up the necklace.

"Can that really wake Valerie up?" Gasper asks with a hopeful look on his face.

Azazel smiles gently, and places a hand on Gasper's shoulder. "Without the Holy Grail that Qlippoth took, who knows… But this shard is from the True Holy Grail, so if worn around her neck… Then perhaps-" Taking a deep breath, our teacher placed the necklace around Valarie's neck. Then came the hard part. The waiting. One minute goes by… Then five… When we reached the ten-minute mark, I thought that it didn't work… But then…

"…. Uh…."

A small sound came from the room… No… Could it be? She is waking up!? Slowly her eyes began to flutter…. She's regaining consciousness! Gasper moved his face in front of hers, tears flowing down his face. "Valerie, it's me… D-do you remember me?" He asked as he held her hand.

The older half-vampire smiles. "… Oh Gasper? Good morning." Her voice… It's like it was back before, a little hollow… but at least she is awake now. Maybe if she doesn't use her Sacred Gear, she can recover.

"Valerie! Valerie!" Gasper finally let himself go, and buried his head into her chest. Crying loudly, he held onto Valerie, afraid that if were to let go she would fall back to sleep again.

Gently patting his back, Valerie smiles with tears in her eyes. "Such a crybaby, yes my Gasper you're a crybaby."

Hey! He isn't the only one crying, I think most of us are at this point. This is a happy moment for Gasper and Valerie, both of them deserved to be happy. After all they have gone through in life, it's about damn time life gave something back to them.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Azazel shakes his head. "This was a serious gamble, I wasn't sure if it would have worked." Wait seriously? That's… Wow. "Gasper. Listen carefully, despite her waking up it's not a permeant thing. She must always wear that necklace, until we recover her Holy Grail. Also, unless she is in the special barrier, which will be erected around Magnus's house and the labs. She will not be able to leave those areas." That… Makes sense, and this means we will be having another person moving into the house. Oh well, if this is for Gasper then it's cool. I know my parents would be okay with this. Though aside from Valerie living with us, what made me worry is the fact that she won't be able to leave… At least until we recover her other Holy Grail, which means… We need to work even harder to get that thing back.

"… I wonder if his Eminence Strada planned for all this." Rias who is standing next to me has her arms crossed, a thoughtful look on her face.

Azazel cups his chin in thought. "It's the type of man he is, though it could be thought of as insurance."

"…Just in case, right?" I didn't want to say it, but we were all thinking it…. If we couldn't recover Valerie's Sacred Gear, then we would have to destroy it. Just to make sure it wouldn't be abused by them anymore… While none of us wanted to think about that, it is a possibility though… A bad one. Still we all are going to work hard to make sure that didn't happen.

"Qlippoth may try to use Valerie's Holy Grail like a shield, so the higher ups of the Church gave us the fragment to help remove any hesitation if it came done to it." Rias crosses her arms, and stares at the small fragment of the Holy Grail.

"The higher ups thought it would a small price to pay, in giving us that fragment if it means we can defeat Qlippoth." Irina comments.

"Doing what he did, whether it was helping Tosca, or doing this. It seems that everything Vasco did, was to help aid us." Rossweisse commented with an impressed look on her face.

Kiba closes his eyes and bows his head. "He intentionally did all of this to help us all, taking on the responsibility for the Church rebellion, Tosca, and the Holy Grail fragment. Just to make sure we could be prepared to face down Rizevim, and stop Trihexa's revival."

Azazel smiles slightly as he looks over at all of us. "I am sure all of you kids will defeat Qlippoth, it's only a matter of time. You've all grown so much, in such a short amount of time and I am proud of all you."

"Thanks teach." Smiling at the fallen angel, I couldn't help but agree with him. We've all grown stronger, then we ever thought. Hell… I couldn't imagine being this strong where we are just a few months ago… Or even when all this started. Wow… It seems like a life time ago.

"Oh no, Rias, Magnus." Akeno called our attention over to her, generating a magical circle on the floor… Sona appeared…. What is going on?

"Rias, there is a problem… It's about Riser and Ravel…"

Suffice to say the little happy moment we were all having, was now over.

* * *

Getting back upstairs, we were now watching the recording of Riser's match against the Rating Game Champion. Diehauser Belial. The game is supposed to be one of ten rounds, of exhibition matches. The match we are watching is the third round, which is taking place in an ancient ruin in an underground labyrinth. To be honest watching this video… Well it looked to be poorly recorded, the quality reminded of those really early Youtube videos. Typically Rating Games, are recorded with some magical high def stuff. Yet none of this looks good… In fact the recording we were watching, seemed to be on old security cameras. Combine that with the quality? Yeah it is horrible. As the recording went on, we watched one by one as Riser's peerage was defeated. Until only Riser and Ravel remained. Both Phenex siblings stepped out of their hiding spot and made their way to the center of the cave where the Champ waited for them. Stepping in front of his sister, Riser crosses his arms a small smile appearing on his face.

" _Lord Diehauser, thank you for showing me and my peerage a wonderful game. Even though my defeat is inevitable, I would ask if you grant me this one favor. Let us do battle here and now, just us two Kings."_ As Riser spoke… I couldn't help but feel a sense of familiarity, or would it be comradery? Eh it doesn't matter, something about what Riser is doing spoke to me.

Ravel apparently thought the same thing, because she has a smirk on her face. _"Brother, your beginning to act like Magnus. It seems he has influenced you."_

" _Shh!"_ Riser shushes his sister with an embarrassed look on his face. _"A battle between Kings, will excite the audience! It's for the fans."_

Rolling her eyes the female devil smirks. _"Whatever."_

Watching the two siblings, the Rating Game Champion smiles. _"An exciting match? What do mean Lord Riser Phenex? Using clever tactics to overwhelm your opponents, or making a last-minute comeback, and snatching victory from the jaws of defeat. Or even going all out against each other. In all of my time in the games, I've experienced all of those."_ Shaking his head, Diehauser sighs. _"I have always won the way I intended to Lord Riser, I have never lost since I was born. I've done everything, I have never known defeat in a Rating Game."_

Riser and Ravel who were both listening to this frowned, the older of the two steps forward. _"Lord Diehauser, why are you telling us this?"_

" _I am not sure."_ The Champion shrugs his shoulders _. "It's rather unsophisticated of me. For players to do or say unnecessary things during these sacred games… Even I am doing it, I feel like an awful Champion."_ Diehauser shakes his head, his body is enveloped in a mass amount of aura. Extending his hand the Champion looked like he was about to release his attack.

Ravel moves in front of her brother, her arms spread out. _"Brother get out of here quickly!"_

A spear of demonic energy launched, by not from the Champion but from the side and stabbed through Ravel's stomach…. The system of the Rating Game should have activated, and teleported Ravel out. Yet… Nothing happened… Hell the Phenex's healing ability should have activated as well... yet it didn't.

Bending down Riser picked his sister up. _"Ravel? Ravel!?"_

" _Against my Worthless ability, it seems not even the legendary power of the Phenex can stand up to it. There is also a special barrier within this cave, it prevents teleportation and the events here will not be transmitted to the outside."_ Worthless? Wait can he negate special powers? That's not… No! Ravel she'll die!

Riser shakes in anger, his entire body erupting in silver flames. _"Damn it! Damn you Diehauser!"_

" _Lord Riser Phenex, don't you think it's strange, why in the Evil Pieces -of-Eight pawns, two knights, bishops, rooks, and also a queen. Originally, there should have been a - The pieces were given something - instead."_ As the Champ spoke, he pulled something out of his pocket, but the item was blurred out.

" _That… Is…!"_

" _-A-Evil pieces the Devil King Ajuka Beelzebub made them, not me. The method for producing them was destroyed, and they soon became an urban legend."_ As he spoke he Diehauser grit his teeth in anger _. "My cousin she was very fond of rumors, she began to look into them… She however met an unfortunate accident, within her own territory."_ The spoke the audio kept cutting out in certain areas _. "Only - People were given it, and- So they- The Devil King Beelzebub, truly is extraordinary."_

Riser who has been tiring to stop the bleeding, glared at the older devil. _"Wha-what do you intend to do?"_

" _You don't need to know."_

The video cut in and out there, and when it finally became clear again both Riser and Ravel were on the ground out cold. While Diehauser stood over their unconscious bodies, suddenly a bright teal magical circle appeared. As an enormous blue dragoness appeared, her scales seemed to glow in the dark cave turning to look at the blue dragon he bows his head in respect. _"I heard rumors that you would appear, if something unpredictable happen during the game."_

" _This is quite surprising; did you call me out here?"_ The dragoness kept her gaze on Riser and Ravel.

" _The Dragon Queen with the celestial blue scales, the Chaos Karma Dragon, Tiamat. The referee and one of the administrators of the Rating Game."_ Wait what!? That's Tiamat!? The strongest of the Dragon King's? She is in charge of keeping the games running smoothly? As far as I've heard the referee's have only appeared once or twice… Ever since the Rating Games were created.

The Chaos Karma Dragon turns to the Champ, and drops into a fighting stance. Which is strange given the fact she is standing on four legs, but still… _"I am doing this according to the agreement with Ajuka Beelzebub, to correct any abnormalities of the games."_

" _You are the strongest Dragon King, quite commendable. Especially since you are serving one of the Devil Kings."_

" _Silence! I serve no one, I do this only as a favor to Ajuka."_ Tiamat snarled at the Champ, her eyes glowing with anger.

" _Exactly, she is no servant of mine Champion Belial. She helps because I asked if she would."_ A third and very familiar voice echoed through the cave, as a bright green magical circle appeared. When the light from the transportation vanished. Ajuka Beelzebub appeared…. Oh no this isn't good… If Ajuka himself showed up?

Seeing the Devil King, the Dragon King looked surprised. _"For you to come here directly, then this must be serious."_

" _This isn't something we can let Sirzechs, or that old man Bael see."_ Ajuka stared at the Champ, but his eyes briefly went to Riser and Ravel.

Bowing in respect, Diehauser greets the Devil King and creator of the Rating Game. _"It is quite an honor for you to come here, your majesty. The transcended the Devil King Ajuka, so the reason you came here-"_ The video cut off immediately after that, so whatever was going to be said was now lost….

Shaking violently I tried to take off, but was stopped by Rias who placed a hand on my shoulder. "This isn't good, but you can't go running off half-cocked." Rias mutters with a concerned look on her face, turning to look at Koneko my fiancé nods. "The same goes for you Koneko." The small girl who was shaking just like I was, could only nod. Otherwise she may have tried to leave, just like me…. Damn it all… Ravel… Riser… What is going on guys…?


	104. Interviews and Questions

**Hey guys I am back with the next chapter and soon we will be moving on to the big stuff in this arc. I hope your excited for it! I know I am. Now I want to thank all of you who read my stuff, follow, favorite, and review. I am incredibly grateful, for the support you all have given me. I couldn't do this without you guys. So, once again thank you very much.**

 **Now onto the reviews!**

 **Guest: Happy to hear that :D**

 **Merendinoemiliano: Yeah the big shots appearing among everything else... Big stuff is coming. Thanks, it should be interesting to write the next chapters. Also that form comparison, is spot on I think.**

 **Guest893: Thanks :D Also yeah Valerie is awake and things will be good. Don't worry he will end up proposing to them all, just will take some time. Good to know you never left!**

 **Kamen Rider W: The Celestial Powers don't possess the Infinite, it's full strength is a power that goes beyond the Crimson Form. Also it won't get the Infinite power, but I will say this... When Magnus does access it, he will begin to start training that along with a new power... The power of the Dream. Just wait and see.**

 **Anyway I will see you all in the next chapter!**

* * *

"Magnus? Magnus? Magnus?"

"Hm?"

"You doing okay kido?" Mom asked looking at me, a concerned look on her face.

Smiling sleepily at my mother, I could only nod. "I am fine, why do you ask?"

"Because you're trying to eat your textbook." She pointed out.

Looking down at the table, I turned my head in confusion. "Huh… " On my plate is my math book, which is covered in butter. "I guess I wanted brain food this morning…" Groaning I pushed my book away, and slammed my head into the table. It's been a few days since we saw that video, and things haven't been easy. For all of us. There has been no news about Ravel, or Riser and it has been driving us all insane. So much so, that I haven't slept in the last few days… Then again no one really slept comfortably, but I really didn't sleep… Like at all. My brain and body wouldn't let me sleep, which has been driving me crazy. I kept thinking over everything that happened, the fight between Riser and Diehauser. What was he speaking about… What was the item he had? Why did he do what he did to Ravel? Where is she and Riser? All of this has been keeping me up at night, so much so that all I do at night is spar or run until I pass out. Of course that is just my way of dealing with it. Rias, Asia, and Akeno have taken to not sleeping like me and were really out of it. They are even drinking coffee just to stay awake, as I work myself into a stupor. Xenovia dived into the council stuff with Irina giving her a hand. Mason has been hanging out with Sona's crew, Gasper has been busy with Valerie with Koneko dropping in on their visits.

Megan and Morgan kept themselves busy by talking with Le Fay, which kept my pact magician busy. Kuroka… Didn't really seem to bothered, but that was a cover she was just as worried as the rest of us… So to cover that she has been extra flirty and clingy. Rossweisse threw herself into her school work, along with studying up on sealing magic. Mom spent time with Tosca and Valerie, those three really have bonded. Which is good for them both, they need to have a strong role model in their lives. My Dad spent time with Kiba, the two had similar taste in books. So, they formed their own book club. Mangum wasn't really close to Ravel like the rest of us. So, he carried on like normal. Which meant he mostly kept to himself, though he did help me workout my frustrations.

"Very funny Magnus." Shaking her head, Mom quickly looks me over. "You should stay home today, get some sleep. The same goes for you three, tomorrow is the career interview. You all need to be fresh and foggy for it." The last part was said to Rias, Akeno and Asia.

"I'll be fi-" I was going to say more but stopped when my Mom pointed at my math book…. I had covered it in jelly… "-Okay maybe you're right… "

"Good boy, I'll let the school know." Patting my head, Mom turns to Asia. "For your interview I'll be the one going, is that okay?"

"I-I of course mother." Asia flushes brightly with a smile. "Thank you so much."

Dad just grins at me as he lowers his coffee cup. "Obviously your mother get's Asia, which means I am stuck you and Mason."

"That's nice…. Just answer me one question… Who are you again?" Squinting in confusion at the man in front of me, I let out a sigh and slammed my head into the table. "Nap time…."

"Xenovia, do you wish for me to go to your interview?" I heard Mom ask the blue-haired swordswoman.

"No, Sister Griselda is coming for me. Despite her busy schedule she is making time to come." Xenovia replied to my mother…. Oh Sister Griselda is coming? That's nice.

Irina let out a small sigh. "Papa and Mama are overseas, so Sister Griselda will be helping me as well."

"I may not be your homeroom teacher, but I can help you prepare for the interview." Rossweisse offered. Well isn't that nice of her. "Since this interview will deal with careers and your future, I can offer some useful advice." That's true… Rossweisse has gone through college, has worked as a Valkyrie and a bodyguard to Odin. Now she is a teacher… and wait why am I staying awake? I'm supposed to be asleep… Lifting my head I looked around and found myself face to face with Noble.

"Hello boy… What do I have something on my… Oh no you don't-" My familiar tackled me onto the floor and began to lick the butter and jelly off my face.

"Rias, Akeno, even though your both going into college you will need to be prepared for your interviews." Mom warned the girls.

"Do not worry mother, we are ready." Rias responds in a tired voice.

Akeno giggles as I try to fight off my dragon, and helps pulls me away. "We are prepared, there is no need to worry. You okay Magnus?"

"Yes." Groaning I grabbed a napkin from the table, and began to wipe my face. "Damn it Noble, you know that your slobber doesn't wash out."

"Koneko, who will be coming to your interview?" Xenovia asked the nekomata… You know that's a good question? Would Mom be going to hers?

"I'll be going, after all I'm Shirone's big sister." Kuroka spoke up, which shocked all of us.

Frowning Koneko let's out a sigh. "Even though I told you, that you don't have to come."

"Don't be like that kid, I'll take care of you." Winking Kuroka stretches out. "You're worried about Ravey, right?" Kuroka asked using her own nickname for Ravel.

"Of course, I am, and I want to search for her but-"

"Azazel told us that she should be safe, so you should trust in what he told you." Kuroka pats her sister's shoulder, a kind look on her face.

Even though that was for Koneko, we all tried to take it at heart…. After the video, almost all of us tried to rush off to find Ravel. Azazel stopped us all, he said that Ravel and Riser should be fine. He would do some checking, and send in a few of the Grigori's people into this…. While comforting… I think we all rather look into this ourselves, but that's because we are so used to dealing with this crap ourselves.

"You really need to trust in those older then you." Winking Kuroka poked Koneko's nose, standing up the black-haired nekomata hugs her sister then kisses me on the cheek. "See you two later, I'll be back in time for Shirone's interview."

"Wait where are you going?" I asked out of confusion.

Kuroka turned to me with a sly smile. "Le Fay and I are going to look for Ravey. We miss her too, so let us worry about her. You guys focus on school."

"Don't worry, we'll find her." Walking into view is Le Fay, who is carrying a large backpack. "Kuroka you ready?" Giving us all a wave the two of them left… Hopefully they can find Ravel and bring her home soon.

* * *

Despite the nap, and taking the following day off from school… I still wasn't all there. Which isn't good considering the interview/consolation is today. Oh well, at least it isn't all bad. Those of us that had club activities would do our normal things, and after that we would go to our interviews. Which would be in our club room. Our parents and other people came with us, so right now we were all in the old school building. Waiting patiently for it to begin. Well not all of us, because Akeno and Rias are graduating this year they didn't have to come. So, they went ahead and began to look for information about Ravel. Hopefully they hear something soon. I'm quite worried about my manager/girlfriend. As we all waited patiently for the interviews to begin, we received a surprise visitor.

"Hello everyone, it is good to see you all." Smiling at us all is Irina's dad! Wow he came all the way over here? That is sweet of him.

"Papa!? Wh-What are you doing here?" Irina exclaimed, a shocked look on her face.

"It's for your interview, as your father I couldn't miss it. So, I skipped out on work and came right over."

"Really Papa!? Lord Michael will get angry if you keep doing this!" Puffing out her cheeks in anger, Irina crossed her arms.

"I don't think Mikey would be that upset." I muttered… Wait wasn't I supposed to say that in my head? Oops. My angel girlfriend turned to glare at me.

"Relax angel, Lord Michael likes Magnus. I am sure he doesn't mind the nicknames." One of my future father in laws said, saving me from the vengeful wrath of a pissed off girlfriend. Of course, by saving me he turned her wrath upon himself again. Holding up his hands he smiles nervously. "I was just joking, I wouldn't skip out on work. Something came up here, so I was needed. Since I was in the area, I thought it would be good for me to come."

He has a horrible poker face. Oh yay, I said that in my head. Score one for me. However as I thought over that, Irina's father leans over to me and whispers in my ear.

"By the way Magnus, have you used the room yet?"

"Uh… No-" Flushing brightly I felt more awake now than ever. That room… That room has become the bane of my existence. A room that allowed angels to have sex, with anything or one without the worry of falling. While all well and good… The door was given to Irina to test out…And she really tries to try it out at times. Of course, Xenovia and Asia got in on that action. All three girls really wanted to use that room, they would surprise me by replacing a normal doorknob with the magic room doorknob. Of course, it came at really bad times… Like when I was trying to use the bathroom, or when I just got home from school. Of course, those three aren't the only ones who have been trying to use the room. Akeno, and Kuroka have been trying to use it as well. Now don't get me wrong, the thought of… Well sex with my beautiful girlfriends, isn't exactly something I would say no to… But I would prefer to at least be engaged at this point… Granted I was planning on it, but I wanted to wait for the right moment… Maybe I should ask Irina's father now… Wait not now, he may just marry Irina and I right at this moment. "-Sorry sir, but not right now."

"Why not? I want grandchildren." He demanded in a harsh whisper.

Yeesh… Yeah, I better keep the engagement thing to myself. "I rather wait…Please respect that sir." Seriously I get you want grandchildren, but please calm down… My parents while they want grandkids, they at least are willing to wait… Though they did give me to have a sexual relationship with the girls… Man this is all kinds of confusing. Why can't life be simple?

"Papa, what are you and Magnus talking about?" Irina asked looking at us suspiciously.

Crap the jig is up! Deflect future father in law, deflect!

"We were discussing the use or lack there of the room Lord Michael gave you." He said outright which made Irina turn beat red.

"R-Really Papa!" Stomping her foot in anger, my angel girlfriend glares at her dad.

"Awe, Irina gets so cute when she's angry. Right Magnus? He nudged my side, laughing loudly the pastor is pulled away by his daughter.

Shaking my head, with a small smile I watched as Irina's dad was being lectured. "Weird how she is only like this with him, especially given everything she tries to do in private."

"Irina has always been like this, you know this Magnus." Xenovia walked up next to me, a smile on her face. Since she had student council duties to attend to, Xenovia hasn't been coming to the club room a lot recently. However because of the interview/consultation, she finished whatever she had to early and came over to wait with us.

"So, true. Hey where is Griselda? I thought she would be here by now."

Frowning Xenovia shook her head. "She said she was extremely busy, so I am not sure if she will be-" Before she finished that sentence, Sister Griselda walked into the room."-Here… Sister Griselda, you came!" The blue-haired swordswoman's jaw dropped in surprise.

"Of course, silly girl I am your guardian." Sister Griselda smiles at Xenovia, and places a hand on her shoulder. "I am more then willing to take time off from work for this. Now let us discuss the content of the interview and perhaps your future career path."

Xenovia paled slightly at her words. "I-I… We don't need to do that, I've already decided on my future."

"It will help if we go over it again." The nun squeezes Xenovia's shoulder, and leads her off to the other side of the room.

Sighing my girlfriend shakes her head. "I can't seem to win against my big sister."

As the two of them sat on one of the couches, I began to look around it seems almost everyone is here with their… Wait Kiba and Gasper, who are standing in for them? I think my Dad is going to speak for the little half-vampire… Maybe. I know he is doing me and Mason, while my Mom is covering Asia. She would have helped Koneko, but since Kuroka came back earlier today along with Le Fay. The older nekomata is going to speak to Koneko's teacher. Though before she came here, Kuroka had to go under a serious makeover. Instead of waring her skimpy kimono, Kuroka now wore a black blouse, with a blue sports jacket, tight gray jeans and black boots. She also made sure her tail and ears were hidden, though she kept complaining about it all. Not sure why she looked cute in this outfit.

"Nya… Magnus how long do I have to wear this?" Kuroka called over to me in a whining tone.

"Just a little longer, remember you wanted to do this." I told the the nekomata with my arms crossed.

Koneko rolls her eyes, and turns to face her sister with a frown. "Go home Kuroka if you can't handle this."

"Now Shirone, I want to be here for you." Kuroka flicked her sister's head playfully.

As the two sister's began to argue, I turned my attention to Kiba and Gasper. "Hey best buddy, got a question for you. Who is speaking for you and Gasper?"

"The Gremory family sends someone over for me, there is someone that looks similar enough for me that they can pass for my family." Shrugging Kiba looks over at Gasper. "I believe the same is for Gasper?"

The half-vampire was about to answer, but my Dad cleared his throat getting our attention. "I'll be speaking on his behalf today."

"R-Really?" Gasper's eyes widened slightly.

"Yes, really. Since you moved in with us, you have been placed under our care." Dad explained with a smile. "Technically according to the school, we are your guardians."

Grinning at Gasper I turned my head. "Looks like it's official, welcome the family little buddy."

"Hell yeah, always wanted a younger brother." Mason wraps his arm around Gasper's neck, and gives him a noogie.

"But we're the same age!" Gasper stated as he tried to fight off Mason. Laughing we all shook our heads at the scene, Gasper has always been considered one of the family. Guess this just makes it more official then anything else.

"You know Kiba, if you want we could speak for you as well." Mom offered but my best friend shook his head.

"Thank you, Miss Maria, but I am fine." The blonde knight turns to look at me, a small smirk on his face. "As interesting as it would be Magnus's brother, I prefer being his friend and rival."

Chuckling I held my fist out to him. "Rival huh? Here I thought we were sworn enemies, Dark Fang Knight."

"Depends on the day Maverick Emperor." Bumping my fist, Kiba smiles playfully at me.

* * *

"So, this is quite interesting. You initially were only supposed to be here for a short time, but you decided to stay longer." My homeroom teacher looked over my file, a smile on her face. "The question being is are you planning on using the escalator system, and go into Kuoh University once you graduate?"

"Yes ma'am." Kuoh Academy has something called an escalator system, which allows students to progress to the next level of education. I am over simplifying it, but that is the long and short of it. My interview started just a few minutes ago, and so far, it's been interesting. We started talking about my academic performance, among other things. Though eventually we got to the main topic, which isn't that big of a thing. Because I chose to remain here in Japan, and since I planned on going to college I decided to go with Kuoh. Could I have gone to another college? Yeah, but since Rias, Akeno are going to this one, along with Asia, Irina, Xenovia, and Kiba when they graduate?

Might as well follow after them, and I know that Gasper and Koneko were thinking along similar lines. Ravel? I think she wanted to go somewhere else, but I would need to double check on that. Mason however? My little brother won't, college wasn't for him and we all knew that. Even before he discovered his Sacred Gear, my little brother wasn't planning on going to college. See unlike Megan or Morgan, who both were mad scientists and went to college. Or me who originally planned on going to the Air Force Academy. Mason wasn't one for college, his original plan for life? He wanted to learn how to make movie props. More specifically, he was planning on learning how to make weapons and armor.

In fact a friend of his back in L.A. and him were planning on going into business together. Now? Who knows, especially since he has a Sacred Gear that allows him to make armor and weapons. Fate can be kind of funny right? Though… Speaking of that… What am I going to do in college? Should I even really go? I mean my future is in the Underworld, and in the supernatural. However… Does that mean I am going to leave the human world completely behind? It's not like I could hold down a normal job, and do what I do now. So, what does that mean? I mean… Technically speaking I do work for the Gremory family, because of the Dragon Knight show. Still… I really need to think on this.

"Now have you thought on what you would like to study? Your previous records stated, you were planning on joining the Air Force Academy. From there you were going to join the OSI, correct?" When I nodded, my teacher cups her chin in thought. "Since that is no longer the case, are you planning on studying law enforcement?"

Great she had to ask that now… Uh… Dad can you help me here?

"Actually my son has expressed an interest of working for the Gremory Corporation." Dad said noticing the look I sent his way.

"That is interesting, I never thought you would go into business." My teacher tapped her pen against her chin in thought. "The Gremory Corporation, huh? Then I assume the rumors about you, and Miss Gremory are true then." A small smirk appeared on her face. "It seems someone owes me money, no matter. Now Mister Maverick, have you spoken to Mister Gremory about all this?"

"I-Yes ma'am." I replied quickly, I mean since I am going to be marrying his daughter… And I am still technically her devil servant, so I would be a part of the Gremory family business. Even if I didn't have the tv show, I would still be a part of the Gremory group and family.

"Yes he has, in fact we are quite close with the Gremory family." Dad spoke up as he leaned back in his chair. "They have quite a number of business on many fronts, my son currently works for one of their industries already. He provides… Ideas for their film company."

"Oh, so he is currently employed?" My teacher jots something down into her notes. "That is good to know, though do you still plan to work for the Gremory Corporation? Once you graduate that is?"

What is this question Magnus about his future day? Oh wait… It is. I guess this is a big thing to think on… It's just… With everything going on, with Qlippoth and everything else… I never really thought about it all. Sure I've expressed interest in helping in Sona's school, and things like that… However what did I want to do outside of that? I-I have no clue. I mean I am going to be promoted to a high-class devil, sooner or later. Which means I'll be a noble within their society… I'll have my own peerage… Which already has three potential members, Asia, Xenovia, and Ravel… Two Bishops and a Knight… Which leaves, two Rooks, one Knight, eight Pawns, and a one Queen. With me as the Kin-Wait a minute…

Why isn't there a King piece? Surely a King piece would be… No having one would be pointless, or game breaking… I am sure it would make someone extremely strong, even stronger then a Queen piece… And in the hands of someone extremely skilled… Like… Diehauser… That thing he was holding… It has to be a King piece! Now everything he started to say, it made sense. His cousin, she… is… or was… Cleria… Could he be doing this for-

"Magnus, you okay son?"

Shaking my head I looked around in confusion. "Huh? Sorry I was a little lost in thought… What was the question?" When my teacher repeated her question I cleared my throat. "I plan on working for them for a time. Eventually I hope to branch off on my own."

"Well that is quite ambitious." Looking pleased my teacher began to tap her foot. "You should be proud of your son Mister Maverick."

Looking over at me, my dad gently squeezed my shoulder. "I am."

* * *

"Thank goodness that it's over." Asia let out a small groan, and rested her head on the table.

Grabbing Asia's hair I made sure none of it got into her food. "Same, hey Tosca, Valarie. Thanks for making dinner for us all. You didn't have to do that." After everyone's interviews we all headed home, where we found that dinner was already. Tosca and Valarie both made dinner for everyone. Under Megan and Morgan's supervision, just to make sure things went well.

"O-Oh I don't mind, anything for Isaiah." Tosca bowed her head, her cheeks turning bright red. Awe that's adorable, oh look Kiba is blushing as well! I am so going to tease him later.

Valarie smiles happily. "It was fun, I've never cooked before. So it's a fun new experience."

"You didn't overexert yourself to much?" Gasper asked with a worried gaze.

"Of course not Gasper." Valarie playfully waves off Gasper's concern. All of us just shook our heads, at their interactions. The younger of the two half vampires is very over protective, which is cute to see. In some ways it reminded me of when Asia first moved in, I tended act the same with her.

"I take it everyone's interviews went well?" Rias asks us all as she sips from her cup. We all gave similar answers, that things did go well.

"Rias, did you and Akeno find any information on Ravel or Riser?" When I asked that both girl's shook their heads.

Sighing my crimson-haired fiancé crossed her arms. "No, not even my brother seems to know what is going on."

Okay… That isn't good, if Sirzechs can't get any information… Then things must be bad… Wait a minute… The recording, Ajuka wanted to keep things secret from even Sirzechs….And Bael. What if he is holding onto Ravel and Riser? "Rias… Do you think that… Ajuka is keeping Ravel and Riser?"

"Wh-what? No… Magnus what brought this up?" Rias stares at me in confusion.

"Well… It goes back to the fight, I think we were all to wrapped up in what was happening to Ravel and Riser… That we missed the important things." I hated saying that but it's the truth, I had to stop acting like a concerned boyfriend and friend and start acting like the anti-terrorist leader of DxD. Sure this didn't involve DxD, at least not yet. Still I needed to think like this, it could help us explain a few things. "That item that Diehauser was holding, was blocked out and he mentioned the Evil Pieces… Rias, do you know anything about the existence of a King piece?"

The high-ranking devil lowers her eyebrows, a frown on her face. "No, there were rumors about one. Supposedly when the Devil King Ajuka created the Evil Piece system, he did make a King piece."

"I'm sensing a but coming." Megan crosses her arms as she listened to this.

"The problem was, the King piece was to powerful. So much so that Ajuka destroyed them all." Rias shakes her head and looks back at me. "But this is all rumor."

"Apparently not, that item Diehauser held… What if that is a King Piece?"

Akeno raises an eyebrow. "That still doesn't explain why he did what he did to Ravel, or Riser."

"Maybe he wanted Ajuka's attention, or he had some other goal in mind. He mentioned his cousin… She was looking into rumors about the King piece, what if that cousin was Cleria?" When I said that everyone slowly nodded coming to the same conclusion that I did. "And what if the real reason she was killed, was for looking into the King piece? Perhaps even finding things out?"

"That doesn't explain why Diehauser would do what he did." Kiba crosses his arms.

Rubbing the bridge of her nose, Rias let's out a sigh. "There are too many questions, and not enough answers. We'll need to start investigating right away."

"Best do it quietly, maybe we can ask some of our fellow DxD members to look into this." Rossweisse suggests… That is a good idea. "We shouldn't share too many details, if Cleria was killed for looking into this… Things could go badly if they ask the wrong questions, to the wrong people."

Sighing I slowly nod my head. "Good plan. Now let's bring Sona in on this. Though knowing her she most likely figured it out." With that done and out of the way… No one really had much of an appetite anymore, expect for Ophis. Then again nothing really bugs her, so she ate everyone else's food. She claims she is eating for two… Which is code for the Spectre Dragon egg. It's strange if she isn't with me, she is with the egg. Which isn't so strange, Ophis has never seen a dragon egg hatch before. So she spends a lot of time with the egg. Though she isn't alone, Crom Cruach likes visiting as well. He finds everything Ophis does, interesting. Speaking off… The Evil Dragon should be coming over soon, I better make sure there are some left overs for him.

After helping clean up, I decided to take care of some last-minute things. Like calling Alex, Nariko and Xander and asking them to look into the King Piece thing. I gave them a warning to be careful. I thought about calling Nic… But since he is a member of the Phenex house, he is busy looking for Ravel and Riser… And I don't want to divert him from that… There are far too many things going on, far too many things. Ravel and Riser missing, Diehauser and that King piece business… Cleria's death… Rubbing the bridge of my nose, I decided to take go to my room and change into my workout clothing. Maybe I can convince Kiba to step away from Tosca, so we can spar for a little while. I needed to work some frustration out, and working with my best friend seemed like the best way. I would have asked Magnum, Mason, or even Gasper but they were busy. As were the girls, which meant I would be on my own if I can't get Kiba to join me.

When I got to the second floor, I found something interesting… an incredibly large carboard box. "What in the world?" As I got closer I could see that the box had a note on it. 'Ignore me'. Raising an eyebrow, I slowly opened the box and my jaw dropped at what I found inside. Or should I say who I found inside.

Sitting inside is Valerie, the half-vampire stared up at me with a friendly smile. "Hello Magnus, how are you?"

"I am fine… So quick question, where do you want me to send you?" Playfully I tried to close the lid on top of her.

Laughing Valerie stops me, standing up and climbing out of the box.

"So, if you didn't want to be shipped somewhere. What were you doing in the box?"

Shrugging her shoulders, the half vampire giggles. "I was imitating Gasper, he said he used to use a cardboard box to calm down. So I wanted to try it."

That's a little odd… But sweet in its own way. "Are you bothered by something? Is it the fact that that I ruined dinner?" I did feel a little bad about that, Tosca and Valerie worked hard to make dinner for us all. Then I went and ruined it all by bringing up that serious crap… Granted we needed to talk about it all, but still…

"Oh no." Smiling the older girl patted my shoulder. "Tosca and I understand, I am just happy that I got to try something new."

"You know Valerie, you're a kind girl. Gasper is lucky to have you, you better take care of him." Playfully winking at the girl, I couldn't help but laugh as she flushed slightly at my words. "So, how are you adjusting to Japan?"

"Well enough, it's different then home and of course I can't hear my friends." When said that last part, I breathed a sigh of relief. Ever since she woke up, I was worried that she would start talking to her 'friends' or the dead among other things. So, just knowing she can't talk to them now? That is some good news, which is welcome at this point.

"Trust me it's better this way, you'll recover faster without talking to them." Placing my hands behind my head I smiled.

Turning her head in confusion, Valerie tapped her chin. "If you say so, it would be a bit lonely but… As long as I can be with Gasper, it doesn't matter."

"Speaking of, where is Gasper?" Typically Gasper wouldn't let Valerie out of his sight if he could help it.

"He is with Koneko, they are copying their notes for Ravel. I didn't want to be in the way, so I came out here." Well good on those two, I am proud of them for helping Ravel… Oh man, now I am feeling depressed again.

"Don't worry Magnus, Ravel and Riser are still alive. I am sure of it, you'll see them again." Patting my shoulder, Valerie turns her head with a smile. "I am not sure why, but I just feel it."

Maybe it's because of her connection to the principal of life, or maybe she is more hopeful, but I felt a little relieved. "Thanks for that Valerie."

"Your welcome, but it's the least I can do. After all because of all of you I am able to with Gasper again." Valerie nods her head gratefully.

"Valerie!? There you are!" Frantically running down the hall toward us is Gasper, the dhampir turned devil sighed in relief when he came up next to us. "I was worried when I found you had left, you need to take it easy and stick by me. You're still recovering."

Giggling the older dhampir patted Gasper's head. "So strict but okay Gasper."

As they walked back to Koneko's room, with Valerie's box in hand I couldn't help but laugh. "Too cute… Now where was I going… Oh right!" Snapping my fingers, I walked toward my room. Opening the door I found Xenovia, Irina, and Asia waiting for me. All three were wearing… I want to say sexy cosplay outfits. "I forgot to check the doorknob again….Epp!" All three girls gripped me by my shirt, and pulled me into the room.

* * *

Strangely enough, the Church Trio didn't get anything from me. Rias and Akeno interrupted them. Apparently, they wanted to work on something with me. So, the Church Trio were interrupted once more. Though I swear that one of these days, these girls will get what they want. Rias already has… and again that's because she had me totally alone, with no chance of the other girls interrupting. The following day, the current members of DxD in town were called to the ORC club room. Once there we found Azazel waiting for us. I haven't seen him for a few days, hopefully this means he has some good news.

"They're safe." A smile appeared on my mentor's face.

A huge weight lifted from my chest, looking around I could see that everyone else felt the same. The tense, and heavy air that had been around us all, vanished completely. The Church Trio prayed their thanks, Rossweisse let out a relieved sigh. The Sitri group smiled happily, Rias and Akeno looked happy. Kiba squeezed my shoulder with a smile. My sister's were grinning widely, as Koneko, Gasper, looked like they were on the verge of tears. Mason who stood with his fellow first year's, and wrapped his arms around their shoulders a grin on his face.

"That useless Chicken Princess is alright." Koneko muttered.

"Awe come on Ravel. Say what you really mean." Mason teased, only to be elbowed by the nekomata.

Gasper shook his head, and wiped his eyes. "I'm just happy she is safe.

I will need to let my parent's know about this, they'll want to know about this right away. Oh, and the same goes for the house of Phenex. Oh and Le Fay and Kuroka. I have a lot of people to talk to. Still I am curious, how did my teacher find this stuff out? Doesn't hurt to ask. "Azazel how did you find this out? Also can we go and visit them?"

"Ajuka alerted me to their condition, he and his people are watching over them You can see them in a couple of days." Azazel told us with a smile.


	105. Reunited, and Taken

**Hey everyone I am back and I have to admit that this chapter was a little hard to get out. So forgive me for the long wait. Now I just want to say thank you to everyone who has supported me through all of this. To everyone who faved, followed me and my stories. It means a lot really. Thank you so much. Same to the reviewers. I love hearing back from you guys, and now onto the reviews!**

 **Merendinoemiliano: Glad you think so :D**

 **Kamen Rider W: Yes I am serious a whole new form. Magnus isn't done yet, and neither am I... Though I really should make his bio page and post the forms unique to him. That way everyone can keep track of it all. Also I love the attack name, may I borrow it?**

 **Alwynonlinereading: Just wait and see**

 **Xolf: Thank you for that, and thank you for the constructive criticism. I will take it under advisement.**

 **Striker56: Well no worries, the story isn't going anywhere :D**

 **RalNyk25: Not sure what you mean**

 **Anyway I hope to see you all in the next chapter update!**

* * *

Two days and we can see Ravel… I can't wait. None of us can really, but with the knowledge that she is safe… I think we'll all be able to sleep a little easier. Still… I can't wait to see Ravel again, so these two days can't go fast enough. At least… I have to do something to keep me busy at least for one day, aside from school that is. For tomorrow, my day is all set. Go to school, and then after school… Well… I get to babysit. Ever since Tannin gave us to the Spectre Dragon egg to watch over, Ophis typically watches over the egg which is hidden away in a underground area in town. Some of us stand watch over the egg with the Dragon God, today is my day to do so. Though I am not alone, Asia came with me she even brought a bag of snacks. Once we made our into the chamber containing the egg, we found Ophis sitting on a large thing of hay. The egg in her arms, the Dragon God held the thing closely to her. Almost like a protective parent with their child. It's quite adorable to be honest. Inside the room with us is of course Crom Cruach, he is always here with Ophis. Talking and watching the Dragon God.

"Hey Ophis, Crom." Raising a hand with a smile, I walked over to the two dragons.

Smiling Asia sat next to Ophis. "You look just like a mother Ophis, have you ever raised an egg before?"

"I have never raised children." The Dragon God said her eyes never leaving the egg. "Curious feeling." Rubbing the egg, the Dragon God then turns to look at Asia. Or more specifically the bag in her grasp. "Cookie."

Frowning slightly in annoyance, I raised an eyebrow. "Cookie what?"

"Please?"

"Oh of course." Asia reaching into her bag, the blonde pulls out a cookie and passes it off to Ophis. "There you go."

Taking the cookie the Dragon God nods. "Thank you."

Wait what!? Ophis is saying thank you without being reminded? That's… "Progress, I am proud of you Ophis." Reaching over, I rubbed the top of her head, a proud smile on my face. Seriously I typically have to remind her to be polite, just like I did not even a moment ago.

"Crom Cruach, would you like something to eat?" Asia had stood to her feet and wandered over to the Evil Dragon. Reaching into her bag, Asia pulled out a small number of bananas. "Would like some? Or would you prefer a cookie? I also have crackers or even rice balls."

Silently Crom Cruach takes the bananas, and he begins to eat with a small look of enjoyment on his usually neutral face. Huh… Who knew? Evil Dragons likes bananas. Wait I like them… Does that mean I am an Evil Dragon!? I may need to re-think my status as a good dragon and my like of the yellow fruit.

"Magnus would you like something to snack on as well?" Asia asked, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Sure, uh I'll take one of the rice balls." When my girlfriend handed me one, I took it with a nod of thanks. Soon we all settled down and relaxed, the only sound besides eating was the sound of Ophis practicing her labored breathing. Where did she learn to do that? Better yet… Why is she doing that? Meh I'll think on it later. For right now I will enjoy my rice ball, like a good dragon. Because only Evil Dragons eat bananas.

"Thank you." Crom Cruach mutters to Asia, which shocked all of us… Expect for Ophis, she is to focused on her breathing.

"O-oh your welcome." Asia replied with a friendly smile.

Man today is full of surprises, first Ophis shows progress in being polite. Second, I find out that bananas are evil and third… Crom Cruach said thank you. What next? Jesus walks in and reveals he has been alive? Yeah right, that's impossible…. Then again… Meh I rather not think on that. Instead let's focus on the fact, that Asia has seemed to connect to Crom Cruach. The girl has a seriously good relationship with dragons, not including Noble. It's a wonder. She is with the Red Dragon Emperor, she is friends with the Dragon God, she has tamed a rare Sprite Dragon, has a pact with several Evil Dragons, and the Dragon King Fafnir… Speaking of… "How is Fafnir doing Asia?" Ever since the battle in Heaven the Dragon King has been asleep, due to the massive amount of injuries he suffered from.

"He is still asleep." Asia sighs sadly and shakes her head. "I-I am worried about him, what… What if he doesn't wake up?"

"Don't worry, Fafnir will be fine." Ophis said with a small nod.

Crom Cruach clears his throat. "He is a Dragon King, he will not fall easily."

" **He'll be fine, while Fafnir has changed in terms of personality. He is still as strong as ever."** Ddraig spoke up.

"They are right don't worry about it Asia." Placing a hand on her shoulder, I gave the former nun a squeeze. "Fafnir will be fine, and soon he will be back to being his old self again." Well hopefully he won't be asking to eat Asia's panties… Or her swimsuit… Or any other article clothing.

Touching my hand Asia smiles. "Yes your all right, thank you very much."

Flushing slightly at her touch, I took her hand and squeezed it. "No problem." The four of us all sat there in silence, two of us just enjoying one another's company. The other two doing a mixture of eating/watching/holding an egg. As time went on, Asia ended up sitting in front me with my arms wrapped around her. Not sure when it happened, but it did, and I am enjoying the feeling of her back against my chest. This is nice, I enjoy doing things like this with the girls. Just spending time together, not really doing anything just… Being with one another. It's one of the few moments I feel really at peace…. You know when Ravel gets back, we are so just doing this. In fact, I need to do this more with all the girls…. I wonder if I can work this into my schedule?

"Do they still hurt?" Asia asked pulling me from my thoughts.

"Huh? Does what still hurt?" Craning my neck so I could get a better look at her, I raised an eyebrow.

"These." Asia held my hands up, showing off the marks that were left by the nails of Helena.

"No, not really. Sometimes they pulse with a weird… Tingly feeling, but otherwise? No." Yeah ever since I got these damn marks (Thanks Magnum I owe you one clone bro) they have been nothing but a giant pain. When I am out in public, in the normal world. I have to use illusion magic to keep the marks hidden, and like I told Asia sometimes the marks would tingle or pulse… It didn't hurt, but it was rather annoying.

"Does it happen often?"

Thinking over it I shook my head. "Not really, don't know why they do it either." Though they oddly do it around really holy things. Like Irina.

"Do you think it's just left-over holy energy?" Asia asked… Which is an interesting question, to be honest… I am not sure. Maybe I should ask Azazel when I can get a chance, or maybe Uriel or someone that knows about this kind of thing. "Maybe Koneko or even Kuroka could help, maybe they can remove it if it exists."

"Maybe, but it isn't causing me any harm. Thanks for your concern though Asia." Kissing the top of her head, I chuckled as she turned bright red. Even after all this time, she gets flustered so easily. It's quite adorable to be honest, it's one of the many things I love about her. "Hey, it's getting close to dinner time, right?" Checking my phone it was indeed close to dinner time. "We should probably get some grub."

"Oh of course. Ophis do you want to come with us?" The former nun asked the Dragon God.

"I will not miss a meal." Setting the dragon egg aside, and making sure it is in a safe position, Ophis stood up and walked out of the room without us.

Chuckling I shook my head. "We should probably catch up with her, hey Crom you want to join us?"

The dragon stared at me before answering. "Provide more of these." He said indicating to the bananas he had been eating. "And I will."

Well… That confirms that. Evil Dragons like bananas.

* * *

"Let's see… A loaf of bread, a gallon of milk, more bananas? Man Crom Cruach really likes those things." Shaking my head, I took the list and placed it within my jacket pocket. "I wonder if there is anything else we need… I should probably call Rias or Mom." I was about to pull cellphone, when the sound of crying reached my ears. Looking around I saw the source, a little kid about four or five. He didn't look Japanese, in fact he looked like he was American. That's not all, he has long spikey black hair, and purple eyes. Weird… He also has pale skin, like he barely see's any sunlight. Shaking my head, I decided to focus on how he hurt himself. Looks like he fell off his bike, poor kid. I better go and see if he needs help. "Hey kid, you alright?"

"I-I… My leg hurts…" The black-haired kid said holding his left leg. "I fell off-off… My bike…"

Frowning, I looked over his 'injury' and shook my head. "It's too bad, just a small sprain. Come on, I'll help you stand to you feet and walk you back to your house. Now dry your eyes, okay?"

"Than-Thank you mister." Nodding the kid wiped his eyes.

Helping him to his feet, I looked around. "Now where do you live-"

"Mathew! There you are!" A rather tall and skinny man ran into view, the man has light tan skin, a full brown beard and long brown hair. On top of his head is a black wide brim hat, which hid his eyes from view. The man is dressed in a long leather jacket, black gloves that completely covered his hands, a gold shirt, dark pants and comfortable shoes. Lifting his hat, the man smiled widely at the sight of the little kid.

 **Be careful kid, something these two are off.**

Thanks for the warning partner, but how bad can they be?

Looking up at the man, the now named Mathew smiles brightly and cried out. "Isa!"

Isa ran toward Mathew, bending down he quickly checked him over. Before sighing, a look of disappointment on his face "I was worried sick about you, why did you wander off? Didn't I tell you it was dangerous?"

"But I-" Mathew looks back at his bike, then back at the older man. "-I just wanted to-"

Isa put his hand on the boy's shoulder. "I know Mathew, you wanted to ride your bike. However you should have waited for me." The older man's voice was… Well it is filled with kindness, while he sounds stern… He didn't seem upset. Standing to his feet Isa turns to me… Wow he's tall, taller then me, but he is really thin… So it balances out. "Thank you for watching out for him-"

"Magnus." Smiling I held out my hand, but the older guy didn't take my hand…. Rude much, but okay.

"Isa, a pleasure. Now I don't mean to be rude, but I must get Mathew back home." Isa picks the small bicycle and Mathew. Turning in the direction he came from, he began to walk away with the small boy in his arms.

As they walked away, I heard something strange… Something that made me wonder… Who the hell are these two?

"I wanted to see him… At least once." Mathew told Isa.

Isa let out a small sigh. "I know, but now isn't the time."

… The hell? Hey why are my hands tingling? Raising an eyebrow, I decided to chalk this up to something weird and go about my day. It's not like this encounter is going to mean anything in the grand scheme of things. Or that is what I am going to tell myself, it helps me sleep at night.

* * *

Finally the day we were going to get to see Ravel and Riser, it also will give us a chance to speak to the Devil King Ajuka. A chance I am looking forward to, a chance to ask him about the King Piece. I'm a little nervous to be honest, I don't want to piss the Super devil off with my questions. However… I have to know. No, I deserve to know. We all do. Especially Ravel and Riser. They were injured and most likely locked up because of what they saw. So, they have a right to know more about this then any of us.

"Hey son, you ready to see Ravel?"

Smiling slightly, I nodded at my Dad. Who is sitting on a couch in the living room, and motioning for me to sit next to him. "Yeah, I am." Joining my dad the couch, I stretched out next to the older man. "So what's up dad?"

"Nothing much son, just wanted to ask if you wanted to go on a trip with me. Well you, Mason, Kiba, Magnum and Gasper. Azazel voiced some interest in joining us, said he would drag Vali along with him." Dad told me with a friendly grin. "Say in a week or so?"

"Hell yeah I would! t's been a while since we've gone and done, something, just us guys. In fact… It's been a while since we just did something, the two of us I mean." Thinking back on it, the last time we did anything just the two of us… It was a month or so ago. I really need to hang with my Dad more, well him and Mom. "Hey, do you want to come with us to get Ravel? Mom too obviously."

"Sorry son, but your mother and I are staying behind with your sisters. We're preparing Ravel's welcome home party." Dad told me with a smile. "No go and pick up one of my future daughter's in law."

Blushing brightly I shake my head in embarrassment. "Dad come one, we're not even engaged yet."

"Yet." Grinning my old man waved me off.

"Love you old man." Rolling my eyes, I waved at my Dad and headed down stairs. It was almost time to pick up Ravel, I need to meet the others down stairs. As I made my way to the basement, I ran into my Mom.

"Magnus there you are, I wanted to ask you something. How many people are going to be at the party?" She asked. "I just need to know how much food I need to buy."

"Well, everyone in the house. Sona and her crew will be there, along with Sister Griselda and Azazel. Dulio can't make it, and neither can Vali or the others… Oh wait I think Kuroka and Le Fay are with him." Which kind of sucks, I knew that Kuroka and Le Fay wanted to be here when we brought Ravel back home.

Nodding her head in thought, my Mom smiles. "Alright thanks son. I'll see you when you get back." Kissing my cheek, my mother waves at me. "Love you son."

"Love you too." Smiling back at my Mom, I head all the way down stairs to the basement. Once there I found that I wasn't alone, everyone going to pick up Ravel is here. "So, are we ready to go?"

* * *

As the light of the teleportation died down, we arrived at… A beach? Looking around I nodded. Yep this is a beach, white sandy shores, beautiful among of water. Oh hey it's night time. That's weird. It wasn't night time when we left... Wait why are we here? Or better yet… Where is here? Looking up my jaw dropped…. There are two moons!? Don't tell me we're in Tamriel!? Wait no, we didn't go to another universe. Not far from us is the Devil King Ajuka, he is sitting on a chair which is next to a rather large and comfortable looking bed. In the bed is… Ravel! Though she looks to be asleep.

The Devil King who was reading a book, smiles at us all. "Do not worry, this is an artificial dimension I've created. It's is to help with her recovery, a peaceful place." Closing his book, he stood to his feet and the Super Devil walks over to us all. "It is good to see you all again members of DxD."

Azazel and I both walk forward, my mentor shakes hand with Ajuka then followed by me. "It's been a while Ajuka."

"Ajuka, we've been trying to contact you." I wasn't here for niceties.

The Devil King sighs. "I know you have Magnus, and I am sorry for the silence. However given the circumstances, there are reasons for my silence. As you will soon find out, however we can speak of it later. I believe you are here, for her." Stepping aside the green-haired devil gestures to the bed. "Riser has already been taken away by his family and peerage. Along with the Slash Dog team."

"Lord Ajuka, may we?" Rias steps forward and looks at Ravel's sleeping form.

"Of course, please do." Smiling, he steps aside for all us to run over to the bed which is containing the sleeping form of Ravel.

Surrounding the bed we all check over the only daughter of the house of Phenex. She seemed to be fine, just sleeping. I don't want to wake her up, but damn it I missed her! Okay let's wake her up, but maybe we should do it gently-

"Ravel!"

Apparently, everyone else feel the same as me, but they wanted to do it very loudly. As they shouted the blonde's name she began to stir. "Ngh… Magnus...? Koneko…?" Slowly her eyes begin to open. "Everyone? What's going on? Where are we?" Ravel looks around confused, as she tries to sit up. Koneko jumps onto the bed and hugs onto her friend crying, that is a lot of emotion from Koneko. It took some time, but we all pulled Koneko away so we all could get our own hugs and greetings in. Rias and Akeno both patted the younger girl's back, Asia, Xenovia, and Irina all hugged onto her. Then they prayed quietly to themselves. Gasper and Mason had tears in their eyes, and waved happily. Kiba nodded with a relived look on his face, as Rossweisse smiled at the girl and began to catch her up on the school work she missed. The Sitri group all gave their own welcome back, then finally my turn came.

Sitting down on the bed, I gently touch her face. "Hey Rave."

"Magnus…Everyone." Ravel's eyes filled with tears.

A small smile appeared on my face, slowly I kissed her, and she kissed me back. Which let me tell you… It felt good having her back. As we teens went through this all, Azazel and Ajuka stood there watching all of this. However the welcome back had ended when Azazel coughed to get our attention. He then turns to Ajuka, and gestures for the Devil King to speak.

"I am happy that you have been reunited." The Devil King smiles at us, but the smile never reached his eyes. "However, I didn't bring you here just for this. There is a matter which we must speak of." Reaching into his pocket the Devil King, pulls out a red chess piece. A King Piece. "It involves this the-"

"The King Piece." My eyes narrowed as I stared at the red Evil Piece.

Ajuka frowns but slowly nods. "Yes. None of you seem surprised, which means you already figured it out."

A mirthless smirk appears on Azazel's face. "I told you they would figure it out."

"Lord Ajuka, we all know the rumors of the King Piece. However could you explain the truth behind the Evil Piece?" Rias asks as she crosses her arms. "As far as anyone knows, you have to register to become a King at the Monument." My crimson-haired fiancé raises an eyebrow. Oh right the Monument. In order to become a King and a High-Class Devil, we had to touch this special stone or something, which would register that person as a King.

"That is correct, the King Piece did not originally exist." Ajuka toyed with the Evil Piece, twirling the piece between his fingers. "Do you know why the King Piece was never brought into production? It's power goes beyond anything the other Evil Pieces can do." The Devil King frowns at the Evil Piece in his hand. "The Pawn allows one to promote to any of the other pieces on the board, the Knight grants incredible speed, the Rook grants strength and defensive power. The Bishop offers great magical ability, and the Queen is a mixture of all of these forms." We know all that, but what does the King piece do? "As for the King Piece, it is simply a power enhancement. You Magnus-" He gave me a pointed look. "-Should know just how powerful that can be."

Looking down at my left hand, I slowly nod my head. He's right, the Boosted Gear is simply a power enhancement. In the right hands… That power… Is dangerous.

"The King Piece can literally enhance the power of someone to an unknown amount. That is why it was never mass produced, it could increase someone ten times, maybe even a hundred times. Or even beyond that. In the wrong hands-" Gripping the Evil Piece tightly, he closes his eyes. "-It was feared that if those with malicious intents toward the government, they would cause an upheaval and cause great pain to the people." That… That's insane! The power that thing could grant someone… No wonder they kept this as a secret, if Ajuka had mass produced these… The Underworld would have destroyed itself. I mean look at the Old Satan Faction, a good number of them were High-Class. Like Diodora… If they had those King pieces, the damage alone… Shuddering I shook my head, I rather not think on that. Ajuka holds out his hand, and creates a magical circle and suddenly dozens of men and women appeared around us all. Though they were all holographic. "These people are all the top tanked Rating Game competitors. Aside from being original members of the 72 Pillars, they are all users of the King Piece. As a result the users are known as Ultimate Class Devils, I would even say they are on Super Devil status."

"What!?" We all stared at the Devil King in shock…. No way… These guys are that strong with the King Piece!? That shouldn't be possible… Right? There are only three Super Devils in existence. Sirzechs, Ajuka, and Rizevim. Sirzechs especially is powerful and is a monster when it comes fighting power.

"Is that true of everyone with a high ranking?" Sona asks with a calculating gaze…. That's a good question, to be honest I can't see Tannin doing something like this. The former Dragon King is way to honorable for crap like that.

"No, there are those who used their own power to reach the top. The former Dragon King Tannin, and Rudiger Rosenkreutz are just two examples. It's a trend among the reincarnated devils." Ajuka confirms for us. "It is quite sad, most of the game's management are also corrupt." A look of anger passes over his face. "Many of higher-ups are bribed, and work in conjunction with the users of the King Piece. It is very similar to competitions in the human world."

"Ajuka, you created the game and Evil Piece system. Why didn't you step in and stop all of this from happening?" I asked in confusion, seriously if he is that upset about it all… Then why didn't he stop it from happening? Hell why did he give out the King Pieces?

"I was just the initiator, I never managed the actual system itself. Which was a mistake, if I had kept a more hands on approach. Maybe none of this would have happened." Ajuka turns around and places his hands behind his back. I want to feel bad for the Devil King, but at the same time… I am not sure if I am able to. He is basically like George Lucas after he sold out to Disney. Sure he made a mistake but that is his own fault.

"Lord Ajuka, I have a question." Kiba crosses his arms with a thoughtful look. "Because of the King Piece, is that the reason why the top ranked contestants don't change much?"

The Devil King slowly nods his head. "Yes. They are in a state of flux, and they adjust accordingly. Because the old families control everything, they reap the benefits of it all. The Rating Games is just a competition for the old devil's top ranked players, so they can make money. As long as they're able to control the competition, they will always receive an increase in profits." Turning to face us, the Devil King looks quite disgusted. "It doesn't matter how powerful a reincarnated devil is. No matter how strong they are, as long as the King piece is in play the top ranked players will always win."

Sona fell to her knees in shock. "No… No." Eyes widening the Sitri heir shakes in shock. Saji and the rest of the Sitri crew rush to the black-haired girl, trying to comfort her in some way. Poor Sona, I feel bad for her… The news of the King piece is… Well it's quite a blow. Her dream, the school… Well with the King piece… It's all pointless, it means no matter how hard her future students would work… It would all be for nothing.

"If the people knew about this… It would shake the foundations of the Underworld." Saji muttered his eyes wide with shock.

"Does Sirzechs know about this?" Azazel asks with his arms crossed.

Slowly Ajuka nods his head. "Yes, he does. However this situation must be dealt with delicately, any rash act will unbalance the Underworld. Our opponents are numerous and cunning old devils; to keep the aristocratic society they value, they will do anything. To some extent they are even more difficult to deal with than the Old Satan faction. As the darkness of their hearts is much deeper. Despite the fact Sirzechs and I are Super Devils, there isn't much we can do."

Well… Damn, that's… I knew the Rating Games were connected to the economy in the Underworld, but if the games were this corrupt… Fuck. That isn't good, and I thought the Great King faction was bad. If the families controlling the Rating Games were this bad, then things could go bad if this situation wasn't handled properly. Though I think this all begs the question, what does Diehauser gain from all of this? He tried to reveal the existence of the King Piece to the world it seemed. Does this have anything to do with his cousin's death? Maybe…Rubbing the bridge of my nose, I let out a small sigh. Things are getting more and more complicated.

A grim look passes over Rias's face. "Lord Ajuka, why are you telling us this? Surely their has to be a reason to involve DxD."

Closing his eyes, Ajuka takes a large breath before letting it out. He sounded… Like this physically hurt him to say. "Because the one person who wasn't supposed to find out about all this did. Diehauser Belial. Diehauser unlike the others around you, fought by virtue of his own talent to become the Rating Games Champion. He never used a King Piece." Then how did get one? "To make matters worse, he is allied with Qlippoth. That is how Rizevim was able to take Agreas, due to his power."

"What!?" That… That… Fucking hell! You have to be shitting me, did he really defect? Why did he defect? Was it because of Cleria's death? Gritting my teeth in anger, I shook violently. I was already angry but now? I am seething. Diehauser, you didn't have to defect.

"The Champion… Actually participated in the attack? I can't believe it!" Rias's shoulders were trembling in shock and anger.

Xenovia frowns and sets her eyes in a glare. "He defected because he discovered the truth, he had time to think this through. These aren't the actions of a rash man."

Ajuka slowly nods at her words. "He has his own reasons for doing these things, the root of this matter it leads back to the old devils." That makes sense. It always leads back to people like them. The Great King faction, or the Old Satan faction. For some reason this all ties back to the older devils of the underworld? Seriously it seems like most of the problems are coming from them. "He simply saw the opportunity to act and he did."

"Ajuka. Why did he target Riser and Ravel?" Frowning I looked back at my blonde manager/girlfriend, she looked extremely curious as to why they were targeted. That is something I couldn't figure out, what is the purpose of dragging them into this entire mess?

"Wrong place at the right time." Ajuka told all of us… Really? They went through all of this because of… Random chance? "He was trying to call me out, that is why he used them. If something like that happens, I personally manage the situation. Because of his family's ability of Worthless, he rendered the retiring system of the Rating Game gone. So, I went to see why the Emperor would do such a thing." So… He wanted Ajuka, that's all…

"What did he want to talk to you about?" Azazel asked with a raised eyebrow.

"About the King piece, and he made it clear he has been cooperating with Rizevim. However… Having the Phenex siblings involved complicated things." Ajuka crosses his arms, as he looks at Ravel with a sad look on his face. "The tape you viewed, it was recorded with cameras used for surveillance by the management of the games. In some cases however, the higher ups view them as well."

Azazel frowns and slowly nods in understanding. "The conversation between Ajuka and Diehauser would have been seen by the higher ups, and because Riser and Ravel were there and heard things… Things about the King piece and various other confidential matters… If things aren't handled with the upmost care, they may try to get rid of the two siblings." Azazel left that to hang in there, and now it explains why Slash Dog and his team were guarding Riser…. However if they think they can take Ravel from me… I mean us they have another thing coming.

"Like hell they will." Growling loudly my arms shook violently.

"Let them come, we'll kick their asses." Koneko cracks her knuckles.

Ajuka has a wry smile on his face. "Calm down you two. While those old men, will do everything in their power to maintain the status que. Like they have done in the past." Frowning the Super Devil shakes his head in regret. "That is why the Emperor left them in my care, no one would act so rash against me." Diehauser protected them? I can't pin this guy down. "Do not worry, I will keep them safe. You have my word. Young people like you have bright futures, and shouldn't have your lives cut short because of the plots of old men."

"I…" Taking a deep breath, I bowed my head in thanks to the Devil King. "Thank you… Ajuka… No Lord Ajuka." I really owe this guy… He has been keeping Ravel and Riser safe from those who would kill them…. Other then that, Ajuka has done a lot for all of us. Me especially, if it wasn't for him and Wayland I wouldn't have my Promotion forms. Hell, the Devil King even helped create the weapon room in my house. Along with the container that has Samael's blood. I really do owe this guy a lot.

"Yes thank you." Koneko mutters her thanks, as the Devil King smiled.

"Lord Ajuka…" Sona who finally recovered from her shock, slowly stood to her feet and cleared her throat. "Lord Ajuka… What do you plan on doing to protect the Phenex family?"

"Everything we have discussed will be announced to the entire Underworld and the factions within the alliance.

"Wait what!?" He plans on revealing all of this? But… The foundations of the Underworld would be shaken to their core. Or worse… This could really do a lot of damage, there would be riots. Worse then what happened when the Hero Faction revealed how to unlock a Balance Breaker. We're still dealing with the ramifications of that issue. If Ajuka and the other higher ups reveal all of this… Well things are going to go badly. For a lot of people.

Sona's eyes filled with tears, as a distasteful look passed over her face. "This will come at a great cost."

Sighing the Super Devil just nods. "There will be a considerable number of sacrifices, especially given the reasons."

"Lord Ajuka, where is Diehauser now?" Rias asks with her arms crossed.

"He escaped, whether with Rizevim helping him or if it was the Evil Dragon Aži Dahāka. He didn't wish to stay long with me, or the Dragon King Tiamat." Ajuka placed his hands behind his back. "It would have been to dangerous to deal with us on his own."

Azazel clears his throat getting the Devil King's attention. "Ajuka just from looking at the video, it seems the old devils know of your conversation and they may question you. Are you prepared for them?"

"Do not worry I have prepared for dealing with them, I am a Devil King after all. I will not allow them to harm the Phenex siblings, or any innocent civilians. After all this is my fault, the current situation with the Rating Games is a result of my laziness. I will purify the games, and make sure this doesn't happen again." As Ajuka spoke a strange aura appeared around his body… And that is when I felt it. His power… Holy molly this guy is strong! Hell my knee's are shaking, and I can tell that this isn't even a fraction of what he is truly capable of… And that frightens me. Good thing this guy is on our side.

Azazel smirks and crosses his arms. "As expected of the Devil King. By the way, I have to know how many King pieces currently exist?"

"Nine in total, but I possess four. Including the one the Emperor obtained, and gave me. The other five are in the hands of high ranking devils, they must be collected. Though it will take time, years if not more to collect them all safely." Ajuka's aura vanished but I could still feel the power coming off him. "Things could go badly if I try to force the issue. Aside from the strength that the King Piece grants, there is a danger to it being used. If someone say like… You Magnus used it, the Piece may overload and endanger your life. Even if it didn't kill you… You would never fully recover." So, there is a danger from using the piece if you're already too powerful. Good to know they can be overloaded then. "However, you should all be careful. The old devils may try to come after you, or your loved ones if they find out what you know. In fact, if I were them, if I wanted to take down DxD. I would go after you Azazel."

That… That I guess is to be expected, Azazel is a threat to most people. Not because of his strength, but because of his mind and skills. Then there is his connections to the various faction leaders, hell he is one of the primary reasons why DxD exists. You know… He is also one of the more driving forces for peace between the Three Great Powers, hell he is the first one to suggest it all. Yeah if I was the enemy I would go for him first as well. That or First Gen Sun Wu Kong, or the top line fighters, like Vali, Sairaorg, Kiba, Dulio, Tobio, myself.

"It's funny, the god of destruction said that himself. But I've prepared myself just in case." Azazel shrugs his shoulders with a wry smile.

Wait god of destruction? Is Beerus real? Oh please tell me he isn't… I don't think there is enough sweets in the world to protect us from him…. Wait they are probably talking about a god of destruction here on earth… But who? There are too many in mythology to count.

"By the way, I heard you know the whereabouts of the Innovate Clear, and Telos Karma users, right? You used your own team, and it has something to do with the artificial dimension. Doesn't it?" Azazel asked with a smirk. Did Ajuka find the other Longinus users? If he did well… Damn. That's something the Grigori haven't been able to do, and they specialize in finding Sacred Gear users. "I always knew you plunged into strange things."

The Devil King shook his head. "Forgive me, while Sacred Gears are your area of expertise. I am best suited to understanding them." Before he could continue speaking, a magical circle appeared around his ear. "… This isn't good." Turning to look at us, the Devil King clears his throat. "You must return immediately."

"What happened?" Rias asks in concern.

Ajuka's frown deepens as he looks at Mason and me. "Magnus's and Mason's family and Ophis were attacked."

* * *

Wasting no time we all got back to the house, only to find it completely trashed. It looked like an epic battle was waged here. Of course it all paled to the damage we found… Ophis was gravely injured. Her clothing completely destroyed, all her limbs were broken and shattered. Her face and body covered in claw marks. To make it worse, her eyes were swollen shut and hair matted with blood. The moment we arrived, Asia began to work on healing her. However the damage is extensive, so it will take some time. Ravel had come back with us, but was taken back to her room by Koneko. Who also decided to stay with her, just in case. We also had two other people who showed up, Dulio and Crom Cruach. They arrived before all of us, and were trying to treat Ophis before we got Asia to help her.

Of course the biggest question we all had is… How did it happen? This house and area has been shielded, and re-shielded over and over again. Yet it keeps happening… We need to really to fix that situation.

"She was attacked in the underground, by the time we arrived the Evil Dragon who attacked her was gone." Dulio told us with his arms crossed. "He beat me here." The Joker of Heaven nodded his head at Crom Cruach.

The Evil Dragon was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, not even saying a word.

"Our best guess as to why she was hurt, she was trying to protect the Spectre Dragon egg. Hence why she didn't fight back." Dulio sighs and shakes his head.

Shaking violently I bit my lip hard enough to draw blood. Those cowards, attacking someone trying to protect a defenseless egg. Why did they take Ophis down, what could they gain from fighting her? Did they just want to beat her senseless, just to say they beat Ophis? "… What about my family…? Or Tosca and Valerie? Are they okay?"

"We found the two girls locked in your weapon room. Alongside your familiars, they were forced in there. My guess they were protecting them all." Dulio's arms are shaking violently. "We… We found Magnum, and Megan and Morgan… But…" Dulio stopped talking and looked down biting his tongue. "… You have to promise me… You won't flip out, though you have every right to." The angel told me as his eyes filled with pain. "The same goes for you Mason…" My brother and I didn't say a word, but everyone in the room could tell we were seething with rage. Gulping Dulio looks down. "T-They had to be taken to Heaven right away… Their injuries were severe…And… This was left for you Magnus." The angel holds up a large envelope that has my name on it, along with a heart.

Taking it I slowly began to open the envelope, as I did my arms shook in fear and anger. What in the world is this… I am afraid what this is in this.

"Magnus… Maybe you shouldn't-" Rias started to say but stopped, as I pulled out a handful of polaroid pictures, and a large piece of yellow paper.

Shakely Mason and I began to read over the paper. My skin turned several shades of blue at what I was reading. "Rizevim… He… He…" The letter fell out of my hands, my stomach began to do flips. Then we looked over the photos… I wish I hadn't… Falling to my knees I began to vomit…. Oh god… No… Fuck…Mason looked like he was doing the same thing… "Th-This…. It… It can't… b-be real…" My girlfriend's and friends surrounded all of us, in concern.

Dulio bent down and picked up the yellow piece of paper, and he read it aloud. His voice shaking with "Dear Magnus, how is my favorite Red Dragon of Domination? If you can't tell it's me Rizzy! I am doing well. So well in fact I have good news! I finally got my place set up the way I like it. I am so happy, and I want you my best friend to come on over for a little house warming! I dropped by your home to personally invite you, but you weren't there! So, I decided to invite your family instead..." Dulio stopped reading his skin turning whiter then snow. "… However your sisters, and clone brother were a little beat after my visit… Y-You-Your parents weren't… So, when your ready… Come and join us at Agreas. Love Rizevim… P.S. I left you some pictures of my visit, we took some wicked selfies. See you soon" Dulio dropped the paper. "Mary mother of God…"

"Magnus… Mason we're so sorry…." Rias's arms shook as they wrapped around my shoulders, however she gasped loudly when she saw the pictures I had dropped. "That… No... The monster…"

Kiba stared at the pictures in shock. "I knew Rizevim was evil… But this… This takes it to a new level."

"… What were in the pictures…?" Gasper shakily asks before gagging loudly. "W-Why woul-would he…. Do that!?"

Akeno covered her mouth in shock.

"That…. Bastard… I am going to… Murder Rizevim, if it's the last thing I'll do."


	106. Getting my parents back part 1

**Hey guys I am back and here is the start of the major battles to come, so I hope your ready for the quick little teaser we have here. The next chapter will have a lot of action. Almost non stop. We will also see some new stuff, and find out some things about certain characters we didn't know. Who they are and what it involves is for you to find out! :D So I hope your excited. Now I want to say thank you to everyone who has faved, followed, and reviews. I mean it really. I couldn't have done this without your support. Now onto the reviews!**

 **Merendinoemiliano: Glad you think so man, and trust me Rizevim isn't done with Magnus or the Maverick family yet. He has some nasty tricks prepared for everyone.**

 **Kamen Rider W: Thanks man, and trust me that is coming up soon. Also Adult Naruto? I would venture to say as a full grown adult, he would be a bit stronger. Though to be honest rating power between anime is difficult.**

 **AndroFic: Hey, happy to hear you like my stuff :D That means a lot, also I am a marvel fan and you have an interesting idea. I would be honored to work with you on that. I will message you later about it.**

 **Striker56: You mean you didn't hate him before? Yeah the bastard has crossed a line, and it only gets worse from here. Aside from that yep Riser and Ravel are fine and more of the corruption is being exposed. Who knows if that is the end of it... Most likely not.**

 **Anyway I will see you all in the next chapter!**

* * *

Standing in my room, I began my final preparations for the upcoming battle. Rizevim took my parents, beat… Among other things my siblings and clone brother, and greatly hurt Ophis. The bastard is going to pay for what he has done. Staring down at my hands I took in a deep breath before sighing. "Don't worry… I am coming to get you Mom… Dad." Rizevim has made many mistakes, but his biggest his taking and hurting my family. As I mentally prepared myself for the upcoming battle, everyone else were preparing in their own way. Rias and Akeno were both with me for a little while, but they moved on to help fix up the house. Rossweisse came by to talk briefly, and try to help console me. It helped a little bit. Koneko and Kuroka dropped by and just sat with me. Mason came by, and the two of us just sat in silence. The Church Trio all came by and offered to pray for me… Which offered me a strange comfort, so I took it. Kiba and Tosca dropped by on me, same with Gasper and Valerie. Both of the girls told me what happened in the house. They told me that my parent's forced them into the Armory. While my older sisters pushed Noble and Ragnarok in with them, and Magnum kept guard over them all…. And poor Ophis… She… She tried to keep the egg, and my family… Which led to her getting hurt as badly as she did…Focus Magnus… Focus.

The majority of the Sitri group is helping fix up the house, while Azazel and Sona are formulating a plan for the battle, I should be up there with them… But I can't think straight, so I was told to go and prepare myself for the upcoming battle. Which I am more then okay with. So what did I do to prepare myself? I gathered some extra weapons from the Armory. Or rather… A weapon I should say. I took the replica of Mjolnir. I have a feeling I am going to need to it for the fight. I was tempted to grab the vial of Samael's blood, or even the Nails of Helena but I left them both in the Armory. To be honest, the nails while useful… I rather not touch those again, not unless I had to, something about them just… Weirded me about. As for the blood of Samael… Just going near that thing freaks me out, despite the fact that it would be extremely powerful to use as a weapon. Frankly… I feel like I won't need it. Mostly because I plan on beating Rizevim and those dragon's to death, with either my bare hands or a giant hammer.

As I was preparing the there is a knock on my door, and when the door opened… Ravel stepped in with a worried expression on her face. "Magnus…?"

"Ravel, what are you doing here? You should be resting." I told my girlfriend with a worried expression. Seriously she should be in bed right now, sure she has recovered somewhat but she needs to regain all of her strength.

Looking down the blonde sighs, a depressed look on her face. Her long blonde curls hanging over her eyes. "I've rested enough… I… I want to help…"

"You can help by resting, you've went through-"

Ravel stomps her foot, and looks up at me with tears in her eyes. "No! I… I want to help you… I wasn't able to help you, not when you really needed it. Like back in Romina, or the fight against the Rebels…I…. And… If I wasn't hurt, then… Then… Your parents wouldn't have-" Ravel covered her face, her tears falling through her fingers. "I'm supposed to be your manager… Yet… Ye-yet... I can't even-"

Walking over to her, I wrapped my arms around Ravel and pulled her close. "Ravel… Its not your fault, this was Rizevim. Not you." Gently rubbing her back, I close my eyes. "As to not being able to help me? That's a load of bull. Ravel you are always there when I needed you, you give me one more reason to come back home." It's true, Ravel may not fight all the time like the rest of us but… She has done more then her fair share of fighting. She fought with the others back when the Underworld was attacked by the Jabberwocky. She handled herself really well, during the attack against the traitor magicians at the Aurous Academy. She even helped train with us all. Plus without her skills I would be running around like a chicken with my head cut off.

Slowly Ravel lowered her hands, and lifted her head to look up at me. "… Magnus… I want to be with you… always…. I want to be by your side, whether it's a hundred years from now, or a thousand."

"Ravel… You will. Because I love you." I moved to kiss the top of her head, but Ravel jumped up and kissed me square on the lips. As I stood there holding onto my girlfriend, my brain finally processed what she just said… I think Ravel pulled a Koneko and proposed to me, well… I am okay with that. Granted it doesn't change my plans of proposing, but damn some of these girls are getting ahead of me.

Slowly pulling away, Ravel looks up at me with a smile, her face completely red. "I-I love you too… N-Now go and rescue your parents, and… Promise me… Promise to come back safely."

"I will I promise."

* * *

We're finally ready, it took a bit of time, but we are finally ready. Almost all of DxD has gathered in the transportation room underneath my house. The ORC, the Sitri group, Sister Griselda, Dulio and the Brave Saints. Tobio, Kuroka and Le Fay. Sairaorg and Seekvaira won't be joining us for the assault, but that's because they are preparing to defend the Underworld. However in their stead we have Xander, Nariko, and Alex helping out. Though if they are able the rest of DxD will come and join us all. Right now we are getting ready for our assault. Despite the note that Rizevim left for us, we had no idea where the floating city of Agreas was. Or that was the case, but thanks to the work Vali's team… They found it. Turns out that is what they have been doing all this time. They had been searching for the location of Agreas, we all have in our own way. However Vali and his people finally found it. Which is damn impressive work, and since the enemy doesn't know we know where they are… We will have somewhat of an element of surprise… Though how much of a surprise could it be? If the enemy is expecting you to show up? Anyway right before we headed over to Agreas, Azazel gave us all the battle plan.

"Thanks to the help of the Vali Team, we were able to get the approximate coordinates of Agreas." Crossing his arms my mentor looks around at us all. "Ajuka is going to help transport us all there, however he can only send a limited number of people due to the barrier around the city." Also without the Devil King's help, we couldn't go through the barrier… I wonder, did Vali and his people find Agreas because Rizevim wanted them to? "Now, let me list the teams. First is the diversionary unit."

Sona takes a step forward. "That will be us, we will get their attention and create an opening for next team."

"I will also go." Dulio said with his arms crossed, with Sister Griselda and the Brave Saints all echoing the Joker of Heaven. With the Sitri group and the Brave Saints causing a distraction, things should go over well.

"Next is the assault team, which will consist of the Occult Research Club. Your job is to weaken Qlippoth forces, and rescue Magus and Maria." Azazel told us with his arms crossed.

Rias nods and takes my hands, squeezing it tightly. "We'll rescue mother and father, don't worry."

"Thanks Rias." Smiling at my crimson-haired fiancé, I let out a breath I was holding. Hold on Mom and Dad, we're coming. Looking at Mason and Gasper, I knew my younger brother is itching to go. Hell everyone is raring to get to it.

"Tobio, you'll go with Rias's group, but you will support them from the shadows." Azazel told Slash Dog, before turning his attention to Alex and his group. "You three will be joining me, we will be going into the generator rooms and we'll shut the city down." The fallen angel told us with a frown on his face. "Now Le Fay what will your team be doing?"

The small magician clears her throat. "He and the others will be standing nearby Agreas, he wants to make sure that Agreas and Rizevim don't get away."

Kuroka chuckles and shakes her head. "Vali wants to make sure they don't get away, he wants to settle things with that old bastard."

Azazel nods before looking at all of us. "Before we go, I have to warn you all. We don't know what Rizevim has planned, the crazy son of a bitch will most likely be expecting us all. We don't know why he took the older Maverick's, but we need to expect the unexpected with him." Taking a deep breath, our teacher looks around the room. "Pay attention, keep a clear head, but most of all… We need to get Magnus's and Mason's parents out of there! Which means don't show mercy with the enemy, crush anyone and everyone who gets in your way."

As the teams prepared to be transported, I walked over to Mason and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Little bro, you ready for this?"

"Yeah, let's go get Mom and Dad. Also let's kick Rizevim's ass for hurting our siblings and Ophis." Mason looks up at me with a determined look on his face.

Holding up my arm, my little brother smacked his against mine. "Rizevim is going to learn it doesn't pay to piss off a Maverick."

* * *

The moment we arrived the sounds of explosions were going off; the ground was shaking violently, and clouds of smoke covered the sky. It reminded me of a freaking war movie, from what I am able to tell we were on the West side of the central plaza. Close to a… Park. Seriously it's always a park… Or a run-down church. Shaking my head, I forced myself to focus. I can't get distracted here, not with my parent's lives in danger. Just from the amount of destruction going on, I knew that the distraction team were doing their job. A little too well it seems.

"Magnus I am afraid this is where we part ways." Tobio stood in front of me, along with Jin his dog. "I have my own job to do, good luck and get your parents and get out of here." The older guy held his hand out to me.

Nodding I took his hand. "I'll get them out don't worry, you just be careful."

"Aren't I always?" Smirking for a moment Tobio and Jin vanish without leaving a trace. They didn't even make a sound.

"According to our information, your parent's are in the government office. So, let's go!" Rias led the way to the office, which is past the park in the Northwest corner. We didn't fly, since we wanted to try and avoid the massive number of evil dragons that filled the sky. Quietly and quickly we made our way through the park, and shadows. Luckily for us, most of the enemy is heading to the diversionary unit. I would be worried, but those guys can take care of themselves. Finally after a few minutes we found ourselves in front of a massive and uniquely designed building. If I had to take a guess I would say this is the government office. Not because of the building itself, but because of the great number of evil dragons guarding the place. Also I can feel my parent's life energy coming from the building. Looking around I bit my lip, we needed to find a way into the office, but we couldn't walk through the front door. Not just because of the enemy guarding the place, but because of the big guy standing in front of the building. In the middle of the mass-produced evil dragons is an extremely large and long snake like Evil Dragon. The dragon's black scales seemed to suck up the light around him, his underbelly is a dark khaki brown. Despite his snake like appearance, the dragon has four legs, and four massive wings. Just staring at this dragon my body began to twitch, and not just because my dragon half wanted to tear this guy a part. No… This is the bastard who hurt Ophis and helped take my family.

Níðhöggr the Abyss Rage Dragon.

"This guy stinks." Koneko frowns, no kidding… But I know what you mean, the smell this dragon is giving off is… Intense… Also he is drooling… What the fuck? You know what… It doesn't matter, I am going to rip him a part.

A low growl escaped my lips, I could feel a few of my teeth shifting into fangs. I was about to jump out of cover when a harsh voice whispered in my ear.

"Don't Magnus."

Turning around I found Kiba with his hand on my shoulder, with Gasper doing the same for Mason. They aren't alone though, Asia took my left hand and Rias took my right. As Koneko gripped Mason's arm and shook her head. Soon our group were holding onto us both, trying to keep us from rushing out there stupidly. Which… Is working. Granted it doesn't mean I am not going to tear that Evil Dragon apart. Or smash him to bits with the hammer strapped to my back. Now how are we going to do this? Just walk forward an announce ourselv-

"Gahahahahaha! COME OUT ALREADY! I'M TIRED OF WAITING!"

Well who are to deny such a kind invitation? Looking around we all readied ourselves, summoning our respective weapons or armor or in some cases both. Stepping out of the woods, we all faced down the ugly looking dragon. Everyone who didn't have enhanced senses, began to frown and gag in disgust. Yeah, this guy smells worse then root rot, if you can believe that. Reaching around my back, I pulled the replica Mjolnir from my back and readied myself. However before I could do anything, the Boosted Gear appeared on my left hand and the gem began to glow.

" **Níðhöggr."**

"Ddraig? Gahahaha, been a long time since we last saw each other. You've become rather small!" Níðhöggr laughed mockingly at Ddraig, much like Grendel did. "I wonder… Do you taste the same in that form?"

Taste the same? The hell is he talking about?

 **Níðhöggr is a greedy dragon, he wants to have everything and anything. Including the flesh of other dragons. Níðhöggr and I fought years ago, and he took a chunk out of me.**

Wait… He… Eats other dragons? The guy is a cannibal!? Shaking my head I lowered Mjolnir to the ground. "You, you're the one that took my parents and hurt Ophis." It wasn't a question, I knew what this bastard did to my family and our home.

"That's right! Lucifer's son told me about a extremely tasty dragon egg, so he sent me in there. After I found Ophis I told her to give me the egg, but she wouldn't. I wanted it, so I used your mommy and daddy to get what I want. Lucifer's son gave them to me… After he had his fun with them of course. When I showed them to Ophis she wouldn't fight back, amazing don't you think?" Letting out a guttural laugh, the Evil Dragon continued. "So, I beat Ophis without holding back! Yet she didn't fight me at all, so I kept beating her! I bit her, stomped her, kicked her! Over and over again! Yet she kept coming back for more! So I happily beat her again! Which has been the most fun I've had in a while! But I didn't get to eat that egg!" The Abyss Rage Dragon began to drool even more so then before. "So I am quite hungry! I wonder what you taste like little Ddraig. After I am done eating you, and your little harem I think I will eat your parents!"

Taking a deep breath, I cracked my neck. "You shouldn't have done that." Activating the Welsh Ascension, I lowered my eyebrows and glared at the Evil Dragon. Pushing the energy of the Ascension into the hammer, I rushed toward the Abyss Rage Dragon. The replica of Mjolnir began to glow brightly as I swung the massive hammer. My weapon was blocked briefly as Níðhöggr created a magical circle in front of him. Yet the massive power behind the hammer pushed through the circle and smashed in his face. The attack forced Níðhöggr into the building. This was the signal for the battle to begin. My girlfriends, friends and brother all began to attack the evil dragons. Well Mason decided to join me in fighting Níðhöggr, which he is more then welcome to do. As we dealt with Níðhöggr, the others began to tear through the horde of dragons around us.

"Multi-Iron Maiden Coffin!" Akeno took off straight into the air, and launched her Thunder Goddess Armor off her body and onto several evil dragons. "Now shock!" The evil dragon's began to convulse within their coffins, however that wasn't the end of it all. "Now Iron Holy Lighting Dragon Gimp!" Wait what!? The iron armor began to reform around the mass-produced dragons, and took the form of… a gimp suit… To make it even weirder… A dragon made of holy lighting formed around them, and being controlled by Akeno she directed her new… gimps to attack their fellow evil dragons.

… I have no idea if I am freaked out, impressed she came up with this new move, or turned on by her? Most likely all three.

Gasper did something strange, instead of turning into his Balor form, beast or warrior… He began to fight as himself… What is he doing? Three evil dragons that were heading toward the half-vampire, just froze in the air. "Kiba! Pass me a sword!" The knight in our group tossed a holy-devil dragon slaying sword toward Gasper, catching it the half-vampire jumped into air and cut through the three evil dragons. Well shit. Looking around Gasper quickly avoided a torrent of fire, with a look he froze it and the dragon. Then the crazy little guy… ran up along the fire and stuck the sword through the black dragon's body. "I won't let you hurt my family!"

Koneko in her Shirone mode created her Kasha, and struck a large group of dragons turning them into ash. Moving one of her wheels of fire under her, Koneko sprung into the air. Kicked several of the evil dragons in their snouts, her touki imbued attacks snapped the dragon's necks . "Suck it douche dragons." Landing on the ground Koneko's cat ear's twitched around, flipping backwards my white-haired girlfriend landed on a evil dragon. Gripping it by the horns Koneko steered the dragon into one of it's comrades, right before they both turned into ash.

"It's time I try one of these new seals." Rossweisse held out her hand forming a magical circle, but this one is completely different from her other ones. This circle gave off a bronze like glow, and in the center is a giant 'M'. She must be using one of my grandfather's spells! This ought to be interesting. Giant bronze pillars shot from the magical circle, and floated around the evil dragons. "Now capture!" The bronze pillars formed a rather large cage, capturing the evil dragons. However that wasn't the end of it, the evil dragons in the cage were sapped of their strength and passed out. "I made a slight change to the formula, and added my own spin on things." As she spoke the magical circle in her hand, changed turning silver with a 'R' in it instead. "The cage normally just saps their strength, but my change has it so all that lost energy-" Extending her hand Rossweisse created another circle, released a large ice spike. "-Is fed into me. Thanks to my study of Magnus's Divine Dividing Gauntlet, I was able to make this change."

"Irina come with me, let's show them our combined might!" Xenovia lifted both Durandal and Excalibur above her head, both blades began to glow with golden holy power.

"Of course Xenovia! Hauteclere give me your strength!" The glowing holy sword increased the power of Xenovia's blades, making their aura grow even larger then before.

"Cross Crisis!" Releasing the energy, a golden cross of power struck through some of the enemy. Leaving nothing behind, not even ash or dust. However that isn't the end of the attack, Xenovia controlling the cross she redirected it and began to control it like a freaking puppeteer! Separating the cross into two separate beams of energy, she began to redirect the attack to places it would be needed. Covering both herself and the others.

Kiba dual wielding two holy-devil swords, cut through five evil dragons, all at once with the use of his acceleration technique. However what made it even more impressive, is the fact he struck their shoulders and head all at once. It looked like his blades spilt in three, creating six separate blades… Wait a minute! That's the Sandanzuki! His sword master Okita Soji created that technique! I know that because Kiba once demonstrated it for me, but he told me he would never use his master's style or technique. Though that changed recently, ever since Tosca came into his life. My best friend started to really change, and in a good way. Kiba started to smile more, and he acted with more care. Especially when he trained with Gram. More than that though, his skill with a blade increased fivefold and it shows here with the use of his mentor's technique.

Finally Rias and Asia moved in and at that moment, Rias lived up to her nickname the Crimson Haired Princess of Ruin. Her power of destruction completely surrounded her, and took the form of a large dragon. "Begone!" The Dragon of Destruction moved across the field, it's very presence eating away at the enemy forces. Asia following close behind Rias, created a bow and arrow from her Twilight Healing and fired off healing shots of light at anyone that needed it. Though it rarely needed to happen, at least right now. With these low-level thugs, Asia didn't need to heal too much. Though aside from healing, Asia summoned her dragons which began to do battle with us. The four formerly evil dragons were all marked with colored bands. Just so we knew not to hit them at all.

"Look alive Magnus, our dance partner is up and about!" Mason shouted getting my attention

Shaking my head, I turned my attention back to Níðhöggr who climbed out of the building. The sick bastard had a look of anger on his face, though it's hard to tell since I think I broke his snout in some way.

"You bastard! Níðhöggr snapped at me, his eyes glowing with furry. "I'll kill you! You damn freak!"

Frowning I cracked my neck, and turned to my little brother. "This guy, didn't he say he beat Ophis over and over again?"

"I believe he did big brother." Mason hold's out his guns, a glare on his face. "I say we make him pay."

Opening my mouth, I showed off my dragon fangs. "Agreed. Whatever he did to Ophis, we do to him. Only tenfold." Without another word, the two of us flew straight toward the Abyss Rage Dragon. Swinging Mjolnir around I blocked the Evil Dragon's claw strike, as Mason flew forward and shot Níðhöggr in the eyes and mouth. As the bastard roared in pain, I pushed his claw off the hammer and struck his snout again. The force of my attack pushed the dragon through the building once more.

"Death Cross!" Bolts of energy struck Níðhöggr's stomach, the force of the attack broke several large scales.

"Gahh!" Crying out in pain the Abyss Rage Dragon tried to get back up, but I quickly flew in and smacked him once more with my replica of Mjolnir. The giant hammer coursed with electricity, and poured into the open wound that my brother created. "GRRAAAHHH!" Roaring Níðhöggr twisted and writhed, his massive wings flapping wildly. "I'll kill you-" Before he could finish his sentence Mason shot him in the face.

"You hurt Ophis, she's one of our family!"

Taking the replica of Mjolnir, I focused on making it smaller with my magic. Once it shrank to an appropriate size, I placed it within my pants' pocket. Rolling up my sleeves with a grunt, my arms expanded became dragon arms. Holding up my claws, I ran toward the Evil Dragon. Jumping into the air I landed on top of Níðhöggr's head and began to claw at his eyes. "You are going to pay you bastard!" Níðhöggr shook his head, trying his best to dislodge me from his skull. Yet he couldn't shake me. As I clawed at the bastard how hurt my family, Mason flew around and kept on firing his guns.

"Magnus!" Flying into the building is Rias, wait if she is here then where is Asia? Oh wait there she is, she is riding on one of her dragons. "I want a piece of this Evil Dragon as well! It's time to use that technique!"

Frowning for a moment, I nodded and jumped off of Níðhöggr and deactivated my Ascension form. "Balance Breaker!"

" **Welsh Dragon: Balance Breaker!"**

As my red dragon armor surrounded my body, I gripped one of the green gems of my armor and tossed it at my fiancé. The moment she caught it the gem began to glow a brilliant green/red light. **"Transfer!"** In a flash of light Rias became covered in the scale-mail armor of the Red Dragon Emperor. Though this form is known as The Crimson Dragon Empress of Ruin Armor. Like this Rias has all of my powers, plus her own. Spreading her devil wings, which were covered in metal with crystal green membranes my fiancé began to build up her power. The black and red tinged aura of destruction combined with the power of the Welsh Dragon. **"Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!"**

Spreading my own wing's I flew next to Rias and began to build my power. **Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!"**

"Ready to end this dragon Magnus?" Rias asks looking at me, her voice becoming echoey through the helmet.

"You got it babe." Holding out my hand I built a large amount of draconic power. "Dragon Blast!/ **Penetrate!** "

"Extinguish Star!/ **Penetrate!** "

Both of our attacks struck the Abyss Rage Dragon with such blinding speed he never stood a chance. Our attacks ate away at his body, his black blood evaporated from the sheer intensity of our power. It looked like we finished the monster off for good but despite the fact he looked like a Draco Lich from Dungeons and Dragons. Níðhöggr still clung to life, barely though. Most of his bottom jaw is gone, his eyes are nonexistence at this point. His wings if you can call them that are torn and ripped so badly, you could hardly call them wings anymore. The Abyss Rage Dragon's left front and right back legs were now stumps and his tail is all gone. Blood, guts, and organs hung out all over the place, giving the bad smelling dragon an even worse smell.

"One more time Magnus." Rias told me with her arms crossed.

Nodding my head, I built up my energy again. "Let's end this-Wait what the hell!? You have to be shitting me, not again!" As we were preparing to finish off the Evil Dragon once and for all, something strange happened. His body began to pull itself back together, and soon Níðhöggr was back to normal.

Standing back to his feet Níðhöggr glared at us all. "That really hurt, but I have come back. Gahahahahaha!" Laughing loudly the Evil Dragon's squinted at us. "Bet your wondering how I came back?"

Mason, Rias and I all rolled our eyes. "Phoenix tears." Seriously we knew that they had mass produced fake phoenix tears, why do they act like this is a big surprise?

"Take all the fun out of it!" Níðhöggr snapped and revealed hidden… Somewhere are several bottles of the fake phoenix tears. "Quite convenient these little items, however it still hurt! So I am going to devour all of you slowly!" A black miasma appeared from his body, as he shook in anger… Did we trigger his Outrage mode? If so I'll need to use my Celestial power. The black cloud seemed to eat away at everything around him.

" **Magnus if that stuff touches you, it will eat away at you until nothing remains. And with those tears he will be even harder to kill."**

Frowning I shook in anger. "It doesn't matter, I will just have to kill him over and over again until he doesn't come back."

"Spoken like a true dragon." Appearing next to us is… Crom Cruach!? When did he get here? "I didn't come alone." Jerking his thumb behind him, my eyes widened at the sight of Magnum, Megan and Morgan. All three of them looking… well better, way better then they did…. Which is great! Though how did it happen?

"Crom Cruach broke into Heaven and gave us these-" Morgan held up a bottle of phoenix tear's and shakes it with a grin. "-He said we had a right to avenge ourselves, and get our folks back."

Megan slowly nods her head. "This bastard took Mom and Dad, he is going to pay for what he did."

"Your family took me in as one of their own, and treated me like their son." My double looks down in thought before glaring at the Abyss Rage Dragon, the Rising Gear appears on his left hand as his two swords magically appeared in a flash of light. "I will help them no matter what."

"I remember you three, the son of Lucifer broke you all and I didn't get a chance to play with you." The Abyss Rage Dragon began to drool as he stared at my siblings, before shaking his head and turning his gaze to Crom Cruach. "What are you doing here? I thought you left, oh well with the two of us together we can-Gah!" Níðhöggr never finished his sentence as Crom Cruach, turned his right arm into a massive black dragon claw and struck Níðhöggr in his face. Roaring in pain the Evil Dragon glares at Crom. Blood dripping from nostrils and mixing in with his drool. "WHY DID YOU HIT ME!?"

"You interfered with my goals by attacking Ophis, and you take orders from a being such as Rizevim" Crom Cruach turns his head, flexing his massive dragon arm. "You dragged others into this as well, others that had no point in being involved in this. For that you will pay." Looking up toward the top of the building, the strongest Evil Dragon glares. "Rizevim Livan Lucifer, you think to control Evil Dragons you won't be able to." As he spoke the wind began to pick up, making his long coat flutter wildly. "A true dragon must live to according to his own will, never let others constrain them. That is what it means to be a dragon, because you gave up that right Níðhöggr I will destroy you until nothing remains." Turning around to face me, the strongest of the Evil Dragons nods. "Go."

Wait what? Is he going to Níðhöggr on himself? I am not worried about him, but I am rather curious as to why he is sending us off? Did he want us to go and rescue my parents? Did he actually like my parents? "Are you sure?" When he slowly nodded his head, I bowed my head in thanks to him. "Thank you… Not just for this, but for getting my siblings help." As much as I wanted to tear Níðhöggr apart… I needed to focus, my parents needed help.

"Don't bow your head to me, I am just an Evil Dragon." Crom Cruach shakes his head and focuses his attention on Níðhöggr.

Rias dismisses her helmet a concerned look on her face. "Magnus, you and your siblings go and rescue mother and father. Take Asia with you, she may be needed to help your parents. We'll follow along when we can, for now just go."

"Are you sure Red?" Dismissing my helmet I stared into her sapphire blue eyes.

"Yes you idiot now go." Rias pulled me into a quick kiss. "Rescue my future in laws."

Nodding I flew over to Asia, who was no longer on the back of her dragon. Instead she was standing not to far off from us, listening to the conversation. "Asia, we need you to come with us, my parents could be hurt and may need healing. It'll be dangerous-"

"I'll come." Asia nods her eyes showing her determination. "They are going to be my parents to Magnus, I will do anything to rescue them."

Nodding I picked Asia up in my arms, and flew up into the sky, reaching out with my senses I could feel my parents. They were at the top with Rizevim, and Diehauser Summoning my helmet I took off as fast as I could. However I found my way blocked by the mass-produced evil dragons. That's it! "I who shall awaken, I am the Red Dragon Emperor who walks the path of light! I follow my Dreams, and have an Infinite Hope! I will become the Crimson Emperor! And will show you a bright new future!"

" **Dragon Promotion: Crimson Emperor!"**

As my crimson armor overcame my body, I flapped my wings forward. "Diamond Storm!" Multiple light feather's flew forward and struck the evil dragons, however they weren't budging More and more took their place, damn it all they need to move!

"Wind Shear!" A large gust of wind flew over me and cut straight through the horde, but they kept on coming.

"Gravity Orb!" Five black orbs came around me and attached themselves to the dragons, and began to crush them to death. "Don't worry little bro we're coming." Both of my sister's using magical circles, were flying right next to Asia and me. Mason followed suit, along with Magnum.

"No I won't let you go!" Níðhöggr roared and prepared to fire at us with a magical circle, but whatever attack he was building up vanished. As a black aura surrounded him.

Crom Cruach glares at his fellow Evil Dragon. "Your opponent is me. It has been a long time since I've used it, but I will let you experience my true form." Suddenly the entire area began to shake violently, as Crom Cruach released a strange pressure from his body. All of the fighting stopped and turned toward the Evil Dragon, and that is when it happened. His body began to change, his human flesh broke away and from his body an enormous black dragon crawled forward. His entire body radiated with a black and gold aura, his massive wings spread wide. Seeing Crom Cruach in his true form, my jaw dropped. He is majestic looking, like a Dragon King…. Why doesn't he have that title? Crom Cruach's true form is amazing to behold. He has four golden horns that seemed to form a jagged crown, while his two-toned eyes glowed with power. His black/gold scales shinned brilliant. Breathing out a small amount of golden flames, Crom Cruach raised his head. "Know you will know the strength I possess!"

… Back in Romina Crom Cruach told Vali and me, that the only difference between his human and true form is that his true form is better for intensity… I see what he means. The Crescent Circle Dragon let out a massive roar, which shook the very center of my being. I knew right at this moment… As powerful as my Celestial form is… It will be nothing compared to Crom Cruach… I may have had the idea first, but Crom Cruach achieved it first. He surpassed both Ddraig and Albion first in power…

Níðhöggr seemed to shrink in the presence of Crom Cruach, and let out a shrill scream of panic. The Abyss Rage Dragon did his best impression of a worm, as he tried to make himself look as small as possible.

Crom Cruach pointed at the black and brown worm and growled. **"How many of those so-called Phoenix Tears do you have? Ten? Twenty? Enjoy using them, because I will kill you again, and again and until not even your consciousness remains. No amount of greed will bring back from where I will send you."**

Níðhöggr trembled in fear, tears began to stream down it's face. Turning around the Abyss Rage Dragon turned tail and tried to run away, only to be stopped as Crom Cruach stepped on his tail. Picking him up the strongest Evil Dragon, tossed Níðhöggr through several buildings…. He did like he was swatting a fly… As interesting as this would be to watch, I had to rescue Mom and Dad. Flying toward Crom Cruach I bowed my head once more to him, as did Asia.

"Thank you Crom Cruach…. You didn't have to do… Any of what you did, but thank you."

Asia also bows his head. "Y-yes thank you so much."

"… **. Banana."** Wait what? The Evil Dragon lifts up his mouth in a motion that I knew all too well. It's a dragon smile. **"Thank you for the bananas. I now can see why Fafnir took all that damage for you, you are worthy."**

"I-I-I… Th-thank you." Asia nods her eyes filling with tears.

" **Crimson Dragon rescue your family."**

Without another word the massive dragon went after Níðhöggr. **Partner never forget what you have witnessed here. That is the ultimate form of a dragon who single mindedly pursued power. He will one day wish to fight us both, and on that day, you must be prepared for this form.**

No kidding, but until that day comes… I am glad he is on our side. Looking around, I found that my siblings were around me. "Come on gang, let's go get our folks!"


	107. Getting my parents back part 2

**Hey guys I am back and I know it's been while, but I've been busy. However I am back and ready with the next chapter! Which is only part two... Part three is coming out... Just no idea when yet. So I will get it out when I can. Now I want to thank everyone who has faved, followed and reviewed my stories. It means a lot and I love the support you guys give me. Now onto reading the reviews!**

 **Guest893: Yep yep, everyone is making their way over and what Rizevim wants is not** **pleasant. Let's just leave it at that.**

 **Merendinoemiliano: Thanks! Here is the next chapter!**

 **Evowizard25: Trust me I know what you mean, and to be honest... I was thinking of changing fight, and to be honest I felt like that Nidhoggr would be a huge fight. Similar to the Grendel and other Evil Dragon fights, but... I decided against it. Magnus's main focus is his parents, and since Crom Cruach stepped in to fight... He had no reason too anymore. Though I will try to change the Norse side of things, and expand the power of Norse gods and monsters.**

 **Amargi'sNodachi: Sorry about that, still hope you stick around :D**

 **PasiveNox: Thanks :D**

 **Striker56: Glad you think so and yeah Crom Cruach isn't really bad. He's just... Himself. That is the only way I can describe him. And if the cliffhanger got you, then your going to hate this! Ouch hope your jaw is okay xD**

 **Mooredogg: Wow thank you very much, I am so happy to hear that you like the story. :D I hope you stick around for even more!**

 **Alright I got some stuff to do and I have a question for you guys. I am going to see the My Hero Academia movie next week, now my question for you is this... If you had a quirk what would it be and would you be a hero or a villain? Also what would your name be? Let me know in a review!**

* * *

"Death Cross!"

"Wind Shear!"

"Gravity Crush!"

"Burning Dragon Claw!"

"Uh-Um… Heal?"

"…. I have no special move."

The six of us cut a bloody path through the evil dragons as we made our way to the top floor. We would have flown up to the top, but with all the fighting going on outside it's quicker to go through the building. Plus Rizevim may have had some kind of protection or booby trap in place. So it's better to be safe then sorry. Though as we ran up the stairs and through the various floors, we ran across evil dragons blocking our way. I had set Asia down in order to help fight. Normally I wouldn't have to, but we ran into a small snag. There were more Grendel copies, and they weren't alone. Rizevim had made multiple copies of other Evil Dragons. Like Ladon and Orochi.

While much weaker then their original counterparts, they are incredibly powerful still. Which meant we had to fight like crazy.

"Stay behind me Asia, no matter what." Holding my sword of light, I blocked an attack from one of the Grendel copies. Pushing back against the copy's fist, I threw my sword through it's chest. **"Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!/Longinus Dragon Blaster!"** Green energy escaped the center gem of my chest and destroyed the copy. Summoning my sword of light once more, I looked around to check on my siblings. Megan and Mason were working in tandem, both keeping their distance from the copy of Ladon. Megan would tear through the barriers it would set up, and Mason took shots it at, destroying the dragon's bark like scales. Meanwhile Magnum and Morgan fought the Orochi copy. Magnum using Almace to defend himself, and fought back with the icy power of Hrotti. The chains that ran along the demon sword, wrapped themselves around several of the heads and kept them pinned down. Morgan then would attack the pinned heads, and did her best to sever them. Asia stayed behind me, despite how strong she has become isn't a full combatant. Her dragon's remained outside with the others, and since Fafnir isn't able to fight just yet… She had to stay behind with me. Strange really… Out of all of us Asia is the least combative, though that goes with her sweet nature. Though when she has to, she can kick all kinds of butt when she has to. Like when she kicked Diodora in the nads, and flipped him over her shoulder. However she doesn't fight that much, she may train with us, but she doesn't fight. Which isn't a bad thing, but… I just want her to be able to protect herself, just in case.

"Magnus look out!" Asia shouted.

Being pulled back to reality, I summoned my golden lance of dragon slaying energy. Raising it up I blocked an incoming attack from another Grendel copy. Grunting I pushed the copy's fist away, and plunged the lance into it's stomach. "Thanks Asia I owe you!" Pulling the lance free, I dismissed and soon the lance became replaced with the Reaver canon. As a targeting sight appeared in one of my eye's, the dragon head opened up and charged with red energy. "Dragon Explosion!" The explosive power struck the copy of the Crime Force Dragon, and destroyed it completely. Panting I looked around, everyone seemed to be finishing off their Evil Dragon copies. "Alright let's get going!"

"You know if we keep running into these guys, we are going to have some problems." Morgan huffs out a sigh as she wipes some sweat off her brow.

Magnum slowly nods his head. "We only just recovered." Dismissing his magical swords, my clone brother rolls his shoulders.

"No more waiting guys, we have to get to the top." Mason cracks his neck. "Though why don't we crash through the celling to reach the top?"

"Shielded, and while I could go through I don't think I could take you guys." Which is very upsetting, to be honest I am sure Rizevim planned all of this. That means we have to play the sick fuck's game, if we want to get anywhere. "Come on let's get going." Turning around, I bent down and picked Asia up bridal style. Heading for the stairs I ran to the next floor, with my siblings following close behind me. When we got to the next floor, we found something quite surprising.

No evil or copies of Evil Dragons. Instead we found something else waiting for us all. Or should I say… Someone. Nihilus. Possessor of the Lost Longinus, Void Consumption and one of the last members of the RDK. This is the guy that stole my demonic power a long time ago, and turned me back into a human…. It's strange, but I don't think I would be who I am without him… It's really weird. However I can't focus on that, or how weird life is at times. What I need to focus on is taking this guy out. I beat him… Or killed him once before, I can do it again.

Turning his head, Nihilus slowly tosses off his red robe to reveal a tattered priest outfit underneath. "So many targets. Who shall I consume?" As he spoke a black circle appeared in the center of his chest. "The Armorer, two magicians, The Boosted Gear, The Rising Gear, and Twilight Healing. I can't decide whose powers to take first. To be honest though, I want to take your power. Red Dragon Emperor."

"Let's rush him." Megan leans over and whispers to me. "If we all take him, we can move on even faster."

"Agreed." I was about to set Asia down, when Mason steps forward and aims his guns at the white-haired guy. "Uh… Little bro, what are you doing?"

"This guy can absorb attacks, right? It would be a waist if we all just attack him, he's ready for it. Just look at him, he's got something planned." My little brother then turns to me, with a thoughtful frown. "You need to go ahead, you and Asia. To be honest we can't face Rizevim, the guy will tear us apart. So, go I'll take this guy myself."

Morgan shakes her head. "Mason this guy can absorb incoming attacks, someone else-"

"We can't waste our energy. Magnus is needed to take out Rizevim, and possibly Diehauser. Asia may need to heal Mom and Dad, you two will have to teleport them out. Magnum will be able to help Magnus. Which means one of us has to stay behind, and deal with this ass clown. That means me, the rest of you need to save your energy. I'll handle this guy."

He really thought this through. I really don't want him fighting Nihilus but… We don't have a choice… Rizevim has Mom and Dad, and knowing "Mason kick his ass and join us, as fast as you can." I didn't like this, but he had a point. "Come on let's go." Without another word, the rest of us all took off toward the set of stairs that were on the other side of the room.

* * *

 **(Mason's POV) :**

As my older siblings, and future sister in law left only one thought crossed my mind… What the hell am I doing!? I can't take this guy! Despite all my bravado, and talk of how I can handle this situation… I don't know if I can. This guy took on my brother, and beat him once before. Then he fought Gasper and got away clean. Both of them are way stronger then me, so what chance do I have? Sure I train with them all, but both possess powers that go beyond comprehension. My brother is a dragon in human form, with the Boosted Gear. Which is seriously overpowered and broken as fuck. Then add in Gasper is a half-vampire turned devil, with the power of the evil god Balor in him? How do I even compare to them? They are beyond human, while me? I am just a human with a Sacred Gear. Staring down at my guns, I steeled myself. I can't think like that, I am not them. I am me. That is how I gained my Balance Breaker, I am not my brother. I need to think, and act like me. Plus my grandfather was just a human, and he took on gods, fallen angels, and everything in between. I can do this! Taking a deep breath, I gave the Xemnas looking fucker a grin. "Alright let's dance!" Without a word Nihilus runs toward me, his body becoming a blur. Jumping backwards and avoiding Nihilus nearly crushing my skull, I fired two bolts of energy from my guns. My attacks unfortunately were sucked into the black hole on his chest. That's going to get old fast. Okay let's see if this works! Firing several more shots, I ran around the ex-priest as he absorbed my attacks. As he focused on that, I kicked the bastard in the back. Knocking him off his feet, and onto the ground. "Come on is that the best you got?"

"Annoying." Standing back up, the white-haired teen cracks his neck. "Promotion, Knight." Me and my big mouth. Flying straight up, I avoided being turned into paste by Nihilus's charge. Okay let's think about this, the guy can take powers from people. Then use it himself. Kind of like Rogue or Parasite. Only he can hold the power forever… How did Magnus beat this guy? Overwhelming power and fear… Yeah, I don't think I can do that. I am not a power maniac like my big brother. So, how do I beat this guy? Maybe if I get him to absorb something toxic? How though is the question? Also what would really work on him? "You won't get away, once I've absorbed your power and killed you. I will do the same to your brother, and the rest of your family." A large pair of dragon wing's appeared from his back, and he took into the air after me. Wait did he absorb some of the evil dragon? If so does that mean he's part dragon-Fuck! Narrowly avoiding the ex-priest's attack, we both began to fly around the room. Engaged in a dog fight, the two of us would take pot shots at one another. While Nihilus's attacks missed me, the guy took mine head on. Seriously he just absorbed my attacks and shot them back at me, so it felt like I was doing nothing but feeding him power.

Gritting my teeth in frustration, I need to come up with a plan to take this guy down. The question is how? How can I beat this guy? It's like he is taking everything in, and using it to make himself stronger-That's it! A plan began to form in my mind, this should work! "Okay you bastard, let's see how you like this!" Dismissing my Balance Breaker, and landing on the ground with a grin. I held out my arms. The ground began to shake, as multiple suits of armor appeared. Each one more, wielding different weapons and possessing various abilities and attributes. Though each armor had one thing in common, they all looked like dragons. Jumping for the first one, the armor wrapped around my body like liquid metal. Until it re-formed into its true state. The armor itself looked like my brother's Balance Breaker, though the coloring is blue, with black gems. In the armor's hand is a two-handed axe, that looked like it was made from ice. Rolling my shoulders, I quickly examined the armor. This should help, let's hope he takes the bait. "Try this on for size!" Rocketing forward I threw the axe at Nihilus, who just smirks at me.

"Like that will work." The black hole on his chest begins to spin, and the axe shrinks down and is sucked into him. My armor followed suit, and soon both it and the weapon appeared on Nihilus. Quickly looking over himself, the nut case examines his new set of armor. "Interesting, quite the power up. I wonder what it will be like when I take your full power." The black circle of his Sacred Gear appeared. "Now let's try this out." Rocketing forward, Nihilus swung his axe at me. Flipping backwards and avoiding getting chopped in half, I summoned another suit of armor to me. This one took the form of one of Kiba's Dragon Knight's, only with more flame like designs. The weapon for this armor, is a canon arm. A fireball the size of a basketball launched from the weapon. Nihilus swung his axe, cutting through the fireball which turned to ice on contact with his weapon. Dismissing his helmet, Nihilus eyes my armor and me hungrily. "I want your power." Flying forward, he tried to absorb my new armor. And me along with it.

"Well if you want it, come to get it!" Firing several more fireballs, I avoided the crazed maniac's frantic swings by jumping around or over his attacks. This guy is nuts! Seriously look at how he is swinging! It's like he is trying to kill me or something… Oh wait…

"Hold still!" Nihilus grunted as he absorbed another one of my attacks. Raising the ice axe over his head, and tried to cleave me in half.

Quickly jumping to the side, I redesign the arm canon to fire a blast of air. "Why would I do that?" Building up my attack, a small grin appeared on my face. "I rather like having my top and bottom half attached." Releasing a torrent of air from the canon, my attack smacked Nihilus into a wall, I released my current armor and summoned a new one. The armor this time looked more like the first armor I ever created, a sci-fi looking Chosen Undead armor.

Pulling himself from the wall, Nihilus shakes his head. "No more games, I will be taking your power now! Balance Break." Hell's freaking Bells! Several large black circles appeared around the room, and from them shadowy hands appeared. "I wished to use this on your brother. Did you know he took my hands, at the wrist. This is my way of getting revenge on him, my new hands will take him a part. Piece by piece."

"Wait Magnus did that? Man you must have really pissed him off." I knew Magnus beat and killed him… But I didn't know that. Guess my big brother doesn't tell us everything, then again who would tell their family they took someone's hands? "Oh well, you deserved it most likely." Seeing those hands… It changes my plans a little, but I can work with it. Just need to change a few things.

A look of annoyance passed over Nihilus's face. "Get him." All the arms shoot out toward me, and thus began the greatest game of tag that the world has ever seen. Seriously this is insane! The arms tried to tear my armor off, and place it on him.

Jumping up, with a jetpack appearing on the back of my armor. I took to the air, avoiding the multiple shadowy hands. Creating two pistols, I fired several attacks destroying the shadowy hands. "Sorry, no touching on the first date!" Zooming around the room, I watched as some of the arms began to tear a part my other armors. Then they would pull them into the dark circles, and reappear on Nihilus. Now's my chance! Ejecting from my armor, minus the jetpack. I changed the armor just as the arms pulled it part and added it to his ever-growing arsenal. The inside filled with spikes tinted in a very sickly green/gold color.

"You were a fool to take me on." More and more Nihilus adds onto his armor, the air arm canon appears on his left. While a pair of white crystal wings appeared on his back, followed by green and brown clawed boots. Finally the sci-fi Chosen Undead armor appeared, adding some thickness to his massive armored form. "You have done nothing but feed me more power." Stomping on the ground, the concrete cracked as large pillars of earth appeared around the room. Aiming his arm canon at them, he fired a blast of air that tore through the pillars. The debris launched out and struck me in the shoulder! Crying out in pain, I fell to the ground clutching my shoulder. "Your brother or 13 would have been better choice, at least they could have stopped me." Stomping toward me the ground shaking at his approach, Nihilus threw his axe into the ground near my head. Bending down and picking me up by my collar, the dark-skinned teen tuned his head to the side. "Before I take your Sacred Gear, I am going to beat you half to death." Thus began what I would call a very epic beat down. Punch after punch, kicked after kick. Why is the room spinning so much? Tossing me into the air, multiple shadowy arms grab me by the throat and toss me into a wall. Fuck that hurts… How does my brother handle this crap? "Any last words before I take your power and you die." Nihilus asks as he picks me up by the collar.

Spitting up blood I stared at the white-haired prick, then at his armor. A smirk on my appearing on my face… Okay it hurts to smirk, but I am going to do it anyway. "Yeah… Surprise!" A pair of golden knuckle dusters appear on my hands. Raising my fists I punched the bastard straight in the jaw.

"Gah!" Dropping me onto the ground, Nihilus touches his chin. "Why… Why did that hurt so much?"

Shakily standing to my feet, I turned my head to the side as my Balance Breaker appeared. "Because you psycho… What you tasted was dragon slaying magic." Panting heavily, I aim my guns at him. "Death Cross!" Golden energy shot out from my guns, and smacked into Nihilus forcing him even further back.

"That doesn't make sense… It shouldn't hurt me as much as it did, given your weaken state-" Nihilus screws up his face.

Spitting blood on the floor, I shake my head. "Don't hurt yourself thinking about it… The armor you took on has dragon properties, expect that last one. I laced it dragon slaying magic and poison. Then for good measure, I created spikes on the inside." Gesturing to the armor he was wearing, I chuckled to myself despite the pain. "That way it would stay latched onto you, oh and don't bother trying to get rid of the armor." As I spoke Nihilus tried to eject the armor, but found he couldn't. "The spikes dig straight through the armor, and into your body. So… Where were we? Oh right… Me kicking your ass." Firing another blast at the former priest, I couldn't help but watch with some sick satisfaction as he tried to absorb my attack. Only for it to back fire on him. As Nihilus cries out in pain, I shot him again. "Your greed got the better of you, that's why you lost."

"…. Yo-You bastard." Coughing Nihilus tries to stand back to his feet, but I kicked him back onto the ground.

"Don't blame me, blame yourself." Stepping on his chest, and being careful to avoid his black hole. I aimed my gun at his head. "This is what happens when you only take power, and don't earn any of it." Raising the gun, and stepping off his chest. I walked around Nihilus and kicked him in the head, knocking him out. "You're a greedy fucker and a horrible… Evil person, but I am no murderer." Staring down at his armor, I fell to my knees. "Of course… That may not be true in an few minutes, if I don't get that armor off you…" Dismissing my Balance Breaker, I created a large knife and began to pry the armor off his body. While slowly removing the armor with spikes. "… I hope the others are having an easier time then me-" Suddenly the entire building began to shake violently. "-Oh what now!?"

* * *

 **(Magnus's POV) :**

As we ran up the next set of stairs, I couldn't help but worry about Mason. Sure he can take care of himself, but against someone like Nihilus? I am worried, and I knew the others felt the same. However we didn't have time to worry about that, we had to preform a rescue mission. Still… I am worried about my brother. Hell I am worried about everyone, but… Mason is on his own right now unlike the others… Oh god, that reminds me. What is Rizevim doing to my parents right now?

"Don't worry Magnus, Mason can take care of himself." Asia said touching my helmeted face, interrupting my thoughts. "We'll also get Mom and Dad back, don't worry."

Smiling beneath my helmet, I nodded my head. "You're right… Thanks for that Asia."

"If you two are done, we have some parents to rescue." Morgan clears her throat gaining our attention. "Though, thanks Asia. Now come on."

Without another word we continued to run up the stairs, until finding another room… This one, much like the last room contained no evil dragons. Instead it has someone else from my past. Raynare, and she isn't alone. With her are two fallen angels, but I have no idea who they are. The first one is a blue-eyed blonde in pig-tails and a black bow in her hair. She is wearing a gothic lotia outfit with frills, with a large black bow on the front. A large green gem imbedded in the collar, she also has on white stockings and black shoes. The second fallen angel is completely different looking from her counterpart. She has long navy-blue hair, yellow eyes and pale skin. She is dressed in a very… Ahem tight marron trench coat, with a wide collar. A white t-shirt, with a gold necklace. She wore a marron miniskirt and heels.

"M-M-Millet and Kalawarner!" Trembling against my armor, my blonde girlfriend stared at the two in shock.

"Well if it isn't little Asia." The blonde one sneered. "And look it's the Red Dragon Dork."

The blue-haired fallen angel brushes a strand of hair out of her face. "Be careful Millet, we were killed by Gremory for mocking him once before. Or did you forget?"

"I didn't forget Kalawarner! But she isn't here and we're stronger then ever!" Stomping her foot, the now named Millet glared at the taller fallen angel.

"So are they, we've only recently been brought back."

"Enough you two." Raynare snapped before she turned her attention back to us. "Magnus, 13, Asia and Magnus's sisters. Welcome." Placing a hand on her hip, the woman that murdered me smirks. I don't like that smirk, when she smirks like that… Bad things happen.

Turning to looking to at Magnum, I didn't need senjutsu to know what he was thinking. It was evident all over his face and body. He is terrified and angry. I don't blame him, because I feel exactly the same way. Then of course Asia…She is shaking in my arms. Pulling the blonde closer, I glared at the fallen angel and gritted my teeth. "Raynare I don't have time to play, so step aside or I will make you."

"Magnus, my sweet boy. No." Still smirking the fallen angel creates a spear of light, and holds it out in front of her. "This is where you die for me, like a good boy."

"Don't leave us out. We need our revenge against Gremory, and killing him will do it." Kalawarner smiles a sadistic smile, and creates a sword/spear made out of light.

Millet did the same thing, and glares at us. "That's right, we're going to get pay back against that bitch!"

Taking a deep breath, I look around the room and at everyone in it. "Three of them… Five of us…"

"We have to spilt up little brother." Morgan frowns as several magical circles appear around her. "You know how to teleport right?"

Uh… "A little, but I am not an expert at it or anything."

Megan just nods and creates a bronze circle and places it in my hand. "Use this, and get Mom and Dad out. Got it? We'll handle these clowns."

"Clowns!?"

Magnum slowly nods his head. "Their right, we can handle… This. I have some unfinished business with Raynare."

He isn't the only one, but… His need is greater then mine. Yeah Raynare killed me… And Asia… and that alone is enough for me to kill her. However, Magnum was tortured, and raped by this crazy bitch. His life made a living hell by her. So… Yeah Raynare is all his. "Fine… Just be careful you three, and follow when you can. Asia let's go."

"R-Right… I'll pray for you." Asia told my siblings with a steadfast look.

"Save it for them, their going to need it more." Morgan places a hand on her hip, and winks at Asia. "Just take care of our idiot brother."

"I'll do my best." Asia nods as she holds onto me tightly.

Rolling my eyes I turn to the exit. "Thanks for the support sis. Asia… Let's go."

"R-Right!" Asia looks up at me with a smile.

Spreading my wings of light, I took off but not without a quick glare at Raynare. "If they don't kill you, I will."

"I'm looking forward to it sweetie." Raynare winks at me with a vicious smile.

* * *

 **(Magnum's POV) :**

As my original/brother flew off with one of his future wives, I turned my attention back to my former torturer and oppressor. "Megan, Morgan, can you both handle those two?"

Megan turns to me and gives me a grin. "What kind of question is that? Of course we can handle this." Megan's grin soon vanishes, and it is replaced with a concerned frown. "The real question is… Can you handle her?" Nodding at Raynare the older girl places a hand on my shoulder. "If you want Morgan or I can fight her."

"No… She's mine." Shaking my head, I drop into a fighting stance. Both of my swords at the ready. "Just keep her goons off me."

Morgan smiles comfortingly at me. "You got it little brother, okay Millet is mine. You can have the blue-haired bimbo Megan."

"Hey I resent that! I am not a bimbo-" The fallen angel tried to argue but Megan held up a hand.

"Sweetie, the adults are talking. We'll get back to you." Clearing her throat, Megan turns back to her twin sister. "Morgan, I wanted Millet. You can take boobzilla over there." As the twins argued, the fallen angels just stared at one another in shock. Not really believing what is happening, and personally I don't blame them, but when Megan and Morgan start arguing like this… It's best to stay out of it, I learned that lesson the hard way.

"Please you just want Millet, because I want to fight her." Morgan rolls her eyes. "Let's just settle this the old-fashioned way."

A smirk crosses Morgan's features. "Fine by me. Now raise your dukes." Both sister's raised their hands, and began… a rock, paper, scissors game. "Rock, Paper, Scissors, Shoot! Damn it we tied… Let's try it again!"

"Rock, Paper, Scissors, Shoot! A tie… Again!?" Megan shakes her head in annoyance. "Let's try that again." The two continued this for a couple of minutes… somehow always ending up in a tie.

Shaking in anger, Millet stomps her foot. "Will you two just-"

In the middle of their tenth bout, the twins smiled evilly. "-Scissors, Shoot!" Turning to face the fallen angels, both Megan and Morgan created two large magical circles. A massive torrent of flame launched toward the trio of former angels. Raynare, Millet, and Kalawarner scrambled to get out of the way. "Magnum go get Raynare, we'll keep the idiots at bay!"

Wait… This entire thing was planned? I am not sure I am impressed or frightened. They were able to plan this out without even saying a word, is that a twin thing? If so why can't Magnus and I do that? Is it because I am a clone? Or because we haven't spent much time together? Oh well, it doesn't matter. What matters is… Raynare. Can I do this? Can I beat her… After everything she has done… can I even face her now?

"What's the matter 13? Are you afraid of little old me?" Smirking Raynare places a hand on her hip.

My stomach started to do back flips at that smirk. "N-No… Not anymore. Balance Breaker!"

" **Rising Dragon: Balance Breaker!"**

As the mass of power known as the Golden Rising Dragon formed armor around me, I charged toward the fallen angel. Raising my fist which ignited with golden energy. "Take this!" I try to punch the fallen angel, but she dodges the attack by flying straight up.

"Is it me or did you get slower? What's the matter afraid of little old me?" Mocking me, the fallen angel tossed her spear of light.

Flipping backwards and avoiding the attack, I glared at Raynare. "Shut up!" Going after her, I raised my gauntlet covered hand the gem glowing brightly. **"Rise! Rise! Rise! Rise!"** I expected the rush of power, but nothing happened… What's going on? Typically the power of the Rising Gear lowers someone's power while building mine and my allies. Yet… Nothing happened this time, it's like she is immune to my Sacred Gear… That's impossible right? I mean Rizevim can do that, but he has the power to block Sacred Gear abilities or powers.

"Surprised? Lord Rizevim created a block against your powers for me. Meaning… I'm immune to you." To demonstrate this point, Raynare flew forward and kicked me in the face. The force of her kick destroyed my helmet, and sent me crashing into the ground. "Poor little 13, you come so far. Yet you are still weak." Reaching behind her, Raynare pulls out a jagged knife. The knife's obsidian blade seemed to suck up the light around it. "Do you remember this knife? It remembers you."

Paling slightly at the sight of the weapon, my mind went blank at the sight. "N-No…"

"Oh yes! Let's start with my favorite spot!" Pain flashed through my mind as the knife struck my shoulder, bypassing my armor I hate this damn knife! It was enchanted with dragon slaying magic, which of course hurts! Landing on top of me, Raynare created a spear of light and held it against my throat to keep me from moving.

"Magnum!" Morgan and Megan shouted, both of them tried to get to me but were cut off by their opponents.

Millet created several orbs of light, that exploded around Megan. Forcing her away from us both. "Sorry but your ours now!"

"That's right now you bitches will pay for calling me a bimbo!" Kalawarner created a golden spear, and blocked a magical strike from Morgan. Spinning around the fallen angel created multiple spears of light, and launched them at the bronze-haired woman.

Raynare smirks at their reactions, and shakes her head. "It's cute they think you're a person, but we know the truth… Don't we?" Bending down with an evil look in her eye, the fallen angel twists the knife in my shoulder. Pulling the knife free Raynare tossed her spear aside, just as she prepared to attack. I summoned Hrotti and swiped at her despite the pain. Raynare jumped out of the way with a glare.

I climbed back to my feet, using Hrotti as a crutch. "I… am a person!" Extending my left hand, Almace appeared. Spinning my swords in a quick flourish, I charged straight toward the fallen angel. Raising Almace and Hrotti, I swung both swords in a overhead strike.

Eyes going wide, Raynare holds out her knife and… Her power over light extended over the blade, and created a long katana. Blocking my initial strikes, the fallen angel pushes back but found we were locked in a stalemate. "Well where did you find this strength?"

Gritting my teeth in frustration, I managed to kick Raynare in the stomach and sent her flying. "I'm not going to tell you!" Taking off after her, and swinging Hrotti toward the fallen angel. "Capture!" The chains that were wrapped around the sword came off, and raced toward my opponent. Righting herself in the air, Raynare sliced at the chains trying to protect herself from their icy grip. Pulling Hrotti back, and spinning in the air I kicked the fallen angel to the ground. However she landed on her feet, and recovered faster then I thought possible.

Extending her blade Raynare smirks at me, using her sword of light the fallen angel launches crescent waves at me. Dodging or smacking the attacks away from me, I grit my teeth in annoyance. I can't keep this up… My shoulder burned and ached, and it would only get worse the longer I fought. I hate dragon slaying magic! "Losing steam 13? What happened to all that strength? You really are pathetic, but I shouldn't have expected anything less from a puppet."

"Shut up!" Shaking in anger, I race toward the smirking Raynare… But that was my mistake, because the moment I got close she stabbed me through my shoulder again! Only this time, the weapon went all the way through my shoulder.

Clicking her tongue Raynare shakes her head, and lifts me up. "Did you forget all the lessons you were taught? Your pathetic, a copy, nothing. Looks like I'll have to remind you, and this time. You won't forget it." With that said, Raynare tossed me into the air and preceded to stab me through various parts of my body. As the dragon slaying enhanced sword cut through my armor and flesh, my mind filled with images of similar times.

* * *

 **(Flashback) :**

" _Grhh…."_

" _Relax sweetie, we're almost done." Raynare purred as she slowly dug the black knife deeper into my shoulder._

 _Panting heavily, I stared at the black-haired woman with tears in my eyes. "W-Why…" I croaked out, my voice hoarse from the screaming._

" _Why?" Reaching up the fallen angel cups my chin, and squeezes my cheeks. "Because you have his face, the face of the man I hate." Smacking my face, Raynare shrugs her shoulders. "But if that doesn't suit you, here's another reason." Grabbing the knife, Raynare gives it a vicious twist. "Because. I. Can. You're an object 13, a weapon made for our purposes. You have no life outside of this, you should be grateful for the privilege of just being alive. In fact… Thank me for your life."_

 _Bowing my head, I grit my teeth in pain. Doing my best not to pass out. "I… Thank you Lady Raynare…"_

" _Good boy, after this. I think you've earned a little reward." Just from the look in her eyes, I knew what followed next and I dreaded it more then the torture. "But first…" Removing the knife from my shoulder, Raynare grins evilly, as she slowly looks over her implement of torture. "Let's play my favorite game: How long will it take you to scream?"_

… _Not very long._

* * *

" _Pathetic dragon get back up." Staring down at me with a hateful glare, Diodora holds out his hand a magical circle forming. "I said. Stand back up you filthy beast!"_

 _Struggling I got to my knees, and the moment I looked up at the pure-blooded devil I was forced onto my back. "Grh!" Gritting my teeth in pain, electricity coursed through my body. I did my best not to scream…. I am not allowed to scream… Or speak out of turn… If I do, it will only make things worse for myself._

" _Who said you could look at me!?" Diodora's eyes flashed with rage. "You dragons are all pathetic brutes, and must be taught your place."_

" _Be gentle Diodora, I get it after you. I don't want my toy broken… Too badly." Raynare calls out from her perch._

" _Fallen angel bitch, I will do as I please." Snarling at her Diodora's attention was now off me._

 _Panting heavily, I tried to catch my breath. Whenever they argue, it gave me a chance to steel myself… Before it continued, this typically went on for a while. If I wasn't forced to fight against them, or we were out on missions, I had to go through this. Raynare was the one that usually… taught me lessons, but others would do so when they wanted to. The only ones who didn't care for such things, were Alex, Nariko and Xander. Though the latter of the three didn't because he considered it dishonorable, not because he cared if anything happened to me._

" _Well lookie here!" Oh no… Not that voice…Coming into view is Freed the mad ex-priest. Grinning like a maniac, he stomped on my hand with a look of perverse pleasure on his face. "Hiiii 13! How are you doing?"_

 _Gritting my teeth I kept my head down…. I can't do anything otherwise, not even speak otherwise… I will only make it worse for myself._

" _Awe, don't you know it's rude not to answer when someone is talking to you?" Freed pulled his foot back, and kicked me._

 _Falling onto my side, blood filled my mouth. Coughing out the contents of my mouth, I shook my head. Don't give into him…_

* * *

 **(End of flashback) :**

Crashing into the ground my armor shattered, and my swords fell out of my hands. My mind was brought back to reality, by the pain coursing through my body. Gasping for air, my body twitched in pain as my blood poured from my body. I'm… Dying… Aren't I? As I laid there trying to catch my breath, Raynare floated above me with an evil look on her face.

"Like I said you're just a copy, now before you die. You'll tell me, where is he?" Raynare stared down at me, her arms twitching… Who? Magnus is gone upstairs… Wait… Didn't she ask me this when she attacked the house…? I thought she was looking for Magnus back then too…But if she isn't looking for him, then who does she mean? "I see I am not going to get answer out of you." Sighing Raynare shakes her head in disappointment. "Oh well, it doesn't matter. I will find him. Now our play time is up, I expected more. Especially with those swords, but in the end… A copy is nothing compared to the original. Even if they were a loser to begin with!"

Raynare without another word, flew toward me with the intent to end my life… I had to wonder… Is she right? Am I nothing but a fake… A copy… Maybe I am not a person… Maybe… I don't have a soul…

 **Snap out of it Magnum! We are the Rising Dragon! We shall Rise above this! Now snap out of it, and kill the fallen one!**

"…Glyndŵr? " Staring down at my gauntlet covered hand the blue crystal glowed harshly.

 **You are possessed by my power, if you didn't have a soul then how am I here? Now let us overcome this Magnum, like true partners!** The Rising Dragon let out a roar so loud, that it shook me to the very core. **Magnum you are more then a copy, your problem is your trying to be like Magnus. Do not be him, surpass him! You may wield a mass of power, but it doesn't suit you to use it like armor. Use your power as you see fit!**

Eyes widening I felt my body fill with strength. Whether it was my second wind or just Glyndŵr's words of encouragement, but I got a boost of energy! Blocking out the pain, I rolled out of the way just as Raynare struck the ground. Flipping back to my feet, I looked around and quickly picked up my fallen blades. "Raynare… You're wrong about me-" My blood slowly dripped onto the ground as I spoke… I feel like I could pass out at any moment, but I had to do this. "-I am not a… A thing!" A golden glow formed around my body and pushed outward, shaking the very ground we stood on.

* * *

 **(Mason's POV) :**

"Damn you're heavy." Grumbling I flew up the stairs with Nihilus over my shoulders, the moment the building shook I knew I had to get a move on. Whatever was happening was big. I had managed to pry Nihilus's armor off, so he wouldn't die anytime soon. Though if he didn't get medical attention he could die. Once I got to the next floor my jaw dropped in shock… "Holy cow…" Magnums is facing down Raynare, and he is glowing… Brightly… Like… Brighter then the California sun during the summer. Looking around I found my older sisters, and two fallen angels I didn't recognize watching the scene as well.

 **(AN: Play You Say Run)**

"… I am not a weapon, or a thing, I have a name… Magnum… Maverick! I am the Rising Dragon, and I will defeat you! Slide… Balance…. Break!" As he spoke the golden glow began to take form, his hands became incased in fingerless armored gauntlets. While his legs and shoes were became covered in gold dragon armor, with blue crystals. To top it off his upper body was covered in a unzipped copy of his old red robe, only the color is gold and the zipper and weird bobbles were crystal blue. Suddenly Magnum vanished from sight and when he reappeared he was now behind the blonde fallen angel. The gothic lotia girl turned around but was knocked into the ground, Magnum had kicked her in the face. His attack knocking her out. **"Rise! Rise! Rise! Rise! Rise! Rise! Rise! Rise! Rise! Rise!"** Taking power from the knocked out fallen angel, my older brother's clone glared at the blue-haired fallen angel.

"No you don't-" She never finished her sentence as Magnum's elbow found a new home… In the middle of her face…. He totally took our sister's kills… He's a kill stealer!

As she fell to the ground, Magnum directed his attention to Raynare and cracked his neck. "You're next."

Paling Raynare seemed worried for a second. "L-Like some fancy power up will beat me, your half dead and did you forget? Your powers won't work-" The fallen angel's eyes widened, and she quickly flew into the air. Because right where she was standing was now a massive hole, and in the middle of it is Magnum. Both of his swords were stabbed in the ground, pulling them free Magnum took off after her. His golden coat looked like a pair of wings as he flew into the air. Swinging Almace, he charged the sword with light and when it struck Raynare's sword… It…Shattered her weapon. "W-What!?"

"You underestimated me, and now you'll pay for your mistake Raynare!" Spinning around Magnum kicked Raynare in the stomach, knocking her back and against a wall. Tossing Hrotti into the wall just above her, the chains popped off the blade and wrapped around her arms and body. Raising Almace into the air, the copper-haired teen gathered light energy around his sword. Which spilt off into thirteen separate swords of light. Swinging Almace down, the swords all raced toward the fallen angel and stabbed her in non-vital areas. Panting heavily Magnum's body shook and then he fell to the ground. His new Balance Breaker vanishing.

"Magnum!" I quickly dropped Nihilus and run over to check on my brother, Megan and Morgan followed suit. Bending down we checked him over and… It didn't look good… He's bleeding from several stab wounds, and… Well… I think he's dying… No scratch that… He's going to die… It was only a matter of time.

"Come on little brother, stay with us." Morgan gently slapped his cheeks as his eyes started to close.

"Don't fall asleep, stay awake… Mason!" Megan shouted getting my attention "Can you make something… That heals?"

"Uh… I don't… I don't know… I… Can try…" I tried to create something, but Magnum placed his hand over mine. Staring at one another, we both knew there was no point.

"N-No… Don't… It's too late… Lost… Too much… blood." Magnum slowly shook his head.

Morgan bit her lip. "No way, we can teleport you or… We can give you a transfusion-"

"I… I don't think we can…" Megan stared at Magnum her eyes hardening. "I don't think we can do anything…"

Slamming my fist into the ground, I shook in anger. "If only I had gotten here sooner…"

"Don't… Worry… I'm… not upset… I get to die-" Magnum tried to speak but soon he started to cough.

"I wouldn't go giving up the ghost just yet." Huh!? Turning around we found a strange sight…. Walking up to us is a tall bearded man, dressed in dark clothing, and wearing a wide brim hat. Before we could question him, the man smiles and removes his hat. I don't know why, but… I felt kind of reassured from that smile. It was like… A promise that everything would be okay. Who in the world is this guy? "My name is Isa, and I am a here to help."


	108. Getting my parents back part 3

**Hey guys been a while huh? Sorry about that, I've been struggling with some things, here and there. However I am back and here is the next chapter! Now I want to say thank you guys for the support, it means a lot to me. Really the faves, follows, reviews, and those who just read the story. It means a lot to me, same with people who just PM and talk. I really couldn't have done with this without you guys! So thank you from the bottom my heart! Now onto the reviews!**

 **Dunedan: Yeah she really did :D**

 **Merendinomiliano: If you liked them, then you will like the next two chapters!**

 **Striker56: That is good :D This chapter is short as well, but I have my reasons. I will be doing a long chapter soon, and you have some theories huh? Well I would love to hear what you got on your mind.**

 **Mooredogg: That makes me happy :D Thank you very much, and since you wanted more... Here it is!**

 **Bubbattmax: I am sorry I couldn't hold your attention D: I hope you do come back one day though.**

 **Now I got some work ahead of me... *Looks at the next chapter, and begins to sweat* ... This isn't going to be easy... I got some work to do. Oh well see you guys in the next and final chapter for this arc!**

* * *

Flying along the stairs, hallways and multiple different rooms, Asia and I made our way to where my parents should be. Surprisingly, there was no other giant surprises waiting for us. I have expected to run into… I don't know the Four Horsemen or someone else from my past. Hell I kind of expected Kokabiel to make an appearance, yet none of that happened. Sure there was a few of the minor evil dragons, but nothing I couldn't just blast through. It made me worry though… It all seemed… To easy. Which sent shivers up my spine. To make it worse… I feel like someone is watching us, I couldn't sense anything out there… But it really did feel like someone was watching.

" _Good day people of the Underworld. I am Diehauser Belial, and I have returned."_

Freezing in place, both Asia and I looked up at a speaker both of us going pale. Diehauser… He is here? This isn't good. Looking around, Asia and I both found several monitors showing the Champion. I wonder is this broadcast being sent all over the Underworld? If it is... What is Diehauser up to? Could be trying to… Oh no that isn't good… Not good at all…. Diehauser don't do this please, does he know what kind of chaos he is unleashing? Does he even care? No... Of course not... He wants his revenge...

" _I have something I must tell you, the good people of Underworld. You must know about the hidden darkness of the Rating Game."_ As Diehauser spoke a serious expression took hold on his face… He really is planning on doing it… He is going to reveal the truth, this will not end well… All the chaos that Ajuka wanted to avoid… It's going to come to light, the truth about the Rating Games and the King Piece.

Gritting my teeth in anger, I sped down hallways and up the stairs. I can't stay and watch this; my family is danger. Yet even without watching, the announcement still went on. The Champion's voice echoing through the building.

" _Back in my day, many talented young devils appeared one after the other. Much like fast growing mushrooms. All struggled to reach the front of the Rating Games, Roygun Belphegor the second-place holder and Bedeze Abaddon in third. Among others. Yet… When they were younger they were not very powerful, yet they became strong incredibly fast. So strong in fact, viscous rumors began to spread about them. I laughed believing they came about from jealousy."_ Diehauser's tone is light but soon it changed. _"However one day my cousin Cleria, she came to me with some interesting information. Information regarding the Rating Games. She asked if I have heard of the King Piece-"_

Yeah… I know where this is going, he most likely brushed it off as a rumor… That of course was a mistake… Cleria… Masaomi… How many people have died because of the King Piece?

" _As we all know it is just a legend, but she told me the region she controlled. A place in Japan, that the Devil King Ajuka Beelzebub has a base nearby, and many of the Rating Game top players came there. I told her to not approach that place, and leave it be."_ Diehauser stopped for a moment and you could hear the pain in his voice. _"She didn't listen, and she was murdered, my precious cousin….She was like my little sister… But who killed her? The government of the Underworld ended her life, for discovering the truth. The Devil King's though had nothing to do with it, no it was the Old Devils ordered her death and covered it up. I was only told she died, but never knew the truth until recently. Some of you may doubt me, but here I provide proof the King piece existence. Other than I, every other top Rating Game fighter that comes from an old devil family have used the King Piece."_

After Diehauser's announcement, I shook my head in anger. With the King Piece being revealed to the public, things are going to get bad... Fast. However I couldn't focus on that, the issue with the King Piece... That can be handled by the Devil Kings, Ajuka must have planned for something like this... Hopefully he can get the situation under control. Well not just him but all the other Devil Kings… Sirzechs, Serafall, Falbium… Good luck containing the storm that Diehauser let out, I have a feeling… You guys are going to need it. Diehauser… I understand your anger, and wanting revenge against the Old Devils, but… Cleria wouldn't want this…She's just like Asia-

"Magnus...? Do you think we're close?" Asia asked pulling me from my thoughts.

Staring down at my blonde girlfriend, I could only nod. "Yes we're close... Only one more floor, and we are there."

"Good, let's go and get Mother and Father back." As she smiled, I took comfort in her sweet smile.

Yeah... Let's get them back. Running up another flight of stairs, I could feel my heart beating faster. One more floor... and I will get my parents out of here. When we got to the last floor. I froze in horror. I could feel... Rizevim, he is in this room but that isn't what freaked me out. In front of Asia and I, is several large tv set's all next to one another...Being held up by mannequins, that looked like Rizevim. Okay… This guy is seriously trying to be the Joker… And that is downright terrifying. The tv's were off… Which is a little unsettling, did he plan on showing us something? You know what? I rather not know... Wait What in the hell is that? Something feels... Off...

"Magnus... What's going on?" Asia looks around in fear, as she slowly began to shake in my arms.

"I... I don't know... But get behind me... I have a bad feeling about all of this." Setting her down, the blonde ran behind me. What does Rizevim have planned? What is going on here? "Asia… Once I find him… You need to make a run toward the stairs, and find my parents." Reaching behind me, I pulled the replica of Mjolnir off my back. "Take this… Just in case you have to fight." As I passed the hammer over, it shrank in size and adjusted itself to Asia…. I didn't know it could do that.

"Magnus… I don't know about this…" Looking down at the hammer, Asia's face is mixture of several emotions. Fear. Worry. Distaste.

"I know you don't like fighting… Just… I would feel safer if you have that, plus… If I have to face Rizevim here, you have to get Mom and Dad out." When I said that Asia's expression changed, becoming determined.

"Of… Course. I'll get them out Magnus." Clutching the hammer close to her chest, Asia and I slowly creep forward. As I tried to pinpoint the Super Devil, the tv's turned on and the Son of the Lucifer began to speak in a mocking tone. His very words chilled me to the core.

"What's the matter Magnus? No witty retort? No threat? Then I'll provide the narration." As he spoke the tv's flashed with word's, and my stomach dropped at what I saw.

'Visiting my best friend's house'

The image is grainy and shaky, it looks to have been filmed on a old camcorder. Which just made it all the worse, I quickly pulled Asia into my armor. "Don't… Don't watch…" However I couldn't pull my eyes away from the screen, it's like… Watching a gruesome car wreck, you can't make yourself look away…

"I'll begin when I came to your house for a surprise visit. Oh your family was quite shocked to see me." Each word made sent chills down my spine, and it was only made worse by the visuals. Rizevim in the video, sauntered up to the door in my house and knocked on the door. Magnum opened the door and promptly shut it, the sound of shouting followed. Rizevim began to laugh, as he kicked down the door. The following scene filled my mouth with bile, Rizevim came into contact with my siblings. My parents quickly took Tosca and Valerie, along with Noble and Ragnarok off somewhere. "Your siblings bravely tried to fight me off, you would have been proud to see them so strong." Magnum drew his swords and charged forward, with Megan and Morgan providing backup. Rizevim just laughed at their attempts to attack him, it was like my siblings were moving in slow motion. Because of this Rizevim had no problem avoiding them.

" _Get out of here Magnum!" Megan shouted._

" _We can handle this! Get to Mom and Dad!" Morgan created a large number of bronze circles with a stylized 'M' in it. Bronze tentacles appeared from the circle, and lashed out at Rizevim. As he ducked and weaved in between the appendages._

" _No! This bastard as made my life a living hell! He is going down!" Magnum charged forward, swinging his holy sword with look of pure hatred._

" _Ohohoh 13 look at you, swords? You really are trying to prove you're different." Smiling like a proud parent, Rizevim blocked Magnum's sword with his demonic power. "Too bad it won't ever work, in the end you are just a copy. A poorly made copy at that, I mean look at you. You're not even a real person."_

" _Shut up! "Pushing Rizevim back, Magnum spun around and tried to slice off the Super Devil's head._

" _You know, you're not as fun as Magnus. Though I guess I can't expect much from a copy." Catching both of Magnum's swords, Rizevim clicks his tongue. "Oh well, half the fun, half the brains, and-"Slamming his knee into my clone brother's stomach, Magnum fell to the ground. "Don't worry I'll get back to you, I just need to make sure everyone is here." Dropping Magnum's swords, Rizevim made his way to my sister's whistling happily._

" _Leave our brother's alone!" Morgan's tentacles flew forward and tried to capture Rizevim._

 _Megan backing up her twin, created a similar circle only bronze blades appeared. The blades fired at Rizevim, and thus the dreadful dance of dodging began again. While Megan attacked, Morgan's tentacles began to grab the blades that missed. Then she stabbed them into the ground, around the room._

" _You know I expected more from you girls, too bad-"_

" _Please, we got you cornered!" Megan says with a large grin, snapping her fingers. The blades that she had created all began to glow, and that is when Rizevim noticed it… The girls created a barrier around him. Megan kept distracted, while Morgan set up the barrier with the fallen blades._

 _Morgan smirks at the devil. "This barrier will drain your power. So we got you-"_

" _Right where I want you." Rizevim smiles so widely, that it caused the twin's to back up. "Surprise!" Flicking his finger out the barrier collapsed, and the Super Devil stepped forward. "You really didn't think your barrier would hold me?"_

" _To be honest… Yes." They said at the same time their eyes wide._

 _Laughing Rizevim charged forward, and struck both of them with an open palm strike. Knocking them into the wall, and forcing them onto the ground. "Now that is handled, I just the parents-"_

" _Hey freak show!"_

 _Turning to the sound of the voice, Rizevim found himself face to face with the matriarch of the Maverick clan. In her hand's is a massive canon weapon, that looked like it belonged on the set of a science fiction film._

" _Get away from my kids!" The canon began to glow and then a blast of energy fired, it struck Rizevim and sent the devil flying out of the house. Slowly working forward, Mom looks around and runs to the twins. "Megan, Morgan… Can you stand?"_

" _Y-Yes…-_

"Sorry this is dragging on, let me fast forward!" Rizevim spoke and the screen's began to go faster, I couldn't make out much but… What I could freaked me out… Rizevim came back into the house, but my Dad came in and tried to keep the devil at bay with his Artificial Sacred Gear. Which seemed to work… Until it didn't. Finally when the video came back into focus, the Super Devil had my entire family tied to chairs in the living room. They appeared to be awake and were struggling to get free. "There we go, now here's the good stuff." The following scene made my blood boil, and stomach churn…. He is showing me… How he tortured my family… No... No… No….

"No!" Charging my fist with energy, I blasted the tv screens in anger and pain. Panting heavily, I stared at the remains with a glare. "No more…"

"If you didn't like the film-" Stepping out of the shadows, Rizevim stared at the destroyed tv's with a disappointed look on his face, but it was replaced with a smile. "-I have slides, or pictures! In fact what's your snapchat? I can show you some my stories. My new finger puppets are blowing-" Rizevim never finished his sentence, as my armored fist struck Rizevim across the face. Even though my armored gauntlet fell a part, I still kept up the attack. Changing my fist into a dragon claw, my arm snaked out and gripped his throat.

"Asia get upstairs, now!" Keeping my gaze on Rizevim, I raised my right arm and punched the devil in the face. **"Penetrate!"** Bypassing his Sacred Gear Canceler, my armored fist struck his face. Rizevim's nose made a sickening crunch, which made gave some satisfaction. "I am going to rip you in half."

Despite the pain, Rizevim laughs with a grin on his face. "Hahaha Magnus. If you had the guts for that kind of fun, you would have done it already."

Tightening my grip on his throat, and digging my claws into his flesh. I slammed the Super Devil into the wall. "Shut up! I've had enough of you!" Pulling my fist back, I punched Rizevim again and again. My armor falling apart against his canceler, but I didn't care. I wanted to make him pay, for what he did. Yet the bastard just laughed at me, which only made me angrier. Why is he like this? Why does this bastard take enjoyment in this?

"You know… You destroyed the film too early, you didn't see what I did to your sisters." Rizevim's grin never left, despite the consent hits to his face. "They didn't last as long 13, but they did pretty well. Who knew the human body could take so much electricity. I'm quite surprised they can still walk, even with phoenix tears... Oh then there is your parents!-"

"Ahh!" Shouting I spun around, and tossed Rizevim across the room. Extending my wing's of light, I flew straight into Rizevim. **"Penetrate!"** My armored elbow struck Rizevim in the stomach, the force my hit knocked the wind out of the Super Devil. As Rizevim fell to the ground, I extended my left hand summoning my sword of light. Dragon fire traced along the sword, casting eerie shadows around the room. Reversing my grip on the sword, I stepped on top of Rizevim's chest. "I'm going to kill you-"

"Magnus!"

Freezing at the sound of Asia's voice, my arms shook violently. "Damn it!" Dismissing my sword, I took off toward the stairs. As much as I should have killed the Super Devil, Asia needed me more. My parents needed me… Once I get them all out of here, I am coming back for that bastard! It didn't take me long, and once I reached the top floor I found Asia standing there shaking nervously. The shrunken copy of Mjolnir clutched tightly against her chest. In front of her is Diehauser Belial, the Champion of the Rating Game stood in front of advanced looking broadcasting equipment. Getting a quick look around, I raised an eyebrow in confusion. The entire room… Is incredibly large, large enough for a… Fight, it also had a lot of glass… I guess this is an observation room. However something that confused me was… My parents weren't here… I could sense them, but I couldn't see, smell, or hear them. What is going on?

Diehauser taking notice of me, nods in greeting. "Red Dragon Emperor, it has been some time since we last met. Tell me what do you plan to do?" Staring at me with a curious look, the Champ turned his head to the side. "I have revealed the truth of the Rating Games, helped take Agreas, and hurt the Phenex family. What are you planning to do?"

Placing a hand on Asia's shoulder, we both move off to the side of the room. "I want my parent's back and to kill that bastard Rizevim. In that order."

"Awe I knew you cared." Coming up the stairs is Rizevim, that awful grin still on his face…. Wait… Now that I had a good look at him… His eyes… There was dark circles underneath them…. Sure I punched him repeatedly in the face…. But these looked more like… Something that came from lack of sleep… I know that because I've had similar ones due to my insomnia. "Oh, and I know you didn't ask but I bet you're wondering why I attacked Ophis."

"At this point? No, I don't care about your reasons you bastard." Glaring at the Super Devil, my arms began to shake.

"Well I'm going to tell you anyway." Smiling happily, the Super Devil grabbed his nose and moved it back into place with a sickening crunch. "I wanted to increase Lilith's power; though in order to get into that special area. Níðhöggr relied on Aži Dahāka's magic. We had to use your parent's as hostages, but something interfered before we could get what we wanted." With every word, my anger grew… He has to die… Even if it kills me, I am going to make sure he dies today Looking at me, Rizevim shakes his finger. "Ah sorry Magnus, but we will have to pick up our date later. Someone just as important is coming right now."

What is he-Of course… Turning to the source of power, I covered Asia just as a bright light broke through the glass. Looking up I shook my head, he always had to make an entrance. Floating in his pristine white armor is the White Dragon Emperor himself. "I wondered when you would show up Vali." I knew that my rival would be coming, but I had no idea when.

Turning his head to me, the silver-haired teen just nodded. "You're cornered Rizevim, there is no place for you to go."

"Ah my cute little grandson is here, now the stage is set." Rizevim smiled as he clapped like a child at Christmas time. "Now we can finally move on to the main event!"

Glaring at the Super Devil, I moved to stand next to Vali while I kept Asia close. "Where is the rest of your crew?"

"With your group, rampaging outside." He said without ever looking at me.

"Vali, I get you have you a score to settle with Rizevim… But he's mine." As I spoke my helmet vanished, Vali I had to understand that I was serious. This bastard made it personal when he attacked my family.

My rival landed on the ground, and dismissed his helmet to stare at me. "No. He's ours, we'll fight together. Just don't get in my way."

"Funny, I was going to say the same thing." As we both re-equipped our helmets, Vali and I took similar fighting stances. "Asia stand behind us, if you have to… Get out of here quickly." I have no idea what is going to happen here, Rizevim is a dangerous opponent and I can't let Asia get hurt. Not again. I've let too many people hurt my family today. No more.

"Ahaha! This is going to be fun! Now let me show you tonight's audience!" Snapping his fingers, and in the far corner of the room a magical circle appeared. I recognize that circle… It-From within the circle my parent's appeared! "Tada! Mommy and Daddy Maverick!" Rizevim gestured to my Mom and Dad in a flamboyant fashion, while waving his hands. "Alive and unharmed… Well… Mostly unharmed, they still have all of their teeth. Though their sanity is another matter altogether, after all I told them the truth."

Both Mom and Dad looked to be in bad shape… They were bruised, bloody, but still alive. They're clothing was torn and ripped in places, and otherwise alive. Just seeing them in that state, made my heart ache… I-I can't stand seeing them like this… "Mom Dad!"

"Magnus… Is that you son?" Dad slowly looked up at me, but he couldn't see very well… One of his eyes was swollen shut, and his lip is busted. His words were slightly slurred, making it hard to hear what he was saying.

"I-t It is… Look… Asia is with him…" Mom tried to smile, but she wasn't able to due to the bruises on her face.

"Mother… Father, don't worry we're here!" Asia tried to run over, but I quickly stopped her. "Magnus, they're hurt I need to heal-"

"I know… But wait until after the fighting has started." When she nodded I turned my attention back to Rizevim. "What do you mean, 'told them the truth'? They know about me already?"

Rizevim turns his head to the side, and gives me a look. A look that said, 'come on you know this'. "I told them about our mutual friend. Drake."

…. Fuck… This I didn't expect… I've had to tell the majority of the ORC, but that was because I had no choice. Drake… A Being of Chaos, that made a copy of my entire family line. Then dumped us into this world. When I learned about this, I kept it a secret from almost everybody. The ones that knew were Azazel, Sirzechs, Ajuka, and Ophis. Ddraig doesn't count, he is a part of me. So he always knew. However, I was forced to reveal this knowledge to my friends and girlfriends back in Romina. My family however… They never found out, and I wanted to keep it that way. I barely could handle the knowledge when I found out. So, how could they if I told them? Shaking violently, I took a step toward the Super Devil. "You bastard… I am going to-"

Vali holds his arm out, stopping me from going after his grandfather. "Magnus. I'll handle Rizevim, get your parents out of here."

"Oh did I mention that our Champion will be fighting alongside us. Can't make things too easy." The son of the original devil smiles and spreads his arms out. "Let the show begin!" Great…. Can't make things too easy, can you? But why is Diehauser fighting? What is the point of this? He's gotten what he wanted… Right?

"We stick to the same plan, but you take the Champion. Both of them are monsters, so don't die my rival." Vali lowers his arm and nods, even with the helmet on I knew he is smirking.

"I've died before, I don't plan on doing it again." Cracking my neck, I slowly marched forward with Vali walking next to me. Rizevim and Diehauser both lined up to face one another, a brief moment of silence went by. Then with no more preamble, the battle began. My rival charged straight toward for his grandfather, while the Super Devil stood there with a grin. Though the moment Vali got close, Rizevim charged his fist with his demonic power and punched his grandson. The force of his hit shattered Vali's dragon armor, and caused the White Dragon Emperor to stagger and fall to the ground. Vali let out a growl of frustration and got back to his feet. Summoning his armor, Vali charged at his grandfather once more. Send a barrage of punches and kicks, my rival charged his fists with his demonic power. Rizevim who easily could taken those attacks, just dodged while humming happily to himself.

"Stand still damn it!" Vali growled.

Chuckling the Super Devil spreads his wings, and punches Vali in the stomach. Once again Vali's armor shattered, and he spat out some blood. Panting heavily, Vali stared up Rizevim and jumped back his armor reappearing on his body.

As Vali focused on that bastard, I turned to the Rating Game Champion. As much as I wanted to kill Rizevim right now…. I have to think about my parents, I need to get them out of here. Which meant facing down, perhaps one of the strongest fighters in the Underworld. "Diehauser… I have to ask… Why are you fighting with Rizevim? Also are you here on your own? Or did you call your peerage to fight alongside you?"

"I have my reasons, and no. This involves only me, I will not let them follow down this path." Diehauser said with a slightly pained expression, after speaking to me the Champ gestured to Asia. "You may heal the Mavericks, they are innocents in this. They should not have to be in pain."

Uh… That is confusing… But… I won't question it at all. "Try to teleport them out." I whispered as I passed the bronze magical circle, Megan gave me over to her. As the former nun ran over to my parents, I stared at the Champ. "Something tells me, you're not going to let me go to them just yet." When he didn't say anything, I knew I had my answer. Fine then, if he wants to do this the hard way. Then that is fine with me. **"Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!"** Multiplying my power, I flew toward Diehauser intent on doing as much damage as possible. Spinning around, I aimed a kick straight for his head, but he caught my attack with a raised eyebrow.

"My family's ability of Worthless is in effect, I am sure you know of it…" Fuck I forgot about that… With his power, I can't do shit to him can I? Diehauser let go of my leg, and allowed me to back off. Okay… I need a new plan of attack…. Wait I got it!

" **Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!"** Boosting my power once more, I aimed a punch straight for his face.

"I told you before that won't work-" Looking rather bored, Diehauser raised his fist to block my attack. Right before our fists connected, I opened my palm with a grin on my face.

" **Reflect!"** The Reflect power bounced his fist back which surprised the champion, spinning around I aimed a kick straight into his side. **"Penetrate!"** My attack struck Diehauser's ribs and sent him into the ground. I knew I didn't hurt him too badly, and I am not sure if that strategy will work again. Diehauser stood to his feet, dusting himself off with a small smile on his face.

"No one has been able to land a hit on me in a long time. Let us see what you are capable of Red Dragon Emperor." Without another word the Rating Game Champ, went on the offensive…. I made a mistake here. Doing my best to avoid his attacks, while using some of my extra powers to fight back. However due to his Worthless ability, everything I did was nullified by his power. The power over light I possessed, my greatest weapon against devils, or vampires. Useless now. My dragon fire? Sputtered into nothing against his power, to top it off… The guy is a master of hand to hand combat… And compared to this guy… I'm a novice. Every punch, every kick, every block, all perfectly executed and to make it worse… He isn't even using his true power, he is holding back on me and that is what made it frustrating. This guy he is on or close to Sirzechs level of power, I can see why he is the Champion of the Rating Games. If I could hit him again with Penetrate, or use Reflect, I know I could get a leg up on him. Diehauser knew this, and it seemed like he could sense when I was about to use the Reflect or Penetrate power. Because when I tried to use them, he would start dodging. Before going back on the offensive. Damn it… I may need to use the Celestial Dragon power here, that could give me a huge advantage. However I needed time to do the chant, time I am not sure I have.

As we 'fought' if you could call this fighting, Diehauser has an impressed look on his face. "You fight without hesitation, with nothing held back. It is very admirable, I would love to face you in a Rating Game."

"I wanted to do that as well, but that is not possible because of what you have done!" Gritting my teeth in frustration, I inhaled a large amount of air, and breathed out a ten-foot cone of flame. Diehauser simply walked through the flames, which was snuffed out by his mere presence. The moment he got closer to me, I created two large magical circles. "Flashbang!" Clapping my hands together, and closing my eyes. Flying forward I used my senjutsu senses to guide me toward my target. **"Penetrate!"** Appling the power to my armored gauntlet, my fist connected with something solid. When I opened my eyes, I saw my hit connected with Diehauser's face. Quickly spinning around, I kicked the Champ in the side. **"Penetrate!"** Diehauser slid across the floor, but he was able to remain standing. "You have caused untold amount of chaos, because of your confession! And for what!? I get you want the Old Devil's to pay, but there had to be a better way of doing it!"

"No there wasn't Magnus." The Champion shakes his head, and looks down. A pained expression on his face. "Cleria deserved justice, and whatever Ajuka had planned… And he did have something planned. It would have taken too long, centuries. That would have been too long."

As Diehauser and I spoke, I snuck a peak over at my parents. Asia was able to heal my family, but she couldn't get them out of here… Does that mean… Did Diehauser keep them from transporting to freedom? Or is there a block that keeps people from transporting out? Which means… They can't get out… Sure they could try jumping out the window, and use Asia's dragon's to fly down… But with the swarm of mass-produced evil dragons outside… They would be torn to pieces.

"Gah!" The sound of Vali being knocked to the ground, drew my attention. His armor was once again destroyed, and it looked like he went ten rounds with a heavy weight boxer. Slowly standing back up, my rival wiped some sweat from his brow. Panting heavily, the White Dragon Emperor summoned his armor… This isn't good, if this keeps up he is going to pass out from sheer exhaustion. If he had the room or the time, Vali could use the Juggernaut Overdrive… I am sure it could overpower Rizevim's Sacred Gear Canceller, especially with all the training he has done with the original Sun Wu Kong. In the past Vali wouldn't use this form because of the stamina problem, but the majority of his training has been to fix that problem. Not only did Vali have to increase his overall stamina, but he had to learn how to limit his stamina consumption.

"Come now Vali, you know that your attacks are useless against me. Why don't you show me something new?" Rizevim still grinning like the psychopath he is, hopped back and forth like boxer. With his fists raised up near his face, Rizevim shadow boxed. "I heard you have an armor like Magnus over there, why not show me what you got kido?"

Gritting his teeth in frustration, Vali slowly stood to his feet and took a deep breath. Extending his arms out, several magical circles appeared around his body. The moment they shattered, Vali breathed out a sigh of relief. Rubbing his shoulders, a nasty smirk appeared on my rival's face. "You asked for it you old bastard." As Vali's armor appeared on his body, he became incased in a bright light. "I who shall awaken. I am the White Dragon who will take the law down to darkness. I walk the road of Domination, with the power of Infinite destruction and I shall pierce through the imaginary Dream! I will become a pure White Dragon Emperor! I shall have you obey the silver illusions and the perfect ways!"

" **Juggernaut Over Drive!"**

Vali's silver armor lit up the room, I guess he is living up to the name of Morningstar. His overwhelming presence caused the ground to crack, and break underneath his armored boots. Spreading his wing's out Vali extended his hand. "Magnus, I have something new to show you. I wanted to save it for when we fought again, but now seems like a good time. Albion Release them!"

" **Divine Wyverns!"**

From the gem's of armor, small white/silver metal… Wyverns appeared and flew around the room. Each one of them gave off the same feeling as Vali, what in the world are these things? Rizevim looks at the Wyverns with an excited grin. "Ohoho! Look at you, oh so big and strong. Brings a tear to my eye." Sniffling the Super Devil, reaches into his outfit and pulls out a tissue to dab at his eyes. "Well come on kiddo, let's play a game of catch. Just like old times!" Spreading his arms wide, Rizevim created eight large orbs of demonic power. Laughing manically, Rizevim launched the attacks straight toward Vali. My rival stood completely still, as the mass of demonic power came for him. But while he didn't move… The Wyverns did. The flying pieces of metal looked like fireflies, or fairies as they flew around the room.

" **Reflect!"**

One of the orbs that got to close to Vali, and it was blocked by a Wyvern using the Reflect power. The orb bounced away from the Wyvern, and smacked into one of other attacks Rizevim launched. This continued until all of the demonic orbs were wiped out…. Okay that is impressive… Those Wyvern things… They are awesome… They kind of remind me of my light feathers… This is amazing. However Vali isn't done yet. Holding out his hand, which began to glow with a golden light. Rizevim found himself surrounded by the Wyverns.

" **Compression!"**

"Come on kiddo, you really think that-Ohhh this is new!" Rizevim looks around in shock as the ground, and celling where he stood was shrinking in on itself. Making a make-shift prison/cage. "Haha! Now this should be fun!" Rizevim caused a explosion, and destroyed the container. With a maniac grin, he flew toward his grandson. Vali created a magical circle, and launched an attack at one of his Wyverns. **"Reflect!"** Bouncing off an invisible shield, the magical attacked headed straight for Rizevim. Since the attack was not one from a Sacred Gear, Rizevim quickly jumped out of the way. Only the attack ran into another Wyvern and it was reflected toward Rizevim once again. That's what he's doing… It's like what I do with my Dragon Pinball technique. However Vali added in a little something different to the mix, he fired off several more magical blasts. He is making sure that Rizevim barely had any room to move, increasing his chances of hitting him.

That is-"Oof!" Falling to the ground, my helmet shattered leaving me exposed. Shaking slightly in pain, I got back to my feet with a grunt. Rubbing my face, I summoned my helmet back and glared at Diehauser.

"Do not take your eyes off an opponent." The Champ turns his head to the side, then motions for me to come at him.

Huffing out a sigh I took off toward Diehauser, he was right, and it was damn foolish of me. Just because there was a lull in the fighting, doesn't mean I can take it easy. Flipping behind Diehauser and spinning around, a kick aimed for his back. Turning around quickly, Diehauser caught my armored foot. Then he turned around and tossed me into the ground, okay ouch… Rolling back to my feet, I summoned a magical circle but Diehauser smacked the circle destroying it. The Rating Game Champion then gripped me by the throat, and slowly lifted me off the ground. Struggling in his grip, I dismissed my armor and placed my feet on his stomach. **"Penetrate!"** Pushing back against Diehauser, I slipped through his grasp and landed on my feet. Summoning the Boosted Gear, I ran forward, pulling my left fist back and tried to punch the Champ. But he caught my gauntlet covered hand.

"I expected more-"

" **Blade!"**

Ascalon slid out of my gauntlet and pierced Diehauser's hand. Blood poured over the holy sword, turning the silver blade red. Pulling my sword free from Diehauser's hand, I pulled the blade back into my gauntlet. "You were saying?"

The Champ promptly punched me in the face with his good hand, and the moment I hit the ground, Diehauser pulled out a small glass bottle. Taking out the cork and drinking the contents, the Champ's hand healed completely. Damn some of those fake phoenix tears. "Once again you impressed me, not many can do what you did Magnus. Now I will fight you seriously."

Oh… I think I fucked up here…. "Fine… I am doing the same then." Holding my right arm, the Divine Dividing Gauntlet appeared. Both gauntlets turned black, as a black and gold aura appeared around my body. "I who shall awaken…"


	109. Getting my parents back part4:The Choice

**... Okay guys I have to tell you something, but you can't be mad. Okay? You promise not to get mad? Okay good... This isn't the end of this arc, we have one more chapter. Now before you throw things or yell, let me explain please? Thanks... It's for pacing reasons, and for the fact that you guys deserve something. I haven't posted in a while, so I wanted to give you guys something. So we good? We cool? I hope so. Anyway welcome back to another chapter of the Maverick Emperor! I want to say thank you guys for being so patient, and for all the support you have given me. All the follows, faves, reviews. People who just read the story and like it anyway.**

 **Thank you so much really. Now time to answer your reviews!**

 **Dunedan: Yep Vali is kicking butt and taking names, yeah he mangaged to land a hit on Diehauser. Though once he starts to take this seriously, Magnus won't stand a chance. For good reasons as well. Also you're right, things are going to heat up!**

 **Kamen Rider W: Understood, but I feel like Vali deserves them. Plus they can help change up the battle, in different ways. Also the fight may not be as awesome as you think, but for good reasons I assure you.**

 **Guest893: Hell yeah he is! You don't mess with this family, they are all insane.**

 **Merendinoemiliano: Thanks :D I hope you'll like what is coming. Also how is your writing coming? I would love to hear more.**

 **Ace: No worries and things are going well, nothing really too new. Been catching up on Macgyver and re-watching Grimm. I liked Venom for what it was, but felt that they shouldn't have cut as much from the film. It should have been rated R. Ant-Man and the Wasp was similar to the first Antman. While good the formula didn't really change. No thoughts for Captain Marvel, I rather not jump on the hype train. Yep Xenovia is a rarity, Magnus and Rias are intimate. Kuroka won't spill, she is having too much teasing and blackmailing Magnus. Also Freed is dead once more, Kiba dealt with him back at the Rating Game school. Also as far as I know no arc like that, and I am sad to see her go but if she wants to leave. Then that is what she is doing.**

 **Mpower0438: Sorry to hear that and there are slight deviations here and there, but nothing ground breaking. Sorry D:**

 **Striker56: Thanks and yep Diehauser is going to be hard to beat. Yes sir Vali has his drones... I like that to be honest :D. Also you'll have to wait and see, just because someone dies doesn't mean they are gone. Also interesting theories man, though you will need to read to find out if they are right. Also Magnus does read comics and watch tv/movies and the like, but he hasn't had time to get caught up on anything.**

 **Guest: Now no need to be rude, if you don't like it that's fine. I just ask you be respectful in your criticisms.**

 **Okay guys I am going to get going, I have a lot to do and less time to do it in. I will see you all in the next chapter!**

* * *

"I who shall awaken… I am the one who has the mastered the paths of Domination and Supremacy, and left them both behind!" As I spoke the chant, the ground began to quake. As my aura flared out of control, the ground beneath my feet cracked. "I am empowered with the Infinite, I am a part of the Dream! I shall rise beyond the Heavens and become the Celestial Dragon! And I will reign my fiery wrath upon you!"

" **Celestial Dragon Drive!"**

As the black and gold armor formed around my body, I breathed out a sigh of relief… The power boost from this form, well… Its comforting… I don't know if it can face down Diehauser, but I have no choice in the matter. The Crimson Emperor's power isn't enough here, I have to go further beyond the powers of the Red Dragon Emperor. I just hope the Celestial powers can withstand the Worthless ability, otherwise all of this has been for nothing. Extending my left hand, my double-sided spear appeared. Spinning it around in a quick flourish, I flew toward the Rating Game Champ, who had a look of excitement on his face. Charging the spear with golden fire I threw the weapon at Diehauser. Smacking the weapon away from him, Diehauser's power snuffed out the golden flames. Raising an eyebrow, the Champ examines a small cut on his hand. "That hurt. You seem to able to use your Penetrate ability freely, I will need to be careful." Without another word Diehauser vanished from sight.

Where did he go? Crap… He's moving faster than I can see or sense, I'll need to be on my guard-"Guuhh!" Blood filled my mouth, as pain flooded my mind. Diehauser's fist found a new home in my stomach. My armor cracked but it didn't break, so that is good news…. But that is the only good news. I tried to lift my arms, but it felt like they were covered in molten lead. Spitting the blood out, I reached out and gripped Diehauser's arm despite the pain. Spinning around and tossing the pure-blood devil across the room, I fell to one knee and placed a hand on my gut. "Ddraig… Can you repair the damage, and Boost our healing?"

 **You got it partner, but be careful if he keeps hitting like that. We may not win.**

"Understood…." Holding out my hand and focusing, I summoned my spear back to me. Using it as a crutch, I stood back up and turned to face Diehauser. The pure-blooded devil I had tossed across the room, and onto the ground is now back on his feet. Cracking his neck, the Champion holds out his hand creating a magical circle. Pouring his demonic power through the circle, a spear of pure red power raced toward me. Extending my hand I activated the Reflect power. However it didn't work like it should have… A curved barrier appeared in my outstretched hand, just as the red energy got close. Holy crap! Dropping my spear, I gripped my right wrist trying to steady myself. Diehauser's demonic power tried to break through the Reflect power, and I am pretty sure it will…. Proof of this is the fact, that my armor around my hand began to crack and fall apart. "Co-Come… on…"

" **Reflect!"**

With a final push I was able to force the attack back at Diehauser, but the attack just dissipated when it approached him. Panting heavily and releasing my right wrist, my eyes widened in shock. Not only was the armor gone from hand, but so was a good portion of skin… Holy hell I can see muscle and bone.…. I'm going to need to need some help… Suddenly a green light washed over me, and my skin began to grow back. As the pain disappeared, I nodded at Asia in thanks. My blonde girlfriend smiles back, a bow made of green energy in her hand. Releasing her power and picking up the replica Mjolnir, Asia went back to my parents. Who were silently watching the fighting, horror and worry written on their faces. Mom… Dad… Asia… Don't worry... I'm getting you out of here, one way or another.

Looking back at Diehauser, the Champ inclines his head at me. "My family's power is typically absolute against weaker opponents. The strength of your ability is impressive. You have impressed me once more, being able to reflect my attack back at me like that." Diehauser's eyes examined my hand for a moment. "Surviving with only minimum damage. Your durability is quite astounding, for one so young. You are a credit to your generation."

You call that minimum!? Staring at my hand for a moment, I summoned my gauntlet with a frown. I won't be able to Reflect his attack again, not without almost losing an arm. That means dodging and getting in close is my best option. Which only made this worse, because Diehauser knew that… And I can barely even touch him, and now that I have 'impressed him' I won't be able to do even that much. Shaking my head, I ran toward the Champion gold fire surrounding my armor. "Celestial Dragon Fire!" A fiery dragon formed from the flames, and with a roar it flew toward Diehauser. The Rating Game Champion walked through the flames, barely even singed. The pure blood devil then launched another spear of demonic power at me. Barely avoiding the attack, I attempted to counter but Diehauser reacted faster. The Champ delivered a series of punches to my armor in key places, completely shattering it. Diehauser's fingers then wrapped around my throat, right before I could fall to the ground. Slowly the Champ lifted me into the air, his fingers slowly crushing my wind pipe. Wrapping my hands around his, I tried to break his grip or even use the Penetrate ability to escape. Yet nothing worked… His Worthlessness power is keeping me from getting free! Swinging my legs, I tried to kick the bastard in the face or chest but Diehauser simply takes the hits.

Diehauser stares up at me, pain in his eyes. "I just want you to know, that I have nothing but respect for you. I truly wish things had turned out differently." Looking down briefly, the Champion shakes his head. "You're quite skilled for someone so young, and given a few centuries… Maybe you could have beaten me, now it is time for you to sleep." His grip tightened, and things began to get a little blurry.

I tried to pry his fingers open, but to no avail… This guy is really going to choke me out! Fuck… I can't pass… Out not… Here… "Die… Hauser… Cleria… B-…Be… As-Ashamed of you."

Eyes going wide, whatever pain that was there has been replaced with anger. Squeezing harder, the Champion glares at me his voice filled with a fury so cold, it gave me frostbite. "You dare speak of Cleria? What do you know? You don't know what she was like, or what she would want."

Clawing at his hand, my strength slowly began to fade. Why am I saying this!? Lack of Oxygen? "… Cleria… Like…-" Vision swimming… Hard… To breathe… "-Asia… Not want… Revenge…" Suddenly air filled my burning lungs, and I have solid ground beneath my feet once more…. Whoever typed do a barrel roll is getting their ass kicked! Everything is spinning! As I was catching my breath, the Champ stared down at me with a questioning gaze.

"Cleria is like the Bishop? I admit there are similarities-" Diehauser turns his head to stare at Asia in confusion.

"More than similarities… Asia is just like Cleria, they're both gentle spirits." Slowly standing back up, I rubbed my throat. "Masaomi, the man that Cleria loved admitted that they were the same." Coughing, I shook my head in annoyance. What is with people trying to choke me out? "So I know for a fact… Cleria wouldn't want this… At all… But if you want more proof, before Masaomi died, when we beat him. A woman appeared and held onto him… Spoke to him… I… I think that was Cleria."

The Rating Game Champion went pale at that, his entire body became rigid. "I… I see… How did she look?"

"Gentle… And at peace." As I spoke Diehauser slowly nods his head, a sad smile appearing on his face.

"I see, thank you Red Dragon-No. Thank you Magnus." Diehauser closed his eyes, as single tear fell down his face. His posture changed…. It's like… He lost the will to fight. "I'm done."

Wait what? That's… That's it? "Really? Don't get me wrong, I am glad I don't have to fight you but that seems rather… anticlimactic."

"I never wished to harm you Magnus, or your family. I wished to avenge Cleria, and expose the corruption in the Underworld."

"Th-Then why fight?" If that is all he wanted to do, then why fight me? I have no idea what is going on anymore, if I wasn't oxygen deprived. You know what… Next time I am choking out someone!

Diehauser just gives me a look that says, 'wait and see'. "I have my reasons."

As the Champion spoke to me, Vali's fight with his evil grandfather escalated. Rizevim who until this point had only been dodging, is now fighting back. In his hand is the .48 that used to kill Masaomi, though it isn't firing normal bullets. He is pouring his demonic power through the barrel, creating bullets the size of canon balls. Vali's Wyverns were reflecting the attacks back at Rizevim, or he would knock them into his own attacks to void any collateral damage.

"Now this is fun!" Rizevim shouted with sinister glee, jumping in between attacks. "It's like a game of dodgeball!"

"Shut up you eyesore! You're supposed to be the son of Lucifer, yet you act like a child!" Growling in anger, the White Dragon Emperor swipes his hand, reflecting one of Rizevim's attacks back at him. "You're more than that, you're an evil being who deserves death."

Rizevim just stuck out his tongue, and flipped Vali off. "What's the matter kiddo? You talking trash because you can't beat a feeble old man? How pathetic!" Rizevim shoots at Vali again, then turns his head to look over at us. "Ohohoho! Did you lose the will to fight Champy? Magnus always did have a way with words. Speaking… Oh Magnus! Want to come play with me and my adorable grandson?" The Super Devil then laughs madly as he flips over one of Vali's attacks, and tries to punch the silver-haired teen. One of Vali's Wyverns flew in front of him, and reflected the attack away from its master.

Turning to Diehauser with grim look, I crossed my arms. "Are you going to stop me?" When he shook his head, I let out a small sigh of relief. Good… I don't think I can fight Diehauser… Then again… I don't know. However… I don't know how I am going to fight Rizevim, I am beyond worn out… Even at this point, adrenaline isn't going to be much help. It's not that I burned through all of my energy or stamina. It's just fighting Diehauser took a big toll physically, and despite the fact he held back… The guy's attacks when they landed really hurt! If I didn't have to worry-Wait what is going on? The pain it's gone! Turning to look at Diehauser with a confused look, I had to ask him one question. "Why?"

"I have my reasons. The pain is gone, but the physical exhaustion will remain. There is nothing I can do to help with that, now go." Diehauser crosses his arms, ignoring me. His full attention now on the fight between Vali and Rizevim.

You know what? I don't have time to think about this. Rizevim needs to go down. Closing my eyes, I muttered the chant for Crimson Emperor. It's power while not as strong as the Celestial Dragon, I can maintain the Crimson Emperor much longer. Opening my eyes and spreading my wings of light, I flew straight toward Rizevim and Vali. "Incoming!" Spinning around, I kicked Rizevim in the arm. **"Penetrate!"** My attack forced the Super Devil into one of Vali's attacks. Which stunned the bastard. As Rizevim recovered, I flew over to Vali. "What's the plan?" I asked once I landed right next to him.

"We kill him." Vali said through grit teeth.

Rolling my eyes, I grumble. "Agreed, but I mean how do you want to do this?"

Vali turns to me and crosses his arms. "Fight him like we did Crom Cruach."

"Oh, are you two going to double team me? I don't know if I can take such a pounding, but I'll try!" Rizevim cackled madly as he finally got his bearings. Taking aim at us both, he fired in our direction.

Vali directed his Wyverns to intercept the attacks, and redirected them into the other. "Go, I'll take the range approach."

Rushing toward the Super Devil, I tried to punch Rizevim, but he avoided the attack and shot at me. **"Reflect!"** One of Vali's Wyvern's flew in front of me, and bounced the attack back. The Super Devil flipped backwards to avoid being hit by his own attack, and as he landed back on his feet, I was able to punch him in the face. **"Penetrate!"** Not letting up the assault, I took ahold of his wrist and twisted it to the side. Forcing the gun out of his hand, and gripping Rizevim by his coat. I tossed the bastard towards Vali. "All yours!"

"Thanks, but you can have him back!" Vali created a dozen magical circles, all of them were various types of magic. Magical energy struck the son of the first Devil, knocking him back towards me.

Spinning around, I kicked Rizevim in the back. **"Penetrate!"** My attack knocked the devil into the ground. "Thanks but I already have one. Vali charge up your strongest attack, we're taking this bastard out now!"

"Now we're speaking the same language, by the way I have one last thing to show you. Something you inspired me to create." Vali nods and re-directs some of his Wyverns all around us, to help contain the force of our combined attack.

" **Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!"**

" **Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide!"**

A green torrent of energy began to build up in the center of my chest, while the rest of Vali's Wyverns formed around his armor. Creating four massive canons, blue energy formed in the canons. Launching several of my light feathers, I moved them in front of the canons. Concentrating I made the feathers turn red, and applied Penetrate to them. I'm making sure this bastard will be hit by our combined might. He will pay for everything he has done. For all the lives he cut short, for the untold destruction, and pain he has caused. This will be the end to everything he has done! Rizevim Lucifer you will die today!

"Longinus Dragon Smasher!/ **Penetrate!"**

"Longinus Lucifer Blast!/ **Penetrate!"**

Blue and green/red energy launched toward the Super Devil, shaking violently Rizevim began to laugh. "Ahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" A massive explosion rocked the entire room, as the command for Divide and Reflect echoed in my ears. The two attacks blinded us all, just from the bright light they let off. Finally when it died down, and we could see again… We were shocked to see… Rizevim he's gone… All that is left is a black burn mark on the ground, right where he once stood. Tentatively I reached out with my senses… I couldn't feel him, does that mean…? He's dead? I can't believe it… He's dead…? Panting heavily, I shakily look at Vali who I know is thinking the same thing as me… We won? Vali and I both shook our heads… It can't be that easy… It never is with Rizevim. This isn't over… Not by a long shot. However everyone else seemed to think differently, I turned to face them, to tell them that this isn't over yet.

"They did it!" Asia cried happily, as she clapped her hands together in prayer.

"It's over… Finally…" Mom breathed out a sigh of relief and slumped against Dad.

Dad groaned and shook his head. "I… I think I need a drink."

"Guys… Don't celebrate-"

"Whew that was a close one!" Fuck… I hate being right. Appearing on the middle of the stain is Rizevim, underneath his feet is a magical circle. Wiping his brow with a grin, the Super Devil lets out a sigh of relief. "You know if I hadn't teleported out, that may have killed me. You two are quite strong."

Vali and I both shook angrily and started to walk toward the Super Devil, but after two steps our armors shattered. Leaving us with only our base Sacred Gears, examining ourselves we tried to figure out what just happened. Did we expend too much energy? No… It doesn't feel like it… What in the hell is going on?

"Confused?" Rizevim smirks as Vali and I examine ourselves. "I know I would be too. Well you kids are much stronger then I was at your age, seeing you get soo strong. I decided to get in some training as well." Oh no… I don't like where this is going. "I found that not only could I cancel out Sacred Gear's and their affects, I can also revert them back to their basic states. Temporarily. Which means, no more Penetrate, Reflect, or special Crimson and Silver armors. There's a time limit, buuuutttt…. I should have more then enough to give you both a good whoopin."

He did what!? "Ddraig…?" I had to know if it was true, holding out the Boosted Gear I focused on my power. But the Penetrate command didn't come through… Fuck this isn't good.

" **Sorry partner, but it looks like we have to do this the old fashion way."** The Welsh Dragon rumbled.

"Albion anything?" Vali asked looking at his large white and blue wings.

The Vanishing sadly gave his host a similar answer. **"No Vali, it seems the son of the first Devil is telling the truth."**

"That's disappointing." Vali frowns and glares at his grandfather.

Extending his arms out, Rizevim created two spheres two of demonic power and launched them at us both. "Sorry kids but no more stalling!"

Vali flew out of the way, as I flipped over the one in front of me and charged for Rizevim. I may not have access to most of my powers, but I did have something that could even the odds. Holding out my left and right, two swords appeared. Dyrnwyn and Ascalon. I am not the best swordsman or even a good one, like Kiba, Xenovia, Irina or even Magnum. But I can hold my own in some areas, and since I don't have access to my main powers right now… I am going to need both of these swords, just to make sure I can survive the next few minutes. Spinning the swords in a quick flourish, I charged toward Rizevim. Jumping into the air and spinning around, I brought both swords down toward the Super Devils head. Rizevim quickly jumped out of the way, and blasted me with some of his demonic power. Pain racked my body as I flew back, both of my swords fell out of my hands. Landing hard on the ground, something popped that wasn't supposed to pop. Blood filled my mouth, as my body began to spasm with pain. Vomiting up the blood, I tried to climb back to my feet but Rizevim shot me with bullet of demonic power. Falling back into the ground, I glared at Rizevim, but I couldn't do anything. Every time I tried to stand, Rizevim kept knocking me down. Again and again, and again. While this was going on, Diehauser simply watched with his arms crossed… Why... Why isn't he helping?

Leaning over me, the Super Devil smacks my cheek playfully. "Take the hint Magnus and stay down, I'll get to you after I'm done with my grandson. So, relax kay?" With a smirk on his face, Rizevim charges for the White Dragon Emperor. Creating several bullets with his demonic power, Rizevim flicked them at his grandson.

"Diehauser why aren't you helping us!?" Vali shouted flying around the room, trying to avoid his grandfather's attacks. Creating several magical circles around the area, Vali poured his demonic power through them. Fire, lightning, ice, and various other types of attacks poured through. My rival tried to cover all his bases, he wasn't going to leave anything to chance.

Rizevim however avoided them, nimbly jumping in and out of the attacks. Giggling like a mad man, the Super Devil singing jump rope songs. "Five little monkeys jumping on the bed. One fell off, and bumped his head! Oh this is such fun!" The Super Devil charges for Vali, an insane grin on his face. Using his magic Vali summoned a barrier, but it was completely destroyed as Rizevim plowed straight through it and into him. As Vali crashed into the floor, Rizevim sat on top of his grandson. Then proceeded to beat him. There was no magic, or demonic power, Sacred Gears, just pure simple brutally. Which made it all the worse to witness and hear.

"Mister Champion please help them!" Asia shouted at the Champion, but Diehauser still didn't move. Shaking violently, Asia created a bow of healing energy, deciding to help out herself. Just as she was about to launch the first arrow. Rizevim spotted what she was trying to do. Which made her freeze up in fear.

Wagging his finger at her and shaking his head, Rizevim 'tsked'. "Naughty girl! Trying to spoil my fun! I wonder… Magnus what would happen, if killed the woman you love and family? Let's find out!" Snapping his fingers at Asia, a bolt of demonic power shot toward the blonde and my family.

No! Eyes going wide in fear, I tried to force myself up, but my body refused to move! Damn it I can't watch this happen! I can't watch my family die! I can't watch Asia die… Not again! "Mom! Dad! Asia!" That is when it happened… A bright golden light poured from Asia, completely surrounding her and my parents. The moment the bolt of demonic power struck the golden light, it dissipated into nothingness. Wh-What is going on? That light… It feels familiar… Like… Fafnir… But how is that possible? The shining light and aura that came from Asia, took the form of a massive dragon.

Rizevim smacked his lips then let out a groan. "Well… Shit." Standing to his feet, the Super Devil kicked Vali in the face. Then launched attack after attack at her and my family, but none of the Super Devil's attacks worked. They all died the moment they struck the golden shining dragon, which only made the power of the dragon glow even brighter then before.

"I-I understand!" Asia sounded like she was talking to someone, but who could that be? Closing her eyes and clasps her hands together in prayer. The shining light changed and re-shaped itself into armor. The armor looked similar to my Wizard, Paladin, and Dragoon Mode power ups. The armor is incredibly thin, almost leather like. The parts that were plates were placed around her chest, shoulders, and a few other areas. Gold gauntlets in the shape of Fafnir's skull, covered her arms. Around the top of her head is a horned crown, and from the back of armor is a set of golden wings and a long tail. Though the most striking feature about the armor though, is the glowing red gems that dotted the armor. As she opened her eyes the former nun bent down, and picked up the replica of Mjolnir. The golden aura traveled along the hammer, and changed the weapon. The hammer became more of an axe-hammer. The color of the hammer changed to a dull gold, while the head of the hammer reshaped itself into that of a dragon. The dragon resembled Fafnir with an open mouth, with the hammer coming from within it. The axe part of the hammer is in the shape of a dragon wing… What in the world is going on?

"Balance Breaker." That's Asia's Balance Breaker!? No… It couldn't be a normal Balance Breaker, she has Fafnir's power and aura… Could it be… Did she fuse her power with Fafnir? Asia held out the hammer in front of her, green electricity traced up and down the hammer. With a fierce look of determination on her face, my blonde girlfriend glares at Rizevim. "Don't worry Magnus, this time I'll protect you!" The aura of Fafnir lets out a roar, which shook the entire observation room.

"… You have to be shitting-" Rizevim didn't get a chance to finish his sentence, because Asia's new hammer flew straight into his face and sent him out of the of the room.

Holding out her hand the hammer flew back into her hand… Okay my girlfriend has become Thor… That's kind of hot to be honest. "Heal!" Asia pointed the hammer at both Vali and me, and the damnedest thing happened. Green lightning shot out and struck the both of us, and… Holy crap! Whatever pain and exhaustion I felt was now gone. Wow… I can't believe it… What kind of power boost did she get from her Balance Breaker? Not only does she have the power of Fafnir, which seems to be protecting her from all attacks… She can remove exhaustion and pain. On top of healing all normal wounds… This Balance Breaker… It was formed from the union of the Golden Dragon King, and the gentle Asia. Absolute protection and healing… A perfect combo.

Flipping back to my feet I quickly ran over to Asia and my parents. "Mom… Dad… Asia…" Quickly pulling them into an tight embrace, I shut my eyes to keep the tears from falling out. All the pent-up worry, fear, and anxiety began to pour out. I knew this wasn't the right time, but damn it… I'm only human… Sort of… You know what? Fuck the semantics.

"Thank god you're okay son." Mom ran her fingers through my hair, and lowered her face into my head.

"I'm fine Mom… I was more worried about you and Dad."

"Magnus… Don't worry about us son, what about your siblings? Mason, I know was with you, but your sisters and Magnum they-"

Asia speaks up with a smile. "Don't worry they're fine, they were completely healed and are down stairs. Hopefully they will be up here soon."

Breathing a sigh of relief, my father smiles and kisses the top of Asia's head. "Thank you for that little Asia, and thank you for protecting us."

"O-Oh don't thank me father… It was Fafnir." Asia looks up at the golden aura of Fafnir and smiles at the dragon…. And I swear the dragon smiled back at her.

"Thank you, Asia and thank you Fafnir." Pulling away from my Mom, I smiled at the dragon aura. Then I pulled my blonde girlfriend into a kiss.

Asia kisses me back her face beat red, but then realizes we were in front of my family. "M-Magnus! No-Not in front of them." Smacking my arm, Asia turns slightly away with an embarrassed look on her face.

"You can do-" Stopping for a moment, because I just realized I was in front of my parents. I cleared my throat and coughed. "-You know what when its in front of the girls, but just kissing me with my parents around bugs you?" Shaking my head, I turned to my folks. I… It's not the best time, but I have to tell them the truth. About Drake… "Mom… Dad… About what Rizevim told you… About Drake-"

"It doesn't matter." My Dad said which caught me by surprise. "Son what makes you think we would believe him? Even if it was true, it doesn't matter."

"You're father is right, we are who we are." Placing a hand on my shoulder, my mother smiles at me. "Nothing can change that fact, not even the words of a mad man."

I… They don't care…? Snorting I started to laugh, I couldn't believe it… Then again, they are Maverick's. So I should have expected this. I smiled at my parents, my eyes wet with tears. "I love you guys."

"We love you to son." Both my parent's pulled me into a tight and warm hug. Enjoying their embrace, a feeling of relief washed over me. My parents are fine… I got them back. Slowly pulling away, and grabbing Asia by her arm. I made her join the family hug as well, though it didn't take much really. While holding onto one another, I saw out of the corner of my eye that Vali was watching us silently. A look of longing, pain, and a lot of other emotions all played across his face.

"Vali get your ass over here! You're a part of this family to you know!" Getting everyone to move aside, we gestured to my rival to come over.

Looking confused my rival shakes his head, but before he could say no my Mom cleared her throat and glared at him. "Vali Lucifer get over here young man. Now." Paling slightly the Strongest White Dragon Emperor walked over to us, and awkwardly joined the family hug.

"Isn't this nice? Who knows maybe one day my future kids will call you Uncle Vali?" I said with a playful smile.

Raising an eyebrow, Vali shakes his head with a smirk. "If that day comes. Shoot me."

That got us all to laugh, expect for Vali who looked dead serious. As nice as this moment was, it ended when a very familiar presence appeared. Turning around we saw that Rizevim flying back into the room. His nose bent to the side, his face completely black and blue. Groaning the Super Devil grabs his nose, and gives it a hard tweak. A sickening crunch echoed throughout the observation room, shaking his head Rizevim glares at all of us.

"Okay… I deserved that." Cracking his neck, the Super Devil lets out an annoyed sigh. "Well look at you, all healed and full of life! Not really fair mind you, so I'll do the same." Reaching into his outfit, Rizevim pulled out a vial with a smirk. Oh crap he has those as well. "Bottoms up!" Rizevim pulls the top and starts to drink… Great if he heals up, this battle could go on forever…However, as he drank I noticed something. He wasn't healing. Slowly lowering his hand, Rizevim looks at his bottle in confusion. Tossing it away, he grabs another and another but none of them worked. "What is going on? If this is someone's idea of a practical joke, it's not funny!"

"This is no joke." Diehauser said with his hand extended toward the Super Devil.

Gasping, Rizevim's eyes went wide in shock. "You… Bastard, you invalidated them! You're the one keeping from healing!?"

"My family's ability used to only work against someone's ability or power, but with proper understanding of something's form and substance… Then not even objects are immune to my power. All of the tears you are carrying have been made useless." As Diehauser spoke I finally understood why he didn't help us… He was waiting for this… He was waiting for Rizevim to try and use his tears, that's why… That is why he targeted Riser and Ravel, he attack them just because he wanted Ajuka's attention. He had a plan… He wanted to study Riser and Ravel, learn how their healing power worked. That way he could take out the fake phoenix tears that Qlippoth has been producing. Sure the truth about Cleria is why he initially joined, but his true goal was always this… Does that mean he was working for our side all along?

"So… You've been planning this since the beginning, haven't you?" Rizevim glares at the Champion, who just stood there neither confirming nor denying the accusation. Gritting his teeth in anger, Rizevim held up his hands. He was about to attack us, but stopped at the sound of several voices.

"Why did you bring them along again?"

"I couldn't leave them to die, I'm not evil. Plus they need to be locked up, and pay for their crimes."

"Hurry up you two, we need to help Magnus and Asia."

"We're coming, just hold on! Magnum are you okay?"

"Yes."

Coming up the stairs is the rest of my family, but they weren't alone. Floating behind Megan and Morgan on slabs, was…. Nihilus, Raynare and her cohorts! Though the most shocking thing, was that Isa guy… What in the hell is he doing here? Who is this guy? I met him once with some random kid, and now he is here in Agreas with my siblings? What in the world is happening? While I tried to figure this out, Rizevim gasps in surprise a large grin appearing on his face.

"Isa! Well this certainly is shocking, did you come out of hiding just to see little old me?" The Super Devil shook in excitement at the sight of the bearded man.

Tipping his wide brim hat, Isa smiles and shakes his head. "I am afraid Rize, I am here to simply right some wrongs, running into you again was not on my list of things to do." Turning to look at me, Isa nods in my direction. "Magnus, good seeing you again. Now you four-" Isa turns to my siblings and gestures over to us. "-Go and join your family, feel free to leave your enemies here. I must speak with my old friend." Without needing anymore prompting, my siblings ran over to join us in the safety of Fafnir's aura.

"Dad, Mom… thank goodness you're safe!"

"I wouldn't know what to do if you guys were killed."

"… You're safe."

"I knew Magnus would get-Wow! Asia you have a Balance Breaker? This is awesome!"

As our family reunion played out, Isa watches briefly with a smile but he soon returns his attention to Rizevim. "It has been a long time Rize."

Rizevim grins and chuckles to himself. "Well now, this certainly a surprise. Magnus why didn't you tell me you knew Isa? You know we shouldn't keep secrets from one another. My ex-best friend, and current best friend… Isa you aren't trying to steal Magnus from me, are you?"

Shaking his head Isa sighs, a look of anger on his face. "No more games Rize, it is over. Surrender now, and you may be shown lenience some for your crimes." What the hell? No way! This guy is going to pay for his crimes, who the hell are you to say he will be shown lenience?

Rizevim was about to retort when some kind of alarm went off. _"It's the end of the world as we know it, and I'm just fine-"_ Reaching into his outfit and pulling out a cellphone, Rizevim's eyes widened. A creepy smile came over his face, putting his phone back the Super Devil chuckles. "Oh is that the time? Sorry Isa but we will have to play another time. Well tootles!" Waggling his fingers at us, the Super Devil turned around and jumped out the window.

"No! You son of a bitch!" Vali and I both shouted, as we ran toward the window. We watched the Super Devil spread his twelve devil wings and flew away. "Damn it! Ddraig is the count up already? Can we use our other powers again?"

" **Not yet, whatever he did seems to have a lasting effect."**

"He won't get away, not again." Vali grit his teeth in anger.

My rival and I nodded at one another. "Go, I'll catch up." Vali without another word flew off after his grandfather. Turning around to face my family, I gave them a curt nod. "Get out of here, find Rias and the others, Then get out of Agreas."

"No we aren't leaving without you-" My Mom started to say, but stopped as I shook my head.

"Vali and I have to stop this guy, but I can't do that if you're here." Frowning I kept my gaze on my family, burning their image in my mind. Letting out a sigh I turned around, and prepared to jump out the window. I wasn't planning on dying but I don't know if I'll come out of this alive.

"Magnus wait." Isa called out to me, Dyrnwyn and Ascalon in his hands. "You may need these."

Taking the swords and nodding in thanks, I assimilated them back into my gauntlet and body. I stared at the bearded man in confusion. "Who are you? Why are you really here?"

"There will be time for questions later, go and stop Rizevim. I'll help get your family out of here."

Nodding and without another word, I summoned my dragon wings and flew off after Vali and Rizevim.

* * *

Blasting through the horde of evil dragons, I soon caught up with Vali. "How much power do you have left?"

"When the block is gone, I'll have just enough for a few minutes in the Juggernaut Overdrive, but after that I won't be able to do anything else. You?" My rival asked looking at me.

Frowning for a moment, I thought over it and sighed. "About the same for the Crimson Emperor, if I use my other Promotions… I can last a bit longer, but they aren't as strong. We don't have too many options right now." Well… That's not true… There was a couple of things I could do; my Devil Trigger was one and the other… That power I used back in L.A. but… Using it could mean my death, but we may not have any other choice. If Vali and I can't beat Rizevim with our main powers… Then I'll have no choice, but to use the power of Ophis once more. "Vali there he is!" Spotting Rizevim, my rival and I prepared ourselves but stopped as the Super Devil turned to us and wagged his finger at us.

"Sorry kiddo's but grandpa doesn't have time to play anymore. I have so much to do, so many more lives to destroy. So, I'll let you play with your fellow dragon-"

Flying forward, I slammed my fist into his face. My attack sent the devil flying back, and into a magical attack created by Vali. "No more games Rizevim, this ends here and now."

Letting out a long-suffering sigh, the Super Devil just shakes his head. "I don't have time for this shit." Creating two blades of demonic power, the Super Devil flew toward us. Quickly summoning Ascalon and meeting his charge head on, I blocked his first attack. Vali created his own sword from magic, and blocked Rizevim's follow up strike. Kicking his grandfather in the stomach, the White Dragon Emperor charged after Rizevim. The Super Devil with nasty smirk, tosses his two swords at Vali. Smacking one of the attacks away, and dodging the other my rival unfortunately missed a bullet of demonic power that his grandfather flicked at him. The bullet pierced through Vali's shoulder, forcing him to fall to the ground.

Gritting my teeth in frustration, I shook my head. I can't worry about Vali now, I need to take out Rizevim. Flying forward I reabsorbed Ascalon back into the Boosted Gear, extending my right hand out I summoned my anti-monster gun. Suppressing my dragon-half and soul, I pulled at the demonic power hidden with my body. Now comes the part I hate. The pain. Pure demonic power came rushing through my veins, turning the black and making them more pronounce. Four bat like wings sprouted from my back, shaking violently I glared at the evil being before me and uttered two words. "Devil Trigger!" I hardly ever use this power, and for good reason. The fact that I have to suppress my entire being, just to use this power is a pain.

"Ohoho… Maybe I do have time just a little bit of time, this is new." A look of excitement crosses the devil's face, creating several magical circles. Rizevim poured his demonic power through them, launching all manner of elemental attacks at me.

Spreading my wings and zipping around the battle field, I avoided the pillars of fire, blasts of wind, torrents of water, and pullets of pure demonic power. As I flew over a fiery attack, I took aim at the Super Devil and fired my gun. Bullets made from demonic power poured from the gun, and shot toward Rizevim with deadly accuracy. The Super Devil was struck by a few of my attacks, but it seemed like he wanted to be hit. After three shots passed through his shoulder, arm, and leg, the devil shook his head in disappointment.

"For a moment I was excited, but-" Rizevim despite whatever pain he should be in, raced forward and struck me across the face. Reaver fell from my hand, as the attack sent me onto my side. Just as I rolled onto my back, Rizevim stepped onto my chest and pressed a demonic energy sword against my throat. "-You disappointed me Magnus, I expected something more. That should have been more fun."

Dropping out of my Devil Trigger form with a heavy pant, I glared up at the Super Devil. "Hate to disappoint."

 **Partner the count is up!**

Hell yes! **"Penetrate!"** Flipping to my feet and phasing through the weapon, and Rizevim. I spun around and planted a kick in the middle of his back, sending Rizevim flying into a nearby wall. "I who shall awaken, I am the Red Dragon who walks the path of Light! I follow my Dreams, and have an Infinite hope! I shall become the Crimson Emperor! I will show you a bright new future!"

" **Dragon Promotion: Crimson Emperor!"**

Spreading my wings of light and racing toward the Super Devil, I raised my fist and punched Rizevim in the face. **"Penetrate!"** Not letting up on the attack, I charged with my left hand with light and fire. "Burning Dragon Claw!/ **Penetrate!"** Just as my fist was about to pierce through his black heart, my armor vanished. Leaving me completely defenseless. Rizevim backhanded me with a smirk, when my attack dissipated into nothingness. Panting heavily I glared at the Super Devil. "Is… That… All you… Got…?" Spitting some blood on the ground, I rolled out of the way of a kick and threw a broken brick at the Super Devil. Smacking the make-shift projectile away, Rizevim lifted his foot and kicked me in the stomach. Stumbling backwards, I tried to get my balance back but Rizevim didn't let up. Rizevim followed up his kick, with several punches aimed at my torso, each punch felt like a meteor pounding my chest.

"For wasting my time, I am going to punish you." Rizevim said in between punches. Coughing up blood, I couldn't respond but that was fine for Rizevim. "Normally I wouldn't mind playing, but I have a schedule to keep today." The Super Devil slugged me across the face, the force of his punch knocking me on the ground. Holding out his hand, the devil created a holographic image of the entire city. "Did you know that my Daddy built this city? Well he did, and there are many secrets hidden here. Thinks that even that kid Ajuka doesn't know, like you can set the entire city to blow. Or just certain sections. Just in case something like this happened!"

No… No… I know what he is getting at…

Seeing the look of horror on my face, Rizevim smiles evilly. "Don't get ahead of me kiddo, you'll spoil the punch line." The Super Devil then kicks my side, and looks at the holographic map. "Let's see… Eenie meenie miney…Boom!" A magical circle appeared at the end of his finger, as he touched a random building. A massive explosion rocked the area, while smoke and fire burned all around us. The light from the fire lit up Rizevim's face, giving him a truly horrific appearance. His crazed eyes filled with delight, just from watching my expression. "Now time for that punishment-"

" **Compression Divider!"**

The area around Rizevim and I began to shrink, as the air became heavier. Looking around, I spotted several silver Wyverns. He decided to wait until Rizevim's focus was me, then strike with one of his strongest attacks. Great plan… Only one problem, this is going to kill me as well! I tried to turn around and crawl away, but the power of Vali's Compression Divider kept me from moving. Fuck this isn't-Oh hello Wyverns… Several of Vali's Wyvern's moved around me, each one forming a magical circle. A blue light wrapped itself around me, as the Wyvern's pulled me from the Compression zone and towards Vali.

"Forgive the delay Magnus." My rival said as I was unceremoniously dropped beside him. Helping me stand up, Vali kept a hand on my back to make sure I didn't fall over. "I needed him focused on you."

"No… I get it… Just fuck… That power of yours is a pain." Giving him a small shaky grin, I turned my attention to Rizevim. Who is doing his impression of an accordion… Hopefully this will be the end of the Super Devil- A massive explosion of demonic power pelted Vali and I with debris, and as the smoke cleared we saw what happened… Rizevim survived. The first son of the Devil had destroyed the Wyverns around him, and was now stretching himself out.

"Woah! That was close, you almost had me there."

Vali shook angrily at his grandfather's words. "Is there no way to beat him?"

"… There may be…" Taking a deep breath and slowly letting it out, I turned to my fellow Sacred Gear user. "Vali."

The armored figure turned to me, his helmet vanishing. "What?"

"Promise me something. Look after everyone for me, will you?"

The White Dragon Emperor stares at me with an angry look. "You won't die. We still haven't fought yet Magnus."

"I wouldn't hold your breath. Just keep him off me for a moment." When Vali nodded and moved in front of me, and began to fight his grandfather. Closing my eyes and focusing my mind, I forced myself into the depths of my Sacred Gear and soul.

* * *

When I opened my eyes I found myself standing in front of a large obsidian Gate. Back when I first discovered this place, I didn't really take the time to study it, but now… I took it all in. The Gate has to be anywhere between hundred, to two hundred feet high and wide. The Gate looked to be made from pure obsidian, with red, white, gold and silver etchings all over the surface. Slowly I traced the etchings, staring at them in interest. Each one depicted a different scene, one appeared to be Great Red facing down… Something, perhaps Ophis's in her true form. I am not entirely sure. Another one featured Ddraig and Albion when they were still alive, but there was something off. Ddraig was breathing an intense gout of flame, as Albion bit into his rival. Some kind of… liquid pouring from his mouth. Shaking my head, I moved on to the next etching. This one showed the Heavenly Dragons fighting angels, devils, and I am guessing fallen angels. This must be before they died. The one after this showed different wielders, some of the recognized as the previous hosts of the Boosted Gear. Finally the etchings moved to something more familiar, it showed the current Ophis and she was talking with Vali. The following etching showed Vali and me fighting for the first time, and then my first meeting with Ophis.

"What in the world is this?" I muttered in awe… The Gate showed scenes from… I am guessing Ophis's existence. Though why was Great Red, Ddraig, Albion, Vali, and I here? Are we that important in her life? Or was there some deeper connection here? Finally I stopped looking at the etchings, and moved toward the front of the Gate. The massive door lined in gold, has a large lock in the shape of a snake eating its own tail. The serpent's eyes were two-toned, one red and the other white. Touching the lock I could feel Power swirling just beyond, frowning for a moment I reached down into my pocket and pulled out a key. The black key looks like an ordinary key, but the small object in my hand carried with it a weight. The weight of change.

If I use this key… everything is going to change, forever.

"You're still not ready."

Turning around I smiled sadly at the being before me. "Hello Ophis." The Dragon God looked like she always did, expect for her eyes. Typically her gray eyes were emotionless, now though? They were filled with sadness.

"Don't do it Magnus, you're not ready." Looking up at me with a frown, Ophis slowly puts her hands on her hips.

Closing the distance between us both, I bent down and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I wasn't ready back when I faced Kur, but you still let me have access."

"That was different, there was no choice." Ophis mumbled looking to the side.

"Just like now, there is no choice."

Ophis brushed the hand I put on her shoulder away, and uncharacteristically pulled me into a tight hug. "You will die."

"Probably." Returning the hug, I slowly looked up with a frown. Behind Ophis is another Gate, one just as large and magnificent as the first. The second Gate is red… And I do mean RED. The Gate is so red, that it almost looked burgundy. It also had similar markings and etchings, but I couldn't make them all out. Also unlike the first, the second Gate looked like a hologram that kept flickering in and out of existence. Just staring at it gave me the strangest sense of déjà vu, I know I've seen it before. Like… In a dream. The lock on the gate is in the shape of a dragon's head, with the symbol D×D in the middle. This Gate… It… It must contain the power of Great Red…. How come I didn't notice that the last time I was here?

"You aren't ready for it either." Ophis said noticing the look on my face.

"I didn't think I would be." Slowly letting go of the Dragon God, I walked toward the Gate containing the Power of Great Red. Standing before the massive construct, I placed a hand on it and froze. It felt… Hot. Really hot, like the heart of an exploding sun. Compared to the one containing Ophis's power, that felt cold. Like being in the middle of a void. If a void had a middle… But the point remains… That is how cold it felt. Wait a moment… Frowning, I reached into my right pocket and pulled out a red looking key. The key felt just as heavy as the black one that rested in my left. Choice… This is about choice…

" **Magnus."**

Turning my head, I found Ddraig standing not far off. The Red Dragon Emperor had the same look Ophis had. "Hey Ddraig."

" **You need to make a decision, and quick. I am not sure the White One can handle the son of Lucifer much longer."** As Ddraig spoke an image of the real world appeared, it showed Rizevim and Vali fighting. The Super Devil was doing his best to close the distance between him and his grandson, so he could use his De-Evolver on the White Dragon Emperor. Vali for the most part was keeping his distance, while using his Wyverns to attack or re-direct his grandfather. But it was a losing battle, Vali can't keep his form going for much longer. When that happens… Rizevim is going to kill him, kill my family, friends, the women I love… He is going to kill all of them, all with that grin evil grin on his face. Then he will move on to kill even more people, by waking up Trihexa and releasing that monster onto the world. Then he will move on and destroy all other worlds out there, all because he can.

Unless I unlock a power that will most- No will kill me, if I use it for too long it will kill me. Gritting my teeth, I slowly looked at both keys… The Power of the Infinite, or the Power of Dreams…. Slowly placing a key away, I turned to both Ddraig and Ophis. "I've made my decision."


	110. Maverick Emperor vs The Corrupted Prince

**Hey guys I am back! Surprise, surprise. I know it has been a while, a real long while but I have a good excuse. Work and life in general. So I know a lot of time has gone by but I hope you all had a great Halloween and Thanksgiving. Now I just have to say that the support you all have given me is just awesome. You guys are why this story has gotten as far as it has. To all those who have read this story without accounts, to the reviewers, follow/favorite. So give yourself a big hand! Now I have an announcement, sometime in the future I will be re-writing this story. I will leave this one up obviously, but the re-write will happen. Not right away, but the re-write will be much better. I will be getting an editor (No idea who yet, but I feel bad for them.) I will also be adding in things, and fixing up some problems I have with the story. Anyway announcement time over! Onto the reviews!**

 **Dunedan: Hacks I call hacks! Rizevim is a jack ass, but it is kind of cool in some ways right? I loved that Asia moment to, when I was writing it I cackled madly to myself.**

 **Kamen Rider W: Oh trust me you'll see and it won't disappoint I promise. As for how strong Drake is? Well that is hard to describe, but I will do my best. Drake is a manifestation of chaos itself, so he is incredibly powerful. However there are certain rules that even he must follow. So he can only do so much with his power, which is why he acts the way he does.**

 **Merendinoemiliano: Thanks! Yeah things are going to be pretty rough, and I am glad your story is going well!**

 **Ace: Asia as Thor is best Thor. I don't really but that's because I don't really care for them. As for the Halloween movie, I think they need to let that series die. Much like a lot of other horror movie series that have died. Stop beating a dead horse. Sure the movie may have done well box officewise, but they are playing off of nostalgia. Though that is just my thoughts on the matter.**

 **Guest893: Nope the villains never play fair, that is why they are the bad guys. Yeah she has, and now that she has a weapon and armor. She is going to be doing more then in battle. Yep and that choice is a double edge sword, it will cut his enemies but also him at the same time.**

 **Striker56: Yep! It is going to be fun and violent? Yes that is one word for it is going to happen. As for your guess, not bad but you will have to wait and see.**

 **Guest: Ask and you shall receive.**

 **Now I must get going! Much to do for the story and if I don't see you guys before hand... Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays! Hanukkah! Kwanzaa! And a Happy New Years!**

* * *

Opening my eyes and staring down at my left hand, I watched as the Boosted Gear changed. My gauntlet began to glow with a crimson/bronze light, as a dark black aura surrounded my body. A dragon symbol appeared in the green gem, but it soon changed. Becoming an ouroboros, as the color of the gem became much darker. A purple sheen came over the gem, and my arm began to pulse with a foreign power. "Rizevim." Slowly marching toward the Super Devil, I called out his name to get his attention.

The son of the first Devil who had Vali gripped my throat, prepared to stab his hand through his grandson's chest. Turned to look at me, curiosity and excitement on his face. Shaking excitedly, Rizevim mad eyes lit up. Lowering his hand, the devil turned his head to the side. Much like a dog that spotted something of interest. "Oh what is this? What have you become now Magnus?"

"Marwolaeth." **(AN: Welsh for Death)** Bracing myself and letting out a yell, I tapped the power of the Ouroboros Dragon God. The black aura expanded out, forcing the Super Devil to his knees. Vali landed on the ground next to his grandfather, and stared up at me with shock and a small mixture of awe throw in for good measure. The gem on my Boosted Gear began to call out a command, but this wasn't the command of Boost, Penetrate, or Reflect. No this one was entirely new, something I've never heard before.

" **D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D!"**

The voice sounded like amalgamation of Ddraig and Ophis, the combined voice echoed throughout the area. As raw Power courses through my veins, it felt like liquid fire coursed through my entire body. While filling me with untold strength and power, but it came with a nasty side effect. Despite all it's great strength, it began to eat away at my me. I could feel what it is doing, it's a slow process and it is starting with my energy. Which is very little to begin with, soon it will move on to my body. Then my soul. If Ophis was correct in her calculations… I have five minutes to end this thing with Rizevim, and get out of this form. Otherwise I'll cease to exist, no pressure. With a slight grunt four dragon wings appeared from my back, racing toward the Super Devil I raised my left arm. Slamming my armored fist across his face. Time stood still for an instant, and I could see the way Rizevim's face vibrated from the punch. When everything sped back up, the Super Devil flew back crashing through several buildings. Turning my gaze to my rival, I held out a hand to him. "Wyt ti'n iawn?" **(AN: Are you okay in Welsh)**

Vali slowly took my armored gauntlet in confusion. The moment he took my hand a shadowy snake left my gem, and made its way up his arm and into his wings. "What… What was that?" He asked as he stood back up and examined his Sacred Gear. Before turning to look at me in shock. "Ophis's power… Are you insane? You'll die using that power."

"Nid yr amser Vali." **(AN: Not the time Vali)** I wasn't sure what entered the Divine Dividing either, just like I am not sure why I'm speaking Welsh. Or how I know that is Welsh, but now isn't the time for this. I needed to take down Rizevim now. **"D∞D!/Transfer!"** Passing power and energy over to the White Dragon Emperor, I watched as his white wings let out blue sparks. Trying to expunge the extra energy I passed him I bet. Focusing my mind, I forced my brain to speak English. "Once you have tossed enough energy, follow after me. Until then-" Turning my head in the direction where I punched Rizevim, I let out a small guttural growl. "-I have some work to do." Without another word I flew toward Rizevim, who is busy trying to pull himself free from some rumble. Slamming into the devil, I knocked him over. Bending down and lifting him up by his collar, I slugged him. Again and again. Each punch shook the very foundation of the building, causing the ground beneath our feet began to crack and give way. We both fell through the ground, and into a lower level of the broken building. The two of us landed on the ground… Hard.

Rizevim shook his head, and rubbed his jaw. As he tried to get his bearings. "Not-"

"Shut up!" Charging my armored fist with black energy, punching him again in the face. Blood, and teeth flew from his mouth, with every single punch. "All the people you've harmed, all the lives stolen or ruined… It ends today!" Gripping Rizevim by the throat, I threw him onto the ground. Holding out my hand, I formed a magical circle. A dark red/black ouroboros formed within the circle, and black fire poured from my hand. The flames re-shaped itself into a large golden sword. The blade is three and a half to four feet long, with runes black running along the center. The hilt of the blade looked like a mixture of Ascalon, and Dyrnwyn. Four blade like wings pointed up and out. My new sword's grip is a gray color, with a dragon call gripping a jewel containing the Ouroboros symbol. The moment the sword appeared, two shadowy snakes wrapped around my wrist. The twin snakes curled around the other, until they formed the infinity symbol.

Rizevim eyes widened in confusion, as he tried to figure out what just happened. "Wha-What is this? It can't be the Juggernaut… The organic armor on your gauntlet, it's the same as that form…"

" **Dragon Deification. With the Power of Ophis, my partner has transcended anything he was previously capable of before."**

"Of course! Ophis's power, you tapped it!" Despite the fact he should be pissing himself, Rizevim slowly stood up. A genuine smile slowly spreading across his face. He seems… Almost happy. It's like this was a surprise, but a very welcome one. That alone set me on edge. "How interesting… Somehow you were able to ascend to a higher power… Which means…" Spreading his twelve devil wings wide, an aura of black demonic power formed around the Super Devil. "… We can really have some fun!" The aura around his body looked and felt disgusting, it curled, twisted, and bubbled around him. The ground beneath his feet crumbled and slowly rotted away, as the air around us became poisonous to breathe. To make it worse the mass-produced dragon's in the area all started to die, some of them just fell from the sky. Other's turned on their brethren, and began eating one another, and some…. Their bodies fell apart, or twisted in horrifying ways. Becoming nothing more than a horrible misshapen lump of scales, flesh, eyes and body parts.

This power… It's different… While still malicious, disturbing, and insane… There was something else at the heart of it all, something that he kept back from all of our previous encounters. His true strength and power. Strange… Just seeing and feeling this power first hand, it reminded me of the stories of Sirzechs and Ajuka. When they used their true power. With Sirzechs he is like walking, and talking destruction. If he didn't properly control himself, then everything around him would die. Ajuka felt more like absolute control, as if everything and one was in his power. Like there was no way to win against him. Rizevim though… His power felt like… Pure corruption, his madness, his power, his evil black heart. It all seeped from him and sought out everything, and one. Hoping to twist all of existence into something like him, and I could feel it as well. I could feel his corrupting influence, tugging at me. His aura reached out and tried to consume mine, hoping to infect me. It felt like thousands and thousands of centipedes crawling over and through my body. My blood writhed and tried to push itself out of my veins, trying to escape from Rizevim's influence.

Worst of all though, the effect his aura had on my mind. My entire life passed through my eyes, but it was warped beyond recognition. Memory by memory, person, by person… Everything seemed… Different. The memory itself didn't change… But my perception of it did. I saw my death at the hands of Raynare, only… Rias let it happen. No… That's… It's, not right? Rias saved my life… Didn't she? That's right… She saved Asia too… Or did she let Asia die just to get her power? No that isn't right either… Is it? Azazel… Did he order my death? It would make sense… The Grigori would want to bring in people who are dangerous, or have them taken out… No… That isn't right… He took in people and helped them… He ordered Raynare to just watch me… Same with…Asia… Does… She… She doesn't love me, she is only using me for protection… NO! That's wrong… She… Wouldn't just use me… Right…? Not like… Xenovia… She's always… Been clear about wanting my genes, just to have a kid… No we got past that!

We're solid, and have a good relationship, I think… Unlike with Kuroka… She blackmailed me into a relationship, because she wants to brats with dragon-No… It started out that way, but Kuroka legitimately cares about me… I hope… At least she isn't Akeno… She just uses me a crutch, because she is weak… Huh… That's not right either… Why am I thinking like this…? Rossweisse might have an answer… She always has answers, doesn't she? The know it all Valkyrie… Never had time for relationships, so she threw herself at me like a who-Wrong! She didn't do that! She and I started slowly, and it built into something real…. Like Irina… She and I have been friends for forever, but… Was she only interested in me, because of what our combined genes could do for Heaven? Is that why she asked for that doorknob? Just to use me for Heaven's purpose…? That doesn't sound right… That's wrong! Or is it…? Ravel would know… She sees things in a different light, and could tell me… Though why is she with me? What did I do to garner the attention of a high-ranking devil? Maybe because of her family… They just want to use me as a tool, just like her… They want a connection to me, through her and it's her duty to help her family… She's just using- Fucking hell what's wrong with me?

 **Focus! You need to keep your mind in order, constantly. Otherwise you will fall. This is his true power, he is a living Corruption.**

R-Right! Focus… What would Koneko say…? Don't be an idiot and fight…. She's always like that… Always mocking, and criticizing-Wait no, that's just Koneko. She never means anything by it…Gripping my head with my left hand, I tried to focus and get my memories, and mind to go back in order. Which isn't easy with his aura kept ramming against mine. Like it was trying to push me over the edge, to make me fall into the sea of insanity that is his power. An entirety went by, but I finally got my perception of reality back in order. Lowering my hand and looking up. I saw that Rizevim just stood there, waiting patiently. His grin never flattering. So… This is the full and true of a Super Devil, a being that surpasses the norm. A mutant within the devil world, a freak of nature that was never meant to exist.

Like me.

Rizevim once said we were similar, and at the time I brushed it off at the time. Yet now… I can see it. Much like him I wasn't meant to exist, and I am not talking about what Drake did. No… I am something completely beyond the norm. I possess a human soul, with the Red Dragon Emperor attached. Demonic power from eight Pawn pieces stored… Somewhere within me, a body made from the flesh of the True Dragon. And it is all kept together by the power of the Infinite Dragon God. I'm not really a dragon, or a human, or even a devil. I am not a god, but at the same time… I am not really a mortal anymore…. I'm a freak…. It would be easy just to let go, to escape into this insanity…

 **Magnus don't listen to it partner, his power is still in effect.**

Huh? Ddraig? What's happening to me? I thought I beat his power already-

 **Focus on what matters, keep it at the forefront of your thought. Think on the people that matter to you, if you don't they will die. You will die! So get your head in order!**

Gritting my teeth in frustration, I slowly shook my head. Focus Magnus focus. Think of… Your friends. Your teachers. Your family. Loved ones, all the people counting on you to beat this bastard. Sona, Saji, Bennia, Loup, and the rest of the Sitri group. Sairaorg, Nic and Isabella. Alex, Nariko, Xander, Nat. Dulio, and Tobio. Azazel, Serafall, Sirzechs and Grayfia. Vali and Albion, Tannin, Sun Wo Kong, Uriel, Le Fay, and Kiba. Mom… Dad, Megan. Morgan… Mason, Gasper, and Magnum. Ddraig, Great Red, and Ophis. Koneko, Kuroka, Ravel, and Rossweisse. Xenovia, Irina, Asia, Akeno and Rias… I won't let this get to me. Thank you Ddraig for kicking my ass.

 **You're welcome now finish this fight.**

With pleasure partner. Flaring my aura and glaring at the Super Devil, I lifted my sword and pointed it at the Super Devil. "Nice try."

"Now that is interesting, but I shouldn't have expected anything less from you." Creating a large spear of demonic power and tossing it at me, Rizevim flew up into the air with a smirk.

With a quick flick of my wrist, I cut through the spear and followed after the devil. Black/white flames formed around my blade, as I raced toward Rizevim. Once I was close enough, I swung my sword at his head. Rizevim created a sword from his demonic power, blocking my attack, and locking our blades. Pushing against the other, I slammed my aura against the Super Devil. Who in turn, did the same exact same thing. The power of Corruption against the power of Infinity. One would think, that the power of the Infinite Dragon God would trump everything. You would be wrong. Corruption of this magnitude… Is unimaginable… Maybe… Maybe… I should give… No! Focus, focus Magnus… You're stronger then this!

"What's the matter Magnus? Having trouble concentrating?" Rizevim asks as he pushes forward, trying to break the stalemate.

"Shut up!" With a shout and swift kick to the devils stomach, I broke the sword lock and slapped the Super Devil with the Infinite Gear. Rizevim spun around from the force of the hit, and before he had a chance to fully recover. I swung my sword across his chest, or tried to at least. Rizevim raised his blade at the last second, and re-directed my attack to the side. Ramming my shoulder into Rizevim's stomach, I sent the son of the first Devil out of the building. As the dust cleared I saw Rizevim pulls himself out of a broken wall, coughing up a storm. Shaking his head and getting rid of some of the debris in his hair, he gives me a gap tooth smile. Holding up his hand, a holographic image of the building I was standing in appeared. Oh fuck-

* * *

 **(Rizevim's POV: )**

"Ahahahaha!" Rizevim cackled as the building in front of him exploded, the fire and smoke clouded his vision but that didn't matter. He knew Magnus was still alive, something like that won't kill him. Coughing the Super Devil slowly rubs his face, but pulls his hand away. Wincing in pain. "Oh… That hurts! Damn Champion, ruining my phoenix tears. Now I'll have to wait till I get my reserves, good thing I didn't show him everything." Slowly getting back to his feet, Rizevim cups his chin and cracks his neck. Frowning in thought, the Super Devil considered leaving. It would be prudent of him to make his escape. But Rizevim was having too much fun, it has been a long time since he had to use his true power. Only three people aside from Magnus have ever faced this power, those kids Sirzechs and Ajuka. Then Isa himself. Seeing him here today was quite the surprise, but he always had a habit of turning up unexpectedly.

"Ahhh!/ **"D∞D! D∞D!/Divide! Divide! Divide!** " A shout followed by a wave of explosive power, drew the devil's attention. The fire from the explosion blew away, and standing among the rumble is the Red Dragon Emperor. While not harmed from the explosion, the bronze-haired teen's clothing was another matter. His black jacket was completely destroyed, and shirt hung in tatters. His pants had several rips and burns, and his shoes were in a similar state. Panting heavily the Sacred Gear user kept his eyes focused on the devil. Rizevim smirks and readied himself, preparing for whatever would come out of Magnus's mouth. But the smirk vanished from his face, the teen remained eerily silent. This set the Super Devil on edge, the teen normally runs his mouth. Spouting this or that, making death threats, or promises to defeat him, but none of those came. He just stood there, glaring at him his eyes burning with anger.

"Why aren't you saying anything?" Shaking violently Rizevim summons his demonic power, and formed it into several bullets. Launching them at the teen, the son of the first Devil shouted in anger. "Say something damn it!"

Magnus didn't dodge them, or try to deflect them with his newly created sword. No he just walked through them. **"Penetrate!"** Suddenly the teen vanished, and reappeared in front of the devil. The armored gauntlet slammed into Rizevim's stomach. Gasping for air the Super Devil's eyes widened in pain, if this keeps up it will not end well. In fact he may die… If he does dies, he has a backup plan in place, but it wouldn't hurt to have another backup. Slowly backing away, the devil's eyes widened as an idea formed in his head. Yes… Yes… That could work wonderfully, even if everything goes right… This will just be to fun! It's time to plant a little seed. Quickly reaching into his coat, the Super Devil pulled out a jagged piece of organic looking red metal. Applying a magical seal to the item and a bit of blood for good measure, the Super Devil then struck the teen in the stomach with the makeshift weapon.

* * *

 **(Magnus's POV: )**

Backhanding the devil away from me with a grunt, my eyes widened in pain. The hell? He stabbed me? Pulling the metal from my stomach, my eyes widened in shock. This looks like… A broken piece of the Boosted Gear, only the metal it's… Organic. Like the Juggernaut Drive. Did this come from my first fight with Shalba? If so… How many freaking pieces did he have? Throwing the makeshift weapon away, my left hand ignited with fire. "Grh…" With a grunt of pain, I applied the flame to my side, searing the wound shut. Okay this has to stop now, Ddraig how much time do we have left?

 **By my count? Four and half minutes and counting, but hurry it up. Ophis's power is starting to eat away at your body, you're beginning to sweat blood.**

Touching my forehead, my eyes widened in shock. My hand is covered in blood, my body must be breaking down. Slowly nodding in understanding, I knew I have to end this quickly. I turned to Rizevim who is now back on his feet. If I'm going to stop him, I think I should stop playing around. As I thought this the snakes around my wrist let out a mighty hiss, their eyes glowing with an eerie light. Black/white flames consumed the golden sword in my hand, and changed into a rather large canon/gun. Black/red organic metal lined the canon, with the center being made from a green/purple crystal-like material. Taking aim at the Super Devil, I began to charge up it's power. **"D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D!"** Red/black/green energy formed at the end of the barrel, as I built up the attack the surrounding buildings began to fall apart. The ground shook violently, and any of the evil dragons in the area, that weren't affected by Rizevim's power or by the battle itself all scattered in fear.

Rizevim seeing the canon, flew into the air. "This is it! The moment we've both been waiting for!" Spreading all twelve of his wings, the Super Devil formed twelve orbs of demonic power. Each one were easily a hundred feet wide. "Let us see if you're up to the challenge Magnus! Twelve orbs of Corruption, against the power of Infinity! Can you hit all twelve? Because if you can't, then you're family, friends and loved ones will all die! Even if it doesn't touch them, the attack will destroy this place!" The first son of the Devil let's out a sound, that… Well you could call it laughter, but that isn't the right word. This sound is a complete mockery of laughter, much like the being it's coming from.

Staring up at the orbs I could literally feel it's power, he's right if any of those orbs touch the city. Everything here will be destroyed, everyone here will die. Closing my eyes and taking a deep breath, I calmed myself down. "Ddraig… You with me?"

Now I am not sure if it I was imagining, but I felt a comforting weight on my shoulder. Maybe I'm going crazy, but I swear Ddraig appeared right next to me. His massive claw on my shoulder, his green eyes glowing warmly. **"To the end Magnus."**

" _ **I'm with you as well."**_ Ophis? An ethereal image of the Dragon God appeared, on my right side. Looking up at me Ophis touches my side, and nods her head with a small smile. Right, it's time to end this. Taking aim with the new weapon, I could feel the canon/gun vibrating with power. **"D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D!"** At the end of the barrel the ∞ symbol appeared. "Ouroboros Smasher!" Red/black and green energy flew from the weapon, just as Rizevim released his attack. The massive energy flew straight into several of the orbs, causing a massive explosion which lit up the skyline. The entire city shook from the force of the explosion, and lit up the sky. Turning it an odd mixture of red, black, green and crimson, it was oddly beautiful. My attack took out five out of the twelve… Damn it! The rest were blown a little off course, but they were still descending to the city.

Rizevim who had been knocked into the ground by the explosion, looked extremely happy despite the massive amount of pain he should be in. "Ohohohahahaha! Awe a few of my party favors blew up, don't worry I have some spares!"

It would take too long to charge power back up, and they aren't close together anymore… Which means… I have to do this the old fashion way, cut through them. But I don't think my golden sword will be enough for the job, which means… I need something else entirely, something with the same amount of power… But… With more… Intensity. Oh... I got it now. Dropping the canon/gun, the black aura around me flickered and changed into something different. It became… Red. The Infinity Gear changed as well, becoming more like the traditional metal it once was. But it soon changed, the bottom layer of the clawed fingers reverted, to reveal black claws and scaled fingers. The ∞ symbol in the gem vanished, and was replaced with a D×D. Muscles expanded, bones broke and length. As my body began to contort, as my … Becoming less like a human, and more like….

A dragon.

* * *

 **(Third Person POV: Several minutes earlier)**

" **Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!"**

"Begone!" Pure destructive power struck the mass-produced evil dragons, destroying them completely and utterly. Panting slightly and taking a moment to catch her breath, the heiress to the Gremory family looked around. The ground level of the government building had been secured, but the upper levels still contained a massive amount of evil dragons. They typically would fly down in hordes, which kept the Gremory group busy. Akeno used her new technique to puppeteer any evil dragons that came too close. Xenovia and Irina fought back to back, cutting down any enemies that came to close. Gasper fought on his own he kept switching between either his Balor, or normal form. Using brute force, or his Sacred Gear and magic to fight. Kiba flitted around the battlefield, going where ever he is needed. The Knight used the techniques created by his mentor, with devastating results. Rossweisse and Koneko were working together. The former Valkyrie's seals helped suck away energy from the evil dragons, then Koneko would finish the job with her Kasha. Just seeing her friends, and peerage members having all become so strong filled Rias with pride.

However, despite the pride she is feeling. Another feeling dominated the crimson-haired teen's heart, mind and soul. Worry. She worried for the girl that was like her sister, her future sisters and brothers in law, and her future-in-laws. She was worried for her friends, fighting in the other parts of the city. Most of all, she worried for her fiancé. "Asia… All of you, I hope you are alright. Especially you Magnus."

"Rias are you alright?" Floating close by, Akeno examined her best friend.

Dismissing her helmet, the Crimson-Haired Princess of Ruin slowly nods. "I'm fine Akeno, just worried. It's been a while since they went up there."

"They'll be alright, we have to believe in them." Akeno told her best friend with a small smile, but despite her words she was worried as well. It's not that she didn't believe in Magnus or the others, but… Rizevim would be a handful for Magnus, especially with his parents as his hostages.

"You're right Akeno, thank you." Rias nods gratefully at her Queen.

"Rias, Akeno! Look!"

Both women turned to the sounds of Kiba shouting, the blonde Knight was pointing toward the government building's destroyed entrance. Coming out from the ruins is the Maverick family, Asia who is wielding a hammer, and dressed in armor. The Champion Diehauser, a strange bearded man who is magically carrying… Raynare! Along with Nihilus and two fallen angels… Rias frowns in confusion, she knew those two because she personally killed them. Almost an entire year ago. Were they brought back to life by Rizevim? Rias shook her head, because it didn't matter in the end. What did matter, was the fact that a group of evil dragons flew straight toward them. The pure-blood devil prepared an attack, but stopped as Asia raised her new hammer. A golden light shone from the hammer, and forced the evil dragons to stop their attack. They all dropped to the ground… And bowed their head in reverence? How strange… Rias quickly shook off her shock, and question then flew straight for the group. The rest of the Occult Research Club quickly noticed, and they all joined their former president in welcoming back their group.

"Mother, Father!" Rias quickly embraced her future in-laws, who returned the hug with a smile. "I am so glad you're all safe, and Asia is that… Your Balance Breaker?"

"Don't worry we're fine Rias." Magnus's mother said as he gently rubbed the crimson-haired teen's back.

"I'm glad you're both fine." Kiba smiled as he Magnus's father placed a hand on his shoulder.

The older man squeezed Kiba's shoulder. "Thanks to all of you."

Akeno embraced the blonde girl and held her closely. "Oh my Asia, whatever happened? Also where did you that hammer?"

"Oh umm… Yes, it is, and the hammer was the replica of Mjolnir. Fafnir's power combined with my Sacred Gear, and the hammer." Asia explained flushing with embarrassment from the attention she was getting.

Xenovia pulled Asia from the older girl's grip, and hugged her tightly. "Thank goodness you're fine, we were all worried."

"Are you all alright?" Gasper asked his adopted siblings, as he looked over them. "You're covered in blood."

Mason nods and lets out an exhausted sigh. "Yeah I am fine…. But I'm going to need a nap, Nihilus really worked me over."

"Thank God you're all right." Irina quickly hugged Megan, and moved to hug Morgan but stopped. Her eyes focused on the bearded man, confusion playing across her face. "Uh… Who are you sir?"

"His name is Isa, apparently he is a friend of our baby bro." Morgan explained with a frown. This caused the ORC to turn to Magnum, since he is technically the youngest.

Frowning, the copper-haired teen rolled his eyes and pointed up. "Magnus not me, you really should say which brother you mean."

"… Speaking of Magnus-" Rossweisse looks behind the group, but saw no sign of her boyfriend. "-Where is he?"

The bearded man, Isa cleared his throat and pointed in a far-off direction. "He is fighting Rizevim, with the White Dragon Emperor."

"Then we should-" Rias started to say but stopped as Isa shook his head.

"It wouldn't be safe, the rest of you have secured the Maverick family. You must leave, immediately." All of the ORC shook their heads at the bearded man's words, none of them wanted to leave Magnus behind to fight on his own. Especially if he is fighting Rizevim, Magnus may have Vali on his side but that won't be enough. If they all could take the Super Devil on together, they could wipe him out for good.

"I am in agreement with Isa." The Rating Game Champion spoke in a soft tone. "Magnus won't be able to fight his hardest if you're still here, gather your allies and leave."

Crossing her arms, Rias glares at the Champion and Isa. "We'll get Mother and Father out of here, but we're staying. We are a group and we don't leave anyone behind." Everyone else consented with either an nod, or a smile.

"There is no time to argue-" Isa stopped whatever he was saying, as the ground began to shake, which was followed by a mass explosion of power. "-What was that?" Everyone turned to where the massive surge of energy came from. "What could… Oh no." The bearded man's face became several shades paler, as another wave of power followed the first. Only this one felt… Wrong, very wrong. Unlike the first, which was comparable to all the worst natural disasters, going off at once within one area. The second energy felt… Like death or decay… But there was something else hidden just beneath the surface, something utterly horrifying. "You must leave now."

Koneko's ears flatten against her skull. "The first energy… It felt like Magnus, but something was off… It felt like it did back in L.A."

"That idiot! He is using the power of Ophis again!" Morgan began to shake angrily.

"But that second power… What is it? It doesn't feel like Magnus." Gasper shook then turned into his Balor warrior form, the extremely tall armored warrior gripped his sword tightly. "It's a corruption. One of the highest degrees, trust me. I know what I am talking about. Hm… Strange. You seem familiar." The shadowy warrior spoke, his single red eye focused on Isa.

"You're friend is correct, what you are feeling is Rizevim's true power. He is a living corruption." Isa explained as he did his best to not look at Balor. "The power of the Infinite Dragon God, against the power of the Ultimate Corruption. Very few beings are able to withstand Rizevim like this. You all must leave now, or else you could die. Or worse."

Magus, the patriarch of the Maverick clan frowns. "Worse? What else does this power do to you?"

"It can turn you against your friends, family, loved ones. It infects the mind, perverting the way you think, the way you see things. Including your memories."

"Then why hasn't he used it before now?" Maria, Magnus's mother asked in confusion.

"Because he even can't withstand the might of his full power, it eats away at him as well. Rizevim has no control over his power." As he Isa explained his hands began to glow with a platinum light. A barrier formed around the group, as a strange symbol appeared beneath them all. It looked like a single line, going straight through an 'X'. But one of the lines possessed a pointed beak, as the ones that formed the 'X' looked like a pair of wings.

"… I don't know why but this power… It feels familiar." Irina mumbled looking around in awe.

Xenovia closes her eyes and nods. "Yes… Like standing in Saint Peter's Basilica, I feel at peace."

"It reminds me of the Church I grew up in." Asia said with a far-off look in her eyes.

Staring at the symbol Diehauser's eyes widened, looking up at the stranger the Champion's mouth opens in shock. "Impossible…"

"Now it makes sense, you are Patricius Patron." The Warrior Balor slowly nods in understanding.

"I appreciate it if you keep such things to yourself." Isa mumbled with a displeased tone, but that was replaced with a desperate tone. "This barrier will provide protection, and keep his Corruption at bay for now. But you must leave now, before things get any worse." Isa pleaded with the group. "My power isn't as strong as it used to be, you must leave before it is too late." Before anyone could answer the sky filled with twelve orbs, all of them covering the skyline.

"What is… Is Rizevim trying to destroy Agreas?" Rias's eyes widened in shock.

"I've never seen something like this before…" Akeno muttered as she stared up.

Koneko screws up her face. "If that hits we're done for."

"Now do you understand?" Isa asked as he looked at the group. "You're leaving now." As he spoke Isa prepared to transport the group back to Kuoh, once he was done with them. He would move to get the rest of DxD out, after that… Isa would confront Rizevim.

"Wait look!" Asia cried out in surprise, as a beam of red/black/green energy, struck five of the orbs. "It's Magnus, it has to be!"

"Yet he missed seven of them, he never did have the best aim." Mason muttered.

Rossweisse frowns. "And it seems to be working against him now, do you think he can pull it off again?"

"I don't-

" **D×D! D×D! D×D! D×D! D×D! D×D! D×D! D×D! D×D! D×D! D×D! D×D! D×D! D×D! D×D! D×D! D×D! D×D! D×D! D×D! D×D! D×D! D×D! D×D!"** A strange new sound reached everyone's ears, before anyone could question what was going on, the ground shook as something took off into the air. Heading straight for the orbs of corruption, is a very large armored dragon. The dragon has dark crimson/bronze like scales, and a black underbelly, as four horns that formed a crown around it's skull, with a fifth at the end of it's snout. A dark crimson helmet covered it's skull, chest, wings, limbs and two golden spikes coming from the tail. Each part of the armor held a dark green gem, each one glowing brightly. It looked like a smaller version of the dragon that fought the Jabberwocky, back during the crisis in the Underworld.

That's… It's Magnus!

A massive torrent of flames escaped Magnus's mouth, his fire cutting through Rizevim's attack and obliterating it completely. Moving faster then they could track, Magnus moved on to the next six in a flash. Using a combination of fire, draconic energy, or just pure brute force. "I… I don't believe it." Isa muttered under his breath. "He is using the power of the Apocalypse Dragon, and controlling it… The power of the Ouroboros Dragon is one thing, but the True Dragon as well?"

"He used this power once before, back in the Underworld… I just never thought he could use it without Great Red… Then again, his body is made from the flesh of the True Dragon." Rias said with her arms crossed. The crimson-haired devil never felt prouder of her fiancé, but that pride was replaced with confusion. As Magnus craned his long neck to look down, and then with a massive roar he rushed toward the ground. "Wait what is he doing?"

"If I were to guess… I would say he is going to finish Rizevim."

* * *

 **(Azazel's POV: )**

"Well… I wasn't excepting this." Scratching my cheek, I tried to think how I ended up in this situation. As my students fought above, I infiltrated the interior of the city from a hidden entrance that Ajuka told me about. I was trying to shut down Agreas through the generator room, I was hoping to keep the city from moving so we could call in more reinforcements to this location. However I ran into bit of a snag, and it wasn't one of the various traps that was laid out here. No it is something far worse, something I am not sure I could handle. Standing in front of a large pair of iron doors is the Spawn of Ophis. Lilith. The girl who is dressed in a black gothic Lolita style dress stared at me with a look of disinterest. "So… I am guessing you won't let me through?"

"Impossible, Rizevim told Lilith to defend." She answered indifferently.

"And you won't let me through without a fight?" I asked tentatively.

"Fight? Lilith too strong." The Spawn of Ophis performed a sloppy punch, the force of the punch knocked me back a few feet. Strong? That is not the word I would associate with this girl. Overwhelmingly powerful is more appropriate, I think. If I tried to fight my way past Ophis's Spawn, I will lose my life. If only Magnus was here to deal with her, not only is good with children but since he is possessed by Ophis he would have better luck dealing with Lilith. I would even take Asia, she has a rare gift when it comes to befriending dragons. And that was before Ophis gave her a blessing. Sighing I rubbed my chin in thought, how do I deal with this… Wait I have an idea! Reaching into my pocket, I pulled out a chocolate bar. I had brought this as an afterthought, but this may come in handy. If Lilith is anything like Ophis, or any other dragon I know then the best way to get to her is through her stomach. Tearing the wrapping off, I held the chocolate bar in front of me.

"You're right, I can't fight you but what if I gave you this?" The blank expression on Lilith's face completely changed. "Oh so you want this huh?" Smirking at the small girl, I waved the chocolate bar in front of her. The Spawn of Ophis tracked the bar, licking her lips greedily. "Well you can have it-" When I said that Lilith jumped for the chocolate bar, but I pulled it out of her reach now grinning. "-If you let me pass."

Lilith frown's and looks down in thought. "I want but… Can't let you pass, what does Lilith do?" Looking back up at me, the Spawn of Ophis turn's her head in confusion.

Sighing I ran my fingers through my hair. "I must be going soft in my old age, here." Handing the chocolate bar to Lilith, I shook my head. "While you eat, think about whether you'll let me pass or not." Silently the Spawn of Ophis ate away with a satisfied look on her face, if she demands more snacks I am going to be out of luck. As I thought of a way to get around Lilith without a fight, the ceiling shook violently. "What in the world?" Looking up, my eyes widened in shock as massive cracks appeared above us. "What are those kids doing up there?" Debris and dust fell as the cracks became even more pronounced. That isn't a good sign. Moving out of the way, I nearly avoided having my skull caved in by as the ceiling gave way causing a large cloud of dust to spread through the room. Coughing violently and covering my eyes, something reached out and smacked me in the face. Spiritually speaking. Two waves of power coursed through the room, sending a shiver down my spine. Both of them powerful, recognizable… And frightening. As the debris and dust cleared, my mouth hung open in surprise.

"A Red Dragon and… Another Lilith? Magnus?" Lilith mumbled with confusion as she dropped her candy bar. "Rizevim here too?" He is but … Rizevim Lucifer has seen better days, his silver hair is matted with blood. The bastard's crazed eyes were almost completely swollen shut, his face is covered in black and blue spots, and his jaw looked slightly askew. His clothing is ripped, torn, and covered in a thick layer of blood and dust. His left arm is missing, and his right leg is twisted all the way around, with what looks like a pancake for a foot. It looked like he was stuffed into a blender, and someone hit obliterate.

But the most shocking thing is what stood over him. A ten-foot-tall armored, red dragon. Is… Is that Magnus? The armored creature looked like the dragon back during the crisis in the Underworld, tablet smaller and it looked like it went through the ringer. Patches of crimson/bronze scales were missing, or are currently rotting away to reveal muscle and bone. Blood poured down the dragon's body, and the wings looked like a screen door with major tears and holes. One of the horns that formed around it's skull, looked like it had been snapped off. The armor that covered its body is chipped, cracked, and looked like it was rusting away. The dragon jerked it's head the side, and something flopped onto the grou-Oh so that is what happened to Rizevim's arm! Blood dripped from the dragon's mouth, as it panted heavily. If I were to guess, I would say most of the blood is his and not Rizevim's.

"Ngnot…Bbbggagdd…." Rizevim slurred as he stared up at the dragon, lolling his head to the side Rizevim spotted Lilith and myself. "Ohhgh Azgzelll… Anggnddd… Lligth, ttherrrreee youuu aggrrreeee….Ccommee… Hggellp…"

Lilith moved to help the devil, but stopped as Magnus focused his gaze on her. The dragon's glowing green eyes burned brightly, as if to say, 'I will end you, if you try'.

"Kid… What did you do?" I shakily asked… That aura of his is intense, whatever he did to achieve this power… It will have a cost that is for sure.

" **Made a choice."** His eyes never left Lilith's as he spoke, oh great if those two start fighting things will only get worse.

"Magnus?" Lilith turned her head in confusion, and slowly walked over to the large dragon. Touching his armored leg and then sniffed him. "Smells like Lilith." As fascinating as it would be to watch Ophis's Spawn interacting with Magnus, we didn't have any time for that.

"I see so this is where you've ended up." Flying down into the vast room is Vali, encased in his Balance Breaker. Landing next to the massive dragon, the silver-haired teen looks around. "Impressive work Magnus, but now I think its time we finish this bastard."

Rizevim who had watching all of this with interest, used his remaining hand and jerked his jaw back into its normal position. "Fucking dragons…. Ah. Much better… So.. Vali are you planning on killing me? Or will it be Magnus? But you'll first have to get past them." As the silver-haired bastard spoke the room lit up as… The Dragon Gate appeared and took figures came from the giant circle. The first is a colossal monster with enormous wings and three heads, the second is a dark-skinned figure dressed in simple black clothing. The first one is Diabolism Thousand Dragon, Aži Dahāka. The second is the Eclipse Dragon Apophis, in human form.

Apophis eyes the scene with some interest, his gaze lingering on Magnus. "How very interesting." Apophis then looks at the broken form of Rizevim and shakes his head. "Your naivety was your downfall prince."

Aži Dahāka laughed, each head making a different sound. "He is nuttery then squirrel shit./Then there is his arrogant attitude./All of it combined led to his downfall!" Each of his heads spoke to one another as they mocked Rizevim. "Ohh what is this?/Something quite new, I wonder what it would be like to fight him./Shall we fight him brothers?/No not today, we have better things to do."

Rizevim furrowed his brow in anger. "R-Really? You two work for me remember?"

"Forgive us prince, but we never worked for you. We used one another, and now we have what we want. So Aži Dahāka and I will be leaving, and we shall be taking this with us." Apophis held out his hand, a magical circle appeared and from it a silver cup. That's Valerie's Holy Grail!

"So you found it huh? Here I thought that I found a safe hiding spot, in a dimensional pocket." Rizevim muttered angrily.

Aži Dahāka laughed that horrible laughter of his, each head grinning maniacally. "As long as it's magic, I am far superior to you./You must learn never to underestimate us dragons./Rizevim you are third rate when it comes to power, you lost against this newly awakened hatchling."

So both Apophis and Aži Dahāka were planning on betraying him, that oddly makes sense. Out of all the legendary Evil Dragons that worked with Qlippoth, only Grendel, Ladon and Níðhöggr worked with them willingly. The other three only did so after Rizevim promised them something in return. For Crom Cruach it was the promise of fighting strong opponents, but for the two in front of me? I have no idea. Perhaps he didn't deliver on his promises and that is why they betrayed him, that would make the most sense but when it comes to dragons who knows. Though the real question is why are they doing this now? Nobody could have predicted Magnus turning into… Well what he has, and then nearly killing the Super Devil. So they must have another reason as to why they chose now to betray the bastard?

Apophis as if answering my question cleared his throat. "While the hatchling's power boost is unexpected, it was due to the Andvari Curse-"

"Of course Andvari's curse, that explains so much." I muttered in thought.

" **I thought that was a cursed ring? And dwarf?"** Magnus spoke up in confusion… Even as a dragon the kid is still the same.

"Perhaps in the stories, but in reality, it is something far worse hatchling." Apophis answered with a wiry smile, in a tone that sounded like a father educating a child. Which annoyed Magnus. "Fafnir can curse his victims, it is different every time. With Sigurd it earned him a weak spot on his back, which led to his death. For the prince here, it cursed him with Night Terrors. The spirit of the Gigantis Dragon has been hunting him, killing him over and over again. Haven't you wondered why Fafnir hasn't awaken yet?"

 **"This explains the dark circles under his eyes, but wait I felt Fafnir's powers earlier… Within Asia."** Magnus muttered in a guttural tone.

Now that is interesting, I wonder what happened with Asia? I will need to ask Magnus about that after all this, but for now we will need to focus on the task at hand. Which is dealing with the two Evil Dragons in front of us.

"The Super Devil fought as long as he could, he even tapped his true power to protect him/In the end though he failed, as all do against Andvari's Curse./It has been quite hilarious watching your further descent into madness."

Apophis sighs and places a hand in his long jacket pocket. "In the end you shoot yourself in the foot, and it has led to your demise. You were warned a long time ago prince, never anger a dragon and now you are going to pay the price."

Rizevim glares at his former allies and tries to speak, but he began to cough up blood. Well that is an effective way to shut him up, and it will be permanent soon if I am any judge. Clearing my throat and ignoring the dying Rizevim, I hold my hand out. "Apophis, Aži Dahāka. If you two are done, could you hand over the Holy Grail?"

"I am afraid that won't be possible Former Governor Azazel, the Holy Grail will come in handy as we attack the other worlds."

I never really thought that anyone would want what Rizevim wanted, but it's not like it's impossible… In fact it makes a strange amount of sense, especially with why they are betraying him. It's not that he didn't live up to his promises, they just no longer need him. So they are throwing him to the wolves.

"Fighting other gods in other worlds is interesting/It's going to be very exciting/Worlds filled with new and strange magic, we must learn all we can after conquering those worlds." The three headed dragon growls excitedly.

Apophis looked like he was going to say more, but stopped as he focused on the corridor I came from. With a small smile the dragon clears his throat. "It is time for us to go, it seems you have company. Aži Dahāka it is time for us to go. Oh and Magnus." The Evil Dragon smiles at the crimson dragon, a look of glee in his eyes. "The next time we meet, we will fight one another." Without another world the Evil Dragon waves his hand, summoning the Dragon Gate lighting up the room.

"Goodbye Rizevim/Hope you enjoy death/I wish we could watch." Both Aži Dahāka and Apophis transported away, but not without one final bone chilling laugh that echoed throughout the room.

* * *

 **(Magnus POV: )**

As the Evil Dragons left the room filled with a bright light, turning around my eyes widened in surprise. **"Well I wasn't expecting to see you again today."** The light came from the Dragon Gate, and the light is gold. The Gigantis Dragon crawled up from the gate his aura and power stronger then ever.

Fafnir stares at my briefly before turning his gaze to Rizevim. "I have found you." Despite the fact the Dragon King still looked like he was recovering, (given all the bandages over his body) he seemed ready to kill.

"You have to be kidding me…" Coughing the Super Devil's eyes filled with fear and disbelief, just at the mere sight of the Dragon King. "As if this day couldn't get any worse…. So you're going to kill me? Wasn't it enough you giant wyrm to do that in my dreams? Why lay your curse against me?"

"You made Asia cry." Fafnir growled his eyes glowing with fury, a massive pressure being released from his body. The ground cracked beneath his claws as he slowly walked toward us.

"All because I hurt that blonde bitc-Gah! I forget you were here Magnus…. Lilith be a good girl and protect me…" Rizevim said through grit teeth, after I stomped on his right leg. Crushing the bones in his legs, the sound of it echoed through the room.

" **I wouldn't talk about my Asia like that."** Despite humongous amount of pain I was in, I wasn't going to let anyone talk bad about the woman I love.

"Protect… Rizevim… But don't want to fight, what does Lilith do?" Lilith mumbled but stopped to stare up at me, obviously confused.

Staring down at the Spawn of Ophis, I couldn't help but feel for the small girl. She didn't want to fight me, or anyone it seemed. In many ways she is like Ophis, no will to fight anyone. She only listened and protected Rizevim because he named her, and as her care taker. As we looked at one another I saw something of interest on her jacket, a red dragon pin. The same pin that I got her in Romina back when we first met, she kept it all this time? I wonder… **"Lilith… Do you want to live with me?"**

"Live… With… Red Dragon?" The other half of Ophis turned her head to the side, looking like confused dog.

" **Yes. Not just with me, but with Ophis as well. Would you like to meet your other half?"** When I said that Lilith's normal blank expression changed to one of interest, well sort of. She raised her eyebrows slightly, which to anyone else it wouldn't seem like much. But I've spent months hanging around with Ophis, so I've gotten pretty good at reading her and in this case Lilith as well.

"Meet other Lilith? Live with Red Dragon?" Lilith looks down in thought, but then turns to Rizevim. "But must protect, Lilith's duty…"

"That's right Lilith it is your duty to protect me, so protect me!" Rizevim shouts at the Spawn of Ophis, his body surrounded by his aura of Corruption. Though it is much weaker than it was before, but it is still dangerous.

Placing a heavy claw on Lilith's shoulder and pulling the other half of Ophis away, as Rizevim launched an attack at us both. Tanking the hit, my body froze for a moment. **"No more Rizevim…"** Coughing violently I could literally feel my life ebbing away, this isn't good… **"Fafnir… Vali. Let's finish him off together."** Pushing Lilith toward Azazel, I turned to my fellow dragons looking for their help.

Vali nods as his armor takes on a silver glow. "I who shall awaken. I am the White Dragon Emperor who will take the law down to darkness. I walk the road of Domination, with the power of Infinite destruction and I shall pierce through the imaginary Dream! I will become a pure White Dragon Emperor! I shall have you obey the silver illusions and the perfect ways!"

" **Juggernaut Over Drive!"**

A blade of magical power extended out from Vali's right hand, as he slowly walked toward his grandfather. "I have waited for this day, for a long time." Throwing the weapon Vali's magical blade cut straight through Rizevim's weakened aura, and pierced his shoulder pinning him to the ground. "

"You will pay for bulling Asia." Fafnir rumbled as huge claws raked across Rizevim's chest, massive gashes appearing in his flesh.

" **This is the end."** Taking in a large and painful breath, fire escaped from my snout and burned the devil's legs. As Rizevim laid there dying he began to laugh **(AN: Listen to the Joker laugh from Batman mask of the Phantasm)** , it is a very horrible and horrifying sound. One that will haunt my dreams for years to come, as he laughed the super devil stared directly in my eyes. Which only made this worse, as he was consumed by the flames.

Azazel watching all of this slowly nods his head. "For taking thousands of lives, for all the untold destruction and havoc you left in your wake, this is retribution for all your actions. I would say rest in peace, but I am glad you're dead."

* * *

After completely burning the body of the Super Devil, Fafnir returned to his home through the Dragon Gate. He mentioned he needed rest, but he would be back when Asia needed him. Saying farewell to the Dragon King, I painfully reverted back to my human form. Then I sealed the doors on both the power of the Ophis and Great Red, hopefully I won't need to do this again… At least anytime soon.

"… You look like shit." Vali told me with a friendly smirk.

"Fuck you…" I said in between haggard breathes.

"No offense kid, but he's right." My mentor stood in front of me with his arms crossed. "What you did was incredibly stupid, brave but stupid." Bending down the fallen angel summoned a magical circle, and began to examine me with a frown. "You've lost a lot of blood, your muscles seem to be deteriorating, and then there is your organs it looks like they're shutting down."

"Give me the bad news doc-" Coughing I nearly fell over, but luckily Lilith who is standing behind me kept me sitting up right.

"Afraid your sarcasm is point on kid, that was the good news. The bad news is that there is something off about your aura, your body and soul feel different. Like something is eating away at you, it could be the powers you used." Azazel reaches into his jacket and pulls out a small vial. "Here this should help slow the damage, at least until we get you out of here." With a very audible 'pop', the fallen angel forces the contents down my throat.

"Phoenix tears?" Confirming what the liquid was, I smacked my lips with a frown. Something feels off… I don't feel like I am going to keel over, at least right this second but… I don't feel healed… More like the pain and following consequences of using the power of Ophis and Big Red was…Paused. Which means I need to get out of here quickly, and get to Asia… Or a hospital in the Sitri territory, or to the Phenex family and bathe in Phoenix tears. Or some combination of the three, but… Before that, we need to go into the engine room…. After Rizevim had died… I felt something coming from there… Something bad… I wasn't sure what it was, but it freaked me out. More so then Rizevim's true power, so I told Azazel we had to go in there.

"Can you stand up Magnus?" Vali raises an eyebrow with his arms crossed, looking like Azazel.

When I shook my head, Azazel sighs then nods. "Vali give me a hand here." Azazel motioned for the silver-haired teen to the other side of me, looping their arms underneath mine.

With their help I stood up with Lilith laying a hand against the small of my back. "Thanks… Now come on… We need to go and check that engine room."

"Magnus we can handle this ourselves, you need to get you out of here." Azazel told me as the four of us walked to the pair of giant doors.

"I need to finish this Azazel… I need to see what this is about… I need to see this through." Without another word, we all made our way through the doors. Once inside my mouth dropped opened in shock. The entire room is spherical in shape, with a large hole in the center. Computers and other machines lined the entirety of the room. In the center of the hole is a large glowing crystal… That crystal didn't just feed power for the entire city, but it also was rumored to be used to create the Evil Pieces. But the most shocking thing is that right next to the crystal is a massive monster, whatever this thing is… It's even bigger then Great Red, and very few creatures can match that size. The creature has seven heads, each one of a different animal. One looked like a lion, another a leopard, a bear, a dragon, a wolf, and so on. There are ten horns with ten crowns on the giant spikes, all of them had archaic symbols from… Well name a mythology or place, and their symbol is represented there. Just looking at this creature made me sick, there is no… Order to this creature's body, only chaos. All the heads were asleep, with massive chains wrapped around its various necks and legs. The chains had special markings from all the various mythologies. Yet despite the fact it is asleep, it's power is horrifying. It's very essence seeped into everything around it, and only made worse by the fact there was nothing we could do to block it. All around the beast is a glowing magical circle, which looks like it is counting down… Oh fuck it is unsealing right now, and at the rate it is going I don't think Rossweisse's seals could stop that thing. The fruit that Rizevim got from Purgatory must have sped up the process, along with it being next to the power source for the city makes sense. However there has to be something else going on, something else that sped the process up but what could it be?

"This isn't good." Cupping his chin in thought, Azazel examines the circle with a frown. "Vali you see it don't you?"

The White Dragon Emperor glares at the circle with grit teeth. "We were set up."

"Anyone want to explain to me what's going on?" I really need to study up on magic… Though I may not even get the chance if… No when that thing wakes up, we will literally be up shit creek without a paddle.

"This entire thing was a setup, the attack on your house, kidnapping your family, all of it." Azazel jerks his head at the magical circle. "This unsealing spell is feeding off the excess energy from the battle, then using it to break through all the seals placed on this monster. Even death that bastard Rizevim still got the last laugh." Fucking hell…. Rizevim has won… Even after he was betrayed and killed, he won and there is nothing we could do about it.

"Magnus."

Craning my head to look at Lilith I raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

The Spawn of Ophis points up at the celling. "Why are you up there? And there? And there?"

"Up where? What are you… Oh fucking hell…." My eyes widened in shock as I stared up at the celling, my stomach began to churn horribly. Lining the walls and celling of the spherical room are myriad of red fleshly cocoons, and inside of them are copies of my Balance Breaker but that wasn't the worst of it all. Quite a few of them were the standard Scale-Mail armor, others were of my various Promotions only with evil dragons inside of them. The Paladin, Wizard, Panzer, even that Demonic King form that Euclid had used against me. How many copies of my Sacred Gear did Rizevim make? Just looking at the copies made me sick to my stomach. "What was Rizevim planning on doing on all these things?"

"If I were a betting man, I would say these things were meant to be the shock troops. The basic evil dragons are the infantry, these things are meant to be the elites." Azazel motioned for Vali to hold onto me, as he walked over to the lowest hanging cocoons. Examining it briefly the former leader of the fallen angel's shakes his head, and walks to the nearest computer. "Vali start destroying those things, Lilith do the same. After you set Magnus against the wall. I'm going to try and slow this thing's awakening."

Lilith looks up at me for confirmation about whether she should or not. "What should Lilith do?"

"Listen to Azazel okay? Thanks Vali." Looking up at my rival and nodding my thanks, I leaned my head against the back wall as Vali and Lilith went to work. Vali created hundreds of magical circles, as Lilith swept her hand a wave of pure energy struck the armored evil dragons, destroying them instantly. Holy shit… Much like Ophis when she tried to fight back before I lost my original body, this dragon is way too strong for her own good. Luckily, she is on our side.

"What the hell!?" Azazel shouts as an alarm goes off and the room begins to shake. "No, no, no! The generator is powering up, but what could have-"

" _WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_ You have to be shitting me!? This isn't possible… He is supposed to be dead… There is no way… He can't be alive still… Can he? Appearing in front of Trihexa is a holographic version of Rizevim. _"Oh look it's some of my favorite people, Azazel, my little Lilith, my cute grandson, and my best friend! If you kids are watching this, well I am dead. But that doesn't matter, I was prepared for that! Which is why I made this pre-programed magical A.I. just so I could talk to you all."_ Great so Rizevim can now annoy us from beyond the grave... _"Look at that, seems that Trihexa is waking up. Oh goodie looks like the fun can be begin."_ As the hologram spoke the room shook even more, and then each of Trihexa's heads began to twitch. Then the eye's on one of the heads opened up, as all the seals around it shattered one by one. The chains around it's necks cracked and fell apart as the monster slowly started to stand, opening it's mouths Trihexa roared. I cannot even begin to describe what just happened, because this 'roar' wasn't just a physical sound. It reached into the deepest part of your heart and soul, striking at the very primal core of who you are. Like every kid growing up I was afraid of the dark, but when I got older, I realized that it wasn't the dark that scared me. It was the fear of the unknown, the fear that something was out there watching me. Something that could hurt me. Now increase that by a thousand-fold, and you wouldn't come close to what Trihexa's roar is doing to us all. Adding onto that feeling, is pure primal and monstrous rage and a desire to burn, to kill, to destroy this thing in front of me.

What the hell is going on with me? Is it because I'm made from Great Red's flesh, and Great Red is the mortal enemy of Trihexa?

"Vali try to stop that thing!" Azazel shouted as his feathered wings appeared, the fallen angel flew over to me and scooped me up. "You're getting out of here ki-Damn it Magnus stop fighting me!" Huh? Oh I am… This has to be because my body is the same as Great Red's, which is why I am struggling to get free from Azazel's grasp.

" **Compression Divider!"** Vali using his strongest attack tried to end the still awakening monster, but nothing happened! The Juggernaut Overdrive is Vali's strongest form, and yet it's strongest attack didn't do anything to Trihexa. The White Dragon Emperor shook and gathered up a massive amount of power, and blasted it at the massive beast. Just like before nothing happened… This isn't good, not good at all.

" _WAHAHAHA! Oh that is too funny, sorry Vali but not even you can hurt Trihexa. Oh look at that, the mass-produced Red Dragons are waking up."_ Rizevim's hologram said absent mindedly, all around the room the evil dragons broke free of their cocoons. The evil dragons in the basic scale-mail armor, surrounded all of us. The ones wearing the Paladin armor, extended their right hand a flaming sword appeared. They stood in between the basic armored dragons, and held their swords in front of them. _"We could never quite make a copy of your sword, so we had to make do with what we had. Still the end result is very well done if I do say so myself."_ The ones in the Panzer armor stood behind the basic armors and Paladin ones, and aimed their massive canons at us all. The Wizards floated above them with magical circles appearing in their claws. Then the Demonic Kings took their place above them, maces of demonic power in their clawed hands. " _Oh boys! Do Grandpa a favor and attack them."_

"Lilith attack those things! If you do, you'll get a ton of snacks!" Azazel shouts at the Spawn of Lilith, who has been staring at Trihexa in fear. At the promise of snacks Lilith shook herself free of her fear, and began to sloppily attack the armored evil dragons. Her attacks destroying scores of them. "Vali focus on them as I-Oof! What the shit Magnus!?"

Head butting Azazel and landing shakily on my feet, my body filled with power as the Boosted Gear appeared and then changed into the Infinity Gear. **"D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D!"** Sorry Azazel but I don't have any control here, my body is literally doing this on it's own. Four dragon wings sprout from my back, as I charge straight for Trihexa!? What the hell body!? Stop doing this and get us the hell out of here! As more and more of the heads began to wake up, the multiple sets of eyes focused on me. My right hand extends outward, as my golden sword appears. With a battle cry my body charges toward Trihexa's dragon head, the blade struck the dragon's brow sinking deep into its scales and flesh. How am I able to hurt this thing… Is it because I am using Ophis's power? If that is the case… Maybe if I combine both powers we can-Oh crap… My sword slowly began to rise from the dragon head, as the wound began to heal itself.

" _And I saw one of his heads as it were wounded to death; and his deadly wound was healed: and all the world wondered after the beast. Oh I just love that verse, don't you? And it is quite fun saying bible verses since they can't hurt me now!"_ The hologram of Rizevim cackled at what just happened. _"Better luck next time kiddo! Oh would you look at that, the traitors are here!"_

As he spoke an image of Apophis and Aži Dahāka appeared, both dragons look around. "Forgive the interruption, but we came to collect Trihexa and our army. It seems to have awakened a little ahead of schedule. We will be leaving now with Trihexa and our army. Come and face us all, especially you hatchling." As Apophis spoke the final head of Trihexa began to open its eyes. Oh no, no, no no!

"Apophis look!/Rizevim created a magical copy of himself/Even in death he still annoys us, let's just get what we came for and leave." Aži Dahāka's heads all spoke one after the other, in an annoying fashion. "Oh well, hey White Dragon Emperor!/We want to fight you again, so you better show up on the battle field!/See you later!" The two Evil Dragons vanished just as the dragon head of Trihexa woke up. For a moment the two of us stared at one another then Trihexa roared its horrible roar, forcing me back against the wall, knocking me out of my Dragon God form. Coughing violently my vison swam, and it felt like my heart is going to explode inside of my chest. The seven heads of Trihexa lifted up and shook it's head, like a dog shaking water from its body. The chains around Trihexa's body snapped as the room began to collapse. One of the heads turned it's attention to Azazel and Lilith, and another focused on me and Vali. The mouth of the beast opened up and fire flew straight toward us.

" **Reflect!"** Vali flew in front of me and reflected the flames away from me, turning around my rival grips my arm tightly. "Magnus! Magnus! Get up! I said… Get up!" Forcing me to my feet with little effort, the White Dragon Emperor wraps my arm over his shoulder. Vali turned us both around just as one of many of Trihexa's heads shot a fireball through the ceiling, revealing the surface and the city above us. The Beast of the Apocalypse let out a roar of satisfaction, as it climbed through the hole it made with the thousands of evil dragons in my armor following after it. All of them blending together, looking like a blood red ocean. As we all watched on in horror as the Beast of the Apocalypse escaped to cause untold destruction, my knees shook and rattled as the room began to spin… Oh fuck-

"Gragggghhh!" Blood poured from my mouth… Why now… I thought I had a little longer….

 **Do you remember what I said about power canceling out power? Trihexa's aura didn't just cancel out the pause the phoenix tears caused, but it also sped up the process of your death. It doesn't help your body entered the Dragon God state again. I'm sorry Magnus but if you don't get out of here soon, you will die.**

"Hold on, we're getting you out of here. You can't die yet my rival, if you can survive Samael's curse then you can beat this." Vali grunts half-dragging-half carrying me toward Azazel and Lilith. "Azazel can you teleport this idiot out of here?"

"I can try, Lilith help me with this."

"Okay."

As the three of them tried to save my life, the holographic image of Rizevim came over to watch with a wicked smile on his face. _"Leaving already? Aw that's too bad, well to see you off I will give you a going away present!"_ As he spoke the room filled with happy, almost peppy music. _"Goodbye so soon, and isn't this a crime? We know by now that time that time knows how to fly, so here's goodbye so soon. You'll find your separate way, with time so short I'll say so long and go-"_ The last thing I heard and saw before passing out, was the holographic Rizevim singing to me with his demonic grin. _"-So soon, goodbye."_


	111. Hospital Trip & Journey into the Dark

**I'm alive! I know it has been a while guys, a long while to be honest. I know some of you may have lost hoped, or cheered that I vanished. However, I've come back and I am ready to write once more!**

 **In all honesty, I've been burned out, among other more personal matters. However I am going to do my best to write more. Anyway for all of you who stuck around, thank you so much and for those who have joined. Welcome to my house! Where nothing makes sense, and I need an editor. Badly. Anyway... Thanks to everyone who supported me, my stories and those fellow authors or users who PM me. You guys make it all worth the while. Now onto the reviews!**

 **Rider126: Yep :D**

 **Kamen Rider W: The sword has no name as of yet, and for what it does... Well it is a sword. So... Sword things? As for DxD Hero, believe it or not I have not watched it yet. I've been meaning to, but I have been busy with a lot of stuff.**

 **Merendinoemiliano: Thanks man, you've been here since the beginning so thanks for sticking around :D**

 **Ace: Yep lots of references.**

 **Ace OG: Interesting to say the least, and I do not own a Switch so I haven't played sadly. Okay correction, my friend has one and I played once or twice when I was at his diaper party. He named his son Maverick, so I got dibs on a godfather spot :D Yep intense battle and will Magnus live...? Well... Who knows.**

 **Striker56: He always has something up his sleeve, it's who he is. It is never easy with Rizevim. Well that is one way to beat Trihexa, plus that is kind of what they are doing in canon. All the leaders are sealed away with it, fighting the damn thing. Doing their best to kill it, and it seems like they will be done sooner rather then later. I am glad you enjoyed the fight, and I wanted to end it differently. Also Asia will become a major force now in battle, with her armor and hammer... She will kick all kinds of butt. Also Magnus has shown her some self defense stuff, so she does know that. Also interesting formula for the power. Which ties close in to something I plan on doing and mentioning later on. Oh and no, thank you! You and everyone else, I couldn't have done this without everyone here.**

 **Random Guest: Your wish is my command, and thank you for that. I was having a pretty bad day when I got your review, so you really helped brighten my day!**

 **Now onto the story!**

* * *

 **(Third Person POV:)**

"How is he Doctor Buer?" Rias asks the older devil with a small frown.

Sighing one of the last members of the Buer clan, rubs the bridge of his nose. "Same as yesterday, and the day before that Lady Gremory. His condition has been stabilized for the moment, but if he is removed from the Isolation Tank he will die. Despite all my years as a doctor, I have never seen something quite like this. His body is tearing itself apart from the inside out, if it wasn't for this experimental treatment, he would have died the moment you brought him in."

Rias sighs as leans her forehead against the viewing window. Three days… Three long agonizing days since Trihexa awoke within Agreas, three days since the world started to fall apart. When Trihexa woke up it began to attack and fight everything within sight. Of course it was being led around by the Evil Dragons and their army. Which was made up of lesser evil dragons, copies of the legendary Evil dragons, and finally evil dragons wearing copies of the Boosted Gear's Balance Breaker and promotion forms acted as shock troops for the army. The Evil Dragons have been leading the Beast of the Apocalypse to the various factions, attacking their homelands. Olympus, and Mount Meru have been hit the hardest. With various other factions being targeted, but not as badly. Luckily the Underworld hasn't been attacked, but it was only a matter of time. There have been talks of evacuating the capital of Lilith, along with the numerous holdings of the noble houses and villages. Things have never looked or felt bleaker, to add to the seriousness of the situation, the gods of the different factions have moved to fight. That is just how serious and desperate this situation truly is. Almost everything else fell to the way side, everything expect for a certain matter.

The matter being, Magnus Maverick. When Trihexa awoke, Magnus fell into a coma from using the power of Ophis and Great Red. And it only got worse from there. The power is slowly shutting down his body, and tearing him apart. When he was first brought to the Serafall Memorial Hospital, the doctors almost all gave up on him. Saying his case was far to hopeless. Rias still couldn't get the image of what he looked like out of her head. Most of the skin from body was gone, and whatever skin he had left was decaying, sickly, with sores that oozed red puss. Muscle and bones could be seen, and they were… Disturbing to witness. The bones were yellow and chipped, if not outright broken. His muscles were slowly liquefying, turning into a strange jelly like substance. The majority of his hair had fallen out, and what was left… Looked nothing like wild, spikey mess that defined the bronze-haired idiot. Where his hair had been thick, it's now thin and sickly. The bronze color had faded to a dark gray. He looked less like Magnus and more like a corpse in a horror film, just seeing him in that state broke everyone's hearts.

If it wasn't for Doctor Samuel Buer, then Magnus would have died on the hospital floor. The good doctor is the last surviving member of the Buer clan, a devil house known for their miraculous skills in healing and technology. After the alliance between the Three Great Powers, and joining forces with other mythologies. The good doctor studied their various medical, and technological advances to further his skills. With all this knowledge, the last member of the Buer clan created a very experimental, and perhaps dangerous device. Using a Isolation Tank as a basis, he created the Genesis Tank. This device's purpose is meant to cleanse the body, while also restoring it back to its former state. At least in theory. Magnus is the first patient to ever be placed within it, the results have been promising but only in the short term. The tank is keeping him alive, but if he were to leave the tank then his body would start to deteriorate again.

"Lady Gremory, I suggest you get some rest." Doctor Buer places a hand on the young woman's shoulder. "If there are changes, you will be the first to know. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm late for rounds."

Without another word the doctor left, leaving the crimson-haired teen alone. With a heavy sigh, Rias leans her head against the glass window. "Magnus… Please don't die." Closing her eyes the heiress of the Gremory family, slowly felt her mind drift off.

"Rias?"

Jumping slightly at the sound of the voice, Rias turns to the speaker. "Oh… Akeno, it's just you." The half-fallen angel stood just a few feet away, two styrofoam cups of steaming liquid in her hands. Sniffing the air slightly the teen turns her head in confusion. "Coffee? Since when did you drink coffee? I thought you always hated the stuff."

"I still do, but since the hospital ran out of tea. I have no choice but to drink it." A small smile found its way to Akeno's back, but it quickly disappeared. "Are you alright?" Akeno tilts her head to the side, her voice filled with concern for her best friend.

"I'm managing." Rias mutters softly, shaking her head Rias smiles slightly. "But enough about me, what about you and the others?"

Akeno sighs and holds out one of the cups, which Rias takes gratefully. "About the same I'm afraid."

Gingerly taking a sip of her coffee, the red-head slowly sits on the floor with her back against the wall. "Akeno, I meant to come check on everyone it's just-"

"I understand." Sitting next to her best friend, the half-fallen angel sighs. "We're all out of sorts."

"That's putting it mildly." Rias mutters into her coffee before taking another sip. "Speaking of, where is everyone?" It had been a few hours since Rias had seen her peerage, and her future-in-laws. Or anyone else that came to the hospital to visit Magnus.

Taking a long drink from her cup, Akeno shrugs her shoulders. "Mother and father are with Ophis and Lilith, in the waiting room. Ravel and Koneko are with them."

"Are Ophis and Lilith still demanding to see to Magnus?"

The half-fallen angel sadly nods. "Yes, but after what happened last time… We can't let them."

"Yes, you're right." Rias sighs as she slowly closes her eyes. Not long after Magnus was first placed in in the Genesis Tank, Ophis and Lilith both demanded to see him. Everyone believing they could help, allowed the two Dragon Gods to see the bronze-haired idiot. It quickly went wrong, as they tried to pull Magnus from the tank. After stopping them from almost killing him, they were led away. "Ophis and Lilith, they just don't understand what's going on. If only we could make them understand. How are mother and father, along with the others handling it?" Rias asks in concern.

Akeno slowly finishes her cup of coffee before speaking again. "Mother has been holding onto Ophis for dear life, father has been pacing back and forth. Ravel has been talking to Riser, he and his peerage are helping in the evacuation. Koneko is keeping Lilith busy, by eating a bunch of junk good."

"What about Asia?" Rias asks feeling slightly guilty, the younger girl is like her sister and yet she hadn't checked in on her.

"Asleep, she has been helping heal whoever is being brought in. Xenovia and Irina are both watching over her, though last time I checked. They were both asleep right next to her." Akeno smiles slightly as she talked about the Church Trio, the friendship between the three of them was quite beautiful. Just thinking on that one little bright spot, helped keep some of the darkness of this situation at bay.

Rias smiles at that. "Good, they need some rest."

"You're one to talk girl." Akeno slightly nudges the red-head.

The heiress rolls her slightly blood shot eyes, and sips more of her coffee. "I could say the same about you. Where are the guys? The twins? Last I saw them, they were with Rossweisse doing research in the waiting room. Oh, and Kuroka. She was here earlier. Or so I thought."

"Mason is with Kiba, and Gasper. They went to the house to pick up Valerie, and Tosca, along with some fresh clothes for everyone. As for the twins, they took Rossweisse and disappeared along with Azazel. As for Kuroka, she went with the rest of the Vali Team." Akeno pulls her knees into her chest, and wraps her arms around them. "Magnum vanished not long after Alex, Xander and Nariko showed up. Isa went with them."

Furrowing her brow in thought, the crimson-haired teen tried to think of where the gold-haired teen, his friends and the strange man would go together. Especially since almost know one knows who Isa is, or what his motives are. The former Rating Game Champion did, along with Gasper's Balor form. Neither of them were would say anything about who Isa is, which isn't too concerning in the long run. Rias had some ideas on who he could be, but nothing solid yet. Though who he is didn't matter right now, what did matter is where he and the others went. "Did they mention where they were going?"

"No, and I can't think of any place they need, or have to go." Resting her chin on her arms, Akeno bites her bottom lip in thought before asking what was really on her mind. "What about Magnus? Any change?"

Finishing her cup of coffee, Rias shakes her head in frustration. "No, nothing."

"What exactly is wrong? Did they at least figure that out?" Akeno looks at her best friend, her eyes filled with worry.

"Somewhat, but it's… Complicated." Rias mutters out the last part with a frown. "First issue is Ophis's power, Magnus forcibly vented it through his system. Topping it off with changing into that dragon form, and using Great Red's power… It is tearing him apart." Stopping for a moment, Rias takes in a shaky breath before continuing. "Since he isn't conscious, he can't shut the door on its power. So it is constantly flowing through his body, even if he isn't using it. That isn't the worst of it-" Rias slowly reaches into her pocket, and pulls out a single white pawn piece. "-It's this."

Akeno frowns in confusion. "His Evil Pieces? What's the issue?" As far as Akeno and everyone else knew, when Magnus had his body re-made from Great Red's flesh. His Evil Pieces were drained of their power, and the pieces of his soul and placed within him. It didn't turn him into a devil, but gave him access to his demonic power in a form Mason called Devil Trigger.

"The issue isn't his Evil Pieces, it's the demonic power-" Placing the pawn piece back, Rias slowly stands up and crosses her arms. "-The doctors aren't sure why, but the demonic power in his system is attacking his body. It is infecting all of his cells, and slowly destroying him. The doctors have never seen anything like it before, and they don't know what caused this to happen. They are saying it's a… Corruption." Rias emphasized the last word as she turns to look at her best friend.

Hearing that Akeno's eyes widened in shock. "Rizevim."

Rias nods biting her lip, she wasn't sure what the former Super Devil did to Magnus, but it was… In a word… Bad. "It seems even in death, he is still finding ways to mess with us." Rias grips her arms tightly, trying to keep herself from shaking. "The doctor's don't know what to do, other than leave him in the tank. Even then… It's only a temporary measure." The half-fallen angel slowly stands up, and pulls her best friend into a tight hug. Which Rias returned gratefully. "I don't know what to do Akeno."

"Neither do I, but it's Magnus… If he came back from the dead once before, he can do it again." Akeno says pulling back slightly, a small smile on her face.

Rias stares at her best friend with a grateful look. "Thank you Akeno, I needed that. Really."

"Of course, it's my job. Not only as your Queen, but friend as well." Akeno nods and pats the red-head's shoulder.

"Well this is a sweet moment."

Both young women turn to the voice and their eyes widen slightly in shock. "Azazel? Lord Ajuka?"

"Megan, Rossweisse, Morgan? What's going on?" Rias asks, shaking herself.

"You two may want to get the others, because we got something to show you." The fallen angel says with a smirk.

Rossweisse clears her throat, and smiles. "It could be the key to helping Magnus."

Both Rias and Akeno look at one another, but quickly leave to get anyone they could. To say the group shocked when they heard the news, would be an understatement. But they all rushed to Magnus's hospital room. The commotion caused the hospital staff concern, which led to Doctor Buer showing up demanding to know what was going on. After explaining the reasoning for the commotion, the good doctor was more then intrigued and decided to join the group outside of Magnus's room. Everyone were now waiting with bated breath, waiting for Azazel, Ajuka, the twins, and Rossweisse to explain themselves. Yet they didn't, instead they all seemed to be fighting to stay awake. Finally after a few minutes of no one saying anything, Doctor Buer broke the silence by coughing loudly, getting everyone's attention.

"Lord Ajuka I do not mean to be rude but, would you please explain what is going on?"

The Devil King smiles and simply replies. "Forgive us Samuel, but given the current situation in the world… None of us slept in the last three days, none of my people have." Ajuka mentions as an afterthought. " So give us a brief moment." Taking a deep breath, the Devil King slowly rubs his fac before speaking. "As some of you may know my team, and myself have been working on a way to make Magnus a full devil." Ever since Magnus had his body re-built by Great Red, Lord Ajuka has been working on a way to restore him to his full devil status. So far though, nothing seemed to work. Part of the problem was the demonic power stuck in his body, it was all concentrated in one place. It is similar to a to a downloaded computer game, unless activated it did nothing but stay in the background taking up space. Only now the game has a virus running through it, corrupting and infecting everything. Making it impossible for the program to run, or in this case… Killing Magnus. "Our efforts have not borne any fruit, for we had no way of removing the power. Nor possessing the ability to re-integrate it into his system properly."

"However, the situation has changed." Azazel crosses his arms with a small smirk. "With the demonic power spreading through his body, we may have a way of not only restoring him to his devil status. But also healing him fully as well. Which means, he is going to live."

"Fo-For real?" Asia's eyes widen in disbelief. "Magnus will be fine?"

"I told you he would be Asia." Xenovia wrapped her arm around the smaller girl, a look of relief on her face.

Irina bows her head with her eyes closed, and begins to mutter a little prayer. "Thank the lord."

Maria Maverick drops to her knees, her eyes filling with tears. "My son… He… He's going to live…"

"Girls, Ajuka, Azazel… I don't know how… But thank you." Magus, Magnus's father who has been holding onto Ophis and Lilith. Let them both go as he wrapped his arms around his wife, and held her close.

Kiba noticing that the Dragon God's heading straight for Magnus, grabbed them both and pulled the two aside. Passing off one of them to Tosca, the blonde smiles. "There was no doubt in my mind that he would survive."

"Isaiah, does this happen often as well?" The white-haired girl asks, when Kiba nods Tosca smiles slightly. "At least he is alive."

Gasper shook happily as Valerie smiled and patted the young half vampire's shoulder. "I'm happy to know that he'll live."

"Koneko did you hear that? He'll survive!" Ravel did her best not to jump up and down, her drill bit hair twitching slightly.

The nekomata turned devil nods happily. "I have ears you stupid bird." She says with a small smirk.

"S-Stupid bird!?" Ravel half shrieks not noticing Koneko's smirk.

"Rossweisse, Megan, Morgan, is this what you've been working on?" Rias asks her eyes fixated on the three older girls.

Megan slowly nods and suppresses the urge to yawn. "Yep…"

"However there is a slight-" Morgan yawns and smacks her face. "-Slight problem… We don't know if it will really work, this is more of a-"

"Hail Mary." Rossweisse muttered as she did her best to stay awake. "I haven't done something like this since college." The twins muttered something similar, but they completely ignored this being a last-ditch effort plan.

Mason looks around with a frown. "Azazel you want to explain? Because these three aren't doing anything."

"Yeah… About that… This plan isn't exactly the safest thing." The fallen angel mutters as he rubbed the back of his head. Sighing heavily, Azazel looks around with a frown. "This plan… It's extremely dangerous, mostly because we have no real clue about what is going on in his body. Most of what we're doing is speculating, at best."

"Azazel what is the plan?" Akeno asks with her hands folded neatly across her stomach, she did this in order to keep them from shaking.

Lord Ajuka cleared his throat, drawing everyone's attention back to him. "I believe I can explain this." As all eyes focused on the Devil King, Ajuka took in a breath. "What we are going to attempt to do, has not been done before. There are no guaranties that this will work, or what may happen if it does." The happy atmosphere in the room died down as the Devil King spoke, looking around with a frown Ajuka meets everyone's gaze. "Now that you know, I will tell you give the basics of what we will be doing. We are attempting a purification ritual, one that should cleanse his body. However since there is no telling what Rizevim did to him, we do not know if it will work. If it does, we will need both Ophis and Lilith to come with us." Everyone turns to look at the two Dragon God's who were not listening, both of them were staring intently at Magnus's room.

"Lord Ajuka, why do you want them?" Kiba asks in confusion.

"If we can remove, or at least purify whatever Rizevim did to the demonic power in Magnus's system. Those two can finish healing him, I believe that is what they are trying to do." Azazel answers the blonde knight. "Am I?" Azazel asks with a raised brow, to which the Dragon God's both answer yes. The room slowly nods in understanding, now knowing why Ophis and Lilith tried to pull Magnus out of the pod.

"All this sounds well and good, but where do you plan on performing this ritual?" Doctor Buer asks with his arms crossed. "Because the potential danger to the other patients, I doubt the administration will let you do it here. Even if you order it Lord Ajuka."

The fallen angel turns to look at the Genesis Tank. "Can it be moved?"

"It does have it's own power source, but where would you take it?" The doctor frowns thinking over the possibilities.

"We will be taking him to the heart of Agreas City, right near the core. It will aid in what we are attempting to do, speaking of which. We will need everyone's aid in this matter." The group just nodded, as if Ajuka needed to ask. "Samuel we will need you to come with us, since you built the Genesis Tank we will need you with us."

"What about the rest of us?" Rias asks wondering what role they would play in this ritual.

Morgan clears her throat. "We will need something personal from you all, something Magnus may have given you. They are meant to help with the ritual."

"If you don't have it on you, just tell us what it is, and we'll get it." Megan adds in. Everyone that was close to the bronze-haired idiot either listed off an item, or passed something over to the twins, until only Rias remained. "Come on sister, if you got something fork it over."

Fidgeting slightly the crimson-haired teen slowly nods. Reaching into her shirt Rias pulls out her engagement ring, and tosses it over. Doing her best to avoid and ignore the questioning stares. "What about Magnum? Doesn't he have to provide something?"

"No, just the people truly close to Magnus. Though that doesn't mean he isn't helping, I sent him on a little errand for us. Something that should boost the ritual's effectiveness." Azazel answers the red-head with a confident look on his face.

Before anyone could ask what Magnum was retrieving, Saji ran down the hall with a panicked look. "Guys we got a problem! Trihexa is attacking Asgard."

* * *

"As you can see, the forces of Asgard aren't enough. DxD is being deployed to deal with this problem, and to help the defenders fight." First Gen Sun Wu Kong stops speaking for a moment to take a puff from his pipe. "Does anyone have any questions?" Standing in the makeshift conference room, the majority of DxD all stared at the magical projection of Trihexa attacking the walls of Asgard. So far it hasn't broken through, in thanks to the strong walls and the weapons used by it's defenders. All the weapons were covered in a strange greenish/black substance, and it seems (At least for the time being) to keep Trihexa and the evil dragon army at bay.

"What's on their weapons?" Dulio asks his curious gaze never leaving the screen. He felt like he has seen something like it before, but he couldn't tell where.

Slash Dog clears his throat, drawing everyone's attention to him. "Just right after the crisis in the Underworld, involving the Hero Faction and Jabberwocky. Magnus's body was destroyed by Samael's curse, and he had a knew one built for him from Great Red's Flesh-"

"That's common knowledge." Saji interrupts but quickly flinches underneath Sona's glare. "Sorry… It's just, what does this have to do with those weapons?"

"I was getting to that." Slash Dog smiles but it never reaches his eyes. "What isn't common knowledge, is the fact that a small amount of Samael's blood remained. Magnus being Magnus, kept it and then passed it along to the Grigori, Lord Michael, and Lord Ajuka. They all had their top people studying the curse of the Ultimate Dragon Slayer, and due to the Alliance between the different Mythologies. They shared their findings with them, and began to mass produce lesser versions of the blood. Making a suitable anti-venom to cure the deadly poison of the Yamata no Orochi."

"That's how they cured Papa!" Irina shouts excitedly before quickly covering her mouth.

Slash Dog chuckles as he nods at the angel. "Yes that is true Ace of Michael, but more then that… The team responsible began to work on a way to weaponize what they have."

"That's impressive but I've seen the vial Magnus had, and it wasn't that large at all." Kiba crosses his arms with a confused look. "How could they make so much from so little?"

First Gen chuckles at the question. "You should know swordsman, Magnus wasn't the only one infected."

The entire Gremory Group freeze at the Monkey King's words, he is right. There was one other person that day, that had been infected with the curse of Samael and survive. "Vali!"

"Indeed you catch on quick kids, after removing the curse from the White Dragon Emperor. I was asked to save the jars I placed the curse into, and pass it along to the Grigori." First Gen taps his pipe on a small chair with a smirk. "Anyone questions? No? Good, now Dulio give the order to move out."

"W-What me!?" The Joker of Heaven jumps slightly in surprise.

"You're the leader here, and with Magnus gone it is up to you to take full command here I'm just your trainer, and Azazel gives you the missions usually. Your job is to call us into action, so what are you waiting for boy?" First Gen pointed his pipe at the angel with a grin.

Dulio slowly looks around the room, everyone looking at him expectantly. They were all looking at him like they did Magnus, like a leader. Taking a deep breath, Dulio nods his head with a smile. "Right, DxD move out!"

* * *

 **(Unknown location, three days earlier 11:40 PM:)**

"Isa, what did you call this place again?" Magnum asks in confusion as he looks around at the grassy landscape. The full moon illuminated the entire landscape, giving the world a quiet and almost timeless feeling. Especially with the all the stars in the sky, just seeing this made Magnum wonder how Magnus preferred the city to the country. You can't get beauty like this in the big city.

The bearded man pushes up his hat with a sigh. "It is has many names, though most commonly it known by Hemsin. At least that is what the humans call it, though this isn't our true destination. We are headed for the Black Sea, or at least that is the doorway."

"Yeah, you never fully explained why we're in Turkey or what we are going to be doing exactly." Alex places his hands behind his head and lets out a sigh. "Don't get me wrong, if it's to help out a friend. I'm all for it, but we need to know man!" Alex shouts slightly. "We are literally facing the end of the world here, and yet we're being kept in the dark. Literally and figuratively."

"Please calm down Alex." Nariko places her hand on his arm, hushing him slightly. "Azazel believes this will help Magnus, that should be good enough for you."

"Fiinneee, but I would still like to know." Turning to look behind him Alex grins. "Aren't you curious Xander? Magnum?"

Magnum shrugs slightly. "I want to know but, I am used to being kept in the dark. So, it doesn't matter to me."

The former dragon slayer just shakes his head. "The destination does not matter Alex, only if we succeed."

"Really? Ugh!" Giving up Alex walks ahead slightly annoyed, grumbling and cursing to himself.

The teens all chuckle at the antics of their friend, as Isa watches with a very thin smile. "Hold on to that laughter tightly, I fear it will be the only source of light we will have for a while. And we will need it in the days to come." Everyone but Isa stops walking, the four teens stare at one another at a lost for words.

"Well that was cheery." Magnum mutters after a minute.

Alex crosses his arms and grumbles. "I told you, we should have found out what we're doing. I hate going in blind like this."

"We've been in worse situations before." Nariko reminded Alex, a smile on her lips. "Remember when we were in Italy?"

The red-head flushed brightly. "You promised you wouldn't bring that up!"

"What happened in Italy?" Xander asks with a curious expression, with Magnum mirroring his.

Alex grumbles and turns around quickly to follow after Isa. "Come on we need to get moving!"

Nariko giggles and shakes her head. "Whenever he is too rowdy all I need to do is bring up Italy, and then he shuts up."

"What could have been so bad, that he refuses to talk about it?" Magnum couldn't think of anything that would bother his friend this much, Alex is a pretty open guy about everything and is hardly ever embarrassed.

"Let's just say it involved a love letter, Vatican City, and a bomb threat." The girl giggles at the memory and shakes her head. "Come on we need to get going, otherwise Isa will leave us all behind." Without another word Nariko began to catch up to Alex, who began to yell at her.

"Why do you always bring up Italy!?"

This caused Nariko to laugh in a way that reminded Magnum of Akeno. "I guess they really are cousins." Magnum shrugs his shoulders and follows after his friends, Xander followed quickly behind his fellow Sacred Gear user. Together the four teens all caught up to the bearded man, who now stood at the banks of the Black Sea. Magnum had to admit that the body of water did live up to it's name, the water looked just like ink even in the moonlight. Standing on the sandy banks Magnum closed his eyes to listen, breathing out a sigh the dragon Sacred Gear user felt almost relaxed. Which is strange since the world is ending, and his clone-brother could die at any moment. Yet here in this small part of the world, nothing seemed wrong at all like life just went on in the way that is always did.

"So… Not that this isn't nice or anything, but what are we doing here?" Alex asks after a couple of minutes.

"Waiting for the right moment." Isa pulls back the sleeve of his jacket to reveal a watch, checking the time Isa nods as the numbers read '12:00'. Slowly he looks up at the sky muttering in some unknown language, a platinum magical circle appeared beneath his feet. Suddenly the sky which had been clear up till this point, began to darken as black clouds rolled in from nowhere and began to cover the sky. Making the entire area expect for Isa's circle, pitch black. That peaceful and serene feeling that Magnum felt just a moment ago was now gone, and what replaced it was replaced with was fear. Which is strange he shouldn't be afraid of the dark, there is nothing out there and the logical part of his brain knew that. Yet the irrational part screamed at him, told him that he should leave for the safety of home. Magnum suddenly felt very small, and wanted to curl into a ball then stay that way.

"Dude… What is going on?" Alex began to shiver as the temperature dropped dramatically, extending his arms the redhead's limbs were engulfed in flames. Nariko and Xander both moved in closer to Alex, trying to warm up as best they could. Yet that didn't seem have any affect what so ever, it was like the cold wasn't coming from outside but from within them. As if every bad thing they had ever done or ever felt, was slowly creeping up from the darkest part of their minds and physically began to affect them.

Xander's mind flashed back to all the things he did with the RDK and the Khaos Brigade. "Why… Why did I do these things…?"

"I'm a mistake… A half-breed freak…" Nariko's eyes widen, tears slowly trailing down her face. As all the words of hurt from the Himejima clan came back to haunt her.

"I could have killed my best friend." Alex shivered horribly as he thought over the missions he went on for the Grigori.

Magnum fell to his knees, gripping his head in pain and began dry heaving. The images of his 'brothers' faces flashed before his eyes, all twelve of them died at his hands. "N-No…"

Isa watches all of this from his peripheral vision, a grim expression on his face. " **Noohra!** " The platinum light that came from his circle expanded out, and encompassed the four teens. Suddenly all their symptoms vanished, as if it never happened in the first place.

"What… Was… That… ?" Xander asks panting heavily.

"That was just a small sample of what we will be experiencing soon." As Isa spoke the sound of the waves suddenly died, making his sentence very ominous. The teens tried to ask why he let them experience that, but they were unable to ask as they were still affected by… Whatever THAT was. "I had you experience the power, so you'll understand what will happen if you are not careful."

Alex who recovered faster then the others, finally spat out. "W-Why… Nooottt… Te-te-tell… Us….?"

"Because no words that have ever existed, or will exist can fully describe what you could go through in there. This… Limited exposure will prepare you for what is it to come, if don't listen to my instructions." Isa's expression hardened and his eyes were like steel, hard and unyielding. "Alex you asked what we were doing, I will tell you now. We are collecting the Waters of Life, and they exist in only one place. The Land of Darkness."

Magnum finally regaining his ability to speak, coughs and shakes. "Land of Darkness…?"

"Yes." Isa slowly nods at the dragon Sacred Gear user. "The Land of Darkness, according to humans it is a land of enshrouded in perpetual darkness. Very popular in medieval travel literature, there some places in this area that could be considered 'The Land of Darkness'. But they would be wrong, in reality it is a place of true darkness. A separate realm, comparable to Svartalfheim, Hel, the Underworld and Tartarus. Along with various other dark realms, however none of them close to this place."

"What makes this place different?" Nariko asks through chattering teeth.

Isa closes his eyes with a grimace, as if trying to forget a bad memory. "There are many dark, and forgotten things in the world. Many of them far older then even the gods, and some of these things chose to exist in here. A place to hide, to wait, to scheme in the dark. The Land of Darkness is one of those places."

"Isa… What are these… Waters of Life, and why would they be hidden here?" Xander shakily summoned his spear, Wyrmslayer just to keep himself steady.

"The Waters of Life can grant untold healing to the drinker, it can also purify just about anything. As for why it is here… A very foolish, and desperate god hid the water here. In hopes to keep others away from it all. Of course doing so eventually led to his demise, which is why no one save only a handful have ever partaken of the water before." As Isa spoke an eerie sound echoed through the area, it sounded like the ultimate suffering. Just hearing the sound caused the four teen's hearts to almost stop beating. "It's time. The door is opening." The bearded man extended his hand out, expanding his circle over the murky waters of the Black Sea. Not even ten feet from the shore of the beach, a hole in reality appeared on the water's surface. "I will give you all one chance to leave, because once you go through the door… There is no turning back."

Magnum slowly looks over at the 'door' shuddering. Whatever the Land of Darkness is… It felt… Wrong. In every sense of the word, and to be honest… He wanted to leave this place and never come back. Yet… He couldn't. Magnus needed his help, and despite every instinct in his body telling him to run. Magnum couldn't and wouldn't do that. He owed his clone-brother, and he was going to repay that debt. "No…"

"Ditto…" Alex nods shakily, he wanted to help Magnus. The guy is one of his oldest friends, and he owed him big time.

Nariko bites her lip in thought. She didn't owe Magnus anything, yes he is a good person and he is Alex's friend. She didn't know him all that well, and they weren't really friends, but she wanted to help Akeno. They were cousins after all, and she cared for her cousin. "I agree with them."

"I… I will help." Xander had to do this, he had much to make up for. He did horrible things in the Khaos Brigade, things that he regrets more then anything. This wasn't just a matter of honor for the young dragon slayer, it is about redeeming himself and possibly finding forgiveness.

Isa slowly examines all of them and then nods. "Very well. Once we are inside, follow behind me closely and use any source of light you possess. It will help protect you from the dangers ahead, my powers are not what they used to be. So we will need all the help we can get. Now follow me." Without another word the bearded man slowly places a foot on the surface of the Black Sea, and starts to walk on top of the water toward the dark portal. Magnum summons the Rising Gear, along with Almace as he follows behind Isa. Behind him Nariko surrounds herself with lightning, as Alex summons his salamander familiar. Xander who already summoned his spear, just increased its light output and did his best to make sure it didn't harm Magnum.

"We're walking straight into hell." Alex mutters as they got close to the portal.

"No. Not hell. Something much worse."


	112. The fight, a choice and return of a hero

**Hey guys I am back once more, and I have to say sorry for the long time between updates. I've been busy with work and other things, but I'll try to do better by you guys. Promise! Now before I go any further, thank you to everyone who faves, follows, and reviews me and my stuff. It really means a lot guys, really it does. You guys make this possible! Now onto the reviews!**

 **Rider126: Don't worry man, it will soon. Promise!**

 **Merendinoemiliano: Glad you think so :D**

 **Dunedan: Yeah same here man, but don't worry things will get better soon.**

 **Ace: I think it will end with them just rebooting everything, and if they introduce them into the world? Well... I wonder how they will fix Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver's back story. Also the rival stuff... Yes and no, just wait and see.**

 **Striker56: Thanks I appreciate that, and I am recovering! Yeah I wanted things to have... Well to have more consequences, especially when using dangerous powers. Don't worry things will get... Well better that's all I can say!**

 **Anyway I hope to see you all in the next chapter! Till then have a great day/night/afternoon/tea time!**

* * *

 **(In the heart of Agreas Third Person POV:)**

"Samuel I need your help here over here; can you check these readings for me? Are these normal?" Azazel moves out of the way so the doctor can see the screen.

Doctor Buer furrows his brow at the screen. "No, but given the situation this is normal for him."

"True." Azazel sighs as he rubs his brow in frustration, shaking his head the fallen angel forces himself to focus. "Magus, Ajuka how is the setup going?"

Magnus's father looks up from his work and rubs the sweat from his forehead. "We're almost done on our end, just need some final adjustments."

"The girls and I are adding in the final touches to the magical circle, however we cannot begin until the others arrive with the water." Never looking up from his work, the Devil King raises an eyebrow as he looks over his work. "No this is wrong; the formula needs to be re-worked."

Morgan moves closer to the Devil King and looks over his shoulder. "Lord Ajuka I'll work on this, if you want to go over the Evil Piece System."

"Yes thank you, Megan and Rossweisse how are your preparations coming?" The Devil King asks the last two members of the team.

Both women look up from their notes with bleary eyes. "We're just finishing up the item placement, after that we have to wait until the others show up." Stretching with a yawn, Megan shakes her head. "I'm making a coffee run, anyone need a refill?" Several voices chorus out yes to her question. Megan letting out another yawn slowly makes her way to the door. "Rossweisse, I know this is important but why didn't you go with the others?" Megan asks stopping briefly to look at the former Valkyrie.

The silver-haired young woman looks up from her work, a serious of mixed emotions on her face. "I wanted to, my family lives there but, I can help more here."

Megan nods and wanders off to get more coffee. "I wonder how things are going in Asgard?" She wonders out loud.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile in Asgard:)**

"Incoming!"

Ducking beneath a large shield, Mason braces himself as everything begins to shake. "Man those evil dragons just don't know when to give up." Popping up from his cover, the bronze-haired teen fires several shots from his guns.

"Persistence is normally a good trait, but in this case-" Kiba grunts as he blocks an incoming attack with Gram. "-It's rather annoying." Pushing back against the dragon, Kiba thrusts Gram through the dragon's chest.

"You think that they would give up after a few hours." Gasper using his Sacred Gear freezes a incoming group of evil dragons. "Fire!" From behind the half-vampire, a group of archers loosed their arrows striking the scaled beasts.

"Not exactly the most honorable way of fighting, but it does make things easier." One of the einherjar slaps Gasper on the back, causing the blonde to stumble slightly. As he spoke the surrounding field in front of the gate, became engulfed in black flames. Seeing the fire the einherjar nods. "Take a ten-minute break boys, we drove them off for now, but they'll be back and in greater numbers."

The three teens nod with grim and exhausted looks. It has been a few hours since DxD had arrived in Asgard, and things were going… Well it wasn't good, but it wasn't bad either. Trihexa had vanished before DxD arrived, and began to attack Olympus but a good portion of the enemy army remained. According to Azazel, Trihexa kept appearing, and disappearing at different intervals. Attacking various mythologies and their strongholds. Still even without Trihexa, the army kept fighting. So, that meant DxD would fight as well. Once everyone arrived, they were all directed to different areas by the gods. Mason, Kiba, and Gasper were fighting on the walls of Asgard, helping the einherjar keep the evil dragons out of the city. Mason spent his time repairing the weapons and armor of the einherjar, or shooting the evil dragons out of the sky. Gasper used his Sacred Gear to stop any enemy that came toward the walls, making them easy targets for the warriors. Kiba used Gram and his Dragon Knights, which wielded his other demon swords and took on the ones that everyone else missed. Upon seeing Gram and the other demon swords, many of the einherjar looked at Kiba with respect and awe.

Slumping down Kiba lowers Gram with a sigh. "Is it me or does it feel like we're barely making a dent?"

"They do have the Holy Grail, so they can restore their number." Mason dismisses his guns and stretches out. "I'll be back guys, I need to get to the forge and see if they need help."

Gasper slumps onto the ground next to Kiba, rubbing his eyes. "Does anyone have any eye drops? All this staring is drying my eyes out."

"Why not go and check with Asia in the infirmary?" Kiba suggests as he shrugs.

"Kay." Standing up Gasper walks down the battlements, and heads for a rather large white tent marked with a red cross. Entering through a large flap, the half-vampire's mouth drops. The entire tent is filled to the brim with wounded soldiers, Valkyries, gods, DxD members and healers. Gasper shakes his head and starts to look for Asia, though it wasn't easy given all the people in here. "I wonder where she could be-"

"Asia can you handle the person that just came? I have my hands full here with Gunter's lower intestine."

"Gah! Please stop!"

"Oh shush! I thought you were an einherjar, not a cry baby!"

"Okay Lady Eir! Oh Gasper, what are you doing here? You're not hurt are you?" The former nun asks as she came into view, looking quite different from how she normally did. Her long blonde hair is tied up in a tight bun, her Balance Breaker armor covered in blood.

"No, I just wanted to know if you had eyedrops." Gasper asks with a smile.

Asia nods quickly and begins to rummage through a nearby cart. "I saw some earlier, just give me a moment."

"Sure." Gasper nods as he does his best to stay out of the way of all the people rushing around.

"How are things up there Gasper? Are Kiba and Mason doing okay?" Asia asks not looking up from her work.

"So, so I guess. Mason and Kiba are alright, though they could use a longer break. How are you handling things here?"

Giving a cry of excitement, Asia stands up straight and turns around with a small bottle in her hands. "Here you go Gasper, and I'm alright. Lady Eir and I just have our hands full." Lady Eir a former Valkyrie who possessed such outstanding healing powers, she was made into a full-fledged goddess. "Sometimes… Literally." Asia points behind Gasper with a small smile.

Turning around Gasper's eyes widen at the strange scene, standing on top of a hospital gurney and straggling an evil dragon is the Lady Eir. The Valkyrie turned goddess, looked almost exactly like Asia only grown up. The resemblance was so uncanny that Gasper did a doubletake. The hair, the eyes, even her hair style matched Asia, the goddess even wore golden Valkyrie armor. Though there is one difference between them… Mainly…

"Get out of my hospital tent you scaly rat!" Tossing the evil dragon out of the tent, the goddess shouts angrily. "You idiot einherjar you're supposed to keep the enemy out of the tent! Do I have to do your job as well as mine?!"

"No Lady Eir!" A chorus of voices answer back in fear.

Lady Eir seems to have a nasty temper and disposition, which is strange given how she looks just like Asia. "I wonder if this is how Magnus feels when he encounters stuff like this?"

"She is so brave and strong, though I feel like I've seen her before." Asia muses aloud before turning to the half-vampire. "Don't you Gasper?"

Before Gasper could answer a shiver travels down the half-vampire's spine, as Lady Eir turned her attention to him. Her green eyes burning like fire "You! Are you injured?"

"N-No ma'am!" Gasper immediately snaps to attention his eyes filling with fear.

"No? Then get out of my OR, or I'll give you a reason to be here!"

"Yes ma'am! Bye Asia!" Gasper quickly runs for the exit with his eye drops in hand.

Asia giggles and waves slightly. "Bye Gasper."

As Gasper ran for his life, he had to wonder if everyone else was doing okay.

* * *

 **(Front Gates of Asgard:)**

"Cross Slash!"

"Purifying Light!"

"Holy Lightning Dragon!"

Standing next to one another, Akeno, Xenovia and Irina all use their attacks in succession. Each one destroying multiple waves of the enemy forces, but for each one they took out, three more took it's place. Still the three women were not in a good mood, and the enemy provided a much-needed stress reliever. They were angry, worried, and they all wanted to hit something. Luckily, the army of evil dragons provided that and more.

"Odin be spanked! Who knew such little girls would have so much strength!"

"What do you mean? Did you expect women to have less?"

"Sorry Boudica!"

"Quite impressive, who knew the youth of the modern age would be this strong." The einherjar fighting at the gate all watch in shock and awe, as the members of DxD tore through the never-ending ranks of evil dragons. They appeared a few hours ago, and showed no signs of stopping. Which was good enough for defenders, it gave them time to focus on resting, healing, and repairing the walls. They were built to withstand the giants, not Trihexa and an army of evil dragons. Though they were holding up rather well, they would have fallen if it wasn't for the reinforcements.

"If you think that is impressive, **Wait till you get a load of us."** Walking past the group of einherjar in his black armor, Saji summoned his cursed flames. **"By the way, you all may want to stand back."** As the blonde marches toward the frontlines, he called on all his anger and frustration. One of his best, if not stupidest friends is laid up in a hospital. Again, and to top it off these dick bags want to end the world. Oh yeah, Saji is pissed off and he wanted to vent. **"Ladies you may want to move!"**

Akeno, Xenovia and Irina all turned to the voice, and quickly vacated the area. Just the sight of those black flames and they knew, Saji meant business.

" **Now…. BURN!"** Raising his arms with a shout, Saji released his cursed flames. The black fire erupts from his armor, forming a barrier around the area of the gate. As the black wall of flames burned any and all that approached, the Pawn of Sona Sitri turns his attention to the three girls. **"Akeno, Xenovia, Irina, you're needed in the War Tent. Go, we'll hold the line."**

The three all nod and fly through the scorched gates of Asgard, heading straight for the makeshift war tent. Which had been set up in the town square as a temporary base of operations. Once inside they found several people standing around a large table, all of them looking at a map of the surrounding area. Some of them they already knew, like their devil master and friend Rias. Sona Sitri, Sairaorg Bael, Seekvaira Agreas, Ravel Phenex, Dulio the Joker of Heaven, and First-Generation Sun Wu Kong. The rest were einherjar, Valkyries, or gods of Asgard, like Lord Odin. The girls were soon joined by the majority of the Gremory Group, along with Sairaorg, Seekvaira, and Sona's peerage. All of them wondering the same thing. Why were they here?

"Good you all received the message; the briefing is about to begin." Ravel says with a exhausted look on her face. "Sona will you explain what to do?"

The heiress of the Sitri family, adjusts her glasses. "Very well. Everyone listen, after some calibration, we have found a way to break through the enemy ranks and how to properly defend Asgard." Now that is some good news, for a while all anyone has been doing is running around killing any and all enemies they saw. "Kuisha you will go to the Western wall. Tsubaki you will join her, with their abilities they can hold the wall." Sona points at the map with a frown. "Sairaorg you and Regulus will take a position up near the front, after Saji's barrier dies down you will lead the charge to break through their ranks. Gandoma, Ladora, Tsubasa, Loup, and Koneko will form ranks behind you. They will help keep the path clear for Lord Odin and the other gods to face off against the leaders. Ravel do you have anything to add?"

The only daughter of the Phenex family nods. "Yes we should also send in the Knights, along with the Valkyries. That way if anyone is injured, they can be brought back here right away. Everyone else not part of the attack plan, should remain behind here and help defend the city. For the rest of the deployments, I suggest leaving Rias, and Akeno on the Northern wall. With Gasper, Liban on the Eastern wall. As for the Southern one, Seekvaira, can you and your Queen fight there?"

"That shouldn't be a problem, with my Gunplas we will have no problems holding the wall. The rest of my peerage will provide support where ever they can." The blonde pushes her glasses up with a smile.

"Good, do you all agree with the plan then?" Sona asks looking at the group.

Rias nods her head. "If it's alright, I'll have Mason stay where he is. Same with Asia."

"I'll help keep the skies clear, make sure nothing gets the drop on us." Dulio says as he lazily stretches out.

The Sitri heiress nods her head. "Acceptable, Lord Odin, any objections to the current plan?"

"Not at all." Stroking his beard with a small smirk, the perverted god's good eye shinned with excitement. "I haven't had this much excitement since my battle with Ymir."

"Good, I'll remain here along with Ravel. We'll help coordinate everyone's efforts, and remember if come face to face with Trihexa, Apophis, Aži Dahāka, or that general of theirs… Call for backup, if what Rias told us about him is true… We will need all the help we can get against him." The group around the table all nod, leaving to quickly debrief and give any final orders.

Rias seeing her friends, smiles slightly as she walks over to them. The crimson-haired teen had a slight limp, and her clothing was torn, singed and all around wrecked. Rias looked like she went through one hell of a time. "I am glad to see you're all fine."

"What about you?" Akeno asks out of concern for her best friend. "I heard you were mostly fighting all over the city, and where did you get that?" Akeno points at Rias's left arm, which is covered with a blood red dragon gauntlet. "Or how?"

"Also who is this general they mentioned?" Xenovia asks out of concern.

"That is a quite a story." Rias says as she stares at the gauntlet with a frown. "As for the general… You won't believe me."

 **(Flashback. A couple of hours ago:)**

"Begone!" A lance of pure destruction struck a large group of evil dragons, utterly annihilating them. "All of you run toward the palace, the path is clear now." Rias shouts at a group of civilians.

"R-Right! Thank you miss!"

Breathing a sigh of relief, the crimson haired devil looks around. There was no more enemies within sight, which meant her job here is done. It had been a couple of hours since she, and her einherjar guard separated to help the civilians of Asgard. They both agreed to cover a couple of districts, before meeting up again. "I think that should cover this area, I should head to the central square to meet up with that boy. What was his name again…? Dorian?" Shaking her head and making sure there was no one else around. Rias summons her devil wings, but before she could take off a large explosion rocked the area. Quickly covering herself in a shield, the heiress peers through the smoke with a frown. "What is going on?"

"Rias Gremory." A guttural voice growls out from the massive smoke cloud. "I've finally found you."

Rias summons her demonic power, and forces the smoke away from the area with a blast of wind. "Wh-What are you?! Who are you?!" Rias shouts in shock. Standing in front of the heiress, is a demonic looking Crimson Emperor. While that is not too uncommon a site on this particular field of battle, since the army of evil dragons have their stronger troops clad in fake Scale-Mail armor. Or the other variations of Magnus's Promotion forms, this one was completely different from all the others. All the evil dragons that wore the armor, still contained their draconic aspects within the armor. This one did not however, in fact it looked completely humanoid. Which made it all the more frightening to Rias. The only person who wore an armor just like that, was Euclid Lucifuge and he almost beat Magnus several times.

"How rude." The armored figure shrugs, shaking its head disappointingly. "You would think you would recognize-" As the helmet vanishes Rias gasps in shock. "-Me of all people."

"Mag-Magnus!" Rias's eyes widen in shock.

 **(End of flashback:)**

"Magnus!?" The group shouts all of them speaking one after the other.

"Surely you're joking."

"It can't be!"

"How's that possible? Kiba asks shaking slightly.

"If you'll give me a moment, I'll tell you." Rias huffs out with a slightly irritated look on her face. The Gremory Group all look slightly sheepish, mumbling their apologizes which causes Rias to smile slightly. "No I am sorry, it was quite shocking for me as well."

"Rias, why did it look like Magnus? Akeno asks with a raised eyebrow.

The crimson-haired heiress frowns. "Rizevim obviously."

 **(Flashback:)**

"Yes… But at the same time, no." The Magnus look a like smirks as he runs an armored hand through his bronze colored hair. "Oh and I'm not a clone, or a copy… Not exactly."

Shaking angrily Rias summons up her demonic power. "What do you mean!? Explain yourself, right now!"

Laughing the look a like smiles. "Man you're cute when your angry and confused, I can see why the real deal likes you." Winking playfully the bronze-haired double looks around. "Instead of just telling you, let me ask you something. How do you destroy a hero's reputation?"

Biting her lip Rias refused to answer, she didn't want to play this monster's game.

"What? Don't feel like playing? It's no fun if you don't play." Sighing in a disappointed tone, the look a like shakes his head. "Fiinneee…. I'll just tell you, kill all the fun why don't you." Huffing out a breath, the look a like just shakes his head. "To destroy a hero's rep, make him look like the bad guy! Get it? Why else do you think the stronger evil dragons are wearing fake Boosted Gears? Well… Aside from the fact they are incredibly handy, and powerful as well. Don't hold a candle to the real thing, but it's close enough."

"Then why do you look like Magnus?" Rias asks her arms shaking violently.

"Didn't I just answer that? To destroy his rep of course, duh." Rolling his eyes the look a like groans. "You're supposed to be smart Rias, pay attention would you."

If Rias was angry before, she is extremely pissed off now. Rias could really see why people wanted to kill Magnus. This double is quite irritating.

"Fine… If you're wondering why I look, sound, and act like him… Rizevim. He made sure that all us fake Boosted Gear wearing evil dragons, look just like Magnus. Well, those of us that can attain a human form. I'm the only one that has been able to do so. Which makes me rather special." Cracking his neck with a chuckle, the double raises an eyebrow and winks. "So… Want to run off with me?"

"What!?"

 **(End of flashback:)**

"WHAT?!"

 **(Flashback:)**

"You heard me, I mean come on. I look like him, sound like him, act like him. Even got his feelings, memories… Albeit twisted enough to make me a bad guy." Grinning the double crosses his arms, as his ethereal demonic wings vanish. "What do you say? Run off with me."

"How dare you…. Mock his memory!" A black aura surrounds Rias as raises her arms, firing a blast of pure destruction at the double.

" **Penetrate!"**

The attack passed straight through the double, destroying the building behind him. "So… That's a no then? Disappointing, but luckily for me and unlucky for you…-" The double begins to grin, looking very similar to Rizevim. "-…. I don't need your consent." Lifting his arm, the double snaps his fingers and several dark shadows appear above him.

Looking up Rias's eyes widen in shock, as several of the armored evil dragons appeared. Each of them wore variations of Magnus's Wizard, and Paladin forms. The ones in the Wizard armor were extremely long and thin, almost serpent like. Their scales also had a light purple/red shine to them, giving them an odd look. Especially since Rias thought she saw heads where their hands should be. They looked like they fused with Aži Dahāka. That is when a horrible thought crossed Rias's mind… If Rizevim made clones or Magnus and the Evil Dragons like Ladon and Grendel… What if he mixed the Evil Dragon's together with these beings? Which meant… Things got more complicated. If Rias had to call them anything, she would call them… Scorned. Since Aži Dahāka is known as the Forbidden Dragon. The Paladin based evil dragons didn't look too different from their unarmored counterparts, but that didn't make them any less dangerous. Marauder. That is what they will be called from now.

Jumping to the side as quickly as she could, Rias nearly avoided several magical attacks from the Scorned. "What's the matter, can't take me on your own?"

"Oh I can, but… I'm feeling rather lazy." The double admits with a shrug. "Plus… Technically, I'm not suppose to be here. Apophis told me I had to stay away from you, and the other girls." Grumbling the double sighs heavily. "However… I just can't help myself, so… After I get you, I'll take the others as well, but I can't waste my energy fighting you or them." Looking up at the evil dragons, the armored figure glares at them. "Take her, alive and unspoiled. Got it? Or else I'll end you myself."

The evil dragons all nod their heads in fear… "Does he control them?" Rias frowns in thought, if that is true then that would make him the leader.

A dark red magical circle suddenly appeared beneath the double's feet. "I would love to stay and watch this, but I have to go. It isn't easy being a general of an army, remember boys alive an unspoiled. Oh and take her you know where. Rather Apophis doesn't find out about this, until after I got them all." As the double left he began to hum the pokémon theme.

"He really is an evil Magnus…" Groaning Rias shakes her head, she loves her fiancé, but he can be such a dork. Even his 'evil' clone is a dork. At least Magnum isn't like this. Though he is rather edgy at times, but given his background he was allowed to be. "All of you pretenders… Begone!" Summoning the power of Destruction, Rias fires a large attack at the dragons. Taking off into the air the armored dragons avoided the attack, the Marauders headed straight for Rias. The Crimson-Haired Princess of Ruin quickly ducks under their fiery sword swings, narrowly avoiding their crippling blows. "Gr.. " Spreading her devil wings, Rias takes off into the air her sapphire eyes burning with anger. One of the Scorned takes aim with it's canon, and fires a shot of purple/green energy. Twisting around the attack, Rias surrounds herself with her demonic power and rams straight the evil dragon. The Power of Destruction ate away at the Scorned, and it's fake Booted Gear armor until nothing remained. Before Rias could attack again, she felt something strike her. The force of the hit sent the teen crashing into a building, crying out in pain Rias as she tries to pull herself from the debris of the broken roof. Wood, tile and stone all laid around her, making it difficult to move. Especially since a large piece of debris landed on her leg, Rias tries to move it but stops as a dark shadow looms over her.

" **There she is…"**

A guttural voice utters horribly, coming through the hole in the roof is a massive evil dragon. It wore the Panzer version of Magnus's armor promotion, though it barely fit around its hulking frame. It looked like the dragon ate a steroid drinking body builder, and had room for seconds and thirds. Its normal black scales had an oddly green shine to them, which clashed with the blood red armor scheme. The snout of the monster was stunted, giving the creature this odd-looking face. It look liked the creature was more human then dragon. This…. Abomination had to be a mix of Grendel and Magnus…Especially since Rias could see it's eyes. They were the same silver/green that she came love, only instead of looking at her with care, they were filled with madness. Madness and…

Hunger.

" **I got you Gremory…"** A red tongue slowly runs along the creature's lips. **"General said alive and unspoiled…? I don't think he'll notice, if a small piece goes missing!"** Letting out a deep chested growl the Abomination lunges.

Slamming her hand onto the ground, Rias releases her demonic power and destroys the floor. Falling to the ground, the crimson-haired teen quickly covers herself with a small shield. A large smoke cloud covers the area, coughing Rias tries to stand but found it difficult to… The debris must have messed with her leg, which mean she would need to fly until getting it fixed. That is assuming she got the chance to get away.

The floor began to creak and groan, as the massive figure of the Abomination slowly lifts itself up. **"It won't be that easy Gremory…"**

"It never is." Rias mutters as she tries to hobble away, but stops as her leg almost gives out. Catching herself on a table, Rias grits her teeth in pain.

" **I'm going to enjoy this."** Abomination rumbles happily.

"Not as much as me!" Rias shouts as she releases an attack, the moment Abomination lunged for her.

" **GRAAHH!"** Roaring in pain the mutant evil dragon shook violently. but despite the fact the heiress's power ate away at his armor and scales. He slowly stomps forward, the madness in his eyes growing.

Rias couldn't believe what she was seeing, this thing truly was like Grendel. That just pissed her off even more, that monster wearing Magnus's armor. He's a mockery of what and who Magnus is and stands for, and Rizevim wouldn't stand for anyone who did that to those she cared for. Especially her fiancé. Suddenly a red glow surrounded both combatants, and in a flash of light Rias found herself covered in the Crimson Dragon Empress of Ruin Armor. Not bothering to even think about it, Rias smirks to herself. "Thank you Magnus… Now let us end this together! Diablos… Dragon Blast!"

 **(End of the flashback:)**

"That's amazing Rias, but how did you get replica of the Boosted Gear exactly?" Xenovia asks in confusion.

Irina scratches her head. "That is something I don't understand as well."

"I didn't understand that myself at first, but after I finished off Abomination and it's cohorts. I spoke with Azazel briefly and asked him, and he has a theory about what happened." As Rias spoke she held up the replica of the Boosted Gear. "Do you remember Loki's curse?" When they all nodded grimly, Rias smiles slightly. "Well because of that, and having a shard of the true Boosted Gear inside of me. It forged a deeper connection between Magnus and I."

"That's how you are able to use Gremory's Gift correct?" Kiba asks for clarification.

"Yes, and that is how he can transfer his armor to me. Because of that connection, I was able to strip the replica from the Abomination and use it as my own. Since I was closer to the real thing, then the Abomination." Rias runs her hand through her hair with a sigh. "Despite this there is a slight issue with this thing, since it's a replica it is not as strong as Magnus's. It is also-" Rias gives everyone a closer look at her copy of the Boosted Gear. The Gremory Group all lean in and their eyes widen. The replica is chipped, and the gem is cracked. "-Failing. It has only a few uses left, and then it will fall apart."

"Still, having something like on our side will be useful." Kiba nods with a smile. Everyone else echoed Kiba's thought, though the girls all have thoughtful expressions on their faces.

"Rias… When you spoke to Azazel, did he mention anything about Magnus?" Akeno asks with a concerned tone.

The crimson-haired teen shakes her head. "No. He refused to say anything, didn't want to distract us… But…"

"But what, Rias?"

"I think Magnus is getting worse."

* * *

 **(Agreas City)**

"He's crashing!" Doctor Buer shouts as he forces the lid of the chamber open. "Get me shot of adrenaline, it's in my bag!"

"Here!" Azazel quickly digs through the bag, and tosses it toward the doctor.

Catching the needle, Doctor Buer pulls the cap off and injects the needle straight into Magnus's chest. "We need to begin the ritual now!"

"Samuel we can't do that, without the water we don't know if this will work!" Ajuka shouts at the doctor. "Even if it does, there is no telling what kind of side effects this will have on him!"

"I'm not losing my son! Girls get started right away!" Magus shouts angrily.

Gritting his teeth Azazel nods in agreement. "We only got one shot at this, so we better make sure this works!" The girls all start to run around, preparing the ritual. "Isa… Kids, where are you?"

* * *

 **(Land of Darkness:)**

" **Noohra!"** Platinum light flares brightly as something makes an inhuman shriek of pain. Panting heavily Isa falls to his knees, the light he is emitting slowly began to fade. "I'm sorry children, it seems my power is failing you."

"Come on Isa… Don't give up on us." Magnum's golden glow slowly mixes itself with Isa's platinum light. Helping him stand to his feet, Magnum wraps Isa's right arm around his shoulder. "Alex take point."

"Uh… Sure, but I have no idea where we're going… We've been wandering for…" The red-head scratches his head in confusion. "… I don't know how many days in a random direction, not that directions make sense here." Alex flares his flames just as something appeared from the darkness. "The fuck is that- "

"Strike!" A blast of lightning soars from behind the red-head and smacks straight into the horror. "Alex focus. If you do not concentrate, we will be Lost."

Taking a deep breath, Alex rubs his face. "R-Right… Sorry this place has me on edge."

"It has all of us on edge." Xander grumbles.

Alex slowly grumbles and nods. "R-Right."

Magnum helping the bearded man walk, the copper haired teen sighs. "Isa… Where are the Waters of Life?" It has been… Well Magnum had no idea how long, since time seems to have no meaning here. Things just went on and on and on, and it never seemed to end. Magnum tried to keep track by counting down the seconds, but every time he tried to the numbers all got jumbled up. Or he lost count, which didn't make any sense to him. As when he worked with the RDK, there were times where all he could do was count to pass the time. Yet here… That didn't work. It's like time had no meaning. Much like distance, hunger, or thirst. The only things that seemed to matter, was exhaustion, fear, and the unknown horrors that lurked out of sight. That just it made it worse, the unknown things that hid just beyond the light they gave off. Even if you couldn't see them, or know how many there are… You could feel their gaze upon you. It was more than unsettling for them all.

"There is no true direction, only with strength of your convictions can you-" With a groan Isa's eyes start to roll into the back of his head, his platinum light began to falter causing a panic among the teens.

"No, no stay awake buddy." Nudging Isa and jostling the bearded man awake, a small frown formed on Magnum's face. "You can't fall asleep, if you fall asleep here bad things happen. That is what you told us."

"R-Right… Can't sleep, if you sleep, they find you. If they find you- "Isa's bloodshot eyes peered into the darkness, causing him to shake slightly. "-It will be anything but pleasant…"

Magnum shuddered at Isa's tone. "Of course, … But where are we going? What about strength of convictions…? How can that help us here?"

"This place… Isn't normal… You must first wander as deep into the darkness as you can, then you must go al- "Isa began to drift off again but was shaken awake by Magnum once more."-Huh… So… Weak… Need rest."

"Rest and you die." Xander says his eyes darting back and forth, as the group slowly marched onward. "Something is out here."

"There always is…" Alex mutters as his salamander climbs up neck to hide in his hair.

"No, this thing is different… We need to be more cautious- "Before Xander could finish speaking, a screeching came from all around them. – "Too late, form up!" Everyone formed a circle with Isa in the center, since the bearded man was practically drained of power. He had been keeping most of the unknown creatures, and the threat of the Land of Darkness at bay with his own strength. The others provided support when and where they could, but they weren't anywhere near Isa's level. Which meant until he recovered, they would need to protect him.

Alex extends his hands, creating two fiery rings like weapons. "What is it this time? More random body parts, with eyes and mouths? Tentacles- "

"My worst nightmare." The Japanese girl shudders, her dog ears laid flat against her skull.

"Or an assortment of demonic beasts." Xander keeps Wyrmslayer at the ready, as small gust of wind blows around him.

Magnum keeping his mouth shut decided to focus, unlike Magnus who enjoyed talking and used it to deal with things. Magnum preferred to be quiet, and work over things himself. Whatever came after them, always was worse than the last. It was like the deeper they went; the more horrors then ran into. The more horrors, the weaker they became. Yet what Isa said about convictions makes no sense… If distance didn't matter, then why did they keep marching through… Unless….

"Magnum focus buddy, you got to keep Isa up." Alex tells the copper-haired teen.

"Ri-Right." Magnum nods his holy-sword glowing brightly. Damn it he almost had something, but now it was gone now. Oh well. Think on it later, focus on the here and now. Using his free hand, Magnum kept Isa up. Even though it felt extremely awkward, he just had to deal with it. The only noise that could be heard were the crackle of flames, and lightning, the rustle of wind, and the breathing of five people. Whatever made that noise… It didn't seem like it went away, but at the same time… It felt like it did. Magnum wondered if this is what it's like to be hunted. Never knowing when the predator would appear, only that it could show up at any moment.

"Come on, come on…" Alex began twitching his arms slightly, as small sparks of flame slowly floated off into the darkness and vanishing completely.

Nariko lets out a small whining sound, her eyes dart back and forth looking for something.

Isa mutters tiredly, his bloodshot eyes slowly returning to normal. Ever since they came here, Isa was slowly losing himself. Yet right here and now, he seemed like he did before. "When I first came here, I was alone… I thought I could protect you, but… I cannot. From here you must go alone, if we are lucky, we will meet once more. Stick to your convictions, this place will test you." Isa pushes the teen off him and moves away from the group. Despite their protests, Isa wanders off into the murky darkness alone. Allowing it to slowly overtake him Before the teens could pull him back to the safety of the group, it was too late as a misshapen… Claw grips Isa and pulls him into the darkness.

".. Great… We just lost our only guide…" Xander tries to keep a steady grip on his spear… The former dragon slayer was so rattled, that he began to speak normally.

"Nariko, we need to figure something out… Fast." Alex begins to shiver violently, the darkness of this place slowly infecting him.

Magnum nods in agreement, his mind racing with images of his dead brothers, and Raynare torturing him. Again, and again, and again. "H-How though…? Isa didn't give us any clue, other than… Strength of conviction, and going… Alone… Alone… Isa s-said we have to go alone, I think he tried to say it before…"

"That doesn't make sense at all…" Xander grumbles.

"No… It does, this place… It doesn't adhere to what we believe as normal." Nariko steps away from the others. "Isa was correct. We must go alone into the darkness."

Alex shakes his head and tries to grab the girl, but she moves out his grasp. "Don't do it, come on we're a team. Where you go, I go. Remember?"

"Not this time I'm afraid Alex." Nariko smiles sadly. "In order to find the light, you must dive deeper into your own darkness." Without another word and despite the protest from the others, Nariko vanished into the darkness.

"N-Nariko!" Alex eyes widen in shock and he chases after his friend and partner.

"Alex you idiot!" Xander and Magnum shout as they try and grab the red-head, but he was gone before they finished shouting. Now that most of the light was gone, the darkness began to close in even more. Both teens, dragon Sacred Gear user and dragon slayer stand back to back. Unsure what to do, both kept their weapons up. In hopes to keep the ever-increasing horrors at bay.

"Magnum… Do you… Think they are right?" Xander asks trying to increase the power of his spear, without harming his fellow Sacred Gear user.

Using Almace to slice through… Something, moving through the darkness. Magnum turns to look at the black-haired teen. "I don't know, but what choice do we have? It's either wander off into the darkness, or we die fighting the unknown."

Taking a deep breath, Xander slowly lowers his spear. "Very well. I will see you, and the others… Hopefully on the other side." With a final look at one another, both teens slowly move away from another. Just as Xander was almost out of sight, Magnum heard him say. "At the midpoint on the journey of life, I found myself lost in a dark forest for the clear path had been lost."

* * *

 **(Alex POV:)**

"Nariko! Nariko!" Alex shouts, trying to locate the half-raijū. "Damn it!" Looking around the red-head groans. "I lost her… "

"That's not all you lost."

Turning around Alex's eyes widen in shock. "M-Ma-Magnus!"

The bronze-haired idiot stood there with his arms crossed. "That's my name, don't wear it out." Despite the casualness of his greeting, Magnus's tone sounded off… He sounded angry, which made Alex freak out even more then he already was. Magnus only got angry at a few things in life, and as far as Alex knew he didn't do anything to warrant his best friend's ire.

"Magnus… How are you… Well here? Last time I saw you, you looked like a mummy." Alex slowly began to backup but, stopped when he bumped into something. Turning around quickly, Alex jumps back seeing Magnus standing there. Doing a double take the red-head couldn't believe his eyes, he knew Magnus was fast but how did get behind him without him noticing?

"That's right." Slowly walking around Alex, much like a predator Magnus starts to grin. Showing off several large teeth, pointed fangs…. Wait when did he get fangs? "You left me to die, just to go wandering around."

"Left you to die? I've been trying to save you!" Alex shouts his eyes filling with anger.

"Save me? Oh, like how you saved me from the RDK, you almost killed me several times. There were many times where I could've died, my family could have died. Yet what did you do? Nothing, and now you're just trying to make up for that fact. Some friend you are." Rolling his eyes and slowly lowering his arms to his side, Magnus begins to advance on Alex his Balance Breaker armor appearing. "In fact, you haven't been much of a friend to me ever since you left. You're more friends with that half-breed, that clone, and that guy who tried to murder me. Which doesn't make any sense if you ask me, so after thinking about it… I think the reason why you're trying to 'save me' is to make up for the fact, that you're trying to make up for guilt."

"That's not- "Alex stops and begins to think, and really think… Was guilt the reason why he was doing this? Ever since they were kids, Magnus and Alex were friends. The two of them did everything together, and almost nothing could separate them. At least until he moved. Magnus and he did exchange emails occasionally, but eventually that just stopped all together. Especially around the time Alex joined the Grigori, after that he cut ties with almost everyone in his past life… Then came his time with the RDK, and his reasons for joining. He always said it was to help his old friend, but what if he did it just for himself. To try and alleviate himself of his guilt for basically cutting ties with his friend, by doing everything and anything he could to protect him. "You're right…"

"And what made you think I needed your help, or even wanted it?" The Red Dragon Emperor asks as a red aura surrounds his armor. "I mean you almost got me, and everyone else I care about killed. More than once, if you really wanted to make amends then you would die."

Alex shook slightly… Die…? Yes, he should die… To make up for his mistake.

* * *

 **(Nariko POV:)**

When she separated from the boys, Nariko never expected to find herself back home. Correction, the home of her uncle. The former head of the Himejima family. The one who ordered her death, and the death of her younger cousin Akeno. "Why was I brought here? Or rather a place similar to this-" As the last syllable left her lips, one of the sliding door's opens and in steps her uncle. The moment they saw each other, Nariko felt like she was six years old again. Afraid, alone, and powerless. When she was younger Nariko had spent time here, which wasn't so bad. At least until the truth of her parentage came out, that is when the loving Himejima family home became a hellish pit of nightmares. If it wasn't for the fact that her father rescued Nariko and her mother, they surely would have died.

"You… You dare come here!" Her uncle shouts angrily, his eyes blazing with fury. Raising a hand her uncle backhands her, the blow sending the half-raijū crashing to the ground.

"Oji-san… Please forgive me." Nariko whimpers as she tries to cover herself.

"You're a horrible girl, how dare you show yourself here!" The older Japanese man raises his arms in order to strike the half raijū once again. "You dishonor the Himejima family with your mere presence!"

"Forgive me Oji-san." Nariko flinches preparing for the next strike.

"You were a mistake that never should have been born"

Tears stream down Nariko's face as raises her arms, dong her best to shield her face.

"You raise your hand to me!? I'll kill you!"

"No Oji-san!"

"After I'm done with you, I'll kill the other half-breed!" Her uncle roars his eyes filling with a murderous light.

* * *

 **(Xander POV:)**

Xander took a moment to take in his surroundings, the former dragon slayer found himself in a large cathedral reminiscent of Notre Dame. While the design was similar the layout was quite different, instead of pews for believers. There was a single wooden stand in the center, with an alter not that far from it. Instead of priests or other servants of the Church. There was men and women in tactical gear, all wielding guns, swords, and various other weapons. A cross piercing a dragon patch, stitched into their uniform. The symbol of the dragon slayers.

"Move." A voice came from behind Xander, followed by a rough shove forward.

With a grunt Xander turns to look at the man who shoved him. "Sir Carter?" The man behind him is the basic trainer for all new dragon slayers, he is among the most famous of the modern dragon slayers. As he has slain several of the high-ranking dragons that exist within the Underworld, he even fought the Dragon King Tiamat and survived.

"Move Sir Xander, you cannot keep his eminence waiting." Sir Carter shoves the young man again.

The young slayer follows the direction of his former teacher, and is forced to stay on the wooden stand. "How long do I have to wait?"

"Not long." Sir Carter points to the alter, as an elderly man dressed as a priest appeared. "Father Luca will be presiding." Father Luca? The man who helped raise and care for all the recruits? He was a like a grandfather figure to all the younger dragon slayers.

The elderly priest slowly made his way to the alter, and once there he clears his throat before speaking. "Sir Xander Oskar, do you know why you have been brought here today?"

"No, your eminence I do not." Looking down the dragon slayer frowns in thought. What is happening…. I have been brought before the Order of Dragon Slayers, but for what reason Xander didn't know. Yet the thing that bothered the black-haired teen, wasn't the fact he couldn't remember. It was the fact that this didn't seem right… Especially since the Order had been destroyed, or at least he thought they had been. Plus… Wasn't he doing something else?

Sir Carter clears his throat Xander's attention to him. "You have been charged with treachery, and breaking your oath as a knight."

"What!?" Xander's eyes widen in shock, his entire body quivering in fear. There was but what punishment for betraying your oath, and it was a quick but brutal death. By beheading. "I have never! Who dares make such allegations against me? Have them show themselves, so that I may defend myself!" The man with the scar simply nods at an unseen person, who made their way into the light. Upon seeing them, Xander's eyes widen in shock. "Sir Ezekiel?" How is this possible? He is supposed to be locked up in the Underworld.

The elder dragon slayer smirks, the burn scars across his face giving him a demonic look. "Your eminence, in this-" Holding up a large vanilla envelope, the scarred man shakes it. "-I have photographic evidence of Sir Xander's betrayal of the order."

Father Luca gestures to Ezekiel to hand him the file, upon reviewing it the old man went pale. A look of disgust and anger crossed his features. "Sir Xander… Is this true? Did you truly join a terrorist organization? Not only that but, you also sided with and fought alongside dragons?"

"I… I do not deny that. No. However I was not alone in my actions, Sir Ezekiel was-"

"Acting on our orders, you however were not." With a heavy sigh, Father Luca shakes his head. "I am sorry my boy, but this evidence is overwhelming." Taking a large but shaky breath, Father Luca schools his features. Doing his best to keep emotion off of them. "I am afraid that for the crimes of treachery, and oath breaking… You must be sentenced to death, by beheading."

* * *

 **(Magnum POV:)**

"… Wait, where am I?" The moment Magnum lost sight of Xander, the terrain changed completely. The everblooming darkness that became the norm since coming to the Land of Darkness, has changed to become something… Well bright. It took a moment for Magnum to adjust, and the moment he could see again his eyes widen in shock. The gray room was one Magnum was familiar with… Intimately. This was the room that the Khaos Brigade kept him, and the other clones when they were first created. Yet that wasn't the shocking part, it was what was in the room with him. "Br-Brothers?!" Standing around in a gray room were eleven red robbed figures, all of them had their hoods off. They all had faces like Magnus, though quite deformed. Some were missing patches of skin, or had arms that were too large or small, others had misshapen features or looked like they were half-dragon. It's strange… Out of all of them, Magnum is the only one that looked normal. The others were… Failures according to Rizevim and Euclid, all expect for one.

"It is good seeing you **13**." Number **9** says with a glare, his waxy skin gleaming in the light. "When was the last time we saw each other? Oh, that's right, when you killed us."

Number **12** crosses his arm. "That's right, you murdered us for those bastards."

Magnum slowly began to shrink underneath his older brothers gaze. "… I-I… I had no choice… You- "

"Didn't we deserve to live?" Number **2** asks in a monotone voice.

"You did! I didn't want to kill you… But they- "

"What? Forced you to rip out my throat, with that gold gauntlet of yours?" **5** glares at the youngest brother.

This went on and on, all the copies began to bring up their deaths, each one worst then the last. The memories began flooding back, the vividness of it all caused Magnum to drop knees. His sword fell from his hand, clattering to the ground. Gripping his head tightly, the copper-haired teen rocks back and forth. Trying to shut out the voices from the ghosts of his past, but it didn't end. It never seemed to end, as they slowly surrounded him. "S-Stop… Stop… Please."

"You heard him brothers, he did say please after all."

Upon hearing that voice, Magnum felt a cold shiver run down his spine. Slowly looking up Magnum's stomach sank. "N-No… Not you…"

Number **1** slowly marches forward, out of all the other copies. He looked the most normal, next to Magnum of course. The only thing wrong with him was his mind… The first copy had… Issues. Mentally speaking of course, the first was a complete and utter sociopath. "Brothers, I believe this has gone on long enough. He has suffered for so long, I say we end it all together." Bending down the Number **1** picks up Almace with a grunt. "This will do, quite ironic to be killed by your own blade. Though to be honest, you didn't deserve this weapon. Just like you didn't deserve to live, after all… You're only a fake."

He's right… I don't deserve this life, I don't deserve to live. Magnum lowers his head just as the first and worst of his brothers, raises Almace to cut his head off.

* * *

 **(Alex POV:)**

"Son of a bitch!" Something bit him, but what was it-Oh, I forgot about him. On Alex's shoulder is his salamander, the creature responsible for his use of fire. His familiar. Staring into the fiery eyes of the elemental beast, stirred something within Alex. This wasn't like him; did he feel bad for the things he had to do. Yet he never did them because he felt guilty, okay maybe a little but despite that. He still considered Magnus his friend and, would do whatever he could to protect him. Magnus understood that, and even forgave him. So… Whatever… this was, it wasn't like his friend. Especially the part about the half-breed, whatever this thing was. It wasn't Magnus that's for sure. Plus… There was something else, whoever insults Nariko… They are going to pay. In blood. "Die…? Yeah right!" With a shout Alex releases a torrent of flames at his 'friend', the moment the flames. Squealing met Alex's ears, as the image of the Red Dragon Emperor faded and was replaced by a… "Alien? Wow… Who knew they were real… If only Magnus were here to see this…. Speaking of… "Alex flames begin to spread around him.

"How… You were the weakest among them… You should have fallen- "

"Shut up!" Alex surrounds his arms with several rings of fire, which stopped at his wrists. Each ring of fire burning different color, with the one around his wrist burning blue. "Now taste this… Mega Flare!" The fiery rings struck the gray alien like thing, each ring of fire burned away its flesh, muscles, and bone until not even ash remained. Breathing a sigh, Alex whips his brow with a smirk. "Wait… Did he say I was the weakest…? Oh crap! The others!" Just as Alex began to panic a door appeared in front of him. "Uh… Okay…? Guess that means I done here." Rubbing the back of his head, Alex slowly walks to the door. "Hopefully this leads to Nariko and the others."

* * *

 **(Nariko POV:)**

Akeno…? He was going to hurt Akeno… ? No! Something finally snapped inside of Nariko. She didn't care how much somebody hurt her, but if anyone dare tried to hurt her family or friends… They would pay it with their lives. Nariko wasn't sure where it came from, perhaps because no matter how hard life knocked her down. She couldn't bear to see someone else in pain or hurting, perhaps that is what drew her to the Grigori. Despite what most people thought, the fallen angels, especially Azazel just wanted to help others. Especially kids with troubled pasts. That is what Nariko wished to do, to help others like herself. Especially her cousin Akeno, the two of them have similar backgrounds but Nariko had a slightly better ending.

That is why she will not let anyone hurt her cousin.

"Oji-san… I-I…"

"Last words half-breed?" The older man sneers.

"Hai… " Blue electricity began to crack over Nariko's bruised body, as her body began to change becoming more lupine like. The roar of thunder could be heard, followed by a monstrous growl. The room shook as the smell of ozone filled the air. "Divine Strike!" A bright flash of light engulfs the room, which is soon followed by resounding crack.

The elder Himejima found himself on the ground, blinded and deafened from the attack. "Wha-" When he regained his senses, the older man's eyes filled with fear. Standing before him is an enormousness, gray/blue wolf. The youkai's body took up the majority of the room, and it looked to be made out of thunder clouds. Lightning cracking from within and around its body. As two deer like antlers jutted out from its skull, giving the creature a demonic look. "M-M-Mei-chan…?" He stutters as he trembled in fear. The wolf… No the raijū runs a red tongue across it's muzzle, as its electric blue eyes blazed with fury. A deep rumble began to build within the raijū's chest, as the youkai's body tensed up.

"Goodbye Oji-san."

That is when the raijū lunged.

* * *

 **(Magnum POV:)**

" **Partner!"**

Magnum's head snaps up as Hrotti appears in his right hand, blocking the attack from ever landing. The strange thing was… Magnum never moved his hand. "Glyndŵr?"

" **You cannot not give up, you cannot tell me after all you went through in dealing with that bitch Raynare. That you would just lie down and die here?"** The Rising Dragon roars at his possessor. **"I cannot believe I have to remind you, again! You are Magnum Maverick, the Rising Dragon."**

… I don't know… Glyndŵr, what's the point in rising, if I am just going to fall again and again.

"Yes, don't listen to that lizard, if all you do is fall then that means your destined to fail."

"Your life has been nothing but a joke."

"Give in."

"Isn't it easier to just die?"

Yes… It is easier…

"Then just give in and let me kill you., who cares if you save Magnus? He'll die, your friends will die, you all will die. Just accept the inevitable and die!" **1** tries to push forward but found he couldn't.

Magnum shakily begins to stand to his feet, something snapped in the copper-haired teen. "No… No… I will not die… I have fought… Every step of the way to live… And that is… what… I… Will… Do!" Golden light erupted from the teen, as his golden robe Balance Breaker surrounds him. The force of his transformation pushed Magnum's 'brothers' away from him, looking down Magnum found Almace on the ground. His transformation must have knocked it from **1** 's grasp, bending down he and picking the sword up. Magnum twirls the blade in a flourish. "I want to live… I am not here for Magnus, or even the others… No matter how wrong that feels to say, I am here because I want to live and helping Magnus survive means that. I want to live my own life."

" **Good job partner, I'm proud of you. Now let's finish this!"**

"Got it! Light!" Raising Almace into the air, a pure white light covered the area. Causing his 'brothers' to cry out in agony, as the light faded Magnum's eyes widened in shock. "What the hell are those things?" Standing in front of the Sacred Gear user, are twelve creatures that looked like the Roswell Greys. Only they are seven feet tall, with no mouths, smaller heads and small white eyes.

" **Fetches. Or Fetch, beings that feed off fear and death. I thought they were whipped out in the last war, between the Seelie and Unseelie courts."** Glyndŵr mutters in shock. **"These things are parasites, and they must die."**

Magnum slowly nods his head, these things tried to kill him. "Agreed!"

"We won't let- "

Magnum rushes toward the closest Fetch, raising Hrotti Magnum cuts the head off the creature. "Next." With an inhuman screech the rest of the Fetches rush the Sacred Gear user, which causes Magnum to smirk. "I see why you hide yourselves behind mask." Jumping into the air and flipping behind the group Magnum raises Almace, and rests Hrotti on his shoulder. "You're weak otherwise. Light!" The holy sword began glowing brightly, and thirteen swords of light appear from the sword. The swords pierce the grey skinned creatures, killing them instantly. Lowering his arms with a sigh, the copper-haired teen looks around as the gray room slowly began fade away to reveal a door. "I guess that is the way through…" Stepping through the door, Magnum found himself in… Well he wasn't quite sure what to call it, maybe a bright spot within the darkness? No that didn't do it justice, not by a long shot. It was like… Viewing a sun rise over a mountain top, or seeing the sun set over the beach.

This place… It is a place that goes beyond words.

"I… Wow… It's-I… Whoa…" Magnum felt his jaw drop as his eyes began to fill with tears, as a feeling peace, contentment and joy washes over him. The horrors of the Land of Darkness, and the ones of his own mind just washed away. Breathing out a sigh of relief, Magnum fell to his knees his eyes wide. "I can't believe such a place could exist…" Falling forward the copper-haired teen, closes his eyes. "Is this grass… ?" It doesn't matter. Rolling over with a smile, the Sacred Gear user felt… At peace.

… To at peace… Could this be another trap?

 **I don't think so… But it would be best to be cautious.**

R-Right. Huffing out some air and with a groan, Magnum slowly stood up and begins to walk around. Looking for anything that would seem like a trap, or trick from the dark. Yet nothing here felt, or looked out of place. It is perfect… Almost to perfect… Maybe I'm paranoid…

"Magnum is that you?"

The copper-haired teen slowly turns to the voice. "Alex? Nariko? What.. Happened to you guys?" Alex had several burns along his arms, and Nariko's clothing was torn and covered in gray/white blood. Her left eye was swollen shut and her lip was spilt.

"Uh… Had a little run in with some aliens." Alex tries to rub his head but winces in pain.

"I met some strange shapeshifter, it took the form of my Oji-I mean my uncle." Nariko does her best to smile.

Magnum slowly nods. "Gray looking things, right?"

"Hey how'd you know?" Alex asks in confusion.

"I ran into the same thing, Glyndŵr called them fetches. Fairies that feed on fears and death, they aren't all that strong on their own. If it wasn't for Glyndŵr, I doubt I would have survived."

Nariko nods in understanding. "Alex said something similar about his familiar, the fetches tried to mess with his mind. However the flame elemental bit him, and broke whatever hold it had on his mind."

"Yep, this little guy really pulled my bacon out of the-Hey wait Nariko what got you free?" Alex asks in confusion.. "I have Sal, and Magnum has his dragon. How'd you get free?"

Magnum squints at Nariko suspiciously. "How do we even know, if you're the real Nariko? In fact how do I know you're the real Alex?" Summoning both Almace and Hrotti, Magnum aims both blades at his 'friends'

"Oh come on dude, this place is making you paranoid…. Then again…" A fiery aura surrounds the red-head. "…. In this place, you can't be too careful."

Nariko growls slightly as she assumes her youkai form, electricity crackled around her body. "On that we can agree." The calm and the tranquility that once filled the air had vanished, and it was replaced by hostility and superstition. Suddenly as if a signal went off in their brains, the three teens charge at one another with murderous intent.

"Stop!" The ground beneath the three teens shook, as iron bars sprouted from the ground and formed cages around the fighters.

"What the hell is going on?" Alex asks his fire vanishes. "No way… My flame is gone…" Gripping the bars, he tried to pry them apart but with no success. "Oh right… I don't have inhuman freaky strength, like you guys. Man it sucks being the normal one on the team."

Nariko was forced to revert to her human form, all her power leaving her body. "W-What just happened…? Wait normal? Alex you are far from normal."

"I… I don't know…" Magnum looks around, ignoring the banter. "Does anyone know what stopped us?"

"That would be me."

Coming into view is without a doubt, the most beautiful girl Magnum has ever met in his life. That's saying something, given the fact his clone/brother has an entire army of beautiful women after him. The teen girl has wavy long blonde/gold hair, that went down to her wait. She has two flanking twin-tails tied with burgundy ribbons. A finely made ebony crown rested a top of her head. Her ears are pierced with gold earrings, in the shape of a skull. Her pale skin seemed to glow in the light, as her ruby red eyes sparkled. The girl wore a long fur lined black coat, with gold buttons and a silver chair wrapped around her waist. An intricate golden bird cage hung closely to her skirt, which ended just a little above her knees. She had a pair of black leggings and boots, that were wrapped with gold.

"Stop staring at me, it's embarrassing." The girl shouts at Magnum, her cheeks flushed.

"I-What… Okay!" Magnum shouts his eyes going wide, not even realizing he was staring.

"Magnum has a girlfriend." Alex teases in a sing-song-voice.

"Shut up!" Magnum and the girl both shout.

Nariko just shakes her head. "Seriously Alex… No tact."

"Oh come on!" The fire user shouts angrily.

"Excuse me?" All eyes focus on the girl once more, she had her arms crossed and was tapping her foot. "May I talk now? Or would you prefer to spend eternity in those cages?" The teens shout up and shake their head, which causes the girl to smile. "Good. Now my name is… Eresh-Eres, call me Eres-"

"Now is not the time for that Eres."

"Isa?!"

The bearded man smiles slightly, but stops as he looks around in confusion. "Hello all-Wait where is Xander?"

* * *

 **(Xander's POV:)**

"N-N-Not again…" The black-haired teen begins to twitch.

"Move." Sir Carter says as he shoves the teen forward.

Xander couldn't understand it but he kept re-living this moment, over and over and over again. It all ended with him having his head chopped off, and then he would reawake here and do it all over. He wasn't sure how long this was gong on, he lost count after fifty. All he did know… He was beginning to lose his mind. "W-Why can't I just die…?" Shakily the teenager went through the motions of the 'trial' and proceed to have his head removed, only to go through it all over again. Being led away from the chapel to a stone courtyard, that was covered lightly in snow. Xander was forced to kneel with his head bent down.

"Do you have any last words Oskar?" Sir Carter asks with a raised eyebrow.

"I-Just end it please…" Xander whispers.

"Very well." Sir Carter holds out hand and a sword appears, raising his arms in the air the knight brings the sword down.

Not even bothering to respond, Xander closes his eyes with a sigh. The moment he opens them, he found himself standing in the cathedral once more. "I-I want to die…"

* * *

 **(Magnum POV:)**

"So he's trapped by the fetches?" Magnum asks with a frown.

"It seems so." Eres sighs and shakes her head. "I am afraid there is no way you can save him, not without losing yourself to the darkness. I am not even sure if you could make it back here, or even to the way you came in. As teleportation magic only works here, and it is a one-way gate."

Magnum shakes slightly at the news. "Are sure there is no other way?"

"No I'm afraid not. Sorry." Eres says with a sad look on her face.

"It's not your fault Eres." Magnum smiles slightly at the girl, before scrunching his face up in thought. "There has to be way to recuse him." Magnum sighs and looks at his Sacred Gear. "Glyndŵr, any ideas?"

" **Other then fighting them, which isn't a good idea. The fetches you fought were weak, however they grow stronger as they feed. Eventually they will drain him dry, then I am afraid the dragon slayer will die."**

"We must-Ow! Do something." Alex winces in pain, as Nariko wraps his arms in bandages. "Can you be gentle? Or how about using some healing magic, or senjutsu?"

"No, you were being stupid. Thus you must pay for it." The half-youkai says with a frown. "Using the Mega Flare can literally burn you up, you should know better. Since you don't however, you get healed the old-fashioned way."

"Isa can't you hel-Ow!"

The bearded man shakes his head. "I'm afraid I spent too much of my power, also Nariko asked me not to."

"Bitch-AH!" Alex cries out as Nariko punches his blistered arm.

"Nariko, stop torturing Alex for a moment and be serious." Magnum says with a frown. "We need to come up with a plan."

Looking up from her work, the girl nods her head but sends a quick glare at Alex. "We will finish this later." Standing up the half-youkai walks over to where Magnum, Isa and Eres were standing. "From looking at our options, we can either collect the Waters and leave." Nariko gestures to a small river containing the very thing they were after. "Or one of us can go, as the others go and try to free Xander. However given the strength the fetches, they along with Xander will."

"Neither options sounds good." Magnum mutters in thought.

"I'm afraid I can't help on either front." Isa sighs and shakes his head. "I've touched the waters before, and the ancient magical laws surrounding them, prevent me from touching them."

"I won't be able to help you either." Eres shakes her head. "As the guardian I'm prevented from touching, or leaving this place."

Magnum sighs but then snaps his fingers. "Isa can you hold the water… In say a container?"

"I… Yes but what do have in-" The bearded man stops his eyes going wide. "Of course, but you do understand what this means?"

"Yes… Alex, Nariko, you guys in?" Magnum asks looking at his friends.

Smiling the red-head gives a thumbs up. "You got it man."

"It will take all of us at full strength, which means going full bore." Nariko smirks and places her hands behind her back. "Sounds exciting."

Eres's eyes widen in surprise. "You do realize that if you go, there is no guarantee of making it out."

"So?" Magnum asks with a frown.

"I… Okay, then here let me heal your wounds." Eres says taken back by their words.

Magnum smiles slightly at her words. "Thank you Eres."

"I-I am just doing it because it's the right thing to do." The blonde says with a slight flush, as she walked over to Alex and Nariko.

"Magnum, may I speak to you for a moment." Isa calls the teen over to him.

With a raised eyebrow Magnum, walks over to the bearded man. "What's up Isa?"

"Are you sure about this?" He asks the teen, as he pushed up his hat. "This is basically a suicide mission, are you sure this is what you want to do?"

Magnum slowly nods his head. "Yeah I am sure."

"I see… Very well, I won't try and stop you but… Do you want me to deliver a message to your family?"

Frowning in thought Magnum begins to grin, in an eerily similar way to Magnus. "Yeah, tell them… I'll be back."

* * *

After seeing Isa leave with the help of Eres, Magnum looks at his two friends with a determined look. "You guys ready?"

"You bet dude." Alex crosses his arms with a grin.

"Of course, now let us get a move on. We have a friend to help." Nariko smiles then turns to Eres and bows. "Thank you for your help."

Eres nods her head. "Your welcome, and here-" Extending her hand, the blonde girl creates a large black magical circle. "-That should lead you to your friend, but one final warning if you do this-"

"May never return, likely going to die, blah, blah, blah! Heard it before sister, don't care." Alex walks over to the circle and grins. "Come on you two, let's get this show on the road!"

Nariko bows once more. "Forgive him please, he is an idiot… Much like his friend. Alex when we rescue Xander, you and I are going to have a very serious talk." The half-youkai joins the red-head, who has a very worried look on his face.

"Well, this it. Thank you for everything Eres." Magnum smiles at the blonde.

"I-I-I… I didn't do it because I wanted to, I just wanted you to leave that's all." Eres does her best to try and hide her beat red face.

Rubbing the back of his head in confusion, Magnum raises an eyebrow. "Right… Well… You seem kind of lonely to me, but if that is how you feel. See you later Eres."

"Ereshkigal."

"What?"

"My name is Ereshkigal, Eres is just a nickname that Isa told me to use. He says my real name frightens people." The blonde huffs out a sigh.

"Well I like your name, why would anyone be afraid of it? I think it's cute to be honest." Magnum just shrugs his shoulders.

Eres felt her heart skip slightly. "Cu-Cute? You think my name is cute?"

"Well yeah... Why wouldn't I?" Magnum just shakes his head. "Anyway, I'll come back after we rescue Xander. See you later Ereshkigal." With a wave Magnum starts to walk toward the circle, but is stopped by Eres who grabs his arm. "Huh what is it… Now?" The Sacred Gear user froze in place, as Eres pulled the teen over and very gently kisses his cheek.

"That… Um for good luck." Eres says with a shy smile, before pushing the copper-haired teen into the magical circle.

The magical circle began to glow brightly, as Magnum still confused gently touches his red cheek. "Uh… Thanks."

"Dude… I can't believe that just happened." Alex says his eyes wide in shock.

Nariko nods. "Neither can I."

"What? That I got a kiss on the cheek?" Magnum asks still feeling extremely confused.

"Magnum… Do you not know who Ereshkigal is?" Nariko asks the boy.

"The guardian of the Waters of Life?"

Alex shakes his head. "No… Well yes, but dude Ereshkigal is a goddess… An ancient goddess of the Sumerian pantheon, not only that she is a goddess of the Underworld… Or at least their Underworld… Dude you got a kiss from a Death Goddess!"

"Oh… Does that mean I'm going to die?" Magnum asks slightly worried.

"Probably-Oof!" Alex grunts as Nariko elbows him in the stomach.

"I think… She gave you her blessing." Nariko shakes her head in disbelief. "Which may be a good thing." The light of the magical circle engulfed the three of them, and when it vanished the teens found themselves in a horrific place. The entire world looked like it was made from… Some kind of pulsating reddish/pink flesh like material, while all around them were fetches. There was… Hundreds, no thousands… All of them were fighting, killing, and eating one another, trying to get reach….

"Xander?!"

The dragon slayer looked… Well bad, his skin was an unhealthy shade of gray and it looked like he was becoming a mummy. "Guys… Let's say we end this…. Right now." Magnum growls out as he summons his two swords.

"Right behind you buddy." Alex grins as he summons two massive wheels of fire. "Bet I can kill more fetches then you."

With a small smirk, Magnum chuckles humorlessly. "Like to see you try."

"Boys." Nariko rolls her eyes as she assumes her wolf form. "You realize they have us surrounded."

"I know, those poor bastards." Alex laughs a manic grin on his face.

Magnum takes a step forward as his golden coat appears around him. "For Xander! Ah!" With a shout the three teens charge into the group of fetches.

* * *

 **(Serafall Memorial Hospital, Rias POV:)**

Walking into the ICU the Gremory Group looked, and felt like death warmed over. The battle for Asgard took two days…. Two very long, and stressful days but their mission was successful. DxD saved Asgard from the forces of Trihexa and the evil dragon army. Sairaorg Bael had left, saying he had to deal with an issue in his territory. The Sitri and Agreas groups went along to help assist him, while Dulio and Sister Griselda returned to Heaven for a quick briefing.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I am going to take a long bath after we check in with Azazel." Xenovia grumbles, rubbing her shoulders.

Irina nods and echoes her best friend. "Same here… I'm so pooped, that I can barely move my legs."

"My hair hurts, and I don't even know how that is possible." Asia sighs heavily and starts to lean on Xenovia.

Rias smiles slightly at the Church Trio. "Come on you three, we'll have time to rest later. Let's just… Go and see Azazel, he said he had news for us… Hopefully Magnus is on the mend." All the others make similar comments, hoping the Bronze-Haired Idiot would be fine. However once they made their way to where Magnus's room was, they found a very worried looking Azazel, but no Magnus.

"Oh… Hey kids." Azazel smiles nervously seeing the group.

"Azazel… What's going on?" Kiba turns his head in confusion. "Where is Magnus?"

The fallen angel sighs and rubs his face. "Listen… About that… He is… Well… Magnus is gone." Everyone stiffened at that, as their hearts all sank… No… It couldn't be they all thought.

"What-What do you mean he is gone?" Akeno asks shakily.

"Meaning he isn't here, we lost him." The fallen angel sighs and looks down. "I'm sorry kids."

"No… Not again…" Half of Gasper's body was being overtaken by shadow.

"Easy bro…" Mason tries to keep the half-vampire stable.

Koneko and Ravel both held onto the other's arms for support. "This can't be…"

"No… I don't believe it." Kiba slams his fist into the wall. "I won't believe it, he is to strong of a fighter."

Azazel holds his hands up. "Don't worry we'll find him."

"F-Find him?" Asia looks up, doing her best not to cry.

"How can you find someone who is dead?" Xenovia asks in confusion. "Unless…. You plan on bringing his soul back?"

"Huh? What are you kids talking about?" Azazel scratches his head in confusion. "Magnus isn't dead, he's just missing… He was here an hour ago, but then we jus lost him. No one has been able to find him."

"WHAT?!"

The former leader of the Grigori scratches his cheek slightly. "Uh… Now that I think about it… I guess what I said could have, phrased or said differently."

Asia shakily walks toward the fallen angel, a frown on her face. "Azazel… You're a jerk!" Lifting her leg, the former nun steps on Azazel's foot.

"Ow! Jumping up and down Azazel griping his foot in pain. "My foot, my favorite foot… You've become mean, ever since you got the that hammer."

"Hmph!"

Rias smiles as Akeno begins to laugh, which was soon followed by the rest of the group. "Come on everyone, let's see if we can find Magnus-Whoa!" The entire hospital began to shake, and the lights to flicker.

"What was that? An earthquake?" Ravel asks in confusion.

"No, not an earthquake. The force of the shake came from above us… Wait do you guys think?" Mason asks looking around with a hopeful grin. Without another word the Gremory Group took off like a shot, racing for the roof of the hospital. Every single moment felt like an eternity, each step was harder then the last, but they kept pushing forward. Their hopes raised with every single shake, especially as the shaking became more and more frequent. When they reached the door, the sounds of fighting could be heard. Pushing through the door, the Gremory Group found a very odd sight.

"Ah!"

"Hmph!"

Moving across the hospital rooftop were two figures, the first being the White Dragon Emperor. Vali Lucifer. The second is his rival the Red Dragon Emperor, Magnus Maverick. The two of them were… Fighting without their armor. That wasn't the strange part, the strange part was Magnus. He was covered in layers of bandages, and was only wearing a pair of scrub pants. The group of teens watched in stunned silence as the two of them fought one another.

"Okay Vali, try this on for size!" Pulling his fist back, Magnus tires to punch Vali.

The White Dragon Emperor catches his fist, his entire arm begins to shake. "Not bad." The silver-haired teen admits with a casual shrug. "I would say… You're about at half strength right now, without boosting or powering up."

With a sigh Magnus shakes his head and pulls his arm back. "I figured but, damn… I really expected to have gained back more power, but I guess my body is still recovering. Thanks for helping me with this Vali."

"No problem, oh and looks like we have an audience." With a wide smirk, Vali points toward the group.

"Huh?" Following Vali's finger, Magnus grins widely and waves. "Hey guys, I'm back."

"M-Magnus…?"

"You…."

"IDIOT!"

Gulping the bronze-haired teen, rubs the back of his head. "I'm in trouble."


	113. New Clothes,Devil Again? Bad guys coming

**Hey guys I am back with the next chapter update, and it is a brief interlude before we go to the big fight. Now I just want to say, thank you to everyone who faved, followed, and reviewed my stories and me. So, thank you all! Now I am going to answer the reviews!**

 **Merendinoemiliano: Thanks!**

 **Dunedan: As am I, but Magnus isn't and yeah Azazel has to watch how he says things.**

 **Guest: I am doing my best! Also the name for his armor, isn't know yet. Since he hasn't used it just yet, but he will soon enough!**

 **Kamen Rider W: I am glad you think so, and yeah most likely. The name will come up soon, I promise!**

 **Anyway guys I will see you all in the next chapter!**

* * *

"You will never, and I mean, ever do something that stupid again. Is that clear?"

Whimpering slightly, I bow my head down. "Yes Rias…"

"You also won't use that Dragon God power, or you will be punished." Akeno says with a smile that never reached her eyes.

"Yes Akeno."

"No more vanishing, without telling someone where you are going." Asia crosses her arms with a pout.

"Yes Asia."

"No fighting while you're still recovering." Xenovia glares at me with a frown.

"Yes Xenovia."

Irina pushes past her friend. "No more doing something so stupid, that it will get you killed."

"Yes Irina."

"No more fighting an enemy you can't handle alone, you will call for backup." Ravel shouts as her drill bit's begun bouncing.

Whimpering even more I just nod. "Yes Ravel."

"You won't be so reckless anyone." Koneko snaps.

"Yes Koneko." Can this get any worse?

Rossweisse sticks her finger in my face. "Look up at us when we are talking to you, and you won't use the power of Great Red."

"Yes Rossweisse."

Kuroka flicks my nose. "Just listen to us from now on, okay?"

"Yes Kuroka."

Watching from afar Kiba just shakes his head. "I want to feel bad for him, but he did bring this upon himself."

"Agreed." Gasper and Mason nod with their arms crossed.

"Why am I here?" Vali asks completely tied up.

"Because once we are done with him, we are chewing you out next." Koneko glares at the White Dragon Emperor.

"It's bad enough that his parents chewed us out." Vali rolls his eyes and shakes his head at the memory, my parents really chewed into us both. And not just for the training, but for what we did in Agreas. Well more me then him, my Mom especially tore into me…. We even got into a pretty bad fight…

 **(Flashback:)**

"Magnus what were you thinking?!" Mom shouts with tears streaming down her face. "You could have died!"

"Son you have done a lot of stupid things, but this takes the cake!" Dad crosses his arms to keep them from shaking.

Mom grips my face tightly. "Do you want to die? Do you have a death wish? Because it seems to me you do, look at everything you've done since you came to Japan. You died, you killed people, you got involved in a war! Every time you get a chance to step away, you don't. It's like you want to die!"

"No! I don't!" Shouting I pull free from her grasp. "But I have to do these things, Mom-"

"Why, why you Magnus?!"

"Because no one else can!" Shaking angrily I glare at my Mom. "You think I like doing these things?! You think I like killing? Practically dying, seeing the women I love, my friends, my family all fight against things that are beyond us? But I have no choice, I have the power to do something. I MUST help. All good people have to do, to let evil succeed is-"

"-Do nothing, don't you dare quote your grandfather to me young man."

"Why not?! He is right and you know it!"

With a frown my Dad steps between us both. "Maria, step outside for a bit hun. Let me talk to him."

"Magus you can't really-"

"Love, please." Dad stares at Mom with a firm gaze. "Please do it before either of you, say something you regret." Both my Mom and I stare at one another for a few minutes, the finally she leaves the hospital room. Leaving me and Dad alone. "Magnus. I know you're angry but, you have no right taking that tone with your mother."

"I know Dad, but she doesn't understand-"

Dad shakes his head and places a hand on my shoulder. "She does son, we both do but… We almost you and not for the first time, Magnus this has been building for some time. Add in all the things we have learned, along with the fact we may never see Magnum again?" With a sigh my Dad squeezes my shoulder tightly. "It's just hard Magnus. You want to know why we are so accepting of things? It's because we have no choice but to accept, but we still need time to completely understand. Just give your mother and me more time."

 **(End of flashback:)**

"Now you have been going at it, for two hours so far and show no signs of stopping. Magnus say something to get them to stop." Vali grunts and nudges me, shaking me from my thoughts.

Looking at my rival I sigh and lower my head, my Mom and Dad weren't the only ones that needed more time. The girls and my friends did as well, they all needed time to adjust to what was happening. "No Vali, they're right."

"Coward."

"What did you say Vali?" Rias asks with a very annoyed glare.

"Nothing." He grumbles looking away.

Like Vali said it has been like this for last two hours, the girls just chewing me out for my idiocy…. Granted I did deserve it… I did some pretty reckless and stupid crap, and now the girls are calling me on it… Well not just them. Though they should leave Vali out of this, I was the one that asked him to help me. Though they wouldn't listen…. Why do I feel like this will be my life, like forever? At least there are three girls not chewing me out.

"Um… Maybe you should do this later, Doctor Buer did say he needed rest." Le Fay said with a nervous look.

Good Le Fay you get head pats later, but I do deserve this.

"Magnus can we eat now?" Ophis asks as she pokes me in the ribs.

"Food, Lilith want food." The Spawn of Ophis demands, not even looking up from someone's cellphone. … That may become a problem later, I better take that phone away. "Mine." Okay never mind… Well that person is never going to get that phone… Wait a minute, that's my phone… Well I am going to need a new cellphone… Because Lilith has obviously become obsessed with phones, that won't lead to any future problems at all. … I can already feel the microtransactions eating away at my wallet.

With a sigh, Rias rubs her nose. "Alright, I think we can take a break from chewing out Magnus and get some food, then I think we should all get some sleep. Magnus, you are staying right here."

"Yes ma'am." I mutter looking down. Everyone filed out of the room, dragging Vali along with them.

"Bye Magnus, I'll be back. Do you want anything?" Le Fay waves politely with a smile.

"I'm good, but thanks." Waving back at my pact magician, I look around and climb into my hospital bed. You know, ever since I woke up Le Fay has been really helpful. Then again she is my pact magician, friend, and just a good girl all together. Nothing to worry about there what so ever, nope no worries about her falling for me. I am going to happily live in denial.

"Knock, knock kid, you decent?" The door to my room opens and in steps Azazel, my mentor grins at me and crosses his arm. "Where's everyone? They done lecturing you yet?"

With a smile I shake my head. "Not by a long shot, but they are taking a small break. The blackholes demanded food-Oof." As I was talking, my mentor tossed a package into my lap.

"You know, the whole mummy look doesn't suit you. Try those on for size, oh and I also found some bronze hair dye. Just in case you want to get rid of the skunk head look."

Without even thinking about it, I slowly reached up to the top of my head. Gripping some of my hair with a frown. After waking up two days ago, I discovered that some parts of hair were now silver. A final 'gift' from my last fight with Rizevim. "Yeah… I may just use that dye. Thanks Azazel."

"No problem kid, oh and when you're up for it. There are some people that want to speak to you."

"Uh… Who?" With a frown I raised an eyebrow.

Azazel scratches his cheek. "Let's just say, it's better that you meet them yourself."

"Uh… Okay… Well I feel fine, you can send them in." I really want to know who these people are, I'm kind of curious to be honest.

The fallen angel opens the door. "He's ready to see you." Moving out of the way, Azazel allows two people to enter my room, a man and woman. The man is tall, standing at least a half a foot over Azazel. His ebony skin shone with a weird muted gold glow, his dark eyes took in everything around him. Much like a bird of prey. The man wore an all-black silk suit, with a golden eye of Ra on his tie. Also… The room began to heat up to the point that my skin began to burn, which is extremely weird since I am practically fire proof. Now the woman is quite the contrast to the man, it was like ebony and ivory. The woman who is just a couple of inches taller than me, she wore a white pantsuit with a blue tie and a ruby pin of a serpent curled over an orb. The woman's blonde bangs framed her face, while the rest of her hair is tied in a professional ponytail. Her ruby red eyes had the same look Rossweisse used to have, like back when she worked for Odin.

Pure and utter exhaustion.

"Hello young man." The black-suited man smiles so brightly that I nearly went blind.

"Ah!" Too bright! Too bright! Abort!

"My lord you are blinding him."

The nearly blinding light vanished, but I was still left seeing spots. "So colorful…"

"Sorry about that." Laughing loudly the man does, but doesn't show his teeth this time. "I forget sometimes mortals can't handle my smile."

"Forgive my lord, he can be… A bit forgetful at his age." The woman smiles at me and luckily, I was able to keep my sight.

"It's alright… Umm… Who are you guys? I am guessing you're from the Egyptian pantheon, given the pin and symbol on the ties." Thank you powers of observation, I can be smart sometimes… I also had some idea on who the guy was, just from his tie and smile. The woman however… No clue.

"Oh yes, introductions. I tend to forget things at my age." Chuckling the black-suited man, smooths down his suit and sticks out his chest. "I am Ra, lord of the sun and former pharaoh of the Egyptian pantheon. Oh and this is my bodyguard, don't mind her."

"Lord Ra! You are an incredibly rude man!" Bristling slightly the blonde's pony tail begins to lift up…. How is it doing that?

Ra just grins playfully at the woman. "You are so easy to tease, but fine. This is Mehen."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Maverick, and it is good seeing you again Ddraig." Mehen says with a bow.

" **I thought that was I felt, how have you been Mega-Ultra Chicken."** A green circle appears on the back of my left hand, as Ddraig began speaking in a mocking tone.

Flushing brightly, Mehen stomps her foot. "You said you wouldn't make that joke anymore!"

Both Azazel and Ra began laughing, making Mehen turn even redder. "I'm so confused…"

" **Partner, Mehen is a dragon. Though she was considered to be a snake goddess, she was one of Ra's protectors."** Ddraig explains to me. **"She gained power when agreed to serve Ra, and it… Heh, altered her form slightly. Making her look more like a falcon, after that most dragons mocked her true form so much. That she never really entered it again."**

Wait… Wait… Wait… "She is the Winged Dragon of Ra?! Like the Yugioh card?"

"Please don't mention that show." Mehen groans and grips her head tightly in embarrassment. "At least Wadjet was recognized properly, along with the Ushabti."

Ra laughs so hard that he begins to cough. "This is too rich… Oh… Thank you for that my boy." The sun god still snickering, does his best to be serious. Though he was failing, pretty badly. "Magnus Maverick-I… Hahaha! Azazel take over for me."

With a smirk the fallen angel nods. "Very well." Clearing his throat my mentor places his hands behind his back. "Lord Ra wishes to present you with a gift, Mega-Ultra-" Azazel stops mid-sentence as Mehen glares at him. "-Mehen, please hand it over to him."

The blonde dragon woman slowly nods. "I-Of course Azazel." With an embarrassed look, Mehen reaches into her jacket and pulls out a black box. The dragon hands the box over to me.

"Uh… Thanks? Just to be clear, Ra isn't offering her to me as a bride… Because I got enough women trouble." This caused Ra and Azazel to laugh loudly, while poor Mehen tried to hide behind her hair. "Wait… Please tell me this isn't happening."

"Ahahahaha!" That just made the god and fallen angel to laugh even harder. This went on for the next several minutes, which made Mehen curl up in the corner.

" **Partner stop talking, please."**

"Haha… Hahahaha… Thank you for that my boy, I haven't laughed that hard in ages." Ra wipes a tear away from his face. "No, I'm not offering her to you. Ddraig and her, had a thing back when he had a body. I doubt you would want his sloppy seconds."

Wait what!? She's your ex?

 **I rather not talk about it Magnus.**

Noted, also Ra is kind of a dick. "So… What is it then?"

"I'll explain, after Lord Ra learned of your past encounters with Apophis, he believes that the Eclipse Dragon will come for you." Azazel explains, containing his laughter. "So, in order to help you deal with that threat. Lord Ra has agreed to teach you the ritual, but also-" He gestures for me to open the black box, which I did revealing an intricate gold bracelet. It was designed with various hieroglyphs, and other symbols. Though the most prominent one being, a snake encircling a red orb. "-That bracelet will summon Mehen to your side, when you do face him."

"Yes, Apophis is much stronger then he was before. You will need all the help you can get." Ra speaks up finally with a serious look on his face. "I would help you personally, but that young pup Horus wants to keep me 'safe'. Bah, I was fighting the forces of chaos, long before he was even born." Rolling his eyes, the sun god huffs out a sigh with his arms crossed. "Now, I will teach you the ritual. Are you ready?"

"Wait… What is the ritual?"

"The Binding of Apep, it is one of the only ways to truly beat him. Unless, Ddraig do you still…?"

" **No, and I ask you don't bring it up again. He isn't ready for such a power."**

Ra nods respectively. "Very well, I ask your forgiveness Red Dragon."

"Huh? What are you guys talking about Ddraig?" Now I am really confused.

" **Don't worry about it Magnus. If the situation calls for it, I will tell you myself."**

Frowning for a moment, I slowly nod my head. "Okay, I'm trusting you partner… Alright Lord Ra, tell me about this ritual."

* * *

Looking over my appearance in the bathroom mirror, a large smile came over my face. The hair dye worked extremely well, and now my hair is back to normal. Though it wasn't the only thing. After taking a quick shower and dying my hair, I opened the package my mentor gave to me and let's just say… Damn. The outfit… Well it was completely different from my previous outfit. In fact it was really simple in comparison, but it had a good feel to it overall. The pants were navy-blue, almost black and baggy with cargo pockets. Next came a pair of blue sneakers with gold and black markings. A plain green t-shirt followed, along with a pair of black fingerless gloves, with a thick piece of red leather over the knuckles. After slipping the gold bracelet that Ra gave me, over my left wrist I decided to check out the last piece of the outfit.

The jacket.

My new jacket looked like Ragna's from BlazBlue, only without all the belts or the twin coat tails. In it's place is a black lined hood, which really looked cool with the collar. Turning the jacket around, I began to grin. In the middle of the back is a dragon symbol, that looks just like the one that appears in the Boosted Gear. "I have to admit, Azazel and the others at Grigori do good work." Slipping the jacket on I popped the collar.

"That looks good on you Magnus."

"Huh? Oh hey Akeno, I didn't see you standing there and thanks." Or felt her either, the girls have a nasty habit of sneaking up on me. "Where are the others?"

The black-haired older girl smiles. "Still eating."

"You know, I haven't eaten in a week… I am pretty hungry, so I may go and-"

Before I could leave, Akeno places a hand on my chest. Preventing me from leaving. "Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something. Alone."

"Uh… Okay, what's up Akeno?" I am a little confused and concerned, I am alone with one my girlfriends. In a bathroom, and when I was in this kind of position in the past… Usually it led to something… Well… Um… Compromising positions.

"I know."

Huh? This doesn't seem like it will end well. "Know what Akeno?"

"I know about you and Rias."

Oh crap. "Akeno… I-"

"Rias told us just before we went to Asgard, how you proposed." As she spoke, Akeno hands slowly slid down my chest. "I must admit, I was a little jealous when she told me."

Flushing slightly at her touch, I tried to back up but found she had me trapped between her and the sink. "Akeno about that…"

"Let me finish please." Akeno places a finger on my lips, her tone becoming sultry.

Gulping I could only nod as my face began to heat up. I have an idea of where this is going, and I am pretty sure it will end in a rather interesting way.

"So, I made a decision."

I wanted to make a joke here, I swear I did but my stupid brain wouldn't let me. "What's that…?"

"Back at my family shrine, I said I was fine being your third… I've changed my mind. I am going to be second, at least in this." Akeno leans forward and plants a kiss on my lips.

My brain and body suddenly lit up, like I was touching an electric outlet. Only without the pain… It is… Euphoric. Kissing my girlfriend back, my arms slowly wrap around her waist. As we kissed, my fingers slowly traced the length of her spine.

A small moan of pleasure escaped Akeno's lips. "Magnus… Propose to me."

I-Wait what? Don't get me wrong… I want to but, I wanted to ask her father for permission first. Call me odd but I believe in old fashion things like that… Plus I have a feeling this whole thing, will lead to the same thing that happened when I proposed to Rias. Which don't get me wrong I am not opposed to it, at least not as much as before. It's just… I am pretty sure Akeno's dad will kill me, if I proposed/and or did anything like this to his little girl. And despite my actions when I fight, I don't have a death wish but… I can't leave Akeno hanging… "Akeno Himejima, will you marry me-" Before I could even finish my sentence, Akeno kisses me again only much harder this time…. I guess that's a yes then, wait where are her hands going? Freezing in place, my eyes went down to see… Yep she is undoing my belt and doing something else near that area.

"Magnus… I want this." She whispers before biting my earlobe.

"Ah… I… Uh… Rias?!"

Standing there with her arms crossed, Rias had a neutral expression on her face. "Looks like you two are having fun."

"Oh my Rias, I didn't even hear you coming." Akeno says not even bothering to remove her hands, from my… Well you get it.

"Akeno, bold as always." Rias slowly steps into the bathroom… Oh no please don't fight girls, this is a hospital, people could get hurt.

"Well we were just engaged; can you really blame me for wanting to get close to my fiancé?" Akeno turns to face Rias, but her hands never left me.

Rias gets right in front of Akeno and raises an eyebrow. "I don't see a ring, so I guess it isn't official."

"Oh we were about to make it official, before we were rudely interrupted." Akeno begins to smirk.

"So you were." Rias chuckles and shakes her head, moving past her best friend. My crimson-haired fiancé pecks my lips, and smiles brightly. "Have fun you two, I'll be back for him when your done." That last part was directed at Akeno, and it was said in her 'boss' tone. Which meant… I am going to be used for my body… Not that I mind. Before she left the bathroom, Rias stops for a moment with a thoughtful look on her face. "Maybe next time, we could-"

"-Share?" Akeno begins to smirk in a very devilish way, which sent shivers down my spine. "We are best friends, it's only naturally that we would share."

Rias also starts to smirk. "I am so glad you agree." Without another word Rias leaves the bathroom, and shuts the door leaving me and Akeno alone. Wait… Was I offered a chance at a threesome with Rias and Akeno? I didn't get to think about it for too long, as Akeno pulled me to the ground with a mischievous smile.

* * *

"Magnus why do you do you look worn out?" Asia asks with a concerned look.

"Did you sneak off and train?" Xenovia glares at me with her arms crossed.

"No… I promise." With a groan I slowly sipped at my water.

Irina frowns as she turns her head slightly. "Then what were you doing?"

My eyes quickly dart over to Akeno, then Rias who were both doing their best not to giggle. "I rather not talk about it, but I didn't sneak off and train." No one but Kuroka caught it and she began to grin, oh great that's all I need another beautiful girl wanting to have se-What the hell is wrong with me?

"Fine." The girls dropped the subject, as we had something very important to discuss. Namely? Me becoming a devil once more. After Rias and Akeno took turns using my ups and downs, and everyone else ate and slept for a couple of hours. We all went to an empty conference room to meet with Ajuka. Once there, the Devil King began to explain the process, as this wouldn't exactly be like any previous reincarnations. Ajuka had to re-spec all of Rias's Pawn pieces for me, and when he showed them to us my eyes widened in surprise. They were crimson, and all shaped like a dragon.

"This transformation will be unlike anything you ever experienced, it will allow you to become a devil again. Though it won't be like before, more like a half devil."

"Lord Ajuka, why is that? I thought you said it would allow him to become a devil again." Rossweisse asks in confusion.

The Devil King gestures to me. "I did, but we had to remove the demonic power from body After the ritual, and that is when we ran into a problem. Because of his unique status, Magnus could be classified as a god like being. Especially if he uses Ophis's power, or Great Red's. However his soul is still human, the problem would be bypassing that power that prevents his change." As the Devil King explained the situation, he slowly began to smile. "That is why we have a solution to that."

"Which is what?" Rias asks a little interested.

"Have him absorb the power into his Sacred Gear. Ddraig will you be able to handle the rest?" Azazel asks the Welsh Dragon.

" **It won't be a problem; the process will be slow though. It could take years to complete the process, but yes he will become a full devil again. If he wants it."**

That is when everyone in the room turned to me, wow no pressure what so ever. However I knew my answer. "Yeah I do." The girls all smile, especially Rias, Asia, Xenovia and Ravel, also Rossweisse for some reason… Wait is she considering… Nah why would she?

"Are you sure?" Ajuka asks me with a serious look. "Once you make this choice, there is no going back."

"Yes."

"Then take the pieces in your hand, and absorb them." Ajuka gestures to the crimson red pieces.

Summoning the Boosted Gear, I took the pieces into my hands. "Ready for this Ddraig?"

" **I am kid."**

Taking a deep breath, I close my eyes and began to focus on what I wanted. "Grgh…" With a grunt, a bright crimson light engulfed the room…. My left arm began to shake violently, gripping my arm with grit teeth I tried my best to keep my arm steady. "Ahhh!" With a shout the light vanishes, along with the Evil Pieces.

" **Evil Pieces power taken!"**

My eyes widened in surprise at what I was seeing, the Gremory symbol is now in the green gem. "Now that is cool."

"Congratulations Magnus. It will take time, but you are a member of the Gremory household once more." Ajuka smiles pleasantly at me.

"Does this mean the politicians off the Underworld, won't question his promotion anymore? Or his position within the Underworld?" Rossweisse asks in a curious tone.

Azazel laughs and shakes his head. "Those idiots will always question it but, it won't matter so anymore. Now Magnus-" Whatever the fallen angel was about to say was cut off, as a small alarm went off in the room.

"What is going on?" Someone asks in confusion.

With a sigh Azazel frowns. "Trouble."

* * *

"Trihexa has spilt off into two parts? One heading for Europe, the other half going for Japan? Why is that?" I ask in confusion, after the alarm went off. Azazel explained to all of us what was happening, and then set the rest of us off to get ready. Expect for Vali and me, Azazel wanted to speak to us both privately. Which is fine with me, I had something to speak to him about as well.

Azazel frowns in thought and looks over at Vali for a moment. "If I were to guess, I would say it's because there are important people in both areas. Both for you and Vali."

"That doesn't make sense, why would they target areas important to us?" Shooting my rival a confused look, I had to wonder who could be Europe that would be important to him.

Ignoring me, Vali folds his arms across his chest. "Remember who is leading the army, Apophis and Aži Dahāka. Both Evil Dragons desire to fight us both, especially after the power you displayed in Agreas. They are doing this to draw us out into a final fight, before they head for the Dimensional Gap."

"One final fight huh?" That does sound like them, the Evil Dragons do love combat.

"Evil Dragons are pretty predictable. Then again that could be said about all dragons." Azazel smirks at the both Vali and I, rolling our eyes we both flipped off our mentor. With a chuckle the fallen angel's expression changes, becoming much more serious. "This is going to be the end game boys, are you ready for it?"

"We have no choice but to be."

"Agreed."

Azazel nods with a proud look on his face. "Good. Then I'll leave you both to get ready, we leave in a couple of hours." Without another word the fallen angel leaves the room.

Vali sighs after a couple of minutes of silence, my rival looks at me with an annoyed gaze. "You might as well ask Magnus, I know you want to know."

"Who is it?"

"My mother." Vali answers much to my surprise.

Shaking my head, I made sure I wasn't hearing things. "Your mother? She's alive?"

"Yes, alive and thriving." He answers with a ghost of a smile. "Not just her… I have two younger siblings, twins if you can believe it."

"Dude… That's awesome!" I jump up with a smile. "Did you talk to her? Get to know your family?"

Vali shakes his head with a sigh. "No."

"Why not? Vali I thought you would want to-"

The White Dragon Emperor turns to look at me, a pained expression on his face. "I do Magnus, more then anything but I can't reconnect with my mother." Standing up my rival walks to the nearest wall, turning around he leans against the wall with his arms crossed. "How much do you know about my background?"

"Not a lot, I know your father and Rizevim beat you-Oh no." I can't believe I just put it together.

Vali's expression hardens. "Yes, my own father and grandfather beat her as well, and they got worse whenever she tried to take care of me. When I learned about it, I had stopped asking her for help. I didn't want them hurting her." Gripping his arm tightly, Vali glares at the table. "When I ran away, my father erased her memory and left. She has no idea who I am, and even if we restore it. I doubt she would want me around. All I am is a reminder of the worst time of her life."

I am not sure what to say here, I want to offer some advice or… Anything really, but I have no idea what would be right.

"Did you know, that I am jealous of you." Vali says with a smirk, drawing me from my own thoughts. "You have a loving family, and get to live a relative normal life. Some people just have all the luck in the world."

Taking a deep breath, I shake my head. "You have a family too Vali. Azazel is your father, not that douche of a sperm donner. Tobio is like your older brother, you got me and my family. Sure your beginning wasn't happy, but you the middle is good and getting better. Also Vali… I think… You should see your mother, and get to know your younger siblings." With a small frown, I place a hand on his shoulder. "If your mom, is anything like a real mother. She will want to know you, same with your younger siblings. Get to know them man, if you want I go with you."

Chuckling the White Dragon Emperor, shrugs off my hand and holds out his fist. "I knew you would say that."

"Is that a yes?" With a small grin, I bump my fist against his.

"Maybe, but whether I see them again or not…" With a serious expression, my rival growls slightly. "… I'll kill anyone who messes with them."


	114. Prelude to the end

**Hey guys I am back with the next chapter and boy am I excited! We are coming close to the end of the Trihexa arc... Which I have to say, the next couple of chapters... Should be action packed! I cannot wait for you guys to see what will happen! Now I just want to say thank you everyone who reviewed, faved, and followed me and my stories. It means a lot, really it does! Now onto the reviews!**

 **Merendinoemiliano: Thanks :D**

 **Streetlife34: I understand but the whipped stuff is more for comedy then anything else. For some it's annoying but others may find it funny. I'll try to cut down slightly.**

 **Ace: I don't really have a set year, kind of like Archer the tv series. Yeah I hope they get a chance to reunite. Also I love it so far, and pretty fun to play.**

 **Kamen Rider W: Hopefully it will sound awesome, just need to come up with something good... Oh well, I got some time xD**

 **Striker56: Don't worry, you'll have time to catch up. I am not going anywhere! Glad you like the references, much like Magnus I love making them myself xD. Also yeah Magnus can't get away... If they basically corner him, and he has no where to go... The guy is pretty much stuck. Difficult in what way? Did it seem forced? Also those were my thoughts, I am sure his younger siblings would love him. Same with him mom.**

 **Random Guest: Thank you so much :D**

 **Anyway next chapter will have action... A lot of it. So get some popcorn, put on your favorite battle music, and let's get ready to rumble!**

 **Next chapter that is XD See you soon :D**

* * *

After Vali and I were done speaking, Vali was called away to meet with some god. Something about they had a gift for him, which sounded cool and I wanted to see what it was. But I had something I needed to do before heading out to fight. Walking down the hall to my hospital room, I found one of the people I was looking for. "Hey Dad."

"Magnus, what are you doing here?" He asks raising an eyebrow. "I thought you and the others were leaving."

"We're going to in just a bit, we have a final meeting. But before that I came to see you and Mom… How is she doing?" I felt like a dick because of how our last conversation went, and I wanted to apologize for my attitude. Among other things.

"About the same son." Crossing his arms, my Dad leans against the door. "So, this is it huh?"

Sighing I slowly nod. "Yeah this is it Dad, we either it end it here or… Well, it isn't good."

"Magnus, I know I can't stop you. Literally, but please son… Be careful, not just you but also everyone else. Especially your little brother and sisters." Dad pulls me into a tight hug.

Hugging my father back with my eyes closed, a sigh escapes my lips. "I promise Dad. I promise to look after the girls, and Mason. The twins can look after-" I stopped when my Dad gave me a dirty look. "-Joking, sorry, but I'll look after them as well." Pulling away I felt my eyes well up, whipping the tears away, I take a deep breath. "Would it be alright if I talked to Mom? Alone?"

"You can try son, but ever since your argument…" Looking at the closed door with a frown.

"At least let me try." I really needed to apologize to her.

My Dad nods and pats my back. "Alright son, I love you and be safe. I need to see your brother and sisters."

"Love you too, old man." With a smile I pat his shoulder as he leaves, turning to face the door I slowly lift my hand to knock. "I… Mom…" Sighing I lower my hand, completely unsure of what to say or do here. "Mom… Can I come in?" When I didn't get an answer, I turn around and sit with my door against the back. "Mom… I just want to say… I'm sorry, for… All the crap you had to put up with, I can't imagine what your going through." Rubbing the bridge of my nose, I shake my head. "Just… You know I have to do these things, we all do… Just know that, I love you and that we all come back" Standing up I begin to leave but stopped as the door opens. "Mom?" Turning around I did indeed see my mother standing there.

"I love you too Magnus." With tears in her eyes, my mother pulls me into a tight hug.

As I hug her back with a sigh, I began to think over my conversation with my Mom. Along with how my actions affected everyone, I always pushed ahead never really thinking about how what I did effected everyone. Now however… I need to be better. Mom… I promise you, the girls, and myself… That I will be better.

* * *

 **(Third person POV:)**

After watching their son leave, both Magus and Maria Maverick sit on the floor. Holding onto one another the elder Mavericks, minds race with worry for their children. No, not just their children. They were worried about all the kids, they were once more heading into a fight against insurmountable odds. To make it worse, there was nothing they could about it. They couldn't fight, not without the aid of Artificial Sacred Gears or specially made weapons. Even then though, they would just be in the way. Even the time they did fight, they were mostly on a support-based role. There is no way they could keep with the super-powered teens, who are facing off against a monster that could literally end the world.

"Magus… I don't know how much more of this I can take." Maria buries her face into her husband's shoulder.

With a sigh Magus rests his head on his wife's head. "I know sweetie, I know… I can't stand it either, but we don't have much of a choice."

"That we whole heatedly agree with." Walking down the hall toward the Maverick parents were Zeoticus and Venelana Gremory, the two devils smile at their future-in-laws. Zeoticus holds his hand out to Magus with a smile.

"Zeoticus, Venelana, what brings you both by?" Magus asks the pure-blooded devils, as he takes the outstretched hand with a small smile.

The flaxen-haired woman gives the humans a smile. "We came to see our daughter, and our son-in-law."

"Venelana… I have to ask… How, how are you okay with this?" Maria asks her fellow mother.

"Maria, I am not." Venelana sits on the ground, folding her legs underneath. Taking in a large breath, the younger looking woman smiles sadly. "I wish I could keep her from all of this, same with my son Zechs and he is fully grown. There is something you must realize; our children were born with great power. Thus they have a responsibility to use that power in the service of others, if I was able to stop my daughter and son. I would, but I must set my needs as a mother aside. Which is difficult."

Maria slowly nods in understanding, feeling sympathy for the woman. Pure-blooded devils have a very difficult time giving birth, thus the devils have a deep love for their children… Well some. That horrible man Rizevim is an exception. "I… Don't you wish you could do something? I just… I just feel so useless sitting here…"

"More than you know." Zeoticus takes a seat next to his wife, and leans his head against the wall. "In fact… Why don't we do something?" A mischievous smile appears on the crimson-haired devil's face. "We shouldn't let our children have all the fun. Magus, Maria, if you had the power to fight alongside the children. Would you?"

"In a heartbeat." Magus and Maria say without a seconds hesitation.

Venelana looks at her husband and raises an eyebrow. "What are you planning my dear?"

The current head of the Gremory family chuckles. "Venelana my dear, do you still have all your Pieces?"

"I do but what does-Oh. Now I see."

Both Maria and Magus look at one another in surprise, if Zeoticus is suggesting what they think he is… Their life could change… Forever.

* * *

 **(Magnus POV:)**

After saying goodbye to my parents, I ran into Vali who looked a little shaken. "Hey man, you okay?"

The White Dragon Emperor turns to look at me with a smirk. "Better then you it appears."

"Haha." Rolling my eyes, I cross my arms. "So who did you meet with?"

"A member of the Persian pantheon, they gave me a trump card."

"Care to elaborate on that?" I ask the silver-haired teen.

"And ruin the surprise?"

"Fine."

Vali stops for a moment and raises an eyebrow. "I have a question for you my rival, have you thought about forming your own team?"

"My own team? Uh… Not really, I only got a couple of my peerage members decided. I can't even imagine forming my own team, plus I got the ORC." I wonder what brought this up, I can't even imagine forming a team… Though if I had to… No

"Well I think you should focus on doing that. You will have a peerage later on, but look at my group. They aren't a peerage, in fact they are the farthest thing from it." The half-devil places his hands into his pockets, and walks ahead of me. "When you become a High-Class Devil, you'll have people clamoring to join you. If I were you, I would think about forming a team. Because I want to fight you and your team."

"How did I know you would say that?" My own team? I never really thought of something like that, hell I barely thought about my own peerage. I knew Ravel, Asia, and Xenovia would be joining. Along with possibly Rossweisse, just from the look she gave me earlier. However having my own team…? Who would be in it?

"I have a one-track mind sometimes." Vali smiles slightly but it was replaced with a serious look. "Think about it later though, we have something to do first."

Frowning I nod. "Yeah, we do. Let's kick some ass Vali."

"Don't die Magnus. Again." The two of us smile at one another and then keep walking until we met up with Azazel, and the rest of DxD that we were able to assemble. Which meant the ORC, Vali's team. Along with a various individuals, a pretty impressive looking bunch. If I do say so myself.

"About time you two showed up." Azazel says with his arms crossed, and with a wry smile. "Here we were about to start without you."

"Would you really start the party without us?" I say with a small grin.

Vali just rolls his eyes and goes to join his team, while I joined the Occult Research Club. Guess we are going to hang with our own groups, at least till it's time for us to leave.

Irina looks at me with concern. "Magnus, are you sure you should be fighting? You've only woke up."

"Irina, we both know that he will fight." Xenovia chuckles with a grin. "He is too stubborn for his own good."

Rias just shakes her head with a smile. "That is true."

"Plus it wouldn't be right if we fought without him." Akeno giggles and covers her mouth. "But-"

"Don't be so reckless!" Rias and Akeno both shout at me.

Furrowing my brow, I slowly nod my head. "Understood."

"I believe in him." Asia says with a small smile. "Magnus just stay close to us, okay? You're still not at full strength, right?" When I nodded, Asia smiles a bit more. "Then I'll help protect you, with Fafnir's help of course."

Staring at the blonde, I couldn't believe how much she has changed since I first met her. She has gone from a scared girl, to a strong, confident young woman. She is an amazing person, and one I am glad to not only know but love as well. Then again that could be said about all the girls, they are all amazing in their own ways. "Thank you Asia."

"Oh, you're welcome." Asia smiles brightly.

"Magnus, a word of warning kid. Do not use the power of Ophis or Great Red, I would even say avoid using the Celestial Power if you can help it." Azazel places a hand on my shoulder. "Your body may not be able to handle the full extent of its power."

That makes sense, Ddraig and I both aren't at full strength. "I'll do my best to not do anything to stupid."

"Well, just in case you do." Shyly Ravel holds out a small crystal bottle, with the symbol of the House of Phenex . "This is a phoenix tear, one I produced myself."

Taking the bottle I pocketed it with a grateful smile. "Thanks Ravel." Kissing the top of her head, I grin slightly at reaction.

"Magnus, may I speak to you for a moment?" Rossweisse asks drawing me away from the others.

Raising an eyebrow, I nod carefully. "Um… Sure Rose, what's up?"

"I-I-" Flushing brighter than a tomato, the Valkyrie began muttering. Her cute accent coming out as, she twisted back and forth. "Here!" She quickly shoved something into my hands, and then did her best to hide behind her hair.

"Oh, wow this is nice." Looking over the item my eyes went wide, Rossweisse had handed me a very cool necklace. The necklace is shaped like Mjolnir, which seems to be made from silver. With intricate gold worked into it, along with a platinum and bronze symbol. The platinum is Rossweisse's family crest, and the bronze one is an 'M'. Both symbols were intermixed together. Slipping the necklace on, I smile at the former Valkyrie. "Thank you Rossweisse, though you didn't have to do this."

"I… I did. It is a heimanfylgja, or rather the symbol of it." As she explained the former Valkyrie kept fidgeting. "Magnus… I've decided to join your peerage, if you will have me."

Okay… That was out of left field, I mean the thought crossed my mind today. I am not opposed to it, but the thing that confused me was that word… Heimanfylgja. For some reason my instant translation didn't pick up on it. "I… Of course, Rossweisse I would be honored if you would join my peerage. Though, did you talk to Rias?"

Rossweisse did her best to contain her excitement and nods. "Y-Yes I did, and she is quite fine with it." Shaking slightly the former Valkyrie pulls me into a kiss, and the moment she pulls away she begins to mutter. "I must call Granny…"

"I… What just happened?"

"Magnus, here."

Feeling someone poke me in the stomach, I look down to see Koneko. "Hey Koneko, what's up?"

"Take this." The nekomata holds out a greenish/blue orb. "In case we are separated during the battle, this contains a special seal on it. You can use it to capture Apophis's soul."

Right…. I forgot we've doing that with the Evil Dragons, to make sure they weren't brought back with the Holy Grail. Still if the binding ritual Ra taught me works, I won't need to capture his soul in the orb. Still better safe then sorry, right? "Thanks Koneko, I'll be sure to use it."

Koneko smiles briefly. "You may be an idiot, but our idiot. Don't die."

Holding out my fist I wink at her. "Not a chance of that happening, I made a promise to you and the others."

"Good." Bumping my fist, the white-haired girl kisses my cheek. "Be safe."

"You too."

"Hey there Dragon Boy." A pair of arms wrap around my neck, as a pair of massive breasts press against my back.

Flushing brightly I turn my head to look at the perpetrator. "Hey Kuroka."

"Got anything for me boyfriend?" The black-haired nekomata asks with a smirk.

"Be careful out there?"

Kuroka rolls her eyes, as her tails slowly wrap around my leg. "Not what I meant-" Kuroka leans in and whispers in my ear, her hot breath sending goosebumps up my spine. "-I can smell Akeno all over you, the question is when is my turn?"

"I-I-I-" Once again Kuroka has caught me off guard…. Seriously does she just have a nose for sex or something?

"Relax." Kuroka purrs slightly. "It is so easy to get a rise out of you." Giggling the black-haired nekomata, slowly pulls away and walks in front of me. "Be careful out there, we almost lost you."

Taking a moment to center to center myself, I slowly nod at my girlfriend. "I will. I promise, and the same goes for you."

"Don't worry about me Dragon Boy." Kuroka puts a hand on her hip with a smirk, her cat ears twitching slightly. "I can take care of myself." Before I could say anything else, Kuroka kisses my cheek and waves at me. "Don't die Magnus, not before I get that baby."

Why do I feel like I am at the end of Mass Effect 3 right now? Seriously, we're all talking to one another like it could be the… Nah don't think about it Magnus, looking around I saw Kiba gesturing toward me. "What's up man?" I ask getting closer to him.

"This is it. The biggest battle of our age, are you ready for it?" He asks leaning against a counter.

Sighing I rub the bridge of my nose. "Not really, but how can you be ready for something like this?"

"True."

"Hey Kiba, just in case I don't get to say this later…"

"You're my best friend too, and I won't die out there." Kiba smiles and turns his head to the left. "I got a reason for living."

Following his gaze I began to smile. "Tosca, she's a keeper man. Better take care of her."

"Don't you worry about that." With a smile Kiba holds his fist out. "By the way, I never did say this before but… Welcome back to Team Gremory."

Bumping his fist with a grin, I raise an eyebrow. "Welcome back? I never left."

"True, but now it's more official." Patting my shoulder, the blonde leaves to go and speak with Tosca.

"Good luck man." Looking around I spotted Mason, who is quietly using a magical circle to talk to someone. "Hey little brother, who you talking to you?" Could I have eavesdropped? Yeah, but I respect his privacy.

"-I'll talk to you later, you too Nat." Dismissing the circle, my little brother smiles sadly. "Oh hey Magnus, just talking to Nat. She won't be joining us for the battle in Japan, her and her teacher are joining the gathering forces in Europe."

"You want to fight with her, don't you." It wasn't a question.

"I do man, but ever since Mom had her… Breakdown It wouldn't be a good idea for us to separate." Shrugging his shoulders, my younger brother places his hands into his pockets.

Wrapping an arm around his shoulder, I give him a brotherly squeeze. "You're right, but hey Nat will be fine. I'm pretty sure she can still kick my ass." Which was true, my ex-girlfriend may be a magician but before I knew that. She studied and practiced sambo.

With a snort, Mason just rolls his eyes. "True enough, hey I didn't say it beforehand… But I am glad you're alright big bro."

"Same little bro, hey I am going to bother the twins. You going to be okay?" I ask with a raised eyebrow.

Mason just nods and looks around with a small grin. "Yeah, I think I'll go and bug Biko of Vali's team. He's a pretty cool guy."

"Have fun." Waving at my little brother, I shake my head and go to join my older sisters. "Hey double trouble."

Megan turns to look at me and raises an eyebrow. "Making the rounds little brother?"

"Something like that… I also wanted to say something to you both."

"What's that?" Morgan asks in confusion.

Taking a deep breath, I pull my older sisters into a long and tight hug. "Thank you… Thank you for saving my life." I had already thanked, Azazel, Ajuka, Doctor Buer, and Rossweisse but not my sisters yet. Mostly because I haven't had a moment, or they were asleep or busy with something.

"You're our little brother." Morgan returns the hug with a smile.

"No one but us is allowed to kill you." Megan rubs the top of my head, much to my annoyance.

"Good to know." I pull away from my sisters and cross my arms. "By the way… Any news on Isa?" After he had delivered the life saving water, the strange bearded man up and vanished.

Morgan shakes his head. "Nothing, but we think he went after Magnum and the others."

Right… Mason, Alex, Nariko, and Xander all went missing. All because they were trying to help me… I hope they are alright, especially Alex and Magnum. The red-head is one of my oldest friends, and Magnum… The guy may have started life as a clone, but he came a fully-fledged person in his own right. He also became my brother… Not a twin, but more like… Well a brother, but not a younger one… It's a weird feeling to explain. "Do you think he'll find him?"

"Without a doubt, plus where ever they are. I have a feeling they are giving someone hell." Morgan says with a wry smile.

Megan nods then her eyes go wide. "Oh right, I forgot Magnum left a message for you."

"He did? Do you know it?"

"Yep." Megan smiles sadly. "Isa gave it to us before he left, Magnum said he would be back. Though that was for the family, for you though he said… He found his own life."

I… Wow… "I am glad…" Rubbing my eyes, I fought down the urge to cry. "I'm happy for him at least…" Shaking my head, I rub my eyes again and wander off. "I'll see you two later."

"See you little bro." They said at the same time.

… Even after all these years, that is still creepy. As I tried to clear my eyes, I spotted Gasper, who is speaking with Valerie... Wait why is she dressed in tactical gear? She isn't thinking of joining us… Is she? I better confirm that for myself. Walking over to the two half-vampires, I tap Gasper on the shoulder. "Hey little bro, got a question for you. Hey Valerie."

"Oh hey Magnus, what's up?"

The older dhampir smiles. "Hello Magnus."

"Valerie isn't joining us… Is she? No offense Valerie but, you're not really suited for combat."

"No offense taken Magnus." Valerie giggles with a smile. "I will be joining the battle, but not right away and not in a combat role."

Gasper nods. "They didn't tell you the plan yet, did they?"

"Gasper, no one tells me anything." Literally, almost all my life I had to find things out myself or the hard way.

"Then let me explain." Azazel walks over to us with his hands in his pockets, and a grin on his face. "During the battle against Trihexa, Valerie will use her powers to keep them from using the Holy Grail."

"Wait what? That's amazing… Hey, isn't nearly impossible for her to use her powers. Not without her 'friends' speaking to her?" I ask in confusion, that was always one of the primary problems with her using her powers.

"That used to be a problem, an alley of ours discovered some hidden away information about the Holy Grail. Turns out Marius hid it away from others, but with this new intel Valerie will be able to use her Sacred Gear. Without any issue." Azazel explains with a grin.

"That's amazing!" Wow… That is… Well awesome! "So who was the one who discovered it?"

Azazel clears his throat. "Well, that would be-"

"Me."

A chill ran up my spine, as a petite, doll like girl walks up to us. "Elmenhilde!?" Man I haven't seen her… Well weirdly enough, I've seen her plenty. She has been at a couple of DxD meetings, giving us updates about the vampire territory. She was also at the Underworld New Year party, and weirdly enough she dropped by the house to see Valarie and Gasper once and awhile. She kept popping up, which is a little weird. Then again after the catastrophic damage to her home, she began traveling back and forth trying her best to help revive it. Whether it was building materials, or foreign aid, she worked hard to restore her home. Which may also explain her change in attitude as well, compared to how conceited and well… Everything she was… Elmenhilde changed, she is humbler and actively seeks aid from others. While also not afraid to help in return… She did a complete 180…. Which was incredible if you ask me, it just sucks that her home had to be destroyed to cause this.

"It is good to see you again Red Dragon Emper-"

"Call me Magnus."

"Lord-"

"No, just Magnus." Seriously she does this every time we meet, I mean I get that she has some… Weird respect for me, though no idea why. But I prefer being called by my name, all that lord and official title stuff bugs me. I only use it when…. Well when it frightens people who are dicks. I mean Red Dragon Emperor, or Red Dragon of Domination, sound pretty intimidating. While lord has a way of making things sound more… Official I guess? I don't know maybe it's just me.

"Very well, Magnus." Elmenhilde bows her head at me. "Valerie, would you show him?" The pure-vampire asks with a smile.

Valerie happily nods, and sticks out her chest to show me… A necklace. Not just any necklace, a purple cross to be exact. "Tada!"

Before I could ask anything, Azazel decided to take over from here. "That is a modified container, for the Incinerate Anthem. We will allow a part of it to synchronize with Valerie's Holy Grail, since they are both Holy Relics. By doing that… We can neutralize the Holy Grail used by the Evil Dragons."

"Wait really!?" Jeez man, that is… Just… Wow. Impressive to say the least, but also incredibly dangerous. "The Holy Cross chooses it's master, are you sure this was a good idea?"

Azazel just waves off my concern. "Marius did some very… Extensive research on the Holy Grail and other holy relics, the Tepes faction even used a small fragment they had of the Holy Nails in their experiments."

The moment Azazel said that, I began to rub the back of my hands. "Those things… Wait how did the vampires even get a fragment? The two I was given were in Heaven."

"I believe I can explain that." Elmenhilde draws my attention back to her. "We vampires have been investigating the Christian religion for a long time, we wished to discover a way to combat our weakness. During this time, the researchers in the Tepes faction were able to obtain a silver of the Holy Nail left in the human world."

"Before the Leader's Summit, many of the holy relics were lost. So I am guessing that is how they obtained it." Azazel shrugs his shoulders, guess he isn't clear on all the details either.

"Hey, I just had a thought. What if Valerie's current Grail, synchronizes with the Cross? Won't that just shut her powers down?"

Azazel shakes his head with a smile. "No need to worry about that happening, do to her possessing a piece of the True Grail inside of her. Anyway, I think your missing the important part kid. Once we shut down the Evil Dragon's Grail. It will keep their army from replenishing, and it will affect Trihexa as well. It may also shut down the Fake Boosted Gears. In order do that however, Valerie will have to get close to Trihexa, but the problem is-"

"We don't know which Evil Dragon has the Grail." I mutter with a frown.

"Exactly, which means once we find out who does. That is when Valerie will be deployed, along with Gasper here." Azazel places a hand on the half-vampire's shoulder.

Gasper straightens up with a nod. "I will protect her with everything I got, and I will make sure that we end this together."

"I know you will Gasper, and just so you know… I'm proud of you, you've really grown into your own." With a smile I slap his shoulder.

"Th-Thank you Magnus."

Azazel looks around the room. "You better finish talking soon kid, the meeting is going to start soon."

"Right." Before I could wander off, Elmenhilde tugged at my jacket. "Yes?"

The blonde pure blood vampire smiles kind of shyly. "I… I just wanted to say… Thank you."

"For what?" Blinking in confusion, I turn my head to the side.

"The advice you gave me months ago, after the attack on my homeland." Elmenhilde turns her head to the side. "I'm standing on my legs, and I am still walking."

Oh right that! "You're welcome, you needed it and I am glad I could offer it to you. Though to be honest… It was a reference to an anime." Rubbing the back of my head sheepishly, a small grin began to appear on my face.

"I… What's anime?" She asks in confusion.

….

….

"You have so much to learn… You are coming to our house, from now on and you will watch anime with me."

Elmenhilde's eyes grow two times their normal size. "But, but, Valerie, Gasper can you-"

"There is no getting out of." Gasper shrugs with a smile. "He is pushy and won't give up on you."

"Your fate was sealed the moment you mentioned it." Valerie giggles as she and Gasper wander off, leaving the poor pure-blood vampire to her fate.

Gulping the pure-blooded vampire, stares up at me in fear. "How bad is it going to be?"

"You are going to both love and hate me for this."

 **You have no idea kid.**

Wait what?

"Alright everyone this meeting is now under way." Azazel calls out, getting all of us to quiet down. "As of now, Trihexa has separated and appeared in several different territories. Mount Olympus, Mount Meru, Tír Tairngire of the Celts, and the Duat of Egyptian pantheon. Along with the human world, in the Pacific Ocean, and the vast tundra of Russia. Due to the nature of the previous attacks, all the other factions will not need as much backup. With the artificial Samael poison, we've been able to cut the estimated casualties numbers by more than half. This number should go down now, especially since the gods themselves are personally moving in to fight. I even heard from First Gen, that Indra himself is on the move. However despite this, there have been some loses among the gods. Things are too hectic at this moment to determine who, as the battles are still going on. Speaking of, this is a video recording our spies picked up not that long ago." Azazel creates a magical circle in his hand, and a sphere appears.

Inside the sphere is images of several different battles, all of the different factions facing the spilt Trihexa. Gods, monsters, among others, fighting in what looked like a Michael Bay wet dream. Explosions, senseless violence, civilians struggling to get away from the combat, but utterly failing as they were consumed by the flames of destruction. The various Trihexa's were causing untold chaos throughout all the mythological worlds. The scene changed suddenly, and it began to show… The…. Trihexa's attacking the human world. The one that appeared in Europe, burned away, mountains, lakes, and anything else in it's away with its fire breath. Tanks, soldiers, and jets were destroyed by the Beast of the End. The scene changed again, with another Trihexa fighting its way to Japan. Aircraft carriers sank, jets fell from the sky, like falling stars… Fighting the urge to vomit, at the senseless destruction, my eyes went wide in shock…. Anything that got too close to Trihexa, was absorbed into the monster's body. Making the monster look like something out of a Lovecraftian novel. Various odds and ends stuck out from the monster, as hands, faces, claws, wings, all were being pulled into the monster. Even its own allies weren't safe… It's like it wishes to not just destroy our world, but to consume it as well… Ever since I found out about this crazy, and messed up world of ours… I have seen some truly horrifying things, the blatant evil of the Old Satan Faction, the destruction caused by the Hero Faction during the Jabberwocky Incident. Rizevim himself. Yet this… Went far beyond it all.

What made it worse…. There was no malice coming from Trihexa, no evil… Much like an animal, this thing just reacted on instinct. And that instinct was to destroy… Hell it didn't even seem to notice the attacks from the various forces around it's body, it was like… We were so far beneath its purview, like nothing we did matter to Trihexa at all. Expect for the weapons coated in the lesser version of Samael's poison, which seem to have a decent effect of at least driving the creature off… Hey wait a minute…. That gives me an idea…

"… The Khaos Brigade used to leave the human world in peace, but it seems like the Evil Dragons do not care." Xenovia grits her teeth in anger, as her arms begin shaking violently.

Irina's eyes fill with fury as she watched this play out. "How dare they…. They will not get away with this."

"Those poor people." Asia bows her head and begins to pray for the dead.

Rossweisse frowns in thought as she watches the video. "We will need to destroy all evidence of the fake Boosted Gears, including the memories of the survivors. Otherwise, there will be trouble down the road. Not just for us, but for Magnus as well."

"Rizevim did say he wanted Magnus to join sides him, that old coot did have a strange obsession with him. So this may have been his way of getting what he wanted. While also destroying Magnus's future and reputation, just in case he didn't sign up." Ravel mutters with her arms crossed.

Azazel furrows his brow. "According to our reports, we won't have to worry too much about human interference. On the coast of Japan, the Youkai forces and the gods of Japan are not only fighting. They are also removing human combatants, and erasing their memories. While the more skilled magic users are disguising the battle, making it look like a storm. In Europe, Heaven, the vampires, and the older gods of that area, along with various others are doing the same in that area. They are all doing their best, but eventually Trihexa will reach civilization and if that happens…"

Older gods? Could he be talking about the old Slavic gods? You know I haven't heard much of them-No focus Magnus focus. That isn't important right now, what is important is the fact that the end of the world is happening. "Which version of Trihexa are Aži Dahāka, and Apophis with?"

"Apophis is heading for Japan, while Aži Dahāka." The moment that Azazel said that, Vali and I shared a look. We knew where we were going. "However, we don't know which one is holding the Grail itself."

"Even if we did, do we even have a plan for stopping them?" Bikou asks as he casually leans against a wall. "Also even if we do, do you really think it's a good idea to spilt up our forces?"

"I believe I can answer that." Walking into the room is… Tobio and some blonde girl in white… Why does it look like she wants to murder Kuroka, and every other girl in the room? "The plan is a rather simple one, DxD will spilt into two groups. One going to Japan, the other for Europe. Valerie and Gasper will remain behind, until we can determine who has the Grail. Once that is determined, they along with the other half of DxD will transport to that location."

I nod with my arms crossed, I already knew this much because Gasper told me himself. Though the second part is a little surprising, but I get that it's needed.

"I don't think it needs to be said where we are going." Rias says as she gestures to the members of the ORC.

"Same." Vali puts his hands in his pocket and looks at his group, they all nodded with a similar look.

"If that's the case, I'll tag along with you too." Tobio smiles at Vali, which just makes him roll his eyes.

Wow that's kind of cool. Slash Dog is going to the front lines, and Vali gets to fight alongside him and his team. Hold on random thought… "Hey wait a minute Azazel, the video you showed us... It only showed six heads of Trihexa, so my question is… Where is the seventh?"

"It is in the Dimensional Gap, we're not sure why." The fallen angel shrugs his shoulders. "Whether it is to have it's final battle with Great Red, or it was sent to find the worlds beyond it… Who knows? In any case we the situation is still the same."

Ravel raises her hand slightly. "What is stopping it from appearing in the Underworld?"

That… That is a good question…

"For right now, the Underworld is under strict lock down. Lord Ajuka and his peerage are working to keep the anti-teleportation barriers up. They will open for a brief moment, for when we leave then close again." My mentor explains to us all, well that makes sense at least. "However that is only a time saver, eventually it may find it's way here."

"Uh excuse me, but do still have a plan for dealing with Trihexa?" Bikou asks with a concerned look. "That thing is taking god level hits, and still coming. How are we supposed to beat it?"

Rossweisse clears her throat, drawing our attention to her. "I'll take this one Azazel. Our plan has two parts. First is to stop the Holy Grail, once that is taken care of a special restraining barrier will placed on the monster. Due to its… Unique physiology, all the Trihexa's seem to be connected. This barrier will stop the monster in its tracks, but only for a short time-"

"After that, the VIPs will take over." Azazel mentions with a frown. "Our plan will not fail, I guarantee it."

Why do I have a bad feeling about this? It's not that I don't trust Azazel… Just… The way he mentioned that plan, it didn't sound good at all.

"What is this plan?" Arthur asks as he pushes his glasses. "If the barrier that stops Trihexa will only work for a short time-"

"Arthur… I think we should trust Azazel." I interrupt with a frown. "I don't like the sound of it, but Azazel hasn't let down before. We should trust that he and the higherups have this handled."

The descendant of king Arthur nods. "Very well."

"Don't worry kids, it's time for us adults to step up. We can't let you fight all of our battles." With a smile the fallen angel looks around the room. "Now, does everyone understand the plan?" When everyone in the room nods, Azazel smiles but then turns to me. "Good, oh and Magnus, don't use Ophis or Great Red's power in this upcoming fight."

"I know, it will kill me-"

"Not because of that, though that is a good reason. The real reason, we're not sure what Trihexa will do if it senses that power. It may come after you, all it."

Oh… Crap… Yeah that wouldn't be good, but if it could draw away the other pieces…

"I know what your thinking, and don't worry about it kid." Azazel begins to grin in a way that reminded me of myself. "Let us worry about Trihexa, you don't always have to play the hero." My mentor chuckles as he crosses his arms, a serious look on his face. "Everyone get ready to move out, oh and Magnus when you get to the battle field, find Lady Yasaka. She has a little present for you."

Present? What in the world could the leader of the Kyoto Youkai want to give me? "Uh… Okay sure."

"Now then, I will be providing backup for whatever side needs it more. Though once we confirm which Evil dragon has the Grail, we will send the majority of our forces there." Azazel looks around the room. "DxD move out."


	115. The End Game part 1

**Hey guys I know I am late in posting the next chapter, I took a bit of a break due to real life stuff. I needed some time to clear my head, due to some real life crap. However I have the chapter out and I hope your ready for this next exciting chapter! Thank you to everyone, who faved, followed, and reviewed my stories and myself. It means a lot really! So thank you everyone! Now onto the reviews.**

 **Merendinoemiliano: Well happy, extremely late birthday and late Easter! I am glad you liked the chapter man! Hey I got a question for you, would you be interested in seeing me write a bit for the Fate series? I had an idea involving FGO and Magnus.**

 **Dunedan: Thanks :D Yeah Gasper deserves those moments, and you asked for the fight... Well here it is :D**

 **Guest893: I am glad you love the story :D Hey the heroes always win, right? I can't think of a time they didn't... Oh Revenge of the Sith... Well I am sure there isn't any other time... Civil War... Okay never mind!**

 **Guest Isa: Really? Thank you so much :D Even if it's just a bit, that is a compliment. Though I still love Issei, and he will be appearing in my re-write and he will play an important role. Speaking of important roles... Don't worry I have plans for them later on down the road, and speaking of Grendel... Remember Uriel's Ace, Nero? Well he is involved with the Crime Force Dragon, in a way that you may enjoy. Also I am going to do Shin :D I can't wait to get there :D.**

 **Kamen Rider W: Don't worry about that :D I don't want to spoil things, so just wait and see.**

 **Random Guest: Interesting idea, but don't worry I got a plan for this story. While things may not go that way, I think you will like where I am taking this.**

 **Random Guest: Really? Well welcome to the story :D I am glad you think that I am doing a good job, I will do my best to live up to your expectations. I promise!**

 **Now guys I will get work on the next fight! Which will be... Well I don't want to spoil anything, but the battle is going to HUGE! See you all in the next chapter!**

* * *

After leaving the hospital and the devil capital of Lilith, the Occult Research Club along with Sona and her crew, Seekvaira, several of Heaven's Brave Saints, and some of the former Church Rebels. Sairaorg couldn't come as of yet, as he was still dealing with some issues in his home territory. Saji, who helped deal with the issue first hand, told us. He also mentioned that Sairaorg would try to join us, when he was able to. The apparently the fight was pretty brutal. Anyway we were transported to a small, and uninhabited island of the coast Japan. Though it didn't look uninhabited. All around us is various yokai, minor Japanese gods, several high-class devils who live in Japan, along with their peerages. A good number of the Brave Saints were here, along with several soldiers from the Church. Also the special humans of Japan, Sacred Gear users, magic users, along with the…. Holy crap the Five Great Families! These guys ran the supernatural side of things, at least on the human level. The leader of the five families is the Himejima clan, and their current leader is Akeno's human cousin, Suzaku. Who looks very similar to Akeno, hell they look so much alike they could be mistaken for twins.

I was told she came to the hospital along with Tobio, who I found out is related to the Himejima clan as well… Which was… Quite shocking to be honest. Granted he is like a second cousin or something, but still… Seriously… My fiancé has a some really powerful family members…. Holy crap, I'm in engaged to Akeno… Uh… Oh crap I never talked to her dad… I am so dead-

"Magnus! You're here!"

Turning to the voice, a small smile came over my face. "Hello Kunou, Lady Yasaka." The leader of the Kyoto Youkai, and her daughter. The kyuubis walk over to group, well Lady Yasaka walked. Kunou ran over and nearly tackled me, catching the girl I shake my head. "Kunou you know better then to try and tackle hug me, remember last time?" The last time she tried, the girl got a good size bump on her head. Not my fault my body is durable as hell.

"Sorry, I was just excited to see you healthy again." Kunou smiles brightly, as she wraps her arms around my waist.

"It is good to see you again Red Dragon Emperor." Lady Yasaka bows her head with a thin smile. "I just wish it was under better circumstances."

Rias steps forward and nods in agreement. "As do we Lady Yasaka, what is the situation?"

"Please come with me." The leader of the Kyoto Yokai gestures to us to follow her.

We follow behind the kyuubi, and her daughter as they led us behind the legions of youkai. Who were either preparing their weapons, having their injuries healed, or resting. Lady Yasaka led us to a rather large tent, with a wooden table in the center. All around the table are the elder youkai that I met back in Kyoto, along with them is… Sister Griselda, and Vasco!

Vasco smiles widely and opens his arms wide, striding across the tent the old man wraps Megan, Morgan, Mason and me into a bone crushing hug. "It is good to see you four! Especially you Nipote, I heard that you nearly died. Again. You must stop doing such things." Vasco drops us and wags his finger at me. "If you keep going at this rate, I'll outlive you and it is the duty of the young to outlive the old."

"Yeah, I'll try to control myself." I mutter looking down, I have a feeling I will be getting the third degree about this for the rest of my life. Not that I didn't deserve it or anything.

"Sister Griselda, it is good to see you again." Xenovia bows her head at her older sister.

"I just wished it was under better circumstances." Sister Griselda smiles at Xenovia and folds her hands in front of her.

"Sister Griselda I thought I saw Nero, is he here with us?" Irina asks her superior with a curious gaze. "Does that mean the project is complete?"

The older woman nods her head. "Yes it is, this will be the first test run."

Wait project, are they referring to the project Uriel mentioned… "I may need to talk to Nero later."

"Excuse me, but may we get started?" Lady Yasaka asks looking around.

"Right, sorry." I mutter as Lady Yasaka and Kunou both took a seat at the head of the table, while the rest of us remained standing.

"I'll explain the situation here." The kyuubi says as she folds her hands on her lap. "The situation has been, tricky to deal with, luckily with the weapons provided for us by the Alliance. We've been holding the forces back, with Trihexa and dealing with the human military. Making sure they survive and erasing their memory, along with their records." The blonde woman rubs the bridge of her nose, as if she is fighting off a headache.

"What of the Japanese gods?" Rias raises an eyebrow.

"A few minor ones are fighting alongside of us, but the major ones are protecting the coastline." An elder tengu tells us with a frown. "Though Ryūjin-sama, and his retainers are fighting on the frontlines as we speak."

" **Ryūjin is fighting? Now that should make things interesting."** Ddraig grumbles excitedly.

"The water dragon god himself?"

" **The same, he may be fighting Apophis himself at this moment."** As if to confirm Ddraig's statement, thunder booms outside and the small island begins to shake violently. **"We should hurry with the debrief, as strong as Ryūjin is, especially in his home territory. Apophis cannot be beaten by him alone."**

"Then I will be as brief as possible." Lady Yasaka frowns at Ddraig's words. "Oh yes…" Lady Yasaka looks at me for a moment. "After the briefing there is something, I must give to you."

Oh right, Azazel did say to speak to her when I got here. "Very well."

"Now the plan is simple, we all board a prepared aircraft." Lady Yasaka explains as a magical circle appears on the table, from the circle a holographic image of a red block and a dark storm cloud appears. "From there we will launch our assault, anyone too wounded will transported back to the mainland. The main assault force will then punch its way through to Apophis and Trihexa, from there we will seal both the Beast and the Holy Grail."

"A rather simple plan." Sona cups her chin in thought. "Though how will we punch through the horde of evil dragons?"

A very… Fox like smile appears on Lady Yasaka's face as she focuses on me. "We have an ace in the hole."

* * *

The briefing was… Dare I say… Brief? The comedy helps my brain focus, otherwise I would probably be losing my mind right now. It's hard to focus right now, what with everything that is going on. Rubbing the bridge of my nose, I try to put my thoughts in order. After the briefing and learning what the plan was, everyone went around the small island. Getting ready for the up and coming battle. We were told to wait here, since this is our only defensible position and we should strike from a place of strength. Plus it wouldn't have mattered if we rushed ahead, the evil dragon army and Trihexa would be here soon enough. After the brief I went to see the 'gift' that Lady Yasaka had for me and… My jaw almost hit the ground. Let's just say that the Youkai of Kyoto gave us an edge… In more then one way.

Reaching into my pocket, I pull out a small vial. "Ddraig, do you really think this will work?"

" **Perhaps but I would save that, and rely on our own strength and those around us all."**

"True enough." Slipping the vial back into my pocket, I gently tap it with a sigh. "Oh well, at leas the other two gifts will work." Looking out over the water, it felt like my blood began to freeze. A massive storm was headed our way, a storm that contained Trihexa, the evil dragons, and perhaps the greatest battle of our lifetime. I will fully admit… I'm afraid, but not for me. I am afraid that the people I love will die, I am afraid that this world will burn, and nothing will be left of it.

"You look lost in thought, what's on your mind?"

"Oh Rias." Smiling at my crimson-haired fiancé, I hold out my hand to her.

Taking it with a smile, Rias squeezes my hand. "You never answered my question, what's on your mind?"

"Just…" With a sigh I shake my head. "Worried."

"In this kind of situation… Who wouldn't be?" Rias looks forward with a small frown. The two of us just stared off into the distance, doing our best to enjoy what few moments of peace we had left. Because soon enough we would be fighting for our lives, no for our very existence. "I can't believe I'll be graduating soon."

"That's kind of out of left field. I expected something like that… Well from me." With a smirk I give my fiancé a proud look.

Shrugging with a smile, Rias kisses my cheek. "What can I say? You've rubbed off on me."

"Happy to know that." With a smile I rest my head on top of hers. "Though, now that you mention it… I can't believe your graduating; I'm going to be engaged to a college student. Two even." Akeno's also graduating, which is hard to believe, I am engaged to college students… Then again I am also dating my teacher…. When did my life become so complicated?

"Akeno, Sona, Tsubaki, and I are looking for to graduating. We're even looking forward to our trip."

"Oh right, where you planning on going?"

Rias shrugs her shoulders slightly. "No idea just yet, either Okinawa, or Hokkaido, perhaps both if we have the time. Though we want to go to Osaka if we can."

"How will you girls go?"

"By plane, magical circle would be faster but… We want to travel like normal humans." Rias winks and squeezes at my hand. Despite her outward calm, I knew she was nervous. Maybe it was a couple thing, or the fact that we have fought alongside one another for so long we just… Knew one another. Or maybe it was both, yeah both is good. "Magnus, I'm going to be honest… I don't want you fighting, if it were up to me you would be resting in the hospital. I'm not the only one who thinks that, everyone feels the same way. But we know you too well, you would sneak off to fight."

"True enough, you know me too well."

Rias squeezes my hand again. "Yes we do, plus Akeno said something interesting. We overcame so many things together, it was only right that we go through this battle like all those other ones. Together. So despite what we want, you deserve. No you need to be here."

I couldn't believe how lucky I am to have the people that are in my life. "I love you my Ruin Princess."

"I love you my Red Dragon Emperor." Touching my face gently, Rias and I share a kiss with one another.

* * *

"Magnus are you ready?" Ravel asks me with her arms crossed.

Turning around I look at my future peerage, Ravel, and Asia my Bishops. Rossweisse my Rook, and Xenovia my Knight. Alongside them is Irina, who may not be a member, but will always be by my side. "I am. Are you?"

"I am." Rossweisse nods her head with a smile. "I'm your teacher, and girl-fia-girlfriend. I will do my best to help guide you."

"Tell us when to strike Magnus, and we will." Xenovia holds up Durandal in a salute. "I am your sword."

"You always protected me, but this time I will be your shield. M-Me and Fafnir of course." Asia says as a with a slight flush.

"Hauteclere and I will aid you, always." Irina smiles brightly as her sword begins to glow.

Ravel nods her head, her drill bit hair style twitching slightly. "I'm your manager after all, I'll always be ready."

Summoning the Boosted Gear, I stare into the green gem with a smile. "I know you are with me Ddraig, you too Ophis. Lilith." I mention the latter as a small after thought, the Spawn of Ophis will always be there for me as well. Along with everyone else. Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Kuroka, Kiba, Gasper, Mason, Morgan, Megan, my parents… All my other friends, and people I've met since my journey started back to that fatal night when I was killed by Raynare. It's funny just thinking about all of the things that led me here, seems like an impossible dream. Yet it all happened, all the joy, pain, happiness, love, adventure, hardship, joy… It happened, and here I am at what could be the end of it all. One final battle, to decide the fate of everything and one.

No pressure.

"Thank you for that… Then let's get started." I briefly look over my shoulder, coming closer to the small island is a storm. Trihexa and the evil dragon army are approaching. Snapping my fingers, a massive green summoning circle appears. The circle is over five hundred feet wide, and six hundred feet long. What is going to appear from this circle, it will be… Well huge. "Rise Ragnarok!" The small island began to shake, as something slowly rose from the circle.

"Tha-That's Ragnarok?!" Irina shouts in surprise.

"Well… The plan Lady Yasaka laid out, is making more and more sense." Ravel mutters her eyes wide in realization.

"Impossible, he was no where this big last time we saw him." Xenovia backs up, trying to get a better view of the living ship. Then again… So was I.

The Skithblathnir had went from the size of an overly large skateboard, to something to resembling a battleship. Ragnarok is now over three hundred feet in length, and over two hundred wide. Ragnarok is at least, over a hundred and close to two hundred feet high. The dragon head resembled Great Red's, but other then that and the size change. The living ship remained the same, the red organic metal shinned brightly. Rossweisse looks at me with a questioning stare. "How did he become this large, and in such a short amount of time to?"

"He grows in response to my growth, same with Noble… Speaking of-" Sticking my fingers into my mouth, I let out a shrill whistle as another circle appears. "-Come on out boy." Appearing from the circle is my other familiar, the magic dragon Noble. The dragon's appearance is very similar to the one he had during the Rating Game with Sona, though he is much bigger now then he was back then. I would say he is close to Fafnir's height, but twice the length of the Dragon King.

Noble leans down and gently nudges me with a growl, which causes me to grin.

"Missed you too big guy, did you and your brother behave for Lady Yasaka and Kunou?"

"Behave? Did the Kyoto Youkai have your familiar's Magnus?" Ravel looks at me in confusion.

"Yep." Gently petting Noble's head, I carefully avoided his really long facial horn. "After my parents were kidnaped, the youkai came and watched over the house. Though when they met Noble and Ragnarok… They had to call in Kunou to wrangle them, and she took them back to Kyoto with her. Then I had my… Ahem brief touch of godhood and them… BAM! This happens to them; the youkai have been using the both of them in the fights so far. Though since I am here… They returned them to me, and they will be helping us. Right guys?"

Ragnarok lets out a machinal roar, which sounded very similar to Godzilla and a jet engine.

Noble bobs his head and lets out a guttural growl. "Indeed father."

"Wait you can talk?!" Okay I wasn't expecting this… "Wait never mind… Ragnarok, can you open up? We need to get inside buddy." As if to answer me a large hatch opens up, and a ramp slides down to the ground. While a secondary one appeared, only for it was the proper size for Noble. "Thanks pal. Noble load up, can the rest of you go and get everyone who is fighting to come inside?" When they nodded, I turn to look at Noble and gently pat his snout. "I'll see you inside bud, and after this… We have A LOT to talk about."

"Yes we do." Noble rumbles and slowly marches to the loading platform.

Rubbing the back of my head, I walk up the ramp and my jaw drops. The entire hallway is made from an organic silver metal, with green circuit lines tracing through… Everything. This is just… Whoa…. Now, where am I supposed to go… because I have no idea where I supposed to go. "Great, not even a minute in my ship and I am lost." Looking around the long metal hallway, I rub my head and sigh in confusion

" _Go forward until your first left, take it and you'll see a set of elevators. They'll take you straight to the bridge."_

"Oh… Thanks disembodied voice-Gah!" Jumping back and almost falling ass backwards down the ramp, my eyes widen in shock at what's in front of me. A four-foot tall, bipedal holographic, red metal dragon like creature. It looked like Shoutmon from Digimon, only with no white on it's body. It also didn't have a mike… Also it's a hologram and it has wings. "Okay… I'll bite, what or who are you?"

" _Come on pop, it's me Ragnarok!"_ The holographic red dragon shouts at me.

"Uh… Okay… I'll just let you explain; I need to get to the bridge… First left down this hall, right?" I ask Ragnarok as I point down the hall… This is so cool and weird at the same time.

" _Right! So, you know how I change according to your imagination?"_ Ragnarok asks as he follows me down the hall, when I nod my head. He begins to smile. _"Well some part of your brain, kind of called for this. Your imagination is an interesting place, trust me if you think this is cool. Wait till you see my other features."_

"More like weird." I mutter as I get to the elevator. "Never expected my brain to create a sentient… Well fully sentient ship."

The holographic dragon joins me and puts his hands behind his head. _"Well you did, and now you got me!"_

Despite the seriousness of the situation, I begin to chuckle. "True… So, how many floors till we-Oh that's quick." The elevator 'dings' and the door opens up to reveal another silver hallway. "Where next Ragnarok?"

" _Just go straight and you'll reach the bridge."_

I walk to down the hall and through the door and… "Whoa…" The bridge looks like a combination of several different, sci-fi ship bridges. Though primarily the set up looked like the starship Enterprise, from the Next Generation. There is even a large screen that has a nice view of the evil dragon army. There is no back section to the bridge, also instead of a cushy captain chair, there is a large marble like throne. Glowing green circuit lines flowing from the chair, throughout the entire room. In fact… Ever since I entered this ship, I noticed those lines everywhere… Did they come from the throne? Shaking my head, I look around the rest of the room. There are several stations and chairs throughout the room, five of them looked kind of custom… Kind of curious. Though there are two custom chair/thrones near the massive throne. I wonder who those are for. The throne and stations have interfaces on them, mostly likely for interacting with the rest of the ship.

" _Impressive, right?"_ Ragnarok smirks as he leans against the throne. _"Welcome to the bridge, go ahead and take your seat."_ Ragnarok pats the marble throne… How did he do that?

Well I guess that means it's mine. Taking a seat with a small grin, I look around in surprise as two holographic appear at the end of the arm rests. "Wait what is this?"

" _Ship controls, or I guess I could say body control. The bridge and throne are the nerve center for my body, you'll be able to see everything from there. Along with make announcements to various parts of my body."_

"Could you say ship, I get this is your body but… That just weirds me out." Seriously it really does, I mean… I'm inside my familiar. Then again he is a ship, but he is alive… Gah this is confusing, I need to stop thinking about it. "So… Who are the other-" I was interrupted as the door to the bridge opens up, and in walks Xenovia, Asia, Rossweisse, Ravel and Irina.

"Magnus we are-This is so amazing." Asia covers her mouth in awe.

"It is impressive." Rossweisse's eyes widen in surprise, as she looks around the bridge.

"Irina look, doesn't this remind you of something?" Xenovia asks as she looks over one of the stations.

The angel nods her head and taps her chin in thought. "It does, but I can't place… I'm just wondering what these slots are for…"

"Magnus, the fighting force is loading up right now. While anyone too injured or tired, has already been transported off the island." Ravel stands near the throne with her arms behind her back… Wait when did she get here? In fact how did they-

"Ragnarok, can you appear in multiple places at once?"

The hologram nods his head happily. _"Yep, yep."_

Of course he can…. "Thanks for that… So… I guess we can get started on the plan."

" _Yes sir! Ladies head to your stations!"_ Ragnarok appears at several different stations, and beckons to the girls. Expect for Ravel. Ragnarok gestured to the seat on my left, for the only daughter of the Phenex family. _"I'll guide you all through the setup of your stations. Same goes for you pop! Turn into your Crimson form."_

"The Crimson Emperor…? Why… Okay never mind." I start to mutter the chant, but stop as the armor just appears around my body. "What the hell… ?"

" **That would be my doing partner, you've reached a stage where you no longer need the chant."**

"Oh.. Neat." Well more than neat, it is awesome! Wait why isn't the rest of our crew here? "Ragnarok why isn't the rest of our group here?"

" _Right… Rias is with Akeno in the main battery, they are going to be providing extra fire power. Kiba and Koneko are with the youkai forces, they will launch as soon as soon as we breach."_

Oh, that makes a lot of sense to be honest.

" _Xenovia, take Durandal and Excalibur and stick them into these slots."_ Ragnarok tells Xenovia, he then turns to Irina and directs her to a station next to Xenovia. _"Same goes for you Irina, your swords will act like a battery for my guns."_ Ragnarok turns his attention to Rossweisse. _"Your station is here; you'll funnel your magical power here. You'll be providing support, as well as attacking. Asia you're here, you'll be here. Your healing powers will help keep me and others shipshape-"_

"I can also channel Fafnir's power, if that helps." Asia tells the holographic dragon.

" _That's even better! So you're on shields as well! I really don't like the idea of being hurt, so please keep me safe."_

Asia nods her head with a determined look. "I will, I promise."

"Ragnarok, what about my position?" Ravel points at herself in confusion.

" _Logistics and support for pops here, you got the brain for it after all."_ Ragnarok tells Ravel, who looks thoughtful. The red dragon then turns to me with a smile. _"Oh right, pop everyone is loaded up. Want to make announcement before we head into the fray?"_

Oh… I guess I should say something… Great what would Commander Shepard say in this moment? What would Thomas J. Whitmore say? Give me strength Mr. President. "Attention everyone, in the next few minutes we will be participating in the largest battle of our time." I close my eyes for a moment, and take a large breath. "We will soon be facing an enemy that cannot be reasoned with, for all it wants is our total destruction." This isn't easy! How do people do it!? Seriously, I am trying to not stumble or use to many clichés… Though I am probably using them all! "Which is why we must win here today, not just for ourselves but for the future of everyone." Taking a large breath, I look around the bridge with a smile. I nod my head at Ragnarok's holographic form. The entire ship began to rumble to life, and slowly I could feel it rising into the air. "We will win, not because we have to but because we must!"

" _Pop, visual of enemy on screen. You may want to Boost the canons, ladies you may want to add your energies to the guns."_

A large screen appears in front of the throne, showing the enemy heading straight for us. Looking at Xenovia, Irina, and Rossweisse, I nod at the three of them. "Well then let's get to work." Readjusting myself on the throne, I begin to raise my power.

" **Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!/Penetrate! Penetrate!"**

I can feel every single Boost leave my body, enter the throne and travel it's way down to the main gun. It's extremely weird but interesting at the same time. "Fire!" On the screen, Green/red, gold, silver, black, and blue beams of energy race toward the storm of enemies. The attacks punch a huge hole through the evil dragon army. "First wave assault team, go now!" The view on the screen switches to the back of Ragnarok, a hatch opens up to reveal Lady Yasaka and her youkai. Lady Yasaka's body changes into a massive gold nine-tailed fox, gold flames build up in her mouth and the moment she released them. A huge cluster of evil dragons were burnt away. Several tengu fly toward the enemy, engaging the evil dragons in close combat. As the nine-tailed fox begins to launch fire balls at the army, she destroyed any of the dragons that came close to her people.

"Taste my flames!" The nine-tailed fox shouts as she spits fireball after fireball.

Man she is scary, and cool! Although, she needs some backup. Any of the evil dragons that get past the tengu, headed straight for her. Ragnarok's weapons can handle some of them, but their main target is the horde. "Second wave get ready to move out, surround Lady Yasaka!" Another hatch opens up next to the leader of the youkai, and appearing from it is Kiba, and several of the humans from the Shinto clans. Kiba wielding Gram, summons his knight troops with each one wielding a different demon sword. They surround Lady Yasaka, forming a protective circle with their weapons in front of them.

"Lady Yasaka, we will protect you." Kiba tells the leader of the youkai, brandishing Gram the blonde swordsman begins to cut down any of the evil dragons that came to close.

"Allow us to aid you knight of the house of Gremory." The members of the Shinto clans began to chant, and suddenly a shimmering image appears in a whirlwind. Slowly the image became clearer, to reveal a massive white tiger. With a thunderous roar, the whirlwind blasts the evil dragons away from the living ship.

"That's Byakko! The Beast of the West!" I shout almost jumping out of my throne. One of the legendary beasts… That is just… Wow.

"Magnus, we should fire the main gun again." Ravel frowns as she looks over a screen. "According to this scan, the Holy Grail is deeper inside. One more blast, and our main fighting force will be able to go in."

Nodding my head, I look at Ragnarok's holographic form. "Can you fight without us here?"

" _I won't be as strong, but I can manage now that the Byakko is here to help defend me."_

"Tengu troops clear out, we are firing the main gun again! Once that happens, rest of the forces deploy!" Giving the order to the rest of the troops, I turn to my attention to the rest of the bridge. "Girls channel your power again, after we launch our attack get ready to leave."

"Yes!"

As the tengu clear out of the wave, I began to boost the power of the main gun again. **"Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! /Penetrate! Penetrate! Penetrate! Penetrate! Penetrate! Penetrate! Penetrate! Penetrate! Penetrate! Penetrate!"**

"Fire!" A massive torrent of energy flew straight into the evil dragon army, creating a hole the size of Texas in the enemy's ranks. "All forces launch, now!" Standing to my feet I stumble forward. Ravel tries to hold me up but nearly falls over herself, luckily Rossweisse came over to help her.

"Magnus, the battle has barely begun. Maybe you should remain here-" Rossweisse began to say but stops as I frown. "-Very well, but please be careful. You haven't fully recovered, and you used up a lot of energy."

Ravel nods with a thoughtful expression. "I think… We need to come up with something, that restores your energy and heals you."

"Focus on that later." Xenovia pulls Durandal and Excalibur from the console, and walks over to help Rossweisse and Ravel. "Just converse your energy, as much as possible."

"She's right darling, use Ascalon's power primarily and stick close to us." Irina holds Hauteclere close to her side, as she helps the other girls.

Asia summons her Balance Breaker, and extends her hand as a soothing green light envelopes us. "There, that should remove the exhaustion."

"Thanks.. All of you. Without you girls, I would probably be dead. I seriously owe you all, big time."

"We know." Irina brushes some of her hair away with a sly smile

Xenovia smirks. "We can collect on that debt later, right now we have a war to win."

"Hey that's my line."

* * *

"Lady Yasaka hold the line, we'll push further in." Rias tells the kyuubi.

The gold nine-tailed fox nods her head. "Leave it to us, we'll hold the line."

"Let's go!" Irina and Xenovia shout as they rush toward the front of the ship, weapons drawn, and heads held high.

"And they call me reckless." Rolling my eyes, I turn to look at the rest of DxD. Everyone just nods with determined smiles "Let's move out!" With a collective shout we all run toward the enemy, looking up I spot Noble flying just above us. "Mind if I get a lift?" The dragon lets out a roar, which I am going to take as a yes. Jumping up and landing on the dragon's neck, I summon my double-bladed lance and helmet. "Take this you bastards!" Throwing the ethereal lance into the horde, I clench my fist with a smirk. "Explosion!" A red/gold energy blows a good section of the enemy away.

"Cross Crisis!" Xenovia crosses both Durandal and Excalibur, releasing the energy she built up a golden cross flies from the blades as she swings them. The attack flies straight into the dragons, the holy energy burns through them.

"Hauteclere, lend me your strength!" Holding her holy sword high, the sword let off a 'hum' a pure blade of light extends from the weapon. "Purifying Light!" An arc of pure light flies from the blade and any of the enemy that was hit turned to dust.

"Hold steady you two, now Brave Saints Full House Formation!" Sister Griselda shouts loudly, as she and several of the angels begin to glow. The Brave Saints push ahead of the group, their heavenly light pushing the evil dragons in front of them back. However that didn't stop the surrounding ones from moving in.

"Allow us to assist you!" Flying forward, Ravel and Koneko who is in Shirone Mode summon their flames. Both girls join hands with a smile, white and red flames join together and form a winged cat made of fire. "Sphinx of Purification!" Wait when did they make a combo move?! The fiery sphinx roars loudly and begins to tear through the evil dragon, its massive claws incinerating everything in its path.

"I'll back you up." Mason flies behind the girls with his Balance Breaker active. "Death Cross!" The silvery/grey energy strikes the evil dragons, dropping them instantly but he would soon be overwhelmed. "Hey Magnus, want to give me a hand!?" My little brother shouts in my direction.

"You got it!" I answer just as Noble impales another dragon on his horn, I pat the dragon's neck to get his attention. "Head for Mason bud."

"Yes father." The dragon turns toward my younger brother, and begins to fly toward him.

Before we could reach Mason however, something flew straight toward us and knocked me off Noble. Falling toward the ocean, I summon my wings of light. "Close… What in the hell knocked me-Oh come on!" I shout as I notice what had hit me. "Not another clone!" Floating in front of me is… Well a clone, but it is wearing a dark version of my Crimson Emperor form. "Noble go for Mason, I got this." I shout at my dragon, who began to fly toward us. My familiar growls in anger, but listens to me as he heads for Mason. There is no way in hell I'm going to let Noble near the clone, especially if this is who I think it is. "I am going to go out on a limb and say… You're the General I've heard about."

The clone begins to slow clap with a smirk. "Impressive."

I roll my eyes and cross my arms. "Really? The slow clap, so overdone…"

"If you want to blame anyone for that, blame yourself." The General crosses his arms. "Now then 'brother', shall we fight in a bloody battle, that will end in us dying horribly?"

"Or you could give up?" I suggest with a shrug.

Scoffing the clone rushes straight for me. "Once I kill you, I'll take Rias and the others-"

"The hell you will!" A lance of pure destruction blocked the clone's path, forcing the clone to back away as Rias lands in between us.

"Rias…"

Turning to look at me with a smile, Rias holds her hand out to me. "Let's fight together Magnus."

"But what about Mason-" My worry for my younger brother vanished, as Gasper came to Mason's side. "-Nevermind then. Let's do this Rias." Taking my fiancé's hand with a smile, I turn to my clone and began to build my power as Rias activated her Gremory Gift replenishing my energy. "Last chance to give up."

Summoning a large mace of demonic energy, the General begins to Boost his power. "Never." The clone charges toward us both.

"Your funeral." Rias says as her Crimson Dragon Empress armor comes over her. Rias and I broke apart, avoiding the General's attack, spinning around we both summon our energy. "Diablos-"

"-Dragon-"

"-Blast!-"

Our combination attack flies straight for the double, but applies Penetrate to his body so the attack went straight through him. Frowning both Rias and I nod at one another. "I'll set him up."

"I'll will knock him down." Rias smiles and begins to Boost her power. **"Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!"**

"Oh like that will help you." Grumbling the clone flies straight for Rias, but I blocked his path with a swift kick to his head.

" **Reflect!"**

"You're fighting two people here bud!" Summoning my sword of light, I apply dragon flame to the blade. Shaking himself the clone flies straight for me, swinging his mace with all his strength. Spinning around his swing, I slice at his back causing the clone to cry out in pain.

Grunting in the pain the General lets outs out a growl. "And you're fighting an army." Snapping his fingers, several of the armored evil dragons appear. "Eat him boys."

One of the larger evil dragons, the Abomination reached me first. With a roar the monster tries to cave my head in with its massive fists, dodging the attack I plunge the fiery blade into it's arm. Or I tried to at least, the armor around its body is way too thick! Pulling away from the enormous monster, I spin around throw the sword of light through one of he lesser evil dragons. Looking around I spot the General heading for Rias! I try to get to my fiancé but was stopped by the Abomination. "Get out of my way!" The monster begins to grapple with me, and I try to go through it with Penetrate but the Abomination simply catches me again.

"You're mine Red!" The General growls loudly as his fist lands in her stomach. **"Penetrate!"**

"Gah!" Rias cries out in pain as her armor shatters, shakily she grips the helmet of the General. Black and red energy builds between her hands. Before she could release her attack fully, the clone breaks away from the crimson-haired teen. Not willing to let up, Rias releases her attack. "Extinction Star!" A black orb escapes from her hands, drawing in all the surrounding evil dragons. Every single one of them, were torn apart and broken down until nothing remained.

Escaping from the grasp of the Abomination, I quickly kick into the creature toward Rias's attack. Flying toward my fiancé, I look her over in concern. "You okay?"

"I… I think so." Touching her stomach for a moment, Rias shakes her head. "Nevermind that, what do we do about him?" The crimson-haired woman asks looking at the General.

Tearing of one of the gem's from my armor, I pass it over to Rias, who takes it gratefully. Transferring my armor back to her, I glare at my clone. "We kill him, and move on."

"Simple, I like it."

We were about to charge the clone but found our path blocked by Kiba. Leveling Gram in front of him, the blonde turns to us with a smirk. "Rias, Magnus, you have a date with Apophis. Leave the imposter to me, you don't want to be late do you?"

"Be safe Kiba."

"Get him best buddy." Placing a hand on Kiba's shoulder, I take off without a second look. I knew that Kiba could handle this guy.

* * *

 **(Third Person POV:)**

Kiba watches his best friend and master leave with a smile, once Magnus and Rias were out of sight. The knight turns his attention to the General. "We didn't get a chance to fight yet, so this should be interesting." Despite the seriousness of the situation, Kiba was interested in facing down the clone of his best friend. Mostly for selfish reasons. Magnus is one of his best friends, but he is also a rival. Kiba may not show it but, he was jealous of how strong Magnus was becoming. It seemed like the bronze-haired idiot would leave him behind one day, logically Kiba knows that Magnus wouldn't do that on purpose. However, he will one day. Which is why facing down the General is so important; it is test of his abilities and his new technique. If it works on him, it would show that he can and will catch up to Magnus.

"Sorry but I'm not interested, I rather fight my original or the women-" Before he could finish the sentence, the clone dodges an attack from Gram. "-Now that isn't fair, I wasn't finished-"

"I don't care." The Knight of Rias Gremory wildly swings his demonic sword, forcing the clone to fly away. "You are a mockery of my best friend; I plan on putting you down."

Dodging the incoming attacks, the clone tires to fight but Kiba never gave him the chance. Each swing of Gram brought the dragon slaying sword closer and closer. "Seriously, this is out of character for you! This whole routine, with the slashing, and hacking. Almost like…" The clone stops looks around, and found himself surrounded by five of Kiba's knights. Each one wielding swords with special markings on the blades, the markings were a mixture of teleportation circles, bindings, and a few other things "… You were leading me somewhere… Shhhiiiitttt…." The swords began to glow brightly blinding the clone.

As the light from the swords vanished, the General looks around in confusion. He was no longer on the battlefield, instead he looked like he was in a world covered by fog. A crescent moon hung above him and gave off a limited amount of light, but it couldn't pierce through the mist. "What in the hell…?" The General takes a few steps forward, but stops as he bumped into something. Reaching out the clone touches what he bumped into and he raises an eyebrow. "Wait is that… A sword?"

"Correct." The fog lifts to reveal that the General did bump into a sword, but more than that he is completely surrounded by swords… And graves, standing amongst them is the Knight of Rias Gremory. "Welcome to my world." The Knight says with a smile, looking around Kiba takes Gram and stabs it into the ground. "It's strange, creation type Sacred Gears have Balance Breakers but unlike the ones with legendary creatures they don't have a form above that."

"Very interesting, but I don't have time for this!" The General creates a red orb of energy, and tosses it at the swordsman but the Knight turned into a sword the moment the attack reached him. "What the hell is going on?"

"So, I decided to change that fact." Kiba reappears behind the clone, his arms crossed.

Shaking angrily the clone summons a mace of demonic power, and swings at Kiba only to smack another sword. "Just replacing yourself with swords huh?"

"Wrong." Kiba reappears right next to the clone, a golden short sword in his hand. "I am my swords." The blonde knight plunges his blade through the clone's leg.

"Gah!" Swinging around the clone smacks another sword. "Damn you Kiba… I wasn't going to kill you, but you have pissed me off."

Kiba appears near Gram with a smirk. "Then I've done my job, now it's time to finish this."

"I agree!"

" **Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!-"**

Picking up Gram and holding it in front of him, Kiba takes a large breath and closes his eyes. "I am my Master's Sword, Steel for my body, Iron in my blood. I have been forged in the fires of adversity-"

" **-Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!-"**

"-Never retreating from the countless battlefields, my life is an endless-

The clone growls as he summons a large amount of power. "Demonic Longinus-"

"-Sword-"

"-Smasher/Graveyard!"

A torrent of jade green energy fires from the clone's chest, but as it reaches Kiba the blonde vanishes from sight. Spinning around the General tries to cover the entire area with his attack, but the knight seems to appear and disappear at will. "If you are your swords, then I'll destroy them all!" More and more swords appear throughout the grave yard, no matter how many were destroyed, ten more took their place. Cutting off the energy beam the General flies toward the knight, but he vanishes from sight only to reappear behind him.

"It's over." Kiba's Demonic Sword pierces through the dragon armor and into the body of the clone of his best friend.

* * *

 **(Magnus POV:)**

Rias and I both fought through the evil dragons, fakes wearing copies of my armor. While we fought our way to Apophis, various battles raged around us. Rossweisse, Megan and Morgan all worked on the barrier to restrain Trihexa, hundreds of magical circles hung around the three of them. My sisters provided backup for my girlfriend, by either defending her from attacks or running through different calculations for the barrier. Not far from them is Gasper in his Balor Warrior form, with Valerie right behind him. Gasper didn't fight, at least not in the way you think. Extending from his shadow are various shadow creatures, lidless eyes with teeth, skull faced dragons, tentacles with hands, tipped with heads, and various other horrors.

Gasper growls his horrors began to eat, and tear apart the evil dragons. One of the Abomination's avoided the shadow creatures, and flew straight for Valerie. "Stop!" Gasper shouts, his eyes glowing brightly. The Abomination freezes in it's tracks, unable to move due to Balor's Evil Eye. "She is mine, and mine alone. None of you may touch her." Drawing his long sword, Gasper cuts the monster in half.

Valerie watching this with wide eyes, quickly hides behind her fellow half-vampire. "Thank you Gasper."

Not far from them is the Sitri group, with Saji leading the charge. **"You will burn."** Saji in his black armor, used the blue tentacles to strangle and burn his enemies. Flanking him is Bennia and Tomoe, both knights cutting down any enemy that got to close to the group. Right behind Saji is Sona. Covering Sona is Momo, Reya, Tsubasa and Loup. With Tsubaki and Ruruko, taking up the rear. The two bishops use their demonic powers to attack, while their artificial Sacred Gears act as shields to protect their king. While Loup in his wolf form, used his magic and brute strength to tear apart any of the enemies.

Tsubasa used her artificial Sacred Gear as a battering ram, to bash her enemies to death. Tsubaki with her Mirror Alice Sacred Gear used the Mad Hatter demon, and other monsters she created to aid their group. While Ruruko acted as the rear guard. Sona gave commands to her group, while also using her control of water magic to create massive towers of swirling water. "Let us see how you handle this." Sona pushes her glasses up, as tentacles of water formed from the towers. The tentacles began to swat the enemy toward Saji, or her knights.

"Don't fuck with a waterbender." I mutter slightly in shock… Man their teamwork is off the charts, unlike the rest of us in the Gremory Group. We tend to act on our own, sure we can together towards a common goal but…. Damn. Nothing like Sona and her crew… Hell, Seekvaira is the same as Sona. The heiress of the Agares family and her peerage, are fighting in perfect harmony with one another. Note to self, learn to do this with my future peerage.

"Magnus, focus." Rias calls my attention back to her, as she destroys several evil dragons.

Think about the future later, end of the world happening right now. "Right, sorry. Burning Dragon Claw!" My left-hand plunges straight into one of the Marauder's chest, grabbing what I think is the heart I begin to smirk. "Talk about heart burn… What in the hell…? That's a little out of character." Tossing the organ away, I shake it off and go back to fighting. Pushing further into the horde, Rias and I came across Akeno and her cousin Suzaku. The two of them were fighting in perfect synch with one another, Akeno with her holy lightning and Suzaku with her fire.

"Akeno, combine your attacks with mine!"

"Yes, let us show them our might!"

Suzaku holds up her hand and summons a large fireball, which began to change into a large fiery bird… Wait that is the Vermillion Bird… Suzak-Wait Akeno's cousin shares her name with a bird? Granted it's a legendary bird, and why did my brain just make that connection just now? Screw it. Fight now, think later. The Vermillion Bird and Akeno's Holy Lightning Dragons, charge through the ranks of evil dragons. The combined power of the two Himejima ladies burned, and electrocuted all that got in their way. As they were fighting, something strange happened, gold dragons began to appear on the battlefield. They looked similar to the evil dragons, but they coloring was just gold. They were also glowing brightly… And that glow was shielding our allies, what in the world is happening here….

"Don't worry they are with me!" Asia shouts as she flies up to me and Rias, a pleasant smile on her face.

"I was wondering when they would appear again." Rias puts a hand on her hip with a smirk.

"Wait again…? What did I miss while I was out?" I ask looking between the two girls, I was filled in on some things but apparently not everything.

Rias dismisses her helmet for a moment, and gently pats my shoulder. "I'll tell you everything later, but suffice to say they are Asia's converted evil dragons."

"Mhm, when I awoke to my Balance Breaker they changed due to Fafnir's light." Asia smiles brightly. "Look out!" Raising her hammer high into the air, a golden shield surrounds all of us just as a fireball explodes near us.

"I… Wow, Asia thank you." How come I didn't feel that?

Blushing brightly Asia looks down shyly. "I told you… I would help protect you, didn't I?"

"That you did, alright you two let's get going." Turning around my eyes widen in shock, upon seeing some of the Grendel and Ladon copies. "Right, forgot about those bastards. Rias, Asia, let's take them down-"

"Allow us to handle this Magnus, if you would be so kind." Appearing just above us is Dulio and…. Nero!? Dulio spreads his ten angel wings, a large smile on his face. "Forgive me for being late, but I had some last-minute duties to attend to. Since I'm late, allow me to off a little." As he spoke a bright light began to build around him. "Balance Break!" With a shout the entire sky filled with light, and when it died down… Dulio now had… Twelve wings! Holy crap! He looks like a younger version of Michael like this… Extending his hand Dulio entraps the copies of the evil dragons in several large bubbles, each of the bubbles then filled with… Well name a natural weather disaster, they were in there. Raging fires, lightning storms, blizzards, hail, hurricanes… The only thing missing is an earthquake. Otherwise, Dulio has effectively unleashed God's wrath on the evil dragons. "This is the Balance Breaker of the Zenith Tempest, unlike the ones that I used against the Church Rebels. These ones will unleash a Divine Punishment!"

Nero grins and whispers to me. "He has a really long, long, long name for this but I convinced him not to use it…. Well I guess it's time for me to show off as well. You better watch Magnus!" Nero waves and flies forward, as a dark green aura comes over his body. Barreling through the evil dragons, Nero reminded me of a battering ram. It was like nothing at all could hurt him, it almost reminded me of-

" **Grendel!"**

Of course! I guess that means the Grendel Project was a success then. "Nero are you a dragon now?"

"Well dragon Sacred Gear user." A grin finds it's way on the blonde's face, as he holds out both his arms and in a flash of green light a gauntlet/shield appears. It looks similar to Captain America's from Infinity War, only in Grendel's color scheme and with a silver gem in the center. "I used to be the possessor of the Sturdy Saint, but after combining it with the soul of the Crime Force Dragon. I am now in possession of the Berserker Shield!"

" **That's right punk! Kick these copies of me to the curb. Then kill that shitty bastard Ddraig and Magnus!"**

"Grendel!?/ **Grendel!?"** Ddraig and I shout at the same time.

" **HAHAHAHA! Miss me you pieces of shit?"** The silver gem on Nero's shields begin to glow brightly.

"…. No. To be honest, I kind of wished they just suppressed you."

" **Same."** Ddraig grumbles loudly.

Nero shrugs his shoulders apologetically. "Forgive him please? I have been trying to work with him, but he is quite stuck in his ways I'm afraid."

" **I don't need to change!"** Grendel shouts angrily.

"That's not what our therapist said." Nero chides his partner as he continues to fight.

…..

….

…..

"….. I'm just going to leave this alone, for the sake of whatever is left of sanity."

" **You and me both kid."** Ddraig mutters.

Going back to fighting, I do my best to ignore the duo of Nero and Grendel. As we all fought, I could feel the presence of Apophis and Trihexa. They were getting closer, and closer. Along with something else, there is another dragon nearby. That could be Ryūjin. Hopefully he is alright-Oh I guess he isn't. It didn't take us much longer and we reached Trihexa, standing on top of its head is Apophis. How he isn't being absorbed by Trihexa is beyond me, maybe the Holy Grail is protecting him? The Evil Dragon in human form, is currently strangling a dark-haired man, who is dressed like a samurai. Though his armor looks like it has seen better days, it looked like someone put it through a blender and pressed 'obliterate'.

"Ryūjin, you have grown soft over the years. Even here where your powers should be strongest." Apophis sighs sounding bored. "Centuries ago you were a worthy opponent, back when you still had the title of Dragon King."

Clawing at Apophis's hand desperately, Ryūjin tries to escape. "You-"

"Your not worth killing." With a sigh the Evil Dragon drops Ryūjin, and he begins to look around the battlefield. "Now where is the-Ah there you hatchling." Upon spotting me, a small smile appears on Apophis's face. "I was wondering when you would appear, did you come for me? Or is it perhaps this?" Reaching into his coat, the Evil Dragon pulls out a glowing cup… The Holy Grail! The glow from the Holy Grail began to increase, and in a flash of light the Holy Grail replaced any of the soldiers it lost.

"Hacks! I call hacks!"

Rias with a deadpan stare sighs. "Now you know what we have been dealing with."

"Get the grail!" I shout loudly flying straight for Apophis, I did my best to ignore the urge to stab out Trihexa's eyes. Trihexa lets out a roar as a fireball the size of a dump trunk flies straight toward us. Quickly dodging the attack, I tackle the Eclipse Dragon and the two of us go rolling down Trihexa's back, punching and kicking one another all the way down. As we fought for dominance over the Holy Grail, my friends all attacked Trihexa. "Give me the damn cup!"

"I'm afraid not hatchling, this is mine now and I won't give it up easily." Apophis smacks my hands away, and then with a swift kick to my gut he jumps away.

Grunting in pain, I shake my head and give chase after the Evil Dragon.

"Cross Crisis!" I hear Xenovia shout.

"Wait what!?" A golden cross comes flying out of nowhere and hits Trihexa… Right near Apophis and me. A large explosion rocks the area, knocking me on my ass. "Moop? Moop?" Looking around in confusion, I dismiss my helmet and stick a finger in my ear. Two pairs of arms lift me up, and pull me away from Apophis. Wait why is this happening? We need to get the Holy Grail! Hey why is the lower half of my armor gone? Also why is Trihexa healing? Oh right Holy Grail. Hey where am I going? Oh hello Asia, Rias, Xenovia, Irina… What are you doing here, and why is everything so dizzy?

"Magnus, can you hear now?" Asia asks as she lowers her hands.

"I.. Yeah, thanks Asia… Uh, who pulled me away from Trihexa and Apophis?" I ask in confusion, looking down I quickly replace the bottom half of my armor. "Also why?"

Xenovia looks at my with concern. "Trihexa's body was eating your armor, and it was going to start eating you."

"You need to stay off that thing." Irina pats my shoulder. "Though how is Apophis staying on there?"

"Apophis is using the Holy Grail to keep himself safe, at least that is my guess." Rias

"Right…. Then how do we get the Holy Grail, if we can't even touch" I ask in confusion, things are not looking good. "Plus, any of the enemy we destroy, Apophis just replaces them. What are we supposed to do here?" As if to answer my question, a pillar of light strikes Trihexa and the evil dragon army. The immense holy aura from the pillar is down right terrifying, and extremely familiar.

"What's the matter Magnus, giving up already?"

"The fight has only begun."

Floating down in front of us is Crom Cruach and Cao Cao. "Hey guys, welcome to the party. What brings you both here?"

"I must repay Tannin, and if you or Vali were to die. It would be rather annoying; you both are worthy opponents." Cracking his knuckles, the Evil Dragon's right arm becomes a huge dragon claw. Summoning up a large amount of power and energy, the Evil Dragon sweeps his clawed arm and the mass-produced evil dragons were reduced to ash. "So I will not let you die here." With a smirk Crom Cruach flies forward and begins to fight.

Cao Cao summons his Balance Breaker and grins at me, as he rests his spear on his shoulder. "Indra sent me, but I have my own reasons. I still want to fight you Magnus, so you better stay alive. Oh and just so you know, it isn't just me and Crom Cruach that came." Without another word the wielder of the Holy Spear flies forward, and begins fighting alongside Crom Cruach.

"Everyone look!"

"Yu Long, and look it's Sun Wukong!" Tearing through the ranks of the enemy ranks is the Dragon King Yu Long, with the original Sun Wukong on his back.

"I haven't fought on the front lines in while, this should be quite fun." Standing up the First Gen Sun Wukong jumps off the Dragon King's back, and lands on… Holy crap he has a nimbus! Summoning his staff the first Monkey King applies his touki to his weapon, and begins to kill off any enemy that got too close to him.

"Is it me, or is even worse now in his old age?"

"Definitely worse, we're retired you idiot!"

Fighting alongside the Monkey King is a fat old… Well pig man, and a bearded monk with a skull necklace. The old pig man shot a fireball out of his mouth, while the old monk began to create creatures from the ocean water.

Sun Wukong just laughs at the two. "Don't be like that Wujing, Bajie, didn't you say that you wouldn't be shown up by some youngsters?"

Wait a minute! Those guys are from the Journey to the West! Zhu Bajie and Sha Wujing! Holy crap that's amazing! Talk about reinforcements. Just watching them fight, well you can tell they have been friends and allies for a long time. They were so in synch with one another, they made Sona's group look like ours and that is saying something. As they fought the group continued to banter back and forth.

"I remember that, you wanted to rampage. So stop acting like you didn't." Yu-Long says in a lazy tone, as he shoots a fireball.

"Shut up you useless dragon!" The other two shout angrily.

"Hey Yu-Long look, the prince has come as well." Sun Wukong points with a small grin. "Work harder."

Following the direction the First Gen was pointing in, my eyes widen as a little kid comes onto the battle field. He was dressed like a lotus flower, and was standing on a flying wheel which sprayed flames. In his hand is a long spear, which is also on fire. "Wukong, Wujing, Bajie, Yu-Long, enough is enough. Stop your banter, this is the end of the world. Fight together."

"The Nezha Prince, and the disciples of Xuanzang. Mount Meru's main battle force, Indra must be taking this threat seriously." Rias comments as the forces from Mount Mero began to destroy the mass-produced evil dragons. No kidding, but despite the reinforcements, more and more evil dragons began to appear. Including the copies of Grendel and Ladon. Seriously this enemy spam thing is annoying as hell! Suddenly a familiar presence appears, as a golden armored figure appeared.

"They aren't the only ones, sorry for being late."

"Sairaorg!"

With a grin the heir to the next head of the Great King faction, holds his hand out to me as his peerage rushes forward. "It's good to see you up and about, I was a little worried we would have fight this without you."

"You to man." Gripping his hand with a smile, I shrug my shoulders. "Like I would miss this, good to see you too Simba."

Regulus grumbles at me. **"You never shut up, do you?"**

" **Welcome to my world."**

"Oh shut it you oversized lizard." I grumble.

With a chuckle Sairaorg pats my shoulder, and flies off to go fight. With a battle cry, Sairaorg began to tear through the evil dragons like tissue. Even the clones of Grendel were no match for him and Regulus. Though the Ladon ones were slightly problematic, despite the fact their barriers weren't as strong as the original. They made up for that weakness, by adding layer after layer of barriers. I was about to go after Sairaorg to help him, when something zoomed past us all. Wait that is Vasco! who is using magical circles to fly through the air. In his hand is a replica of Durandal, swinging the sword he cut through the fake Ladon's and the barriers they placed.

"Ah Nipote, good to see you." With a grin the old man, swings his replica of Durandal and cuts a Grendel clone in half. "We had some slight issues, but now we are here to back you up." Snapping his fingers, a large amount of men and women come flying forward. Hey, it's the Church Rebels! Or former rebels I should say. "Magnus, you should get to Rossweisse. She is almost ready; Lint go with Magnus. Xenovia, Irina you follow me." Vasco pats my shoulder with a smile, and goes back to the fighting with Xenovia and Irina following close behind him.

"Yes your Eminence!" Flying toward me with a grin is Lint Sellzen, bowing her head the silver-haired girl puts a hand on her hip. "Hey Magneto!"

"Hey Lintball." Fist bumping the two of us fly toward Rossweisse and my sisters, with Rias and Asia following after us.

"Magnus who is girl, and how and when become friends?" Rias asks with a raised eyebrow.

"How did you two meet?" Asia turns head in confusion as she looks at the two of us.

"Oh, back during the fight with the Rebels." Dodging an incoming attack, I quickly toss a Dragon Blast at some of the enemy. "We hit it off, when we realized we had some stuff in common."

Lint quickly cut the head off a Marauder, and shrugs her shoulders. "Though the nicknames we just came up with, and I have to stay I like them!"

"Oh, that makes sense. Look out!" My blonde girlfriend smacks an evil dragon that got too close to Lint.

"Thanks for that!" Lint smiles happily at the blonde.

"Oh, no problem!"

Rias just shakes her head with a smile, as she turns to look at me. "Let's get going."

"Right!" Fighting through the horde of dragons, we made our way back to Rossweisse and my sisters. The three of them looked exhausted, and bothered by something. "Rossweisse, Megan, Morgan, what's going on? Are we ready to move?"

Rossweisse sighs and wipes her forehead. "We have just finished, but… We need to get close to Trihexa, but-"

"If Apophis senses what we are doing, he may try to interfere. We need to get him off of Trihexa." Megan sighs, her eyes never leaving the various magical circles.

"Magnus can you think of any way we can dislodge him from the beast?" Morgan asks as we make our way back to the front.

"None that I can think of…" Getting Apophis off of Trihexa that won't be an easy task. Even with all our support, the -

"Leave this one to me." Cao Cao says as he appears out of nowhere. "O Spear, the true Holy Spear which pierces through God! Absorb the ambition of the King of Domination sleeping within me, and pierce through the gap of blessing and destruction! Thou, announce the will, and turn into light!" The ring of light around Cao Cao, began to glow so bright, that I forced myself in front of Asia and Rias. This is going to hurt…. Okay ow, ow, ow! That kind of hurts me… Though not as much as I thought, more like a sunburn. Irritating but otherwise not bad. Still though, Cao Cao is releasing Truth Idea! I wonder what will happen. The spear began to glow so brightly that it out shone the sun, all the surrounding evil dragons began to flee from Trihexa. They weren't the only thing, Durandal, Excalibur, Hauteclere… Basically anything holy responded to the power of the spear, including the Holy Grail. The golden cup began to glow so brightly that it began to burn the Evil Dragon.

Crying out in pain, Apophis grips his hand. "The will from the God of the Bible… This will not end well." With a growl, Apophis flees from Trihexa…. Well that worked out pretty well for us.

"Now it is our turn." Rossweisse and my sister close the distance between them and Trihexa, until they were right up next to the monster. "I am stopping you now!" All the magical circles that surrounded the girls, fuse together into one large magical circle that completely surrounds the monster. From within the circle multiple lines come from the barrier, and wrap around the beast of the apocalypse. Trihexa cries in pain as the lines dig themselves into it's body, all the lines summon more magical circles which began to cover the monster's body until it stopped moving. Loud cheering came from the army and DxD. However this isn't over yet, not by a long shot. We need to neutralize the Holy Grail, and take down Apophis… Guess that means Ddraig and me.

Creating a communication magical circle, I contact my favorite half-vampire. "Gasper, you and Valerie go after the Holy Grail."

"Understood, leave it to us Magnus."

"Be careful Magnus."

Dismissing the circle I quickly scan the area to find Apophis. Spotting the Eclipse Dragon heading for a small island, I turn to Rias and Asia with a smile "I'll be back, you guys stay here and help the main force."

"I know you will, just wish you would let us fight with you." Rias frowns at me with her arms crossed.

"You may need backup." Asia says with a determined look.

To be honest… I am very tempted to have them fight alongside me, but… They were needed here; sure we have tons of powerful players. But…. The stupid part of my brain wanted to keep them out of this fight, Apophis is extremely dangerous and all I want to do is protect them. Which I know is a stupid since they can kick my ass, but I'm just an idiot. "If it gets too much for me to handle on my own, I'll call for you guys. Promise." Winking at both of them, I fly toward the island where Apophis landed. "Time to end this fight."


	116. The End Game part 2

**Okay wow it's been a while, sorry about that everyone! However I have returned with the entry, and I hope you guys like it! Now I just want to thank everyone who faved, and followed me and my stories. Seriously you guys have no idea how much it means, it is awesome to know that people love my stuff. Now onto the reviews!**

 **Random Guest: Thank you so much! I will do my best to update them as soon as I can!**

 **Rider126: I am glad you enjoyed it and yeah that would have been awesome... I can't believe I didn't think about it. Oh well, hindsight and all that.**

 **Merendinoemiliano: I hope this next fight is even better then the last, also I'll message you with what I have soon enough.**

 **Michael Guss: I really should have had Magnus comment on that!**

 **Dunedan: Yes sir it is indeed, and it only gets better (I hope) from here. Yep Holy Grail is a cheat item! We are getting to the end, at least the end of this arc.**

 **Kamen Rider W: Hm, interesting. I'll have to consider that, but if it works out you shall see my friend!**

 **Striker56: Well thank you very much :) Also yeah that would be cool if that happened, but I got plans for that! Also things will hit the fan soon enough.**

 **Guest Isa: xD Yeah no need for that, bad things would happen if I developed an ego. Yep Apophis could survive, same with our other Evil Dragon. Also I should have introduced her cousin earlier, that way they could work out there issues. Also I didn't rush, and here is the next chapter! Hopefully the chapter is up to your standards!**

 **Now everyone I am going to get some rest! See you in the next chapter!**

* * *

Following after Apophis, who landed on a small and uninhabited island. I land on a rocky ridge just across from Apophis, the two of us eye the other. The air around us became thick with anticipation, as we both waited for the other to make the first move. After a couple of seconds the Evil Dragon smiles and spreads his arms wide. "So it has finally come to this hatchling, just you and me."

"Don't forget Ddraig."

"I counted him apart of you." Still smiling the dragon in human form, puts his hands into his pockets. "How shall we fight, hm? I would like to see that form you took when you fought Rizevim." Apophis's smile turns into a very twisted grin. "I would very much like to see that power again."

"Hate to disappoint, but I am not using that form again." That power will kill me and if it didn't, I am pretty sure my folks and the girls would. Still… Given how strong Apophis is, I may not have a choice in the matter. Especially if the plan to stop him doesn't work. "However, I do have a little surprise for you. I won't be fighting alone."

"I would rather fight one on one, but you aren't at full strength so go ahead and call someone. Who will it be, one of your mates? The wielder of the holy spear, Yu-Long, or perhaps the one who uses Gram? Crom Cruach perhaps?" Apophis cups his chin in thought, before nodding with a pleased smile. "Yes any of them would do, your true strength comes from others."

"Sorry but I have someone else in mind." Dismissing my armor, rolling up the sleeve on my left arm. I lift my hand into the air showing off a gold bracelet. "I just got to call her first." Closing my eyes and taking a breath, I slowly begin to focus my power into the golden bracelet. The wind, which was barely more than a light breeze, picked up and turned into a billowy gust. As the light from the sun became more intense, almost to the point of becoming blinding. A golden magical circle appears beneath my feet, filled to the brim with Egyptian hieroglyphs. "Almighty protector of the Sun and Sky, please hear my cry. Come forth from the orb light, and bring me victory in this fight! Envelope this place in your glow, and cast your rage upon my foe! Unseal your powers from deep within, so that together we may win! Appear in this humble place, but first I must call your name! Winged Dragon of Ra!" The bracelet around my wrist began to glow so brightly, that I had to look away or I would have gone blind. A wave of heat coursed up and down my arm. Holy crap that's hot! It feels like my entire arm has been dipped in lava!

When the pain and the light died down, a fiery dragon/bird lifts up from the circle. It quickly changes into a blonde woman, wearing a white pantsuit who had a pouty expression on her face. "I told you just to say my name, Mehen! Why did you have to do that Yugioh reference!?"

Scratching my cheek, I just let out a sigh. "Chew me out later? We have a fight to win."

"Wha-Oh yes." Clearing her throat the female dragon turns to face Apophis. "It has been a long time."

Apophis turns his head in confusion, then looks at me with an expression that said 'really'. "What's a glorified song bird going to do?"

Surprisingly Mehen didn't get upset or even depressed. "Mock all you wish, but I have been sent by Lord Ra to help stop you. Magnus enter your armored state now."

"Right." Summoning my crimson armor, I close the distance between Apophis and myself in just a couple of seconds. An inky darkness wraps around my arm, preventing me from punching the Evil Dragon. Oh crap… Apophis kicks me in the stomach, forcing me back onto my rocky ledge. My armor cracked and almost shattered from the hit… Okay… First… Ow. Second… I forgot he controls shadows. With a groan I slowly stand up, and repair my armor. "Note to self, use light-based attacks… Wait where is Mehen?" I look around and I find the guardian of Ra fighting with Apophis, the female dragon has a pair of gold feathered dragon wings behind her. Dual wielding a pair of gold khopeshes, the dragoness attacks Apophis head on. "Well can't let her have all the fun." Calling on my golden lance, I rush to join the fray. Apophis launches shadowy orbs at the two of us, Mehen using her swords cut through them. While my golden lance pierces the orbs headed my way. "Got to close the distance." Spinning around I apply Reflect to my armored boot, and kick an incoming shadow orb. Apophis spins around the attack, shadowy tendrils extend from his fingers and wrap around the orb. The Evil Dragon launches the attack right back at us.

Mehen cuts through the attack with one of her swords, and races toward the Eclipse Dragon."You will pay for your crimes Apophis." Mehen swings her curved swords down in an overhead strike.

"What crimes would that be?" The Eclipse Dragon dodges the attack gracefully, as his shadow races forward and grips Mehen by the legs. His shadow pulls her to the ground, and just as he was about to crush her skull, I pierce his side with my lance. Or I tried to at least. Apophis stops attacking Mehen, and nimbly flips over me, and kicks me onto Mehen. "You will have to be faster then that hatchling."

Climbing off the dragoness with a grunt, I help Mehen back to her feet with a frown. "He is toying with us."

"Yes he is." Mehen dismisses one of her weapons, and extends her hand a golden magical circle forming in front of her. "I'll stick to long range, also watch out for his shadow. If he wishes it he can cause it to act on it's own."

"Good to know." Rushing Apophis I try to hit the dragon, but his shadow flies up and punches me in the face. Grunting I shake my head, I extend my left hand and pour the power of light into my hand. Punching the Evil Dragon in the stomach, I grip the collar of his shirt with my other hand and headbutt the dragon. **"Penetrate!"** Letting go of the dragon I aim a well-placed kick into his stomach. **"Reflect!"**

"Ah!" Apophis falls back in pain, and slowly stands back up. Briefly he touches his forehead, a small amount of blood drips from his head, and covers his hand. "Not bad hatchling, even if you aren't at full strength. Not bad." As if sensing something amiss, Apophis jumps away as a pillar of fire appears right where he was standing. The fiery pillar begins to chase after the Evil Dragon, scorching the uninhabited island. "Still as reckless as ever Mehen, if you can't hit it outright you just burn everything in sight."

"Shut up!" The Winged Dragon of Ra shouts angrily, as the fiery pillar glows brighter and becomes hotter. The heat is so intense the rocks began to melt, and the sand turned to glass. Despite the massive amount of power she was letting off, Apophis didn't seem fazed at all.

"Light begets darkness." The Evil Dragon claps his together, and his shadow expands outward, growing larger and larger. A shadowy cobra wraps around the pillar of fiery light, and it begins to consume it.

Mehen creates a gold magical circle beneath her. "Begin the ritual, I'll prepare my part." Closing her eyes the dragoness begins to chant.

"Right." Without another word I rush the Eclipse Dragon, swinging my lance toward his legs.

Raising an eyebrow, the Evil Dragon jumps away from my attack and fires a blast of shadowy energy toward me. "I wonder what kind of ritual you two have planned."

" **Reflect!"** Redirecting the attack back, I toss the lance at Apophis. The Evil Dragon dodges both attacks, but I hit him with a left cross. My fist connects with Apophis face causing the Evil Dragon to spin around from the blow, Apophis centers himself and punches me in the face. The force of his attack shatters my helmet, as I staggered and tried to recover, Apophis summons an orb of darkness and presses into my chest. The darkness sinks into my armor and begins to eat at it. Gripping the top of my armor, I rip it off and throw the infected metal at Apophis. Quickly replacing the armor, I summon my lance once more and begin to boost it's power. **"Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!"** Tossing the lance again, Apophis rolls his eyes and dodges once again.

"Try something new-"

"I'm going to!" I dismiss my helmet, and spit on top of Apophis's head, weirding the dragon out.

"Really?" Apophis touches the top of his eyes, his eyes widening slightly in surprise. "No-"

Not wasting anytime I pull my left foot back, and kick the dragon in the crotch. "Roshambo!" Calling upon my lance, I jab Apophis in the side and quickly jump away. "Mehen now!"

The dragoness looks up and says one word. " **Bind!** " Gold chain/ropes made of fire pour from the circle, and wrap around Apophis's neck, wrists, ankles and waist. Forcing the Evil Dragon down to his knees, the bindings dig into the ground, keeping the Evil Dragon bound. "Magnus finish the ritual."

Nodding, I summon my sword of light and hold it in front of me. **"Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!"**

Stabbing Apophis in the stomach I twist the blade, pouring dragon fire down the sword and into Apophis. "Now… Burn!" Apophis's body combusts, and his body goes limb. "We-We did it?" Holy crap… I didn't think this would work. "Mehen we-"

"Magnus look out!"

Eyes widening in surprise, I take to the air as the ground beneath my feet turned black. Multiple shadowy spears appear right where I was standing, along with a sharp tooth smirk. The shadow spears sink back into the inky darkness, which rises up and reforms itself into Apophis. "What!? How… That isn't it…"

Cracking his neck the Evil Dragon lets out a low groan. "The Binding of Chaos? It was a good attempt hatchling." Apophis turns his attention to Mehen, raising an eyebrow the Evil Dragon crosses his arms. "Was this your idea? Or Ra's? Either way even with the power of the Red Dragon Emperor, it would have never been enough."

"How much stronger have you become Apophis?" Mehen asks in shock.

Chuckling the Evil Dragon ignores the dragoness, and turns back to me with a smile of approval. "I must admit you surprised me hatchling, you truly deserve the title of Red Dragon Emperor. Even if you haven't managed to seriously harm me, or given the fact you aren't at full power."

"Uh, thanks I think." I rub my head in confusion, what is going on? I thought we were fighting.

With a chuckle Apophis looks up at the sky. "Even in your weakened state, if you had landed a devastating blow I doubt I would survive long. Just the thought of it is exciting, isn't it? Much like Crom Cruach, I quite enjoy battling strong opponents. Which is why I'm interested in the worlds beyond the Dimensional Gap. I relish the chance to challenge stronger fighters." Smiling the Evil Dragon gestures at me. "You are the same, aren't you? Don't you wish to see what is beyond? To fight strong opponents?"

Looking down in thought, I slowly begin to nod my head. I am curious to see what lies beyond the Gap, and it would be kind of fun to fight some strong opponents. It would be one hell of an adventure that's for sure. However… "Your right, I'm curious about what lays beyond but… I'm not going to try and destroy the world just to get there." Plus a friend of mine is in the Gap. Great Red, he helped save my life and even gave me a new body. There is no way I am going to do anything that would disturb him, he wants to live in peace, and I respect that.

Apophis smiles thinly and nods. "Very well, then let us finish this hatchling." Shadowy tendrils protruded from his skin, as a slit appears in his forehead. Slowly it opens revealing a silver eye with a spilt pupil. The Evil Dragon's dark skin began to rumble and shake, as if something inside of him was just fighting to get out.

"Magnus! Stop him now, he is trying to enter his true form!" Mehen summons a large ball of fire, and throws it at the Eclipse Dragon. The fireball never made it as it was stopped by a wall of darkness.

His true form!? If it's anything like Crom Cruach… Not good! Flying toward the dragon, I try to punch him, but everything went dark. I quickly catch myself and reach out with my senses… What the heck is going on!? It's like… He is everywhere… That's not possible… Right?

" **Magnus you need to be careful, Apophis's power is similar to Balor's and Dracul. Only more intense. This darkness will consume you if you aren't careful."**

"Thanks for the warning partner, Mehen you alright?"

"Yes, but this isn't good. Apophis has pulled us into his own world." The Dragon of Ra says with a worried tone. "He is the snake of Primordial Chaos; thus he controls the Primordial Waters of darkness." The dragoness looks around with a frown, as the island began to shake. "It's too late…" The surrounding darkness begins to lift above us, blocking out the entire sun. Except for a thin halo of light, which served as the only source of light around the island. "Magnus look up."

"Look-Holy crap!" My eyes went wide, stretching out for over three hundred feet is a dark dragon… The creature didn't hover so much as float in the air, much like a snake in water. Its serpentine like body had silver gems embedded in its black scales. The gems all had a silvery glow, which was the same color as its three eyes. So this is his true form… It's pretty frightening, and I am not talking about his appearance. His power in this form… I can feel all of it, and it is staggering. The ominous feeling made my heart sink in fear, how in the world am I going to beat this guy? I… I… This isn't good… I don't think my Celestial power will be enough for this fight, in fact the only thing that could do the trick is… The power of Ophis and Great Red, that could give me the edge, but that power would literally kill me.

 **I don't think you can win this fight. He is close to Crom Cruach's level now, partner you need to leave!**

"Magnus leave this place, I'll handle him." Mehen places a hand on my shoulder, a worried frown on her face the Dragon of Ra walks toward Apophis. A fiery gold aura surrounds the dragoness, causing her to glow brightly. The fiery aura expanded outward, becoming more intense as the dragoness grew and changed. Lifting into the air in a fireball, the woman was replaced with golden dragon, wreathed in flames so hot and bright I thought she had become the sun. The dragoness was completely different from the Evil Dragon floating in front of her, while Apophis is more like a Eastern Dragon, Mehen is more like a traditional Western Dragon. Apophis reminded me of a snake, with his movements, while Mehen is like a bird of prey. Especially in the wing department. Her wings were a mix of a dragon a bird. All and all… She looked pretty damn similar to the Winged Dragon of Ra from Yugioh, only… Real! While not as big as Apophis, her presence was no less impressive.

Huh… The Sun and the Eclipse. Light and Darkness. Two dragons that balance one another out…. Kind of like Ddraig and Albion.

 **Please don't compare us, now do as the Giant Chicken Dragon said and GET OUT!**

I really didn't want to run, but at this point… I may not have a choice, no matter how much I hate it. "R-Right…"

"I'm afraid you can't leave hatchling." His mouth didn't move… How did he do that? I mean I physically heard him say something, it wasn't in my head… Is he a ventriloquist?

Mehen's red eyes scan the area. "A barrier formed from your own darkness. Clever."

"A barrier? I can break through that with Penetrate-"

" **No you can't partner; his power will eat away at you until nothing remains. We only have one choice left before us, and that is to fight!"** Ddraig lets out a roar, which shook me to my core.

Taking a deep breath, I slowly nod. There is no escape, it is do or die time. "Right." Looking up at Mehen, the dragoness and I share a look. "Let's do this." The Crimson Emperor won't be enough, but since I can't use the Dragon God power… I will need to use something else. "I who shall awaken, I am the one who has mastered the paths of Domination and Supremacy, and left them both behind! I am empowered by the Infinite; I am a part of the Dream! I will soar beyond the heavens and become the Celestial Dragon, and I will reign my fiery wrath upon you! Celestial Dragon Drive!" As my crimson armor changed to black and gold, I charge toward the Eclipse Dragon with Mehen.

"So you still refuse to use the Dragon God power. Very well, then I must force you." Apophis nods his massive head; his three silver eyes begin to glow as the shadowy waters begin to rise up.

Avoiding the dark waters, I summon my spear and engulf the tip in golden fire. **"Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!/Penetrate!"** My spear logged itself in the scaly hide of Apophis… Or so I thought. A black watery whip wraps around the spear point, the golden flames were extinguished. The whip begins to shake wildly, and pulls the spear from my grip. The whip tosses my weapon away, and starts to chase after me. "Great…" Flying around the massive whip, I decided to back off and stick with ranged attacks. Mehen flew ahead of me with her bottom legs outstretched in front of her like a bird of prey. Her golden claws sink into the Apophis's massive snout, dark green blood pours from the Eclipse Dragon's snout. Roaring in pain, Apophis tries to shake Mehen free with his shadowy water whips. However the golden dragon combusts, the flames her body emits burnt away the dark waters.

"Magnus attack the crystals!"

Wait the crystals… Is she talking about the stuff on his back? As Mehen took Apophis head on, I flew high above the Eclipse Dragon… Those crystals on his back, they seem to be absorbing the light from the sun… Does that mean they could be… One way to find out. "Take this Celestial Fire!" Throwing a gold ball of flame at one of the massive protrusions, my eyes widen in shock at the sight. The crystal absorbed my attack. "Is this where he gets his extra strength…?" He can absorb energy and light…. This may explain why he flies so high… "Okay then… She said attack the crystals, then I'll attack the crystals." Kind of an obvious weak spot why didn't any one-Holy crap! I tried to punch one of the crystals, and it felt like my hand broke. Now I get why no one tries attacking these things, they are harder than titanium. An ear shattering roar echoes in my ears. "What the hell is that?" I watch as Apophis shakes Mehen off his face, and cranes his neck to stare at me.

"Hatchling." He growls angrily as his three eyes begin to glow brightly. Apophis opens his mouth, and a stream of blue flames fire escape from his mouth. I avoided becoming barbequed Magnus by flying straight up, re-summoning my spear I toss the weapon straight at the Evil Dragon's scarred snout. With a surprising amount of agility, Apophis avoids the spear and snaps his jaws on top of me.

Quickly I lift my arms up to keep myself from being swallowed. "Gah!" Crying out in pain I drop my right arm; I begin to Boost my power to compensate for the lack of my right arm. Otherwise this bastard was going to eat me! **"Penetrate!"** Flying straight up and phasing through the Evil Dragon's mouth, and landing on top of Apophis's snout. I prepared another attack, but my armor suddenly vanishes. "What-"

 **You used up too much power kid, you weren't fully recovered, and the constant fighting hasn't helped.**

"Fuck…" Extending my left hand I summon the Boosted Gear. "Blade!"

" **Ascalon!"**

Rushing forward I stab the Evil Dragon in his middle eye, green blood coats the silver blade as Apophis roars in pain. The Evil Dragon thrashes back and forth, as he tried to dislodge me. "WAHH!" I try to pull Ascalon free, but the blade is stuck in his socket. Putting my foot on his eye ridge, I try to pull the sword free, but it wouldn't budge. Ddraig can we use Penetrate again?

 **No dice Magnus, your lucky to be even standing with what little energy you have left.**

Shadowy whips begin to raise up around Apophis's face. "Fuc-" I never finished the sentence as something gold rushes forward, and carries me off the Evil Dragon. "What the hell was-Mehen!? You got some good timing."

The golden dragoness nods at me. "I'm glad your alright Magnus, but I'm afraid your-"

"What are you talking-" Ascalon is… It's broken. I guess when Mehen rescued me, the sword snapped in half. "-It's alright… Thanks for the save." Forcing the broken blade back into my gauntlet, I let out a sigh and look back toward Apophis. Ddraig is Ascalon still useable? Can the blade be saved?

 **The core of the sword is intact, so its power is still useable. The actual blade itself will need be remade.**

I nod my head at Ddraig's words and look up at the dragoness. "Mehen, please tell me you have some sort of secret weapon."

"The ritual should have stopped him in his tracks." The dragoness shakes her head. "Without that binding, or the power of a dragon slaying weapon. Only god level strength can take him down now."

God level strength… Wait I still have… THAT! Reaching into my jacket pocket, my hand closes around a small vial. "I may have something, but it could kill us both if we touch it. Get me in close." The dragoness gives me a curious look, but nods in agreement and with a roar Mehen flies toward the Eclipse Dragon. "Get close to his head!"

Apophis lets out a roar. "I do not know what you are planning, but this will end now hatchling!" A tsunami size wave raises up before us, the wall of rushing dark water races toward us. Mehen covers her entire body in flames. Covering me with her claws, the dragoness pushes forward with a growl. A massive steam cloud fills the air, the steam seeps in between Mehen's clawed fingers. Coughing I cover my eyes and mouth. The dark water is poison-Wait what is that wet… Holy crap she is bleeding! Blood trickled down Mehen's clawed hands and on top of me. At this rate, I won't even get a chance to use what Yasaka gave me. Because Mehen and I will both die. With a roar of pain Mehen's body bursts into flames, the dragoness pushes deeper into the wave of water. However this won't last much longer, her flames are beginning to flatter.

"We have to have it again Ddraig, we have to use the power of Ophis and Great Red once more."

 **You'll die kid, even if you were at one hundred percent you couldn't handle the power.**

"Don't really have a choice Ddraig." Closing my eyes, I begin to focus on the gate way. The massive gate appears within my mind, and without any hesitation it opens. As I open my eyes, I look toward the Boosted Gear and found it is now the Infinite Gear. "Mehen I'll take it from here, back off now."

" **D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D!"**

Flying out of the dragoness's claws and surrounding myself with Ophis's power. I blast through the primordial wall of water, heading straight for the Eclipse Dragon. Upon seeing me the Evil Dragon's remaining two eyes lit up. With a satisfied roar the Eclipse Dragon flies straight toward me, his mouth filling with blue flames. A fifty-foot-long tongue of fire, shoots from the dragon's mouth. **"Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide! Divide!"** Spinning around the fire and dividing the power, I absorbed the energy from the attack and transferred straight into my hand. "Take this!" My fist collides with the Evil Dragon's snout, as Apophis roars in pain I reach into my jacket and pull out a small vial. "Time to end this." Flying straight towards Apophis's third eye, I start to pull the cork as Apophis gaze focuses on the vial.

"I see… The poison of Samael, that is your move hatchling? Very well let us end this fight." Apophis snarls as hundreds of shadowy whips streak toward me. One of the whips wraps around my arm, and a bright yellow magical circle appears.

"AGGGHHH!" I begin to writhe in pain, as electricity coursed through my body. The pain combined with the electricity, caused the vial to fall from my hand. **"Penetrate!"** Pulling myself free from the whip, I race toward the blood of Samael. Not the trump card, not the card, not the trump card! As I raced toward the vial of blood, I had to fight through various different whips. Each one lined with various magical circles. Ice, shadow, lightning, light, acid, among various others magical effects, began to freeze, burn, shock, and eat away at my clothing and body. "No, no, no, no!" The vial fell into the shadowy waters below… Fucking hell!

 **Magnus don't!**

"We need that vial!" Diving straight into the shadowy waters, I swam as fast I could heading straight for blood of Samael. As I powered through the black waters, I could feel whatever was left of my strength start to leave me. The shadowy waters slowly ate away at my body, as my vison began to blur, and head began to swim… Hard… To… Think… Must… Get… Vial…. Got it! **"D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D!"** Rocking straight up, I greedily sucked in air the moment I broke through the surface. "Okay… Note to self… Don't, ever do that again." Panting heavily as I shook myself dry, I look up at Apophis with a glare. I needed to end this before I pass out… Which may be in a few minutes. Soaring straight to the Eclipse Dragon, I began boosting my power as Apophis's shadowy whips headed straight for me.

" **D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D!"**

"Ouroboros Blast!" Twin black snakes wrap around my out stretched right hand, as a black/purple magical circle forms around my open palm. Black/purple energy blows away the shadowy water whips, and slams into Apophis's underbelly. As the snake like dragon howls in pain, I made my way to the top of his back. Extending my right hand I summon the golden blade, only to find the weapon the is jagged and broken in places. **"Penetrate!"** The sword cuts through the large crystals on Apophis's back, despite its broken appearance the power of sword. Apophis tries to shake me from my perch on his back, but I quickly stab my sword into the dragon's scales. **"Penetrate!"** Pushing the sword deeper into Apophis's body, I pull the cork out of the vial and quickly as I can I pour some of the contents out into the wound. Apophis's entire body goes completely and unnaturally still, as blood and foam bubbled from the open wound.

That is when it happened.

An ear shattering sound echoes through the area, as different parts of Apophis's body began to erupt with blood. Quickly capping the vial in my hand, I flew off of his body just as it began to convulse. The shadowy area began to vanish as Apophis fell from the sky. The Evil Dragon crashes onto the small island, with most of his body hanging in the water. Panting heavily I land on the small island, not far from Apophis's face. Dropping the power of Ophis, I fall onto my knees, doing my best impression of a panting dog. Everything hurts… My arms, legs, torso, hands… Even my hair hurts, and I am not even sure how that is possible.

Apophis stares at me, and despite the pain he was in the Evil Dragon smiles. "You did well hatchling-No, Magnus. You did well-" Coughing the dragon closes his eyes, as his body shakes with pain. "It wasn't an outright victory, but given the circumstances it is understandable." Green blood slowly poured down his body, covering the ground. "To die fighting with a hero… " A satisfied smile found it's way onto Apophis's snout. "You have granted me my greatest wish, thank you."

"Uh… Your welcome?" This is very confusing on so many levels.

Seeing the confusion on my face, the Evil Dragon lets out a pain chuckle. "Evil Dragons must be defeated by a hero, that is way of things. I cannot speak for the others, but I desired it the most. Ra no matter how powerful is no hero. When I was brought back to life by the Holy Grail, I swore to myself that I would find a hero to defeat me this time." With a satisfied sigh the Evil Dragon closes his eyes. "I just wish we could fight again."

"… We can." Reaching into my jacket, I pull out the orb Koneko gave me. "We can seal you inside of this, much like Grendel you could become a Sacred Gear."

Apophis eyes open and he stares down at the orb, and then back at me. "Why would you offer me this chance? I have tried to destroy this world, all for the purpose of fighting to the death with a hero." The Eclipse Dragon's tone was curious, why does this feel like it is a test?

"Part of this is a punishment. You won't have a physical body anymore; you will be forced to work together with a human. Or human hybrid. You have done a lot of horrible thing, that's true but… I don't think your evil. Not like Grendel or Rizevim. You just want to fight." The guy is like Crom Cruach and Vali, they enjoy fighting. "The human part me needed to end this fight right away. Plus… Call it selfish but… I want to fight you again… Only when I am at full power, the dragon half…. It's disgusted at using Samael's blood… So… I want us to fight again. Only in a fair fight."

Apophis doesn't say anything for a minute, and I was a little afraid he would reject the offer. Suddenly the Eclipse Dragon began to laugh. "I see… Very well. Seal me inside of the orb."

"Wait…. For real!?" I couldn't believe it… He really accepted the offer.

"A chance to fight you and Ddraig again, with a partner of my own… Sounds promising." Apophis closes his two eyes, his breathing becoming even more haggard. "Do it quickly."

Right! Now what did Koneko say again? Shit she didn't even tell me how to activate it… Do I just… Press it against his-Oh it's work! The Eclipse Dragon's body began to glow brightly, and suddenly the greenish/blue orb changes and becomes black with three silver dots. "Apophis, you in there?"

" **This is quite strange; I think it will take me time to get used to this. I have both infinite and finite space."** The Eclipse Dragon rumbles from within the orb.

" **You'll get used to it. Trust me."** Ddraig assures his fellow dragon.

Falling onto my ass I let out a groan. "… I kind of wish I had some phoenix tears…Wait a second I do!" How could I forget? Reaching into my pants pocket, I pull out a small vial. "Ravel you beautiful bird, I really owe you for this." Pulling the cork a take a small sip from the vial. I could feel the wounds from my fight lessen, I would have used all of it but… I'm not the only one who needs this. "Mehen, come here and I got some phoenix tears-Never mind" The golden dragon had reverted to her human form, and was healing her own wounds… With sunlight.

"There are some benefits to serving the sun god." She says with a small smile. "While useful, it does take direct sunlight and time. Go ahead and finish using your tears."

With a nod I finish off the tears, breathing a sigh of relief I lay down and slowly close my eyes. "Ddraig… How bad is the damage caused by Ophis's power?"

" **It could be worse; your body isn't breaking down like before. In fact it isn't killing you at all. Your body seems to be adapting… However I wouldn't press your luck. Forcefully venting power like that is dangerous."**

"Got it partner…" I can think about all that later… Right now… I need a nap. "Zzz…"

"Magnus, I hate to interrupt your nap, but this is still a battlefield."

With a groan I slowly open my eyes, and hold a hand up to the dragoness. "Help me up?"

The dragoness takes my out stretched hand, and slowly helps me to my feet. "There you go. Now we should re-group with the rest of DxD."

"Right… I-" Before I could finish my sentence a chill ran up my spine, any sense of exhaustion left my body. As it was replaced by pure abject terror. "Mehen, Ddraig… You feel that don't you?" Something horrifying is headed our way, something that should be sealed…

"That shouldn't be possible… Can it?" Mehen looks around in a panic, confusion in her eyes. "Why would it come here-Unless…"

" **You came to the same conclusion that I did. It came because of him."**

A distorted ripping sound echoes in my ears, as a white light appears before us. "Grgh…" Covering my eyes with a grunt of pain, I fall to my knees as the light slowly begins to dissipate. "What in the world-" The bright light slowly took the form of a luminous creature…. It had the form of a human, but no distinguishing features. Expect for ten horns…. So I guess it was humanish? All I know is that this creature, whatever it is… It feels just like Trihexa…. "Ddraig what is this thing?"

" **It's Trihexa's consciousness, I'm not sure how but it split from it's body."**

"It can do that!? Why is it here? What does it want?"

" **Because of you kid, when you used the power of Ophis it must have sensed you."**

Mehen nods and helps me up, as she creates a magical circle beneath us both. "We don't know what it wants with you, but it would be good to get out of here."

"I… Right." Yeah that would be best, despite the fact Trihexa's consciousness doesn't have eyes. I feel like it is staring at me. Which is incredibly creepy, it's stare is… Well curious, it isn't what I expected given the ominous feeling it gave off. "Let's get out of here-Huh? Why'd you leave me?" The golden dragoness vanishes in a flash of light, leaving alone with Trihexa and Apophis, his corpse and Ddraig. "Uh… Guys… Any clue what's going on?"

" **I believe Trihexa strengthened my failing barrier, it may have allowed Mehen to escape."**

" **Because it isn't interested in her."**

"Great… So…" I turn to look at Trihexa's consciences and raise an eyebrow. "Want to play twenty questions?" The consciences just stares at me silently, it was like it was trying to figure me out. This is extremely weird. Seriously what does it want from me? It doesn't seem capable of speech… This is really, really, really odd. As I tried to figure out this thing, a magical circle appears right next to me, this one has the crest of Lucifer… Okay, only two people have that. Vali, or-"Sirzechs!?"

With a smile my future brother-in-law waves at me. "Hello Magnus. Good to see you."

"Hey big bro… Uh… Not that it isn't good to see you, but what are you doing here? Also how did you get here?" There is a barrier and I am pretty sure it hasn't fallen, has it?

 **No it hasn't.**

Thank you Ddraig. If the barrier hasn't fallen, then does that mean he muscled his way into here?

The Devil King looks at Trihexa's consciousness and raises an eyebrow. "So that is what it's body spat out." Sirzechs shakes his head, and turns his attention back on me. "I originally came to backup the allied forces of Japan, but when Trihexa ejected an orb of light. I decided to follow it, and low and behold it led me here. This is the core of Trihexa, correct? When it came this way, all your friends tried to get past the barrier. Especially Mehen, she seems awfully upset about leaving you behind." The Devil King shrugs his shoulders, and turns to face me. "Only those of us with superior powers, and with our full strength were able to get past the barrier. Since only I was able to make it, I guess it is just us."

"So.. You here to spring me?"

"At first yes, but if this is Trihexa's consciousness then we could end this right now." Sirzechs turns his attention back to Trihexa's core, as the ground slowly begins to shake. "Now I have a question for you Magnus." The Devil King removes his long cape, and overly pointy shoulder guard. A blackish/red aura surrounds Sirzechs body, as a wild grin finds it's way onto his face. Slowly the blackish/red aura overcomes his entire body, leaving only… The aura in the shape of a man, with a crimson glow around his body. "Would you like to fight side by side with me?" Sirzechs holds his hand out to me.

 **So this is true form… Amazing, he is quite the monster.**

No kidding, seriously I can see why he could take on Hades but that isn't important right now. Because we have an opportunity to end this.. .We could wipe out Trihexa once and for all… This could be extremely useful, but at the same time… I look at the core in confusion. It doesn't seem hostile, but that… Ominous feeling that it's giving off… Shaking my head, I look at Sirzechs and take his hand with a grin. "A chance to fight with the Devil King, my future brother in law, Sirzechs? How can I say no?"

"I'm glad to hear it. Now here-" The Super Devil holds out his other hand, and a magical circle appears. "-You look a little low on power, you may want to take this."

The moment I touched the circle, I felt a jolt of electricity go through my brain. "What in the world is that!?" Any sense of exhaustion I felt was gone, also… I feel… Energized… Like I am back at one hundred percent.

"A little spell of my own invention." Sirzechs places a hand on my shoulder, a serious expression on his face. "There is something you need to know; the spell pushes your exhaustion to the back of your mind. While increasing the flow, and production of adrenaline throughout your body. If you push yourself too hard, well when the spell ends it won't be good."

"Thanks for the warning, I'll try to watch myself." I turn to look at Trihexa's core, as my crimson armor appearing around me. "Want me to lead the way?"

"Allow me to be the point man." Sirzechs vanishes from sight, leaving not a trace of his presence. Trihexa's core suddenly flies backward, and falls into the ocean. The core was suddenly ingulfed in a black aura, and it's body was consumed by the power of destruction. Wait… That was it!? Holy crap… I knew Sirzechs was powerful, but this… It's insane! He really earned the title of Super Devi. As much as I hated to even compare the two, Sirzechs like Rizevim in this regard. Their powers are beyond comprehension. While Rizevim was Corruption of the highest order, Sirzechs is Destruction. Living, breathing, walking, talking destruction. Though what is surprising is his level of control, he could have killed me with just a hand shake. Rizevim had no control over his power, unlike Sirzechs.

 **He truly is a Monster; his power surpasses that of the original Lucifer.**

"No kidding…" Yeah… Ddraig is right, this guy is a monster! Glad he is on my side. "Sirzechs that was-Oh you got to be kidding me!" A ray of light appeared where Trihexa's core was, and it quickly reformed. Six wings spread from the core's back, each one belonging to a different creature. Flying forward, I slug Trihexa across the face. Sending the monster into a ball of pure destruction, a smoking hole appears in its chest. However the fatal blow heals over instantly. "We are going to be here all day." Chasing after the core, I fired off several magical attacks. Doing my best to lead it into one of Sirzechs's attacks. It didn't matter in the end though, because the damn thing kept healing itself. It was damn irritating! Anytime Sirzechs and I thought we gained some headway; we found all our hard work undone in an instant. To make it worse, Trihexa's core hit harder then even Rizevim or Apophis, and it began to adapt to our attacks. Which forced Sirzechs and I to both up the ante, but then the cycle would start all over again.

Panting heavily, I look around in shock. Our battle consumed half of the island… Yikes. "Sirzechs, tell me… Do you have any surprises in store? Because I'm ruining out of ideas here…"

"I have a couple. Ddraig have you assimilated the power of the Evil Pieces yet?" The Devil King asks.

" **Some. Not enough to turn him into a devil, not for years."**

"Enough for a quick power boost?"

"… **. Yes, I think so."**

"Good enough." The Beast of Destruction holds out his hand, and a magical circle appears and from it a sheet of paper. "Take this."

"Uh… Okay." Taking the piece of paper, I raise an eyebrow and look it over quickly. The writing is in the Devil language, and from what I can tell its about a promotion. "I don't get it-"

" **I do kid, just activate the power. I'll take care of the rest."**

With a nod I focus my energy onto the paper, and suddenly a wave of power races through my veins. "Holy-" Correction… Demonic Crap. Now I understand! I get to promote! "Ddraig let's do this!"

" **Crimson Promotion: Behemoth!"**

I suddenly felt like I could take a hit from anyone, or anything. "Guess the Behemoth is my Rook form… Never mind that! Let's do this!" Rocketing forward I slam into the Trihexa's core, which was for some reason just watching all of this go down. The moment I slammed into core; the battle resumed. Trihexa's core flew straight into the barrier, a massive crater in its chest. Okay now or never, we need to hit this thing with all we got! "Sirzechs now!"

" **Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!"**

"Longinus….. "

"Ruin of…."

"Smasher!/Extinction!"

Our two attacks race forward and strike the core, which began to push back against our combined assault. Grunting heavily I began to Boost my power, forcing as much energy as I could out of my gem and into the Beast of the Apocalypse. Sirzechs created thousands of magical circles, pelting the monster with as much magic as he could. Trihexa's core began to slowly fall apart until nothing remained. Ending our attacks, my future brother in law and I share a look. Did we really do it this time? Each time we thought we beat the monster, it kept coming back. No matter how unlikely it seemed. Yet as the seconds turned to minutes, we began to grow hopeful.

"Is it over…?" Shakily I dismiss my helmet and begin to laugh.

Sirzechs begins to laugh as his true form vanishes. "I think so… I think Azazel will be happy to know that we won't-" Sirzechs stops speaking, as his true form appears once more. Holding out his hand the Devil King creates a sphere of destruction.

"Wait-Shit!" Attached to my arm is a pulsating, glowing piece of flesh. Tearing the armor off, I throw it toward Sirzechs. The Devil King throws the attack at my dislodged armor, but Trihexa reformed itself and the attack only mildly harmed the monster. Trihexa's core heals itself and flies away from us…. Wait where is it going? Why is it going to Apophis's corpse? The core flew straight into the body of the dead and decaying dragon, and suddenly it began to rise with new life. "Crap baskets…."

Sirzechs rolls his eyes with a groan. "I'm getting too old for this."

Replacing the armor on my arm, I summon my helmet back and fly toward the possessed corpse. Light protrusions spread the corpse like worms, and struck out toward us. Ducking and weaving, I try to make my way to the possessed corpse. Summoning several red orbs of draconic, I toss them at a few of the tentacles but even more wrap around my armor. Crying out in pain, I rip of the tentacles but more take their place. **"Penetrate!"** Phasing through the tentacles, I look at my gauntlet with a frown. "Ddraig I think it's time we switch things up."

" **You got it partner. Promotion Switch: Ziz!"**

My body suddenly feels lighter, extremely light. Okay this is must be the Knight! Not sure why Ddraig is naming them after the Beasts from the book of Job, but I am not going to question it! Zooming around the tentacles, I head straight for the mouth. If I get inside the body, I can make my way toward the core…. And… Attempt to destroy it, but at this point I am not even sure if we can. If that thing could take a blast from my Longinus Smasher, and the Ruin of Extinction… What could we even do-Shit! Ducking underneath a barbed tentacle, I summon up a wall of flame just as another smacks into my face.

* * *

"Magnus! Come on wake up!"

"Gah!" Gasping for breath for breath, I look around in a panic. Everything is kind of fuzzy… Oh hey Sirzechs, why are standing over me? "What happened?"

Sirzechs smiles at me, a relieved look in his eyes. "Thought I lost you there for a second."

"What happened?" I rub my eyes and slowly look around; I seem to be crater with Sirzechs standing over me. A large dome formed from the power of destruction, keeping us safe from Trihexa's attacks.

"Trihexa smacked you pretty hard, and you landed in what was left of the island." The Devil King explains as he helps me sit up. "Luckily your armor protected you, and you only blacked out for a couple of seconds."

Shaking my head, I look down with a frown. "Guess the fall destroyed my armor. Alright, let's get back-"

"I'm sorry but no Magnus." Sirzechs pushes me back down, as I started to stand up. "I'll take it from here, my spell is going to run out soon. My peerage will be arriving soon, and they will get you out. Till then sit tight, the shield I cast will keep you safe. It was fun fighting alongside you little brother." With a smile, my future-brother in law flies toward the possessed corpse of Apophis.

Panting heavily I wipe my forehead. "We got to help him."

" **Partner you are stretched to your limits; I suggest you do as he says and sit tight."**

He's right and I can feel it. My bones feel like they are about to shatter, my muscles feel like they are melting, and my heart feels like a humming bird on a caffeine bender. Everything is extremely fuzzy, but… "I can't… You know that."

" **I know Magnus, that is why you are my favorite wielder and my friend."**

"Thanks Ddraig, your my friend as well." With a weary smile, I turn my eyes back up to the fight with Trihexa. "We need to use the power of Ophis again, but I don't think it-"

" _Magnus!"_

"Huh?" Looking around in confusion, I try to spot the speaker when suddenly an ethereal image of Ophis and Lilith appear in front of me. "No way… How… Why… I have so many questions…"

Ophis looks up at me and slowly turns her head. _"Use our power Magnus."_

" _Yes use it."_ Lilith mirrors Ophis in a very creepy way.

"I… I… I… " I want to help Sirzechs, but I made a promise to everyone-

" _Don't become a mass of power."_

" _Form the mass of power like armor."_

Wait… Like… Armor… Like my Scale-Mail… Kuroka told me not to become a mass of power, way, way, way back when… Yet when I forcefully vent the power of Ophis and Great Red, that is what I become. I look down at my left hand, and summon the Boosted Gear. My Sacred Gear changes into the Infinite Gear, form the mass of power into armor…. "How do I do it?" Will the power respond to my will and desire?

" _You must chant Magnus."_ The ethereal image of Ophis tells me.

"Chant?" Turning my head in confusion, I look at the dark green gem on the Infinite Gear. "Ddraig, do you even know a chant for something like this? Speaking of… Why do the chants for our stronger forms exist? Why do we have to chant to access those greater powers?"

" **The chanting is a form of ritual magic, which is among the oldest forms of magic. Ritual magic helps focus the mind of the user, which is why the chants exist for our stronger forms. Unlike other rituals, which usually require symbols or other things. We don't require such things, since the power comes from deep within ourselves. The words of the chant help create the form, which is why the phrasing is key."**

"I see… It makes sense… Still… I may need help with this, Ophis, Lilith, Ddraig… Will you help me with this?" The twin Dragon Gods nod and both move stand by my side, Ophis on my left and Lilith on my right.

" **Like you have to ask."** Ddraig says in a comforting tone. **"Now begin."**

"Right." With a smile, I slowly take a deep breath and close my eyes. Ddraig said the words help shape my form, which is true. The Juggernaut Drive, Crimson Emperor, The Celestial Dragon, all of them took on a form that best suited the chant. Which means I need to do something similar here, but what to say? I need to awaken my power; I need to wake up the dragon inside of me. Opening my eyes, I nod at both Dragon Gods. I knew what I had to say. "To the Crimson Dragon sleeping within me, awaken and fulfill your destiny."

Ophis looks up at me with a determined look. _"To Crimson Heavenly Dragon I possess, rise and fight Fate."_

" _To the Jet-Black God of Infinity."_ Lilith says with a look matching her 'mother'.

" **To the Illusionary Red God of Dreams."**

As we chanted a large magical circle forms beneath our feet, a red ouroboros appears within the circle. Looking up at the sky, I extend my left out as the ground began to shake, all four of our voices becoming one. "Guide the **Forbidden Existence** we shall become, as we rise _beyond our bonds_. Together we shall beyond the World on the Wings of Destiny!"

* * *

 **(Third Person POV:)**

As Sirzechs fought his way to Apophis's corpse, the Devil King really let loose. While it was fun to fight alongside Magnus, the pure-blooded devil knew that he couldn't use the full extent of his power with the bronze-haired teen around. Destroying several tentacles, the Devil King flies into the mouth of Apophis's corpse. Entering the toothy maw, the Devil King found himself surrounded by light-based constructs. Each one took on the form of various things, from humanoid shape beings, to wild beasts, to things Sirzechs couldn't even begin to describe. They were just a ensemble of various body parts, all mixed together. Extending his hand, dozens of magical circles appear around the Devil King. Thin beams of pure Destruction fly from the magical circles, and destroy the constructs. Walking past the tongue and down the throat, the crimson-haired devil kept on destroying the constructs as they appeared. Yet the deeper he went the aggressiveness and numbers increased, and it was becoming harder and harder to destroy them.

Grunting in annoyance, Sirzechs increases the output of his attacks. It has been a long time since he met an opponent that has pushed him. If the very future of the world wasn't at stake, Sirzechs would have enjoyed himself. "Now that is interesting." Getting past the throat, the Devil King found something of note. Parts of Apophis's corpse is rotting and falling apart, it looked like the Evil Dragon's body was infected with some kind of disease. The diseased muscle, and body parts seemed to have been sectioned off from the rest of the body. It was like the Trihexa couldn't, or is trying to adapt to whatever is infecting it. Interesting. With a slight flick of his wrist, Sirzechs summons a magical circle, right underneath the infected body parts. A quick examination of the infected tissue revealed the truth. "Samael's poison? Ah, now I see." Twisting his wrist slightly, Sirzechs launches the infected tissue further down the body. The fleshy surface he stood on, began to tremble, which was followed by a inhuman roar. "It didn't seem to like that." With a smirk the Devil King summons more of the diseased flesh, and reshapes it with his magic. Forming dozens of harden and poisoned arrows/spears. "This should come in handy."

Traveling into the literal belly of the beast, Sirzechs found something quite shocking. The core of Trihexa, its consciousness, is resting in the very center of Apophis's stomach. A tower made up of the intestine, and whatever else wasn't infected with Samael's poison. A lake of bubbling stomach acid, and army of light constructs and tentacles blocked his way. With a small grin the crimson-haired devil was about to go on the attack, when suddenly the body of Apophis shook once more. That is when Sirzechs felt it, a mass of power heading straight for him. The power felt like Magnus, but… On a whole different scale. God level. That shouldn't be possible, even if he forced the power of Ophis and Great Red through his veins. This was something different. The small island of flesh erupted in a explosion of blood, and acid as an armor figured appeared.

The armor looks like it was made from organic metal, similar to the Juggernaut Drive of both the Red and White Dragon Emperors. Twelve dragon/devil wings spread from it's back, the wings had a layer of armor over the top of them. The green gems of the armor were much darker than normal, and they possessed a purple shine to them. The helmet of the armor is in the shape of a dragon head, and when the figure turns to look at him. Sirzechs could make out a armored face plate, with glowing green eyes. The helmet vanishes to reveal a familiar bronze-haired teen, black veins pulsed up and down the left side of his face.

"Hey big bro." An ouroboros appeared in his eyes, as a grin finds it way onto his face.

The Devil King opens his mouth, but no words came out. Sirzechs closes his mouth, and opens it again. "Magnus…-" Sirzechs couldn't find the words to describe all that he was feeling, confusion, shock, awe, anger at Magnus's sheer stupidity. All these emotions swirled inside the Super Devil, so much so that he almost began to shout at the teen.

Magnus's grin only got bigger. "Relax, we got it under control."

"We?" This confused Sirzechs even more.

"Yep, now let me be the point man."

* * *

 **(Magnus POV:)**

Summoning my helmet, I turn my attention to Trihexa's core. "Okay… First… Ew…. Second… Ewww…." Shaking my head, I watch as the core forms a fleshly shield around itself. As dozens of light construct monsters move toward us. Well, time to try out my new weapons. The wings on my back fold forward, and reshape themselves into canons. **"D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D!"** Purple/black/green energy begin to build up in the canons, extending my hand out, I release the energy from the twelve canons which begin to decimate the monsters. "Sirzechs go!" The Devil King launches his weird fleshly spears at multiple tentacles, which caused the entire body to shake horribly. A screech echoes throughout stomach, forcing me to my knees. The sound… It just wasn't a physical one, I felt it more than I heard it. The sound reverberated inside of my skull, and shook me to my very core. Even in this form… Trihexa still has a strong effect on me… Shaking my head, I stand back up with a growl. "Ddraig can you block that from happening again?"

" **I'll do my best."**

Changing my canons back to wings, flying toward the core I began to fight through the waves of constructs and tentacles. Sirzechs provided covering fire with new weapons, while also using the power of destruction to tear down anything his spears didn't. Fighting our way to the core, the two of us tore through the defenses the core set up. It took us both several minutes to reach the center, once there we both began to tear into the harden shell. However each and every hit, was either healed over, or replaced with more mounds of flesh. Even with the combined might of our abilities, and weapons the two of us couldn't make a dent in it's shell.

"We need to come up with a new strategy." Sirzechs growls in frustration, as he rips apart an three-headed wolf creature.

"No need to tell me that!" I shout dodging a beam of light from a nightmarish creature, quickly changing one of my wings into a canon, I blast the monster away with a frown. "But that shell-Shit!" A massive tentacle slams me into the stomach wall, the force of the hit destroyed my helmet. The stomach lining began to wrap around my armor, as the tentacle squeezed my head. Even with the power of Ophis, the pressure extremely hurts! **"Penetrate!"** I try to phase through the stomach lining, and tentacle but several light monsters tackle me back into the wall. Gah! Shaking violently, I try to pull myself free… If there is was ever a time for last minute surprise, or help now would be the time-Whoa! What in the world is that!? A strange feeling went through my body, it felt like a fire was lit in my stomach. No… Not a fire, it was something more… Like…. Destruction… Raw, untamed, wild, like a raging volcano, or the surface of the sun.

" **Haha… Ahahahaha!"**

Ddraig… Why are you laughing?

" **Can you not feel it kid? Look inside of yourself, look for the power we took from the White One."**

I nod my head with some difficultly, and close my eyes…. I can-What the fuck is that!? It… It reminded of Samael's poison… Only… It wasn't targeted at just dragons; it was meant for everything and one. It was malevolent, toxic, hateful… deadly, like a blight that could upon everything and one it came into contact with. It wasn't like Rizevim, who was the embodiment of corruption. This despite everything, felt completely natural like it belonged in the world. Ddraig can you explain this?

" **Albion true power, he has finally unsealed it."**

True power? What in the world are you talking about?

" **Boost, Transfer, Divide, Penetrate, and Reflect. These were powers created by us, but they were not our original powers. The two of us possessed powers beyond imaging. Albion had a deadly venom which would Reduce anything it infected into nothing, and I had a fire that would burn everything and anything to ash. Including gods and souls."** As Ddraig spoke the heat in my stomach, slowly began to spread upward. **"For years we wandered, never finding challenges great enough. Until we found each other, Albion and I both discovered that powers did not affect one another. Up until then we thought that only Great Red, and Ophis were immune."**

So that is what started your rivalry.

" **Indeed. After we began fighting, the White One and I sealed those powers away and began to develop new powers. To test the other, to make ourselves stronger."** Ddraig sighs and I swear I could feel the dragon shaking his head. **"I didn't think you were ready for this power, but if Albion believes Vali is ready for his true power. Then you are ready for mine, but word of warning partner, if you are not careful you could destroy everything and one."**

I… Holy… No words. I have no words to describe how I'm feeling. Still… Thank you for trusting me partner.

" **Now use the true power of the Y Ddraig Goch, use the Blazing Inferno of Scorching Flames!"**

Taking a deep breath, I began to pull at the heat in my body, and I could feel it the fire building up in my mouth. A loud roar similar to that of a jet engine built up in my ears, as I opened my mouth the flames came pouring out like an explosion. The monsters, and tentacles just vanished. No ash, no residue left over, just… Gone. Okay… Yeah that is dangerous! The flames are still burning! Pulling myself free from the wall, I inhale once more and release the Flames upon a large grouping of enemies. "Sirzechs, I'll get the core! Just stay behind me, things are about to heat up!" Flying straight for the core, I began to raise my power. **"D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! Penetrate! Penetrate!"**

Taking another breath I release the Ultimate flames on the shell, burning through it faster then it could heal. The core completely and utterly exposed, began to punch and kick at me. Doing my best to block out the pain, I breathe out Ddraig's original finishing move on the core. The flames ate away at Trihexa, and while it was still burning the monster was still healing.

" **Trihexa is truly a monster. Not only is it able to survive my flames, but it can heal itself as well. This… Is shocking."**

No kidding… Gritting my teeth, I tackle the core and began to breathe as much fire as I could onto the monster. We have to-No we need to end this now! We have to destroy Trihexa's core right away! We have to use everything-Wait… I still got one last trick. Most the armor around my chest had been destroyed, which made this so much easier. Reaching into my jacket, I pull out the vial of Samael's blood. There was still a small amount left, gripping the vial tightly I pull my fist back. **"D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! D∞D! Penetrate! Penetrate! Penetrate! Penetrate!"** Plunging my fist into Trihexa's chest, I break the vial and quickly remove my fist from Trihexa's chest. Breathing out the Ultimate Flames once more, I tried to burn Trihexa to death. "Gah!" My armor vanished, as one of Trihexa's wings pierced the gem of the Boosted Gear and went through my hand. Fuck that hurts!

"Magnus!" Something pulls the wing out of my hand, and drags me away from the core, back toward the entrance of the stomach. "I'm sorry Magnus, I'm afraid our time is up. The barrier outside has shattered." Wait that's Sirzechs's voice… Why is everything so blurry right now? "We have to use Azazel's plan."

Shaking my head, I watch as Sirzechs creates a barrier around Trihexa's core. Several bindings of light, wrap around the Beast, halting its progress. The Devil King then creates a small magical circle, and places it on the ground. A wave of power washes over us, as several people appear around us…. Holy crap it's his peerage! All of them… Wait where is the giant fish? Maybe he is outside? Grayfia and the others all kneel down before the Devil King.

"My lord, the main body of Trihexa is moving again. All of them." MacGregor Mathers reports with a furrowed brow.

Okita Souji stands with a frown. "That's not all, multiple cores have begun to appear from its various bodies. Because of their extraordinary regenerative powers, no one has been able to stop them effectively. To make it worse, the original bodies are moving."

"That's fucked up…" I mutter shaking my head.

Surtr Second snorts with his arms crossed. "Got that right kid."

Sirzechs nods as a magical circle appears round his ear, after a couple of seconds he looks up at his peerage. "Implement the plan."

They all nod and began to prepare but before Grayfia could leave, Sirzechs calls out to his wife. "Grayfia." When the silver-haired woman stepped in front of her husband, she turns her head in confusion as he taps her forehead with a magical circle.

"Sirzechs, what-What did you do?" Grayfia suddenly falls to the ground, a look of exhaustion on her face.

With a pained look on his face, the Devil King sighs. "This is a hypnosis spell that Azazel taught me, I thought it would be useful."

"Wait what?" Why in the hell is he doing this?

Grayfia struggles to get up, her eyes drooping a pained expression on her face. "Why…? We wore we would be together, forever."

Bending down the Devil King's true form vanishes, as he touches his wife's face. "I'm sorry but you must leave, Millicas needs you. A boy needs his mother."

"Millicas needs his… Father." Grayfia never finished her sentence as she passed out, a tear streaming down her cheek.

Sirzechs wipes the tear away, and picks his wife up and lays her down by me. "I'm sorry my Queen." Sirzechs frowns and his true form comes back, standing up he looks at the rest of his peerage who has gathered around him. "Forgive me all of you."

"Nothing to forgive my lord." Okita bows his head.

Surtr grins and shrugs. "If you hadn't done that, the boss lady would have found a way to follow us."

"Are you with me to the end?" Sirzechs asks with a sad smile.

"Our lives are yours to command Lord Sirzechs!" Shouting in unison the peerage surround the core, expanding the barrier around the core. As they did Sirzechs creates a magical circle, and from it a holographic image of Serafall and Falbium appears.

" _Sirzechs we're already on our end."_

" _We can transfer anytime you're ready."_

Sirzechs nods with a frown. "Have you finished saying your goodbyes?"

Serafall nods sadly and lets out a sigh. "It would have been too painful to see them cry, so I never did."

"Unlike the rest of you I never had someone like that." Falbium shrugs his shoulders. "Anyway, for the things to come I've left my Queen behind."

Sirzechs closes his eyes and nods. "Serafall have you done the same?" When she nodded the Devil King sighs. "I have done the same, I am leaving my Queen behind."

" _Our Queens are a treasure."_ Falbium nods with his arms crossed.

Serafall smiles sadly at Grayfia. _"I think that's for the best, leaving Grayfia behind. Millicas will need her. Oh the Red Dragon is with you? Hey Magnus, can you say goodbye to Sona for me?"_

"I… What-Levi-tan?" Shaking my head, I try to fight the urge to blackout from pain and blood loss. I need to know what is going on-Why is everything spinning?

The Devil Kings give me a sympathetic look. "I know it's hard for you to understand, but this is our only plan." Sirzechs crosses his arms and looks up. "This is Azazel's plan; we are going to seal ourselves inside with Trihexa's core and it's body." As Azazel spoke a loud roar shakes the possessed corpse of Apophis. "It seems that it's body is now here." Shaking his head the Devil King, turns his attention back to me. "The leaders of various factions all agreed to this plan, along with various of other gods."

"Sirzechs-"

"I'm not sure how long it will take us, but it will be a long, long time." As Sirzechs spoke, the core of Trihexa and Sirzechs's peerage began to rise up into the air. "Whether we defeat it, or completely seal the Beast… Well either way it will be extremely time consuming." My future brother in law sighs and looks up at the core.

"Sir-zechs… What… About…" God it's so hard to even think straight.

The Devil King turns to look at me. "Don't worry about the Underworld Magnus, Ajuka is remaining behind." Sirzechs then chuckles. "Plus, I heard something interesting. Vali has come into his own, he is the true successor to the Lucifer name. The Devils need a Lucifer and he is it, and I know he will be nothing like his grandfather or great grandfather." As he spoke Sirzechs began to walk away from me and Grayfia. "I know the Underworld will be in safe hands with Ajuka, Vali-" With a smile Sirzechs lets out a small laugh. "-And you of course. You know, maybe you should try and become a Devil King."

Huh? Devil King? What?

"In the days to come, Rias, Millicas, and Grayfia will need you. Especially Grayfia, she won't act like it, but she will need someone to be there for her. Even more so than Rias, so while I'm gone. So please watch after my family for me Magnus."

"I-" Coughing violently I try shake my head, but-Okay I'll just close my eyes for a minute.

"Look after things for me Magnus."


End file.
